Whom do you serve? Whom do you trust?
by susanivanova12
Summary: Гайд прислал новичка в отдел А . Новичок никого ни во что не ставит, ругается как сапожник, дерется как профессионал, презирает нежность, плюет на романтику, но если речь пойдет о жизни напарника, новичок из-под земли достанет ублюдка и вышибет ему мозги в лучших традициях Джина Ханта
1. Chapter 1

Утро началось чудовищно – голова раскалывалась, ноги не желали шевелиться, чертова девчонка из телевизора снова появлялась в чертовой квартире с ее чертовыми вопросами доверия, отчего хотелось забиться в угол, зажмуриться и умереть. Последнего было не дано – Сэм глубоко вздохнул, потянулся и опустил ноги на пол. Ненастоящий мир ежедневно преподносил слишком настоящие проблемы, ненастоящие люди умирали по-настоящему – с кровью, застывшими глазами, криками близких, слезами женщин. Босс выпускал пар тоже по-настоящему, хватая Тайлера за грудки, впечатывая его в стену офиса или заламывая тому руки и тыкая носом в асфальт на улице. Сэм терпел, поскольку выбора не было – или умереть где-то там, в почти нереальном мире 2006 года, где он, как ему казалось, лежал в коме, откуда доносились голоса медсестер, матери и крайне редко – Майи, или жить и работать здесь, в 1973, в прокуренном офисе отдела «А» под началом беспардонного ублюдка Джина Ханта, которому дела не было до соблюдения норм закона и который всегда полагал, что любого говнюка нужно сперва отметелить, а потом задавать вопросы.

Единственным светом в тоннеле беспросветной гребаной жизни в отделе была Энни Картрайт. Милая Энни, чудесная девушка, психолог, красавица, друг, понимающий Сэма как никто другой. Иногда Сэм хотел пригласить ее куда-нибудь, но никак не решался.

Жизнь 1973 года была для него почти привычна – за короткое время Сэм понял, что Хант иногда даже ценит его сообразительность и педантичность, Рей не такой говнюк, каким он его встретил, Крис, помимо удивительной монохромности и недальновидности, желает учиться и продвигаться вперед, и, кто знает, быть может именно этот парень когда-нибудь станет старшим инспектором.

Сэм с коллегами посещал паб после выматывающего дня, засыпал за полночь на неудобной раскладушке в чудовищной квартире, чаще всего обложившись материалами очередного дела, просыпался от очередного появления девочки с настроечной таблицы телевизора, потом просыпался снова – по-настоящему, потом долго не мог уснуть, иногда ходил в кино на старые, давно уже просмотренные картины, иногда слышал голоса из своего мира, после чего начинал метаться, а иногда плакал от бессилия и страстного желания вернуться домой, но… грань между этим годом и его настоящим была непрошибаема. Сэму волей-неволей пришлось обживаться.

Дом – работа – паб – дом, по такому графику Сэм прожил почти год, потеряв надежду на возвращение, но все еще смутно веря в то, во что не верил больше никто. Реальность происходящего стала делом привычным, мир хоть и не расцветал яркими красками после очередного раскрытия дела, то хотя бы не был серым и безрадостным.

Люди вокруг не исчезали, стоило лишь закрыть глаза, они пили, ели, шутили, жили, умирали как и те, что были в его мире, в 2006 году и кто знает, может быть Сэм и правда был в прошлом?

Привыкнуть обходиться без нормального компьютера, без мобильного телефона, без игровых приставок, огней торговых центров, нормального архива, даже без должности старшего инспектора было нелегко только поначалу, но со временем Сэм свыкся с мыслью, что жить можно и без благ цивилизации, хотя он по-прежнему вспоминал свой уютный дом, комфортную кухню со встроенной техникой, широкий экран плоского телевизора в гостиной, уютные ресторанчики неподалеку от дома и свой джип, упакованный как конфетка.

Хуже всего было приспособиться к манере босса вести дела – Джин Хант не чурался грязных способов вести допросы, иногда плевал на закон и порядок, держал команду в ежовых рукавицах и превыше всего ставил честь, покой и порядок мирного населения Манчестера. Иногда Джин прислушивался к Тайлеру, но чаще всего резко осаживал стремление детектива бороться правовыми методами с преступностью, еще чаще Джин издевался над подчиненным, и редко упускал возможность уколоть того, называя Сэма девчонкой и швыряя его как котенка за загривок. Сэм понимал, что Джин, при всей своей вспыльчивости, человек хоть и суровый, но справедливый, и ему действительно есть дело до защиты человеческой жизни и очищения города от грязи. Джин был старым матерым волком, эдаким универсальным средством против гангрены в виде острого ножа хирурга. Сэму приходилось несладко, когда он пытался образумить начальника и доверить ему ведение дела его методами. Джин сопротивлялся, бушевал, мог даже припечатать Тайлера не только крепким словом, но и кулаком по почкам, но сдавался и с любопытством наблюдал как подчиненный барахтается в дерьме. Хотя все-таки Джин ценил ум Сэма и признавал его своим, своим волчонком в стае под надзором вожака.

Сэм принял душ, побрился, оделся и уже обувался, как в квартиру постучали.

-Да? Что? – крикнул Сэм, подскакивая на одной ноге к двери и открывая ее.

Ну разумеется, стоящий за ней человек, смоливший уже которую по счету сигарету за утро, был ни кем иным, как любимым начальником - Джином Хантом, безгрешными глазами ребенка смотревшим на Сэма.

-Тайлер, какого черта ты устраиваешь балет?- поприветствовал он дорогого подчиненного.- Шевели задницей, Дороти, я не собираюсь дожидаться окончания спектакля.

-И тебе доброе утро, шеф,- буркнул Сэм, напяливая второй ботинок и хватая куртку – Джин терпеть не мог медлительность.

Блестящее грациозное тело Кортины поблескивало в лучах утреннего солнца – Джин души не чаял в своей красотке и мог запросто свернуть шею любому, кто коснется ее без должного почтения. Сэм сел в машину и схватился за ручку – Джин водил как спятивший гонщик Формулы-1.

-Заедем за бургерами,- Джин дал газу, не особо заботясь о Сэме, которого привычно вжало в сиденье и дверь машины.

День обещался быть чудесным.

День Саманты выдался не из легких – поставщики алкоголя заупрямились, поставка могла вот-вот сорваться, в мобильнике как назло садилась батарея, любимый байк никак не хотел заводиться, хотя он чувствовал хозяйку как гребаный пес своего владельца. Вдобавок куда-то подевалась кредитка. Сэм в ярости выругалась и двинула кулаком по рулю, склонив голову и коснувшись лбом металла. Жизнь тридцатилетней Саманты не имела больше никакого смысла. Вот уже пять лет она крутилась как могла, содержала рок-бар - единственное, что связывало прошлую жизнь с настоящей, невыносимо мучилась одиночеством и страстно мечтала послать все и всех ко всем чертям и уехать из Манчестера.

Но она не могла – здесь была вся ее жизнь, люди, которые помогли и помогали ей после страшного удара в жизни, здесь было все и не было ничего. Бар приносил неплохой доход, хотя и приходилось жертвовать личной жизнью, отчасти телом, свободным временем и желаниями. Рокеры не позволяли себе распускать руки с хорошенькой хозяйкой бара, помня об уважении и негласных законах. Они были славными ребятами, почти не дрались в баре, изредка приторговывали наркотой, но старались не доставлять Саманте проблем с законом. Из группировки всегда кто-то уходил, кто-то приходил новенький, но Сэм старалась держаться со всеми одинаково. Матерые волки дорог доходчиво объясняли зарвавшимся засранцам-новичкам, что к ней лучше не лезть, если нет желания получить перелом ребер и бесплатную кастрацию, впрочем, в этом плане Сэм могла постоять за себя и сама, хотя никогда не отказывалась от помощи со стороны.

Редкие посетители из стражей закона навещали ее, бередя старые раны и пытаясь пригвоздить ее по статье, но Сэм была чиста как слеза девственницы – в баре не приторговывали «дурью», алкоголь был легальным, а что творилось вне бара ее не волновало.

Копов она ненавидела по личным причинам и рокеры это знали. Руки Сэм были в крови, но она всегда оправдывала себя тем, что в кровной мести нет ничего дурного. Отомстив однажды, уже с того времени начав носить при себе «пушку», Сэм больше не пускала ее в ход, стараясь разобраться словами и кулаками.

Бешеная сучка, как ее называли девицы рокеров, на первый взгляд была спокойной и даже миролюбивой, если речь не заходила о быстром перепихе или копах. Тогда Сэм зверела на глазах и готова была крушить и ломать все, что подвернулось бы под руку. Она, конечно, могла трахнуть особо приглянувшегося парня, если считала это нужным, но всегда давала понять, что секс не имеет отношения к чувствам и никакого продолжения быть не может. Иногда Сэм спала с главным поставщиком выпивки – жгучим итальянцем Марио, с которым ее связывали давние отношения, и он давал ей хорошие скидки и всячески баловал букетами цветов, которые Сэм принимала, улыбалась, но потом выкидывала.

Сердце Сэм вот уже пять лет было заковано в непробиваемую броню отчуждения и льда. Парни из рокеров и байкеров это знали – именно они не позволяли Сэм сорваться тогда и теперь, когда желание пустить себе пулю в лоб достигло апогея.

Мобильник пискнул, вырвав Сэм из состояния транса.

-Да?

-Сэм, это Айрис, - раздался в трубке голос барменши.- Сегодня будешь?

-Айрис, у меня вечером тренировка, а потом… - Сэм потерла лоб и проморгалась.- Даже не знаю. Откроешься как всегда и проследи, чтобы цыпочка Ворона не приделала ноги кружкам, клептоманка гребаная.

На том конце хихикнули.

-Сэм, - позвала Айрис,- ты в порядке?

Саманта глубоко вздохнула. Айрис была удивительно проницательна и как будто наперед знала состояние души хозяйки. Ангел-хранитель хренов.

-Я в порядке, Айрис, - заверила она.- Слушай, у меня садится батарея, так что я возможно не смогу позвонить, но если все будет нормально, я приеду к полуночи. В любом случае… - батарея пискнула и связь прервалась.- Вот же дерьмо!- Сэм в ярости стиснула неповинный прибор, мечтая швырнуть его о землю, но передумала. Просто не ее день, только и всего.- Спокойно, ситуация под контролем,- она закрыла глаза и как мантру повторила фразу три раза.

Ситуация давно уже не была под контролем, Сэм это знала, но все лучше выпустить пар на татами, чем бить мобильники.

Единственное после бара место, где Саманта могла почувствовать себя живой, был спортивный клуб, где проходили тренировки по карате. Получив дозу адреналина, пару-тройку синяков, отведя душу и прижав партнера к матам, Сэм ощущала короткий прилив жизненных сил. Сэнсэй Таяки качал головой и не уставал повторять, что в зал нужно входить в холодном сознании, не кипя яростью ко всему живому, и уважать противника, и не вступать в драку, если от этого не зависит твоя жизнь или жизнь ближних. Сэм молча кивала, скрипела зубами, слушая очередные нотации мудрого японца, но делала все по-своему. Нет, она никогда не калечила партнеров по спаррингу, после того случая пять лет назад она научилась контролю над эмоциями, но иногда желание выпустить кишки какому-нибудь ублюдку становилось непреодолимым и тогда Сэм плевала на законы карате, шла по ночным улицам Манчестера и искала неприятностей на свою задницу.

Пару раз ей доставалось, но чаще всего энергия как и победа были на ее стороне. Она не льстила себе – против десятерых она бы не вышла, но пятерых отморозков, пинающих беззащитную жертву, она могла раскидать почти легко.

-Твои мысли обращены во тьму, - Таяки обернулся к ней, едва она вошла в зал. Парни уже заканчивали разминку, девушки шептались в углу.

Чертовы сучки, подумала Сэм, поприветствовав сэнсэя поклоном.

-Нет, мастер,- ответила она.

Взгляд мудрых темных глаз сэнсэя пронзил ее глаза.

-Отпусти боль, Саманта,- попросил он ее.- Отпусти себя, иначе ты сломаешься.

-Да, мастер,- не стала спорить Сэм.

На душе выли волки и в клочья рвали сердце. Таяки был как гребаный телепат – еще хуже Айрис. Он как будто видел ее насквозь.

Тренировка закончилась поздно, Таяки вызвал Сэм последней, остальные попрощались и ушли.

-Ты сломаешься, Сэм,- сообщил японец, закручивая голову девушки в ее же колени.- Отпусти себя. Согнись как лоза, но не ломайся как сухая ветка.

Сэм молча отбивала атаку, уйдя в глухую защиту. Слова Таяки били наотмашь, разбивали лед, бередили рану как ножи. Он не знал, что произошло с ней, но каким-то образом чувствовал, что Сэм на грани, что она готова уничтожать все и себя в том числе. Он всего лишь хотел помочь.

-Твои мышцы натянуты как струна и готовы лопнуть,- Таяки ушел от удара, блокировав его и дав подсечку. Сэм упала, сгруппировавшись, перекатилась и вскочила, мгновенно приняв боевую стойку.- Твои нервы подобны тетиве, но стрелы поразят тебя саму,- продолжил он, снова подсекая ее и роняя на татами. Сэм изогнулась, хотела подняться, но Таяки неуловимым движением очутился на ее спине, оседлал ее, заломил руки девушки ей за спину и прижал ее лицо к татами.- И ты не справишься с надвигающей тьмой.

Сэм забилась в захвате, но японец держал сильнее, практически обездвижив ее.

-Ты борешься с собой, но проигрываешь,- Таяки говорил спокойно, как будто участвовал в чайной церемонии, а не боролся с одной из своих лучших учениц. Сэм молча скрипела зубами, но еще трепыхалась.- Отпусти прошлое и иди вперед,- шепнул он, отпуская ее и молниеносно вскакивая, зная, что она тут же ринется в атаку.

Но Сэм лежала ничком, уткнувшись носом в татами. Злые слезы текли по ее лицу – слова Таяки, мудрого старого японца, знатока душ человеческих, ударили больнее любого ножа.

Она уже давно не плакала – работа отнимала все силы, только бы не вспоминать прошлое, а тут сорвалась.

Она подтянула колени к груди, ударила кулаком в татами и закричала в полный голос. Слишком долго пришлось ждать пока нарыв из боли, обиды, отчаяния прорвался наружу, слишком силен был шок от потери, и чертовы нервы не выдержали – Сэм кричала как никогда громко, сотрясаясь в рыданиях и захлебываясь. И не было никого стыда, что Таяки видит этот нервный срыв, и стало чуточку легче, и была благодарность этому удивительному человеку, что он смог найти лазейку к не закованному броней клочку души, что остался после того случая в прошлом.

Когда Саманта затихла, все еще всхлипывая, и подняла голову, Таяки рядом не было – тактичный японец позволил девушке побыть наедине с собой, за что она была неизмеримо благодарна.

Разумеется, ни о каком баре и речи быть не могло – после облегчения души Сэм была обессилена, лицо покраснело от слез, глаза опухли. В таком виде, явись перед рокерами, она вызвала бы ненужные вопросы с их стороны. Нет, ее никто не обидел. И да, все в полном порядке как и всегда. И нет, никакой ублюдок не клеил ее. И нет, некому из-за этого сворачивать шею.

Сполоснув лицо под краном в раздевалке клуба, Сэм оделась и вышла на улицу. Часов десять, сейчас нужно не в бар, а домой, под горячий душ, смыть тяготы трудного дня и стыд от случившегося сегодня. Таяки никому ничего не скажет, но все равно неприятно осознавать, что он видел ее слабость.

Сэм искренне считала себя сильной и презирала слезы, романтику и вообще любое проявление чувств, если они были мягкими.

Оседлав вороного Kawasaki Versys, нацепив шлем, Сэм глубоко вздохнула, приведя нервы и чувства в состояние полной гармонии, согласно пути карате, и рванула по дороге к дому.

Послать бы все к чертям, уехать из города, бросить все. Да, бросить – бар, надоевшие за все эти годы лица байкеров, рокеров, всю эту суетность, поставщиков, проблемы…

Вынырнувшая из темноты машина едва не сбила ее.

-Ублюдок! – выкрикнула Сэм вслед.- Чтоб ты сдох, подонок!

Даже улицы города стали враждебны. Раньше все было иначе. Раньше она сидела сзади, обхватив широкую грудь мужчины перед ней, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, улыбаясь, когда он обгонял встречные машины, хохоча во все горло, когда он подрезал неторопливых отцов семейств, вынуждая тех кричать ему вслед злые оскорбления. Он всегда был гребаным Шумахером…

Сэм пришлось остановиться, чтобы стереть снова выступившие на глазах слезы.

-Мне так не хватает тебя!- в отчаянии застонала она.- Всего этого куража, легкости, сложности – всего.

Спустя пару минут она отдышалась и байк послушно взревел, уносясь в ночь.

Удар сзади, последовавший через минуту, вышиб ее из седла, взвил в черное небо, уронил, закрутил по дороге как пустую обертку от конфеты.

-Отсоси, сука!- услышала она перед тем, как сознание отключилось.

-Говнюк… гребаный пидор… мразь…- она осторожно пошевелилась, пытаясь определить места переломов, но тело лишь отозвалось неясным гудением, как от долгого сна. – Найду – яйца оторву,- застонала она, поднимаясь на четвереньки.

-Мэм?- голос прогремел как удар гонга, мать его.- Мэм! Вы в порядке?

-Не ори, бога ради,- поморщилась она, ничего перед собой не видя.

-Та машина… мэм, Вы видели номер? Мэм?

-Заткнись уже!- повысила голос Сэм, теряя терпение.- Какая, мать ее, машина, если я ехала впереди?! Какого черта я ничего не вижу?

-Мэм, не двигайтесь, возможно у Вас сотрясение мозга,- посоветовал голос и ее руки коснулись чьи-то руки.

-Не трогай меня, если не хочешь работать на врачей!- вскинулась она, но застонала и опустилась обратно на землю.- Я ослепла?

-Мэм, пожалуйста, потерпите,- попросил голос.- За Вами приедут.

-Кто? Айрис сегодня работает, а больше никто не знает, где я.

Голос еще что-то говорил, но Сэм его уже не слушала.

-Что за дерьмо?- выдохнула она, тряся головой и ощущая какое-то непривычное движение длинных прядей на лице. Она резко схватилась за голову.- Что?! Это еще что за?..

Вместо привычной короткой стрижки – модной, дорогой, на голове красовались длинные пряди.

-Что за?.. Что за?!.. – когда зрение прояснилось, она осмотрела себя.- Что происходит?! Что это за дерьмо?!

Стоя на коленях, она увидела свою одежду – какую-то нелепую блузку в широкую полоску, вязаную жилетку чудовищного темно-бордового цвета, светло-серую юбку такого кроя, что у Сэм глаза на лоб полезли. Она села на асфальт и вытянула ноги, ужасаясь еще больше – ее новые модные сапоги превратились в аляповатые туфли какого-то странного вида, на плоской высокой подошве, с ремешком. Но хуже всего были колготы – даже не колготы, скорее чулки. Плотные, темно-серые, чудовищные.

Куда делись привычные узкие джинсы, любимая футболка, черный свитер и модная кожаная куртка было не известно.

Сэм в полном шоке и недоумении осматривала и ощупывала себя, часто моргая.

-Мэм?- голос, как выяснилось, принадлежал копу – мужчине среднего возраста, усатому, держащему в руке рацию.

-Где мои вещи? Что с моим байком? – Сэм попыталась встать – коп подхватил ее под руки.

-Осторожнее, мэм!

-Байк… Где мой байк? Я найду того мудака и точно вырву ему яйца, если с моим байком хоть что-нибудь случится!

-Мэм, Ваш мотоцикл в порядке,- заверил коп.

-Байк…- голос сорвался в хрип при виде старого драндулета – обшарпанного настолько, что не видно было ни следа краски.- Мой байк… Что это за уродец? Где мой байк?! – взревела Сэм, падая на колено и протягивая руки к мотоциклу.

Красавца Kawasaki не было - перед убитой горем Самантой валялся допотопный Royal Enfield Bullet, оценить которого не взялся бы самый заядлый ценитель. Крохотное сидение, насквозь проржавевшие спицы колес, круглая разбитая фара, приборная панель такого дикого вида, что Сэм едва не закричала от ужаса.

-Мэм, я нашел Вашу сумку,- коп протягивал ей планшет с лопнувшим ремнем.

-Это не мое,- одними губами ответила она, оглядывая кусок ржавого металла перед собой.

-Детектив Саманта Тайлер-Джонс?

-Да… да-да,- рассеянно ответила она, услышав свое имя. – Мой байк… мой хороший, верный, очень дорогой байк…- застонала она, склоняя голову к колену в позе рыцаря перед прекрасной дамой.- Боже мой, мой байк…

-Мэм, потерпите, за Вами уже едут, я связался с Вашим начальством. Мэм… мэм…

Саманта не слышала, однообразно качая головой и сокрушаясь.

-Тайлер! – Джин выплыл из своего кабинета, выпуская струю дыма в потолок. В офисе уже никого не было, коллеги ушли в паб, оставив Сэма привести в порядок дела, и Джина, который остался по неизвестным причинам.- Поступил звонок – Гайд прислал новичка в наш отдел.

Сэм отложил ручку и папки. Гайд прислал только его одного. И что вообще такое – Гайд?

-Кончай витать в облаках, Сэмми-бой, - рявкнул Джин, пинком открывая двери.- Жду в машине.

Сэм вздохнул – боссу было наплевать на все, что не касалось выпивки и работы.

-Ты сказал, что Гайд прислал?- переспросил Сэм, когда Кортина летела по дорогам Манчестера.

-Ты свалился с Марса или просто глухой, Тайлер?- рыкнул Джин.- Вынь голову из задницы и начни слушать, что тебе говорят.

Сэм не ответил на замечание.

-Страйтон сообщил, что девчонка – персик, - снова заговорил Джин,- но какая-то нервная. У вас там все такие или через одного? – он кинул быстрый взгляд на Сэма. Тот пожал плечами.

Откуда Сэму было знать девчонку-персика из Гайда, когда у него самого творилось черте что.

-Она нервничает? – снова подал голос Сэм.

-Ее подрезал какой-то ублюдок, она вылетела с мотоцикла и протаранила носом футов десять, по всей видимости получив сотрясение мозгов…

-Мозга,- автоматически поправил Сэм.

-Ну да. Теперь она скулит над своим мотоциклом. Тайлер, скажи мне, какого черта цыпочки начали гонять на мотоциклах?

Сэм пожал плечами вторично.

-Хиппи?- предположил он.

-В нашем отделе?!- Джин наградил его таким взглядом, что Сэм судорожно сглотнул. Ну откуда, в самом деле, он-то должен знать, какого черта цыпочки начали гонять на байках?

-Шеф, позволь, я поговорю с ней?- попросил Сэм.- Ты… она возможно напугана, еще не адаптировалась к окружающему миру…

-Иногда ты говоришь как гребаный педик, - процедил Джин.- Обычно цыпочки готовы из трусиков выпрыгнуть при виде меня, но раз ты считаешь себя самостоятельным – валяй.

Сэм не стал напоминать ему, что на мужчин Джин производит куда менее благоприятное впечатление.

Вдали уже маячила фигура полисмена, бестолково размахивающего руками и суетящегося около согбенной фигуры женщины, почему-то стоявшей на одном колене и качающей головой.

-Сэр, инспектор Хант,- задыхаясь от бега выпалил полисмен, подбегая к Кортине, и протягивая планшет.- Вот.

-Давай, Тайлер, действуй,- Джин кивнул головой на фигурку в свете фар, не обратившую на машину никакого внимания.

Сэм вышел из машины и приблизился к женщине.

-Мой байк… - услышал он стон отчаяния.

-Э… мэм, я детектив…- начал он.

-Отвали, придурок,- ответила женщина, не поднимая головы.

-Мисс, я…

-Что во фразе «Отвали, придурок!», тебе не ясно, придурок?- тем же тоном перебила она.

-Мэм…

Женщина резко распрямилась – как будто отпустили тугую пружину – с яростью глядя на Сэма.

-Слушай ты, - начала она, оглядев его фигуру с ног до головы.- Мне плевать кто ты, откуда ты и что тебе надо. Мне насрать, педик ты или би. Мне нет дела до флирта, когда какой-то говнюк сбил меня, спер мой новый байк, мои документы, даже мою одежду, вырядив за каким-то хером меня в вещи из кошмара Пэрис Хилтон. И мне даже плевать на одежду – если я найду этого урода, я ему яйца вырву за то, что сделал моему байку ноги, сукин сын. А теперь, мальчик-гей, вали отсюда, пока я не засунула твой язык тебе в задницу.

-П… простите, Вы сказали «Пэрис Хилтон»?- Сэм почувствовал себя мухой в сиропе, стараясь понять, что говорила эта девушка – если бы не ярость на ее лице, она могла бы быть даже привлекательной.

-Папа римский!- вскрикнула девушка.- Да какого хера тебе от меня надо?

-Я детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер,- Сэм вытащил жетон, тускло сверкнувший в свете фар Кортины.

Взгляд девушки скользнул по жетону, переместился на лицо мужчины перед ней, на его брюки.

-Послушай ты, жертва моды, мне не нужен коп в маскарадном костюме, мне вообще не нужен коп. Мне нужен мой мобильный и мой байк.

-Мобильный… байк… Пэрис Хилтон…- с сомнением повторил Сэм.- Послушайте, это может показаться безумием, но… какой сейчас год по-вашему?

-Ты что, совсем рехнулся?- прищурилась девица. – Где набирают таких недозрелых педиков? В пансионе благородных девиц?

-Сейчас 1973 год,- жестко отчеканил Сэм, убирая значок в карман.

-Ну да, а я Бритни Спирс в старости,- скривилась она.

-Послушайте, сейчас действительно 1973 год, Вы в Манчестере, а я – детектив Сэм Тайлер, прибыл сюда, чтобы показать Вам Вашу новую работу.

-Сэм,- повторила Саманта. Мужчина кивнул.- Тайлер,- снова кивок.- Манчестер, 1973 год, коп… - снова кивок.- Так вот, я не собираюсь играть в твои извращенные игры, мальчик-гей,- она потеряла всякое терпение. – Мне плевать, шоу это или еще что – я согну тебя в бараний рог, засуну твою голову тебе же в задницу и боже тебя упаси сопротивляться. Во-первых, я не якшаюсь с копами, во-вторых, Сэм Тайлер – это я, в-третьих, дай мне мобильник для одного короткого звонка, а в-четвертых, отвали.

Мужчина покачал головой и сделал шаг к ней. Сэм напряглась и встала в боевую стойку – конечно, чертова юбка страшно мешала, но бывали времена и похуже. Она понятия не имела, что затеял этот клоун и какого черта он привязался к ней, но сдаваться копу она была не намерена.

-Ты шутишь,- мужчина усмехнулся, глядя на нее.- Я не собираюсь драться с тобой, я только…

-Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с копами, парень, так что предупреждаю в последний раз – отвали!- повысила голос Саманта.

-Да выслушай же меня!- рявкнул тот и попытался перехватить летевший в него кулак.

Сэм не понял причины агрессии со стороны девушки, но и позволить ей избить себя тоже не мог. Драться с женщиной на глазах Ханта – какое низкое падение!

Но Сэм принял боевую стойку. Раз девица хочет драки, она ее получит.

Саманта ударила рукой и сразу блокировала кулак мужчины, перехватывая его руку и обводя его за шею, спиралью закручивая вниз. Тот в долгу не остался и ударил ее в живот. Сэм согнулась, захрипев.

-Прости, я не…- чертов клоун присел рядом, изображая раскаяние, но Саманта слишком хорошо знала эти трюки – у него могли быть наручники. Копы всегда играют грязно. Развернувшись, она сделала подсечку, припав на обе руки и ударяя второй ногой мужчину в грудь. Того отбросило в сторону.

-Дерьмо,- Саманта поняла, что влипла по-крупному, и рванула в сторону, намереваясь убежать. Проклятая неудобная обувь не позволяла бегать быстро и привычно легко, юбка сковывала движения, но Саманта не сдавалась.

Чертовка оказалась подготовленной. Едва ли девушки в семьдесят третьем могли знать технику карате. Сэм не ожидал от девицы такой прыти и такой злобы по отношению к нему, но тут уже было дело чести – не показаться слабаком в глазах Ханта, поймать и уговорить девицу выслушать его, понять, как она оказалась здесь и может ли ему помочь вернуться домой.

Сэм поднялся на ноги и взял низкий старт.

В отличие от девицы, на нем была нормальная обувь и догнать девицу особого труда не составило. Загнав ее в тупик, Сэм отдышался и продолжил:

-Послушай, я не собираюсь тебя арестовать, просто выслушай меня…

-Так говорили такие же ублюдки как ты, когда убивали моего парня – просто поговорим, дружок,- выплюнула девица, распрямляясь.- Мне плевать на продажных типов вроде тебя, мне плевать на закон – я выше его, так что по-хорошему, парень, проваливай,- она дернула подбородком.

Шум приближающейся машины заставил вздрогнуть обоих.

-Напарники? – девица прищурилась.- Чертовы стервятники!- выкрикнула она.

-Послушай, давай просто поговорим,- Сэм поднял руки вверх, показывая, что не станет продолжать драку.

-У меня нет тем для беседы с копами,- девица стояла слишком прямо, буравя его злобным взглядом.

Слишком прямо, снова отметил Сэм, отступая.

-Ладно, хочешь подраться с копом, валяй,- он встал в стойку, поманив ее пальцем. Она не шевельнулась.

-Хочешь пришить мне убийство копа при задании? – спокойно поинтересовалась она.

-Я так понял, ты имеешь против меня зуб.

-Не нарывайся, парень,- повторила она.

-Не ты одна прошла курс боевой подготовки, цыпочка,- поддразнил он.

-Ладно, Брюс Ли, посмотрим, насколько ты хорош,- она порвала юбку, подпрыгнула, пробуя тяжесть обуви и с вызовом взглянула на него.- Покажи, на что ты годишься, помимо гейских игр с дружками.

Сэм усмехнулся.

Чертов коп драться умел – чувствовалась подготовка. Саманте не часто попадались достойные противники, как этот. И хотя парень явно не желал драки, ей было безразлично. Раз коп докопался, он не отстанет.

Больше всего беспокоила машина, затормозившая рядом и перекрывшая путь к отступлению. В машине могло быть сколько угодно копов с камерами – потом дадут такой срок, что жизни не хватит.

Саманта встала в стойку и приготовилась. Едва ли с этого копа станется драться честно, да и его коллеги не дадут ей уйти. Плевать, она предпочтет быть застреленной, чем еще раз позволит говнюкам из полиции причинить ей боль.

-Нападай,- мягко сказала она.

Это был самый странный поединок в жизни Сэма. Не понимая причины агрессии, не желая причинить вреда дезориентированной девушке, без сомнения к тому же перепуганной и возможно раненной, Сэм всеми силами старался уйти от ударов и перехватить мелькавшие руки и ноги. Девица била мастерски, почти не замечая ответных ударов. Трудно было определить, где она работала, но ей самое место было в полиции, под теплым крылышком мерзавца Ханта, явно от души наслаждающегося бесплатным шоу и не собирающимся вмешиваться в процесс, в первый раз послушав Сэма.

Сэм отметил, что девушка была неуклюжа в неудобной обуви – движения ног были чуть замедлены, но труднее всего было сконцентрироваться на мелькании рук. Сэму удалось ударить ее в солнечное сплетение и она села на колено, задохнувшись. Он хотел помочь, в самом же деле – она же женщина! - но вспомнил ее реакцию в прошлый раз и не стал соваться.

Отдышавшись, девушка поднялась, сжимая кулаки. Сэм напрягся – в кино в таких случаях у противника в кулаке или песок, или камни. Неужели, она в таком состоянии, что готова убить его?

-Послушай, я… ой!- он едва успел увернуться от горсти песка, летевшего ему в лицо. Все верно, он не ошибся.- Я хочу только помочь!

Она его уже не слышала или не могла слышать – полностью в состоянии сильнейшего стресса, девица видела перед собой врага и явно жаждала его крови, с чем Сэм был категорически не согласен. Умереть дважды – это даже для него перебор!

Он успел нагнуться и поднять какой-то брус – дело принимало явно нешуточный оборот. Девушка скользнула взглядом по бруску и напряглась еще больше.

-Послушай, у тебя шок, я хочу помо…- девушка прыгнула птицей, ногами выбивая у него из рук брус, падая, перекатываясь и снова вскакивая, намереваясь добить Сэма этим же бруском. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, клянусь!- попытался вразумить ее Сэм, понимая, что это бесполезно.

Девица вертела брус как чертов Стивен Сигал, в глазах горело настоящее безумие.

Сэм отпрыгнул в сторону от летящего в него бруса, уклонился раз, другой, перехватил его, потянул на себя, резко отпустил, придавая инерцию телу девушки, упал на ладони, ударил ногой снова в солнечное сплетение.

Падая, девушка выронила брус и Сэм отшвырнул его ногой.

-Послушай же меня!- зарычал он.- Это все неправильно!

-Ты убил его,- глухо ответила девушка, поднимаясь на ноги и с ненавистью глаза Сэму в глаза.- Ты и твои дружки убили его, а я убью тебя. Снова.

Сэм опешил – девушка повредилась рассудком совершенно откровенно.

-Я не… - он не успел увернуться от мощного удара в челюсть, кулем сваливаясь на землю.

-Он умер у меня на руках,- так же глухо произнесла девушка, нависая над Сэмом.- А теперь умрешь ты, вонючий кусок дерьма.

-Не хотелось бы прерывать представление, дамы, - раздался голос Ханта, появляющегося в свете фар Кортины,- но это уже становится немного странно.

Девушка замерла при первых же словах Джина, как будто ее выключили.

Этот голос… этого не могло быть, но…

Саманта словно прозрела – перед ней полусидел-полулежал мужчина с разбитой губой, выставив вперед руку в защитном жесте. Это она его так отделала? А за что? А кто он такой?

-Со мной такого делать не советую, цыпочка,- произнес тот же голос. Саманта не могла заставить себя шевельнуться, повернуться, убедиться, что это не сон, что этот голос… -Хотя не скрою, у тебя есть стальные яйца,- продолжил голос.- Тайлер, хватит изображать Спящую Красавицу!- рявкнул он со знакомой интонацией. Только один человек в этом гребаном мире мог обладать таким тембром голоса. – Ну так что, милая, будем драться? Предупреждаю, я ни разу не ударил женщину, но если дойдет дело, я обещаю сделать из те…

Саманта резко развернулась, желая, чтобы это было сном.

-Джон…- прошептала она, стараясь разглядеть в слепящем свете фар говорившего.- Джон…

-Джин,- поправил темный силуэт крупного мужчины.- Старший инспектор Джин Хант, милая.

Он приблизился к ней, вставая так, чтобы она могла разглядеть его лицо.

-А ты, стало быть, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

-Это… - Саманта побледнела, дыхание сбилось, как будто она бежала стометровку на время.- Этого не может быть… Джон! – на глаза навернулись предательские слезы.

-Я знал, что мое имя ввергает в трепет цыпочек, но чтобы настолько,- Хант приподнял брови, недоумевая реакции девушки.

-Они убили тебя… кровь… я держала тебя на руках, Джон,- девушку трясло как в лихорадке, по лицу катились слезы, в круглых от шока глазах плескался страх и недоверие.- Я же… ты не… так не бывает!- выкрикнула она.

-Тайлер,- шепнул Джин Сэму,- какого черта в Гайде происходило?

-Понятия не имею,- отозвался тот.- Вероятно, ты ей кого-то напоминаешь или это посттравматический синдром.

-Говори как человек, Сэмми-бой,- так же тихо шикнул Джин.- Послушай, милая, - он постарался говорить как можно мягче, не зная реакцию бледной как смерть девушки. - Я – Джин Хант, я старший инспе…

-Джон, ты умер! – завопила она.- Что происходит? Где я? Это ад? Джон, этого не может быть!

Джин прикоснулся к дрожавшей девушке – ее тряхнуло как от удара током.

-Это автокатастрофа, милая, - он постарался не напугать ее еще больше.- Тебя сбил какой-то ублюдок…

-Шеф!- шикнул Сэм.

-То есть гонщик, - поправился Джин, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки перед собой.- Мы его найдем и оторвем ему яйца, обещаю.

-Шеф!

-Отвали, Тайлер,- тем же тембром голоса ответил Джин, продолжая уговаривать.- А пока давай, я отведу тебя в машине, мы вместе съездим в больницу, где тебя осмотрят.

Он чуть сжал тонкие пальцы девушки – она всхлипнула.

-Это рай, ад? Что это? Почему ты здесь, Джон? – она не сдвинулась с места, поглаживая пальцы мужчины подушечками своих пальцев.

-Это Манчестер, милая. Это и ад, и рай, и черт знает какой гребаный мир. Пошли в машину.

-Ты…- она снова не пошевелилась, по-прежнему находясь в состоянии шока.- Ты живой? Ты правда живой – здесь, сейчас?

-Думаю, более чем,- заверил он.- Что… что ты делаешь? – он постарался не отшатнуться, когда девушка подняла руку и провела по его волосам.

-Даже если это ад, мне все равно,- прошептала она, прижимаясь к нему, чуть приподнимаясь на цыпочках и прикасаясь губами к его губам.

-Кх-х…- выдохнул Сэм от неожиданности увиденного.

Джин, как ему показалось, растерялся впервые в жизни, все еще удерживая одной рукой руку девушки и совершенно не зная, что делать, как тело девушки вдруг резко ослабло и она едва не упала. Джин подхватил ее на руки и понес в машину.

-Расскажешь кому – убью собственноручно,- пообещал он ошарашенному Сэму, проходя мимо него.

-Если б мне еще верили,- тряхнул головой тот, сглатывая комок в горле.

Сгрузив бессознательную девушку на заднее сидение Кортины, сев на переднее и переведя дух, Хант выудил из кармана фляжку и сделал глоток.

-Вы из Гайда все такие ненормальные? – риторически поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь к Сэму.- Что за танцы в стиле тигра и медведя? Что за девчонки, западающие на старшего инспектора? Тайлер, клянусь богом, если и ты полезешь ко мне целоваться, я точно сделаю из твоих яиц омлет,- он сунул в рот сигарету и затянулся.

Сэм не ответил, понимая, что босс в таком же шоке, как и он сам.

Черт знает откуда взявшаяся девица разом перевернула все миры сразу – Сэма, который был уверен, что она из того же времени, что и он сам, Джина, который так и не понял, что произошло, мир 1973 года, где женщины-полицейские понятия не имели ни о каком карате и совершенно определенно не лезли целовать своих начальников при первом же знакомстве.

-Как ее зовут?- спросил Сэм, когда Джин непривычно мягко повел машину.

-Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, детектив из Гайда.

-Не уверен, что она детектив,- с сомнением протянул Сэм, глядя в ночь.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Она многократно дала понять, что не желает иметь ничего общего с копами.

-Тайлер, у нее жетон детектива и поверь мне, если эта цыпа так работает ногами и руками, Гайд может гордиться и начинать рыдать от потери такого офицера.

Сэм закусил губу.

-Она сама просила о переводе?

-Так же как и ты. Кстати,- Джин бросил на него короткий взгляд, - ты хоть и неплохо дерешься, но чтобы я больше не видел тебя в драке с цыпочками. Ты мужик, она… они… они женщины.

Сэм рассеянно кивнул, оглянувшись на заднее сидение, где лежала его тезка и почти однофамилица.


	2. Chapter 2

Джин внес тело бесчувственной девушки в больницу настолько бережно, как будто эта была ваза династии Мин. Конечно, Джин наверняка плевать хотел и на вазы, и на не известных ему китайцев той династии, но Сэм едва сдерживал стремительно падающую челюсть при виде сурового грубоватого шефа, который вел себя как домашний котенок. Произнеси Тайлер хотя бы звук вслух, и не миновать бы ему взбучки, но Сэм и не стремился к мазохизму, помалкивая и делая вид, что его тут нет.

-Добрый вечер, милая,- поприветствовал Хант медсестру.- У меня особо ценный груз, который малость столкнулся с каком-то ублюдком и повредился настолько, что потерял сознание. Будь добра осмотреть и вынести решение. Я буду на улице.

Он сгрузил девушку на кушетку и с хрустом потянулся, на всякий случай метнув в Тайлера предупреждающий взгляд. Когда тот промолчал, Хант фыркнул и вышел на воздух.

-Бумаги на эту цыпу пока не пришли,- сказал он.- Странно, что Гайд поставляет нам таких буйных психов как ты или эта девчонка.

Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами, понимая, что за некоей грубостью шеф маскирует нерешительность и даже – о, боже! - смущение от неловкой ситуации с поцелуем.

-Инспектор Хант! – раздался в машине треск рации, говорившей голосом Филлис Доббс.

-Да! Что? – Джин рысью подскочил к машине.

-Прибыли документы на имя детектива Саманты Тайлер-Джонс. Вам что-нибудь известно?

-Более чем. Где она живет?

Филлис продиктовала адрес. Второй раз за короткий период у Сэма едва не отпала челюсть.

-Закрой рот, Дороти,- посоветовал Джин, заметив его реакцию.- Значит так, я подвезу вас обоих, раз уж вы живете по соседству, но боже тебя упаси трахать эту цыпу – уверен, она и в таком состоянии способна переломать тебе ребра и оторвать яйца. Кстати, что там с ее драндулетом?

-Довольно раритетная модель,- начал Сэм, но тут же поправился.- То есть старая. Короче, развалюха, гребаный кусок дерьма.

-Откуда цыпочки Гайда достают такую рухлядь и какого черта цыпочки Гайда водят мотоциклы? – Джин воззрился на Сэма так, как будто тот мог дать исчерпывающий ответ.- Неужели ехать на этой штуке удобнее, чем в нормальной машине? И как можно ездить на мотоцикле в такой узкой, мать ее, юбке?

-Я не уверен, что она водила байк в юбке,- Джин взглянул на него так, как будто у Сэма выросли антенны.- Нет, это только догадки.

-Цыпочки в Гайде носят брючные костюмы?

-Н… ну… наверное. То есть, я хочу сказать… она была из другого отдела,- Сэм почувствовал себя идиотом под пристальным взглядом шефа, ожидая новых вопросов, но Джин только кивнул, затягиваясь сигаретой и глядя на небо.

-Инспектор Хант,- позвала медсестра,- пациентка в порядке, состояние не критическое. Она может ехать домой при единственном условии – Вы позаботитесь, чтобы она хорошо отдохнула.

-Я привяжу ее к кровати,- пообещал Джин. Сэм закашлялся.- Лучше молчи, Тайлер.

Все еще бессознательная Саманта лежала на кушетке.

-Она точно в порядке? – переспросил Сэм.

-Мы дали ей успокоительное,- заверила медсестра и ушла.

-Надеюсь, она не будет приставать ко мне,- Джин подхватил девушку на руки, пинком открывая дверь больницы.- Я мужчина видный, могу и не устоять,- предвидя реакцию еле сдерживающего смех Тайлера, он добавил:- Проболтаешься – отрежу яйца.

Сэму хватило совести сдержаться и даже не улыбнуться.

-Вот так, милая,- Джин осторожно опустил спящую Саманту на кровать в ее квартире – ничего необычного, однокомнатная, довольно чистая, но очень темная квартира с добротной мебелью, неплохой, хотя и узкой кроватью, телевизором, какими-то женскими штучками на полках, горкой журналов с изображениями мотоциклов и волосатых мужчин в коже, недурной подборкой пластинок около проигрывателя и массивным шкафом в углу. – У цыпы странные вкусы,- заметил Джин глубокомысленно, разглядывая журналы.- Впрочем, замок на двери у нее будет получше твоего, хотя я был бы не против однажды застукать голой и ее,- лицо Сэма пошло пятнами от смущения.- Ладно, иди спать, Тайлер,- сказал Джин, явно намереваясь остаться в квартире Саманты.

-Я мог бы…

-Не мог бы! И нечего на меня пялиться – я не насильник юных девочек. Мне придать тебе ускорение или исчезнешь сам?

Сэм счел угрозу легко выполнимой и покинул квартиру, недоумевая по поводу странного желания шефа остаться с малознакомой девушкой наедине. Нет, Джин хоть и сволочь и грубиян, но Сэм был стопроцентно уверен, что насиловать беззащитную девушку он бы не стал. С такими мыслями Сэм вошел в соседнюю дверь – квартира Саманты была сбоку от его собственной, и закрыл дверь.

Странное совпадение – Гайд, детектив, имена, даже отчасти фамилии, а теперь еще соседство проживания.

В голове Сэма сформировались десятки, сотни вопросов, но с ответами пришлось бы подождать до утра. Завтра суббота, можно отдохнуть, поваляться в кровати подольше и не думать о том, какого черта Джин проведет ночь в квартире Саманты Тайлер-Джонс.

Первым делом Джин, разумеется, обследовал квартиру Саманты – ничего компрометирующего, никакого оружия, наркотиков, все довольно скучно. Документы тоже были в полном порядке – фото на паспорте было внушающе-строгим, как будто девушка взглядом могла убивать. Даже гардероб показал на то, что жизнь Саманты Тайлер-Джонс была довольно пресной, хотя на вкус Ханта довольно симпатичной, особенно если вспомнить порванную по шву узкую юбку, низкую стойку в ней и длинные стройные ноги, способные подниматься так, что дух захватывало. Девица явно не страдала излишней скромностью и ее по справедливости можно было бы назвать оторвой, если не бешеной сучкой. Джин даже не подозревал, насколько он был близок к истине.

Свернувшись в кресле около телевизора, Джин еще раз взглянул на мирно спящую девушку и смежил веки.

Но поспать или даже просто отдохнуть не удалось. Буквально через пять минут она застонала – профессиональное чутье копа подсказало Ханту, что это отнюдь не стон удовольствия – девушка металась на кровати и даже во сне плакала.

-Джон, пожалуйста, не бросай меня!- услышал Хант ее стон.- Не смей, слышишь! Только держись, не уходи! Ты же сильный, ты справишься, ты всегда справлялся. Джон…

Джин подошел к кровати и присел, не зная, что сделать. Все его существо восставало против его присутствия в компрометирующих условиях, нельзя было быть здесь, видеть эти слезы, это горе совершенно незнакомой девушки со странной реакцией на него, нужно было уйти, но Джин не сдвинулся с места. Все-таки, несмотря на то, что он был офицером и женатым человеком, он был мужчиной. Прежде всего мужчиной и не мог спокойно выносить женских слез от неведомой боли.

Саманта сжалась в позу эмбриона, потом резко развернулась, забарахталась во сне, стон превратился в крик.

-Джон, нет! Не уходи!

Кто бы обвинил мужчину в том, что он сделал единственное, что мог сделать в такой ситуации человек?

-Тш-ш-ш-ш…- его ладонь прикоснулась к мокрому от пота лбу девушки, успокаивая и прогоняя кошмары.- Тише, девочка, все хорошо.

И это было неправильно – он не должен был, не мог, не имел права.

-Джон…- всхлипнула она, затихая.- Не бросай меня, пожалуйста! Джон, умоляю, только не уходи!

-Я здесь, - он провел рукой по ее голове, щеке, бережно стирая слезы.- Я не уйду.

Во что он играл? Какого черта совался в страхи этой девчонки? Кого изображал и ради чего?

-Джон, я не смогу без тебя,- она открыла глаза – Джин растерялся и замер.- Я больше не выдержу, клянусь.

Он не ответил, даже не зная за каким чертом все это начал.

Она приподнялась, глядя мужчине в глаза.

-Джонни, о Джонни, что ты со мной сделал! Моя жизнь без тебя стала адом. Я пять гребаных лет живу в постоянном кошмаре, я не могу спать, не могу думать,- она протянула руку и коснулась его щеки – Джин выдержал прикосновение, понимая, что лучше все закончится здесь и сейчас, чем будет тянуться еще. Им вместе работать, да, это неправильно, он начальник, она – его подчиненная, но, черт возьми, он мужик, а она красивая девочка, по неизвестной причине видящая в нем кого-то потерянного.- Я не должна была тогда… не осуждай меня, но у меня не было выхода,- даже в темноте он видел ее глаза – она не видела Джина Ханта, перед ней был кто-то другой, тот, потерянный человек.

Он проклял себя за идиотскую ситуацию, но притянул ее к себе и обнял, утешая. Она обхватила его так крепко, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Да кто знает, может, и зависела.

-Я обязана была, понимаешь,- зашептала она, ероша его волосы.- Прости, ты не хотел видеть меня такой, не хотел, чтобы я стала убийцей, но мне пришлось – ради тебя, ради нас. Отомстить за тебя, чтобы больше никогда никто не пострадал. Прости меня.

Джин не понимал, что она говорила, осознавая, что затуманенный успокоительными мозг девушки видит не его, Джина Ханта, а Джона – человека, на него похожего, и вероятно погибшего.

Она уже не плакала, все так же крепко его обнимая и лаская губами его ухо.

-Эм… Саманта…- голос стал хриплым, но Джин понял, что если не остановиться сейчас, он сломает жизнь этой девочки, а заодно и себе.

-Тш-ш-ш, - она приложила палец к его губам.- Вендетта свершилась, пять лет ада подошли к концу, утром… я не знаю, наверное, я брошу бар и вскрою себе вены. Джонни, я так больше не могу.

-Что? – он отшатнулся, но она не отпустила, падая на него сверху.- Нет!

-Тш-ш-ш…- прошептала она, накрывая его губы своими.

Джин был всего лишь человеком, мужчиной, а мужчине всегда трудно сопротивляться настойчивости молодой красивой девушки, желающей секса, утешения, черт знает чего еще. Тем не менее, он нашел в себе силы отстранить ее и держать на вытянутых руках после того, как поцелуй грозил перерасти в ласки начавшего реагировать на стройную девушку тела, стараясь не думать о сильно заинтересованной проблеме в собственных брюках.

-Тайлер! Джонс! Тьфу, гребаная фамилия,- выругался он, заметив первый проблеск сознания в глазах Саманты.- Я не Джон. Я твой начальник, я Джин Хант, старший инспектор полиции Манчестера.

Она кубарем слетела с него, выражение лица сменилось с испуганно-затравленного на недоумевающее.

-Что?

-Черт,- он поднялся во весь рост.- Я Джин Хант,- повторил он.- Ты затребовала перевод из Гайда в мой отдел вчера утром. Ты попала в автокатастрофу и вероятно повредилась умом.

-Что?!

-Господи боже,- он подошел к торшеру и включил его, поворачиваясь лицом к хлопавшей ресницами Саманте.- Где по-твоему ты находишься?

-Эм… понятия не имею,- она бегло осмотрелась.- В аду? – она пожала плечами.

-Это твоя квартира.

-Это шутка? – она пожала плечами.- Эта пещера – не мой дом,- она вскочила на ноги.- Джон, ты помнишь размеры нашей кровати? – Хант стиснул зубы.- А жалюзи? Ты думаешь, я позволила бы себе повесить на окна какие-то тряпки? А плазма, Джон? Роскошная плазма перед кроватью?

-Плазма? Ты физик? – не понял Джин.

-Очень смешно,- без тени улыбки ответила она.- Бар прогорел, я разорилась или меня ограбили? Джон, что происходит? Ты ведешь себя как чужой.

-Я Джин,- терпеливо повторил он.- Джин Хант. Коп.

Саманта вздрогнула.

-Это уже явно не смешно. Ты не позволил бы себе связаться с этими ублюдками, особенно после того, что они с тобой сделали.

-Господи, девочка!- повысил голос Джин.- Я коп! Я и есть гребаный ублюдок коп! Да оглянись – это не сон, ты работаешь в полиции,- он порылся в кармане пальто и швырнул на кровать жетон.

-Я не якшаюсь с копами!- зарычала она, начиная понимать происходящее. Джин облегченно перевел дух. – Джон, что ты…

-Джин!- рявкнул он.- Шеф! Твой шеф! Разуй глаза, девочка!

Глаза Саманты потемнели от гнева, но она сдержалась.

-Ты… ты выглядишь как-то…

-Ну?

-Ты старше. Немного старше, чем… - она судорожно сглотнула.- Но голос, рост, телосложение, волосы, даже манеры… Джон, это шутка или дурацкий сон?

Хант не выдержал. Конечно, можно было продолжать игру в угадайку и дальше, орать на девчонку, но лучше все разрешить грубо и быстро, хотя это и не по-мужски. Он подошел к девушке и влепил ей пощечину. Несильно, только чтобы отрезвить.

-Прости, - ровным тоном сказал он, когда она схватилась за щеку.- Лучше так, чем…

-Сукин сын,- прошипела она и молниеносно ударила его кулаком в челюсть.- Кто ты такой?

Хант оценил красивый хук правой и даже в чем-то похвалил девушку, но оставлять дело так дальше не смог. Оценив силы, при всей гибкости девчонки и ее талантах, он увернулся от пролетевшего кулака и сгреб ее в железную хватку, прижав руки и заставляя ее бестолково барахтаться.

-Я никогда не бил женщин и это был первый и последний раз, а теперь, цыпа, не дергайся, если не хочешь получить переломы ребер,- он встряхнул ее и подождал, пока она остановила попытки высвободиться.- Так-то лучше, милая.

Он разжал руки и осторожно выпустил дикарку.

-Он никогда бы не ударил меня,- убито произнесла она.

-Прости, мне правда очень жаль,- Ханту было противно – девчонка не была виновата, а тут еще пришлось изображать из себя гребаного Ромео и не менее гребаного, мать его, Отелло.

-У меня мозги кипят от всего этого,- пожаловалась она.- Но спасибо.

-За что?

-За… не знаю. За решительность, наверное,- она пожала плечами.- Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Джон… его уже давно нет, а я все еще верю в сказки,- она потерла виски.- Спасибо… Джин,- добавила она, с каким-то надрывом произнеся его имя.

Он кивнул, выуживая из кармана фляжку и делая глоток.

-Держи,- он протянул ей, но она качнула головой.

-Я не пью, ты же зна… то есть… - она опустила голову.- Но это ничего не меняет, мистер Хант,- сказала она спустя миг.- Я не сотрудничаю с копами.

-Очень интересно, а теперь можешь это забыть – ты работала в Гайде, ты перевелась сюда и ты будешь работать на меня, со мной, в моей команде.

-Нет, не буду,- спокойно парировала она.- А захочешь настоять – я тебя убью, мне нечего терять.

-Нисколько не сомневаюсь, мисс Брюс Ли, но скорее я разжую тебя и выплюну как жвачку.

-Не стой у меня на пути, Хант. Жаль, что ты похож на… это ничего не изменит – я не работаю на копов и не буду работать на них… на вас.

-Сегодня уже суббота, милая, можешь сколько угодно ломаться как последняя целка, но в понедельник ты придешь на работу как послушная девочка и будешь работать в команде под моим руководством,- он ткнул пальцем в нее.

-Мне насрать на то, что ты хочешь, Хант,- совершенно спокойно ответила Саманта.- И можешь засунуть свой значок себе в задницу и провернуть дважды, чтобы дошло – я не работаю на копов.

-Я найду нечто получше, что можно было бы засунуть тебе, - поддразнил он и Саманта вспыхнула румянцем.- Только я не трахаю маленьких сучек без особой нужды.

Он развернулся, открыл дверь и вышел.

Сэм села на пол и опустила голову, потирая ноющую шею.

Менее чем через пять минут дверь снова открылась и Хант швырнул планшет на кровать.

-Здесь твои документы и деньги. Тайлер заглянет утром и будь паинькой – не бей его.

-Эй, Хант,- окликнула Саманта. Подождав заинтересованного взгляда, она закончила: - Ты знаешь, что ты гребаный говнюк?

-Более чем,- кивнул он и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Саманта понятия не имела, что это за квартира, откуда в шкафу женские вещи чудовищного кроя и цвета, почему телевизор не имеет пульта управления, телефон на тумбочке выглядит как гребаный раритет, какого черта она одета как ее собственная бабушка и что вообще происходит.

Финальную точку поставила газета, обнаруженная в планшете, датированная сентябрем 1973 года.

Испугалась ли Сэм, вздрогнула ли внутренне, пала ли духом? Нет, даже шок прошел, уступив место холодной решимости.

Перемещение во времени! Мечта человечества, мать ее! Вселение в тело человека того времени с неисчерпаемыми возможностями к действию!

Какого хера она должна нервничать?! Она одинока в будущем, единственный родной человек погиб, а она здесь, она может все исправить, предупредить его заранее, изменить историю, изменить всю жизнь – свою, его, черт знает чью еще…

И едва ли кривой оскал решительности на лице Саманты можно было назвать улыбкой – она готовилась найти тот гребаный рычаг, вставить его в задницу мирозданию и повернуть, согласно всем законам физики.

-Значит, Хант, хочешь видеть меня копом, ублюдок? – произнесли ее губы. - Ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.

Сэм впервые спал спокойно – никаких девочек с настроечной таблицы телевизора, никаких звонков с того света, только покой и тишина, засосавшая его как болото, едва он коснулся головой подушки.

Вроде бы он слышал гул знакомых голосов, доносившихся из соседней квартиры, вроде бы это даже было рычание Ханта, ну да и черт с ним.

Тело ныло от вчерашней разминки в стиле боев без правил, но это было даже приятно – девица была действительно профи, и Сэм даже не отказался бы повторить спарринг в каком-нибудь более комфортном месте типа клуба, просто чтобы вспомнить старые навыки. И он тем более не возражал бы, если бы девчонка надрала задницу самому Ханту.

Он фыркнул, широко улыбнувшись, едва представив девушку, придавившую вопящего Джина сверху и заломившую ему руки. О, да, месть сладка, не важно чьими руками выполненная.

Он принял душ, завернулся в полотенце и в таком виде вышел на кухню. Приготовил завтрак, закинул в себя чашку кофе, как дверь открылась, явно выбитая чьей-то очень мощной ногой, которую следовало бы оторвать и засунуть в задницу какому-то совершенно потерявшему стыд и совесть начальнику.

-Эй, какого черта!- завопил Сэм, выскакивая в комнату и едва не сваливаясь от шока на пол – уперев руки в бока, сверкая глазищами, перед ним возвышалась девушка, которая вчера едва не сломала ему жизнь и очень важные для этой жизни ребра.

-Тайлер, я полагаю,- констатировала девица, хищно оглядывая мужчину с ног до головы – Сэм поежился, чувствуя себя неловко в одном полотенце на бедрах.- Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- представилась она, захлопывая многострадальную дверь пинком и проходя в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения.- Раз мы будем работать вместе, мне нужны нормальные шмотки, а не это дерьмо, способное возбудить только моего дедушку,- она указала на свое тело, одетое в юбку темно-серого цвета до колен, блузку, фривольно завязанную намного выше пупка и черный вязаный жакет. Если прибавить к наряду черные плотные колготки и не особо удобную обувь, можно было представить лицо мужчины, увидевшего эту «красоту».

-А… э…

-Прекрати стонать – я еще не трахнула тебя,- успокоила девица.- Мне нужно, чтобы ты показал мне местные магазины шмоток, чтобы я могла найти себе нормальную одежду, хотя бы похожую на то, что я носила в своем времени.

-Э… но…

-Ладно, мне насрать, что ты подумаешь, но я из будущего, я привыкла носить узкие джинсы, обтягивающие мою задницу, сапоги или кроссовки для быстроты бега, нормальную кожаную куртку, и что-нибудь не сильно выпендрежное под ней. Если я выражаюсь доступно, от тебя мне нужен гид по магазинам. С ублюдками, желающими облапать мою задницу я разберусь сама,- добавила она.- Что еще?- раздраженно поинтересовалась она, видя замедленную реакцию мужчины.- Я уже сказала – пока не разберусь со шмотками - никакого секса.

-Черт, да какого хера ко мне вламываются все подряд?! – не выдержал Сэм.

Саманта приподняла бровь ровно настолько, чтобы придать лицу заинтересованное выражение.

-У тебя дерьмовая дверь, отличная задница и выразительный… - она коротко взглянула на приподнявшееся полотенце,- …взгляд, так что, думаю, тебе совершенно не за чем комплексовать.

-Дерьмо!- выругался Сэм, хватая свои вещи и позорно сбегая в ванную.

Девица пожала плечами и села в кресло.

Буквально через две минуты Сэм вышел к ней, кипя от злости и страстно желая выяснить из какого времени в мирные семидесятые присылают таких оторв.

-В общем так, - Саманта критически оглядела его,- куртка мне нравится, мне нужны нормальные брюки, а не эти восторги хиппи.

-Ты считаешь меня знатоком моды? – Сэм открыл дверь и жестом приказал девушке проваливать из квартиры.

-Я считаю, что у тебя вчера была славная стачка, но давно не было нормального секса,- без обиняков заявила она, задевая его плечом.

Сэм очень глубоко вздохнул, стараясь привести нервы в порядок. Единственный человек из будущего – и та сучка.

-Говно, говно, говно… господи, у них есть что-нибудь менее дерьмовое?! Хотя… - Саманте потребовалось полчаса, чтобы обшарить весь магазин женской одежды. При виде юбок у нее едва волосы не встали дыбом, от вида блузок в полосочку, горошек, цветочек начинало видимо подташнивать.

Пока они шли, Сэм успел пересказать свою короткую историю своего перемещения в это время, Саманта же в свою очередь поведала о том, что она владелец рок-бара «Benzine» на окраине Манчестера, что живет одна, водит байк и плюет на морали и нравственность, трахая все, что в данный момент симпатично. Она преувеличивала – боль потери это не заглушало, зато приносило облегчение мозгам и телу.

-Так,- заявила она,- здесь пусть одеваются дамочки этого тысячелетия, а нам в мужской отдел.

-Но женщины не носят мужские брюки!- взмолился Сэм.

-Зато мужчины носят женские,- она с презрением оглядела его клеш.

Приведя в ужас продавщицу требованием найти девушке приличные брюки, купив пять пар и натянув одни, Саманта без сожаления выкинула юбку прямо в примерочной.

-Тебя просто не поймут,- покачал головой Сэм, глядя на строгий крой простых черных брюк и довольно приличное ему сочетание блузки, завязанной узлом над голым животом.

-Мне не нужно понимание, мне нужна нормальная одежда,- парировала она, покупая строгие мужские рубашки черного, темно-синего и темно-зеленого цвета самого маленького размера.- Если женщина не выглядит стервой, женщина никогда не добьется успеха в бизнесе.

-Из какого ты времени? – не выдержал он, понимая глупость вопросов в таком месте, как магазин.

-2006 от рождения Христа. Меня сбил какой-то говнюк и я очнулась уже здесь.

-Ты… - у Сэма пересохли губы.- Я тоже! Господи, так это может быть по-настоящему? Этот мир, ты, наш мир!

Она коротко взглянула на него.

-Послушай, давай расставим точки над i – я и так поняла, что ты из нашего времени, иначе я не приперлась бы к тебе рано утром, я знаю, что тебя напрягает это время, но меня оно не напрягает, мне вообще на все насрать, и, кажется, у меня есть цель.

-То есть тебя не пугает то, что ты попала в прошлое?

-Нет. Тем более что это отличный шанс разгрести все дерьмо, что произошло в будущем. Этой ночью я вела себя как идиотка, но хорошее промывание мозгов дало мне понять, что это даже здорово – я могу все исправить, не допустить, чтобы… - она запнулась.- Просто все исправить.

-Я в коме,- поделился он мыслями.

-Наверное, я тоже,- не удивилась она.- Ты не находишь странным то, что я из будущего, что живу по соседству с тобой, что тебе первому надрала задницу, едва попав сюда, что у нас одинаковые имена и почти одинаковые фамилии?

-Мы можем лежать в одной больнице и быть в соседних палатах?- кивнул он.

-Типа того, но если ты дергаешься, если у тебя есть кто-то близкий, у меня есть только бармен, официантки и посетители. Они милые, но ворковать около койки коматозницы не будут. Слушай, можешь связаться с этим душкой Хантом и попросить его подбросить меня в ближайший салон байков? Я чувствую себя без него голой.

-Позвонить Ханту? – Сэм задумался. Сам бы он никогда не стал тревожить начальника по такой ерунде.

-Ладно, просто набери номер, я сама его вызову.

Кортина припарковалась около небольшого кафе, где Сэм и Саманта наслаждались ланчем. Джин, мгновением спустя появившийся из машины, полыхал от гнева.

-Какого черта, цыпочка?! – зарычал он, быком надвигаясь на совершенно равнодушную девушку.

-Ты можешь не орать, здоровяк?- невозмутимо поинтересовалась она.- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сопроводил даму в салон мотоциклов – хочу покопаться в местном дерьме и выбрать наименее дерьмовое.

-Даму?! – взревел Джин.- Я вижу перед собой наглую сучку, которой я надеру уши и задницу за неуважение к начальнику!

Саманта медленно приподнялась и подошла к мужчине.

-Этой ночью ты был сговорчивее, сладкий,- шепнула она ему в лицо.- Ты же не хочешь сплетен про то, что гроза Манчестерских говнюков трахнул свою подчиненную, будучи глубоко и безнадежно женатым?

Джин скрипнул зубами.

-Я вышвырну тебя из отдела пинком под зад, шлюха,- зашипел он.

-Я тоже люблю тебя, а теперь сажай свою аппетитную задницу в свою машину и вези меня в салон,- так же тихо ответила Саманта.

Тайлер, вскочивший при появлении шефа, молчал, пораженный наглостью девчонки, младше Ханта минимум в полтора раза. Природная интеллигентность не позволила бы ему самому вести себя так… впрочем, у него не было развратного взгляда, сисек третьего размера, упругой даже в мужских брюках задницы, и бедер, которыми эта бестия виляла как гребаная фотомодель.

-Тайлер, не зарывайся,- предупредил Хант.

-Тайлер – это та нежная фея,- Саманта кивнула на Сэма.- А для тебя я буду Джонс, чтобы не путал,- она облизнула губы.

-Ты меня хочешь,- еще тише прошипел Хант.

-Ты меня тоже,- так же тихо ответила она, глядя в глаза мужчины.- И ты мог бы меня поиметь, если бы не был сентиментальным мудаком, а теперь ты отсосешь.

-Шлюха.

-Педик.

-Сучка.

-Еще слово и я уложу тебя прямо на столике, оседлаю сверху и так отымею, что потом мочиться неделю не сможешь.

Джин никогда не признал бы первенство женщины, но в данном случае, девчонка была так же нахальна, как и он сам.

-Ладно, сучка, я отвезу тебя и Тайлера, но потом можешь забыть о заднем сидении моей машины.

-Я на заднем сидении твоей машины – в твоих мокрых мечтах, Хант.

На полминуты повисла молчаливая дуэль взглядов. Атмосфера накалилась до такой степени, что ни Саманта, ни Джин не были уверены, что бы произошло в следующий момент – очень некрасивая драка или очень бурный секс.

-Шеф? – подал голос Сэм, про которого парочка как-то забыла, увлекшись перепалкой.

-В машину, Тайлер!- приказал Хант.

-Спасибо,- от души поблагодарила Саманта.

-Сделаешь минет,- бросил Хант.

В ответ она выставила средний палец и медленно его облизала, высунув язык, вызвав приглушенные проклятия своего нового начальника.

-Шеф?- снова подал голос Сэм, когда девушка опустилась на сидение, швырнув пакеты с покупками рядом.

Хант не ответил, резко дав по газам.

-Боже мой… О. Боже. Мой! Это шутка?! Господи боже! – Саманта бегала от одного байка к другому и стонала.- Это самое убогое создание из металла! Это черепаха! Господи, не допусти, чтобы я умерла от разрыва сердца.

Сияющие новенькие мотоциклы Royal enfield bullet были фантастически медлительны, со слабыми тормозами и жесткой, неточно работающей коробкой переключения передач.

-Анахронический передний тормоз: барабан с двойным кулачком – господи-и-и…- выдохнула Саманта, глядя на колеса. – А это что? «Приборная панель»? Ни тахометра, ни даже лампочек нейтральной передачи и резерва – как это вообще может ездить?! – завопила она.

Продавец от шока клиентки не мог выговорить ни слова, Сэм наслаждался его замешательством как понимающий девушку, Хант курил очередную по счету сигарету и думал о том, откуда на него сваливаются ненормальные сотрудники и где Гайд набирает свой штат.

-Это я куплю только тогда, когда у меня отрастут яйца! – категорично заявила она, упираясь пальцем в растерявшегося окончательно продавца.- Черт, 1973 год! Почему не восьмидесятый? Ладно, я согласна даже на семьдесят шестой, но искать что-то стоящее в семьдесят третьем – все равно, что давить прыщ на заднице. Больно, глупо и обидно.

-Мисс, это лучший мотоци…- начал заикающийся продавец, но Саманта даже зарычала.

-Что есть 1971 года выпуска и менее дерьмовое?

-О, у нас появился превосходный экземпляр Jawa-CZ 175,- затарахтел продавец.- Одноцилиндровый, четырехскоростной…

Пока он тарахтел, глаза девушки постепенно зажигались.

-Хант, оформить малыша сможешь?- крикнула она. Дождавшись кивка, она сгребла продавца и унеслась любоваться железным конем.

-Она ограбила банк или в Гайде такое жалованье, что нам, смертным, и не снилось? – обратился Хант к Сэму. Тот пожал плечами. Девчонку явно любили где-то наверху, раз она могла позволить себе изыски в виде относительно нового байка и кучи шмоток.

-И чтобы к понедельнику привезли!- раздался крик откуда-то сбоку.- И меня не волнует, что в этой сраной заднице нет черных сидений!

-Она точно коп? – снова обратился Хант к Сэму. Тот закрыл лицо руками.

-Лучшее дерьмо из новинок рынка байков,- сообщила сияющая девушка.- Гонять на таком малыше, конечно, не особо выйдет, но все лучше, чем это убожество, что предложили первым. Черный как сама ночь,- она обняла Сэма за плечи и повела на выход.- Сиденье просто закачаешься, скорость – зайца догонит. Не бог весть что, но ты как думаешь, на таком малыше я смогу участвовать в гонках по пересеченной местности?

-Ты гонщик?

-Ну… не то, чтобы… это не мой красавец, но для этого времени сойдет.

-Эй, девочки, ничего не забыли?- гаркнул Хант.

-Слушай, где ты достал такие перчатки?- Саманта обернулась к шефу.- У меня тоже были шикарные. У этих олухов нет, так что надо будет купить, а я тут почти ничего не знаю.

-Откуда вы оба свалились, дамы?- прищурился Хант.- У меня такое впечатление, что я общаюсь с сестричками из дурдома.

-Не ревнуй, просто Сэм отчасти в теме, а ты нет.

-Джо-о-онс, не нарывайся!

-Ладно, мне нужна нормальная обувь и нормальная куртка. Подвезешь до салона кожи и меха?

-Ты что, в самом деле ограбила банк?- шепнул Сэм.

-Нет, просто в этой дурацкой планшетке оказалось очень много банкнот,- поделилась она.- Видимо, в этом мире обо мне кто-то позаботился.

Продавщица никак не ожидала увидеть молодую девушку в мужских брюках, мужской же рубашке и мужских ботинках, с таким выражением лица, как будто у нее под носом лежал кусок дерьма.

Быстро просмотрев все модели, Саманта остановилась на довольно строгом черном пальто и средней длины шубке. Сгрузив покупки Сэму, она широким жестом пригласила мужчин в кафе.

-Не понимаю, зачем тебе тогда вообще работать?- Джин был уязвлен до глубины души – его парни не имели обыкновения сорить деньгами, а какая-то вертихвостка за один день спустила едва ли не годовое жалованье.

-Я не настаивала, но во всем должна быть справедливость – если меня сюда вызвали, я вправе ожидать, что мне дадут самое необходимое.

-Чем тебя не устраивает Кортина?!

-Я не умею управлять машинами.

-А я и не предлагал управлять. Быть пассажиром для тебя слишком скромно?

-Я самостоятельна с четырнадцати лет и не нуждаюсь в няньках и личных водителях.

-Скажи еще, что стреляешь как Клинт Иствуд,- Джин опрокинул в себя стакан виски.

Саманта вдруг опустила голову. Она пила кофе и жевала бифштекс с картошкой, отказавшись от более крепкой выпивки.

-Я умею не только наливать выпивку, но и вышибать мозги,- глухо ответила она, наконец подняв голову и встречаясь тяжелым взглядом с Хантом.- Не хотелось бы повторять пройденный материал, но если придется, моя рука не дрогнет, поверь мне.

-Черт, в моем отделе цыпочка - детектив-инспектор, которая водит байк, может надрать задницу любому мужику, предпочитает мужской стиль женскому и стреляет как ковбой – почему я не удивляюсь?! – риторически заметил Хант. – Слушай, цыпа, девочки в полиции приносят кофе и булочки своим начальникам,- он наклонился над столиком.- И они ведут себя как гребаные монашки, не смея пикнуть лишний раз. Это не Лондон, это Манчестер, здесь парни могут не понять цыпу рангом выше их, так что мой тебе совет – не высовывайся.

-Мне повторить, что я не собиралась связываться с копами? – вопросом ответила Саманта. Так же наклоняясь над столиком. – Что ты скажешь, если узнаешь, что я даже не родилась в этом времени?

-Скажу, что если не хочешь загреметь в психушку, тебе лучше забыть о своих мокрых фантазиях.

-Ненастоящий мир, Сэм,- она не сводила взгляда с Ханта, но обратилась к Тайлеру.- Ты прав, черт тебя дери, этот мир – иллюзия. Как иначе объяснить спокойствие этого ублюдка, сидящего передо мной, относительно бабы в его отделе? Насколько я знаю, цыпы носили форму пай-девочек и имели принадлежность к женскому отделу полиции, ахали при виде особо обезображенных трупов, их не использовали как пушечное мясо, не посылали в работу под прикрытием, заваливали бумажной работой и плевать хотели на их умственные способности, а тут появляюсь я – вся в белом, с самомнением выше Эйфелевой башни, плюющая на все законы и одного зарвавшегося говнюка, собирающаяся быть в звании женщины детектива-инспектора, дня не отработав в полиции и уголовном розыске в частности. Но документы у меня в полном порядке, кошелек набит банкнотами под завязку, я нахожу байк взамен своего, собираюсь в ближайшее время трахнуть своего шефа, который не против, вопреки всем его гребаным моралям, и все это с легкостью щелчка пальцев,- она откинулась на спинку стула и щелкнула пальцами.- Да, Сэмми-бой, ты или в глубокой жопе, или в глубокой коме, а если брать меня, то я уже труп, раз небеса так благоволят мне.

-Саманта,- Сэм стиснул зубы,- не думаю, что тебе стоит так говорить.

-Почему же, Сэмми-бой? - Хант спокойно докурил сигарету и загасил ее в пепельнице.- Цыпа права – я едва ли потерпел бы в своей команде такую сучку, но мне плевать, если она окажется хотя бы вполовину так же хороша, как ее язык в моей заднице, потому что любая ее мельчайшая ошибка – и эта цыпа получит от Джин Джина такого пинка под задницу, что перелетит материк. А если я услышу еще одно такое гребаное предложение из этого хорошенького ротика, я найду чем его заткнуть, и поверь мне, милая, едва ли кто-то меня в этом упрекнет. Подумай, девочка, о своем поведении и прими решение до понедельника, когда я возжелаю увидеть в своем офисе не самоуверенную дешевую шлюху, а ответственную женщину-копа, к которой можно будет повернуться спиной, зная, что она не всадит в нее вилку. Пошли, Тайлер!

Джин кинул на стол купюру и встал.

-Ты в самом деле перегнула палку, Джонс,- произнес Сэм.- Даже для девушки нашего времени это было чересчур грубо.

-Я завезу твои покупки к тебе домой, Джонс,- сказал Джин, подходя к машине.- Но лично тебя я бы предпочел больше никогда не видеть,- добавил он, садясь внутрь.

Сэм коротко взглянул на стиснувшую зубы девушку, одиноко сидевшую за столиком, чуть качнул головой и сел в Кортину. Машина рванула с места.

-Дерьмо,- выругалась Саманта.- Как кого-то паршивого щенка носом в лужу!

Обиднее всего была правда слов Ханта – Саманта явно перешла все дозволенные границы, перебрав и с количеством крепких выражений, и с наездами на будущего начальника, и с отношением к людям в частности, и к миру в целом, и со всей этой бравадой деньгами, непонятно каким образом оказавшимися у нее в планшете.

Она вспомнила себя пять лет назад – она не была такой. Спокойная, улыбчивая, вежливая, она сломалась после трагедии под Рождество. Она потеряла себя, изменила имидж с веселой девчонки на расчетливую суку, щедро приправляющую речь крепкими словами. И дело было не в окружении рокеров и байкеров, а в общем настрое, изломанности. Жизнь, некогда игравшая красками, стала именно гребаной, ублюдочной, мерзкой.

После того случая, Саманта потерялась, но окончательно изменилась уже после первого убийства во имя мести. С первой же пулей она выпустила зверя, загнать которого обратно в глубины души и подсознания было уже невозможно.

Но Хант прав, она зашла далеко, используя людей – настоящих ли, нет ли – ради себя любимой. Нет, не в эгоизме – Саманта всегда щедро делилась всем с окружающим миром, но именно в использовании. Настоящий этот мир или нет – не важно, но как и в любом мире, здесь есть люди, которым тоже может быть больно, весело, обидно или хорошо.

Джин – не Джон, хотя внешне и по манере держать себя они одно целое. Джон не был копом, Джон никогда не позволил бы себе ударить ее или другую женщину, но что если Джин – переродившийся в этом мире Джон, который таким образом хочет вернуть прежнюю Саманту? Мир вверх тормашками, мир наоборот, где Джон сам возглавляет отдел уголовного расследования отделения полиции, где он жив, женат, имеет немалый авторитет и где ему плевать на Саманту Тайлер-Джонс, где она для него – одна из цыпочек, слишком далеко зашедших в своей вседозволенности.

Путешествие ли это во времени, бред или разыгравшееся воображение ее соседа по больнице, где она, возможно, умирает в будущем, но Саманте явно дали второй шанс. Ей, Сэму, которому и без нее несладко, Джину-Джону, миру, Земле… да кто же знает?

В двадцать пять лишиться любимого, а вслед за ним и себя, в тридцать попасть в автокатастрофу, очнуться в прошлом или в другом мире, рожденном разумом Сэма Тайлера – неплохого парня, только грустного и отчаянно желающего понять, что происходит и проснуться дома. Потом Джин… такой родной, но такой далекий человек, который за каким-то чертом сидел с ней ночью, пытался утешить, долго терпел ее выходки и остроты…

Это ей нечего терять и совершенно плевать, где жить, и жить ли вообще, но Джин… если он в самом деле существует… или Сэм… а ведь она даже не извинилась за свое поведение вчера вечером.

-Раз-два, на дворе трава,- послышалось пение.- Жар и лед, кто-то умрет,- Саманта завертела головой, стараясь понять, откуда доносится пение.- Лед не тает, Сэмми опоздает,- она вскочила и бросилась в сторону, оглядываясь. За кафе играли две девочки в одинаковых красных платьицах, с бантами в длинных светлых волосах. Девочки прыгали через скакалку и напевали песенку. Увидев Саманту, девочки повернули к ней головы и закончили: - Ничто не поможет – кто тебе дороже?

Саманта с ужасом смотрела на девочек, улыбающихся совсем не по-детски хищными оскалами.

-Кто уйдет со мной – выбор за тобой,- снова запела одна девочка, и вторая подхватила: - Двух не спасти – просто отпусти. Сердце или мозг – вот в чем вопрос,- закончили они хором.

-Мисс! Мисс, Вы забыли сумку!- руки Саманты коснулся официант, протягивая ей планшет. Она вздрогнула всем телом и обернулась к нему.

-Что?

-Сумка, мисс, Вы ее оставили на столе,- он сунул ей в руки планшет. Саманта как сомнамбула схватила ее и повернула голову к девочкам – в тупике никого не было.- С Вами все в порядке, мисс? – парень снова коснулся ее руки.- Вы побледнели.

-Я… - она сглотнула вязкий комок в горле.- Да… да-да, все хорошо, - глаза обшаривали тупик в поисках подтверждения чего угодно, чтобы понять, что она не сошла с ума.

-Вы уверены, мисс?

-Д-да,- немного заикаясь кивнула она. – Просто… - она потерла виски,- впрочем, нет, ничего, спасибо.

Парень кивнул и ушел в кафе.

На негнущихся ногах она прошла чуть вглубь, глядя на землю.

-Сердце или мозг – вот в чем вопрос,- прошелестел ветер.

Саманта подошла к бакам в углу тупика – за одним из них валялась детская скакалка, новенькая, чистая как только что из магазина.

Мир перестал казаться фантазией. Кто-то добрый наверху, положивший в ее планшет деньги, имел недобрые намерения.

Саманта подняла скакалку и стиснула ее в кулаке.

Деньги, предупреждения девочек в красных платьях – Сэм говорил, что видел одну такую с настроечной таблицы телевизора, слишком большие поблажки, странное назначение в полицию, даже Джин, странным образом похожий на ее погибшего любимого… Это уже была не игра и не фантазия, кто-то явно имел виды на чью-то жизнь. Сэма, Джина, самой Саманты…

Или не на жизнь?

Игра велась на душу?

На души?


	3. Chapter 3

Хант молча сунул покупки Джонс Сэму, кивнул на его прощальные слова и укатил. Сэм проводил взглядом Кортину и покачал головой – все-таки даже невозмутимого, хоть и вспыльчивого шефа, можно было очень больно ранить. Он не стал лезть к начальнику под кожу в попытке выяснить, что произошло ночью, но понял, что что бы не случилось, ни он, ни она ему ничего не скажут. Временно сгрузив пакеты у себя, Сэм свалился на кровать. Энни говорила, что в выходные займется какими-то женскими делами, потом сходит на свидание с очередным поклонником, а сам Сэм полдня провел с сумасбродной девчонкой из своего времени, которая умудрилась заставить быть ее личным водителем самого Джина Ханта, а Сэма и вовсе мальчиком на побегушках.

За неимением чего-то лучшего, Сэм включил телевизор и под его мирное журчание задремал. Впереди было полтора дня безделья и тоски из-за того, что судьба привела в его мир не нормальную девушку, которая поняла бы и могла бы хоть как-то помочь, а непонятно что с гонором породистой лошади, ни в пенни не ставившей никого вокруг.

Саманта отбросила скакалку и нахмурилась. Игры в «Сумеречную зону» ей нравились, пока дело не доходило до нее непосредственно или кого-то ей близкого. Из чего она должна выбирать?

Нет, смысл слов девочек был понятен, даже происхождение самих девочек было понятно, но что они хотели от нее? Если думать логически, этот мир был порождением мозговой активности Тайлера, а она просто удачно подвернулась… хотя ее мозг не стал бы выдумывать таких деталей как шеф, похожий на ее погибшего возлюбленного или черт знает какое прошлое относительно ее времени. В самом деле, кто был тот добряк, что дал ей планшет, туго набитый банкнотами? Почему сознание Сэма – или это уже ее сознание? – пытается предупредить ее?

Сердце заколотилось как безумное, предчувствуя опасность. Даже воздух вокруг, казалось, стал густым как кисель.

Она не могла знать ничего про это время, но откуда-то всплывали обрывки воспоминаний – ее ли? Она как будто видела жизнь Сэма Тайлера, его прошлое, настоящее – здесь и сейчас – и, что пугало сильнее – будущее. Лицо незнакомой девушки по имени Майя, файлы в компьютере, где угадывалось лицо кого-то знакомого, ощущение горячих слез на глазах, которые принадлежали Сэму, смех ребенка, которым когда-то был Сэм, приветливое лицо красивой светловолосой женщины – матери Сэма, и последнее – как в замедленной съемке движение смазанной от скорости машины, надвигающейся на нее – надвигающейся на Сэма… короткий миг, когда зрачки успели среагировать, толчок… тьма… пробуждение в знакомом, но далеком мире семидесятых, как будто в новом теле.

Чей-то громкий смех прервал поток информации, Саманта вздрогнула всем телом и чуть не упала, осознав, что бестолково пялится на баки с мусором, сжав кулаки до онемения.

-Подключение напрямую к его мозгу? – прошептала она.- Телепатия?

Она разжала пальцы, как-то равнодушно разглядывая полукружия отметок от ногтей, впившихся в ладони.

-Но он не контролирует меня,- она пошевелила пальцами.- Это неправильно,- выдохнула она, осознавая нелепость ситуации.

Допустим, что она и правда попала в автокатастрофу, как и Сэм, допустим, что она лежит в коме в соседней палате в больнице, но как тогда объяснить ментальную связь незнакомого ей доселе человека с ней? Как вообще объяснить ментальную связь?

Она потерла щеки и встряхнулась. Она попросту выглядела глупо, стоя в тупике за кафе и пытаясь рассуждать о высоких материях перед мусорными баками.

Нужно домой… ну, туда, где она живет… здесь, в этом мире, этом времени.

-Черт,- она развернулась и выбежала из тупика.

Брать такси не хотелось – голова гудела от попыток понять, куда ее занесло и что ей тут делать. Нужен был свежий воздух, прогулка, тренировка для ног, рук, чего угодно.

Люди вокруг смеялись, кричали, целовались, ругались, держались за руки, куда-то шли… но они настоящие! Она точно понимала, что едва Сэм закроет глаза, они никуда не исчезнут. То, что произошло ночью, выходило за рамки понимания – Сэм наверняка спал, тогда как Джин был с ней – настоящий, горячий, живой. Прикосновения его губ, его руки на ее волосах, ощущение сильного тела, прижатого к ней… такой… настоящий Джин-Джон.

Ноги несли ее сами по себе, как на автомате, в то время как голова и руки были обособлены. Пальцы прикоснулись к губам – он целовал ее, это было, черт возьми!

А Сэм знал Джона раньше, в их времени? Почему Хант выглядит как Джон? Или это альтер-эго самого Сэма?

Тайлер – человек даже на первый взгляд мягкий, интеллигентный, Хант – грубиян, один из тех, кто сначала делает, потом думает. Джон был таким же, когда они познакомились – самоуверенный ублюдок, который смягчился позже.

Если Сэм выдумал этот мир, хотя не ясно для чего вообще ему это понадобилось, кем он заселил его?

Саманта знала только шефа – остальных увидит лишь в понедельник, но уже сейчас она могла с уверенностью сказать, что команда будет разношерстной, эмоциональной ровно до того уровня, чтобы можно было бы угадать в человеке какое-то качество или эмоцию самого Сэма.

И откуда она это могла понимать?

Как она могла уже сейчас судить о том, чего знать не могла?

Это Сэм пытался передать ей эмоции? Она тоже плод его воображения?

-Простите,- какой-то парень случайно задел ее плечом. Саманта даже не обратила на это внимания.

-Но я живая,- громко сказала она, как бы стараясь убедить мироздание в своих словах.

-Я не нарочно, мисс,- миролюбиво поднял руки парень.

-Что? – Саманта взглянула на него как на привидение.- А, нет, все в порядке. Ничего страшного.

Она осознала, что стоит посреди улицы, заполненной людьми и смотрит перед собой. Людской поток огибал ее со всех сторон, люди ворчали, толкали ее, что-то говорили.

Как сомнамбула, она ступила с тротуара на проезжую часть, даже не понимая, что делает.

-Осторожно!- чьи-то руки схватили ее поперек талии и с силой дернули.- Мэм, что Вы делаете? Мэм? Вы в порядке? Мэм?

Она хлопнула ресницами раз, другой, взглянула на белое как мел лицо рыжеволосого мужчины, легонько встряхивавшего ее.

-Что? – спросила она одними губами, ничего не понимая.

-Вы в порядке? – спросил тот.- Вам нехорошо?

Она посмотрела на его руки, ощутила хватку, проморгалась.

-А… да… да, простите, я… просто я задумалась и… простите, сэр,- она перевела дух и улыбнулась.- Спасибо.

-Вы точно в порядке, мэм? – прищурился он на нее.

-Да, конечно, все нормально. Извините, что…

Он отпустил ее, все еще с сомнением глядя на нее, но потом кивнул и скрылся в толпе.

Саманта даже не поняла, что едва не попала под колеса машин – мозг как будто отключился от реальности.

Реальности ли?

Ничего не соображая, она поднялась к себе, но внезапно ноги отказались идти, подкосившись – в мозгу как будто переключили рубильник и ее осенило – она чуть не попала под машину!

-Господи боже!- вскрикнула она, сползая по стене. Если бы не тот человек, она бы… как тогда… как Джон… - Господи боже! – закричала она, хватаясь за голову, обезумевшими глазами глядя перед собой.

-Что прои… Саманта! Сэм! Вставай, вот так… пошли… - кажется, кто-то тормошил ее, дергал, тащил куда-то. Она едва переставляла ноги, поскуливая от подступавшей паники, которая, как она знала, могла перерасти в полноценную истерику.- Пойдем… давай, девочка, вот так… Держи! – в руку ткнулось что-то холодное.- Нет-нет, выпей,- зубы клацнули о стекло, горло обожгло как огнем – она закашлялась, на глазах выступили слезы, но мозг разом протрезвел.

-Я… меня чуть… - она задохнулась, разжимая пальцы – стакан упал на пол.- Машина… тот человек… Сэм, связь разумов… но Джин… - она что-то бормотала, но мужчина ее понял.

-Я все думал, когда тебя прорвет,- он налил ей еще и заставил выпить.- Я прошел через это. Нет, допивай,- велел он, когда она попыталась оттолкнуть стакан.- Лучше?

-Д-да,- немного заикаясь ответила она.- Сэм, можно ли умереть дважды? – он с тревогой взглянул на нее.- Я… я не знаю где я, что происходит, но я… меня чуть не сбила машина, но меня схватил человек. Сэм, он настоящий! Клянусь, он настоящий! – ее трясло как в лихорадке.- Это же не «Сумеречная зона», да? Не «Секретные материалы»? Сэм, они, эти люди, этот мир – это все настоящее! Я не верю в переселение душ, я не верю ни во что, но это… я видела – ты там, та женщина, машина, а потом Джон здесь, он настоящий. Сэм, он же настоящий! – она схватила его за руку.

-Тише-тише,- мужчина положил руку сверху на ее ледяные пальцы.- Я толком сам не знаю, что происходит, но, думаю, что это какая-то иная реальность. Так проще думать, чтобы не сойти с ума. Что ты видела обо мне? – мягко спросил он.

-Ты, женщина по имени Майя, - при этом имени его пальцы чуть дрогнули,- компьютер, какие-то дела, мертвые женщины, ты плакал, машина, удар, тьма,- она выпалила все на одном дыхании.- Это ты мне показал? Как ты это сделал? Почему я? Я настоящая? – вопросы посыпались как горошины, но Сэм понятия не имел, что ответить.

-Я не знаю, Саманта, но думаю, что ты настоящая,- медленно сказал он, рассеянно поглаживая ее пальцы подушечками своих. – И я не знаю, как так вышло, что ты увидела мои воспоминания. Может быть, это действительно связь разума?

-Мы оба в коме и как-то так вышло, что я оказалась внутри твоего?- она глубоко вдохнула, начиная успокаиваться.

-Видимо, да.

-И этот мир… это твоя фантазия?

-Я… я не знаю,- честно ответил он, пожав плечами.- Иногда кажется, что это не настоящее, но не тогда, когда в висок упирается дуло револьвера и не тогда, когда Хант пробует сделать из моих почек отбивные,- пошутил он, надеясь растормошить девушку, но она даже не улыбнулась.

-Почему Хант так выглядит? – дернула она подбородком.

-Что? Я не знаю.

-Но если это твой мир, ты должен знать. Где ты видел его лицо? Почему именно он?

-Правда же, я не знаю, не помню! Может быть, когда-то видел в каком-то деле, может, по телевизору или где-то в Интернете – не знаю.

-Что ты знаешь о деле 2001 года об убийстве байкера по имени Джон Харт? – она смотрела на него немигающим взглядом.

-Ничего.

По тому, как Саманта растеряла весь запал, Сэм понял, что дело 2001 года имело отношение непосредственно к ней. Он действительно ничего про это не знал. Года четыре назад случайно промелькнуло сообщение про найденный на трассе труп мужчины с многочисленными переломами ребер, с изувеченным лицом, изрешеченного пулями как сито, но тогда Сэму было не до интереса к уже закрытому делу.

Событие незаурядное, дело шло по нему долго, потом еще пропали без вести пятеро полицейских… Подозревали подружку байкера, но у нее было железное алиби, дело закрыли за недостаточностью улик, тел копов так и не нашли.

-Так это… - он взглянул на нее так, как будто очнулся от сна.

-Это было на Рождество,- глухо ответила она, глядя в пол.- Мы собирались на вечеринку с друзьями – выпивка, музыка, гонки на байках… все то, что принято в той среде, где мы были. Ничего криминального. Просто отдохнуть и расслабиться. Я и Джон ехали за город на байке… он никогда не нарушал правил дорожного движения – разве только иногда мог обогнать какого-нибудь тормознутого засранца, но никогда не лихачил в городе. На трассе нас тормознули копы, пятеро копов. Не знаю, чем им не понравился Джон, чем не угодила я, но они заявили, что байк в угоне, нас арестовывают… - она сглотнула комок в горле.- Джон всегда был горячим парнем, не без крепкого словца, но тогда он просто хотел доехать до остальных. Когда ему заломили руки за спину и ударили дубинкой по почкам, он не стал терпеть – вломил одному ублюдку. Тот упал…

Она замолчала, поднялась на ноги, отошла к окну. Сэм сидел на полу, молчал и смотрел на нее, не решаясь нарушить тишину и ожидая продолжения.

-Они набросились все – били его дубинками, но нужно было знать Джона – его так просто не возьмешь. А тут еще я… Я с детства занималась карате, но тогда я была до смерти напугана, я полезла разнимать их, меня ударили по голове, скинули в кювет, в снег…- она сгорбилась, немного помолчала.- Думаю, он тогда взъярился из-за меня. Я потеряла сознание, а когда очнулась от боли в груди, поняла, что в меня стреляли – пробили плечо. Я выползла на дорогу… там была кровь, много крови. И он, Джон. И никого вокруг. Господи, он был похож на кусок мяса – эти сволочи сделали из него бифштекс, фаршированный пулями,- она задохнулась, но продолжила тем же тоном – мертвым, спокойно-отстраненным.- Я доползла до него, обняла, уже зная, что он мертв. Я готова была землю грызть, но… Я очнулась уже в больнице – меня подобрали наши друзья, ехавшие сзади. Просто чудо, что я выжила, хотя лучше бы сдохла прямо там.

Сэма всего передернуло, но он промолчал.

-Я месяц валялась в коме, а когда очнулась… Меня даже не было на похоронах, Сэм. И я не могла заставить себя приехать на кладбище, когда выписалась. Я искала правды, но это же копы. Мое слово против слова полиции города. Единственное, что у меня было – номер одной из машин. Второй номер мне помог узнать один из наших клиентов в баре. Парни нашли ублюдков, которые убили моего Джона, следили за ними все время, готовы были сделать то же самое, что они сделали с Джоном, но только ради меня не стали. Это кровная месть, Сэм, это моя месть, я и только я должна была отомстить за Джона. Через полгода пятеро копов стояли на коленях в окружении байкеров – жалкие трусы, кричавшие о том, что я не посмею, что Джон был виноват сам. Когда я прострелила голову первому, четверо готовы были наделать в штаны. Вонючие скоты! Я сделала из него фарш – ногами, пулями, его же гребаной дубинкой. Второму я свернула шею, а чтобы он не дергался, его держали самые крепкие парни. Но даже в мертвого говнюка я выпустила всю обойму на глазах оставшихся. И те жили недолго. Тела закопали в лесу. Тебе наверняка интересно, как их вообще похитили? Я не знаю. Со мной связалась девушка одного из парней, сказав, что у них для меня подарок. И вот ночью на той же трассе, где убили моего Джона, свершилась месть. Потом меня дергали на дознании, пробовали сломать, даже подкупить, жены этих мразей плевали мне в лицо, говоря, что таких как я давно надо было истребить, но ты не знаешь законов рокеров и байкеров – они не звери, их законы намного суровее общественных. Так меня отпустили. С тех пор я носила пистолет, но больше никогда не пускала его в ход. Я снова окунулась в работу – Джон и я держали бар на окраине города, парни и девушки помогали мне не сойти с ума, поддерживали, но внутри я была пустой, бездушной. Я не пила, не валялась по уши в дерьме и блевотине от передоза, просто я сломалась. Жила на автомате, трахалась с поставщиками алкоголя, какими-то сомнительными парнями из новичков просто чтобы не сойти с ума. Я даже не знаю, как выдержала пять гребаных лет бесконечного ада днем и кошмаров ночами. Я орала как сумасшедшая, просыпаясь от одного-единственного сна, повторяющегося снова и снова. Я жила как робот и мечтала сдохнуть, чтобы все это прекратилось, чтобы вернуться к нему, забыть все, стереть. А потом я очнулась здесь… и потом ты… коп, твои слова… вся эта дешевая комедия с моим якобы переводом из Гайда в уголовный розыск…

-Я не… - Сэм облизнул сухие губы.- Мне жаль.

-Мне тоже,- спокойно ответила она.- Нервы сдали, я бы никогда… ты хороший человек, Сэм… прости, что тогда…

-Все нормально.

Он встал, подошел к девушке, не решаясь коснуться ее, успокоить.

-Не все копы одинаковые, Саманта,- осторожно начал он.- И не все байкеры…

-Он был очень красив, умен, - вздохнула она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.- Сэм, ты его не видел, не знал. Знаешь, он пил как лошадь, мог выпить ящик и не опьянеть, курил как паровоз, мог поставить на место любого говнюка одним словом, но никогда бы пальцем не тронул ни одну женщину, - улыбнулась она.- Девушки байкеров не всегда паиньки, да я и сама не была милашкой,- Сэм усмехнулся.- Но я… я даже не знаю, как мы сошлись: я, двадцатилетняя девчонка с ветром в голове и он, на двенадцать лет меня старше, медведь с глазами Бэмби и сердцем Ромео. Знаешь, он мог одним взглядом высказать все чувства разом, мог часами слушать мою болтовню и улыбаться. С ним было просто и безопасно, и он никогда ничего не просил, стараясь отдавать. Он не хотел бы узнать, что стало с его веселой беззаботной девчонкой, в какого монстра она превратилась. Пять лет абсолютного, безграничного счастья,- она закрыла глаза и запрокинула голову.- Это было так, как будто к нервам подсоединили ток – это будоражило, это давало сил. Господи, мы сношались как кролики! – она хохотнула. У Сэма дрогнули губы в улыбке.- Представь, он – сгусток энергии, тонна мышц, сила, способная уложить быка одним ударом и был нежен как фиалка,- она засмеялась, но в ее смехе Сэм безошибочно уловил дрожание от сдерживаемых слез.- Его уважали, любили, девушки часто говорили мне, что я вытянула выигрышный билет, что он перевернет мир и достанет ради меня луну с небес. Он мог бы,- она взглянула на Сэма.- А потом… - она опустила голову.- Потом его не стало. А потом я очнулась здесь, после того, как какой-то засранец сбил меня. Кстати, это смешно – мы с тобой оба жертвы автокатастрофы,- она хохотнула, но в уголках ее глаз блеснули слезы.- А потом я увидела Ханта… копа Ханта.

Она замолчала.

Сэм стоял около подоконника, понимая, что этой исповеди быть не должно, что все это неправильно, ненужно, что он – коп, старший инспектор полиции будущего обязан был проснуться там… где-то там, принять меры, возобновить следствие по делу, но… по-человечески он ничего бы не сделал. Ублюдки есть среди байкеров, копов, политиков, бизнесменов, они есть везде, как и хорошие люди вроде того Джона Харта.

Он осторожно обнял Саманту, не зная, скинет она его руку или прильнет ближе, но она не пошевелилась, хотя несколько расслабилась.

-Джон… он… - он понятия не имел как связать рассказ Джонс с событиями прошлого вечера, но считал себя обязанным.- Хант похож на него?

-Хант выглядит чуть старше, чуть наглее,- охотно ответила Саманта.- Чуть больше гонора, чуть больше страсти к блестящим машинам, хотя Джон любил байки и ветер в лицо, а не железные коробки на колесах с кондиционерами. Сэм, я не коп, я меньше, чем не коп и не жажду вступать в ваши ряды. Я понятия не имею и знать не желаю как ведутся расследования, меня тошнит от одной мысли, что я буду носить значок тех, кто сломал мне жизнь, но… Знаешь, я даже обрадовалась, что оказалась здесь. Здесь он живой, настоящий, пусть и женатый, еще больший сноб и засранец чем там. Это не Джон, но… - она тяжко вздохнула.- Он точно такой же, с единственным отличием – он привел меня в чувство пощечиной. Джон даже думать не мог, чтобы поднять руку на женщину и тем более на меня.

-Он тебя ударил?! – Сэм вздернулся.

-Я… у меня был кошмар, а когда я очнулась, он был рядом, Джон, то есть Джин. Я думала, что умерла, попала в ад, рай, куда-то еще, словом, это был он, понимаешь? Я замучилась от одиночества, от этого суррогата секса, я хотела его, моего Джона. Сэм, понимаешь, что бы произошло, не приведи он меня в чувство? Мы бы переспали. Клянусь, я бы живой с него не слезла, но он коп, а я… а я здесь его подчиненная, и здесь прошлое, иной мир, другие правила. Насколько надолго я здесь? Сколько мне пришлось бы быть рядом с ним, знать, что он не Джон, мучиться самой, мучить его.

-Не думаю, если честно, что он бы мучился,- заметил Сэм.

-Не важно,- тряхнула головой Саманта.- Ничего не было и я уверена, что ничего не будет, хотя видит бог, я готова взять его где угодно и когда угодно.

-Но он женат, он коп, твой начальник, он старше и он не Джон,- кивнул Сэм. Саманта опустила голову.

-Если бы не идентичность, здесь можно было бы жить, - она снова взглянула на него.- Но если я, ты, он застряли здесь, нам придется всем как-то сосуществовать без риска взорвать этот мир ко всем чертям. Я вела себя как идиотка потому что я изменилась, но Джон был бы мной недоволен.

-И Джин недоволен.

-Вот именно. Старые привычки отмирают медленно. Мне трудно даже смириться с длинными волосами,- она накрутила прядь на палец.- У меня уже пять лет короткая стрижка.

Сэм как-то незаметно для себя обнял девушку крепче, она положила голову ему на плечо, обняв мужчину за талию.

-Знаешь, что самое дурацкое во всей этой ситуации?

-М-м?

-Я здесь даже не родилась. Я об этом времени. Мне исполнилось тридцать в 2006 году. До моего рождения здесь еще три года. Я не существую во времени.

Когда один человек попадает в сложную ситуацию, ему всегда сложно справиться одному. Намного легче быть с кем-то в связке – с другом, врагом, малознакомым человеком. Вдвоем не так сложно, не так страшно, не настолько тяжело. Друг поможет, враг не даст расслабиться, некто неизвестный может оказаться как другом, так и врагом, ну а дальше – по ситуации.

Сэму было тяжело очнуться в неизвестном месте, прошлом времени, одному, потерянному, испуганному, но все легче, когда ты знаешь кто ты, чем занимаешься и есть кто-то родной рядом, хоть и недосягаемый в данный момент. У Сэма была мать – там, здесь, отец… только тут, работа, которую он знал и любил, но появившейся в том же месте и времени Саманте было сложнее во много раз – еще когда они шли в магазины, она сказала, что там, в будущем, на другой планете, в параллельном мире или куда их занесло ее никто не ждет. Бар будет работать и без нее, мать умерла, отца она не знала, любимый погиб, а те, кого она обслуживает в баре едва ли ее друзья.

Как оказалось, общего у Саманты, байкеров, рокеров и их многочисленных подружек, пива, виски, предпочтений в музыке и прочем было мало. Байк, Джон Харт и бар, вот, пожалуй, и все. Но Джона больше нет, байка тоже – несмотря на любовь к двухколесным красавцам, Саманта не особо горевала от потери. А бар, выпивка и прочее – как оказалось, она не пила, рок только терпела, не курила, не трахала все живое в радиусе мили, предпочитая расслабляться редко, но метко.

Сэм и представить не мог, что живая машина убийства, являющаяся образцом для подражания Джину Ханту в умении управляться особо витиеватыми словечками, на деле оказалась до смерти уставшей и напуганной девчонкой, которой было очень одиноко как там, так и здесь. Она не жаловалась – исповедь можно было списать на шок, просто на желание хоть с кем-то поговорить, и раз уж под рукой оказался Сэм, который не может арестовать ее за то, что она совершила в будущем, пусть будет Сэм – коп, гребаный ублюдок и один из тех, кого Саманта люто ненавидела до колик в печенках.

Сэм так же как с Хантом не собирался лезть к ней в душу – ей было и так нелегко, но все же он был мужчиной, да, сломленным трудностями, но не сдающимся, а она… она готова была уйти.

Саманта не желала просыпаться, если она спала, не хотела снова в будущее – там было так же пусто, как и всегда. Здесь же был призрачный шанс что-то исправить – ведь получилось же у Сэма спасти самого себя от убийцы в будущем.

Хуже всего ситуация обстояла с Хантом. Сэм понятия не имел, откуда шеф взял облик погибшего человека из будущего. Была ли это игра разума, жил ли Хант на самом деле или в параллельном мире кто-то забавлялся, но Саманта страдала от невозможности быть с Джином-Джоном – человеком, который отличался от своего двойника только годами, но и то, по словам Саманты, не на много.

Они говорили почти до ночи, пересказывали друг другу события своей жизни, прошлое, настоящее, которое стало прошлым, будучи для этого мира будущим… события переплетались как ленты, но каждой находилось место в клубке.

Странный мир, такой нетипичный для настоящих 70-х. Саманта не особенно хорошо знала историю, но в одном была убеждена точно – женщины того времени не могли быть детективами-инспекторами. Это было почти так же немыслимо, как полет на Марс. Женщины могли приносить кофе и булочки шефу, заниматься мелкими делами, преимущественно бумажными, не умели задирать ноги для удара – хотя бы потому, что чаще носили юбки и неудобную обувь, не знали ни о каком карате и в крайне редких случаях могли постоять за себя. И тем более не желали переспать с начальниками, не вели себя как сучки и не пытались выиграть первый приз за количество неизящных слов в одном предложении.

Этот мир был настолько неправильным, что было и смешно, и нелепо, хотя вполне вероятно, что разум, породивший этот мир, разум Сэма, если только это был действительно он, умело сочетал начало семидесятых двадцатого века и начало двадцать первого века в одном гремучем коктейле. Иначе объяснить довольно спокойную реакцию Джина Ханта на перевод из Гайда Саманты Тайлер-Джонс было невозможно.

Но детали делали картину общей – Саманта как-то быстро вписалась в это время, где до ее рождения оставалось три года. Она была и ее не было – этот парадокс мог возникнуть или в воображении, или в иной реальности, но не в настоящем мире.

Следовательно, мир, где оказались двое людей из будущего, был или настоящим по отношению к будущему, но параллельным ему, или в самом деле делом рук… разума Сэма Тайлера. Но как могла вселиться в этот мир Саманта, Сэм понятия не имел.

Они даже успели поспорить по поводу «Секретных материалов», едва не подравшись из-за выдвигаемых теорий. Сэм отказывался верить о то, что Хант был его альтер-эго – слишком уж эго был этот альтер. Каким образом тогда в полиции оказался Рей Карлинг, с самого начала невзлюбивший Сэма, Крис Скелтон - добродушный и малость тормознутый парень, Энни Картрайт – дипломированный психолог и просто милая девушка?

-Я не мазохист, чтобы воображать себе грубияна, под началом которого я работаю сейчас!- кипятился Сэм.

-Но ты можешь отрицать, что твоя логика, выдержка и природная интеллигентность иногда заходит в тупик, в то время как Хант просто плюет на правило и давит ублюдков!- не соглашалась Саманта. – Тебе же тоже иногда хотелось бы послать ко всем чертям законы, схватить мерзавца за шею и двинуть ему по яйцам, вместо того, чтобы вести нудный допрос с адвокатами.

-Есть правила, и я их придерживаюсь!

-Но они зачастую не так эффективны, как правила Ханта! Ты сдерживаешься, чтобы не распускать руки, но именно здесь у тебя перед глазами яркий пример тебя самого, если бы ты отпустил себя!

-Это просто смешно. Ты понятия не имеешь о работе полиции.

-Я знаю людей. Не копов - других. Но я их знаю, Сэм. Если будешь отрицать то, что тебе и здесь приходится себя сдерживать, вместо того, чтобы выпустить пар и сломать какому-нибудь мудаку ребра, я перестану тебя уважать.

-Ты и не начинала.

-Но стараюсь ради разнообразия.

Сэм фыркнул.

Они уже перенесли покупки Саманты в ее квартиру, выпили кофе, как-то незаметно для себя переместились на улицу, неспеша прогуливаясь по улицам Манчестера. Нет, между ними не было какой-то искры – Саманта сразу дала понять мужчине, что он несколько не ее тип, несмотря на всю его природную крайне богатую привлекательность. Сэм в свою очередь даже представить себя не мог с неуправляемой владелицей бара, байкершей и слишком раскрепощенной девушкой. Майя была рассудительной, уравновешенной, потому и нравилась Сэму, Энни была спокойной, милой, типичной женщиной-полицейским 70-х, но Саманта тараном сшибала все стены норм морали и этики, являясь продуктом своей эпохи, своего круга общения, помимо этого даже не принадлежа к данному времени на три года. И все же двое людей нашли общий язык – у них был 2006 год, позади мелькал миллениум, эпоха мини-юбок, бикини, горластых, но бездарных певичек, роскошных джипов, плазменных телевизоров, ноутбуков, айподов и других совершенно обычных вещей, до которых теперь было так же далеко, как до Марса.

-Как думаешь, что было бы, встреться мы в будущем? – они сидели в кафе за ужином, в окружении совершено обычных людей, занятых своими делами.

-Ничего, - Саманта пожала плечами, разрезая ростбиф.- Я работаю в рок-баре, ты коп, никаких точек пересечения. А ты вообще на что намекаешь?

Вопрос был задан без задней мысли, чуть равнодушно.

-Ты права,- Сэм не стал углубляться в тему.

-Знаешь, этот мир неплох, а там… - она закинула кусок в рот, медленно пережевывая.- Там моя жизнь пуста. Рокеры милые ребята, но они не друзья. Да, они помогли мне, но… может, было бы лучше оставить меня на трассе.

-Не говори так,- строго произнес он.

-Сэм, очнись!- она откинулась на спинку стула.- У меня ни семьи, ни парня, даже родители давно умерли. Друзей нет, подруг нет, есть бар, байк и тренер – вся моя жизнь. Ах да, и кошмары по ночам, от которых я схожу с ума. Здесь есть хотя бы иллюзия жизни, все эти люди, еда, шанс стать копом и сделать что-то важное. Глупо, понимаю, это 1973 год, за три года до моего рождения, но может быть именно в этом все дело.

-Застывшая точка во времени? – Сэм повторил ее жест, привалившись к спинке стула.

Она кивнула, потом пожала плечами.

-Да… то есть наверное. Не то, чтобы застывшая, но… Да, это немного не то, чего бы я желала для себя, здесь нет бритвенных станков, нормальной краски для волос,- она потянула прядь темно-каштановых с рыжим отливом волос.- Нет нормальной косметики, всех этих женских штучек… ну, ты понимаешь,- он кивнул.- Но знаешь, это не главное, я здесь как будто ожила, я чувствую пульс под кожей, чувствую тепло крови в венах. Это покажется странным, может быть даже смешным, но здесь я как будто свободна. Я не плакса, но здесь слезы приносят облегчение. Понимаешь, здесь я живая, здесь даже дышать легче, несмотря на то, что всего этого может не быть.

-Чего?

-Всего: воздуха, мира, людей, этого кафе, еды, денег, работы – всего. Есть ты, есть я и пустота разума. Мертвая зона. Сумеречная зона.

-Ты веришь в сказки?

-Скорее в мистику, и нет, не особо, но сам посуди – я стала женщиной-копом в начале 70-х. Не просто копом – детективом-инспектором отдела уголовного расследования. Не уверена, что даже у нас такое возможно.

-Вполне.

-Тебе виднее, но не здесь. Кто-то или что-то формирует этот мир.

-Я?

Она пристально взглянула на него.

-Может быть,- ответила она без улыбки.- Но, Сэм, ты знал, что я прибуду? Это ты подарил мне от щедрот душевных столько денег, сколько здесь зарабатывают за год? Почему я? Почему мне? Почему не себе, если бог этого мира – ты? Прикажи миру измениться, заставь воображение преподнести тебе подарок в виде какой-нибудь роскошной машины, восстанови себя в должности, сместив Джина.

-Ты серьезно?

-Абсолютно. Если не так, тогда начни с малого, представь себе голую Памелу Андерсен.

Он фыркнул.

-Не люблю силикон.

-Сэм!- в ее голосе зазвенел металл.

-Ладно,- он примирительно поднял руки.- Хочу попасть на чемпионат Формулы-1!- громко произнес он, зажмурившись.- Хочу пожать руку Шумахеру!

-Очень смешно!- раздался язвительный голос Саманты. Сэм открыл глаза, взглянув на нее.- Мог бы сразу заказать билет до Плутона и назад.

Он развел руками.

-Что не так? Ладно,- предупредительно согласился он, видя, что лицо девушки пошло пятнами гнева.- Саманта, я уже пробовал. Не раз пробовал, но ничего не выходит. Я слышу голоса с того света, из будущего… или где я там вообще. Это односторонняя связь, но это все, что у меня есть. Только так я могу определить, что я все еще жив где-то там. Я в коме, умер, сошел с ума, перенесся на другую планету, в другой мир – я не знаю!

Она молчала, пристально глядя на него.

-Встань,- сказала она коротко.

-Что?- он растерялся, моргнув.

-Просто встань. Не трясись, я не кусаюсь,- успокоила она его, поднимаясь.- Распахни куртку. Господи, Сэм, это не то, что ты думаешь!- вскрикнула она, видя его замешательство и смущение. Она приложила ладонь к его груди, на миг прикрыла глаза, потом взглянула на него.- Ты прикасался к кому-нибудь так же близко, чтобы ощутить его сердцебиение?

-Да, к Энни,- растерянно ответил он.- Что-то не так?

-Ты чувствовал пульсацию их крови?

-Да, но…

-Тепло их кожи, дыхание на себе?

-Да, но…

-Ты мог бы сказать, что они настоящие?

-Послушай, я не…

-Сэм,- она убрала руку и распахнула свое пальто, глядя ему в глаза.- Проверь сам.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело по-дурацки – сначала молодая женщина встала, попросила своего спутника подняться, прикоснулась к его груди, прислушалась, как будто ожидала громового боя барабанов, потом распахнула пальто и предложила сделать то же мужчине.

Сэм осторожно коснулся ее кожи, скрытой под рубашкой – пальцы ощутили шелк ткани, тепло, исходящее от кожи женщины, нащупали бюстгальтер и упругость груди… странные жесты на глазах людей, но Сэм вдруг вскинул на нее испуганный взгляд, встречаясь со спокойным ее.

-Этого не может быть…- прошептали его губы.

-Сегодня ночью я была с Джином,- она смотрела ему в глаза, удерживая контакт.- Он был настоящим, Сэм, горячим, живым, его сердце выбивало чечетку под моими пальцами, а член готов был продрать брюки,- ее тон был сух, как будто она зачитывала приговор суда.- Сэм, он был настоящим, богом клянусь. Ты чувствуешь меня? Чувствуешь мои нервы? Я знаю, что сейчас мое сердце стучит где-то в горле… нет, и не только потому, что моей груди касаются пальцы красивого мужчины,- и снова сухой деловой тон без намека на флирт.- Но ты чувствуешь его? ТЫ его чувствуешь?

-Нет…- он нервно облизнул сухие губы.- Твое сердце не бьется.

Глядя в расширившиеся зрачки мужчины, женщина приложила свою ладонь к его груди.

-Ты напуган,- констатировала она.- Я это вижу, чувствую интуитивно, я это знаю, но для меня твое сердце не бьется. Сэм, мы единственные люди из будущего в странном мире где-то на грани понимания. Они чувствуют нас, мы – их, но мы для самих нас мертвы. Я – для тебя, ты – для меня.

Он отдернул руку, она опустила свою.

-Но я жив,- он дышал так тяжело, как будто задыхался.- Я чувствую свое сердцебиение! Господи, да у меня оно бьется так, как будто сейчас выскочит из груди! – он приложил ладонь к своей груди, нащупал пульсацию крови под шеей, проверил пульс на запястье.

-А я чувствую себя, - кивнула она.- Сэм, я не знаю, что это за мир, но одно скажу точно – ни ты, ни я здесь ничего не решаем. Это не игры разума, дело не в твоей коме, это не прошлое каким оно должно быть, это что-то иное. Перепутье… не знаю… лимбо…

-Чистилище?- он вздрогнул.

-Никогда не верила в эти штуки, но…- она пожала плечами.

-Второй шанс?

Тот же жест.

-Но я уже изменил свое будущее, я спас себя отсюда, чтобы не умереть там!- он ткнул пальцем в сторону.

-Почему ты уверен, что голоса, которые ты слышишь – голоса твоей матери, подруги и врача? Почему ты уверен, что из телевизора к тебе обращаются именно они?

-Я не сошел с ума! – едва не закричал он.

-Сэм, успокойся!- она схватила его за плечи, усадила на стул, нависла над ним. Люди вокруг оборачивались на странную пару, шептались.- Что если это были не люди? – тихо продолжила она, глядя на него.- Сэм, пойми, мистика, магия, вся эта ерунда… что если это существует? Или… ну я не знаю… пришельцы, а, Сэм? Если это все,- она обвела рукой вокруг,- их эксперимент?

Сэм вспотел, грудь сдавливало так, что трудно было дышать.

-Если это так,- он снова облизнул губы,- откуда мне знать, что и ты – не одна из них?

-Справедливо,- заметила она, все еще не отпуская его.- То же могу сказать про тебя. Что если ты притащил меня сюда и развлекаешься, наблюдая за мной?

-Это не я!- крикнул он. Люди вокруг затихли, слушая. – Это. Не. Я! – он паниковал, дернулся, вскочил, побежал.

-Сэм!- Саманта вытащила из кармана купюру, бросила на стол и побежала за ним.- Сэм, постой! Сэм, пожалуйста! Сэм!

Его трясло как в лихорадке, зрение затуманилось от слез – сколько раз он уже плакал, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, хотелось крушить все вокруг, кричать, доказать всем, что он живой.

-Сэм,- Саманта стучалась в дверь его квартиры, но он не отвечал, забившись в угол и сжавшись в комок.- Сэм, прости. Сэм, пожалуйста, прости, я не хотела. Сэм, впусти меня, давай поговорим, просто поговорим, нам есть над чем подумать. Ты же понимаешь, что творится что-то не то, ты умный человек. Сэм... Мне тоже страшно, мне тоже очень страшно, но я просто хочу понять… Сэм, впусти меня, пожалуйста.

-Я живой! Живой! Я живой!- он закрыл уши ладонями, зажмурился и шептал, вздрагивая от звуков голоса девушки.- Я живой! Я живой!

Саманта могла бы выломать дверь, могла бы ворваться внутрь через хлипкий замок, но не посмела. Она понимала, что снова перешла грань, выплеснув свои догадки по поводу происходящего и до смерти напугав единственного человека, который хоть что-то понимал. Она догнала его уже дома, не успев всего мгновение, когда перед ее носом захлопнулась дверь, отрезая ее от него.

Теперь его снова будут мучить кошмары, как и ее. Теперь она снова могла лишиться человека, к которому тянулась в поиске защиты и понимания. Сэм Тайлер – единственный, кто мог помочь, а она снова все испортила.

Она стучала в закрытую дверь, зная, что он не откроет, что он слишком напуган, что он хочет просто проснуться – там, в будущем, где угодно, но не здесь. Там, хоть в палате, хоть на дороге, но там, дома.

Никто в мире не знал теперь о ее жизни больше, чем Сэм, никто, как она думала, не знал бы Сэма лучше ее.

Но снова пропасть, снова по ее вине. Круг оказался спиралью, где-то вдали замаячили призраки прошлого, грозя унести с собой еще одного человека.

Где-то в глубине души, Саманта винила себя, но где-то она допускала крамольную мысль о том, что ее безумные теории могут оказаться правдой. Что если они оба мертвы, а голоса – это… Души? Призраки? Пришельцы, высший разум, ангелы или демоны?

Этот мир неправильный, но здесь живые горячие люди с пульсирующей кровью и только двое из них как изгои, как мертвецы. Что если мир правильный, а неправильны именно они – Сэм и Саманта, мужчина и женщина как зеркальные отображения друг друга?

Она села на пол около двери, прислушиваясь к тишине за ней. Только бы Сэм не наделал глупостей по ее вине!

Он сильный, но мужчины поддаются панике чаще женщин, сильнее женщин.

-Прости, Сэм, - она откинулась назад, прикасаясь затылком к двери, и глубоко вздохнула.

Кажется, он задремал, перенервничав. Очнувшись в темноте, он не сразу понял, где находится и что происходит. Поднявшись, он нашарил выключатель торшера и зажег свет. Три часа ночи. Час волка.

Сэм вспомнил рассказы матери про это время, час волка – время между тремя и четырьмя часами ночи, пограничное время между мирами, время между сном и явью, время, когда просыпаются все страхи, кошмары, когда атакуют демоны. Он сидел в углу, обняв колени, смотрел на темный экран выключенного телевизора, думал о том, что произошло за эти дни и почти готов был согласиться с Самантой в том, что происходило. Может, она и права, и это все лишь эксперимент зеленых человечков, а они как Малдер и Скалли пытаются найти вечно ускользающую истину, которая где-то рядом. Может, ничего и не было – ни 2006 года, ни его работы, ни Майи, а он лежал где-то на столе в НЛО, опутанный датчиками, улетая прочь от Земли…

Сэм потряс головой, моргая в темноту – глупые мысли.

Он поднялся, встряхнул затекшие ноги, отправился в душ и долго стоял под струями воды, стараясь ни о чем не думать, потому что если так продолжится и дальше, он точно сойдет с ума.

Мокрый, но не освеженный, Сэм натянул пижамные брюки, вышел на кухню, вскипятил чайник, сделал сэндвичи, как-то механически забросил их в рот, прожевал. В голове было настолько пусто, что, казалось, он не человек, а пустая консервная банка.

Не было ни страха, ни отчаяния – ничего.

Вернувшись в комнату, он кулем рухнул на кровать и закинул руки за голову. Сон не шел.

-Сэм?- в дверь тихо поскреблись. Сэм вздохнул – опять она, но тем не менее поднялся, открыл дверь.

-Я почувствовала, что ты не спишь,- сообщила она, не решаясь войти внутрь. Волосы мокрые, на ногах тапочки, сама кутается в банный халат.

Он кивком пригласил ее внутрь, не говоря ни слова.

-Я вечно все порчу,- она села на разворошенную кровать и поджала под себя ногу.- Сэм, прости, что… в общем, просто прости.

Он глубоко вздохнул, потер ладонями щеки.

-Наверное, к этому не привыкнуть никогда,- тихо сказал он, присаживаясь рядом с ней.- Я имею в виду это все,- он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону.- Может, ты и права, Скалли.

-И что мы будем делать, Малдер?- без тени улыбки спросила она.- Ловить пришельцев? Бить морду Скиннеру и Курильщику? Я не умею рисовать, а то я бы повесила над кроватью плакат с летающей тарелкой и надписью «Хочу верить».

Он улыбнулся.

-Время откровений и сомнений?

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами.- Просто странное, неправильное время неправильного мира и двое запутавшихся людей непонятно откуда.

Он промолчал.

-Я никогда никому не говорила, но мне страшно, Сэм,- снова сказала она еле слышно.- Я жила в постоянном кошмаре, я всего боялась и мне постоянно приходилось бороться с этими страхами, а сейчас… сейчас я даже не знаю чего мне бояться. Всего, наверное. Но мне страшно, мне чертовски страшно.

Он обнял ее за плечи, просто по-дружески. Она опустила голову на его плечо – волосы скользнули по его голой груди.

-Мне тоже страшно. Иногда я думаю, что сошел с ума, а иногда… На работе смеялись, когда я орал в туалете, обращаясь непонятно к кому с требованием вернуть меня домой. Рэй растрепал всему отделу, а мне было плевать.

-Я бы тоже орала, если бы хотела вернуться, но мне не к кому возвращаться,- она обхватила его за талию, прижимаясь крепче.- Знаешь, я думаю, а что если я здесь из-за тебя? Чтобы помочь тебе вернуться туда… домой…

-Зубная фея? – он усмехнулся.

-Если только фея-ортодонт,- хихикнула она.- Я выправляю прикусы одним ударом.

Сэм широко улыбнулся.

-Сейчас нам как никогда нужен Доктор Кто. ТАРДИС, путешествия в пространстве и времени, а?

-Не знаю, Сэм, но, по-моему, нам нужнее другой доктор. Хаус, например,- фыркнула она.- Двое психов, которые не знают где они, кто они и откуда они. Самое то для его гениальных мозгов.

Сэм засмеялся.

-Хочешь кофе? – спросил он, чуть наклоняясь к ее лицу.

Она подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Ситуация накалялась с катастрофической скоростью – двое людей сидят рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, на нем лишь пижамные брюки, на ней – банный халат, они одиноки, потеряны и отчаянно нуждаются друг в друге.

-Нет, спасибо,- прошептала она.- Сэм…

-М-м? – его ладонь спустилась с ее плеч на талию в нежном захвате.

-Не самая лучшая идея, не находишь? – еще тише ответила она.

-Мн-н…- он чуть приподнял брови, потянувшись к ее губам своими.

Идиотская ситуация, которая обязательно должна была закончится по-идиотски – сексом просто из жалости друг к другу, без эмоций, просто потому, что так надо, так правильно.

Она отстранилась первой.

-Сэм…

-Прости, я…

Нет, он не смутился, его не удивила ее реакция, как, впрочем, и своя. Вот сейчас она скажет, что это неправильно, что ей пора уходить, что это ошибка.

-Лучше чаю,- сказала она.

-Что?- он никак не ожидал такого поворота, продолжая почему-то удерживать ее в объятиях.

-Не кофе – чаю,- пояснила она.- Крепкого, сладкого, горячего. У тебя есть?

-Д-да, конечно.

Он выпустил ее из рук, встал, прошел на кухню.

-Ты бы в самом деле этого хотел?- услышал он, когда сзади раздались еле слышные шаги и ее руки обняли его за талию, губы прикоснулись к шее. Он замер, тело немедленно среагировало на ласку.

-Я не… да, хотел бы, но… - пульс подскочил до небес, руки дрогнули, сжимая чашку.

-Ты красивый, ты знаешь? – теплый воздух коснулся его уха.

Больше Сэм не выдержал. С грохотом опустив чашку на стол, он развернулся и притянул к себе гибкое тело девушки, впиваясь губами в ее губы так отчаянно, так безумно.

Неправильно! – кричало подсознание. Нельзя! – вопил разум.

Он резко отстранился от нее, тяжело дыша.

-Ты же не хочешь,- хрипло произнес он, глядя в ее лицо.

-Ты тоже, - так же хрипло ответила она.- Просто я подумала… прочем, это неважно.

Он отвернулся. Он не хотел ее, она была права. То есть хотел, напряжение в паху довольно болезненно давало о себе знать, но… он просто не хотел ее. И не в ней дело, хотя она точно чокнутая, но он не хотел ее, не хотел с ней, вообще ничего не хотел.

-Хочешь, чтобы я ушла?- ровным тоном спросила она.

Он покачал головой, не в силах говорить.

-Сэм, если ты… - она взяла его за руку.- Я хочу сказать, это всего лишь физиология, никаких чувств и обид – просто, чтобы… ну я не знаю, чтобы почувствовать биение жизни под кожей, побыть с кем-то, кто тебя понимает. Просто секс.

-В самом деле? – он взглянул на нее. Она опустила голову. – Саманта, ты красивая девушка, но… Хорошо, ты права, это секс, безэмоциональный, пустой, тупой трах на уровне животных. Гребаное желание в ком-то, и плевать, что будет потом,- он чуть повысил голос.- Это неправильно, Саманта,- закончил он уже спокойно.- Тебе не будет стыдно утром, мне не будет, но зачем, Саманта, зачем? Секс в утешение? Ты действительно хочешь этого? Просто тупо трахнуться и разбежаться? Я могу, если хочешь. И ты сможешь – у меня уже стоит, ты знаешь. Дружеский секс, чтобы поддержать друг друга – мы справимся. Хочешь?

Она подняла голову, глядя ему в глаза.

-Нет. Не хочу. Надоело быть бездушной шлюхой. Я в душе гребаный романтик, Джульетта, мать ее, а ты – Ромео, но мы оба знаем, чем закончилась эта история. Прости, я не должна была… мне лучше уйти. Извини, Сэм.

Она не ждала, что он кинется ее останавливать, разубеждать. Саманта никогда бы не простила ему, если бы он спасовал, распустил сопли и остановил ее в тот момент, и Сэм это интуитивно понял и не сдвинулся с места.

Ни ему, ни ей в самом деле ничего не хотелось друг от друга. Они из одного мира, но из разных миров – он коп, а у нее нелады с законом. А здесь им работать вместе.

Все же пусть лучше друг, чем любовник. Они оба сильные, слишком сильные люди, непримиримые, для которых секс ради секса мог бы закончится войной в отношениях, а Сэм не хотел бы иметь такого врага. И Саманта сама слишком хорошо понимала нелепость ситуации и знала, что у них нет будущего.

Не друзья, не враги, просто коллеги и этого более чем достаточно.

Они оба лежали на кроватях в своих квартирах, она не сомкнули глаз, глядя в потолок, оба даже не думали о том, что произошло, потому что ничего не было и быть не могло.

Оба ждали рассвета и начала нового дня странного неправильного мира, куда волей рока, судьбы или чего-то еще они попали.


	4. Chapter 4

В воскресенье Саманта ходила по магазинам, покупала еду. Подумывала купить что-то еще из одежды, но не стала. Все эти легкомысленные оборочки, цветочки… Все-таки теперь она являлась копом, следовало бы выглядеть более представительно. Нетерпимая к юбкам в любом их виде, девушка решила не вылезать из брюк. Пусть мужских, но сидящих на ее стройной фигуре как надо. Мужские ботинки были, бесспорно, альтернативой страшноватой женской обуви, но удалось найти пару неплохих сапожек, которые свели бы с ума любую модницу ее времени. Никаких украшений, никаких изысков в косметике – строго и со вкусом. Длинные волосы мешали, но даже их удалось укротить, завязав в «хвост». Остро не хватало последнего штриха, тут на помощь пришел парикмахер, оформив Саманте челку. Итак, экипированная по полной программе, готовая к новой жизни, Саманта пришла домой и занялась уборкой квартиры.

Не бог весть что, конечно, но дом попался ей неплохой, хотя и укомплектованный по ее мнению бедновато. Телевизор был ни к чему – Саманта давно уже не смотрела ничего из того, что передавали. Новости 2006 года пестрели криминалом, политикой, музыкой, от которой хотелось бросаться на стены и выть, а находясь в 1973 изучать местные телепрограммы и вовсе не тянуло.

Приготовив обед уже ближе к шести часам вечера, она села перед окном и с наслаждением вытянула длинные ноги. Начало новой жизни в новом мире, в новом облике, в новой должности. Было бы неплохо найти здесь кого-нибудь посимпатичнее и покувыркаться пару часов для проверки стойкости мальчиков этого времени и мира. Кто, в конце концов, знает, может быть эти парни дали бы фору парням будущего.

Сэма дома не оказалось, ну да что она ему – нянька? Рассудив, что он большой мальчик со своими тараканами в голове и скелетами в шкафу, Саманта отпустила мысли о нем и предалась мечтам, чего не делала уже очень давно.

Хотелось всего и сразу – чтобы завтра доставили ее новый байк, чтобы потом из него можно было бы сделать настоящую конфетку, доработать, перекрасить, упаковать и перевязать ленточкой; хотелось выкинуть какую-нибудь штуку, чтобы люди этого мира ахнули; хотелось…

Вдруг некстати вспомнились глаза Джона - или Джина? - жар кожи, его горячее дыхание на шее, губы, ласкающие ее собственные.

Она вскочила, округлив глаза. А что если этот мир завязан именно на Ханте? Почему Сэм попал именно под его руководство? Почему Хант так спокойно отнесся к самой Саманте? Кто вообще такой этот Джин Хант – гениальный амбициозный ублюдок, живущий не по правилам? Что если главный в этом мире именно он, каким-то образом выдернувший ее и Сэма к себе? Но для чего? Почему он похож на Джона Харта?

Она нахмурилась, покусала губу, заходила по комнате. Джин… Джон… Джин-Джон… коп… коп-коп-коп-коп… почему, черт побери?!

-Почему? – выкрикнула она.

-Почему что?- раздался голос Сэма.- Прости, я увидел, что у тебя не закрыто. Не боишься воров? Почему ты кричала?

Саманта обернулась на его голос. Не стоит говорить ему, он не поймет, только еще больше напугается. Мужчины…

-Я… э… так, ничего,- она облизнула губы.- Гулял?

-Ходил с Энни в кино,- он с подозрением смотрел на нее.- Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, как будто пытаешься доказать теорему Ферма и у тебя почти получается.

-Да,- рассеянно кивнула она.- Что? Нет! Нет, мне не до теорем. Слушай, я вся на нервах из-за завтрашнего дня. Все-таки я не коп, а тут Гайд, перевод, звание. Я же даже понятия не имею, что мне делать.

-Я помогу,- он почему-то по-прежнему смотрел на нее с подозрением.- На крайний случай веди себя так, как будто ты пуп Земли. У Ханта это получается.

Она одарила его пристальным взглядом. Что если и Сэм – не тот, за кого себя выдает? Чертовы «Секретные материалы», будь они прокляты, только путают мысли, заставляя подозревать всех и каждого.

-Буду как всегда бешеной сукой,- напряженно кивнула она.

-Саманта, ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? – переспросил он.- Ты так смотришь, как будто решаешь, каким зверским способом меня прикончить,- пошутил он без улыбки.

Она прищурилась.

-Вот как?

-Если начнешь снова бить меня, я могу не сдержаться и ответить, учти,- предупредил он.- Ты что, обиделась на отказ?

Она молча сверлила его глазами, пальцы сами свернулись в кулаки, потом медленно развернулись, сжались снова, словно она думала бить или не бить.

-Саманта? – Сэм видел излишнюю нервозность девушки. И дело было не в том, что у них ничего не было, она как будто была загипнотизирована – смотрела взглядом удава на особо жирного кролика. – Саманта, я думаю, тебе стоит показаться врачу,- мягко произнес он, глядя на ее руки и на игру пальцев.- Возможно, травма головы… ну ты понимаешь?

Он продвинулся чуть в сторону – она как робот повернула голову, следя за его движениями, но промолчала.

Сэм занервничал – если она снова впадает в прострацию, она может и убить. Да что с ней?!

Обстановка накалялась с катастрофической скоростью, нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, а еще лучше ради своего же блага сбежать.

-Э… Саманта, я… думаю, мне нужно уйти,- Сэм медленно отступил к двери – девушка повернула голову, лениво моргнув.- Я зайду завтра утром, покажу дорогу до участка, хорошо?

Она все так же молчала.

Внезапный звонок телефона мгновенно вывел ее из состояния транса, отчего ее буквально подбросило. Взгляд прояснился, рука потянулась к трубке.

-Кто это может быть? Алло?

Сэм медленно отступил к двери, но его остановили.

-Сэм, кажется, это тебя,- Саманта выглядела так, как будто ей сообщили, что моль только что сожрала ее любимую дизайнерскую шубу.

Он неловко потоптался, потом перевел дух и шагнул к протянутой трубке.

-Алло?

-Сэм… - раздался такой родной голос. – Сэм, сынок…

-Мама! – выдохнул он.- Мама, я здесь!

-Сэмми, врачи не теряют надежды вывести тебя из комы. Сэм, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня…

-Я слышу, мам!

-Сэмми, борись, слышишь? Не сдавайся. Ты всегда был сильным, что бы ни случалось. Сэм, все будет хорошо, обещаю… просто держись…

-Мам! Мама! Я здесь, мама! – он стиснул трубку в руке, крича и совершенно забыв о Саманте, обо всем.- Мама!

-Оператор слушает!- раздался голос телефонистки.

-Э… спасибо, меня уже соединили,- он положил трубку на аппарат.

Саманты нигде не было. Он бегло осмотрел ее квартиру, выбежал наружу, на улицу и нашел ее, сидящую на тротуаре, прямо на земле, не заботясь о том, как она выглядит, что она испачкает новые брюки, что люди оборачиваются и смотрят.

-Саманта! – он подбежал к ней, опасаясь очередного нервного срыва с ее стороны, но ее глаза были сухими и спокойными.

-Провод телефона оборван,- спокойно произнесла она таким тоном, как будто сообщала о сезоне муссонов в тропиках.- Это они?

Сэм понял, что она имела в виду.

-Это мама. Я говорил, что иногда так со мной говорят… оттуда.

-Ясно,- она отвернулась.

-Ты ее слышала, значит, не все потеряно, - быстро заговорил Сэм.- Значит, мы действительно где-то рядом, может быть в одной палате интенсивной терапии, в соседних… не знаю. Понимаешь?

-Понимаю,- равнодушно уронила она, глядя на вечернее небо.

Что-то в ее тоне было пугающим.

-Саманта?

-Я рада за тебя, Сэм,- она повернулась к нему.- Правда, рада. Здорово, что ты там… ну я не знаю где. Что ты живой, что…

-Саманта…

-Нет-нет, это же замечательно! – остановила она его.- Сигналы с того, другого, иного, параллельного или черт знает какого еще мира – это замечательно. Может быть, скоро ты проснешься, ну или что там с тобой.

-Саманта, что происходит?

-Ничего,- она удивленно взглянула на него.

-Сэм,- он положил руку ей на плечо, она равнодушно сбросила ее и поднялась.

-Все нормально, просто я хочу побыть одна.

Он растерялся. Все-таки он плохо знал ее, он не мог судить о ее чувствах.

-Сэм, я могу помочь? Просто скажи,- начал он, но она качнула головой.

-Нет, спасибо. Все в порядке, правда же. Просто оставь меня одну, хорошо? Зайдешь завтра, пнешь меня, придашь ускорения, сил, смелости, выдержки, что там еще положено копу? Но завтра, Сэм, не сегодня. У меня мозги сейчас взорвутся, я хочу побыть одна. Пожалуйста.

Она поднялась, не глядя на него, слепо нашарила его руку, на мгновение сжала его пальцы, отпустила руку и побежала по улице прочь от дома.

-Саманта!

Но она уже пропала из поля зрения.

Она лгала. Она привыкла лгать всем и всегда. Она лгала себе, когда говорила, что смирилась с потерей Джона, лгала посетителям, каждый раз улыбаясь и делая вид, что все в порядке, лгала даже собственному телу, когда спала с парнями просто, чтобы понять, что она еще жива. И она лгала сейчас, когда бежала по улице прочь от сумасшедшего дома, в который превратилась ее жизнь даже здесь.

Это было смешно – с Сэмом Тайлером говорила его мать! Откуда? Почему именно через ее телефон?

Конечно, он говорил о голосах, но не так, не через ее телефон, не у нее дома! Так нечестно! Несправедливо! Нельзя! Неправильно, черт подери!

Ноги несли бегунью все дальше от дома – она знала эти улицы, хотя они сильно изменились за тридцать три года, она бы не заблудилась.

Хотелось кричать, кого-нибудь избить, но она только упрямо бежала вперед, стараясь не задохнуться от боли.

Наконец, она не выдержала, сбавила темп, потом остановились, упала на колени посреди какого-то пустыря, запрокинула голову и во всю силу легких закричала.

Плевать, что ее услышат, плевать, что кто-то сочтет ее сумасшедшей, что наутро Хант сделает ей персональную выволочку за ночные концерты – плевать вообще на все. Это неправильный мир! Это нечестный мир!

У нее были деньги, даже новый байк, но при всем при этом тот, кто оказался здесь раньше ее, кто страстно мечтал вырваться отсюда и вернуться домой, был намного счастливее ее. Даже там, где-то в другом мире, может быть лежа на койке в больнице, в коме, он был счастливее. Его навещали родные, его мама, а она была совершенно одна. Даже пять лет назад ее никто не навещал, когда она была на грани сумасшествия от потери любимого. Байкеры – славные ребята, но им чужды личные проблемы, если они не касаются всех их. И сейчас, вероятно, находясь в коме по соседству с Сэмом Тайлером, Саманта жестоко завидовала ему – у него были друзья и мама. Мама, которая говорила с ним, поддерживала, ради которой у него находилось второе дыхание.

Мать Саманты умерла от пневмонии, отец бросил их, едва Саманте исполнилось два года. Во всем мире не было никого, кто мог бы помочь справиться с нескончаемым потоком бед и несчастий. Папа, мама, потом Джон, теперь еще вот это…

-Мама, мамочка, забери меня! Мамочка, пожалуйста! – она закрыла лицо руками и зарыдала.- Мама, я не могу так больше! Почему я? Мама, пожалуйста, возьми меня к себе, к Джону! Мама-а-а-а!

Чьи-то руки обняли ее, она забарахталась, но человек был сильнее.

-Сэмми, тише…- знакомый голос уговаривал, удерживал наплаву как спасательный круг.- Саманта, я здесь, все будет хорошо.

-Уйди! Оставь меня в покое!- кричала она, отбиваясь с яростью, бестолково, но человек только упрашивал, мягко, но крепко удерживал ее руки, наконец прижал к себе, к кожаной куртке, обнял, больше не говоря ни слова.- Отпусти, чертов коп!- рыдала она, стискивая в кулаке его куртку, ткнувшись носом в его грудь.- Ненавижу! Как вы мне все надоели! Почему не отпустите меня? Что вам еще от меня надо! – она задохнулась, беззвучно воя.

-Я знаю, Сэмми, я понимаю,- шептал мужчина, баюкая ее как ребенка.- Все будет хорошо, клянусь.

-Мама…- всхлипнула Саманта.- Мамочка, забери меня к себе!

-Тш-ш-ш…- сильные руки гладили ее по голове, плечам, спине.- Все будет хорошо.

Сэм не знал, что произошло, как догадался, что случилось нечто страшное – холодная решимость девушки могла обернуться большой проблемой. Она была на взводе с момента телефонного звонка неработающего телефона. Сэм и сам не привык к таким фокусам, а что говорить о девушке, на которую все свалилось как снег на голову. Она выглядела так, как будто готова была взойти на эшафот или начать кровавую бойню. И то, и другое было совершенно недопустимо, и Сэм рванул следом, когда она побежала прочь.

И лишь когда раздался полный боли нечеловеческий вой с одним-единственным словом, все встало на свои места. Над головой Саманты Тайлер-Джонс явно сгустились все тучи мира – помимо потери любимого человека, она лишилась и матери. Когда – Сэм не знал, да и так ли это было важно? Она ничего не говорила о своей семье, но уже исходя из того, что в больнице, куда она попала сразу после того, как копы зверски убили ее любимого, никто ее не навещал, Сэм сделал соответствующие выводы.

Голос матери Сэма отпустил пружину, Саманта сломалась окончательно и Сэм не смог бы ее винить. Для него в этом мире было все в новинку, это была как будто клетка, а для нее это было пыткой на медленном огне. Хант, черт знает каким образом выглядящий как ее погибший любимый, назначение ее копом – кара небес, сам Сэм – единственный человек, которому она смогла довериться, так же оказавшийся копом да еще и ее коллегой по работе, теперь еще телефон, голос мамы Сэма, разбередивший старые раны. Неудивительно, что она хотела умереть, неудивительно, что она могла бы убить себя, чтобы вырваться из заколдованного круга.

Сэм понял, что она не контролирует себя, что именно сейчас в Манчестере может стать еще на одну несчастную душу – суицидника больше, что нужно было во что бы то ни стало удержать ее наплаву. Он сдержал ее руки, бьющие по земле, поднял изломанную болью фигуру, прижал к себе, терпеливо снося удары, когда она вырывалась, ничего не понимая, молчал, когда она осыпала его бранью, утешал, утешал как мог, потому что больше он не мог ничего.

Когда она затихла в его руках, еле слышно всхлипывая, обняв его за шею и вжавшись ему в грудь так, как будто хотела раствориться в нем, он уже знал, что с ней все будет хорошо, что ему удалось – на этот раз? – предотвратить ее желание уйти.

-Я истеричная слабохарактерная дура,- она икнула от слез. Голос был хриплым, сорванным от крика.

-Ты сильная,- не согласился Сэм.- Ты очень сильная. Ты выжила не раз, а теперь мы вместе, мы справимся, вот увидишь.

-Ты не поймешь, Сэм. Ты попал сюда, у тебя есть что изменять, но меня даже нет и в проекте. Моей матери сейчас восемнадцать, отцу двадцать семь. Сэм, что могу изменить я? Зачем я здесь? Что им от меня нужно?

-Им?

-Всем им: миру, тебе, Ханту, кому-то, кто раздает подарки на Рождество.

-Если бы я знал, Саманта,- вздохнул он.- Нужно возвращаться домой, завтра на работу. Давай, поднимайся… вот так…

Он помог ей подняться, поддерживая подмышки.

-Идти сможешь?

-Я истеричка, а не хромая,- усмехнулась она, размазывая по лицу тушь.- Выгляжу наверняка как дешевая проститутка.

-А я думал, что тебе плевать,- беззлобно поддел он.- Нормально выглядишь, сейчас все равно темно.

Они медленно побрели домой.

-Я… если хочешь, я могу побыть рядом, пока не заснешь,- предложил он.

Она мягко улыбнулась.

-Спасибо, но на сегодня с нас обоих хватит эмоций. Завтра рабочий день, нужно выспаться. Спасибо, Сэм.

-Спокойной ночи.

-Сладких снов.

Она закрыла дверь и прислонилась спиной к ней. За неполные два дня она успела сделать столько глупостей, что с лихвой хватило бы не на один год.

В душ и спать, завтра нужно будет не забыть поговорить по душам с Хантом и расставить точки над i. Он не Джон, пора забыть о романтике и начинать приспосабливаться к окружающему миру и новому Джону.

Чудес не бывает.

-Сладких снов, Джон, Джин и все прочие, кто там есть,- пробормотала она, закрывая глаза.

Сэму показалось, что прошла минута, но будильник показывал шесть утра, пора было подниматься и будить наверняка сладко спящую соседку. Как ни прискорбно, но вид у нее сегодня будет явно не цветущий, а ей сегодня как никогда нужно выглядеть достойно. Рей наверняка отколет какую-нибудь ехидную шуточку, Крис выдаст очередной перл, а Хант не преминет заметить опухшие веки девушки, сволочь такая.

Он принял душ, позавтракал, оделся и зашел за Самантой.

-Да! Войдите!- раздался ее крик на его деликатный стук в дверь.

-Готова? – он открыл дверь.

-Почти. Как думаешь, мне пойдет галстук или лучше без него? – она обернулась к нему, держа в руке шелковую ткань.

Черные брюки со стрелками, темно-синяя рубашка, черные сапоги – женские, слава богу – и черный галстук…

-Цыпа со стальными яйцами? – довольно протянул он.- Галстук лишний, но не помешал бы ремень.

-Точно!- кивнула она, выуживая из шкафа черный кожаный ремень и продевая его в шлевки брюк. – Можно выходить.

Она сняла с вешалки черное пальто и открыла дверь.

-Что?- удивленно спросила она, видя его глаза.

-У тебя получается даже в мужской одежде выглядеть чертовски привлекательно, по-женски и крайне опасно, - заметил он.

Она только улыбнулась.

-Я иногда бывала рядом со зданием полиции, но очень редко,- сказала она, когда они шли по дороге на работу.- Черт, я дрожу как в школе на экзаменах.

-Просто будь собой,- посоветовал Сэм.

Знаменитый визг роскошной машины они услышали издалека. Ловко затормозив около ног девушки, Кортина довольно фыркнула.

-Доброе утро, леди!- донесся изнутри слишком хорошо знакомый голос Ханта.- Тайлер, шевели задницей, я не собираюсь опаздывать!- приказал он.

-Я дойду, я знаю дорогу,- Саманта кивнула Джину и прикоснулась к руке Сэма.

-Но…

-Тайлер!- рыкнул Хант.

Саманта закатила глаза на манеру шефа быть чрезвычайно любезным и прошла вперед.

-Джонс, далеко собралась?- донесся до нее недовольный голос.

-На работу, я так понимаю,- она обернулась, не сбавляя скорости. Сэм уже сел в машину и Кортина, послушная руке водителя, тронулась с места.

-И долго ты собираешься вертеть задницей перед моим носом? – полюбопытствовал Хант, преграждая ей путь машиной.

-Насколько я помню, Вы, сэр, ясно дали мне понять, что не желаете видеть эту задницу в своей машине,- Саманта сунула руки в карманы пальто.

-Джонс, не испытывай мое терпение,- Хант вышел из машины злой как черт. – Кортина недостаточно хороша для такой самоуверенной цыпы как ты? Извини, милая, уж что есть, а теперь будь любезна засунуть свою гордость себе в задницу и занять место на сидении.

-Как скажете, босс,- она пожала плечами, услышав приглушенное рычание Ханта.

-Джонс, мне насрать, насколько крутой ты была в Гайде, но здесь веди себя как человек,- посоветовал он, садясь в машину и лихо выворачивая руль.

-Как скажете, босс,- послушно кивнула она, заработав гневный взгляд обернувшегося Джина.

Кортина сногсшибательно точно припарковалась около высокого здания.

-Сэр, могу я попросить о минуте приватной беседы?- подала голос смиренно молчавшая всю дорогу Саманта.

Джин приподнял бровь, взглядом приказав Сэму выметаться из машины.

-Сэр, я…- начала она, когда тот вышел.

-Послушай, девочка,- Хант повернулся к ней.- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе внутри моего королевства, клянусь, что узнаешь меня не только милым альфа-самцом, но и очень злобным ублюдком. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

-Но сэр…

-Вот об этом,- он ткнул в нее пальцем.- Там,- он ткнул уже в здание полиции,- я не желаю слышать такого обращения, хотя мне было бы приятно ткнуть тебя носом в твою же лужу,- Саманта вспыхнула гневом, но промолчала.- Так что, повторяю, будь человеком и веди себя как человек.

-Я только…

Он положил руку на сидение, почти полностью обернувшись к ней и изучающее на нее глядя.

-Время откровений?

-Я вела себя как идиотка… ну, я про то, что было… сэр… то есть мистер Хант…

-Можешь называть меня по имени, когда никого нет рядом,- он нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

-Я просто хотела… словом…

-Господи, я чувствую себя как на исповеди девственницы, рассказывающей про то, что она подумала про банан!- поморщился он.

-Извини меня,- единым духом выпалила она.

Хант с минуту молча изучал ее лицо, глаза, смотревшие на него, а потом кивнул.

-Принято, а теперь выметайся.

-Итак, леди,- громогласно оповестил Хант о своем прибытии.- Гайд прислал к нам нового детектива-инспектора. Прошу любить и жаловать – Саманта Джонс!

Девушка вышла вперед и коротко кивнула.

-Цыпа – начальник… - громко усомнился рыжеволосый мужчина в бархатном пиджаке.

-Цыпа умеет так задирать свои стройные ножки, что способна сбить яблоко с дерева в прыжке,- поделился Хант, проходя к себе в кабинет и на ходу снимая пальто.- Так что, сержант, не советую пробовать злить эту птичку.

-Она выглядит как мужик,- Рей поморщился.

-Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, сержант Карлинг,- обратилась к нему Саманта. Хант высунулся из кабинета.

-Есть что-то, чего я не знаю?

-Эта цыпа чуть не попала под колеса,- фыркнул тот.

Саманта подошла к сидящему мужчине, смолящему сигарету, и уперла руки в бока.

-Сержант, я чрезвычайно благодарна Вам за спасение моей жизни, но, по всей видимости, Ваша мама и Ваш начальник не обучили Вас хорошим манерам. Во-первых, я старше Вас по званию, во-вторых, я Вам не цыпа, а в-третьих, когда обращаетесь ко мне, можно оторвать зад от стула и подняться. Спасибо.

Аудитория ободрительно загудела. Хант приподнял брови, глядя на Карлинга, который медленно отложил сигарету, снял ноги со стола и встал во весь рост.

-Как скажете, мэм,- с издевкой произнес он, всем видом показывая презрение к девушке.

-Вот и замечательно,- оскалилась она.

-Я Крис, Крис Скелтон,- молодой парень протянул ей руку для приветствия. Девушка пожала ее.

-А Вы, видимо, Энни? – обратилась она к молодой красивой девушке в длинной юбке, цветастой блузке и вязаной жилетке.

-Энни Картрайт, мэм,- Энни руки не подала, но приветливо улыбнулась.

-Гайд присылает отборные экземпляры – один другого краше,- Рей снова принял позу – ноги на столе, в зубах сигарета, руки скрещены на груди. - Тайлер, давно в Гайде птички выше рангом, чем простые смертные?

-Карлинг, заканчивай! Джонс, ко мне в кабинет!- коротко распорядился Хант, с интересом слушавший разговор.- Крис, принеси отчет экспертов по вчерашнему делу. Тайлер, что с баллистической экспертизой?

Сэм, уже погруженный в папки, поднял голову.

-Через полчаса будет.

-Через десять минут,- разрешил Хант, пропуская девушку внутрь кабинета.

Если само помещение отдела произвело неизгладимое впечатление от стоявшего внутри густого сигаретного тумана, то офис Ханта произвел впечатление куда сильнее. Куча папок на столе, бутылка и стакан, на стене дартс, какие-то фото, графики, стеллаж с наградами и кубками, сейф в углу.

-Так, Джонс, - глухо скомандовал Хант, усаживаясь в кресло и задирая длинные ноги на стол.- Если решила крутить хвостом и среди моих парней, можешь писать заявление о переводе в свой любимый Гайд.

-Я не…

-Я не закончил,- спокойно перебил он.- Здесь большие мальчики и девочки делают всю грязную работу и сильно пачкают свои руки в том дерьме, что в изобилии произрастает на улицах. Так вот, Джонс, это мой прайд, я здесь вожак. Играй по моим правилам, выполняй свою работу и никогда не узнаешь гнева Джина Ханта. Это ясно?

-Предельно, босс,- кивнула Саманта.- Могу я теперь пойти поискать перчатки для работы в дерьме или прикажешь мне портить маникюр?

-Хочешь потягаться в остроумии, цыпа?

-Даже не разминалась, босс.

Джин медленно спустил ноги со стола, встал во весь свой немалый рост и приблизился к девушке, встав едва ли не вплотную.

-Первый твой промах, Джонс, и ты вылетишь отсюда раньше, чем успеешь сказать «Джин Хант»,- прошептал он, наклоняясь к ее лицу.

-Готова поспорить, что я не буду произносить твое имя во время полета куда бы то ни было, – так же прошептала Саманта, не сводя с него глаз.

Молчаливый поединок взглядов продолжался чуть менее минуты.

-Проваливай,- кивнул Хант на дверь тем же тоном.

Саманта бесшумно выскользнула за дверь.

-Иди сюда,- позвал ее Сэм, кивая на соседний стол.- Это материалы текущего дела, просмотри и вникни в суть,- он сгрузил на ее стол кипу папок.

-Сэм, я ни черта не смыслю в уголовных делах, если речь не заходит об убийстве,- зашептала она.

-Это как раз убийства,- рассеянно кивнул он. – Составь общую картину, вопросы.

Саманта раскрыла первую же папку, глядя на фото молодой девушки с перерезанным горлом.

-Твою же мать!- выдохнула она.

-Что? – Сэм встрепенулся.- Все нормально?

-С ума сошел?! – зашипела она.- Что я буду делать со всем этим?

-Просто прочти, изучи, сделай выводы, - посоветовал Сэм.- Привыкнешь.

-Я не коп!- беззвучно завопила она.

-Если тебя прислал Гайд, значит, ты зачем-то здесь нужна,- так же ответил он.- Изучай материалы.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула и открыла папку снова.

Вот влипла!

До обеда она вникала в суть уголовного делопроизводства, читала материалы дела, рассматривала фотографии жертв убийцы и ровным счетом ничего не понимала.

Девушек находили в парке, все девушки были молодыми проститутками, белыми, красивыми даже на вкус Саманты. Признаков изнасилования не было, но зато было нечто общее – всем жертвам перерезали горло от уха до уха.

Не сказать, что Саманта как-то особенно реагировала на вид неаппетитных трупов – в свое время она и сама неплохо создавала творения и почище, но девушки… молодые девушки, красивые…

-Идешь обедать? – Сэм подошел к ее столу спустя часы.

-Нет,- она не подняла головы от очередной папки.- Слушай, может я и не понимаю половины, но…

-Тш-ш! – Сэм наклонился к ней.- Саманта, веди себя как детектив, а не как бармен.

-Владелец бара, на минуточку!- шепотом возмутилась она.

-Без разницы, просто думай как коп, а еще лучше оторвись и иди поешь.

-Не хочу! И я не коп!

-Тайлер, каком одеколоном ты пользуешься, что на тебя слетаются все птички? – Хант подошел настолько бесшумно, что Сэм и Саманта вздрогнули. Джин потянул носом воздух у шеи Сэма, пожал плечами.- Странно, никакой особой формы привлекательности, если не считать занудства, я не нахожу. Одной Картрайт тебе уже мало? – без обиняков заявил он, кивая на порозовевшую Энни.

-Ты умеешь быть таким… неделикатным!- Саманта с грохотом опустила папку на стол и поднялась.

-Прости, милая? Ты что-то сказала или мне послышалось? – тот приложил ладонь к уху, как будто прислушиваясь.

-Господи…- вздохнул Сэм, глядя на новое представление.- Все, я иду обедать.

Саманта снова села за стол.

-Отрываешься от команды, Джонс? – Хант даже не подумал уходить.- Не слишком удачная тактика.

Саманта отложила папку на стол, снова поднялась и уперлась руками в столешницу, глядя на него.

-Я не горела желанием работать на копов, я не грезила раскрытием убийств, изнасилований и прочих дел, я вообще не хотела иметь ничего общего с копами.

-Шикарная поза,- заметил Хант.- И меня мало интересуют твои фантазии. Будь со всеми или будь против всех. Выбор за тобой, Джонс.

Он легко развернулся на каблуках и почти танцующей походкой вышел из офиса.

Саманта застонала.

-Можно присоединиться? – Энни стояла около стола с подносом, глядя на мрачную как ночь Саманту.

-Да, конечно,- та встрепенулась, отодвигая стул.

-Вы выглядите такой неприступной,- Энни аккуратно присела рядом.

-Я тебя умоляю,- поморщилась Саманта.- Давай та «ты» и без всех этих чинов, рангов и что там у вас полагается.

-У нас? – Энни приподняла брови.

-То есть… не важно. Я тебе не зануда и не местный царек Хант.

Энни прыснула.

-Ты первая девушка, кто смог поставить его хотя бы на какое-то место.

-Если бы я могла поставить его,- задумчиво протянула Саманта, закидывая в рот кусок бифштекса.

-У тебя странный вкус в одежде,- осторожно заметила Энни, разрезая свой бифштекс на аккуратные кусочки.- Довольно непривычно видеть девушку в мужских брюках и мужской рубашке.

-Зато удобно,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Водить байк проще в брюках, чем даже в самой короткой юбке.

-Ты водишь байк? – Энни округлила глаза.

-Простите, можно присоединиться?- спросила незнакомая женщина в форме.

-Конечно, мэм,- Саманта отодвинула второй свободный стул.

-Мэм? – удивилась та.

-Филлис, это детектив-инспектор Саманта Джонс,- представила Энни новую знакомую.- Филлис Доббс, наш констебль.

-Рада познакомиться, мэм… Филлис,- Саманта кивнула, не став протягивать руку.

-Взаимно,- кивнула та.- Значит, вот про какую хорошенькую цыпочку шумит все отделение. Вы так молоды, детектив Джонс,- заметила Филлис.

-Но повидала достаточно, чтобы кто-то в этом мире оценил меня как детектива,- вздохнула Саманта.- Можете обращаться ко мне по-простому, и если позволите, то и мне хотелось бы избежать всей ненужной шелухи.

-Простите? – не поняла Филлис.

Саманта только рукой махнула.

Обед прошел довольно интересно. Энни оказалась чрезвычайно милой девушкой, умной, веселой, точно такой, как ее описывал Сэм. Филлис вела себя более сдержанно. Стол мужчин гудел ульем пчел, без стеснения обсуждая размеры груди новенькой, ее задницу, странный выбор одежды и даже почти полное отсутствие макияжа, если не считать чуть подкрашенных ресниц. Рей громогласно заявил, что не прочь поиграть в доктора с хорошенькой начальницей, Крис пошутил насчет длины ее ног и степени гибкости тела, Сэм молча качал головой, поминутно кидая взгляды на Саманту и Энни, Хант фыркал и слушал болтовню коллег.

-Придурки,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Я с такими работаю почти десять лет – ни ума, ни фантазии, сплошные гормоны.

Энни засмеялась.

-Тайлер с тебя глаз не сводит,- заметила Филлис. Энни приуныла.

-Мы вроде как коллеги, а он слишком интеллигентен, чтобы врезать нахалам промеж глаз за нарушение этики служебных отношений. Энни, клянусь, у нас ничего нет и быть не может,- зачем-то добавила она.

Девушка сверкнула глазами, порозовев.

-Мне это не интересно.

-Вы красивая пара,- заговорщически прошептала Саманта, наклоняясь над столом.

Энни смутилась окончательно.

-Пожалуй, я пойду,- она поднялась.

-Признаться, я тоже так думаю,- вставила слово Филлис, - но она даже себе в этом не признается.

Саманта улыбнулась.

-Думаю, у них все впереди. Ладно, я пойду работать,- она поднялась.- Рада была познакомиться, Филлис.

-Взаимно, Саманта.

Рей заулюлюкал, когда Саманта прошла мимо стола мужчин.

-Вытри слюнки, сержант,- посоветовала она, проходя мимо.

Крис заржал.

Дела были странными – вроде бы ножевые ранения одинаковые, а вроде и нет, словно это делали совершенно разные люди.

-Они неплохие, но несдержанные,- Сэм приземлился за стол рядом.

-Чистые ангелы,- кивнула Саманта, не отрываясь от чтения.- Если что, обещаю ощипать их как куриц.

Сэм что-то проворчал, углубляясь в дела.

-Тебе не кажется, что это как-то не стыкуется?

-Я думал об этом, но Хант слышать ничего не желает.

-Но это же смешно!

-Скажи это ему.

-Причем здесь ирландцы? Что он зациклился на них?

-Это неспокойное время, Саманта. Ты разве не знаешь историю?

-У меня в школе на это не было времени, если честно. Училась я так себе. Нет, и все же, Сэм…

Они задержались дольше всех, если не считать Ханта, какого-то черта сидевшего у себя в офисе.

Команда разошлась, отправившись в паб. Энни пригласила новую коллегу присоединиться, но Саманта покачала головой.

-Прости, я не пью.

-Не куришь, не пьешь… тебе будет сложно,- заметила она.- Сэм, идешь?

-Да, я присоединюсь чуть позже,- он улыбнулся девушке. Саманта отвернулась, стараясь не показывать улыбку.

Когда Энни ушла, она подперла подбородок ладонью и уставилась на мужчину.

-Ромео, ну просто Ромео.

-Отвали,- беззлобно отмахнулся тот.

-Не надоело ворковать весь день, голубки? – Хант нарисовался рядом как всегда почти бесшумно.- Тайлер, в паб идешь?

-Иду, да, только закончу дела.

Саманта промолчала, не обращая внимания на шефа.

-Джонс, тебе всегда нужно особое приглашение? – не отстал Хант.

-Что я там забыла? – она пролистнула страницу, не глядя на мужчину.- Дыма мне здесь хватает, алкоголя мне не нужно, я работаю на другом топливе.

-На каком, интересно?

-На адреналине, желании убивать и сексе, - раздраженно ответила она.- Еще вопросы будут?

-Ты слишком выделяешься, Джонс, однажды тебя это погубит,- заметил Хант через пару мгновений.- Тайлер, ты идешь? – более раздраженно повторил он.

-Сэм, иди, иначе он не отстанет,- шепнула Саманта.

-Домой доберешься?

-Тайлер, господи! – застонал Хант.- Ты ведешь себя как герой-любовник!

-А ты как последняя сволочь,- снова подала голос Саманта.

-Джонс, я предупреждал…

-В рабочее время, шеф,- она швырнула папку на стол и вскочила.- В рабочее время – да, я буду снисходительно не реагировать на твой мерзкий характер, но сейчас уже конец рабочего дня, так что пошел в жопу и дай мне разобраться в делах.

Хант молча просверлил ее взглядом, сузив глаза, потом как-то расслабился, кивнул и вышел.

-Зря ты так с ним,- заметил Сэм, надевая куртку и выходя следом.

-А что, лучше его завалить и трахнуть?- прошептала Саманта, садясь за стол и принимаясь за чтение.

-Что? Что?! Он спятил! Какого?.. да вы шутите… это же семидесятые, черт побери!

Саманта округлила глаза, читая строчки в деле. Было около десяти вечера, когда она наконец расслабилась окончательно, закинув ноги на стол и взъерошив волосы привычным жестом, совсем забыв, что теперь у нее длинные волосы, а не короткая стрижка.

-Да он спятил!- она вцепилась пальцами в пряди.- Семидесятые!

Она погасила в отделе свет, оставив только лампу на своем столе, сосредоточившись на работе.

-Саманта! – раздался голос Филлис, появившейся в дверях.

-О господи! – подскочила от неожиданности Джонс.- Вы меня напугали.

-Там пришел человек, говорит, что привез Ваш мотоцикл,- сообщила Доббс.

-Сюда? То есть эти олухи притащили мой байк к копам? Господи, ну что же за мир такой! – она схватила пальто со стула, но вернулась, сложила папки стопкой, погасила лампу и покинула офис. -Вы себе не представляете, что для меня значит пара хороших колес,- доверчиво поделилась Саманта, шагая за Филлис вниз.

-Не любишь машины?

-Байк – это свобода, это как вызов, толчок адреналина в кровь, ток по нервам! Кстати, Вы сегодня дежурная?

-Как видишь. Только поосторожнее с этим транспортом.

-Я давно в седле, что со мной может случиться?

Все проблемы длинного рабочего дня мгновенно вылетели из головы Саманты, едва она увидела свою покупку и человека, маячившего рядом с ней.

-Инспектор Джонс, - мужчина протянул руку для приветствия.- Ваш заказ доставлен. Что-нибудь еще?

Саманта едва не принялась облизывать новую игрушку.

-Боже, он прекрасен! – застонала она, оглаживая руль и шлем, висевший на нем. – Спасибо, что привезли.

-Обычно мы не доставляем заказ, но Ваш случай исключителен. Доброй ночи, мэм.

Человек растворился в темноте.

Саманта надела шлем, выудила из карманов перчатки и оседлала байк.

-Ты прекрасен, как ты прекрасен!- шептали ее губы. – Не подведи, малыш.

Она выжала газ и рванула прочь от полиции.

Хотелось петь, кричать от ощущения свободы. Шлем был старого образца, но тем не менее способным защитить голову гонщицы при ударе. Байк был новым, буквально с иголочки, но слушался хозяйку как цепной пес.

Машин на дорогах было мало, но хотелось проверить новинку на трассе, разогнавшись на полную скорость.

Саманта лихо вывернула на дорогу, срезав угол под мостом, и чуть не влетела в знакомую машину, около которой стоял высокий крупный мужчина, обнимавший высокую стройную женщину – блондинку, в длинной юбке, совершенно идиотской с точки зрения Саманты блузке и коротком пальто. Застигнутые врасплох, они оба как по команде вздрогнули и повернулись. В свете фар Саманта узнала своего шефа, прищурившегося на нее.

-Какого черта? – раздался знакомый до боли голос.

Саманта малодушно решила попросту свалить, не обнаруживая себя, но передумала, заглушила двигатель, слезла с сиденья байка и сняла шлем.

-Не хотела напугать Вас, инспектор,- холодно произнесла она.- Добрый вечер, мэм,- кивок в сторону спутницы Ханта.

-Джонс? – Хант выпустил локоть женщины и приблизился к Саманте.- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

-Пробую новую игрушку, сэр,- она старалась не скрипеть от злости зубами. Спутница шефа закурила, с любопытством глядя на нее и на ее мотоцикл, но не вмешиваясь.

-Джин, не познакомишь нас? – наконец подала она голос.

-Джеки Куин, журналист,- Хант жестом указал на женщину.- Инспектор Саманта Джонс,- на Саманту.

-Женщина – детектив? – Джеки приблизилась, выпуская сигаретный дым в сторону.- Странные порядки у тебя в отделе,- заметила она Ханту.- Вы выглядите так… необычно,- она обратила взгляд на Саманту, мрачно смотревшую на нее.

-Спасибо, мэм,- та постаралась не вкладывать короткое предложение максимальное количество яда.- Вы же понимаете, что раздвигать ноги гораздо проще в брюках, чем даже в самой удобной юбке, а сидя в таком положении на байке можно простудиться.

Джеки приподняла бровь, переваривая слова. Хант скрипнул зубами.

-Ты не против, если я напишу статью о работе женщины-детектива в твоем отделе? – она повернула голову к мужчине, смотревшую на Саманту убийственным взглядом. – Брось, Джин, я не монстр, я расскажу о том, чего смогла добиться женщина, что она может, на что способна. Это будет интересно нашим читателям. Вы не будете против, инспектор Джонс, если я возьму у Вас интервью на днях?

-Ну что Вы,- сладко улыбнулась Саманта, отвечая Ханту таким же взглядом.- Обожаю репортеров, газеты, интервью… что там у Вас еще есть?

-Отлично, тогда что насчет среды? Скажем, в семь.

-Великолепно!- с показной радостью воскликнула Саманта, стискивая шлем так, что пальцы грозили продавить материал.- Надеюсь, мой шеф будет присутствовать на таком важном для его отдела интервью, следя, чтобы я не сболтнула лишнего?

Хант не выдержал.

-Джеки, подожди меня в машине,- бросил он блондинке, схватил Саманту за рукав и оттащил в сторону.- Решила побыть моей совестью, Джонс?- зашипел он.

-Разве же я посмею, сэр? – скрипнула зубами та.- Не могу читать нотации офицеру старше себя по званию, сэр. Не посмею напоминать взрослому мужику про нормы морали и его жену,- Хант стиснул руку сильнее.- И не посмею сломать ему руку, если его чертовы пальцы меня немедленно не отпустят,- добавила она, не поморщившись.

Он отдернул руку, словно обжегшись, вытащил сигарету, закурил.

-Прекрати. Это не то, что ты думаешь.

-Я ничего не думаю, сэр, и это не мое дело, чем Вы занимаетесь в свободное время.

-Ты что, ревнуешь?

-С какой стати?

Пару мгновений было тихо.

-Она помогает мне информацией,- произнес Хант.

Саманта тихо фыркнула.

-Меня это не касается, инспектор.

-Коснется,- прервал он.- Сегодня из тюрьмы вышел ублюдок, который однажды чуть не убил ее, так что считай, что это защита.

-В темноте, на улице, обнявшись,- кивнула Саманта.- Разумеется!

-Не строй из себя идиотку, Джонс!- повысил голос Хант.- Мне приходится идти на сделку с совестью,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула, усомнившись в существовании у шефа совести так таковой.- Я засадил ублюдка на пять лет, но он освободился намного раньше, чем я предполагал. Он опасен и имеет зуб на нее.

-А на тебя? – нахмурилась она.

-На меня не имеет зуб только новорожденный или старик, женщина!- поморщился он.- Тюрьма переполнена говнюками, которых засадил я и моя команда.

-Отдел знает про это?

-Про Дика? Конечно, но свои отношения с Куин я не афиширую и буду рад, если ты придержишь свой язычок за своими зубками.

-Что за Дик?

-Тебе обязательно клевать меня прямо здесь, милая?

-Что за Дик, Джин? – повысила голос Саманта.- Я должна знать, с кем придется иметь дело, если что.

-Джин?

-Что. За. Дик? – повторила она.

-Дик Чарльз, остальное узнаешь из дел и завтра, а пока мне нужно отвезти Джеки домой… Саманта…

-О, избавь меня от подробностей своей жизни!- махнула рукой Саманта.

Хант развернулся, швырнул окурок и скрылся в машине. Кортина мигнула фарами, развернулась и мягко покатилась по дороге.

Саманта надела шлем и подошла к байку.

Было страстное желание проследить за парочкой, узнать, куда он ее повез, куда поедет потом, где он вообще живет, врал ли он по поводу своих отношений с этой блондиночкой, чем на сегодня закончится их свидание, но Саманта волевым усилием переборола себя.

Хант большой мальчик, не ее ума дело, кого он трахает помимо жены. Ни о какой ревности речь не шла, но Саманта чувствовала себя паршиво. Настроение резко сменилось с солнечного на удручающее.

Вечер был безнадежно испорчен.

На душе было холодно, пусто и мерзко от увиденного.

Перспектива погонять по ночным улицам Манчестера больше не прельщала. Пора было возвращаться домой.

-Дик Чарльз,- повторила она имя.- Ладно, Дик Чарльз.

Байк понесся к дому.


	5. Chapter 5

-Доброе утро, мэм,- раздался над головой голос Энни. Саманта продрала глаза и проморгалась.

-Доброе. Какого черта происходит и почему у меня во рту вкус дохлой кошки?

-Хочешь, сделаю кофе или чай? – Энни встала над столом, где уснула Саманта.

-Да, если можно. Черный, без сахара. Спасибо.

Она еле вспомнила вчерашний вечер и частично ночь, когда заехала домой, взяла смену одежды в отдел, приняла душ и перекусила, после чего оседлала байк и рванула на работу, где принялась строчить догадки одна другой хуже относительно нового дела и того, что сделает с той ощипанной курицей, что ошивалась с Хантом за каким-то чертом.

-Тяжелая ночь? - перед ее носом опустилась кружка.

-Боже, благослови Энни Картрайт!- с чувством застонала Саманта, хватая кружку и делая глоток.

-Не за что,- засмеялась девушка.

-Где черт дери носит шефа? – в офис ввалился Рей, размахивая папкой.- У меня новое дело о тех ублюдках, что… Джонс, выглядишь так, как будто спала со всей футбольной командой Манчестер Юнайтед!

-Я тебя тоже люблю, Карлинг,- кофе немного взбодрило девушку.- А теперь будь душкой и скажи мне кто такой Дик Чарльз?

-Дикки? – Крис замер в дверях.- Дикки Чарли? Гребаный сукин сын.

-Это я уже поняла,- поморщилась Саманта.- Он вчера освободился из тюрьмы и угрожал какой-то блондинистой цыпе из газеты?

-Джеки Куин? – переспросил Крис.

-Клянусь, если я доберусь до него – порву гаденыша голыми руками!- взъярился Рей.

-Доброе утро, родной дурдом,- пробормотал Сэм, входя в офис.- Шеф у себя?

-Его нет,- Саманта кивнула мужчине и поднялась.- Рей, что за история с Джеки Куин, Хантом и Дикки?

-Дикки Чарли? – заинтересовался Сэм.- Он вчера только вышел и уже успел насолить старой знакомой?

-Ты ее знаешь? – от удивления у Саманты глаза на лоб полезли.

-Это было нетрудно, особенно, если тебя держат в заложниках в редакции издания, прикованного наручниками к батарее, а на другом конце браслетов донельзя злющий Хант, готовый снести тебе голову.

-Тогда все закончилось благополучно,- Энни подошла к столу Сэма и встала около мужчины.- Тот человек держал нас в заложниках, готов был убить Сэма…

-Убить?! – вскочила Саманта.- Да я их него котлету сделаю!

-Какие пламенные признания, босс!- хохотнул Рей.

Саманта смутилась.

-Я не об этом!- заорала она.- Извини, Сэм. Ладно, фигура репортерши более-менее ясна, а теперь выложите мне информацию про Дика Чарльза и то, что у него было с этой милашкой и самим Хантом,- потребовала она.

-Как-то раз Дик сильно повздорил с газетой из-за какой-то статьи про него,- неспеша начал Крис, подходя к своему столу.- Заявился туда, устроил дебош, избил Джеки… Шеф, когда узнал, сделал из Дикки фарш, повесил на него все дела и засадил его.

-Он говорил, что Дик имел и на него зуб.

-Кто говорил?

-Хант. Он сказал, что Дик угрожал и ему.

-Откуда тебе все известно про шефа, если ты второй день на работе?- презрительно скривил губы Рей.

-Полегче, парень!- повысила голос Саманта.- Мне плевать на все разделения рангов и чинов у копов, я и без этого надеру тебе задницу.

Офис, постепенно наполнившийся людьми, загудел.

-А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, говори то, что я спрашиваю.

Рей, успевший приземлиться на стул и задрать ноги на стол, поднялся и вплотную приблизился к девушке.

-Мне плевать, что ты выше рангом, цыпа, но я смогу так отшлепать твою попку, что ты неделю сесть не сможешь,- прошипел он, глядя ей в глаза.

-Спорим, ты запоешь как канарейка, когда я сожму твои яйца в кулак?- тем же тоном ответила она.

-Прекратите! – вмешался Сэм, вставая между ними.

-Отвали, Тайлер!- плюнул Рей, отворачиваясь.

-Полегче, Карлинг,- пригрозила Саманта, белея от злобы.

-Саманта, не надо,- Сэм встал наперерез девушке.

-Если этот говнюк считает, что может оскорблять старшего по званию, я устрою ему показательную порку при всех, чтобы научился держать язык за зубами, дерьма кусок,- прорычала она.

-Саманта!- Сэм сдерживал сжавшую кулаки девушку.- Прошу, не надо. Что на тебя нашло?

-Твою мать!- не выдержал Рей, разворачиваясь и танком надвигаясь на Саманту – его едва успели перехватить двое офицеров и Крис.- Какая-то девчонка будет угрожать мне расправой!

-Эй, петушки!- раздался голос вошедшей Филлис.- Машину шефа нашли утром около вокзала Манчестер Виктория. На месте найдены следы крови. Шеф на вызовы не отвечает.

Саманта побелела как мел, едва не рухнув на пол, удерживаемая Сэмом.

-Только не снова!- еле произнесла она.

-Саманта, ты что? – Тайлер усадил ее прямо на стол.

-Я была там… вчера… я видела его там с Джеки Куин. Сэм, он же не… - она задохнулась от паники.

-Так, всем внимание!- Сэм хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание к себе.- Я выезжаю на место предполагаемого преступления, остальные ищут всю информацию по Дику Чарльзу – минута в минуту: когда вышел из тюрьмы, куда пошел, во что был одет. Я хочу, чтобы узнали даже цвет его трусов, это ясно?

-Ясно, босс,- ответил нестройный хор голосов.

-Я буду там раньше,- Саманта чудовищным усилием воли справилась с подступавшей паникой.- У меня байк.

-Мы с детективом Джонс едем туда. Энни, будь на связи. Крис, раскопай его прежние связи – кто, с кем, все грязные дела.

-Хорошо, босс.

-Ты точно в порядке? – Сэм похлопал Саманту по плечу.

-В полном. Полная мобилизация, ублюдки!- рявкнула она.- Если хоть волос упадет с головы Джина, я разнесу город по кирпичику, найду говнюка, посмевшего поднять руку на него, а потом сделаю ему лоботомию без анестезии!

-Что? Без чего? – не понял Крис.

-Прострелю говнюку мозги и яйца, - не стала уточнять она, пулей вылетая из офиса.

-Он для тебя так важен? – Сэм изо всех сил пытался не вылететь из седла – Джонс вела байк как Хант – Кортину.

-Он не Джон, милый, но если с ним хоть что-то случится, я перережу всех в этом чертовом городе, мире, планете,- крикнула она. – А ради тебя я даже надеру задницу ему самому.

-С чего бы столько чести?

-Сэм, ты мне не чужой. Мы из одного мира, мы живые.

Сэм покрепче вцепился в талию девушки, гадая, что бы значили для него ее слова.

Байк летел как стрела и затормозил почти мягко, если не считать того, что у Сэма едва не вылетели зубы.

Кортина стояла открытая, около нее крутились копы.

Саманта молнией подлетела к ним, на ходу вынимая значок.

-Сведения, живо!- приказала она.

-Мэм, я только нашел…

-Что известно о людях? – она схватила человека за грудки.- Где пассажиры? Чья это кровь? Образцы отправили на исследования? Говори, или я вышибу тебе мозги!

-Саманта!- Сэм отодрал ее от патрульного и вытащил значок.- Простите мою коллегу, господа,- она от злости пнула колесо машины и отошла. – Кто нашел машину? Что-нибудь пропало?

-Сэм, какого черта машина вообще оказалась здесь? – крикнула Саманта.- Я видела их вчера отъезжающими. Он повез эту блондинку к ней домой.

-Минутку,- попросил он, отходя от патруля.- Что? Почему ты не сказала сразу?

-Я забыла, перенервничала… не знаю. Сэм, я своими глазами видела, что машина отъехала. Она физически не может находиться здесь в том же мать ее гребаном положении, что вчера, когда он тискал эту курицу около нее!

-Тискал?! Саманта, ты уве…

-Сэр, мэм! – окликнул их молоденький коп.- Думаю, мы нашли что-то.

-Просто поверь – всегда открыта дверь…- прошептал ветер.

-Что? – девушка резко затормозила.

-Саманта!- крикнул Сэм.

-Верь или не верь – открой ту дверь…- запел ветер около ее ушей.- Умереть или жить – как тебе быть?

-Что… что… - она закрутилась на месте, видя перед глазами только звездное небо. – Что происходит?

-Саманта!- Сэм встряхнул ее за плечи.- Мы нашли фляжку Ханта и отпечатки его следов. Джеки с ним не было – только он один.

-Где? Покажи!

Он побежал в сторону.

-Следы шин – его увезли.

-А кровь? – она сглотнула.

-Или на него напали, или он хорошо отделал своих похитителей.

-Свяжись с отделом, пусть носом землю роют,- потребовала она.

-Я отвезу образцы в отдел,- предложил он.

-Плевать на образцы, Сэм! – взорвалась она.- Надо найти его, а не играть в исследователей ДНК!

Она упала на колени – паника отнимала все силы, легкие сдавливало как тонной камней.

-Саманта, успокойся,- он присел рядом.- Мы найдем его, но нам нужна экспертиза.

-Его нужно найти, Сэм,- Саманта тяжело дышала, постоянно облизывала губы.

-Найдем, но нужно изучить все версии… Саманта!

Она сорвалась с места, буквально уткнувшись носом в землю, рыща улики.

-Сэм, следы! Я смогу что-нибудь найти, а ты копайся здесь, доедешь на их машине.

Она вскочила на байк и рванула с места.

-Саманта, это неразумно! – закричал Сэм.- Сама… спятила совсем!

Следы колес машины терялись буквально через пятьсот метров. Дороги вели куда угодно, следов Ханта не было и быть не могло – он как сквозь землю провалился вместе со своими предполагаемыми похитителями.

Очень не хватало мобильника, а взять у Сэма рацию она просто не догадалась. Вернись они ни с чем, и ее новые коллеги засмеяли бы неудачливого копа, но лучшего выбора не было.

-…пары часов! Дело может идти на минуты! Потому необходимо мобилизовать все силы, поднять всех людей по тревоге. Всех, я сказал! Допросить каждого в том районе, в любом районе!

Никто не обернулся на вошедшую Саманту.

Сэм вел немало дел по похищению людей и понимал чувства родственников жертв, но он понятия не имел, что делать теперь. Однако, в отсутствие шефа, главным был он. Джонс физически не смогла бы справиться с нагрузкой – она не коп и никогда им не была, она понятия не имеет о процедуре проведения расследования и ничего не желает слушать, поддаваясь крайне опасным эмоциям.

Энни слушала молча, кусая губы, Рей играл желваками, Крис понуро смотрел на говорившего босса. Команда была напугана невероятным делом. В какой-то момент Сэму показалось, что он не в полицейском участке, а в песочнице с малышами, потерявшими родителей.

Хант был для этих людей всем. Даже Джонс взбесилась, узнав о его похищении, хотя у нее были на то личные мотивы.

Сэму стало страшно – Хант был единственным оплотом команды, громогласным засранцем и первоклассным говнюком, циничным ублюдком и копом, не признающим закон, но он как никто готов был перегрызть глотку кому угодно за своих коллег.

-Шеф, - Филлис снова вошла в офис,- поступило сообщение от парня об увиденном им крупном мужчине в коричневом пальто, которого тащили пятеро человек. Речь идет о кладбище Филипс Парк.

Саманта мгновенно сорвалась с места, едва дослушав.

-Са… да что она творит! Филлис, задержи эту байкершу!- приказал Сэм.

-Кого?- удивилась Доббс, но поспешно выбежала.

-Седлаем коней и летим туда!

-Господи…- тихонько произнесла Энни.

-Энни, все будет хорошо, богом клянусь,- Сэм коротко обнял девушку за плечи и выбежал. - Джонс! Я с тобой! – крикнул он. – Филлис, оружие и шлем!

Спустя пять минут, вооружившись револьверами, Тайлер и Джонс неслись по улицам по направлению к кладбищу.

-Держись, Джин,- шептали губы Саманты.- Не смей меня бросать, говнюк! Не ты, не сейчас!

Сзади неслись машины полиции, подмога, вооруженная до зубов и готовая начать кровавую резню.

Около ворот байк затормозил.

-Сэм, ты коп, ты распоряжаешься, а я ждать не буду,- Саманта проверила барабан револьвера и побежала через ограду.

-Сама… да что же это такое! – возмутился Сэм.

-Рассредоточиваемся по всему периметру и ищем шефа – все просто и ясно,- распорядился Сэм, дождавшись машин с подмогой.- Лишнего не палить – здесь могут быть люди.

-Здесь трупы, Тайлер,- процедил Рей.

-И те, кто пришел почтить их память,- парировал Сэм.- Все – за дело.

Мужчины разбежались в разные стороны.

Разумеется, это парни могли бегать по кладбищу с пушками наперевес, на ее стороне было умение ориентироваться в любой ситуации и без оружия, хотя с ним было спокойнее хотя бы для души и очистки совести.

На кладбище пели птицы, летали припозднившиеся еще не уснувшие мотыльки – не место, а рай идиота или заблудшей души.

Вдалеке показалась фигура человека – синяя форма, что-то блеснувшее на плечах.

-Сэр! – окликнула Саманта.- Сэр, простите, не видели ли Вы здесь человека? Сэр, постойте!

Тот замер на месте.

Саманта кинулась к нему, но расстояние между ним и ей почему-то не уменьшалось. Время растянулось как жвачка, движения замедлились.

-Что? Что ты хочешь от меня? – рядом с ним появилась какая-то женщина, одетая явно не по моде семидесятых – нечто облегающее ноги, как лосины, туника, яркая бижутерия, красные туфли на каблуках.

Саманта попятилась. Призраки, видения, галлюцинации или что там еще – прочь от этого дурдома.

Мужчина не замечал Саманту, молчал, женщина тоже не видела девушку, глядя на мужчину перед ней, медленно поворачивавшего голову куда-то в сторону. Саманта задохнулась – лицо мужчины было обезображено – пулевое ранение в голову, запекшаяся кровь, застывшие глаза.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла туда? – переспросила женщина, проследив взгляд мужчины.

Саманта понятия не имела, что происходит, продолжая пятиться назад, хотя расстояние по-прежнему не уменьшалось и не увеличивалось.

-Кто вы? – прошептала она, глядя на обоих.- Что происходит? Где Хант?

Мужчина повернул к ней голову, как будто услышал. Женщина исчезла.

Саманта вздрогнула – мужчина оказался перед ней, глядя на нее с такой тоской, что кровь стыла в жилах. Едва начавшийся крик ужаса замерз в глотке – Саманту парализовало от страха.

-Н-ничего н-не ска-ажешь? – едва смогла выдавить она, заикаясь от паники.

Человек не ответил, молча ее разглядывая, затем повернул голову и посмотрел на свое плечо. Саманта еле смогла шевельнуть шеей.

Погоны синей форменной куртки – коп!

-И-из-здеваешься, да? – ей стало холодно.

Человек не ответил, продолжая смотреть на свое плечо.

Цифры. 6620.

-Что? – она нервно сглотнула.- Что?

Под ногой хрустнула ветка и Саманта вздрогнула всем телом, зажмурившись и падая на землю.

-О-оу, детка! Всегда мечтал потискать такую аппетитную попку!- произнес знакомый голос.- Странно, что цыпочки сами падают мне в руки.

-Обломись, Карлинг,- прошипела она, барахтаясь в его руках.

-Послушай, детектив,- уже без скабрезностей сказал Рей.- Ты проломила бы своей хрупкой спинкой надгробную плиту. Если тебе наплевать на себя, пожалей хотя бы усопших.

-Спасибо за второе спасение моей никчемной жизни и обломись,- повторила Саманта.

-Пускай после этого девчонок в полицию!- возмутился он, но тем не менее оставил Саманту в покое и ушел.

-Нашла что-нибудь? – рядом нарисовался Тайлер.

-Н-нет,- немного заикаясь, ответила она.

-Ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень.

-Меня достали привидения, девочки с настроечной таблицы и черте кто с черте кем черте откуда,- поделилась она.- Тебе проще – наше время и девочки с клоунами, а у меня полный набор «Доведи себя до суицида».

-Что? – не понял он.- Ты что-то видела?

-По крайней мере явно не Ханта и его похитителей.

-Аналогично. Кажется, мы теряем время.

-Возвращай парней, а я поищу еще, - предложила она.- Ты босс, а я все равно ни черта не смыслю в вашем деле, толку от меня мало, а так хотя бы проведу время с пользой. Вдруг еще кто из параллельного мира Матрицы пожалует?

-Как скажешь, Тринити.

-Если что, свяжусь по рации, Нео,- она исчезла за надгробиями.

-Я обнаружил только компанию пьяных детишек, решивших порезвиться, пока мамочки занимаются своими бабскими делами,- поделился Рей, когда Сэм вернул группу в участок.- Босс, ну и где наша новая цыпа-начальница? Оставил ее среди особо опасных покойников совсем одну?

-Она не цыпа, Рей,- поморщился Сэм.- Она детектив Джонс – это раз, и два – ей, видимо, проще работать в одиночку.

-Одинокий стрелок Куэйд? – подал голос Крис.

-Типа того. Так, обыск кладбища ничего не дал, мы снова в тупике.

-Там действительно видели мужчину в коричневом пальто,- не согласился Рей.- Только это был какой-то алкоголик с дружками.

-Хант и его собутыльники,- прошептал Сэм. – Мы на мели. Филлис, есть что от шефа?

-Нет, рация молчит.

-Босс, Вы же не думаете, что…- Крис, похоже, выразил общую тревогу. Аудитория затихла, глядя на Тайлера.

-Мы найдем его. Мы же команда! Мы найдем его целого, невредимого и еще сильно об этом пожалеем. Вперед, команда! Мы сборище ублюдков и на нашей стороне закон!

Даже если Сэм не хотел говорить такого, он это сделал – аудитория согласно взревела и кинулась на рабочие места.

-Давай же, Джин, я знаю, что ты можешь,- шептала Саманта, шагая между надгробиями.- Я не знаю, что это за мир, не знаю, что за правила игры, но я почти уверена, что ты здесь тоже замешан. Давай, покажи мне, что делать. Ну же, Джин Джини, не заставляй мамочку волноваться – мамочка очень страшна в гневе.

Саманта была уверена, что Сэм не стал бы инсценировать похищение своего шефа. Хант был не подарком небес, но ублюдком неплохим, хотя и копом. Это для Сэма он был своим, Саманте он был почти никем, если не считать его странной схожести с погибшим Джоном Хартом.

-Вечность здесь, секунда там, доверься нам, доверься нам…- послышалось в шелесте листьев.

-Эти мне зеленые человечки,- заворчала Саманта.

-Не бог, не черт, а просто мир, он – твой кумир, он твой кумир…

-Странные песенки, не находишь? – закричала Саманта, задрав голову.- Эй, кто тут такой умный? Что все это значит? Это просьба о помощи или кому-то не терпится послать меня куда подальше, потому что я не собираюсь играть в эти игры?

-Он жил, он жив и будет жить, тебе, им всем и родине служить…

-Замечательно! Великолепно! Просто блестяще, хотя рифма слабовата! Почему бы не сказать мне нормальным человеческим языком, какого черта здесь творится, где я и что от меня надо?

Саманта закрутилась на месте, вопя во всю глотку. Страх прошел, уступив место раздражению и начинающей подступать злости.

Солнце померкло, на девушку надвинулась тьма звездного неба.

-Это… типа… я в космосе? – зачарованно пролепетала она, глядя на звезды.- Нет, я не жалуюсь, очень красиво, но… НЛО? Пришельцы? Я права насчет пришельцев? Меня и Сэма похитили для опытов? Послушайте, если вам нужны ДНК, забирайте меня, а его отпустите домой, а вот если наши человеческие детишки, то это без меня – во-первых, я не сторонница подгузников, во-вторых, Сэм милый, но спать с ним я не буду – это оскорбление моего животного инстинкта. Эй, вы слышите? Я не буду грязно заниматься сексом с интеллигентом! Хотя… - тише добавила она, но тут же заорала снова: - Он красив, мил и все такое, но я бы предпочла нечто более развратное, ну с наручниками, цепями, понимаете? Можно даже с завязанными глазами, но никакой романтики. Вы там хоть симпатичные, а то я в принципе не против? Эй, вы меня слышите?

Звезды молчали.

-Это гипноз? – надрывалась она.- Э-э-эй!

Внезапно звездное небо исчезло, снова вспыхнуло солнце и раздался писк приборов.

-Женщина, белая, возраст около тридцати…

-Что? – Саманта пошатнулась от неожиданности.

-Черепно-мозговая… Десять кубиков… Раствор… Готовьте… - полетели обрывки фраз.

-Да пошли вы все,- устало вздохнула Саманта, пошагав прочь с кладбища.

Лишь за его оградой, она села на землю и отдышалась. Эти привидения кровавых мальчиков, девочек, звезд и всего прочего начали надоедать.

-Саманта! Саманта!

Байк повело в сторону. От полной неожиданности нового раздражающего фактора в виде вызова по рации, Саманта едва не слетела с дороги. Пришлось тормозить, чтобы ответить.

-Что?

-Возвращайся немедленно в участок!

-Еду,- коротко ответила она.- А кто это вообще был?

-Мужчина, без сознания, светло-коричневое пальто, белые мокасины, здоровенный кровоподтек под глазом,- перечислял Сэм перед копами.- Предположительно, возраст около сорока пяти-пятидесяти лет, телосложение плотное.

-Надеюсь, что меня описывать будут несколько изящнее,- поморщилась Саманта, слушая отчет.- Лично мне хватило бы места, где его видели, и я поехала на разведку, а вы продолжили бы рассказывать про цвет его трусов.

-Джонс!- рявкнул Сэм.- Помолчи! Итак, несколько человек сообщили про гонщика на Хейвуд-роуд и на Бридл-роуд. Марка машины, цвет – ничего узнать не удалось.

-Одна? – удивилась Саманта.

-Пикап, микроавтобус,- пояснил Сэм.- Итак, выдвигаем версии.

Пока Рей, Крис, Энни и прочая команда думали, Саманта встала и принялась ходить.

-Они могли ехать куда угодно, даже за пределы города,- пожал плечами Крис.

-Но для чего? – вставила Филлис.- Не думаю, что похитителям надо было бы вывозить шефа за пределы города, чтобы разобраться с ним.

-Шантаж? – задумчиво спросила Саманта.

-В таком случае, были бы давно выдвинуты требования,- не согласилась Энни.

-Энни, ты психолог, рассуждай как психолог,- попросил Сэм.

-Будь я на их месте, я бы успокоила занозу в заднице одним точным выстрелом промеж бровей,- снова задумчиво сказала Саманта. – Что? – взглянула она на замолчавших людей.- Всегда думай как ублюдок. Не можешь победить честно, тогда просто победи. Копы, вы о чем вообще думаете, когда раскрываете дела?

-Копы? – переспросил Рей.- А ты разве не в команде?

Все взгляды обратились к девушке.

-Я в команде,- увильнула от ответов она.- Тем не менее…

-Они хотят насладиться мучением жертвы,- перебила Энни.

-С-с-суки,- с чувством прошипела Саманта, сжав кулаки.

-Джонс!- рыкнул на нее Тайлер.- Продолжай,- попросил он Энни.

-Если бы они действительно хотели убить его сразу, они пристрелили бы его около машины, но так они дают понять, что он будет долго мучиться перед смертью.

Саманта молча пнула стол.

-Что есть на Дика Чарльза?- спросила она.

-Редкая мразь, - начал перечислять Крис.- Не гнушался торговлей наркотиками, бил женщин, насиловал…

-Что есть на сегодняшний день? – перебила Саманта.

-Не известно. Вышел из тюрьмы и растворился в воздухе – ни квартиры, ни приюта, ни связей.

-Их пятеро, люди! Пятеро, мать их, гребаных скотов! Четверо материализовались из воздуха или духом святым? – Саманта снова пнула стол. – Куда я попала?!

-Джонс, уймись!- пригрозил Тайлер.

-Или что? – с вызовом ответила она.- Сэм, это мать их семидесятые! Я ни хрена не знаю историю ни семидесятых, ни историю вообще! С каких пор количество ублюдков на душу населения резко стало кратным тому числу, что убили Джона Харта под Рождество? Это что – грязная шутка Санта Клауса, намек, цель или указание?

Сэм вцепился в рукав пальто девушки и оттащил ее в сторону.

-Ты на взводе, Саманта, и тебе лучше быть более хладнокровной, - тихо сказал он.- Я не знаю, каким образом тебя занесло сюда, но тебе лучше помалкивать о нашем времени – на меня и так косо смотрят, а если и ты будешь вести себя как девочка, потерявшая маму в торговом центре, нас обоих упекут в дурдом, откуда мы уже не выйдем и не вернемся домой.

-Я не хочу домой, Сэм! – громко зашипела она.- Мне плевать на будущее, меня там ничего не ждет. Я верну тебя, если смогу, но я отсюда с места не сойду, пока не вытрясу души всех, до кого смогу дотянуться, пока не найду того, кто за всем этим стоит, пока не узнаю, какого черта кому это все надо, пока… - она резко выдохнула.- Сэм, однажды я потеряла любимого человека, единственный луч солнца в мире тьмы, я клянусь, я не допущу этого второй раз - ни с тобой, ни с Хантом, ни с кем еще. Я не знаю этих людей, Сэм, я не уверена, что хочу знать, я даже не уверена, что хочу знать Ханта, но я не могу бросить его подыхать, как бросила Джона! Пятеро, Сэм, похитителей пятеро. Ровно столько, сколько ваших коллег убило моего Джона. Ты как хочешь, но если с Хантом хоть что-нибудь случится, я точно разберу по камешку этот город, это место, этот гребаный мир и мне плевать, что будет с будущим!

-Не вини себя в том, что произошло в прошлом!- не выдержал и Сэм.- Что ты могла против пятерых вооруженных полицейских?

-Я должна была помочь! – закричала Саманта, уже не стесняясь.- Я черт подери жила ради него! Ты потерял Майю, но она осталась жива, ты это знаешь, а Джона убили из-за того, что я не смогла ничего сделать!

-Ты ничего не могла, женщина!- заорал Сэм.

-Я струсила, чертов ты коп!

Сэм в шоке уставился на нее.

-Простите, мы вам не мешаем?- робко поинтересовался Крис, но его даже не услышали.

-У меня ноги от страха приросли к земле,- Саманта пылала гневом и стыдом.- Они избивали его, а я просто стояла и боялась сунуться. Я, которая с легкостью побеждает на татами, у которой призов больше чем трусов.

-Саманта…- Сэм потрясенно замолчал.

-Я испугалась выйти против них, я боялась ответственности, боялась закона, который всегда на стороне копов! Джон погиб из-за меня, Тайлер! Он был милым человеком, он ненавидел насилие как и ты и он погиб потому что был законопослушным человеком!

-Саманта, я не…

-Что «не»? Не знал? Не ожидал? Я тряслась как сучка перед кобелями во время течки даже когда целилась в них в окружении своих ребят. Я старалась воспитать храбрость все эти годы, когда моталась по ночным улицам, я носила «пушку» с собой, чтобы чувствовать уверенность. Давай, Сэм, скажи теперь, что ты думаешь о бешеной суке Джонс, которая смогла подраться только с тобой в первый день, и то только от страха за собственную шкуру.

-Нифига себе откровения!- выдохнул кто-то.

-Джонс, ты меня поражаешь,- вздохнул Рей.

-Мэм, Вы шутите? – ошалело спросил Крис, сидя с открытым ртом и забыв о тлеющей сигарете.

Саманта обвела взглядом людей.

-Давайте, посмейтесь над трусливой идиоткой, копы из галлюцинации.

-Она спятила,- произнес кто-то.

-Джеймс, заткнись,- попросил Крис.- Мэм, я… я даже не знаю, но…

-Страх – это нормальная защитная реакция, Саманта,- утешила Энни, отчего Джонс шумно выдохнула.- Все боятся, в этом нет ничего постыдного.

-Погиб человек, Энни,- спокойно пояснила Саманта.- Я больше жизни любила его. Он был шумный, знаешь, шило в заднице, он был наглый, любил алкоголь, сигареты, не гнушался надрать задницу какому-нибудь зарвавшемуся мужику, если до этого доходило дело, но никто не знал его лучше, чем я. Со мной он был собой – очень мягким, почти робким, если таковое применимо к центнеру живого веса. Он не желал бы видеть меня ополоумевшей бандиткой с обрезом наперевес. И он любил жизнь, Энни. Он до чертиков любил жизнь.

Копы молчали, стараясь не смотреть на Джонс.

-Мне плевать, насколько вам смешно слышать откровения о моей личной жизни, но я лишь однажды потеряла дорогого мне человека, второго раза не будет,- закончила она, пинком открывая двери офиса и выходя в коридор.

-Сегодня день откровений? – съязвил Рей.

-Сержант, заткнитесь,- посоветовала Энни, выходя следом.- Саманта, я…- начала она, увидев девушку около стены.

-Не надо, Энни,- попросила та.- Я понимаю, соболезнования, все такое, но… просто не надо.

-Ты так реагируешь, потому что…- она закусила губу, выжидательно глядя на Саманту.- Это не мое дело, я пойму, если не захочешь говорить.

-Это не твое дело, прости,- кивнула Саманта.

-Извини, я не хотела лезть в душу,- Энни повернулась и хотела уйти в офис, но Джонс ее окликнула:

-Энни, останься, пожалуйста. Я больше не выдержу так… тут…

Энни подошла и обняла ее за плечи.

-Мы справимся, Саманта. Это проверка прочности, но мы справимся. Шеф верит в нас,- Джонс вдруг судорожно вздохнула.- О боже, ты его… ты…

-Он очень похож на того человека, которого я потеряла,- тихо пояснила Саманта.- Выглядит чуть старше, чуть больше веса, но он копия моего Джона и потому мне еще поганее и страшнее. Я смертельно боюсь не справиться снова, потерять еще одного человека.

-Ты и он?.. – вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Нет, что ты! - поспешила Саманта.- Я не думаю, что он даже взглянет в мою сторону, но… Просто я хочу найти его, убедиться, что с ним все будет хорошо и сделать отсюда ноги, прихватив Тайлера.

-Сэм?..

-Сэм… он… понимаешь, он… мы как будто из одного мира, но из разных миров. Противостояние, но все-таки… Энни, он несколько не мой тип, хотя он сказочно красив, умен, нежен и обаятелен просто как Бемби. Не знаю, где мы, но ему здесь не по душе. Нужно выцарапать Бемби из лап тигра и вернуть домой.

-Бемби?- Энни широко улыбнулась.

-Бемби,- кивнула Саманта.- Но я по натуре предпочитаю бунтарей, нахалов, циников, мерзавцев со взглядом Робин Гуда и щенка в одном флаконе.

-У Ханта точно нет взгляда щенка,- фыркнула Энни.

-Не важно,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Я была сущим адом для всех, начиная с детства, я дралась как парень, не любила куклы и обожала плохих парней, имея при этом характер одуванчика. Прости, я не должна тебе все это говорить…

-Все нормально,- заверила девушка.- Я же психолог. Сэм тоже иногда говорит странные вещи – про палату в больнице, где он якобы лежит в коме, про голоса…

-Боюсь, у нас с ним это как будто одинаковое – меня тоже сбила машина и я, похоже, тоже в коме. Но если он хочет домой, я туда возвращаться не хочу, но и здесь задерживаться не буду.

-Ты же не?..- испугалась девушка.

-Я подумывала убить себя, но тут неудачно была сбита машиной,- невесело улыбнулась Саманта.

-Не говори так! Ты не виновата…

-Из-за моей трусости погиб человек, Энни, как бы то ни было, я обязана спасти Ханта здесь и завершить свой путь,- стальным тоном закончила она.- Пойдем, нужно решить, где искать и как искать.

Она скрылась за дверями офиса, а Энни не сразу смогла отойти от шока. Двух Сэмов Тайлеров много даже для нее.

-Так ты с нами, Нэнси Дрю или нам подождать новых откровений? – Рей противно ухмыльнулся, когда Саманта вошла в офис.

-Ты меня раздражаешь, парень,- бросила та.- Найди ориентировку или заткнись.

-Саманта, довольно!- Сэм остановил девушку.- Давайте все успокоимся и настроимся на работу, шеф сам по себе не отыщется, а толку от того, что мы перегрыземся, ни будет.

-Почему мне кажется, что Джонс даже близко к копам не стоит? – снова подал голос Рей.

Сэм резко развернулся и взглянул на него, потом перевел взгляд на побелевшую девушку.

-Разумеется, умник,- осклабилась та.- Я зеленый человечек с Марсе, проездом в этой дыре.

Аудитория чуть расслабилась, грохнув смехом.

-Посерьезнее, пожалуйста!- взял снова бразды правления Сэм.- Нам нужны улики.

-Постовой с Хейвуд-роуд сообщил о подозрительной машине,- в офис вошла Энни с листком бумаги.- желтая Volkswagen Kombi.

-Я выезжаю,- Саманта сгребла со стола шлем.

-Я с тобой,- остановил ее Сэм.- Остальные ждут сигнала. Нужно проверить, прежде чем ломиться в дверь.

Рей презрительно фыркнул, но промолчал.

-Ты серьезно насчет Ханта?

-Более чем, а что?

-Ничего, но ты ведешь себя слишком нагло и откровенно.

-Думаешь, мне есть дело до кого-то кроме себя и тебя?

Байк летел стрелой по улицам, Сэм сжимал талию девушки, буквально вжавшись в нее.

-Где ты так научилась гонять?

-Джон научил.

-Почему не машина?

-Долгая история. Держись!

Саманта рванула руль так, что еле успела подрезать какую-то машину впереди себя.

-Извините!- крикнул Сэм водителю.

-Обойдется. Много чести извиняться перед призраками.

-Ты же не серьезно?

-Пока не решила, но когда решу, скажу тебе первому. Держись!

-О, господи!

-Всего лишь пророк его, Сэмми-бой! Держись!

-Эй ты, присмотри за байком, и не дай бог с ним что-нибудь случится – найду твой дом и навещу тебя ночью в твоем самом страшном кошмаре, ясно?

Саманта поймала какого-то мальчишку за шиворот и встряхнула его.

-Л-ладно, мэм,- смог ответить он, когда девушка его поставила на землю.

-Хороший мальчик.

-Ты ведешь себя как Хант,- заметил Сэм, извиняясь перед мальчиком.

-Если это комплимент, то спасибо,- не оглядываясь, ответила Саманта. – Здесь можно провозиться весь день!

-Нужно опросить свидетелей.

-Вот и займись.

-А ты?

-А я предпочитаю не чесать языком, а работать головой, руками и ногами. Можно и глазами, но это дольше. Рассосались на полчаса, встретимся тут.

Она развернулась и побежала в сторону.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул – девушка совершенно не хотела работать в команде и вести себя хотя бы приблизительно как коп.

-Что ты видел? Где она проезжала?

-Клянусь, мэм, я видел только это.

-Если врешь, я вернусь и оборву тебе уши.

-Мэм, я…

-Пшел вон.

Саманта огляделась снова. Дети ничего не знали, хотя судя по наводке копа, именно они сообщили о подозрительной машине где-то здесь.

Район гнилой, куча домов, по ту сторону дороги водохранилище Хитон Парк.

-Водохранилище…- она огляделась по сторонам. Разумеется, никаких признаков машины тут и быть не могло – ни следов, ни улик, кроме слов детей, но само по себе водохранилище могло бы послужить отличным местом схрона трупа.

Она поежилась, представив картину.

-Эй, Тайлер, что насчет прочесывания водохранилища? Сэм? - рация молчала. -Дьявол, Тайлер! Сэм!

-Бойся – не бойся, от меня скорее скройся…- раздался чей-то голос из рации.

-Кто говорит? – заорала Саманта, стискивая рацию.- Где Сэм?

-Всех потянешь за собой, сделай, сделай выбор свой…

-Где Сэм, мать твою?

-Страшно девочке одной, сделай, Сэмми, выбор свой. Двух спасти ты не успеешь, делай вывод как умеешь…

-Если с Сэмом хоть что-нибудь случится, я найду тебя, шутник, и вырву твои яйца, ты понял? Эй, ты меня понял, ублюдок?

Очень хотелось швырнуть рацию о землю, но Саманта сдержалась. Черт и черт, теперь все еще хуже. Чертов мир забрал еще и Тайлера. Кто еще на очереди? Кто играет в жмурки?

-Эй, копы, Джонс на проводе! – заорала она в рацию.- Отвечайте!

-Ромео-Фокстрот, Джонс, что стряслось?

-Я не знаю, кто там, но собирай всех живо и пусть летят к водохранилищу Хитон Парк.

-Ты нашла Ханта?- судя по голосу это была Филлис.

-Нет, все намного хуже – Тайлер пропал. Его рация не отвечает. Филлис, вызывай его постоянно и пришли сюда всех, кто там есть. Отбой. Дерьмо!- выругалась она.

Байк послушно сторожил мальчишка.

-Стоять здесь, ничего не трогать!- приказала она, пробегая мимо.- Стой… - резко затормозила она.- Ты ничего не слышал? Крики, звуки борьбы? Что угодно?

-Нет, мэм,- покачал головой мальчик.- Ничего.

-Чертова галлюцинация,- выругалась Саманта.- Нашла с кем говорить – с ходячим бредом на ножках!

-Мэм?- мальчик хлопнул ресницами.

-Стой здесь, охраняй моего красавца и я обещаю не сломать тебе шею при случае,- пообещала она, сунув мальчишку купюру и тут же убегая к водному резервуару.

-Хорошо, мэм!- воодушевился тот.

Сэм шел по дороге, высматривая улики, как вдруг его ударили по голове. Когда он потерял сознание и спустя какое-то время очнулся, его волокли по земле, не особенно церемонясь.

-Очнулся,- прохрипел голос и Сэма ударили вторично.

Очнулся он уже пристегнутый наручниками, в подвешенном состоянии, с задранными вверх руками в каком-то полутемном гулком помещении.

-Эй! Эй, кто-нибудь! – закричал он.

-Тайлер…- прохрипел кто-то из угла.- Бога ради, не вопи.

-Шеф?!- Сэм задергался в оковах.

-Святой Петр, Глэдис,- еле слышно произнес Хант.

-Шеф, ты в порядке? Что происходит? Где мы? Шеф! Джин!

Но тот не ответил.


	6. Chapter 6

Она успела бы обежать водохранилище пару раз, пока копы прибыли на место.

Саманта всеми силами старалась не наделать в штаны от страха за Сэма. Дышать было тяжело, как будто что-то мешало в горле, ребра болели, шея еле шевелилась, глаза заливал пот, хотя на улице было прохладно.

-Только не Сэм, пожалуйста,- молилась она.- Отпустите его, лучше я, не он, не Сэм.

Вода молчала. Казалось, из мира исчезали все звуки, воздух густел.

-Ты знаешь правила игры, Джин,- кто-то вошел в помещение, шаги гулко отдавались от стен.- А правила таковы, что тебе очень больно – сейчас, здесь.

-Кто Вы? – закричал Сэм, барахтаясь в цепях.- Отпустите его!

-Видишь, Джин,- почти мягко произнес человек,- твой песик умеет подавать лапку по твоей команде.

-Пошел… ты…- прохрипел Хант.

-Непременно пойду, старина, вот только посмотрю, как твои щенки будут один за другим скулить, когда я буду их убивать.

-Не… не тро… гай их, Дик.

-Больно, Джин Джини? – человек, оставаясь в тени, склонился над Хантом и коснулся его щеки.- Вопросы веры и неверия, старина. Вопросы веры и доверия. Старые знакомые правила игры, Джин, которые кто-то нарушил.

-Отп… отпусти парня.

-Шеф! Нет! Отпусти его, ублюдок! – Сэм бился и рвался, но цепи держали прочно.

-Он верит тебе, Джин,- прошептал человек, склоняясь к уху Ханта.- А вот кто-то, видимо, не очень. Это действительно так ранит твою нежную душу, Джин?

-От… вали…

-Шеф! Отпусти его! – орал Сэм.

-Хочешь увидеть смерть своего первого щенка, Джин?- человек мягко, почти танцующе отошел от Ханта и приблизился к Сэму.- Давно хотел познакомиться, детектив Тайлер,- ласково произнес он, по-прежнему оставаясь в тени. – Уверен, что Вы очень скоро будете спать сном младенца – беспокойно, плача в подушку и писаясь в кровать.

-Отпусти его, мразь!- зарычал Сэм.

-Если вообще сможете,- закончил человек и вышел вперед, оказываясь перед глазами мужчины. – Привет, Сэмми-бой.

-Крейн!- выдохнул Сэм.- Но ты же…

Тут человек ударил в первый раз – кулаком, в солнечное сплетение, со всей силы. Сэм задохнулся.

-Не… смей! – прохрипел Хант, силясь подняться.

-Самый страшный кошмар, Джин? – так же мягко произнес Крейн, подходя ближе к Ханту.- Страхи своих щенков, твой страх… О, в эту игру я могу играть бесконечно!

-Отпусти… его…

-Не будь так нетерпелив, Джин,- ласково ответил Крейн.- Я только начал, но у меня столько штук в запасе. Мальчики!- позвал он и от единственного освещенного дверного проема отделились четыре тени.- Поиграйте со щенком, пока он еще живой.

-Не смей!- Хант дернулся, когда Сэм истошно закричал.

-Вопросы веры и доверия, Джин,- повторил Крейн.- Все дело в вере и доверии.

-Где вас черти носили!- накинулась на Рея Саманта.

-Мы летели как ветер, мэм,- ответил Крис.- Где босс, где шеф?

-Исчезли, пока я носилась по улицам,- Саманта раздраженно отмахнулась.- Нужно прочесать окрестности, если понадобится – все дома от крыши до подвала. Они не могли далеко уйти.

-Мэм…- Энни подбежала к ней.- Рация Сэма,- она протянула изломанную рацию.

Саманта едва не зарычала от злобы.

-Если… нет, когда мы их найдем, я лично найду тысячу и один способ мучительной смерти этих скотов.

Поиски продолжались пять часов, копы обшарили все ближайшие дома, трижды прочесали водохранилище, но ничего кроме сломанной рации не нашли.

Ни машины, на которой увезли Джина, ни следов Сэма – ничего.

-Мэм, нужно возвращаться,- Крис уныло взглянул на нее.

-Мы останемся здесь и продолжим поиски!- она схватила его за грудки и встряхнула.

-Саманта!- Энни схватила ее руку.- Простите, мэм, но он прав. У нас ничего нет, нужно возвращаться и искать улики по делу.

-Энни, а что если речь идет о минутах? Что если именно сейчас решается судьба и жизнь парней? Ты хочешь все бросить и уйти?

-Мэм, но у нас ничего нет, ни одной зацепки!

-Они взяли Тайлера где-то здесь!- закричала Саманта.- Куда они могли утащить его за полчаса?

-Они могли увезти его на машине.

-На какой мать его машине, Картрайт? Нигде никаких следов шин!

-Джонс, нужно возвращаться,- угрюмый Рей подошел ближе, закуривая очередную сигарету.- Это бесполезно – здесь нет вообще ничего.

-Так не бывает,- Саманта из последних сил сдерживала себя, чтобы не дать в зубы этому говнюку.- Не бывает так, чтобы ничего не было! Вы же копы! Вы же чертовы копы!

-Мэм? – Энни, кусавшая губы от несправедливости слов Джонс, подошла ближе.- Вам лучше хоть немного отдохнуть.

-Я переутомилась, да?- Саманта сузила глаза.- Хочешь сказать, что я спятила? Конечно, моя дорогая галлюцинация, я совершенно спятила, у меня уровень адреналина в крови зашкаливает за все мыслимые пределы. Я готова порвать кого угодно на британский флаг голыми руками. Я землю буду грызть, но найду их, ты поняла меня, милочка?

-Мэм, Вам действительно лучше немного отдохнуть,- вступился за Энни Крис.

-Я не спятила,- Саманта попятилась от людей.- Слышите? Я не сумасшедшая. Я не… я не…- Саманта задохнулась, горло сдавило так, что кончился воздух. В глазах потемнело и она кувыркнулась на землю.

-Мэм! Саманта! Саманта-а-а-а-а-а… - тягуче донеслось до ее разума.

-…цыпа, но начальник… нет уж, я почти согласен на Тайлера, но не на нее,- послышался голос Рея.

-У нее повышенная степень ответственности и она винит себя в случившемся,- Энни.

-Брось! – Крис.- Что она могла против пятерых бандитов? Даже я бы не вышел против пятерых, а тут птичка.

-Не забывайся, Крис, что я тоже птичка,- Энни.

-И ты бы вышла? – Рей.

-Нет, но… Саманта не кажется трусливой,- Энни.

-…но она свалилась в обморок, узнав, что пропал еще и Тайлер,- Рей.

Саманта пошевелилась на каком-то неудобном диванчике, жутко затекла спина, ног вообще не чувствовалось.

-Нашел что-нибудь? – снова Рей.

-Мы прочесали все, кроме воды, но если они…

-Крис…- Энни.

-За такое время они бы утонули сто раз,- Крис.

-Что у нас есть? – Энни.

-Ничего. Вообще ничего. Ни одной зацепки, ни одной улики, и слова двух детей, которые якобы видели машину, на которой якобы увезли шефа,- Крис.

-И что делать? – Энни.

Молчание.

Саманта потерла шею и встала на негнущихся ногах, выходя к команде. Люди были бледны, мужчины курили, Энни и Филлис тоже, попеременно прихлебывая из кружек кофе. Энни первой заметила Саманту.

-Мэм, Вам лучше? Кофе, чай?

-Лучше яду или ЛСД,- невесело пошутила та.- Я так понимаю, вы решили сворачивать дело?

-Босс, Вы теперь главная, но… - Крис не смотрел на нее.

-Сколько времени? – скрипуче спросила Джонс.

-Почти полночь,- Энни принесла кружку с кофе.- Без сахара, мэм.

-Так, команда, предлагаю выдвигать самые глупые идеи – все, что придет в голову,- предложила Саманта.- Любые версии, насколько бы они бредовыми ни были. Инопланетяне, русалки – что угодно. Если сидеть с такими кислыми лицами, мы не найдем их. Энни, ты психолог, что скажешь? В теории, где они могут быть, что нужно похитителям?

-Хант перешел дорогу Чарльзу – вот и вся теория,- недовольно произнес Рей.

-Еще,- кивнула Саманта. – Интересы Чарльза, его хобби, любимая команда, любимые места – что-нибудь. Помогите же мне!

-Я читала в деле, что он любит воду – до тюрьмы часто ездил к морю,- сказала Энни.

-Мы прочесали водохранилище вдоль и поперек,- снова кивнула Саманта.- Свидетели указали на приблизительное расположение машины. Она двигалась около Хитон Парка.

-Еще он боится подолгу находиться в людных местах, - добавила Энни.- В детстве он потерялся на ярмарке поздно вечером.

-Боязнь открытого пространства? Агорафобия? Социофобия? – прищурилась Саманта.- Что еще, Энни?

-Он ненавидит женщин, любит воду… я не знаю, мэм, это все, что говорилось в деле.

-Мизогиник,- задумчиво протянула Саманта.

-Звучит как «педик»,- усмехнулся Крис.

-Почти, но это по-научному «ненавидящий женщин»,- подтвердила Саманта.- Почему он ненавидит женщин, Энни? Развивай мысль дальше.

-Может быть… я не знаю, он перенес какую-то травму? Может быть, все началось в детстве?

-На той ярмарке?

-Может быть. Что это дает?

-Пока немного. Думаю, мне обязательно нужно встретиться с этим парнем. У нас взаимная «любовь» друг к другу.

-Вы ненавидите мужчин, мэм?- поинтересовался Крис.

-Сплю и вижу, когда уже можно будет начать,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Ладно, женщины, вода, ярмарка. Должно быть что-то еще. Что-то, что может иметь хоть какое-то отношение к делу.

Команда молчала.

-Ну же, соберитесь. Цвет, звуки, запахи… Кто помогал Ханту в деле Чарльза?

-Я,- Рей поднял руку.

-Как вел себя Чарльз на допросах?

-Вяло,- Рей фыркнул.- Шеф сделал из него отбивную по-чарльзовски.

Команда хохотнула.

Что ж, по меньшей мере народ не пал духом, раз может найти силы шутить.

-Что он говорил? Вспоминай, Рей, это важно. Любое неосторожное слово, что угодно.

-Ничего. Шеф задавал вопросы, Чарльз отвечал – обычная процедура допроса.

-Ясно, в переводе это звучит как «Хант бил, Чарльз летал по комнате и натыкался на предметы»,- протянула Саманта.

Звонок телефона напугал Саманту. Никто больше не отреагировал.

-Джонс!- ответила она.

-Привет, малышка Сэмми,- раздался на том конце провода голос.- Вот мы и встретились.

-К-кто это? – в горле стало сухо, дыхание перехватило.

-Не узнала, крошка? – вежливо поинтересовался голос.- Могу напомнить – зима, трасса… БАМ!- резко произнес он, от чего Саманта подпрыгнула.- Вспомнила?

-Ты… это не можешь быть ты… - неуверенно пролепетала она, белея от страха.- Я у… я тебя…

-Помнишь, что я сказал тебе, крошка? Мы встретимся по ту сторону. Только ты и я. Ты знаешь, о чем я, правда, крошка?

-Н-нет,- ноги задрожали.- Сэм и Джин… это твоих рук дело?

-Хочешь послушать нежный голосок твоего Джонни?

-Что? Нет! Не смей! - завопила Саманта, разом забыв про страх.- Тронешь его – я найду тебя, ублюдок, богом клянусь. Найду и разорву на тряпки, слышишь!

-Доверься инстинкту, крошка. До встречи, - гудки прервали связь.

-Оператор,- ответил женский голос.

-Откуда поступил звонок? – заорала Саманта.

-Минутку, мэм. Звонка не было, мэм. Вы уверены, что не перепутали?

-Нет,- трубка упала на аппарат.

-Мэм? – Крис окликнул белую как мел девушку.- С Вами все в порядке?

-Нет… то есть да… то есть… - Саманта присела на корточки, низко опустила голову.

-Мэм, Вы в порядке?- Энни присела рядом, положив руку ей на плечо.

-Энни, ради бога, скажи мне, что это сон,- прошептала Саманта, глядя на девушку.- Просто скажи, что так не бывает и мертвецы не могут восстать из могил.

-Мэм, я не понимаю. Может быть, Вам лучше пойти домо…

-Энни, я знаю этот голос!- Саманта схватила девушку на плечи и чуть встряхнула.- Один из убийц Джона. Первый.

-Мэм?..- Крис присел около девушек.

-Крис, карту города, живо! – приказала Саманта.

Мужчина тут же убежал выполнять распоряжение.

-Рей, вооружай отдел! Энни, - Саманта обняла девушку.- Энни, просто скажи, что я смогу, что справлюсь. Ты психолог, а у меня мозги набекрень который год. Будь музой, придай мне сил.

Энни ничего не поняла, но спорить не стала.

-Мэм, Вы справитесь. Вы сможете все, что угодно. Сэм и шеф… Вы сможете найти их.

-Ты мне веришь? Ты веришь в меня? Энни, мне нужна, мне жизненно необходима поддержка!

-Я верю, мэм. Мы все верим,- Энни оглянулась. Крис притащил карту, заметил, что на него смотрят, и кивнул. Рей обернулся около двери и торопливо кивнул. Остальные ответили так же.

-Спасибо. Теперь нам нужно сопоставить все данные – боязнь открытого пространства, любовь к воде, ненависть к женщинам, дороги, машина. Сегодня я взорву этот город,- пообещала Саманта.

-Не смей… ее… - Хант смотрел на человека перед собой с ненавистью загнанного тигра.

-Что, Джин? – человек приложил руку к уху, будто не расслышав.- Не сметь ее – что? Трогать? Бить? Может быть трахать? Почему для тебя важна очередная твоя цепная собачка, а, Джин? Особенная девочка, а? Бунтарка, дикарка… Твой щенок так красиво визжал,- он указал на бессильно повисшего в цепях Сэма.- Он догадался, Джин? – понизил голос человек.- Узнал твою маленькую тайну? Тш-ш-ш…- рука человека коснулась щеки Ханта – тот отдернулся.- Страх может убить быстрее любой ненависти, ты знаешь. Я устрою в честь тебя отличное шоу! – засмеялся он громогласно.- Начнем прямо сейчас? – он жестом указал на Сэма.

-Не трогай его!- зарычал Хант, поднимаясь на ноги.

-Хорошо,- миролюбиво согласился человек.- Тогда поиграю пока с тобой,- кулак врезался в солнечное сплетение и Хант задохнулся от боли.

-Это может быть только эта область, все сходится,- Рей ткнул в карту.- То же место.

-Но там негде спрятаться,- возразила Энни.

-Нужны какие-то заброшенные здания, что-то темное, укромный уголок,- кивнула Саманта.

-В Хитон Парке есть гольф-клуб,- сказал Крис.

-Гольф-клуб? – поморщилась Саманта.- Бред, но все же… Кто владелец?

-Аарон Уилсби, - ответил Рей.- Что? – на него обратились все взгляды.- Я как-то играл там.

-Уилсби… - Крис покусал губу.- Погоди, не тот ли Уилсби, что был должником Чарльза?

-Говорите по-человечески!- взмолилась Саманта.

-Уилсби задолжал Чарльзу крупную сумму еще задолго до того, как Чарльза посадили,- пояснил Крис.- Карточный долг…

-…долг чести,- закончила Саманта.- И теперь, когда Чарльз мог потребовать возмещения долга, тот не смог бы отказать. Нужно навестить это теплое местечко, уверена, что там найдется немало достойных игр для жаждущей крови Бешеной Суки Джонс. На выход, девочки! – взревела она. Мужчины мгновенно исчезли из офиса, но Саманта задержалась на пару мгновений, обернувшись к Энни: - Энни, ты на связи и… спасибо, что поверила в меня. Я найду их. Обещаю, я найду их.

Энни улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

Саманта летела как ветер. Голос убийцы еще звучал в ее ушах. Сомнений быть не могло – это был тот самый коп, первый из тех, кого она прикончила. Она знала, что тот был не женат, даже подружки не имел – вот и первая зацепка. Гарри Кросби действительно ненавидел женщин, что не помешало ему стать копом и патрулировать улицы города, но еще больше он ненавидел только саму Саманту. Если этот мир – ад, тогда понятно, почему Кросби явился по ее душу, но причем тут Хант и Тайлер? Хант похож на Джона Харта лишь внешне, а Тайлер вообще не имел никакого отношения. Неужели, за ней вели слежку и поймали того, кто был ей близок?

Саманта выругалась. Надо же было быть трижды идиоткой и тащить с собой Сэма!

Впрочем, Сэм коп, от такого не отвяжешься никакими путями. Впервые в жизни Саманта ощутила тревогу за копа… копов. Двух совершенно посторонних ей людей, в существовании одного из которых она сильно сомневалась, а ко второму… а второго готова была защищать перед первым, которого нужно было спасти просто потому, что так было правильно.

-Хочешь знать, что будет дальше, Джин?

-Отвали, ублюдок!

-Грубо, Джин, но я все же скажу: а дальше я заманю твою команду в такие дебри, из которых они не выберутся без твоей опеки, а ты в это время будешь наблюдать, как твой мир рушится, а люди, которые доверяли тебе, будут умирать один за другим.

-Не смей!

-Ты что-то сказал, Джин? Нет? Наверное, мне послышалось. Как бы то ни было, ты слишком много говоришь, старина.

-Не см… мффф…

-Прости, Джин, ты знаешь правила. Обещаю, я буду очень нежен и они умрут почти без боли и страданий… если таковое к ним вообще применимо.

-Мфффффф…

-Привет, Сэмми-бой, не одолжишь ли старому знакомому какую-нибудь часть своего тела? Скажем, руку, ногу… можно палец – я не жадный.

-Мффффф!

-Прости, Джин, я не умею читать по губам у человека, во рту которого кляп. Что скажешь, Сэмми-бой? Говори, пока у тебя нет кляпа – я же не хочу испортить Джину сюрприз…

-Рассредоточились! Обыскать клуб, найти заложников, остальных убить!

-Мэм…

-Не сейчас, Крис! Просто найти и уничтожить ублюдков и спасти мужиков. И поосторожнее с Тайлером – если хоть кто-то причинит ему боль, я того кастрирую. Все, вперед!

Под проливным дождем, в два часа ночи начался штурм гольф-клуба. Вооруженные копы вышибли двери клуба, начисто смели всю милую обстановку, обшарили каждый дюйм помещения, но…

-Черт! Черт-черт-черт! – Саманта пнула полицейскую машину.- Здесь есть подвал?

-Нет, мэм,- Крис подрагивал под дождем.- Мэм, там никого нет. Это…

-Лучше молчи, Крис,- посоветовала Саманта.- Мне бы очень не помешала хорошая доза адреналина или очень сильный пендель под задницу, чтобы включились мозги.

-Я не бью женщин,- поднял руки Крис.

-Ну же, парни, интуиция! Шевелите мозгами! Должно быть еще что-то, я уверена, что водохранилище – это часть плана.

-Здесь немало пустующих зданий, часть новостроек, часть ветхий фонд,- Рей тщетно пытался закурить под дождем, наконец, просто отшвырнул мокрую сигарету и нахохлился.

-Так, команда!- Саманта хлопнула в ладоши, призывая к порядку.- Прочесываем местность, обшариваем близлежащую территорию. Найдите мне что-нибудь! Пуговицу, клочок ткани, еще одну рацию. Что-нибудь!

-Мэм, а Вы куда?- окликнул ее Крис.

-Доверюсь интуиции впервые за пять лет, Крис,- ответила она, убегая в сторону.

Оставшись одна, она подняла голову к небу.

-Давай же, кто здесь главный, помоги мне,- прошептала она.- Что-нибудь, что угодно. Хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, я знаю, что ты где-то рядом. Просто дай подсказку, самую крошечную, но такую необходимую. Я должна, нет, я обязана найти Сэма и… и Джина. Да, Сэма и Джина. Ну давай же! – крикнула она.- Давай!

Молния ударила в дерево справа от нее. Саманту отшвырнуло в сторону, но она тут же поднялась и закрутила головой.

-Ну же, это оно? Это оно - это знак?

Гром прогрохотал с такой оглушительной силой, что казалось, небеса разверзлись.

В свете молнии блеснул револьвер под деревом.

Саманта рванула к нему.

-Это Сэма! Господи, это оружие Сэма!

Она поняла, что так просто ствол не мог оказаться под деревом – его подбросили, а значит, охота продолжалась. Ее затягивали в ловушку, Саманта прекрасно понимала, что может не выбраться живой, но один черт – она уже умерла, а Сэм нет. Если этот мир хочет войны – этот мир ее получит.

Саманта побежала вперед, к низкому серому в темноте зданию, явно заброшенному, явно пункту назначения, где все должно было закончится для одной из сторон – ее или Кросби.

В кино часто показывают, что коп, входя в здание, обязательно крикнет что-то вроде «Руки вверх! Всем бросить оружие!», но Саманта знала, что по-настоящему так делать нельзя. Убийца выстрелит в заложника, если разводить сопли такого рода. Намного проще пробраться внутрь тихо, без шума и пыли и прикончить ублюдка.

Заброшенное здание, голые стены, какие-то трубы. Саманта медленно, едва ли не на ощупь пробиралась по помещению. Источником света служили лишь молнии в оконных проемах, освещая путь.

Ветхая лестница вела куда-то вниз, во тьму.

-Тик-так, время идет, тик-так, кто-то умрет…- пропела девочка в красном платье, появляясь в блеске молнии у грязной стены.

-Черта с два!- зарычала сквозь зубы Саманта.- Если кто и умрет, то не парни. Не Сэм.

-Один-ноль, выбор за тобой,- покачала головой девочка, сжимая в руках игрушечного клоуна.

-Рифма хромает,- прошипела Саманта, спускаясь вниз по лестнице.

-Не ошибись, Саманта!- донеслось сверху.

-Впервые сказала не рифмой – моя галлюцинация прогрессирует,- восхитилась Саманта.

-Доброй ночи, крошка,- произнес знакомый голос, и на голову девушки опустилось что-то тяжелое, отключив ее.

-Рад, что ты присоединилась к нашей компании, крошка,- произнес Кросби, появляясь у стены.

Саманта пошевелилась на полу, хватаясь за голову.

-Я… убью тебя… Кросби,- выдохнула она.

-Снова, любовь моя? – человек схватил ее за шиворот и провез по полу, швырнув напоследок как тряпку. – Вставай, крошка,- мягко попросил он.- Давай, покажи свои длинные ножки, которыми так любишь махать в драке с наркоманами и малолетками.

-Заткнись,- поморщилась она от сильной головной боли.- Я убила тебя однажды, убью дважды.

-Видишь, старина, я говорил, что она дикарка,- обратился Кросби к кому-то.

Саманта подняла голову – перед глазами все плыло. Безоружная, без рации, без помощи…

-Сэм? – спросила она.

-И он тоже, крошка,- подал голос Кросби.- Давай, Джонс!- рявкнул он, хватая ее за грудки и поднимая как куклу.- Встряхнись же! Нельзя быть в таком виде перед начальством!

-Что? Отпусти меня, больной ублюдок,- она оторвала от пальто стальные пальцы человека.- Кто здесь? Сэм, где ты? Клянусь, Кросби, если ты ему…

-… что-то сделал… - скучным тоном протянул тот.- Знаю, крошка. Ты мне обещаешь мозги выбить? Снова? Это может войти в привычку, знаешь ли.

-Сэм! - она не слушала.- Сэм, где ты, парень?

-Он жив,- ответил Кросби.- Пока,- добавил он.- Я подождал, пока все будут в сборе. Сюрпри-и-из, милая!- весело засмеялся он, хлопнув в ладоши – где-то вдалеке, над головой, прогрохотал гром, в темном помещении зажегся свет, высветив две фигуры у стены – обе в наручниках, обе в цепях, растянутых по стене и закрепленных за трубы. Сэм, сломанной марионеткой повисший в кандалах, и Джин, взгляд которого горел дикой смесью злобы, отчаяния, страха и чего-то еще.

Саманта оценила силы – квадратное помещение метров на двадцать пять, трубы, коммуникации по всему периметру. Развернуться есть где, если осторожно.

-Ты больной шизофреничный скот!- Саманта дернулась, но получила оглушительную пощечину и кубарем полетела на пол.

-Полегче, куколка,- напомнил Кросби. – Поиграем в увлекательную игру – пятеро против одного. Помнишь такую, сука? – взревел он.

Саманта вздрогнула всем телом. Еще бы она не помнила – видения прошлого пронеслись перед глазами, как будто она снова оказалась на той трассе, ноги подкосились от страха.

-Отпусти их,- заскулила она.- Просто отпусти их. Это не их вина – моя. Это даже ненастоящий мир, это бред, сон, кома…

-Видишь, Джин, я предупреждал, будет очень больно,- Кросби повернул голову к Ханту и щелкнул пальцами. Из дверного проема вышли четверо и один, подойдя к Ханту, ударил его в живот.

-Нет! - вскрикнула Саманта.- Не надо!

-Вынуть ему кляп – пусть скажет последнее слово,- приказал Кросби.

Джина схватили за волосы, дернули и вырвали ткань из его рта. Он задохнулся на мгновение, но сосредоточился и взглянул на Саманту, находившуюся в состоянии не просто стресса - ужаса, шока, паники.

-Просто поверь в себя, милая,- он не мог говорить громко, но Саманта его услышала. И поняла. Одного лишь звука его голоса хватило, чтобы взять страх под контроль.

-Засуньте кляп этому куску дерьма,- поморщился Кросби, оборачиваясь к девушке.- Что теперь, крошка? Ой, да брось! Ты же не серьезно?

Саманта вспомнила слова сэнсэя, его мудрость, его умение понимать человеческую душу. Она опустилась на одно колено и склонила голову, глядя в пол. Это закончится здесь и сейчас.

-Перекладываем, осторожно!- раздались голоса.- Легче-легче! Двести адреналина, пульс слабый. Мы ее теряем!

-Держись, детка, ты слишком молода, чтобы умирать!

-Готовьте операционную! Живо!

На короткий миг она закрыла глаза и сразу же открыла.

-За тебя,- коротко произнесла она и сделала выпад в сторону Кросби.

-Рей! Рей! Где босс, то есть Джонс? – Крис выбежал из здания.- Ее рация не отвечает.

-Понятия не имею,- отозвался тот.- Прочешем здесь все – она не могла далеко уйти, я чувствую, что она где-то рядом. Они где-то рядом! Продолжаем поиски!

Кросби не успел отскочить, нога Саманты сбила его на пол. Он вскочил, махнув своим людям.

-Узнаешь, крошка? Пятеро на одного, как в старое доброе время. Ах, нет, прости, я хочу полюбоваться на это представление рядом с твоими дружками,- он отошел в сторону, уступая место четверым мужчинам: один держал цепь, вращая ее как лассо, руки второго украшали кастеты, третий сжимал здоровенную дубинку, у четвертого, самого мощного в руках не было ничего, но глаза были бешеные – от такого можно было ожидать чего угодно, включая пулю промеж глаз.

Саманта безошибочно узнала тех, кто был на трассе в ту ночь – копы, все до единого, включая Кросби, но сильно изменившиеся в этом странном мире. Не по массе тел, скорее по силе и бешенству, с которыми они нападали.

Они окружили девушку кольцом, напав все сразу, она птицей взлетела вверх, ударив двоих ногами в лицо как в классике кино с Ванн Даммом – те отшатнулись, схватившись за носы и матерясь.

Третий схватил ее так, что хрустнули ребра, второй вломил кастетом в живот – Саманта захрипела от боли.

-Красиво, не правда ли?- светским тоном поинтересовался у Ханта Кросби.- Полет этих ног – симфония для глаз.

Державший Саманту мужчина вдруг согнулся – из его бока торчал кусок арматуры, невесть как оказавшийся в руках Саманты. Она успела подхватить его с пола, сунув за рукав промокшего пальто, а когда нападавший схватил ее, она прижала руки к бокам и всадила прут тому в бок.

Дубинка валялась рядом с цепью – весьма ненадежное в таком помещении оружие, один из нападающих хрипел, держась за бок и истекая кровью, но трое были еще на ногах, двое – со сломанными носами, капая кровью на куртки, третий, здоровый как бык, размахивал вооруженными кастетами кулаками.

Саманта упала и перекатилась под ногами одного – делать такой самоубийственный трюк в мокром пальто было трудно.

Оказавшись около стены, она вскочила на ноги, содрала его и кинула в лицо нападавшему, временно его ослепив. Брюки облепили ее ноги щупальцами кальмара, двигаться было проблематично, но она не жаловалась – на кону стояла жизнь Сэма. Да, и Джина, конечно, хотя Саманта по-прежнему не была уверена в реальности его существования. Она не могла следить за происходящим относительно пленников, зрение сфокусировалось на трех фигурах около нее.

Снова подпрыгнув, вцепившись в трубы на потолке, она хотела повторить трюк, но пальцы, мокрые от пальто, соскользнули, и Саманта довольно не изящно свалилась на пол, чудом успев сгруппироваться. Рот наполнился вкусом крови – разбила губу, саднило висок – наверняка и там рана, но боже мой, это такая мелочь!

-Они готовы ради тебя прыгать, едва ты прикажешь,- произнес Кросби,- но одна крошечная проблема – она не с тобой, Джин.

Один из нападавших схватил ее, сжал, бросил о стену - Саманта влетела так, что хрустнул позвоночник.

-Заметь, Джин, было бы проще, скажи ты ей правду, но ты всегда был упрямцем,- артистично сокрушался Кросби. – Поднимите эту сучку!- приказал он, подходя к девушке. – Сколько красоты, грации, молодости, силы, энергии,- медленно произнес он, вытаскивая револьвер и прикасаясь стволом к щеке Саманты.- Так бездарно прожить пять лет, попасть сюда, под крылышко неудачника,- он ткнул дулом в сторону Ханта.- Знай ты правду, ты бы не стала защищать его,- прошептал он ей в ухо.

-Пошел ты!- плюнула Саманта ему в лицо.

-Манеры, крошка,- он ударил ее по лицу, схватив за волосы.- Ты уже догадываешься, верно? А хочешь последний гвоздь в гроб Джин Джини? Навести Ланкастер… понимаешь о чем я?

Джин вдруг дернулся в цепях, Саманта замерла.

-Ты понимаешь,- кивнул Кросби.- Ты умная девочка, ты всегда была умной девочкой, но слишком самоуверенной, слишком наивной, слишком… трусливой,- прошептал он ей в губы.

-Ты – дерьма кусок,- так же прошептала она ему в губы и ударила ногой промеж его ног, одновременно, пока человек, сдерживающий ее, не опомнился, и тому в бок локтем. Третий нападающий замахнулся, но неудачно – кастет прошел по шее своего же и тот свалился замертво. Саманта свалилась на пол, держась за ребра.

-Ах… ты… сучка… - Кросби медленно поднялся, вынимая револьвер и направляя его девушке в голову. – Дин, сверни щенку его тощую шею!- приказал он человеку с кастетами.

-Нет…- застонала Саманта. Силы были на исходе, тело молило о пощаде.

-Предпочтешь увидеть сперва смерть Джина Ханта, так похожего на Джонни? – издевательски прошипел он, держа ее на прицеле.

-Я убью тебя, - это было бессмысленно – пытаться оскорбить его в бессильной ярости.- Клянусь, если коснешься Сэма… и Джина – зубами перегрызу твою глотку.

-Шеф? – прогудел единственный из оставшихся не у дел – тот, чьи руки украшали кастеты.

-Дин, погоди со щенком,- Кросби поморщился, подходя к девушке.- У меня идея получше. Последний ход, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, твой финальный выход – сделай выбор, кто останется жить.

-Рей! Здесь что-то есть! – Крис бежал вперед, к пустому зданию – трудно определить новостройки или заброшенному.- Сломанная рация и пояс от пальто. Черный.

-Это Джонс, она носит черное пальто,- Рей в мгновение ока оказался рядом с коллегой.- Все сюда! – он замахал руками.- Роджерс, вызывай подмогу и скорую на всякий случай,- распорядился он.- Что? – окрысился он на удивление в глазах Скелтона.- Джонс бешеная, а шеф и босс могу быть ранены. Пошли, парни!

Двое заложников, у голов которых их мучители держат револьверы, окровавленная девушка на грязном полу и еще один человек – напротив нее, держащий оружие у ее лица.

-Сделай выбор, Саманта, кто тебе дорог – Сэм Тайлер, человек, чье благородство не знает границ, или Джин Хант – грубиян, мерзавец, вышибающий мозги еще до утреннего кофе всем и каждому? Давай, малышка-Сэмми, время не ждет.

-Судороги! Примидон внутривенно!

-Мозговая активность падает! Мы теряем ее!

-Не сдавайся, Саманта, будь с нами…

Голоса появились, затихли, на уши навалилась давящая тишина – стало не слышно даже тяжелого дыхания близко сидящего к Саманте Кросби.

-Тик-так, Сэмми,- пропел он.- Тик-так, время идет…

Голова кружилась нещадно, жутко мутило, сил не было вообще, но от нее зависели две жизни: человека, которого она не знала, и человека, которого она… не знала совсем.

Она взглянула на неподвижного Сэма – он был по-прежнему без сознания, на Джина, уронившего голову на грудь, перевела взгляд на Кросби, с наслаждением упивающегося победой. Руки шарили вокруг едва заметными движениями – что-нибудь, хоть бы что-нибудь.

-Не тяни, крошка! - азартно выкрикнул Кросби, вставая.- Не люблю долгих затянутых концов такой чудесной драмы.

Она проиграла. Снова. Она слишком слаба, чтобы продолжать борьбу.

Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на сердцебиении.

-Не двигаться, ублюдки! Стоять! Стоять, я сказал! Бросить оружие! – громогласный голос Рея Карлинга она бы узнала из миллиона других. Пользуясь секундным замешательством, Саманта сделала последнее, на что собрала силы – встала во весь рост, стараясь не морщиться от боли в ребрах.

-Вы арестованы… ублюдки,- произнесла она хладнокровно.

Команда была за ее спиной, ее защита, люди, которые были до недавнего времени лишь плодом воображения, материализовавшись вот только что, здесь, сейчас, живые и очень злобные говнюки уголовного розыска отдела «А» под началом Джина Ханта – особого вида ублюдка, который одним словом мог воодушевить или сломать.

Рей открыл огонь спустя миг после слов девушки, заметив, что двое человек около пленников пошевелились. Они не успели даже моргнуть, как свалились кулем под ноги Сэма и Джина.

-Нет! Он мой!- остановила команду Саманта, преграждая путь команде.- Помогите Ханту и Тайлеру.

-Мэм…- рискнул возразить Крис, целясь в Кросби.

-Займись начальством, Скелтон!- рявкнула она, не сводя глаз с недоумевавшего Кросби, нервно хихикавшего и играющего револьвером. – Ты и я, здесь, сейчас,- произнесла она.- Ты не уйдешь отсюда живым.

-Осмелела, Джонс? Теперь не одна и сразу вернулась храбрость? – захохотал он. – Как и тогда, а, Джонс?

-Нет, просто нашла под задницей ствол,- она вскинула руку и выстрелила Кросби в грудь. Пока вокруг суетились копы, отцепляя пленников, пока Крис как в замедленном кино метнулся к ней, Кросби упал на пол.

-Шесть, шесть, два, ноль, - прошептал он, пытаясь поднять свое оружие.

-Надеюсь, что это твоя молитва, говнюк,- Саманта выстрелила еще раз – в его лицо, и еще раз, и еще, пока не кончились патроны, превратив его голову в кровавую кашу.- Как в старые добрые времена, мразь,- закончила она.

-Мэм!- ее подхватили чьи-то руки, кажется, Крис кричал что-то про героев, Рей как во сне бубнил, повторяя имена Сэма и Ханта, а Саманта медленно отключалась.

-Разряд двести!

-Чисто!

Ее тряхнуло.

-Четыреста, адреналин в сердце!

-Чисто!

Тряхнуло еще сильнее, она выгнулась в руках копов и врачей, забилась, вырвалась, тяжело дыша.

-Нет, не надо! Стойте! – она оглянулась на носилки – Сэм лежал без движения, у Джина трепетали ресницы.- Спасите его! Их! Не меня! Отпустите меня! Дайте мне уйти!

Она кричала, обращаясь к небу, к дождю, нещадно поливающему ее и двух мужчин на носилках, врачей, копов – весь этот чертов ненастоящий мир.

Она побежала прочь от тех, кто хотел ей помочь, быстро, намного быстрее, чем ее успевали схватить – осторожно, понимая, что она ранена, сошла с ума или просто в сильном шоке и стрессе.

Добежав до байка, она подняла его, оседлала, стараясь не думать о том, что у нее могут быть сломаны ребра, и помчалась прочь.

-Джон, Джонни, забери меня! Джонни, за что ты мучаешь меня? Почему не заберешь к себе? Джонни, пожалуйста! Я отомстила, я отомстила раз, два, я буду мстить вечно, если пожелаешь, или уйду в монастырь, что угодно – забери меня! пожалуйста, Джон, я больше не выдержу! Останови их, там, в реальности, пусть дадут мне уйти, я хочу уйти! Джон, помоги же мне!

Она плакала, ничего перед собой не видя, вести байк было трудно, шлем она не нашла и сильно рисковала разбиться, но разве можно умереть в нереальном мире, когда в настоящем тебя спасают?

-Саманта! Саманта, это Энни! – каким образом на байке оказалась рация, черт бы ее побрал? – Саманта, не бросай нас, пожалуйста! Не бросай Сэма! Он не выберется без тебя! Саманта, ты его друг, не бросай его, ты слышишь меня? Саманта, не бросай Сэма!

-Сэм…- она затормозила, сваливаясь на дорогу без сил.- Сэм, держись. Ты можешь. Ты должен. Я не хочу, но ты держись… держись… держись…

Сознание отключилось окончательно.

Она лежала на дороге под дождем, ее могли сбить, переехать - что угодно, но первая же машина остановилась перед ней. Над девушкой склонились люди.

-Мэм! Мэм! Джон, она ранена, нужно отвезти ее в больницу.

-Алиса, помоги же мне! Господи, какая она тяжелая.

-У нас будут проблемы, но мы же не можем ее тут бросить.

-Будут и еще какие, но она умрет, если мы ее бросим. Заводи машину, поехали.

Двое – юноша и молоденькая девушка осторожно уложили Саманту на заднее сидение машины и девушка выжала газ.

Байк остался валяться на дороге.


	7. Chapter 7

-Давление в норме, пульс нитевидный.

-Реакции зрачков нет.

-Джонс…

-Черепно-мозговая… она так молода…

-Джонс!

-Говорят, она сидела на таблетках… антидепрессанты или что-то еще, я не знаю.

-Джонс!

-Я не сидела на «колесах», идиотки!- заворчала Саманта, не открывая глаз.

-Обязательно научи меня такой гибкости, - раздался знакомый голос.- Никогда в жизни не сидел на колесах, если они намертво пришпандорены к «тачке».

-Идиот,- так же ответила Саманта.

-Эй, цыпочка, если ты задираешь ноги выше чем Джейн Фонда, красива как Бриджит Бардо, это еще не дает тебе право грубить начальству, хотя ты и спасла мне жизнь.

-Отвали, надоедливый глюк, вместе со своим мерзким характером, тем местом, где я нахожусь и всем прилегающим. Хотя мне начинает казаться, что нахожусь я по уши в дерьме или глубоко в заднице.

-Самокритично, милая,- заметил Хант, чиркая зажигалкой.- Мне еще никогда и никто так экзотично не признавался в любви.

-И если ты не засунешь эту чертовую сигарету себе в задницу, не прекратишь травить меня табачным дымом, я запущу в тебя кроватью, - пообещала Саманта.

-Я, кровать и ты в одном предложении – я уже возбужден,- жизнерадостно оповестил он застонавшую девушку.- Короче, Джонс, Тайлер неделю с меня не слезает…

-Избави бог меня от твоих интимных фантазий!

-…с моей шеи, бегая по городу и разыскивая героиню, надравшую задницы почти всем говнюкам и одному в особенности.

-Неделю? – Саманта резко вскочила на кровати, но тут же со стоном повалилась обратно.- Где Сэм? Что с ним?

-Вот так всегда – я узнаю, куда унесло спасительницу мира, одного шикарного мужика и его заместителя, я приезжаю в больницу, а она валяется в позе Белоснежки перед приходом гномов и интересуется Тайлером! Нет, что в нем такого особенного, что все цыпочки Манчестера готовы закидать его своими трусиками?!

-Он джентльмен – то, что тебе не дано даже понять,- Саманта откинула покрывало.

-Я понимаю, тебе не терпится, но…- начал Хант, глядя на ночную рубашку на теле девушки.

-Ты можешь не вести себя как говнюк и найти мою одежду? – огрызнулась Саманта.

-Запросто, хотя я бы предпочел снять с тебя эту хламиду и трахнуть прямо на полу.

-Боюсь простудиться,- кисло усмехнулась она, осматриваясь.

Не одиночная палата, но ничего, хотя и не высший свет.

-Стоило гонять мужика за бабскими тряпками,- Хант швырнул стопку одежды на кровать.- Слушай, будешь крутить передо мной задницей, и я точно сорвусь.

-Выпьешь ящик виски и станцуешь мне стриптиз на столе?- она даже не обернулась, производя осмотр «палаты».- Боюсь, моя нервная система мне спасибо не скажет после такого шока.

-Джонс!

-Хант!

-Какого черта, цыпа?! Я могу понять – героиня, то, се, но без фамильярностей, женщина!

-Во-первых, лично тебя я не спасала, во-вторых, что с Сэмом, в-третьих, прекрати вести себя как ублюдок и начни учиться хорошим манерам.

-А в-четвертых? – он прищурился на нее.

-Что? – она обернулась к нему.

-Ты не договорила.

Она пристально взглянула на него – всегда сжатые губы, чуть прищуренные глаза, решимость в каждом движении, идеально выглаженная синяя рубашка, темно-синий с черными полосами галстук, брюки и пиджак глубокого темного синего цвета, светлые мокасины и неизменное пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти. А кисти рук как будто закованы в броню черных автомобильных перчаток.

Она опустила взгляд. Он был слишком похож на Джона. Ей слишком хотелось обнять его, прижаться к его груди, просто снова почувствовать себя на короткий миг живой. Или мертвой. Просто в его объятиях. К черту все… и его… и вообще все с ним в том числе.

-Твое первое пробуждение мне понравилось больше – столько страсти, огня,- произнес он.

-Я не знала тебя, я просто перепутала,- глухо ответила она, отворачиваясь.

-А теперь узнала и решила, что раз спасла мне шкуру, так можно из меня веревки вить, так, Джонс?

-Нет. Спасибо, что нашел меня, подобрал, за одежду спасибо, а теперь проваливай из моей жизни.

-Во-первых, тебя нашел не я – я был несколько занят борьбой за жизнь, во-вторых, заканчивай играть в мученицу-спасительницу и одевайся – у нас куча работы, в-третьих, пожалуйста.

-А в-четвертых? – не оборачиваясь, спросила она.

Он не ответил, а когда она обернулась, он как-то странно на нее взглянул – пристально, но несколько искоса.

-Почему ты превратила лицо Дика Чарльза в фарш?

-Это был не Чарльз, а Кросби. Гарри Кросби, полоумный маньяк, который… ты не поймешь… - она резко отвернулась, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.- Уходи. Убирайся отсюда. Оставь меня в покое. Что вы все прицепились ко мне?

-Джонс,- почему-то тихо позвал ее Хант.- Саманта, послушай меня. Я может никогда больше этого не скажу, но ты отличный коп, чтобы ты там ни придумывала себе. Ты руководила операцией, ты спасли двух офицеров, ты…

-Ты что, вообще не понимаешь? – она резко развернулась к нему.- Ты можешь думать только о работе? Мне плевать на копов, Хант, мне наплевать на всю вашу братию, гори она огнем. Мне больно, понимаешь ты, самодовольный надутый индюк! Оставь меня в покое, отвали, проваливай, исчезни, провались, сгинь! Как тебе еще сказать, чтобы ты понял? Ты мне не шеф - ты никто, ноль. Ты даже не существуешь. Да господи боже, почему мне просто не дают спокойно умереть? Там спасают, тут читают нотации, тыкают носом в грязь, заставляют заново проходить ад. Чего ради? Мне не сдалась жизнь, я хочу умереть спокойно, без шума, уйти, свалить, сбежать. Мне надоело притворяться сильной, я не могу так больше! Да когда же до вас всех дойдет, что спасать нужно Сэма, а не меня?! Он хочет домой, он – не я! Мне все осточертело. Там – бар, рок, выпивка, здесь какой-то псих, похожий на Джона, Кросби, которого пришлось убить второй раз и копы, копы, копы, чтоб вам всем пусто было. Что это за мир? Какой маньяк заправляет здесь? Какого черта ему нужно от меня?

Она надвигалась на него, толкая его к стене с каждым предложением, пока не загнала в угол.

-Давай, выпусти пар, отведи душу на мне,- он взглянул ей в глаза.- Хочешь набить мне морду? Давай. Я потерплю ради такого случая, только смотри не привыкни.

В глазах Саманты промелькнул ужас.

-Ты идиот, Хант,- горько сказала она.- Я могла бы ударить тебя раньше, но… Убирайся вон из моей жизни. Счет за потерю оружия, значка, чего там еще… в общем, пришли мне почтой. Все, проваливай,- она отвернулась.

Стоя в больничной рубашке перед едва знакомым мужиком, желая разорваться пополам от всего случившегося, Саманта действительно хотела, чтобы все закончилось здесь и сейчас.

-Ты пришла в мой отдел сама, Джонс,- спустя минуту раздался спокойный голос Ханта.- Ты сама просила перевод. Ты проделала невероятную работу, а теперь отрицаешь это? Не буду возражать, если ты уперлась как баран, но хотя бы простись по-человечески с Тайлером – он чуть с ума не сошел, когда ты сбежала, едва вытащив нас обоих из ада.

-Я могу прислать ему открытку,- она закрыла глаза ладонями.

-С каких пор тебе стыдно смотреть людям в глаза, после того, как ты принялась командовать даже мной? Вроде бы не замечал в тебе особенного трепета по отношению к чужим чувствам.

-Ха-а-ант, отвали. Пожалуйста! Ну пойми же ты, человек, я тебе не машина для правосудия, я не хотела становиться тобой в юбке.

-Господи Иисусе!- вздрогнул он.

Саманта горько вздохнула.

-Ты не отстанешь, верно?

-Хочешь лишить меня ценного сотрудника в своем лице?

-Очень хочу,- она приложила руку к сердцу.

Хант проследил ее жест.

-Подожду в машине,- он развернулся и легкой походкой покинул «палату».

-Я его убью,- вздохнула Саманта.- Я его собственноручно убью. Особо жестоким способом. Но сначала так отымею, чтобы он месяц мочился через трубочку.

Она стащила рубашку и принялась одеваться.

Никакой выписки, никаких слов медсестер – вообще ничего. Ровные поджившие края швов на виске и верхней губе, никаких повреждений на коже, если не считать пары уже посветлевших синяков на боках. Ребра целы, нос в порядке, зубы на месте.

Неделя? Неделя в больнице?!

-Кстати, выглядишь симпатично, хотя вообще-то шрамы украшают мужчину, а цыпочки комплексуют по поводу лишнего стежка на своем личике,- обрадовал Хант, едва Саманта села на переднее сидение Кортины.

-Мне наплевать уже шестой год, как я выгляжу,- равнодушно ответил она, пристегиваясь.

-Прекрати уже киснуть, Супергерл! – заявил он, едва Кортина отъехала.

Вопреки своему обыкновению, Хант наверное впервые в жизни не гнал как на пожар.

-Ты не заболел?- вяло поинтересовалась Саманта, глядя в окно.

-С чего бы?

-Обычно ты гоняешь как Шумахер, а сейчас плетешься как на похоронах.

-Как какой хер? Джонс, что там тебе вкололи? Прекрати киснуть, у меня от тебя несварение будет.

-Мой байк…- бесцветным голосом произнесла она, закрывая глаза.- Я лишилась своего байка. Опять.

-Ах в этом дело! Твой байк стоит около твоего дома. И на твоем байке висит твой шлем.

-Мой… - повторила Саманта, сонно.

-Состояние стабильное. Сделайте кардиограмму.

-Да, доктор.

-Хаус бы посоветовал ЭЭГ,- пробормотала Саманта, чувствуя страшную слабость.

-Кто? Что? – не понял Хант.

Машина ехала мягко, Саманта задремала, привалившись к двери.

-Милая, просыпайся! Джонс! – Хант потормошил спящую девушку. Она не проснулась.- Вот черт. Стрелять в лицо ублюдку так хладнокровно и потом распустить сопли – никогда не пойму женщин.

Он вышел из машины, обошел ее, открыл дверь и поднял девушку на руки – она обхватила его за шею, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

Открыв двери ее квартиры, Хант сгрузил свой груз на кровать и потоптался рядом.

-Не бросай меня,- сонно попросила Саманта.- Не уходи.

-Женщины…- повторил он, глядя на спящую и чувствуя дежа вю. Тем не менее он сел в кресло.

-О, господи, убей меня без мучений!- беззвучно застонала Саманта, очнувшись в темноте.

Едва осознав, что кошмар продолжается и конца ему не видно, Саманта перевернулась на живот и зарылась лицом в подушку. Впрочем, лежать в таком положении было глупо.

Она встала, прошагала в душ, накинула на голое тело банный халат, прошла на кухню, сделала себе кофе и вернулась в комнату, тут же едва не выронив кружку от шока. Свернувшись в комок, посапывая, в кресле в квартире Саманты, молодой незамужней женщины тридцати лет мирно спал кошмар Сэма Тайлера и ее самой в виде Джина Ханта, во сне почему-то растерявшего свой грозный облик и выглядящего почти невинно и по-детски трогательно. Дерзкий взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз не был виден – мужчина спал сном праведника, длинные ресницы легли на щеки, губы, обычно чуть сжатые или растянутые в презрительной гримасе, были расслаблены, даже руки, с одинаковой уверенностью сжимавшие руль Кортины и дробившие ребра особо наглым ублюдкам, мирно лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Но особенную трогательность придавала растрепавшаяся светлая челка мужчины. Саманта могла лишь догадываться, сделал ли он это нарочно, или вышло случайно, но ее рука сама потянулась к его волосам, отводя непокорные пряди со лба.

-Казанова,- усмехнулась Саманта, понимая, что ей очень ловко манипулируют. Вот сейчас он откроет глаза, потом рот и скажет какую-нибудь гадость.

Но Хант спал. Спал просто как обычный человек, который устал. Просто спал как обычный живой человек.

-Кто же ты, Джин Хант? Почему ты так похож на моего Джона? Зачем ты так же красив, Джин? За что мучаешь меня?

Она опустилась на колени перед креслом, осторожно, едва касаясь лица мужчины кончиками пальцев, глядя на него и шепча вопросы, которые, она знала, она не сможет задать, когда он бодрствует.

-Ты как живой, Джин,- прошептала она, играя с шелком его волос.

Он пошевелился во сне – она едва не отшатнулась, испугавшись новой порции острот, прижался щекой к ее ладони совсем как кошка… или как Джон когда-то очень давно, в другой жизни.

-Джин… господи, Джин, - беззвучно взмолилась Саманта, поднимаясь с колен.- Я так одинока, мне так плохо, я больше не могу, Джин. За что мне все это, Джин, за что?

Он чуть приоткрыл рот во сне и Саманта сдалась. Наклонилась к спящему, чуть коснулась его губ своими, второй рукой нежно обняла его за шею – совсем легко, чтобы не разбудить, хотя измученное недавней битвой и долгими годами одиночества тело жаждало большего. Хотелось сгрести Ханта из кресла, швырнуть его на пол и грубо отыметь раз пять.

Нет, не хотелось. Не хотелось грубо, хотелось нежности, ласки – довольно с нее быстрого перепиха с поставщиками выпивки!

Хотелось всего того, что мог дать Джон. Он знал ее тело, знал точки, от которых перед глазами танцевали звезды и пели ангелы.

Она давно уже перестала верить в чушь вроде чудес, романтики и Санта Клауса, но в глубине мертвой души где-то на самом дне тлела крошка уголька – единственное, что осталось от прошлой жизни.

-Мне нужен человек, Джин,- прошептала она.- Просто нужен мужчина. Я молода, Джин, и я хочу секса, страсти, романтики, всей этой ерунды из книг и кино.

Он глубоко вздохнул во сне, обхватил ладонь девушки на его щеке – пальцы были длинными, красивыми, теплыми, с грубоватыми подушечками и короткими ногтями.

Саманта поняла, что еще миг, и она пошлет совесть или что там у людей ко всем чертям и воплотит свои желания, но… он был женат – Сэм говорил, а у Саманты был свой кодекс чести по отношению к женатым мужчинам.

Она осторожно высвободила свою руку из нежного плена, оглянулась на спящего мужчину и подошла к шкафу.

Бесшумно натянула новые брюки, рубашку, подумала и взяла шубу – пальто осталось валяться в заброшенном здании. Обулась, взяла кошелек и сунула его в карман шубы. Вот и все, пожалуй.

Своеобразное до свидания - бросить прощальный взгляд на квартиру, которая ей не принадлежит, на спящего человека, которого она не знает, утром купить билет куда-нибудь и уехать отсюда подальше. Куда угодно, лишь бы прочь.

-Не уходи…- раздалось в тишине ночи.

-Что?- она оглянулась на Ханта – тот спал. – Прости, Джин. Удачи тебе.

Она взялась за ручку двери.

-Не бросай меня…- снова произнес он во сне.

Саманта стиснула ручку в ладони, но не оглянулась. Открыла дверь и вышла.

Ночь в любом мире всего лишь ночь. Разумеется, никакого байка перед домом не оказалось, Саманта почти не удивилась.

На улице было прохладно – шуба была весьма кстати. Пахло землей, влажной от росы травой, бензином, выхлопами и чем-то едва уловимым, знакомым, но ускользающим. И еще почему-то пахло Хантом.

Хант водил ее за нос, ловко управлял как куклой, носил на руках, а потом давал пощечину, презирал за ее принадлежность к женскому полу, но смотрел на нее как-то странно. Так не смотрят наглые уверенные в себе мужики – так смотрят одинокие или загнанные животные.

Никто не замечал чего-то такого в глубине пронзительных глаз Ханта – было там что-то странное, словно он только играл в крутого парня, на деле являясь безнадежным романтиком.

Она взглянула на часы - три ночи. Час одинокого Волка, воющего от тоски. Время истины, лжи, параллельных миров, чудес, глупостей, фей, волшебников… и одного дела, которое нужно завершить.

Она поймала такси и назвала адрес.

Машина мягко тронулась с места, увозя ее в ночь.

-Мэм, здесь небезопасно, тем более ночью и такой красивой девушке как Вы,- предупредил водитель такси.

-Нельзя умереть дважды, сэр,- мягко улыбнулась она.- Не думаю, что мне еще что-то может угрожать. Доброй ночи и спасибо, сэр.

-Доброй ночи, мэм, будьте осторожны,- такси уехало, оставляя ее совсем одну посреди трассы. Всего час и она на месте. Всего лишь четыре ночи… или четыре утра. Волк уступает место кому-то там еще – Саманта так и не удосужилась узнать про это.

-Здравствуй, Джонни,- она опустилась на колено на асфальте.- Прости, что не могла прийти к тебе так долго, но я пришла здесь, в странном месте, в нереальном мире. Я очень скучаю по тебе, любимый. Мне было плохо, одиноко, я сломалась…

Согбенная фигурка девушки была совершенно одна посреди трассы, и она говорила и говорила, словно на исповеди, обращаясь к тени того, кого давно потеряла, понимая нелепость ситуации, своих слов, но так требовала душа… то, что от нее тогда осталось.

-Сделал что? – Сэм, сонный, взъерошенный от довольно типичного пробуждения с вышибанием двери и «Доброй ночи, Сэм Тайлер, живо поднимай свою задницу с кровати и марш в машину на поиски Джонс!» на одном дыхании, уставился на шефа.

-Уснул! – прошипел Хант, багровея.- Слушай, не начинай, а? Знаю, что упустил ее, знаю, что должен был сообщить тебе, что нашел ее.

-Ты привез… нет, ты не привез – ты практически выкрал ее из больницы!- приглушенно завопил Сэм на шефа. Громче он не посмел – кругом спали люди, глубокая ночь, а тут в квартиру врывается шеф, до полусмерти пугает своим видом и грозит вырвать яйца, если Сэм немедленно не соберется и не поедет искать беглянку.

-Она здоровее моей печени!- так же приглушенно завопил Хант.- Кто же знал, что цыпа меня продинамит и свалит буквально из-под носа?!

-Здоровее печени? – Сэм даже остановился на полпути к натягиванию брюк.- То есть она едва жива? Какого черта тебе вообще понадобилось ее тащить из больницы? Я неделю бегаю по городу, Энни едва не плачет, а он является как чертов Стивен Сигал, машет ногами, руками, похищает травмированную девушку и увозит домой!

-Как кто? Слушай, Тайлер, кончай ездить по мозгам и помоги найти девчонку, пока она не натворила глупостей и не начала крушить все подряд.

-Это ты виноват, ты!- шипел Сэм, надевая куртку и тыча пальцем в грудь Ханта.

-Можешь меня ударить, если поможет, только заткнись и поехали искать цыпу.

Мужчины бегом спустились к Кортине.

-…а потом Седой привез Жасмин. О, видел бы ты эту смуглянку – парни чуть шеи не сворачивали, оборачиваясь на ее задницу. Нет, она милая, хоть и пустоголовая. А помнишь, как они реагировали на меня? Я тоже не казалась им своей, пока не обогнала Зеленого на трассе. Джонни, мне так не хватает тех деньков! И гонок. Помнишь, как мы в 2004 году гоняли по улицам? Господи боже, да мы поставили на уши всю манчестерскую полицию! А позже, помнишь, я стала второй в моторейсере среди девушек. Надо было так неудачно вписаться в поворот – пришла бы первой. Алиса тогда задрала нос – я бы сделала ей ринопластику, честное слово. Я просто не вписалась в поворот, я могла бы опередить ее, я же практически обогнала. Нет, я реально обогнала ее! Чертова выбоина на дороге… я бы подала в суд на дорожных работников, если бы могла. Джон, ты же понимаешь, что это не моя вина – я стала бы первой, я должна была быть первой. Впрочем, после того случая я больше не участвовала в рейсере, ушла в работу, свободного времени почти не осталось. Находила лишь для того, чтобы мой малыш не тосковал без меня. Знаешь, я бы сделала ему граффити – не какие-то там языки пламени, а воющего волка. Уж не знаю, почему я так сроднилась с этим хищником. Что? Час Волка? Наверное, но это же было позже. Волк – санитар леса, черт бы его драл. А посмотри, во что превратилась волчица – ободранная, жалкая, затравленная как облезлая кошка. Ик! Прости, я не нарочно, ты же знаешь, что я совершенно не умею пить. А тут еще это милое место, куда меня занесло. Здесь есть человек… Джон, он просто нереально, ну фантастически похож на тебя, хотя большего говнюка я не видела. Нет, он ничего, и задница у него шикарная, хотя у тебя лучше, но… Вот что бы ты сделал с ним, если бы узнал, что он ударил меня, а? Наверняка бы свернул ему шею… кстати, шея у него обалденная! Ну да. Джон, а его глаза? Ты бы видел его глаза – грозовое небо, такие… м-м-м… сине-серые… прости, любимый, я почти не соображаю, не помню цвет твоих глаз. Голубые с серым? И прищур… да-а-а… он смотрит на мир, как на дерьмо. Примерно как ты на Стального, когда тот пришел к нам. Тощий засранец с гонором.

-…ввели слишком большую дозу…

-…диализ… готовьте…

-Слышишь, любимый? Они там спятили – они спасают меня. Джон, вот скажи, что они там собираются спасать? Что там от меня осталось? Ты что-нибудь видишь? Наверняка я выгляжу как дешевая шлюха из дурацкого боевика.

-…кардиограмма…

-Пошли вон, ублюдки! Оставьте меня в покое! Джон, скажи им, чтобы отвязались от меня! Не хочу туда, никуда больше не хочу. Хочу домой… нет, хочу к тебе. Где ты, Джонни?

-Шеф, вон она! – Сэм подпрыгнул на сидении – Джин затормозил слишком резко.- Лучше не попадайся ей на глаза, я сам.

Сэм выскочил из машины и побежал к одинокой фигуре, неспеша бредущей по краю дороги.

-Саманта! – крикнул Сэм.

-Джонни, а вот и тот бравый коп!- обрадовалась девушка, обернувшись.

Сэм подхватил ее под руку – девушка пошатнулась.

-Правда, он милый, Джонни? – произнесла Саманта.- Он коп, Джон. Нет-нет, другой коп, хороший коп.

-Саманта, ты пьяна!- поразился Сэм.

-Вообще-то, Джон, он зануда, но он милый, да,- девушка сфокусировалась на лице мужчины, но потом равнодушно пожала плечами.- А вот его шефа нет, этого главного… совершенно чокнутая галлюцинация,- хихикнула она, прикладываясь к полупустой бутылке виски.

-По-моему, тебе уже хватит,- Сэм отнял бутылку, но девушка грубо вырвала ее обратно.

-Джон, он все-таки сволочь, хотя слишком красивая для копа,- заметила она.- Тихо, Сэмми-бой, боги гневаются и всадили в мое умирающее тело столько наркоты, что я тут загибаюсь,- прошептала она.

-Ты… что они говорят? – сориентировался Сэм, осторожно ведя девушку до машины.

-А черт их знает,- пожала она плечами.- Слушай, Сэмми-бой, хочешь, познакомлю тебя с Джоном? Джон, это Сэм. Сэм, это Джон.

Она повела рукой в сторону, потом помахала куда-то в небо и упала на колени.

-Я люблю тебя, Джонни.

-Шеф! Шеф, помоги! – крикнул Сэм, понимая, что один он явно не справится.

-Что с ней, Сэм? – Хант вышел из машины.

-Передоз,- коротко ответил Сэм.

-Джон, не обижайся на него,- сказала Саманта асфальту.- Он ми-и-и-илый. А вот это – главная галлюцинация! Джин Ха… Ха… черт, я не помню.

-Детка, да ты надралась как птичка из фонтана!- поразился Хант, одной рукой поднимая девушку и ставя ее на ноги.

-…скорее, пока она не впала в кому!

-Отвалите от меня, засранцы! Я уже в коме!- заорала Саманта, размахивая бутылкой.

-Тайлер, отними у нее эту гребаную бутылку!- рявкнул Хант.

-Шеф, ей вкололи что-то не то,- начал Сэм, пытаясь отобрать бутылку.

-Вижу,- отмахнулся Хант.- Пошли, милая. Джин Джини обещает дать нежное антипохмельное, когда ты проспишься.

-Джон, он гру… грубиян,- Саманта с размаху бросила о землю бутылку.- Но у него просто роскошная задница.

-Кризис миновал, доктор…

-Поцелуй меня в задницу, милочка! Я устрою вам там кризис!

-Шеф, у нее передоз лекарств!

-Джонс! Эй, цыпа, подъем!

-… двести миллилитров…

-Отвали, говнюк! Джон, любимый, скажи им, чтобы они заткнулись, у меня уже голова болит. Пусть выключат систему жизнеобе… опесбе…

-Обеспечения.

-Верно, Сэмми-бой! Эй, отпусти меня! Поставь меня на планету!

Едва державшуюся на ногах девушку Хант подхватил под колени и плечи и понес до машины. Она обхватила его за шею.

-Джонни, не бросай меня. Я скоро буду с тобой, обещаю, а пока побудь рядом. Пусть даже в виде Ха… черт, этого… галлюцинации.

-Что она несет?- Хант сгрузил ее на заднее сидение Кортины.

-Просто не обращай внимания. Кстати, лучше разложи переднее сидение, положим ее нормально, я посижу рядом на заднем.

-А раньше ты сказать не мог!

-А сам бы ты не догадался! Ты водишь как Шумахер!

-Стритрейсер!- подала голос Саманта.

-Вот именно,- согласился с ней Сэм.

-Как кто? Люди, вы оба с какой вообще планеты? – Хант достал девушку и кивком указал на сидение.- Помоги.

-Я с ЗаХаДума,- уверенно произнесла Саманта.- Я уже говорила, что у тебя шикарная задница?

-Не раз, - согласился Хант.- Проснешься, скажешь еще раз.

-Клади ее,- Сэм придержал ноги девушки.

-Джин,- прошептала она, закрывая глаза,- помоги мне.

-Джин? – удивился Сэм.

-Тайлер, что не так с моим именем?

-Она обращалась не к тебе, а к своему погибшему другу, а его имя Джон.

-Ты слышал, что она сказала. Давай живее, нам еще везти домой эту Белоснежку!

-Джин, помоги!- застонала Саманта.- Больно!

-Тише, милая, Джин Джини домчит нас за полчаса.

-Спятил?!- испугался Сэм.- Саманта, держись. Шеф, ее нужно в больницу.

Кортина рванула по трассе.

-С передозом виски?- усомнился Хант.

-Джин, мне больно!- тело девушки выгнулось дугой в ремнях безопасности.

-Ей дали что-то сильнодействующее, ты же видишь!

-Не ори ты! Это всего лишь виски.

-Вены горят!- пожаловалась она.- Капельница… больно…

-Саманта, держись,- Сэм наклонился над ней, шепча ей в ухо.- Я знаю, что это, со мной такое уже было. Потерпи. Шеф, она горит!

-Странная реакция на виски.

-Джон… Джин… помоги-и-ите…

-Держись, милая! Сэм, придержи ее.

Кортина полетела со скоростью звука.

-Отравление?! Вы шутите! – Сэм готов был бушевать и разнести больницу по кирпичику.

-Сэм, уймись, цыпа перебрала виски на дороге.

-Она неделю провалялась под капельницей после того случая! – взорвался Тайлер.- Ничего бы этого не было, если бы ты не увез ее домой! Ослабленный организм, шок, стресс, дождь, авария и бог знает какие осложнения – Хант, тебе вообще наплевать на людей?

-Не хами, Тайлер! Она коп и…

-Она человек! Она женщина!

-И она надралась как Скелтон на своем дне рождения в прошлом году.

-Аррррр…

Сэм готов был размазать шефа тонким слоем по асфальту, если бы мог.

-Мы дали пациентке успокоительное, жаропонижающее и болеутоляющее, инспектор, - медсестра вышла в коридор, где сидели мужчины.

-Ее можно забрать? – поинтересовался Хант.

-Я тебя убью! Никакого «забрать»! – Сэм взъярился не на шутку.- Мэм, проследите, чтобы инспектор Джонс не покидала палаты минимум до завтрашнего дня.

-Тайлер, какого черта? – возмутился Хант.

-Ты чуть не угробил ее!

Хант смерил детектива взглядом, поджал губы и кивнул.

-Глаз с нее не спускайте, милая,- произнес он.- Тайлер, на работу!

Новость о том, что Саманта нашлась, что она снова попала в больницу уже с отравлением, быстро разлетелась по офису. Энни не сдержала слез, жалея подругу. Крис смутился и пообещал принести фруктов в больницу, даже Рей фыркнул и пробормотал что-то насчет самого красивого букета цветов.

Сэм был в неописуемой ярости – Хант всегда вел себя как последний говнюк, но здесь его гребаное самолюбование приняло небывалый размах.

Всю неделю они пытались раскрыть сразу два убийства, раскрыли одно дерзкое ограбление банка, даже успели повеселиться на танцплощадке, где заодно раскрыли дело о незаконном обороте фальшивых денежных купюр. Сэму казалось, что в этом сумасшедшем мире одному ему не все равно на Саманту. Остальные или не замечали происходящего, или не могли заметить.

Сэм забросил совместные походы в паб после работы, сразу же уезжая на поиски девушки, обзванивал все больницы и даже морги, но странное дело – он ее не нашел, а является Хант и нагло утверждает, что пара взрослеющих лоботрясов, стащивших ключи от папочкиной «тачки» нашли на дороге девушку, по всем параметрам схожую с описанием Саманты, довезли ее до больницы на окраине города и сдали из руки в руки местным врачам, хотя Сэм готов был поклясться, что звонил в эту больницу и там ему сказали, что никого по такому описанию не поступало.

Странной была и реакция Джонс – зачем ее понесло на трассу ночью, Сэм понятия не имел, выдвигая одну догадку за другой. Теоретически, да, попрощаться с погибшим возлюбленным - хотя почему именно ночью? - захватив с собой бутылку виски, бросив дома уснувшего Ханта, но что там с ней сотворили в больнице реального мира? Что вкололи, что ее так вздернуло? Ему в прошлый раз вкололи слишком много нейротрансмиттера – о, это было кошмарно. Потом пришлось вводить десять кубиков норадреналина, чтобы прийти в себя, а тут сказали, что он обдолбался ЛСД, растворенным в алкоголе. Бред, конечно.

Сэм единственный мог понять, что там Саманте вкололи что-то сильное, намного хуже НТ. Он понятия не имел, в каком она состоянии и насколько пострадала при аварии. Очевидно, простой комой она не отделалась. И скорее всего как и в его случае, у нее серьезно пострадал мозг.

-Альфа 1- Ромео-Фокстрот!- раздалось в рации.

-Да, Филлис!- отозвался Хант.

-Обнаружен труп женщины в Квин парке, по подозрению в убийстве задержаны двое.

-Уже едем, милая. Тайлер, кончай витать в облаках!

Кортина лихо развернулась и помчалась по дороге, подрезая проезжавших так, что Сэм попеременно вздрагивал.

Саманта очнулась спустя пару часов с мерзким привкусом во рту, болью в желудке и головной болью.

-Это не кончится никогда,- в полном отчаянии заявила она.- Эй, галлюцинации, верните мне одежду!

-Добрый день, мэм,- раздался голос от двери.

-Энни, хоть кто-то нормальный в этом дурдоме!- обрадовалась Саманта.- Не знаешь, куда меня опять занесло и где моя одежда? Я не против просыпаться голой в объятиях какого-нибудь красавчика, но просыпаться голой и одной – совершенно иное.

-Вы в больнице, мэм,- Энни подошла к кровати.- У Вас было пищевое отравление. Вы не помните?

-Пищевое? У меня? И это при том, что я ем мало и редко?

-Вас нашли на трассе, Сэм… детектив Тайлер сказал, что Вы были сильно пьяны.

-Я не… то есть да, это было, - Саманта поднялась с кровати, хватаясь за голову.- АлкаЗельцера, умоляю!

-Я попрошу аспирина,- Энни вышла.

-Господи, Джонни, почему меня предпочитают замучить до смерти и отказать в самой смерти?- заскулила Саманта.

-Вот,- Энни появилась со стаканом воды, таблеткой и стопкой одежды.

-Боже, храни Энни и достижения фармакологии!- воодушевилась Джонс, глотая таблетку. – Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?

-Меня попросил шеф.

-Хант? Попросил? На него это как-то не похоже. По-моему, он вообще не умеет просить.

-Мы волновались, мэм.

-Энни, да что с тобой? Ты вроде бы называла меня по имени.

-Просто после того, как Вы исчезли… - она вдруг порывисто села на кровать рядом с Самантой и обняла ее. Та растерялась, но обняла в ответ.

-Да полно тебе, - смутилась Саманта. – Смерть меня не особо жалует.

-Не говори так,- всхлипнула Энни. – Я чуть с ума не сошла. Зачем ты сбежала тогда?

-Я… понимаешь, это сложно объяснить, я тогда думала, что все исправила, что могу уйти…

-Ты говоришь как Сэм.

-Не совсем, ему нужно вернуться, а мне – нет. Не бери в голову, это действительно сложно объяснить. Значит, Хант приказал тебе явиться сюда?

-Нет, он действительно просил, но не поэтому.

-Что-то стряслось?- заволновалась Саманта, одеваясь.

-Мы копы, у нас всегда что-то происходит,- заметила Энни.- Новое убийство, задержаны двое подозреваемых, обнаруженных около трупа.

-И Хант делает из них котлеты,- закончила Саманта.- Надеюсь, ты на машине, потому что у меня пропал байк, а мне до смерти хочется надрать кому-нибудь задницу.

-Я на машине, но… - Энни взглянула на нее серьезно,- Саманта, не говори о смерти.

Та молча кивнула.

-Тебя и твою цыпу нашли около трупа, твои руки в крови и ты говоришь, что ты не убийца? – Хант схватил паренька и ударил его головой о стол.

-Шеф, у нас нет улик против них!- попытался встрять Сэм.

-Эту парочку нашли около трупа, Тайлер, какие тебе еще нужны доказательства?- взревел Джин.- Этот ублюдок расколется как орех.

-Шеф, позволь мне поговорить с ним,- попросил Сэм, оттаскивая злющего как сотня чертей Ханта от перепуганного парня.- Ты же убьешь его!

-Одним ублюдком на земле станет меньше.

-Ты забьешь его до смерти. Взгляни на него – он не способен убить взрослую женщину.

-Тайлер, я видел как подростки запинали насмерть взрослого мужика,- зашипел Хант в лицо детектива.- Я видел, как подростки вооружались обрезами и мочили всех направо и налево. Прочь с дороги!

Сэм посторонился, понимая, что еще секунда и он словит кулак в живот сам.

-Ты подпишешь признание и сядешь на всю свою короткую оставшуюся жизнь,- продолжил Хант допрос.

Сэм упал на стул и закрыл ладонями глаза.

-Хант, гребаный говнюк, где мой байк!- заорала Саманта, появляясь из лифта.- Я найду тебя и распотрошу за наглое вранье, сукин сын! Привет, Крис,- уже миролюбиво улыбнулась она Скелтону.

-Добрый день, мэм, - смутился тот.- Рад видеть Вас в добром здравии.

-Взаимно, милый. Где этот дерьма кусок?

-Мэм?

-Хант, где Хант?

-Шеф допрашивает подозреваемого, мэм.

-Энни, если можно, мне большую кружку кофе и что-нибудь острое типа ножа,- попросила Саманта.

-Что? Зачем? – не поняла та.

-Я порежу Ханта на сотни маленьких кусочков, если он не достанет мне мой байк,- кровожадно пообещала Саманта, заходя в комнату для допросов, находок и всего прочего.

-Мистер Хант, пожалуйста!- произнес дрожащий голос какого-то паренька.- Сэр, я клянусь…

-Мне плевать на твои клятвы, парень, - прорычал Хант,- я вышибу из тебя…

-Какого черта?!- Саманта молнией подлетела к разозленному шефу и оттащила его.- Ты спятил? Мальчишка – убийца или тебе просто не об кого почесать кулаки?

-Джонс, рад, что ты опохмелилась, а теперь отвали,- он отодвинул девушку в сторону и тараном попер на паренька, дрожавшего на стуле.

-Привет, Сэм, Энни сказала, что двоих подростков нашли около трупа,- повернулась она к Тайлеру.

-Привет, Саманта,- кивнул он.- Да, хотя я не уверен, что они могли бы убить ту женщину.

Хант ударил кулаком пареньку в живот.

-И это я еще не разминался,- сообщил он, нависая над несчастным.

-Сэр… - прохрипел парень.- Мэм, мэм, пожалуйста, я не виноват! Я только взял Ваш мотоцикл покататься! Клянусь, я ничего не сделал! Мы же отвезли Вас в больницу.

-Что? – она взглянула на лицо паренька.- Что?! – глаза округлились.- Это же… это… дядя Джон! Хант, слезь с него, говнюк, или я выпущу тебе кишки!- завопила она, вцепившись тому в плечи и стаскивая с парня.

-Дядя?- повторил Сэм, глядя на девушку, паренька и Ханта, всем видом показывающего, что он сделает с девушкой, если та не уберется с дороги.- Шеф, погоди! Шеф!

-Мэм, я клянусь…- парень дрожал как лист на ветру, по лицу текли слезы.

-Не бойся,- ласково произнесла Саманта, совершенно другим тоном добавив, глядя Ханту в глаза: - Тронешь его еще раз – убью!

-Детектив Джонс, - железным тоном прорычал Хант,- на пару слов!

Он оттащил девушку в сторону и схватил ее за горло.

-Только из долга чести я не придушу тебя прямо здесь,- прошипел он ей в лицо.

-Джон никогда никого пальцем не тронул,- быстро заговорила она, понимая, что если шефа не убедить сейчас, он изобьет паренька до смерти.- Я знаю его лучше, чем саму себя. Даже в юности он был всего лишь мальчишкой – обычным подростком.

-Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, но ты меня не убедила,- он отпустил ее.- Найден труп, а около него пара болтающихся без дела оболтусов верхом на твоем мотоцикле.

-Да боже мой!- приглушенно завопила она.- Считай, что я ему подарила этот чертов байк. Мой дядя не убийца!

-Какой дядя, Джонс? О чем ты говоришь? Тебе слишком сильно ударили по голове?

-Джон Симм – мой дядя, и ты пальцем его не тронешь!

-Джон Симм – вор мотоциклов детективов полиции Манчестера и единственный подозреваемый по делу об убийстве и я выбью из него правду.

-А потом я выбью тебе зубы! Или допрашивай по закону, или я сделаю из твоих яиц омлет и заставлю тебя же его сожрать, ты меня понял?

-Это угроза, детектив Джонс?

-Это ультиматум, старший инспектор Хант.

-Тайлер,- громко обратился Хант к Сэму,- в камеру этот кусок дерьма. А ты,- он больно ткнул девушку пальцем в грудь,- ко мне в кабинет, живо!

-Сэм, никого к нему не пускать,- распорядилась Саманта.- И организуй ему врача, у него астма.

-Пойдем,- мягко поднял парня Сэм.

-Мэм…- пробормотал Джон, проходя мимо нее и злющего Ханта,- мэм, я клянусь, я не убивал ту женщину, а мотоцикл я верну.

-Все нормально, Джон,- успокоила она его.- Я тебе его дарю.

-Спасибо, мэм,- парень ушел.

-Джонс!- загрохотал Хант.- Живо в мой кабинет!

-Картрайт, кофе и пять кусочков сахара!- приказал Хант, входя в офис.

-Какого черта, Хант? – дверь распахнулась от удара ноги Джонс.- И обращайся с девушкой как с офицером, а не как с прислугой!

-Все нормально,- улыбнулась Энни.

-Вот, Джонс,- Хант резко развернулся лицом к Саманте.- Картрайт – образец подражания для твоей персоны. Учись.

-Какого черта?! – возмутилась Джонс.- Я тебе не цепная собака, я не приношу апорт и не даю лапу по приказу!

-Я здесь начальник, Джонс! Если я говорю «Прыгай!», ты должна спросить «Как высоко?»!

-Со щенками так обращайся, Хант,- прошипела Джонс ему в лицо.- Мальчишку я забираю.

Хант изучал ее лицо ровно три секунды, после чего развернулся, пнул свою дверь и, схватив девушку за рубашку, втащил ее внутрь, так же пинком закрывая дверь.

-А теперь ты послушаешь меня, цыпа,- начал он.- Еще раз выставишь меня идиотом при каком-то куске дерьма, и я забуду, что ты женщина и офицер.

-Можешь начинать прямо сейчас,- напряглась она.- Я раздавлю тебя, Хант, если захочу, и весь этот отдел, и твой мирок, и всю эту галлюцинацию или куда там меня занесло. Я не коп, но я знаю методы допроса свидетелей и подозреваемых.

-Закончила? – холодно поинтересовался он, облокачиваясь на стол и закуривая.

-Нет. Мне наплевать, как ты ведешь дела – можешь вышибать мозги троим еще до завтрака. Но этого парня ты и пальцем не коснешься.

-С чего бы вдруг?

-Джон никогда никого не обидел, он был человеком редкого терпения и доброты, его любили все без исключения.

-Ты говоришь о восемнадцатилетнем парне как о покойнике лет сорока.

-Не смей!- крикнула Саманта.

-Вот что, детка, или ты прекращаешь орать и принимаешься за работу, или я отстраняю тебя от дел на неделю и ты больше не увидишь этого парня.

-Это угроза?

-Ультиматум, как ты любишь.

Саманта отвернулась, полыхая гневом, глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, но не выдержала, пнула дверь и вылетела из кабинета.

-Ваш кофе, шеф,- Энни едва успела отскочить.

-Чертова сучка,- заметил Хант, принимая кофе из рук девушки.- Спасибо, Картрайт. Видишь, с какими психами мне приходится работать? Тайлер, теперь Джонс.

-Думаю, они просто дезориентированы, шеф,- мудро заметила Энни.

-Тогда им лучше побыстрее приходить в себя и начинать работать,- проворчал он, отпивая кофе.

-Босс, как Вы? – Саманта на полной скорости врезалась в Карлинга, курившего в коридоре со Скелтоном.

-Нормально, Рей, спасибо. Но буду совсем хорошо, если до выходных не убью какого-нибудь особо зловредного начальника, который приводит меня в бешенство одним своим видом.

-Джонс, стоять!- двери распахнулись от мощного пинка Ханта.- Если снова сбежишь, клянусь, найду и привяжу к своей машине цепью от корабля.

-В твоих мокрых фантазиях, говнюк!- Джонс красноречиво показала средний палец.

Крис недоуменно повторил жест, взглянув на Рея.

-Кончаем перекур!- гаркнул Хант на мужчин.- За работу! – дверь снова вылетела от его пинка.

-О, нет!- застонал Крис.- Ты же не думаешь?..

-До Рождества не выдержат, точно говорю,- кивнул Рей.- А дверь – до конца недели.

-О, нет!- снова застонал Крис, туша окурок.- Я просто между молотом и наковальней.

-Сверху и внутрь?- спросил Рей у коллеги.

-Думаешь? – усомнился тот.- По-моему, сверху будет она.

-Помнишь ту пленку с цыпочкой и плеткой?- шепотом спросил Рей.

-Господи боже!- Крис округлил глаза и осел на свое рабочее место, с ужасом глядя на дверь кабинета шефа.

-Дядя Джон работал ветеринаром сколько я его помнила,- Саманта сидела за столом в столовой, рассказывая историю Сэму.- Я серьезно, он никогда никого пальцем не тронул. Это не мог быть он. Сэм, ты его видел – он просто напуганный парень. Ну стащил байк – но это же 1973 год, молодежь мечтает о свободе самовыражения, о байкерстве, о крутости. Во все времена это было и будет. Он не убивал ту женщину!

-Я сам не верю, но шеф вцепился в него зубами.

-Он мне не шеф, Сэм, ты знаешь. Я не коп, и мне всего лишь исключительно повезло, что мы нашли вас.

-Кстати, спасибо, что спасла,- тепло улыбнулся Сэм.- Крис рассказал, что ты уложила ублюдков одна.

-Он преувеличивает, из меня сделали медузу и готовы были пустить в ход пули, но тут как раз подоспела команда. Как ты сам?

-Я в порядке, меня вырубили почти сразу, так что я не мог оценить размаха твоих ног,- Саманта расплылась в улыбке, порозовев.

-Я жутко напугалась, у меня ноги приросли к земле – я пошевелиться не могла.

-Прости, что тебе пришлось пройти через это,- он коснулся ладонью ее руки.- Спасибо и… и прости.

-Я же не могла тебя бросить, Сэм, - она положила вторую руку сверху на его.

-Шеф ничего не говорил, он вообще мало что говорил, что там произошло, но Крис сказал, что ты выпустила магазин в лицо Крейна.

-Кого?

-Тони Крейна, главаря этой банды, хотя я не понимаю, как он туда попал.

-Ты что-то путаешь, Сэм,- нахмурилась Саманта.- Там были пятеро ублюдков-копов, которые убили моего Джона и никакого Крейна. Гарри Кросби – да, но Крейн…

-Кросби?

-Ну да.

Повисло молчание.

-Я видел Тони Крейна, клянусь. Он хотел убить меня в будущем, в нашем мире, но я остановил его отсюда.

-Я видела Гарри Кросби, ту мразь, сломавшую мне жизнь там и едва не убившую меня здесь.

-Хант видел Дика Чарльза, - добавил Сэм.- Он так обращался к нему.

-Мы столкнулись с паранормальным явлением в виде хамелеона? – задрала брови Саманта. – Малдер, знаешь, я не против чего угодно, кроме возвращения в другой мир, но мне что-то не по себе.

-Согласен, Скалли,- задумчиво кивнул Сэм. – Кстати, шеф предлагал как следует надраться в пабе в пятницу, пойдешь?

-Не думаю, я плохо переношу алкоголь, ты же видел.

-А что насчет выходных? Мы с Энни собираемся потанцевать в клубе в субботу вечером.

-Хочу разобраться с дядей Джоном, да и не хотелось бы вам мешать.

-Ты не помешаешь, я уверен, что и Энни согласится.

-Сэм, я… я просто не люблю одолжений из вежливости, прости.

-И чем ты собралась заняться? – он откинулся на стуле, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Хочу накопать что-нибудь интересное на Ханта, - честно ответила она, глядя ему в глаза.

-Что? Зачем? Что ты задумала?

-Я не диверсант, Сэм, но я не работаю в полиции, не работаю на копов, с копами, или около копов. Я одиночка и я байкер, но звезды сложились так, что я попала сюда, но я не могу доверять тому, кого не знаю.

-Я не понимаю.

-Сэм, Хант похож на Джона, очень похож, но я голову даю на отсечение, что здесь что-то нечисто. Если в этом замешан Хант, я до него докопаюсь.

-Зачем, Саманта? Что тебе это даст?

-Тебе. Если это что-то и даст, то тебе, возможно, это поможет тебе вернуться домой.

-Ты его… - он облизнул губы.- Хочешь его… убить?

-Господи, нет!- вздрогнула она.- Даже в мыслях такого нет – чего бы ради, если я защищала его? Просто… он какой-то скользкий тип, Сэм.

-Ты к нему неровно дышишь,- осторожно заметил Сэм.

-Не поверишь, но меня это пугает до дрожи в коленях,- не стала юлить Саманта. – Я хочу его до зубовного скрежета, но… я не знаю, я запуталась.

-Ты правда его хочешь? – серьезно спросил Сэм.

Саманта не успела ответить.

-Хочет кого? – раздался голос над их головами.- Какого черта два моих офицера воркуют здесь, когда остальные пашут как рабы на плантациях?

-Новый байк взамен старого, Хант,- ответила Саманта.- И у нас обеденный перерыв.

-Ах простите, прервал ваше романтическое свидание, мисс Джонс, пришлю Вам коробку конфет и букет цветов в качестве извинения. Тайлер, едешь со мной, Джонс, допроси своего дядюшку Джонни и вытряси мне из него все, включая его грязные фантазии о твоих сиськах.

Он развернулся и тут же исчез из столовой.

-И ты его хочешь? – все так же серьезно спросил Сэм.

-Хоть прямо здесь и сейчас,- так же серьезно ответила Саманта.

-Тайлер, мать твою, шевелись!- рявкнул голос за дверями.

-Ты чокнутая,- Сэм улыбнулся девушке и побежал на выход.

-Кто бы сомневался,- так же улыбнулась она.

-Джон? Джон, я хочу поговорить,- она вошла в камеру. Парень вскочил.- Нет-нет, я не буду тебя бить, не бойся.

-Мэм, я не хотел, правда,- быстро заговорил парень.- Мы отвезли Вас, а потом… понимаете, машина – это отца Алисы, а я мечтал о собственном мотоцикле. Я хотел только покататься… черт, да когда мы вернулись, он все еще лежал там, как кусок железа. Мэм, я хотел покататься, Вы же понимаете…

-Джон, тише, я знаю, я верю. Стой-стой… ты сказал Алиса?

-Алиса, да, моя сестра. Она вела машину.

-Алиса… где она? – от волнения горло Саманты пересохло.

-Ее отпустили, сказали, чтобы не уезжала из города… только куда она могла бы поехать, если бы и смогла?

-Как она? Ма… Алиса – как она?

-Она хорошо. Почему Вы спрашиваете, мэм?

Саманта взглянула на парня иначе – ее дядя, дядя Джон, талантливый, добрый, родной дядя Джон сидел перед ней в облике тощего мальчишки восемнадцати лет, немного лопоухого, нескладного, болезненного. Дядя Джон умер от астмы в двухтысячном, за год до смерти сестры – матери Саманты. Он любил животных, любил ветеринарию, любил людей. Мама рассказывала, что по юности он безобразничал, пробовал гонять на мотоцикле, но это страсть к двухколесным красавцам так и угасла. А потом он пошел учиться на ветеринара, завоевал любовь коллег по работе… и животные ни разу в жизни не кусали его…

-Так… просто так. У тебя ведь астма?

-Да, мэм. Я уже говорил инспектору Ханту, что я…

-Что ты делал в парке так поздно? В деле говорится о десяти вечера.

Он покраснел.

-Мэм, там собираются байкеры, а я…

-Ты хотел примкнуть к ним?

Джон кивнул.

-Как ты обнаружил труп?

Джон опустил голову и покраснел еще сильнее.

-Мэм… я… там у них есть девушка… очень красивая… а у меня же был Ваш мотоцикл…

-Лиза Хариетт,- прошептала Саманта, вспомнив рассказы дяди Джона про свою юность.

-Да. А откуда Вы знаете?

-Ты… - «сам мне рассказывал» - Ты симпатичный парень, Джон. Думаю, что Лиза обязательно бы захотела прокатиться на мотоцикле.

-Она и так захотела, мэм. Алиса встречалась там с одним парнем, а Лиза отошла… ну Вы понимаете… а потом…

Саманта нахмурилась.

-Ты не хотел подставлять подругу? Это Лиза нашла труп?

-Мэм, я…

-Джон, мне нужно знать. Ты не виновен, но если Хант… то есть шеф возьмется за тебя, он засадит тебя на десятки лет, а ты талантливый человек, ты спасешь очень много жизней.

-Мэм?

-Не человеческих, но ты пойдешь учиться на ветеринара, а однажды к тебе прибежит девочка со щенком, у которого будет сломана лапа, ты его вылечишь, а потом, в тот же год, ты встретишь будущую миссис Симм - Кэрол Маджери, с которой проживешь долгую счастливую жизнь.

-Я… мэм… это звучит как-то… откуда Вы можете знать?

-Ну… считай, что я этого очень сильно хочу,- Саманта еле сдержала слезы.- И я тоже верю в чудеса,- подмигнула она.

Джон покраснел еще гуще.

-Все будет хорошо, дядя Джон… то есть Джон… Да, Джон…

Саманта постучала в дверь камеры и вышла.

-Филлис, одолжи рацию,- попросила она.- Хант, черт бы тебя драл, это Джонс, ответь мне!

-Саманта!- Доббс округлила глаза.

-Я не собираюсь играть в игры «десять-четыре – прием-отбой», Филлис, так что пусть привыкает,- прошептала она.- Хант, прием!

-Ты не с подружкой разговариваешь, Джонс!- рявкнул недовольный голос.

-А мне плевать. Симм невиновен.

-Если ты снова на…

-Заткнись и выслушай – в парке он был только потому, что хотел понтануться байком перед местной красоткой, у которой весьма бурное прошлое… то есть как раз настоящее. Лиза Харриет, двадцатилетняя наркоманка. Она не раз зарабатывала проституцией на улицах. Найди ее и сделай с ней что угодно, уверена, что ей есть о чем рассказать. Она отошла в сторонку по своим делам, а когда выскочила обратно, тряслась как мел. Джон не хотел впутывать ее в это дело, понимая, что ей дадут больше, чем она весит.

-Если еще дашь наводку на ее дом, буду благодарен больше, чем выслушиванием трепа,- уже спокойнее ответил Хант.

Саманта продиктовала адрес по памяти – мама говорила про прошлое дяди Джона и Лизы.

-Понял, выезжаю.

-Это он тебе все рассказал?- Филлис облокотилась о стойку, глядя на девушку.

-Просто нужно найти к человеку грамотный подход,- кивнула она.

Хант припер девицу в полицию. Сэм попытался возразить против грубого обращения по отношению к девушке, но Саманта его остановила.

-Она спала с поставщиками наркотиков, Сэм,- тихо сказала она, глядя на допрос по методике Джина Ханта.- Она заразила СПИДом больше десятка мужчин за пять лет. Дядя Джон никогда мне не говорил ничего плохого про нее – он искренне любил ее, даже после того, как узнал кто она на самом деле. Мама говорила, что он так и не смог в это поверить, даже когда умер Ричард Брант, парень – сосед Лизы, совсем молодой суицидник, который не смог смириться с болезнью. Она сломала немало жизней, Сэм, и чуть не погубила еще одну. Дядя Джон – светлый человек. Я совершила много глупостей в своей жизни, но он всегда меня прощал. Я бы не простила себе, если бы не разобралась с этим делом.

-Рей, уводи эту сучку!- Хант швырнул рыдающую девушку в руки Карлинга.

Когда Лиза проходила мимо Саманты, последняя чуть задержала ее.

-Ты сгниешь в тюрьме, обещаю,- тихо произнесла она.- Уводите ее, сержант.

-Что ж… - хлопнул в ладоши Хант.- Удивительное хладнокровие, Джонс. Чуть не порвать меня на флаг Ее Величества ради прыщавого сопляка, и так спокойно любоваться допросом девчонки.

-Ты что-то нашел на нее?- спокойно поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Наркотики в ее кукле,- ответил Сэм.- Видимо, уже сейчас начинают практиковать этот метод.

Саманта вздохнула.

-И тебе ее не жаль? И ты не будешь пытаться исправить мне форму носа? – прищурился на нее Хант.

-Нет, если правосудие свершилось по закону,- пожала она плечами и вышла из комнаты.

Саманта сидела за столом, разбирая бумаги и делая пометки в блокноте, когда Хант подошел к ней.

-Подумал, что ты захочешь пожелать доброго пути своего подзащитному.

-Джона отпускают?

-Харриет дала показания,- он сунул руки в карманы брюк.- Парень чист, если не считать грешков за душой в виде похотливых взглядов на твои сиськи и задницу.

-Ты извращенец,- грустно ответила Саманта.

-Филлис уже оформляет бумаги, так что беги, а то опоздаешь.

Саманта выронила папки и рванула из офиса.

-Хорошо, что успела!- выдохнула она, подбегая к стойке Филлис.

-Распишись здесь,- Доббс пододвинула парню бланки.

-Позволишь, я провожу тебя? – спросила Саманта, тщетно пытаясь остановить бешеное сердцебиение.

-Спасибо, мэм,- робко улыбнулся парень, отчаянно краснея. Саманта поняла его мысли – красивая женщина-инспектор пойдет с ним рядом, а если увидят его дружки, будет о чем рассказать, попутно приврав для особого смака.

-Саманта, подожди! – окликнул ее Тайлер.- Можно с тобой?

-Джон? – спросила она у пунцового парня. Тот кивнул.

-Пойдем.

Сэм обнял ее за талию, она положила руку на плечо Джона и второй обняла Сэма.

Вечер был удивительно теплым. Светили звезды, дул легкий ветер.

-Меня сестра ждет,- пробормотал Джон, едва выходя на улицу.

-Я позвонил ей,- шепнул Сэм девушке на ухо.

-Сестра? Алиса? – Саманта едва не задохнулась – Сэм чуть крепче обнял ее, понимая, что она испытывает в данную минуту.

-Да, вон она,- он помахал рукой высокой девушке с длинными волосами, стоявшей около фонаря.- Алиса!

-Господи, я сейчас умру,- еле слышно выдохнула Саманта.

-Мне уйти? – Сэм чуть отодвинулся, но Саманта вцепилась в его талию.

-Нет. Пожалуйста. Господи, это моя мама!- она еле могла дышать от волнения.

-Добрый вечер, мэм, сэр,- вежливо поздоровалась девушка, подойдя к ним.

-Мама…- не сдержалась Саманта, отчаянно вцепившись в Сэма.

-Простите, мэм?- девушка приподняла брови.

-То есть… я… рада познакомиться, Алиса, я Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, д-детектив-инспектор Тайлер-Джонс,- выдохнула она, чуть заикаясь от волнения.

-Алиса Симм. Инспектор Тайлер Ваш муж, мэм?

-А… нет. Нет, Алиса, мой друг, коллега.

-У Вас красивое имя, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс,- заметила Алиса, откидывая длинные пряди волос на спину красивым движением.

-Спасибо,- улыбнулась Саманта, стараясь не свалиться в обморок. Сэм обнял ее крепче.- Мне его дала мама… самая чудесная мама на свете.

-Уверена, что она гордится дочерью, мэм,- мудро не по годам ответила Алиса. – Я была бы горда, если бы моя дочь стала инспектором,- Саманта побелела от шока.- Ну… мы пойдем. До свидания, мэм, сэр.

-До с-свидания, ма… Алиса. До свидания, Джон.

-Может, вас подвезти?- предложил Сэм.

-Нет, мы дойдем, нам недалеко,- отмахнулась пара.

-Джон, постой!- Саманта дернулась в руках друга.

-Саманта, не надо, стой! – но она уже подбежала к подросткам.

-Джон, прошу тебя, береги себя. В двухтысячном году… Джон, будь осторожен, твоя астма…

-Шесть, шесть, два, ноль, Ланкастер, - сказал парень, глядя ей в глаза.

-Что? – опешила она.

-Я ничего не сказал, мэм,- удивился Джон.- Спасибо Вам. Спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной ночи, мэм,- пожелала Алиса.

-Спокойной ночи,- ответила Саманта, глядя вслед таким молодым родным людям.

-Саманта, это… - Сэм подбежал к ней.- Я понимаю, но…

-Они умерли, Сэм. Мама в 2001 году, дядя Джон в двухтысячном, им не было и пятидесяти, а здесь… посмотри на них, Сэм, они живые, молодые, у них все еще впереди. Ты не смог изменить историю своей жизни, я не смогу – своей. Они умрут, Сэм, ничего с этим не поделать.

-Я провожу тебя домой,- он обнял ее, она повторила его жест. – Нужно подышать воздухом, проветриться.

-Согласна… коллега-коп,- улыбнулась она. – И ты не пойдешь со всеми в паб?

-Не сегодня.

-Спасибо, Сэм,- она повернулась к мужчине, обняв его за талию и шею и касаясь губами его губ в легком поцелуе. – Спасибо, что ты есть.

-Да я… хм… - смутился он.- Я должен говорить спасибо тебе.

-Не надо, ничего не надо, Сэм, просто… просто… будь счастлив, Сэм.

Он обнял ее, улыбнулся, кивнул.

-Тогда… домой, Скалли?

-Домой, Малдер. Дело номер черт знает какое в черт знает каком мире закрыто.

Они пошли по дороге вниз, не заметив одинокую фигуру высокого мужчины в пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти, стоявшего на ступеньках лестницы полиции и пристально смотревшего вслед двум людям, для которых в тот миг не существовало никого, кроме них самих.


	8. Chapter 8

-У меня странное ощущение реальности, нереальности, раздвоенности, чего-то ненормального, чего-то… я даже не знаю, чего еще.

-Похоже, мы оба в коме.

-В очень глубокой коме, Сэм, хотя лично я в очень глубокой заднице – на меня все сыпется как из рога изобилия, только успеваю уворачиваться.

-Ты преувеличиваешь.

-Ну да, едва попала сюда, как пришлось распутывать дело о похищении копа – я, блин, просто счастлива!

-Ты в команде…

-Я не коп! Я. Не. Коп!

-Слушай, почему ты так реагируешь? То есть, прости, я понимаю… но такое впечатление, что помимо ненависти есть что-то еще.

-Мама сказала, что хотела бы видеть меня копом, но я не думаю, что она хотела бы видеть меня убийцей.

-Она красивая, твоя мама.

-Спасибо.

-Ты копия ее.

-Только она милая, а я нет. Господи, Сэм, мне ее так не хватает! Как так можно, что это за мир, куда пихают живых людей, а потом причиняют боль. Как можно увидеть свою мать и не смочь ей помочь, не иметь возможности предупредить о будущем?

-Я прошел через это, Саманта.

-Ты меняешь мир, а что могу я? Сэм, меня вообще не должно быть здесь, меня в этом времени даже нет. Как можно попасть в то время, когда даже твоя мать о тебе еще не задумывается?

-Я не знаю. Зайдем в паб?

Они остановились перед Railway Arms.

-Не уверена, что мне стоит… туда… - Саманта повела плечами.- У меня мурашки от этого места.

-Почему? Это просто паб. Нельсон – отличный бармен, с ним приятно поговорить.

-Сэм, это просто… это трудно объяснить, но у меня такое чувство, как будто я стою перед выбором – идти к свету или отойти во тьму. Ты как хочешь, но тьма мне ближе, не люблю слепящий свет, от него быстро устаешь, а тьма это покой, расслабление, интрига… смерть, наконец.

-Не говори ерунды! Это всего лишь паб,- Сэм взялся за ручку.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула, как будто от этого шага зависела ее жизнь.

-Саманта, это только паб, всего лишь паб, расслабься,- мягко попросил Сэм.

-Не пользуйся своим обаянием, - покачала головой Саманта, уступая.- Ты знаешь, что мне трудно отказать тебе.

Он чарующе улыбнулся и открыл перед ней дверь.

Прокуренное помещение, гогот голосов, запах алкоголя – Саманта остановилась, оглядываясь.

-Я как будто попала домой,- прошептала она.- То есть к себе в бар.

-Привет, мой герой!- весело окликнул Сэма темнокожий бармен.- Вижу, ты сегодня не один. Добрый вечер, леди.

-Что? – Саманта вздрогнула.- А… Здравствуйте.

-Нельсон мне как обычно,- заказал Сэм, подсаживаясь за стойку.

-Конечно, друг. А что будет пить очаровательная леди?

-Я не пью, спасибо,- Саманта оглядывалась, словно не веря глазам.- Странное ощущение дома, даже запахи, звуки – как дома.

-Запахи виски, леди, везде одинаковы,- заметил бармен, ставя перед Сэмом стакан.

-Возможно,- улыбнулась она.

-Может быть… за счет заведения, леди? – бармен чуть поклонился.

-Спасибо, сэр, но я действительно не пью,- вежливо отказалась она.

-Сэр? Я оказался прав, передо мной настоящая леди!- восхитился бармен.- Нельсона никто еще не называл так учтиво, леди.

-Саманта, зовите меня просто Саманта,- снова улыбнулась она.- У Вас… здесь так странно, но в то же время спокойно.

-Здесь не бывает спокойно, Саманта, здесь всегда что-то происходит, но вот появляетесь Вы и на небосводе словно загорается звезда, освещая грешную землю.

-Звезда? – улыбка померкла на губах девушки.- Почему звезда?

-Саманта, ты что?- встревожился Сэм.

-Вы сияете как звезда, Саманта,- повторил Нельсон.- Путеводная звезда, холодная королева ночи – Полярная звезда.

-Странно слышать такое сравнение от Вас, Нельсон,- заметила Саманта.- Но кому я могу указать путь, если я сама блуждаю в темноте?

-Чьей-то одинокой душе,- мудро рассудил Нельсон.

-Я говорил, что тебе здесь понравится,- Сэм допил виски и жестом показал повторить. – Присядем?

-Я… ладно, хорошо.

Нельсон налил Сэму, и тот отошел к столикам.

-Сэм замечательный человек, Саманта,- снова заговорил Нельсон.

-Я знаю,- тепло ответила она.- Вы говорили о нем, когда… ну про душу?

-Скажите, откуда приходят такие учтивые леди, что к простому бармену обращаются так вежливо? – прищурился тот хитро.

-Если бы я знала, - вздохнула Саманта.- Наверное, со звезд.

Нельсон улыбнулся.

-Я говорил не о Сэме, Саманта. Полярная звезда светит всем, но ведет она лишь избранных – смелых, отчаянных, кто забрался в непролазные дебри в поисках чего-то очень важного, каких-то ответов. Оглянитесь, уверен, Вы найдете заблудшего путника сами.

-Хорошо,- легко согласилась она.- Знаете, мне не хватало таких вот бесед о возвышенном. Очень долго не хватало,- она опустила глаза.

-За счет заведения, мэм,- Нельсон поставил перед ней бокал белого вина.- Пожалуйста, не раньте сердце отказом.

Она широко улыбнулась, порозовев от смущения.

-Нельсон, мне как всегда!- дверь распахнулась от уверенного жеста высокого крупного мужчины.- Так-так, голубки, уже воркуем и здесь,- заметил Хант, мгновенно оценив обстановку.- Ты говорила, что не пьешь,- он уселся около бара.

-Не смогла отказать джентльмену,- фыркнула она, взяла бокал, подмигнула Нельсону и отошла к Сэму. -Иногда я его готова придушить, настолько он невыносим,- прошептала она другу.- А иногда…

-Ты влюбилась в Ханта?- спокойно поинтересовался Сэм.

-Иногда мне его жалко, Сэм,- она как будто не услышала его слов.- В нем есть что-то… знаешь, в глубине его глаз таится черт.

-В тихом омуте…

-Нет, я не о том. Черт, но… ангел? Падший ангел? Звучит бредово,- она сделала глоток, оценив вкус.- Потрясающий букет! Нельсон - кудесник.

-Думаешь, мы в аду? – Сэм взглянул на фигуру около бара.

-Не думаю, хотя для меня это хуже ада,- Саманта проследила его взгляд.- Когда он рядом, мне как будто душу на куски рвут, но когда его нет…

-…еще хуже,- закончил Сэм.

-Ты влюбился!- звонко засмеялась Саманта, отчего Сэм смутился и покраснел.

-Не говори глупостей!- у него даже уши покраснели.

-В кого влюбился наш Сэмми-бой?- Хант без зазрения совести пристроился на соседний стул.

-Почему тебе обязательно нужно во все лезть?- вздохнула Саманта.

-Потому что я коп,- весомо ответил Хант.

-А я нет,- Саманта сделала еще глоток.

-А я Мэрилин Монро!- хохотнул Хант.

-А я ночами вышиваю портрет Билла Клинтона,- фыркнула Саманта.- Крестиком.

-Кого?- удивился Хант.

Саманта пристально взглянула в выразительные глаза мужчины.

-Мне пора домой,- она первой отвела взгляд, когда Хант так же пристально взглянул на нее.

-Пойдем,- Сэм встал.

-Я подвезу,- Хант последовал за ним.

-Я хотела прогуляться,- запротестовала Саманта.

-В выходные погуляешь,- заметил Хант.- А пока не спорь и марш в машину. Сэм, проводи даму, пока она не сбежала как обычно.

На это раз вспыхнули уши Саманты.

-Доброй ночи, Нельсон,- улыбнулась она бармену. – Спасибо за вино.

-Доброй ночи, леди,- кивнут тот.- Буду рад снова видеть Вас.

-Вас? Леди? – крякнул Хант.- Мир сошел с ума.

-Я не против стритрейсинга,- заявила Саманта, садясь на заднее сидение,- но не когда я выпила.

-Бокал вина – это «выпила»? – Хант натянул перчатки.

-Я серьезно. Будешь гнать - познакомишься с содержимым моего желудка.

-Детка, ты водишь свой мотоцикл как ненормальная!- взмутился тот.

-Эх, я моторейсер!- оскорбилась она.- Я была бы первой в городе, но мне просто не повезло.

-Тебя обогнала еще более ловкая цыпа?

Саманта стала пунцовой.

-Знаешь что, Хант, никто в Манчестере не посмел бы назвать меня черепахой! У меня был крутой байк, который я любила больше всего, даже твоя Кортина глотала бы пыль из-под моих колес, так что засунь свою гордость себе в задницу!

-Саманта!- попытался успокоить девушку Сэм.

-Не надо, Сэмми-бой, сейчас она снова сбежит, хлопнув на прощание дверью,- спокойно ответил Хант, закуривая.

-Обойдешься,- Саманта скрестила руки на груди.

-Хорошо, тогда затяни потуже трусики, детка,- Хант рванул так, что Саманте пришлось вцепиться в кресло Сэма, чтобы не болтаться по машине.

-Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...- запело радио в Кортине.

-Что?!- встрепенулся Сэм.- Это же Джон Леннон.

-Песня из его альбома 1971 года,- Саманта вцепилась в кресло Сэма.

-You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will live as one…

Кортина остановилась.

Сэм и Саманта смотрели друг на друга.

-Я была маленькой, когда он…- всхлипнула она.

-Саманта… не надо,- остановил ее Сэм.

-Эй, вы о чем? – Джин с подозрением переводил взгляд с мужчины на девушку.

-Мне нужно выйти,- Саманта дернула ручку, но Джин нажал фиксаторы двери.- Выпусти меня, Хант, пожалуйста.

-Шеф… - мягко попросил Сэм.

-Да что с вами?- тот нахмурился, но двери открыл. Саманта вылетела из машины и отбежала в сторону, закрыв лицо ладонями.

-Я провожу ее,- Сэм хлопнул дверью машины, подбегая к девушке и обнимая ее.

-Сэм, я устала от этого – мама, ты, Хант, теперь это,- она махнула рукой в сторону машины и стоявшего около нее курившего Ханта.- Он умер. Все умерли. Сэм, я была ребенком, когда это случилось, мама плакала, как будто потеряла близкого человека, все плакали. Сэм, да что же это за мир?

-Саманта, это всего лишь песня,- Сэм обнял ее, притянул к себе, поглаживая по спине.

-Ты не понимаешь? – она отстранилась.- Ты же все понял, я видела в твоих глазах. Голоса из реальности, подсказки, эта песня…

-Саманта, но это семидесятые, Леннон жив, в расцвете творчества, и это всего лишь песня,- уговаривал он ее.

-Нет, Сэм, это привет оттуда,- она указала на небо.- Оттуда, понимаешь?

-Решишь снова сбежать? – подал голос Хант.

-Да что ты за человек, Хант? – взъярилась Саманта.- Откуда ты вообще взялся со своим гонором и желанием все крушить? Сэм, это же не твое альтер-эго?

-Альтер что? – не понял Хант.

-Сэм, ты же не выдумал его? О Джоне была информация в Интернете, ты ее, должно быть, видел, запомнил, а потом подсознание подсунуло тебе картинку, за которую ты уцепился. Сэм, убери это, убери все это!

-Интернет? Это еще что? – Хант открутил крышку фляжки и сделал глоток.- Женщина, ты меня пугаешь.

-Я не… Саманта, это не… - Сэм понятия не имел, что сказать.

-Сэм, эта музыка, эти люди…- уже совершенно спокойно сказала она.- Ты не понял, где мы?

-И где вы? – Хант сделал еще глоток и закрыл фляжку.

-Мир мертвецов. Леннон, мама, те пятеро копов…

-Так, все, с меня хватит,- Хант развернулся и прошел к машине.- Джонс, я отстраняю тебя от дел на неделю. Допускаю, что возможно это была моя плохая идея забрать тебя из больницы, но такого даже с меня хватит. Тайлер, проследи, чтобы ее даже близко не подпускали к алкоголю и людям.

-Шеф, постой!- крикнул Сэм.- Шеф, это просто стресс.

-Стресс, выпивка, пуля в задницу – с меня хватит! – рявкнул Хант.- У нее явно не все дома,- он покрутил пальцем у виска.- Или ее действительно нельзя спаивать, или еще что, но никто не смеет называть Джина Ханта мертвецом!

Кортина с визгом рванула по дороге.

-Саманта, тебе правда лучше отдохнуть, ты перенервничала после того случая, это естественная реакция.

-Сэм, да очнись же! – застонала Саманта.- Это не память! Я уже говорила тебе, что я не коп, ты меня не знал в реальном мире, а тут вдруг на меня сваливаются с неба деньги, байки, родная мать и дядя Джон, голоса из родного мира, а теперь еще эта песня…

-Саманта… Сэмми… просто расслабься. Я побуду с тобой, если хочешь, но тебе нужно просто расслабиться.

-Сэм, как ты можешь так со мной…- горько произнесла девушка.- Думаешь, я подыхаю там и схожу с ума здесь?

-Сэмми, я не знаю,- он мягко обнял ее, прижимая к себе.- Я с тобой, я всегда буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Мне ты можешь сказать что угодно и я пойму.

-Хант взбесился.

-Я поговорю с ним. Он наломал дров, забрав тебя из больницы после того случая. Давай завтра я отпрошусь и мы… Саманта, только не бей меня… давай навестим доктора. Просто проверим тебя.

-Мне нужен Хаус, раз уж мы в нереальном мире,- невесело улыбнулась она.- Сэм, мне жутко страшно. Я не знаю где я, кто я, почему я здесь, а Хант… он как наркотик – без него замечательно, но если принять дозу, захочется снова и снова. Он подавляет, он давит.

-Ты мне говоришь! – он взял ее лицо в ладони.- Ты мне доверяешь?

-Кому как не тебе мне еще верить,- вздохнула она.

-Вот и хорошо,- он поцеловал ее в лоб. – Домой?

-Домой,- согласилась она.- И… Сэм… я справлюсь. Я пять лет справлялась, но раскисла почему-то только тут. Но я справлюсь, честно.

-Я знаю,- он обнял ее за талию и повел к дому.

Ночь Саманта провела неспокойно. Мучили кошмары, грезилась какая-то белая комната, кровь повсюду, скелет человека со сломанной шеей, крики, звуки аппарата жизнеобеспечения.

Она понимала, что это, возможно, были и не видения. Что-то тянуло ее из этого мира в реальный, где она не желала быть. Может тем скелетом была она, может кровь была ее…

Стук в дверь она восприняла как громовой удар, подскочив на кровати и свалившись с нее на пол.

-Что? Кто? – забормотала она, оглядываясь.

-Саманта, это Энни!- послышалось с той стороны двери.- Саманта!

-Сейчас!- она накинула халат и открыла дверь.

-Шеф сегодня злее в несколько раз, - сообщила Энни.- Приказал мне приехать к тебе и убедиться, цитирую: «что эта сумасшедшая Джонс не начнет истерить, не оторвет кому-нибудь яйца и не напьется как я на свадьбе».

-Это какой-то кошмар,- Саманта потерла лицо и впустила подругу внутрь квартиры.

-Ну… это не кошмар, но лично я бы поменяла занавески и купила ковер на пол,- заметила Энни, оглядывая квартиру.

-Что? Ах да, ковер… Энни я в такой глубокой заднице, что я уже не знаю, что мне сделать первым делом – вздохнуть и сдохнуть или задержать дыхание и все равно сдохнуть, так что какие уж тут ковры.

-У тебя навязчивая идея о смерти,- Энни прошла к телевизору.- Давай, я помогу навести тут порядок?

Саманта сглотнула, оглядевшись.

-Порядок?

Вещи были разбросаны так, что можно было бы подумать о живущих в доме стаде питекантропов, а не одной девушке.

-Я… вообще-то я аккуратистка, но я как-то…- залепетала Саманта, хватая с пола бюстгальтер.- Черт, чертов мир, чертов Хант!

-Шеф? Вы с ним…- Энни порозовела.

-Нет!- взвизгнула Саманта.- Нет… просто я так устала – это какой-то заколдованный круг, лабиринт, ловушка… нет, мне симпатично это время…

-Это время?

-Ну это, вот это, семидесятые… ладно, не бери в голову, просто это суматошная жизнь, столько событий и все мне.

-Я бы тоже сошла с ума, если бы пережила такое,- Энни подняла смятые рубашки и брюки с пола, аккуратно складывая их.

-Да брось!- отмахнулась Саманта.- В смысле брось эти тряпки! Господи, во что я превратилась!- она схватилась за голову.- Я носила дизайнерские джинсы, модные сапоги, над моей прической колдовали лучшие стилисты Манчестера, а теперь я выгляжу так, как будто на моей голове взорвался фен.

-У тебя не было времени и подруги, чтобы привести себя в порядок,- разумно отметила Энни, складывая рубашки в шкаф.- Кстати, завтра суббота и я подумала… ну… Сэм, ты и я…

-Что?- не поняла Саманта.

-Танцы, повод приодеться,- пожала плечами Энни.

-Шоппинг?

-Странное слово, но да, поход по магазинам за обновками. Знаешь, я видела такое платье!..

-Но это клеш!

-Это же модно!

-Да ни за что!

-Почему?

-Энни, я не надену клеш! Нет, нет и нет. Что угодно… нет, это я тоже не надену.

-Но это…

-…модно, знаю, но я это не надену!

-Саманта!

-Энни, я не специалист по моде семидесятых, но лучше супер-мини, чем платье такого кроя!

-Ты же не купишь эти шорты?!

-Еще как куплю. В моде все, что можно – мини, макси, клеш, цвет и буйство красок, принты, блестки, шорты под мини-юбкой… думаешь, почему модельеры всего мира обожают копировать и стилизовать семидесятые?

-Что?

-Ничего. Энни, нет… нет, Энни, повесь это назад! Убери это от меня! Я не буду носить платье!

-Ты чокнутая.

-Знаю, но платья я не ношу года так с первого.

-Что?!

-С две тысячи… ой, забудь. И убери эту желтую рубашку, это могут носить хиппи, но не я.

-Саманта!

-Энни, блин, парижский стиль! Одри Хэпберн!

-Но это платье носила Твигги.

-Энни, я похожа на тощую модель?

-Нет, но…

-Ты взгляни лучше вон туда…

Девушки спорили до умопомрачения. Саманта решительно отвергала все предложенные варианты. Никаких платьев времен юности ее мамы, никаких кардиганов, и боже упаси никакого клеша!

Энни купила себе стильные клешеные брюки черного цвета и модную блузку-тунику красного. Саманта же затарилась плиссированной черной короткой юбкой, шортами такой длины, что их можно было бы назвать вторым нижним бельем, решительно заявив, что это модно и она читала об этом в Интернете, приведя Энни в изумление, тремя парами брюк нормального женского кроя без клеша и прочей ерунды – такого же черного цвета, вполне женственной блузкой алого цвета, нормальными строгими ремнями, кучей футболок и рубашек-поло, и пуловерами-водолазками черного, красного и белого цветов. От вида длинных пестрых платьев она сбежала как от огня.

Опустошив кошелек, она не успокоилась – купила пару мужских черных кроссовок, приведя Энни в шоковое состояние заявлением, что это будет отлично смотреться с той плиссированной юбкой и шортами, высокие сапоги на платформе и ботильоны на высоких каблуках.

Но оторвать по-настоящему Саманту не удалось от отдела кожи, где ее кошелек опустел еще на покупку кожаных брюк, жилетки и куртки.

Но еще больше Энни удивилась странному желанию подруги купить спортивный костюм.

Покончив с гардеробом, девушки зашли в магазин косметики.

-Боже мой…- убито прошептала Саманта, оглядывая полки.- Боже. Мой.

Тем не менее и тут она нашла что искала.

-Нужно поесть, - решила Саманта, затаскивая подругу в кафе.

-Я уже не помню, когда в последний раз так веселилась,- поделилась Энни.

-Ты меня в бутиках парфюмерии не видела,- фыркнула Саманта.- Столько ароматов – с ума сойти.

-К юбке тебе нужны чулки,- перевела тему Энни.

-Чулки? Вот черт…

-Ты уверена, что это допустимый вид для офицера полиции?- Энни с сомнением оглядела Саманту.

-Я тебя умоляю!- поморщилась та, крутясь перед зеркалом.- В кои-то веки я надела юбку, я свободна на неделю от занудства Ханта, грех не воспользоваться ситуацией. Кроме того, раз я на машине, мне сам бог велел выпендриваться на полную катушку. И пусть сдержит слово и вернет мой байк.

-Но ты же сама его подарила.

-Нет, Хант сказал, что мой байк стоит около моего дома, с моим шлемом на руле… ну или как-то так. Вот и пусть мой байк стоит около моего дома и ждет меня. Какого черта я еще не в седле?!

-Ну… ладно, хорошо.

-Знаешь, недаром говорят, что хорошая доза шопинга способна творить чудеса – у меня просто мощный заряд бодрости и желание немедленно надрать задницу какому-нибудь особо занудному шефу.

Энни улыбнулась, порозовев.

-Я быстро. Привет, Филлис! – Саманта взбежала по лестнице.

-А… Это детектив Джонс?- обернулась та к Энни. - С ней все в порядке?

-Думаю, да, судя по ее бодрому духу.

-Тогда нужно пустить ее бодрость в мирное русло…

-Хант, тащи сюда свою задницу, мерзавец! – заорала Саманта, влетая в офис.- Даррен, где все? – спросила она у одиноко маячившего констебля.

-Все на вызове, мэм,- ответил тот, оглядывая девушку с ног до головы.

-Саманта!- тем же образом, что и сама Саманта ранее, в офис вбежала Энни.- Захват заложников на улице Виктории.

-Я так и поняла. Рвем когти туда!

Она вылетела из помещения, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

-Пока, Филлис!- крикнула она, проносясь мимо Доббс.

-А… как можно так носиться!

-Саманта, стой!- Энни еле догнала ее у машины.

-Ключи!- потребовала Саманта.

-Ты же сказала, что не водишь машину.

-Считай, что я соврала. Живее, Энни!

Та кинула ключи.

-А теперь пристегивайся и пусть Хант удавится от зависти – на трассе стритрейсер Бешеная Сука Джонс!- она сузила глаза и вдавила педаль газа с пол.

-Вон там!- Энни указала на группу людей и высокую фигуру Ханта, маячившего около машин.

Машина подлетела к остальным.

-Вот так водят профи, - заявила Саманта, вылезая на улицу.- Что там, Сэм?

-Джонс, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?- заорал Хант.- Какого черта ты так водишь? Какого черта на тебе надето?!

-Я в ударе, - бросила девушка.- Сэм?

-Шикарная юбка, мэм!- громко сказал Рей.

-Спасибо, сержант,- бодро ответила та.

-ИРА,- коротко ответил Сэм.- Кстати, уверена, что это та эпоха? – шепнул он, кивнув на юбку и кроссовки.

-Когда меня волновало то, что кто думает?- ответила она.- Крис, закрой рот и доложи обстановку.

-Эй, цыпа!- возмутился Хант.- Ты ничего не перепутала? Какого черта ты вообще здесь делаешь с твоим расстройством!

-Ты меня расстраиваешь куда больше, чем мой собственный мозг,- доверительно сообщила Саманта.- Ирландцы выдвигают требования?

-Требуют признания прав и равноправия свобод,- сказал Сэм.- У них там бомба.

-Бомба? В этом времени? В Манчестерском соборе? Бред какой-то.

-Цыпа, здесь не место для выпячивания прелестей!

-Если есть что выпячивать, это можно делать независимо от места и времени. Радуйся, что я не приехала в бикини.

-Эй!

-Это все, чего они хотят? Сколько там народу?

-Немного, в основном служители церкви,- Сэм разложил план здания.- Они держат заложников у аналоя.

-Под десницей бога,- фыркнула Саманта.- Дэну Брауну такое может только присниться. Сюда бы отряд быстрого реагирования, пару саперов, овчарку и автомат, но раз ничего нет, сойдет пара десятков сюрикенов и один револьвер.

-Сюри… что?- Хант возвышался над ней как Немезида.- Цыпа, ты что затеяла?

-Я не получила вразумительного ответа по количеству заложников и плохих парней, Хант.

-Трое ублюдков и человек пятнадцать мирного населения,- ответил он.- И ты туда не пойдешь.

-Послушай, если я подписалась на работу с тобой, это, по-моему, куда проще, чем надрать задницу троим ирландцам. Кстати, помимо бомбы есть еще что-то?

-Кольт М16,- сообщил Рей, жуя сигарету и сообщая что-то по рации.

-Я не сильна в терминах.

-Винтовки,- коротко ответил Сэм.

Саманта похолодела.

-Чертовы ублюдки. Нет, я не против ирландцев, Сэм, но это уже предел.

-Предлагаю выбить двери,- предложил Хант.

-Не выйдет, хотя я обеими руками за,- отмахнулась Саманта, облокачиваясь на крышу машины. Сзади присвистнули от открывшегося вида.- Конкретика по требованиям есть?

-Детка, ты еще не наигралась в копов?- прищурился на нее Хант.- Хороший коп – живой коп, а цыпочки сидят в машине и не чирикают, когда большие мальчики собираются сделать фарш из ублюдков.

-Немного иначе, но не важно,- кивнула она.- Девочки тоже могут устроить Большой Бадабум, если ты еще не понял.

-Саманта, это снайперское оружие,- Сэм не отрываясь смотрел на двери собора.- Здесь действительно нужен отряд ОМОНа.

-Верно, но… погоди-ка, откуда достоверно известно, что это М16? Вы их видели, трогали?

-Я бы потрогал такую задницу,- гоготнул кто-то за спиной девушки, но она и ухом не повела.

-Мы накрыли поставщиков прошлым месяцем,- сообщил Хант, отходя за спину девушки и разглядывая ее длинные ноги. – ИРА собиралась устроить пальбу на улицах Ее Величества, но мы успели раньше.

-Что, начали пальбу первыми?- съязвила она, глядя через плечо.- Они нарощены от ушей, если тебе интересно.

-Не очень,- пожал плечами Хант, однако разглядывание продолжил.- Мы повязали ублюдков и конфисковали товар. Как оказалось, это действительно М16, цыпа.

-Так чего они хотят помимо равноправия? – она выпятила задницу, чтобы Хант разглядел ее получше, но тот уже обошел машину и встал перед ней.

-Крови как и всегда, детка. Они хотят крови англичан, гребаные свиньи.

-Саманта, на минутку,- Сэм оттащил ее в сторону.- Ты же не хочешь пойти туда?

-Хочу и уже продумываю план,- кивнула она.- Сэм, это смешно, ИРА не устраивала побоищей в 1973 и…

-ИРА чуть не убила Рея этой весной,- понизил голос Сэм.

-Что? В 1973 году? Шутишь?

-Нет. Поэтому даже думать не моги, чтобы идти туда. Ты женщина, а там трое вооруженных преступников.

-Трое, Сэм, не пятеро.

-Ты меня вообще слышишь? Это не шутка. Даже Хант против штурма, хотя это в его духе!

-Вы копы! Это вы думаете логически, а я думаю практически и не собираюсь сидеть на месте, когда какие-то мрази собираются разнести собор по камешку!

-Что-то очередное личное?

-Сдурел? Я похожа на католичку?

-В такой юбке? Нет, не очень.

-Шутки в сторону, Сэм. Я смотрела кучу кино про копов и про штурм, я справлюсь.

-Саманта, да очнись же ты! Это не кино! Это жизнь! Здесь люди умирают по-настоящему! Рей чуть не погиб!

-Просто скажи их требования и я завершу дело, которое, возможно, вернет тебя домой. Ты что, так и не понял? Я буду лезть в ад, если это хоть как-то продвинет тебя на пути в дому.

Сэм не успел ответить – Хант застонал так громко, как будто у него разом заныли все зубы.

-О, нет! Журналисты!

-Стервятники!- выплюнула Саманта.- Не пускайте их сюда!

-Поздно, милая,- вздохнул Хант.

-Старший инспектор Хант, детектив Тайлер, детектив Джонс,- к ним едва ли не рысью приблизилась знакомая всем троим блондинка.- Что вы можете сказать о сложившейся ситуации?

Саманта закатила глаза и опустила голову, стукаясь лбом о машину.

-Джеки Куин, гиена мира прессы,- оскалился любезной улыбкой Хант, не сулящей Джеки ничего хорошего.

-Рада видеть Вас, детектив Джонс!- приветливо помахала рукой Джеки Саманте.

-Взаимно,- по-акульи растянула рот Саманта.- Я ее не выношу,- пожаловалась она Сэму еле слышно. – Так, Сэм, их трое, они вооружены… кстати, где саперы?

-Едут. Мы прибыли за пять минут до тебя. Кстати, выглядишь стильно, но скорее для девяностых – куртка, юбка, кроссовки.

-Спасибо. Они что-нибудь просили? Они стреляли?

-Они заперлись намертво и пока никаких требований не выдвигают, если не считать желание жить по-человечески.

-Обойдутся. Ладно, предлагаю ждать.

-Что? Чего?

-Сэм, шевели мозгами, сейчас они на пике силы, но они люди… хотя я не уверена, что не очередной бред очередного мозга. Ну да ладно, они люди, они должны проголодаться, захотеть пить.

-Саманта, это собор, здесь есть все,- упавшим голосом произнес Сэм.

-Тогда будем ждать стрельбы и требования помощи для раненых.

-Да ты с ума сошла!

-Есть идеи лучше?

-Пробраться через туннели под собором. Это замок, здесь должны быть тайные ходы.

-Долго и муторно. Проще дождаться более весомых требований.

-Ты же не коп, откуда ты знаешь логику преступников?

-Я ее и не знаю и знать не желаю. Психиатрия не мой конек.

-Психология.

-Да мне плевать!

-О чем шепчемся, девочки? – Хант навис над сидевшими около машины Сэмом и Самантой, глядя на них сверху вниз.

-Сэм предлагает туннели под собором, я – за тактическое ожидание требований.

-А я предлагаю выбить двери и пристрелить ублюдков.

-Как и всегда, впрочем, - вздохнул Сэм.

-Эй, Дороти!- возмутился Хант.

-Что ты сказал своей подружке? – поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Она не подружка, цыпа, она ядовитая гарпия и я сказал ей проваливать, пока не надрал ей ее задницу.

-Ядовитая гарпия – очень логично,- презрительно фыркнула Саманта.

-Что будем делать, шеф? – без особой надежды на нормальное предложение спросил Сэм.

-Мочить ублюдков.

Сэм вздохнул, закрыл ладонями лицо и покачал головой.

-Господи, дай мне сил,- прошептал он.

Осада продолжалась до шести вечера. Энни купила всем кофе и булочек, большую часть которых как всегда сожрал Хант, Сэм изучал план собора и проводил переговоры, которые по-прежнему оставались односторонними, Рей общался с силовиками, Хант курил одну сигарету за другой, Крис не отрывал глаз от здания собора.

Саманта молча слонялась по газону, слушала разговоры силовиков, наблюдала за тем, как они окружили собор и кусала губы.

Что-то подсказывало ей, что это уже не шутки. Весь запал пропал, едва прибыло вооруженное подкрепление спустя полчаса после прибытия самой Саманты. Суровые мужчины одним взглядом смогли сделать то, что не получалось даже у Ханта.

-Сэм, можно тебя на минутку?- она подошла к Тайлеру.

-Да, что?

-Сэм, ты прав, это не игра.

-Дошло?

-Погоди, у меня очень нехорошие предчувствия.

-Да ты что!

Саманта не могла винить его – он был копом, взвинченным копом, участвовавшим в освобождении заложников от вооруженных ирландцев, а тут она со своей бравадой.

-Шеф, поступают звонки от семей заложников,- сообщил Крис.

-Сколько?- коротко бросил Хант.

-Двадцать пять человек, включая пятерых детей.

-Дерьмо,- Хант сунул в рот новую сигарету. Саманта побелела, услышав эти слова.- Видишь, цыпа – мужики трясутся как щенки, а ты хотела соваться в огонь.

Она не нашлась с ответом.

К восьми вечера обстановка накалилась. Требований не выдвигалось, количество звонков увеличилось, но самое страшное сообщение пришло в девять вечера.

-Вы же сказали трое! Трое, мать вашу, гребаных ирландцев!- шипел Хант, тряся Рея как котенка. – Трое!

-Шеф,- остановил его Сэм.- Не надо, все и так на нервах.

-На нервах, Тайлер? – обернулся к нему взбешенный Хант.- На нервах? Внутри тридцать четыре человека и двенадцать вооруженных ублюдков плюс бомбы – это на нервах?!

-Семьдесят третий,- беззвучно прошептала Саманта.- Черт, этого не может быть в семьдесят третьем! Это нереально! Это было в двадцать первом веке, но не сейчас, не на территории Британии!

-Сэр, мы готовы начать штурм,- сообщил человек из антитеррористического подразделения Ханту.

-Что? Нет! – встрепенулась Саманта.

-Джонс, заткнись!- коротко бросил Хант.- Начинайте, капитан.

-Нет, постойте! – Саманта выскочила вперед.- Там бомбы и их расположение не известно. Капитан, вы подорветесь сами и взорвете людей внутри.

-Джонс, эти люди по-твоему в игрушки играют? – набросился на нее Хант.

-Она права,- встрял Сэм.- Нам не известно ни о количестве взрывчатки, ни о месте ее расположения. Это самоубийство – лезть туда.

-Предлагаешь тянуть время, пока там плачут дети, Тайлер?- взгляд Ханта не предвещал ничего хорошего.

-Сэм, они не поймут,- Саманта оттащила его за рукав.- Этого не могло быть здесь. В двадцать первом веке «Аль-Каида», Ирак, смертники на каждом шагу, теракты, но не у нас, на родине королевы. Если они сунутся внутрь, все взлетит ко всем чертям.

-И что делать? Что, Саманта?

-Искать лазейку там, где ее нет. Я не коп, Сэм, я каратист, я не умею обращаться со взрывчаткой, но я могу вывести из строя пару-тройку ублюдков тихо и без пыли, а заодно узнать сведения, которые помогут обезвредить бомбы.

-Короче.

-Я изучала акупунктуру, я знаю, куда нужно нажать, чтобы обездвижить человека или убить его.

-Продолжай,- раздался голос Ханта, слушающего разговор.

-Я могу пробраться внутрь – я выгляжу не слишком представительно, но и не опасно.

-Мэм, это слишком опасно,- возразил капитан. – Я никогда не пущу внутрь неподготовленного человека, а тем более женщину.

-Знаю, в будущем я бы такого себе не позволила, но сэр, меня обучал мастер своего дела, только благодаря ему я смогу пробраться внутрь и без воплей в стиле Джина Ханта обезоружить хотя бы пару террористов – это уже шанс. Едва ли ирландцы хорошо натасканы в плане сопротивления беззащитной женщине, едва ли они сообразят что к чему, пока не свалятся замертво. В общем, убрать пару не проблема, если знать что метать и куда метать.

-Ты о чем?- не понял Хант.

-Что-то острое, что способно пробить череп с расстояния… пары метров – чуть больше.

-Если они заметят что-то, они начнут убивать заложников,- нахмурился Сэм.

-Я могу быть бесшумной, поверь.

-Мэм, это слишком опасно для женщины,- снова возразил капитан.

-Для женщины опасно все, капитан, но от женщины этого мира не ждут боевых действий, здесь даже в полиции ничего от нее не ждут. А я могу сделать что-то полезное, а не сидеть здесь и переживать.

-Джонс, это самоубийство!- Сэм схватил ее за плечи.- Эти люди специально обучены работать в таких условиях, а ты гоняла на байке по ночным улицам и дралась с наркоманами.

-Сэм, там люди!- рявкнула Саманта.- Там дети! А это мать его семидесятые! И пошло все нахер большими шагами, но я пойду туда и узнаю где, мать их, у этих подонков яйца, а потом оторву их! Никто не смеет гадить в Манчестере, пока я здесь! Никто не поставит под угрозу моих родных и близких!

На площадке стало тихо, все взгляды были устремлены на Саманту. Даже Хант забыл про тлеющую в руке сигарету.

-Я за,- очень коротко и очень обалдело произнес он.

-Вам нужен бронежилет, мэм,- суровый капитан сжал губы, борясь с желанием связать девушку и не позволить ей никуда идти или согласиться и рискнуть ей ради спасения трех десятков жизней.

-Не выйдет, капитан. Броня тяжелая, а мне нужна свобода движения, иначе все пойдет насмарку. Если есть что-то острое, плоское… не знаю… сюрикены, дротики, кинжалы, что-то легкое, компактное, что легко спрятать.

-Джонс, не смей!- Сэм понял, что люди соглашаются с ней. Соглашаются, мать его, чтобы она шла умирать.

-Мэм, у нас есть винтовки, но больше ничего,- ответил капитан.

-Громоздкое оружие, хотя бьет без промаха, - помотала головой Саманта.

-Так, план не удался - штурмуем,- развернулся Хант.

-Черта с два ты подпустишь кого-то туда!- зарычала Саманта.- Мне нужны… господи, думай, думай же… метательные ножи!

-Джонс, ты спятила? – спокойно поинтересовался Хант.- Какие ножи?

-Я понял,- Сэм хлопнул в ладоши.- Шеф, нужно в оружейный магазин и немедленно.

-Едем!- приказал Хант, в мгновение ока прыгая в Кортину.

-Не начинайте без меня,- предупредила Саманта капитана.

-Есть, мэм,- отчеканил тот.

-Баба у руля власти! Чтоб меня разорвало!- восхитился Хант.

Кортина затормозила у магазина через десять минут.

-Джин!- коротко кивнула она на двери. Тот без лишних слов высадил стекло.

-Где мать их ножи?- Саманта запрыгнула внутрь, оглядываясь.- Ага!

Она широким движением сгребла ножи рукой.

-Недурно,- заметил Хант.- Я в машину, жду через две минуты.

-Еще бы револьвер,- заметил Сэм, помогая девушке.

-Ага, я умею убивать лучше, чем целоваться,- она даже не взглянула на него.

-Что-нибудь еще?

-Нет, слишком много мне не унести и не спрятать. Хотя от пушки я бы не отказалась, хотя тяжело и много шума.

-Пошли!- Сэм выпрыгнул наружу и помог Саманте.

Кортина забрала двоих и тут же дала газу.

Саманта выскочила из машины и задрала юбку, обнажив ноги в чулках. Окружение одобрительно загудело. Отряд ОМОНа молчал.

-А ну заткнулись!- гаркнул Хант на своих.

-Ты уверена, что справишься?- переспросил Сэм.

-Зря не надела шорты,- она быстро рассовала ножи под резинки чулок.- И жаль нельзя снять куртку,- она засунула по три ножа в каждый рукав.

-Саманта, мы нашли бы иной выход…- начал Сэм.

-Его нет, - она резко разогнулась, сделала пару прыжков, пробуя ощущения и проверяя не выпадут ли ножи. – А теперь то, от чего эти говнюки будут месяц просыпаться в мокрых трусах,- прошептала она, задирая ногу в ударе.

Хант отшатнулся, остальные забыли как дышать.

-Господи Иисусе! – услышала она вздох шефа.

-Всего лишь женщина, шеф,- она подпрыгнула, пробуя удары ногами.- На случай, если придется и так,- пояснила она.

Сэм смотрел на нее как единственный, кто мог понять цель этих движений.

-Все, я пошла,- она легко побежала к зданию.

-И все же женщинам в полиции делать нечего, даже если у них такие ноги и такая задница, - заметил кто-то.

-Женщины служат и в армии,- не согласился Сэм.- Женщины могут все, если они знают, для чего они это делают.


	9. Chapter 9

Собор был огромен и величественен. Внутри проводились самые прекрасные в точки зрения верующего человека обряды, но в ту ночь собор из места отдохновения души стал местом кошмара, страха и криков.

Разумеется, войти в собор не составляло труда с запасных ходов, но риск был огромен – никто не знал сколько было взрывчатки и где она находилась.

ОМОН мог провести операцию четко и грамотно, но потерь было не избежать и все это понимали.

Понимала это и Саманта, которая никогда не участвовала в операции по освобождению заложников, понятия не имела, как обезвреживать взрывчатку, но знала, как можно убить человека почти бесшумно.

Змеей скользнув в узкий проход, она отдышалась. Хладнокровие, собранность и логика, как учили ее. Старый урок, который она забыла в жизненно важный момент, из-за чего погиб Джон, но почему-то именно здесь и сейчас эти слова всплыли в памяти.

-Коэн, проверь там что за шум,- послышался голос.

Они даже не скрывали своих фамилий?!

Саманта вжалась в стену, отступая вглубь ниши.

Шаги прозвучали около нее.

-Ничего нет, должно быть птица,- шаги удалились.

Птица… цыпочка, говнюк! Вооруженная цыпочка из отряда боевых куриц!

-О'Нил! О'Нил, твою мать! – зашипел кто-то рядом.

-Что? – отозвался голос.

-Что там делают копы?

-Орут и машут руками.

-Ублюдки!

Саманта отошла к дальней стене.

-Пойду отолью,- раздался прежний голос.

-Осторожнее там, мало ли чего,- посоветовал второй.

Это был шанс уменьшить количество террористов до одиннадцати, если их в самом деле было двенадцать.

Мужчина был не вооружен, что сильно радовало.

Он отошел от коллеги, завернул за угол и расстегнул брюки.

Саманта медленно приблизилась, вытащив нож, примерилась, оценила наклон головы человека и с размаху всадила нож в основание черепа, проворачивая его для верности.

Мужчина хрюкнул и свалился на пол в луже своей мочи. Саманта проверила пульс – человек был стопроцентно мертв. Что ж, минус одним меньше.

Она обшарила его куртку – никакого оружия. Просто ничего, если не считать пачки сигарет и зажигалки.

Спрятав нож в рукав, она отбежала за угол, выглядывая наружу – обстановка в лучших традициях любого боевика – сгрудившиеся в кучу заложники около аналоя, трое террористов около главного входа, остальные развалились на скамьях в вольготных позах.

-Пожалуйста, отпустите хотя бы детей!- взмолился какой-то мужчина из заложников.- У вас же есть дети, это бесчеловечно!

-Мои дети не знают свободы из-за таких как вы,- к человеку быстрым шагом подошел высокий плотный мужчина с винтовкой на плече и ударил того по лицу.

Дети заплакали от страха, матери прижали их к себе, стараясь защитить.

У Саманты потемнело в глазах от гнева.

-Заткните их!- крикнул второй террорист около двери.

Саманта спряталась и отбежала ко входу, тут же едва не заорав от испуга – ее плеча коснулась чья-то рука. Инстинкт самосохранения среагировал мгновенно, рука выхватила нож, готовясь всадить его в тело нападавшего.

-Господи, Сэм!- одними губами выдохнула она, задержав острие около шеи замершего мужчины.- Какого черта?

-Что там?- не стал отвечать он, еле шевеля губами.

-Минус один,- показала она пальцами, стараясь делать меньше шума.

-Хорошо,- ответил он знаком. – Расположение, бомбы?- прошептал он.

-Центр – люди, остальное рассосалось по периметру, бомбы – не известно.

-Определишь главаря?

-В теории две-три кандидатуры.

-Плохо.

-Они не открыли огонь, они чего-то ждут, они слишком спокойны.

-Еще хуже.

-Возвращайся к команде, пусть ждут меня.

Она отвернулась и побежала в сторону. Сэм потоптался и рванул следом.

-О-о-оу, кто тут у нас! – Саманта врезалась в здоровенного мужчину с винтовкой, мгновенно ее скрутившего.

-Отпустите!- завопила она, стараясь дать понять Сэму, что она вляпалась в очень серьезные неприятности.- Я ничего не сделала! Отпустите!

Краем глаза она заметила Сэма, поднявшего пистолет.

-Нет, не стреляйте! Отпустите!- еще громче завопила она – только бы он не начал пальбу!

-Заткнись!- мужчина ударил ее по щеке, закидывая ее на плечо как куклу и унося к остальным.

Сэм распластался по стене, незамеченный.

-Что происходит? Кто вы такие? Я ничего не сделала, клянусь! – запричитала Саманта, весьма убедительно играя роль до смерти напуганной женщины. Впрочем, особо играть не приходилось – видя панику в глазах прочих заложников, ее действительно трясло от ужаса за их жизни.

-Что ты здесь делала? – прорычал тот самый плотный мужчина, подходя к ней и хватая ее за волосы.

-Я клянусь, я ничего не делала!- завыла она, рыдая. – Мне нужны были деньги, я только хотела взять что-нибудь, это же мелочь! Не убивайте меня!

Мужчина ударил ее по щеке еще раз.

-Заткнись, английская сука!- прошипел он, направляя в нее дуло винтовки. Саманта вздрогнула, всхлипывая. – Бреннан, какого черта здесь делала эта сука?

-Не знаю, шеф,- ответил тощий тип.- Мы притащили всех, кого нашли.

-Плохо искали,- рявкнул главарь.- Может быть, есть кто-то еще?- прошипел он, наклоняясь к девушке и обдавая ее запахом пота, алкоголя и табака.

-Н-нет, богом клянусь!- затрясла она головой.

-Самое время и самое место,- кивнул главарь, расстегивая куртку.

-Ч-что это?- игра в страх прошла, уступив место самому настоящему ужасу.

-Подарок от моего народа,- оскалился человек, распахивая куртку.- Символ освобождения от власти английских свиней. О нас будут слагать легенды!

-Вы же… - Саманта не могла оторвать глаз от пояса человека – это были шашки динамита.- Пояс шахида? – вскрикнула она как можно громче – если Сэм здесь, он поймет.

-Что? – удивился человек.- Что-то ты не очень похожа на воровку, сучка,- он схватил ее за волосы и дернул.

-Я… я просто видела такое… Господи, не убивайте меня! Я ничего не сделала!- завопила она еще громче, тут же получив оглушительную пощечину, от которой зазвенело в голове.

-Дерьмо!- выругался Сэм, услышавший отчаянный вопль напарницы.- Дерьмо! – он понесся на выход.

-Пояс чего?- не понял Хант.

-Не важно, но если это рванет, разнесет всех и все,- отмахнулся Сэм, докладывая обстановку.

-Значит, у них нет бомбы?- прояснил ситуацию капитан.

-Она сообщила только об этом,- кивнул Сэм.

-Дерьмо!- выругался Хант.- В здании заложники и наш человек, который рискует жизнью ради информации!

-Мы готовы к штурму, сэр,- отрапортовал капитан.

-Нет!- остановил его Сэм.- Если начать, главарь активирует пояс и все взлетит на воздух.

-Вот почему они не выдвигали требований,- не дослушал его Хант.- Ублюдки!

-Саманта смогла убрать одного,- доложил Сэм.

-Молодец, девочка!- хлопнул в ладоши Хант.- Однако, она там безоружна. Я не верю в силу этих зубочисток.

-Она коп, шеф,- встрял Рей.- Она уже проделала такое раньше, она справится.

-Заткнись, Раймондо!- гаркнул Хант.- Какой бы она ни была, она девчонка среди толпы перепуганных людей и одиннадцати вооруженных ублюдков – без оружия, без поддержки, без связи. Я бы не удивился, если бы ты обделался там один, а эта цыпа как-то умудряется держаться и задирать ноги так, что у меня яйца сводит.

-Сэр, люди на позициях, ударим со всех сторон разом,- доложил капитан, отключив рацию, по которой переговаривался со своими.

-Они перебьют всех!- перепугался Сэм.

В тот же миг раздались выстрелы в соборе.

-Господи Иисусе!- завопил Хант.- Капитан, вышибайте двери ко всем чертям!

-Боже…- прошептала Энни, до этого момента оставаясь незаметной.

-Послушайте, вы же ничего не добьетесь взорвав нас,- попыталась уговорить их Саманта. Она понятия не имела, как вести переговоры.- Это глупо.

-Мой народ страдает!- заорал главарь, дергая свой пояс – Саманта дрожала от одной только мысли о том, что будет, если это рванет.- Нас не считают за людей, не дают работы!

-Но все может измениться,- попробовала она возразить, понимая, что ее даже не услышат, а еще более вероятно пристрелят как слишком болтливую женщину, слишком хорошо осведомленную.

-Разумеется, изменится,- главарь схватил перепуганного мальчишку из рук закричавшей женщины.- Когда я вышибу мозги хоть одному английскому щенку.

-Нет! Чарли! – кричала несчастная мать.- Отпустите его! Чарли!

Саманта нащупала ножи в рукавах. Нападать нельзя – они просто перестреляют заложников, но вид перепуганного мальчика, крики его матери рассеивали все самообладание.

-Возьми меня, отпусти ребенка!- прорычала она.

-Назад!- тощий тип выстрелил в воздух.

Люди закричали от страха.

-Заткнуться всем! Заткнуться, или я пристрелю его!- заорал главарь, сжимая горло мальчика.

Саманта застыла. Она ничего не могла бы сделать – дернись она, и мальчишке смерть, всему конец. Ей наплевать на себя, но не на людей, не на детей, матерей.

Она поднялась во весь рост.

-Отпусти его,- произнесла она, гипнотизируя главаря.- Не проливай кровь в святом месте.

Тот еще сильнее сжал пальцы на глотке мальчика. Мать ребенка всхлипывала и причитала, остальные роптали.

-Хочешь побыть героиней, сучка? – второй схватил ее – она даже не дернулась.

В тот же миг безумие ситуации переросло в агонию:

-Всем стоять! – гаркнул голос.- Оружие на пол! На пол! Руки за голову!

Саманта выхватила два ножа из рукава и всадила один в главаря, метнув его ему в грудь, а вторым пропоров бок сдерживавшему ее человеку. Террористы растерялись от криков ОМОНа – те уже мчались на всех парах как ангелы возмездия.

-Сука!- проревел главарь, отшвыривая мальчишку и хватая девушку.- Стоять, суки, или я снесу ей башку!

-Детка! – заорал Хант.- Отпусти ее, ублюдок!

Саманта не сопротивлялась, она уже поняла, что будет дальше.

-Я выйду наружу, - предупредил главарь.- Если увижу хоть одного копа на своем пути, я убью эту суку!

-Я порву тебя, блядское отродье! Я голыми руками порву тебя, если с ее головы упадет хоть волос!- пообещал Хант, целясь в мужчину.

ОМОН уже выводил заложников, террористов, обыскивал здание на предмет обнаружения взрывчатки, а мир Саманты сузился до нее самой, ее же ножа, который главарь выдрал из себя и прижал к ее горлу, и пылающего ненавистью взгляда Ханта.

Главарь попятился к выходу, держа девушку перед собой как щит на случай стрельбы.

Хант не посмел дернуться, понимая обстановку.

-Мы выйдем и я завершу начатое,- террорист обдал ее вонью изо рта.

Она поняла его – нет символизма лучше, чем взорвать себя на улице – на глазах сотни копов, случайных зевак, возможно даже и репортеров. Взорвать себя и одного из англичан – не важно, что это женщина, так еще трагичнее.

Человек понял, что девушка явно работала на копов или даже ОМОН – с ее-то реакцией.

Он отступал от собора на площадку перед ним.

-Я взорву эту суку! – заорал он.

-Ты ранен, далеко ты не уйдешь,- прошипела Саманта, чувствуя, что он дергается. Нож вошел в его куртку, частично защитив его внутренние органы от меткого броска.

-Заткнись! Заткнись!- орал он.

-Все назад!- крикнул чей-то голос.- На нем взрывчатка! Назад, живо!

Люди кинулись врассыпную.

-Стоять, ублюдки!- заорал главарь в бешенстве.

Саманта рассчитала силы – люди были достаточно далеко от эпицентра предполагаемого взрыва, так что в теории может зацепить лишь ударной волной. Она незаметным движением задрала подол юбки и достала нож, тут же всаживая его в ногу человека и, едва он ее выпустил, со всех ног рванув в сторону.

-Сука!- взревел тот, вскидывая винтовку. Раздался оглушительный выстрел.

-Ложись!- заорал кто-то и Саманту швырнуло в сторону, тут же накрывая сверху чем-то тяжелым.

Взрыв был такой силы, что брызгами разлетелись стекла собора.

Когда грохот стих, тяжелое тело на ней пошевелилось.

-Мэм, Вы в порядке? Вы не ранены? – донеслось до ее слуха.

-Не з-знаю,- вздрагивая и заикаясь выдохнула она.- Гос-с-с-споди…- вырвалось у нее.

-Вызовите медиков!- крикнул тот же голос и на фоне черного ночного неба появилось лицо в защитном шлеме. Человек сорвал шлем и вгляделся в лицо девушки.- Мэм?

-Вы!- выдохнула она.

-Вы в порядке? Вы не ранены? – спросил мужчина, осматривая реакцию ее зрачков.

-Нет, я в порядке,- совершенно обалдело произнесла она.- Сэр, я…

-Детка!- к ней на всех парах подлетел Хант.- Что с ней, капитан?

-Жива, отчасти оглушена,- доложил мужчина, помогая девушке сесть. – Просто рождена в рубашке.

-Сэр, это Вы!- она вцепилась в рукав его куртки.- Капитан, это Вы!

-Детка, ты контужена?- спросил Хант. – Стивен, парни разгребли дерьмо,- сказал он капитану.

-Хорошо, можем уезжать, - кивнул тот.

-Погодите!- взмолилась Саманта.- Ваша фамилия, капитан, как Ваша фамилия?

-Харт, мэм,- ответил мужчина.- Капитан Стивен Харт.

-Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, сэр,- представилась она, полусидя-полулежа в его руках.- Сэр, это честь для меня работать с Вами.

-Это для меня честь работать с Вами, мэм,- ответил капитан.- Никогда не встречал столько отваги и мужества у такой молодой женщины.

-Сэр, это… - по ее лицу потекли слезы.- Это высшая награда – слышать такие слова от Вас, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, если бы не Вы…

-Джин, отвези девушку в больницу,- капитан осторожно передал ее на руки Ханта.- Поправляйтесь, мэм, и спасибо за помощь.

-Сэр!- она схватила его за рукав.- Сэр, я…- она сглотнула, волнуясь,- я не могла сказать Вам тогда, но… Сэр, простите меня!

-Вам не за что извиняться, детектив Джонс… Саманта… я горжусь, что работал с Вами в связке, мэм,- он поднялся, – Джин… - кивнул он Ханту и твердыми шагами ушел к машинам.

-Капитан Харт… Стивен… - прошептала она, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру.

-Детка, ты как?- Хант чуть потормошил ее.

-Джин, это капитан Харт,- ошалело выдохнула она.

-Ну да. Стивен Харт – опытный, мать его, оперативник, мой хороший друг,- кивнул Хант.

-Он мой герой, Джин, без него ничего бы этого не случилось,- она с обожанием смотрела на удаляющуюся машину, в которой уезжал единственный человек, кого она почти боготворила.

-Да, Стив герой, но не обольщайся, детка, он женат и у него сын-подросток,- проворчал он, поднимая девушку на руки.

-Я знаю,- она обхватила мужчину за шею.- Ты тоже женат, но это не мешает мне…

-Уже нет,- проворчал он.- Что не мешает?

-Что уже нет?

-Не женат. Миссис развелась со мной сегодня утром. Так что не мешает?

Она не ответила, прижавшись к нему и закрывая глаза.

Террористов передали непосредственно в руки мэра города, криминалисты и эксперты орудовали на месте взрыва, а команда собралась около Кортины. Саманта наотрез отказалась ехать в больницу, успокоив настаивавшего Сэма тем, что предоставила свое тело медикам для осмотра.

-Сэм, капитан Харт закрыл меня собой, со мной физически ничего не могло бы случиться,- настояла она.

-Так, - взял слово Хант.- Здесь еще долго будет полный бедлам, делом занялся сам мэр, а мы можем пойти надраться в пабе.

-Одну минутку, пожалуйста! – раздался голос, от которого Саманта заскрипела зубами.- Можно небольшое интервью для газеты?

-Нельзя!- отрезал Хант, но Саманта его опередила.

-Операцию провел капитан Стивен Харт, мэм,- жестко сказала она.- И я хочу… нет, черт подери, я требую восхваления имени этого героя на все лады! Если бы не капитан, вместо собора красовалась бы дыра размером с Гранд Каньон. Вам ясно, мисс Куин? – нажала она.

-А Ваша роль, детектив Джонс? – невозмутимо спросила журналистка.

Саманта не выдержала, подошла к женщине и схватила ее за грудки, встряхнув.

-Капитан Стивен Харт – это имя должно быть на первой странице,- прошипела она в лицо испугавшейся женщине.- Мэм,- добавила Саманта, отпустив журналистку.- И ни слова обо мне… пожалуйста,- уже спокойнее произнесла она.

-Д-да, д-детектив Джонс,- пролепетала Джеки.

-Доброй ночи, мэм,- вежливо попрощалась Саманта, возвращаясь к команде и обнимая Сэма за плечи.

-Что ты ей сказала? – поинтересовался он.

-Правду,- коротко бросила она, но под любопытными взглядами мужчин, пояснила.- Я сказала, чтобы она начала лепить памятник из золота капитану Харту и пообещала сделать из нее камбалу, если посмеет мне перечить.

-Хорошо,- поддержал Хант, не вдаваясь в подробности.- В паб! – провозгласил он.

-В паб,- поддержали Рей, Крис, Сэм и Энни.

-В паб,- сказала Саманта.

Хант обернулся на нее, но промолчал.

-У тебя было такое лицо, когда ты узнала про капитана Харта,- сказал Сэм, когда они обходили Кортину.

-Он мне как отец, Сэм,- пояснила она, задержавшись.- Он отец Джона, и если бы не он, не его уроки точности метания ножей, не его доброта и принятие меня как дочери, эти люди погибли бы сегодня. Это он научил меня всему, что умел. Джон познакомил меня с ним практически сразу и Стивен принял меня как родную дочь. Я готова молиться на него.

-Ты не узнала его,- заметил Сэм, облокотившись на машину.

-В восемьдесят втором он… в общем, у него было сильно изуродовано лицо, кожу справа сожгло от взрыва, пострадал нос, но… Сэм, красота человека не снаружи, тогда, при первой встрече я была напугана, но потом поняла, что не променяла бы этого человека даже на самого красивого мужчину мира… ну, после Джона, конечно. Я безгранично уважаю капитана Харта, я обязана ему жизнью. Даже здесь,- она кивнула на собор. – Боже, храни капитана Харта!- сказала она, глядя на собор.

-Боже, храни капитана Харта!- поддержал ее Сэм.

Они сели в машину.

-Ты точно в порядке, детка?- спросил Хант, обернувшись на Саманту.

-В полном, шеф,- кивнула та, заработав понимающую улыбку Сэма.

Шеф… капитан Харт гордился бы ей, если бы…

-Нельсон, сегодня мы выпьем все, что у тебя есть!- безапелляционно заявил Хант, входя в паб.

-Как прикажете, сэр,- чуть поклонился бармен.- Привет, мой герой!- поприветствовал он Сэма.- Доброй ночи, леди!- Саманту. – Вы выглядите… необычно.

-Я выгляжу как дешевая шлюха, но я впервые в жизни совершенно и безгранично счастлива, сэр,- расплылась в улыбке Саманта, расправляя юбку и стараясь не обращать внимания на вдрызг порванные чулки.- И сегодня я буду пить то же, что и эти парни, и плевать, что утром мне будет хреново,- заявила она.

-Вы необыкновенная женщина, мэм,- восхитился Крис.

-Она не просто необыкновенная,- заметил Хант.- Она из той породы копов со стальными яйцами, что дадут фору любому мужику, кроме Джин Джина, конечно. Нельсон, даме - самого отменного из твоих припасов!- распорядился он.

-Я не…- начала Саманта, но продолжать не стала.

-Тайлер, у вас в Гайде воспитывают какую-то странную боевую породу цып,- Хант хлопнул Сэма по плечу.- Но черт дери, мне это нравится! – от души треснул он кулаком по столешнице.

Парни одобрительно загудели.

Нельсон и официантки принесли стаканы с виски за стол, где обосновалась команда.

-За самую крутую цыпу со стальными яйцами!- предложил тост Хант, поднимая стакан.

-Нет, стойте!- остановила их Саманта.- Это неправильно!

-Джонс, только не говори, что ты сейчас опять начнешь занудствовать, а потом сбежишь,- сник Хант.

-Нет, шеф, просто… просто у меня есть свой тост. За капитана Стивена Харта!- она подняла стакан.

Хант чуть приподнял бровь, но спорить не стал.

-За капитана Стивена Харта!- поддержал он ее.

-За капитана Стивена Харта!- ее коллеги подняли стаканы, чокаясь.

Саманта залпом осушила свой, даже не поморщившись.

-…а потом он так натаскивал меня, что я едва не падала замертво,- продолжила Саманта. – Но все же я готова была рвать задницу, чтобы не посрамить его. Он великий человек, Сэм, он величайший человек!

-А Джон? – Сэм отпил еще.

-Джона он воспитывал как мужика, а меня как девчонку. Все-таки особенности организма, все такое, но он бы мной гордился, Сэм. Я не посмела взглянуть ему в глаза, когда Джон погиб, тем более не могла, когда сама стала убийцей, но вот сейчас… его слова… Сэм, я душу готова была бы продать, чтобы заслужить эти слова о том, что он гордился мной.

-Он умер?

-Нет, жив. Очень стар, но жив. Они с женой живут в Ланкастере – переехали туда после смерти сына. Родина и все такое, ну ты понимаешь.

Сэм и Саманта как-то незаметно для остальных отделились ото всех, пересев за соседний столик. Хант приканчивал вторую бутылку виски, парни орали песни, Энни попрощалась и ушла домой, а Саманта и Сэм сидели вдвоем и говорили о том, что было понятно лишь им. Это, наверное, была единственная ниточка, связывающая таких непохожих друг на друга людей – одно время там, одно место здесь и больше ничего.

Часы показывали пять утра, но никому не хотелось расходиться по домам – люди были слишком взбудоражены событиями ночи. Тем более что наступила суббота, можно было спокойно выспаться, если не случится нападение НЛО или королева, боже ее храни, не решит пригласить всех к себе на чай с булочками.

-Так, сладкая парочка,- Хант положил тяжелые ладони на плечи Сэма и Саманты.- Опять воркуете? Тайлер, объясни, что в тебе есть такого, чего нет во мне, что на тебя цыпы сами пачками вешаются?

-Не знаю,- Сэм пожал плечами.- Вежливость и умение прилично вести себя с дамами?

-А, черт, так и знал, что этот педик так скажет!- развеселился Хант.- Осторожнее, детка,- Хант наклонился к девушке,- а то Картрайт придумает способ избавиться от конкурентки на эту тощую гайдовскую задницу.

-Да чтоб ты знал,- Саманта повернула голову, почти прикасаясь губами к губам мужчины.- У Сэма шикарная задница.

-Тебе виднее, детка,- выдохнул Хант ей в губы.- Я не педик, чтобы оценивать задницы мужиков. Что ж детки, - он распрямился,- папочке надо на боковую!- громогласно сообщил он.- Тайлер, Джонс, вас подвезти или вы проворкуете всю дорогу до ваших кроваток?

-Мы дойдем,- отказался Сэм.

-Почему же?- не согласилась Саманта.- Шеф, доставишь мне удовольствие?

В тот же миг в пабе повисла гробовая тишина. Хант медленно повернулся к девушке.

-Что?

-Одолжи ключи от Кортины и узнаешь что такое настоящий профи в вождении,- подмигнула она.

Зал загудел.

-Ключи от моей малышки девчонке?! – завопил Хант.

-Шеф,- Рей поддержал Саманту.

-Шеф,- и Крис.

-Шеф,- и Сэм, уже понявший, что Хант так просто не отвертится.

-Сэр,- даже Нельсон встал на сторону Саманты.

-И ты!- возмутился Хант, но под пристальным взглядом команды бросил ключи в руки Саманты.- Поцарапаешь – выпорю.

-В твоих мокрых мечтах, шеф,- Саманта вылетела наружу.

-О, нет!- застонал Крис.

-О, да!- воодушевился Рей.- Сверху внутрь!

Сэм покачал головой, выбегая следом.

-Сэм, не возражаешь, если Джин сядет со мной?- спросила Саманта, вставляя ключи в замок зажигания.

-Еще бы Дороти возражала,- фыркнул появившийся Хант, плюхаясь на переднее сидение.

-Пристегнись,- попросила Саманта.

-Еще чего!- довольно предсказуемо отреагировал тот.- Я коп, а не девочка Пестрые Трусики.

-Как скажешь, - она вдавила педаль в пол.- Пока, парни!- крикнула она на прощание команде и Кортина умчалась по дороге.

-Детка, не поцарапай мою Кортину о того педика!

-Саманта, осторожнее!

-Вы хотели мастер-класс - вы его получили!

Машина неслась по трассе как болид, маневрируя между еще редкими поутру встречными машинами с ювелирной точностью.

Саманта была прирожденным гонщиком и лихачем. Сэм думал, что если бы знал ее раньше, точно арестовал бы за многократное превышение скорости на дорогах, но Ханту – царю и богу Манчестера этого мира было на все плевать. Он уверенно держался за ручку и казалось даже наслаждался бешеной гонкой.

Саманта лихо разогналась и так крутанула машину, что ее вполне могло бы выбросить с трассы, но Кортина развернулась и с точностью до миллиметра припарковалась на обочине.

-Мне надо отлить,- без обиняков заявил Хант, вылезая из машины.

-Лара Крофт?- подал голос Сэм.

-Ангел Чарли номер четыре, я думаю,- согласилась Саманта.

Дверь водителя открылась.

-А теперь моя очередь, - заявил Хант. – Держись за трусики, милая, - посоветовал он, когда машина под его твердой рукой рванула обратно.

Саманта восторженно взвизгнула. Сэм на заднем сидении улыбнулся схожести предпочтений этих двух психов и мучительно застонал, когда его опять вдавило в сиденье.

Кортина красиво встала около бордюра дома, где жили Сэм и Саманта.

-Черт, я чуть не кончила,- поделилась Саманта ощущениями.- Ноги дрожат так, как будто у меня был сногсшибательный секс.

Сэм закатил глаза – девушка совершенно не стеснялась в выражениях.

-Можно при случае повторить,- произнес такой же довольный Хант.

Саманта довольно не изящно вывалилась из машины и тут же замерла, забыв как дышать.

-О. Боже. Мой,- выдохнула она, глядя на новенький, с иголочки, байк, сверкавший в лучах утреннего солнца.- О! Боже! Мой!- выдохнула она громче.- Это же Kawasaki 903 Z1! Господи, это «Король»! – завопила она, обнимая байк за руль. - Легенда среди легенд! Да мои парни сдохли бы от зависти, узнай, что я прикасалась к этому самцу!

-Хм-м-м…- заметил Хант открывшемуся виду сзади, когда она наклонилась, едва не облизывая новую игрушку. – Кто бы отказался от таких прикосновений?

-Шеф,- Сэм слегка ударил мужчину в плечо, поморщившись.

-Что? – возмутился тот.- Ты посмотри на эту картину – цыпа готова трахнуть его. Черт, я перевозбудился,- сообщил он приглушенно.

-Она ценитель байков, только и всего.

-Сэм, она более сумасшедшая, чем даже ты. Господи, она же не станет нагибаться еще ниже?! – застонал он, глядя на длинные ноги девушки.

-Эм… Саманта!- окликнул Сэм совершенно ошалевшую от счастья девушку.

-Сэм, господи, Сэм… - она обернулась, сияя как рождественская елка.- Сэм, это «Король»! Это легенда бренда! Я говорила, что чуть не кончила? Я кончила, едва увидела его! Господи, он шикарнее любого секса,- застонала она.

-О боже…- приглушенно выдохнул Хант.

-Я люблю большие, брутальные, мощные… - заворковала Саманта, практически ложась грудью на руль, отчего Хант застонал и потянулся к спасительной фляжке,- …мотоциклы! Четырехцилиндровый технологичный красавец-зверь! Господи, не дай мне умереть от разрыва сердца прямо здесь и сейчас!

-Королева рекламы Трейси Коулман может отправляться на пенсию,- выдохнул Хант, одним глотком осушив фляжку.- Тайлер, сделай запрос в свой Гайд, пусть пришлют еще пару таких чокнутых цыпочек - все ублюдки Манчестера займутся онанизмом и мы сможем легко их брать без шума и пыли.

Сэм сглотнул, не в силах ответить, отвести глаз от точеной фигуры девушки и весьма задравшейся и без того короткой юбке. Конечно, одно дело оперативная работа и совершенно иное – состояние слегка выпившего мужчины, перед которым извивается красивая девушка в таких позах, что и Памеле Андерсон не снились ни в каком Малибу.

-Са… Саманта, тебе лучше пойти домой,- чуть заикаясь проговорил Сэм, метнув взгляд на Ханта, у которого уже ноздри раздувались.

-Ты шутишь? Никуда я не пойду! Я обязана оседлать его прямо сейчас! – заупрямилась девушка.

-Так, я поехал,- Хант быстро отвернулся и сел в машину, тут же отъезжая.

-Саманта, нужно отдохнуть,- продолжал уговаривать ее мужчина.- Была тяжелая ночь, нужно освежиться, поспать.

-Ладно, ковбой, как скажешь,- неожиданно согласилась она, взбегая по лестнице наверх.

Когда Сэм дошел до своей квартиры, девушка уже скрылась в своей.

-Господи, откуда на мою голову сваливаются такие девицы?- застонал Сэм, мечтая о ледяном душе и бутылке чего покрепче.

Душ помог мало, Сэм просто физически не мог забыть о недавней картине, на которую так настойчиво обратил его внимание шеф. Сэм свалился на кровать и застонал, закрыв лицо ладонями.

В дверь тихонько постучали.

-Я когда-нибудь сойду с ума,- мучительно вздохнул Сэм, поднимаясь с кровати и открывая дверь.

Стоявшая за ней Саманта в банном халате, с горящими глазами и мокрыми волосами напряженно смотрела на него.

-Сэм, одно слово и я уйду, но если нет, то пусть все катится ко всем чертям,- заявила она, тяжело дыша.

Сэм понял ее. О, он слишком хорошо ее понял! Практически втащив ее в квартиру, он прижал ее к стене и задрал полы ее халата, приподнимая ее за бедра.

-Да? – только уточнил он.

-Да, Сэм,- коротко ответила она перед тем, как начать страстно целовать его.

-Я хочу тебя,- прошептал он в перерывах между поцелуями, сдирая с нее халат и с себя пижамные брюки, радуясь тому, что не надел футболку, а на ней кроме халата больше ничего не оказалось.- О, господи, я хочу тебя!

-Сэ-э-эм!- застонала она, обвивая его ногами за талию и насаживаясь на него.- О, боже, Сэм! – стон превратился в крик.

Это была чистая животная страсть двух изголодавшихся людей – молодых, энергичных, безумно одиноких, запертых в странном нереальном мире и нуждающихся друг в друге. К черту были посланы одежда, морали, принципы, запреты, соседи, сладко спящие в этот утренний час в своих кроватях и наверняка разбуженные сладострастными криками девушки, Джин, Майя и все прочие маловажные в этот момент вещи.

Они лежали на полу мокрые от пота, одинаково счастливые, уставшие от почти часового секс-марафона, нежась в посткоитальной истоме, неторопливо обмениваясь поцелуями и ласками разгоряченных тел. Она закинула ногу на его бедро, лаская его шею, а он обнимал ее за талию одной рукой, второй поглаживал ее грудь.

Они не хотели думать о том, что будет дальше, потому что дальше могло ничего не быть, а могло и быть все очень плохо.

-Никогда бы не подумала, Малдер, что ты на такое способен,- заметила Саманта, довольно улыбаясь.

-Правильный образ жизни,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Хочешь кофе или чая?

-Тебя,- хитро взглянула она и потянулась к нему губами.

Сэм не стал возражать против такого продолжения.

К девяти утра квартира была тиха и спокойна. Мужчина и женщина спали, обнявшись прямо на полу, укрывшись одеялом. Он обнимал ее за плечо, а она уткнулась носом в его шею, спрятав руку где-то под одеялом.

К полудню Сэм проснулся, проморгавшись и скосив глаза на сладко спящую Саманту. Ему даже в голову не пришла мысль о том, что делать дальше. С одной стороны Саманта была именно тем человеком, что не станет настаивать на отношениях, трепаться об этом с подружками, смакуя подробности и строить планы. Просто секс без обязательств, без продолжения, просто потому, что этого хотели они оба, просто потому, что им было морально тяжело и нужна была разгрузка организма и мозгов. Нет, он не сожалел ни минуты – Саманта оказалась девушкой не только без комплексов, но и весьма сведущей в удовольствиях любовницей. Даже Майя стеснялась того, что вытворяла Саманта, хотя Майя казалась Сэму девушкой раскрепощенной.

И все же Сэм думал о том, что будет, узнай об этом на работе. Хант свернет ему шею, Энни будет смертельно оскорблена – ведь Сэм действительно ценил расположение этой милой девушки и действительно хотел чего-то большего, хоть и понимал, что в ненастоящем мире это невозможно. Энни была противоположностью девушкам начала двадцать первого века. Милая, по-настоящему женственная, но со внутренним стержнем, она вписывалась в команду и была ее душой. Саманта же предпочитала бунтовать во всем и всегда, следуя одной ей ведомой воле и пути, отгораживаясь от всего, не особо ценя чье-то мнение и ни к чему не привязываясь. Сэм не переживал, что в жизни девушки он будет лишь эпизодом, хотя нельзя сказать, что как мужчина он не был бы уязвлен таковым положением дел. Саманта была слишком самостоятельной и это пугало больше всего. Слишком отчаянная, слишком старательно желающая показать наплевательское отношение к собственной жизни, слишком горячая и непостижимая, но почему-то так трепетно относящаяся к самому Сэму. Ситуация с ее отношением к Ханту была двойственна. Саманта знала чего хотела и могла добиться желаемого, но она не доверяла Ханту-копу и бунтовала даже в борьбе с собой и своими чувствами, хотя Сэм видел взгляд ее глаз каждый раз, когда на горизонте появлялась внушительная фигура шефа. Она пикировалась с ним как равная, но работать под его началом не желала.

-М-м-м… - потянулась Саманта.- Думай потише, ты меня разбудил.

-Извини,- он поцеловал ее плечо.- Кофе или чай?

-Сэм, я три раза точно не выдержу,- проворчала она.

Он усмехнулся.

-А я пойду выпью кофе.

-Угу, мне захвати – черный, без сахара,- подала голос она, переворачиваясь на бок и заворачиваясь в одеяло с головой.

Он снова улыбнулся, натянув пижамные брюки и шлепая босыми ногами к плите.

Звонок телефона разрушил идиллию утра.

-Господи, что за мерзавцы звонят в такую рань?- заворчала Саманта, ворочаясь.

-Алло?- Сэм поднял трубку.

-Сэм? – раздался голос.- Сэм, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь… Сэм, я… Я просто зашла попрощаться…

-Майя? – выдохнул Сэм, прижимая трубку к уху.

-Сэм, я… я ухожу. Прости меня, но…

-Майя!

-Знаю, это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, но Дин сделал мне предложение, я приняла его и…

-Майя…

-Прощай, Сэм.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Теплые ладони коснулись его талии, обвиваясь вокруг, шея ощутила прикосновение губ.

-Все будет хорошо, Сэм,- прошептала Саманта.- Что она сказала?

-Она выходит замуж,- не было смысла скрывать правду.

-Люди слабы по природе своей, Сэм,- заметила она, массируя его плечи.- Мне жаль, но она всего лишь женщина.

-Она уже бросила меня, но зачем же так… - прошептал Сэм, поворачиваясь к девушке и пряча лицо у нее в груди – слава богу, она обернулась одеялом.

-Тш-ш-ш… - она обняла его, погладила по спине, волосам.- Все наладится. Время неоднородно по своей структуре. Здесь могут пройти годы, а там – миг. Вернешься, успеешь с ней поговорить, она никуда не денется.

Сэм был благодарен ее пониманию.

-…а потом она ушла. Сказала, что не может так больше, что просит отпустить ее. И я… я отпустил.

Они сидели около кровати на полу, пили кофе и говорили про прошлую жизнь, такую далекую теперь.

-Мне в каком-то смысле было проще – Джон умер, мне не пришлось просить его отпустить меня. Я скучаю по нему ежедневно, ежеминутно, я люблю его, но… я понимала все эти годы, что я разрушала себя. Мой сэнсэй смог пробить пятилетнюю броню прямо на тренировке – господи, вот это была истерика! Наверное потому я продолжаю истерить и здесь. Наверное, это как остаточное явление, как фантомная боль – руки или ноги уже нет, но мозг продолжает посылать импульсы и кажется что чешется пятка или ладонь.

Сэм обнял ее.

-Что будем делать дальше?

-Одеваться, я так думаю,- она поднялась и без стеснения скинула одеяло, набрасывая на себя халат.- Что? Ты же не думаешь, что я буду стесняться тебя после того, как ты дважды исследовал меня снаружи и внутри?

-Нет, конечно,- широко улыбнулся он.- Тебе есть чем гордиться.

-Спасибо. Я так понимаю, ты имел в виду не то, что мы будем делать сейчас или сегодня, а вообще?

Сэм приглушил улыбку, отвел глаза.

-О, брось! – она опустилась на колени перед ним.- Нам было хорошо, это то, что мы хотели оба, но у тебя есть Энни, ты испытываешь к ней определенные чувства…

-А у тебя есть Хант и его непомерное эго,- смутился Сэм.

-Нет,- серьезно ответила она.- Ханта у меня нет. Мы не пара, мы поубиваем друг друга особо кровавым способом. Он не Джон, Сэм. Он какая-то странная разновидность галлюцинации, шикарная, с выразительными глазами, роскошной задницей, вздорным характером, но… Знаешь,- вдруг воодушевилась она,- мне здесь нравится. Серьезно, Сэм. Отправлю тебя домой, а сама останусь здесь истекать слюной на задницу Джина, пререкаться с Реем, может быть даже пересплю с Крисом, хотя он не в моем вкусе. Тут можно почти все и я бы не отказалась это все попробовать.

-Почему?

-Потому, Сэм, что в реальности я одинока до тошноты, никто не утрет мне сопли, не назовет деткой, не будет приставлять к моему виску дуло и угрожать выбить мне мозги. Нет, я не к тому, что мне особо нравится изучать полицейское дело на бумажках, но… я могу уехать, попробовать открыть свое дело. Единственное, чего мне не хватает, это Интернета и нормального мобильника, но и без этого можно прожить. Можно начать убивать все, что шевелится, можно податься в монашки – да что угодно, это нереальный мир.

-Но ты спасала тех людей в Манчестерском соборе,- при этих словах Саманта опустила голову.- И меня, и Джина тогда… ты дралась за наши жизни и за жизни других, хотя можно было стоять в стороне.

-Ты сомневаешься, Сэм,- заметила она. – У тебя те же метания, что и у меня. Я пытаюсь просто… я не знаю. Я пытаюсь жить, выжить. Что еще остается, если я коп, если я работаю в полиции, изучаю то, что от меня так же далеко как Марс, если заглядываюсь на красивых мужчин, пытаюсь плевать на все правила? Сэм, единственное, что отличает мое мировосприятие от твоего, это степень пофигизма. Ты хочешь домой, но ты сблизился с Энни, а я домой не хочу и стараюсь держать со всеми дистанцию. У кого больше шансов вернуться?

-Что ты хочешь сказать?

-Что если тебе завтра скажут, что ты возвращается? Ты наверняка бросишь все и всех, потому что это нереально. А я нет. Я махну рукой и даже если проснусь там, соберу силы и выдерну из себя все чертовы проводки, потому что мне здесь нравится просто жить, чувствовать. Там я давно мертва душой, а тело всего лишь оболочка, а здесь у меня столько эмоций, сколько было пять лет назад. Пусть это нереально, но… Сэм, это лучше, чем гнить там. Лучше нереальная вечность здесь, чем миг пустоты там. К черту бар, к черту рок, байкеров, я забыла какая я на самом деле. Я люблю Энигму, цветы, свободу, ветер в лицо, смех, страсть, хорошую порцию секса. Переживу и отлучение от нового сезона Хауса или Доктора Кто – от телевизора все равно ничего хорошего не жди. Кстати, Дэвид Теннант в роли Доктора симпатичен. Жаль, не увижу, что будет дальше.

-А кого ты играешь здесь?

-Не знаю. Правда не знаю. Ангела Чарли или Лару Крофт… может быть Сидни Бристоу – видел тот американский сериал про девушку-шпионку? Красивая такая, дерется как бог, целует как ангел, ищет артефакты какого-то ученого. Да какая разница, Сэм? Здесь куча возможностей для изменения мира. Спасти Джона Леннона, Фредди Меркюри, попытаться трахнуть сэра Элтона Джона – мало ли фантазий!

-Думаешь, это изменит реальность?

-Нет, наверное, но помечтать можно. Но ведь ты сказал, что спас себя от убийцы…

Она замолчала. Каждый думал о своем.

-А что если мы в параллельном мире? Оба в коме, да, но отсюда мы управляем нашим миром, нашим временем?

-Ну… тогда нужно было вести себя тихо и не высовываться, а мы оба успели наломать дров. Кроме того, знаешь, слишком странные события происходят. Все-таки я хочу покопаться в документах и кое-что сопоставить.

-Ты о чем?

-Я о Ханте. Может, он тоже коматозник?

-А Энни?

Саманта пожала плечами.

-Думаешь, это Сумеречная Зона, а ее обитатели коматозники? Логично, в этом что-то есть.

-И все события – это отрывки, воспоминания или просто бред чьего-то разума, кто главенствует в данный момент.

-И кто тогда думал про взрыв собора?

-Понятия не имею. Маньяк, спятивший военный, подросток, не наигравшийся в войнушку, священник с нарушением психики от нехватки секса. В любом случае, я хочу знать, кто такой Джин Хант, и я не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю.

-Но что если правда окажется такой, что больно ранит?

-Что может ранить сильнее, чем смерть любимого, Сэм? Я давно мертва, дважды умереть может только господь бог, а я не религиозна и мне не нравится его фандом.

Саманта отошла к двери.

-Спасибо за кофе. Предложение потусоваться вечером еще в силе?

-Да, конечно,- кивнул он, отпивая давно остывший кофе из кружки.

-Тогда до вечера и прекрати так громко думать – ты обретешь, что ищешь, даю слово.

Она подмигнула и скрылась за дверью.

-Мне бы твою уверенность,- прошептал Сэм.- Я уже не знаю, что сон, что явь, я даже уже не знаю, чего хочу.

Он допил кофе, перебрался на разворошенную кровать и смежил веки. Все равно до вечера еще куча времени.


	10. Chapter 10

Саманта спать не стала, ей хватило пары часов у Сэма под боком. Вместо отдыха, она занялась приведением мыслей в порядок.

Что если они с Сэмом действительно в коме, но что если это неправильная кома? Их похитили пришельцы, внедрились к ним в разум, предлагают логические игры, чтобы определить степень уязвимости… или нет, американское правительство, НАСА или Зона 51 похищает подданных королевы и разрабатывает план порабощения нации. Хотя вариант с пришельцами веселее. Или может она и есть пришелец – такая розовая пушистая гусеница-агент, которого готовят для внедрения в жизнь землян с целью… да какая ко всем чертям цель?!

Ладно, а если этот мир действительно реален? Что если Доктор Кто, машина времени или что-то еще действительно выхватывает людей из их времени и тащит сюда. Зачем? Ну… проверить, когда они сломаются, где допустят ошибку… неплохая версия и отличный способ замести следы. Ну да, а голоса – это не настоящее. Да, а как же девочки с клоунами, странные женщины и обезображенные парни? Как же звезды? Хотя последнее – это привет от Стар Трека.

Нет, определенно пришельцы. И Хант… голубой волосатый слоник…

Саманта фыркнула от смеха. Узнай шеф что она о нем подумала, он бы устроил ей и за слоника, и тем более за голубого.

А что если и Сэм не Сэм? А что если и она сама не Саманта Тайлер-Джонс?

В любом случае ей самой на все наплевать – пришельцы, слоники, голубые Ханты, драки, погони, привидения… Домой - или где она там вообще находится в реальности? – она не вернется. Тут весело, нет опасности подцепить СПИД от незащищенного секса с парнем, здесь есть море адреналина, нет Интернета – и черт с ним! – и мобильников, нормальной косметики, надоедливого бара и его посетителей, нет той боли, с которой она жила все эти годы, нет ничего из прошлой жизни – полная свобода действий. Хочешь – трахай, что найдешь, хочешь – залейся виски до ушей, хочешь – надирай задницы минимум десятерым ублюдкам, едва проснувшись. Неплохая перспектива! А Хант… ну а что Хант? Милый такой боевой слоник… голубой…

Саманта засмеялась в голос.

Телефон зазвонил в шесть вечера.

-Да? – Саманта подняла трубку.

-Ланкастер,- раздался женский голос.- Значит, Ланкастер.

-Что? Вы кто?- растерялась Саманта, но трубку уже повесили.

Стук в дверь прервал уже начавшуюся работу мозга. Девушка вздрогнула и выронила аппарат.

-Саманта! – раздался голос Сэма.

-Да! Уже иду!- крикнула она, поднимая телефон. Странно, но она узнала этот голос. Та женщина на кладбище… она говорила с тем молодым парнем, у которого было изуродовано лицо.

-Саманта, мы подождем на улице!- крикнул Сэм.

-Хорошо!- отозвалась она, все еще не выходя из мысленной работы. Какое отношение к ней имеет Ланкастер, если не считать Джона и его рождения там? Что нужно от самой Саманты и кто та женщина? И что вообще происходит?

Она поняла, что стояла около зеркала, глядя в глубину невидящими глазами. Н-да, невеселые мысли перед танцами.

Сегодня она не поедет на новом байке – мало ли чем может кончиться вся эта затея с вечером удовольствий. Юбка, уже опробованная в боевых действиях, новая красная рубашка с фривольно расстегнутыми тремя верхними пуговицами, ботильоны на «шпильке», куртка. Ну… на вид или проститутка, или самоуверенная сука. Второе подошло бы больше, но первое было честнее.

Господи, как пережить встречу с Энни? Нет, наплевать, конечно, она не настоя… да какого черта, в самом деле. Энни единственная кто здесь менее подозрителен, будь она хоть главарем в этом чокнутом мире. Пусть втирается в доверие и Саманта позволит просто потому, что хочет позволить, просто потому, что хочет иметь хоть кого-то из девушек в подругах, с которой было бы так же просто как с Энни. Она милая, сильная, раз работает на Ханта, но милая, почти беззащитная, хотя это обманчивое впечатление. И ей хочется верить. Действительно хочется верить, говорить с ней, просто быть с ней. Она может быть в реальном мире психологом или врачом, который пытается вытащить Саманту и Сэма в явь, может быть хоть палачом – все равно.

Саманта провела помадой по губам – последний штрих, накинула куртку и вышла.

Энни была одета в довольно милое красное платье, черные короткие сапожки на небольшом каблуке, и модное темно-коричневое пальто, и почему-то Саманта почувствовала себя по сравнению с этой неброской красотой эпатажно, и впервые захотелось выглядеть как-то не так, не так броско, кричаще, хотелось чего-то элегантного.

-Привет, Энни!- тем не менее пришлось «сделать лицо» и улыбаться. Улыбаться, мать его.- Привет, Сэм!

-Привет, Саманта! – улыбнулась в ответ девушка.- Отлично выглядишь.

-Привет,- поздоровался мужчина, обнимая Энни.- Пошли?

Всю дорогу Энни жизнерадостно говорила, смеялась незамысловатым шуткам Сэма, а Саманта чуть отстала, погруженная в свои невеселые мысли. Настроение менялось как весенний ветерок – от безоблачного к депрессивному. Хотелось вернуться, скинуть эту дурацкую юбку, каблуки, нацепить кожаные брюки и запрыгнуть в седло нового монстра.

-Кортина,- Энни пихнула Сэма в бок.

-Что ему здесь надо?- удивился тот.- Саманта, смотри, похоже шеф решил потанцевать.

-Боже, слон в посудной лавке,- закатила глаза та.- Голубенький.

Никто не понял ее шутки.

Клуб оказался местом чуть менее прокуренным, чем офис полиции, более шумным, многолюдным, битком набитым людьми – веселыми, живыми, танцующими и смеющимися.

-Лучше бы грязные танцы, честное слово,- заворчала Саманта.- Как под это можно танцевать?!

-Легко,- услышал ее Сэм. – Просто расслабься.

Они разделись в гардеробе, прошли на танцплощадку. Сэм сразу намертво прилип к Энни, Саманта не стала мешать голубкам ворковать и отошла.

-Потанцуем, красотка?- приклеился к ней какой-то парень в модной безумно пестрой рубашке.

-Запросто, мачо-мэн,- заявила она, надеясь сдержаться и не оторвать ему яйца в первые же минуты «танца».

-Ты могла бы быть манекенщицей,- заявил он, когда Саманта отошла к бару.

-Могла бы, если бы хотела спать со всеми подряд,- без обиняков ответила она.

-Я работаю в агентстве…- начал тот, но Саманта уже не дослушала.

-Мне не интересно, извини.

-Слушай, расслабься,- он провел ладонью по спине девушки.- У меня есть кое-что, что может помочь тебе,- доверительно шепнул он ей на ухо.

-И что же? «Травка»?

-Лучше.

Саманта вздохнула. Да что же это такое…

-Позже, сладкий, если не возражаешь. Пойду попудрю носик.

Она оторвалась от стойки бара.

Подозрительно знакомый блеск глаз в углу заставил ее насторожиться. Мужчина оставался в тени, незамеченный, но пристально следящий за ней.

-Как же я устала от этого всего,- устало вздохнула она, скрываясь в дамской комнате.

Раскрашенные девушки щебетали о чем-то пустом, обсуждая классный секс ночью и какого-то Джимми, парочка менее подозрительных девиц курила около умывальников.

Саманта просто заперлась в кабинке. Сердце билось как бешеное, будто ей вкололи стимулятор или хорошую дозу наркоты.

Желание сбежать из этого чертового места усилилось. Музыка раздражала, била барабанами, хотя в любое другое время Саманта была бы рада попрыгать на танцполе, расслабиться, может даже выпить коктейль или чего еще, но именно когда она имела полное законное право расслабиться и делать глупости, внутри зашевелился червячок сомнения и того, что она скрывала даже от самой себя.

-Это глупости,- зашептала она себе.- Я не буду… я же не могу… успокойся, Сэмми, все под контролем.

-Эй, подруга, ты там в порядке?- кто-то постучал в кабинку.

-В полном,- отозвалась она и открыла дверь.

-Уверена?- переспросила девица в пестрой длинной юбке по последней моде и такой же пестрой блузке. Хиппи или около того, поняла Саманта.

-Да, все нормально.

Она сполоснула руки и торопливо выбежала.

Парень, который предлагал расслабиться, уже дергался с какой-то цыпой. Саманта не долго думая схватила его и оттащила в сторону.

-Что там ты говорил про расслабление?

-Правильный подход, крошка,- разулыбался тот.- Пошли, выйдем? – он кивнул на заднюю дверь.

Саманта согласилась, уже заранее зная, чем кончится такое расслабление.

-Подождешь минутку, мне нужно сказать друзьям, что я подышу воздухом? - спросила она. Парень кивнул.

Не без труда разыскав Сэма и Энни где-то в середине площадки, где они веселились, она тронула мужчину за плечо.

-Сэм, я ухожу.

-Что-то случилось?- забеспокоилась Энни.

-Нет, просто устала, толком не выспалась, голова болит,- соврала она.- Приятного отдыха.

-Ты в порядке?- шепнул Сэм ей на ухо.

-В полном,- ответила она.- Будь плохим мальчиком, Сэмми-бой,- шепнула она на прощание.

-Заждался, мачо-мэн? – изобразила она сладчайшую улыбку при виде своего кавалера.

-Время ожидания такой крошки тянется невыносимо медленно,- самодовольно заявил он. – Пошли?

Они вышли, и он сразу прижал ее к стене, пытаясь поцеловать.

-Что такое, крошка?- остановился он.

-Я имела в виду другое, мачо-мэн,- она едва контролировала себя, чтобы не врезать сопливому ухажеру промеж ног.

-А-а-а… ты о чудо-таблетках? – закивал парень, засовывая руку в карман брюк и доставая крошечный конвертик из бумаги.- Одна такая малышка, и мир вокруг тебя изменится, сам Кришна будет лизать тебе пятки, пока ты будешь ходить по облакам.

-Хватит с меня облаков и галлюциногенов!- рявкнула Саманта, впечатывая его в стену.

Дверь заднего хода вышибло знакомым жестом.

-А я все гадала, когда твоя задница соизволит явиться?- доверилась Саманта.

-Славно проводишь время, детка,- заметил Хант, закуривая, не делая ни малейшей попытки помочь девушке.

-ЛСД запрещены законом от 1971 года,- Саманта боролась с мужчиной.- Никогда бы такого не сказала, но… Вы задержаны за хранение и распространение наркотических веществ. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, и все, что Вы скажете, может быть…

-Много слов, детка,- Хант отшвырнул сигарету и въехал мужчине кулаком в живот.- Так проще и надежнее.

-Избави боже меня повторять когда-либо эти слова,- благодарно выдохнула Саманта.- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

-Расслабляюсь поимкой блядского мусора,- Хант поднял мужчину и встряхнул.- Фил Стонтон? Старый знакомый!

-Забирай его и можешь сделать из него мясную нарезку,- махнула рукой Саманта, держась за стену рукой и тяжело дыша.

-Ты в порядке, детка?

-Нормально, просто мне паршиво, как будто во мне проснулась совесть. Ужас какой-то!

-Действительно,- согласился Хант, пнув задержанного в пах для верности. – Постереги этого говнюка, я позову Тайлера и Картрайт.

-Нет, стой!- окликнула она его.- Оставь их в покое, у них свидание, сегодня выходной. Будь хоть раз человеком, дай людям побыть друг с другом наедине.

-Как знаешь, детка,- пожал плечами Хант.- Поведем через клуб или кругом?

-Кругом, а то они растеряют свой романтический настрой.

-Вперед, дерьма кусок!- Хант подтолкнул Фила в спину.- Кстати, детка, ты выглядишь еще шикарнее, чем ночью.

-Спасибо большое за сравнение, мне просто полегчало донельзя,- кисло улыбнулась Саманта, мечтая скинуть каблуки и надеть кроссовки.

-Господи, дай мне умереть спокойно!- Саманта свалилась на стул в комнате для допросов.- Все, шеф, делай что угодно, только не заставляй меня вставать – мои ноги сейчас отвалятся ко всем чертям.

-Да как скажешь, детка,- Хант не взглянул на нее и принялся за допрос.

Пока он рычал, орал, и выбивал признание, имена подельников и прочие маловажные для Саманты сведения, последняя задрала ноги на стол и принялась их массировать.

-Чисто теоретически интересно, что было бы, прими я таблетку ЛСД,- протянула она, сняв ботильоны и разминая пальцы.- Все галлюцинации, помноженные на галлюциноген – очень интересное сочетание.

-Что, детка? – Хант обернулся на нее, временно отвлекаясь от допроса с пристрастием.- Джонс, имей совесть не устраивать здесь стриптиз! Мне еще работать надо.

-Работай, а у меня ноги болят – сил нет,- она взглянула на задержанного.- Так что скажешь, Фил? Ты бы исчез или наоборот, стал бы каким-нибудь слоником? Голубым.

-Голубым его сделают в тюрьме,- согласился ничего не понявший в этом бреде Хант. – Ты точно ничего не принимала?

-Точно, не отвлекайся на меня,- заверила она.

Получив все необходимые сведения, Хант уволок Стонтона, оставив Саманту одну.

-Черт, мне бы нормальную обувь, человеческую, качественную, а не это дерьмо времен молодости моей бабушки,- проворчала она, массируя ступню прямо через чулки. Носить колготки она не могла из-за брезгливости.

-Так, Джонс, Стонтон просидит до понедельника,- воодушевленно заявил Хант, снова появляясь в комнате. – Потом с ним будут говорить на другом уровне. Джонс, ты выглядишь как шлюха.

-Ну спасибо, блин,- оскалилась Саманта.

-Мне нравится,- он сел на стол и взял ее ступлю в свои руки, осторожно начиная массировать.

-О, господи…- застонала она.- У тебя просто волшебные пальцы, Джин!

-Эти пальцы свели с ума немало цыпочек, милая,- самодовольно кивнул он, захватывая в плен горячих ладоней вторую ногу девушки.

-О, боже, это фантастика!- она откинулась на стуле, млея от ощущений.

-Даже представить не могу твои звуки, когда ты занимаешься сексом,- заметил он.

-А хочешь узнать?- она взглянула ему в глаза.

Пальцы на ее ступне замерли, в глубине ярких глаз мужчины промелькнуло нечто нечитаемое.

-Идти сможешь? – он выпустил ее ноги и поднялся.- Отвезу тебя домой.

-Смогу, я просто отвыкла от каблуков,- сникла она.- Знаешь, пять лет на плоской подошве верхом на байке... После того, как погиб Джон, я не видела смысла носить что-то другое, кроме кроссовок и сапог.

Хант отвернулся.

Саманта похолодела, сообразив, что сболтнула лишнего.

-То есть, я… Джин, прости.

-Точно сможешь дойти? – не ответил он.- Могу донести, если что.

-Нет, не нужно, спасибо,- она прокляла себя за длинный язык.

-Который час?- нарушила она невыносимую тишину, когда они спускались на лифте вниз.

-Десять, детское время.

-Надеюсь, что Сэм и Энни еще в клубе.

-Хочешь вернуться туда? – он искоса взглянул на нее.

-На этих каблуках?! Нет, я домой. Высплюсь, а завтра утром займусь укреплением силы воли, духа и тела.

-То есть?

-Приведу в тонус мозги и тело бодрой пробежкой и вспомню уроки Таяки и Стивена. Господи, да что же это с моими ногами?- застонала она.- Кто вообще придумал такую неудобную обувь?

Когда лифт остановился и открыл двери, мужчина без лишних слов поднял девушку на руки.

-Отпусти меня! Я сама дойду!

-Не дергайся,- коротко бросил он равнодушным тоном. Донеся груз до Кортины, он невозмутимо перекинул девушку через плечо, отчего ее юбка задралась, открыл дверь машины, снова проделал тот же трюк с возвращением девушки в нормальное положение и сгрузил ее на сидение.

-Еще не всю облапал?- пожаловалась она, хотя ничего против не имела.

-Оставил самое интересное на потом,- тем же ровным тоном ответил он, как будто тащил мешок картошки, а не соблазнительную девушку.

Он обошел машину, сел внутрь и дал газу.

-Шеф… Джин… прости, что я…

-Меня это не касается,- бросил он холодно.

-Э… насчет байка…- снова заговорила она.- Это ты купил?

-Я,- еще холоднее ответил он.

-Спасибо, но не стоило.

-Джин Хант никогда не оставляет за собой долгов.

-Да нет же, я…

-Ты требовала новый мотоцикл, ты его получила.

-Джин, я же не…

Кортина подъехала к дому Саманты.

-Донести до квартиры?- бесцветным голосом поинтересовался он.

-Нет, дойду. Спасибо, конечно же, но, Джин, я не…

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта,- он отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен.

-Да, спокойной ночи, Джин, и спасибо… за все.

Она вышла и машина тут же тронулась с места.

-Я же не хотела так, Джин,- пролепетала она, глядя ей вслед, после чего глубоко вздохнула и побрела к себе наверх.

Дойдя до квартиры, Саманта скинула куртку, швырнула в угол ботильоны, решив, что разносит их потом, когда ноги перестанут так гудеть с непривычки, и рухнула на кровать, закрыв ладонями лицо.

Что бы они ни делала, все летело к черту. Кто тянул ее за язык, вспоминая Джона при Джине?

Она повернулась на живот и ткнулась носом в подушку.

-Идиотка,- сказала она.- Просто идиотка.

Сон был странным, путанным, тягучим как ириска и страшным как смертный грех. Тот молодой парень, светловолосый, высокий, симпатичный если бы не изуродованное лицо. Выстрел. Это был выстрел в лицо – разнесло левую половину, включая глаз. Парень стоял спиной к Саманте, но когда он повернулся, она не смогла сдержать крик.

Все бы ничего, но сон продолжился. Это странное место, какое-то заброшенное здание вдали, флюгер в виде человека то ли с мешком на спине, то ли с горбом.

Она стояла на ветру, переводя взгляд с парня на здание.

-Чего ты хочешь от меня? Зачем я здесь?

Он не отвечал.

Какая-то красная машина показалась вдалеке, Саманта не разглядела марку, но это было что-то новое, явно не модель семидесятых.

-Помоги мне понять,- прошептала она.- Ты ждешь помощи от меня? Что я должна сделать? Что с тобой?

Она попыталась сделать шаг к нему, но ноги словно вросли в землю.

Раздался оглушительный выстрел, Саманта заорала как сумасшедшая, закрывая уши.

-Саманта! Саманта, ты в порядке? – она очнулась, лежа на кровати и ничего не понимая.- Саманта, открой!

-Господи, это сон, всего лишь сон,- она провела дрожащей рукой по вспотевшему лбу, вскакивая и бросаясь к двери.

-Сама… Сэмми, я слышал как ты кричала,- за дверью стоял Сэм.

-Сэм!- она кинулась ему на шею, едва не свалив на пол.- Господи, Сэм, это какой-то кошмар. Что он от меня хочет? Кто он? Почему я? Что за игры?

-Сэмми, что? Что стряслось? – он завел ее в квартиру, запер дверь, посадил на кровать и сел на пол напротив.- Что случилось? У тебя такой вид, как будто ты видела приви…

-Нет!- взвизгнула она.- Не говори так! Сэм, мне страшно,- она тяжело дышала.- Кто он? Что, черт побери, происходит? Я не могу ему помочь, Сэм, но я снова вижу его.

-Кого, Сэмми? Что случилось? – Сэм взял ее руки в свои.- Я хочу помочь, дай мне понять, что случилось.

-Тот парень… лицо… ему выстрелили в лицо… господи…- она вырвала руки из рук Сэма и убежала в туалет.

Сэм вскочил и последовал за ней.

-Сэмми?- осторожно постучал он в дверь.

-Я… мне уже лучше, Сэм,- отозвалась она глухо.- Дай мне мину… минутку…- повторила она, задохнувшись в приступе рвоты.

-Я сделаю чай,- сказал он.

Когда она вышла, он ждал на кухне, протягивая ей кружку.

-Крепкий, сладкий.

-Не люблю сладкий чай,- поморщилась она.

-Это поможет,- Сэм сунул кружку в ее руки.- Ты белая как мел.

-Мне такого не снилось даже когда Джон погиб, а тут… и самое страшное, что это не сон. Я знаю, что это не сон, но я не знаю, почему это не сон,- она не соображала, что говорила, на автомате прихлебывая чай и даже не замечая, что пьет.

-Это знаки? Можешь описать того человека?

-Я уже видела его,- не слышала Саманта.- Он что-то хочет от меня и той женщины. Он просит нас. Она не из этого времени, она из бу…

-Саманта, Сэмми,- он чуть встряхнул ее за плечи и она как будто очнулась.

-Господи, гадость какая!- она скривилась, отставив кружку.- Сладкий чай! Фу!

-Сэмми, тебе лучше полежать, я вызову врача,- он обнял ее.

-Нет, мне уже лучше. Не надо врача, Сэм. Это те же видения, приви… короче, это те же девочки из настроечной таблицы, только это мальчики. Не важно,- помотала она головой.- Который час?

-Пять утра. Мы гуляли с Энни, потом я уже входил к себе, как услышал твои крики.

-Пять утра… гулял…- повторила Саманта, отдышавшись.- Кошмар какой-то.

-Почему ты ушла вчера?

-Ловила одного ублюдка, торгующего наркотой в клубе. Джин его допросил в своем стиле.

-Джин? Так он был в клубе?

-Ты же видел машину, конечно, он там был. И потом еще ноги болели из-за обуви, он меня на руках нес от управления полиции.

-Ты точно в порядке?

-В полном. Отдышусь и сделаю променад.

-В пять утра?

-Хотела побегать, потренироваться, а то с этими событиями я скоро потеряю форму и меня разнесет как рождественскую индюшку от начинки.

-Бегать? В твоем состоянии?

-У меня нормальное состояние. Спасибо, что помог, а теперь иди поспи.

-Если хочешь, я могу с тобой…

-Сэм, мы почти двое суток на ногах, все-таки я спала больше, чем ты.

-Вообще-то я выспался днем.

-Не важно.

-Погоди, я только переоденусь.

-Сэм, не на…

-Просто подожди меня. Я тоже иногда бегаю по утрам, так что все нормально.

-Сэм, но я…

-Дождись меня.

Он хлопнул дверью.

-Ромео,- фыркнула она, тепло улыбнувшись, и побрела переодеваться.

Они бежали молча, экономя силы. Это девчонки не могут бегать, не болтая, но Саманта предпочитала спорт болтовне. Сэм выглядел довольно необычно в серых спортивных штанах, простой белой футболке, спортивной куртке и кроссовках, но такой он нравился Саманте даже больше, чем в кожаной куртке и брюках-клеш. Он был почти родным… то есть родным по времени, если забыть то, где они находились сейчас.

Просто бежать, ни о чем не думая, освободившись от всего и всех. Двое свободных людей посреди безлюдных улиц - молодые, красивые, сильные, рука об руку, плечо к плечу.

Добежав до парка, они остановились.

-Прогрелись, а теперь как насчет спарринга, Малдер?- предложила Саманта, делая шутливый выпад и очень быстро боксируя в воздух.

-Не против, Скалли,- тот принял низкую стойку.

-О-о-о, ты шутишь,- протянула Саманта, глядя на симпатично оттопыренную задницу мужчины.- Я завалю тебя и отымею прямо здесь,- пафосно заявила она, вставая на одно колено и глядя на Сэма снизу вверх.

-Докажи,- пригласил он к началу.

Саманта широко улыбнулась и поманила его пальцем, а когда он подбежал, сделала подсечку как в том заброшенном здании. Тем не менее Сэм мгновенно вскочил.

-Брюс Ли! – запальчиво выкрикнул он.- Стиль Орла!

-Ванн Дамм,- пробасила Саманта.- Стиль… Терминатора!

Сэм прыснул, наклонив голову и танком поперев на девушку.

-Эй, врежешься в дерево!- та закрутила его за шею и свалила на землю.

-Аррррр… я буду Тигром!- Сэм вскочил на четвереньки и поднял руку, изображая хищника.

-Ну тебя, Тайлер,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Я оседлаю тебя и прокачусь верхом, бодрая коняшка.

-Серьезно, Сэмми, я не силен в карате,- уже менее дурачливо сказал Сэм.- Бокс, может быть?

-Не владею,- покачала головой Саманта.- Тогда разделимся, я позанимаюсь с палками, а ты можешь боксировать. Только умоляю – не убегай далеко, чтобы не пришлось тебя снова искать.

-Да, мамочка,- Сэм поднялся и принял позу боксера, тут же забыв о девушке.

Та вздохнула. Мальчишка…

Под ногами как раз валялись какие-то палки, прутья, словно приготовленные для костра – то, что нужно.

Выбрав две наименее сучковатые, Саманта приняла низкую позу и взмахнула палками.

Если бы кто-нибудь видел в утренний час эту странную пару, тот отметил бы силу и красоту грации, с которой мужчина боксировал с невидимым противником, резко выдыхая воздух, наклоняясь, уходя от ударов невидимки-партнера, приседая, уворачиваясь, кружа на месте; и резкость движений молодой женщины с палками в обеих руках, которыми она крутила как вертолет лопастями, вскрикивая при особо сильных ударах, работая слаженно руками и ногами, в то время как мужчина работал больше руками.

Вообще-то наблюдатель был, он стоял, прислонившись в дереву, оставаясь как будто бы в тени, хотя особо прятаться и не стремился. Скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись боком к дереву и для верности уперев ногу в дерево, он неспешно курил, оценивая полет длинных ног девушки и точность ударов мужчины.

-Я взмокла,- девушка скинула спортивную куртку, мужчина уже давно бросил свою за землю, оба остались в футболках.

Девушка сделала красивый перекат и схватила мужчину за ноги.

-Сосредоточенность, Сэм!- напомнила она.- Ты открыт для…

Она увернулась от удара, летевшего ей в лицо, блокировала, ударила сама – партнер ушел от удара, схватив ее за шею, делая подсечку и намечая удар в живот.

Девушка кувыркнулась через голову, вскочив.

-Нехорошо обижать девочек, Малдер,- пожаловалась она.

-Скалли, я тебя привяжу к дереву и выпорю,- пообещал Сэм, намечая удар ей в живот.

-Сильнее бей!- крикнула она, ударив его в солнечное сплетение. Тот свалился на землю.- Черт, Сэм, ты как? – кинулась она к нему и тут же была сбита на землю и оседлана как строптивая лошадь.

-Сосредоточенность, Джонс!- напомнил Сэм.

Саманта наслаждалась тяжестью тела на ней недолго.

-Знаешь, что есть у мальчиков и чего нет у девочек?- коварно спросила она, хватая его за промежность.- Вообще-то я имела в виду наглость и самоуверенность, но и это тоже.

-Сучка,- зашипел Сэм, отдышавшись и сильно сжав ногами талию девушки. Та резко выдохнула.- Радуйся, что не по груди.

-Ты говнюк, Тайлер, ты это знаешь? – она на четвереньках выползла из-под него.

Сэм поднял тонкий прут и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии стегнуть упругую задницу перед собой. Визг Саманты разнесся по парку.

Человек, наблюдавший эту картину, закашлялся, выронив фляжку и вытирая проступившие слезы.

-Господи…- выдохнул он, отдышавшись.

-Ну все, Малдер!- заорала Саманта, вскакивая на ноги и догоняя припустившего рысью Сэма, однако далеко не убегающего, а почему-то кружащего по площадке.

Сэм хохотал во все горло и позволил себя догнать. С точки зрения наблюдателя, это больше похоже на заигрывания – вот сейчас девушка догонит парня, прижмет его к стволу дерева, закинет длинные ноги ему на талию… но ничего этого не произошло.

-Сэм, пусть это не настоящее, но здесь нужна нормальная физическая подготовка,- Саманта остановилась и уперла руки в крутые бока.- Нужно работать головой, руками, ногами, практически всем, что есть.

-Давай, ты будешь силовиком, а я займусь логикой и всем прочим?- Сэм подошел к ней, копируя ее позу.

-Сэм, мы оба знаем, что это ничем хорошим не кончится. Я даже не знаю, с какой стороны подобраться к завалам папок, я понятия не имею, что писать в отчетах, мне это даже не интересно. Побегать – да, сыграть Лару Крофт – да…

-Ты же говорила Ангела Чарли?

-Да плевать! Сэм, бумажки меня медленно убьют. Завтра займись отчетами сам или попроси Энни, я и близко к ним не подойду – это документы пусть и нереальные, но все-таки… люблю порядок, знаешь ли.

-Ладно. Кстати, ты заметила слежку?

Она кивнула, расплывшись в улыбке.

-Если у него не встал на мои шикарные сиськи, это будет смертельное оскорбление для всех женщин и всех сисек,- прошептала она.

-На счет три?- подмигнул Сэм.

-Три,- кивнула Саманта.

-Доброе утро, шеф!- гаркнули два голоса одновременно.

-Ублюдки! - восхитился Хант, отлипая от дерева и подходя к парочке.- Это был спектакль?

-Вообще-то должна была быть тренировка, - сообщила Саманта, оборачиваясь.

-Джонс, подскажи секрет такого цветущего вида? – поинтересовался Хант.

-Эм… здоровый образ жизни, никакого алкоголя и сигарет?- пожала она плечами, благодарная за то, что он не выдал вчерашнего разговора и дурацкой ситуации с ее длинным языком.

-Что ты здесь делаешь, шеф? Рано утром, в парке… очередное дело?- Сэм поднял с земли свою спортивную куртку и куртку Саманты.

-Решил подышать свежим воздухом, Сэмми-бой,- Хант прикурил сигарету.- Когда в отделе работают педики типа тебя и цыпы вроде Картрайт и Джонс, приходится держать себя в форме.

-И как – получается?- беззлобно уколол Сэм.

-Джонс, что ты думаешь обо мне?- повернулся Хант к девушке.

-Определенно, альфа-самец,- кивнула та полушутливо-полусерьезно, глядя в глаза мужчине.

-Видишь, Тайлер? – обернулся Хант к Сэму.- Джин Джини лучший в любом виде.

-Э… Сэм, дай мне минутку пошептаться с шефом,- попросила Саманта, забирая куртку.

-Да, конечно. Я, пожалуй, домой. Шеф…

-Хорошо, я догоню,- пообещала она вслед неспеша убегающему Сэму.

-Что-то хотела, Джонс?- мужчина равнодушно смотрел на нее.

-Я не хотела вчера так…- она опустила голову.

-Знаешь принципы работы команды, Джонс?- спросил он тоном выше.

-Эм… доверие и что-то еще? – она взглянула на нее.

-Доверие прежде всего,- кивнул он, закуривая.- А так же привязанность, преданность, ответственность. Кстати, со всей этой суматохой я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение своей драгоценной шкуры.

-Уже поблагодарил, а вот я так и не поинтересовалась, как ты себя чувствовал и чувствуешь теперь после похищения. Все нормально?

-Волю Джина Ханта не сломить ни одному ублюдку, детка. А царапины давно зажили.

-Джин, там были не царапины, ты был едва жив, но сказал, что Сэм выписался чуть ли не на следующий день, а ты сам… а когда ты выписался?

-Едва очнулся, детка. С чего ты так озаботилась моим здоровьем?

-Я… просто… я же работаю у тебя… то есть на тебя… с тобой…

-Ну да,- он, казалось бы, не поверил, но возражать не стал. – Как сама? Как ноги?

-Нормально,- ей вдруг захотелось обнять его, прижаться, чтобы ощутить на коже прикосновение его рук в перчатках.

-Ты мне доверяешь?- вдруг нарушил он сложившуюся тишину.

-Что? Э… я… ну да, да, конечно. Ну… вообще-то… не пойми меня неправильно, но я все-таки из другого мира и все такое, но да, доверяю насколько могу.

-Ты и Тайлер говорите одно и то же, я ни черта вас не понимаю,- скривился Хант.- Но вот что я скажу, Джонс, я однажды доверил тебе свою жизнь и не пожалел об этом ни на миг.

-Ты не должен так говорить,- у нее пересохло во рту.- Не надо, пожалуйста. Не сейчас.

-Джонс, не начинай!- еще чуть повысил он голос.- Джин Хант не так часто говорит кому-то о полном и безграничном доверии, так что пользуйся. Ты и Тайлер – два моих лучших детектива.

-Но это же была моя работа, только и всего!- возразила она.- Я уверена, что и до меня находились люди, вытаскивающие тебя из западни или… вы же копы, это для вас нормально!

-Вы? – его брови чуть приподнялись.

-Мы,- поправилась она, надевая куртку.- Джин, я ценю доверие, но… то есть, я действительно горда, правда, это для меня очень важно, но… я живу в каком-то сюрреалистичном мире, то есть… нет, я… господи, я уже замерзла,- она поежилась. Разговор принимал опасный оборот – она хотела найти информацию по Ханту, распотрошить его на атомы, узнать, как он тикает, понять, какого черта ему от нее надо, а как можно предать человека после того, как он в глаза говорит, что доверяет тебе свою жизнь? - Джин, я правда… мне…

-Иди сюда,- он притянул ее к себе поближе, укутывая своим пальто. – Когда ты прекратишь мямлить?

-У меня какой-то ступор на тебя,- выдохнула она, не смея обнять его и млея от ощущения близости его горячего тела, запаха его одеколона, всего того, чем и кем он был.

-У тебя нет на меня ступора. Ты единственная после Тайлера, кто открыто может сказать мне в лицо, что я ублюдок,- спокойно сказал Хант, обнимая ее.- Но Тайлеру такое с рук не сойдет.

-А мне?- она подняла голову, но он смотрел куда-то вдаль.

-Не могу же я врезать цыпе!- он переступил ногами и она ухватилась за его торс, чтобы не упасть. – Не заигрывай!- предупредил он строго.

Она не ответила, прижав руку к его сердцу и ощущая жар его кожи под рубашкой.

-Ты горячий,- пробормотала она.

-Господи Иисусе, Джонс, ты меня пугаешь своими высказываниями! Какой я по-твоему должен быть?! Я мужик, а не кусок льда.

Она опустила руку, отстранилась.

-Что, я такой горячий, что до смерти тебя пугаю? – не обиделся он, разглядывая ее.- Ты побледнела.

-Просто… Сэм… я обещала его догнать,- она махнула рукой в сторону. Голос вышел жалким, извиняющимся.

-Прыгай в машину, и ты его обгонишь,- Хант выудил из кармана ключи.

-Нет, спасибо,- сказала она, отходя от него и стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.- Это тренировка, а так, если буду разъезжать на машине, тело само в форме не останется.

-У тебя роскошное тело, детка, чего тебе еще надо?

-Бег, свободу, адреналин, напряжение мышц, прогрев внутренних органов – многое. Я побегу, а то Сэм начнет волноваться,- отмазка вышла нелепая, но Хант не стал озвучивать ту же мысль.

-Джонс,- каким-то новым тоном произнес он. Она обернулась.- Ты точно чокнутая, но я тебе доверяю.

И снова в его глазах было то самое нечитаемое выражение – дикая смесь эмоций, подвластная только ему одному.

Саманта судорожно сглотнула и нервно кивнула.

-Хорошо, я учту,- она опустила взгляд.- Я побегу… до завтра, шеф.

Она отвернулась и побежала, но не так же легко, как прибыла сюда, а буквально в панике, как спортсмен бегать не должен.

Хант проводил ее долгим взглядом, вытащил новую сигарету и прикурил, после чего вернулся к тому дереву, где был до того, как обнаружил эту парочку.

-Меня напрягает не то, где я, а то что это за мир, Сэм,- они шли назад пешком, слишком уставшие, чтобы бежать и слишком занятые, чтобы молчать.- Он сказал о доверии именно тогда, когда я хотела это слышать. Я начинаю сомневаться в нем, в тебе, в себе, а я ненавижу сомневаться в себе.

-Почему во мне?

-Сэм, первое, что я сделала, попав сюда – подралась с тобой. Саманта Тайлер-Джонс против Сэма Тайлера. Секи намек. А потом Хант и я готова была трахнуть его прямо там. Но это Хант, а не Харт. Это не Джон, Сэм. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, что он погиб, а шеф – не он, хотя я не отказалась бы, будь это правдой. Нет, в самом деле, ты мог бы видеть фото Джона в Сети, представить его своим шефом, но почему я? Почему под его начало? Знаешь, что страшнее всего – не запутанность, даже не то, что мне нравится этот мир. Страшнее то, что мне нравится то, кто я.

-То есть?

-Смотри, я не коп, но попадаю я в полицию детективом, далее – я не героиня, я бы никогда не полезла под пули ради симпатичной мордашки и упругой попки – не обижайся, Сэм. Но мне дают команду и я несусь, сломя голову спасать совершенно чужого мне мужика, это делаю я, которой должно бы быть насрать на него. Но я бегу и спасаю просто потому, что он – это он, и я знаю, что он не Джон. Дальше интереснее – копы. Я не коп, но это увлекает, все эти погони, стрельба, наркотики, шеф, вышибающий мозги всему, что ему не нравится. А дальше больше. Заложники… Сэм, я бы не полезла спасать людей, поскольку мне наплевать на всех. Нет, правда, мне реально наплевать, но здесь можно все и я хочу рискнуть, мне это тоже нравится и меня это пугает до полусмерти. Меня не прельщает реальность – там я никто, а здесь я что-то, часть какой-то команды, чего-то большого, пусть и не настоящего. Кстати… я уже сомневаюсь, что этот мир ненастоящий и черт подери, меня это даже радует и потому пугает, потому, что радует. Я как будто растворяюсь в где-то или в нигде. Я хочу шефа, богом клянусь, что порву любую курицу, хоть вздохни она в его сторону, но это неправильно. Он мне не шеф, он мне никто. Я ежедневно просыпаюсь с мыслью, что он – не Джон, я уговариваю себя и я же себе же верю. Я понимаю, что мне действительно нравится быть с Хантом просто потому, что он Хант и точка. Да, он говнюк, он ублюдок, но он как будто бы свой ублюдок, я хочу ему верить, хочу довериться и я до смерти этого боюсь допустить, потому постоянно бунтую и сражаюсь сама с собой, потому, что это неправильно, потому, что не могу дать себе волю довериться тому, кого я не знаю, кого не хочу знать, с кем не хочу иметь ничего общего, но… верю, доверяюсь и хочу. Вот что страшно, Сэм. Я теряю себя, не теряя себя. Меня мучают галлюцинации. Тебе хорошо – девочка одна, а у меня таких двое, плюс молодой парень с огнестрельным ранением в лицо, какая-то женщина, какие-то видения, как будто я в водовороте и меня затягивает внутрь чего-то. Я даже не пытаюсь барахтаться, но я почему-то не иду ко дну и не всплываю. Меня просто вертит во все стороны как щепку.

-Ты действительно изменилась.

-Но откуда мне знать, что и я – настоящая? Что если я – это ты? Я Саманта, ты – Сэм. Одни фамилии с незначительной разницей, один мир, куда нас занесло, родственники, которых мы видим, события, в которых оба участвуем.

-Но ты же не родилась…

-Это законы перемещения во времени и пространстве – не встречаться с самими собой, но мы встречались. То есть я нет, поскольку меня даже нет, но ты – да. И матери. Мы же видели наших матерей, а ты еще и отца. Сэм, это что-то иное, это может быть настоящим, черт, да я хочу, чтобы это было настоящим!

-Но мы в коме, нас сбили машины!

-Если оставить без внимания лучшие теории о пришельцах или Докторе Кто, мы точно где-то в межмирье, но это настоящее. Можно допустить, что они все мертвецы, но… Сэм, ты целовался с Энни? У нее бьется сердце? Она испытывает голод, жажду, любовь, страх? У нее есть жизнь, работа, друзья, семья. Будь она мертвой, могло ли у нее все это быть? И шеф… сегодня он меня обнял, Сэм, я едва не кончила прямо там. Он настоящий, живой. Он Джин Хант, мать его дери. Я понимаю, что он – это он, он не Джон и меня это устраивает, потому как Джон не был настолько ублюдком. И я боюсь его. Да-да, я знаю, что завтра он снова будет отдавать приказы, а я снова должна буду сопротивляться просто потому, что если я подчинюсь, я признаю власть кого-то или чего-то над собой, признаю то, чего нет, то, кем я не являюсь.

-И что тогда? Бунтовать постоянно? Ни туда, ни сюда?

-Сэм, представь две кружки молока – одна с охлажденным только из-под коровы, а вторая со свежайшим, жирным, вкусным, но пастеризованным. Вроде бы все одинаковое, но одно молоко мертвое, второе живое. Как понять, какое из них какое, если одна температура, один вкус. Да, утопичный пример, но все же?

-Анализы… м-м-м… тесты на жирность, на микробиологию. Я не знаю.

-Вот именно! Мне плевать, что это может быть нереальным, потому что реальность хуже. Я хочу эту реальность. Эту, где я чувствую себя настоящей, живой. Я, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, здесь та, которой была когда-то, с чуть исправленным чувством ответственности и странным долгом перед собой и кем-то еще.

-Но наступит время и придется очнуться в палате в больнице, начинать новую старую жизнь…

-Нет, потому что я не уйду отсюда! Лучше смерть, чем та жизнь. Если это смерть, тем лучше, если там смерть – тем хуже.

-Саманта, там жизнь! О чем ты вообще говоришь?!

-Энни, Сэм. Энни, милая трогательная девушка, которая непостижимым образом заставляет чувствовать ветер на коже, соль на губах, жар кожи. Энни помогла мне справиться с собой, когда я была совсем одна и нуждалась в поддержке. Энни помогла мне поднять команду на ваши с шефом поиски. Энни встречается с тобой и ты с ней счастливее, чем там, в другой жизни.

-Ты же не хочешь сказать, что это мир фантазий Энни?

-Не говори ерунды! Я не уверена, что ее мозг способен был бы придумать заложников в Манчестерском соборе, если она не сумасшедшая. В теории, может и могла бы – вытащить картинки из наших разумов, создать абсурдные ситуации с их участием, заставить нас двигаться, чтобы спасти призраки и воспоминания… нет, Сэм, это не Энни. Да даже если и она – плевать. У девчонки неплохая фантазия.

-Саманта, это не игры. Рей чуть не погиб от взрыва весной! Ты же не думаешь, что Энни могла бы смоделировать ситуацию и подвергнуть опасности живого человека?

-А что если могла бы? Что если это часть какого-то плана?

-Снова зеленые человечки, Скалли?

-Ну а что если?.. Да, генетический эксперимент – кто сильнее, отважнее, наглее… или наоборот – кто слабее, тот проиграет. Почему я тянусь к ней и Ханту? Почему мне нравится полиция, хотя мне бы бежать от вас подальше? Почему этот мир такой… не знаю… такой!

-Послушала бы ты себя.

-Что? Ты так смотришь, как будто у меня антенны на голове.

-«Шеф»!

-И что?

-Не Хант, не Джин – шеф! И так почти постоянно.

-Видишь! Видишь? Ты это сам заметил, а у меня это на автомате. Как будто это правильно, хотя это в корне неверно. Я хочу такого шефа, чтобы не думать, не нести бесконечную ответственность, чтобы кто-то позаботился, кто-то помог, подтолкнул, указал, пусть даже ткнул носом. Надоело трахаться с Марио за скидки в поставке выпивки, надоели одни и те же лица год за годом и один бар как вечное клеймо стыда. Там я не нужна никому, здесь…

-Говори.

-По сути, так же никому не нужна, но это не так больно ранит. Работа у копов не остановится и без меня, люди так же будут ходить по магазинам и умирать, но там я словно задыхаюсь, а здесь впервые за пять лет могу вздохнуть свободно. Может, там я умираю, а здесь, в этом загробно-нереальном мире пробуждаюсь заново.

-Но я не умер!

-Так я и не позволю! Может, я здесь именно поэтому – защищать тебя, отправить тебя домой любой ценой. Что еще я могу делать во времени, где меня нет?

-Значит, откажешься от идеи препарировать шефа?

-Нет, Сэм. Именно потому я и не могу отказаться, что я обязана докопаться до истины. Он замечательный человек, я не желаю ему вреда, но мне нужна всего лишь информация о нем. Я никому ничего не скажу, даже тебе. Прости, Сэм. Но я хочу понять кто он, что он, почему он и из чего он. Он не пришелец, он человек, гордый, сильный, но он что-то скрывает, а я не могу верить человеку, который что-то скрывает и является моим начальником.

-А ты что-то скрываешь?

-Все скрывают, но не у всех есть ручные глюки и мальчики кровавые в глазах.

-Саманта… почему ты это делаешь? Не повторяй, но почему именно с ним?

-А с кем? С Энни? В теории бы да, кто в тени - у того тузы, но… Почему я вообще полезла спасать его, хотя понимала, что он мне никто? Почему я хочу его до дрожи в коленках и ровно настолько же боюсь? Почему он именно тот, кому я всей душой хочу доверять и потому и не могу? Сэм, я ведь даже ничего о нем не знаю, но он сказал, что доверяет мне, и все – я готова лить слезы в подушку и отказаться от всего ради него, как будто он для меня - все. Он как будто играет, или управляет, или ждет помощи, дружбы, чего-то еще. Ему наплевать на нас, я уверена, но он рискует собой – ты же говорил. Он на равных и впереди. Мне будет стыдно, больно и противно от того, что я с ним сделаю, но я должна, Сэм. Если я дойду до той точки, когда смогу сказать ему, себе, тебе, прочим, что люблю его больше жизни как Джона – назад пути не будет. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда, я вообще не хочу верить в эту ерунду… Он наверняка знает, что я к нему испытываю, все наверняка знают – я же здесь почти не скрываю чувств и эмоций, но, Сэм, он как будто пытается дать мне время одуматься. Совпадение, что мы постоянно наталкиваемся на него, куда бы не пошли? Клуб, где хотели просто отдохнуть, теперь парк, где просто хотели потренироваться и подурачиться. Сэм, это слежка за нами или что-то еще?

-Он коп, у него работа на первом месте.

-Даже в выходные? Но почему он находит нужные слова тогда, когда они действительно нужны? Он считает тебя другом, он доверяет мне, хотя не должен. Почему, Сэм? Тонкий психоанализ или холодный расчет приблизить к себе слишком недоверчивых людей из другого мира?

-Я не знаю, Сэмми. Он великолепный начальник, хотя я и не всегда согласен в его методами ведения дел. Он горяч, вспыльчив, иногда он действительно ублюдок, но это работает, он любит свой город и желает очистить его от мусора.

-Волк – санитар леса?

-Почему бы и нет?

-А ты считаешь его другом? Ты действительно веришь ему и доверил бы свою жизнь?

Он ответил не сразу, но твердо.

-Да, Саманта. Он мой друг и я бы доверился ему.

-А если он попросит помощи, ты поможешь?

-Помогу.

-Но если он нереален…

-Мне все равно. Саманта, я был там, с ним, он, я и пятеро ублюдков. Он метался как тигр в клетке, когда они принялись за меня, но он и сам пострадал. Саманта, я видел этот взгляд, он готов был перегрызть им глотки за меня. Мне было страшно, но ему – нет.

-Я так и не знаю, что там было. Он мне не сказал.

-Меня почти сразу же вырубили, я очнулся в больнице. Пришел в себя, а он рядом – орет на медсестер и требует, чтобы обо мне заботились как о принце Уэльском. Он не подумал, что принцу бы полежать в тишине, но все равно…

-Он сказал, что ты как-то быстро оправился и понесся искать меня.

-У меня гематомы на груди были размером с яблоко, а живот был похож на дохлую фиолетовую медузу. Саманта, но ты не видела его тело – на нем живого места не было.

-Я знала, но он скрывал,- прошептала она.

-Медсестры обрабатывали ему раны на груди – там был один сплошной кровоподтек. Просто, мать его, сплошной фиолетовый цвет. Но он не жаловался, терпел как настоящий мужик. У него целого осталось только лицо – так его отделали. Я даже не уверен, что у него там в трусах стало – его избивали с особым садизмом.

-Господи…- выдохнула она. – Почему же я тогда не спросила? Почему я вообще сбежала? Это не похоже на меня, я бы не бросила умирать людей, ради которых сама чуть не отдала концы. Да я бы и спасать-то никого не пошла – ну какой из меня супергерой?!

-Но ты пошла, спасла, а потом разум не выдержал и сдался, потому ты и сбежала.

-Сэм, я в таком ужасе, что готова сбежать даже сейчас, хотя еще не знаю куда. А что если я уже сейчас люблю его? Этого шефа, которого не хочу называть шефом, этого Джина, который не Джон, этого странного человека, мужчину с горячим сердцем, которого собираюсь уничтожить. Которого должна уничтожить ради правды. Который мне нравится до такой степени, что я готова убивать ради него. Сэм, что мне делать?

Они дошли до дома и остановились.

-Я не знаю, Саманта. Я сам в таком же положении, но… просто я не знаю.

Он обнял ее и скрылся в квартире.


	11. Chapter 11

День прошел как-то пресно. Саманта прошлась по магазинам, купила новую кровать, красивые занавески, ткани, чтобы украсить квартиру. Это было как-то неправильно, отчасти глупо – она не собиралась надолго задерживаться, но все равно, душа жаждала чего-то светлого, нового.

Купив продуктов, она вернулась домой, занялась приборкой.

Вышло славно – чисто, красиво, светло. Берлога стала похожа на приличную… берлогу – уютную такую, почти домашнюю.

Сэм ушел к Энни, так что выбор на вечер был невелик – пялиться в телевизор или проветриваться верхом в седле нового красавца-зверя.

Разумеется, девушка выбрала наиболее подходящий вариант.

Почему-то гонка по дорогам не приносила облегчения. Байк слушался ее как верный пес, но что-то было как будто бы не так. Послушный движениям рук руль, удобное седло, блеск металла, ровный гул двигателя, все было на своем месте, но что-то мешало, как та крохотная горошинка под перинами принцессы. Байк – это всего лишь байк, Саманта всегда это говорила и никогда не очеловечивала своего «коня», но не сейчас. Между длинными ногами девушки как будто находилось тело хищника, горячее, послушное ее воле, мыслям.

Она остановилась около какого-то дома чуть ли не на окраине города, сняла шлем, отдышалась. Кто она - злой ангел или загнанный в угол кролик? Почему она готова кусать протянутую в молитве о помощи руку? Почему Хант, не знающий ее, готов доверять ей? Дело же не в том, что она, едва прибыв в его отдел, попала в водоворот событий и спасла его? И почему он купил ей этот байк – мечту любого ценителя? Почему именно «Короля»? Это почти две тысячи долларов, если не больше. Едва ли Хант мог предвидеть ее реакцию на этого красавца.

Конечно, Kawasaki заслуживал того, чтобы его едва ли не облизывали от руля до колес, но почему именно Kawasaki? Та же марка, что была у нее в будущем… то есть в настоящем… там.

Мимо нее проехала Кортина. Именно проехала, а не с визгом пронеслась, как обычно.

-Ах, да чтоб тебя!- зашипела Саманта, отставляя байк и осторожно выглядывая за угол.- Ты что же, шпионишь за мной?

Но ее никто не видел. Хант вышел из машины, обошел ее, открыл дверь, подавая руку незнакомой женщине.

-Ты галантный кавалер, Джин,- томно произнесла та – высокая стройная женщина, довольно красивая, темноволосая в коротком облегающем платье какой-то не понятной в полумраке расцветки и короткой светлой шубке.

-Ни одна цыпочка не скажет, что Джин Джини не умеет обходиться с женщинами по достоинству,- услышала Саманта его голос.

-Что?- у девушки открылся рот от удивления. Хант, мать его, был до тошноты обходителен как какой-то Казанова.

Женщина подошла к мужчине ближе, прикоснулась к его щеке ладонью и прильнула к его губам в поцелуе, второй рукой обвивая его за шею и играя с его волосами. Никакой жестокости, никакой агрессии в ответ, как думала Саманта, не было. Он очень бережно обнял ее за талию, наклонившись к ее губам.

-Чтоб меня…- еле слышно выдохнула Саманта, глядя на это представление.

Тем временем мужчина прижал женщину к Кортине, его рука уже блуждала по ее спине, спускаясь на талию, задницу – у Саманты глаза на лоб полезли, во рту пересохло как в пустом колодце.

Женщина что-то промурлыкала, потянув мужчину за галстук в дом. Хант улыбнулся и скрылся за дверями следом за ней.

-Да вы, блин, шутите,- убито произнесла Саманта, пустым взглядом глядя на дверь дома из-за угла.

Наконец, она решает, что стоять и изображать из себя статую самой себе непрактично и сползает на землю и полнейшем шоке.

Джин, мать его, Хант… местный Казанова, ловелас, гребаный ублюдок… он вел себя с той курицей просто как домашний котенок с нежной хозяйкой!

Нет, Саманта не испытывала ревность, хотя запросто могла бы потягаться с этой женщиной всем, чем наградила ее природа, но…

-Черт, Джин, как это вообще возможно? – она зажмурилась, покачала головой.

Хант был говнюком на работе, был говнюком вне работы, но чтобы не быть говнюком с женщинами?..

И это Сэм-то Ромео?!

Она затрясла головой. Почему-то Саманта была уверена, что он ведет себя со всеми одинаково – с коллегами, подозреваемыми, женщинами, даже с женой – святая, должно быть, была женщина! – но чтобы так… так… обходительно, мать его?..

Да, Хант мог был быть разным, если судить по тому, что увидела Саманта. Черт, у него была довольно бурная личная жизнь!

На проститутку эта дама не тянула, если только она не была очень дорогой проституткой, подумала Саманта. Но вряд ли Джин стал бы целовать такую цыпочку, хотя… кто же знает, что намешано в этой голове?

-О-о-о, Джи-и-ин!- донеслось из приоткрытого окна.

-О, че-е-ерт!- застонала Саманта, вскочив и оседлав байк.- Господи боже всемогущий! – застонала она, нажимая газ и уносясь в ночь – прочь от этого дома греха и соблазна.

Домчавшись до дома, она стрелой взлетела к себе и заперлась, прижавшись спиной к двери. Сердце стучало как ненормальное, воздух выходил из легких с хрипами и свистом, колени подгибались, а перед глазами все еще стояла проклятая картина – высокий красивый мужчина в пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти нежно целовал незнакомую Саманте женщину.

-Господи…- застонала Саманта, сползая на пол около двери и закрывая лицо ладонями.- Ну почему я там, где ты, и ты, там, где я?

Поспать толком не удалось, вдобавок довольно громко пришел домой Сэм, напевая какую-то песню модного исполнителя:

-Take your records, take your freedom

Take your memories I don't need 'em

Take your space and take your reasons

But you'll think of me…

-Сэм, час ночи!- высунулась Саманта в двери.- Какого черта ты орешь?

-Я пою,- сообщил неприлично счастливый мужчина таким тоном, как будто заявление девушки его смертельно оскорбило.

-Ты что, трахнул Энни или целовался с Хантом? – подозрительно потянула носом девушка. От мужчины неприлично разило развратом и почему-то виски.

-Я провел фантастический вечер, Саманта, и я не гей,- обиделся тот, открывая дверь своей квартиры.

Упускать такой шанс и не выпытать свежие подробности было грешно – Саманта выскочила из квартиры и влетела в апартаменты Сэма.

-Насчет геев – это ты зря, песенка принадлежит тому парню, что замужем за тем парнем… да не важно, рассказывай!

-Я не целова… ик!.. вался с Хантом!- Сэм был фантастически пьян и ровно настолько же счастлив.

-Но от тебя разит грехом! Что же тогда стряслось?

-Они наш… нашли способ выта… как вытащить… ик!.. меня отсюда.

Саманта села на пол по-турецки.

-Врачи?

-Врачи… ик!

-И ты надрался как рыбка в пруду?

-Сэмми, я счастлив!- он обхватил ее за шею и притянул для поцелуя.

-Я рада за тебя,- от души произнесла Саманта, но мягко оттолкнула его на кровать.- Помочь раздеться?

-Сэмми, я тебя люблю, Сэмми. Нет, я правда тебя люблю, Сэмми!

-Господи, сколько счастья и все мне одной – то один распускает хвост перед какими-то цыпами, то второй надирается до голубых слоников,- закатила глаза Саманта, стаскивая с мужчины ботинки и брюки.

-Я не гей!- снова произнес тот.

-А у меня среди друзей немало геев,- погрустнела девушка.- Я смотрела гей-парады в Лондоне по телевизору, это красиво.

-Скажи еще, что смотрела и гей-порно,- проворчал Сэм, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке.

-Можешь считать меня высоким ценителем,- согласилась Саманта, помогая другу, снимая с него рубашку и закутывая одеялом.- Спи, счастливчик.

-И я не гей,- сонно пробормотал Сэм, проваливаясь в сон.

-Стопроцентно, даже мной проверено,- Саманта расплылась в улыбке, выключила свет и вышла, мурлыкая себе под нос: - Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you…

Таким образом, после заявления друга о том, что врачи нашли способ вытащить его из этого мира, Саманта спать больше не могла.

И все-таки, Сэм наверняка переспал с Картрайт. Господи, да что за мужики! Один никак не может затащить ее в постель, второй смог, но ему подавай еще другую.

Выпив три кружки кофе, Саманта собралась и поехала на работу.

-Доброе ранее утро, мэм,- поздоровался дежурный.

-Добрейшее, сэр,- ответила Саманта. – Ну все, Тайлер, музыкальная ты гребаная шкатулка, теперь меня не остановить,- прошептала она, неспеша поднимаясь по лестнице.

Поднявшись по лестнице на третий этаж, Саманта набрала побольше воздуха в легкие и запела:

-There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us,

It's all decided for us,

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.

Who wants to live forever.

Who dares to live forever,

When love must die.

-Это еще что за песнопения в участке?!- рявкнул Хант, вышибая ногой дверь.

-But touch my tears with your lips,

Touch my world with your fingertips,

And we can have forever,

And we can love forever,

Forever is our today,

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever,

Forever is our today,

Who waits forever anyway? - закончила Саманта.- Доброе утро, шеф! Как спалось?

-Джонс, ты сдурела орать песни в четыре утра?!- тем же тоном поинтересовался Хант.

-Это классика!- возмутилась Саманта.- Хоть еще и не изданная. И у меня красивый голос!

-Громкий. Какого черта ты здесь так рано?

-Не спалось, сэр,- почти бодро отрапортовала Саманта, проходя мимо мужчины на свое место.

-Джонс, сейчас четыре часа утра, ты орешь в управлении песни, цветешь и пахнешь, от тебя разит виски, и ты заявляешь, что все нормально? – Хант приземлился около ее стола.

-Вполне, кстати, я не пьяна.

Хант наклонился к ее шее, втянул воздух, отчего у девушки по спине побежали мурашки.

-Тайлер? – почему-то спросил он.

-У него… м-м-м… небольшое приятное событие в жизни. Подозреваю, что он идет верным курсом.

Хант вдруг отвернулся, встал, прошел к себе в офис.

-Джин?- Саманта сунулась внутрь.

Хант стоял около окна, сжимая стакан с виски. Он выглядел как-то странно, понуро, чуть сгорбившись, порядком подрастеряв свою гордую стать.

-Джин? – вдруг так захотелось его обнять – он выглядел как потерянный мальчик, такой одинокий. Даже несмотря на то, что она застала его с женщиной, Саманта разрывалась от желания или его прижать к себе и утешить, или двинуть промеж ног.

-Все нормально, детка, - глухо ответил он.

-Джин, что случилось? Ты выглядишь как-то… необычно.

-Вот как? – он обернулся к ней, одним махом уничтожая порцию виски из стакана.

-Ты что-то знаешь о Сэме? – поинтересовалась она, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Что я могу знать, если ты еще ничего не сказала? – спокойно ответил он, наливая себе еще. – Он женится или просто сбегает в свой Гайд?

-Ты решил надраться еще до начала рабочего дня? – прищурила она глаза.

-Я могу выпить ящик, чтобы ты знала, и ничего со мной не случится,- заявил он, приканчивая одним махом и эту дозу и наливая новую.

-Да что с вами, мужчины?! – не выдержала Саманта.- Один заваливается домой в час ночи, горланя песни, второй в четыре утра решает словить всех розовых и голубых слоников!

-Эй, полегче, детка!- Хант уткнул в нее палец, держа стакан. Взгляд его глаз стал совсем уж нечитаемым, словно ему было больно.

-Прости,- Саманта опустила голову.- Мне уйти?

-Как хочешь,- пожал он плечами и отвернулся.

По сути, лучше было бы уйти и Саманта это понимала – он ей никто, хотя и выглядит как единственно родной человек, но он ей никто – это факт. Но его глаза…

Она села на стол, отодвинув бумаги в сторону.

-Я не спрашивала, как ты себя чувствовал после того… после похищения,- начала она.

-Спрашивала и я уже отвечал,- он вылил остаток из бутылки в стакан, залпом его осушил, отошел к столу, порылся в нем и достал непочатую бутылку.

-Джин, тебе… - она проследила глазами чуть подрагивающие пальцы мужчины.- Тебе было больно, но ты заботился о Сэме...

-Хорошему начальнику всегда больно, если кто-то издевается над его подчиненными,- заявил он. – Смею надеяться, что я хороший начальник и коп.

-Ты замечательный,- не стала спорить она.- Но тебе не стоило сбегать из больницы и еще более не стоило Сэму так быстро возвращаться к работе.

-Мы копы, детка, а не чертовы девочки!- повысил голос Хант.- Нас так просто не прошибешь какими-то зубочистками, а Тайлер – отличный коп, хотя и не в меру болтливый и местами чокнутый.

-Джин, Джин… о-о-оу… - он тяжело опустился в кресло, присасываясь прямо к горлышку.- Не стоит так. Да что с тобой?

-Ко мне относятся предвзято, детка,- сказал он,- но мне плевать. Я просто делаю свою работу и делаю ее хорошо.

-Команда ради тебя пойдет на все, ты прав. Крис готов молиться на тебя…

-Крис мальчишка, глупый мальчишка, его еще учить и учить.

-Он хороший парень. И Рей с его неприязнью ко мне…

-Ты его не знаешь.

-Да и не собираюсь, если честно. Энни милая девушка, Сэм…- Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Сэм мой друг, Саманта,- глухо сказал он.- Я ему доверяю. Я стараюсь доверять всем в моей команде.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто…

-Не бери в голову.

Он выглядел как-то странно, устало, совсем не так, как бы должен выглядеть мужчина после бурной ночи с красивой женщиной. И какого черта он делает в полиции так рано?

-Джин, ты в порядке? – она обошла стол и опустилась перед мужчиной на колено.

-Уверен, что о такой твоей позе мечтают все парни города,- хохотнул он, но девушка увидела какую-то искру в его глазах, которая мгновенно пропала.

-Если я могу чем-то помочь, скажи,- попросила она.

-Ты мне доверяешь? – он как будто не пил, тон голоса был ровным, спокойным.

-Я уже говорила,- она отвела взгляд.

-Нет, смотри мне в глаза, когда говоришь!- вдруг резко произнес он, схватив ее лицо руками.- Ты. Мне. Доверяешь?

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и схватилась за его руки.

-Отпусти меня! Что на тебя нашло?

Но пальцы уже разжались, мужчина закрыл глаза.

-Извини.

Она растерялась. Нахлынуло желание сбежать, дать ему по лицу, отобрать чертову бутылку, к которой он опять присосался, прижать его к себе, сбежать в архив и немедленно узнать всю информацию о нем, растоптать его, уничтожить… все вместе и сразу.

-Что еще? – он открыл глаза и взглянул на нее, так и замершую около него.

Вот сейчас можно уколоть его побольнее, сказать, что она видела его с той женщиной, сказать о том, что она почувствовала в тот момент…

-Ничего,- она поднялась с колен.- Ты уверен, что сможешь работать сегодня?

-Я не девочка, Джонс,- снова сказал он.

Он такой беззащитный…

-Если… просто скажи, если что-то…

-Раз пришла, иди начинай работать. Разбери дела, можешь покопаться в архиве насчет убийств женщин в парках.

Саманту как будто ударили по щеке – он знал ее мысли?

-Что? – она обернулась.

-Убийства, Джонс,- поморщился он.- Женщин. В парках. Вынь голову из задницы.

-А… ну да… - она взялась за ручку двери.

-И не смей меня жалеть, девочка,- сказал он на прощание.

-Привет, Рей, Крис, Энни, Сэм! – поздоровалась Саманта с вошедшей командой. Остальные еще не подтянулись.- Сэм, что они сказали?- прошептала она, едва тот сел за свой стол и схватился за голову.

-Они что-то там творят с моей головой,- застонал он, касаясь лбом столешницы.

-Это похмелье, Тайлер!- жизнерадостно провозгласил Хант, нависая над несчастным детективом.- Картрайт, организуй быструю помощь Дороти, пока он не ушел от нас в страну Оз,- распорядился он. Энни кивнула.- Так, ублюдки!- хлопнул он в ладоши, вызвав у Сэма глубокий стон.- Разобрать все «хвосты», доделать отчеты. Тайлер, кончай стонать, ты не в борделе! Джонс, отчет о пятничном! Если ничего не случится, вечером устроим Тайлеру показательные выступления и напомним правила принятия виски.

Саманта схватилась за голову – Сэм был в кошмарном состоянии, помочь с отчетами не мог, Хант требовал разобраться с делами как можно быстрее, но как и что делать, с чего что начинать, она понятия не имела.

-Энни! Энни, как, черт дери, делают отчеты?

-Смешная шутка,- улыбнулась девушка и отошла к себе за стол.

-На этом я печатать ничего не буду,- заявила Саманта, глядя на свою печатную машинку.

-Сэмми, просто напиши от руки, ему все равно,- застонал Сэм.- Господи, по-моему, это не виски, а что-то стимулирующее.

-От тебя разило виски – какое еще стимулирующее?! – шепотом возмутилась она.- Сэм, что они решили делать?

-Лоботомию,- мучительно застонал он с отчаянием.

-Погоди, я быстро, - попросила она и бросилась к Ханту.- Шеф, Сэму лучше в больницу – ему плохо.

-Ему всегда плохо, но это не повод сваливать с работы с утра пораньше, пока остальные будут пахать как Дровосеки и Страшилы.

-Шеф, ему действительно очень плохо и это явно неспроста.

-А, черт! Не отстанешь?

-Алкогольное отравление – это не шутки. Я не думаю, чтобы он смог так налакаться вот так ни с чего. Если бы я могла сказать тебе, что с ним может быть…

-И что же?

-Врачи пытаются вытащить его.

-Джонс, вы там в Гайде когда-нибудь бываете нормальными? Ну хоть кто-нибудь?

-Шеф…

-Господи, Сэм!- раздался крик Энни. Саманту тут же ветром сдуло – Сэм трясся на полу в припадке.

-Энни, скорую, живее! – скомандовала она. – Держись, Сэмми, будь со мной,- она повернула его на бок, приподняв его голову себе на колени.- Что они там задумали, сволочи? – завыла она.- Сэм, держись.

Хант присел рядом.

-Его нужно везти быстрее.

-Нельзя его поднимать, у него припадок!- она оттолкнула его руки.- Ты убьешь его, а я не медик, я не знаю, что делать.

Сэм дернулся в руках девушки, выгнулся, начал задыхаться.

-Господи, что они с тобой делают? – побелела она от страха.- Сэм… Сэмми! Джин, он холодный как лед! Джин, держи его, но не сломай ему руки.

-Джонс, какого черта?! – возмутился он, глядя на то, как девушка рванула на Тайлере ремень и расстегнула зиппер на брюках.- Не время лезть мужику в трусы!

-Нужно ослабить все, что мешает – ремень, рубашку, брюки. Надо будет – стащу с него трусы.

-Картрайт, живо тащи плед! – скомандовал Хант.- Говори, что мне сделать,- потребовал он у Саманты.

-Просто держи его под голову, чтобы он лежал на боку,- она поменялась с мужчиной местами.

-Нашатырный спирт,- Энни поднесла ватку, но Саманта ударила ее по руке.

-Нельзя!

Сем выгнулся так, что встал дугой.

-Держи его! Судороги усилились… черт… дерьмо! Зрачки расширены, на свет не реагируют.

-Мэм, он сжимает пальцы,- заметила Энни, стоя на коленях.

-Не трогай его руки! Где чертовы врачи?!

-Едут, мэм,- крикнул Крис.

Сэм посинел.

-Остановка дыхания,- Саманта перепугалась так, что едва у самой не остановилось сердцебиение.- Разойтись всем! Джин, переверни его на спину, положи на пол.

Хант переложил его на плед.

-Раз-два-три-четыре,- начала отсчет Саманта, ритмично надавливая чуть выше сердца на груди Сэма. Зажав нос мужчине, она с силой вдохнула воздух в его легкие.- Раз-два-три-четыре! – вдох.- Раз-два-три-четыре!- вдох.- Давай же, не смей бросать меня!

Энни заплакала, Крис обнял ее.

-Давай же, Сэм, дыши!- крикнула Саманта.- Дыши!

Он резко вздохнул, лицо порозовело, глаза закрылись и он обмяк.

-Сэм,- она обняла его дрожащими руками.- Джин, сможешь поднять его? Нужно бегом в больницу.

-Он жив? – робко поинтересовался Крис.

Хант осторожно приподнял безвольное тело Тайлера.

-Он временно впал в глубокий сон, это нормально – я читала в Интернете. Я помогу,- Саманта осторожно приподняла его.- Джин, на плечо – так он не задохнется.

-Господи, тощий мальчик, какой ты все-таки тяжелый!- выдохнул Хант, приподнимая Сэма.

-Мухой, Джин,- скомандовала Саманта.- Энни… черт, Рей! Перенаправь бригаду скорой назад, скажи, что мы в пути, пусть готовят свои чудо-приборы, какие есть.

-Да, мэм.

Крис уже открыл двери Джину и тот вбежал в открытый лифт, который уже вызвал Даррен.

Саманта рванула вниз по лестнице.

Она уже была внизу, но Хант почему-то не появлялся.

Наконец, он вышел, осторожно неся на плече Сэма, и кинул ей ключи.

-Открывай.

Саманта открыла двери и юркнула на водительское сидение.

-Держи его, я поведу.

-Черт, Джонс!- начал Хант.

-Джин, ты сильнее меня! Ты удержишь, если что-то пойдет не так.

Он сверкнул глазами, но промолчал и кивнул, устраиваясь на заднем сидении. Переднее сидение Кортины опустили и уложили на него Сэма, которого Джин держал бережнее чем ребенка.

-Держитесь,- Кортина мягко тронулась с места, набирая скорость.

К машине уже подъехала каталка – умница-Рей предупредил об их появлении заранее.

-Припадок, возможно алкогольное или токсическое отравление,- быстро произнесла Саманта.- Судороги, остановка дыхания.

-Он в обмороке, - констатировал врач, проверяя реакцию зрачков.- Глубокий шок. Сестра! В третью его!

Саманту трясло так, что она не удержалась на ногах.

-Детка! – Хант мигом оказался рядом, подхватив ее.- Детка, что?

-Ноги отказывают,- прошептала она.- Джин, они принялись и за меня…

-Эй, целители!- гаркнул он, хватая ее под плечи и колени и вбегая внутрь.

-Что с моими детективами? – спрашивал Хант.

-Сильный стресс у обоих, старший инспектор Хант,- ответил сухонький старичок-врач, глядя на две койки рядом, на которых лежали бессознательные молодой мужчина и молодая женщина.

-Мы копы, у нас жизнь – это стресс, но чтобы оба сразу…

-Сэмми, господи! Сэмми! Доктор, что с ней?

-Боюсь, что все очень серьезно, мисс…

-Айрис, Айрис Габбер, я подруга Саманты. Доктор, что с ней? Как она?

-Автокатастрофа, мисс Габбер. Сложный перелом позвоночника, обеих ног, множественные повреждения внутренних органов…

-Господи, Сэм…

-Не могу ничего обещать, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, но… при таких травмах мисс Тайлер-Джонс может остаться инвалидом.

-Что?! Боже… она… что с ней будет?

-В лучшем случае инвалидное кресло, в худшем – полная парализация ниже шеи.

-То есть… господи, Вы хотите сказать, она станет… станет… овощем?

-Боюсь, что это наихудший прогноз, мисс Габбер. На данный момент могу констатировать паралич ног.

-Вы же не ампутируете ей ноги?! Она байкер, она жить не может без своего байка, она умрет!

-Об ампутации нет и речи, но… поймите, с переломами позвоночника люди могут жить, но случай крайне тяжелый. Мисс Тайлер-Джонс в критическом состоянии и только от нее зависит, сможет она выжить или нет.

-Сэмми… господи, Сэмми, держись! Слышишь, Сэм? Не бросай меня, не бросай нас! Сэмми, боже мой…

Саманта стояла посреди светлой палаты, около кровати с неподвижным телом, запутанном в проводках странных приборов. Лежащая на кровати женщина была страшно изуродована – замотанная до подбородка, белая как смерть, со ссадинами по всему лицу, выправленным носом после перелома, на коротких темных волосах запекшаяся кровь, которую успели промыть не полностью.

Саманта смотрела на себя равнодушно, как будто на чужого человека. Айрис, ее помощница и единственная подруга плакала навзрыд за стеклянной дверью палаты в компании пожилого седовласого врача.

Саманта не говорила – не могла или не хотела, просто молча смотрела на врача, на Айрис, на тело на кровати, которое стало чужим. Так вот откуда боль в ногах… она еще чувствует их, а врачи уже говорят о параличе!

Но бунтовать не хотелось.

Вообще ничего не хотелось.

Она оглянулась – в соседней палате суетились врачи. Там что-то происходило. Еще один бедняга не мог выкарабкаться с того света?

Она сделала шаг к стеклу, но не сдвинулась с места. Глаза уловили какое-то смутное пятно – мужчина. Пациентом был мужчина. Бледный, симпатичный, с забинтованной головой, трубками аппарата искусственного дыхания в носу и горле. Лишь секунда в поле зрения и вот его снова загородили медсестры. Лицо… его лицо было таким странно знакомым…

-Саманта! Господи, Саманта! – причитала Айрис.- Сэмми! Саманта, останься, живи! Саманта! Саманта-а-а-а…

-Саманта… детка… давай же, не бросай меня… детка… - прикосновение теплых пальцев к ее щеке…

-Доктор, пожалуйста, только не паралич! Вы не понимаете, она же сильная! Она не выдержит инвалидность! Сэмми!

-Сэмми… детка же… - пальцы коснулись ее головы, очень нежно, почти ласкающее. – Детка, не бросай меня…

-Сэмми! Не бросай меня! Не уходи! Сэмми, не умирай! Сэмми, очнись же, очнись, очнись…

-…очнись же, детка! Не пугай так! Саманта! – ноздри уловили запах виски, табака и хорошего одеколона, краешков губ коснулось что-то теплое – не губы... пальцы?

Она стояла посреди палаты, оглядываясь на лежащее тело, рыдающую подругу, но ее звал другой голос, кожа ощущала прикосновение тепла. Она должна была определиться, но боялась.

Саманта закрыла глаза – будь что будет.

-Детка!

Она резко вдохнула, выгнувшись на кровати и сразу же хватаясь за ноги.

-Господи Иисусе, я чуть не умер от страха!- Хант схватился за сердце и отшатнулся.

-Тогда мне еще повезло, я умираю до сих пор,- заметила она.

-Не смей так больше делать,- пригрозил он, выуживая фляжку и делая глоток.- Господи, вы с Тайлером как близнецы – одинаково закатываете истерики, одновременно сводите счеты с жизнью…

-Сэм! Где Сэм? Что с ним? – она вскочила было, но Хант прижал ее к койке.

-Нормально все с Сэмом, а ты не дергайся, а то привяжу.

-Что с ним? Джин, где он? Что с ним? – она забарахталась в его захвате.

-Джонс!- рявкнул он на девушку.- Нормально все с ним. Обморок, переутомление, судороги… ты его заморозила на своих тренировках.

-Он в порядке? – он держал ее запястья над ее головой, почти прижав ее собой.

-В полном. Врачи сказали, что ему нужно отдохнуть после всего случившегося и похвалили тебя за оперативную помощь при остановке сердца.

Она выдохнула и закрыла глаза.

-Эй, детка! – встревожился снова Хант.

-Все нормально. Я в порядке.

Странно, но он по-прежнему удерживал ее руки и полулежал сверху. И это было чертовски приятно.

-Ты был там…- прошептала она.- Я тебя чувствовала.

-Что? Где я был? – не понял он.

-Там, в палате. И здесь. Но здесь тебя больше.

-Эй, я не толстый!

-Нет,- она улыбнулась.- Самая вкусная комплекция, мой любимый размер.

-Джонс, ты умудряешься флиртовать даже лежа на больничной койке,- заметил он.

-А ты нависаешь надо мной так, как будто мучаешься вопросом что со мной сделать – поцеловать или сразу трахнуть.

Пальцы мгновенно исчезли с ее рук, тепло его тела тоже.

-Ты меня перепугала,- пояснил он.- Не. Дергайся!- жестче добавил он, видя ее попытку пошевелиться.

-Хорошо, шеф,- вздохнула она.- На сегодня работа и отчеты отменяются?

-Выйдешь из больницы, все доделаешь.

-Сэмми…- раздался голос из-за ширмы.- Саманта?

-Сэм!- она дернулась под убийственным взглядом Ханта, но встать не посмела – привяжет, точно привяжет, а потом еще наручниками прикует! – Сэм, как ты?

-Я нормально, только слабость в теле,- ответил Сэм.- Что вообще стряслось?

-Джонс снова спасла твою гайдовскую задницу. Вы там все за одно.

-Шеф? А ты что тут делаешь?

-А я тащил на себе твою тощую гайдовскую задницу, Сэмми-бой.

-У него красивая задница,- пробормотала Саманта.

-А что произошло?

-Сэм, ты… у тебя был судорожный припадок, но все обошлось,- успокоила она друга.- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, поспать.

-Шеф?- спросил Сэм.

-Лежи смирно!- пригрозил Хант девушке и скрылся за ширмой.

-Все нормально, Сэмми-бой, спи,- раздался его голос.- У тебя сильный ангел-хранитель или это просто обаяние Джонс сработало.

-Прости, что… не знаю, что вдруг на меня нашло…- голос Сэма слабел.

-Все нормально, спи, Сэм,- Саманта услышала какие-то незнакомые нотки в голосе Ханта.

-Он уснул? – шепотом спросила она появившегося шефа.

-Ему надо есть нормально, а он знай сидит на диете – фигуру бережет,- заворчал тот, отпивая из фляжки.- Тощий бледный гайдовский мальчик.

-Не говори так про друга,- попросила Саманта.

-Ты еще меня не учи, тощая бледная гайдовская девочка!- шепотом возмутился Хант.

-Не против, если я тоже вздремну? Слабость в теле такая, что даже думать лень.

-Спи. Спите оба. Вечером навещу обоих и чтобы были живы, здоровы и…- он не стал говорить дальше, видя, что девушка заснула.

Сэм за ширмой так же был погружен в сон.

Хант перевел взгляд с мужчины на женщину и назад, чуть улыбнулся уголком губ и тихо ушел, на прощание рыкнув на медсестру и потребовав полного покоя для своих детективов.

-Как он, шеф? – команда окружила Ханта, едва он появился.

-В полном порядке, - заверил он их. – Навестим их вечером после работы.

-А Саманта, шеф?- подала голос бледная Энни.

-Она сильная, с ней все будет хорошо,- не стал увиливать он, догадавшись, что девушка все поняла.

-Сэр, мы можем поговорить? – как-то не свойственно для нее робко спросила она.

Хант открыл двери своего офиса, пропуская ее.

-Сэр… - она опустила голову.- Я не могу так больше… мне страшно.

-Тебе нечего бояться, Картрайт, - успокоил он, наливая две порции виски и передавая стакан девушке.- Они сильные, они…

-Я сейчас не о них, сэр,- совсем тихо пояснила она, тиская стакан в ладони.- Сэр, никто больше меня не поймет, но Вы… эта работа – это для меня все, но иногда мне кажется, что я не справляюсь, что я здесь лишняя, что я больше не вписываюсь в команду. Детектив Джонс сильнее меня, умнее, она отчаянно смела, а я… меня воспринимают как милашку Нэнси Дрю, мне страшно стрелять в человека, я… я боюсь… сэр…

Хант вздохнул.

-Ты работаешь отлично, Картрайт, ты на своем месте, ты в команде и тебе нечего сравнивать себя с сумасшедшими девочками из Гайда.

-Сэр, Вы были добры ко мне, когда позволили мне стать детективом-констеблем, но…

-Энни, все нормально,- мягко ответил он.- Есть работа и мы ее выполняем, есть жизнь и мы живем. Все как всегда.

-Да, сэр, но… я чувствую себя лишней рядом с такой женщиной как Джонс.

-Ты часть команды, Энни.

Он видел, что девушка дрожит, что ей страшно, что она сомневается в себе, в своей роли в команде. И он положил ей на плечо ладонь, приободрив.

-Эй, город полон ублюдков, а мы гребаные мусорщики. Это неблагодарная работа, но кто, если не мы? Согласна?

Она кивнула, так и не смея взглянуть ему в глаза.

-Навести вечером Сэма, он будет рад,- добавил он.

-Да, сэр,- она залпом выпила виски и поставила стакан на стол.

-Вот и хорошо, киска, а теперь разберись с отчетом Джонс. И будь добра, принеси мне кофе и розовых вафель.

-Да, сэр,- тихо ответила девушка и вышла.

Хант закурил, глядя на свой стакан.

-…Брайан Адамс – у него красивый голос.

-Робби Уильямс.

-Не мое. А что думаешь о кино: скажем, Доктор Кто и актер в новом сезоне. По-моему, он секси.

-Вроде бы он играл Казанову? Дэвид Теннант?

-Ага. Я его хочу.

-Саманта, есть хоть кто-то, кого ты не хочешь?

-Рей.

Сэм прыснул.

-Ладно.

-Нет, я серьезно, я его не хочу.

-А Крис?

-Он милый. Сэм, будь я бисексуалкой, я бы переспала даже с Филлис, не говоря об Энни – она симпатичная.

-Ладно, Теннант действительно красив. Хватит ржать! Я рассматриваю его как мужчина мужчину и умею признать мужское обаяние.

-Мфр… гхрм…

-Саманта!

-Нет, ничего. Прости. Продолжай. А что думаешь, правда они пригласят кого-то на роль нового Мастера? Я читала в Интернете, что они активно ищут новую звезду.

-Это будет шикарный ублюдок. Нет, это просто обязан быть шикарный ублюдок – Доктор молод, красив, а тут Мастер – такой же молодой, но полная противоположность светлому милому доброму Доктору.

-Сэм, давай предложим тебя на эту роль?

Сэм переваривал издевку ровно секунду.

-А тебя на роль новой спутницы?

-Неа. Доктор не спит со спутницами, а я бы его завалила в первый же миг и плевать на подружку Дэвида и режиссеров.

-Иногда мне кажется, что ты думаешь маткой, прости за резкость.

-Сэм, я жила черте как, толком не занималась собой как женщина, перебивалась случайным сексом…

-А что насчет меня?

-Это было обалденно, правда, но… мы же оба понимаем, что это не по-настоящему. В другом мире мы были бы по разные стороны закона. Ты коп, я убийца. И даже здесь у тебя есть Энни, милая славная надежная Энни, а я одиночка.

-Готов спорить, что команда во главе с Крисом и Реем уже делает ставки когда ты и шеф не выдержите и он завалит тебя на своем столе. Хотя я ставлю на тебя, заваливающей его на его столе.

-Брось, гиблое дело, кошмарный союз. Полетят пух и перья, и чьи-нибудь головы.

-Но согласись, что он пользуется успехом у женщин. Черт, столько мощи, силы, мужественности, наглости, самоуверенности…

-Еще слово, и я сделаю ставку на тебя и его.

-Эй!

-Я серьезно, Сэм, он чертовски привлекателен и, уверена, знает об этом, но я ему даже близко не пара, а быстрый перепих не для меня.

-Хм-м-м…

-Нет… Сэм, нет, я не о том. Ты… понимаешь, здесь все сложно, мы по одну сторону баррикад, мы этого оба хотели, но…

Ширму убрали, Саманта лежала на боку, подперев щеку и глядя на друга. Сэм лежал в точно такой же позе, глядя на нее, выспавшийся, отдохнувший, здоровый, но с капельницей в вене. Оба одетые – Саманта настояла, чтобы никаких больше фривольных длинных ночных рубашек.

-Я не в твоем вкусе? – не обиделся Сэм на такое заявление.

-Ты… я не знаю, Сэм. Все стало слишком сложно. Нам хорошо вместе, но лишь потому, что мы в связке, в другом месте, в другое время мы были бы врагами.

-Врагами? Ты настолько ненавидишь копов?

-Сэм…- застонала она, опрокидываясь на спину и закрывая лицо руками.- Я уже окончательно запуталась. Я уже не знаю. Но все равно, я не могу забыть прошлое – пятеро из вас сломали мне жизнь и забрали самое дорогое. Это не так просто – начать работать на тех, кого ненавидишь всеми фибрами души, но я стараюсь играть свою роль.

-Играть? – переспросил Сэм.- То есть для тебя это игра?

-Нет, Сэм, не игра, но… я не знаю, я просто смертельно устала, я как в паутине среди пауков, и…

Она не договорила, вспомнив неподвижно лежащее тело молодой женщины в палате из стекла – ее тело.

-Сэмми, ты в порядке? – позвал Сэм.

-Да, в полном,- она повернула голову и улыбнулась.

Она не могла сказать ему правду, что она умирала там, в будущем, в настоящем. Там она беспомощный кусок плоти, инвалид, здесь она живая, здоровая, сильная.

Так не бывает, так неправильно, невозможно, но так есть и Сэму знать все это ни к чему.

-Что думаешь о Хаусе?- понял он и перевел тему. – Думаешь, у него и Кадди сложится?

-Наверное,- пожала она плечами, благодарная за смену темы и уход от опасного края.- Кстати, в Интернете говорили про какую-то команду Хауса и женщину, похожую на Хауса.

-Правда? Я не читал.

Саманта тепло улыбнулась. Пустой треп, а Сэм старается его поддержать, чувствуя напряженность.

-Я соврала,- засмеялась она. – Вот что, Уилсон, скоро завалится злющая Кадди и как всегда отнимет леденцы и порно-фильмы.

-Хант – Кадди?!

-Ну да, за исключением сисек.

Сэм залился смехом.

-А ты кто?

-Хаус, часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо.

-За исключением хромоты и гениальности?

-Ладно, готова быть Кадди, Джимми, но не готова не лезть в неприятности и не спасать твою симпатичную задницу. Все-таки бунтарь Хаус мне по духу ближе.

-Хаус не будет спать с Уилсоном!

-Ладно тебе, я достаточно провела время в Сети, читая фанфикшн. Слешеры с тобой не согласятся.

-Извращенка!- выдохнул он, вытирая слезы от смеха.

Саманта запустила в него подушкой.

Около шести в больницу ввалилась команда уголовного розыска.

-Воркуем, голубки?- поинтересовался Хант, оглядывая Сэма и Саманту цепким взглядом.

-Сэм!- Энни подбежала к кровати Тайлера.

-Я в порядке, - он обнял ее, садясь.

-Уверен, что тебе можно шевелиться, Тайлер? – Хант приземлился на кровать девушки – та отодвинулась, чтобы не придавил.

-Можно.

-Как ты, фея?- уже забыл про Сэма Хант и повернулся к ней.

-Ты чуть не сел на меня, так что могло бы быть и получше.

-Радуйся, что не лег,- хохотнул он. Крис порозовел, Рей фыркнул в усы.- Я довольно крупный мужчина.

-У тебя такой вид, как будто ты больше всего на свете мечтаешь надраться скотчем в пабе, а не сидеть здесь,- заявила Саманта.

-Так и есть,- не стал отпираться он. – Пришли узнать как вы, и сразу в паб.

-Нас выписывают? – спросил Сэм, нежась в объятиях Энни.

-Все бумажки уже готовы, Сэмми-бой,- заявил Хант, вставая.- Но ты сегодня отправляешься домой в кроватку в теплой компании Картрайт и Джонс.

-Джонс отправляется исследовать ближайший парк,- вдруг сказала Саманта.

-Что?- первым успел сориентироваться Рей.

-Что? – переспросил Хант.

-Я хочу проверить улики по делу об убийствах женщин, - пояснила она, ложась в позу модели из Плей Боя.- Есть кое-какие соображения по тому, что я знаю лучше всего.

-Задирать ноги в мини-юбке? – вырвалось у Рея.

-Гонять на байке. У кого в городе наикрутейший байк с иголочки? Кто знает этот мир дорог лучше меня? Кто сможет внедриться в компанию современных лоботрясов и достать необходимые сведения?

-Джонс, время работы закончилось, сейчас время пить пиво, портвейн и виски,- поморщился Хант.

-Хочешь внедриться под прикрытием?- понял Сэм.

-Мне даже не нужно прикрытие, это мой стиль жизни,- пожала она плечами.- Крутая цыпа на роскошном байке – думаю, у нынешних прыщавых мальчиков потекут слюни при виде того и другого.

Крис кашлянул, отвернувшись.

-Я против, цыпа,- Хант окинул взглядом фигуру девушки.

-А я и не спрашивала, я ставила перед фактом,- спокойно парировала она, проводя рукой по бедру – Рей издал приглушенный стон, Крис покраснел как помидор, Сэм отвернулся, Хант чуть приподнял бровь.- Я докажу, что байкеры – не убийцы.

-Это может быть опасно, цыпа,- не согласился Хант.

-Это семьдесят третий, я тебя умоляю!- она поднялась с койки.- В байкерах молодые мальчики-задохлики лет до двадцати пяти - тридцати максимум, орущие «Боже, храни королеву!», глушащие пиво, гоняющие на раздолбанных ведрах и бунтующие против всего на свете, ценящие свободу и ветер в лицо. Это не девяностые и не Нью Йорк или Москва, это семидесятые и Манчестер.

-Девяностые?- переспросила Энни.

-Брутальные качки, бородатые мужики, рокеры-байкеры, дележ территорий, перестрелки, бойни за лучших цыпочек. Здесь это почти милые мальчики – днем официанты, грузчики, мелкие клерки, вечером и ночью – отвязные оторвы, но не убийцы.

-Так, я так понял, что тебе вкололи очередную дурь и у тебя окончательно съехала крыша, детка,- прищурился на нее Хант.

-Мне не нужно твое благословление на раскрытие этого дела,- она обулась и выпрямилась.

-Бросаешь мне вызов, цыпа?- очень тихо спросил Хант.

-Э… давайте уже забудем о работе,- попросил Крис.

-Верно, лучше сейчас выпить и расслабиться,- поддержала Энни, чувствуя накал страстей.

-Саманта, можно все обсудить завтра,- согласился Сэм.- Шеф, у меня тоже есть соображения по этому делу.

-Мне плевать, у кого что есть,- угрожающим тоном заявил Хант, приближаясь к Саманте.- И мне плевать, что думаешь ты, цыпа. Ты будешь делать то, что скажу я, и когда скажу я, и ты не полезешь к этим ублюдкам одна.

-Еще как полезу, - стальным голосом ответила Саманта.- И еще как буду проявлять инициативу, потому что я не позволю подозревать байкеров – мы не убийцы,– она ткнула пальцем в грудь Ханта.

-Ты нарываешься, цыпа,- предупредил он, недобро сверкнув глазами.

-Шеф… Саманта…- попытался встрять Сэм.

-Кажется, это называется «делать свою работу», или я не права?

-Я отстраню тебя от дел и работы.

-Плевать.

Команда потрясенно молчала.

-Прямое неподчинение приказу старшего офицера, Джонс.

-А мне плевать, Хант. Плевать и на офицеров, и на твои слова, и на твои приказы тем более.

-Я отстраняю тебя от работы на неделю, а будешь продолжать вести себя как сука - запру в камере.

-Уверен, что справишься со мной, коп? – сузила она глаза.

-Саманта!- остановил ее Сэм.- Саманта, что с тобой? Что ты говоришь?

-Ничего, Сэм, со мной все в порядке,- она мягко отступила от Ханта.- Я докажу этому ублюдку, что байкеры ни при чем, пока он не переломал им шеи.

Она сделала всего пару шагов от койки к коридору.

-Нарушишь приказ – вылетишь из отдела и сядешь в тюрьму!- пригрозил Хант.

Она развернулась.

-Попробуешь меня остановить – сверну тебе шею,- бросила она.- Покажи свое истинное лицо, Джин Хант,- прошипела она.- Ты так расправляешься со своими друзьями, с теми, кому ты доверяешь, с коллегами? Ломаешь им ребра, носы, руки и ноги? Швыряешь в камеры? Разрушаешь их жизнь?

-Саманта!- ахнула Энни, Сэм побелел, Крис и Рей забыли как дышать.

Хант выглядел очень опасным быком, перед носом которого трясли тряпкой, но молчал.

-У меня есть принципы и я по трупам пойду, чтобы защитить их,- сказала она напоследок, развернулась и быстро ушла от людей.

-Шеф…- начал Крис.

-В паб, Скелтон!- прорычал Хант.- Видишь, Картрайт,- обратился он к Энни,- я говорил, что ты вписываешься в команду идеальнее этой сучки, потому что знаешь что, когда и кому говорить. Она здесь как заноза в заднице.

-Сэр, она… Вы же ее не…- Энни умоляюще переводила взгляд с растерянного Сэма на взбешенного Ханта.

-В паб, коллеги!- он развернулся к ним.- Обо всем будем думать завтра. Картрайт, ты с Тайлером домой и чтобы завтра были оба в рабочем настроении.

Он развернулся, взметнул полы пальто и легкой походкой удалился по коридору.

-Сэм, это опасно. Что она творит? Что она говорит?! – Энни взглянула на Сэма. Тот кусал губу, глядя вслед шефу.

-В паб,- заявил Рей.

-В паб,- согласился Крис.- Спокойной ночи, босс, Энни,- кивнул он парочке.

-Пока, Крис,- задумчиво кивнул Сэм.

-Пока,- попрощалась Энни.- Сэм?

-Не стоило ей так с шефом, но она может быть права – не то время, не те нравы.

-Сэм?

-Нет, ничего,- он встряхнулся, тепло улыбнувшись девушке.- Пойдем. Раз уж в паб нельзя, просто прогуляемся.


	12. Chapter 12

Выбежавшая на улицу девушка полыхала гневом. Да как они смеют! Да как он смеет!

Она, черт подери, живая, работоспособная, а они держат ее за калеку!

Ее передернуло от воспоминаний.

-Ну уж дудки! – прошептала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Разумеется, ни машин, ни даже велосипедов. Ничего, что можно было бы угнать. – К черту все, к черту!

Она размяла ноги – подвижные, живые, сильные, и побежала. Все равно больница недалеко от полиции.

-Что на нее нашло?

-Сам понять не могу.

Энни с Сэмом неспеша шли домой. Сэм решительно заявил, что проводит девушку, но та так же решительно сказала, что проводит его и настояла на том, чтобы он перестал упрямиться и как следует отдохнул. Все уверения в том, что он отлично отдохнул в больнице, на нее не подействовали.

-Она как будто во что-то играет, бросает вызов всем и всему, но зачем? – Энни тряхнула головой.- Я ее не понимаю. Она сильная женщина, но она женщина. Зачем ей надо было лезть в собор, к бомбе, к этим террористам?

-Она запуталась, Энни,- Сэм понял, что однажды придется все сказать – про него, Саманту, про то, что они из будущего, про секс, но не мог.- Мы оба запутались, но она даже больше. Иногда мне жаль ее – она бунтарка, ни во что не верящая обиженная на весь мир дикарка.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто ее знаешь. Ты с ней был близок там, в Гайде? – Сэм вздрогнул при упоминании близости.

-Н-нет, я познакомился с ней уже здесь.

-Шеф говорит, что она еще более сумасшедшая, чем ты,- улыбнулась Энни.- Сэм, иногда я ее боюсь.

-Иногда я тоже,- грустно улыбнулся он.- Она чемпион по саморазрушению и возведению стен вокруг себя.

-У нее жало скорпиона? Ну знаешь, я читала, что скорпион жалит врагов, но в минуты опасности может убить себя.

-Ну… ни одно живое существо не станет намеренно убивать себя, если это не человек, так что я не уверен насчет скорпиона.

-Она искренне хочет помочь в этом деле, но почему она постоянно цепляется с шефом? Сэм, Крис рассказывал мне, как она хладнокровно расправилась с твоими похитителями. Выпустила обойму в лицо человеку…

Сэм ответил не сразу.

-Понимаешь, у нее очень сложная психологическая травма, она винит себя в смерти близкого ей человека.

-Это неправильно, Сэм, я уверена, что она не виновата. Я слышала ее слова, но… Сэм, она тоже считает нас ненастоящими.

Он опустил голову. Сказать этой милой девушке о том, что они оба застряли в этом странном мире уже не было сил.

-На нас столько всего свалилось, Энни… на меня меньше, а на нее просто как из рога изобилия.

-Сэм, но это жизнь. Это жизнь, а мы копы.

Он вздохнул. Все верно, вот только Саманта не коп и ей трижды тяжело находиться среди них.

При одном лишь взгляде на байк Саманта побагровела и сжала кулаки. Это его подарок! Его чертов подарок!

Захотелось разбить железного красавца, не оставить от него ни следа, но рука не поднялась – «Король» был прекрасен. «Короля» можно было только облизывать, но никак не пинать и не разрушать. Совершеннейшая из машин этого года, чудо техники, гордость марки, способная вызвать зависть у любого прыщавого мальчишки или мужчины, понимающего толк в мотоциклах.

-Да какого черта?! – взъярилась она, вскакивая в седло и газуя.

Она заслужила «Короля» кровью и потом!

Джин методично надрался до такой степени, что Рею и Крису пришлось везти своего начальника домой. Это было не просто самоуничтожение, Хант словно хотел забыться до такой степени, чтобы не просто не соображать, но и не чувствовать вообще ничего.

Тяжеленный, совершенно неподъемный Хант ругался как сапожник, пробовал даже подраться с Реем, когда тот практически один волок его наверх по лестнице. Хлипкий по силе Крис словил от шефа такую затрещину, что едва не полетел на землю – Хант готов был начать крушить все вокруг.

-Я убью ее! Я раздавлю эту девчонку! – орал он. – Я придавлю ее и выпорю, чтобы она визжала как поросенок!

-Шеф, Вы пьяны,- Рей еле дотащил его до кровати и в изнеможении сел рядом.

-Я пьян, но я выбью дурь из этой девчонки, Раймондо,- Хант ударил кулаком в подушку, застонал и тут же захрапел, уснув.

-Впервые вижу его таким,- прошептал Крис, держась за челюсть, когда Рей вышел из квартиры Ханта и прикрыл за собой дверь.

-По-моему, он в бешенстве и убьет Джонс,- Рей достал сигареты, протянул одну Крису и взял себе вторую.

-А по-моему, все намного сложнее,- не согласился Крис, прикуривая.

-Скелтон, я тебя умоляю! - поморщился Рей. – Ты же не… Тощая гайдовская девчонка и наш шеф? Да брось!

-Не такая уж и тощая,- снова покачал головой Крис.- Видал эти ноги? – Рей мечтательно вздохнул, затягиваясь.- Готов поставить недельное жалование, что она его хочет.

-Месячное на то же самое, плюс, что он хочет ее.

-Сверху и внутрь?

-Нет, снизу и внутрь.

-Настолько серьезно? Думаешь, он ей позволит?

-Скелтон, у шефа таких цып полон город.

-Я бы не отказался с такой.

-Она даже не взглянет в твою сторону!

-В твою тоже, но она явно неравнодушна к Тайлеру.

-Черт, что такого в этом педике, что к нему прилипла и Картрайт, и эта цыпа? Он даже выглядит как педик – смазливая рожа, длинные ноги, кожаная куртка…

-Он вежлив и умен.

-Цыпе плевать на его вежливость и ум.

-Думаешь, они спали?

-Расколем Тайлера или ее?

-Она не скажет, да и он тоже.

-Значит, точно спали.

-Я бы переспал с ней.

-Мечтай!

-У меня таких цыпочек – хоть отбавляй. Они ведутся на значок копа как бабочки на огонь.

Препираясь, коллеги прошли вниз по улице.

Это в будущем, то есть в настоящем Саманта знала места обитания байкеров, тут все было по-другому. Джон рассказывал, что раньше байкеры обычно тусовались в парках или около пабов, изображая крутых парней, но где искать нужную группу?

Теоретически, можно было примкнуть во всем, кого можно было найти – ее приняли бы везде, но сложнее было начать разговоры про убитых женщин. Саманта понятия не имела, как начать и как выпытать правду. Действовать пришлось бы вслепую.

Байк затормозил около группы, распевающей песни и по-черному глушащей пиво из бутылок.

-Эй, мальчики, не угостите девочку? – развязно поинтересовалась Саманта, слезая с байка и облокачиваясь на него.

В толпе кто-то присвистнул.

-Шикарная тачка, малышка!

-Тачка у тебя, дорогой, у меня – только лучшее,- заявила она.

-А ты ничего,- произнес еще кто-то.

-Ты тоже, милый. Так и будем болтать языками или займемся делом?

-Что можешь предложить, детка? – вперед вышел довольно упитанный мужчина.

Саманта напряглась – этого не могло быть, это семидесятые, здесь просто физически не могло быть никого старше тридцати. Мужчины старше вызывали бы подозрение. Это было дальше по линии времени, но только не здесь. Тем не менее перед ней стоял человек лет сорока, растрепанный, с густыми «баками», уверенно сжимающий в массивной ладони бутылку пива в пакете.

-Предлагаю погонять как следует,- она сверкнула глазами на него. Определенно, это главарь.

-Красивая крошка на таком байке предлагает погонять? – повторил мужчина, подходя к ней максимально близко и обнимая ее за талию.

Саманта сглотнула, но выдавила из себя чарующую улыбку.

Утром Саманта приехала к полицейскому участку, предварительно приняв дома душ и позавтракав.

-Филлис, доброе утро!- поздоровалась она.

-Мэм, боюсь Вам нельзя! - остановила ее констебль.

-Что? Почему?- Саманта остановилась в нерешительности.

-Шеф велел не пускать Вас внутрь.

-Ясно, ублюдок решил перекрыть мне кислород. Хорошо, можете вызвать сюда детектива Тайлера?

-Боюсь, что нет, мэм. Шеф с командой выехали час назад. Новое убийство.

-Где?

-Мэм, я не могу сказать, шеф…

-Филлис, пожалуйста, мне нужно поговорить с Сэмом, у меня нет времени.

-Парк Платт Филдс, но я Вам ничего не говорила, мэм.

-Платт Филдс? – повторила Саманта, неверяще.- Да, хорошо, спасибо, Филлис.

-Мэм.

Саманта выбежала из здания.

-Какого черта? – качнула она головой.- Платт Филдс, ну какого черта?

-Тот же почерк,- Сэм наклонился над трупом.- Ровно от уха до уха.

-Сукины ублюдки!- выругался Хант, приложившись к фляжке. – Джонс еще их защищает.

-Джонс может быть права, шеф,- возразил Сэм, изучая труп.- Я хоть и не знаю байкеров, но не уверен, что они смогли бы так хладнокровно убить женщину.

-Они могли, Тайлер, у тебя доказательства под носом. Нужно найти выродков и засадить их по-максимуму.

-Шеф, Саманта уехала к ним.

-Тогда она еще большая сумасшедшая, чем я думал.

-Она может быть в опасности.

-Она в опасности уже с рождения, Тайлер. Заканчивай ныть, пусть труп везут в участок, там разберемся. Черт, легка на помине!

Вдали показалась точка, при приближении ставшая байком и сидящей на нем верхом девушкой.

Затормозив, Саманта сошла с байка.

-Сэм, что стряслось?- спросила она, начисто игнорируя Ханта, стаскивая с рук перчатки.

-Тот же почерк,- коротко ответил Тайлер.- Стильно выглядишь,- заметил он, оглядев ее кожаные брюки, сапоги и куртку.

-Спасибо. Улики?

-Эй, цыпа, а ну брысь отсюда веселой рысью,- приказал Хант.- Ты отстранена от этого дела.

-Шеф…- начал Сэм.

-Я была здесь вчера,- она проигнорировала его снова.- Сэм, это не байкеры, говорю же. Я была здесь, мы недурно потусовались, потом поехали в бар, надрались до поросячьего визга, а потом вернулись сюда и никакого трупа здесь не было. Девушки бы заметили и подняли визг, истерички гребаные.

-Так, детка, ты была здесь? – повторил ее слова Хант, подходя к ней ближе и хватая ее за руку.

-Да, и отпусти меня, пока не заработал перелом в трех местах,- ответила она.

-Шеф!- Сэм поднялся.

-У нас есть свидетель, который видела вчера ночью банду говнюков на мотоциклах и одну крошку, которая вела себя как отъявленная шлюха,- ответил Хант, перехватывая вторую руку девушки и разворачивая ее спиной к себе, сгребая ее запястья одной рукой и вынимая наручники из кармана другой.

-Шеф, ты же не…- Сэм округлил глаза.

-У тебя есть, что сказать, милая?- спросил Хант в ухо Саманты.

-Я тебя закопаю,- прорычала та.

-Шеф!- возмутился Сэм.

-Тайлер, у нас очередное убийство, а эту цыпу видели в этом гребаном парке, на этом самом месте! – повысил голос Хант.- Рей, забирай цыпу и глаз с нее не спускай!

-Шеф? Мэм? – тот растерялся.

-Ты же не думаешь, что это Саманта?- Сэм схватил Ханта за руку.

-Не думаю, но стоило только этой птичке вылететь из клетки, как червячка нашли мертвым. Рей, прочеши местность!

-Шеф, Саманта одна из нас!- Сэм сильнее перехватил руку Ханта.

-Сэм, ему плевать, он жаждет крови и бесится,- спокойно ответила девушка.

-Неужели, милая?- тот чуть отодвинул волосы девушки, указав на ее шею.- И кто тебя так?

Сэм обошел ее со спины и взглянул на свежие глубокие царапины на шее девушки.

-Не твое дело,- она мотнула головой.

-Саманта…- Сэм все еще держал руки Ханта.

-Сэм, это только мое дело, ни я, ни байкеры не убивали эту женщину.

-Саманта, все бы ничего, но под ногтями жертвы обнаружена кровь.

-Что? – она дернулась в захвате мужчин.- Но это не я!

-Пошли, милая, в участке все расскажешь,- Хант легонько толкнул ее в спину.- И не вздумай сбегать,- предупредил он.

-Шеф, наручники,- попросил Сэм.- Сними, это же коп.

-Ты коп, милая, или байкер?- спокойно поинтересовался Хант у девушки. Та молча скрипнула зубами.

-Я не буду говорить без адвоката,- она скрестила руки на груди. Запястья немного ныли от наручников, но все же Хант не стал зажимать их туго и снял, едва они зашли в комнату для допросов.

-Это внутреннее расследование, Джонс,- Хант закурил.- Я могу помочь тебе выпутаться, если ты будешь сотрудничать.

-Отвали,- ответила девушка.- Хочешь засадить меня - валяй, но не езди мне по ушам сладкими речами. Я достаточно видела твои методы допроса – обещаю не доставить тебе удовольствия криками.

-Саманта, мы хотим помочь,- мягко попросил Сэм.

-Да неужели? С какой стати копам желать помогать такой как я? – презрительно протянула она.- Давно ли байкеров начали считать за людей?

-Они выродки, но ты…

-Не смей так говорить про них, ублюдок!- заорала она, перебивая Ханта.

-У тебя небольшой выбор, детка,- тот преспокойно докурил и принялся за вторую сигарету.- Или сотрудничать, или тюрьма. Я не смогу помочь, если ты откажешься от своих же.

-Мои – это байкеры,- прошипела она.- Там моя жизнь, моя душа, все то, что у меня осталось. Тебе не понять, что такое свобода. Мы не убиваем, мы бунтуем, мы хотим свободы, воли…

-Погибла женщина, Джонс, тут твоя философия катится к чертям.

-Это не я и не они! Они немного не такие, какие должны бы быть, но это не они, даю слово!

-И сколько стоит твое слово, малышка в кожаных штанишках?

-Видишь, Сэм, с каком дерьмом ты работаешь? – горько сказала Саманта.- Вот то дерьмо, которое допрашивало меня, когда погиб Джон. Вот тот же коп, который называл меня так, что будь Джон жив, он бы проломил череп ублюдку. Вот мразь, которая не дала ход расследованию, обвинив Джона в том, что он сам был виноват.

Ее губы задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами.

-Саманта…- Сэм налил ей воды.- Шеф, позволь мне поговорить наедине.

-После того, что я тут о себе узнал нового? – Хант закурил третью сигарету.

-Шеф, пожалуйста,- нажал Сэм.

-Нет.

-Я не буду говорить,- Саманта взяла себя в руки и взглянула Сэму в глаза.- Прости, Сэм, но есть кодекс чести байкера. Мы не выдаем своих. Именно так свершилась вендетта. Я их не сдам.

-Сэмми, это не лучший вариант,- Сэм положил руку на ее кисть.- Нам нужны сведения, доказательства по делу, а я знаю, что у тебя уже что-то есть.

-Мы гоняли на байках, Сэм,- сказала она.- Просто гоняли на байках, пили, орали, веселились и больше ничего. Мы знаем меру. Байкеры этого времени, как бы странно они для него не выглядели, тоже ее знают. Никакого криминала, если исключить «травку» и выпендреж.

-А откуда тогда следы ногтей на твоей нежной шейке?- Хант встал со стула и обошел девушку.- Следы ногтей, Джонс, такие же, как если бы Мелисса Диксон схватила тебя за шею. Та, погибшая женщина, - пояснил он.- Не поделили альфа-самца прайда?

Саманта сверкнула глазами, но тут же успокоилась.

-Тайлер, выйди!- приказал Хант.

-Шеф…

-Выйди, я сказал! Господи Иисусе, да не буду я бить девчонку, Тайлер!

Сэм чуть сжал тонкие пальцы девушки в своей руке, затем встал и покинул комнату.

-Джонс, что на тебя находит?- Хант сел напротив девушки – она отвернулась.- Я хочу помочь тебе, но ты меня отталкиваешь снова и снова.

-Я не нуждаюсь в помощи. И больше всего я не нуждаюсь в твой помощи, Хант.

-Тебе светит срок за убийство, если результаты экспертизы покажут, что жертва царапала тебя перед смертью.

-Это не она.

-Дай мне доказательства.

-Это не твое дело, Хант,- она взглянула в глаза мужчины.- Не лезь в мой мир грязными лапами, хватит с нас проблем с копами.

-Вот, значит, как? Решила все бросить и сбежать искать ветра в поле?

-Свободы, Хант, то, что ты постоянно пытаешься отобрать.

-Я пытаюсь помочь!

-Заковав меня в наручники как преступницу? Хороши же доверие и помощь.

-Я найду убийцу, но пока у меня ничего нет – ни одной зацепки, а тут ты со свежими следами от ногтей. Я коп, а не фея, чтобы творить чудеса. Просто помоги себе, мне, всем твоим дружкам.

-Они не собачки, Хант. Они не дружки. Они все, что связывает меня с жизнью. Все, что у меня осталось моего, - она не заметила, как по щеке покатилась слеза.- Здесь же пока нет ДНК-экспертизы, верно? Пусть так, но я знаю, что я невиновна, и я знаю, что они невиновны и я буду защищать их от таких как ты.

-Ты их так хорошо успела узнать за одну ночь?

-Иногда нужно совсем немного, чтобы стать своей, а иногда жизни не хватит, чтобы перестать быть чужой. Тебе не понять.

-Тогда помоги мне понять,- он наклонился к ней, тон смягчился.- Я знаю, что это не ты, но я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность и свободу, если ты не поможешь мне распутать это дело.

-У тебя есть представление о кодексе чести, Джин? Вот и у меня есть. И все, что происходит внутри нашей группы, не имеет отношения к копам.

-Это убийство, Саманта, а ты под подозрением, и есть свидетель – проститутка, которая видела тебя и твоих дружков в ночь убийства. Я знаю, что это не ты, но если это твои дружки, я поймаю их по одному и распотрошу как цыплят.

Саманта опустила голову.

-Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, но не стоило бы,- сказала она.- Я же могу воткнуть тебе нож в спину, я же байкер, нарушитель спокойствия в твоем царстве,- она подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.- Я никогда не ждала помощи от копа и никогда не буду ее ждать, так что не переживай – сделай из меня отбивную, а потом засунь в камеру до суда, предъявив обвинение в убийстве. Я пойму, я же действительно убийца, но не женщины, а таких же копов как и ты. Ты был на водохранилище, где я убила одного ублюдка выстрелами в лицо – одного этого будет вполне достаточно. Наскреби что-нибудь еще, ты же можешь. Я не могу поднять руку на женщину – только на мужчину.

-Я доверяю тебе по-прежнему, Саманта,- он встал.- Но ты не даешь мне выбора. Мне жаль.

Она встала, не глядя на него.

Камера была маленькая, но чистая, как будто специально выскобленная для такого случая. Филлис была белой как мел, когда Хант приказал выделить камеру для детектива Джонс. Энни закрыла рот ладонями, распахнув глаза как героиня дурацкого японского мультика, Крис выронил сигарету, Рей нахмурился, а Сэм выглядел как потенциальный коматозник.

-Закрывай,- глухо приказал Хант и двери за Самантой захлопнулись.

-Шеф, нужно расследование со всей скрупулезностью!- схватил его Сэм, но Хант прошел мимо, поднялся к себе в кабинет и достал бутылку.

-Решил напиться, когда жизнь одного из наших под угрозой?!- Сэм влетел в кабинет грозной молнией.

-Она не идет на сотрудничество,- мертвым голосом ответил Хант, отворачиваясь от детектива.

-Я просил тебя оставить меня с ней наедине, дать мне время поговорить! Я бы смог разговорить ее!

-Ни черта бы ты не смог, Тайлер!- рявкнул Хант, разворачиваясь, и одной рукой хватая мужчину за грудки.- Я готов был пойти на что угодно, чтобы вытащить ее из задницы, куда она по своей же дури попала, но она не хочет, слышишь, не хочет сотрудничать!

Он отдернул руку от Сэма.

-Дай мне поговорить с ней, она мне доверяет,- попросил Сэм.

-Да неужели, Дороти?- прищурился на него Хант.- Давно ли вы так стали близки, что мисс Я Делаю Что Хочу стала доверять чертовому копу? Она отдаляется от нас, но сближается с тобой? Просвети меня, Тайлер, что за игру вы ведете оба? Вы трахались, а, Дороти, что она вдруг станет тебе доверять?

-Мы… - Сэм сглотнул.- Мы же из Гайда, просто работали в разных отделах. Мы оба чокнутые, оба доводим дело до конца своими методами.

-И меня заодно до белого каления,- Хант налил себе половину стакана, залпом осушая его и морщась.

-Джин, дай мне возможность поговорить с ней. Я уверен, что она пойдет на сотрудничество. Она не глупа! Она же понимает, что это минимум десять лет, а если суд прицепится к прочим убийствам, дадут пожизненное.

-Я хочу помочь ей, Тайлер, чертовски хочу помочь, но она отталкивает все предложения помощи, сопротивляется так, как будто нарочно, как будто я – кара небес.

-Она напугана до смерти.

-Какого черта мной, Сэм?! Я предлагаю помощь, но она даже не хочет слышать. Какие-то говнюки на драндулетах ей дороже работы, жизни, всего!

-Ее любимого, который был байкером, убили пятеро копов,- сдался Сэм. – У нее личный зуб на все, что так или иначе связано с полицией.

-Мне жаль ее, но она тоже коп.

-С этим еще сложнее.

-Хоть что-нибудь с ней бывает просто? Сэм, мне жаль ее, ее парня, то, что она пережила, но сейчас на кону ее собственная жизнь, а она рвется к смерти.

-Джин, я не должен был говорить тебе о ее делах с полицией, и я надеюсь, что это не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты.

-Я не девочка, Тайлер, я умею держать язык за зубами.

-Есть еще кое-что, может быть единственное, почему она не примет помощи от тебя, но это глубоко личное.

-Я похож на того парня? – понял Хант. – Не смотри так на меня, Тайлер, я понял это в первую же ночь, когда остался у нее дома присмотреть. Она была напугана до такой степени, что даже не соображала, кто перед ней, постоянно называла меня Джоном и…

-У вас что-то было? – осторожно спросил Сэм.

-Нет, ничего не было. Тайлер, я что, похож на сукиного ублюдка, который воспользовался бы ситуацией и трахнул перепуганную девчонку?

-Нет, шеф, не похож.

-Иди к ней, поговори, вытряси из нее все, что сможешь. Она чокнутая еще больше чем ты, она выводит меня из себя по десять раз на дню, но она одна из нас, так что делай что хочешь, но достань мне информацию и доказательства ее невиновности.

-Хорошо, шеф,- пообещал Сэм.

Он вышел, переведя дух. Саманта его потом убьет, если хоть что-то просочится из того, что он сказал Ханту. А Хант свернет шею лишь за то, что у Сэма было с Самантой. В общем, так себе перспектива.

Саманта сидела на каменном приступке, обняв руками колени и склонив голову. При звуке открывающейся двери она даже не шевельнулась.

-Если это новая порция требований – проваливай, говорить я не буду,- сказала она.

-Сэмми, это я,- сказал Сэм.- И я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста.

-Нет, Сэм. Ни с тобой, ни с Хантом, ни даже с Энни я говорить не буду. Точка! Все! Надо – сажайте, запирайте, перемалывайте в муку, но байкеры невиновны. Ни те из реального мира, ни эти из коматозного. Никто, Сэм. Пусть даже они не похожи на то, что должно было бы быть в этом времени, но они не виноваты в гибели женщин.

-Погоди, что значит не похожи?

Саманта вздохнула.

-Сэм, я не хочу об этом, это уже лишнее. У меня длинный язык, но если надо, я его скорее отрежу, но им вредить не буду.

-Сэмми, ты защищала меня, ты защищаешь их, но кто-то должен защитить тебя,- мягко попросил он, присаживаясь рядом.

-Зачем, Сэм? – удивилась она.- Посмотри, где я. Я уже бывала в камере, когда меня допрашивали после смерти Джона. На меня давили, гнули так, что я готова была выть, но у них не вышло, и у тебя не получится. Я не хочу говорить, Сэм. Пожалуйста, не дави на меня, мне больно. Я всего лишь человек.

В ее голосе звучала смертельная усталость и Сэм понял, что ей действительно все равно – на себя, на будущее в этом мире, вообще на все. Она не была подарком небес, она была странной, взбалмошной, но именно такой сломанный тон голоса стал последним, что Сэм ожидал от нее. Лучше истерика, слезы, но не холодное равнодушие ко всему. Она ведь даже почти не сопротивлялась аресту, как будто уже тогда ожидала его.

Он придвинулся ближе, обнял ее, притянул к себе. Она не стала сопротивляться, отпихивать его, прильнула к нему, обняла.

-Я очень устала бороться, Сэм,- вдруг произнесла она, когда он уже не ждал от нее слов.- Я… мне страшно, что когда-то я просто остановлюсь как сломанная машинка. Вот сейчас я прыгаю, а через миг бац, и все, кончится завод, лопнет пружина.

-Я буду рядом, я заведу, смажу, починю – чего угодно, что захочешь,- он поцеловал ее в макушку.

-Ты не сможешь, тебя самого надо спасать,- невесело усмехнулась она.- Может, я здесь только ради тебя. Спасу, отправлю домой и…

Она замолчала.

-Хант напуган,- сказал Сэм, поглаживая ее по спине. – Он до смерти напуган. Я бы никогда не подумал, что эта машина смерти может бояться, но у него руки трясутся.

-Не терпится засадить меня и ребят?

-Нет, из-за тебя. Ты часть команды, ты помогала как никто в сложнейших опасных ситуациях, а тут вдруг встаешь на дыбы и начинаешь кусаться.

-Если бы.

-Саманта, я серьезно, он боится, все боятся.

-И ты?

-И я. Саманта, все стало слишком сложным.

-Сэм, да очнись же ты! Никогда не было просто. Едва я сюда попала, как все завертелось так, что даже вздохнуть лишний раз не получается. И тебя вертит как щепку, и меня. Не говори, что у него есть чувства – я не верю в сказки.

-Даже Рей напуган, хотя по нему не скажешь.

-Раз не скажешь, значит, ему плевать. Рей молодец, не станет скрывать чувств, скажет как есть.

-Сэмми…

-Сэм, не надо. Он тебя прислал? Хант, да? Засадил меня сюда, поиграл в плохого копа, а потом прислал хорошего для контраста? Так со мной играли там, здесь так не пройдет.

-Саманта, здесь твои коллеги… ладно, пусть не коллеги, но люди, с которыми ты работала, которым доверилась, которым помогала.

-Сэм, ты мне веришь? Я говорю правду, но мне не верят – ни я, ни ребята не трогали женщин. И вчера вечером мы просто нарушали общественное спокойствие – пили, пели, валяли дурака. И все, Сэм, богом клянусь!

-Я знаю, я верю, но… почему у тебя расцарапана шея?

-Почему ты такой, Сэм?

-Что?

-Ну такой… знаешь, хороший, милый, правильный коп. Педант-коп.

-Не знаю, я не сторонник насилия, я сторонник справедливости и я чту закон.

-Сэм, в моей среде есть определенный порядок, есть правила, которые по сути не меняются в любом времени. В байкерскую среду сложно влиться человеку со стороны. Это своего рода закрытая зона, но туда можно попасть, обладая чем-то интересным, необычным.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-У нас ценятся байки, навыки вождения, некое безрассудство в крови. Попасть к нам можно, если ты можешь доказать, что ты байкер по духу. Укради байк, прокатись так, как никто не может, удиви, в баре выпей столько, чтобы тебя признали своим – перепей чемпиона. Если ты девушка, веди себя как девушка байкера, знай свое место, охраняй своего парня от конкурентки, если нужно – устрой кошачьи бои за него. Это нормально, Сэм. Если ты девушка, будь верна своему парню, будь девушкой байкера, чтобы он тобой гордился. Ты можешь быть тупой Барби, но если ты нравишься байкеру, тебя примут. Ты можешь быть трижды умницей и «синим чулком», но… тебя примут. Я влилась точно так же – меня привел Джон. Я могла бы не понравиться кому-то, но я нравилась Джону и меня приняли. Это мое место, Сэм. Это было моим местом. Я порвала бы любую за него, равно как и любая другая порвала бы меня за своего парня, положи я на него глаз. Девушки никогда не дерутся до смерти, парни тоже предпочитают выяснять отношения скорее на скорости, чем на кулаках. Есть определенная мера. Это всего лишь вызов обществу, не своим же коллегам по колесам. Мы не убийцы, мы бунтари, это другое, Сэм.

Он погладил ее по голове.

-Ой! Не надо, не трогай, мне чуть волосы не выдрали,- отшатнулась она.

-Прости. Я верю тебе, Саманта. Я не знаю твоего мира, но я тебе верю.

-Хорошо, что веришь, потому что больше никто не верит, а мне смертельно одиноко. Я как будто в толпе, но всегда одна. Даже с тобой.

-Я всегда буду рядом,- он снова поцеловал ее в макушку.- Я принесу матрас и подушку.

-Не стоит, Сэм.

Он поднялся, отошел к двери.

-Сэм!- позвала девушка.- Мне нужно выбраться отсюда, но я не знаю как. Мне нужно доказать Ханту, что они не виноваты. Я не могу сказать, я могу действовать, но это мой мир и там иные правила. Они тоже так же напуганы – наш мир в опасности.

-Я помогу, обещаю.

Он постучал по двери.

-Все будет хорошо, обещаю,- повторил он и вышел.

Дверь закрылась.

-Записала?- шепотом спросил Сэм у Энни, держащей в руках диктофон.

Она кивнула и нажала клавишу остановки.

-Пошли, прослушаем,- он поманил девушку за собой.

-«-Я знаю, я верю, но… почему у тебя расцарапана шея?

-Почему ты такой, Сэм?

-Что?

-Ну такой… знаешь, хороший, милый, правильный коп. Педант-коп.

-Не знаю, я не сторонник насилия, я сторонник справедливости и я чту закон.»

-Неплохо слышно, сгодится в качестве доказательства,- заметил Сэм с улыбкой.

-Но она же ничего не сказала по делу,- возразила Энни.

-Наоборот, она сказала все, но тем, кто умеет слышать и слушать. Пошли к шефу.

-И что это нам дает?- Хант прослушал запись.

-Она сказала, что девушки в ее среде не дерутся как бы по-настоящему. Кошачьи бои, понимаешь? Я провел по ее голове, а она вскрикнула.

-Ну и что?

-Девушки дерутся по-девчачьи, Джин.

-Тайлер, я тебя сейчас стукну по-мужски! Можешь говорить по-человечески, наконец?!

-Господи, Джин, девчонки цепляются друг дружке в волосы и мутузят друг дружку! Как женский армрестлинг.

Хант задумался.

-И царапины?

Сэм молча подошел к нему и только попросил:

-Только не бей меня! Девушка вцепляется другой девушке в волосы,- он прикоснулся к волосам Ханта.- Они борются, едва не выдирая друг у дружки скальп, потом хватаются за шеи,- он переместил пальцы на шею Ханта,- царапаются как кошки.

-Джонс царапалась как кошка? И убери с меня лапы – я не педик.

-Она сказала, что никогда не ударила бы женщину – только мужчину. Она каратист, она ударом может сломать шею, но она не стала бы бить девушку-байкера – это табу. Она пришла как чужак, очевидно, хотела приклеиться к главарю или кому-то влиятельному парню, но у того оказалась ревнивая подружка, завязалась потасовка, отсюда и отметины.

-А потом они вместе гоняли по городу и орали песни?

-Они разобрались, расставили приоритеты, очевидно Джонс уступила парня его девушке и конфликт исчерпал себя.

Хант плеснул виски в два стакана, один протянул Сэму.

-Ладно, Шерлок, твоя машинка оказалась полезной, признаю. И что делать теперь?

-Шеф,- в офис вошел Крис, сжимая папку.- Результаты экспертизы.

Сэм вырвал папку.

-Ха! – он выхватил листок и сунул его под нос Ханту.- Четыре пальца, под ногтем пятого земля.

Хант схватил листок, вчитался.

-Она хваталась всей пятерней, но под указательным найдены частички земли. Если бы женщина схватилась за шею Джонс, у той так же были бы частички земли, но отметины у Джонс были чистыми.

-И форма ногтей и края царапин разные. Я проверил – у покойной были длинные закругленные ногти, а на шее Саманты отметины говорят, что их обладательница имеет длинные и острые ногти. Проведи по коже такими коготками и на память останутся рваные края, в то время как от закругленных будет совершенно иной след.

-Крис, выпусти Джонс!- распорядился Хант.

-Нет, стой!- остановил его Сэм.

-Тайлер, я не допущу, чтобы мой детектив провел в камере хоть одну лишнюю минуту!- рявкнул Хант.

-Нет, постойте, я объясню…

-Ты - что? Ты спятил? Сэм, ты серьезно? - глаза девушки вылезли из орбит от услышанного.

-Я серьезно, и я умею водить байк.

-Водить?! Сэмми-бой, байк не водят, на байке гоняют. Водят велосипед, машину, если осторожно, а здесь нужно уметь делать то, что не умеют другие – драйв, рейв, Сэм, адреналин, а ты похож на принца Гамлета, а не на крутого отвязного парня. Нет, там есть и мальчики-зайчики, но их обычно держат на задних планах, но мне нужен костяк.

-Но это лучше, чем ничего и я могу прикрыть тебя если что.

-Что – если что, Сэм? Прекрати валять дурака, это не смешно.

-Я серьезно, Саманта.

-И на чем ты будешь гонять, Ромео?

-Могу на твоем, могу…

-Ну? Достанешь второй Kawasaki Z1? Сэм, ну не смеши меня. Ты же даже не выглядишь крутым, хотя ты бы вписался в нашу компанию.

-У тебя был Jawa-CZ 175? Найду такой же. Мне не нужен сильно крутой, сойдет любой.

Саманта засмеялась, смеялась до слез, Сэм терпеливо ждал.

-Глупый, я даже представить себе не могу тебя под прикрытием у байкеров. Хант прав – ты Дороти. Нет, не обижайся, я по-доброму. Не лезь туда, Сэм. Ты не сможешь. Копа учуют за версту и я ничего не смогу сделать. Ты слишком мягкий, интеллигентный. В тебе нет некоей испорченности, вызова.

-Я могу быть разным, если нужно.

-Нет, Сэмми-бой, не нужно. Спасибо, но я справлюсь сама. Это мой мир, там иные правила, я их знаю, ты – нет. И это мое дело, мое задание, если угодно. Пусть эти ребята не выглядят для семидесятых, но они самые настоящие байкеры и они тебя тонким слоем размажут, рискни ты пикнуть против них. Странно то, что они как привет из девяностых, но это даже лучше, ближе к нам, понимаешь. Нет, Сэм, ты туда не пойдешь. И дело не в опасности или риске, но ты не выдержишь испытания дорогой. Да, орать, да бунтовать, но не бешено гонять.

-В юности у меня был байк.

-Да все равно, ну как же ты не понимаешь! Сэм, не надо, они приняли меня, мы родня, они мне доверяют, но тебе не станут. Ты даже говоришь по-другому. Рискнешь отбить цыпу у кого-то из них, и я отойду в сторону, пока из тебя будут делать отбивную по-тайлерски.

-Отобью тебя.

-Нет, Сэм, не отобьешь. У Бешеной может быть только крутой байкер, но никак не Ромео. Большой Микки – главарь, он не станет терпеть размазню. Это наикрутейшая группировка из всех в городе. Ты думаешь, я просто так гоняла вечерами? Нет, Сэмми, я изучала этот мир. Большой Микки жаждет новых парней, но у них должны быть яйца динозавра, чтобы бросить вызов и ответить за него. Ты даже не сойдешь за моего брата или кузена, даже на друга не потянешь. Нет, Сэм, исключено.

-Но…

-Сэм, дай мне месяц… чуть меньше. У меня есть идеи, есть кое-какие соображения по делу. Я буду на связи, просто доверься мне. Я влилась в группу, я почти своя, а если смогу отбить Большого Микки у Киски Синди все станет совсем хорошо.

-Это обязательно?

-Сэм, это престиж, а никто в Манчестере не будет круче Бешеной Суки Джонс. Ладно, просто Бешеной. Сэм, это как заповедь – брось вызов, сделай что-то круче прочих.

-Он тебе нравится? Микки?

-Нет, он ужасен, он ужаснее всех, кого я когда-либо знала и он воняет так, как будто у него дома нет воды месяцами, но он милый, если с ним поговорить.

-Ты с ним?..

-Если придется, чтобы влиться окончательно, то да.

-Саманта!

-Что? Ты как маленький, Сэм! Это нормально, если хочешь чего-то добиться. Я же тебе не робкая девочка-целка.

-Но и не шлюха!

-В чем-то – да и я этого не скрываю. Но на кону жизни женщин, а я задницей чую, что кто-то имеет зуб против байкеров, кто-то хочет их подставить. Хант - тупая животная сила, если он доберется до моих ребят, он облегчит ублюдку задачу. Байкеры – не монстры и не убийцы и я это докажу сама, Сэм. Просто не мешай мне. Задержи Ханта, заболтай его – что угодно, можешь даже отсосать ему, но не пускай его к ним ближе, чем за парсек.

-А если там будет опасно? Что если кто-то по твоим словам примется за девушек-байкеров?

-Уже принялся, Сэм, потому я и приехала в парк.

Она опустила голову.

-Что? И ты молчала?

-Это не твое дело, в конце концов! Я разберусь сама. Сэм, послушай, по моим расчетам, еще неделя и наверняка будет еще одно убийство. Может, через две недели. Может, через три, но Сэм, дай мне чертово время, пожалуйста!

Он покусал губу.

-Ладно, но ты будешь на связи и будешь докладывать мне ежедневно обо всем, что происходит.

-Не смогу, Сэмми. Сходки по вечерам, когда ты еще на работе, а когда ты уже на работе, я возвращаюсь домой. А приди я к копам – меня могут застукать и прощай расследование, привет новые убийства. Сэм, они гоняют везде, но кто-то следует именно за группой Большого Микки, как будто он лично перешел кому-то дорогу. За ним ничего не числится – я проверяла, когда могла. Да, мелкие грешки по скупке «дури», распространению среди своих, но это мелочь, за которую не уцепится никто, кроме Ханта. Он посадит Микки даже на то, что тот пукнет в неположенное время.

-Где вы сегодня?

-Сэм, не начинай.

-Саманта…

-Сэм…

-Я не буду следить, клянусь, никто не будет, но вдруг что? Саманта, это убийца, а даже по твоим словам кто-то имеет против вас зуб. И ты под подозрением, несмотря на то, что обвинения в убийстве сняты. Саманта, твои же подруги могут пострадать.

-Они мне не подруги, Сэм, они просто девушки парней, с которыми я тусуюсь – не больше. И как ты узнал, что я не убийца? Растрепал Ханту?

-Результаты экспертизы и разная форма и след ногтей. Так ты скажешь?

-Парк Куин, но не говори ему.

-Обещаю. Пойдем.

Он постучал по двери камеры.

-Энни? Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивилась Саманта, увидев девушку.

-Я с Сэмом, и… так просто. Я переживала.

Саманта недоуменно взглянула на ее лицо.

-Да. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, но не стоило. Я того не стою.

-Вы стоите большего, мэм,- не согласилась Энни, протягивая кружку.

-Кофе! – изумилась Саманта.- Энни, я уже говорила, что люблю тебя?

-Да, мэм, но не таким голосом и не такими словами,- порозовела девушка.

-Боже, Энни, я тебя люблю! Нет, я тебя обожаю! Боже, храни Энни и черный кофе без сахара!- воодушевилась Саманта, возвращая пустую кружку девушке.- Ладно, мне пора. Наигорячие приветы и проклятия Ханту!

Она торопливо застегнула куртку и умчалась по коридору на выход.

-Ты принесла ей кофе? – переспросил Сэм.

-Ну да, - Энни смутилась окончательно.- Она хороший человек, Сэм, и она офицер полиции. И она… я думаю, я могу назвать ее подругой, хотя она этого не примет.

-Она примет и будет очень рада,- честно признал Сэм.

После дня за решеткой, Саманта чувствовала агрессию, желание выплеснуть адреналин и уже тогда знала, куда она их потратит, но сперва нужно было принять душ и пообедать.

-Привет, Бешеная! – поприветствовал девушку Большой Микки.

-Привет, Большой Микки! – отозвалась Саманта.- Привет всем!

Слова приветствия посыпались со всех сторон.

Едва стемнело, парк Куин постепенно заполнился людьми верхом на байках. Девушки сидели сзади, держась за своих парней, парни выглядели мужественно, но почти все одинаково – кожа, удобная обувь, джинсы. Саманта выделялась всем, начиная от полностью кожаной одежды, заканчивая ярким мейк-апом, что поражало собравшееся собрание. По сути, парни были похожи на модных парней из модной ливерпульской четверки, девушки выглядели неброско, почти все без макияжа, волосы завязаны в «хвосты» или «пучки», но Киска Синди выделалась даже здесь особым гламуром из слишком яркого макияжа глаз и губ.

-Ну что, погоняемся за ветром или так и будем сидеть на одном месте?- задорно крикнула Саманта.

Компания согласно взревела двумя десятками голосов.


	13. Chapter 13

Дни пролетали почти незаметно, Саманта почти забыла про полицию, Ханта с его занудством и вышибанием дверей и мозгов, даже про Сэма, по которому хоть и скучала, но как-то не особенно. Она уезжала вечером, когда у него заканчивался рабочий день, а когда возвращалась домой, он был уже на работе, как она и говорила ему.

Закончился сентябрь, на исходе был октябрь, а новостей так и не было. Сэм иногда подсовывал ей под дверь квартиры записки с просьбой встретиться, но Саманта физически не могла заставить себя приехать в полицию.

Байкеры и Большой Микки приняли ее как родную. Конечно, пришлось поступиться личными принципами и завязать довольно тесное общение с симпатичным Сильвером – парнем лет тридцати, неплохим, подающим надежды байкером, практически правой рукой Большого Микки. Конечно, можно было бы отбить у Киски Синди главаря, но Саманте вполне хватало Сильвера, причем кое в чем парень мог дать фору даже Сэму Тайлеру. Парень умел слишком многое для его возраста и времени, где жил. Саманта как-то не задумывалась, почему парень был необыкновенно нежен, почти нереально ласков и всегда благоухал как фиалка утром. Да и черт бы с ним, она была уверена, что перед ней гей, но это были семидесятые, геев не особенно жаловали и им приходилось маскироваться под нормальных парней. Собственно, так оно и было.

Сильвера было по-человечески жаль – парень был хоть и рад обладать самой шикарной после Киски цыпочкой, но явно тосковал по хорошему члену, который Саманта дать ему никак не могла. Говорить о проблемах так же было невозможно – ее могли не так понять, да и портить жизнь парню было не с руки. Сильвер, настоящее имя которого было Дэвид Морган, по его словам работал клерком в какой-то компании, вздыхал по своему начальнику, но сказать тому ни слова не смел – босс был давно и безнадежно женат. Лишь раскрепощаясь в постели с весьма продвинутой в сексе Бешеной, он мог довериться ей про все свои мечты. Она понимала, говорила, что в будущем все изменится, просила чуть подождать, но лучше от этого не становилось.

Секс с Сильвером был божественным, но Саманта знала, что парень мечтает не о ней и видит в постели не ее.

Впрочем, жаловаться она бы точно не стала – друзья-геи, это одно, но спать с геем – совершенно другое. Она даже рискнула бы сравнить умение этого парня с мастерством Джона и Сэма вместе взятых.

Жалованье в полиции ей платили даже несмотря на то, что она там не появлялась почти месяц. Выписали премиальные за обезвреживание террористов в Манчестерском соборе, которое она потратила на ремонт квартиры. Теперь в ее уютной берлоге были нормальные обои, нормальные занавески, роскошная кровать, симпатичная посуда и ковер на полу.

Было и еще одно, на что Саманта отложила сбережения – Рождество и то, что она обычно покупала ради этого дня. Нет, не праздника – после потери Джона это был совершенно другой день и совершенно иное настроение, но традиция пяти лет требовала свое. То, что она купила ради этого дня, ждало своего часа, упакованное в ломкие хрустящие слои бумаги и коробки.

Саманта бы не появилась в полиции, но сегодня утром это было необходимо.

-Мэм, рада Вас видеть!- поприветствовала Доббс.

-Доброго дня, Филлис! Все в порядке? Шеф у себя – рвет и мечет как обычно?

-Нет, у нас затишье, слава богу.

-Ну, для того, чтобы всколыхнуть тихое болото у вас есть один очень нервный черт в моем лице.

Саманта чарующе улыбнулась и взлетела по лестнице на третий этаж.

В коридоре было подозрительно тихо, впрочем, в офисе было едва ли громче. Рей спал, накрывшись газетой, Крис вяло перебирал какие-то документы, Энни что-то печатала, а Сэм потел над папками.

-Боже мой, какая райская картина!- заявила Саманта, входя внутрь.- Просто ангелы – не хватает нимбов, крылышек и арф в руках.

-Саманта! - мгновенно воодушевился Сэм.

-Мэм!- Энни оторвалась и подбежала к ней.

-Джонс!- Всхрапнул и проснулся Рей, стащив в лица газету, но так и не сняв ноги со стола.

-Босс!- расплылся в улыбке Крис.

-Привет пучку одуванчиков от королевы манчестерских дорог,- широко расплылась в улыбке Саманта.- Сэм, надо поговорить. Хант у себя?

-В морге, разбирается с экспертами.

-С ума сойти – с этими он еще по-свойски не разбирался. Кому ломает черепа – трупам или экспертам? Ладно, шутки в сторону. Сэм, у нас ЧП,- она выложила на стол две сложенные бумажки.

Сэм развернул их.

-Мне и моей подруге такое пришло сегодня утром, прочим – в течение этой недели,- пояснила Саманта, садясь на стол Тайлера.- Возможно, что часть девушек скрывает информацию, но я знаю о семи записках. Кому-то байкеры перешли дорогу и кто-то хочет нас убрать.

-Любовная записка, Джонс?- подошел Рей.

-«Сдохни, сука!» - прочитал Сэм.- Очень романтично,- он передал записку Карлингу.- Девушкам, говоришь?

-У меня некий авторитет в группе. Большой Микки пользуется авторитетом всех, а я как самая крутая – у девушек. Утром ко мне пришла Сьюки – Сьюзан Балтимор, новенькая девушка. В слезах, соплях, вот с такой бумажкой в руке. Сэм, ей угрожают, нам всем угрожают. Кто-то спер байк Черного позапрошлым вечером, а вчера он нашел его и сказал, что у байка были переломаны колеса, изуродован и измазан в дерьме руль.

Рей и прочие офицеры заржали.

-Это оскорбление, Сэм. Кто-то хочет не просто смешать нас с дерьмом, кто-то готов убивать нас,- не обратила внимания на это Саманта.

-Можно?- Энни взяла записки.- Буквы вырезаны из газеты, причем довольно спешно, он торопился.

-Нужно прекращать твое задание там,- сказал Сэм.

-Нет, это уже не задание и я не уйду,- отрезала Саманта.- Это дело чести – мои друзья в опасности.

-Приведи сюда Сьюки, пусть напишет заявление,- предложила Энни.

-Они не знают кто я. Я раскрою себя и мне перестанут доверять.

-А как ты пришла сюда сейчас? – поинтересовался Рей.

-На автобусе,- пожала плечами Саманта.

Крис присвистнул, оглядев ее – все те же кожаные брюки, сапоги, куртка.

-Твоя легенда?- Сэм откинулся на стуле, взглянув на девушку.

-Любительница острых ощущений,- она хитро взглянула на него.- Езжу по стране, перебиваюсь случайными заработками, ничего криминального, если не считать болтовню про то, что я переспала с половиной земель королевы, опять же по моим же рассказам.

-А крутая машинка?- подал голос заинтересовавшийся Крис.

-Украла,- улыбнулась Саманта. Видя замешательство молодого человека, она пояснила:- Расслабься, в моей среде каждый достает себе байк как может и это не зазорно.

-Мы сможем помочь и сделать вид, что мы не знакомы,- понял Сэм.- Нужно предупредить шефа.

-Предупредить о чем? – Хант появился почти бесшумно.- Джонс? Шикарно выглядишь. В мой офис, живо!

Он прошел мимо быстрым шагом, мельком оценив девушку.

-Я с тобой,- Сэм поднялся.

-Красивый галстук,- с порога заявила Саманта, открыв дверь офиса Ханта.

-Тайлер, проваливай,- почти тем же тоном ответил Хант.

-Я только…

-После скажешь, а пока проваливай,- Хант был не груб, а скорее раздражен.- Так, Джонс, чем обязан? – спросил он, усаживаясь в кресло и задирая ноги на стол.

-Красивые ботинки,- не менее заинтересованно сообщила Саманта.- Ничего особенного, пришла навестить Сэма. Я его долго не видела, соскучилась. Энни тоже, Криса… отчасти даже Рея с его небесно-голубыми глазами.

-Превосходно,- кисло улыбнулся Хант,- вранья мне хватает и без тебя, а теперь начистоту – что стряслось в среде твоих крутых засранцев?

-Я не знаю, что стряслось в среде крутых засранцев – я с ними не знакома, а лично у меня все просто превосходно, - она сложила руки на груди, глядя на мужчину сверху вниз. – У меня крутой байк, крутой бойфренд и очень крутой секс.

-Выпьешь?

-Нет. Это все?

-Нет. Мне повторить вопрос или сама скажешь?

-Мне нечего тебе сказать. Как я уже сказала, у меня все отлично. Байк превосходен, у меня есть друзья, парень…

-Отлично, что нашла кавалера на свои сиськи.

-Ревнуешь?

-Много чести ради тощей девицы из Гайда.

-Как ты сам?

-С чего это тебя вдруг озаботило, мамочка?

-Пыталась поддержать светскую беседу, но с тобой это бесполезно. Ладно, мне пора.

-Шеф, я…- в офис сунулся Крис.

-Не сейчас, Кристофер!- гаркнул Хант впервые за время разговора. Вся беседа велась несколько прохладным тоном и со стороны девушки, и со стороны Ханта.- Видишь, я занят выяснением личной жизни детектива Джонс?

-Простите, сэр,- Крис смутился и тут же исчез.

-До свидания, старший инспектор,- Саманта развернулась и взялась за ручку. В тот же миг ее руку накрыла рука мужчины, появившегося сзади как тень.

-Я привяжу тебя к креслу, если ты не скажешь, какого черта приперлась сюда, цыпа,- шепнул он ей в ухо, отчего по спине девушки побежали мурашки.- Ты вроде нас бросила, помахала ручкой и скрылась вдали, а теперь я слышу вранье «Ах, я скучала по Тайлеру!».

-Если я скажу, что мне безумно хотелось двинуть тебе промеж ног за оскорбления в адрес моих друзей, за свой арест, ты отстанешь? – она не обернулась, чувствуя его дыхание на своей шее и тепло ладони на своей руке.

-Ты отказалась сотрудничать,- напомнил он.

Саманта чувствовала спиной жар его тела, на миг закрыла глаза, вспоминая Джона и похожую ситуацию, но впервые не смогла выудить из памяти ничего.

-Я приведу девушку… она не знает кт кем сотрудничаю…- пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы унять бешено стучащее сердце от нахлынувших чувств.- Нам… то есть им… им угрожают… угрожает кто-то…

-Ну вот, - спокойным тоном произнес Хант, отходя от нее и прерывая контакт.- Стоит тебя прижать, как ты готова выложить все, включая то, что у тебя увлажнились трусики.

Она обернулась.

-Мерзавец.

-Именно, милая.

-На нас объявлена охота,- сдалась Саманта, поняв, что он живым с нее не слезет и если надо заберется под кожу с целью узнать события.- Сэм уже занялся анализом.

-Пошли,- он открыл двери и вытолкал ее из офиса наружу. – Так, что у нас есть по делу Джонс? – громогласно спросил он.

-Буквы вырезаны из газеты, сэр,- сказала Энни.- Плюс обычный канцелярский клей, прицепиться не к чему.

-Сворачиваем наблюдение и выводим Джонс из прикрытия,- немедленно кивнул Хант.

-Черта с два,- спокойно парировала Саманта.- Если кто посмеет хоть пальцем тронуть моих подруг, я лично размажу того по асфальту катком.

-Превосходно, тогда внедряем туда одного из нас,- не менее воодушевленно кивнул Хант.

-Сэр, я не вожу мотоцикл,- Рей закурил, оставаясь все в той же позе с ногами на столе. Хант невозмутимо скинул его ноги кулаком.

-Крис? – взглянул на смутившегося парня.

-Я… это было очень давно, сэр.

-Тайлер?

-Только через мой труп!- вскинулась Саманта.

-Джонс, - Хант с любопытством взглянул на девушку,- вы с Тайлером спали? Какого черта ты делаешь из мужика девчонку и удерживаешь его у юбки?

-Если не заметил, я в брюках и ответ на вопрос – не твое дело.

-Так-так, Джонс, - Хант прищурился на нее.- Значит, Тайлера ты грудью защищаешь…- Крис порозовел, бросив быстрый взгляд на вышеозначенную грудь девушки.- Нет, я бы тоже не отказался от защиты такими сиськами, но…

-Сэм мой друг и мы с ним из одного… мы с ним из Гайда, а там своих принято защищать.

-Гайд…- фыркнул Хант.- Очень интересно, девочка в седле. Ладно, приводи сюда свою подружку, разберемся.

Саманта молча кивнула и вышла, остановившись у лифта.

-Три… два… один…- сосчитала она, с удовольствием улыбнувшись, когда двери офиса распахнулись и оттуда появился шеф.

-Эй, девочка из Гайда, так ты не надумала возвращаться в команду? – крикнул он.

Она подождала, пока лифт откроется, зашла в него, нажала кнопку первого этажа и лишь когда двери начали закрываться, она ответила:

-Нет, милый.

Хант чуть прищурился, глядя на лифт, и усмехнулся про себя.

-Все нормально, Сьюки, расскажи старшему инспектору Ханту все, что знаешь,- мягко попросила Саманта, садясь рядом с девушкой.

Сьюки, Сьюзан Балтимор представляла из себя тонкую, едва ли не прозрачную молоденькую девушку лет двадцати от силы. Сэм удивился, откуда вообще взялась такая нежность среди байкеров, но говорить вслух ничего не стал.

-Я только видела какой-то силуэт,- всхлипнула Сьюки. Прелестные полупрозрачные голубые глаза наполнились слезами, тонкие розовые губы задрожали. Девушка была до отчаяния напугана и копами, и происходящим в среде байкеров. – Когда мальчики отвлеклись, я заметила какой-то силуэт в парке. Я подумала, что это какой-то заблудившийся человек, но он не уходил, как будто следил, а потом была эта записка.

-Почтовый штемпель? – спросил Сэм.

-Нет, ничего, - покачала белокурой завитой головкой Сьюки.- Просто записка. А потом девушки сказали, что я не первая, а Бешеная… то есть Си Джей сказала, что мы должны обратиться в полицию, но я долго не хотела…- она всхлипнула и закрыла ладошкой рот.

-Не бойся, милая,- утешил Хант, сидя напротив девушки.- Мы не допустим, чтобы с такой прелестной девушкой что-либо случилось, верно, детектив Тайлер?

-Выпейте воды,- предложил стакан Сэм.

-Крис, сгоняй за розовыми вафлями и принесли девушке чай,- распорядился Хант. – Простите невежество моего детектива, милая.

Скелтон тут же исчез в дверях.

Если учесть, что допрос проводился непосредственно офисе отдела А, в присутствии всей группы, можно было понять довольно напряженную обстановку – Саманта была посторонней среди своих и все играли свои роли и не имели права ошибиться.

-Не волнуйся, Сьюки, я уверена, что нам помогут,- Саманта обняла подругу за тонкие плечи, убийственно взглянув на Ханта. К счастью, сидя чуть за спиной Сьюки, Саманта могла общаться на языке взглядов практически со всеми.

-Я больше ничего не знаю, сэр,- Сьюки приняла из рук Криса кружку.- Спасибо,- улыбнулась она. Молодой мужчина расцвел, на что Саманта закатила глаза, но промолчала.

-Пойдем в мой кабинет, милая, напишем заявление,- предложил Хант девушке.- Обещаю, мы найдем и закопаем ублюдков, осмелившихся обидеть такое беззащитное создание.

Саманта вспыхнула гневом и опустила глаза.

Сьюки встала и прошла в кабинет, только оглянувшись на подругу.

-Я подожду, не волнуйся,- успокоила Саманта. Едва подруга скрылась, как тон голоса девушки сменился с доброго и теплого на ледяной и злой.- Чертова шлюха. Крис, закрой рот и боже тебя упаси засовывать в этот очаровательный ротик что-то кроме вафли. Сьюки проститутка, одна из тех девочек, что приходят куда хотят, включая нашу группу. Выгнать нельзя – не хватает привлекательных мордашек и свободных щелок, но я бы держалась от нее подальше.

-Си Джей?- приподнял брови Сэм.

-Мне стоило сказать ей правду, Тайлер?

-…и не переживай, милая, я лично прослежу, чтобы расследование продвигалось как можно быстрее,- Хант любезно открыл перед девушкой дверь – Саманта явственно скрипнула зубами.- Всего наилучшего, милая.

Мерзавец щелкнул языком, взглянув на задницу девушки, и подмигнул Саманте, которой стоило больших трудов не выдрать блондинистые волосы подруги и не оторвать яйца одному слишком увлекшемуся начальнику.

-Пойдем, Сьюки,- Саманта обняла девушку и бросила в Ханта записку.- Лучше нам убраться из этого места, здесь полно озабоченных мерзких типов.

-Они милые, Си Джей,- качнула локонами девушка.

Саманта сложила незамысловатую фигуру из двух пальцев за спиной и молча показала коллегам, чтобы те прекратили ржать.

-До свидания, милая!- крикнул Хант вслед, не упустив возможность доставить немало проблем зубам одного детектива в юбке… то есть брюках.

Спустя всего полчаса в офис влетела обозленная как гребаная фурия Саманта Джонс, с порога начавшая орать про то, что она сделает с мошонкой одного особо потерявшего стыд и совесть старшего детектива-инспектора.

Команда умирала от смеха, слушая витиеватый стиль начала двадцать первого века, щедро почерпнутый из недр Интернета, особо забористого порно и других жанровых кино.

Хант до того удивился легкости и красоте перебираемых фраз, что вышел из офиса со стаканом в руке и сигаретой в зубах.

-Скелтон, я очень надеюсь, что ты запишешь хотя бы пару-тройку таких выражений,- заметил он, наслаждаясь продолжением.- Божественно! Я бы даже сказал – роскошно! Буду в следующий раз выбивать информацию из ублюдков, обязательно воспользуюсь парой таких словечек.

Саманта выдохнула и перевела дух.

-Все это я мог бы выразить в одно слове,- преспокойно сказал Хант.

-И в каком же? – кисло поинтересовался Сэм, устало глядя то на девушку, то на шефа.

-Ревность,- убил Хант побагровевшую Саманту и скрылся в своем кабинете.

-Мерзавец! – полетело ему вслед. – Спермотоксикозный ублюдок!

-Скелтон, записывай!- приказал Хант уже из кабинета.

-Э… мэм, Вы можете повторить про то, что яйца проворачиваются каким-то способом?..- Крис вооружился ручкой и блокнотом.

-Крис, господи!- возмутилась Саманта.

-Расслабься,- посоветовал тому Сэм.- Саманта, что на тебя нашло, в самом деле?

Девушка пару раз глубоко вдохнула-выдохнула, и проорала напоследок:

-Вампир!

-Саманта!- возмутился Сэм.

-Прости, просто… ладно, не бери в голову,- она махнула рукой.

-Почему ты вообще пришла снова?

-Мне нужны материалы на… в общем, я хочу просмотреть все то, что накопилось по этому делу. Уверена, что найду что-то пропущенное.

-Снова в деле?- высунул голову Хант.- Картрайт, принеси мне кофе и розовых вафель.

-И прекрати так относиться к женщинам!- закончила Саманта.- Энни, пошли его хоть раз ко всем чертям, шовиниста недоделанного!

-Все в порядке,- мягко улыбнулась Энни.

-Ты меня хочешь, вот в чем твоя проблема,- в лоб при всех заявил Хант.- Это совершенно нормально, учитывая мою репутацию самого роскошного любовника Манчестера.

Саманта так задохнулась от его наглости и самоуверенности, что только могла открывать и закрывать рот, белея от злости.

-Сверху и внутрь,- шепнул Рей Крису.

-Ставлю на снизу и внутрь до Рождества, - качнул головой тот.

-Сверху,- шепнул сбоку сержант Ричардсон.

-Снизу,- лейтенант Тиббинг.

-Заткнитесь,- тихо попросил Сэм.- Шеф, Джонс…

-Я его убью,- наконец нашлась Саманта, фыркнув и убежав в архив.

-Я ее трахну,- пожал плечами Хант.- Картрайт, к тебе это тоже относится, если не принесешь мне результаты экспертов. Карлинг, и к тебе, если не начнешь шевелить задницей и не закончишь отчет, который должен был лежать на моем столе неделю назад! Тайлер, маленький педик, тебя я трахну особым способом. Живо ко мне в кабинет с идеями по Хиггинсу!

Отдел зашевелился, Рей со вздохом снял ноги со стола и принялся писать отчет, Сэм сгреб со стола наброски и скрылся в кабинете Ханта.

Поздно вечером в офисе осталась только Саманта, закопавшаяся в документы по уши, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте, и Джин, припозднившийся за каким-то только ему ведомым чертом у себя в кабинете.

-Черте что,- пробормотала девушка, изучая уже наверное сотую папку с документами.- Королевство за нормальный ноут или хотя бы стационарный компьютер. Как они здесь вообще работают?!

-Королевство за что?- раздался голос над головой.

-За ноут, шеф, за нормальный компьютер,- она даже не взглянула на мужчину.

-И что это такое? – не отстал он.

-Слушай, - она отложила папку и откинулась на стуле, сложив руки на груди,- я осталась, чтобы играть роль копа, а теперь собираешься мне мешать?

-Уже поздно, - он поставил перед ней стакан с виски и ушел к себе в кабинет.

Саманта закатила глаза, глубоко вздохнув, вставая и хватая стакан.

-Господи, это никогда не кончится. Когда до тебя дойдет, что я не пью? – заявила она, входя в его кабинет и ставя стакан ему на стол.

-Я просто хотел быть учтивым,- он склонил голову на бок, искоса взглянув на девушку.- Что? Чем ты опять недовольна, цыпа?

-Ты издеваешься?- она уперла руки в бока.- Я не буду пить ни здесь, ни там,- она махнула рукой в сторону.

-Где это – там? – он невозмутимо налил себе еще.

-В реальности,- мрачно ответила она.- Там, где от меня остался только мозг, с которым ты изощренно занимаешься церебральным сексом здесь.

-Там-здесь-сексом… женщина, определись уже в своих желаниях!- повысил он голос.

Саманта прищурилась, пристально глядя на человека перед собой.

-Ну что еще? – устало выдохнул он, с раздражением ставя пустой стакан на стол.

-Определиться, ты сказал?- повторила она, обходя его стол и вставая напротив.

-Слушай, кончай играть со мной в повторения моих же слов и иди домой.

-Хочешь, чтобы я ушла?- она понизила голос.

-Джонс, я хочу, чтобы ты разобралась в себе и поняла, что нет никакого «там» или что ты там себе насочиняла,- он отмахнулся от девушки, вытащил сигарету и прикурил.

-Ты не ответил на прямой вопрос, - спокойным тоном напомнила она.

-Джонс…- поморщился он.- Ладно, я не хочу, чтобы ты ушла, я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, порвать на тебе эти чертовые брюки, засадить тебе так, чтобы ты визжала как поро…

-Хорошо,- перебила она, вынула из его пальцев сигарету, затушила в пепельнице, после чего схватила его за лацканы пиджака, дернула на себя, а когда он встал, грубо толкнула его к столу, одновременно нежно накрывая его губы своими.

Он недоумевал лишь мгновение, пока соображал, что девушка не шутит, после чего обхватил ее за талию, притягивая к себе, и лаская ее губы своими.

Она застонала, когда руки мужчины притянули ее ближе, пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, нежно сжимая шею, спускаясь ниже по лопаткам, к талии. Она чувствовала его бешено стучащее сердце под слоями ткани, жар тела, прерывистое дыхание, ласкающие губы на своих губах, нежность и одновременно силу его рук и готова была молиться, чтобы он двигался дальше, но он не торопился.

Он встал во весь рост, прижимая девушку к себе так, что между их телами не осталось ни миллиметра. Она ласково взъерошила его волосы, обняла его за шею, плечи, откидывая голову назад и давая доступ к своей шее, мгновенно атакованной его губами.

-О-о-о, боже, Джин!- громко выдохнула она.- О, господи!

Она стянула с него пиджак, ослабила узел галстука, не особо церемонясь, порвала на нем рубашку, слегка укусив его за шею и тут же лизнув укус, и проводя руками по его груди.

-О-ох-х-х…- выдохнул он.- Са… Саманта, стой, подожди!- забормотал он, когда ее губы нашли его ухо.

-Не сейчас, Джин,- прошептала она, тяжело дыша, накрывая его пах ладонью.

Его руки замерли на ее талии, чуть отталкивая ее от себя.

-Са… Саманта, постой, пожалуйста…- такого тона она еще не слышала и наверное только потому чуть отстранилась.

-Джин?..

-Я не… - он закрыл глаза, опустил голову, потом взглянул на нее.- Я не… ты…

-Что? – она недоуменно нахмурилась.- Джин, что? Нет презерватива? Мне плевать…

-Не в этом дело, но я так не могу,- он взглянул на нее – от былой неуверенности не осталось и следа.

-Что?- повторила она, ничего не понимая.- Джин, ты этого хочешь, я этого хочу, так в чем черт подери дело?!

-Я не хочу,- он поджал губы, глядя на нее своим проницательным взглядом.

-Что? – в который раз повторила она.- Ты издеваешься?! Хант, даже если ты полный импотент, я изнасилую тебя прямо сейчас в особо извращенной форме, если не скажешь в чем, дьявол бы все это побрал, дело! У тебя стоит так, что можно орехи колоть, и ты говоришь о нежелании?! Это что – особо изощренная пытка самого себя, динамо мне или что-то, чего я никак не пойму?

-Ты мне не доверяешь,- спокойно ответил он, доставая сигарету и прикуривая.

Саманта настолько была ошеломлена неожиданным поворотом, что даже застыла с открытым ртом как в дешевой карикатуре.

-Что?- снова повторила она.- Что? Джин, я просто хочу секса без езды по ушам и психологии. Я, черт дери, хочу секса с тобой и я знаю, что ты хочешь того же со мной. Так в чем, черт побери, дело?!

-Разберись в себе…

-Сейчас?!

-Кто ты, чего ты хочешь, кому ты служишь и кому ты веришь?

-Ты, мать твою, издеваешься?- перешла на ультразвук девушка.- Я хотела только одного – заняться сексом с человеком, которого… - она сглотнула.- А ты играешь в гребаного ворлонца,- закончила она.

-Что?- настала очередь Ханта.

-Это способ показать мне, что я шлюха? Да как ты смеешь!

-Нет, Саманта, я не… - он поднял руки и встал.- Нет, я…

-Тебе это нравится - унижать всех вокруг? – Саманта так была взвинчена, что ее трясло от гнева.- Добрался до меня, решил поиграть в Казанову, а потом показать всем, что я шлюха, чтобы было о чем поговорить с парнями в пабе? Джонс – гребаная шлюха, попавшаяся на крючок главного говнюка Манчестера, так? Да, я трахаюсь с тем, с кем хочу и когда хочу, если вообще хочу. Да, это моя, черт ее подери, жизнь. И в данный момент я хочу трахнуть тебя. Ладно, не трахнуть – заняться сексом, любовью, если так лучше.

-Ты не видишь меня.

-Я вижу тебя – человека, который испоганил мне жизнь одним лишь словом отказа, - зарычала она, тыкая его пальцем в грудь.- А сейчас, если я не получу вразумительных доводов по сложившейся ситуации, клянусь, что сломаю этому человеку сначала нос, потом руки, ноги, а напоследок вырву язык и яйца. И если у меня после этого хватит сил, богом клянусь, я тебя завалю и отымею.

-Ты видишь не меня, Джонс, и это твоя единственная ошибка,- он встал перед ней, предварительно затушив сигарету.

-Не играй со мной, Хант,- еле слышно предупредила она, хватая его за рубашку. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое неудовлетворенная женщина, и на что она способна в такой момент.

-Ты видишь своего погибшего друга,- нанес он сокрушительный удар. – Я мужик, Саманта, я настоящий, реальный, из крови, плоти, и как мужику мне больно бьет по самолюбию то, что женщина хочет переспать со мной, не видя меня самого, как будто шлюха - я.

Она охнула, отшатнулась, выпустив его из рук и трясясь.

-Да как ты… - застонала она.- Как ты смеешь! Как ты вообще смеешь говорить мне такое! – выдохнула она, не веря своим ушам. – Я чуть богу душу не отдала ради тебя, а ты… мне в глаза…

-Не ради меня – ради Тайлера,- он не шевелился, глядя на нее пронзительным взглядом чуть прищуренных глаз.

-Сэм мой друг, но черта с два я стала бы рисковать жизнью ради того, кто мне не дорог,- прошептала она, глядя на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами.

-Почему я тебе дорог? – сухо спросил Хант.

-Ты садист,- медленно кивнула она.- Ты просто ловишь кайф оттого, что людям в твоем окружении больно, но со мной такое не пройдет,- она проморгалась, медленно развернулась и подошла к двери кабинета.

-Поэтому ты постоянно напоминаешь всем о своем желании суицида? Поэтому ты сознательно игнорируешь мои приказы и плывешь против течения? Поэтому ты сбежала той ночью, когда я послал всех к черту и остался рядом, потому что считал, что был нужен тебе? Потому ты бежишь ото всех сейчас? Ты разрушаешь работу моей команды, себя, Тайлера своими желаниями покончить жизнь самоубийством, своим эгоизмом, гонором, своим вечным нытьем «Ах, Джон!».

Саманта резко развернулась и от души врезала мужчине кулаком в челюсть.

-Не смей говорить в таком тоне про Джона! – прорычала она.

-Видишь? Пора взрослеть, Джонс,- он лишь дернулся от удара, на нижней губе выступила капля крови.- Если ты женщина, веди себя как женщина, а не как сука. Доверяй мне, Тайлеру, Скелтону – команде. Мы не идеальны, но мы выполняем свою работу и прикрываем спины друг друга, а ты пытаешься чинить препоны. Доверие – ключ работы в команде.

-Напомни еще о том, что я чуть не погибла, спасая твою шкуру,- бросила она.

-Ты спасала Сэма – не меня. Спасибо, конечно, но я уже отплатил тебе.

-Байк?! – выдохнула Саманта.- Ты купил мне байк вместо того, чтобы просто пожать руку, обнять, сказать пару теплых слов?! Я работала в команде не из-за крутого байка, Хант,- произнесла она совершенно спокойным усталым тоном.- Я боялась из-за Сэма… из-за тебя… Черт, это же смешно – я готова была умереть за одного человека и одну галлюцинацию! – нервно засмеялась она.

Хант пристально взглянул на нее сверху вниз с прищуром.

-Галлюцинацию? – тихо повторил он.- А зачем надо было спасать какую-то галлюцинацию, Джонс? Тебе же плевать на людей, на меня, на Криса, Рея, Энни. Зачем нужно было тащить Тайлера на опасную операцию ради какой-то галлюцинации, как ты говоришь?

Она пару секунд смотрела на его напряженное лицо, потом опустила голову.

-Я устал о твоих капризов, истерик, слов о том, что мы не люди,- более холодно сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы брюк.- Хочешь уйти, вернуться в свой Гайд – проваливай, держать не буду. Ты постоянно сбегаешь – не привыкать.

-Я не…- прошептала Саманта.

-Можешь взорвать байк – я другого от тебя не жду. Швырни еще и жетон копа на пол при всех, попрыгай на нем в знак презрения, как ты это умеешь. Тайлер будет особенно счастлив такому представлению.

-Не говори так про него,- тихо попросила она.

-Он коп, а не девица, Джонс!- повысил голос Хант.- А я взрослый мужик, которому противны сравнения с мертвым дружком! А когда красивая женщина целует меня и стонет в моих объятиях от моих поцелуев, продолжая видеть рядом с собой кого-то еще – это плевок в душу.- Саманта вспыхнула гневом, но не посмела ни ответить, ни поднять глаз. – Я Джин Хант, нравится тебе это или нет! – он ткнул себя в грудь.

-Нравится,- на грани слышимости произнесла девушка.

Он пару секунд смотрел на растерзанную Саманту, после чего отвернулся, налил себе виски и одним махом проглотил.

-Я отвезу тебя домой.

-Доеду сама.

-Джонс, бога ради!- поморщился он.- Можешь ты хоть раз в жизни быть просто бабой, а не мужиком в… в колготках!

-Я просто…- промямлила она.

-Что еще – забыла ударить меня второй раз? Извини, милая, на сегодня лимит исчерпан.

-Я подумала, что после того, что я… словом, ты не захочешь даже рядом меня видеть.

-Джонс, прочисти свои нежные ушки – я уже говорил, что я мужик? – поинтересовался он. – А я когда-нибудь говорил, что я коп? Коп-мужик? Переживу как-нибудь царапину, но с меня хватит истеричек, гоняющих по городу в поисках лекарства от жизни. Все, поехали,- он поднял пиджак со стола, снял с вешалки пальто и открыл дверь перед Самантой.

Она вышла и взяла куртку со своего стула.

Наверное, только с ней Джин не гнал Кортину как обычно. Пока они ехали в полном молчании, он думал о том, что ему жаль запутавшуюся девчонку, что хотелось бы видеть у нее больше ответственности в работе, больше рвения к делам, преданности общей работе, команде, больше уважения к начальству. Работать в команде с бунтаркой было изматывающее тяжело, никто толком не знал, что она еще выкинет в следующую минуту и куда все это заведет.

Саманта же думала о словах Ханта, о его выдержке и том, что он снова правильно повел себя, не позволив ей зайти дальше, хотя она могла поклясться, что он был очень даже готов. Может оно и правильно, она и сама не знала, чего она хотела именно от Джина Ханта, был ли ее порыв связан с Джином, а не с Джоном. Тогда она действительно спасала Сэма и… и Джона. В самом деле, не могла же она рваться в бой за галлюцинацию! Сэм – да, он настоящий, он из их времени, а тут… но ведь отсюда она управляла своим временем, а Сэм менял свою жизнь.

Она вздохнула. На нее слишком многое свалилось разом и как в этом разобраться, она не знала. Люди на работе приходили к Ханту, советовались, он действительно помогал и защищал их. Даже Сэм сблизился с шефом, хотя больше говорил все-таки с Энни, но ведь и Энни из этого мира, но она славная девушка, с ней комфортно. Почему же тогда Саманта так реагирует на Ханта? Он действительно не Джон, он редкий говнюк, но свой говнюк, с ним… с ним спокойно, когда знаешь, что он прикроет твою спину, случись что.

А ведь он действительно мужик – сильный, храбрый… даже в цепях «держал лицо» и верил в то, что Саманта справится. Он доверил ей свою жизнь, а она так бессовестно ее транжирила. Даже действительно хотела сломать байк и бросить ему в лицо жетон детектива – как он только догадался? Он подарил ей байк в благодарность, это был щедрый дар волхва. Признаться, Саманта просто не поняла бы, купи он ей букет роз или бриллиантовое колье. Это было именно то, что Саманта любила всей душой – мотоциклы, гонки, ветер в лицо, адреналин в крови. И, черт побери, не обнял, не сказал доброго слова – так он действительно мужик, Мужик, который точно знает, что сделать, как, когда, с кем или кому. И с ним надежно, спокойно, как будто он постоянно где-то рядом, готовый прийти на помощь. Конечно, она бунтовала против комфорта, даже ездила на байке, а не на машине, полагая, что излишняя изнеженность расхолаживает, но Джин был мужчиной из крутого теста от которого она страстно мечтала отщипнуть кусочек ради удовлетворения собственного непомерного эго, сравнимого разве что с размерами эго только самого Ханта.

И да, черт дери, она бешено ревновала его ко всем женщинам этого мира. И далеко не потому что он был внешне похож на Джона – это приходилось признать в первую очередь. Джин Хант был Джином Хантом и слава богу.

Кортина затормозила около дома Саманты.

-Спокойной ночи,- не глядя на нее, произнес Хант.

Она повернулась к мужчине – кровь на его губе подсохла, образовав корочку.

-Ты мог бы стереть меня в порошок одним ударом,- сказала она.

-Из-за этой царапины? Я тебя умоляю!- поморщился он. – Я в жизни не ударил женщину так, чтобы разбить ей лицо. Пощечина – это максимум даже для тебя.

-Из-за оскорбленного самолюбия.

Он промолчал.

-Джин…- тихо позвала она.

-Слушай, я терпеть не могу романтические сопли за полночь! – он от раздражения даже ударил ладонями по рулю. Не получив ответа, он вздохнул и повернулся к Саманте.- Ну, говори уже, а то так и не уйдешь.

-Я…

-Так, это надолго,- он достал фляжку, сделал глоток и поморщился – рана на губе разошлась, снова просочилась кровь.

-Нет, я просто… Джин, прости меня.

Он взглянул на нее.

-А у меня есть выбор?

-Можешь ударить меня в ответ,- она пожала плечами. – Я это заслужила.

-Джонс, ты точно сумасшедшая. Все, проваливай.

-Джин…

-Господи, Джонс, ну что еще-то?!

-Если я поцелую тебя, ты меня не убьешь?

Он повернулся к ней всем корпусом.

-Я узнаю, насчет свободных мест в ближайшем отделении больницы – тебе нужен курс успокоительного и этого… что влияет на работу мозгов. Твой дружок тебя сегодня не удовлетворил и ты готова кидаться на любого мужика, включая мерзавца-шефа?

-Я серьезно. Просто я хочу… я действительно хочу…

-Это никогда не кончится! – в отчаянии вздохнул он, стащил с руки перчатку, наклонился к девушке, притянул ее за шею и поцеловал. Очень нежно, настолько нежно, что этого от него нельзя было ожидать после того, что Саманта ему сделала, что сказала. Никакой страсти, нетерпения, только нежность, то, что Саманта назвала бы романтикой. Она и пискнуть не успела, как его язык скользнул ей в рот, лаская ее. Его пальцы нежно массировали ее шею, она подняла руку и коснулась его лица, так же нежно лаская его. Она старалась не думать о том, что ему больно, что губа не заживет, что он наверняка не обработает рану, просто наслаждаясь его вкусом вперемешку со вкусом виски, табака и вполне обычной человеческой крови.

Мысли улетучились со скоростью ветра – это было не желание секса, это было что-то странное. Извинение? Прощение? Пожелание?

-Все, а теперь марш домой и можешь поплакать в подушку, что тебе круто обломилось,- он отстранился и стер пальцем с губ Саманты свою кровь.

-Спокойной ночи,- выдохнула она, открывая дверь машины и выходя на улицу.

Он опустил стекло на двери.

-Не особо мечтай обо мне в своих мокрых снах,- попрощался он, и Кортина рванула с места.

-Вряд ли у меня получится не мечтать,- горько вздохнула Саманта, заходя в дом.

Своих парней и Сильвера она увидела только через день, проводя почти все время на работе и изучая документы. Хант в офисе не появлялся – Филлис сообщила, что он и Сэм сидят в засаде. Саманта и Энни на пару чувствовали себя брошенными, только Энни заметно волновалась, а Саманте было почти все равно – никаких нехороших предчувствий не возникало, никакие призраки не являлись с их идиотскими стишками, так что вполне можно было расслабиться и заняться делами. С грехом пополам она изучила как пишутся отчеты, с ужасом смотрела на печатную машинку на столе, на свои документы, снова на машинку, пока Энни – добрая душа не отобрала бумаги и не села печатать.

Саманта так растрогалась, что даже лично принесла подруге кружку кофе и печенье с изюмом.

Вечером роскошный «Король» подъехал к поляне в парке, где собирались байкеры.

-Привет, Бешеная! - крикнули два десятка голосов, отсалютовав бутылками пива.

-Привет-привет!- ответила она, слезая с байка и обнимая красавца-гея.

-Малышка, я слышал, что нам сегодня ждать пополнения?- к парочке подошел Большой Микки, обнимая Киску Синди.

-Что? – Саманта отодвинулась от Сильвера.- Откуда узнал?

-Птичка прочирикала,- хохотнул Микки.

Сьюки кокетливо улыбнулась из-под ресниц главарю.

-Чертова шлюха,- пробормотала Саманта.

-Ты не в настроении сегодня? – Сильвер поцеловал ее в шею, напоследок потеревшись носом об особо чувствительную точку на шее.

-С тобой я просто забываю обо всем,- застонала она, накрывая его губы своими, хотя и понимая, что ее любовник мечтал бы о более жестком прикосновении далеко не женских губ и даже не на губах.

По дороге мчался байк, лихо затормозив перед группой байкеров, с него спрыгнул стройный мужчина и помахал рукой собравшимся.

-Всем привет!

-Приве-е-ет!- девушка, сидевшая сзади на мотоцикле, так же приветственно подняла руку.

У Саманты едва не отвалилась челюсть при виде этой парочки.

-Ты, я так понимаю, Ромео? – Большой Микки поднял руку и хлопнул ладонью о поднятую ладонь мужчины.

-Точно, босс, а это Джули,- он кивнул на свою спутницу.- Иди сюда, крошка.

У Саманты нервно дернулось веко при виде резкий уверенных движений, которыми мужчина подтащил к себе подругу и накрыл ее губы своими.

-Привет, всем!- повторила девушка.- Ты, я так понимаю, Си Джей, Бешеная?- девушка сняла очки-авиаторы и улыбнулась побледневшей Саманте.

-Да, детка, - помог Сильвер.- Гроза манчестерских дорог и обладатель шикарного мотоцикла – Бешеная Си Джей.

Саманта перестала открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба без воды, и выдохнула:

-Да, точно. Привет, Эн… Джули, привет… Ромео…

-Красотка,- белозубо улыбнулся Ромео, обняв свою подружку.- Но ты лучше,- громко промурлыкал он Джули в ухо, чтобы услышали другие.

Саманта возвела очи горе, думая, что она попала в ад. Какого лысого черта в группу приперся Сэм с Энни она понятия не имела и на кой черт им это было нужно – тоже, но одно она знала точно – если тот, кто послал сюда этих голубков умеет быстро бегать, ему лучше всего начинать бежать прямо сейчас, опасаясь за свою наверняка симпатичную мошонку.


	14. Chapter 14

-В паб?- сразу предложил Ромео-Сэм.- Я угощаю.

-Вот это толковый парень!- восхитился Большой Микки, от души приложив мощной ладонью спину новичка.- Крошка, ты просто конфетка,- подмигнул он Джули-Энни.

-Эй!- немедленно возмутилась молчавшая до этого Киска Синди.

Как всегда, подумала Саманта. Кошачьи бои начинаются.

-У меня есть свой парень, прости,- смело ответила Энни, прижавшись к Сэму. Тот обнял ее и поцеловал взасос.

-Господи…- застонала Саманта от отчаяния.

-Си, ты что? – Сильвер нежно обнял ее за талию.- Все нормально?

-Более чем,- она взяла себя в руки.- Хороши, как на твой вкус?- шепнула она ему на ухо, уловив в глазах любовника знакомый голод.

-Конфетка, как сказал Би Эм,- шепнул он.- Шикарная задница, - цепкий взгляд мужчины скользнул по фигуре Сэма.

-О, да!- она не стала уворачиваться.

-Я бы его… хм…- он очаровательно покраснел, что могла заметить только рядом стоявшая Саманта.

-Я бы тоже,- поддержала она его. – А как тебе девушка?

-Не мой типаж,- он пожал плечами, обхватив задницу Саманты. – Но она симпатичная.

Сэм что-то говорил группе, Микки млел как ребенок, Энни скромно держалась в тени своего могучего рыцаря, Киска Синди все еще видела в ней соперницу и ревниво стреляла глазами с нее на своего мужчину.

-…с визгом!- закончил Сэм.- Но сначала предлагаю выпить за знакомство.

Мощный рык голосов ответил согласием.

Паб, где обычно тусовалась группа Большого Микки, находился чуть ли не на окраине города. Эдакое укромное местечко, куда слетался весь криминальный мир Манчестера и соседнего Брэдфорда. Громадный полутемный бар в ковбойском стиле, с распахивающимися в обе стороны дверями, громкой музыкой, особым колоритом и морем выпивки.

Сэм, одетый в черный свитер, свою любимую куртку и модные джинсы-клеш, выглядел почти обыденно – такой парень легко вписался бы внешним видом в мир байкеров, стритрейсеров, художников, писателей и черт знает кого еще.

Девушки мгновенно оценили приветливую улыбку новичка, симпатичное лицо и довольно вкусный вид сзади – походка Сэма, обутого в сапоги на модных высоких каблуках, была слегка танцующей и оттого неимоверно возбуждающей для несчастного Сильвера, которому мукой небесной стало традиционное знакомство за руку и распитие пива рядом с новичком.

Саманте не надо было говорить, что будет дальше – бедняга или затащит ее в ближайший угол, или так и будет мучиться напряжением в паху.

Пока парни веселились, напиваясь до полного нестояния, девушки обступили новенькую.

-А ты симпатичная,- надула пухлые губки Киска.- Но какая-то не такая, правда, Си?

Саманте пришлось несладко – играть роль при прирожденных копах было трудно. Одно дело стоять при свете софитов одной, зная, что среди зрителей нет никого знакомого, и совершенно иное – когда на тебя смотрели оценивающе те, кого ты знаешь. Приходилось «держать лицо» с маской полупрезрения-полуравнодушия в весьма натянутом состоянии – аж скулы сводило.

-Я бы сказала, что девочка ничего,- с ноткой «видала я и получше» произнесла Саманта, глядя в глаза Энни.

Поймешь меня, коп?

Она поняла.

-Спасибо, ты… ты красивая,- Энни решила играть милую простушку, от которой никто не ждал бы неприятностей. Славная девочка Джули.

-Я лучшая!- пафосно заявила Киска, выпячивая бюст в куртке.

-И дура,- заявила Саманта.

-Зато красивая!- парировала Киска.- Не всем же быть мужиком, Си. Ты можешь поспорить в брутальности только с моим малышом, но сравниться красотой со мной… я тебя умоляю!

-У меня яйца больше, чем у твоего малыша и всего этого сброда,- не обиделась Саманта, наслаждаясь перепалкой.

Киска была редкой дурой, но весьма красивой дурой, за что ее, наверное, Би Эм и любил.

-А мне нравится Си,- тихо сказала Энни, опустив голову. Просто ангел небесный, а не девушка.

-А тебя вообще не спрашивали!- Киска толкнула девушку.

-Кошки дерутся!- завопили воодушевленно парни, сгрудившись вокруг двух девушек. – Мяу-у-у!

Саманта благоразумно отошла к двери – с нее хватит всех этих спектаклей. Держа в руке стакан с виски, она смотрела, как Киска делает из Энни котлетку, хотя Энни хоть и играла роль милой девочки, постоять за себя явно могла, мгновенно вцепившись в кудряшки девушки главаря.

-Всем привет!- пропел сладкий голосок от распахнувшейся двери, звука которого хватило, чтобы Саманта едва не разбила свой стакан, сжав его мертвой хваткой. Но истинным мучением было не появление беззащитно-трогательной Сьюки, дело было в ее спутнике – рослом мужчине в кожаной куртке, темных джинсах и ковбойских сапогах. Руки мужчины, затянутые в перчатки, обнимали тонкую талию Сьюки с такой непринужденностью, что у Саманты потемнело в глазах от холодной ревности. Уверенный цепкий взгляд мужчины скользнул по мужчинам, сразу почуявшим сильного альфа-лидера, по девушкам, замершим в уголке, по двум девушкам на полу, вцепившимся друг дружке в волосы и остановился на Саманте, впрочем, тут же вернувшимся к лицезрению главаря.

-Тихо, детки,- произнесли губы мужчины, сжимая в зубах сигарету,- папа дома.

Тон голоса мужчины не оставлял сомнений – это был лидер, привыкший брать все, что бы ни пожелал.

-Это мой новый парень,- прощебетала Сьюки, прильнув к мужчине как лиана.- Би Эм, примешь нас?

-Тебя, цыпочка, всегда,- пробасил Микки, с размаху ставя на стол кружку – пиво выплеснулось на стойку.- А вот что это за парень, мы еще разберемся.

Он подошел к новоприбывшему – Сьюки легко отбежала в сторонку – и взглянул ему в глаза.

-Выйдем – поговорим? – спокойно произнес новичок.- Как закончим - куплю тебе бочонок эля.

-Ха!- вырвалось у Микки через минуту пристального изучения лица мужчины.- Этот парень свой в доску! Эй, Чаки, пива новичку!- гаркнул Микки бармену, хлопнув невозмутимого нового члена группы по спине так, что тот чуть покачнулся.

Треск стекла прервал путь двух мужчин – все глаза уперлись в девушку у двери, сжимавшую в ладони, обтянутой перчаткой, осколки стакана.

-Я против, Би Эм,- четко произнесла она, глядя на Микки. Команда зашепталась, Киска от шока выпустила волосы Энни и открыла рот.

-Ты – что? – громыхнул Микки.- Детка, ты крутая, но здесь я устанавливаю правила.

-Ты будешь доверять какому-то говнюку, которого ты впервые видишь?- она разжала пальцы – осколки упали на пол почти в полной тишине. Никто не смел пререкаться с главарем.

-Он говнюк, но он правильный говнюк,- возразил Микки, закипая.

-Я ему не доверяю,- она взглянула мужчину в глаза, наслаждаясь знакомым взглядом с ноткой стали в глубине.

-Это твои проблемы, Бешеная,- бросил Микки, отворачиваясь.

-Пари? – предложила Саманта.

Зал оживился.

-Сильвер, на каком корыте приехал этот парень?- крикнула Саманта своему парню.

-Тот же, что у тебя, Си,- ответил парень.- Хотел бы я посмотреть на гонку двух обладателей тигров.

-«Королей», милый,- поправила она. – Ставлю счет в пабе на всех, что этот говнюк будет глотать пыль из-под моих колес.

-И ты лично отсосешь мне, цыпочка?- голос новичка перекрыл восторженный рев байкеров.

-Проверну в твоей заднице здоровенную биту, милый,- пообещала Саманта.

-Я не буду гонять с девчонкой – это слишком просто,- заявил мерзавец.

-Бешеная – лучший гонщик в Великобритании – боже, храни королеву! - амиго,- пробасил Микки.

-Не называй его другом, Микки!- зарычала Саманта с угрозой.

-Си, какого черта ты сегодня сорвалась с цепи?! – не выдержал Микки.

-Он или обгонит меня, или вылетит отсюда, заплатив за выпивку,- выдвинула ультиматум Саманта, глядя в наливавшиеся кровью глаза Микки.

-Справедливо,- заметил тот через минуту изучения гнева в глазах девушки.- Держись, парень, эта сука бешеная – не зря носит такое прозвище. Кстати, а тебя как звать?

-Хантер,- мужчина смотрел только на Саманту, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

-Охотник будет догонять Бешеную!- завопил восторженно Сильвер.

Зал взорвался ревом.

Саманта действительно была в бешенстве и полностью оправдывала свое прозвище – мало того, что этот ублюдок прислал Тайлера с Картрайт – ладно, Энни сыграла хорошо, так еще и эту шлюху Сьюки! На кой черт ее, когда она в курсе дел копов?!

И какого черта он приперся сам, весь из себя – хоть хватай и облизывай с ног до головы?! И почему Хантер? И какого черта на «Короле»? Он что, умеет водить байк?!

Но выглядел он шикарно – по одному лишь бешено-голодному взгляду Сильвера можно было оценить масштаб бедствия. Самец явно претендовал на лидерство и черт его дери, если он не смог бы занять место Микки.

По масляному взгляду Сьюки Саманта поняла, что Хант уже перепихнулся с этой тощей мерзавкой. Боже, помоги несчастной идиотке не попасться в лапы Бешеной! И это после того, как гребаный коп отказал самой шикарной байкерше Манчестера! Боже, удар был запрещенным.

Девушки глаз не сводили с новичка, забыв даже про Тайлера на счастье Энни и самого Сэма. Аура мужчины привлекла совершенно всех – от Сьюки до Киски, в глазах которой было желание бросить Микки и показать новичку свои сиськи в каком-нибудь тихом местечке.

У байков ее догнал Сэм.

-Моторейсинг в этом времени? – прошептал он, хватая ее за рукав.

-Отвали, предатель!- она вырвалась из его руки.- Какого черта его сюда занесло?

-Это его операция,- Сэм попытался успокоить девушку, но помешал Сильвер.

-Эй, ты чего пристаешь к моей девушке, ковбой?

Он обнял Саманту и поцеловал ее на глазах Сэма и выходящих из бара мужчин.

-Все нормально, мы просто разговаривали,- Сэм поднял руки и отступил.

-Идиот,- пробормотала Саманта, глядя на него.- Не обращай внимания, милый,- сказала она Сильверу,- никой смазливый мальчик не сможет быть лучше тебя ни в гонках, ни в постели.

-Уверена, цыпочка?- Хант появился за их спинами так же бесшумно, как умел делать в офисе полиции.

-Рискнешь сравнить? – предложила она.

-Эй, отвали от нее!- вступился Сильвер.

Хант скользнул по молодому мужчине равнодушным взглядом.

-Бешеную сучку ублажает щенок? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

-Эй, полегче, амиго,- встрял Микки.- Сильвер – мой друг.

-Извини,- холодно бросил Хант, садясь на байк так непринужденно, что Саманта подумала, что у него определенно еще немало скелетов в доверху набитых шкафах. – Где будем гонять?

-Парк Платт Филдс, под носом у гребаных копов,- предложила Саманта.- Не боишься, мачо-мэн?

Она едва не прикусила язык – он же сам коп!

-Нет, Си Джей,- ответил он, надевая шлем, очки и, чуть обернувшись, поманив Сьюки.

От вида тонких пальцев девушки, с наглой уверенностью обхвативших могучий торс мужчины впереди, Саманта явственно зарычала от злобы. Точно спали – к виртуальной гадалке не ходи!

-Ты уверен, что выиграешь, дорогой?- мурлыкнула Сьюки Ханту.

-Более чем, детка, и не таких обламывал,- хохотнул Хант.

-В парк!- взревели десятки голосов.

Микки уехал вперед, Хант за ним, после него парни с девушками, Сэм и Энни и прочие. Сильвер остался предпоследним.

-Си, ты уверена, что вы не знакомы? Между вами искрит – недалеко до короткого замыкания.

-Впервые его вижу и он мне уже не нравится,- рыкнула она, надевая шлем.

-А мне понравился,- поделился мужчина.- У него красивые глаза и фантастическая задница. Даже лучше, чем у Ромео. Не человек, а громадный леденец – я бы с удовольствием облизал его от ушей до пяток.

Саманта прикусила язык, чтобы не согласиться вслух с аналогичными мыслями своего любовника. Хант, мать его, был непостижимо сексуален в любом виде.

Сэм был бы рад отказать шефу – его идея показалась абсурдной, но тот довольно чувствительно пригрозил ударами по почкам тем, что если бы Сэм отказался, было бы очень плохо всем, включая в первую очередь самого Сэма. Энни как ни странно восприняла идею шефа воодушевленно – ей, как оказалось, была присуща некая доля сумасшедшинки. Крис и Рей выдохнули с облегчением – одному совершенно не улыбалось изображать из себя черте что, второй просто откровенно боялся лезть в незнакомую компанию любителей дорог. Планов самого Ханта не знал никто, кроме Ханта и отчасти Сьюки, которой было велено быть собой, приклеиться к Ханту жвачкой и не отлипать, пока он не прикажет.

-Шеф, она будет в ярости,- робко попытался предупредить начальника Крис.

-А я знаю,- пожал плечами Хант. – Где эта парочка голубков – Дороти и Джульетта?

-Ромео, шеф,- поправил Крис.

-Да насрать,- отмахнулся Хант.

Мотоцикл приблизился к зданию полиции.

-Совсем забыл ощущения,- поделился Сэм. – Это будоражит кровь.

-Это здорово!- крикнула Энни сзади него.

-Значит так, девочки,- прервал веселье Хант,- вы идете вперед, я с цыпой - следом. Тайлер, приглядывай за Картрайт, а ты, Пестрые Трусики, будь сладкой деткой и прилипни к своему кавалеру как Крис к порно-журналам.

Скелтон смутился.

-Удачи,- пожелал Рей, жуя сигарету.- Всем удачи, мы проследим за вами.

-Нет, слежка отменяется,- возразил Хант.- Если Джонс узнает еще и про слежку, она взбесится окончательно, а мне не хотелось бы терять детектива в своем отделе.

-Но она догадается, что слежка будет, едва увидит нас,- не согласился Сэм.

-Но ее НЕ будет, понимаешь, Сэм? – ответил Хант.- Пусть детка взбесится – краше будет. Все, поехали! Карлинг - за старшего.

-Есть, шеф.

-Крис… а, черт… просто веди себя как всегда,- посоветовал Хант, отъезжая. – Все, я за цыпой.

Сэм кивнул Рею и Крису и отъехал следом.

-Джонс будет в бешенстве,- покачал головой Крис. – А когда она узнает про Сьюки, она оторвет шефу и боссу мошонки.

-Жаль, что я не вожу, хотел бы я взглянуть на это,- признал Рей. – Я уверен, что шеф сделает цыпу на раз.

-Все равно, она крутая.

-Не круче шефа.

-Оба крутые.

-Сверху и внутрь?

-Черт, я уже не уверен. Это будет как взорвавшаяся бомба – точно рванет.

-Покажите все, на что способны,- распорядился Микки.

-Давай, Хантер!- закричали девушки.

-Надери ему задницу, Бешеная!- поддерживали парни.

Новички воздерживались, только Сьюки обняла и поцеловала своего ковбоя так, что Саманта едва не запустила в девушку чем потяжелее. К громадному сожалению, Хант воодушевленно целовался со Сьюки и вообще не обращал внимания на Саманту и ее эмоции.

-Начинает по традиции новичок!- прогремел Микки.- Давай, брат, не робей!

Хант отпустил Сьюки и выжал газ из своего красавца.

-Не боишься проиграть, детка?- крикнул он Саманте.

-Еще чего!- отозвалась та, так же газуя.

Два «Короля» сорвались с места почти одновременно – Саманта, как байкер со стажем, рванула первой.

Петлять между деревьев, взбираться на кочки и бешено лететь вниз, гонять на умопомрачительной скорости, крутиться на одном месте, все это и немного больше.

Саманта, во-первых, как девушка, а во-вторых более легкая, летала как бабочка, Хант брал отличным чувством руля и скорости. Где Саманта не рискнула бы разгоняться, он выжимал максимум, будто издеваясь над ней.

Постепенно два моторейсера переместились из парка на трассу, где Хант опять же явно лидировал по чувству скорости и умению маневрировать на дороге.

-Си Джей, вперед!- услышала она голос Сильвера.

-Ладно, - сказала она, тяжело дыша, когда Микки остановил выступления.- Есть то, что не сможет никто.

Сэм, слышавший заявление, заметно побледнел, Энни схватила его за руки, чтобы он не остановил девушку и не сорвал операцию под прикрытием.

-И что же, детка? – Хант так же тяжело дышал.- Удиви меня.

-Мотофристайл,- она отдышалась.- Фрирайдинг – только для профессионалов.

-Нет!- не выдержали нервы Сэма.- Без подготовки, амуниции это самоубийство!

-Сэм!- зашипела Энни.

Байкеры недоуменно взглянули на него.

-И что это такое? – не понял Микки.

-Это песня тела и байка,- ответила Саманта.

-Ромео, ты тоже умеешь? – обернулся к нему Микки.

-Нет, но я видел это,- Сэм в отчаянии смотрел на девушку, понимая, что в ее глазах этот блеск говорит о решимости идти до конца.- Но для этого нужно снаряжение, защита. Выполнять трюки без подготовки смертельно опасно и…

Саманта не дослушала, повернув в парк.

Байкеры моментально забыли про Сэма и рванули за ней.

-И что теперь? – Микки остановился около холма.

-Си Джей, рассчитай скорость, подготовку и степень освещенности,- умолял Сэм.

-Сэм, пожалуйста,- просила Энни.

-Она свернет себе шею, как ты не понимаешь!- зашипел на нее мужчина.- Это молодой вид спорта, а здесь она разобьется!

-Сэм, она не остановится… господи…- Энни не договорила – Саманта выжала газ и рванула по парку, выходя на круг.

Это действительно было смертельно опасно – даже в будущем проделать такое в ночное время взялся бы не каждый мастер, но чертов Хант испортил ей операцию, выставил ее полной дурой даже на заезде на «Короле», обошел на скорости, и ей, чтобы не потерять репутацию, не осталось ничего иного, как поставить на кон все – от байка до собственной жизни. Один самый крохотный трюк – больше ничего. Лишь одна маленькая победа – и группа снова поставит ее на пьедестал. Ради этого стоило идти на риск.

Сэм от страха затаил дыхание, шепча:

-Господи, она сошла с ума… боже мой… она спятила…

Энни поняла по реакции Тайлера, что Джонс сделает что-то немыслимое, Хант во все глаза пытался разглядеть и понять что еще выкинет его дикая сотрудница, остальные просто недоумевали и ждали настоящего мастерства от своей лучшей коллеги.

Саманта вышла на круг, попробовала холм в первом заезде, взлетев как птица и встав в седле на короткий миг – зрители зашлись в аплодисментах, но этого было ничтожно мало. Она решилась взять высоту еще раз.

Зайдя на круг, она разогналась так, что байк подбросило в воздух на приличную высоту и в тот же миг она вылетела из седла, подняла вверх напряженное стрелой тело, почти встав на руки на руле – тело взвыло от перегрузки, в глазах потемнело, руки напряглись до предела, но она уже знала, что победила на десятки лет вперед. Она успела коснуться седла за миг до того, как байк швырнуло на землю и поволокло по ней. Ее перевернуло, протащило по земле, чудом мотоцикл снова встал на колеса и замер. Саманта распрямилась в седле.

Миг было оглушающее тихо, а потом ночь взорвалась ревом и бурными аплодисментами. Люди решили, что так и должно быть и только один человек знал, что девушка едва не свернула себе шею, решив бестолково выпендриться. Сэм Тайлер, человек из будущего, который смотрел по телевизору соревнования моторейсеров, хорошо знал условия и риск, которым подвергали себя смельчаки.

Саманта тряслась так, что ноги не держали, но нужно было утереть нос Ханту, не показать слабость, быть сильной даже в его глазах и тем более в глазах ее друзей.

Люди подбежали к ней, что-то кричали, от переизбытка эмоций хлопали ее по спине, трясли руки, а она почти ослепла – кровь прилила к голове, ее мутило и страшно хотелось упасть.

-Си Джей – чемпион! Си Джей – чемпион!- орали байкеры на весь парк.

Чьи-то сильные руки обхватили ее – она ничего не видела перед собой.

-Признаю, ты лучшая,- произнес знакомый голос.- Ставлю выпивку за свой счет!- гаркнул он. Новый вопль сотряс ночь, байкеры рванули в бар.

-Сильвер… Си… - прошептала она.

-Си Джей, что? – она слышала его голос, но руки Ханта ее не отпускали.

Рев моторов смолкал.

-Си, ты сдурела?! – это был Сэм.- Ты что творишь?!

-Сэм,- она как-то забыла про его прикрытие,- Сэм, я ничего не вижу,- прошептала она.

-Сэм? – Сильвер взглянул на мужчину с подозрением.

-Это мое имя,- отмахнулся Тайлер.- Посади ее,- он обратился к недоумевающему Ханту.- Я врач,- соврал он для Сильвера.- Фонарик есть?

-Реакцию зрачков можно проверить на фаре мотоцикла,- понял он.- Я тоже немного понимаю в медицине,- пояснил он для Сэма. Он отошел к байку девушки и помигал фарой.

-Зрачки расширены,- Сэм взглянул в глаза девушки.- Плохо дело.

-В больницу? – голос Ханта донесся до Саманты откуда-то с небес, хотя он был рядом.

-Пройдет,- сказала она.- Только я плохо слышу. Нет, зрение вернется, я знаю. Просто выброс адреналина, я перенервничала.

-Си Джей, ты молодец, ты чемпион, но не стоило так из-за него,- сказал Сильвер.

-Стоило,- не стала уточнять она, что именно из-за него и стоило рисковать жизнью и уже не в первый раз.

-Встать сможешь?- Хант потянул ее под руки.

-Присоединяйся к остальным, герой,- велела она.- А то Микки расстроится отсутствием кошелька в баре.

-Са… Си Джей, я посижу с тобой,- это Энни присела рядом и взяла ее за руку.

Сэм отошел с Хантом.

-Шеф, не стоило бросать ей вызов на ее территории,- сказал он тихо.

-А кто знал?- развел руками тот.

-Ты знал, из-за тебя она пошла на смертельный трюк, который днем-то не каждый профи выполнит,- Сэм ткнул его пальцем в грудь.- Она чуть не погибла из-за желания быть первой.

-Не начинай, Тайлер, - попросил Хант.- Без тебя паршиво. Я в бар, привези ее, как поправится, а потом уедем оттуда в больницу как можно быстрее.

-Шеф, нельзя ее везти в бар, кто знает, что с ее глазами и слухом, нужно в больницу и немедленно.

-Сэм, она под прикрытием. Если она узнает, что я сделал, она убьет меня, потом и себя. Сыграем свои роли и отправимся по делам.

-Тебя она по-любому прикончит за Сьюки и нас с Энни.

-Переживу. Все, я поехал. Ее бойфренд привезет ее, байк, если надо, возьмет Рей или Крис.

-Они здесь?! – Сэм готов был сам придушить шефа.

-А ты думал, что я на танцы вышел?! – зашипел Хант, вытащив из кармана куртки рацию.

-Ты рисковал ее жизнью и еще прихватил рацию?! – Сэм не выдержал и схватил Ханта за грудки.

-Без истерик, Тайлер, ситуация под контролем,- тот отодрал руки коллеги и сел за руль.- Останешься один, сообщи парням о местонахождении ее байка. Я в бар.

Он газанул и сорвался с места.

Хорошо еще Сьюки подобрал другой байкер.

Саманта держала в руке руку Энни, а спиной привалилась к Сильверу. Зрение возвращалось, хотя в ушах еще звенело.

-Все нормально, Сэм, я в порядке,- заверила она, слабо улыбнувшись бескровными губами.- Надо в бар, а потом можно домой.

-В больницу,- распорядился Сэм.- Хватит с меня на сегодня гонок.

-А как же ребята? – заволновалась она.- И моя победа?

-Потом отметим, Си Джей,- Сильвер помог ей подняться. – Ро… Сэм, Джули умеет водить?

-Нет, я не умею,- ответила за него Энни.

-Что тогда делать с байком? Си Джей не сможет вести сама.

-Бери мой, а твой спрячем здесь,- сказала Саманта.

-Я помогу,- Энни взяла Саманту под руку.

-Я могу тебе доверять, Сэм?- обернулся к нему Сильвер.

-Конечно, мы же свои, у нас кодекс чести,- заверил тот.

Саманта улыбнулась словам друга.

Сильвер оседлал байк своей девушки, Энни помогла Саманте сесть сзади него и обхватить его руками за торс.

-Мы следом!- крикнула она, когда мужчина газанул.

-Я не разбираюсь в байках, но у этого Сильвера явно доработанный байк,- заметил Сэм, оглядывая двухколесного красавца.- Причем делал профи.

-Думаешь, он «крот»?- она взглянула ему в глаза.

-Понятия не имею,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Поехали в больницу, а потом сообщим Ханту.

В больнице Саманту осмотрели, вынесли вердикт, что к утру зрение и слух восстановятся, велели не перенапрягаться больше и не гонять на байках ночью.

Врач настоял на покое и отдыхе, но поняв, что имеет дело с крутыми байкерами, сник и отпустил всех с миром. Все-таки ценителей дорог не очень-то жаловали.

Сильвер отвез Саманту домой, Сэму и Энни пришлось ехать на работу, чтобы не дай бог не раскрыть себя и довольно тесное знакомство с Джонс.

Хант не явился вообще, очевидно, загуляв по полной программе с Микки и его Киской или Сьюки, или черт знает кем еще.

-Смотри,- Энни обратила внимание на стол Саманты, где был приоткрыт ящик.

-Не трогай, - посоветовал Сэм.

Но Энни не послушалась. Движимая каким-то побуждением, она открыла ящик стола и достала желтую картонную папку.

-Сэм,- позвала она и тон ее голоса заставил мужчину насторожиться.- Сэм, смотри… Досье на шефа? Зачем ей досье на шефа?

-Наверное, она интересуется им куда глубже, чем мы думаем,- осторожно заметил Сэм, принимая папку из рук девушки.

-Тебе не интересно, что там?- Энни с обидой взглянула на него.

-Интересно, но это неправильно, - ответил он, пряча досье обратно в стол.- А если Джонс или сам Хант узнают про это, нам влетит от обоих, так что пусть лучше она сама разбирается.

-М-м-мф-ф… Сильвер… Дэвид… я в порядке,- Саманта сползла на кровать.

-Если хочешь, я побуду рядом,- предложил он, присаживаясь рядом.

-Очень даже хочу,- воодушевилась она.- Знаешь, в этом есть доля безумия – заняться любовью вслепую.

-Ты сумасшедшая,- тепло улыбнулся он, наклоняясь над ней и нежно целуя ее в шею.

-Нет, я бешеная… хотя да, и сумасшедшая тоже. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о самом потрясающей сексе в своей жизни – мне завязали глаза… м-м-м… пониже… на мне было кружевной комбинезон… о-ох… из секс-шопа… о да-а-а… да, и больше ничего. Нет, то есть босоножки на каблуках… м-м-м… боже мой… и это было… о боже, это было так… возбуждающе… о господи! Ум-м-м… Дэвид…

Он скинул куртку, обувь, оседлал ее, нежно прикасаясь губами к ее груди.

-Я неправильный гей, но мне это даже нравится,- прошептал он ей в шею.

-Ты бисексуал, милый, это куда лучше,- застонала она, когда он вошел в нее.

-Би… что?

-Потом, все потом… о да-а-а!..

Когда наступило утро, Сильвера рядом не было, зато на подушке лежала алая роза – господи, как романтично!

Зрение вернулось, слух тоже. Вроде бы Саманте показалось, что часом ранее мужчина выходил из квартиры на чей-то тихий стук, вроде бы до ее ушей доносился какой-то разговор, но это было так несущественно.

Она поставила цветок в чашку за неимением дома вазы, приняла душ, позавтракала и поехала на работу.

К сожалению, она не знала ни адреса, ни телефона Сильвера – их отношения строились лишь на сексе и взаимной любви к скорости. Впрочем, в теории Саманта лукавила – это уже не было сексом, хотя до любви это не дотягивало. Но это уже была не страсть – не то, что было с Сэмом. Нечто среднее, весьма приятное, чего хотелось больше и больше.

Наверное, у нее был довольно загадочный вид, что даже Хант промолчал и Сэм не сказал ни слова. На губах девушки играла улыбка, глаза сияли звездами, а все без исключения мужчины знали, что такой вид женщина имеет только после очень дорогого желанного подарка или хорошего секса.

-Вы сегодня просто неотразимы, мэм,- Энни поставила перед ней кружку.

-О да,- с улыбкой ответила Саманта.- Спасибо, Энни. Ты бальзам для моих глаз и услада ушей.

Девушка порозовела.

-Так… - Хант вышел из офиса и поманил Тайлера и Джонс к себе. Когда они оба вошли, он продолжил: -Байкеры, конечно, славные ребята и девушки, но ничего интересного там нет, потому я сворачиваю операцию. Джонс, вернись на землю – прерогатива витания в облаках и розовых сердечках принадлежит Тайлеру!

-Как скажешь,- покорно сказала она, улыбаясь и томно вздыхая как сытая кошка. Сильвер умело манипулировал ее сознанием, погружая его в пучину сладкой воздушной ваты, пушистых облаков, нежности, почти любви…

-И ты не будешь возражать?- прищурился на нее Хант.

-А зачем? – она пожала плечами, продолжая мечтать.

-Доктора вкололи тебе успокоительное? – снова попытался уколоть Хант.

-Нет,- она улыбнулась почти неприлично счастливо.- Мне просто безумно хорошо и я пытаюсь продлить это ощущение, а дело я закончу и без твоих разрешений.

-Так, кто ты и куда делась заноза в моей заднице под фамилией Джонс?- Хант уселся прямо на стол.

-Я здесь и я живая – это так здорово!- сообщила Саманта.

Сэм покосился на нее как на особо буйную.

-Ты точно в порядке?

-С ума сойти, – фыркнул Хант.- Никогда не видел столько радости по поводу жизни. А теперь приложи свое счастье в деловую сферу и постарайся не излучать сияние – нам еще нужно работать.

Она пожала плечами и вышла.

-Сэм, присмотри за своей подружкой из Гайда,- попросил Хант.- Мало ли чего ей там вкололи.

-По-моему, она просто счастлива, шеф,- пожал плечами Тайлер, выходя. – Саманта, ты просто светишься. Что-то нечисто?

-Сильвер подарил мне розу, Сэм,- сказала она, блаженно откидываясь на стуле.- Мне так давно никто не дарил цветов. Ерунда, но… даже не знаю, но это настолько приятно. Он бисексуал, Сэм, не гей.

-Просто облегчение,- осторожно заметил Сэм.- Ты ничего не принимала?

-Нет. Ты мне не веришь? Сэм, у меня был потрясающий секс – модель того, что был когда-то давно. Знаешь, это так… господи, это было романтично – я думала, что я в раю.

-Ты была почти слепа, он мог что-то подсыпать тебе или вколоть.

-Сэм, я доверяю ему. Не знаю почему, но я ему доверяю, как будто знаю его очень давно. Как с тобой, только… просто он свой, с ним комфортно. Знаешь, как единение душ – байки, любовь, секс…

-Любовь? – переспросил он.

Она взглянула на потолок.

-Не совсем, но я даже могу дышать свободно, как будто он как кислородная маска – такой свежий глоток воздуха, чистый.

-Он милый, если такое применимо к байкерам, но… ты уверена, что можешь доверять ему?

-Полностью. Сэм, мы оба знаем, что у нас нет времени на отношения в этом мире, но Сильвер… мне бы хотелось встретиться с ним в реальности. Да, вот еще что… возможно, я однажды исчезну без объяснений и всего прочего.

-Что? – Сэм испугался.- Ты решила сбежать?

-Нет, но… просто на всякий случай решила сообщить. Я не уеду без причины, но… ты тоже можешь исчезнуть – ты понимаешь?

Взгляды встретились. Он медленно кивнул. Конечно, понимает.

-Гайд?

-Гайд.

-И ты все-таки решила с Хантом?.. Энни нашла у тебя в столе папку с его делом.

-Она пуста, Сэм,- улыбка погасла на губах девушки.

-Пуста? То есть в ней ничего нет? Вообще ничего?

-Ни одной бумажки, ничего вообще. И знаешь что? Мне наплевать. Я найду… то есть я думаю, что уже нашла способ понять кто он и какую роль во всем этом играет.

-Поясни.

-Это не девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, это кто-то другой. Не могу сказать всего, Сэм, прости. И меньше всего хочу впутывать в это тебя.

-Но я тоже имею право знать!

-Если это принесет боль, я тебе ничего не скажу. Я разберусь сама. Сэм, я взрослая девочка, а ты мой друг. Ты же мне друг?

-Конечно, но…

-Вот и хорошо, друг, а пока мне нужно кое-что перепроверить до вечера. Сегодня приедешь?

-Ты же слышала шефа.

-Ты его послушаешь?

-Сэмми, я не байкер, но еще я не хочу втравливать в это Энни.

-Сэм… погоди… шеф приехал со Сьюки. Они… у них…

-Нет, они не спали, если ты об этом.

-Откуда?..

-Он сам сказал. Саманта, он неандерталец, но он считает меня другом, а я считаю его своим. Он сказал, что заплатил ей.

-Это она внедрила вас?

-Не знаю. Он просто сказал, что мы вольемся как родные души.

-Сьюки проститутка?

-Боюсь, что да. Тебе это важно?

-Нет, мне важен… ладно, спасибо,- она встала со стула и отошла к Энни.

Сэм понял ее фразу и не стал продолжать.

Хант унесся куда-то в обед, прихватив Сэма и бросив слишком загадочный взгляд на занятую отчетами Саманту, консультирующуюся с Энни.

На обед Саманта не пошла, закрывшись в архиве.

Поиск документов ничего не дал. Энни могла бы помочь, тем более что она напрямую спросила, что Саманта задумала, но та не ответила, отшутившись. Ни одной бумажки на шефа не было. То есть были, но какие-то рабочие, сухие, ничего личного, ни одного файла по биографии, только заслуги, награды, благодарности, статистика по раскрытию преступлений.

Дождавшись позднего вечера, когда мужчины ушли в паб, Саманта зашла в офис Ханта.

Стол, заваленный документами, стеллажи, забитые бумагами, какими-то кубками, на стене графики – Саманта как будто перенеслась в недалекое прошлое, когда она впервые переступила порог этого кабинета.

Внезапно голова закружилась, в глазах потемнело, Саманта резко выдохнула, отдышалась, проморгалась и заметила, что место сильно изменилось – вместо темного офиса перед ней был почти современный, из стекла, с жалюзи на прозрачных стенах, отделявших офис от общей комнаты. Душное прокуренное помещение зала было так же почти современным – пластик, панели на потолке. Но больше всего изменился кабинет Ханта – новый стол, новые стеллажи, новые фото на стене, куча новых кубков, даже компьютер, хоть и древний для Саманты, но все же довольно приличный. И женщина. Та самая женщина из видений. Она осторожно рылась в столе шефа.

-Что Вы делаете? Где я?- спросила Саманта.

Женщина не услышала и даже не заметила Саманту. Достав из недр деревянного монстра небольшую коробочку, она открыла ее и вынула пожелтевшее фото. Саманта подошла ближе, взглянула – тот дом с флюгером в виде человека с горбом или мешком на спине.

-Ланкастер,- прошептала женщина.

-Ланкастер? Почему именно Ланкастер? Что там важного? Что Вы ищете? – Саманта попробовала прикоснуться к женщине, но не смогла даже поднять руку.

-Кто же ты, Джин Хант?- снова прошептала женщина.

Саманта поняла, что не одна она копает под шефа. Очевидно, это было видение из прошлого… хотя, если судить по обстановке, скорее из будущего.

Случайно взгляд Саманты упал на газету, небрежно брошенную на столе – 1983 год. Десять лет спустя. Это будущее.

Женщина вздрогнула, глядя гуда-то за спину девушки.

-Это то, что ты хотел мне показать?- спросила она. Саманта обернулась – тот же светловолосый молодой мужчина, парень из видений.- Это поможет?

Он молча смотрел на нее, игнорируя Саманту.

-Почему я здесь?- прошептала девушка, обращаясь к парню. Тот чуть повернул голову, как будто услышал ее, перевел взгляд на женщину.- Из-за нее? Я должна помочь ей или помешать?

Женщина спрятала фото, закрыла шкатулку и убрала ее в стол.

Саманта отвернулась лишь на миг, а когда повернулась снова, парня не было.

-Что Вы хотите от него? – Саманта встала наперерез женщине.- Оставьте его в покое!

Женщина приблизилась к ней, как будто глядя ей в глаза – ростом с Саманту, худая, с короткой модной стрижкой, яркой бижутерией в ушах и на шее, в тунике и леггинсах, на высоких каблуках – совершенно не такая как Саманта, более женственная, яркая.

-Это имеет отношение к Ханту? – снова спросила Саманта, как будто женщина могла ее слышать. Та подошла к девушке слишком близко, повернулась, огляделась и сделала шаг к Саманте – тело девушки не успело среагировать, соприкоснувшись с бесплотным телом женщины и мгновенно теряя ориентацию в пространстве.

-Саманта! Саманта, что случилось? – голос Энни и ее руки тормошили Джонс.- Что ты здесь делала? Что произошло?

-Я… - Саманта облизнула сухие губы.- Я зашла положить отчет и… - девушка встретилась глазами с взволнованной Энни.- Восьмидесятые,- выдохнула она.- Офис, восьмидесятые, та фотография и женщина… почему Ланкастер? – слова, ничего не значащие для Картрайт и значащие слишком много для Джонс посыплись как горошины из стручка.- Энни,- Саманта схватила девушку за плечи,- Энни, что ей от него надо? Почему Ланкастер? Что это за дом? Что там случилось?

Дверь распахнулась.

-Так… и что здесь происходит? – Хант вскинул бровь, глядя на двух девушек сверху вниз. Саманта, сидя у его стола и Энни, около нее.- Цыпочки решили устроить лесбийские игры у меня в офисе?

-Что ей от тебя надо?- Саманта выпустила Энни и поднялась.

-Кому? Картрайт? – не понял тот.- Джонс, тебя не долечили в прошлый раз.

Она схватила его за лацканы пальто.

-Джин, почему Ланкастер? Что это за дом? Что за женщина и что ей от тебя надо?

-Сэр, она наверное ударилась,- мягко сказала Энни.

-Выйди,- велел ей Хант, глядя на Саманту, пребывающую в полном замешательстве. Энни подчинилась, со страхом глядя на Саманту.- Что ты имеешь в виду? О ком ты говоришь?

-Женщина из твоего нового офиса в будущем, что ей от тебя надо? Почему она ищет информацию? Что она ищет?

-Женщина… откуда? – очень тихо переспросил Хант, глядя то в глаза девушке, то на ее пальцы, мявшие его пальто.

-1983 год, я была там, и женщина… пластик… эти серьги – господи, как это вульгарно! Фото в столе, шкатулка… я просто хотела знать, но она что-то другое.

Хант отцепил пальцы девушки от себя, подошел к столу, достал два стакана и плеснул в них виски, подав один девушке.

-Пей.

-Но она…

-Пей!

Это было уже не предложение, а приказ.

-Что они хотят от меня? Кто тот парень? – Саманта не видела ничего перед собой, словно находясь в каком-то тумане – тот офис, женщина, парень, фото… что происходило?

Внезапно он перехватил ее руки, вытащив стакан, как-то очень удачно сгреб ее саму – она взвизгнула, барахтаясь, но он держал мертвой хваткой - и влил ей в рот виски. Она закашлялась, отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, замотала головой, но сильные руки держали крепко.

В голове прояснилось.

-Спа… сибо,- выдохнула она, отдышавшись от обжигающего горло алкоголя.- Господи, это какой-то ад – все эти девочки, мальчики…

Он отпустил ее, налил виски в стакан и сунул его в ее руки.

-Пей.

Она проглотила напиток, зажмурилась, из глаз потекли слезы.

-Не… не надо больше, хватит,- она отдышалась, уронила стакан.

-Лучше? – он смотрел на нее нечитаемым взглядом. Она кивнула.- Завязывай с байком, Джонс, этот трюк мог стоить – или уже стоит – тебе мозгов.

-Я не спятила! Я же не спятила? – она как-то беспомощно взглянула на мужчину, часто моргая.

-Пока нет, но продолжишь в том же духе и спятишь.

-Да… точно… - она не глядя оперлась о стол.- Господи, меня сейчас стошнит.

-Даже не думай,- напряженно предупредил он.

-Нет, я не… я испугалась. Просто туда-сюда по петле времени… как Доктор Кто вообще выдерживает это?

-Налить еще?

-Нет, хватит. Мне за руль.

-Забудь о руле, я довезу.

-Но я же… сегодня же…

-Я оплатил бар на два дня вперед, так что о тебе временно забудут,- сообщил Хант, садясь в свое кресло и глядя на девушку.

-Да… хорошо… - она потерла лицо ладонью.- Зачем ты вообще приехал на сходку?

-Тебе была нужна помощь – я ее организовал.

-Зачем приехал именно ты? – нажала она.- Ладно Сэм и Энни, я бы поняла, если бы кто-то еще, но почему ты? Хотел унизить меня?

-Нет, только помочь,- он отвечал спокойно, но в голосе сквозила нервозность.

-Ты мог бы не выпендриваться, а просто… не знаю…

-Выпендривалась ты, а я просто делал свою работу.

-Я месяц пробыла в больнице после того, как проделала то же самое днем – решила покуражиться перед парнями. У меня было сотрясение мозга, я чудом не сломала позвоночник, шею… впрочем,- она резко вдохнула, вспомнив тело в больнице в видении,- это было неплохо, а теперь мне уже никогда так не сделать.

-Ты повторила свой трюк очень удачно,- признал Хант.- Это было… необычно, как-то… даже не знаю… странно, но красиво.

Она промолчала.

-Лучше бы я умерла там, в первый раз, чем…- она снова сделала резкий вдох.- Не важно, в любом случае все обошлось.

-Не делай и не говори так больше, Джонс,- глухо приказал Хант.- Никаких больше трюков и самоубийств, никаких больше слов о смерти и не смей копать под меня. Если что-то нужно – спроси, но не бей в спину.

Он встал, открыл дверь, красноречиво взглянул на девушку.

-Выметайся и жди около машины.

-Да… хорошо… - она как сомнамбула подошла к двери, как во сне остановилась около мужчины, подняла руку, прикоснулась к его груди, отведя ткань пиджака в сторону, кладя руку на его рубашку.

-Какого черта?- нахмурился он.

-Сердце… оно бьется… - зачарованно ответила Саманта.

-Джонс, ты чокнутая,- заявил мужчина, перехватив ее запястье – кисть безвольно повисла в его руке.

-Да... хорошо… странно, но хорошо. Как скажешь. Все равно это странно – бьется, а я здесь, а там – нет. И фото… - она пошевелила рукой в его руке, а когда он выпустил ее, она почти не глядя прошла мимо него, продолжая бормотать.- Время… пространство… звезды… мне нужен доктор… нет, мне нужен правильный Доктор. Доктор Кто и ТАРДИС. И Мастер. И…

-Психиатр тебе нужен!- сказал Хант.

-Да… хорошо… и пси… нет, психотерапевт. И хирург, чтобы собрать позвоночник. Нет, поздно.

-Джонс, ты меня до чертиков пугаешь! Прекрати нести ерунду! – Хант догнал ее около лифта.

-Хорошо… но почему я, Джин? – она взглянула в его глаза на удивление ясным взглядом.- Джин, я не имею к этому отношения! Это было всего полгода, но я никогда не…

-Джонс, если ты не заткнешься, я… - он затолкал ее в лифт.

-Да… хорошо… - она его не услышала, но замолчала.

Когда они спустились к Кортине и сели, Саманта повернулась к нему.

-Мне нужна перезагрузка – разум не выдерживает, я как будто отключаюсь или… или меня отключают.

-Джонс, тебе необходимо проспаться и привести нервы в порядок, а то ты несешь какой-то бред,- успокоил Хант, выворачивая руль машины и отъезжая от участка.- Даже Тайлер хоть и псих, но спокойный, а ты какая-то буйная.

-Бешеная,- поправила она на автомате.- Джин, меня нужно встряхнуть, или я сойду с ума в своем уме. Шокер… я не знаю… перезапуск сердца, кома…

Кортина резко остановилась – Саманта, ойкнув, чуть не лишилась зубов, врезавшись в панель.

-Так, сейчас ты заткнешься и мы едем хорошенько надраться в паб,- сообщил Хант,- а на утро ты будешь мучиться похмельем, но мозги тебе точно прочистит.

-Хорошо…- безропотно согласилась Саманта.

-Сэр! Леди! – поприветствовал гостей Нельсон.

-Бутылку виски, Нельсон, и два стакана,- распорядился Хант.

-Сию же минуту, сэр,- бармен не обиделся на то, что девушка начисто проигнорировала его существование, выглядя как-то неестественно сомнамбулически.

Хант усадил несопротивляющуюся девушку за стол и сел сам.

-Вот теперь мы выпьем.

Он налил виски в два стакана.

-Пей.

Саманта подняла свой стакан и залпом выпила, отчего на глазах снова выступили слезы.

-Мне плохо, Джин,- глухо сказала она.- Мне плохо везде, куда бы я ни приходила. Мне плохо там, здесь, я не знаю что мне делать, мне страшно, но я пытаюсь не показывать эмоций.

-Неплохое откровение для набравшейся цыпы,- заметил Хант.- Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но ты слишком глупая, чтобы обратиться ко мне за помощью.

-Хорошо…- согласилась Саманта, поднимая стакан с новой порцией виски и опрокидывая его в себя.- Я тупая пробка. Я пять лет жила в аду, а теперь попала в чистилище без шанса попасть в рай. Что я делаю не так? Где я сбилась с пути?

-В пабе не принято вести философские беседы, милая,- он налил ей еще.- Но ты можешь говорить абсолютно все – Джин Джини достаточно крепок для откровений девчонки из Гайда.

-Я даже не из Гайда. Я из какой-то палаты в больнице. Там мое тело – у меня сломан позвоночник, я парализована,- ее развозило все сильнее, язык едва шевелился.- Но мне хорошо тут, хотя я понятия не имею, где я вообще и что от меня хотят? Меня даже нет в этом времени, но мне плевать. Я тикаю, пока есть завод, но я боюсь, что однажды я остановлюсь. А я не хочу останавливаться. Мне нужны эмоции, адреналин, страсть, секс, ветер, звезды… мне очень, черт подери, нужна хоть чья-то поддержка – я больше не могу так, я не хочу так… я гребаная одиночка, но я не всегда была такой. Джин,- она сфокусировалась на лице мужчины,- я была другой. Это не я.

-Конечно, не ты,- согласился он.- Ты заноза в моей заднице, а сейчас ты просто хорошо надравшаяся девчонка.

-Да… именно, твою мать. Я чертовски пьяна. Я так не была пьяна очень давно. Я даже не… не помню… давно… пять лет ада. А у тебя роскошная задница.

-У тебя тоже, детка.

-И во… волосы… у тебя роскошные волосы… Я люблю… люблю блондинов. Я просто конча-а-аю от блондинов. Черт, я здорово надралась и могу сделать глупость.

-Не сможешь.

-Нет, смогу! А, черт… - она покачнулась на стуле, но мужчина поймал ее и прислонил к стене.- Спа… спас-с-сибо. Господи, как мне плохо и хорошо.

-Оригинально.

-Да… я… ты… никогда не…

-Не пытайся управлять языком, просто расслабься.

-Никогда не предам,- выдохнула Саманта.- Не тебя, только не тебя… не могу тебя… ты не он, ты – это ты. Хорошо?

-Просто замечательно, детка!

-Хорошо… ты – это ты. Лучше, да? И я знаю, кто ты, но я не… не предам. Нет. Не я. Не тебя. Нет-нет-нет.

Мужчина взглянул на девушку тем же нечитаемым взглядом, но она этого не видела.

-Сэр, леди уже хватит,- рядом со столом бесшумно появился Нельсон.

-Все верно, амиго,- Хант бросил на стол деньги.- Я довезу эту Золотую рыбку до дома.

-Сэр…- Нельсон помог поднять весьма и весьма нетрезвую девушку и открыл двери паба перед Хантом, который как всегда привычным жестом закинул Саманту себе на плечо.- Доброй ночи, сэр.

-Очень доброй,- проворчал Хант, выходя на улицу.

Всю дорогу она проспала, даже не проснулась, когда мужчина вытаскивал ее из машины и тащил на себе наверх.

-Прости, милая, что лезу тебе в карманы, но это лучше, чем вышибать двери,- он порылся в карманах ее куртки и выудил ключи от ее квартиры.

Затащив девушку внутрь, он сгрузил ее на кровать.

-Тут стало… мило,- заметил он, оглядываясь по сторонам и отмечая интерьер.

-Джин… - застонала Саманта, не разлепляя глаз.

-Что?- он присел рядом.

Она обхватила его за шею.

-Останься со мной,- она говорила внятно, пододвигаясь к его лицу, ероша его волосы.

-Ты пьяна, милая, ты так пьяна, что даже мне до такого состояния пить и пить,- он бережно убрал ее руки от себя.- Спи, завтра можешь опоздать на работу.

Он порылся в кармане и выудил фляжку.

-А это на утро, когда будет плохо,- он поставил фляжку на прикроватную тумбочку.

-Джин…- пробормотала Саманта.- Я знаю о тебе… про тебя…

Он глубоко вздохнул.

-Джин… - снова забормотала девушка, обхватывая подушку руками,- я не предам… я тебя… - он подошел к двери, стараясь не услышать продолжение,- ты мой… ты мне дорог.

-Спокойной ночи, детка,- он взглянул в последний раз на заснувшую измученную девушку и вышел, сразу же закуривая в коридоре.


	15. Chapter 15

Во рту было настолько скверно, что не хотелось ни просыпаться, ни жить, ни тем более говорить или открывать рот.

Что было вчера и где она успела так роскошно надраться, было тайной за многочисленными печатями. Еще более страшной тайной происхождения стала фляжка Ханта, невесть каким образом оказавшаяся на прикроватной тумбочке.

Не задумавшись, какого черта Ханту было нужно от нее, если она спала одетой, Саманта сгребла фляжку, отвинтила крышку и влила в рот ее содержимое. Голова прояснилась, во рту исчез мерзкий привкус.

-Боже, благослови Ханта и виски! – блаженно выдохнула она, смахнув выступившие слезы.

Хуже всего стало в ванной, когда из зеркала на несчастную девушку глянуло привидение, лишь отдаленно имеющее сходство с Самантой.

Поборов ужас при виде отеков на своем и без того многострадальном лице, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, было что ночью или нет, откуда взялась фляжка и почему Хант, если он был в квартире, не переспал с ней, откуда взялась роза, что было вчера в течение всего дня, Саманта махнула на все рукой и погрузилась в ванную.

К большому несчастью или к огромному облегчению, она относилась к тем людям, что после особо бурного возлияния наутро не помнили ровным счетом ничего, что бы они не делали – от танцев голышом до убийств невинных младенцев.

Помочь в таком состоянии могла только большая кружка черного кофе и объяснения владельца фляжки. Саманта собралась с мыслями и пошла завтракать, строя план пыток для вышеозначенного владельца вышеозначенной фляжки.

-Шеф, вызов!- в офис вошла Филлис.

Одно ее появление говорило о том, что Сэма опять затащат в Кортину и повезут расследовать очередное «мокрое» дело. Интуиция его не подвела – Хант насторожился.

-Что там?

-Убийство в парке, сэр. В том самом, сэр.

Хант многозначительно взглянул на Тайлера.

-В машину, девочки!- гаркнул шеф.- Цыпа,- обернулся он к Энни,- сидишь здесь и ждешь подружку. Скажешь, что мы уехали за цветами и шлюхами к ее бракосочетанию со всеми педиками ее компашки.

-Но я…- Энни не успела даже рта открыть, как Ханта сдуло из офиса.

-Она расстроится.

-Расстроится? Она примется крушить все подряд!

-Нет, Рей, эта девушка… ну она же ее подруга. Такая красивая…

-Кристофер, кончай пялиться на бедняжку и вызывай криминалистов!

-Шеф, если Джонс приедет…

-Крис, Крис, соберись и начни думать головой, а не головкой, вызывай гребаных экспертов и пусть прочешут местность.

-Шеф!

-Иисусе, Раймондо, какого черта ты орешь?

-Шеф, я нашел кое-кого… думаю, Вы его знаете.

Сэм округлил глаза – Рей вел несопротивляющегося Сильвера. Хант помрачнел.

-В участок его,- коротко бросил он.

-Шеф, Саманта будет…- начал Сэм, но Хант его не дослушал.

-Закругляйся, дождись экспертов с Крисом, а я с Реем в участок,- распорядился Хант.

-Кого? Шлюх? Энни, это Хант так сказал?

Саманта не могла поверить в слова подруги. Швырнув фляжку Ханту на стол, она села на свое место и принялась разбирать дела.

-Это все, что мне велели передать, мэм.

Голоса за дверями Саманта распознала бы где угодно. Она выскочила наружу и успела только заметить Сильвера и Ханта, заталкивающего ее любовника в Бюро находок тире камеру допроса.

-Эй! Эй-эй-эй-эй! Какого черта здесь проис…

-Туда нельзя, мэм!- дорогу ей преградил Рей.

-Что? Там мой парень, Рей! – она ткнула пальцем в дверь.

-Шеф сказал задержать Вас любой ценой, мэм,- невозмутимо ответил мужчина.

Саманта сжала кулаки. Не драться же с ним, в самом деле?

-Если он хоть пальцем тронет моего парня, я ему обе головы отвинчу и местами поменяю, можешь так и передать,- прошипела она кошкой.

-Непременно, мэм,- пообещал Рей, загораживая дверь помещения собой.

Саманта решила, что драться с ним непрактично и просто нелепо.

-Что произошло, Рей?- зашла она с другого бока.

-Шеф распорядился ничего Вам не говорить, мэм,- ответил Рей.- Он все объяснит сам, мэм.

-Где Сэм?

-Тайлер на месте пре… простите, мэм, я не должен этого говорить.

-Рей, что происходит? Что я сделала, что меня вдруг начали игнорировать? Разве я не работаю с тобой? Что ты скрываешь?

-Простите, мэм, не могу сказать – приказ вышестоящего офицера обсуждению не подлежит.

Она вздохнула. Конечно, он же коп, копы всегда держат свое слово. Чертовы копы!

-Рей, пожалуйста,- попросила она.- Я и так на нервах, а тут еще загадки.

-Простите, мэм, я не могу сказать,- извиняющимся тоном ответил сержант.

-Ублюдок,- устало вздохнула она.

-Так точно, мэм,- не стал спорить он.

Саманте ничего не осталось, как только встать с ним рядом и ждать завершения экзекуции.

Ждать пришлось недолго – Хант вышел первым – вид озабоченный, брови нахмурены.

-Иисусе, Джонс! Ты меня до инф…

-Что с моим парнем, Хант?- она не стала дожидаться и схватила его за грудки пальто.

-Ничего с твоим парнем, Джонс, и не помни мое пальто,- он отцепил ее пальцы.- Как наворкуетесь, зайдешь ко мне в кабинет.

Саманта юркнула в комнату находок.

-Сильвер! Дэвид!

-Си? Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивился он, увидев ее.- Ты коп?

-Коп. Что он тебе сделал? Что он хотел? – она подбежала к нему и осмотрела – ни одного пореза, царапины, даже волосы не взъерошены.

-Си, Сьюки убили,- глухо ответил он. Саманта осела на стул рядом с ним.

Когда Дэвид ушел, Саманта бросилась в кабинет Ханта.

-Черч лейн стрит, 4… дом Сьюки… черт, девчонке перерезали глотку как рождественской индюшке,- Хант с остервенением ударил кулаком в столешницу.- Слушаю любые бредовые идеи – главнокомандующие Тайлер и Джонс.

-«Крот» в банде,- сразу ответил Сэм, прибывший на место пять минут назад.

-Эй, полегче, ковбой!- вскинулась Саманта.- Мы говорим о близких мне людях!

-Джонс, начни уже соображать головой, а не маткой!- рявкнул Хант.- Твоих девчонок режут как кур, какой-то ублюдок шурует в моем городе, а ты встаешь в позу супергероя! Встань хоть раз в позу шлюхи из борделя, раз не можешь в позу копа – пользы больше, шуму меньше!

-Это не они! – в тон ему ответила она.- Микки бы…

-Твой Микки сам нечист на руку, детка!- Хант упер ей в грудь палец.- За ним числится сбыт наркотиков в Блэкпуле.

-И ты, конечно, засадишь его по первое число?

-По тридцать первое, милая, если понадобится!

-Черта с два, Хант! Микки говнюк, но не убийца! Сэм, я тебе говорила, что нельзя пускать козла в огород – сожрет капусту и нагадит.

-Эй, этот козел пытался внедриться в банду твоих говнюков!- Хант разозлился.

-Какого черта нас вообще интересует Блэкпул и Микки? Это Манчестер и Сьюки! Давайте еще учтем славные похождения самой Сьюки и Лондон, хотя я понятия не имею была она там или нет.

-Послушай меня, девочка из Гайда,- Хант приблизился к ней так близко, что его дыхание шевелило ее волосы.- Еще раз выставишь меня идиотом перед моими или своими людьми, еще хоть малейшее неповиновение и я вышвырну тебя назад – в Гайд, в будущее, на Марс – куда угодно. Меня уже не развлекают твои выходки, мисс Я Всегда Иду Всем Наперекор! Это ясно, детектив Джонс или мне засунуть твою головку в унитаз и прополоскать твои еле скрипящие мозги?

-Предельно, шеф,- выплюнула Саманта. – Мне самой начать арестовывать моих друзей или сам займешься как с Сильвером?

-Джонс, я был предельно терпелив,- Хант побагровел от гнева.- Я был практически кандидатом в святые, но с меня хватит. Или ты работаешь в команде, или твоя очаровательная задница познакомится с моим ботинком так быстро, что ресницами хлопнуть не успеешь. И никакого больше прикрытия, никаких больше игр, выпендрежа, говнюков на драндулетах, Тайлера и твоего этого Сильвера, поняла, крошка? С меня хватает Дороти из страны Оз,- он ткнул пальцем в Сэма.

-Шеф…- Сэм вступился за девушку.

-Если эта фея не понимает, что вокруг нее дохнут люди, пусть проваливает куда угодно – хватит с меня ее фокусов и характера,- непреклонно заявил Хант.

Саманта готова была порвать его на куски, швырнуть жетон копа в лицо, выцарапать глаза – что угодно, но она могла только с ненавистью смотреть ему в глаза.

-Думаешь, я снова сбегу, Хант? Черта с два я сбегу – я возьму тебя измором – сам взвоешь.

-Первое трезвое решение, Джонс,- похвалил Хант.- Итак, срани господни, идеи!

-Кто-то со стороны,- ответила Саманта.- Не внутри, а снаружи, кто-то, кто следит за нами.

-За ними,- поправил Хант.

-И кто-то, кто имеет личный зуб против нас.

-Против них!

-Нас, Хант, или пошел в задницу прыжками кенгуру! Они мои друзья, нравится тебе это или нет!

-Ладно, цыпа, и кто по-твоему имеет зуб на девчонок этих педиков?

-Кому Микки перешел дорогу.

-И кому же? – подал голос Рей.

-Почему именно Микки? – поинтересовался Крис.

-Потому что шеф так решил – дело в Микки,- Саманта сложила руки на груди.- Верно, шеф? Дело в Микки?

-В теории, хотя точных доказательств у нас нет,- кивнул Хант.- Дерьмо, ненавижу эту фразу.

-Ты же не хочешь повязать всех, шеф? – спросил Сэм, делая записи в блокноте.

-Мог бы, но Джонс мне яйца оторвет, а мне крайне дороги мои бубенчики,- проворчал Хант.- Так, цыпа, я знаю твои мысли…

-Пошел ты.

-И про это в том числе, но я сейчас про твое задание к банде этих говнюков.

Саманта замерла – если он прикажет убираться оттуда, она точно сорвется.

-Будешь вести себя как последняя сука и чтобы он или они вышли на тебя, минуя прочих девчонок,- велел он.

-Это навряд ли, - мгновенно сориентировалась она.- Он выбирает только слабых. Я не подпадаю под эту категорию.

-Картрайт могла бы,- предложил Рей.

-Сдурел?- взвилась Саманта.

-Стоящая идея, Раймондо, но Картрайт там и часа не продержится против той малышки с помпонами,- не согласился Хант.

-С помпонами?- не понял Крис. Хант жестом изобразил внушительные сиськи Киски Синди. Сэм закатил глаза.

-Я не согласен пускать туда Энни, - сказал он.

-Ну разумеется, Дороти,- закатил глаза Хант.- Потому туда отправишься ты со своей подружкой из Гайда.

-Что? Нет! Сэм туда не пойдет!

-Послушай, детка, решать, кто куда и когда пойдет буду я и только я,- обманчиво любезно произнес Хант, наклоняясь над столом.- И если я сказал, что туда идет Тайлер, Тайлер туда и пойдет или я сворачиваю всю твою девчачью операцию и вяжу всех говнюков, что вызывают у меня изжогу, а следовательно всех твоих так называемых дружков. По-моему, Тайлер из вас двоих куда смышленее и он не будет крутить задницей перед каким-то педиком.

Саманта приподняла бровь. Знай Хант о бисексуальности Сильвера, он бы не стал так говорить.

-Ладно, вооружи Сэма и я согласна.

-Вооружи? Детка, ни один твой дружок не получит оружия.

-Это Сэм, а не мой дружок.

-Да мне насрать! Можешь бросать свои ножики как в прошлый раз и размахивать ногами, но если умрет еще хоть одна цыпа, я спущу с тебя шкуру, а потом трусы, ясно, принцесса?

-Наоборот было бы лучше,- заметил Крис, стушевавшийся под взглядами обернувшихся на него людей.

-Иногда я ломаю голову над вопросом, как ты достиг звания констебля, Кристофер,- горько заметил Хант.

-Мы будем там, где будете вы. Сэм, рация будет у тебя – эта цыпа забудет про нее, когда будет трахаться со своим педиком,- Хант волновался и потому не стеснялся в выражениях.

Саманта скрипела зубами, но терпела и молчала, понимая, что в чем-то шеф прав.

-Вы не сможете следить за нашими передвижениями, это слишком затруднительно,- смогла только сказать она.

-Значит, найди способ привязать их к одному месту, цыпа,- велел Хант.- И мне плевать как ты это сделаешь.

-Они не ручные собачки, они взрослые люди,- возразил Сэм.

-Взрослые люди не гоняют по ночам на драндулетах и не взрезают шеи девчонкам,- коротко бросил Хант.- Все, леди, вперед и с песней – говнюки должны быть пойманы к утру.

-Нападений может и не быть,- Саманта села в седло.

-У меня нюх на ублюдков, детка, так что будь плохой хорошей девочкой и достань папочке конфетку. Сегодня, Джонс, сегодня. Он теряет терпение и хочет расправиться с бандой драндулетчиков как можно быстрее.

-Байкеров!

-Джонс, ты предсказуема как мычание. Все, вперед, и чтобы к утру я спал сном младенца в своей кроватке, а ублюдки сидели в камерах!

В группе царила настоящая паника. Мужчины откровенно боялись за своих подруг – из всех появилась Киска, пара девушек и Саманта.

-Сьюки была славной цыпой,- сказал Колин по прозвищу Железный Конь.- Кто мог убить ее?

-Кто-то копает под нас,- согласился Медведь.

-И это может быть даже один из нас,- кивнул Сильвер, обнимая Саманту.

-Так, парни, без нервов и соплей,- встряла она.- Мы ничего не добьемся, если начнем подозревать друг друга.

-Кстати, Ромео пришел как раз перед тем, как погибла Сьюки,- вдруг произнес обычно молчаливый Максвелл.

-Не думаю, Макс,- возразил Сильвер. – Ромео не производит впечатления убийцы и у него самого есть цыпочка.

-Нет, амиго,- встал на сторону Макса Микки.- В этом что-то есть.

Саманта напряглась. Если начнется бойня, Сэма измочалят как тряпку и даже она не сможет помочь.

-Что скажешь в свое оправдание, ковбой? – поинтересовался Колин.

Вокруг Сэма сжималось кольцо.

-Эй, у меня самого есть малышка, я бы убил ради нее, но только не цыпочку – или я не мужик,- Сэм поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

-Он выглядит как педик,- заметил Сильвер.- Слишком женоподобный, слишком симпатичный для мужика, но он все же мужик.

-Спасибо,- шепнула Саманта в ухо любовнику.

-Только ради тебя,- ответил он шепотом.

-Ладно, Ромео,- пробасил Микки.- В самом деле, парни, мы погорячились. Надо промочить горло, проветрить мозги, а потом решить, что, черт побери, делать дальше.

Бар проблем не решил. Колин шептался с Микки, Сэм как-то незаметно остался один – очень нехороший знак.

-Я чувствую себя как будто лишним,- сказал Сэм подошедшему Максу.

-Не волнуйся, ты свой, если ты не убийца.

-Не ожидал от тебя таких слов после того, как ты едва не скормил меня пираньям.

-Проверка на вшивость, Ромео. Все на взводе, у всех нервы не выдерживают.

Сэм заказал еще выпивки.

-Си, слушай, я думаю, нам надо поговорить,- Сильвер обнял Саманту за талию и отвел в сторону.

-Что-то не так? Милый, давай не сегодня – у меня мозги уже кипят.

-Си, это серьезно.

-Только не говори, что это твоих рук дело,- испугалась она.

-Что? Нет! – так же испугался он.- Я бы никогда не поднял руку на женщину!

-Тогда это может подождать, я уверена,- она нежно поцеловала его в краешек губ.

-Си, - к парочке подошла Алиша – подружка Макса,- ты не видела Киску? Она ушла в туалет, но слишком долго не возвращается.

-Так посмотри в туалете,- Саманта пожала плечами.

-Стала бы я тебя трепать, если бы не смотрела,- обиделась девушка.- Ее там нет. Ее вообще нигде нет.

Саманта переглянулась с Сильвером и тут же вскочила.

-Микки, где Киска? – крикнула она.

-Что? Киска? Пудрит носик.

-Ее нигде нет, Би Эм,- ответила Алиша.

-Это же цыпа, куда она могла деться!- не понял ситуации тот.

-Микки, она пропала!- перекричала Саманта шум бара.- Всем стоять! Микки, кто-нибудь отсутствует?

Байкеры начали оглядываться.

-Н-нет… вроде нет…- ответил Микки растерянно.

-Где Медведь? – спросила Кассандра – девушка Колина.

-Сэм!- крикнула Саманта, уже оценив ситуацию.

Тайлер сориентировался быстро, выбежав из бара.

-Сильвер! Сильвер, стой! – услышала Саманта его крик и звук мотора отъезжающего байка.

Пулей вылетев наружу, она остановилась.

-Нет…- застонала она.- Только не Дэвид!

Вокруг была трасса, темнота, деревья… где искать Киску, Медведя и Сильвера не знал никто.

Риск был огромен, без поддержки было не обойтись, и Саманта решилась на рискованный шаг.

Байкеры уже высыпали из бара.

-Стойте! Минуту внимания! – крикнула она.- Микки, я могу помочь, мы с Ромео можем помочь при условии полного доверия с вашей стороны – со стороны всех моих друзей. Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня…

-Си!- предупредил Сэм, но она не послушалась.

-Коп?! Ты гребаный коп?! Ты, что сидела с нами за одним столом, пила с нами, гоняла с нами – ты коп?! – Микки был в бешенстве и надвигался на девушку как танк, грозясь разорвать ее. Одна лишь пощечина лапищей Микки и Саманта лишилась бы обеих челюстей – она это знала.

-Микки, ты мой друг, вы все мои друзья – это правда, а теперь мне нужна ваша поддержка, чтобы найти Киску и поймать двух ублюдков. Микки, Сильвер обманул и тебя прежде всего, а я как женщина имею полное право оторвать ему член за то, как он поступил со мной. Микки, пожалуйста, Киску нужно найти всем вместе.

-Ты коп,- застонала Алиша.- Господи, это так низко!

-Сама знаю,- согласилась Саманта,- но сейчас необходимо объединиться ради одной цели – небывалый тандем копов и байкеров. Только представьте.

-Проваливай!- прорычал Микки.

-Я вызвал подкрепление,- Сэм поднял рацию.- Клянусь, вам нечего бояться, но подумайте о погибших девушках, о Синди, которая может быть жива – сейчас как никогда нужно полное сосредоточение на одной цели. Всем нам, всем вместе.

-Мразь!- Алиша дала мужчине пощечину – тот вытерпел.

-Я понимаю, но жизнь девушки в опасности. Пойми, время играет против нас.

-Слушать меня, братья!- гаркнула Саманта, потеряв терпение.- Жизнь одной из нас в опасности и хотите вы того или нет без тандема мы ничего не сделаем. Мы всегда все за одного и когда жизнь или судьба одного зависит от других, мы не бросим своего в беде. Синди моя подруга, девушка моего друга и я найду ее с вами или без вас, говнюки!

-Ладно, коп,- пробасил Микки через минуту размышлений и переглядываний с остальными.- Говори, что делать.

-Сэм вызвал подкрепление, окрестность прочешут частым гребнем, но мы знаем эти места лучше, и если не терять времени, мы рассредоточимся по территории по двое и будем рыть носами землю. Девушки остаются с Сэмом…

-Да ни за что! - Алиша

-Я не буду сидеть с копом! – Кассандра.

-Девушки остаются с Сэмом!- повторила Саманта.- Ради вашей же безопасности. Микки может остаться тоже.

-Что? Моя цыпа пропала, а я буду сидеть с каким-то педиком?!

-Микки, мы найдем ее, но ты на нервах, ты не сможешь держать руль.

-Не надо обращаться со мной как с девчонкой, Си! Я мужик, а не баба! Я еду со всеми!

-Хорошо, я только хотела позаботиться о тебе. Все по байкам и по двое в разные стороны.

-Я с тобой,- вышел Колин. – Я тебе не доверяю.

-Справедливо, брат,- заметила Саманта. – Сэм, дождись команду и пусть они не путаются у нас под ногами – пусть ведут параллельно.

-Хорошо,- кивнул Сэм.- Удачи.

Саманта газанула, срываясь с места. Колин за ней.

Хуже всего было то, что байк Медведя был около бара, а значит он увез Киску на машине. В потемках обнаружить следы шин было практически нереально – Саманта нутром чуяла, что дело почти провально. На кону стояла жизнь еще одной девушки, ее сестры по дороге, а зацепок не было вообще.

-Мне нужна помощь,- прошептала Саманта дороге.- Где же помощь? Хоть та девчонка, хоть ты, парень – помогите мне!

Но молчал ветер, молчала ночь, а сзади мерно ревел байк Колина.

Дорога уходила в небо, искать можно было хоть всю ночь, куда ехать – не понятно, и нет связи с копами.

-Колин, стой! – крикнула Саманта, тормозя.

-Что? – тот остановился.

-У меня нет помощи, кроме тебя. Напряги память – где чаще всего происходили убийства? Где-то в парках, верно? В каком чаще?

-Я… я не знаю! – в отчаянии выкрикнул он.- Я даже думать не могу.

-Колин, Колин, послушай,- она слезла с байка и подбежала к нему.- Колин, мне нужна помощь – убийца имеет склонность к символизму… черт, не понимаешь, да? У него есть цель – я не знаю какая, но он уничтожает сильных, он убивает девушек в парках, где происходит сходка сильнейшей группы Большого Микки. Определенно, он имеет что-то против самого Микки. Колин, где, в каком парке произошло первое убийство девушки байкера? Где следующие?

-В Блэкпуле.

-Что? В Блэкпуле?!

-Это началось там, потому Микки и уехал оттуда с Киской.

-Кто это был? Где это было?

-Двое девушек. Мы тогда зависали на кладбище, там, как раз где мы тусовались ночью, утром обнаружили труп девушки. Потом по мере нашего перемещения трупы находили в тех же местах, где ранее были мы – наша группа. Микки скрывал это как мог, он боялся.

-Я его не осуждаю. Любой бы боялся и сдался, но Микки сильный.

-Микки не в ладах с копами – его хотели посадить за наркотики, но это неправда – Микки их подложили. Ты его не знаешь, как я. Я жизнью ему обязан.

-Что у него с копами?

-Когда убили первую девушку, его засадили на полгода, но дело замяли – не было доказательств. Микки сломал челюсть тому ублюдку, что вел дело, когда вышел. Это все, что он рассказывал. А потом началась волна смертей – нас как будто вырезали под корень как проклятых червей. Нас давили, но никто не мог понять откуда исходит угроза. Мы держались группой, почти не принимали новичков, но смерти продолжались.

-Колин, соберись, подумай, куда мы должны были ехать после бара сегодня? Это очень важно.

-Не знаю.

-Колин, пожалуйста!

-Сильвер был его правой рукой, он знал его планы – не я!

-Хоть что-нибудь, одно слово, случайная фраза. Колин, это символизм – байкеры поедут в назначенное место, там будет ждать труп, если мы не успеем.

-Да не знаю я!- взорвался мужчина.- Я же говорю, Сильвер знал планы Микки, он вечно крутился вокруг него. Ты же его девушка, ты должна знать его!

-Он мне не говорил о планах Микки. Колин, нужно возвращаться к Микки. Мы потеряли время в пустую.

Она вскочила в седло, рванув.

Это было безнадежно – ничего, ноль, и свежий труп уже маячил перед глазами на радость Ханту.

-Си, стой! – донесся до нее крик Колина.- Си!

-Что? – она резко затормозила.

-Я вспомнил – Микки говорил о том, что неплохо оттянуться в новом месте – парк Квин.

-Колин, я тебя люблю! – она послала ему воздушный поцелуй.- Возвращайся к Микки, передай Сэму, чтобы вел копов в парк Квин, я буду там быстрее.

-Я с тобой!- заупрямился тот.

-Колин, у меня самый быстрый байк, а ты очень поможешь, если послушаешься меня – не как копа, а как сестру по дороге. Пожалуйста, Колин!

-Хорошо,- сдался тот.- Только ради Киски Синди и Микки.

-Спасибо.

-Удачи,- пожелал он.

-Тебе тоже, брат,- она газанула так, что тот закашлялся.

-Она что? Куда ее унесло? – Хант сгреб Тайлера за грудки. – Какого черта ты не дал ей рацию?

-Эй, здоровяк, полегче с парнем!- вступился за Сэма Микки.

-Все нормально,- успокоил байкера Сэм. Еще не хватало драки между здоровенными мужиками.

-Микки! – Колин подъехал и сразу же спрыгнул с седла.- Микки, Бешеная сказала, что Медведь повез Киску в парк Квин – она что-то трепала по поводу символов, я ни черта не понял.

-По машинам!- немедленно взревел Хант.

Наверное, Саманта была бы горда увидеть кавалькаду байков и машин, мчащихся по трассе по направлению к парку Квин. Впервые копы и байкеры не дрались между собой, а собирались сделать что-то вместе.

Хотя Хант, уверенными руками сжимавший руль Кортины, беспокоился за трех человек сразу – за двух девушек и одного парня, которого одна девушка могла превратить в фарш, если он не успел бы сказать в чем дело.

Парк был огромен, в темноте можно было искать сколько угодно долго и так и не найти.

Никаких признаков машины, Киски и самого Медведя не было даже близко.

Объезжать территорию или рваться напрямик – вот в чем вопрос.

Саманта рванула сквозь деревья, молясь, чтобы она не ошиблась и ее чутье не подвело хозяйку.

Она кружила час, когда услышала звуки полицейских сирен.

Свои.

Она выехала из-за деревьев прямо к группе людей на машинах и байках.

-Я не нашла их,- она отдышалась.

-Он здесь, я знаю,- пробасил Микки.- Я лично сверну ему шею, когда найду, и если с моей Киской хоть что-нибудь случится… - он сжал кулаки.

-Все будет хорошо,- постаралась успокоить его Саманта.

-Мои люди окружают парк,- Хант вышел из машины.- Никуда этот ублюдок не денется.

-Сужай круг,- попросила Саманта.

-Нельзя!- возразил Сэм.- У него заложник!

-Тайлер, Джонс на этот раз права,- Хант нырнул в машину и достал рацию.

К ним приблизился еще один байк.

-Нет! Я сама!- Саманта сдержала Микки, зарычавшего при виде байкера.- Шеф, сдержи его!- попросила она Ханту. Тот послушно преградил путь здоровяку.

-Я не нашел его,- Сильвер снял шлем, тут же полетев на землю от удара кулаком девушки.

-Сволочь!

-Си, дай мне объяснить!- взмолился он, лежа на спине и защищая лицо.

-Ты пытался помочь Медведю? – Саманта подняла ногу, намереваясь пнуть его в живот.

-Детка, не трогай его, он коп!- крикнул Хант.

-Что? – очень тихо спросила Саманта.

-Си, я хотел тебе сказать еще в баре, я детектив-инспектор полиции Блэкпула,- заговорил быстро Сильвер.

-Твою мать!- выдохнул Микки.

-Я знала, что ты мне врал, никакого Дэвида Моргана я не нашла,- она опустила ногу, но не спускала взгляда с мужчины на земле.

-Прости, я работал под прикрытием, я не мог рисковать,- он сел на корточки.

-Потом объяснишь, а пока найдем Синди,- она отвернулась и отошла к байку.- Прочешем местность и найдем ублюдка!- она вскочила в седло.

Сильвер коротко взглянул на Ханта и Микки.

-Простите.

Оба мужчины промолчали в ответ.

В миг ожила рация в Кортине.

-Сэр, мы обнаружили девушку.

-Что с ней?- Хант в секунду схватил рацию.

-Живая, невредимая, но байкер уходит – прорвал заслон и выходит на трассу.

-Идиоты!- Хант нырнул в машину и сорвался с места.- Джонс!- крикнул он.

Саманта газанула.

-Сэм, присмотри за Сильвером!- крикнула она, уезжая.

Хорошо, что Синди нашлась и хорошо, что она была живой и невредимой. Хуже было только упущение преступника.

Кортина летела стрелой, бок о бок с ней несся «Король».

-Жми вперед, детка!- крикнул Хант в окно машины. Саманта выжала из байка максимум скорости.

Байк Медведя был самоделкой, но по скорости едва ли уступал «Королю», тем не менее Саманта почти нагнала одиночного гонщика, оттесняя его в кювет.

Мерный рык Кортины доносился сзади. Байк Медведя рванул на максимуме возможностей, пытаясь оторваться от преследования, но на стороне Саманты было знание будущего и особая степень упорства, граничащая с сумасшествием.

Но «Король» так не думал. Байк забарахлил так неожиданно, что девушка растерялась.

-Нет! Не сейчас, милый! Давай, мой хороший, не подведи мамочку, пожалуйста!

-Джонс, что стряслось?- Кортина поравнялась с ней.

-Байк барахлит!

-Бросай этот кусок мусора и прыгай в машину – мы прижмем говнюка!

-Нет, Джин, я справлюсь!

-Детка, не…

«Король» выбросил из выхлопной трубы черный дым.

-Ой, как же плохо!- застонала Саманта, набирая скорость.

Если не сейчас, то никогда. Снова рисковать ради… хорошо уже, что не ради спасения чьей-то жизни, а на остальное плевать.

-Детка!- заорал Хант из окна машины, словно прочитав ее мысли.- Детка, нет!

-Да! – крикнула Саманта, как норовистого коня вскидывая байк на заднее колесо, опуская и рванув так, что дым на время застил стекло Кортины.

Смертельный и совершенно ненужный трюк где-то за три года до рождения – это даже забавно, в этом что-то есть.

Саманта напряглась и понеслась на обгон. Ей не нужно было подбивать задние колеса Медведя, она придумала штуку веселее.

Уйдя чуть вперед, она развернула «Короля» и тараном поперла на Медведя.

Рычащее чудовище и благородный железный скакун в смертельной схватке – это было зрелище не для слабонервных.

Кто первым свернет? Чьи нервы окажутся натянуты как тетива - женщины-копа или мужчины-убийцы?

-Детка!- донесся крик Ханта сквозь рев байков.

Медведь знал нрав Бешеной, но он представить себе не мог, что Бешеная будет действительно бешеной.

«Король» на максимальной скорости врезался в байк Медведя, оба водителя от удара вылетели из седел и покатились по дороге. Кортина лишь чудом не задавила Саманту. Хант действительно был гребаным прирожденным Шумахером, сумевшим вывернуть руль и уйти от столкновения.

-Детка!- он вылетел из машины и подбежал к девушке.- Детка, ты идиотка!

-Медв… ведь…- она лежала ничком на дороге, толком не понимая жива она или уже умирает.

-К черту его!- Хант понятия не имел, что делать – девушка могла быть серьезно изломана.- Детка, скажи, что ты в порядке, богом прошу!

-В полном,- она пошевелилась, вставая на четвереньки.- Господи, только не говори, что я выгляжу как шлюха в такой позе – меня ноги не держат. Руки, впрочем, тоже.

-Ты выглядишь отлично, детка,- заверил Хант. – Поза отличная, ты идиотка-героиня отличная, на кой-то черт решившая угробить себя и меня заодно от сердечного приступа.

-Проверь Медведя,- попросила она.

Хант послушался, отбегая вперед, к неподвижному телу второго гонщика и через две минуты возвратившись.

-Ублюдок свернул шею,- доложил он, помогая девушке подняться на ноги. Она ухватилась за его плечи.

-Хорошо. То есть вообще-то плохо – он байкер…

-Хорошо, детка, и он ублюдок, а не байкер.

-Киску нашли?

-Льет слезы в объятиях Микки.

-А Сильвер?

-Он коп, милая. Он всегда в опасности.

-Ох…- она ступила на ногу и тут же скривилась от боли.- Наверняка сломала.

-Поехали в больницу,- он подхватил ее и поднес до машины.

-Ты часто носишь меня на руках – я могу и привыкнуть,- усмехнулась она.

-Ты чаще ездишь не на моих руках, а на моих нервах,- фыркнул он.

-Так что с Сильвером?- она поморщилась, когда Хант лихо заложил вираж на повороте – отдалось в ногу.

-Он из Блэкпула, работал под прикрытием, помог внедрить в банду Микки меня и Тайлера с Картрайт.

-Он? Я думала, что это Сьюки.

-Сьюки была милой цыпой, но она не имела влияния, а Сильвер был близким другом Микки и в нужный момент нашептал тому на ухо все, что было нужно.

-Дай угадаю, и тогда утром, когда мы с Сэмом тренировались в парке, ты был там не просто так, а на свидании с Сильвером?

-Ты умная девочка,- кивнул он.

-Ты сотрудничал с ним… но почему не сказал мне?

-Потому, милая, что два копа в связке – это слишком сложно. И твои с ним отношения играли на руку.

-Это был только секс,- она опустила голову.- Он меня обманул, предал.

-Он отличный коп, детка, и он делал свою работу, трясся за тебя, упрашивал меня вывести тебя из игры. Когда ты застала меня в Бюро находок, где я якобы проводил допрос, он насел на меня с требованием запереть тебя и не выпускать, пока не найдем убийцу. Прижал меня так, что было не вздохнуть.

-И ты бы запер?

-Запросто, но ты бы сломала двери,- фыркнул он.- Но да, я был с ним согласен.

-Но ты мне доверился, хотя готов был содрать шкуру.

Он коротко взглянул на нее.

-Да, и трусы,- добавила она.

Он засмеялся.

-Ты чокнутая, Джонс. Господи боже, у меня не отдел, а дом свиданий и сумасшедший дом в одном флаконе.

-Я впервые в жизни почти полностью доверилась копу, не зная, что он коп,- глухо ответила девушка.- И хватит ржать, Хант!

-Ты выглядишь так, как будто попала в лапы сатаны, и тебя пугает то, что ты вообще кому-то доверилась.

-Пугает вообще-то,- она отвернулась от него.- Твой подарок… в общем, прости, что так вышло.

-Ты разбила свой байк и восстановила справедливость в этом городе, королева дорог, так что тебе не за что извиняться,- уже серьезно ответил он.

-И я снова одинока…

-Ты о чем? – он снова коротко взглянул на нее.

-Машины расслабляют, байк держит руку на горле, а я без колес как будто голая.

-Хм-м-м…- заметил Хант.

-Ладно, буду ходить пешком.

-И на выезды тоже?

-Кортина – твоя вотчина, она красива и все такое…

-Эй, она роскошна!

-…но я не люблю быть обязанной кому-то.

-Детка, ты слишком много думаешь. Расслабляйся хоть иногда, а то в самом деле недолго до психушки.

-Кстати, а что было ночью? Ну… я нашла твою фляжку и подумала…

-Мы пили.

-Что?

-Виски.

-Нет, я не о том. Почему это мне взбрело пить с тобой?

-Я настоял – тебе нужно было куда-то выплеснуть энергию.

-Странный способ. Обычно я нахожу более приятный и без похмельного синдрома утром.

Кортина остановилась у больницы.

-Господи, я сюда скоро буду приходить как на работу,- вздохнула она.

Хант вышел и помог ей выбраться, подхватывая ее на руки.

-Эй, я серьезно, я скоро привыкну к такому роскошеству и начну проситься сама к тебе на ручки.

-Я не против, детка, - заметил он.

Ничего серьезного с ногой не оказалось. Вывих – о, чудо! – лодыжки, опухоль которого сняли ледяным компрессом и вправлением сустава.

-Я отвезу тебя домой,- Хант вынес ее из больницы.

-Нет, я хочу к своим,- отказалась она.

-К кому именно? К байкерам или копам?

Она взглянула в его глаза.

-Ко всем, я так думаю. Они же у нас в участке?

-У нас?- повторил он.

-У нас, шеф,- она выдержала его взгляд.

Отдел и правда гудел на разные голоса.

Киска с красными от слез глазами всхлипывала на плече Микки, Колин набычившись разглядывал Энни, которая принесла ему чашку кофе. Алиша и Кассандра курили с Реем и Крисом в уголке, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Остальные офицеры и байкеры рассосались по всему отделу и негромко общались.

При мощном пинке в дверь все вскочили. При виде появившегося Джина Ханта, на руках которого находилась Саманта Джонс, офицеры и байкеры зааплодировали.

-Саманта!- к девушке, которую осторожно поставил на пол мужчина, подбежал Сэм.

-Все нормально, Сэм. Легкий вывих и серьезный удар по самолюбию и байку.

-Си!- Сильвер сделал шаг к девушке, но остановился в нерешительности.

-Не убивай его сразу, ему еще начальство встречать, - шепнул Хант, отходя в сторону.

Байкеры замолчали, глядя на насупившуюся подругу дорог.

-Си, я… - он подошел на шаг ближе.

-Ты выглядишь как девчонка, когда мямлишь,- сказала Саманта.- Иди сюда и я надеру тебе задницу.

Он подошел ближе, осторожно взял ее за руку, потом подхватил на руки, далеко не понес – опустил на ближайший свободный стол. А когда она устроилась поудобнее, она схватила его за грудки и притянула в поцелуй.

Байкеры восторженно взревели. Сэм чуть улыбнулся, кося глазом на шефа, который закурил и отвернулся.

-Итак, сообщаю последние новости для собравшихся,- объявил он, когда ажиотаж стих и Сильвер зарылся носом в шею детектива Джонс.- Ваша Бешеная и моя детектив Джонс в одном лице ликвидировала ублюдка, протаранив его драндулет своим. Итог – говнюк сломал себе шею и байк Джонс. Так, мистер Большой Микки, я так понимаю, Вы переходите под опеку наших коллег из Блэкпула.

-Нет, старший инспектор, мое начальство снимает обвинения,- возразил Сильвер.

-Как всегда,- проворчал Хант.- Миллер – сукин гребаный правильный чистоплюй.

-Он тоже Вас любит, сэр,- улыбнулся Сильвер.

-Один вопрос, сэр,- обратился Микки к Ханту.- Кто был Медведь?

-Один из копов Блэкпула,- ответил за него Сильвер.- Брат Майка Эштона. Я никогда бы не предположил, что убийца – он. Он был отличным офицером…

-Эштона?- Микки нахмурился.- Того ублюдка, что засадил меня?

-Боюсь, что так, Би Эм… то есть сэр,- кивнул Сильвер.

-И что дальше?- спросила Саманта. – Микки, ты теперь чист. Есть планы за завтра?

-Мы уезжаем завтра,- за него ответила Киска.- Переезжаем в Лондон.

-Команда распалась, Бешеная… то есть детектив Джонс,- согласился с подругой Микки.- Нужно решать, что делать дальше. Мы с Киской переедем в центр, я решил открыть автомастерскую.

-Бросишь дорогу?- очень тихо спросила Саманта.

-Пора определиться в жизни,- он пожал плечами.- Нельзя всю жизнь искать нужную дорогу. И… я скоро стану отцом.

Офис одобрительно загудел.

-О… поздравляю!- растерялась Джонс. – Это… это здорово.

-Спасибо,- Киска улыбнулась сквозь слезы.- Я так волновалась, я теперь должна заботиться не только о моем Микки и себе, но и о малыше.

-Значит, сегодня последняя ночь на дороге и утром в путь? – Саманта вздохнула.

-Днем,- коротко ответил Микки.- Если от меня больше ничего не надо, мы пойдем?- он взглянул на Ханта, потом на Сильвера.

-Проваливай, говнюк,- Хант подал руку для прощания.- Береги цыпу и малыша Микки.

-Берегите Бешеную – она самая крутая цыпа из всех, кого я знаю,- пробасил Микки в ответ.

-Удачи в новой жизни, мистер Стоун,- так же попрощался Сильвер.

-Прощай, брат,- Саманта встала и обняла грузного мужчину.- Береги себя,- обняла Синди.

-Спасибо за всем… вам всем,- Синди обвела взглядом собравшихся.- Пока.

Пара покинула офис.

-Ну, нам тоже пора уходить,- поднялся Колин.

-Совсем? – Саманта выглядела потерянно.- То есть… как же гонки? А байки? Мы же команда.

-Без Микки все станет другим, не таким,- ответила Алиша.

-Мы не идеальны, он не идеален, но это и есть идеал. В другой команде будет совсем не то,- поддержала Кассандра. – Мы круче всех, ты же знаешь, он круче всех. Это как с твоим шефом.

Саманта опустила голову.

-Что ж… рада была… гонять с вами всеми.

-Эй, Земля круглая, за поворотом встретимся,- Алиша обняла девушку.

-Дороги пересекаются,- Колин пожал руку Саманте.- Спасибо за все.

Байкеры по очереди подходили и как будто прощались навсегда. Без Микки и Синди – они были правы – команда была бы не той.

-Ну а ты?- она повернулась к единственному из команды, кто остался.- Тоже бросишь дороги и меня, Сильвер?

-Скажи уже ей,- поморщился Хант, доставая фляжку.

-Я детектив-инспектор Алан Гилл, - он взглянул на девушку.- И я не хотел бы расставаться с тобой. Уверен, что и мой начальник, старший инспектор Скотт Миллер был бы рад твоему переводу в Блэкпул.

-Эй, сопляк, полегче на поворотах!- взбунтовался Хант.

-Мой шеф уже едет сюда, сэр,- спокойно ответил Сильвер.- И он бы никогда не позволил себе рисковать жизнью девушки подчиненной, в таком грубом тоне говорить при ней и проявлять неуважение к подчиненным в целом.

-Каков говнюк!- снова возмутился Хант.

-Он не идеален, Алан,- вступилась за шефа Саманта,- мы не идеальны, но мы команда и это идеально,- чуть перефразировала она Кассандру.

-Эй, мальчик из Блэкпула, свяжись со Скоттом, пусть дует в паб,- предложил Хант.- Сегодня была тяжелая ночь и я умираю от желания как следует опустошить запасы Нельсона.

-И он не пьет,- добавил Сильвер Саманте.- Тебе бы он понравился.

-Отвали от моего детектива, Гилл,- Хант подошел к Саманте и поднял ее на руки.- Детка, выглядишь малоаппетитно.

Саманта только улыбнулась такому заявлению, состроив растерянную гримасу Сильверу.

Когда в паб вошел высокий светловолосый подтянутый мужчина в черном пальто, Саманта не сразу поняла, кого еще занесло в это место.

-Доброй ночи, Джин,- глубоким бархатным баритоном произнес мужчина.

-Чтоб меня черти побрали, Скотти, гребаный говнюк!- завопил Хант. – Нельсон, чистого виски коллеге из Блэкпула!

-Лучше легкого пива, Нельсон,- отказался Скотт, вежливо кивнув собравшимся.- Ты все такой же грубиян.

-А ты гребаный суперкоп с обложки,- Хант крепко обнял друга. – Так, педики, внимание!- обратился он к коллегам.- Мой коллега и друг старший инспектор Скотт Миллер из уголовного розыска Блэкпула.

Нестройный хор голосов поприветствовал Миллера.

-Рад видеть Вас, сэр,- подал руку Сильвер.

-Взаимно, Алан. Слышал об успехе операции – отличная работа,- похвалил Миллер.- А где же героиня?

-Джонс, - широким жестом владельца душ и сердец указал на девушку Хант. – Поцарапала ногу и встать не сможет.

-О, этого не требуется,- галантно заметил Миллер, подходя к столику Саманты, Сэма и Энни.- Мэм, позвольте выразить Вам мое почтение и вынести благодарность за отлично проделанную работу.

-Спасибо, сэр,- ответила Саманта.- Для меня честь познакомиться с коллегой и другом инспектора Ханта.

-У Вас травма?- мужчина присел рядом.- Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

-Да какая травма? Вывих лодыжки!- Хант приземлился на стул рядом.

-В самом деле, сэр, это царапина,- поддержала Саманта.- Но я бы не справилась одна – мои коллеги и друзья, включая моего… Вашего детектива Гилла выполнили всю работу.

-О, вот как? Алан мне в подробностях расписал Ваш успех, лишь едва упомянув про свое участие.

-Чертов педик,- громким шепотом заметил Хант.

-Джин, бога ради – не при дамах!- поморщился Миллер.

-Скотти, это мои подчиненные, а Дороти как-нибудь потерпит. Верно, Дороти?- он обнял Сэма за плечи. Тот кисло улыбнулся.

-Боже мой, ты просто дикарь,- закатил глаза Миллер.- Что ж… предлагаю тост – за великолепную и слаженную работу отдела А Манчестера и отдела А Блэкпула!

-За нас!

-За нас!

Хант и Скотт уединились за столиком в углу, что-то бурно обсуждая и хохоча в два горла, но если Хант искренне расслабился и даже прослезился от какой-то шутки друга, то Миллер вел себя более сдержанно и смеялся не так громко.

-Теперь понимаешь, за что я его люблю?- Алан подсел на столик к Саманте, когда Сэм и Энни извинились и покинули паб.

-Вполне. Красив, воспитан, смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты личность – у меня уже намокли трусики. Он точно женат?

-Нет, он холост,- Алан опустил глаза.

-Ах ты ж… Алан, у тебя все шансы!

-Шутишь? Я с шефом? Как же моральный облик и репутация?

-Господи, ну вы идиоты… нет, хуже, вы копы! Копы своего времени. Ладно, а если тайно? Жаль, что официальные однополые браки разрешат еще нескоро.

-Что?

-Ничего, он тебя хочет.

-Что?!

-Алан, я женщина, у меня ноги от ушей, сиськи такие, что Картрайт с Киской на пару позавидуют упругости, задница богини… ладно, я излишне скромна к себе, но я о том, что женщина всегда знает, когда она желанна, но твой Миллер смотрит на меня не так, как смотрят на женщину – не оценивает возможность переспать.

-Что?!

-Алан, просто заткнись и смотри,- она кивнула на Ханта и Скотта.- Обрати внимание на то, как твой шеф прикасается к моему – не грубо, не как к коллеге. Это более нежно, как будто приглашающее. Хант толстокожий, он этого не замечает, но если бы он узнал, здесь была бы драка. Господи, у него такие пальцы, что я просто сегодня не смогу спать, чтобы не мечтать об этих пальцах! Стой! Смотри внимательнее!

Мимо мужчин прошла официантка – Хант повернул голову, оценивая формы, Миллер лишь мельком скользнул взглядом, отвлекшись на проходящего мимо Криса.

-Он…- Алан был шокирован.

-Он подчеркнуто вежлив с тобой – это тот же признак.

-Он меня…

-Пока не знаю, но как узнаю, скажу.

-Так голубки,- раздался голос Ханта над ними,- инспектор Миллер хочет сделать Джонс предложение. Не обольщайся, милая, это не имеет отношения к свадьбе – мой друг гребаный счастливый холостяк.

-Мэм, я бы хотел предложить Вам место в моем отделе,- Скотт мягко опустился рядом на стул.- Вы удивительная женщина, уверен, что здесь Вас не ценят по достоинству. Мой коллега слишком хладнокровен и, я бы сказал, толстокож в этом плане.

-Эй, я не толстый!- немедленно возмутился Хант.

-Джин, ради бога,- попросил Скотт и продолжил: - Спокойное место, жалованье не в пример выше, личная машина, спокойное течение работы, дружественный коллектив, никаких подобных заведений после работы. Уверен, Алан уже предложил Вам сотрудничество.

-Скотт, я бы не стал давить на девочку,- заметил Хант напряженно, как-то странно глядя на Саманту.- Все-таки определяться нужно немедленно, а у нее травма…

-В самом деле, Скотт, - мягко заметил Алан.- Уверен, что Саманте нужно время подумать.

Сама девушка недоуменно взглянула на своего любовника, как будто тот сморозил редкую глупость.

-Сэр, я уверена, что в Блэкпуле розы краснее, ароматы благороднее, проститутки краше, но… - она на миг опустила голову.- Понимаете, сэр, у меня сложный мерзкий характер, я по натуре бунтарь, со мной никогда не знаешь где рванет. Я плюю на правила игры, делаю что хочу и как хочу, иду напролом, если надо, могу убить, если есть шанс. Видите ли, сэр, я ценю заманчивое предложение, но мне нужен шеф, который заставит меня почувствовать себя винтиком в машине, куском грязи, если надо, спустит меня с небес на землю, когда я слишком замечтаюсь, которого я ни в пенс не поставлю и который это прекрасно поймет. Мне нужен ублюдок, который подставит плечо, когда я буду падать, который поймет, что я никогда не оценю его усилий, направленных на меня, который словом или делом даст мне понять, кто я и что я, который в нужный момент рявкнет или протянет руку для помощи. И… сэр, здесь хоть и не идеальное место, но здесь я как будто живу полной жизнью - с драками, убийствами, террористами, насильниками, наркоманами, шлюхами… мой мерзкий норов может выдержать только такой же мерзкий тип, как я сама. И… сэр, если бы я позволила себе обратиться к шефу по имени даже во внерабочее время, уверена, он бы раскатал меня лепешкой под своей Кортиной. Так что простите, но я продолжу доводить до белого каления старшего инспектора Ханта, моего шефа. И… сэр, здесь тоже люди, хорошие, плохие, но мы команда, я не могу бросить своих друзей.

-Джин, у тебя потрясающий детектив, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Миллер.- Признаться, я даже завидую тебе – красавица, умница, такая преданная, какой бывает только редкая супруга.

-Я с ней не спал, Скотт,- сообщил Хант, отпивая из стакана.

-Джин, побольше такта,- мягко заметил Миллер. – Мэм, признаться, я несколько обескуражен таким отпором, но я уважаю Ваше решение именно глубиной Вашей привязанности к начальнику и команде. Вы, безусловно, на своем месте, но не рискнуть предложением я просто не мог.

-Спасибо, сэр,- кивнула Саманта.

-А как же твой любовник, Джонс?- совершенно бестактно влез Хант.

Алан вспыхнул румянцем, Скотт напрягся, бросив быстрый взгляд на своего детектива.

-Думаю, я пришлю Алану открытку на Рождество или лучше приеду как ты меня отпустишь, шеф,- ответила она.

-Постараюсь не отпускать вообще,- Хант поднялся.- Прикую наручниками к Кортине, если понадобится. Скотт, оставь голубков наедине – пусть поворкуют напоследок.

-Мэм,- Скотт поднялся со стула.

-Сэр,- Саманта кивнула. Когда они отошли, она повернулась к еще полыхавшему румянцем Алану.- Он тебя хочет.

-Что? С чего ты решила?

-Алан, господи, по его взгляду можно сказать, что он тебя взревновал. Тебе очень повезло с таким галантным шефом и мужчиной – красив как бог, губы словно созданы для поцелуев, уверена, что в брюках тоже найдется весьма много интересного, м-м?

-Тебе тоже повезло с твоим,- с грустью ответил Алан.

-Брось, Хант меня дразнит, но он чертов эгоист. У него таких как я по сотне на дню может быть. Он меня оттолкнул, когда он был мне нужен.

-Не думаю,- глубокомысленно ответил Алан. – У вас все сложно и запутано, но я не думаю, что такой мужчина как твой шеф способен ранить нежное сердце женщины.

-Слушай,- она подперла подбородок, стараясь увести тему от опасного края, - звучит как музыка: Алан Гилл и Скотт Миллер.

-Саманта Тайлер-Джонс и Джин Хант – звучит угрожающе как вид заряженного и направленного в лоб револьвера,- так же ответил Алан.

-Не дразни меня,- она наклонилась к нему и поцеловала.

-Простите, что прерываю, но нам пора возвращаться в Блэкпул,- мягко прервал их Скотт. Саманта поднялась на одной ноге.

-Да, конечно. Вы уезжаете уже сейчас?

-Да, нужно успеть до утра. Утром, как Вы понимаете, новый рабочий день, а у нас с этим строго.

-А у нас тоже не женский монастырь,- заметил Хант привычным движением поднимая Саманту на руки.- Господи, детка, ты прибавила вес или Джин Джини хорошо набрался?

-Ты невероятно нетактичен с дамами, Джин,- заметил Скотт, открывая перед ним двери.- Мэм, признаться, я не понимаю Вашей преданности моему коллеге.

-Вы не поверите, сэр, я этого тоже не понимаю,- ответила Саманта.

-Эй, заканчивай обсуждать меня на моих же руках! - пригрозил Хант.

-Что ж… пора прощаться,- Скотт на миг положил руку на плечо своего детектива, остановившись перед великолепной моделью TVR 350 Coupe цвета светлой бронзы.- Мэм, не буду утомлять Вас долгими словами. Еще раз - был счастлив познакомиться.

-Взаимно, сэр,- ответила Саманта, чувствуя себя мягко говоря дурой прощаясь с человеком, уютно устроившись на руках Джина.

-Ну… я напишу или позвоню, как смогу,- Алан неловко потоптался около Ханта, грозно глянувшего на молодого мужчину сверху вниз. Рискни Алан приблизиться еще или не приведи боже поцеловать хотя бы палец девушки - она была уверена – Хант бы зарычал как пес, охраняя любимую кость.

-Жаль, что нет электронной почты, состучались бы быстрее,- заметила Саманта. Под недоуменным взглядом глаз Ханта и Алана, она поправилась: - Шутка. Увидимся, Алан, рада была познакомиться и… помни мои слова!

Он кивнул, не зная куда деть руки и как прощаться под пристальным взглядом Ханта, сел в машину и она тронулась с места.

-Будешь жестоко жалеть, детка,- Хант устроил ее поудобнее на руках.

-Джин, я тебя умоляю – это не машина, это понты. Мило, красиво, негабаритно, с размахом, но для двоих. Я не люблю понты, я люблю рабочие качества. Внушительная зверюга, трудноуправляемая, дорогущая, добротная, чтобы можно было развалиться на заднем сидении и не чувствовать себя селедкой в бочке. Как Кортина. Хотя типично блэкпульский вариант тоже симпатичен, но он как-то… не внушает доверия что ли, такую красотку не будут опасаться, на такой лучше изящно выруливать к морю или устраивать свидания. Вообще, по-моему, лучше знакомое и здесь, чем хрен знает что и там. Хотя Миллер красавец – чувственные губы, роскошные волосы, выразительные глаза и такие пальцы, что дух захватывает,- поддразнила она его, но он не повелся.

Устроив ее на переднем сидении Кортины и сел за руль.

-Кстати, проникновенная речь – я чуть не заплакал,- он открыл окно и закурил.- Но не думай, что делаешь мне одолжение – твоя тощая гайдовская задница мне даром не нужна.

-Я тоже тебя люблю,- едва слышно прошептала она, улыбнувшись, когда машина тронулась с места.


	16. Chapter 16

Начало ноября не принесло ничего, кроме серости и тоски. Без байка Саманта была как птица без крыльев. Она как будто утратила боевой дух, покорно ездила на Кортине на расследования, совершенно равнодушно взирала на допросы а-ля Джин Хант, разглядывала трупы, писала отчеты, помогала Сэму, почти ни с кем не разговаривала и постоянно чего-то ждала. Призраков не было, девочек не было, даже особой радости от раскрытия преступлений не было.

Она так и не посещала паб со всеми после работы, предпочитая уединение на крыше полиции под беззвездным манчестерским небом.

-Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do

Babe believe me - every word I say is true

Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you

Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you…- слова старой песни всплыли в памяти. Она пела едва слышно, шевеля губами и вглядываясь в черный горизонт.

-Привет,- раздалось сзади.- Прости, что следил за тобой, но я волновался.

Сэм подошел к ней и присел рядом.

-Привет, герой. Почему не идешь пить пиво с остальными?

-Ты тоже это чувствуешь?- не ответил он.- Одиночество и холод, как будто дементоры высасывают радость и цвета.

-Дементоры… - повторила она.- Ханту не говори – он и так на меня как бык на тряпку реагирует, обещая упрятать в психушку.

-Я серьезно,- не стал поддерживать шутку он. – Странное ощущение, что мир затаился и чего-то ждет.

-Остальные этого не замечают, Сэм,- она обняла его за плечи.- Видимо, только мы можем это чувствовать и знаешь, меня это не огорчает и не радует. Этот мир – это все, что у меня есть. Мне нет дороги назад.

-Не говори так, - попросил он, прижимая ее к себе в объятиях.- Выйдем оба из комы, может, что и получится.

-Ты романтик, Сэм,- грустно улыбнулась она.- Я убийца, а ты коп, который это знает из моих же показаний.

-Дело закрыто, Саманта, и ты тоже коп.

-Я хозяйка бара,- она отвернулась.

-Что ты скрываешь от меня, Сэмми? – мягко спросил он.

-Ничего. Только с тобой я и могу быть предельно открытой, ты же знаешь. Больше у меня никого в целом мире,- она откинулась ему на грудь.- А еще я скучаю. Мне тошно быть одной, хотя сказать об этом я могу только тебе.

-По кому? – осторожно спросил он.

-Я никогда не была в Блэкпуле, Сэм. Я понятия не имею, что там, как там… не хочу знать, если честно, но…

-Алан?

Она промолчала.

-Можешь съездить к нему на выходные.

-Господи, Сэм, на чем? – в ее голосе было отчаяние.- Я угробила дорогущий байк, мало того – подарок. Ты же не думаешь, что я поеду на автобусе или угоню Кортину? Я не хочу обязательств ни перед кем, и тем более не перед Хантом.

-Поехали вдвоем.

-Сэм… - она опустила голову на грудь.- Я не могу… я как будто разрываюсь на куски – я отказалась от шанса вести нормальную жизнь, но я этого и не хотела, это правда, но я отказалась от единственного мужчины, с которым я была почти счастлива после смерти Джона. Я была живой – он, я, байки, общие интересы. Полиция – не мое, я здесь как в ловушке, но здесь ты.

-Ты осталась из-за меня?

-Отчасти, но… знаешь, это было похоже на издевательство или проверку – красавец мужчина, элегантный, холеный, воспитанный как принц Гамлет и его полная противоположность с пронзительными глазами цвета грозового неба – грубиян, нахал, циник, сексист, к которому я привязана как собака к будке. С ним чувствуется уверенность, с ним не нужно лишний раз думать что и как делать – один его рык и мозги вправляются. Я постоянно говорю, что комфорт расхолаживает, мне нужен адреналин, биение жизни, но даже здесь сейчас я ничего не чувствую.

-Ну… ограбление почты – это вершина айсберга, будут новые дела.

-Сэм, ну что ты говоришь?! Люди гибнут, а ты желаешь мне счастья и успеха?

-Нет, конечно, но тебе действительно нужен адреналин. Кстати, в эту субботу вечеринка в модном клубе. Весь отдел идет – бесплатные билеты в лучшее место города.

-Я не в настроении веселиться.

-Даже шеф идет.

-Тем более не пойду – он от меня шарахается как от чумы. Вон даже на слежку берет только тебя, а я сижу в офисе с Энни и занимаюсь бумажками, как будто я какая-то развалюха. У меня сонное состояние и я все глубже засыпаю день ото дня.

-Тем более нужно взбодриться, а не сидеть на крыше полиции. Кстати, завтра обещал зайти Литтон из районного уголовного отдела – хотел познакомиться с тобой.

-Пошел он…

-Он сволочь, но все же наш коллега.

-Сэм, я не публичный человек, я даже с Джеки Куин не нашла общего языка, наорав на нее. Я делаю плохую репутацию нашему отделу.

-Пока ты говоришь «нашему», я за тебя спокоен. А Джеки журналистка, я тоже не люблю журналюг. Они падальщики.

-Сэм, я хочу снова жить,- тихо сказала она.

-Что? Ты о чем?- он покрепче обнял ее.

-Я… - она вспомнила изломанное тело в больничной палате – ее тело.- Нет, просто хочу снова почувствовать ритм, войти в колею, хоть раз проплыть по волне, не борясь с течением. Ну или просто пойти на дно.

-Не говори так,- он коснулся губами ее виска.

-Сэмми, мы с тобой друзья? – она повернулась в его руках, взглянув мужчине в глаза.

-Конечно, что за вопрос!

-Я не об этом, Сэм, ты понял.

-Я понял. Мы друзья. То, что между нами было – это…

-Ошибка?

-Нет, это просто было. Мы оба этого хотели, но это ничего между нами не изменило – мы друзья.

Она снова повернулась к нему спиной, откинулась на его грудь, закрыла глаза.

-И ты меня не хочешь?

-А ты меня?

-Нет, прости.

-Тогда все отлично.

-Но ты не ответил.

Он вздохнул.

-Это было, Саманта, но теперь нет. Если бы у меня был выбор, то я бы остался с Энни, извини.

-Не нужно извиняться, я бы сама привела ее к тебе, если бы могла, но она девушка своего времени, это мы с тобой выпадение из правил, которые барахтаются, вместо того, чтобы встать на ноги.

-Нам пора действительно вставать, пока не замерзли оба,- он потянулся, выпуская девушку из объятий.

-У тебя кошачья пластика,- заметила Саманта.- Красиво.

-Ты более гибкая,- он подал ей руку, помогая встать.

В какой-то момент, они стояли очень близко, глядя друг другу в глаза. Он протянул руку к ее лицу, коснулся ее щеки ладонью, она чуть взъерошила его короткие волосы, спустилась пальцами к его шее ласкающими движениями.

-Это безумие, верно?- шепнул он.

-Сумасшествие,- медленно кивнула она.- И мы друзья, верно?

-Только друзья,- он наклонился к ее губам, нежно захватывая их в плен своих, неспешно лаская лицо девушки, в то время как она обхватила его шею, мягко поглаживая чувствительный участок кожи за ушами.

-Сэм, - она первая прервала поцелуй,- нам лучше остановиться прямо сейчас, пока это не зашло слишком далеко и не испортило нам обоим жизнь.

-Да… ты права…- он медленно облизнул свои губы.- Наверное, это что-то в воздухе.

-Одиночество, Сэм,- она отвела взгляд.- Слишком большая концентрированная доза одиночества для двух людей будущего в мире прошлого, но это нас не извиняет. У нас разные пути, разная судьба.

-Извини…- он судорожно вздохнул, опустил голову, потер лицо ладонями.- Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

-То же, что и на меня, не извиняйся,- она обняла его.- Мы волей судьбы стали близки, хотя мы по разную сторону правосудия. Пусть все так и будет.

Он обнял ее в ответ.

-Пошли домой, завтра еще один рабочий день, Хант наверняка разбудит меня с первыми петухами,- сказал он, усмехнувшись.

Объятия распались.

-Друзья? – спросила она.

-Друзья,- ответил он.

Пара пошла к двери вниз.

-Дай ей небольшой отпуск. Всего на пару дней плюс выходные.

-Тайлер, какого черта ты подписался быть моей совестью?

-Шеф, она зачахнет. Она отказалась от всего ради этой работы, которая ей не нужна.

-Эта работа нужна ей, ты это знаешь и заканчивай нудеть. Мы следим за говнюками, а не играем в мужа и жену.

Молчание.

-Она отдаляется от нас, и ты даешь ей уйти.

-Господи, Сэм, заткнись, а!

-Шеф, она только что лишилась друзей, байка, парня.

-Байка она лишилась по собственной глупости и заканчивай ныть, пока я не засунул тебе в рот кляп.

Молчание.

-Ты ее потеряешь.

Джин завозился на месте, достал фляжку, отпил из нее, закурил.

-Я не хочу ее терять и не хочу, чтобы она уезжала туда,- внезапно произнес он.

-Почему? – не понял Сэм.- Она же не навсегда. Шеф, она с ума сойдет…

-Она и так сумасшедшая, куда уж больше?!

-Я серьезно.

-А я серьезно насчет кляпа в твоем маленьком сильно надоедливом ротике, Тайлер.

Сэм отвернулся. Джин еще долго и пристально изучал взглядом мужчину рядом, после чего глубоко вздохнул и смежил веки.

-И все-таки…

-Тайлер, заткнись и следи. Разбудишь меня через два часа, если ничего не произойдет.

Сэм покосился на шефа и уставился в окно.

Ночь будет очень длинной.

-Джонс, возвращайся из своей страны несбывшихся надежд и принеси мне отчет по вчерашнему делу.

-Хорошо.

-И кофе с розовыми вафлями.

-Ладно.

-И свои трусики на серебряном подносе.

-Как скажешь, шеф.

-Джонс, вытащи голову из задницы и встряхнись! – грозный рык.

-Определись уже, чего ты от меня хочешь, чтобы у меня был стимул к выполнению твоих грязных фантазий,- тяжкий вздох.

-Так, все бросили свои дела и отправляемся в паб отмечать конец рабочей недели, а завтра в клуб трясти задницами!

Одобрительный рев сотряс офис.

-Джонс, закончишь в понедельник.

-Я закончу сейчас и пойду домой.

-Тайлер, тащи свою гайдовскую подружку за шиворот, пока от нее не осталась тень какого-то там принца, и веди ее в паб.

-Шеф, но если она не хочет…

-Она захочет и она придет завтра в клуб.

-Хант, когда уже ты от меня отстанешь и позволишь хоть раз в жизни вздохнуть без твоего одобрения?

-Никогда, милая, а завтра ты придешь, потому что я так хочу.

-Отва…

-У меня для тебя сюрприз.

-Что бы это ни было, засунь его себе в задницу.

-Я не педик.

Она устало взглянула в глаза склонившегося над ее столом мужчины.

-Ничем не могу помочь. Я не занимаюсь исправлениями сексуальных ориентаций. У меня в дипломе записано – специалист по церебральному сексу.

-Я серьезно, Джонс. Завтра ты притащишь свою задницу в чертов клуб и будешь так красива, чтобы у всех мужиков члены стояли на двенадцать, это приказ.

-Хант, повторяю – отва…

-Завтра. В клубе.

Он уткнул в нее палец и круто развернулся, взметнул полы пальто.

-Тебе ты балетом заниматься или в кино сниматься, чертов Снейп,- проворчала она, думая, что еще он затеял по ее грешную душу.

В паб тащиться все-таки пришлось.

-Доброго вечера, Нельсон, если его вообще можно назвать добрым,- поприветствовала она бармена.

-Моя леди, Вы сегодня прекрасны как никогда,- кивнул тот.- Что закажете?

-Все равно что – лишь бы Хант отвязался, а то так насел, что пальцы от горла не отдерешь.

-Зная Ваш вкус, рискну предложить вино,- он поставил до блеска начищенный бокал, полный рубинового напитка.- Вы явно не принадлежите этому миру, леди,- осторожно заметил Нельсон.

-О, как Вы правы, мой друг!- ответила Саманта.- Просто лишняя во всех мирах сразу.

-Я имел в виду несколько иное, леди,- поправил ее бармен. – Вам надлежит ходить в лучшие рестораны, носить вечерние платья, изящные туфельки, ездить в дорогих машинах.

-О, Нельсон, мне не до платьев-туфелек-машин, мне бы просто покоя и свободы. Да мне и не с кем ходить по ресторанам. У меня сложные запутанные отношения с единственным другом, а все остальные отношения похожи на осколки – тронь и обрежешься.

-Возможно, Ваш рыцарь слишком робок в отношении с дамами,- предположил Нельсон.

-Как увидишь его, передай, что если он хотя бы вполовину хорош как мой друг, пусть даст о себе знать – я сама на него запрыгну,- она поставила пустой бокал на стойку.- Налей еще, мой друг, пусть уйдет тоска из сердца. В твоей компании мне как-то даже легче.

-О, леди, Ваши слова – мед для моих ушей,- Нельсон подлил вина в ее бокал.

-Не кисни, Джонс,- на ее плечо опустилась тяжелая горячая ладонь Ханта.- Завтра развеселишься так, что до Рождества хватит.

-Ну да,- не поверила она.- Слушай,- она повернулась к мужчине,- тут водятся рыцари?

-Нельсон, что ты ей налил? – Хант бесцеремонно отобрал бокал девушки и пригубил.- Вроде неплохое вино, а по действию как наркотик.

-У меня все в порядке, мистер Хант,- тот улыбнулся.

-Мой детектив несет какую-то чушь.

-Нет, я серьезно – тут есть рыцари? Мне не важно, как он выглядит, мне нужен рыцарь. Последний из рода… МакЛауд… а, «Горец» выйдет позже… ну да ладно, так тут есть рыцари? Мне нужен всего один, но навсегда. Прекрасная леди останется ради робкого рыцаря, отдаст ему сердце, жизнь, душу, что там еще принято отдавать… девственность только не могу – увы, леди порочна как последняя шлюха.

-Понятия не имею есть ли в Манчестере рыцари,- растерянно ответил Хант. – Джонс, ты умудрилась опьянеть от пары бокалов вина?

-Я думала, что ты знаешь обо всем в городе,- она отобрала свой бокал из пальцев мужчины и пригубила.- Увидишь, передай, что я назначаю ему свидание в любое удобное для него время – отговорки не приму. Я не пьяна, я в глубочайшей заднице из-за своих разбитых мечтаний, сердца, но я к этому привыкла. Доброй ночи,- она поставила бокал, положила на стойку деньги, чарующе улыбнулась Нельсону и вышла из паба.

Хант сложил губы в трубочку.

-М-м? – обернулся он к Нельсону.

-Не смотрите на меня, сэр,- поднял руки Нельсон.

Хант перевел взгляд на двери, за которыми скрылась девушка, потом опустил глаза в пол, глубоко вздохнул, взбодрился и пошел к столику Сэма.

-Он не тот… он не тот…- шептал чей-то голос.- Не тот, не тот…

-Кто не тот? Ты кто? – Саманта стояла в пустоте – ни звезд, ставших почти привычными, ни света, ни лишних звуков.- Мне есть кого опасаться?

-Он не тот, не доверяй, не доверяй…- шептал невидимка.

-Кому?

-Слушай себя, верь себе… не верь ему, не ему, не ему верь – себе…

-Да кому мне не верить?

-Волк в овечьей шкуре… не верь… не верь…

-Кто? Кто волк? Кого я должна опасаться, кому не верить? – она крутилась на месте, ничего не видя.

-Не доверяй тому, что ложно,- в столбе света появился Сэм – взгляд исподлобья, губы жесткие, зубы тиснуты, весь в белом.

-Не верь речам и ласкам,- рядом в таком же свете появилась Энни – в красном. Лицо непривычно напряженное, слишком кричащий макияж, одежда порвана.

-Верь только себе,- рядом с Энни появился Хант – в черном, но лицо расслабленное, грустное, и странная глухая тоска в глазах.

-Кто вы? Это предупреждение? Мне кто-то угрожает? – Саманта словно приклеилась к месту, ноги не шевелились.- Или это имеет отношение к Сэму, Энни и Джину? Что происходит?

Раздались три одновременные выстрела, все трое людей перед ней упали.

Саманта закричала, но в тот же миг паралич прошел. Она подбежала к ним – у всех троих ранение в грудь, в левую часть… в сердце.

Энни была мертва – кровь неестественно огромным пятном расплывалась под ней. Белые одежды Сэма были чисты, даже след от пули на белоснежной рубашке был не запятнан кровью – только дырка. Но он тоже был мертв.

Ранение Джина было таким, каким бывает настоящее – кровь заливала грудь, черная рубашка намокла под пальцами Саманты, когда она прикоснулась к ней. Он был жив, но умирал.

-Джин…- Саманта была в таком шоке, что даже не могла соображать, кто был стрелком, кто лежал перед ней, что происходит, и за что убили этих людей.- Джин…

-Верь себе,- едва слышно прошептал Джин, замирая.

-Что… что происходит… что… происходит…- она еле нашла силы подняться, отшатнуться от света, в круге которого лежали трое мертвых людей.

-Не верь, не верь, не верь…- прошелестел бесплотный голос.- Не верь ему, не верь, не верь…

Ее затрясло в панике, пальцы сжались в кулаки, но в правой что-то помешало – ладонь ощутила холод металла.

Пистолет!

Она вскрикнула, попробовала отшвырнуть его от себя, но оружие как будто приклеилось к ладони.

Она стояла в пустоте, впереди в свете лежали трое людей, а она смотрела на свои окровавленные руки и пистолет.

Она убила их!

Это она была стрелком!

-НЕТ!- закричала она.- НЕТ!- она вскочила на кровати, вся мокрая от пота, дрожа с головы до пяток.- Господи… господи-господи-господи…- зашептала она, пряча лицо в ладонях.- Я не убийца! Я бы никогда… только не их… не его…

Она хорошо понимала смысл послания.

День прошел как в тумане, ничего не хотелось и уж тем более не хотелось переться вечером на дурацкую вечеринку.

Но как бы то ни было, вечером заехала Энни на машине, Сэм зашел за Самантой и идти пришлось. Ничего особенного напяливать на себя Саманта не стала – просто шелковые черные брюки, сапожки, белая блузка-рубашка из легчайшей летящей ткани и привычная куртка. Тонкая золотая цепочка на шее и сережки – вот и все украшения. Девушка из всего носила постоянно только крохотные серьги, заметить которые под длинными волосами никто не мог. Очень не хватало привычной короткой стрижки, но после путешествия по собственной палате в будущем Саманта вряд ли могла когда-либо вернуться к прежнему образу. Та Саманта осталась в будущем, эта живет в прошлом… то есть не живет в общем-то… еще как бы и нет… еще пока нет.

-Я думала, что ты наденешь юбку,- кивнула Энни, когда Саманта села на заднее сидение машины.

-Я как-то не особенно хотела, если честно,- пожала плечами та.

-Ты не любишь танцы?

-Не особенно. Я и танцевать толком не умею. Я больше пою, чем танцую.

-Кстати, в клубе – я узнавала – есть заказ песни. Можно даже спеть.

-Караоке?

-Что?

-Пение под фонограмму… ладно, забудь. Спеть – это идея.

Сэм молчал. Энни мягко вырулила руль, Саманта подумала, что застой крови и нехватка адреналина рано или поздно ее доконают. Очень не доставало одного сумасшедшего гонщика на его роскошной машине…

-«Copacabana»? – прочитала вывеску Саманта, когда машина остановилась около клуба.- Странно, я бывала здесь лет шесть назад… то есть… не важно.

Клуб был роскошен – просто гламур семидесятых, винил, кожа, мощный звук из дорогих колонок.

-Правда, здорово? – крикнула Энни в раскате музыки.

-Бесподобно,- Саманта попыталась улыбнуться, но уже во второй раз ничего не вышло. Клубы давили замкнутым пространством и шумом, какими бы роскошными они ни были. Хуже всего было только очень далекое воспоминание, в связи с которым Саманта почти физически ощущала кожей нелюбовь к клубам. Однажды один человек, которому она доверилась, показал свое истинное лицо, сделал он это именно в ночном клубе типа такого же – пафосном, модном, дорогом. Наркотики, коррупция, проститутки… а она готова была верить ему.

Сэм скинул куртки на стулья, заняв столик.

-Пошли!- он пригласил обеих девушек, но Саманта отказалась, поднявшись на второй этаж и облокотившись на перила, глядя на танцующих внизу людей. Знакомое ощущение тошноты накатило волнами. Снова то же самое – ощущение, запахи, звуки, веселящийся народ под грохот ударных. Хотелось убежать, спрятаться под одеялом, прогнать все то, что так давно сломало ей жизнь и толкнуло на преступления.

Она расстегнула блузку на три пуговицы, закатала рукава. Хотелось совершить что-то, от чего эти люди закричали бы от ужаса, хотелось разогнать их ко всем чертям, хотелось…

Чьи-то теплые руки обвились вокруг ее талии – она едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности, но сдержала руки, чтобы не сломать нахалу шею.

-Привет, Си,- шепнул в ухо знакомый голос.

-Алан!- она развернулась в его объятиях, прижавшись губами к его губам в поцелуе.

-Гхм-м-м… - раздалось деликатное покашливание за их спинами.- Прошу прощения, что отрываю вас, но… Джонс, буквально на пару слов,- попросил Хант.

-Я быстро,- пообещала Саманта, отходя от перил вглубь клуба.- Это и есть сюрприз?

-Именно,- кивнул Хант, держа в руке бокал с вином.- И какого черта на тебе надето?

-Что?

-Я велел тебе выглядеть так, чтобы вызывать эрекцию, а не копировать любимого начальника,- Саманта моргнула, не сразу сообразив, о чем он говорил. Перед ней стоял мужчина – ее зеркальное отражение: белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутыми пуговицами сверху, черные брюки. Никакого пальто, никакого галстука и пиджака.

От одного вида этого мужчины в таком же облике, что и она сама, Саманте стало жарко.

-Просто белый более выгоден в клубном освещении,- она облизнула губы, не в силах оторвать глаз от лица мужчины, его длинной шеи и тех расстегнутых пуговиц. – Не стала надевать юбку – в прошлый раз это закончилось поимкой распространителя наркотиков. От традиций довольно быстро устаешь.

Он так же пристально смотрел на нее, стискивая бокал в руке.

-Довольна?

Она медленно кивнула.

-Я не любитель клубов, танцев и шума. Я люблю тишину или музыку в стиле нью-эйдж… ну это музыка для расслабления, под такую очень хорошо заниматься гимнастикой на рассвете солнца где-то на побережье в стиле Ванн Дамма.

Он приподнял бровь.

-Я так и думал,- было ясно, что он ни слова не понял из сказанного девушкой, но портить ей настроение ехидным высказыванием не решился.

-Я тебе не нравлюсь? – вырвалось у нее.- То есть… тебе не нравится как я выгляжу?

-По-офисному, но симпатично,- он отпил из бокала. – Иди, твой парень тебя заждался.

-Подождет,- чуть более резко, чем было бы положено, ответила она.- Почему ты не сказал, что Алан приедет? Почему этот клуб?

-Ты предпочла бы прокуренный офис полиции?

Она не отвела взгляда от его глаз.

-Возможно,- медленно ответила она.- Тишина лучше грохота, когда не слышно партнера и едва разглядишь его глаза.

Он сделал к ней крошечный шажок – как будто скользнула тень.

-Зачем разглядывать глаза? – спросил он.

Это был какой-то странный, неправильный разговор – оба это понимали. Обоим хотелось уйти из шумного зала, бросить все, дать волю…

-Саманта, я соскучился!- Алан появился так неожиданно – Саманта успела забыть про его существование во власти ярких глаз Ханта – что она вздрогнула. Хант так же легко скользнул от нее прочь.- Э… я помешал?

-Нет, - Хант первым прервал зрительный контакт с девушкой.- Я уже ухожу. Пойду развеюсь с какой-нибудь цыпой внизу.

Он красиво развернулся в каком-то сложном па и пританцовывая ушел по лестнице вниз.

-Все нормально, Саманта?- Алан обнял ее, притягивая в поцелуй.

-Да, конечно,- солгала она.- Он позвал тебя?

-Нет, но он пригласил меня в клуб. Я… Сэмми, я завтра уезжаю в Лондон.

-Новое задание?

-Нет, я попросил перевод из Блэкпула.

-Что? Алан, но как же Скотт и?.. Что слу…

-Пойдем, потанцуем, дела и вопросы подождут,- прервал он ее.

Странно, но в сердце как будто засела игла. Огромная, тупая как ржавый нож, игла.

Трястись под энергичную музыку у Саманты не выходило. Не было той непринужденности, присущей прочим, включая Сэма, Алана и Джина, довольно неплохо проводящего время с какой-то блондинкой в коротком цветастом платье.

-Я отлучусь на минутку, Алан!- крикнула она партнеру в ухо, чтобы тот расслышал ее голос.

-Ты куда?

-У меня тоже некоторый сюрприз.

Она ужом скользнула между танцующей массой людей к пульту ди-джея.

Пока народ вовсю веселился под модный ритмы, танцевать под которые у Саманты не выходило, она сама смогла договориться с ди-джеем о небольшой услуге, подкрепленной купюрой.

Когда по ее просьбе, он протянул ей микрофон, предварительно объявив медленный танец, она обернулась к танцующим.

Это была песня из будущего, из ее мира, неизвестная здесь, если только ее не слышал Сэм.

И она запела.

-Here I am, waiting for a sign, I never seem to know

if you want me in your life, where do I stand…- она нашла глазами двух человек, очень удачно расположенных друг за другом, так что они не поняли бы, кому именно посвящена песня.- I just don't know

I never feel I know you

'cause you blow hot and you blow cold, it seems I've grown attached

though we're not the perfect match

I just can't explain,- она смотрела лишь на одного, но знал ли он, что она пела лишь ему.- Should I stay

should I go

could I ever really stand to let you go

can you now find the right words to say

that maybe I'm getting in your way.

I feel your warmth, got me wanting more, you've left the door half open

I'm in two minds to explore, but then again

am I being honest, being truthful to myself, can I see my life without you

could I be with someone else

it seems I've grown attached, though we're not the perfect match

I just can't explain

should I stay, should I go, could I ever really stand to let you go

can you not find the right words to say

that maybe I'm getting in your way

should I stay, should I go

I really think it's time that you should let me know, can you not find the right words to say

that maybe I'm getting in your way…

В этом странном мире лишь один знал, что этой песни еще нет, но прочие не знали, они танцевали под странную романтическую песню иного мира, даже иного века, тысячелетия. Двое мужчин смотрели на певицу одинаковыми нечитаемыми взглядами – один стоя за другим, не смея отвести взгляд, но она видела лишь одного, того, кому посвящала эту песню при всех этих людях, ничего не значащих в ее жизни, при другом, втором мужчине, которого ценила, уважала, почти любила, но чуть иначе, чем первого.

Когда песня кончилась, люди зааплодировали, тот, ради которого все это затеялось, вежливо поаплодировал и опустил взгляд.

И вот уже гремит новый модный ритм, все снова стало неважным.

Она ушла наверх по лестнице в приватные комнаты. Раз уж клуб сегодня открыт, грех не воспользоваться шансом провести время как хочется.

К черту всех, к черту.

-Саманта! Сэмми! – Алан догнал ее наверху.- Это было… господи, у тебя очень красивый голос! Просто волшебный!

-Спасибо,- она улыбнулась, обнимая его и глубоко целуя, чтобы унять боль в сердце.- Хочу полюбоваться на приватные танцы местных элитных девочек. Ты со мной?

-Это несколько… необычно… Ты же девушка! – замялся он.

-Могу станцевать для тебя вместе с ней,- она лизнула его в ухо, с удовольствием отметив, как он покраснел.- Я умею двигаться под медленную мелодию лучше, чем под быструю, уж поверь.

-Верю, но… - он резко развернул ее к стене, кусая в шею и наслаждаясь ее вскриком.- Ты меня заводишь больше, чем какие-то девчонки.

-Алан… О, боже! Алан, не… Алан, я… о, господи… - она извивалась в его руках.- Нет, постой, не надо,- она отстранилась, тяжело дыша.- Не надо здесь. Здесь же мои коллеги и шеф – он меня с потрохами сожрет в понедельник, если увидит, что я тут собралась делать. Пойдем лучше поговорим в нормальной обстановке. Или хочешь потанцевать?

-Не мой стиль,- пожал плечами мужчина.- С тобой я готов делать что угодно и где угодно, но танцевать я, как ты уже успела заметить, тоже не умею.

-Зачем тогда согласился на клуб? Хант настоял?

-Нет, он сказал, что ты ждешь меня в клубе.

-Я вообще не хотела идти. Я терпеть не могу грохот. Вот здесь будет лучше,- она обворожительно улыбнулась охраннику приват-комнаты, где играла негромкая музыка, стояли удобные диваны и стулья.- Алан, что с тобой стряслось? Почему ты уезжаешь?

Он сел на ближайший диван.

-Скотт… он… понимаешь, он идеал мужчины, все, что я хотел и хочу, но… он слишком мягкий, когда хочется жесткости, даже жестокости. Ты меня чувствуешь лучше, хотя ты женщина.

-У вас?..

-Один раз прямо на дороге, когда мы ехали в Блэкпул. Видимо, он действительно ревновал меня к тебе.

-Небезосновательно, надеюсь?- усмехнулась она.

-Нет. Справедливо. В общем, он идеальный шеф, безумно красивый мужчина, очень нежный, но… Я попросил его сильнее, жестче, но он не смог, понимаешь, просто не смог так… он по натуре всегда следует букве закона, он очень осторожен, вежлив, но мне хотелось чего-то более… нормального. Более мужского.

-Тебе бы с Хантом – тот от одного предложения сломает тебе шею и все конечности,- фыркнула Саманта.

Алан улыбнулся.

-Я бы не отказался. Джин Хант – идеал настоящего мужчины без комплексов, жаль, что не гей и даже не бисексуал, как ты говорила.

-По-моему, он асексуал.

-Что?

-То есть ему секс как-то… нет, важен, но по-моему меньше, чем мужчинам его возраста.

-Наверное, ему следовало бы сбросить пару… десятков фунтов,- хохотнул Алан.

-Не будь таким злым,- Саманта пихнула любовника в бок.- Он выглядит отлично, раз мы оба капаем на него слюной. Вот только ему на это наплевать – он всегда держит дистанцию.

Он обнял ее, притянул к себе, зарылся носом в ее волосы.

-Поехали со мной в Лондон?

-Не могу.

-Почему? Меньше нервотрепки с Хантом, куча проблем, адреналина столько, что из ушей польется. Там бешеный ритм жизни, полиция нравов, строго по букве и духу закона.

-Вот это и пугает, хотя… Алан, мне жаль, что со Скоттом так вышло, я чувствую свою вину.

-Брось, ты была права, я переспал с шефом, убедился, что он именно такой идеал, которого я не хочу. С идеалом скучно.

Она пристально взглянула на мужчину, обхватив его лицо ладонями.

-Знаешь, с тобой так просто говорить, чувствовать. Как будто ты…

-Что? – он облизнул краешком языка губы.

-Не знаю, как будто ты другой. Не такой, как прочие. Ты как я.

-Я мужчина, несмотря на то, что спал с мужчиной.

-Нет, я не о том, просто… как будто ты как я, как Сэм… ты отличен от прочих, с тобой проще.

Он чуть наклонил голову, взгляд на какой-то миг стал напряженнее.

-Сэмми, я тебя не понимаю. Как мне реагировать?

-Продолжай оставаться собой, я так думаю,- она наклонилась к его губам.- Мне это нравится.

-Ты уверена, что не хочешь? – мурлыкающим тоном спросил он, опрокидывая ее вниз на диван и нависая сверху.

-М-м-м… даже не знаю, но все же не стоит… так… тут… я хорошо знаю, что будет, если из этих комнат наделают кучу фото и продадут в газету. «Два копа занимаются сексом в ночном клубе»! Это сенсация для этого времени.

-Для какого времени? Сейчас детское время, около полуночи.

Она вздохнула. Жаль, что он понимал ее не до конца в силу того времени, где жил.

-Предлагаю прогуляться,- предложила она.

-Я бы предпочел что-то лучше, чем прогулка, но… уступаю право выбора моей даме,- он поднялся и помог ей встать, тут же притягивая ее к себе так близко, что она застонала от жара его кожи, чувствуемого через рубашку.- Мы можем остаться в любой момент, если передумаешь.

-Нет, здесь душно, пойдем на воздух,- шепнула она, торопливо открывая дверь, чтобы и в самом деле не передумать.

-Предупреди своих друзей, что уходишь, - крикнул он в грохоте музыки.- И привет Сэму Тайлеру и его очаровательной спутнице – не помню имени.

-Энни. Хорошо, подожди меня у входа, я быстро.

Она разыскала друга, попрощалась с Энни, взяла куртку и вышла на воздух.

Алана у входа не было.

-…правила, а это моя игра, Джин,- услышала она голос Алана за углом клуба. – Не мешай мне.

-Это не игра, Алан.

-Вот как? Сам им скажешь или это сделать мне? Уверен, что они будут счастливы узнать тебя получше, Джин.

Саманта замерла. Эти двое явно не пирожные обсуждали. Разговор был тих, но голоса звенели от напряжения.

-Не причиняй ей боль. Если ты…

-Ты причиняешь боль сильнее. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я? Не лезь в мои дела и все будет хорошо. Джин, я не желаю тебе вреда, но если сунешься, куда не надо, у тебя будут очень большие проблемы.

-Ты мне угрожаешь?

-Предупреждаю.

Сейчас бы выйти, прервать выяснения отношений, но так поступают только дуры. А Саманта дурой не была, Саманта умела слушать и слышать.

-Она уже сделала выбор?

-Сделает, если ты не будешь путаться у меня под ногами. Что, подрастерял свой геройский облик, Джин?

Саманте совершенно не нравился тон, с которым ее любовник произносил имя ее шефа, но она ждала. Во что Алан втягивал Ханта? Или во что Хант втягивал Алана? Что вообще стряслось между этими двумя?

Неужели, она враги?

-Мир рушится, верно? Вопрос веры и неверия, Джин. Вопрос веры и неверия.

-Оставь ее в покое.

-Почему? Что ты можешь, старик? – сердце Саманты кольнуло еще больнее. - Она лакомый кусочек, ей нужен молодой, красивый, сильный… нежный, наконец. Она создана для страсти, любви, а ты можешь только врать. Она сейчас придет, так что поговорим в следующий раз. Доброй ночи, Джин,- Алан выплюнул имя Ханта как яд.- Ах, совсем забыл, у тебя же всегда ночь,- остро добавил он.

Саманта, испугавшись, что ее обнаружат, быстро отбежала ко входу и сделала растерянный вид, как будто она искала любовника и не могла его найти. При виде вышедшего танцующей походкой из-за угла Алана, она улыбнулась, «держа лицо».

-Саманта! Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, заболтался с твоим шефом.

Он подошел к ней, обнял за талию.

-О чем болтали?- невинно поинтересовалась она, желая услышать, что они обсуждали сестру Алана, новую жену Ханта – что угодно, но не то, о чем она думала.

-Обычные дела копов, ты же знаешь. Есть одно дело, Саманта… пойдем, по дороге расскажу.

Он повлек ее по дороге, прочь от клуба.

Краем глаза она заметила, что шеф вышел из-за угла и что вид у него был не сильно цветущий, хотя рубашка была безукоризненна, вид бодрый и в зубах сигарета – все довольно привычно, если не брать в учет, что это была та же маска, что и у Саманты.


	17. Chapter 17

-Джин – мой старый знакомый,- Алан с каким-то презрением произнес эту простую фразу.- Он отличный коп, фанатично преданный работе, но… понимаешь, Саманта, за всем этим ничего нет.

-Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – она нахмурилась – держать маску не было смысла.

Алан остановился.

-Понимаешь, в чем-то ты права – я похож на тебя. Нет-нет, я никогда не работал с ним, то есть… нет, вообще-то работал, но я сбежал, когда понял, кто он.

-И кто он?

Алан прищурился на нее.

-Ты уже начинаешь понимать это, а, Саманта? Видения или что-то еще – подсказки. Что ты видишь?

-Я не понимаю о чем ты.

-Уверен, что понимаешь. Ты умная девочка, Сэмми, ты слишком умная девочка,- он шутливо пригрозил ей пальцем.

-Что ты име…

-Зачем тебе он? – он вдруг растерял облик романтичного мужчины.- Зачем тебе этот старик, Саманта? Ты можешь иметь все – с твоим знанием времени, одна ставка и ты богата, ты можешь петь то, что еще даже не написано.

-Что? – она похолодела.

-Теперь понимаешь? – он постучал по своему виску и указал пальцем на нее.- Прости, что так вышло – я не хотел навредить тебе, в целом я вообще не хотел никому вредить. Мне здесь нравится, но я точно так же не умею играть по его правилам.

-По каким правилам? Алан, что ты говоришь?

-Не сейчас, милая, позже. Мы обязательно поговорим об этом, когда придет время. Что он поет тебе ночами в снах?

-Алан!

-Я не имею в виду секс, но ведь ты видишь сны? Он везде – в каждом сне, в каждой мысли, в каждом человеке. Он контролирует все и всех. Он как злой дух, витающий над миром.

-Что?!

-Как сатана, Саманта.

-Джин?

-Он рядом именно тогда, когда он нужен – разве нет? Он там, где ты его ждешь. Саманта, я из тех, кто пытается помешать ему дурить людям головы. Я охотник,- он наклонился к девушке. – Я охочусь на таких, как Хант, и он об этом знает.

-Ты сумасшедший,- она отшатнулась.- Джин Хант не сатана, а это не чистилище.

-Возможно, нет, но обрати внимание на других – кто из людей живой, кто нет. Твой друг, Сэм Тайлер – он живой?

-Конечно, живой!

-Ты уверена?

-Разумеется, я же… - она осеклась.

-Ты – что? Саманта, помоги мне разоблачить Ханта, помоги разрушить его влияние на мир, помоги разрушить его мир. Ты хочешь свободы, я дам ее тебе, но для этого нужно очистить мир от влияния старика.

-Не смей так говорить про него! – взбеленилась Саманта.

-Девочка, ты читала на него досье!- всплеснул руками Алан.- На сколько он выглядит?

-Мне все равно. Кто ты?

-Что? О, брось! Ты решила не доверять мне?

-Я никогда тебе не доверяла. Я не доверяю никому вообще, включая саму себя. У нас был секс и больше ничего. А теперь ты скажешь мне кто ты или я сломаю тебе шею, если ты вдруг не перекинешься в зубастую тварь.

-Господи, Саманта, ты насмотрелась ужастиков по кабельному!- Алан отошел от нее и резко развернулся.- Я знаю о силе твоих ударов, я знаю о будущем – я не скрываю. Скалли, верно? Или Принцесса Китана? Симпатичное было кино, хотя мне больше по душе Соня Блейд – блондиночка, которая никому не доверяла. Просто твой клон, только более беспомощна.

Саманта смотрела на него в ужасе. Он знал то, что знать не мог. Кино будущего, киногерои.

-Какое время? – одними губами прошептала она, белея от ужаса.

-Девяносто девятый, а выкинуло меня в шестидесятый. Мне тогда было чуть менее двадцати.

-Двадцати?! Ты выглядишь на тридцать от силы!

-Это мое правило игры, Саманта. Я выбираю оружие и облик, равно как и старик Хант.

-Не называй его так!

-Хорошо, как скажешь. Нет… не-е-ет, Саманта, не надо вот этого,- застонал он, видя, что она напряглась.- Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда, но учти, я обучался у мастеров кунг фу, я могу сломать тебя как игрушку.

-Что ты сделал ему?

-Ханту? Ничего. Пока ничего, дорогая. Но с твоей помощью или без – я завершу начатое.

-Ты человек? Коп?

-Человек, коп, землянин, если быть предельно откровенным. Это не Марс, милая, это Земля, но другое измерение, а я и мне подобные борются против таких как Хант.

-Против… таких?!

-Ты думала, он одинок? Нет, дорогая, их миллионы, каждый контролирует свой мир, а мы пробуем освободить невинные души, которые они держат в плену иллюзий.

-Он не сатана или кого ты себе навоображал.

-Неужели? А как ты объяснишь его влияние на твой разум? Ты его хочешь?

-Не твое дело!

-О, как быстро ты отказалась от меня-любовника, записав меня во враги,- Алан надул губы.- Ну же, милая, пошевели мозгами, он заполняет мысли не только тебя – Сэма, Энни, Скотта, Рея, даже байкеров. Кстати, узнай на досуге, не он ли вытащил их из будущего? Помилуй, в семидесятых они были божьими одуванчиками. Да, кстати, слышал о твоих подвигах в соборе – впечатляет. Мини-юбка – его идея?

-Моя. Спасибо. Пошел в задницу.

-Саманта, твой гнев понятен – я виновен лишь во лжи, которую мне приходилось скрывать, чтобы подобраться к нему, но направь его в нужное русло и помоги нам всем избавиться от Ханта и прочих ему подобных выродков.

-Не. Смей!

-Дорогая… ладно, прости. Саманта, Сэм хочет домой…

-Потерпит.

-Сэмми, подумай, он ни в чем не виноват, другие ни в чем не виноваты, но он держит их в ловушке.

-А меня?

-Ты сильнее, чем он думает. Ты сильнее, чем даже я думаю. Но твои слова… ты же доверялась мне, ты хотела меня, мы были счастливы вдвоем.

-Ты отвратителен.

-Возможно, но я решил раскрыться, а он так и будет лгать. Не верь ему, Саманта.

Ее как ударили – она отшатнулась. Вот оно – сон.

-Это был ты? В моем сне – это был ты? Ты заставил меня убить Джина, Сэма и Энни? – она вспыхнула гневом, тело напряглось до боли.

-Нет, Сэмми, это не я – это он. Он дурит голову, затуманивает разум. Он – не я.

-Ты прав в одном – он не ты. Он говорит открыто и ведет себя как мужик, а не как сволочь, - она встала в боевую стойку.

-Сэмми… не надо, пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Не переводи все в драку, не уподобляйся этому выродку.

Она замахнулась – он легко ушел от удара, перехватив ее руку и заломив ей за спину.

-Прости, дорогая, прости,- он удерживал ее в захвате.- Ты причиняешь боль лишь себе – он не человек, ему не больно.

-Ошибаешься,- она вывернулась из захвата, схватила его за шею.- Ему больно как и всем. И я его не предам.

-Однажды предашь, дорогая, ты это понимаешь,- он перехватил ее за горло, стиснул пальцы так, что она захрипела.- Ты уже ищешь на него досье? Что-то нашла? Проверила Ланкастер? Посети его как-нибудь, найдешь немало интересного.

Она схватила пальцы мужчины, пытаясь отодрать их от своего горла, но захват был слишком сильным, легкие разрывало от боли и нехватки воздуха.

-Ланкастер, дорогая… - голос Алана становился слабее, как в тумане.- Ланкастер… Ланкастер…

-Нет!- она забилась и едва не ударилась головой о потолок машины. Машины?!

-Господи Иисусе!- вскрикнул кто-то знакомым голосом и машину повело в сторону.- Джонс, какого черта ты орешь!

-Выпусти меня! Выпусти немедленно!- заорала она, едва соображая, что происходит.

Хант обернулся к ней, остановив машину.

-Джонс?- в его глазах мелькнул испуг.- Ты чего?

-Отпусти меня! Выпусти меня! Отцепись!- кричала она, колошматя кулаками стекла машины.

-Эй, осторожнее!- он выскочил из машины, открыл двери – она кубарем свалилась из нее прямо под колеса.- Нет, не прикасайся ко мне!- она отшатнулась от его рук.

-Джонс? Что с тобой?

-Нет! Не трогай меня! Отстаньте от меня оба! Где Сэм? Что вы с ним сделали? – она вскочила на ноги и сделала шаг назад.- Не подходи ко мне, кто бы ты ни был – убью!

-Джонс, ты обещаешь убить всех подряд по сотне раз на дню,- вздохнул Хант.- Осторожно!- он дернулся вперед, резко дернул ее на себя и свалился на асфальт – мимо пронеслась машина.- Тихо, дура!- он встряхнул ее с силой, приводя в чувство и заглядывая в глаза.- О-о-о… ты под кайфом. Супер денек!

-Отпусти меня! – она трепыхнулась.- Отпустите меня оба! Что происходит? Куда он делся?

-Он – кто? – Хант как мог крепко прижал ее к себе.

-Алан! Где Алан? Что с Сэмом?

-Господь милосердный, чем тебя так? Кокаин? ЛСД? Или ты снова перебрала с выпивкой? Нет, я понимаю, клуб шикарный, но нельзя же так…

-Отвали! Отпусти меня!

-Будешь дергаться – надену наручники,- пригрозил он серьезно. Холодный тон малость убавил агрессии и Саманта закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

-Как я оказалась в машине? Где Алан? Где Сэм? – уже спокойнее спросила она.- Я вышла из клуба и мы с Аланом пошли прогуляться, а потом… потом… - она сглотнула.

-Ты вышла из клуба и попрощалась с Аланом,- Хант поднялся на ноги и поднял девушку.- Сэм наверняка уже дома – если не с Картрайт, то один. В машину тебя посадил я, после того, как заметил, что ты малость не в себе. Ты задремала на заднем сидении, а потом проснулась с криками и чуть не разбила мне стекла. Отлично, а вот теперь еще будешь чистить мое пальто,- он отряхнул себя от грязи.

-Не буду,- она тяжело дышала.- Он душил меня.

-Кто тебя душил? – Хант горестно вздохнул, снова оглядел пальто, потом вздохнул еще раз и снял его.- А чистить придется.

-Алан.

-Гилл?! Тебя?! – у него глаза на лоб полезли.- Детка, ты приняла слишком много. Он хлюпик, а ты гребаная Супергерл.

-Он из будущего как и я, и Сэм.

-А я король Египта, - фыркнул он, подходя к машине и закидывая пальто на заднее сидение.- Поехали, отвезу тебя домой.

-Никуда я не поеду!- возмутилась она.

-Джонс, я тебе не нянька, но если хочешь, оставайся на улице в два часа ночи. До дома пешком дойдешь?

Она огляделась. Местность была незнакома, где она – не известно.

-Это был не сон,- пробормотала она.- Я не спала.

Хант курил около машины с таким видом, как будто ему до смерти было тошно и хотелось сломать какому-нибудь ублюдку тощую шею.

-Джонс, два часа ночи, я устал, я хочу домой,- сообщил он, отшвыривая окурок в сторону.- Я хоть и человек чести, мужик и все такое, но если не поедешь по своей воле, я уеду один и мне насрать, что произойдет с твоей шеей, задницей и прочими частями тела.

-Джин, что это за мир? – она беспомощно обернулась к нему.- Это место, вот это место – что это за место?

-О-о-о, детка, утром запишу тебя на прием к психиатру,- протянул он, поднимая девушку на руки и относя к машине.- Вперед и веди себя смирно.

Едва он сел за руль, как она повернулась к нему.

-Джин, ты кто вообще?

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, - отчеканил он, глядя ей в глаза.- И в моей власти понизить твой ранг до констебля – будешь заниматься ручками, бумажками и сидеть в офисе, если не прекратишь лезть мне под кожу глупыми вопросами.

Машина тронулась с места на полной скорости.

-Но я…- она не успела закончить фразу – машина резко остановилась и к ней повернулось очень недовольное лицо шефа. Сказать «очень недовольное» - это было мало. Хант был чертовски зол.

-Сейчас я достану веревку из багажника, свяжу тебя, если не заткнешься, потом вставлю в твой рот кляп, а потом засуну тебя в багажник, чтобы ты прекратила вести себя как полная идиотка, гребаная наркоманка и психопатка. Это ясно?

Саманта испугалась – Хант никогда не говорил так угрожающе.

-Я задал вопрос!- рявкнул он. Она вздрогнула.

-Д-да, сэр. Ясно, сэр.

-Хорошо,- он повернулся к лобовому стеклу и нажал на газ.

Доехав в полном молчании до дома Саманты, он вышел из машины, обошел ее, открыл дверь Саманте и помог ей выйти.

-Я не под кайфом,- жалобно сказала она.- Я ничего не принимала.

-Я знаю,- спокойно ответил он.- Ты просто идиотка – это не лечится.

-Но я клянусь, что… ладно, извините, сэр.

Она побрела к дому.

-Джонс! - окликнул ее Хант.- Я даже не знаю, что есть в воздухе и ветре, но раз твои мозги приходят в нормальное состояние только на байке, черт с тобой – у меня остался второй с тех времен, как мы вели дело Большого Микки,- она обернулась, недоуменно хлопая ресницами.- Что? На кой черт мне байк? В общем, надумаешь - он около моего дома. Тайлер знает, где я живу. Утром можешь брать и приводить остаток мозгов в норму, а то того и гляди на людей начнешь бросаться.

Саманта открыла рот, но ничего не произнесла.

-Да… вот еще что…- он открыл заднюю дверь Кортины и вытащил свое пальто.- Отчистишь к понедельнику,- и бросил его в девушку. Реакция была отменной – она поймала его.- И чтобы ни пятнышка! Все, спокойной ночи.

Он не дождался ответной реакции, сел в машину и отъехал от дома.

-Э… - единственное, что смогла выдавить из себя Саманта, сжимая пальто в руках и глядя вслед удаляющейся Кортине.

-Открыто!- крикнула Саманта на деликатный стук в дверь.- Привет, Сэм!- не оборачиваясь, сказала она.

-Как ты узнала? – мужчина вошел в квартиру.- Что… Бога ради, ты что делаешь?

-Скажешь кому – станешь лучшим врагом,- пообещала Саманта, оборачиваясь.- Кофе будешь?

Сэм от шока открыл рот и забыл как его закрыть – перед ним на кровати сидела молодая женщина в нижнем белье, почему-то в пальто шефа и преспокойно пила кофе с таким видом, как будто это самое обычно дело – сидеть вот так в неглиже в пальто шефа и пить кофе. – Он приказал его отчистить от грязи,- пояснила она немой вопрос.- Ну что? Он упал из-за меня, потом приказал его отчистить.

-Но…

-Сэм, не смотри так, оно приятно пахнет. Можешь считать, что у меня завелся фетиш. И вообще, я бы занялась сексом прямо на нем, в нем и с ним.

-С пальто?!

-Нет, с Хантом в пальто. Или на пальто. Не важно. Короче, оно приятно пахнет и я собираюсь проходить в нем весь день, чтобы оно пахло мной. И не спорь со мной. Кофе будешь?

-Нет, я уже пил.

-Как провел ночь?

-Опять мучили кошмары. А ты как?

-То же самое, плюс я чистила пальто.

-Ты же не…

-Ладно, я в нем спала. Сэм, закрой рот, в нем, во-первых, спокойно, а во-вторых, уютно.

-Тебя туда пятеро поместится!

-А тебя четверо, тощий мальчик!

-Эй!

-Сэм, отвали. Я гребаный фетишист и я ловлю кайф.

-Ладно, если серьезно? У тебя такой вид, как будто ты не пальто чистила ночью, а ловила привидений.

-Грядет буря, Сэм, и нас затянет в ее сердце. Садись. Что ты думаешь по поводу этого мира и всех этих видений-привидений?

-Ты думаешь, что это был сон?

-Не уверена, хотя Хант преподнес его именно так. Сэм, от снов не бывает следов пальцев на шее. Это был не сон. Хант нашел меня на улице – едва ли он не стал бы следить, затащил в машину и потом сделал вид, будто я спятила. Ты бы видел его лицо, когда я спросила кто он. Я реально испугалась – он был страшен как черт.

-Он и так не красавец.

-Эй, полегче! Нет, Сэм, дело в другом – кто такой Алан Гилл, чего он добивается и чем это грозит тебе, мне и Джину.

-Ты копала под него.

-Плохо копала и уже закопала обратно. Сэм, я не буду причинять Джину вред. Я просто не могу.

-Из-за Джона?

-Сперва так и было, но уже нет. Из-за самого Джина. В моем сне я стала убийцей тебя, Энни и его. Это символизм – ты мой друг, как моя совесть, все самое светлое. Энни как страсть, мое сердце…

-Господь милосердный, Джонс, не мечтай в своих фантазиях хотя бы об Энни! А Джин?

Она красноречиво взглянула на него.

-Ты его так любишь?

Она отвернулась, запахнулась в пальто, зарылась носом в ткань.

-Ты читал книгу одного русского писателя? Он написал роман про женщину, у которой было все, но которая была несчастна в любви, она влюбилась в мужчину, потом потеряла его, ради него продала сатане душу и только так обрела желаемое. Думаю, это нужно читать на языке оригинала, только я не знаю русского языка.

-Булгаков? Интересная книга, я читал. Ты думаешь, что Алан – это…

-Он говорит, что он коп, хотя по манере говорить он похож на церковника. Странное сочетание, не находишь? Он собирается бороться с сатаной-Хантом и спасать наши души. Сэм, ты как хочешь, но я проведу бал и останусь с мастером. Я не могу вернуться назад.

-Но что если это единственный шанс... для меня?

-Предать Джина? Отдать его на растерзание стервятникам типа Гилла? Сэм, я крайне невезучая в любви – один погиб, второй предал, третий – мой друг, с которым я переспала и на чем все закончилось. Не дави, хорошо? Мне паршиво, честное слово. Я доверилась Алану, я, черт его дери, влюбилась.

-Но если Гилл прав? Что если этот мир держится на таких как Хант?

-Ты бы его предал? Бросил бы его умирать после того, как он доверился тебе, как шел бок о бок, помогал тебе, был рядом?

-Это другое, Саманта.

-Ни черта это не другое, Сэм. Он человек, он испытывает боль, он ест, спит, у него бывает несварение желудка, похмелье, он потеет, ходит в туалет. Какого черта… нет, какому черту понадобилось бы воспроизводить слишком много деталей?

-Дело как раз в деталях. Бог в деталях!

-К черту бога!

-Не богохульствуй!

-Ладно, прости, истый католик, но я атеист, я ни во что не верю, но я верю в Ханта и в себя, и я не смогу предать его. Я могу сломать его, ударить, глядя в глаза, но никогда не всажу нож ему в спину. Это подло, Сэм. И именно этого хотел от меня Гилл.

-Но это мог быть действительно сон.

-И синяки я себе сама поставила? – она запрокинула голову.

Сэм осмотрел шею.

-Пальцы тонкие, это могла быть даже ты сама.

-Я по-твоему суицидник?!

-Вообще-то да. Тебе не хватало воздуха, ты начала задыхаться, пережала горло…

-Ты идиот.

-Ну спасибо.

Он поднялся.

-Сэм, стой!- она вскочила.- Сэм, прости. Не уходи… пожалуйста, Сэм.

-Саманта, я хочу домой.

-А я нет. Но я… Сэм, однажды я могу уйти как та героиня романа. Не в свет, не во тьму – в покой. Куда-то на третью сторону жизни или смерти - куда она там ушла? - я просто уйду.

-Ты ведь не серьезно? Саманта, это не жизнь.

Она подошла к нему, обняла его, провела рукой по его груди, прикоснулась к паху.

-Сэм, мы занимались сексом… скажи, тебе было никак? Ты ничего не чувствовал? Я была бесплотной, холодной, фантазийной?

-Сэмми…

-Нет, правда, Сэм. Давай, скажи, я пойму. Ты целовал меня, ласкал, обнимал – моя кожа иллюзорна? Я не существую?

-Сэмми…

-А Энни? Ты прикасался к ее коже, ее волосам – это тоже иллюзия? А то, что у тебя стоит прямо сейчас – это тоже иллюзия?

-Сэмми, зачем ты так?

-Сэм, а это? – она распахнула пальто.- На мне по-твоему облачко пыльцы Песочного человека? Нет, Сэм, это пальто, а ты чувствовал меня, Энни, а я – тебя и это пальто, и Джина, и Алана. Если это иллюзия, она слишком детально продумана – так не бывает и делать это незачем.

-Но зачем тогда Джин пригласил Алана в клуб, если знал, что под него копают?

-А если не знал?

-Думаешь?

Она помолчала, покусала губу, пожала плечами.

-Алан сказал, что Хант может делать то, что от него хотят. Может, он так хотел сделать приятное мне?

-С чего бы?

-Сэм, ты мужчина, догадайся с одного раза.

-Алан сказал, что Хант старик…

-Даже не смей повторять!- прорычала Саманта.- Мне плевать, сколько ему лет, Джон тоже был старше меня, меня это не остановило.

-Но это может быть намек на что-то куда страшнее.

-Сэм, отвали! По мне – хоть Дракула, мне плевать!

-Дракула?

-Это шутка.

-Я так и понял… но что если это куда старше… скажем, один симпатичный Светозарный ангел, некогда свергнутый с небес и соблазняющий потом дев?

-Тогда он ошибся адресом – я далеко не девственница, во мне маловато добродетели и единственное, что я хорошо умею – это гонять на байке, задирать ноги и заниматься сексом.

-Саманта, искушение может принимать любые формы.

-В данный момент это роскошное пальто. Я вроде как не против такого соблазнения, если ты не заметил.

-Ты была не против и Гилла… Ой, прости… Саманта!

Она отошла к окну, замерла. За окном была мерзкая погода – лил дождь, народа было мало.

-Ты прав, Сэм, я доверчивая дура, которая хочет никому не доверять, но у которой все так плохо выходит. Что бы я ни делала – выходит только хуже и хуже. Пыталась помочь тебе – в итоге мы переспали и чуть не повторили это дважды. Доверилась Алану – он оказался по другую сторону звезд, правосудия, жизни, чего-то еще…

-А Ханту?

-Я хочу ему довериться и именно этого смертельно боюсь. Я просто не переживу, если он окажется не тем, кем является. Что угодно – сатана, полномочный его представитель, только не предатель. Сэм, я не готова продать душу ради тебя, него, никого вообще, но зачем мне тогда вообще жить, если не рисковать? Если не рискнуть всем и или потерять, или сорвать банк?

-Тебе недостаточно риска? Ты поэтому лезла под пули в соборе?

-Нет, Сэм. Это другое. Я живая, я приношу пользу и я…

-Что?

Она прикусила язык.

-Ничего. Просто я же не коп, это у вас все подчинено правилам, морали, закону…

-Ага, особенно у одного невыносимого шефа.

-И его методика работает и приносит плоды. Я действую почти так же – мне плевать на законы, запреты, но я знаю меру. Если бы не знала, бомба сделала бы из меня кровавые ошметки.

-Не говори так!- весь передернулся Сэм.

-Не буду. Сэм, я знаю меру риска, но не рисковать, значит не жить. Я не хочу остаться чертовым овощем, лежащем на койке в больнице, не способным даже сходить в туалет самостоятельно!

-Сэмми, ты что? – он растерялся от ее реакции.

-Ничего, прости, я не должна была… ничего, просто забудь.

Он обнял ее, притянул к себе.

-Сэм, мне все равно что будет со мной здесь, лишь бы было здесь, но не там. Я не могу вернуться, там я умру. Я там… - она схватила его за шею, вцепилась пальцами в плечи.

Он молчал, понимая, что она имела в виду. Он бы не выдержал всего того, что она носила в себе – всю эту боль, весь страх, но она умудрялась с этим жить. Понятно, почему она не хотела возвращаться.

-Ты сильная, Саманта. Я… - он понятия не имею, что можно было бы сказать, чтобы утешить.

-Мне не нужно утешения, Сэм,- она подняла голову, соприкасаясь с мужчиной лбами.- Только не утешение и не жалость. Я останусь здесь или где-то еще, но я не вернусь обратно. У меня нет дома, нет будущего. У меня есть шанс что-то изменить в судьбе и я всерьез планирую им воспользоваться, нравится это кому или нет. Сэм, в любом мире можно жить по правилам, без правил – да как угодно, если действительно хотеть жить, а я впервые за долгие годы хочу.

Она слегка оттолкнула его.

-Ладно, говоришь, у тебя есть кофе?

-На кухне и налей себе сам – я могу заляпать пальто.

Она улыбнулась. Наверное, это совершенно безумно – вести себя как черте что, появляться перед другом в нижнем белье – пусть и очень красивом из того, что предлагала современная мода, в пальто их начальника и не соблазнять, а наоборот, отталкивать того, с кем она уже спала, кто видел ее, знал ее, чувствовал. Но в любом случае, это лучше, чем рыдать в подушку одной, жалеть себя, мечтать о недостижимом или накачаться по уши наркотиками. Саманта вздохнула – было и такое в то сложное время, когда мир рухнул в первый раз, когда идеалы оказались далеко не идеальны, когда она впервые поняла, что она не…

Дверь чуть скрипнула и открылась – Саманта резко обернулась, встречаясь глазами с шефом. Тот скользнул по тонкой фигуре девушки, стоявшей у окна босой в одном его пальто.

-Где у тебя са… черт…- Сэм чуть не выронил от испуга кружку. Хант молча перевел взгляд на него.

-Доброе утро,- поприветствовала Саманта, совершенно не стесняясь своего вида. – Кофе?

Хант молчал, странным взглядом глядя в глаза девушки. Та так же молча смотрела на него, даже не думая запахнуться – чего уж.

-Э… шеф,- Сэм понял, что влип в очень неприятную ситуацию и хотел все объяснить, рискуя схлопотать по почкам.

-Я за пальто,- без эмоций произнес Хант, глядя на девушку как на злейшего врага.

-Конечно,- она скинула с себя пальто.

-Саманта!- зашипел Сэм, но помочь не посмел.

Та и ухом не повела – подала пальто, а когда мужчина взял его, отступила назад.

Взгляд мужчины скользнул по ее фигуре вниз, потом наверх, переместился на лицо растерянного Тайлера, к его же счастью полностью одетого, если не считать отсутствие привычной куртки, вернулся к лицу девушки, которая уже поняла, что за эмоции владеют ее шефом.

-Больно, верно? – глухо спросила она Ханта. Взгляд того стал нечитаемым. -Никогда – физически, - добавила Саманта, пристально глядя на него.

Он моргнул, опустил глаза, так же молча развернулся и ни на кого не глядя вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

-Что?.. Что это было? – Сэм оттаял от шока и ужаса.

-Думаю, он понял меня,- Саманта смотрела на дверь таким же нечитаемым взглядом.- Мы поняли друг друга.

Сэм не нашелся с ответом.

-Где, ты говоришь, он живет?- она оделась и стояла в дверях.

-Я подвезу.

Сэм толком не мог понять, зачем девушка, во-первых, предстала перед шефом полуголой, во-вторых, как она собралась объяснять ношение пальто шефа, в-третьих, что она сказала той фразой, в-четвертых, что вообще принесло шефа в воскресенье, в-пятых, на какой черт Саманту понесло к дому шефа и так далее по списку.

Нет, понятно, что шеф без пальто – не шеф, Саманта без байка – не Саманта, но что за фраза? Что за дикие взгляды?

-Ага!- она выскочила из машины и подбежала к мотоциклу.- Видишь, ни царапинки, как на моем. Хант, гребаный гонщик, но он талантлив как сам бог и водит как дьявол.

-Бог или все же дьявол?- Сэм поежился от ветра.

-То и другое, я думаю,- она надела шлем, очки и перчатки.- Все, спасибо. Дальше я сама. Моего коня надо объездить.

-Саманта!- крикнул Сэм, но девушка уже умчалась. – Ну что же за люди,- горько прошептал мужчина, садясь в машину.

«Король» был истинным королем – вел себя так, что подчинял все и всех, включая наездницу. Впрочем, у Саманты появился еще один фетиш – сам байк, на котором ранее сидел Хант. Представляя роскошную задницу шефа, восседающую на сидении, с раздвинутыми ногами, как она сейчас, девушка едва не стонала – это действовало как все наркотики и возбуждающие таблетки сразу. Байк был роскошен, шеф был чертовски роскошен, и если было что-то еще более роскошное – это шеф верхом на байке.

Сэма дома не оказалось, видимо, ушел или за покупками, или к Энни. Саманта тяжко вздохнула – ей бы и самой не помешало забить чем-нибудь холодильник. Придется идти в магазины.

-Это… даже не знаю, это как будто тебе в кровь впрыснули чистый адреналин,- она размахивала руками.- Ты же ездил, ты же понимаешь.

-Честно говоря, мне это не понравилось, хотя я очень старался понять тебя и твой мир,- Сэм поставил перед девушкой кружку с кофе.- Уверена, что не будешь вина?

-Нет, это тебе. Кстати, безумно вкусно!- похвалила она.- А я умею только разогревать готовое. У меня была кухня со всеми наворотами и девственно чистая плита.

-Но ты же бармен.

-Хозяйка бара! Не важно, готовить я не умею, Джон давно смирился с мыслью, что ему пришлось бы жить с женщиной, не способной даже сварить суп, хотя он обожал поесть. Как бы то ни было, он безропотно ел все и не возникал.

-Еще будешь?

-Нет, спасибо. Не в коня корм. Почему-то я ем мало, хотя трачу бешеное количество энергии на одни только скандалы с Хантом. Можно, я сделаю еще кофе?

-Конечно, только не вредно – на ночь?

-Нет, я кофеман, пью по десять кружек в день и на ночь.

-Сахар на… впрочем, ты же его не используешь. Ладно, а что это было за шоу со взглядами?

-С Хантом? Не уверена, но он меня хочет, только почему-то отталкивает.

-С чего бы?

-Откуда мне знать. Мы целовались, уже готовы были заняться сексом, а тут вдруг бац, он меня отталкивает, начинает ездить по ушам… ладно, скажи лучше, почему такое сокровище как ты так и не женился?

-Я слишком был увлечен работой, я не сокровище и я собирался сделать Майе предложение.

-Не успел?

-Нет, не в этом дело, просто… работа занимала все время, было просто не до этого.

-Понимаю. У меня было то же самое. Работа и тренировки, хотя я моталась по ночам на байке или искала приключений на пятую точку. Пару раз сошла с ума и попробовала себя в роли проститутки.

-Что?- он закашлялся, подавившись едой.

-Сэм, я не святая,- она пожала плечами, грея руки о кружку.- После Джона я сломалась настолько, что решила не жить. Это не то, что пробуют подростки, это хуже. Было время, я принимала кокс, чтобы прочистить мозги, но только пару раз, клянусь.

-Господи…

-Я же убийца, Сэм. Нужно было хоть как-то снять сумасшествие после смерти Джона и моей вендетты. Подруг у меня нет, друзей тоже, да и были бы – стала бы я их слушать? Во мне бурлили гормоны, почти как сейчас, я готова была сама заказывать парней из экскорт-услуг и платить деньги, но мне везло – клиенты попались очень привлекательные и с кошельком. Думаешь, мой навороченный байк я купила бы на доходы бара?

-Скажи еще, что воровала.

-Нет, никогда не опускалась до швали. Секс да, наркотики у проверенных дилеров – да. Исключительно доза для души, не больше. Смогла побороть себя и выкинуть эту дрянь до того, как сломалась окончательно и влезла в долги. Потому я так хорошо знаю ночную жизнь и криминальный мир. Я не скрываю то, кто я и кем была, потому что я была – в прошедшем времени и точка.

-И… на точке ты… там все поделено, а клиенты…

-Сэм, ты как девственник, ей-богу! Это были мои правила, среди байкеров немало тех, кто был знаком с сутенерами, так что проблем у меня не возникало, а клиенты… скажем, мне просто везло. Симпатичная мордашка, длинные ноги, сиськи – такое на дороге не валяется. Плюс я неплохо разбиралась в людях.

-Но проституция?..

Она вздохнула.

-В каждой проститутке есть Золушка, мечтающая встретить принца, Сэм. Ерунда, но проститутки тоже люди, только они работали ради денег, а я… я даже не знаю, ради чего. Наверное, просто чтобы понять, что я еще жива… к несчастью.

-Не говори так. Но ты действительно красива, почему просто не познакомилась на сайтах знакомств или в брачных агентствах?

Она красноречиво взглянула на него.

-О… прости…

-Ничего. Ко мне многие подваливали, но после Джона я закуклилась, отдалилась, решила выбирать будущее сама. Мне бы не мешали и не помогли, случись что. Закон джунглей, Сэм.

-А бар?

-Не знаю. Существовал бы или бы его закрыли – откуда мне знать? Я содержала его только ради памяти Джона.

-Но если бы не он, на что бы ты жила?

-Не знаю. Серьезно, Сэм, я понятия не имею. Устроилась бы куда-нибудь в супермаркет или пошла бы в элитный клуб танцовщицей – вертеть задницей под масляными взглядами уродов. Какая разница…

-Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально проверяешь себя.

-Возможно. Здесь – возможно, там – нет. Я вымою посуду.

-Брось…

-Нет уж, ты приготовил ужин, а я вымою посуду. И я не буду больше с тобой спать… если сам не захочешь.

-Ты… ты же не переспала со мной только потому, что я хотел?

Она обернулась около мойки.

-Сэм, иногда ты можешь быть просто ребенком, честное слово. Ты привлекателен, умен, ты единственный, с кем я могу хоть как-то мирно сосуществовать и у тебя роскошный член.

Он порозовел.

-Но ты не могла этого знать, до тех пор, пока…

-Я подозревала, хорошо? У меня интуиция на роскошные члены и вообще – радуйся, что я не нимфоманка.

Он засмеялся.

-Ты невозможна.

-Я зубная фея с одной лишь разницей – зубы я предпочитаю выбивать и делаю это бесплатно,- широко улыбнулась она.- Ладно, спасибо, что пригласил на ужин, ты отлично готовишь, но нам пора в постель… нет, Сэм, в свои постели. Завтра очередная тяжелая рабочая неделя и нужно отдохнуть.


	18. Chapter 18

-Внимание девочки!- громогласно возвестил Хант, заходя в офис.- У нас убийство!

-Боже, как это неожиданно,- проворчала Саманта.

-Придержи коней, детка,- Хант развернулся к ней как балетоман.- Шевелитесь, ублюдки, время не терпит!- гаркнул он на команду.

-Я обнаружила беднягу два часа назад,- пожилая женщина стояла около Ханта, Сэма и Саманты, тиская в руках сумку.- Господь милосердный, я никогда не видела ничего подобного.

-Трупов?- переспросила Саманта, заслужив убийственный взгляд Ханта.

-Пойдем, милая,- любезно сказал он женщине,- поговорим в более уютной обстановке, пока мои люди будут копать носами землю,- на повышенном тоне закончил он, повернувшись к девушке.

-Что?- прошептала Саманта Сэму.- Люди умирают ежедневно, а меня сделали крайней.

Труп представлял собой пожилого мужчину, белого, лет шестидесяти, бедно одетого, давно не принимавшего ванну или душ.

-Иисусе!- Саманта закрыла нос курткой.- Ну и вонь!

-Смотри,- Сэм, так же закрывший нос курткой, указал на грудь покойного.

-Плюс? – она наклонилась чуть ниже.- Кому понадобилось вырезать плюс на груди старика?

-Крис! - позвал Сэм.- Крис, распорядись перевезти тело в морг. Уверен, что здесь дело нечисто.

-Куда уж как,- согласился тот, отходя.

Сэм отошел от трупа и поманил девушку.

-Никаких внешних повреждений, заметила?

-Кроме знака на груди,- согласилась она.- Думаешь, кто-то решил раньше времени поиграть в расследования Дэна Брауна?

-Рано делать выводы, но если так, не помешал бы Роберт Лэнгдон. Подождем результатов вскрытия.

-Сердечный приступ? Вы уверены?

-Да, мэм.

-Готов поклясться, что знак вырезали уже на мертвом теле.

-Сэм… господи, меня сейчас стошнит.

-Детка, только не здесь.

Саманта отошла к стене, отдышалась.

-Не понимаю женщин – способна распороть брюхо кому угодно и не выносит вида крови,- Хант достал фляжку и сделал глоток.

-Одно дело убить, другое – видеть вскрытие,- ответила она, закрывая рот ладонями.- Господи, ужас какой.

-Надрезы были сделаны уже на мертвом теле,- повторил патологоанатом.

-Время?- спросил Сэм, делая пометки в блокноте.

-Думаю, спустя часа два-три, точно сказать не могу.

-В городе завелся любитель мертвечины?- вскинул бровь Хант.

-Боже…- застонала Саманта.

-Выйди, если так плохо,- посоветовал Хант.

-Мне плохо не от этого, а от твоих слов,- ответила она.

-Может, мне прикажешь помолчать?- повысил он голос. Она только покачала головой.

-Значит, это не убийство?- Сэм снова сделал пометку в блокноте.

-Нет. Определенно, обычный рядовой случай, смерть от сердечного приступа.

-Черт, потеряли уйму времени на бедолагу,- сокрушенно отметил Хант.

-Я тебя ненавижу,- Саманта икнула и торопливо выбежала из прозекторской.

-Что?- возмутился Хант под молчаливым осуждением Сэма.

-Окей, леди! У нас снова труп!- провозгласил Хант на второй день.- Джонс, можешь остаться, зрелище еще более отвратительное для твоей нежной психики.

-Ну как же!- поморщилась она.

-Никаких внешних травм,- она наклонилась над трупом, разглядывая его.- Снова сердечный приступ?

-Очень на то похоже, только у нас нет свидетелей,- Хант преспокойно наблюдал за местностью, поглядывая на Джонс, Тайлера и труп.- Кто-то позвонил в участок и сообщил о нем. Это все.

-Почему у меня ощущение, что это так же естественная смерть?- риторически поинтересовался Сэм.

-И снова плюс? – Саманта поднялась.

-Очевидно, у нас завелся математик,- Хант нагнулся над трупом.- Идеальные края раны и минимум крови. Профи.

Разумеется, вскрытие показало, что смерть наступила от сердечного приступа. Вроде бы обычное явление, но…

-Два трупа, два сердечных приступа,- Саманта сидела на стуле, закинув ноги на стол.- Кто-то убивает пожилых людей или это совпадение?

-Бездомных людей? – удивился Хант, сидящий на соседнем столе.- Кому это надо? Это не ограбление.

-И почему плюс? – Сэм листал отчеты экспертов.

-Некромант?- предположила Саманта.

-Некро – кто?- не понял Крис.

-Педик, которому в кайф все, связанное со смертью,- пояснила она на его языке.- Короче, что если это кто-то из фанатиков.

-Глубоко верующий?- Сэм приподнял обе брови, глядя в бумаги.- С чего тогда искать трупы и делать на них рисунки?

-Я же сказала – некромант. Символы, Сэм. Включи воображение. Так начиналось расследование в Лувре.

-Причем тут Лувр?- поинтересовался Хант, слушая разговор с интересом.

-Не важно,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Что если это даже не плюс?

-А что? – встрял Рей.

-Пока не знаю, но я ни в чем не уверена.

-Дело закрыто,- принял решение Хант.- Найдем ублюдка, который занимается надругательством над телами и засадим к ланчу.

Саманта вздохнула.

-Это уже интересно и начинает меня злить,- сказал Хант, наклоняясь над очередным трупом.

-Плюс один,- произнес Сэм, так же разглядывая тело женщины.

-Может и не плюс, может и не один,- не согласилась Саманта.- И я согласна – это начинает нервировать. Кто-то или убирает пожилых людей, или…

-Или что, мисс Агата Кристи? – поинтересовался Хант.

-Или бросает вызов,- закончила она.

В офисе было шумно.

-Три трупа жителей улиц,- говорил Хант.- Три гребаных трупа и три отметки на их телах. Ни одной зацепки. Ничего.

-Энни, ты психолог, - Саманта обратилась к девушке.- Что думаешь как специалист по такому делу?

-О, бога ради!- Хант всплеснул руками.

-Энни, давай,- мягко попросил Сэм.

-Ну… я не уверена, но это человек очень осторожный,- начала девушка.- Он не убивает людей, только делает надрезы.

-Вероятнее всего ножом,- вставил Крис.- Очень острым, чертовски острым ножом. Кошмар…

-И зачем он это делает?- справедливо спросил Хант.

-Думаю, он хочет привлечь к себе чье-то внимание,- ответила Энни.

-И чье? – спросила Саманта.

-Людей, возможно,- предположила Энни.

-Если так, то какого черта выбирать бродяг?- нахмурилась Саманта.

-Он не убивает, только делает отметины,- продолжила Энни.- Возможно, он просто находит трупы и делает то, что делает.

-Но для чего? Чье внимание ему нужно? Как он думает? – продолжила задавать вопросы Саманта.- Энни, попытайся думать как он. Чье внимание тебе бы было нужно?

-Тайлера,- гоготнул Рей и аудитория засмеялась.

Энни покраснела, Сэм закатил глаза.

-Кого-то, кто мог бы понять смысл послания,- она сумела взять себя в руки.

-Но кого?- спросил Сэм.- И что это за послания? Что они могут говорить?

-Возможно, Саманта права, это не плюс один.

-Так, предлагаю пойти стопами доктора Хауса,- Саманта поднялась со стула и подошла к доске с фотографиями жертв.

-Кого? – спросил за всех Хант.

-Сэм, говори все, что приходит в голову,- попросила она.

-Плюс один, плюс и вертикальная палка, крест и палка… не знаю…

-Стоп, крест!- Саманта записала все слова на доску.- Крест!

-И?- коротко вставил Хант.

-И все… пока все…- она отложила фломастер.

Хант тяжело вздохнул.

-Потрясающе, мисс Марпл,- издевательски выдохнул он.- Дедукция у тебя страдает как и твои мозги. Это плюс и один. Просто чертов подсчет жертв какого-то маньяка.

-Тогда должно было бы быть плюс три,- заметил Сэм, вставая и подходя к доске. – Но в двух случаях были просто плюсы. Думаю, в этом что-то есть.

-Отлично, Шерлок и Уотсон, предлагайте выход,- Хант скрестил руки на груди.

-Будут еще трупы,- Саманта взглянула на фото.- И поверьте мне, этот парень умен, он будет действовать как профи и постарается поиграть как можно дольше.

-Я очень надеюсь, что ты ошибешься,- мрачно заметил Хант.

-Я просто хочу найти ублюдка и вышибить ему мозги!- кипятился Хант.

-В целом, я за,- поддержала его Саманта.- Это не игры, он просто издевается.

-Он хочет обратить на себя внимание,- сказала Энни.

-Пусть считает, что уже обратил,- Хант полыхал гневом как черт серой.- Я найду его и выпотрошу мозги этому говнюку.

-Погоди,- попросил Сэм.- Символ не изменился. Нужно отталкиваться от этого как от символа послания. Энни, что ты нашла в библиотеке по крестам?

-Греческий крест,- сказала Энни, читая запись в блокноте.- Равносторонний крест, состоящий из двух одинаковых прямоугольных перекладин, пересекающихся под прямым углом.

-Это очень помогло!- вскипел Хант.

-Стоп-стоп-стоп…- Сэм поднял руки, призывая к вниманию и тишине.- Помню, читал в Википедии, что греческий крест был символом бога солнца, перекладины креста означали буквально единство четырёх первоэлементов - воздуха, земли, огня и воды.

-И что? У нас завелся сатанист?- усмехнулась Саманта.

-Нет, сатанисты используют другой крест,- покачал он головой.

-Что если он возомнил себя богом? – тихо предложила Энни.

-Продолжай,- приказал Хант в образовавшейся тишине.

-Он решил, что у него есть некая власть, что он может применить ее.

-Против кого или чего?- снова спросил Хант.

-Не против, а ради,- поправила Энни.- Единство… ну же, он что-то хочет объединить.

-Трупы?- предположил Крис.

-Не думаю, - начал понимать Сэм.- Он не убивает, только делает порезы. Как будто находит трупы и просто отмечает их.

-Или не находит,- вставила Саманта.- Он может не находить их случайно, он может искать специально. Трупы, символы – это точно послание.

-Но для кого? – Хант развел руками.

-Если бы мне не было противно, я бы сказала, что меня это увлекает,- заметила Саманта, разглядывая новые фотографии.

-Я просто хочу найти этого психа,- прорычал Хант, сидя на столе и закуривая.

-В этом ты как раз не преуспеешь, если будешь торопиться,- заметила Саманта.- Сэм, что думаешь?

-Весьма условное обозначение буквы Пси,- он подошел к доске и нарисовал букву рядом с уже нарисованными знаками плюса и вертикальной палкой. -Энни, твое слово,- обернулся он к девушке.

-Пси – буква греческого алфавита, - сказала она.- Относится к психологии.

-Или психике,- вставила Саманта.- Разум, душа, мозг… Я говорила, что парень умен!

-Мы думаем, что это мужчина, но это может быть и женщина,- возразил Сэм.

-Нет, Сэм, это мужчина,- покачала головой Саманта.- Женщина не стала бы подходить к трупу или искать его специально – не то время, не те нравы. У него сильная психика, если ему хватает сил разрезать плоть мертвого человека.

Крис икнул позади.

-Простите,- сказал он, смутившись.- Воображение разыгралось.

Хант закатил глаза.

-Ну и что это дает в итоге? У нас уже четвертый труп и ноль идей.

-Лично у меня идей вагон, а люди умерли от естественной смерти,- сказала Саманта.- У нашего нынешнего было астматическое удушье. Это не криминал. Собственно, не криминал даже то, что в городе любитель головоломок.

-Это надругательство над покойниками!- взъярился Рей.- Какого черта, шеф?!

-Рей, мы пробуем разобраться,- успокоил Хант.

-Если с моими родными что-то произойдет…- начал Рей.

-Нет, отметки пока найдены лишь на бродягах,- перебил Сэм.

-Пока? – переспросил Рей, бросив на него презрительный взгляд.

-А теперь можно мне тишины? – повысила голос Саманта.- Спасибо. Сэм, ты читал Брауна, ты понимаешь волну, думай со мной: плюс как символ бога, единица и Пси…

-Связь разума, соединение жизни и смерти,- мгновенно включился Сэм.- Единство души и тела…

-Кама Сутра,- фыркнул Рей. Хант взглядом приказал ему заткнуться, слушая рассуждения детективов.

-Греческий крест, Сэм,- кивнула Саманта.- Греческий крест, греческая буква…

-Его мама гречанка?- спросил Крис.

-Нет, Крис, это логика,- Сэм даже не взглянул на него.

-А что если?..- Саманта взяла фломастер и добавила две палочки к вертикальной – сверху и снизу как полочки. – I.

-Я? – прищурился Хант.- Он причисляет ко всему этому самого себя? Скромный ублюдок.

Саманта хлопнула в ладоши.

-Браво, шеф! Идем дальше, греческая буква Йота – нечто маленькое, незначительное, не… - она задумалась.

-Не имеющее особой роли,- подсказал Сэм.

-Именно!- она показала большие пальцы.- Он не мнит себя богом, наоборот, он дает понять, что он песчинка, винтик, что-то очень неважное.

-И если его не станет, ничего не изменится,- зло вставил Рей.

-Я бы сказала, что это верно, Рей,- похвалила Саманта.- Он так и думает.

-И я так думаю,- ответил он, закуривая.

-Пятый труп. Пятый, мать его, труп. Те же знаки. Крест, и две буквы.

Хант привычно сел на стол, приготовившись слушать Тайлера и Джонс.

-Снова бродяги?- она обернулась.- Отлично. Константа, постоянство. Он не изменит почерка, готова биться об заклад. Сэм?

Тайлер достал блокнот.

-Йота – девятая буква греческого алфавита,- зачитал он.- Пси – двадцать третья.

-Сэм, думай шире, Пси – это психология,- прервала его Саманта.- Это константа относительно мозга, разума. Йота более прозрачна.

-В латыни это может быть обозначением единицы,- сказала Энни.

-Верно,- Саманта сделала пометку на доске.- Это математика,- она отошла от доски и села рядом с Хантом, даже не обратив на это внимания.

-Математика? – не понял тот, покосившись на девушку.- Наш извращенец математик?

-Теоретически, он гений, фактически – срань господня, но он смыслит в математике и дает подсказку на что-то, что будет в конце,- сказала она.

-И что будет?- снова спросил он.

-Приз или ловушка как в лучших традициях детективных историй,- закончил Сэм.

-Так, ладно, - Саманта встала и снова подошла к доске.- Сэм, что может объединять числа?

-Единица – натуральное простое число,- сказала Энни.

-Боже, благослови математику и Энни!- воодушевилась Саманта, записывая это на доску.- Что еще?

-Девятка – тоже,- кивнул Сэм.

-Дальше,- Саманта записывала все на доску.- Плюс – это сумма?

-Десять?- предложил Хант.

-Я рад, что ты умеешь считать в пределах десяти, но это слишком просто,- ответил Сэм.

-Эй!- возмутился тот.

-Спокойнее, пожалуйста!- повысила голос Саманта.- Единица – одно из совершенных натуральных простых чисел. Единство. Ну же, включите логику, или здесь кроме меня, Сэма и Энни мозгов ни у кого нет?

-Детка, не нуди,- попросил Хант устало.- Мы копы, а не гребаные математики.

-Это логика, шеф, только и всего. Она у всех есть. Ты умный человек, думай как умный человек и выключи временно человека-копа,- попросила Саманта.

-Один-один-два…- задумчиво произнес Сэм.

-О-о-о…- застонала Саманта.- Я тоже об этом думала.

-О чем, бога ради? – вскинулся Хант.- Говорите уже по-человечески!

-Последовательность Фибоначчи,- пояснил Сэм.- Долго объяснять, но сумма предыдущих чисел в итоге дает новое число.

-И что после двойки?- спросила Энни?

-Подумайте,- предложила Саманта.

-Три,- ответил Крис.

-Хорошо, кто следующий?- обратилась она к аудитории.

-Пять,- ответил Хант.

-Хорошо, дальше продолжать не будем,- прервал Сэм.- Что это дает? Сколько еще будет трупов и знаков?

-Не знаю,- задумчиво ответила Саманта.- Поразмыслим над целыми и натуральными числами. Итак, единица и девятка. Сумма – десять, Пси – двадцать третья буква алфавита греков.

-Тридцать три? – встрял Крис.

-Нет, что-то другое, но спасибо за подсказку,- она всматривалась в записи.- Единица встречается везде в алгебре, она буквально всюду. Что из этого следует?

-А что если этот символ читать двояко?- предложил Хант.

-То есть?- не поняла Саманта.

-Ты сказала, что это может быть буква, а может быть число. Что если читать это так и так?

-Не могу вскочить на коней твоей мысли, если честно,- нахмурилась она.

-Один и Йота, или просто И,- Сэм записал символ дважды на доске.

-И что это дает?- не поняла Саманта.

-Ты знаешь алгебру? – спросил он.

-В пределах школы и колледжа,- кивнула она.

-Единица и буква I как прописанная встречается в еще одной структуре,- он записал на доске последовательность букв и цифр: поставил многоточие.

-И?- не поняла она.

-Кватернионы,- сказал он.

-Я как-то не сильна в этом,- признала Саманта.

-Крис, сгоняй за кофе и вафлями,- распорядился Хант, вытирая лоб ладонью.- У меня мозги кипят от этой парочки.

-Но шеф…- начал тот, но под взглядом Ханта молча поднялся со стула и ушел в столовую.

-Кватернионы используются для описания изометрий трёхмерного и четырёхмерного Евклидовых пространств, - пояснил Сэм.

-И? – так же не поняла Саманта. Остальные давно уже замолчали и превратились в слух, стараясь не мешать.

-Механика.

-И?

-А еще кватернионы используют в вычислительной математике.

-И?

-Например, при создании трёхмерной графики. Структурная трехмерная модель мира, Саманта, понимаешь?

-Пока не очень, но чувствую, что скоро пойму. Хочешь сказать, что эти символы имеют отношения к миру в целом?

-Типа того.

-Трехмерный мир…- повторила Саманта, глядя мужчине в глаза. Он кивнул.- Реальность, какой мы ее знаем, где живем.

-Думай,- кивнул он снова.

-Или четырехмерный? – она задумчиво начертила куб в трехмерном пространстве и точкой посередине. –Плоскость, недоступная при отсутствии чего-то важного. Стой! Нет! – вскрикнула она, перепугав притихших людей и Криса с подносом, едва его не выронившего.- Четверное измерение, это же…- она расширила глаза.

-Ну?- подтолкнул Сэм к ответу.

-Время,- прошептала она.

-Господи, я как будто читаю лучший детективный роман и уже вроде как выяснилось, что убийца – дворецкий,- сообщил Хант.

-Трехмерный мир и время,- повторила Саманта.- Но это же…- она огляделась и снова взглянула на Сэма, молча кивнувшего ее догадке.- Это невозможно. Как он мог знать это?

-Знать что?- переспросил Рей.

-Он говорит, если мы не ошибаемся, то…- она замолчала, слишком потрясенная догадкой, отошла к ближайшему столу и села снова рядом с Хантом.

-Если мы не ошибаемся, речь идет об этом мире,- закончил Сэм.

-И что в нем не так?- поинтересовался Крис.

-Если кратко, то все,- глухо ответила Саманта, глядя в пол.

-Прости?- Хант протянул ей кружку. Она приняла ее, даже не поняв, что ей дали.

-Четырехмерный мир,- повторила она. – С ума сойти!

-Теория относительности в действии,- Сэм взял кофе себе.- Это мечта человечества!

-Черт, кто может играть в такие игры, Сэм?- Саманта отставила кружку и встала, белая как мел.- Что он хочет сказать этим? Реальность и нереальность, соединенные воедино? – спросила она тихо.- Трехмерная модель пространства - реальность,- она ткнула пальцем в нарисованный куб,- и тессеракт… гиперкуб… физика летит к чертям – это невозможно, Сэм.

-Свертка времени и пространства в один мир,- Сэм отпил из кружки, посмотрел вглубь черного кофе, поболтал в кружке его остатками.- По-моему, это стало возможным.

Саманта что-то рисовала на доске, погруженная в свои мысли, когда она отошла, люди увидели трехмерное изображение креста.

-Ты решила помолиться?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Думаешь, это имеет отношение к церкви?- спросила Энни Саманту.

Только Сэм понял мысль.

-Многогранник-развертка гиперкуба?

-Это называют сетью,- прошептала она. – Сэм, мне страшно. Он слишком умен или мы углубились совсем не туда.

-Еще один труп!- возвестила Филлис, входя в офис.- У вас тут паломничество? Что еще за кресты вы тут рисуете?

-Филлис, на трупе есть метки?- крикнула Саманта женщине, стоявшей у дверей.

-Те же, что на предыдущем, - ответила она.- Вы выезжаете?

-Мы не ошибаемся, Сэм,- она одним махом стерла крест, оставив только три значка – Пси, Йота и крест.

-Так я не понял, кто убийца? – Хант хрустнул вафлей.

-Даже думать боюсь,- тихо ответила она.

-Мы потеряли неделю на поиски Математика, мы топчемся на одном месте,- Хант стоял посреди офиса, засунув руки в карманы.- У нас куча предположений и ни одной версии – ни кто он, ни для чего ему это нужно. У нас восемь трупов, все умерли своей смертью, никакого криминала и только три чертовых значка на их телах.

-Он слишком умен,- попытался защититься Сэм.- Мы даже не уверены, что мы на правильном пути.

-Мы на правильном пути, Сэм,- ответила Саманта. В последнюю неделю она была бледной как мел, не помнила, что она ела, ела ли вообще хоть что-то, спала ли, постоянно снова и снова перебирая идеи и допоздна задерживаясь в офисе, стоя у доски и вычерчивая только ей ведомые фигуры. – Но он не дает нам самого главного – места. Последнего места, где он хочет встретиться.

-Не думаю, что он хочет,- усомнился Хант.

-Сэр, если позволите,- попросила Энни.- Саманта права. Он направлял свою энергию на то, чтобы быть пойманным. Он показывал, что его послания непросты, что он хочет, чтобы их разгадали и поймали его.

-Мог бы просто прийти к нам и сдаться,- Хант покачался на пятках.

-Не все так просто,- ответила за подругу Саманта.- Он играет с ними. Он, мать его дери, играет даже не с людьми, а с нами,- она пнула стол.

-Вижу, тебя это задело за живое,- заметил Хант.

-Он бросил вызов,- твердо сказала она.- Это вызов полиции и кому-то лично, только пока не знаю, кому именно – тебе или всем нам.

-Думаешь?..- начал он.

-Думаю,- коротко ответила она.- И думаю, что мне не нравится думать.

-Вы о чем?- встрял Сэм.

-Это кто-то, кого мы знаем, Сэм,- ответила Саманта. – Кто-то очень сообразительный, осторожный ровно настолько, чтобы не попасться. Он играет и ждет следующего шага. Он просчитывает игру и знает наши ходы на два шага вперед. Мне нравятся шахматы, а тебе?

Через день офис забурлил снова.

-Доброе утро, господа,- в двери вошли четверо людей – один понаглее, в модном костюме, трое попроще.

-Старший инспектор Литтон,- Сэм встал со стула.

-Детектив Тайлер,- кивнул тот, проходя прямо в кабинет Ханта.

-Это еще что за гусь?- к Сэму подошла Саманта, занимавшаяся папками с отчетами экспертов, криминалистов по делу Математика.

-Этот гусь из районного уголовного отдела. Отдел Б и его вожак – Дерек Литтон.

-И какого черта ему здесь надо?- риторически поинтересовалась она.

-Понятия не имею,- пожал плечами Сэм.

-У меня сильные подозрения, что кто-то собирается помешать игре,- Саманта сунула руки в карманы, глядя на кабинет Ханта.

-Или кто-то слил информацию по делу,- прошептал Сэм.- В любом случае, его присутствие здесь не сулит ничего хорошего.

-…свидания, Хант,- Литтон открыл двери кабинета и едва не столкнулся с Самантой.- О, будьте так любезны, сделайте мне чашечку кофе,- попросил он.

-Простите, не буду ни любезна, ни готовить Вам кофе, сэр,- не менее вежливо ответила Саманта.

-Как Ваша фамилия, мисс?- в том же тоне поинтересовался Литтон.

-Специальный агент Дана Скалли, ФБР,- невозмутимо ответила она, вызвав фырк Тайлера.

-Литтон, какого черта ты пристаешь к моему детективу?- Хант явился как манна небесная.

-У твоих цыпочек слишком острые язычки, Хант,- заметил Литтон.

-Я Вам не цыпочка, старший инспектор,- заявила Саманта.

-Джонс,- попросил Хант.

-Шеф, я предельна вежлива по отношению к джентльмену, но ровно до того момента, пока мне не начинают отдавать приказы какие-то…

-Джонс! - повысил голос Хант, прервав ее.- Литтон, проваливай. Эта цыпа не только остра на язык, но и обладает недюжим ударом этих стройных ножек.

-Я так понимаю, Вы – детектив Саманта Джонс? – понял Литтон.- Наслышан о Вашей работе в Манчестерском соборе, хотя больше в отчетах упоминалась длина Вашей юбки.

Люди Литтона засмеялись.

-Я Вам ее подарю, - прошипела Саманта.- Уверена, Вам она будет к лицу.

Теперь загоготал отдел А.

-Литтон, проваливай с моей территории,- милостиво позволил Хант, слушая перепалку с видом гордого отца, наблюдающего за успехами дочери.

-Рад был с Вами познакомиться, детектив Джонс,- Литтон чуть заметно кивнул.

-Несказанно была рада познакомиться,- тем же жестом удостоила его девушка.

Когда четверо мужчин ушли, она рассерженно фыркнула.

-Педик, как говорит Крис.

Тот закашлялся, но ответить не посмел.

-Так, команда,- слово взял Хант.- Я знаю, что вы думаете, никто информацию не слил, они пронюхали про дело Математика и выставили ультиматум – или они берут дело полностью, или мы работаем в связке.

-Жирно не будет? – Саманта отошла к доске.- Мы пашем как волы, а им подавай все готовое?

-Понимаю, но у меня связаны руки. И не думай, детка, что я в восторге от сотрудничества с Литтоном.

-Понимаю,- вставил Сэм.- Литтон - чертов педант.

-Пусть поцелует меня в пятку, если хочет, чтобы я дала ему отчет,- согласилась Саманта.

-Боюсь, что придется сотрудничать,- помолчав, ответил Хант.- Приказ суперинтенданта.

Саманта скрипнула зубами.

-Они что-то нашли?- спросил Сэм.- У них есть какие-то наработки или идеи?

-Только трупы, с которыми они возятся,- ответил Хант.

-Сэр,- в офис ворвалась Филлис,- у нас крайне важное дело – найден свидетель, который видел потенциального кандидата на роль Математика.

Хант мгновенно исчез в своем офисе, выбежав оттуда уже одетым в пальто.

-Джонс, Тайлер!- крикнул он.

-…и Вы увидели его? – мягко спросил Сэм.

-Да, я пошла погулять с Мисси… это моя болонка, знаете? Так вот, я пошла погулять с Мисси, а тут вдруг из-за угла выбегает человек, пробегает пару метров и садится в машину и тут же очень быстро уезжает.

-Марку и цвет машины сможете описать, милая?- так же мягко спросил Хант.

-Нет, сэр, было слишком темно, а я была без очков,- женщина подняла чашечку с чаем.- Он был высоким, это я помню, но лица я не разглядела.

-Как он был одет, мэм?- спросила Саманта.- И как повел машину?

-Одет… даже не знаю, что-то темное, куртка… примерно, как у Вас, дорогой,- она кивнула на Сэма.- А вел он аккуратно, да. Аккуратно и быстро.

-То есть он сорвался с места не с визгом шин, но все же быстро?- уточнила Саманта.

-Да, дорогая, он вел очень быстро, но визга шин не было. Я уверена, что он любит быстро ездить.

Сэм сделал пометку в блокноте.

-А потом Вы нашли труп?- спросил он.

-Да, сэр, и это было ужасно. Разорванная одежда, окровавленная грудь… боже, это было ужасно! Мисси так лаяла, бедняжка!

-Благодарю, милая, Вы очень нам помогли,- Хант поднялся и немедленно вышел из квартиры дамы.- Черт, все, что у нас есть, это старуха с паршивой псиной и почти никакого результата,- сказал он, когда остальные так же покинули гостеприимный дом.

-Наоборот,- не согласился Сэм.- У нас есть первая зацепка.

-Ну?- поторопил Хант, шагая к машине.

-Он высокий, он отлично водит машину, быстро ездит, и собака его спугнула – он вырезал символы слишком быстро и порвал на трупе одежду.

-Ну и что это дает? – вздохнула Саманта.

-По отдельности мало, но вот насчет машины можно проработать.

-Быстрая езда – не признак преступника, у тебя живое тому доказательство под носом, - сказала Саманта.

-Эй, я бы попросил!- возмутился Хант.

-Я вообще-то имела в виду себя,- пояснила она.- Хотя ты тоже гонщик. Ну и что, Сэм? Прорабатывать тут нечего. Она полуслепая женщина, а вести беседу с собаками никто из нас не умеет.

-И это мог бы быть даже не Математик, а просто напуганный парень, который обнаружил труп и поспешил убраться, чтобы не иметь дел с полицией,- кивнул Сэм.- Ладно, у нас ничего нет,- признал он.

-Сэр!- в офис привычно ворвалась Филлис.- Это очень важно, сэр! Найден труп, при нем записка.

Команда мгновенно испарилась из офиса.

-«Сегодня в десять вечера. Вода, земля, воздух и огонь любви»,- прочитал Хант.- Любви? Чертов педик, это что, свидание?!

-Нет, это загадка,- Сэм взял записку.- Сегодня в десять вечера решится исход игры и нужно разгадать загадку до девяти с часом запаса. Сколько времени?

-Два часа,- ответила Саманта.- У нас вообще никаких идей и я меньше всего хочу впутывать в расследование отдел Б.

-Согласен, - Рей вышвырнул окурок в сторону, глядя на Ханта.

-И я за,- кивнул Крис.

-Взаимно,- Сэм даже не смотрел на них, изучая записку.

-Об этом будем знать только мы,- подвел итог Хант.

-Нужно поставить в известность Филлис и Энни,- не согласилась Саманта.- Потому, что если это ловушка, подкрепление не помешает. А это ловушка, шеф, мы все это понимаем. Нам нужно подкрепление, но на самый крайний случай, если мы не справимся сами.

-Команда против одного паршивого педика?- фыркнул Рей.

-Он может быть главарем в команде, Реймондо,- согласился с девушкой Хант.- Детка права. Оставим Картрайт за связного. Едем в офис, решаем загадку и в десять вечера прижмем ублюдка.

В восемь вечера офис гудел пчелиным ульем. Воздух был сперт от обилия сигаретного дыма, запахов пота и адреналина.

-Канал! Говорю же, это канал! Вода, земля, воздух, а рядом бродяги. Это может быть место под мостом.

-Причал! Много воды!

-А огонь?

-Огонь любви, идиот, причем тут огонь как огонь?

-Да хоть кладбище!

-Заткнитесь оба!

-Шеф, это причал, точно говорю – там очень много воды, много воздуха и есть земля.

-Крис, погоди… почему именно причал и что делать с огнем любви?

-Это первое, что я подумал, босс. Вода – это причал.

-Сэм, он может быть прав.

-Детка, ты знаешь сколько причалов в Манчестере? Пока мы обшарим все, никакого времени не хватит.

-Знаю, потому пытаюсь соображать в этом дурдоме, в который превратился офис. Энни, твое слово?

-В записке идет перечисление: сначала вода – это наверняка самое главное, второе – земля, третье – воздух.

-Воздух – третье? Кладбище, склеп?

-Рей, бога ради! – закатила глаза Саманта.- Воздух есть везде, а нам надо понять, что с водой и землей. Энни, продолжай.

-Если на первом месте вода, это точно причал – выход к морю.

-И какой из них?- нетерпеливо спросил Хант.

-Бритва Оккама,- сказал Сэм.- Первое простейшее.

-Первый? – не понял Хант.

-Нет, Математик не стал бы выкладывать подсказку на поверхности,- возразила Саманта.- Это не так изящно, а у него есть стиль. Разгадка где-то в глубине.

-Девять,- сказал Крис.- Девять трупов, Йота – девятая буква.

-Возможно,- осторожно кивнула Саманта.- В теории, логика здесь есть.

-Первый – как символ бога, как если бы брать Йоту не буквой, а единицей.

-Я за идею Тайлера,- поднял руку Хант. Рей, поколебавшись миг, тоже поднял руку.

-Или десять, как сумма девятки и единицы?- предположила Энни.

Саманта покусала губу. Ответ лежал на поверхности.

-Сэм, будь Софи Неве или Лэнгдоном,- попросила она в тишине.

-Кем?- хохотнул Хант.- Дороти, кем ты там еще собрался быть?

Сэм пропустил колкость мимо ушей.

-Что-то очень простое, что лежит на поверхности, как ответ на загадку про яблоко. Яблоко – шар.

-Я пытаюсь найти связь с логикой Математика – цифры.

-Или буквы, но это не математика,- поддакнул он.

-Сэм, это что-то близкое, что-то простое, что-то, лежащее под носом,- рука девушки принялась выводить линии, как будто помогая думать.

-Куб,- вдруг сказала Энни.

-Куб? – Саманта резко обернулась на нее.- Трехмерный мир? Три?

-Или четыре, что было бы логичнее,- кивнул Сэм. – Верно, четыре! Причал 4!

Саманта взглянула ему в глаза.

-На пару слов,- она оттащила его от доски.- Сэм, кто мог знать о четырехмерности этого мира?

-Не знаю, а что?

-А вот я догадываюсь, и мне совершенно не нравится то, к какому выводу я прихожу.

-И к какому?

-Я знала только одного человека, кто пытался меня предупредить и сказать, что этот мир – иллюзия. Сэм, это вызов и это приглашение не нам всем, возможно, речь идет обо мне. Или о нас с тобой.

-Ты хочешь сказать…

-Алан говорил мне, что рано или поздно…

-О чем шепчетесь?- к ним подошел Хант.- Мы решились или нет? Причал 1 или причал 3?

-Причал 4, шеф,- сказал Сэм, не отрывая глаз от Саманты. Едва он отошел к команде, он прикоснулся к руке девушки.- Ты же не поедешь одна?

-Нет, Сэм, хотя мне очень хочется. И мне очень страшно.

-Так, - хлопнул ладонями Хант,- что может нас ждать в десять вечера у причала 4?

-Ловушка, это очевидно,- пожал плечами Рей.

-Но Математик осторожен и не нарушает свои же правила,- не согласился Сэм.- Не думаю, что он ирландец и что нас ждет бомба.

-Заложники?- предположил Хант.

-Смысл?- спросила Саманта.- Он не убивает, он хочет внимания, словно пытается дать нам что-то понять.

-Но что?- Энни покусала губу.- Думаю, туда стоит ехать вооруженными.

-Мы бы без тебя не догадались,- оскалился Хант.

-Не за чем грубить единственной здравомыслящей и хладнокровной девушке,- вступилась за нее Саманта.- Мог бы и поблагодарить за идеи.

-Спасибо, Картрайт,- откликнулся Хант.- Остаешься здесь и если что – машешь белым флагом перед носом Литтона, а пока можешь принести всем кофе и печенье.

-То есть мы не поедем прямо сейчас, а будем ждать десяти вечера?- Рей вскочил на ноги.

-Рей, это правила игры, - напомнил Сэм.- Думаю, нужно их соблюдать.

-Босс, я согласен с Реем,- не согласился Крис.- Чем раньше мы его накроем, тем быстрее разойдемся по домам.

-Шеф?- обернулся к Ханту Сэм.

Тот вытянул губы в трубочку и глянул на Саманту – та смотрела на Сэма.

-Согласен с парнями, Тайлер,- наконец, произнес он.- Допиваем кофе и по машинам. Не думаю, что у нас возникнут проблемы с поимкой одного умного ублюдка.

-Он может быть не один!- возразил Сэм, но его никто не слушал.

Около девяти вечера команда приехала к месту назначения на Кортине, Саманта на своем байке. Причал был безжизненнен как пустыня. Ни одного рабочего, не горят фонари, ни звука.

-Нас мало, а здание довольно большое, предлагаю попарно – я и Тайлер, Крис и Рей, Джонс снаружи,- предложил Хант.

-С какой стати я буду в стороне?- вскинулась девушка.

-Ты, детка, сможешь быстро удрать, случись что, у тебя более маневренная машина, ты быстро бегаешь, можешь за себя постоять… наверняка, и полежать, ну да ладно. Если что – рация в машине, свяжешься с Картрайт. Все, вперед, парни!- тихо скомандовал он.

Мужчины разбежались в стороны, оставив девушку одну.

Минут пять она стояла около Кортины, оглядываясь по сторонам, наконец не выдержала и побежала к зданию, где скрылись Сэм и Хант.

Голос Ханта она услышала почти сразу же – тот совершенно не стеснялся выбивать ногой двери и орать свое фирменное «Стоять, ублюдки!». Она покачала головой – иногда он вел себя слишком глупо, хотя в его поведении было особое зерно логики – обычно преступники начинали бояться одного его голоса, словно мощного рыка короля-льва, следующего по саванне, но вот именно сейчас ему бы быть потише.

Внезапно наступила тишина. У Саманты даже не было фонарика – команда приняла решение действовать наравне с Математиком, хотя при наличии шумного шефа все усилия шли насмарку. Гребаный герой!

-Шеф!- Саманта достала рацию и нажала кнопку.- Сэм! Отзовитесь хоть кто-нибудь!

Говорить приходилось тихо, хотя она не была уверена, что ее присутствие осталось незамеченным. Рация молчала.

-Ты просто гениальна, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, - заметил Алан, выходя из тени и, приложив к губам короткую трубочку, сильно дунул в нее. В тот же миг в шею девушки вошла тонкая игла. – Всего лишь снотворное, милая,- откуда-то из густой темноты донесся спокойный голос Алана.


	19. Chapter 19

-Ты знаешь правила, Джин, - шептал чей-то смутно знакомый голос, когда Саманта с трудом очнулась.- Но вся беда в том, что если один начинает сомневаться, твой мирок может рухнуть как карточный домик.

-Отпусти их,- спокойно, но тихо ответил Хант. – Это не то, что ты думаешь, я могу помочь…

-Нет, Джин, не могу отпустить, не могу поверить,- извиняющимся тоном прошептал второй человек.- Как долго ты стал бы мучить их разум, держа их в паутине своих фантазий? Особенно бедную девочку, так неосторожно влюбившуюся в старика.

-Ты не понимаешь, Алан…

-Тш-ш-ш… тише, Джин, ты можешь разрушить тонкую грань ее сознания. Она беззащитна с самой первой секунды ее пребывания здесь. Она любит не того и потому она слабеет, ты теряешь контроль. Это больно, верно?

Саманта приоткрыла глаз, осматриваясь. Тело подавало сигналы о том, что она прикована, что руки скованы где-то наверху, ноги, впрочем, так же прикованы, но их почему-то нельзя сдвинуть вместе – бред любителя БДСМ.

Голос Ханта доносился откуда-то сбоку, но повернуть голову было трудно, что-то давило на шею и заставляло смотреть только перед собой.

-Я не желаю тебе зла, Джин, но знаешь, что хуже всего? Другие. Раз во сколько лет появляются отъявленные бунтари, способные взбудоражить кровь и перевернуть мир вверх ногами? Саманта одна из таких людей – сильная, способная, слишком умная, но ее проблема в том, что она женщина. Будь таким человеком твой друг Сэм Тайлер, все было бы иначе. Никаких церемоний, только действие, а девочки всегда так чувствительны. Саманта уже начала расследование, она завершит, если не удастся мне.

-Это не то, что ты навоображал, Алан,- ответил Хант. – Отпусти меня, моих людей, позволь помочь.

-Ты рассказал им, Джин? Рассказал, как они сюда попали, как отсюда выбраться? Уверен, Сэм бы оценил твой щедрый жест, но ты слишком эгоистичен, он тебе нравится как коп, как друг. А Саманта? Почему ты ее держишь около себя? Не рядом, а около, как цепную собаку, а не как женщину.

-Она мой друг, мой подчиненный…

-Только ли? Зачем ты приходишь в ее сны? Зачем кружишь около нее, контролируя каждый ее шаг, каждый жест, каждую мысль?

-Отпусти ее, отпусти людей, мы поговорим, только отпусти их.

-О, это так похоже на тебя – забрать все лучшее себе, ничем и никем не поделиться. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о том, какова она в постели?- Алан интимно мурлыкнул.- Как она кричит, стонет мое имя…

-Стонала, ты хотел сказать? – тихо поправил Хант.- Не думаю, что после этого она останется с тобой.

-Напрасно не думаешь, потому что я собрался забрать ее домой. Так на чем я остановился? О, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так! Я тебе не враг, я всего лишь друг твоих людей.

-Алан, не надо,- в голосе Ханта слышалась мольба. – Остановись, пока ты не сломал людей.

-Так… я говорил, какова она на вкус? Уверен, ты целовал эти губы, но дальше как всегда не пошел из-за своих комплексов.

-Алан…

-Ты видел ее тело? Уверен, что видел в своих грязных мокрых фантазиях. Роскошное, верно? Как тетива на луке, как стрела, как породистая лошадь – так и хочется оседлать.

-Ничего, что я тут?- спросила Саманта, устав бороться с собственным телом и болью в нем. – Можете продолжать шептаться, только одному я сломаю шею, второму надеру задницу, как только смогу понять какого черта происходит и насколько тактично говорить о женщине в третьем лице, если она все слышит и присутствует рядом.

-О, дорогая, ты очнулась! – воодушевился Алан и тут же оказался в поле ее зрения.- Видишь, Джин,- он повернулся вправо,- я говорил, что она сильнее твоих людей. Как ты, дорогая? Я позаботился о захватах чтобы ты не натерла себе нежные запястья и лодыжки.

-Буду совсем замечательно, когда оторву тебе голову… дорогой. Я даже не спрошу, какого черта ты играл в логику и для чего уродовал трупы. Хотел проверить нас или нашу сообразительность? Почему именно десять вечера? Что ты от нас хочешь?

-Я не мог сообщить все открыто, слишком большой риск, но ты и твой друг показали себя мастерами распутывания головоломок. Верное решение и ты в дамках. Я обещаю, подожди немного и ты все поймешь. Десять вечера, милая, это уже совсем скоро.

-Ты псих.

-Я слишком умен, как и ты, и твой друг. Согласись, логика, математика – великие вещи, как и любовь, как и жизнь, и смерть.

-Ты заманил нас в ловушку своей игрой, а теперь разводишь патетику?

-Считай, что это приз, финал, последний ход перед завершением партии - вечный шах или твердый мат.

-Ты слил партию.

-О, какая ты строптивая,- он провел ладонью по ее щеке – Саманта не смогла отдернуться – шею тут же сдавило.- Ну-ну, дорогая, ты поранишь себя,- успокоил он ее.- Джин, знаешь, что я люблю больше всего?- он смотрел девушке в глаза, но кивнул в сторону.- Губы. Эти сочные губы, способные ласкать как бархат или жалить как яд. И глаза – яркие, живые. И тело…- он провел ладонью по ее груди.- Тебе такое даже не приснится, верно, Джин?

-Отпусти ее, Алан,- голос Ханта был тих.

-По-моему, она не против, правда, дорогая? – он нежно сжал ее грудь, наклонился к шее девушки и провел языком по впадинке между грудями.- М-м-м… нектар и амброзия. Джин, тебе этого никогда не попробовать.

-У него все впереди, - прошипела Саманта, - а с тобой я разберусь сразу, как выпутаюсь. Ты уехал в Лондон, какого черта вернулся?

Она пыталась понять, какого черта творится с шефом, отчего он такой пришибленный, напуганный, почему не рычит как всегда, не называет Гилла ублюдком и не обещает тому особо мучительную смерть.

-Я передумал уезжать. Не мог бросить любовь в одиночестве. Ну же, терпение, милая,- он поднялся и накрыл ее губы своими, тут же вскрикнув от боли.- Ой! – он прикоснулся пальцами к прокушенной губе.- Дикарка,- засмеялся он.- Всегда любил непослушных девочек, с такими интереснее. Хотя непослушные мальчики – это мой конек,- доверительно шепнул он ей в губы.- Хочешь, покажу тебе твоего шефа?

-Если ты хоть пальцем…- начала Саманта.

-Нет, любимая, я дожидался тебя,- он отстегнул ошейник от ее шеи.- Взгляни и оцени,- он указал в бок.

Саманта повернула голову и обмерла.

-Помнишь ту сцену – твою любимую из сериала? Роскошный красавец капитан космической станции в добровольном плену Инквизитора проходит проверку на храбрость, чтобы спасти возлюбленную. Растянутый в цепях, скованный, такой роскошно-соблазнительный, помнишь? Помнишь, как его звали, Саманта?

Она смотрела на мужчину в цепях, растянутого в позе морской звезды, смотревшего на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-Джон,- прошептали ее губы. Хант дернулся в цепях.- Его звали Джон.

-А фамилия? – шепнул Алан.

-Не… не помню,- она не могла отвести взгляда от глаз Ханта.

-Он заставляет тебя забывать что-то,- Алан обнял ее за талию – она даже не пошевелилась.- Мелочь для начала, что-то большее потом. А сам сериал помнишь? Ворлонцы, Тени, минбарцы, м?

-Нет, не помню.

-Странно, верно? Это был твой любимый сериал.

-Он погиб,- сказала Саманта и Хант вздрогнул всем телом от этих слов.- Джон погиб. Тот Джон, из сериала.

-И как же? – мурлыкнул ей в ухо Алан.

-В… на… планета… звезды… много звезд…- она чуть отвела взгляд в сторону.

-Видишь, Джин, какие забавные совпадения.

-Оставь ее, Алан, пожалуйста,- попросил Хант.- Не мучай ее. Отпусти ее, их.

-Что если она начнет все вспоминать, Джин? – Алан отошел от девушки, странно смотрящей куда-то в бок и выглядящей так, как будто она пытается что-то вспомнить или увидеть внутренним зрением.- Что если они все начнут вспоминать? – он приблизился к мужчине максимально близко.

-О, господи…- застонал Сэм, моргая.- Что…

-С пробуждением, мой друг!- Алан танцующе отошел от Ханта и подошел к Тайлеру.- Все в порядке? Не жмет? Не давит? – участливо спросил он.- Прости, что пришлось сковать тебя, но это для твоего же блага… и моего, впрочем, тоже.

Сэм огляделся, заметил замерших Саманту, Рея, Криса и наконец Ханта. Саманта смотрела куда-то в сторону, беззвучно шевеля губами, Крис и Рей, казалось, спали, уронив голову на грудь. Хант был непривычно тих, глядя на Сэма странным взглядом, таким… нечитаемым. Помещение было странным, сумрачным, полукруглым, довольно просторным, с одним выходом. Как будто темница, камера пыток, что-то иррациональное.

-Что с ними? Что ты с нами сделал, ублюдок?- зарычал Сэм, дергаясь в цепях.

-Ровным счетом ничего, мой друг,- спокойно ответил Алан.- Твоим друзьям не больно – ни одному из тех, с кем ты работаешь, если не считать того, кто сейчас испытывает настоящую боль, но не физическую – о, нет, ее он не в состоянии чувствовать!- а душевную, раздирающую его крохотный мирок на части.

-Шеф! Что происходит, шеф? – Сэм кричал, но Хант лишь закрыл глаза, отвернулся.- Шеф!

-Тише, друг, пожалуйста, тише,- мягко попросил Алан.- Я тебе не враг, я хочу лишь помочь. Ты хочешь вернуться домой? Ведь ты хочешь убраться отсюда?

-Что? Ты, больной грязный…

-Тш-ш-ш, Сэмми-бой, ты разрушишь иллюзию жизни, ты ранишь своего шефа.

-Что?! Ты, сво…

-Сэм, я могу помочь вернуться домой, к твоей маме, тете, Майе, жизни, работе, друзьям, коллегам, кабельному, Интернету, мобильникам, джипу – ко всему, в реальность, прочь от иллюзий.

-Что?- прошептал Сэм, облизнув губы.- Ты думаешь, я тебе поверю?

-Я здесь затем, чтобы помочь. Напряги память, вспомни того актера – он играл Малдера, тот сериал, про мужчину, который читал дневник своей жены. Помнишь его?

-Что? Ты больной …

-Ты помнишь его, Сэм? Это же был твой любимый сериал. Помнишь его название и имя героя?

-Я не понимаю…

-Попробуй еще раз, Сэм,- голос Алана был мягок.- Вспомни хоть что-нибудь.

-Эм… Джек… или Джон… Джейк… это не важно!

-Ты помнил его, Сэм, ты помнил все серии любимого сериала, но сейчас не можешь вспомнить даже его название. Этот мир как паутина – затягивает, отрывает от реальности, заставляет забыть, пока ты барахтаешься, пытаясь найти выход.

-Я не… - Сэм дернулся.- Что с другими? Саманта!

-Они забыли. Рей и Крис забыли, они оторваны от мира, Саманта пробует найти выход. Помнишь кино про гения, создавшего виртуальную реальность и погрузившегося в нее?

-По книге Стивена Кинга,- кивнул Сэм.- Не помню названия.

-Да, между тем, название простое. Он искал выход, чтобы не быть заточенным в ВР навеки и он нашел его и вырвался. Саманта занята тем же. Она ищет выход. Бог в деталях, ты часто это повторяешь. Бог всегда в деталях.

-Это… - он снова облизнул губы.- Это так… это просто, я помнил. Я же помню…

-Вспомни, Сэм. У тебя есть пять минут.

-Пять? Почему? – взгляд мужчины затуманился.

-Дальше будет лишь боль… боль потери, Сэм. Боль, которая в этом мире становится физической, а не ментальной.

-Это какой-то наркотик? Я хочу вспомнить, но голова раскалывается,- пожаловался Сэм.

-ЛСД, если быть точным. Прости, друг, пришлось накачать вас, чтобы отключить влияние маньяка. Тебе нехорошо? Действие ЛСД помножено на действие снотворного, которое уже проходит.

-Я не могу…

-Ты можешь себя поранить, если я отпущу тебя, а я не желаю причинить тебе боль. Никому вообще, кроме главной головной боли и великой проблемы этого мира. Помоги себе, Сэм, вспомни все – жизнь, кино, тот мир, и мы вернемся втроем – домой, к настоящему миру.

Алан чуть коснулся губами щеки Сэма и отошел к Ханту.

-Даже не знаю на что это похоже, Джин,- неспешно произнес он.- На запуск шаттла или космической ракеты, я думаю. Предстартовая подготовка для грандиозной задумки. Мне не спасти двоих, но оставшихся я выведу наружу.

-Оставь их в покое, Алан, пожалуйста. Им больно. Ты убиваешь их!

-Им уже больно, Джин. Ты их боль. Ты мучаешь их - я спасаю.

-Я даю им все, что они хотят.

-И ей?- он кивнул на Саманту.

Хант не ответил.

-Скоро все закончится, Джин,- Алан протянул руку и коснулся щеки Ханта – тот отвернулся.- Полно тебе, я никогда не скрывал своих чувств, ты знаешь. Будь хорошим мальчиком и не дергайся,- он обошел Ханта сзади и накинул на его шею ошейник, фиксируя голову в одном положении – так, чтобы он мог видеть всех своих людей. – Вот так, Джин, - Алан снова появился в поле зрения Ханта.- Всегда считал тебя красивым ублюдком. Такой мужественный, большой, величественный как лев в прайде. Жаль, что это иллюзия, но иллюзия слишком роскошная. Она бы оценила это тело,- Алан привел рукой по груди Ханта и кивнул на Саманту.- Она хочет это тело, эту заблудшую душу, всего тебя,- шепнул он в губы мужчины.- Что ты можешь ей дать, Джин, кроме боли? – он провел рукой по животу Ханта и коснулся промежности мужчины – Хант вздрогнул в цепях.- О, да, Джин Джини,- удовлетворенно заметил Алан.- Ты слишком долго был одинок, король-лев, ты отказал ей из-за… из-за чего же, Джин? Ты настолько робок и нерешителен или просто не можешь? Или боишься слишком привязаться, чтобы было невозможно отпустить ее? – Алан вытащил из кармана куртки клейкую ленту.- Прости, но мне придется… Ты сможешь слышать их, но не сможешь ни помочь им, ни помешать мне.

-Алан, не мучай их, они погибнут!- выдохнул в отчаянии Хант.- Позволь мне помочь тебе.

-Как, Джин? – тот коротко взглянул на него.- Ты уже знаешь, что мне не помочь. Ни ты не смог бы, ни я сам не могу, ни кто-либо другой не сможет.

-Кто тебе помогал? – чуть жестче спросил Хант.- Ты бы не смог справиться со всеми один. Зачем все это, если тебе был нужен я?

-Терпение, Джин,- Алан оторвал кусок липкой ленты, но замешкался.- Ты удивишься, когда увидишь. Да, кстати, он тоже считает тебя шикарным мужиком. Но вот одно у него уже точно не получится,- с этими словами Алан подошел к мужчине так близко, что их дыхание смешивались, прикоснулся к светлым волосам Ханта легким движением.- Я бы не желал тебе вреда, Джин, ты это знаешь, но… дело всегда в женщине, всегда только в женщине – я вытащу Саманту и ее друга, а ты… просто будь послушным мальчиком, Джин,- Алан быстро накрыл жесткие губы Ханта в поцелуе и тут же отшатнулся, заклеил тому рот куском липкой ленты.- Сорвать запретный плод – в этом весь я,- Алан тяжело дышал, глядя на Ханта, смотревшего тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом.- Прости меня, если сможешь. Просто прости за все. У меня мало времени, мне всегда мало времени.

Он отошел от Ханта, забившегося в хватке цепей, подошел к Крису, вытащил из кармана кусок черной материи, завязал молодому мужчине глаза, отошел к Рею, проделал ту же операцию с ним, затем к Сэму, который, казалось, даже не заметил его, к Саманте, смотрящей в одну точку он подошел в последнюю очередь, держа ленту наготове.

-Вот и все, Джин,- Алан повернулся к Ханту – тот на миг замер и забился сильнее.- Умоляю, не порань себя,- попросил Алан.- Джин,- позвал он,- Джин, я бы правда не причинил тебе боли, ты знаешь, но у меня нет выбора. Это будет происходить постоянно – не я, тогда другие. Мне действительно очень жаль, Джин. Стивен!- крикнул он.

В дверь вошел высокий кудрявый мужчина.

Глаза Ханта расширились. Саманта повернула голову в сторону вошедшего, на короткий миг сфокусировавшись на его лице, после чего Алан надел ей повязку на глаза.

-Мой помощник, Джин,- представил Алан.- Узнаешь Стивена Уоррена?

-Приветствую, старший инспектор Хант,- кивнул Уоррен.- Вы роскошно выглядите, думаю, что заведу моду на такое представление для желающих.

-Совершенно согласен, Стивен,- Алан обнял мужчину за талию.- В будущем найдется немало желающих побаловаться таким шоу, а пока…

-О-о-ох…- Крис застонал в оковах, просыпаясь.- Что происходит? Где я?

-Терпение, мой друг,- мягко произнес Алан, подойдя к нему и прикасаясь к его щеке ладонью.- Будь хорошим мальчиком, открой рот.

-Что? Ты кто? Где я? Шеф! Шеф!

-Стивен, разбуди второго и накорми его волшебством,- попросил Алан.- Ну же, юноша, не сопротивляйся мне, я обещаю быть нежным,- попросил он Криса, закрывая ему нос. Когда тот не смог долго сопротивляться, открыл рот, Алан быстро положил ему спрессованный крохотный кубик в рот и мгновенно заклеил рот парня липкой лентой. – Больно не будет, обещаю, хотя мне жаль, что тебе это не поможет.

Крис замычал, но уже через минуту затих, медленно мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

-Что с последним? – Алан подошел к Рею и Стивену.- Жаль нельзя видеть неистовые голубые глаза – всегда восхищался такой красотой,- заметил он.

-Ты эстет,- улыбнулся Стивен.

-Я гурман, я выбираю только лучшее,- кивнул Алан.- Я не сторонник насилия, но можешь дать ему пару пощечин – у нас мало времени.

Только с третьего хлопка по щекам Рей очнулся и застонал.

Зажав ему нос, Алан быстро положил такой же крохотный спрессованный брикет Рею в рот и заклеил его липкой лентой, отбрасывая ненужные остатки в сторону и подходя к Ханту.

-Мне жаль их, Джин, правда,- извиняясь, проговорил Алан.- Я не могу помочь им всем, но хотя бы двоим.

Хант смотрел с диким отчаянием, вырываясь из цепей как дикарь – от усилия по шее потекла кровь.

-Не надо, Джин,- еле слышно произнес Алан.- Им ты уже не поможешь, - он достал пистолет при виде которого Хант забился еще сильнее.- Мне тоже, Джин,- с горечью добавил Алан и выстрелил в грудь Уоррену.

В тот же миг пленники пришли в неистовство – забился в цепях Крис, по щекам которого потекли слезы, Рей запрокинул голову, воя, Сэм как раненый зверь заметался в цепях и закричал так, что разрывалась душа. Последней, жалобно, почти по-детски всхлипнув, истошно закричала Саманта – страшно, на одной ноте простреленной навылет волчицей.

В страшном нечеловеческом вое Хант различил последний шепот Алана:

-Прости, Джин…- после чего тот выстрелил себе в сердце и упал к его ногам.

Энни поняла, что случилось что-то страшное около полуночи, когда Филлис задремала.

-Филлис, они в беде!- девушка растолкала напарницу.- Я чувствую, что что-то произошло. Они до сих пор не вернулись.

-Энни, милая, они могут вернуться в любую минуту,- ответила Доббс.- Ладно, я вызову их.

-Шеф приказал не использовать рации,- напомнила Энни.- Нужно направить туда всех полицейских.

-Еще скажи районное управление,- Доббс потянулась, зевнув.- Брось, Энни, все нормально.

Девушка не дослушала, схватив телефон и набирая номер.

-Алло, оператор? Районный отдел полиции, отдел Б, старшего инспектора Литтона, пожалуйста…

Дерек Литтон видел на своем веку многое, но никогда такого – причал 4 был отличным местом для хранения наркотиков и заложников, это знали все, но еще никогда там не приковывали почти полный отдел А под руководством старшего инспектора Ханта, включая его самого, распятого как Христа.

Они-то и нашли заложников благодаря крикам двоих инспекторов – Тайлера и Джонс. Карлинг и Скелтон потеряли сознание и висели как трупы – Литтон перекрестился. Когда их снимали, Крис стонал и всхлипывал как маленький мальчик, Рей только тяжело дышал и молча плакал. Хуже всего дела обстояли с Хантом – он был и без того диким ублюдком, а тут совсем взбесился – вися в цепях, сдирая руки и шею в кровь, он пытался освободиться. Его нельзя было винить – двое его людей были при смерти, двое орали так, как будто их заживо сжигали, а под ногами лежали два трупа – общего старого знакомого дельца Уоррена и одного молодого красивого мужчины.

-Скорую и пусть захватят очень много успокоительного!- распорядился Литтон, сдирая липкую ленту со рта Ханта.

-Не трогайте их!- заорал Хант.- Они убьют вас и себя!

-Джин…- Дерек понимал, что перед ним полувменяемый человек, но спорить не стал.

-Не освобождайте их! – на пределе легких закричал Хант, дергаясь в цепях и не дожидаясь, пока Литтон отцепит его.

-Не трогать!- приказал Дерек своим.

-Сэр, врачи уже выехали,- сообщил один из людей.- Господи, что с ними?

-ЛСД,- Литтон освободил Ханта и тот не раздумывая рванул к кричавшим.- Сэм, Саманта, все будет хорошо, богом клянусь. Где врачи?! – зарычал он.

-Едут, сэр. Может, им пока тоже заклеить рты?

Хант в миг оказался перед до смерти перепугавшимся мужчиной, схватив его за грудки.

-Тронь их – убью!- налитые кровью глаза Ханта напугали незадачливого человека до заикания.

-Джин, ты ранен!- в вое двух голосов, не прекращающихся ни на минуту, крикнул Литтон.

Хант отмахнулся – царапины.

Медики прибыли через пять минут, вкололи успокоительное бившимся в цепях мужчине и женщине, и лишь тогда удалось отцепить их и отправить в больницу. Криса и Рея увезли первыми в тяжелом состоянии. Хант оставался до конца рядом с Сэмом и Самантой. Ему дали успокоительное и перевязали содранные в кровь запястья, промыли рану на шее только когда увезли последних бедолаг.

-Вам лучше в больницу, сэр,- заметила врач.

-Приеду позже,- махнул он рукой.- Литтон, дай мне пару минут, а потом отвези в больницу.

-Хорошо,- Литтон курил одну сигарету за другой, не в силах забыть дикие крики людей и вид остальных, но больше всего до дрожи в коленках пугали глаза Ханта, этого сукина сына, когда он схватил Уиттли за грудки – несчастный придурок-парень едва не обделался в штаны до того был страшен взгляд бешеных глаз Ханта.

Хант жестом попросил криминалистов подождать, приподнял голову Алана, провел ладонью по его волосам.

-Глупый… глупый бедный…- прошептал он.- Ты ничего не понял. Алан, зачем ты так? Я мог бы помочь, но Алан… Зачем ты? Зачем?

Когда Хант вышел, вытирая влажные щеки и глаза, молча садясь в машину, Литтон не стал ничего спрашивать, просто отправив его с одним из своих людей в больницу.

Бедолагам срочно прочистили желудки. Хант понятия не имел какую дозу положил Алан мужчинам и сколько Саманте.

Крис и Рей промучились всю ночь – рвота не прекращалась даже тогда, когда желудки были уже пусты.

Саманта и Сэм были в куда худшем состоянии. Девушку пришлось привязать – она очнулась спустя час и едва не разнесла палату. Она как будто ничего не видела перед собой, ничего не слышала и действовала вслепую, едва не убив двух матерых санитаров. Хант видел как ей было плохо, он мог лишь просить, чтобы ей не причинили вреда и отнеслись с пониманием. Ее поймали, скрутили – все же она успела серьезно ранить одного санитара в руку, привязали так, что она не могла пошевелиться, продолжая кричать и метаться в захватах, и успокоилась лишь после мощной дозы успокоительного.

Сэм стонал так, что сердца медсестер не выдерживали и они начинали плакать от жалости к нему.

Хант попросил расположить детективов в соседние палаты, а сам после осмотра, принятия таблеток, каких-то капель, уколов и перевязок уснул рядом с Сэмом на кушетке.

-Джонни, помоги мне,- раздался шепот в темноте.- Джонни!

-Минуту, Соня,- ответил голос и раздались едва слышные шаги. – Готово, пошли.

-Мне нужно обуться.

-Бери с собой.

-Где Лю?

-Понятия не имею.

-У меня какое-то странное чувство нереальности.

-Это не может подождать?

-По-моему нет. Что это вообще за место?

-Откуда я знаю?

-А это кто?

-Не Шен Цунг. Может кто из его прихвостней?

-Вроде не похож. Слишком…

-Толстый?

-Скорее неповоротливый. Симпатичный, жаль будет, если он не на нашей стороне.

-Пошли, найдем Лю.

Двое пар ног едва слышно выскользнули из палаты.

-Они что? Вы с ума сошли? Двое еле живых людей под действием наркотика просто так ушли из больницы?! Мистер Хант, я просто не знаю, что…

-Помолчите. Что они сделали с охраной?

-Мужчина ударил его в грудь ногой, женщина подбила под ноги. Сэр, что это такое? Это не ЛСД.

Хант задумался. Что Алан дал двум людям было неизвестно, что с ними стало, если даже Тайлер начал задирать ноги как девчонка – тоже. Что с этим делать – страшная загадка, куда они отправились – большой вопрос.

Рей и Крис слишком ослаблены, а этим двум как с гуся вода – сбежали не известно куда не известно зачем. Откуда Гайд набирает свой штат?

Что ж, пора вооружать остаток отдела и просить помощи у Литтона – если одна сумасшедшая была опасна, что говорить о двух.

Ох уж этот Гайд, чтоб ему провалиться!

-Где телефон? – Хант повернулся к испуганной медсестре.

-Я покажу, сэр.

Двое бежали по городу, ведомые лишь интуицией.

-Это мир Императора? – спросил мужчина.- Внешний мир?

-Я тебе не справочное бюро,- огрызнулась женщина.

-Соня, прекрати уже и признай, что Рейден прав. Если мы не победим свои страхи, мы не победим турнир.

-Справлюсь сама как-нибудь и без твоей помощи.

-Сейчас бы не помешал Лю или хотя бы Рейден с его советами.

-Ты сам что-нибудь умеешь? Я имею в виду не позирование перед телекамерами и подпись блокнотов поклонникам, а думать, соображать, драться.

-Представь себе, если меня выбрали на турнир, значит, могу. И я победил принца Горо.

-Я убила Кано, но почему-то не хвалюсь этим.

-Кано был человеком, а Горо не пойми чем.

-О да, и какой-то актер сделал красивый выпад ему в промежность! – презрительно фыркнула она.- Напиши и издай книгу – поклонники с руками оторвут, разживешься парой сотен долларов с продаж.

-Неплохая идея. Эй, ты куда?- крикнул он, увидев, что она перешла на бег.

-Я не собираюсь плестись как черепаха, если не забыл, я все-таки лейтенант Специального Подразделения США, у меня куча работы помимо турнира, так что я намереваюсь найти Лю и закончить турнир победой.

Он припустил за ней.

-Это дворец Императора? – девушка оглядела здание.- Я его представляла как-то… не так.

-Какая разница? Пришли, увидели, победили – всех дел! Вперед, Блэйд!

Он вбежал в здание.

Она рванула за ним.

-Сэм!- ему на шею бросилась Энни.- Господи, я чуть с ума не сошла!

-Сэм? – переспросила девушка.- Ты успел обзавестись поклонницей даже здесь? Сэм – это твое второе имя? Глупое какое-то.

-Саманта, ты что?- удивилась Энни.

-С прислугой не считаю нужным разговаривать, и мое имя Соня, можно лейтенант Блэйд. А теперь ты покажешь мне, где Император или Лю Кэнг.

-Кто? Что?- растерялась Энни, отодвигаясь от двух знакомых, но странно себя ведущих людей.

-Джонни, завязывай с поклонницами, они обладают лишь зачатками интеллекта,- заметила девушка.

-Эй, если мои поклонницы меня любят, значит, я того стою!- возмутился мужчина, очаровательно улыбнувшись.- Хотите, оставлю свой автограф?

-Сэм, что с тобой?- пролепетала Энни, вжимаясь в стену.

-Можете звать меня Джонни,- позволил тот.

-Кейдж, шевели задницей!- девушка взлетела по лестнице наверх.

-Простите, я вернусь быстро,- он потрепал перепуганную Энни по подбородку и легко взбежал по лестнице вслед за напарницей.

-Филлис!- взвизгнула Энни.- Филлис, нужно немедленно найти шефа!

-Дорогая, что случилось?- сонная Доббс вышла из соседней комнаты.- Кто кричал?

-Джонс и Сэм вернулись, но они ведут себя как-то странно.

-Это нормально,- пожала плечами та.

-Нет же, они меня не узнали, они называют себя другими именами, говорят про какого-то императора.

-А, это к шефу – он у нас король и властитель.

-Филлис!- Энни махнула рукой на невозмутимую коллегу и схватила телефон.- Алло, оператор? Соедините меня с районным управлением полиции…

-Понял, выезжаем!- Литтон повернулся к Ханту.- Твои голубки вернулись в отдел полиции, перепугали дежурную цыпочку Картрайт и ведут себя по ее словам подозрительно.

-Они всегда ведут себя подозрительно, только теперь они подозрительны под наркотой,- Хант бросился к Кортине, которую привел один из людей Литтона. – Картрайт! Доббс!

-Слушаю, шеф!- раздался голос Энни.

-Задержи их как угодно, не выпускай их из здания и… держись от них подальше. Они под действием черт знает какой наркоты и могут начать все крушить.

-Хорошо, сэр, я поняла. Отбой.

-Черт знает что творится!- выругался Хант, выжимая газ.

Они стояли на крыше.

-Здесь все закончится? – с сомнением протянул мужчина.- Что-то выглядит как-то уныло.

-Тебе подавай свет софитов, камеры и… что там у вас, актеров?- презрительно скривилась женщина.- Весь этот пафос, иллюзия.

-Это кино, Соня!- развел руками мужчина.- Это красота, это как музыка.

-Ну конечно, а я в куклы играю, возясь в грязи и пытаясь обезвредить преступную группировку.

-Соня, какая муха тебя укусила?

-Никакая, просто я устала от этого всего, у меня куча работы, люди гибнут, а я тут сражаюсь за мир во всем мире.

-Не знаю как тебе, а мне это даже нравится,- пожал плечами он.- Это весело, это даже в чем-то забавно.

-У тебя примитивное мышление, Кейдж,- она села на пол.- Да, место и в самом деле как-то не особенно похоже на финальное место схватки. И где, черт побери, Лю Кэнг?

-Я тебе не справочное бюро,- он так же сел на пол.- Я бы не отказался от чашечки кофе.

Она только фыркнула.

Рей очнулся первым. Голова немного кружилась, перед глазами все плыло и огнем горел желудок, но жить было уже можно.

-…средство, но его нужно вколоть, а в таком состоянии больные неадекватны, они никого к себе не подпустят…- раздался голос где-то в коридоре.- Нет, сэр, боюсь, что врачей они так же не подпустят… Я попрошу самых крепких санитаров, сэр, но… Что? Да, хорошо, сэр, обязательно.

Рей поднялся, чувствуя себя в больничной рубашке полным идиотом, вцепившись в косяк двери, повис.

-Мэм? Что случилось, мэм?

-Что Вы делаете? Вернитесь в палату, сэр, Вам нельзя вставать! – медсестра подбежала к нему.

-Где остальные? – он помотал головой, прогоняя туман перед глазами.

-Сэр, Вам лучше вер…

-Где все? – громче повторил он.

-Сэр, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация, сбежали двое Ваших коллег – они находятся под действием наркотика, их разум поврежден…

-Дайте угадаю,- проворчал Рей.- Джонс и этот тощий тип Тайлер?

-Да, сэр, детективы Джонс и Тайлер.

-И что с ними? Возвращаются в страну Оз?

-Нет, сэр, они думают, что они – это не они. У них психическое отклонение и мозговой коллапс.

-Они спятили?

-Можно и так сказать. У нас есть лекарство, вакцина… я говорила мистеру Ханту, но ее нужно вколоть, а в их положении это затруднительно – они неадекватны, опасны. Мисс Джонс едва не убила санитара и разнесла палату так, что нам дня два восстанавливать приборы.

-Мне нужна одежда и вакцина,- поторопил Рей, оценив масштаб ситуации.

-Но сэр…

-Живо!- гаркнул он в лучших традициях шефа и тут же пожалев – голова немилосердно загудела от боли.

Уже через пять минут он мчался на машине к зданию полиции, получив необходимые инструкции и держа в кармане два шприца с мутной жидкостью неизвестной вакцины.

-Зрачки расширены, на свет не реагируют, - отчиталась Энни.- Шеф, они не узнали меня.

-Боюсь, они никого не узнают, милая,- «успокоил» девушку Хант. – Так, первое – не стрелять! Они всего лишь люди, они копы, они в очень сложной ситуации и под действием наркотиков. Второе – ведите себя как можно спокойнее. Мы не знаем, что происходит в их мозгах и на что они способны. Хотя способны они на многое.

Отряд Литтона и остатки отряда Ханта собрались вместе.

-Их нужно схватить и обезвредить, но не причинять им вреда – они в сильном шоковом состоянии,- вставила Энни.

-Спасибо, милая, мы бы без тебя никак не справились,- насуплено отозвался Хант.- Все, парни, вперед!

Мужчина и женщина на крыше напряглись и мгновенно вскочили, когда буквально из ниоткуда на крыше стали появляться люди.

Женщина стиснула зубы и встала в низкую боевую стойку. Мужчина, напротив, выпрямился.

-Воины Шен Цунга,- произнес он, глядя на копов.

-Сэм, Саманта… - вперед вышел Хант, осторожно приближаясь.- Я хочу помочь. Я знаю, что вы…

-Джонни, что это еще за тип? – обратилась к напарнику женщина.- Шен Цунг может менять облик?

-Откуда я знаю? – ответил мужчина.- Предлагаю скинуть его вниз, а потом разбираться.

-Впервые я с тобой согласна,- она поднялась и прижалась спиной к спине мужчины, видя, как копы окружают их.- Джонни, я говорила, что у тебя классная задница?

-Уже сказала и у тебя тоже.

-Знаю,- она обхватила его за локти и, вскинувшись, ударила обеими ногами ближайшего человека. Тот рухнул как подкошенный – удар мог сломать ему позвоночник, но к счастью, только отключил его.

На пару воинов бросились все люди.

Рей узнал, где все, что происходит, как обстановка, и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, понесся наверх, где кипел бой. Его мутило так, что трудно было дышать, но он понимал, что от него могут зависеть не только жизни двух детективов, но и жизни многих копов.

-Твою же мать!- выдохнул Рей, видя поле битвы, которым стала крыша полиции.

-Рейден!- вскрикнул Тайлер, занося ногу в ударе и сбивая Литтона на пол.

Рей отметил силу удара, степень мастерства, но особо вдаваться в детали не стал. Шеф лежал ничком, не подавая признаков жизни и Рей пообещал лично свернуть двум ублюдкам шеи, если он был мертв. Вокруг шефа суетились люди, стараясь помочь.

-Рейден, где Лю?- к нему подбежала Саманта. Люди вокруг обступили ее и Тайлера. –Что происходит? Я понимаю, турнир, все такое, но…

Рею самому было несладко, но он не мог показать слабость перед остальными.

Он приблизился, игнорируя крики Литтона об осторожности, обнял девушку – она позволила ему это безропотно, и всадил в ее спину шприц, выпуская его содержимое к ее тело.

-Рей… ден…- прошептала она, оседая на пол и замирая.

-Соня!- завопил Тайлер, которого уже успели схватить за руки и ноги в миг его замешательства. Рей подошел к нему.- Рейден, почему? За что? Шен Цунг нарушил правила турнира! Лю пропал! Рейден!

Рей понятия не имел, что вопил этот тощий тип из Гайда, зато он знал, что делать. Всадив в него шприц и выпустив вакцину, Рей пошатнулся – организм не выдержал перенапряжения. Это этим психам из Гайда наркотики дурят мозги, а он нормальный человек, он всего лишь человек, просто человек.

Рей закатил глаза и упал на руки коллеге из районного управления полиции.


	20. Chapter 20

-Черт побери, у меня во рту как будто сдохло небольшое животное,- пожаловался Сэм, морщась от звуков собственного голоса.- Тело болит, как будто я спарринговался с Мохаммедом Али.

-Сэм, умоляю…- проскрипел голос рядом.- Меня колбасит так, как будто я или переспала с футбольной командой, или всю ночь разгружала вагоны, а потом спала с футбольной командой.

-Сити или Юнайтед?- уточнил голос справа.

-Судя по моему состоянию, с обеими командами, судьями и тренерами.

-Привет,- раздался рядом третий не менее несчастный голос.- Последнее, что я помню – что меня кто-то хорошо приложил обо что-то твердое, а потом я очнулся здесь.

-Крис, будь душкой, принеси воды, раз ты можешь шевелиться,- снова донеслось из-под груды одеял левой койки.

-И мне,- из-под такой же груды одеял правой.

-Я скажу медсестрам,- Крис развернулся и вышел из палаты. – Добрый вечер, шеф, выглядите паршиво,- поприветствовал он Ханта слабым голосом, проходя мимо.

-Ты тоже не Одри Хэпберн,- отозвался тот, держась за живот.

-Сэр, Вам лучше лечь,- медсестра попыталась поддержать мужчину, но его вес оказался для хрупкой женщины непомерным.- Я принесу обезболивающее.

-Само пройдет, милая,- слабо улыбнулся он, заходя к соседям.

-Меня донимали какие-то кошмары,- раздался голос с левой кровати.

-Аналогично,- с правой.

-Мне показалось, что я назвала Рея Рейденом.

-Тебе нравится «Смертельная битва»?

-Я бы не отказалась переспать с Рейденом, но у Рея мне симпатичны только глаза.

Хант облокотился о косяк двери и слушал.

-Кстати, если что, я была бы Китаной,- сообщил голос с левой кровати.

-А я Горо,- с правой.

-Он на стороне Шен Цунга.

-Не важно… я бы не отказался быть кем угодно, лишь бы на том тропическом острове, где тепло.

-Лучший способ согреться – секс, так что я бы даже переспала с Шен Цунгом. Господи, у меня кости скручивает так, что я сейчас взвою и кого-нибудь убью, если они не принесут нормальные теплые одеяла. Сэм, я даже тебя сейчас трахну – до того мне холодно.

-Рад слышать, что оба детектива в боевой готовности,- выдал себя Хант, стараясь говорить бодро и по максимуму скрыть боль в желудке.

-Император!- донеслось слева.- Сэм, предлагаю убить его подушкой.

-Добрый… доброе… э… в общем, рад слышать тебя, шеф! – справа.

-Взаимно,- ответил Хант.- Вам уже готовят горячие ванны.

-Нет, не Император,- донеслось слева. – Просто лучший в мире шеф.

-Спасибо, шеф,- справа.- Чертовски холодно.

-И больно,- слева.- Шеф, что Алан с нами делал? – из-под одеял высунулся кончик синего носа и снова спрятался.- Я как на Полюсе – я белый полярный мишка. Нет, скорее я синий ледяной слоник. Господи, как же холодно!

-Поговорим обо всем, когда вы оба придете в норму,- Хант медленно развернулся и прошел в палату рядом со своей, но в другой стороны.

-Раймондо, как ты?

-Нормально, шеф,- Рей лежал под капельницей, бледный до синевы, но бодрящийся.

-Спасибо, Рей, - Хант присел на его койку и осторожно похлопал того по руке.- Если бы не ты, они бы перебили всех и половину скинули бы с крыши.

-Все нормально, шеф,- слабо улыбнулся Рей.- Это моя работа, а они мои коллеги и вышестоящие офицеры.

-Ты мужик, Рей,- Хант встал, даже не поморщившись, хотя нутро горело в адском пламени – девчонка едва не выбила из него дух во всем чертям.- И… спасибо, что спас шкуру Джин Джини. С меня причитается.

-Рад стараться, шеф,- Рей закрыл глаза.

Он славно поработал, теперь можно отдохнуть.

-Я видела Ханта, Сэм, он был не зол, а напуган, но не за себя, отчасти не за нас, а за Гилла.

-Я тоже заметил. Как думаешь, кто они друг другу?

-Явно не папа с сыном. Дальние родственники?

-Не думаю. Они не настолько близко знакомы, это… это как будто кто-то далекий, но из тех, за кого несешь ответственность.

-Не поверишь, но мне показалось то же самое. Хант как будто понимал мысли Алана, хотел помочь и боялся. Сэм, я вижу этот нечитаемый взгляд все чаще – шеф никогда не покажет, что он напуган, но он действительно боялся. Что такого сделал Алан? Черт с ним, с Уорреном – педик и педик, я его не знала и знать не собираюсь. Но что вообще произошло? Последнее, что я помню – руки и ноги давило, а потом темнота и…

-И что?

-И ничего. А у тебя?

-Руки и ноги давило, да, а потом темнота и я оказался посреди звезд, с Майей, но она… даже не знаю, что сказать, Саманта. Я ее… я убил ее. Я кричал, не верил себе, но я убил ее.

-Кажется, я тоже кричала, хотя я этого не помню. Я тоже убила и тоже не верила себе, Сэм.

-И кто был у тебя?

Она не ответила.

Они лежали в ваннах с горячей водой – оба лишь в нижнем белье. Разумеется, медсестры были против, но Саманта доходчиво объяснила им, что можно сделать исключение в виду того, что Сэм и Саманта не последние люди друг для друга и попросила молчать особенно перед инспектором Хантом, что бы он ни спрашивал.

-Выпейте,- медсестра принесла им по хорошей горсти таблеток и стаканы воды.

-Мне решили скормить все запасы витаминов? – Саманта почти безропотно приняла таблетки.

-Мы точно были под ЛСД? – Сэм проглотил свою порцию.

-Определенно,- кивнула медсестра, - хотя ваши организмы отреагировали как-то странно.

-У нас была автокатастрофа и малость шарики заехали за ролики,- Саманта опустила голову на подголовник.

-Э… простите, Вы хотели сказать, что вы оба попали в автокатастрофу?- уточнила медсестра.

-У меня полный паралич тела…- Саманта охнула и прикусила язык.

-Что?- Сэм приподнялся из воды.- Ты не говорила. Простите, можете нас оставить?- он обернулся к женщине. Когда та ушла, он сел и взглянул на девушку.- Саманта, откуда ты знаешь?

-Я была в палате, Сэм,- она поняла, что отмалчиваться уже не удастся.- Я видела себя там, в будущем, в больнице. Ниже шеи я не функционирую, так сказал врач. И я не хочу об этом.

-Саманта, но…

-Нет, Сэм! – она резко села.- Довольно!

-Саманта, я только…

-Я устала, Сэм!- она поднялась, вышла из ванной, закуталась в халат.- Сэм, я устала от этого дерьма. Знаешь что, Сэмми-бой, мне плевать настоящий этот мир, нет ли, кто заправляет им, кто хочет меня спасать – мне насрать! Я веду себя не так, делаю не то, не там, не с теми. У меня убивали друзей-байкеров – я даже не пошла на похороны. Даже Сьюки – я даже не знаю, где ее похоронили. Сэм, я иду развлекаться в клуб, хотя правильнее было бы позвонить ее гребаным родителям, вообще узнать кто она была, кем были все эти люди, с которыми я проводила время ночами. Все слишком гладко – есть работа, паб, дом. Все!

-И дорога,- он смотрел на нее снизу вверх.

-Сэм, как только я приближаюсь к чему-то, меня тут же отшвыривает назад, как будто все дает понять – не лезь туда, там опасно! Я практически не знала Алана, мы спали, катались, много говорили, с ним было хорошо и я ему почти верила, но я не могу понять, что у него было с Хантом. Какого черта Алан не поубивал нас, хотя мог? Почему говорил Ханту то, что говорил?

-Что он говорил? Прости, я был временно отключен от реальности.

-Это мое дело, я не хочу впутывать тебя.

-Я уже впутался, Саманта! Если Хант не тот, за кого себя выдает, я имею право это знать.

-Ты перебежчик? Сэм, он твой друг, ты его друг, у вас идеальные рабочие отношения.

-Он дикарь! Он размахивает кулаками как гребаный ковбой!

-Ковбои обычно стреляют… ладно, Сэм, ты ему веришь, он прикрывает твою задницу, ты – его и все довольны.

-Ты спасла его и меня.

-У меня был выбор? Я черт дери попала в ад собственного прошлого – Хант похож на Джона! Думаешь, я могла бы бросить его и уйти? Нет, Сэм, я хоть и сука, но у меня есть сердце. Хант говнюк, мне плевать, как он ведет свои дела, мне плевать, сколько раз на дню он приносит младенцев в жертву и трахает ли девственниц – пока он чистит город от мразей, я буду его уважать. Он коп до костного мозга, Сэм. Гребаный коп, один из вас, ублюдков, убийц, коррумпированных сволочей…

-Саманта!

-О, Сэм, брось! Ты наивен как дитя. Все в мире можно продать и купить, только ты как розовая фея, а он мужик, который знает цену крови и деньгам. Ты же говорил, что он ставил на тотализатор, ты говорил, что у него были взаимоотношения с Уорреном. Ты помог ему, он помог тебе. Квиты, твою мать! Но не со мной, Сэм! Нет, парень, я – другое дело. Я не продаюсь, я не покупаюсь. И я, твою мать, хочу знать, кто был Алан Гилл и что, черт дери, произошло между ним и Хантом!

-Гилл был сумасшедшим! Господи боже, Саманта, да очнись ты! – он так же вскочил и накинул халат. – Алан предал полицию, ввязался в дела с Уорреном…

-Гилл был фанатично предан работе, Сэм!- заорала Саманта.- У него это было в крови! Ты не знал его как знала я! Он не убивал тех людей, он использовал тела как бумагу, чтобы добраться до меня, тебя и Ханта!

-Знаешь что, барменша и байкерша,- он приблизился к девушке,- не все в полиции мрази и сволочи. Некоторые пытаются служить закону и людям.

-Бла-бла-бла-бла…

-И когда коп переходит черту, он теряет себя. Таких надо удалять. Гилл, возможно, это понял и…

-И что, Тайлер? Где он, ты знаешь? Алан хотел, чтобы мы что-то поняли, возможно, грозящую опасность.

-Нет никакой опасности, Джонс! Нет! Есть псих, захвативший в заложники своих коллег, есть предатель!

-Кого, черт дери, ты защищаешь? Ханта? Себя?

-Полицию, закон, порядок, справедливость! Кого защищаешь ты? Ты, что только что говорила об уважении к Ханту и тут же выставляющая его куском дерьма! И я не удивлюсь, если Гилла уже поймали и пристреляли. Возможно даже Хант – он бы не стал церемониться с ублю…

Саманта замахнулась и дала другу пощечину.

-Не смей так говорить, Тайлер,- тихо прорычала она.- Алан не хотел причинить нам зла – я видела это в его глазах. Он хотел помочь, но не знал как, он запутался.

-И накачал нас наркотой, под действием которой мы словили дивный глюк в стиле Смертельной битвы?- он потер щеку, зло глядя на девушку.

-Тайлер, ты идиот! Это наш разум, мы защищаемся от внешнего мира! Мы боремся…

-С чем?! Джонс, как тебе еще прочистить мозги, чтобы ты поняла, что твой лю… что Гилл был психопатом?!

-Я тоже не святая, что не мешает мне защищать то, что давно прогнило, Тайлер! Копы, полиция, все дерьмо, что мне вешали на уши – это ложь! Нет никакого закона! Нет никакого порядка! Копы берут взятки, крышуют проституток, наркоманов, якшаются с отбросами, убивают невинных! Нет ничего светлого в работе копа, Тайлер! Нет и не было! Когда твой наставник берет взятку от владельца клуба, видит твои глаза – глаза самой преданной ученицы, которая готова была в рот заглядывать, когда он прижимает тебя к стене, хватая за горло и шипит тебе в лицо, что если посмеешь открыть рот – сильно пожалеешь, вот тогда вся мораль, все твои красивые слова летят ко всем чертям, Тайлер! Копы – мрази! Честный коп – мертвый коп! Алан мог бы сто раз прострелить нам головы, но он даже позаботился о том, чтобы, поймав нас и приковав, мы не навредили самим себе. Он не сумасшедший, о чем говорят его загадки. Он умен, хитер, он самая большая заноза в моей заднице и, черт дери, я люблю его даже после того, что он накачал меня отравой. Психоделик, Тайлер, ЛСД – психоделик, средство отключить мысли или как вышло с нами – средство освободить себя от этого мира. Я найду Алана, я докопаюсь до истины, а ты, - она пристально взглянула на мужчину,- не смей приближаться ко мне. Ради твоего же блага, Тайлер, держись от меня подальше. Ты коп, я – нет. И это моя Смертельная битва.

-Против кого? Против тех, с кем ты работаешь? Против меня? Против Ханта?

-Ты знаешь, что я не причиню зла ни тебе, ни ему, но если придется… - она стиснула зубы.- Просто держись от меня подальше, Сэм. Не хочу однажды зацепить.

Она вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Сэм покачал головой, закрыв лицо ладонями.

-Отлично. Просто великолепно. Чертова идиотка… будь все проклято, будь все, черт дери, проклято…

-Можно? – Саманта встала в дверном проеме.

-Заходи,- Хант даже не отложил газету, которую читал, лежа на больничной койке.- Ты вроде как должна принимать ванну?

-Порелаксирую потом, а пока я пришла за ответами и ты мне их дашь,- она скрестила руки на груди.- И какого черта ты вообще здесь делаешь?

-Что я тут делаю? – он перевернул страницу.- Врачи считают, что меня лучше напичкать таблетками и прочей гадостью, вместо того, чтобы выпустить на волю.

-Где Алан и что у тебя с ним за отношения?

-Ты не помнишь, что произошло? – он взглянул на девушку поверх газеты.- Тем лучше, меньше будет голова болеть.

-Я узнаю сама,- она пожала плечами.- Только потом можешь забыть и о дружбе, и о моем присутствии в полиции, и о доверии, и обо всем на свете. Ты знаешь – это не шутка и не угроза. Мне нужны ответы.

Хант вздохнул, сложил газету.

-Алан работал со мной два года назад, он был мне другом.

-И что произошло, что он вдруг ушел?

-Мы вместе пришли к Уоррену… тогда мы еще ходили у него под ботинком,- Хант устроился поудобнее.- В общем… я тогда не знал, хотя и подозревал, что Алан…

-Би?

-Что?

-Бисексуал, то есть одинаково засматривается на цыпочек и петушков.

-Да… именно. Он хороший коп, верный друг, но…

Он замолчал, нахмурился.

-Он спутался с Уорреном? – поняла Саманта. Хант медленно кивнул, не глядя на нее.- Но хотел бы с другим? – такой же медленный кивок.- Н-да… и что дальше?

-Он начал наводить справки на меня, но кончилось тем, что он попросил перевода из Манчестера куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Манчестера, меня. Я устроил его в Блэкпул к старому другу.

-Он оттуда, откуд Тайлером?

-Из Гайда. И он умер, Саманта,- очень тихо произнес Хант. Девушка окаменела.- Он запутался, ошибся, я хотел помочь, но опоздал. Он сбился с пути, но не пришел ко мне за помощью, а предпочел действовать иначе.

-Он… умер? Ты убил его?

-Он застрелил Уоррена, а потом себя.

-Уоррена?! Того здоровяка с кудрявой шевелюрой?

Хант вздохнул, чуть заметно поморщился при этом.

-Я узнал слишком поздно, что он обзавелся нужными связями, помог Уоррену выйти досрочно, хотя обвинений там было на всю его гребаную жизнь, с его помощью заманил нас в ловушку и… дальше помнишь?

-Он схватил нас как щенков и вздернул на цепях, но постоянно говорил, что не желает зла, хочет лишь помочь… что-то еще про тебя, про твое влияние на этот мир,- она не смотрела на него.

-Он действительно не желал никому зла, он всегда был слишком правильным… просто как Тайлер,- Саманта вздрогнула, взглянула в лицо мужчины – он смотрел в потолок.- Он застрелил Уоррена, а потом себя. Это все.

-Он знал о будущем, все его слова… Джин, я хочу понять, что происходит?

-Я бы тоже хотел это знать.

-Мэм, что Вы здесь делаете?- в палату зашла медсестра.

-Стою, никого не трогаю, хотя пытаюсь распотрошить своего шефа,- пожала плечами девушка.

-По-моему, Вы уже его достаточно распотрошили,- Хант зло зашипел на женщину, но поздно.

-Что? То есть как?- не поняла Саманта, переводя взгляд с мужчины на женщину.

-Вы ударили его в живот, мэм,- женщина протянула Ханту грелку. – Вы едва не убили его.

-Я? В живот? – Саманта обернулась к мужчине.- Я галлюцинировала, подралась с тобой и ты промолчал?

-Я должен был сказать, что меня пытался убить мой детектив?- взъярился он, но поморщился.- Не девчонка, переживу.

-Раздевайся,- приказала Саманта.

-Сдурела?

-Джин, выбирай – или ступни, или живот, я знаю как унять боль от удара, я каратист и мне преподавали навыки рефлексотерапии и Шиацу, так что я за мазью, а ты раздевайся или разувайся.

-Даже не подумаю!- донеслось ей в спину, когда она убежала в коридор. – И мне не нравятся японцы!

Разумеется, когда она вернулась, он даже не подумал ни снять ботинки, в которых развалился на кровати, ни даже пиджак.

-Шеф, я серьезно,- она положила на кровать банку.- Я тебя обездвижу и раздену.

-Тебе говорили, что приставать к вышестоящему офицеру нехорошо?- прищурился он на нее.- Не терпится запрыгнуть на Джин Джини?

-Поверь, вот сейчас мне не терпится убрать мной же совершенное и не более того. И не дергайся, пока не получил спазмы кишок!- приказала она, когда при ее прикосновении к его пиджаку он дернулся и зажмурился от боли. – Я обещаю быть очень нежной.

Он стиснул зубы.

-Чтобы какая-то девчонка касалась меня не с целью завести.

-Помолчи и расслабься,- попросила она, отводя в стороны полы его пиджака и расстегивая на нем рубашку.- Может быть чуть больно сначала,- она приподняла майку, разглядывая его живот.

-Эй, там тебе не картинная галерея!

-Джин, пожалуйста, заткнись и расслабься,- попросила она, осторожно ощупывая его живот.- Скажешь, где больно.

-Нигде. Чш-ш-шерт!

-Прости, сейчас будет легче,- она открыла банку, по палате разнесся сильный запах мяты.- Что? Это мятное масло, охлаждает, расслабляет, вроде как заживляет.

Она разогрела ладони, смазав их, и прикоснулась к коже живота мужчины чуть выше пупка.

-Лучше бы отсосала,- проворчал он.

-Медицина как-то не дает однозначного ответа по поводу облегчения боли с помощью эякуляции, кроме того лишнее напряжение мышц тебе сейчас совершенно ни к чему,- заметила она.

-Так и знал, что продинамишь,- он с интересом наблюдал за ее сосредоточенным лицом, ожидая колкости, но она молчала.

Боль и в самом деле уходила, было неприятно от болезненных надавливаний, но не настолько, чтобы выть от ощущения адского пожара в кишках, который не снимали никакие таблетки.

-Не шевелись, очень прошу,- она переместилась куда-то вниз, он ощутил, что она снимает с него мокасины.

-Эй!

-Меня сложно удивить трупами, так что несвежие носки меня точно не испугают,- мягко произнесла она, стаскивая с его ступней носки и забирая его ногу себе на колени, мягко массируя кожу ступни.- Очень даже симпатичный ласт,- улыбнулась она.- Расслабься.

Он вымотался до такой степени, что даже не смог сопротивляться, только одернул майку, запахнул рубашку и вздохнул.

Саманта прорабатывала точки на его ступнях, думала о том, что вполне можно было бы с помощью терапии отучить его от алкоголя, сигарет и начинать потом молиться, чтобы он не придушил ее за такую помощь. А еще она думала о кошмарах в темноте, а том, кто стоял перед ней, в кого она стреляла, чью кровь пролила. Теперь, когда она умудрилась поругаться даже с Сэмом, одной проблемой стало меньше – она могла расслабиться и уже никогда не сказать, кого она видела.

-Босс?- в проеме появился Крис.- Что Вы?..

-Тш-ш-ш…- Саманта обернулась к нему и покачала головой.- Это массаж. Я могла убить его, а теперь избавляю от боли.

-Здорово, сделайте потом мне тоже – я себя человеком не чувствую,- пожаловался он.

-Прости, милый, я не знаю, как проводить детоксикацию,- ответила она.

-Де что?

-Как снять побочное действие наркотика. Как Рей?

-Спит. Сказал, что Тайлер дерется как девчонка, но бьет сильно и еще что Вы чуть не убили шефа,- он кивнул на уснувшего Ханта.- Как он?

-Думаю, что могла бы отучить его от алкоголя и пристрастия к табаку. Как думаешь, если я такое с ним сделаю, что он сделает мне?

-Понятия не имею, но это будет болезненно,- со всей прямотой ответил Крис.- Я пойду лягу.

-Хочешь, я зайду?

-Нет, спасибо.

Крис ушел.

Саманта взяла вторую ступню мужчины.

Хант глубоко вздохнул во сне, газета выпала из руки.

-Саманта?- послышался голос Энни.- Что ты делаешь?

-Массаж, только говори тише. Он очень устал, а я его чуть не убила. Дай человеку отдохнуть от меня.

-Я испугалась.

-Он еще достанет нас обеих, так что не волнуйся,- улыбнулась Саманта.

-Я знаю, но я про тебя и Сэма,- Саманта замедлила движения, ожидая продолжения.- Вы вели себя так странно… страшно… как будто вы стали чужими. Я никогда не видела такой реакции на наркотики.

-Мы с ним довольно необычные люди, Энни, но не волнуйся, Сэм в порядке. Ты к нему?

-Да, но… вообще-то к тебе. Это принесли час назад в управление, - она положила белый конверт на ее колени.

-Письмо? Мне? – удивилась Саманта.- От кого знаешь?

-Нет, оно не подписано. Почтальон сказал, чтобы передали для детектива Джонс именно сегодня.

-О… хорошо, спасибо, Энни. Навести Сэма, он будет рад.

-Саманта,- позвала девушка.

-М?

-С тобой все хорошо?

-Да, думаю, да. Спасибо, что вытащила нас.

Энни только улыбнулась, уходя.

Саманта размяла ступню мужчины, накрыла его одеялом, взятым с соседней кровати, взглянула на него. Такой спокойный, расслабленный… никогда не скажешь, что это настоящая гроза полиции Манчестера, гром и молнии в одном человеке.

Он выглядел как тогда, когда она только попала в этот странный мир – светлая челка прилипла ко лбу, ресницы чуть трепетали – ему что-то снилось.

Она вспомнила видение от наркотиков – тогда, в том бреду, он кричал, тогда он истекал кровью. Она убивала его – хладнокровно, стреляя в грудь, снова и снова. Это был он, не Джон. Они слишком не похожи.

Она взяла конверт, вскрыла.

«Если ты это читаешь, любимая, значит, у меня ничего не вышло»,- ровные аккуратные строчки летели по бумаге.- «Значит, я где-то просчитался, но я уверен, что ты закончишь начатое и найдешь ответы. Прости, что причинил тебе боль. Прости, что причинил боль Джину. Алан Гилл».

Она смяла листок вместе с конвертом, бросив его около кровати.

-Прощаю, Алан,- прошептала она.- Я тебя прощаю.

Она подошла к двери, замерла.

-Джон,- прошептала она.- Это был капитан Джон Шеридан со станции Вавилон 5. Он погиб на ЗаХаДуме. Я не могла это забыть.

Она вышла, не заметив, как мужчина открыл глаза, перегнулся на кровати и поднял скомканный листок, засовывая его во внутренний карман пиджака, накрываясь одеялом и засыпая.

Саманта не вернулась в палату, попросив ее выписать. Конечно, врачи настаивали на обследовании, но она отказалась. Какой смысл без толку валяться в больнице, если намного лучше валяться дома?

Тревожила мысль о байке, где он, как он, тревожили множество других вопросов, среди которых было очень много тех, на которые не было ответов.

Она взяла такси и доехала до дома.

Ни есть, ни пить кофе не хотелось – после фунта таблеток, пинты жидкостей в виде уколов, суспензий, каких-то соленых, пресных и кислых капель болел желудок, но в целом состояние было бодрое.

Номера телефона Энни – единственной, кто мог хоть как-то что-то объяснить по поводу байка, она не знала, но это было не столь важно.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, она вышла на улицу – было тепло, небо было низким, затянутым тучами.

Она прошла вдоль каналов, погуляла по набережным, по мостам и решила, что дольше гулять не стоит, отправившись в единственное место, где мысли текли в нужном направлении – на работу.

Дежурил Джейк Карнаби, Филлис и Энни не было, на улице стоял байк, который привезли люди Литтона, как сказал Карнаби.

Одно хорошо – байк был цел и без царапин.

Пройдя в офис, она не стала зажигать свет, ориентируясь в темноте. Собственно, она шла не столько в офис, сколько в кабинет шефа.

Боковое зрение заметило движение в углу.

-Привет, старый знакомый,- тихо пробормотала она.- Прости, сегодня я выжата как лимон и не могу ни говорить, ни слушать. Впрочем, ты никогда ничего не говоришь, верно? Жаль, я бы хотела познакомиться с тобой ближе, помочь, может даже выпить в пабе. Впрочем, - она зевнула,- я устала. В больнице спать не могу, дома не хочу. И не спрашивай, зачем я приперлась на работу рано утром или поздно ночью – даже не знаю, как сказать правильнее. Просто здесь что-то есть, это место само по себе притягивает. И, наверное, мне просто некуда больше пойти. Ты же не скажешь шефу, что я подремлю у него на кушетке?

Она толкнула дверь кабинета Ханта, заметив, что темный силуэт исчез.

Здесь пахло… здесь пахло уверенностью, какой-то особый букет одеколона после бритья, сигарет, виски, чего-то пряного, мускусного с примесью пота, бумажных папок, кожи и чего-то совершенно особенного, что присутствовало в воздухе незримыми атомами, непознанное, дикое, спокойное и одновременно будоражащее кровь.

Саманта свернулась на кушетке, глядя в потолок. Утром явится Хант и распотрошит ее за такое варварское отношение к его кабинету, но это утром, а пока…

Она не успела додумать, заснув.

Она вскочила рывком, мгновенно переходя из режима сна в режим работы, как будто щелкнули тумблером.

-Тебе стоило бы еще полежать,- раздался голос Энни.

-Я в полном порядке,- ответил Крис.- Рей и босс остались еще на день.

-А Саманта?

-Она выписалась ночью. Странно, верно?

-Кстати, Джейк сказал, что она вошла в здание.

-Ночью?

-Рано утром, часов в пять.

-Странно.

-В больнице спать вредно,- Саманта вышла из кабинета.- Доброе утро, жаворонки!

-Доброе, мэм,- кивнул Крис.- Как Вы?

-Неплохо, даже успела подремать. Не говорите Ханту, что я спала в его кабинете – он меня порвет на тряпки. Кстати, Энни, что ты делаешь тут рано утром?

-Мне не спалось. Сделать кофе?

-Да, спасибо. Черный и без сахара.

-У меня руки дрожат как у наркомана,- заявил Крис, закуривая.

-Бросал бы ты курить после наркоты, Крис,- заметила Саманта.

Энни поставила перед Самантой кружку.

-Боже, храни Энни! Кстати, ты не в курсе, куда дели тело Алана Гилла? Есть результаты вскрытия, отчеты экспертов? Мне нужно все подряд.

-Я знаю только, что дело передали в районное управление,- ответила она.- Я позвонила туда, когда почуяла неладное.

-У тебя светлая голова, Энни,- Саманта отхлебнула кофе.- И золотое сердце. Как думаешь, с кем мне надо переспать, чтобы добраться до результатов?

Крис закашлялся.

-Господи, мэм…

-Все нормально, милый. У шефа свои методы, у меня свои и работают они примерно одинаково.

-С Литтоном?- пожала плечами Энни.

-Мерзкий слизняк,- поморщилась Саманта.- Лучше с его папой.

Крис подавился кофе, который принесла Энни.

-Господи, мэм!

-Крис, я бы переспала с тобой, только от тебя информации я не дождусь,- Саманта встала и отошла к своему столу.

-У меня будет сердечный приступ,- шепнул бедолага Скелтон Энни.

-Где народ? – Саманта порылась в столе и достала косметичку.

-Восемь утра, мэм, еще очень рано,- ответил Крис.

-Н-да?- Саманта прошла мимо него и вышла из офиса.

-В его кабинете?- переспросила Энни коллегу.

-Я бы туда и под дулом револьвера просто так не пошел,- передернул плечами Крис. – А спать – тем более.

-Странные методы,- Энни приподняла брови.

-Но они работают,- Крис погасил сигарету и закинул в рот жвачку.- Переспать с Литтоном… Бр-р-р…

Хант явился под конец рабочего дня, грозный, насупленный и благоухающий парами виски и сигарет.

-Джонс! – рявкнул он на Саманту, мгновенно оценив обстановку – копы мирно сидели на своих местах, писали отчеты, которые давно надо было сдать, Саманта и Энни разглядывали модные журналы и обсуждали фасоны платьев.- Ко мне в кабинет!

-О, блин, началось! – вздохнула Саманта, поднимаясь.

-Какого черта ты сбежала из больницы, какого черта здесь богадельня, какого черта нет Криса и какого черта ты звонила Литтону? – выпалил он, падая в кресло даже не раздеваясь, уверенным жестом выуживая из стола бутылку и стакан.

-Выписалась, все работают, я отпустила и мне нужны результаты вскрытия,- отрапортовала она. – Как Сэм и Рей?

-Один плохо, второй отправлен домой,- проворчал Хант, отпивая из стакана.

-И который как? Я тебе не гадалка.

-Рей плохо – он едва очнулся и побежал ловить двух идиотов, воюющих со своими же коллегами и собственным начальником. Тайлера я отвез домой лично.

-А как сам?

-Порхаю как мотылек,- осклабился он.

-А пить тебе не вредно?

-Детка, ты мне не мама и не жена, слава богу, так что отвали с претензиями. Мне Тайлера хватило – всю дорогу нудел про медицину и что-то там, влияющее на мозг, печень и прочее.

-Хочешь осложнений – валяй,- она пожала плечами.

-Слушай, отвали,- поморщился он.- Это тебя и парней накачали под завязку, а я чист как стеклышко.

-И от радости решил надраться? Ладно, нечего меня сверлить глазами. Помоги мне выцарапать отчеты криминалистов и патологоанатома у Литтона – он меня вроде бы как вежливо послал.

-И правильно сделал. Какого черта тебе нужен отчет?

-Хочу знать, что было в голове Алана, что в крови, желудке и прочих частях его тела.

-Джонс, я сегодня уже говорил тебе, что ты чокнутая?

-Только что, а теперь дай мне зеленый свет.

-Нет.

-Что? То есть как это нет?!

-Так. И мне некогда.

-Эй, стоять! Ты явился в офис чтобы выпить и дать мне пинка под зад?

-Я явился проверить работу команды – из тебя начальник никудышный, у меня так тихо никогда не было и надеюсь, что при моей жизни не будет. Баба управляет отделом! Господи боже!

-Ладно, не кипятись. Куда собрался?

-Джонс, ты меня пугаешь – ты как жвачка.

-Хуже и мне нужен отчет.

-Нет, я уже сказал.

-Да и мне плевать на то, что ты сказал.

Хант вздохнул.

-Так, у меня встреча с одним типом из информаторов. Предлагаю следующее – едем вместе, на месте все решаем.

-И ты дашь мне отчет?

-Я его тебе не дам, у меня его нет! Джонс, смажь шестеренки в мозгах и шевели задницей. Марш к машине и жди меня там.

Саманта вздохнула взяла со спинки своего стула куртку и вышла, кивнув Энни.

-Картрайт, сделай мне по-быстрому кофе! – раздался громогласный приказ из кабинета.

Если бы Саманта курила, она бы сейчас как раз занималась травлей своего организма, а так приходилось стоять около Кортины, облокотившись на ее крышу и ждать явления Ханта народу и ей лично.

-Джонс, бросай замашки шлюхи,- раздался голос Ханта. – Хотя нет, снимись лучше в порно-журнале на развороте.

-Слушай, не езди по ушам – ты в перерывах бьешь морды всему, что подозрительно выглядит, а я трахаюсь с тем, что выглядит привлекательно, правда тебе везет чаще и больше, зато мне меньше, но с большим удовлетворением.

-Я заметил,- Хант сел в машину и надел перчатки.

-И куда едем?

-Ждать информатора, а потом следить за новым открывшимся клубом.

-Как скажешь.

Кортина рванула с места.

-И это место встречи? – Саманта осмотрела место – унылые хранилища рядом с причалом.

-Ты ожидала ресторан, шампанское и свечи? – Хант прищурился на нее.

-Если от тебя, то нет, если так, то… тоже нет. И если ожидание включает в себя сидение в машине, я сваливаю.

-Интересно, куда?

-Гулять, разминаться. Я серьезно, я не собираюсь сидеть в консервной банке, когда во мне бурлят витамины и еще черте что, что в меня влили и вкололи.

-Сиди и жди. Ты коп и это твоя работа.

Саманта поморщилась, но промолчала.

Через десять минут пристального внимания к хранилищам, она готова была застонать от скуки.

-Знаешь, а ты в напарниках гораздо лучше Тайлера,- вдруг сказал Хант, не глядя на нее.

-Ну спасибо.

-Ты тише.

-Я могу быть очень громкой, но не когда мне скучно до смерти.

-Мне тоже. Мне как-то не хватает привычного бормотания о правилах допросов и езды по ушам в стиле Сэмми-боя.

-Ничем не могу помочь, я не он.

Хант пожал плечами и откинулся к двери машины.

-Ладно, не хочешь говорить, тогда следи, если что – разбуди.

-Как скажешь.

Она бросила на него взгляд – он устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза – и отвернулась к лобовому стеклу.

Ночь обещалась быть очень длинной.

Ноги затекали от сидения на одном месте, пришлось возиться, чтобы размять усталые конечности.

Хант спал, отвернувшись от девушки и сложив руки на животе, посапывая во сне.

-Одуванчик,- тихо фыркнула Саманта, оценив картину и снова прокляв все на свете – длинная светлая челка лежала так соблазнительно, что ее так и хотелось убрать с лица мужчины. Пришлось спешно думать о малоприятных вещах, чтобы когда Хант бы проснулся, он не придушил ее на месте за собственное изнасилование.

Особенно напрягаться не пришлось – душа болела за ссору с Сэмом. Он не был подарком небес, но все-таки оставался единственным из близких людей. До чертиков хотелось взять мобильник и позвонить ему, вот только мобильников еще не было и она как-то не удосужилась узнать номер его телефона.

Странно, но почему-то именно в компании Ханта хотелось свернуться на сидении и уснуть. Соблазн привалиться к мужчине был слишком велик, соблазн выйти и размять ноги – еще больше, но ни того, ни другого делать было нельзя.

Она наклонилась и оперлась о приборную панель, глядя в ночь.

Скучно.

В час ночи она готова была начать убивать. Но именно в самую страшную минуту отчаяния неслышно подъехала еще одна машина.

Саманта толкнула шефа в бок.

-Подъем, Золушка, злая мачеха на проводе.

-Он быстрее, чем я думал,- совершенно бодрым голосом, будто и не спал вовсе, произнес Хант, мгновенно открывая глаза и выходя из машины. – И я тебе не Золушка.

-Я его точно убью,- Саманта проследила высокую фигуру шефа, приближающуюся к довольно низкорослой кого-то неизвестного.

На всякий случай, она открыла двери и вышла, размяв ноги и наблюдая за мужчинами. Визитер что-то передал Ханту и кивнул в сторону девушки. Она поняла, что в целом нарушила полсотни правил, выдала себя, подвела шефа, но когда Хант вернулся и сел в машину, он ничего не сказал.

-Теперь в клуб,- он бросил пакет в отделение для перчаток.

Саманта промолчала, ожидая справедливой выволочки.

Кортина отъехала.

-Серьезно, Джонс, ты лучшее, с кем я вел слежку,- она молча приподняла бровь.- Я так спал только под боком жены,- она так же молча стиснула зубы.- Даже Рей ведет себя более шумно,- она вздохнула.- Есть хочешь?

-Нет.

-А я хочу.

Он купил два гамбургера и два бумажных стаканчика кофе.

-Что теперь?- поинтересовалась она, когда он вернулся в машину.

-Перерыв и в клуб, я уже говорил.

Он зашуршал оберткой.

-Тайлер говорит, что я храплю,- он откусил кусок бургера и отпил кофе.

-Женись на нем,- бесцветно ответила девушка.

-Я храплю?

-Храпишь, сопишь и пускаешь слюни – тогда я начинаю думать, что ты видишь во сне гамбургеры и пиво.

-Виски, - поправил ее он. – Что такая кислая?

-Не выспалась.

-Кофе хочешь?

-Нет, спасибо.

-Джонс, слежка – важный аспект работы копа и это не весело.

-Я поняла и вроде как не жалуюсь.

-Хуже – ты портишь мне аппетит своим кислым видом.

-Потерпишь – сам меня затащил.

-Я приказал, а не затаскивал, я тебе не бойфренд, мечтающий перепихнуться на заднем сидении папочкиной машины.

Саманта медленно повернула голову в его сторону.

-Ты нарочно или издеваешься?

-Да что опять не так?!

-Пока я торчала взаперти, мимо меня пробежала стая собак – одна течная сука и семь кобелей. Так вот что, шеф, один кобель запрыгнул на сук течение получаса наблюдала за процессом совокупления этих милых друзей человека. И знаешь что? Лучше бы это были ежики – они мельче, и секс у них интереснее. Нет, меня это не возбудило, я просто позавидовала суке – семь самцов на какую-то облезлую шавку, а у меня не жизнь, а сплошные обломы, а мой последний парень вообще пытался убить моих друзей, меня и моего шефа каким-то странным изощренным способом, а я, дура, отказалась трахнуться с ним в наше последнее свидание, а теперь мне так больно, что я готова выть, но нет, я же не жалуюсь, я покорно терплю многочасовое сидение в машине, вместо того, чтобы гонять на моем байке по городу, слушать музыку ночи или просто спать в своей кроватке или найти какого-нибудь самца и трахнуть его, потому что ничего другого я не умею, у меня не выходит быть такой же женственной и нежной как Энни и найти себе приличного парня как Сэм, потому, что женственности во мне никогда не было, нет и не будет, хотя я все-таки женщина и хочу нормальных отношений, и чтобы во мне хоть кто-нибудь еще кроме моего ныне покойного бойфренда увидел женщину. Нет, определенно, я в полном порядке, шеф.

Хант замер с недоеденным гамбургером около рта.

-Так, прекрасно, ты испортила мне аппетит,- он выкинул пищу из окна машины, допил кофе из второго стаканчика и швырнул оба контейнера туда же.- Едем в клуб.


	21. Chapter 21

Клуб представлял из себя трехэтажное роскошное здание.

-Что-то мне это напоминает клуб Уоррена,- проворчал Хант, выходя из машины.

-Ты здесь не был?- удивилась Саманта. - У него название такое… скромное… «Universe».

-Клуб открылся вчера и раздача леденцов прошла мимо меня,- он вытащил из нагрудного кармана полицейский жетон, подойдя к охраннику.- Старший детектив-инспектор Хант,- представился он.- Детектив Джонс со мной.

Охранник молча кивнул и пропустил их внутрь.

-У меня какое-то странное ощущение дежа вю,- сказала она, ловко лавируя между танцующими.

Саманта скисла снова – клуб, значит наркотики, Хант наверняка понесется вышибать двери хозяину, бить того, требовать отчетов и взятки – коп с прогнившей душой.

-Пощебетать с главным,- сообщил Хант, показав жетон двум громилам около широкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.- Со мной,- кивнул он на девушку.

-Снова начнешь вести себя как ковбой в салуне?- устало поинтересовалась та, когда они поднялись выше грохочущего шума танцплощадки.

-Совершенно необязательно,- сказал он и по-человечески открыл дверь.- Так, господа, пришел король прайда! - сообщил он в своем стиле, чем компенсировал ненанесение ущерба двери.- Мистер Дин Хаббл?

-Совершенно верно, инспектор,- из-за стола поднялся высокий светловолосый мужчина с глубоким шрамом на левой щеке от глаза до челюсти.- Все ждал, когда Вы заглянете.

-Ближе к делу, мистер Хаббл,- взял темп Хант.- Это мой город, здесь мои правила и Вы будете по ним играть…

Саманта вошла в кабинет, кивнув мужчине.

-Детектив Джонс, сэр,- представилась она.- Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Пока Хант разъяснял правила, она осматривалась: ковры, мореное дерево мебели, спокойные неброские цвета обстановки – вроде бы ничего излишне помпезного, словно дома в гостиной, картины на стенах – что-то неясное, размытое, но почему-то очень знакомое. Эмблема над рабочим столом хозяина клуба привлекла внимание девушки куда больше.

-Хаббл, Вселенная, теперь этот логотип,- пробормотала она.

-Прости?- обернулся к ней Хант.

-Мистер Хаббл, не боитесь иска от американцев? – задала она вопрос, чуть улыбнувшись.- Все же было нехорошо и крайне неосмотрительно с Вашей стороны брать у них нечто очень важное для их истории.

-Простите, не понял?- лицо мужчины было спокойным даже после общения с Хантом.

-Логотип НАСА,- она ткнула в синий круг с красной лентой о двух концах и россыпью звезд на синем фоне. – Отличие есть, но минимальное – не хватает спутника, ну знаете, незавершенный овал. Количество звезд не совпадает, а так можно подумать, что я попала на экскурсию.

-Джонс, ты в порядке?- Хант прищурился на нее.

-В полном.

-Пойди, погуляй,- приказал Хант, сверкнув на нее глазами.

-Чувствуйте себя как дома, детектив Джонс,- мягко произнес Хаббл.

-Спасибо,- она неслышно вышла.

Хант наверняка полезет доказывать свое непреложное право быть везде и знать все, а ей все эти кошачьи бои парней интересны мало. Хаббл был красив – первое, что она заметила. Безусловно дорогой, но выглядящий довольно просто костюм, начищенная до блеска обувь, запах хорошего парфюма вперемешку с привычными запахами клуба и кабинета, нетипичная прическа для выходца семидесятых, когда в моде были длинные волосы, а Хаббл носил довольно стильную даже по меркам двадцать первого века стрижку с длинной челкой. И шрам… шрам, как известно, украшает мужчину. Он не портил мужественное лицо, скорее наоборот, придавал шарм. Мужчина притягивал к себе магнитом. По шкале чувствометра такой мог бы соперничать даже с Хантом, но было явно видно, что ему этого было не нужно. Ни одним движением, ни единым жестом он не показал ни тревоги за свое заведение, ни подобострастия перед копом, ни желания купить наглого инспектора.

И картины… странные полуразмытые картины, которые Саманта уже где-то видела. В целом не любитель абстракций, она вспоминала уверенные мазки кисти художника – словно оживали забытые образы. Что-то очень знакомое.

Она изучила второй этаж – довольно стильные приват-комнаты, мягкая музыка, красивые девушки. Жетон копа творил чудеса или просто Хаббл успел предупредить своих людей – Саманта ходила куда угодно беспрепятственно.

Но больше всего ее интересовал третий этаж, куда ее тянуло со страшной силой. Главные ответы на все вопросы, если таковые существовали, находились именно там – в полумраке и особой музыки, отличить которую от той, что играла в приват-комнатах могло лишь чуткое ухо человека, знающего тонкости.

Охраны между этажами не было, видимо, уже со второго этажа начиналась зона, доступная избранным.

Саманта не ошиблась ни на миг, осторожно приоткрыв дверь – в приглушенном свете, покачиваясь в мягких волнах музыки, извивались два тела в любовной схватке. Песня секса – воздух искрил между ними. Саманта не могла оторвать глаз от гибких тел и стоны любовников были для ее ушей подобны музыке.

Она не стала мешать, закрыв двери.

Все встало на свои места, но если Хант пронюхает, будет очень много криков и воинственных поз.

-Я буду рад видеть Вас в любое время, инспектор,- раздался голос со второго этажа. Саманта спустилась вниз. Хаббл пожимал руку Ханта. Тот выглядел вполне миролюбиво, совершенно несвойственно для него.

Девушка сглотнула вставший в горле комок – еще одно грехопадение, еще один купленный коп.

-Мэм,- Хаббл заметил ее, но и бровью не повел, увидев ее на третьем этаже.- Рад буду видеть Вас в моем клубе.

-У Вас очень… я бы сказала, что у Вас потрясающе. Здесь как дома, мистер Хаббл,- заметила она искренне. Хант приподнял бровь, выжидающе глядя на нее.

-Рад, что Вам понравилось,- поблагодарил Хаббл с легким кивком головы, не теряя стати.

-У Вас… я хочу сказать, Вы наверняка позаботились о безопасном… о безопасности Ваших гостей?- она спустилась по лестнице и подошла к мужчине, взглянув в его глаза и отметив удивительный синий оттенок радужки.

-Могу лично гарантировать безопасность каждого гостя,- заверил мужчина.

-Вы очень… словом, у Вас смелые идеи, мне это импонирует,- она улыбнулась.

Хант шумно вздохнул рядом.

-Благодарю, мэм.

-Всего доброго, мистер Хаббл,- она подала руку для прощания.

-Надеюсь, что увижу Вас снова, детектив,- мужчина коснулся ее ладони своей, чуть сжав ее пальцы.

-Если мой шеф позволил бы, я бы приходила ежедневно, но боюсь, мне не хватит жалованья для такого места.

Хаббл улыбнулся – шрам как будто прорезал его щеку, но это выглядело не отталкивающе, а как-то… возбуждающе. Возможно, в другой обстановке, в ярком дневном свете все было бы иначе, но не здесь.

-Джонс, на выход,- Хант развернулся на каблуках, кивнув Хабблу.- Мистер Хаббл…

-Сэр,- кивнул тот.- Мэм.

-Доброй ночи,- Саманта кивнула и побежала вслед за шефом, который легкой пританцовывающей походкой плыл сквозь толпу танцующих. Грация большой кошки, движения хищника – Хант подхватил какую-то красотку прямо посреди танца и наклонил ее над полом в каком-то немыслимом па. Девушка взвизгнула, зарделась, но когда мужчина поднял ее, прижал на миг к себе, Саманта заметила, что вид счастливицы такой, будто она готова немедленно снять трусики и отдаться этому человеку прямо на танцполе.

-Шлюха,- буркнула Саманта, отчаянно завидуя красотке – еще бы, с ее длинными блондинистыми волосами до талии, таким вырезом на груди, что даже Саманта захотела такую же себе, в умопомрачительно короткой юбке, на каблуках… вот вроде бы так же могла выглядеть Саманта, но ей явно не хватало мощной волны женственности и кокетства, присущей блондинке.

Хант уже скрылся в дверях, успев ущипнуть за задницу очередную красотку, а Саманта уныло плелась сзади. Настроение испортилось окончательно. Хант мог ее дразнить, но хотел он этих разодетых… раздетых девчонок своего времени, куда байкер будущего не вписывалась ни в малейшей степени.

Она догнала его у Кортины, где он курил, мечтательно глядя куда-то вдаль.

Саманта молча села в машину. Спустя миг Хант опустился на сидение, рванув машину с места.

-Даже не поинтересуешься, куда мы теперь? – спросил он, покосившись на девушку.

-Нет. Ты шеф, тебе карты в руки.

Он свернул в сторону, затормозив у кафе.

-Выходи.

Она безропотно вышла, сунув руки в карманы и не глядя на него.

-Пошли,- он открыл перед ней дверь кафе, пропуская внутрь. – Садись.

Она села за столик, по-прежнему не глядя на него, стиснув зубы.

-Мне как всегда,- заказал Хант подошедшему официанту.- Джонс, что будешь?

-Ничего, я лучше подожду в машине,- она встала.

-Сядь!- резко приказал он. Она тяжко вздохнула и рухнула на стул.- Что опять не так? Долго ты будешь ездить мне по мозгам своим кислым видом?

-Очень надеюсь, что уже недолго,- она уставилась в стол.

-Все, беру свои слова обратно – Тайлер по сравнению с тобой хоть и зануда, но он веселый ублюдок, а ты…

-Что? – она хмуро взглянула на него.- Говори. Давай, Хант, скажи мне, что я ни черта не женщина, что меня можно пускать вперед как ищейку, но даже в юбке я прежде всего коп, что я страшна как смертный грех, что я ненавижу клубы и работаю с продажным говнюком, берущим взятки,- сказала она мрачно.- Еще одно крушение идеала я как-нибудь переживу.

-Все дело в этом? – он кивнул официанту, поставившему перед ним тарелку с бифштексом, жареной картошкой и бокал пива.

-Во всем сразу,- она отвернулась.

-Я не брал взятки, если тебя это так волнует,- он закинул в рот картошку.

-Ты светился как будто сорвал банк.

-Хаббл просто нормальный мужик, он конечно не идеал, но этот ублюдок нормальный мужик, мы нашли общий язык с этим педиком и он обещал сотрудничать и сообщать о подозрительных личностях.

-Он не педик,- поправила она.

-Слушай, какого черта ты все переводишь на…

-Он не педик, я только хотела сказать, что у него нормальная ориентация.

-Иисусе, Джонс, тебя не поймешь. А я при чем?

-Хотела убедиться, что ты отошел от взяточничества, только и всего.

-И как – убедилась? Поверила?

-Нет, но ты довольно убедителен когда врешь в глаза.

-Хочешь проверить мои карманы? – разозлился он.

-Нет, не буду доставлять тебе удовольствия повозить меня потом носом, кроме того из меня не важный карманник.

-Но ты спросила, хотя могла бы продолжать подозревать,- заметил он.

-Проверяла свою степень доверия к тебе,- она откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди.- Хотя больше твою ко мне.

-Хорошо, а теперь скажи, что там обнаружила в клубе,- он отпил из бокала.

-Людей, странные картины, как будто из Интернета,- она покачала головой на его немой вопрос,- не бери в голову, просто похоже на фото галактик или созвездий. Эмблему НАСА… вообще, я бы не отказалась работать не в королевстве, а в Штатах - пришельцы и все такое, но раз уж Манчестер семидесятых, пусть так.

-Это все или еще что-то?- он разрезал бифштекс и положил в рот кусок.

Саманта ответила не сразу, словно борясь с собой и совестью.

-Хаббл делец, как ты сказал. Мои вопросы относительно безопасности имели иной смысл.

-Продолжай.

-Он… в общем, клуб – отчасти нелегален, как я подозреваю. Третий этаж для вип-гостей не совсем то, что принято в таких заведениях. Это… в общем, там комнаты для мальчиков.

-То есть?- как-то странно потребовал Хант.

-Приват-комнаты для геев.

-Думал, что из тебя придется вытаскивать клещами,- довольно заметил Хант.

-Что? Ты знал?- вскинулась она.- Какого черта тогда надо было устраивать это шоу с допросом?

-Проверял твою степень доверия мне,- невозмутимо ответил он.- И я более чем доволен, а теперь сделай заказ и расслабься.

-На сегодня дела закончены?- вместо этого спросила она.

-Более чем.

-Отлично, спокойной ночи,- она встала.

-Мне можно хотя бы доесть?

-Я прогуляюсь до дома пешком, развеюсь от влияния одного слишком много о себе возомнившего мерзавца, устраивающего проверку на вшивость подчиненным особенно после того, через что пришлось пройти. Спокойной ночи, шеф,- она вышла из кафе под пристальным взглядом мужчины, тем не менее продолжившего есть.

Какая разница, что это за место? И какая разница, куда идти, если все дороги приведут если не в Рим, то на работу?

Хант знал Хаббла и соврал, что клуб открылся вчера и ему не дали леденец на палочке. Саманта была уверена, что Хант переспал с половиной Манчестера, у кого были более-менее красивые сиськи и длинные ноги. Плевать, ей-то что? У нее жизнь… жизнь ли? Все вокруг летит ко всем чертям, единственный парень, с которым было хорошо едва не убил ее и ее коллег, Хант отчет естественно не даст и вообще постарается оградить ее от этого дела – с него станется, с Сэмом она поругалась, работу ненавидит, копов тоже, она в который раз одна против всего мира… пора привыкать, Тайлер-Джонс, у тебя даже фамилию отобрали ради удобства.

Пройдя квартал, она узнала место – еще три квартала и она дома… дома… в месте, куда ее занесла судьба, которое не было домом.

Дойдя до квартиры, она взглянула на дверь по соседству, и вошла к себе.

Страшно хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и больше не просыпаться.

-Ты опоздала и выглядишь хуже моей бабушки,- сообщил Хант, едва она появилась на работе.

-Уверена, она святая женщина с ангельским терпением, если у нее такой внук,- мрачно ответила Саманта, проходя к себе за стол и стараясь не смотреть на коллег.

-Кофе хочешь?- к ней подошла Энни.

-Нет, спасибо. Лучше чашу яду или гильотину – ненавижу людей.

-Я только хотела помочь,- обиделась девушка.

-Энни! Черт, Энни, прости, - Саманта вскочила.- Извини, что сорвалась. Я не хотела.

-Ничего, это должно быть реакция организма,- мягко улыбнулась девушка.- Точно не хочешь кофе?

-Нет, спасибо. Я просто поработаю.

Хант высунулся из кабинета.

-Зайди ко мне.

Она прошла мимо Сэма, старательно делавшего вид, что не заметил ее, осторожно похлопала по плечу Рея, Криса и зашла в кабинет.

-Навести сегодня Хаббла,- сказал Хант, сидя в кресле и просматривая папки с делами.

-Прости?

-Ты, как видно, питаешь страсть ко всему необычному, вот и навести сегодня этот чертов клуб, разузнай что к чему.

-И за каким же чертом, если ты меня обвел вокруг пальца?

-Я не обводил! Ладно, я знаю Хаббла и не спрашивай откуда, но нужен был незамыленный взгляд на его заведение. Если бы что – я бы шею свернул ублюдку и прикрыл его клуб.

-Дело в геях?

-Джонс, причем тут геи?

-У тебя на них личный зуб?

-Твою мать, завязывай с наркотой!

-Да как скажешь. И что мне там искать? Плетки, наручники и страпоны, не прошедшие санитарно-эпидемиологический контроль? Просроченные любриканты?

Хант тяжело вздохнул.

-Чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем больше считаю, что у тебя что ни мысль – то о сексе.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо.

-Пока не знаю. Тайлер!- крикнул он.

-Я молодая женщина и я думаю о сексе ровно столько, сколько мне требуется. И на кой черт тебе Тайлер?

-Будете работать в паре, мне некогда. Тайлер, твою мать!

Дверь кабинета распахнулась.

-Берешь секси-герл и дуешь в клуб «Universe»,- он швырнул на стол карточку.- Смотришь, изучаешь, по прибытии докладываешь. Все.

-Хорошо, - Сэм взял карточку и тут же вышел.

-Джонс, придать ускорение?- любезно спросил Хант.

-Ты обещал мне отчет патологоанатома на Гилла,- напомнила она.

-Нет, не обещал.

-Ты сказал, что я еду с тобой, а потом ты мне даешь зеленый свет.

-Джонс, я сказал, что мы решим все на месте, я не говорил, что я тебе его достану.

-Динамщик,- она вздохнула. – Нет, не динамщик – просто мужик, такой же как и все.

-Я лучший,- буркнул Хант, уже забыв про девушку и закапываясь в папки.- Все, вон отсюда.

Саманта вышла.

Сэм молча ожидал ее в машине – Lotus был, конечно, не Кортиной, но и Сэму, и Саманте было наплевать.

Девушка молча села и Сэм тут же тронул машину с места.

В клубе было еще гаже, чем в машине – Сэм зашел к Хабблу, а она осталась одна, вздохнув и зайдя на третий этаж.

Фактически, Сэм только попросил ее проверить здание - на этом разговоры закончились. Она впервые видела мужчину в таком холодно-равнодушно-обиженном состоянии после больницы. Она радовалась, что с ним все хорошо, что его организм сумел справиться с наркотиком, но не могла простить ему слов о погибшем Алане, хотя и понимала, что отчасти он прав – Алан зашел слишком далеко.

В приват-комнатах было тихо – все-таки день, для грехопадения еще рано.

Она осмотрела комнаты – все чисто, красиво, ни пылинки. В небольших нишах в стенах - презервативы.

Проходя мимо дивана, она обернулась к зеркалу, глядя на себя так, как будто впервые увидела – из глубины зеркала на нее смотрела высокая темноволосая девушка с усталыми глазами, стройной фигурой, длинными ногами, с минимумом макияжа, который только подчеркивал глаза и губы. Вполне симпатичная девушка – не порно-модель, не мисс Великобритания, но и не сказать, что обычная. Саманта вздохнула, глядя на себя – кожаные брюки, сапоги на небольшом каблуке, из которых она почти не вылезала, водолазка-свитер и кожаная куртка – не то, чтобы не женственно, но так девушке тридцати лет одеваться можно было в будущем, а не здесь, в мире мини-юбок, колготок и туфелек на «скале».

Тихий стук раздался в дверь.

-Простите, что мешаю, детектив Джонс, но Ваш коллега, детектив Тайлер, просил передать, что будет ждать Вас в машине,- произнес Хаббл, не заходя внутрь.

-Спасибо, мистер Хаббл,- кивнула она, отходя от зеркала.- У Вас тут действительно как дома.

-Могу я сказать, что не сталкивался с женщиной-детективом столько привлекательной внешности? – учтиво заметил он.

-Можете и спасибо за комплимент,- улыбнулась она.- Иногда мне действительно необходимо напоминать, что я женщина, а то я как-то это забываю.

-Вы привлекательная женщина в сложной работе, детектив Джонс.

Он не лил мед в уши, по его тону нельзя было сказать, что он ставил цель охмурить копа или просто женщину. Нет, Хаббл вел себя как джентльмен, если забыть владельцем какого заведения он являлся.

-Спасибо. Вы красивый мужчина, мистер Хаббл.

-Просто Дин.

-Исключено, сэр, я на работе.

-О, тысяча извинений, мэм. И… я не настолько красив – шрам украшает мужчину, только не такой,- он дернул обезображенной щекой.

-Поверьте, как женщина я оцениваю Вас как очень красивого мужчину.

-Благодарю, мэм. А как полицейский?

-Одинаково, сэр. Простите, мне нужно уходить. Снова очень рада была Вас видеть, сэр,- она протянула руку, но мужчина наклонился и коснулся ее губами.

-Взаимно, мэм.

Он не покупал и не соблазнял, отсутствие кольца говорило о его свободе, но… одно дело крутить любовь с байкером тире копом, совсем другое с владельцем клуба – Хант оторвал бы ей не только голову, но и яичники, узнай он, во что она ввязалась.

-Доброго дня, сэр,- она почти выбежала из приват-комнаты.

-Приходите вечером, мэм,- донеслось ей в спину.

Нет, она не придет. Пора провести границы дозволенного и прекратить все отношения с этим миром. Она одиночка, все мужчины, с которыми у нее были романы, плохо кончают, так что лучше быть одиночкой и молча плакать в подушку по единственному, кого она по-настоящему любила, тем более, что уже скоро Рождество, нужно готовиться, купить платье, чтобы быть самой неотразимой, чтобы понравиться ему, чтобы…

-Все в порядке?- Сэм ожидал ее около машины.

-Да,- коротко ответила она.

Машина отъехала от клуба.

Хант был удовлетворен как после хорошего секса и даже больше – отдел наконец закончил текущие отчеты, сегодня вечером был турнир по дартсу между отделом А и отделом Б, Джонс ходила мрачнее тучи, Тайлер наконец заткнулся и не лез в душу бесконечным нытьем, но воздух был наэлектризован. Не столько между самим Хантом и Джонс, сколько между Джонс и Тайлером. Эти двое даже не смотрели друг на друга ни когда уходили, ни в течение дня, ни под вечер, когда Джонс вернулась в офис, благоухая виски, что было на нее совершенно не похоже.

Саманта попросила Сэма об одолжении – высадить ее около паба. Сэм не стал говорить о том, что Хант ее порвет на флаг в случае явки на работу в состоянии опьянения, что алкоголь и ослабленный организм приведут к серьезным последствиям – девушка выглядела как кандидат в покойники. Сэм просто велел совести и голосу разума заткнуться и сделал как она просила.

-Встретимся в офисе,- сказал он, но, не услышав ответа, вздохнул и уехал.

Саманта зашла в паб в полной прострации.

-Добрый день, леди!- поприветствовал Нельсон, протирая бокалы.- Вы решились потравить себя днем? На Вас не похоже.

-Я сама на себя мало похожа, мой друг,- она подошла к стойке и взглянула на темнокожего мужчину.- Сделай мне что угодно, лишь бы крепкое. И не говори мне больше, что я леди – так говорят женщинам, а я солдат, коп, черте что, кто угодно вплоть до киборга, но не женщина.

-Что-то случилось, звезда?- он подал ей стакан виски.

-Да, думаю, звезда скоро погаснет. Это случается со звездами время от времени,- она опрокинула в себя содержимое стакана, поморщившись.- Звезда, мой друг, это всего лишь скопление раскаленного газа – вблизи ничего красивого, хотя с поверхности планеты это действительно здорово. Короче, смотреть на звезды лучше издалека и чем дальше, тем лучше. Звезды обжигают до смерти.

-Вы меня пугаете, леди. Скажите Нельсону, что стряслось, быть может, я смогу помочь.

-Для начала повтори, а потом… видишь ли, друг мой, я попала сюда, мне здесь нравится, но так случилось, что я сильно изменилась, как будто ослабили поводок и я сорвалась с цепи. Байки, беготня, оружие, драки, гонки… это здорово держит в тонусе, но есть кое-что еще, что не входило в мои планы, что здорово подкосило меня.

-Любовь?- понял он.

-Именно. Чертово проклятое чувство, с которым мне патологически не везет. У меня был любимый, Нельсон, самый лучший мужчина в мире, в мирах. Несовершенный слава богу, но и я как-то не похожа на Деву Марию. Но его убили. И знаешь, что хуже всего? Здесь я не на той стороне, так уж выпали карты,- она отпила из стакана.- Хотя я в целом тоже не жалуюсь, но… я не солдат, Нельсон, я устала. Я очень устала воевать на стороне, которая мне не нужна. Я не борец за добро и справедливость, я не Джеймс Бонд или Лара Крофт, я… не знаю, кто я, но я женщина. Я просто женщина, которой иногда хочется послать всех к черту и быть как все.

-Позволю себе заметить, мэм, что Вы самая сильная женщина из всех, кого я знаю,- сказал Нельсон.

-Я хочу быть слабой,- вздохнула Саманта.- Знаешь, вся эта ерунда – платья, туфли, оборочки, бантики, кокетство, вздохи, романтика… у меня ничего этого нет, я так привыкла, но это не значит, что я этого не хочу. И знаешь, что хуже всего этого? Я снова потеряла того, кого успела полюбить. Он погиб.

-Я слышал, что Вас держали в заложниках, но я не знал, что это был Ваш возлюбленный,- осторожно произнес Нельсон.

-Был. Я доверилась ему, я полюбила впервые за пять чертовых долгих лет и я почти расслабилась, думая, что нашла хоть какое-то счастье. Из-за него я поругалась с единственным другом, из-за него чуть не убила другого… знаешь, у меня вообще нет друзей и подруг, но Сэм…

Она понурилась.

-О, не переживайте, мэм, Сэм отличный парень, он все понимает и переживает из-за ссоры куда больше, чем Вы думаете,- чуть улыбнулся он.

-Откуда ты знаешь? Он сегодня делает вид, что меня нет.

-Он заходил утром и вид у него был неважный. Только не говорите ему, что я сказал Вам.

-Он замечательный,- согласилась Саманта.- В том и дело, что ближе его у меня никого нет, но я просто не умею удерживать около себя тех, кто мне дорог. Есть и еще один – он настоящее бедствие, он издевается надо мной, он знает, что я чувствую – по-моему, это все уже давно поняли, кроме него. Нет, он, наверное, тоже понял, но он не видит во мне женщину. Впрочем, мне ли удивляться – я даже юбки носить толком не умею. Он предпочитает леди, как ты говоришь, чтобы прическа, платье, макияж, взгляд с поволокой, томность, кокетство. Вот с такими он обходителен, а я… Я видела его с женщиной такого описания – мне было почти физически больно. Я думала, что боль души это ерунда, но… Знаешь, есть кое-что еще. Алан, тот самый мужчина, что держал нас в заложниках… я уверена, что найду в отчетах какую-нибудь гадость про него, но я заранее ничему не верю. Алан был мне другом, с ним было легко, он был таким же как я, как Сэм. Никто этого не видел, но Алан… он дарил мне цветы, умел шептать романтические глупости. Господи, как мне не хватает такой заботы!- она закрыла ладонями лицо.

-Я уверен, что Вы найдете рыцаря, который позаботится о Вас,- сказал Нельсон.

-Не думаю. Рыцари вымерли раньше динозавров, Нельсон. Меня как будто выжигают изнутри, как будто разрывают на куски, только я не знаю за что. После смерти Джона, моего любимого, моего единственного человека, все пошло кувырком. Когда я встретила Алана, я думала, что жизни налаживается, но нет. История повторяется, ночами мучают такие кошмары, что мне скоро придется красить волосы, чтобы скрыть седину, даже байк не радует. Что со мной, Нельсон? Когда все это прекратится и боль пройдет?

-Если бы знать, моя леди,- тот облокотился на стойку.- Поговорите с Сэмом, он тоже не в своей тарелке.

-Я даже не знаю, как к нему подойти после того, что наговорила. Он тоже против Алана – я его не виню, нас здорово потрепало, а тут еще наркотики… Он не говорил, что Алан нас накачал по уши?

-Нет, мэм,- нахмурился Нельсон.

-Я очнулась как будто в темноте, это был ад наяву. Я стреляла в того, кого… - она замерла.- Впрочем, как я сказала, ему на меня наплевать и слава богу. Сэм видел свою девушку… они… они расстались.

-Я не специалист, но может быть… простите, но может тут поможет врач? – осторожно предложил Нельсон.

-Не думаю, что я бы доверилась врачу. Вот с тобой как-то проще, хотя я наверняка надоела занудством.

-Нет, мэм, я всегда рад помочь такой милой леди.

-Леди, Нельсон? – переспросила она с сомнением.

-Леди, мэм,- уверенно ответил он.- Поговорите с другом так, как говорите со мной, Сэм все поймет, а если не поймет, приходите сюда, я всегда выслушаю Вас.

-Ты необыкновенный человек, Нельсон,- заметила Саманта.- Не будь тебя, я бы точно пустила себе пу… - она побелела.- Алан… я слышала выстрел… Хант сказал, что он погиб…

-Мэм?- Нельсон оббежал стойку.- Вы в порядке, мэм?

-Я не бываю в порядке, но… да, наверное, я в порядке,- она пришла в себя. Не хватало еще напугать бармена. – Думаю, я еще приду, когда получу заключение патологоанатома... если вообще получу. Мне тогда потребуется все самое крепкое, потому, что я обязана его помянуть. Я тоже не проводила его в последний путь как и Джона.

-Мэм, простите, но… если в организме наркотик, алкоголь может навредить,- тихо сказал Нельсон.- Я не хочу причинить Вам боли или зла.

-Не продашь мне выпивку? – она покосилась на него, опустила взгляд на пустой стакан.

-Если бы был выбор, то нет, мэм, простите,- ответил он.- Вы хороший человек, добрая и милая леди с нежным ранимым сердцем, я бы не хотел ранить Вас еще больше.

-Когда разбиты даже осколки сердца, внутри уже нечего ранить, мой друг,- она достала кошелек.

-Не надо, мэм, - отказался он. – За счет заведения.

-Хотя есть что – ранить отказом девушку, с которой провел психологическую помощь,- заметила она, чуть улыбнувшись и кладя купюру на стол.- За виски и просто теплые слова. Лучшее, что согревает – это просто слова друга и поддержка. Спасибо, пойду получать нагоняй от шефа.

-Доброго дня, мэм,- попрощался Нельсон.

Удивительно, но Хант даже не вышел из своего кабинета, когда она пришла спустя час.

Сэм не отрывался от папок, постоянно что-то записывая, Рей с Крисом шептались в углу, Энни печатала, остальные гудели ровным рабочим гулом или валяли дурака.

Поздно вечером, когда все разошлись, Хант вышел из кабинета и позвал Саманту. Вид при этом у него был не важный.

-Днем принесли отчеты эспертов и патологоанатома,- сказал он, передавая конверт в руки девушке.- Я уже видел, так что… Джонс, там нет ничего приятного, я вообще не хотел тебе его отдавать, учитывая твои с ним отношения,- почти извиняющимся тоном сказал он.

-Почему тогда решился? – она смотрела на конверт, боясь его вскрыть.

-Доверие, Джонс,- глухо произнес он.- Твое ко мне доверие, мое – к тебе.

Она надорвала бумагу, вытаскивая листы – руки дрожали от волнения.

-Наркотики в крови? – едва смогла выдохнуть она, прочитав.- Наркотики?!

-Я знал, что Алан сорвался два года назад, но не знал, что настолько,- Хант отошел к окну.

-Какие к чертовой матери наркотики?! – она задыхалась.- Он не был под кайфом – он был байкером, любовником, любимым, не наркоманом! Реакции зрачков не говорили о наркотиках!

-В его карманах нашли ЛСД, которым он накачал тебя и парней. Саманта, мне жаль, но он принимал его постоянно – это разрушало его мозг. Анализы крови говорят, что он был наркоманом со стажем, чудо, что он вообще мог водить.

Она взглянула на него, в глазах закипали слезы.

-Ты говорил, он был тебе другом, как тогда можно говорить такое про друга? Как, Хант?

-Саманта, мне очень жаль,- он не смог заставить себя повернуться к убитой горем девушке.

-Мне нужно видеть его немедленно, прямо сейчас.

-Он похоронен сегодня утром в Блэкпуле.

-Дай мне адрес, хоть что-нибудь, я еду туда.

-Ты не поедешь в таком состоянии,- он повернулся к ней.

-Ты мне никто, чертов коп, не смей говорить мне, что мне делать!- она скомкала конверт и кинула в него.- Он знал о тебе что-то, что тебя пугало и ты убрал его, ты подделал записи и результаты вскрытия. Это ведь ты? Давай, признай, гребаный манипулятор, во что ты играешь! За что его? За что меня?

-Саманта, я богом клянусь, что никогда бы не причинил ему зла, он был моим другом, но он отошел от меня, связался не с тем миром. Послушай меня, прошу,- он протянул к ней руки, намереваясь обнять, но она отшатнулась.

-Он знал кто ты, что ты, он хотел спасти нас, только не знал как. Хотел просто, твою мать, спасти нас от тебя! Кто ты, Хант? Зачем ты ломаешь людей? Чего ты добился, убрав единственного человека, с которым у меня были хоть какие-то, мать твою, отношения?

-Саманта… я знал, что у вас серьезно, это не я, клянусь. Я хотел помочь ему, но он не слушал.

-Замолчи!- застонала она, выронив листки и закрыв лицо ладонями, беззвучно рыдая.- Замолчи! Ненавижу! Как я тебя ненавижу! Всех вас, копов! Как вы смеете так со мной! За что снова!

Она упала на колени, рыдая уже в голос. Он присел рядом с ней, обнял, а когда она начала отбиваться, только молча терпел удары и не выпускал из рук.

-Я хотел помочь, я не мог знать, что он задумал, я клянусь,- говорил он, но она не слышала:

-Это ты! Это ты виноват! Ненавижу!

-Я знаю, что ненавидишь, я понимаю,- она обхватил ее крепче, прижав к себе. Она завыла в его грудь, схватив его за лацканы пиджака.

-За что? Почему снова? Когда все это прекратится? Ну за что опять? Джон, Алан… за что? Господи, за что?!

-Я не знаю, детка, - он поглаживал ее по голове, волосам.- Если бы я мог помочь, я бы все сделал, чтобы избавить тебя от боли.

-Не хочу одной… не могу… я устала… отпусти меня… я хочу умереть… я так больше не выдержу…- всхлипывала она.

-Нет, детка, ты выживешь,- шептал он.- Ты будешь сильной, слабой, какой угодно, но ты будешь жить, обещаю. Ты будешь устраивать мне истерики ежедневно, испытывать мои нервы, мое терпение, бросаться предметами, рано или поздно прикончишь меня моей же пепельницей, - она издала нервный смешок,- но до того счастливого момента с тобой все будет хорошо, даю слово.

-Я докопаюсь до правды, - она взглянула ему в глаза, икая от слез.- Я узнаю все, ты это знаешь. Я не остановлюсь, пока не найду все ответы.

-Знаю,- прошептал он, глядя на нее.- Ты упрямая.

-Я слабая и у меня потекла косметика, и я выгляжу как шлюха, и я не умею носить каблуки и платья, и мне на все наплевать, я даже поругалась с Сэмом из-за Алана, и я идиотка, истеричка и чокнутая сумасшедшая из Гайда.

-Ты сильная, ты красивая, очень красивая девушка, ты выглядишь всегда так, что работа отдела останавливается, едва ты входишь, в юбке ты вызываешь эрекцию вообще у всех, ты сильнее многих мужиков, ты даже сильнее меня… и да, ты чокнутая сумасшедшая из Гайда и на пару с Тайлером вы изводите меня своим стилем работы, но если и есть кто-то действительно стоящий в этом гребаном городе, кто стоит на страже закона и жизней невинных, то это ты и Тайлер, везучий сукин сын.

-Почему?- судорожно выдохнула она. – Почему он везучий?

-Потому что живет по соседству с такой девушкой как ты, которая спасет, вытрет сопли и в короткой юбке или своих кожаных брюках заставит немедленно принять ледяной душ.

-Я с ним поругалась и обещала убить.

-Он поймет, если не идиот, что ты обещаешь убить всех подряд по пять раз на дню. Если меньше, то все начинают нервничать и думать, что ты заболела.

Она улыбнулась.

-В этом чертовом мире нет человека, который был бы способен так злить меня, смешить меня, умилять и заставлять восторгаться, чем ты,- признала она.- Только ты выводишь меня из себя настолько, что я готова швырять в тебя жетоном копа как дротиком в дартс. Джин, просто скажи, что это не ты сделал с Аланом, только скажи, я поверю.

-Это не я, Саманта, я клянусь,- он смотрел ей в глаза.

-Хорошо, потому что я готова была распотрошить тебя.

-Погоди секунду,- он чуть отодвинулся и выудил из кармана фляжку.- Что? Стратегический запас и мгновенная помощь нервам после твоих истерик,- пояснил он, откручивая крышку и предлагая девушке.

Она не стала отказываться, отпив и сморщившись.

-Господи, какая гадость!

-Лучший виски!- обиделся он, отбирая фляжку и делая глоток.

-Гадость!- она отобрала фляжку и отпила, снова морщась.

-Что бы ты понимала, девчонка!- он отобрал фляжку.- Тебе уже хватит.

-Чтобы ты знал, я способна держать мысли под контролем в любом состоянии, меня учили лучшие мастера,- сказала она.

-Мастера чего?

-Всего. Даже если я под действием любого стимулятора или транквилизатора, я никогда не выдам глубинных эмоций – только поверхностные.

-И поэтому ты выбалтываешь мне это?

-Это ерунда. Но я правда больше не выдержу – нельзя так много на одного человека. В следующий раз, когда к моему виску приставят ствол, я клянусь, что мне будет плевать. Так нельзя, это слишком для меня одной, так просто нельзя!

-Не говори так, даже не думай,- он обнял ее за плечи, уселся поудобнее на пол, посадил ее рядом и притянул к себе.- Об этом даже думать страшно, не то, что говорить. Ты выживешь, а если захочешь, вернешься в свой Гайд, но выживешь. Если не ради Тайлера, то ради себя.

-Сэм мой друг… был другом, по мере сил я буду стараться вернуть его домой, но я правда так больше не могу. Я одиночка, но я одиночка, которая может любить и хочет любить и быть любимой. В чем я прогневила небеса, что на меня валится все как из рога изобилия? Алан был красив, умен, мы гоняли так, что ветер свистел в ушах, а потом занимались сексом до полного изнеможения… прости, мне даже толком сказать о нем некому.

-Я понимаю.

-Ни черта ты не понимаешь, впрочем, это тебя и спасает. Видишь, что вокруг меня происходит? Аура смерти. Не приведи бог с Сэмом что случится – я начну убивать все, что хоть вздохнет без моего разрешения.

-Тайлер – гребаный везучий педик, раз ты так за него переживаешь.

-Просто он мой друг, он из моего мира, от которого ничего не осталось. И я не вернусь ни в Гайд, ни домой. Здесь я дышу, живу, а там…

-Ты о чем?

Она промолчала, вспомнив свое изломанное тело и белые листы простыни и одеяла.

-Джонс, ты живая, надоедливая, невыносимая девчонка, а вот у меня будет сердечный приступ и седые волосы,- пожаловался он.

-У тебя красивые волосы,- она не посмела взглянуть на него.- Светлые, мягкие,- она горько вздохнула.- И сам ты очень красивый, только ужасный и невыносимый хам, не считающий женщин за людей.

-С чего бы это?

-Обрати внимание, как ты обращаешься с Энни. Она офицер, а не служанка.

-Слушай, не начинай нудеть, а! Стоит только пожалеть нытика, как он тут же садится тебе на шею. Иди умойся и поехали домой.

Он встал и поднял девушку.

-Эй, - он приподнял ее подбородок, принуждая смотреть на себя.- Все будет хорошо и… спасибо, что веришь мне.

-Я не могу тебе не верить,- улыбнулась она уголком губ.- Я же… - «…люблю тебя…» - …чокнутая девочка из Гайда. Мы там привыкли верить своим начальникам.

Умывшись в туалете, она взглянула на свое отражение.

-Ты выглядишь совсем как тогда, в клубе, после озарения,- прошептала она себе.- Поверила, потом сломалась… идиотка гребаная.

-Ты ему веришь? – в отражении появилась девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, сжимая игрушку-клоуна.- Ты веришь?

Саманта резко обернулась – девочка исчезла.

-К черту все галлюцинации, - прошептала девушка снова, вытираясь ладонями.- Все к черту, всех к черту. Я верю только Джону – мне больше некому верить, а мертвые не лгут.

-Детка, ты в порядке?- в двери туалета постучались.

-Да, в полном, уже иду,- ответила она.- Я могу доехать сама, если что.

Он не ответил – наверняка уже спустился вниз к машине.

-Джонни, как же мне тошно быть одной, как же я устала от всего этого,- Саманта взглянула на себя в последний раз и вышла из туалета.

-Спасибо,- она не торопилась выходить.

-Говори,- вздохнул Хант.- Знаю, что пока не выскажешься, так и будешь лезть мне под кожу.

-Я любила Алана, я правда его любила,- ответила она, не глядя на мужчину.- И я любила Джона, моего мужчину, моего по-настоящему дорогого мне человека. И есть третий и последний, ради которого я останусь в этом мире.

-Тогда иди и помирись с ним,- Хант закурил.- И передай ему, что он везучий сукин сын.

-Ты нарочно? – она взглянула на него.

-Джонс, я очень устал, если честно,- вздохнул Хант.- Я просто хочу домой, хочу принять душ, включить телевизор и уснуть под мирное его журчание. Я не в настроении даже гадать, что ты там себе насочиняла, мне до смерти надоели загадки, я просто хочу отдохнуть, так что или говори, что у тебя снова не так, или выметайся и спокойной ночи,- он взглянул на нее.

-Да, ты прав, - она кивнула и открыла дверь машины.- Спасибо, что… просто спасибо за то, что побыл рядом, что помог и что терпел меня так долго,- Хант глубоко вздохнул, но не стал ее прерывать.- Спокойной ночи, Джин.

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта,- он не взглянул на нее больше.

Она поднялась к себе, взглянула на дверь своей квартиры, на дверь Сэма, подумала, подошла к его квартире и подняла руку, чтобы постучать. Она его разбудит только ради пары слов? Это жестоко – они оба смертельно устали, хотят отдыхать от тяжелой работы, от всего дерьма этого мира, но… утром она не сможет, она просто не сможет снова пройти мимо него и сделать вид, что его нет, и она не сможет выносить то, как он делает вид, что нет ее. Он все, что у нее есть от дома.

Она тихо постучала, надеясь, что он или уже спит, или его нет дома, или что он просто не откроет, но дверь распахнулась.

-Саманта? – он не был сонным, хотя был одет в пижамные штаны и майку.

-Я… - она сглотнула комок в горле.- Я просто… Сэм, я… прости, правда, я не должна… я…

Он кивнул, приглашая войти.

-Я только хотела сказать, что я совершенно спятила, я не должна была говорить тебе такое, не должна была кричать,- она смотрела в пол, не смея поднять на него глаз и чувствуя себя по-идиотски.- Сэм, я…

-Саманта, - тихо сказал он,- посмотри на меня.

Она покачала головой.

-Не могу, это как…

-Саманта…- еще тише попросил он, прикасаясь к ее руке, и девушка не выдержала – кинулась ему на шею, крепко обнимая и надеясь, что он не оттолкнет. И он не оттолкнул – так же крепко обнял, прижал к себе, зарылся носом в ее волосы.

-Прости, Сэм, я дура, я просто идиотка, я не умею ценить друзей,- бормотала она.- Только не отталкивай меня. Я не переживу, если потеряю еще и тебя. Только не тебя.

-Ты сумасшедшая,- он улыбался.- Ты ненормальная, Саманта, но я люблю тебя, ты мой друг, мы как спасательный круг друг для друга. Разве я могу оттолкнуть тебя? Как я могу?

Она зажмурилась, удивляясь степени его благородства – после того, что она наговорила он смог ее понять и простить.

-Ты самый лучший человек, которого я знаю, - она чуть отстранилась от него, глядя ему в глаза.- Спасибо, что ты есть, Сэм. Правда, спасибо. Я места себе не находила из-за всего этого.

Он тихо фыркнул.

-Я тоже хорош – не мог понять сердца влюбленной женщины и говорил так… в общем, ты тоже меня прости.

-Ты был прав, нас хорошо потрепало и мой… то есть Алан чуть не угробил нас.

Он вздохнул.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

-Прости, что я так поздно, что разбудила,- неловко начала она снова.

-Я еще не спал,- он пожал плечами, отпуская ее.

-Я… - она потопталась на месте.- Я пойду?

-Спокойной ночи,- он подошел к ней ближе и поцеловал в щеку.- Кстати, выглядишь кошмарно, утром будет сложно накраситься.

Она расплылась в улыбке.

-Знаю. Спокойной ночи,- она так же чмокнула его в щеку и открыла дверь.- А ты хорош в любом виде, Казанова.

Он подарил ей широкую улыбку, закрывая за ней дверь. Она не сказала, из-за чего выглядела потрепанно и почему смыла макияж еще до того, как вернулась с работы, значит, скажет утром или чуть позже. Наверняка в который раз пыталась убить шефа, а потом заодно и себя, так и не разобравшись в своих чувствах.

-Женщины…- пробормотал Сэм, заваливаясь на кровать и глядя в телевизор.


	22. Chapter 22

Начался декабрь, небо над Манчестером стало низким, полили дожди вперемешку с редким мокрым снегом, что для города было нетипично.

Хант был раздражительным, срывался на всех подряд, не исключая и Саманту, но больше всех доставалось Сэму. Девушка часто видела, как шеф хватал своего детектива за грудки и затаскивал к себе в кабинет как гоблин в пещеру. Хант как взбесился – мог наорать даже на Энни за то, что она принесла ему кофе не с пятью кусочками сахара, а с четырьмя. Доставалось даже тишайшему Крису – бедолага начал даже прятаться за папками отчетов, только бы шеф не сверкал на него своим убийственным взглядом.

Никаких дальнейших милых отношений не наблюдалось и между шефом и Самантой. Он как будто мстил ей за ее примирение с Тайлером. Тот самый нечитаемый взгляд шефа преследовал ее везде. Она и сама была уже далеко не в восторге от собственной болтливости, но понять раздраженности мужчины она не могла. А чего он хотел? Слез в подушку или открытого признания? Ну уж дудки! Джонс была из тех, кто мог брать только лучшее, если хотелось, но если за предложением заняться сексом следовал отказ, она молча сваливала в сторону и превращалась в лаборанта, наблюдающего за подопытным кроликом. Чаще всего это никуда не заводило, но могло завести куда-то очень далеко.

Впрочем, на ее памяти романов было не так много, все они были, увы, глубоко трагичны прежде всего для нее самой.

Да, сны какого-то сомнительного эро-кошмарного содержания снова вернулись к ней как возвращаются преданные псы к хозяину. Девочка из настроечной таблицы телевизора, держащая в руках игрушечного клоуна, несчастный парень с пулевым ранением в лицо и… Хант. Чертов Хант появился в ее сне именно той ночью, когда она пришла в офис в радужном настроении, чуть ли не под руку с Сэмом. Шеф отпустил шутку, назвав их Ромео и Джульеттой, потом перевел разговор на рабочий лад, но вот в эту же ночь он явился к ней в сон. Хотя возможно это был и не он, а кто-то еще – губы целовали ее губы, руки мужчины нежно сжимали ее грудь, она стонала и изгибалась под ним, слышала свое имя, которое он шептал, проникая в нее…

Во сне нет ни запахов, ни вкусовых ощущений, но она готова была поклясться, что в кромешной тьме она ощущала запах и привкус виски и табака, кожи перчаток, которые обычно носил Джин, и мускуса.

На работу утром она пришла разбитая как никогда. Настолько разбитая, что даже не смогла сесть за руль любимого байка, что пугало еще больше. Девушка жить не могла без своего железного коня, отказ от него был бы отказом от руки или ноги, но только не тогда.

Сны повторялись с завидным постоянством, доводили ее до нервного истощения бурными содержаниями до такой степени, что Саманта готова была переспать с любым, включая Филлис. Но она сдерживалась, понимая, что это всего лишь очередное испытание на прочность.

Она вместо этого начала читать.

-Что за хрень?- поинтересовался Хант, презрительно морщась на обложку книги.

-Изучаю метафизику,- она поерзала на стуле – сидеть, закинув ноги на стол, было удобно, но как-то непривычно, словно она была той самой принцессой на куче перин, под которыми была горошина.

-Какую физику?- не понял он.- Джонс, скажи мне, как в твою маленькую гайдовскую головку помещается куча разнообразного дерьма, не имеющего отношения к работе?

-Дерьма там немало, но оно все отборное,- она перевернула страницу, делая пометки в блокноте.- У нас затишье, так что можно мне в кои-то веки просто заняться тем, что интересно?

-Чтением книжек?- еще презрительнее выплюнул Хант.

-Нет, изучением пространственно-временного континуума, информационных матриц и онтологии,- так же ровно ответил она.

-Написать сможешь?- он сел на стол рядом с ее ногами.

-По буквам, по слогам и даже задом наперед. Что-то хотел?- она высунула нос из-за книги.

-Понять, какого хрена тебе нужна онкология и назначить сегодня свидание.

Она даже отложила книгу, впрочем так и не сняв ноги.

-Онтология не имеет отношения к изучению раковых опухолей, шеф. Объяснять тебе, чем она на самом деле занимается, я не буду – пустая трата времени и нервов, а на свидание я не пойду – хочу успеть после работы в библиотеку.

-Я не приглашал, я назначил,- тон его голоса стал холоднее.- Есть сведение, что придет крупный груз наркоты, нужно прошерстить местных хиппи.

-Возьми их за жабры и дай промеж ног,- предложила она.- Обычно это работает.

-А как ты думаешь, я получил сведения?- прищурился на нее он.- Короче, после работы едем в город греха.

-И ты знаком с комиксами Фрэнка Миллера? – так же прищурилась она на него.

-Джонс, не пытайся казаться умнее, чем ты есть на самом деле,- посоветовал он, вставая.- Тайлер, ко мне в кабинет, живо!

-Какая бешеная муха его укусила?!- Сэм прошел мимо подруги и скрылся в кабинете начальства, откуда донеслись приглушенные крики и сочные удары.

-Господь милосердный, какие у них бурные отношения! - Саманта сняла ноги со стола и прошла в кабинет.

Хант держал Сэма за грудки, прижав его к сейфу.

Саманта, зашедшая без стука, уловила панику в глазах друга и ярость в глазах шефа.

-Ладно, дозор так дозор,- сказала она.

-Джонс, какого черта?!- заорал Хант.

-Я просто сообщила, можете продолжать ваши разборки,- невозмутимо ответила она, выходя.

Вроде бы в кабинете что-то упало и, кажется, это были все до единого кубки.

-В паб!- провозгласил Хант под вечер, когда от безделья у всех плавились мозги, а Саманта заполнила свой блокнот под завязку заметками.

-В паб!- воодушевились Рей и Крис.

Сэм и Саманта вздохнули, но если одному просто было тошно от дерьма рабочего дня и озверелого начальника, второй нужно было еще успеть заскочить в библиотеку, сдать книги, взять новые, потом заехать домой, сгрузить ношу и ехать в дозор. И как назло она сегодня пешком.

-В паб,- безо всякого энтузиазма повторила она ненавистную фразу, уложив книгу в ящик своего рабочего стола. Все равно Хант скорее поцелует Сэма, чем будет работать ее водителем и уж тем более повезет ее после работы в библиотеку, а не в паб.

-Нельсон, мне пинту пива! Мне еще сегодня торчать с двумя голубками в машине, так что особенно расслабляться нельзя.

Хант даже не стал снимать перчатки, зайдя в паб.

-Виски,- заказал Сэм.

-Мне ничего, спасибо,- предупредила Саманта дружелюбного бармена.

-Даже не выпьете бокал вина, леди?- Нельсон подал кружку Ханту и стакан Сэму.

-Боюсь, что нет, мой друг. Эй, стой!- она обернулась к шефу.- С двумя голубками?

-А ты думала, для чего я весь день проводил инструктаж с Тайлером?- Хант отхлебнул пива и почмокал губами.

-О, господи…- она издала тихий стон.

-Я весь день пытался уломать его, чтобы дежурить вдвоем и дать тебе отдохнуть,- Сэм встал с девушкой рядом.

-Хорошо пытался, я буквально чувствовала, как он с тобой согласен,- кивнула она.- Здорово избил?

-Привычно и как всегда лишь за то, что не огласился с моими доводами.

-Я уж подумала, что в нем проснулась ревность,- обиделась Саманта.

-Да, ко мне,- проворчал Сэм.

-Вы странная пара,- прищурилась на друга девушка.- Иногда я даже начинаю думать, что у вас отношения гораздо глубже, чем кажется прочим. Такое впечатление, что вы прикипели друг к другу как переваренные макароны.

-По-твоему, я мазохист?- нахмурился Сэм.

-Сэм, как ты стал старшим инспектором с таким мягким характером?- пожала она плечами.- Просто удивительно, но вы с ним понимаете друг друга так, как будто вы женаты или собираетесь пожениться в ближайшее время.

-Издеваешься?- понял он.

-Нет, я серьезно,- без улыбки ответила она.- Сэм, ты точно считаешь его другом?

-Да… да, конечно.

-Ты ответил, даже не задумываясь. Ты понимаешь меня? А он в свою очередь говорит так же о тебе, о доверии к тебе. Он прикрывает твою задницу, ты – его и боже помоги вам обоим, если кто-то из вас окажется спиной к другому. Или вы трахнетесь, или…

-Господи, Саманта!- возмущенно вскрикнул Сэм, чем привлек внимание посетителей паба.- Простите,- он смутился и снизил тембр голоса.- Почему обязательно нужно все переводить на секс?

-Я женщина, Сэм,- она пожала плечами, разглядывая гомонящего Криса.- Вы идеально дополняете друг друга настолько, что я в этих отношениях со всех сторон третий – лишний и мне в какой-то степени обидно. Ты мой друг, он мой босс, а я вроде полицейской собаки, натасканной на поиски оружия, наркотиков и говнюков.

-Хочешь сахару?- съязвил Сэм.- Хорошая девочка!

-Сэм,- поморщилась она.- Если я начну вилять хвостом, у кобелей повысится градус и члены в штанах, так что лучше не надо.

-О чем вы постоянно воркуете?- прямо между ними встал Хант.- Что ни взгляну, то вечно какие-то перешептывания. Картрайт! – громко позвал он Энни.- Обрати внимание на эту парочку – Джонс уведет у тебя Тайлера, глазом моргнуть не успеешь!

-Сэм свободный человек, сэр,- мудро ответила девушка.

-Энни, пошли шефа к черту и не обращай внимания,- посоветовала Джонс.- Ты что, ревнуешь?- обернулась она к Ханту.

-Кого именно, цыпа?- прищурился Хант.

Сэм закрыл ладонями лицо.

-Я пойду на улицу,- сказал он, кивнув на прощание Нельсону.

-Я с тобой,- Саманта тяжко вздохнула.

-Картрайт, обрати внимание – они точно спали!- донеслось им в спины.

-Индийский квартал? Шеф, это смешно! После того, как мы засадили Набор Инструментов, все стало тише воды, ниже травы.

-Тайлер, я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ты должен сделать со своим языком?- прищурился на него Хант, повернувшись к нему корпусом.

-Боже, пусть это не будет про стимуляцию простаты одного из вас,- тихо застонала Саманта, сидя на заднем сидении Кортины.

-Детка, я не против, если твой язычок будет помещен в мою задницу или за твоими зубками,- угрожающе произнес Хант.- Люди, выньте головы из задниц оба и начинайте вести слежку за этими хиппи,- приказал он, открывая двери машины.

-Эй, а ты куда?- вскинулась Саманта.

-Отлить,- заявил он.- Ты предлагаешь подержать мне?

-Ага, бейсбольной битой,- ответила та.- Что с ним происходит?- обратилась она к Сэму.- Бесится просто на ровном месте.

-Может, что-то личное,- вздохнул Сэм.- Он никогда ничего про себя не говорит, но он же человек, у него тоже могут быть трудности.

-По-моему, все проблемы от недотраха… Сэм, только не начинай! Я серьезно.

-Ты иногда просто фантастически прямолинейна, бестактна и…

-И что? Права? Да, Сэмми-бой, я права, а у него определенно застой и спермотоксикоз. И он является мне в снах.

-Прости, и это у него спермотоксикоз?!- мужчина обернулся к ней всем телом.

-Ладно, у нас обоих и у тебя.

-У меня?!

-Сэм, ты красивый здоровый мужик, тебе нужна женщина, а с Энни у тебя отношения Ромео и, господи прости, Джульетты.

-Саманта, прости, но мы это уже обсу…

-Нет же! Да господи боже, мужчины, что с вами?! Сними проститутку, а лучше сразу трех и оттянись. Могу порекомендовать чистое место, там даже мальчики есть для желающих.

Именно в этот момент дверь Кортины открылась.

-Тайлер, ты все-таки педик? Мои поздравления! - довольный Хант плюхнулся на свое сидение, кинул гамбургер Сэму, второй Саманте и третий взял себе.- Джонс, я понятия не имею, ешь ли ты простую пищу для смертных, но выглядишь ты как дохлая рыба, поэтому ешь.

-Ем. Спасибо. И я люблю суши.

-Что?- он надкусил свой бургер.

-Рис с начинкой из овощей или рыбы, скатанный в колбаску и порезанный на кусочки,- пояснила она.

-Господи, гадость какая!- искренне передернулся он.

Еще через пять минут Хант снова вышел из машины.

-Я с ума сойду,- сообщил Сэм.- Сегодня день щедрости или нам просто повезло и у него улучшилось настроение?

-Лучше бы так продолжалось и дальше, а то мне как-то не нравится вечная дерганность,- согласилась Саманта.

-Кстати, что ты постоянно пишешь?- Сэм повернулся к ней и подпер подбородок ладонью.

-Заметки по поводу этого мира. Никогда не вел дневник? Это не совсем то же самое, но близко. Кроме того, мало кто поймет язык повествования. Ничего простого, строго научный подход.

-И давно ты заделалась Эйнштейном?

-Сразу как попала сюда и надрала тебе задницу.

-Эй, голубки, вы меня начинаете раздражать своим воркованием,- Хант открыл дверь машины и сунул напарникам стаканчики с кофе.- Стоит мне отлучиться на минуту, вы уже готовы. Вы вообще когда-нибудь работаете или постоянно заняты чем-то посторонним?

-Работаем мы постоянно, а на воркование попросту нет времени, хотя мы живем по соседству,- Сэм взял свой кофе и кивнул.- Спасибо.

-Я не в восторге от кофе с молоком, но спасибо, что без сахара,- так же поблагодарила Саманта.- Шеф, какого гоблина мы вообще здесь торчим?

-Какого кого? – обернулся к ней Хант.- Детка, у меня странное ощущение, что я волшебник страны Оз – у меня есть Дороти и вооруженный до зубов Дровосек.

-Польщена,- осклабилась Саманта.

-Мы ведем наблюдение за потенциальными засранцами, так понятнее? – ласково объяснил Хант.- Ну и чудненько, милая, а теперь раскрой свои прекрасные глазки и следи, а я подремлю. Тайлер, и не вздумай ездить своей подружке по ушам своей заумной нудятиной – она и без того на голову больная.

Он допил кофе, вышвырнул в окно стаканчик и привалился к двери Кортины, тут же задремав.

Пару минут было тихо. Сэм недоуменно смотрел на шефа, потом на Саманту, потом снова на шефа.

-Оставь его, пусть спит,- махнула рукой девушка.

-Так что ты имеешь в виду под дневником?- шепотом спросил Сэм, глядя в лобовое стекло. Саманта наклонилась, чтобы шептать ему в ухо.

-Понимаешь, мы с тобой рассуждали о чем угодно – от пришельцев до лабораторных исследований, но все может оказаться куда проще или сложнее. Как тебе астральные перемещения?

-Полеты души? Вроде как душе не требуется подзаправка и душе не больно, когда ее бьют по почкам.

-Хорошо, не совсем астрал… что если телепортация?

-Доктора Кто насмотрелась?

-Нет, я серьезно, Сэм, телепортация в параллельный мир. Ну или материализация мысли – тоже вариант.

-Поясни?

-Все, что мы мыслим, должно где-то существовать – тебя устраивает такая теория? Единороги, злые шефы, тяжелая работа, драки, Гарри Поттер, наконец.

-Господи, Саманта…

-Ладно, с последним переборщила, но Сэм, что если такие путешествия возможны?

-А как попасть домой?

-Ха, вот это сложнее и проще одновременно. Информационная матрица мира, Сэм. Метафизика в действии.

-Метафизика – это что-то вроде телепатии, телекинеза и всего такого?

-На субатомном уровне. Не смотри так на меня – сериалы иногда полезны. Короче, то, что я тебе скажу сейчас, тебе не понравится, но Алан…

-Господи, Сэмми!

-Тш-ш-ш! Просто послушай. Алан похитил нас, накачал по уши наркотой, но он кое-что говорил мне. Он упоминал один сериал, который шел году в 1995, про космос, звездолеты и все такое прочее. В общем, по логике вещей, мы, наш мир – это космос.

-Микро или макро?

-Просто космос, Вселенная Один, для условности. Далее, что ты знаешь о подпространствах?

-Ничего, а что я должен про них знать?

-Сэм, самое простое из подпространств, упоминающееся в любой фантастической литературе это гиперпространство. Гиперкосмос.

-А… ну да… и?

-В том сериале тоже был гипер, но кроме того были и ворота в него.

-Звездные врата?

-Нет, гиперворота на гиперприводе и гипер чем-то там еще. Сэм, не важно, но суть в том, что эти два мира существами параллельно один с другим. Короче, по сюжету там были две очень сильные расы, постоянно воевавшие за власть над младшими расами, так вот одна раса могла как бы просачиваться в гипер минуя ворота.

-А вторая?

-Наверное могла, но не хотела. Далее, в самом гипере время и пространство чуть искривлено – если лететь от одной планеты до другой через гипер, получается быстрее в несколько раз. Это как бы мир-помощник, таящий немалое зло.

-Ну отлично…

-Погоди, в гипере есть маячки, расположенные так, чтобы можно было найти выход в обычный космос, но стоит сбиться с пути – завихрения гипера затянут вглубь и можно никогда не выбраться наружу. Хотя даже здесь есть своего рода авантюра – существуют свертки пространства, как бы карманы…

-Романтично, а внутри что? Флот звездолетов третьего противника?

-Ты почти угадал – там можно спрятать что-то очень важное, что-то очень ценное, это идеальный тайник, который если не знать где и как искать, найти вслепую наугад просто почти нереально. Минимальный шанс.

-К чему ты ведешь?

-К тому, что мы застряли на корабле в гипере и мы ищем путь в обычный мир по маячкам.

-Голоса из будущего…

-Бинго!

-Погоди, что ты говорила про ту расу, которая просачивается?

-А… очень суровая раса. Шеф иногда мне их напоминает, если их скрестить с другой расой – не менее вредной по характеру. Короче, Сэм, был на космической станции летчик, который однажды чисто случайно обнаружил звездолет первой расы, потом он потерял покой и сон, постоянно ползал в гипере, пытаясь снова их найти.

-Нашел?

-Нашел. Пилот начал видеосъемку, но корабль противника заметил его и открыл огонь.

-Господи…

-Это еще не все – пилот успел сбросить капсулу с записью и задать координаты возвращения ее на станцию через гипер. Так люди узнали о грозящей беде.

-Прости, я не совсем понимаю, ты о чем.

-Я о том, Сэм, что я – тот пилот.

-Что?!

-Мы с тобой на одном корабле, мы ищем путь домой, только ни ты, ни я – не капитаны корабля. Им управляет кто-то еще, кто-то ведет нас по пути, только цели у нас разные. Ты хочешь вернуться, а я хочу исследовать гипер, попасть в завихрение и потеряться. Как только корабль выйдет к маячку и воротам, я заберусь в шаттл и рвану прочь – по мне не рискнут открыть огонь, я своя, но я хочу остаться, это мое право.

-Это безумие!

-Сэм, не суди меня, я ищу источник бессмертия или живую воду, или просто рискую всем ни за что, но домой я не вернусь. Лучше смерть в гипере, чем жизнь в обычном мире.

-Не говори так! Я уверен, что врачи смогут…

-Не смогут, Сэм. Ниже шеи я мертва, надежды на то, что я когда-либо снова сяду в седло байка у меня нет. Я хочу добраться до гиперворот, проследить, что ты благополучно вернешься домой и уйти. Мавр сделает свое дело и уйдет, Сэм.

-Алан тебе сказал про этот сериал?

-Возможно, он намекал мне на сюжет. Идет война по всем фронтам, капитан – бравый мужчина, но он погиб на планете врагов, его воскресили лишь на двадцать лет, после чего он просто остановится. Он победил обе расы, когда ему предложили путь эволюции путем разрушения и путь, путем беспрекословного подчинения. Он выбрал третий путь – не выбирать. Это его путь, он и только он будет решать что делать и когда делать и это было единственно правильным решением.

-И война закончилась?

-Нет, у рас были последователи, и как сказала героиня – меняются только имена, а война не кончается.

-И причем тут Алан?

-Он дал мне понять, что, в теории, я так найду ответы на вопросы. Это был хороший сериал, мой любимый.

-У меня был свой любимый сериал, глупый романтическо-эротический, наивный…

-Сэм, ты девчонка!

-Нет, просто он был таким трогательным. Так что там насчет этого мира?

-Я занялась онтологией, хочу понять что и из чего состоит этот мир, где берет корни, каким образом он влияет на реальность нашего мира, где находится, когда.

-Когда?

-Может, это и есть ответ – не где, а когда. В пространстве, времени или и том, и другом.

-Значит, все-таки Доктор Кто?

-Тоже неплохой сериал. Считай, что я ищу Плохого Волка.

-Роза была заперта в параллельном мире.

-Но она осталась жива, согласись. Можешь назвать это предчувствием, но я почти уверена, что она еще сыграет свою роль.

-Значит, я так понял, что ваша замечательная наука болтология изучает сериалы для домохозяек?- не открывая глаз поинтересовался Хант.

-Подслушивать нехорошо,- наставительно сообщила Саманта.

-Вообще-то, мисс Я Знаю Все Сериалы, я собирался вздремнуть в тишине, зная, что два моих детектива занимаются работой, а не ерундой,- он все-таки открыл глаза.- Вместо этого мне ездят по ушам какой-то псевдонаучной херней с заумным подтекстом.

Сэм молча открыл рот, услышав такие выражения от шефа.

-Псевдонаучной?- повторила Саманта.

-Детка, Дороти считает меня неандертальцем, но я все-таки умею читать не только меню пабов, но и умные книжки,- наставительно заявил он.- А еще я иногда смотрю болтовню по телевизору. А сейчас я бы хотел услышать отчет по наблюдениям.

-Это индийский квартал, шеф,- ответил Сэм.- Здесь тише, чем в болоте.

-В болоте есть газы,- Хант поморщился.- Кажется, у меня сейчас будут тоже,- он открыл дверь машины и едва ли не выбежал из нее, скрывшись в ближайшей закусочной.

-Странно, что он не стал спрашивать про сериал подробности,- глубокомысленно заметила Саманта.

-Думаешь, он хоть что-то понял? Все-таки, это прошлое.

-У меня очень странное впечатление, что он понял отчасти и ему вообще-то наплевать.

-Я даже знать не хочу, какого Бобика они положили в бургеры и какого черта вы светитесь как рождественские елки, когда я загибаюсь,- Хант сел в машину.- Все, сворачиваем слежку.

Он рванул Кортину прочь от квартала.

Утро в офисе было шумным.

-Так, девочки!- провозгласил Хант, выходя из своего офиса.- Только что мне звонил мэр нашего чудного города и вежливо просил меня обеспечить ему безопасность во время благотворительного бала на этой неделе в его доме. Сливки общества, элита, мать ее, города, съедется, чтобы собрать деньги для детишек в больницах, а мы с вами, говнюки, будем охранять эти сливки тщательнее, чем девственница свою вагину. Вопросы есть?

-И сколько он планирует копов для охраны своего гнездышка греха и порока?- подняла руку Саманта.

-Кстати, цыпа, о тебе,- Хант подошел к ней.- Мэр лично изъявил желание видеть тебя на своем приеме.

-Пришлю ему корзину фруктов в качестве извинения,- она пожала плечами.- Я не поддерживаю такие сходки, у меня нет лишних денег и мне плевать на всех, кроме себя.

-Детка, от тебя требуется вечернее платье, туфли и боевой раскрас, ты гость, но ты и коп, который обезвредил террористов в гребаном соборе, за что тебе персонально вынесут благодарность.

-Пусть пришлет мне наличностью,- она взяла папку с делом.

Хант вырвал из ее рук документы и швырнул их на стол.

-Это приказ, Джонс!- повысил он голос.

-Шеф, передай ему, остальным, кому уши заложило – мне наплевать,- невозмутимо сказала девушка.- Я понятия не имею как себя там вести, я не люблю долго носить каблуки и платье я надеваю лишь раз в год.

-Джонс, не заставляй меня тащить тебя силой!- повысил голос Хант.

-Я приду в такой мини-юбке, что у всех присутствующих скулы сведет,- пообещала она мстительно.

-Джо-о-онс!

-Ладно, тогда вообще голой и не думай, что я не смогу,- пригрозила она.

-Черт, я бы не отказался на это посмотреть,- порозовел простодушный Крис, мечтательно выпуская сигаретный дым.

-Я бы тоже,- признал Рей, жуя жвачку.

Хант одарил мужчин убийственным взглядом и переместил его на девушку.

-Шеф, позволь мне,- попросил Сэм, понимая, что сейчас разразится буря.

-Минута,- кивнул Хант.

Сэм вытащил девушку в коридор.

-Саманта, это же редкий шанс – тебя пригласил сам мэр.

-Сэм, я шлю его такими тропами, что не снились никому вместе с его приглашениями,- ответила она.- И ты знаешь, почему. Я. Не. Коп. И точка.

-А теперь попробуй сказать это Ханту и самому мэру. Джонс, не дури – надень красивое платье… ты умеешь носить платья?

-Умею.

-Вот и замечательно, надень платье, туфли, сделай прическу, мейк-ап…

-Вызови на дом стилиста-визажиста, найми имиджмейкера… Сэм, очнись уже!

-Да что не так?!

-Да все! Я уже сказала, я ношу платье один раз в году и не на благотворительные балы с богатыми ублюдками, я не собираюсь улыбаться и делать вид, что мне нравится то общество и, Сэм, мне наплевать что со мной сделает Хант, потому что я прямо сейчас пойду к нему и прямо сейчас скажу, куда ему пойти, если от не отстанет.

Дверь офиса открылась.

-И куда мне пойти?- Хант, который, разумеется, слышал весь разговор на повышенных тонах, оперся о стену и закурил.

-В лес - бабочек ловить,- ответила девушка.- Я тебе не топ-модель.

-Манекенщица,- шепнул Сэм.

-Да насрать!- вскипела она.

Хант изучал разъяренную Джонс ровно минуту, докуривая, затем затушил окурок прямо о стену, швырнул его в урну и, подойдя к девушке, наклонился к ее уху. Пока он шептал, у нее медленно приподнялась бровь.

-По рукам, но если обманешь – я оторву тебе… гланды,- совершенно иным тоном сказала она.

Он кивнул, развернулся и едва ли не танцующей летящей походкой исчез за дверями офиса.

-Что он тебе предложил?- Сэм чуть не сгорел от любопытства.

-Ночь в Кортине.

-Что-о-о?!

-Господь с тобой, Сэмми, - засмеялась она.- Он меня не хочет, что бы я ни делала, поэтому я согласилась погонять его малышку по трассе. Он будет рядом, но по соглашению не посмеет мне перечить. Разве это не чудо?

-Боже, храни бедных водителей!- Сэм покачал головой, явно не одобряя затею. – Джонс, ты чокнутая.

-Я просто люблю скорость, Сэмми,- она чарующе улыбнулась и ушла в офис.

-Два сапога – пара,- проворчал он, следуя за ней.

-Так, детки, - снова взялся за инструктаж Хант,- Я, Тайлер и заноза в моей заднице по фамилии Джонс идем прямиком в дом мэра и ведем наблюдение за происходящим оттуда, остальные распушают рации и сторожат снаружи как чертовы псы, это ясно?

-Да, шеф,- раздался нестройный хор голосов.

-Картрайт, помоги своей подружке подобрать нечто сексуальное, а то у нее напрочь отсутствует вкус к нормальным женским шмоткам,- распорядился шеф.

-Есть у меня вкус, это у вас нормальной одежды нет,- обиделась Саманта.- Ни нормальной стоматологии, ни гинекологии, ни даже приличного нижнего белья!

-На тебе вполне симпатичное,- тут же не согласился Хант. Аудитория возбужденно-заинтересованно загудела. – Джонс отчищала мое пальто и встретила меня чуть ли не в трусах.

-Ого, шеф!- порозовел Крис.

-Шлюха,- тихо заметил Рей.

-Полегче, Раймондо, она все-таки твоя начальница!- рявкнул Хант.- Хотя Карлинг прав – с таким поведением, детектив Джонс, недолго заработать репутацию.

В этот момент в кабинете Ханта зазвонил телефон.

-Я совершенно не в восторге от подобных мероприятий, Энни, и я тем более не в восторге от надевания платьев дважды в год,- сказала Саманта.

-Дважды? На Новый год и День рождения?- улыбнулась девушка.

-Нет, на сейчас и на Рождество,- мрачно ответила Саманта.

-Джонс, тебя вызывает суперинтендант,- Хант высунулся из кабинета.- Пошевеливайся! – прикрикнул он.

Кабинет суперинтенданта располагался рядом с офисом отдела А, так что далеко ходить было не нужно.

Саманта вежливо постучала.

-Войдите!- раздалось изнутри.- А, детектив Тайлер-Джонс, заходите,- произнес седовласый мужчина.- Наслышан про Вашу работу, детектив.

-Сэр?

-Вы женщина-детектив, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, возможно, единственная женщина-детектив,- пояснил он.- Тем не менее, Ваша преданность работе не может не восхищать даже бывалого волка,- он чуть улыбнулся девушке.- Вы уже слышали о благотворительном бале у мэра города? Уверен, инспектор сообщил Вам.

-Да, сэр. Я так понимаю, это будет серьезное мероприятие и необходимо будет быть полностью готовыми к любым неожиданностям, поэтому офицерский состав полиции будет как снаружи, так и внутри.

-Это так, детектив, но не для Вас,- поправил мужчина.- Вы будете гостьей, хотя это, разумеется, не означает, что Вы будете участвовать в сборе средств для детей в больницах. Это по Вашему усмотрению.

-Сэр, если позволите, я бы хотела…

-Я знаю, что бы Вы хотели – Вы довольно громко говорили об этом в коридоре, и я в чем-то согласен с Вашими словами по поводу богатых людей города и их тратой времени, но именно на их деньги город сможет закупить новое оборудование для больниц.

-Да, сэр,- она поникла.

-Вы смелая девушка, детектив Тайлер-Джонс, если можете поставить на место даже своего начальника.

-Нет, сэр, мой начальник покрошит меня на салат при любом удобном случае, так что лишний раз я предпочитаю не злить его.

-Тем не менее, Вы отлично сработались, как я понимаю.

-Да, сэр, инспектор Хант – великолепный, преданный работе офицер, заслуживший уважение всего отдела и мое в том числе.

Мужчина поднялся из кресла.

-Слышал о произошедшем с Вами случае,- сказал он.- Приношу свои соболезнования, относительно происходящего. Женщине очень трудно в полиции, тем более, если ее держали в заложниках.

Саманта насторожилась.

-Это ерунда, сэр, я была уверена, что мне не причинят вреда.

-Вот как?- он прищурился на нее.- Я был наслышан о Ваших отношениях с детективом Гиллом, тем не менее, я не стал бы говорить в таком ключе о его психических данных. Он был под действием наркотиков.

-Это не доказано, сэр, результаты экспертизы могли быть подделаны.

-Коррупция?

-Допускаю такую возможность, сэр,- кивнула Саманта.

-Вы должны быть абсолютно уверены в своих словах, поскольку Вы бросаетесь серьезными обвинениями в сторону влиятельных людей, детектив Тайлер-Джонс.

-Уверена, у старшего инспектора Литтона куда меньше власти…

-Дело не в Литтоне, детектив,- перебил ее суперинтендант.- Дело в исходящем непосредственно из мэрии приказе.

Она окаменела.

-Что?

-Делом Математика заинтересовался сам мэр, детектив,- повторил мужчина.- Именно он приказал исследовать дело более пристально.

Тысячи вопросов готовы были сорваться с языка девушки, но именно сейчас она поняла, что молчание будет дороже слов.

-Зачем Вы это мне говорите, сэр?

-Мэр крайне доволен Вашей работой, детектив,- мужчина снова сел в кресло.- Именно он дал указания пригласить Вас лично.

-То есть это будет уже не работа, а просто приглашение неплохо провести время?- на всякий случай уточнила она. Мужчина кивнул.

-Уверен, Вы будете неотразимы,- заметил он.- Кстати, детектив…- как бы случайно вспомнил он.- Наслышан и о Вашей работе в Манчестерском соборе…

-Сэр?

-Очень… изящный ход при очень… необычной экипировке,- он очень осторожно подобрал нужные слова.

Девушка нервно дернула уголком губ.

-Мини-юбка, сэр?

-Да, но в основном ножи,- кивнул он.

Саманта медленно кивнула.

-Спасибо, сэр. Я могу идти?

-Да, идите, детектив Тайлер-Джонс.

-Сэр,- она немедленно покинула его кабинет.

-Я прогадал,- Хант ждал ее около двери офиса отдела.- Надо было сначала отправить тебя к нему, а потом предлагать сделку.

-Ты знал, что мэр интересовался делом Алана?- не стала увиливать Саманта.

-Знал,- он кивнул.- Зайди в кабинет,- он открыл двери.

-С чего бы вдруг такое отношение к простому детективу из другого города?- напрямик спросила она, едва зайдя в его кабинет.- Он кому-то наступил на пятки?

-Алан был хорошим копом, Саманта,- Хант налил себе виски и взглядом предложил девушке. Та покачала головой.- Но он начал расследование, которое стоило ему жизни и репутации.

-Его подставили? Ты молчал, что его подставили?- она едва сдержалась, чтобы не начать снова кричать.

-Тише!- зашипел Хант.- Не делай лишнего шума, и без тебя тошно.

-Ты знал… ты знал и молчал,- неверяще произнесла она.

-Потому что это очень серьезная игра на высших эшелонах власти, детка,- снова зашипел он.- И боже тебя упаси совать свой нос в эти дела. Я сообщил тебе только потому, что у тебя были отношения с Гиллом, из-за уважения к вам обоим, но бог мне свидетель – я бы не стал тебе вообще ничего говорить.

-Кто в этом замешан?

-Джонс, не надо, очень прошу – пожалей себя.

-Кто?

-Джонс, если ты считаешь, что я…

-Кто, Хант? Если ты не понял, я начну собственное расследование и я найду того, кто подставил Алана. Он, черт побери, не заслужил грязи в своей репутации!

-Алан был наркоманом, связавшимся с криминалом!- чуть повысил голос Хант.- Это была правда, Джонс.

-Алан указывал на тебя, и я слышала ваш разговор около клуба, когда ты сказал мне, что я с ним якобы рассталась, а потом ты нашел меня и затащил в машину. Шеф, я тебе доверяю, но не настолько, чтобы…

-Джонс, доверяй полностью или не доверяй вообще! Алан думал, что я имею отношение к дерьму, что происходит.

-Имеешь?

Он не ответил.

-Имеешь,- поняла она.- И какое твое участие? Прикрытие собственной задницы? Прикрытие задницы мэра?

-Алан пошел по неверному следу, Джонс.

-Он был из будущего, как и я, и Сэм. И он говорил, что в этом мире значение имеешь ты, что ты – кукловод.

-Он тебе сказал?

-Ты подчистил следы?

-Нет.

-Ты распорядился, чтобы сделали неверный анализ крови?

-Нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Это обвинение в коррупции? По-твоему, я взял взятку за подставу друга и одного из своих?

-Это личное обвинение… нет, пока даже не обвинение, только допрос свидетеля.

-Джонс, не лезь в эти игры! Просто будь красивой и веди себя на чертовой тусовке как гостья.

-Ты нашептал на ушко мэру, чтобы меня пригласили как гостя? Это ловушка или способ сладко закрыть мне рот?

-Нет! Иисусе, ты только что сказала суперинтенданту о том, что я заслуживаю доверия, а потом тут же обвиняешь меня во всех смертных грехах!

-Пока не во всех – уверена, что соблазнение Евы в раю не твоих рук дело, и я буду приглядывать за тобой.

-И ты решила мне это сказать в лицо?

-Предпочитаешь удар в спину? Не мой метод. Другое – могу ли я повернуться к тебе спиной и быть уверенной, что мне туда что-нибудь не всадят.

-Убирайся с глаз моих,- жестко приказал Хант.

-Ты злишься, Юпитер, значит, ты неправ,- спокойно заявила она, выходя.

Когда она прошла за свой стол, к ней подсел Сэм.

-Ты только что светилась и опять мрачнее тучи. Что у вас за дела с шефом?

-Пока не знаю, но уверена, что очень интересные. Я хочу расследовать дело Алана Гилла.

-Саманта…- застонал Сэм.

-Пошли,- она встала и вышла из офиса. Сэм вышел следом.

Они зашли в Бюро находок и закрыли двери.

-Ты играешь в странные игры, Саманта, и это очень плохо кончится даже здесь,- заметил Сэм.

-Не нравится – не лезь,- отчеканила она.- Сэм, я на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что его подставили, что анализы подделаны, что его вынудили говорить с нами только таким варварским способом. Его загнали в угол и вынудили защищаться.

-Он чуть не убил нас!

-Он мог бы миллион раз, но не убил!

-Он накачал нас наркотой!

-Но и пальцем не тронул, а потом выстрелил себе в сердце. Себе, Сэм, не нам, хотя мог бы. Он убил Уоррена, а потом себя. Он был хорошим парнем, хоть и малость странным, но он был так же из будущего. Он копал под Ханта, но вероятнее всего ошибся – пошел не в том направлении, но у меня больше возможностей, я могу накопать очень многое, если у меня будет прикрыт тыл другом, которому я могу стопроцентно доверять.

-Ты же сказала, что не будешь больше заниматься археологией на шефа?

-Сказала и не буду, я человек слова, но никто не заставит меня бросить дело Математика и всего, что было с ним связано. Мэр определенно имеет к этому отношения – он позвал меня не просто так, Сэм. Простых смертных на такие вечеринки не пускают. Это явно предупреждение, чтобы заткнуть мне рот и убрать с дороги. Но будь я проклята, если я не выведу их на чистую воду!

-Мэр? А он причем?

-При многом, как мне намекают. Суперинтендант дал понять, что мэр был лично заинтересован в том, чтобы Алана устранили, но все эти подсказки… Сэм, Алан наверняка знал, с кем играет и во что это выльется. Он что-то приготовил на случай смерти. Не только записку с прощанием и словами извинения.

-Что?

-Он сказал, что просил прощения у меня и Джина. Джина, Сэм, Хант что-то знает и играет далеко не последнюю роль в этом фарсе, но он молчит, как молчит всегда, если речь заходит о чем-то личном. На Ханта нет никаких документов, даже если искать с микроскопом. Он действительно отличный преданный делу и городу коп, но у него рыльце в пушку по самые помидоры.

-Ты обвиняешь его в коррумпированности на основании дел с Уорреном?

-Это мелочь, здесь настоящая рыбалка – очень жирные червячки на очень жирную рыбу. Сэм, этот бал – прикрытие для чего-то.

-Господи, ты везде видишь заговоры, так нельзя!

-Ладно, не прикрытие, пусть не прикрытие. Что-то еще. Сэм, я уверена, что найду что-то, что может поставить все на свои места.

-Но что если это вершина айсберга? Мэр, Хант, Гилл… что если твой Титаник столкнется с самой основой?

-И?

-Вот именно – и. И что ты будешь делать потом? Драться против всех?

-Предлагаешь забыть? Забыть все, всех, все дела, все намеки, все загадки, Алана, мои отношения, его страх, его слова и желание помочь? Снова каждый сам за себя? Хорошо, я готова.

-Саманта, только не начинай снова.

-Сэм, определись, или ты со мной, или ты в стороне. Я действительно волнуюсь за тебя, я хочу помочь тебе вернуться домой и если для этого потребуется убить пару зажравшихся ублюдков с набитыми кошельками, я убью. Это то, что я умею делать лучше всего - мстить.

-Сэмми, нет! Я найду выход, мы оба найдем выход, но… уверен, что шеф тебя предупредил, чтобы ты не лезла.

-У тебя радары вместо ушей?

-Он умный человек, он не хочет жертв и он волнуется как и любой бы волновался на его месте. Вокруг умирают люди. Я знаю, что Алан был его другом – он сам говорил. Саманта, ты не видела его глаза, когда он напивался в пабе.

-Муки совести?

-Не надо так, пожалуйста. Мы почти ничего не помним, что произошло на причале 4, ни я, ни Рей, ни Крис, ни ты.

-Я что-то помню, но смутно.

-Вот именно – нет никаких доказательств того, что Алан обвинял шефа.

-Сэм, мэр хочет видеть тебя, меня и Ханта. Тебе это ничего не говорит? Тебя, Сэм. Это тоже намек.

-Мне?

-Нет, скорее всего мне. Сэм, на какой черт тебя надо тащить в это кишащее змеями гнездо? Прости, но ты в этом деле играешь вторую роль и имеешь отношение только ко мне и Ханту. Ко мне даже больше и кто-то знает, кто мы и что мы несем угрозу этому миру.

-Это уже переходит все границы – ты живешь в каком-то странном мире даже для этого мира. Это не заговоры правительства, это не игры власти.

-Еще какой власти, Сэм, и еще какие игры, поверь мне. Алан сказал про Ханта и прочих, ему подобных. Что если Хант действительно имеет отношение к смерти Алана? Не он нажимал на курок, но что если он довел Алана до такого состояния, когда тот сам с радостью пустил себе пулю в сердце?

-Саманта, ты подозреваешь вышестоящего офицера, ты подозреваешь мэра… это уже не шутки. За такое могут серьезно вздернуть.

-Алан наверняка именно так и думал и хотел нам помочь понять.

-Знаешь, я согласен с шефом – бросай расследования и попытайся начать как-то жить с тем, что произошло.

-Иуда.

-Нет, просто здравомыслящий гребаный коп, желающий помочь напарнику… напарнице. Саманта, это очень серьезные подозрения и не дай бог они выльются в обвинения.

-Я не хочу жить вечно, Сэмми-бой, я просто хочу знать специфику этого мира – кто управляет, зачем и откуда. И кто, черт побери, убирает хороших парней вроде Алана.

-Ты мучаешь его память, Саманта! Отпусти его.

-В корне с тобой не согласна, Сэм. Когда погиб Джон, я начала действовать, я добилась справедливости, я нашла способ отомстить.

-Это другое! Копы – да, но не политики!

-Я не брошу Алана. Я уверена, что он что-то хотел мне сказать каждым жестом, каждым словом, иначе не играл бы с нами в Дэна Брауна и Роберта Лэнгдона с его напарницами.

-Саманта… послушай, мы устали, мы все вымотались, это было тяжелое время, но ты заигрываешься. Это не игра. Это странный мир, но это настоящий мир, где убивают по-настоящему, где течет настоящая кровь и…

-…и кто-то из верхушки власти убирает тех, кто в стремлении найти правду зашел слишком далеко и слишком приблизился к разгадке.

Сэм вздохнул. Девушка была упряма и не прошибаема, когда речь заходила о чувствах.

-Хорошо, я с тобой,- сдался он.

-Спасибо,- она вымученно улыбнулась.- Это очень важно для меня.


	23. Chapter 23

-Это? Вот ЭТО?! Энни, это я не надену никогда, даже если меня пригласит Ее Величество на чашку чая! Нет, и не уговаривай!

-Но Саманта, это же классика! Я видела такое в кино. «Завтрак у Тиффани», кажется.

-Очень мило, очень красиво, но не практично.

-Причем тут практика? Это же официальный прием.

-Энни, я тебя люблю за сообразительность, а теперь пошевели очаровательными извилинами головного мозга и представь, что я прежде всего коп, а во вторую очередь гость.

-Ты говоришь как шеф.

-Прости… Энни! Черт, Энни, ну прости! Честное слово, я не в восторге от этой идеи. Мне Ханта хватает с лихвой, а тут еще это.

-А если в стиле Мэрилин Монро?

-Белое? Прости, но белое я не надену даже на собственные похороны.

-Что? То есть как?

-Никак. Глупая шутка и так и не состоявшаяся свадьба.

-А красное?

-Нет, красное – это для… не важно, но дважды я красное платье не надену.

-Но Саманта, что тогда остается?

-Кожаный комбинезон и сапоги-ботфорты.

Пауза.

-Это шутка?

-Нет. Купальник или костюм Евы.

-На ней не было костюма.

-Вот именно.

-Саманта!

-Хорошо, посмотрим черное, длинное, такое, чтобы удобно было ходить и задрать ногу в случае чего.

-Саманта!

-Ну что еще! Господи, Энни, я же сказала, я не светская леди, я не люблю платья и одеваюсь лишь единажды в год!

-Но это приглашение!

-Можно, я не буду говорить в чем и где я его видала, это приглашение, гостей и это мероприятие?

-Можно, но шеф запретил мне выпускать тебя из магазина, пока ты не купишь платье.

-Энни, я байкер! Ладно, я коп, только никому не говори об этом, но не леди!

-Саманта, ты ведешь себя как избалованная девочка.

-Хуже, милая, я веду себя как сука и знаю об этом. Ладно, пусть шикарная готика и красная помада, чем, боже упаси, белое платье в греческом стиле или что-то узкое.

Продавец – милая дама – терпеливо ждала решения высокой стройной девушки с мрачным донельзя лицом и уговаривавшей эту девушку второй девушки – милой и приветливой.

-У нас эксклюзивный наряд, мэм, покупательница в последнюю минуту отказалась от покупки, но я уверена, что Вам понравится,- сказала продавец, держа профессиональную улыбку.

-Боже!- ахнула Энни, увидев шедевр портновского искусства.

-Беру!- воскликнула Саманта, едва окинув взглядом платье.- Только доработайте его по мне – здесь поглубже, здесь повыше и тут нашейте рваные края… смотрели сериал про Аддамсов? Вот как на рукавах Мортиши, только не настолько закрывающие кисти.

-Саманта, ты что задумала?- с выражением чистого ужаса прошептала Энни.

-Если нельзя избежать этого собрания, то хоть развлекусь, наблюдая выражение их лиц при одном моем виде,- мстительно произнесла Саманта.- А теперь мне нужны тонкие колготки или лучше тончайшие чулки в сеточку, потом черные туфли на тонком каблуке, которые не свалились бы с ног, при ударе, а потом парикмахер.

-Простите, мэм… Вы сказали… «туфли, которые не свалились бы… при ударе»?- переспросила продавец.

-Ну да. Я собираюсь в этом платье не танцевать и пить шампанское,- пояснила Саманта, пожав плечами.- Я в теории собралась в нем бить ногами промеж ног особо наглым кавалерам.

-Мэм?- испугалась женщина.

Саманта молча вытащила из кармана кожаных брюк жетон копа.

-О, мэм!- бедная продавец, никогда не встречавшая на своем веку копов, с ног до головы одетых в кожу, женского пола и в звании детектива-инспектора, впала в прострацию и глубокий шок.

-Я зайду… когда мне зайти?- поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Э… думаю, завтра на примерку, мэм… детектив… мэм…

-Отлично, тогда до завтра,- улыбнулась Саманта и вытащила до смерти перепуганную подругу из магазина.

-Скажи, что ты не наденешь это платье на благотворительный бал!- взмолилась Энни.

-Еще как надену,- бешено закивала Саманта.- Вперед, друг-коп, покупать мне тонкие колготки и туфли.

-Мэм?- услужливая женщина-парикмахер улыбнулась посетительнице.- Чем могу быть полезна?

-Сделайте меня брюнеткой,- попросила Саманта.- Голова, брови… ресницы я выкрашу дома сама. Энни, напомни купить красную помаду! Стойких у вас нет, но хотя бы пусть будет не очень жирная.

-Стойкая помада, мэм? – переспросила парикмахер.

-Ну да, у меня была суперстойкая, держалась часов двенадцать, никаких комочков, никакого скатывания, очень хорошая помада.

-Двенадцать часов?!- не поверила Энни.- Разве бывает такая помада?

-Будет в будущем,- заверила Саманта, приготовившись к окраске волос.

-…экспертами, потом свяжись с криминалистами. Крис, принеси кофе с шестью кусочками сахара. Тайлер, ко мне в кабинет. Джонс… Иисусе сладчайший, Джонс! – Хант, занятый делами, обратил внимание на вошедшую девушку, сзади которой незаметно промелькнула испуганная Энни.

-Радуйся, что я не сделала себе короткую прическу – она бы совершенно не шла к платью,- самодовольно произнесла Саманта, проходя утром на свое место.

-Я очень надеюсь, что ты не наденешь нечто прозрачное,- Хант схватился за сердце.

-Поначалу, я подумала об имидже Анк Су Намун, но гримироваться четырнадцать часов мне лень.

-Анк… что?- не понял Крис.

-Одна египетская наложница фараона,- пояснил Сэм, разглядывая похорошевшую подругу.- Но на ней была только набедренная повязка и куча краски на голом теле.

-Вот именно,- Саманта расплылась в ничего хорошего не предвещавшей улыбке.- Но все лучше, чем Зена – королева воинов или японская гейша.

-Эй, я вроде бы сказал купить вечернее платье, а не наряд проститутки!- возмутился Хант, ничего не понявший, но нутром почуявший издевку.

-Гейши – не проститутки, чтобы ты знал,- зло парировала Саманта,- и я купила такое платье, что ты будешь проводить в туалете каждые минут двадцать при виде меня.

-Меня настолько сильно будет тошнить?

Терпение девушки лопнуло, она подошла ближе и наклонилась к уху сидевшего на столе мужчины.

-Нет, милый, у тебя будет твердокаменная эрекция, а мне будет на это наплевать,- шепнула она.

-Гхрм!- громко кашлянул он, быстро соскакивая со стола и направляясь к себе в кабинет.

-И какой же это стиль? Королева вампиров?- шепотом поинтересовался Сэм.

-Увидишь,- улыбнулась она снова.- Энни чуть сердечный приступ не заработала, когда я давала указания по доделке платья, но клянусь – это того стоит.

-Саманта, не переборщи, это все-таки официальное мероприятие…

-Ты говоришь как Энни, Сэм, но обещаю, мое платье будет как раз вечернее некуда – и около шеста танцевать, и морды бить, и вообще. И пусть еще поблагодарят бога, что это не маскарад – явилась бы в образе четвертого Ангела Чарли.

-Погоди… это… Дэми Мур?

-Ну да. Длинная такая шуба, нижнее белье, и пистолет. Дорого и шикарно.

-Саманта!

-Я предупреждала – не надо заставлять меня носить платья дважды в год, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, а Хант еще сильно пожалеет, что вообще связался со мной. Мне его скрытность костью в горле сидит, и если я узнаю, что он замешан в деле Алана, я ему мошонку пробью каблуком туфли, пусть даже не сомневается. Хотя знаешь, принцессой Жасмин и Афродитой я бы тоже смотрелась очень неплохо…

В пятницу Хант отпустил Саманту с обеда – накраситься, завиться и одеться, как он сказал в переводе на общедоступный язык. В целом, девушка могла бы остаться подольше, сославшись на несильную загруженность предстоящим торжеством, но шеф одарил ее поистине зверским выражением лица и той пришлось уйти.

Уже к пяти вечера она была почти полностью готова. Ногти накрашены, макияж сделан, настроение – зверское.

Сэм зашел в шесть, когда она уже была при полном параде и стояла около зеркала, глядя на свое отражение и кутаясь в длинную до пола черную шубу, взятую напрокат.

-Привет, готова? Выглядишь отлично.

-Спасибо. Готова, но я бы правда лучше осталась дома. У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие, как будто я иду как овца на заклание.

-Ну… в принципе, у меня не лучше,- он пожал плечами.

-Выглядишь очень красиво, тебе идет смокинг,- она повернулась к нему, улыбнувшись.- Вообще, если бы не ты, я бы взвыла с этим динамщиком.

-Уверен, что он умеет вести себя в приличном обществе. Ты как сама?

-Ты про поведение? Никак, если честно. Была пару раз в гостях на маскараде, но чувствовала себя как на цепи – постоянно приходилось держать лицо.

-Боюсь, что здесь будет то же самое,- вздохнул он.- Готова?

-Если я скажу нет, я смогу остаться дома?

-Нет.

-Тогда, готова.

Кортина уже стояла перед подъездом.

-Какого черта так долго?- поздоровался Хант.- Детка, раскраска – что надо!

-Спасибо, наверное, но мне пошла бы боевая раскраска спецназовца, чем вечерний макияж.

Сэм открыл пред ней заднюю дверь.

-А под шубой что?- нетерпеливо спросил Хант.

-Платье, а под платьем – я,- она тяжело вздохнула.- Слушай, не езди по мозгам – без тебя тошно.

-Хорошо,- он пожал плечами, отъезжая.

-И не гони – если у меня хоть прядь из прически выбьется, я из тебя холодец сделаю,- попросила она.

-Детка, я знаю, как себя вести с женщинами при параде,- окрысился он.

-Знаю,- еле слышно прошептала она, вспомнив женщину, которую он целовал.

Через два часа машина остановилась около роскошного особняка, перед девушкой открыли дверь, помогли ей выйти из салона.

-Улыбайся, детка,- шепнул Хант, выйдя под вечернее небо и представая во всей красе – черный смокинг сидел на его фигуре отлично, тщательно уложенные светлые волосы, белоснежная рубашка, галстук-бабочка и сверкающие, начищенные до блеска туфли завершали образ.

Саманта отвернулась – смотреть на него было выше сил, он был необычайно хорош.

-Что мне нужно знать?- так же шепотом спросила она у него.

-Веди себя достойно и лишнего не высовывайся, - тихо ответил он, улыбаясь гостям.- Помни, что ты коп и не теряйся.

-Я на работе или в гостях? – уточнила она.

-Ты приглашенный гость-коп,- ответил он.- Джонс, улыбайся, черт тебя дери!- прошипел он.- У тебя выражение лица такое, что мне уже хочется бежать в туалет.

-У меня нормальное выражение лица, мне противно, у меня потом будут болеть ноги и мне хочется домой.

-Это работа, Джонс, так что работай.

-Джин!- едва они вошли в дом, как Ханта окликнул высокий седовласый мужчина с широченной улыбкой.

-Сэр,- вежливо кивнул Хант.- Благодарю за приглашение, сэр.

-О, это меньшее, что я мог сделать,- человек щелкнул пальцами, подзывая официанта.- Очаровательная леди, сэр,- он подал бокалы Саманте и Сэму.- Джин,- Ханту.- Чувствуйте себя как дома, господа.

-Сними чертову шубу,- шепнул Хант девушке.

-Прошу прощения, сэр, - она нацепила на лицо самую милую из своих улыбок,- где я могу сбросить лишние покровы?

-О, ради бога, простите, леди- хозяин приема засуетился, принял бокал из тонких пальцев девушки и помог ей снять шубу.- Боже, Вы выглядите так… Вы просто ослепительны, мисс Тайлер-Джонс!

Хант рядом кашлянул, махом уничтожив содержимое своего бокала. Сэм сглотнул и едва не разбил свой бокал.

-Благодарю, сэр. Надеюсь, что сумела поразить Вас не только работой, сэр,- она чуть склонила голову.

-О, да!- выдохнул рядом Хант.

-Боже!- застонал Сэм.

Когда мэр отошел к другим гостям, Хант подозвал официанта и взял сразу два бокала шампанского.

-Джонс, ты…- он залпом выпил первый и без передышки сразу же второй.

-Ты роскошно выглядишь!- взял себя в руки Сэм.- Мортиша?

-Эльвира – повелительница тьмы,- она пожала плечом.- И пусть про меня скажут, что меня ценят не только за пару классных сисек, но и за пару шикарных ног.

Длинное черное платье в пол имело два неоспоримых достоинства, выставляющих другие достоинства – очень глубокое декольте и очень высокий разрез подола.

-Пойду разведаю обстановку, господа,- она обворожительно улыбнулась, хотя взгляд по-прежнему оставался ледяным, и покачивая бедрами не спеша растворилась в толпе гостей.

-Так, мне нужно очень много выпить,- Хант проводил ее взглядом. – А потом мне нужно уединиться в комнате для мальчиков.

-Мне тоже,- поддержал его Сэм.- Выпить и уединиться.

Хант огляделся в поисках ближайшего официанта, подозвал его и взял с подноса два пузатых бокала коньяка, сунув один Сэму.

-Что она там говорила про сиськи и ноги?- Хант опрокинул в себя коньяк, поставил пустой бокал на поднос и взял новую порцию.

-Леди и джентльмены, дорогие гости!- мэр вещал с импровизированной сцены. Отбарабанив положенную обязательную часть приветствий и речей, он перешел к десерту.- Позвольте представить вашему вниманию первую, единственную, но поистине замечательную молодую леди – мисс Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, детектив-инспектор отдела уголовного розыска города Манчестера! – Саманта, стоявшая по настоянию Ханта около сцены, зорко смотрящая за гостями, чуть не опрокинула на себя бокал с шампанским, который носила с собой в качестве атрибута, лишь бы занять руки и выглядеть мило и безопасно для гостей.

-Иди и постарайся следить за языком,- Хант чуть подтолкнул растерявшуюся девушку.

Поднявшись тем не менее на ватных ногах на сцену, Саманта оглядела аудиторию: разряженные в пух и прах женщины в дорогих вечерних туалетах, сверкавших драгоценностями и смотревшие на нее в выражении полупрезрения – полуснисходительности, черные спины и белые груди фрачников, среди которых было трудно найти единственного друга, который постоянно поддерживал ее в сложные моменты жизни. Среди цветового черно-бело-яркого безумия она смогла найти лишь яркий взгляд человека, смотревшего на нее почти с отеческой любовью, хотя она предпочла бы несколько иную форму этого чувства.

-Добрый вечер,- мягко произнесла она, стараясь улыбаться дружелюбно и не дрожать коленками. Было неуютно и одиноко вот так стоять посреди сцены, смотреть в роскошный зал, в глаза богачей. И было липкое чувство страха – взгляды мужчин облепили ее стан как пауки жертву. Что ж, она как всегда добилась своего со своим неуемным желанием шокировать. Желая немедленно провалиться сквозь пол в любимых кожаных брюках и куртке, Саманта справилась со страхом и, глядя лишь в те сияющие глаза, придававшие уверенность в собственных силах, она заговорила снова.- Я всего лишь простой полицейский, выполняющий свой долг…

-О, детектив Тайлер-Джонс излишне преуменьшает свои заслуги перед городом,- заметил мэр.- Именно она не побоялась выйти один на один с вооруженными преступниками и спасти заложников в Манчестерском соборе.

-Нет, сэр,- прервала она, справившись с приступом паники и шока. – Нет. Простите, что перебиваю, но я просто делала свою работу как и все мы. Операцией по освобождению людей руководил старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, без которого я бы здесь сейчас не стояла, мне помогал мой лучший друг – детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер, мою жизнь спас человек, перед которым я в неоплатном долгу – капитан Стивен Харт. Это не героизм, это просто работа, и мы сделали ее все вместе. Сэр,- добавила она, спустя миг.

Зал потрясенно молчал, но тут же разразился овациями.

Среди людей девушка заметила лишь мягкую улыбку Ханта и широкую сверкающую – Сэма, стоявшего рядом с ним. Она улыбнулась и сошла со сцены, мечтая сбежать подальше и больше никогда не выходить на свет. Горели уши, щеки, дрожали ноги, во рту было сухо, но пить уже давно согревшееся в руке шампанское она не стала.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс? – к ней приблизился полный невысокий мужчина, блестя лысиной.- Позвольте выразить восхищение Вашими словами и Вашим обликом в частности.

-Благодарю, сэр,- она слабо улыбнулась.

-Судья Тьюллис,- представился человек.- Роберт Тьюллис.

-Очень рада познакомиться, сэр, это честь для меня,- знакомые насквозь фальшивые слова, но судья расплылся в сладкой улыбке.

-Взаимно, мэм, тем более я никак не ожидал от такой красивой девушки такого поста в уголовном розыске и в частности таких теплых слов по отношению к Вашему старшему офицеру. Вы работаете с Джином Хантом?

-Да, сэр, и он вполне заслуживает благодарности, сэр.

-Совершенно с Вами согласен, мэм, но у него… м-м-м… несколько сложный характер, не находите?

-Мистер Тьюллис, детектив,- к ним приблизился Хант и спустя миг и Сэм Тайлер.

-Добрый вечер, сэр,- поздоровался Сэм.

-О, детектив Тайлер! Весьма наслышан о Вашей работе,- судья пожал руку мужчине – Саманта успела заметить лишь тень на лице Ханта, когда он отметил рукопожатие.- Инспектор,- судья обратился к Ханту – тот стал само радушие,- у Вас отменные преданные сотрудники, тем более преданные не только на словах, но и на деле. Признаться, не ожидал теплых слов от такой молодой леди как детектив Тайлер-Джонс.

-Это преувеличение,- заметил Хант. – Но действительно, мои люди верны и преданы работе.

-И Вам, как я понимаю,- заметил судья улыбнувшись.

-Надеюсь, что мои детективы будут так считать и в будни,- остроумно ответил Хант. Судья улыбнулся шире.

-Вам повезло, Джин – такие преданные работники, среди которых такая очаровательная молодая леди,- он кивнул в сторону Саманты.- После всего того, что Вы пережили, мисс…- добавил он.

-Что? О, нет, это пустяки… то есть… это работа, это случается не всегда…

-Я имею в виду Ваше последнее потрясение – похищение Вас и части команды преступником.

-Простите? – не поняла она.

-Я слышал, что Вас пытали… о, тысячу извинений за напоминание – моя бестактность не делает мне чести…

-Меня никто не пытал, о чем Вы, сэр? – нахмурилась она.

Судья вытащил из петлицы бутоньерку красной розы.

-Алан Гилл, мисс Тайлер-Джонс. Математик, как его стали называть.

Саманта кожей ощутила, что Хант напрягся, но ничего сделать не посмел. Сэм лишь нахмурился и чуть отошел в сторону.

-Простите, но я не понимаю, о чем Вы, сэр,- повторила она. – Алан не пытал меня.

-Он употреблял наркотики, его разум был поврежден, он хотел уничтожить нас… то есть вас… вас всех…- судья неловко закашлялся, но было поздно – слово вылетело и Саманта как клещ вцепилась в него.

-Вас? Сэр, Вы о чем? – переспросила она.

-Простите, мисс, я отойду,- судья торопливо извинился и исчез в толпе гостей. Саманта едва не рванула следом, но стальные пальцы Ханта впились в ее запястье.

-Не лезь к нему,- глухо приказал он.- Крутись здесь, но глубоко не лезь ради собственной же безопасности.

-Что происходит? – она наклонилась к нему.- Что он сказал? Кого Алан хотел уничтожить?

-Не здесь,- зашипел Хант.- Тайлер, присмотри за ней,- распорядился он и тут же испарился в толпе.

-У меня от этого места мурашки,- признал Сэм.- Никогда еще не чувствовал себя наживкой для акул.

-Кажется, одна уже поймала добычу,- кивнула Саманта на белокурую прическу, маячившую около такой же светлой шевелюры высокого мужчины.

-Джеки Куин,- поморщился Сэм.- Какого черта ее сюда занесло? Утром появится твое фото с громадным заголовком на первой полосе «Детектив Тайлер-Джонс перебивает мэра и одевается не как коп»?

-Как думаешь, они спали?

-Он говорил, что она его хочет, но их отношения явно замешаны не только на профессиональном уровне.

-Шлюха.

-Саманта, потише! Это их время и их жизнь.

-Сэм, что судья хотел мне сказать? Зачем вынул розу из петлицы?

-Понятия не имею. Пойду проведаю обстановку – парни снаружи мерзнут, кстати.

Он продрался через толпу гостей на второй этаж.

Саманта окинула взглядом гостей, отмечая потенциальную угрозу, ничего не обнаружила и приуныла. Руки чесались свернуть какую-нибудь блондинистую голову какой-нибудь журналистки какой-нибудь газетенки.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс!- раздался голос Джеки прямо над ухом, едва Саманта отвернулась.

-Мисс Куин,- пришлось обернуться и скроить дружелюбную улыбку, больше похожую на оскал акулы.

-Шикарное платье!- та немедленно окинула цепким взглядом фигуру девушки перед собой.- Трогательно-проникновенная речь, детектив! Вы позволите назвать Вас Саманта?

-Спасибо за комплимент и не позволю, мисс Куин, я при исполнении служебных обязанностей, посему можете звать меня просто детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- улыбка стала еще опаснее.- А лучше поговорите с инспектором Хантом,- она перевела взгляд на Ханта, державшегося неприлично близко к Джеки.- Уверена, у вас двоих найдется немало добрых слов в адрес друг друга, а мне нужно работать и следить, чтобы ни один золотой волосок не упал с Вашей головы, мисс Куин, посему простите,- Саманта развернулась и удалилась, покачивая бедрами и зная, что и она, и Хант смотрят ей вслед.

Поставив бокал на поднос официанта, Саманта поднялась на второй этаж, столкнувшись с Сэмом.

-Есть что-нибудь интересное?- поинтересовалась девушка.

-Я бы нашпиговал здание камерами как рождественскую елку игрушками,- он указал на стратегически важные места здания.- Кстати, на потолке красивая роспись, но мне почему-то кажется, что я где-то видел эти знаки.

Саманта задрала голову и взглянула на потолок. Ничего особенного – ангелы в белоснежных одеждах, россыпь звезд, какие-то цветы.

-Хоть не «Сотворение мира» и на том спасибо,- она пожала плечами.

-Нет, вон тот символ,- Сэм встал сзади девушки и указал на головы ангелов так, чтобы никто не видел, что он показывает пальцем.

-Что-то действительно знакомое, только не могу вспомнить что именно,- согласилась она.

-Прошу прощения, детективы Тайлер и Тайлер-Джонс, - раздался голос Джеки.- Могу я сделать Ваши фотографии для репортажа?

-Вы меня преследуете, мисс Куин?- нахмурилась Саманта, отмечая так же поднявшегося следом за женщиной Ханта.- Можете написать, что я не люблю стервятников и шакалов – обычно волчицы задирают и тех, и других.

-О, надеюсь, это не угроза применения Ваших необыкновенных способностей, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- улыбнулась Джеки.

-Послушайте, мисс Куин,- Саманта потеряла всякое терпение,- спуститесь вниз, выпейте шампанского, развлекитесь, займитесь своей работой и дайте делать то же самое мне.

-Вы занимаетесь… работой… вдвоем?- женщина сверкнула глазами на Сэма.

-Хорошо, Ваша взяла, мисс Куин,- неожиданно согласилась Саманта.- Напишите про меня, что я симпатичная, умная, вредная, интеллектуальная и опасная, а так же меня не рекомендуется поливать водой, ставить на яркий свет и кормить после полуночи.

Сэм прыснул, тут же справившись с собой. Саманта едва сдержала улыбку.

-Э… цитата из кино про вампиров?- не поняла Джеки.

-Нет, то есть да. Из кино. Жил-был милый пушистый зверек магуай, дружелюбный и обладающий дивным тембром голоса, но стоило лишь нарушить сказанные запреты, как магуай превращался в злобного гремлина и грозил всеми карами небесными всем нехорошим людям. Кстати, «магуай» по-японски значит «демон».

Хант замер с бокалом около рта.

-Джонс, все-таки ты гейша?

-Нет, я каратист и все команды мне даются на японском.

-Простите, магуай или гремлин – это что? – не поняла Джеки.

-Это я,- коротко ответила Саманта, улыбнувшись в тридцать два зуба.

Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями, беззвучно хохоча.

-Не понял,- произнес Хант.

-Не старайся, это суровый мир боевых гремлинов,- Саманта подхватила друга под руку и скрылась в коридоре.

-Джин, это была шутка?- Джеки беспомощно обернулась к спутнику.

-По-моему, больше похоже на издевательство,- он все-таки опрокинул в себя коньяк и поморщился.

-Зря ты так с ними,- Сэм отсмеялся и вытер слезы с уголков глаз.

-Пусть радуются, что я не вспомнила про зубастиков и Чужих,- парировала Саманта.- Надоела мне эта парочка. Чего Хант с ней шляется как приклеенный?

-Следит персонально за ее безопасностью?- предложил Сэм.- Ладно, пойду осмотрю третий этаж.

-Сэм, очень прошу, будь осторожен.

-Не волнуйся ты так, дом оцеплен как мед мухами. Ничего не произойдет.

-Внизу как раз начался аукцион, богатеи расчехляют кошельки, нужно держать ушки на макушке.

-Хорошо, только ради тебя,- он кивнул и взбежал по лестнице наверх.

Саманта еще раз осмотрела второй этаж. Крыло, в котором она оказалась, было выполнено в глубоком синем цвете, на котором в причудливой вязи угадывалась одна буква алфавита. Она прошла в первую же попавшуюся комнату, оказавшуюся библиотекой. Старинные фолианты – она едва не присвистнула, увидев книги. Нужно было быть сумасшедшим, чтобы держать двери библиотеки открытыми и не рисковать утерей столь ценных изданий. Мэр наивным не был, он настолько доверял гостям или полиции?

Она прошла к двери и заметила над дверью стилизованный цветок с пятью лепестками. Красный цветок.

-Роза!- сердце забилось сильнее.

Чуть выше цветка располагался красный плюс или крест – было плохо видно, но Саманта готова была поклясться, что это был мальтийский крест – восемь лучей креста, красный мальтийский крест. Едва ли это было совпадением. Заметить розу и крест мог далеко не каждый, а и заметь – никто бы не понял символизма. И вязь на синих дорогих обоях, и буква, и фреска на потолке. Какой-то орден?

Она обернулась к стеллажам с книгами, уверенная, что в глубине библиотеки есть тайная дверь, за которой полным-полно скелетов в многочисленных шкафах. Книги были слишком ценными, хотя большинство было лишь прикрытием. Дорогие книги в роскошных обложках стояли вперемешку с ветхими томами, но именно в ветхости таился главный смысл.

Она вышла из библиотеки и прикрыла дверь, прислонившись спиной. Ей вдруг показалось, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, хотя никого не было.

Передвигаться на высоких каблуках было сложно, бегать – еще сложнее, хотелось снять чертовы туфли и ходить быстро и бесшумно, но этого было делать нельзя – у нее был определенный имидж, определенная роль и определенная цель, для которой нужна была полнота образа.

Она вернулась на лестницу, еще раз взглянула на фреску – три ангела в белоснежных одеждах держали в руках цветы и какие-то предметы, значения которых девушка не понимала. Цветок и нечто похожее на уголок, второй ангел одной рукой, держащей другой уголок, касался концами своего предмета первого уголка, образуя смутно знакомую откуда-то фигуру – то ли ромб, то ли стилизованная звезда, то ли еще что-то. Третий ангел сжимал розу и держал на ладони пирамидку с едва угадывающимся внутри кругом.

Саманта отошла к началу лестницы – оттуда было видно фреску лучше всего.

-Дэн Браун говорил об этом… что-то знакомое,- забормотала она. – Глаз Гора, Глаз… Око…

-Что Вы здесь делаете?- послышался холодный голос – Саманта так испугалась, что едва не полетела вниз по лестнице.

-Что? – она чудом удержалась на каблуках и обернулась – перед ней стоял мэр, глядя на нее волчьим взглядом, сжимая в руке розу. Саманта сначала обратила внимание на цветок и лишь потом – на глаза человека.- О, простите, сэр, я знаю, что должна быть внизу, но у Вас такой красивый дом…

-Вы умная женщина, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- он не дослушал бормотаний девушки.- Вы пришли не присматривать за моими гостями, а шпионить за мной. Зачем Вы ходили в библиотеку?

-Что? Нет, сэр, уверяю…

-Я не спрашивал, я утверждал,- спокойно и холодно заметил человек, приближаясь к ней.- Мне нечего скрывать от Вас. Я открыт как книга,- он развел руками.

-Книга… конечно…- Саманта напряглась.- Вы приказали убить Алана Гилла и фальсифицировать отчеты патологоанатома? – она мгновенно переключилась с тона наивной испуганной дурочки на тон копа.

-Не понимаю, о чем Вы, мисс,- человек пожал плечами.- Вы хотите меня в чем-то обвинить? – он подошел ближе, крутя в пальцах цветок.

-Я всего лишь простой полицейский, сэр, Вы же – представитель власти, а я не настолько глупа, чтобы даже подумать об обвинении,- она взглянула в глаза мужчины.- Кстати, отличный галстук, сэр. Готова даже поклясться на Библии, хоть я и не католичка, что число полосок на нем равно тридцати трем.

-Сэр?- раздался голос Ханта, поднимавшегося по лестнице.

-Вы очень умны, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- шепнул мэр, держа перед собой розу как щит.- Да, Джин? Я вышел проверить все ли в порядке, пока идет аукцион,- совершенно иным тоном ответил он. – Вы знаток символики?- снова шепнул он.

-Скорее я просто внимательно читаю Дэна Брауна,- так же прошептала она.- И еще я в свое время изучала все сайты, которые говорили о том, как Папа римский благословляет и предает анафеме,- она подняла вверх руку, выставив указательный и средние пальцы.- Уверена, что Вам хватило бы одного среднего в общепринятом жесте, сэр,- добавила она, отметив багровый цвет лица человека.

-Джонс?- Хант подошел к ним, почтительно встав чуть позади.- Сэр, все в порядке?

-Более чем, Джин, более чем,- миролюбиво ответил мэр.- У тебя потрясающе умный детектив, Джин. Сокровище.

-Не сомневаюсь, сэр,- столь же почтительно ответил Хант.

-Уверен, что столь умному детективу есть о ком позаботиться,- он чуть повернул голову, заметив спускающегося сверху Сэма.

Саманта чуть улыбнулась уголком губ.

-Не портите традицию, сэр,- напомнила она.- Играйте до конца… я имею в виду розу, сэр,- добавила она.

-Сэр, шеф,- Сэм приблизился и так же встал чуть позади, чтобы не мешать двум людям беседовать, хотя воздух между ними едва не искрил от напряжения.

-Тайлер,- Хант поманил Сэма в сторонку, что-то шепча ему на ухо.

-Говорящая фамилия, верно, мисс?- снова сказал мэр.- Однако я задержался, меня ждут гости. Уверен, что Вы, столь умная девушка, поймете, как поступать дальше.

-Или Вы уберете меня как Алана?- спросила она чуть громче, чем требовалось. Хант мгновенно оказался рядом с ней, схватив ее за руку.

-Джонс, какого…

-Все в порядке, Джин,- мягко улыбнулся мэр.- Детектив Тайлер-Джонс переутомилась в связи со всеми событиями, а я лишь подлил масла в огонь. Почему бы тебе не дать очаровательной леди небольшой отпуск, Джин?

-Рассмотрю перспективу в ближайшее время, сэр,- ответил тот, отпустив руку Джонс.

-Расслабьтесь, дорогая Саманта, просто насладитесь дивным вечером и чудной ночью,- позволил мэр.- Мой дом – Ваш дом, господа. Детектив Тайлер,- он протянул руку Сэму, потом Ханту.- Джин.

Саманта глаз не спускала с лица шефа – тот чуть поколебался, прежде чем пожал ладонь мэра.

-Сэр,- напряжение росло все больше.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- мэр не стал пожимать руку девушки, просто передав ей цветок.- Работайте, господа и леди,- он не спеша спустился с лестницы, оставив троих человек наверху.

-Тебе лучше объяснить, какого…- начал Хант, но тут же получил пощечину.

-Сам скажешь или это сделать мне, Джин?- спокойно спросила Саманта, пронзая ненавидящим взглядом стиснувшего зубы Ханта.

Он взглянул на опешившего Сэма, перевел взгляд на девушку, полыхавшую от ярости.

-Это может подождать?- только спросил он, пошарив в кармане и кинув девушке ключи от Кортины.- Чтобы ты не тряслась, что я сбегу.

-Ты бы даже не рискнул,- она покрутила ключами в пальцах и взглянула на Сэма.- Все нормально, я потом все объясню и… Сэм, я хотела бы, чтобы ты поехал после всего этого с нами.

-Мы так не договаривались!- повысил голос Хант.

-Ты стоишь на краю лестницы, шеф,- она подошла к мужчине вплотную.- Дай мне только еще один малейший повод…

Он сверкнул на нее глазами, но промолчал, кивнув.

-Хорошо. Тайлер - работать, а потом поедем вместе,- он развернулся и спустился по лестнице вниз.

-Ты объяснишь?- начал осторожно Сэм.

-Он прав, Сэм, не здесь и не сейчас,- извинилась она.- Прости, я все объясню после мероприятия, а пока нам действительно лучше всего заняться слежкой и пристальнее приглядывать за шефом – мне совершенно не импонирует его компания.

Сэм, который ничего не понял, лишь кивнул и спустился за шефом вниз.

-Дай только повод, Джин Джини,- прошептала она, облокачиваясь на перила.

Благотворительность – дело весьма утомительное, закончившееся почти в два часа ночи, когда мэр собрал необходимую сумму денег для больниц и детишек, когда Хант выкурил полсотни сигарет и сигар, уничтожил бокалов двадцать коньяка, Сэм успел проверить чуть ли не весь дом, а Саманта более пристально изучить фреску и передумать все самые мрачные мысли относительно того, зачем вообще понадобилось убивать Алана, какую грязную роль в этом деле играет Хант и чем это может грозить Сэму.

Было ясно, что мэр дал понять, что Саманте есть что терять – такие люди всегда знают, какого цвета твое нижнее белье и сколько раз ты занималась сексом за неделю. Сэм пока был в безопасности – эти люди не тронули бы непосредственно его, поскольку он не предпринимал никаких враждебных действий по отношению к братству, ордену или чем там занимался мэр. Однако, мэр наверняка понял, что Сэм не дурак, что они работают с Джонс в связке и что они знают слишком много для простых копов, следовательно, они могут быть потенциально опасны и за ними вполне очевидно установят слежку. В офисе это будет Хант, вне – кто-то или свой, или чужой, но достаточно близкий к ним обоим. Нельсон?

Гости уже расходились, трое копов по-прежнему оставались в здании, следя за ними, присматривая друг за другом. Когда же ушел судья Тьюллис, на прощание кивнув девушке, мэр тепло улыбнулся.

-Что же, утомительное мероприятие подошло к концу, теперь можно расслабиться. Джин, выпьете со мной? Отпустите людей и зайдите ко мне.

Саманта хотела возразить, но ее сдержал Сэм.

-Пойдем,- шепнул он ей на ухо.- Доброй ночи, сэр,- кивнул он мэру.

-Доброй ночи, детектив Тайлер,- попрощался тот.- Доброй ночи, мисс,- Саманте.

-Сэр,- она криво улыбнулась.- Шеф, мы подождем в машине,- предупредила она Ханта. Тот даже не взглянул на нее.

Вдвоем они спустились к Кортине, Саманта села за руль, скинув надоевшие туфли.

-Что произошло?- спросил Сэм, усаживаясь на заднем сидении.

-У меня есть косвенные улики против мэра и судьи, но ни одного доказательства,- сообщила Саманта.- Это то, что было описано в книгах Брауна, Сэм. Не совсем тайная, но очень суровая организация. Орден.

-Тамплиеры?

-Масоны. Мальтийский крест, эти треугольные предметы – отвес и циркуль, буква G, но главное – синий цвет и Лучезарная Дельта – усеченная пирамидка и глаз внутри. Я бы никогда не обратила внимания на фреску на потолке, но там символики – как грязи в городе. Это масоны, Сэм, и я почти уверена, что Алан докопался до какой-то тайны и его за это убрали.

-А роза?

Саманта положила цветок на приборную панель.

-Ты умный, вспомни, что говорит книга.

-Роза… под… под розой… Sub Rose… нечто тайное.

-Именно. Мэр хотел бы сохранить в тайте то, до чего я додумалась. Я уверена, что он знает про меня и Алана, но хуже всего – про тебя и меня. Он не угрожал, но дал понять, что одно мое слово против масонов и начнется резня.

-Но я же…

-Ты – как привязь, как мой ошейник, чтобы я сидела в будке и не гавкала. Тебя они не тронут.

-Саманта, это фантастика, масоны в семидесятых в Манчестере?

Она молча обернулась к нему.

-Они есть и были всегда, как и тамплиеры. Хуже то, что Хант с ними за одно.

-Шеф?! Брось, он говнюк, но он не стал бы убивать одного из копов!

-Он и не убивал. Вероятнее всего, это было шоу.

-Гилл приходил к нему, он просил вывести тебя из дела с байкерами. Зачем Ханту было убивать его?

-Сэм, ты меня не слушаешь – он не убивал, он… Алан угрожал ему, Хант запаниковал, обратился с своим, а те помогли убрать опасного свидетеля. Я хочу допросить Ханта в твоем присутствии.

-В моем? Прости, я не понимаю.

-Ты его друг, Сэм. Ты это знаешь, он не раз это признавал – он не будет врать мне в твоем присутствии, рискуя лишиться твоей поддержки и дружбы. Он слишком любит и ценит ваши отношения.

-Каждый раз избивая меня?

-Побочный эффект обучения молодого сотрудника,- поморщилась она.- Сэм, меня он не ценит, он меня мало, что ненавидит – скорее терпит, но не тебя. Ты мне нужен, Сэм, и ему ты нужен, потому я попросила тебя следовать с нами. Этой ночью я хочу понять, почему он водил меня за нос и за что пострадал мой любовник.

-И как ты поймешь, что он скажет тебе правду?

Она отвернулась.

-Ты – мой гарант. Ты и роза. Если он тот, за кого себя выдает, он знает, что дальше этой машины не вылетит ни звука. Ты, я и он – только трое будут знать правду. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

-Понимаю. Саманта, но что если все гораздо сложнее? Что ты будешь делать? Пойдешь против мэра и судьи?

-Не говори ерунды!- рассердилась она.- Я – мелкая сошка, которая не полезет под пули, рискуя потерять единственное, что ценит – тебя. Только ради тебя я оставлю расследование и постараюсь не наделать глупостей.

-За меня можешь не переживать, я не мальчик.

-Ты мой друг, Сэм, ты больше, чем друг. Я бы сказала, что я люблю тебя как самого близкого друга, с которым у меня был секс, и который не испортил – я надеюсь – нашу дружбу.

-Ты тоже мне друг, но я достаточно взрослый, чтобы позаботиться о себе.

-Ты не понял, Сэм. Ты идеально вписался в этот мир, а я – нет. Ты коп – я нет. Это время, когда ты уже родился, когда тебе четыре года, а меня даже в проекте пока нет. Это мое безвременье, это парадокс, это тот самый карман в гиперпространстве, о котором я говорила. И это только моя игра против чего-то, что я пока не понимаю. Мы разные, Сэм. Ты играешь, чтобы выбраться отсюда, а я – чтобы… нет, даже не остаться здесь, это тоже что-то сложнее. Бритва Оккама здесь не подействует, это твой случай, у меня что-то очень сложное и очень запутанное. Я хочу остаться, но я почему-то заранее знаю, что мне нельзя, что у меня не получится, что будет что-то совершенно иное, но назад домой я не хочу. Не хочу провести остаток жизни овощем на больничной койке.

-Сэмми, я уверен, что врачи сделают все возможное…

-Ни черта они не сделают. Я просто набор костей без надежды снова стать полноценной. Я им не верю и назад не хочу.

Дверь машины открылась, Хант сел на сидение.

-Шеф?- спросил Сэм.

-Ждешь приглашения, Джонс?- проигнорировал тот слова коллеги и обратился сразу к девушке.

Та демонстративно пристегнулась ремнем безопасности.

-Держись покрепче, Сэм,- попросила она и рванула машину прочь от дома мэра.

На трассе она остановилась. За всю дорогу мужчины не издали ни звука - Сэм смотрел в окно, Хант на дорогу. Саманта вела аккуратно, но быстро – тело Кортины разрезало ночной воздух как молния. Мягко затормозив, она отстегнулась и взяла розу в руку, повернувшись к Ханту.

-Решила подарить мне цветок, Джонс? Я не девчонка.

-Sub Rose – сказанное под розой останется тайной,- ответила она.- Не води меня за нос, Хант. В присутствии того, кто тебе дорог, скажи мне правду – обещаю не причинить тебе вреда и принять информацию максимально спокойно.

-Того, кто мне дорог? – он закурил.- Не льсти себе, девочка.

-Я тебе не друг и я это знаю,- спокойно ответила она.- Зато ты считаешь Сэма своим другом.

Хант приподнял бровь.

-И ты решила, что я вот так начну изливать душу в присутствии Тайлера?

-Я уверена, что начнешь,- она взглянула в глаза мужчины слева. Тот выдержал ее взгляд.- Итак?

-И что ты хочешь знать?- было очевидно, что говорить он не собирался, а если и стал бы – только отвечая на вопросы и выдавая минимум информации.

-Ты подставил Алана?

-Нет.

-Ты масон?

-Нет.

-Но ты вхож в круг Ложи?

-Нет.

-Он что-то узнал про них и за это его убрали?

Хант молча взглянул на нее.

-Ясно, два вопроса,- поняла Саманта.- Хорошо, он что-то узнал?

-Да.

-Его убрали поэтому?

-Нет.

-Что?

-Ты оглохла?

-Мэр – масон?

-Да.

-И судья Тьюллис?

-Да.

-А гости?

-Нет.

-Ни один?

-Да.

-Ты так и будешь отвечать односложно?

-Да.

-А как же подробности?

Хант вздохнул.

-Я ответил на твои вопросы, чего ты еще хочешь? Я выполнил данное слово, я не солгал, я получил по лицу, хотя даже не понял за что, мне устроил допрос с пристрастием мой детектив-женщина, а теперь ты решила напоследок зажать клещами мои яйца?

-Я не причиню тебе вреда и ты это знаешь, но мне нужна информация.

Хант вытянул губы, чмокнув воздух.

-Я защищал тебя,- наконец, сказал он.


	24. Chapter 24

-Что? Меня? От кого? – не поняла Саманта.

-От Алана и той информации, которой он располагал,- Хант порылся в нагрудном кармане и вытащил небольшую фляжку.

-Что он знал? Масоны хотели его убить?

-Джонс, ты больная на всю голову девчонка!- поморщился Хант.- Я понятия не имею, какая муха тебя укусила, что ты там нафантазировала, но Алан и масоны пересеклись лишь однажды и на том разошлись. Никто его не подставлял, никто не пытался довести до самоубийства.

-Тогда что мне хотел сказать судья и мэр? Что он сказал тебе, когда ты остался с ним наедине?

-Он попросил присмотреть за тобой и дать тебе отдохнуть от работы.

-Ложь.

-Слушай, девочка, не испытывай мое терпение!- повысил голос Хант.- Ты машешь у меня под носом цветком, буквально приставляешь нож к горлу, требуя говорить, шантажируешь Тайлером, которому вообще лучше бы быть в стороне от этого дерьма, а потом заявляешь, что я лгу?!

-Ты остановил меня!

-Ты вела себя как идиотка! Какого черта на тебя нашло, если ты начала угрожать мэру города? Еще бы взяла его в заложники – отличная рекомендация для послужного списка и карьеры.

-В гробу я видала карьеру копа, Хант, и не смей повышать на меня голос!

-Все, с меня хватит – у меня не отдел, а сумасшедший дом! Дороти, которому мерещатся голоса из потустороннего мира, и психопатка с неудачной судьбой.

-Так ты оцениваешь своего друга? Дороти, значит?

-С каких пор Тайлер стал девчонкой, если за него заступается другая девчонка?

-Я не девчонка,- возмутился Сэм, до этого момента только молча слушавший.

-Не смей так говорить о моем друге, Хант! – прорычала Саманта.- Сэм и твой друг.

-И я как могу защищаю дружбу, чего ты, девочка, никак не можешь понять! – в том же тоне ответил ей Хант.- Я сказал, что я защищал тебя – я защищал тебя. Что тебе еще нужно?

-Подробности!- гаркнула она.

В звенящей тишине они оба услышали тяжкий вздох Сэма.

-Ладно, - сдался Хант.- Отпусти мои яйца и узнаешь столько, сколько смогу сказать.

-Я не держу и ты скажешь мне все.

-Саманта, он образно,- пояснил Сэм.- Просто расслабься. Шеф, не дразни ее – она потеряла любимого.

-Без тебя разберусь, Тайлер!- процедил Хант, глубоко вздохнув.- Ладно, девочка, хотела правды – вот тебе правда: да, мэр и судья - масоны, да, я это знал, да, я пытался защитить своих офицеров от кипучей деятельности Гилла, и нет, его никто не убивал.

-Что означал твой разговор около ночного клуба?

-Он надавил на меня, хотел, чтобы я рассказал тебе про масонов и мою роль там.

-И что за роль?

-Я хочу пробиться к ним.

-Что? – встрял Сэм.- Зачем?

-Потому что хочу быть в курсе дерьма, творящегося в моем городе!- повысил голос Хант.- Я не псих типа твоей подружки, мне нужна объективная сводка с места событий на два шага вперед. Я коп, а не политик, мне насрать, какие махинации творятся в той каше, но я хочу знать, что город может спать спокойно, пока я знаю, что и где происходит. Доволен? Мне не все равно на копов, сбившихся с пути. Гилл поплатился за свое желание пробиться внутрь Ложи, но они его не убивали.

-Он хотел стать масоном? Алан? – не поверила Саманта.

-Хотел и давил на меня, думая, что я уже внутри,- вздохнул Хант.- Он шантажировал меня тем, что рассказал бы все тебе и Тайлеру. Тогда, лишившись доверия с вашей стороны, мне было бы сложно держать его рядом с собой, контролировать его действия, но хуже то, что он мог бы перетащить вас обоих к себе.

-Куда – к себе? – не понял Сэм.

-На темную сторону силы?- поддакнула другу Саманта.

-Я понятия не имею, о чем вы, но типа того,- кивнул Хант.- Алан связался с криминалом, наркотиками, а когда спутался с Джонс, понял, что это редкий шанс прижать и меня, чтобы проникнуть в Ложу.

-Алан не стал бы шантажировать тебя мной!- возмутилась Саманта.- Он был не идеален, но он… может и не любил, но у нас были прекрасные отношения!

-Любил?! – хохотнул Хант.- Девочка, Алан любил наркотики и власть! Он был любителем крепкого члена в заднице или во рту, но не сисек и влагалищ!

-Он был бисексуалом и любил меня!

-Он постоянно сидел под дозой! Господи, Джонс, ты настолько ослепла? Он постоянно, просто круглосуточно закидывался дозой. Даже в Бюро находок он принял понюшку для того, чтобы просто связно говорить.

-Ты сказал, что он хотел вывести меня из расследования, а теперь говоришь, что он был грязным интриганом и думаешь, что я поверю в это?

-Хотел и вывел бы, поскольку ты – его дар божий и отличный способ манипулировать мной. Джонс, начни думать тем, что у людей зовется мозгами, а не фаллопиевыми трубами. Алан хотел власти, денег, наконец.

-Но он не причинил мне вреда,- беспомощно пробормотала Саманта.- Ни мне, ни Сэму, ни прочим, ни даже тебе.

-О, господи…- застонал Хант.- Он не мог убить меня, пока думал, что я масон. Это был эффективный способ замутить мозги такой наивной дурочке как ты, заставить нервничать меня. Он хотел взломать мой мир правосудия, хотел заставить меня встать на колени…

-Избавь меня от ваших игрищ,- поморщилась Саманта.

-Джонс, он скатился в пропасть и пытался забрать с собой всех, кого мог. Его самоубийство было тщательно продумано. Я готов поклясться на Библии, что у него был четкий план – ты бы перестала мне доверять, потом подключила бы Тайлера, вдвоем вы бы раскололи меня, обвинив как сейчас в укрывательстве правды, Ложа начала бы активные действия, после чего ваши обезображенные тела нашли бы в ближайшем канале.

-Масоны убивают людей, но лишь из-за политических действий,- сказал Сэм.- Правительство оберегает свои тайны почище последней девственницы своей целки.

-Именно,- кивнул Хант.- Я как мог долго держал тебя в неведении, - сказал он девушке,- только бы не привести его к активным действиям. Он был мне другом, как сейчас Сэм и ты, но он сбился с пути, отдалился еще задолго до того, как уехал в Блэкпул. Он хотел уехать в Лондон, пробиться в Ложу там, но когда понял, что его раскусили, прижали по всем направлениям, испугался, запаниковал.

-Но как же… отношения, его слова, секс, наконец?

-Детка, он был педиком,- вздохнул Хант.- Это знали все, включая его шефа – Скотта Миллера.

-Алан сказал, что они переспали,- убито сказала она.

-Что?! – удивился Хант.- Скотт и Гилл? Миллер хоть и не идеал, но он поддерживал исключительно деловые отношения. У него был объект для вздохов.

-Только не говори, что это ты,- поморщился Сэм.

-Хорошо, не скажу,- пожал плечами Хант.- Что? – он взглянул в округлившиеся глаза девушки.- Я видный мужчина, у меня роскошная задница, и временами блядский взгляд, только Скотт знал, что я предпочитаю сиськи и уютную дырку между ног, а не сосиску с яйцами.

Саманта сглотнула, отвернувшись. В голове шумело и перед глазами стоял какой-то туман.

-Алан… он мне врал? И про любовь, и про отношения с шефом, и про тебя, и вообще?

-Я не лез туда, куда меня не просили лезть, до поры до времени,- тихо сказал Хант.- Но я знал, что он через тебя пытается добраться до меня и масонов. Мне жаль, что я не мог сказать тебе все сразу – было бы меньше проблем, и моя челюсть не немела бы с периодичностью в одну твою истерику.

-Но если он был геем, как тогда он спал со мной?

Хант мученически закатил глаза.

-Я бы продемонстрировал как, но я не в настроении. Спроси у Тайлера, думаю, он может даже показать как мальчики спят с девочками.

-Эй!- возмутился Сэм, поняв, что шеф сказал правду, сам того не поняв.

-Кокаин?- спросила Саманта.

-Именно, детка. Он накачивался под завязку перед каждым вашим свиданием.

-Но его взгляды… тоже ложь?

-Ну… когда надо, он мог добиться чего хотел. Мы работали вместе, я хорошо изучил его способность строить глазки, когда он хотел, чтобы кто-то закончил за него дела. Обычно на это велись молоденькие дурочки типа тебя. Я не отрицаю, что он был красивым мужиком… для педика, конечно.

-Выходит, мэр ничего не знал, а я зря наехала на него.

-Зря – слабо сказано. Мне пришлось делать вид, что у тебя действительно травма мозгов… хотя, о чем я говорю – ты сумасшедшая от природы. Он сказал, что понимает твое состояние, как я уже говорил, и просил лишь позаботиться о тебе.

-Но он намекал на то, что если я скажу хоть слово о том, кто он… он смотрел на Сэма!

-Господи, он не пугал, не угрожал, он говорил как есть. Ты позаботилась о друге – он не слепой, он заметил ваши отношения. Да вообще, кто бы их не заметил? Вы как Бонни и Клайд, только без криминала и любовных соплей.

Хорошо, что в машине было темно – никто не заметил румянца Сэма.

-Я к тому, что масоны не скрываются, а мэр действительно был рад знакомству с умной женщиной. Хотя это он погорячился.

-«Хочешь стать масоном – спроси масона»,- пробормотала Саманта.- Я спросила тебя, подумав, что ты один из них.

-Рано или поздно стану, но я уже сказал для чего. Мне не нравятся игры во власть, но я хочу, чтобы мой город спал спокойно.

-А символы? А роза?

-И что роза? Он знал, что ты умная, когда хочешь напрячься, очевидно, он дал тебе понять, что это приватный разговор или же просто он слишком любит розы.

Саманта не поверила ему, но спорить не стала. Или шеф снова темнит и в очередной раз что-то скрывает ради очередного вселенского блага, или говорит правду для разнообразия.

-А записка Алана? Он просил прощения у меня. Это тоже совпадение. А любовь?

-Я подобрал твою записку,- не стал увиливать Хант.- Я бы разочаровался в нем, если бы не она. Все-таки при всех отношениях с ним, он оставался неплохим парнем и копом… и мои другом. Вот только Алан никогда никого не любил, кроме себя. Мне действительно жаль, Джонс, что тебе пришлось пройти через это дерьмо. И мне жаль, что я не мог сказать сразу.

-Я любила его,- горько произнесла она.- Я в самом деле позволила себе влюбиться, подумав, что любима в ответ.

-Именно поэтому я и не говорил,- Хант отвернулся и закурил.

-Выходи,- она открыла дверь машины.

-Что? – не понял Хант.- Что, опять будешь бить мне по лицу? Джонс, завязывай с распусканием рук, я хоть и мужик и…

-Ты идиот,- спокойно ответила она.- Веди свою драгоценную машину. У меня нет ни сил, ни возможностей сидеть за рулем.

-Твою мать, Джонс,- Хант вышел из машины.

-Сэм, садись вперед,- Саманта опустилась на заднее сидение, Хант – на сидение водителя.

-Посижу тут,- отказался он, обняв девушку.

-Предлагаю в паб,- Хант повернулся к притихшим людям.

-Куда угодно, только поехали,- поморщилась Саманта.- И выкини эту чертову розу. Я устала от тайн и секретов.

Кортина плавно развернулась и из открытого окна машины вылетела красная роза, свалившись на дорогу – прямо под колеса.

-Я посижу тут, если не возражаете – ноги устали от каблуков,- сказала Саманта, когда машина подъехала к пабу.- Сэм, передай привет Нельсону,- попросила она, когда мужчины вышли из салона.

-Джонс, ты уверена?- наклонился к ней Хант.

-Иди уже и отвали от меня,- она отвернулась и села поудобнее на сидении, массируя ступни.

Через десять минут оба мужчины сели обратно, держа в руках по две здоровенные бутылки виски и две вина.

-Я пригласил шефа ко мне,- пояснил Сэм, садясь с девушкой рядом.

-Тогда уж лучше ко мне – у меня холодильник забит под завязку закусками, но поскольку у меня нет аппетита, и некому помочь его разгрузить, скоро мне придется все выкидывать,- сказала Саманта.

-Черт меня дери,- глубокомысленно заметил Хант, отъезжая.

Когда она открыла двери квартиры, тут же скидывая надоевшую обувь, Сэм и Джин вошли внутрь, причем Хант даже не подумал бы разуваться, если бы не пристальный взгляд девушки.

-Сэм, поможешь с закусками?- попросила она, снимая шубу и оставаясь в платье и колготках.- Я пойду переоденусь – этот гламур меня доконает.

-Что доконает? – не понял Хант, как-то странно глядя на нее.- Кстати, шикарные сиськи и вообще.

-Готика, шеф, и спасибо,- устало улыбнулась она, доставая из шкафа спортивные брюки и футболку. – Я слишком далека от моды и помпезности, и я не ношу платья чаще раза в год.

-Почему и на какой такой случай?- Хант разливал вино и виски по бокалам и стаканам – мужчинам виски, девушке, зная ее вкус и напутствия Нельсона – вино.

-Потому что,- коротко и емко ответила она.- Я быстро, - и скрылась в ванной.

Вернувшись уже переодетой и умытой, она увидела уютно устроившегося на ее кровати Ханта, уже снявшего смокинг и жилет, развязавшего галстук и закатавшего рукава до локтей, Сэма, так же снявшего смокинг, но оставшегося в жилете и при галстуке, и улыбнулась. Она лучше смотрелась бы в платье в такой компании, хотя она у себя дома – какого черта ее должно это заботить?

-За что будем пить?- она села на кровать и приняла из руки шефа бокал.

-А просто без тостов обойтись нельзя?- не преминул поинтересоваться он, уже отпивая виски из стакана.- Если хочешь, выпьем за откровения, правду, любовь…

-Не надо за любовь, Джин,- тихо попросила она.- Просто за правду,- она приподняла бокал, мужчины соприкоснулись с ним стаканами.

-За честность,- сказал Сэм.

-За доверие,- добавил Хант.

С минуту было тихо.

-Кстати, а где у тебя телевизор? – заметил Хант, оглянувшись.

-Нигде, я продала его,- она пожала плечами.- Не особенно интересуюсь мирской жизнью и даже не читаю газет.

-Что, и радио нет?- удивился он еще больше.

-Нет. Был бы Интернет, было бы все, но его тоже нет.

-Интер что? – снова не понял Хант.

-Долго объяснять, но тебе бы понравилось. Я люблю думать, когда ничто не мешает.

-Знаете, в чем ваши проблемы, выходцы из Гайда?- прищурился на пару Хант.- Вы слишком много думаете.

-Это нормально, как я понимаю, для человека разумного,- не согласился с ним Сэм, сидевший в кресле около кровати.- С бешеным ритмом жизни порой действительно некогда просто посидеть в тишине.

-Вы просто пара года,- фыркнул в свой стакан Хант, наполняя его новой порцией виски и запуская руку в пакет с чипсами.- Джонс или святая, или ненормальная, или то и другое сразу.

-Принципиальная,- поправила она.- Хотя я больше люблю людей, чем принципы, а людей без принципов больше всего на свете.

-Шекспир?- прищурился Сэм.

-Понятия не имею,- она махом проглотила вино.- Хуже всего лично для меня то, что я постоянно с кем-то или с чем-то сражаюсь, но я слишком устаю от битв.

-Кстати, кто такой Рейден? – Хант поерзал на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее, поедая чипсы.

-Бог грома и молнии из одного кино,- сказал Сэм.- А что?

-Когда… в общем, вы искали его,- он не стал уточнять при каких обстоятельствах это было, оба детектива поняли.

-Странно, что я была никому не доверяющей Соней Блейд, а ты красавчиком-актером Джонни Кейджем,- улыбнулась девушка Сэму.

-Я понятия не имею кто это, но ты сказала правильно,- кивнул Хант, разгрызая чипсы.- Ты никому не веришь, а эта смазливая гайдовская мордашка явно неплохо смотрелась бы на экране в роли принца.

Сэм порозовел.

-Я тоже так думаю,- поддержала шефа Саманта.- Сэм, вернешься, подай запрос на роль Мастера в новом сезоне Доктора Кто, если его вернут. Только сперва выучись на вселенское зло у специалиста,- она кивнула на Ханта.

-Эй!- возмутился тот. – Скажи лучше, откуда у вас двоих такие познания о масонах и прочей символике.

-Из книг,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Мне нравится Дэн Браун, он интересно пишет. «Ангелы и демоны», «Код да Винчи».

-Про ангелов и демонов я бы читать не стал,- заявил Хант.

-Это не совсем про бесов и небожителей, это про доверие, тайны,- поправил Сэм.

-«Поединок Добра и Зла происходит каждую секунду в сердце каждого человека, ибо сердце и есть поле битвы, где сражаются ангелы и демоны», - процитировала Саманта.- Коэльо.

-Джонс, Тайлер, кончайте ездить по мозгам,- застонал Хант.- Расскажите лучше о себе. Скоро меня развезет, утром я ничего не буду помнить, так что можете сказать Джин Джини все, что угодно, включая ваши маленькие грязные мысли и фантазии.

Сэм улыбнулся, не поверив.

-Я как-то подрабатывала стриптизершей,- поделилась откровением девушка.- Просто увлечение, ничего такого.

-Продемонстрировать можешь?- Хант приподнял обе брови.

-Запросто, но не дома, а в любом клубе, после чего ты сам меня и вышвырнешь из отдела, обвинив в распущенности. Это мне наплевать на репутацию, но не наплевать на репутацию моего друга.

-Скажи еще, что была проституткой,- проворчал Хант, расстроившись отсутствием шоу.

-После смерти Джона пару раз спала за деньги,- она встала с кровати и отошла к окну, услышав, что Хант подавился виски и закашлялся.

-Что?! Иисусе, Джонс, ты серьезно?

-Я похожа на клоуна? – она не обернулась.- Я совершила немало проступков, прежде чем попала сюда, так что… Впрочем, с моим характером мог бы и сам догадаться, что тебе прислали за подарок.

-Если ты скажешь, что еще была наркоманкой, я сойду с ума от такого откровения,- честно признал Хант.

-Два раза, когда я готова была наложить на себя руки,- кивнула она.- Я боролась с внутренними демонами и они побеждали. У меня нет ни души, ни сердца, а теперь, когда все так вышло с Аланом… - она повернулась, взяла бутылку и отпила прямо из горлышка.- Я думала, что что-то осталось от чувств, что я снова начала оживать, но вокруг меня только трупы, боль, грязь, предательство и единственный лучик света во мраке, который помогает мне не сойти с ума.

-И что это?- очень тихо спросил Хант.

-Не что – кто. Сэм, мой друг,- ответила она.- Добрый славный друг, ради которого я пойду на что угодно, лишь бы вернуть его. Первый коп, которому я настолько доверилась.

-Я уже говорил, что ты, Тайлер, везучий сукин сын, я это повторю – ты нереально везучий сукин сын, Тайлер,- Хант отсалютовал ему стаканом.- Если такая боевая девчонка так заботится о тебе, ты можешь спать спокойно.

-Саманта, я…- Сэм смутился.

-Хотя держит меня здесь другой человек,- добавила она.- Ладно, не важно. Что еще тебя интересует?- она повернулась и взглянула на Ханта.- Давай, я хоть и девчонка, но комплексами не страдаю – могу рассказать про любимые позы Кама Сутры, могу рассказать про танцы у шеста, про тренировки карате, про то, что я моталась по городу и специально ввязывалась в драки, чтобы проверить лишний раз себя на прочность…

-Расскажи про Джона,- попросил Хант.

-Шеф, это не самая лучшая идея,- заметил Сэм.- Саманта, если ты не…

-Все в порядке, Сэмми,- она жестом остановила друга.- Все верно, я попала сюда, чуть ли не сразу залезла в трусы шефу – разумеется, ему хочется знать, что в нем такого особенного. То есть не в нем, а в Джоне… в схожести… В общем…

Наверное, это было странно: двое мужчин на кровати – Сэм переместился из кресла, чтобы было лучше видно девушку, стоявшую у окна – молча пьют виски, смотрят на тонкую фигуру в неверном свете уличных фонарей в полумраке квартиры и слушают откровения, которыми Саманта делилась впервые за долгие годы одиночества.

-Он был красив, очень красив. Я не видела его фото, каким он был до нашей встречи, но едва мы встретились, я поняла, что ради этих сияющих глаз я готова была пойти на какие угодно безумства. Он любил свободу, ветер, скорость, адреналин, риск, опасность, рев мотора байка – все то, что делало его им. Он был старше меня, но разницы почти не ощущалось. С ним было просто как с ровесником, только интереснее и намного лучше. И он всегда был рядом, когда он был нужен. Он не понимал намеков, предпочитал прямой разговор, курил, пил, но во всем знал меру. Он, слава богу, не был идеалом, иначе я сбежала бы от него так быстро, чтоб только пятки сверкали. И он был поистине роскошен в постели. Он был… наверное, странно, но он был последним романтиком в нашем мире. Мы не говорили друг другу всей это романтической ерунды, но мы оба знали, что чувствует другой. Он защищал меня от всего на свете – от плохой погоды до новичков-байкеров. Он любил слушать, хотя я обожала звук его голоса – такой… не знаю… приятный. Он мог поставить наглеца на место одним взглядом – никто так не мог, его уважали и любили. Девушки готовы были затащить его в постель сразу же, едва увидев, только он не видел никого, кроме меня. Впрочем, может быть и видел, может быть даже затаскивал – я не знаю, но я доверяла ему. Однажды он уехал по делам, я забралась в его рабочий стол… знаю, это было некрасиво, но мне нужны были ручки, а дома невозможно было найти ни одну. Я никогда не лазила в его вещах, но… в общем, я нашла там маленькую красную коробочку, а там… Мы не говорили на эту тему, мы просто были вместе и ни о чем не думали – как я думала, но не он. Наверное, он любил так сильно, как только было возможно и потому хотел сделать мне предложение. Я уже готова была мчаться покупать свадебное платье, но ждала тех самых слов. Знаю, это глупости – романтика и он, но… нет, наверное, он бы сказал как-то иначе, не банально, по-своему, но ведь это тоже не главное, верно? Мы как раз ехали на рождественскую вечеринку – он попросил меня взять с собой самое красивое платье. Я тогда подумала, что он хочет все сделать как положено – ну знаете, встать на одно колено перед девушкой в платье… все такое… Только мы не доехали. И белого платья так и не было. И кольца не было. Были пятеро ублюдков, насмерть перепуганная сопливая девчонка и он. Он был кем угодно, только не убийцей... Он не выжил, а я, когда очнулась в больничной палате, так и не смогла заставить себя съездить на кладбище и навестить его. Ни его, ни его родителей, чтобы принести соболезнования. Я засунула боль подальше, начала тренироваться, испытывать себя, заперла на замок все чувства и эмоции, забыла, что такое слезы, жалость, сочувствие. Я стала делать то, что должны были бы делать копы – я стала чистить город от мразей. По-своему, конечно, но все же. Не убивала – после кровавой расправы над убийцами Джона я больше не могла сеять смерть, но калечила. И я плевала на закон, избрав тьму и кровь. Я не считала себя непобедимой, наоборот, я смертельно боялась даже нос высовывать из-под одеяла, но я боролась и побеждала в каждой маленькой битве со страхом. Пару раз выходила на улицы, выбирая себе мужика на ночь, чтобы только не быть одной, пару раз пробовала кокаин, только… Джон бы этого не одобрил. Я даже не уверена, смог бы он принять меня изменившейся, убийцей пусть и мразей, но все же людей. Слабая девочка на какое-то время затаилась, но она почему-то снова вышла вперед именно здесь, когда я попала сюда из… из Гайда. Когда я увидела тебя, шеф, я подумала, что умерла и наконец-то обрела покой, только это был не рай и не ад. Это было хуже. Ты похож на него, но ты не он. Вы разные и меня это вполне устраивает. Ты как киногерой из вестерна, а он был просто моим Джонни. Я сожалею, что вела себя как последняя идиотка, когда полезла целоваться… там… ты понимаешь, о чем я. Просто… я даже не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Саманта отдышалась и отпила еще из бутылки.

Сэм давно уже не пил, тиская стакан в ладони, а Хант не сводил с девушки пристального взгляда с той самой нечитаемой ноткой в глубине.

-Все нормально, я понял, как только ты назвала меня Джоном,- успокоил он. – Он был… он был славным мужиком, настоящим мужиком,- сказал он с чувством.- За Джона!- он поднял свой стакан.

Сэм наполнил свой:

-За Джона!

-За тебя, Джон!- Саманта отсалютовала небу полупустой бутылкой.- И да, я его по-прежнему люблю, хоть говорят, что время лечит и боль должна отступить. Ерунда это. Но здесь, в этом мире, этом месте мне легче, как будто наконец наступило время, когда можно будет отпустить его, память о нем, и как-то продолжить существовать одной. Это Рождество будет пятым и последним в череде таких же дней, когда я стараюсь быть самой красивой для того, кого люблю.

-Я уверен, что будет и белое платье, и кольцо…- как-то неловко кашлянул Сэм. Девушка одарила его грустным взглядом.

-И я смогла бы его одеть самостоятельно и станцевать вальс? Нет, Сэм. Ничего уже не будет да и не с кем.

Хант опустил голову.

-Каждая девушка должна надеть белое платье невесты и сиять как звезда в самый счастливый день в ее жизни,- тихо сказал он.- Мне жаль, что все так вышло, но я уверен, что все будет. Сэм прав, платье, кольцо, танцы, романтика…

-Нет,- просто ответила она.- Я этого не хочу. Но спасибо за поддержку.

-По-моему, ты этого заслуживаешь,- пожал плечами Хант, приканчивая вторую бутылку, уже изрядно захмелев, когда прошло почти пять минут.- Ты красивая девчонка, у тебя шикарные сиськи, задница как персик, ноги от ушей, которыми ты выбиваешь не только зубы, но и мужские сердца, так что поверь Джин Джини, ты найдешь себе достойного мужика.

Саманта покачала головой, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Как скажешь, шеф. Кстати, если позволишь, еще один, последний вопрос и закончим на этом,- попросила она.

-Валяй,- разрешил он, хватая вторую бутылку виски и наливая себе и Сэму, так же порядком захмелевшему.

-Алан постоянно говорил о тебе не слишком красивые слова. Он называл тебя… стариком. Почему?

-По-твоему, я мальчик, Джонс?- Хант сфокусировал на ней сияющие абсолютно трезвые и оттого смотрящиеся как-то непривычно в сочетании с явно заплетающимся языком глаза. – Я и есть старик. Вон Тайлер – мальчишка, а я уже давно нет.

-Я не мальчишка,- пробормотал Сэм.

-Ты не старик, Джин,- Саманта резко поставила на подоконник бутылку.

-Ты странная девчонка, Джонс,- заметил Хант.- У меня странное впечатление, что у тебя точно не все в порядке с головой, потому как тебя просто притягивает к стареющим мужикам.

-Не говори так,- поморщился Сэм.- Саманта права, ты в расцвете сил, шеф.

-Назовешь меня привлекательным – сломаю тебе челюсть,- пообещал Хант, обернувшись к другу.

-А если я назову?- тихо спросила Саманта, поняв, что разговор вышел просто смешным – двое порядком набравшихся мужчин и она – почти трезвая.

-Ты и так назвала,- он снова пожал плечами.- Ты говорила о Джоне так же, как сказала бы обо мне, разве нет?

Он упал на кровать.

-С одним лишь но, Джин,- она тяжело вздохнула и продолжила: - я никогда не узнаю, насколько ты роскошен в постели.

Слава богу, Хант этого уже не услышал, захрапев.

-О, черт, Сэмми!- Сэм взглянул на начальника и поморщился.- Прости, просто… у него бестактность – второе имя. Я могу перетащить его к себе.

-Центнер веса на своих плечах?- она вскинула брови.- Оставь, пусть спит.

-Мне уйти?

-Если можешь и хочешь – пожалуйста, но я не против, если ты останешься. У нас еще осталась бутылка вина и куча закуски.

Сэм как-то беспомощно обернулся на сладко спящего Ханта, который уже успел перевернуться на бок и сгрести подушку под голову.

-Я накрою его покрывалом,- предложил он.

-Конечно,- кивнула девушка.- На твои прикосновения он реагирует лучше, чем на мои. Плед в шкафу.

Она ушла на кухню.

-Ты так болезненно реагируешь на слова о его возрасте?

-Джон был лишь чуть младше. И мне действительно неприятны все эти слова. Он действительно красивый мужчина в расцвете своих сил.

-Но?..

-Но он меня только терпит, а я так больше не могу. Я всегда получаю, что хочу. Если надо – я даже разрешения не спрошу, взяв, что нравится, но только не с ним. Иногда он выглядит как молоденький мальчишка, у которого нет ни опыта, ни каких бы то ни было отношений с женщинами, а иногда… я видела его с какой-то красоткой… Сэм, я думала, что он совсем не такой ковбой, но это!.. Он был романтичен до безобразия.

-Ты его не видела на свитч-вечеринке – просто кот в марте.

-Я больше не прикоснусь к нему,- она опустила голову.

-Что? – не понял Сэм.

-И никаких больше намеков – хватит. Он упертый как баран, он мне отказал прямым текстом, послав меня – любая нормальная женщина устроила бы месть с отрыванием мошонки пакостному динамщику, но я просто уйду в сторону. Не хотелось бы плыть по течению, но я так точно сойду с ума, если продолжу его добиваться. Он не Джон и точка.

-Меня чертовски радует, что он не Джон,- сказал Сэм, наливая себе еще.- Потому как мне было бы бесконечно жаль тебя – шеф совершеннейшая задница по отношению к женщинам.

Саманта вздохнула, не ко времени подумав о действительно совершеннейшей заднице шефа.

-Будем здоровы, друг! Ты прав как всегда, или ты не стал бы старшим детективом-инспектором. Найду себе кого-нибудь для плотских утех или пошлю всех к чертям и перепрофилируюсь в лесбиянку.

Через полчаса Сэм уснул прямо за столом. Саманта, очень тяжело вздохнув и не видя, собственно, иного выхода, как оттащить друга на свою просторную кровать, поместив его рядом с внушительным торсом шефа, накрыть обоих пледами, взглянула на произведенный эффект. Утром они проснутся и поубивают друг друга при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств или будут долго драться – при неблагоприятном. По-любому, все лучше, чем оставлять Сэма на кухне или тащить его к нему домой, а шефа растормошить и каким-то образом спустить с лестницы к машине.

-Боже, храни порно-индустрию и мягкую эротику!- вздохнула она, припомнив пикантные рассказы из Интернета, достала из шкафа кожаные брюки, куртку, свитер и сапоги.

Спать не хотелось, голова была наполовину пустой, хоть и хмельной, душа была выжжена горькими откровениями, которые может быть еще ой как аукнутся в будущем, но это было глубоко безразлично и просто хотелось развеяться.

Она переоделась и тихо вышла, прикрыв дверь квартиры, гадая, чем закончится эта ночь и что будет утром.

Погоняв около часа-двух по глубоко ночным или раннеутренним улицам, она вернулась домой.

Джин… да, черт его дери, Джин! Джин спал сном младенца – беззвучно, чуть посапывая и почему-то обнимая Сэма за плечо как мальчик любимого плюшевого медвежонка. Сэм во сне чуть улыбался, как будто ему снилось что-то приятное. Саманта готова была на Библии клясться, что у Сэма еженощно были кошмары, но почему-то под боком Ханта он спал… наверное так он спал лишь дома, под боком Майи.

-Ангелочки,- прошептала девушка, беззвучно приближаясь к кровати и глядя на лица спящих мужчин.

Коротковолосый шатен был просто красив, длинноволосый блондин был красив очень неприлично.

Поразмыслив над вопросом, какого черта природа награждает мужиков такими роскошными длинными ресницами как у этой парочки, Саманта вздохнула и ушла на кухню, предварительно взяв из письменного стола листы бумаги и ручку. Если рисовать она и не умела, то словами владела мастерски.

Около семи утра в комнате завозились. Саманта мгновенно вынырнула из кухни, чтобы на случай грозы защитить друга от шефа и наоборот. Кто знает, во что превращался милейший и интеллигентнейший Сэм, если его разозлить?

-Како…- начал Сэм, скосив глаза в бок, но девушка успела среагировать быстрее, зажав ему рот ладонью.

-Тш-ш-ш! Очень осторожно…- предупредила она, приподнимая горячую ладонь Джина с плеча Сэма и позволяя другу выскользнуть из объятий.- На кухню,- кивнула она несчастному страдальцу, бережно опустив ладонь мужчины на смятое одеяло. Хант глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился во сне.

-Сэмми?- Сэм высунулся из кухни, поторопив ее.

Она обернулась, кивнула ему, чуть коснулась золотистых волос спящего, убирая их со лба, и прошла на кухню.

-Боже упаси, если он узнает, с кем провел ночь,- застонал несчастный Сэм, делая себе кофе.

-Прости, тащить тебя до твоей квартиры я бы не смогла. Неужели, все было настолько плохо? Ты даже улыбался во сне.

-Что?! Сдурела?- у того глаза полезли на лоб.- Прости, я понимаю, я нажрался как свинья, но проснуться в постели с начальником – это был скорее кошмар, чем сладкий сон, хотя…

-Что?- она едва не сгорела от любопытства, широко улыбаясь и даже несмотря на бессонную ночь выглядя более свежей, чем Тайлер.- Его неприлично большой член упирался в твои ягодицы? Или он был горяч как печка и всю ночь прижимался к тебе в страстных объятиях? Или его губы ласкали твою шею?

Нервы мужчины не выдержали – он густо покраснел и закашлялся.

-Джонс!- приглушенно завопил он.

-Прости, в свое время я развлекалась чтением и написанием рассказов пикантного содержания. Набросала один, пока сидела тут. Дам потом почитать.

-Джонс!- еще более возмущенно полыхнул Сэм.

-Прости, я думала, ты более терпим к секс-меньшинствам.

-Саманта, прекрати,- тот помрачнел как небольшая тучка.- Да, мне спалось впервые за все время здесь так нереально хорошо, что просто не верится, но это не от того, что меня использовала в качестве любимой игрушки туша в центнер весом.

-Эй, полегче так про него!- пригрозила Саманта.- Ты вроде как даже не возражал против таких объятий.

Сэм понял, что нахалку смутить вообще ничем не удастся и махнул рукой, отпивая кофе из кружки.

-Представь, мне снилось, что я попал в детство. Мне было года два, как-то ночью я испугался кошмаров и пришел к родителям. Мама сказала, что я большой мальчик, что я не должен спать с ними, а папа потрепал меня по голове и уложил рядом с собой. Странное воспоминание, как-то не применимое к Ханту.

-Почему?- Саманта подперла подбородок ладонью.

-Я помню, что это было точно такое же ощущение – как будто я был под надежной защитой кого-то родного, такого уютного… Если Хант узнает, он меня убьет,- закончил он.

-Сэм, Джин, по-моему, вообще удивительный человек,- спокойно заметила она.- Он обычный человек, не инопланетянин, не Супермэн, но да, рядом с ним есть какое-то ощущение защиты, как будто он везде и сразу, и все держит под контролем даже во сне. Признаться, я тебе вот прямо сейчас по-черному завидую.

Сэм потер лицо ладонями.

-Он меня точно убьет, если узнает, но… ты права. У меня первую ночь в этом мире не было кошмаров, а было именно чувство покоя и уверенности в защите.

-Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он твой отец? Хотя… не уверена, что это нормально – иметь такую утреннюю эрекцию на своего папу.

-Джонс!- застонал бедняга в кружку.

-Ой, Сэм, расслабься уже! Даже если бы вы переспали, я была бы только за тебя бесконечно рада. Иди лучше умойся и прими душ, а потом займись завтраком – я так и не научилась готовить на этой чертовой плите.

-Сэмми, ты совершенно испорчена Интернетом и порно-каналами!- измученно застонал Сэм, скрываясь в ванной.- Я воспользуюсь полосканием для рта?

-Все в твоем распоряжении,- ответила она. Услышав звук льющейся воды, она улыбнулась.- Господи, у меня в квартире два роскошных мужика, причем один уже почти голый, а я веду себя как их мамочка. Боже, куда я качусь!

Стоя под душем, Сэм вспоминал сон – действительно, это было именно то самое детское ощущение защищенности, когда папа был рядом и принадлежал только семье и лично Сэму. Нет, Сэм, разумеется, был мужчиной нормальной ориентации, что уже успел доказать Саманте, но она, черт бы ее драл, была права – у него стоял и это было неправильно. Он вспомнил тяжелую горячую руку на своем плече, мощное тело, почти прижатое к его спине – такое же горячее, как и ладонь, и какое-то странное чувство… ну да, защищенности. Нет, Сэм и в кошмарах не хотел своего шефа, но… он же был молодым мужчиной, организм реагировал как было положено молодому здоровому организму и не было ничего позорного в простых физиологических реакциях, просто… это было в корне неправильно, даже в чем-то стыдно, хотя Саманта не скажет Ханту – она слишком дорожит отношениями с Сэмом и отчасти даже с Хантом. Сэм даже под страшными пытками не признался бы даже себе, что шеф стал единственным человеком, с которым было настолько спокойно как в детстве с отцом. Хант, узнай он, что провел ночь с мужиком под боком, явно не обрадовался бы такой перспективе.

Сэм горько вздохнул, бросил самокопание и принялся намыливаться, игнорируя потребности организма.

Конечно, она его дразнила, но нельзя не признать, что смущенный Сэм – это на редкость порнографичное зрелище и не будь они друзьями, принявшими ответственное решение больше не спать, Саманта наверняка зашла бы к нему в ванную и…

Он как-то странно говорил про чувство защищенности рядом с Хантом. Она и сама ощущала то же самое, когда Джин был рядом. Словно тот выдуманный друг из детства, невидимый защитник, когда плохо. Вот только плохо было постоянно, одолевала боль души, мучила бессонница, но она предпочитала никому ничего не говорить. Она давно уже не девочка и за пять лет привыкла обходиться без помощи мужчин, резко повзрослев в один короткий миг.

Где же ты был тогда, защитник-Джин? Почему не пришел на помощь из далекого детства в единственный миг, когда был так нужен?

Она проглотила комок в горле. Нервы, нервы… нельзя, чтобы Сэм догадался, что ей больно и плохо, и не дай бог Хант проснется, вспомнит ее откровения и примется изводить ее издевками.

Когда Сэм вышел из ванной, с влажными волосами, посвежевший, в брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, держа в руке носки, жилет и галстук, Саманта задумчиво изучала содержимое холодильника.

-Максимум, на что меня хватало – это сунуть продукты в микроволновку и поставить время приготовления,- сказала она со вздохом, - только микроволновок нет, быстрой заморозки тоже, а готовить я не умею. То есть умею, но что-то простое типа яичницы. Как думаешь, шефа надо кормить?

-Шутишь? – Сэм повесил жилет и галстук на спинку стула, а носки бросил рядом.- Что-что, а поесть эта живая машина правосудия обожает. У тебя есть сахар? Я просто иногда удивляюсь, как он до сих пор жив от потребления непомерного количества алкоголя, никотина и сахара.

-Сахар в шкафчике на полке – специально купила на всякий случай, хотя пью черный кофе. Сообрази что-нибудь.

Он достал помидоры, яйца, масло и хлеб.

-Сэмми, ты сама ела? У тебя изможденный вид. Где ты вообще спала? Ты вообще спала?

-Я ездила на байке и я не хочу есть.

Он отложил продукты и опустился перед ней на колени, взяв ее за руки и глядя в глаза.

-Настолько больно?- тихо спросил он.- Прости, я несу ерунду, конечно, больно… но я хочу помочь. Саманта, поговори со мной. Ты которую неделю выглядишь как сомнамбула, постоянно срываешься.

-Больно, Сэм,- не стала увиливать она.- Я живу с этой болью годами, я с ней как сестры-близнецы. Я привыкла. А сон и еда… ем я всегда мало, а во сне меня мучают такие кошмары, что я каждый раз просыпаюсь в слезах. Я просто боюсь закрыть глаза и снова оказаться в аду. Потому я стараюсь отвлечься, покататься, прогнать усталость, работать побольше, не думать о том, что наступит ночь и придет Бука.

-Это было и со мной? Я имею в виду, когда я… когда мы были вместе.

-Нет, тогда было легче, но если ты задумал только ради меня – не надо. Это не игры, Сэм, а у тебя есть девушка, которую мы оба уважаем. Ты мой друг.

-Но Сэмми…

-Лучше готовь завтрак. Так и быть, побалую себя настоящей кулинарией,- она улыбнулась.

Когда на сковородке вкусно шкворчала яичница с помидорами, Саманта снова заговорила.

-В этом мире есть единственное место, где нет кошмаров, если не считать владельца этого места.

-Что за место?- обернулся Сэм.

-Кабинет Ханта.

Сэм едва не выронил лопатку.

-Ты… там?

-Это почти то же, что у тебя – чувство защищенности. Там как будто кокон, где внутри нет внешнего мира, где толстые стены, где покой и комфорт.

-Господь милосердный,- мужчина весь передернулся.- Спать в таком месте.

-Это как аккумулятор – хватает на какое-то время, раз нет чего-то взамен. Увы, спать с ним даже рядом мне не дано. Спасибо,- она приняла от друга тарелку с яичницей.

-Может… может поговорить с ним?

-Ага, стать отличной шведской семьей и спать с ним как с плюшевым мишкой.

-Саманта, он странный, невыносимый и временами агрессивный, но он человек, он поймет… ну я так думаю, что он понял бы.

-Понял бы что? «Простите, сэр, можно я буду спать у Вас под боком, а то меня мучают такие кошмары, что сердце едва не останавливается? Спасибо, сэр, сегодня моя очередь, а завтра Вы спите с Тайлером, а то у нас, выходцев из Гайда, кошмары не прекращаются со времени нашего прибытия сюда», - изобразила она разговор.

-Сэмми, ты доведешь себя до изнеможения, если не будешь спать. Это не шутки.

-Да уж какие шутки, если я то под наркотой, то в полной заднице. Знаешь, мне бы хватило даже его пальто, только он скорее поцелует тебя, чем отдаст его мне.

-Может быть все-таки поговорить с ним? Нужно найти какой-то выход, иначе ты просто сорвешься.

-Я уже срываюсь и преимущественно на нем. Я неудачница, Сэм, к этому я тоже привыкла. Вокруг меня умирают дорогие мне люди, меня используют как туалетную бумагу те, кого я начинаю любить, я попала в ад. Пожалуйста, Сэм, хоть ты не дави на меня. Просто будь другом, братом, если хочешь даже отцом, только не дави. Мне было хреново, когда я сорвалась на тебя – я просто сходила с ума. Я больше не хочу терять тебя ни на миг.

-Ладно, хорошо, но я бы показал тебя врачу. Может быть какие-нибудь капли, что-то успокоительное, мягкое седативное и снотворное?

-В начале семидесятых? Гильотину, пожалуйста. Я скоро к врачам буду ходить как к себе домой. Просто не вылезаю от них. С этой привычкой пора завязывать. Кстати, безумно вкусно! – она закинула в рот кусок яичницы и прожевала.- У меня выходит гораздо хуже, если не сказать, что малосъедобно.

-Хочешь, научу? – он аккуратно разрезал свою порцию на кусочки.

-Нет уж,- улыбнулась она.- Когда мне захочется поесть, я отловлю тебя, предварительно подравшись с шефом, и запихну тебя на кухню, выставив вооруженную противохантовую охрану от нападения на повара и еду.

Сэм фыркнул, порозовев.


	25. Chapter 25

Кофе, который Саманта пила литрами, придавало сил, увы, ненадолго. К несчастью, Сэм был прав, сказав, что рано или поздно организм начнет сдавать, не получая необходимого количества сна и отдыха. Узнай Сэм, что она почти не спала, он бы в приказном порядке отобрал у нее байк и положил в больницу, потому она вынуждена была скрывать истинное положение дел. А положение было из рук вон плохим.

Но лучше было не спать, чем постоянно видеть один и тот же сон, от которого она вскакивала с криком, вся в слезах, холодная как лед и больше не могла сомкнуть глаз. Не девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, не тот молодой коп с изуродованным лицом, даже не Джон, но и слава богу не Сэм.

-Сэмми?- Сэм коснулся ее руки своей.- Ты что? Тебе нехорошо?

-Нет, все нормально, просто задумалась,- успокоила она.

-Саманта, пожалуйста, поговори со мной,- попросил он.- Есть что-то еще, что я должен знать? Тебе нужно поспать. У меня конечно не так уютно как у тебя, но можешь поспать у меня.

Она слабо улыбнулась, пытаясь прогнать мысли.

-Нет, спасибо, не нужно. И зря ты так – у тебя намного уютнее, чем у меня. У тебя дом, а у меня просто место, куда я изредка прихожу переодеться и вымыться. Я смертельно боюсь здесь спать, я ненавижу эту кровать, хотя прежнюю я ненавидела еще больше.

-Саманта…- он встал, обошел стол, стул, и обнял девушку за плечи.

Она закрыла глаза – тупая боль на время затаилась в глубине души. Тепло мужчины согревало не только тело, но и остаток души. Наверное, именно поэтому она постоянно нуждалась в прикосновениях и объятиях. Просто коснуться, чтобы понять, что она жива, здорова, что все в порядке.

В комнате завозились и громко всхрапнули.

-Проснулся,- теплые объятия исчезли. Саманта едва не застонала от новой волны боли, но сдержалась.

-Пойдем, взглянем, с чем нам придется иметь дело, и не вздумай бросить меня одну и сбежать к себе,- предупредила она.

Он не ответил, одарив ее укоризненным взглядом.

-Иисусе сладчайший… кто играет на барабанах в моей голове?- простонал Хант, схватившись за голову.

-Проснись и пой, свет солнца,- довольно громко произнесла Саманта.

-Джонс, ради бога, потише! – зашипел Хант.- Лучше сделай мне кофе, сладкий, очень сладкий.

-Очень оригинально, но сейчас мой шеф поднимется и пройдет на кухню,- Саманта сложила руки на груди и оперлась о дверной косяк.- То, что мужики обычно ценят три золотых правила, ко мне не имеет почти никакого отношения.

-Джонс, говори по-человечески, а лучше вообще молчи, у меня голова трещит,- поморщился Хант.

-Женщина должна быть поваром на кухне, служанкой в гостиной и шлюхой в постели, - даже не повела бровью Саманта, хотя искренне жалела бедолагу.- Вот только для первых двух пунктов ищи себе двух других женщин.

-Мы что – переспали?!- испугался почему-то он, даже приподнявшись.

-Тебя это настолько пугает?- обиделась она.

-Джонс, короче!- жестко приказал он.

-Нет, - успокоила она его.- А теперь поднимайся и приходи на кухню. Кстати, я надеюсь, разберешься, где у меня ванная комната?

Хант заворчал, но поднялся – весь помятый, взъерошенный и сонный. Саманта тяжко вздохнула – шеф выглядел как… выглядел по-домашнему уютно, почти как простой мужик, почти как…

-Антипохмельного у меня нет,- предупредила Саманта, глядя на проплывающую мимо нее крупную фигуру мужчины. – Зато полно полоскания для полости рта, мыла и шампуня.

-Детка, не грузи Христа ради,- попросил он, открыв дверь уборной.

-Сэм, сколько он предпочитает сладкой смерти в кофе?- обернулась она к другу.

-От пяти и выше,- он уже сделал новую порцию кофе для начальника.

Саманта успела уже обуться, сказав Сэму, что погоняет еще, как из ванной вышел мрачный Хант с влажными волосами, благоухая яблочным шампунем, мылом, все так же в застегнутой на почти все пуговицы рубашке, сжимая кулаки.

-Шеф,- Сэм протянул ему кружку. Тот принял ее не глядя, отпил, поморщился и выглянул в комнату.

-Джонс, зайди на минутку.

-Если мало сахара, мыла, шампуня – что угодно, я так думаю, что разберешься, где искать – все в полном твоем распоряжении,- она тяжело вздохнула, но все же зашла – Хант тут же встал в проеме.

-Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить,- мрачно сказал он, сверкнув глазами.

-Шеф, я…- начал ничего не понимающий, но уже почувствовавший угрозу Сэм.

-Помолчи, Сэм,- попросил Хант напряженно, кинув на кухонный стол крохотный пакетик.

Саманта побелела.

-Скажи, что это сахар, соль, что угодно – и я поверю,- глухо произнес Хант, глядя на девушку.

-Саманта?- Сэм вскочил и схватил сверток.

-Зачем тебе это, Джонс? Тебе – зачем? – все таким же тоном спросил Хант. Она молчала.

-Сэмми?- Сэм не стал распаковывать пакетик, уже все поняв.- Шеф, можно мне поговорить с Самантой наедине? – попросил он.

-Нельзя, Сэм,- тот качнул головой.- Почему ты просто не пришла ко мне, если все настолько дерьмово? – снова обратился он к девушке, закрывшей лицо руками.- Чего ты добивалась?

-Саманта…- Сэм коснулся сведенных судорогой плеч девушки – она не поддалась на прикосновение. – Шеф, не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время.

-А когда оно наступает, Тайлер?- мертвым голосом поинтересовался Хант.- Когда еще один хороший коп пустит себе пулю в грудь или в лоб?

-Не надо,- глухо произнесла Саманта.- Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое, не трогайте меня.

-Вот как? Оставить?- Хант багровел на глазах.- Ты офицер полиции, а даже каждый паршивый стажер знает о чести, репутации, доверии своему начальнику.

-В том и дело,- так же глухо ответила она.- Я не коп и никогда им не была.

-Тогда что ты делаешь в управлении, если ты не коп? Какого черта приходишь на работу? Какого черта выгребаешь дерьмо с улиц? Какого черта, Джонс?- он не кричал, но голос сочился яростью.

-Я не коп, просто я не коп. Я устала, оставь меня в покое.

Хант оттолкнул вставшего на пути Сэма, схватил несопротивляющуюся девушку и встряхнул, вынуждая ее смотреть ему в глаза.

-Почему, Саманта?

-Потому что мое тело изломано, душа иссушена, - тихо сказала она, глядя в глаза мужчины.- Я очень устала постоянно вести войну с демонами внутри, я просто хочу хоть немного отдыха. Я не ты – я не такая сильная, не такая смелая, я трусливая, я жалкая и потому мне причиняют боль те, кого я люблю.

Хант разжал пальцы – она почти упала на пол к его ногам.

-Ты выглядишь жалко, Джонс. Не рассчитывай, что я буду тебя жалеть, вытирать сопли и утешать. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Даже Картрайт сильнее тебя, хотя она не умеет вышибать мозги мразям, не носит вечерние платья как у шлюх и главное – она никогда не ноет, не устраивает истерик и знает свое место.

-Хант, прекрати!- зарычал Сэм, помогая девушке встать.- Как можно быть таким дерьмом?

-Это наркотики, а не сахарная пудра, мудак! – в его же тоне ответил Хант.- У тебя был яркий пример того, до чего доводит это дерьмо – один хороший коп, мой друг, тот, кому я пытался помочь всеми силами, свел счеты с жизнью. Ты добиваешься того же с этой идиоткой? «Ах, мне больно, мне плохо, пожалейте меня!», так, Джонс?

-Мне не нужна жалость,- ответила она безжизненно. – И помощь мне не нужна.

-В этом твоя проблема – ты как страус, всегда прячешь голову в песок, вместо того, чтобы подойти ко мне и сказать о проблеме,- он ткнул в нее пальцем.- Если моим людям требуется помощь, они приходят ко мне, мы пьем вместе, а потом я из кожи вон лезу, но разбираюсь в их дерьме, потому что я ответственен за них. Но не ты, девочка из Гайда. О, нет! Слишком гордая, чтобы просто подойти и сказать – Джин, помоги мне! Ты лучше будешь накачиваться этим дерьмом, чем переступишь через себя и рискнешь обратиться за помощью.

-Хватит, Хант!- Сэм обнял девушку, злобно взглянув на разошедшегося начальника.- Убирайся!

-Черта с два!- тот скрестил руки на груди, оглядывая людей перед собой.- И черта с два я позволю еще хоть одному копу сдохнуть от этого говна,- он кивнул на пакетик.

-Я не принимала,- прошептала Саманта, снова закрывая лицо ладонями.- Я только хранила… на случай… если станет совершенно невозможно. Я не принимала. Это смертельная доза и она была как якорь. Видит бог, я хотела, но не принимала.

-И не примешь,- жестко сказал Хант, поджав губы.

-Хант, проваливай!- приказал Сэм.

-Нет, не надо,- она встала и подошла к Ханту, взглянув ему в глаза мертвым взглядом.- Ты хочешь просьбы? Пожалуйста. Помоги мне, Джин. Помоги мне снова обрести веру в людей, помоги снова начать чувствовать, помоги научиться забыть, что такое любовь, помоги собрать обратно осколки души, помоги избавиться от ужасов по ночам, когда я кричу от страха того, что является в темноте, помоги перестать бояться самой себя, помоги мне жить, дышать, думать, помоги найти способ помочь единственному другу. Помоги мне, Джин, ты же можешь, повелитель мира.

Сэм, стоя за спиной девушки, замер, широко открыв глаза и переводя взгляд с нее на шефа.

Хант смотрел в глаза Саманты, но молчал.

-Ты не можешь помочь,- медленно кивнула она.- Ты хочешь, но не сможешь – это не деньги до зарплаты, это не физическая помощь, это душа, Джин. До наркотиков я докатилась в минуту черной боли, но я справилась, я победила, и я хранила их и здесь, в этом мире. Просто хранила – не пробовала, даже не думала – смешно, меня и так постоянно накачивали против моей воли, а вот ты нарушил условие доверия, начав рыться в бачке унитаза. Надеюсь, хоть тебе стало легче – твоя совесть чиста, ты вывел еще одного человека на чистую воду, на сей раз не кулаками, хотя это было так же больно, а теперь дай мне пройти.

Он даже не шелохнулся.

-Просто дай мне уйти,- попросила она.

-Нет,- ответил он коротко.

-Пожалуйста, - тихо сказала она.- Я уже в нокауте, не добивай ногами.

Он отвел взгляд, прошел внутрь кухни, подошел к окну.

-Саманта!- Сэм кинулся за ней, - Саманта, постой!

Хант услышал, как хлопнула дверь.

-Что ты за человек, Хант?- Сэм влетел обратно на кухню.- Она и без того еле живая – почти не ест, мало спит, а тебе понадобилось у нее же дома строить из себя героя!

-Это кокаин, Сэм,- глухо ответил Хант.- Я видел пример того, как человек превращается в кусок дерьма из-за этого порошка.

-И тебе обязательно надо было повозить ее носом по этому дерьму? – Сэм схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе лицом, зная, что если он сейчас взбесится, он порвет Сэма на куски, но Хант был непривычно тих.- Это я могу не спать сутками, но она женщина, черт тебя подери! Она лишилась любимого, потом влюбилась снова, а ее бойфренд оказался предателем. Какую шкуру надо вырастить, чтобы быть таким бессердечным ублюдком, чтобы бить женщину по больному месту? Она спасала твою шкуру, мою, она жизнью рисковала из-за нас, из-за людей, а ты…

Хант порылся в кармане и достал сигареты.

-И не смей курить у нее в доме!- Сэм ударил его по руке.- Будь хоть раз просто человеком, мужиком, а не копом! У тебя нет личной жизни, так не издевайся над жизнями других.

Хант проследил взглядом разбросанные сигареты, но не пошевелился.

-Хочешь меня ударить? – не унимался Сэм.- Валяй. Ты только и делаешь, что хватаешь меня и бьешь, но не трогай ее. Я мужик, она женщина. Господи, да она выглядит как двадцатилетняя девчонка! Она ненавидит полицию и все, что с ней связано, но она работает как и все, она работает больше, чем все, она намеренно лезет в пекло, а ты настолько слеп, что ни черта не видишь, кроме выпивки и своей работы. У тебя под носом живые люди, но тебе на все насрать. Работа! Чертова работа и только работа – это все, что у тебя есть. И тебе важны не люди, а четко выполненный план поимки мразей на улицах города.

-Ты закончил?- спокойно поинтересовался Хант, задрав подбородок.

-Закончил, а теперь валяй, размахивай кулаками,- Сэм стиснул челюсти.

-Ты прав,- коротко ответил Хант, глядя на своего детектива сверху вниз.- И ты впервые говоришь как мужик, а не как чертова Дороти – в глаза, не заикаясь.

-Что?- немного растерялся Сэм.

-То, что тебе понадобилось хорошенько разозлиться, чтобы наконец стать мужиком, а не сопливой девочкой. И ты прав, для меня работа – все, но работа – это прежде всего люди, мои люди, мой отдел, за который я душу продам, потому что я сплотил эту команду, я несу за них ответственность и если один из моих офицеров просит помочь, я помогаю.

-Она не просила и ты ни черта не видел?- Сэм легонько хлопнул себя ладонями по глазам.

-Я не лезу в личную жизнь своих людей, но я знаю, что делать, чтобы не навредить. Я мог бы сказать все с самого начала, мог бы – боже упаси! – сидеть и вытирать этой девочке сопли, возможно, обнимать за плечи, гладить по голове и обещать, что все будет в порядке, только я не нянька. Видит бог, я защищал как мог – ее, Алана, я защищаю всех, кого могу – Рея, Криса, тебя, Энни, но я всего лишь человек, Сэм. Не господь бог, я тоже ошибаюсь. Что ты бы от меня хотел в этой ситуации? Сделать вид, что я ничего не находил? Спустить это дерьмо в унитаз, а когда бы Джонс прижала меня к стене с ножом у горла сказать, что я таким образом желал ей добра? Нет, Сэм, мозги нужно уметь прочищать не душеспасительными беседами, а раз и навсегда, даже если это больно.

-Ты сволочь, Хант,- Сэм покачал головой.- Ты просто мерзкая, циничная, равнодушная сволочь. Ты обращаешься со своей машиной лучше, чем с женщинами, и тем более – с женщинами-полицейскими.

-Я люблю порядок, Сэм. И мне эти ее душещипательные речи не сказали ничего нового, вот только все умеют справляться со своими проблемами и при этом работать, а она нет. Джонс выбивается из команды, едва появляется в отделе. Ей самой наплевать на всех, так какого черта она хочет от других? Ты вечно ноешь, что я работаю грубо, а она если не ноет, то открыто выставляет меня идиотом при моих подчиненных. Люди, как к вам вообще подойти, чтобы вы начали шевелить мозгами?

-Можно же было проявить хоть каплю понимания,- нерешительно возразил Сэм, понимая, что шеф в чем-то прав и что Саманта в самом деле нередко переходила границы.

-Понимания? Тайлер, я коп, а не волшебник страны Оз, мне насрать на все понимание, мне нужен результат, мне нужна команда, а не еще одна бунтарка из Гайда. Сэм, я согласился с твоей записывающей машинкой, согласился с ведением процедуры допроса по твоим правилам, но хоть ты не сжимай мои яйца и глотку одновременно – я не буду нянчиться с Джонс. Если она захочет нормально поговорить, она придет и мы поговорим, если нет – грош цена ее высоким словам про душу и все прочее.

-Но она уже сказала! Она уже попросила тебя помочь! Чего тебе еще надо?!

-Правды, Тайлер!- наконец рявкнул Хант.- Едва она появляется, как мир летит к чертям, она лезет целоваться, потом дерется, потом чуть ли не насилует меня, потом снова дерется…

Сэм отвернулся. Хант был на редкость толстокожим и или не хотел замечать всех намеков, или действительно не мог их понять. Как бы то ни было, это было личное дело Саманты, а Сэм не имел права говорить шефу в чем дело.

-Она ведет себя не как женщина, а как мужик!- продолжил Хант.- Вот только это неправильно. На кой черт ей вообще понадобилось переводиться в мой отдел, если она не желает нормально работать? В Гайде стало тесно или от нее просто решились избавиться?

-Я не знаю,- хмуро ответил Сэм.- Только всем бывает страшно, шеф, не ей одной. В одиночку справляться с проблемами всегда труднее.

-Я о том же, если не заметил. И заканчивай ездить мне по мозгам,- поморщился он, плюхаясь за стол и накладывая себе остаток яичницы.

-Если я скажу тебе, что мне тоже страшно спать по ночам, ты тоже наорешь на меня?- тихо спросил Сэм.

-Нет, скажу, что тебе нужно время от времени сливать яйца,- невозмутимо ответил Хант, работая вилкой.- Или плюшевый мишка под боком и соска.

Сэм залился румянцем, осознав, что шеф только что практически описал ситуацию ночью. Интересно, он что-нибудь помнит?

-Где у нее сахар? Это невозможно пить!- Хант встал и порылся в шкафчике.

-Тебе неизвестно, что такое хорошие манеры?- Сэм устало вздохнул, понимая, что манеры распространяются только на масонов и власть имущих, но никак не на простых смертных.

-Эй, доктор Фрейд,- одернул его Хант,- она ясно дала понять – ее дом, мой дом, я это принял как должное.

-А потом наорал на нее.

-Сэм, не начинай снова, девчонке нужно было прочистить мозги – я прочистил и сделал это лучше, чем ангельская пыльца. Она еще спасибо скажет, что я не довел дело до расследования откуда и у кого она ее получила.

-Спасибо?! После того, как ты вел себя как последняя сволочь?!

-Вот именно, Сэм,- Хант указал на него вилкой. – Цыпа понимает намного лучше тебя. Она живет в такой среде и послала бы меня куда подальше, приди я к ней с твоими слезливыми душеспасительными речами. Не забывай, эта девчонка обладает стальными яйцами.

-Но она девчонка! Всего лишь девчонка!

-Ты так говоришь, как будто знаешь, что у нее под юбкой… ну или в штанах.

Сэм порозовел еще сильнее.

-Кстати, какого черта ты вообще тут делаешь с утра пораньше?- прищурился на него Хант.- И какого черта ты выглядишь как девственница перед брачной ночью, полыхая румянцем?

-Я ночевал здесь,- кашлянул Сэм.

-И где?- еще больше прищурился Хант.

-В кровати,- Сэму потребовалось все умение концентрироваться, чтобы взглянуть в глаза шефу.

Тот выронил вилку, застыв с открытым ртом и широко открытыми глазами.

-Что?- очень тихо спросил он.

-Ты уснул прямо на ее кровати, а мы потом еще сидели на кухне, пили, а потом я проснулся в кровати… с тобой… - Сэм сглотнул, представив кровавую бойню, которую сейчас устроит разъяренный Хант.

-Она… - у того нервно дернулся уголок губ.- Она притащила тебя ко мне? – он хохотнул.- Как мягкую игрушку старине Джин Джини? Господь милосердный!- он прыснул как мальчишка, вытирая проступившие слезы кулаками.- То-то мне снилось, что я вернулся в детство.

-Мне тоже,- чуть улыбнулся Сэм, поняв, что гроза и молнии отменяются.

-Что тебе тоже?- Хант отсмеялся и взглянул на по-прежнему розового от смущения мужчину.

-Мне снилось, что я был ребенком, мне ночью стало страшно и я пришел к родителям, а папа уложил меня рядом с собой. И тогда мне снились самые замечательные сны, потому что я знал, что папа защищал меня даже во сне.

-Тайлер, я вот сейчас очень надеюсь, что ты не представлял папой меня, - предупредил Хант.

-Нет-нет, просто… - Сэм не знал, стоило ли продолжать, но отважился и закончил:- ты обнимал меня за плечо во сне, как когда-то мой папа.

-Я… что делал?- почти прошептал окончательно растерявшийся шеф.

-Ничего, это не то, что ты думаешь,- Сэм понял, что тучки снова могли закрыть солнце.

-Я не педик, Тайлер,- предупредил Хант снова.

-Я тоже,- осторожно кивнул Сэм.

-И ты забудешь то, что ты только что сказал, если не хочешь, чтобы я собственноручно выбил эту дурь из тебя.

-Забыл что? – снова кивнул Сэм.- Ничего не помню, шеф.

-Вот и молодец, парень,- Хант встал, сделал себе кофе, одним махом выпил и вышел из кухни.- Кстати, где искать эту Брюс Ли в юбке?

-Где угодно,- Сэм вышел следом.- Но я точно знаю, что она может не вернуться домой даже под вечер.

-Мне это так обязательно знать?- Хант сел на кровать и обулся.

-Просто я подумал, что…

-Подумал что, Тайлер? Я уже сказал, меня не интересуют личные дела моих офицеров и тем более во внерабочее время.

-Ладно… хорошо…

Сэм вернулся на кухню, взял свои вещи и вышел в комнату.

-И где?- Хант упер руки в бока и пристально смотрел на мужчину.

-Она убьет меня за это, но… - он глубоко вздохнул.- У тебя в кабинете.

Хант чуть приподнял бровь.

-Что? Ты выглядишь не сильно удивленным,- растерялся Сэм.

-Крис говорил, что как-то застал ее выходящей из моего кабинета сонной,- пожал плечами Хант, набрасывая на плечи жилет и смокинг.- Не особо понимаю, почему именно мой кабинет вдруг начал использоваться как спальня, но если она не шарит в моем столе, не водит туда шлюх, не пьет мой виски и не курит мои сигареты – пусть хоть голой там танцует, лишь бы иногда включала мозги и работала как все.

-А… хорошо, шеф,- Сэм снова растерянно кивнул.

-Когда ты злишься, ты похож на мужика,- грустно вздохнул Хант, открывая дверь,- а теперь снова похож на Дороти – опять мямлишь.

Он закатил глаза и скрылся за дверями, оставляя Сэма одного.

-Он смеялся,- шокировано произнес Сэм.- Не дрался, не орал, а смеялся. Мне ввели очередную порцию наркотиков или я уже умер?

Как бы то ни было, Сэм остался прибирать бардак на кровати девушки и на ее кухне, произведенный двумя мужчинами.

Хант заехал к себе, потом помотался по городу, зашел в любимое кафе, навестил Нельсона и в десять вечера прибыл в полицию. Дежурный сообщил, что все спокойно, Сэм, которому Хант позвонил из кабинета, так же сказал, что Джонс не объявлялась. Хант оставил двери кабинета открытыми и достал бутылку виски. Она придет…

Около двух ночи стало ясно, что она не придет. Хант стиснул зубы и нахмурился. Имея дело с такой неуправляемой своевольной задницей как Джонс никогда нельзя было сказать, что она еще натворит и как потом это разгребать. Конечно, он признавал ее силу и сообразительность, но это никак не вязалось с ее принадлежностью к женскому полу. Хотелось чего-то более спокойного, желательно Картрайто-подобного, приносящего кофе и печенье, корпящего за бумажной работой.

Хант проглотил виски, надел пальто и покинул кабинет и здание, поехав к единственному другу.

-Да? Господи, кого еще принес… шеф?- усталый и сонный Сэм открыл дверь, махнул рукой – проходи.

-Ничего?- с порога спросил он.

-Нет. Дома она не появлялась и у меня очень нехорошие подозрения, что завтра ее тоже не будет,- Сэм растер щеки ладонями.

-Опять ввяжется в сомнительные игры с криминалом? – вздохнул Хант.- Клянусь, объявится, я ее привяжу к батарее! – он стукнул по хлипкому столу Сэма.

-Эй, не разноси мне мебель! Наехал на нее – теперь получай. Она не будет играть по правилам.

-Господи, Сэм, не начинай снова.

Хант вытащил фляжку из кармана пальто и сделал глоток.

-Дай ключи от ее квартиры.

-Что? Сдурел? Не дам!

-Я могу выломать дверь,- пожал тот плечами.

-Не вздумай!- испугался Сэм.- Что ты задумал? Снова обшаришь ее квартиру? Думаешь, она связалась с криминалом и наркотиками?

Хант одарил его мрачным взглядом.

-Пойдешь со мной и будешь пай-мальчиком,- он вышел из квартиры.

Сэм очень горько вздохнул и достал дубликат от квартиры Джонс, данные ею же самой на всякий случай.

Хант впервые повел себя как человек, предоставив Сэму копаться в одежде и белье девушки, а сам залез в ее документы и проверил кухню.

-Ничего, кроме…- Сэм замер в проеме кухни – Хант что-то читал, его шея медленно заливалась краской, уши уже были малиновые, а глаза широко распахнулись.- Что там?

-Гхрм… ничего…- тот судорожно сглотнул.- Джонс окончательно спятила, если может писать такое.

Он выронил листок из стопки.

-«…провел языком по шее – Сэм застонал от прикосновения горячего влажного органа к коже…»- прочитал Сэм, чувствуя, как румянец так же покрывает его от ушей до пяток.- Она говорила, что в свое время писала рассказы… - выдохнул он, кладя листок на стол.

-Писала? – Хант обернулся к напарнику.- Я такого даже в кино представить не могу, а она… писала? Сэм, ты уверен, что в Гайде ее не считали малость со странностями? Нет, написано… хм… достоверно, но… Какого черта?! – взорвался он, хлопнув листки на стол.

-Шеф, это просто рассказ, фантазия,- постарался успокоить его Тайлер.- У нее богатое воображение, она просто представила…

В тот же миг он оказался в медвежьих лапах очень разозленного начальника, сграбаставшего его за спортивную куртку и прижавшего к стене кухни.

-Представила? Представила меня как какого-то педика? Представила с тобой? – зло прошипел Хант в лицо Сэма.

-Я не понял, ты разозлился на педика или на педика со мной?- устало выдохнул Сэм, разумеется, тут же получив кулаком в ребра и падая на пол.

-Я ее убью!- взревел Хант.- Найду, а потом размажу по асфальту!

-Это всего лишь рассказ, хоть и с реальными именами,- Сэм отдышался и встал, облокачиваясь на стену.- Она слишком умна, чтобы кому-то вообще это показывать. Она предлагала почитать только мне, но я не успел даже отказаться.

-Тебе? – Хант повернулся к нему, пылая от ярости.- Тебе?! Тайлер, какого черта вы водите меня за нос? Или мне не доверять и тебе, гребаный педик?

-Шеф… шеф, успокойся, я не педик, ты не педик, а она просто сидела здесь, пока ты занял своей… своим телом ее кровать. Что ей еще было делать? Стало скучно, а спать она боится.

Хант сверкнул на него глазами.

-Хорошо. Замечательно. Теперь ты расскажешь мне все, что я обязан знать об этой цыпе, о ее кошмарах и мокрых снах.

Хант сгреб Сэма и вышвырнул его в комнату, сев на заправленную кровать девушки.

Через час, когда Сэм уже смертельно устал и желал только упасть на свою кровать, Хант задумчиво грыз чипсы, выуженные из шкафчика на кухне девушки, и молчал.

-Из-за того, что она видела во тьме? Из-за Джона? – наконец спросил он.

-Я не уверен, но она… в общем, мы видели почти одно и то же – я Майю, мою бывшую девушку, а она наверное Джона. Джин, мы убивали их, мы оба видели как наши любимые падают замертво. Мне иногда снятся эти кошмары, но я даже не представляю, что видит Саманта. Джон, теперь Алан.

-Думаешь, стоило сказать про Гилла раньше и окончательно добить ее?

-Нет, я думаю, это было правильно, но… немного не по чести. Все-таки ты знал, кто он, а она влюбилась в мерзавца, отстаивала его даже передо мной.

-А между вами что? – бесцветно поинтересовался Хант.

-Ничего. Мы друзья. Просто и только друзья.

По лицу мужчины Сэм понял, что тот ему не поверил, но Хант не потребовал откровений.

-Но почему именно мой кабинет?

-Не знаю,- Сэм пожал плечами.- Она сказала, что там кошмары отступают. Наверное, что-то связанное с фэн-шуем.

-С чем? Говори по-человечески!

-Обстановка, может быть, ну или что-то еще, откуда же мне знать?

-Почему она все же так настойчиво говорит, что она не коп?

-Спроси у нее сам.

-Тайна?

-Типа того, я не могу сказать.

-Она говорила, что очищала улицы как коп, делала работу как коп, так какого черта она тогда играет в не-копа?

-Джин, спроси у нее. Серьезно, у меня у самого не всегда получается понять ее и поддержать с ней нормальные отношения, а если скажу – она меня точно кастрирует и заложит бомбу мне под дверь.

-Эта может. Ладно, нужно найти беглянку – живой, целой и желательно без криминала.

-Только где? – Сэм с тоской взглянул на часы.- Джин, ночь – ее время, а утром можно начинать прочесывать город.

-Ты слабак, Сэмми-бой. Девчонка сутками на ногах, а ты как сонная муха.

-Но я тоже человек, мне иногда надо поспать!

-Ладно, парень, я согласен – ночью мы ее не найдем, город она знает как чертова собака свою конуру и гоняет как сумасшедшая на своем драндулете.

Он упал на кровать.

-Э… ты же не хочешь сказать, что останешься здесь?- беспомощно спросил Сэм.

-Не скажу, потому что уже остался,- Хант даже не пошевелился, когда Сэм отошел к двери.- Хотя здесь как в склепе – тихо, нет ни радио, ни телевизора. Спокойной ночи, Сэмми-бой, а теперь проваливай и пусть тебе приснюсь я.

Сэм закатил глаза от такой наглости, но спорить не стал.

-Спокойной ночи, Джин.

Утро воскресенья прошло как-то мимо, при учете того, что Сэм уже в девять утра был на ногах, а Джин проспал до обеда, а проснувшись потребовал завтрак у пришедшего в квартиру Саманты Сэма.

Когда Хант позвонил на работу, спросив у дежурного, не объявлялась ли Джонс, оба мужчины – Джин и Сэм – поникли. Нет, не появлялась.

-Ну и что теперь? Куда ее могло занести? На свидание к ее парню? Спать на байке не очень-то удобно.

Хант, отмахнувшись от возмутившегося коллеги, закурил.

-Она любит дороги, любит скорость… господи, только бы она была жива!- в отчаянии выдохнул Сэм, за все утро не проглотивший ни кусочка.

-Не ной, Дороти,- поморщился Хант.- Без тебя тошно. Может, умотала в Блэкпул – плюнуть на могилу Гилла?

-Позвони своему другу, вдруг кто-то видел ее?- согласился Сэм.

Звонок тоже ничего не дал. Скотт Миллер и его люди не видели Саманту ни в городе, ни на кладбище.

-Ну и что теперь? Прочесывать мелкой гребенкой весь Манчестер?

Сэм стоял около окна, глядя на улицу – погода была мерзкой, хлестал дождь, дул сильный ветер.

-Она простудится на такой холодине,- сказал он.

-Вылечим, это не шизофрения,- Хант стиснул зубы.- Подумай, где бы ты хотел быть, будь ты ей?

-Откуда мне знать?- Сэм с искренним непониманием обернулся на него.- Я не она.

-Иногда мне кажется, что вы как брат с сестрой, вроде как близнецы. Ты девочка, она – мальчик. Полные анти… эти…

-Антиподы? Она – мое альтер-эго? Темная сторона силы?

-Ни хрена не понял, но думаю, что да. Ну и в какое злачное место ты бы пошел, будь ей?

-Сказал же – не знаю! Ее компания распалась, но даже если бы она была с ними, вряд ли в такую погоду, так что байкеры отпадают. Какие-нибудь клубы?

-Был один, на который она делала стойку, но тоже вряд ли.

-Позвони туда.

-Не проще приехать?

-Утром?

-И куда я буду звонить утром? Прикажешь поднять команду только потому, что у Джонс новый заскок?

-Предлагаешь сидеть и ждать?

-Ты прекратишь отвечать вопросами?

-А ты прекратишь вести себя как задница?

Хант тяжело вздохнул.

-Ладно, завтра понедельник, если не явится, будет бить морды всем мразям города.

-Если не явится, я…

-Сэм… заткнись уже!

В понедельник с раннего утра Сэм уже дежурил в офисе, но Саманта так и не объявилась. Хуже всего то, что пришедший чуть позже него самого Хант был мрачнее черной тучи, на молчаливый взгляд Сэма качнувший головой и дернувший подбородком в сторону своего кабинета.

-Успел надавить на все кнопки – ничего,- сказал он, едва переступил порог своего кабинета, снимая пальто.- Чертова погода! Льет как из ведра второй день.

-У меня нехорошие предчувствия,- Сэм скрипнул зубами.- Нет, у меня очень нехорошие предчувствия. После того, что ты наговорил, она могла сделать самую большую глупость.

-Господь с тобой!- испугался Хант, наливая два стакана виски и протягивая один Сэму.- Она конечно истеричка, но не настолько, чтобы сводить счеты с жизнью!

-Ты уверен?- мрачно ответил Сэм.- Ее ничто не держит в этом месте.

-Ты ее держишь и хватит об этом,- скрипнул зубами Хант.- Когда я вчера звонил Миллеру, он сказал, что может прислать своих людей и разнести город по камешку ради нее.

-И?

-Тайлер, начни соображать как коп!- рявкнул Хант.

-И?- повторил Сэм с нажимом.

-Думаешь, я стал бы говорить ему про наркотики у нее дома? – понизил голос Хант, наливая себе еще.

-Но ее нет уже третьи сутки. Нужно разослать ориентировки.

-Я обшарил все мало-мальски приличные и неприличные притоны, клубы и бары – ничего, даже близко похожего на тощую высокую девчонку не было даже в помине. Ни в мини-юбке, ни в вечернем платье, ни в коже с ног до ушей.

-Так, нужно думать логически – она на байке, у нее есть с собой кошелек, жетон, документы,- Сэм заходил по кабинету.- Она могла куда-то уехать.

-Или за чем-то,- поддакнул Хант.

-И за чем же?- Сэм остановился.

-А я знаю? И прекрати маячить перед глазами.

-Шеф, шевели мозгами – ты ее обидел, очень сильно задел…

-Я тебе сейчас что-нибудь задену, если не прекратишь!

-Я серьезно – ты ее задел, ее самолюбие, ее гордость, душу – сам черт не разберет.

-Сэм, заткнись, очень прошу – на душе и так паршиво, не хватало только твоего нытья.

-Она умеет плавать?- вдруг спросил Сэм.

-Ты издеваешься? – вскипел Хант.

-Твою мать, ты подумай!- не выдержал Сэм, долбанув по столу кулаком.

Хант приподнялся, уперевшись в столешницу.

-Думаешь, она… ее…

-Даже думать о таком не могу,- Сэм весь передернулся.- Но нужно обшарить все причалы.

-Думаешь, что-то связанное с Гиллом? – очень тихо озвучил общую догадку Хант.

-Лучше бы ему в гробу переворачиваться, потому что если так, я его откопаю и убью,- пообещал Сэм.

-Согласен,- кивнул Хант, падая обратно на кресло и поднимая трубку. – Оператор?

Через полчаса команда была в полном сборе в офисе отдела А. Слава богу, ни убийств, ни изнасилований, ни прочего дерьма на утро преступники не запланировали, так что Хант с чистой совестью выгнал все отделение под проливной ледяной дождь искать пропавшую Джонс.

-Рей, Крис, Тайлер – со мной, остальные – по машинам и прочесывать все причалы! Рации в зубы и докладывать о каждом чихе!

Команду тут же сдуло с насиженных мест.

-Шеф, босс, нет здесь ни черта, - поежился промокший и оттого смотрящийся довольно жалким и несчастным Крис.- Да и что ей здесь делать?

-Кристофер, не скули!- гаркнул Хант.- Ты мужик, а не гребаная баба – смотри лучше под ноги.

-Господи…- застонал бедняга, споткнувшись уже в третий раз.- Ну что ей было бы здесь надо… снова?

Рей сзади только молча скрипнул зубами – место, куда затащил их Хант навевало очень неприятные мысли – чертов причал 4, где Математик держал их в цепях.

Сэму же было наплевать куда их занесло, все, что он хотел – просто найти Саманту и вернуться в офис.

-Ее здесь нет,- Хант вынырнул откуда-то из-за угла, напугав несчастного Криса до икоты.- Возвращаемся в машину. Крис, Крис, господи ты боже – соберись уже!- он схватил за шиворот снова споткнувшегося мужчину, удержав его от падения.

-П-простите, шеф,- изрек замерзший Скелтон, чуть ли не стуча зубами.- Ч-чертовски х-холодно, шеф, и ни ч-черта не видно.

Сэму хотелось кричать, еще больше хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь крикнул «Вот она!» или «Смотрите, ее жетон!», но даже мрачный по своему обыкновению Рей молчал.

В машине, когда Крис начал оглушительно чихать, бесконечно извиняясь, Сэм стиснул зубы, не глядя на Ханта.

Команда прочесала все причалы, но Джонс как сквозь землю провалилась. Ни один говнюк Манчестера не видел девушки-байкера – Хант лично навестил старого приятеля, контролирующего всех наркодилеров города.

-Взбодрились, девочки!- рявкнул на притихших людей Хант.- Возвращаемся в офис и разрабатываем план.

Кортина рванула с места.

-Г-господи боже,- застонал Крис, с ужасом глядя на здания причала, вспоминая пережитое.

Рей только молча проводил взглядом причал и отвернулся.

В четыре пополудни в офис ворвалась Доббс.

-Шеф!- с порога заорала она.

Хант выскочил из кабинета как чертик из табакерки, Сэм вскочил, команда напряглась.

-Что?- чуть ли не хором произнес весь отдел.

-Только что сообщили, что видели девушку, по описанию похожую на детектива Джонс,- быстро заговорила Филлис,- но это еще не все, шеф,- остановила она готового сорваться с места Ханта.- Там перестрелка, шеф.

Сэм метнул быстрый взгляд на побелевшего Ханта.

-Адрес!- рявкнул тот.

Когда Доббс назвала адрес, Рей присвистнул.

-Это же конец города!

-Это тоже не все,- остановила Филлис.

-Я тебя сейчас придушу!- заорал Хант.- Говори быстрее!

-По сообщению звонившего там есть человек, постоянно повторяющий фразу «А, чтоб я сдох!», сэр,- закончила Доббс.

-Папаша Прю!- содрогнулся Крис.

-Господь милосердный!- перекрестился Доусон.

-Всем вооружиться и мухой туда!- рявкнул Хант, выбегая из офиса одним прыжком.

Через пять минут Кортина с ревом сорвалась с места, преследуемая по пятам полицейскими машинами.

-Шеф, кто такой Папаша Прю?- спросил Сэм.

-Чертов гребаный наркодилер – крупнейшая мразь Манчестера и его окрестностей. Мы полгода за ним охотились без толку, а Джонс попала на него как муха на паутину,- зло прошипел Хант, меча глазами молнии.- Одному богу известно, как она вообще на него вышла и какого черта полезла в этот ад. Этот дерьма кусок не понимает языка слов – только песню пуль, а у нее, как я понимаю, из оружия только две ноги, две руки и голова, не всегда работающая.

-Она владеет карате,- неуверенно сказал Сэм, холодея даже больше, чем когда был на причале 4.

-И эти танцы могут спасти от пуль?- Хант бросил на него быстрый взгляд.- Девчонка в такой заднице, что глубже уже некуда. Чудо, если она еще жива.

-Босс измочалит кого угодно,- жалко протянул Крис, хлюпая носом.

-Помолчи ради бога, Крис,- попросил Рей.- Шеф, у него могут быть заложники?

-Он никогда не берет заложников, Раймондо,- глухо ответил Хант.- Он никогда не оставляет в живых свидетелей и очень, мать его, хорошо заметает следы и прячет трупы. Полгода, Сэм, полгода мы никак не могли прижать ублюдка – на него не было ничего, но вместе с тем слишком много. Я не раз ломал ему нос и выбивал зубы, но ничего, ни крошки не нашел к чему можно было бы прицепиться. Я, Сэм, а ты знаешь, на что я способен. Папаша Прю – знаток своего дела и если его и брать, то только с поличным. Боже сохрани Джонс, если эта девочка еще жива в этом аду.

Сэм судорожно сглотнул, дышать стало больно от подступившей паники – только не она, только не как с Майей. Боже, пожалуйста! Только не опять!

Кортина затормозила на просторной территории у пустого дома чуть вдалеке от трассы. В доме раздавались звуки стрельбы – там был настоящий ад.

-Вперед, парни!- скомандовал Хант, прокрутив барабан револьвера.

Сэм, как самый быстрый, рванул вперед, едва дождавшись приказа.

-Полиция! Всем стоять! Оружие на пол!- гаркнул он во всю глотку, забыв про все на свете и мысленно вернувшись в свое время. Едва он вбежал, как в него сразу выстрелили – чья-то мощная рука успела выдернуть его из-под пули.

-Здание окружено, ублюдки!- заорал Хант, прижавшись спиной к стене.- Сдавайся, Прю!

-Хант!- проорал чей-то голос.- Старина Джин Хант! Не твоя ли девчонка – Саманта Тайлер-Джонс?

-Сволочь!- прошипел Сэм, порываясь высунуться, но пригвожденный рукой шефа, он мог только дергаться.

-Если с ее головы упадет хоть волос, я сделаю из твоих мозгов фарш, Прю!- ответил Хант.

-Ты опоздал, коп! – крикнул голос.

-Что?! Нет! – Сэм дернулся и вырвался из захвата, кубарем перекатившись в сторону дверного проема и открыв огонь.

-Тайлер! Да чтоб тебя…- прошипел Хант.- Парни, вперед!- приказал он, высовываясь, и открыто ведя прицельный огонь по наркодилерам.- Вперед-вперед-вперед!

Сэму удалось прорваться в громадное пустое помещение, на полу которого лежал рассыпанный повсюду белый порошок. Наркотика было так много, что одно лишь присутствие здесь могло подарить вечный сон неосторожно вдохнувшему его человеку.

Саманту он увидел почти сразу – девушка лежала на полу, свернувшись в комок, не подавая признаков жизни.

-Шеф! Сюда!- заорал Сэм, привлекая к себе внимание сразу всех людей – своих и противников.

Огонь атаки был слишком беспощаден – ранило Доусона, коротко взревел Рей, когда шальная пуля вошла в его ногу, пройдя навылет, но Хант закрыл его собой, буквально в последний момент успев перегруппироваться и помочь своим людям оттащить его за стену.

-Детка!- крикнул он.- Джонс! Саманта!

Та не пошевелилась.

Противников было человек двадцать – не удивительно, что она не справилась с ними, непонятно какого черта вообще влезая в это богом забытое место.

Хант подстрелил троих, присев от просвистевшей в дюйме от виска пули.

-Оружие на пол! На пол!- Сэм уже командовал армией вооруженных ублюдков-копов, прорвавшихся в помещение. Сам Хант вел войну молча, стиснув зубы и сжав губы.

Саманта подняла голову так быстро, как будто очнулась мгновенно. Ее руки нашарили валявшиеся рядом прутья арматуры. Хант понял, что еще миг и она вскочит и тогда уже нельзя будет стрелять, опасаясь зацепить и ее.

-Не стрелять!- заорал он своим.- Прекратить огонь!

Пока никто не понял смысла команды, Саманта вскочила на ноги и взмахнула руками – перед ней стояли четверо вооруженных бандитов, еще десятеро были впереди. Это было безумие, но Хант, видевший этот кошмар понял, что сейчас будет – девчонка сошла с ума и ее превратят в сито через секунду после ее действий. Что делать – он не знал. Открой он огонь сейчас – зацепит ее, не открой – она погибнет под пулями этих сволочей.

-Шеф? – к его руке прикоснулась ладонь Сэма. Почти черные глаза взглянули в его собственные.- Шеф, прими решение!

И он принял.


	26. Chapter 26

-На счет три, Сэм,- одними губами произнес он, стараясь дать ему понять слова взглядом.- Три!- крикнул он и тут же выскочил вперед, открыв огонь.

Сэм, Крис, даже Рей и прочие немедленно открыли огонь, стараясь не задеть пятерых людей позади группы из десятерых.

Сэм видел, что девушка подняла руки и тут же бросилась на двоих сразу, рискуя жизнью под пулями своих же коллег. Двое упали, пронзенные в спину, трое обернулись к ней и один выстрелил почти в упор.

-Нет!- заорал Сэм, стреляя в человека и лишь чудом не задев девушку, упавшую на засыпанный белым порошком пол, поднырнувшую под третьего и всадив ему в пах прут, с чавканьем выдернутый из двух трупов перед ней.

-Мы сдаемся!- заорал Прю, стараясь перекрыть грохотавшие выстрелы.- Сдаемся!- он бросил оружие на пол и поднял руки.

Но один наркодилер не пожелал подчиниться, схватив девушку и приставив к ее виску револьвер.

-Я убью эту суку!- заорал он.- Не подходи, ублюдок!

Хант вышел вперед, Сэм, прицелившись в дилера, подошел к нему.

Копы вязали живых дилеров и Прю, помогали подняться раненым и относили подальше, чтобы наркотик не попал в открытые раны.

-Хоть вздохнешь на нее – убью!- зверем прорычал Сэм, целясь в человека.- Сэмми, держись.

Саманта, за все время не произнесшая ни звука, только моргнула. Сэм видел, что с ней что-то не так – вероятно, она была или под кокаином, или еще что. В вечереющем свете тускло блеснула кровь на щеке девушки – запекшаяся кровь. Брюки были порваны на коленях, куртка была в жутком состоянии – измазанная в кокаине, мокрая от дождя и наверняка крови – Сэм дрогнул. Но Саманта молчала, что пугало еще больше.

Два дула были направлены на одного человека, державшего заложника. Две пары одинаково сверкавших яростью глаз были устремлены на бегающие глаза одного.

-Отпусти ее!- приказал Хант, но тот прикрылся телом девушки как щитом, ткнув дулом в ее висок еще сильнее – она только со свистом втянула в себя воздух и поморщилась от боли.

-Назад! – проорал человек.- Назад, или вышибу ей мозги! Пушки! Живо, ну!

При учете того, что помещение быстро очищалось от оставшихся в живых дилеров, наполняясь копами, у него не было шанса выйти живым, но он не блефовал.

Саманта потеряла свое оружие, позволяя человеку сжимать себя за шею, и не сопротивляясь, когда он дергал ею из стороны в сторону, пытаясь защититься от окружающих его копов.

-Я выстрелю!- пистолет дрогнул в его руке.

Хант не пошевелился, продолжая держать человека на прицеле. Сэм был напряжен до предела, но стрелять не мог.

Внезапно раздался оглушительный выстрел и сразу же за ним громкий чих. Человек, державший Саманту, упал с простреленной головой, а она вырвалась и подбежала к своему спасителю, крепко его обнимая.

-Простите, мэм,- Крис шмыгнул носом, обнимая девушку.- Я так боялся… а тут еще простыл.

Она по-прежнему молчала.

-Саманта!- окликнул ее Сэм.

Она отпустила Криса, обернулась, так же молча показала ему и шефу два больших пальца и выбежала из помещения.

-Саманта!- крикнул ничего не понявший Сэм.

-Джонс!- опомнился Хант.- Остановите ее, болваны!- крикнул он копам.

На улице знакомо взревел байк.

-Джонс!- Хант высунулся до половины в оконный проем, но она уже не слышала.- Тайлер, куда ее опять несет?! – заорал он.- Крис, что она сказала?- накинулся он на отчаянно чихающего Скелтона.

-Ничего, шеф. Вообще ничего. Ар-р-чхи! Простите. Она горячая как печка. Просто горит огнем.

-Огнем? – встрял Сэм.- У нее жар! Она надышалась наркоты и… шеф, нужно срочно догнать ее!

-Твою мать, Тайлер, а то я не понял!- Хант вылетел из дома с такой скоростью, как будто его преследовали все черти ада.- Шевелись, Дороти!

Сэм едва успел сесть в машину, как она тронулась с места.

-Доббс, сообщи всем постовым, чтобы задержали байкершу – она снова под наркотой, - сообщил Хант по рации.- Что ж как ей не везет-то?- риторически кивнул он Сэму.

-Куда она могла рвануть? – так же риторически ответил Сэм.

-Господи, да что же за женщина, а!- чуть не взвыл Хант.

-Если я правильно понял ее намерения, она таким образом показала и доказала тебе, что она сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

-Да какого хера мне вообще что-то доказывать?!- все-таки не выдержал Хант.- Мне нужны разумные копы, а не самоубийцы! Где ее теперь искать, а? Что она еще задумала? Господи, зачем ты придумал баб?!

-Чтобы нам жизнь медом не казалась,- напряженно ответил Сэм. – Шеф, мы не знаем, где ее искать. Нужно в офис и оформить всех арестованных – может они что-то знают.

-А если она погибнет?- Хант коротко бросил на него взгляд.

-Это будет на твоей совести,- мрачно ответил Сэм.

Хант не стал язвить, скрипнув зубами и прибавив газу.

-Ничего, клянусь! Она орала как ненормальная, когда ворвалась, но потом охрипла и заткнулась.

Хант ударил арестованного лицом о стол.

-Повторяю вопрос - что она говорила?

-Ничего!- захрипел тот, хлюпая носом.

Сэм не стал останавливать шефа – у него самого руки чесались плюнуть на все законы и от души отметелить ублюдков, посмевших драться с женщиной.

Хант молча ударил арестованного кулаком в живот.

-Дерьма кусок!

Допросы проводились быстро с одним лишь вердиктом – виновен.

Рея увезли в больницу – к счастью пуля не задела артерий, рана была хоть и сквозной, но для жизни не опасной. Констебль Доусон погиб от обильного внутреннего кровотечения.

Уже через два часа Хант освободился и дав распоряжение поместить арестованных в камеры, выдрал из офиса Сэма и повез того в паб.

-Шеф…- Сэм внезапно напрягся.

-Что еще? – устало ответил тот.- Сэм, у меня голова пухнет от всего этого.

-Шеф, нужно домой,- так же напряженно произнес Сэм.- Шеф, немедленно! У меня очень, очень нехорошее предчувствие.

-Это тебе марсиане нашептали?- поморщился Хант, тем не менее выворачивая руль и направляясь к его дому.- Ты что, вдруг начал чувствовать сигналы Джонс?

-Вполне возможно, но я доверился своей интуиции и мне не нравится то, что она мне подсказывает,- Сэм дышал тяжело и мелко, как будто задыхаясь.

-Надышался что ли? – покосился на него Хант.

-Нет, то есть да, но это неважно. Шеф, быстрее, ей плохо!- он смотрел перед собой расширившимися глазами.

-Точно – близнецы,- кивнул Хант, покосившись на коллегу.

Едва Кортина подъехала к дому, Сэм выскочил из нее, даже не захлопнув двери и понесся наверх, на бегу нашаривая ключи от квартиры Саманты.

-Господи - господи - господи…- шептал он.

Хант нагнал его около двери – у Сэма так тряслись руки, что он никак не мог вставить ключ в замок.

Хант отобрал ключ, прокляв все на свете и заворчав, что можно было бы просто выбить дверь ногой, отпер и тут же кинулся к лежащей на полу девушке.

-Сэм, скорую, живо! – приказал он.

Сэм мгновенно схватил телефон.

Хант перетащил девушку на кровать и уложил ее на одеяло. Она была с ног до головы мокрая – только что из душа – в футболке на голое тело и спортивных штанах, на щеке красовалась глубокая рваная рана от виска до челюсти, которая снова начала кровоточить, все руки были в синяках, а тело было невероятно горячим, мелко дрожащим, зубы были стиснуты с такой силой, что могли бы запросто сломаться от давления.

-Приедут,- Сэм бросил трубку и мгновенно опустился на кровать, касаясь ладонью влажного лба девушки.- Это не наркотики, Джин. То есть это могут быть и наркотики, но она сильно простыла. У нее такой жар, что можно яичницу готовить.

-И что делать до приезда врачей?- Хант развел руками.

-Подними ее, уложим под одеяло – она мерзнет. Видишь стиснутые зубы? Она не говорила, потому что не могла – она охрипла,- Сэм быстро откинул одеяло, когда Джин поднял девушку на руки и опустил ее на простыни.- Она пошла туда не случайно, она точно знала куда идти и наверняка вела слежку.

-Под дождем?

-А ты чего хотел после того, как практически обвинил ее в наркомании?!

-Она связалась с Прю?! Тайлер, ты хоть представляешь…

-Она не связалась с Прю, ты идиот! Она знала какую-то информацию о том, что будет поставка товара и поехала ждать. Но у нее не машина, а байк, некуда спрятаться от дождя и холода. Это отчаяние, Джин! Она пыталась доказать, что она не слабая, что она не наркоманка, что ей можно доверять.

-Доказать мне?

Сэм только мучительно вздохнул. Боже, дай силы не применять силу!

-Потому что ты бы гордился ей, если бы она принесла тебе Прю на тарелке с золотой каемкой, Джин!

-Да какого черта?!

Саманта еле слышно застонала – глазные яблоки метались под веками.

-Началось,- убито произнес Сэм.- Высокая температура помноженная на ад ее снов. Поздравляю, Джин, ты победил.

Хант одной рукой сгреб Сэма за шиворот.

-Не я довел ее до такого состояния, Тайлер! Не я вынуждал лезть под пули и торчать под дождем.

-Ты идиот!- зашипел Сэм, отдирая от себя стальные пальцы.- Она делала это для тебя и ради тебя!

-Бедняга…- раздался чужой голос.

-Ей еще повезло, что она в коме…- поддакнул второй.

-Что?- Сэм закрутил головой.

-Что?- Джин вскочил, достав оружие.

-Она отходит от наркоза…

-Даже не представляю, как она пережила бы боль после операции…

-Думаешь, она сможет ходить?..

-Кто знает…

-Она после операции,- прошептал Сэм.

-Разумеется, она после операции! – зашипел Хант.- После отлично проведенной операции.

-Нет же – ее прооперировали и сейчас она отходит от наркоза,- отмахнулся Сэм.

-Тайлер, ты надышался?- прищурился на него Хант.

-Господи, да нет же!

Саманта еле слышно застонала, повернув голову на бок.

-Ее нужно растереть. Есть виски? – Сэм обернулся к Ханту.

-Растирать виски?

-У меня нет спирта, у нее тоже. Виски подойдет. Пока врачи доедут, она околеет от холода.

-Она горячая как печка!

-Она простыла!

Хант достал фляжку и протянул Сэму.

-Ты же не собираешься ее?..- он кивнул на девушку.

-Еще как собираюсь.

-Ты на ней женишься после этого?

-Господи, Джин!- возмутился Сэм, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не сказать, что он изучил ее тело снаружи и внутри не единожды.- Просто отойди и не мешай, если не хочешь смотреть.

Хант как-то заторможено кивнул и отошел на кухню.

Сэм проводил его долгим взглядом и покачал головой.

-Странно.

Он откинул одеяло – девушка еле слышно всхлипнула, задрожав.

-Потерпи, подруга, сейчас станет полегче,- он отлил виски себе на ладони и растер ее шею, потом задрал футболку, стараясь сдержаться и не скрипеть зубами, растер ее грудь, руки, приспустил штаны, растер ноги, перевернул ее и обработал спину, после чего поправил одежду и закутал одеялом.

-Ее избили,- мрачно сообщил Сэм, заходя на кухню и отдавая пустую фляжку.- Тело в синяках, ноги, руки…

Хант с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

-Какого черта она вообще туда полезла?- по его тону Сэм догадался, что внутри неприступной крепости из цинизма и равнодушия бушует буря ярости и вины за произошедшее.

-Из-за тебя она туда полезла, хотя может и не поэтому, а потому что сражалась с внутренними демонами.

-Могла бы подождать подкрепления, а не лезть в одиночку.

-Это метафора, Джин.

-А мне насрать – синяки и шрам вполне настоящие.

Сэм выглянул в комнату – Саманта лежала тихо, тяжело дыша.

-Пойду подожду на улице,- наконец не выдержал Хант.

Сэм не мог его винить в черствости, просто каждый нервничал по-разному.

Врач приехал через двадцать минут, осмотрел девушку, не понял, почему она пахнет виски, но похвалил за растирание и первую помощь при переохлаждении, выписал кучу лекарств, сильно удивился многочисленным синякам на ее теле, вколол противостолбнячную сыворотку, промыл рану на лице и наложил швы.

-Мистер Хант, - сказала усталая женщина-врач,- проследите, чтобы больная получила надлежащий уход и диету.

-Она и так тощая как селедка!- попытался возмутиться тот.- Какая ко всем чертям ей еще диета?

-Я прослежу, мэм,- сказал Сэм.

-Бедняжка,- врач покачала головой, глядя на девушку.- Как же так можно поступать с бедной девушкой!

Когда двери за врачом закрылись, Хант порылся в кармане и достал ключи от машины.

-Я в аптеку. Что-то еще надо?

-Курицу – сделаю бульон,- распорядился Сэм.- И что-то легкое, какую-нибудь кашу. Геркулес или типа того.

-Кашу,- повторил с презрением Хант.- Ладно. Кашу.

Сэм взял горячую ладонь девушки в руку и поднес ее к губам.

-Сэмми, держись, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, только держись.

-Джин,- прошептала она,- только не умирай, держись! Я не хотела, я не могла… Джин… пожалуйста, только не умирай!

Сэм замер, прислушиваясь. Глазные яблоки ходили под веками девушки, она была глубоко во власти кошмаров. Только теперь Сэм осознал, что таилось в ее кошмарах – шеф, она убивала Ханта как он – Майю.

-Джин, ради бога… - Сэм готов был клясться на собственной жизни – если бы Саманта могла кричать, она бы сейчас кричала во всю глотку.- Джин, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, держись! Живи, Джин, пожалуйста!

-Саманта, это сон, это только сон,- Сэм обнял ее за плечи.

-Заберите меня, кто бы вы ни были, но оставьте его,- продолжила Саманта.- Не его, не надо, пожалуйста! Отпустите Сэма, оставьте в покое Джина! Не трогайте их!

Сэм облился холодным потом – она просила за него. Кого или что она видела в бреду? Бога? Черта?

Хант принес пакеты с виски, курицей, а вошедшая следом Энни занесла пачки с геркулесом, молоко и мед.

-Виски?- Сэм сунул нос в пакеты.- Привет, Энни!

-Привет, Сэм! – поздоровалась девушка.- Как Саманта? Я пришла помочь, если что-то нужно.

-Спасибо, но я справлюсь.

-Он ее лапал,- сообщил Хант, откупорив бутылку виски и отпивая прямо из горлышка.

-Я растирал, а не лапал,- поправил Сэм.

-Я понимаю,- Энни грустно улыбнулась.- Что с ней?

-Переохлаждение. Врач сказал, что чудо, если не кончится пневмонией.

Сэм не мог сказать, что слышал голоса из больницы, что Саманта находилась в критическом состоянии где-то между жизнью и смертью, находясь в коме и отходя от наркоза после операции – люди бы не поняли его.

Так же он не мог сказать о ее кошмарах, о том, что она видела его и Ханта.

-Как Рей?- спросил он.

-Рей в полном порядке,- заверил Хант.- Он же мужик.

-Он в порядке, Сэм,- кивнула Энни.- Врачи прописали покой, зашили рану. Хорошо, что пуля не задела ничего важного.

-Яйца, например,- кивнул Хант.

-Шеф,- поморщился Сэм.

-А куда уж важнее-то?- удивился тот. – Ладно, голубки, воркуйте, а я в офис, пойду разомнусь, пока не устану,- он хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

Сэм уже знал, что вряд ли он будет пить этой ночью. Вероятнее всего в камерах предварительного заключения утром найдут очень много крови – Хант был в таком состоянии, когда на его глаза лучше не попадаться. Уборщицам из женской полиции придется очень несладко.

-На самом деле он неплохой,- мягко заметила Энни, помогая Сэму на кухне.

-Он просто ангел во плоти,- кивнул Сэм, думая о том, что же значил для Саманты их мрачноватый грубый шеф, если она так просила за него.

И что значил для нее Сэм?

И что значила она для него самого?

Около часу ночи, когда в квартире Саманты остался только Сэм, Энни ушла домой, а Хант так и не появлялся, зашел как всегда мокрый от дождя и чихающий Крис.

-Простите, босс, я проходил мимо,- сообщил он. Сэм протянул ему чашку горячего бульона.- Как она?

-Не очень,- не стал отпираться Сэм.- Как ты сам?

-Накачался таблетками,- Крис отпил бульона.- Шеф приказал мне выметаться из офиса, когда я доделывал дела, а потом…- он сделал глоток, но почему-то не продолжил.

-Что, Крис?

-Я никогда еще не видел его настолько злым. Он приказал открыть камеру, а когда зашел, я подумал, что наступил ад – они так кричали. Наркодилеры. А он молчал, но будь я проклят – я бы не рискнул соваться туда. У него был такой бешеный взгляд, что я сбежал со всех ног.

Крис опустил голову.

-Ты сделал все правильно, она будет тобой гордиться,- утешил Сэм напарника.

-У меня палец соскочил,- тихо сказал тот.- Я бы не выстрелил, честное слово. У меня коленки дрожали как будто я девчонка.

-Я понимаю, но ты молодец,- Сэм понимал душу молодого констебля и его панику.- Ты все сделал правильно.

-Я мог убить и ее,- понуро ответил Крис.- Я просто… это простуда, я чихнул и выстрелил, босс.

-Ты отлично справился, Крис,- заверил Сэм.- А теперь иди домой и выспись. Завтра начнется настоящий ад.

-А Вы, босс? Вы будете сидеть здесь? Здесь даже телевизора нет. Странно, как можно жить без телевизора? Так тихо, пугающе тихо.

-Это даже лучше, что тихо. Я посижу здесь.

-Шеф сказал, что Вы с ней как брат с сестрой, босс.

-Не совсем, мы просто… мы из Гайда, там все по-другому.

-Да, босс. Простите, это не мое дело. Я пойду?

-Спокойной ночи, Крис,- чуть улыбнулся Сэм.

-Спокойной ночи, босс, мэм,- он неловко потоптался и вышел.

В два часа ночи зашел Хант.

-Как она?

-Плохо. Я закутал ее всем, что нашел, но ей очень холодно.

-Вызвать врачей снова?

-Температуру немного сбили, но ей не стало лучше. Я дал ей порошки в бульоне, но она мерзнет. Нужна грелка.

-Лучшая грелка, парень, это здоровенный мужик под боком,- заявил Хант.

-С ума сошел? – возмутился Сэм.- Ты же не?..

-Сэмми-бой, ты тощий как моя покойная тетя Августа, от тебя толку мало, так что лучше иди спать – ты сегодня сам вымотался.

-Ты убьешь ее своим весом! Ты совсем спятил?! – Сэм с ужасом наблюдал, как Хант снял пальто и пиджак, скинув ботинки в углу.

-Сэм, я не собираюсь трахать эту цыпу, - Хант взглянул на него мрачным взглядом.- Я собираюсь согреть ее, а если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь о том, что я ночевал в постели девчонки и не трахнул ее, я тебя убью собственными руками, понятно?

-Хант, ты сдурел?- убито прошептал Сэм, глядя, как тот снял галстук и рубашку, но оставил майку и брюки.

-Сэм, девчонка околеет к утру, по твоим словам в этом виноват я, ты лапал ее тело, а теперь сопоставь все данные и сделай вывод,- тот откинул край одеяла и скользнул к неподвижно лежащей девушке, осторожно обнимая ее.- Господь милосердный, горячая штучка! – поразился он, одновременно скидывая лишние одеяла на пол.

-Джин, это не лучшая идея,- Сэм нервно закусил губу, вспомнив слова девушки, которые она произносила в бреду. Оставлять Ханта наедине с еле живой девушкой… этот центнер живой злости, отвратительных манер, наглости, цинизма, порока… Боже, помоги им всем пережить эту ночь!

-Все, Тайлер, гаси свет и спокойной ночи,- заявил Хант, вытягиваясь на кровати.

-Я останусь,- покачал головой Сэм, глядя на это безобразие.- Если ты…

-Сэм,- тот чуть приподнялся и взглянул на коллегу,- ты мне доверяешь?

-Что?

-Доверяешь? Думаешь, я способен причинить вред тощей девочке из Гайда? Оттрахать еле живое бревно? Раздавить ее во сне? Ты хочешь сказать, что Джин Хант не только лучший коп, но и мужик, способный причинить боль беззащитной женщине?

-Я просто посижу рядом,- пообещал Сэм.

-Тайлер, мне не нужны свидетели. И еще меньше мне нужны свидетели того, когда я в постели с цыпой, не важно даже, что она выглядит как отбивная. И совсем не нужны свидетели того, что я, прости господи, буду спать с ней. Просто спать рядом как будто я не мужик. И я повторю - если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь, что Джин Джини лежал как бревно рядом с полуголой цыпой и не трахнул ее, я тебя привяжу к бамперу моей Кортины и устрою гонки с препятствиями.

-У нее синяки по всему телу, а ты неуклюжий у…

-Еще одно слово и я затащу в постель тебя как в ее рассказе,- на полном серьезе пригрозил Хант.- Гаси свет.

Сэм не испугался пустых угроз, но поверил, глубоко вдохнул, перевел дух, погасил свет и вышел.

-Все будет хорошо, детка, только держись,- шепнул Хант, осторожно обняв девушку и прижимаясь к ней.- Боже, помоги мне выдержать эту ночь! Клянусь, что даже зайду в церковь… может быть… О, господи, это искушение и я уже готов поддаться ему!

Едва Саманта вышла из дома в тот день, она оседлала байк и помчалась на встречу с поставшиком кокаина, у которого купила дозу про запас.

Помимо прочего, она совершенно случайно узнала информацию о том, что скоро город посетит крупнейший наркобарон Манчестера и его окраин. Она не хотела бы показаться Супергерл, но это был отличный шанс доказать Ханту и Сэму, что она завязала с «дурью», что она на их стороне, даже если ей не верили. Хуже всего она перенесла взгляд друга – с обидой, с болью, как будто он мог в ней сомневаться после того, что у них было, через что они прошли, чтобы стать друзьями. Но больнее был холодный тон Ханта. Она практически призналась ему в чувствах, когда говорила про Джона! Чего уж там, она описывала любимого как самого Джина, если учесть, что они были практически идентичны как внешне, так почти и по нраву. Хорошо еще, что Хант был в стельку пьян, когда ее рассказ подошел к концу – был шанс, что он ничего не помнил, проснувшись. Но этот взгляд… Хант посмел не только запустить руку в бачок унитаза, но и залезть ей в душу одним лишь взглядом. Тем самым, совершенно нечитаемым, как будто он подозревал ее во всех смертных грехах разом, включая сотворение Евы из ребра Адама.

Она сбежала. Она всегда сбегала от проблем – и когда погиб Джон, и когда она не смогла приехать к его родителям, и когда кому-то требовалась помощь и поддержка. Она всегда бегала и бегала довольно быстро.

Она знала, что если сможет накрыть того наркобарона, Хант и Сэм ей поверят – пусть хотя бы это, но лучше так, чем подозрения и презрение.

Она знала лишь одно – нужно выстоять, выдержать это время, не сломаться снова, пойти на риск. Черт побери, она знала, на что шла – это странный мир, но здесь тоже есть смерть и будь все проклято, но она лучше сдохнет, чем переживет молчаливое презрение в глазах друга и шефа.

Пусть она не коп, плевать, она привыкла быть сама за себя, привыкла чистить улицы от дерьма своим способом, она этого не стесняется и не скрывает. Сэм славный, но как можно быть старшим инспектором с таким милым лицом и добрым нравом?

Она ждала два дня под проливным дождем, дежуря на трассе – если бы информатор ошибся хоть в дюйме, она вернулась бы и вышибла ему мозги, но он не ошибся – они приехали и готовы были обменять товар на деньги.

Она была безоружна, у них – пистолеты, на ее стороне карате, будущее, выживаемость как у кошки, на их – пули, алчность, прошлое и меткость в стрельбе.

-Так-так…- раздался голос прямо над ее ухом.- Кто у нас здесь?

Ее били, она отбивалась как могла. Один смеха ради полоснул ее по щеке – на грудь полилась теплая кровь. Не откуда ждать спасения, никто не придет, а она… она просто идиотка – прав был Хант. Куда и зачем она полезла в это место одна, без оружия, без поддержки?

В нее стреляли. Нет, всегда прицельно, чуть шевеля волосы на голове, но всегда мимо, словно издеваясь. Она поняла, что проиграла, что отсюда ей уже не выбраться, что это последний бой, но страха не было. Было отчаяние. Она подохнет как наркоманка, паршиво, жалко, она представляла себе все не так, это было просто нечестно!

Рассыпанный по полу наркотик дурманил мозг, почти не потребовалось бить ее, чтобы она упала сама, прямо под ноги ублюдкам.

Вот и все, Джонс.

Они знали кто она – у нее выпал жетон копа. Она даже не могла кричать – слишком замерзла, застудила горло, было страшно только умереть как последняя дворняга – ее бы никогда не нашли. Но еще страшнее было не выполнить данное другу слово, не помочь найти для него дорогу домой. Все-таки гипер, о котором она говорила, добрался до нее, звездолет неприятеля уже кружился над ее истребителем и готов был стрелять.

Она лежала ничком, впервые отчаявшись даже не закончить бой достойно, а просто умереть как человек.

Этот голос… это Сэм! Господи, это же Сэм! Сэм здесь! Он нашел ее! Связь разумов, микрокосмос или что-то там еще – не важно, он ее нашел!

Она подняла голову, отчаяние рассеялось. Он здесь, он жив и не дай боже его зацепят – она разорвет каждого на мелкие кусочки!

Она нашарила два куска арматуры под слоем порошка и встала.

Там был и Хант… куда уж без него! Впрочем, его голос был подобен рыку льва, он вселял уверенность в силах, он подбадривал. Конечно, как только она выберется, он лично оторвет ей голову за профессиональное умение влипать в неприятности, но пока он был рядом, он защищал ее, он больше – пока!- не злился, не говорил тем страшным холодным тоном обвинения во всех грехах сразу.

Она убила троих, попавшись в лапы четвертого. Копы не стреляли, главарь наркодилеров сдался, но ее взяли в заложники. Копы – всегда копы. Они не могут стрелять в говнюка, если он держал на мушке человека. Даже если этому человеку наплевать на собственную жизнь.

Она видела яростный взгляд Ханта, решительный – Сэма и успела лишь сделать вдох, как раздался выстрел и ее поволокло на землю. Она вырвалась из уже мертвых объятий человека, подбежала к спасителю и обняла его. Крис, оглушительно чихающий, даже в таком не особо симпатичном состоянии показался ей самым лучшим в мире человеком.

-Саманта!- Сэм окликнул ее, но она физически не могла ему ответить. Она обернулась, показала знаками, что все в порядке и рванула прочь из здания, зная, что если ее сейчас остановят, начнется бесконечный допрос, а у нее просто нет сил, она грязная как прах, уставшая, мокрая, голодная и хуже всего – практически немая от схватившей за горло болезни. Если Сэм или Хант догадаются что с ней, ни тот, ни другой ее просто так не отпустят.

Она прошмыгнула мимо копов, мельком заметила раненого Рея, даже не сумев ободрить его словом и поблагодарить, и вскочила в седло байка.

Домой! Скорее домой – мыться, есть, отпариваться в горячей воде, смыть кровь, наркотик.

До чертиков жаль любимые брюки и куртку, ну да бог с ними, главное, она выжила и даже кое-как успела порадовать Ханта… наверное… она вообще понятия не имела, с кем столкнулась, но количества порошка в заброшенном здании хватило бы не на одну сотню любителей поющих слоников голубого цвета.

Ванная не помогла – ее била дрожь, ноги, руки, тело было в кошмарном состоянии, горло болело, язык едва не распух. Сил хватило лишь вытереться кое-как и одеться. Едва сделав шаг из ванной в комнату, она упала. Измученный голодом и долгим торчанием под ледяным дождем организм взбунтовался.

-Сэм!- прохрипела она, падая на пол и проваливаясь в темноту.

Она стояла посреди звездного простора, но она была не одна. Впереди, спиной к ней находился еще один человек, мужчина. Высокий, светловолосый, крупного телосложения, он не замечал ее.

Она сделала шаг, сердце забилось быстрее.

-Джон?

Он обернулся, тепло улыбнулся, но не подошел и даже остановил ее жестом, как будто не желая, чтобы она даже коснулась его.

-Джон, что происходит? Что это за место? Я умерла?

Это был именно Джон – моложе Джина, более улыбчивый, одетый в джинсы и черную дутую куртку, он смотрел на нее так, как мог смотреть только Джон.

-Джон, что произошло?- она сделала еще шаг, но он выставил руку и чуть качнул головой.- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я подошла? – он медленно кивнул, грустно дернув уголком губ.- Почему?

Он молчал, но взгляд был красноречивее слов. Она поняла.

-Ты… ты умер, Джон,- она смотрела в любимые глаза. Он кивнул, вздохнув.- Почему тогда ты здесь? Я иду с тобой?- он покачал головой.- Тогда что? Ты пришел попрощаться? – он кивнул.- Джон… о, пожалуйста… ты не можешь… Джон, не бросай меня! – она смотрела на него с отчаянием.- Джон, я одна, я совсем одна, но я жила лишь мыслью о тебе, ты же не бросишь меня? Скажи, что не бросишь! Скажи что-нибудь!

Он опустил голову, искоса глядя на нее, потом перевел взгляд куда-то за ее спину, дернул подбородком.

Она обернулась.

-Что? Это… что это? – ей стало страшно. Там стоял Джин – более старше, более жесткий взгляд, другая одежда. Она закрутилась на месте.- Что это значит? Я должна сделать выбор или что-то еще? Я не буду, я не могу! Джон,- она обернулась к любимому,- Джон, зачем это? Ты же знаешь, ты же понимаешь, что я люблю тебя, что у меня больше никого нет в целом мире.

Она кинулась к нему, обнимая, но чувствуя в родных объятиях не тепло тела, а ледяной холод, заползающий в нее саму.

-Джон, пожалуйста…- у нее не хватало сил отшатнуться, ее как будто сковывало льдом.- Джон, помоги мне!

Он сделал шаг назад, глядя на нее почти с отчаянием, снова покачал головой, взглянул на двойника за ее спиной.

-Джон, я смогу… мы справимся вдвоем, только не уходи,- взмолилась она.

Он закрыл глаза, покачал головой, за его спиной открывалась черная дыра и он повернулся к ней лицом.

-Джон…- прошептала она, глядя широко открытыми глазами на то, как он уходил.

Какое-то свечение возникло за ее спиной, она обернулась, едва не ослепнув – там, в свете стоял Сэм, коленопреклоненный, молитвенно сложивший руки, с закрытыми глазами. Но страшнее всего было то, что перед ним лежал Джин с огнестрельным ранением в грудь, в область сердца, обливаясь кровью и задыхаясь, но так же не произнося ни слова.

Она взглянула на Джона – тот остановился, глядя на нее. Чуть подождал, тепло улыбнулся, кивнул и сделал шаг во тьму, исчезая.

Она сорвалась с места и подбежала к черной дыре. Он отпустил ее, он ушел… он умер и позволил ей остаться.

-Джин!- она обернулась и рванулась к лежащему Ханту. –Джин, только не умирай, держись! Я не хотела, я не могла… Джин… пожалуйста, только не умирай! – закричала она, обнимая его и пачкаясь в крови. -Джин, ради бога… Джин, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, держись! Живи, Джин, пожалуйста!

Сэм около нее открыл глаза, поднялся и сделал шаг к мраку, к проклятой черной дыре.

-Сэм, нет!- завопила она, не зная, что делать.- Сэм, стой! Заберите меня, кто бы вы ни были, но оставьте его! Не его, не надо, пожалуйста! Отпустите Сэма, оставьте в покое Джина! Не трогайте их! Эй, кто вы здесь! Вы слышите меня? Не трогайте их, оставьте их, возьмите меня!

Сэм услышал ее крик, обернулся, улыбнулся своей доброй широкой улыбкой, подошел, обнял за плечи – от него шло тепло, которое проникало даже вглубь сердца.

Но Джин истекал кровью в ее руках, он боролся, но умирал, а она ничем не могла ему помочь. Тьма наползала на свет, пока не остался крошечный пятачок – женщина, держащая на коленях мужчину, и второй мужчина, как ангел-хранитель стоявший за ее спиной.

-Пожалуйста…- зашептала она, не зная, к кому обращаясь.- Пожалуйста, только не его! Пожалуйста, не его!

-Все будет хорошо, детка, - Джин глубоко вздохнул в ее руках, впервые ответив ей, глядя на нее сияющими глазами.

Он начал светиться как сотня лампочек – она прищурилась, стараясь разглядеть его, но он истаивал, вокруг разлился свет, стало тепло, тьма отступала, страшная черная дыра сжималась в точку, пока не исчезла совсем.

Она зажмурилась от ослепительно яркого света и ощущения жара – ее тело пылало огнем, но это было даже хорошо после обжигающего льда прикосновения Джона.

-Спасибо,- услышала она два голоса – Джона и Джина.

Один отпустил ее, второй удержал.

Хант глубоко вздохнул во сне и прижал девушку покрепче, но в то же время крайне бережно как хрупкую статуэтку. Она задышала ровнее, обхватила его за шею, он накрыл ее спину рукой.

Они спали.

Сэм проснулся в шесть утра и проморгался. Странный сон – он стоял на коленях перед лежащим шефом, у которого была прострелена грудь. Даже с закрытыми глазами он каким-то образом мог видеть две фигуры чуть вдалеке – черную и серую. От черной исходил просто нечеловеческий холод, серая была прохладной. Когда серая фигура приблизилась к Сэму, он поднялся, стараясь не мешать, когда фигура коснулась шефа. Сэм понятия не имел, что за игры ведет его разум, кто это вообще был и какого черта туда попал Хант, но он не мог управлять своим сном. Он отошел за спину серой фигуры, от которой шло удивительное чувство покоя и тепла, хотя Сэм каким-то образом знал, что она была прохладной на ощупь. Черная фигура позади него разбухала, тьма поглощала свет, но серая фигура бережно обнимала шефа и что-то еле слышно напевала – колыбельную или может быть заклинание. Тьма отступала, шеф стал светиться как лампочка, свечение стало все ярче и ярче, тьма исчезла, и раздался голос, почему-то отдавшийся эхом:

-Спасибо.

Сэм рывком сел на кровати.

Говорил Хант… только почему-то дважды.

-Знаешь? Веришь? – девочка в красном платье, держащая в руках игрушечного клоуна, словно привидение приблизилась к нему. Чертовая девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора.

Сэм вздрогнул всем телом, вжавшись в стену.

-Что т-тебе надо? Что опять? – девочка пугала до заикания, Сэм понятия не имел, почему больше пугала именно эта девочка, ни чем особенно не страшная, если не считать ее происхождения.

-Понимаешь? Понимаешь?- девочка встала так близко, что Сэм начал дрожать сильнее.- Ты же понимаешь, Сэм?

-Я не понимаю! Отстань от меня! Убирайся!- закричал он в панике, закрывая уши ладонями и зажмуриваясь.

-Я твой друг, Сэмми, ты можешь верить мне, доверять мне,- прошептал девчачий голос прямо мужчине в уши.

Сэм закричал, забился и… проснулся весь в поту.

-Сон… чертов сон… только сон,- прошептал он, закрывая мокрое лицо ладонями.- Господи, это только сон.

Часы показывали шесть утра, пора было вставать и навестить сладкую парочку.

Сэм выскочил из кровати и рванул в душ – его трясло как в лихорадке от страха, тревоги и осознания вроде бы понимания странного ускользающего сна.

Саманта как будто была в коконе. Таком энергетическо-физическом коконе, где не было ничего страшного, опасного, дурного – только тепло, покой и ощущение мощной защиты вокруг. Она понятия не имела, откуда взялось это ощущение и не хотела анализировать. Она почти не ощущала своего тела, но это не пугало. Было даже лучше – словно у нее согрелась душа, вновь разжегся едва тлеющий уголек где-то в глубине.

А еще был запах. Запах… такой знакомый, но иной, впрочем, приятный.

И были звезды, много звезд вокруг, неторопливо кружащих в странном танце.

Она не могла поднять рук, пошевелить ногами, она даже не могла моргнуть – она только смотрела на звезды, но даже этот великолепный вид придавал сил.

Сэм открыл дверь квартиры Саманты и вошел внутрь, мгновенно застыв от небывалого зрелища – ну где еще можно было бы увидеть шефа, сладко спящего с девушкой в обнимку с таким видом, как будто он охотился на хищников в джунглях?

Сэм неслышно подошел поближе, с любопытством глядя на странную пару. Хант выглядел грозно даже во сне. Одной рукой он обнимал девушку за плечи, уложив ее голову себе на сгиб руки, наклонившись к ней, зарывшись носом в ее волосы и закрывая ее второй рукой. Выражение лица при этом у него было такое, что казалось, будто он откроет сейчас глаза, вытащит ружье и откроет стрельбу по ублюдку, посмевшему нарушить такую идиллическую картину.

Саманта спала, обняв мужчину за шею и прижавшись к нему всем телом, чуть улыбаясь и дыша ровно, как будто не было ни кошмарного боя, ни наркотиков, ни температуры.

Сэм не решился коснуться влажного лба девушки, рискуя получить в зубы от шефа, даже спящего представляющего угрозу всему живому и Сэму в том числе.

-Э… шеф? Джин? – шепотом позвал Сэм.

Хант очнулся мгновенно, как будто и не спал.

-Чего тебе?- сипло поинтересовался он, осторожно перекладывая голову Саманты на подушку и потягиваясь.- У меня спина затекла так, что я себя человеком не чувствую.

-Как она?

-Судя по ее довольному лицу – весьма неплохо. Ты сомневался в волшебных способностях Джин Джини?

-Нисколько, шеф, но… э…- Сэм взглядом указал на оттопыренное одеяло в одном очень интересном месте.

-Тайлер, - ворчливо заметил Хант,- я всю ночь прижимался к женщине, у меня нормальный мужской организм с нормальными мужскими потребностями и черт побери, я старался быть джентльменом даже в такое сложное для меня время.

-Да нет, я же нечего не говорю,- примирительно поднял руки Сэм.

Хант окинул его мрачным взглядом и поднялся, пройдя мимо него в туалет и даже не потрудившись прикрыть дверь плотнее.

Сэм наклонился и коснулся влажного от пота лба девушки. Температуры не было, она спала крепко и даже чуть улыбалась во сне – с ума сойти можно!

-Ты давал ей лекарства?- Сэм прошел на кухню, где уже обосновался Хант, увлеченно копаясь в холодильнике в поисках съестного.

-Только большую порцию настоящего мужика,- отозвался тот.- Не стой столбом, Глэдис, изобрази что-нибудь съедобное, а я пока приму душ – я весь потный от этой ходячей вечно дерущейся переносчицы болезни.

Сэм не стал возражать, подумав, что и Саманта не стала бы.

Когда Хант вышел из душа, с еще влажными волосами, с полотенцем на шее, которое тут же бросил на спинку стула, Сэм уже приготовил омлет и кофе.

-Слушайте, выходцы из Гайда, для вас мясо не кошерно? – возмутился Хант, разглядывая увесистый кусок на своей тарелке.

-Кошерно, но готовить его долго,- ответил Сэм.- Что все-таки ты сделал, что у нее спал жар?

-Сэм, не начинай,- поморщился тот.- Я спал с ней. То есть я действительно спал с ней в прямом смысле слова. С закрытыми глазами, посапывая, плотно прижимаясь… Тьфу, звучит даже для меня мерзко!- заявил он.- Чтобы ни звука о том, что было этой ночью между мной и этой Брюс Ли в лифчике!

-Конечно,- Сэм не посмел улыбнуться, хотя ситуация, в которой он видел шефа – обычно невозмутимого, а теперь смущенного как мальчишка, была забавной.

-Я коп, а не врач, я понятия не имею, как давать таблетки и я не умею отмерять дозы лекарств, если только они не в жидком состоянии и это не виски или солод,- заявил Хант. – Черт, кусок в горло не лезет,- он бросил вилку.- Есть печенье?

-Посмотрю,- Сэм встал со стула и открыл шкафчик. Порывшись в нем, он выудил коробку и кинул ее Ханту.- Как Рей?

-Нормально,- мрачно ответил тот, захрустев печеньем.- Рей всегда нормально, а вот Доусон хуже.

-Мне жаль, шеф,- на душе стало паршиво.

-Даже не знаю, что сделать с этой сумасшедшей, когда проснется - убить или трахнуть,- так же мрачно ответил Хант.- Она принесла крупнейшего ублюдка, отравляющего Манчестер и округу и лично мою жизнь, на золотом блюдце, но она полезла по дури, из-за чего погиб коп.

-Она рискованная девушка, но…- осторожно начал Сэм, зная, что сейчас Хант разорется как сирена, но тот только коротко взглянул на него, но промолчал. – Она сильно переживала из-за взбучки, потому понеслась наводить порядок. Думаешь, она купила дозу у него?

-У Прю? Да с какой же стати? Тайлер, Прю не торгует сам, у него есть на то «шестерки». Странно, что она вообще вот так просто вышла на его след, а это значит, что кое-кто сказал неправду, а я найду этого кое-кого и оторву его яйца.

Это было сказано настолько спокойно, что Сэм поежился. Может быть Саманта была в безопасности и Хант принял решение не казнить ее, хотя… кто знает, какая каша варится в голове великолепного ублюдка?

-Почему девчонке постоянно везет на наркоту, как будто она ее носом чует?- задумчиво спросил Хант.- И что она вообще скрывает?

-Ничего она не скрывает – она постоянно рискует собой ради тебя, меня, всех прочих, влюбляется, разочаровывается, в нее постоянно что-то всыпают, вкалывают, вливают…

-Ей бы всыпать ремня, вколоть укол от бешенства, привязать к кровати и долго наполнять мужественностью одного шикарного мужика…

-Шеф! Ты точно только спал с ней? То есть спал… ты понял, о чем я.

Хант даже не удостоил вопрос ответом, громко фыркнув.

-За работу, Дороти! - он допил кофе, сунул в рот печенье и вышел одеваться в комнату.

-А Саманта?- Сэм беспомощно остановился в дверях.

-Тайлер, мне напомнить тебе кто я, кто ты и кто она? – Хант набросил рубашку и стал застегиваться.- Вызови медсестру. Не присылать же мне Картрайт в самом деле?!

-Энни могла бы помочь,- кивнул Сэм.

-Глэдис, ты меня пугаешь,- Хант подошел к нему и коснулся пальцами лба мужчины.- Ты успел подцепить от нее вирус идиотизма? Картрайт не чертова сиделка, а коп, констебль, мать ее, и она не будет выносить ночной горшок за этой принцессой.

Сэм скинул руку шефа.

-Ладно, я позвоню в больницу. И Саманта сильная девушка. Уверен, ей не понадобится горшок даже если будет совсем трудно.

-Тайлер,- Хант глубоко вздохнул и прищурился,- у меня возникают странные подозрения, что ты спал с ней не как я, а как… Ты с ней спал?

-Шеф!- искренне возмутился Сэм.- Во-первых, это не твое дело, а во-вторых… это не твое дело и закончим тему.

-Ты с ней спал,- Хант упер в него палец.- Черт, ну что в тебе такого, что на тебя цыпы пачками вешаются?- искренне воскликнул Хант.

Сэм закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Имея дело с Хантом, никогда нельзя было понять степень его серьезности – он действительно понял про его отношения с Джонс или умело манипулировал, пытаясь прижать к стене как обычно?


	27. Chapter 27

Саманта спала, когда дверь тихо отворилась и в квартиру вошла Энни.

-Спокойно, Энни,- прошептала девушка, успокаивая себя.- Все под контролем.

Она немного побаивалась безбашенности начальницы, но еще больше – ее силы не только ударов ногами, но и характера. Детектив Джонс за словом в карман никогда не лезла, нападая даже на шефа, которого Энни побаивалась даже тогда, когда у того вроде бы было хорошее настроение, а вот Джонс как будто нарочно вызывала его на бой, что потом здорово отражалось на всем отделе.

Вчера она дежурила, и когда шеф явился в таком состоянии, как сатана из ада, Энни испугалась по-настоящему. А то, что он творил до часу ночи в камерах с заключенными – это не поддавалось никакому описанию.

Энни едва не заплакала, когда шеф рявкнул на нее, приказав выметаться вчера вечером и не появляться ему на глаза даже если ад разверзнется или ангелы посыплются с небес на землю. Это было почти так же страшно, как когда-то с Реем и тем парнем, из-за которого шеф взбесился и ночь выпытывал у них подробности произошедшего. Сержант Карлинг накормил подозреваемого сэндвичем с кокаином, чтобы получить признание, но у подозреваемого оказалось слабое сердце, он умер. Конечно, сержант испугался, велел ей и Филлис молчать, написать поддельные отчеты… хуже было лишь когда Сэм взялся за это дело, когда всплыла правда, когда шеф готов был убивать одним лишь взглядом, когда он собрал команду, понизил сержанта в должности… хуже было лишь то, что Сэму этого было мало и он отнес аудиокассету суперинтенданту. Это могло стоить голов всему отделу, но к счастью дело замяли.

Энни не могла винить Сэма – он поступил честно, но… нет, все правильно, но он рискнул работой и карьерой Энни и даже шефа, а ведь Энни никогда ни о чем его не просила.

Вчера было совсем плохо – если тогда шеф сделал всему отделу выговор за ложь, теперь он бушевал как хищник в тесной клетке. Господи боже, что он сделал с теми людьми в камерах! Она никогда не видела столько крови на полу и стенах!

Казалось, он рвал их голыми руками, ногтями, может быть даже зубами, и это было очень страшно. Уборщицы и весь женский отдел долго крестился, прежде чем начать отмывать камеры от крови.

Шеф еще никогда не терял рассудка, но Энни готова была клясться на Библии, что это произошло. Она понимала, что отдел пережил очень плохое время – погиб Фрэнк Доусон, неплохой, но по меркам Энни глупый парень, хоть так нельзя даже думать о покойных; детектив Джонс, исчезнувшая почти на три дня нашлась и нашла одного из крупнейших поставщиков наркотиков, но вместе с тем серьезно пострадала сама.

Энни восхищалась силой выдержки начальницы, хотя откровенно ее боялась. Почти так же, как шефа, только иначе. Детектив Джонс была настоящим ураганом, никого ни в пенни не ставила, но почему-то относилась к Энни по-доброму, хотя и несколько прохладно, больше предпочитая общество Сэма или шефа.

Прибираясь на кухне Джонс, Энни думала о том, что такого могло связывать интеллигентного, умного, рассудительного, хоть и несколько ненормального Сэма Тайлера и эту женщину? Они оба были из Гайда, значит, вместе работали, сотрудничали, и хотя Сэм отрицал факт знакомства, Энни была женщиной и понимала, что он темнит. И хуже всего было то, что Саманта относилась к Сэму по-особому. Может быть не как женщина к мужчине, а как будто мать к сыну – Энни улыбнулась собственным мыслям. Сэм был старше Саманты и уж совершенно точно не был похож на того, кому понадобилась бы помощь мамы. Он говорил про нее, про миссис Тайлер – Энни видела ее, но здесь было что-то совершенно особенное, чего Энни понять не могла никак.

Сэм Тайлер и Саманта Тайлер-Джонс были совершенно разными людьми, полными противоположностями и все же они были привязаны друг к другу больше, чем кто-либо в отделе и, пожалуй, во всем городе.

Энни не раз ловила пристальный взгляд мужчины, направленный на Джонс, в то время как та пикировалась с шефом. Энни была умной девушкой и тонко чувствовала начальницу – Джонс была неравнодушна к шефу, неравнодушна настолько, что воздух начинал искрить, когда она приближалась к нему. Она совершенно не боялась его силы, власти, вообще ничего, как будто это она была королевой прайда. Энни поражало и то, с какой легкостью Джонс оставляет последнее слово за собой, что она не ходит в паб после работы со всеми, что она просто живет какой-то своей загадочной жизнью, совмещая ее с работой каком-то странным способом.

Энни могла видеть начальницу в той среде, где люди катались на мотоциклах – Саманта была великолепна! Энни никогда бы даже подумать не могла, что даже величие шефа поблекнет по сравнению с ее великолепием. Джонс была как комета – яркая, опасная, предвещающая беду, но вместе с тем настолько прекрасная, что от нее нельзя было отвести глаз, когда она появлялась на небе.

Джонс не признавала нежностей, даже не носила юбок, она предпочитала странный мужской стиль и говорила несколько грубовато, а иногда могла очень больно уколоть словом, но всегда спохватывалась и извинялась.

Энни чувствовала себя серой мышкой на фоне львицы, ей хотелось бы уметь все те замечательные вещи, которые делала Саманта – водить мотоцикл так же быстро как шеф водил свою машину, носить платья такого кроя, что уши начинали краснеть, настолько непринужденно, как будто это нормально. Энни видела заметку в газете – Саманта на благотворительном приеме стояла на небольшой импровизированной сцене как королева, ее взгляд был решительным, холодным, но вместе с тем странным, как будто она обращалась к кому-то родному. К Сэму?

Энни вздохнула, ставя курицу на огонь для бульона.

Куда бы Саманта ни приходила, на нее всегда обращали внимание. Она умела красиво петь, она так управлялась с ножами, что Энни чувствовала себя никчемной малышкой, она водила почти так же как шеф, она… она…

Она была всюду и нигде, и везде была лишь она. Она играючи шла туда, куда даже мужчины не рискнули бы идти без подготовки. То, что она сделала в соборе, было просто невероятно, то, что было на водохранилище было грандиозно, а то, через что она прошла на причале 4 – страшно.

Энни не застала тех событий, но когда Саманта и Сэм явились в управление, не узнав ее, девушка хорошо запомнила холодный решительный взгляд Джонс, от которого ей стало действительно не по себе – почти такой же она увидела вчера ночью у шефа перед тем, как тот зашел в камеру 2.

Джонс наверняка презирала Энни за ее робость и нерешительность, ведь даже подростки норовили облапать задницу Энни, а Саманта могла спокойно сломать наглецу руку, как если бы это делал шеф. Саманта присутствовала на допросах – шеф обычно выгонял Энни, но Джонс все-таки была детективом… хотя она постоянно говорила, что она не коп.

Словом, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс была даром божьим и адским наказанием в одном флаконе и Энни понятия не имела чем все закончится, но подозревала, что ничем хорошим.

А еще у Саманты была какая-то страшная тайна, отчего ее глаза становились тусклыми. Сэм говорил, что она потеряла любимого, но особых подробностей он не дал. В какие-то минуты Джонс словно погружалась внутрь себя, было видно, что ей очень больно, но она держалась и почти ни с кем не делилась этой болью. Кроме как с Сэмом.

Энни вздохнула. Сэм ей нравился, но она бы не посмела конкурировать с такой как Джонс. Энни была простой девушкой-полицейским, она не умела так одеваться и чувствовать себя при этом настолько уверенно, не умела драться, она боялась шефа, водила свою машину осторожно, ее не брали на допросы, ей приказывали принести кофе и вафли или печенье, словом…

Энни вздохнула. Даже сейчас Сэм попросил присмотреть за Джонс. Он просил ее! Означало ли это, что он доверяет ей? Означало ли это, что он доверяет Джонс ей? Почему с полицейскими из Гайда всегда так много вопросов и так мало ответов?

Сэм нравился ей, но она не могла, не смела спросить напрямик – что он испытывает к Саманте, что она значит для него, что значит для него сама Энни, если вообще хоть что-то значит?

-Доброго… не знаю какого времени суток, Энни,- раздался за спиной девушки хриплый шепот.

-Мэм, врач запретил Вам вставать!- Энни обернулась и сделала шаг к Саманте.

-Ерунда,- отмахнулась та.- Температура спала, горло еще хрипит, но мне уже лучше.

-Вам лучше лечь, а я приготовлю бульон,- Энни попыталась помочь, но Джонс отмахнулась повторно.

-Я вся потная, как будто меня засунули в сауну, и почему-то воняю как винный завод.

-Сэм растер Вас.

-М-м-м? Неплохой способ разогреть тело,- заметила Саманта.- Черт, ничего не помню. Ладно, мне нужно помыться.

-Вам помочь?

-Энни,- Саманта застыла в дверях ванной,- почему снова эти церемонии? Мы же вроде как подруги или уже нет, после того, что я натворила?

-Нет-нет, мэм… то есть Саманта. То есть да. Да, мы подруги, просто…- Энни порозовела.

-Чудненько,- Саманта удовлетворенно кивнула и закрыла дверь.

Энни вздохнула. С начальницей было очень сложно.

Голова кружилась, тело было как будто ватное, но лежать так долго в постели было странно. В последний раз она так долго пролежала лишь в больнице после неудачного трюка с байком… ну и после того, как погиб Джон.

Стоя под прохладными струями воды, Саманта думала о странном сне – Джон, Джин, Сэм… все переплелось. Странно, что эти трое мужчин играли такую важную роль в ее жизни – ее любимый, ее друг и ее шеф. И всех троих она безумно любила, хотя никогда и никому из них этого не говорила. Джон это знал, Сэм понимал, а Джин… Джин не понимал, не знал и знать не хотел.

Проснувшись в мокрой от пота кровати, она сразу ощутила запах чужака. Нет, не чужака, просто постороннего. Постороннего мужчины – запах сигарет, пота, алкоголя, одеколона. Черт ее дери, этим запахом пропах весь офис полиции! Хант спал с ней?! То есть он спал… с ней? Она дернулась и едва не грохнулась в ванной – сон! В ее сне был Джин, мать его, Хант! Совершенно непостижимый великолепный ублюдок, циник и полный засранец с самомнением размером с Марианскую впадину. И это чувство покоя, защищенности… оно возникало только в его кабинете, когда Саманта спала там.

Она прижалась лбом к стене – даже если бы она начала пытать шефа, он бы наверняка ничего не сказал про эту ночь. В теории, можно надавить на Сэма – он наверняка был в курсе происходящего и совершенно определенно не позволил бы Ханту завалиться к ней в постель, даже если знал, что это голубая мечта самой Саманты. Хант оттолкнул ее, когда она безумно хотела его и знала, и видела, что и он ее хотел, но почему-то он пришел к ней сейчас, когда было настолько плохо. Может быть, он имел обыкновение помогать только в минуты настоящей беды?

Да ну и пусть. Он был рядом – это главное, а если Сэм расскажет подробности этой странной ночи, будет совсем замечательно.

Сэм… Сэмми, добрый человек. Саманта вздохнула, принявшись намыливаться. Тело болело от синяков, ссадин и страшно щипало щеку – ее зашили.

Саманта взглянула на швы и взяла бритву. Стоя перед зеркалом, она всмотрелась в свое отражение – она заслужила это наказание. Пусть шрам будет на щеке, чем на сердце.

Она взрезала нити.

-Мэм! Саманта! – Энни вскрикнула, едва та вышла из ванной.- У тебя кровь! Что ты... зачем ты…

-Все нормально, Энни,- заверила та.- Мне так лучше и не задавай вопросов.

-Но будет рубец, это же некрасиво!

-Многие с тобой бы не согласились.

Энни растерянно замерла – это было невероятно, чтобы девушка с такой внешностью как у Саманты могла добровольно себя испортить.

Она не стала возражать, наливая бульон в чашку.

-Я купила булочки,- сказала она, доставая из хлебницы сверток.- Подумала, что твой организм справится.

-Энни, я тебя обожаю,- признала Саманта.- Люблю до изнеможения и дрожи в коленках всеми фибрами души.

Странное витиеватое признание от начальницы вогнало девушку в краску.

-Сэм очень беспокоился о тебе, попросил меня,- вымолвила она.

-Сэм? – Саманта взглянула на нее.- Как он? С ним все нормально?

Энни прикусила язык, чтобы не спросить в лоб, почему это ее так волнует, но собралась.

-Да, он в полном порядке. Только… Доусон погиб.

Саманта вздохнула, но есть не перестала.

-Он коп.

Это было цинично и даже жестоко – вот так говорить про своего коллегу, как будто в смерти было что-то холодное и расчетливое, но Энни не посмела возразить.

-Как шеф? Как сама?- продолжила Саманта, самостоятельно наливая себе весь бульон.

-Шеф в полном порядке, я тоже. Саманта, можно тебя спросить?- вопрос так и рвался с ее губ.

-Конечно,- кивнула та.- Кстати, прости, что перебью, но меня уже давно это гложет – что ты думаешь о Сэме?

Энни едва не закричала – начальница успела первой! Это так несправедливо! Это нечестно!

-Ну… он мой старший офицер, - робко начала она.

-Ну же, Энни,- перебила Саманта.- Скажи о нем не как о копе, а как о мужчине. Он тебе нравится?

-Он симпатичный,- Энни залилась краской.

-Он не просто симпатичный, Энни, он красивый и большая умница.

Энни покраснела еще гуще. Во что с ней играет Джонс? Метит свою территорию?

-Я все думаю, когда у вас уже наладятся отношения? Ну знаешь – кино, кафе, свидания, наконец. Вы были бы очень красивой парой.

-Что?

-Ну я просто подумала, если он тебе нравится, ты – ему, что вы все ходите вокруг друг друга?

-Что?- Энни словно заело. Она поверить не могла, что Джонс занималась сводничеством так, как будто только об этом и думала. – Но я думала…

-Что мы вместе,- закончила за нее Саманта.- Нет, Энни. Мы не вместе, мы друзья. Очень близкие, почти родные, но только друзья. Я больше всего хочу помочь ему найти путь домой.

-Домой? Я не понимаю.

-Он в сложной запутанной ситуации, Энни. Мы как будто заблудились, только я хочу остаться на месте, а он хочет выбраться. Долго и сложно объяснять, но я буду стараться помочь ему всегда, при этом стараясь остаться самой.

-Он иногда ведет себя странно, говорит странные вещи, как будто он в будущем, в коме или что-то такое.

-Так и есть. Мы оба попали сюда странным путем.

-Из Гайда?

-Наверное.

Девушки замолчали, каждая думая о своем. Энни никак не могла взять в толк, что происходило, что хотела сказать Саманта, а Джонс думала про то, что Энни ее не поймет, начнет убеждать в том, что мир настоящий, что это не выдумка, не плод больного коматозного воображения. Да ну и какая же разница?! Что угодно, лишь бы не та палата, лишь бы не изломанное тело на белых простынях и не приговор остаться овощем до конца жизни.

-Ты похожа на его сестру… старшую,- заметила Энни.

-Не совсем,- вздохнула Саманта.- Иногда я веду себя как мамочка, хотя… Нет, не в этом дело, просто я в чем-то сильнее его – ему не говори. Мы из одного мира, но из разных миров,- она махнула рукой на недоумение во взгляде подруги.- Нет, не обращай внимания. Он коп, а я…

-Ты тоже коп, и ты первая женщина-детектив из всех, кого я знаю. И ты сильная духом.

-И я каратист, байкер и просто сука,- закончила Саманта.- Нет-нет, я серьезно, у меня совершенно испорченный характер.

Энни покусала губу, прежде чем сказать:

-Сэм говорил, что… прости, но… у тебя погиб любимый?

-Погиб,- тяжко вздохнула Саманта.- Нет, все нормально, не волнуйся так – молодец, что спросила, а то я подумала бы, что плохо знаю Сэма. Он погиб пять лет назад – в это Рождество будет как раз пять лет. Я отпущу его, Энни. Мне очень долго не удавалось это сделать, но я должна рано или поздно.

Энни не нашлась с ответом. Не стоило бередить эту рану, тем более что Джонс и так хватало ран физических. Вон даже швы удалила, чтобы было больнее – Энни была психологом, она умела читать между строк. Саманта казнила себя, но едва ли это было из-за Доусона или Карлинга.

-Я помогу перестелить постель,- Энни встала.

-Нет, не надо, я справлюсь,- попыталась остановить ее Джонс.

-Ты слаба, ты только после сильного жара, и тебе нужно отдыхать,- решительно возразила Энни, выходя из кухни.

Саманта улыбнулась – иногда милашка Энни могла быть суровой, хотя умудрялась при этом так и остаться милашкой.

-Действие наркоза проходит, она может очнуться в любую минуту…- раздался голос.

Саманту едва не подбросило на месте.

-Реакция зрачков, пульс в норме…- отозвался второй голос.- Все показатели стабильны…

-Они пробуждают меня,- в ужасе прошептала Саманта.- Нет, стойте! Не меня! Оставьте меня! Разбудите Сэма! – закричала она.

-Что случилось?- на кухню вбежала перепуганная Энни.- Саманта, что случилось?

Джонс стояла посреди кухни, запрокинув голову.

-Не трогайте меня, не смейте! Разбудите лучше Сэма! Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, не надо туда, пожалуйста, только не туда! Я не хочу! Я не хочу туда!

-Саманта!- Энни схватила ее за плечи.- Саманта! Господи, что с тобой? Саманта!

-Энни, они убьют меня,- та взглянула на девушку совершенно сумасшедшими глазами.- Они меня убьют, мне не справиться. За что они так со мной? Почему всегда я?

-Я вызову врача,- Энни посадила Джонс на стул.

-Нет, не надо врачей!- истерично закричала Джонс.- Только не врачей! Это палачи! Позови Сэма, Энни! Пожалуйста, я хочу видеть Сэма! Он нужен мне, Энни! Господи, только не врачей, только не в больницу,- застонала она, сползая со стула на пол и замирая на коленях.- Не надо туда, не надо, ну пожалуйста, не надо!

Она потеряла сознание.

-…так страшно, что я не знала что думать,- донесся до сознания обрывок фразы Энни.

-Она слышала врачей?- спросил Сэм.

-Они пробуждают меня,- совсем тихим окончательно сорванным голосом прошептала Саманта, просыпаясь.

Сэм мгновенно оказался с ней рядом.

-Ты слышала, что они пробуждают тебя? – теплая ладонь коснулась ее лба.- У тебя снова жар, ты слишком рано встала. И зря сняла швы.

-Сэм, они убьют меня,- она открыла глаза и взглянула в напряженное лицо мужчины перед ней.- Они убивают меня и они убьют меня. Я не хочу туда, я хочу остаться здесь.

Он наклонился к ней.

-Сэмми, это сон, это только сон, кома, ты же понимаешь. Мы не можем торчать здесь вечно.

-Ты не понимаешь, Сэм, это настоящее, а там смерть,- ответила она.- Вопрос в восприятии. Для меня это настоящая жизнь, а там я овощ, труп, хуже чем труп.

-Сэмми,- он обнял ее, прижал к себе.

-Не отпускай, пожалуйста,- попросила она.- Ты должен проснуться или должен помочь мне остаться здесь, но одна я не уйду, я не могу бросить тебя.

-Все будет хорошо, я обещаю,- ответил он, целуя ее в висок.

Она ему не верила, но понимала, что большего он сделать не мог как только обнимать ее и уверять, что все будет хорошо.

И ей до отчаянного крика хотелось увидеть Джина. Если она очнется внезапно, она просто хотела в последний раз увидеть его, может быть попрощаться, обнять, если он позволит, или же просто прикоснуться, чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи.

Она молча обнимала единственного друга, зажмурившись и зная, что молчавшая Энни сильно напугана и недоумевает не только сложившейся ситуацией, но и странными отношениями в этой паре.

Торчать дома вечно Саманта не могла. Температуры не было, Сэм был на работе, Энни заходила до и после работы, приносила продукты, помогала справляться с приборкой, которой было не так много. Квартира была почти стерильна, если учесть, что ее хозяйка дома только ела и принимала душ, даже редко оставаясь на ночь.

Хант не появлялся. Оно и понятно – она доставила ему слишком много проблем.

В среду похоронили Доусона. Саманта хотела пойти, чтобы проводить его в последний путь, но не смогла побороть внутренних демонов. Все-таки присутствовать на похоронах копа казалось ей едва ли не кощунством по отношению к Джону. Один из тех, кто убил его. Пусть Доусон был трижды неплохим человеком, но он оставался копом и его смерть Саманта перенесла легко, как будто даже равнодушно.

В этот день к ней не пришел никто и она даже была благодарна.

Впрочем, поздно вечером постучал Сэм.

-Выглядишь паршиво,- сообщил он, зайдя внутрь.

Саманта не стала возражать на такие слова. Выглядела она и правда несимпатично и даже неаппетитно.

-Как ты?- спросила она.

-Как я? Саманта, причем тут я?- он сел на кровать и взглянул на нее.- Как это вообще – вот в чем вопрос? Как это существует? Что это за мир?

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами, садясь рядом.- Только это больше, чем мы думаем, это реальнее.

-Слишком реально,- он повернулся к ней всем телом и взглянул на ее щеку. Багровый едва затянувшийся шрам уродовал кожу, но Сэм не стал говорить, что она зря сняла швы.- Слишком,- повторил он, горько вздохнув.

-Я вечно все порчу, Сэм,- тихо сказала она.- Ничего со мной просто не бывает, а теперь еще Доусон…

-Тебе его жаль?- он повернул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

-Нет, Сэм, не жаль,- честно ответила она.- Мне никого не жаль. Наверное, я просто не умею жалеть копов.

-Они могли бы подстрелить меня или шефа,- он отвернулся.

Саманта вздрогнула.

-Не говори так. Ты – это другое. И шеф – это другое.

-Мы копы, Саманта, а ты нет,- он встал и подошел к окну. – Странно, что ты вообще попала в управление. Кто-то с извращенным чувством юмора притащил байкершу в ненавистный мир. Тогда почему ты не хочешь уходить домой?

Она догадалась, что слова были наполнены слишком интимным моментом – Сэм жестоко злился и завидовал ей из-за того, что она слышала слова врачей. Она шла домой, а он – нет.

-Сэм, я…

-Что? Ну что, Саманта? – он резко повернулся к ней, оперевшись о подоконник так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.- Почему ты? Почему всегда ты? Тебе удается быть лучше, быстрее, сильнее, ты ничего не хочешь, но тебе как будто все само плывет в руки, пока другие мучаются. Почему так?

-Я не… Сэм, я не знаю,- она поднялась и сделала шаг к нему. Он был пьян не только от потери коллеги, но и от боли и горя, которое понять могла лишь она. – Я бы отдала все на свете, лишь бы ты вернулся домой, но я не хочу туда. Я там одна, там ничего нет, кроме койки в больнице и полумертвого тела, которое никогда не вскочит в седло байка, не…

-Замолчи!- зашипел он в ярости. Глаза сверкнули адским пламенем.- Замолчи, Джонс!

Она чувствовала его ярость, боль, глухую тоску, она не хотела уходить, она хотела помочь ему – единственному другу, который был в этом странном мире, но она не могла помочь ничем.

-Господи, как я устал,- он зажмурился и закрыл ладонями лицо.- Почему я до сих пор здесь? Почему уходишь ты? – его плечи вздрогнули от сдерживаемых рыданий.- Я хочу домой! Я! Почему всегда ты, Джонс? Ну почему не я? Хоть раз, а?

Она хотела бы обнять его, но понимала, что он вряд ли обрадовался бы ее прикосновениям. Вероятнее всего он бы оттолкнул ее, грубо, больно, а она все-таки слаба, она слабее его и не только потому что больна, но и потому, что она женщина, а он мужчина. Она молчала, глядя на него с отчаянием и понимая, что он ее ненавидит как никогда в жизни. Судьба не особо жаловала ее, отнимая все, что было дорого – любовь, жизнь, друзей, взамен оставляя лишь деньги и прочее дерьмо, не имевшее значения. Даже дорогие байки или авторитет в своей среде не делали ее счастливее. Она жила на автомате, спала на автомате, дышала и занималась сексом на автомате, почти не думая. Но этот мир дал ей не только байк, он дал ей друга, которому она доверилась почти полностью, шефа, которого ценила не только за схожесть с ушедшим любимым, но и за мужество и силу духа, подругу – одну из немногих, кого она любила просто за то, что та была, странную работу, волею рока оказавшейся худшим наказанием. Да, отчасти Саманта воспринимала этот мир как наказание за совершенное и честно отрабатывала карму, хотя никогда ни во что такое не верила. Она рисковала не только из-за Сэма, но и просто потому, что думала, что это было правильно. И уж тем более она не стала бы взрезать швы только ради того, чтобы обезобразить свое лицо – это было частью наказания. Частичное уродство. Ну и пусть.

Но Сэм бы не понял, начни она говорить – ему было больно. Он был настоящим копом, не как она, он работал как буйвол, он действительно любил свою работу и относился к ней со всей серьезностью, не как она. И вот теперь он страдал из-за того, что она снова успела быстрее, вытащив счастливый, но ненужный ей билет домой, где ее ждала жизнь, полная боли и еще большего наказания – паралич. Ни байка, ни бара, ни ветра в лицо, ни смеха, ни слез – ничего. Счастье, если удастся уговорить кого-нибудь отключить ее, дать умереть, потому что хуже жизни невозможно было вообразить. В двадцать пять потерять любовь всей жизни, в тридцать – саму жизнь.

А Сэм молод, у него впереди жизнь, работа, друзья, коллеги, он старший инспектор, а Майя… они помирятся, у него наверняка будут дети.

-Доусон просто счастливчик – ему удалось вырваться отсюда,- Сэм взглянул на нее блестящими от слез глазами.- Ты тоже счастливица, а я останусь гнить в квартире, которую я ненавижу, в мире, который ненавижу, и с людьми, которых ненавижу. Счастливого пути, Джонс!- он взмахнул рукой, пошевелив пальцами.- Передавай привет нормальному миру и нормальному времени!

Он отошел от окна и прошел к двери – она не посмела даже взглянуть на него. Дверь с силой хлопнула.

Друг ее возненавидел. Что ж, этого давно следовало ожидать. Только зря он так – нет никакого счастья в том мире будущего, будь он проклят. Счастья вообще нигде нет.

Она рухнула на кровать и закрыла глаза.

Будь же все проклято – мир… миры, работа, копы – все!

Ей удалось уговорить, точнее наорать на врача и потребовать выписку в четверг днем. Сидеть дома и мучиться одиночеством, знать, что где-то единственному другу сейчас очень плохо, она больше не могла.

На работу она ехала медленно – все-таки голова кружилась после болезни, но голос уже вернулся, свежеопробованный на враче.

Офис встретил ее ровным рабочим гулом, Энни улыбнулась, Крис шмыгнул носом и высморкался, тут же извинившись, Рей зыркнул глазами на нее и кивнул из вежливости, Сэм коротко взглянул и так же коротко поприветствовал.

Она прошла за свой стол, села, провела ладонями по столешнице, взглянула на папки, на лампу, окинула взглядом работающих или бездельничающих людей, остановилась на напряженной спине друга, который стал чужим, встала и прошла в кабинет Ханта.

-…сэр. Конечно, сделаю,- он говорил по телефону и только жестом велел ей убираться вон.- Что? Нет, я так не думаю. Еще поборемся… Конечно, черт побери!

Она вышла. Это место не было ее работой, она не была копом. Она была чужой до костного мозга и мозговых костей.

Ни на кого не глядя, она вышла за дверь – быстро, только чтобы не передумать.

Разорвалась последняя ниточка, соединявшая ее с этой жизнью. Сэм ее ненавидел за то, что она не хотела домой ровно так же как хотел вернуться он.

-Мэм?- окликнула ее выбежавшая Энни.- Саманта? Ты куда?

Она обернулась, стоя у лифта и мечтая провалиться под землю, лишь бы не видеть этого милого приветливого лица, смотрящего на нее с тревогой и искренним желанием помочь.

-Не знаю, Энни,- ответила она.- Мне некуда идти, а тот путь, который остался, ведет в никуда. Прости…

Она сбежала по лестнице, лишь бы не ждать лифта, лишь бы Энни не остановила ее.

-Привет, мой веселый философ!- она через силу выдавила из себя улыбку, лишь чуть поморщившись, когда стянуло кожу на щеке на месте шрама.

-Приветствую, леди!- тот закинул полотенце себе на плечо.- Что-то стряслось?

-Как всегда, когда я где-то появляюсь,- она села за стойку бара.- Мне что угодно и покрепче, - попросила она.

-Это должно быть очень больно,- заметил он, подавая ей стакан.

-Нет, это нормально, если не улыбаться,- она отпила и поморщилась.- Улыбки мне не к лицу.

-Это всего лишь тело, леди,- заметил Нельсон,- но я о душе. Тело болит всегда слабее, чем то, что внутри.

-Ты как всегда проницателен, мой друг,- она отпила снова.- Душа болит, если там есть чему болеть.

-Расскажите Нельсону проблему и он найдет выход из любой ситуации,- доверительно сказал он, подмигнув.

-Меня вызывают обратно, Нельсон,- ответила она.- В место, куда я не стремлюсь. Там ничего нет, кроме боли и клетки собственного тела.

-В Гайде так все плохо?- сочувственно спросил мужчина, покачав головой.

-Очень. Я там буду полностью парализована без шанса стать свободной.

-Никакого продвижения?

Она подумала, что он про карьеру, и кивнула. Конечно, откуда ему знать происходящее?

-Я не хочу туда, я готова надеть ошейник и прицепиться к этому месту поводком, только бы не уходить, но меня не послушают. Сэм…

-Вы опять поругались, леди?- опечалился бармен.

-Не то слово. Он меня ненавидит. Возненавидел, когда узнал, что я возвращаюсь, а он остается, но Нельсон, я не хочу туда! Я все готова отдать, лишь бы ему было хорошо, лишь бы он нашел свой путь. Он мой друг, он единственный, ради кого я готова все отдать, только бы он вернулся. Что мне сделать? Где найти якорь и как остаться там, где мне нравится? Я чужая здесь, чужая там, мне нигде нет покоя. Мне бы куда-нибудь в третье пространство, в свертку. Мои коллеги мне не коллеги, мой друг меня ненавидит всей душой, мой шеф меня… мягко говоря отталкивает от себя всеми способами. Даже мой любимый ушел от меня в черную дыру.

-Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с мистером Гиллом,- участливо сказал Нельсон.

-С Гиллом? – не поняла Саманта.- Да, и с Гиллом в том числе. И Джон. Джон ушел, он вообще ушел, понимаешь? – она подняла на него глаза.- Я не знаю, был ли это сон или что-то вроде бреда, только он был ледяным, холодным как покойник… впрочем, он давно мертв, а я его держала. Я пять лет держала его как ниточку памяти, но я отпустила его. Это будет последнее Рождество, когда я вспомню его и приду к нему. Дальше только пустота и холод.

-Саманта, позволь вопрос,- Нельсон очень редко обращался к ней по имени и на «ты»,- почему ты здесь?

-Не знаю, мой друг,- она опрокинула в себя весь напиток и заказала еще.- Когда-то очень давно я мечтала очистить мир от грязи, но не смогла – сбежала, не выдержав испытания. Я жуткая трусиха на самом деле. А когда я дошла до очищения города в следующий раз, я уже была совершенно одна, сломлена, без надежды на восстановление. А потом я оказалась здесь, и все началось снова – взрывы, наркотики, убийцы, маньяки, трупы, расследования, погони… но знаешь, мне это нравится. Я как будто ожила. И шеф… он великолепен. Он чертовски великолепен. В моей жизни был лишь один такой великолепный мужчина во всех смыслах…- она немного взбодрилась, но тут же сникла.- Впрочем, Джон умер,- она залпом выпила вторую порцию.

-Леди, моя дорогая леди, я лишь спросил почему ты здесь, в пабе, не на работе?- мягко улыбнулся бармен.

-Я там чужая, Нельсон,- она пожала плечами.- Я ввязалась в очень неприятную историю с наркотиками, но я клянусь, что не принимала, но… ни мой шеф, ни мой друг мне не поверили. Я вышла на поставщика, потому что думала, что если я его притащу в полицию, с меня хоть частично снимут вину, но стало еще хуже. Погиб коп, был ранен второй…

-Вас саму ранили,- кивнул он.

-Е-рун-да!- она в отчаянии хлопнула по столешнице рукой.- Мне наплевать на себя, ну когда же люди это поймут! Не ради себя я лезу в клоаку! – застонала она.- Ради друга, ради шефа, ради людей вокруг. Нет, впрочем, только ради Сэма и Джина… шефа… Нельсон, не говори ему,- попросила она.- Я настолько лишняя, что мне самой от себя тошно. Господи, куда мне уйти, чтобы не возвращаться туда?

-В управление?

-Нет же – домой! Я не выдержу больничной койки и полной неподвижности. Я хочу гонять на байке, выводить из себя шефа, дружить с Сэмом, с Энни, я хочу, чтобы эта парочка наконец поцеловалась.

-Шеф с Сэмом?- удивился Нельсон.

-Ах, если бы!- в полном отчаянии вздохнула Саманта.- Для начала хотя бы Сэм и Энни. У шефа своя жизнь, где вообще никому нет места, а его любимая – это его машина, а любовница – работа. Ну или наоборот. Словом, я решила уехать.

-Прости, но причем тут больница? У тебя что-то стряслось? Я могу помочь?

-Если только умеешь собирать то, что сломано. Это как набор осколков от вазы – пуф и ваза вдребезги, только крошки и черепки. Склеить в первоначальный вид уже нельзя. А еще я потеряла жетон,- добавила она. – Последняя ниточка с копами порвалась. Ни друга, ни шефа, ни жетона.

Нельсон облокотился на столешницу и наклонился к девушке.

-Знаешь, что я тебе скажу - тебе нужен якорь. Ты права – якорь. Что-то, что даст тебе необходимую тебе уверенность в себе.

-Не поможет, мне придется уйти против воли,- она вздохнула, глядя на дно стакана.- Господи, я ищу истину на дне стакана! Я хочу верить. Верить, а еще помириться с другом. Это план-максимум, поскольку большего мне все равно не дано.

-Я не специалист в душах, но точно знаю, что если тебя хотят вернуть, тебе не сбежать. Найди якорь и сможешь вернуться.

-Может и не сбежать, но стоит попробовать. У меня почти бы получилось, если бы я сбежала сразу после того, как получила выволочку от шефа у себя же дома.

-Зря ты так,- насупился Нельсон.- Он искал тебя. Приходил сюда, мрачнее грозовой тучи, много пил.

-Сэм?

-И он тоже. Твой шеф, мистер Хант.

-Он всегда много пьет, но это не означает, что ему есть до кого-то или чего-то дело.

-Сэм подрался с ним.

-Что?!- удивилась она.- Подрался? Почему?

-Потому что Сэм переживал за тебя настолько, что едва не стал убийцей своего начальника. Саманта, он не ненавидит, он слишком любит тебя.

-Сэм?

-Сэм. А мистер Хант ценит жизнь каждого из своих людей – просто поверь. Он бывает груб, но он всегда волнуется за каждого в своей команде.

-Я не думаю, что я в команде. Я одиночный игрок.

-Ты сказала о жетоне, Саманта. Ты – не я. Или это ничего для тебя не значит?

-Жетон ничего не значит. Для меня значит совершенно иное, что мне не по зубам.

-Тем не менее, ты привязана к полиции гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь,- он снял с плеча полотенце и принялся вытирать чистые стаканы и бокалы.

-Это и есть якорь?- бесцветно спросила она, глядя на мужчину.

-Нет. Тебя может сдержать что-то иное, как ты сказала. И всегда будет сдерживать.

Она отвела взгляд. Едва ли он понимал ее, а она – его.

-Ладно, я пойду. Скоро конец рабочего дня, а я не хочу мозолить глаза ни шефу, ни его команде.

Она положила на стойку деньги и поднялась.

-Ты называешь того, кому не хочешь подчиняться, шефом, Саманта,- негромко произнес Нельсон ей вслед.

-Якорь, Нельсон,- не оборачиваясь, ответила она.- Это якорь.

Она не была уверена, что он расслышал ее.

Сидя в седле байка она думала о том, что делать теперь. Домой? Но зачем? На работу? Но ее там не ждут. Друг? Она лишилась его. Любимый? Он ушел безвозвратно.

Впереди ночи одиночества и тоски и не будет больше такого уютного, прокуренного, пропитавшегося запахами виски, пота, одеколона, чего-то исключительно мужского кабинета, где сон сладок как в коконе. Ничего больше не будет.

-Есть только ты и я,- она провела рукой по рулю байка. – И нескончаемая дорога впереди, пока не кончится горизонт.

Чем дальше она отъезжала от паба, полиции, потом города, направляясь куда глаза глядят, тем сильнее сжималось сердце – она снова бежала. Она всегда бежала, не оглядываясь. Она всегда была трусливой маленькой сучкой, эгоисткой. Она бросила все попытки устроить свою жизнь после смерти Джона, она отталкивала от себя байкеров и рокеров, которые хотели ей помочь, даже здесь она оттолкнула того, кому было хуже, чем ей. Она бежала не от себя, она не смела взглянуть в глаза друга и увидеть там злость, одиночество и отчаяние.

Она резко затормозила – она же просто идиотка! Он не завидовал, он боялся! Боялся снова остаться одиноким в кошмарном мире, где было легче только от присутствия Энни и ее, Саманты.

Может, она лишь утешала себя, может он и правда отчаянно завидовал – ну какая разница? Если она сбежит, он утвердится в своих кошмарах, что она – чертов гребаный везунчик, а он лишь жалкий неудачник, но это же не так!

И он не умеет завидовать! Он идеальный коп, честный, преданный делу, он самый замечательный коп из всех и будь она проклята, если она сбежит, так и не сказав ему это, смело глядя в глаза.

Она развернула байк и помчалась в полицию.

В пять ровно она была около здания, понимая, что все наверняка уже расходятся пить пиво и виски. Она стрелой взлетела наверх и распахнула двери.

Шеф что-то говорил, команда внимала, а Сэм сидел за своим столом и что-то писал.

Не глядя ни на кого, она подошла к мужчине и присела около него.

-Что за черт?- возмутился Хант.

-Сэм,- произнесла Саманта, не слушая ни единый звук вокруг.- Сэм, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Не отталкивай меня. Ты же понимаешь, только ради тебя я готова на все. Я хочу помочь всем сердцем, я не хочу возвращаться, если это сон – не хочу просыпаться.

-Это самое странное признание в любви, которое я только слышал,- заметил снова Хант в полной тишине.- Тайлер, пользуйся моментом!

-Сэм, скажи мне, что я твой враг и я уйду.

-Уйдешь? Куда это ты собралась уйти, Джонс?

-Сэм…

Он не ответил, сделал вид, что занят, хотя его ручка не двигалась, замерев над бумагой.

-Прости, что… просто прости.

Она встала, огляделась – взгляды были удивленные, изумленные, растерянные: Крис перестал жевать жвачку, замерев с открытым ртом, Рей не донес до губ сигарету, Энни пораженно замерла, Хант… взгляд шефа был странной смесью из грусти, тоски, недоумения, презрения и чего-то нечитаемого, того самого, что трудно уловить.

-Я подвела вас, из-за чего погиб коп,- сказала она.- Я сбежала. Я всегда сбегаю, но я вернулась просто чтобы извиниться, хотя Доусона это не вернет, как не вернет вашей веры в меня – твоей, Рей, твоей, Крис, твоей, Энни. Но больше всего твоей, шеф. Ты был мне якорем, но я постоянно срывалась с места. И… Сэм… мне жаль, что я уйду. Я бы не хотела.

-Проникновенная речь, черт дери!- Хант сделал вид, будто вытер слезы с глаз.- Ты это к чему? Надумала снова сбежать?

-Не надумала и не думала бы, но обстоятельства складываются так, что мне однажды придется уйти, только я не знаю, когда,- ответила Саманта. – Это место… оно странное, но я старалась быть хорошим мусорщиком и чистить город как все вы, зная, что это никто никогда не оценит.

-Ты не мусорщик, Джонс,- Хант порылся в кармане пальто и бросил ей жетон.- Ты коп. И ты чертовски хороший, хотя и сумасшедший коп. И ты права – мы выгребаем все дерьмо с улиц не ради красивых слов, а ради людей. Верно, Рей? – он хлопнул Карлинга по спине. Тот чуть пошатнулся, поморщившись от боли в ноге.

-Верно, шеф.

-И мы славно поработали на этой неделе, хоть она еще и не закончена,- снова сказал Хант.- Мы будем помнить офицера Доусона, но он погиб как коп, в бою, но мы живы, мы очистили наш город и соседние города от одного большого куска дерьма – думаю, Доусон был бы горд знать это, что с его помощью мы все вместе сделали это, потому что мы команда!

-Точно, шеф,- раздались голоса.

-И, Крис, ты был великолепен!- Хант кивнул розовому от смущения Скелтону.

-Спасибо, шеф.

-Ты спас мне жизнь, Крис,- так же кивнула Саманта.- А я даже не купила тебе выпивку. Я это исправлю – сегодня я угощаю всех!

Довольные возгласы раздались со всех сторон.

-Браво, Джонс!- гаркнул Хант.- Тайлер, поднимай задницу и пошли в паб!

Сэм молча положил ручку и встал.

Саманта напряглась. Он мог уйти, не сказав ни слова, мог сказать, что ее слова о копах – ложь, что она не коп, что ей наплевать на Доусона и вообще всех, но он промолчал.

-Тайлер, заканчивай трагедию, у меня в горле суше, чем в трусах столетней девственницы!- заявил Хант.

Сэм протянул руку девушке, так же молча глядя ей в глаза.

Он прощает? Предлагает мир и дружбу? Хочет унизить – отдернуть ладонь в последний миг?

Она не пожимала руки копу – никогда, это было выше ее, но ей протягивал ладонь не коп, это был друг-коп, а это совершенно иное.

Она нерешительно коснулась пальцами его ладони, чуть стискивая его пальцы в своих.

Он сжал ладонь крепче, но не как с мужчиной, а как с женщиной, потом подошел ближе, так же не выпуская ее руки обнял ее – крепко, как друга, как женщину-друга.

-Иисусе сладчайший!- выдохнул Хант.- Картрайт, можешь продавать белое платье невесты – у тебя есть конкурентка.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс – мой друг, шеф,- сказал Сэм спокойно, отпустив девушку

-Спасибо, Сэм,- чуть улыбнулась девушка – щеку свело от боли.

-Мы идем в паб или так и будем любоваться Ромео и Джульеттой?- кисло поинтересовался Хант.- Джонс ставит выпивку, а у меня большое желание как следует надраться. Джонс, ты точно потянешь?

-Вполне, шеф,- кивнула она.- И… шеф,- она обернулась к нему.- Спасибо за… за все.

Ей показалось, или в его глазах снова мелькнуло то нечитаемое выражение как вспышка молнии?

-Принимается,- кивнул он.- Все, если мы немедленно не пойдем в паб, я кого-нибудь убью,- он вылетел из офиса первым.

-В паб?- спросила Саманта друга.

-В паб,- ответил он.

-В паб!- восторженно воскликнул Крис.

-В паб!- согласился Рей.

-Вижу, Вы все-таки нашли якорь, леди?- снова по-вычурному обратился к ней Нельсон, когда бравая команда во главе с шефом усердно накачивалась пивом.

-Нет, друг,- она грустно улыбнулась.- Увы, но нет. Никакой якорь не удержит моих палачей. До меня доберутся если не сегодня, то завтра, и я уйду, хотя я хочу остаться.

-То есть ничто не поможет, леди? – Нельсон успевал наливать выпивку парням и беседовал с Самантой, причем все делал быстро, с улыбкой и шутками.

-Нет. Это единственная битва, которую я проиграю.

-Нельсон, еще десяток пива!- крикнул Хант бармену.

-Сию минуту, сэр!- отозвался тот, подмигнув Саманте.- Иногда чтобы чувствовать себя живым, нужно просто много двигаться,- заметил он, наливая пиво и подзывая к себе официанток.

Саманта поникла. Вот именно – двигаться, а ей суждено провести остаток жизни прикованной к койке в больнице. Никакого сигаретного дыма, запахов алкоголя, никакого смеха и воплей, никаких драк, погонь, скорости. Больше ничего, кроме стерильной чистоты больничной палаты, ежесекундного отчаяния и боли. Никакого больше Сэма, никакого Джина… господи, она будет скучать даже по мрачновато-циничному Рею и его ярким голубым глазам, по Крису и его неловкости и неуклюжести, по Энни и ее мягкости, терпению, пониманию. По дружбе, пабу, Нельсону, Манчестеру этого времени со всеми достоинствами и недостатками.

По всему.

Она вытащила бумажник и достала купюры.

-Нельсон, здесь за все и всех и чаевые. Я пойду. Спасибо, что ты есть.

-Мэм, Вы же не уйдете прямо сейчас? – к ней подошел Крис.

-Я… мне… думаю, уже пора домой, завтра рабочий день и все такое,- она растерялась. Уйти невидимкой не удалось.

-Джонс, вот скажи, - рядом приземлился Хант с кружкой в руке,- почему ты всегда так торопишься? Оплатила вечер, пофлиртовала с Тайлером, охмурила Нельсона, но даже не можешь по-настоящему оттянуться без своего занудства. Почему ты постоянно убегаешь?

-Потому, что нельзя остаться, Джин,- ответила она, не глядя на него.

-Почему нельзя остаться?- он повернулся к ней.

-Потому что это не в моей власти, но если бы меня спросили, я бы осталась,- она допила вино.

-Так оставайся,- просто ответил Хант.- Нельсон, леди еще!

-Нет, не надо, Нельсон,- отказалась она.- Мне нужно уходить, пока все не зашло далеко.

-Насколько далеко?- ей показалось, или музыка и шум в пабе стали тише, а его голос громче?

-Намного, когда расстаться станет слишком больно,- она взглянула на него, в его сияющие яркие глаза.

-Тогда не уходи.

-Если бы я могла, я бы осталась... - здесь, сейчас, с тобой, навсегда…- ...но я не управляю жизнью.

Он отпил из кружки, опустил глаза на стойку.

-А если бы я попросил остаться? Кстати, есть планы на Рождество? Я просто подумал… ты одна, я один… - он искоса взглянул на нее.- Могли бы посидеть в ресторане, хотя я не знаю, как сочетались бы вечернее платье и этот шрам.

Она улыбнулась.

-Если бы ты попросил, даже если бы приказал, я бы осталась… - она взглянула на него,- но сейчас, прямо сейчас, понимаешь? А Рождество… - она отвернулась.- У меня встреча. Последняя встреча, если у меня будет время и возможность. Я была бы счастлива пойти с тобой, правда, - она снова взглянула на него – он смотрел тем самым нечитаемым взглядом.- С тобой как-то…

-Как?

-Сложно, спокойно, ты везде, включая мои сны.

-Надеюсь, я там чертовски великолепен,- фыркнул он.

-Божественнен,- заверила она, не став говорить кровавую страшную тайну. – И… Джин,- она коснулась пальцами его руки,- я знаю, что ты был рядом, когда мне было плохо. Спасибо.

-Тайлер проболтался, чертов гомик?

-Нет, Сэм… мы почти не говорили. Я даже ничего не помню, но я почему-то уверена, что ты был рядом. И моя постель, и я пахли тобой.

-Звучит интригующе. Ты меня клеишь?- звуки вокруг стали еще тише, боковым зрением Саманта уловила медленное движение звезд. Звезд? Здесь? В пабе?

-Я этого не скрывала с самого начала,- честно ответила она, поглаживая его запястье пальцами.

-И потому ты вместо свидания со мной убежишь к другому? – он взглянул на ее руку на своей руке.

Она тяжко вздохнула. Что ж, он прав – это была мечта, но был еще Джон… если у нее не будет больше возможности прийти… да просто возможности встать на ноги, пусть пятилетняя традиция завершится здесь. Хотя свидание… боже всемогущий! Свидание с шикарным мужчиной ее грез!

-Ладно,- он как-то легко вздохнул, сразу навалился шум, гомон, исчезли звезды.- Я просто проверял. Впрочем, ты уже пьяна, я тоже пьян, болтовня на пьяную голову еще никого не доводила до добра.

-Джин,- позвала она.

-Ну что еще?- ворчливо повернулся он.

-Мне в целом наплевать на себя, но… просто скажи… шрам… он сильно меня уродует?

-Знаешь, Джонс, - он снова приземлился за стойку,- он действительно уродлив, но на твоей щеке он выглядит как, как будто там ему самое место. Я не к тому, что ты уродлива, но он тебе даже идет.

-Изюминка?- улыбнулась она.

-Фунт изюма,- кивнул он, наклоняясь к ней и обдавая запахом пива, сигарет, одеколона.- Это даже несколько пикантно.

Его губы были так близко от ее губ… слишком близко… слишком большое искушение.

Она чуть наклонилась, мечтая о прикосновении этих влажных губ.

-Шеф! – голос Криса разрушил очарование момента.- Шеф, игра в дартс началась!

-Иду! - Хант сразу отстранился.- Ну, пока, Джонс, и не вздумай завтра опаздывать на работу.

-Пока, Джин,- одними губами пробормотала она, зная, что он не услышит, и вышла на улицу.

Она надела шлем, очки и перчатки, взглянула в окна паба, сидя на сидении байка.

Если бы она могла, она бы осталась… здесь… с ним…

Сердце сдавило от боли и тоски – она проснется в чуждом мире на белых простынях, Джин окажется сном…

Господи, как же больно!

Она рванулась с места, только бы развеяться, только бы не дать волю сдерживаемым слезам.

Она не будет больше плакать. Она сильная. Она будет сильной, если ничего другого не остается.


	28. Chapter 28

К двадцатому декабря жизнь стала потихоньку налаживаться. Саманта уже купила теплую куртку, обувь, покупать кожаные брюки не стала – в джинсах стало как-то привычнее.

После всего произошедшего сразу навалилась тоска. Саманта чуть ли не ежеминутно вздергивалась, ожидая, что ее разбудят в больничной палате. Она старалась жить по максимуму здесь и сейчас, участвуя во всех делах, вот только преступный мир как будто нарочно решил затаиться, словно издеваясь. За неделю ни изнасилований, ни убийств, а с парой-тройкой мелких краж работать было неинтересно, хотя она присутствовала на процедуре допроса, но не слушала ни рыка Джина, ни мягкого тона Сэма, просто глядя на двух мужчин затравленно-грустным взглядом.

Сэм переживал тоже, но ничего не говорил. Он вообще старался держать страхи в себе.

-Что будешь делать на Рождество?- к ней подсела Энни.

Саманта отложила ручку и взглянула на подругу.

-Поеду на последнее свидание – это традиция. Пять лет, вроде как круглая дата, а я не знаю, смогу ли когда-либо еще хотя бы пошевелиться.

-Ты о чем?- не поняла она.

-О том, куда я уйду, Энни, только об этом,- Саманта тяжко вздохнула.- Впереди меня ждет одна очень большая и очень глубокая задница, из которой я уже не выберусь. Я бы боролась, но нет ни смысла, ни особого желания.

-Эй, это еще что за фокусы?- Хант вынес из своего кабинета коробку конфет.

-Это просто конфеты, шеф,- отозвалась Саманта.- Ты же любишь сладкое.

-А… могла бы купить побольше,- он пожал плечами и выудил оттуда одну конфету, развернув обертку и кинув конфету себе в рот.- Вкусно! Купи еще.

-Обязательно,- она слабо улыбнулась.

-Ты смотришь на него как будто он сам большая конфета,- заметила Энни, проследив ее взгляд.

-О, да – большая, сладкая, но слишком высоко висящая на елке конфета,- еще горше вздохнула Саманта.- Иногда он меня умиляет – лопать шоколад в неимоверных количествах и при этом плевать на здоровье.

-Лично меня шеф не умиляет,- признала Энни.- Я его уважаю, но побаиваюсь.

-Я его тоже уважаю, что совершенно не мешает мне его…- Саманта не закончила. Из кабинета шефа донесся мощный рык:

-Тайлер!

-Я его ненавижу,- искренне посетовал Сэм, вставая и направляясь к Ханту.

-Он шутит,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Ханта нельзя ненавидеть – он просто очаровательная задница.

-Задница у него в самом деле ничего,- Энни порозовела.- Только если он узнает, что я такое даже подумала, он меня убьет.

Саманта отмахнулась от девушки и принялась заполнять бланки.

Боже, помоги этой невинной голубке – задница Ханта могла сниться только в очень откровенных, очень мокрых снах порнографичного содержания.

-Энни пригласила меня на рождественский ужин, спрашивает, присоединишься ли ты?- Сэм зашел к подруге вечером.

-Нет, я занята. А почему она мне не сказала?

-Не знаю, наверное просто не успела или забыла, или отвлеклась. Шеф как с цепи сорвался – ему явно нечем себя занять.

-Пусть задабривает себя шоколадом, не зря я ему купила коробку лучших конфет, что только смогла найти.

-Он слопал половину уже через десять минут! Удивительно, как он вообще не лопнет – пьет как лошадь, курит как паровоз, объедается на ночь, закидывается чудовищным количеством сладостей.

-Сэм, оставь его в покое – он человек своего времени и пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы был счастлив.

-Сэмми, ты говоришь как мамочка.

-Я говорю как женщина и заканчивай эту тему. Ты пойдешь к Энни?

-Конечно. Она на Рождество пригласила меня на завтрак к родителям.

-Сходи обязательно.

-А ты?

-А что я? Я приду со свидания, лягу спать, потом погуляю. Офис не собирается праздновать?

-У всех дела с родными и близкими. Шеф сказал, что перенесет празднование на тридцатое и отказов не примет – будет грандиозная пьянка.

-О, господи…

-Я точно такого же мнения, но парни и Энни счастливы.

-Саманта, пойдешь в кино?

-Энни, я не… а что идет?

-О, у меня целый список: «Пэт Гаррет и Билли Кид»…

-Это что?

-Вестерн,- Хант вышел из кабинета с новой коробкой конфет.- Картрайт, мне один билет. Что есть еще?

-«Выход дракона»,- прочитала Энни.- Брюс Ли в главной роли.

-Это к Джонс,- заметил Хант.

-Я пойду!- вскинул руку Крис.

-Я не пойду, я не в восторге от Ли,- отказалась Саманта.

-«Иисус Христос- суперзвезда». Мы с Сэмом идем.

-Красивое кино,- одобрила Саманта.- Не пойду.

-Есть еще «Экзорсист», «Дракула» - прошлогодний, но я подумала, что будет интересно, и «451 градус по Фаренгейту».

-Это вроде бы кино шестидесятых?- Сэм подсел к Энни поближе.

-Верно, но мне понравилось,- кивнула та.

-Странное кино, но симпатичное,- заметил Хант, развернув очередную конфету.

-Купи мне на «Экзорсиста»,- попросила Саманта.- Кровь, ужасы, мозги по стенам – хоть посплю в кинотеарте.

-Хочу это видеть!- заявил Хант.- Картрайт, купи два билета!

-Три!- подал голос молчавший до этого Рей.- И на Брюса Ли еще один.

-Есть еще новый фильм про Джеймса Бонда,- Энни сделала себе пометки в блокноте.

-С Роджером Муром?- спросил Сэм. Она кивнула.- «Живи и дай умереть»? – снова кивок.

-Я больше люблю Шона Коннери,- поморщилась Саманта.

-Я тоже,- кивнул Сэм.

-Аналогично,- Хант тяжко вздохнул, когда все конфеты кончились.- Крис, сгоняй в буфет за вафлями и принеси чай,- приказал он.

-Шеф, не увлекайся углеводами!- крикнул Сэм в спину уходящему к себе Ханту.

-Я мужчина крупный, мне необходимо много энергии и удовольствия, Тайлер! – раздался крик оттуда.- Я не ты или твоя тощая подружка из Гайда!

Саманта улыбнулась, Сэм фыркнул и закатил глаза.

В кино Саманта и правда уснула. Сидя на последнем ряду между какой-то перепуганной событиями на экране дамочкой и невозмутимым Хантом, она уселась поглубже в кресло и задремала под аккомпанемент визга соседки. Чуть позже, когда ее окончательно разморило, она глубоко вздохнула и устроилась на плече шефа, недоуменно на нее покосившегося, но не ставшего возражать.

-С ума сойти!- выдохнул Рей, сидевший с ним рядом.- И правда уснула. Вот это нервы!

Хант промолчал, стараясь не пропустить фильм.

Настроение падало все больше и окончательно рухнуло под Сочельник. Последний раз, когда она будет встречать Рождество на ногах – в будущем возможно это будет уже невозможно.

Вечером она достала из шкафа припасенные заранее коробки с новым платьем, сапожками и аксессуарами.

-Сегодня Сочельник, Джонни,- сказала она.- Я буду самой красивой, как ты всегда этого хотел. Для тебя в последний раз.

Вызвала такси, оделась, обулась, уложила волосы в нехитрую прическу, сделала макияж – все должно быть идеально, у нее сегодня самое важное свидание. Даже шрам удалось замаскировать пудрой и локоном волос.

Такси приехало быстро, шофер поднялся за ней.

-Мэм.

-Одну минутку, пожалуйста,- попросила она, доставая бутылку красного вина и два бокала.- Вот теперь можно ехать.

Шофер помог ей сесть, учтиво открыв дверь машины.

-Мэм?

Она назвала адрес и машина мягко тронулась с места.

-Мэм, осмелюсь сказать, что Вы потрясающе красивы,- произнес шофер.

-Спасибо. В этот день я обязана быть ослепительной.

-Вы встречаетесь с Вашим любимым?

Казалось бы, такой простой вопрос, но Саманта вздрогнула.

-Да, Вы правы. Именно так, с любимым. С любовью всей моей жизни. Вы влюблены, сэр?

-Да, мэм, я женат, у меня красавица-жена, сын. Хотите взглянуть на фотографию?

-Нет, спасибо.

-Все нормально, мэм? Вы… простите, что говорю, но у вас в глазах не радость, а печаль.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

-Так и есть, сэр.

Шофер не осмелился больше тревожить ее.

Машина остановилась у обочины.

-Мэм, мы приехали.

-Подождите, пожалуйста, пять минут. Я недолго.

-Мэм?

Она снова вздохнула.

-Это… это просто ненадолго.

-Вас ждет машина, мэм?

-Нет, только мой любимый. Простите, Вы не поможете открыть бутылку? Боюсь испачкать платье.

-Конечно, мэм.

Мужчина открыл дверь и помог ей выйти.

-Мэм? – он взял бутылку из ее рук, она отошла в сторону, держа в руках бокалы. Подол платья слегка колыхал ветер, но было не холодно.

-Мэм, я открыл,- сказал шофер.

-Спасибо. Простите, что не предлагаю выпить, Вы за рулем.

-О, что Вы, мэм! – поднял тот руки.- Я подожду Вас в машине.

Ей показалось, что он понял, что ее никто не ждал, но он ошибался. Все сегодня ошибаются – ее ждут.

Она наполнила бокалы, поставила бутылку на дорогу. Подержала бокалы в руках, поставила один рядом с бутылкой, подняла второй.

-Счастливого Рождества, Джон!- улыбнулась она, делая глоток.- Я отпускаю тебя, милый.

Наверное, можно было бы сказать что-то еще, но за пять лет она так и не придумала слов. Только эти две фразы, только ежегодные лучшие наряды ради одного единственного случая, ради него…

Она поставила пустой бокал рядом с полным.

-Счастливого Рождества, - и ушла в машину.

Шофер растерянно молчал, но спрашивать ничего не посмел.

-Можно ехать назад, сэр,- улыбнулась она.

-Мэм, Вы в порядке?- тихо спросил мужчина.

-Свидание состоялось, хорошие девочки должны идти домой.

Он еле заметно кивнул и машина поехала обратно.

-Сэр, остановите около паба Railway Arms,- попросила Саманта.

Шофер назвал сумму. Она расплатилась и вышла.

-Мэм…- он окликнул ее, опустив стекло на двери машины.- Счастливого Рождества, мэм!

-Счастливого Рождества, сэр!- ответила она.

Машина уехала, оставляя ее одну. Окна паба светились – Нельсон работал не покладая рук. Наверняка у него редкие посетители, сегодня же рождественский Сочельник, все по домам, с семьями, любимыми.

Но и у одиночек тоже свой повод. Хотя бы поздравить философствующего бармена, выпить за его здоровье, услышать теплые слова от него.

Едва двери распахнулись, как Нельсон чуть не уронил стакан, который протирал.

-Боже мой, леди!- выдохнул он.- Вы выглядите так… так… - он вышел из-за барной стойки.

-Необычно? – улыбнулась она.- Зашла пожелать счастливого Рождества, Нельсон.

-Боже мой, леди, в таком месте… в таком платье… - бармен прижал обе руки к сердцу.- Я умер и вознесся прямиком в небеса!

-Не говори так, друг,- мягко попросила она. – Живи долго и счастливо.

-Позволите поухаживать за Вами, леди?- он осторожно принял ее шубу.- Господь милосердный, как Вы красивы, леди!- снова заметил он. – Вы просто ослепительны как принцесса!

-Спасибо.

-Привет, Нельсон, я…- дверь паба открылась снова, и на пороге появился сразу же замерший Сэм. – Са… Саманта…

-Ты вроде бы должен быть с Энни, Сэм?- приподняла брови девушка.

-Я… э… - он покраснел.- Я решил отказаться. Все же немного неловко.

-Мой герой, что привело тебя сегодня вечером в мою скромную обитель? – поприветствовал его Нельсон.- Сегодня здесь сияет Полярная звезда, освещая путь заблудшим путникам, и ты явился на ее свет?

-Саманта, ты… ты просто… - Сэм его даже не услышал, глядя на девушку.

-Тайлер, тебя не учили хорошим манерам?- донеслось откуда-то со стороны.

Саманта, не ожидавшая увидеть в такой вечер никого из знакомых, обернулась, встретившись взглядом с Хантом, поднявшимся от столика и подошедшего к ней.

-Ты выглядишь потрясающе,- заметил он, подойдя к ней и глаза ей в глаза.- Похожа на Грейс Келли, только ты брюнетка. На свидание? Нельсон, леди – самого лучшего за мой счет,- распорядился он.

-Нет, только что с него,- ответила она.- Сегодня все решили собраться здесь? Клуб одиноких сердец?

-Я не один,- Хант кивнул на столик, где стояла бутылка виски.

Саманта даже не взглянула на соперницу.

Сэм в жизни бы не подумал, что дикарка Джонс способна была выглядеть так… так… так! Длинное рубиново-красное платье в пол с ниспадающим мягкими складками подолом, тонкие бретели обняли плечи, декольте подчеркнуло линию груди, длинные перчатки в тон платью обняли руки как вторая кожа, высокие красные сапоги на каблуке придали завершенность образу обольстительницы. И короткая шубка поверх платья – изысканно, небрежно и просто. Перед ним стояла не детектив Джонс, даже не подруга Саманта Джонс, и упаси боже не байкер – это была поистине утонченная леди Саманта, как будто только с обложки модного журнала. Не то черное платье со слишком откровенным разрезом, не мини-юбка, а настоящий вечерний туалет – ничего лишнего.

-Нельсон, мне…- Сэм от волнения забыл, что хотел, но бармен его понял.

-Сию минуту, мой герой.

У Сэма зашумело в ушах, в голове поплыл какой-то туман. Господи, до чего это было неправильно – он, совравший по поводу ужина с Энни, Хант, вообще непонятно какого черта забывший в пабе и Саманта, в умопомрачительном платье, с искусной прической, с макияжем, подчеркнувшим глаза и губы… господи…

-Сэм, не стой столбом,- подтолкнул его Хант.- Пригласи даму к столику или потанцевать.

Он прервал зрительный контакт с девушкой и, развернувшись, прошел за стол.

-Ты… потанцуешь со мной? – Сэм облизнул губы, сбросил куртку куда-то на стул, не глядя, и подал даме руку.

-Потанцую,- улыбнулась она.

Нельсон сделал радио погромче.

Пел Фрэнк Синатра.

-I know I stand in line,

until you think you have the time

to spend an evening with me

And if we go some place to dance

I know that there's a chance

you won't be leaving with me

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

and have a drink or two

And then I go and spoilt it all

by saying something stupid

like :"I love you"…

-Это же 1977 год,- удивилась Саманта. – Этого не может быть! Другие тоже слышал эту песню?

-А это важно? – спросил Сэм, обнимая талию девушки и тихонько подпевая исполнителю.

-В самом деле,- снова улыбнулась она, глядя ему в глаза и тоже подпевая.

-I can see it in your eyes,

you despite the same old lies

you heard the night before

And though it's just a lie to you

for me it's true

it never seemed so right before

I practice everyday

to find some clever lines to say

to make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait

until the evening gets late

and I'm alone with you

The time is right

your perfume fills my head

the stars get red

and oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

by saying something stupid

like: "I love you"…

-Волшебное время, верно?- прошептал он, глядя на девушку.

-Верно,- почему-то тоже прошептала она.

-Вы стоите под омелой,- тактично заметил Нельсон, чуть кашлянув и взглядом показав наверх.

-Идиотская традиция,- проворчал Хант, вставая и шагая к стойке бара. – Тем не менее, это традиция. Не теряйся, парень,- посоветовал он.

Сэм прикоснулся губами к губам девушки – нежно, медленно, но без нажима.

-Господи боже, Тайлер, ты целоваться не умеешь?- возмутился Хант.- Такая богиня в объятиях, а ты ведешь себя как девственник.

-Покажи, как целует мужчина, Джин,- обернулась к нему девушка.

В глазах Ханта промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое, даже Сэм это заметил. То ли глубокая грусть, то ли боль…

-Я не под омелой,- и он отвернулся от пары.

Сэм выпустил девушку из объятий.

-Эм… Нельсон, я пойду, пожалуй,- сказал он бармену.

-Ни в коем случае, пока вы трое не выпьете по бокалу вина,- отказал Нельсон, выходя сбоку и вынося поднос с тремя бокалами, наполненными темно-красным вином. – За счет заведения и ради глаз прекрасной леди.

Сэм в полной нерешительности потоптался, не зная куда деть руки, что говорить и как дышать, чувствуя себя третьим лишним.

Хант поднял два бокала и передал один девушке, на короткий миг прикоснувшись к ее пальцам.

-Счастливого Рождества!- произнес он.

-Счастливого Рождества!- ответила она.

-Счастливого Рождества!- произнес Сэм.

Три бокала соприкоснулись.

-Эм… я все же пойду,- Сэм поставил бокал на стойку бара.

-Не побежишь за ним?- кивнул Хант Саманте.

-Почему это тебя волнует? Ревнуешь?

-Нет, - ответил он.

-Потанцуй со мной,- она положила руку на его.

-Так принято завершать вечер? – он отставил бокал. Она поставила свой.- И я не умею танцевать.

-Неправда, Джин,- качнула она головой.- Уверена, что ты умеешь. Не хочешь со мной? – она шагнула к нему ближе.

-Я не любитель танцев без продолжения,- он отошел от барной стойки, но она остановила его одним неуловимым движением руки.

-У меня странное предчувствие, что сегодня возможно все,- заметила она. – Это время чудес, верно?

-Вы под омелой,- Сэм так и не смог оторвать ног от пола, глядя на странную пару.

-Тайлер, какого черта ты еще здесь?- беззлобно поинтересовался Хант.

-Не нарушайте традиции, сэр,- напомнил улыбнувшийся Нельсон.

-Чертова омела,- прошептал мужчина в губы девушки, наклоняясь к ней и нежно обхватывая ее за талию.

Она не стала торопить события, просто наслаждаясь его взволнованным дыханием. Она подняла руку и коснулась его щеки, жалея, что на ней перчатки и она не может ощутить тепло его кожи, но когда он легко коснулся ее губ, она забыла обо всем на свете.

Губы мужчины были нежны как прикосновение пера, никакой бешеной страсти, никакого давления, но даже в коротком поцелуе Саманта уловила тот трепет, который может понять женщина, которая знает, что она желанна. Это не тот короткий поцелуй в Кортине, когда он наверняка просто хотел от нее отвязаться, это не та звериная ярость в его кабинете, это было что-то большее, словно робкая просьба юноши, впервые целующего юную подругу.

Время, казалось, замерло для двоих, все звезды мира танцевали для них. На какой-то миг Саманта ощутила себя стоящей среди звездного простора, где не было ни бара, ни людей, ни лишних звуков кроме песни звезд – только он и она, но поцелуй завершился, снова вспыхнул свет, заиграло радио, иллюзия пропала как сигаретный дым.

-Джин,- выдохнула она в губы мужчине, отчаянно желая большего.

-Джин! – в паб уверенной походкой вошла женщина в коротком обтягивающем фигуру красном платье и длинной шубе – как издевка над обликом Саманты.- Ты просил зайти. О, добрый вечер!- улыбнулась та белозубо.

-Добрый вечер, мэм, - поздоровался Сэм. – Счастливого Рождества!

-Счастливого Рождества! – ответила та.

Саманта отвернулась. Она узнала женщину – та же особа, с которой она застала Джина у того дома, где они целовались около Кортины, потом поднялись в дом и…

-Спокойной ночи, сэр,- попрощалась Джонс с Хантом.- Нельсон, будьте добры,- она кивнула бармену.

-О, одну минутку, леди,- он вынес ее короткую шубку.

Две высокие красивые женщины стояли почти рядом: Саманта в длинном платье и короткой шубке – помоложе, и вторая – в коротком платье, длинной шубе и постарше. Вот только в глазах первой была обида, а вторая сияла рождественской елкой и желанием неплохо провести вечер.

-Счастливого Рождества, мэм, - учтиво попрощалась Саманта.- Нельсон, сэр,- она по очереди кивнула бармену и Ханту, снова смотревшего на нее тем самым нечитаемым взглядом.

Сэм отошел к двери, открыв ее перед девушкой.

-Счастливого Рождества всем!- и вышел вслед за ней.

-Сэр, могу я сказать только…- начал Нельсон, но Хант его перебил.

-Пожалуйста, Нельсон… Не надо…

На душе стало пусто и холодно. Вот едва загоревшийся уголек, и он снова погас. Неправильный мир, неправильный мужчина, она тоже… неправильная. Куда уж ей тягаться с красотками при ее изуродованной ею же внешности?

Саманта зябко поежилась.

-Пойдем в кафе? – предложил Сэм.

-Нет, спасибо,- вздохнула она. – Я домой. Я очень устала.

-Это для него?- он кивнул на паб, откуда выходил шеф и та женщина.

-Нет, я не ожидала встретить его,- честно признала Саманта.- Это для Джона, тоже своего рода традиция. Я навещала место… в общем… это прощание, Сэм. Я в последний раз надела платье, навестила ту дорогу и вообще.

-Не продолжай, я понял,- он коснулся ее руки.- Замерзла? Может, поймаем такси? Пойдем, я вызову от Нельсона.

-Не надо, мне не холодно,- «мне больно… помогите кто-нибудь мне!».

Кортина скрылась в противоположном направлении. Почему Саманта вообще не заметила машины около паба?

Чей-то крик разрушил все мысли – Саманта подобрала подол платья, готовая бежать, но Сэм оказался быстрее – он рванул с места на звук и исчез за углом. Саманта как могла быстро – на таких каблуках!- подбежала к другу. Сэм обнимал за плечи тощего мальчишку, а вдаль уже убегали двое подростков.

-Сэм, что?.. – она опустилась перед мальчиком.- Что с тобой? Ты потерялся?

-Я н-нет, м-мэм… я…- мальчик всхлипывал и размазывал по лицу слезы.

-Что они тебе сделали? – она пригладила светлые волосы мальчика.- Где ты живешь? Где твои родители?

-Я сбе… сбежал,- всхлипнул мальчик.

-Что? – растерялся Сэм.- Почему? Тебя били?

-Н-нет, сэр. Я пос… поссорился с ними.

-Господи, Сэм, его нужно в полицию,- Саманта обняла паренька.- Давно ты здесь?

-Я сбежал из машины, мэм.

-Джон!- раздался крик.- Джонни!

-Этот голос…- пробормотала Саманта.

-Джон, где ты? Сынок!

-Сюда!- крикнул Сэм.

-Джон? Джон, господи, Джон!- на колени перед Самантой и мальчиком упал мужчина.- Джон, зачем ты сбежал? Господи, сынок!

-Стивен…- прошептала Саманта.- Капитан Харт.

-Мэм? – глаза мужчины уперлись в ее лицо.- О, мэм!- он узнал ее.- Господи, чего только не бывает. Спасибо Вам, что нашли Джонни!

-Ваш сын…- она разжала объятия, поднялась, и мальчик обнял отца, всхлипывая от слез.

-Мэм, Вы просто ангел-хранитель,- заметил Стивен Харт, поднимая сына на руки и прижимая к себе.- Спасибо Вам, мэм. Простите, не помню Вашего имени…

-Саманта… Саманта Тайлер-Джонс.

-Я в неоплатном долгу перед Вами, Саманта.

-Что Вы!- она едва сдержалась, чтобы не расплакаться.- У Вас чудесный сын.

-Неугомонный только, - кивнул Стивен.- Простите, я побегу, жена с ума сойдет. Счастливого Рождества, сэр, мэм!

-Счастливого Рождества, сэр! Счастливого Рождества, Джон!

-Счастливого Рождества, мисс! – ответил мальчик.- Папа, - попросил он. Отец снял его с рук.- Мэм… Вы такая красивая!- с чувством произнес мальчик. – Вы как принцесса.

-Господи, Джон!- она присела перед ним, обняла его и поцеловала в щеку.- Ты тоже, Джонни, ты самый красивый мальчик на свете! Ну, беги теперь, мама волнуется.

Мужчина подхватил сына, еще раз кивнул девушке и Сэму и они скрылись за углом.

-Это…- Сэм помог девушке подняться.

-Это Джон Харт, Сэм. Мой Джонни.

-Смотри, снег…- прошептал Сэм, взглянув на небо.

Из соседнего дома раздавалась музыка:

-I heard she sang a good song,

I heard she had a style.

And so I came to see her

And listen for a while.

And there she was this young girl,

A stranger to my eyes.

-Это его любимая песня,- Саманта судорожно вздохнула.

-Strumming my pain with her fingers,

Singing my life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song,

Killing me softly with her song,

Telling my whole life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song

I felt all flushed with fever,

Embarrassed by the crowd,

I felt she found my letters

And read each one out loud.

I prayed that she would finish

But she just kept right on.

Strumming my pain with her fingers,

Singing my life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song,

Killing me softly with her song,

Telling my whole life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song

She sang as if he knew me

In all my dark despair

And then she looked right through me

As if I wasn't there.

But she was there this stranger,

Singing clear and strong.

Strumming my pain with her fingers,

Singing my life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song,

Killing me softly with her song,

Telling my whole life with her words,

Killing me softly with her song…

-Удивительная ночь,- сказал Сэм.

Саманта промолчала.

Правильным было бы логичное окончание вечера, переходящего в ночь: она подходит к дому, а там он – на своей машине, раскаивающийся, обнимающий ее, целующий, а потом ночь любви, нежности, чего-то очень личного, что бы их связало… вот только ничего их не связывает, они разные как лед и пламя, и он не приедет от своей очень дорогой подружки, не обнимет. Да и может ли он вообще раскаиваться, что-то чувствовать и к ней, к Саманте в том числе?

Он не Джон…

-Ты не Джон,- повторила она, глядя в окно.- Просто ты не Джон, Джин Джини. Но это и хорошо. Джон ушел, ты – нет.

Она обернулась, отошла от окна и тут же уловила краем зрения какое-то движение. Сейчас бы напрячь мышцы, встать в защитную позу, надрать задницу непрошенному гостю, но она просто измучилась воевать.

-Что Вам нужно? – спросила она устало. Человек замер.

Она подошла ближе, узнала гостя.

-Привет, что я могу сделать для тебя? – спросила она тихо.- Ты просишь помощи или хочешь помочь мне? Помоги мне понять тебя.

Парень молчал, держась в тени и отвернувшись так, чтобы не было видно его изуродованную сторону лица.

-Тебе тоже одиноко? – спросила Саманта, подходя ближе.- Ты дух Рождества или что-то в этом роде? Впрочем, ты приходишь не только на Рождество… Останешься со мной этой ночью?

Парень не ответил. В неверном свете уличных фонарей блеснула эмблема на его плече. Цифры. Код подразделения.

-Что? Я должна что-то понять? Я помогу, но…

Она подняла руку, намереваясь прикоснуться к нему, но звук хлопушки на улице на миг отвлек ее. Она моргнула и парень пропал.

-Кто же ты, мой гость? Кто же ты и чего хочешь от меня?

Она смотрела на пустое место, где секундой ранее стоял парень. Он не смотрел на нее, но… почему-то он казался смутно знакомым, как будто неуловимая тень… тонкие губы или пряди волос, форма носа, может быть ушей… все так расплывчато.

-Счастливого тебе Рождества, - прошептала она.

Сэм услышал, как хлопнула соседская дверь – его беспокойная соседка не желала спать в такую ночь. Что ж, наверное, это правильно. У нее своя жизнь, если это вообще можно было назвать жизнью. Сложные запутанные отношения с шефом, который упорно делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы пригласить ночную бабочку в паб! Впрочем, не Сэма это дело – шеф большой мальчик, у него свои дела, а если он хочет продолжать и дальше мучить Саманту…

Он вздохнул… он не сможет помочь, шеф просто отшвырнет его как котенка, а Саманта попросту не поймет стремлений друга помочь ей. Она не привыкла просить помощи, она просто возьмет, что захочет, если захочет.

Внизу мерно зарычал мотоцикл, послушный руке хозяйки. Звук мотора стих вдали – девушка отправилась на свидание с ветром, а его ждала украшенная гирляндами квартира и индейка – Саманта не захотела разделить с ним ужин.

Она летела стрелой по пустым дорогам – неуловимая молния навстречу чуду Рождества. Она знала, что это все ерунда – все эти призраки праздника, все это глупое ожидание единственного мужчины, которого она хотела бы сейчас видеть, вообще все.

Время замкнулось в круг, замерло в ожидании, небо затянуло низкими тучами, с которых сыпался настоящий рождественский снег. Было очень тихо, дома сияли гирляндами, люди праздновали рождение младенца Иисуса, но Саманте не было никакого дела до праздника. Душа была пуста как выгоревшая бесплодная равнина.

Он был не с ней. Он вообще не замечал ее или еще хуже – хотел от нее отвязаться.

Что ж… пусть. Есть горизонт, есть отличный байк, бутылка вина и скорость, и она поедет вперед, пока не кончится бензин, а там…

Будь, что будет.

Гром прогремел под Новый год.

Саманта была морально истощена до такой степени, что едва могла думать о чем-либо. Сэм и Энни едва ли не силком вытащили ее в магазины за покупками – отдел готовился праздновать так, чтобы дым стоял коромыслом. Хант мужественно вытерпел издевательство над собственным эго и Кортиной, используемой не для гонок за вооруженными ублюдками, а для перевозки провизии и выпивки. Он мрачно восседал за рулем, постоянно прикладывался к фляжке и переживал, что его малышка не сможет летать как прежде, загруженная ящиками с виски и пакетами с едой.

Тридцатого декабря Сэм, Энни и Саманта решили обналичить чек в банке и закупиться всем необходимым. Энни и Сэм уже получили наличные, а Саманта замешкалась около окошка операционистки.

-Одно лишь слово и конец, сегодня, здесь, сейчас…- чье-то знакомое лицо промелькнуло в стекле окошка.

Саманта обернулась – ничего, на нее нервно оглядываются люди, торопят.

-Мэм?- поторопила операционистка.

-Да… да, простите,- Саманта положила чек.

-Мы пойдем наружу, хорошо? – Энни прикоснулась к плечу девушки. Та вздрогнула как от удара.- Саманта, ты в порядке?

-Да, в полном, идите, конечно. Я быстро.

Настроение упало до минусовой отметки. На уши навалилась какая-то давящая тишина, движения людей вокруг замедлились как в кино.

-Что… что происходит?..- она огляделась – Сэм шел как всегда легко, Энни шла… медленно, будто во сне. Люди вокруг… люди были серыми силуэтами, расплывчатыми, безликими. – Это… Что происходит? – не было ни страха, ни отчаянного желания убежать, заставить краски вернуться, крикнуть Сэму, попросить его обернуться. Мир словно поблек, сердце пропустило удар, через длительный промежуток времени – второй, потом третий, как будто замирая на вечность и нехотя отмирая.

Двери закрылись за Сэмом, Энни вышла второй. Буквально в тот же миг мир снова пришел в движение – стук счетных машинок, гул голосов, яркость красок, слегка раздраженные лица вокруг.

-Мэм? – ее коснулся мужчина, стоявший за ней.- Мэм?

Она оглянулась на него – человек был седовлас, сух телосложением, дружелюбен на вид.

-Мы знакомы? – она чуть прищурилась, глядя ему в глаза.

-Не думаю, мэм, я бы запомнил такую красивую девушку,- с улыбкой ответит мужчина, подходя к окошку. – Нужно поторопиться, красавица, осталось совсем недолго,- загадочно произнес он.

-Простите, сэр, я ошиблась,- она отвернулась, сунула деньги в карман куртки и направилась к выходу, гадая о смысле сказанной фразы.

В тот же миг двери банка распахнулись и на пороге появились пятеро вооруженных людей в черных вязаных масках.

-Это ограбление, леди и джентльмены!- громовым голосом сообщил самый высокий человек, выстрелив в потолок.- Деньги и драгоценности сюда, живо! А ты, крошка, пойдешь ко мне,- он схватил окаменевшую Саманту и развернул ее спиной к себе, приставив ствол к ее голове.- Шевелитесь, или я выпущу мозги этой суке! – поторопил он перепуганных людей.

Хант мрачно надирался скотчем в кабинете. Никакого предпраздничного настроения не было. Сегодня просто обычный день, когда его отдел напьется до белой горячки, Крис уснет где-нибудь под столом, Рей будет грязно приставать к Картрайт, за что непременно словит от этого мальчика из Гайда в лице Тайлера, Джонс наверняка наденет очередное, мать ее, платье, от эффекта которого у мужской половины отдела в брюках станет тесно, или нечто кожаное, отчего… отчего реакция будет той же. Как эта девчонка может носить такие вещи и не выглядеть ни дешевой шлюхой, ни очень-очень дорогой шлюхой из тех цыпочек, что он снимал раз от разу?!

-Сэр!- в кабинет буквально влетела белая как мел Картрайт.- Сэр, ограбление банка!

-Ослабь трусики, милая,- Хант встал.- Какому-то говнюку захотелось на тот свет под Новый год?

-Сэр, там… - губы девушки дрожали так, что она едва могла говорить, глаза были просто огромны.

-Шеф, ограбление!- тем же манером влетел Тайлер.- Джонс в заложниках! Они открыли огонь!

-Твою мать!- выругался Хант.- Говнюкам можно начинать молиться – эта цыпа сделает из их яиц болтушку, пока мы туда доберемся.

-В том-то и дело, что нет, шеф,- Тайлера ощутимо потряхивало, но он держался. Картрайт заплакала, не в силах сдерживаться.- Саманта… она в последнее время сама не своя. Шеф, она не сопротивляется. Она…

Хант уже вышиб дверь офиса, не дослушав.

-За работу, команда!- рявкнул он на парней. Крис от шока выронил плакат и едва не свалился со стула.- Джонс в заложниках в банке!

-Боже, помоги им,- хохотнул кто-то.

-Заткнуться, ублюдки! По машинам! Всем вооружиться!

Всего три команды и офис как ветром сдуло.

-Энни, останься,- только успел попросить Сэм, выбегая последним.

-Господи, она погибнет!- закричала девушка.- Я знаю, она погибнет!

Саманта уже поняла, что произойдет. Это как тогда, в соборе, только все намного хуже. Мир действительно был нереальным, это было не по-настоящему. Серость цветов, замедленные движения людей, которые она уловила чуть ранее. Таким как она был только Сэм. Он был единственным из живых среди мертвецов или призраков? Это даже хорошо, поскольку ему ничего не угрожало – он был в безопасности, снаружи, он успеет предупредить Ханта, тот ворвется как ковбой, всех перебьет, спасет деньги, людей. Это же так просто – ей даже не придется ничего делать.

Да и не хотелось. Саманта поймала себя на мысли, что не боится ни ствола, ни вооруженных людей, не боится даже за людей и за того смутно знакомого старичка. Сердце билось ровно, но почему-то как-то медленно, словно лишний раз думая, а стоит ли вообще биться.

-Деньги, сука!- рычал один из налетчиков на перепуганную операционистку.

-Сэр, пожалуйста… - попросила пожилая женщина.

-Молчать!- рявкнул бандит, направив револьвер в нее.- Живее!- крикнул он девушке.

-Открой двери! Живее! Открывай чертовы двери! – орал второй.

-Две минуты!- отозвался третий, целясь в людей.

-Живее, а то я выстрелю ей в башку!- поторопил державший Саманту человек.

Девушка открыла дверь, еле стоя на ногах от страха.

-Держи их!- приказал главарь.- Шевелись, амиго!- своему подельнику.

-Стоять, сука!- Саманта услышала выстрел и сразу же женский крик. Бандит выстрелил в заложницу. Но сама Саманта не могла даже пошевелиться – горло сдавливало как ошейником, руки не слушались, ноги словно приросли к полу, тело горело огнем.

-Не стреляйте, умоляю! Что вы делаете?! – закричал какой-то мужчина и раздался выстрел. Люди паниковали, кричали, истекали кровью – краем глаза Саманта заметила, как затих мужчина с ранением в живот. Шея почему-то не шевелилась, дышать становилось все труднее, но не было сил даже поднять руки к горлу.

Она знала, что где-то уже мчится Кортина, а за рулем злющий как целый водопад чертей Хант – самый смелый и сильный ублюдок Манчестера, что он сможет все разрулить, спасти людей.

Во рту пересохло, губы стали будто бы пергаментными, слюны не было, голова кружилась как на центрифуге.

Кортина и пять полицейских машин с визгом затормозили около здания банка.

-Шеф, нельзя врываться – заложники…- начал Сэм.

-К черту, Тайлер! – рявкнул Хант.

-Шеф, взаимный цугцванг – все в невыгодном положении!- пробовал остановить его Сэм, но Хант уже не слушал.

-Вперед!- скомандовал он, встав наизготовку и пинком вышибая дверь банка.- Всем стоять, ублюдки!

Сознание почти выключалось, легкие жгло огнем так, что хотелось кричать, но не было сил даже вздохнуть. В спину упирался ствол, горло сжимала тяжелая рука.

-Всем стоять, ублюдки!- рявкнул знакомый голос и в тот же миг разразился ад: звуки выстрелов, крики людей.

Хант двигался как тигр прямиком к главарю и девушке, вскидывая револьвер.- Отпусти ее, мразь!- прорычал мужчина, целясь в бандита.

Саманта слабо шевельнула головой, рука на горле сжалась чуть сильнее, глаза закрывались.

Выстрел прогремел с таким оглушающим звуком, что Саманте показалось, что сама земля вздрогнула вулканами.

-Детка!- сильные руки подхватили ее слабеющее тело, потащили к выходу.- Держись, детка!

Люди выбегали из банка врассыпную – Саманта смогла повернуть голову. Но прорвавшегося вооруженного бандита она заметила слишком поздно. Уловив как во сне поднимаемую руку, направленную на нее или ее спасителя, она собрала последние силы и…

Грянули сразу два выстрела и она обмякла в руках Ханта.

-Детка… - его глаза стали огромны на фоне чернеющего неба с пляшущими звездами.- Детка… Саманта…

-Шеф, мы-ы-ы-ы…- донесся тягучий как вечная жвачка голос Криса, где-то на заднем плане мелькнуло лицо Сэма.

-Ше-е-е-еф-ф-ф-ф… Саманта-а-а-а… - послышался его голос, замедленный до неузнаваемости.

Осталось только ускользающее ощущение сильных рук, поддерживающих ее, холод и боль в теле и что-то горячее, упавшее ей на щеку.

-Детка-а-а-а-а-а-а…


	29. Chapter 29

-Сэмми, господи, я думала, что ты решила нас бросить! - над ней склонилось лицо Айрис. – Эта кома или что они там говорили… Сэмми, поправляйся. Операция прошла успешно.

Тело жгло огнем от невыносимой боли, в горле что-то мешало, в носу что-то торчало, ни руки, ни ноги, ничего кроме глаз не шевелилось. Хотелось кричать, вопить, но Саманта могла лишь моргать и молиться, чтобы этот ад закончился как можно скорее.

Айрис, добрая душа, что-то говорила, вроде бы даже осторожно прикасалась к руке, но Саманта ничего не чувствовала кроме жгучей боли.

-Я просидела здесь неделю, ну, с перерывами на работу, конечно,- сообщила Айрис. Не переживай, бар работает как машина, но нам очень не хватает тебя. Да… помнишь Кэс? Ну ту гламурную сучку, которая вечно ко всем пристает? Наверняка помнишь, так вот, я знаю, у вас с ней контры, но именно она по счастливой случайности нашла тебя и вызвала медиков. Да… уверена, что мне точно не стоит бы говорить и делать этого прямо сейчас – ты слаба, но… Сэм, я тебя как никто знаю, я знаю, что если тебе не дать дозу адреналина, ты раскиснешь и откажешься жить. Прости, милая, врачи полные идиоты – они говорят, что тебя парализовало, но у меня есть живительное средство против хандры – ярость. Знаешь, дикая бешеная злость, которая как и любовь способна творить чудеса. Сэмми, я знаю, что это будет чудовищно больно, но… - Айрис порылась в сумочке.- Сэм, я бы никогда не причинила тебе боли, если бы не мое желание выцарапать тебя из лап этих мясников. Я верю, что ты найдешь силы жить и восстановишься только на желании отомстить ублюдку. Сэм, прости, милая, прости за боль, которую я причиню, но… Вот,- она вытащила фотографию, не решаясь повернуть ее к глазам Саманты.- Сэм, Кэс запомнила номер машины, которая… в общем, парни нашли водителя. Все теперь ждут только твоего возвращения – ты знаешь, мы никогда не бросим тебя, мы все команда. Сэм… Сэмми, прости, милая, но… в общем, вот…- она повернула фото – единственной реакцией Саманты стали широко раскрытые глаза, едва она увидела фото и подпись под ней.- Сэм, только поправься, мы тебе доставим его в лучшем виде. Ты должна, понимаешь, должна отомстить ему, потому что так нельзя, Сэм, это невозможно, так не поступают. Сэм, только выкарабкайся, милая, вернись к нам. Парни следят за ним. Никто кроме Кэс не видел эту машину – камеры наблюдения ничего не показали или в департаменте опять что-то подтерли и подмазали. Да и кто станет слушать Кэс? Я умоляю! У нее репутация не лучше, чем у дешевой шлюхи. Сэмми, он будет жить, здоровым, счастливым, если ты не выкарабкаешься,- Айрис ткнула в фото.- Сэм, нельзя ему такое прощать, нельзя, Сэм. Вернись к нам, Сэм, ты нам очень нужна. Мы его упакуем по высшему разряду. Если хочешь – сами разделаем его как бог черепаху, только вернись, живи, Сэм. Ты должна – ради нас, ради всех нас, Сэм. Плевать на бар, но мы же команда, верно? Ты же не бросишь нас? Сэм, Сэмми, - она звала, но Саманта ее почти не слышала. Если бы она могла говорить, кричать, хотя бы плакать, она бы кричала и плакала очень громко, потому что такую боль мог причинить лишь один человек в мире, по сравнению с которым даже Джин Хант был невинным младенцем.

Но выжить здесь – умереть там… а как же Сэм, ребята… Джин? Иллюзия жизни? Плод воображения полумертвого сознания?

Но господи, как это больно! Нет, не телу – разуму.

Выбор был – он маячил перед ее глазами в виде фото с короткой подписью внизу. Человек, изувечивший ее тело, душу, жизнь.

Однажды она выжила ради мести, выживет и сейчас. Вот только что потом?

Тело болело и горело огнем, но это было не настолько страшно – ягодкой оказалась полная парализованность. Не просто ниже шеи, а полностью. Саманта не могла даже пошевелить головой, не могла даже изменить положение тела. Все, что она могла – это смотреть.

Пусть операция была удачной, пусть ее тело выздоравливало, но оно было как клетка для разума – никчемное, жалкое, бесполезное. Еще хуже было со временем. Как оказалось, прошла лишь неделя. Середина сентября. Не было Рождества, не было наступающего Нового года… впрочем, год 1974 уже давно прошел.

Когда в палату вошел тот самый седовласый старичок, которого она видела в банке, она даже не удивилась – все правильно, если есть голоса, есть и надсмотрщики. И не важно даже, что они предстают в довольно странном обличии.

-Доброе утро, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- поприветствовал старичок.- Я доктор Грегори Хорс. Знаю, с этим модным сериалом меня постоянно сравнивают с героем Хью Лори,- улыбнулся доктор.- Что же, перейдем к делу? – он присел рядом с койкой.- Увы, моя дорогая, порадовать мне Вас пока собственно нечем. Ваше тело серьезно пострадало, мы провели операцию, буквально по кусочкам собирая Ваши кости, но гарантии, что Вы будете снова бегать или даже ходить, я пока дать не могу. Я не привык лгать пациентам в глаза, я стараюсь быть максимально честен даже в критической ситуации. Возможно, что терапия даст результаты и мы сможем нормализовать функции организма, может быть удастся подстегнуть Ваш иммунитет, Вы сможете самостоятельно управлять инвалидным креслом… ну же, голубушка, я понимаю Ваше отчаяние, но это будет уже колоссальный прогресс. Ваша подруга сказала, что Вы байкер, а насколько я знаю, эти люди очень сильные – моя внучка вышла замуж за такого парня и неделями пропадает с ним и его компанией,- он тепло улыбнулся.- Вы молодая, сильная, у Вас есть все шансы… Саманта… Вы позволите к Вам обращаться по имени, дорогая? Саманта, Вы справитесь, а я постараюсь помочь Вам,- он прикоснулся к ее руке, но она даже не почувствовала прикосновения.- Выше нос, дорогая, у нас все получится, если Вы этого сильно захотите!

Она не могла повернуть голову, чтобы показать, что ей безразлично, не могла сказать ему, чтобы он ушел или отключил ее от аппаратов и вернул назад, она не могла даже спросить о пациенте в соседней палате. Она могла лишь моргать, не в силах даже пошевелить бровью.

Полный паралич тела – боже, это пострашнее смерти во много раз. Если так жить, лучше вовсе не жить.

-А пока нам с Вами предстоят мучительные курсы восстановления организма, дорогая,- сказал Хорс.- Через месяц-другой срастутся Ваши косточки и начнем разрабатывать их, хорошо? Ну вот и славно. Я пойду, навещу Вашего соседа – увы, ему повезло меньше при почти аналогичной ситуации, хотя… мозг – орган малоизученный, мы не можем утверждать, что он выйдет из комы здоровым. Простите, что говорю это, но Вы кажетесь мне намного сильнее его.

Хорс встал и прошел к двери.

-Не отчаивайтесь, дорогая, все будет хорошо,- и вышел.

Отчаиваться Саманта уже не могла – не было сил. Ни крик, ни жест, ни даже слезы – теперь она была в тюрьме по-настоящему сроком на всю жизнь. Наверное, даже за самое тяжкое преступление не дают столько, сколько отвели ей ни за что.

Айрис навещала ее ежедневно, рассказывала о том, что творится в баре, о том, что преступника ведут и не отпускают ни на миг. Она говорила о том, что вышли новые серии «Доктора Хауса», что в «Докторе Кто» стало все интереснее и интереснее, что пара ее друзей мужчин-байкеров решила узаконить свои отношения в Кардиффе, но они ждут, когда она сможет хотя бы передвигаться в инвалидном кресле, чтобы пригласить ее.

Саманта не могла слышать это – свадьба… у всех вокруг кипит жизнь, а она… и это страшное для уха любого человека словосочетание – инвалидное кресло. Как приговор пожизненно. Как клеймо на лбу. Как каторга длиной в вечность, когда разум жив, а тело нет.

Айрис вела с ней беседу старым способом: одно мигание – да, два – нет. Саманта быстро устала от ее бесконечного потока энергии и закрыла глаза, погружаясь в дремоту. Все равно больше ничего сделать нельзя – даже дышать самостоятельно она не могла.

Она не видела своего тела, но знала, что оно отвратительно – бледное, изломанное, упакованное в гипс от шеи до пяток, беспомощное и никчемное. Набор костей, конструктор Лего, никчемная марионетка со спутавшимися нитями.

Если бы Айрис догадалась помочь ей – просто спросить, хочет ли Саманта жить или хочет, чтобы подруга отключила ее, Саманта ответила бы утвердительно на оба вопроса. Жить, но не здесь.

Хорс понимал ее как никто, на то он был и врач. Он сказал, что несмотря на все состояние девушки, погрузить ее в кому нельзя, хотя это было бы предпочтительнее хотя бы на время восстановления ее скелета. Он сказал, что если так поступить, она могла бы не проснуться вовсе из-за повреждения коры головного мозга. Саманта понятия не имела ни о какой коре и ей было все равно.

В единственном органе, что было живо в ее теле – мозгу – билась лишь одна мысль – вернуться назад. Куда именно – она не знала, лишь бы вернуться, лишь бы снова увидеть двух мужчин, помочь первому, помочь второму.

Прошел месяц. За это время мозг работал не переставая ни на миг, даже во сне ища выход то ли из тела, то ли из ситуации, то ли из того и другого вместе.

Айрис была слишком занята баром, сказала только, что человек, которого они вели, умер. Довольно глупо умер – утонул в бассейне. Об этом даже передавали новости по телевизору.

-Сэм, прости, но я так думаю, что это даже лучше, верно?- Айрис смотрела так виновато, как будто это она собственными руками утопила мерзавца.- Теперь ты отомщена, можно вздохнуть свободно… Ой, прости!

Дышать свободно Саманта могла только через аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких. Ребра срастались, ноги и руки вроде бы уже должны были шевелиться, но под слоем гипса трудно было понять, что там встало на место, а что нет. Приборы показывали состояние здоровья и его неизменность.

-Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you...

Саманта закрыла глаза, слушая песню. Ни телевизор, ни радио никак не скрашивали одиночество, лишь сильнее давая понять, насколько миру все равно что она лежит здесь одна, изломанная, разбитая и отчаянно желающая вернуться к другу и шефу.

Умру за тебя…

Она скосила глаза от надоевшего вида перед собой – за месяц она успела пересчитать все трещинки и точки на потолке.

Она умерла? В нее стреляли… нет, не в нее – в Джина, она успела среагировать и заслонить его собой… глупый поступок, но…

Нет, не глупый! Не глупый, черт побери! Джин – человек, где бы и когда бы он ни был! Она умрет за него, только бы он жил!

Два месяца. Ноябрь подходит к концу.

-Джонс! Джонс, какого черта ты спишь на работе?!- родной возмущенный голос ворчит прямо в ухо.

-Шеф, пусть отдохнет,- мягкий и просящий перебивает его.- Она вымоталась так, что заслужила…

-Я по-твоему тут загораю, Джесси?- снова ворчит первый.

-Шеф… ну не кипятись,- просит второй.- В конце концов, ничего особенного не происходит уже пять часов подряд. Пора домой.

-Ой ли, Глэдис? Гляди, вон!- шипит первый и Саманта дергается.- Джонс, подъем! Эй, Спящая красавица!

-Саманта! Саманта-а-а-а…- она распахивает глаза – перед ней лицо Хорса.- Простите, что разбудил, нам показалось, что у Вас кошмар… мозговая активность…- он что-то еще говорит, но она не слушает – глаза в панике мечутся по палате.

-Идиот!- если бы могла закричала она.- Верни меня назад!

Но ни кричать, ни говорить, ни даже шептать она не может.

Первая декада декабря – первые успехи. Мышцы лица постепенно оживают, она впервые приподняла бровь на вопрос доктора, хорошо ли она спала.

Губы неподвижны – она даже не может есть и глотать, у нее катетер прямо в желудок.

Впрочем, язык мимики тоже довольно богат. Пусть ее чаще всего не понимают, но хотя бы теперь она может ясно дать понять всем и каждому степень раздражения.

-Вот та-а-ак,- тянет медсестра, осторожно обтирая ее тело губкой. Гипс сняли, но тело так и не пришло в норму.- Вам не больно?

Саманта удостаивает женщину мрачным взглядом, приподняв одну бровь – Ты идиотка, я тебя ненавижу!

-Больно?- не понимает та.- Простите, я думала…

Саманта молча сверлит женщину глазами – идиотка-идиотка-идиотка!

К двадцать первому числу к ней приставляют молоденького студента-практиканта. Он высокий, темнокожий, с выразительными губами и мрачноватым, но лучистым взглядом. Гибрид доктора Формана из сериала и Джина Ханта из… из какого-то мира грез.

Особенно смешно, когда Джек Хэлпер – боже, какая говорящая фамилия!- просто молча выполняет свою работу и не лезет к пациентке в душу нудными вопросами или такими же занудными рассказами о себе, как предыдущая курсантка – Сильвия Сильвестри.

Саманте даже приятно осознавать, что Джек нормальный человек, хоть и молодой, но мужик, с характером и определенно стальными яйцами. Будущий хирург, как шепчутся про него медсестры, определенно смышленый парень, хоть и гей.

О его ориентации Саманта узнала опять же из болтовни медсестер. Собственно, ну и? Она же не собирается и даже не думает лезть к нему в трусы. Да и если бы даже хотела – не смогла бы и пальцем пошевелить. К тому же, кому нужно ее бесполезное тело?

Джек тяжко вздыхает уже третий день. Определенно что-то стряслось.

В ее жизни тоже произошел сдвиг – аппараты вынули из глотки, она дышит сама, хотя нижняя половина лица по-прежнему неподвижна – есть с ложки она не может – ни губы, ни гортань не слушаются.

-Что, Джек?- взглядом пытается спросить она.

Он смотрит на нее, закончив обтирания. Он почти не говорит с ней, но это не значит, что он относится к ней как к куску мяса. Он очень осторожен, почти как с венецианской вазой, просто он переживает внутри.

-Джек, поговори со мной,- молча просит она.- Скажи. Я не смогу ответить, но я выслушаю.

Он не понимает ее, снова вздыхает, роется в кармане, достает крошечный снимок – наверняка его любимый, снова вздыхает, убирает снимок и смотри на Саманту.

-Джек, поговори со мной,- просит она снова взглядом.

-Вам интересно, мэм? – он вздыхает так горько, что сердце разрывается. Какой чувствительный гей!

-Конечно,- моргает она.- Что-то случилось? Что? Скажи мне, Джек.

-Мой парень…- наконец произносит он, стискивая зубы.- Вы уже слышали, что я гей, верно? Мой парень… в общем, мы расстались,- на одном дыхании отвечает он на ее немой вопрос.

-Почему?

-Знаете, это так странно, я с ним уже давно вместе. Конечно, пережили многое, но чтобы так… У меня дежурство перенесли, прихожу я домой, а он там с этим… Стоунером!- почти выплюнул парень.- Нет, представляете себе?!

-Представляю. Мне жаль.

-Стю никогда так не стонал со мной – никогда! – распалился Джек.- Почему именно Стоунер? Этот мерзкий женоподобный гаденыш! Смазливая рожа, синие глаза,- Джек кипит от ярости.- И знаете, я знаю почему – он белый! Да-да, белый, мать его!

-О-о-о… я тебя умоляю!- она закатывает глаза.

Он замечает ее жест.

-Что? Думаете, дело не в цвете кожи? – спрашивает он ее.

-Нет.

-А в чем? Простите, Вы не сможете ответить.

-Смогу, но ты не поймешь. Дело в тебе и в твоей работе, видимо.

-Думаете, дело в том, что я много учусь и работаю? – вдруг говорит он, задумавшись.- Да, я знаю, но я хочу сделать карьеру, помогать людям. Как можно помогать, если не учиться?!

-Уверена, у тебя в дипломе будут одни отличные оценки.

-Я много занимаюсь, даже дома, я мало сплю, Стю часто ругается, что я даже ем мало, но я же работаю! Я люблю его, он знает, но ему нужен секс, любовь, отношения, а я постоянно занят. Как Вы думаете, мы уже не помиримся?

-Помиритесь. Просто подойди к нему, обними, поговори с ним как сейчас со мной. Это просто – он поймет. Он красивый молодой парень…

-Знаете, мэм, иногда мне кажется, что ему нужен кто-то постарше, ну его возраста,- грустно отвечает Джек.- Он наверняка думает, что у такого парня как я все впереди, что я найду себе еще кого-нибудь…

-Что?! – она вскидывает обе брови.

Джек со вздохом вытащил фотографию – это не молоденький парень, это взрослый мужчина. На вид лет сорок, белый, с грустными голубыми глазами, темными короткими волосами. Симпатичный и кого-то напоминающий.

-На него многие ведутся, а я запал как последний идиот сразу. Еще в колледже. Я ведь люблю его, он это знает, только он не может оставаться подолгу один – ему нужна компания, он ненавидит одиночество, а у меня учеба, работа, дежурства. Мы ругались и даже дрались…

-Все будет хорошо, милый,- пытается дать ему понять Саманта. Странно, кажется, кто-то уже говорил ей эту фразу и не раз.

-Вы думаете?- вдруг спрашивает Джек, глядя на нее.- Вы ведь думаете, что мы помиримся, верно? Просто мне показалось, что у Вас дернулись губы.

-Показалось. Не дернулись. И вы помиритесь.

-Спасибо,- почему-то так искренне говорит Джек, закутывая ее одеялом.- Знаете, несмотря на то, что Вы не говорите, Вы единственная, с кем мне удалось поговорить и понять, что со мной и отношениями не так.

-Поговори с трупами,- пробует пошутить она.- Они лучшие в мире слушатели после меня.

Джек, словно прочитав ее мысли, улыбается.

-Доброй ночи, мэм. Сегодня у меня дежурство, так что…

На Рождество ее палату украшают елочными игрушками. Пластиковыми, поскольку вешать гирлянды опасно – может замкнуть. Но Саманта почему-то рада даже этим нехитрым украшениям. На душе спокойно как в морге. Рождество, когда она не сможет нарядиться для… впрочем, ей не для кого наряжаться и она все равно не сможет даже пальцем пошевелить, чтобы хотя бы поправить бретельку бюстгальтера… который ей, впрочем, так же не нужен.

-Мэм… Вы позволите?- Джек появляется в ее палате затемно.- Я… в общем, мы со Стю решили узаконить отношения, вот.

Он садится на табуретку около ее койки.

-Знаете, он… у него… у нас был сложные период, он боялся, что теряет меня, напился и… это был только раз – по крайней мере он так говорит. Я верю ему. Наверное, я безнадежный идиот, но я ему верю. Я люблю его.

-Поздравляю!- она пытается заставить непослушные губы дернуться, но не может. – Вы красивая пара!

-И… и я… я буду стараться, чтобы у меня все было рассчитано до мелочей- учеба, работа, дежурства, но чтобы времени хватало и на него. И… мэм, я понимаю, это наверное глупо, но… в общем, вот,- он кладет что-то на одеяло – она не может почувствовать что там и терпеливо ждет, пока он исправит ошибку.- Ой, простите, мэм! – он спохватывается, поднимает это к ее глазам – цветок. Роза. Красная роза.- Это благодарность,- поясняет он.- Я попрошу Нэнси поставить ее в вазу.

-Спасибо, Джек,- она всеми силами пытается дать ему понять ее эмоции.

-Знаете, я был бы рад пригласить Вас, мэм,- смущенно тянет он.- Вы хорошая. Вы поправитесь, все будет хорошо, Вы встретите своего мужчину…

У него звонит телефон.

-Простите, это Стю,- он шепчет ей и отвечает:- Да? Да, уже еду, Стю… Конечно… И я тебя люблю,- он убирает телефон в карман джинс. В сумерках не видно, а на темной коже незаметно, но Саманте кажется, что он покраснел.- Мне пора, мэм. Можно, я буду называть Вас Саманта?

-Давно пора,- она закатывает глаза.

-Счастливого Рождества, Саманта!- говорит он, наклоняясь и осторожно целуя ее в щеку – кожу словно обжигает огнем.

-Счастливого Рождества, Джек!- мысленно желает она.

А когда он уходит, у нее из глаз текут слезы.

-Детка… детка, держись!- горячо говорит Хант.- Держись, будь со мной, не бросай меня, слышишь! Тайлер! Тайлер! Где, черт ее дери, скорая?

-Едет, шеф,- отвечает Сэм.- Саманта, держись!- просит он.

Что-то горячее падает на ее щеку, обжигает как огонь. Дождь? Слезы?

Вдалеке раздается вой сирены – врачи уже близко, Хант держит ее в руках, она чувствует его сильные руки на своей спине, но тело болит, дышать трудно, ей холодно, липко. Сэм поднимает к лицу руку – она в крови.

Он ранен? Саманта пытается дернуться, но не может.

Ее тормошат, поднимают – лица расплываются.

-Я поеду с ней,- Сэм садится в машину, держит ее за руку, гладит ее пальцы.- Шеф, ты точно в порядке?- она видит, что друг обернулся в сторону. В поле зрения попадает лицо шефа – тот напряжен до предела, пальто в крови, руки тоже. Он слишком напряжен… слишком. Он на грани срыва.

Саманта хочет предупредить Сэма – пусть останется с ним, но не может – язык не слушается.

-Просто будь с ней рядом, Сэм,- сквозь зубы говорит Хант и захлопывает двери машины.

-Сэмми, все будет хорошо,- успокаивает Сэм ее.- Держись, только держись, Саманта! Ты же сильная! Мы все будем сильными.

Позади раздается какой-то неясный грохот – едва можно разобрать в вое сирены машины.

Сэм… Джин… помогите!

Она проваливается в темноту, просыпается уже в палате. Скашивает глаза на тумбочку около койки – роза. Она снова была в том мире, она здесь и она там. Где она? Что же происходит?

Она мечется внутри, пытается дернуться, впервые за месяцы неподвижности она прилагает все силы пошевелить хотя бы кончиком пальца – не может. Она кричит, но этот крик никто не слышит.

Слезы текут не переставая.

-Джин! Сэм! Помогите мне! – вопит она где-то в глубине, не слышимая.

На следующее утро к ней приходит лишь ее врач, доктор Хорс, и то на минутку – проверить, все ли нормально. Замечает розу, улыбается, переводит взгляд на ее лицо – хмурится.

-Все будет хорошо, Саманта,- в который раз говорит он, прикасаясь к ее волосам.- Не плачьте, Вы не одиноки. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы Вы снова могли говорить, сидеть, ходить.

Он утешает – они оба это понимают. Медицина всесильна только в кино, но не в жизни. Она полностью парализована – это останется с ней до конца жизни в лучшем случае, а если ей удастся, она сумеет уговорить кого-нибудь убить ее, отключить от чертовых аппаратов, от этих шлангов, насосов, проводков, трубочек.

-Конечно, все будет хорошо, доктор,- она не может улыбнуться, чтобы показать ему, что все нормально. Он хороший человек, он врач, который не позволяет себе жить болезнями пациентов, хотя он без сомнения одинаково сочувствует всем им.

Ей бы сейчас хорошую дозу встряски, пинка под зад или просто рыка в ухо, а лучше доктора Хауса и пусть он копается в ней как в конструкторе.

Но она застряла между жизнью здесь и смертью там. Здесь-там, там-здесь… где-то в дверном проеме между гиперпространством и обычным космосом.

Новый год стал настоящим кошмаром. Айрис притащила чуть ли не всех байкеров и рокеров Манчестера в ее палату.

Нет, она была рада старым знакомым лицам – все же не одна!- но сердце грызла глухая тоска. Ей нужны были лишь двое мужчин.

Она уже забыла обо всей своей жизни здесь, забыла про бар, про байкеров, даже про Айрис, она привыкла к миру копов и возвращение далось очень болезненно. Байкеры не стали чужими, нет, но хотелось туда, в полицию, в прокуренный офис далекого прошлого, где она даже не родилась. И в кабинет, где на стенах висят вырезанные из газет заметки, фото голых девиц и дартс, где пахнет почти родным запахом одеколона, сигарет и виски, где на вешалке висит пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти, где есть старенькая софа, где она изредка спала, где сейф, кресло, а в кресле самый невозможный, самый нахальный, развязный, циничный и просто роскошный сексист Джин Хант – гроза и секс-символ Манчестера 1973 года. Нет… уже 1974 года.

-Надеюсь, что Новый год там наступил,- вздохнула бы она, если бы могла, слушая в пол-уха друзей.

Медсестра взволновалась за здоровье и душевное состояние пациентки и вскоре выгнала шумный рой одетых в кожу мужчин и женщин.

В палате витал аромат кожи, парфюма, сигарет и алкоголя. Если бы Саманта могла, она улыбалась бы от уха до уха.

Айрис сказала, что с баром начались проблемы. Марио, поставщик алкоголя, заартачился, когда Айрис пришла к нему снова. Скидки он давал лишь самой Саманте и то – только за определенные секс-услуги.

-Сэм, я могу управлять баром, но… - Айрис держала ее за руку, хотя Саманта этого не чувствовала.- Что мне делать, Сэм? Соглашаться на его условия или искать кого-то еще? Сэм, это прибыль, деньги, тебе это тоже помощь, но… я не могу принимать решения одна. Прости, но ты главная, а я там никто. Это… я бы никогда – ты знаешь, но… в общем, я проконсультировалась с юристами… Сэм, милая, я клянусь, что никогда бы… Сэм… Саманта, нужно решаться.

Саманта моргнула. Конечно, Айрис не смогла бы действовать самостоятельно – у нее не было прав распоряжаться баром. Полноправной хозяйкой могла быть только сама Джонс.

-Я знаю, подруга, я понимаю,- дала она понять.- Я не думаю, что смогу управлять баром отсюда.

-Сэм, прости,- Айрис чуть не плакала – добрая душа.- Я не брошу тебя, богом клянусь. Ты же понимаешь, что если не так, то ты потеряешь бар и доход, а лечение, лекарства, процедуры стоят денег. Я буду опекуном, я помогу, мы вместе справимся. Мы же семья, Сэм, верно? Ты, я, даже Кэс. И я бы не посмела предать память Джона, ты знаешь,- это странно, но впервые в жизни за эти пять лет не было привычной боли при имени любимого. Джон ушел. Он ушел где-то в странном мире, в прошлом, где она еще не родилась. Он ушел, а потом прибежал в ее объятия сам – маленьким мальчиком, живым, заплаканным, обиженным на папу и маму. И она отпустила его снова, а он сказал, что она красива. А ведь у нее изуродована щека, она сама себя наказала.

Доктор Хорс тоже присутствовал как положено по закону. Юрист спросил, в здравом ли уме мисс Тайлер-Джонс, на что получил взгляд, полный убийственного презрения, ничуть после этого не смутился, дал прочитать документы сначала Саманте, потом, когда она взглядом дала понять, что согласна, передал их доктору для подписи, а затем Айрис.

-Вы дадите нам минутку, доктор?- попросила Айрис, когда процедура была окончена. Тот кивнул и в компании юриста вышел.- Сэм, я понимаю твои чувства – это все, что осталось от Джона, но я обещаю…

А Саманта уже не слышала ее, погруженная в собственные мысли. На душе как будто стало легче, как будто сняли плиту, давившую все эти годы.

-…и я… Сэм… Сэм, боже мой, Сэм!- чуть ли не завопила Айрис, перепугав и Саманту, и вошедшего Джека.- Сэм, сэр… - Айрис закрутила головой.- Она улыбнулась! Клянусь богом – она улыбнулась! Сэм, ты улыбнулась!- она радовалась так, как будто выиграла Джек Пот.- Господи, ты улыбнулась! Сэм, ты поправляйся, все будет хорошо, просто поправляйся! Доктор!- она выскочила из палаты, голося на всю больницу.- Доктор Хорс, Саманта улыбнулась!

-Вот как? Отличные новости,- в палату вошел Хорс.- Что ж, я думаю, Саманта что-то для себя решила, что отпустило или наоборот надавило на нужную область ее души. Верно, Саманта?

Она чуть дернула уголком губ, согласившись.

Январь прошел в бесконечной борьбе с доктором. Наступил февраль.

Джек перевелся в другую больницу, медсестры говорили, что он вовсю готовился к свадебной церемонии с его возлюбленным, а Саманту мучили врачи и новички из практикантов.

-Попробуй еще раз, Саманта,- в который раз просил Хорс.- Не капризничай и не ленись. Никто не обещал, что будет просто, но раз ты освободилась от чего-то внутри себя, постарайся и еще раз, освободи оставшуюся часть и начни разрабатывать шею и руки.

Она так и не могла говорить – повреждения оказались куда хуже, чем ожидалось. Из ее горла не вылетало ничего громче тихого вздоха.

Доктор не унывал – без речи прожить можно, но он накинулся на нее со зверским упорством, до которого одному наглому копу было как от Земли до Марса.

-Еще раз, милая, дава-а-а-ай,- тянул он каждый раз на занятиях. Она вздыхала, закрывала глаза, надеясь, что он отстанет, приняв ее за уснувшую, но он легонько касался ее щеки.- Ты не спишь, я знаю по приборам, а теперь постарайся. Саманта, ты хочешь снова сесть на свой байк? Внучка мне сказала, что выходят какие-то новые модели этих монстров, ты же не хотела бы пропустить такое священнодейство?

Она вздыхала еще горше, но не сдавалась.

-Сэмми…- она очнулась от того, что явственно слышала голос друга, звавшего ее по имени.- Саманта! Где же ты сейчас, Сэмми? – вздохнул голос. Она скосила глаза на висевший монитор телевизора на стене. Она лежала удобно, под углом градусов в пятнадцать-двадцать – шея и тело не уставало, и это было лучше, чем смотреть в потолок.- Саманта, уже полтора месяца ты не выходишь из комы.

Она в коме?! В коме?! Где? Кома в коме – это вообще что-то абсурдное.

-Мэм, когда же Вы поправитесь?- это Крис! Это его голос. Почему телевизор ничего не показывает?

Как по заказу включился экран – Крис был бледен, лицо очень уставшее, под глазами синяки от недосыпа.- Нам очень не хватает Вас, мэм. Чего угодно - сумасбродности, веселья, наглости… шеф полтора месяца лютует так, что не вздохнуть. После того случая… после того, как Вы попали в больницу в таком тяжелом состоянии он был в такой ярости, что чуть не поубивал всех задержанных, а потом разнес весь офис и даже свой кабинет.

Она едва дышала от переживания – она жива! Где-то там она так же в коме, а это значит, что есть шанс проснуться там!

-Сэм! Крис! Поговорите со мной!- молила она беззвучно.- Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь! Говорите со мной! Говорите!

Но телевизор погас.

Она не могла сосредоточиться на занятиях – мозг работал над проблемой возвращения ежесекундно.

-Мы хотим попробовать новое лекарство,- сообщил как-то днем Хорс.- Попробуем перезагрузить Ваш мозг, как бы перезапустить систему. Понимаете, что-то в Вашем мозгу не дает импульсов в тело. Вернее, как раз-то дает, но где-то происходит блокада. Тесты показывают наличие закупорки в сосудах головного мозга. Операция противопоказана из-за общего состояния здоровья. Вы можете ее не пережить, а вот разжижить тромб мы можем, но есть одно но,- он вздохнул и покусал губу.- Понимаешь, Саманта,- доверительно начал он,- я не могу настаивать, но это может быть единственный шанс помочь тебе снова двигаться. То есть действительно двигаться, шевелиться, ходить. Но у препарата есть побочные действия. Немного, но все же. Первое и наиглавнейшее – ты можешь галлюцинировать. Второе – у тебя могут временно атрофироваться чувства. Я не могу точно сказать что это будет – перестанешь ли ты чувствовать вкус, или запахи, повлияет ли это как-то на зрение или на слух, но это временный эффект. Препарат изучен, но я не рискнул давать его. Но у тебя ситуация критическая – промедление может стоить тебе жизни, будущего. Что скажешь?

-Да! То есть нет! Просто дайте мне вернуться!

-Есть еще кое-что, Саманта. Видишь ли, пациенты ходячие могут впасть в прострацию, могут ощущать себя как-то иначе, словом, могут вести себя странно, даже неадекватно. Тебе… м-м-м… полегче. Я имею в виду твое лежачее положение. Тело как будто само ждет приказа, но его стопорит мозг понимаешь? Если удастся разжижить тромб и перезапустить мозг, ты быстро пойдешь на поправку. Я соберу консилиум, но я сперва хотел посоветоваться с тобой. Ты сможешь пережить это нелегкое задание?

-Я не… я просто хочу двигаться хоть куда-нибудь! Я устала! Я измучена! Мои друзья говорят со мной, я переживаю! Я хочу уйти куда угодно, доктор! Помогите мне уйти!

-Если согласна, просто моргни дважды,- попросил доктор и она моргнула два раза.- Хорошо, с завтрашнего дня приступим.

Она закрыла глаза, сердце билось как сумасшедшее – глупый измученный орган.

-Мэм… Саманта… я знаю, что ты слышишь…- около полуночи телевизор снова загорелся. На экране была Энни.- Нам всем очень тебя не хватает. Офис как будто погрузился во мрак. Сэм часто повторяет, что не хватает только серы и чертей,- пошутила она невесело.- Как будто ад. Суперинтендант даже отстранил шефа на неделю – до того было плохо. Сэм подрался с шефом,- она опустила голову.- Господи, они едва не поубивали друг друга, они кричали друг на друга так, как будто они враги. Шеф постоянно кричал на него, на меня, на Криса, Рея, прочих. Наверное, ему тоже страшно, нам всем страшно, но он старается не показывать истинных эмоций. И… он стал много пить. Он пил даже на работе. Нет, он всегда пил на работе, но за первую неделю он почти ушел в запой. Потому его и отстранили. Господи, у нас как будто был ад. Знаешь, сейчас он вернулся, вроде бы все нормализовалось, работа пошла как всегда, но воздух как будто искрит от напряжения. Сэм стал дерганный, он постоянно задерживается на работе, а в пабе напивается до полусмерти. Саманта, возвращайся! Я не знаю, что такого с ними происходит, но думаю, что они скоро поубивают друг друга.

Изображение мигнуло и сменилось.

-Они говорят, что ты в коме,- это был мрачный Сэм, держащий в руке бутылку в пакете.- Смешно, верно?- он даже не улыбнулся – как-то жалко оскалился.- Пуля едва не задела сердце, прошла навылет, раздробила ребро, осколки вошли в легкое и задели сердце. Господи, это ужасно!- он приложился к бутылке.- Я просидел всю операцию в коридоре. Врачи сказали, что ты была на волосок от смерти – обширная кровопотеря, потом кислородное голодание, потом… Сэмми, потом ты умерла,- он запрокинул голову и допил содержимое бутылки, поставив ее потом куда-то в сторону и закрыв лицо руками.- Три минуты, Сэмми. Ты была мертва три минуты. Я думал, что просто не выдержу. Как раз говорил по рации с шефом, когда в операционной поднялась суматоха. Господи, Сэмми, я не мог ему не сказать!- он в отчаянии протянул к ней руки – она как будто почувствовала на себе прикосновение его пальцев. Странное фантомное прикосновение.- Он наверное швырнул рацию на пол. Я потерял связь. Энни потом сказала, что он разнес офис… Я бы разнес всю больницу, но я мог только ждать и молиться. Саманта, я молился, клянусь богом, я упал на колени и молился как заведенный! И… и знаешь, у них получилось – ты выжила, они вытащили тебя с того света, но не до конца. Кома, Саманта. Чертова кома. Кома в коме, если на то дело пошло. Странно, верно? Они говорят про коллапс мозга – нужна перезагрузка, или ты не выйдешь из нее. Я позвонил в офис… в то, что от него осталось. Я сказал, что ты жива, что ты сильная. Врачи лечат тебя инсулином и атропином, говорят, что есть существенные улучшения. Мы как будто попали в ад. Сэмми, мы попали в ад! Ты не видела шефа – это было кошмарно. Мы подрались. Я даже не знаю из-за чего, просто сдали нервы. Мы катались по полу как ненормальные, били друг друга на глазах перепуганных коллег, а потом напились в пабе как последние свиньи. Знаешь, я в ту ночь не заснул. Да и кто спал? Не думаю, что он смог. Он зашел ко мне в четыре утра, притащил здоровенную бутыль бурбона и мы пили до рвоты. Мы пили до Нового года, пили весь чертов Новый год, я даже не помню, что мы вообще делали, кроме принятия огромного количества алкоголя и последующих похмелий.

Он замолчал, отвел глаза.

-Он не пришел к тебе, верно? Не приходил. Он не может заставить себя, не может посмотреть тебе в глаза. Он думает, что это из-за него. Я так ему сказал, что ты лезла под пули ради него. Сэмми, выйди из комы и набей мне морду, но я сказал ему, что ты…- Саманта широко открыла глаза.- Сэмми, я сказал, что он тебе дорог, что ты делаешь то, что делаешь, не чтобы быть в команде, а чтобы быть лучшей среди одиночек. Я не сказал, что ты не коп. Я не знаю, понял ли он, что ты его… - он не договорил.- Я вообще не знаю, что у него на уме. Никто не знает, но нам обоим было хреново. Когда мужик защищает мужика – это одно, когда напарник - напарника – это второе, но когда женщина – мужчину… Сэмми, я не знаю, понял ли он, по-моему, уже все поняли.

Саманта почувствовала, что слезы текут не переставая.

-Ребро срослось, но ты все так же в коме. Врачи обещают… они только обещают, что ты вернешься. Саманта, это ад. Знаешь, я понятия не имею, что такое ад, но уверен, что это наш отдел. Хант лютовал до такой степени, что суперинтендант его отстранил. Я дня три пытался разгрести этот кошмар, потом не выдержал и попросил вернуть шефа под личную ответственность. Без него вообще работать невозможно – все валится из рук. С ним несладко, но есть какая-то уверенность если не в сильном плече рядом, то в крепком пинке под зад.

Она вздохнула. Как же ей не хватает такого пинка!

-Рей обещал зайти, но он почему-то все откладывает,- добавил Сэм.- Знаешь,- он понизил голос.- Я никогда бы не подумал, что Хант может быть способен проявлять чувства, но у него глаза были на мокром месте, когда он держал тебя. Он высокомерный, невыносимый, жестокий, злобный, но… Саманта, ему было очень больно, хотя и не так, как тебе. У нас тут пока затишье. Знаешь, впечатление такое, что как только ты ушла, все мерзавцы сразу вылезли под горячую руку шефа – он избивал всех без разбора. Он просто озверел. А когда его отстранили стало если не спокойнее, то менее кроваво. Он как вампир летел на запах крови, или был там, где она должна пролиться. А потом он вернулся и город замер. У нас затишье уже полтора месяца. Ничего крупнее краж женских сумочек. Представляешь? Тем не менее, отдел ждет бури или тебя,- он измученно улыбнулся.- Лучше все и сразу. Нам не хватает тебя. Даже я уже готов все бросить и ждать сколько придется. Это странный мир, но если здесь люди будущего могут впасть в кому…

Экран погас.

Она должна была вернуться – им плохо. Не то, чтобы именно им, не то, чтобы она незаменима - боже упаси! – но плохо прежде всего лучшему другу и тому, чью жизнь она спасла своей. Они оба мучились иллюзорной виной, хотя она никогда бы не обвинила ни того, ни другого.

Может быть, терапия и новое лекарство здесь поможет ей там? Может быть, она сможет вернуться сразу в оба мира?

Вечером на следующий день Хорс сказал, что они начнут терапию на утро.

Ночью на связь вышел Рей.

-Я… я был занят,- начал он.- Знаете, Вы не вписываетесь в команду – уж простите, но… с Вами есть какое-то странное чувство, что… не знаю… Вы как будто ураган – появляетесь, все крушите, переворачиваете с ног на голову, после Вас разрушения и хаос, но Вы умеете держать в тонусе. Вы никудышный босс, и Вы женщина, а я не терплю женщин в полиции в принципе, но Вы едва появились, как возглавили операцию по поиску и освобождению шефа и Тайлера. Я не понимаю мотивов Ваших поступков, понятия не имею, зачем постоянно рисоваться и махать ногами как Брюс Ли, но Вы… Вы сильная. И физически, и вообще. И я бы вообще не пришел, если честно, но шеф… он и Тайлер подрались. Знаете, не то, чтобы я возражаю, но это было слишком даже для меня. Вы часть команды, хотя и не лучшая, но без Вас уже нельзя. И… я этого точно не скажу, когда Вы очнетесь, но Вы красивая женщина, хоть и сумасшедшая. Не понимаю, зачем надо было уродовать лицо таким шрамом? Хотя шеф прав - он Вам даже идет. Возвращайтесь, у нас тут настоящий ад. Картрайт постоянно плачет, Тайлер готов рыдать как девчонка, Скелтон тоже шмыгает носом, мне и самому впору начать покупать носовые платки. Шеф держится. Он всегда держится лучше всех, хотя и ему несладко. Возвращайся, Джонс,- Рей тяжко вздохнул и пропал.

Терапия оказалась болезненной. Мучили постоянные головные боли, но это даже радовало – если болит, значит есть чему. Ближе к концу февраля ожило тело. Хотя ожило – сильно сказано. Оно горело огнем от любого прикосновения как при сильнейшем ожоге. Как будто болела каждая клетка, хотя Хорс сказал, что это болит не само тело, а мозг пытается понять и разобраться с новыми ощущениями.

Голос так и не вернулся, лицо тоже не особенно радовало мимикой, конечности упорно не желали шевелиться.

В конце предпоследней недели февраля, в пятницу двадцать второго, Саманта измучилась настолько, что готова была выть, но это чувство было где-то глубоко внутри. На самом деле она была убийственно спокойна, сердце мерно отбивало ритм в грудной клетке, разум был совершенно, просто невероятно действенно чист и не было ни единой мысли вообще ни о чем впервые за долгое время неподвижности.

В ту же ночь на экране телевизора появился Хант. Если бы Саманта могла хоть как-то реагировать, она бы удивилась непривычному виду мужчины – он выглядел очень паршиво. Нет, внешне нельзя было придраться ни к чему… то есть почти ни к чему – галстук есть, рубашка есть, пальто, но галстук висел как-то криво, рубашка напоминала одежду доктора Хауса – настолько измятой Саманта не помнила ни одну вещь Ханта. И глаза – обычно лучистые, светлые, они теперь были темными, мрачными, измученными.

-Привет, детка,- хрипло поздоровался он.- Я бы раньше зашел, но не мог – дела,- он как-то судорожно вздохнул, не глядя на нее, как будто старательно пряча глаза.- Знаю, что все уже отметились и наверняка не по разу – неделю назад Рей сказал, что тоже навестил тебя… Слушай, кончай прикидываться спящей принцессой и вставай,- жестко, но в то же время надтреснуто сказал он.- Мне не хватает твоих истерик, а слушать Тайлера уже сил нет.

Она равнодушно взирала на его лицо, в глубине души мечась в панике, но никак не имея возможности вырваться из плена лекарств.

-Я не видел того ублюдка, - он закурил, наплевав на все больничные правила. Она отметила легкое дрожание его рук.- Ты всегда была занозой в заднице, Джонс. Всегда. Какого черта тебе понадобилось снова лезть вперед, а? Добилась своего? Сбежала в свою страну фей от Джин Джини? Заварила кашу, а мне ее расхлебывай? Нет уж, девочка, ты вернешься, потом я надеру тебе задницу, а потом… - он коротко взглянул на нее и снова отвернулся.- Просто просыпайся, а там разберемся по ситуации. Я не собираюсь тут ныть и разводить сопли – проснешься, поговорим,- он встал – она заметила, что он пошатнулся.- И не особенно верь тому, что болтают – я тебе не девчонка, Джонс, я мужик, я разнес офис не потому, что у меня офицер – психованная героиня, а только потому, что у меня офицер попал в больницу. Не рассчитывай на премию за спасение жизни любимого шефа,- предупредил он.- Может быть я даже разрешу тебе наорать на меня, но это максимум. Короче, просыпайся и за работу – у нас куча дел, а ты развалилась тут как шлюха в борделе,- он отвернулся и замер на мгновение.- Хотя ты была бы красивой шлюхой и даже этот чертов шрам тебя не портит,- он снова повернулся к ней, встретившись с ней взглядом.

Экран погас, но тут же загорелся снова – вокруг суетились врачи.

-Остановка сердца! Дефибриллятор!

-Двести!

-Чисто!

Экран телевизора заискрил и вспыхнул уже по-настоящему. Короткое замыкание в сети или что-то еще – Саманта не знала, она не могла кричать, не могла пошевелиться и подать сигнал тревоги, хотя ее пальцы были облеплены датчиками, к вискам, груди, рукам и ногам были прикреплены кучами проводков датчики, отмечавшие малейшее изменение ее мозговой активности, но в том и дело, что активности ее мозг не подавал, оставаясь равнодушным.

Проводку закоротило так, что она буквально наяву увидела искры, подбирающиеся к ней по проводкам датчиков.

-Пульса нет!- крикнул голос.

-Даю четыреста!

-Чисто!

Тонкая голубоватая нить электричества словно нехотя лизнула датчик на ее руке – та вздрогнула от удара тока.

-Еще! Разряд!

-Чисто!

Тонкие нити ползли по ее груди, рукам, ногам, вискам – они могли поджарить ее мозг за секунду как при казни на электрическом стуле – это была бы мучительная смерть.

-Пульс есть! – крикнул голос, когда ее сознание помутилось.

-Пожар!- крикнул голос медсестры из больницы.- Набор для реанимации в палату 2613! Вырубите ток!

Кажется, на ней рванули все датчики сразу – тело выгнулось дугой против ее воли, все такое же бесполезное.

Нет, она почувствовала боль, жжение от пластин аппарата реанимации.

-Мы ее вытащили! У нас получилось!- закричал кто-то, и следующий голос точно так же крикнул:- Мы ее теряем, доктор! Мозг не справляется! Она снова впадает в кому!

-Вытаскиваем, быстро!- крикнул кто-то.

-С пробуждением,- мягко поприветствовал кто-то, когда она дрогнула веками и открыла глаза.- Мы так волновались, мисс Тайлер-Джонс! Добро пожаловать в жизнь снова!

Она вздохнула раз, два, глубоко – в третий раз, скосила глаза на бок, потом повернула голову – шея легко поддалась.

Стоп! Она… она повернула голову и шея…

-Где я?- она с трудом разлепила сухие губы.

-В больнице, мэм,- ответила медсестра.- Вы провели в коме два месяца после пулевого ранения. Вы что-нибудь помните?

-Все,- коротко ответила она, поднимаясь.

-Мэм, Вам нельзя так резко вста…- начала женщина.

-Никаких больше больниц,- так же резко ответила Саманта, чувствуя каждую мышцу своего тела.- Выписку. Немедленно.

-Но мэм, сейчас конец рабочего дня, я не уверена, что это хорошая идея,- растерянно развела руками женщина.

-Я не задала вопрос. Я констатировала факт. Выписку. Быстро. Мою одежду. Немедленно. У меня нет времени на разговоры.

-Мэм, я позову сани…

-Одно слово и сюда явится мой шеф и устроит здесь сражение при Ватерлоо,- пригрозила Саманта.- Вы его наверняка знаете – старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант.

-Господи…- в полном неподдельном ужасе произнесла медсестра.

-Выписку и одежду,- повторила Саманта.

-Д-да, м-мэм,- она кивнула как китайский болванчик и торопливо вышла.

Разум Джонс был пуст, холоден и не подвержен лишним эмоциям.


	30. Chapter 30

Странно, но кто-то позаботился об одежде, хотя это было несколько непривычно – шелковая рубашка, теплый свитер, джинсы, сапоги на небольшом каблуке, ремень, теплое пальто длиной до бедра, перчатки и даже нижнее белье. Шелковое. Явно из дорогого магазина, если здесь таковые вообще были. И все вещи ее любимого черного цвета – универсальный цвет траура и ночи.

Она оделась, мельком взглянула на выписку, забрав ее как фантик от конфеты и небрежно сунув в карман куртки.

-Тушь для ресниц,- приказала она симпатичной молоденькой медсестре.

Та недоуменно взглянула на бледную как привидение девушку с багровым шрамом на правой щеке от виска до нижней челюсти через щеку.

-Мэм?- переспросила та.

-Тушь. Для. Ресниц,- повторила Саманта.- Поживее.

Девушка медленно кивнула и достала из-под стойки сумочку, порывшись в которой она достала тушь и зеркальце.

-Что Вы делаете?- не выдержали нервы медсестры от взгляда на действия Джонс.

-Мейк-ап,- холодно ответила та.- Не мешай, пожалуйста. Найди темную помаду. Поживее.

-Но я…- робкий лепет молоденькой девушки был прерван очень мрачным и не только благодаря довольно вычурному макияжу взглядом Джонс.

Разумеется, байка около больницы не оказалось. Джонс нисколько не удивилась. Она вообще не испытывала ни единой эмоции.

Дойдя по вечерним улицам до здания полиции, она остановилась и пару мгновений просто смотрела на вечернее небо над головой – низкое, беззвездное, облачное. Стая птиц прочертила небо неслышными лентами.

-Как символично,- мрачно заметила Джонс, всходя по лестнице наверх.- Филлис,- бесцветно поприветствовала она.- Где команда и Джин?

-Э… мэм,- женщина не сразу поняла, что перед ней свежеочнувшаяся Джонс, выглядящая так, как будто она сбежала с Хэллоуина и забыла умыться.- Детектив Джонс?!

-Я,- коротко ответила Саманта, буравя Доббс недобрым взглядом.- Где все?

-Мэм, я… я рада, что Вы…

-Где. Все?- равнодушно, но с нажимом повторила Саманта.

-У нас ЧП, мэм,- сдалась та.- Захват заложников в детском доме. Трое вооруженных мужчин.

-Требования?

-Отпустить их сообщника из тюрьмы или они убьют всех детей.

-Адрес?

Филлис продиктовала адрес и даже записала его на листке бумаги.

-Где мой байк?

-Мэм, я не уверена, что Вам…

-Мой. Байк,- повторила Саманта, чуть наклоняясь над стойкой.

-Н-на улице,- женщина отшатнулась от ледяного взгляда, направленного на нее и даже куда-то вглубь нее.- Под тентом. Шеф приказал, чтобы дождь не… Мэм, Вы куда?- очнулась та.- Мэм, с возвращением!- запоздало крикнула она, вытирая влажный лоб.- Господи, да что это с ней?

Байк подъехал как раз в окруженному копами дому.

-Эй, сюда нельзя!- крикнул Рей.

-Мне – можно, Рей,- спокойно ответила Саманта.

-Джонс?!- удивился он.- То есть… мэм,- поправился он тут же.- Но что?.. Как?..

-Кратко обстановку,- попросила она, не снимая шлем и очки.

-Шеф и Тайлер взяты в заложники,- быстро ответил он.- Ублюдки говорят, что если мы хоть пискнем, им вышибут мозги.

-Трое?

-Да, мэм.

-Оружие есть?

-Кольты.

-У нас, Рей. У нас оружие есть?

-А… вот,- он протянул свой револьвер.

-Еще есть?- она приняла его оружие.

-Джонс, ты только что из комы, ты думаешь?..- начал он. Саманта сняла шлем и очки.- Господь милосердный!- он отшатнулся.- Это еще что?!

-То, что выдал мой разум,- спокойно ответила она.- Крис, приветствую,- так же равнодушно произнесла она при виде подошедшего молодого копа.- Мне нужен твой ствол.

Крис закашлялся, подавившись жвачкой.

-Мэм?! Это Вы?!

-Ствол, Крис,- она протянула руку.

-Д-да, но… что у Вас с лицом?- он отдал ей револьвер.- Что Вы задумали? Почему Вы вообще здесь?

-Макияж. Убивать. Ради спасения жизней. Преступники нужны живыми?- спросила она.

-Э… не знаю,- пожал плечами Крис. Рей сделал тот же жест.

-Хорошо, тогда я буду убивать.

Она взглянула на мужчин, шокированных отчасти ее внешним видом, отчасти ее присутствием сразу после больницы, чего от нее совершенно никто не ожидал, и направилась внутрь здания, вскинув оружие.

Дверь вылетела от мощного удара.

Внутри закричали люди – дети, воспитатели и бандиты.

-Это еще что? Ты кто?- крикнул первый вооруженный человек, наставив пистолет на голову несколько шокированного Сэма, прикованного наручниками в батарее.

Второй дернул на себя перепуганную девчушку, зашедшуюся плачем.

-Отпусти ребенка, ублюдок! - рявкнул Джин, сидевший рядом с Сэмом.

-Где третий?- спокойно спросила Саманта, оценив обстановку.

-Брось, пушки, сука!- заорал первый.- Бросай!

-Третий здесь, сучка,- мужчина встал, прикрываясь мальчишкой лет четырех, которого держал в руках.- Дернешься – будешь соскребать его мозги со стен. Я не знаю…

Саманта вскинула оба револьвера и выстрелила в головы сразу двух вооруженных мужчин, а потом тут же в третьего – совершенно спокойно, не волнуясь за детей и прикованных копов. Она не боялась за их жизни хотя бы потому, что вообще не боялась.- Выводите детей,- тем же спокойным тоном велела она женщинам-воспитателям.- Сэм, Джин, вам помогут,- она взглянула на шокированного Ханта и совершенно обалдевшего Сэма и положила оружие на пол.

-Джонс?! Это еще что за маскарад?! Это еще что за выходы?!- возмутился первый.

-«Ворон»?- одними губами выдохнул Сэм, глядя на совершенно равнодушную девушку, взиравшую на них сверху вниз.

-Экспериментальное лекарство,- кивнула она.- Это выдал мой разум по возвращении,- она указала на свое лицо.

-Джонс, какого?.. Рей, поживее! - поторопил Хант вбежавших на звуки стрельбы копов и непосредственно Карлинга. Едва браслеты сняли, как Хант чуть ли не сгреб девушку, но она схватила его за кисть, сильно сжав.- Джонс!- поморщился он от боли.- Ты что, снова под наркотиками? Что тебе дали в больнице?

-Нет. Полная перезагрузка мозга,- сказала Саманта, глядя на мужчину перед ней пустым взглядом.- Временная или постоянная атрофия чувств.

-Что? – не понял Хант, пытаясь вырвать руку из пальцев девушки.- Да отпусти меня уже!

Она послушно разжала пальцы, замерев как робот, глядя перед собой и медленно моргая.

-Саманта, ты меня слышишь? Ты меня понимаешь?- Сэм подошел к девушке, но прикоснуться не решился.- Можешь сказать, что произошло?

-Слышу. Понимаю. Сказала.

-Ты в порядке?

-В полном. Не понимаю сути вопроса.

-Тайлер, что происходит?- нахмурился Хант.- Меня это все начинает раздражать – она лезет под пули, потом является сюда едва ли не с больничной койки вся в какой-то черной дряни, вышибает двери как я, вышибает мозги как я, а потом изображает из себя кибермена из «Доктора Кто».

-Саманта, скажи, что произошло?- мягко попросил Сэм, выводя девушку на улицу.

-Выздоровление,- коротко ответила она.- Мне нужно уезжать.

-Что? Опять?! – вскинулся Хант.- Ты останешься здесь!- приказал он.- Я отвезу тебя в больницу.

-Я останусь здесь,- послушно согласилась девушка.- Никакой больницы.

-Я что-то не понял или ты подчиняешься приказам?- прищурился на нее Хант.

-Избирательно,- она стояла слишком прямо для нормального человека.

-Это что, такая игра?- Хант взглянул на Сэма.

-Не думаю,- покачал тот головой.- Шеф, это может быть действие лекарств или чего-то еще, но в больницу…

-Никакой больницы,- равнодушно повторила Саманта, глядя вперед себя и медленно моргая.

-Ты спишь? – догадался Сэм.- Это что-то вроде сомнамбулизма?

-Отлично!- Хант воздел руки к небу.- Лунатик! Джонс, почему с то…

-Шеф, не зли ее,- очень тихо попросил Сэм.- Просто потише, мы не знаем, на что она способна. Ты видел это равнодушие в деле, лучше быть осторожнее.

Хант взглянул на замершую девушку, на Сэма, сунул сигарету в рот и закурил.

-Сумасшедший дом, твою мать,- изрек он и прошел к машинам полиции.

-Я не сплю. Это реакция мозга на новое лекарство,- наконец отозвалась Саманта.- Пробую бороться.

-Я не знаю, ты ли это, но я все равно очень рад тебя видеть живой и здоровой,- он протянул к ней руки, желая обнять, но не стал, не заметив ни малейшего движения с ее стороны.- Ты нормально доехала?

-Нормально. Вести тяжело. Нет контроля над ситуацией на дороге.

-Конечно!- он хлопнул себя по лбу.- Ты лишилась чувства страха?

-Страха и эмоций в целом.

-Пошли, шеф отвезет тебя домой,- он поманил ее к Кортине. Она послушно пошла следом, даже не взглянув и не вспомнив про свой байк.- Кстати, выглядишь… внушительно,- заметил он.

Она не ответила, видимо, осознав, что отсутствовал вопрос.

Сэм почти не спал за все время, пока подруга была в коме и боролась за жизнь. Шеф каким-то шестым чувством чуял насколько плохо коллеге и постоянно вытаскивал его из дома под любым предлогом, касающимся работы или паба. Хант мало говорил о себе, еще меньше предпочитал делиться внутренними переживаниями, но Сэм понимал его с одного взгляда. Все-таки мужчина, все-таки коп, все-таки человек. Они слишком много работали, оба как будто пытались дать понять прежде всего себе, что они живы и что нужно бороться ради странной пришелицы из странного мира со странными порядками, лежащей теперь в больнице с пулевым ранением в груди. Она спасла жизнь друга и начальника, хотя только Сэм знал, чего ей стоила борьба с собой. Из-за копов погиб любимый девушки, из-за копов у нее изменилась жизнь, но она обладала одним хоть и не самым лучшим, но все же важным качеством – она была на редкость упряма. А еще она была предана другу и человеку, которому странным образом доверилась и подчинялась, хотя наверняка сначала взбунтовалась как и сам Сэм, когда только попал в этот мир.

Они много работали с Хантом – Сэм и он, много пили после работы, пили слишком много, а наутро одинаково мучились похмельем. Иногда они даже засыпали в кабинете Ханта, молча надираясь до поросячьего визга. Они понимали друг друга как никто другой. Сэм считал шефа другом, несмотря на сволочной в общем-то характер последнего. Хант в свою очередь считал Сэма другом, хотя постоянно ворчал по поводу и без, мог здорово приложить его в живот или по почкам, упорствовал в нововведениях и не мог понять, почему Сэм постоянно думает, прежде чем делать. Но они понимала друг друга на уровне интуиции и как могли поддерживали эту связь даже в такое нелегкое время.

Сэм часто задерживал взгляд на лице шефа – оно было непроницаемым как у Терминатора, и все же Сэм знал, что внутри бушуют ураганы не слабее, чем на Юпитере.

Женщина в полиции этого времени была чем-то вроде второго сорта, служанкой, но Саманта своим появлением разом изменила всю систему. Она это умела – идти наперекор всему и всем сразу. Женщина-детектив. Не детектив-констебль, как Энни, а детектив-инспектор, равная Сэму и все-таки сильно от него отличающаяся. Едва оказавшись здесь, она встала перед выбором – спасти ли двух копов или бросить их. Она выбрала первое и не пожалела, как он надеялся.

Она стала другом, так и не став отчасти своей в команде.

Ее последний поступок изменил весь отдел так же быстро, как она могла ломать шеи преступникам. Женщина спасла жизнь мужчине – по меркам этого времени это тянуло минимум на чаепитие у королевы, но Сэм был уверен, что Саманта, предложи ей такое, отказалась бы. Она не гналась за регалиями, она прохладно относилась к работе в целом, хотя и странным образом быстро вникала в расследования и никогда не шла позади. Она не была лидером и с удовольствием готова была нести стяг отдела, если рядом шел Хант.

Никто не ожидал, что она, едва очнувшись, помчится спасать в который раз двух небезразличных ей - Сэм очень на это надеялся – мужчин. И меньше всего он ожидал увидеть ее в таком футуристическом виде. Странный макияж как в том кино, странные автоматические движения, странный безличный голос и совершенно пустой холодный взгляд. Она просто вошла в любимой манере шефа, оценила обстановку и вышибла мозги троим преступникам на глазах детей и женщин-воспитателей, совершенно не задумываясь и действуя хоть и четко, но хладнокровно и жестоко.

И эти странные слова про какое-то лекарство, про потерю чувств и эмоций…

Сэм понятия не имел, что нужно было сделать, чтобы помочь подруге. Он был до смерти напуган даже больше, чем когда в операционной началась возня и голос врача крикнул о смерти девушки. Три минуты смерти, страшная кома, после которой она очнулась совершенно не похожей на себя.

Она сидела на заднем сидении Кортины так тихо и с таким убийственно беспристрастным выражением лица, что Сэму было холодно. Совершенно пустая, живая машина смерти, беспощадная, неподкупная, действующая по приказу или по собственному убеждению – это пугало. Сэм коротко взглянул на шефа – тот стиснул зубы, ведя машину без привычных острот, как будто тоже боялся. Нет, не боялся – Хант вообще ничего не боится, но Сэм был стопроцентно уверен, что сегодня спать тоже не удастся – шеф наверняка вытащит его в паб и они снова напьются до полусмерти, на этот раз отмечая возвращение коллеги в мир живых, хоть и такое странное и страшное.

-Помочь?- Хант обернулся к Саманте, когда машина остановилась около дома.

Она не ответила, выходя и замирая перед домом, глядя куда-то в небо.

-Не сюда,- произнесла она, глядя на крышу дома, переводя взгляд на дверь.

Сэм вышел из машины, вышел и Хант, закуривая.

-Что опять не так?- поинтересовался он.

-Шеф, осторожнее,- предупредил Сэм, подходя к девушке.- Саманта, что случилось?

-Мне не сюда,- сказала она, медленно моргая.

-А куда тебе хотелось бы?

Она не ответила, молча указав на небо.

-О-о-о, еще одна Дороти,- фыркнул за спиной Хант.

-На небо? – не понял Сэм.

-Нет,- последовал короткий ответ.- Он знает,- она указала на Ханта.

-Что я опять сделал не так?- возмутился тот, подойдя к паре.

-Мне нужно туда,- повторила она, указав на небо. – Отпусти меня.

-На Марс?- Хант вздохнул так тяжко, как будто он был Атлантом и держал на плечах небосвод.

-Нет, туда,- повторила девушка.- Помоги мне.

-Шеф, я не понимаю,- Сэм повел плечами.- Она просит помощи, но не может сформулировать требование.

-Может, отвезти в больницу?- предложил тот.- Ладно, не в больницу,- мгновенно отказался он, увидев мелькнувшую во взгляде Джонс ярость.- Я не знаю, что тебе надо и не собираюсь торчать здесь всю ночь. С возвращением и спасибо, и все такое, но…- он не договорил – Саманта прошла в дом и поднялась по лестнице к себе.- Так, пойдем-ка проследим за этой девицей,- нахмурился Хант, огибая Сэма.

Она никак не отреагировала на присутствие в ее квартире нового телевизора с пультом, идеальной чистоты в комнате и чудовищного бардака на кухне. Ее вообще ничего не тронуло, как будто она зашла на минутку в гости и вот-вот собиралась уйти.

Скинув пальто и свитер, она расстегнула рубашку и подошла к зеркалу, разглядывая себя.

-Я только… о-о-оу!- Хант, открывший дверь, тут же распахнул глаза.

-Шеф!- возмутился тактичный Сэм, прикрывая девушку собой.

-Отвали, Тайлер,- попросил тот, отодвинув коллегу и подходя к девушке.- Дай, взгляну,- он наклонился к ее груди, разглядывая шрам ниже линии бюстгальтера.- Ну… это сможет увидеть только твой муж, дорогуша,- сообщил он.

Сэм тоже взглянул на шрам и запахнул на девушке рубашку.

-Не думаю, что это повлияло на работу мозга, хотя…- он покачал головой.- Саманта, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

-Да,- та отошла от зеркала, прошла в ванную, вышла оттуда через пять минут, полностью умытая и подошла к шкафу, доставая спортивный костюм.

-Я с ума сойду с этой девчонкой,- закатил глаза Хант.- Так, цыпа, сидишь дома и ложишься в свою кроватку. Никакого геройства, ясно?

Он подошел к ней и выхватил из ее рук одежду. Девушка среагировала мгновенно, ударив его в солнечное сплетение.

Сэм ахнуть не успел, но она уже равнодушно отвернулась и сняла рубашку.

-Господи боже,- задохнулся Хант.- За что мне такое наказание? Тайлер, хватай эту девчонку,- шепнул он, порывшись одной рукой в кармане и передавая ему наручники.

-Шеф, это не самая лу…- начал Сэм, но Хант схватил его за воротник и прошипел ему в лицо:

-Она убьет кого-нибудь.

Сэм моргнул, мысленно соглашаясь с шефом.

-Эм… Сэмми, ты не возражаешь, если я осмотрю тебя?- как можно мягче обратился он к девушке.

-Что мне сделать?- она повернулась, глядя на него пустыми глазами.

-Эм… думаю, будет лучше, если ты ляжешь на кровать,- предложил он. Она подчинилась. – Можешь поднять руки? – она вытянулась в струну и он мгновенно накинул на ее запястья наручники.- Прости, но так будет лучше,- сказал он, отходя. Девушка не сделала ни малейшей попытки освободиться, продолжая лежать неподвижно и смотреть в потолок.

-Шеф, я думаю, что лучше я присмотрю за ней.

-Валяй. Я в офис, потом заеду.

Хант растер грудь и вышел.

Саманта боролась с собой как могла. Она не хотела причинять боль Ханту, но тело ее не слушалось, как будто взбесившись. Мозг и тело существовали разными жизнями, она не могла контролировать себя и была даже благодарна, когда Сэм пристегнул ее к кровати наручниками. Это давало уверенность, что она не причинит больше никому вреда.

Через два часа неподвижного лежания, она заметила, что Сэм задремал в кресле. Весь его вид свидетельствовал о том, что он сильно устал, вымотался, измучился и кто еще знает, какие демоны грызли его ночами. Она повернула голову на бок, заметив в комнате постороннего. Все ее существо кричало о помощи, но она не смогла побороть саму себя, просто глядя на человека. Это был тот самый молодой коп с изуродованным лицом.

Зубы свело, губы не шевелились – Саманта хотела поговорить с ним, попросить помощи, просто хоть что-нибудь сказать.

Она медленно моргнула – он за короткий миг очутился рядом, глядя на нее единственным глазом. Она смотрела на него.

-Помоги, если можешь…- мысленно попросила она, не надеясь, что он услышит.- Я взаперти, помоги мне!

Стук в дверь напугал ее и разбудил Сэма. Коп пропал.

-Уладил все вопросы,- сообщил Хант, входя в комнату.- Оказывается, если начать палить в живую мишень, приходится писать кучу бумажек с объяснениями. Это выматывает,- он достал фляжку и отпил из нее, глядя на девушку, повернувшую голову на звук.- Еще не терпится убить любимого начальника?- поинтересовался он у нее.

У нее дрогнули губы – борьба шла ожесточенная.

-Саманта, ты в порядке?- забеспокоился Сэм, глядя на нее.- Тебе нехорошо?

-По-моему, она пытается что-то сказать,- заметил Хант, не сводя с нее глаз.- Ну же, Джонс, я измотан, так что или говори, или продолжай играть в молчанку, но я пошел спать.

У нее дергался подбородок, она пыталась разлепить губы и стиснутые напряжением зубы – доктор Хорс тоже требовал от нее того же, что и Хант, но это было другое.

-П…- вырвалось у нее.- П… м…

-Саманта?- Сэм нахмурился, глядя на напряженное лицо девушки.- Что? Подскажи, помоги понять,- она моргнула – быстро, стремительно, не отводя напряженного взгляда от лица Ханта.

-П-м-ги…- произнесла она сквозь стиснутые зубы и губы.

-«Помоги»,- понял Сэм.- Шеф, она просит о помощи.

-Сам понял, - Хант сел на кровать.- Говори, что нужно?- он наклонился к ней.

-П-м-ги… к-л-т-к… св-б-д…

-Помочь,- понял Хант.- В чем?

-Кл-т-к… мозг…- шрам от напряжения стал багровым, глаза налились кровью, но Саманта старалась изо всех сил.

-Клетка мозга?- переспросил Сэм. Она мотнула головой.- Клетка? – да.- Мозг?- да. – Мозг… разум? Разум в клетке? Разум в плену? Ты не можешь выбраться?- она быстро заморгала.

-Тайлер, какого черта происходит?- Хант не сводил с нее глаз, но чуть повернул голову к мужчине.

-Она не контролирует мозг, как я понял,- сообщил тот.- Это так, Саманта? – да. – Она просит освободить ее. Сэмми, что сделать? Что нам делать? – он встал близко, коснулся ее руки, скованной наручниками.

Она скосила глаза в сторону, поискала то, что было нужно, чуть дернула подбородком.

-Что? Расческа? Ножи? Кухня? Ванная? – начал перебирать Сэм.

-Розетка,- понял Хант.

-Что?!- испугался Сэм.- Саманта, это самоубийство. Ты хочешь поджарить мозг?

-Мозг… п-р… п-р-гр-з-з-з-к…

-Перезагрузка? – Сэм хлопнул себя по щекам.- Сэмми, это невозможно!

-Насколько велики шансы, что она выживет после этого?- Хант смотрел на девушку тем самым нечитаемым взглядом.

-Джин, нельзя бить током живых людей – сердце может не выдержать!- чуть не закричал Сэм.- Господи, должно же быть что-то еще! Саманта, так нельзя.

-Детка, ты уверена? – Хант всмотрелся ей в глаза.

-П-м-ги…

-Я вызываю скорую с их штуками,- Хант решительно схватил телефонную трубку.

-Джин, это может убить ее!- Сэм накрыл рукой рычаг телефона.

-Тайлер, девчонка уже побывала на том свете,- Хант поднялся на ноги и сгреб Сэма за грудки.- Ты предпочтешь общаться с неконтролируемой опасной убийцей? Или ты станешь держать ее на цепи как дворнягу?

-Ты убьешь ее!

-Сэм!- четко произнесла она, разлепив губы, но снова стиснула их.- П-м-ги!

-Ты слышал?- Хант кивнул на нее.- Я думаю, она знает, что делать.

-Саманта, Сэмми, - Сэм сел с ней рядом, прикоснулся к влажному от пота лице девушки.- Это может тебя убить. Саманта, это… Я не могу!

-Сэм…- прошептала она.- Сэм…

Он смотрел в холодные равнодушные глаза, понимая, что внутри она напрягается ради каждого лишнего звука, выходящего из ее губ. В глазах лопнули сосудики.

-… и этот прибор для запуска сердца!- закончил Хант, швырнув трубку на аппарат.- Едут. Держись, детка,- он сел на кровать, глядя на нее. Она не спускала с него глаз, как будто пыталась сказать все, что хотела, думая, что больше никогда не увидит его.

-Джин…- губы легко разомкнулись, но тут же сжались снова.

-Я здесь. Просто потерпи.

У Сэма затряслись руки.

-Они могут не применить дефибриллятор, Джин.

-Сам сможешь? – тот по-прежнему удерживал девушку взглядом.

-Я? Я не медик и я не могу нести ответственность.

-Ладно, тогда я сам.

-Ты?

-Тайлер, я даже пальцем не прикоснусь к этим штуковинам, но у меня есть власть, если не забыл,- он не глядя достал из кармана полицейский жетон.

-Нельзя живого человека, Джин!- не выдержал Сэм.

-Сэм, заткнись,- тихо приказал Хант.

-Нет, мистер Хант! Это невозможно! Вы представляете себе последствия такого действия?

-Если это спасет человека – мне плевать на все последствия!

-Нет, сэр! Нет и нет!

-Неподчинение инспектору полиции при исполнении служебных обязанностей…

-Сэр, Вы забываетесь!

-Все, что Вы скажете… Тайлер, как там дальше?

-Сэр!

-Короче, встряхните ее и проваливайте на все четыре стороны.

-Нет, и я вынужден буду…

Короткий рык, шепот.

-Шеф, это злоупотребление служебными полномочиями…

-Отвали, Тайлер. Итак? Разберемся по-хорошему или поедем в участок?

-Сэр, это… ладно, хорошо, но меня же посадят в тюрьму, если что-то случится!

-Если НЕ случится, я тебя убью.

-Сэр, пожалуйста…

-Джин... Джин, не надо, это опасно!

-Тайлер, помолчи, наконец!

-Мэм, Вы точно уверены, что это единственное, что может помочь?

-Джин… Сэм… п-м-ги-т-т-те…

-Думаю, что цыпа хочет сказать, что она согласна. Боже, дай мне сил…- Хант опрокинул в себя содержимое фляжки, даже не поморщившись, протянул вторую коллеге. Сэм взял фляжку и поднес к бескровным губам.

-Господь милосердный…- прошептал он, глядя, как подготавливают аппарат.

Конечно, пришлось везти девушку в больницу – в машине скорой помощи не оказалось дефибрилляторов, что и следовало ожидать. Закованную в наручники Саманту как опасную преступницу охраняли Джин и Сэм.

-Вы точно уверены, мэм?- в последний раз спросил врач.

-Да делай уже!- не выдержал Хант.

-Х-хорошо,- кивнул тот.- Даю двести.

-Чисто!- отозвалась медсестра.

Саманту тряхнуло, но она не произнесла ни звука.

-Сэмми?- Сэм взглянул на нее.- Повышайте до четырехсот,- сказал он на ее немой ледяной взгляд.- Сэмми, держись.

Хант отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на истязания живой женщины, и без того перенесшей клиническую смерть и операцию.

-Четыреста!

-Чисто!

Ее тряхнуло так, что она потеряла сознание, оказавшись во тьме.

-Остановка сердца! Адреналин! – донеслось до ее сознания откуда-то сбоку.

-Мы ее теряем!- раздался второй голос с другой стороны.- Еще адреналин! Четыреста! Пульс есть! Сердечный ритм восстанавливается!

Ее потянуло куда-то, но она старалась удержаться на месте. Из темноты вышел молодой коп с изуродованным лицом.

-Помоги мне уйти и остаться!- крикнула она ему.- Не отдавай меня им! Просто помоги остаться там, где я нужнее!

Она не знала, куда хочет идти, продолжая бороться с собой и странной силой, тянущей ее в сторону.

-Ты добился этого!- услышала она голос Сэма.- Доволен?

-Детка…- едва слышный шепот.

-Джин! Джин, помоги мне!- закричала она.- Я не хочу в больницу! Не хочу кому! Не хочу паралич! Помоги мне, Джин!

-Шестьсот!

-Чисто!

-Пульс приходит в норму, давление тоже… - ее с силой рвануло из темноты в другую сторону.

-Кома! – раздался снова голос.- Она в глубокой коме, но она жива… Саманта-а-а-а…

-Джин…- прошептала она.- Джин, помоги мне, не бросай… только не туда… не бросай…

Сильные руки подхватили ее, лицо ощутило прикосновение грубой шерсти и жар тела, ноздри уловили запах виски, сигарет, пота, одеколона, металлический едва уловимый запах страха.

-Ты молодец, Джонс! Ты просто чудо!- шептал знакомый голос. – Док, все нормально? С ней точно все нормально?

Она обхватила его за шею, едва не душа в объятиях.

-Положите ее, пожалуйста,- услышала она голос врача.- Мэм, я только послушаю Ваше сердце,- пообещал тот.

Груди коснулось что-то холодное.

-Странно, вы привезли ее с замедленным сердцебиением, но теперь действительно стало все нормально,- заметил врач.

-Домой,- попросила она.- Сэм, где ты? – перед глазами все было мутным, неясным.

-Ты в порядке?- ее плеч коснулась рука.

-Голова кружится, но я в порядке. Плохо вижу, но это пройдет. Они снова потеряли меня, Сэм,- она улыбнулась.- Сэм, спасибо, что согласился. Джин, я перед тобой в долгу.

-Мы давно квиты, детка,- послышалось сбоку.- Господи Иисусе, я вспотел как девственница перед брачной ночью,- выдохнул он и, судя по звуку, приложился к фляжке.

-Сэм…- она обняла друга так крепко, что он охнул.- Господи, я чуть с ума не сошла!

-Куда уж больше,- заворчал Хант.

Она улыбалась, обнимая друга, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и не желая отпустить ни на миг.

-Точно она нормальна, док? – поинтересовался Хант.- А, черт, о чем я! Когда это с Джонс было что-то нормальное!

-Я тебя обожаю, Джин,- совершенно искренне произнесла она.- Я люблю тебя, Сэм,- шепнула она другу на ухо.

-Я тоже тебя люблю, Саманта,- ответил он.- Пойдем домой.

Это было довольно странно – она сидела на заднем сидении Кортины, смотрела на двух мужчин впереди себя и улыбалась совершенно счастливой улыбкой, как будто в ее жизни не было ни комы, ни странного запертого состояния внутри тела, ни полугодия паралича, ни сразу трех смертей… или двух как минимум в одном мире и короткого замыкания в другом. Зрение вернулось быстрее, чем они доехали до…

-Нельсон!- она выскочила из машины и первой рванула в паб. – Нельсон! – и было наплевать на посетителей, в шоке уставившихся на бледную девушку с тонким багровым шрамом во всю щеку, подбежавшую к бармену и обнявшую его.

-Боже мой, леди! – растрогался тот.- Чем скромный бармен вызвал такую реакцию?

-Я тебя обожаю, мой друг!- шепнула она, чмокнув его в щеку.- Я просто обожаю тебя!

-Леди…- темнокожий мужчина смущенно улыбнулся.- Право же…

-Нельсон, леди – самого лучшего из твоих запасов,- по-королевски распорядился зашедший Хант.- И руки прочь от этой цыпочки, парень!- беззлобно пригрозил он.

-Мэм!- воскликнул выскочивший на голос начальника Крис из соседнего помещения, где шла игра в дартс.

-Крис!- Саманта широко улыбнулась, отчего шрам стал почти черным.- Господи, мой спаситель!

Парень порозовел.

-Я обожаю тебя! Я просто всех обожаю!- сообщила она.

-Та-а-ак,- протянул Хант.- Если не убийства, то повальная любовь как у этих гребаных хиппи. Детка, припрешься в офис вся в цветах - обещаю, что спущу твои штаны и выпорю прилюдно.

-Я приду голой,- пообещала она, улыбнувшись.- А потом мы всем отделом устроим римскую оргию.

-Боже мой!- Хант закатил глаза.- Эй, парни!- гаркнул он. Из соседнего помещения вышел едва ли не весь отдел во главе с Реем.- Есть тост - за возвращение занозы в моей заднице! За тебя, Джонс!- он поднял кружку пива. Мужчины расхватали кружки со стойки. Саманта подняла бокал белого вина.

-За Джонс!

-За Джонс!

-С возвращением, Джонс!- раздались голоса со всех сторон.

-За тебя, Саманта!- Сэм обнял ее.

-Тайлер, руки прочь от цыпочки – к тебе это тоже относится!- так же беззлобно гаркнул Хант на друга.- С возвращением, детка!- он коснулся кружкой ее бокала.- А теперь устроим грязную оргию и я покажу всем, что я вожак этого прайда, что я выбиваю сто восемьдесят в дартс!- он поставил кружку на стойку и прошел в соседнюю комнату.

-Ты точно в порядке?- Сэм все-таки обнял ее за плечи, проводив взглядом шефа.

-В полном,- она кивнула и обхватила его за талию.- Это было очень тяжелое время, но я справилась. Я пришла к тебе, к нему,- она кивнула на соседний зал, где раздался дружный рев восторженных голосов.- Я слышала, что мне говорили. Я была в аду, но я вернулась. Это хоть и не рай, но мне здесь нравится. И здесь есть ты, Джин, Крис, Энни, Рей, прокуренный отдел, виски и кошмарная работа.

-У тебя был такой вид, когда ты приехала, что я испугался, что ты умерла и воскресла.

-Наверное, так и было, только воскресла я не до конца. Теперь все хорошо, но у меня есть одно незавершенное дело. Однажды я исчезну насовсем, Сэм,- она согнала улыбку с лица.- Это… я так думаю, что я должна буду исчезнуть. Нет, не бойся, все будет хорошо, я постараюсь справиться и успеть отправить тебя домой, но если нет… Сэм, я должна буду сделать то, для чего я вернулась так или иначе.

-Сэмми, ты меня пугаешь,- напрягся он.- Что стряслось?

-Я… Сэм, только ради бога, не бойся, не отговаривай меня и не переживай! Я… я вернулась, чтобы отомстить, чтобы закончить начатое, чтобы… чтобы убить одного человека.

-Что?! – он едва не отшатнулся.

-Сэм, это решено,- быстро заговорила она.- Я никогда не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни кому-то еще, но есть человек, он чистое зло, я пострадала из-за него, я попала в больницу, я умирала, я умерла. Сэм, я была мертва, но я вернулась. И я жажду мести, Сэм.

Сэм сглотнул.

-Ты же не… - он покосился на соседний зал.

-Джин замечательный человек, он просто потрясающий. Не бойся за него. Пока я была в больнице, я смогла разобраться с собой. У нас ничего не выйдет. У нас никогда бы ничего не вышло и к счастью, он даже не взглянет в мою сторону, тем более теперь, когда я ударила его…

-Ты и раньше его не гладила,- машинально ответил Сэм.

-Нет, это другое. Нет чувств. Не до этого. Сэм, у меня есть дело, я должна найти человека и убить его, прежде чем он сломает мне жизнь в будущем.

-Это… - он снова сглотнул.- Это же не?..- он снова покосился на другой зал.

-Джин? Нет! Нет, Сэм, конечно, нет! Я никогда не причиню ему вреда. Это другой человек. Сэм, я должна его найти, мне нужно добраться до него раньше, чем он сможет кому-нибудь навредить. Если я исправлю ошибку здесь, в прошлом, я исправлю ее и в будущем, ты же понимаешь.

-Тебе помочь?

-Нет. Это личное. Это слишком личное. И… я могу попросить тебя никому не говорить об этом разговоре?

-Конечно.

-Хорошо.

Она перевела дух, отпила вина.

-Кстати, кто притащил в мою квартиру монстра с настроечной таблицей и этой девочкой с клоуном?- спросила она.

-Шеф. Накрыли нелегальную поставку телевизоров, и он решил позаимствовать один для тебя.

-Для чего? Я же не смотрю телевизор, потому и продала тот.

-Это новинка по меркам этого времени. Дорогое удовольствие, а шеф… он переживал. Не показывал внешне, но я точно знаю, что его грызла совесть.

-Ему не положено иметь совесть, или он станет не Джином Хантом, а кем-то другим.

-Возможно.

-А кто привез мне новые вещи?

-Он же.

-Что, и нижнее белье?

-Что?

-Это явно не то, что я покупала. У меня такого не было – это слишком… современное. Я имею в виду как будто из будущего. Ладно, ты же мальчик, откуда тебе знать о нижнем белье девочек.

-Я понял. Я бы сам купил, но я постоянно был чем-то занят. Прости, что не навещал – шеф дергал меня, как будто я марионетка. То слежка, то паб, то убийства, то паб и так без конца. Я даже не знаю, когда я успевал поспать и поесть.

-Это было тяжелое время для всех нас, Сэм. Думаю, теперь станет полегче. Нет, не то, чтобы совсем полегче – ты его слышал, я его любимая мозоль и заноза в заднице…

-Эй, это моя прерогатива!

-Меня он ненавидит больше!

-Он переживал за тебя! Не думаю, что такой как Хант был бы способен так же переживать из-за меня.

-А из-за Рея?

-Даже ухом не повел – постоянно говорил, что Рей – настоящий мужик, не нюня и не девчонка.

-И это после взрыва бомбы ИРА?!

-Ты ждала от него заботы и чай в палату?

-Ну… он и со мной не слишком церемонится, но я знаю, что это определенно проявление заботы. Он все-таки человек, Сэм. Просто человек, хоть и сильный духом.

-Ты его разлюбила?

Она ответила не сразу.

-Не в этом дело, Сэм. Просто я осознала, что нет смысла в чувствах. Джон ушел, а Джин… я бы очень хотела, но зачем понапрасну мучить себя? Он уже отказал мне и не раз, он отказал мне даже тогда, когда хотел сам. По-моему, это ответ на мои вопросы. Он не хочет, а теперь и не захочет и я даже уверена, что если что-то где-то пошевелится, он завяжет это в узелок. Он сильный человек, Сэм, у него полно тараканов в голове, и я не уверена, что столкнись кто с ними – он бы остался в живых. Вдруг, они плотоядные?

Сэм улыбнулся.

-Значит, одиночка?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

-Так будет лучше. Не хочу снова пять лет мучиться. Хватит с меня боли. А как ты с Энни?

-Кино. Больше пока ничего.

-И на День святого Валентина ничего?

Он порозовел.

-Ясно,- улыбнулась девушка.- А...- она кивнула в сторону другого зала.

-Ему прислали коробку конфет и какую-то записку. Прости, Саманта, я спрашивал не просто так,- он поник.

-Все нормально,- она сжала волю в кулак.- Он видный мужчина и это его мир. И вокруг него постоянно крутятся красотки из тех, что ты видел на Рождество.

-Ты точно в порядке, Саманта?

-В полном,- она отпила из бокала, держа независимый вид.

Сэм заметил мгновенное изменение настроения подруги, хотя она все так же мило улыбалась ему. Она не учла одного – если она не была копом, он им был и он умел подмечать изменения в людях.

Впрочем, она так и не научилась лгать.


	31. Chapter 31

Он стоял рядом – она могла бы почувствовать его дыхание, если бы он дышал. Каркали вороны, светили звезды, скрипел флюгер и выстрел… он прозвучал настолько громко, что она пронзительно закричала.

-Нет!

Он по-прежнему стоял рядом – тот коп с изуродованным лицом, мертвый, несчастный, одинокий.

-Что? Что ты хочешь? Ты приходишь постоянно, но молчишь, что я должна сделать? Помоги мне понять тебя. Это помощь или ты ждешь, когда я оступлюсь? Или просишь о помощи сам? Просто помоги мне понять тебя и я все сделаю. Ты помог мне выбраться сюда, я помогу тебе, но я не понимаю тебя. Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь? Зачем ты здесь?

Он отошел в темноту, растворился в ней, в сверкающем звездном небе.

-Подожди! Постой! Пожалуйста, не бросай меня!

В небе вспыхнула надпись «Magic».

-Магия? Причем здесь магия? Это шутка? Что это? Причем здесь волшебство? Эй!

-Джонс!- раздался мощный рык. Она взвизгнула и проснулась.

-Что?

-Что?! Мы, блин, здесь торчим четвертый час, а она сладко спит!

-Да, прости, шеф,- она проморгалась.- Просто…

-Просто что?- на нее недоуменно воззрились лучистые глаза Ханта.- Когда уже ты окончательно разберешься со всеми своими феями? Мне хватает Дороти.

-Отвали,- отмахнулся Сэм.

-Эй!- возмутился Хант.- Субординация, Тайлер, а то вымою рот с мылом!

-Шеф, в самом деле – задолбал с этими прозвищами,- поморщилась Саманта.- Я пытаюсь понять какого черта я здесь делаю, как мне помочь другу и тому копу, а тут начальник с непомерным эго, размером с лунный кратер.

-Я сейчас покраснею от смущения,- сообщил Хант.- О каком копе ты трещишь?

-О… понятия не имею. И вообще, я не подписывалась на торчание в консервной банке с двумя мужиками в течение четырех часов подряд без возможности размять ноги. Какого черта я не могла бы работать под прикрытием там?- она кивнула на девушек, стоявших на дороге.

-Джонс, я понимаю: трудная молодость, поиск приключений на свою задницу, адреналин и все такое, - начал Хант.- Я даже понимаю похвальное рвение угодить любимому начальнику и надеть самую короткую из твоих юбок, но чтобы трахаться с отребьем и рисковать репутацией! Что я еще о тебе не знаю, цыпа?

-Поверь, тебе лучше не знать – спокойнее будешь спать,- мрачно ответила она на отповедь.- Так, все, или ты признаешь, что я коп, но я работаю самостоятельно, сдавая тебе бумажки, или я прямо сейчас выхожу из машины и направляю стопы домой или туда.

Хант обернулся к ней.

-Джонс, я сейчас нагну тебя на колено и отшлепаю так, что будешь звать мамочку. Прекращай свои капризы и сиди!

-Детский сад, блин! Твои мокрые фантазии о моей заднице – это вчерашний день, а я задолбалась торчать здесь двое суток подряд без движения! Я уже имела возможность целыми днями лежать на койке в больнице, а теперь мне нужно движение, мне нужно, в конце концов, вернуться в форму!

-Знаешь, мне не хватало этого стона, когда ты была в больнице, но стоило тебе появиться, как у меня постоянно болит голова и хочется отправить тебя обратно.

-Еще раз так скажешь – познакомлю с моей лучшей подругой.

-С кем? Со Спящей красавицей? С Тинкербелл?

-С пяткой!

-Вы заткнетесь?- не выдержал Сэм.- Господи боже, вы как будто муж и жена!

-О да, Джесси, а ты, я так понимаю, наша дочка!

-Ну началось! Боже, в чем я провинилась, и за что ты наказал меня двумя мужиками-копами?

-Наказал?! Детка, я так и думал, что ты одна из этих новомодных цыпочек, торчащих от грязных игр.

-Слушай ты, надутый, чванливый, наглый, невыносимый сексист…

-Я секси, на остальное мне пофигу.

-Ты болван, а я торчу здесь вторую ночь и впустую трачу время!

-И куда торопишься, детка? На свидание с Питером Пэном?

-Нет. Предпочитаю капитана Крюка, ты, любитель Мэри Поппинс.

-Заткнитесь оба! Шеф, Саманта, вы когда-нибудь уже выясните все свои отношения?

-Отвали, Тайлер!

-Не суйся, Сэм!

-Истеричка!

-Алкоголик!

-Тощая курица!

-Педик!

-Заткнитесь, ну пожалуйста!

-Ты, тощая подружка тощей девочки из Гайда!

-Эй, не смей оскорблять Сэма, потный засранец! Я таких как ты пачками по утрам на вилку нанизывала!

-Я таких как ты ночами по дюжине имел!

-А потом они тебя – страпонами, говнюк!

-О, господи… у меня уже во рту пересохло…

-Первая дельная мысль, Глэдис! Сворачиваем слежку и дуем в паб. Ты, нервная ненормальная девочка-мальчик, ухватись покрепче, пока ветром не сдуло!

-Ухвати себя за мошонку, индюк, а потом засунь свою голову в свою же задницу. Шевели шинами и отвези меня домой! У меня утром пробежка, а я всю ночь не спала.

-Не считая трех часов в моей малышке.

-Твоя малышка не имеет даже автоматической коробки передач, так что мой байк твою малышку на раз сделает.

-Какой еще гребаной автоматической коробки передач? Джонс, тебя в больнице били по голове или твой папа тебя бросил в младенчестве, чем нанес травму мозгов?

-Останови свою гребаную машину, Хант,- Саманта впервые за все время приказала таким жестким тоном.

-Что? Сдурела?

-Я выбью стекла, если не остановишь,- повысила она голос.

-Да что с тобой, Джонс? – Кортина припарковалась на дороге.

-Повернись и скажи мне в глаза про моего отца,- холодно сказала она, буравя его затылок тяжелым взглядом.

Тот повернулся.

-Джонс, меня достали твои…

-Повтори про моего отца,- перебила она.

-Саманта…- Сэм повернулся к ней.- Шеф, ты на этот раз перегнул палку.

-Не перегнул, он напомнил мне, зачем я здесь,- не согласилась с другом она.

Хант приподнял бровь.

-Спасибо скажешь потом, а теперь можно уже ехать в паб?

-Без меня,- она открыла дверь машины, выходя на улицу и снимая пальто.- Сэм, забрось ко мне потом, хорошо? Хоть я и не в спортивном, но хочу немного размяться.

-Э… ладно,- согласился Тайлер.

Саманта кинула пальто на заднее сидение, не особенно заботясь о его состоянии и захлопнула дверь.

-Ты что-нибудь понял? – Сэм повернулся к Ханту.

-Очередная блажь, каких у нее по сотне на дню,- отмахнулся тот.

-Ты ее задел.

-Я к ней пальцем не прикоснулся, хотя видит бог – очень бы хотел выпороть эту своенравную девчонку. Все, хватит на сегодня нотаций, Тайлер, едем в паб, а потом по домам. Ах ты, черт!- он отшатнулся от темного силуэта, мелькнувшего перед лобовым стеклом.- На кой черт ей вообще мотоцикл, если она носится с такой скоростью?

Сэм вгляделся вдаль – Саманта бежала не легким спортивным бегом, не для удовольствия, а как будто кого-то догоняя.

-Странно для пробежки,- заметил он.

Хант уже не дослушал, нажав газ, догоняя и перегоняя бегунью.

Февраль в Манчестере наконец-то закончился, наступил март.

Сэм все чаще мучился кошмарами по ночам, работал на пределе сил. Саманта же, напротив, была полна энергии и иногда казалось, что офис начинал бурлить от одного ее присутствия. Сэм понятия не имел, что у нее за отношения с Хантом, но вроде бы она избавилась от влечения к нему и вроде бы даже начала вливаться в команду целиком и полностью.

Затишье первого дня марта расслабило офис. Крис дремал, накрывшись газетой, Рей принимал ультрафиолетовые ванны под настольной лампой, жуя неизменную жвачку, Энни пропадала в архиве вместе с Сэмом, Саманта задрала ноги на стол и упражнялась в стрельбе жеваной бумагой по мухам на потолке, Хант в своем кабинете приканчивал третью порцию мороженого и заканчивал десятую партию в дартс.

Звонок в его кабинете едва ли расшевелил сонное царство. Через минуту он вышел, уже надевая пальто.

-Подъем, девочки! Нашли труп на причале 2. Тайлер! Где черти носят этого тощего педика?

-В архиве с Картрайт, шеф,- сообщил немедленно проснувшийся Рей.

-Ясно, - Хант оглядел команду и остановил взгляд на единственной из девушек в офисе.- Джонс, поднимай свою задницу и дуй в машину. Раз этот Нэнси-мальчик с Нэнси-девочкой заняты воркованием, делами займешься ты.

-Они заняты сортировкой документов, но тебе, я так понимаю, это не интересно,- Саманта сняла ноги со стола и с хрустом потянулась, выпятив грудь. Хант приподнял обе брови, Крис высунул нос из-за газеты, Рей сглотнул.

-Джонс, прекрати демонстрировать свои сиськи при всех!- заявил Хант, хватая ее пальто и кидая ей.- Можешь делать это в моем кабинете,- добавил он, прижав ее около двери.

-Размечтался,- фыркнула она, протискиваясь между ним и дверью.

Кортина неслась как шикарная бронзовая молния по раздолбанным дорогам. Саманта совершенно искренне наслаждалась и поездкой, хотя ей было совершенно безразлично куда именно они направляются, и машиной, и скоростью, и водителем с его талантом гонщика, и даже солнцем, светившим с неба.

-Джонс, ты когда-нибудь закончишь витать в облаках с розовыми пони и феями?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Отвали – у меня редкая минута абсолютного блаженства. Обычно это заканчивается глобальными катастрофами, так что я привыкла ценить то, что дает мне жизнь.

Она прищурилась на солнце.

-Ты выглядишь так, как будто замышляешь большую гадость и не хочешь делиться планами,- заметил он.

-От нечего делать, решила стать новым Мессией.

-Учти, с предыдущим вышло не ахти.

-О, значит, со мной станет еще хуже.

-Оптимистично, мне нравится.

-Мне – не особо, но я не против.

Он вырулил на причал, лихо закрутив машину – Саманта взвизгнула от восхищения.

-Что нового, Прайв?- крикнул Хант, выйдя из машины и подходя к патрульным.

-Нашли час назад, сэр,- ответил тот.

Саманта наклонилась над телом.

-Следов крови нет. Вы его не двигали?

-Нет, мэм. Так и лежит, как нашли.

-Оцепите участок и вызовите криминалистов, - распорядилась она.

-Оцепить? Весь причал, мэм?

-Город,- огрызнулась она.- Чтобы наверняка. Пару футов, дорогуша, этого вполне достаточно.

Хант наблюдал за ней, но не вмешиваясь.

-Но на что мы будем вешать ограждения, мэм?

-На себя,- она отошла к краю причала, вглядевшись в воду.

-Профи,- рядом появился Хант.- Коротко и четко. Быстро учишься, Джонс, это обнадеживает.

-Мой учитель сгорел бы от стыда, узнав о таком обучении,- ответила она.- Труп вытащили из воды и притащили на землю. Кто-то пытался замести следы и скорее всего мы не найдем ни отпечатков, ни зацепок. У нас есть команда водолазов?

-Что?- не понял тот.

-Чтобы прошерстить дно хотя бы на пару-тройку футов в длину.

-Дно? Бога ради, Джонс, у нас есть все, только я никак не дозвонюсь Гудвину, чтобы прислал летающий домик и спасительницу Элли. Обратись к Дороти.

-Как знаешь.

Она не стала развивать тему дальше.

Отчаянный визг испугал ее.

-Джин!- она указала на что-то темное, плывущее в воде, что-то небольшое, визжащее, как…

-Это собака,- равнодушно пожал плечами мужчина.

-Собака? Это щенок! Джин, он утонет! Его надо выловить!

-Совсем спятила? Лезть в холодную воду ради какой-то блохастой твари?!

-Джин, пожалуйста, он же утонет!

-Тебе надо – ты и лезь.

Она вздрогнула всем телом, но не ответила.

-Ну что еще?- не выдержал он.

-Я не могу…- с отчаянием произнесла она.

-Не можешь что?

-Вода… я не могу… туда… я не умею…

-Ты что – боишься воды?- он подошел к самому краю, глядя на барахтающегося щенка.

-Я не умею плавать, я боюсь водоемов.

-Джонс, ты меня в гроб загонишь своими талантами – ты дерешься, как мужик, ты поешь, как соловей, одеваешься как шлюха, и при этом не умеешь ни готовить, ни плавать?!

-Я чуть не утонула в детстве и с тех пор не могу заставить себя отойти от берега дальше, чем на шаг в глубину,- она пропустила его слова мимо ушей, глядя на щенка.- Джин, пожалуйста!- обернулась она к нему, ухватив за пальто.- Я сделаю, что захочешь, только спаси его!

Язвительные слова уже готовы были сорваться с губ мужчины, но он не стал добивать, глядя ей в глаза.

-Ладно, но учти, ты сама предложила,- он снял пальто, начал расстегивать пиджак, передавая вещи девушке.- Что? Там мокро, а я потом замерзну.

-Я согрею,- рассеянно пообещала она, глядя на несчастное животное, выбивающееся из сил – течение относило его дальше от берега.

Оставшись в брюках и рубашке, босиком, Джин подошел к краю причала и нырнул. Вынырнув, он выпалил гневную тираду, включающую в себя температуру воды, всех друзей человечества, Саманту и ее половые отношения с собственным мозгом. Тем не менее, он мощными гребками поплыл к ушедшему под воду щенку и нырнул снова.

-Держись!- сама не зная кому пожелала Саманта.

Голова мужчины показалась над водой, потом голова отчаянно барахтающегося и визжащего щенка.

-Джонс, я тебя заставлю выгладить мне всю одежду, вычистить весь дом и весь офис!- пообещал Хант, подплывая к берегу и ловким движением закидывая собаку на сушу.

-Все, что угодно, мой герой,- она улыбнулась, глядя, как щенок отряхивается и скулит от холода.

-Там чертовски холодно,- мужчина снял промокшую рубашку и выжал ее, надев пиджак прямо на такую же мокрую майку. Не став особо заботиться по поводу брюк, он натянул носки и надел ботинки, после чего закутался в пальто и пошел к машине.

Саманта сняла свое пальто и сгребла мокрого щенка в спасительное тепло.

-Джин, можно я его принесу в офис?- попросила она, сев в машину.

-Это мокрое чудовище в мой офис?! Убери его отсюда немедленно, он мне всю машину загадит!

-Джин, он замерз, ему нужно тепло и еда,- просила она.- Я позабочусь о нем, просто мне нужно время и место. Джин, это овчарка – таких собак не бросают в воду. Скорее всего это пес того мужчины,- она кивнула на труп.

Хант с тяжким вздохом повернулся к ней, взглянул на притихшего пса.

-Ты ненормальная, ты знаешь? – сказал он спокойно.- Заставляешь меня лезть в ледяную воду ради паршивой дворняжки, потом воркуешь с ним так, как будто это твой младенец, а потом еще просишь притащить его на работу? Лучше бы пожалела меня – накормила, согрела,- он достал фляжку и опрокинул в себя ее содержимое.- Холод собачий!- заявил он.- Ладно, черт с тобой, поехали,- сжалился он.- Но держи эту тварь от меня подальше.

-Я тебя обожаю!- совершенно счастливо сказала Саманта, пристегиваясь. На немой укор Ханта она пояснила:- Ради безопасности машины.

Тот вздохнул и дал газу.

Щенка временно поселили в камере, дали объедков и теплой воды.

Энни и Сэм, разобравшие часть архива, пришли посмотреть на новичка в команде.

-Немецкая овчарка,- сказал Сэм.- Кто мог бы выбросить такого красавца в воду?

-А у меня в детстве был лабрадор,- сказала Энни, играя со щенком.- Эмилия, очень ласковая.

-Моя мама держала такого вот немца,- сказала Саманта, присаживаясь около щенка.- Она сказала, что ей его принес брат, а он сказал, что ему его подарили. Моя бабушка восприняла такую породу в штыки, но пес был очень умным, преданным, а когда появилась я, он стал мне нянькой и лучшим другом. Мама назвала его Квазар.

-Квазар? Странное имя для собаки,- заметил Сэм.

-Она хотела назвать его Астро, но брат не позволил. Сказал, что это не годится для такой породы. Имя должно быть сильным.

-А что такое квазар? – спросила Энни.- Звучит как-то странно, как будто угрожающе.

-Нечто очень сильное, смертельно опасное, яркое, но необычайно красивое,- не стала углубляться в дебри Саманта.

-Ему подходит, за исключением опасности,- улыбнулся Сэм.

-Он был самым смелым псом, он спас мне жизнь,- не согласилась Саманта.- Мне было четыре, когда мы поехали с мамой на пляж. В общем… я умела плавать, не то, что сейчас… я заплыла слишком далеко, меня относило течением, а Квазар бросился в воду, спас меня.

Сэм молча обнял ее за плечи, понимая боль.

-Он погиб после этого, хотя был молодым псом. Пропорол лапу о какую-то корягу на дне, началось загноение… дядя Джон не смог его спасти. Этот малыш так похож на моего Квазара!

-Эй, любители блохастых!- громко окликнул троицу Хант.- Вы работать вообще собираетесь? У нас тут полиция, а не приют.

Пес гавкнул.

-Вот она благодарность за спасение этой шкуры,- поморщился тот, но щенок подошел к нему и ткнулся лбом в его ногу.- Отвали, блохастый! – завопил Хант, но трое копов увидели лукавую улыбку, зарождающуюся на его губах. Чтобы не показаться сентиментальным, Хант отодвинул ногой собаку – осторожно, чтобы не отдавить тому лапы, и вышел из камеры.- Джонс, если нагадит – убирать будешь сама!- предупредил он на прощание.- И за работу, детки! Хоп-хоп!- он похлопал в ладоши.

Через два часа в офис ворвался Сэм.

-Саманта, тебе это не понравится!- с порога предупредил он. Та вскочила.

-Что?

Хант высунулся из своего кабинета.

-Что еще, Тайлер?

-Есть свидетель того, что произошло на причале. С ним поработал наш художник,- он протянул шефу листок бумаги. Саманта немедленно оказалась рядом.

-Ты шутишь!- она обернулась к Сэму.

-Старый знакомый, - Хант взглянул на девушку.- По машинам!

-Нет нужды,- остановил Сэм.- Он сам пришел.

-Пошли-ка, поболтаем,- Хант сделал шаг, но резко остановился – перед ним злющей фурией встала Джонс.

-Тронешь его хоть пальцем - сломаю руку!- пригрозила она.

-Не знал, что у тебя любовь к тощим прыщавым мальчишкам,- он отодвинул ее в сторону и вышел из офиса. Саманта и Сэм рванули следом.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс!- невесело улыбнулся парень, узнав девушку.- Рад видеть Вас. Мэм, что у Вас с лицом?

-Игры с ублюдками,- Хант с размаху сел на стул в Бюро находок.- Итак, скажи мне, какого черта ты крутился около трупа, пока эта твоя защитница не начала нудеть,- он кивнул на Сэма.

-Я не крутился, сэр,- Джон Симм вздохнул.

-Джонни, не бойся, говори как есть,- попросила Саманта.

-Может ты его еще грудью покормишь?- покосился на нее Хант.

-Отвали,- окрысилась Саманта.

-Я был там с парнями,- начал Джон.- Знаете, ничего криминального, просто развлекались.

-Ну да, легкие наркотики, тяжелые последствия,- вставил Хант.

-Нет, сэр!- воскликнул парень.- Просто гуляли, тусовались.

-Подростки,- понимающе кивнул Сэм.

-После занятий приходили туда, просто сидели на краю причала, любовались водой,- Саманта судорожно сглотнула, вспомнив ощущение бездны под ногами и толщи воды над головой.- Мы услышали всплеск, а потом крик. Парни испугались, побежали, а я остался,- он шмыгнул носом.- Это же человек, он явно не умел плавать, захлебывался.

-Он звал на помощь?- встряла Саманта.

-Нет, мэм. Он вскрикнул только раз – когда упал в воду, но потом только молча барахтался.

-И что дальше?- перебил Хант, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Я знаю, что мог сам утонуть, но это человек, он тонул, а я… я нырнул и постарался его спасти.

-Так трогательно, что я сейчас расплачусь,- поморщился Хант.

-Заткнись,- очень тихо попросила Саманта.- Что потом, Джон?

-Он вел себя как-то странно, кричал, чтобы я отпустил его, но я тащил его к берегу.

-Самоубийца?- приподнял бровь Сэм.

-Я не знаю, сэр, я просто плыл и старался дотянуть его до берега. Но он был сильнее, он дрался со мной. Я выпустил его из рук почти у берега, он практически сразу пошел на дно. Я нырнул, поднял его, дотащил до берега, но он уже не дышал. Я только хотел спасти его!- темные глаза парня плескались отчаянием.

-Почему ты не вызвал скорую?- спросил Сэм, но тут же осекся – не то время, нет мобильников, нет курсов оказания первой помощи. Гиблое дело – парень даже не знал, как откачать воду из утопленника.

-Я растерялся, я даже испугался,- Джон пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.- Я сбежал, никому ничего не сказав. Даже маме. Мэм,- он обратился к Саманте,- у меня проблемы?

-Не думаю, сынок,- Хант вытянул губы трубочкой.- Хвалю за смелость, за то, что пришел в полицию сам. А теперь детектив Тайлер примет у тебя заявление, а я отойду поболтать с твоей крестной феей,- он сгреб под локоть Саманту и оттащил ее в сторону.

-Ты ему поверил?- не поверила она.

-Джонс, еще ни один ублюдок не приперся к копам сдаваться добровольно,- зашептал тот.- Если бы так было, я бы сидел на каком-нибудь курорте и грел задницу под солнышком. Твой юнец – гребаный герой, если так, но я бы ни пенни не дал за его слова, если бы не это,- он вытащил из нагрудного кармана листок бумаги и протянул девушке.

-Заключение патологоанатома. Так быстро! – она пробежалась глазами по строчкам.- Квалифицировали как несчастный случай? Кто ты и куда ты дел моего шефа, которого я обожала?

-Лизать мой зад будешь потом, а пока забирай своего мальчишку и дай ему пинка от меня.

Она отошла, но Хант снова задержал ее.

-Вот еще что, Белоснежка,- сказал он приглушенно.- Помнится, ты обещала сделать для меня кое-что?

-Да, что угодно,- кивнула она.

-Доверяй мне,- он наклонился к ее губам и тут же отошел к Джону и Сэму.

-И все?- обиделась она, недоумевая странности желания.

-Ну вот, все в порядке,- Сэм забрал листок у Джона и обернулся к шефу.

-Слушай, парень,- обратился к юноше Хант,- а не слышал ли ты лая собаки, пока занимался водными процедурами?

-Да, сэр,- кивнул тот.- Мне показалось, что я слышал собаку где-то в здании причала. Это что-то важное?

-Нет,- Хант достал сигареты и закурил.- Кстати, что скажешь насчет щенка? У нас тут совершенно случайно…- он бросил уничтожающий взгляд на подошедшую девушку,-…завелась одна блохастая псина. Детектив Джонс уверяет, что пес добротный, породистый. Что скажешь?

-Сэр, я бы… я просто не знаю, что сказать,- улыбнулся Джон.

-Просто скажи, что избавишь управление от этого засранца,- Хант положил ладонь на узкое плечо паренька.

-Конечно, сэр! – воодушевился тот.- С радостью! Алиса давно мечтает о собаке!

-Мама…- прошептала Саманта.

Сэм молча коснулся ее руки, как бы говоря – держи себя в руках, хоть это и сложно.

-Пошли, парень,- Хант открыл двери комнаты и вышел.

Щенок заливался счастливым щенячьим визгом при виде своего спасителя и юноши. Хант брезгливо отошел в сторонку, увидел лужу на полу камеры и красноречиво взглянул на Джонс. Но та смотрела только на парня и щенка. Последний уже успел облизать своего нового хозяина в лицо.

-Все, выметайтесь оба,- Хант дернул подбородком.- Здесь еще прибирать после этого рассадника блох.

-Алиса будет счастлива!- сообщил Джон, обнимая собаку.

-Как назовешь?- спросил Сэм, теребя щенка по загривку – пес лизнул его в руку.

-Не знаю. Алиса любит звезды, так что думаю, это будет что-то вроде Меркурия, Астро… не знаю… может быть Гало.

-А как тебе Квазар?- вдруг спросил Хант.

-Квазар? – задумался Джон. Саманта едва не открыла рот от услышанного – Хант не стал язвить, не произнес ни единой злобной реплики и даже вспомнил, как она называла щенка! – Красиво. Это тоже что-то звездное?

-Это имя для самого сильного, самого благородного, смелого пса,- заверила Саманта молоденького дядю.- Однажды он спасет чью-то жизнь, как спасли и его собственную.

-Квазар,- повторил Джон. Пес гавкнул.- Спасибо, сэр, спасибо мэм,- он кивнул Ханту и Саманте.- Ну, я пошел?

-Подумай о карьере полицейского, сынок,- вдруг сказал Хант.

-Я не достаточно отважен, сэр,- покачал головой Джон.- Я люблю животных.

Саманта широко улыбнулась, обменявшись взглядами с Сэмом. Тот кивнул.

-Ну, как знаешь,- Хант подал плечами.- Хотя из тебя вышел бы отличный коп. Пока, блохастый!- он протянул руку к собаке и потрепал того по загривку. Щенок лизнул его в руку и гавкнул.

Джон вышел из камеры. Саманта дернулась, но Сэм ее удержал.

-Не надо.

Хант взглянул на Сэма и Саманту еще раз, вздохнул, кивнул на лужу на полу и вышел.

-Но это невозможно, Сэм!- зашептала Саманта, кивнув на дверь камеры.- Хант, этот мир… дядя Джон не мог получить Квазара из рук Ханта!

-Ты сказала, что это был подарок, но мы же не знаем, от кого он был, верно?- пожал плечами мужчина.- Хотя действительно странно – это же нереальность. Ханта не существует, это же только мое воображение.

Саманта взглянула на лужу на полу камеры.

-Я вот так не думаю. Убирать придется все-таки по-настоящему,- вздохнула она.- Пойду за тряпкой.

Она вышла.

Сэм покосился на лужу, вышел из камеры, взглянул на двери, за которыми скрылся Джон, потер глаза ладонями и проморгался.

-Это просто сон, а я в коме,- произнес он, стараясь поверить самому себе.

-Я в жизни не занималась приборкой за собственной собакой, а тут мне придется, хотя это еще даже не моя собака,- сообщила Саманта, таща ведро с водой и тряпкой в нем.- Только не говори в офисе – Рей будет ржать как лошадь, если узнает, что я мыла лужи за щенком, хотя шеф наверняка уже успел растрепать всему отделу,- она махнула рукой, засучила рукава свитера и наклонилась над ведром, выуживая тряпку с выражением абсолютной брезгливости.- О боже…

Сэм потер щеки и ушел в офис.

-Ты здесь ради друга, верно?

Саманта скосила глаза на маленькую девочку в красном платье.

-Проваливай, маленькая сучка,- вскинулась она.

-Я твой друг, Саманта, не гони меня,- не обиделась девочка.

-Ты мне не друг, ты даже не моя совесть, которой у меня нет и не было, так что проваливай и боже тебя упаси еще раз упомянуть моего друга своим поганым ртом,- Саманта ткнула в девочку пальцем.- Меня не напугаешь дешевыми фокусами, ясно, ты, адское отродье?

-Ты сильная, верно? – девочка приблизилась к ней.- Но ты не сможешь спасти всех. Ты хочешь быть сильной, но ты слабая. Я могу помочь тебе. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

-Я не в восторге от красного цвета, если это не мое платье,- Саманта поднялась на ноги с кровати.- Лучше тебе проваливать в телевизор, сучка, пока я не разнесла твою голову о него.

-Ты сердишься, но я ничего не сделала,- спокойно ответила девочка.- Ты здесь ради правды, я могу дать тебе все, что ты захочешь.

-О, как мне не нравятся подарки без обязательств!- прошипела Саманта.- И еще больше мне не нравятся маленькие девочки, пристающие к взрослым и очень злым тетям. Отправляйся в ад, детка, пока я не обломала твои крылышки и не засунула тебе твоего клоуна в твою маленькую узкую задницу.

-Нет!- раздался крик из соседней квартиры.

Саманта вздрогнула, оглянулась на девочку, но та уже пропала. Она рванула на себя дверь и выбежала из квартиры, чуть не вышибив дверь Сэма.

-Сэм! Открой!- она забарабанила в дверь.

-Оставь меня в покое, уходи!- крикнул Сэм, но несколько странным тоном.

-Прости, друг, это для твоего же блага,- прошептала Саманта и выбила препятствие ногой.

Чертова девчонка стояла около кровати Сэма, мило улыбаясь. Сэм забился в угол, глядя на девчушку такими глазами, как будто перед ним стоял сам сатана.

-Прекрасно, теперь вы вдвоем,- сказала девочка, улыбнувшись. – Я ваш единственный друг, доверьтесь мне, я могу помочь вам вернуться.

-Саманта!- застонал Сэм.

-Тронешь его через мой труп,- прорычала девушка, надвигаясь как пантера на девочку.- Мне плевать кто ты, что ты и откуда ты.

-Ты не можешь бороться вечно, Саманта,- спокойно заметила девочка.- Сэм, ты же хочешь вернуться домой? – она повернулась к мужчине.- Я помогу, но ты должен довериться мне. Просто доверься мне, я друг.

-Сэм!- гаркнула Саманта.- Сэм, не верь ей! Не знаю почему, но не слушай ее!

-Я просто хочу домой,- прошептал он, закрывая лицо руками.

-Он хочет домой, Саманта,- повторила девочка.- Ты не сможешь помочь, ты это знаешь. А я могу.

-Убирайся в ад!- Саманта схватила стакан со стола и запустила его в девочку – та мгновенно пропала, но стакан влетел в телевизор и лишь чудом не разбил экран. Саманта даже не оценила размеры ущерба – потом отдаст ему свой, и кинулась к другу, обнимая его.- Сэм, Сэм, не дрожи, друг, все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Я убью каждого, кто хоть пальцем, хоть мыслью причинит тебе зло.

Он обнял ее.

-Я просто хочу домой, Сэмми,- прошептал он.- Просто хочу вернуться домой.

-Я знаю, милый, и ты вернешься, я помогу, я все сделаю, только пока не знаю как,- шептала она, укладывая его на кровать.- Постарайся уснуть, Сэм,- она закутала его одеялом и села прямо на пол.- Спи, я буду рядом. Если эта сучка явится еще, я вышибу ей мозги, богом клянусь,- пообещала она.- Спи, Сэм.

-Хочу домой…- сонно пробормотал он, вцепившись в подушку.- Домой…

-Спи, друг,- она нежно провела ладонью по его коротким волосам.- Вернешься ты домой, это мне оттуда еле удалось вырваться, а ты вернешься, все у тебя будет хорошо, мама, Майя, работа, друзья… Спи, Сэм.

Сердце сжалось от тревоги. Если девчонка приходит наяву, а не во сне, если она приходит уже к двум сразу, это очень плохо. Это очень-очень плохо.

Как будто кто-то торопится начать сбор невинных душ до начала Страшного суда.

-Ох и не нравится мне все это,- прошептала Саманта, глядя на телевизор и настроечную таблицу на нем.

Она встала и выключила чертов телевизор.

-Что за мир, если здесь опасно даже встречаться с телевизором, а девчонка способна довести взрослого мужика до слез?- она едва сдержалась, чтобы не пнуть ни в чем не повинный аппарат.

Мир нес угрозу, тьма сгущалась, нарастало напряжение, а ответов не было и как помочь другу, если все, к чему не прикоснись, опасно для жизни?

Сэм мучился постоянно – днем на работе, выматываясь так, что едва хватало сил доехать до паба, выпить и дойти до дома, ночью, когда являлась девочка в красном платье и мучила его, утром, когда болела голова от ночи и тяжелого похмелья.

Сэм был в черном отчаянии, он готов был умереть уже даже в этом запутанном мире, если бы не шеф и Саманта. Первый загружал работой по уши, вторая стала настоящим ангелом-хранителем.

Сэм нутром чувствовал, что девочка с настроечной таблицы едва ли не зло в чистом виде – от одного ее вида Сэма начинало трясти, хотя он не мог понять, почему. Вроде бы милая девочка, но она приходила во сне и наяву как злой демон, она как будто пила его силы, наслаждалась его страхом. Сэм не мог бороться с ней, но почему-то могла Саманта.

Джонс вообще вернулась из больницы странной – этот ее нелепый макияж в стиле Ворона, ледяной взгляд, с которым она размозжила головы троим бандитам прямо на глазах до смерти перепуганных детей, странные спазмы горла, когда она просила о помощи, желание подергаться под током.

Сэм начинал сходить с ума и думать, что это была уже не та девушка, с которой он познакомился довольно необычным способом, что это не Саманта, а кто-то другой, но другой не стал бы настолько тепло относиться к нему, не стал бы защищать его от кошмаров и даже шефа, да и кто другой был бы способен назвать шефа засранцем и остаться в живых?

На дежурствах Сэм едва мог держать голову прямо, слушая шефа. Тот язвил, дразнился, но даже он замечал подавленное состояние напарника.

-Тайлер, выглядишь как полное дерьмо,- сообщал он без лишних экивоков.- Соберись, ты мужик!

-Да, шеф,- отвечал Сэм и старался собрать силы для бессонной ночи где-то в очередной засаде.

Саманта сидела рядом, она теперь почти постоянно была в машине, практически забыв про некогда любимый байк. Она могла просто прикоснуться к Сэму, и у того как будто открывалось второе дыхание. Но страх… противный, липкий, мерзкий страх с привкусом отчаяния не уходил, выматывал, терзал душу.

Сэм не мог больше говорить с подругой как прежде - она отдалялась, живя какой-то странной слишком энергичной жизнью и всегда слишком занятой для долгих бесед. Как будто она что-то знала, куда-то торопилась.

Она постоянно задерживалась одна в пустом офисе, когда даже Хант уходил пить свое пиво. Она постоянно что-то искала в архиве, что-то писала, а иногда замирала, глядя в одну точку со странным выражением на лице – как будто она кого-то видела и бесконечно жалела. Это было странно, потому что Сэм никого не видел.

Он давно привык к такому поведению – сам слышал голоса из палаты будущего, но она больше их не слышала. Это пугало больше всего – она перестала слышать голоса из палаты. Странно, она говорила, что могла, а теперь она даже не говорила на эту тему. Она явно что-то скрывала, отдалялась.

Может быть, она уже умерла? Может быть умер он сам? Но нет, он был жив - голоса звали его, с ним говорила мама, только Саманта не слышала ни звонка телефона из Гайда, ни голосов, а если и слышала, то молчала и не замечала.

Но вот этот странный взгляд в никуда с жалостью… что это значило?

-Я очень устал, Нельсон, просто нет больше сил сражаться,- сказал Сэм, сидя у бара в пабе.

-Эй, мой храбрец, взбодрись! – веселый бармен подошел к стойке.- В жизни бывает так, что сгущаются тучи, гремит гром, сверкают молнии, но после бури всегда светит солнце.

-Видимо, не на моем Марсе,- Сэм допил пиво и заказал еще.

-Чувствую себя Персефоной,- сообщила Саманта, подойдя к стойке.- Нельсон, друг мой, передай Аиду, что даже если я пью и ем в аду, я а - не вернусь наверх и б – пусть забудут про то, что я вообще вернусь.

-Непременно передам, леди,- улыбнулся Нельсон.- Еще вина?

-Нет, благодарю,- отказалась она.- Сэм, ты как?- она обняла его и зарылась носом в его шею, совершенно не стесняясь реакции бармена, шефа, Энни и прочих.

-Не знаю, я уже ничего не знаю. Я просто устал.

-Знаете, у вас двоих очень странные отношения,- заметил Нельсон.- Я мог бы поклясться, что вы не просто друзья.

-Эй, полегче!- шутливо предупредила Саманта.- Сэм мне не просто друг, он мне как старший брат.

-Но ведет он себя как младший,- заметил Хант, опуская тяжелую ладонь тому на плечо.- Сэмми-бой, детка права, у тебя вид как у прокисшего пива.

-Отстань от меня,- отмахнулся Сэм.- Как я устал от этого всего!- он встал, расплатился и вышел.

-Побежишь за ним, мамочка?- подколол Хант девушку.

-Нет, просто не цепляйся к нему,- она стиснула зубы.- Ты король, вожак и все такое – ладно, но не задевай чувств друга,- она ткнула в него пальцем.- Ты ведешь себя как не созидатель, а как разрушитель. Не будь задницей и помоги ему, если можешь.

-С какой стати мне быть нянькой?

-Не нянькой – мужиком, другом, мать твою! – она хлопнула кулаком по стойке.- Если другу, брату, коллеге плохо, а ты шеф, царь, босс и прежде всего друг – подними задницу и помоги!

В пабе повисла тишина.

-Знаешь, детка, мне не нравится, когда на меня орут цыпы вроде тебя,- тихо и жестко сказал Хант, поднимаясь.- И мне совершенно не нравится, когда цыпы орут на меня при моих подчиненных.

-Да ты что! – так же тихо и ядовито прошипела Саманта, глядя ему в глаза.- Хочешь увидеть во мне цыпу-врага?

-Э… сэр, мэм…- примирительно встрял Нельсон.- Только не убивайте вестника вдвоем! - он поднял руки.

-Конечно, нет, друг,- мягко произнесла Саманта, глядя в глаза Ханта.

-В пабе не место дракам,- заявил Хант, не спуская глаз с девушки.

-Вот и славно,- Нельсон опустил руки и паб практически сразу ожил, наполнившись смехом, звоном бокалов, кружек и пьяных возгласов.

-На улицу,- приказал Хант, бросив деньги на стойку и потащив девушку за собой.- Значит так, цыпа,- сказал он, когда они вышли под небо,- я не собираюсь быть нянькой вообще никому и я… я…- он как-то странно пошатнулся, заваливаясь – она едва успела его подхватить.- Отвали, девчонка!- мгновенно возмутился он.- Джин Джини не нуждается в соплях!

-Ты похоже здорово перебрал,- заметила она.- И хорошо, что ты не пошел за Сэмом – дело кончилось бы дракой.

-С какой стати мне бить своего детектива, если он ведет себя как девчонка и вечно ноет?

-Ты мне тоже нравишься, но я о твоем друге. Пошли, тебя ждет твоя машина, постелька и телевизор, будь он трижды проклят.

-Отвали от моей постели и телевизора, женщина!- он снова как-то странно завалился, едва успев ухватиться за машину.

-Джин! – Саманта при большом желании не смогла бы удержать его тело на себе.- Джин, ты что? Ты никогда так не напивался! Мужики, какого черта с вами происходит? То адские девочки с одним, то зеленые змии с другим.

-Змеи? Ненавижу змей,- мужчина осел на землю, прислоняясь к боку машины.

-Джин, да как же так…- она наклонилась к нему. Это было хуже всего – разумеется, он был пьян. Но дело было не в алкоголе – от него шел жар. Хорошо, если бы это был жар желания, ну или там жар чего-то еще, но он просто горел. Саманта прикоснулась к его лбу.- Джин, у тебя температура. Какого черта ты торчишь на работе и в пабе, если ты болен?

-Ерунда, подхватил простуду,- пробормотал он, открывая дверь Кортины.

-Э нет, - остановила она его, открыв заднюю дверь и осторожно затаскивая его внутрь – хорошо, что он помогал сам.- Поехали к тебе, правда, я не помню, где ты живешь. Джин! – она позвала его, но он не ответил.- О, твою ж мать, отлично! Ну и куда мне тебя везти?

Выбор был небольшой - к себе или… к себе.

Можно было еще в больницу, но вряд ли у нее хватило бы сил объяснить врачам, что он не просто безобразно пьян, а болен.

Она села на сидение водителя и мягко нажала газ, выруливая.

-Сэм!- она постучалась к другу.- Сэм, прости, что разбудила…

-Не разбудила.

-Сэм, у нас… скажем… очень большая и очень тяжелая проблема.

Хант был в полной отключке, просто абсолютной, когда Сэм вытаскивал его из машины.

-Ну и куда его?- он прислонил крупного мужчину к машине, взглянув на девушку.

-Ко мне, я все равно дома почти не ночую.

-Саманта, это 1974 год, здесь как-то не принято жить с мужиком-шефом в одной квартире. Во-первых, пойдут слухи, а это испортит репутацию и ему, и тебе…

-Во-вторых, лучше помоги мне, потому что, в-третьих, мне наплевать на всю репутацию,- перебила она.

-Саманта, это кончится тем, что дело дойдет до суперинтенданта, а там до мэра и черт знает кого еще, тогда у всех будут очень большие проблемы,- ответил Сэм, взваливая шефа на свои плечи.- Господи боже, сколько же он весит!

-Много, я могу помочь лишь морально и чуть-чуть физически,- Саманта подхватила Ханта под руки.

-Ты после ранения, не лезла бы,- Сэм уложил его на лестницу.- Ладно, беру за руки, ты за ноги, мы его не поднимем.

Она молча ухватилась за ноги мужчины.

-Осторожнее… легче… вот та-а-ак,- они вдвоем уложили шефа на кровать девушки. Саманта тяжело села прямо на пол, держась за сердце.

-Сэмми?- Сэм сел рядом.

-Нормально, я нормально, помоги раздеть его… я… мне нужно отдышаться, но я нормально…- сказала она, закрыв глаза. Если друг узнает, что ей очень больно, он сойдет с ума, вызовет чертовых врачей, ее снова уложат в больницу… нет уж!

-Я принесу лекарства, у меня остались таблетки и порошки, после того, как мы лечили тебя,- Сэм выскочил за дверь.

-Мы? – Саманту мутило, она опустила голову между ног, чтобы снять приступ.

-Са… Саманта!

-О черт, не начинай только,- попросила она.- И не смей вызывать врачей – станешь мне врагом номер два. Лучше раздень пациента и готовь адские микстуры.

-Сэмми, он болеет, но ты пережила огнестрельное ранение…- мужчина склонился над ней.

-Сэм, просто заткнись и займись им, а я справлюсь,- поморщилась она.- И напомни мне потом заняться укреплением организма и укреплением его организма, чтобы он как-нибудь не сломал мой,- она кивнула на лежащего мужчину на ее кровати.

-Я пойду приготовлю ему лекарства,- Сэм ушел на кухню.

Саманта поморщилась, поднялась и с ужасом заметила, что картина за окном не очень похожа на привычную – насколько хватало глаз, за окном простиралось звездное небо. Звезд было так много, что это было просто невозможно. Такое небо совершенно определенно не было видно ни откуда с Земли.

-Мы все-таки в космосе?- прошептала она.- Параллельный мир? Значит, я права.

Звезды мерцали так близко, что казалось, их можно достать рукой.

-Саманта!- окликнул ее Сэм.

-Что?- она была не в силах отвести глаз от зачаровывающего зрелища.

-Не что, а иди сюда и помоги!

-Иду,- она смотрела на звезды, желая приблизиться к ним, сблизиться.

Джин застонал и она взглянула на него, а когда повернулась, за окном был обычный вид вечернего Манчестера.

-Потерпи, милый, я быстро,- пообещала она, неслышно убежав на кухню.- Ну что тебе?- резко спросила она. Сэм недоуменно взглянул на нее.- Прости, я просто… ладно, не важно. Что ты хотел?

Вдвоем они приготовили все лекарства, порошки и таблетки, воду, чтобы запить медикаменты и на всякий случай Саманта достала шоколадку, зная, что шеф ни за что не будет глотать горькие порошки и таблетки, если не предложить ему чего-то лучшего, если не виски.

Странно было видеть грозного начальника таким беспомощным, но ни Сэм, ни Саманта не были уверены, что он вот сейчас не встанет и не даст им обоим прикурить, за то, что они посчитали его слабаком.

-И что теперь?- девушка поставила поднос на прикроватный стол.- Его нужно приподнять и держать, а второй будет давать ему лекарства.

-Меня он убьет в любом случае – буду я его держать или поить чем, что кроме выпивки,- вздохнул Сэм.

-Я подержу и буду забалтывать, а ты - скармливать и отбегать, если будет буянить,- прошептала Саманта на ухо другу, после чего отошла к кровати, села и подняла верхнюю часть туловища крупного мужчины.- Давай, дорогой начальник, будь хорошим мальчиком и скушай пилюльку,- ласково начала она бормотать, поддерживая его за плечи.- Джин, - шепнула она ему в ухо,- Джин, очнись. Мы поможем тебе.

-Мне не нужна помощь,- прошептал он, не открывая глаз.

-Реакция есть – жить будет,- вынесла она вердикт.- Сэм, готовь таблетки. Джин, - она обняла его за торс, отклоняясь на спинку кровати и принимая почти весь его вес на грудь,- открой рот и проглоти лекарства.

-Я не… не бу… не буду…- он начал заваливаться вперед – Саманта успела перехватить его и опрокинуть на себя.

-Будешь,- зашептала она ему на ухо.- Ты сильный, ты храбрый… Сэм, давай порошок, черт с ними с таблетками! Джин, только не выплевывай,- попросила она, поглаживая его по щеке.

Он открыл рот и Сэм влил раствор.

-Не выплевывай,- попросила Саманта. Джин послушно проглотил лекарство и поморщился. – Хорошо. Нужно еще?- обратилась она к другу. Тот кивнул, показав стакан и таблетки.- Ладно,- она выдохнула и зашептала ему в ухо, давая сигнал Сэму.

Когда Джин открыл рот снова, Сэм положил ему в рот две таблетки и осторожно влил воду. Джин не сопротивлялся и проглотил лекарства.

-Хорошо,- снова сказала Саманта.- Я буду рядом, я всегда буду рядом, я помогу, когда позовешь,- она ужом выскользнула из-под мужчины и с помощью Сэма уложила его на подушку, убрав непослушную челку с его лба.

-Что ты ему говорила?- удивился Сэм.

-Рассказывала о позах Кама Сутры,- ответила она.- Сэм, он полез в ледяную воду из-за меня, из-за моего пса…

-И?

-И я обещала ему все, что он захочет, только бы он поправился.

-Тебе это дорого обойдется,- покачал головой мужчина, уходя на кухню.

-В лучшем случае, он все забудет, а в худшем - придушит, когда поправится, так что я особенно ничем не рискую,- не согласилась она.

-Ты ведешь себя с ним как мамочка.

-Он большой мальчик, я ему не мамочка, я просто рядом, когда я нужна. И особенно, если я виновата в его тяжелом состоянии.

-Ангел-хранитель с комплексом вины?

-Сэм… - она обернулась на друга,- иди спать. Завтра я буду дома, а ты примешь командование в управлении. И скажи Рею, чтобы привез все необходимое для любимого шефа.

-Рею?

-Предлагаешь послать Криса, который обязательно притащит бутылку виски и порно-журнал?

Сэм фыркнул.

-Хорошо. Рей, журнал, виски, работа. Спокойной ночи.

Он уже привык к ненормированному графику жизни подруги и не стал спорить, зная, что она этой ночью не уснет.


	32. Chapter 32

На удивление, Джин вел себя едва слышно, хотя Саманта была стопроцентно уверена, что он будет чрезвычайно шумным.

В темноте ночи она видела его силуэт и не могла отвести глаз. Он был нереально похож на Джона, но он был совершенно иным человеком и это странным образом успокаивало. Конечно, безумно хотелось залезть к нему под одеяло как раньше с Джоном, обнять его, прижаться всем телом, но это был Джин Хант и кто его знает, куда бы это желание могло завести, но он болел, а она была ответственна за него.

Она сделала себе кофе и когда вышла в комнату, едва не налетела на старого знакомого – молодой коп стоял прямо перед ней, глядя на нее странным взглядом. Впрочем, как он еще мог на нее смотреть, если он был мертв и у него был один глаз?

-Ты меня напугал,- она говорила еле слышным шепотом.- Что-то хочешь? Прости, милый, я так и не научилась понимать тебя. У меня тут… в общем, мой шеф, он… он простудился. Но он настолько упрям, что ходил на работу заболевшим, а я совершенно не обращала на него внимания. Теперь он гостит у меня, а я за ним присматриваю. Но знаешь, он хоть и болен, он все-таки сильнее меня, так что завтра я попрошу Сэма принести мне наручники. Нет, не подумай, я никогда не причиню зла ему, но ради его же блага… он иногда ведет себя как ковбой, ну знаешь, все эти ужимки, красивые позы… хотя мне была бы по душе одна поза… ну, вообще-то пара десятков поз, но… прости, я веду себя как идиотка – у меня в доме больной человек, а я как мартовская кошка, просто я его… он важен для меня, хотя я понятия не имею почему. Я не хочу ему подчиняться, но делаю над собой усилие. И знаешь, я думаю, он тоже делает над собой усилие, когда делает что-то противное ему, но по моей просьбе. Он сильный. Он просто замечательный. Если бы он мог познакомиться с тобой… ты тоже кра… то есть ты милый… прости, глупо звучит, да?- она взглянула на изуродованное лицо.- Я себя наказала сама,- она провела пальцами по шраму на щеке.- Я как будто твое отражение – лево и право. Глупое сравнение, извини. Я бы помогла тебе, но я не знаю, как. Но ты же будешь в будущем, там будет женщина, ты будешь просить о помощи ее, верно? Останься, если хочешь,- она протянула руку к нему,- но Джин застонал так громко, что она вздрогнула, моргнула, а когда открыла глаза, коп уже исчез.

Она поставила кружку на стол и подошла к спящему. Джин ворочался во сне, хмурился, глазные яблоки метались под веками. Наверняка ему снились кошмары. Она села рядом и наклонилась к нему.

-Я рядом, - прошептала она, бережно касаясь его волос ладонью.- Я всегда буду рядом. Однажды мне придется уйти, но я бы очень хотела остаться. С тобой, в управлении. Снова изводить тебя скандалами, снова цепляться, спасать, помогать,- он глубоко вздохнул во сне, затих.- А ты стал бы злиться, кричать, как ты это делаешь, изображать из себя ковбоя. Знаешь, мне бы пригодился настоящий ковбой, который бы мог избавить моего друга от проблем, наказать плохих парней, помочь ему вернуться домой. Мне нужен был бы герой, который помог бы и мне. У меня не жизнь, а сплошная подготовка в спецназ элитного подразделения. Постоянно какие-то проблемы, испытания, драки, перестрелки. Я не жалуюсь, мне даже нравится, только знать бы, чем все кончится, когда кончится и кончится ли вообще.

Он повернул голову на бок, поднял руку и накрыл ей руку девушки, лежавшую на подушке. Ладонь была горячей, влажной, тяжелой и… совершенно обычной, человеческой. Саманта вздохнула – какой еще космос, если здесь обычный человек?!

Он крепко спал под действием лекарств, а она просто сидела рядом и смотрела на него, храня его сон.

Стук в дверь разбудил ее, она открыла глаза и поняла, что проспала все на свете – Джин спал, обняв ее за талию, губами касаясь ее лба, а она, лежа поверх одеяла, обнимала его, уткнувшись ему в шею.

-Господи боже,- прошептала она, высвобождаясь из объятий. Хорошо еще, что она была одета – так и не разделась после работы. – Сэм! – она открыла дверь и затащила мужчину внутрь.

-Как он?

-Жара нет, и не спрашивай почему, как и все такое,- прервала она все его вопросы.- Знаю, я должна была следить, но я уснула рядом. Рядом, Сэм!

-Да как скажешь,- растерялся он.- Мне не нужно знать подробностей. Я скажу Рею, чтобы привез все необходимое из его дома,- он кивнул на спящего.- Просто не верится, что шеф может быть таким…

-Каким? Ангелочком? – Саманта покосилась на Джина.- Все вы, мужики, ангелочки, когда спите. Ладно, принимай командование, к понедельнику пришлю его в лучшей виде. И… Сэм… напомни Рею – никакого алкоголя! Хотя… черт с ним, если у Джина зависимость, пусть лучше пьет, чем буйствует. Только пусть приобретет у Нельсона – я ему доверяю и… и… не знаю… может, там чудодейственная выпивка, но после нее как-то душе легче. Все, и… если сможешь – пришли Энни, а то я готовить не умею, а этого крепыша нужно будет кормить.

-Если шеф узнает, что у нас благотворительность, а не работа, он тебя убьет.

-Не сможет, а как выздоровеет, то забудет. Все, счастливого дня и доброй охоты на ублюдков!- она вытолкала друга из квартиры и прошла в душ.

День обещался быть долгим и тяжелым.

-Сэм, я не телепат! Нет, я понятия не имею. Мне его разбудить? Господи боже, пара часов и офис превращается в дурдом! Сэм, ты же коп, ты же старший инспектор… нет… веди себя как инспектор… Литтон? Какого черта Литтон? Он что? И что это за дело? А я там каким боком? С мэром? Это было три месяца назад, Сэм! Откуда я знаю, что там произошло?! Шли всех к черту, а если не поймут, приходи сюда, смени меня, я приеду и надеру им задницы. Хорошо, пока.

-Литтон?- раздался сонный голос.- Что с Литтоном?

-Прости, я разбудила,- Саманта бросила трубку и повернулась к мужчине.

-Я даже не спрошу, какого черта ты делаешь у меня в доме,- сообщил Хант. Он открыл глаза и проморгался.- Это еще какого?..

-Это не какого, это у меня дома, а ты болеешь,- она подошла ближе и протянула руку к его лбу, но он схватил ее.

-Какого?.. Что?.. Ты что – сдурела?

-Я тебя притащила на себе, здоровяк!- возмутилась она.- Думаешь, легко было затаскивать тебя сюда после того, как ты вырубился около паба? Какого черта ты вообще таскался на работу, раз заболел? Уголовный розыск как-нибудь справится без руководства, если там есть Тайлер…

-Что?!- Джин приподнялся.

-Лежать!- рявкнула Саманта, наставив на него палец. От окрика тот напрягся и упал на подушку.

-Джонс, не смей так орать!

-Ты болеешь и с кровати не сойдешь, кроме как в туалет, а если захочешь сбежать, я тебя вырублю,- пообещала она.- С Литтоном Сэм справится сам, а если не сможет, сменит меня и я постараюсь все уладить.

-Что там с ним? – он приподнялся на подушке.- Нет, стой, мне надо отлить,- он откинул одеяло, видимо ожидая эффектного появления и взглянул на девушку почти с детской обидой.

-Что? Прикажешь мне снимать с тебя штаны? Сэм тебя поднять не смог, а я снимаю штаны с мужиков только когда я собираюсь их трахнуть. И не смотри так на меня, я тебе не Энни, я не девочка-целочка и могу книгу издать о мужской анатомии. Ванную найдешь сам, а я пойду готовить завтрак.

Она ушла на кухню.

-Три… два… один… и-и-и…- произнесла она, глядя в потолок.

-Джонс! – раздался крик из комнаты.

-Да, шеф?- невинно поинтересовалась она, высовываясь и с садистским удовлетворением наблюдая за взбешенным мужчиной.

-Где черт дери мои вещи?!

-Спрятаны во избежание твоего побега,- она улыбнулась.- Ключи от машины тоже. И сама машина так же.

-Джонс, я тебя придушу, если ты…- он побагровел и надвинулся на нее.

-Шеф, на теле человека очень много точек, отвечающих за движение,- сказала она спокойно.- Даже нет, на теле человека чертова прорва точек, нажав на которые человека можно убить, парализовать, временно обездвижить отдельную часть организма, даже отдельный орган, а если ты не хочешь, чтобы я обездвижила тебя полностью или в части, прекрати вести себя как идиот, поскольку твой организм и так переживает не лучшее время, иди прими душ и позавтракай.

-Джонс, я тебе не мальчик…- начал он.

-Верно, ты взрослый мужик, и я буду польщена, если ты будешь вести себя как нормальный взрослый заболевший мужик и послушаешь меня. Пожалуйста, шеф, доверься мне, пара дней и ты снова будешь гонять весь офис по всем кругам ада, по каким только захочешь, но пока тебе действительно лучше полежать. Ты слаб, а шутки с организмом – дело плохое, если не хочешь раньше времени передать привет Святому Петру.

Тот искоса взглянул на нее, отвел глаза, как-то странно пожал плечами, кивнул и не глядя прошел в ванную.

-Там в шкафчике новые зубные щетки,- сказала она, подойдя к двери ванной.

Не получив ответа, она пожала плечами и ушла на кухню, гадая, что может значить его странная реакция на ее просьбу – этот странный взгляд, и то, как он отвел глаза, и вообще…

-Так что сказал Литтон Тайлеру?- он вышел из ванной в майке, расстегнутой рубашке и брюках, но босиком, и плюхнулся за стол.

-Лучше ложись в постель, а я принесу все, что нужно,- посоветовала Саманта.

-Женщина, ты мне не жена, чтобы заявлять мне про постель!- Хант порылся в кармане брюк и выудил зажигалку и сигареты.

-Отку… откуда у тебя сигареты?- удивилась она.

-Из кармана. Еще вопросы будут?

-Найди мне там мини-бомбу,- она сверкнула глазами на него и поставила перед ним тарелку с овсяной кашей, чай, тосты с беконом и джем.

-У меня в штанах макси-бомба,- похвалился он.- И я не буду есть эту мерзость.

Саманта вздохнула.

-Джин, во-первых, готовить я умею максимум английский завтрак, во-вторых, я знаю, как ухаживать за заболевшими мужчинами, в-третьих, советую не испытывать мое терпение, поскольку на теле человека есть…

-…чертова прорва точек…

-…с помощью которых можно обездвижить человека, верно. А есть еще и те, с помощью которых можно оставить только глотательный рефлекс.

-А есть те, с помощью которых можно заставить тебя заткнуться?- поинтересовался он, отпивая чай.- И дай мне чертов сахар! Я не могу пить несладкий чай!

-Точки есть разные, но лучше я прикую тебя к кровати, чем лишусь из-за болезни.

-Что?- он взглянул на нее как на привидение.- Просто скажи, что ты хочешь играть в няньку.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты выздоровел.

-Я в порядке!

-Да?- она резко приложила ладонь к его лбу – тот был слишком горячим.- А температура у тебя после ванны поднялась? Ешь и марш в кровать!- приказала она.

-Слушай, девочка, я тебе не…- начал он, но она его перебила.

-Джин, мне плевать, какие женщины и какие нравы царят в твоем мире, но я из другого мира, и если я за что-то берусь, я довожу это до конца. Если твоя жена не умела стучать кулаком по столу, не знала двести позиций в сексе и не могла загнать тебя в кровать, когда ты был болен, то это ее и твои проблемы. Я могу все, а если меня вывести из себя – даже больше, чем все, так что заткнись, ешь и марш в кровать… шеф,- чуть мягче добавила она.- И не надо смотреть на меня как бык на тряпку – я тебя слишком… - она осеклась, щеки порозовели.- Я слишком ценю тебя, чтобы дать возможность из-за меня же пострадать.

-Охренеть, Джонс, насколько ты больная на голову,- ошеломленно сказал он, отправляя в рот ложку каши и запивая ее чаем.- Моя жена никогда бы не приказывала, она просто попросила бы. Почему в тебе нет женственности, мягкости, чуткости?

-Потому что я озверела после того, как потеряла любовь,- она стиснула зубы.- И если во мне чего-то нет, значит, есть что-то другое. Например, несение ответственности за того, кто… кого я слишком уважаю, чтобы потерять.

-Не отыгрывайся на мне за прошлое, Джонс,- посоветовал Хант.- И тем более не шантажируй, не угрожай, не дави и не веди себя как сука.

-Прости,- она села на стул.- Прости, просто это выше меня… я чуть с ума не сошла, когда поняла, что ты болен.

-Ты просила спасти эту псину, я полез в воду,- рассудил он.- Не особенно удивительно, что я немного простыл.

-Ты не принимал никаких лекарств, я это знаю.

-Я мужик, Джонс, а не сопливая девочка.

-Девочка, мальчик… болезни как-то все равно.

Он вздохнул как-то особенно тяжело, взглянул на совершенно растерзанную девушку.

-Ты ведешь себя как мамочка – трясешься, кудахчешь…

Она промолчала.

-…или хуже – орешь, приказываешь, угрожаешь,- она закусила губу.- У тебя месячные?

-Нет.

-Тогда в чем дело? Видишь во мне своего друга?

-Я считаю тебя другом, если ты об этом,- она не посмела взглянуть на него.

-Думаю, твои шарики в мозгах скрипят, но ты поняла о чем я.

-Я вижу не его, шеф, я вижу тебя,- она так же не взглянула на него, уперевшись глазами в стол.- И именно поэтому слишком нервничаю.

-Женщины…- он доел кашу и допил чай.- Ты не отстанешь, пока под кожу не залезешь, ты будешь жужжать у меня над ушами, пока с ума не сведешь, вымотаешь нервы и доведешь до головной боли. Ладно, тащи свои пилюльки, а я в кровать.

Она сгребла посуду в мойку.

Он имел куда большее значение для нее, чем он мог себе представить, но больнее всего было то, что она не могла ему об этом сказать, а ему не было никакого дела до ее переживаний.

-…плевать, что ты думаешь!- рычал он в телефон, когда она вышла из кухни с таблетками в горсти и стаканом воды в другой.- Я ручаюсь за каждый вздох и каждую секунду жизни моих сотрудников! На больничном, Литтон, и не твое дело! – он швырнул трубку и взглянул на девушку.- Проблемы, детка. Всегда слишком много проблем.

-Назови мне время, когда их нет,- согласилась она, протянув ему воду и таблетки.- Что стряслось? Сэм сказал…

Он проглотил лекарства и воду.

-Сэм может говорить что угодно, но он ни черта не понимает,- он поставил стакан на стол.- Дело в том, детка, что судья Тьюллис был убит этой ночью и мэр города очень сильно обеспокоен этим фактом, учитывая то, кем он был.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что ниточка тянется ко мне,- она нахмурилась.

-Они ничего не найдут, но я тебе говорил уже тогда – не суйся туда,- Хант сгреб сигареты и зажигалку, закуривая.- Слишком серьезные люди, слишком сложное дело.

-Меня видели у Нельсона в пабе,- неуверенно сказала она.

-А потом?

-Потом я приехала домой, позвала Сэма, чтобы он помог поднять тебя ко мне.

-Во сколько это было?

-Да откуда я знаю! Поздно. Если ты волнуешься о свидетелях, то Сэм мог бы…

-Не мог бы! Не тот случай.

Саманта не стала говорить о подозрениях. Если все настолько плохо, она действительно по уши в дерьме – скажи она, что провела ночь с Хантом, и она получит кучу проблем на свою голову. Хуже то, что не только она – Сэм, сам Джин, весь отдел… это 1974, здесь очень не приветствуется отношение между начальством и подчиненной, выходящее за рамки служебных.

Она потерла щеки.

-Литтон на какой стороне?

-На своей вообще, но если ради общего дела, то на моей. Он ублюдок, но свой ублюдок. Он не стал бы даже пальцем шевелить, если бы не имел с этого выгоду.

-И какую? Особо крупную взятку с мэра?

-Откуда такие поганые мысли? Литтон хоть и говнюк, но взяток не берет! Это наше с ним внутреннее дело, цыпа. Меня больше напрягает тот факт, что стоило тебе только выйти из больницы, как ты уже попала под пристальное наблюдение. И у меня очень нехорошие подозрения, что и ограбление банка было связано с мэром и судьей. Ты здорово набедокурила на приеме.

-Я не работаю со спины, я всегда бью по морде,- она зашагала по комнате.- Если я что-то подозреваю, я стараюсь докопаться до дна, если меня кто-то подозревает, обычно это заканчивается дракой и чьей-то смертью. Хуже всего то, что у меня очень близкие отношения с представителями власти как в этом, так и в другом мире.

-В каком? В мире фей?

-Смешно. Запиши, я потом посмеюсь. Если я кого-то уличаю во лжи, я не подхожу со спины, но обычно потом МНЕ сцепляют руки за спиной и надевают наручники. Голову даю, что ни банк, ни больница роли не играют. Это другое.

-Например?

-Кто-то или что-то очень хочет вывести меня из игры, кто-то знает, что и кто я, что я должна сделать. Кто-то старается меня убрать… или не меня… или кого-то близкого мне, что более вероятно. А если учесть то, что я оказалась связана с Сэмом, это может иметь отношение и к нему.

-Прекрати мельтешить и скажи по-человечески!- он сел на кровати поудобнее.- Что ты бормочешь?

-Так, мне надо в душ, а потом я буду думать, кого мне убить первым.

-Ты не… Женщина!- выдохнул Хант, не договорив – девушка скрылась за дверью.

-…спасибо, милая,- Хант как раз положил трубку телефона, когда Саманта вышла из душа в банном халате.

-Что еще задумал?- поинтересовалась она, прищурившись на него.

-Вызвал врача и оформил себе справку о больничном. Заодно и тебе тоже, чтобы не сочли тебя дармоедкой. Ты же не потрудилась позаботиться, а ни мне, ни тебе не нужны проблемы с моим начальством и прогулы.

-Верно,- кивнула она и тут же встрепенулась:- Ты – что? Вызвал врача?! Сюда?!

-Детка, иногда я поражаюсь, как тебя вообще приняли в полицию с такими мозгами,- вздохнул Хант, закуривая.- Разумеется, я пригласил сюда врача, чтобы выпить с ней чашечку чаю, поболтать, пообжиматься, чтобы все видели, насколько низко пала мораль полицейского и его подчиненной. Я по-твоему идиот?

-Э… это риторический вопрос?

-Я тебе сейчас по жопе дам!

-Принесу ремень помягче - меня это обычно возбуждает. Так какого черта ты тогда творишь?

-Я творю правосудие, детка, и я приказал Тайлеру нестись сюда мухой после работы.

-Какого черта ты сюда приплел Сэма?! – едва не заорала она.

-Есть идеи лучше?

-Есть. Я тебя сейчас привяжу к кровати и вставлю кляп, чтобы ты не навредил больше ни ему, ни себе, чертов ты коп!

-Именно, детка, я коп и я чертовски великолепный коп, раз забочусь о сохранении задницы своего детектива, которая настолько увлечена моей задницей, что думает своей задницей, вместо того, чтобы начать думать головой. Мэр узнал про твой маскарад с освобождением детишек.

-И что? Я спасла заложников и двух копов.

-И убила ублюдков на глазах детишек. Судья был очень недоволен.

-Да насрать мне на судью!

-Ему не насрать на тебя! Когда уже ты научишься держать себя в руках, девочка?! Все, что ты делаешь, имеет последствия! Пора бы начать соображать, детектив.

Она скрипнула зубами.

-Ладно, продолжай.

-Возможно, ты права, и кто-то точит на тебя зуб из-за твоего неумения держать язык за зубами – благотворительный бал, масоны, потом банк, больница, детишки, снова больница, потом смерть судьи…

-Они могут обвинить меня в том, что я убила судью, как и тех троих говнюков? И это после того, что я делала для города?

-Детка, людям насрать на то, что ты делала когда-то. Людям насрать вообще на все. Ты пришла в полицию быть мусорщиком и чистить улицы от дерьма, а не нюхать фиалки.

Она отвернулась.

-А как насчет состояния аффекта?

-Какого еще эффекта?

-Господи… верно, не то время, не те нравы,- вздохнула она.- Никакой презумпции невиновности, никаких сборов улик, никакого соблюдения процедуры допроса, когда из-за любого синяка суд может не признать признания действительным. Впрочем, и в будущем судьи на это иногда закрывают глаза, если это выгодно.

-Я подожду, пока ты начнешь излагать мысли как коп, а не как ребенок.

-Сегодня пятница, пока они будут судить и гадать, делу дадут ход не раньше понедельника,- сказала Саманта.- Есть три дня, чтобы разработать план.

-Обычно, я занимаюсь этим еще до завтрака. Кстати, отличный халатик!

-Спасибо,- она села на стол.- Значит так, если впутаешь Сэма, станешь мне врагом номер два. Второе – мне плевать на все законы, но ты в этом деле не участвуешь. Третье…

-С какой стати ты решила мне приказывать? И почему номер два? И с какой стати Тайлер стал твоей дочкой?

-Я серьезно, шеф. Если зацепит меня – я справлюсь, но не разрушай жизнь моего друга и свою жизнь.

-Если не забыла – я твой шеф, я несу ответственность за каждого из своих людей. Я царь, бог, судья, папа и мама каждого копа в своем отделе.

-Слушай, я серьезно – не надо сюда Сэма. Очень прошу. Мне ничто не грозит, а он не справится.

-Тебе не грозит? Если докопаются и обвинят тебя, тебя упекут пожизненно!

-Драка, пара выстрело больнице, в никчемном изломанном теле, прикованная к койке до конца жизни – уж поверь, одинаково паршиво, зато далеко и безопасно.

-Что?

-Ничего. Мысли вслух.

Она покачала ногой, сидя на столе и думая о том, что было в будущем.

В дверь постучали.

-Так рано? – удивилась Саманта.- Мне пора вооружаться на круглосуточной основе.

-Саманта, это Энни!- послышалось с той стороны двери.

-Боже, храни Энни!- Саманта распахнула дверь и пригласила девушку войти.

-Добрый день, шеф!- поздоровалась Энни, смутившись при виде Ханта, развалившегося на кровати, хотя тот был одет.- Мэм, детектив Тайлер просил меня передать эти вещи,- она протянула пакет.- В офисе неспокойно, сэр,- добавила она шефу.- Старший инспектор Литтон…

-Я уже в курсе, - перебил Хант.

-Я же просила - никакого виски!- возмутилась Саманта, распаковывая пакет.

-Рей – молодчина! – восхитился Хант.- Эта цыпа держит меня на чае, таблетках и каше,- пожаловался он Энни.- Впрочем, что от вас, женщин, еще можно ожидать!

Он протянул руку к бутылке, но Саманта покачала головой.

-Лекарство несовместимо с алкоголем.

-Отлично! К черту лекарство!

-Энни, пожалуйста, не говори никому, где шеф и где я,- попросила Саманта.

-Я понимаю, мэм,- кивнула девушка.- Даже инспектору Литтону?

-Ему – прежде всего. Я его не знаю, я ему не доверяю, что бы ни говорил Хант. И ни слова Рею и Крису.

-А Сэм знает?

-Сэм – мое доверенное лицо, он знает обо мне почти все.

-Картрайт, тебе на работу пора!- гаркнул довольный жизнью Хант.- Джонс, принеси пульт от своего телевизора!

-Ну все, пора приниматься за дела, Энни,- Саманта кивнула на мужчину.- Запомни на будущее – транссексуалы – лучшие друзья девушек, что бы там ни пела Монро. С ними есть чем заняться в постели, и они понимают тебя с полуслова.

-Транс… что?

-Не важно, а мужики – зло в чистом виде. Пока-пока!

Она проводила девушку и обернулась к мужчине.

-Так, Казанова, сожжешь мне белье своими сигаретами – я поиграю в плохого и хорошего копа с наручниками.

-Джонс, у тебя странные извращенные фантазии,- прищурился тот.- Мне нравится! А теперь тащи сюда пульт от телевизора – хочу побаловать себя новинкой.

Она тяжко вздохнула

Она переоделась в спортивное – футболка и штаны, и сидела за столом, набрасывая план отступления. Хант веселился как ребенок, глядя телевизор с такой громкостью, как будто оглох на оба уха. Было не очень похоже на то, что он был болен, но Саманта слишком хорошо знала мужской организм – ни один мужик еще не выполнял предписания врача как следует, лежа тихонько в кровати и принимая лекарства, так что обычно к ночи у больного подскакивала температура и состояние ухудшалось. Оставалось только терпеливо ждать вечера и новой порции борьбы с недугом и мужиком.

-Тебе нужны ответы,- вдруг произнес телевизор. Саманта обернулась, взглянув на экран.- Ты можешь получить больше, если не испугаешься,- продолжил пустой экран с помехами. Судя по довольному мужчине, телевизор все-таки что-то показывал, но он почему-то это не видел. Саманта же не видела кино, но видела помехи.- На краю найдешь ответ.

-На краю чего?- пробормотала она, нахмурившись. Резко заболела голова.

-Я буду ждать,- сообщил телевизор. Вдруг посреди помех возникла яркая надпись «Magic» - это было настолько неожиданно, что девушка отшатнулась.

-Эй, ты что?- Хант кинул в нее фантиком от конфеты. Просто удивительно, до какой степени этот человек любил сладкое!- Ты не прозрачная, так что отвали от экрана!

-Да, конечно,- пробормотала она, отходя обратно к столу, садясь и сжимая виски. Странно, но боль прошла так же внезапно, как и появилась.

-Джонс, что опять не так? Не нравится комедия?

-Мне все равно, извини.

-Если начнешь нудеть, что слишком громко, я…

-Не начну, я работаю в таким условиях.

-Не понял? У нас в офисе вроде не настолько громко.

-В рок-баре, Джин. Там постоянно грохочет музыка.

Это было так странно и в то же время так естественно – вот так сказать правду и даже не задуматься над этим.

-В каком еще баре, женщина? Уголовный розыск – не забегаловка!

-Да… слушай, только не прыгай по квартире от счастья и постарайся не поджечь ее,- она обернулась к нему и подошла к шкафу.- Мне нужно малость проветриться. Буквально на минутку.

-Исключительно из любопытства – что можно успеть за минуту?- он приподнял одну бровь.

-Многое, если хорошо знать анатомию,- ответила она без улыбки.- Джин, просто веди себя как человек, ладно? Мне нужно проветрить голову, а здесь желательно проветрить комнату.

-Даже не думай!- пригрозил он.- Я болею, а ты меня простудишь!

-О господи, мужчина…- вздохнула она, вспомнив Джона и все его капризы, когда тот болел.

Она накинула пальто и вышла из квартиры.

На улице было прохладно, дул ветер, словно погода решила проверить на прочность город и одинокую девушку.

-Почему «Волшебство»? Мне даже Гарри Поттер не нравится. Магия и я как-то не особо совместимы.

Она вгляделась в улицу – люди куда-то спешили. В основном домохозяйки, детишки, коммивояжеры, предлагающие какие-то товары. Мимо прошла красивая молодая женщина в красном пальто, красном ободке в волосах, красных туфельках и с красной сумочкой в руке. Саманта проводила женщину долгим пристальным взглядом – красный цвет начинал действовать на нервы. Впрочем, женщина мило улыбнулась, взгляд серых глаз скользнул по щеке девушки, стал темным. Но подойти к Саманте женщина не решилась. Она кивнула, белозубо улыбнулась и прошла мимо.

-Эйвон или типа того,- пробормотала Саманта, проводив взглядом женщину, оценив легкость походки и стиль.- Ненавижу распространителей.

Она ушла назад.

В квартире было тихо настолько, что Саманта сперва испугалась, но Хант мирно дремал на подушке, в обнимку с пультом в окружении кучи фантиков, а на столике около кровати возвышалась бутылка виски и стоял стакан.

-Краткое резюме пострадавшего организма,- прошептала она, собирая фантики,- зубы, печень, горло, легкие и желудок. Господи боже, зачем ты создаешь этих существ с их капризами?

Разумеется, что когда Хант проснулся, аппетит у него отсутствовал, что в целом не удивительно после обилия сладостей.

В пять часов пришел Сэм.

-Ты рано,- поприветствовала его подруга.- Новости с полей есть?

-Я отпустил всех и мило пообщался с Литтоном,- сообщил он, проходя на кухню и принимаясь за готовку.- В общем, он пытается распутать дело с судьей. Что-то не вяжется – мэр подозревает тебя, хотя прямых доказательство у него нет. Они базируются на том, что было на благотворительном балу и сразу после твоего выхода из больницы. Можно было бы применить статью по аффекту…

-…но ее пока нет,- кивнула Саманта.- Кстати, шеф уже предполагал такой исход и события. Просто удивительно, что у него нюх на такие дела.

-Кстати про нюх,- он повел носом.

-Энни принесла виски,- она развела руками.- Твоих рук дело или Рея?

-Я приказал принести только самое необходимое – белье, бритвенные принадлежности…

-Виски как раз входит в перечень необходимого для этого большого мальчика,- кивнула девушка в сторону спальни.- Ладно, что там еще?

-Мы знаем, кто это и знаем, кем был судья. Это скверно, Сэмми.

-Я справлюсь, но я просила бы тебя не лезть в это дело.

-Я уже влез.

-Вылезай и отходи в сторону. Я серьезно, Сэм, я смогу справится, у меня и так нелады с законом во всех мирах, я привыкла, а тебе это здорово подпортит репутацию. Кроме того, это семидесятые, отношения начальника-подчиненной…

-Литтон прозрачно намекнул, что на это в целом всем наплевать, если учитывать характер Ханта. Шеф физически не может поддерживать нормальные отношения ни с кем, тем более с женщиной.

-Я вроде как не особенно похожа на цыпочку из тех, что тут фланируют. Это работа, Сэм, а такое не приветствуется ни в одном мире, ни в одном времени.

-Саманта, они могут подставить тебя! Прости, но я слабо верю в то, что произошло с Аланом Гиллом.

-Сэм, пожалуйста…

-Извини, но я серьезно. Что бы шеф ни говорил, наркотики и прочее – это может быть не тем.

-Ты стал недоверчивым даже к Ханту - оплоту сил Света? В таком случае, делись печеньем – этот троглодит сожрал все сладкое в моем доме.

-Саманта, мэр может подставить тебя на раз-два!

-Потому я и прошу тебя не лезть. Сэм, ты многого не понимаешь, а мне начинают помогать не понятно кто не понятно откуда и не понятно зачем. Я справлюсь, Сэм. Знаешь, исключительно в теории – мне наплевать на всех копов, вместе взятых, но уже не на тех, с кем я сотрудничала эти месяцы. Ты, Рей, Крис, Энни, Джин – если примутся за меня, пострадает весь отдел. Я не привыкла стоять за спинами друзей и коллег, обычно я впереди планеты всей, хотя и несколько в тени. Пострадает репутация Джина как начальника, твоя – как коллеги, если меня повяжут. Нужно ждать понедельника, а пока найти решение. У меня уже есть наброски, но они настолько призрачны, что…

-Никакие наброски не помогут, если в этом участвует мэр, Саманта,- грустно вздохнул Сэм.- Это власть настолько большая, что с ней тягаться – себе дороже.

-Я начинала с малого, закончила средним, так что попробую замахнуться на мэра и его сборище лжецов. Нужно держать себя в тонусе и повышать планку.

-Ты всерьез пойдешь против масонской ложи? Ты сдурела?

-Да и да. Сэм, это как нарыв – нельзя выдавить часть, потом снова нагноится и дойдет до гангрены. Резать, чистить до здоровой ткани – вот единственное решение.

-Это масоны, Саманта!- не выдержал Сэм.- Одно их слово и…

-Они не посмеют, если я обращусь к нужным людям.

-К каким?! Журналисты? Друзья-копы?

-Криминал, Сэм. Мир, который я достаточно изучила. Оружие, наркотики, проститутки, деньги. Это власть куда большая, чем кто-либо может себе представить.

-Ты решила перейти на другую сторону силы? Ты окончательно спятила? Хочешь закончить как Гилл?

-Предлагаешь смотреть как топят мой корабль и команду?

-Но это разрыв с полицией! Даже Хант тебе не сможет помочь, если ты уйдешь.

-Я большая девочка, друг, я смогу организовать мир так, что наркобароны и пискнуть не смогут без моего на то веления. На моей стороне знание и будущее.

-Это криминал, Саманта!- Сэм схватился за голову.

-Сэм, ты откуда свалился, парень? – повысила голос Саманта.- Я вроде как не скрывала прошлое – наркотики, проституция, убийства. Я малость не тяну на мать Терезу. Мои руки по плечи в крови, а пятки закалены носами мразей города. Даже здесь мир норовит затащить меня в грязь – в меня то колют наркоту, то стреляют, то лупят как грушу. Думаешь, это шутки такие? Игры? Да меня испытывают на прочность ежедневно и ежечасно как будто готовят к Страшному суду палачом. Я напала на крупнейшего наркобарона по исключительной случайности – как тебе это?

-Хант тебя на клочки порвет.

-Мне плевать, что сделает Хант! Если понадобится, я его подвину – аккуратно, чтобы не навредить ему, но если будет упорствовать…

-Убьешь его?- очень тихо спросил Сэм. Саманта отвернулась.

-Никогда так не говори так, Сэм. Никогда больше даже не думай так обо мне. Я черт дери не сука, чтобы спасать, а потом давить. Я лучше встану на линию огня под его пулю, но никогда, слышишь, никогда не подниму оружие на него. Ударю кулаком, но не буду целиться. Не в него. И не в тебя, Сэм. У меня еще сохранились зачатки того, что называют совестью и честью.

-Ты готова связаться с криминалом, Саманта.

-А что прикажешь делать? Явиться с повинной к мэру? Да меня повяжут тепленькой – я даже рот не успею открыть. Кто-то очень сильно хочет убрать меня с дороги. Может, не меня, может, все тоньше. Может, мэр говорил про тебя, может, про Джина, но так или иначе, игра будет вестись через меня, а я не позволю зацепить тебя или его. Лучше грязь мне, чем смерть тебе или ему. Дело даже не в масонах, а во власти так таковой. Если они решат повесить всех собак на меня, они повесят, будь уверен, но я хочу защитить вас и не важно какой ценой. Любой, если потребуется. Я вернулась не играть, а убивать, Сэм. У меня есть цель, которая изменит мир щелчком пальцев, если все выгорит.

-Убивать? Вернулась? Ты о чем вообще?

-Не важно. Просто не лезь под огонь, Сэм, а остальное я постараюсь убрать. Если надо, сбегу, чтобы вернуться сильнее, с властью.

-Но ты невиновна, а если сбежишь, мэр и его дружки по ложе убедятся, что ты в игре!

-Кому важно виновна я или нет, если решение наверняка уже вынесено и в понедельник в офис или сюда явятся молодчики для моего ареста?

-Значит, пока мы там задницы рвем, пытаясь найти выход, ты решила вот так просто сбежать, как обычно?- Сэм надвинулся на девушку и загнал ее к стене.- Всегда бежать, верно, Джонс? Плевать на остальных, но ты всегда впереди – не важно, гонишься ты или гонят тебя? А как же команда? Как же люди, готовые помочь? Как же доверие?- он тыкал в ее грудь пальцем.

-Как же люди, Тайлер?!- она оттолкнула его.- Я черт дери не в игры играю! Если оттягивать на себя огонь – это «а как же люди?», тогда иди в жопу со своей моралью! Я вляпалась по собственной дури! Я, Тайлер, не ты, не Хант, не Картрайт! Так что позволь МНЕ решать, что МНЕ делать с МОЕЙ жизнью и дерьмом на моих сапогах! – она ткнула в него пальцем.

-На твоей стороне даже Литтон, который оценил не только твои ноги и грязный язык, но и преданность и сумасшедший риск,- ответил мужчина, откинув ее руку от себя.- Для тебя так мало значения имеют копы и люди в целом?

-Да, Сэм! Да, черт побери! – едва не закричала она.- Я притягиваю неприятности как магнит, я просто хочу, чтобы они не обрушились на головы остальных. Значение? Да я тебя умоляю! Какое ко всем чертям значение? Какие, мать их, люди? Насрать мне на людей, я же просто принимаю красивые позы, верно же, Тайлер? Я только и умею, что драться и трахать все, что красиво, да, дорогуша? Отлично, Сэм, просто отлично. Возьми с полки пирожок – ты был хорошим мальчиком и наказал плохую девочку.

Она оттолкнула его плечом и вышла в комнату.

-Ты готова взорвать мир, чтобы спасти его?- Сэм вышел следом и схватил ее за руку, разворачивая к себе лицом.- Да, Джонс?

-Нет, Тайлер!- рявкнула она, вырвавшись.- Я не буду взрывать мир, я уберу единственную помеху в нем – себя, кое-кого прихватив для верности!

-Тебе пытаются помочь!

-Не надо пытаться, Тайлер, не надо пытаться, твою же мать! Надо делать, а не пытаться, парень! Если надо бить – бей, а не разводи сопли про закон и порядок. Хватит ездить мне по ушам моралью и словами, я буду вычищать мир своим способом, если надо, я пойду по трупам босиком, чтобы защитить мирных. Уже страшно, Тайлер?- она наклонилась к нему.- Я не ангел, не дьявол, я просто человек со своей точкой зрения, не привыкший плясать под чью-то дудку. И если надо, я буду убивать все живое, чтобы защитить то, что мне дорого – прежде всего друзей или тех кого я считала друзьями. Тебя, Энни, его,- она ткнула пальцем в кровать, даже не глядя.- Криса, Рея, весь чертов отдел, включая бабушку суперинтенданта, если надо, но не стоит меня останавливать. Я в гневе неприятна. Если надо, я обломаю крылья ангелу, рога – дьяволу, дам пинка святому Петру, если это поможет. Не мне, Сэм, вам!

-Ты дура, Джонс!

-Ты всегда так говоришь тем, кто не говорит, а делает, Тайлер? Молодец, продолжай в том же духе. Ты сидел в офисе перед компьютером, пока твоя напарница поехала разбираться с мразями,- прошипела она.- Одна, Тайлер. Она вышла одна, без прикрытия, потому что она сильна, а ты нет. А потом ты встрепенулся, поднял задницу, поехал следом, попал сюда и сдался как девчонка, не смея даже пикнуть против. Крыса против льва, Тайлер, а Майя сделала всю работу за тебя.

Сэм сам от себя не ожидал – он замахнулся и ударил девушку по щеке, прямо по шраму, который немедленно побагровел.

-Тайлер, какого черта ты себе позволяешь?!- заорал Хант, выскочив из кровати и ударив Сэма, повалив его на пол.

-Не надо, шеф, отпусти его!- Саманта сдержала руку озлобившегося мужчины.- Не надо.

-Она жизнью рисковала ради тебя, идиот,- Хант отошел от лежащего мужчины.

-И этого не надо, - попросила Саманта.- Не надо мерить отношения через «ты мне – я тебе». Это провал.

Она подала руку Сэму.

-Джонс, ты рехнулась!- возмутился Хант.- Он ударил тебя! Он наорал на тебя, хотя он вообще никто и только я могу орать на тебя, а ты после этого подаешь ему руку?

-Тебе нужно многому научиться, шеф,- спокойно произнесла она.- Терпению, прежде всего. Тебе тоже, Тайлер,- она помогла тому подняться, он опустил глаза в пол.- Никогда больше не смей поднимать на меня руку,- сказала она.- И не смей меня жалеть, говнюк. И не смей даже просить прощения за то, что было, потому что тогда Я тебя ударю.

-О блин!- Хант всплеснул руками, глядя на двух людей.- Мадонна с младенцем, твою мать!

-Равноправие, Джин, не более того. Нормальные рабочие отношения. Нормальные коллегиальные отношения. Нормальные отношения друзей, верно, Сэм?

-Друзей?! – не поверил ушам Хант.- Ты и так сумасшедшая, а он посмел…

-Хватит!- рявкнула Саманта.- Оба заткнулись!

-Саманта, я…- тихо произнес Сэм, глядя в пол.- Прости, я сорвался…

-Сэм, посмотри мне в глаза,- попросила она. Когда он поднял голову, она дала ему оглушительную пощечину.- Я предупреждала. Все, теперь все забыли, что было, потому что ничего не было,- приказала она.- Сэм, будь хорошим мальчиком и сделай уже ужин, а ты - марш в кровать!- распорядилась она, метнув грозный взгляд в Ханта.- Я принесу таблетки.

Она ушла на кухню.

-Мне плевать, что она говорит, Тайлер,- тихо произнес Хант,- но я тебя предупреждаю: еще раз увижу такое – я переломаю тебе руки. Она девчонка, а ты мужик. Учись терпению, даже когда скулы сводит от ее жужжания. Я как-то же сдерживаюсь, когда ты жужжишь над ухом, хотя мы мужики.

-Прости, шеф,- произнес Сэм.

-Проехали,- ответил тот.- И марш готовить ужин - я жрать хочу, а эта цыпа меня держит на голодном пайке.

Саманта была единственной, кто из троих людей не ощущал никакого последствия от некрасивой сцены. Сэм смотрел только в тарелку, Хант поглядывал то в телевизор, то на девушку, то на мужчину.

-Так, детки,- наконец прервал он молчание,- теперь я хочу слышать всю информацию и все соображения по делу.

-Я начну войну,- спокойно сообщила Саманта.

-Нет,- так же спокойно ответил Хант.

-Я постараюсь найти свидетелей,- сказал Сэм.

-Бесперспективно,- снова отбил Хант.

-У меня есть кое-какие прихваты с криминалом, как ты знаешь…- снова начала Саманта.

-Тем более нет, и чтобы я больше этого не слышал,- он ткнул в нее вилкой.- Следовательно, у нас нет ничего.

-Лично у меня полно идей, и не тыкай в меня острыми предметами, - заметила Саманта.

-Нужно найти убийцу, - Сэм отбросил вилку. Он так и не смог проглотить ни кусочка.

-Дельное замечание, Глэдис, но запоздалое,- Хант откинулся на спинку кровати, где лежал.- У нас времени в обрез, в понедельник начнется Содом и Гоморра, а ты только сейчас заявил о поимке ублюдка, из-за которого весь сыр-бор.

-Я весь день носился по городу с Литтоном!

-Плохо носился, если пришел с пустыми руками,- Хант ткнул вилкой уже в него. Саманта вздохнула и отобрала опасный предмет из его руки – все равно он уже все доел. Тот покосился на девушку, но промолчал.- Какого черта я тебя учу, Дороти? Я ловлю по дюжине говнюков еще до утреннего чая, а ты не способен поймать одного за весь день!

-У меня дедуктивные методы, а не варварские!

-Которые работают лучше,- кивнула Саманта.- Не обижайся, но лучше ковбой здесь, чем педант дома.

-Тайлер, даже цыпа назвала тебя педиком,- горько вздохнул Хант, покачав головой.

-Педант – человек, скрупулезно подходящий к работе, шеф,- пояснил Сэм.

-Ну да,- кивнул тот.- Она же сказала – педик.

Сэм не стал поправлять и убеждать.

-Саманта, это слишком сложное дело,- начал он осторожно.

-А бывают простые, Джесси?- встрял Хант.- Что-то не припоминаю, когда расследовал дело Ромео и Джульетты.

-Нужно больше времени,- не дослушал Сэм.

-Больше?- Хант ткнул в руки девушки поднос и наклонился к мужчине.- Больше, Тайлер? А что если его вообще нет? И что прикажешь делать? Отправить девчонку гнить в тюрьму, пока ты будешь чесать яйца и искать говнюка, подставившего ее?

-Шеф…- попросила Саманта, переложив поднос на стол.- Может, он и прав, я могла бы залечь на дно, пока вся неразбериха не уля…

-На дно?! – Хант повернулся к ней.- Мои офицеры не ложатся на дно, пока они живы, Джонс! И я не позволю лучшему детективу-женщине трусливо поджимать хвост!

-Спасибо, конечно, но я достаточно взро…

-Это не комплимент, Джонс! – перебил он.- Я тебе не Тайлер, но я бы взгрел тебя как собаку за такие мысли. Никакой тюрьмы, никакого трусливого существования, детки!

-Нужно железное алиби,- сказал Сэм.

-Нет!- она схватила его за руку.- Даже не смей этого думать, на тот случай, если он,- она кивнула на Ханта,- анальный телепат.

-Что опять с моей задницей не так, Джонс?- прищурился Хант.- Что ты задумал, парень?- обратился он к Сэму.

-Сэм, лучше молчи, или я зашью тебе рот!- предупредила Саманта.

-Помолчи, девочка!- рявкнул на нее Хант.- Сэм?

-Это может стоить всем репутации, но если бы ты мог сказать, что провел с ней ночь…- Сэм взглянул в глаза мужчине.

-Нет!- не выдержала Саманта.- Хватит!

-Джонс, с каких пор тебя настолько пугает ночь со мной? – невинно поинтересовался Хант, даже не глядя на нее.- Дельная мысль, Тайлер, хотя и опасная.

-Вот именно, что опасная, а ты не посмеешь рисковать своей репутацией!- она ткнула в него вилкой, совершенно забыв, что сжимает ее. Хант не глядя схватил столовый прибор и швырнул его на пол, уже обдумывая ход.

-Это действительно опасно, но я скорее соглашусь на сделку с честью мундира, чем на то, что мой офицер будет обвинен в том, чего не совершал,- заявил он.

-Сэм, я тебя живьем закопаю,- пообещала Саманта, поднимаясь и собирая посуду на поднос.- Я тебе язык вырву, честное слово.

-Шеф, я буду свидетелем, если понадобится,- сказал Сэм.

-Свидетелем чего, сынок? Папочке не нужны свидетели того, что происходит по ночам с красивыми цыпочками.

Хант порылся на столике и выудил сигарету.

-Просто чтобы вы оба знали – я против такого решения,- сообщила Саманта, выходя из кухни и прислоняясь к косяку.- Необоснованный риск ради мелкой сошки. Шеф, Сэм, нужен другой выход, но только не такой.

-Расслабься, детка, и получай удовольствие,- Хант выпустил струю дыма из ноздрей.- Джин Джини еще никогда не оставлял ни одну красотку неудовлетворенной.

-Да боже ж мой!- она закатила глаза и ушла на кухню мыть посуду.

-Мне нужно проветриться, если нельзя проветрить здесь,- сказала она часом позже.- Сэм, шеф, я вас умоляю, никаких военных заговоров без меня, меня же касающихся. Ни одной войны без моего участия – не люблю делиться славой.

-Тебе нельзя выходить,- попробовал остановить ее Сэм.- Могут схватить.

-А догонят?- как-то вяло отреагировал Хант.

-Так, я знаю, что ты что-то задумал, не знаю что и тебе лучше забыть про это,- сказала Саманта, сгребая в охапку одежду и направляясь на кухню переодеться.

-Если я скажу, что задумал секс на троих, ты очень огорчишься?- крикнул Хант.

-Я буду счастлива,- устало вздохнула она.- Кстати, отличная идея, начните пока без меня,- она вышла за дверь.

-Я не понял, она серьезно или шутит?- Хант обернулся к Сэму.

-Про секс – серьезно, про «начать без нее» - шутит,- пояснил тот.- И тебе лучше не знать про все то, что она знает о сексе.

-Ясно, ты с ней все-таки спал,- Хант откинулся на подушки и скрестил руки на груди.

-Шеф, не в этом дело, просто она очень сложный человек, она же…

-Из Гайда,- мрачно закончил Хант.- Ладно, за работу, парень, пока цыпа не вернулась и не надрала нам обоим задницы.

Сэм вскочил и быстро вышел из квартиры.


	33. Chapter 33

Саманта умела быть быстрой, медленной, сильной, слабой – любой, если имелась веская причина. И она умела с одинаковой легкостью убивать и спасать – по причине и без.

-Ты не сможешь помочь,- прямо на дороге появилась девочка в красном платье, сжимая в руке игрушечного клоуна. Саманта не сбавила скорость, наехав на девочку – та мгновенно исчезла, появившись чуть дальше.- Ты не сможешь тягаться с тем, чего не понимаешь,- снова исчезла.- Ты проиграешь… сдашься… пойдешь против всех…

-Если придется, - девушка развернула байк.- А теперь поговорим начистоту,- сказала она.- Я хоть и не Гарри Поттер, но с Волдемортами воевать вполне способна и без магии. Кто ты? – она дернула подбородком.

-Я твоя единственная подруга, - девочка подошла ближе – нет, не подошла, подплыла, излучая опасность. Саманта вздрогнула, сердце заколотилось быстрее, во рту стало сухо.- Позволь мне помочь, позволь дать тебе все.

-Мне не нужна помощь и у меня все есть.

-Ты хочешь свободы – я дам ее тебе, просто позволь помочь,- предложила девочка.

-Бескорыстно? Я не верю в подарки, обычно за них требуют очень значимую помощь в будущем, а у меня его нет,- Саманта стиснула руль байка и зубы – ее колотило от ужаса перед девочкой.

-Ты хочешь свободу, ты ее получишь. Хочешь знания – я дам их тебе.

-О, изыди, сатана!- с чувством произнесла девушка.- Слишком сладко говоришь для такого ребенка.

-Я друг, Саманта,- девочка мягко улыбнулась.

-Не веду дружбу с детьми,- поморщилась та.- Проваливай! У меня нет с собой святой воды и мне если честно наплевать на все это, так что я размажу тебя по… ладно, размазать я тебя тоже не смогу, но если не приведи бог ты хоть грязным пальцем коснешься моего друга…

-Друга? Только друга?

-Верно, и шефа.

-Сэм только твой друг и ничего больше? Шеф только твой шеф и ничего больше?

У Саманты дернулось веко – девчонка знала то, чего знать не могла.

-Не твое дело, проваливай,- оскалилась она.

-Я вернусь, я всегда буду возвращаться, я никогда не проигрываю, Саманта,- девочка улыбнулась еще раз и пропала.

-Та-а-ак, в чем я еще права? – Саманта тряслась как лист на ветру от шока, страха, ненависти и осознания того, что происходит.

Невдалеке образовалось светлое пятно. Саманта сошла с байка и подошла к пятну.

-…поговорим, Джин…- произнес седовласый мужчина, закрывая призрачную дверь перед носом девушки. Последнее, что она увидела – табличка на двери «Старший суперинтендант Макинтош».

-Макинтош,- повторила она.

Пятно взорвалось светом и она оказалась где-то в просторной комнате, в окружении людей.

-Добро пожаловать, брат Хант,- тот же мужчина протянул ей руку, затянутую в белую перчатку.

-Масон! – взвизгнула она, кубарем свалившись на землю, когда свет погас так же неожиданно, как и появился.- Господи, это будущее! – ее затрясло так, что пришлось ждать минуту, пока успокоится тремор и сердце начнет гнать кровь по венам не с такой бешеной скоростью. – Господи, как мне нужен мобильник! Господи боже, это же будущее! Хант… масоны… это будущее!

Она смотрела перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, едва соображая, что происходит.

Прямо перед ней возникло звездное пространство.

-Не-е-ет,- застонала она.- Опять? Почему я? Зачем вы показываете это мне? Почему всегда мне? Что во мне такого особенного? Я же даже не коп.

Magic - сложились в надпись звезды.

-Магия? Волшебство? Что это значит? Гарри Поттер существует? Я – Гарри Поттер?- она приложила дрожащую руку к груди.- Боже упаси, конечно. Это рай или ад? Я права? Я не собираюсь отрабатывать карму. Ну уж нет. У меня есть цель и я собираюсь…

-Приди…- прошептал чей-то голос.

-Что? Куда?- не поняла она.- Ты кто? Ты где?

-Приди…- голос принадлежал явно не девчонке, что радовало, но все эти фокусы с подсказками сильно выматывали.

-Не приду,- она поднялась на негнущиеся ноги и подняла байк.- Пошли все к черту – никуда я не приду.

Она села верхом на своего железного коня и рванула обратно к дому.

-Прошлое, будущее, масоны – катитесь все к черту и отвалите от меня, Сэма и Джина. Они под моей защитой, даже если им это не нравится. Я знаю будущее, я сильна, и я убью любого, кто причинит им зло.

Байк несся по дороге.

-Джин, это очень ва… Сэм, где он?- заорала она на друга.

-Сэмми, я…- мужчина вскочил с кресла.

-Джин, где Джин? Он ушел? Куда он ушел? Почему ты его отпустил?- она схватила его за грудки.

-Саманта, он уехал по делам,- он не сопротивлялся.- Он сделал один звонок и уехал. Это очень серьезно. Он встретится с другом, который сможет замять дело.

-Ты не понимаешь!- зашипела она коброй.- Дело было не во мне – они добираются до него!

-Что?- он побелел.

-Масоны!

-Мэр планировал…

-Мэр ни при чем, хотя я понятия не имею, кто вообще при чем, но они получал его, а я идиотка – я не успела, я не поняла…- она рухнула на кровать.- Господи, да что происходит? Кто играет? Кому это нужно? Почему он?

-Сэмми?- мужчина не знал, что происходит, но видел отчаяние подруги.

-Сэм, я не знаю, кто играет жизнями, но прости, я не могу сказать тебе очень многое,- она вскочила и заходила по комнате.- Это как в книге – нельзя наступить на бабочку и не изменить время. Все слишком запуталось, я была в… я…- сердце защемило так, что она застонала.

-Саманта!- Сэм подхватил ее.

-У меня странное чувство, как будто кто-то танцует на моей могиле, Сэм,- слабо ответила она.- И я… кажется, я… отключаюсь…- она закатила глаза и провалилась в темноту.

-Саманта!- Сэм поднял ее на руки и отнес на кровать, проверяя пульс. Она была в глубоком обмороке.

-…короче, цыпа будет в ярости, будет крушить все подряд, но по крайней мере будет на свободе,- тихо сказал голос Ханта.

-Она не будет в ярости – когда она проснется, она сделает из нас обоих отбивные,- сказал Сэм.

-Ты думаешь, какого черта я ее пристегнул браслетами? Побуянит и успокоится.

Саманта пошевелилась – она лежала на кровати, но руки были подняты над головой и запястий касался холодный металл.

-Я все слышу,- сказала она, открыв глаза.- И мне не нравится недоверие ко мне. И еще меньше мне нравится ощущение наручников на мне, чертовы копы. Я вам не ублюдок из подвала, я женщина – хрупкая, слабая и беззащитная.

-Тайлер, сам отцепляй этот нежный цветок, а я пошел,- заявил Хант.

-Джин, погоди,- попросила она.- Скажи, что произошло, и куда ты ходил?

Хант тяжко вздохнул, покосился на нее, но остался.

-Ладно, Тайлер, снимай браслеты,- разрешил он.- Только не вздумай буянить, детка!- предупредил он девушку. Когда наручники отцепили, она первым же делом хотела придушить обоих, но только растерла запястья. На ее счастье они лишь чуть натерли руки.- В общем, положение было безвыходное, Джонс,- начал Хант.- Ты вляпалась так, что на твое отмывание потребовалась бы вода из Темзы. Короче, я связался со своим другом, который имеет прямой выход на мэра. Дело удалось замять и без того, чтобы портить репутацию. Никакой ночи вдвоем к твоему разочарованию, ничего криминального.

-Что взамен?- спросила она.

-Дружба, Джонс. То, что тебе не дано понять – настоящая мужская дружба.

-И все? И могу ли я узнать имя твоего друга и моего спасителя?- она напряженно взглянула на него.

-Чарльз Макинтош, хотя не думаю, что это имя тебе что-то скажет.

-Сказало,- она опустила голову и сжала виски ладонями, зажмурившись.- Больше, чем надо.

-Не знал, что вы знакомы.

-Даже знать его не хочу.

-Эй, полегче, детка! Мак мой друг, он вытащил твою задницу! Дело замяли, а ублюдка я потом достану.

-Вытащил меня, засунул тебя, Джин,- она горько вздохнула и открыла глаза.

-Слушай, я терпеливее святого, но твои грязные намеки начинают меня злить…

-Поймешь потом,- она встала и подошла к нему, взглянув в его глаза.- Джин, прости меня. Я должна была догадаться.

Она ткнулась лбом в его грудь и обняла на талию. Тот широко открыл глаза и развел руками на молчаливый вопрос Сэма, вообще ничего не понявшего.

-Э… прощаю, конечно, хотя я все-таки болею, если не забыла, так что не дави меня как сахарный рожок.

-Джин, - она отодвинулась,- если бы я могла хоть чем-то помочь, но от меня одни проблемы. Мне самой постоянно нужна помощь, только я ее никогда не приму.

-Тебе нужен нормальный мужик, Джонс, работа и выпивка. Насчет последнего, кстати,- он вытащил из пальто флажку и протянул девушке.- За свободу!

Она опустила голову.

-Это еще не конец, Джин. Это только начало. Это кабала.

-Какая камбала? – немедленно вскипел он.- Джонс, ну какого черта постоянно нужно портить нервы и настроение? Ну что ты за женщина! Постоянно какие-то проблемы! Если не нытье, то драки, если не драки, то нытье. Джонс, вернись с Марса на Землю и начни уже вести себя как девочка, а не как мальчик. Вы что с Тайлером решили меня окончательно добить сменой ролей? Глэдис, бога ради, скажи мне, ну почему всех ненормальных присылают именно в мой отдел, а? Чем я прогневил небеса? Нет, лучше молчи, я еще не решил, кто из вас меня раздражает больше. Нет, ну почему я? Я что – особенный? Да, я особенный, я лучший, я великолепный, но почему именно ко мне слетаются все ненормальные Гайда? Все, болезнь отменяется. Тайлер, собери все мои вещи, я уезжаю болеть домой – там меня никто не будет жалеть, пичкать кашами, таблетками, нудеть над ухом по поводу того, что нельзя курить в кровати, пить до завтрака и смотреть телевизор, лежа в трусах на кровати.

Он хлопнул входной дверью с такой силой, что задребезжали окна.

Сэм поднял обе брови, но промолчал, направляясь в ванную за зубной щеткой шефа, а Саманта глубоко вздохнула, даже не пошевелившись.

Игра не закончилась, она растянулась во времени где-то до будущего.

Никто ничего не выдвигал против нее – ни единого обвинения. Хант оказался волшебником – настоящего убийцу судьи Тьюллиса поймали к вечеру понедельника. Это не могло не радовать всех, кроме самой Саманты.

Она ходила мрачнее тучи, обвиняя себя в том, что шефу пришлось пойти на сделку с совестью, хотя тот наверняка понятия не имел ни о чем таком. Макинтош был неплохим копом, раз был другом Ханта. Одно это уже поднимало Макинтоша на небывалую высоту в глазах коллег, особенно Рея.

Хант выздоровел, снова носился по офису злющей фурией, орал на всех так, что уши закладывало, но никто не говорил и слова против. Люди искренне были счастливы видеть неугомонного шефа. Он был как суперклей, держащий всех воедино. Всех? Не совсем. Один особо упрямый кусочек отказывался приклеиваться.

Вроде бы удалось сохранить все в секрете – где был шеф, с кем, почему, вроде бы больше никто не терзал отдел, но лишь один человек знал, что все только начинается. Тот самый упертый кусочек, на который клей действовал как вода.

-Джонс, в мой кабинет,- шепнул Хант, проходя мимо нее, взиравшей на людей как Немезида.

Она вошла в кабинет.

-Закрой жалюзи,- снова приказал он. Она молча подчинилась.- А теперь начинай.

-Что начинать?- не поняла она.

-Я был бы не против стриптиза, но все, что надо, я уже видел, так что начинай выкладывать свои маленькие мыслишки и снова капать мне на мозги своим болтливым язычком.

-И что ты хочешь от меня услышать?- она пожала плечами, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

-Джонс, не испытывай мое терпение больше десятка раз на дню,- посоветовал он, наливая себе выпить.- Ты не отстанешь, пока не заберешься не только под кожу, но и прямиком в мозг, так что начинай, пока я на успокоительном,- он сделал глоток.

-Насколько ты доверяешь своему другу?- спросила она.

-Абсолютно,- не раздумывая, ответил он.

-И если он попросит тебя о какой-то услуге?..

-Я ее сделаю.

-А если он попросит о чем-то, что тебе неприятно?

-Что угодно, и он не педик. Я, кстати, тоже.

-Он масон?

Хант покосился на нее, едва не подавившись виски.

-С чего вдруг такие умозаключения на трезвую голову?

-Как он вытащил ситуацию?

-Он был должен мэру, я его попросил, теперь я должен ему – все просто.

-Неувязочка, если он был должен…

Хант встал.

-Детка, кто кому что должен тебя уже касаться не должно. Просто живи и радуйся.

-Нет, и пока я не узнаю, что произошло, я с тебя живой не слезу.

-Не соблазняй меня,- он вернулся в кресло и налил себе еще.- Хорошо, цыпа, он хорошо знает мэра, знает все темные делишки, коих немало, кое-что знаю я…

-Шантаж?

-Бога ради, Джонс! Думаешь, я настолько идиот?

-Нет, ты большая задница, но явно не идиот.

-О моей заднице думай в мокрых снах, а не на работе, милая. Это был не шантаж, а сделка с совестью или типа того.

-Ты примешь их предложение?

-Руки и сердца?

-Масонства.

-Джонс, ты меня до усрачки пугаешь своим умным, но сумасшедшим мозгом. Ты вроде как из Гайда, Сэм вроде как из Гайда, вы там все вроде как умные, но вся проблема в том, что вы «вроде как». Не они предлагают, а им.

-Я имела в виду то, что они хотят, чтобы ты присоединился, верно?

-Я тебе не Супермен читать их мысли.

-Джин…

Он вздохнул.

-Я предложил свою кандидатуру, мэр сказал, что за мной будет вестись деликатное наблюдение, чтобы понять, насколько я честен, чист и вообще.

-Идеальный кандидат… сволочи заполучили тебя на блюдечке с каемочкой,- Саманта сжала зубы.

-Детка, я и так туда собирался – мне нужно знать всех ублюдков города. Там творятся грязные дела, а мне не по душе, что в моем городе действует шайка бандитов.

-Это не бандиты, Джин, это слишком большая власть.

-Один хер, милая. Проблема в том, что да, они дотягивались не до тебя.

-До тебя?

-Джонс!

-Джин, просто скажи! Заканчивай обмен любезностями!

-До полиции.

-Что? До полиции?

-Ты оглохла? Да, до копов. Они хотели или купить, или посадить на цепь моих людей, или внедрить своих людей в наши ряды, довольна?

-Для чего?

-Ты как ребенок, детка! Для контроля, естественно.

-Наблюдение изнутри…

-Можешь же, когда хочешь.

-Но причем тогда я?

-Ты идеальный кандидат – сильная, смелая, с тобой было бы интересно работать, но у тебя есть один существенный недостаток…

-Я неподкупна?

-Не льсти себе, крошка. Ты не мужик!

-Прости?

-Я сказал, что сказал. Единственный твой недостаток у тебя между ног – там не дубинка, а дырка.

-Так, урок анатомии оставь на потом. Чего они хотели от меня?

-Что делают с призовой лошадью, если она перестает приносить прибыль?

-Не знаю, наверное, пытаются кому-то отдать на содержание.

-Усложним задачу – призер ломает ногу.

-Загнанных лошадей пристреливают.

Она оперлась о стол, закрыла глаза, опустила низко голову.

-Ты идеальный кандидат для этого сборища, но ты женщина, ты могла бы стать хоть Мастером, но не станешь из-за половой принадлежности. Если копа нельзя купить, копа можно убить.

-Но почему я? Почему именно я? Игра ведется на мою душу?

-Здесь такое постоянно, детка. Отличные парни становятся отступниками, загнанными и непонятыми, когда не могут найти того, кому можно доверять,- он кинул дротик в дартс. – Ты девчонка, ты просто оказалась не в том месте, не в то время, а вот другой переоценил свои силы.

-Ты о…- она не договорила.

-Я знал, что Алан связался с бандитами, с наркобаронами, я не знал одного – им заинтересовались масоны. Он просил места в ложе.

-Он хотел власти,- она поднесла ладони к лицу, потерла щеки.

-Он многого не понимал, Саманта. Нельзя хотеть то, что недостижимо. Нельзя прыгать выше головы.

-Ты не должен был связывать себя с ними, Джин, это ловушка, это кончится очень плохо.

-Ты считаешь меня подонком, способным сидеть и смотреть, как моего детектива – первую наглую задницу, крутую цыпу и просто женщину превратят в тряпку в тюрьме?

-Джин, я могла бы…

-Могла что? Сбежать и спутаться с наркобаронами? Пойти против меня, против команды, полиции, морали, совести и чести?- он сверкнул на нее глазами.- Не надо считать меня идиотом, детка, даже когда я сплю, мои ушки - на макушке. Я слышал твои слова, но я ушам поверить не мог, насколько плохо я тебя знаю и насколько плохо ты думаешь о нас, обо мне и о Сэме.

-Джин…

-Не перебивай! Я ценю преданность делу, ценю непредвзятость и равнодушие к славе, но я ненавижу и презираю лишь одно – когда о мое доверие вытирают ноги. Я предложил тебе руку помощи – ты ее отталкиваешь, я подставляю плечо – ты отходишь, я поднимаю тебя с колен - ты отползаешь прочь. Ты готова сбежать ко всем чертям, лишь бы не позволять тебе помочь.

-Я готова сбежать не поэтому, Джин, а потому, что как раз ценю помощь и не хочу подставлять тех, кто мне дорог!

-Даже если ты одна, а друзей много? Готова остаться в гордом одиночестве из принципа?

-Нет, не готова,- она взглянула на него.- Но если бы я знала, что до этого дойдет, что ты…

-Ну, скажи это,- он поерзал в кресле.- Скажи «Я должна была слушать тебя, Джин!». Доверие, детка, доверие – то, что я не устану повторять день ото дня. Мы все связаны воедино, одним духом, одной жизнью, одной адской работой, так что когда одному плохо – плохо всем. А теперь начни уже извиняться – у меня куча дел.

-Ты был прав,- вздохнула она.

-Так тоже сойдет, а теперь выкинь мысли из своей головы, а то она скоро лопнет от их обилия.

-Джин, это опасно!

-А жизнь и работа копа всегда опасны или ты не знала? – спокойно ответил он, пододвигая к себе папки.- Что-то мне подсказывает, что в полицию идут как раз разбираться с дерьмом, а не преумножать его количество. А теперь брысь отсюда – мне нужно работать и тебе, кстати, тоже.

Она опустила глаза в пол и вышла.

Масоны… всегда если не одно, так другое. Если не полное дерьмо, то наиполнейшее – разница лишь в величине кучи.

Саманта сидела над папками в таком мрачном настроении, что к ней мог сунуться только Сэм.

-Ты выглядишь так, словно пытаешься просверлить дырку в стене,- сказал он, пододвинув к ее стулу свой.

-Сэм, если бы тебе открылось будущее, что бы ты сделал?

-Ну… - он растерялся на миг.- Не знаю, наверное, я бы оторвался по полной программе, насколько это возможно. А что?

-Не будущее нашего мира, Сэм, я имею в виду это будущее, этого мира. Что бы ты сделал, зная информацию о будущем этого мира?

-Ничего,- он пожал плечами.- Это просто иллюзия, Саманта. Это только в голове.

-Я почему-то так не думаю,- она потерла область сердца, где имелся шрам от пулевого ранения.

-В голове тоже есть немало неизученных участков разума,- Сэм проследил ее движение.- Я не знаю, Саманта,- сдался он под ее пристальным взглядом.- Я ничего не стал бы делать. Все так запутанно. Не до мыслей о том, что будет потом и здесь, мне бы просто вернуться домой в свой мир. Ты не видела, я вообще вернусь?

-Вернешься, это я заявляю с полной уверенностью и без всяких видений,- улыбнулась она.

-И ты вернешься,- он коснулся ее руки.

-Нет, Сэм,- она вспомнила мучительное ощущение беспомощности в собственном теле и взрыв телевизора в палате – наверняка ее хорошо поджарило плюс к параличу.- Я не вернусь. Страшнее и то, что и здесь я не останусь.

-Страшнее? Почему? Что ты видела?- забеспокоился он.

-Ну не страшнее, просто не останусь,- поправилась она.- И я ничего не видела, я просто это знаю как и то, что ты вернешься домой.

-Но куда ты пойдешь?

-Не знаю. Никуда. Я планирую просто исчезнуть однажды. Без вопросов, без ответов – пуф и меня нет.

-Что?- он нахмурился, стиснув ее руку в своей.

-Сэм, - она вздохнула,- мне нужно будет уйти, исчезнуть, раствориться, пропасть… просто нужно. Я вернулась из… из больницы как раз за этим, если мне повезет, я смогу уйти.

-Куда? Саманта, ты можешь сказать, что происходит?

-Не могу,- она положила вторую руку сверху на его кисть.- И многого я сказать вообще никому не скажу. Я не знаю, Сэм… я не знаю, что можно сказать, чтобы не навредить. Ты видишь девочку из телевизора, а вокруг меня просто рой призраков всех мастей не пойми откуда. Женщина, девочка, парень, какие-то люди. Как будто со мной хотят или связаться, или просто показывают мне будущее этого мира, или еще что. Сэм, это семидесятые, а у меня жизнь как в лихие девяностые – только успевай уворачиваться от новой неприятности. Я уже не живу как ты – я выживаю. У меня вообще такое странное чувство, как будто меня испытывают на прочность. Ну или просто испытывают.

-Кто? Человечки с Марса?

-Лучше бы Доктор Кто в его последней регенерации – я бы его привязала к консоли ТАРДИС и…

-Господи, Сэмми, опять ты за старое!- улыбнулся Сэм.

-Я вообще-то имела в виду копание в приборах,- она пожала плечами,- но секс с таймлордом тоже неплохая мысль. И кстати о сексе, что там с Энни?

-Ничего. Кино, работа, я провожаю ее до дома иногда.

-Даже нет поцелуев?

-Она как будто видит во мне только друга. Она этого хочет.

-Тебя?

-Меня как друга. Она заботится обо мне.

-Черт, Сэм, неплохо устроился – я телохранитель, Энни – психолог. Дайте мне уже одного постоянного мужика для моего тела и моих мозгов!- шутливо и тихо попросила она потолок, задрав голову. Сэм прыснул.

-Так, девочки!- из кабинета вышел Хант.- Есть звонок из крупного клуба - труп со следами удушения. Тайлер и Джонс - со мной, остальные по машинам и летим роем злых пчелок!

Оба детектива встали.

-Стоит только мне заикнуться о мужике, я тут же получаю Ханта и неприятности,- пожаловалась Саманта, накидывая пальто.- Мужик для тела и труп для мозга. Сэм, это точно твой мир? Тогда мне пожалуйста, Ханта раз двадцать и никаких трупов.

-Пошевеливайтесь, Белоснежка и Дороти! - рявкнул Хант сзади.

-Здесь?- Сэм вышел из Кортины и огляделся.- Шеф, ты же говорил, что здесь нет криминала.

-Криминал есть везде, Сэмми-бой,- отозвался тот.- Шевели задницей!

Саманта чуть затормозила, взглянув на «говорящую» вывеску клуба.

-Ох, как не хватает видео-камер!- вздохнул Сэм, глядя на труп молоденькой девушки.- Следы удушения на шее, плюс неестественное положение тела.

Саманта осторожно приподняла юбку девушки.

-Изнасилование,- сказала она.

-Господи боже, Джонс, откуда ты все знаешь и какого черта ты залезаешь под юбку бедной девочке?- поинтересовался Хант.

-У нее трусы задом наперед,- она пожала плечами.

Крис сделал попытку заглянуть под юбку, но получил по руке от шефа.

-Так,- подвел Хант итог,- удушение и изнасилование. Крис, убери лапы от ее юбки!- рявкнул он.- Займись лучше осмотром места преступления.

-Вы нашли ее сами, мистер Хаббл?- Сэм достал блокнот и ручку для записи процедуры опроса свидетеля.

-Да, детектив,- кивнул мужчина.- Клиент заплатил за два часа вперед, так что нашли ее только спустя два с половиной часа.

-А что было за лишние полчаса, сэр?- спросила Саманта.- И кем был этот клиент?

-Я его никогда не видел ранее, мэм, но у него были деньги, он заплатил и прошел в приват-комнату со своей спутницей.

-Проститутка?- поинтересовался Сэм.

-Не похожа,- возразила Саманта.

-Одна из любительниц халявной выпивки,- определил Хант.- Точно не проститутка, но до порядочности ей – как мне до целибата.

Саманта приподняла бровь, оценивая сказанное, но спорить не стала.

-Тело отвезут на осмотр,- сказала она.- Скажите, мистер Хаббл, как часто и как надолго заказывают приват-комнаты? Вы как-нибудь отслеживаете все происходящее там? Я имею в виду не для распространения порно, а для безопасности людей, находящихся внутри.

-Мэм, клиенты платят за приватность,- мягко возразил мужчина.- Я не думаю, что было бы разумно подвергать опасности репутацию моих клиентов.

-Да, равно как и жизнь,- кивнула она.- Нет, это лишь мое мнение, но Вам следует уделять больше внимания обеспечению безопасности людей в этих комнатах. Видите, в Вашем клубе труп обнаружили лишь спустя два с половиной часа, а Вы не можете сказать, кто был клиент, кто девушка.

-Кстати, зачем в комнату пошли именно Вы?- поинтересовался Сэм.

-Для проверки, детектив,- Хаббл был спокоен просто фантастически.- Я всегда сам проверяю комнаты перед сдачей их клиентам.

-То есть туда даже уборщицы или охрана не заходили?- спросил Хант.

-Я проверяю комнаты первым, инспектор, потом заходят уборщицы, если они нужны. У меня слишком дорогое заведение, чтобы рисковать… впрочем, я так понимаю, это уже значения не имеет.

-Вы едете в отделение,- распорядился Хант.- Сэм, Саманта?

-Я осмотрюсь и дождусь криминалистов,- отказалась Саманта.

Сэм кивнул и отошел к шефу.

-Закроешь притон?

-Мог бы, но шлюх находят где угодно, а Хаббл имеет определенный вес.

-Как Уоррен?

-Не начинай, Сэм. Уоррен был необходимым злом и гомиком…

-Ой, я тебя умоляю!

-…тем не менее, он держал свой район в железных рукавицах. Хаббл чище вагины девственницы, у него клуб без наркоты, а шлюхи очень красивые и очень дорогие.

-Что-то мне не нравится твой настрой, шеф.

-Мне тоже, особенно, если учесть, что Хаббл – двоюродный брат жены мэра города.

-Саманта знает?

-С ума сошел? Я сам узнал недавно, когда встречался со своим другом. Птички напели, что Хаббл чист и ни в чем не замешан, дела ведет аккуратно, лишнего никуда не лезет, но пощипать его стоит. Аккуратно, что я терпеть не могу.

-Следовательно, процедуру допроса вести мне?

-Я бы выбил из этого хлыща любую информацию за пару минут даже здесь и засадил бы его на пару лет, но мэр мне прищемит яйца клещами, так что да, Сэм, веди его и оближи его задницу.

-Я просто сделаю свою работу как этого требует закон.

-Ты девчонка, Тайлер, но хуже всего то, что Джонс и близко подпускать к нему не желательно.

-После того, что случилось с Тьюллисом?

-Соображаешь. А теперь вези его и угости чаем с печеньем. Дело придется замять.

-Это укрывательство и подтасовка фактов, шеф!

-Не ной. Если надо, я из него по капле выдавлю все, что надо, но пока нужно сделать ему анальный массаж с глубоким удовлетворением, потому марш в офис и применяй все свое гайдовское обаяние на этом педике.

-Он же вроде не…

-Тайлер, в офис, я сказал!

-А ты?

-Покручусь рядом с Джонс – если цыпа узнает кто наш подозреваемый, она взбесится и тогда я уже так легко не отделаюсь.

-Как скажешь, только… будь помягче.

-Да, папочка, а теперь пошел вон.

-Сэр, мистер Хаббл, давайте сначала. Вы пришли в приват-комнату спустя два с половиной часа, чтобы проверить все ли в порядке?

-Да, детектив. Я всегда сам проверяю все комнаты.

-Почему именно через полчаса после того, как оттуда вышел Ваш гость? Разве Вы в таком случае не должны были бы прийти, скажем, минут через пять?

-У меня дела, детектив, на мне весь клуб.

-Вы сможете описать подозреваемого?

-Высокий, худощавый… обычный. Просто молодой парень. Я не в силах запомнить всех моих гостей.

-Вы слишком спокойны.

-Я хорошо держу себя в руках, детектив, но я не спокоен. В моем клубе произошло убийство, а я гарантировал неприкосновенность всех своих гостей лично инспектору Ханту.

-Но Вам почти нечего бояться… у Вас связи…

-У меня нет связей, детектив Тайлер.

-Вы приходитесь кузе…

-Не надо думать, что я прячусь за спину мужа моей кузины, детектив. У меня слишком напряженные отношения с этим человеком. Если Вы полагаете, что я побежал бы к нему за помощью, Вы ошибаетесь. Мне стоило невероятных трудов открыть свой клуб в этом городе и в этом месте.

-Он давил на Вас?

-Не давил, но разрешения не давал, сэр. Я предельно откровенен, детектив, мне нечего скрывать, мое заведение было чисто даже от наркотиков, а теперь моя репутация под угрозой.

-И Вы не обратитесь…

-Я не привык прятаться за спинами, детектив. Я всегда добиваюсь всего сам. Я готов сотрудничать со следствием и найти преступника, но не вмешивайте в это дело моих родственников.

-Хорошо, мистер Хаббл. На сегодня все.

Сэм нажал клавишу на диктофоне.

-Сэр, не для записи,- попросил он.- У Вас настолько сложные отношения с мэром города?

-У меня очень сложные отношения, детектив,- ответил мужчина.- Моя кузина связалась с настоящим подонком… не для записи, конечно.

Сэм кивнул.

-Если Вы понадобитесь, мы с Вами свяжемся. Удачного дня, сэр.

-Удача понадобится нам всем, детектив,- мужчина вышел. Сэм пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, затем вышел и прошел на рабочее место.

-Очень интересно, верно?- Саманта подняла небольшую фотографию в рамке со стола Хаббла. Он, какая-то женщина и мэр.- Готова поспорить, что видела эту женщину на приеме у мэра.

Хант взглянул через плечо.

-Его жена.

-А это его друг?- она ткнула пальцем в Хаббла.

-Понятия не имею,- Хант отвел глаза, копаясь в столе.

-Я хоть и не фея, а ты не Пиноккио, но…- она многозначительно замолчала.

-Ладно, - сдался тот,- но если начнешь делать глупости, лучше я тебя прикую наручниками.

-Не буду,- пообещала она.- Они родственники?

-Он кузен жены мэра.

-Вот откуда такая роскошь,- не особенно удивилась она.

-Не уверен, что мэр с тобой согласится. Дело крайне щекотливое как раз из-за этих родственных связей, так что будь помягче и не лезь снова в пекло.

-На тебя это как-то не похоже – ты давно бы закрыл клуб и арестовал любого, но перед Хабблом трепещешь.

-Эй, если это намек на то, что я струсил…

-Джин, полегче! Просто ты… я вспомнила твои отношения с Уорреном – Сэм рассказывал – и подумала, что тут может быть то же самое. Ты же теперь под наблюдением и все такое, а мэр… сам знаешь.

-Слушай, если ты мне не доверяешь и думаешь, что я торчу здесь только потому, что хочу выгородить этого говнюка…

-Я предполагаю, Джин, и я тебе доверяю. Я просто хочу помочь и найти убийцу девушки. Хаббл видел его. Мне симпатичен этот человек, но если он покрывает убийцу или если ты помогаешь ему покрывать убийцу…

-Джонс, еще одна такая мысль вслух, и я тебя точно прикую наручниками и вставлю в рот кляп!

-Прости, шеф, просто я переживаю из-за этой истории с масонами, а теперь еще это.

Он резко захлопнул ящик стола и отошел к двери.

-Пойду проверю остальные углы этого… заведения…- как-то напряженно произнес он, выходя за дверь.

Саманта нахмурилась.

-Смерть наступила от асфиксии,- сказал патологоанатом.

-Меня интересует, был ли половой акт до удушения или после?- спросила Саманта.

-Хочешь сказать, что-то стал бы совать своего малыша в мертвую девчонку?- поморщился Хант.

-Хочу сказать, что если мужчина изнасиловал девушку и убил ее – это одно, если он убил, а потом насиловал – это другое.

-Насиловал труп?!- Хант поднял обе брови.- Джонс, какое больное воображение нужно иметь, чтобы даже думать о таком?

-Обычное, если учесть, откуда мы,- поддержал ее Сэм.

-В Гайде часто разбирали дела по изнасилованию мертвых? Господи, вот откуда вы оба такие ненормальные.

-Сэр, продолжайте,- попросила Саманта специалиста.

-Могу с уверенностью сказать, что это не изнасилование – нет разрывов во влагалище и каких-то дополнительных травм кроме следов удушения на горле.

-То есть она сама переспала с ним?- уточнил Хант.

-Она проститутка?- переспросил Сэм у него.- У тебя есть связи с девочками? Сможешь узнать что-то большее?

-Ты намекаешь на мою связь с миром продажной любви, Тайлер?

-Я просто спросил.

-Меня интересует другое,- девушка не стала прерывать перепалку копов.- Ее трусы были надеты задом наперед. Что Вы думаете об этом? Если это было не изнасилование, тогда зачем было убивать ее?

-Я не знаю, мэм,- ответил медик.- Я только делаю свою работу. Возможно…- начал он, немного поразмыслив,- возможно, что он не хотел ее убивать.

-БДСМ-игры?- прищурилась она.

-Что?

-Ну игры… ах да. Постараюсь объяснить: партнеры договариваются о нормах допустимого, кодовые слова, если что-то пойдет не так. Вероятно, что девушка согласилась на игру, согласилась на что-то… ну вроде бы как на уговор попробовать силу оргазма при удушении. Есть случаи, доказывающие, что сила оргазма больше при поступлении большого количества адреналина в кровь. Это не медицинский факт, но тем не менее садо-мазо это активно практикуют, но они всегда контролируют такие игры, а здесь, видимо, мужчина поддался удовольствию и…

-Джонс, это из личного опыта?- спросил замолчавший Хант.

-Ну… я вообще-то не позволяла себя душить и не душила сама, но моя сексуальная жизнь была довольно насыщенной, пока она вообще была,- не стала смущаться девушка.

-Ясно, что я работаю бок о бок со специалистом,- как-то странно заметил Хант.- Значит, это парочка извращенцев?

-Это мог бы быть несчастный случай, - Сэм порозовел от услышанного от девушки.

-Нужно найти родственников девушки,- Саманта вышла из прозекторской и села на скамейку в коридоре.

-А что еще ты практиковала?- Хант вышел следом.

-Хочешь попробовать?- не смутилась та.

-Я? – возмутился Хант.- Спятила?

-Суровый топ?- шепнул Сэм подруге.

-Суровый свитч,- поправила она.- Власть сладка в разных ролях.

-Итак, что у нас есть? – Хант сел на стол в офисе.- Девчонка, которая позволила себя задушить во время секса, и парень, у которого не все в порядке с мозгами. Ах да, и Джонс, которая спец во всех извращениях.

-Если то, что я знаю больше одной миссионерской позы – это грех, то я практически кандидат в Лилит.

-В кого?- не понял Рей.

-В жены Люцифера,- пояснил Сэм.- Классифицируем как несчастный случай, шеф?

-Сначала найдем ублюдка и засадим его, а потом будем разбираться кто с кем и в какой позе.

Он отошел от стола и прошел к себе.

Сэм и Саманта зашли следом.

-И это никак не поможет Хабблу?

-Его клуб будет работать и пресса не пронюхает об этом. Хаббл сообщил нам и больше никому, а я не заинтересован в распространении сплетен,- сказал Хант.

-Потому, что он родственник мэру?- уточнила Саманта.

-Шеф?- удивился Сэм. Тот махнул рукой.

-Она в курсе.

-Вы знали оба? – девушка скрестила руки на груди.- И долго собирались это утаивать от меня?

-Максимально,- мрачно ответил Хант, наливая себе виски и дозу Сэму.

-Хаббл не в хороших отношениях с родственниками,- сообщил Сэм.

-С чего вдруг такое решение?- покосился Хант на него.

-Запись допроса и мое личное наблюдение.

-Очень странно, учитывая его положение,- заметила Саманта.- Шеф?

-Хаббл неплохой мужик, хоть и гребаный говнюк с заскоками, но он точно не покрывает ублюдка и точно не имеет отношений с мэром и тем, что тот представляет.

-Ты ему веришь?!- не поверила ушам Саманта.- Ты веришь дельцу?! Ты точно мой шеф, а не человечек с Марса?

-Я тебе сейчас кляп в рот вставлю, девочка снизу!

-Я широкого профиля, и ладно, шеф, раз ты покрываешь его, дело твое.

-Джонс, я тебе приказываю, не лезь к Хабблу!- рявкнул Хант.- Больше я не смогу помочь, если снова полезешь туда, куда не надо.

-Я не собиралась, шеф,- успокоила она его.- Как скажешь, это уже не мои проблемы. Если решишь закрыть дело и не дать ему ход – на здоровье, но я бы перепроверила. Мы так рискуем не найти убийцу, несмотря даже на то, что Хаббл не скрывается, старается помочь следствию и не любит родственников.

-Сэр?- в кабинет заглянула Энни.

-Это может подождать, цветочек?- спросил Хант.

-Я только хотела сказать, что мы нашли сведения на девушку,- Энни прошла в кабинет и протянула папку.

-Марджори Пристли, девятнадцать лет, сирота, - прочитал Хант.- Что ж,- он швырнул папку на стол,- еще одной несчастной девочкой меньше в этом гребаном мире.

-Прости?- спросила Саманта.

-Мне показалось, что она мне кого-то напоминает,- Хант встал и обошел стол.- Энн-Мари Пристли, одна из девочек улиц. Красивая была женщина.

-Дочь пошла по стопам матери?- Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

-Энн-Мари уехала из Манчестера лет пять назад, говорила, что возвращается в Лидс. Я лично проводил ее, дал денег на билет, а потом узнал, что она умерла. Астма.

-Ее дочь могла унаследовать заболевание генетически,- предположила Саманта.- Выходит, это могло быть не асфиксия, возможно, ее пытались спасти, но неумело, и лишь подлили масла в огонь.

Хант не ответил.

-Ты знал эту девочку?- спросил Сэм. Хант кивнул.

-Она была непоседливым подростком, вечной головной болью матери. Такой гадкий утенок, ставший потом лебедем. Она изменилась за эти годы.

Никто еще не видел шефа в таком состоянии, но никто ничего не сказал. Энни тихо вышла из кабинета.

-Ты не мог бы знать всего на свете,- сказала Саманта.

-Я должен был,- Хант опустил голову.

-Я пойду позвоню в клуб, может быть Хаббл что-то вспомнил,- Сэм вышел из кабинета.

-Мы найдем парня, Джин,- пообещала Саманта.

Он не ответил.

В пять вечера раздался звонок из клуба.

-Детектив Джонс,- ответила Саманта.

-Мэм, говорит Хаббл,- сказали на том конце.- Думаю, Вам лучше приехать.

Судя по голосу, дело обещало быть еще тем.

-Шеф! - крикнула девушка.- Вызов из «Universe»! Хаббл позвонил и попросил приехать.

-В машину!- Хант вышел уже в пальто.

-Вы нашли его?- Сэм осмотрел тело.

-Охранник,- Хаббл отошел от трупа, вокруг которого уже вились криминалисты.- Час назад. Я уже хотел готовить клуб к открытию, как мне сообщили, что нашли тело молодого парня на заднем дворе и эту записку.

Сэм поднял листок бумаги.

-«Прости»,- прочитал он.- Больше ничего?

-Нет, это все,- Хаббл вздохнул.- Это тот человек, который снимал приват-комнату на два часа. И девушка совершенно точно пошла с ним добровольно.

-Ромео и Джульетта нового поколения, а?- усомнилась Саманта.- Все как-то слишком гладко - сначала девушка, потом влюбленный парень, покончивший жизнь самоубийством,- она подошла к Хабблу и прошептала:- Я Вам не верю, мистер Хаббл.

-Джонс!- позвал Хант.

-Потому что я честен, детектив?- спокойно ответил мужчина.

-Потому, что не верю в принципе, сэр,- тихо ответила она.- Совесть не напоминает о себе, а? Ну такой маленький сверчок, понимаете?

-Джонс!- снова позвал Хант.

-Вы ненавидите меня только потому, что в моем заведении погибли девушка и юноша? – Хаббл был слишком спокоен для человека, который буквально ходил по краю пропасти.

-Возможно,- осторожно ответила Саманта.

-Джонс!- рявкнул Хант.

-Что?- отозвалась она.

-Иди сюда!

-У меня была дочь, детектив Джонс,- очень тихо ответил Хаббл.- Она погибла, когда ей было восемь. Она и моя жена. А я выжил и постарался жить и дальше. Один.

-Душещипательно, но я тоже лишилась семьи и человека, который так и не стал мне мужем, мистер Хаббл, вот только меня это жрет постоянно, а Вы слишком спокойны – на пороге клуба погиб парень, внутри – девчонка, а у Вас вид, как будто Вы сидите на троне. И я не верю в то, что Вы не поддерживаете отношения с Вашим родственником – секите мысль.

-Я не буду убегать от себя, мэм, хотя по чести я обязан закрыть клуб и уехать, гонимый позором,- мужчина стиснул зубы.- Но я не убегу – это позор, он будет терзать меня до конца дней, но я буду жить и работать дальше, чтобы другие отдыхали.

-И никакого криминала, сэр?- прищурилась она.

-Нет, детектив, я слишком хорошо знаю, куда заводит малейшее отклонение от закона,- покачал головой тот.

Она взглянула в его глаза – мужчина был слишком силен, если сдерживал эмоции за маской спокойствия.

-Хорошо, как скажете,- она отошла от него и подошла к Ханту.

-Никаких повреждений на теле,- сообщил он.

-Кроме этого,- Сэм указал на крохотный пузырек в руке парня.- Готов пари держать, что там яд.

Саманта закатила глаза.

-Позвоню Шекспиру – пусть переворачивается в гробу,- цинично ответила она, отходя к Кортине и взирая оттуда на команду.

-Саманта?- Сэм подошел к ней.

-Я не верю в такую версию, Сэм,- сказала она.- Не бывает так, что убийца вдруг приходит к месту преступления и сводит счеты с жизнью а-ля Ромео.

-Саманта, это жизнь, всякое бывает. Это всего лишь жизнь, а они всего лишь люди. Ему на вид не больше двадцати, что он мог знать про астму?

-А где ингалятор у девушки, а, Сэм? Если она была астматиком, то где чертов ингалятор? И на сладкое – какого черта их вообще потянуло в дорогой ночной клуб?

-Именно потому что он дорогой. Парень решил распушить перья… я не знаю, Саманта. Кто может сказать, что вообще тянет молодежь в такие места?

-Ничего не меняется,- она потерла щеки ладонями.- Здесь начало, в будущем продолжение. Детки хотят повеселиться.

-Этого мы уже не узнаем. Думаю, дело закроем из-за нехватки улик.

-Не вяжется, Сэм,- покачала головой девушка.- Я не верю в простое распутывание двойного убийства.

-Иногда жизнь сложнее, чем мы представляем. Иногда бывает так, что жизнь ставит задачи и сама дает ответ. Не всегда же гоняться за преступниками, иногда все сложнее и проще одновременно.

-Тело отвезут на вскрытие,- к ним подошел Хант.- Хотя уже ясно, что парня или замучила совесть, или он просто оказался не в том месте.

-Вот так просто? Никаких выбиваний показаний из подозреваемых? Никаких красивых поз и грозного рыка? Сдаешься и закрываешь дело?- не поверила ушам Саманта.

-Хаббл у меня под присмотром, если ты об этом, на остальное нет мотивов. Я это сказал? Я себе не верю.

-Джин, Хаббл – единственный, кто есть,- попыталась убедить его девушка.- Его нужно допросить в твоей манере. Если не хочешь сам, позволь мне…

-Нет, и тема закрыта,- отрезал Хант.- Едем в участок, ждем отчета и принимаем решение. То есть решение приму я, а к Хабблу ты и близко не сунешься,- он ткнул в нее пальцем.

Она закусила губу и отвернулась.

-Паралич мозга, сердца, всех внутренних органов,- сказал патологоанатом.

-Нейро и кардиотоксины?- уточнил Сэм.

-В семидесятых? – поддакнула Саманта.- Контрабанда яда древесной лягушки или кураре?

-Ты знакома с ядами и контрабандой?- покосился на нее Хант.

-Нет, но я достаточно изучала Интернет и кабельное. Точно не крысиный яд или, скажем, средство для выведения насекомых?

-Пестициды?- переспросил Сэм.

-У нас есть хоть что-нибудь на этого парня? – переспросила Саманта.- Что угодно – где был, кем был, с кем встречался? Нет? Я даже не удивлюсь, если его никто не ищет.

-Я не встречал такого яда, но содержимого пузырька точно хватило бы не на одного человека,- сказал специалист.

Саманта шумно выдохнула.

-Криминалисты обработали данные?- спросила она.

-Пока нет,- ответил Хант.

-Что-то еще можете сказать?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Мне показалось, что он как-то странно пахнет,- сказал медик.

-Пахнет? Он пахнет как труп,- влез Хант.

-Нет, его рот,- медик указал на плотно сжатые губы покойного.

-О боже,- Хант отвернулся, увидев, что Саманта наклонилась и почти ткнулась носом в синие губы парня.

-Не знаю, я ничего не чувствую. Сэм?

Тот склонился и потянул воздух.

-Что-то смутно знакомое,- сказал он.

-Сэм, бога ради, отойди от него!- взмолился Хант.

-Что-то…

-Сладкое, кислое, горькое?- предположила девушка.

-Скорее горькое. Знакомое, но ускользающее. Очень тонкое.

-Горькое… на что похоже?

-Не уверен,- Сэм чуть приоткрыл губы парня и потянул носом.- Что-то очень знакомое.

-Господи, мои детективы нюхают мертвецов!- возмутился Хант, доставая фляжку и делая глоток.

-Миндаль!- наконец сказал Сэм.- Точно, миндаль!

-Цианид?- скривилась Саманта.- Он проглотил цианистый калий? С каких пор его можно достать вот так запросто? Кем же тогда был этот бедолага?

-Цианид похож на кокаин, так что в теории вероятно, что парень был наркоманом, а его дилер неудачно пошутил,- сказал Сэм.

-С цианидом?- снова спросила Саманта.- Сэм, проще достать кокс, чем цианид, или ты считаешь что кто-то из наркодилеров начал намеренно убивать своих клиентов? Тогда или боже храни его, или нужно перекрывать весь город от всех поступлений всего - от лекарственных средств до ядов против грызунов.

-Мы только перекрыли доступ по кокаину, теперь еще искать поставщика этого… как его…- Хант щелкнул пальцами.

-Цианистого калия, и нет, шеф, это отследить не удастся,- пояснил Сэм.

-Хаббл ни при чем,- насупилась Саманта.

-Дошло, наконец!- кисло сообщил Хант.

-Он не стал бы травить парня цианидом – это определенно, но девчонка… впрочем, первые любители БДСМ канули в Лету. Что скажешь, шеф?- Саманта взглянула на мужчину.

-Закрываем дело,- распорядился он.

-А Хаббл?- снова спросила Саманта.

-Будет работать – он чист,- Хант развернулся и вышел из прозекторской.

-Значит, жизнь, говоришь?- скривилась девушка, выходя следом и кивнув Сэму.- С каких пор Ромео у нас травит себя цианидом, перед этим задушив Джульетту в порыве страсти в модном дорогом клубе? Золотая молодежь или просто дурь, а, Сэм?

Он не смог ответить.


	34. Chapter 34

-Он был хиппи,- Рей положил папку на стол Ханта через день после закрытия дела.- Джо Джексон, девятнадцать лет, сбежал из дома в шестнадцать, приторговывал наркотой, не гнушался легкими деньгами, избивая проституток.

-В шестнадцать?- поразился Сэм.

-Мальчик - акселерат,- оскалилась Саманта.

-Что?- не понял Крис.

Хант поморщился.

-Кто откликнулся?

-Шеффилд, шеф,- ответил Рей.- Старший детектив-инспектор Смит.

-Вик,- удовлетворенно кивнул Хант.- И откуда у пацана яд?

-Неизвестно, шеф,- ответил Рей.- Единственное, что удалось узнать – парень был с придурью.

-В каком плане?- спросила Саманта.

-Настоящий псих.

-Выражаясь твоим языком, у него были проблемы с эрекцией или он был просто педиком?- жестко поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Нет, он в самом деле был психом, босс,- подал голос молчавший Крис.- У него была справка.

-И он поэтому нажрался цианида? – снова в той же манере спросила Саманта.- Да вы что! Какая неожиданность! Хаус обзавидовался бы такому дифдиагнозу.

-Саманта,- тихо одернул ее Сэм.

-Ты чем-то недовольна, милая?- невинно поинтересовался Хант.

-Тебе по пунктам или списком на рулоне туалетной бумаги?

Хант изучал озлобленное выражение лица девушки ровно секунду, после чего встал, подошел к ней, схватил за локоть, выволок из кабинета, потом из офиса и затолкал в Бюро находок.

-В общем так, цыпа, я тебя предупреждал по-хорошему – не показывай зубки,- он прижал ее к стене и ткнул пальцем в грудь.- Будешь продолжать в том же духе – можешь вообще сюда не являться. Ты тащишь команду ко дну, ты подрываешь командный дух, ты выставляешь меня в дурном свете перед моими офицерами и ты обязана будешь навестить Хаббла и принести ему извинения.

-Может, ему еще танец на коленях исполнить?- огрызнулась она.

-Надо – исполнишь, а пока закрой рот.

-Или что? – нагло кинула она вызов.

-Или я запру тебя в камере.

-Зачем такие телодвижения? Просто утопи. Тебе кайф и полиции облегчение. Наверняка представляешь меня на коленях, в ошейнике и при поводке как цепную собаку, когда я иду своим курсом и делаю дела так, как мне удобно.

-Странные фантазии, но вообще я сплю и вижу тебя работающей над очередным сраным делом – долго и усердно, а главное молча и в команде. Почему ты счастлива только когда всем вокруг погано?

-Часть сволочной натуры.

-Засунь свою натуру поглубже, дорогуша, или я вышвырну тебя отсюда пинком под зад.

-Я может и люблю ролевые игры, но я скорее переломаю тебе пальцы ног, нежели позволю дать мне пинка.

-Настолько меня ненавидишь?- он приблизился так близко, что почти прижал девушку к стене.

-Ровно столько же, сколько ты меня. Я тебе не нянька, ты мне не нянька, все счастливы, а мне плевать на все,- она оттолкнула мужчину. – Будешь защищать Хаббла только потому, что он родственник мэра – на здоровье. Мне не привыкать к начальству, перекрывающему мне кислород путем хватки за горло.

-Снова сбежишь?- тот не удивился.

-Только когда отпустишь с поводка погулять.

-Джонс!- окликнул он ее. Она остановилась около двери.

-Что еще?

-Вон отсюда,- спокойно произнес он.

-Что?- не поняла она.

-Что слышала. Убирайся.

-Что?- повторила она.- Ты серьезно?

-По-моему, ты этого хочешь сама. Я не собираюсь держать тебя – ты пришла сама, я этого не просил. Не хочешь – проваливай.

Он открыл дверь и вышел.

-Ты серьезно? – она схватила его за руку.- То есть я свободна от всех этих расследований и прочего?

Он высвободился, глубоко вздохнул и ответил:

-Абсолютно, черт побери. Возвращайся в Гайд, - она побелела.- У тебя там светлая, чистая, стерильная жизнь без дерьма, меня, убийств, насилия, проблем, команды и копов, которых ты ни в грош не ставишь. Там легче дышится, слаще спится, - она вздрогнула как от удара.- Ты же так стремишься уйти от проблем, ты постоянно ноешь и выставляешь меня идиотом при моей команде. Валяй, проваливай в Гайд, на Марс – мне плевать. С меня хватит, Джонс! Я устал постоянно вытаскивать тебя из дерьма, куда ты так и норовишь влезть по уши.

Он взялся за ручку двери, ведущей в офис.

-Там нет жизни, - еле слышно произнесла она.- Там нет движения, нет воздуха. Там ничего нет. В Гайде.

Хант глубоко вздохнул, отпустил ручку двери, сунул руки в карманы брюк и развернулся к ней.

-Там жалкое существование, а не жизнь, - прошептала она, глядя на него.- Я с трудом вырвалась оттуда и назад не вернусь. Извини, что доставила столько проблем, - она проглотила комок в горле, развернулась и прошла к лестнице.

Хант вытянул губы в трубочку, пожал плечами и вошел в офис.

-…а потом я все-таки добилась своего, я упрямая, я всегда своего добиваюсь,- она сделала глоток.- Только вот облегчения это не приносит никогда. Я в замкнутом круге, Нельсон, я в лабиринте.

-Чтобы разобраться в себе, иногда нужно сделать шаг в сторону и взглянуть на себя со стороны,- заметил бармен.

-Но мне не нужно разбираться в себе, в том и дело! Я знаю и без подсказок, что у меня тяжелый сволочной характер, что у меня настроение меняется по двадцать раз на дню, что я трусиха и только пушу перья, чтобы не показаться слабой.

-Может быть не нужно казаться?- осторожно произнес мужчина.- Может быть нужно позволить себе быть собой?

-Я уже была собой – я себе не понравилась, спасибо. Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы мои коллеги… то есть уже не коллеги… в общем, я хочу сказать, что я не хочу, чтобы люди видели меня слабой, иначе я ничего не смогу сделать, никому не смогу помочь.

-Но разве нужно постоянно носить маску, чтобы помогать?

-Нельсон, это сложно!- застонала она.- Я еле держусь на плаву, но я знаю, что иду ко дну. Но я не хочу, чтобы за мной ушли другие – я хочу помочь, правда хочу!

-Тогда помогай и будь собой.

Она отвела взгляд.

-Невозможно. Для этого нужно раскрыть все карты, вынуть все тузы из рукавов, все скелеты из всех шкафов – это слишком много.

-Если начать с малого, можно избавиться от мусора. Открой что-то одно, подожди, потом что-то другое и снова подожди. Не торопись, разберись в себе – чего ты по-настоящему хочешь?

-Многого. То есть вообще-то не так много как остальные, но… это личное, друг.

-Мы все хотим чего-то своего личного, но если для достижения этого есть друзья, которые хотят помочь, почему бы не позволить им это?

-Я чемпион по скоростному наживанию себе врагов везде, где можно и где нельзя.

-О, Саманта, я знаю по меньшей мере одного человека, похожего на тебя,- улыбнулся Нельсон.

-Дай угадаю – у него скверный характер, красивые глаза, роскошная задница и он мнит себя шерифом?

-Никогда не заглядывался на его задницу, но в целом это он,- еще шире улыбнулся он.

-Я его потеряла, друг,- вздохнула она.- Я всех теряю просто потому, что первой отталкиваю. Я проверяю людей на прочность всеми доступными и запрещенными методами, а когда решаю, что им можно начать доверять, они не выдерживают и ломаются. Я сломала его, Нельсон, он меня вышвырнул.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что он имел в виду далеко не это.

-Он указал мне на дверь, ясно дал понять, что я у него кость в горле – что тут можно трактовать иначе?

-Он вспыльчивый человек, но справедливый. Может быть, он имел в виду что-то другое, когда указывал на дверь?

-Он велел извиниться перед одним человеком за мое поведение… Нельсон, погибли молодые парень и девушка, а владелец клуба – родственник влиятельного мерзавца! Я не верю в честность и порядочность таких людей! Так не бывает!

-Это говорит разум, а что говорит интуиция? Люди не все те, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Есть показная хрупкость, за которой стоит сила, есть показная сила, за которой хрупкость.

-А есть ты, мой друг, который всегда подскажет путь и даст мягкого пинка,- впервые улыбнулась Саманта.

-Никогда не посмел бы дать пинка девушке, звезда,- подмигнул он.- Я просто даю совет, если от меня его ждут.

-Ты направляешь заблудшие души в нужном направлении и придаешь сил, за что тебе и громадное спасибо,- она достала деньги, подмигнула его растерянной физиономии и вышла на улицу, вдохнув воздух в легкие.- Ладно, начнем работу над ошибками, а там посмотрим, куда кривая вывезет.

-Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

When I want you in my arms

When I want you and all your charms

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

When I feel blue in the night

And I need you to hold me tight

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine

Anytime night or day

Only trouble is, gee whiz

I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so that I could die

I love you so and that is why

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine

Anytime night or day

Only trouble is, gee whiz

I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so that I could die

I love you so and that is why

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream…- странная нежная мелодия лилась из кабинета Хаббла, когда Саманта постучалась в дверь.

-Мистер Хаббл?

-Детектив Джонс, прошу, заходите,- мужчина встал из-за стола, когда она вошла.- Что-то новое по расследованию?

Она оглянулась по сторонам – картин на стене не было, не было и странной эмблемы над столом. Даже на самом столе почти ничего не было кроме пары папок и фоторамки.

-Нет, дело закрыли,- ответила она.- Делаете перестановку?

-Уезжаю,- он поднял фоторамку и положил ее куда-то под стол.

-Закрываетесь? Я думала, что Вы продолжите работу.

-Вы правы, детектив, это не мое – все это неправильно, у меня в клубе двое молодых людей погибло, а я стал бы делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

-Люди гибнул ежедневно, сэр, это… не скажу, что это нормально, но это жизнь. Нет Вашей вины в том, что двое решили покувыркаться именно в Вашем заведении. У Вас приличный клуб, Вы толерантны к секс-меньшинствам… не поверите, но… - она потупилась.- В общем, я восхищена Вами и Вашим решением открыть это место. Пройдут годы, прежде чем геи смогут вздохнуть свободно, а Вы предоставляете им свободу и полную защищенность. Пусть несколько завуалировано, но это огромный шаг вперед, сэр. И… без Вас они снова будут как в западне.

-Польщен, мэм, но все же Вы правы – нельзя делать вид, что ничего не произошло только потому, что у меня родственные связи с мэром города.

-Так не делайте. Будьте выше этого. Пресса ничего не знает, дело велось почти невидимо… Погодите, Вы ведь не открывались все эти дни, верно?- он смог только кивнуть, не глядя на нее.- Сэр… знаете, я наговорила много… я вела себя не как полицейский… то есть как полицейский, в общем, но… мне жаль того, что произошло с Вашей семьей. Вы очень сильный человек, если смогли продолжить жить и не сойти с ума после такого. И я правда восхищаюсь Вашим решением не просто постараться жить, а жить и даже помогать действительно расслабляться другим.

-И геям в том числе?- он взглянул на нее без тени улыбки.

-Да, сэр,- так же серьезно ответила она.- Немногие, очень немногие смогли бы пойти наперекор обществу.

-Вы так думаете, поскольку я брат жены мэра?

-Нет. Вы дали мне понять, что этот человек для Вас не указ – это еще один пункт к списку того, что я уважаю в людях.

-Он ведет грязные игры, детектив. Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы защитить кузину, но если бы мог, я бы сделал.

-Он угрожал Вам, давил?

-Нет, просто долго не позволял обосноваться в этом городе. Я хотел открыть клуб в Лондоне, но позже, а пока разгрузить молодежь и более старшее поколение в Манчестере. Ничего криминального – клянусь.

-Я верю Вам. Шеф… инспектор Хант сказал, что у Вас просто кристальное заведение.

-Боюсь, что уже нет, мэм.

-Сэр… - она взглянула на него почти умоляюще,- простите и… не закрывайте клуб. Здесь красиво, чисто во всех смыслах.

-Почему Вы это делаете? – спросил он напрямик.- Вам так важно, чтобы клуб работал?

-Признаться, да. Вы не идеальны, я не идеальна, люди не идеальны, но если не будет чистого места, куда мы пойдем? Куда пойдут молодые люди? В другое место, где получат наркотики и кучу проблем с копами? Пусть у Вас будут места для тех, кто хочет уединиться – сделайте надзор за комнатами. Не ради извращенных фантазий, а ради безопасности клиентов. Поверьте, сэр, в будущем даже в приватных комнатах понатыканы камеры слежения, но записи остаются внутри заведения.

-Камеры слежения?- не понял он.

-Новые технологии. Что-то вроде кинокамеры, только миниатюрной. Поймете потом. Пока можно будет проверять комнаты не спустя какое-то время, а желательно сразу. Поставьте охрану около комнат ради безопасности гостей – людей проверенных, не болтливых, таких же толерантных. Почему-то я уверена, что Вы не одиноки в своем мышлении.

-Ну… у меня есть друзья… Ваш шеф, инспектор Хант согласен с Вашими словами?

-Ну… он Вам доверяет, а я… я же не занимаюсь уговариванием Вас на наркопритон или бордель, верно? Клубы есть и будут и дай боже всем быть такими чистыми, как Ваш, хоть мои слова бог и не услышит.

-Я уже подготовил документы на закрытие клуба,- сказал Хаббл.

-Я не могу откровенно требовать, я даже и просить не должна была, но… я просто приехала извиниться и сказать, что Вы сильный человек.

Он помолчал минуту, потом наклонился и достал фоторамку.

-Я бы никогда не решился открыть приватные комнаты, но…- он прикоснулся пальцами к рамке.- Мой младший брат, Ричард… - Саманта уже поняла, что скажет мужчина. – Ему было восемнадцать, когда родители узнали, что он не любит девочек. Он всегда доверял мне больше, чем отцу, потому что я умел слушать, но меня тогда не было рядом… Отец жестоко наказал его, избил, а через неделю Дик сбежал из дома. Я узнал слишком поздно – был в Ливерпуле по делам. Я приехал домой, а мать сказала, что Дика больше нет. Отец называл его… я тогда не сдержался, винил себя в том, что недоглядел, не смог помочь Дику,- он стиснул зубы.- Я стал настолько слеп к семье, что… Милли, моя жена, она не выдержала напряжения, собрала вещи и дочь, сказала, что так дальше жить нельзя и уехала к матери. А потом я узнал, что они разбились.

-Мне очень жаль, сэр,- прошептала Саманта.- Простите.

-Это прошлое, детектив,- лишь желваки выдавали крайнюю степень напряжения мужчины.- У меня был выбор – спиться, сдаться или бороться и в память о Дике и моей семье открыть место, где люди были бы в безопасности. Где такие как Дик были бы в безопасности.

-И они будут в безопасности, Вы же позаботитесь об этом?

-Погибли двое молодых людей, мэм.

-Это не Ваша вина, сэр. То есть… не буду скрывать… но это несчастный случай. Нет места, где люди были бы в полной и абсолютной безопасности. Даже в утробе матери есть риск не родиться живым и здоровым, а это самое безопасное место из всех существующих. Жизнь преподносит странные уроки, но только мы решаем выучить их или ошибаться снова и снова. С этим придется жить, мистер Хаббл. Возможно, Вы уже помогли какой-нибудь паре геев обрести счастье на пару часов без риска быть опозоренными другими, не столь терпимыми к ним людьми. Жестокое время, дикие нравы, Вы же понимаете. И, признаться, я не думаю, что Дик осудил бы Вас за то, что произошло. Все бывает, жить вообще страшно – от нее умирают, уж простите,- она выдавила невеселую улыбку,- но Вы нужны городу с Вашей честностью, терпением и пониманием. Да и инспектор Хант Вам верит – это дорогого стоит.

-Он хороший человек, сильный, идеальный лидер,- кивнул Хаббл.

-Это точно, хотя у него несколько жестковатые методы очистки улиц от криминала. Ну что ж, мистер Хаббл, свою миссию по извинению перед Вами я выполнила…

-Вам не за что извиняться, детектив, Вы сильная личность, сильная женщина на такой сложной работе.

-Я не сильная, я только притворяюсь, сэр, но я умею хорошо делать две вещи – находить вселенские проблемы на свою голову и каяться в собственной несдержанности.

-Честно,- улыбнулся мужчина.

-Да,- улыбнулась она.- Думаю, Вы сильнее, чем Вы думаете, мистер Хаббл. Не буду мешать Вам.

Она подошла к двери и взялась за ручку.

-Мэм, детектив? – окликнул ее Хаббл, подойдя к ней.- Простите, это бестактно, но…

-Это?- она прикоснулась к шраму на щеке.- Это я оставила на память. Знаете, шрамы на душе или сердце – вся эта эфемерность… ерунда это все. Физические как-то лучше действуют, не дают расслабиться и забыть кто ты, через что прошел, куда стремишься, чего желаешь.

-Немногие женщины отважились бы носить шрам на щеке, но Вы не похожи на всех прочих,- заметил он.

-О да, я представитель элитного подразделения особого назначения, правда пока не знаю какого именно,- она широко улыбнулась. Он ответил улыбкой.- Доброго дня, мистер Хаббл.

-Доброго дня, детектив Джонс,- ответил он, открыв дверь перед ней.

Она вышла, не оглянувшись, но зная, что мужчина смотрит ей вслед.

Она ехала на байке, куда глядели глаза, толком даже не зная куда именно.

Просто вперед по дороге, сворачивая там и тут, куда виляли повороты.

В ближайший парк она заехала словно по наитию.

-Мир! - молодой длинноволосый парень отделился от толпы таких же длинноволосых хиппи и подошел к ней.- Мы не спрашиваем, что привело тебя, мы приветствуем тебя!- провозгласил он.

-Э… спасибо, конечно, только я даже не собиралась сюда,- растерялась девушка.

-Если ты пришла, значит, тебя вело сюда,- к ней подошла молоденькая девушка.- Мир!

-Мир,- повторила Саманта.- Я по сути не особо люблю цветастость и все такое, я не поддерживаю Гринпис, я ношу кожу и вожу байк… и как это вписывается в ваши устои?

-Ты ищешь то, что ищем все мы,- сказал юноша.

-Свободный секс под дозой марихуаны меня тоже не заводит,- предупредила Саманта.- Я за разумность и защищенность.

-Любовь, понимание,- словно не услышал ее юноша.- Я Майкл, это Габриэла,- он обнял девушку.

-Саманта,- представилась Джонс.- Любовь я потеряла, так же оставим эту тему. Мне нужны ответы на кучу вопросов, но не уверена, что найду их здесь.

-Ответы вокруг,- сказала Габриэла.- Тебе нужна Мелисса, она все знает. Говорят, бог поцеловал ее в лоб.

-Боже упаси от подробностей,- поморщилась Саманта.- Жрица, оракул, пифия или как тут у вас их называют? В моем мире это обычно гадалки-шарлатанки.

Юноша и девушка переглянулись.

-Нет, Мелисса не шарлатанка, ее сравнивают со жрицей Деметры,- сказал юноша.

-Да ты что! – поразилась Саманта.- Прямо-таки со жрицей? Прямо-таки Деметры? Сэм начитался мифов Древней Греции на работе перед тем как ехать ловить говнюков, что его так проперло?

-Сэм?- не понял юноша.

Саманта отмахнулась.

-Не важно. И где мне найти эту весталку?

-Жрицу,- поправил Майкл.

-Да один черт.

Юноша вздохнул и назвал адрес.

-И вы сами к ней обращаетесь, когда планируете очередной шабаш на Лысой горе?- поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Мы против насилия,- было ясно, что Габриэла вообще мало понимала в поведении гостьи, но всеми силами старалась помочь той.

-Пучок одуванчиков, а не люди,- закатила глаза Саманта, разворачивая байк.- Спасибо, поеду выбивать аудиенцию у вашей вакханки. Ми-и-ир!- издевательски протянула она, нажав на газ.

-Мир!- хором ответили Майкл и Габриэла, отходя к своим друзьям.

-То же мне, Михаил и Гавриил,- ворчала Саманта.- То же мне, сборище ангелов-хранителей. Что Сэм курил перед тем, как попасть сюда? Наверняка не поделится адресочком, а то можно было бы запустить сюда еще и НЛО, Спока, Шеридана и чертей, чтобы скучно не было. Нет, чертей на улицах и так хватает. Ну тогда этих… ведьм и устроить оргию. О чем Сэм вообще думал?

Она подъехала к двухэтажному дому, обшарпанному снаружи, ничем не примечательному в соседстве с такими же обшарпанными домами бедного района Манчестера, если бы не кривая вывеска на фасаде, где мелкими буквами было написано всего одно слово – MAGIC.

Это была даже не вывеска, как в видениях, и уж тем более в слове не было ничего сверкающего неоном, но слово просто было.

Саманта ступила сквозь открытую дверь дома.

Квартиры как и везде в таких домах, грязные двери, осыпающиеся стены, неровный свет лампочек над головой в полутемном коридоре и нужная дверь – такая же грязная и потертая, как и остальные, но именно на ней было нужное слово, нацарапанное чем-то острым – MAGIC.

Саманта постучалась, но поняла, что дверь не заперта.

Это странное место. Слишком странное для нее.

-Заходи, путник, - пригласила ее старуха, вышедшая из глубины квартиры.- Нельзя стоять в дверях – нужно определиться, куда ты хочешь пойти.

Саманта сделала шаг через порог и замерла – это не то, что она ожидала увидеть. Никакого запаха благовоний – лишь едва уловимый сладковатый запах меда как на пасеке, никаких лишних магических атрибутов на стенах и столе, если не считать трех пчелок из блестящего металла на притолоке дверного проема. Три свечи на столе, свечи на небольшом шкафчике в углу. Сами стены задрапированы черной тканью с серебристыми чуть мерцающими звездами – она поежилась, вспомнив ощущение бездонного неба с танцующими звездами на нем.

-Ты не знаешь, куда тебе идти,- сказала старуха, садясь за стол и доставая карты.- Присядь, это будет долгий разговор, если ты захочешь.

Саманта застыла, не зная, что делать. Хотелось сбежать. В таких местах всегда есть опасность узнать то, что знать не положено.

-Ты можешь уйти, тогда ты вернешься домой,- произнесла старуха спокойно.

-Что?- Саманта облизнула внезапно пересохшие губы.- Домой?

-Домой,- повторила старуха.- Ты издалека,- она начала раскладывать карты.- Ты далеко отсюда, но тебе суждено пройти еще дальше, если сможешь пройти весь путь.

-Какой еще путь?- голос девушки стал тих. Она подошла к свободному стулу напротив старухи и села.

-Много испытаний, много боли, много тайн и секретов,- без всяких загробных завываний сказала старуха.- Ты узнаешь то, что не знал до тебя никто и ты не сможешь никому об этом сказать.

-Почему?- чуть ли не шепотом спросила Саманта.

-Это все изменит. Ты не хочешь возвращаться домой, верно? – старуха не стала дожидаться ответа.- Ты не вернешься туда больше. Ни назад, ни вперед – ты пойдешь дальше, намного дальше, глубже. Ты будешь спутницей, помощницей, единственной, кто будет всегда рядом с тем, кто благороден и чист.

-Доктора Кто? - неловко пошутила Саманта.

-Нет,- коротко бросила старуха.- Он помощник, проводник, друг, брат, любовник, отец, наставник. Ангел, хранитель, свет, добро, любовь, надежда, спасение. Он оазис в пустыне, нужное слово, поддержка. Он везде и всегда. Он там, где он нужен.

-Я со столькими еще ни разу не спала подряд,- снова неловко пошутила Саманта.

-Ты большее, чем остальные,- старуха, казалось, ее не слышала.- Ты веришь в то, что вокруг, ты узнаешь то, что внутри, это будет сжигать тебя. Ты должна открыться, или ты застрянешь посередине. Каждое твое слово может исцелить или убить. Каждый жест будет иметь последствия. Ты уже это понимаешь.

Саманта нахмурилась. Старуха говорила привычными гадалкам загадками, но черт подери, Саманта ее понимала!

-Если решишься пролить кровь – ты должна будешь уйти.

-Чью? Куда?

-Ты знаешь, ты уже догадываешься. У тебя иной путь, но он завершится везде.

-Я не понимаю.

-Не дома, не здесь – везде сразу. Жизнь уходит как вода сквозь пальцы, но не твоя. Ты больше, чем ты думаешь, ты сильнее и тебя никто не сдержит. Ты сможешь помочь только одному, но лишишься всего. Ты готова пройти весь путь?

-Я не… я не знаю. Как я могу куда-то идти, если я даже не знаю, куда?

-Знаешь. Ты узнаешь все в свое время, но если скажешь о том, что узнаешь – ты разрушишь миры тех, кого любишь.

-Я смогу вернуть друга? Я здесь только ради него!

-Ложь. Ты здесь не ради друга. Он уйдет по своей воле в свой час. Ты вернулась за ответами и ты их получишь. Все ответы на все вопросы и даже больше.

-Что ты знаешь обо мне? Говори!

Саманта потеряла терпение и вскочила, нависая над столом и спокойной старухой, продолжающей метать карты на стол.

-Твоя судьба связана лишь с одной судьбой очень тонкой нитью – не порви ее,- предупредила старуха.- Но вместе с этим ты держишь мир в своих руках.

-Я не понимаю!- застонала Саманта, падая обратно на стул.

-Не рожденная!- впервые за все время повысила голос старуха и Саманта побелела. Этого не знал никто, кроме Сэма – она не родилась в этом времени! – Я не ошиблась. Ты нашла меня сама.

-Я не искала, я просто… я решила зайти просто так,- оправдалась девушка.

-Знаки, видения, сны – они приходит к тебе, просят тебя, ждут тебя, преследуют, помогают, мешают,- быстро забормотала старуха, раскладывая новый круг карт.

-Да,- девушка напряглась и подалась вперед.- Что ты видишь? Что говорят карты?

-Кровь на твоих руках, боль в твоем сердце, огонь в твоей душе, сила в твоих словах, власть в твоих поступках,- бормотала старуха.- Если решишься помочь – помоги, если решишься открыться – откройся, если решишься бить – бей, но не сомневайся ни на миг.

Девушка сглотнула комок в горле.

-Ты знаешь, что я хочу сделать, верно?

-Пойти против законов всего,- кивнула та медленно.- У тебя получится, ты сильная, никто тебе не помешает.

-Это изменит все? – снова спросила Саманта.- Мое время, это время?

-Это изменит все и сразу, но ты не сможешь остаться. Ты должна будешь уйти.

-Но куда? Мне некуда идти. Я не могу и не хочу домой!

-Дальше, дитя. Ты пойдешь дальше.

-Я… - она снова сглотнула.- Я умру?

-Нельзя убить то, чего нет, дитя,- мудро заметила старуха.- Потому ты здесь. Это не месть, как ты думаешь, это не помощь, как ты думаешь, это не бегство, как ты думаешь.

-А что же это?- мысли прыгали как бешеные белки внутри головы девушки, но она понимала слова старухи. Конечно, довольно вольная интерпретация, но та была права уже в одном – Саманта еще не родилась.

-Он тоже не звал тебя. Ты пришла потому, что поняла, где твое место и в чем твоя роль.

-Кто меня не звал? Я понимаю относительно себя, но я понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь. Что еще за мессия?

-Не мессия, нет,- старуха покачала головой.- Будет еще одна, подобная тебе, но другая. Она поможет, но уйдет. Ты – нет.

-Та женщина? – встрепенулась Саманта.- Я видела какую-то женщину. Ты говоришь о том парне-копе, верно? Молодой парень с огнестрельным ранением в лицо, верно? Это он здесь всем заправляет? Он вызвал меня?

Старуха не ответила, собирая карты и тасуя колоду.

-Ты готова пройти до конца, храня молчание? Готова ли ты узнать все, к чему стремишься, но не суметь помочь?

-Просто скажи, ты говорила о том парне? – настаивала Саманта.

-Ты готова знать правду обо всем? – старуха взглянула в лицо девушки и та отшатнулась, осознав, что женщина перед ней абсолютно слепа как летучая мышь – зрачки не реагировала на неверный свет свечей.

-Что происходит?- Саманта медленно встала со стула.- Кто ты?

-Всего лишь провидица,- старуха развела сухими руками.- Не бог, не дьявол. Человек.

-Что. Происходит?- девушку затрясло от страха.

-Изменения,- старуха опустила голову к столу, принявшись метать карты.- Ты приняла решение, верно? Ты готова. Сейчас ты сильно напугана, но страх пройдет, ты поймешь все, ты осознаешь себя. Будь осторожна – не доверяй всему, что приходит во снах, что шепчет на ухо, что предлагает помощь! Проверь сама, убедись – оно ложно, оно зло! Осторожнее, Саманта!- девушка выбежала вон из комнаты, едва ли осознав, что она совершенно точно не говорила старухе свое имя.

Она села на байк и помчалась по дороге, почти не видя перед собой ничего, кроме бельм на глазах старухи, звезд на стенах и странных слов.

Это было не гадание, это была не старуха, может быть даже не человек. Кто-то по словам самой старухи или протягивал ей руку помощи, или это было ложной помощью с целью сбить со следа.

Как она доехала до паба, она даже не поняла. Было шесть вечера, рабочий день кончился, парни и женщины уже наверняка зависали веселой толпой, заливая тяжелый день доброй дозой выпивки.

Она толкнула дверь паба.

-Привет, звезда!- весело крикнул Нельсон.

-Привет, Нельсон,- совершенно убито произнесла Саманта.- Я только зашла сказать, что ты был прав насчет… впрочем, у меня странное чувство, что ты вообще во всем прав. Я доверилась интуиции, разуму, женскому или шестому чувству…

-Но что-то мне подсказывает, моя леди, что ты несчастна,- заметил бармен.

-Верно, друг,- кивнула она.- Я не хотела всего этого, не хотела знать слишком много.

-Если тянешь за ниточку, распутаешь весь клубок,- подмигнул мужчина.

-Эй, сокровище!- раздался над ухом голос Ханта.- Почему кислая?

-Скорее пресная,- равнодушно бросила она.- Зашла повидать друга – это запрещено законом?

-Это мой паб и только я решаю, кто сюда может входить,- заявил Хант.

-Не заметила печати на дверях с твоей фамилией,- так же ответила она, глядя на стойку.- Кроме того, ты вроде как сказал, что это я пришла сюда, а ты меня не звал, вот и не зови дальше, а я как-нибудь справлюсь без помощников.

-Это паб для копов,- сказал он, махнув рукой Нельсону.

-В таком случае, я вроде как уволена,- она вытащила из брюк жетон и положила его на стойку.

-Я не говорил, что ты уволена,- Хант накрыл ее руку своей.

-Тогда что это было утром?- она перевела взгляд на его руку поверх своей.

-Нужный пинок под твою аппетитную задницу, Саманта,- она взглянула на него и снова опустила взгляд на стойку.- Саманта, ты всегда будешь выделяться, бунтовать и идти против течения?

-Всегда, это часть моей натуры, если ты еще не понял,- глухо ответила она.

-Хорошо,- легко согласился он, убирая руку с ее кисти и поднимая жетон.- Большего не требуется,- он протянул ей его.

-Ты уверен?- она с сомнением взглянула в глаза шефа.

-А ты?- он ответил совершенно спокойным взглядом.- Днем мне позвонил Хаббл… кстати, он хотел делать ноги из города, но тут появилась некая заноза в заднице и провела с ним воспитательную беседу на душещипательные темы о том, что есть мужество. Я чуть не плакал, когда он мне расписывал твои достоинства,- добавил он с таким выражением лица, как будто он съел лимон вместе со шкуркой.- Так вот, он хороший мужик, сказавший про тебя, что ты тоже хороший коп, хорошая дамочка со стальными яйцами и шикарными сиськами.

-Он не сказал бы такого – это твои слова,- заметила Саманта.

-Не важно, суть в том, что от пинка под зад ты работаешь гораздо лучше. Ну так что? – он так и держал жетон в руке.

Она взглянула на его руку, на жетон, подняла глаза на его сосредоточенное лицо, как будто он прямо сейчас решал сразу все законы квантовой физики, и взяла жетон.

-А отдел? Что ты им сказал? – спросила она.

-Что ты уехала извиняться к Хабблу и что это надолго,- он покачался на пятках.

-Леди,- Нельсон поставил перед девушкой бокал белого вина.

-Я не…- начала Саманта, но Хант коснулся ее бокала своей кружкой.

-Твое здоровье.

-Твое здоровье,- эхом ответила она.

-Саманта!- Сэм подошел к девушке и взглянул на Ханта.- Что опять, шеф?

-Ничего,- пожал плечами тот.- Цыпа вернулась в родное гнездышко под крылышко Джин Джини.

-Джин?- в паб вошла высокая женщина в модной юбке, высоких сапогах на каблуках и в коричневом пальто.

Рей присвистнул при виде красотки, Крис покраснел, Сэм чуть приподнял бровь, а Хант поставил пустую кружку на стойку и вытащил деньги.

-Уже иду,- сказал он, расплатившись.- Подожди пару минут,- обратился он к вошедшей и ушел в туалет. Та томно улыбнулась и подошла к стойке.

-Добрый вечер,- поздоровалась женщина.- Вы должно быть Саманта Тайлер-Джонс?

-Можно просто – детектив Джонс,- та обернулась к женщине, изучая ее лицо – яркая эффектная внешность, темные глаза, темные волосы ниже плеч, чуть вьющиеся на концах, со вкусом сделанный макияж глаз, томность во взгляде, манерность в движениях. – А с кем я имею удовольствие?

-Лиза, Лиза Синклер,- женщина подала руку, на что Саманта отвернулась.- Это про Вас говорят, что Вы поете как соловей?- Лиза не знала, как замять неловкость.

-А Вы занимаетесь репетиторством с инспектором Хантом?- равнодушно бросила Саманта, замечая кривляние Рея и неприличные жесты.

-Вы красивая,- не ответила Лиза.- Джин любит окружать себя красотой,- она поправила прическу.- Ну знаете, красивая машина, красивые женщины. Только шрам Вас сильно портит,- беспощадно заметила она.

Саманта развернулась к женщине.

-Вот как? Не помню, чтобы я интересовалась мнением проститутки,- все так же равнодушно бросила она.

-Вы думаете, что я проститутка?- засмеялась женщина.- О, это так смешно! Я работаю в салоне красоты. В своем собственном салоне красоты. Я тоже люблю и умею ценить красоту.

-Одно и то же,- Саманта пожала плечами и отвернулась. Сэм отошел, чтобы не мешать дамам разбираться.- Только не говорите, что пригласите меня на бесплатные процедуры.

-Не думаю, - сухо ответила Лиза.- Вам не помогут ни маски, ни массаж,- она кивнула на лицо девушки.

-Мне рано думать о морщинах, а Вам уже пора,- так же безжалостно ответила Саманта.- Вам около сорока?

Лиза нахмурилась.

-Джин любит красивых женщин, детектив Джонс,- ответила она.- Вам это явно не светит. Джин!- расцвела она улыбкой при виде Ханта.

-Пошли,- он приобнял женщину и они покинули паб.

-Шлюха,- проворчала Саманта.- Нельсон, видел ее когда-нибудь? Впрочем, ты видел. Кто она?

-Я видел ее, звезда, но никогда не говорил,- ответил бармен, чуть улыбаясь.- Что-то нечисто?

-Она мне не нравится,- просто ответила Саманта. Рей в углу паба показывал какую-то шутку, явно неприличного содержания.

-У тебя такое лицо, как будто вы с ней решили поделить шефа,- к девушке подошла Энни.- Ты в порядке?

-Я не собираюсь никого делить, но у меня чутье на таких дамочек,- проворчала Саманта.- Видела его с ней раньше?

-Временами,- кивнула Энни.- Иногда она заходила в управление.

-Что их может связывать?

-Не знаю, она красивая женщина, уверенная в себе и… Саманта?- та встала с высокого стула и поправила ремень на брюках.- Ты обиделась?

-С чего вдруг? Она действительно красива, а по ее словам «Джин любит красивых женщин»,- процитировала она.

Энни закусила губу.

-Прости, я не хотела…

-Энни, да все нормально. Меня это не трогает ни одной секунды. Мой шрам – моя гордость! Назови меня сумасшедшей, но мне он нравится, это боевая метка.

-У тебя уже есть шрам от пули,- тихо произнесла Энни, явно не понимая и не одобряя странных поступков подруги.

-Это как якорь, чтобы не забывать кто я и где я,- Саманта коснулась изуродованной щеки.- И это кое-что еще,- она не стала уточнять, что именно.

Энни покачала головой.

-Я пойду домой. Ты идешь?

-Я на байке,- ответила Саманта.- Сэм тебя не проводит?

-Думаю, он задержится.

Энни положила деньги на барную стойку и прошла к дверям.

Саманта так же расплатилась и вышла, кивнув Сэму и Нельсону.

-Энни, погоди!- окликнула она подругу.- Ты в последнее время какая-то невеселая… ты в порядке?

-Да, просто мне немного не по себе от того, что происходит,- ответила девушка.- В полиции женщинам сложно, а ты… - она закусила губу и отвернулась.

-Энни?- Саманта коснулась ее руки.

-Ты сильная, Саманта,- Энни повернулась к ней и взглянула ей в глаза.- Понимаешь, ты очень, просто нереально сильная, а я… ну я всего лишь констебль, я жуткая трусиха, я не умею защищаться и я не могу так с шефом, как ты.

-А надо быть как я? – искренне удивилась Саманта.- Ты добрая, ты умная, ты женственная, тебя обожает Сэм, тебя ценю я, у тебя хватает ума не лезть куда не надо, ты не дерзишь, не находишь кучу неприятностей на свою голову и ты вежливая какой и должна быть девушка.

-Но я не такая смелая, а иногда мне этого не хватает.

-Энни… мне не хватает терпения, у меня ужасный характер и совершенно никаких манер. Я действительно не знаю, когда нужно остановиться и я ненавижу подчиняться кому-то. Я даже не тяну на идеал мисс Манчестер. Все что я есть – это неуправляемость и бунтарство. И я убийца, Энни.

-Ты коп, Саманта, - Энни не поняла ее.- Нам иногда приходится убивать.

Саманта вздохнула. Добрая душа! Разве же скажешь такой, что она однажды убила пятерых копов из-за мести? Разве же можно испортить такую чудесную девушку той грязью, с которой имела раньше дело?

-Тебе нравится работа, Энни? – та кивнула.- Вот и хорошо. Тогда просто будь собой, такой, какая ты есть прямо сейчас. Не надо подстраиваться, не надо копировать чьи-то манеры, не надо идеалов. Ты замечательная без масок бравады. И ты сильная, если можешь работать с Хантом. И ты в команде именно потому, что ты нужна – здесь и сейчас.

-Но я мало на что гожусь.

-Пройдет время, в полиции будут работать очень сильные женщины, очень смелые, умные… впрочем, все люди разные, но это не столь важно. Важно то, Энни, что ты на своем месте,- Саманта обхватила ее за плечи и взглянула в глаза.- И не вздумай думать иначе!- чуть жестче сказала она.- И тем более даже не пытайся копировать меня – это не занятие для порядочной девушки.

Энни улыбнулась.

-Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Я боялась, что я тяну команду вниз.

-Уж кто, но только не ты!- засмеялась Саманта. – До завтра, Энни... подруга!- Саманта легонько похлопала девушку по плечу и села на байк.

-До завтра, Саманта… подруга,- кивнула та и пошла вниз по улице.

Джонс пару мгновений смотрела ей вслед, чуть усмехаясь, а потом приступ острой резкой боли заставил ее схватиться за голову и упасть на руль.

Странные картины из сюрреалистичной жизни промелькнули перед глазами – Энни в каком-то красном платье бежит по парку, как будто кого-то преследует, потом нагоняет, убеждает, но человек – молодой мужчина – достает оружие и стреляет в нее. Саманта чуть повернула голову в том видении – мальчик. Маленький мальчик лет четырех пробежал мимо, может быть даже не заметив ни мужчину, ни женщину. Мальчик кого-то искал.

-Где ты?- услышала она его голос.- Где ты?

Картинка сменилась – то же место, те же люди, но нет мальчика, но есть Сэм, который целится в мужчину, называет его своим отцом, защищает Энни, потом действие быстро промелькнуло – снова Сэм и тот мужчина. Мужчина целится в Сэма, сухо щелкнул затвор пистолета – барабан пуст.

-Я должен был убедиться,- из руки Сэма выпали пули – вот почему пистолет не выстрелил.

-Сэм, что проис…- не договорила Саманта.

-Папа…- произнес Сэм.

-Папа?- выдохнула Саманта, едва понимая происходящее.- Вик Тайлер? Вик Тайлер?! Энни?!

Видение закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Боль резко прошла, зрение нормализовалось.

-Это ответы,- поняла она.- Энни… она… это изменило время? Что произошло? Сэм ее спас в прошлом?

Но даже без всех вопросов Саманта уже поняла, что она видела – это были отголоски событий. Это было не прошлое этого мира. Это было прошлое настоящего мира.

И все было куда проще и страшнее.


	35. Chapter 35

Она не поняла, как оказалась дома. Она очнулась, мокрая от пота, лежавшая на кровати в одежде и обуви, дрожавшая с головы до ног от страха.

Голова болела нещадно. Пришлось выпить три чашки кофе и проглотить таблетку от головной боли, чтобы окончательно очнуться. Холодный душ освежил, но облегчения не принес. В совершенно разбитом состоянии она поехала в пять утра на работу.

Здание стояло там же, где и всегда, все такое же неприступное, реальное. Саманта прищурилась на него, мысленно приказывая ему раствориться, превратиться в звездное небо, в сказочный замок, в глыбу камней, но управление так и осталось управлением.

Она подошла к лестнице, коснулась ладонью холодного камня парапета.

-Это настоящее. Этот мир настоящий. Она неправа, эта старуха, я вернулась ради друга. Причем здесь знание? Причем здесь Энни, Сэм и его отец?

Она прислонилась лбом к камню – голова закружилась, и на какой-то миг снова вспыхнули звезды, неторопливо кружащие на черном небе. Она подняла голову, прижалась спиной к стене – единственному реальному в странном пространстве.

-Хорошо, это параллельное пространство, рай, ад, Лимбо – что угодно, только не надо все и сразу!- взмолилась она, дрожа с ног до головы.- Помогите! – пискнула она.

-Джонс!- рявкнул знакомый голос и звезды пропали.- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Она подпрыгнула от неожиданности и упала на четвереньки.

-Господи, я не хочу! – она мотала головой как лошадь, стараясь сжаться в комок, отползти к стене, слиться с ней.- Помогите! Я не могу! Я не хочу! Почему я? Не надо!

Сильные руки встряхнули ее, поднимая на ноги.

-Джонс? Саманта?- она зажмурилась, все так же мотая головой.

-Не надо никуда! Не хочу! Мне страшно! Помогите!- ее трясло от шока, страха, голова болела невыносимо, голос охрип, слова вылетали с таким трудом, будто язык распух или на нем налип фунт жвачки.

-Саманта? Ну тише… тш-ш-ш-ш… - сквозь тьму под веками и звон в ушах донесся ласковый голос, тело окутало тепло. Она слепо нашарила ткань пальто, ощущая спиной холод каменной стены. – Детка, нам лучше уйти, пока кто-нибудь не решил, что Джин Джини крутит шуры-муры с симпатичной подчиненной.

-Не хочу в рай, в ад, никуда не хочу!- жалко стонала она.- Помогите кто-нибудь! Никто меня не звал, я пришла сама! Пожалуйста, помогите мне!

-Саманта, сейчас шесть утра, конечно, тебя никто не вызывал,- Джин понятия не имел, что снова нашло на девушку, но старался утешить как умел.- Что с тобой опять стряслось?

-Помоги мне! – шептала она как заведенная.- Просто помоги! Не надо в ад, не надо в рай. Никуда не надо! Только не домой! Я не могу туда, я не могу здесь! Что мне делать? Почему я? Почему всегда я? – она схватила его за пальто, глядя ему в глаза.- Джин, кто и что от меня хочет?

-В данный момент или вообще?- он шокировано уставился на нее.

-Я хотела знать – да, но я больше не могу. Кто может помочь?

-Я могу,- мужчина отодрал ее пальцы от своего пальто и подхватил ее на руки.- Ты набрала вес или это я старею?

-Джин, я так больше не могу,- стонала она ему в шею, обнимая его.

-Я тоже, особенно, если ты продолжишь меня душить,- согласился он.- Потерпи, сейчас придем и я дам тебе все, что тебе в данный момент нужно.

-Мне нужно найти ответы, мне нужно помочь или убить – я даже не знаю. Что они от меня хотят?

-Кто? Ты работаешь на сторону?

-Мне нужна помощь. Мне очень нужна помощь! Что это за место? Почему именно этот мир? Я не… не…- она была довольно аккуратно опущена на старенькую софу в кабинете Ханта. – Я не должна здесь… это не мое…

-Это - твое,- он сунул ей в руку стакан с виски.- Только не заставляй меня как в прошлый раз поить тебя насильно.

Она швырнула стакан в сторону, вскочила на ноги.

-Почему от меня хотят правды? Кому это нужно? – зарычала она. - Это было давно! Все это было слишком давно,- она развела руками.

-Что было? – Хант проводил глазами разбитый стакан.- Какой правды? И какого черта ты крушишь мой кабинет, если это моя прерогатива?

-Кто затащил меня в этот мир?- она надвигалась на него.- Кто ворошит прошлое? Зачем я здесь?

-Ты коп и это твоя работа!- повысил голос уставший от постоянных истерик мужчина.

Она остановилась, пошатнулась.

-Я не хочу это помнить,- переход от ярости к испугу длился один миг.- Зачем я здесь? Я не хочу, не могу. Это было давно, я не должна… это неправильно…

Хант глубоко вздохнул, поставил пустой стакан на стол, подошел к девушке и сгреб ее за плечи.

-В общем так, дорогуша, или прекращаешь истерику сама, или я пристегну тебя наручниками к батарее и волью бутылку виски. Хотя мне лично жалко переводить продукт на такую девчонку. Я даже пощечину дать тебе не могу – у тебя и так мозги набекрень, но я уже устал от…

-Он мертв,- прошептала она.

Хант поднял брови и широко открыл глаза.

-Кто?

-Почему он приходит ко мне? Я не могу ему помочь,- она совершенно спокойным ясным взглядом посмотрела на растерявшегося мужчину.- Или он – моя помощь? Почему мне нужно уйти? С кем я связана, чем и почему? Кто мне друг, кто враг? Что и кому я должна сказать?

Хант отошел от нее, налил себе еще, выпил.

-Я понятия не имею, о чем ты бормочешь, и мне не нравится, что ты вообще начала этот бубнеж.

-Джин, я знаю, что это правильное место, но не для меня,- она как будто извинялась.- Я не заслужила этого. Я сбежала. Я сбежала тогда, я не могу быть здесь, не могу быть детективом-инспектором, я даже констеблем быть не могу, это нереально.

-А просто помолчать ты можешь?- он потер лоб.

-Что если это ты – тот, кому я должна довериться?

-Да ты что! – мрачно изумился он.- Стоит повторять мне то, что я и так тебе постоянно говорю?!

-Кто знал обо мне?- спросила она тихо.

-Что?- он повернулся к ней.

-Кто знал о том, кто я? Кто устроил меня сюда?

-Ты о своем направлении из Гайда? – он порылся в столе, достав папку.- Старший детектив-инспектор Грегори Хорс. Что опять?

Она захихикала на грани истерики.

-Я знала! Я понимала!- она закивала головой. – Хорс! Думаешь, я идиотка и ничего не помню и не понимаю?

-Иногда я именно так и думаю,- кивнул Хант.- Но это бывает тогда, когда ты закатываешь мне истерики как моя бывшая жена.

-Хорс мой…- горло свело спазмом.- Хорс мой…- попробовала она снова, но горло снова свело.- Вот оно что, - догадалась она.- Кто-то нашел эффективный способ заткнуть мне рот.

Она подбежала к столу и схватила ручку и листок бумаги.

«Хорс мой»…- дальше сдвинуть ручку было невозможно, словно кто-то невидимый удерживал и ручку, и руку.

-Вот как эффективно хранить секреты,- поняла она.- Знай, но молчи.

Истерика, ярость, страх прошли, как будто их не было. Она начала понимать, что процесс, о котором говорила слепая старуха, начался.

-Ладно,- она потерла ладони друг о друга.- Я не уверена, что сработает, но если вдруг… я встречалась с какой-то старухой и она сказала мне, что я избранная для какого-то дела, смысл которого я понять не в силах,- выпалила она единым духом.

Хант глубоко вздохнул, отпив из стакана и глядя на девушку таким взглядом, каким смотрят на тяжело больных душой и телом.

Она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась.

-Я избрана и мне нельзя будет уйти домой, или уйти в рай, в ад, не знаю, куда еще, я пойду дальше, я связана с кем-то из хранителей этого мира, он помощь, кто-то в опасности, Сэм справится сам, меня никто не призвал, мне нужно не доверять призракам, я должна вести войну со злом, оставаясь в тени, я должна довериться кому-то, кто-то должен узнать обо мне все, я собираюсь убить, изменить мир, я еще не родилась, я в палате больницы, мое тело изуродовано, я вижу мертвого копа, я должна помочь, не зная, кому, кто-то вредит, я защищу, я видела женщину в будущем, кабинет, заброшенное здание, флюгер, звезды, смерть, вороны, выстрел, кровь, смерть…

-Хватит!- рявкнул Хант внезапно. Она открыла глаза, глядя на него. Это был почти тот же нечитаемый взгляд, только это был чистый ужас, слишком хорошо сдерживаемая паника под мощным гнетом самоконтроля. Такая буря эмоций длилась лишь секунду, но он моргнул и все пропало, кроме едва ли сдерживаемого гнева.- Что это черт подери за дерьмо? – он стиснул зубы.

-Это правда, Джин.

-Шеф!- рявкнул он.- Я не твой бойфренд, я твой начальник, ты – мой подчиненный!

-В том и дело, что нет… Джин,- спокойно ответила она.- Пока я не скажу все, хоть кому-нибудь, я застряну здесь, а у меня есть дело, ради которого я вернулась из больницы.

-Не хочешь играть по правилам, не желаешь подчиняться – проваливай!- приказал он.

-Нет, и ты знаешь почему я не могу уйти,- она снова заметила вспышку нечитаемого взгляда в его глазах. – Мы команда, даже если ни тебе, ни мне это не по душе. Я прикована к этому месту якорной цепью. Это именно то, что меня здесь держит и не дает уйти. Не тонкая нить, покрепче, пожалуй, но это именно поводок.

-Я не понимаю, черт тебя дери,- он искоса глянул на нее.

-Черт ко мне и близко не подойдет, пока меня защищаешь ты, - сказала она.- Ведь правда?

-Я не Михаил Архангел.

-Нет, но ты больше, верно? И я подбираюсь все ближе к разгадке и этого мира, и твоей личности,- она сделала к нему шаг, он почему-то отодвинулся.- Это то, что я думаю, верно? Параллель, верно? Я была в своем времени, я вернулась, я сильнее. Ты меня вызвал?

-Если ты о переводе, то это твоя идея,- его голос был все таким же уверенным в себе.

-Я о моем возвращении. Я видела будущее – свое и еще какое-то, восьмидесятые, другое место, но твой кабинет.

-Джонс, погоди, я только вызову врачей,- он поднял трубку, но она опустила ее и накрыла его руку своей.

-Ты везде, где ты нужен, Джин,- прошептала она.

-Я знаю, это не секретная информация,- так же тихо ответил он.- И что дальше? Снова полезешь целоваться или подеремся?

-Если ты тот, кто должен помогать, если ты тот, кому я должна довериться, это хорошо, потому что я даже себе не доверяю. Ты живой, ты настоящий,- она положила свободную руку на его грудь, ощутив бешеное сердцебиение.- Тебя можно загнать в угол, если знать как, а я знаю, но я никогда не причиню тебе зла, поскольку я доверяю тебе, Джин. Я защищаю тебя и клянусь защищать и дальше.

-Это надо отметить – такое признание!- заметил он, впрочем, не дернувшись.

-Я не знаю, смогу ли я сказать об этом Сэму, поскольку все уже завертелось, но я так думаю, что на тебя это не распространяется, верно?

-И причем тут Тайлер?

-Он мой друг, но я не могу… не смогу ему помочь – это его жизнь, как мне дали понять. Я коп, Джин,- шепнула она в его губы.- Я черт побери действительно коп.

-С ума сойти, какое признание!- выдохнул он.

-Ты не понял,- мягко перебила она его.- Я отрицаю это. У меня есть причины делать это. Я коп, но не до конца. Я была лишь учеником. Я даже не закончила обучение, я ни дня не работала. Я пробыла в академии два месяца и сбежала, когда мой руководитель был уличен мной во взятке. Ночной клуб, Джин. Вот почему я ненавижу ночные клубы. Я увидела его там – он брал взятку с владельца клуба, со всех шлюх, которые там были, с наркодельцов. Я была наивной дурой, когда подошла к нему и спросила какого черта он творит, но меня буквально взяли за горло и сказали заткнуться, если я хочу жить. Это коррупция, Джин, это продажный мир. Вот почему я сбежала – я потеряла веру в правосудие и полицию, я возненавидела этот мир. Я предпочла бежать подальше от копов, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Я не смелая, не храбрая, я трусливее зайца, я испугалась до такой степени, что не смогла найти сил взглянуть в глаза Джон и матери, когда вернулась домой. И Джон погиб не по стечению обстоятельств – я еще трепыхалась, я пыталась связаться с журналисткой, передать ей сведения, но у меня не было настоящих доказательств. Ее нашли мертвой, а за мной начали слежку. Нас ждали, Джин. Те пятеро копов – они ждали нас на трассе, смерть Джона была предупреждением мне. Они не пощадили его, но оставили в живых меня. Почему? Потому, что от меня толку мало, а он был сильнее, он мог бы докопаться до правды, случись что со мной. Я убила их одного за другим, но ничего не изменила – тот коп так и работает в полиции, он уважаемый человек, а я по другую сторону закона. Я была в камере, на меня заведено уголовное дело, закрытое по нехватке доказательств. Я преступник-недокоп.

-И почему мне это надо знать?- Хант облизнул пересохшие губы.

-Потому, что Сэм коп, Рей коп, Энни, Крис, ты – вы настоящие копы, а я нет. Это неправильная ситуация. Я не могу быть детективом-инспектором, я даже не констебль, я не офицер полиции, я была студентом, но слишком глупым и трусливым, а как оказалось здесь, я единственная, кто вообще не вписывается в этот мир – я байкер, я не работаю в команде, я бунтарь, на меня валятся все проблемы сразу, я встаю перед выбором – дать двум копам умереть или спасти их, вступив в бой, я выбираю бой, я спасаю снова и снова, опять и опять, но почему, Джин?

-И почему, Саманта? – переспросил он.- Жалеешь?

-Нет, в том и дело! Я НЕ жалею! Мне нравится этот мир, мне не нравится свой, но я чувствую себя здесь лишней и я знаю, что так оно и есть. А вот теперь скажи, что я сумасшедшая, что ты выкинешь меня из управления, что это мои фантазии, что я наравне с Сэмом по званию, назови меня Дороти, Глэдис, как-нибудь еще, оскорби, ударь – что угодно. Я сказала то, что должна была сказать давно. Я обязана была доверять тебе и я доверилась полностью. Сейчас, с опозданием, а у меня так мало времени. Ты можешь раздавить меня, можешь спасти. Давай, Джин, чего ты хочешь?

-Выпить,- выдохнул он, освободив свою руку из-под ее ладони и отодвинувшись.- Очень много выпить и попытаться переварить весь этот бред, который ты с какого-то перепугу решила на меня вывалить.

Она перевела дух. Странно, что он не стал орать на нее, не испугался откровения, а повел себя… как обычно. И странно, что на душе стало легче. Совсем легко, если точнее. Теперь он знал все и даже про свое будущее.

-Я не собираюсь орать на тебя или боже упаси поднимать на тебя руку – тебе и так уже досталось, тем более я мужик, я не бью женщин, - сказал он, опрокидывая в себя порцию виски.- Странно, что ты вообще ходишь и дергаешься после того, что пережила. Ты сильная, я признаю это. Ты сильнее и смелее многих их этого отдела, да даже из города. Ты один на один выходишь с такими матерыми ублюдками, от которых даже Рей нассал бы в штаны.

-А ты?

-Я? Джонс, не пори чушь и дай мне закончить – такого я больше никогда не скажу. На чем я остановился? Ах да. Так вот, Джонс, ты сильная, ты смелая, я бы сказал, что ты лучшая, но ты ненормальная,- он подал ей стакан с виски.- Не морщись и пей!- приказал он. Она молча качнула головой и поставила стакан на стол.- И это,- он кивнул на него.- Мне никто никогда ни в чем не отказывает, Джонс. Нужно иметь стальные яйца, чтобы отказать Джин Джини хоть в чем-то – от постели до выпивки.

-Я всегда беру то, что хочу сама, но ты меня обломал, Джин,- она пожала плечами.

-И это,- он дернул плечом.- Ты как будто на равных со мной, хоть мне это и не по нраву. Но знаешь что, Джонс?

-И что?

-Мне это нравится,- он поднял стакан и ткнул им в девушку.- Мне плевать, кто что говорит про моих людей, мне плевать кто что говорит про меня – я просто делаю свою работу и не лезу в чужие жизни без лишней надобности, но никто и никогда не говорил мне про уважение.

-Я уважаю тебя,- сказала Саманта.- Мне нравится твой стиль, мне нравятся результаты. Я действовала так же – шла и делала, чистила город от дерьма как могла.

-Я тоже, детка. Не всем нравятся мои методы, но мне, черт подери, плевать! Не нравятся – пусть не смотрят, это не для слабонервных.

-Так будет не всегда, однажды тебе придется измениться, перестать быть ковбоем, стать мягче, принять систему…

-У меня скорее образуется вторая дырка в заднице, чем я когда-нибудь изменюсь!

Саманта улыбнулась.

-Время не стоит на месте, Джин. Новый год, новые законы, куча нервотрепки, иные правила, иные люди.

-Люди всегда одинаковые, детка, а наша работа защищать мирных и давить мерзавцев.

-Я так и думала, когда пришла учиться, но на деле оказалось далеко не так радужно. Мир меняется, в полицию придет коррупция, законы станут жестче, нельзя будет просто вломиться в дом и начать лупить не понравившегося тебе скота, хотя лично я была бы не против таких мер – иногда это работает быстрее, чем мирные допросы…

-Вот именно, детка!

-…но когда ты по другую сторону решетки, жизнь меняется. Когда тебе предъявляют обвинение в том, что ты не делала, бьют, а ты знаешь, что ни в чем не виновата, становится страшно. Я больше не доверяю тем, кто говорит «верь мне». Я начинаю бунтовать, драться, кусаться, если придется. «Верь мне» означает предательство, почти всегда – врага.

-Я тоже так говорил, но ты доверилась мне.

-Нет,- она села на стол.- Не доверилась. И не верила. И дальше не стала бы доверять, уж прости.

-И с чего вдруг такое откровение сейчас? Пуля хорошо прочищает мозги?

-Не знаю. Это странный мир, черт побери. Я спасала копов – уже это чего-то стоит. Я могла бы убить Сэма, а я могла бы, но ты… ты как будто… я даже не знаю…

-Ты запала на меня.

-И это тоже, и я не отрицаю, но дело не в этом. Я подумала, что сошла с ума, когда услышала твой голос, увидела тебя, но ты другой, с тобой как-то…

-Хорошо?

-Не совсем. С тобой беспокойно, но когда ты рядом, жизнь бурлит как котел на огне.

-Детка, ты готова залезть ко мне в штаны, это нормально.

-Не льсти себе, Джин, в мире полно самцов, к которым я уже залезала в штаны. И не забывай о моем прошлом – я подрабатывала проституткой, я была связана с наркотиками.

-Ой, не напоминай - мороз по коже! Надеюсь, что ты не откусывала мужикам яйца.

-О, нет, я отдавала и принимала, исходя лишь из своих желаний. Я эгоистка во всем, что касается чувств. А если они вмешиваются в мою жизнь, я совершаю глупости и лезу защищать свою собственность от чужих загребущих рук.

-Ты типа признаешься мне в любви?

-Я типа говорю, что ты мой шеф, хоть я и не совсем коп. Мы это уже прошли.

-Значит, никаких больше заигрываний?

-Я предельно открыта и излишне откровенна, Джин. Я в чем-то действительно мужской логики – я действую, а не развожу сопли, хотя я все-таки женщина. Нет, не думаю, что заигрывания нужны. Обычно я, как уже сказала, беру то, что мне нравится.

-Но не со мной.

-Не с тобой, верно. Ты не станешь мне другом, не будешь шефом как Рею, Сэму… я буду рядом, но далеко. И мне что-то подсказывает, что именно этого от меня в конечном итоге и ждут. Быть рядом, следовать тенью, наблюдать, а когда позовут – прийти. Не слишком хорошая роль, больше напоминает команду собаке, но… знаешь, я мазохистка и мне нравятся черные кожаные ошейники.

-Иисусе…- он залпом опрокинул в себя порцию виски.

-Остальное тебе лучше не знать – не то время и не то место.

-Ты фетош… фитиш…

-Фетишист?- подсказала она, видя его затруднение.

-Точно! Тайлер говорил так про нездоровое влечение к чему-либо.

-О да! Я не западаю на машины, если это не байки, но я высоко ценю умение водить, качественные перчатки, силу, выносливость…

-И мое пальто. Я видел тебя полуголой в моем пальто.

-Рада за тебя. Но я не договорила. Еще я ценю доверие мне. Полное, безоговорочное, искреннее доверие и ответы на мои вопросы, а я не так часто их задаю.

-И силу. Признай, Джонс, ты обожаешь хорошую порцию драки, хоть ты и девчонка!

-Я не сторонник насилия, если цель не оправдывает средства, Джин. Я на своей шкуре испытала злоупотребление властью и силой.

-Черт… забыл… прости, детка.

-Не надо. Только не ты, Джин. Не извиняйся! Не смей извиняться! Ты тот коп, на которого равняются, хоть ты и говнюк, самовлюбленный засранец и женоненавистник.

-Эй, я был женат!

-Ладно, но у тебя предвзятое отношение к женщинам, которое, как мне кажется, не изменится даже в будущем.

-Женщина должна знать свое место!

-Я тоже женщина и мне плевать на то, что кто-то пытается поставить меня на место. Это еще не удалось ни одному мужику.

-Мне удалось. Ты – мой подчиненный.

-Ладно, - она подняла руки вверх.- Но лишь потому, что Я позволяю тебе ставить меня на место. И… вот еще что… однажды я могу просто исчезнуть – без объяснений, без записки, раз - и меня нет.

-Ты постоянно так делаешь.

-Ты не понял, я исчезну совсем. Я исчезну, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

-Сбежишь?

-Вроде того, но лишь потому, что того потребуют обстоятельства.

-И какие?

-Знаешь, мне сказали, что я вернулась не ради друга, а ради другого человека, вот это верно. Я должна остановить одного человека, который разрушит очень много жизней и мою в том числе. Я должна прервать цепь событий, которые начнутся очень скоро.

-Просто назови мне его имя и я пристрелю гаденыша.

-Нельзя. Это не твой бой, а мой. Я никогда не уступлю тебе право выбить мозги кому-то, на кого я уже наточила ножи.

-Жадина.

-Типа того.

-И ради этого ты сбежишь?

-После этого я исчезну. Я не знаю, как там по книгам, ну знаешь – если человек в прошлом наступит на бабочку, могут не того президента выбрать.

-И как часто ты давила бабочек в прошлом?

-Не зубоскаль, я серьезно. Я найду человека и остановлю его раз и навсегда, изменю мир будущего, свою жизнь, то есть смерть… вообще-то ни то, ни другое, а нечто среднее.

-Джонс, ты можешь хоть раз выражаться по-человечески?

-Могу, но ты не поймешь.

-Женщины…

-Нет, Джин, просто… ты мне доверяешь?

-Джонс, ты задолбала меня своими дебильными вопросами!

-Джин, я серьезно!

-Ты мне два часа по ушам ездишь небылицами, а потом рубишь в лоб! Дай хоть дух перевести мужику и отпусти мои яйца!

-Джин… мне это очень важно… пожалуйста… я не могу даже с другом поговорить, но если не смогу вообще ни с кем, я сойду с ума. Я не прошу выдать мне оружие, чтобы я могла убивать все живое, но мне нужно твое доверие, чтобы сказать тебе то, что происходит, чтобы… может быть, чтобы помочь.

-Мне не нужна помощь девчонки.

-Это слова, но на деле выходило иначе.

-Ты ставишь мне в вину обстоятельства, Джонс?

-Джин, не начинай. Ты как бомба – не знаешь, когда и где рванет, но что рванет – знаешь точно.

-Доверяю. Довольна?

-Спасибо, а я доверяю тебе. И именно поэтому я говорю именно тебе, что я однажды уйду.

-Я пристегну тебя наручниками.

-Меня даже сейфовая дверь не удержит. Ты так хочешь, чтобы я осталась?

-Ты отличный детектив, Джонс, с какой же стати я должен тебя куда-то отпускать? Я даже купил тебе мотоцикл.

-В обмен, Джин. Это была справедливая цена.

-Ты настолько дешево ценишь мою жизнь и жизнь Тайлера?

-Не говори ерунды! Вы оба бесценны! Мне нужно будет уехать, уйти, сорваться с поводка, с якоря, в гиперкосмос… я не знаю. Мне просто нужно будет все бросить и… да, и сбежать.

-Ради убийства?

-Да.

-Кого?

-Я не смогу тебе сказать. Это единственное, что я не смогу тебе сказать, если мне не будет разрешено.

-Кем?

-Не знаю.

-А ты вообще хоть что-нибудь точно знаешь? У меня складывается стойкое убеждение, что ты активно дуришь мне голову.

-Я даже лгать толком не умею, а с тобой я предельно открыта.

-Какого цвета твои трусики?

-Черные и это не важно.

-Обалдеть!

-Джин, я не об этом. Просто… я попрошу лишь раз и я пойму, если ты откажешь.

-У меня нет денег на новую модель двухколесного драндулета!

-И не надо. Просто… мне обещали ответы на все вопросы – что это за мир, для чего он, почему, где и все такое… это будет приходить постепенно, по каплям, хотя я не уверена. В общем, эти казни египетские и все круги ада, описанные у Данте… мне будет трудно, возможно, что больно, я буду замыкаться в себе по мере узнавания чего-то нового – я себя знаю. В общем, если звезды сложатся удачно, все испытания будут пройдены, в финале я получу большую вкусную конфету и душу того, кто сломал меня.

-Душу? Ты кем себя возомнила?

-Никем, но мне нужно отомстить и я этим займусь. Просто прошу – будь рядом, что бы ни было со мной. Мне не к кому больше пойти, а ты сам сказал, что к тебе приходят за помощью. Я прошу о помощи сейчас.

-Тайлер уже не лучший друг?

-Сэм мне как брат, ты знаешь, но я больше ни с кем не смогу это обсудить. И вообще странно, что с тобой это получилось. Просто прошу – будь рядом, помоги, если придется, поддержи – больше ничего не надо. Я справлюсь сама, если смогу, но если не смогу… я даже знать не хочу, чем это все обернется.

-Если не знаешь, зачем тогда вообще пытаться что-то узнавать? Я не понимаю смысла этой возни.

-Я тоже, но я… я не могу вернуться домой… в Гайд. И остаться здесь я тоже не смогу. Мне прочат третий путь, хотя я понятия не имею куда именно.

Он вздохнул, вытянул губы трубочкой, пристально взглянул на нее.

-И ты уже знаешь кто этот говнюк?

-Знаю, или меня бы здесь не было.

-И ты знаешь, где он?

-Понятия не имею, но если все пройдет гладко, я уеду в одно место, где все началось и все закончится.

Хлопнула дверь офиса – начали приходить коллеги.

-Ну, кажется, пора начинать работу, Джин… шеф…- она подошла к двери.

-Последний вопрос и можешь проваливать,- остановил он ее. Она обернулась.- Что это за место?

-Фермерское хозяйство… какое-то заброшенное фермерское хозяйство в Ланкастере. Нет, стой, речь не идет о городе Ланкастер, думаю, это графство Ланкашир. Недалеко от Болтона, - она вышла, не увидев, как изменилось выражение лица мужчины, каким стал его взгляд.

Она не могла передать словами, жестами, написать о том, насколько было страшно. Видения странного мира атаковали как предатели – в спину, с размаху, по самые кости.

Энни повеселела, Саманта, напротив, была белой как мел. При одном взгляде на девушку Джонс начинала паниковать, понимая, что та пережила… пере… пере…

Время и пространство что-то изменило, но изменило ли? Все ли так правильно было понято?

Саманта понятия не имела, что она видела и это до смерти пугало.

Телефон звонил не переставая уже минуту, но Саманта даже ухом не повела. Сэм тяжко вздохнул и поднял трубку.

-Сэм… - раздался на том конце женский голос.- Сэм, врачи говорят, что твоя мозговая активность возросла. Это хорошо, но… Это какие-то незначительные всплески. Сэм, этого мало, чтобы проснуться. Сэм, сынок, постарайся! Борись, Сэм! Не сдавайся, борись!

-Мам!- закричал Сэм в трубку.- Мама, я не сдамся! Мама!

Офис замер, люди недоуменно смотрели на коллегу с недоумением, шоком, страхом, брезгливостью, и лишь Саманта могла понять, что происходило.

-Тайлер, ты чего разорался?- высунулся из кабинета Хант.- Хочешь домой к мамочке?

-Шеф!- жестко попросила девушка.- Сэм…- она подошла к мужчине и коснулась его плеч.- Сэм, пойдем, выйдем.

Он положил трубку, где оператор ждал ответа, и вышел вслед за девушкой.

-Сэм?- Энни так же вышла, но на молчаливый ответ Джонс ушла в офис, оставив их вдвоем.

-Это мама,- совершенно убито произнес мужчина, едва не плача.- Господи, я уже отчаялся когда-либо услышать ее голос. Я не могу, не могу так больше, Саманта! Я хочу домой! Вы слышите?- закричал он, обращаясь к потолку.- Я хочу домой! Вытащите меня отсюда!

В коридоре мигнул свет.

-Чертова проводка,- Хант вышел из офиса и подошел к людям.- Сэм, что с тобой?

-Сильный стресс, помноженный на бешеный ритм жизни и тяжелую работу,- ответила за него Саманта.

-Почему бы тебе в самом деле не навестить мать, раз ты так о ней переживаешь?- спросил Хант.

-Она далеко!- взвыл Сэм, схватив шефа за грудки.- Ты не понимаешь! Никто не понимает! Саманта, скажи ему, пожалуйста, скажи ему! Скажи, что мы из будущего! Скажи, что этот мир ненастоящий!

Девушка взглянула на шефа, перевела взгляд на друга.

-Сэм, все сложнее, но… этот мир существует,- осторожно сказала она.

-Сэм, Сэм, только успокойся,- попросил Хант.- Ты устал, мы все устали. Постараемся закончить пораньше и завалимся в паб на все выходные, что скажешь?

-Я не хочу в паб!- закричал Сэм.- Я хочу домой!

-Ну, потом можно домой, я тебя отвезу,- осторожно начал Хант.

Сэм отпустил его и рванул к лестнице.

-Я… я потом объясню,- Саманта бросилась за ним.

Хант проводил беглецов взглядом, нахмурился и вернулся в офис.

-Сэм, подожди! Сэм, не убегай, подожди меня!- она догнала мужчину на парковке.- Сэм…- она схватила его за руку, развернула к себе, обняла, не обращая внимания на любопытных прохожих и коллег. Он спрятал лицо в ее плече и зарыдал.

-Я не могу больше бороться! Я хочу домой! Я устал!

-Сэм, друг, не рви мне душу,- просила она.- Я не могу помочь, я себе помочь не могу. Я вообще никому не могу теперь помочь. Сэм, Сэмми, - она гладила его по спине, целовала в щеку, но сказать правду не могла.

Он вытер слезы, легонько похлопал девушку по спине.

-Извини, я совсем расклеился.

-Брось, у меня такое по десять раз на дню, - утешила она друга.- Только другие не поймут, каково это.

-Сэм? Саманта?- к ним спустился Хант.- О блин… вот зачем вы уединяетесь,- начал он.

-Шеф, это не то,- перебил Сэм.

-Простите, не помешаю?- раздался сладкий голос Лизы. – Джин, ты просил зайти.

-Да, поднимись ко мне в кабинет, я скоро,- кивнул тот.

Саманта встретилась взглядом с женщиной – та чуть наклонила голову и улыбнулась.

-Господа и… леди,- она развернулась на каблуках и покачивая бедрами взошла по лестнице – Хант проводил женщину голодным взглядом, на что Саманта потемнела лицом.

-Марш работать!- зашипел он, обернувшись к ним.- Что вы тут оба устроили!

-Да, шеф, прости,- Сэм не взглянул на него и взбежал по ступенькам.

-Шеф, на пару слов можно?- Саманта взяла Ханта за рукав.

-Что еще?

-Эта женщина… Лиза… моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что от нее исходит опасность.

Хант стиснул зубы, убрал пальцы девушки со своей руки.

-А мне что-то подсказывает, что это не твое дело,- жестко сказал он ей в лицо.

-Шеф, будут проблемы,- попыталась объяснить она.- Я такое чувствую!

-Я вот прямо сейчас чувствую, что ты пытаешься испытывать мои нервы,- он почему-то нервно оглянулся на лестницу.- Марш за работу, детектив!

-Шеф, пожалуйста, ты же понимаешь, что я…

-Я сказал – за работу!- он ткнул в нее пальцем, развернулся и поднялся наверх.

Саманта стиснула зубы.

Лиза несла угрозу, но понять в чем именно, Саманта не могла.

-Расслабься, у него всякое бывает,- сказал Сэм, подвинув стул к столу подруги.- Просто женщина, может быть подруга.

-Она не подруга, Сэм,- девушка не сводила глаз с двери кабинета шефа, в котором было подозрительно тихо за закрытыми жалюзи.- После нее он какой-то дерганый, а у нас куча неприятностей. Особенно у меня.

-Вы даже не были знакомы.

-Ну да. Под Рождество она нарисовалась в пабе, а под Новый год я была в больнице. Нет, Сэм, я таких людей за парсек чувствую – она зло. Странно, что шеф этого не замечает.

-Кто мог бы его винить? Она красива, явно воспитана, женственна.

-Сэм, и ты туда же?

-Прости, но она действительно красивая женщина. Это мое субъективное мнение, только и всего.

-Да, она красива, но это не просто личико и ножки, это что-то еще. Что-то большее.

-Сиськи?- встрял слушающий разговор Рей.- Парочка шикарных сисек!- показал он.

-На себе не показывай!- заметил Крис.

-Завидуешь, босс?- обратился Рей к Джонс.

-Мои мне больше нравятся,- не смутилась Саманта.- А у Энни и того шикарнее.

-Спасибо,- мило порозовела Картрайт.

-Но тут нечто высшей пробы,- отмахнулся Рей.

-С каких пор мужики начали вестись на стареющих дамочек?- возмутилась наконец Саманта.

-Нет, вот тут ты не права,- встрял Сэм.- Она действительно красива.

Саманта встала.

-Эй, ковбои!- гаркнула она.- Вы сами себя слышите вообще? Сэм, на тебя это совершенно не похоже!

-Эй, цыпа!- еще громче гаркнул вышедший из кабинета Хант.- Какого черта ты решила вести себя как шеф?

-Странная у тебя дисциплина, Джин,- мурлыкнула Лиза, выходя следом.- Главная в отделе – женщина? Ты позволяешь ей вести команду?

-Эй, дамочка, по-моему, это не Ваше дело!- не выдержала Саманта.

-Джонс! – рявкнул Хант.- Довольно уже! Лиза, тебе лучше уйти,- мягче произнес он.

-Пока-пока, певчая птичка,- сладко улыбнулась Лиза, шепнув девушке на прощание, проходя мимо.

-Иди к черту,- ответила та.

Лишь женщина вышла, Хант подошел к девушке.

-Так, Джонс, я довольно долго терпел твои выходки, я был максимально снисходителен и даже почти по-отцовски терпелив, но с меня хватит!- сказал он.- Детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, с этого дня Вы понижаетесь в звании до детектива-сержанта.

-Что?!- возмутилась девушка.- На каком основании?

-На основании неподчинения приказу вышестоящего офицера. На основании того, что мне, черт подери, так хочется,- добавил он.

-Может, не тебе, шеф?- кивнула она подбородком.- Может, этой общипанной курице?

-Мисс Синклер является моим информатором, детектив-сержант, и это не Ваше дело, в конце концов.

Он развернулся и в полной тишине прошел к себе.

Вид копов был шокированный. Еще никогда такого не было – шеф позволил себе такое понижение в должности однажды с Карлингом, но тут же приказал всем забыть про инцидент куда большей важности, чем неподчинение.

-Черт побери, Хант, какого дьявола на тебя нашло!- заорала Саманта, пнув стол и хлопнул кулаком по столу.

-Саманта, не надо!- остановил ее друг, но было уже поздно.

-Значит, бунт, сержант?- Хант вышел из кабинета в таком состоянии, что попадись ему на пути сам сатана, Хант просто сбил бы его одним взглядом.- Тебе мало и ты продолжаешь гнуть свою линию? Незаменимых нет, Джонс! С этой минуты ты понижаешься в звании до констебля,- жестко сказал он.- В твои обязанности будет входить обеспечение офиса канцелярскими принадлежностями, ведение дел в офисе. Выезд на вызовы будет разрешен только по моему решению. Отлучение из офиса в рабочее время запрещено. И если я услышу еще хоть слово неуважения к любому из вышестоящих офицеров, я вышвырну тебя в Гайд быстрее, чем ты произнесешь свою фамилию.

Саманта побелела. Хант вел себя настолько агрессивно и несправедливо по ее мнению, что это уже ни в какие рамки не лезло.

-Шеф, ты в порядке?- осторожно спросила она.- Я просто пыталась наладить работу отдела. Что ты взъелся?

-Ты решила занять мое место, Тайлер-Джонс?- Хант подошел к ней вплотную.- Думаешь, явилась сюда крутая цыпа, начала махать ногами и устанавливать свои правила работы?

-Шеф…- Сэм почувствовал реальную угрозу.

-Не суйся, парень!- Хант развернулся к мужчине. – Так что, констебль?- с издевкой спросил он у девушки, поворачиваясь снова.

-Ничего я не думала и тем более не хотела твоего места,- растерялась та.- Я доверилась тебе, доверилась полностью, а ты решил дать мне пинка под зад при всех? Это что – спектакль, чтобы мне стало стыдно?

Мужчина замахнулся и ударил ее по щеке, по той, где был шрам.

Его тут же схватили копы, заламывая руки и оттесняя его от шокированной девушки, схватившейся за многострадальную щеку.

-Саманта!- Сэм обнял ее, со злостью взглянув на разозленного шефа. – Ты совсем сдурел?! Ты что творишь?!

Тот, сдерживаемый офицерами, сверкнул глазами на коллегу, но промолчал.

Энни подбежала к подруге и увела ее из офиса.

-Саманта, ты как?- она потормошила совершенно шокировано-убитую девушку.- Саманта?

-Он такой из-за нее, Энни,- та по-прежнему держала ладонь на горевшей огнем щеке.- Он никогда бы не ударил меня, если бы не она. Она зло, Энни, но он ничего не видит. Никто ничего не видит.

-Я принесу лед,- Энни торопливо сбежала по ступенькам вниз, оставив Джонс одну в коридоре.

Глаза щипало, но не от слез, а от боли, словно Хант приложил ее не ладонью, а ракеткой для пинг-понга.

-Это что, дурной сон?- прошептала Саманта.- Что произошло? Я же старалась как лучше.- Боковое зрение заметило чей-то силуэт. Она обернулась, встретившись взглядом с молодым копом. – Я же никогда даже не думала занять его место, друг,- оправдывалась она шепотом.- Мне бы со своим разобраться. За что он меня так?

Парень привычно не ответил.

Саманта закрыла лицо ладонями, а когда открыла, коп стоял около нее.

-Что? – спросила она.- Видишь, до чего доводят женщины? Он взбесился из-за какой-то курицы, поднял на меня руку. Но за что? Из-за нее? Она с ним что-то делает, а последствия достаются мне?- парень повернулся к лифту.- Приглашаешь сбежать?- он смотрел на лифт.- Мне идти туда? Ладно, я так думаю, что следующий его шаг – мое убийство, так что мне почти нечего терять,- она подошла к лифту, слыша крики в офисе. Коп медленно повернул голову к ней, потом посмотрел на двери офиса.- Что? – не поняла она.- Ну хоть ты не рви душу – куда мне идти? – парень взглянул на нее единственным глазом.- Ты предлагаешь мне выбор – туда,- она кивнула на офис,- или сюда,- на лифт.- Верно? – он не ответил.- Я уже обещала, что не сбегу,- сказала она ему.- Я остаюсь, что бы ни произошло,- она собралась духом и вбежала в офис.

Внутри творился настоящий ад – Хант озверел до такой степени, что парни его едва удерживали. Сэм вытирал кровь с губы, Рей тряс головой, а Крис с несчастным видом баюкал руку.

Вид шефа был настолько зверским, что Саманта сразу подумала лишь об одном – одержимость.

-Отойдите от него!- крикнула она копам.

-Ты спятила, Джонс?- сунулся Рей.- Он порвет тебя на куски, если полезешь.

-Спасибо за заботу, Рей, но я в состоянии позаботиться о себе сама. И о нем, если придется,- она мотнула головой.- Отпустите его, я сказала!- приказала она.

-Не смей приказывать в моем офисе!- прошипел Хант, зло сверкнув глазами.

-Джин, шеф, послушай,- начала Саманта быстро.- Джин, я не знаю, что происходит, но я никогда не причиню тебе зла. Лиза, эта женщина…

Мужчины отпустили его и он разъяренным быком попер на замершую девушку, не дав ей закончить предложение.

-Прости, Джин,- она присела, поднырнула под него, вскочила, развернулась и быстрым точным движением ударила пальцами в углубление под черепом. Тот рухнул как подкошенный.- Все нормально!- быстро заверила она.- Он временно отключен.

-Нужно вызвать врача,- Крис опасливо подошел к лежащему человеку.

-Не нужно, просто уложите его на софу в его кабинете,- попросила Саманта.- Не бойтесь, он не опасен в течение…- она взглянула на часы,- минут десяти.

-Ты его отключила?- Сэм подошел к ней, пока остальные мужчины поднимали безвольного шефа и оттаскивали его к нему в кабинет.

-Сэм, эта женщина на него странно влияет, он начинает становиться странным, а для меня это вообще очень плохо. Я не знаю, кто она, но я узнаю, поеду и выясню, но ты должен будешь присмотреть за ним. У него будет болеть голова… возможно…

-Он выкинет тебя из управления,- прошептал Сэм.

-Не привыкать,- отмахнулась она.- Будь с ним, хорошо? Жаль, нет мобильников, я бы позвонила тебе как управилась. Я найду эту Лизу и сделаю на ее лице такую улыбку, что ее тезка ей позавидует.

-Что ты задумала?- испугался тот.

Саманта толкнула дверь офиса Ханта.

-Парни, брысь!- приказала она.

-Джонс, ты теперь констебль, ты не…- начал Диксон.

-Слушай ты, переросток, если я уложила его,- она со свирепым видом кивнула на лежащего шефа,- тебя я раскатаю в блин. Пшел вон!- она дернула бровью.

Четверо мужчин опасливо попятились.

Она мгновенно обернулась к столу, начав копаться в бумагах.

-Саманта?- Сэм сунулся в офис.

-Помоги мне найти что-нибудь на эту Мону Лизу,- попросила она.

Сэм начал копаться на столе, а она нырнула в его содержимое. Верхний ящик – бутылка виски, пистолет… пистолет?.. ладно, не важно… небольшая шкатулка с портретом молодой королевы Елизаветы II на крышке, куча папок, крошечный клочок бумаги внизу под ними. Саманта взяла его и перевернула. Тщательно прорисованная пятилепестковая красная роза с пятью зелеными листочками на желтом фоне.

-Роза? – одними губами прошептала Саманта.- Sub rose?

-Нашел!- Сэм вытащил из вороха бумаг на столе листок от блокнота с адресом.

Саманта заложила бумажку с розой обратно, закрыла ящик и схватила листок, пробежав по нему глазами.

-Ясно. Сэм, ты главный, прими командование и… - она обернулась на неподвижного Ханта,- он очнется или очень злым, или… очень-очень злым. В любом случае, что бы ни случилось, рада была с тобой познакомиться и все такое,- она быстро обняла мужчину, коснулась губами его губ и выбежала из кабинета.

Сэм не раздумывая побежал следом, но не успел.

-Сэм, что происходит? Куда Саманта побежала?- задержала его Энни, сжимая в руке пакетик со льдом.

-Понятия не имею,- он потерял минуту на то, чтобы отстранить девушку и кинуться за беглянкой, но не успел.

Девушка умела быть фантастически быстрой – она молнией сбежала по лестнице с третьего этажа, пронеслась мимо испугавшейся Филлис и выскочила на улицу, взяв старт к стоянке.

Миг – она надела очки, шлем, перчатки и байк, послушный воле наездницы, зарычал, унося ее от здания полиции.

-Саманта!- донесся до нее крик друга.


	36. Chapter 36

-Че-е-ерт…- застонал Хант, приподнимая голову.- Что произошло?

-Ты взбесился, ударил Саманту, избил остальных, а потом она тебя вырубила,- мрачно сообщил Сэм, сидя в его кресле и глядя на шефа.

-Я… что? – не понял тот.- Ударил женщину? Я? Сэм, ты что несешь! Ладно, с тобой я иногда бываю резковат, но только как часть обучения и работы, но я никогда не бил женщин.

-Скажи это ей и остальным, на глазах которых ты такое сделал,- мрачно ответил Сэм.- Мало того, что ты унизил ее при всех, понизил в звании до констебля, ты чуть не разнес офис из-за какой-то бабенки.

-Из-за какой еще бабенки? Сэм, да какого черта ты говоришь!

-Из-за Лизы!

Хант поморщился.

-Не кричи, голова раскалывается. Лиза опасная цыпа, я общаюсь с ней постольку поскольку иначе нельзя.

-Новое необходимое зло?

-Не новое, Сэм, в том и дело,- Хант поднялся на ноги, стараясь не делать резких движений.

-Мне плевать, спишь ты с ней или в доктора и пациентку играешь, но ты ударил Саманту из-за этой Лизы. Это твое зло сказала, что Джонс распоряжается управлением, как будто она шеф, а не ты, и ты взбесился.

Хант жестом приказал Сэму проваливать из его кресла, тяжело опустился на сидение и порылся в столе, доставая бутылку и стакан.

-Бога ради, Сэм, Лиза – та еще штучка, но это…- он налил себе выпить и проглотил залпом.- Она действительно имеет некое влияние на меня. Она иногда выводит меня из себя, но я всегда контролирую ситуацию.

-Ты унизил и ударил офицера, шеф,- надавил Сэм.

-Позови ее,- попросил Хант. – Я поговорю с ней, попытаюсь объяснить…

-Лизу?

-Саманту, Сэм!

-Ее нет.

Хант дернулся.

-Она в больнице?

-Она уехала искать Лизу. Угадай, что будет, когда они встретятся?

Хант вскочил.

-Что? – очень тихо переспросил он.- Она уехала?

-Шеф, если ты что-то знаешь, скажи сейчас,- заволновался Сэм.- Лиза – кто она? Что у тебя с ней? Что произошло и почему ты вдруг потерял контроль?

-Лиза опасна, Сэм, - быстро заговорил Хант.- Она очень, черт ее дери, опасна. Знаешь, где Саманта может быть?

-Мы нашли адрес салона красоты Лизы, Саманта помчалась туда. Шеф, - Сэм преградил путь Ханту, - скажи, что происходит?

-Сэм, некогда,- коротко бросил тот, хватая пальто и выбегая из кабинета.

-Я с тобой, а то ты еще чего-нибудь натворишь!- Сэм выскочил следом.

-Э… шеф, босс?- лишь на миг замешкался Крис, когда оба мужчины уже выбежали из офиса.

-Иногда я ничего не понимаю,- сказал Рей.

-Я вот сейчас точно ничего не понял,- кивнул Крис.

-У меня очень нехорошие предчувствия,- тихо сказала Энни.

-У меня тоже,- согласился Крис.

Двери салона красоты распахнулись, на пороге появилась высокая стройная девушка.

-А, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, я полагаю,- сладко улыбнулась Лиза при виде девушки.

-Что ты с ним сделала, дрянь? – глаза Саманты метали молнии.

-Простите?- сделала вид, что не поняла Лиза.- Вы о ком?

-О Джине. Одно твое слово, одно лишь твое появление и он как с цепи срывается.

-Не понимаю, о чем Вы, мисс,- развела руками та.- Не желаете расслабляющий массаж? Может быть, предпочтете маску для лица или маникюр?

-Для того чтобы сломать тебе шею маникюр не нужен,- угрожающе произнесла Саманта.

-Вы мне угрожаете? Но за что? Я порядочная девушка…

-Девушкой ты была, когда я… не важно, - не закончила мысль Джонс.- Я знаю, что от тебя неприятности, я не знаю, кто ты, и я почти уверена, что знать не желаю,- она начала надвигаться на перепуганную или хорошо притворяющуюся женщину.

-Я ничего не сделала!- закричала та.- Я буду жаловаться!

-Кому? Папе римскому? Архиерею? Господу богу? – Лиза вдруг метнула в не успевшую увернуться Саманту здоровенную банку какого-то порошка и выбежала через заднюю дверь.- Сука,- закашлялась Джонс, вываливаясь следом. Машина Лизы отъехала недалеко, но пришлось возвращаться за своим байком. Далеко эта красотка все равно не уйдет.

-Альфа 1- Ромео-Фокстрот! Шеф, поступил звонок от Лизы Синклер,- раздался голос Филлис в рации.

-Понял, Ромео-Фокстрот, выезжаем!- отозвался Сэм, мгновенно вцепившись с ручку – Кортина с такой скоростью полетела по дороге, что показалось, у нее отросли крылья.- Думаешь, Лиза знала, что Джонс к ней выехала?

-Хуже, Сэм,- мрачно ответил Джин.- Лиза играет не по правилам.

-Ты мне объяснишь, что все-таки происходит?

-Я давно знаю Синклер, но сукой она стала недавно. Неплохая цыпа в начале, талантливая, опытная и все такое, но она сильно изменилась.

-И ты начал вести себя как полное дерьмо с нами?

-Осторожнее, Сэмми-бой, не зарывайся! Не в том дело, что изменился я, дело в том, что она сильно изменилась. Я старался вывести ее из игры, но она ушла слишком глубоко.

-Из какой игры? Я ничего не понимаю.

-Лиза связалась с очень плохими людьми, Сэм. Как и Алан в свое время. История повторяется снова. Люди хотят власти, не понимая проблем, связанных с ней.

-Саманта в опасности?

-Думаю, что да.

-Тогда какого черта ты раньше не мог сказать?!- едва не заорал Сэм.

-Сказать что, Сэм? – в свою очередь заорал Хант.- Это моя личная жизнь! Не знал, что у меня есть перед кем отчитываться.

-Ты избил офицера, Джин! Не просто офицера, а женщину! Что-то мне подсказывает, что она так просто от тебя не отстанет.

Хант стиснул зубы.

-Знаю. Держись.

Кортина заложила лихой вираж и припарковалась около салона красоты.

Оба мужчины тут же выбежали из машины и вломились в салон.

-Шеф, записка!- крикнул Сэм, увидев на стойке листок бумаги.

Хант схватил листок и пробежался по нему глазами.

-Это адрес.

-Адрес чего?

-Лиза заманивает Саманту.

-Нужно вызвать подкрепление!

-Нет времени,- Хант выбежал наружу.

Едва Сэм сел в машину, Хант тут же рванул Кортину.

-Лиза спланировала это уже давно, Джонс явно имеет влияние на все, что может шевелиться,- заметил Хант.

-Ты ударил ее, а она, перед тем, как вырубить тебя, просила у тебя прощения,- мрачно процедил Сэм.- Тебе это ничего не говорит?

-Говорит, но мне не до этого.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

Лиза торопливо вышла из машины и спустилась по лестнице в подвал. Было ясно, что она хорошо знала канализацию, что совершенно не вязалось с ее внешним благопристойным обликом.

-Ну же, певчая птичка, лети в силки,- прошептала женщина, пробираясь вперед по узким тоннелям.

Байк затормозил так резко, что наездницу чуть не скинуло с седла.

-Не уйдешь, сучка!- зло прошептала Саманта, увидев открытую дверь впереди себя. Наверняка, нет, стопроцентно ловушка, наверняка смертельная, а скорее всего – точно. Пусть, какая разница? Сэм в безопасности, а этой гадине точно не жить.

Вдалеке, где-то в глубине канализации прозвучал звонкий громкий женский смех. Саманта рванула вперед, жалея, что нет ничего, даже близко похожего на оружие. Ну да ладно, она не собиралась убивать женщину, только избить, если придется.

Она бежала по тоннелю, ориентируясь лишь на звук смеха, не зная, что впереди, чем все кончится и кончится ли вообще.

-Ой, не так я себе представляла гламурных сучек,- шептала она.

-Привет, певчая птичка,- раздался голос откуда-то сбоку и Лиза со всей силы огрела Саманту очень тяжелой сумочкой по голове. Та свалилась под ее ноги.- Пока, певчая птичка,- прошептала Лиза, оттаскивая бессознательную девушку в угловое помещение с небольшой решеткой на потолке.- Посидим здесь, подождем спасателей,- Лиза тяжело отдышалась, достала из сумочки кусок веревки и тряпку. Веревкой она связала руки Джонс, а тряпку засунула той в рот. Покончив с пленницей, Лиза отошла к двери и облокотилась о косяк, переводя дух.- Давай, Джин, спеши на помощь.

-Ее байк!- закричал Сэм, увидев в свете фар машины валявшийся мотоцикл.

Хант затормозил и тут же выбежал из машины.

Сэм задержался, вызвал Филлис и продиктовал адрес.

-Шеф! Подожди меня!- крикнул он, выходя из Кортины и бросаясь следом.

-Саманта! Лиза!- кричал Хант, с трудом продвигаясь по узкому тоннелю.

-Джин!- раздался где-то в глубине отчаянный вопль Лизы.- Джин, помоги!

-Шеф!- Сэм догнал мужчину и схватил его за рукав.

-Знаю, - ответил тот и снова крикнул:- Лиза!

-Джин, скорее! – отозвалась женщина.- Помоги!

Только ориентируясь на голос, они вдвоем добрались до извилистого раздваивающегося коридора, проходящего куда-то вглубь под городом.

-Джин!- послышался визг Лизы.- Джин, помоги!

Хант дернулся и помчался по левому.

Затормозив в конце, он влетел в квадратное помещение, даже не задумавшись о том, что женщина опасна.

-Джин!- лежащая на полу женщина протянула к нему руки.- Я оглушила ее,- она плакала.

-Шеф! – влетел Сэм и кинулся к напарнице.

Внезапно Лиза вскочила, с силой оттолкнула Ханта и выбежала из помещения, дернув какой-то рычаг сбоку по ту сторону. Массивная дверь отрезала помещение от внешнего мира.

-Убью сучку,- застонала Саманта, едва Сэм вытащил кляп.

-Шеф, как ты мог? Ты же знал, что это ловушка!- Сэм накинулся на мужчину, распутывая веревки.

-Знал, но…- тот не договорил.- Саманта, я…

-Отвали от меня,- процедила девушка.- Ты идиот, Хант!

-Привет-привет!- раздался жизнерадостный голос сверху – на решетке стояла Лиза, улыбаясь самой сладкой улыбкой.

-Лиза, выпусти нас!- Хант задрал голову, глядя женщине в глаза.- Тебе можно помочь, я могу…

-Ты не можешь, Джин, ты опоздал,- прервала Лиза.- Ты так был занят своими щенками, что совсем забыл про меня, а я никогда о тебе не забывала. Ты же понимаешь, что это еще не конец, верно, Джин? – с издевкой спросила она.- Уверена, что мы еще встретимся – не знаю, где, не знаю, когда. Наверняка, даже это буду не я. А пока простись с певчей птичкой и своим дорогим другом – они и правда считают тебя своим другом. По крайней мере этот красавчик,- она указала на Сэма.- А соловей и того больше. Шоу должно продолжаться! Моё сердце разбивается на части, мой грим осыпается, но я продолжаю улыбаться… Пока-пока, сладкий Джин Джини,- она издевательски помахала рукой и, насвистывая мелодию, о которой знали лишь Сэм и Саманта, неторопливо удалилась.

-Я почти уверена, что знать не желаю ни о чем вообще,- процедила Саманта.

-Ты как?- спросил Сэм, обнимая девушку.

-Ну, мне как всегда не повезло – у этой гарпии в сумке явно булыжники, меня немного мутит, а еще я готова порвать кое-кого на флаг,- сообщила она.

-Прости, Саманта,- глухо произнес Хант.

-Прости? За что, Джин? За то, что… ладно, так и быть, скажу все, что накипело. За то, что каждый раз рисковала ради тебя своей жизнью? За то, что постоянно пыталась защищать то, во что не верила? За то, что впервые в жизни доверилась настолько, что сама потом сожалела? За то, что ты предал мое доверие, гребаный коп? Или может за то, что ты чуть не свернул мне челюсть? Извини, что не вспомнила про понижение, мне как-то всегда было наплевать на эту мышиную возню.

-Я сорвался,- сказал Джин.- Лиза имела на меня определенное влияние…

-Лиза, Джин! Ты все так же называешь ее по имени. Господи боже, ты меня так часто по имени не называл, как обращаешься к ней!

-У меня с ней были дружеские отношения – не более того. С тобой деловые, какие-то еще…

-Деловые? Ну конечно, особенно после того, как мы целовались, как ты лечил меня, а я – тебя, после того, через что мы все прошли – это разве не тянет хоть каплю на то, чтобы назвать другом меня? Да, я не особенно привлекательна, я не выношу полицию, но я, черт побери, делаю над собой усилие и не терплю оплеух от того, кому готова была душу отдать в подарок, перевязанную ленточкой. Я пришла к тебе, когда мне было хреново,- она наступала на него, тыкая в его грудь пальцем.- Я доверилась тебе, просила о помощи, а что я получила взамен? Предательство! Как и всегда, когда я имела отношения с полицией. Всегда предательство, всегда плевки в лицо – даже не в спину. Всегда одно и то же. Я думала… нет, я правда думала, что могу хоть раз довериться – без оглядки, просто потому, что мы прошли огонь и воду, просто потому, что мы работали в связке, но нет - коп остается копом всегда. Сэм мне друг, я люблю его, я защищаю его, но я не прошу у него помощи… прости, Сэм. К тебе же я обратилась лишь за крохотной толикой поддержки – просто протяни руку, помоги, если можешь, но ты оттолкнул. Ты всегда отталкивал меня, даже когда явно не хотел, гребаный ублюдок.

Мужчина не сопротивлялся, понимая чувства девушки.

-Саманта, позволь сказать…

-Не позволю, – она ударила его по лицу.- Я клялась самой себе, что никогда не причиню тебе зла, ублюдок! – она ударила его снова – тот не посмел даже защититься.- Во что вылилось мое чертово благородство и все слова о чести? За что ты так со мной, Джин? За что ты так ненавидишь меня? Что я тебе сделала? Я же помогала, я старалась как могла только ради тебя!

-Я знаю,- ответил он.

-Ни черта ты не знаешь, ты слепой, самодовольный, эгоистичный, наглый говнюк, считающий, что все вокруг тебе обязаны,- она ударила его ногой в живот. Он согнулся и упал на колени.

Сэм не посмел ни подойти к ним, ни сказать хоть слово. Это было личное дело двух людей и, по правде говоря, Сэм считал, что Хант заслужил взбучку – нельзя бить женщин, как он сам постоянно говорил. И тем более нельзя, если ты сильнее, если ты шеф и если тебе настолько доверяют.

-Ты говоришь - прыгай, люди не просто прыгают, они взмывают в небеса,- продолжила Саманта.- Ты требуешь уважения - ты получаешь пожизненную преданность. Это тяжело - для всех быть лидером во всех отношениях. Ответственность и подотчетность – девиз жизни Джина Ханта. Тебе плевать на твое окружение – на Рея, который готов целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь; на Криса, заглядывающего тебе в рот; на Энни, изо всех сил старающуюся тебе угодить; на Сэма – друга, твоего единственного друга, который по непонятной мне причине уважает тебя даже сейчас.

-Я защищаю людей, как могу,- тихо ответил Джин, стоя на коленях.

-Ты извращаешь людей!- она дала ему оглушительную пощечину.- Это лично от меня. И больше не смей даже палец поднять в мою сторону – я тебе не милашка Энни, я тебе не интеллигент Сэм, я, во-первых, женщина, во-вторых, достаточно сильная женщина, в-третьих, я независима от тебя и твоего паршивого влияния и вранья.

-Саманта,- Сэм обнял девушку и оттащил от мужчины.- Пожалуйста, не надо. Довольно.

-Сэм, разве я не права?- она обхватила его лицо ладонями, глядя ему в глаза.- За что все сыпется именно на меня? Что мне еще сделать, чтобы дать понять – я не буду мириться с правилами, я всегда пойду своей дорогой в любом деле, но я всегда добьюсь поставленной цели? Ну что, Сэм? Я, черт его дери, готова была защищать эту срань господню любой ценой и черт меня дери только потому, что… - она махнула рукой на поднявшегося Ханта, облокотившегося на стену.- Я ради него одного готова была мир переворачивать по десятку раз до завтрака.

-Я этого не просил,- ответил Хант.

Сэм еле сдержал дернувшуюся девушку.

-Ты требовал доверия, скотина!- закричала она.- Ты его получил – полное, безоговорочное, но у тебя извращенное понятие о чести человека, тебе нужно унизить, уничтожить, втоптать в грязь все то светлое, что еще осталось. Я женщина, Хант! Это ты понимаешь? Я не Супермен, я не космический рейнджер, я всего лишь человек, я женщина, я просила так мало, давая так много – я была на пределе сил, но тебе этого было всегда мало. Если я прыгала, ты приказывал прыгать выше, если я била – говорил бить сильнее.

-Я никогда не приказывал бить сильнее и прыгать выше, я просил доверять и быть в команде,- ответил он.

-Ты говорил, что ты всегда рядом, когда ты нужен,- убито прошептала Саманта.- Ты был нужен, Джин, ты был чертовски нужен лишь для того, чтобы раз в жизни просто выслушать меня. Я предупреждала, что будет гроза, но ты не слышал, не слушал, даже не замечал, занятый исключительно своим непомерным эго.

-Ты бунтовала против всего, хотя сама явилась в мой отдел из своего Гайда,- мужчина распрямился и сверкнул глазами.- Не я просил твоего перевода – ты сама явилась как снег на голову. Ты многократно давала понять, что полиция для тебя – ничто, копы – куски дерьма, ты швыряла мне в лицо помощь, когда я подавал тебе руку, ты орала, истерила и дралась со мной, когда я пытался успокоить тебя. Если в Гайде было все настолько чисто и душисто, какого черта ты вообще сюда пришла?

-В Гайде не было чисто и душисто,- у девушки дернулась щека.- И я туда никогда не вернусь. У меня осталось незаконченное дело, я найду и убью одного ублюдка, а потом свалю, если смогу.

Джин сжал губы, глядя на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-Значит, убийства,- сказал он.- Коп не всегда убивает, Саманта. Коп – это взведенный курок, который может быть применен исключительно для запугивания.

-Скажи это тем, кого ты допрашиваешь,- не сдалась она.

-Простите, что отвлекаю…- тихо сказал Сэм.

-Это мои методы и они работают!- повысил голос Хант, надвинувшись на девушку.

-А у меня свои методы и они тоже работают!- так же повысила голос она.- И я ломала себя под тебя.

-Я по-твоему все это время в сторонке стоял, девочка из Гайда? Ты смотрела щенячьими глазами на блохастую тварь в воде, а я полез только ради тебя, но ты была настолько эгоистична, что даже не подумала своими птичьими мозгами, что я тоже человек, что я могу заболеть, что мне тоже бывает больно и холодно.

-Простите, но…- повысил голос Сэм, нервно оглядываясь.

-Знаешь что, Хант, тебе остается сделать последнее – ударь меня в спину, скажи то, что я сказала тебе – все до последнего слова,- прошипела она ему в лицо.- Ты любишь добивать тех, кто уже упал. Ты, ковбой-недоделка, возомнивший себя богом.

-Я никогда не бью в спину и никогда не треплюсь о том, что мне доверили, Саманта,- ответил он, глядя ей в глаза.- Я всегда плачу по счетам и пытаюсь дать людям то, что они хотят. Я не справился с тобой только потому, что ты не позволяешь мне помочь тебе, не подпускаешь близко, ты постоянно пытаешься доказать всем и себе прежде всего, что тебе лучше одной. Так как мне тогда помочь?

-Не помогай – просто не бей в спину и по лицу,- ответила она.- Это – моя метка, не твоя. Не тебе ее трогать. Я защищала тебя, я доверяла тебе – доверие и защита кончились. Не могу сказать, что ненавижу тебя, но ни доверия, ни работы на тебя больше не будет. Хватит. Я ухожу прямо сейчас,- она достала жетон копа и сунула его в руку мужчины.- Мое заявление об увольнении.

-Эй, вы меня вообще выслушаете?- громко произнес Сэм. – Вода!- он указал на пол, по которому растекалась лужа.

-Дерьмо,- Хант оглянулся вокруг – вода прибывала медленно, но верно.

-Твоя подружка решила утопить нас в сточных водах,- презрительно протянула Саманта.- Просто отлично! Смерть в дерьме - просто мечта! Что еще ждет? Бомба? Дохлые крысы? Мор, глад? Мне, пожалуйста, Армагеддон один раз, спасибо.

-Она открыла какой-то вентиль, но здесь должен быть сток или что-то еще,- Сэм заметался по помещению.

-Это отстойник, Сэм,- сказал Хант.- Открывается только снаружи.

-Решетка!- Саманта указала наверх.- Возможно, ее можно выбить.

-Не уверен,- покачал головой Хант.

-Я это сделаю не ради тебя, а ради друга,- сказала Саманта, обернувшись на него.- А теперь, если хочешь жить сам, подкинь меня наверх.

Хант молча обнял девушку за талию и подкинул ее вверх. Она вцепилась в прутья решетки, Хант держал ее за ноги.

-Приварено намертво,- сообщила она через мгновение.- Это не выбить, если удар не будет стальным. Я на это не способна.

Хант осторожно спустил ее, удерживая в руках и защищая от воды.

-Отпусти меня, - потребовала Саманта, глядя в глаза мужчины.

Он подчинился.

Она подошла к двери, проверила пальцами сварку – дверь опускалась сверху, но была слишком прочной, чтобы ее поднять. Выдержать вес воды внутри могла лишь очень прочная дверь – даже не надо было пробовать пытаться ее пошевелить хоть на дюйм.

Она уперлась лбом в металл, борясь с приступом паники. Замкнутое пространство – это ерунда, но подступающая вода – это намного хуже. И плевать даже, что это не вода, а сточные воды всего города – быть по уши в дерьме становится почти нормой жизни.

-Должен быть сток, куда-то же потом вода уходит,- рассуждал Сэм, шаря по дну.- Хорошо еще, что я успел сообщить наше местоположение, так что есть надежда, что нас может быть даже найдут.- Саманта, ты как? Есть какие-то соображения?

Она не ответила.

-Сэмми?- позвал тот снова.- Саманта? – он преодолел пространство, разделяющее их, и развернул девушку к себе лицом. Та стояла, сжав кулаки, плотно сомкнув веки, и тяжело дышала, дрожа.- Саманта, все будет хорошо.

-Она не умеет плавать,- к ним подошел Хант.

-Что?! Вот черт,- Сэм обнял девушку.- Сэмми, нас найдут, нас спасут. Какого черта ты молчал?- шепотом заорал он на шефа.

-Что я по-твоему должен был – орать всем на каждом углу?- ответил тот так же шепотом.- Я понятия не имею, что тут искать, но я знаю, как успокоить страх,- сказал он, обняв девушку за плечо, и зашептал ей на ухо: - Саманта, слушай мой голос. Сосредоточься, думай о том, что ты в безопасности…

-Очень помогло бы,- Сэм ткнул его в плечо, указав на быстро прибывающую воду, уровень которой уже был по лодыжки.

-Саманта, доверься мне,- Хант сверкнул глазами на коллегу и продолжил.- Мы выберемся, даю слово. Мы выберемся и ты отлупишь меня снова.

-Я не умею плавать,- сквозь стиснутые судорогой зубы сказала девушка, не открывая глаз.- Я ненавижу плавать.

-Я буду рядом, я всегда буду рядом,- Хант взял напряженную руку девушки.- Дыши глубоко, постарайся расслабиться, хотя это очень трудно. Ты упрямая, ты сильная, ты справишься.

Вода поднималась уже до колен.

Саманта наконец открыла глаза, полные настоящего ужаса.

-Господи, только не так!- заскулила она.- Только не вода! Лучше пуля, но только не вода! Не хочу умирать в воде!

-Ты не умрешь,- Хант удерживал ее руку в своей, уговаривая спокойным тоном голоса.- Сэм, есть что-нибудь?

-Нет, глухо,- отозвался он.- Сэмми, держись, я уверен, что нас спасут. Мы же команда, мы копы, верно?

-Я коп, Сэм,- сказала она.- Я училась на полицейского, но сбежала. Прости, что так долго лгала. Я коп, но недоучившийся. Я работала там, где всегда хотела работать, я хотела быть справедливой, хотела добиться законных мер, хотела чистить город, но мой наставник оказался сволочью, он угрожал мне потому что я видела, что он брал взятки, я сбежала, чтобы спасти жизнь. Я не сильная, Сэм, прости, что не оправдала надежд.

-Ты сильная, ты очень сильная,- успокоил ее друг, обняв с другой стороны.- И мы выберемся все вместе, ты снова будешь чистить улицы своим методом и доводить шефа до белого каления, верно?

-Я не смогу больше, Сэм,- ответила она, глядя на подступающую воду, уровень которой повысился до ее бедер.- Я боюсь воды, я утону.

-Я хорошо плаваю, я не позволю тебе утонуть,- он обхватил ее за талию.- Держись за меня.

Она по-прежнему сжимала руки в кулаки, но смогла разжать пальцы и перехватила руку Ханта в одной и вцепилась второй в талию Тайлера.

-Не отпускай,- попросила она, сама не зная кого именно.

Оба мужчины поняли.

-Я буду рядом, Саманта,- пообещал Хант.- И я тоже хорошо плаваю, хотя еще ни разу не был настолько в дерьме.

-Я знаю, Джин,- девушка чудовищным усилием воли пыталась сдержать крик страха – вода доходила почти до груди, все продолжая прибывать.

Где-то наверху раздались голоса.

-Шеф! Босс!

-Это Крис! – завопила Саманта.- Крис, мы здесь! Иди на голос! Мы здесь!

Сэм перевел дух, хоть и понимал, что расслабляться рано.

-Шеф, босс, мэм!- над их головами появился Крис.- Что мне сделать?

-Найди приборы, Крис,- приказал Хант.- Кнопки, рычаги – типа того. Найди откачку воды и открой чертову дверь. Шевелись!

Крис тут же исчез.

-Рей, нужно найти, где отключается вода – я нашел их!- услышали пленники голос Скелтона.

-И где искать?- донесся голос Рея.

-Я попробую найти управление откачкой,- это была Энни.- Найдите, где открывается дверь камеры.

-Я ее обожаю,- слабо улыбнулась Саманта.

-Я тоже,- повторил Сэм.

-Она молодец,- кивнул Хант.- Держись, Саманта, они справятся, нас вытащат.

Она отцепилась от него и схватилась за Сэма.

-Босс! Шеф!- в двери забарабанили кулаки.- Я нашел рычаг, но он не поддается!

-Крис, открой дверь!- крикнул Хант.

-Она не откроется – ее держит вода,- зашипел Сэм.- Нужно откачать воду, а потом открыть дверь.- Крис!- крикнул он.- Поторопись с управлением откачки воды!

-Картрайт пытается разобраться, Рей с ней,- отозвался Скелтон.- Держитесь, мы делаем все, что невозможно!

-Просто делайте это быстрее!- приказал Хант.

-Ты даже сейчас полная задница, Джин,- дрожа и стуча зубами от страха, произнесла Саманта.

-Это дополнительная стимуляция,- не обиделся он.- Ты его задушишь,- он подплыл к ней.- Держись лучше за меня.

-Я тебе не доверяю,- сказала она.

-Не доверяй, просто держись,- он отодрал ее пальцы от Сэма и положил ее руки на свою шею. Девушка немедленно обхватила его и прижалась к нему всем телом.- Вот и замечательно. Сбылась мечта, мать ее,- выдохнул он, обнимая ее одной рукой, а второй гребя в воде, уровень которой поднялся уже до шеи. Помещение было высотой примерно футов в десять, так что до решетки – единственного источника воздуха оставалось уже не так высоко.

Крис снова сел около решетки.

-Энни пытается понять какой кнопкой откачать воду, но там слишком много кнопок.

-Дави на все подряд,- приказал Хант.

-Нет!- возразил немедленно Сэм.- Можно запустить не насосы, а ускорение подачи воды. Поторопитесь, но не ошибитесь.

-Мы делаем все, босс,- сказал Крис.- Только держитесь. Мэм, мы вытащим вас всех!

Он поднялся с колен и убежал.

Саманта захныкала.

-Я не чувствую дна! Господи, я не хочу умереть в воде!

-Тш-ш-ш… - Джин обхватил ее покрепче.- Я рядом, я не отпущу тебя. Не бойся, я хорошо плаваю, я помогу. Сэм, ты как?

-Держусь, шеф,- бодро ответил Тайлер, стараясь не напугать тоном голоса подругу.

-Босс, шеф, мы нашли что-то!- снова появился Крис.- Сэм…- произнес он другим голосом, услышать который могли Сэм и Саманта.- Сэм, врачи говорят, что мозговая активность возрастает слишком быстро, твой мозг может не справиться. Сэм, сынок, держись! Борись, Сэм, не сдавайся!

-Я буду в порядке,- произнес Сэм.

-Держитесь!- повторил Крис уже своим голосом.

-Это только мой мозг,- зашептал Сэм, зажмуриваясь на миг.- Ситуация под контролем, я могу все исправить, это мой мир, это мои правила, нужно только сосредоточиться…

-Сэм, держись, парень,- Хант коротко взглянул на него.- Я не смогу удержать вас обоих. Черт, Тайлер, соберись!

-Джин, это мой разум,- громче сказал Сэм.- Я могу все исправить!

-Сэм, не начинай, это не смешно,- поморщился Хант.- Держись, просто держись. Картрайт и парни справятся.

Вода поднялась выше – Джин, как самый высокий, поднялся вверх, работая ногами и продолжая удерживать девушку, так же работающую ногами, но больше мешающую мужчине.

-Детка, просто виси на мне,- попросил он.- Не бойся, но просто не мешай мне, хорошо? – он говорил максимально спокойно, хотя понимал, что ситуация критичнее некуда – на шее до смерти перепуганная девчонка, которая не умеет плавать, рядом мужчина, который бормочет не пойми что и уверяет, что сможет все разрешить силой разума.

-Мне страшно, Джин,- Саманта не могла кричать, она даже говорить не могла – из глотки вырывался едва слышный скулеж.- Джин, вытащи нас отсюда! Ну пожалуйста, вытащи нас! Помоги Сэму, Джин!

-Я пытаюсь. Не я – команда, мы все пытаемся удержаться и помочь,- пообещал он.

-Джин, как ты можешь так со мной?- снова застонала Саманта.- Я же ради тебя готова была Землю перевернуть. За что ты так меня ненавидишь?

-Я не ненавижу тебя, Саманта, ты это знаешь,- Ханту удалось поднять свободную руку и схватиться за решетку.- Давай, девочка, подними руку и хватайся за решетку.

-Не могу – я упаду!- едва слышно заныла девушка.

-Я держу тебя,- пообещал он.- Просто разгрузи мою руку,- он не мог сказать ей, что свободная рука, держащая вес сразу двух долго бы не выдержала. Нужно было периодически ее менять.

-За что столько ненависти, Джин?- едва слышно спросила снова Саманта, сделав над собой усилие и отодрав одну руку от шеи мужчины, поднимая ее вверх и не глядя зацепляясь за решетку.

-Хорошо, девочка, молодец,- похвалил ее Хант.- Просто держись. Ты сильная, ты сможешь. Сэм, ты как?

-Я в порядке,- отозвался мужчина, так же держась за решетку.- Только у меня ничего не выходит. Я не могу выбраться.

-Держись, парень!- попросил Хант.- Нас не оставят, просто держись. Борись, Сэм.

-Джин…- захныкала Саманта, когда уровень воды поднялся настолько, что она макушки голов троих человек коснулись решетки.- Джин!

-Держись, Саманта,- прошептал он.- Будь со мной, не отпускай руки.

Он сменил руку, обняв освободившейся девушку.

-Уровень критичен,- сказал Крис потусторонним голосом.- Держись, Сэм, борись!

-Мама…- прошептал тот.- Я справлюсь.

-Картрайт пробует уже все подряд, - сказал Крис обычным голосом.- Инструкция слишком большая, долго искать. Мы делаем все возможное.

-Делай быстрее!- заорала Саманта.- Я не хочу умереть в дерьме, Крис! Спаси Сэма, спаси Джина!

-Крис, просто шевелитесь живее,- сдержанно-зло приказал Хант.

-Мы делаем, шеф,- Крис снова исчез от решетки.

-Я больше не могу,- Саманта вздрогнула всем телом.- Я сдаюсь. У меня устали руки. Плевать на все, помоги Сэму.

-Не сдавайся, Джонс, ты же каратеристка,- подбодрил Хант.

-Каратистка,- убито поправила та.- Пальцы немеют, Джин. Просто помоги Сэму и себе, брось меня.

-Держись, Картрайт делает все, что может. Ты же не хочешь быть слабее ее, верно?

-Я намного слабее, чем ты думаешь, Джин,- она отпустила одну руку.- И я не могу больше бороться.

-Не смей!- мужчина обхватил ее покрепче и чуть встряхнул, стараясь не поднять волну.- Держись!

Вода подступала выше, пришлось задрать головы, чтобы не наглотаться.

-Не могу больше, просто не могу,- девушка застонала.- Сэм, прости, милый, от меня толку мало. Борись, Сэм, ты можешь!

-От тебя огромный толк,- ответил Сэм.- Мы же друзья, верно? Друзья никогда не бросят друг друга,- он нашарил ее руку своей и сильно сжал.

-Вода уходит,- заметил Хант через мгновение.

Сэм засмеялся.

-Видишь? Видишь? Получилось!

Она не ответила, закрыв глаза и безвольно повиснув в объятиях Ханта. Даже рука, которая еще пару мгновений назад сжимала руку Сэма, расслабилась.

-Детка, Саманта,- потормошил Хант,- Саманта, все в порядке. Все хорошо, девочка, все чертовски хорошо.

-Шеф, что с ней?- забеспокоился Сэм.

-Понятия не имею. Наверное, сильный шок. Ты сам как?

-Полный порядок.

Снаружи Крис уже дергал рычаг.

-Вода уходит!- крикнул Сэм.

-Крис, ты вызвал врачей?- так же закричал Хант.

-Да, шеф! – отозвался тот.- Все, как положено!

Уровень воды падал так быстро, что Хант отцепился от решетки и опустился в воду, удерживая девушку одной рукой.

-Она в порядке? Она дышит? – Сэм подплыл к нему.

-Дышит, слава богу.

-Сильный испуг, это пройдет. Хорошо, что все обошлось. Я справился.

Вода понизилась настолько, что Хант встал на пол, подхватив заодно и Сэма.

-Ты точно в порядке?- переспросил он.

-Абсолютно,- заверил тот.

Ждать, пока вода уйдет в сток, пришлось не так долго – поршни насосов работали как адские машины.

Дверь поднялась медленно, Сэм и Джин быстро вытащили девушку и выбежали сами.

-Простите, от вас обоих несет,- поморщился Крис.

-Мы побывали в таком месте, что оттуда не возвращаются, благоухая фиалками,- мрачно заметил Хант, подхватывая девушку на руки и насколько возможно быстро в тяжелой мокрой одежду пробираясь по тоннелям наружу.

Врачи уже ждали на улице, накинув одеяла на промокших мужчин. Хант бережно опустил девушку на носилки.

-Если она очнется в больнице, - напомнил Сэм,- ситуация будет похуже той, через что мы прошли.

-Откачайте ее,- попросил Хант врачей.- Отвезем ее домой.

-Она в полном порядке, сэр,- ответил врач, прослушав сердечный ритм.

-Почему она тогда не орет на меня?

-Я не знаю, сэр. Это совершенно непонятно. Она не спит, это не кома, не шок, она как будто не хочет очнуться. Или не может.

-Нет посторонних предметов в гортани?- спросил Сэм.

-Нет, дыхательные пути чистые, дыхание ровное.

-Симулирует?- уточнил Хант.

-Нет,- развел руками врач.- Просто не хочет… - он понизил голос.- Простите, но впечатление такое, что она не хочет жить.

-Ну, это я лечить умею,- Хант отодвинул мужчину и замахнулся. В тот же миг его руку перехватила рука Сэма.

-Не смей!- предупредил он.- Это не метод убеждения.

-Зато это быстро и действенно. Клянусь, только ради жизни.

Сэм оттолкнул его и наклонился над девушкой.

-Саманта!- позвал он тихо.- Сэмми, мы справились. Мы же справились, верно? Не сдавайся.

Он зажал ей нос и с силой вдохнул воздух ей в рот.

Хант и врачи молча открыли рты.

Девушка закашлялась, рывком поднялась на носилках и схватила мужчину за шею.

-Спа… спасибо,- выдохнула она.

-Везучий сукин сын,- пробормотал Хант.- Саманта, ты как?- спросил он громче.

-От меня несет как из выгребной ямы,- скривилась она.- Как я должна себя по-твоему чувствовать? Я хочу вымыться и вам обоим советую. Где мой байк? Отвалите от меня!- она отпихнула врачей и сползла с носилок.

-Стоять!- Хант перехватил ее, закутав в одеяло и спеленав как куколку.- Никаких байков! Едем в машине! Крис, отвези эту ее адскую машину на стоянку к управлению и скажи Картрайт и Карлингу от меня спасибо за спасение жизней.

-Спасибо, Крис,- Саманта улыбнулась молодому копу и тут же забарахталась в руках Ханта.- Отпусти меня, придурок! Пусти!

-Сэм, держи ее, если не хочешь, чтобы она до смерти простыла верхом на своем железном драндулете!- Хант укутался в одеяло и открыл Кортину.- Сэм, отвечаешь за нее головой. Лучше привяжи ее, чтобы не сбежала.

Сэм обнял девушку и усадил ее на заднее сидение, устроившись рядом.

Машина тронулась с места.

Она первой убежала к себе, даже не поблагодарив мужчин.

-Принесешь ее вещи,- сказал Хант Сэму.- Я оплачу химчистку и прачечную.

-Я?- удивился Сэм.- Я принесу ее вещи?

-Я не дурак, парень,- спокойно ответил Хант.

-Если ты о том, что я сделал, то это называется первая помощь. Это искусственное дыхание,- пояснил Сэм.- Мы друзья, только друзья, шеф. Она меня не любит, я ее не люблю… то есть у нас исключительно крепкая дружба мужчины и женщины, если ты веришь в ее существование.

-Верю,- коротко ответил тот.- Все, иди мойся, а то моя Кортина провоняет насквозь.

-Она никогда тебя не простит и никогда не скажет ни слова благодарности,- сказал Сэм, открывая дверь машины.

-Знаю. Я это заслужил. Все, проваливай! Запакуй вещи – твои и ее - в пакет.

Сэм вышел и машина тут же отъехала.

-Странные у них отношения,- заметил он, бегом поднимаясь к себе и сдирая мокрые вонючие вещи прямо около двери.


	37. Chapter 37

Запах остался даже после десятого жесткого оттирания кожи мочалкой. Вещи были безнадежно испорчены, обувь совершенно расклеилась. Саманта не стала пытаться привести вещи в божеский вид. Обувь пришлось выкинуть, джинсы, свитер, рубашку и пальто выкидывать было жалко.

Заглянувший к ней Сэм полыхал краснотой распаренной кожи, источая явно не аромат анютиных глазок.

-Шеф оплатит чистку,- сказал он, глядя на несчастное лицо девушки при виде раскисшего пальто.- Правда, насчет обуви он не говорил, но, думаю, никуда не денется – оплатит обновку.

-Мне не нужны его подачки,- отказалась она.

-Саманта, он говнюк, он это уже понял и всегда знал, но просто позволь ему помочь и хоть отчасти загладить вину.

Они сидели на кухне Джонс и пили горячий чай – она сопротивлялась как могла, но Сэм настоял на крепком и очень сладком для восстановления сил.

-Он мне больше не шеф, Сэм. Ты же не думаешь, что я пошутила, вернув ему жетон?

-Ты никогда не шутишь, у тебя вроде вообще нет чувства юмора.

-Есть, но я им не пользуюсь. И я не хочу его больше видеть.

-А теперь скажи мне это, глядя в глаза,- заметил он.

Она отвернулась.

-Не надо, Сэм. Это паршиво. Так будет лучше.

-Кому?

-Всем. У нас нет доверия, нет нормальных рабочих отношений. Я вообще подумываю уехать отсюда.

-И куда? И чем займешься?

-Куда угодно и чем угодно. Какая разница? Мир не кончается за дверями полиции и в частности уголовного отдела.

-Саманта…

За столом повисло молчание.

-Не надо, Сэм,- через какое-то время снова сказала она.- У меня внутри все переворачивается, стоит мне увидеть его. И да, Сэм, я ревновала, но даже это уже прошло. Больше всего мне просто хочется покоя. Он меня унизил, предал. Думаешь, вот так просто простить того, кому доверяешь полностью, и кто после этого пинает тебя как кошку под брюхо?

-Нелегко,- согласился мужчина.- Но ты тоже неоднократно перегибала палку, Саманта.

Она промолчала, соглашаясь и кивая.

-У вас странные отношения,- снова сказал он.- Вы как огонь и вода – стоит вам встретиться и начать сотрудничать, как всех вокруг обдает раскаленным паром.

-Вот именно.

Снова тишина.

-Саманта, ты не можешь все бросить и уйти,- наконец произнес Сэм, ставя недопитую кружку на стол. Девушка не смотрела на него, она смотрела на столешницу, нахмурившись и тиская кружку в пальцах.

-Почему нет, Сэм? – глухо ответила она.- Мне будет не хватать суматохи отдела, понимания Энни, растрепанности Криса, я даже буду скучать по голубым глазам Рея, по прокуренному спертому запаху офиса, по старенькой софе в кабинете Ханта… ладно, не смотри так на меня,- она подняла на него глаза.- Не буду я ни по кому скучать, Сэм. Ты мой друг, мы живем рядом, мы спали, мы расстались друзьями. Это все, что было, дальше ничего нет. Я не верю в чудеса, я не верю в сказки и я не верю в хэппи-энд.

-Но… ладно, если не уголовный отдел, то хотя бы…

-Сэм, я не хочу в полицию, я не могу,- тихо прервала она его, кладя руку на его кисть.- Если не уеду отсюда, Хант меня найдет, дело кончится моим арестом…

-Он никогда тебя больше и пальцем не тронет!

-Не он, так вы, его команда. Ну какая разница? Я отступник, Сэм, ренегат, полиция – здорово, бах-бабах, выбивать ногами двери, кричать красивые слова из кино про ковбоев, любоваться процессом допросов… Сэм, этот мир сломал меня, изменил. Я не была такой… настолько холодной, настолько сукой, какой стала здесь.

-И ты не будешь скучать по работе?

-Сэм, умоляю, не рви душу!- она устало привалилась к стене, закрыла лицо ладонями.- Мне хреново, Сэм. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, до какой степени мне паршиво, а сказать об этом мне больше некому. Единственный человек, который хоть что-то мог понять, меня предал.

-А как же я?

-В том и дело, что я не могу сказать тебе, Сэм. Прости, дорогой, тебе я сказать этого никак не могу ради твоего же блага. Я в какой-то странной системе, меня действительно как будто к чему-то готовят, я прохожу круги ада или рая, толком даже не зная для чего. Я меньше всего хочу, чтобы ты пострадал рядом со мной.

-Саманта, что происходит? Ты что-то знаешь про этот мир? Скажи мне!

-Не могу, Сэм. Правда, не могу. Прошу, пойми меня правильно, я никогда даже мыслью не желаю тебе зла. Что я говорю? Я даже Ханту зла не желаю, несмотря на то, что он мерзавец, но… Сэм, есть информация, которая имеет отношение только ко мне и к чему-то еще.

-Хорошо, я понял.

-Сэм…- она чуть сжала его пальцы.- Не сердись. Я не могу потерять еще и тебя.

-Тогда останься,- он взглянул в ее глаза.- Хант извинится, вернет должность, да я уверен, что его совесть сожрет как бездомная собака брошенную кость!

-Мне не нужны его извинения, мне не нужна должность, мне нужна свобода, Сэм. Мне всегда была нужна лишь свобода.

-Почему?!

-Не почему, а от чего. От всего и сразу. Я очень устала. Я действительно устала, Сэм. Должен быть какой-то предел человеческой выносливости. Что я, собственно, делаю в полиции? Машу ногами? Бросаюсь грудью на бомбы? Рискую жизнью и жизнями других? Чего ради? Ради каких идеалов? Почему я и зачем это мне?

-Ты коп, ты же сказала это сама. Не важно, почему ты ушла из академии, но ты настоящий коп, ты точно знаешь, что делать и где делать.

-А еще я хочу бросить все и делать то, что хочется. Ездить на байке, заниматься сексом с красивыми мужчинами, вертеть задницей и ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды. Черт, я уже даже знаю, где мне этим заняться!

-Сэмми, что ты опять задумала?- убито спросил мужчина, подперев подбородок.

-Я останусь, но не в полиции, а в городе. Но я буду женщиной, Сэм. В полиции не важно, какого ты пола, ты коп, а коп – существо по определению бесполое. Никому нет дела до того, есть у тебя сиськи и задница, или нет. Но есть место, где все это оценят, где…

-Ты решила стать проституткой?- Сэм иронично приподнял бровь.

-Нет, лучше! Ну или хуже – у кого на что хватит фантазии. Я займусь стриптизом.

-Саманта…- Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями.

-Почему нет, Сэм? У меня красивое тело, шрамы можно замаскировать…

-А душу? – она потрясенно замолчала, опустив глаза.- Вертеть задницей перед толпой похотливых ублюдков – предел мечтаний?

-Приват-комнаты, Сэм,- ответила она.- В очень дорогом клубе, который мы навещали. Я не зря не хотела его закрытия. Хаббл не производит впечатления дерьма и он… вот ОН как раз-то оценит меня как женщину.

-Господи… ты собралась с ним переспать? Нет, это не мое дело, но сразу пронюхает пресса – бывший детектив-инспектор крутит задом у шеста. Сэмми, Хант порвет тебя и его.

-Не рискнет – я была с его участка. Наоборот, он будет тише воды, ниже травы – ему не выгодна шумиха. Одно его слово и его блондиночка Куин будет рада раздуть скандал.

-Ты его настолько ненавидишь?

-Сэм, ты знаешь мое к нему отношение. Я не ненавижу его, в том и дело.

-Просто тогда скажи ему это. Скажи то, что говоришь мне. Поговорите, наконец! Вы же взрослые люди!

-Сэм, есть вещи, которые можно было обсуждать с ним, есть вещи, которые можно обсуждать с тобой. Мое к нему отношение я обсуждаю с тобой и не хочу, чтобы это зашло так далеко. У него был шанс поиметь меня во всех мыслимых известных ему позах, но он оттолкнул меня, а потом опять и опять. Сэм, я женщина, я, черт побери, красивая женщина, хоть и глупая, и как женщине мне больно и обидно, что мужчина, которого я хочу, который хочет меня, ведет себя как прыщавый подросток, не зная, где расстегнуть у девушки лифчик. Хотя нет, подросток готов влезть хоть на козу, а Хант относится ко мне как к куску мрамора.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что с ним все куда сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

-Куда уж сложнее, Сэм? У него член из трусов выпрыгивал, когда мы целовались в его кабинете, а потом он вдруг бац – подожди, давай поговорим о доверии… Сэм, нормальный мужик будет говорить о доверии, когда перед ним умирающая от желания женщина? Нет, вообще, мужик будет хоть что-нибудь говорить в такой ситуации?

-Может быть, он просто боится?

-Меня? Ты соображаешь, что…

-Не тебя – отношений. Может быть, ему нанесла удар по самолюбию его жена – он же никогда ничего про себя и свою миссис не рассказывал.

-Сэм, прости, но я высокого о себе мнения и я думаю, что могу возбудить даже мертвеца, а не живого, дышащего, горячего и тем более хотящего меня мужчину. Я по-твоему идиотка? Я не вижу, когда мужик меня хочет, а когда нет?

-Сэмми, ты излишне категорична в суждениях. Поговори с ним! Прижми к стене, если потребуется, свяжи, но поговори с ним! Я не слепой, Саманта, я вижу вас обоих, между вами что-то есть…

-Война между нами есть…

-Господи, ты ведешь себя как избалованная девочка, а не как женщина!

-Прекрати, Сэм! Я уже сказала – я назад не вернусь, Хант – не пуп земли, а мне надо как-то жить дальше.

-Но не проституткой же!

-Да какого черта ты вздумал мне читать нотации?! Это моя жизнь! Займись своей – наладь отношения с Энни, наконец! Тоже мне, герой-любовник, который пары слов связать не может!

Сэм встал.

-Зайду утром за одеждой,- сказал он.

-Сэм!- она вскочила и обняла его сзади.- Сэм, прости! Ради бога, прости!

Он похлопал ее по рукам – легонько, не больно, не обидно.

-Я понимаю. Мы оба на взводе, нужно поспать, а утром все встанет на свои места.

-Сэм…- он развернулся в ее руках и взглянул ей в глаза.- Сэм, останься.

-Я думал, мы через это уже прошли…

-Прошли, но… нет, ничего не будет, просто… останься. Я с ума сойду от одиночества. Я уже сошла с ума. Я больше не выдержу, честно. Я перепсиховала, но не из-за себя, а из-за тебя и Ханта. Сэм, я боялась за тебя.

Он обнял ее, притянул к себе.

-Мне тогда нужно будет сходить за пижамой – не хочу провонять твою постель.

-Дурак ты, Сэм,- беззлобно сказала она.- Я тоже не благоухаю розами и мне нет никакого дела до запахов.

-Все равно, я пойду оденусь,- не обиделся он, чмокнув девушку в висок.- Меня совесть не замучает.

-Хорошо тебе – у тебя есть совесть,- она выпустила его и улыбнулась.

Он вернулся менее чем через десять минут в пижаме и халате. Саманта стояла около окна в футболке и спортивных брюках.

-Все нормально?- Сэм прикрыл дверь и подошел к ней.

-Нет, впрочем как и всегда и меня это радует. Если есть проблемы, это отчасти даже хорошо. Пойдем спать.

-Сэм?

-М-м?

-Когда вернешься домой, чем займешься?

-Работой,- он дернул плечом.

-А как же личная жизнь?

-Не знаю. Попытаюсь поговорить с Майей, хотя я ее не виню – сложно быть одной, когда твой парень где-то далеко.

-Дороти в стране Оз…- задумчиво пробормотала она ему в плечо.- Хант довольно точен в формулировках. Вернешься в родной дом, Дороти.

-А ты похожа на Алису в стране Чудес. Знаешь, нора Белого Кролика, злая Королева, Сумасшедший Шляпник, Чеширский Кот… ты довольна от всего, что вокруг.

-Вот только назад я не вернусь, Сэм. Думаю, Алису по возвращении выпорет негодяй-папа, поставит ее в угол, а потом насильно выдаст замуж за какого-нибудь лорда или мясника.

-Почему ты так упорно не хочешь домой?

-Там пустота, Сэм. Там боль, здесь жизнь… ну… может, иллюзия жизни, но мне особо даже выбирать не из чего. Есть люди, есть работа, есть любовь – все как дома, только здесь все по-настоящему, а там суррогат. Вот и разберись, где реальность, а где игры разума.

-Мы же слышим наших близких, врачей, это только мой мозг, это не настоящее.

-Скажи это Энни и прочим. Хотя лучше никому не говори,- поспешила она, вспомнив видение про подругу и Сэма.- Ладно, давай спать, мне завтра надо зайти в управление и забрать вещи, получить расчет и захватить с собой мой байк, пока Хант его не поставил под замок.

-Он этого никогда не сделает. Ты не видела его в Новый год – он с него готов был пылинки сдувать… Сэмми?

Она сделала вид, что заснула, чтобы не дать ему понять, насколько это было больно и трогательно – слышать про такое отношение к ее любимому «Королю».

Она бежала. Куда? Не известно. Ее нагонял мужчина. Он хотел ее… он хотел, чтобы она…

Она упала, нога едва не сломалась о какую-то корягу, он схватил ее за шею, начал душить, но не со всей силы, а как будто только предупреждая, что если она закричит, он ее задушит по-настоящему. Нога болела так сильно, что она готова была кричать, но не могла – страх парализовал гортань. Руки мужчины – она не видела его лица – забрались под ее юбку. Юбку?

Потом боль, страх, паника, его хриплое дыхание, ощущение чего-то липкого между ногами и сильная боль между ними, слезы, снова его дыхание на шее, взгляд уловил жест – она подняла руку, чтобы закрыть глаза, на ней что-то красное.

-Саманта?- позвал незнакомый голос.

Она застонала, замахав руками, стараясь прогнать человека.

-Сэмми? Саманта, проснись,- она резко дернулась на кровати и едва не слетела с нее, удерживаемая руками Сэма.- Саманта, что тебе снилось?

Она тяжело перевела дыхание, прикоснувшись руками к лицу- ладони были мокрыми. Она плакала во сне.

-Ничего. Просто сон. Кошмар.

Он отпустил ее – она прошла в ванную, совершенно не стесняясь своего взъерошенного вида.

Облокотившись о бортик ванной, она тяжело опустилась на холодный пол – дала о себе знать старая рана… старые раны, если точнее.

В дверь постучались.

-Саманта, ты в порядке?- позвал Сэм.

-Да, все нормально. Я сейчас!

-Ты не против, если я пойду к себе? Приму душ перед работой.

-Да, конечно,- быстро сказала она, стиснув зубы от прилива боли.

-Все нормально?- уточнил Сэм.

Она едва не взвыла от его заботы, но нашла в себе силы ответить максимально спокойно:

-Да, Сэм. Спасибо за все, не волнуйся, я в порядке.

Она услышала звук захлопнувшейся двери и застонала – боль жгла огнем.

Если есть что-то, называемой геенной огненной, она попала в самое ее сердце.

Запах убавился после третьего намыливания, хотя все-таки остался легкий аромат канализации как шлейф духов. Рей будет счастлив подколоть его.

Сэм взбил пену для бритья, стараясь не думать о стонах подруги и ее странной походки, когда она встала. С ней явно опять что-то творилось, но если на девушку не надавить, она никогда ничего не скажет – упрямая маленькая заноза.

Когда он позавтракал и оделся, выходя из квартиры, Саманта уже ждала его в коридоре, странно облокотившись о стену. Едва он вышел из квартиры, она тут же приняла независимый вид.

-Готов? Ты долго,- заметила она, улыбнувшись. Сэм отметил какую-то натянутость «естественной» улыбки.

-Саманта…

-Пошли,- перебила она, первой направляясь к лестнице. Сэм понял, что с ней было не так – она прихрамывала.

Он не решился помочь ей, зная, что она никогда не простила бы себе свою слабость. Всегда внешне сильная, собранная, она пыталась казаться здоровой, но шла, тем не менее, медленно, активно делая вид, что спешить некуда, что она просто гуляет по утреннему Манчестеру и наслаждается видами неба, каналов, деревьев и даже бродячих псов.

Наконец, мужчина не выдержал.

-Что с тобой?- он подхватил ее под руку.

-Ничего,- она удивленно повернулась к нему – он заметил легкую испарину на ее лбу и едва ли не стиснутые зубы.

-Саманта, что?- он остановил ее.- Нога болит?

-Нет, все нормально. Просто отлежала, до сих пор не разошлась. Не обращай внимания.

Она сделала шаг вперед.

-Саманта,- Сэм снова остановил ее, глядя ей в глаза.

-Сэм, не надо,- умоляюще прошептала она.- Пожалуйста, просто не обращай внимания.

-Что у тебя с ногой?- он преградил ей путь.

-Господи, Сэм, ничего, ничего у меня с чертовой ногой!- взвыла она так громко, что он отпрянул.- Прости, прости, Сэм, - быстро успокоилась она.- Все нормально, правда же.

-Тебе нужен врач?

-Нет, врач не поможет, это фантомная боль из будущего,- она оперлась о мужчину и на миг зажмурилась.- Пройдет.

-Что там? Ты что-то знаешь?- он подхватил ее.- Что с тобой?

-Ничего, говорю же. Просто не обращай внимания.

-Это все-таки разум, может все-таки врача?

-Это не разум, Сэм, это тело. Мое чертовое тело. Пройдет. Я все-таки пережила операцию на сердце. Можно сказать, что оно разбито,- неловко пошутила она, хохотнув и тут же поморщившись.- Осколки ребра и все такое.

-Тебе нужно в больницу,- Сэм нахмурился.

-Нет, с сердцем все нормально. Сэм, пожалуйста, сделай вид, что ты ничего не замечаешь,- попросила она почти жалобно.- Пожалуйста, ты же мне друг! Я не могу явиться в управление развалиной. Я не могу показаться слабой перед Хантом и доставить ему удовольствие от лицезрения того, что произошло. Я просто не выдержу этого позора. Мне плевать на ранги, но не на самолюбие. Сэм, не ломай меня!

-Хорошо,- скрепя сердце согласился он.- Пойдем медленно, как будто гуляем. Точно сможешь идти?

-Смогу, просто нужно дойти, сделать дела и сесть в седло любимого коня – я сразу поправлюсь. Сегодня меня ждет заключение договора на работу в клубе Хаббла.

-Что? Когда ты успела?- удивился он.

-У меня остался его телефон, я позвонила и предложила работать на него… с ним… короче, он был просто нереально счастлив – я пою, танцую, многое знаю, могу и все такое.

-Ты уверена?- он серьезно взглянул на лицо девушки. Та кивнула.

-Не говори им и ему,- она не стала уточнять – он и так понял.

Жжение в теле прошло, едва они дошли до полиции. И все же одна далеко не фантомная боль осталась. Старая травма, о которой она не говорила даже врачам.

-Привет, я ненадолго,- она быстро – как могла быстро – прошла к своему столу и вытащила из него косметичку.- Все, я пошла.

-Э… мэм?- Крис и Энни вскочили с места.

-Я уволилась, мне нужно получить расчет. Нет, лучше приду потом,- передумала она, чувствуя нарастающую волну боли.

-Что?! – Энни округлила глаза.- То есть как?

-Уволились, мэм? Почему?- так же не понял Крис.

-Джонс, ты что?- подошел и Рей, обычно смотревший на начальницу едва ли не с презрением.- Уволилась? Когда успела и какого вообще черта? Шеф знает?

-Вложила заявление ему в руку лично,- кивнула Саманта. – Он здесь?

-Пока нет, подъедет позже,- ответил Рей.- Джонс, что происходит? Ты нас бросаешь?

-Нет, Рей, просто ухожу искать свой путь. Кстати, я так и не поблагодарила вас всех, что вытащили меня из той дыры,- она тепло улыбнулась всем троим.- Простите, что не лезу целоваться – я все еще не могу избавиться от запаха, хотя мылась раз тридцать.

-Саманта, но как же так?- у Энни глаза были на мокром месте.

-Да брось, я же не на Марс переезжаю, а всего лишь увольняюсь,- снова улыбнулась Саманта.

-Но почему так вдруг?- не понял Рей.- Из-за чего?

-Хант разбил мне сердце,- сказала она.- Шутка с долей правды, - быстро сказала она, увидев их вытянутые лица.- У меня было раздроблено ребро, осколки задели легкое и сердце, так что мои слова это отчасти правда – про разбитое сердце. Если останусь, я долго не протяну, а я слишком молода, чтобы уйти во цвете лет из-за неумения дозировать тяжелую работу. Простите, мне нужно кое-что отдать инспектору Ханту,- она прошла в кабинет шефа.

Да, это место въелось в кожу не хуже вони канализации – старенькая софа вдоль стены, дартс, вырезки из газет, стол, заваленный горой папок, сейф, плакат с актером кино, кресло, кубки на полочках около двери.

Она подошла к столу и вытащила из кармана куртки листок бумаги. Заявление об уходе. Положила его поверх папок, обвела глазами кабинет, коснулась столешницы ладонью и на миг закрыла глаза.

-Шоу должно продолжаться, Джин Джини,- шепнула она, прежде чем выйти.- Оно продолжится.

Офис гудел как улей – офицеры все до единого были взбудоражены новым событием.

-Не прощаюсь, мои дорогие мыслеобразы!- крикнула Саманта, толкнув дверь и выходя.

Вот так! Держать голову высоко – никто не посмеет сказать, что она сломлена, даже если чертова нога горит огнем.

-Пока, Филлис!- пропела она, проходя мимо Доббс.

-Что? Ты куда, Саманта?- растерялась женщина.- Ты что?

-Улетаю обратно на Марс, - засмеялась она, распахивая дверь и с наслаждением вдыхая воздух в легкие.

Она спустилась по лестнице как королева, но на последней ступеньке боль дала о себе знать так, что девушка не выдержала. Теперь все позади, она вышла с гордо поднятой ногой, а теперь хоть в ад верхом на байке… еще бы суметь до него дойти.

Она обхватила колено, и прошла пару шагов до байка.

-Еще немного, давай, Джонс, ты сильная!- уговаривала она себя.

Колено отозвалось такой адской болью, что она не выдержала и мучительно застонала, оперевшись о парапет и почти повиснув на нем. Садиться на землю нельзя – она тогда точно не встанет. Тяжело дыша, стиснув до боли зубы, скуля как последняя шавка, Саманта тряслась всем телом, пытаясь собрать все силы – дойти до байка было жизненно необходимо. Просто сесть верхом, уехать отсюда, нога пройдет, все снова будет хорошо.

Но хорошо не было. Боль жгла так, что девушка до побеления костяшек сжала металл перегородки поручня.

-Господи, как же это больно!- выдохнула она через зубы. Дыхание выходило со сдерживаемыми рыданиями.- Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не сейчас! – едва не выла она. Колено подломилось – она чуть не упала на землю, но ее подхватили чьи-то руки.

-Джонс! – раздалось над ухом.- Твою мать, ты какого черта творишь?!

-От… вали…- она застонала, плюнув на гордость, схватившись за треклятое колено.

-Саманта, что стряслось?- мужчина испугался.

-Проваливай!- заорала она на него, зажмурившись. Из глаз брызнули слезы.

-Ну что опять я сделал не так?- он попытался подхватить ее поудобнее, но она оттолкнула его руки, снова повиснув на парапете.

-Просто уйди отсюда, отвали. Ты человеческий язык понимаешь?- уже спокойнее обратилась она к нему.

-Что с ногой? Идти сможешь?- он плюнул на дальнейшие расспросы.

-Ничего с ногой. Второй я вполне смогу врезать тебе еще раз, если не свалишь – заявление об уходе у тебя на столе,- она с силой сжала прутья, восстанавливая дыхание. Он не уйдет – это точно, теперь снова придется держать маску. Ублюдок!

-Не вышло уйти королевой?- понял он.- Пошли.

Он подхватил ее под руку, но она не сдвинулась.

-Просто проваливай. Я в порядке и ты будешь в порядке, если сделаешь, как я говорю.

-Джонс, не будь сукой, скажи толком, какого черта ты ноешь? – вскипел тот.- Травма? Где успела?

-Упала на банановой корке дома, доволен, говнюк? Теперь вали отсюда, без тебя разберусь – не маленькая.

-Ты не маленькая, Джонс, ты дура,- веско ответил он, отодрав ее пальцы от парапета и взваливая ее на свое плечо как куклу.- И не смей дергаться – сделаешь себе же хуже!- предупредил он, относя ее к Кортине. Поставив ее около машины, он открыл дверь и помог ей сесть внутрь.

Не говоря более ни слова, он сел на водительское сидение и мягко тронул машину.

-Спрашивать ничего не буду,- сказал он вполне понимающим тоном.

-И на том спасибо,- она держалась за колено. Боль постепенно стихала.- Можешь возвращаться к полиции.

-Даже не думай,- предупредил он.- И я не шучу.

-Я тоже. Я не поеду в больницу, а если ты меня туда потащишь, богом клянусь, я тебя убью – это тоже не шутка,- она скрипнула зубами.

Кортина мягко припарковалась около бордюра.

-Так, а теперь ты скажешь, в чем дело,- Хант повернулся к ней.- Выглядишь так, как будто увидела дьявола.

-Одного назойливого копа, который везде сует нос,- огрызнулась она.

Мужчина вздохнул, достал сигареты и закурил.

-Я подожду,- совершенно спокойно сообщил он, открыв окно и затягиваясь.

-Легкое растяжение,- сказала она. Хант коротко взглянул на нее и отвернулся к окну.- Ладно, вывих.- Хант вздохнул, порылся в кармане и выудил фляжку, отвинтив крышку и сделав глоток.- Хорошо, это старая травма, что-то с мениском. Не смотри на меня так – это правда.

-И что это? И откуда это?

-Из… из старой жизни и добавила малость тут. Что? Думаешь, мне мои победы даются как фее крылья? Я спортсмен, у меня спортивные травмы!

-И как давно здесь?

-Пару дней,- Хант повернулся к ней всем телом и оперся о сидение, подперев подбородок.- С Нового года, как очнулась.- Он приподнял бровь. Пришлось сдаться.- Неудачное падение на том водохранилище, когда дралась с пятерыми. Старые раны дали о себе знать.

-И как часто болит?- он продолжил смотреть на нее. Она тяжко вздохнула.

-Периодически.

-Как часто, Саманта?

-Не знаю!- взорвалась она.- Раз в две недели, может, раз в неделю! Я не веду календарь! Это временные боли, они проходят.

-Ты поэтому постоянно бесишься?

-У меня сложный характер, но бешусь я не из-за этого,- Хант одарил ее мрачным взглядом.- Ладно, и поэтому тоже.

-И какого черта ты молчала?

-Я должна была плакат сделать?! – возмутилась она его спокойным тоном.- Посмотрите на меня, у меня травма! Ах, пожалейте меня и вы, все говнюки города, ведите себя потише, чтобы мне не пришлось носиться за вами как угорелой и ломать свою разнесчастную ногу и ваши тощие шеи!

-В тебя стреляли, ты перенесла операцию – есть боли?- он пропустил колкость мимо ушей.

-Нет.

-Джонс!

-Нет!

-Саманта…

Она вздохнула.

-Сердце разбито, на остальное мне наплевать. Осколки ребер попали в легкое и сердце – ты же наверняка слышал заключение врачей. Операция помогла, но иногда покалывает, я плохо сплю и стараюсь не думать об этом. А когда я уйду из полиции, мне станет совсем хорошо – ни беготни, ни драк, ни погонь, ни стресса.

-И куда решила сбежать?

-Я не сбегаю!

-Сбегаешь,- он махнул рукой и отвернулся к лобовому стеклу.- Ты сбегаешь, испугавшись. Я понимаю.

-Ни черта ты не понимаешь, самодовольный говнюк! Ты меня достал, ты это понимаешь? У нас нет и никогда не было команды, это понимаешь?

-И ты меня ненавидишь – это я понимаю,- кивнул он.

-Как и ты меня – это понимаю уже я.

-Возьмешь отпуск по больничному, подлечишься и вернешься на прежнюю должность,- распорядился Хант, разворачивая машину обратно.

-Нет.

-Будешь снова выводить меня из себя, орать, беситься, истерить, но работать.

-Нет!

-Может быть даже я приглашу тебя на свидание.

-Отвали.

-Ты мне тоже нравишься, милая, и я серьезно. Сбежишь – останешься в памяти как трусливая девчонка, останешься – будет сильной женщиной, уважаемой коллегами и начальством.

-Нет, и это тебя уже не касается. А на твое мнение относительно меня мне наплевать. Я должна найти свою дорогу, а не идти твоей.

-Иди не моей, а со мной. По-моему, это не одно и то же.

-Слушай, я серьезно – я не вернусь просто потому, что тебе так хочется. Я тебе не собачка, подбегающая на свист.

-Хуже, ты сучка, но мне это в тебе и нравится. У тебя волевой характер и ты не распускаешь сопли попусту.

-Какой комплемент от циничной сволочи, прилюдно меня унизившей! Я просто рыдаю от счастья!

Машина затормозила около управления. Мужчина повернулся к девушке.

-Насчет унижения… - начал он,- я сорвался. Это действительно непростительно – я ударил женщину…

-Продолжай.

-Я повел себя хуже, чем последний ублюдок в городе и мне очень жаль.

-И?

-И… и я прошу прощения. Если хочешь, я попрошу прощения при всех.

-Нет. Не хочу. И мне наплевать на пощечину - мы в расчете.

-Тогда из-за чего ты решила сбежать?

-Я решила уйти из-за того, что ты предал доверие, Джин. Думаешь, я тебе роза садовая, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи? Я уже сказала, я спортсмен, я каратист, я байкер, наконец. Для меня это – шелуха, все твои шлепки, хотя хорошо, что не врезал со всей силы – мне крайне дорога моя челюсть, я к ней привыкла с рождения и даже раньше. Я доверилась тебе полностью, как ты того хочешь от своих людей. Я сказала тебе то, что никогда еще никому не говорила, а ты слушал какую-то сучку и не слушал того, кто готов был придушить ту гадину. Ты серьезно думал, что мне нужно твое место? С какого бы испуга оно мне сдалось?

-Ты копала под меня.

-Неубедительно. Копала – не спорю. Но закопала и забыла. Ты унизил меня – за что, Джин?

-Тебе все-таки не плевать на ранг и чин?

-Все, с меня хватит,- она открыла дверь.

-Нет, стой!- он схватил ее за руку.- Я… - она закрыла дверь обратно.- Я… не знаю. Правда не знаю.

-Она имела на тебя такое влияние, эта Лиза?

-Она была нормальной женщиной, но после того, как ты попала в больницу с пулевым ранением, она стала другой, изменилась, спуталась с дурной компанией.

-И?

-Я испугался, Саманта,- он отвернулся и стиснул руль.

-Что?- обалдела девушка.- Ее?

-Нет, за тебя. Я хотел защитить тебя от нее, я знал, что ты рано или поздно полезешь разбираться…

-Правильно, я не люблю, когда берут мои игрушки…- вырвалось у нее. Она кашлянула.- Прости, это не то.

-Единственным решением было отстранение тебя от ведения дел.

-Ты идиот, Джин,- спокойно произнесла она.- Я никогда не буду слушать приказы, мне начхать на запреты, я пролезу куда угодно как угодно, а если надо, я взорву мир ко всем чертям,- он почему-то вздрогнул.- Джин, видимо, у меня карма такая – защищать то, чего нет. Закон, порядок, справедливость, дружбу, наконец. И я не ненавижу тебя. Просто я пока не все понимаю.

-Я тоже тебя не ненавижу, просто ты наплела мне какие-то сказки про то, что ты не коп, потом, что ты коп, но не до конца. Ты детектив-инспектор, это берется не с неба. Ты получила перевод из Гайда в мой отдел. Ты сама его просила – не я. А потом ты являешься, бунтуешь, дерешься, грубишь и ждешь похвалы? Я начальник, но прежде всего я человек, Саманта.

-Я по-твоему феечка? Я человек, Джин, и я женщина. Кстати, ты унизил меня и в этом.

-Тем, что ты женщина?!

-Тем, что оттолкнул, хотя явно не хотел.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

-Значит, снова сбежишь? – решил он перевести тему. Она не обиделась.

-Ну да. Это тоже часть моего мерзкого характера.

-И не скажешь куда?

-Решил помешать?

-Нет, просто интересна судьба одного из моих лучших копов.

-Грубая лесть, Джин, это на меня не действует.

-И тем не менее?

-Не скажу, ты прав.

-Ладно, хорошо, но я бы на твоем месте подумал. Нет, отговаривать не буду, это твое дело, но захочешь вернуться – я еще подумаю, брать ли тебя в команду.

-Ты уверен, что захочу?

-Я не господь бог, чтобы знать твои мысли. Я просто предупредил. Как нога?

-Нормально. Боль временно прошла. Кстати, ты серьезно насчет химчистки?

-Серьезно. Тайлер заедет после обеда.

-Сэм? Почему Сэм?

-Я видел, как он целовал тебя.

-Что?! Когда?!

-Он назвал это каким-то там дыханием, но мне не пять лет, я знаю, что такое поцелуй.

-Искусственное дыхание? После того, как я чуть не утонула, перепсиховав? Джин, это не поцелуй, это реанимация. Поцелуй – это несколько иное. Это примерно то, что было, когда я прижала тебя у твоего стола, после чего ты меня оттолкнул, начав пустой треп.

Он искоса взглянул на нее и сразу отвернулся.

-Как скажешь. Помочь выйти?

-Справлюсь,- она открыла дверь и осторожно ступила на землю, проверяя колено. Боли не было.- Кстати,- напомнила она, когда он так же вышел и запер двери,- не надейся, что я тебя простила и что я тебе обязана.

-Ты уже сказала – мы квиты. Что-то еще? – он обошел машину и подошел к ней.

Она взглянула в его глаза, перевела взгляд на плотно сжатые упрямые губы, снова вернулась к глазам.

-Нет, это все. Счастливо оставаться, Джин!- она развернулась и прошла до своего байка, надела очки, шлем, натянула перчатки и газанула, подняв руку в прощальном жесте.

Мужчина взглянул ей вслед нечитаемым взглядом, потом опустил глаза, вздохнул, встряхнулся, достал сигареты и, закурив, поднялся по лестнице – рабочий день давно начался, и пора было браться за ежедневные дела.

Сэм сидел за столом, подперев подбородок, листая папку и ничего перед собой не видя. В голове детектива совершенно не укладывались события недели – сначала бурные как и всегда выяснения отношений одной сумасшедшей пары, потом драки, потом очень грязный прием мужчины, потом не менее грязный, хотя справедливый – женщины, потом близкая смерть и вот теперь потеря одного из лучших, хотя и явно чокнутых детективов в отделе.

Джонс наверняка физически не могла подчиняться никому, кого считала или слабее, или сильнее себя. Она вообще не желала подчиняться. Сэм с трудом понимал, как такая женщина вообще могла уживаться с ее прежним возлюбленным, хотя, судя по словам самой Джонс, тогда она такой сукой еще не была.

Джонс была слишком иррациональной, эмоциональной, взбалмошной, своевольной, но нереально сильной духом и ударом ног. Сэм понятия не имел, какая крутая каша варилась в голове подруги, зачем ей с упертостью барана надо было мотать всем нервы и постоянно пробовать на прочность мир и себя. Зачем, к примеру, нужно было снимать швы со щеки? Зачем ей нужен был шрам? Нет, он ее не портил, наоборот, придавал какую-то странную пикантность, насколько такое было применимо к миловидному лицу молодой женщины. Страшнее было то, что она гордилась им, считая меткой, но Сэм понимал, что это напускное. Она наказывала себя, хотя это было довольно глупо.

Саманта была странной даже по меркам настоящего… то есть будущего… то есть реального… в общем 2006 года, что говорить про 1974 год. Она не вписывалась никуда вообще ни характером, ни поведением, ни манерами, ни поведением в обществе, но она была везде и всюду.

Сидя в обед в столовой, Сэм ковырялся в куске мяса и думал о том, как ему будет не хватать ее грубоватых слов, ее грубоватых манер, ее силы и выносливости, просто ее самой. А ведь она красивая девушка, в платье от нее глаз не оторвать, у нее красивый голос, длинные стройные ноги, красивые волосы, глаза… а если говорить откровенно, то и грудь очень красивая, и ягодицы…

-Сэм, ты думаешь, она не шутила, когда сказала, что уходит?- за стол приземлилась совершенно растерзанная Энни.

-Не знаю,- мужчина вынырнул из мира грез.- Мне некуда идти, а ей всегда есть куда, у нее тысячи идей, одна другой страшнее, она способна взорвать мир или перевернуть его вверх тормашками, если захочет.

-Она уедет из города?

-Нет… не знаю… честно, я не знаю, Энни. Она говорила, что может остаться, но это же Саманта – кто знает, что ей взбредет в голову через минуту?

Энни вздохнула, встала.

-Знаешь, шеф ведет себя как-то странно – заперся у себя и полдня не выходит. Даже голоса не повысил. Вообще молчит.

-И не потребовал кофе или чая?- Сэм оторвал взгляд от растерзанного мяса на тарелке и кинул вилку – есть не хотелось.

-Ничего. Просто сидит и смотрит на заявление Саманты, как будто пытается найти в нем двойной смысл.

-Это шоковое состояние,- успокоил Сэм.- Думаю, здесь такое впервые, что коп, один из сильнейших, вот так взял и ушел – в никуда, ни с чего… то есть почти ни с чего. Думаешь, извинись он перед ней, что-то бы изменилось?

-Наверное. Саманта говорила, что она испытывает к шефу определенные чувства.

-Думаю, уже нет. Она сказала об этом сегодня – прямым текстом.

-Нам ждать грозы, как думаешь?

-Не знаю, Энни. Грозой была Саманта, молниями – Хант. Чего ждать теперь – понятия не имею. Чего угодно – от цунами до землетрясения.

Через неделю Рей пересказывал рассказ его друга о походе в клуб «Universe» и какой-то красотке в маске, творящей чудеса прикосновениями. Рассказ был настолько циничен, настолько откровенен, что сидящая в офисе Энни не выдержала и вышла.

-Точно говорю – цыпа просто волшебница. Высекает искры на раз! – Рей едва не облизнулся.- Трогать ее нельзя, она извивается у тебя на коленях как змея, а твой змей в это время приходит в такое состояние, что оттуда выходишь мокрым и на карачках.

-И что, даже сиськи не показывает?- сглотнул Крис.

-Показывает,- Рей показал на себе.- Вот такие! Вся затянута в какую-то сетку, каблуки – во, маска, блестки… а тело!- он закатил глаза.- Дорогое удовольствие, но он говорит, что ни о чем не жалеет – потратил двухдневное жалованье за один спуск, но говорит, что сроду так не спускал.

-И какое удовольствие не полапать цыпу?- не понял Крис.

-Понятия не имею, но я уже коплю деньги,- поделился секретом Рей.

Сэм горько вздохнул. Зная таинственную танцовщицу и приват-комнаты клуба, о котором говорил Рей, не трудно было догадаться, кто мог скрывать лицо и почему. Мужчины этого времени были неискушенными, если считали легкое порно жестким, а танец на коленях едва ли не верхом эротического искусства. Впрочем, сам Сэм душой бы не покривил – талантливые девочки ценились всегда и везде, а если девочка могла довести мужчину не просто елозя в него на коленях, а действительно танцуя и отдаваясь танцу всей душой, это ценилось куда больше.

И что-то подсказывало, что знать технику танца и тонкое искусство обольщения мужчин этого времени могла лишь женщина, не понаслышке знакомая со стриптизом.

-Двухдневное, говоришь?- встрял с интересом слушающий треп Хант.- Надо заценить, что это за танцы, где нельзя полапать девчонку.

Сэм закрыл глаза – конечно, танцовщица была бы счастлива, приди к ней сам Хант, но если тот узнает, кто скрывается под маской, а он обязательно узнает, дело будет очень громким и явно не от криков удовольствия.

Саманту надо было предупредить. Заодно и полюбоваться на пластику – Сэм убеждал себя в том, что его интересовала исключительно сторона эмоционального удовлетворения, хотя нижняя его часть, хорошо знакомая с танцовщицей и ее гибкостью, была готова получить удовлетворение вполне даже натуральное.

Сэм тихонько застонал.

-Вот! Закажем ее для Тайлера!- воодушевился Хант, услышав его тихий стон.- Мужик молодой, Картрайт ему не дает, Джонс бросила, так пусть проститутка удовлетворит.

-Она не проститутка, шеф,- поправил Сэм.- Она стриптизерша, танцовщица.

-Если цыпа берет деньги за то, что от ее стараний мужик кончает, она может называться хоть святой Терезой, будучи проституткой,- рассудил тот.- В субботу предлагаю завалиться в клуб и пошалить.

-Приватные танцы даются только одному мужчине,- вздохнул Сэм.- Толпу зевак туда не пустят.

-Умеешь ты портить настрой, Тайлер!- возмутился Хант.- Тебе обязательно быть таким занудой? Ты там уже был? Откуда ты вообще все это знаешь? Сам на коленках не танцуешь?- офис довольно заржал.

-Отвали,- не нашел ничего лучше Сэм, думая о том, что шеф слов на ветер не бросает, и что он уже точно задумал свести стриптизершу и Сэма вместе, чтобы потом всласть посмаковать подробности с мерзавцем Реем или невинной душой – Крисом.

-Почему это сразу Тайлера?- скривился Рей.- Почему я должен платить за него?

-Потому что,- веско ответил Хант.- Можешь оплатить эту цыпу для меня – на два часа.

Офис загудел – о способностях шефа ходили невероятные сплетни и случись заказ, он бы обошелся очень дорого. Явно не в стоимость выпивки в пабе Нельсона.

-Шеф, у нас изнасилование!- в офис вошла Филлис.- Девочка пишет заявление внизу, а ее мать требует поговорить с кем-то из начальства.

-За работу, парни!- Хант немедленно согнал с лица мечтательное выражение и снова стал собой.- Филлис, тащи обеих в Бюро находок, Тайлер, поднимай свою задницу от приватного стула и марш узнавать подробности! И не возбуждайся слишком сильно!

Рей снова заржал.

Сэм вздохнул, собрал блокнот, ручку и вышел из офиса.


	38. Chapter 38

Сэм заглянул в клуб тем же вечером, использовав жетон полицейского в качестве пропуска. Народ веселился на танцплощадке, играла довольно неплохая музыка, но Сэма интересовали приват-комнаты и одна фокусница.

То, что его туда не пустили охранники около комнат, его не удивило, а скорее успокоило – девочек и мальчиков охраняли. Вероятно, это было распоряжение Хаббла не без уговоров Джонс.

Сэм постучался в кабинет хозяина.

-Добрый вечер, мистер Хаббл,- поприветствовал Сэм мужчину. Тот поднялся из-за стола и протянул руку.

-Добрый вечер, детектив Тайлер. Чем обязан Вашему визиту?

-Ничем, в целом. Решил проверить безопасность гостей клуба, Вы понимаете.

-О, конечно. Вы удовлетворены, детектив?

Сэм сглотнул.

-Да, все в полном порядке. Э… мистер Хаббл, я слышал, у Вас в клубе волшебница?

-Вы о Рене? Моя гордость. Тем не менее другие девочки не менее талантливы. Рене лично отбирала претенденток и лично с ними занимается пластикой.

Сэм отметил, что на лице мужчины не дрогнул ни единый мускул – конечно же, тот прекрасно знал, что Саманта работала вместе с Тайлером, но это было уже не важно, а Хаббл охранял свою лучшую девочку.

-Она работает?

-Да, хотите ее заказать или просто убедиться, что она в порядке, детектив Тайлер?- вопрос был несколько прозрачен, но без намека на издевку. Хаббл вообще был не склонен к иронии и цинизму. Даже удивительно, что Хант нашел с ним общий язык.

-Э… нет, благодарю,- Сэм поднял ладони, расценив это как недопустимое для копа поведение.

-Приват-комнаты постоянно под скрытым наблюдением,- Хаббл указал куда-то вглубь своего кабинета.- Нововведение. Рене настояла.

Сэм прошел вглубь, увидев проход куда-то в коридор.

-Проверенный человек постоянно наблюдает за тем, что происходит внутри,- сказал Хаббл.- Вы безусловно скажете, что это порнография, но мой человек проверен десятилетиями, я полностью ему доверяю. Девочки в полной безопасности, а мои гости не знают, что они так же надежно защищены и их репутации ничто не угрожает.

Пройдя в небольшую светлую комнату с одним огромным зеркалом вместо одной из стен, Сэм увидел сразу четыре приват-комнаты, за которыми наблюдал мрачноватый крупный мужчина с хмурым лицом.

-Рекс, это детектив Тайлер, - представил гостя хозяин.- Мой хороший друг – Рекс Смит.

-Сэр,- кивнул Рекс, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения.

На вид хмурому типу было около сорока пяти – пятидесяти, и его, казалось, совершенно не интересует происходящее за зеркальной поверхностью. Вид у него был скучающий, но настороженный.

-И какое здесь сообщение с охраной?- спросил Сэм, оглянувшись и не увидев почти ничего в комнате, кроме стола и стула, папки на столе, ручки и телефона.

-Четыре комнаты, четыре кнопки – все просто, сэр,- ответил Хаббл.

Сэм взглянул в первую же комнату. Высокая стройная полуобнаженная фигура девушки на высоких каблуках, в узкой черной маске, с каким-то блестящим рисунком на лице, ногах и животе – Сэм не успел уловить его – извивалась на коленях какого-то длинноволосого мужчины, напрягшегося в удобном кресле и вцепившегося в подлокотники.

Где-то вдалеке маячила фигура охранника за шторами из бус. Видимо, этот этаж лишился дверей – танцовщицы должны были просто подать голос и в комнату вошел бы охранник.

-Что с третьим этажом?- Сэм с трудом оторвал взгляд от девушки.

-Система та же, но защиты больше,- отозвался Хаббл.- Вы же понимаете, там довольно непривычная обстановка для уединения.

Сэм вспомнил о гей-парах и кивнул. Действительно, здесь комнаты для эстетики, там – для секса. Мухи и котлеты, танцы и секс – все по отдельности.

-Охрана у дверей?

-Разумеется. Я расширил штат сотрудников по просьбе звезды.

Сэм повел плечами. Странно было слышать это слово по отношению к его подруге. Нельсон называл Саманту точно так же.

-И наблюдение изнутри?

-Более деликатное,- кивнул Хаббл.- Исключительно ради безопасности моих гостей. На втором этаже все максимально прозрачно, третий этаж – только по предварительной договоренности с менеджером или мной.

-Неплохо,- оценил Сэм.- И информация остается в приват-комнатах?

-Мне невыгодно собирать сведения о моих гостях, детектив,- честно ответил мужчина.- Я предельно открыт и мне не нужны неприятности ни с полицией, ни с родней.

-Мэр Вас не беспокоит?

-Если Вы о Рене, то она сама выбирает себе объект.

-Даже?- удивился Сэм.

-Она обучает девочек, много делает для клуба и мальчиков-гостей, и я ей доверяю,- просто ответил мужчина.

-Хорошо.

Сэм покинул комнату и вышел снова в кабинет Хаббла.

-Думаю, я достаточно увидел, сэр,- Сэм протянул руку для прощания.- Надеюсь, что Са… Рене в безопасности и ее все устраивает.

-Я был счастлив получить ее. Ее комната единственная, которая не рассматривается и не охраняется – это было ее желание. Кстати, детектив… на следующей неделе в клубе будет вечер кантри… не желаете заглянуть?

-Кантри?

-Кантри. Пение, танцы внизу, а здесь, в обстановке легкости все останется прежним. Могу сказать, что девочки – не проститутки, но если они захотят, мы уберем надзор за комнатами.

-Хорошо, сэр. Я подумаю, сэр. Всего доброго.

Сэм вышел, ощущая странную примесь ревности и желания набить мужчине морду. Нет, было ясно, что Саманта держала себя в узде и лишнего не делала, но она продавала себя, свое искусство танца. Хант в чем-то был прав – это почти проституция, даже если девушка ни с кем не спала.

Брюки натянулись от воспоминания о гибкой фигуре незнакомой девушки.

Он оглянулся на лестницу на третий этаж, около которой маячил одинокий плотный охранник. Действительно, охрана здесь была как на подбор – мимо таких не прошмыгнет никто. Клуб был крепостью сам для себя и в себе.

Хаббл был прав в одном - Саманта не нуждалась в охране, еще меньше она нуждалась в надзоре за собой. Не она ли была той загадочной волшебницей Рене, о которой говорил Рей?

-Уходишь, красавчик?- из приват-комнаты вышла красивая высокая девушка – блондинка, длинноногая, гибкая как тростник. Черный прозрачный топ, крохотные трусики с супер мини-юбкой, на животе сложная вязь густого слоя блесток, образуя восходящую спираль, похожий слой лежал почему-то на левой щеке от виска до подбородка. Довольно странный рисунок для танцовщицы, но девушку это совсем не портило. Лукавые глаза блеснули из-под узкой маски на глазах.- Не желаешь заказать приватный танец со мной? Все, что пожелаешь.

-Э… - Сэм растерялся. Тело среагировало на девушку и исходящий от нее сладковатый запах чего-то цветочного.- Не уверен, мисс.

-Брось, Кэрол, красавчик при исполнении,- из соседнего помещения походкой львицы вышла вторая девушка – брюнетка, затянутая в кружевной прозрачный топ и кружевные прозрачные шорты. Правая щека девушки была густо покрыта блестками в виде золотой молнии. Такая же молния сверкала от линии груди до шорт. – Добрый вечер, детектив, - приветливо улыбнулись покрытые блеском губы девушки.

-Добрый вечер… э…

-Привет, красотка!- масляно улыбнулся поднявшийся по лестнице мужчина в сопровождении второго – одетого во все черное и с красным галстуком на шее – менеджер, как понял Сэм.- Потанцуем? – он протянул руки к Рене.

-Трогать танцовщиц запрещено,- стальным тоном прервал храбреца менеджер.- Если девушка пожалуется, Вас выведут.

-Простите,- мужчина ничуть не утратил настроя. Он заплатил и намеревался получить за свои деньги удовольствие от лицезрения танца и не только танца, и не только лицезрения.

-Привет, красавчик!- лучезарно улыбнулась Кэрол, провожая гостя в приват-комнату и улыбаясь Сэму.

-Я Рене, детектив,- обольстительно улыбнулась брюнетка.

-Рене,- повторил Сэм, заметив блеск в ее глазах.- Мы можем поговорить? Э… скажем, приватно?

-Мое время стоит денег, детектив,- она уперла руку в крутое бедро.- Но мы можем поговорить после работы.

-Во сколько заканчиваешь… Рене?

-Когда закрывается клуб, а завтра у меня выходной.

-Ух ты!- менеджер провел по лестнице тощего парня лет двадцати пяти. Девушка отвернулась от Сэма и приобняла его, кивнув менеджеру.

-Пойдем, милашка,- пригласила она парня в свою комнату.- До встречи, детектив,- она подмигнула Сэму и исчезла внутри.

-Значит, Рене,- Сэм глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить растущее в паху напряжение и отогнать видение высокой груди в кружевном прозрачном топе. Если не присматриваться, то заметить шрам на груди и спине девушки было невозможно – полумрак приват-комнат надежно скрывал все шероховатости, но свет прожекторов и светомузыки безжалостно выдавал все на гора. Это была Саманта Джонс – бывший детектив-инспектор отдела уголовных расследований.

На следующий вечер Сэм вернулся из паба и постучался к подруге. Они почти не виделись – он много работал, приходил поздно, а у нее, как оказалось, был график. В пабе она не появлялась, так что все было почти так же, как когда она вела дело среди байкеров.

-Привет, красавчик, заходи,- Саманта открыла дверь и впустила друга.

-Ты так и дома решила говорить?- удивился Сэм.

-Остаточное явление и капелька лести, не обращай внимания, если не нравится.

-Нравится, хотя это как-то непривычно.

-Сэм, расслабься, ты красивый мужчина и вчера ты был очень активен.

-Да я ничего не делал!

-Твой красавчик с тобой был не согласен,- она многозначительно кивнула на его пах.- Что хотел? Погоди, ты не возражаешь, если я потанцую?

-Что?!- испугался он.

-У меня выходной, хотя я могу выйти на работу, но знаешь, там народ полуадекватный, а днем с девочками я занимаюсь, но сама почти не упражняюсь. Нужна тренировка. Вчера гоняла девочек-новичков, это очень утомительно, зато нашла одну нужную - это успех.

-А… э… ты о карате?

-Нет, глупый, я о стриптизе. Не волнуйся, я не буду раздеваться, просто растяжки и красивые позы. Заодно проверю новое освещение.

-Ты установила в квартире новое освещение?- Сэм уже не знал как реагировать, когда она погасила свет и включила ночники в углах комнаты. Мягкий полумрак создал просто фантастически интимную обстановку.

-Неплохо, а?- улыбнулась она, включив и музыку.- Дома репетиции тоже помогают. Это как йога, только с музыкой. Пришлось купить магнитофон и кучу кассет с подходящими мелодиями. Боже, это чудовищное время, когда нормальной музыки для стриптиза не было.

Она скинула халат, оставаясь в кружевном топе и кружевных шортах.

-От каблуков ноги болят все так же,- пожаловалась она, потягиваясь и нагибаясь. Мужчина сел на ее кровать как подкошенный.- Так что хотел?- переспросила она.

-Э… просто зашел справиться как ты,- выдохнул он, не спуская с нее глаз.- Ты всегда так встречаешь гостей?

-Только тех, с кем спала,- ответила она.- Не волнуйся, под халатом не видно, что на мне, так что я ничем не рискую, приди ко мне хоть соседка снизу. Кстати, шрамы не заметны?- она скользнула к нему.

Сэм перевел взгляд на ее грудь, стараясь дышать ровно.

-Н-нет. При таком освещении не заметны.

-А на спине?- она повернулась и наклонилась.

-Нет, все отлично. Значит, тебе это нравится?

-Это нравится и мне, и мужчинам. Это даже тебе нравится, хотя я уверена, что такого примитивного уровня ты насмотрелся еще в кино.

-Это красиво,- не согласился он.- А ты как сама?

-Я отдаю Дину двадцать процентов от заработка, я тренирую девочек, у меня график, который удобен мне, и я сама отбираю клиентов на свой вкус. Девочки же танцуют со всеми.

-Они проститутки?- он поелозил по кровати.

-Типа того. В первый день пришла Кэрол – талантливая девчонка с потрясающей пластикой и повадками дорогой шлюхи. Дин настаивал на ней как на обычной девчонке внизу, но я заметила в ней какую-то искру. Она очень хороша как стриптизерша и она быстро выучила правила – клиенту ее трогать нельзя. Она из Лидса, приехала в Манчестер в прошлом году, устроилась на работу в какое-то сомнительное заведение, натерпелась. У Дина она вроде бы даже отдыхает. Втянулась в первый же день, но чуть не вылетела, когда решила перейти от танцев к тому, что делать была не должна.

-И что сделал Хаббл? Кстати, почему ты зовешь его по имени?

-Я не спала с ним, если ты об этом, - она опустилась на четвереньки как кошка.- Просто показала то, что собиралась продавать.

-Тело?

-Танец на коленях. Кстати, он стоек как черт – держался минут двадцать.

-Неплохо.

-Более чем, а потом он сказал, что выполнит все мои требования и приведет девочек. В первые дни было трудно – девчонки никогда не занимались стриптизом и пластикой. Единственной отрадой стала именно Кэрол – она пришла со мной, показала все, на что способна и Дин ее принял и сразу скинул мне для отшлифовки. Я убила на нее четыре часа и в первый же вечер она унесла в клювике солидную выручку для новичка и лично мое предупреждение никогда не отсасывать клиенту, работать только телом, делать что угодно, и держать себя в рамках. Это отсталое время, Сэм, люди не приучены к эротике. В будущем есть школы стриптиза для дамочек, желающих научиться двигаться как в кино, а здесь мужчины предпочитают голые сиськи и секс в дешевом мотеле с дешевой проституткой, просто потому, что на большее у них не хватает фантазии.

-А как же репутация? Откуда… о, боже!- он выдохнул, когда она развела его ноги в сторону, находясь на коленях.- Откуда взялась сплетня про танцовщиц, которые могут довести мужика прикосновением, даже не раздеваясь?

-О, Дин – большая умница, распустил слух, а там дело было за малым,- Саманта говорила так, как будто не извивалась около мужчины, а пила с ним чай.- Дин знает почти всех владельцев таких заведений, нашептал одной цыпочке, второй, те растрепали своим клиентам, отчасти были задействованы мальчики, словом, неделя – и клуб на коне. Офис еще не гудит?

-Бо… господи боже!- охнул Сэм, когда она провела ладонью по его промежности.- Более чем. Что ты делаешь?

-Тренируюсь,- уверенно сказала она, поднимаясь.

-А остальные твои девочки?- Сэм постарался отвлечься от гибкого тела и ладоней, скользивших по его груди, но выходило очень плохо. Джинсы сдавили его так, что стало больно.

-В течение трех дней Дин вышвырнул сразу девять. Одну было жаль – девчонка потрясающе двигалась, но она была шлюха до мозга костей. Это не тот уровень для дорогого клуба, ты же понимаешь. Словом… ты не возражаешь?- она толкнула его на спину.- Хочу кое-что проверить,- пояснила она, забираясь на него.- Так вот, если девочки начинали сразу снимать с себя все и заглатывать приманку в прямом смысле слова, таких сразу отсылали или вниз, или на улицу. Из претенденток, которые были максимально приближены к требованию, остались пятеро. И знаешь, из других клубов девочки так же приходят поучиться и наняться на работу. Считай, это тепло, это красиво, это эротично, здесь не нужно сдирать с себя трусы и седлать клиента – здесь нужно обольщать и танцевать. Почти та же работа за деньги, но красиво, без проникновения и без прикосновений мужчины к твоему телу. И самое главное – мужчины от этого заводятся даже больше, чем просто от вида проститутки. Они проверяют свою выдержку.

-И… - выдохнул Сэм рвано, сжав кулаки.- И как… как с выдержкой? Много было инцидентов?

-Два дня кошмара – охрана оттаскивала их от девчонок, были крики, визги и не только их, но и самих девушек, но на третий день как будто к нам спустился ангел – мужики резко присмирели, девушек не лапали, вели себя так, как будто на дворе не семидесятые, а минимум девяностые. Словом… Сэм, ты в порядке?- участливо, но явно издевательски спросила она.

-В полном,- едва выдохнул тот.

-Я заметила,- она приподняла его, усадив, обхватила его лицо ладонями и чуть шевельнулась.- Не ожидала от тебя такой реакции, Сэм,- сказала она.- Ты человек будущего и все такое…

-Я мужик, а на мне красивая девушка,- застонал он.

-О, я увлеклась,- вроде бы с сожалением, но как-то неискренне сказала она, прижавшись к нему всем телом, извиваясь на его коленях и постанывая.- Ты так красив…- она работала ягодицами и бедрами, но не руками.

Он запрокинул голову, сжал одеяло в кулаках, дернулся раз, другой, и застонал, закусив губу.

-Хороший мальчик,- удовлетворенно заметила она, продолжая двигаться на нем до последнего его толчка. Едва он утих, она скользнула с него. Он откинулся на кровать, тяжело дыша.

-Извини.

-Это награда, Сэм, тут не за что извиняться. Что скажешь? Это годится для мужчин этого времени?

-Где ты так?..- он перевел дыхание.- Где научилась?

-Карате дает гибкость, а движения брала из одного кино. Танцевать я не умею, но пластика может заменить все. Это не балет, не дерганье под музыку, это просто красиво и приятно для обеих сторон.

-Удивлюсь, если скажешь, что они могут сдержаться более двух минут в твоем присутствии.

-Стандартный танец длится до десяти, учитывая общий разогрев клиента, то есть сперва танцы перед ним, а потом на нем. У меня уже был клиент, который заплатил тройную ставку за полчаса, а кончал как подросток – три раза.

-Молодой?

-Лет двадцать пять. Примерно как вчерашний – ты его видел.

-Кстати, почему именно Рене?

-Ренегат, отступник, предатель.

-Ты так себя видишь?- Сэм приподнялся, стараясь игнорировать влажность в брюках.

-Так наверняка видят меня в полиции и один человек в частности,- она пожала плечами, продолжая двигаться.- Я не жду чудес, Сэм. Эта работа – просто способ отвлечься, заработать денег, может быть научить женщин красоте, искусству, любви к своему телу. Я же знаю, что пройдут годы и этим будут заниматься проститутки в дешевых заведениях. Но это не бесполезный труд, это просто труд и довольно тяжелый – на мне фунт косметики, кошмарная обувь, я иногда возбуждаюсь, только ничем это не кончается.

-Переспи с каким-нибудь красавчиком,- предложил Сэм.

-Я пересплю лучше со своей правой рукой,- невозмутимо ответила она.- Сэм, эти мужчины не знают ни о том, как доставить женщине удовольствие, ни о том, что существует больше двух поз, ни о том, что оральные ласки – это не смертный грех. Это знаешь ты и это знал Алан. Спать с неучами – себе дороже.

-И как ты справляешься?

-Сэм…- она красноречиво взглянула на него.- Алан погиб, ты мой друг, но если ты не прекратишь, я тебя изнасилую. Кстати, сплю и вижу тебя блондином, привязанным к креслу, с кляпом во рту и в ошейнике,- мурлыкнула она, повалив его на кровать и снова седлая.- Красном.

-Я не большой любитель БДСМ-штучек, - заметил он, обняв ее бедра.- И я шатен.

-Ты в любом виде красавчик, Сэм. Прости, но Энни просто ду… впрочем, она девушка своего времени.

-О работе… значит, ты довольна своей работой?

-Это пока экзотика, дорогое удовольствие, новинка, расходящаяся как пирожки, но ты знаешь – распространение этого неизбежно, все станет грязно и дешево.

-А как нога? Как вообще здоровье?

-Нога нормально, если бы не эти чертовы каблуки, а здоровье… знаешь, я по-прежнему гоняю на байке по ночам, когда не работаю. Хант не упоминал о говнюках с переломами?

-Это ты?! У нас пачка заявлений от жертв грабежей по вечерам и человек десять в больнице с переломами пальцев!

-Сэм, я люблю этот город. Просто люблю и все. Вы занимаетесь крупными делами и законно, я – мелкими и незаконно.

-Ты в душе коп, Саманта.

-В душе я шлюха и ты это знаешь, а коп я на десятую часть и то недоучка.

-Ты ничего не замечаешь, когда гоняешь ночами?- он перешел на серьезный тон, насколько было возможно притом, что в брюках было мокро и уже холодновато.

Она перекатилась с него и села рядом, массируя свои ступни.

-Что-то не так?

-Давай, разомну,- он поднял ее ногу и переложил ее к себе на колено, начав массаж.- Дело в том… понимаешь, шеф не обрадуется, если узнает, что я сказал тебе, но раз ты могла бы помочь…

-Он в любом случае не обрадуется, но мне на него наплевать. Что, Сэм?

-За неделю три изнасилования. Девочки от семнадцати до двадцати, все темноволосые, все со следами удушения, живые, но напуганные до смерти. Это началось сразу, как только ты уволилась.

-Связываешь это со мной?

-Нет, не говори ерунды. Это криминал, Саманта, он есть всегда и в любое время. Дело в другом, девочки были изнасилованы вечером или ночью.

-Молоденькие дурочки должны по вечерам танцевать с друзьями или сидеть дома, и уж тем более не мотаться ночью по городу. Проститутки?

-Нет, довольно приличные девочки. Одна – продавщица цветов, одна из колледжа.

-А третья?

-Она не сказала, но на вид я бы сказал, что нечто такое, с чем я столкнулся в клубе Уоррена.

-Шлюшка?

-Повадки выдали.

-Изнасиловали проститутку? Сэм, это нонсенс, дай прикорм Куин – она состряпает заметку на раз-два.

-Я серьезно, Саманта. В городе орудует маньяк, девчонки ни черта не помнят, Хант взбешен…

-О, напомни мне то благословенное время, когда он был НЕ взбешен очередным делом.

-Саманта… Может, ты что-то видела?

-Во сне.

-Саманта, я серьезно!

-Да я тоже, Сэм. У меня был сон – я видела себя как жертву, меня насиловал какой-то тип, я была жутко напугана, не видела его лица, плакала, но не кричала от страха.

Именно так и описывали это жертвы,- задумался Сэм.- Что еще?

-Это было сразу после того, как мы выбрались из канализации. Мы тогда еще спали вместе, а потом у меня разболелось колено. Да!- вскрикнула она.- Я вспомнила – на мне было что-то красное. Кофточка или рубашка, не знаю.

Сэм замер, пальцы остановились на ступне девушки.

-На первой жертве была красная кофточка. Саманта, ты каким-то образом видела ее. Что еще ты видела?

-Эм-м… да ничего,- она пожала плечами.- Клянусь, это было только раз. Я все так же мало сплю. Знаешь, никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что теперь не могу пробраться в кабинет Ханта и подремать там. Дома по-прежнему сложно.

-Скучаешь?

-По работе? – она задумалась.- Наверное. Да, наверное. Не хватает адреналина, опасности, криков и рыка над ухом.

-А по нему?

Она опустила голову и вздохнула.

-Если я скажу, что нет, ты поймешь, что это вранье, так что я скажу – не знаю. Отчасти скучаю, но я приучаюсь быть одна как всегда. Кстати,- она встряхнулась и улыбнулась,- вечер кантри – я там буду петь. Уже выучила пять песен. Несложно, нетрудно и весело. Хочешь, выбью из Дина тебе приглашение? Билеты на вечеринку дорогие, а у тебя подруга работает там, а?

-Я не уверен,- смутился он.- Я не привык брать взайм.

-Это подарок, Сэм,- обиделась она.- Это не подкуп, это просто по-дружески. Если сказать, во сколько бы тебе обошелся твой сегодняшний оргазм, ты бы удивился.

-Я могу заплатить, если ты об этом,- он поднялся. Девушка скользнула к нему и обняла его за грудь, прижавшись.

-Сэм…

-Я не буду делать вид, что мне не понравилось, но также не буду делать вид, что я рад за то, чем ты занимаешься,- он развернулся в ее руках.- И я не хочу подарков даже от подруги.

-Принципы честного копа?- прищурилась она.

-Вроде того. Извини, если вышло резковато.

-Это не навсегда, Сэм. Эта работа – это не на постоянно.

-Вернись в отдел, Саманта,- он обнял ее за плечи.- Тебе же там нравилось.

-Нравилось, Сэм, это верно, но я уже не могу вернуться.

-Из-за гордости?

-Не только, хотя и из-за нее в том числе. Сэм, у вас наверняка стало тише и все вошло в свою колею. Я же там только под ногами путаюсь.

-Ты делала свою работу…

-Я ее могу делать где угодно и вне полиции. Сэм, ты знаешь, что я там не смогу выдержать. И хватит об этом.

-Как скажешь,- он отпустил девушку.- Может… может, сходим куда-нибудь?

-Можно. Переоденься и пошли заглянем к Нельсону, если не против.

-Я подумал о кафе.

-Хорошо, тогда сперва в кафе, а потом к нему.

Сэм улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.

-...все-таки смогла!

-Но зачем?

-Не знаю, просто захотелось. Сэм, это важно? Это драйв, это скорость, это же здорово – дорога до самого горизонта, скорость, ветер, небо и ты. Только ты, больше никого. Ты не поймешь, это чистая свобода, это как полет души.

Сэм вздохнул, слушая подругу. Они отлично поужинали в кафе, а теперь шли навестить Нельсона. Саманта рассказывала про ночные поездки, про азарт, про скорость, а он лишь молчал. У нее было вроде бы все, и вроде бы она даже была счастлива, хотя Сэм понимал, что это суррогат, что она лишь заменяет то, чего лишилась. Он не стал говорить о том, что в каждом ее слове, каждом жесте сквозит неприкрытое желание снова работать на чистом адреналине, жажда действий, а не танцев, но он не мог с ней так. Она была взрослой девочкой, она всегда шла своей дорогой.

-…а потом можно одеться в спортивное и бежать, пока не заболят легкие,- снова говорила она.- Просто бежать вперед, ни от кого, ни к кому – просто вперед. Знаешь, мне этого не хватает – у меня есть растяжки тела, повороты, наклоны, но нет бега, прыжков, драк. То есть драки есть, но их мало.

-Можем побегать как-нибудь вместе, если хочешь,- предложил он.

-У меня график, Сэм. Удобный, мой и только мой, но когда я заканчиваю работу, ты уже спишь, а когда начинаешь работу ты, я еще сплю. Кстати, ты видишь звезды?

Он взглянул на нее.

-Нет. Я редко смотрю на небо.

-Я вижу постоянно.

-В Манчестере?

-Это не совсем то, что ты можешь себе представить. Это… это непостижимо, настолько красиво, что дух захватывает. Знаешь, прозвучит совершенно по-идиотски, но я мечтаю прокатиться по звездной дороге верхом на байке. Вперед, прочь от душного мира, прочь от всей этой суеты, от людей, от проблем.

-Сбежать?

-Да. Сбежать. Раз и навсегда сбежать так далеко, чтобы никто не смог достать и докричаться.

-Это то, чего ты действительно хочешь?

Она взглянула на небо – низкое, беззвездное.

-Отчасти. Не могу сбежать полностью, Сэм. Не потому, что не хочу – потому, что это неправильно. И… и есть еще одна причина. Нет, две причины. Два человека – одному я обещала быть рядом, второй – тот рубеж, который нужно перейти.

Сэм не стал высказывать догадок.

-Мы пришли,- она толкнула дверь паба.- Привет, мой друг Нельсон!- задорно крикнула она бармену.

-Рад видеть, звезда! – широко улыбнулся мужчина.- Ты редкий гость, но я всегда рад видеть тебя. Что изволишь?

-Изволю выпить за все грешные души в мире,- сказала она, уловив несколько недоуменный взгляд на лице бармена и официанток.

-Что-то крепкого или полегче?- только спросил Нельсон.

-Удиви меня,- она уперлась в стойку, наморщив нос.- Ты как никто знаешь мою душу и мои вкусы.

-Ты сегодня в ударе,- заметил он, подавая ей бокал красного вина.- Решила грешить?

-Где еще это возможно с тем, чтобы замолить все грехи в этом дивном месте?- она пригубила вино.- М-м-м… нектар и амброзия! Нет мне покоя ночью и днем, грешнице отказано в раю, - произнесла она, поднимая бокал и глядя через густой красный цвет вина на светильники.- Мне рады будут в аду, но там слишком многолюдно. Я не заслужила света, я заслужила покой,- вспомнила она строчку из какого-то романа.

-Покой нам только снится,- Сэм махнул рукой бармену, делая заказ.- Как всегда.

-Сию минуту, мой храбрец!- ответил Нельсон.

-Значит, грешнице?- раздался голос из соседнего зала. Хант вышел и облокотился о дверной косяк.

-Для святой у меня слишком грязные руки, мой нимб погнут, а крылья обрезаны,- ответила Саманта.- Мне не идет белый цвет. Мне вообще не идет белое,- сказала она, отвернувшись.

-По-моему, ты неплохо бы смотрелась в белом платье,- спокойно заметил он, подойдя к стойке.

-Не смешно, - она залпом выпила вино и попросила бармена знаком повторить.- Мой цвет черный и похороните меня в кожаных брюках и любимой куртке,- добавила она едва слышно.

-Невеселые мысли,- вздохнул Хант.- Как устроилась?

-Ты о чем?- она подняла голову.

-О работе. Что-то нашла?

-Да. Я желанна, я женственна, я сексуальна – все то, что я старательно подавляла, работая с тобой. Доволен?

-Мне все равно,- Хант щелкнул пальцами, требуя добавку.- Может, пойдем за стол?- предложил он.

Сэм пожал плечами, Саманта кивнула.

-Нельсон, принеси лучше бутылку белого,- попросила она.

-Уже выполняю, леди,- отозвался он.

-О, ради этого сюда точно стоит приходить,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Где еще меня назовут леди?

-Твои поклонники называют тебя иначе?- Хант сел за стул и закурил, глядя на девушку.- Кстати, куда устроилась?

-Удивлена, что ты еще не узнал,- она пожала плечами.- Думала, что ты нашпионил в первый же вечер.

-Ты сказала мне отвалить и я не лез,- он скопировал ее жест.

-Сэм, выпьешь со мной? – предложила она другу.

-Прости, мешать вино с виски не стоит,- отказал он.

-Правильно, ты мужик, Сэм, пей со мной,- согласился Хант, наливая из бутылки в стакан мужчины.

-У меня странное впечатление, что как только вы встречаетесь, я становлюсь лишней,- заметила она, отпивая из бокала вино.

-Глупое впечатление,- Хант взглянул на нее.- Кстати, слышала последние новости? Клуб Хаббла предлагает новое развлечение для мужиков – проститутки теперь дергаются на коленях. Стоит дорого, но, по-моему, проще, если бы они занялись своим привычным делом.

Саманта стиснула зубы.

-Это называется приватный танец, Джин,- поправил Сэм.

-Это шлюхи, Сэм,- поправил Хант.- Если они продают себя каждому ублюдку, какая разница, как назвать шлюху?

-Действительно,- вдруг улыбнулась Саманта.- Джин прав, Сэм.

-Что?- Сэм скривился.

-Я же говорил!- Хант стукнул кулаком по столу.- Даже цыпа согласна со мной.

-Ты прав. Покажи мне хоть одного, кто не продается и не покупается? Лично я знаю одну очень дорогую шлюху,- Саманта с наслаждением пригубила вино.

-Познакомишь?- Хант сверкнул глазами.

Сэм нахмурился, не понимая, о чем речь.

-Запросто. Девочки танцуют и продают себя ради денег, чтобы выжить, чтобы оплатить квартиру, купить еду, а эта принципиальная шлюха дорогая, она любит дорогие игрушки, пустить пыль в глаза,- девушка откинулась к стене, ни на кого не глядя.

-Наверняка шикарная, а?- Хант не уловил иронии, а Сэм напрягся.

-Чрезвычайно,- согласилась Саманта.- Самая крутая шлюха Манчестера.

-Черт, я ее знаю?- Хант наклонился к девушке.

-Зависит от того, знаешь ли ты себя, - спокойно ответила она, взглянув на него.

Хант стиснул зубы.

-Осторожнее, девочка!- предупредил он.

-Не терпишь правды о себе, Джин? – она даже ухом не повела.- Ты был куплен, ты брал деньги за то, что делал или не делал – как нравилось клиенту. Ты был очень дорогой шлюхой, так что не цепляйся к молоденьким конкуренткам - девочки всего лишь честно зарабатывают деньги очень тяжелым трудом.

Хант пристально изучал ее, сжимая в ладони стакан и стиснув зубы.

-Саманта, не надо,- попросил Сэм.

-Почему?- спокойно ответила она.- Он относится к женщинам, как к проституткам, хотя они работают честно, а он получал деньги плюс к жалованью. Кто бiо/iльшая шлюха, Сэм? У одной это основной заработок, а вторая на эти деньги купила красивую машинку и гоняет по городу, сверкая задницей и значком копа. Снова дашь мне пощечину, инспектор Хант?- она уловила его напряжение.

-Я не горжусь тем, что было,- наконец сказал он, справившись с эмоциями.- Но если женщина продает себя – это проституция.

-Я тоже пробовала это,- она отпила из бокала.- Я тоже не горжусь этим, но мне нужны были деньги и биение жизни.

-Ты другое,- возразил он.

-Чем? Разве я не женщина? Если я спортсмен, это не значит, что я не могу чувствовать, любить, мечтать, быть красивой, женственной, ранимой. Теперь вокруг меня мужчины, много мужчин, я желанна и я это принимаю как должное.

-Ты вышла на панель? Отлично. Скажи, где работаешь.

-Джин, Саманта… это зашло уже слишком далеко,- попытался встрять Сэм.- Как только вы встречаетесь, сразу начинается грызня.

-Я его гладила по шерстке, Сэм,- вздохнула Саманта.- Не люблю наездов на женский пол, особенно без причины. Если девочки танцуют и получают за это деньги, значит, довольны минимум две стороны. Джин, ты давно не был с женщиной? Зайди в тот клуб, попробуй. Честное слово, я бы на это взглянула – одна шлюха с другой,- она фыркнула.

-Ты бесишься, потому что не смогла затащить меня в постель? – чуть громче сказал Хант.

-Не льсти себе,- засмеялась она.

Немногочисленные посетители паба замерли. Даже Нельсон с любопытством высунулся из-за барной стойки.

-Мне стоит щелкнуть пальцами, и около меня цыпочки будут виться как бабочки,- заявил Хант.

-Щелкай,- она снова привалилась к стене.

-Ради удовлетворения твоего эго? Ну уж нет,- он с шумом втянул виски.

Посетители начали собираться и выходить, прощаясь с барменом.

-Не ради меня,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Ради себя. Ты любишь красивые вещи, красивых цыпочек, так щелкни пальцами – будет тебе то и другое.

-Одна уже крутилась вокруг меня,- Хант так же прислонился к стене.

-Слушайте, прекратите!- попросил Сэм.

-Брось, Сэм, это весело – сидеть и смотреть, как эта индюшка пытается пушить перья,- широко улыбнулась Саманта.

-Еще веселее только сидеть и смотреть как ты пытаешься врать самой себе и делаешь вид, что тебе нравится твоя работа, какой бы она ни была,- сказал Хант.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

-Чувствую, это уже я лишний. Саманта, я подожду за барной стойкой.

-Можешь идти домой, Сэм, я посижу еще чуть-чуть, полюбуюсь на конкурентку.

Сэм закатил глаза, встал и подошел к бару.

-Так и не простила меня?- вдруг спросил Хант.

-Я уже говорила – мы квиты,- она приподняла бровь.- Тебе это настолько важно?

-Совершенно все равно,- он дернул щекой.

-Лжец,- она отвернулась, глядя на друга около барной стойки, беседующего с Нельсоном.

Хант проследил ее взгляд.

-У тебя с ним что-то есть?

-Тебя это должно касаться?

-Сэм мой офицер, меня касается все, что касается его.

-Он мой друг, хотя это не твое дело. Ты что, не выносишь конкуренции или просто боишься, что я его отдалю от тебя?

-Джин Хант ничего не боится!

-Кроме меня…

-Саманта, ты точно дойдешь домой?- крикнул Сэм.

-Да, все нормально,- отозвалась она с улыбкой.- Спокойной ночи!

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта! Шеф…- Сэм кивнул Ханту и вышел.

Нельсон начал поднимать столы на стойку и протирать пол, стараясь не смотреть в угол, где сидели двое.

-С чего ты решила, что я тебя боюсь, девочка?- Хант смотрел как Нельсон гасит огни и моет пол.

-Ты оттолкнул меня не потому, что боялся за себя,- сказала Саманта без улыбки.- Ты боялся меня. Это было слишком быстро и неожиданно. Ты никогда с таким не сталкивался - с напором, с женщиной, которая сама берет бразды правления в свои руки. Ой, не надо мне опять этого взгляда!- она поморщилась.- Не ты один знаток душ человеческих. Я не умею многое, но со временем я понимаю все, что нужно. Я тебя просто напугала как мальчишку. Все нормально. Извини.

-Женщина не должна так себя вести,- произнес он, глядя на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-Ты удивишься, когда доживешь до адского времени, когда женщины придут к власти, когда они будут феминистками, когда… не важно. Семидесятые – хорошее время. Лица девушек нежны, на них нет фунта косметики, они естественны. Дальше будет хуже.

-И откуда ты это знаешь? Изучала это в Гайде?

Она не ответила.

-Так ты не сказала, где работаешь?- снова спросил он.

-В клубе Хаббла.

-Я был там на той неделе. Как раз заходил узнать, что там нового. Эти девочки в кружевах… стриптизки…

-Стриптизерши…

-Да, они говорили с Хабблом про какие-то правила – нельзя их трогать, а они могут. Чушь какая-то!- он отпил виски.

-Это искусство. Это красиво. Это сексуально. И это заводит мужчин – недоступность, когда тебя дразнит извивающаяся на тебе красотка.

-Ну да, скажи еще, что ты так тоже можешь.

Саманта фыркнула.

-Ты сбежишь быстрее, чем я начну.

-Нельсон!- позвал мужчина.- У тебя есть музыка?

-Есть, мистер Хант, только в пабе уже никого нет, зачем музыка?

-В пабе есть я и мисс Тайлер-Джонс.

Нельсон зашел за стойку и включил магнитофон.

-Целая кассета,- сказал он.- Потом будете выходить, закройте паб, хорошо?

Хант кивнул.

-Спасибо. Ну так что, Саманта?

-Не надо, Джин,- отказалась она.- Сэм прав, это заходит уже слишком далеко.

Она поднялась.

-Испугалась? Как всегда сбежишь? – он так же встал и поймал ее за руку.

-Уже поздно, а у меня завтра трудный день.

-У меня в общем-то тоже не отпуск,- сказал он.- Не хочешь показывать – не надо. Можем просто потанцевать.

-Я не умею,- она не смотрела на мужчину.

-Ты чувствуешь ритм, просто двигайся в нем,- он обнял ее за талию сзади.

-Грязные танцы, Джин?

-Не понял?

-Нет, ничего.

Она развернулась, положила руку на плечо мужчины, не глядя ему в глаза, а вторую руку вложила в его ладонь.

С минуту пара просто неторопливо покачивалась в ритме музыки. Девушка была слишком напряжена, чтобы расслабиться как на работе. Это было совершенно не то ощущение, и это был не клиент.

-Теперь ты меня боишься?- шепнул он.

Она не ответила, пошевелив пальцами на его плече и коснувшись его шеи и волос.

Он взглянул на нее, но она по-прежнему не смотрела на него, глубоко уйдя в себя.

Она отпустила его руку – он напрягся, ожидая, что она сбежит, но она лишь обошла его со спины, пробежав пальцами по его позвоночнику.

-Сними пиджак,- попросила она тихо.

Он не стал язвить, молча подчинившись, кинув пиджак на ближайший стол. Саманта так же сняла пальто, оставшись только в блузке и свитере.

Она обошла его спереди, коротко взглянула ему в глаза.

-Не прикасайся ко мне руками,- снова шепнула она в его губы.

-Что за?..- начал он, но она покачала головой, коснувшись его щеки.

-Не говори ничего.

Она провела руками по его груди, медленно опустилась перед ним на одно колено, отставив назад выпрямленную ногу, обхватив его длинные ноги, потом поднялась, развернулась, потерлась о его пах ягодицами, обняв его берда, наклонилась, сползла вниз, поднялась, обошла его со спины, волнообразными движениями огладила его спину.

-Сядь на стул,- шепнула она ему в ухо. Он молча опустился на стул. Она высоко подняла ногу, обводя ее через его голову и опустив ее ему на плечо, удерживая вес на второй ноге и опираясь на соседний стул. - I am the harm that you inflict

I am your brilliance and frustration

I'm the nuclear bombs if they're to hit

I am your immaturity and your indignance

I am your misfits and your praises

I am your doubt and your conviction

I am your charity and your rape

I am your grasping and expectation

I see you averting your glances

I see you cheering on the war

I see you ignoring your children,- тихо произнесла она. Не песня, самая главная строчка всегда будет отсутствовать, но смысл он поймет.

Он смотрел на нее с недоверием, примесью страха и бешеного желания.

Она опустилась на его колени, подвинулась ближе, еще ближе – он едва слышно охнул, вцепился в свои бедра пальцами. Ее губы прошлись по его шее - он толкнул бедрами вверх, закусив губу.

- I am your joy and your regret

I am your fury and your elation

I am your yearning and your sweat

I am your faithless and your religion

I see you altering history

I see you abusing the land

I see you and your selective amnesia,- шепнула она ему в ухо.

Она отодвинулась, упала на колени, развела его колени в стороны, поднялась по ним, поглаживая его грудь, снова села на него верхом.

Она чувствовала его возбуждение.

-Чувствуешь, Джин?- она чуть двинулась вперед, ведя его дальше.- Нравится?

-Да-а…- выдохнул он.

- I am your tragedy and your fortune

I am your crisis and delight

I am your profits and your prophets

I am your art I am your bytes

I am your death and your decisions

I am your passion and your plights

I am your sickness and convalescence

I am your weapons and your light

I see you holding your grudges

I see you gunning them down

I see you silencing your sisters

I see you lie to your country

I see you forcing them out

I see you blaming each other, -закончила она, резко отстранившись, сходя с его колен – он непонимающе взглянул на нее.

-Что?- он даже не знал, как реагировать.- Что ты делаешь?

-Теперь ты чувствуешь то, что было со мной, когда ты унизил меня, оттолкнув,- ответила она спокойно.- Больно, верно? – она подняла свое пальто и взглянула на него.- Спокойной ночи, Джин.

Она отвернулась и прошла к выходу, больше не глядя на него.

Он проводил ее ошеломленным взглядом, сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

Женщина всегда может жестоко отомстить, даже не имея оружия. Ее тело – оружие. Вот только действительно ли месть приносит облегчение? Это была даже не месть, уже не обида, не желание сделать больно. Это была усталость оттого, что постоянно приходится ходить рядом, но не настолько близко, как хочется.

Она могла бы довести его, выпить его стоны, прикоснуться к его губам своими снова – он был полностью готов, но… опять быть первой, опять вести без шанса быть ведомой. Это надоедало, это выматывало. Она просто дала ему понять, что чувствовала сама, хотя ему было гораздо больнее, чем ей, но его боль физиологическая, а ее – душевная. Тем не менее, самолюбие она задела куда болезненнее.

Он ее возненавидит.

Ну и пусть. Пошло все к черту…

Ее тянуло вернуться, завершить начатое, просто по-человечески обнять его, хотя бы просто обернуться, кинуть взгляд на паб, но она не оглянулась.

Уходя – уходи.

Она ушла.


	39. Chapter 39

Ночь выдалась довольно тяжелой – мучили кошмары. Сэм вскочил так рано, что было неясно что делать – снова ложиться спать, когда сил не было, или вставать. Он вытащил бренное тело из кровати, потер лицо, прошел в ванную, принял душ и стал думать, что делать. Наконец, так и не придумав ничего лучшего, он натянул спортивные штаны, кроссовки, свитер и спортивную куртку и вышел из квартиры.

Побегать, чтобы привести голову и мысли в порядок. Все равно спать уже не удастся.

-Привет!- около подъезда разминалась Саманта, обернувшаяся на шум.

-Привет. Что не спишь?

-Решила погонять тело, прежде чем идти на работу. Приду к обеду, проверю девочек – Дин сегодня обещал двух новеньких.

-Кстати, почему не заходишь за деньгами? У тебя лежит недельное жалованье в управлении.

Он размял мышцы, сделал повороты, наклоны, чтобы подготовить тело к бегу и разогнать кровь.

-Думаю, зайти сегодня, только боюсь, что твой шеф меня прижмет в угол и мирно задушит.

-Чем вчера все кончилось?

-Ничем. Буквально, не кончилось, если ты понимаешь о чем я.

-То есть? Вообще-то не понимаю.

-Мы танцевали, потом танцевала я…

-Ты… у него… Саманта!

-Я доступно дала ему понять кто он, если тогда оттолкнул меня.

-Ты так и не забудешь?

-Сэм, это гордость, а он сделал мне больно. В общем, я сделала больно ему.

-Довольна?

-Нет. Мне было его жалко, но я ему отомстила.

-Тебе было его жаль? Ты заболела?

-Я нет, а вот у него точно все болело, если сам не разобрался. Ты разогрелся? Побежали!

Она легко понеслась по сонной улице. Сэм на миг закрыл глаза, покачал головой, но собрался и побежал следом.

Они остановились на стадионе. Саманта сразу начала силовые упражнения, странным образом чередуя их с движениями танца, Сэм снова начал боксировать, стараясь работать не только руками, но и ногами.

Вернулись они домой только через два часа, мокрые от пота, раскрасневшиеся и довольные.

-С тобой хорошо и легко,- сказала Саманта.- Зайдешь на завтрак? Потом вместе могли бы пойти в управление.

-Приму душ и оденусь,- кивнул он, заходя к себе.

-Ты точно не скучаешь по прежней работе?- Сэм первым не выдержал молчания за столом.

Саманта сидела с таким задумчивым видом, что казалось, все проблемы мира всего лишь шелуха, по сравнению с ее замыслами.

-Что? Да. То есть нет! Сэм!

-Ты сказала то, что думала – тебе не хватает работы, настоящей работы в полиции.

-Я в клубе тоже не отдыхаю. Я работаю, чтобы отдыхали другие. Кстати, Дин сегодня привезет костюмы для вечера кантри. Обещал сделать из меня девушку-ковбоя. Шляпа, юбка, жилетка... что-то еще… Еще бы лассо, быка, кобуру на бедро и кольт в руку.

-Ты слишком любишь оружие, Саманта. Это не подходит к образу стриптизерши. Это от копа.

-Сэм, я люблю байки – это вообще ни к чему не подходит. А оружие – холодное ли, огнестрельное ли, я использую только во имя закона и наведения порядка. Мое любимое оружие – палки или шест.

-Это тоже от копа. Копы носят дубинки.

-Сэм! Прекрати немедленно! Это шантаж!

Она рассердилась по-настоящему.

-Хорошо, прости,- он примирительно поднял руки.- Купишь очередные кожаные брюки?

-Нет, юбку.

-Юбку?!

-Юбку. Не знаешь, что такое юбка? Я девушка, я ношу юбки… иногда.

-Клуб пошел тебе на пользу,- выдохнул Сэм.

-Ты удивишься, узнав, что я еще ношу. Впрочем, что я не ношу – ты уже видел. Мой костюм Евы несколько попорчен, но я его закрашиваю перед применением.

Сэм порозовел, вспомнив вчерашний вечер.

-Я одеваюсь как женщина, Сэм, если мне нужно выглядеть как женщина. И иногда я езжу на автобусе до клуба.

-Почему?

-Потому что я иногда слишком занята, чтобы заправить своего красавца, а на воде он не ездит.

Она подошла к шкафу и достала оттуда костюм – красная блузка из шелка с длинными рукавами, узкая юбка до колен со шлицей сзади и короткий приталенный пиджак – весь костюм черного цвета. Недолго думая, девушка скинула банный халат, в котором сидела, и начала натягивать колготки.

-Кстати, черных деловых женских костюмов нет нигде,- сообщила она,- а носить пестрое разноцветье я не буду даже под дулом пистолета. Главное, Сэм, женщина обязана выглядеть не просто стильно, а стильно и чертовски дорого, а что может быть стильнее, дороже и элегантнее черного делового костюма?

-Саманта, это семидесятые, деловой одежды для женщин здесь почти не было.

-Ты говорил про продавщиц косметики, про свою тетю. Кроме того, я видела одну такую красотку – стильный красный костюм, я чуть было не среагировала как бык.

-Ты… ты би?

-Нет, Сэм, от обилия красноты. Дамочки просто не знают, что слишком много одного цвета – не есть хорошо. Его нужно чем-то разбавлять, а то не долго свихнуться, впрочем, я не могу диктовать моду. Я вне ее.

Она натянула сапоги и повернулась.

-Что скажешь?

-Ты вполне могла бы работать в Сити в каком-нибудь фешенебельном офисе.

-Секретаршей?

-Скорее менеджером. Или даже директором. Кстати, я видел в клубе менеджера – он был одет тоже в черный костюм и красный галстук.

-Я сказала Дину, что это не будет привлекать особого внимания, но даст сразу понять, к кому если что обращаться. По-моему, это стильно.

-Мрачновато.

-Сэм, люди там работают. Считай, что я законодатель введения дресс-кода на рабочем месте. Не могу смотреть на пестрые рубашки и вязаные жилеты. Нет, ты не в счет, тебе рубашки удивительным образом идут, хотя больше пошли бы классические модели и деловой костюм в нагрузку.

-Я работаю с Хантом, это он носит костюмы и носится по городу, вышибая двери. Я слишком люблю вещи, чтобы портить их, хотя дома я был старшим детективом и носил пиджаки и галстуки.

-Я видела тебя в смокинге – ты был просто роскошен.

-Спасибо. Честное слово, я носил бы нормальные костюмы вместо джинсов.

-Ты вписываешься идеально – если я привыкла к виду Криса и Рея, принять такого милого парня как ты даже в таких рубашках мне было не сложно. Хотя едва попав сюда я вообще не обратила на них внимания.

-Ты назвала меня очень некрасивыми словами и тебе не понравились мои брюки.

-Зато очень понравилась твоя задница в них. Пошли, а то опоздаешь. Кстати, может, действительно подумаешь о деловом костюме? Черном, а?

Сэм молча закатил глаза.

-А куда дела старое пальто? – поинтересовался Сэм, оглядывая похорошевшую подругу.

-Оно идеально подходило к брюкам, но не к деловому костюму. Сэм, у меня есть вкус, просто с беготней по канализациям было мягко говоря не до него. Теперь мне по работе требуется утонченность, которую я легко меняю на непринужденность вне ее, когда гоняю на байке. Не мешать одно с другим – вот девиз,- она поправила меховой воротник пальто.- Ради имиджа я даже сменила сапоги, приучая свои ноги к каблукам.

-Чей, кстати, девиз?

-Мой. Пусть люди делают и носят что угодно, но если мне это не нравится, будь это трижды модно, но я это не надену. Скажи, что мне было лучше в полиции и клуб меня ничему не научил и не изменил?

-Нет, ты всегда выглядишь отлично, просто… иногда чуть перебарщиваешь с эпатажем.

-Я не перебарщиваю, я привлекаю внимание. Я люблю внимание, Сэм.

-Ты занималась сексом в лифтах или на крышах?

-Если это приглашение, то нет, если просто вопрос, то тоже нет. Сэм, ты мне друг…

-Ты мне тоже, что тебе совершенно не мешало вчера обойтись со мной не по-дружески.

-Я оттачивала мастерство! Думаешь, легко найти нормального понимающего мужчину в этом дурдоме? Ты – мой козырь, ты как лакмусовая бумага – если бы я не справилась…

-Ты?! Да брось!

-Я могла бы. Кроме того, я тебе доверяю.

Они дошли до здания полиции.

-В офис поднимешься?- спросил он.- Привет, Филлис! Снова дежуришь?

-Доброе утро, сэр,- зевнула Доббс.- Саманта?- удивилась она.

-Филлис,- улыбнулась девушка.

-Бо… боже мой! Ты выглядишь так… просто необычно!

-Женственно?

-Потрясающе! Просто потрясающе! Куда ты устроилась, где нужно одеваться вот ТАК?

-Э… в одно очень хорошее место,- чуть смутилась она.- Я за окончательным расчетом.

-Конечно. Надо сообщить Энни, что ты пришла,- Филлис подняла трубку телефона.

Сэм и Саманта прошли к лифту.

-Я управлюсь и загляну, хорошо?- она вышла на втором этаже и улыбнулась другу.

Сэм кивнул, думая о том, что одно лишь появление похорошевшей и ставшей невероятно стильной девушки точно вызовет в офисе фурор. Хотя один вредный начальник не преминет отколоть какую-нибудь скабрезность и все испортить.

Офис гудел как рой злобных пчел.

-Шеф сказал, что нам привезли партию оружия,- сообщил довольный Рей, едва не потирая руки.

-И где оно?- спросил Сэм.

-Отвезли в тир на пристрелку. Руки чешутся попробовать,- Рей сглотнул.

-Босс, сбор назначен на десять, если ничего не случится,- сказал Крис.- Вот отчет как Вы вчера просили,- он протянул папку.

-Результаты вскрытия есть?- Сэм сразу уткнулся в документы.

-Пока нет, заболела бабушка.

-Чья?- не понял Сэм.

-Патологоанатома, босс,- Крис отошел за свой стол.

-Дурдом и разгильдяйство,- зашипел Сэм.- Крис, какая бабушка?! Почему не троюродная сестра со стороны его мамы?

-Потому, что у его мамы нет сестер,- Хант вышел из кабинета, помешивая ложкой чай.- Крис, свяжись с моргом и насядь на них. Пусть делают поживее!

-Хорошо, шеф,- Крис поднял трубку.

-Сэм, зайди ко мне,- кивнул Тайлеру Хант.

-По делу ничего нет,- сразу начал Сэм.- Мы пересмотрели все данные за последние два года – ничего. Я вчера отослал Энни в архив почти на целый день. Мы перекопали даже глубже, но…

-Хорошо. Поймаем ублюдка позже,- Хант отпил чай и нахмурился.- Думаешь, пора объявлять комендантский час в районе?

-Не знаю, шеф,- Сэм покусал губу.

Хант отошел за стол и сел.

-Шеф, я поговорил с Самантой…- начал Сэм.

-Меньше всего меня сейчас интересуют твои разговоры с Самантой, Тайлер,- перебил Хант.- И если я узнаю, что ты передаешь ей сведения, я сыграю на твоих ребрах как на ксилофоне.

-Шеф, она бесценна как осведомитель!- попробовал убедить его Сэм.

-Нет, Тайлер, потому, черт подери, что она больше не коп!

-С каких пор тебе стало важно, кто дает информацию?

-С недавних, когда один из моих офицеров швырнул свой жетон в грязь.

-Она передала его тебе лично в руки.

-Сэм, - Хант выразительно взглянул на детектива.

-Знаешь, это просто ребячество – ты решаешь мстить ей?

-Причем тут месть?! – взревел Хант.- Причем? Я долго терпел ее капризы, ее постоянное нытье… дай хоть теперь вздохнуть свободно! В самом деле, Сэм, мы копы, она – нет. Она ясно дала понять, что ей наплевать на честь мундира.

-Да у нее его никогда не было!- не выдержал Сэм.

-Люди, господи боже, да о чем вы вообще оба думаете?- окончательно вскипел Хант, едва не запустив в Сэма кружкой.- Как можно стать детективом, если у тебя не было мундира? Как можно говорить, что ты никогда не работал на улицах? У вас в Гайде нет патрульной службы? Как вы там вообще работаете с такими мозгами? То одна говорит, что никогда не была копом, хотя разбирается в уголовных делах чуть хуже Карлинга, то второй заявляет мне с периодичностью раз в день, что в Гайде все было лучше, чище и правильнее. Сколько времени я угрохал, обучая вас двоих, и чем вы мне платите?

-Шеф, уймись, это дело твое и Саманты, а я как привязан к этому месту.

-Она сама пришла сюда, Сэм,- Хант с грохотом опустил кружку на стол и ткнул пальцем в дверь.- Сама, я ее не звал. Здесь не проходной двор - приходи и уходи когда хочешь. Здесь полиция, здесь грязь, пот и кровь, трупы и изнасилования. Это уголовный отдел, Сэм.

-Она и не жаловалась,- Сэм пожал плечами.

-Включи мозги, Дороти! Я не говорю о том, что она жаловалась, я говорю о том, чего лишился отдел. Ты хоть и зануда, маленький педик, нытик, но ты работал намного лучше в паре с ней, пока она не задрала нос и не решила сбежать. А она – девчонка, истеричная дура, бунтарка, мужик в юбке – она была, черт дери, цыпой со стальными яйцами и не боялась грязи, слишком рискуя своей шкурой.

-Тогда скажи ей то, что сказал мне. Почему вы оба никак не разберетесь друг с другом и почему всегда пытаетесь делать все через меня? Она здесь, вот и поговори с ней,- он развернулся и взялся за ручку двери.

-Погоди, Сэм,- попросил Хант.- Она здесь? За каким чертом?

-За деньгами,- Сэм горестно вздохнул и вышел. Иногда шеф мог быть упрямым и нетерпеливым как ребенок.

-Доброе утро, леди и джентльмены,- поприветствовала высокая красивая молодая женщина с ног до головы в черном от сапожек на элегантном каблуке до пальто с меховой опушкой.

-Джонс?- не поверил себе Рей.- Джонс, это ты? Господи, ты выглядишь как-то… не так.

-Сочту за комплимент, сержант,- улыбнулась Саманта.

-Саманта, ты выглядишь… просто сногсшибательно,- заметила Энни, подходя и обнимая подругу.

-Босс… то есть мэм… - Крис подал руку, потому как не знал, что еще сделать, растерявшись при виде преобразившейся бывшей коллеги.

-Привет, мой герой!- Саманта обняла его и прижала к груди.- Я тебя обожаю, мой спаситель,- шепнула она ему на ухо, чем вызвала у него бурный румянец.

-Эй, я вроде тоже не бездельничал!- расставил руки Рей. Саманта подмигнула ему, но обнимать не стала.- Скелтон, везучий говнюк!- зашипел обиженный сержант.

-Я ненадолго,- сказала Саманта.- Получила окончательный расчет и решила на минутку заглянуть в отдел.

-Здесь вроде бы не подиум,- Хант появился из кабинета как чертик из табакерки, оперевшись плечом о косяк.

-Не переживайте за офицеров, инспектор, ничего плохого я никому не сделаю,- улыбнулась Саманта.

-С чего бы мне вдруг переживать?- пожал плечами он.- Не заглянешь так же ко мне в кабинет?- он кивнул вглубь своих владений.

Девушка чуть приподняла бровь, но возражать не стала, пройдя мимо присвистнувшего Рея и заинтересованно-мрачноватого Ханта в кабинет.

Хант закрыл жалюзи и повернулся к ней.

-Оценил твою вчерашнюю месть,- сказал он.

-Знала, что ты все поймешь правильно,- она подвинула бумаги на столе и присела на столешницу.

-Ты как-то очень неравнодушна к моим бубенчикам, Джонс,- Хант подошел к ней ближе.- То сжимаешь их в тисках, то лупишь по ним, то гладишь, но так, что мне больно.

-Если это все, для чего ты меня пригласил, то у меня еще есть работа и мне пора,- прервала она.

-Сэм сказал, что ты не бросила ночные гонки по городу,- он обошел стол и сел в кресло. Саманта развернулась к нему, по-прежнему сидя на столе.

-И?

-Делаешь работу копа, не будучи им?

-Ты недоволен, что количество криминала на улицах уменьшается или просто ревнуешь?

-Я коп, цыпа, ты – нет,- он ткнул пальцем в ее сапог.

-Меня это никогда не напрягало. Ослабь брюки, Джин, так недолго получить инфаркт.

-Джонс, ты гражданская, я на службе. Секи мысль.

-Арестуешь за то, что я помогаю? Ты не оригинален. И ты не умеешь достойно мстить женщине. Теперь все?- она холодно взглянула на него.

-Не играй с огнем, детка,- предупредил он.

-Джин, не поверишь, до какой степени мне безразличны твои угрозы,- с отчаянной скукой сказала она.- Как ты уже сказал – это ты коп, тебе слава, власть, поклонницы у дверей, Джеки Куин в объятиях, деньги за хорошую работу и вкусную косточку. Я же простая девушка, я делаю это не ради оваций, а ради порядка в городе, который мне нравится.

-А причем тут Джеки?- прищурился он.

-К слову пришлось. Кстати, спасибо за наведение порядка в клубе,- сказала она.

-Ты о чем?- он откинулся в кресле, сцепив пальцы в замок.

-Пару дней мужчины никак не могла понять новые правила, а потом как отрезало – все присмирели, стали послушны как агнцы.

-Не понял, а я причем?

-Брось, Джин, без тебя ни одна шумиха не обходится – я как-то это уже поняла.

-Так значит, ты крутишься на коленях потных ублюдков?- он скроил на лице независимый вид.

-Это хобби, Джин. Моя основная работа, за которую я получаю деньги намного интереснее.

-Что, скучнее или веселее?

-Она другая. Хотя мне теперь не приходится спасать город от бомб, не нужно метать ножи и ломать хребты, не скажу, что я несчастна.

-Ты счастлива?

Она не ответила.

-Кстати, нам привезли партию нового оружия, - как будто случайно упомянул он. Девушка навострила уши. – Револьверы уходят в прошлое, им на смену приходят кольты.

-Тяжеловато будет с кольтом,- заметила она.- У меня был Вальтер – удобный, миниатюрный, а если к нему приделать глушитель – вообще пальчики оближешь.

-Хочешь заценить?- предложил он.

-Мне нужно на работу,- она заколебалась.

-Я отвезу. Заодно побеседую с твоим начальником. Брось, ты же этого хочешь.

Саманта уловила маячившую тень за дверью.

-Не соблазняй меня,- улыбнулась она.

-Когда еще выпадет такой шанс подержать в руке крепкий ствол?- Хант уловил ее кивок в сторону двери.

-Ты знаешь, как уговорить девушку,- улыбнулась она, спрыгнув со стола и бесшумно подходя к двери, распахнув ее и чуть не доведя несчастного покрасневшего Криса до инфаркта, широко улыбнулась.- Что-то хотел, ковбой?

-Скелтон, какого черта ты греешь уши?- рявкнул Хант.

-Простите, шеф,- пролепетал молодой мужчина.- Я дозвонился до морга, передал Ваши слова.

-Кристофер, ты чрезвычайно усердный коп,- почти по-отечески вздохнул Хант.- А теперь беги на свое место и поиграй с папками – приведи в порядок отчеты, поработай с текущими делами и позвони той дамочке… черт… как же ее?

-Миссис Белтер? – подсказал Крис.

-Да. Передай, что я сегодня заеду. Все, Крис, проваливай!- Хант замахал на него руками.- Ну так что?- он встал и подошел к Саманте.- Соблазнишься? Я приглашаю.

-Ты как большой ребенок, Джин, иногда тебе невозможно отказать,- улыбнулась она.- Хорошо, но потом я еду на работу.

-Как скажешь,- мужчина выпорхнул из кабинета.- Парни, бросаем все и идем проверять наши стволы!

-Господи, звучит так, как будто это приглашение к андрологу,- вздохнул Сэм.

Саманта прыснула.

-Оружие Джеймса Бонда, Индианы Джонса и Саманты Тайлер-Джонс,- заявила она, оценивая изящный Walther PPK.- Вальтер – моя слабость,- она прицелилась в мишень.

-Оружие техасских рейнджеров, Бонни и Клайда, шерифов и просто великолепных ублюдков,- Хант поднял Colt М1911, пробуя его вес в ладони.

-Явно не карманное оружие,- поморщилась Саманта, глядя на кольт.

-Эта малышка для мужиков!- возразил мужчина, едва ли не с презрением разглядывая вальтер в руке девушки.

Рей, Крис забавлялись как дети с кольтами, Сэм поднял сразу обе модели, попробовал тяжесть, выбрал вальтер.

-Девчонка,- скривился Хант.- Оценим?- предложил он команде.

Копы и Саманта надели наушники.

Хант стрелял первым – две пули ушли в голову, одна в пустоту. Рей выбил одно из трех в плечо, Крис – ни одного, Сэм попал трижды – в голову и дважды в живот, Саманта выбила два в голову и третий промазала.

-Отдача как родная,- девушка сняла наушники.- Дай твой,- попросила она кольт Ханта.

-Почему именно мой? – удивился он.

-Не люблю не пристреленное оружие. Не дашь?

Хант молча протянул ей пушку и надел наушники.

Саманта взглянула на него, надела наушники, подняла руку, призывая сосредоточиться и…

Сэм коснулся ее плеча – «Наклони!». Она качнула головой и повернула кисть, держа пистолет плашмя. Три из трех.

Она сдернула наушники и сунула кольт Ханту.

-Слишком большая отдача,- она поморщилась и потерла плечо.

-Ты его наклонила,- заметил тот.- Зачем?

-Привычка к такого рода оружию. Вальтер для меня легче.

-Вы просто стрелок, босс… мэм…- заметил Крис.

-Я специалист по холодному, а не огнестрельному, но я люблю вальтеры,- кивнула Саманта.- Ладно, мои вам поздравления, господа. Джин, мне пора на работу, а ты обещал отвезти,- она вышла из тира.

-Сэм, поехали, навестим мистера Хаббла,- Хант положил кольт на стол.- Рей, не увлекайся и проверь всю партию,- распорядился он перед тем, как выйти.

-Отличное сочетание – красивая женщина и красивое оружие,- заметил Сэм, держась за ручку.

-Женщина может предать, оружие никогда не предаст,- сказал Хант.

-Оружие дает осечку как и мужчина,- кивнула Саманта.- Хотя в любом случае лично я выбрала бы оружие.

-Я тоже,- ответил Хант.

-Вы не романтики,- огорчился Сэм.

-Почему же?- не согласилась Саманта.- Джин любит вестерны, я люблю пение. Что тебе не нравится?

Сэм не ответил.

-Приехали, девочки,- Хант припарковал Кортину около клуба и тут же вышел. Сэм открыл дверь перед Самантой и помог ей выйти – узкая юбка сковывала движения.

-Джек, господа со мной,- кивнула девушка охраннику.

Хант заворчал, не успев даже достать жетон копа.

-Доброе утро, девочки!- поприветствовала она девушек на танцплощадке, разминающихся и разучивающих новые движения.

Хант одобрительно загудел, прищелкнув языком. Сэм не стал отрицать, что так же заинтересовался зрелищем.

-Привет, Саманта!- ответили танцовщицы.

-Где Кэрол?- на ходу поинтересовался Саманта.

-С Тиффани в туалете, утешает ее,- ответила молоденькая девчонка лет двадцати, белокурая и тонкая как ивовая ветка.

-Хорошо, я разберусь,- кивнула Саманта, поднимаясь на второй этаж.- Инспектор, имейте совесть!- остановила она Ханта, готового пинком открыть дверь.- Дин, не занят? – она постучала и открыла дверь.

-Нет, заходи,- пригласил Хаббл.

-К тебе инспектор Хант и детектив Тайлер,- сказала она, впуская мужчин внутрь.

-Рад встрече, господа,- сосредоточенно кивнул мужчина.- Чем обязан?

-Проверка готовности, сэр,- сообщил Хант, проходя вглубь комнаты и следуя жесту хозяина клуба присаживаясь в кресло.

-Относительно чего проверка готовности, инспектор?- спросила Саманта, садясь рядом с Хабблом.

-Мистер Хаббл, мы можем поговорить наедине?- Хант бросил на девушку пронзительный взгляд.

-Боюсь, что не можете, инспектор,- качнул головой Хаббл.- Мисс Тайлер-Джонс мой координатор, она отвечает за безопасность.

-Менеджер по охране?- удивился Сэм.

-Не совсем, детектив,- Саманта с момента прихода чувствовала себя на высоте – только по-деловому, никакого панибратства.- Я координирую поток людей. Считайте, что это я ввела фейс-контроль. Это выгодно отличает клуб от других подобных заведений. Так же я рассматриваю кандидатуры на вакансии и лично провожу проверку готовности охраны и танцовщиц.

-Охраны?- приподнял бровь Хант.

Хаббл достал из стола бутылку коньяка и налил три бокала, протянув два мужчинам.

-Несмотря на то, что охранники – люди мистера Хаббла, я раз в три дня устраиваю личную проверку их готовности к чрезвычайным ситуациям.

-Безопасность,- понял Сэм. Саманта кивнула.

-Именно. Ничего лишнего, но люди обязаны знать как себя вести в критической ситуации и что делать.

-Превосходно,- Хант вытянул губы в трубочку, сделав глоток.- А теперь, если позволите, я бы хотел поговорить с мистером Хабблом с глазу на глаз,- он выразительно взглянул на мужчину.

-Конечно,- коротко кивнул тот.- Саманта, если не возражаешь? – обернулся он к девушке.

-Конечно,- она без лишних слов встала и прошла к двери. За ней вышел и Сэм.

-Координатор?- переспросил он.- А как же стриптиз?

-Развлечение для души и кошелька,- поморщилась она.- Основная работа именно как координатора. Мне платят за эту работу, хотя если мне хочется, я могу повертеть задницей лично в свое удовольствие, отстегнув Дину двадцать процентов. Он знает расценки, а я его не обманываю. У нас исключительное доверие.

-Ты ему настолько доверяешь?

-Шутишь? Ни на йоту, тем не менее, он великолепный руководитель, очень требовательный, но чуткий. А еще он никогда ни на кого не орет и не оскорбляет, и я ни разу не видела, чтобы он хотя бы повысил на кого-нибудь голос.

-А что насчет того, что тогда было у тебя дома?

-Сэм, ты был напряжен, ты молодой мужчина, тебе было нужно и… просто ты хотел, я всего лишь помогла.

-По-дружески?

-Не совсем, скорее просто как отстраненная стриптизерша. Это была не я, а стриптизерша, только и всего.

-Это издевательство, Саманта. Ты представляешь, через что я прошел снова?

-Хочешь сказать, что тебе не понравилось? Ты вроде бы не возражал.

-По-твоему я должен был оттолкнуть тебя? Сэмми, это нечестно.

-А если я скажу, что ты очень красив, когда кончаешь?- она с вызовом взглянула на мужчину. Тот смутился.- Нет, я серьезно, Сэм. Кроме того, я почти уверена, что ты даже наедине с собой не расслабляешься. Нельзя постоянно быть одному.

Он почему-то вздрогнул.

-Так же говорила девчонка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, когда Уоррен послал одну из своих девочек переспать со мной ради фото.

-Я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать, я просто помогла тебе на короткий миг расслабиться. Хотя да, я не подумала о том, что мы все-таки друзья, что так с друзьями поступать нельзя.

-Мне понравилось, но я не хотел бы повторять это с тобой, прости,- он взял ее за руку.

-Понимаю,- не обиделась она.- Хотя мне тебя очень не хватает, я люблю тебя, Сэм, и даже сильнее, чем ты можешь вообразить, но лучше ты будешь мне другом, чем любовником. Я как черная вдова, мне патологически не везет в любви и отношениях. Не могу и не хочу потерять еще и тебя.

Он обнял ее за плечи.

-Я тоже не хочу тебя терять. И я тоже люблю тебя не только как друга.

-Кстати, что с Лизой?- спросила она, переведя опасную тему на более нейтральную.- Ее салон красоты закрыт, а следы теряются в никуда.

-Она исчезла. Хант ничего не говорил, но она просто пропала. Как сквозь землю провалилась.

-Он сравнивал ее с Аланом, но Алан был его другом, а Лиза вроде как… что он темнит? Алан – друг, перешедший на темную сторону, наркоман, коп, гей. Хант терпеть не может геев, ненавидит предателей и не терпит наркоманов, тем не менее когда он говорит о нем, он как будто мрачнеет. А теперь Лиза – странная подруга и осведомитель, которая за каким-то чертом пыталась убить меня и вас обоих. И как всегда ни одной зацепки.

-Алан погиб,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Лиза скорее всего сбежала из города.

-Она сказала, что рано или поздно снова встретится с Хантом,- глубокомысленно заметила она.- Думаешь, это совпадение или Хант действительно знает куда больше, чем говорит даже тебе?

-Наверняка. Хочешь попробовать расколоть его?

-Не уверена, хотя я имею полное право потребовать отчета – я все-таки оказалась в роли жертвы…

-…но он ничего не скажет.

-Именно, так что я только потеряю время и нервы.

-Слушай… насчет твоих снов… дела у нас неважно, нет описания маньяка, девочки не видели его лица. По странному стечению обстоятельств, все изнасилования были совершены поздним вечером и со спины. Он закрывал им рот рукой и…

-Если ты о его предпочтениях, то скажу, что он в себе неуверен.

-Энни как психолог говорит то же самое. Но ты же видела первую жертву, может быть, есть что-то еще? Шепот, шорох, или одежда? Хоть что-нибудь?

-Ничего. Я видела только смазанный силуэт и не со спины, что само по себе странно. Я смотрела глазами девочки, но она по твоим словам его видеть не могла. Нет, Сэм, это было единственное видение, но все так же без лица.

-Саманта, я уже понимаю, что все, что мы видим или ощущаем, имеет отношение к дому. Это наши воспоминания, мысли, эмоции.

-Сэм, прости, но это не Солярис, это просто мир – немного подозрительный, странный, но довольно просто устроенный. И я совершенно точно никогда не подвергалась изнасилованию.

-Может быть кто-то из твоих родных? Саманта, я встретился со своим отцом, который хотел меня убить…

-Мне жаль, Сэм,- она отвернулась.- Мне жаль, но я ничем не могу помочь. Я хочу, мне жаль этих девочек, но Хант оторвет тебе голову, а меня арестует, если мы будем вести это дело вдвоем. Я уволилась, у меня есть новая работа, мне нравится быть координатором. Ты вводишь ноу-хау в полиции, я – здесь. Может быть, я даже начну учить девочек самообороне – не знаю, но давай каждый займется своим делом. Ты точно знаешь, что ты коп, тебе это нравится, мне это нравится, но я коп-недоучка, у меня совершенно нет соображения как надо работать и я постоянно делаю все по-своему. Здесь же мой маленький мирок, где даже Дин советуется со мной. Что плохого?

-Но ты не забросила ночные вылазки по городу, ты делаешь работу копа… Саманта, Хант в чем-то прав, ты коп, а не вертихвостка.

-И ты туда же? Сэм, я подрабатываю пением и танцами, основная моя работа заключается в том, что я контролирую людской поток. Подобные заведения как грибы после дождя – их много, они насквозь прогнили, я хочу попробовать научить этих людей быть честными.

-Саманта, твои девочки – проститутки. Ты питаешь себя надеждами.

-Я внедрила стриптиз без секса, хотя я знаю, что дальше владельцы борделей будут предлагать девчонок как куски мяса. Пусть хотя бы начало будет хорошим. Может быть, именно с меня начнется повальное увлечение домохозяек и бизнес-леди уроками пластики у шеста? Это красиво, это эротично, это любовь к себе и своему телу, это уверенность в себе. Я не могу привнести в этот мир что-то новое без риска все испортить, но я стараюсь. Правда, Сэм, я чертовски стараюсь. И дресс-код на рабочем месте, и пластика, и присмотр за приват-комнатами – потом будут видеокамеры, грязь, пока все чисто.

-Это не те дела, которыми ты должна заниматься. Ты как демон-искуситель.

-У каждого своя роль, Сэм. Хант присматривает за новичками из Гайда, учит, бьет, бегает, спасает, помогает, а я просто наблюдаю и отсеиваю тех, кто не должен быть здесь.

-В мире?

-В клубе, Сэм! Я не ангел-хранитель, если ты не заметил. Я демон-искуситель и великая грешница. Здесь мне самое место.

-Грешницы и демоны не защищают женщин от воров.

-Не начинай, Сэм.

-Ты коп. Даже твоя мать хотела видеть тебя копом – ты же сама говорила.

-Это было ее прихотью, блажью, она была свято уверена в кристальной честности женщин-полицейских. Этого хотела она, всегда она, не я. Сэм, это сказки – мы оба знаем, что честности в полиции нет. Есть коррупция, ложь, покрывательство, подтасовка фактов. Я тому яркий пример – меня повязали за смерть Джона, толкнули за решетку, хотя я была жертвой. Я рано поняла, что честности в мире нет и никогда не было. Позже я пристрелила пятерых копов, меня таскали по допросам как паршивую сучку, но какого черта бы они доказали? Мне совали под нос фото жен и детишек – думаешь, мне было до них дело? Если их мужья и отцы были мразями, они заслужили то, что получили. Око за око, Сэм, а я – только сама за себя.

-Я не хотел ворошить прошлое, Саманта, но честные копы есть. Я старался в своем отделе вести дела прозрачно, по закону, здесь мне приходится видеть альтер-эго в виде Ханта, который сам по себе закон и порядок, который сам устанавливает правила и их же нарушает.

-Он изменится, если ты тому поспособствуешь.

-Не думаю.

-Не думай, просто я знаю. Он тоже учится.

-Хант? Я тебя умоляю!

-Он активно практикует записывающее устройство и ведение протокола допросов, он меняется под твоим давлением. Он как пластилин – лепи, что хо…

-Он не пластилин, он кремень.

-Пусть так, но кремень высекает искры не только для поджогов, но и для того, чтобы развести костер и просто согреться. Он коп старой закалки, но уверяю тебя, он изменится, когда придет время.

-Тоже видения?

-И это тоже, хотя больше интуиция. Вы идеальная пара и вы учитесь друг у друга тому, что необходимо. Ты – напору, он – мягкости и соблюдению духу и букве закона.

За спинами раздались голоса. Хант вышел из кабинета.

-Детектив, мы уходим,- сообщил он.- Мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- он кивнул девушке.

Сэм пожал плечами, попрощался с Хабблом и подругой и выбежал следом за шефом.

-Куда мы так несемся?- спросил он, садясь в машину.

-На работу, Сэм,- коротко бросил тот.- Мы торопимся на работу и у нас куча дел.

Кортина взвизгнула шинами и рванула прочь от клуба.

-Дин?- Саманта обернулась к Хабблу.

-Это рация, Саманта,- сказал Хаббл, отворачиваясь.

-Что передали?- она похолодела.

-Сообщение об изнасиловании,- он скрылся в кабинете.

Саманта нахмурилась, стиснула зубы. Она горела желанием сорваться с места, рвануть за Хантом, присоединиться снова к команде, найти и выбить маньяку зубы, яйца, мозги, но… она была координатором клуба, а не полицейским. Она сама сделала свой выбор.

-Ты видела новые костюмы для вечера кантри?- Хаббл вышел из кабинета и подал ей бокал белого вина.- Еще не примеряла? Я уверен, что тебе понравится.

Она не глядя приняла бокал, махом его осушила – совсем не так, как должна была бы пить леди, а так, как пила раньше, еще работая с Хантом, сунула пустой бокал мужчине в руку и прошла в его кабинет.

Тем не менее ее мысли блуждали не в клубе на вечеринке, а в уголовном отделе.

-Я так не могу, я как будто разрываюсь на куски, - делилась она потом с другом.- Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится координировать, мне нравится управлять, это как будто ощущение реальной власти в руках, но меня тянет обратно в прокуренный отдел, к тебе, к Энни, к Ханту, Крису и Рею. Мне не хватает суеты или лени, грубых манер, окриков, всех этих издевок, подколок, пикировок, беготни, стрельбы, паба, запаха папок, кожи, сигарет, одеколона, единственного места, где я могла спать по-человечески и не видеть кошмара, и мне не хватает моего старого приятеля-призрака. Он больше не навещает меня.

-Призрака?- переспросил Сэм.

-Мертвого копа. Он симпатичный, только сильно мертвый,- она отпила из бокала вино.- Знаешь, я могла бы не стать копом, я могла бы стать танцовщицей…

-Стриптизершей?

-Нет, танцевать бальные танцы. Румба, танго, вальс… мама танцевала, подавала большие надежды – она сама мне рассказывала, но она встретила моего отца, родила меня, бросила танцы, а потом не могла даже смотреть кино с танцами. Она плакала всю ночь, когда показывали «Грязные танцы». Мне было восемь, когда я сказала, что хотела бы танцевать, а она взглянула на меня так, как будто я привидение, потом жестко отказала, а потом плакала неделю.

-Почему?

-Не знаю. Думаю, она винила меня в том, что она так и не стала чемпионкой Великобритании. Мне пришлось подчиниться, танцевать я так и не научилась, хотя пыталась, а потом было карате, которое изменило меня полностью, выжало из меня женственность, пластику, улыбки залу, мечты о паркете и пышном бальном платье, мечты о страсти в танце, заменив это хладнокровием, собранностью и жестокостью. Я и в полицию пошла только потому, что мать так хотела. Она говорила, что меньше всего она хотела бы видеть меня как ее мужа. Хотя чем больше она так говорила, тем больше я становилась на него похожа. Жестокая, холодная, мстительная бунтарка.

-Ты говорила, что он бросил тебя, когда ты была ребенком.

-Мне было два года, когда он однажды просто исчез. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему. Может быть мама его выгнала, может быть, он сам сбежал, но когда мне было четыре, я должна была уже спать, к маме пришла подруга, они говорили на кухне, а я стояла рядом с дверью и подслушивала.

-Ты была очень непослушной девочкой.

-Я была маленьким монстром. Мама рассказывала про первую встречу с отцом – это было в Ланкашире.

-Ланкастере.

-Нет, я ошиблась, именно в Ланкашире, графстве, а не городе. Мой отец родом из Ланкашира. Она еще говорила что-то, что не могла забыть его, она влюбилась как дура. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что она имела в виду.

-Ну… она увидела его, влюбилась…

-Нет, Сэм, она говорила так, как будто уже видела его еще до их первой встречи. Я поняла это чуть позже, когда она шепотом сказала, что если Саманта, то есть я, узнаю, я никогда не смогу ее простить и понять. Она что-то скрывала от меня.

-И ты так и не узнала?

-Нет, потом я заболела, долго лежала с температурой, этот разговор забылся… я вспомнила про него уже здесь, в этом мире. Подростком я сбежала из дома, а когда вернулась, мать сказала, что во мне заговорили гены моего отца. Тогда я не понимала значения этих слов, а теперь понимаю.

-Твой отец был настолько плохим?

-Он был жесток и он сломал нас обеих. Мама из-за него и из-за меня не попала на турнир по бальным танцам, за что винила себя всю жизнь, а меня он сломал намного позже, даже не поняв этого.

-Он тебя бил?

-Сэм, мне было два года, когда он ушел, я его больше никогда не видела. Мама редко говорила про него, но всегда делала это осторожно, как будто она его боялась. А потом всегда плакала, когда думала, что я сплю.

-Я узнал про своего отца правду в прошлом году…

-Я знаю. Я тоже узнала правду о своем в прошлом году, потому я вернулась сюда.

-Вернулась? Откуда?

-Из больницы.

Повисло молчание.

-Как продвигается расследование? Есть какие-то новые факты?- первой спросила она.

-Ничего, кроме того, что девочки живы, но не знают, кто сотворил с ними подобное.

-Что говорит Хант?

-Он в последнее время мало говорит. После первого же изнасилования он сказал, что ненавидит маньяков.

-Он так говорит про всех преступников.

-Нет, наркоманы, воры – одна категория, убийцы – другая, но насиловать и оставлять в живых, чтобы жертва мучилась всю жизнь – это изощренный садизм.

-Я того же мнение, Сэм. Но он не хочет моей помощи, а я могла бы сработать как приманка.

-Девочки слишком молоденькие. Не обижайся, но ты выглядишь постарше и слишком уверенной в себе.

-Я могу быть любой.

-Нет, Саманта. Наивность не сыграешь. Кроме того, ты слишком высокая.

-Жертвы низкорослые?

-Нет, обычные девушки, но ниже тебя. Средний рост, ничем не примечательная внешность, если не считать, что он явно тяготеет к темноволосым.

-Ни одной блондинки?

-Нет, шатенки. Вчера была шестнадцатилетняя Аманда Гилберт, снова невысокая, шатенка, симпатичная, но не более того.

-Он трус, раз всегда выбирает робких, средних и по внешности, и по росту.

-И нападает сзади… Но он не импотент.

-Найду – станет.

-Хант тебя арестует за самоуправство.

-Он меня обнимет и на свидание пригласит!

-Саманта, не надо. Я не смогу защитить тебя. Это дела полиции, а ты уволилась.

-Меня это когда-нибудь остановит? Сэм, это девочки, я тоже была подростком, я тоже жила в этом городе. Черт, это мой город, Сэм! Мой! Если кто-то насилует и разрушает психику девочек даже в это милое время, я его поймаю и устрою суд Линча.

-Саманта, нет! И это я говорю как представитель власти! Нет, ты не будешь вмешиваться в ход расследования! И нет, ты не станешь рисковать.

-Ты пойдешь против меня?

-Если придется, я готов прекратить общение на темы расследования, а иначе ты не сможешь достать информацию.

-Не нужно крайностей, друг мой,- она покусала губу.- Нет, значит, нет. Исключительно ради твоего благополучия и спокойствия.

-Хорошо. Спасибо.

-Придешь на вечер кантри?

-Не знаю, если честно, мне не до вечеринок.

-Ладно, как скажешь.

Она стояла на импровизированной сцене в окружении музыкантов и напарника – исполнителя кантри песен. Вельветовая коричневая юбка с бахромой по подолу, клетчатая рубашка, широкий ремень и кобура на бедрах, платок на шее, вельветовая коричневая жилетка, коричневые сапожки-ботфорты и роскошная ковбойская шляпа. Она не особенно любила этот стиль, но в нем было удобно. Еще бы быка или жеребца, лассо, и настоящий пистолет – и можно начинать охоту.

Зал веселился как мог – гости прибывали, сплошь разодетые в пух и прах как ковбои, девушки щеголяли длинными в пол или совсем крошечными юбками, различной глубиной декольте на рубашках, кто-то одевался как индеец, воткнув в волосы цветок или перо. Ковбои увивались за красотками, лихо выстукивая каблуками сапог несложный ритм мелодий.

Пришел и отдел А в полном составе – грозный шериф Хант, лихой стрелок Тайлер, красотка-скво Картрайт, бравый ковбой Карлинг и предводитель команчей Скелтон.

Команда лихо отплясывала на танцплощадке под заводную мелодию и песни двух певцов, но вот шериф извинился перед своей партнершей – какой-то блондинистой кудрявой сельской девушкой с соседнего ранчо и поднялся по лестнице наверх.

Певица проводила его взглядом, но тут ее партнер – заводной ковбой-певец обнял ее за талию, закрутив в ритме музыки по сцене.

Она всегда и везде работала честно – на сцене, в постели, у шеста и на поле боя, но именно сейчас она жестоко завидовала той счастливице, к которой пошел совершенно роскошный шериф города.


	40. Chapter 40

Больно? Наверное. Хотя нет, больно – рвать зуб без нормальной анестезии, больно глотать при ангине, больно разбить коленку, падая с качелей, но когда рвут душу – это не больно, это ад со всеми его чертовыми кругами.

Хант ушел наверх, следовательно, наверняка к одной из красоток-стриптизерш, следовательно…

Саманта отработала вечер, следя за лестницей второго этажа, но Хант так и не спустился вниз. Когда клуб уже закрыли, девушка уже переоделась, попрощалась со всеми работниками и охраной, выйдя на улицу, она увидела припаркованную за углом Кортину. Тогда стало еще больнее. Просто кусок железа, железная коробка на колесах – девушка презирала удобства машин, предпочитая вызов байков, но не Кортину. Не его Кортину.

Ревность? Она говорила другу, что больше не ревновала, но это была ложь. Хотя и бессмысленная. Хант прав – щелкни такой как он пальцами, и заполучит любую красотку города или даже страны, но Саманта не причисляла себя к любой. Она привыкла брать то, что нравилось сама.

Она провела рукой по крыше машины – странный жест, как будто машина могла что-то рассказать о своем владельце – и вздохнула, потом развернулась и пошла вниз по улице домой.

Все равно коп – он и в этом странном мире коп, как бы он ни выглядел и что бы ни делал.

Пройдя переулок, она услышала знакомый визг колодок. Машина остановилась прямо перед ней, лихо перекрыв ей путь.

-Садись,- приказал Хант, высунувшись в окно.

-Не хочу обременять,- качнула головой девушка.

-Я не спрашивал, я сказал - садись!- повысил голос мужчина.

-Джин, научись уже быть вежливым,- она обошла машину, но тут же была схвачена рукой мужчины.- А вот это большая ошибка,- предупредила она.

-Саманта, просто сядь в машину,- странным тоном сказал мужчина. От необычных интонаций в его голосе, всегда таком самоуверенном и напористом, девушка даже растерялась.

-Ладно, хорошо. Ты какой-то… странный.

Он коротко взглянул на нее и сел в машину.

Она снова обошла машину и опустилась на сидение пассажира, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности.

Кортина тут же рванула по улице.

-Может быть ты мне объяснишь?..- начала Саманта.

-В более уютной обстановке,- перебил он.

-Это что – похищение с целью затащить меня на свидание?- пошутила она, чувствуя его нервозность.

-Не сейчас, милая,- ответил он серьезно.

Машина припарковалась около небольшого кафе.

-Пошли,- он открыл дверь кафе, пропуская девушку вперед.

Сделав заказ, мужчина и женщина пару мгновений молча смотрели друг на друга.

-У меня довольно слабые способности телепата,- пошутила она.

-Мне не нравится Хаббл,- быстро сказал он.

-Ну, блин, началось!- осклабилась она.- Не понравились стриптизерши или выпивка в баре?

-Девочки – что надо, выпивка – что надо, даже клуб что надо, если не брать в учет то, с какой целью он используется.

-Да что опять не так? Ты же говорил, что Хаббл – мировой мужик!

-Не допускаешь мысли, что Джин Джини может иногда ошибаться? – напряженно спросил он.

-Джин, вот прямо сейчас ты меня пугаешь,- так же серьезно произнесла она.- Что с Дином?

-Если коротко – он хорек.

-Может быть «крот»?

-Саманта, мне плевать, кто он из фауны, факт в том, что он мне не нравится.

-Погоди, я имею в виду человека, который работает на кого-то, собирая информацию для него, будучи внедренным в стан врага.

-Работа под прикрытием?

-Можно и так сказать, только это серьезнее. Что стряслось?

-Уходи оттуда,- он скрестил руки на груди.

-Ну да, я так и думала,- она скопировала его жест.- Стоит только мне найти нормальное место, где меня все будет устраивать, как полиция мгновенно начнет докапываться.

-Я не докапываюсь,- он взглянул на нее серьезным взглядом.- Просто предупреждаю.

-Джин, когда уже ты поймешь, что в мире есть не только полиция, есть еще масса интересных вещей – танцы, пение, байки, свобода от занудства одного приставучего копа?

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты вертела там задницей. Хаббл – не тот, кому можно доверять.

-С чего бы это вдруг? Он не Уоррен, он нормальный мужчина, хороший руководитель, он ни разу даже голоса не повысил и он никогда никого не оскорбил. Джин, если это очередная попытка вернуть меня в отдел…

-Ваш заказ,- официантка поставила перед мужчиной тарелку с картошкой и ростбифом и кружку пива, а перед девушкой яичницу с беконом и кофе.

Пара ее даже не заметила.

-Я не пытаюсь вернуть тебя, если ты об этом,- сказал Хант.- И я не доверяю Хабблу.

-Джин, я честно пытаюсь тебя понять, но у меня это пока не получилось,- устало выдохнула девушка, отрезав кусок яичницы и глотая его, почти не жуя.

-Я знал, куда ты ушла, я не мешал до поры до времени, поскольку ты сама просила не лезть, Хаббл сообщал мне любую информацию по первому же запросу, касающуюся тебя, но он ведет двойную игру,- мужчина отрезал кусок ростбифа и положил его в рот.

-Ты… что?- у нее выпала вилка.- Погоди, что ты сейчас сказал? – очень тихо повторила она.- Ты хочешь сказать, что шпионил за мной?

-Не шпионил, а вел наблюдение.

-Хант, дай мне повод не сделать в тебе восемь дополнительных дыр,- официантка принесла другую вилку, которую девушка сразу же подняла как оружие.

-Верю, что сможешь, - кивнул мужчина.- Верю, что этого не сделаешь.

-Какого черта ты за мной шпионил?!- шепотом завопила она.

-Детка, не бывает кристально чистых людей,- вздохнул он.- Не бывает клубов без наркоты и шлюх. Этот клуб, это место, где ты вертела задом – один большой цветник для правосудия.

-Что?! Да ты окончательно спятил!- возмутилась она.- Что ты несешь? Будь это так, ты бы давно махал арканом, восседая на скакуне.

-Это очень опасное место, детка, и пока ты там у меня буквально связаны руки,- он взглянул на нее.

-Ты знал с самого начала о том, куда я ушла? Ты следил за мной и наводил справки? С чего тогда я должна тебе доверять? – зашипела девушка.

-Потому, что я волновался за своего офицера!- мужчина швырнул вилку на стол.

-Я не твой офицер! – взъярилась девушка.- Ты кем себя возомнил? Сраным господом богом, а? Ангелом-хранителем копов? Творцом этого гребаного мира?

Он опустил голову.

-Там наркотики, детка, а ты и наркотики – довольно паршивое сочетание,- ответил он, не глядя на нее.

-Да какое твое сраное дело, что со мной сочетается, коп? Когда ты уже прекратишь совать свой нос в мою жизнь?

-Мое дело огромное, девочка!- почему-то резко ответил он, пронзая ее горящим взглядом.- И я не прекращу совать свой нос туда, куда сочту нужным его сунуть.

-Тогда послушай меня, Пиноккио,- она встала,- если не прекратишь лезть в мои дела, я сделаю тебе операцию по уменьшению носа любым подручным средством. Усек мысль?

-Я видел, до чего доводят наркотики, Саманта,- он не стал ее удерживать, вообще не сдвинулся с места.- Мой брат был наркоманом. Я потерял его.

Вся злость мгновенно слетела с лица девушки, она тяжело опустилась в кресло.

-Значит, это не шпионаж?- она взглянула на него – он отвел взгляд.- Это такая забота?

-Не хочу, чтобы в мире еще одним хорошим человеком стало меньше.

-Джин…- она закрыла глаза, потерла щеки ладонями, потом взглянула на него.- Джин, я клянусь, что я больше не употребляю. Это было в другом мире, в других обстоятельствах, когда я сломалась, но я здесь, у меня новые цели, новая жизнь. И в клубе нет наркотиков, клянусь!

-Есть, но не внизу,- туманно произнес он, отпивая пиво.

-Что? То есть?

-Она распространяются через приват-комнаты. Хаббл рассудительный ублюдок, он решил, что так продавать будет безопасно. Кто платит за танцы на коленях, тот может захотеть что-то большее.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? Если это наговор на моих девочек…

-Они никогда не были твоими, Саманта. Это иллюзия власти. Это проститутки и они распространяют наркотики.

-Я контролирую их работу! Я лично отбирала каждую из них!

-Ты отбирала лично, Хаббл дал тебе зеленый свет почти на все, учитывая то, кто ты…

-Кто я?

-Офицер полиции.

-Прекрати! Мы уже обсу…

-Не важно,- как-то еще более туманно махнул он рукой.- Он тебе платит, облизывает с ног до головы, потому что знает – малейшая провинность по отношению к тебе, и его голова слетит с его плеч.

-Что?! Джин, я, черт побери, пыталась тебя понять – забота, ответственность… ладно, я понимаю и соболезную, что с твоим братом все так вышло, но я… и Дин… ты сам говорил…

-Я ошибаюсь не в первый раз.

-Почему ты тогда просто не вломишься в клуб и не закроешь его ко всем чертям?

-Ты знаешь, кем приходится его владелец мэру города?

-Но он даже не поддерживает с ним связь!

-Детка, ты наивная дура, прости за скромное сравнение,- устало выдохнул Хант.- Когда я поднялся к нему в кабинет, он как раз мило ворковал с родственничком. Клуб контролирует мэр – дернись я, и всем станет плохо. Я не могу действовать, пока ты внутри. Собственно, я не могу действовать вообще, но если ты оттуда свалишь, будет не так страшно. Для тебя, опять же,- добавил он.

-Я тебе не верю,- она привалилась к спинке кресла.- Я не знаю, что ты задумал, и я не уверена, что я хочу это знать, только власть здесь ни при чем, Джин. Однажды ты уже дал мне понять, что ты главный – пусть. Я не играю во власть – ни здесь, ни там, нигде.

-Ты приходишь в клуб тогда, когда не твоя смена? – он ее не дослушал.- Ты когда-нибудь видела плачущих девчонок в клубе? У тебя возникало хоть малейшее подозрение в том, что это место воняет?

-Джин, клуб не канализация, - она покачала головой.- Да, у девочек бывают тяжелые дни, они иногда срываются, плачут в туалете, но мы девочки, это нормально,- она развела руками.

-Джонс, я привык к тому, что у тебя каждый день как при месячных, только дело не в этом. Они проститутки, Саманта. Ты думаешь, что ты что-то изменила, но ты ошибаешься. То есть не совсем - твои нововведения активно используются, только не так, как хочешь ты, а так, как хочет Хаббл.

-Он уважает меня!

-Он тебя боится!

-Чушь!

-Нет! Просто проверь.

-Слушай, мне надоели твои грязные намеки, мне надоела грязь, которой ты пытаешь поливать всех, с кем я схожусь. Сначала Алан, теперь Дин. Что дальше – Сэм?

-Сэм – педик, но он свой педик. Я ему доверяю.

-Сэм не педик! Прекрати оскорблять своих друзей, Хант!

-Ты когда-нибудь научишься отличать оскорбление от нормальных слов? Сэм – прекрасный коп, хоть и малость долбанутый… ладно, не смотри на меня так! Просто проверь сама.

-Я не буду проверять, Джин. Я не буду плясать под твою дудку, чтобы потешить твое больное самолюбие. Ты сам говорил, что Дин – отличный мужик, а теперь пытаешься очернить его в моих глазах. Не будь скотиной – Дин не связан с мэром, у него нет наркотиков в клубе, а девочки… ладно, я знаю, что они не девственницы, но они честно работают стриптизершами. Они не шлюхи!

-Ты наивная девочка из Гайда, Джонс,- горько вздохнул Хант.- Нельзя взять черного кота и выбелить его. Нельзя нанять проститутку из подобного же клуба и считать, что ты можешь сделать из нее девственницу.

-Зачем ты это делаешь, Джин?- Саманта взглянула в глаза мужчины.- Зачем ты постоянно пытаешься сломать мне жизнь, которую я с таким трудом пытаюсь выстроить? Что я тебе сделала, кроме того, что появилась здесь?

-Я несу ответственность.

-Не надо. Просто ослабь поводок и сними с меня ошейник. Я могу о себе позаботиться, я привыкла все делать самостоятельно.

-Клуб не закроется при любом раскладе. Это всегда будет порочное место, как нарыв на заднице.

-Джин, порок – это мое второе имя. Я не скрывала свое прошлое – я пробовала себя как шлюха, я травила себя наркотой. Пусть всего пару раз того и другого, но я попробовала это. Это что-то меняет? Это как-то изменило твое отношение ко мне как к человеку? Ну, кроме того, что ты врезал мне по лицу.

Он поморщился.

-Мне очень жаль, что я сорвался,- глухо произнес он.- Это непростительно для мужика. И нет, это ничего не изменило.

-Тогда зачем ты пытаешься изменить мою жизнь, как только я начинаю чувствовать себя свободной?

-Я пытаюсь не дать тебе упасть. Я по-прежнему протягиваю тебе руку, но ты упрямо не желаешь ее принять.

-Но что если я не упаду? Джин, что если ты снова ошибаешься? Ты же сам говорил, что ошибся в Хаббле, так что если ты ошибаешься снова?

-Проверь сама. Просто уходи оттуда. Не хочешь снова в полицию – хорошо, только уйди оттуда.

-Мне платят приличную зарплату, Джин, но не это меня держит. Меня вполне устраивало жалованье детектива в уголовном отделе. Там я могу что-то изменить, у меня получилось.

-Ты изменила только степень порока.

-Ладно, я поняла. Тебе доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной. Ладно, мне не привыкать к оскорблениям. Ладно, этот твой стиль – выбивание дверей ногами, выбивание зубов с целью получения признаний, постоянные совершенствования в остротах с коллегами – это нормально, но не делай подножки, Джин. Не надо пытаться унизить человека – это подло, мерзко, низко.

-Я же извинился!

-А я не об этом. Если ты думаешь, что я ушла только из-за размера твоего эго, то видала я и побольше. И не шлепок по щеке стал последней каплей, и не слишком близкая смерть в канализации…

-А что?

-Правда, хочешь знать?

-Если бы я не хотел, я бы точно не стал спрашивать.

-Ты.

-Прости?

-Причина – ты.

-Не понял?

-Я назвала причину, но я не буду давать подробную расшифровку,- Саманта допила кофе.

-Но речь идет обо мне! Я имею право знать…

-Не имеешь. Ты имеешь все, но только не это право.

-Во что ты играешь?- прищурился он на нее.

-В то же, во что играешь и ты, Джин. У тебя немало секретов, но я не спрашиваю о них, у меня немало секретов, но тебе лучше не знать всего. Ты уважаешь желание друга или коллеги на частную жизнь, просто попробуй уважать желание женщины – не друга, не коллеги, просто человека.

-Хорошо. Как скажешь. И все же проверь клуб сама.

-Джин…

-Ты хорошо спишь ночами? Ты будешь так же хорошо спать ночами, если узнаешь, что люди не все такие, какими кажутся?

-Я плохо сплю, думаю, ты это знаешь. И я так же думаю, что ты знаешь, что нормально спать я могла только у тебя в кабинете.

-На самом деле, это странно,- не стал отпираться Хант.- Тогда возвращайся на работу, будем вместе ловить ублюдков, а ночью можешь спать у меня в кабинете.

-И не мечтай. То есть я вообще не против ловли ублюдков, это держало меня в тонусе, но… я все-таки несколько изменилась, я ношу юбки, туфли, платья…

-И?

-Когда я работала с тобой, я носила брюки и гоняла на байке.

-Ты уже не ездишь?

-По ночам и все реже. Я как будто отрываюсь от корней. И мне этого не хватает.

-Что же тогда мешает снова стать собой? Выбивать мозги говнюкам, сидеть в засаде, устраивать допросы, трепать мне нервы, драться, сбегать, бунтовать…

-Ты не поймешь, Джин,- улыбнулась она.- Я все-таки женщина.

-Ну и? Раньше ты была мужчиной или я чего-то не улавливаю?

-Дело не в этом, дело… ладно, не важно.

Он бы все равно не понял, что будучи копом, нося брюки, ведя себя как мужчина, она оставалась женщиной и хотела быть женщиной со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Вот только он был сказочно уперт и совершенно непробиваем. И к женщинам он относился хуже, чем к своей любимой машине.

-Хорошо, я поговорю с Дином и девочками, если ты так настаиваешь,- сдалась она.

-Не говори – просто проверь сама,- поправил Хант.

-Я не буду действовать у него за спиной, Джин. У тебя есть прямые доказательства против него? Нет? Тогда позволь мне действовать по ситуации. Я не бью в спину – это не мой метод. Я дерусь честно.

-В этом твоя главная проблема, Саманта, и твой главный козырь. Ты не знаешь, когда нужно драться честно, а когда лучше вмазать по затылку.

-Я многое знаю, Джин, и боже тебя упаси однажды это испробовать.

-Добросить домой?- он встал, вытащил деньги и кинул их на стол.- Не надо, я сам пригласил тебя,- поморщился он при виде того, что она так же достала кошелек.

-Свидание, Джин?- лукаво улыбнулась она.

-Деловое, если угодно,- кивнул он, не глядя на нее. Он открыл перед ней дверь кафе, но даже не подумал открыть дверь машины.

Саманта вздохнула, села на сидение и пристегнулась.

Хант опустился на сидение водителя и тронул машину.

Кортина затормозила около дома.

-Почему ты сказал, что Хаббл меня боится? Я вроде бы не несу угрозу, если меня не разозлить или не угрожать близким мне людям.

-Тебя уже пробовали убрать – не вышло,- ответил Хант.- А теперь не будут даже пытаться.

-С чего бы вдруг?

Он искоса взглянул на нее.

-Потому что.

Она не стала уточнять, какого черта лично она имеет к этому отношения. Опять он темнит! Он всегда темнит, на то он и Хант. Если сам не захочет сказать – из него ничего не вытащить.

-Сколько времени?- спросила Саманта.

-Половина второго, а что? Завтра выходной?

-У меня да. Кстати, - она сделала безучастное лицо,- так ты оценил технику стриптиза?

-Не было времени, я проторчал у Хаббла кучу времени,- ответил он.

-Значит, ты даже не попробовал новинку?- она готова была ликовать, хотя на душе все равно было тошно.

-Ты мне ее отлично продемонстрировала в пабе,- он выразительно взглянул на нее.- Я был так впечатлен, что сводило скулы и яйца.

-Девушки могли бы завершить начатое,- она вскинула брови, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

-По-моему, лучше трахнуть проститутку, чем связываться с не пойми чем,- без обиняков ответил он.

-Но это просто секс, а танец – это другое,- возразила она.

-Джонс, я не пойму,- он прищурился на нее,- ты пытаешься свести меня с проститутками-танцовщицами или ты просто ревнуешь, что сама не смогла завершить свой танец?

Он уколол в больное, даже не поняв этого.

-Ну… как я уже говорила – я не причиню тебе зла, но я ничего не говорила о боли,- уклонилась она.- Спасибо за ужин и за то, что отвез меня – ноги болят от каблуков все так же и я не особенно хорошо себя чувствую в юбках и платьях, хотя это красиво и женственно.

-Пожалуйста, и ты в любом виде сногсшибательна. Я о том, что ты способна задрать ноги и сшибить любого говнюка с ног,- тут же все испортил Хант.

-Спокойной ночи, Джин.

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта.

Кортина рванула с места.

-Я ненавижу каблуки, юбки и платья!- с чувством выдохнула девушка, поднимаясь к себе. – Я люблю байк, брюки и сапоги.

Сон повторялся уже которую ночь подряд. Одно и то же – она бежит куда-то, ее хватают за талию, перед глазами мелькают рукава красного цвета – она отбивается от невидимого врага, она падает на землю, чужие руки задирают подол, нащупывают трусы, сдирают их. Потом боль, смутно знакомый шепот в ухо:

-Ты такая красивая!

Потом боль, потом ее переворачивают, она видит перед собой смазанное лицо, отмечает лишь какие-то мелкие детали – темные пряди волос, пронзительные темные глаза. Ей больно, но вместе с тем странно спокойно. Она как будто уже не боится, наоборот, она хочет этой боли.

Она просыпается вся мокрая от пота, с бьющимся до боли сердцем. Странно, что этот разбитый в прямом смысле слова орган может так быстро колотиться без риска остановиться от собственного яростного биения.

Клуб стал действительно каким-то странным. Девушки, что-то обсуждающие, при виде начальницы испуганно замолкают и тут же переводят разговор на другую тему, Дин смотрит в глаза все так же уверенно, но в глубине его глаз есть что-то такое, от чего Саманте не по себе. Это не надуманно, это не видения после слов Ханта, это происходит на самом деле, но Саманта предпочитает этого не замечать, уже осознавая, что он прав – клуб надежно скрывает свои тайны.

Через неделю утром в клубе разразилась буря.

Когда Саманта обрабатывала документы, сидя в кабинете Хаббла, раздался телефонный звонок.

-Клуб «Universe»,- она не глядя подняла трубку, зная, что по пустякам никто бы не позвонил.- Координатор Саманта Джонс.

-Саманта, это Сэм,- раздался серьезный голос.- У нас очень серьезное дело и тебе лучше приехать.

-Сэм, я не могу, у меня работа,- она кинула папку на стол и потерла переносицу – глаза уже начинали болеть от бумажной работы.

-У нас здесь Алиса Симм с родителями и братом, - сообщил Сэм.

-Что с ней?- мгновенно вскинулась Саманта.- Она в порядке? Впрочем, раз в полиции, значит не в порядке, но я уверена, что вы поможете.

-Она хочет говорить только с тобой, Саманта.

-Я не могу, объясни ей, что я уже не полицейский.

-Тебе все равно?- раздался приглушенный шепот в трубке.- Я думал, что тебе это важно.

-Мне важно, Сэм, но… - она прикусила губу.- Хорошо, я выезжаю.

Она положила трубку.

-Что-то не так?- Хаббл коротко взглянул на девушку из-за своего стола.

-Да, мне нужно отлучиться,- сказала она.- Возможно, что это надолго.

-В полицию?

-Да, но я бы не поехала, если бы не очень срочное дело.

-Можешь не объяснять,- Хаббл прервал ее жестом.- Вызову такси.

Она почти вбежала в здание полиции.

-Филлис, где Алиса Симм?

-Шеф и детектив Тайлер пытаются ее допросить, но она молчит,- сразу ввела в курс дела Доббс.- Как всегда в Бюро находок, беги туда.

Саманта не стала ждать лифта, побежав по ступенькам и не обратив внимания на свою узкую юбку и высокие каблуки.

Хант ждал ее около Бюро находок.

-Ты? Чем обязан?- спросил он.

-Там девочка… она хочет говорить со мной.

-А кто ты?- мужчина прищурился на нее.

-Мне некогда, Джин, впусти меня!

-Ты не можешь присутствовать. Ты не полицейский и тем более не адвокат.

Он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на нее.

-Что с ней? Просто скажи мне, что с ней.

-Изнасилование,- он отвел взгляд.

-Что?! Отойди, или я пройду сквозь тебя!

-И не мечтай. То, что она пожелала говорить с тобой – не закон для меня.

-Просто дай мне увидеть ее.

-Я коп, ты – нет. Что не ясно?

-Давно ли ты начал соблюдать закон?

-Недавно, мне это не нравится и правилами запрещено проводить допрос лицом, не относящимся к полиции.

-Бюрократ!

-Просто полицейский.

Она побарабанила костяшками по стене.

-Хорошо, я подожду, пока она выйдет.

-Она не выйдет – ее привела мать и я вытрясу из нее всю информацию.

-Не смей!- она схватила его за грудки.- Не смей давить на нее!

-Или что?- тот взирал на нее так же холодно.- Я не пущу тебя туда. Ты не коп. Точка.

-Хорошо,- она сдалась, отпустила его рубашку, на миг закрыла глаза.- Что мне нужно сделать? Сходить с тобой на свидание? Приготовить ужин при свечах? Переспать?

-Для начала вернуться в команду.

-Но я не могу! У меня есть работа! Я не могу бросить Дина! Это же шантаж!

-Это жизнь, девочка. Я не могу позволить гражданскому даже присутствовать при допросе.

Дверь открылась.

-Простите, но где?..- высунулась темноволосая женщина. При виде Саманты она посуровела.- Это Вы детектив Джонс?

-Саманта Джонс,- представилась та.- Только…

Женщина вышла и холодно взглянула на девушку.

-Только что?

-Я не могу проводить допрос, миссис Симм.

-Почему же?

Хант повернул голову, глядя на девушку.

-В самом деле, Джонс, почему?

Саманта облизнула ставшие сухими губы.

-Я не детектив.

-Я так и знала. Алиса всегда была странной,- скривила губы миссис Симм.- Женщина-детектив! Боже мой, какая нелепая шутка! Инспектор Хант, будьте добры, пригласите кого-нибудь посговорчивее.

Она снова скрылась за дверью.

-Если войдешь туда как коп, ты больше не вернешься к прежней работе,- предупредил Хант, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака жетон копа. – Это уже приказ.

Девушка взглянула на протянутый жетон, перевела взгляд на сосредоточенно лицо мужчины.

-Что это изменит? Я уволена.

-Я не подписал заявление,- он пожал плечами.- Считай, я его потерял, а ты все это время работала под прикрытием.

-Поговорим потом,- она яростно сверкнула на него глазами и схватила жетон.

Рванув на себя дверь, она вошла в Бюро находок, кивнула Сэму, взглянула на сидевшую напротив него девочку с родителями и братом и замерла. Алиса Симм была одета в красное платье. Красное!

-Саманта!- оживилась до сих пор безучастная Алиса.- То есть… простите, детектив Джонс,- потупилась она.

-Можем начинать,- кивнула девушка Сэму. Тот нажал на клавиши диктофона.- Алиса, расскажи, что произошло.

-Я шла домой с занятий,- немедленно отозвалась та.- Знаете, я занимаюсь бальными танцами. Я шла домой через парк, как вдруг на меня кто-то напал со спины,- она всхлипнула. Мать обняла ее за плечи.- Я его не видела, а потом… потом он… он меня…

Саманта сжала губы, сидящий рядом Сэм незаметно коснулся ее руки своей. Хант, стоявший у окна, прищурился.

-Не спеши,- мягко сказала Саманта.- Воды?

-Нет, не надо,- Алиса покачала головой.- Я не видела его лица, я… я… - она заплакала. Миссис Симм прижала ее к себе. Джон, брат Алисы, сжал кулаки, отец стиснул зубы.

-Ты сможешь описать что-нибудь? – спросил Хант.- Что угодно – голос, руки, ноги, ботинки?

-Нет, простите,- покачала головой девочка.

-Хорошо, тогда понадобится медэкспертиза, потом примем заявление,- предложил Сэм.

-Могу я поговорить наедине с Алисой?- спросила Саманта, взглянув на Ханта.

-Это не самая лучшая идея, детектив,- возразила мать девочки.- Я имею право присутствовать при допросе…

-Это не допрос и это не для протокола, обещаю, миссис Симм,- Саманта с трудом держала себя в руках.

-Хорошо,- неожиданно легко согласился Хант.- Тайлер, господа и дама, выйдем, мой детектив поворкует с Вашей дочуркой,- он поманил мужчину и женщину.- Пошли, сынок,- он положил руку на плечо Джона.- Джонс, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?- взглянул он на девушку. Та кивнула.- Хорошо. Десять минут, потом примешь заявление.

-Пришли лучше Сэма,- сказала она. Когда все вышли, она пристально взглянула на девочку.- Изнасилование?

-Мэм, Вы мне не верите? - Алиса вытерла слезы.- Думаете, я вру?

-Не врешь,- максимально спокойно кивнула Саманта.- Ты не врешь в том, что была изнасилована, но ты врешь, что не видела его. Ты была в пальто, испачканном сзади, но наверняка сказала родителям, что ты его потеряла. Я знаю, что когда ты врешь, ты потираешь шею – старый жест. Алиса быстро убрала руку с шеи, которую постоянно держала во время короткого допроса.

-Откуда… как Вы…

-Не важно. Ты видела его, верно? – Саманта пристально взглянула лицо молоденькой девушки.- Ты не просто видела его, верно? У тебя впереди такая жизнь, много танцев, много восторженных лиц, призов, ты же подаешь большие надежды в бальных танцах, но уже этой осенью ты поедешь в Ланкашир…

-Но откуда Вы?..- Алиса покраснела так, что выступили слезы.

-Ты никогда не умела мне врать,- Саманта сжала кулаки.- Ты шла домой, он напал сзади, задрал твое платье, начал сдирать твои трусики, потом вы боролись, он перевернул тебя к себе лицом…

-Я старалась не разозлить его – только и всего!

-Верно, но ты видела его лицо, а сказала, что не видела. Зачем ты врешь?

-Но я не…

-Не лги мне в глаза!- яростно прошептала Саманта.- Ты ломаешь жизнь не только себе – подумай об этом. Твои мать, отец, брат сходят с ума, а ты умалчиваешь факты!

-Он был шатен, высокий, красивый!- сдалась Алиса, крича.- Он красивый! Понимаете?

Саманта окаменела.

-Причем здесь это? – непонимающе спросила она.

-Он старше, он красивый, он не хотел, я знаю! – Алиса ее не слушала.- Он целовал меня, говорил, что никогда не встречал такой красивой девушки как я! Вы же понимаете – он старше!

-Ты же не… - Саманта беспомощно хлопнула ресницами.- Ты влюбилась? Влюбилась в насильника? Как же так можно, мама?

-Он красивый, а у меня никогда не было взрослого мужчины, такого, как он!- Алиса даже не заметила, что молодая женщина назвала ее мамой.

-И у него темные глаза?- с ужасом спросила Саманта.

-Да, откуда?..

-И длинные волосы?

-Да, но…

-И мягкий тембр голоса, такой мурлыкающий как у кошки?

-Да, но… как?.. откуда?..

-Он стал твоим первым мужчиной? – совершенно убито спросила Саманта.

-Да, но… он сделал мне больно, но я клянусь, что потом мне понравилось!

-Понравилось… понравилась… боль? Ты мазохистка?

-Что?

-Тебе понравилась боль?

-Да,- девочка покраснела.- Мэм, я бы ничего не сказала маме и папе, но Джон заметил, что я плакала и рассказал им.

-Джон,- повторила Саманта, глядя на мать.

-Да, они повели меня сюда.

-Конечно.

-Вы скажете мистеру Ханту о том, что я сказала, да?

-Предлагаешь мне врать, как сделала ты? Предлагаешь мне выгородить мазохистку со Стокгольмским синдромом?

Алиса опустила голову. Она не поняла ничего про совершенно непонятный синдром, но возражать не стала.

Саманта откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла глаза. Мама… ее мама стала жертвой насильника, но отказывается дать показания против, потому что… потому что… господи, дай сил пережить это! Это тот старый случай, о котором мама говорила давно, то, из-за чего бросила танцы, плакала по ночам, не позволяла дочери стать женственной…

Скажи Саманта правду о том, что услышала – Хант бы немедленно объявил розыск, ублюдка бы поймали, но тогда цель самой Саманты теряла бы смысл, но правда… страшная правда откровений матери готова была сжечь ее душу, умолчи она о фактах. Ну и что здесь делать?

-Я не скажу остальным,- выдохнула Саманта.- Не потому, что дала слово, что это приватная беседа, а по другим причинам, но ты с ним больше не увидишься – даю слово. Я не дам тебе разрушить жизнь – ни свою, ни своей дочери.

-Дочери? – испугалась Алиса.- Я беременна?

-Нет. Пока нет. А теперь подумай, сумеешь ли ты сказать о произошедшем своему будущему ребенку, когда тот появился? Сможешь сказать, что влюбилась в насильника и позволила ему уйти? Он изнасиловал не только тебя, Алиса, он испортил жизни и психику другим девушкам – тебе на них наплевать? Скажи это мне в глаза, Алиса, мне это важно,- попросила Саманта, взяв девушку за руку.- Просто скажи, что не будешь плакать по ночам, вспоминая то, что бросила танцы, что не поехала на чемпионат, что так и не выиграла кубок, что сломала себе жизнь. Скажи мне, что сможешь вообще смотреть на своего ребенка, когда тот появится, потому что если я скажу тебе, что твоя будущая дочь унаследует черты этого красивого мужчины, станет жестокой, холодной, мстительной стервой, убийцей, которая, узнав правду о тебе, не простит тебя, ты это переживешь?

Алиса широко открыла глаза, по щекам текли слезы.

-Если у меня будет дочь, она никогда ничего не узнает и никогда не увидит моих слез,- сказала она твердо.

-Она увидит, поверь мне. Как бы ты ни прятала их, она увидит и ей будет очень больно от того, кто она.

-Кто?

Саманта не ответила.

-Родители меня, наверное, ждут,- Алиса беспокойно заерзала на стуле.

-Я похожа на него?- тихо спросила Саманта, выпустив руку девушки.

-Что?- не сразу поняла та.- Немного. Вы очень красивая, и… да, глаза… и губы… Вы его жена?- испугалась она.

-Нет,- медленно покачала головой Саманта.- И ты можешь забыть о своих мечтах стать его женой, а я уже знаю, что ты уже продумываешь фасон свадебного платья.

-Откуда… да откуда Вы все знаете?- испугалась Алиса.- Вы читаете мои мысли? Кто Вы?

-Тебе не понравится мой ответ, ты его пока не поймешь,- Саманта встала.- Надеюсь, что ты никогда его не поймешь, Алиса. Нет, сиди здесь, я пришлю детектива, он примет заявление, можешь сказать все, что захочешь, можешь ничего не говорить – твое дело, но его ты больше не увидишь.

Дверь комнаты открылась.

-Можно?- Сэм вошел внутрь.

-Можно,- Саманта отошла к двери.- Сэм, потом принеси мне заявление, хорошо? Ты же понимаешь.

-Конечно,- мужчина кивнул и прошел к столу.- Ну, Алиса…

Саманта взглянула на девушку и вышла.

Кое-как отмахнувшись от родных бабушки, дедушки и дяди, не сказав ни слова Ханту, она прошла в туалет и заперлась в кабинке, сев на сидение и закрыв лицо ладонями. Слез не было, но щеки жег огонь. Это уже свершившийся факт, здесь она бессильна что-либо изменить, но есть будущее, есть ребенок, который родится… который… не должен родиться? Это была не просто дилемма, это был шаг, способный изменить все жизни, все миры, стереть ее из истории. Это было то, ради чего она вернулась, но теперь, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с правдой, стало ли легче решиться? Стало только страшнее и хуже. На кону стояли жизни, судьбы и она сама между молотом и наковальней.

Когда она вышла из туалета, Сэм как раз вывел Алису к родным.

Саманта прислонилась к стене, глядя на эту семью – суровая мать, любящий отец, брат, готовый ради сестры на что угодно… у нее самой никогда не было нормальной семьи. У Алисы же было все, но она этого не ценила. Ее мать по словам самой Алисы примет внучку от человека, которого она увидит как жениха – старше дочери, очень красивого, воспитанного внешне, но гнилого и мерзкого внутри. Миссис Симм никогда не узнает, что ее зять и маньяк, насиловавший молоденьких девушек в Манчестере 1974 года – одна и та же личность. Саманта так и не узнает, куда исчезли ее бабушка и дедушка, почему мама редко о них говорила, почему потом плакала… Вдруг догадка поразила ее – Алиса сказала им! Она сказала им потом, после того, как ушел ее муж! Ушел, сбежал, она ли его выгнала – не важно, но она сказала им, а они… бабушка умерла, когда Саманте было четыре, дедушку она совсем не помнит, дядя – это единственный человек из этой семьи, кто был с ней почти всегда. Дядя Джон, он всегда был добр к ней… добр, потому что жалел ее, он так же знал о ее происхождении…

Саманта всю жизнь ненавидела жалость, сталкиваясь с ней постоянно. Мама… дядя… и тот, кого она так и не назвала – слава богу! - папой…

-Нам пришлют результаты осмотра Алисы из больницы,- сказал Сэм.- Постарайтесь не уезжать из города – может понадобиться что-то еще. Если что-то вспомнишь, сразу звони, хорошо?- он улыбнулся Алисе. Та ответила робкой улыбкой.

-Мы найдем ублюдка и я лично засажу его пожизненно, миссис Симм,- пообещал Хант.

-Спасибо, инспектор,- кивнула женщина. – Спасибо, детектив.

-Сэр,- мистер Симм подал руку Ханту, потом Сэму.

-Детектив, спасибо Вам,- миссис Симм подошла к Саманте.

-Потом скажете,- слабо улыбнулась та.- Когда Ваша дочь выиграет кубок турнира по бальным танцам в следующем году.

-О, Вы слишком добры,- смутилась женщина.

-Мэм,- мистер Симм пожал ей руку. Джон кивнул, проходя мимо нее.

Она проводила их взглядом – она больше никогда не увидит их, если у нее получится…

-У нас снова ничего нет,- к ней подошел Сэм.- Она ничего не видела. Мне очень жаль, Сэмми.

-Я говорила тебе об этом – вот оно, то происшествие из прошлого, с которого все началось. Я лично присутствую при свершении.

-Мы найдем его, Саманта, - пообещал Сэм.

Она не стала ничего говорить ему.

-Не переживай, детка, говнюк свое получит,- к ним приблизился Хант.

-Верно, Джин, лично от меня,- тихо ответила она.- Кстати, ты не хочешь мне объяснить, куда вдруг делось мое заявление об уходе?- она повернулась к нему.

-Что?- не понял Сэм.

-Он сказал, что я до сих пор не уволена и продолжаю числиться в штате.

-Что?!

-Я знал, что долго она не выдержит,- оправдался Хант, разворачиваясь и уходя в отдел.

-Кто еще знал, что я не уволена?- она пинком открыла дверь офиса, глядя на замерших людей.

-Вообще-то я намеревался сохранить это в тайне – как бы работа под прикрытием, опасная операция и все такое,- Хант поднял руки.

-Не уволена? – переспросила Энни.

-То есть как это, босс… мэм?- так же не понял Крис.

-Шеф?- приподнял брови Рей.

-Да, шеф?- скопировал его жест Сэм.

Хант глубоко вздохнул.

-Я сохранил команду, ладно!- громко ответил он.- Пусть не совсем честными способами, но я вернул офицера в команду и пусть кто-либо из вас, говнюков, скажет, что не рад возвращению детектива-инспектора Джонс!

-Я рада, шеф, но…- ответила Энни.- Вы ничего нам не сказали, это так неожиданно.

-Я тебе не предложение руки и сердца сделал, цветочек, - перебил Хант.

-С возвращением, мэм!- первым сориентировался Крис, протянув руку девушке. Та ее пожала и обняла молодого мужчину.

-Рада снова видеть тебя, мой спаситель,- шепнула она ему на ухо.

-Отлично, а теперь все за работу!- Хант взглянул на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, закатил глаза и скрылся у себя в кабинете.

Саманту обнимали, пожимали руки, похлопывали по плечам, поглаживали, кто-то даже ущипнул за филейную часть – она не стала ломать наглецу пальцы.

-Всем спасибо, но мне нужно срочно поговорить с одним манипулятором,- она подняла руки в знак признательности и прошла в кабинет Ханта.- Объясниться не желаешь? Сначала твои слова про клуб, потом Алиса…

Хант достал бутылку виски и налил себе порцию.

-Это не проверка преданности, Саманта,- хмуро сказал он.- Это вообще не проверка. А когда эта девочка явилась сюда в окружении своих родителей и с братом, я приказал Сэму связаться с тобой, потому что мне ты бы не поверила.

-Ты? – удивилась она.- Ты приказал?

-У него был такой вид, как будто перед ним скелет Рейчел Уэлч. Для тебя эта девочка что-то значит,- он отпил из стакана.- Ты даже смотришь на нее так, как Сэм смотрел на миссис Тайлер. Кстати, девочка чем-то похожа на тебя,- заметил он.

Она пропустила это мимо ушей.

-Мы найдем ублюдка, детка,- продолжил Хант.- И ты нужна в команде.

-Джин, я уже обсуждала это – клуб, Дин, координатор…

-Ты взяла жетон, ты снова приступила к работе, это твоя работа, это твое место,- перебил он.- Это не сделка и не проверка, но ты сделала выбор. Назад ты не вернешься.

-Джин, клуб…- начала она.

-Рей!- крикнул Хант.

-Шеф?- немедленно вошел сержант.

-Что ты говорил про своего приятеля и тот клуб, помнишь?- спросил Хант.

-Клуб? А, клуб… ну да, простите, мэм, - он кивнул Джонс.- Там работают шикарные цыпы, знаете, извиваются на коленях, а потом такое вытворяют ртом и… в общем, мой приятель там спустил не только деньги. Цыпы – профи своего дела.

-Они… ты хочешь сказать, что было что-то кроме танцев?- переспросила Саманта.

-Это древнейший танец, мэм,- кивнул Рей.- Я понятия не имею, что там предлагают помимо, знаете, день на день не приходится: один день просто танцы, другой – нечто большее.

-Они работают не как танцовщицы, а как проститутки?- уточнила Саманта.

-Точно так, мэм,- кивнул Рей.- Я еще нужен, шеф?- обратился он к Ханту.

-Нет, свободен,- отпустил его тот.- Убедилась?- поинтересовался он, когда Рей вышел.

-Твоих рук дело?- напрямую спросила она.

-Опять я виноват!- возмутился тот.- Все, поехали!- он схватил с вешалки пальто и открыл дверь.- Тайлер, обработай документы. Рей, пришли результаты из больницы?

-Пока нет, шеф.

-Поторопи их! Я и Джонс по делам.

Он вышел, следом вышла Саманта.

-Уверена, что готова? Ты какая-то бледная. Понимаю, что общение с несчастной девочкой не придает сил, но тут… просто крушение надежд. Хаббл наверняка уже не ждет тебя сегодня, так что клуб пришел в привычное состояние, а это, поверь, не самое лучшее зрелище для такой нежной души.

Саманта молча открыла дверь Кортины.

-Не спеши, ты спугнешь их,- остановил ее мужчина.- Черный ход открыт?

-Я знаю, как пробраться в клуб, минуя охрану, ходом пользуются девочки и иногда я. О нем больше никто не знает… я так думаю.

Она провела его двором и открыла железную дверь.

-А теперь будь тихой и распуши радары,- посоветовал Хант.

Пока они пробирались узким коридором, слышно было только музыку, доносившуюся из клуба с танцплощадки.

-Советую сразу заглянуть в туалет, а потом в кабинет Хаббла,- шепнул ей в ухо Хант.

-Ты и это уже знаешь? – едва слышно ответила она.

-Детка, он держит своих девочек в таких ежовых рукавицах, что они рыдают от страха. Я коп, я знаю эти штучки, когда плачут женщины.

Она не ответила. Ход в женский туалет был доступен.

Она толкнула дверь.

-…больше…- донесся тонкий голосок из кабинки.

-Потерпи, завтра придет Саманта,- зашептал второй.- При ней он не посмеет.

-Не посмеет что и кто?- громко спросила Саманта.

-Саманта!- из кабинки выбежали сразу две девушки – обе заплаканные.

-Что происходит? – Саманта нахмурилась.

-Н-ничего, это просто…- замялись обе при виде начальницы и мужчины.- Это ничего. Это просто работа.

-Вы ведь не только танцуете на коленях, верно, дамы?- невозмутимо спросил Хант.- Работаете не только ножками, но и губками?

Они не ответили, опустив глаза.

-Проституция?- тихо спросила Саманта.- Он вас заставляет?

-Нет,- ответила блондинка.

-Диана, ты же сама говорила, что рада была работать просто танцовщицей!

-Мистер Хаббл ничего не говорил, но за секс платят больше, чем просто за танцы, прости, Саманта,- ответила вторая девушка – кудрявая рыжеволосая красотка.

-Бриттани, и ты?

-Мы привыкли, Саманта. Но распространение наркотиков через нас… - рыжая не посмела взглянуть на нее.

-Вы можете уйти,- предложила Саманта.

-Здесь хорошо платят, в других местах хуже,- не согласилась Диана.

-Выходит, пока я вас учила, вы просто смеялись за моей спиной?

Саманта развернулась.

-Зайди в кабинет Хаббла, спроси у Кэрол, что чувствует она, твоя любимица,- зло бросила Бриттани.

-Всего доброго, дамы,- Хант вышел из туалета.- Ты как?

Саманта не ответила. Миновав пролет, она вышла к лестнице, оглянувшись – танцплощадка, где разминаются девушки – даже те, что здесь быть не должны. Лестница пуста – охранников нет. Девушка поднялась по ней наверх, остановилась перед кабинетом Хаббла.

-Тебе не обязательно,- остановил ее Хант.

Саманта открыла дверь – из глубины помещения донеслись томные вздохи и вскрики. Два тела сплетались в древнем танце секса. Вдруг более прозорливая девушка заметила слежку и вскрикнула, пытаясь прикрыться. Мужчина резко обернулся, встречаясь глазами с Самантой.

-Я за расчетом,- спокойно произнесла Джонс.- Простите, что прервала, но это срочно.

-С… Саманта,- хорошо поставленный голос мужчины дрогнул.- Инспектор…- Хант помахал рукой, следя за Джонс.

-Можешь даже не отвлекаться на меня, я знаю, где сейф,- Саманта прошла вглубь комнаты.- Я возьму только принадлежащее мне, то, что я заработала.

Она открыла дверь сейфа, набрав нужную комбинацию, и вытащила пачку денег, после чего снова закрыла сейф и сбросила кодовую установку. Хаббл следил за девушкой, не смея даже пошевелиться под пристальным взглядом Ханта.

Джонс набрала случайный код – первые же попавшиеся цифры, изменив код доступа.

-А это – мое заявление об уходе,- спокойно произнесла она, повернувшись.- Подберешь код сам, а потом передай привет родственничку. Всего доброго, Кэрол,- мило попрощалась она.- Ты была и есть моя любимица. Ты отличная проститутка и стриптизерша, далеко пойдешь.

Она покинула комнату и спустилась по лестнице. Девушки, уже узнавшие, что она в клубе, сгрудившись стояли на танцплощадке – кто со слезами на глазах, кто с вызовом глядя на нее, кто так и не посмев поднять глаз.

-Выше носы, дамы!- убийственно холодно сказала Саманта, спускаясь вниз.- Свою работу я выполнила, вы обучены пластике, а остальное меня не касается. Удачи в будущем.

Она оглядела девушек – к кому-то она относилась с теплотой, кого-то не любила, кого-то терпела, но она одинаково заботилась о них, пока они были в клубе… пока она сама была в клубе.

Хант нагнал ее уже около машины.

-И никаких красивых слов, жестов, никакого выбивания мозгов и ломания челюстей? Я разочарован,- он открыл машину и сел внутрь.

-Это всего лишь работа, - она села рядом.- Я знала, с кем имела дело.

-То есть это была проверка… меня?

-Это не была проверка, Джин. Я упорно не хотела замечать очевидного – когда я входила в клуб, все как будто замолкали, начинали вести себя как-то не так, как будто сдерживались. Но это девочки, охрана, но я хотела верить Дину. Правда, хотела. Ладно, проститутки, ладно, наркотики, даже Кэрол – я подозревала, что она станет не только моей любимицей. У нее всегда были амбиции.

-Как это ладно наркотики?

-Джин, я не слепая, не полная идиотка. Я очищала клуб как могла, но просто я не могла… большего. Я старалась, честно, я очень старалась привести, причесать, подправить, ужесточить контроль, но…

-Ты очистила низ, но наверху могла попасться сама.

-Я могла подумать на самих клиентов, но не на девочек. Третий этаж тоже заражен?

-Нет, я проверял этаж – не спрашивай, чего мне это стоило – но там чисто. Только педики и никаких наркотиков.

-Что ж… по меньшей мере я смогла защитить парней хотя бы от наркоты, если не могу – от СПИДа.

-Ты в порядке?

Она кивнула, глядя на клуб.

-Мой уход ничего не изменит, верно?

-Боюсь, что ничего,- он тронул машину.

-Спасибо, что помог,- сказала она, не глядя на него.

-Я не помогал,- отозвался он.

Когда Кортина припарковалась около управления полиции, Хант повернулся к замершей девушке, смотревшей перед собой совершенно мертвым взглядом.

-Эй! Джонс, ты в порядке?

-В этот день судьба ударила в спину с такой силой, что я упала на колени, и склонила голову…- ответила она.- Да, я в полном порядке.

-Джонс, я скажу это только раз,- он взглянул на нее.- Я видел тебя на коленях со склоненной головой…- она подняла на него глаза.- Я видел тебя такой, что можно было подумать, что ты сдалась, но именно в тот момент ты стала несгибаемой, настолько сильной, насколько было возможно, потому что ты в тот момент спасла чужую жизнь.

Она чуть нахмурилась. Он говорил о том самом первом случае, когда она попала на водохранилище, в заброшенное здание, когда она спасала его и Сэма. Она действительно преклонила колено и склонила голову, чтобы в следующий миг нанести удар по противнику.

-Ты не сдалась тогда, ты не сдашься теперь,- добавил он.- Не сейчас, и никогда больше. Все, сеанс окончен, и выметайся из моей машины!

Она вышла молча, обдумывая его слова. Иногда он говорил прямо, иногда странными загадками в духе Нельсона, но он почти всегда был честен, хотя всегда лишь к самому себе и своей работе.

Она молча зашли в здание, молча вошли в лифт, молча поднялись на третий этаж. У дверей офиса она остановила его, взяв за руку.

-Джин…

-Что еще? – он развернулся к ней.

-Спасибо и… нет, просто спасибо.

Он кивнул, дождался, пока она отпустила его руку, и открыл дверь офиса.

Она вошла с ним рядом – как полноправный член команды, как одна из офицеров, как одна из хранителей правопорядка.


	41. Chapter 41

Неделя поисков, Хант лично перерыл весь город снизу доверху, вдоль и поперек, команда работала как швейцарские часы, но маньяк пропал как сквозь землю.

Сэм не хотел и не мог сказать шефу, что единственной, кто могла пролить свет на запутанную историю, была Саманта Джонс, в конце концов, отчасти это затрагивало самую Саманту, ее мать – это слишком личное. Сэм был уверен, что девушка уже прошлась как до шефа, так и после с мелким гребнем в руке и пушкой в другой, проверяя и перепроверяя показания свидетелей.

Вот только Саманта даже не думала что-либо предпринимать. Любой шаг был против нее самой. Пока был против.

Совершенной неожиданностью для всех стало явление Ханта со здоровенным фингалом под глазом.

-Шеф?- Сэм едва не выронил папку из руки, которую нес из архива в офис.- Шеф, что стряслось?

-Упал на банановой корке,- сказал Хант, разворачиваясь обратно и спускаясь по лестнице вниз.

Сэм плюнул на дела, сунул папку пробегавшему мимо коллеге, попросив занести в офис, и рванул за Хантом.

-Шеф, Джин, погоди!

-Филлис, - обратился Хант к Доббс,- свободные камеры есть?

-Да, первая,- растерялась та.- Шеф, что…

-Запри меня в ней и никого не пускай,- потребовал он.

-Что? Но шеф…

-Шеф, что произошло?- его догнал Сэм.

-Филлис, я сказал никого, значит никого,- приказал Хант, проходя к камерам.

-Но…- не успела женщина.- Нет, Сэм, не надо, оставь его, пусть остынет.

Она схватила Тайлера за рукав рубашки.

-Но Филлис, ты видела этот синяк, надо разобраться…- не согласился Сэм.

-Просто дай ему время,- попросила Доббс.- Если он просит, просто пойди навстречу.

-Но с ним что-то странное, я же хочу помочь!

-Чуть позже, детектив. Дай ему хотя бы пару часов одиночества. Кстати, где Саманта?

-Опрашивает свидетелей. Приедет после ланча.

-Пусть лучше она поговорит, чем ты.

-Но мы же мужчины, я могу поговорить с ним как мужчина с мужчиной.

-Сэм…- женщина красноречиво взглянула на него.

-Ладно, как скажешь,- он поднял руки вверх, принимая поражение.- Я просто волнуюсь за него. Он и так в последнее время сам не свой, а тут еще это. Кто его так? За что?

-Не знаю, но кто бы он ни был, уверена, что шеф уже упокоил мерзавца.

-Очень надеюсь, поскольку Джонс обязательно полезет выяснять отношения с нападавшим из-за своих личных причин.

-Постараюсь ее к нему тогда не пускать, а пока просто дай ему время побыть одному.

Сэм горестно вздохнул и поднялся в офис. Шеф и так в последнее время был сам не свой, а тут еще это…

Однако выдержки надолго не хватило. Через полчаса Сэм не выдержал и спустился к камерам.

Джин ходил по камере, как лев в клетке, курил и выглядел так убито, что Сэм испугался. В последний раз он видел такую реакцию, когда Саманта попала в больницу с пулевым ранением в грудь. Хант не говорил ничего, но мужчины всегда видят, когда другому мужчине плохо, когда другой мужчина чувствует вину из-за женщины. Хант никогда бы не сказал, что ему хреново, Сэм никогда не говорил этого вслух, он просто понимал, что у его шефа огромный комплекс вины из-за случившегося.

-Шеф, - Сэм осторожно ступил в камеру, прикрыв дверь.

-Уходи, Сэм,- глухо попросил Хант.- Просто уйди.

-Так нельзя, Джин,- мягко сказал Сэм.- Ты не сможешь вынести этого в одиночку.

-Не смогу вынести чего?- тот даже не взглянул на друга.

-Ты наказываешь себя. Ты запер себя в клетку вины – это убьет тебя быстрее, чем даже алкоголь и сигареты.

-Это были трое пьяных ублюдков, Сэм, сразу после паба, так что это не вина,- Хант отвернулся к стене.

-И ты позволил им отметелить себя? Прости, я в это не верю. Поговори со мной, Джин, что происходит?

-Ты не отстанешь, пока душу не вытрясешь?- шеф не взглянул на него.

-Ты почти не смотришь на нее,- чуть надавил Сэм, сразу отметив реакцию – Джин сел и сжал виски.- Ты вообще ничего ей не сказал, но это мучает тебя.

-О чем ты?

-О том, что произошло под Новый год, Джин. Ты не простил себя и не смог сказать об этом ей. Вместо этого ты делаешь глупости – одну за другой.

-Я не могу сказать ей, Сэм,- наконец ответил Хант.- Я сделал ей слишком больно, а потом вообще сорвался. Она уже сказала, что не простит меня.

-Она давно простила, ты ее плохо знаешь. Саманта мыслит иначе – она женщина, но она очень сильная женщина, необычная даже для моего мира, и она никогда не винила тебя.

-Я ударил ее, оттолкнул. Сэм, я какой-то монстр. Как я мог ее ударить после того, что она защитила меня собой от пули?!

-Джин…

-Нет, Сэм. Без оправданий, без всей этой херни с промыванием мозгов…

-Джин, когда Саманта говорит – квиты, это означает квиты. Она всегда говорит то, что думает, это ее и отличает от прочих женщин. Это взаимовыручка – ты мне, я – тебе. То есть в ее случае - око за око.

-Она женщина, Сэм. Из-за меня она попала в больницу, из-за меня снова чуть не погибла в канализации.

-Скажи ей то, что говоришь мне, поговори – она поймет. Иногда мне кажется, что она слишком многое понимает, знает что-то больше, чем говорит. Как ты.

Хант искоса взглянул на друга.

-Этого она не поймет.

-Ты так думаешь? Вы с ней похожи именно непомерным комплексом вины.

-Ты о чем?

-Ты правда думаешь, что красивая женщина стала бы уродовать свое лицо из-за ерунды?

-Она сказала, что…

-Читай между строк, Джин. Учись читать между строк. Саманта винит себя в смерти человека, в смерти Джона, за то, что она не смогла помочь ему, спасти его. Это давит на нее, это же очевидно! Она всеми силами пытается что-то изменить, исправить, но это ее сжигает – вина, страх, боль.

-Я знаю, Сэм. Она спасает меня потому, что я похож на него.

-Нет, Джин. Тут ты ошибаешься. Мы говорили с ней – это действительно было в первый раз, на водохранилище, но не потом. Она спасает тебя. Тебя, не его. Его она отпустила.

-Когда она говорит, что отпустила – она отпускает?

Сэм кивнул.

-Спасибо, это очень помогло,- Джин сник окончательно, сгорбился.

-Эй, нет, не надо!- Сэм осторожно коснулся плеча мужчины.- Я не то имел в виду. Не вини себя в том, что она делает для тебя, для всех нас. Она как ангел-хранитель, считай, тебе сильно повезло.

Джин горестно вздохнул.

Сэм не стал говорить вслух, что он понимает друга, понимает страх в тот момент, когда врачи сообщили о том, что сердце молодой женщины остановилось, что она умерла на долгие три минуты, понимает злость, отчаяние, панику и разрушение офиса, понимает все те пьяные выходки и драки с ним. Они мужчины, они не могут просто выплакаться как женщины. Они вынуждены всегда «держать лицо», крепиться, быть мужиками, черт бы все это драл. Джин как и Сэм просто не мог выразить страх по-другому. Он был напуган как маленький мальчик, да и Сэм так же. Просто в один миг все стало неважным – вся эта дурацкая суета, все попытки куда-то бежать, что-то делать. Что делать, если умерла молодая женщина, одинокая девчонка, озлобленная на весь мир, перепуганная, бьющаяся со всеми демонами души и проигрывающая? Сэм смог приехать в офис только после того, как ее вытащили силком с того света. Только потом он увидел непомерный страх и чудовищную боль в глазах несгибаемого шефа. Джин никогда не плакал, но он подпустил к себе единственного друга, когда остальные офицеры просто в панике разбежались. Сэм стал якорем, который удержал корабль Ханта от выхода в бушующее темное море. Сэм тогда не знал, что шеф готов был по камешку разнести все управление и начать убивать всех заключенных. Он просто помог другу. Ну да, они жестоко подрались, но они мужчины. Они не могли просто обняться и поплакать из-за бессилия что-либо изменить.

Сэм говорил с Джонс, она прекрасно понимала обстановку после того, как угодила в кому. Она никого не винила. Конечно, будь она мягче характером, она давно бы уже обняла Ханта, сказала бы, что все хорошо, но она так не сделает.

Хант нападал, защищаясь. Он не мог по-другому. Он ударил не потому, что хотел ударить, сделать больно… он просто не знал, что сделать. В свете того, что было потом с Лизой, Сэм понял, что Джин делал единственное, что мог, только чтобы Саманта снова не влипла в неприятности – он оттеснял ее в сторону. Понижение в должности, отстранение от дел – он защищал ее, нападая, понимая, что по-другому она просто не поймет – не та натура.

И Сэм подсознательно чувствовал напряжение между ними двумя – Саманта не раз говорила и давала понять, что защищает Джина – именно Джина – просто потому, что он ей дорог, а Джин… с ним все настолько сложно, что лучше даже не пытаться что-то понять, но он тянулся к ней, просто не знал как подойти – Саманта была слишком не похожа на женщин его окружения. Иногда Сэм сам толком не знал, как подобраться к упрямой девушке – она всегда делала то, что считала правильным сама, могла открыто взбунтоваться, доверяла лишь тем, кого приближала к себе, и открыто конфликтовала со всеми прочими, в какой-то степени даже не считая их за людей. Ее мир был прост и незатейлив – есть друзья, есть все остальные – враги, мирные и просто те, кем можно безболезненно пожертвовать. И, признаться, Сэм иногда очень боялся однажды узнать, что его отнесут в категорию прочих – Саманта убивала всех, кто вставал на пути ее своеобразного правосудия. Одно то, что она хладнокровно убила троих преступников на глазах детей говорило о том, на что она была способна. И дело было далеко не в том, что она была под действием лекарства. О, нет. Дело было в самом Сэме и шефе – в нее словно бес вселялся, стоило ей узнать, что кто-то из них двоих в опасности. Конечно, теперь все слишком осложнилось ситуацией с ее матерью – тут кто угодно сломался бы, но и здесь Саманта проявляла странное, почти пугающее хладнокровие. И она так и не сказала, о чем она говорила с матерью наедине.

-Спасибо, Сэм,- произнес Хант.- Легче не стало, но…

Сэм понимающе похлопал того по плечу.

-Поговори с ней, просто скажи, что ты чувствуешь.

-Я чувствую ответственность, Сэм,- насупился тот.- За всех мальчиков и девочек, с которыми работаю. За нее – сумасшедшую героиню, за тебя – назойливую умную задницу, за бестолкового Криса, за милашку Энни, за слишком старающегося стать таким как я Рея. За всех вместе и каждого поодиночке.

-Это немного не то, чего бы хотела слышать она, но так тоже хорошо,- Сэм не стал говорить, насколько сложно с шефом и Джонс, когда они оба начинают вести себя как упрямые подростки.- Ты уверен, что тебя можно оставить одного и не беспокоиться о сохранности управления?

Хант только кивнул.

-Все нормально, Сэм. Иди работай.

Сэм убрал руку с плеча мужчины и прошел к двери.

-Джин, - позвал он – Хант поднял голову,- скажи ей, что ты чувствуешь к ней,- попросил он.- Это слишком заметно для мужчины, но только не для нее. Она все-таки женщина. Скажи ей как женщине.

-Иди работай, Сэм,- Хант отвернулся и достал сигареты.

Сэм вышел, поняв, что шеф ничего не будет говорить, поскольку он на редкость упрям под стать самой Джонс.

Саманта вошла в управление с таким видом, как будто скорбь всего мира была лишь шелухой по сравнению с ее личным горем.

-Господи, ну что за день!- вздохнула она, подходя к стойке констебля.- Филлис, у нас есть яд?

-Яд? Зачем тебе яд?- не поняла Доббс.- У нас тут дурдом творится, нам психиатр нужен.

-Психотерапевт,- поправила Джонс.- А мне бы лучше мануальщика для чертового колена, а то я как хромой дьявол – еле плетусь.

-Кого?- не поняла Филлис.

-Массажиста, Филлис, гребаного целителя душ и тел человеческих. Правда с душой – это я погорячилась, но тело еще можно спасти. Никаких больше сегодня забегов на длинные дистанции,- поморщившись сказала она.- На короткие тоже, ни на какие вообще. В лифт, за стол и с места не сойду, кроме как в туалет и домой. Пусть шеф сам подходит, если ему понадобится какая-нибудь ерунда.

-Саманта, кстати о шефе…- Филлис понизила голос.

-Что еще с этим ковбоем? Любимый конь взбрыкнул или шляпа давит?

-Он… в общем…

-Филлис, что с ним?- испугалась Джонс.- Он жив? Где он?

-Жив! Конечно жив! Господи, ты меня напугала,- Доббс схватилась за сердце.- Ты так реагируешь, что пугаешь до смерти. Он заперся в камере с утра. Я не знаю, почему. И у него синяк под глазом. Сэм говорил с… Саманта!- Джонс забыла про колено и рванула к камерам.- Саманта, он ушел!- Филлис догнала детектива.

-Как ушел? Куда ушел?- Джонс остановилась.- Ты же сказала, что он в камере.

-Он ушел полчаса назад наверх.

-Филлис, я кого-нибудь прибью, если ты не скажешь, какого черта тут твориться, стоит мне куда-то уйти!

-Очевидно, он с кем-то подрался, пришел утром с синяком, потребовал камеру, просидел там до ланча, говорил с Тайлером, потом вышел и поднялся наверх. Это все, что я знаю, клянусь.

-Мальчишки,- заворчала Саманта, подходя к лифту.- Вечно дерутся.

Она вошла в лифт и нажала кнопку третьего этажа.

-Ну да,- тихо сказала Доббс, проходя на свое место,- как будто ты уже не готова начать крушить и искать его обидчика. Ну и парочка!

-Сэм, где он?- без переходов поинтересовалась Саманта, входя в офис.

-Что? Кто? – не понял тот.- Привет, Сэмми.

-Привет. Хант. Где Хант? И где тот несчастный, которому я оторву голову?

Сэм подошел к ней.

-Ты о ком?

-Кто засветил ему под глаз? Доббс сообщила, что в городе объявился какой-то слишком смелый говнюк, который попортил шефу шкурку. Я пойму и даже пожму руку конкурентке, если это женщина, но если это мужик, я лично вырву ему пальцы и засуну ему же в задницу, чтобы не смел портить моего… то есть шефа,- она сверкнула глазами.

-Саманта,- Сэм сжил ее плечи,- потише. Ничего страшного, просто пьяная драка вчера вечером после паба.

-Сэм, ты точно говоришь о нашем шефе, а не о подростке лет четырнадцати? – прищурилась девушка.- Давно ли шеф стал позволять каким-то засранцам бить себя?

Сэм отвел глаза.

-Так,- поняла Саманта.- Ну и где этот ковбой? В камерах его нет.

-Нет?- удивился Сэм.

-Филлис сказала, что он поднялся наверх, но я не чувствую даже намека на запах непомерного эго, так что он явно не у себя в кабинете.

-Я понятия не имею, где он. Мы поговорили, я поднялся сюда,- Сэм развел руками.- Могу посмотреть в туалете.

-Сама найду,- отмахнулась она.

-В мужском туалете?- Сэм поднял брови.

-Я заслуженный мастер постельно-прикладного спорта, что у мальчиков есть такого, что я еще не видела?- мрачно заметила она, выходя из офиса.

Остановившись за дверями, она сосредоточилась. Нет смысла бегать по управлению, если можно думать как шеф. Будь она им, куда бы она пошла, чтобы остаться одной?

-Если я ошиблась, я отправлю себя на свалку,- она чуть улыбнулась, толкнув дверь Бюро находок.- Так, кратко обрисуй мне нападавшего и выдай оружие,- сказала она, заметив около окна темный силуэт.- Не можешь или не хочешь разбираться сам, тогда разберусь я.

-И как ты нашла меня?- не стал удивляться Хант.

-Так же как Мастер всегда находит Доктора,- она подошла к столу в центре комнаты и устало села на стул.- Ритм четырех ударов.

-Я человек,- он выпустил сигаретный дым из ноздрей.

-Обалдеть, какое открытие,- не без намека на иронию заметила она.- Знаешь, сколько раз я видела такое выражение скорби как у тебя сейчас? У тебя поцарапали машину, а у меня сдох любимый хомячок, у тебя бронхит, а я палец порезал – болит, ну хоть умри.

-Кто-то поцарапал Кортину?- он нахмурился и сел на стул напротив.

-Ну что ты за человек, Джин,- вздохнула она, закидывая ногу на ногу и потирая колено.- Нет, твоя машинка в полном порядке, хотя мне в целом наплевать, даже когда ее взорвут, если тебя внутри не будет.

Он бросил окурок на пол и затушил каблуком, не глядя на девушку.

-Слышал о теории относительности, Джин?- он взглянул на нее, пожал плечами, отвел взгляд.- Так вот, все в мире относительно. У тебя неприятности, но по сравнению с твоими мои неприятнее. Ну это я так считаю, а ты в свою очередь думаешь, что нет горя больше, чем у тебя. Так что давай по-быстрому разберемся со всеми хомячками подряд, потому как мне до того хреново, что я точно кого-нибудь прибью раз десять.

-Снова нога? – он кивнул на ее руку, мерно поглаживающую колено.

-Фантомная боль как у Хауса,- она отмахнулась на его немой вопрос.- Что с тобой, Джин?- прямо спросила она.- И когда я спрашиваю что, я хочу получить прямой исчерпывающий ответ без уклонений и прочей херни. Я ненавижу тайны!- она ударила кулаком по столу.

-С чего ты решила, что со мной что-то не так?- он встал, обошел стол, жестом попросил девушку встать, поднял ее на стол, сам сел на стул и взял ее за ногу, поставив ее между своих ног, задрал ей брючину и осмотрел ее колено.

Саманта только вздохнула, глядя на эту манипуляцию, но возражать не стала, особенно когда он принялся осторожно массировать ее колено.

-Ты никогда не позволил бы отлупить себя без причины, следовательно, с твоей совестью проблемы. Мне в этом проще – у меня ее вообще нет,- сказала она.- У ублюдков ей нет места,- добавила она.

Он коротко взглянул на ее лицо и снова отвел глаза.

-Просто пьяная драка.

-Ага, а я дочь Ее Величества. Джин, я понимаю, что тебе хреново, а кому нет? Я хочу сказать, что ты не виноват, я найду его, обещаю. Никуда он не денется. Ты можешь мне поверить?

-Ты о чем?

-О маньяке. О девушках, которых он насиловал. О том, что сломал меня.

Пальцы на ее колене замерли.

-Он тебя?..

-Что?!- Саманта впервые уловила в глазах мужчины страх и испугалась сама.- Джин, ты в своем уме? Нет, конечно! Просто… схожая ситуация была в жизни моей матери, а я – ее последствие.

-Твою мать изнасиловали?- он осторожно погладил ее колено, глядя ей в глаза.

-Моя мать… - она горько и с надрывом вздохнула.- Моя мать была идиоткой. Я ее любила, конечно, но как можно простить женщину, которая мне так долго врала в глаза? Ее изнасиловал выродок, она это скрыла. То есть не совсем скрыла, хватило ума сказать о произошедшем, но… Джин, она влюбилась в него. Моя мать, Джин, моя мать влюбилась в выродка! Более того – вышла за него замуж, а потом подарочек – ребенок-выродок,- она так сжала пальцы на столешнице, что они побелели.

-Не говори так,- тихо сказал Хант.

-Почему? – уже спокойнее спросила она.- Это правда, а ты, я думаю, имеешь право знать, с кем ты в команде, на случай, если решишься мне доверять. Ты работаешь с выродком, Джин, с полным дерьмом, из-за которого кругом лишь смерть и боль.

-Саманта, не надо!- совсем тихо сказал Хант.

-Да почему же не надо?- она готова была кричать, но лишь тихо вздохнула.- Из-за меня погиб человек, из-за меня продолжают гибнуть люди, но знаешь, что хуже всего? То, что я убийца. Хотя нет… не-е-е-ет,- протянула она.- Мне нравится убивать. Правда, Джин, мне плевать, кому выпустить мозги, если это спасет жизнь дорогих мне людей. Что? Ты чуть ранее просил доверять тебе: получай и распишись – полное признание в преданности делу. Я к тому, что не дай бог кто хоть вздохнет не так, я размажу его по стенке. А теперь, когда мы выяснили, что у меня жизнь дерьмовее, чем твоя, вина больше, горе глубже, ты скажешь мне кто поставил тебе такое произведение искусства,- она кивнула на его лицо.

Он опустил голову.

-Ясно,- вздохнула она, поняв, что он не скажет.- Ты ведешь себя как мальчишка, Джин. И когда ты так себя ведешь, ты делаешь ошибки, а когда ты делаешь ошибки, другим становится больно. Примерно как мне сейчас.

Она убрала его руку со своего колена и встала.

-Спасибо за массаж, только это не поможет, пока ты не скажешь правду,- она прошла к двери.

-Саманта,- тихо позвал он, так и сидя на стуле и даже не повернувшись.- Не уходи.

Она остановилась, обернулась, отметив какую-то надломленность в нем.

-Джин, прости, но… - как-то судорожно сказала она.- Я не специалист по утешениям. Нет, то есть я могу обнять тебя, позволить поплакать на плече, погладить по голове, но… мне как-то проще устроить встряску мозгам, чем тупо пытаться привести их в порядок душеспасительной беседой в духе Фрейда. Нет, вообще-то я сама не против пообниматься, если мне паршиво, но это если мне паршиво, я имею в виду – мне очень паршиво, но обнимать и утешать я просто не обучена. То есть вообще-то я утешала, обнимала… ладно, затыкаюсь.

Она подошла к нему, подвинула соседний стул к нему и осторожно прикоснулась к его щеке.

-Не дергайся,- предупредила она, разглядывая его глаз на свет.- Могу сказать, что конкуренток у меня точно нет – это удар мужчины,- вынесла она вердикт.

-И?- коротко поинтересовался он.

-Знаешь, почему я до сих пор жива?- она проследила пальцами линию его челюсти.- Потому, что я упряма и я никогда не лезу в драку мужиков, если она из-за женщины. Я права? Это из-за женщины?

-Откуда ты все знаешь? – поразился он.

-Джин, повзрослей уже,- обиделась она.- Я все-таки женщина. Я хорошо знаю мужчин, я практически выросла в среде, где можно было самой стать мужиком. Откуда, думаешь, я набралась такого тонкого понимания вашего брата и вашей логики? Не поверишь, но я видела драки даже из-за себя. Трудно такое представить, понимаю, но, как я уже сказала, я женщина, мужики дрались даже из-за меня. Не скажу, что это мне сильно нравилось, все-таки неприятно видеть, как того, кого ты любишь, бьет какое-то дерьмо, но мне было лестно, когда мой герой как всегда вышел победителем.

-Я верю,- тихо сказал Джин.

-Во что? В хорошую драку? Я тоже, но уволь меня – драться за бабу я не буду.

-В то, что дрались за тебя.

Саманта вздохнула, убрала руку, отвернулась.

-Знаешь, я серьезно, а ты издеваешься. Придет время, ты встретишь нормальную женщину – вот тогда поймешь, что такое сильные чувства. Однажды в управление придет женщина,- сказала она, обидевшись.- Красивая женщина, умная, женственная, которая будет рядом, к которой ты привыкнешь, которую будешь защищать сам, может быть даже полюбишь своей странной извращенной любовью – не знаю. Точно могу сказать одно – ты будешь доверять ей и тебе будет больно, если она уйдет.

-Мне уже больно, Саманта,- прошептал он, не сводя с нее глаз.- Если я попрошу не уходить, ты не уйдешь?

Она вдруг сгорбилась, закрыла лицо ладонями на миг, потом встала, отошла к окну.

-Ты меня настолько ненавидишь, что готов ткнуть в больное?- спросила она с горечью.

-Что? Нет! Да что…- он вскочил, не зная, как реагировать. Она не понимала его. Она просто не понимала!

-Я сказала красивая женщина, Джин,- она обернулась, неверный свет лизнул ее изувеченную щеку.- Я сказала женственная, Джин. И я сказала, что ты может даже полюбишь ее, привяжешься к ней, к красивой умной женственной женщине. Я не знаю ее отношений с родителями, но она точно не выродок вроде меня.

Джин не выдержал – подошел к ней и схватил ее за плечи.

-Не говори так!

-Или что? – спокойно поинтересовалась она.- Во-первых, это не твое дело, что я думаю о себе, во-вторых, мне наплевать, что ты или прочие думаете обо мне, в-третьих, я все так же буду защищать тебя, Сэма и то, что мне дорого, даже если ты и весь мир будете против, а в-четвертых… в-четвертых, я хоть и не психолог, но я умею заставлять человека забывать о своих проблемах, просто замещая их своими. В детстве часто так делала, мне это помогает.

Он молча стискивал ее плечи, даже не зная как реагировать – она манипулировала им, сама того не осознавая, но она говорила о себе ужасные вещи, что било по нему еще больнее.

-Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда думал, что потерял тебя под Новый год,- тихо сказал он.

-А в-пятых, я умею так промыть мозги, чтобы не пришлось их сотрясать,- кивнула она.- Я знаю Джин.

Он отпустил ее, отступил, отвернулся, достал сигареты, закурил.

-Сэм сказал?

-Не только. Ты напрасно винишь себя и прекращай с этим. Я серьезно, прекращай – это заставляет тебя делать ошибки.

-Та пуля предназначалась мне, но ты… зачем ты это сделала? – он так и не смог взглянуть на нее.

-Если ты думаешь, что только потому, что видела в тебе Джона, то мы прямо сейчас подеремся – Джон умер, ушел, его нет, это прошлое, которое я со скрипом, но тем не менее отпустила. Я сделала это потому, что ты живой, я буду защищать тебя. Я даже не знаю почему – может, просто так надо, может, это мое предназначение, мой путь. Может, та старуха как раз говорила про это. Не важно, но я буду защищать.

-Меня?

-Тебя, Сэма, других, кого сочту нужным защитить. Тебе это так важно выяснить?

-Важно.

-Не волнуйся, я не буду лезть в твои отношения с женщинами. Это не мое дело. Только жизнь и безопасность – не больше,- она отошла от окна, обошла мужчину и прошла к двери.- И вылезай отсюда. Вожак прайда в клетке – жалкое зрелище. Король-лев должен быть свободным королем всегда и везде.

Он обернулся к ней.

-Что? Не надо думать, что если у меня мужская логика, женское начало во мне отсутствует. Я мыслю по-разному в зависимости от ситуации. И как женщина… словом, я могу понять, что ты чувствовал в тот момент, твою боль и твой страх. Не смотри так, я знаю, что в тот короткий миг ты думал обо мне не как о копе, а просто как о человеке, о женщине. Мне в какой-то степени даже лестно, что ты хоть минуту думал обо мне просто как о женщине, что вообще хоть что-то думал обо мне. Только прошу – не надо загонять себя в клетку отчаяния и приумножать количество страданий в мире – миру и так несладко оттого, что я в нем.

Он подошел к ней.

-Прости.

-И не извиняйся. Спасибо за массаж, за помощь и за то, что разгрузил меня и снял часть моей боли.

-Не за что.

-Джин,- позвала она.- Джин, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не будешь казнить себя из-за меня – ты этого не вынесешь, потому, что я всегда буду рисковать.

Он мельком взглянул на нее, но тут же отвел глаза.

Она коснулась его подбородка, чуть приподнимая его, вынуждая его посмотреть на нее.

-Джин, не делай мне больно, пожалуйста,- попросила она.- Я могу выдержать что угодно, но только не твою боль.

Он пристально взглянул на нее.

-Не буду,- сказал он.

-Вот и хорошо,- ответила она.- Как же с тобой тяжело,- вздохнула она.- Не поймешь, как себя вести, чтобы вывести тебя из того состояния в которое ты себя загнал.

-Ты… так это все… ты это только для того…

-Джин, я не сказала ни слова лжи, просто подала это так, чтобы ты проглотил. Так же как когда ты болел и я просила тебя принять лекарства. Помнишь?

-Это ты шептала те слова?- он неверяще взглянул на нее.

-Ты нужен мне, Джин,- повторила она те слова, которые когда-то шептала ему на ухо, уговаривая его принять порошки и таблетки.- Позволь помочь, позволь быть рядом, защитить. Доверься и я не предам, никогда не предам, никогда не причиню зла.

Он сглотнул, не в силах что-либо сказать.

-Я буду защищать то, что мне дорого, любой ценой. Если надо, я взорву мир, буду убивать…

Казалось, вот-вот он протянет к ней руки, обнимет, что-то скажет, но нет, он стоял замерев, в полном шоке глядя на нее.

Она открыла дверь.

-Когда ты выйдешь отсюда, я хочу видеть в тебе наглого, уверенного в себе, взрослого гребаного ковбоя, Джин,- добавила она, выходя.

Он так ничего и не сказал.

Если или когда Джонс говорит, Джонс говорит именно то, что она хочет сказать. А это значит, что она действительно может взорвать мир…

Команда выехала на вызов – заминировано здание, внутри люди, к сообщению добавлено, что если они попытаются выйти, бомбы сдетонируют.

-Это какой-то бред, - поделилась перед выездом Саманта.- В этом времени нет настолько современных технологий, чтобы бомбы реагировали на движение. Нет датчиков, нет приспособлений.

-Джонс, я понятия не имею, что ты бормочешь, но там люди застряли,- зло заявил Хант, прыгая в машину.- Если не пошевелимся, приедем уже к фейерверку и трупам.

Саманта послушно натянула перчатки и нацепила шлем, оседлав байк.

-Я доеду быстрее,- сказала она.

-Не суйся если что,- предупредил Хант. Байк утробно заурчал и рванул с места. Следом полетела Кортина.

Как Саманта ни старалась, она прибыла к месту назначения последней. Прямо на дороге возник молодой коп. Девушка понимала, что он лишь призрак, но не затормозить не могла, в результате чего сама едва не вылетела из седла.

-Что?- она сорвала очки и шлем.- Что ты хочешь? Там люди, друг, понимаешь? Там могут погибнуть люди, мне нужно туда, нужно помочь.

Коп стоял прямо на дороге и как на зло на очень узкой объездной дороге, но самой короткой до места сбора, преградив путь собой.

-Ты не хочешь, чтобы я туда ехала? – спросила Саманта.- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но я должна. Ты хочешь меня о чем-то предупредить? Мне грозит опасность? – молодой мужчина повернулся к ней изувеченной половиной лица.- Милый, послушай, я понимаю… то есть я вообще ничего не понимаю, но я должна ехать туда. Там шеф и ребята. Я же сойду с ума, если не дай бог что с ними случится. Я обязана там быть, я обещала защищать его, их всех.

Он не ответил, продолжая стоять перед ней боком. Она слезла с байка и приблизилась к нему.

-Э… послушай,- она обошла его и встала перед ним почти вплотную.- Я не знаю, кто ты, мой ангел-хранитель, но я обещаю, что я помогу, если дашь понять чем. Ты волнуешься за меня? – она хотела обнять его, чем-то успокоить, но как можно обнять призрака? Как можно успокоить уже мертвого?- Прости, что я не знаю твоего имени, милый, но… ты мне стал как родной. Если бы ты мог говорить… знаешь, сказать то, что знают только мертвые,- вырвалось у нее. – Прости,- мгновенно вскинулась она.- Прости, я не… жестоко, но ты же понимаешь, что ты… не жив. Мне нужно ехать, милый, что бы ни случилось, я должна быть там. Там двое людей, которые мне дороги, один даже слишком дорог, хотя он задница, каких мало. Пожалуйста, пропусти меня – я просто не могу так, сквозь тебя,- мягко попросила она.- Прости, что прогоняю, но мне действительно нужно ехать. Приходи потом, если захочешь,- предложила она.

Парень смотрел на нее единственным глазом, длинные ресницы чуть подрагивали. Вдруг из уголка его глаза скатилась слеза. Совершенно сюрреалистично – он был мертв, но он плакал.

-Друг…- у девушки сжалось сердце.- Господи, да если бы я могла помочь тебе, я бы все сделала!

Где-то рядом раздался оглушительный взрыв. Саманта упала на землю, отброшенная взрывной волной.

-Это же рядом!- она вскочила на ноги и бросилась вперед. Это было буквально через два дома – Кортина стояла за соседним домом, надежно укрытая в безопасном месте, но людей было не видно.

В воздухе висел туман от пыли, мелкого камня, было трудно дышать. Она рванула вперед, даже не зная зачем, но сильные руки тут же схватили ее поперек талии и рванули в сторону.

-Так и знал, что полезешь,- сообщил знакомый голос.

-Джин!- Саманта едва не расцеловала его прямо при всех.

-Нет, ангел-хранитель,- он держал ее так крепко, будто боялся, что она вывернется.

-Где Сэм? – закричала она.- Сэм!

-Я здесь, Саманта!- тот высунулся из-за машины взрывотехников.

-Я тоже здесь!- сообщил покрытый слоем мелкого камня и пыли Крис.

-Рей!- позвала Саманта.

-Здесь я,- проворчал сержант, отряхиваясь и тряся головой.

-Что произошло? Кто был внутри?- Саманта мгновенно схватила Ханта за пальто.- Он задержал меня – он не стал бы, если бы не знал, что я обязательно пошла бы в дом.

-Он – кто? Ты вообще где, черт дери, была?- тот отодрал стальную хватку от себя и чуть встряхнул девушку.- Ты как сама?

-Он возник прямо на дороге, буквально в одном шаге от этого дома,- она кивнула на руины, оставшиеся от дома.- Стой…- она забилась в его объятиях.- Пусти меня!

Он разжал пальцы – девушка бросила к дому.

-Стой!- испугался он, рванув следом.

-Джин, этот дом!- она закрыла нос и рот рукавом, кашляя.- Я знаю это место!

Он потащил ее прочь, но она выскользнула из-под его руки и нагнулась. Золотая пчелка…

-Эта женщина… провидица…- она подняла чудом сохранившуюся блестящую фигурку и отбежала на безопасное место.

-Какого черта ты постоянно лезешь куда не…- начал Хант. Саманта протянула ему пчелку.

-Я знаю это место, я была здесь, здесь я встретилась с той женщиной,- быстро заговорила она.

-С какой еще женщиной?!- едва не заорал Хант.- У нас тут взрыв, а ты бормочешь о…

-Где люди? – она швырнула пчелку в руины дома.- Где чертовы люди? Где они?

-Они… они погибли, Саманта,- он взглянул ей в глаза.

-Шеф, та старуха,- позвал Крис.- Она сказала…

-Что? Старуха?- Саманта выпустила Ханта и рванула к Скелтону.- Что она сказала? Она вообще что-нибудь говорила? Ты видел ее? Она была слепа, да?

-Саманта…- начал ничего не понимающий Сэм.

-Да, босс… мэм… - ответил Крис.- Она сказала, что среди нас не хватает лишь девушки-хранителя. Или девушки хранителя, я не понял, мэм… босс…

Саманта замерла. Это она, женщина говорила про нее – девушка или хранитель, или девушка хранителя. Тот мертвый коп защитил ее, не дал пройти вперед, он как будто знал, что она бы пошла в дом, чтобы спасти старуху-прорицательницу.

-Она погибла? Крис, она погибла?- совершенно мертвым тоном спросила она.- Никто не выжил?

-Она была единственной в доме, мэм,- Крис коснулся ее руки своей.- Больше никого. И бомба – она была одна.

-И так рванула? – она недоверчиво покосилась на руины – дом разнесло так ювелирно, что это было просто немыслимо.

-Люди из соседних домов были эвакуированы, мэм,- сказал взрывотехник в шлеме, подойдя к ней.

-И никто не взял на себя ответственность за взрыв?- спросил Сэм, отряхиваясь.

-Никто,- Хант встряхнулся как пес.- Странно, кому понадобилось взрывать эти трущобы и старую одинокую женщину?

-Тому же, кто постоянно мне мешает,- убито ответила Саманта.- Мы можем никого не найти, но это было спланировано – убийство старухи. Кто-то знал обо мне, кто-то не дает мне пройти вперед.

-Ты о чем?- Хант пристально взглянул на нее.

-Парень защитил меня, не дал пройти,- она пошла прочь от места взрыва, бормоча себе под нос.- Он знал, что я бы пошла внутрь, он знал и не дал пройти.

-Да о чем, твою мать, ты вообще говоришь?- Хант схватил ее за руку и развернул к себе.

-Джин, я понятия не имею, что вообще происходит, кто ведет со мной игру, но в том доме должна была быть я,- серьезно сказала она.- Богом клянусь, я бы пошла туда ради нее, ради этой странной старухи, но он меня не пустил. Он просто встал у меня на пути, понимаешь?

Он схватил обеими руками ее за лицо.

-Джонс, Саманта, не говори так!- попросил он.- Ты… я знаю, что у тебя все очень плохо, что тебе трудно, но не говори так – ты бы… ты…- он не договорил, отпустил ее, она отшатнулась, не зная как реагировать – он выглядел так, как будто больше всего хотел схватить ее и закинуть в машину, увезти, запереть где-нибудь в подвале и больше никогда не выпускать, и именно поэтому он боролся с собой и отпустил ее. Это увидела только она – никто больше не понял, что произошло, все подумали, что шеф как всегда устраивает выволочку.

-Сэр!- позвал взрывотехник – один из тех, кто копался в руинах.- Мы кое-что нашли!

Хант приблизился к нему и наклонился, тут же отшатнувшись.

-Что?- Саманта побелела, но подошла.

-Нет, мэм, Вам лучше не смотреть,- путь преградил второй специалист.

-Господи…- рядом задохнулся Крис, закрыв рот ладонями и отбегая. Его вырвало.

-Что там?- спросила Саманта шефа.

Он взял ее за рукав и оттеснил, но она боролась, стараясь вырваться, посмотреть.

Сэм взглянул и тут же отошел, закрыв лицо руками и качая головой.

-Что там? Скажите мне!- крикнула она, понимая, что они до смерти напуганы, но по какой-то причине не пускают ее.

Хант коротко взглянул в ее лицо – зрачки мужчины были просто огромны.

-Там глаз, Саманта. Глаз той женщины.

Она задохнулась, едва представив.

-Отпусти меня,- тихо попросила она.

-Нет,- он сдержал ее, когда она слабо трепыхнулась.- Не ходи туда.

-Не пойду,- пообещала она. – Просто отпусти,- он даже не понял, что держал ее, пока она не положила свою руку поверх его руки, удерживающей ее.

Крис, измученный, зеленый, держась за живот, едва ли не подполз к Кортине, дрожа с головы до ног. Рей молча сунул ему сигарету и поднес зажигалку, давая прикурить.

-У меня месяц будут кошмары,- застонал несчастный Скелтон.

-У меня тоже,- согласился мрачный Рей, сам закуривая – у него дрожали руки.

-Я…- Сэм сглотнул, стараясь не коситься на руины дома,- я распорядился отвезти останки в морг,- он сглотнул снова.

-Где все люди?- Саманта присела на корточки, ноги ослабли от пережитого.

-Этот район готовили под снос, людей здесь почти нет,- Хант достал фляжку и сунул ее в руку Сэма, второй достав сигареты и закурив.- Когда мы приехали, специалисты сообщили, что вывели только пятерых – из всех десяти домов только пятерых, больше никого не было.

Он достал из кармана пиджака вторую фляжку и протянул девушке – та покачала головой.

-Я больше всего сейчас хочу оказаться подальше отсюда,- застонал Крис.- Где угодно, а лучше в пабе. Хочу забыть этот кошмар, этот глаз…- он снова закрыл рот ладонями, сдерживаясь.

-Садись в машину,- тихо сказал Хант.- Рей, Сэм,- он кивнул мужчинам.- Детка?

-Я в порядке, Джин. Мой байк недалеко. В проулке.

Она попыталась встать, но охнула и схватилась за сердце. Хант в мгновение ока оказался рядом, подхватив ее.

-Все нормально,- заверила она.- Просто… Джин, - она коснулась его запорошенных волос,- Джин, он знал, тот парень, он знал, что я бы пошла туда. Он остановил меня. Он просто вырос на дороге, я не могла не остановиться. Он меня… он спас меня.

-Я понятия не имею, о ком ты, но передай ему спасибо,- мужчина поднял ее на ноги.- Пошли в машину.

-Нет, я своим ходом,- она вцепилась в его руку.- Отдышусь и поеду. Джин, мне еще никогда не было настолько страшно – я до смерти испугалась.

-Я знаю.

-Нет, ты не понял, не за себя,- она тяжело дышала, глядя в его глаза.- Я думала… господи, я бы просто этого не пережила, если бы с тобой… если бы Сэм…

Он подхватил ее, прижал к себе – она обняла его.

-Я обещала защищать, - сказала она.- Но в этот раз не смогла. Он сам защитил меня.

-Это просто шок, детка,- утешал Хант.- Просто шок. И тебе лучше показаться врачу и не ехать верхом на своем драндулете.

-Почему… то есть как… вы же не ходили туда?- она отстранилась.

-Нет, взрывотехники оцепили район, нас не пускали. Именно поэтому мы все остались живы.

-Господи,- выдохнула она, обняв его за плечи и прижавшись изуродованной щекой к его щеке.

-Пошли, детка,- он коснулся губами ее виска.- Пойдем.

-Я не… я своим ходом, мне… я… нужно просто отдышаться, - она отстранилась, чуть отошла.- У меня сейчас будет очень некрасивая истерика и тебе лучше ее не видеть. Просто уезжай, я вернусь… куда угодно…- она тяжело дышала, вытянув руку вперед, защищаясь и отстраняясь от него, отступая дальше.- Все нормально, просто это для меня уже слишком. Я приеду, просто я хочу… мне надо…

Он смотрел на нее совершенно нечитаемым взглядом – со страхом, тревогой, но настаивать не стал. Кивнул и отошел, зная, что если Джонс говорит, что все будет нормально, все будет нормально и она придет – в паб, на работу, куда угодно.

Кортина отъехала – Саманта проводила ее взглядом, тяжелым шагом, шатаясь прошла вглубь домов, рухнула на колени около байка, сжав его руль в пальцах и замерла. Ее трясло как в лихорадке, из глотки рвался крик, но рядом были люди, они были слишком заняты, они могли подумать, что она зовет на помощь – она отвлекла бы их от дела. Так нельзя. Им и без нее несладко.

-Я предупреждала,- раздался сзади девчачий голосок. Саманта резко дернулась, обернувшись и встречаясь глазами с девочкой в красном платье, державшей в руке игрушечного клоуна.- Ты хотела знать ответы, но кто-то пострадал из-за твоего любопытства. Кто-то всегда будет страдать, Саманта,- девочка склонила на бок белокурую головку.- Им будет больно, но тебе будет еще больнее.

-Проваливай,- выдохнула Саманта, дрожа.- Убирайся отсюда.

-Тебе страшно, больно, одиноко? – девочка присела рядом.- Будет еще страшнее, еще больнее и еще более одиноко. Я могу помочь тебе, я твой друг, я твой единственный друг, Саманта. Позволь мне помочь.

-Убирайся!- взвыла Джонс.- Это ты сделала с ней? Ты пыталась убить их?

-Я ничего не делала,- девочка ласково улыбнулась.- Это делаешь ты, Саманта. От тебя одни неприятности. Ты убиваешь людей, ты уничтожаешь мир. Ты же можешь уничтожить этот мир, Саманта?

-Я не…

-Ты понимаешь, верно? Правда, которую ты ищешь, ответы, которых ты добиваешься, смерти, которые призываешь – это делаешь ты. Только ты. Всегда ты.

-Но Джин жив!- Саманта поднялась с колен, ухватившись за байк.- Сэм жив! Рей жив! Крис жив! Они живы! Живы, ты, маленькая дрянь!

-Ты уверена?- улыбнулась девочка.

-Они живы!- прошипела Саманта. Злоба придавала сил.

-Правда причиняет боль, Саманта,- девочка снова склонила голову на бок.- Тебе будет о-о-очень больно, когда ты узнаешь все, что хочешь. Ты ведь хочешь все знать, Саманта?

-Я хочу свернуть тебе тощую шею, как цыпленку,- девушка глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь.- И я переживу любую боль, потому что у меня есть защитник, мой собственный ангел-хранитель, чертово ты отродье,- она кивнула на высокую стройную фигуру молодого копа, появившегося вдали.

-Он тебе не защитник, Саманта,- улыбнулась девочка.- Ему самому нужна помощь, как и тебе. Я могу помочь тебе,- предложила она.

-Нет,- резко ответила Саманта.- Проваливай, тварь! Я достаточно читала в Интернете всякой литературы, я смогу даже провести обряд изгнания твоей тощей задницы из моей головы, из этого мира, из каждого телевизора, из которого ты вылезаешь. Убирайся вон!

-Мэм!- позвал кто-то. Саманта обернулась – это был один из людей, разгребающих последствия взрыва.- Мэм, Вы в порядке?

-Да, в полном, спасибо,- он помахала рукой.- Я уже уезжаю. Простите, что отвлекла.

-Все нормально, мэм, это моя работа,- он поднял руку.- Вам точно не требуется врач?

-Нет, спасибо, я в полном порядке, - она подняла байк и села верхом.- Всего доброго, сэр.

Она помахала рукой человеку. Тот кивнул, развернулся и ушел доделывать работу. Саманта надела очки и шлем, и развернула байк.

Девчонка, само собой, пропала, как и всегда, когда что-то отвлекало Саманту.

Но не пропал молодой коп, так и маячивший вдали.

Она медленно проехала мимо него – он проводил ее взглядом единственного глаза.

-Спасибо, друг,- сказала она ему, поравнявшись с ним, и прибавив газу, рванула вперед.

-О, звезда, заходи, очень рад видеть тебя!- Нельсон поднял обе руки, приветствуя вошедшую девушку.

-Приветствую, мой друг,- улыбнулась она. Паб был единственным местом, где все проблемы словно по волшебству рассеивались, вот только боль никуда не уходила.

-Что тебе налить, моя леди?- бармен подмигнул ей, подавая очередную кружку пива своим гостям.

-Вина, как обычно, - она тяжело села около стойки. Вокруг были люди, кипела и бурлила жизнь, люди болтали, пили, даже пели. Команда расслаблялась после очень тяжелого потрясения, даже Сэм, как показалось девушке, расслабился.

Она огляделась, как будто глядя на происходящее чужими глазами – люди словно были порождением сна, бреда или…

-Что с тобой, Саманта?- Нельсон осторожно прикоснулся к ее плечу – она вздрогнула и очнулась.

-Что? Нет. Ничего. Грешным нет покоя нигде, мой друг,- с надрывом сказала она.- Я не знаю, что со мной. Нельсон, мне даже поговорить не с кем обо всем, что происходит. Мне так страшно, что хоть волком вой, мне так страшно за все происходящее, за моих друзей, за шефа. И мне самой страшно. Я больше так не выдержу. Я сбежала от всего, я даже сбежала от жизни, почему мне тогда и здесь нет покоя? Что миру от меня еще надо?

Нельсон огорчился, услышав такое.

-Даже здесь все настолько плохо?

-Друг мой, мне везде плохо. Чем это место так отличается от любого другого? Алкоголь не замещает ни вины, ни страха, ни боли. Посмотри, мой друг, мои друзья напиваются, как будто это что-то решит в их жизни, почему тогда я не могу? Что со мной не так? Почему я чувствую себя так, как будто я чужая? Почему у меня постоянно такое чувство, что я как будто в аду? – он приподнял бровь.- Нет, постой,- перебила она себя.- Не я в аду – я сама ад. Нельсон, неужели это правда? Я хоть и не святая, но я же не зло, верно?

-Нет, моя леди, - заверил тот.- Совершенно точно скажу, что в моем пабе злу нет места.

-Сегодня погибла женщина, мой друг,- убито сказала Саманта.- Я должна была быть рядом с ней, я точно знаю, что я в любом случае пошла бы в тот дом, постаралась бы спасти ее, но… понимаешь, он остановил меня. Он просто не позволил мне войти внутрь дома, он преградил мне путь. Помнишь ту притчу о Валаамовой ослице?- мужчина кивнул.- Путь преграждал ангел, но видела его только ослица, а не человек. Но я видела его, этого парня. Нельсон, он меня спас. Он… - она стиснула зубы, но нервы не выдержали, по щекам покатились слезы.- Нельсон, он помог мне – он помог мне, хотя ему самому нужна помощь. Я не знаю, как объяснить, он… он же умер, но он просит меня о помощи! Что я могу? Я хочу помочь ему, у меня сердце рвется, когда я вижу его. Мне нож острый его взгляд, а сегодня… Нельсон, что знают только мертвые? Почему он плакал? Что происходит? Что происходит со мной, вообще? Я несу угрозу или кто-то угрожает мне? Если мне – плевать, но что если это я – угроза?

Мужчина не перебивал, внимательно выслушал сбивчивые слова, потом обошел стойку, обнял девушку.

-Ты не угроза, Саманта, уж поверь мне. У тебя очень странная судьба, но ты сильная, ты со всем справишься, потому что ты не одна.

-Нельсон, что это за место? – она взглянула в его темные глаза.- Скажи, я пойму, я уже начинаю понимать – под Новый год я, кажется, начала осознавать, что происходит. Что это за место? Куда я попала? Кто эти люди? Что от меня хотят? К чему готовят? За что и кто убил эту женщину?

-Это паб, Саманта,- он отпустил ее, обошел стойку, налил ей еще вина.- А это твои друзья, полицейские. Это люди, Саманта, просто люди, не призраки, не ангелы и не бесы – просто измученные жизнью люди, которые ищут свой кусочек расслабления в этом мире.

-Нельсон, я до смерти устала от загадок, я больше не выдержу – я схожу с ума,- она обвела глазами пьющих людей.- Это что-то не то, что я вижу. Это глубже, это больше. Эта женщина говорила, что я все узнаю, все пойму. Почему ее убили?

-Я не знаю, Саманта,- он покачал головой.- Я всего лишь бармен. Я ничего не понимаю в делах полиции,- он развел руками.- Но ты права, ты действительно отличаешься от остальных.

Она вытерла слезы, слабо улыбнулась.

-Здесь легче, как будто здесь есть что-то… как будто здесь… знаешь, та женщина… она сказала, что я узнаю все, но никому не смогу сказать. Я пробовала – это работает. Я кое-что поняла о себе, но сказать не смогла. Я в будущем, едва живая, лежу в палате, в которой загорелся телевизор, через мое тело прошел ток, вернувший меня сюда. Знаешь, я была как в клетке в моем теле, здесь я свободна, и я не хочу назад, но… Что со мной, Нельсон? Почему я все это знаю, почему помню? Почему я даже не сомневаюсь? И почему я могу и говорю это тебе? Я больше никому не могу сказать.

-Наверное, потому, что я всегда выслушаю,- он наклонился к ней.- Я выслушаю все, что ты будешь говорить. Я бармен, это отчасти моя работа – болтать с клиентами и облегчать их души.

-Ох, друг, облегчи мою, с грузом, который на ней мне даже дышать тяжело!

-Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, звезда, но это зависит не от меня.

-Мой друг сомневается, он запутался, - она кивнула на Сэма, сидящего рядом с Хантом, Реем и Крисом.

-Он просто не нашел свою дорогу,- сказал Нельсон.

-Я пытаюсь ему помочь, но со мной что-то не так. Я точно знаю, что я пойду совсем другой дорогой, что я вообще уйду куда-то… не знаю… я просто уйду. Звучит глупо, знаю,- она глубоко вздохнула.

-Люди говорят то, что думают, то, что хотят. Ты всегда говоришь правду.

-Не-е-ет, я вру,- она отмахнулась.- Не всегда, но я часто недоговариваю или умалчиваю информацию. Мне нравится здесь, в пабе, в мире, в жизни, даже в полиции, что вообще-то странно, но… понимаешь, я как будто знаю, что это замена чего-то. Замена той жизни, что у меня была. Здесь есть цвета, краски, эмоции, это жизнь, но как будто взамен. И этот постоянный страх – он не уходит.

-Но чего ты боишься? – он наклонился к ней.- Или кого? Или за кого ты боишься? – он кивнул на столик команды.

Саманта закрыла глаза.

-Я готова душу отдать ради того, чтобы они жили,- сказала она, даже не задумавшись.- Я как будто чувствую себя обязанной защищать их. И… Нельсон, я не смогу помочь другу. И я уже не смогу помочь тому, кто мне дорог. Он ведет себя странно, он напуган, но почему только я это вижу? Я как будто зрячая в стране слепых.

-Если ты о мистере Ханте, то это вижу и я.

-Что ты видишь?

-Он переживает за каждого, Саманта. Поверь, он действительно переживает за каждого.

-Я знаю. Я… я была очень далеко от него, но я чувствовала его боль, его страх. Сэм говорил, что никогда еще не видел его таким, когда я попала в больницу.

-Я знаю, Саманта. Он был сам не свой. Ты ему очень дорога.

-Я знаю, но я дорога как коп, а я хотела бы стать хоть чуточку дорогой по-другому,- горько вздохнула она.- Хотя бы потому, что он идиот и никак не поймет, что он мне дорог не как шеф, а как человек. Он, Сэм и тот бедняга, который просит меня о помощи.

-Твой ангел-хранитель?

-Наверное. Просто чья-то заблудшая одинокая душа, которая тянется ко мне, уж даже не знаю по какой причине. И знаешь,- она взглянула в бокал с вином,- с ним как-то… спокойно. Он действует на меня так же как Джин.

Нельсон вздрогнул, быстро перевел взгляд на сидящего за столиком Ханта, встречаясь с тем взглядом, но девушка ничего не заметила.

-Может, он моя совесть? – снова спросила она.- Или душа? Может, я все-таки не безнадежна? Я просто хочу верить. Просто верить хоть во что-нибудь светлое.

-Саманта!- позвал Хант ее.- Ты там застряла? Иди сюда!

-Он от меня никогда не отстанет,- вздохнула она, взяла бокал и прошла вглубь паба, садясь около него и Сэма.

-Ты в порядке?- спросил Сэм, обнимая ее за плечо.

-Нет, но это нормальное мое состояние,- она улыбнулась, обняла его и, поколебавшись миг, второй рукой обняла Ханта.

-Эй, ты что?- тот покосился на нее, но особо возражать не стал.

Рей и Крис переглянулись, но промолчали.

-Служить обществу, защищать невиновных, соблюдать закон,- сказала она.

-Что это?- не понял Крис.

-Робокоп,- ответил за подругу Сэм.

-Живой или мертвый ты пойдешь со мной,- она улыбнулась другу, чуть сжав плечи обоих мужчин.

-А это что?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Робокоп,- снова ответил Сэм.

-Понятия не имею, кто это, но он мне уже нравится,- заметил Хант, отпивая пиво из своей кружки.- Эй, Нельсон, тащи сюда еще, эта парочка сейчас будет вешать мне лапшу на уши!

-Это не вранье, это кино!- возмутился Сэм.

-Все лгут,- философски заметил Хант.

Саманта не выдержала, обняв его, она засмеялась.

-Господи, ты невозможный человек, ты это знаешь?

Сэм улыбнулся. Иногда Хант, сам того не осознавая, действительно был гением.


	42. Chapter 42

-«Легко найти что-то, ради чего стоит умереть. Есть ли у тебя что-нибудь, ради чего стоило бы жить?..»

-Откуда?

-Вавилон 5.

-«Никогда не затевать драку, но всегда доводить ее до конца…»

-О, это оттуда же! Джон Шеридан – я его люблю до изнеможения. Не знала, что ты смотрел этот сериал, я думала, ты фанат Стар Трека.

-Мне просто было скучно.

-Не оскорбляй память станции! «Я умер, но мне уже лучше…»

-Шеридан?

-Да.

-«Истина где-то рядом».

-Малдер! Я знала! Я знала, что ты фанат Иксов!

-Я не фанат, просто мне нравится актер.

-Тайлер, ты педик?

-Нет, Джин, я не педик, но Духовны снимался в сериале эротического содержания, так что я его запомнил.

-Порно? Какая гадость!

-Сэм, отстань от человека, он даже если пожмет руку Джону Барроумену, потом вымоет ее с мылом и никогда не признает, что тот красиво поет и у него красивая задница.

-Задница? Джонс, я не педик, чтобы глядеть на задницы мужиков!

-Ты бы ему понравился, он бы даже облапил тебя, хотя потом он бы имел неприятности с партнером.

-С партнером?

-С мужем, если точнее, хотя он и Скотт это называют несколько иначе.

-Господи, не дай бог дожить до свадеб педиков!

-Неандерталец…

-Сэм, я тебе сейчас врежу!

-Джин… оу-оу-о-о-оу, парни! Джин, остынь. Сэм, не надо…

-Вот еще: «Если ты говоришь с Богом, то это молитва, а если он с тобой — это шизофрения».

-М-м-м… не помню.

-Иксы. Малдер.

-А не Хаус?

-Вроде нет.

-У меня от вас обоих голова болит. Нельсон, принеси еще, эта гайдовская парочка действует на меня как тряпка на быка!

-«Если здравый смысл и противоречит идее путешествия во времени, то законы квантовой физики — нет…»

-Вавилон 5?

-Иксы.

-Я тебя люблю. Нет, правда, я тебя обожаю. Не помню ничего из Иксов, зато знаю все о станции. Я влюблена в звезды, в космос…

-Почему тогда не Стар Трек?

-Не знаю. Станция – это целый мир. Это не Доктор, мотающийся туда-сюда, это просто жизнь, любовь, смерть ради любимого человека, войны, битвы, долгая дорога на пути куда-то за Предел.

-За Предел?

За столиком сразу стало тихо. Хант, Сэм и Саманта были последними в пабе. Они просидели так до закрытия. Если сначала настроение у всех было ни к черту, то после употребления приличного количества алкоголя, все трое расслабились. Двое вспоминали свою жизнь, болтали о том, что только они и могли понять, а третий слушал их болтовню с каким-то странным заинтересованно-грустным видом, изредка влезая с репликами, а потом слушая их беззлобный смех.

Пиво, вино, виски – все смешалось. Саманта отобрала у Джина последний стакан и залпом проглотила его, даже не распробовав вкуса виски. Очень трудный день должен был закончиться или бурей, или слезами, или смехом от расслабленности.

Копы как врачи – люди умирают, ничего с этим не поделать, но нельзя принимать все слишком близко к сердцу.

Сэм был не настолько пьян, чтобы не замечать натянутости настроения подруги. Она словно приглядывалась, даже принюхивалась к миру, всегда собранная и подозрительная. Она была похожа на полицейскую собаку – всегда ушки на макушке, всегда готова атаковать. Хант тоже вел себя странновато – он просто обнимал ее и самого Сэма. Сэм не возражал – объятия друга, сильного человека, просто мужика, который всегда прикроет спину коллеги, действовали успокаивающе.

-Самый опасный враг — это тот, кому нечего терять,- заявил Хант, закуривая.

-Это еще кто сказал?- удивился Сэм.

-Я,- Хант закурил.

-Курильщик,- фыркнула Саманта.

-Детка, ты раньше вроде не возражала?- тот покосился на нее.

-Нет же, это сказал Курильщик!

-Эй, да что опять с тобой?

-Господи, нет же, это фраза Курильщика – персонажа сериала! Сэм, скажи ему!

-Я думаю, уже пора домой. Я уже еле сижу.

-Я уже еле думаю, а мне не нравится, когда у меня в голове каша. Я черт дери, спортсмен, мне алкоголь – яд, враг и… и… забыла! Чш-ш-шерт…

-Не покидай меня, моя дорогая…- вдруг произнес Хант.

-Что?- Саманта вздрогнула и взглянула на него.

-«Ровно в полдень»,- как ни в чем не бывало, сказал Хант.- Это мой любимый фильм.

-О долге, о чести, о смелости и об одиночестве,- кивнул Сэм.

-Я никогда бы не оставила своего мужчину,- вдруг сказала Саманта, закрыв глаза.- Я бы не стала бежать, а дралась вместе с ним.

-Ты смотрела его, да?- Хант как-то по-новому взглянул на девушку. Она открыла глаза, не глядя на него.

-Я никогда не видела этот фильм. Я даже не знаю что это за фильм. Я просто… я просто знаю, хотя не знаю, откуда и как.

Она нахмурилась.

-Все сбежали, оставив его одного, он был предоставлен самому себе,- продолжила она, встав.- Это были не… - она пошатнулась.- Это были не дети, это был… был… человек с обрезом,- она сфокусировалась на расплывающемся перед глазами лице Ханта.- Это он мне показывает?

-Саманта?- Сэм поднялся, с ужасом глядя на подругу.

-Джонс?- Хант так же поднялся, опьянения ни в одном глазу, практически с ужасом глядя на девушку.

-Тот парень, который просит меня о помощи,- пояснила она.- Я узнаю правду, но я не хочу этого. Она, эта старуха так сказала – я узнаю все, найду все ответы. Все знают только мертвые, а я жива… то есть я… меня вообще еще нет.

-Сэмми, ты в порядке?- Сэм подхватил ее под руку.

-В наиполнейшем, мой друг. Я застряла в плену собственного тела, я не родилась, я убью того, кто… - она обняла мужчину за шею.- Я найду его и убью.

-Кого?- спросил Сэм.

-Ублюдка, причинившего мне боль. Я могу из… изменить этот мир. Я могу, Сэм. Никакой алкоголь не сможет изменить меня. Я си… я сильнее. Я намного сильнее, но я всегда буду защищать хранителя – я пришла сюда для этого.

-Ты перебрала, детка,- Хант помог девушке встать ровно. Она взглянула на него.

-Одинокий, такой одинокий, мой Доктор…- прошептала она.- Голова болит, все тело горит, - пожаловалась она, закрыв глаза.

-Не удивительно – ты выпила бутылку виски,- он вытащил деньги и положил их на стол, кивнув Нельсону.

-The noonday train will bring Frank Miller.

If I'm a man I must be brave

And I must face that deadly killer

Or lie a coward, a craven coward,

Or lie a coward in my grave…- еле слышно запела Саманта.- Не… не надо больше,- застонала она.- Не хочу…

-Тише, детка, - Хант чуть встряхнул ее.- Пойдем, тебе пора на боковую.

-То, что вы называете адом, он называет домом,- прошептала она.

-Детка, это уже слишком,- мягко укорил Хант.

-Рембо, часть два,- сказала она, обхватив его за шею.- Я не могу удрать отсюда не потому, что высоко, а потому, что удирать мне некуда.

-Булгаков, «Мастер и Маргарита»,- подсказал на всякий случай Сэм.- Саманта, что с тобой?

-«Я часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо»,- выдохнула она.- Гете. Сэм, мне нужно идти дальше, выше, к звездам… мой дом… там мой дом, там, где звезды. Вечный приют…

-Здорово же тебя пробрало,- Хант покачал головой, открывая дверь машины, но девушка не отцепилась от его шеи, мертвой хваткой повиснув на нем как клещ.- Саманта, ты меня задушишь!

Она так резко отдернула руки, что едва не свалилась на землю, испугавшись.

-Никогда!- она с животным ужасом взглянула в его глаза, ткнув в его шею и указав на Сэма.- Святой Христофор – покровитель путешественников, защитник против внезапной смерти без покаяния.

Сэм широко раскрыл глаза.

-Я не могу умереть! - взвыла она.- Они не дают мне умереть! Чертовы палачи! – она оттолкнулась от машины, от Ханта, который попытался ее поймать, и задрала голову к небу.- Я сильнее даже здесь! Я стану свободной! Помогите лучше тем, кто нуждается в вас, ублюдки, сволочи!

Она упала на колени, Сэм первым подбежал к ней, присел около нее.

-Шеф, по-моему, у нее просто истерика,- шепотом сказал он приблизившемуся Ханту.- Алкоголь лишь усугубил ее состояние.

-Сам вижу,- Хант вздохнул, сверху вниз глядя на бормотавшую все известные ей проклятья девушку, на обнявшего ее мужчину.- Ну и что делать?

-Отвезем ее домой,- так же тихо ответил Сэм.- Я посижу с ней.

-Я помогу,- он присел около девушки.- Детка… Саманта… - она взглянула на него.- Только не дерись,- попросил он.- Поднимайся, вот так… - он сгреб ее в объятия, осторожно опуская ее за заднее сидение Кортины.- Что же с тобой вечно все не слава богу?

-Я атеист,- сообщила она, упав на сидении.- И мое дело не слава, а защита. Мне плевать на весь мир, но если с тобой или моим Сэмом хоть что-нибудь случится, я клянусь, я буду убивать всех и каждого,- пообещала она.

-Просто словами не передать, как я счастлив,- Хант сел на водительское сидение.- Сэм? – он обернулся к мужчине, садящемуся рядом с девушкой и обнимающим ее.

-Она в любом состоянии способна разнести машину, так что я лучше посижу здесь,- сказал Сэм спокойным тоном, понимая, что если он хоть звуком даст ей понять, что нервничает, она придет в ярость и действительно может начать все крушить.- Только веди осторожнее,- попросил он.

Кортина тронулась с места как перышко на ветру.

-Помоги мне понять, что с тобой,- просила Саманта во сне.- Хотя бы жестом, подскажи, что мне сделать.

-Она кого-то видит,- сказал Сэм, закутывая ее одеялом.

-Хотелось бы знать, кого,- пробормотал Хант, устраиваясь в кресле и глядя на девушку оттуда.

-Я никогда не причиню тебе зла, но ты… - Саманта заворочалась.- Чего ты хочешь от меня? Кто ты? Я не могу помочь, ты же понимаешь. Эта рана… человек с обрезом… прости, милый, я не могу помочь. Мне больно… ты помогаешь им, им всем, но ты мучаешь меня. Не могу остаться… нужно уйти… женщина… Алекс… она поможет, она все сделает… и фото… она поймет…

-Какая женщина?- Сэм сел на кровать, пригладил волосы девушки.- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? Что с ней? – он обернулся к Ханту.

-Ни черта я не понимаю. Это просто пьяный бред,- Хант насупился.

-Это не пьяный бред, Джин,- Сэм покачал головой.- Она… понимаешь, это долго и трудно объяснить, но она действительно кого-то видит.

Он не мог сказать ему ни про девочку с настроечной таблицы, пугающей его самого, ни про голоса из палаты – Джин бы не понял.

Внезапно Саманта выгнулась дугой.

-Нет! Джин!- закричала она, закрыв уши руками.

Хант вылетел из кресла как коброй ужаленный.

-Что?

-Сэ-э-эм…- застонала она.- Сэм, не надо! Не прыгай, Сэм! Не надо! Крис, не слушай его, не высовывайся! Рей, не надо, пожалуйста, Рей, не делай этого! Убирайся, уходи, оставь их! – она металась на кровати, била руками и ногами на глазах перепуганных мужчин.

-Держи ее!- первым очнулся Сэм, схватив ее руки.

-Может, наручниками?- предложил Джин, схватив ее ноги.

-Она в таком состоянии, что сорвет их вместе с руками. Что-то происходит, она с кем-то сражается.

-По-моему, с нами.

-Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это что-то большее.

-Как с демонами?

Саманта страшно зарычала.

-Уходи, вон отсюда!

-Похоже, ты прав,- тихо заметил Джин.

-Это не одержимость, если ты об этом,- сказал Сэм, глядя на девушку и слушая ее.

-Я не позволю! - она оскалилась – шрам побагровел, напрягла мышцы тела.- Джин, вставай! Вставай же! Не позволяй ему забирать их!

-Что это значит?- Сэм со страхом взглянул на мужчину. Тот раздраженно пожал плечами. Девушка замерла, напряглась в их руках.

-Джин, вставай! – почти прорычала она.- Проваливай, отсюда, шакал!

-Это она мне?- не понял Хант.

-По-моему, твоему врагу,- предположил Сэм.

-Убирайся в ад, падальщик!- зашипела Саманта.- Не трогай его!

-По-моему, она кому-то объявила настоящую войну,- сказал Сэм.- И ты в ней не последний участник.

-Спасибо, я уже понял,- осклабился Джин.- Вроде успокоилась,- он осторожно отпустил ноги девушки – она не шевельнулась.

Сэм убрал руку с ее запястья, проверил ее пульс на шее.

-Она спит.

-Когда я сплю, я вижу розовые сердечки и голую Рейчел Уэлч, а не сатану и начальника,- сообщил Хант, достав фляжку и отхлебнув из нее.

-Ты просто не знаешь о тех кошмарах, с которыми мы боремся,- Сэм сел прямо на пол и уткнулся лбом в кровать.

-Я сплю сном младенца ну или праведника, потому, что я не грешу днем, - Хант сунул фляжку Сэму.- Что с этой девчонкой происходит, если она постоянно как на войне?

-Понятия не имею, но она, видимо, считает своим долгом защищать тебя,- Сэм отпил из фляжки и вернул ее шефу.

-И тебя. И даже Скелтона с Карлингом.

-Как думаешь, она вспомнит сон, скажет?

-Я не гадалка, Сэм, я понятия не имею. И мне совершенно не нравится, что девчонке снюсь не я, стоящий голым под водопадом, а какие-то монстры и драки.

-Джин, она необычная девушка, я же тебе говорил. У нее просто непомерный комплекс вины и постоянная борьба с демонами в душе.

-Мы тут вроде как тоже не на курорте, Сэм, но я никогда еще не видел такого… какого-то просто нечеловеческого желания все усложнять.

Сэм не ответил.

-Ложись, я подежурю,- предложил Джин, кивнув на кровать.- Начнет буянить, я тебя разбужу.

Сэм заполз в кровать, сил спорить не было – день был просто кошмарным на события, а тут еще ночь обещала быть из разряда Кошмаров на улице вязов.

Он едва коснулся головой одеяла, как заснул.

Хант вернулся в кресло и вытянул ноги, разглядывая странную спящую пару – он, заноза в заднице, вечный нытик по вопросам морали и правильности ведения дел, и она – просто головная и прочая боль, героиня, мать ее, какого-то странного боевика с настойчивым желанием всех спасать.

Он глубоко вздохнул и смежил веки. Учитывая то, что спал он чутко, не будет большой проблемой, если он немного подремлет…

Саманта почувствовала, что тело зажато с двух сторон и с воплем вскочила.

-Что?- тут же заорал Хант, вскакивая и кубарем слетая на пол.

-Что?- эхом отозвался Сэм, следуя на пол, но с другой стороны.

-А-а-а!- коротко завопили оба, глядя друг на друга.

-Вы с ума сошли?- Саманта отдышалась, крутя головой, глядя на обоих сонных и взъерошенных мужчин.

-Господи боже,- Сэм потер лицо, просыпаясь.- Ты меня напугала.

-Иисусе…- Хант проморгался, запустив пальцы в волосы.- Джонс, ты всегда так орешь по утрам? Не удивительно, что у тебя нет мужика.

-Что?- удивилась она.- Два мужика в одной кровати – и это меня называют извращенкой!- возмутилась она, встав с кровати и пройдя в душ.

-Я не спал!- сразу заявил Хант, даже не поняв, как попал в кровать.

-Зато я спал,- поморщился Сэм, поднимаясь на карачки и потирая спину.

-Не говори никому,- предупредил Хант, поднимаясь на ноги.- И приготовь завтрак.

-Джин, имей совесть, я еще душ не принял!- Сэм возмутился до глубины души.- Я к себе, потом приду сюда,- сказал он, протирая глаза.

Едва он закрыл дверь за собой, Хант пожал плечами и свалился на разворошенную кровать, совершенно по-детски обняв подушку, сладко почмокав губами и тут же засыпая как ни в чем ни бывало.

-Сэ… - Саманта вышла из ванной и застыла – грозный шеф выглядел просто как мальчишка. Очень большой, очень сильный, слишком тяжелый, но такой по-детски трогательный, когда спал. – Интересно, насколько грешно переспать с таким ангелом?- пробормотала Саманта, заходя на кухню и готовя завтрак.

-Не помнишь?- Сэм был искренне огорчен, узнав, что Саманта ровным счетом ничего не помнит, начиная с того благословенного времени, когда надралась в пабе до танцующих слоников.

-Это ерунда,- она пожала плечами. Сэм покосился на нее. Девушка воспринимала все настолько спокойно, что казалось, будто ей глубоко безразлично где она и что с ней.

-Саманта, ты уверена, что ты…- он закусил губу.- Слушай, давай начистоту?- она кивнула.- Ты ведешь себя странно.

-Ну и?

-Странно даже для меня.

-И?

-Тебе это нравится?

-То, как я себя веду? Не всегда, если ты об этом. Иногда мне больно, иногда слишком больно, а иногда просто больно.

-Больно?

-Сэм, я в больнице, мое тело изломано до такой степени, что мне жить не хотелось. Но поверь, лучше боль, чем неподвижность.

-Ты как будто играешь в жизнь. Это же нереальность!

-М-м-м… смотря как на это смотреть, Сэм.

-А как смотришь ты? Ты знаешь, что это за место?

-Начинаю понимать, но боюсь, что тебе я этого сказать не смогу. Нет… Сэм, не надо… Сэм, я правда не смогу сказать не потому, что не хочу, а потому, что не смогу. Не смогу, понимаешь? Ни сказать, ни написать, ни показать на пальцах – никак. Погибшая женщина, старуха-провидица… в общем, она сказала, что я буду страдать, я узнаю все, я узнаю про всех, я все узнаю, понимаешь, но никогда никому не смогу об этом сказать, иначе я уничтожу мир, а я не хочу уничтожать никакой мир – ни этот, ни тот.

-У меня странное впечатление, что ты как будто с кем-то сражалась…

Саманта вздохнула. Конечно, она сражалась. Она была в будущем, она видела происходящее, она видела Криса, Рея, уже знакомую женщину по имени Алекс, другого человека по имени Джим Китс, девушку Шаз. А еще она видела звезды, Джина, страх, боль, кровь, и…

-Я чувствую себя как воин, меня к этому готовят, разумеется, я сражаюсь.

-Воин? Какой еще воин?

-Сэм, Джин обожает вестерн про одинокого героя, а я люблю фантастику и боевики в духе «Смертельной битвы». Ну знаешь, добро против зла и все такое… я серьезно убеждена, что добро обязательно должно быть с кулаками, иначе на кой черт бы все это сдалось?

-Соня Блейд?

-Соня? Ну ладно, пусть Соня, мой Джонни.

-Ты похожа на Грейс Келли. Актриса, которая снималась в «Ровно в полдень».

-Правда? Она умела драться и стреляла по мишеням из кольта?

-Нет, она была женой главного героя.

-Не соблазняй меня, Сэм,- она покосилась в сторону комнаты.- Одинокий ковбой против мирового зла и его женушка…

-Ты точно ничего не помнишь?

-Я помню все, Сэм, хотя я понятия не имею, почему я помню то, чего не могла нигде видеть. У меня голова трещит по швам, в меня как будто вливают гигабайты информации. Кто-то явно делает мне серьезный апгрейд для чего-то, что я понять пока не могу.

-Ты всегда беспокоишься за меня и за Джина… почему, Саманта?

-Сэм, догадайся с одного раза.

Он отставил пустой стаканчик из-под йогурта.

-Ты его… меня…

-Обоих, но каждого по-разному. Сэм,- она понизила голос,- с тобой у меня был фантастический секс, я люблю тебя, я серьезно – я люблю тебя очень сильно, но это несколько иное, если ты понимаешь. Ты мой друг, я люблю тебя как друга, хотя мы и спали. Мне нафиг не сдались цветочки и колечки, я не переживаю из-за того, что мы больше не спим, хотя я в любой момент всегда готова, но, Сэм, Джин – это совершенно другое. Это больше, чем любовь, это больше, чем все отношения. Я не скажу, что готова быть для него верной собакой на страже интересов, но я всегда готова спасать его и тебя от любой опасности. Я не знаю, почему так.

-Потому что он похож на Джона?

-Нет, Сэм, не поэтому. Он другой, он совершенно другой, и черт дери, это хорошо. Иногда я вижу его как молодого зеленого сопляка, а иногда он лев, вожак.

-Иногда и я вижу его как подростка – он нереально упрям, он просто нереально груб, а с подозреваемыми он ведет себя не как ковбой, а как варвар.

-Сэм, отстань от него, пусть ведет себя как хочет, лишь бы занимался тем, что ему нравится. Он коп, ты коп, я коп… отчасти… если есть результат, какое, ко всем чертям, дело, как они достигнуты?!

-Это неправильно, Саманта! Есть дух и буква закона…

-Сэм, Джин иногда прав – ты ведешь себя как Дороти. В наше время копы не могут пукнуть без закона, а это время копы могут засадить говнюка за решетку потому, что он того заслуживает. Просто потому, что он говнюк.

-Но он избивает даже свидетелей!

-Сэм, не нуди, Христа ради! И не говори мне, как правильно себя вести копу. Я была за решеткой без суда и следствия просто потому, что чертовы копы шили мне дело за убийство Джона и мою месть за него. Меня слабо трогают слезы детишек и жен тех мразей, что отняли жизнь невинного человека. Это мой путь – убивать в ответ, защищать то, что я считаю необходимым защитить. Только здесь я поняла, что копу можно верить, если он хоть каплю похож на тебя или Джина.

-Я в твоем списке просто потому что мы спали?

-Че-пу-ха! Я чуть не вышибла тебе мозги, едва увидев! Стала бы я тебе доверяться, если бы не чувствовала интуицией, что ты нормальный. Я увидела в тебе не копа, Сэм, я увидела в тебе просто человека, а потом уже копа. Как копа я бы тебя придушила на месте, но как человека трахнула бы, даже не задумываясь.

-Даже не знаю, это грубая лесть или циничная правда,- порозовел он.

-Это мое видение тебя. Я каким-то образом умудряюсь не свернуть шею Рею или не дать пинка Крису, я ценю дружбу с Энни, я уважаю Джина, так что что такого сложного в том, что я люблю тебя?

-Я так и знал,- раздался мрачный голос.

Оба повернули головы и встретились взглядами с Хантом – взлохмаченным и злющим со сна.

-Что ты знал, мой принц?- поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Ты его любишь,- он кивнул на Сэма.

-Разумеется, я этого и не скрывала. Он мой друг и я его люблю. Я люблю всех.

-Ты всех ненавидишь,- возразил Хант, направляясь в ванную.

-Больше одного чувства во мне не помещается, так что я или люблю всех, или всех ненавижу, но продолжаю любить всех тех, кого я до этого любила.

-Я тебе кляп вставлю,- Хант высунулся из ванной и сверкнул глазами.- Ты можешь хоть минуту помолчать? Жу-жу, жу-жу-жу – и так целый день. То нытье Дороти, что я не так веду допрос, не так выбиваю мозги, не ту кнопку нажимаю, не оттуда достаю информацию, то ты – не жужжащая над ухом по этим вопросам, зато не смолкающая по любым другим.

-Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, я очень занята,- прищурилась на него Саманта.

-Что?- не понял тот.

-Я вежливо сказала тебе «пошел в жопу»,- пояснила она.- Умывайся и тащи сюда свою задницу, папа-мишка.

-Джонс, не нарывайся!- зарычал Хант.

-Хочешь, я тебя испугаю?- она подошла к двери и чмокнула воздух около его носа. Мужчина вздрогнул и захлопнул дверь.- Я его обожаю,- улыбнулась она Сэму.

-Как это у тебя получается?- поразился он.- Ты ведешь себя с ним так, как будто ты его начальница, а не он – твой.

-Я веду себя с ним как равная, Сэм. Я не трепещу, не целую землю под его ботинками, я не позволяю себя унижать, бить, я могу ударить в ответ, я могу даже убить, хотя никогда не причиню ему зла. Думаю, он это понимает. Но знаешь, что самое главное?- она села рядом с другом.- Я меняю его. Я готовлю его для дальнейшей жизни. Я не могу дать ему уроки хороших манер в обращении с женщинами, я просто не представляю себе, как должна вести себя настоящая женщина, но он меняется, Сэм. Он действительно меняется, когда общается со мной. Женщина не враг – он это понимает и принимает. Женщина может быть другом, может быть коллегой-другом. Единственное, что я никогда не смогу ему дать – это женщину-любовницу, ну, думаю, он и без меня неплохо справляется. По крайней мере, целоваться он умеет так, что искры вышибает.

-Тем не менее, Энни он все так же не уважает, мягко говоря,- заметил Сэм.

-Энни – продукт своей эпохи, я – своей. Мне не хватает мягкости, чуткости, женственности, терпения… хотя нет, терпение у меня есть. Я не хочу сказать, что я мужик в юбке, наоборот, я очень даже женщина, хотя я и вожу байк, дерусь и не гнушаюсь крепким словом, но я так же могу носить вечерние туалеты и бриллианты, я пою, я люблю свое тело, мне нравится стриптиз, секс, гонки, звезды… я просто живу и плевать мне на все проблемы.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто тебе все равно, что ты оторвана от дома.

-Дом, Сэм, там, где сердце. Я думаю, что я почти дома. Как будто стою в дверях, я уже почти вошла домой. Дом там, Сэм, где тот, с кем тебе хорошо рядом. Мне хорошо с тобой и с ним. Провожу тебя, останусь с ним, даже если я ему и не нужна. Дома я вообще никому не нужна, а тут целый огромный мир великих возможностей. И куча дел, и Нельсон, и драки, и погони, и перестрелки.

-И тайны,- добавил Сэм ей в тон.- И секреты, и боль, и крики, и кровь, и демоны, и ночные кошмары…

-Сэм, перестань. Все это есть и в будущем, то есть в настоящем…

-Ты точно знаешь, что ты в больничной палате? Значит, это все ненастоящее.

-Сэм, успокойся уже. Я понятия не имею, где мы. Это может быть параллельный мир – бац, и ты просыпаешься здесь после того, как отключаешься там. Это может быть сон, это может быть явь, или мы действительно где-то на корабле пришельцев, а палата – это сон. Это может быть какой-то эксперимент, а на самом деле мы летим с исследовательском экспедицией куда-нибудь на Марс… это так важно? Просто живи и наслаждайся жизнью!

-Я ненавижу это место, я ненавижу это время! Это же настоящая дыра!

-Ты просто привык к комфорту, а мне для счастья надо совсем немного – байк и шикарного мужика. Остальное для меня малозначимо.

-Саманта, я просто хочу понять, где я, чтобы потом предупредить людей. Что если это опасное место?

-Жизнь вообще штука опасная. От жизни умирают. Почему бы тебе просто не расслабиться и не начать жить, вместо того, чтобы все усложнять? Лично мне хватает проблем и без того, чтобы думать где я и какого черта меня сюда занесло. Раз занесло, значит, причина есть.

-Тогда нужно найти эту причину и вернуться домой!

-Сэм, успокойся, а то ты выглядишь так, как будто с тобой родимчик случился! Вернешься ты домой, точно вернешься. Может, не сегодня, может, завтра. Но ведь ты уже привыкаешь к этому месту. Оно буквально у тебя под кожей. Ты принимаешь душ, ты переодеваешься в пижаму, ты ешь, пьешь, ты работаешь, влюбляешься, словом, ты просто живешь. И здесь есть невыносимый шеф, чокнутая подружка не от мира сего и прекрасная девушка Энни, которая любит тебя и которую любишь ты.

Сэм зарделся.

Саманта встала и обняла его.

-Господи, ты так неприлично красив, когда смущаешься, что я просто сплю и вижу, как бы тебя где-нибудь зажать в уголок и надругаться над такой невинностью.

Он повернул голову и коснулся губами уголка ее губ, обняв ее руки на своей груди.

-Я так и знал,- повторил еще более злющий и мокрый Джин, выходя из ванной и наблюдая эту сцену.- Вы спали.

-Вы тоже,- Саманта даже не подумала убрать руки от друга, нагло глядя на шефа.- Причем в обнимку. И даже один раз без меня.

-Я тебе точно кляп в рот вставлю, женщина!- мужчина побагровел и кинул в нее полотенцем, которое повесил себе на шею, выйдя из ванной. Она поймала банную принадлежность и повесила на спинку стула.

-Если что, учти,- коварно сказала она,- я люблю кожаные перчатки, ошейники, плетки, кожаные наручники, стеки, и я безумно люблю использовать страпон, когда я сверху.

Сэм покраснел до кончиков волос от услышанного.

Девушка отошла от друга и вышла из кухни.

-Что такое страпон?- не понял Хант, с подозрением глядя на Сэма.

-Особое приспособление для садо-мазо игр,- еле выдохнул Сэм.- Искусственный половой орган мужчин, который используют женщины для того, чтобы самим стать мужчинами с… с женщинами и с мужчинами,- он закрыл лицо руками.

С долю секунды Хант переваривал информацию, после чего округлил глаза, поднял брови домиком и почти со священным ужасом взглянул в сторону комнаты.

-Господь милосердный!- очень тихо выдохнул он.

Сэму осталось только кивнуть. Саманта всегда говорила именно то, что думала.

Когда все трое сгрузились в Кортину, ожила рация.

-Альфа 1- Ромео-Фокстрот!

-Филлис, что стряслось?- Хант схватил рацию.

-Поступило сообщение о подпольной студии по производству порно-фильмов.

-Да вы шутите!- вздохнула Саманта.

-Говори адрес!- потребовал Хант.

Доббс продиктовала данные и Кортина рванула вперед.

-Черт, я потребую главную роль для себя, если там симпатичные мальчики!- Саманта вжалась в заднее сидение.- У меня черт знает сколько времени не было мужика, я с ума сойду!

-Детка, это не подобающее занятие для порядочной женщины,- ответил Хант, выруливая по дорогам.

-Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько я непорядочна в плане разврата, секса и всего того… Осторожнее!- взвизгнула она, когда Кортина едва не сбила мусорный бак у тротуара, подрезав какого-то старичка на древнем драндулете.

-Детка, я свою малышку даже пылью не покрою, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поцарапать ее!- Хант даже ухом не повел.

-Так о чем я?- продолжила Саманта.- Ах да, я за свою жизнь такого пересмотрела, что тебе ни в каком вообще сне не приснится. Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе о бдсм-сессиях, где я участвовала – это было волшебно! О том, какие жанры порно я знаю и видела, я тебе говорить не буду – ты невинная безгрешная душа, буду развращать лучше Сэма.

-Нет!- вскрикнул Сэм то ли в ответ на реплику подруги, то ли при виде старушки, которую Хант объехал с ювелирной точностью.

-Напрасно, тебе очень пойдет красный кожаный ошейник, кожаные браслеты, кляп и флоггер,- ничуть не смутилась девушка.

-Знаешь, детка, ты хоть и оторва, каких свет не видел, но по вопросам кляпа как-нибудь обращусь к тебе за советом,- усмехнулся Хант, бросив беглый взгляд на Сэма.

-А тебя я бы связала и очень жестко оты… Ты сдурел?! – она не договорила, подпрыгнув на сидении и больно ударившись макушкой о потолок машины.

-Прости, детка, не люблю надругательства над своим роскошным телом,- как-то спокойно ответил Хант.- Я тебе на день рождения подарю Дороти, перевязанного ленточкой. У тебя когда, кстати, день рождения? Тебе сколько вообще лет?

-Мне минус два года, так что можешь расслабиться, к тому времени, когда мне будет хотя бы секунда от зачатия, я успею отсюда смыться в неизвестном мне пока направлении.

-Не хочешь отвечать – не надо, только не жужжи,- обиделся Хант, останавливаясь около причала.- Сэм!- кивнул он мужчине.

Тот выскочил из машины и прошел внутрь.

-Всем стоять, говнюки!- не дожидаясь приглашения начальства начала Саманта.- Вы арестованы за незаконное производство порно-фильмов и лично от меня за то, что просрали самую шикарную задницу и самые шикарные сиськи Манчестера в моем лице! Руки за головы и замереть, пока я не оторвала всем яйца!- гаркнула она.

-Это чертовски правильные слова, детка!- похвалил Хант, выуживая из кармана пальто наручники.- Тебе все ясно, говнюк?- он ткнул в ребра режиссера.

Сэм же просто монотонно зачитал права всему сброду в количестве десятерых актеров и актрис, пятерых режиссеров и прочих помощников оператора и лично попросил не рыпаться какого-то мужика, двинув тому в пах, когда тот на него замахнулся.

-Вот так их, Сэмми-бой!- довольно похвалил Хант, пристегивая наручниками двух людей сразу – одного к другому.

Подоспевшее подкрепление лишь придало картине законченность. Копы повязали всех и сгрузили всю ораву в машины.

Саманта отошла к коробкам с кинолентами.

-Боже, какое убожество!- протянула она.- Наверняка миссионеры.

-Это порно-дельцы, детка,- поправил Хант, разглядывая коробки.

-Я про позы, Джин,- поправила его она.- Лично я предпочитаю сзади, хотя можно и лицом к лицу, или сбоку, или стоя, или сидя, но тогда я сверху… Джин, ты куда? Мы будем это смотреть? Джин! Сэм, где продают попкорн, я это буду смотреть только под попкорн!

-Сэмми, не дразни его,- тихо попросил Сэм, подойдя к ней и забирая тяжелые коробки с готовой продукцией.

-Его нельзя, с тобой тоже нельзя,- заворчала она.- С кем мне тогда развлекаться, если мне скучно и хочется кого-нибудь прижать? Мужики… я вас иногда сильно не люблю. Почему я не лесбиянка?

Офис зашевелился, едва Сэм внес целую коробку пленки.

-Крис, где можно купить попкорн?- спросила Саманта.- Я хочу попкорн! Как можно смотреть по… то есть изучать материалы дела без попкорна?

-Ты будешь на это смотреть?- Энни наморщила нос.

-Я в свое время видела такое, о чем ни в каком обществе даже шепотом не говорят,- поделилась Саманта.

-Подумаешь, Липкого Дикки застукали с овцой,- пожал плечами Крис.

-Я смотрела кино про женщину и жеребца,- шепнула ему на ухо Саманта.- И поверь мне, это было о-о-очень грязное кино,- она коварно улыбнулась, наслаждаясь ярким румянцем молодого мужчины.

-Мэм… босс… иногда Вы меня до дрожи пугаете,- сказал он.

-Это снова твой папочка шалит? Нанял подельников?- поинтересовался Хант у Сэма.

-Мой отец исчез, шеф,- нахмурился Сэм.- И не надо так о нем. А Вик Тайлер просто запутался. Это не его вина, что он связался с таким грязным делом.

-Черт, кто-нибудь, принесите чертову камеру!- завопила Саманта.- Я хочу видеть классику жанра!

-Вик Тайлер был грязным извращенцем, Сэм,- сказал Хант, старательно игнорируя вопли Джонс.

-Вик Тайлер не был извращенцем, Хант!- зашипел Сэм в лицо мужчины.- Он просто попал в дурное общество, из-за чего ему пришлось оставить жену и маленького сына!

-И попкорн!- приказала Саманта, едва не прыгая от привалившего счастья.- Можно чипсов, если нет попкорна!

-Какого черта ты его так защищаешь, если он чуть не вышиб тебе мозги?- Хант схватил Сэма за куртку.

-Ты этого никогда не поймешь,- Сэм отбросил руки более крупного и более сильного человека от себя, но Хант прижал стройного Сэма к стене.

-Ты, маленький педик, нытик с врожденной способностью доставать меня везде и всюду…- начал Хант.

-Так, нет, порно отменяется,- заявила Саманта.- Тут любовная драма онлайн.

-…тебе нравится защищать какого-то извращенца?

-Не смей оскорблять его, Хант!- взбеленился Сэм.

-Чипсы, мэм,- Крис принес ей пакетик.

-Ну… это была шутка, дорогой, но спасибо,- она взяла пакетик и села на стол, глядя на мужчин перед ней, занятых исключительно собой и выяснением между собой отношениями.

Офис не обращал на них никакого внимания, офицеры привычно разбирали пленки, чтобы изучить материалы и приобщить их к делу против порно-дельцов. Рей притащил камеру, конфискованную у дельцов.

-Или что, маленькая придирчивая задница?- Хант подхватил Сэма поудобнее.

-Или я выбью из тебя извинение за оскорбление!- выпалил тот.

-Когда перейдете к страстным поцелуям,- подала голос Саманта,- делайте это так, чтобы это было очень-очень убедительно! Люблю профессионалов в гей-порно, честное слово,- она с хрустом разгрызла чипсы.

-Джонс, заткнись!- хором сказали оба, повернувшись к ней.

-Ладно,- ничуть не обиделась она, соскочив со стола и отходя помогать Рею.- Но когда перейдете к постельной сцене, позовите меня! Я хочу это видеть!

Она тут же увернулась от полетевшей в нее ручки.

-Больше страсти, парни! – поддразнила она и без того злющего Ханта и буквально пышущего яростью Сэма.

-Педик!- выплюнул Хант.

-Гомофоб!- не остался в долгу Сэм.

-Я вас обоих люблю, но вам явно лучше вдвоем,- фыркнула Саманта, увернувшись от степлера.

В четверг команда собралась в кино.

-Я не люблю мультики,- надулся Хант.

-Брось, полезно иногда развеяться и посмотреть старые добрые мультики Уолта Диснея,- Саманта оперлась о стену, глядя на него.

-Старые? Это мультик прошлого года,- он приподнял бровь.

-Ладно, хорошо,- она подняла руки.- Сэм с Энни пойдут. Крис и Рей отказались, хотя я сильно подозреваю, что Крис был бы не против. Ну знаешь, герои, Робин Гуд, лук, стрелы, борьба за добро и справедливость, честь, достоинство, любовь и прочие глупости.

-Ты любишь мультики?- искренне удивился он.

-Люблю, а что такого? – обиделась она.- И мне нравятся лук и стрелы, хотя я научилась стрелять только из арбалета. И я обожаю Робин Гуда, хотя будет фильм с одним шикарным мужчиной в главной роли, так вот играл шерифа Ноттингемского, тогда половина мира недоумевала, как леди Мэриэнн могла выбрать какого-то Робин Гуда, когда у нее под носом совершенно невозможный, сверхроскошный красавец шериф. О боже, тогда разве что самая жесткосердечная не рыдала, когда Робин убил шерифа! Боже, я рыдала всю ночь!

-Ты когда-нибудь сможешь рассказывать о чем-то, не треща как сорока?

-Джин, ты просто не видел этого мужчину – по нему сходят с ума с начала его карьеры в кино!

-Ты вообще о ком?

-Об Алане Рикмане, разумеется! О шерифе, само собой! Боже, у меня от одного его голоса оргазм!

-Джонс, ты озабоченная маньячка.

-Да-а-а-а… и скажу честно – я вполне собой довольна. Так ты идешь?

-На Алана Рикмана?

-Нет, на лис, медвежат и прочих кроликов. Это же мультик!

-Ты меня запутала, женщина!

-Джин, просто скажи, что ты идешь, и я отстану.

-Ладно, и проваливай.

Энни сидела рядом с Сэмом, Саманта же блаженно развалилась между Сэмом и Джином, от души наслаждаясь старым мультфильмом. Это был как глоток свежего воздуха – посреди кошмаров работы, посреди безысходности, паники, постоянной гонки за что-то вот так просто сидеть в кино и смотреть милый добрый мульт, растянув рот до ушей в глупой и совершенно счастливой улыбке.

Когда свет зажгли по окончании ленты, Саманта выдохнула. Прекрасная история любви, чести и прочей ерунде.

-Джон!- раздался знакомый голос.- Джон, не убегай!

Светловолосый мальчик прошмыгнул мимо Саманты, за ним побежала женщина.

-О-о-оу,- в девушку едва не врезался красивый мужчина.- Простите, мисс.

-Капитан Харт!- ахнула Саманта.- Боже мой, капитан! Безумно счастлива Вас видеть!

-Мисс Джонс!- мужчина улыбнулся ей.- Очень раз Вас видеть! Сэр,- он протянул руку Ханту. Сэм с Энни уже вышли, даже не заметив как коллеги поотстали.

-Капитан,- Хант пожал руку.

-Видел Вас на Рождество,- сказал Харт Саманте.- Вы были ослепительно прекрасны. Джон потом едва угомонился, говорил, что встретился с принцессой.

Саманта зарделась.

-Очень лестно такое слышать, сэр, хотя мне пришлось прибегнуть ко всем женским штучкам, чтобы сиять в тот день, - она постаралась закрыть шрам на щеке ладонью.

-Вы всегда ослепительно красивы, детектив,- серьезно сказал мужчина.- Инспектор, Вам нереально повезло, что у Вас работает такая девушка,- обернулся он к Ханту.

-Вы не слышали ее постоянной трескотни, капитан,- вздохнул тот, покосившись на девушку.

-Папа, тетя Джейн подождет нас на улице!- к отцу подбежал мальчик лет десяти.

-Джон…- Саманта едва сдержалась, чтобы не заплакать.

-Джон, помнишь детектива Джонс?- капитан обнял сына.

-Просто Саманта,- она не могла отвести глаз от такого юного Джона.- Привет, Джонни,- улыбнулась она.

-Здравствуйте, Саманта,- мальчик протянул руку и она пожала его ладонь.- Вы выглядите чуть иначе.

Она впервые почувствовала боль – это был Джон, ее Джон, а она была изуродована.

-Тебе не нравится?

-Не знаю, просто странно, но Вам это даже идет,- заметил мальчик.- Вы очень красивая.

-Спасибо,- она глупо улыбнулась.- Для меня это важно – знать, что ты считаешь меня красивой, Джон.

-Хотите, познакомлю Вас с сестрой?- предложил Харт.

-О, нет, спасибо, капитан,- отказалась Саманта.

-Можете звать меня Стивен, мисс,- чарующе улыбнулся тот.

-Тогда я для Вас просто Саманта, Стивен,- ответила она улыбкой.

-Я пойду, папа, а то тетя будет волноваться,- сказал Джон.- До свидания, Саманта. До свидания, сэр,- Джон не без опаски взглянул на Ханта. Тот кивнул с наикислейшим видом.

Саманта проводила мальчика взглядом.

-Он Вас замучает пародией на Робин Гуда,- сказала она Стивену.- Будет играть в него постоянно. Он вырастет таким же смелым и отважным, как его любимый герой.

-Уже начинаю переживать за этого непоседу,- вздохнул капитан.- Вы простите, я пойду, а то сестра будет волноваться,- он пожал руку Ханту, нежно коснулся руки Саманты.- Сэр, мисс… то есть… Саманта… - и вышел из кинотеатра.

-Когда ты уже прекратишь строить глазки всем подряд?- ревниво поинтересовался Хант, выходя на воздух.

-Господь с тобой, Джин!- она махнула на него рукой.- Я не строила глазки капитану – я его безмерно уважаю, а Джон… Джон… это Джон. Тебе не понять.

Мужчина весь ощетинился, едва не вздыбив загривок.

-Маленькая заноза, этот Джон. Тебе просто нравится это имя.

-И это тоже,- она счастливо вздохнула.

Конечно, он никогда ее не поймет, но разве это так важно? По странному стечению обстоятельств, в ее жизни перемежались боль и страдание с радостью и настоящими чудесами. Смерти и любовь, боль и встреча с прошлым, имеющим такое важное значение для нее…

Это было в другой жизни, где Джон не был мальчиком, где он был взрослым красивым мужчиной, где они познакомились, полюбили, где у них было призрачное счастье в будущем. Этот мальчик пока еще ничего не знает, он живет в счастливом неведении, живой, веселый мальчишка, у которого впереди вся жизнь, в которой ей не будет места, если она сможет все исправить.

А она сможет. Ради него она сможет все. Ради него, ради матери…


	43. Chapter 43

Сэм и Энни ждали их около кинотеатра, обнявшись. Сэм так трогательно-нежно обнимал девушку, что Саманта отчаянно позавидовала – это была совершенно искренняя забота мужчины о женщине, которая ему нравится.

-Домой?- поинтересовался Сэм у подруги?

-Я прогуляюсь,- отозвалась Саманта.- Энни, хочешь, погуляем?

-Наверное, - девушка пожала плечами.- Сэм, ты не против?

-Нет,- быстро ответил он.- Я потом провожу тебя.

-И я тоже,- вставила Саманта.- Просто на всякий случай.

-Дай мужику побыть одному с цыпой,- шепнул ей на ухо Хант.- Не дергай его за поводок.

-Я просто волнуюсь за него, это нормально,- тихо ответила она, надеясь, что Сэм не услышал.

-Ты ему не мамочка и не его цыпа,- Хант чуть заметно вздыбил загривок вновь.

-Джин, он мой друг и я просто переживаю за него,- она взглянула мужчине в глаза.- И я не думаю, что это твое дело и что ты вообще понимаешь и веришь в существование такого понятия как дружба между мужчиной и женщиной.

Он глубоко вздохнул и достал сигареты.

-Люблю мультфильмы,- сказала Энни, взяв Сэма под локоть.

-Я тоже,- сказала Саманта.- Только не Золушку или Белоснежку, а Красавицу и Чудовище или Короля-льва.

-Короля-льва?- переспросила Энни.- А Красавица и Чудовище – это тоже мультфильм?

-Дисней, выйдет в недалеком будущем,- пояснил Сэм.

-Опять твои фантазии,- улыбнулась Энни.

-Нет, это правда, Энни,- возразила Саманта.- История про самовлюбленного принца, который был заколдован и превращен в зверя, но отважная девушка вернула ему уверенность в себе, полюбила, спасла его от заклятья…

-Мне тоже нравится,- признал Сэм.- И Король-лев тоже нравится.

-А это про что? – спросил Хант, следуя рядом с Самантой.

-История о благородном льве, у которого родился сын-львенок, а когда старого мудрого льва подло убил его брат, львенок преодолел все испытания, встретил любовь, познал предательство, страх, но в конце концов занял место короля и возглавил прайд,- сказала Саманта.- И там чудесные песни. Сэм, помнишь?

-Помню, конечно,- кивнул тот, мурлыкая песню без слов.

-И ты, конечно, сможешь напеть?- Хант покосился на Саманту.

-Легко, - она пожала плечами.- There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you… Сэм, подхватывай!..

-And can you feel the love tonight…- Сэм запел вместе с подругой.- It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…

-Как красиво,- вздохнула Энни.- Это песня из этого мультфильма?

-Молодой король-лев встретил свою любовь – львицу,- кивнула Саманта.- Начальную песню помню, но отрывками.

-From the day we arrive on the planet…- мягко начал Сэм,- And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to be seen than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done.

Саманта улыбнулась, подхватив песню.

-Some say eat or be eaten

Some say live and let live

But all are agreed as they join the stampede

You should never take more than you give.

Голоса становились громче, словно два певца были одни в целом мире, два голоса звучали в унисон.

-In the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside

And some of us soar to the stars

And some of us sail through our troubles

And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

In the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life…

-Боже мой, как красиво!- Энни промокнула глаза, Джин отвернулся, опустив голову.- Вы так красиво поете! Я слышала голос Саманты, но я даже не думала, что ты умеешь так красиво петь,- она с обожанием посмотрела на своего спутника.

-Спелись,- тихо заметил Хант.

-Тебе не понравилось?- Саманта обернулась к нему.

-Уже довольно поздно для такого громкого пения,- ответил он.

Энни сникла.

-Я, пожалуй, пойду домой,- сказала она.- Шеф, Саманта…

-Я провожу,- Сэм кивнул подруге,- шеф,- Ханту и обнял Энни. Они пошли вниз по дороге.

-Незачем было портить такой вечер,- сказала Саманта.- Не так громко мы и пели. И у Сэма отличный слух и голос.

-Я знаю,- Хант пожал плечами.

-Знаешь, чтоб ты знал, я не умею плавать, но если кто-то будет меня спасать, я никогда не скажу ему, что его кроль или брасс небезупречны,- она сглотнула – было обидно слышать незаслуженную желчь в голосе мужчины.- Я не умею танцевать, но мне нравится смотреть, как танцуют другие. И я, черт дери, горжусь умением петь – тем малым, что есть в моей паршивой жизни светлого.

-Но я же ничего не сказал!- мужчина даже растерялся от такого напора.

-Ты не сказал, ты всем видом дал понять, что в жизни должна быть только работа, выпивка, сигареты и ты любимый, и ничего больше, ничего хорошего, никаких песен, никаких добрых мультиков, никакой романтики без твоих дурацких вестернов и ковбоев! А некоторые верят в любовь, Джин,- она едва не плакала от обиды.- Некоторым нравятся все эти глупости про романтику, некоторые умеют находить крупицы чего-то светлого в темноте, у некоторых есть сердце, хоть оно и разбито, но знаешь, лучше иметь разбитое сердце, как у меня, чем не иметь его вообще, как у тебя. Спокойной ночи, инспектор.

Она зашагала вниз по дороге, глотая злые слезы.

Хант просто дурак, эгоист, наглый, самовлюбленный, циничный, просто злой коп, у которого нет ничего святого, кроме работы и чертовой машины, к которой он относится лучше, чем к людям.

Как так можно жить, не имея ничего? Ни друзей, которых он отталкивает, ни света, ни любви…

Мужчина остановился посреди дороги, даже не зная, что ему делать, за что девушка так обиделась, почему она наговорила столько обидных слов. Ведь он же ничего такого не сказал!

Весь следующий день был вялым и непроизводительным. Крис дремал на стуле, Рей листал журнал, Сэм и Энни чуть ли не весь день перебирали старые документы в архиве, создавая своеобразную базу данных, Хант заперся в своем кабинете и никто понятия не имел, что он там делал. Саманта с утра доделала дела по рапортам, допросила порно-дельцов и немного повозилась в архиве с Сэмом и Энни, но быстро заскучала и смылась, заслужив справедливый укор друзей.

-Принесли только что,- сказала Филлис, входя в офис с увесистой коробкой, откуда почему-то высовывалась рукоять меча.- Здесь вообще есть мужчины?- она прошагала мимо всхрапнувшего Криса и зевнувшего Рея.

-Это жалкие подобия мужчин,- Саманта поднялась со стула и приняла коробку.- Это что, мой задержавшийся рождественский подарок или кто-то просто ограбил магазин охотничьего оружия?- присвистнула она, ставя коробку на стол и осторожно вынимая меч.

-Нашли на свалке, - пояснила Филлис.- Доставили патрульные – никто ничего не видел. Откуда это богатство – никто не знает.

-Я не верю, что кто-то вот так взял и выкинул мечи, ножи, саи, сюри… ты шутишь! Сюрикены?! В городе Джек-Потрошитель с отличным вкусом, а я как всегда все узнаю последней?- она достала плоские звезды.- Боже, я в розовых мечтах могла мечтать о таком наборе, а тут в коробке, никому не нужное и все мне!- ахнула она.

-Босс?- Крис подошел так неожиданно, что девушка выронила сюрикен, свалившийся на пол и звякнувший.

-Осторожнее, юноша! – возмутилась она.- Шеф, иди сюда и взгляни на эти шедевры!- крикнула она.

-Отвали!- донеслось оттуда.

Она пожала плечами. Хрен с ним.

-Ты выглядишь так, как будто перед тобой коробка дорогих конфет,- фыркнул Рей, разглядывая саи.

-Сладкое вредно, коллега, а вот эти малышки – это просто мечта,- она вытащила узкие ножи.- Боже, я почти верю в Санта Клауса!

-Какого черта здесь ор?- Хант наконец вышел из своей берлоги и подошел к коробке.- Ну и что это за барахло?

-Повежливее, - насупилась Саманта.- Это оружие стоит целое состояние.

-Это просто железки,- пожал плечами тот, двумя пальцами подцепив сюрикен.- Новогоднее украшение?

-Оружие смерти,- она вытащила еще один.- Могу показать, меня обучали метать их, хотя это было давно.

-Валяй,- Хант бросил сюрикен обратно в коробку.

Саманта осторожно взяла стальную звезду, приноровилась и метнула ее в дверь кабинета Ханта.

-Эй!- возмутился он.

-Лучше, чем дротики, только носить неудобно,- сказала Саманта, подходя к двери и выдирая из нее сюрикен.

-А это?- Рей поднял сай.

-Это сай, только я не специалист по управлению ими, я больше с палками, ножами или огнестрельным.

-А меч?- Крис поднял его за рукоять.

-Я не горец,- покачала головой она.- Я могу, но он хорош для ближнего боя, ножи же используются с дальнего расстояния. Господи, какая красота!- заныла она при виде резных нунчак.

-Ну и что это за палки?- презрительно поморщился Хант.

-Нунчаки,- пояснила она.- Убийственная штука, если знать, как ими пользоваться.

-И ты, конечно, знаешь?- прищурился он на нее.

-Нет. То есть да, но я работала с ними очень недолго, чуть не сломав себе ребра. Рей, не надо!- она отобрала нунчаки у взмахнувшего ими сержанта, чуть не заехавшего ими по голове Крису.

-Значит, это все просто нашли на улице?- Хант тяжко вздохнул и обернулся к Филлис.

-Точно, шеф,- кивнула она.- Арчер сказал, что коробка просто стояла на пустыре.

-В город пожалует отряд ниндзя?- Саманта отобрала у Криса меч и обнажила клинок.- Господь милосердный, я его хочу!

-Я не знаю, мэм, но мне это не нравится,- Филлис нахмурилась.- Это оружие и оно просто валялось на пустыре в коробке, как будто груда металлолома.

-Ну и что с ним делать?- Хант подцепил нож и повертел его в пальцах.

-В Бюро находок и ждать того человека, который все это потерял, чтобы потом предъявить ему обвинение и упрятать в тюрьму,- предложил Рей.

-Отлично!- согласился Хант, отобрав у девушки меч, вложив его в ножны и небрежно бросив в коробку.- Рей, отнеси это и проследи, чтобы эта цыпа не сперла какую-нибудь игрушку,- он кивнул на Саманту.

-Эй!- возмутилась она.

-Уже делаю, шеф,- Рей мстительно вытащил из пальцев девушки сюрикен и швырнул его в коробку.

-Иногда я тебя начинаю сильно не любить,- заявила она Ханту.- Ну можно я хотя бы маленький кинжальчик возьму себе? – плаксиво попросила она.

-Нет,- Хант зашел к себе. Саманта последовала за ним.

-Ну ножичек? Самый маленький. Ну пожалуйста! Я даже буду им открывать письма, честно!

-Нет.

-Ну сюрикен! Один! Правда, больше не надо. Просто на память.

-Нет и проваливай.

-Джин…

-Убирайся, я сказал!

-Ну Джин, я же не прошу меч, а я могла бы. И вообще, я же прошу, я же могла бы сама взять.

-Это уголовная статья, Джонс, это кража, и проваливай из моего кабинета.

-Иногда я очень сильно начинаю тебя не любить, Джин.

-Знаю.

-Ну пожа-а-а-а-алуйста…

-Нет!

Саманта вздохнула и молча вышла.

До вечера она исчезла. Впрочем, все уже поняли куда именно и для чего – девушку буквально было не оторвать от коробки и от Бюро находок, куда она сбежала практически сразу же после короткого разговора с шефом.

-А, черт!- услышал Рей яростный возглас, заглянув в дверь.- Да сколько же можно!

-Джонс?- позвал Рей.

-Да, что?- раздалось сразу же после звука падения меча.

-Чем ты тут занимаешь?- он зашел внутрь.

-Целуюсь, разве не видно?- она подняла меч и встала в боевую стойку, взмахнув им над головой.

Пару мгновений мужчина наблюдал за тем, как она крутит мечом и еще пару секунд на то, как тот благополучно падает у нее из руки.

-Дьявол разбери!- Саманта пнула стул от злости.- Не могу я управлять мечом!

-Тогда управляй тем, чем можешь,- пожал плечами Рей.

-Ты не понимаешь, это искусство,- горячо возразила она.- Это просто песня, это танец!

-Я ничего не смыслю в железках, это не интересно,- он снова пожал плечами.

-Я пробовала с саями, пробовала с мечом, но остановилась на ножах и палках,- она устало села прямо на стол и положила меч рядом.- Знаешь, это как танец – можно танцевать вальс, можно румбу, а можно стриптиз. Я люблю мечи, но я с ними работать не могу. Только с ножами и палками. Даже мой учитель говорил, что мне повезло – палки могут осилить не все, всем подавай катаны для выпендрежа.

-А с этим можешь?- он указал на саи.

-Тоже нет. Я их даже держать толком не умею. Я могу работать с тем, что можно метать или с тем, что можно найти под рукой. По крайней мере, учитель гордился тем, что я выбрала именно палки или шест – пару дубинок всегда можно найти, будь то просто ветка дерева или бейсбольная бита.

-Я люблю оружие,- признал Рей, облокотившись о полки с найденными вещами.- Только я предпочитаю огнестрельное.

-Это проще, но в этом тоже есть своя прелесть. Я люблю работать руками, ногами и головой.

-В смысле бить лбом?- улыбнулся он.

-Нет, логически.

-Ты странная, Джонс.

-Знаю, мне это нравится.

-Я бы никогда не сказал этого и точно не скажу, но я уважаю тебя.

-Спасибо, это лестно.

-Ты просто сильно отличаешься от цыпочек. Ты не такая как Картрайт.

-Я бы хотела стать такой как она, Рей, мягкой, женственной… ну, ты понимаешь.

-Ее даже подростки могут ущипнуть за задницу, она беспомощна как медуза на берегу.

-Сила женщины – в ее слабости, Рей.

-Что?

-Ключ к сердцу мужчины в том, чтобы дать ему понять, что ты нуждаешься в его силе, понимаешь?

-Что?

-Быть прекрасной дамой важнее, если хочешь получить в мужья рыцаря. Ты бы хотел иметь своей подружкой такую как я?

-Нет. То есть, прости, но нет.

-Ничего. Потому, что я слишком не женственна?

-Не поэтому. Ты ничего, но я как-то не так себя чувствую рядом с тобой.

-Это и называется не женственностью. Я как мужчина, я сильная, мне не нужна помощь, я самостоятельна…

-Да. Ну да. Я не хотел бы быть твоим парнем не потому, что ты сильная, а потому, что ты моя коллега, моя начальница. Но ты ничего и у тебя шикарные сиськи.

-О, это величайший комплимент,- засмеялась она.- А у тебя красивые глаза, Рей. Я серьезно. И ты спас меня, когда я чуть не попала под машину.

-Я просто был мужиком и помог симпатичной бабенке.

Девушка вздохнула.

-А я просто женщина, но я, как мне кажется, сильнее среднестатистического мужика.

-Я не средний, я довольно высокий.

-Ты прелесть, Рей, честно, но я думаю, что тебе пора домой.

-А ты останешься здесь?

-Потренируюсь, если не против.

-Ну, тогда пока.

-Пока, Рей.

Он вышел.

Саманта горестно вздохнула и покосилась на меч.

Что делают все нормальные девушки по вечерам? Стирают? Вышивают гладью? Готовят?

-Не буду, не стану и не умею,- вздохнула она снова.- Песнь любви на поле битвы,- она соскочила со стола и подняла меч.

Было почти десять вечера, когда Саманта вышла из Бюро находок и освежилась в туалете.

Едва ополоснув лицо и выпив воды из-под крана, она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и увидела в отражении старуху со слепыми глазами.

-Генезис,- произнесла старуха.

-Что?- Саманта обернулась, но никого позади нее не было. Тем не менее старуха отражалась в зеркале и снова повторила:

-Генезис. Исход, начало, происхождение.

-Что ты хочешь от меня? – Саманта напряглась. Все галлюцинации начали утомлять, все пророчества больше не казались ерундой.

-Узри,- ответила старуха и в тот же миг острая боль в голове скрутила девушку.

Она застонала и свалилась на пол туалета. Перед глазами все плыло, сердце сжало как стальными обручами, дыхание перехватило – она схватилась за горло, но кислорода не хватало.

-Я быстро, только вымою руки,- сказала кому-то Энни.- Саманта!- девушка подбежала к подруге и коснулась ее.

Саманта вдруг резко вздернулась, отшатнулась, прижалась спиной к стене, глядя на Энни с таким ужасом в глазах, что та даже растерялась.

-Саманта?- осторожно спросила Энни.

-У… уходи, убирайся!- застонала та, дрожа с головы до ног.

-Энни, ты в порядке?- раздался голос Сэма.

-Сэм, зайди!- крикнула та.

-Что случилось?- Сэм открыл дверь и нахмурился – Саманта стояла у дальней стены, прижавшись спиной к ней, буквально распластавшись, и смотрела на Энни так, как будто перед ней стоял призрак Джека-Потрошителя.- Саманта? Саманта, что с тобой?- он протянул руки, но та отшатнулась.

-Не подходи ко мне!- зашипела она коброй, глядя почему-то на Энни и начисто игнорируя Сэма.

-Сэм, что происходит? – Энни растерялась окончательно.

-Я не знаю,- Сэм напрягся, заслонил собой девушку на всякий случай, если Саманта начнет драться, но та, похоже, была в такой панике, что ни о какой драке и речи быть не могло.

-Отстань от меня! Убирайся! – застонала та, продвигаясь к двери.- Не прикасайся ко мне! Не надо!

Она выскочила из туалета и рванула по коридору.

Она не поняла, что произошло, просто внезапно перед глазами все изменилось, как будто кто-то щедро сыпанул прямо в кровь ударную дозу наркотиков. Мир изменился, выцвел, запульсировал серым. Появившаяся перед ней Энни не была той Энни, какую она знала – это была девушка с пулевыми ранениями в грудь, мертвая девушка. Но она говорила, двигалась, наклонялась к ней.

Нервы не выдержали, Саманта бросилась бежать.

Она выбежала из клетки, рванула по какому-то полю, к одинокому кресту на холме.

-Какого черта ты тво…- Хант нос к носу столкнулся с до смерти перепуганной Джонс в тот момент, когда открыл дверь своего кабинета. Та вытаращила глаза, захныкала и попятилась, глядя на него с таким ужасом, что тот сам перепугался.

-Джонс?

-Уходи! Я не могу помочь! Уйди! - закричала девушка, упав на пол и отползая от него к стене.

-Шеф!- в офис влетели Сэм и Энни.- Что происходит?

-Это вы у меня спрашиваете? – тот развел руками, глядя на Саманту.

Он приблизился к ней так неожиданно, что она закричала.

Он, молодой коп с простреленным лицом. Он просто появился из ниоткуда, взглянул ей в глаза, в душу, картинки заплясали перед ее внутренним взором – мужчина с обрезом в руках, звук выстрела, темнота.

-Это не я,- застонала она.- Я не виновата. Не мучай меня, пожалуйста, не надо!

Мертвый парень смотрел на нее сверху вниз, когда она упала на колени и постаралась отползти от него – он до смерти пугал. Энни, милая дорогая Энни стояла с ним рядом. Мертвая Энни…

-Не надо!- завыла Саманта.- Не хочу ничего знать! Оставьте меня в покое! Это не я! Чего вы от меня хотите?

-Шеф, что делать? – Сэм не на шутку испугался – Саманта была в катастрофическом состоянии. Еще немного – и она могла начать крушить все подряд.

-Она так смотрит, как будто я привидение,- Энни всхлипнула.- Сэм, что с ней? – мужчина молча обнял ее.

-Шеф, это не наркотики, это что-то другое, но я не знаю, что,- заговорил он.

Хант нахмурился, глядя на перепуганных людей и одну – самую испуганную, но и самую опасную.

-Шеф, у нас очень большие неприятности!- в офис бурей ворвалась Филлис, при виде которой Саманта издала приглушенный вопль, затрясшись как в лихорадке.- Господи боже, что вы сделали с бедняжкой?

-Ничего,- коротко ответил Хант, - мы ничего не делали. Что стряслось?

-Люди на улице,- ответила Доббс.- Шеф, управление окружено людьми. Она штурмуют здание.

-Господи, этого еще не хватало!- мужчина всплеснул руками.- Что сегодня творится с миром?

Саманта захныкала, глядя на него.

-Ты ее напугал,- Филлис с подозрением взглянула на него.- Что ты ей сказал?

-Ничего я ей не говорил!- рыкнул Хант.- Что с людьми? Что им надо?

-Понятия не имею, но они что-то бормочут. Шеф, что происходит? Что делать?

-Не знаю.

-Шеф…- напряженно сказала Энни, кивнув на коридор – за окнами столпились люди – мужчины, женщины, дети. Они просто стояли и смотрели на горстку людей внутри офиса, что-то бормоча, но внутрь не входили.

-Шеф…- Сэм сглотнул.- Что происходит?

-Мир сошел с ума,- ответил тот, холодея и переведя взгляд на Саманту.

Она точно помнила, что была в туалете полиции, но откуда тогда взялось поле и крест, и Энни, и страшные раны на ее теле, и это красное платье на ней, и молодой коп с изуродованным лицом. Что они хотели? Почему она попала сюда? Они пугали до дрожи, но они были не опасны – краем сознания она это понимала. Ни Энни, мертвая Энни, ни парень – они не несли угрозы.

-Я не могу помочь,- она как будто уперлась спиной в невидимую стену, хотя в поле не было ничего, кроме одинокого дома с флюгером в виде человека с горбом или мешком на спине, и креста.- Зачем я здесь? Кто вы? Чего вы от меня хотите? Что вы сделали с Сэмом?

Сэм услышал свое имя от подруги, подошел к ней, наклонился, но она его даже не заметила.

-Саманта?- он осторожно коснулся ее руки, вытянутой вперед – никакой реакции.

-Сэм, не трогай ее,- попросил Хант, странным нечитаемым взглядом глядя на девушку.

-Но она говорит с кем-то,- возразил он.- Шеф, я даже почти уверен, что она реагирует на тебя, Энни и Филлис, но почему-то не видит меня.

Коп молчал, Энни молчала. Они стояли рядом и не шевелились. Саманта поднялась, дурея от страха, но стараясь держать себя в руках. Мертвые не кусают, хотя зомби очень даже могут, но не этот парень и не Энни. Они безопасны.

-Я знаю, я понимаю… это и есть правда? Я видела Энни в видениях. Отец Сэма, Вик Тайлер… он стрелял в тебя. Ты мертва? Ты не можешь говорить?

Она смотрела на девушку перед собой – та выглядела серой в ярко-красном платье, но она не предпринимала никаких движений, просто замерев на одном месте...

-Я умерла? – спросила Саманта у молодого копа.- Я понимаю, что с тобой, и я… кажется, я понимаю, что это за место, но я не умерла. Я знаю, что я не умерла. Тогда зачем я здесь? Где Сэм? Кто ты?

-Я больше не могу,- Энни спрятала лицо на груди Сэма.- Она так смотрит… Сэм, что с ней?

Саманта встала, выражение паники на лице сменила маска страдания. Она смотрела на Энни молча, губы чуть подрагивали, как будто она что-то хотела сказать, но не могла.

-Понятия не имею,- Сэм обнял девушку.- Не смотри на нее, если так страшно.

-Где Сэм? Кто ты?- Саманта вдруг заговорила и перевела пустой взгляд на Ханта.- Ты помогаешь им, но я тебя не знаю. Кто ты? Что ты хочешь от меня?

-Шеф, она обращается к тебе,- Сэм взглянул на мужчину. Филлис быстро перевела взгляд с девушки на шефа.

-Шеф, ответь ей,- попросила она.

-Кто ты, друг? – Саманта сделала шаг навстречу Ханту, остановилась около него, глядя ему в глаза.- Помоги мне понять тебя,- попросила она, подняв руку, но не прикоснувшись к нему.- Ты всегда рядом, но почему? Почему ты рядом со мной? Почему помогаешь мне? Ты мой друг? Ты мой ангел? Кто ты?

-Шеф…- Филлис отошла в сторону.

Саманта надвигалась на мужчину, тесня его в его кабинет. Сэм благоразумно отошел в сторону, обнимая Энни и зная, что Саманта не причинит Ханту вреда. Она была не в том состоянии, чтобы драться с ним. Она как будто… жалела его, не его – кого-то, кого она видела.

Хант спиной открыл двери кабинета, не сводя с девушки глаз. Кажется, она даже не осознавала, что шла на него.

-Не входите сюда,- предупредил он женщин и Сэма.

Двери его кабинета закрылись.

Люди снаружи офиса заволновались.

-Нужно выбираться отсюда,- сказала Филлис, оттеснив Сэма и Энни от кабинета.- Есть пожарный выход, он пустой. Пойдем.

-Но шеф…- Сэм кивнул на кабинет. Энни же потянула его к выходу.

-Он в полном порядке, она его не тронет,- заверила Доббс.

-Ты что-то знаешь?- Сэм прищурился на нее.

-Ничего я не знаю, но я точно знаю, что она не будет махать руками, она слишком беспокоится за него,- Филлис потянула его к лестнице.

Она сделала к нему шаг – он отступил. Энни куда-то пропала. Остался только молодой коп и Саманта. И поле, и крест.

-Кто ты? – спросила она.- Это не ад, это не рай. Что тогда это? Для чего ты мне это показываешь? Чего ты ждешь от меня? Я не причиню тебе зла, клянусь, я хочу помочь, чем смогу.

Коп опустил голову.

-Друг…- позвала она.- Позволь мне помочь тебе, если ты нуждаешься в помощи. Это звучит странно в твоем положении, но если ты что-то хочешь, просто дай мне понять, я помогу.

Он поднял голову – единственный глаз взглянул на нее, чуть дрогнули ресницы.

-Ты не можешь мне сказать? – мягко спросила она, снова подняв руку, но понимая, что ей не коснуться его – он всего лишь призрак.- Я чувствую, что ты мой друг. Я чувствую твой страх… твою боль, одиночество.

Он отвернулся.

-Не уходи,- попросила она.- Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня одну. Я не знаю как помочь тебе, но ты можешь помочь мне. Мне нужна твоя помощь, мне нужна поддержка, чтобы пройти до конца. Ты поможешь? Пожалуйста, друг, останься, не уходи. Со мной что-то не так, я разрушаю мир, я все всегда разрушаю, помоги мне справиться с собой.

Она подняла руку и задержала ее около его здоровой щеки.

Мир начал темнеть вокруг, как будто кто-то выключал свет. Его лицо расплывалось перед глазами, силуэт померк.

Она стояла в темноте, посреди пустоты, совершенно одна.

Вдруг чей-то голос позвал ее по имени, к ней протянулась рука. Она колебалась всего миг, прежде чем принять помощь. Она узнала этот голос.

-Джин…

Это было странно и страшно. Еще никогда Джин не сталкивался с такой проблемой. Из ситуации был выход – Саманта была опасна. Она говорила какой-то бред, но этот бред не был лишен смысла.

Джин достал из стола заряженный кольт и нацелил его девушке в голову. Молча, с ужасом осознавая, что ничего исправить будет нельзя, что это все неправильно, так не должно было быть.

-Помоги мне…- прошептала она, глядя ему в глаза. Ее рука поднялась к его щеке, замерев.

Он бросил кольт на стол, закрыл глаза. Он не сможет, только не ее.

-Помоги мне справиться с собой…- произнесла она, закрыв глаза и опустив руку.

Он сглотнул, покосился на толпу за офисом – люди стояли как марионетки, что-то бормоча.

Он взял ее за руку.

-Саманта…- произнес он – она обмякла в его руках. Он подхватил ее, перенес на старенький диван.- Эй, приходи в себя,- мягко позвал он.- Саманта…

-Джин,- выдохнула она, почему-то не открывая глаз.

-Открывай глаза, нечего притворяться Белоснежкой,- сказал он.

Она послушно распахнула глаза, фокусируя зрение на его лице.

-Что… где… где он?

-Где кто?

Горло сжал спазм – значит, говорить нельзя.

-Никто. Друг.

-Понятия не имею. Здесь только ты и я.

Она села на диване, потрясла головой. Немного мутило, во рту был странный привкус.

-Что это было? – поинтересовалась она.- Я была в туалете, умывалась, прополоскала рот, немного выпила воды – знаю, не стоило, но я хотела пить, а потом я…- горло снова сжал спазм.- Потом все изменилось,- быстро поправилась она.- Господи, это был какой-то ужас, а потом появился ты,- она глубоко вздохнула и обняла его за шею.

-Детка, словами не передать, насколько я счастлив, но у нас тут сумасшедший дом творится, - сказал он, обняв ее за плечи.- Отдел подвергся штурму, а я понятия не имею, что делать.

-Что? Штурму? – она вскочила с дивана, мгновенно обо всем забыв.- Что за?..- она распахнула двери кабинета.- Что им надо?

-Понятия не имею,- Хант вышел следом. – Они не атакуют, просто стоят там и бормочут.

-Мужчины, женщины, даже дети…- она обвела их взглядом.- Но почему?

-Наверное, потому же, почему и ты,- он пожал плечами, подняв со стола кольт.

-Нет!- она остановила его руку.- Это же всего лишь люди, Джин! Ты же не откроешь по ним огонь?

-Предлагаешь, чтобы они устроили суд Линча над нами? Куда девался Тайлер, Картрайт и Доббс?- он оглядел пустой офис.

-Что? Сэм здесь? – она буквально подпрыгнула.- И ты молчал?!

-Я тебя еле откачал, мне как-то было немного некогда,- возмутился он.

-Откачал? Но я не… погоди, я была в туалете…

-Кажется, мы это уже выяснили…

-Нет, ты не понял, вода! Ты пил сегодня чай, кофе, что-нибудь с водой?

-Я пил сегодня виски и ни капли чая. Это так важно?

-Это очень важно, Джин. Что-то попало в водопровод, я наглоталась какой-то дряни – мне, наверное, слишком везет, а бедняги пили воду, чай, кофе. Видимо, это какая-то бактерия, наркотик, химикат – не знаю. Это неважно. Нужно найти Сэма!

-Запасный выход чист,- он подбежал к выходу и выглянул наружу.

-Спускайся,- она остановилась около дверей входа в офис, прислушиваясь.

-Джонс, ты какого черта задумала?- он ухватил ее за руку, потянув.

-Это слово, они постоянно повторяют одно и то же слово,- сказала она.

-Молитва?

-Или призыв к насилию.

-Они не нападают.

-Пока нет.

Они выбежали из офиса и рванули вниз по лестнице.

-Шеф, Саманта!- Сэм окликнул их из кабинета на втором этаже.

-Вперед,- Саманта заметила, что люди поднимаются и спускаются, как будто следуя за ними.

Они вбежали в кабинет и заблокировали двери.

-Сэмми, ты как?- Сэм обнял ее.

-Нормально. Что-то в воде. Сэм, они постоянно повторяют какое-то слово. Помнишь фильм «Мумия»? Там тот жрец наслал на людей какую-то дрянь и те как заведенные повторяли одно и то же слово – его имя.

-Так они молятся?- с опаской спросила Энни.

-Не думаю,- Сэм покачал головой.- И они явно не агрессивны.

-Это пока,- не согласилась Саманта.- Если что, я не любитель убивать безоружных и тем более женщин и детей, но если придется, начнется бойня.

-Не нужно никого убивать!- поморщился Сэм.- Что с водой?

-Я нашла тебя в туалете, а ты так смотрела на меня, как будто я привидение,- сказала Энни.

-Вот как?- Саманта прищурилась на нее.- В воде что-то есть. Вы обе – вы пили что-то сегодня?- обратилась она к Энни и Филлис.

-Я была так занята в архиве, что даже забыла пообедать,- покачала головой Энни.

-Я у меня было слишком много бумажной работы, тут не до чая,- ответила Доббс.

-Сэм?- обернулась Саманта к другу. Тот молча покачал головой.- Значит, только я в минимальной дозе. Уже радует.

-И что это может быть?- спросил Хант.

-Пестициды? – предположил Сэм.

-НЛО?- пожала плечами Саманта.- Что?- ответила она на недоуменные взгляды коллег.- Над полями давно уже летает всякая хрень. Один черт знает, что может попасть в воду.

-Гипноз?- предположила Энни.

-Скажи еще черная магия,- поморщилась Доббс.

-В теории, может и так,- пожал плечами уже Сэм.- Что если была какая-то передача, люди сидели около телевизоров, прошел двадцать пятый кадр… Ай!- Саманта пихнула его в бок.

-Это не то время и не то место,- тихо произнесла она.

-Какое еще время, какой еще кадр?- не понял Хант.

-Как это не то место?- удивилась Филлис.

-Не обращайте внимания,- насупился Сэм.

-Но почему они атакуют полицию?- спросил Хант.

-Если выслушать мои версии,- сказала Саманта,- я голосую за пришельцев.

-Психотомиметики,- Сэм покусал губу.

-Шутишь!- удивилась Саманта.- Здесь? Скорее ударная доза ЛСД или кокаина, или пестициды.

-ЛСД и есть психотомиметик,- поправил Сэм.

-Да, но сколько тогда нужно выкинуть этой дряни в водопровод, чтобы траванулся весь город?- поразилась Саманта.- Это бред сумасшедшего, Сэм.

-Галлюциногены,- не согласился он.- И не весь город, а какая-то отдельная группа людей. Что ты видела?

Она покачала головой. Сказать все равно нельзя.

-Разное, но ничего такого, что имело бы отношение к управлению.

-Но что-то все-таки имеет. А что если это не ЛСД, а грибы?

-Люди ели грибы? Но я же их не ела!

-Грибки…

-Я повторяю, я сегодня вообще ничего не ела и не пила!

-Растворенные в воде…

-Бред, Сэм! Нет, это бред. Какие грибки в это время?

-Бледная поганка, мухоморы…

-Это даже не смешно. Сколько чистого псилобицина нужно выделить и для чего? Чтобы натравить людей на копов?

-Некоторые особо не любят нас, так что в этом что-то есть,- подал голос Хант.

-Джин, это не серьезно,- покачала головой Саманта.- Грибы и ЛСД… еще скажите пси-бомба или кодировка как в Америке.

-Белладонна,- сказала Энни.

-Реально, но и ее нужно слишком много,- отказала Саманта.- Нужно выяснить проблему и понять, какого черта кто-то решил травануть город и почему натравил людей на полицию. И что они вообще бормотали?

-Что-то… вроде «санга»- наморщила лоб Филлис.

-Санга? Что еще за слово? Имя божества или новое название наркотика?- поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Мне так показалось – санга,- пожала плечами Филлис.

-Санго,- Сэм снова покусал губу.- Точно, санго.

-Испанский?- предположил Хант.

-Итальянский?- Филлис.

-Точно не латынь и не греческий, хотя слово странно знакомое,- Саманта взглянула на Сэма.- Помнишь, Роберт Лэнгдон расследовал дело Марии Магдалины в Лувре? Игра слов – санг реал, сан греал…

-И? Думаешь, это что-то такое же?- оживился он.

-Понятия не имею,- она вздохнула.- Но точно знаю – узнаем язык, поймем значение, все встанет на свои места.

-Санго…- повторила Энни.- Звучит как вино. Марка вина.

-И?- покосился на нее Хант.

-Не знаю.

-Санго…- сказала Саманта.- Санго, санго, санго… это очень знакомо. Просто удивительно знакомо. Если бы мне снова хлебнуть водички…

-Нет!- вскрикнул Сэм.

-…хотя это опасно,- она его не услышала,- я могла бы настроиться на одну волну с ними.

-Ты не была с ними на одной волне,- заметила Филлис.- Ты была до смерти напугана,- Хант стрельнул на женщину глазами, но промолчал.

-Я это пережила,- спокойно ответила Саманта.- Я – нечто иное по всем параметрам, кто-то или что-то специально готовит меня как солдата для чего-то, что я пока не очень понимаю. Не надо так на меня смотреть, мне это не особенно приятно, но я не сопротивляюсь и я не сошла с ума.

-Точно?- переспросил Хант, на всякий случай достав наручники.

-Совершенно точно, иначе я давным-давно начала бы убивать, уж поверь,- заверила она.

-Несказанно утешила,- заворчал тот.- И что дальше? Вы же в Гайде все умные и просвещенные, соображайте своими мозгами.

-А я по-твоему, тут развлекаюсь?- закипела она.

-Саманта, не надо,- попросила Энни.- Шеф, пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь.

Хант снова молча сверкнул на нее глазами и отвернулся.

Кабинет был небольшой, без стекол в коридор, но со здоровенными дверями и одним окном наружу.

Саманта подошла к окну.

-Можно выбраться на улицу и сбежать,- предложила она.

-И оставить управление?- спросил Хант.

-От нас нет толку, Джин. Нас мало, их много и они хоть и не жаждут нас прикончить, но почему-то не пускают.

-Я слышала сегодня вертолеты,- вдруг сказала Филлис.

-Что? Вертолеты?- Саманта оказалась рядом с ней.- Военные?

-Я не знаю, я просто слышала вертолеты,- повторила Доббс.

-Военные испытывают оружие на Манчестере?- усомнился Сэм.- Ерунда какая-то.

-Не такая и ерунда, если подумать, хотя не то время и не то место,- наморщила лоб Саманта.- Скорее просто бактерия в водопроводе. Старое оборудование или что-то еще…

Сэм встал, подошел к ней.

-Секретные материалы, Скалли,- прошептал он.

-Это смешно, Малдер,- так же тихо ответила она.- Взгляни на них, Сэм, это обычные люди, это прошлое, и это не настолько стратегически важный город, чтобы испытывать на его жителях психотомиметики. Это Великобритания, Сэм, мы не в Америке, храни ее господь от нас подальше.

-Но мы как-то вообще сюда попали, ты об этом не думала? – зашептал он.- Что если в этом мире возможно вообще все?

-И люди вдруг начали штурм именно полиции? Почему полиции, Сэм? Почему не здание суда, к примеру? Почему не музей?

-Не знаю… закон и порядок?

-Значит, кто-то зомбирует их и умышленно направляет? Но кто и как? И что они говорят? Что это за слово?

-Что если управление где-то рядом, но мы его просто не видим?

-У меня версия еще хуже – что если это я?

Сэм хлопнул ресницами.

-Не говори ерунды!- резко возмутился он.

-Почему нет? Я могу изменить этот мир, я точно знаю, что я действительно могу его изменить, Сэм. Это правда.

-Тогда прикажи им убраться,- предложил он.- И если это ты, почему ты сама попала под действие препарата в воде?

-Не знаю,- она развела руками.

-Вертолеты, Саманта. Это могут быть военные.

-Это Манчестер и сейчас 1974 год. Я в это не поверю ни в одном мире.

-Но мы даже не знаем, что это за мир!

Она вздохнула – она-то начала понимать, но сказать ему не могла.

-Это не военные, Сэм. Что-то было в воде. С какой стати военным травить воду? Скорее всего это пестициды с полей случайно попали в водопровод, люди выпили чаю, благополучно обдолбались и пришли сюда.

-Вот так просто?

-Ну не всегда же все должно быть сложно.

Сэм задумался, повернулся к окну.

-Среди людей дети, Саманта. Это преступление против человечества.

-Ну-у-у… дети… понимаешь, я ничего не имею против детей, хотя я их не понимаю… иногда дети тоже пушечное мясо, Сэм.

-Не говори так.

Она подошла к нему.

-Сэм, это прошлое, мы заперты в западне, нас окружают неадекватные люди, нас двое, кто может хоть как-то помочь тем, кто живет в этом мире,- прошептала она ему на ухо.- Взгляни на них, Сэм - Джин, Энни, Филлис… они не смогут понять, они нас не поймут.

Сэм вздохнул.

-Простите, но я вспомнила…- раздался голос Энни.- Есть такой язык, он мало используется… что-то вроде латыни… может быть, это он?

Сэм и Саманта обернулись.

-Эсперанто,- выдохнул он.- Эсперанто?

-Да, эсперанто,- кивнула Энни.

-Что-то вроде мертвого языка, так до конца и не прижившегося,- принялась рассуждать Саманта.- Погодите… мертвый язык…- повторила она.

-И что?- спросил Хант.

-Латынь, греческий и эсперанто – последний не совсем мертвый, но… откуда люди могут его знать? – она покусала губу, подняв глаза в потолок и сцепив руки за головой.

Стоп. Мертвый язык… язык мертвых… мертвые люди… и Энни, и тот парень…

Горло снова сдавило – ясно, что соображениями ей не поделиться.

-Ладно, пусть эсперанто, но что означает это слово?- она обернулась к Сэму – единственному, кто мог хоть как-то помочь.

-Кроме сангреал ничего не ум не приходит,- он развел руками.

-Санг реал – королевская кровь,- повторила Саманта.- Санго – на эсперанто.

-Созвучно,- кивнул он, следуя ее мысли.- Думаешь, это…

-Не думаю, я знаю,- она помрачнела. – Санго, sango – «кровь» на эсперанто. Они повторяют это слово снова и снова. Кровь.


	44. Chapter 44

В комнате стало тихо.

-Кровь? – первой не выдержала Энни.- И что это значит? Они будут убивать?

Саманта не стала озвучивать свою версию – эти люди были давно мертвы. Или не совсем мертвы, но уже близко к этому блаженному состоянию, если учесть факт существования самого этого мира.

-Не думаю,- ответил Хант.- Кстати, что-то слишком тихо. Они ушли?

Люди прислушались – за дверями не было слышно ни звука.

-Сколько времени?- спросила Саманта.

-Какое это имеет значение?- Хант подошел к окну.- Полночь. Почти полночь.

-Действие психотомиметиков обычно непродолжительно, в зависимости от дозы, - предположил Сэм.- Люди могут заснуть.

Саманта промолчала – у нее имелась версия, которой очень не хотелось пугать остальных.

-Нужно посмотреть,- предложила Энни.

-Я могу,- Саманта подошла к двери.

-И не мечтай!- Хант отстранил ее и осторожно приоткрыл дверь.- Никого нет.

-Что? Они ушли? – Саманта распахнула дверь и вышла в коридор – в самом деле никого не было.- Взгляну на лестнице.

Она осторожно подошла к лестничному пролету. Хант бесшумно оказался сзади.

-Господи!- выдохнула она, отворачиваясь.

Мужчина обнял ее.

На лестнице лежали тела – мужчины, женщины и дети, даже старики.

Сэм взглянул на Ханта – тот покачал головой и кивнул на женщин. Сэм стиснул зубы и осторожно спустился на ступеньки, наклонившись и проверив пульс у первого же человека. Взглянул на шефа, покачал головой. Второй – мертв, двое детей, женщина, трое мужчин, старик – мертвы…

Хант задержал Энни, но она успела увидеть картину, отвернувшись и зарыдав на плече Филлис.

-Есть пульс,- сказал Сэм.- Шеф, есть живые! Нужно врачей!

-Я вызову,- Саманта глубоко вдохнула и пробежала в кабинет с телефоном.

-Господи… господи… господи…- тихонько выла Энни. Сэм до боли стиснул зубы – это было выше всех сил и всех нервов. Кто-то играл человеческими жизнями как куклами.

-Приедут как смогут, - Саманта вернулась и обняла подругу.- Я вызвала всех сразу как при ЧП.

-Кто мог устроить такое?- Сэм сжал кулаки.

-Тот, кто может хотеть изменить этот мир,- она взглянула в глаза Ханта. Тот ответил настороженным взглядом.- Кто-то очень опасный, кто-то лишний.

-Ты что-то знаешь?- спросил Хант.

-Нет, не знаю, Джин,- серьезно ответила она, отводя глаза.

Она отказалась ждать на втором этаже, не захотела остаться рядом с телами, не смогла утешить Энни, она поднялась наверх, на крышу.

Отсюда, глядя вниз на лежащих людей внизу, она оценивала причиненный ущерб городу. Завтра будут вой и стоны живых, оплакивающих мертвых. Но что странно, на душе было спокойно, словно это был какой-то дурной глупый сон. Не было ужасающей боли, не было вины, не было слез, отчаяния, словно… словно это она сотворила.

Вдали уже виднелись машины скорой помощи, они готовились забрать выживших в больницу.

Она закрыла глаза и шагнула к краю. Так нельзя. Нельзя все сразу для нее одной. Это она виновна, но почему тогда нет боли и вины? Кем она становится? Каким нужно быть монстром, чтобы совершить такое и ничего не чувствовать?

-Agnus dei qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem sempiternam,- произнесла она. Она не знала мертвого языка, но она достаточно знала мертвых.

Агнец божий, искупающий прегрешения мира, даруй им вечный покой.

Один шаг в пустоту, вперед и все закончится…

-Et libera nos a malo,- «И освободи нас от зла». Она склонила голову, открыв глаза. Внизу была тьма, самое место для монстра, которому нет покоя.

Чьи-то сильные руки схватили ее, потащили от края, у нее не было сил, чтобы бороться.

-Джонс, ты совсем сдурела?- раздался яростный шепот в ее ухо.- Ты что творишь?!

-Я не могу так, я больше не могу,- она упала на колени.- Я не смогу после этого жить! Как я могла такое?

-Джонс… Саманта, ты что?- Хант схватил ее, встряхнул, встав на колено.- Ты что говоришь?

-Джин, это я? Скажи, ты же знаешь – это я сотворила? Я их убила?- она взглянула ему в глаза.

-Нет, это не ты,- ответил он.- Ты могла бы, но у тебя хватает мозгов быть человеком.

У нее задрожали губы, из глаз полились слезы.

-Они умерли, Джин, они все мертвы,- она схватила его за пиджак.- Как с этим можно жить? Как я могу после этого жить, Джин?

-Сможешь и будешь,- он обхватил ее, крепко прижал к себе, стиснул зубы как от сильной боли. Она завыла в голос.

-Я больше не выдержу так, Джин! Так нельзя! Я не хочу! Не могу! Не буду!

-Все будет хорошо, детка, все будет хорошо,- он не знал ни что сказать, ни как утешить. Он мог лишь обнимать и говорить пустые слова, хотя именно она – может быть только она – могла их понять правильно.

Она обняла его за шею, вцепилась в него так, как будто от него в самом деле зависела ее жизнь – он устоял и сам крепко обнял ее.

-Джин, ради всего святого, скажи мне, что я не зло,- она отстранилась от него, глядя ему в глаза.

-Ты не зло, Саманта, ты просто напугана,- ответил он, взял ее лицо в ладони.- Ты совершенно точно не зло. Ты сильная, ты смелая, ты светлая. Ты не зло, Саманта.

Она поверила, всхлипнула, прижалась мокрой от слез изуродованной щекой к его щеке, обняв его за шею.

-Спасибо, Джин. Мне важно знать кто я. Если больше никто не может мне сказать кто я, ты сможешь и ты скажешь, и я поверю. Тебе – поверю.

Он чуть дернул уголком губ, обнимая ее.

Трупы и еще живых людей увезли – в морг, соответственно, и в больницу.

Вызванные криминалисты роем мух облепили управление, стараясь понять, в чем, собственно, дело и почему люди стекались именно сюда.

-Проверьте Бюро находок,- вдруг сказал Хант.

-Думаешь, что это оружие?- устало вздохнула Саманта.

-Это не вода, Саманта,- Сэм отошел от Энни, оставив ее на осмотр врачам и опеку Филлис.- Будь зараженной вода, утром мы проснулись бы в городе мертвых.

Он взял девушку за руки и смотрел – небольшие царапины, сломанный ноготь.

-Ты поранилась чем-то оттуда?

-Мечом,- кивнула она.- Долго пробовала заниматься, но он все время выпадал. Думаешь, я заразилась через рукоять или клинок? Но Рей и Крис тоже брали оружие.

-Я связался с ними – они спали как убитые,- сообщил Хант. Сэм поморщился от неудачного сравнения.

-Значит, это не вода, не сюрикены, не саи… что тогда?- Саманта подняла на друга измученный взгляд.

-Пока не знаем,- ответил Сэм.- Думаю, это будет еще одна долгая ночь, шеф,- сказал он Ханту.

-Еще одна?- не поняла Саманта.

-Одна была тогда, когда Рей накормил парня в камере гамбургером с кокаином и угробил его,- ответил Хант.

-Сэр, мы заберем коробку на исследования,- сообщил криминалист, подойдя к Ханту. Тот кивнул и махнул рукой.

-Но почему люди пришли сюда? Почему это слово? Почему именно эсперанто? – Саманта сжала виски ладонями.

-Сэр, сообщение из кафе «Дядюшки Вилли»,- уставшая Доббс подошла к нему, протянув листок с записями.

-Что там?- вяло поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Аноним сообщил про странное поведение людей в кафе,- ответил Хант.- Это просто люди, пришедшие перекусить – семьи, влюбленные, пары с детьми,- Сэм стиснул зубы в бессильной ярости при упоминании детей.- Одна мразь устроила из приятного вечера вечер бойни, накормив или напоив людей, промыв им мозги.

-Ты знаешь кто?- спросил Сэм.

-Знаю, его труп нашли в кафе. И это еще не все - констебль Арчер мертв, тот парень, что нашел коробку с железками. Это был намеренный прицел на управление. Скорее всего даже намеренный прицел на Джонс. Кому-то она явно успела насолить.

-Составлю список на рулоне туалетной бумаги,- поморщилась Саманта.- Так ты знаешь предполагаемого убийцу людей?

-Поехали,- он вышел из офиса и прошел по лестнице, уже расчищенной от тел.

-Энни, Филлис, езжайте домой,- сказал Сэм.

-Сэм, проводи ее,- шепнула Саманта, но мужчина покачал головой.- Как знаешь. В самом деле, идите лучше спать, это чертовски тяжелая ночь. Я скажу шефу, что завтра вы берете отгул обе.

-Спасибо, Саманта,- вздохнула Филлис. Энни только молча кивнула.- Пойдем, милая, я провожу тебя,- Доббс помогла девушке встать.

-Нам пора, Сэм,- Саманта взяла Сэма за руку.

Хант курил около машины. Он вообще курил не переставая с того момента, как оттащил Джонс от края крыши. Он выпил две фляжки виски из своих запасов, а сигарету изо рта не вынимал вообще.

Саманта могла бы доехать самостоятельно, верхом на байке, но сил уже не было ни физически, ни морально.

Из тридцати шести человек, пришедших к управлению, были живы четверо – трое мужчин и женщина, наиболее сильные организмом. Ни один ребенок не выжил, ни один старик не выжил…

-В кафе уже ведут проверку, найдет еще один труп,- сообщил Хант, садясь в машину и приоткрывая окно. Двое детективов не курили.

-Предположения есть?- спросил Сэм, пристегиваясь. Саманта просто кулем рухнула на заднее сидение.

-Более чем, но судя по сообщениям, это какой-то ганди. И лучше бы ему оказаться тем, кем я думаю, потому, что если это другой ганди, я начну чистить город от этих мразей быстрее, чем твой маленький занудный рот начнет уверять меня в том, что та птичка из Гайда, твоя подружка-ганди, была хорошей.

Сэм не стал огрызаться – уставший шеф, сам Сэм, выжатый как лимон, и измученная девушка не располагали к взаимным упрекам.

-Я так и думал, - Хант носком ботинка ткнул мертвого мужчину.- Раджив Амид, мерзкий ублюдок.

-Подробнее можно?- Саманта осмотрела кафе – все выглядело довольно чисто.

-Пять лет назад я арестовал его, как водится допросил со всем соблюдением процедуры,- Хант сел на стул.

-Избил? За что?- спросил Сэм, сев рядом на стул. Саманта упала на соседний без слов.

-Он был мерзким ганди, Сэм,- продолжил Хант.- Торговал кокаином, не брезговал приторговывать оружием, а еще он знал как замутить мозги.

-Он был гипнотизером?- спросил Сэм.

-Он был мразью, - поправил Хант.- Но вообще да, он мастерски промывал мозги. А еще он называл меня «Кровавый дьявол».

-И он знал эсперанто?- Саманта подперла подбородок.

-Не знаю, он много чего знал,- пожал плечами Хант.- Суть в том, что он клятвенно заверил своими ганди-богами, что однажды отомстит мне, показав насколько мои руки в крови. Ублюдок,- выдохнул он, скрипнув зубами, отшвырнув окурок и зажигая новую сигарету.

-И он имел доступ к ядам или химикатам? Индийцы часто хорошо разбираются в порошках и прочей дряни,- заметила Саманта.

-У него были связи, детка,- кивнул Хант.- Это как гидра – рубишь одну голову – вырастает две, пробуешь отрубить обе – вырастают еще и еще, и еще.

-Сэр, мы провели забор воды и взяли образцы пищи,- доложил эксперт. – Думаю, результаты будут готовы к полудню.

Хант только кивнул.

Часы в кафе показывали три часа ночи.

-Джин, ты не против, если Энни и Филлис завтра отдохнут денек? – спросила Саманта.- Энни просто не в состоянии перенести эту ночь.

Хант молча кивнул.

-Ты как сама?- спросил Сэм ее.

-Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь, хотя я не отказалась бы поесть. У меня целый день в желудке как в пустыне.

-Я бы тоже устроил поздний ужин,- чуть улыбнулся Сэм.

-Поехали, - Хант поднялся.- Все равно здесь уже нет смысла торчать. Результаты анализов и отчеты о вскрытиях будут не раньше обеда, а то и понедельника. Поехали ужинать, я знаю неплохое кафе.

Сидя в кафе, поглощая еду, Саманта отметила возвращение чувств. Боль, страх, стыд за свои эмоции, за реакцию на крыше – все вернулось снова. Она едва сдерживала слезы, но не выдержала и расплакалась прямо за столом.

-Простите,- выдохнула она.

Мужчины промолчали, понимая ее состояние и стараясь не замечать как она вытирает слезы.

После кафе Хант довез их до дома.

-Возьмите оба выходной, если хотите,- предложил он.- Последний рабочий день, к понедельнику будете как новенькие.

-Мне не надо, я буду в порядке к утру,- отказалась Саманта.- Может, только опоздаю, если можно. Если вообще смогу сегодня уснуть.

-Я буду в норме,- так же ответил Сэм, обнимая подругу.

-Джин, ты как сам? – Саманта коснулась его плеча рукой, сидя на заднем сидении.

-Всегда одинаково, детка. Я нормально,- он мягко похлопал по ее руке своей.- Иди, отдохни. Сэм, присмотри за подружкой,- попросил он.

-До утра, Джин,- Саманта вышла из машины.

-Ты точно в порядке, Джин?- спросил Сэм, обернувшись к нему.

-Нормально, Сэм,- ответил тот.- Ты сам точно в норме?

-Точно. Она сказала, что ты ее буквально оттащил от края крыши… она… она бы могла?..

-Мне просто повезло оказаться там рядом с ней, но… она могла бы, Сэм.

Сэм сглотнул. Хотелось сказать что-то ободряющее, просто поблагодарить за все, но он промолчал. Мужчина всегда поймет состояние другого мужчины, особенно, если дело касается женщины.

-Иди спи, Сэм,- разрубил гордиев узел сам Хант, похлопав того по колену.

Сэм коротко похлопал того по плечу, кивнул и открыл дверь машины.

Кортина уехала.

-Я так устала, Сэм, что просто с ног валюсь,- пожаловалась Саманта.- Нет сил ни на что, я даже думать не могу – все болит, включая мозг.

-Поспи. Хочешь, я побуду с тобой? Просто рядом.

-Не надо, спасибо. Я хочу побыть одна.

Она ушла к себе в квартиру. Сэм вздохнул и скрылся в своей.

Это была действительно тяжелая ночь.

Странно, но Сэм провел остаток ночи довольно спокойно, свалившись на кровать в одежде и совершенно не видя снов. К восьми утра он уже был на ногах, принимая душ. Выйдя из ванной, он едва не подпрыгнул – в комнате сидела зевающая Саманта.

-У меня кофе закончился, а запасы я не делаю,- сообщила она.- Ты позволишь?

Он затянул полотенце на бедрах потуже и подошел к плите, зажигая огонь и ставя чайник.

-Могла бы не спрашивать.

-Сэм, у меня нет совести, но есть определенные рамки приличия и законы морали, согласно которым гостю надлежит сперва спрашивать, а потом грабить квартиру хозяина,- она душераздирающе зевнула.- Как спалось?

-Без снов. А сама как?

-Снилось, что я пришла на работу голой.

-Это был кошмар?

Она кивнула.

-И не говори. На мне из одежды были только высокие каблуки, а я ненавижу каблуки. Это действительно был кошмарный сон.

Сэм улыбнулся – если она находит в себе силы шутить, все очень даже неплохо.

Он сделал кофе и протянул кружку девушке.

-Мы могли бы сегодня остаться дома, Джин был не против,- предложил он.

-Сэм, - она взглянула на него,- я в порядке, если ты об этом. И многое не вяжется – пусть индиец, пусть полное дерьмо, но причем тут эсперанто? И как он мог настолько загипнотизировать людей, как мог привести их к управлению? Зачем убил?

-Если это наркотик, то это общий передоз,- мужчина пожал плечами.

-А эсперанто?

-Он был очень умный.

Сэм достал из холодильника йогурты и протянул один подруге – та отказалась.

-Я говорила, что кто-то меня к чему-то готовит, так вот Джин прав – кто-то явно имеет против меня зуб,- сказала она.

-Не вини себя, Сэмми,- не выдержал Сэм.- Я не понимаю, почему ты вообще взвалила все беды мира на свои плечи?

-Оружие, Сэм,- она поставила локти на стол и сжала голову ладонями.- Оружие. Это манок как при охоте на уток. Я люблю оружие, это все знают.

-Думаешь, этот парень знал тебя?- предположил Сэм.

-Нет, не думаю. Думаю, кто-то стоит за этим и я мечтаю узнать кто. Но во всяком случае, кто бы это ни был, своего он не добился, я все так же люблю холодное оружие и все так же мечтаю порвать гаденыша на флаг.

Сэм вздрогнул. Она могла. Она, черт дери, действительно могла как она выразилась порвать гаденыша.

-Саманта, мы копы, мы не нарушаем закон, мы действует во имя его исполнения.

Она покосилась на него, глубоко вздохнула.

-Знаешь, что отличает меня от тебя, Сэм? Помимо половых признаков, я имею в виду? Гендерные признаки, Сэм.

-То есть ты…- он отставил стаканчик с недоеденным йогуртом,- ты действительно можешь вот так взять и убить? – она кивнула.- И тебя не будет мучить совесть?- она покачала головой.- И ты… я хочу сказать, ты…

-Сэм, Джин Хант – классический пример шовинизма, сексизма, ему наплевать на всех, кто не белый, но при этом он умудряется быть отличным копом и просто хорошим мужиком, даже если ведет себя как полная задница с некоторыми девочками. Ну да, и Рей не блещет особой нежностью к женщинам, но он неплохой мужик. Крис вечно мечется как девчонка, но он гибкий, он как губка – напитай его тем, что ты хочешь получить в итоге. А ты правильный, ты стараешься соблюдать закон, стараешься изменить мир, стараешься привить чистоплотность в делах, то, к чему ты привык дома, но раскрой пошире глаза – полиция не место для богослужения, иногда здесь важнее быть ковбоем, чем проповедником. Я не говорю о том, что мне нравится поведение копов в целом – иногда я бы стерла в порошок всех, кто в радиусе мили, но, Сэм, я знаю обе стороны – по ту и по эту сторону решетки. Я лично испытала ощущения того, что с тобой обращаются как с дерьмом. У меня есть принципы, которые я не нарушу – никогда не бить женщин, детей и стариков, остальных по возможности удалять.

-Но ты говоришь не просто о насилии, ты говоришь об убийстве! Саманта, это не путь копа, это путь убийцы.

Она посмотрела на него так, как смотрят на душевнобольных.

-А я по-твоему кто?

Он сглотнул.

-Но это… это другое дело. То есть…

-Не утруждайся, Сэм. Я попробовала вкус крови, вкус крови полицейских – не скажу, что мне не понравилось. Пятеро на моих руках, пятеро тех, кто преступил черту, пошел против закона морали, чести, мундира, короны. Сэм, я пошла в полицию защищать мирных людей от дерьма, я сбежала, но я вернулась, пусть и не как коп, но как человек на страже закона и порядка. Я стала копом вне закона, я стала выше закона, я сама стала законом. Законом улиц, законом «око за око».

-Это гибельный путь, Саманта.

-Но я не уничтожаю все на своем пути. Мне нет дела до тех, кто ворует на работе ручки и карандаши. Мне есть дело лишь до тех, кто пускает в ход оружие против мирных.

-Джин распускает руки…

-Джину плевать на статистику, Джин чистит город как умеет!

-Но иногда он ведет себя как маньяк, Саманта! Он избивает подозреваемых, он может выбивать признание пытками – ты этого хочешь? Я стараюсь подвести управление к цивилизации! Это не дикий Запад, это пусть и отсталое, но общество! Нельзя просто вломиться в дом и начать все крушить, потому что у тебя есть информация о том, что хозяин хранит наркотики. Нельзя нарушать установленные законы при допросе и бить задержанного! Так нельзя, Саманта!

-Сэм, моя мать сказала мне, глядя в глаза, что скотина, изнасиловавшая ее, не виновата!- не выдержала она.- Моя мать, глядя в глаза мне, не зная о том, кто я, сказала, что, черт ее дери, она влюбилась в него! Ты не захотел бы остаться с таким подонком в камере на пару десятков минут, чтобы пересчитать ему ребра? А попадись тебе заказчик убийства тридцати с лишним людей, умерших вчера, ты не захотел бы лично выбить ему мозги? Очнись, Сэм, есть хорошие копы – это ты, есть великолепные копы – это Джин, а есть копы, которым насрать на все законы, если те не могут защитить людей от дерьма – это я.

-Ты говоришь про нарушение закона, Саманта! Мы – закон!

-Мы не закон, Сэм. Очнись уже, парень, мы – не закон. Полиция коррумпирована, полиции давно уже никто не верит, людям плевать, если ты завтра сдохнешь в канаве, но люди хотят чувствовать себя в безопасности, люди зовут нас на помощь, потому что больше некого позвать, но копы берут взятки, крышуют проституток, якшаются с наркобаронами, знают все и про всех, что творится в городе, и копы, Сэм, забавы ради убивают тех, кто когда-то перешел им дорогу. Просто потому, что начальник приказал проучить одну желающую справедливости девчонку, они убивают ее любимого. Скажи мне, Сэм, что это тот закон, что стоит охранять. Скажи мне в глаза, что я плохой коп, что то, ради чего я пришла в полицию – дерьмо на палочке. Скажи мне, что мои руки по локоть в крови и дерьме, поскольку я чищу город как умею.

Она зло сверкнула глазами на мужчину.

-Все начинается с малого, Саманта,- тихо ответил он.- Сегодня ты убиваешь маньяка, а завтра на его месте появляется его последователь и убивает в два раза больше людей.

-Джин прав, Сэм, это гидра, но если все пускать по течению, на кой черт тогда быть копом? – уже спокойнее сказала она.- Мы мелкие сошки, но мы можем больно кусать. Когда вокруг грязь, трудно сохранить чистоту белых одежд. Носи черное и не ной про морали – это не ко мне. Меняй их,- она махнула рукой в сторону окна,- меняй Джина и команду, но не лезь в мой мирок. Мое правосудие – это кровь и трупы под моими ногами. Если кто-то рискнет упрекнуть меня в том, что я защищаю тебя, Ханта, Энни, Филлис, парней, коллег, друзей, матерей или детишек, вырывая сердца ублюдкам голыми руками, пусть тот бросит в меня камень первым, но пусть потом лучше уворачивается – я брошу в смельчака булыжник в ответ.

-Это уже геноцид, Саманта. Это призыв к войне.

Его голос был тих – он понял, что девушка не просто на взводе, она не просто курок – она пуля.

Она опустила голову.

-Я хочу справедливости, Сэм,- едва слышно произнесла она.- Я не знаю другого способа добиться ее, кроме как начать уничтожать зло вокруг – не словами, а поступками, не фигурально, а по-настоящему.

-Мы подданные королевы, Саманта, мы копы, мы не солдаты,- мягко попытался донести он.- Мы ловим преступников и отправляем их на скамью подсудимых в суд, мы не можем убивать – это не по закону. Так нельзя. Мне очень жаль, что… мне жаль, что твоя мать…

-Не надо, Сэм,- прервала она его беззлобно.- Это личное. Я найду и убью мразь. Это уже решено.

-Но…

-Сэм, не надо… пожалуйста… это очень многое изменит для меня. Мне очень страшно, но я просто не смогу жить и дышать, пока буду знать, что моя мать снова пройдет весь этот кошмар в будущем. Это нужно остановить. Я за этим здесь – изменить ее жизнь, изменить свою жизнь.

-Это гиблое дело, я уже пытался изменить свою, но мой отец чуть не убил меня.

-Мой сделал еще хуже. Это вечная проблема отцов и детей,- она горько вздохнула.

-Джин рассказывал, что его старик лупил его и его брата, когда напивался. Мой бросил нас с мамой, когда мне было четыре, твой – когда ты была совсем крошкой.

Она вздохнула, отвернулась.

-Иногда ничего изменить нельзя, но иногда судьба дает редкий шанс все исправить,- сказала она.- Мне минус два года, Сэм, как тебе такое? Я не существую в этом времени. Это многое меняет, а значит, я многое могу исправить. Многое, но мне нужно всего одно.

Он взглянул на нее – она смотрела в окно.

-Думаю, нужно собираться на работу,- сказал он, вставая и натягивая брюки.

Девушка не возражала. Накинула легкое пальто на короткое платье и подошла к двери.

-Я выйду на улицу – здесь очень жарко,- сообщила она.

-Жарко?- не понял Сэм.

-Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?- он коснулся ее щеки – та горела жаром.

-Странное ощущение, что меня заживо поджаривают на медленном огне, - поделилась она, шагая в пальто нараспашку.

-Инфекция?- сразу насторожился он.- Побочное действие от того, с чем мы столкнулись?

-Нет, Сэм, и поверь, тебе лучше не знать, что происходит,- она насупилась.

-Сэмми, что происходит?- не дослушал он.- Саманта, скажи, что с тобой?

Она отвернулась. Утром она слышала голоса врачей из палаты, говоривших о том, что повреждения кожных покровов слишком обширны, странно, что она еще жива. Ток, прошедший через нее, попросту поджарил ее. Мозг функционировал, тело жило, сердце гнало кровь, но теперь она была не просто парализована – она была живой головешкой, так что не удивительно, что ей было настолько жарко.

Толком еще не поняв, что за мир, где она сейчас шла по улице прошлого в легком платье, весенних туфлях и легком пальто, она точно знала одно – она умирала в палате будущего, в больнице. Врачи не пытались ее вытащить с того, этого или какого-то там света, они уже ничего не могли сделать, они готовили ее к операции по пересадке кожи, они просто не давали ей умереть спокойно. Айрис наверняка сходила с ума, крича на всю больницу, чтобы медики сделали хоть что-нибудь, а она застряла здесь – ни туда, ни сюда… лучше сюда, чем туда, по правде говоря, хотя жить и знать правду, не имея возможности сказать кому-либо было крайне тяжело.

И странные видения – молодой парень, мертвецы… клубок распутывался медленно, кто-то явно имел здесь большое влияние, понять бы еще кто и что вообще это за место. Сэму это бы помогло – она поняла бы как его вернуть домой.

-Возможно, у меня пищевая аллергия,- сдалась она, солгав. Его красноречивый взгляд был обиженным и обеспокоенным.

-Саманта, эта ночь могла закончиться плачевно для всех нас, тебе лучше показаться врачу.

-Нет, не надо мне врачей,- чуть ли не вздрогнула она.- Просто съела что-то не то в кафе, обострилась какая-то аллергия. Это же семидесятые, никаких ГМО-продуктов, никакой химии, все натуральнее некуда…

-И на что у тебя аллергия?- прищурился он.

-М-м-м... на яйца?- жалобно предположила она, поняв, что врет она крайне неубедительно.

Он покачал головой.

-Ты как ребенок.

-Сэм, но мне просто жарко, клянусь, что я нормально себя чувствую! То есть я чувствую себя паршиво, но это как раз-то нормально.

-Я волнуюсь за тебя, Саманта,- он остановился и взял ее за руку.

Визг тормозов Кортины нарушил идиллию.

-Детка, шикарные ножки!- сообщил Хант.- Живо в машину – из управления сообщили, что для тебя доставили подарок,- сказал он.

-Для меня? – Саманта удивилась, но, тем не менее, открыла дверь машины и села на заднее сидение. Сэм уселся рядом с шефом и пристегнулся.

-Девчонка,- фыркнул Хант и рванул Кортину вперед.

-Ну и кто это принес? – Саманта подняла букет винно-красных роз так, как будто это был клубок червей.

-Смит сказал, что букет просто лежал на коробке у входа в управление,- сказал Крис.

-И с каких пор у нас офицеры работают доставщиками букетов?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Шеф, он только поднял их и прочитал карточку,- Крис пожал плечами.

-«Возьми след, гончая»,- прочитал Сэм.- Гончая? Здесь ни слова про тебя,- он бросил карточку на стол.- Саманта?- он обернулся к мертвенно-белой девушке.- Сэмми?

-Гончая – мое прозвище в школе,- сказала она, бросив цветы на стол.- Почему именно мне?- она повернулась к Крису.

-Дело в том, что там была записка,- он порылся в кармане и протянул клочок тонкой бумаги.

-Я тебя когда-нибудь отправлю патрулировать улицы,- зло произнес Хант, глядя на молодого мужчину.

-Простите, шеф,- тот опустил голову.- Я подумал…

-Что ты подумал?- накинулся тот.

-Вы оба можете заткнуться?- рявкнула Саманта.

-Детка, не смей орать на меня!- вскинулся Хант.

-Что там?- Сэм подошел к ней ближе и прочитал надпись печатными буквами – «Саманте Тайлер-Джонс».

-Ты понимаешь?- тихо спросила она у него.

-Букет точно тебе, но кто мог знать про твое прозвище?- он пожал плечами.

-Это не прозвище, Сэм, это издевка,- снова тихо ответила она.- Это как игра – найди и уничтожь.

-Но кого? И почему именно ты?- не понял он, морщась от звуков крика, с которыми Хант отчитывал Криса.

-Кто-то явно имеет против меня огромный зуб, Сэм. Впрочем, с моей бешеной популярностью, это не удивительно. Вопрос в другом, у кого хватило мозгов бросить мне вызов? Кто настолько черств душой, что уничтожил невинные души?

-А ничего, что роз тридцать?- спросил с места Рей.

Люди замерли. Саманта быстро пересчитала цветы – ровно тридцать. Четное число. Ей тридцать лет. Тридцать винно-красных роскошных цветов, источающих божественный аромат, от которого кружилась голова.

Хант сглотнул, выпустив рубашку Криса из рук. Сэм широко раскрыл глаза, Рей выронил сигарету, тоже догадавшись что к чему. Саманта молча смотрела на букет, гадая, выкинуть его сразу, сломать или оставить себе.

-Джонс?- спросил Хант.

-Это не ты,- начала она рассуждать,- это не Сэм, не Рей, не Крис и наши женщины. На остальной мир мне наплевать, я его взорву ко всем чертям. Сэм, как думаешь, есть шанс сделать экспертизу?

-Чего?- не понял Хант.- Лепестков или количества шипов? Я и сам могу сказать, что на стеблях ни одного шипа,- он поднял один цветок.- Кто-то угробил целое состояние, чтобы порадовать тебя, детка, хотя довольно странным способом. Мой совет – начни прямо сейчас писать список тех, с кем спала, целовалась, перед кем крутила задницей и кому отсасывала – может, что найдем.

-Тебя включать в число первых или будешь плестись в конце?- мрачно спросила она. Офис замер.

-Джин Хант никогда не плетется в хвосте,- тот не смутился, выпятив грудь.- Напиши мое имя во главе списка.

-Джонс, когда успела?- подал голос Рей.

-Не твое дело, Карлинг, - осадил сержанта Хант.- Займись делами и пошевели криминалистов с результатами экспертизы железяк из коробки.

-Хорошо, шеф,- тот снял ноги со стола и поднял трубку телефона.

Саманта сняла пальто и кинула его на стул, оставшись в платье.

-Ты в порядке?- шепнул ей Сэм.

-Нет, так что все нормально,- ответила она.- Сэм, что насчет экспертизы? Отпечатки пальцев, проверка откуда доставили цветы? Это реально?

-Боюсь, что нет, если ничего нет. Попробую выяснить, где покупали тридцать роз, но, думаю, покупка была оформлена на подставное лицо. Кто бы это ни был, он явно хочет поиграть.

-Дело Математика снова соберет команду?- она посмотрела на него.

-Не приведи бог,- тот поежился.

-Хорошо, помоги с поисками, а я в самом деле составлю список подозреваемых – от этого отдела до дворовой шавки, которая меня облаяла неделю назад.

-Шеф, есть первый отчет по вскрытиям,- в офис вошел констебль Смит – дежурный за Филлис.

-А это уже интересно,- Хант вчитался в строчки.- Они почти уверены, что это ЛСД.

-Почти?- не понял Сэм.- Как это почти?

-По свойствам, очень похоже, но это точно не пыльца фей, Дороти.

Сэм сунул нос в листки.

-Странно.

-Шеф, - позвал Рей, придерживая трубку около уха,- звонят из больницы. Думаю, это будет интересно.

Хант, Джонс и Тайлер прибыли в больницу спустя двадцать минут.

-Мы ничего не можем понять,- пожаловалась медсестра.- Они ведут себя очень странно, крайне агрессивно, но мы даже не знаем, как их лечить.

-Спокойнее, милая, - прогудел Хант, печатая шаг до палаты.

-Мы держим их в боксах – они агрессивны,- напомнила женщина.

Все четверо – трое копов и она остановились около боксов, надежно запертых на замок.

Взрослый мужчина, старик и подросток – всего трое.

-Женщина скончалась в пять утра,- сказала медсестра.- Не выдержало сердце.

-Итого, у нас трое живых,- подвел итог Сэм.

-Симптомы?- коротко спросила Саманта.

-Слюнотечение у всех троих и у бедняжки, упокой господь ее душу,- ответила женщина.- Они ведут себя так, как будто боятся всего на свете – света, людей, они с кем-то говорят, что-то бормочут.

-Не «санго»?- спросил Хант.

-Нет, сэр, они как будто с кем-то говорят.

-Парень точно невротик,- Саманта пристально смотрела на подростка.

-Да, мэм, - женщина пролистала его карту.- Майкл Торнс, наблюдается у психиатра, шизофреник.

-Отлично, твою мать,- закатил глаза Хант.

-Кто второй?- спросил Сэм.

-Элиас Доннован, тридцать четыре года, здоров, одинокий, без детей.

-А старик?

-Мистер Джошуа Вуд, вдовец из Лидса.

-Парню явно хорошо,- заметила Саманта.- Он наркоман?

-Нет, мэм.

-Откуда такая уверенность?

-Мы проверили вены, мэм.

-Кокаин можно нюхать,- напомнила Саманта.- «Дурь» можно курить. И где его родители?

-Умерли, мэм. Умерли этой ночью,- женщина заплакала.- Простите, ради бога.

-Действие похоже на ЛСД, но это не ЛСД,- Саманта покачала головой, перейдя ко второму боксу и оттеснив Сэма.

-А ты откуда знаешь?- прищурился на нее Хант.

-Я пробовала раз – это совершенно не похоже на ЛСД, но круче кокаина. Что? Ты сам просил ответ, распишись и получи.

-Что я еще о тебе не знаю?- он оттащил ее за рукав.

-Я знаю пять основных поз в сексе и двести производных…

-Анализы крови есть?- спросил Сэм, пока пара выясняла отношения.

-Будут готовы через час, сэр,- ответила женщина.

-…у меня черный пояс по скоростному выбиванию зубов и отрыванию яиц, я ненавижу брокколи, люблю хороший секс, я латентный вуайерист и мне нравится убивать говнюков, которые вырезают мирное население как кур.

-Я так и думал,- убито вздохнул Хант.- Ты врешь мне в глаза.

-Пока ты меня ненавидишь, другого можешь не ожидать.

-Да с чего ты взяла вообще, что я тебя ненавижу? Какого черта тебе это вообще важно?

-Ты меня оттолкнул, вот с чего. Тебе даже ничего не надо было делать, но ты меня оттолкнул!

-Ты до конца жизни мне это будешь припоминать?

-Нет, всего лишь до августа, потом у меня не будет времени, уж прости, что разочаровываю.

-Причем тут август? Ты решила сбежать опять? Куда на этот раз? В бордель?

-Почему у меня такое чувство, что это не твое дело, Джин? Почему бы тебе не снять проститутку и не разгрузить себя и меня?

-Не понял, причем здесь ты?

-Ты занимаешься со мной церебральным сексом, а я этого не люблю – я предпочитаю делать это сама.

-Каким сексом? Не было у нас секса! Джонс, ты что несешь?

-Добро, любовь и справедливость как каждый порядочный хиппи.

-Ты спятила?

-Нет, и церебральный секс – это то, что ты ежедневно делаешь моим несчастным мозгам.

-Что?

-Ты их трахаешь.

-Ты чокнутая, Джонс, ты это знаешь?

-Знаю. Спасибо, мне полегчало. А ты алкоголик, циник, сексист и просто невыносимый засранец. Я не шизофреник, и на это спасибо. Я просто подыхаю от жары.

-Тебе просто нравится выпячивать сиськи.

-Если скажешь, что мне нечем гордиться в моих сиськах, я тебя кастрирую ножом для резания бумаги, богом клянусь.

-Ты сумасшедшая, Джонс. Ты точно ненормальная.

-…потливость, тахикардия… я готова на Библии поклясться, сэр, что это какой-то наркотик,- сказала медсестра.

-Постойте… погодите… Саманта, шеф! Отвлекитесь от выяснения отношений и взгляните на это!- позвал Сэм.

Джонс и Хант отстранились друг от друга и подошли к боксу. Мужчина в палате бил кулаком стену с тупым выражением лица.

-Он не чувствует боли, я уверен, что он ничего не чувствует,- сказал Сэм.

-Под действием дозы ты будешь чувствовать себя господом богом,- пожал плечами Хант.

-Анестезия,- коротко произнесла Саманта.

-Мы не давали им обезболивающих, мэм,- покачала головой медсестра.

-Знаю, что не давали, я умею читать,- Саманта сунула нос в анамнез. – Погодите-ка… слюнотечение, тахикардия, светобоязнь, реакция на шум, эйфория, расторможенность, шизофрения, тревога, паника, страхи…- она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться.- И анестезия. Что-то очень знакомое, я где-то про это уже слышала.

-Где? В беседах с воображаемой подружкой?- фыркнул Хант.

-Нет, но я точно слышала про такие симптомы.

-Хаус?- спросил Сэм.

-Нет, точно не оттуда.

-У них повышенный адреналин,- сказал Сэм.- Это может помочь?

-Понятия не имею. Хотя…- она задумалась, глядя на пациента.- Это точно наркотик, но не ЛСД. По составу симптомов и реакции, можно сказать, что это очень похоже. Но это яд.

-Разумеется, это яд, Алиса!- не выдержал Хант.- Люди умерли не оттого, что переели карри. Господи боже, что за персонажи мультиков у меня работают?!

-Погоди орать,- попросила она.- ЛСД тоже яд, но он не убивает так быстро. То есть может, при передозировке. Я была под действием этого вещества, но мой организм отреагировал иначе. Да, паника, да, страх, да, видения, но яд попал в кровь через порезы на ладонях…

-Диализ?- предложил Сэм.

-В это время?- она покосилась на друга.- Можно попробовать, но это или убьет при ослабленном иммунитете, или не убьет, но результатов не даст.

-И что делать, доктор?- Хант шумно вздохнул.- У нас только трое, все трое одной ногой у ворот святого Петра, а нам нужно получить сведения – был ли это Амид.

-Был, раз его нашли. Другое дело, что у меня очень большие подозрения, что Амид был пешкой. Кто-то дергал за ниточки, но Амид не кукловод.

-И кто? Ты уже начала составлять список?

-Не успела, прости, потом внесу твое имя во главу списка, а пока помолчи и дай подумать.

-А что если это грибы или трава?- предложил Сэм.- Нужны заключения о вскрытии. Содержимое желудка может рассказать о том, что ели погибшие. Может быть, что-то подействовало как катализатор – грибы или приправа.

-Дельно, но что делать с бедолагами? – кивнула на боксы девушка.

-Промывание желудка,- он пожал плечами.

-Они нас не пускают, сэр,- сказала медсестра.- Они страшно кричат.

-Что они кричат?- уточнил Хант.

-Что-то о продажных полицейских, сэр,- она развела руками.

-Откройте дверь,- попросил он.

-Джин, не самая лу…- начала Саманта.

-Детка, хоть раз – заткнись,- попросил он ее.

Он вошел в бокс очень осторожно, настороженно глядя на мужчину-пациента, не обратившего на него никакого внимания.

Саманта втиснулась следом.

-Иисусе, Джонс!- приглушенно заорал Хант, испугавшись ее прикосновения.

-Можешь просто по имени, спасибо,- прошептала она.- Если он начнет буянить, а он начнет, я хочу видеть его реакцию.

-Они не помогли…- бормотал мужчина.- Они не спасли, не помогли, не спасли…

-Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?- шепнул Хант.

-Пока нет,- ответила она.

-Они умирали, умерли на руках, но копы… копы ничего не сделали, не помогли, не сделали… копы… ненавижу копов… кровь… повсюду кровь… копы… они ничего не сделали… копы… ненавижу…- бормотал мужчина.

-Знакомо,- вздохнула тихо Саманта.- Пошли,- она потянула Ханта за рукав.

Сэм уже стоял около открытого бокса подростка.

-Копы… ненавижу… не помогли… ничего не сделали… кровь… повсюду кровь… копы…- бормотал парень.

-Они как будто повторяют то, что слышали,- произнес Сэм,- закрыв дверь.

-Или то, что в них заложили,- согласилась Саманта.- И они странно пахнут.

-Рыбой,- кивнул Хант.- Они ели рыбу.

-Нет, шеф, это что-то другое,- покачал головой Сэм.- Так пахнет не у них изо рта, а… то есть да, изо рта… но…

-Не поймите меня неправильно, но так иногда пахнут некоторые женские болезни по женской части,- всунулась Саманта.

-Они мужики, Джонс,- Хант покосился на девушку.

-Их желудки пусты, - сказала медсестра.

-Что? Но вы сказали, что ничего не делали им,- Саманта резко повернулась.

-Они только пили воду, мэм. Много воды, и их тошнило.

-Значит, частичный метаболизм,- Сэм покусал губу, глядя на подростка в боксе.- Частично яд всосался в кровь, поразил ЦНС, мозг, легкие и вероятно печень, но он выводится.

-Вопрос – с чем он попал внутрь и что это вообще,- кивнула Саманта, стоя около палаты старика.- Готова спорить, что третий тоже пахнет рыбой. Ни один яд не пахнет рыбой.

-Конечным продуктом метаболизма является вещество с запахом рыбы, - сказал Сэм.

-Я и говорю – какое вещество итогом дает то, что пахнет как рыба?- повторила Саманта.

-И анестетик,- повторил Сэм за ней.- И это точно не ЛСД и не передоз ЛСД. Приправа или грибы могли стать катализатором.

-Нужен отчет о вскрытии хотя бы троих, чтобы это сказать,- заметил Хант.

-Уверена, что ни грибы, ни карри тут ни при чем.

-Тогда что?

-Это яд, вот и думайте, что за яд может быть обезболивающим, дающим тот же эффект, что и ЛСД, но пахнуть при выходе как рыба. Нет, я точно где-то или слышала про это, или читала.

-Поехали в морг,- Хант развернулся на каблуках.

-Мэм, сэр, а что делать с ними?- жалобно спросила медсестра.

-Я не Хаус, я понятия не имею,- открестилась Саманта.

-Кстати, а отчего умерла женщина?- уточнил Сэм.

-Это странно, сэр, но она… она просто… я даже не знаю как сказать, но она как будто бы забыла как дышать,- ответила женщина.

У Саманты и Сэма одинаково вытянулись лица.

-Забыла как дышать? Очень оригинально,- Хант закурил.- Иногда мне кажется, что Крис забывает как дышать, а иногда что весь офис.

-Не смешно, Джин,- помрачнела Саманта.- Люди умерли от яда, я чуть не отдала душу, а ты издеваешься.

-Нет, детка, - серьезно ответил мужчина.- Я не издеваюсь, я готов порвать ублюдка голыми руками, но я не знаю кого именно. У нас трое еле живых мужиков разного возраста, ни от одного нет толку, все трое почему-то ненавидят копов… ну просто как ты в свое время.

-Как я? – не поняла она.- Ты и меня приплел? На кой черт ты тогда вообще меня снял с крыши, говнюк, если думаешь, что это моя вина?!- вскипела она.

-Шеф, ты серьезно?- сунулся Сэм.

-Вы оба сдурели?- Кортина остановилась и Хант, злой как черт перевел взгляд с мужчины на девушку.- Мы копы, мы не убийцы. Джонс, встряхни то, что у тебя вместо мозгов и прекрати нести ерунду! Тайлер, шевели мозгами и думай, кто это мог быть, чем отравил людей и за каким чертом. У тебя мозги есть, в отличие от твоей подружки. Это дело воняет не просто тухлой рыбой, это дело воняет кровью.

Саманта насупилась и замолчала, Сэм отвернулся к окну. Хант был прав. Кто-то явно метил не просто против отдельных личностей или Саманты, кто-то имел зуб против полиции в целом и явно заманивал в ловушку. Но кто? Почему?

-В желудках содержимое весьма разнообразное, в том числе и грибы,- сказал патологоанатом.- Легкие и печень издают запах рыбы. Это очень странно, ни один яд так не пахнет, если только это…

-Если – что?- встрял Хант.

Медик не ответил, продолжив.

-Поврежден головной мозг. С уверенностью могу сказать, что несчастные просто перестали дышать,- Сэм и Саманта переглянулись.- Пятерых рвало еще до наступления смерти, желудки почти пустые. Очевидно, что они были сильными, но организмы не выдержали.

-Это точно яд?- спросил Сэм.

-Токсикологическая картина довольно прозрачна, но да, это с уверенностью в девяносто процентов яд,- кивнул медик.

-Мне нужно сто и название яда,- сказал Хант.- У нас трое людей живых, а их исследуют как собак.

-Как собак?- переспросил медик.- Вы удивитесь, но я читал про исследования на животных какого-то средства, используемого как анестезия.

-Но это люди,- не поняла Саманта.

-Что лечит животных, калечит людей,- заметил тот.- Нет анализов крови бедняг, но я точно читал про запах рыбы из легких. Метаболизм с конечным продуктом пиперидином, веществом с запахом рыбы. Эта штука хорошо всасывается в кровь и поражает сердце, печень и легкие.

-Ветеринария, ну конечно!- едва не закричала Саманта.- Это мог сказать дядя Джон! Он же был ветеринаром, он это знал.

-Я не могу разделить Вашего настроя, мэм,- сухо заметил медик,- но Вы правы, это что-то из ветеринарии. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

-Амид разбирался в ветеринарии?- Саманта обернулась к Ханту, задумчиво разглядывающего раскрытую грудную клетку мужчины на столе.

-Понятия не имею. По крайней мере, достать любую дрянь для него было не проблемой.

-Амид точно не кукловод, кто-то дергал за ниточки, раз убил его,- сказал Сэм.

-У нас ни черта нет,- подвел итог Хант.- Амид мертв, трое свидетелей – один другого веселее, кто-то прислал цветы в управление. Джонс, это кто-то по твою душу, так что я серьезно насчет списка.

-Кому и зачем нужна моя душа, если она и в аду не сгорит?- она пожала плечами.- Но мне бы было очень интересно найти нового Математика и оторвать ему сначала пальцы, потом яйца, а потом разбить кадык.

-Разбить кадык?- повторил Хант.

-Поверь, это очень мучительная смерть,- она отвернулся к окну.

-Альфа-Один – Ромео-Фокстрот!- ожила рация в куртке Сэма.

-Да, Филлис?- он нажал кнопку приема.

-Сообщение из больницы. Почти сразу после вашего ухода скончался Майкл Торнс.

-Шизофреник,- Саманта склонила голову.- Этот яд убивает прежде всего слабых и психически нездоровых.

-Хорошо, Филлис, спасибо,- Сэм отключил связь и взглянул на шефа.- Двое.

-Эта штука проникает в кровь, в мозг, поражает ЦНС, - принялась рассуждать Саманта.

-Детка, бога ради – заткнись,- попросил Хант.

-Ты не понял, шеф, если эта штука имеет возможность накапливаться и не выводится до конца, то…- она наклонила голову.

-Господи, Саманта!- ахнул Сэм.

-Тайлер, лучше заткнись и не смей даже думать,- Хант скрипнул зубами.

-Все нормально, правда,- заверила Саманта.- Просто если это поразило меня, мне будет нормально, но не вам. Я получила прозвище Бешеная Сука не просто так. Стоит меня разозлить или раздразнить, и я полностью оправдываю прозвище. Я впадаю в бешенство самым настоящим образом. И вы оба знаете, что я способна убивать не раздумывая.

-Я не запру тебя в больницу,- заявил Хант, подумав.

-Нет,- согласилась она.- Ты запрешь меня в камере, посадишь на цепь и будешь наблюдать. И я серьезно, шеф. Я крайне опасна в нормальном состоянии, но в неконтролируемом я способна действительно уничтожить мир.

-Сэмми,- тихо сказал Сэм, взяв девушку за руку и стиснув хрупкую ладонь в своей руке.


	45. Chapter 45

Охотничье назначение гончей собаки состоит в том, чтобы, найдя чутьем след четвероногой дичи, гнаться с лаем по этому следу и преследовать дичь или до полного изнеможения ее, или же до выставления (нагона) ее на охотника. Свойства хороших гончих собак заключаются в вязкости (продолжительном преследовании), верности (лае только по преследуемой дичи), полазистости (умении разыскать дичь), нестомчивости (неутомимости во время продолжительного преследования), хороших голосах (сильном, чистом и звонком лае), хорошем чутьем, стайности (способности гонять стаею, не отделяясь друг от друга), позывистости (послушании к вызову) и вежливости (повиновении охотнику, а также равнодушии к домашнему скоту).

Хорошая сука гончей высоко ценится… наверное…

Саманта была человеком, тем не менее, высоко ценящим дружбу, преданным делу и короне, обладающим чистым голосом и способностью преследовать врага так долго, как было бы нужно. И Саманта умела работать в команде, хотя и не особенно к этому стремилась. Было ли прозвище совпадением или нет, она полностью оправдывала его по всем пунктам. И хотя с повиновением явно не ладилось, она старалась обуздать норов. Только в этом странном мире с этим явно было туго. То, что тщательно маскировалось и скрывалось дома, здесь выползало наружу как клубок змей и жалило на своем пути всех без разбора.

Она слишком хорошо понимала, что она в самом деле опасна для этого мира, чем бы он ни был. Она в самом деле без всякого оружия могла взорвать мир, перевернуть его без рычага, поставить с ног на голову, встряхнуть, поиграть им как мячом и забыть вернуть на место после игры.

Вот только ее друг и ее шеф упрямо верили в то, что все обойдется, что не нужно никаких радикальных мер с клеткой и поводком. Она же понимала, что иногда цепи и камера в полиции – далеко не самое страшное. Меньше всего ей бы хотелось причинить зло другу и тому, кого она почти не знала, но чувствовала себя обязанной защищать его любой ценой.

-Что бы ты ни думала – забудь,- сказал Хант, паркуясь около управления.- Мне наплевать на последствия, но мой офицер не будет сидеть в камере как преступник. Точка!

Сэм уже открыл рот, но Саманта его задержала.

-Не надо. Он знает, что говорит. Я ему доверяю.

-Саманта, если ты сама говоришь о клетке, мне уже страшно, - честно сказал Сэм.

-Просто будь по возможности рядом, он тоже будет, я знаю. Я доверяю только вам. Мне больше некому доверять.

-Готовимся к интубации!- раздался голос в рации Сэма.

-Что?- тот рывком вытащил ее из кармана куртки.- Это голоса оттуда! Саманта, это врачи!

-Подождите, она может не перенести операцию! Слишком большой процент повреждений кожи.

-Что делать? Нужно интубировать, или она задохнется!

-Держись, Сэм!

-Айрис…- убито прошептала Саманта.- Это моя подруга, моя единственная подруга. Айрис, не надо, ничего не надо, пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Ну пожалуйста…

-Готовим к операции…

-Слабое сердце, может не выдержать…

-Она сильная. Сэм, ты же сильная? Ты справишься?

-Саманта, это же ты, это обращение к тебе!- Сэм обнял ее.

Она раздавлено вздохнула.

-Они мучают меня, Сэм. Это не жизнь, ты не понимаешь.

-Что ты говоришь? Ты слышала – операция. Скоро все это закончится… Саманта! Сэмми, ты куда?

Она пошла по парковке к лестнице.

-Саманта!- он догнал ее.- Ты не рада?

-Сэм, послушай меня, я не знаю, смогу ли сказать тебе это, но…- она обняла его за плечи.- Я знаю, что со мной, я видела это, ощущала. Поверь, это не жизнь. Здесь жизнь, но не там. Я туда не вернусь. Я мало того, что набор костей без шанса реабилитации, я обгорелый набор костей. Я хочу свободы, я хочу, чтобы врачи занялись тобой, а меня просто оставили в покое.

-Не говори так,- нахмурился мужчина.- Я буду рад, если ты вернешься домой, я проснусь или вернусь – я не знаю – и все будет хорошо. Я помогу. Мы справимся.

Она вздохнула – он не мог ее понять. У него было куда возвращаться, у нее – нет. Он хотел домой – она нет, он, наконец, имел будущее, но не она. Изуродованный обгорелый инвалид – это хуже, чем разбитое сердце и шрам на щеке. Она не вернется домой, туда, в больницу, полгода парализованности – она больше не выдержит. Хватит.

-…по делу,- раздался мощный рык из офиса. Хант уже наводил порядок и требовал отчетов по проделанной работе.

-Шеф, не против, если я прогуляюсь в библиотеку? – позвала она его.

-Зачем? Есть зацепки?

-Пепиридин, препарат с запахом рыбы, - напомнила она.- Нужна литература, чтобы понять, откуда ноги растут, а мой дядя был ветеринаром, часто рассказывающим мне всякие истории. Я могу что-то вспомнить, что-то понять.

-Хорошо. Рацию в зубы и если что – ты обязана быть на связи даже когда идешь в туалет.

-Хорошо.

-Помощь нужна?

-Если сопровождение, то нет, но я вообще не отказалась бы от Сэма.

-Тайлер, - Хант взглянул на детектива,- сколько раз я уже говорил, что не понимаю, что в тебе находят цыпы? Тощий, странный, занудный как осенняя муха…

-Я новатор, я использую передовые технологии для внедрения…

-Все, я уже устал. Джонс, забирай эту маленькую придирчивую задницу и чтобы я вас сегодня больше не видел. Если что – будьте оба на связи, но не более того. Все, вон отсюда!

Оба детектива вышли из офиса.

-По-моему, он тебя обожает,- сказала Саманта.

-По-моему, он меня ненавидит,- не согласился Сэм.

-«Дайте книгу по ядам»? Ты серьезно решила, что это лучше, чем просто попросить справочники по ветеринарии?

-Можно подумать, тебе повезло больше. Я хотя бы получила какой-то результат, а у тебя одна книжка.

Саманта зло свалила на стол увесистую груду книг.

-Ты рассчитываешь перечитать все до понедельника?- поинтересовался мужчина.- Тут можно выучить заочно полный курс ветеринарии и стать специалистом по ядам.

-Я не собираюсь учить, я собираюсь читать и делать это по возможности быстро, потому и взяла тебя,- парировала она.- Так и будешь стоять или уже можем начать?

Сэм тяжко вздохнул и сел на стул, взяв первую книгу из приличной стопки.

Через два часа глаза девушки заболели от чтения. Она вышла в туалет умыться, а рация в кармане Сэма снова ожила.

-Тайлер!- рявкнул голос шефа.

-Шеф, что стряслось?- напугался Сэм.

-У нас тут журналисты, Джеки Куин, мать ее в душу, приперся даже мэр со свитой – насели так, что пытаюсь отодрать пальцы от глотки,- пожаловался он.- Не пускай Джонс в офис – держи ее подальше. Нечего ей здесь делать, пока здесь мэр, понимаешь?

-Понимаю, шеф,- ответил Сэм.- Чего они хотят?

-Как всегда – мою голову на подносе и немедленных результатов. У вас хоть что-нибудь есть?

-По нулям, но мы ищем как можем быстро.

-Даже если не найдете, приезжайте потом на работу. Я после всего этого просто обязан надраться в пабе и мне плевать с кем пить, но ты мужик, с тобой проще, чем с бабами.

-Саманта тоже приедет, ты же понимаешь.

-Потом – сколько угодно, но не сейчас. Продержи ее часа два-три в библиотеке и ищи побыстрее хоть что-нибудь. Отчеты и результаты экспертизы будут не раньше понедельника даже несмотря на приказ мэра. Чертовы бюрократы!

-Все зависит от оборудования и технологий…

-Сэм, просто найди ответы,- Хант мало что понял в заумных словах и отключился.

-Джеки и мэр – очень нехороший тандем,- пробормотал Сэм, засовывая рацию во внутренний карман куртки.

-Умираю от духоты,- пожаловалась Саманта, входя в читальный зал и обмахиваясь книгой.- Взяла дополнительный справочник по ядам,- сказала она, падая на стул.- Ты выглядишь как-то подозрительно,- она мельком взглянула на друга.

-Немного устали глаза,- соврал он, схватив книгу и принявшись листать.

Девушка с минуту поизучала его глазами, вздохнула и принялась читать.

-Все, у меня уже мозги кипят,- Саманта отвалилась на спинку кресла и потерла глаза.- Поехали в офис.

-Что? Зачем?- Сэм насторожился, помня слова шефа.- Я вернусь туда, а ты можешь идти домой. У тебя глаза красные.

-Давление повысилось, - она отмахнулась и принялась обмахиваться книгой.

-Настолько жарко? Уже вечер, мне даже как-то прохладно.

-Я как будто в аду горю, хотя почти уверена, что даже там не настолько горячо, как мне сейчас. Поехали, надо отчитаться. Захватим пару десятков с собой – потом прочитаю.

Сэм послушно подхватил книги и прошел к библиотекарю оформить заявку.

-Что? Джеки Куин? Мэр?! Какого черта мне никто не сообщил?- гнев Джонс был страшен – она насела на офис так, что люди притихли.

-Джонс, в мой кабинет,- приказал Хант, появившись в дверном проеме.

-Какого че…- начала она, едва переступив порог его кабинета.

-Заткнись и сядь,- приказал он снова, наливая себе выпить.- Вот что, детка, у тебя свои дела с мэром, у меня свои. Давай не будем мешать одно с другим. Я тебя немного знаю, ты совершенно неуправляема и могла наломать таких дров, что потом никто бы уже не выпутался.

-Ты дал мне пинка! Ты, черт дери, просто вышвырнул меня, а сам остался один на один со стервятниками! Шеф, о чем ты вообще думал?

-На минуточку, цыпа, я старший детектив инспектор, если не забыла, и я как-нибудь обойдусь без нотаций младшего по званию!- повысил он голос.- Не хватало еще втравливать тебя в это дерьмо.

-Ты уже втравил, едва появился в моей жизни, шеф, так что не смей от меня открещиваться и дай мне закончить работу. Люди погибли, я обязана быть в курсе всего.

-Ты серьезно? – он с подозрением взглянул на нее.- Ты серьезно решила, что ты имеешь к этому отношение?

-Цветы, Джин, огромная коробка оружия – мечта каратиста, почти четыре десятка трупов всех возрастов и обоих полов и, ах да, карточка на мое имя в дивном букете. Нет, конечно, я совершенно ни при чем,- она уперла руки в бока.

-Сядь и послушай Джин Джини, детка,- он поставил пустой стакан на папку и потер переносицу.- Видишь ли, мне с трудом удалось отмазать тебя от дела с судьей, а ввяжись ты сейчас, дело было бы настолько паршивым, что дальше уже некуда.

-Джин, люди погибли – куда еще-то хуже?

-Мэр приказал закрыть дело и списать все на Амида – он умер и так будет проще всем,- тихо сказал Хант.

-Мэр при… - она задохнулась и рухнула на диванчик.- Приказал за… закрыть? Закрыть? Джин, ты же не… Джин, как же…- она разинула рот как рыба без воды и задохнулась от непонимания.

-У меня была та же реакция,- сообщил Хант.- Это приказ, Саманта. Дело закрыто.

-Ты не посмеешь!- прошипела она, вскочив и сжав кулаки.

-Посмею, девочка!- он так же вскочил и оперся о стол.- Есть субординация, есть приказы сверху. Что я по-твоему должен делать? Выпячивать сиськи и махать ногами?

-Джин, не закрывай дело,- попросила она.- Это же явно ему на руку. Мэр, масоны – кто отдает приказы? Джин, ты же понимаешь, что это дело воняет сточной канавой, это же десятки трупов, убитые горем родственники жертв… так же просто не по-человечески!

Она жалобно застонала.

-Дело закрыто, детектив Джонс,- резко прервал он ее лепет.- Мне это не нравится, и ты правильно заметила обстановку, это война, но я ничего не могу сделать. Я связан обязательствами, я обещал чертовой ложе, мэру, прессе… Джонс, людям плевать на все – слишком много жертв, нужен немедленный результат.

-Но Амид…

-Амид – пешка, рыба покрупнее где-то рядом…

-То есть ты блефовал?

-Нет, дело закрыто, но расследование продолжится.

-Но мэр же тогда…

-Узнает,- Хант кивнул.- Но когда он узнает, информация взорвет город.

-Не говори так,- она поежилась.- Ты сильно рискуешь – одно его слово и ты вылетишь с работы, ты можешь лишиться вообще всего.

-Не переживай, детка, я справлюсь. Джин Джини еще никогда не был слабаком.

-Ты не оцениваешь риск. Масоны слишком опасны и слишком непредсказуемы.

-Наоборот. Они предсказуемы именно потому, что опасны.

-Ты уже сообщил остальным о закрытии дела?- она искоса взглянула на него.

-Остался только Сэм. У меня зубы сводит от того, что он отреагирует так же как ты. Вы оба действуете на меня хуже звука бор-машины у стоматолога.

-Мы оба переживаем за людей и за тебя, ты это знаешь.

Хант промолчал.

-На завтра назначены похороны. Мэр объявил траур. Мы должны проститься с нашим коллегой Дэйвом Арчером. Он был хорошим копом и погиб на службе.

Хант ради такого объявления ненадолго вышел из своего кабинета и снова вернулся обратно, уловив боль в глазах подчиненных.

Крис опустил голову, Рей сжал губы, Сэм закрыл лицо рукой, Саманта сделала независимое лицо и отвернулась.

Три страшных слова всплыли в памяти, три слова, которые портили жизнь и огнем сжигали нутро и душу – церковь, кладбище и похороны.

-Саманта, все нормально? – Сэм коснулся ее плеча.

-Да, то есть нет как обычно.

-Ты уверена?- Сэм умел ужом влезать под кожу, если было необходимо.

-Нормально, Сэм, нормально. Не надо больше об этом, пожалуйста.

Он отошел к своему столу, посматривая на нее.

-До завтра, шеф,- люди прощались и уходили из офиса, оставляя Ханта и двух детективов – Саманта читала книгу, стараясь найти ответы на вопросы, Сэм доделывал текущие дела, Хант возился в своем кабинете и гремел стаканами.

-Сэм,- он вышел и подал стакан с виски мужчине. Девушке даже не предложил, зная и понимая, что она, во-первых, не будет, а во-вторых, в ее состоянии алкоголь стал бы ядом – все-таки было неизвестно, чем отравили людей.- Саманта, ты собираешься домой?

-Да, конечно, только дочитаю справочник,- ответила она покорно.

-Джонс, что?- напрямую спросил он.- У тебя такой вид, будто тебя распирает изнутри что-то посерьезнее поноса.

-У меня нет поноса и нет запоров, если ты об этом,- ответила она.- Отстань.

-Джонс, я серьезно,- надавил Хант.- Завтра похороны, всем тяжело и…

-Я не пойду,- тихо сказала она.

-Что? То есть как?- не понял он.- Все идут, почти весь город. Даже мэр…

-Мне плевать на мэра и я не пойду,- повторила она.

-Какого черта, Джонс?- не выдержал Хант.- Это настолько сложно для тебя – просто прийти и проводить одного из своих в последний путь?

-Сложно, потому и не пойду,- еще тише ответила она, замерев. Глаза не двигались, она больше не читала.

-Сэмми, ты что?- спросил Сэм.- Я понимаю, это тяжело, ты винишь себя…

-Это другое, Сэм, просто я не могу туда пойти. Нельзя быть лицемерной с собой – это мое правило.

-Саманта,- Сэм подсел к ней.

-Джонс, просто скажи, в чем дело,- потребовал Хант, садясь на стул лицом к ней.

-Я не могу, просто не могу,- повторила она, держа книгу как спасательный круг – лишь бы занять руки и не смотреть в глаза мужчинам.- Это выше меня. Я просто не могу пойти.

-Если ты не начнешь говорить сама, я принесу клещи,- пообещал Хант, наливая себе и Сэму еще.

-Кладбище, похороны, церковь – я боюсь всего этого. Я никогда туда не ходила по доброй воле,- ответила она после непродолжительной паузы.- Я не могу ходить в церковь – во мне нет веры в бога, во все эти ритуалы, мне противно даже приближаться к этому месту. Если бог допускает существование мразей в мире, я не буду входить в его дом. Это ненависть, потому я никогда туда не хожу.

Мужчины промолчали. Хант взглянул на нее и отвел глаза, Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

-Похороны, гробы, церемонии… я боюсь этого. Я правда боюсь этого, меня это выжигает изнутри. Мне страшно даже представить человека внутри гроба. Я смертельно боюсь представить кого-то дорогого, кого хоронят. Я просто этого не выдержу.

Хант выглядел так, как будто о чем-то задумался, о своем личном, интимном. Сэм низко опустил голову, молча тиская в руке стакан с виски.

-Из-за Джона?- спросил он.

-Из-за Джона,- ответила она.- Я не смогла проводить его. Я даже не присутствовала на похоронах матери – у нас в последнее время были напряженные отношения. Я не смогла простить ее, а потом так и не простила себя.

-А кладбище? – тихо спросил Хант.

-Это место совести, а я стараюсь не тревожить ее. Я могу бывать там по делу, но не смотреть на процесс, не говорить с усопшими. Я так и не посетила могилу мамы и Джона – я не смогла из-за стыда.

-Но ты не виновата в том, что произошло!- возразил Сэм.

-Я не была рядом с мамой и я не помогла Джону. Сэм, ты правда думаешь, что я не должна винить себя?- она отрывисто взглянула на него и снова отвела взгляд.

-Но Арчер – он-то причем?- спросил Хант.

-Я никогда не пойду на похороны копа, Джин,- резко ответила она.- Это все вместе, за исключением совести.

-Ты не простила полицию из-за гибели Джона,- понял Сэм. Она опустила голову.

-Пятеро ублюдков бросили тень на всех? – Хант отпил из стакана.- Джонс, ты умная женщина, но выводы у тебя дерьмовые. Я коп, ты коп, Сэм коп, Рей, Крис, Энни, Филлис… чем мы виноваты в твоих проблемах с совестью?

-Джин, ты дурак, прости за прямоту,- она встала и отвернулась.

-Эй, цыпа, я не…- начал он, но Сэм его остановил.

-Шеф, не надо.

-Какого?..

-Шеф, пожалуйста,- попросил Сэм.- Думаю, здесь все гораздо глубже, чем ты думаешь.

-Я не пойду на кладбище ни с кем из вас,- сказала девушка, так и не поворачиваясь.- Я просто не смогу быть с вами рядом и присутствовать там. Это нечестно. Это нечестно не только по отношению к памяти Джона, но и… - она сглотнула и закончила едва слышно,- я просто не выдержу, если с вами хоть что-то случится. Я просто этого не переживу. Кладбище… все эти ритуалы… это до смерти пугает.

-Я вроде как живой, да и Тайлер та еще живая задница,- утешил Хант.- Если даже хочешь, садись с ним рядом…

-Джин, ты не понимаешь,- она обернулась и взглянула на него.- Если с тобой что-то случится, если не дай бог с Сэмом что случится…

-Саманта, не надо,- Сэм остановил ее. – Шеф, не дави на нее. В конце концов, это не обязанность.

-Почему тебе так важны мы оба, Джонс?- Хант не отрываясь смотрел в темные глаза девушки.

-Ты мой шеф, я уважаю тебя,- ответила она.- Сэм мой друг, я люблю его. Я люблю вас обоих по-разному, но в этом чертовом мире нет никого, ради кого я бы могла перевернуть мир. И я… я не могу… на кладбище, в церковь… только не туда. Лучше в ад, но не туда.

-Не надо в ад,- серьезно ответил Хант.- Даже думать так не смей, Джонс. Ладно,- он поднялся со стула.- Не хочешь – не иди.

-Я не не хочу, шеф,- поправила она.- Я не могу.

-Разумеется,- ничуть не удивился он.- Память Джона и все такое, коллеги – не в счет.

-Шеф, прекрати,- серьезно потребовал Сэм.- Это уже слишком. Ты что, никогда не любил, чтобы делать такие обвинительные заключения? Ты не понимаешь, что с ней? Она женщина, шеф.

-Во-первых, Нэнси,- начал Хант, обернувшись к нему и сверкнув глазами,- твоего мнения я не спрашивал, во-вторых, не твое дело, в-третьих, если у нее проблемы с совестью – это ее дело, но Арчер был нашим коллегой, копом, одним из нас. Это разумно и справедливо – отдать память и проводить…

-Я НЕ буду прощаться с копом, если я не простилась с тем, кого любила, шеф,- сухо прервала Саманта.- Если захочешь опозорить меня перед управлением, хоть перед всем городом – пожалуйста, я переживу, но не лезь в мою душу - тебе не понравится тьма, царящая там.

-Слишком много пафоса, детка,- заметил Хант.- И слишком много войн с демонами в такой хорошенькой головке,- он легко постучал по ее лбу.- Меня церкви тоже не прельщают, но проводить коллегу, проститься с ним – это долг чести.

-Что ж, у меня нет чести,- она пожала плечами.- Мне сдавать значок и подписывать заявление на увольнение по причине того, что у меня есть свое мнение и свой путь?

-Не болтай ерунды, Джонс!- вдруг разозлился Хант.- Не хочешь – не иди, но не смей оправдывать себя тем, что ты не боишься - тебе банально стыдно.

Она вспыхнула румянцем.

-Шеф, довольно!- потребовал Сэм.

-Это махровый эгоизм,- сказал Хант, прикончив порцию виски.- В жизни не встречал такого количества у одного человека. Ладно, не хочешь – не ходи, только не надо было этих душещипательных историй про не-прощение, про меня и Тайлера.

-Ты…- она взглянула на него.- Так ты просто мне не поверил? Ты не веришь в то, что я говорю?

-Скажи теперь «я ради тебя жизнью рисковала» и мы разойдемся,- нажал он больнее.

-Я буду рисковать снова, шеф, и не потому, что меня гложет совесть из-за Джона и мамы, а потому, что лично я считаю это правильным – помогать и быть рядом даже тогда, когда ты не просишь. Это не обуза, это то, чего хочу я. Можешь ненавидеть меня и за это – поставь галочку в общем твоем ко мне списке глобальной ненависти.

Она подняла сумку и книгу, не глядя на Сэма прошла мимо него и вышла из офиса.

-Иногда ты ведешь себя как подросток с кучей комплексов,- покачал головой Сэм.

-Слушай, хоть ты не зуди над ухом – без тебя тошно,- Хант в раздражении толкнул дверь своего кабинета, вышел оттуда уже в пальто.- Идешь в паб?

Сэм молча поднялся.

Только мужчина может понять состояние другого мужчины после тяжелого разговора с женщиной. Сэм как никто понимал состояние шефа – тот просто взбесился, снова услышав про Джона Харта, погибшего любимого Джонс. Конечно, она его отпустила, но любое упоминание его имени было все равно как поглаживанием против шерсти – Хант буквально ощетинивался как еж. Он с какой-то бараньей упертостью вел свою игру, продолжая не замечать очевидного и отрицать то, что понял Сэм – между этой парой была искра, которую оба старательно не замечали. Она думала, что он ее ненавидел, он считал, что она видит в нем лишь отражение погибшего возлюбленного и оба вели себя как два полоумных бабуина с гранатами в лапах.

Вся злость и все язвительные слова шефа были ничем иным как защитной реакцией на упоминание имени Джона Харта. Джонс была максимально открыта и предельно честна с ним, чего Сэм иногда сам понять не мог – вроде бы девушка не должна быть настолько открытой, но Хант был замкнут сам в себе, эдакая темная лошадка, редкая штучка с черт знает какой начинкой внутри.

Конечно, Сэм делал скидку на то, что шеф – продукт своей эпохи, дитя послевоенных лет, воспитанный довольно строго, жестоко, и в целом было неудивительно, что тот с таким пренебрежением относился к женщинам в целом и к женщинам-копам в частности.

Появление девушки из будущего взорвало этот мирок, натурально перевернуло все с ног на голову, поставило шефа перед трудным выбором – ломать бунтарку или смириться с ней и принимать ее как она есть. Хант бунтовал. О, бунтовать он умел не хуже самой Джонс! Эта пара стоила друг друга – оба сильные, непримиримые, оба наглые до неприличия, со своей точкой зрения, которую они холили, лелеяли и полагали единственно верной, но оба были слишком гибкими и менялись от компании друг друга, хотя сами, разумеется, этого никогда бы не признали. И оба чувствовали нечто большее друг к другу, чем просто коллегиальные отношения – это видели все. Оба отрицали чувства, но Сэму хватило Нового года, боли и отчаяния в глазах шефа, бесконечного страха за него и самого Сэма в глазах девушки. Они оба смертельно боялись потерять друг друга, хотя друг другу бы они не признались никогда. И оба уважали друг друга за стойкость, подчас почти нечеловеческую.

С ними обоими было невозможно тяжело – иногда они вели себя как сущие дети со своими капризами и бесконечными вызовами обществу. Один отказывался принимать правила ведения допросов, не хотел даже слышать о том, что на то, чтобы войти в дом, нужен ордер; чтобы допрашивать подозреваемого совсем не обязательно ломать ему пальцы и выбивать зубы, что женщина – человек и ее надлежит уважать, а вторая готова была бунтовать просто из принципа, готова была идти против всех потому, что была редкой упрямицей, хотя и вполне эффективно могла соседствовать и работать в команде с остальными копами. Они были похожи на двух баранов, столкнувшихся лбами – ни один не хотел уступать. Хуже было только самому Сэму – он просто хотел вернуться домой, проснуться, очнуться подальше от этого места, от этого времени, от этих людей. И он не желал понять, почему его подруга так же отчаянно не хочет домой, как того хочет он. Саманта действительно была совершенно равнодушна к внешним раздражителям, умудряясь находить что-то хорошее даже там, где ничего хорошего не было. Она с удовольствием погружалась во все дела, вела нормальную жизнь и, казалось, была полностью довольна миром. Сэм жил как на автомате, хотя даже он постепенно привыкал к мерному ритму такой жизни – это был не сумасшедший бешеный ритм начала двадцать первого века, это был почти провинциальный двадцатый, начало семидесятых годов, когда Манчестер больше напоминал не мегаполис с развитой инфраструктурой, а скорее город деревенского типа с отвратительными дорогами, мусорными бачками около домов, бельем, развешанным сушиться прямо на улице и крайне калорийной сытной едой. Сэм правда любил свой город, собак, воров, вонь, блины, чай, даже карри и тобаско, на которые у него бунтовал желудок, но это просто было не его время, не его мир. Его мир слышался по радио, рации, говорил с ним с экрана телевизора, даже голосом кошмарной девочки с настроечной таблицы. Отчасти даже вспышками видений в витринах магазинов и кафе – Бритни Спирс, Поуп, неоновые огни реклам на улице, бесконечный поток машин… он скучал по своему миру и своему времени, но… здесь был совершенно фантастический мир, где во главе его стоял король-лев в виде Джина Ханта, ревниво охраняющего свои владения и свой прайд. И здесь была Энни, милая Энни, чудесная девушка, добрый друг, просто красавица. И Рей, который его не выносил. И Крис, который к нему прислушивался и учился у него. И Саманта, совершенно невозможная девушка с логикой и силой воли как у мужчины, вместе с тем хрупкая и с ранимой психикой. Девушка, на которую несчастья сыпались как из рога изобилия, но та не сдавалась, при этом стараясь обязательно заслонить собой Сэма и Джина.

-Все ищешь дорогу из желтого кирпича, Дороти?- Хант ткнул его в бок, отпив свое пиво.

Сэм вздохнул, потер занывший бок и поднял свою кружку.

-Зачем ты так с ней? Я же вижу, что ты не такой, каким пытаешься себя показать.

-И какой же я, доктор Фрейд?- Хант покосился на друга.

-Ты хочешь знать?

-Нет. Просто пытался поддержать беседу.

-Джин, ты давишь на нее именно тогда, когда ей нужна поддержка – это просто жестоко.

Хант насупился.

-Она ведет себя как девчонка – ноет, постоянно влипает в неприятности… потом еще этот ее Джон…

Сэм чуть не вздохнул с облегчением – его шеф действительно вел себя как ревнивый мальчишка.

-Она и есть девчонка, а наша святая миссия – защищать девчонок.

-Она сама кого хочешь защитит,- не сдался тот.

-И она это делает. Она боится не за себя, шеф, она слишком дорожит тобой.

-И тобой,- как оказалось, Хант умел превосходно пропускать мимо ушей ненужные ему части предложений.- Сэм, что в тебе есть такого, что все цыпы к тебе так и липнут? Ты медом намазан что ли? В столовой тебе оставляют лучшие куски, даже берегут шоколадные пироги и мятный крем, Картрайт готова из трусиков выпрыгнуть, Джонс вообще ведет себя как твоя мамочка и течная сучка одновременно – того и гляди прижмет в углу,- Сэм мучительно покраснел – она не только готова была прижать, она уже его прижимала.- Чем ты так их особенно цепляешь, тощий мальчик из Гайда?

-Не знаю,- Сэм пожал плечами.- Наверное, тем, что я воспитан уважать женщин и они это чувствуют.

-Женщина должна знать свое место, а ее место на кухне, в гостиной и в постели.

-Смотря какая женщина, шеф.

-Джонс просто неправильная, но ничего, она станет нормальной цыпой, выйдет замуж, нарожает кучу детишек и станет толстой домохозяйкой.

Сэм покачал головой.

-Не думаю. По-моему, она пришла в мир не ради любви, а ради ведения битв, ради справедливости.

-Как Бэтмен что ли? Она же баба!

-Она женщина, шеф, и она очень сильная женщина. Но она всего лишь женщина…

-Ты говоришь как чертова девчонка, Сэм. Заканчивай. Нельсон, тащи еще пива!

-Сию минуту, мистер Хант!- отозвался веселый бармен.

Сэм вздохнул снова, на сей раз опечаленно – сегодня шеф напьется от отчаяния и осознания того, что он совершенно не понимает свою подчиненную и не имеет над ней контроля, а Сэму придется тащить его до Кортины, ехать с ним, трястись от страха того, что они могут врезаться, а потом полночи не спать, переживая, все ли с ним в порядке. Шеф был совершенно невозможным человеком и иногда Сэм не знал кто из пары Хант-Джонс умеет трепать его нервы больше.

Глаза жгло так, как будто в них щедро сыпанули песка. Никакие капли и промывания холодной водой не помогали – белок из нормального белого стал розоватым, а потом начали лопаться сосудики. Проснувшись ночью и подойдя к зеркалу, Джонс увидела свое отражение – белая до прозрачности с красными глазами. Жалкая карикатура на вампира.

И тело… тело, которое было слишком измучено. Жалкое изломанное обгоревшее тело в будущем здесь отзывалось жестоким жаром.

Она набрала холодной воды в ванную, погрузилась, но все равно было нестерпимо жарко.

-Готовим к операции!- раздался голос.

-Наркоз!

-Давление в норме!

-Пульс в норме!

-Интубируем!

-Держись, девочка, просто будь сильной,- шепнул кто-то. Ее хирург? Хорс?- Бедняга, сколько же тебе выпало несчастий, но ты сильная, ты все выдержишь.

-Отвалите от меня,- заворчала она.- Оставьте меня в покое и дайте умереть спокойно.

-Давление повышается!

-Внутричерепное растет!

-Лопаются сосуды в глазах!

-Отвалите от меня!- не выдержав, заорала она.- Не надо операции! Ничего не надо! Оставьте меня в покое!

Голоса затихли.

Остаток ночи она провела читая книги.

Рассвет она встретила на улице – в легких шортах, коротком топе, кроссовках и носках она бежала по улицам, едва не обгоняя ветер. Кожу холодило, но ощущение жара не проходило. Было настолько паршиво, что хотелось содрать даже кожу, чтобы хоть немного охладиться. Глаза за ночь болеть перестали, хотя по-прежнему оставались красными, но зрение не пострадало, а значит, ничего страшного не предвиделось.

Она ошиблась. К полудню, времени похорон почти четырех десятков несчастных, жар усилился до такой степени, что стало просто невозможно находиться дома. Она надела джинсы, блузку и кроссовки, и оседлала байк. Вместо привычных очков-авиаторов пришлось надеть солнцезащитные – почему-то было невмоготу смотреть на солнце, которое как назло светило с яркого голубого неба.

Манчестерский собор, тот самый, где она в мини-юбке и с кинжалами сражалась за жизни людей внутри. Люди все в черном, лица мрачные, женщины плачут, мужчины пытаются их как-то утешить. Сердце болезненно сжалось – Саманта не могла пересилить себя и войти в собор как католичка, дело было даже не в вере и неверии, это было нечто большее. Это было отрицание, вызов, протест. Против чего? Против всего и против бога в том числе. Против копов и против прощания с ними, против смерти, против ритуалов. Душам уже нашлось тепленькое местечко наверху, а тело – всего лишь жалкая оболочка, телу плевать, что с ним сделают – кремируют или предадут земле.

Байк стоял поодаль от остальных машин, даже не на стоянке, люди просто не замечали одинокого байкера в издевательски белой блузке с коротким рукавом и темных очках.

Она вздохнула. Пусть она не войдет внутрь, она просто побудет здесь. Без слов, без молитв – она не верит во все это. И это не прощание с коллегой – о, нет! Это… это просто что-то другое.

Вон в толпе мелькнуло лицо Энни, державшей за руку Сэма, вон обернулся Крис – бледный как привидение. Вон и Рей – без вечной жвачки, губы плотно сжаты, голубые глаза мечут молнии – он в гневе от бессилия. Сэм был сосредоточен, не замечая вокруг вообще ничего, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. На какой-то вопрос Энни он даже не отреагировал.

Страшнее всего для Джонс было увидеть Ханта – высокую крупную фигуру со светлыми волосами. Саманта не знала, не видела его глаз, но чувствовала что-то… что-то странное в нем, во всем нем. Почему-то ей казалось, что Джин слишком отличается от всех людей. Было в нем что-то… таинственное. Впрочем, это могло быть просто игрой разума – не больше. В конце концов, Саманта была утомлена собственными проблемами, чтобы еще задаваться чьими-то еще. Она, конечно, будет защищать шефа и Сэма, но лезть в их личные дела – да боже упаси!

И вон около дверей мелькнуло лицо мэра. Торжественно-печальное, как по заказу, точно на какой-то дешевой картинке – убитый горем Супермен, Атлант.

Хант обернулся через плечо, заметил байк и белую грудь наездника. Спустя секунду, мужчина скрылся в соборе.

Смешно было даже думать, что она стала бы молиться даже вне собора. Нет, она принялась читать. Которая-то по счету книга по болезням, по лекарствам – она прочитала слишком много, но не нашла ничего.

Очень не хватало Интернета, мобильника и дяди Джона для консультации. Кстати, Хартов не было – вероятно, они уехали из города. Слава богу!

Саманта поймала себя на мысли, что за последний час слишком часто поминает того старикана с бородой, сидящего на облаке и отмеривающего каждому по вере его. Но все лучше, чем ругаться, вспоминая того, что сидит внизу и поджаривает грешников на сковородках, обливая их кипящей смолой.

Кожу холодил ветер, глаза не болели, защищенные очками, времени впереди было достаточно. Саманта просто сидела верхом на байке, чутко реагируя на любое движение снаружи собора, готовая немедленно прийти на помощь по первому же зову, и читала книгу. На небе сияло солнце, пели птицы, день был просто чудесным.

Ничего особенно трагичного не произошло, если не считать общего мероприятия. Все-таки это были похороны, а не свадьба. Никаких терактов, никаких драк, пресса мошками носилась где-то внутри, бандиты города временно приостановили свою преступную деятельность как по заказу. В целом, было тихо и почти мирно. Люди постепенно выходили из собора и расходились кто куда.

От группы отделилось двое человек, подходя к байкерше.

-Ты пришла,- констатировал Сэм.

-Приехала,- поправила она.- И не ради церемонии или чего-то там еще,- начала она оправдываться,- а ради проверки безопасности.

-Ну конечно,- Хант сунул в рот сигарету и закурил.- На кладбище тоже не поедешь?- он прищурился на нее, прикрыв ладонью глаза от яркого солнца.

-Нет, туда я точно не поеду, и вообще, у меня есть дела.

-Да неужели?- ничуть не удивился он.- И какие же дела?

-Я нашла нужную информацию, я могу сказать, чем отравили людей.

-Чем?- Сэм насторожился.

-Сернил. Использовалось как анестезия, теперь применяется в ветеринарии. Я говорила, что дядя говорил про него. Симптоматика идеально вписывается вплоть до побочных действий. Даже подходит под описание действия на шизофреников – дядя говорил, что при исследовании были выявлены именно те результаты, с которыми мы столкнулись. Можно что-то посоветовать врачам…

-Нет нужды,- прервал ее Хант.- Обоих пациентов утром перевезли в Лондон, в психиатрическую клинику.

-Но это отравление!- возразил Сэм, который так же ничего не знал.

-Они под гипнозом, Тайлер. Им хорошо промыли мозги. Если яд уже и перестал действовать, то мозги назад им не вернешь. И… Джонс, я уже говорил, что дело закрыто.

-То есть ты просто идешь у него на поводу?- она мотнула головой на фигуру мэра, что-то говорившего прессе.

Хант даже не обернулся.

-Детка, я понимаю твое рвение, но иногда просто нужно уступить,- мягко сказал он уставшим тоном.

-Джин, ты точно ничего не принимал кроме виски?- она покосилась на него.- Ты сам на себя не похож. Где тот ковбой, что готов вышибать мозги сутки напролет?

-Перед тобой, но сейчас не время и не место. Имей хоть каплю уважения к покойным.

-Поверь мне, я уважаю их,- загадочно произнесла она.- У меня друг как раз из таких.

Хант приподнял бровь, Сэм открыл рот.

-Кстати, как глаза?- Сэму хватило ума не продолжать развитие опасной темы.

Саманта молча сняла очки.

-Господь милосердный!- вырвалось у Ханта.- Детка, ты похожа на вампира!

-Ну спасибо,- обиделась она.- Мне чертовски жарко, у меня лопаются сосуды в глазах, ни ледяная вода, ни капли не помогают, а мне еще так деликатно сообщают, что я урод,- она надела очки и убрала подпорку с байка.- Не скучайте на похоронах, - она газанула так, что окутала выхлопами обоих.

-Не мог промолчать без своих обидных комментариев?- проворчал Сэм.

-Но она правда же… ладно, куплю ей потом коробку конфет. Поехали, предстоит самое трудное.

Сэм вздохнул.

Даже несмотря на шрам на щеке, который она оставила сама, даже несмотря на шрамы от пули, которым она не гордилась, хотя и особенно их не скрывала, девушка считала себя по меньшей мере симпатичной и крайне болезненно реагировала на обидное замечание со стороны того мужчины, которого…

Впрочем, он был человеком своего времени, со сложным характером, изрядной долей цинизма, эгоизма, хотя в целом он был очень неплохим человеком, иногда ранимым, иногда казавшимся почему-то едва ли не мальчишкой, упрямым, всегда полагавшим себя правым в любом деле и старающимся защитить каждого из своих офицеров. Если бы у нее с самого начала был такой куратор, быть может, ее судьба сложилась бы иначе, она стала бы по-настоящему детективом-инспектором, по-настоящему носила бы с гордостью жетон копа, вела бы дела, стремилась бы к осуществлению своих пусть и немного наивных, но чистых мечтаний – очистить город от грязи путем правосудия, служить короне и быть идеальным копом во всем. Увы, ее куратор оказался полным дерьмом, она малодушно сбежала из академии, поставила под удар не только карьеру, но и жизнь дорогого человека, а потом… трудно представить, из-за какого неправильного шага ее жизнь покатилась под откос, но это точно было еще задолго до ее искренней мечты стать копом.

Она не могла и не винила шефа в том, что он закрыл дело. Он был в чем-то прав – городу требовался немедленный ответ десятков родных погибших людей. Нужно было слить убийцу – обвинили Амида, какого-то шайтана-мага, гипнотизера или сам черт не разберет кого, из-за чего в живых остались только двое совершенно невменяемых бедняг, надежды вернуть которых в нормальное общество почти не было.

Саманта была уверена, что Хант был намного тоньше – не стал бы он закрывать дело, только не он, он буквально усидеть на месте не мог, у него зудело, как и у всего отдела, тем не менее, дело было официально закрыто.

Официально.

Саманта постоянно повторяла себе волшебное слово, понимая мысли шефа – запорошить глаза мэру, сказать убитым горем людям, что убийца найден. Так проще принять беду, обрушившуюся на них. Но дело ведется, она готова была жизнью биться о заклад, что Хант непременно еще даст прикурить всем ублюдкам Манчестера, что из-под земли достанет того, кто заказал убийство, кто убил самого Амида – пешку в чьей-то грязной игре, кто натравил людей на полицию, у кого персональный зуб на всех копов Великобритании и мира в целом, кто совершенно точно имеет зуб на самого Ханта, Джонс и кто заманивает их в новую наверняка смертельную ловушку в духе той, что устроила подружка Ханта в канализации.

Она хотела поехать в больницу, навестить двух мужчин, но больница была пуста, их перевели в Лондон, что теперь – кому какая разница, отчего умерли другие люди? Наркотики, индийцы, ИРА - какая теперь разница, что напишет Джеки Куин?


	46. Chapter 46

Офис замер. Было ощущение затишья перед очень большой бурей, которая вот-вот должна была разразиться, но… вот уже неделю ничего не происходило.

Сэм оглядел офис – Энни печатала, Крис изучал дела с таким видом, что хотелось погладить его по голове и дать леденец, Рей жевал вечную жвачку и с усердием школьника писал очередной отчет из кипы того, что давно уже надо было сдать шефу. Сэм отложил папку с данными по тринадцатому погибшему, все равно им уже не помочь, зацепок никаких, единственный подозреваемый сам мертв, двое выживших помещены в психиатрическую клинику Лондона, шеф мрачнее черной тучи, Джонс уже неделю черте какая, а сам Сэм мечется меж двух огней - Джонс и Хантом. Одна отказывается говорить о своем состоянии, второй вечно дергает его туда-сюда, снова принялся доказывать кто в офисе главный, снова принялся избивать подозреваемых, вламываться в дома с видом ковбоя, все крушить. Джонс впала в апатию настолько, что взирает на в конец распоясавшегося шефа с умилением мамочки, малыш которой лепит куличики в песочнице. Она явно что-то затевает, только еще никому не удавалось узнать, что именно и в какой из несчастливых дней это что-то произойдет.

Очевидно, что жар не прошел и внутриглазное давление на удивление долго держится – она по-прежнему надевает темные очки даже ночью и носит легкую одежду. Она не жалуется – когда Джонс жаловалась? Даже если у нее что-то болит, она не говорит.

-Тайлер!- шеф снова рычит, придется идти, опять получать тумаки, незаслуженные выговоры и терпеть удары по многострадальным почкам.

Джонс даже не взглянула в сторону кабинета – не ее дело, чем занимаются эти двое. Дело закрыли, черт бы его драл, по-настоящему. Все надежды найти убийцу рухнули именно тогда, когда поговорив с шефом, Саманта поняла, что Хант говорил серьезно. Дело закрыто. Точка. Никакого двойного подтекста, ничего – Хант оказался редкостным бараном и сказал именно то, что думал. Если вообще думал.

Она перелистнула страницу журнала «Просто сиськи» с таким видом, будто смотрела не на женские прелести, а на фото обезображенных трупов, щедро политых кислотой.

-Босс… мэм… - позвал Крис.- Простите, как пишется «интеллектуально»?

-Пиши «умно»,- посоветовала она.

-Э… хорошо, мэм… босс…

Рей закатил глаза – Крис идиот, раз спрашивает ерунду у цыпы, занятой изучением порно-журнала с таким видом, будто это не журнал, а учебник по геометрии. Чего она там с таким видом изучает? Чего она вообще там может изучать, она же женщина?

-Э… детектив Джонс?- позвал он.

-Что, сержант?- вяло отозвалась она, ровным счетом ничего перед собой не видя, а думая над проблемой, иглой засевшей в мозгу.

-Если Вы закончили чтение, могу я уже вернуть себе журнал?

-Нет,- отрезала она.

Вот же дерьмо!

Рей чуть не заскрипел зубами – цыпа мало того, что ведет себя не как цыпа, так еще в этих чертовых очках не разберешь – она издевается или всерьез изучает размер сисек.

Чего у нее вообще такой кисло-пресно-угрюмый вид? Ну да, весь город в шоке, но жизнь продолжается, люди живут, работают, а она все не успокоится. Убийца же найден – этот чертов ганди, чертов дохляк, черт его бы драл.

-Что тебе вообще там изучать, ты же баба?- не выдержала душа сержанта.

-Золотое сечение, Рей,- она перекинула ногу на ногу.- Идеальное соотношение пропорций тела с размером бюста. Черт, в это время еще не делают нормальных пластических операций, а то я бы себе увеличила на размер.

-Что бы увеличила?- не понял Рей.- Сиськи? И как? Поролоном?

-Силиконом, Рей. В груди, обычно в соске делается надрез, через образовавшуюся полость вводится трубка, которой проверяется состояние молочной железы, подготавливается полость для введения силиконовой подушки, потом вводится подушка, а надрез зашивается. После операции грудь становится более упругой, больше по размеру, а на ощупь… вообще-то не особенно, но некоторым мужикам все равно.

Сзади раздался икающий звук – бедняга Крис представил процесс наполнения живого человека чем-то инородным как бы делала домохозяйка при начинении индейки.

-Все верно, Крис, как будто фаршируешь курицу или индюшку,- поняла Саманта.- Принцип тот же.

-Господи, зачем женщине что-то в себя совать, если только это не поршень мужика?- Хант вышел из кабинета вместе с Сэмом.

-Это называется операция по увеличению груди, - ответила она.- Двадцать первый век, из натурального у женщин останутся разве что только зубы и ногти, хотя акрил доберется до ногтей, а скайсы до зубов. В пупок вставляется пирсинг, в нос тоже, волосы наращиваются, лишний вес изгоняется операциями, в ходе которых в тело вставляются трубки и аппараты отсасывают жир…- Крис издал булькающий звук и торопливо выбежал из офиса.- В задницу для объема вставляются те же импланты, что и в грудь, самой сексуальной женщиной называют ту, у которой имплантов в заднице и сиськах больше, чем мозгов и актерского таланта… нет, мне решительно нравятся семидесятые и лес дремучий в исправлении себя любимой скальпелем и щипцами.

-Джонс, - тихо сказал Хант,- я понятия не имею, что за бред ты несешь, верни журнал Рею, не смей больше цитировать сценарий какого-то дешевого фильма ужасов и не говори так о сиськах. Господи Иисусе, какая нормальная женщина будет добровольно кромсать свое тело и что-то в себя пихать?

-Любая, которая недовольна своей внешностью, шеф,- вставил Сэм, сев на свое место.

-Джонс, ты недовольна своей внешностью?- напрямую спросил Рей.

-У меня идеальная внешность, даже при наличии шрама на щеке от лезвия ножа и двух шрамов от пули,- мрачно ответила девушка, передав журнал через стол Сэма.

-И сиськи тоже ничего,- согласился Рей, принявшись листать журнал.

-Верно, сержант,- поддержал Хант.- У наших цыпочек сиськи – заглядение. Картрайт, твои по душе всем мужикам. Большие,- он показал руками.

-Формула идеальной груди такова, что грудь должна помещаться в мужскую ладонь,- Саманта сняла ноги со стола и встала.- Грудь Энни идеальна для твоей ладони,- она подошла к Ханту,- а моя как раз для Сэма, у него изящные руки и очень красивая мягкая ладонь,- она даже не улыбнулась и вышла.

-Тайлер, зайди-ка ко мне в кабинет,- нахмурился Хант, ощетинившись как еж.

Уже через полминуты в кабинете, где были опущены жалюзи, раздались глухие удары обо что-то тяжелое.

-Зря она так,- покачал головой Рей.- Картрайт, по-моему, твои сиськи идеальны для моих ладоней,- он обернулся к молчавшей пунцовой Энни.- Хотя ты не в моем вкусе.

-Господи, я больше теперь не смогу смотреть журналы, чтобы не думать о том, что сказала Джонс,- в офис вошел бледный до зелени Крис, держась за живот.

-Если бы она сказала, что дрочить вредно, ты бы тоже перестал?- нимало не смущаясь Энни поинтересовался Рей.

-Пойду пообедаю,- не выдержала девушка.

-Ты серьезно, ну, насчет того, что женщины будут все в себе менять?- Энни подсела к мрачной как туча подруге.

-Абсолютно,- кивнула та, вяло ковыряясь в салате.- От волос до пяток – все будет меняться при наличии достаточного количества денег. Форма губ, носа, ушей, даже языка, груди, ягодиц, бедер… не поверишь, но можно будет даже увеличить рост.

-Занятиями баскетболом?

-Нет, перебить ноги в коленях, вставить какую-то раздвигающую хрень внутрь кости и вытягивать ее до достижения результата.

-Ужас! – искренне отреагировала Энни.- Это сюжет книги?

Саманта покосилась на нее, не сразу сообразив, что ее старания по пронзанию взглядом временно не работают из-за очков.

-Это сценарий жизни, Энни. Поверь, пройдет время, когда естественная красота будет цениться больше, чем наносное. Двадцать первый век все изменит и перевернет все с ног на голову. Это чудовищное время, время бега, когда не будет этой неторопливости.

-Откуда ты это знаешь?- Энни улыбнулась.- Ты придумываешь?

Джонс вздохнула.

-Если бы. Лучше бы придумывала, честное слово. Ты не веришь? Может, оно и хорошо. Поверь, это кошмар.

Энни аккуратно разрезала бифштекс и проглотила кусок.

-Ты странная, но с тобой интересно,- признала она, решив для себя, что подруга просто решила напугать ее страшилками из сказок. Не бывает же так, чтобы нормальная девушка или женщина добровольно пошла на операцию! Это просто шутка, хотя и немного жутковато-правдоподобно описанная.

-Спасибо,- Саманта улыбнулась.- Ты красивая, Энни. Просто красивая девушка, настоящая, естественная, без тонны косметики на лице, кучи ненужных дырок на теле, татуировок и прочей ерунды. Я в свое время хотела проколоть пупок, но решила, что это быстро надоест. Я ужасно немодная, у меня проколоты только мочки ушей, у меня нет татуировок, я мало пользуюсь косметикой, не люблю каблуки, почти не ношу платья, хотя мне нравится быть красивой. Просто я не умею быть женственной как ты. Я тебе даже в чем-то завидую.

-Я… я даже не знаю…- растерялась Энни.- Меня щипают за зад даже подростки. И мы уже говорили с тобой – ты сильная, ловкая, ты знаешь, как себя защитить.

-Но я могу научить тебя!- предложила Саманта.

-Я не настолько гибкая,- мягко отказалась Энни.- И моя грудь просто не позволит мне прыгать как ты, бегать как ты.

-У тебя красивая грудь, Энни,- вздохнула Саманта, зная, что подруга не увидит ее взгляда.

Девушка порозовела.

-Спасибо, но твоя тоже красивая.

Она просто не поняла ее. Джонс не совсем завидовала, это было нечто больше, чем просто любование или желание иметь такую себе. Саманта не могла бы даже под пыткой сказать этой хрупкой розе о грязных мечтах. Она была из другого времени, между ними была пропасть. Саманта уже имела отношения с женщиной – в этом не было ничего ненормального по меркам двадцать первого века, когда количество геев, би и лесби в королевстве достигло небывалых высот и все привыкли к этому так же, как к пластическим операциям, но Энни, девушка семидесятых двадцатого века могла бы просто испугаться, скажи Джонс ей, что она не прочь бы попробовать грудь подруги не только визуально, а очень даже тактильно.

Даже восьмидесятые в этом плане были куда богаче на эмоции – люди постепенно привыкали к окружению секс-меньшинств. Но не милые семидесятые с детьми цветов и прочими натуралами.

-Энни, что ты думаешь о геях или лесбиянках? – осторожно, как бы невзначай, уронила Джонс.- О сексе между мужчинами или между женщинами?

-Ничего,- Энни пожала плечами.- Я ничего не думаю. Это… это просто не совсем нормально на мой взгляд. Все-таки мужчина и женщина – это привычнее, но если нет, то…- Джонс напряженно ждала.- Нет, вообще-то нет, не знаю. Нет, это не очень хорошо, я думаю. Мы вели дело мистера Уоррена, а он был геем. Знаешь, в целом, может быть, это нормально, но как-то не совсем для меня. А почему ты спросила?

-Если бы ты узнала, что у кого-то был секс с женщиной… допустим, у меня, тебе бы стало противно?

Энни хлопнула ресницами, недоуменно взглянув на подругу и пытаясь понять, она шутит или серьезно. Сквозь очки было трудно понять эмоции, не было видно выражения глаз, а по сжатым губам понять было совсем уж трудно.

-Не знаю,- предельно мягко ответила Энни.- Никогда не задумывалась. Но если бы гипотетически женщине и тебе бы понравилось, то я не против. Но тебя я бы не представила с женщиной,- добавила она, убив сразу всех зайцев одним ударом.

-Я испорченная личность, Энни,- вдруг сказала Саманта.- За тридцать лет я успела нагрешить столько, что хватило бы не на одну жизнь, хотя если сравнить с тем, что делают другие… хотя, я никогда не сравниваю себя с другими.

-Я знаю, Саманта,- снова мягко ответила Энни.- Сэм говорил со мной. Нет, не бойся,- поспешно добавила она.- Ничего такого, просто он беспокоится за тебя. Я знаю про твоего любимого, про твою работу, про секс… я же не девственница,- она улыбнулась.- И про наркотики тоже знаю. Не одобряю, но это твой выбор, я не вправе осуждать. Когда больно, ищешь любое средство унять боль, верно?

-Верно, и я спала с женщиной.

Энни снова улыбнулась.

-Я догадалась, почему ты начала спрашивать.

-Ты психолог,- Саманта пожала плечами.- Я не люблю тайн и скелетов в своих шкафах. Тебе противно?

-Нет, почему ты так решила? Я уже сказала, что не представляю тебя с женщиной, но если тебе понравилось…

-Это было странно, если честно. И это было лишь раз.

-Расскажешь?- полюбопытствовала Энни.

-Мне было восемнадцать, ей двадцать, мы здорово выпили – когда я выпью много, я творю глупости. В общем, мы целовались, а потом плавно перетекли в постель. В общем, дальше рукоблудия дело не дошло, но было немного странно ощущать пальцами не плоскую мужскую грудь и пенис, а упругую женскую и его отсутствие.

-И каково это – целовать женщину?- Энни порозовела еще гуще.

-Необычно. Знаешь, у меня друзья-геи, после того, что они говорили про то, что мужчина всегда точно знает как доставить мужчине удовольствие, я рискнула проверить, знает ли женщина женщину.

-И?- Энни стала пунцовой от смущения и любопытства.

-Ну-у-у… губная помада в этом случае – худшее зло, хотя я не сказала бы, что поцелуи чем-то особенно отличаются. Губы – они и есть губы.

-А ты… - Энни покраснела так, как будто уже готова была соперничать цветом с помидором.- Ну… там…

-Орально?- поняла Саманта.- Нет, до этого не дошло. Это было только с мужчинами.

-Ты и это пробовала?

-Энни, - устало вздохнула Саманта,- я чего только не пробовала,- она решила не говорить нежному цветку про садо-мазо и свинг-вечеринки.

-У нас было дело, мы с Сэмом и шефом попали на свинг-вечеринку,- словно угадала ее мысли Энни.- В общем, знаешь, мне даже понравилось. И я была с плеткой в руке, я наказывала мужчину.

-Господи!- выдохнула Саманта.- Как мне этого не хватает!

-Тебе нравится это? – трудно было понять, Энни была испугана или удивлена, но только не огорчена откровениями подруги.

-Я люблю секс, я же нормальная молодая женщина, что такого?- Саманта развела руками.- Здесь у меня тоже были кое-какие отношения, мне было очень хорошо, пока мой любовник не решил убить меня и еще четверых мужчин.

-Алан Гилл? – Энни опустила голову.- Он был сумасшедшим, Саманта.

-Он был геем, Энни,- горько вздохнула Джонс.- И он тонко играл на струнах моей души… тьфу, звучит дешево. Тем не менее, я любила его, я влюбилась в него. А потом у меня был еще один партнер, но я люблю его по-другому.

-Я его знаю?- Энни была само любопытство.

Саманта неопределенно пожала плечами. Как можно сказать ей про Сэма? У этой пары отношения Ромео и Джульетты, но лучше бы они переспали – так было бы проще отпустить друга и забыть про то, что у нее и его был совершенно фантастический секс.

-Думаю, пора возвращаться к работе,- Саманта встала из-за стола.

Энни не стала настаивать на ответе на вопрос. Все-таки, ее начальница была очень странной, иногда почти сумасшедшей, но очень доброй к ней. И главное – она точно не имела видов на Сэма Тайлера, потому как соперничать с Джонс Энни бы не смогла.

И еще у Саманты была красивая грудь, тонкая талия и длинные ноги… и красивые волосы… и губы… Энни поймала себя на мысли о том, что смотрит на упругие ягодицы идущей впереди девушки и одернула себя.

Глупости какие, Картрайт!

Через день в офисе раздался телефонный звонок.

-Детектив Джонс,- ответила Саманта.

-Си, мы можем поговорить? – ответили на том конце провода.- Это Кэрол.

Саманта помрачнела. Если Кэрол, значит, очередные неприятности.

-Можем, Кэрол. Приедешь сюда?

-Нет, мы можем встретиться в каком-нибудь тихом месте?

Голос девушки дрожал от слез – Саманта слишком хорошо умела чувствовать панику. Кэрол боялась.

-Через полчаса в кафе,- она назвала адрес.

-Саманта,- позвала Кэрол,- мне страшно.

-Уже догадываюсь почему, - Джонс повесила трубку и прошла в кабинет Ханта.

-Я занят,- тот махнул на нее рукой, с головой погрузившись в бумаги.

-Со мной связалась девушка из клуба Хаббла, шеф,- та нимало не смутилась – с мужчиной нужно было говорить сразу и по делу.- Она хочет встретиться и она очень напугана.

Хант отложил ручку.

-Думаешь, дело нечисто?

-Когда чисто, в полицию никто бы не звонил. Шеф, в клубе что-то происходит и у меня странное подозрение, что это что-то очень нехорошее.

-Наркотики, проститутки и оружие?- Хант нахмурился.

-Ты же знаешь, с кем связан хозяин, это почище мафии.

-Масоны?

-Мэр и его дружки из ложи вполне могли бы что-то проворачивать в клубе, а девчонки слишком запуганы, чтобы говорить открыто.

-Помнится, было дело, когда одна из проституток Уоррена трахнула Тайлера,- Хант откинулся в кресле.- Приковала его наручниками, накормила ЛСД и трахнула, а потом сделала фотографии. Вот только проблема в том, что девочка оказалась порядочной, что по сути не меняет того, кем она была, фото не отдала, а потом ее нашли около канала с перерезанной глоткой.

-Думаешь, девочек будут убивать?

-Это бизнес на крови, детка, здесь все возможно. Проститутки – живой товар. Бессловесные игрушки в руках ублюдков.

-У меня с ней встреча через полчаса.

-Мне пойти с тобой?

-Нет, это приватный разговор, она напугана. Я просто зашла предупредить о том куд кем. Просто на всякий случай.

-Хорошо, принял к сведению,- тот кивнул.- Уверена, что это не ловушка?

-Это точно не ловушка, но она еще будет, поверь мне.

Хант глубоко вздохнул.

-Подготовлю ребят к штурму клуба.

-Рано, шеф. Тактика и стратегия, выдержка и сосредоточенность. У нас же пока ничего нет на Хаббла.

-Когда это мне что-то было нужно?- мужчина поднялся во весь рост.

-Джин, спокойнее,- мягко попросила она.- Незачем поднимать шум, когда можно все обставить тихо.

-Джин Хант никогда не заходит с тыла!

-Иногда это полезно для общего блага. Очень прошу – пока не шуми. После разговора можем тихо-мирно зайти в клуб пообщаться с его владельцем, можешь оторвать ему пальцы, а я сломаю ему ребра, но потом.

-Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, детка, но мне не нравится ждать. Если Хаббл хоть в чем-то замешан, я хочу надеть ему наручники и отдать под суд.

-Ты сильно рискуешь отношениями с мэром, ты же понимаешь.

-Жизнь – вообще штука рисковая, Джонс, так что не ной. Марш на свиданку, потом перескажешь все до последнего вздоха.

Джонс вышла из кабинета.

Хант поднял ручку, повертел ее в пальцах, потом бросил снова. Мысленно Джин уже был в клубе и разбирался с его хозяином.

Кэрол пришла быстро, она села за столик, закурила, заказала чашечку кофе, ожидая бывшую начальницу. Она никогда бы не обратилась в полицию и тем более не к Джонс, но больше было просто не к кому.

-Привет, прости, что не сниму очки – у меня аллергия на солнце,- сообщила Саманта, подойдя к столику и присаживаясь.

-Привет,- пальцы дрогнули, вынимая сигарету изо рта.- Прости, что… с Дином… просто это деньги, больше ничего,- Джонс равнодушно пожала плечами. Черные стекла очков сверкнули на солнце.

-Рабочие моменты, я понимаю. Он взломал сейф?

-После того, как вызвал специалистов. Ты умеешь шутить,- она невесело хмыкнула, криво улыбнувшись. Улыбка вышла слишком жалкой.

-Давай к делу, у меня полно работы,- поторопила Саманта.

Кэрол нервно сглотнула. Официант принес кофе, взглянул на вторую девушку – та покачала головой.

-В клубе что-то происходит, Саманта,- тихо произнесла Кэрол.- Дин в последнее время нервный как черт.

-События минувших дней или просто совесть гложет?- Джонс облокотилась о стол и положила подбородок на кулаки.

-Не знаю. Он постоянно что-то бормочет, он так много пьет, что скоро заспиртуется.

-Ну, я по меньшей мере знаю одного такого любителя выпивки, так что это еще не повод думать, что Хаббл – вселенское зло.

-Он бьет девочек,- Кэрол отпила из чашки – руки дрожали.

-А вот это уже интересно. За что?

-Никто не знает,- чашка звякнула о блюдце.- Просто… нет, это всего лишь оплеухи, но за что – я не знаю. И он ударил меня.

-Давай начистоту, милая, ты проститутка, ты это лучше меня знаешь, ты стриптизерша, причем хорошая – я лично горжусь своей работой над тобой, но ты знаешь цену деньгам, цену работы.

-Он виделся с мэром и после этого он стал совсем другим,- выпалила Кэрол, закрыв лицо ладонями.

-С мэром,- повторила Саманта.- Слушай, как насчет прогуляться до управления и поговорить по душам с моим начальником? Милейший мужик, все понимает, кусает только по команде, обожает драки и высоко ценит женщин.

-Я не могу. Я и так сильно рискую, придя сюда, но мне больше некому сказать. Девочки напуганы, но уйти… ты же понимаешь – нам некуда уходить, нас везде найдут.

Саманта вздохнула. Положение было мягко говоря дерьмовым. Строго говоря – хуже некуда. Если Дин, хоть и мразь, якшающаяся со своим родственничком, перешел границы в отношении с девчонками, дело определенно воняет помоями и кровью.

-Кэрол, пойми меня правильно, если ты говоришь мне, я ничего не смогу сделать. Нужен Хант, нужна вся его армия ублюдков. Он знает, как разбираться так, чтобы не навредить вам.

-Но ты же сильная!

Джонс вздохнула снова.

-Сила не всегда хороша. Иногда нужно думать стратегически. Это умеет детектив Тайлер, ты его видела. Нужна командная работа. Ты же просто говоришь со мной, это не заявление.

-Но я не могу!- истерически вскрикнула девушка.- Ты не понимаешь, я просто не могу пойти в полицию!

-Понимаю,- Джонс помрачнела.- Потому предлагаю встретиться еще раз – со мной, Тайлером и старшим инспектором. Только мы четверо, не в полиции.

-Ты скажешь им? Ну… про наш разговор.

-Ты же пришла говорить не с подругой, а с копом, Кэрол, так что конечно я скажу – это моя работа.

-Да. Конечно. Понимаю,- она достала кошелек, бросила деньги на столик и поднялась.- Дин постоянно говорит о копах и крови. Все напуганы, даже охранники, а ты же понимаешь, что охрана – его друзья. Что-то надвигается, Саманта.

Джонс откинулась на спинку стула.

-Я не могу пойти с тобой и разобраться немедленно,- сказала она.- Нужен ордер, нужны санкции прокурора, нужны доказательства или хотя бы заявление от тебя или кого-то еще.

-Я понимаю,- Кэрол нервно кивнула.- Просто… мне страшно. Мне очень страшно, Саманта.

Она ушла.

Джонс глубоко вздохнула, вытянула губы в трубочку и махнула официанту.

-Большую кофе, черного, без сахара и кусок пирога. Что сегодня?

-Вишневый, мэм.

-Отлично.

Требовалось собрать в кулак всю выдержку, чтобы не рвануть в клуб немедленно. Именно поэтому требовалась пауза и переосмысление. Что можно сказать Ханту, что нельзя? Стоит ли вообще пускать его в это грязное дело? Ну да, он не ребенок, он мужик, коп, сильный, слишком сильный… но он всего лишь человек. Где она, там он и Сэм, но где она, там риск и смертельная опасность. Нужно ли говорить Джину и Сэму о том, что сказала Кэрол? Нужно ли пускать их в расставленную ловушку? Это точно ловушка, Кэрол никогда не пришла бы по доброй воле. Она слишком хитрая, она отличная актриса, она спала с Хабблом. Она заодно с ним?

Официант принес заказ, Саманта сразу расплатилась, принявшись пить кофе и жевать пирог.

Сто процентов, что это опасно – клуб стал кишащей тьмой клоакой. Лично самой Джонс плевать на то, что произойдет с ней – худшее, что случится, это она очнется в больнице, но что если нет? Что если это работает как-то иначе? Что если все разговоры про то, если умрешь во сне, ты очнешься в реальности, а если в реальности, то умрешь - ерунда? Это странный мир. В реальности нет призраков, никто не вылезает из телевизора и не пугает до полусмерти, никто не просит о помощи и не предлагает ответы на все вопросы. Может быть, это что-то вроде Соляриса? Какая-то планета, обладающая разумом, выполняющая приказы телепатически, планета, которая может проникнуть в разум и воплотить мечты и кошмары в реальность. Что если это не Земля? Эти звезды… что-то же это значит. И коп. Молодой, совсем мальчишка лет двадцати. Он главный? Он и есть планета? Или он управляет планетой, этим миром?

Чашка накренилась в пальцах, горячий кофе ошпарил бедро. Девушка дернулась от боли.

Нет, ерунда. Просто мир как мир, прошлое. Прошлое не важно какой планеты. Разве у нее есть выбор – где жить?

Она доела пирог и допила кофе.

Говорить или не говорить Ханту и команде? Идти одной или с ними?

Она встала и двинулась к управлению.

-Значит, копы и кровь,- Сэм закусил губу.

-Думаешь, это он все устроил?- догадался Хант.

-И мэр. Его мы не сможем повязать,- кивнула Саманта.

-Ну и что делать? Избиение проституток, отсутствие заявления, масоны, - Хант отпил из стакана.- Предлагаю прорваться внутрь и разнести все к чертовой матери, а потом разбираться.

-Слишком рискованно и без ордера на обыск нас имеют право не пустить,- качнул головой Сэм.

-Тайлер, не порть мне настроение,- заявил Хант.- Жил я как-то без твоих ордеров и дальше проживу. Это мой город и, черт дери, я отвечаю за него! У нас трупы, единственная девчонка дрожит как мокрая курица, подозреваемый есть, так что сиськи мять? Едем туда и разбираемся на месте.

-Именно поэтому я долго думала, говорить ли вам обоим вообще,- мрачно процедила Саманта.- Если это ловушка, она расставлена на нас.

-Предлагаешь сидеть и ждать у моря погоды?- рассвирепел Хант.

-Шеф, Саманта права,- прервал его Сэм.- Нужно обдумать план действий, а не лезть вперед – нас же могут перестрелять как щенков на бойне. Почти сорок человек, шеф, сорок. Двое живых. У нас нет ничего, кроме слов проститутки, о которой Саманта говорит, что та слишком близка к Хабблу и слишком хорошо владеет актерским мастерством.

-Я не думаю, Тайлер, я действую,- перебил Хант.- Если бы я постоянно думал перед тем, как выбить очередную дверь ногой, в городе было бы намного больше мразей и трупов.

-Но…- Сэм поднял обе руки.

-Шеф, Сэм прав, нужно обдумать план и не соваться в огонь,- поддержала друга Джонс.- На нашей совести четыре десятка трупов, не стоит добавлять еще из стройных рядов полиции. Хаббл далеко не дурак, он слишком умен, чтобы можно было просто прийти и арестовать его.

-Люди, почему вам обязательно нужно все усложнять?- Хант вскочил на ноги.- Мы вооружаемся, приходим в клуб, арестовываем Хаббла – все!

-Ну конечно, а потом сверху приходит приказ о твоем отстранении и переводе к черту на кулички, отдел расформировывают, а людей сажают в тюрьму,- разозлилась Саманта.- Прекрасные перспективы, шеф. Блеск! Аплодирую стоя!

-Мы имеем дело с масонами, шеф,- согласился Сэм.- Мэр и Хаббл повязаны одной ниточкой. Не удастся просто так арестовать Хаббла и не иметь потом неприятностей с его родственником и всей масонской ложей.

Хант шумно перевел дух, сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.

-Если окажется, что Хаббл замешан в массовой убийстве, дело примет очень неприятный оборот, полетят головы и прежде всего – твоя, а ты мне еще очень нужен, - сказала Джонс.

Хант перевел взгляд на нее, по-прежнему молча.

-Если это ловушка, нужно предугадать действия противника,- попытался убедить начальника Сэм.- Нужно думать, как бы думал он. Это психология. Нам может понадобиться помощь Энни.

-Нет, не вмешивай ее, Сэм,- отрезала Саманта.- Нас трое и лично я бы предпочла действовать втроем.

-Что, даже Рей и Крис ничего не узнают? – Сэм покосился на нее.

-Они будут знать необходимый минимум, Энни будет на связи. Шеф, что скажешь?

Хант причмокнул губами.

-Вы оба чокнутые,- сообщил он.- Хорошо, разрабатываем план действий и приступаем к операции.

Саманта вздрогнула. Операция! Как же она забыла!

-Я не умею разрабатывать планы,- поделилась она.- Сэм, это на тебе. Я знаю клуб, я смогу провести нас с черного хода.

-Кстати,- Сэм нахмурил брови.- Втроем – не выйдет, если это действительно западня. Нужна поддержка.

-А если заложники?- поинтересовался Хант.- Как в издательстве газеты – действовать наобум и становиться заложниками?

-Лично мне это уже надоело,- поморщилась Джонс.- Не люблю быть беспомощной, меня это нервирует.

-Согласен, детка,- кивнул Хант.- Так что, Тайлер, будут свежие идеи по штурму?

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

Дело приняло серьезный оборот и сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

Пришлось сидеть до ночи, обсуждать и планировать дело даже в пабе под мерный гул посетителей, под смех и звяканье стаканов, под пиво, виски и вино, под пристальным взглядом улыбчивого Нельсона.

-Все, не могу больше,- пожаловалась Саманта.- Ночь – не время для планов, ночь – время для отдыха, секса или ночных поездок. Я бы не отказалась от второго или третьего, но именно сейчас очень хочу первого,- она зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

-Девчонка,- фыркнул Хант.

-Да, девчонка,- устало согласилась она.- А ты мальчишка – давайте просто вышибем двери и всех арестуем! – процитировала она.- Это настолько пресно, что мне скучно. Джин, ты не думаешь дальше чем на шаг.

-Мне не нужно думать дальше, чем на шаг, я просто делаю свою работу,- он так же зевнул, закрыв рот рукой.- Хотя ты, детка, права в одном – пора спать.

-Согласен,- Сэм устало потер глаза.

Едва они вышли к Кортине, как ожила рация.

-Шеф, обнаружен труп на Кэнэл-стрит.

-Понял, уже выезжаю,- ответил Хант.- Так, детки, сон отменяется.

Оба детектива вздохнули, сев в машину.

-Теперь понимаешь, почему я всегда предлагаю сразу действовать, а не жевать сопли?- Хант обернулся к Джонс, кивнув подбородком на труп.

-Значит, она права, Хаббл не просто замешан, он очень активно причастен,- Саманта поджала губы, сняв очки – все равно в ночи лишь тускло светят фонари, глазам не так больно.

-Ну и что теперь мисс Холмс или мисс Уотсон? – Хант скрестил руки на груди.

Саманта вздохнула. Ехать в клуб сейчас безумно – они все устали, вымотаны, неспособны соображать, у них была кошмарная неделя, а сегодня сумасшедший день, у всех головы трещат от боли и проблем.

-Вызываем криминалистов,- распорядился Сэм.

-А потом?- уныло поинтересовался Хант.- Спать и видеть счастливые сны с ангелочками?

-Сэм, прости, но шеф в чем-то прав,- мрачно процедила Саманта.- По-моему, мои нервы и так на пределе, не стоит трепать их больше. Предлагаю ехать в клуб и арестовать Хаббла. Сейчас как раз его время, клуб открыт, выведем его тихо-мирно и пристрелим где-нибудь.

-Не пристрелим, а изобьем и отвезем в участок,- поправил Хант.

-Как скажешь,- согласилась Саманта.- Ждать утра, а потом действовать может быть слишком поздно. Он может улизнуть или вообще уехать из города. Мы никогда не найдем ответов, если не поторопимся.

-Ты в порядке?- друг взглянул на нее.- Глаза как в мультиках про быков, реагирующих на тряпку.

-Мне плохо, Сэм, мне очень плохо, я очень устала, - признала она,- но у нас дело, черт бы все это драл. Нужно собраться, доделать, а потом клянусь, я завалюсь спать на сутки и придушу любого, кто меня разбудит. Сэм,- она обняла мужчину за плечи,- нам всем очень тяжело, но у нас есть шанс найти ответы, понять, кто и за что убил людей, если это Хаббл, мы захлопнем клетку и я лично приеду поболтать по душам с мэром и бог мне судья – в его доме будет играть похоронная музыка после того, как я выпью с ним чаю. Сэм, друг, ты же понимаешь, что другого шанса у нас может не быть,- она чуть сжала пальцы.

-Мы слишком устали, Саманта, нам нужен отдых,- возразил Сэм.- Шеф, хоть ты пойми, что мы измотаны, мы безоружны.

-Тайлер, выключи на время Дороти и включи мужика. Детка права во всем – придется собраться и нанести удар. Мы же чертовы вооруженные ублюдки, а?

-Мы безоружны,- Сэм развел руками.

-Джин Хант – самое главное оружие правосудия, сынок,- пафосно заявил тот.- Итак, что решаем? Можем проголосовать, но я и детка все равно горим желанием надрать кое-кому задницу и немедленно.

-Саманта…- попытался угомонить подругу Сэм. Бесполезно – глаза девушки полыхали адским огнем и дело было даже не в лопнувших сосудах, она жаждала крови, а это обычно всегда заканчивалось очень трагично.

-Это ловушка,- вынес он последний аргумент.

-Я еду одна,- Саманта сделала шаг обратно к пабу.- Вызову такси и доеду в клуб. Это в самом деле ловушка, а я не хочу, чтобы вы оба пострадали. И это личная месть,- прибавила она.

Хант перехватил ее за руку.

-Мы все едем, детка. Мы команда, я – шеф, я не буду стоять в стороне.

-Поехали уже,- Сэм понял, что эта пара как никогда гармонично поняла друг друга – оба человека были слишком на взводе, чтобы думать о последствиях.

А последствия будут.

-Не понял,- Хант в задумчивости, что в общем-то ему было не свойственно, остановился перед клубом. Вывеска не горела, народа не было.- Сегодня точно не выходной день?- он обернулся к Джонс. Та пожала плечами.

-Пойдем через черный вход или как всегда будешь ломать двери?- поинтересовался Сэм.

-Тебе еще многому учиться, парень,- Хант достал кольт.

-А… черт, откуда?!- Саманта выпучила глаза.

-Тебе тоже еще многому нужно учиться,- напутственно произнес шеф и толкнул дверь – та легко поддалась.

-Джин,- девушка задержала его, желая сказать, что очень не к добру, когда двери вот так легко открываются, но не успела – он уже вошел в здание.

Внутри было тихо и темно.

-Ни черта не видно,- прошептал Сэм.

-Если здесь ничего не меняли, я могу провести даже вслепую,- шепнула Саманта.- Главное – не шуметь.

Хант бесшумно следовал за девушкой, шагая как очень большая и очень вооруженная кошка.

-Сэм, держись за мной – Джин вооружен, я могу справиться голыми руками…- попросила она.

-Я не буду жаться в стороне,- оскорбился тот.

-Сэм, не рискуй, очень прошу!- шепотом взмолилась девушка.

-Отвали от него, детка,- прошипел Хант.- Он тебе не сын, не муж и не любовник.

Сэм еле слышно вздохнул за спиной мужчины.

-Погодите,- Саманта остановилась у стойки.- Вооружусь, - она пошарила за ней и достала две пластинки.- Что? Вы хоть знаете, что если их правильно бросить, можно перерезать горло?

Мужчины закатили глаза.

-Детка, мне главное повязать ублюдка, а чем – совершенно плевать,- пояснил Хант.

-Шеф,- позвала она.- Джин.

-Ну что еще?- он задержался на лестнице.

-Просто… будь осторожен, хорошо?- попросила она.

-Джонс, я сегодня уже говорил, что ты чокнутая?

-Только что,- улыбнулась она.- Погоди,- она приблизилась к дверям и вслушалась.- Там кто-то есть.

-На счет три,- приказал Хант, встав наизготовку.- Три! Всем стоять, ублюдки!- он вышиб дверь ногой и нацелился на людей.

Саманта подняла пластинки, готовая их метнуть, но не успела.

-Я ждал вас, джентльмены и очаровательная леди,- доброжелательно улыбнулся Дин Хаббл, когда десяток охранников нацелились на троих людей.- Опустите оружие, инспектор Хант,- спокойно попросил он.- Саманта… моя очаровательная воинственная Саманта…- он вышел из-за стола и подошел к девушке.- Не стоит рисковать жизнями твоих дорогих мужчин,- шепнул он ей в лицо.- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они превратились в решето? Я умею играть не по правилам, моя дорогая.

-Проваливай в ад, мразь,- она прижала край пластинки к его шее.

-Ну, зачем же ты так, – мужчина дал знак и охрана окружила троицу, дула пистолетов уперлись в головы мужчин и девушки - Ты правда хочешь испытать мое терпение, моя дорогая?

Саманта разжала пальцы, пластинки выпали из рук.

-Отпусти их, поговорим с глазу на глаз, ты же этого добивался?- процедила она сквозь зубы.

-С чего ты решила, моя дорогая, что я хотел говорить и тем более с тобой?- спокойно спросил он, кивнув охране – те схватили Ханта и Тайлера.- Наручники! – приказал он.- Дернутся – стреляйте!

-Ублюдок!- прогрохотал Хант. Сэм даже не дернулся, поняв, что бой проигран всухую.

-Возможно,- Хаббл пожал плечами, глядя на то, как на троих копов надевают их наручники.- Тем не менее, я свое получу в любом случае. Не люблю проигрывать.

-Почему, Дин?- Джонс не стала буйствовать – шефа и друга могли убить.- Почему? Это ты убил людей? Зачем?

-Потому, моя дорогая,- он вдруг резко схватил ее за подбородок.- Моя дочь и моя жена погибли, а копы ничего не сделали. Пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы найти мерзавцев. Какого черта тогда другие должны жить? Расчет был верен – подсунуть копам коробку со сладостями для тебя в виде острых предметов – я же знаю, что ты в восторге от этих игрушек, а потом просто ждать, когда ты сообразишь своей очаровательной головкой, что кто-то охотится на тебя. Только, моя милая, ты ошиблась – ты нужна лишь в качестве приманки, мне нужен не малек, а крупная рыба,- он ткнул пальцем в сторону Ханта.

-Ты безумен!- завопила она.- Что тебе сделали дети и старики? Что сделали женщины?

-Они остались живы!- заорал он, брызгая слюной.- Моя дочь была маленькой девочкой. Просто маленькой девочкой, у нее впереди была вся жизнь,- застонал он.- Это было выше моих сил – смотреть на всех людей и их детей.

-Ты больной, Хаббл,- Хант дернулся в захвате охранников.- Ты убил людей из-за своего бессилия.

-Верно, инспектор,- кивнул тот.- Я болен. Я болен ненавистью к таким как Вы, инспектор. К копам, к мразям, не делающим ничего для людей, которые в этом нуждаются. Мы ведь не так отличаемся, верно, Саманта?- обернулся он к девушке, снова схватив ее за подбородок.- Ты до сих пор казнишь себя за своего парня,- он провел пальцами по шраму на ее щеке.- Ты ненавидишь свою работу, людей, своего начальника, управление, весь мир.

-Это не так,- прошептала она, понимая, что он отчасти прав.- Я борюсь с ненавистью, я побеждаю. Среди копов есть мои друзья, люди, которых я уважаю и люблю, люди, которые нуждаются во мне и в которых нуждаюсь я. Я научилась доверять полиции, я сама полиция.

-Ложь,- перебил Хаббл, оттолкнув ее от себя.- Ты бы не ушла из полиции, если бы была довольна работой. Ты пришла ко мне, тебе нужна была свобода, власть над своей жизнью.

-Я пришла в полицию творить правосудие,- ответила она.- Я дышала возможностью чистить город, мой город от грязи. Меня предали, но я выдержала удар, и я не сдалась, я чищу город и я служу короне. Я коп, Дин.

-Ты просто дура, Саманта! Ты обманываешь себя!- зашипел Хаббл.- Ты мнишь себя машной, но ты лишь винтик в механизме. Ты пешка, тобой управляют.

-Никто мной не управляет, Дин. Это моя жизнь, я пришла за ответами, я их получаю. Этого хочу Я.

Мужчина всмотрелся в лицо девушки.

-Тебе плохо, моя дорогая, тебе больно, я исправлю это,- пообещал он.

-Как ты убил этих людей?- спросил Хант.- Зачем?

-Кровь на твоих руках, Хант,- Хаббл ткнул в него пальцем.- Кровь невинных людей, тех, которых ты подставил, которых сломал, уничтожил.

-Я никого не подставляю, ты, грязь на подошвах! Я делаю свою работу и чищу город от таких как ты.

-Куда уходят те, кто увольняются из полиции? – Хаббл приблизился к мужчине, говоря шепотом.- Куда они уходят? Ты же знаешь, о чем я. Что ты с ними делаешь?

Хант замер, взгляд стал совершенно нечитаемым.

-Что знаешь только ты?- продолжил Хаббл.- Что можешь только ты? Ты же понимаешь, верно?

-Я понимаю, что как только я освобожусь, я сверну тебе шею,- Хант стиснул зубы.

-Ты растерял нюх, старик,- улыбнулся Хаббл. Саманта дернулась – те же слова, что говорил Алан! Что они знают? Что происходит?

-Кто ты?- едва не зарычала она, глядя на мужчину с ненавистью.

-Можешь считать, что я черная сторона твоей души, девочка,- ответил Хаббл спокойно.- Ерунда, конечно, но скоро, уверен, ты все поймешь.

-Отпусти их,- Хант смотрел на мужчину тяжелым взглядом.- Раз тебе нужен я, я останусь, но их ты отпустишь.

-Не тебе диктовать условия,- Хаббл ударил мужчину по лицу. Саманта дернулась так, что чуть не свалила с ног троих охранников.

-Я вырву тебе сердце зубами,- пообещала она.

-Уверен, ты могла бы, девочка,- так же холодно и спокойно ответил тот.- ТЫ точно могла бы.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- насторожилась она.

-Ты сильнее всех женщин, ты слишком сильна, чтобы быть настоящей.

-Что?- не понял Сэм.

-Ты не человек!- завопил тот.

-Ты безумец,- мрачно констатировал Хант.- Отпусти их.

-Нет!- завопила теперь уже Саманта.- Я убью тебя, Хаббл!

-Видишь?- тот повернулся к ней.- Ты готова убивать так же как и я. У тебя свои мотивы, у меня – свои.

-Я защищаю то, что мне дорого, ты, слякоть!- не согласилась она.

-Мне были дороги мои жена и дочь!- прогрохотал Хаббл.- Они мертвы! Вы, копы, сволочи, вы убили их!

Трое людей замерли. Человек был действительно безумен и смертельно опасен.

-В подвал их!- приказал Хаббл. Охранники потащили пленников из кабинета.- При попытке бегства – расстрелять!

-На твоих руках кровь невинных людей, Дин!- кричала Саманта.- Ты убил детей и женщин! Ты…- в кабинете вспыхнул свет и она закричала уже от боли, не успев зажмуриться – глаза как будто обожгло огнем.

-Мерзавец! Сволочь!- Хант задергался в захвате.

-В подвал!- повторил Хаббл.

Всех троих приковали к трубам. Джонс тихо постанывала, закусив губу, зажмурившись и чуть не плача от бессилия. Сэм молча терпел боль от наручников, Хант полыхал злостью, но так же молчал.

-Наступает час быка,- провозгласил Хаббл, взглянув на ручные часы, когда охрана отошла от пленников.- Время мрака, зла, искушения… Саманта, ты же разбираешься в этом?

-В час волка ты умрешь,- ответила она, повернув голову на звук его голоса.- Богом, дьяволом, чем угодно клянусь - я убью тебя.

-Что знают только мертвые, девочка?- он коснулся ее изуродованной щеки – она дернула головой.- Все тайны мира, они знают все. Ты тоже скоро все узнаешь. Ты же не думала, что я оставлю вас здесь одних?

-Что ты еще задумал?- спросил Хант.- Пристрелишь нас? Отравишь ЛСД? Это уже вроде как было, но не с тобой.

-Нет, инспектор,- мягко улыбнулся мужчина.- Вы уже знаете, что я убийца, я не могу выпустить вас отсюда живыми. Вы слишком опасны – Вы, инспектор, Ваша подружка и Ваш друг. Все трое. Вы не выйдете отсюда живыми,- он дал сигнал охране и те вышли из подвала. Хаббл подошел к Ханту.- Хочу кое-что проверить, а именно – умеете ли вы делать то, что делал Гарри Гудини?

Охранник занес в крошечное помещение внушительную подозрительно тикающую коробку.

-Бомба,- пояснил Хаббл.- Вас даже не смогут опознать. Так жаль,- он склонил голову.- Время волка, моя дорогая?- обратился он к Джонс.- Ты чрезвычайно умная девочка. Час волка, время самобичевания, время когда…

-Я давно с волком на «ты»,- прошептала девушка.- Мой волк – волчица со щенками, я укрощаю их еженощно. Если не могу править – я уничтожаю.

-Чего нельзя сказать о тебе, верно?- мужчина повернулся к Ханту. Тот ответил мрачным взглядом.- Время мучений, страданий – час быка,- Хаббл подошел к Сэму, взглянув в лицо детектива.- Вас тоже мучают кошмары, верно? Скоро все закончится. Скоро бык уступит место волку. Вы трое встретите казнь здесь.

-Слишком много пафоса,- заметил Сэм бесстрашно.- Вы, уверен, точно не будете мучиться совестью – у Вас ее нет.

-О, детектив, - улыбнулся Хаббл.- Про совесть поговорите с Вашей коллегой и Вашим начальником.

-Ты не переживешь эту ночь,- пообещала Саманта.- Ты знаешь меня в одном – я никогда не даю обещаний, которые не в состоянии выполнить. Ты умрешь этой ночью – клянусь.

-Слова, слова,- издевательски пропел Хаббл.- Не скучайте, господа и дама, у вас два часа до встречи с волком, волчицей, прочими милыми зверюшками и святым Петром.

Он нагнулся над коробкой и откинул крышку, обнажив нутро – бомба была с подсоединенным будильником, заряда вполне хватило бы, чтобы взорвать не только подвал клуба, но и сам клуб. Если… когда бомба рванет, от пленников точно останется лишь кровавая пыль.

-У меня нет выбора,- почему-то сказал Хаббл, взглянув на Ханта.

Сэм повернул голову – только он мог видеть что-то мелькнувшее во взглядах. Что-то, что не мог понять.


	47. Chapter 47

-Наркоз подействовал,- сказал бесплотный голос.

-Приступаем к пересадке кожи,- отозвался второй.- Делаю надрез…

-Пульс в норме. Давление в норме…

-Внутриглазное и внутричерепное давление повышенное. Не уверена, что она что-либо будет видеть, бедняжка…

-Тампон… зажим… осторожнее… держись, красотка, ты еще будешь участвовать в конкурсе красоты!

-Пошли вон,- пробормотала Саманта, вися в наручниках – запястья ныли, жар тела прошел, уступив место смертельному холоду, от которого сводило зубы.- Оставьте меня в покое, не хочу никакой операции, отвалите от меня.

-Сэмми, ты как?- позвал Сэм.

-Операция началась,- отозвалась она, не рискуя приоткрыть глаза.- Это бомба?

Сэм вздохнул, не решившись ответить. Полуслепая, беспомощная… как можно добить ее еще тем, что у них под ногами бомба размером с чемодан.

-Не переживай, детка,- ответил за него Хант, звякнув наручниками,- мы выберемся и я лично пристрелю Хаббла. И плевать на последствия с мэром и его шайкой.

-Джин…- она повернула голову в сторону звука.- Джин, прости, я не сдержала обещания.

-Ты о чем, детка?- он старался говорить как можно бодрее, чувствуя страх девушки и стоящего рядом с ним друга.- Все нормально, никто не ждал от тебя фокусов.

-Я обещала,- повторила она.- Мне сейчас очень нужен мой друг, который всегда где-то рядом, но я его даже не увижу,- по ее щекам потекли слезы.

Мужчины стиснули зубы. Девушка, сильная физически, храбрая, на самом деле была всего лишь девушкой и она была смертельно напугана. Чудо, что она вообще хоть как-то держалась – после происшествия в канализации от нее никто не ждал силы воли. Только Джин и Сэм понимали цену, которую платила Джонс в войне со страхами, через что она переступала.

-Сэм, ты можешь пошевелить рукой?- тихо спросил Хант.

-Нет, они так торопились, что даже пережали запястья. Обычно оставляют хотя бы минимум для кровотока, но не сейчас.

-Джонс? Саманта, что с тобой?- Хант заметил ее дрожь.

-Х-холодно. Мне холодно. Жар прошел, наркоз… они оперируют.

-О чем она?- он повернулся к Сэму.

-Это стресс,- не стал уточнять тот. Хант бы ничего не понял. Он же не знает и не верит в то, что Сэм и Саманта из будущего, из другого мира.

-Где же ты, друг? – застонала она.- Помоги!

-Кого ты зовешь?- спросил Хант.

-Парня, молодого парня, моего друга,- пояснила она.- Он всегда где-то рядом. Он… ему нужна моя помощь, но он не понимает, что я не могу помочь, уже поздно. Но он нужен мне просто для поддержки. Джин, мне страшно, черт возьми!- она всхлипнула.- Я устала бояться за других, мне самой нужна помощь, я не хочу так! Почему они не оставят меня в покое? Почему они мучают меня? Мне не нужна операция!

Хант не знал ответов ни на один вопрос, он ничем не мог помочь.

-Саманта,- взялся за дело Сэм,- Сэмми, послушай меня. Сэмми, все будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь законы – нас спасут…

-Нас некому спасать, Сэм!- застонала она.- Прости, но это конец. Это финиш. Никто даже не знает, что мы здесь. Джин, ты же не вызвал подмогу, верно?

-Нет, детка, прости,- вздохнул Хант.- Все произошло слишком быстро. В самом деле нужно было дождаться утра и действовать на свежую голову.

-Это не твоя вина,- мягко ответил Сэм, понимая, что если девушка прямо сейчас осознает, что они натворили, она просто сломается и может начать вырываться из наручников, повредит себя… впрочем… что же он – им жить меньше двух часов. Куда уж хуже?

-Где же ты, друг?- едва слышно зашептала Саманта, борясь с паникой и холодом.- Где ты? Помоги! Не бросай меня! Будь рядом, просто будь рядом. Мне все равно, что ты не можешь помочь, просто будь рядом со мной.

-Господи…- вздохнул Хант, уронив голову на грудь и качая ей.- Это чудовищно.

-Нужно выбираться,- Сэм был единственным, кто не сдавался, веря в успех.

-Я не Гудини, Сэмми-бой, и не Доктор Кто, - сказал Хант.- Я бы сейчас с удовольствием высвободился и выпил. Сволочь этот Хаббл, а как же последнее желание?

-Шеф…- попросил Сэм, кивнув на девушку.

-Держись, детка!- бодро посоветовал Хант.- Если не твой дружок, то я уж точно буду рядом. Я и твой друг Тайлер. Кстати, вы точно не спали?

-Да боже мой, шеф!- возмутился Сэм.- Сейчас самое время и место обсуждать наши с Самантой отношения!

-Я просто спросил,- тот как мог пожал плечами – руки у всех троих были скованы над головой.- Черт, мне реально надо выпить.

-Мы вот-вот превратимся в кашу, а ты думаешь о выпивке?- едва слышно зашептал Сэм.

-Раз мы умрем, тогда какая разница, о чем вообще думать?- парировал тот.- Помнишь, мы тоже были прикованы в издательстве?- Сэм кивнул.- Тогда обсуждали о том, что человек видит перед смертью.

-Очень веселый настрой для троих покойников,- криво усмехнулась Джонс.- Продолжай.

-Тайлер сказал тогда, что вспоминал бы о том, как стал детективом,- послушно закончил Хант, поерзав.

-А ты не сказал ничего,- заметил Сэм.- Ты как-то удачно перевел тему.

-Я не перевел, я поддержал разговор. И я понятия не имею, что бы вспоминал.

-Тебе нечего вспомнить?- удивилась Саманта.- Ни одной мысли – женщины, любовь, секс, деньги, выпивка, работа… должно же там у тебя быть хоть что-то?

Хант не ответил.

-А ты о чем думаешь?- вместо этого поинтересовался он, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить девушку.

Она перевела дух – все равно они умрут, чего зря нагонять истерию.

-О друзьях. О Сэме, с которым познакомилась, о тебе, об Энни, даже о Крисе и Рее, о полиции, о маме, о моем новом друге, у которого я даже имени не знаю, о том, что должна сделать, чего не смогу сделать, о любви… о романтике, черт бы все это драл. Хочу прогулок под луной, хочу песен звезд, хочу… цветов, глупостей как в кино. Я все это отрицаю, делаю вид, что мне все равно, но это не так. Просто мне было не до этого, когда я была не одна, а когда уже осталась в одиночестве, стало не до этого окончательно. Я по капле выдавливаю из себя любовь, страсть, романтику, заменяю это риском, тьмой, эгоистичностью… не знаю…

-Ты точно не эгоистка, Джонс,- заметил Хант.- Кто угодно, но не ты.

-Ты меня не знаешь, Джин,- вздохнула она, думая о том, что произошло в будущем, об отце, об убийстве.- Я просто хочу свободы, я же это заслужила. Нельзя страдать постоянно. Нужна передышка, нужен кусочек счастья, глупостей, поцелуев. Я влюбилась, а в итоге он ушел, я влюбилась снова, но он меня предал. Я всего лишь женщина.

-Ты сильная женщина,- снова сказал Хант.

-Сила не в физиологии, Джин. Сила в слабости. Я не слаба, я просто сумасшедшая, которой есть дело только до правосудия во имя короны.

Хант отвел глаза. Сэм взглянул на него, перевел взгляд на девушку.

-Думаю, вы смогли бы объясниться друг другу, раз уж нам осталось жить час.

-Ты о чем?- вздернулся Хант.

-Нет, Сэм,- тут же ответила девушка.

-Хорошо, - Сэм отвернулся.- Вы оба – неисправимые упрямцы.

-Я не люблю быть беспомощной,- подумав, сказала Саманта.- Я не люблю показывать страх. Я… мне просто стыдно бояться.

-Это нормально, детка,- заверил Хант.- Не боятся глупцы, а ты умная маленькая гайдовская задница. Вы с Тайлером парочка хоть куда. Ты жужжишь у меня над ухом, он достает зубодробительными словечками и постоянно лезет, куда его не просят.

-Я просто налаживаю работу управления в соответствии с…

-Господи, только не здесь!- взмолился Хант.- Мне даже сбежать некуда от твоих нотаций!

Саманта фыркнула, Сэм улыбнулся. Хант смог разрядить гнетущую обстановку.

-Сколько еще осталось?- спросила она.

Сэм не смог ответить, взглянув на будильник, отмеряющий положенное им для жизни время. Меньше часа. Так мало…

-Вся жизнь, детка,- ответил вместо него Хант.- Можешь начинать мечтать о белом свадебном платье и куче детишек с каким-нибудь красавцем. Мы выберемся отсюда.

-Я не надену белое,- она покачала головой.- И у меня слишком мало времени, чтобы мне даже думать о семье. Я пришла в этот мир не для этого.

-А для чего?- Хант посмотрел на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

Она промолчала. Поерзала, потерлась щекой о плечо, чуть приоткрыла глаза – перед глазами все плыло, мелькали огненные вспышки от того, что ее чуть не ослепили. В подвале было достаточно темно, чтобы она могла увидеть два темных силуэта – двух мужчин, прикованных к трубам наручниками. Немного привыкнув, она увидела на полу бомбу и небольшой фонарик, направленный на циферблат будильника.

-Не люблю беспомощность,- повторила она.- Я ничего не понимаю ни в наручниках, ни в трубах, ни в бомбах. Но по крайней мере это не вода. Воду я не люблю еще больше, но если выберусь, запишусь в бассейн. Черт с ним со страхом, страх – зло, слабость, а я не слабая и не беспомощная.

-Хочешь, я помогу в обучении?- предложил Сэм.

-Эй, мальчик из Гайда!- немедленно встрял Хант.- Тебе бы только лапать девчонок. Цыпа, будешь учиться плавать со мной.

-Сама справляюсь, спасибо,- ответила она, часто моргая.- Не люблю чувствовать себя мокрой курицей перед мужчинами, не люблю показывать страх.

-Детка, я еще ни одну цыпу не утопил, поверь мне,- обиделся Хант.

-Верю. Я знаю, что ты можешь быть очень нежным, когда хочешь.

-Ты о чем?- насторожился тот.

-Я видела тебя и Лизу. Вы целовались у какого-то дома. Ты был с ней таким… необычно нежным,- она вздохнула.

Хант опустил голову.

-Я не горжусь тем, что она провела меня,- глухо ответил он.- Я просто растерял нюх. Чертов педик Хаббл прав, я старею.

-Не говори так!- Саманта подняла голову, хотя и не видя его.

-Хорошо, тогда договорились, я научу тебя плавать.

-Нет, Джин. Я уже сказала, что я сама разберусь со страхами и демонами. И я не люблю, когда меня сгребают в охапку и швыряют на глубину.

-Детка, ты рехнулась?- искренне удивился Хант.- Кому взбрело бы в голову учить человека таким варварским способом?

-Эффективно и быстро, если человек хочет жить,- пожал плечами Сэм.

-Тайлер, твой папа тебя швырял на глубину? – Хант повернул голову в сторону мужчины.- Ты поэтому такая заноза в заднице?

-Не уловил тонкого юмора, но нет,- качнул головой Сэм.- Папа учил меня доверию.

-А меня учила мама,- ответила Саманта.- Не бросая меня, конечно, она держала меня за руки, потом под живот.

-И ты не пользовалась надувными браслетами?- улыбнулся Сэм.

-Мама сказала, что с ними я точно не научусь плавать. Я умела, просто… когда я начала тонуть, над головой сомкнулась вода, меня парализовало от страха, я так испугалась, что начала тонуть. Меня спас Квазар, мой пес. С тех пор я боюсь воды и не люблю показывать насколько мне страшно.

-Тогда просто не лезь к воде,- посоветовал Хант.- Незачем искушать судьбу и испытывать себя на прочность. В этом блядском мире и без того проблем хватает.

-Спасибо, Джин, ты несказанно помог,- улыбнулась она.- Кстати, раз нам осталось жить… сколько нам осталось?

-Полчаса,- ответил Сэм.

-Да, раз нам осталось полчаса, я скажу, что я не против привязывания меня и доминирования надо мной, но без цепей и наручников.

-Ты… ты любишь такое?- Хант открыл рот.- Это же гадость!

-Почему же? – не согласился Сэм.- Некоторые находят это даже возбуждающим.

-И ты?!- Хант весь передернулся.

-Нет, я – нет,- заверил Сэм.- Я люблю нежность, романтику, иногда чуть-чуть жесткости. Не скажу, что я против связывания, но если партнерша захотела бы, я мог бы попробовать, хотя у меня нет в этом опыта. Но бить плеткой девушку я бы не смог.

-А мне нравятся шлепки, это меня заводит,- признала Саманта.- И я люблю секс. Я люблю и романтику, и страсть, и жесткость. Все дозировано и строго по ситуации.

-Господь милосердный,- ахнул Хант.- Да ради Христа, женщина, ты любишь всю эту Кама Сутру?

-Ну… не саму Каму Сутру, но я просто люблю секс. Разве ты не любишь? Да и кто вообще не любит хороший секс? Клянусь, я найду себе симпатягу и не слезу с него пару часов, если выберусь отсюда.

-Боже милостивый,- повторно ахнул Хант.

-Что? Предлагаешь мне начать молиться о спасении души или что там положено делать порядочной католичке? Молиться я не буду. Выберемся – разберемся с Хабблом, с мэром и я попрыгаю на каком-нибудь красавчике пару часов, чтобы почувствовать себя живой.

Сэм порозовел, вспомнив, что они вытворяли вдвоем.

-Вспомнил одну песню,- сказал он через паузу молчания.- Глупо, наверное… осталось десять минут, а я тут с песнями.

-Пой, если хочешь, - вздохнул Хант.- Джонс подхватит.

-Here we are, born to be kings

We're the princes of the universe…- начал Сэм. Саманта оживилась. Ее сильный голос мог привлечь кого-то, кто мог слышать.

-Here we belong, fighting to survive

In a world with the darkest powers,- подхватила она.

-And here we are, we're the princes of the universe

Here we belong, fighting for survival

We've come to be the rulers of your world,- Сэм гордо поднял подбородок.

-I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings

I have no rival, no man can be my equal

Take me to the future of your world,- строчки выпали так, что только Саманта могла бы понять их значение для своей судьбы. Это было про нее – песня, слова, ее судьба сама звала ее.

-Эй!- позвал кто-то.- Я вас слышу, где вы?

-Джонс, я люблю тебя! – восторженно заявил Хант.- Тайлер, тебя тоже! Эй, мы здесь!

-Мы здесь! – дружно завопили Сэм и Саманта.- Помогите!

В крохотный закуток вбежал молодой парень.

-Я…- он замер, оценив масштабы трагедии.- Что мне делать?

-Для начала, сынок, отцепи нас,- как можно мягко произнес Хант.- Ключ в кармане брюк.

Парень взглянул на высокого мощного мужчину и сглотнул.

-Д-да, сэр, конечно.

Его рука ужом скользнула в брюки Ханта и достала ключи. Отцепив руки мужчины, он передал ключи ему и склонился над бомбой.

-Скорее, парень, выметайся отсюда!- поторопил Хант, отцепляя Сэма и Саманту.

-Я знаю как обезвредить ее, я учился. Мы же не можем оставить ее здесь,- парень потянулся к проводам.

-Нет!- завопила Саманта.- Не трогай! Черт дери, не смей!

-Уходите, я попытаюсь обезвредить ее, - парень махнул на них рукой.

-Как твое имя, парень?- Хант положил ладонь на плечо юноши.

-Алекс, Алекс Коннор, сэр, я уборщик, но я честное слово знаю, что делать с этой штукой.

-Хорошо, убираемся отсюда,- Хант толкнул Сэма вперед и сгреб девушку.- Не время мечтать, милая. Шевели задницей, соловей!

-Но…- она застопорилась, уперевшись.- Парень…

-Это его выбор, милая,- Хант сверкнул глазами на нее.

-Джин, нет!- она оттолкнула его.- Алекс, уходи!

-Все нормально, мэм,- отозвался юноша.- Торопитесь, мэм, у Вас мало времени. Если…- он замолчал.

-Алекс!- она дернулась к нему, но Хант жестко перехватил ее и поволок за собой.

-У нас нет времени оттаскивать его,- сказал он.

Сэм выбежал из подвала, поднялся по лестнице.

-Три минуты!- крикнул он.- Выходим, живее!

-Джин, его нельзя бросить!- Саманта чуть ли не пинала мужчину.

-Слишком поздно!- он встряхнул ее.- Уходим!

-Он не сможет, Джин! Он погибнет!- она кричала, била его кулаками, но он тащил ее вон из клуба.

-Сэм, в машину ее!- приказал Хант жестко.- Джонс, он выбрал свой путь!- заорал он ей в лицо.- Он! Сам! Его! Выбрал! Гори все огнем!

Она захлебнулась от шока.

-Поехали!- Кортина вздрогнула, когда трое молниеносно сели в нее и Хант дал газу.

Едва они отъехали, раздался взрыв. Саманта истошно закричала, дернула ручку двери, выпала на асфальт, сжалась, встав на колени.

-НЕТ!

Здание полыхало огнем, из соседних домов выбегали люди.

-Он же совсем мальчишка!- орала девушка.- Это ты виноват! Ты!- она вскочила и подбежала к Кортине, к Ханту, вышедшему из машины, бия его в грудь.- Ты виноват! Ты мог вытащить его!

Мужчина молча терпел удары и обвинения. Наконец она не выдержала, разрыдалась, он прижал ее к себе.

-Это твоя вина!- всхлипывала она.- Ты виноват! Он же мальчишка! Совсем мальчишка, как тот, другой! Как ты мог?

-Я ничего бы не смог сделать, детка,- он прижал ее к себе, потом отстранился, снял с себя пальто, накинул его на плечи девушки.- Ты замерзла.

-Он умер, Джин, ты разве не понял?- она взглянула в его темные от боли глаза.- Умер, черт бы все это драл, чтобы спасти нас! Он думал, что мог бы, но он же мальчишка, ничего он не мог, а ты просто позволил ему остаться там и умереть.

-Мне пришлось выбирать кого тащить, Саманта, тебя или его, - серьезно ответил мужчина.- Это ты понимаешь?

Она вытерла слезы. Он был прав – Сэм ушел вперед, остался только Джин и Саманта. И совершенно незнакомый парень. И Джин просто не смог бы тащить обоих – ему пришлось выбрать и он выбрал. И ему было больно – его выдавали глаза.

Она не могла винить Сэма – они все перенервничали, было уже не до рассуждений, нужно было выбираться из адской ловушки… но погиб еще один человек, молоденький паренек, такой же, как тот, коп…

-Прости,- она икнула от слез.- Прости, ты прав, просто я…

-Садись в машину,- он развернулся и прошел к Кортине. Сэм стоял около машины, глядя на них и не смея вмешаться – жаль парня, но Саманта… это же Саманта, своя, коп, подруга… любовница, наконец.- Едем по домам,- распорядился Хант.

-Нет, - резко ответила Саманта.- Я сдержу слово, Хаббл не переживет эту ночь.

-Детка, даже для меня уже хватит войн,- Хант повернулся к ней. Слезы на ее лице высохли быстро, краснота белков проходила.- Нужно отдохнуть.

-Утром мы можем его не найти, тогда все усилия, все испытания и все жертвы будут напрасными, люди останутся неотомщенными, Джин,- она встретилась с ним глазами.- ТЫ сможешь спать спокойно, зная, что убийца на свободе?

-Шеф, я согласен,- поддержал Сэм.- Конечно, мы устали, но…

-Ромео-Фокстрот – Альфа 1!- сообщил Хант по рации.- Подъем, сонные ублюдки! Все подразделение – полный сбор,- он назвал адрес.

-Дом мэра,- понял Сэм.- Мудро.

-Значки старшего инспектора не раздаются в лотерею, парень,- самодовольно сообщил Хант.- Поехали, выбьем признание из нашего старого знакомого. Джонс, разрешаю тебе сломать ему все пальцы.

-Спасибо, шеф,- серьезно ответила девушка.

Кортина с визгом рванула с места.

-I'll never let you see

The way my broken heart is hurting me

I've got my pride and I know how to hide

All the sorrow and pain

I'll do my crying in the rain,- пело радио.

-А-НА?- спросила Саманта.

-Братья Эверли,- поправил Хант.

-If I wait for stormy skies

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes

You'll never know that I still love you so

Only the heartaches remain

I'll do my crying in the rain.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула. Странная песня, странно подходящая для состояния ее души. И, как она думала, для состояния Сэма и Джина тоже.

-Raindrops falling from heaven

Could never take away my misery

Since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather

To hide these tears I hope you'll never see

Someday when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

I may be a fool

But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain.

-Красивая песня,- заметил Сэм.

Ни Хант, ни Джонс не ответили – один молча рулил по ночным улицам, вторая притихла на заднем сидении, глядя в окно.

-Как глаза, детка?- спросил Хант.

-Нормально, видимо, давление пришло в норму,- отозвалась она.- Возможно, операция окончена, но мне бы сообщили.

-Думаю, утром все закончится,- поддержал ее Сэм, повернувшись к ней вполоборота.

Она промолчала.

Около шикарного дома было тихо, дом спал. Трое копов вышли из машины.

-Я последую за тобой во тьму и по любой дороге, которую ты изберешь,- Саманта коснулась руки шефа. Тот покосился на девушку, но промолчал, уже привыкнув к ее странностям.

-Да встанут Боги меж вами и бедой в неизвестности, куда вы вступаете,- сказал Сэм, тронув руку подруги. Девушка улыбнулась уголками губ. Древнее египетское напутствие, произнесенное капитаном Шериданом на станции Вавилон 5. Сэм это вспомнил для нее.

-Если вы закончили, тогда вперед,- Хант первым сделал шаг к дому.

Это было самое странное задержание, которое возглавлял Джин. Он не выбил дверь ногой, как обычно это делал, но в остальном он был самим собой – сгреб сонного мэра Манчестера за грудки халата и подтянул наверх.

-У нас небольшая проблема, сэр, и я очень сердит,- спокойно произнес Хант, глядя человеку перед ним в глаза.- Я очень не люблю, когда меня и моих офицеров приковывает к трубам какой-то говнюк и подкладывает нам под ноги бомбу.

-Простите, инспе…- начал человек.

-Не прощу,- так же обманчиво спокойно прервал Хант.- Ваш старый знакомый, мистер Хаббл убил четыре десятка людей, пытался еще троих копов, но у него кишка тонка точить зуб на меня и моих детективов. Видите, сэр, эту девушку?- он кивнул в сторону Саманты.- Она участвовала в операции по освобождению заложников в соборе, помните?- мэр только кивнул.- И эту девушку приковал и чуть не взорвал Ваш родственник, сэр. Клянусь, если не начнете говорить, она… в общем, она малость не в себе, как и все мы, так что не рекомендую Вам затягивать.

-Десять секунд, и я сломаю Вам нос, сэр,- Саманта вышла чуть вперед.- И поверьте, это будет меньшее, что я сотворю с Вами хотя бы за то, что охотились на меня по делу судьи.

-У нас были неопровержимые доказательства, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- мэр вцепился в пальцы Ханта, державшие его.- Я никогда не хотел причинить Вам зла, но я не мог…

-Где Хаббл? – перебил Сэм.- Мы можем разнести по кирпичику этот дом.

-Не надо!- испугался мэр.- Я помогал Дину, вы просто не понимаете…

-Сюда едет отряд вооруженных копов, сэр,- сообщил Хант.- Я прикажу прочесать весь дом с гребенкой или граблями.

Саманта отошла в сторону, обшаривая глазами дом – стены, потолок с росписью, лестница…

-Вы знаете эсперанто, сэр?- спросила она.

-Моя жена знает,- быстро ответил тот.- Она учила его, чтобы выделяться в обществе.

-Жена?- Хант разжал пальцы.

-Она уехала… с ним…

-С кем? – не понял Сэм.- С Хабблом?

-Да. Дело в том, что после смерти их матери, моя жена как будто сошла с ума, - быстро заговорил человек.- Дин приезжал довольно часто, мы с ним долго говорили, а жена сердилась – они с ним постоянно ссорились.

-Погодите,- остановил его Хант.- Вы сказали – мать. Они же кузены, какая, к черту, мать?

-Они родные,- округлил глаза мэр.- Родные брат и сестра. Я понимаю, Дин чурался родства, они вечно соперничали, Дин мог общаться практически только со мной.

-Дин ненавидел Вас,- встряла Саманта.

-Это он так говорил? На самом деле, он ненавидел сестру, а не меня. Она… понимаете, у нас в семье немало скелетов в шкафу,- мужчина судорожно сглотнул под пристальным взглядом троих человек.- Я, как вы знаете, масон, но я этого не скрываю. Масонство…

-Короче,- резко перебил Сэм.

-Д-да, конечно. Д-дело в том, что… моя жена… она увлеклась черной магией. Шаманство, оккультизм, сатанизм… - Саманта скептически усмехнулась и отошла, скрывшись в глубине дома, Сэм скривился, Хант слушал слишком внимательно.- Она ненавидела полицию, а когда умерла ее мать, моя жена сошла с ума. Она вызвала брата, они долго о чем-то говорили, а когда он вышел, он… он как будто стал совершенно другим человеком.

Хант достал рацию.

-Где Ваша жена, сэр?

-Она… понимаете, она… они… я не мог остановить их. Они уехали.

-Куда? Мне долго еще выцеживать информацию?

-Я не… я не знаю,- человек развел руками.- Это было полчаса назад – к нам приехал Дин и они просто уехали, ничего не объясняя.

Хант думал лишь секунду, тут же включив рацию и приказав оцепить все выездные дороги из города.

-Шеф, кое-что нашла,- Саманта вышла из глубины дома, держа в руках пачку фотографий.

-Ты, я, Тайлер, Карлинг, Скелтон… все управление,- тот сверкнул глазами.- Если я узнаю, что Вы лжете, я лично пристрелю Вас, сэр,- пообещал он мэру.

За домом уже выли полицейские сирены.

-Вы арестуете меня?

-Всенепременно,- пообещал Хант, кивнув вошедшим копам.- Ориентировки по машине, на которой уехала Ваша жена и Ваш зять? – мэр ответил. – Хорошо,- Хант передал по рации и отключил связь. - Забирайте его и в участок. Прочесать дом, обыскать каждый угол!- распорядился он.

Джонс тут же исчезла снова, Сэм взбежал вверх по лестнице, остальные рассосались по дому.

-Я просто не мог сказать Вам, Вы же понимаете, мистер Хант,- сказал мэр.- Репутация превыше всего.

-Вы масон, сэр, ведите себя достойно,- Хант отвернулся.- Уводите его.

Полчаса поисков принесли результаты – книги по черной магии, какие-то огрызки, кусочки чего-то непонятного, хрустальный шар, чаши из серебра, травы, порошки.

-Не наркотики,- определил Сэм.

-Предлагаю все сжечь,- Саманта поежилась.- У меня мурашки по спине от этого всего.

-Вещественные доказательства,- покачал указательным пальцем Хант.

Снова ожила рация.

-Ромео-Фокстрот, веду машину, опознанную по переданным данным!- сообщил голос.

-Кристофферсон, что там?- рявкнул Хант.

-Быстро движется, сэр,- ответил голос.- Что они делают? Осторожно!- ахнул голос.

-Джон, что там?- повысил голос Хант.- Что происходит?

В рации раздался звук оглушительного взрыва.

-Джон! Джон, ответь! – приказывал Хант.

-Мы живы, сэр,- через минуту ответил голос.- Машина, сэр. Машина взорвалась.

-Живые есть?

-Нет, сэр. Нет, подождите!- перебил голос сам себя.- Есть один! Мужчина!

-Хаббл,- одними губами сказала Саманта, слушая переговоры.

-Сэр, он выпрыгнул из машины, но он еле живой,- сообщил голос по рации.- Сэр, он просит поговорить с Вами.

-Джин…- прохрипел другой голос.- Джин, прости меня.

-Хаббл, это твоих рук дело?- спросил Хант, стиснув рацию в руке.

-Она… она заставила меня. Мне очень жаль, Джин. Прости меня.

-Ты взорвал машину?- влезла Саманта.- Дин, это ты взорвал машину и сестру?

-Я, Саманта. Я должен был. Джин, пожалуйста… Джин, прости меня.

-Прощаю, Дин,- серьезно ответил Хант. Саманта вскинула ресницы, уловив странное выражение глаз мужчины. Словно… словно что-то мелькнуло в глубине.

-Спасибо. Саманта… девочка… прости… детектив Тай… Тайлер… Саман… та-а-а-а…- в рации раздался вздох.

-Сэр, мужчина умер,- сказал первый голос.- Жду дальнейших инструкций, сэр.

-Вызови криминалистов и возвращайся,- Хант расслабил ладонь. – Дело закрыто.

-Но… Джин, а мэр?- почти робко сунулась Саманта.

-Я разберусь с ним сам, Джонс, но дело официально закрыто. Теперь полностью закрыто.

Он развернулся к двери.

-Да…- он обернулся к Джонс и Тайлеру.- Берите машину и езжайте оба домой. Ребята доделают работу, а мы… вы оба… вам нужно выспаться. Жду обоих к полудню.

Он вышел, оставив их одних.

Люди суетились вокруг, Сэм и Саманта стояли как громом пораженные.

Вот и все. На этот раз совсем.

-Он не пережил эту ночь,- невесело сказала девушка.- И не я тому причиной.

-Наверное, у него осталась капля совести и чести,- Сэм обнял девушку.

-А может, он просто был пешкой в игре,- ответила она.

-Операция прошла успешно,- сказал бесплотный голос.

-Теперь все в твоих руках, Саманта,- сказал доктор Хорс.

-Они закончили оперировать,- вздохнула девушка. Сразу навалилась усталость, захотелось спать, наступила апатия.

-Ты не рада,- заметил Сэм.

-Я жива, Сэм, они меня спасают – это их работа, но они просто не понимают,- она покачала головой.

-Не понимают чего? – не понял Сэм.- Саманта?

-Поехали домой, я очень устала,- она потерла глаза.- Кстати, сколько времени?

-Почти шесть утра,- Сэм взглянул на часы.- Сегодня волк, волчица и щенки ведут себя особенно беспокойно.

-Я на время укротила их, Сэм,- она развернулась к дверям и вышла.

Мужчина пару мгновений смотрел ей вслед, а затем покинул дом.

Этой ночью… нет, этим утром двое людей спали сном праведников, без кошмаров – впервые за долгое время.

Город уже просыпался, где-то уже работали специалисты, разгребая то, что осталось от клуба с масштабным космическим названием, где-то криминалисты склонялись над обгоревшим до неузнаваемости трупом женщины в искореженной машине, где-то патологоанатом изучал тело мужчины, накрытое простыней до паха, чтобы определить причину смерти. А где-то в отдельном кабинете мужчина пил в полном одиночестве в пустом пока еще офисе полиции, подписав все необходимые бумаги, приводя в порядок мысли и чувства. Старые раны, старые проблемы, старые войны, никогда не изменяющиеся слова людей, просящих его о прощении – ничто не менялось. Ну… почти ничто, если не считать двух самых удивительных в его жизни людей – молодого мужчину и молодую женщину. Это была поистине трудная ночь, казалось, что она закончится плохо, но… они не знали того, что знал он. Он никогда ничем не рисковал.

Мужчина вытянул длинные ноги на стол, налил себе новую порцию.

-Here we are, born to be kings

We're the princes of the universe

Here we belong, fighting to survive

In a world with the darkest powers

And here we are, we're the princes of the universe

Here we belong, fighting for survival

We've come to be the rulers of your world

I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings

I have no rival, no man can be my equal

Take me to the future of your world,- тихо замурлыкал он себе под нос, потом махом проглотил порцию и закрыл глаза, продолжив напевать уже без слов.

-Все это слишком странно, Сэм,- девушка поглощала яичницу и кофе, мужчина – йогурт, кофе и тосты с джемом.- Кто был этот паренек? Что он делал так рано утром в клубе? Нет, что он делал именно в подвале?

-Я не знаю, Саманта,- он вздохнул. Аппетита по сути не было, но организму требовалась подпитка после серьезного стресса.

-Давно ли у нас уборщикам дают ключи от клуба – ходи куда хочешь? Сэм, если есть магия… то есть… знаю, прозвучит глупо, но…

-Хочешь сказать, - Сэм отставил йогурт,- если есть черная магия, почему бы не быть ангелам, демонам и прочим? Считай, нас спас ангел-хранитель.

Она пожала плечами, сконфузившись.

-Глупо, ну а вдруг?

-Не знаю,- честно ответил Сэм.- Если так, тогда где мы? А раю, в аду?

-Ни там, ни там, где-то застряли посередине, я думаю,- она снова пожала плечами.- Может, мы вообще на другой планете или в космосе – летим себе на Марс, прилетим, проснемся, поймем, что Джин Хант – бортовой робот-помощник, Энни – робот-медик, офис – капсула анабиоза… какая разница?

-Ты серьезно?- засмеялся он.

-Сдурел?- ответила она со смехом.- Ладно, надо собираться. Дело закрыто, но у меня масса вопросов и все срочные.

-Как глаза? Как самочувствие?

-В норме – это ответ на оба вопроса. Больше не буду бегать по городу в мини.

Она встала из-за стола и подошла к шкафу, достала оттуда мужское пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти.

-Я точно спятила, но я бы оставила его себе,- сказала она, поглаживая материал.

-Я не думаю, что шеф будет счастлив такому заявлению,- улыбнулся Сэм.

Она вздохнула, достала из недр шкафа костюм и принялась одеваться.

Сэм сразу пошел в кабинет шефа, Саманта увязалась за ним, неся в руках пальто.

-Доброго дня,- поприветствовали оба. Хант выглядел не особо счастливым. Сразу стало ясно, что дома он не был, что он смертельно устал, не спал, пил – на столе гордо возвышалась бутылка, на дне которой осталось немного виски.

-Джин, езжай домой,- мягко попросила Саманта, с болью в сердце видя такое состояние человека.- Отдохни, поспи, прими душ.

-У меня много работы, детка,- отозвался тот.

-Уверена, что нет такого дела, которое не может подождать, - сказала она.- Мы все пережили чудовищную ночь, но мы хотя бы пару часов поспали, а ты нет. Так же нельзя. Мы справимся, Сэм возьмет командование, а я буду помогать как могу.

-Повесь мое пальто на вешалку и иди работать,- он даже не поднял головы от бумаг, но она уже поняла, что он просто прячет от нее лицо. Сэм неслышно вышел, она осталась.- Я сказал что-то по-китайски?- переспросил он, так и не подняв головы.

-Джин, - позвала она.- Шеф, посмотри на меня,- попросила она мягко.- Шеф, пожалуйста, не загоняй себя.

-Этой ночью ты обвинила меня в смерти парня, Джонс,- он поднял голову – темные круги залегли под его глазами.- В чем я еще по-твоему виновен?

Она осознала, что он обиделся, обозлился на несправедливость ее слов.

-Это было просто… я была в шоке.

-То есть ты так не думаешь? – он пристально смотрел на нее. Она не решилась лгать ему в глаза.

-Думаю. Прости, но… отчасти я виню тебя, отчасти себя.

-Хорошо, а теперь иди и работай,- он снова склонился над документами.

-Хорошо? – не поняла она.- Шеф, да что с тобой? Я же сказала, что я была…

-Я понял – нервы, истерика и все прочее. Иди и работай, у нас куча дел.

-Хорошо, но прежде я должна получить ответы на вопросы,- она села на старенький диванчик.

-Джонс, отвали,- резко сказал он.- Мне не до тебя.

-Это я уже поняла, но мне нужны ответы по делу, чтобы моя совесть была спокойна.

-У тебя появилась совесть? Боже, я верую!

-Шеф… ладно, пусть не совесть – душа, так лучше?

-Чтобы расставить точки над i,- начал он, бросив ручку и повернувшись к ней.- Я провел плодотворную беседу с мэром, я не арестовал его. Да, мне бы очень хотелось сломать ему шею, но это не в моей власти. Более того,- он поднял руку в ответ на то, что она открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться,- более того, с него сняты все обвинения и не спрашивай почему – думаю, ты умная девочка, сама поймешь. Далее, дело официально закрыто – это уже говорилось, трупы в морге, собранные данные у меня на столе. Что еще ты хочешь знать?

-Тот парень… Алекс… его тело нашли?

-Нет. Ни тела, ни следов крови – ничего.

-То есть,- она поднесла руку ко рту, почувствовав тошноту,- его просто разнесло?

-Ты когда-нибудь научишься слушать ушами? Я сказал – ни крови, Джонс. Ничего! Вообще ничего!

-Думаешь, он мог сбежать через черный ход, поняв, что не сможет обезвредить бомбу?

-Понятия не имею.

-А что с мэром и его семьей? Что с Дином?

-С Дином? Джонс, проясни картину – с Дином?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

-Понимаешь, я металась из стороны в сторону, но мне было его жалко. Я же говорила с ним, видела его реакцию – он не был таким, каким стал.

-Ты что, заделалась матерью Терезой?

-Но он раскаивался, Джин! И он убил сестру – это по меньшей мере заслуживает хоть какого-то крошечного шанса на прощение. И он просил прощения.

-И?

-У тебя прежде всего. Почему у тебя?

Хант пристально взглянул на нее.

-Если ты думаешь, что он был в меня влюблен как твой Гилл, ты ошибаешься.

-Джин, не надо так со мной, пожалуйста. Я любила Алана, я… в какой-то степени уважала и любила Дина. Человек через многое прошел. Мне его по-человечески жаль.

-Ты собиралась разбить ему кадык.

-Было за что и поверь, я бы выполнила угрозу, но… знаешь, это не означает, что я сука бессердечная. Мне его жалко, Джин. Казни меня за это.

-Не говори так, Джонс,- он собрал какую-то папку и передал ей.- Дин Хаббл был копом. Констеблем. Не выдержал давления начальства и своего куратора, потом ушел в армию, потом женился, лишился семьи. Мне это отчасти напоминает тебя, хотя и не настолько паршиво. По крайней мере, ты не пыталась меня убить таким способом.

-Даже в мыслях не было намерения убить тебя,- задумчиво ответила она, читая строчки отчета.- Не возражаешь, если я почитаю?

-Валяй,- позволил он.- Только проваливай отсюда.

-Да… то есть нет. В смысле, могу я побыть здесь и почитать отчеты по допросу и всему прочему?

-Здесь не библиотека, Джонс. Вон отсюда!

Она вздохнула, собрала папку и тихо вышла, не заметив пристального взгляда мужчины, направленного ей в спину.

Дом мэра обыскали, толком ничего не найдя. Все обвинения, как и сказал шеф, были сняты не без вмешательства масонов и очень влиятельных политиков. Как оказалось, репутация мэра обязана была быть безупречной – допустить его смещения с должности и поднятия шумихи было нельзя. Дело выглядело так, что единственной обвиняемой стала жена мэра, на которую повесили посмертно все грехи, включая разрушение Вавилонской башни и грехопадение Адама и Евы. Это было политически выгодно и делало фигуру мэра еще более весомой в глазах людей. Несчастная жертва, обманутый муж – примерно такие слова подобрала бы любая журналистка, включая чертову Джеки Куин.

Саманта мысленно плюнула – мэр вышел сухим из воды и с отлично уложенной прической в довесок.

Личность Дина Хаббла была куда более интересной, чем мэр и его жена. Все верно, как и сказал Хант – Дин учился, пошел в полицию, не выдержал издевок куратора, сбежал – Саманта шумно втянула воздух в легкие – из-под надзора в армию, обрел семейное счастье, которое было таким недолгим… сестра, как оказалось, родная, от души ненавидела брата, что усугубилось сразу после смерти их матери. Саманта едва не выронила фотографию – это была та самая слепая старуха, от которой остался лишь глаз.

-Господи…- она зажмурилась, отгоняя видения. Та женщина… но она же старая! Да ну и что? Она откуда-то знала Джонс. От сына или дочери? Вполне логично, но она же предупреждала о том, что Саманта найдет все ответы…

Джонс принялась выстраивать логическую линию на бумаге.

Старуха – то ли медиум, то ли ведьма, то ли сам черт не разберет кто. Ее дочь, спутавшаяся с черной магией. Ее сын – коп, который перешел в армию. Круг замкнулся.

Взглянув на схематичный рисунок, она вписала еще одно имя в центр круга.

Джин Хант.


	48. Chapter 48

Джин Хант имел отношение ко всему, что творилось в тесном мирке копов. Это было странно, это немного пугало, но это же было единственным, что держало упрямую Джонс на месте. Джин, мать его, Хант, чертов великолепный коп, срань господня и божий одуванчик. Этот человек умел быть разным, оставаясь совершеннейшей загадкой. Никто понятия не имел о его личной жизни, строго говоря, никто даже не видел его бывшую жену. Все, что люди знали о личности Джина Ханта было то, что он был весьма сволочным типом, при этом чертовски, просто дьявольски роскошным копом. Нет, цыпочки не падали в его объятия пачками. Нет, он не спал со всеми подряд. Он всегда держался в стороне, при этом умудряясь быть максимально близко. Он был кнутом и он был пряником.

Но Саманта видела и знала его не просто копом, хотя и занозой в заднице. Она видела его отношение к женщинам, с которыми он сходился. Цинизм, некая доля пренебрежения, но величайшая бережность и даже трогательная нежность и вроде бы даже робость, тщательно скрываемая за маской сексиста. Он был чем-то похож на персонажа сериала про гениального диагноста – тот тоже не особо церемонился с больными, называя всех идиотами и уверяя, что все вокруг лгут. Но в душе врача бушевал адский огонь, человек ежеминутно боролся с болью и внутренними демонами и чертовски хотел каплю нежности к себе, хотя внешне фыркал и кривил лицо.

Хант никого ни в чем не уверял и ему было плевать на все, что не касалось выпивки, работы, Кортины или дартса. Он мог и он помогал всем, кто приходил к нему за помощью. Он мог наорать, мог похлопать по плечу, мог приказать, мог попросить, и он мог смотреть совершенно нечитаемым странным взглядом – как будто был в нерешительности, как будто просил, сомневался и боялся одновременно.

Хант производил впечатление на всех и причем разное. Он был везде и всюду, мог передвигаться бесшумно как ниндзя, хотя чаще всего ему было наплевать на осторожность и он производил максимальное количество шума тогда, когда лучше было бы быть тихим. Он умел слушать, слышать и всегда требовал только одного – подчинения и доверия. И – о, он действительно обладал даром убеждения! - он получал то и другое, вкупе с безграничной любовью всей команды. Без него дела как будто замирали, офис охватывала серость и скука. С его приходом жизнь кипела и бурлила – он действительно был душой команды.

Он был… всем.

Джонс отложила листок с набросками. Хант никогда ни перед кем не отчитывался из команды. У него всегда были свои тропы как в работе, так и по отношению к сердцам людей. Странно то, что Джонс сама попала под его чары. Не как мужчины, даже не как начальника – тут она бунтовала и сдавать позиции не собиралась – но просто как человека, как копа. Последнее пугало – довериться копу настолько абсолютно безгранично было для нее делом совершенно немыслимым и даже отчасти предательским. Но Джин Хант очаровывал.

Он не показывал эмоций больше, чем требовалось, хотя наверняка мог бы, он умел веселиться, умел быть королем-львом, но иногда он почему-то казался девушке молоденьким львенком. Это пугало еще больше – как будто неопытный юноша, как будто…

Она вздрогнула от собственных мыслей.

Бред! Конечно, бред! Тот бедняга с раной на лице и Хант… но она видела его в будущем – парня и кабинет шефа. Парень был сыном Джина? Братом? Жертвой? Что скрывал самый великолепный коп Манчестера?

Она вздрогнула повторно, взглянула на кабинет шефа, перевела взгляд на работающих людей, занятых своими делами.

-Странно.

-Что? Ты о чем?- отозвался Сэм, читая отчеты Криса и исправляя ошибки в словах.

-Странно, что дело закрыто, хотя в нем полно белых пятен,- ответила она.

-Не всегда удается найти ответы на все вопросы, Саманта,- Сэм тяжко вздохнул, исправляя очередную ошибку.- Это часть работы полицейского, странно, что ты до сих пор не привыкла.

-Но мне…

-Тебе нужны непременно все ответы? Но так не бывает. Не в этом мире.

Она взглянула на друга – он это сказал? Он сказал – не в этом мире? В каком мире – этом или в будущем? Почему из всего отдела неймется только ей одной? Почему она видит то, чего больше никто не видит? Вообще… почему именно она? Вопросы-ответы, поиски какой-то там истины, привидения, боль, испытания – почему все ей? Чем она так отличается от прочих, если условно забыть, что она в этом времени даже не родилась?

Она поднялась и прошла в кабинет шефа.

-Занимательное чтиво под бокал вина,- с порога заявила она, положив папку на кипу не разобранных дел.

-Что тебе еще?- мужчина даже не взглянул на нее.

-Глупый вопрос, но… как ты вообще?

Он швырнул ручку на стол, потер глаза, потом переносицу, виски, все лицо.

-Я нормально. Со мной все нормально, но ты меня раздражаешь до чертиков.

-Отпусти народ пораньше,- попросила она.

Он откинулся в кресле, глядя на нее.

-Это еще почему? Задумала пригласить меня на свидание?

-Нет. Хорошо, можешь не отпускать их, тогда просто уйди пораньше сам. Шеф, ты выглядишь, прости за прямоту, паршиво. Тебе нужен отдых.

-Мне нужна секретарша с сиськами четвертого размера, здоровенный ствол и пара стаканов виски.

-Я серьезно, шеф, ты выглядишь измотанным, что не удивительно. Как руки?

-Нормально. Как твои?

-Нормально.

Стало ясно, что оба наглым образом лгут друг другу – наручники оставили следы на запястьях и довольно сильно поранили кожу. Сэм часто растирал кисти рук, чуть морщась, но без слов, сама Саманта надела водолазку, чтобы скрыть следы, а Хант как всегда прятал руки под рубашкой и пиджаком.

-Мы душевно поболтали с мэром,- вдруг сказал Хант.- В общем… он обещал оформить небольшой отпуск на уикэнд на следующей неделе. Лондон, Тауэр, Вестминстер, отель пять звезд… все за его счет.

-Только не говори, что это подкуп,- нахмурилась она.- Ты же не…

-Это не подкуп. Он чувствует себя обязанным. И ему паршиво от того, что из-за его бабы умерли люди.

-Я тоже баба и я тоже убиваю,- пожала плечами девушка.

-Ты коп, он – нет.

-Он масон и я ему не доверяю.

-Я тоже, что не мешает мне иметь с ним отношения. Я уже говорил, что он говно, что мне насрать на его ложу, но мне нужно быть в курсе дел. Я ненавижу быть в стороне.

-Говно – слишком слабо сказано, он опасен, это все понимают. Так это не сделка с совестью, шеф?

-Моя совесть чиста как слеза ребенка, потому я сплю спокойно и мне не снятся кошмары.

-Охотно верю.

-Ну что опять? Джонс, ты хоть когда-нибудь бываешь хотя бы видимо довольна или тебе непременно нужно залезть в душу пальцами?

-Бываю, шеф, точно бываю. И я довольна, что убийца найден, ликвидирован… и мне даже жаль Дина, хотя наверное не стоило бы. Но недоволен здесь ты. Что с тобой? Поговори со мной, я пойму. Я многое понимаю и я не болтаю.

-Размечталась,- он порылся в ящике стола и выудил на свет божий непочатую бутылку.

-Так ты проблем не решишь, шеф,- Джонс качнула головой, глядя на то, как он наливает себе порцию.- Почему ты уверен, что не можешь полностью открыться кому-то? Допустим даже мне. Почему ты требуешь доверия сам, но никому не доверяешь сам?

-Доверяю,- коротко ответил он.- Потому прошу доверия у тех, кому доверяю сам.

-И мне ты доверяешь?

-И тебе, разумеется. Мы же команда, ты, я, Тайлер. Ты на моей стороне, Джонс.

-Я всегда на своей, шеф. Только на своей. Это не игра в черное, белое и серое.

-Не понял, то есть ты плохой коп?

-Не понимаю твоего стремления перевести все на работу. Я не плохая, не хорошая, не белая, не черная, я серая и я разная. И вообще, ты уводишь разговор от темы. Ты всегда это делаешь.

Он пожал плечами.

-Не я. Я сказал, что есть возможность провести два дня в Лондоне, а ты начала пороть ерунду. Два номера-люкс на четверых.

-Два на четверых? Странно как-то.

-Ты, я… думаю, Тайлер и его цыпа.

-Энни? Неплохой выбор. Только учти, я не ночую с девочками.

-Не спишь с девочками? Какое облегчение.

-Я сказала не ночую,- улыбнулась она, поддразнив, но тот был слишком измотан, чтобы уловить иронию.

-Как скажешь, а теперь иди работай,- он потер глаза.- И передай Скелтону, чтобы тащил сюда свои отчеты. Полный придурок – не может выучить азбуку, и думает, что я не знаю, что всю его писанину проверяет Тайлер, - Джин тяжко вздохнул и достал из груды папок на столе самую нижнюю, потоньше.

-Твоя воля – закон,- девушка тихо вышла.

В любом закрытом деле все равно остаются белые пятна. Почему мать Дина жила черте где одна, если она явно нуждалась в помощи? Что такого произошло между Дином и его сестрой? Что вообще произошло с Дином?

Как ни старалась Джонс, она не могла жить как остальные – отдел реагировал спокойно, даже Сэм рад был закрыть дело и передать его в архив, не заморачиваясь с дополнительными трудностями. Им это было не интересно и не нужно. Им, не ей. Ей было интересно все. Может быть поэтому ее и выбрала судьба – из-за любопытства и желания найти ответы на все.

Сэм был прав в одном – не нужно было знать всего, это могло больно ранить. Выматывающее душу и тело дело подошло к концу, можно было расслабиться, окунуться в ежедневные трудности с ворами, наркоманами, убийцами без того, чтобы постоянно оглядываться и ждать, что тебя засунут в очередную ловушку.

Интуиция молчала.

Сэм и Энни несказанно обрадовались возможности выбраться из Манчестера. Энни просто хотела посмотреть Лондон, а Сэм был бы счастлив пусть на пару дней, но покинуть душный офис, крохотную квартирку и забыть о делах.

Энни уже начала обдумывать, что купит туда и что – там. Сэм обдумывал интересный маршрут, Джин, отдохнув и набравшись сил, во всю планировал поход по всем пабам Лондона, а Саманта смотрела на офицеров и думала о том, что Лондон – неплохое место для гонок на байках, хороший отдых и возможность лучше понять мир и видения из будущего. Никаких больше кошмаров, девочек с настроечной таблицы телевизора, наручников, канализаций, предательства и бомб под ногами. Безоблачный отдых в отеле, комфорт и наплевать на все, вся и всех.

-Слушай, ты правда не против, если я и Сэм?..- Энни порозовела от смущения.

-Нет, конечно,- великодушно разрешила Саманта.- Было бы немного странно, если бы я подсунула тебя шефу. Было бы просто опасно, если бы шеф и Сэм провели хоть одну ночь вместе. Утром они оба скорее всего бы не проснулись.

Энни широко улыбнулась, Саманта фыркнула.

-Я подумала… понимаешь, мне нравится Сэм.

-Ну и замечательно, прижми его в уголке, потом пристегни наручниками на кровати, свяжи, вставь в рот кляп и изнасилуй,- предложила Джонс.

-Ой, ты же не серьезно?- Энни вспыхнула как роза.- То есть… нет, я так не могу.

-Ну это всего лишь предполагаемый сценарий. Уверена, от тебя он примет что угодно. Главное – не стесняйся. Голым ты его уже видела, думаю, что сделать с мужиком, ты и без меня знаешь.

Энни покраснела как помидор.

-Господи боже, да не стесняйся ты так!- не выдержала Джонс.- Он умный человек, в Гайде других просто нет, уж поверь. Просто намекни ему, дальше он поймет. А вот лично я бы даже намекать не стала – если я хочу, я получаю.

-А ты и шеф?..- вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Нет, подруга,- Джонс отвернулась.- Я и шеф – это я и шеф. То есть детектив-инспектор и старший детектив-инспектор.

-О… о-о-о…- протянула Энни.- Это не мое, конечно, дело, но… ты его?..

-Разлюбила? Не хочу? Нет, Энни, то и другое неверно. Я просто устала от бесконечного контроля, мне нужно вздохнуть свободно. Проживание в одном номере ничего между нами не изменит.

-Вот как?- над девушками навис Хант, неспешно поглощая мороженое прямо из банки.- Джонс, отказалась от идеи затащить меня в постель? Тем более что в номере вроде как будет один большой сексодром.

-Я к тебе пальцем не прикоснусь, шеф, - пообещала Саманта.- Можешь не бояться ночных поползновений с моей стороны.

-Я и не боюсь,- он пожал плечами, облизал ложку и воткнул ее в мороженое.- Картрайт, уже решила приобрести кружевное бельишко?

-Нет, сэр,- Энни смутилась окончательно.- Я только хотела купить купальник. Я читала, что в отеле есть бассейн.

-Слыхала, Джонс, бассейн,- повторил за девушкой Хант.- Обещаю, что не утоплю тебя, когда буду учить плавать.

-Размечтался,- отбила Саманта.- Сама справлюсь. И я не собираюсь мотаться по театрам и оранжереям. Мне нужно кое-куда сходить, кое-что посмотреть, кое-что узнать…

-Никаких «кое», Джонс, не будет,- Хант зачерпнул мороженое и отправил его в рот.- Тайлер из меня душу вытрясет, если мы не будем пай-мальчиками и пай-девочками, ходя, держась за ручки, и на завтрак питаясь овсянкой.

-Не буду я есть овсянку!- возмутилась Саманта.- Я люблю мясо, картошку, чипсы.

-И куда все это в тебе откладывается?- мужчина придирчиво осмотрел ее.

-Во мне не откладывается. Во мне ни капли жира, я держу себя в руках и не сижу на одном месте. Я спортсмен. Кстати, шеф, не желаешь побегать по утрам?

-У-у-у!- загудел офис, почуяв накал страстей.

-Детка, в мире нет ничего, ради чего Джин Хант готов был бы бегать, если только это не голая Рейчел Уэлч или Мэрилин Монро с задранным подолом.

Офис грохотнул смехом. Хант самодовольно улыбнулся и сунул остатки мороженого в рот, заруливая к себе в кабинет под гром аплодисментов.

-Индюк,- фыркнула Саманта, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

-Я тебя иногда просто не понимаю,- заметила Энни, отчаянно краснея.

Саманта только пожала плечами.

-Эй, цыпа и цветочек, а ну за работу!- из кабинета высунулся Хант, держа в руках новую банку мороженого и ложку.

-Да, шеф,- обе девушки широко улыбнулись и разошлись по местам.

До выходных и поездки оставалось совсем немного времени. Погода радовала солнцем, прогноз на уикэнд в Лондоне обещался так же обойтись без дождя, так что настроение у всех было радужнее некуда.

-Познакомился с такой цыпой,- в четверг Рей не выдержал томительного ожидания и вовсю делился предстоящими планами на выходные.- Сиськи как арбузы, задница как барабан. Обещает прогуляться со мной на эти выходные – кино, легкая закуска и окончание в постели.

-Боже, какие подробности,- фыркнула Саманта, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Крис растянул губы в улыбке.

-Я тоже иду на свидание,- сообщил он.- Я познакомился с такой девушкой… глаза – бездонные озера, губы – лепестки роз…

-Эй, Ромео, не знал, что ты стихоплет,- заметил довольный Хант, хохоча во все горло. Крис порозовел от смущения.- Так, голубки,- шеф обернулся к Сэму и Энни.- Вы уже продумали секс-план или хотите, чтобы я помог его составить? На закуску поцелуйчики, на первое рукоблудие, на второе секс, на третье секс и на десерт – чертовски горячий долгий секс.

-Не офис, а сборище мартовских котов и кобелей,- Энни закатила глаза.

-Не обращай внимания на павлинов – они умеют только пушить хвосты,- поддержала подругу Саманта.

-Эй, мы все-таки мужчины и нам разрешено природой!- засмеялся Сэм.

-Молодец, Сэмми-бой!- Хант хлопнул тяжелой рукой по спине мужчины, отчего тот закашлялся.- Что я говорил – женщина должна знать свое место – раз, и два – вести себя как сучка в течку, чтобы мы могли быть кобелями.

Офис одобрительно загудел.

-Куда уж больше-то с течкой?- Саманта подмигнула Энни.

-Уверен, детка, что все кобели Манчестера уже дрочат в своих маленьких кроватках на твои сиськи и длинные ножки,- Хант услышал ее слова и наклонился к ее уху.- Вот только не думай, что среди них есть тот, кто мечтает познакомиться не с твоими сиськами, а с тем, что у тебя между длинных ножек,- он поднял руку ко рту и демонстративно высунул язык, проведя его между указательным и средним пальцами.

Офицеры загоготали.

-Ты это умеешь? – парировала Саманта.- А так может только женщина,- она поднесла к губам средний палец в красноречивом жесте и эротично облизала его, высунув язык, глядя тому в глаза.

Крис издал задушенный звук, Рей шумно выдохнул, Сэм страдальчески закатил глаза и порозовел, вспомнив, что девушка вытворяла с ним наедине, Хант приподнял бровь, с любопытством изучая выражение лица Саманты.

-Даже спрашивать не буду, каков в тебе процент блядства, Джонс,- заявил он.- Но мне нравится,- добавил он через миг, уходя к себе.

-Стопроцентная шлюха,- шепотом сообщил Рей Крису так громко, что услышал даже Хант.

-Сержант, цыпа хоть и шлюха, но твоя начальница, - донеслось из кабинета.- Немедленно извинись!

-Простите, мэм,- голубые глаза не выражали даже тени смущения, как, впрочем, и раскаяния.

Джонс махнула рукой. Плевать на репутацию – впереди два дня в Лондоне и сотня-другая возможностей забойного разврата.

Подумаешь, найти пару хорошеньких лондонских денди и сравнить их с манчестерскими!

Пятница пролетела так, что никто ее даже не заметил. Утро началось с того, что зашел Сэм и сказал, что шеф звонил ему и просил собрать вещи и принести их в управление. Ехать решили прямо с работы.

Разумеется, Саманта, у которой все было собрано еще накануне, была несказанно счастлива тащить это в управление.

-И он сказал, что байк поставишь на стоянку,- сообщил Сэм.

-Но…- Саманта уже открыла рот, чтобы выразить кипевшие возмущения, но Сэм продолжил.

-И он сказал, чтобы ты даже не думала думать про то, что ты поедешь «верхом на этом чертовом драндулете»,- процитировал он с улыбкой.

-Я его…

-…и он сказал, чтобы ты оставила свои фантазии,- закончил он, подхватив ее сумку на плечо вместе со своей.- Подбросишь до работы?

Кипя праведным гневом, Саманта молча вышла на улицу и оседлала байк.

-Это еще почему я не могу ехать верхом? – офис благоговейно замер, слушая вопли из кабинета шефа.- Это еще почему я не имею права погонять по улицам Лондона, черт бы все это драл? Что значит никакого драндулета?! Этот драндулет – икона байков, это «Король», а не драндулет! Это легенда!

-Сверху внутрь, - шепнул Крис Рею.

-Снизу внутрь,- не согласился тот.- Сто очков вперед, что она его оседлает еще до поездки.

-Мотоцикл или шефа?- не понял простодушный Крис. Рей одарил друга презрительным взглядом.

-Того и другого.

Двери кабинета распахнулись, выпуская злющую как сотня чертей Джонс.

-Я тебя в багажник запру!- пообещал Хант, неспеша выходя из кабинета с широченной улыбкой на лице.

-Да размечтался!- заорала девушка.- Я поеду на крыше твой консервной банки!

-Я тебя свяжу,- ничуть не смутился Хант.- Свяжу и суну в багажник.

Лицо девушки полыхало всеми оттенками красного, но она промолчала, поняв, что проиграла и что придется ехать в машине как нормальная девушка, а не нестись по дороге, обгоняя зазевавшихся водителей верхом на своем красавце.

-Богом клянусь, я отомщу,- пробубнила она.

-Точно сверху внутрь,- заулыбался Крис.

-Снизу внутрь – шеф не позволит, если только не влюбится, а шеф – кремень,- снова не согласился Рей.- Так с кем ты там встречаешься на уикэнд?

До обеда Саманта медленно закипала, Энни старалась не попадаться ей на глаза, Сэм пытался привести дела в порядок, чтобы в понедельник не разгребать завалы, Хант от души валял дурака, закинув ноги на стол Рея, сидя на его кресле и поедал шоколадки, ведя с ним и с Крисом какие-то глубоко личные мужские разговоры про кино и цыпочек. Последние готовы были ради шефа ничего не делать и свысока посматривали на трудягу Тайлера, который, похоже, один работал до конца.

-Э… босс?- позвал Крис, не выдержав лицезрения по уши занятого начальника.- Вы уже подготовились к выходным? Ну, там, планы и все такое?

Рей фыркнул в усы, закрывшись журналом, Хант широко улыбнулся, посасывая шоколадку, Энни тяжело вздохнула и вышла, Саманта набычилась и принялась громко шуршать папками на столе.

-Да, что? – не сразу понял Сэм, доделывая дела.- Да, конечно, все планы готовы, маршрут изучен. Я уже был в Лондоне.

-Сверху и внутрь, а, Тайлер?- еще шире улыбнулся Хант, засунув шоколадку в рот и громко ей хрустнув.

-Да… - рассеянно отозвался Сэм.- Что?- он отложил завершенную папку и скривился.- Очень смешно.

-Мне нужен новый шлем,- пробубнила Саманта.- Я хочу новый шлем!

-Ты странная, Джонс,- произнес Рей.- Нормальные девушки мечтают о новых тряпках, духах, цветах и конфетах, а ты хочешь шлем.

-Мне плевать на нормальных других девушек, мне плевать на конфеты и я терпеть не могу цветы, если они не белые,- мрачно ответила она.- Я хочу поехать на своем байке, я хочу купить шлем и я хочу кого-нибудь убить, если мне этого не позволят. И я люблю оружие.

-Э… босс… мэм… - Крис встал со стула и подошел к ней.- Простите, могу я поговорить с Вами наедине?

Девушка растерялась. Рей согнулся пополам от смеха, Хант ткнул его в бок, сам хохоча во все горло.

-Пошли,- она покосилась на шумную пару и поманила молодого копа в коридор.- Что ты хотел, Крис?

-Я… мэм… понимаете… - тот замялся и порозовел от смущения.

-Пока не очень,- признала она.- Это насчет свидания?

-Да. Как Вы догадались? – Крис покраснел еще больше. Саманта пожала плечами. – В общем,- продолжил он,- я даже не знаю, что мне сказать, что делать.

-Представь, что я полная противоположность любой девушке этого века, мира, планеты и действуй строго наоборот. Что бы ты подарил мне, что бы сказал, как бы повел себя со мной?

-Эм-м-м… я даже не знаю,- еще больше смутился он.- Меч, пистолет и лассо? Сказал бы… сказал бы, что Вы классная цыпа… мэм… босс… и… и наверное бы шлепнул по заднице, а потом бы поцеловал взасос… босс… мэм…- залепетал он сбивчиво.

-Бинго! Подари что-то простое – нежный букетик, своди на какую-нибудь романтическую комедию или мюзикл, погуляй по городу – я уверена, девушке это понравится. И главное – не трясись и не нервничай. Мы такие же как и вы, мы обычные люди.

-Только с сиськами!- раздался крик Ханта из офиса.

-Простите, мэм… босс…- Крис запылал всеми оттенками красного, показывая рацию, которую сжимал в руке. – Я нечаянно ее включил.

Саманта с тяжким вздохом отобрала у неуклюжего бедолаги рацию и яростно зашипела в нее:

-Одному я по волоску вырву его наглые усы, а второго оглушу и запру в архиве. И я поеду на своем байке, а не в этой жестянке!

-Размечталась!- раздался довольный голос Ханта. На заднем плане послышался сдавленный смех Рея.- Сержант, прекрати ржать над цыпой – она такой же человек, как ты, только без яиц и мозгов.

Рей застонал от смеха.

Саманта побагровела, сунула рацию Крису и прошла в офис.

Сэм смотрел на веселящуюся парочку и качал головой, Энни старательно делала вид, что ее нет, а прочие офицеры сгрудились около стола Карлинга и с наслаждением слушали Джонс и Скелтона. При ее появлении, все громко засмеялись и разошлись по местам.

-Моральные уроды,- она покачала головой, глядя на мужчин.- Просто стадо баранов с тестостероном вместо мозгов.

-С каким еще тестом, цыпа? – Хант отложил рацию.- Так, парни и прочие обычные люди! Я в хорошем настроении, впереди уикэнд и я приказываю всем немедленно выметаться из офиса до понедельника!

Громогласный рев был ему ответом.

-Через десять минут около моей малышки,- приказал Хант троим из команды.

-А ты куда? – поинтересовался Сэм.

-Ты же не думаешь, что я поеду в таком виде?- ответил вопросом на вопрос тот.- Мне нужно переодеться и взять кое-какие вещи.

-А я думала, что все твои вещи легко умещаются в карманы пальто, пиджака и брюк,- закатила глаза Саманта.- Все твои фляжки с выпивкой,- пояснила она на его молчаливый вопрос.

-Женщина, твое мнение мне нужно в последнюю очередь и я точно им не поинтересуюсь,- он ткнул в нее пальцем и легкой походкой выплыл из офиса.

Народ уже собирался по домам, предварительно договорившись о веселой попойке в пабе, Рей чуть завистливо смотрел на Тайлера, Крис неловко топтался в сторонке, поглядывая на Джонс и не решаясь сказать, что он совершенно не хотел, чтобы вышло так глупо, как всегда выходит.

Она подошла к нему первой.

-Крис, просто будь собой,- тихо шепнула она, чуть приобняв его.- Уверена, что Сэм говорил тебе то же самое – будь собой, будь простым веселым парнем и не выделывайся. Естественность – твой козырь.

-Эм-м-м… спасибо босс… мэм… - кивнул он, просияв.

Она тепло улыбнулась.

-На здоровье. У тебя будет чудесная девушка,- она не смогла сдержаться, выдав тайну будущего – даже странно, что гортань привычно не сжало удавкой.

-Правда?- еще больше улыбнулся он.- Спасибо, босс… мэм… Удачного уикэнда, мэм!

-И тебе,- она обняла его и коснулась его щеки губами.- Ты спас мне жизнь, Крис, я у тебя в долгу.

-Ну что Вы, мэм!- он привычно покраснел.- Если что-то и было, Вы перевыполнили все долги.

-Эй, Джонс, чего это ты с ним целуешься? – подал голос Рей.

-Завидовать нехорошо, Раймондо,- сообщил Хант, входя в офис в джинсах, водолазке, добротных сапогах и черной простой куртке.- Если цыпа заигрывает, значит, цыпа в хорошем настроении и в очередной раз задумала очередную каверзу и если я вернусь живым и в целой машине, это будет чудом.

-Размечтался,- отбила она, обняв и Рея.- Я знаю о вашем с Крисом пари и… уши оборву обоим.

-Как скажешь, босс,- тот сверкнул голубыми глазами, фыркнув в усы.- Приятных выходных, Джонс!

-И тебе.

-Если раздача объятий и поцелуев закончена, мы можем уже ехать? – Хант поморщился от вида счастливых подчиненных.

-Могу и тебя обнять,- Саманта повернулась к нему, когда Рей и Крис вышли.

-Тебе так не терпится меня облапать?- прищурился он.

Она только пожала плечами.

-Как хочешь.

Она приобняла Сэма и Энни и вышла из офиса под пристальным взглядом шефа.

Тот вышел последним, зачем-то оглянувшись на офис – пустой почти в полдень, захламленный, прокуренный… такой родной…

-Ну, готовы оттянуться в Лондоне, так чтобы у королевы стены тряслись?- спросил он троих коллег и подчиненных.

-Я за культурный отдых,- сразу поднял руки Сэм, у ног которого стояли две сумки – своя и Энни.

-Я готова, шеф,- согласилась Энни. Саманта пожала плечами.

-Надо, значит, будет трястись все, включая стены,- сообщила она.- И нечего на меня пялиться – нет у меня динамита в лифчике.

Энни вежливо улыбнулась, Сэм горестно вздохнул, Хант прислонился к стене лифта и принялся долго и пристально изучать нахалку.

Кортина летела по дороге как стрела – Сэм едва держался, Энни болтало от дверцы до Саманты, а сама Джонс была совершеннейшее счастлива.

-Хочешь, поменяемся местами,- предложила она другу, наклонившись к нему. Тот покачал головой, кивнув на довольного поездкой начальника – мол, если не я его вовремя остановлю, то кто?

-Держитесь крепче, девочки и мальчик!- Джин вдавил педаль газа в пол и машина рванулась вперед как гончая за зайцем.- И чтобы было не скучно,- добавил он, врубив радио.

Саманта расплылась довольной лужей по сидению – единственная из пассажиров, абсолютно и безраздельно счастливая и открыто наслаждающаяся поездкой.

-Заваливаемся в номера, а потом идем есть,- сообщил Хант, едва они подъехали к отелю в Лондоне – высокое здание с флагами на фасаде и швейцаром у дверей.

Четверо копов Манчестера ступили на землю старого города и прошли в сверкающие двери к портье.

-Джин Хант с супругой и Сэм Тайлер с супругой,- сообщил Хант приветливой женщине-портье.

-О, мы уже ждем вас, господа!- обрадовалась та. Как понял Сэм, ей перечислили немало фунтов стерлингов за такое обращение с гостями из другого города.- Один миг, я вызову менеджера,- попросила она, сняв трубку телефона и быстро что-то зашептав. Услужливые носильщики уже подняли все четыре сумки гостей, а менеджер – приветливый мужчина пригласил гостей в лифт.

-Вот это да!- ахнули Сэм и Энни, увидев свой люкс – белоснежное убранство для новобрачных, ковры на полу, алые розы в вазах на столиках в гостиной и на полу, снежно-белые покровы королевских размеров кровати под балдахином, нигде ни пылинки, все сверкает и просто до неприличия дышит свежестью и невинностью.

-Рай для девственников,- едва слышно произнесла Саманта, оценивая номер друзей.- Можно уже и нам увидеть свой?- попросила она менеджера.

-Да, конечно,- тот распахнул двери соседнего люкса.

-Очаровательно, правда, дорогая?- Хант обнял окаменевшую от ужаса девушку.- Дорогая?- он чуть сильнее сжал на ее талии пальцы.

-Если так выглядит рай, я лучше пойду в филиал ада, там хотя бы цвета больше,- убито произнесла она, оглядывая точно такой же номер, как у соседей.

-Вам не нравится количество цветов? – поинтересовался менеджер.- Можно добавить еще больше.

-НЕТ!- вырвался у нее крик.- Не надо!

-Эм-м-м… позвольте нам минутку пошептаться?- любезно попросил Хант, оттащив Джонс в сторонку.- Что опять не так, Алиса? Нора слишком узкая или Шляпник недостаточно сумасшедший, или Мартовский Заяц не в меру мартовский?

-Тебе здесь нравится? – она как будто очнулась от кошмара.- Если нравится, тогда ладно.

-Не понял?- прищурился он.- Что-то не так? Говори сразу.

Она горько вздохнула – все, черт бы драл, не так, начиная от белого шелкового постельного белья, заканчивая красными розами в вазах. Господь, если ты есть, помоги пережить этот уикэнд!

-Нет, все нормально,- она не стала портить ему настроение, хотя в душе как будто все сжалось и оборвалось. Слишком много белого и этих чертовых красных роз…

-Ну и замечательно,- Хант отошел к менеджеру и что-то ему сказал. Тот сразу же исчез за дверями номера.- Пойдем есть или сначала распакуем вещи?- кивнул Хант на сумки около кровати.

-Моя будет просто стоять в гостиной в шкафу,- сказала Саманта.- И я не буду ее распаковывать.

-Господи Иисусе, Джонс, ну не начинай ты Христа ради нытье! – застонал он.- Ну что опять не так? Чего ты киснешь? Ты мне аппетит испортишь, а мне еще с тобой спать… рядом…

Она не уловила тонкой грани.

-Пошли, поторопим ребят, я проголодалась, а когда я голодная, я опаснее Годзиллы.

Она вышла из номера как сомнамбула, думая о том, что просто не выдержит и минуты лишней в этом царстве ледяного белого цвета и красных роз.

-Ой!- она нос к носу столкнулась с высоким красивым мужчиной с синими глазами и подозрительно знакомой физиономией.- Вы?!

-Я, - широко и приветливо улыбнулся незнакомец.- Мы разве знакомы?

-Э… сложно сказать, но Вы напомнили мне одного актера и певца…

-О, лестное сравнение, но увы, я не пою и не снимаюсь. Я Джек Харнс, ценитель и коллекционер дорогих диковин,- он кивнул.

-Эм-м-м… я Саманта. Я… я детектив-инспектор полиции,- она подала руку, к которой мужчина склонился и коснулся ее губами.

-Впервые вижу такого привлекательного офицера полиции. Очень рад знакомству, мисс…

-Нет, просто Саманта,- девушка забыла о кошмарном номере и прочих проблемах, глядя в невероятные синие омуты глаз мужчины.

-Тогда, просто Джек, - тепло улыбнулся тот.- Вы только приехали? Не замечал Вас ранее. Я здесь уже неделю и успел со всеми познакомиться.

-Да, мы только приехали, Джек. Скоро обратно в Манчестер.

-Чудесный город! – похвалил Джек.- А я из Лондона, хотя специфика работы такова, что я скорее катаюсь повсюду, чем сижу на одном месте.

-И Вы остановились в отеле, если Вы местный?

-У меня… м-м-м… некоторые накладки с жильем. Мне пришлось остановиться в отеле. Разумеется, я выбрал наиболее респектабельный – я могу себе это позволить.

-А я здесь просто на отдыхе. Я не большой ценитель казенной роскоши и я плохо переношу скованность. Место обязывает выглядеть дорого, вести себя как-то иначе, носить постоянную маску.

-Это утомляет,- Джек согласно кивнул, подходя к лифту.- Вы одна?

-М-м-м… не совсем. Нас четверо и мы живем здесь попарно.

Джек рассмеялся.

-С Вами так просто беседовать, Саманта. Не желаете присоединиться ко мне за ужином? Вы ведь в ресторан?

-Да и я бы с удовольствием, но я, как я уже сказала, не одна. Может быть, в другой раз, Джек?

-Буду ждать другого раза. Вы, кстати, надолго в Лондон?

-До воскресенья. Вечером мы уже прибудем домой в Манчестер.

-Я в полдень воскресенья уезжаю – дела, как понимаете. Сегодня здесь, завтра где-то еще, я должен быть везде.

-Кстати, что же Вы все же коллекционируете? Какие именно редкости?

-Понимаете, Саманта, есть то, что люди не ценят, пытаются сохранить даже на смертном одре, забывая, что нельзя унести с собой все, что хочется. Я помогаю оценить людям то, что им уже не понадобится и я это покупаю.

-О, пространно, как у всех тонких ценителей раритетов, непонятно, но объемно,- улыбнулась она.

-На самом деле все предельно просто, меня интересует то, что есть у всех, но представляют интерес лишь избранные.

-И что же?- заинтересовалась Саманта. Джек не успел ответить.

-Джонс!- рявкнул привычный уху девушки голос и из номера вышел мрачный Хант.- Куда тебя черти унесли?

-Пожалуй, я пойду, рад был познакомиться, Саманта,- поспешно ретировался Джек.

-Это еще что за черт?- поморщился Хант.- Мы вообще пойдем есть? Где Тайлер со своей цыпой?

-Спускайся вниз и делай заказ – мне что угодно, только мясное и кофе. Я проявлю деликатность – вдруг они уже заказали в номер?

-В номер? С ума сойти! И за каким хреном я тогда поперся в ресторан, если можно заказать в номер?

-Можешь переться назад, а я лишней минуты в номере не останусь,- огрызнулась она.

-Да что опять не так, Джонс?!- вскипел он.

-Там все белое, шеф!- не выдержала она.- Белое, как приданое невесты. Я похожа на невесту? Это издевательство над моими нервами или просто шутка юмора? Кружева, красные розы… тебе напомнить, сколько и каких роз я получила от Хаббла? Тебе сказать, что у меня уже нервный тик на эти цветы? А что я не люблю белый цвет, по-моему, это я говорила уже давно.

-А сказать, что тебя что-то не устраивать ты не могла? Почему твой язык всегда делает не то, что должен делать язык нормального человека?

-Я не лижу зад начальству, если ты об этом.

-Джонс, ты ненормальная избалованная стервозная девчонка с комплексами всего, что там есть в книгах.

-Шеф, я просто не хочу жить в номере, где все белое настолько, что я лишний раз побоюсь чихнуть, чтобы ничего не запачкать. Белое слишком пачкается, я даже знать не хочу, каково это – спать на таких простынях и под таким покрывалом.

-У тебя боязнь белого?

-У меня неприязнь к белому.

-Но розы красные.

-Я люблю белые розы, шеф. Просто я если и люблю что-то белое, то это розы. Они более утонченного аромата, не такие крикливо-помпезные, и не настолько снежно-белые, а чуть темнее.

Он покачался на пятках.

-Так, черт с ними, с цветами, мы идем есть или как?

-Иди, я позову Сэма и Энни.

-Как знаешь,- он спустился по лестнице, а она завернула обратно, осторожно стуча в дверь.

-Входите!- раздался изнутри голос Сэма.- Саманта! Как устроилась?

-Одинаково, как и в любом другом месте этого мира, если ты понимаешь,- ответила она, разглядывая счастливые лица мужчины и девушки перед ней.- Шеф уже в ресторане делает заказ. Вы идете ужинать или закажете в номер, или… или потом как-то?

-Я пойду,- вызвалась Энни.

-Ну и я тоже пойду,- Сэм поискал глазами кошелек.

-Сэм, у нас полностью оплаченный счет,- напомнила Саманта.- Сегодня ночью закажу бассейн и буду избавляться от фобий перед водой, а потом,- она вышла из их номера,- потом зайду в номер, лягу на это белое великолепие и буду избавляться от уже других фобий.

-Эм-м-м… я могу поменяться с шефом, если тебе настолько страшно… с ним…- предложила Энни.

-С ним? – не поняла Саманта.- А, нет, я не про шефа – я про белое постельное белье. Я терпеть не могу белое постельное белье. Больше я теперь не люблю только красные розы в связи с тем, что случилось с Хабблом.

-О, прости,- Энни опустила голову.

-Да брось. Я и не собиралась торчать в номере,- успокоила Джонс подругу.- Постараюсь вымотаться так, чтобы забыть на чем и с кем я сплю.

Сэм недоуменно взглянул на подругу – понять, что творилось в этой голове было сложно даже ему, хотя он по праву считал себя особо приближенным к этой воительнице.

Джин сидел в одиночестве за столиком и изучал меню. Названия мало что говорили, ингредиенты были привычными, но в каком-то диком сочетании. Пробовать хотелось, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать желудком. Все бы ничего, вот только в голове сидели не названия дорогих блюд и даже не их составляющие, а слова и поступки одной надоедливой дамочки, что вечно трепала нервы и держала в напряжении, клещами вцепившись в яйца. Дамочка ничего, особенно если представить ее в постели, но характер – господи спаси! Вечно где-то витает, постоянно раздражает до такой степени, что хочется ее куда-нибудь засунуть и забыть на месяц или дольше. Вот только… дамочка слишком сильная, слишком своевольная и слишком… напуганная, что совсем не вяжется с ее образом крутой сучки. Она постоянно чего-то боится, она постоянно бунтует против всего и постоянно лезет, куда не просят. А потом он едет за ней и вытаскивает ее из того места, где не светит солнце. Он не жалуется, но иногда так хочется, черт бы все подрал, просто расслабиться и быть уверенным, что цыпа не наделает глупостей, как она обычно делает, что не попадет в очередную задницу, что не будет до дрожи бояться чего-то, не будет рассказывать ему какую-то ерунду про привидений, время и свой Гайд.

Вон она идет – глаза мечут молнии, спина прямая – недаром постоянно машет своими палками, губы улыбаются, но взгляд настолько напуганный, что делается тошно. Она сама не замечает, что постоянно ждет беды, а если ждать, беда обязательно приходит. Джонс, Джонс… девчонка глупая… красивая, но глупая.

-Уже что-то заказал?- поинтересовалась она у него. Он покачал головой.

-Буду все, что съедобно и большую кружку пива.

-Пива? Здесь?- снова влезла она.- Можешь заказать коньяк, виски, ром, да что угодно.

-Спасибо, Алиса, без тебя я бы просто не знал, как мне жить,- скривился он, кося глазом на Тайлера. Тот заказал какое-то сложное блюдо на черт знает каком языке и сделал заказ своей подружке.

И слава богу, что Джонс не стала выпендриваться, остановившись на мясе.

-Предлагаю выпить за завершение трудного дела, освобождение и приезд сюда,- предложил Джин, когда принесли блюда и выпивку – разумеется, Джонс никак не могла не выделиться со своим кофе – вечером-то, с ума сойти можно!

-За нас!- поддержали Сэм и Энни. Саманта молча подняла чашечку, глядя в глаза Джину – тот едва сдержал вздох, видя какую-то нечеловеческую вселенскую тоску в этих глазищах. Всегда у нее так – никогда не поймешь, что с ней, с этой ходячей бомбой. Да знает он про то, что она к нему чувствует!

-За дружбу, за понимание, за доверие!- провозгласил Джин. Джонс опустила глаза – значит, что-то опять скрывает. Да сколько ж можно-то, в конце концов?!

-И за любовь,- поддержал тост Сэм. Джин чуть не выругался вслух – ну еще Дороти не хватало! И чего Джонс так на него пялится? Точно спали. Интуиция еще ни разу не подводила Джин Джини – спали, черт бы драл! Спали, а теперь цыпа ревнует его к Картрайт. А если не спали, все равно ревнует. Но ведь спали, да? Спали? Вот же шлюха!

-За вас, ребята! – Саманта подняла бокал белого вина, который ей принесли чуть позже.- За этот мир, пространство и время!

Джин чуть не взвыл – вот опять она!

-Еще скажи за Гайд, папу и маму – ты не на вручении Оскара, детка,- остановил он поток сознания.

Она должна была бы обидеться, вскочить, как она всегда это делала, умчаться, но она почему-то улыбнулась, глядя на него – она же не читала его мысли, а?

-Я люблю вас,- сказала она и Джин чуть не поперхнулся.- Всех вас. Я люблю всех вас.

-Господи, счастья-то привалило,- он откашлялся.

-На нас!- сказала Энни, поднимая бокал красного вина.

-За нас!- согласился Сэм.

-За нас!- Джин не стал говорить, какой невыносимой иногда бывает Джонс, но в каком-то плане она сказала действительно то, что думала.

Три бокала красного вина и один белого соприкоснулись.

Глядя на Ханта никогда нельзя сказать, о чем думает этот человек. Он одна большая загадка, он всегда похож на улитку в раковине – никогда не бывает достаточно открыт, чтобы читать его как книгу, но она умела видеть тонкие изменения его настроения. Только она, наверное, это и видела – даже Сэм такого не замечал. Он мужчина, он видит шефа со своей стороны, а она видит со своей. А Энни вроде бы вообще ничего не замечает. Она и Хант просто коллеги, где он ее шеф, а она – его подчиненный. С Сэмом у него дружба, настоящая, крепкая, такая странноватая, но Сэм его меняет в лучшую сторону, Хант советуется с ним, прислушивается.

Саманта вздохнула – случись что – не дай бог, конечно! – Джин пойдет к другу, а не к ней. Что бы она ни делала, как бы ни пыталась стать чуть ближе к нему, она не станет ему другом – он просто этого не захочет.

Он наверняка не понял, что она сказала про любовь серьезно. Она действительно любит этих людей – умного и интеллигентного Сэма, своего друга, единственного и первого из всех людей и копов в частности, которому она доверила бы свою жизнь; Энни – милую трогательную Энни, терпеливого психолога, хорошую подругу, понимающего человека и просто симпатичную добрую девушку и шефа… непостижимого, странного, не понятно откуда взявшегося в странном мире, но отчего-то такого родного, сильного, смелого, живого и настоящего, если учесть тот факт, что сама она всегда точно знала, что она в коме на больничной койке, что мир вокруг может быть нереальным, а всего лишь порождением разума. Пусть так, чем никак.

Если верить, говорят, невозможное может стать реальностью. Она ест, спит, плачет, ей больно, холодно, жарко, она любит, ненавидит, пробует найти ответы, вернуть друга домой – это ли не жизнь?

Пока Джин рядом, остальное не настолько важно. Она никогда не скажет ему всего, а он не скажет ей, даже когда станет очевидно.

Она уловила в его сияющих глазах что-то интимное – он о чем-то думал, глядя на нее.

-Я собираюсь оттянуться так, чтобы все вокруг краснели от смущения,- пообещал он, не сводя с нее глаз.

Она только пожала плечами.

Ужин прошел довольно спокойно, после чего коллеги выразили желание разойтись кто куда. Джин захотел вернуться в номер, Сэм и Энни – немного погулять, а Саманта – изучить отель.

-Уверена, что не хочешь в номер?- зачем-то спросил Хант, когда парочка голубков, извинившись, ушли.

-Уверена,- серьезно ответила она, думая о том белом кошмаре, что ждал внутри.- Я думала, что ты захочешь обойти ближайшие пабы или просто поездить по городу.

-У меня возможность делать все, что захочется, есть все, что хочется, пить, сколько влезет, тут такой телевизор, что даже завидно, тут обслуживание в номер, любой каприз… ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь оттянуться от души и тебе советую. Не думаю, что еще представится такая возможность.

-Я как-то равнодушна к такого рода заведениям,- она пожала плечами.- Мне все равно где жить.

Он тяжко вздохнул.

-Иногда я тебя просто не понимаю – ты вечно киснешь, а сейчас, когда у тебя может быть все, ты опять недовольна. Когда тебе уже надоест твое кислое состояние и ты взбодришься?

-Обычно это происходит после секса или во время его,- она снова пожала плечами.

Он шумно перевел дух.

-Ладно, - быстро ответил он.- Я пойду.

Он встал – она даже не взглянула на него, о чем-то думая.

Ни одна живая душа не знала того, что у Джонс был страшный секрет, который мог стоить ей головы, карьеры и самого шефа. Секрет, сжигавший ее заживо, но позволяющий жить, думать и работать как следует. Узнай о нем Сэм – был бы скандал, узнай Джин – была бы настоящая драка с криками и битьем окон и голов.

Секрет никогда не найдут, если не искать специально. Крошечный сверток в тюбике губной помады, дарующий забвение от боли и душевных страданий, хорошо прочищающий мозги и придающий мышцам тонус.

Она говорила себе, что это ерунда, что легко соскочит, когда захочет, но она лгала. После того случая с ночью зомби, ставших наутро трупами, она сорвалась. Конечно, обратись она к врачу, даже к Энни, ей бы помогли. Даже Хант помог бы, но она не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что она до смерти испугана, что она не такая сильная, какой хочет казаться, что она всего лишь трусливая дурочка, не сумевшая справиться с искушением, тяжестью и комплексом вины.

Не так часто, не так много, говорила она себе, всего лишь крошку чтобы быть и чувствовать себя живой и здоровой, чтобы перестать бояться ночи и дня, света солнца и луны, чтобы перестать бояться всего на свете, чтобы не думать, а делать как прежде.

Она вышла в дамскую комнату и достала из кармана помаду.

-Мне это необходимо,- как в оправдание сказала она, открыв тюбик и подцепляя ногтем содержимое колпачка.


	49. Chapter 49

Когда она поднялась наверх, внутри нее как будто что-то екнуло, как будто кто тронул струну. В номере было непривычно тихо, а двери спальни были плотно закрыты. Она уже хотела открыть их, как изнутри донесся сладострастный стон. Что ж, Джин свободный человек, хотя с моралью у него явные нелады – приводить проститутку прямо в номер.

Ладно…

Саманта сглотнула, покраснев от злости и внезапно появившейся змеи ревности, подошла к шкафу, порылась в сумке, достала купальник и тихо вышла под почти порнографичный громкий стон мужчины, который представился портье ее мужем.

Как она ни старалась, забыть звук его голоса она не могла. Чистое удовольствие, но не она высекла из него искру.

Она вошла в чашу бассейна, привыкая к ощущению воды вокруг, прошла чуть вглубь, закрыв глаза и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Инстинкт самосохранения не позволит ей утопиться, ну а плавать… нет, одна она точно не справится.

Когда уровень воды был по шею, она медленно открыла глаза, стараясь дышать ровно, но не смогла справиться с нарастающей паникой и отступила на меньшую глубину. Сердце грохотало с такой силой, что вполне могло бы соперничать с Биг Беном.

Дверь бассейна хлопнула – Саманта чуть не поскользнулась от неожиданности. Она же заказала бассейн на одного!

-О, простите, я помешал?- высокий мужской силуэт в халате и тапочках замер в дверях.

-Джек, это Вы? – спросила Саманта.

-Так точно, мэм,- по-военному ответил мужчина.- Простите, если…

-Нет, ничего,- она остановила его попытки оправдаться. – Просто хотела научиться плавать…

-Так поздно и в одиночестве?- Джек подошел ближе, стащив с плеча полотенце.- Простите, что нарушил Ваше уединение, я просто хотел поплавать. Вы понимаете, днем просто не до этого, а вечером здесь много народа, потому я выбрал более позднее время.

-Не уходите,- попросила Саманта.- Я наверное сошла с ума – лезть сюда одной, не умея плавать… случись что, и меня обнаружат только утром.

-О, не могу позволить Вам утонуть,- белозубо улыбнулся он.- Э… возможно, это покажется бестактным, но…- он чуть наклонил голову, искоса глядя на девушку.- Я мог бы попробовать научить Вас плавать,- предложил он.

-Здесь не совсем тот случай,- начала она.- Просто не обращайте на меня внимания, Джек, ныряйте.

Мужчина молча скинул халат и тапочки, бросил полотенце на шезлонг и подошел к бортику бассейна.

-Если начну сильно мешаться, просто утопите меня,- попросил он с улыбкой. Саманта засмеялась.

Джек вошел в воду ласточкой, почти без брызг, сразу уйдя на глубину, где вынырнул и отфыркиваясь отряхнулся.

Она прижалась к бортику, стараясь не мешаться у него под ногами.

Джек махнул ей рукой и нырнул, вынырнув уже у другого края бассейна, сильно оттолкнувшись ногами, перевернувшись и поплыв вперед.

Казалось, он расслабился и забыл о сопернице по бассейновой чаше.

Хант поднялся, сладко охнул, ощущая прилив сил и чувствуя мышцы.

-Это было просто восхитительно, милая,- заявил он, набрасывая на себя халат.

-Благодарю, сэр,- с улыбкой ответила женщина.

Мужчина потянулся за портмоне, но она отрицательно качнула головой.

-Это входит в комплекс услуг, сэр.

Он пожал плечами.

-Хорошо.

-Всего доброго, мистер Хант,- женщина поднялась и прошла к двери.

-Думаю, после того, где побывали Ваши пальчики, Вы можете называть меня по имени, милая,- сказал он, поведя плечами.

-Благодарю, сэр…- вежливо улыбнулась женщина и тут же поправилась,- Джин… сэр…

Когда двери за ней закрылись, мужчина потянулся, взъерошил волосы ладонью и прошел обратно в спальню, откуда вышел уже одетым в рубашку и джинсы. Надев ботинки в холле, он окинул царственным взглядом помещение, вышел и закрыл двери.

-Скажите, Вы не видели Джо… миссис Хант, мою жену?- ему почти не стоило усилий привыкнуть к тому, что игра оказалась захватывающей.

Портье профессионально улыбнулась.

-Миссис Хант заказала бассейн на два часа, сэр.

-Спасибо,- мужчина отошел от стойки и прошел вниз по лестнице.

Джек заметил, что Саманта так и не отошла от стены бассейна, только наблюдая за ним.

-Я мешаю?- вежливо спросил он. Она покачала головой. Мужчина понял, подплыл ближе.- Вы боитесь?

-Я умела плавать, когда была маленькой, но потом чуть не утонула, стала бояться,- тихо ответила она.- Я… мне стыдно, простите,- она отвернулась, разгребая воду, подошла к лестнице, но почувствовала прикосновение мужской ладони к своей.

-Я мог бы… если позволите…

Она остановилась, обернулась.

-В этом все и дело, я привыкла справляться со своими страхами сама.

-Но если есть тот, кто может помочь, почему бы не принять помощь?- он протянул ей руку.- Обещаю, я буду только поддерживать. Я так научил свою сестру,- она взяла его за руку.- Знаете, она была жуткой трусихой. Нет-нет, не смотрите на воду, смотрите мне в глаза,- он мягко остановил ее мечущийся взгляд. Синие глаза притягивали магнитом, красивое лицо как будто излучало спокойствие и уверенность, сильные руки бережно держали ее за запястья.- Так вот, она никак не могла даже заставить себя войти в воду. Помню, нам было года по четыре, родители повезли нас на море… не бойтесь, я держу Вас,- он держал ее взгляд своим даже тогда, когда ее ноги не почувствовали дна.- Ложитесь на воду, доверьтесь мне,- она оттолкнулась и легла на живот – он держал ее за руки и продолжал говорить.- Работайте ногами как ножницами – вверх-вниз, вот так, хорошо. Да… сестра… она чуть не утонула тогда. Я ее вытащил, а потом оказалось, что она разучилась плавать. Но знаете,- он отпустил одну ее руку,- помогайте себе рукой, нет, смотрите на меня, не на воду! – чуть жестче добавил он.- Вот так. Знаете, тело помнит полученные навыки. Один раз сев на велосипед, упав и расшибив колени, потом нельзя сказать, что ты не умеешь ездить на нем. Это уже есть, просто оно глубоко внутри, оно ждет своего часа, понимаете,- он перешел к ней ближе, отпустил ее руку, но поддержал под живот.- Не бейте так сильно по воде – Вы отлично держитесь. Мягче, Вы же умеете! Ваше тело помнит, не сдерживайте его, позвольте себе вспомнить.

Он держал ее лишь ладонью.

-Помните, Вы держите все под контролем, я рядом, - сказал он.- Не зажимайтесь, сейчас просто расслабьтесь и лежите без движения.

Она судорожно сглотнула, забарахталась и едва не пошла ко дну, но мужчина подхватил ее.

-Вы слишком много думаете о том, что Вы не умеете, - мягко укорил он.- Не думайте. Не думайте ни о чем. Отпустите себя, пусть мысли просто растворятся. Вода Вас удержит, она любит Вас, Вы любите ее. Доверьтесь силе воды.

Его голос успокаивал, придавал уверенность.

-Дышите ровно и спокойно, не задерживайте дыхание,- он вернул ее в положение «на животе».- Не задерживайте дыхание,- повторил он, отпуская поддержку.- Ваше тело держит сама вода. Не думайте, просто расслабьтесь и дышите.

Где-то скрипнула дверь, Саманта мгновенно забила по воде руками и ногами, но Джек опять поймал ее.

-Не отвлекайтесь,- попросил он, снова возвращая ее в исходное положение.- Не слушайте посторонних звуков, дышите ровно и глубоко, не думайте ни о чем, доверьтесь воде… хорошо… хорошо… - он снова отпустил поддержку.- Вы отлично держитесь!- похвалил он, снова поддерживая ее.- Пробуем движение вперед. Работайте ногами как ножницами, руками – как Вам удобно.

-Можете чуть подтолкнуть меня вперед?- попросила она.

Он провел под ее животом руками и чуть толкнул ее вперед – она сильно забила ногами по воде, ушла под воду, но вынырнула и поплыла.

-Хорошо!- громко сказал Джек.- Хорошо! Вы молодец! Дышите ровно, держите ритм. Хорошо!

Он нырнул и ушел под воду, проплыв до края бассейна и там поймав девушку.

-Браво! – снова похвалил он.- Вы умели плавать на спине?

-Нет, но я умела держаться на воде.

-Сможете попробовать?

-Поддержите?

Она обхватила его за плечи – он подхватил ее под поясницу, перевернул, осторожно кладя на спину.

-Хорошо, очень хорошо,- повторил он снова и снова.- Отлично! Видите, Ваше тело помнит – нужен был лишь толчок. Теперь расслабьтесь и работайте ногами как прежде, а руками около себя – Вы будете плыть вперед головой. Не бойтесь, я буду рядом,- заверил он.

Она видела перед собой лишь потолок бассейна, но это зрелище ей быстро надоело. Она закрыла глаза.

-Вы устали? – спросил Джек.

-Нет, просто… пробую расслабиться и довериться воде, как Вы говорите,- ответила она.

-Не стоит перегружать себя, даже если Вы чувствуете себя сильной продолжать,- заметил он.

Она не дослушала. Ноги работали в мерном ритме, руки свободно лежали вдоль тела, она поплыла.

Вдруг чьи-то руки остановили ее, она перевернулась и чуть не ушла под воду снова – Джек поддержал ее от удара головой о бортик бассейна.

-О, спасибо, Джек,- она улыбнулась совершенно счастливой улыбкой.- Я замечталась.

-Вы просто расслабились,- так же светло улыбнулся он.- Думаю, Вам не стоит продолжать сегодня, слишком большое напряжение на нервы.

-Думаю, Вы правы,- она подошла к нему ближе.- Вы инструктор по плаванию?

-Нет, Вы же знаете,- он улыбнулся.- Просто я так же учил и сестру.

Он поддерживал ее под локти, сам не зная зачем – на такой глубине утонуть было нереально, а она положила руки ему на плечи.

Наверное, это должно было произойти – мужчина знает, когда женщина его хочет, женщина понимает, что она нравится и желанна.

Его синие пронзительные глаза смотрели в ее, его губы приблизились к ее губам так нерешительно.

Она провела ладонью по его паху – он застонал ей в рот, углубив поцелуй и лаская ее грудь, шею. Она отстранилась, подставляя ему шею, его губы скользнули на мочку ее уха, спустились вниз.

-Вы уверены?- шепотом спросил он.

-А Вы нет?- ответила она.

-У меня в халате…- он кивнул на шезлонг.

-Вы носите презервативы даже в бассейн?

-Никогда не знаешь, что случится, а это не только средство защиты, но и… - он порозовел,- пузырь.

Она засмеялась – звонко, свободно, не боясь того, что их могли услышать.

Он поднялся по лестнице, подал руку девушке, помогая.

Когда они поднялись, он тут же обнял ее и притянул в поцелуй, лаская ее тело прохладными ладонями.

Двое молодых людей не видели его, Хант был надежно укрыт тенью, прекрасно видя всю картину, разворачивающуюся перед ним. Вот мужчина – слишком красивый, смазливый, такой красавчик с обложки журнала для домохозяек – учит Джонс плавать, вот он уже взасос целует ее, а она не сопротивляется, вот она снимает верх купальника – чертова шлюха! – а он ласкает ее грудь губами, прослеживает линии тела пальцами, чуть задерживается на шрамах от пули.

-Я коп, Джек, - сказала она партнеру.- Меня ранили на операции.

-О…- смог только ответить мужчина.

Хант скрипнул зубами – выйти бы и дать этому хлыщу в зубы, чтобы не смел лапать его детектива, но это выбор Джонс, она ему шею свернет на раз, если он сунется.

Он не мог уйти, но и смотреть было выше сил.

Она громко застонала, когда Джек уложил ее на шезлонг, на свой халат, снял ее мокрые трусы, раздвинул ей ноги, лаская ее.

-Господи боже!- беззвучно прошептал Хант.- Господи черт дери боже мой!

-Не… не так…- она поднялась, встав на колени и зубами разрывая упаковку презерватива и сама же надевая его мужчине, лаская при этом его мошонку.

-О, господи!- охнул он громко.

-О, господи!- повторил Хант, округлив глаза, но не в силах оторвать глаз от зрелища.

Она перевернулась на шезлонге и встала на четвереньки. Джек опустился на нее сзади.

-О, да!- завопила девушка, когда он вошел в нее.

Этого Хант вынести уже не мог – закрыв глаза, сжав в кулаки ладони, он чуть ли не пинком вышиб дверь и покинул бассейн. Парочка любовников даже не заметила невольного вуайериста.

Это было мерзко. Мерзко, противно. Джонс вела себя как последняя блядь, как чертова шлюха – хуже тех, что держал Уоррен. Она, черт ее дери, трахалась у него под носом с этим говнюком!

Конечно, она не скрывала своего блядского происхождения, но чтобы настолько вульгарно, настолько… омерзительно, унизительно… в отеле, где ее считают его женой!

Джин метался как тигр в клетке – это было больно, обидно, чертова сука задела его гордость, его самолюбие! Было и еще кое-что, отчего становилось просто страшно, но Джин запретил себе об этом думать.

Через час Саманта вошла в номер. Внутри было тихо настолько, что это было слишком подозрительно. В спальне мерно журчал телевизор, значит, Джин не спал.

Саманта прошла внутрь.

-Боялась, что ты спишь,- сказала она, сжимая в руке купальник.

-С чего я должен ложиться так рано?- буркнул он, даже не глядя на нее, сидя на кровати в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и брюках, но босиком.- Детки по соседству уже нырнули в кроватку, а мне рано.

-Ну… - она замялась.- Я не стала тревожить твой покой, потому пошла плавать.

-И как… поплавала?- презрительно бросил он.

-Нормально,- она пожала плечами.- Тело само вспомнило навыки, плюс у меня был хороший учитель.

-О-бля-балденно,- он ткнул кнопку на пульте телевизора.

-Я думала, что ты будешь более расслаблен после того, что я слышала,- спокойно заметила она,- а ты ведешь себя так, как будто я - худшее зло и черный властелин галактики.

-После чего, я не понял, я должен был бы быть расслаблен? – он едва сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть в нее пульт.

-Ну… я ничего не знаю, я просто слышала твои стоны, они были весьма, скажем, откровенными, а потом я решила тебе не мешать и пошла в бассейн.

Он взглянул на нее так, как будто она сморозила жуткую ересь.

-Джонс, я вызвал массажистку, у меня плечи ныли после того, что Хаббл сделал в подвале, я спал и видел нормальный массаж. Тебе мозгов не хватило зайти и проверить или ты настолько боялась увидеть меня полуголым?

Она нимало не смутилась.

-Мог бы сказать мне, - она пожала плечами и прошла в ванную, развешивая купальник. Он бросил пульт на кровать и встал, проследовав за ней.

-Думаешь, я настолько идиот, что ничего не знаю?- зашипел он коброй.

-Джин, я устала от загадок уже давно,- вздохнула она, повернувшись к нему.- Что ты узнал? Что я еще сделала ужасного, что разрушает твой мир?

Он сверкнул глазами.

-У нас номер для молодоженов, а моя жена трахается с каким-то говнюком в бассейне!- выпалил он.- Никогда не думала о понятии «репутация»? Твои трусики летят впереди себя.

-Мы не женаты, Джин, так что успокойся и сними проститутку,- она снова пожала плечами.

У него потемнели глаза – девушка даже испугалась, что он ее ударит о стену головой, до того у него был грозный вид.

-Я знаю, что, черт дери, это не по-настоящему, но я никому не позволю портить МОЮ репутацию,- заявил он, разворачиваясь и проходя в спальню.

Тут уже она потеряла терпение.

-А ты чего хотел? Я по-моему ясно дала тебе понять, что я молода, что мне нужен секс, что я, черт бы все это драл, люблю мужчин! Я не твоя собственность, Джин, я твой подчиненный и только! И не смей совать нос не в свое дело!

-Это мое дело!- заорал он, багровея от злости.- Не я решил выделить нам два номера для новобрачных! Предлагаешь поменяться мне с Картрайт, чтобы ты трахнула еще и Тайлера? Тоже свой, смазливый, тем более из Гайда – как раз тебе по зубам.

-Ты правда так думаешь про друга, шеф?- она сузила глаза.- Ты считаешь его шлюхой? Ты считаешь меня шлюхой? Ты считаешь, что если мы копы, у нас не может быть личной жизни? Ты ведешь себя как кусок дерьма, везде суешь нос, никому даже вздохнуть не даешь без твоего ведома. Заведи себе собаку и приказывай ей когда трахаться, но не смей указывать мне – я тебе не слуга, не рабыня, не собака. Я детектив и я женщина. Если мне нужен секс, я его получаю.

-Секс?- переспросил мужчина, взглянув на нее с подозрением. Джонс была предельно проста – она говорила именно то, что думала.

-По-твоему, я могу влюбиться? – она вспыхнула от гнева.- Мне некогда влюбляться, мне гораздо проще раздвинуть ноги и получить удовольствие. У меня дел по горло, мне не до себя, а тут в кои-то веки – номер в роскошном отеле, красивый мужик, красивый член, умелый любовник, умелый тренер по плаванию и все мне. Какого черта я вообще тебе отчитываюсь?!

Она развернулась и собралась уже выйти из спальни, как Хант ее остановил.

-Сука.

Она развернулась, уставившись на него в недоумении. Его глаза были слишком темны, а зубы сжаты.

-Что?- переспросила она, сжав кулаки.

-Ты не шлюха, ты сука,- повторил он.- Бездушная, холодная, равнодушная сука. Эгоистичная, психованная, - девушка скрипнула зубами,- сука.

-Мразь,- процедила она.- Ты просто мразь, Хант. Может, я и сука, и холодная, и бездушная – это я как-нибудь переживу, но я далеко не равнодушная и тем более не эгоистичная. Я обещала и пальцем к тебе не прикоснуться, но есть множество способов сломать шею человеку, не касаясь его.

-Вот даже как?- мужчина выпятил грудь, так же сжав кулаки.- Решила убить меня?

-Если нападешь ты, тебе будет больно, но я никогда не нападу первой,- она вздернула подбородок.

-Ты настолько меня ненавидишь?- он взглянул на нее сверху вниз.

-По-моему, это взаимно,- ответила она.- У тебя был шанс поиметь меня – ты его упустил, так что нечего выпячивать задницу и вставать в позу обиженного самца.

-Ты, помнится мне, устроила на моих коленях потом возню, вот только мои яйца потом болели, как будто по ним ударили молотком.

-Это твои проблемы,- она расслабилась – нападать он явно не собирался.- Мы можем хотя бы попробовать существовать мирно, когда мы вместе, без бешеного желания прибить друг друга? Послезавтра едем домой, так что вроде бы можно хотя бы попробовать повторить то, что было, когда мы оба болели?

-Что, спать в обнимку?

-Нет, помолчать для начала и пользоваться благами цивилизации и предложениями судьбы. Я бы попросила не совать нос в мои дела, но это невозможно, так что суй, но не особо увлекайся – я терпелива, но мое терпение не безгранично.

-Ты трахалась с мужиком, едва его узнав!- снова чуть не заорал Хант.- Какое к черту терпение, женщина?

-Это секс и ничего более. Потребность организма,- она развернулась и подошла к двери.- Я живая, у меня есть потребности и я их удовлетворяю как могу.

-Ну и куда ты опять убегаешь?- бросил ей вслед Хант.

-Предоставляю тебе возможность спать сном праведника в гордом одиночестве, не имея под боком такую шлюху как я,- она сняла с вешалки пальто и обулась в сапоги.

-Куда направилась, Джонс?

-Гулять… Хант… И спокойной ночи.

Она открыла дверь, но чуть замешкалась.

-Думаю, завтра я тоже лучше пойду погулять, чем останусь в этом белоснежном раю для робкой целки. Спокойной ночи, шеф,- она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.

-Чертова сучка,- мужчина вернулся к кровати, взял пульт, выключил телевизор, прошел до холла и обулся. Что толку сидеть в номере одному, если можно неплохо выпить в баре?

-Мэм, но правила…- попыталась остановить Саманту портье.

-Понимаю, но я детектив полиции, у меня ненормированный день,- девушка вздохнула.

-Все хорошо, миссис Хант? – переспросила портье.- Вы выглядите грустной.

Миссис Хант… Саманте стало больно.

-Да, все хорошо, спасибо. Доброй ночи, мэм.

-Доброй ночи, миссис Хант.

Саманта вышла в ночной Лондон.

-Просто смените чертово белье на любое цветное!- прорычал Хант портье часом позже.- Это похоже на палату в больнице. Розовое, красное, черное, хоть желто-зеленое, только не белое.

-Но сэр, белое шелковое белье – это лучшее, что у нас есть!- попыталась уговорить строптивого и сильно нетрезвого постояльца несчастная портье – ну что за люди: жена уходит одна ночью, муж напивается и требует все изменить! Кошмар какой-то! Ну и семейка!

-Послушайте, милая,- мужчина наклонился к ней.- Если Вы и Ваши маленькие помощницы не сделаете, что я прошу, я сделаю звонок в Манчестер и тот, кто оплатил наше здесь пребывание, будет очень сильно обижен на Ваш отель. Это ясно?

Портье побелела от ужаса. Мало того, что по несчастливой случайности дежурство досталось именно ей, так еще с кошмарным типом и его странноватой женой. Боже, ну чем же она заслужила такое?!

-Д-да, сэр, хорошо, сэр. Горничные немедленно сменят постельное белье. Какой цвет Вы желаете?

Хант покачался на ногах, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку.

-С цветами, с полосками, хоть с котятами. И уберите красные розы. Моя жена любит белые.

-Д-да, сэр, я немедленно займусь решением Ва… - Хант уже отошел обратно в бар.- Господи, ну почему всех сложных клиентов присылают именно в мою смену? – тихо застонала портье, поднимая трубку телефона.

Как он так посмел? Нет, как он вообще посмел говорить ей такое в глаза?! Хотя… это же Хант, с него станется, хотя он прав, что сказал в глаза, а не молчал – она ценила предельную откровенность, хотя он ее и обидел. Ладно, ей не привыкать к оскорблениям. Шлюха, сука, эгоистка…

И все-таки это больно.

Нет, совесть ее не мучила – что такого, если она просто расслабилась и получила удовольствие с красивым мужчиной? Чего Хант так взъелся, как будто она и в самом деле его жена?

Старый знакомый возник так неожиданно, как будто вырос из-под земли.

-Иисус и Мария!- Саманта ахнула, схватившись за сердце.- Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь раньше, чем я завершу свой земной путь. Я так понимаю, если ты здесь, что-то стряслось?

Молодой коп не ответил, глядя на нее.

-Жаль, что ты не говоришь,- она подошла к скамейке, села, глядя на него.- Знаешь, у меня не жизнь, а сплошные «Секретные материалы» - то привидения, то бешеные шефы, то наручники, то девочки из телевизора, то бомбы. Чем я прогневила мироздание и за какие грехи меня так не любят?- он не ответил.- Знаешь, у меня шеф буквально взбесился – я думала, он меня головой долбанет о стену. Никогда его таким не видела. Он орал, даже пару раз бил по щеке, но это отчасти приводило в порядок мозги, но чтобы так… знаешь, он смотрел на меня так, как будто я виновата в грехопадении Адама и Евы. Я не буду извиняться – мне было нужно хоть с кем-то переспать. Да что, в конце концов, я такого совершила?! Я женщина, я молодая женщина, я хочу хоть иногда оттягиваться. Вроде бы нигде не прописано, что копы не могут иметь половых отношений с гражданскими. Что на него нашло? У него целибат или просто он настолько ненавидит меня? Да черт бы все это имел во все дыры,- вздохнула она.

С соседней улицы донесся чей-то крик. Она вздрогнула, взглянула в ту сторону, потом откинулась на спинку скамейки и расслабилась.

-Что? Не смотри на меня так, у меня законный отпуск.

Крик повторился, перешел в хрип.

-Ты не отстанешь от меня, верно?- она поморщилась, потерла щеки ладонями.- Я коп, я служу обществу и короне, только учти, это не моя территория.

Она поднялась и побежала вперед.

-Эй!- в переулке было темно, но она смогла увидеть людей – один склонился над другим, держа лежащего на земле за голову.- Эй, вам нужна помощь?

Ей не ответили. Коленопреклоненный человек поднял голову – в темноте она смогла отчетливо разглядеть ярко-синие глаза мужчины. Совсем как у…

Внезапная боль пронзила голову – перед глазами все поплыло, затанцевали какие-то видения – мужчина склонился над темнокожим копом, держит его за голову, закрыл глаза, на губах улыбка, как будто человеку хорошо от боли второго.

-Я возьму его!- раздался голос.

-Уже поздно,- возразил мужчина.

-Я возьму его,- не согласился голос.

Голос… это же Хант! Голос Ханта она узнала бы из миллиона голосов!

Вив – имя того черного мужчины. Вив.

Саманта смотрела перед собой – синие глаза мужчины гипнотизировали. Как будто именно они заставляли Саманту видеть эти странные видения.

Вот она стоит на причале, смотрит на какую-то женщину в коротком красном платье и короткой белой шубке, стоявшую, пошатываясь на высоких красных каблуках. Вот женщину берет в заложники какой-то тип… вот слышится визг машины – красная Audi Quattro подъехала к ней, лихо затормозив. На землю ступила нога в светло-сером ковбойском сапоге, вторая, высокий мужчина в черном пальто и черных очках гордо задрал подбородок.

-Джин Хант…- потрясенно ахнула та женщина и свалилась в обморок.

-Джин?- Саманта склонила голову, глядя на странное видение.

Вот Джин поднял женщину, внес на руках в здание полиции… она уже видела это здание, этот офис, даже кабинет – это были видения из будущего. Эта женщина – Алекс Дрейк, новый детектив-инспектор, а сейчас 1981 год.

Саманта видела каждый день, мелькавший у нее перед глазами, каждую неделю, ресторан «У Луиджи», обряд посвящения в копы отдела А полиции Лондона… Лондона? Это же будет здесь! Вот почему она попала в Лондон!

Вот Джин стреляет в Алекс – та падает. Выстрел случаен, Джин промахнулся, но…

Саманта видит Алекс… в больничной палате – в нее стрелял кто-то, в голову, не в живот, как попал Джин. Операция, писк машины жизнеобеспечения, вертолет – Алекс пережила все это как и Сэм, как и Саманта. У Алекс есть дочь, Молли, Алекс в разводе и Алекс… она чувствует к Джину что-то… что-то такое, что чувствует он к ней.

Эта женщина и была той, которую так же просил мертвый коп из этого времени. Картинки закружились перед глазами с бешеной скоростью, как будто выполнялось сохранение каких-то файлов в голове Саманты.

Вдруг все остановилось – дом с флюгером в виде человека с мешком на спине или горбом, крест с накинутой на него поношенной шинелью, машина, подъезжающая к дому, красная Quattro, остановившаяся чуть позже. И тот человек в доме… тот самый человек, что улыбался, держа истекающего кровью умирающего Вива.

Вдруг все пропало, Саманта упала на четвереньки, тряся головой как собака. Перед ней лежал коп. Мертвый коп. И рация, зажатая в его руке. Второй исчез.

Девушка встряхнулась, поднялась и приблизилась к человеку. Совсем молоденький. Практически мальчишка. Симпатичный. Мертвый.

Она подняла рацию.

-Десять-четыре. Детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, полиция Манчестера,- представилась она.- Нужна помощь. Ваш патрульный убит…

Она держала паренька в объятиях, как будто это могло вернуть его. Совсем ребенок, ему жить и жить. Кто же та мразь, что забрала жизнь такого юного красивого создания? Ей даже в голову не пришло, что она испортила работу криминалистам, что теперь не найти улик. Она просто держала тело паренька и баюкала его. На душе было мутно, сердце сдавливала жалость – она никогда не жалела копов. Никогда. Но она пожалела мальчишку-патрульного. Первого копа в жизни, которого она пожалела.

Мертвого копа.

Всей душой.

-Мэм?- к ней подъехала машина, ее оттащили, тело унесли в машину скорой помощи.- Мэм, это Вы детектив Тайлер-Джонс?

Она смогла только кивнуть, едва вспомнив, что жетона при ней нет – он остался в отеле.

Хант вышел из кабинета старшего детектива-инспектора спустя час, после того, как его вызвали по делу его детектива, обнаружившего мертвого патрульного.

-Я все уладил, можем уезжать,- он подал ей документы на подпись. Она машинально расписалась, сунула ему обратно.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- из кабинета старшего офицера вышел высокий красивый мужчина с серебристыми от седины висками,- наслышан о Вашей работе и операции в соборе Манчестера.

-Спасибо, сэр,- ответила она, поднимаясь.- Я не горжусь этим, это всего лишь моя работа.

-Сэр,- мужчина обернулся к Ханту,- у Вас не только очень смелые детективы, но и очень привлекательные.

-И настолько глупые, что забывают о том, что трогать труп нельзя,- Хант покосился на девушку – та не взглянула на него.

-Не судите строго, коллега,- мужчина покачал головой.- Если детектив и сильна, она всего лишь женщина.

-Глупая?- Саманта вскинула ресницы.

-Нет, детектив,- серьезно ответил инспектор.- Я имел в виду сочувствующая и совсем каплю рассеянная. Ну, не смею задерживать вас, коллеги.

Мужчина протянул руку Ханту, потом Саманте.

-Пошли,- Хант кивнул девушке.

Они молча сели в машину, Кортина едва слышно зашуршала шинами по дороге.

-Давай,- сказала Саманта.

-Что?- не понял Хант.

-Добавь к списку того, что ты сказал ранее, еще слово «идиотка», для полноты картины.

-Ничего я прибавлять не буду. И я был зол.

-Я в самом деле сглупила – нельзя было его трогать до приезда полиции. Просто… я не знаю, что произошло, но я… мне стало его жалко. Понимаешь, я никогда ничего подобного не испытывала ни к одному копу. Но он совсем мальчишка, ему от силы лет двадцать. Как можно убить такого паренька?

Хант не ответил. Припарковал машину около отеля, закурил, приоткрыв окно.

-Убивают всех, детка,- произнес он.- Ничего с этим не поделать. И старых, и совсем сопляков типа Дика Рочестера.

Дик… паренька звали Дик. Ричард. Ричард Рочестер.

-Я никогда… понимаешь, я не испытывала жалости ни к кому вообще, но не с ним. и я… я что-то видела там. Кого-то. Человека. Мужчину. Он держал Дика под голову и… он улыбался. Я готова поклясться, что он улыбался, тот человек.

-Не надо клясться, детка,- Хант как-то странно взглянул на нее тем самым нечитаемым взглядом.- Что ты видела еще?

-Не то, что бы имело отношение к делу, но я видела… понимаешь, я видела будущее, слышала тебя, твой голос, видела какого-то человека – он так же держал умирающего копа и так же улыбался. А потом я услышала тебя. Ты сказал: «Я возьму его».

Хант отвернулся, открыл дверь машины, вышел, кинул ключи швейцару, не глядя на девушку, прошел в фойе.

Она последовала за ним.

-Джин, что это значит? Что происходит?

-Не здесь, - оборвал он, получив у портье свои ключи от номера.

Едва они вошли внутрь люкса для новобрачных, Саманта спросила снова.

-Что я видела? Ты можешь сказать, что я видела? Что-то происходит, но я не могу понять что. Что это за слова? Куда ты хотел его забрать? Кто ты? Что это за мир? Это Марс? Иная Вселенная? Джин, я уже готова ко всему, но я не могу – меня убивают тайны, я просто так больше не мо…

-Это мир копов, Саманта,- он смотрел на нее чуть искоса тем взглядом.- И я здесь главный. Это мой мир.

Она пару мгновений изучала его лицо, потом глубоко вздохнула, опустила голову.

-А я тогда несущая смерть. Не хочешь – не говори, только не надо мне сказок про ангелов, демонов и прочую чушь. Ладно, уже за полночь давно, надо спать. Приму душ и лягу на эти ангельские простыни под ангельское одеяло.

Она вошла в спальню, зажгла свет и взглянула на кровать – белье было шелковым как и прежнее, но оно было нежно-персикового оттенка, как персиковое мороженое. Она в полном шоке перевела взгляд на вазу с цветами – красные розы исчезли, на их месте гордо возвышался букет снежно-белых роз и одна розовая в середине.

-Я тоже не в восторге от белых одеял и простыней,- пояснил Хант.

-Спасибо,- искренне произнесла она и пошла в душ.

Когда она вышла, мужчина уже был под одеялом и спал, отвернувшись от нее к окну.

Конечно, она ему не поверила. Вероятнее, он просто хотел успокоить ее, вот и выдумал странную историю про то, что это мир копов, что он главный. Он же король-лев Манчестера, причем тут тогда Лондон?

Она нырнула под одеяло. До смерти хотелось обнять мужчину, прижаться к нему, ощутить его тепло, быть в безопасности в его руках, но…

Она просто легла на спину и, засыпая, очень надеялась, что суббота не принесет им очередного сюрприза, что не придется ловить преступников, и что кто-то добрый наверху позаботится о душе несчастного паренька.

И того молодого копа – ее друга – тоже.

-Спокойной ночи, друг,- шепнула она в тишину номера.

-Спокойной ночи,- сонно пробормотал Хант.

Она улыбнулась и смежила веки.


	50. Chapter 50

Джин перевернулся, потянулся и пошарил рукой около себя. Все-таки, он спал в одной постели с красивой молодой цыпой – грешно было не полапать ее под предлогом сна. Но его ждало разочарование – цыпы рядом не было. Джин открыл глаза и вздохнул – ну что за баба, в самом деле!

За дверями спальни что-то упало, мужчину словно пружиной подбросило на кровати. Он подошел к двери и распахнул ее – ну конечно, кто еще может шуметь в восемь утра, вместо того, чтобы лежать рядом с таким шикарным мужиком как он и дать себя малость потискать!

-Доброе утро, шеф!- бодро поприветствовала его Джонс, размахивая длиннющей палкой и умудряясь при этом не перебить вазы, стоящие на столах и на полу.- Разбудила?

-Доброе, разбудила,- он протер глаза.- Какого черта так рано? Я едва сомкнул глаза, а тут ты со своими фокусами.

-Не с фокусами, шеф, а с зарядкой,- поправила та, присев и прокрутив палку над головой.- Еле уговорила дать мне шест в номер – они решили, что я захотела тебя убить этой штукой. Смешные люди, право!

-Очень, - кисло улыбнулся Хант, разворачиваясь и заходя обратно в спальню.

Джонс… чтоб ей…

Саманта расплылась в неприличной улыбке – сонный шеф выглядел почти мило в пижаме, с взлохмаченными волосами и крайне недовольным выражением лица. Она наверняка смутила его, представ перед ним лишь в брюках от пижамы, имея наверху футболку на голое тело.

Пришлось отложить шест и зайти в спальню.

-Э… шеф, что ты будешь на завтрак, если вообще будешь?- тихо спросила она у внушительной горы под одеялом и высунувшееся из этой горы голой пятки.

-Отвали,- донеслось из-под одеяла.- Я буду все, но сначала я высплюсь.

-Но уже восемь!

-Не знаю как ты, но я по ночам предпочитаю спать, играть в карты или трахать цыпочек, так вот у меня не было ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, я устал и хочу спать.

-Но…

-Еще один звук и я запущу в тебя подушкой.

-Но…

В нее со свистом – она едва успела пригнуться – полетела вышеозначенная подушка, запущенная сильной рукой.

Пришлось ретироваться и продолжить тренировку.

В десять зашли Сэм и Энни.

-Хорошо отдохнули, кролики?- полюбопытствовала Саманта, отметив румянец на щеках Сэма и точно такой же на щеках Энни.- Ясно, спали сном Адама и Евы, объевшись яблок с того дерева в райском саду.

-Мы… э… пойдешь на завтрак?- Сэм не стал развивать опасную тему.- Шеф еще спит?

-Он в категорической форме запустил в меня подушкой в восемь утра, когда я предложила ему заказать в номер.

-Подушкой?- Энни приподняла брови.

-Пусть спит,- смилостивилась Саманта.- Подождете меня или встретимся внизу? Мне нужно принять душ после тренировки.

-Думаю, не стоит ждать здесь – не выдержу вида человека, который бросает подушки в женщин,- сказал Сэм.- Мы будем в ресторане, закажем на четверых.

-Пойду ловить вторую подушку за предложение позавтракать, а то он проспит до обеда,- Джонс отложила шест и скрылась в спальне.

-Думаешь, у них что-то было?- Энни сгорала от любопытства.

-Судя по ее настроению – наверняка,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Только не вздумай у них спрашивать – они оба сумасшедшие.

Он обнял девушку и повел из номера.

-Джонс, отстань от меня Христа ради! – застонал Джин, закутываясь с головой и отбрыкиваясь ногами.- Сгинь!

-Но нас уже ждут, шеф.

-Плевать мне на этих кроликов – я хочу спать!

-Но уже половина одиннадцатого, ты собрался целый день валяться в кровати?

Одеяло отползло, показался очень недовольный глаз.

-Джонс, я полночи мотался по городу, вытаскивал тебя из очередной задницы, а теперь ты снова наседаешь с требованиями. Лучше насядь сверху – хоть польза будет.

Девушка широко улыбнулась.

-У тебя утренний стояк? Я польщена.

-Джонс, ты когда-нибудь бываешь не сукой?- Джин отбросил одеяло и сел на кровати. Саманта напрягла все силы, чтобы не завалить его немедленно.

-Редко. И… я не сказала сладкой парочке о ночном происшествии. Не рискнула портить им настроение.

-Ну конечно, ты решила испортить его мне!- заворчал он, вставая и направляясь в душ.

-Ну и задница!- то ли обиделась, то ли восхитилась девушка филейной частью и общим настроем мужчины.

-Саманта, доброе утро!- Джек буквально поймал ее в объятия, едва она вышла из номера.

-О, Джек… доброе,- она улыбнулась.- Что ты здесь делаешь?

-Я живу рядом, в другом конце коридора,- он очаровательно улыбнулся, кивнув в сторону.- Я не говорил?

-Мы не говорили об этом. Наверное, было не до этого.

-Идешь на завтрак?

-Да, я…

-Я узнал, что ты замужем,- его тон был таким же теплым, как и раньше.

-Нет, просто… понимаешь, нас четверо, мы все копы из Манчестера, но у нас пара, которой нужно было остаться наедине, а я и шеф… нам пришлось жить вместе.

-То есть ты… свободна?

-Как ветер.

Джек улыбнулся и коснулся ее руки своей.

-В таком случае, могу я сделать предложение…

-Какого черта ты оставила эту штуку в номере?- дверь люкса для новобрачных распахнулась и в коридор вышел Джин Хант, держа шест.

-Эм… Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, полиция Манчестера, Джек Харнс, коллекционер и большой ценитель диковин,- представила она мужчин друг другу. Джек приветливо улыбнулся и протянул руку. Джин ответил напряженным взглядом, покосился на девушку, потом на протянутую руку, но ответил рукопожатием.

-Очень рад познакомиться, инспектор Хант,- дружелюбно сказал Джек.

-Не могу сказать, как я счастлив,- настороженно сообщил Джин.

-Я так понял, вы полицейские и вы не женаты?- Джек мягко улыбнулся. Джин заволновался.- Но поскольку вы не женаты, я бы хотел сделать детективу Тайлер-Джонс, Саманте, предложение.

-Руки и сердца? – саркастически спросил Джин, сверля мужчину взглядом.

-Если позволите, то это я сделал бы наедине,- Джек чуть склонил голову на бок, изучая мужчину перед собой.

-А если не позволю? – Джин взглянул на недоумевающую девушку, перевел взгляд на мужчину перед собой и вышел вперед.

-Но я так полагаю, не Вам решать судьбу такой очаровательной девушки, сэр,- сказал Джек.- Или Вы уже сделали ей предложение руки и сердца? – синие глаза впились в серые.

-Э… ничего, если я пойду на завтрак, господа? Очень кушать хочется,- подала голос Саманта.- Я могу рассчитывать на то, что вы не поубиваете друг друга? Шеф, Джек?

-Иди, Джонс,- Джин не сводил напряженного взгляда с Джека.

-Мы поговорим в более уютной обстановке, если не возражаешь, Саманта,- все так же мягко ответил Джек.

-Отлично,- она развернулась и ушла по коридору, точно зная, что драке быть.

Едва она скрылась на лестнице, Джин сгреб Джека за рубашку и встряхнул.

-Не лезь к ней, парень, ясно?

-Или что, мистер Хант?- синие глаза сверкнули огнем – Джин разжал пальцы и чуть отступил.- Я думаю, мы еще поговорим о том, что я предложу ей. Руку, сердце, новые возможности… Вы против?

-Против,- жестко ответил Джин, сжав кулаки.- Не смей даже думать о ней.

-О, я не думаю, я делаю,- рассмеялся Джек.- У нас был просто фантастический, я бы сказал чертовски восхитительный секс, мистер Хант. Или я могу называть Вас Джин?

Хант стиснул зубы.

-Тронешь ее – шею сверну.

-Уже трогал. О, я трогал ее везде. Думаю, она пойдет со мной.

-У тебя нет ни времени, ни сил – цыпа по стене тебя размажет, если почувствует угрозу.

-Саманта ценит изящество, деликатность, доверие и ласку. Она просто как дворовая собака тянется к руке, чтобы почесали за ушком и погладили живот.

Джин едва не зарычал – говнюк знал, куда бить, чтобы было невыносимо больно.

-Она тебе не собака, мразь, и не смей приближаться к ней,- пригрозил он. - Узнаю, что сунулся еще – сломаю хребет этой штукой,- он стукнул в ковер коридора шестом, который так и не отдал Джонс.

-Вы уверены, что у Вас хватит сил справиться со мной, мистер Хант? – нагло спросил Джек.

-Она моя! Это же тебя она видела около паренька-патрульного?

Джек запрокинул голову и засмеялся лающим смехом, совсем не таким теплым, какой у него был.

-А ты не дурак, Хант,- прошипел он, отсмеявшись.- Только ты ничего ей не скажешь – побоишься потерять ее доверие и ее саму.

-Она не пойдет с тобой,- заявил Хант упрямо.

-Посмотрим, я терпелив.

Джек снова залился лающим отрывистым смехом и прошел мимо Ханта, толкнув того в плечо.

Джин проводил его взглядом, опустил голову и на миг закрыл глаза. Это был больше чем просто вызов, если Джонс уйдет с этим ублюдком, начнется настоящий ад. Ее нужно было остановить, запутать, привязать к себе любым способом.

Джин вздернул подбородок и выпятил грудь. Он принял решение.

-…просто нереально. Я как его увидела, так подумала, что спятила или сплю – я даже не решила, что именно. Сэм, говорю тебе – Джек просто как две капли воды похож на Барроумена.

-Брось, ты же не думаешь, что у Джона Барроумена был двойник?

-Понятия не имею, но это так!

-Не помешаю? – Энни села за стол.

Пока она была в туалете, Саманта успела пересказать другу все события бурной ночи, исключая неприятные моменты с убийством копа, видениями и странным человеком, склонившимся над пареньком. Сэм смеялся так громко, что привлек внимание официантов – подруга умела вводить не только в краску, но и мастерски приукрашать действительность. Хотя, зная Джонс, наверняка этот Джек действительно оказался не геем и действительно мастером с черным поясом по сексуальной практике, гуру Кама Сутры и тонким ценителем женской натуры.

-Нет, садись,- кивнула Саманта.- Я рассказала Сэму, что переспала с потрясающим мужиком. Нет, это не шеф, это другой, но у него просто охренеть какая задница и большие выразительные глаза. И он очень похож на одного певца и актера из… из кино.

-Из какого?- сразу заинтересовалась Энни.

-Боюсь, оно еще не вышло,- сказал Сэм.

-Вы странные,- пожала плечами Энни.

-Нет, странный Сэм, я просто ненормальная,- засмеялась Саманта.

-Доброе утро, голуби,- сказал Хант, подходя к столику и садясь на стул.

-Все нормально, шеф?- осторожно спросила Саманта, чувствуя его тревогу.

-Все более чем нормально, детка,- тот взял тарелку с яичницей и переложил себе весь бекон, что был на другой.- Эй, парень!- позвал он официанта.

-Да, сэр?- тот почтительно замер рядом.

-Принеси коньяк, будь добр.

-Коньяк? На завтрак?- еще тише переспросила Саманта.- Шеф, ты…

-Я в порядке!- рявкнул он, о чем тут же пожалел. Посетители ресторана и его коллеги недоуменно-обиженно посмотрели на него.- Простите, просто день не задался с утра.

-Мучили кошмары?- участливо спросила Энни, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

-Именно, цветочек, а теперь всем приятного аппетита и, Джонс, можешь сегодня никуда не сбегать?

-Да, конечно,- не поняла она, глядя на него – он не удостоил ее взгляда.

Постепенно напряжение ушло, люди расслабились, вспоминали забавные случаи из жизни, работы, Джин фыркал и смеялся, Сэм впервые за долгое время был совершенно счастлив и щедро дарил всем улыбки, Энни для полного счастья было нужно только хорошее настроение начальства, а Саманта старалась гнать от себя тяжелые мысли о том, что произошло с шефом, и тоже веселилась как могла.

С ним творилось что-то странное – он кричал на нее, но это было почти привычно. Он заботился обо всех, даже в какой-то степени о ней, просто довольно странным способом. И он приказал сменить снежно-белое убранство кровати на более цветное, красные розы на белые, он приехал за ней в управление полиции по ее просьбе, причем приехал так быстро, что Саманта подумала о том, с какой скоростью он гнал по улицам Лондона.

Он делал ради нее усилия над собой – он делал это для нее, этого нельзя было не заметить. Впрочем, возможно, он и сам был недоволен видеть белые простыни и одеяла, хотя девушка понятия не имела как должны выглядеть постельные принадлежности для новобрачных этого времени.

Она смотрела на совершенно раскованного Сэма, улыбку которого не видела уже давно и соскучилась по ней, на Энни, мило морщившую нос от пикантных подробностей рассказа шефа, наконец, на самого шефа, внешне выглядящего веселым, но на самом деле скованного внутренне, и ей хотелось коснуться мужчины, обнять его, просто дать ему понять, что все будет хорошо.

Она не могла. Его гнев, его напряженность – она понимала причину, но не видела вины. Да, они жили в одном номере, она была представлена как его жена, но это ничего не значило. Он вел себя так же как и всегда за несколькими исключениями, в упор ее не замечал, а потом смертельно обижался на то, что она поплавала и переспала с красивым мужиком. Но это же просто секс! Да господи же боже, он что, сам не спит с женщинами? Чего он взъелся так именно на нее из-за какой-то надуманной проблемы с честью копа и репутацией? Помнится, Рей и Крис, даже Сэм имели полное право трахать все, что шевелилось, если оно было женского пола и носило юбку, почему тогда такое отношение к женщинам, как будто женщина – второй сорт? Мужчины-копы спят с женщинами-гражданскими, а женщины-копы, значит, спать с мужчинами-гражданскими не могут? Ну уж нет! Баста! Не в этой и ни в какой другой жизни!

Она откинулась на спинку стула и засмеялась рассказу Сэма из его рабочей жизни старшего детектива-инспектора, который ему пришлось переделать просто под детектива-инспектора.

Они гуляли по городу – Энни и Сэм, Саманта и Джин. Двое в паре, держа друг друга под локти, двое порознь. Они ели мороженое, хохотали, когда ванильный шарик Сэма упал на асфальт и пришлось покупать новую порцию. Они наслаждались видами города, каналами, домами, людьми, целующимися парочками, забрели в бар, откуда мужчины вылетели со скоростью пробки от шампанского, едва увидев там совершенно не стесняющихся целующихся мужчин.

Девушки смеялись над физиономиями покрасневших Джина и Сэма, Сэм мягко ворчал, Джин как всегда огрызался и обзывал посетителей бара как только мог.

-Хочу попробовать трюфели на ужин,- робко попросила Энни.

-Детка, эти штуки стоят как сотня Кортин,- заметил Хант.- Не думаю, что мэр имел в виду полное его разорение.

-Шеф,- укорил Сэм, видя смущение девушки.

-А у меня аллергия на грибы, потому я предпочитаю мясо любому растительному продукту,- пожала плечами Саманта.

-Молодец, детка,- обрадовался поддержке Хант.- Нет ничего лучше порции бифштекса с картошкой и бокала пива.

-Кружки черного кофе,- поправила Саманта.- И мороженого с фруктами и орехами.

-Шоколадного и с кусочками шоколада,- возразил Хант.

-Лучше фисташкового,- вздохнул Сэм.

-Ванильного,- улыбнулась Энни.

-Я хочу есть,- заявил Хант и ускорил шаг по направлению к отелю.

Сэм и Энни переглянулись.

-Я немного погуляю одна, если не возражаете,- попросила Саманта.

-Ты не потеряешься?- забеспокоился Сэм.

-Нет, уверяю тебя, мне это не грозит, - заверила его Джонс.- Просто хочу кое-что проведать, раз я здесь.

-Тебе заказать обед?- Энни чуть приподняла брови.

-Эм… нет, думаю. Мне нужно пару часов, а к тому времени все остынет. Я закажу сама, спасибо.

Они распрощались и побежали догонять шефа, а Саманта осталась одна.

Это было странное здание – в будущем оно будет светлее, здесь же управление полиции ничем не отличалось от того, что было в Манчестере. Высокое, темное снаружи и светлое внутри, с удобной парковкой, широкой лестницей перед ней, ведущей до дверей. Типичное здание начала семидесятых.

Она не хотела заходить внутрь, но она как будто видела это же здание, припаркованную около него красную машину, женщину в коротком красном платье, наклоняющуюся над машиной, Ханта в черном пальто, Рея в кожаной куртке, Криса в белых узких джинсах – это была мода восьмидесятых, совершенно другой мир. Те, кого она знала и с кем работала в Манчестере, почему-то работали в этом здании в будущем. Она понятия не имела причин, по которым команда бросила Манчестер и переехала в Лондон, но была уверена, что они были весомыми.

Команда была почти той же, но не было видно Сэма, зато маячила эта женщина – Алекс.

Никто не видел призрачного видения – вот женщина прошла вперед, чуть не угодила под машину, Джин успел ее схватить и оттащить, после чего взял ее на руки и внес внутрь здания.

Саманта, оставаясь снаружи, смотрела на двери управления и могла видеть то, что происходило там, но в будущем.

Хант поставил ее на пол. Женщина огляделась – столы, светлое помещение, черно-белые плитки натяжного потолка плюс совсем молоденькая девушка – Саманта уже знала, что это Шарон Грейнджер - детектив-констебль новой команды.

Джонс перевела взгляд – женщина наклонилась перед Хантом, подняв с пола табличку со своим именем и должностью – Алекс Дрейк, детектив-инспектор.

Рей в видении фыркнул в усы. Он чуть располнел, волосы отросли и вились кудрями, но взгляд чуть презрительно смотрящих ярко-голубых глаз остался прежним. И Крис, милый робкий Крис остался почти таким же, если не считать модной стрижки и модного прикида. Но почему-то не было ни Энни, ни Сэма.

Женщина, Алекс, зашла в то, что в Манчестере семидесятых было комнатой для допросов, по сути являясь Бюро находок. Здесь это было действительно Бюро находок – темное складское помещение. Комната для допросов была чуть дальше и была обустроена по последнему слову технического прогресса – с диктофоном, часами, звукоизоляцией и нормальной лампой.

-Сэм говорил, что его всегда удивляло именно это место,- сказала Алекс Ханту.

-Сэм? – удивилась Саманта.- Где Сэм? Почему его нет?

Картинка мигнула – вот уже Алекс стоит напротив Джина, ее ладонь касается его груди на уровне сердца, пальцы заползают под пиджак – проверить, настоящий ли он или нет.

Он поднял руку и ухватил ее за грудь.

-Ну и что теперь, кукла расписная?- саркастически поинтересовался он.- Поцелуешь или ударишь?

Алекс скинула его руку, но Саманта успела заметить странную смесь страха, неожиданности и желания, промелькнувшего в ее глазах. Хант был… совершенно такой же как и в семидесятых, только одет чуть по-другому и чуть старше, но наглость, цинизм и пренебрежение к женщинам было абсолютно идентичным.

Картинка снова мигнула, сменившись. Это было что-то странное – не управление, вроде бы квартира, Алекс была одета по-другому, Джин тоже, они пили, потом женщина поднялась, поставила музыку и предложила мужчине потанцевать.

Наблюдающая эту картину Саманта наклонила голову набок, заинтересовавшись. Значит, вот как развиваются его отношения в будущем. Значит, он умеет танцевать и любит женственных штучек.

Алекс прижалась к нему – Джин нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Она подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, он смотрел ей в глаза, чуть наклоняясь к ее губам – Саманта скрипнула зубами, порозовев от злости. Ну надо же, какой Казанова! Их губы почти коснулись друг друга, как в дверь квартиры Алекс постучали, а саму Саманту кто-то окликнул. Видение мгновенно пропало, а девушка подскочила от неожиданности.

-Мисс? Мисс, Вы в порядке? – перед ней стоял усатый мужчина в форме копа.

-Э… я… да, сэр, в полном,- она едва сообразила, что сейчас семидесятые, что она стоит и странным пустым взглядом пялится на управление полиции. Естественно, со стороны это могло выглядеть странновато – как будто она задумала каверзу, как однажды заметил Хант.

Она вытащила жетон копа и показала мужчине.

-Коллега,- улыбнулся тот.- Ни разу не встречал женщины детектива, мэм,- сказал он.

-Уже встретили, сэр,- в ответ улыбнулась она.- Я просто любовалась зданием.

Мужчина наградил ее таким взглядом, как будто она сказала, что рассматривала золотую диадему на помойке.

-Вы работаете не в подобном? – осторожно спросил он.

-Я? Да. То есть нет. То есть да, но… я думала, каким будет это здание годах так в восьмидесятых, сэр. Мне кажется, оно будет просторнее, светлее.

-Наверное, мэм, дожить бы еще, - расслабился человек, поняв, что детектив Тайлер-Джонс из полиции Манчестера просто фантазерка.

-Доживете,- пообещала она.- Рада была познакомиться, мистер…

-Тенненс. Роджер Тенненс, мэм.

-Сержант Тенненс,- повторила она.- Доброго дня.

-Доброго дня, мэм.

И что он делал в управлении днем в субботу?

-О, господи!- в холле отеля она снова столкнулась с Джеком.

-Похоже, сама судьба сводит нас вместе, Саманта,- тепло улыбнулся он.

-Джек, ты меня пугаешь,- она схватилась за сердце, улыбаясь.

-Вот как?- он чуть наклонил голову, глядя на нее.- Я… не сочти за наглость, но… раз уж твой шеф – это твой шеф, может… поужинаем сегодня?

-Свидание? – она лукаво подмигнула.

-Вроде того. Надеюсь, твой шеф ничего не планирует на сегодня – прогулок, расспросов, воспоминаний в компании о проделанной работе?

-Не думаю,- она пожала плечами.- У него всегда куча идей, но почти все они так или иначе касаются пабов. Он еще дома говорил, что обязательно навестит все пабы Лондона. Только не говори ему, что я ябедничаю. Я уважаю его, он отличный начальник.

-Уверен, что замечательный, если ты работаешь с ним,- тепло улыбнулся Джек.- Так что скажешь насчет ужина?

-Пока не знаю собственных планов, но я обязательно подумаю,- она широко улыбнулась в ответ.

Он стоял так близко – такой горячий, такой красивый, с пронзительными синими глазами и трогательной шальной улыбкой. И он приглашал на свидание.

Саманта забыла, когда в последний раз была на настоящем свидании, когда в последний раз смотрела в глаза мужчине напротив, сидя за столиком в ресторане, когда она вообще была настолько желанна.

-Я буду мучиться надеждой,- он наклонился к ней и коснулся ее губ своими.- Завтра в полдень я уезжаю, но я не хотел бы оставить тебя без подарка,- она улыбнулась.- А пока у меня дела в городе, извини.

-Понимаю.

Она взглянула ему вслед, как он уходил по улице вдаль, как его дорогое пальто темно-коричневого цвета развевалось вокруг его ног. Обернувшись, она встретилась с пристальным изучающим ее взглядом стоящего около входа в ресторан Ханта.

-Где тебя черти носили? – любезно поинтересовался он.- Ты обедать вообще собираешься или что?

Саманта прикусила губу – есть вещи, которые обязаны быть неизменными, приземленными и такими успокаивающими как, к примеру, беспардонность начальника.

-По городу и буду. Умираю с голоду.

Она прошествовала мимо него и помахала рукой сидевшим за столом Сэму и Энни, даже не заметив еще более пристальный взгляд Ханта, направленный сначала на нее, потом на двери отеля, за которыми скрылся Джек, а потом снова на нее.

Энни и Сэм уже ушли, официанты собрали посуду, принесли даме кофе и мороженое, а джентльмену – коньяк и сигару.

-Как в тебя влезает так много?- Саманта боролась с желанием задрать ноги на стол и расслабиться, но приходилось держать себя в руках.

-Я мужик,- просто ответил Хант, закуривая. Он искоса взглянул на задумчиво поглощающую мороженое девушку.- Э… что думаешь, если мы поужинаем сегодня вдвоем?

-Кх-х… - подавилась она от неожиданности.- Прости?

-Поужинаем,- повторил он.- Ну, там, шампанское, танцульки, обжимульки. Лобстеры, омары, ананасы.

-Обжи… что?- она чуть не уронила креманку.- Шеф, ты в порядке?

-Я предлагаю тебе свидание – я точно не в порядке.

В любое другое время Саманта уже прыгала бы до потолка, но сейчас заволновалась.

-Э… д-да… к-конечно, только… - она опустила глаза. Не говорить же ему, что у нее мало денег и они совершенно не предназначались для покупки вечернего платья и всего, что там нужно. Это Джек простил бы обычную красную рубашку и черные брюки, но Джин…

-Я заказал столик на десять.

-Да… что?! Но я же еще…

-И платье.

-И пла… платье? Платье?!

-Это свидание, или ты хотела прийти в джинсах?

-Да… то есть нет, конечно! То есть я хотела бы прийти…

Он терпеливо ждал окончания ее сбивчивого бормотания.

-А потом завалимся в постель и займемся глупостями,- закончил он, поднимаясь.- Кстати, туфли, украшения – это тоже скоро должны привезти. Пусть наш старый друг раскошелится на достойный прикид.

-Прикид?- убито повторила она, глядя на него снизу вверх.- Но шеф…

-Кстати, платье надевается без лифчика,- сообщил он на прощание перед тем, как уйти.

Она сглотнула.

Это что – попытка наладить отношения или просто грубый съем? Или он серьезно? Или это очередная злая шутка?

У них нет отношений, кроме как деловых и чисто дружеских. Он ее не хочет, а тут открыто говорит про свидание и постель. Он серьезно?

Она спала бы и видела такой шанс, но…

-Вот черт,- она опустила голову на стол, коснувшись лбом столешницы.- Черт-черт-черт… что сказать Джеку?

-Так и сказала?- получасом позже спросил Сэм.

-Ну… понимаешь, секс – это всегда только секс, без обязательств,- она скосила глаза на Энни, смотрящую телевизор в спальне.- Прости, но даже с тобой это был только секс, хотя я и люблю тебя.

-Сэмми…

-Как друга, Сэм, только как друга. Ты потрясающий человек, ты умный, добрый, терпеливый, ты отличный любовник, но это все несколько не то. Это иная форма любви. Например, я точно уверена, что наш помешанный на мужской дружбе шеф тоже любит тебя.

-Он ответит на это, что он не педик, потом схватит меня и даст мне по почкам – нет, спасибо.

-Сэм, он любит и ценит тебя по-своему. Он продукт своего времени, своей эпохи, своего мира. Не могу сказать как, но я узнала, что он хоть и фыркает на женщин, но он умеет себя с ними нормально вести… иногда… очень редко на самом деле. Крайне редко, но умеет.

-Ты не выглядишь счастливой.

-Я только что отказала в свидании красивому мужику, с которым переспала, ради другого красивого мужика, которого мечтаю затащить в постель, но он ведет себя настолько странно, что я даже не знаю, что мне думать. Сэм, я нутром чую, что он что-то задумал.

Мужчина закрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

-Когда вы оба уже наконец скажете друг другу?

-Что скажете? Ничего я ему не скажу. И он не скажет. Знаешь, отчасти, я думаю, нам обоим проще просто переспать, чем говорить. Лично я не люблю болтовню.

-Ты любишь, в том и дело. И болтовню, и романтику, и поцелуи при луне.

Она отвела взгляд.

-Не надо, Сэм. Это было очень давно и в другой жизни. Теперь у меня все по-другому, я сильно изменилась и я продолжаю меняться.

-Саманта, ты красивая молодая женщина, он… мужчина,- Сэм запнулся.- У вас у обоих сложный характер, но тебе как женщине не хватает мягкости. Чуть-чуть и все было бы по-другому. Чуть жалости, чуть терпения, чуть мягкости, кротости, кокетства.

-Мне несколько не до мягкости и кротости, а кокетничают те, кто в себе не уверен,- она не стала говорить про ночное происшествие и первый за долгое время приступ жалости к мертвому пареньку.

-Саманта, ты чуть-чуть слишком самоуверенна, это не красит женщину,- осторожно произнес Сэм.

-Ну… - она взглянула на потолок номера,- понимаешь, мы с ним… мы как Доктор и Мастер. Я разрушаю и мне это нравится, он созидает…

-…только как-то слишком варварски.

-Ну не без этого, но, согласись, он неплохой человек. Он действительно заботится о своих людях – не каждый начальник способен возиться с проблемами подчиненных. Вот только…

-Что?

-Понимаешь, я как будто подсознательно жду от него удара и он бьет. Чаще по самолюбию, но может и по лицу.

-Он сорвался, ты же понимаешь. Он постоянно говорит, что никого не держит, но ты не видела его когда ты ушла в клуб Хаббла – он просто метался по офису и орал на всех, кто попадался под руку.

-Хочешь сказать, что он боится нас потерять и не говорит из-за гордости?

-Скорее из-за упрямства. Вы в этом слишком похожи.

-Но мы оба меняемся. Я представить себе не могла, что он потребует сменить белое постельное белье на цветное и убрать ко всем чертям красные розы из номера. Сэм, он сделал это для меня. По крайней мере, мне бы хотелось в это верить.

-И он купил тебе платье.

-И заказал столик на сегодня.

-Тогда почему ты такая кислая? Из-за Джека? Ты влюбилась?

-Нет! Нет, конечно. Это же смешно,- она нервно хохотнула.- Я не могу влюбляться во всех, с кем сплю. Хотя я не так много с кем тут спала, но… нет, Сэм, есть любовь, есть все эти глупости, но мне действительно проще переспать, чем говорить ерунду про «я тебя люблю» и все такое.

-Так что ты решишь? Не пойдешь?

-Шутишь?! – возмутилась она от души.- Пойду, но… Сэм, мне все это кажется минимум странным, как будто не по-настоящему.

-Думаешь, он что-то задумал? Саманта, он может и не самый культурный человек, но он никогда не обидит и не унизит женщину,- мужчина взглянул на ее удивленное лицо,- то есть он может, грубо говоря, но с тобой…- девушка приподняла бровь,- ладно, с тобой тоже может, но сейчас он знает, что ты оторвешь ему яйца, если он такое выкинет.

-Никогда. Я не буду отрывать ему яйца, я просто взорву его обожаемую чертовую машину – это намного больнее.

Сэм улыбнулся.

-Вот и славно.

В дверь номера постучали.

-Ты кого-то ждешь?- взглянула на дверь Саманта.

-Нет. Энни, ты что-то заказывала? – крикнул он в спальню.

-Нет, - Энни вышла к друзьям.- Я открою.

-Лучше я,- остановила ее Саманта.- Не люблю непрошенных гостей.

Она взяла из вазы розу.

-Что? Этим глаз можно проткнуть,- пояснила она, подходя и открывая дверь, мгновенно нацеливая стебель в лицо замершего человека.

-П-простите, м-мэм,- заикаясь от страха произнес посыльный, кося глазом на опасный стебель, замерший у его глаза.- П-посылка для м-миссис Хант. Мэм,- добавил он, подумав.

-О, тысяча извинений,- Саманта отшвырнула розу и приняла коробки.- Спасибо. До свидания,- она тут же захлопнула дверь.

-Наверное, шеф сказал, что если в номере никого не будет, можно будет занести сюда,- пояснила Энни.- Можно взглянуть?

-Конечно, - кивнула Саманта.- Не против, если я пойду узнаю, куда унесло моего муженька и какого черта он вообще творит? – пара недоуменно переглянулась и пожала плечами в полной растерянности.

-Я перенесу к тебе,- сказал Сэм уже закрывающейся двери – Саманта убежала за посыльным.

-Просто отдал ключ и ушел? И не сказал куда?

-Нет, миссис Хант. Мистер Хант с такой скоростью выбежал из отеля, что я просто ничего не успела спросить, мэм,- сообщила портье.

-Он бы не сообщил,- в раздумьях сказала Саманта.- Говорите, сбежал так быстро? Обычно он быстро не бегает,- заметила она, глядя на двери отеля.

Куда же его унесло, что он вдруг начал бегать?

Портье терпеливо ждала новых вопросов постоялицы, но девушка только кивнула и проследовала обратно в номер.

-Я не решилась открыть коробку,- призналась Энни, сгорая от любопытства, - это же твое платье. Ну давай же!- поторопила она подругу.

Саманта послушно открыла крышку коробки и развернула хрусткие слои бумаги.

-Господи боже!- ахнула она, чуть не уронив коробку на пол.

-Что?- заволновался Сэм. – Что там?

-Платье,- выдохнула Саманта.- Белое платье. Он сошел с ума! Я не надену белое платье!

Энни осторожно достала платье из коробки и встряхнула его – подол всколыхнулся, мягко оседая, сверкнули блестки.

-Какая красота!- ахнул Сэм.- Не подумал бы, что у него такой отличный вкус,- похвалил он шефа.

-Оно просто чудесно,- подхватила Энни, складывая платье на кровать.

-Оно же белое,- застонала Саманта.- Я не могу носить белое. Это просто исключено.

-Оно не совсем белое,- успокоил Сэм.- Оно с золотом. Ты брюнетка, тебе очень пойдет.

-Это точно не свадебное,- так же утешила все понимающая Энни.- Не волнуйся.

-Оно белое,- повторила Саманта, глядя на снежно-белое шелковое роскошество на кровати.- Белое платье. Белое.

-Саманта…- Сэм обнял подругу за плечи.- Саманта, посмотри на меня,- он развернул ее к себе лицом.- Это не свадебное платье, понимаешь? – она машинально кивнула.- Это просто вечернее платье, не свадебное. Просто и только вечернее. И оно идеально для тебя. Я почти уверен, что шеф не воспользовался стилистами, чтобы купить его.

-Стилистами?- пожала плечами Энни, распаковывая коробку с туфлями.- Какая красота!- она достала золотистые сандалии с пряжками до колен.

-Сэм, я видела такое платье в бутике,- шепотом сказала Саманта.- Я сотню раз проезжала мимо него на байке. Богом клянусь, это точно такое же платье! Это же невозможно?

-Просто похожий фасон,- конечно, Сэм мало понимал в платьях, хотя имел врожденное чувство прекрасного.- Мода периодически возвращается, ты же знаешь.

-Но оно точно такое же!- едва слышно заскулила Саманта.- Почему белое, Сэм?

-Ты думаешь?..- вопрос повис в воздухе у всех троих.

-Он исчез куда-то,- первой перевела дух Энни.- Может быть поехал за букетом?

Саманта взглянула на девушку безумными глазами.

-К черту букет. Господи, как же не хватает мобильников! – пожаловалась она, похлопав себя по карманам.

-Иногда,- горько вздохнул Сэм.- Так что, не пойдешь?

-Он пригласил, - покачала она головой.- Невежливо отказать. И платье… Это просто удар поддых и по самолюбию.

-Я могу помочь с макияжем и прической,- предложила Энни.

-Спасибо, но я справлюсь,- отказалась Саманта.

Энни не обиделась.

-Закажем ужин в номер, Сэм?- предложила она Тайлеру.

Тот только кивнул, вдруг осознав, что ему самому просто не хватило ума пригласить ее на ужин в ресторан, а вид вечернего платья подруги, блеска украшений и общего обалдевшего вида самой Саманты мог пробудить в ней банальную женскую зависть.

-Да. Да, конечно,- запоздало кивнул он, обнимая ее и чувствуя себя мерзавцем – он даже не мог купить ей что-то в качестве извинения, потому что уже выбрал подарок, который рассчитывал преподнести совсем не так.

-Не волнуйся,- шепнула она ему на ухо.- Я рада за них и мне сегодня совсем не хочется никуда выходить из номера.

Сэм почувствовал себя еще гаже – она утешала его, уверяя, что не пошла бы на свидание.

-Мы идем в ресторан,- сказал он.- Не в отель, - добавил он под удивленным взглядом Энни и подозрительным Саманты.

-Удачи,- пожелала последняя, глядя на пару и переводя взгляд на платье.

Ну и что теперь делать?

Время тянулось почти невыносимо. В девять Саманта начала нервничать как будто ждала грома небесного и пришествия Армагеддона. Макияж, прическа, идеально подходящая к стилю платья были уже готовы, но даже брать в руки белоснежное творение портновского искусства было невмоготу. Дело было не в том, что оно было похоже на то платье из дорогого бутика в другом времени и мире, дело было не в том, что оно было белым, даже не в том, что она никогда бы не купила, не надела, не… платье было красивым, но оно…

Наверное, это было глупо – символизм белого в жизни Джонс был связан далеко не со свадебными переживаниями. Белый цвет стал грязным с того кошмарного дня, когда она впервые столкнулась к мерзостью и предательством. Как будто во сне перед глазами всплыли картины прошлого - ночной клуб, она, тощая девчонка в белом коротком платье – белом, поскольку белое красиво смотрится в мигающем свете софитов. Белое платье, нежный трогательный цвет наивности, просто глупости. Человек – высокий, такой дружелюбный, ее куратор по академии. Она – его любимый студент, она так старается, она полна энтузиазма работать и очищать родной город от грязи.

Они столкнулись в том клубе – куратор заметил ее, она подошла, сказала, что так нельзя – это неправильно, он же берет взятку это нарушение прав! Это пятнает честь мундира!

Ощущение его стальных пальцев на своей шее – такой тонкой, что можно сломать, чуть сильнее сжав пальцы. Его глаза горят злобой, губы выплевывают угрозы. И кровь на белом платье – ее кровь, он разбил ей губу, ударив по лицу. Белый – удивительный цвет. На белом красная кровь смотрится почти завораживающе. Но очарования нет – есть боль, страх, душевная пустота и грязь. Белое запятнано, ни честь, ни совесть, ни доверие ничего не значат. Наивная дурочка повзрослела в один паршивый чертов миг.

Белое стало символом предательства, грязи, лжи. Она никогда больше не надевала белое. Свадебному платью полагалось бы быть серебристым, только не белым.

Джин не мог этого знать, Джин просто хотел сделать как лучше, он старался.

Может быть, проклятье белого спадет сегодня? Может быть, Джин сможет доказать, что в белом можно ходить и не запачкаться?

Она подняла платье, прикинула на себе, стоя перед зеркалом – Джин и правда угадал и с фасоном, и с цветом, и с размерами. Оно идеально, оно красиво настолько, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но… оно белое.

Просто оно белое и точка.

-I used to think that I could not go on,- песня сама всплыла в памяти. - And life was nothing but an awful song

But now I know the meaning of true love

I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it,- она оделась и распахнула окно, подставляя лицо свежести вечера.- I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can sore

I see me runnin through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly…- она верила в мечту, в добро, в справедливость, но однажды ей сломали крылья. Быть может, этот вечер станет волшебным и исцелит ее и тогда она сможет, наконец, взлететь.- See I was on the verge of breakin down

Sometimes silence can seem so loud

There are miracles in life I must achieve

But first I know it starts inside of me

If I can see it, then I can be it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Cause I believe in me…

Часы показывали ровно десять.

Саманта закрыла двери, последний раз перед уходом взглянула в зеркало, вздернула подбородок – прочь, сомнения! – подошла к двери.

-Я верю, что могу летать,- шепнула она и вышла из номера.


	51. Chapter 51

Как однажды сказал Джин, девушка обязана хоть раз в жизни примерить белое платье невесты. Было ли это точным беспощадным расчетом, или же он действительно пытался таким образом сделать ей приятное, Саманта не знала. Но платье сидело на ней как влитое, сандалии обнимали стройные ноги, замысловатые украшения сверкали в прическе и ушах, а браслеты – на руках.

Ресторан был полон народа – постояльцы дорогого города и дорогого отеля были разряжены в пух и прах, но она… она сверкала как бриллиант в груде стекла, выделялась как королева среди черни. В толпе разноцветных и черных вечерних туалетов ее снежно-белое с золотом платье греческой богини привлекало все без исключения взгляды, и в особенности одного мужчины, притаившегося где-то на границе света и тени.

Официант проводил даму к столику. Джин оторвался от изучения меню.

-Выглядит аппетитно,- сообщил он, поднявшись, приветствуя ее, однако даже не подумав помочь ей сесть, справедливо рассудив, что для этого есть прислуга.

-Если это комплимент, то спасибо,- она взглянула на него с царским достоинством. – Могу я поинтересоваться, куда ты сбежал сразу после того, как сообщил мне о доставке всего этого?- она указала на высокую грудь, затянутую тканью. Джин проследил ее жест и опустил глаза.

-Работа, Саманта,- коротко пояснил он.- Вызвали из управления по делу того парня. Я подумал, что не стоит трепать тебя и уладил дела сам.

-Я так и думала,- она улыбнулась, оглядев его – вечерний костюм, белоснежная рубашка, до блеска начищенные ботинки, но две верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, а узел галстука ослаблен. – Все настолько сложно? – поняла она.

-Это работа, детка,- он пожал плечами.- Я коп, я просто делаю свою работу, когда это необходимо.

Стало очевидно, что он даже себя приводил в порядок в том управлении.

-Если тебя это хоть немного расслабит, то мне не настолько важно, как ты одет,- сказала она.

Мужчина приподнял бровь, взглянув на нее.

-Мне просто было некогда,- все так же отрывисто, но уже спокойнее пояснил он.- У них есть фуа-гра. Ни черта не понимаю и понимать не хочу, что это. Ты что будешь?

Она широко улыбнулась. Он все-таки расслабился.

На самом деле она подсознательно чувствовала его – он бахвалился и ему было не наплевать на свой вид. Он действительно готовился к этому вечеру, просто дела отвлекли, а дела и Джин – просто пара сапог, как Джин и Кортина, Джин и виски или Джин и паб, что по сути одно и то же.

Она выбрала блюда и белое вино, не особо думая, как они сочетаются по вкусовой гамме. Джин ограничился красным вином и незамысловатыми блюдами отчасти потому, что не рисковал пробовать что-то незнакомое.

-Веришь, что можешь летать?- спросил он, пока они ожидали приготовление блюд.- Я слышал твое пение. Сильный голос,- без перерыва сказал он.- Таким хорошо пугать вооруженных засранцев, взявших заложников – действует как сирена.

-Если это снова комплимент, то спасибо снова,- Саманта на миг прикрыла глаза, качая головой. Мужчина перед ней действительно понятия не имел, как себя вести с такой как она. То есть знал, но не с такой, какой она была сейчас – не с красивой греческой статуэткой, а с копом, с той Джонс, что обожала байк, кожу и черное. Он пытался вести себя как обычно, но она чувствовала его сомнение – все ли было правильно?- Я выучила ее сразу после фильма. Знаешь, я же люблю петь. Ну, Крис любит танцевать, Рей… я слышала его голос в пабе, когда он напивался с Литтоном. Даже у Сэма красивый голос…

-Слышал в Рождество,- перебил Джин, отпивая из бокала вино.- Спелись с ним?

-Просто песня,- она повела обнаженным плечом – его глаза буквально впились в него.- Да, так я о том, что обычно, если в фильмах красивые песни, я их заучиваю, а потом мурлыкаю по дороге на работу,- она вспомнила свой бар, байк, который, наверное, так бы и остался на дороге… где он теперь?

-И что это был за фильм? – с подозрением спросил он.- Не слышал такой песни.

-Это… - она замялась. Он не поймет того, что она говорит. – Это фильм про величайшего баскетболиста и пришельцев из космоса. Про матч по баскетболу.

-И про кого же этот фильм? Про Джерри Рэя Лукаса?

-Про Его Воздушество короля баскетбола – Майкла Джордана,- она сделала глоток вина, глядя куда-то вдаль мечтательным взглядом.

-Это еще кто?

-Ну… олимпийский чемпион для начала, мечта и кумир всех без исключения поклонников баскетбола, плюс просто роскошный мужик. Такая большая и вкусная шоколадка.

-Он черный?

-Джин, не будь задницей – у меня куча друзей, пара сотен из которых, скажем, не белые.

-А мне, скажем, плевать, какого кто цвета, я люблю бокс, гольф и футбол. Ты, кстати, за Сити или Юнайтед?

-За Челси.

Мужчина страдальчески закатил глаза.

-Девчонка.

-И слава богу,- кивнула она.- Я не фанат футбола – работают только ноги и изредка голова, я фанат активности всех мышц – баскетбола, мотофристайла, карате. Я же спортсмен. Нет, я не про то, что не уважаю футболистов – в свое время даже фанатела от Бэкхема, но лишь потому, что он симпатичный, а так я больше люблю адреналин, энергию.

-Сделаю вид, что понял твой лепет,- поморщился он.- Ты не патриот.

-Я служу короне, но это не затрагивает область спорта,- обиделась она.

-Ты настолько увлекаешься этим ногомаханием? – он оперся локтем о стол и подпер подбородок.

-Эй, этим ногомаханием я жизни спасаю и восстанавливаю справедливость! – она напряглась.

-Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?- он смотрел на нее с неподдельным любопытством.

-Просвети, гуру.

-Ты не умеешь расслабляться. Твоя проблема в том, что ты всегда, в любую минуту, в любой миг, думаю, что даже во сне ждешь удара. Расслабься, прими жизнь такой, какая она есть. Будь как ветка ивы – гнись, но не ломайся. Будешь напрягаться – однажды тебя это сломает.

Она потрясенно открыла рот.

-Ты почти повторил слова моего сэнсэя.

-Просто я хорошо знаю жизнь, детка. Спасибо,- он кивнул официанту, поставившему перед ним заказ.

-Спасибо,- повторила Саманта, когда перед ней появился ее заказ.- Если бы все было настолько просто, Джин, я бы вообще не дергалась лишний раз. Думаешь, мне все это надо? – она развела руками. Он оторвал глаза от аппетитного содержимого своей тарелки и взглянул на нее.- Это, Джин, все это, весь мир, люди, погони, драки. Я честолюбива до чертиков, я хочу все или ничего, но больше всего я хочу вернуть друга домой.

-Да боже ж мой, Джонс!- Джин швырнул вилку на стол, едва взяв ее в руку.- Тайлер опять за свое? Дороти никак не найдет дорогу домой? Поедет он домой, неужели трудно подождать одну ночь?

-Ты же не понимаешь!- едва не закричала она.- Ни черта ты не понимаешь, человек!

-Человек?- переспросил он чуть тише. Зал притих, слушая странную пару.- А ты тогда кто?

-Я здесь только потому, что мне некуда идти, я не вылезаю из больниц потому, что мир против меня! Мир знает, что я опасна, я могу все разрушить и мне плевать на последствия, потому что я могу, черт бы все это драл! Где мы, Джин? Кто ты? Мы на Марсе? Это жизнь на Марсе, а ты марсианин, как у Брэдбери, когда земляне прилетели на красную планету, а там они вдруг очутились в прошлом Земли, а когда капитан понял, что на самом деле они на Марсе, что это марсиане дурят им голову, его убили. Его и всю команду, Джин! Только вы, черт бы вас драл всех, просчитались,- тише сказала она.- Я вам не по зубам. Можете дурить головы кому угодно, можете пытаться запутать Сэма, но меня не удастся. Кто тот парень, Джин? Твой сын? Твой брат? Куратор этого мира? Жертва с Земли, как Сэм и я? Что вы с ним сделали? – она незаметным движением схватила со стола нож и вилку.- Этот чертов мир меня меняет, плавит как свечку, подстраивает под себя, а я не такая, Джин, я трусливая, я всего на свете боюсь, я ненавижу кровь, я никогда бы не полезла под пули. Я лежу в больнице… да я вообще не вылезаю из больницы, как будто все на свете против меня здесь, в этом мире! Пуля вернула меня назад во времени, в будущее, в палату, в парализованность, в гипс, в боль… а я живая, Джин. Здесь я живая, я отсюда никуда не уйду до того счастливого момента, как выпущу мозги одному ублюдку, сломавшему мне жизнь. Если меня не остановят, если немедленно, черт бы все это драл, не пристрелят, не вышвырнут за шкирку вон из этого мира, не дадут моему другу уйти домой, я начну войну и… можете начинать молиться, чертовы пришельцы – Сэм вернется домой даже если мне придется вырезать вас по одному.

Она прокрутила в пальцах нож и запустила его в спину официанта – тот захрипел и упал на пол, истекая кровью, уронив поднос и тарелки.

Закричали женщины, вскрикнули мужчины… лишь единственный человек был совершенно спокоен.

-Ты долго собираешься меня сверлить глазами?- поинтересовался Джин, снова взяв вилку.

Саманта проморгалась – люди не обращали на них никакого внимания, официант – живой и здоровый – бегал по залу, женщины смеялись. Сияющие глаза Джина держали ее как магнит.

-Что? – тихо спросила она его.

-Я спросил о том, может ли Тайлер подождать до завтра и не ныть? – повторил он.

-Но…- она беспомощно огляделась по сторонам. Этого не было? Она ничего не говорила? Никого не убивала? Что произошло? Это были ее мысли? Она действительно думала об убийствах? Но почему?

-Ты в порядке?- Джин коснулся ее кисти своей рукой.- У тебя странный вид, как будто ты прячешь бомбу в декольте.

Она отвела взгляд, даже не услышав его. В голове шумело, перед глазами все плыло, но когда он коснулся ее, сознание прояснилось.

-Я просто… - она чуть нахмурила брови. Странное видение, слишком странное. Что с ней такое?- Думаю, Сэм подождет, хотя я не о том доме.

-У него есть еще дом? Чего он тогда не переедет?

-Не может,- она пошевелила рукой – мужчина вздохнул и отдернул свою руку.- Джин, ты можешь хранить секреты?

-Джонс, что ты опять задумала?- он нахмурился.

-Я серьезно. Я бы не стала просить о помощи, если бы не серьезное дело. Мне даже сказать больше некому – Сэм может не понять, а может понять, но не так. Я могу ошибаться, я…

-Да говори же уже!- застонал он, откладывая вилку снова.- Вот наказание!

-Только не перебивай, ладно?- он глубоко вздохнул.- Хорошо. Так… я из будущего,- он застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.- Нет, Джин, я из будущего, Сэм из будущего. Этот мир – какая-то странная грань между сознанием и реальностью. Я знаю, потому что я была в больнице, когда меня подстрелили. Не в больнице этого мира – в своем времени, в будущем. Откуда я тогда знаю песни, которые даже не написаны? Откуда знаю Джордана, который еще сопливый мальчишка, играющий на заднем дворе дома? Я не отсюда, Джин, но я верю в этот мир, я не хочу уходить отсюда – мне даже некуда идти. Меня сбил человек в будущем. Я почти полгода провела парализованной, пока ты не позвал меня сюда. Я пришла, потому что хотела прийти – ты прав. Этот мир… это странный мир. Джин, я росла не избалованной девочкой, я была трудным подростком, но я была мечтательницей,- она постучала себя по виску.- Здесь я была не слабой девочкой, здесь я была сильной, смелой, отважной. Я дралась как тигрица, я была сильнее буйвола и слона, я была раскованна в сексе, я была… да я была настоящей шлюхой! Я попала в этот мир, но… это было странно – в реальности, в будущем, я была сильной спортсменкой, я выступала на соревнованиях, но я… я убила только пятерых и только чтобы отомстить. Но здесь я как с цепи сорвалась – я уничтожаю все и мне безразлично все, кроме того, что мне дорого. Попав сюда, я изменилась, я стала такой, какой хотела быть, но это не я, Джин. Не совсем я. Я действительно дерусь как мужчина, я действительно пою как соловей, но я не кровожадна, я могу и люблю говорить с людьми, пытаться убедить их в том, что они неправы. Я не сторонник насилия, я не люблю кровь. Я пришла в полицию честолюбивой наивной дурой. Я хотела свернуть горы, я хотела быть лучшей, я хотела быть первой женщиной – старшим детективом-инспектором. Я хотела славы, может быть даже приема у королевы, но я всегда хотела только одного – справедливости. Я хотела порядка на улицах, я хотела вырезать к чертовой матери всю грязь с улиц, я не хотела корпеть над бумажками, я хотела быть на улицах города, где родилась и выросла, я хотела, чтобы дети могли спокойно гулять по ночам и быть уверенными, что они в безопасности. Это глупо, но все мечты рухнули в тот день, когда я столкнулась с предательством того, кому верила всем сердцем, всей душой – с двуличностью своего куратора из академии. Мечты о чистом городе, о борьбе за справедливость рухнули, мне пришлось восстанавливать их по кусочкам, но я вышла на улицы, движимая желанием мстить. Это уже стала не та наивная дурочка, это была повзрослевшая воительница, равнодушная к чувствам, холодная к мольбам. Байк стал мне другом, ночь – покровом, ножи, кулаки и пятки – оружием. Копы находили наркоманов, перевязанных ленточками им в дар, но я по-прежнему хотела занять свое место. Я хотела быть лучшей. Я хотела быть лучше, сильнее, ловчее, я становилась ею, но дальше уходила от себя настоящей. А этот мир, это место, это как будто игры разума, мир дает мне все – работу, должность, начальство, кровь, пули, драки, погони, улицы – мне все нравится, только я очень опасна и я это понимаю. Если так продолжится дальше, я начну убивать все живое. У меня почти нет друзей, Сэм – мой друг, но я не могу с ним поговорить. Я не могу дать ему надежду на то, что отсюда можно выйти, если умереть здесь. Я сама толком мало что понимаю, но мир протестует против меня. Мир, само это место против меня – я постоянно попадаю в больницы, меня хотят убить все, кому не лень. Если я умру здесь, я очнусь в будущем, в обгоревшем теле. Меня прооперировали, но этого мало. Врачи удерживают меня на грани сознания. Я в коме, но я не могу и не хочу очнуться. Мне даже умереть спокойно не дают, я мучаюсь где-то посередине. Меня постоянно бросает из крайности в крайность, я не знаю, когда мне остановиться и мне смертельно страшно сделать что-то, от чего пострадают люди. Я очень устала, Джин. А знаешь, что хуже всего? Я начинаю принимать этот мир как единственную реальность, но я всегда знаю, где я. Я знаю будущее не своего мира, а этого. И… я знаю твое будущее, Джин. И я начинаю понимать цель этого мира. Лиза была не первой, она не станет последней, будут другие. Это война за что-то, чего я не понимаю, но пойму, но я не понимаю, почему ты это скрываешь от меня? Никто больше не поймет тебя как я, Джин, потому что наши судьбы в каком-то отрезке времени переплелись, но я этого не хотела – так вышло. Мне нужно просто остаться здесь до завершения моего дела, а потом я могу уйти… но не домой, я просто хочу уйти.

-Прямо сейчас?- мужчина внимательно выслушал ее, глядя на девушку напряженным взглядом.

-Потом. Джин, я прошу только одно – не предавай меня, мое доверие – я этого не переживу. Меня снова ранят, я очухаюсь в своем мире, в палате больницы, снова прикованная к больничной койке. Я не могу так. Мне очень нужна помощь.

-И что могу я?

-Я никогда бы этого не сказала, но мне очень плохо, меня мучают предчувствия беды и я знаю, что угроза реальна. Я всегда буду рядом, если ты этого захочешь, но мне впервые в жизни нужна настоящая помощь.

-И?- его взгляд стал нечитаем.

-Удержи меня. Не отпускай никуда до августа. Если я уйду, я смогу вернуться, но я стану сильнее, я уничтожу мир. Я серьезно, Джин, я знаю, что я могу.

-И зачем тебе уничтожать мир? – он прищурился на нее.

-Потому, что могу,- она пожала плечами. - Потому что мир меня меняет. Здесь есть что-то странное, как будто место уже занято, что-то теснит меня. Знаешь, как на футбольном поле соперники. Место кем-то или чем-то занято, соперники бьются, а я могу перетянуть мир как к победе, так и к проигрышу. Мне нужен якорь. Мне нужна помощь.

-Тебе нужно хоть раз расслабиться, выкинуть этот бред из головы, выпить, поесть, и завалиться в постель,- он поддел вилкой картошку и отправил ее в рот.

Саманта опустила голову – пропало все: аппетит, настрой, желание говорить, жить, думать, дышать… вообще все. Он не понял. А мог ли он понять? Почему именно он? С чего она вообще взяла, что он ее поймет? Просто потому, что она могла говорить обо всем только с ним? Но это же смешно! Он просто человек, он не волшебник, а магия, все эти ритуалы по изгнанию духов – ерунда. Он коп, это странный мир, а она мечется где-то в сознании – своем ли? – и не знает, что делать.

-Саманта, я серьезно – ешь,- почти приказал Джин, заметив настроение спутницы.

Она напрягала и раздражала. Ее слова были как ножи в сердце. Это почему-то было больно, но Джин не знал, почему. Он... не помнил, почему. Джонс пугала – она многое знала, ее слова про то, что она была не такой, но в глубине разума она была сильнее, смелее – это что-то напоминало. Хуже или лучше всего было то, что это загадочное «что-то» имело непосредственное отношение к нему самому. И эти слова про связь ее и его, и будущее – будущее Джина, будущее мира, ее будущее… это не было похоже на выдумку. Это было что-то не такое, как с Сэмом и его вечным нытьем про «хочу домой!». Джонс говорила убедительно и так, как будто она действительно была не отсюда. Или не в себе.

И эта просьба удержать ее до августа. Почему до августа? А что потом? Она снова сбежит?

Джин никогда не вмешивался в личную жизнь сотрудников, даже толком не знал, где кто живет. Его волновали лишь особо приближенные – как свита короля.

Эта парочка – Джонс и Тайлер – взрывала мозг ко всем чертям и все переворачивала с ног на голову так легко, как будто играючи. Но Сэм просто ныл временами, но выполнял свою работу, а вот с Джонс было сложнее. Бунтарка, дикарка, совершенно непредсказуемая и излишне агрессивная, тем не менее она могла прекрасно работать в команде, хотя безусловно предпочла бы уединение. Она как-то умела сочетать в себе жестокость и почти болезненную ранимость, она умела бить и просить помощи. Умела? Научилась, по ее словам. Тоже неплохо. Она училась. Попав в его отдел, она бунтовала по любому поводу, совсем недавно она готова была убить и его самого только за то, что случилось с Лизой. Она не понимала причин его поступка, она и другие… им не нужно было знать.

Но Джин боялся не только ее реакции – ее слов. Она знала и он чувствовал, что тоже знает, что она действительно очень опасна. Нет, не словами, даже не поступками, а тем, что она может сделать, если сорвется окончательно. Ублюдок Харнс ясно дал понять, что имеет на нее виды и, возможно – хотя тут Джин кривил душой – Джин пригласил ее на свидание только поэтому. Просто потому, что не хотел, чтобы она ушла с Харнсом. Если бы она ушла из команды и перешла к Харнсу, Джин просто бы…

Словом, ее нужно было расшевелить, повернуть опасную беседу с ее откровениями в иное русло, заболтать. Возможно даже, что ему удастся этой ночью ее полапать как следует и отчасти отомстить за ее выкрутасы в пабе на его коленях – ох, и болело ж тогда! Хотя нет, мстить бы он не стал – ни ей, ни другой женщине. Он же мужик!

Хотя болело тогда ой как сильно – сучка завела его не на шутку, но спустить так и не дала. Как он вообще доехал до дома в таком состоянии – не понятно, а как не прибил ее при встрече – тайна, покрытая мраком.

-А что произошло, кстати? – она вывела его из задумчивости, преспокойно поглощая ужин.- Что сказали по расследованию?

Он поморщился – Джонс даже в ресторане на вроде бы как романтическом ужине предпочитала что угодно, но не романтический ужин. Хотя в целом, он сам был не против.

-Ничего. Парня осмотрели – сердечный приступ.

-В его-то возрасте? Что-то не верится.

-Это заключение доктора.

-Я видела там рядом с ним кого-то… или что-то… Джин, ты веришь в загробный мир? Ну или магию?

-Ты окончательно решила испортить вечер?- он отложил вилку и посмотрел на девушку почти с обидой.

-Человек там излучал такую же опасность как и Лиза. Ты сталкивался раньше с такими проявлениями психокинетики?

-Психо-чего? Не хочешь меня, так и скажи, только не морочь мне голову.

-Не в этом дело, я же серьезно,- она поймала его взгляд и ей стало совестно. Чего она в самом деле – он пригласил ее на свидание, а она ведет какие-то странные разговоры. Но с другой стороны – когда и где еще представится такая возможность поговорить с ним по душам? – Прости, это циничнее даже тебя.

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Есть в мире хоть что-то, способное тебя хоть на минуту заткнуть?

-Зависит от партнера,- не раздумывая, ответила она.

-Ладно, все равно уже настрой не тот,- он кинул салфетку и сделал знак официанту.- Мороженое, торт?

-На твой вкус.

-Мороженое с орехами и фруктами, черный кофе без сахара и мне кофе со сливками и тремя кусочками сахара и шоколадное пирожное,- заказал он.

Саманта улыбнулась – он не забыл про ее предпочтения, но сам точно заработает диабет.

-Господи, сразу надо было заказать тебе твой кофе, раз это вызывает у тебя улыбку,- заметил он.

-Ты как всегда ушел от ответа,- она улыбнулась еще шире.

-Слушай, у меня нет настроения прямо сейчас забивать голову ерундой,- отмахнулся он, стянув с шеи надоедливый галстук.

-Потанцуем? – предложила она, услышав медленную мелодию.

Народ вокруг постепенно уходил – близилась полночь, ресторан закрывался, но обслуживание велось до последнего клиента, которым вполне могла бы оказаться парочка копов из Манчестера.

-Ты же не умеешь,- фыркнул Джин.

-Как хочешь,- она пожала плечами.

-Ладно,- он вытянул губы в трубочку и поднялся.- Ох-х-хо, тяжеловат я на такие телодвижения.

-Ты молод и гибок, Джин,- она приняла его руку и поднялась.- Движений я не знаю, уж прости, и у меня есть только гибкость и пластика, но совершенно отсутствует грация и…

-Джонс,- одернул он ее тихо.

-Что?

-Заткнись бога ради,- он обнял ее за талию, мысленно улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба тому, что она не сдержит слово – она же обещала пальцем его не касаться.

А вот Саманта, казалось, совершенно забыла про все обещания разом, просто наслаждаясь таким почему-то успокаивающе на нее действующим теплом, исходившим от мужчины.

Никакой он не пришелец, он просто человек, это Земля, просто какая-то дыра во времени, пространстве, измерениях или сам черт не разберет в чем еще. Это разум, это только разум. Наверное, если поднапрячься, Джин может делать то, что она захочет, если она верно оценивает ситуацию. Он говорил именно то, что хотели от него слышать офицеры – от «молодец, Рей!», до «спасибо, Сэм!», так почему бы лично ей не услышать слова, имеющие значение для нее? Еще бы знать эти самые слова – что для нее имеет значение?

-Ты когда-нибудь прекращаешь шевелить мозгами?- спросил Джин.- Иногда мне кажется, что ты даже во сне что-то замышляешь. Если бы хоть каплю твоих способностей в мирных целях, а лучше Крису – у меня был бы просто образцовый отдел.

-Крис просто очень молод, дай ему время,- попросила Саманта.- Ты иногда перегибаешь с ним палку.

-Иногда я бы отлупил его палкой, чтобы он начал шевелиться, а то у меня впечатление, что он как неживой,- заворчал он.

-Иногда ты такой зануда,- она наморщила нос.- А иногда ты очень мягкий, почти трогательный. Я знаю тебя другого – заботливого, даже нежного.

-Не вздумай кому сказать – испортишь мне репутацию,- фыркнул он, польщенный такими словами.

Она прижалась к нему и положила голову на его плечо. Конечно, ее рост уменьшился, ведь на ней были сандалии, а не сапоги на небольших каблуках.

Он обнял ее – осторожно, будто не веря своему счастью. Она доверяла ему, доверилась полностью. Она никуда не уйдет – он просто не позволит ей уйти.

Она подняла руку с его плеча на шею, коснулась мягких светлых волос, уложенных в нехитрую прическу, но уже растрепавшуюся по дороге в ресторан. Ей все равно – он просто человек, не идеал, со странностями, занудством, сложным характером и кучей недостатков, но он нужен именно таким не-идеалом.

Он коснулся губами ее лба, она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь почти забытым ощущениям. Он близко, он защищает… не совсем он, скорее она, но это не важно. Они оба защищают друг друга, каждый по-своему, подчас жестоко, иногда неумело, но всегда без оглядки – молниеносно, как полет ястреба.

Джин ощутил что-то щекочущее в сердце. Это не совсем правильно, так нечестно. Если она узнает правду, грянет не просто буря – настанет Армагеддон.

-Саманта,- тихо позвал он.

-М-м-м?- она вздохнула, слушая вибрацию в его груди.- Можешь пересказать мне уголовный кодекс – твой голос звучит просто фантастически, если его слушать, прижавшись к тебе.

-Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, это важно,- он не рискнул даже отодвинуть ее на дюйм, хотя тело уже начинало реагировать на присутствие красивой молодой женщины рядом.

Она подняла голову – их взгляды встретились.

-Просто к сведению, если тебе никто не говорил,- сказала она.- Ты красивый молодой мужчина.

Если бы он мог, он бы покраснел.

-Я не… нет, я не то…- слова застряли в горле – как можно одним махом разрушить вечер? Он, конечно, сволочь, но не настолько, чтобы потом иметь проблемы со взбесившейся фурией в одном номере или хуже того – в городе, в который она сбежит, едва узнает, предварительно оторвав ему яйца.- Саманта, мне нужно сказать, что…

Ее пальцы зарылись в его волосы, лаская, он взглянул в глаза девушки – до чего же она все-таки странная! – и прочитал в глубине все, что она хотела сказать, но никогда бы не сказала.

-Не знаю, как тебе, а мне это свидание понравилось,- шепнула она в его губы.

-Мне тоже, но я хочу сказать… - он не смог бы долго держаться, она была слишком большим искушением, чтобы сопротивляться.

-Не говори – сделай,- попросила она, чуть приподнимаясь к его губам.

Его глаза метались от ее глаз до ее губ, он запаниковал – если он ее поцелует, а потом скажет правду - она его кастрирует, если поцелует и не скажет, а скажет уже в Манчестере в управлении полиции белым днем – она хлопнет дверью и швырнет жетон копа ему в лицо, а если вообще не скажет – он подаст ей ложные надежды, а она этого не заслуживает.

Их губы почти соприкоснулись, как совсем рядом раздалось покашливание. Саманта вздрогнула всем телом, толкнула Джина, а тот едва не свалился на официанта, который, к несчастью нес поднос с бокалами. Поднос накренился и оставшееся на дне одного бокала красное вино брызнуло на грудь девушки.

-Господи, простите, ради бога!- залепетал официант.

-Ничего страшного,- успокоила его Саманта, повернувшись к Джеку, возвышавшемуся как Немезида.- Джек, какого черта?

Джин напрягся – ему-то здесь что надо?

-Тысяча извинений, Саманта,- он состроил огорченную мину.- Твой шеф слишком неуклюж для такой гибкой лани как ты,- заметил он.

Джин отрывисто зарычал и сгреб нахала за грудки, встряхивая.

-Пошел вон!

-О, так, я вижу, Джин тебе не сказал, Саманта?- Джек ничуть не смутился, повернув голову к девушке.

-Не сказал что? – та даже не обратила внимания на испорченное платье.- Джек, я извинилась, но я уже выбрала, так что прос…

-Джин, то есть мистер Хант устроил свидание не для того, чтобы сделать тебе приятное, дорогая,- сообщил Джек, сверкая синими глазами на Джина.- Верно я говорю? Ты же не станешь лгать в глаза такой очаровательной леди?

Хант отпустил его, удерживая зрительный контакт с ним и медленно качая головой.

-О, значит, не сказал,- понял Джек.- А дело в том, милая Саманта, что твой шеф решил просто не пустить тебя на свидание со мной. Он, видишь ли, жуткий собственник. Не ревнивец, что ты бы поняла, а просто начальник, который не хочет счастья своим подчиненным. Ему плевать на тебя, Саманта. Ему было нужно просто расстроить наше с тобой свидание любой ценой.

Саманта перевела взгляд на Джина – тот смотрел на Джека и выглядел странно, напуганно и бессильно.

Она опустила голову.

-Почему, шеф? – поинтересовалась она, уже забыв про всю романтику и прочую хрень.

Хант не ответил, вместо него слово взял Джек.

-Он удерживает около себя всех и он страшно не желает делиться.

-Но я же не собака, чтобы меня удерживать,- жалобно ответила она.- Я же живой человек! Как же так можно?

-Поехали со мной, Саманта?- предложил Джек.- На неделю в Нью-Норк, а потом снова обратно. Поселимся в Лондоне, я дам тебе все, что захочешь – лучшую работу, лучшие наряды, драгоценности – что угодно.

-Работу?- переспросила она.- Но у меня уже есть работа. Я полицейский. Это и есть моя работа.

Ее голос дрожал, она уже ни в чем не была уверена.

-Саманта… моя дорогая Саманта…- Джек обнял ее за плечи.- Он терроризирует тебя, он просто сатрап, самодур, он жесток. Он ломает тебя.

-Он?- она в полнейшем замешательстве перевела взгляд на шефа.- Шеф, скажи… Джин, пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда. Я больше не выдержу так – за что же ты так со мной? – она едва сдерживала слезы. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы дать ему пощечину, закричать. – Я же доверяю тебе, как же ты… за что? Снова белое платье, снова кровь, снова предательство, снова смерть надеждам. Джин, скажи же хоть что-нибудь!- взмолилась она.

-Мне очень жаль, Саманта,- он ответил нечитаемым взглядом.- Я хотел тебе сказать…

-…но не хватило духу,- закончил Джек.- Я знаю таких людей, Саманта. Они сперва привязывают тебя к себе, а потом бьют по больному. Это так жестоко и бессердечно – издеваться над беззащитной девушкой!- закричал он в лицо Ханту.

-Убирайся вон,- прорычал Джин.- Оставь ее!

-Думаю, леди сделала выбор,- шепнул Джек ему в лицо, сверкнув ставшими почти черными глазами.

-Не смей,- предупредил Хант.- Даже думать не моги.

-Пойдем, Саманта,- Джек приобнял ее за талию и чуть подтолкнул на выход.- Бесценное произведение искусства,- едва слышно шепнул он мужчине, почти в черном отчаянии смотревшему, как девушка уходит из ресторана.- Ты проиграл, Хант! Как же я тебя ненавижу.

-Отпусти ее,- совсем не так уверенно сказал Джин.- Ты сломаешь ее.

-Скорее она тебя,- заметил Джек, захохотав и выходя из ресторана.- Пришлю открытку,- он помахал рукой на прощание.

Джин закрыл глаза и тяжело опустился на стул. Все в буквальном смысле слова летело к черту, а он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы этому помешать.

Это было больно – предательство того, кому она верила всей душой, всем сердцем, даже после того, что он творил. Свидание с самого начала было глупой шуткой над ее чувствами, словно издевкой – смотри, вот он я, копия твоего дружка! Хочешь меня, детка?

Саманта вышла из ресторана, слыша за спиной странный лающий смех – она уже однажды слышала такой. Сердце свело болью по-настоящему. Она едва не упала, задохнувшись. Глупый орган, пострадавший от осколков ребра, дал о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент – она готова была собрать вещи и уйти и из отеля, и от всего этого прямо сейчас с Джеком. Пусть между ними был лишь секс, ей-то что?

Но почему Джин молчал? Почему не защищался? Почему просил отпустить ее? Что за игры он вел? Почему именно с ней? Что такого в ней важного, что все хотят ее или убить, или переспать с ней, а потом убить?

-Господи, как же больно!- выдохнула она, уперевшись в двери лифта. Разумеется, это просто нервы. Это пройдет. Она поднимется к себе, соберет вещи… никаких записок оставлять не будет… а потом просто уйдет с Джеком.

Сердце немного отпустило, стоило только войти в номер, словно изменилась аура – здесь было что-то успокаивающее. Нет, не белые розы в вазах, не персиковое шелковое белье – запах. Смесь мыла, шампуня, виски, табака, чуть заметно – пота, мускуса и чего-то еще, едва уловимого.

-Я ухожу. Точка.

Она повернулась к шкафу в гостиной и мгновенно упала на четвереньки, держась за сердце.- Боже…- едва хватило сил выдохнуть.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула – Джек вошел легкой, словно танцующей походкой.

-Не торопись, Саманта, у меня есть время,- спокойно произнес он, как будто не замечая выражения боли на лице девушки.

-Дж… ек…

-Не напрягайся так,- он присел рядом, изучая ее лицо.- Жемчужина коллекции. Реликвия,- он поправил ей волосы – от его прикосновения она упала на ковер, будто он ее ударил.

Она пыталась отползти от ставшего каким-то враждебно-холодным Джека, но не смогла.

-Уже недолго, я думаю,- Джек взглянул на часы.- Полночь близится!- пропел он.

-Кто… ты?- выдохнула она, чувствуя угрозу, исходившую от него.

-Коллекционер, - он развел руками.- Я честен с тобой, Саманта. Я собираю настоящие ценности.

Она поняла все – он правда собирал ценности, ценное, то, что можно забрать. Джек Харнс, красавчик с безупречной внешностью актера из будущего, словно клон, словно очередная издевка. Но он же помогал ей! Он тоже предал ее? Они все предали? Но что им надо? Почему ее? Что она такое?

-Больно? – Джек сел на пол около нее.- Это скоро пройдет. Не сопротивляйся, Саманта.

Он протянул к ней руку и провел по щеке со шрамом – она истошно закричала.

Нечеловеческий крик такой силы он слышал лишь однажды – на причале, когда Алан Гилл поймал их в западню, но тогда все было по-другому, Алан был даже не пешкой – песчинкой. Джек Харнс был фигурой потяжелее.

Джин не выдержал, вскочил со стула и рванул вон из ресторана вверх по лестнице. Плевать, что есть лифт – его нужно ждать, но наверху кричит женщина. Не просто женщина и не просто кричит. Он, сукин сын, ее пытает заживо! Неужели он ни черта не видит?!

Дверь едва не слетела с петель от мощного пинка.

-Отойди от нее, сукин сын, или я сверну тебе шею!- приказал Хант, надвигаясь на противника.- Держись, детка! – совсем другим тоном попросил он лежащую девушку.- Борись, Джонс! Не сдавайся!

-Она моя, Хант!- отрывисто выплюнул Джек. Красивое лицо исказили судороги, как будто ему было больно.

-Я ничья,- прохрипела Саманта.- Отвалите от меня оба!

-Детка, лучше молчи и дыши,- приказал Хант.- Просто дыши, успокойся и дыши.

-Он снова приказывает тебе, Саманта,- воодушевился Джек.- Видишь, а я говорил о том, какой он…

Девушка встала на четвереньки, не задумываясь ухватилась за протянутую руку Ханта и распрямилась, держась за сердце.

-Четырнадцать слов, чтобы заставить кого–то влюбиться в вас навсегда, - сказала она.- Семь слов, чтобы заставить уйти без боли… знаешь, есть замечательный сериал, многому меня научивший,- сказала она Джеку.- Но все же рассчитывать я могу только на себя. Мне плевать, насколько дерьма кусок мой шеф, но он МОЙ шеф. Я сказала это ему, скажу тебе – наши судьбы переплелись, я всегда буду рядом с ним. Это долг чести, а я полицейский, а не жемчужина. Я подданная короны, я служу королеве.

Она гордо разогнулась и вздернула подбородок.

-Во-о-от оно что,- как-то странно-удивленно протянул Джек, глядя на нее.- Во-о-от оно как. Ты права, Саманта, ты не жемчужина, ты бриллиант, ты просто звезда!

Он резко схватил ее за руку и дернул на себя, из рукава достав столовый нож и приставив его к ее шее.

-Лучше не дергайся,- посоветовал он сразу обоим – Джину и девушке.- Ты, - он кивнул мужчине,- с дороги! А ты, моя звезда, пойдешь со мной, хочешь ты того или нет,- шепнул он в ухо девушки.- Стоять!- рявкнул он на движение Джина. Тот поднял руки.- Хорошо, очень хорошо, а теперь мы пойдем, Хант. Она моя!- злорадно оскалился он. – А с тобой мы еще встретимся – не знаю, где, не знаю, когда…

Саманта снова захрипела – прикосновение Джека творило самым настоящим образом с ее сердцем черте что.

Около лифта он остановился.

-Я не отказываюсь от своих слов – что захочешь, буквально все – только лучшее, только дорогое,- увещевал он.- Ты просто не знала другой жизни, но ты будешь иметь все, что захочешь. Подумай, ты так этого хотела – другая сторона жизни. Деньги, власть, исполнение честолюбивых желаний, любая работа, все капризы, самый дорогой мотоцикл из новинок, любая машина, если захочешь.

-Выстилаешь мне дорогу благими намерениями?- она чуть отдышалась, держась за сердце.

-Уговариваю о сотрудничестве,- обиделся он. Лифт раскрыл двери. Внутри он почему-то изменился, стал более ярким, кричаще красно-оранжевого цвета.- Давай же, Саманта, - теперь попросил Джек.- Я не могу затащить тебя насильно.

-Ты тащил меня сюда,- обозлилась она,- а теперь – не могу насильно?

-Последний крохотный шажок,- он умоляюще сложил ладони.- Ты же не вернешься к этому лжецу, Саманта? Он изверг, дикарь, варвар…

-Он человек, а не дерьмо,- она охнула и облокотилась о дверь лифта – на лице мужчины при этом зажглась злая улыбка.

-Молодец… еще, милая…- попросил он.

-Еще?- она согнулась от боли.- А еще когда мне больно, он где-то рядом, но не потому, что ему нравится смотреть на страдания, а потому, что он помогает. Не всегда умело, но искренне, потому что это ЕГО долг.

Улыбка мужчины померкла. Красивое лицо свело судорогой.

-А еще я скажу тебе вот что – эту же фразу о встрече говорила Лиза,- Саманта не без мстительного удовольствия отметила нарастающую панику на лице мужчины.- А я не дура – нет, сэр! Я умею делать выводы. И если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Джина – я оборву тебе пальцы, выдавлю глаза и разобью кадык. А на сладкое отрежу член – жаль оставлять шикарную игрушку на таком дерьме.

Джек широко раскрыл глаза, глядя куда-то за ее спину.

-Последняя фраза все испортила, детка,- Джин поддержал ее под локоть – от его прикосновения боль постепенно стала уходить.- Привет, Джеки!- он осторожно прислонил девушку к стене и подошел к противнику.- Пока, Джеки!- и ударил того кулаком в нос, после чего от души пнул лифт, который почти мгновенно закрыл двери и поехал вниз под вопли Джека.

-А я говорила про мистику,- слабо заметила Саманта, сползая по стене.

Джин подхватил ее и понес в номер.

-Не сдавайся, детка,- просил он, укладывая ее на кровать.- Не бросай меня. Ты же не бросишь? Не сбежишь снова?

-Я уйду, шеф, но не сейчас,- она закрыла глаза.- Я очень устала бороться. Я просто хочу покоя.

-Я знаю, но придется еще поработать, ты же понимаешь?- мягко ответил он, садясь на кровать рядом с ней и поправляя ее волосы.

-Не вздумай меня раздевать,- предупредила она перед тем, как провалиться в полусон-полуобморок.

Он вздохнул, накрыл ее одеялом и лег рядом. Конечно же, он понимал, что она и без него настрадалась, но кому ж легко? Он хотел бы быть с ней честным, только она не поймет, испугается и тогда весь мир полетит в тартар.

Он вздохнул еще тяжелее, поднялся с кровати, стянул с себя пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и вышел в гостиную, плотно прикрыв двери спальни. Пусть спит, она устала постоянно воевать.

Джин достал из кармана брюк сигареты и зажигалку, закурил, приоткрыв окно и вдыхая ночной воздух. Она любит ночь, тьму, звезды – странная девчонка, всегда стремящаяся идти против всех.

Она кого-то напоминала своими высказываниями – все эти слова про разум… как будто это где-то уже было, только он не помнил где именно.

А еще она была странным образом похожа на него самого. Нет, не его двойник в женском обличие, просто странноватая Алиса в Стране Чудес, всему всегда удивляющаяся и воспринимающая все как само собой разумеющееся. Сэм не такой – он борец за какие-то свои идеалы Дороти, Сэм хочет домой и постоянно пытается найти серебряные башмачки, чтобы щелкнуть каблуками. А Алиса, эта Джонс, она совершенно не такая.

И она немного пугает.

Он докурил, щелчком пальцев выбросил окурок в окно, закрыл окно и прошел в ванную. Какого черта он творит? Чем все это закончится?

Он был рядом, этот паренек с огнестрельным ранением в лицо. Худой, нескладный, с оттопыренными ушами и поникшими уголками тонких губ. Она знала его другим, на том фото в жестяной коробочке в столе Ханта он выглядел довольным, улыбался, сжимая шлем полицейского – наверняка, только что пополнил стройные ряды служителей закона. Кем был этот парень? Что хотел? Почему обращался к ней? Был ли он жертвой, заложником этого мира или же приглашал ее присоединиться к нему?

Она стояла напротив, разглядывая его – за его спиной был мрак, каркали вороны, где-то прогремел выстрел.

Она молчала, слушая и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он пробовал общаться с ней, хотя выше головы прыгнуть не мог. Бедный мертвый мальчишка, один из тех самоуверенных мальчишек, что считают себя сильными и способными на все. Этакий ковбой. Ковбой…

Светлые ресницы парня чуть подрагивали, лицо было спокойно. Каким же оно, черт бы все это драл, должно быть у мертвого парня?

-Ты не призрак,- поняла она.- Ты душа.

Он повернулся к ней боком, встав так, чтобы было не видно изуродованную часть лица. На погонах блеснули цифры. Код его подразделения.

-Ну конечно же! Можно узнать по коду!- наконец поняла она.- Я должна была понять раньше! Ты этого хочешь? – он не ответил, но шевельнулся. Она сделала к нему шаг.- Друг, - позвала она,- я не знаю, кто ты, но я помогу, если ты поможешь понять тебя. Это твой мир? – спросила она наугад. Он не ответил.- Ты просишь вывести тебя отсюда? – снова никакой реакции.- Ты хозяин здесь или пленник?

Он повернулся к ней спиной, делая шаг во тьму.

-Постой!- попросила она. Он замер, не поворачиваясь.- Я хочу тебе помочь, но… почему именно я? Милый, почему ты выбрал меня в качестве своего контактера? – он медленно повернулся, на этот раз сначала показав окровавленную половину лица, а потом взглянув на нее единственным глазом, из которого скатилась слеза. Саманта ахнула.- Милый, но я… я сама застряла посередине. Ты можешь помочь мне уйти из будущего? Из жизни? Я помогу, я обещаю, я не брошу тебя, но я живая, я не могу помочь мер… - он снова повернулся к ней спиной и исчез в темноте.- Друг…- позвала она,- не уходи. Мне так одиноко, друг. Не уходи, не бросай меня… пожалуйста…

-Друг, не уходи. Мне так одиноко, друг. Не уходи, не бросай меня… пожалуйста… - Джин замер в дверях. Джонс стонала во сне, кого-то просила остаться. Она и в реальности странная, а во сне и того хуже. С кем она постоянно болтает? Кого просит? Кому настолько доверяет, что открыто признает, что не выносит одиночества так же как и он сам?

Он взлохматил влажные волосы пятерней и вышел из спальни в гостиную, снова закуривая.

Он лег на диван, вытянул ноги, запрокинул голову, выдыхая дым в потолок, потом сел, сгорбился, потер лоб, закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Почти три часа ночи – что там она говорила про волков, быков и прочую живность? Уже начинать травить всех зверей или можно подождать?

Она даже не проснулась – скорее мгновенно перешла от фазы сна к фазе бодрствования. Он был рядом, этот паренек. Странно, он кого-то явно напоминал, он был отчасти напуган, отчасти нет. Он был смутно знаком, хотя Саманта точно знала, что никогда его нигде не могла видеть. И он внушал какую-то уверенность в собственных силах, как будто действительно мог творить в этом странном мире свои дела. Он был не опасен, скорее сам опасался чего-то и просил помочь. Но почему именно ее? Может быть, Сэм понял бы его лучше? Она же ничего не понимает во всех эти психо-штучках, она даже не верит в это, как и в магию и загробный мир. Хотя после того, что с ней происходит, уже пора был начинать верить даже в бога и черта, потому что это просто черт знает что творится, а не нормальная жизнь где-то на Марсе, ну или куда ее занесло.

Она пошарила по соседней подушке – Джина не было. Возможно, он ушел прогуляться как делала она, может быть его вконец загрызло то, что у людей зовется совестью.

Она взглянула на себя – испорченное платье, его теперь никакими порошками не отстираешь. Жаль выбрасывать, все же подарок Джина, но она не думала, что он бы обиделся. Тем не менее, она осторожно расстегнула застежку, кинула платье на кровать и прошла в душ. Номер пуст, кого ей особенно стесняться? Да и будь здесь кто-то, что бы изменилось?

Когда она вышла в пижамных штанах и футболке, из гостиной донесся горький вздох. Услышать его было бы нереально, если бы не чуть приоткрытая дверь.

Даже если бы за дверью ждал грабитель или убийца, Саманта не стала бы драться – довольно на сегодня сражений. Она открыла двери и присмотрелась.

Джин сидел на диване, сгорбившись, в темноте, совершенно один. Такой потерянный, такой… странно родной, хотя и бесконечно далекий.

-Думаю, тебе лучше лечь спать, шеф,- тихо, чтобы не напугать его, сказала Саманта, подходя к нему ближе.

-Успею выспаться,- отозвался он.- Как ты там говорила – час волка? – он протянул ей руку, на часах было чуть за три.

-В это время люди борются с душевными демонами,- сказала она, сев рядом.- Не знала, что у тебя их так много,- она кивнула на почти пустой графин с виски и стакан рядом.

-У меня их слишком много, детка, но тебе лучше не забивать голову моими проблемами. Иди спать.

-Не надо, Джин, - она положила руку на его плечо.- Я знаю, я чувствую, что ты думаешь, и это не так. Не вини себя.

-Что ты знаешь?- он даже не взглянул на нее.- Думаешь, ты много знаешь? Ни черта ты не знаешь.

-Как скажешь,- миролюбиво сказала она, сворачиваясь на диване и поджимая босые ноги под себя.- Хочешь, я помогу укротить волка? Я в этом деле в некотором роде профи.

Он взглянул на нее.

-Ты вроде бы уже разобралась со всей стаей?

-Я думала, что разобралась, но волки плодятся, волчата подрастают, матереют и нападают снова и снова.

Он протянул ей стакан и наполнил его.

-Не буду говорить, что ты быстро пьянеешь, после чего делаешь глупости,- сказал он.

Она молча пригубила виски, поморщившись.

-Ты предпочел бы надраться до розовых слоников, только бы не ложиться в кровать со мной? – спросила она, глядя в окно, где на небе сияла огромная полная луна.- Ненавижу полнолуние и час волка, если честно. Наверное, у меня шизофрения и я теряю покой в это время.

Он усмехнулся.

-Ты точно ненормальная, Джонс.

-Совершенно согласна,- фыркнула она, поставив стакан на столик.- Пойдем,- она взяла его за руку.- Тебе нужно выспаться, а то завтра машину поведу я.

-Размечталась,- он улыбнулся уголками губ, даже не пошевелившись, глядя на нее. Стало ясно, что спать он не пойдет, если только не загнать его силком.

-Откуда в тебе столько упрямства, шеф? – она бросила попытки сдвинуть его и прижалась к его плечу.- Ты странный человек, но если ты думаешь, что я сбегу, то ты ошибаешься.

-Я думал, что ты потеряла ко мне доверие из-за случившегося,- он взял со столика ее стакан и допил виски.

-Я бы хотела, но я не могу,- призналась она.- И не смогу. Ты причинил боль, но ты действительно хотел сказать о том, что свидание было игрой, чтобы… - она подняла голову, глядя на него.- Ты хотел защитить меня как всегда, просто делал это жестоким способом, играя на моих чувствах.

-Я защищаю, как умею, детка,- он скосил на нее глаза.

В свете луны он казался слишком странным. Наверное, это был просто обман зрения, или может она просто была полусонной, но он выглядел намного моложе, даже младше, чем был на самом деле. Влажные, не до конца высохшие волосы – он принимал душ, взгляд, такой настороженный, словно он ожидал взбучки от нее, вместе с тем какой-то наполовину испуганный и… какой-то еще. В глубине омутов этих сияющих глаз было слишком много намешано, чтобы выуживать каждого черта по отдельности.

Она подняла руку и коснулась его волос – он все так же настороженно смотрел на нее. Она приподнялась, глядя ему в глаза.

Он мог бы отвернуться, мог бы сказать, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы она шла спать, но он молчал, ожидая ее реакции. Почему-то он не мог сделать первый шаг. Это было какое-то правило или что-то вроде этого. И он не мог вот так… это было как-то нереально, это немного пугало, но он не показал на лице ни единой эмоции. А когда Джонс… Саманта… когда Саманта коснулась его губ своими, обняв его за шею, все мысли разом испарились.

Он осторожно обнял ее, целуя в ответ – очень нежно, как будто никогда никого не целовал. Как будто это на самом деле так и было. Как будто он был не взрослым мужиком, а сопливым мальчишкой, впервые целующим красивую молодую женщину.

Он закрыл глаза и полностью отдался ощущениям.


	52. Chapter 52

Они не поняли, сколько прошло времени, было ли время или оно остановилось для них двоих, они просто чувствовали, что прямо сейчас, прямо здесь они нужны друг другу как якорь. Двое одиночек, двое сильных людей, совершенно разных личностей с отчасти похожей судьбой. Между ними было что-то такое, что ни один из них не взялся бы исследовать. Влечение? Возможно. Привязанность? Почему бы и нет. Больше, намного больше, чем все это. Больше, чем дружба, глубже, чем партнерство, может быть то, что ни один никогда бы не сказал другому.

В поцелуе не было страсти, только иссушающая нежность, почти трогательная ласка. Он понимал, что она утешает его как может, а она знала, что он просто храбрился, что он не стал бы спать с ней ни сейчас, ни потом по какой-то необъяснимой причине. И, тем не менее, они чувствовали эту странную ниточку связи друг между другом. Наверное, им обоим было куда проще просто переспать или поцеловаться, чем долго говорить ни о чем.

-Пойдем,- она оторвалась от его губ.- Пожалуйста, пойдем, только не возражай.

-Предлагаешь заняться глупостями? – он поднялся, ощущая, что сердце грохочет где-то в груди то ли от ожидания чего-то фантастически замечательного, то ли от страха.- Я не думаю, что ты выдержишь. Сердце – глупый орган, но оно перенесло за сегодня слишком много.

-Как скажешь, только… нет, просто расслабься, позволь мне закончить начатое,- шепотом попросила она, ногой толкая дверь в спальню и стягивая его пижамную куртку – он поежился от странности ощущений. – Расслабься.

-Я не… - он сглотнул.- Не надо… пожалуйста,- его голос вышел жалким, совсем не мужским, а мальчишечьим.

Она взглянула в его лицо, чуть нахмурилась.

-Хорошо, как скажешь,- мягко ответила она.- Ты стесняешься меня?

Он не ответил. Вся бравада куда-то испарилась, язык прилип к небу.

-Не думай, - шепнула она, опрокидывая его на кровать и целуя.- Просто расслабься,- она провела рукой по его груди, животу, спускаясь вниз.

-О, господи!- охнул он громко.

Это было очень необычно, как будто он действительно был совсем молоденьким мальчишкой. Саманта пыталась осознать, что она такого делала, что заставляло его выгнуться чуть ли не дугой от первого же ее прикосновения к паху. Конечно, у нее были любовники и настолько же тактилы, но Джин был из разряда глубоко законсервированных загадок. Он реагировал на любое ее прикосновение так, как будто это у него было действительно в первый раз.

Но это же глупости! Он был женат, он же должен был хоть что-то знать о ласках, о петтинге, о минете, наконец. Это хоть и семидесятые, но хиппи, эти чертовы дети цветов, Кама Сутра и прочее – это-то было!

-Не надо, пожалуйста!- застонал он, когда она залезла ладонью под его пижамную куртку, лаская кожу живота.

-Тш-ш-ш…- она накрыла его губы своими, он обнял ее, не зная, куда деть руки.- Расслабься. Доверься мне.

Она провела рукой по его паху снова, только чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев, отмечая его крепость и полную готовность. Как он вообще мог скрывать от нее такое роскошество?! И почему он так странно реагирует, как будто не хочет?

Она ласкала его через пижамные брюки – он просто не позволил ей залезть внутрь по непонятной причине, хотя она предприняла две попытки, сдавшись на третьей.

-Обожемой!- выдохнул он, когда она чуть сжала его плоть рукой.- Божемойгосподи!

Саманта улыбнулась – она впервые столкнулась с подобной реакцией, но не сказать, что это было неприятно – перед ней лежал красивый мужчина, светлые волосы разметались по одеялу, руки обхватывали ее талию, губы приоткрылись. Не развратить такого самца было бы просто непростительным грехом, а Саманта обожала так грешить!

Она оседлала его, скользя по нему как змея, доводя его почти до безумства.

Он не выдержал пытки – притянул ее крепче, обнимая и целуя так страстно, так сладко, что это было почти нереально.

-Оум-м-м-м…- выдохнул он ей в рот, дернувшись под ней раз, другой и снова, тяжело дыша.

Она всегда добивается своего, просто иногда на это нужно больше времени.

-Я… я… - он облизнул губы, даже не представляя какой сладкой конфетой он виделся в данный момент своей партнерше.

-Понравилось? – она чуть отстранилась, проведя кончиком языка по его губам и продолжая нежно играть с его плотью.

-Я… мне… - он сглотнул, проморгался, толком даже не зная, что должен сказать и что делать. Он же должен что-то сделать и для нее – он же не последняя свинья неблагодарная в самом-то деле!

-Нет,- коротко ответила она, словно читая его мысли.- Не надо. Если ты думаешь про меня, то лучше не надо, я в самом деле только что пережила сердечный приступ, оргазм в данный момент не пойдет мне на пользу.

-Н-но…- он снова облизнул губы, чувствуя себя уже полным идиотом, лежа под умопомрачительной женщиной в мокрых трусах и штанах.

-Если хочешь, можешь принять душ,- предложила она.- Не смущайся, я мужскую анатомию разве что внутри не изучила. Я имею в виду внутренние органы, а не естественные отверстия,- пояснила она, окончательно его смутив и откровенно наслаждаясь редчайшим зрелищем – сбитый с толку, растерянный, совершенно сумасшедшее привлекательный мужчина, который в обычное время король-лев, рычащий так, что этого звука боятся все преступники Манчестера, выглядел как молоденький парень, впервые спустивший груз в кулак. Требовалось недюжинное усилие, чтобы не накинуться на эту красоту немедленно, не связать его и не оттрахать так, чтобы он потом неделю мочиться не смог. Но она и в самом деле не стала бы рисковать – сердечный приступ мог вернуть ее в больничную палату будущего, в ее тело – обгоревшее, изломанное от автокатастрофы…

Как все эмоции отразились на ее лице, она не знала, только Джин приподнялся на руках, обнял ее за шею и притянул в такой поцелуй, что все до единой мысли покинули черепную коробку, образуя наиприятнейший вакуум внутри.

Его горячая ладонь прошлась по ее груди, по животу, замерла на пупке.

-В душ,- он отстранился и неловко прикрываясь прошел в ванную.

Чтобы не рвануть за ним и не узреть всего шефа в чем мать родила, потребовалось еще больше силы воли.

Саманта растянулась на кровати, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

-Ну и дела!- она потерла пылающие щеки ладонями. Она смутилась больше его самого – вот уж действительно, ну и дела!

Джин закрыл дверь ванной, стянул брюки и нижнее белье, даже не осознав, что выйти придется в халате, что спать придется только в трусах и майке – не надевать же пижамную куртку без штанов!

Впервые в жизни мужчина ощутил странное чувство полной гармонии в душе, и тем не менее его грызла вина и осознание того, что теперь все изменится, будет не так, что он теперь понятия не имеет, как смотреть в глаза этой женщине, что она теперь знает то, что никто больше не знает, что…

Проблем не убавилось, а стало только больше. Нельзя было этого допускать, все зашло слишком далеко и теперь все станет очень сложно. Никто и никогда не мог зайти с ним так далеко! Вообще никто и вообще никогда! Это было прописано где-то в глубине подсознания как молитва «Отче наш», но Джонс была атеистом, ей было начхать на молитвы и правила. Ну и что ему теперь делать? Она же ничего не поймет.

А она и не поймет.

А он не сможет ей сказать всего. Он вообще ничего не сможет сказать.

И надо что-то делать – он же обязан тоже позаботиться о ней… в этом плане…

И надо как-то выйти прямо сейчас, что-то сказать.

И надо обнять… может даже поцеловать… снова…

Господи, как же теперь спать РЯДОМ с ней?!

-Вот же черт!- он коснулся лбом кафеля, закрыл на миг глаза, стоя под душем. В душе начиналась буря страстей, а как с ней справиться, он не знал. Не спрашивать же ее или Сэма! – Вот же черт!- чуть повысил он голос. Сэм! Стоп! Причем тут Сэм? Он же не педик и Тайлер не педик. Поговорить с ним? Поговорить С НИМ? С Тайлером про него и Джонс? Про Джонс, которая подрочила ему?! – Вот же че-е-ерт! – застонал он.

Привычный мир благополучно рухнул, приходилось спешно выстраивать новый и привыкать к изменениям.

Он выключил воду и взглянул на часы – почти пять утра, надо хоть немного поспать. После полудня нужно выезжать домой.

Он накинул банный халат на голое тело, набрался храбрости и открыл дверь, выглядывая наружу. В спальне было все так же темно, Саманта лежала на его половине кровати, отвернувшись к окну, очевидно, чтобы не засмущать его до смерти и спала.

Благодаря всех богов сразу, Джин бесшумно вышел, добрался до сумки, достал оттуда чистые трусы. Оделся, сунул внутрь испачканное белье и перевел дух. А теперь что? Спать в гостиной? Спать здесь, но в халате? В конце концов, он ее начальник, она его подчиненный!

Да бога же ради!

Джин снял халат, поколебался миг, достал майку, надел ее, подумал, достал брюки, надел их и только так смог успокоить совесть и нырнуть под одеяло.

Поколебавшись еще миг, он подвинулся к девушке и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить ее, обнял ее за талию – футболка задралась, так что его пальцы коснулись ее кожи, отчего по его спине побежали мурашки.

Полностью успокоившись, Джин пододвинулся еще ближе, опасливо покосился на нее, ожидая, что она что-то скажет, но убедился, что она спит, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, уже не увидев широченную улыбку на лице мастерски притворяющейся Саманты.

Она понежилась в его руках пару минут, прежде чем заснула по-настоящему, все так же улыбаясь.

Стук в дверь разбудил их обоих. Она вздохнула в его шею, потерлась носом о его утреннюю щетину таким привычным, но давным-давно забытым родным жестом. Он заворчал во сне, но притянул ее поближе.

-Доброе утро, шеф,- шепнула она в его ухо.

-Что?- Джин проснулся так резко, что едва не сбросил ее с кровати.- Что?!

-Доброе утро,- повторила она, чуть обидевшись. Мог бы и не так бурно реагировать, хотя… видала она его действительно бурную реакцию.

-Доброе. Мы что?..

-Нет, - заверила на серьезно.- Пора вставать, кто-то активно ломится в дверь, а ни я, ни ты не повесили эту дурацкую табличку на дверь.

-Табличку? – не понял он.

-«Не входить – опасная секс-зона!» - подколола она.- Извини, глупая шутка,- тут же сообразила она, поднимаясь.- Сколько времени? Не важно, вышвырни их всех, кто бы там ни был.

-А ты куда?- он вскочил с кровати.

-В душ. Можешь потом зайти, если хочешь,- она скрылась за дверями ванной.

Джин накинул рубашку и босиком прошел в гостиную.

-Да? Что?- он распахнул дверь номера.

-Э… доброе утро, шеф!- поприветствовали Сэм и Энни.- Мы уже собрались,- Сэм поднял обе сумки – свою и Энни.

Хант молча кивнул внутрь номера.

-Саманта уже встала?- поинтересовалась Энни, розовея от мыслей о том, как эта пара провела ночь.

-Встала,- коротко ответил мужчина.- Подождете здесь или пойдем завтракать в ресторан?

-Мы уже позавтракали,- Энни цепким взглядом обвела гостиную – нигде нет ни разбитых ваз, ни сломанной мебели, значит, они способны уживаться вполне мирно.

-Хорошо, тогда мне нужно десять минут,- Хант развернулся и скрылся в спальне.

-Думаешь?..- Сэм повернулся к девушке. Та пожала плечами.

Джин управился менее чем за десять минут, но Джонс задержала его, когда он хотел уже выйти к парочке голубков.

-Не думаю, что нужно дать им понять, что было ночью, шеф,- серьезно сказала она.

-Предложения?- тут же понял он.

-Это может стоить тебе карьеры, Джин,- напомнила она.- Конечно, они не проболтаются, но будет лучше, если даже мой лучший друг будет оставаться в неведении относительно происходящего. Мы не сказали про ночь первого дня, мы не скажем и про эту. Они не поймут, испугаются, а я не хочу лишний раз их дергать.

-То есть… - он стиснул зубы,- то есть ничего не было?

-Ничего. Я серьезно, шеф, ничего – это ничего. Секс – это секс, это здорово, но будет лучше, если это не повлияет на твое ко мне отношение, а мое – к тебе. Мы оба уже поняли, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

-Я умею разделять личную жизнь и работу, Джонс,- понял он.- Вот только ты катала мои шары в руках, а я тебя даже не полапал как следует.

-Ты лапал меня всю ночь,- она едва сдержала улыбку.- И ты делал вид, что спал.

-Я спал!

-Нет, не спал! Ты храпишь во сне и я не думаю, что ты страдаешь лунатизмом.

-Ничем я не страдаю!

-Шеф, пожалуйста…- сдалась она.- Мы можем спать, но отношения… ты же не хочешь этого, верно? – она взглянула на него.- Даже свидание было обманом и мы оба это знаем. Я просто… - она опустила голову.- Я просто отплатила тебе за спасение жизни.

Он смотрел на нее, даже не зная, как на это реагировать – она сказала, что дрочила ему не потому, что хотела его, а просто платила по счетам. Это было как удар по яйцам.

-Как скажешь,- холодно произнес он, открывая двери спальни.

-Прости,- беззвучно прошептала она ему в спину, понимая, что лучше ложь во спасение, чем правда. Правда может стоить ему карьеры, может, и жизни. Джек оказался слишком темной лошадкой, которая могла затоптать зазевавшегося человека.

Кстати, о Джеке…

Она выскочила следом.

-Сколько времени?

-Десять двадцать,- Сэм взглянул на часы.

-Я сейчас,- она молниеносно обулась и выскочила из номера.

-Джонс! – крикнул вслед Джин.

-Шеф?- не поняли Сэм и Энни.

Она успела как раз вовремя – Джек почти спустился вниз, остановившись в последнем лестничном пролете, держа на плече сумку.

-Саманта,- кивнул он, старательно пряча лицо. Под глазом красовался свежий синяк, губа была разбита.

Девушка не долго думая схватила его за грудки.

-Что ты сделал с тем парнем ночью?- зашипела она.- Я знаю, что я видела тебя рядом с ним. Я знаю, что ты как-то связан с Лизой Синклер и будешь как-то связан с Джимом Китсом. Кто ты, Джек?

-Я коллекционер редкостей, Саманта,- ответил тот.- Если хочешь понять все, просто спроси своего шефа про его работу, про то, что он скрывает.

-Что у тебя с ним, Джек? Как вы связаны?

-Ты действительно хочешь знать, Саманта?- синие глаза мужчины недобро сверкнули.

-Думаю, я имею право после того, как ты стоял и смотрел, как я подыхаю.

-Я всего лишь коллекционер, это моя работа. Не доверяй своему дорогому шефу – если ты узнаешь правду о нем, у тебя волосы встанут дыбом.

-Люблю иногда нестандартные прически,- оскалилась она.- А теперь, если не хочешь, чтобы я изуродовала это красивое лицо еще больше, ты скажешь мне, какого черта ты делал рядом с умирающим копом, чем связан с Хантом, что, черт бы все это драл, происходит?

-Спроси или наведи справки про Рассела Томпсона,- он наклонился к ее уху.- Он пропал без вести два года назад не без помощи Ханта. Спроси его о Томпсоне – если он ответит, это будет библейское чудо.

-Если я не убью тебя прямо сейчас, чудо действительно будет библейским,- пообещала она.

-А вот и герой,- Джек кивнул на кого-то сзади девушки.- Спроси его.

-Джонс, отойди от него,- приказал Хант, сверля взглядом мужчину.

-И Вам доброе утро, мистер Хант,- любезно поприветствовал Харнс.- Сожалею, что не могу остаться поболтать – я тороплюсь.

-Катись колбаской,- произнес Хант.

Джек белозубо улыбнулся, пройдя мимо него, потом мимо замершего Сэма, оценив его, мимо Энни, чуть улыбнувшейся красивому странному мужчине и остановился около края лестницы.

-Саманта…- Джек склонил голову в легком полупоклоне.- Мистер Хант…

Нервы Джонс не выдержали, зарычав, она оттолкнула сдерживавшего ее шефа и в мгновение ока оказалась около Джека.

-Я слишком крепкий орешек для твоих зубов,- шепнула она в его лицо.- Мы встретимся если не с тобой, то с такими как ты – не знаю, где, не знаю, когда…- его глаза расширились.- И я буду защищать копов и лично Джина Ханта, а если ты сунешься к нему – я убью тебя. Ты понял меня? Можешь передать по цепочке.

-Личный телохранитель этого ничтожества?- так же тихо ответил Джек.- Не переоценивай силы, моя дорогая Саманта,- он коснулся ее изуродованной щеки – девушка поморщилась от боли.- Ты же умная девочка, ты же все понимаешь, верно?

-Джонс!- Хант встал с ней рядом, чуть позади – Сэм и Энни, вообще ничего не понимающие.- Отвали от нее, Харнс, пока я не спустил тебя с лестницы!

Джек не успел ответить.

-Катись в ад, мразь!- прорычала Саманта, справившись с болью, подняв ногу и мощным ударом отправляя Джека вниз по лестнице.

Сэм открыл рот от неожиданного поступка подруги, которая еще день назад уверяла, что Джек – мечта нимфоманки.

-Джонс, ты что, мать твою, творишь?!- Хант схватил воительницу и повернул ее к себе лицом, едва не отшатнувшись от увиденного – она улыбалась. Улыбалась какой-то злой, совершенно нечеловеческой улыбкой, сверкая потемневшими от злобы глазами.

-Я буду убивать каждого, кто…

-Саманта, прекрати!- встрял Сэм, перепугавшийся резкой перемене в облике девушки.- Саманта, ты только что спустила с лестницы человека!

-Вызовите скорую!- крикнула снизу Энни, подбежав к лежащему Джеку.

-Энни, отойди от него!- резко приказала Джонс, снова оттолкнув уже не только шефа, но и друга, бегом спустившись с лестницы и оттаскивая замешкавшуюся девушку. Наверху Хант сдерживал Тайлера. Джонс оттолкнула подругу и нависла над мужчиной.- Знаешь, почему я могу справиться с тобой? – он неловко поднялся на четвереньки, глядя на нее снизу вверх.- Просто потому, что могу. И ты, мразь, будешь ползать у моих ног, потому что я так хочу,- она присела рядом, глядя в его глаза – тот хрипло засмеялся лающим смехом.

-Тогда ты точно должна пойти со мной, моя дорогая.

-Не думаю,- Хант спустился вниз и оттащил Джонс.- Картрайт!- коротко приказал он, кивнув ей. Практически толкнув Джонс в руки Сэма, Хант склонился над Джеком и что-то прошептал ему – на того как будто напали корчи, он закричал.

Саманта закрыла глаза – она одна понимала происходящее и то не до конца, остальные же не понимали ничего вообще. Джек Харнс был просто человеком, не марсианином, не пришельцем, он был собой, Джеком Харнсом, красивым мужчиной, связавшимся не с той компанией. Вот только от него веяло угрозой, прикосновения могли дарить как удовольствие, так и жгучую боль, чего Саманта никак не могла понять. И он как-то был связан с шефом, эти двое знали друг друга, знали что-то друг про друга.

Она не могла ответить сама себе, почему она сорвалась, почему ударила – наверное, дело было не в нервах, а в… в чем-то еще. Она просто почувствовала необходимость встрять и защитить… защитить кого-то или что-то, что пока тоже не могла понять.

Хант отошел от Джека, прошел мимо потрясенной Энни, мимо Сэма, все так же удерживавшего Джонс, поднялся в номер, не говоря ни слова.

-Мы еще встретимся!- заорал Джек, вставая и отмахиваясь от людей, помогающих ему.- Слышишь, Хант? Мы встретимся и твоя гончая тебе не поможет!

Саманта оскалилась от ярости – это было слишком много для нее. Он не мог, просто не мог и не смел так! Он не мог знать про нее!

-Убирайся!- она напряглась в руках Сэма.- Проваливай, или я сломаю тебе позвоночник!

-Мы еще встретимся,- зашипел змеей Джек, продвигаясь к двери отеля и хромая. – Если не я, то другие, но мы еще встретимся.

Он бросил пачку купюр на стол портье, швырнул ключи от номера и торопливо вышел вон.

-Саманта, да что с тобой?- Сэм выпустил подругу.

-Ничего, Сэм,- она поправила одежду.- Прости, что пришлось это увидеть. Все нормально, Энни?- как она могла мягко обратилась к шокированной девушке. Та медленно кивнула.- Хорошо.

Она взбежала вверх по лестнице.

-Что он тебе сказал?- Хант схватил ее и прижал к стене, едва она вошла в номер.

-Что ТЫ ему сказал, что с ним чуть родимчик не случился?- она оттолкнула его.- Какого черта ты вообще полез? Я бы справилась сама!

-После того, что было ночью? – усомнился он.- О чем ты вообще думаешь, когда лезешь к черту на рога?

-О тебе, о Сэме, о долге чести и о защите того, что мне дорого.

-Думай хотя бы иногда еще и о себе, девочка, если не хочешь раньше времени уйти в долгосрочный отпуск после отпевания в церкви! – рявкнул он.

Двери номера раскрылись, впуская Сэма и Энни. Хант тут же отошел от Джонс, швыряя в свою сумку вещи.

-Все нормально? – осторожно поинтересовался Сэм, чувствуя напряжение между этой парочкой.

-Более чем, - ответила Саманта, не глядя на него, уходя в спальню собирать свою сумку.

-Шеф, что…- начал снова Сэм.

-Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, Сэмми-бой,- бросил Хант раздраженно, думая о том, что делать с этой девицей и ее агрессией, которая сведет всех в могилу.- Вы готовы?

Сэм молча кивнул на две сумки в углу.

-Мы можем подождать внизу,- предложила Энни.

-Отлично, цветочек,- кивнул Хант, махнув рукой.- Сэм, захвати и мою,- он сунул сумку в руку Тайлера и ушел в спальню.

Энни вздохнула, подняла свою, предоставив Сэму взять сразу две.

-Пошли,- она открыла двери и выпустила его.

Саманта вышла из ванной, вытирая лицо полотенцем и не задумываясь швыряя его на кровать.

-Они ничего не должны узнать, - процедила она. – Я не скажу и тебе не советую.

-Без тебя разберусь,- бросил он, стоя у окна.

-Шеф, это было мое дело…- снова начала она.

-Ты чуть богу душу не отдала ночью, а теперь лезешь снова как кошка, у которой девять жизней. Ты хоть иногда шевелишь тем, что у тебя в голове? – он развернулся к ней.- У тебя там сушеные тараканы или все-таки мозги? Когда ты уже прекратишь бросаться на все как собака?

-Когда меня перестанут бить, убивать и выделывать всякие фокусы, от которых больно не только мне, но и другим. Что у тебя с ним за дела? Что ты ему сказал? Что вообще происходит? Я имею право знать! Я должна знать!

-У меня с ним нет дел, я сказал ему правду и происходит то, что одна в конец обнаглевшая дамочка сует свой нос, куда не следует.

-Правду о чем?

-О том, что Сити в следующем сезоне разобьют Юнайтед, а теперь выметайся из номера и поехали домой.

Он вышел из спальни и прошел в гостиную.

-Он сказал про Рассела Томпсона,- раздалось ему вслед.- Кто он такой и что с ним произошло?

-Рассел Томпсон был хорошим копом, Джонс, - глухо ответил он.- Рассел работал со мной год. И он умер.

Она подошла к нему, встала перед ним, взглянула в его лицо.

-Джек сказал, что с ним что-то случилось, к чему приложил руку ты. Томпсон пропал без вести два года назад – так сказал Джек. И он сказал, что пропал он не без твоей помощи. Что это значит? Ведешь двойную игру, шеф? Я хочу знать, что происходит. Я имею на это полное право. Все, что угодно, я обещаю, что смогу принять что угодно, только скажи.

-Рассел Томпсон умер,- повторил Хант, сверля девушку глазами.- Рассел Томпсон ушел. Его нет. И я не буду больше говорить об этом.

Он отодвинул ее в сторону и вышел из номера.

-Ладно,- легко согласилась она, уже зная, что раскопает любую информацию про загадочного Томпсона и его не менее загадочное исчезновение.

Сэм и Энни ждали внизу.

Хант спустился первым, неся на плече сумку Джонс, которую благополучно перебросил и без того нагруженному Сэму, подойдя к стойке портье. Уладив дела, отдав ключи от номера, он кивнул швейцару, подогнавшему Кортину прямо к дверям отеля.

-Поехали, - поторопил Хант, оглядываясь. Разумеется, Джонс опять где-то застряла.- Джонс!- заорал он. – Садитесь с машину, я приведу ее,- распорядился он коллегам и рванул вверх по лестнице.

Парочка пожала плечами, вышла из отеля и подошла к машине, открывая багажник и упаковывая четыре сумки внутрь.

-Черт знает что творится,- глубокомысленно заметил Сэм.

-Знаешь, я даже испугалась,- сказала Энни, подойдя к нему.- Саманта была сама на себя не похожа. Она не просто ударила человека, она готова была убить его. Вот так просто, Сэм. И эта безумная улыбка… она как будто была счастлива. Сэм, что с ней? Что происходит?

-Хотел бы я знать,- вздохнул он.

Проклятое сердце скрутило болью сразу после того, как она вышла из номера, как будто она выпала из кокона в жестокий мир – бабочка с еще влажными от слизи крыльями. Бабочке нужно еще немного времени, чтобы хрупкие крылышки затвердели, высохли для полета, а вот людям нужно ощущение покоя и безопасности. Номер как будто гарантировал защиту, а выйдя из него все кончилось. Впрочем, какая защита, если она чуть не умерла внутри? Джек ничего не делал, просто смотрел как она загибалась. Он явно ждал ее смерти, желал ее. Желал ее так же, как она желала его смерти сейчас. Но она же не он, она лучше! И она сильнее, и честнее, и она коп! Она не какая-то паршивая собака, действующая по чужому приказу.

Саманта села на ступеньку, схватившись за перила и стараясь дышать ровно. Она чуть не убила человека – пусть паршивого, гнилого, хотя и красивого снаружи, но все же только человека. Строго говоря, она могла бы добить его и лежачего, хотя это не по чести, но она остановилась только потому, что Хант не позволил ей зайти так далеко. Хант, всегда Хант, что бы она ни делала, где бы ни была – он тоже был рядом как тень. Он и не отрицал, что он был рядом тогда, когда он был нужен, а лично ей он был нужен всегда с самого первого мгновения как они встретились.

Она пыталась осознать происходящее – она чувствовала силу, как будто она действительно могла и – о, боже! - хотела убить человека. И это было пьяняще, это было так здорово… и это было паршиво. Не сила имеет значение, а разум. Только разумный подход. Не волшебный порошок дурил голову, кокаин давал лишь ясность разума, но дело было далеко не в нем.

-Джонс, ты чего расселась?- раздался голос над головой.

-Решила присесть на дорожку,- сострила она, поморщившись от боли. Отлично, просто замечательно – еще и колено разболелось. То, что надо, притом, что еще трястись в этой консервной банке!

-Некогда рассиживаться,- он протянул ей руку.

-Как-нибудь обойдусь без поддержки – не маленькая,- она ухватилась за перила покрепче и еле слышно застонала – нога!

-Доигралась в Супермена,- понял он, поддержав ее под руку.- Ты озверела от проблем с ногой?

-Я озверела оттого, что он не помог мне, когда я чуть не умерла. А нога – ерунда, приступы почти исчезли, у меня нет такого количества нагрузки как прежде, хотя нагрузка – это хорошо, тренировка дает чувство уверенности.

-Я думаю, что если есть проблемы с суставами, тренировка будет вредна,- заметил он, поднимая ее вес полностью на себя.

-Ты не спортсмен, ты не поймешь,- она оперлась об него, практически повиснув на его шее. – Травмы сопровождают любого спортсмена на протяжении всей спортивной карьеры. Я хоть и не кандидат в мастера спорта, но я выкладывалась на тренировках на полную и всей душой отдавалась мотогонкам, а это очень рисковый вид спорта.

-Тебе так не хватает острых ощущений? Не проще заняться новомодными штучками-дрючками и засесть на коврик с иглами?

-Ты о йоге? Нет, йога, медитация и прочее – это не для меня. Шеф,- она остановилась около последнего лестничного пролета – того самого, с которого столкнула Джека,- я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я действительно как будто озверела и… и меня это совсем не радует. Мне страшно от самой себя, от того, что я могу, а я же могу. Я могу?

-Ты можешь отпустить мою шею, вот так, а теперь пошли – знаю, что ты обожаешь задрать нос и выйти королевой, только бы никто ничего не узнал, гордая маленькая заноза в заднице.

Она чуть улыбнулась – он не забыл того случая с ее уходом, когда она якобы была уволена.

Нога почти прошла, сердце, что удивительно, тоже, стоило лишь Ханту коснуться ее. Боль накатывала от прикосновения Джека при определенном моменте, и уходила от прикосновения Ханта так же при определенном моменте – совпадение или?..

-Отличный отель!- жизнерадостно сообщил он портье.- Моя жена оценила его по достоинству.

-Не переигрывай,- сквозь зубы шепнула Саманта, улыбаясь. – Большое спасибо – номер был чудесным, обслуживание, ресторан, милые соседи по этажу.

-До свидания, мистер и миссис Хант,- приветливо поклонилась портье.- Рады будем видеть вас еще.

-Боже упаси!- чуть ли не хором ответили оба, уже выйдя из отеля.

Хант обошел Кортину и сел за руль. Саманта опустилась на заднее сидение рядом с Энни.

-Все нормально, шеф?- Сэм повернулся и взглянул на Саманту, которая кивнула, а потом на водителя.

-Лучше не бывает, Сэмми-бой,- сообщил Хант.- Все готовы, детки? Поехали домой!

Кортина мягко отъехала от отеля.

-Мы же даже не позавтракали!- очнулась Саманта.

-Все думал, когда тебя пробьет на аппетит,- сообщил Хант, заруливая к ближайшему кафе.- Меня уже тошнит от ресторанов и этих рож. Хочу нормальную обстановку, нормальных людей вокруг, нормальную человеческую еду, а не эти крохотные порции.

Девушка облегченно вздохнула – шеф был одного с ней мнения и готов был рвать когти подальше от надоедливого отеля и небольших эстетических лишь для глаз порций.

Быстро, вкусно и плотно позавтракав, команда взяла курс на Манчестер. Хант повеселел – как оказалось, его настрой полностью зависел от количества сладкого в его желудке и хорошей компании под боком, Сэм улыбался, Саманта смотрела в окно, отвернувшись от всех и погрузившись в одной ей ведомые мысли, а Энни думала о том, что купила подарок только для Филлис, напрочь забыв про остальных и про то, что это были лучшие выходные в ее жизни – с шефом, с другом и подругой. Вернее, не совсем с другом… уже не только с другом…

Лондон за короткий уикэнд не стал вторым домом для Джонс, но она ничего другого и не ждала. В конце концов, будет другое время, в этот город приедет отдел А полиции Манчестера, здесь закрутится жизнь, будут новые сложные дела, ежедневные сражения за справедливость, будет кто-то другой, кто-то новый, будет Алекс Дрейк, почему-то не будет Сэма и Энни. Но все так же останется Джин Хант, который все так же будет вести себя как полная задница, все так же доставать несчастную Алекс, все та же лихачить, разъезжая на красной Кваттро вместо невесть куда пропавшей Кортины, все так же причинять добро и нести полную чушь и справедливость, если не во имя Луны, то на благо Великобритании, боже ее храни.

Саманта порылась в кармане и достала очки, нацепив их на нос.

-Что?- спросила она у Энни.- Можешь начинать думать, что у меня проснулась совесть и я не могу смотреть вам всем в глаза.

-Свершилось чудо, а я такое пропустил?- раздалось с водительского сидения.- У Джонс проснулась совесть – уму непостижимо.

Она промолчала, уже забыв про Лондон и думая лишь о загадочных словах Джека, о самой личности Джека и о личности таинственно исчезнувшего Рассела Томпсона.

Сэм покосился на девушек, мирно дремавших на заднем сидении машины. Джин вел мягко, словно под машиной была не дорога, а воздушная подушка. Впрочем, спала ли Саманта - Сэм не имел ни малейшего представления. Эта неугомонная воительница запросто могла сделать вид, что спит.

-Что, проверяешь, как твоя подружка перенесла ночь?- полюбопытствовал Хант.

-Ты сейчас о ком именно? – не понял Сэм.- Если ты про Энни, то мы неплохо повеселились, а если про…

-И как же? Любили друг друга как в дешевом романе на шелковых простынях или плавали в ванне с шампанским? Пробовал как-то – ну и дерьмо,- поделился он соображениями.- До сих пор не понял, что цыпы находят в этой шипучке, но много я не выпил.

Сэм закатил глаза – шеф был потрясающе невежественен даже для своего времени.

-Мы гуляли. Пришли только под утро, около пяти. Портье сказала, что наши соседи вели себя так бурно, что пришлось бы вызывать полицию, если бы они сами были не из ее рядов. Чем вы занимались, шеф?

-Боролись, в том числе и на полу,- не стал вдаваться в подробности тот.

-А как прошел ужин?- снова поинтересовался Сэм.

-Охрененно. Я охреневал ежесекундно.

-Шеф, но я же серьезно,- обиделся Сэм.- Ладно, можешь не говорить.

-Я серьезно, Дороти – эта Алиса еще хуже дружит с мозгами, чем ты. От тебя хотя бы нет такого количества шума и тебя проще заткнуть, но она жужжала не переставая.

-То есть… у вас… а? – он не рискнул спросить напрямую.

-Бэ,- коротко ответил Хант.- А ты трахнул Картрайт?

-Шеф!- шепотом возмутился Сэм, покосившись на заднее сидение. Саманта чуть нахмурилась во сне, обняв Энни за плечо.- Она выглядит странно.

-Сэм, она всегда выглядит странно и пока она так выглядит, я спокоен. Я нервничаю, только когда она выглядит довольной или счастливой, для меня это сигнал, что от нее можно начинать ждать очень больших неприятностей.

-То есть вы за две ночи не?..

-Тайлер, еще слово и я вышвырну тебя из машины,- пообещал Хант.

-Просто я подумал, что…- Сэм закусил губу, заработав от шефа зверский взгляд.

В Манчестер вернулись еще засветло. Хант любезно довез Энни до ее дома, хотя даже не почесался помочь ей выгрузить и донести до квартиры сумку. Сэм особо возражать не стал и все сделал сам.

-В паб?- поинтересовался Хант, когда он спустился вниз и сел в машину.

-В паб,- поддержал Сэм.- Сэмми?

-Без разницы,- честно ответила она.

-Ну что ты за человек, Джонс,- вздохнул Хант и выжал газ, лихо выруливая из узкого переулка.

-Мистер Хант!- обрадовался бармен.- Мой храбрец!- еще больше улыбнулся он Сэму.- Звезда!- Саманте.

-Привет, Нельсон, - кивнул Хант.- Мне как обычно – у меня в горле пересохло с дороги.

-Привет, друг, - тепло поздоровался Сэм.- Мне пива.

-Мое почтение, - улыбнулась Саманта темнокожему мужчине.- Бокал самого легкого вина.

Хант недоуменно покосился на нее.

-Легкого? Еще скажи безалкогольного.

-Не поверишь, но такое тоже бывает,- Сэм приземлился за стойку бара, разминая ноги.- Уф-ф-ф… нужно походить.

-Как поездка? Слышал, вы были в Лондоне в дорогом отеле?- Нельсон живо расставил заказы.

-Превосходно!- воодушевился Сэм.

-Нормально,- Хант.

Саманта только пожала плечами.

-А где же очаровательная подруга?- подмигнул Нельсон Сэму.

-Она дома, не захотела идти сюда,- пояснил Сэм.- Мы все устали, но решили зайти сюда, просто поздороваться, немного выпить.

-Верно! Лучшее, что может быть после долгой утомительной дороги – это паб,- заметил Нельсон.

Хант как-то странно взглянул на приветливого человека, понурился и прошел в любимый угол, где сел и с задумчивым видом принялся пить виски. Сэм кивнул Нельсону и так же прошел в уголок к шефу.

-Что-то стряслось, звезда?- осторожно поинтересовался Нельсон.- Я чувствую в тебе темноту.

-О, да, меня коснулась смерть,- поморщилась девушка.- И не раз, надо сказать. Да что там, я сама кого угодно сведу в могилу и у меня сплошное невезение с любовниками – то просто подонки, то подонки со стажем, но все как один кандидаты на кладбище,- она отпила из бокала, не заметив странного подозревающего что-то взгляда бармена.

-Что-то стряслось в поездке?

-Как всегда – драки, секс, драки, веселье, драки, один мудак чуть не свернул себе шею…

-Ты редко говоришь такими словами, Саманта. Ты меняешься и не в лучшую сторону.

-Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, мой друг. Меня пытаются убить через раз, меня к чему-то готовят, вдобавок меня преследуют призраки, у меня куча проблем, а теперь выясняется, что тот, кому я всецело доверяю, втянут в какую-то грязную игру, а я уже не знаю, где добро, где зло, кому верить и как дальше быть.

-Слушай интуицию,- посоветовал он.- Только я не это имел в виду, когда сказал, что в тебе темнота. Ты выглядишь чуть иной.

-Я не зло, Нельсон,- ответила она.- Я просто очень устала, я просто жду удобного момента, когда можно будет уйти, если мне позволят.

-Ты не понимаешь меня,- сокрушенно покачал он головой.

-Как и ты меня, друг,- ответила она тем же.- Как и ты меня.

Она положила пару монет на барную стойку и подошла к коллегам.

-Как решите теорему Ферма, сообщите решение мне,- сказала она, глядя на их задумчивые лица.

-Я думал о завтрашнем дне,- сказал Сэм.- Выходные почти кончились, а завтра уже на работу.

-Выходные еще не кончились,- сказал Хант.- Предлагаю всем вместе сходить в кафе поужинать.

-Я так и не купила шлем,- вдруг вспомнила Саманта.- Ну и ладно. Можно и в кафе.

-Может, в индийский? – предложил Сэм.

-Карри?- прищурился Хант.- Мой желудок не привык к такой ерунде, я люблю добрый кусок мяса и порцию картошки.

-Сперва предлагаю завезти сумки по домам, а то переть на себе тяжесть после сытного ужина я бы лично не хотела,- попросила Саманта.

-Думаю, Тайлер поможет,- пожал плечами Хант.

-Нет, правда же, шеф,- поддержал подругу Сэм.- Давай завезем вещи.

-Ой, Нэнси, ты такой нытик!- скривился тот.- Ладно, поехали отвозить ваши девчачьи тряпочки.

Он как-то резковато поставил пустую кружку на стол и вышел.

-Что между вами произошло?- тут же полюбопытствовал Сэм у Саманты.

-Ничего,- буркнула она. – Не возражаешь, если я попудрю носик? Попроси его подождать пару мгновений,- кивнула она на двери.

-Попудришь носик? – переспросил Сэм.- Ты? Сэмми, что ты задумала? Ты же никогда не пудрила носик.

-Ничего, что я вообще-то девушка?- она встала и прошла в туалет. – Мужики,- проворчала она, заперевшись в кабинке и копаясь в кармане, доставая тюбик помады с секретом.

Вдруг в пабе замерцало освещение, лампочки замигали как при морзянке. Девушка замерла, не понимая происходящего – на ее памяти такого никогда еще не было. Ну, электричество дурило как и дома, да и Сэм как-то говорил, что однажды такое уже было, когда он просил у кого-то вернуть его в нормальное цивилизованное время где-то в конце восьмидесятых, но тогда все было по-другому. Свет еще никогда так не вел себя, когда Саманта была в пабе.

Она подцепила ногтем крохотную упаковку целлофана – в тот же миг девушке показалось, что пол загудел и задрожал – после чего раскрыла его и отмерила совсем немного, только чтобы прийти в себя.

Туалет был чист как кухня домохозяйки, посетители уважали труд Нельсона, но в какой-то миг Саманта заметила на стенах слой черной жижи, сначала каплю, расползающуюся все больше и занимающую стену, отвратительно воняя серой, потом влажно стекающую на пол жирными каплями и подбирающуюся к ногам девушки.

-Глюки начались,- она широко раскрыла глаза, отступая и взбираясь на унитаз ногами подальше от жижи, жадно чавкающей на полу. Наконец, закрыв глаза, Саманта глубоко вдохнула порошок.

Подождав пару мгновений, она открыла глаза – ничего, все так же чисто, свет горит ровно, без морганий, жижа исчезла, напоминая о себе слабым исчезающим запахом серы.

Открыв кабинку, она нос к носу столкнулась с молодым копом.

-Ты почти напугал меня,- выдохнула Саманта, осторожно пробираясь мимо него – он повернулся, следя за ее движениями.- Я тут… в общем… понимаешь…

Он молча смотрел на нее единственным глазом, спокойно, совершенно лишенный эмоций. Ресницы чуть подрагивали, а по щеке скатилась слеза.

-Друг, не надо! – испугалась она.- Ты что? – он отвернулся от нее.- Друг, послушай… я… мне надо, понимаешь? Ты из-за меня?- она обошла его, взглянула в его лицо. Подняла руку, чтобы стереть с его щеки слезу, но не стала – он же призрак! – Ты узнал, что я тут делаю и расстроился? – он ни жестом не выдал себя.- Послушай, я уже и так одной ногой в аду, я уже понимаю смысл и все эти метафоры. И эта жижа, и моргание света… я кому-то нужна, да? Игра ведется на нас, людей? – он не ответил.- Я кое-что узнала про шефа. Как оказалось, он не такой святой, каким хочет казаться. Нет, я не про его алкоголизм, даже не про его манеру выбивать признания при допросе. Понимаешь, друг, люди пропадают. Просто исчезают в никуда, а он имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Я не желаю ему зла, но… как я могу теперь доверять ему? Как мне вообще справиться с этой ситуацией? Я едва не сошла с ума, когда той страшной ночью погибли люди, я сорвалась только поэтому. Друг, пожалуйста, не смотри так на меня,- почти взмолилась она, глядя на его лицо.- Мне больно, страшно, но мне некому об этом сказать, кроме тебя. Я даже на отдыхе нашла приключений на свою задницу, хотя видит бог я их не искала. Друг, пожалуйста, помоги мне! Хотя бы дай понять, к кому мне обратиться за помощью – я так больше не могу, честное слово! – тихонько завыла она, прислоняясь к стене.- Я боюсь, друг. Я боюсь Сэма, шефа, людей, этого мира, даже этого паба. Что со мной происходит? Как мне выбраться из этого? Почему меня хотят убить все, кому не лень? Что я такого сделала? Я просто человек, я не Супермен, не Супергерл, но почему все, кому я хотя бы пытаюсь довериться, желают мне смерти? Почему меня постоянно обманывают? Алан, которого я любила, Дин, которому пробовала довериться, даже Джек. Почему такой красивый мужчина, который помог мне снова поверить в себя и научил плавать, почему человек, с которым у меня был фантастический секс, после этого равнодушно смотрит, как я умираю? Почему он предлагал мне уйти с ним? Может быть, все не так, как я предполагаю? Может быть… - она взглянула на стену, - может быть, они – жизнь, а здесь – смерть? Джек сказал, чтобы я проверила информацию по одному копу, который работал здесь два года назад. Я уверена, что это что-то значит, понимаешь? – коп не ответил, опустил голову, повернувшись к ней здоровой стороной лица.- Послушай, это покажется странным, но я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что к чему. Я могу помочь, если это то, что ты от меня ждешь. Ты хочешь мести? Это сделал Джин? – он вдруг поднял голову, глядя на нее в упор. Она сглотнула – его глаз сиял как звезда. Иногда она улавливала нечто подобное у Ханта. Что-то совершенно нечитаемое.- Джин Хант виноват в исчезновении людей? – он чуть вздернул подбородок. Ее как молнией ударило.- Он сделал это с тобой?! – она закрыла рот ладонью.

Парень отвернулся, встав к ней изуродованной половиной лица.

В дверь постучали.

-Саманта, ты в порядке? – позвал Сэм.

-Да, в полном!- крикнула она, не сводя глаз с парня.- Друг, ты здесь потому, что он тебя держит? – обратилась она к нему – тот не ответил.- Ты хочешь свободы? – он поднял голову, взглянул на нее.- То есть, я была права – Джин Хант знает о происходящем, скрывает информацию о пропадающих людях и он… убийца?

Молодой коп пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, как будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но она на него уже не смотрела.

-Джин – убийца,- неверяще повторила она, закрыв глаза, потерев лоб и схватившись за живот.

Она едва успела добежать до унитаза, как ее стошнило.

Мозг, одурманенный кокаином, в этом странном мире дарил кристальную ясность мышления, как будто переворачивая все с ног на голову. Алан, Дин, Лиза и Джек не были плохими. Они пытались забрать ее от Джина Ханта – от убийцы. Саманта была сто процентов уверена, что каждый из них знал, что только умерев в этом мире или впав здесь в кому, она была бы в безопасности – она же уже была в своем времени. Вот только распространяется ли это правило на всех, включая Сэма? А что если умерев здесь, можно умереть в будущем? Сэм в ловушке! Все в ловушке!

Она уже не думала ни о чем больше, в голове словно грохотали барабаны – Джин Хант убийца! Джин Хант убийца!

Она подошла к умывальнику, ополоснула лицо водой, взглянула на свое отражение – зрачок затопил радужку, лицо белое как мел, губы трясутся, в глазах такая паника, такой страх!

-Видишь, я говорила тебе, что я – твой единственный друг,- раздался за спиной голосок.

Саманта обернулась и завопила от ужаса – перед ней стояла светловолосая девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, крепко прижимая к себе игрушечного клоуна и приветливо улыбаясь.


	53. Chapter 53

-Саманта!- дверь туалета с размаху ударилась о стену, когда Сэм выбил ее ногой, влетая внутрь.- Саманта, ты кричала?

Джонс, бледная до синевы, только кивнула.

-П… паук… тут был п-паук,- выдавила она. Даже страх не помешал ей собрать остатки воли в кулак – Сэм бы нервничал из-за чертовой девчонки куда больше ее самой, а сказать про мертвого копа и уж тем более про шефа было невозможно. И у нее нет прямых доказательств своей теории – одно дело думать, что шеф – убийца, другое дело знать и вынести это на всеобщее рассмотрение.

-Паук? – не понял мужчина.- Ты боишься пауков?

-До жути,- она натурально вздрогнула, думая о своем. Какой к дьяволу паук?! Она сажала на руку таких экземпляров, что у любого мужика волосы бы дыбом встали!

Сэм обнял ее и вывел из туалета в узенький коридорчик.

-Ты заметил перепады напряжения? – спросила она.

-Что?

-Свет моргал? А запах? Ты чувствовал запах серы?

-Запах?

-Сэм, соберись!- она чуть встряхнула его за плечи.- Запах и свет – было? Потому что в туалете мигали лампочки и воняло как в аду.

-Нет, ничего не было и… прости, но в туалете не было запаха серы,- он чуть смутился.

-Не сероводород, Сэм, а именно сера,- убито повторила она.- Сера, как будто там разверзлась преисподняя.

-Ты в порядке? – нахмурился он, глядя ей в лицо.

-Я… - она облизнула сухие губы.- Мне нехорошо. Я… я видела… - «мертвого копа, я знаю, что Хант что-то скрывает! Сэм, помоги мне, мне так страшно – за тебя, за себя, за других!» – я видела девчонку из телевизора. Сэм, я не видела ее уже давно.

Он молча обнял ее.

-Ты ее испугалась? Ты ее не боялась раньше, что случилось?

-Я не… я не знаю, друг, я просто не знаю. Я боюсь, я всегда ее боялась.

-Ладно… тш-ш-ш…- он прижал ее к себе.- Пойдем, шеф ждет.

Она отстранилась.

-Я лучше пойду домой. Скажи ему… нет, ничего не говори. Я домой, а сумка… да черт с ней, с сумкой. Я не хочу его видеть.

-Его? Ханта? Саманта, что происходит?- Сэм готов был сам запаниковать.

-Я… Нет, ничего. Просто я устала с дороги, я не хочу есть, я хочу поспать, я хочу побыть одна. А пока иди, он ждет.

Она чуть толкнула его от себя. Он недоуменно передернул плечами.

-Ладно, я занесу твою сумку к себе, потом отдам.

-Да, хорошо. Сэм,- позвала она, когда он прошел до конца коридора.- Впрочем… нет, ничего,- оборвала она себя. Не стоит сейчас говорить ему о том, что он может быть в опасности, если у нее нет доказательств. И не стоит сейчас рубить сгоряча – нужно быть хладнокровной, нужно поработать с архивом, поспрашивать людей, что происходило, а потом, если что-то выйдет наружу, действовать по обстоятельствам.

Сэм уже вышел за двери, а она подошла к барной стойке. Нельсон как-то странно рассматривал ее.

-В туалете… там проводка барахлит, наверное,- сбивчиво сказала она.- Свет мигал.

-Я проверю,- кивнул он.- Саманта!- он позвал он ее, когда она уже подошла к дверям. Его тон существенно отличался от привычного дружелюбного.

-Что, друг?- она повернулась, встречаясь с ним глазами.

-Тьма в тебе возрастает,- произнес он.- Не поддавайся ей, это страшный путь.

Она пару мгновений изучала его лицо – напряженное, как будто он что-то хотел сказать, чем-то предостеречь ее.

-Я справлюсь, друг,- она толкнула двери и вышла на улицу.

Она даже не замечала, как хорош мир семидесятых – все эти вызовы обществу, брюки-клеш, огромные каблуки-платформы, супер-мини, хиппи, цветастость, блестки, мишура, свободный секс, наркотики, длинные волосы парней, короткие – девушек. Это эпатаж, это свобода, это торжество жизни.

Что плохого просто жить и радоваться всему? Придут восьмидесятые, трогательная дешевая наивность и легкость бытия уйдет, воцарится серость, жизнь станет тяжелее, сложнее, будет больше проблем.

Саманта знала восьмидесятые, когда на улицах уже не было того буйного веселья красок, когда настал век агрессивных панков вместо безобидных хиппи, героина вместо кокаина, век проблем, когда цивилизация сжирала пластами милый почти деревенский уклад жизни, когда Манчестер рос ввысь и вширь, когда улочки и раздолбанные дороги становились магистралями и ровным асфальтовым покрытием. Она была ребенком в восьмидесятые, она родилась в 1976 году, а к середине восьмидесятых ей было всего ничего. Тогда она уже жила, а вот сейчас, в 1974 – еще нет.

Возможно, проблема была не в ней самой, не в ее отношении к жизни так таковой, а в том, что ее, этой жизни, еще не было. Ни ее мать, ни ее отец даже не думали о ребенке. Мать была сумасшедшей мазохисткой, обманщицей, отец - полным подонком. Неплохое оправдание, мол, не я такая, а мои родители, только и это было не совсем так. Мать сломала ее волю, отец – жизнь, а судьба била наотмашь снова и снова, только Джонс никогда не сдавалась, продираясь через проституцию и наркоманию, через боль потерь и злобу на весь мир вперед, хотя впереди, если судить по пословице, света в конце тоннеля так и не было.

А что было? Что было кроме боли и горя? Работа. Лишь работа, помогающая не сойти с ума. Что в том мире – работа, что в этом, все едино. Ничего для себя. И хотя она говорила, что ей плевать на всех людей, это было далеко не так. Этот мир менял ее, а она меняла или думала, что меняет его.

Говорят, каждая мысль, каждый поступок человека что-то меняет – она никогда не задумывалась над этим. Что толку думать, если жизнь ставит все на свои места? Если смерть хочет забрать любимого, она заберет его, сколько ни думай, сколько ни борись. Если мать уже сделала ошибку, ее не исправишь. Но этот мир открывал новые горизонты, предоставлял новые возможности по изменению сразу двух миров. В жизни всегда есть место двум заветным словам, с которых начинаются безумства, авантюры и сумасшедшие приключения. Что если… что если можно все изменить? Что если именно она может изменять мир? Что если она и попала именно в начало семидесятых, когда еще не родилась, именно с этой целью? Что если она может спасать жизни, сможет вернуть или помочь другу; что если она сможет вытрясти из Ханта душу и добиться ответов, что случилось с Томпсоном и прочими; что если она действительно сможет сделать то, ради чего вернулась во второй раз из жизни? Мир дает множество возможностей, мир дает множество путей, куда идти – выбирай любой. Она, озлобленная на весь мир хладнокровная убийца пятерых ублюдков, ночной байкер со стальными кулаками в этом мире стала настоящим копом, тем, которым всегда мечтала быть. Она коп – это звучит по меньшей мере гордо, этим нужно пользоваться, пока есть возможность. Если кокаин и прочищает мозги, то в этом странноватом мире – точно.

Джонс стало немного стыдно за свое поведение в пабе – она же сильная, почему она так отреагировала на девчонку?

Собрать волю в кулак, намотать нервы на кончики пальцев – она все может, она многое знает, она со всем справится.

Сон был странным и страшным – вокруг кричали люди, полыхало пламя, слышался чей-то лающий смех.

-Наша!- зашипел бесплотный голос ей прямо в уши.- Наш-ш-ша! Наш-ш-ша! Ты с нами, ты наш-ш-ша!

Ее тело, закованное в цепи, выгнулось дугой, кожу опалило огнем, шрам на щеке взорвался болью, она закричала.

-Наша! Наша!- орали, свистели вокруг под аккомпанемент криков людей. – Ты наша, ты с нами!

Она рванулась, оборвала цепь с рук, с ног, но оковы словно змеи обвили ее шею, дернули вниз, ставя ее на колени – она боролась, почему-то осознавая, что если она преклонит колени, если сдастся, то все будет кончено, она признает не просто поражение, она станет рабой, она лишится себя. Цепь давила на шею, колени подгибались.

-Помогите!- едва выдохнула она. – Кто-нибудь, помогите!

Она увидела протянутую к ней руку – ее услышали, ей обещали помочь. Странно, но рука показалась смутно знакомой, она заколебалась, вцепившись пальцами в цепь на шее. Ноги не выдержали, ей почти пришлось встать на колено, но этого было делать нельзя – лающий смех буквально зашелся от радости. Она проигрывала.

Рука, невесть кому принадлежащая, приблизилась к ней – она не стала искушать судьбу и схватилась за нее, принимая помощь, отчасти даже признавая перед самой собой, что она тоже может спасовать и принять предложение помощи. Рывок – и она проснулась, вся мокрая от пота, сидя на постели и безумными глазами таращась в темноту.

Ладонь еще ощущала прикосновение чьей-то руки, как будто это был не сон, а явь, в разуме еще слышались крики людей, лающий мерзкий смех, шепот в уши, но обрывки сна уже исчезали, сознание успокаивалось. Она скосила глаза на туалетный столик, на знакомый тюбик помады – нет, хватит на сегодня.

Утро встретило ее сидящей у окна и смотревшей на небо. Звезд – ни настоящих, ни тех, странно танцующих не было, всю ночь моросил мелкий нудный дождь, низкие тучи закрыли небо.

В дверь постучали.

-Открыто!- отозвалась она.

-Саманта,- Сэм осторожно вошел внутрь, оглядываясь на беспорядок – разбросанные одежды, обувь, косметика вперемешку с газетами, мотоциклетный шлем рядом с пустой бутылкой вина и бокалом на полу, а на туалетном столике одинокий тюбик помады.- Сэмми, что произошло? Что здесь творилось?

-Одна бесконечная ночь, Сэм,- устало ответила она.- Ночь, бутылка, наркотики, одиночество и боль. Столько подарков и все мне.

-Сэмми…- он подошел к ней, протянул руки, чтобы обнять ее, но она отстранилась.

-Не надо, Сэм. Не надо жалости, не надо объятий, не надо делать вид, что тебе не все равно или все равно – ничего не надо, просто ничего не надо.

-Ты сказала… Сэмми, ты принимала наркотики? – запоздало понял он. Она не ответила, кивнув на туалетный столик.- Помада? – он подошел к разворошенной постели, взял помаду и открыл крышечку.- Господи, Сэмми…- он подцепил крошечный пакетик и бросил его на столик.- Но…

-Все не так, как кажется, Сэм,- мертвым голосом произнесла Саманта.- Ты не понимаешь и не поймешь, с чем я столкнулась, а я никогда не смогу тебе объяснить. Я не смогу сказать тебе, потому что это может все изменить, а я должна понять сперва сама.

-Саманта,- он широко открытыми глазами смотрел на нее, ничего не понимая.

-Нет, Сэм, нет, не говори ничего, ты не понимаешь, ты просто не понимаешь,- она молитвенно сложила руки.- Сэм, возможно, все хуже, чем я думаю, возможно, лучше – я не знаю, я ничего не понимаю. Сэм, я должна справиться.

-Это кокаин, Саманта,- он указал на сверток.- Ты понимаешь, что творишь?

-Все не так, Сэм!- взмолилась она.- Ты же ничего не понимаешь!

-Я звоню шефу – сегодня ты не пойдешь на работу,- резко объявил он, подходя к телефону – девушка среагировала как молния, просто оборвав шнур.- Что ты?..

-Я пойду,- спокойно объявила она.- У меня появилось еще одно дело. Сэм, пожалуйста, не надо мне мешать, я просто завершу дела и тихо уйду,- попросила она.- Сэм, я никогда не причиню тебе зла, я только хочу помочь, я хочу понять.

-Что понять, Саманта? – чуть повысил голос Сэм.- Ты понимаешь, что у тебя зависимость? Ты понимаешь, что будет, если шеф об этом узнает?

-Брось, Сэм, копы и наркотики – как братья-близнецы,- скривилась она.- Как проститутки и копы, как копы и коррупция. Не строй из себя святую наивность – в полиции нет, не было и не будет кристально честных копов.

-Но это неправильно!- возразил он.- Я жизнь посвятил тому, чтобы бороться и искоренять эту грязь!

-Успешно?- презрительно бросила она. – Ты работаешь с таким копом – по уши в грязи и лжи.

Он взглянул на нее так, как будто увидел в первый раз.

-Я тебя просто не узнаю. Что с тобой? Я знаю, что ты не стала бы… я хочу сказать, что я понимаю, что ты не сорвалась бы, не будь веской причины.

-Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Сэм,- горько ответила она.- Не старайся понять все и сразу, друг. И не старайся понять мои мотивы. Моя работа – очищать город и защищать интересы мирного населения, стоять на страже закона.

-Это здорово, потому как моя – тоже, но я…

-Я не договорила, Сэм. Я борюсь не только с беззаконием, я борюсь со злом внутри.

-Внутри? Внутри чего?

-Полиции. Зло внутри полиции, Сэм. Оно пустило корни и отравляет души людей. Однажды я сбежала от грязи, от вранья, от той мерзости, что творилась внутри, но я повзрослела, отрастила толстую шкуру, я теперь уверена, что смогу сражаться за людей. Я найду все ответы – меня, в конце концов, для того сюда и позвали.

-Сюда? Куда сюда? Саманта, что ты вообще говоришь?

-Я коп, Сэм, ты коп. У нас одинаковые цели, но разные методы воздействия. Моя работа чуть иная, я залезу под кожу каждому говнюку, решившему, что он господь бог. Я добьюсь ответов, а если они мне не понравятся, я начну убивать.

-Ты меня пугаешь. Ты всерьез решила, что ты ангел возмездия? Сэмми, это жизнь, нельзя убивать все, что не нравится! Мы же копы!

-Причем тут ангелы, Сэм? Оглянись же – кругом умирают и пропадают люди! Это не рай, это ад!

-И кто же сатана в таком случае?

-Облеченный властью,- коротко ответила она, направляясь в ванную.

Сэм проводил ее взглядом, покосился на пакетик на столике, присел на кровать и потер лицо ладонями.

-Мэр?- предположил он сам себе. - Сэмми, что же происходит? С какими демонами ты опять воюешь?

-Если Хант узнает…

-И что с того? Сэм, ему наплевать на все и всех – он даже не заметит, станцуй я голой у него перед носом. Его волнует только работа и его обожаемая Кортина, а все, что ему нужно – это его фляжки с виски, а не друзья или коллеги.

-Почему ты… я хочу сказать, почему снова? Ты говорила, что сорвалась после смерти любимого, но почему сейчас? Из-за Алана, Дина или кого-то еще? Из-за матери?

-Нет, из-за смертей. Все просто до безобразия, Сэм, я сорвалась потому, что я сею смерть. К чему бы ни прикасалась, все становится хуже некуда. Мы каждой мыслью, каждым жестом, каждым поступком меняем мир, но я почему-то делаю только хуже всем, хотя видит бог я пытаюсь настраиваться на позитив. Это же семидесятые – почти беззаботное время мотыльков и хиппи! Откуда тогда в моем крошечном мирке одни проблемы и смерти? Почему на меня валится все, как будто где-то прорвало канализацию?

-Семидесятые не были временем мотыльков, Саманта. Это было сложное время, переломное. Не как восьмидесятые, конечно, но не менее сложное. Самое начало семидесятых, Саманта.

-Все должно быть не так,- она потерла лоб.- У меня какое-то странное чувство, что я все делаю не так, но я просто не знаю, как надо. Сэм, ну почему же все настолько сложно? Почему у тебя все выходит, а у меня вечно проблемы? Ты стараешься, мир меняется, приспосабливается, даже Хант меняется под твоим давлением, а я как будто тащу всех вниз куда-то в пропасть.

-Это не так,- он коснулся ее руки своей.- Саманта, ты тоже меняешь мир и еще как меняешь!

-Ну да,- поморщилась она,- я машу ногами как Сигал, руками – как Сталлоне, всех убиваю как Терминатор, ни черта ничего не меняю и делаю все наперекосяк. О да, Сэм, я действительно все меняю!

-Ты преувеличиваешь.

-Вспомни, что я сделала на глазах детей, уверена, ты все поймешь. Я неконтролируема и опасна как для этого мира, так и для тебя.

-Брось…

-Сэм, я просто не умею решать проблемы иначе, как только обдолбаться кокаином и идти стрелять или метать ножи. Для меня не существует цветов кроме белого и черного. Все серое для меня представляет угрозу и идентифицируется как черное.

-Но ты же любишь черное.

-Я серьезно, Сэм!

-Я тоже! Ты надумываешь!

-Сэм, Джек, тот красавчик из отеля в Лондоне, сказал мне такое, что может действительно перевернуть мир.

-Что у вас, кстати, произошло? Ты говорила, что он просто идеал мужчины, а потом спустила его с лестницы. Ты всегда так очаровательно мила с теми, в кого влюбляешься? Мне начинать волноваться или ты меня не любишь?

-Я люблю тебя как друга, и нет, я не всегда так мила. Это долгая история и я не уверена, что хочу, чтобы ты ее знал, прости, Сэм.

-Все нормально, я понимаю.

Они сидели на кухне Джонс и завтракали, решая проблемы перед тем как идти на работу. Саманта наотрез отказалась оставаться дома – у нее был исключительно шкурный интерес и страстное желание порыться в архивах, а Сэм… Сэм просто волновался за подругу.

-Ты точно в порядке, Сэмми?

Она только кивнула, выходя в комнату и начиная одеваться – юбка, блузка, пиджак, колготки, туфли: она явно не желала больше носиться как угорелая за всем, что может бегать.

-Что? – спросила она на его немой вопрос.- Забыл какого я пола?

-Просто ты не так часто носишь юбки и каблуки. Как колено?

-В полном порядке и я решила, что пора меняться.

Сэм пожал плечами.

-Это хорошо, только… ты и перемены – плохое сочетание, извини за откровенность.

-Все рано или поздно должно измениться, Сэм,- философски заметила она.- Доверие меняется, преданность, желания, приоритеты – все.

-Саманта, давай поговорим о твоем пристрастии…

-У меня нет пристрастия, Сэм, и я не хочу ни о чем говорить.

-Это наркотическая зависимость!

-Скажи Ханту про его алкогольную!- не выдержала она, заорав.- Хватит ездить мне по ушам, у меня без тебя полно проблем!

-Хорошо, прости,- он примирительно поднял руки.- Я просто хотел помочь.

-Мне не нужна помощь в том, что я делаю, мне нужна помощь в понимании происходящего, Сэм! Мне, черт бы все это драл, нужно услышать лишь два слова от того, кому я могу пустить пулю в лоб, потому что больше не верю ни во что – ни в него самого, ни в его лояльность, ни в его сторону! Это все, что мне нужно!

-Хорошо-хорошо,- Сэм отступил от нее подальше – неизвестно, начала бы она буянить в таком состоянии или нет.- О ком ты? Что за слова?

-Не важно,- мгновенно остыла она.- Не имеет значения. Прости, Сэм, я очень устала, я просто смертельно устала от всех проблем и срываюсь уже на лучшем друге.

-Может, тебе взять пару дней отпуска?

-Мы только что с уикэнда – какой ко всем чертям отпуск?

-Но уикэнд не прошел так легко, как бы тебе хотелось, так что, думаю, шеф даст тебе неделю просто прийти в себя.

-У меня мало времени и оно не предназначено для отпусков и расслабления, Сэм. Мне нужно быстро вникнуть в ситуацию. Конец месяца, а у меня куча дел.

-Но ты же не одна, мы команда.

-Сэм, мне нужен архив, мне нужно быть в офисе и мне нужно быть ближе к Ханту.

-К Ханту? У тебя с ним?..

-Нет, и это неважно. Не в том дело. Мне просто нужно быть на работе. Готов? Пошли.

Она вышла из квартиры.

Сэм, так и не понимающий, что, собственно, она имела в виду, вышел следом.

Это было как-то странно – шеф отсутствовал на месте и никто толком не знал, где он. Разумеется, он никогда ни перед кем не отчитывался в своих действиях, но это было слишком странно.

-Уверен, что он в порядке,- успокоил команду Сэм.- Мы вчера не так много выпили, чтобы пришлось вылавливать его из ближайшего канала.

-Я в архив, если что – позовете,- равнодушно оповестила Джонс, уходя из офиса под недоуменными взглядами коллег.

-Ей что – все равно?- удивился Рей.- Что у них было в Лондоне?

-Ничего,- повторил Сэм слова подруги.

-И потому она в таком неудовлетворенном состоянии?- снова спросил Рей. Крис заржал.

-Приступайте к работе, сержант,- насупился Сэм.- Эй, народ!- он хлопнул в ладоши.- По местам и работать! Отсутствие начальства на рабочем месте – не повод бездельничать!

-Говнюк,- скривился Рей.

Крис молча пожал плечами и прошел к себе за стол.

-Думаешь, было?- шепотом спросил он Рея.

-У Тайлера с Картрайт – точно было,- отозвался тот.- У Джонс с шефом – точно нет, иначе она не вела бы себя как сука в течку, на которую не залез ни один кобель.

-Рей, если у тебя все по поводу детектива Джонс, - прервал его Сэм,- тогда будь любезен заняться работой.

-Слушаюсь, босс,- поморщился Рей, еще тише добавив:- педик.

Архив был доверху забит всем, чем только угодно, но не тем, чем было нужно. Вырезки из газет с интересными фактами, из журналов - с голыми дамочками, меню пабов всего Манчестера, в одной папке словно издевательство над нервами красовалась целая россыпь фантиков от конфет, а учитывая тот факт, что в таких количествах их поглощал лишь один человек, Саманта взъярилась окончательно – Хант явно над ней издевался. Впрочем, помимо ерунды и откровенного мусора, кое-что все же нашлось. Данные по Дину Хабблу из недавнего дела, данные по Расселу Томпсону и даже выдержка из данных по Алану Гиллу.

Всех троих как ни странно объединяло то, что они, во-первых, были близко знакомы с Хантом, во-вторых, вели с ним свои дела, а в-третьих… Саманта перечитала данные.

-Гайд?!

Да, все трое были из Гайда. Трое копов, Гайд, разное время, разное место, разные кураторы, но каким-то случаем встретившие именно Ханта и так же таинственно исчезнувшие не без его помощи. Алан покончил жизнь самоубийством, Дин тоже, а Рассел и того хуже. Ни тела, ни могилы – ничего. «Пропал без вести», как гласила скупая строка в его досье. Чтобы выяснить подробности, нужно было надавить на самого Ханта и сделать запрос из Блэкпула на Алана – единственное пока недостижимое белое пятно. Личность Дина была освещена куда подробнее, чем прочие, но Рассел так и остался темной лошадкой – ни слова лишнего, ничего вообще. Просто «пропал без вести» два года назад.

Она вышла из архива около полудня, в офисе было подозрительно тихо – коллеги ушли на обед.

-Оператор,- сообщили на том конце провода, едва Саманта подняла трубку.

-Будьте добры, соедините меня с управлением Блэкпула, старшим инспектором Скоттом Миллером,- попросила она.

-Минуту… Соединяю.

-Миллер!- раздался приятный голос.

-Доброго дня, сэр, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс из Манчестера…

Проговорив полчаса, выпросив дело Алана по слезоточивой душераздирающей истории, Джонс повесила трубку. Дело ей пришлют и Скотт, если он джентльмен, не станет доводить их разговор до ушей Ханта.

Телефон зазвонил резко и как-то надрывно.

-Детектив Джонс,- ответила она.

-Сэм…- послышался далекий голос из трубки.- Сэм, врачи сделали все возможное, но…

-Айрис? Айрис, я слышу тебя!- Саманта прижала трубку к уху так плотно, как будто пыталась услышать мысли подруги.- Айрис, ты можешь меня слышать?

-Знаешь, говорят, что люди в коме слышат тех, кто к ним приходит,- произнесла Айрис.

-Я слышу, а ты меня? Айрис, сосредоточься!- повысила голос Саманта.

-Они не дают прогнозов на будущее, Сэм. Операция прошла успешно, но ты все еще в коме. Чертов телевизор… Сэм, борись, ты же сильная.

-Айрис!- закричала Саманта.- Айрис, послушай, выслушай меня – отключи прибор жизнеобеспечения! Выключи его! Отпусти меня!

Офис начал наполняться людьми, приходившими с обеда, но Джонс никого не замечала.

-Саманта?- к ней молнией подбежал Сэм. Она лишь отмахнулась от него.

-Айрис, выключи все приборы!- просила она.

-Я… у меня нет выбора, Сэмми,- сказала Айрис.- Бар придется продать, чтобы оплачивать лечение. Нужны деньги, Сэмми.

-Нет!- завопила Джонс.- Не смей! Не продавай его! Это все, что осталось от Джона! Айрис, не смей продавать бар! Отключи чертовы приборы, Айрис! Пожалуйста, Айрис, отключи меня! Не продавай бар!

Офис замер, прислушиваясь к ней, но ей было все равно.

-Сэм, я знаю, что ты будешь на меня зла, но я не могу смотреть на то, что произошло. Нужны еще операции, десять, может, больше. У тебя осталось неповрежденным только лицо и часть шеи. Сэм… господи…- голос Айрис задрожал от слез.- Что же с тобой, подруга? Ты и так страдала, но уж так-то… Не волнуйся, милая, я буду рядом, я все сделаю.

-Айрис…- слезы закапали на стол.- Айрис, отключи приборы… Услышь же меня! Отключи их, отпусти меня.

-Все будет хорошо, дорогая, ты только не бойся,- подруга на том конце провода глубоко вздохнула.- Ты возненавидишь меня потом, но пусть потом. Ты должна жить, Сэмми, ты молода. Ты поправишься, вот увидишь.

-Я не поправлюсь, ты же понимаешь, я калека, инвалид, я не смогу ходить,- зашептала Саманта.- Господи, Айрис, не заставляй меня мучиться – отпусти меня! Пожалуйста, отпусти!

-Я еще приду,- сказала Айрис.- Они пустили меня на минутку. Ты в критическом состоянии, но ты сильная, ты держишься и я тоже буду держаться ради тебя. Не сдавайся, Сэм!

-Айрис, не надо… - Саманта стиснула трубку.

-Доктор Хорс говорит, что поможет тебе преодолеть все трудности.

-Я уверен, что Ваша подруга слышит Вас,- сказал далекий голос ее хирурга и лечащего врача.- И я уверен, что смогу вытащить ее. Правда же, Саманта? Ты поможешь мне?

Джонс, слушающая слова, обращенные к ней, побелела. Она все еще была жива – тело, обгорелое как головешка, изломанное, хрупкое как пергамент на лютом морозе, но она жива. Они не отпустят ее.

-Отпустите меня,- едва выдавила она.- Отключите аппараты, не мучайте меня.

Дверь офиса раскрылась, внутрь вошел Хант, мгновенно оценивший обстановку.

-Джонс, Тайлер, ко мне в кабинет, живо!- приказал он.

-Мы встретимся, Саманта,- шепнул бесплотный голос Хорса в трубке.- Я помогу тебе.

-Не надо, доктор, не надо помогать,- прошептала Джонс.

-Оператор,- сказал чистый звонкий голос.

-Спасибо, меня уже соединили,- она положила трубку и вытерла лицо.

-Это оттуда?- уточнил Сэм. Она лишь кивнула.- Значит, выход отсюда есть? – она пожала плечами. Есть-то есть, только выход ли? Что дозволено Юпитеру, то не дано быку, дураку и космонавту в скафандре.

-Джонс! Тайлер!- рявкнул голос шефа.- Я сказал живо ко мне в кабинет!

-Ты в порядке?- Сэм осторожно коснулся ее плеча.- Пойдем, пока он пупок не надорвал.

Она вздернула подбородок. Ее держали силой в этом мире, в этом месте. Возможно, что она держалась здесь не потому, что не могла уйти или не хотела, а потому, что Хант ее держал.

Они прошли в кабинет. Хант уже снял с себя пальто и повесил его на вешалку, садясь в кресло и копаясь в столе.

-У меня есть новости, и прежде чем вываливать их остальным, я решил сообщить вам обоим,- сказал он, выуживая бутылку и стакан.

-В городе прекратились поставки виски?- развел руками Сэм.

-Очень смешно, остряк,- осклабился Хант.- Суперинтендант Фрэнк Рэтбон уходит на пенсию, а пока он всего лишь заболел пневмонией, что в его возрасте довольно опасно. Нам уже прислали нового. Из Гайда,- закончил он.

-Из Гайда?- удивился Сэм. Саманта хранила гробовое молчание, сверля глазами шефа.

-Из Гайда,- повторил Хант.- Бывший начальник Джонс, как я понимаю,- добавил он.- Грегори Хорс. Чертовски крепкий орешек – старый пердун, который насел на меня что проститутка на клиента,- Сэм поморщился метафоре.- Два часа пытал меня – хорошо ли здесь его любимой девочке Джонс? Джонс, чего уставилась?- резко окрикнул он девушку.- Тебе здесь хорошо? Как обстоят дела с глубоким удовлетворением?

-Не очень, но лучше, чем там,- ответила она.

-С чего крокодильи слезы?- кивнул он на нее.- Радуешься возможности свалить от меня подальше? Рано радуешься, детка, я за тебя еще повоюю.

-Несказанно счастлива,- оскалилась она.- Что ему надо?

-Он требует твоего перевода обратно в Гайд,- Хант забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Джонс, даже не осознав этого, опрокидывая в себя четверть стакана виски.

-Я туда не вернусь,- она развернулась и вышла.

-Джонс!- донеслось ей в спину.- Тайлер, какого черта здесь творится? – тут же набросился Хант на единственного оставшегося в кабинете.- Стоит только отвернуться – у меня уже отбирают людей!

-Ты сказал, что Хорс – суперинтендант? – уточнил Сэм.

-Он приберет к рукам все управление и мой отдел в частности. Неслыханная наглость в моем королевстве!- бушевал Хант.

-И… и какой он? Хорс – какой он?

-Дурацкая лошадиная фамилия, старый, седой, до неприличия наглый и просто горящий посадить меня на кол или распять – он просто душка, тебе точно понравится. До пенсии от силы год, а туда же – лезет управлять и контролировать.

-Он действительно хочет вернуть Саманту себе?

-Тайлер, ты забыл прочистить утром уши? Он не просто хочет – он требует,- Хант порылся во внутреннем кармане пиджака и бросил на стол сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.- Приказ о переводе Джонс. Прочти и можешь начинать рыдать как девочка.

Сэм поднял и развернул лист, быстро пробежав по нему глазами.

-Но они не могут… я хочу сказать, нельзя так просто взять и перевести офицера.

-Ты это мне говоришь? – Хант поставил стакан на стол и стиснул виски ладонями.- Они могут, Сэм. Грубо говоря, они могут.

-Нужно же что-то делать, шеф!

-Нужно. Я уже думаю над этим.

-Она не хочет в Гайд!

-Знаю, но все гораздо сложнее, чем ее нежелание и желание Хорса.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

Хант не ответил, взглянув на друга воспаленными глазами.

-Шеф, ты выглядишь как-то… устало,- осторожно заметил Сэм.

-Пройдет, - тот наклонил голову над столом, все так же сжимая виски ладонями.- Это все, свободен.

Сэм тихо вышел, стараясь не задавать лишних вопросов.

В офисе явно назревала новая буря и Джонс как и всегда была в ее центре.

-Джонс, ко мне в кабинет, живо!- раздался грозный рык через минуту после того, как вышел Сэм.

-Ну что еще?- Саманта швырнула папки на стол и встала.- Сэм, если он…- не успела она договорить присевшему на свое место другу.

-Джонс!

Саманта глубоко вздохнула и прошла в кабинет.

-Я не страдаю глухотой, но уже нач…

-Заткнись и сядь,- велел Хант, едва она открыла рот. Пришлось молча подчиниться.- Хорс решил наведаться в наше милое болотце именно тогда, когда все валится из рук,- начал Хант, расхаживая по кабинету разъяренным тигром.- Сперва Хаббл, мэр, потом смерти десятков людей.

-И пропажа сотрудников,- тихо добавила она. Он мгновенно ощетинился.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Мне плевать на все проблемы – я смогу справиться с любой, только мне нужен один ответ – где люди, которые работали с тобой? – не стала она юлить.- Шеф, я пошлю Хорса ко всем чертям, если понадобится, но мне нужен ответ – где Рассел Томпсон, что случилось с остальными копами?

-Рассел Томпсон умер,- повторил Хант ответ, который она уже слышала.- Его больше нет.

-Почему? Где? Как? – продолжила она, поднявшись.

Он как-то напряженно взглянул на нее.

-Ты не можешь просто принять то, что человека больше нет, Джонс?

-Я не могу принять то, что человек, которому я доверяла, лжет мне в глаза.

-В прошедшем времени - доверяла?- уточнил он.

-Не увиливай от ответа – ты знаешь, что я достану любые ответы на любые вопросы любыми способами.

-Я уже ответил – Рассел Томпсон умер, чего тебе еще от меня надо?

-Что объединяет Алана, Дина и Рассела?

-И что?

-Гайд и работа с тобой. И вот, что происходит – один кончает жизнь самоубийством, второй – тоже, третий просто исчезает – ни данных, ни расследования…

-Ты копаешь под меня, Джонс?- он понизил голос.- Потому ты вызвала Хорса?

-Я никого не вызывала, Хант!- повысила голос она.- Я не горю желанием знать, что за игры ты ведешь, но богом клянусь, если люди исчезают потому что ты имеешь к этому отношение, я тебя уничтожу.

Он молча смотрел на нее тем самым нечитаемым взглядом, потом стиснул зубы.

-Сдашь меня даже если я невиновен, так, Джонс?

-Нет, Хант, не сдам. Не мой стиль работы. Я никогда не бью в спину, я всегда бью в лоб. Кому как не тебе знать, что я всегда делаю то, что говорю и что думаю.

-Я не убивал этих людей, Джонс,- вдруг как-то надломлено произнес он.- Они просто уходят. Они делают свой выбор и уходят.

Она наклонилась к нему.

-Я тебе не верю.

-Я может и срань господня, но я не убийца!- повысил он голос.- Что ты мне шьешь?

-Доверие, шеф, - повторила она его слова.- Доверие прежде всего. Доверься мне – увидишь, что я пойму абсолютно все. Мне нужны ответы – почему, как и когда, где, кто и для чего. Я не буду просить и умолять, я просто вытрясу все, что нужно.

-Ты мне угрожаешь, девочка? Не слишком многое на себя берешь?

-Достаточно для того, кто я и на что я способна.

Она развернулась и взялась за ручку двери.

-Ты осмелела из-за присутствия Хорса или просто потеряла страх и совесть?- он сверкнул глазами. Она развернулась.

-Мне плевать на Хорса, если ты еще не понял - мне не наплевать на тебя, - ответила она.- Я борюсь со страхами и не имею совести, иначе я не планировала бы убийство тех, кто мне дорог,- Хант чуть склонил голову, глядя на нее исподлобья.- Я про Алана и Дина.

-Ты бесишься из-за потери любовников или просто потому, что не смогла со мной?

-Ты говоришь не как мужчина, а как подросток, Джин. Секс – это секс, работа – это работа, а я коп, я всегда на страже интересов людей. Я могу пристрелить любого из своих любовников, даже бровью не шевельнув.

-Ты все-таки мне угрожаешь,- он едва не скрипнул зубами.

-Любая мысль, любое действие меняет мир, Джин,- сказала она.- Я знаю, как менять мир тем и другим, а еще я знаю, что могу уничтожить мир просто потому, что я могу. Я сильнее.

Она открыла дверь.

-Ты метишь на мое место?- тихо спросил он.

Она снова повернулась. Где-то в глубине души шевельнулась жалость пополам с давно забытым, тщательно отрицаемым чувством, но Саманта сдержалась.

-У меня есть свое, я пришла сюда именно для этого.

Она вышла.

Джин едва не запустил в дверь стаканом, как только девчонка вышла. Что она?.. Какого?.. Рассел Томпсон – да что она?..

Это было давно, он уже забыл про Рассела! Нет, он никогда не забывал, просто не мог, но… какое ее собачье дело? Кто вообще напел ей про него? Джек Харнс? Этот смазливый говнюк из Лондона? Какого черта Джонс всегда выуживает данные, которые ее совершенно никаким боком не касаются и сваливает все на него? Джин Хант никогда не убивал копов! Никогда и никого!

Что вообще стряслось с этой бешеной сучкой, что она почти явственно схватила его за яйца и стиснула их так, что глаза вылезают из орбит? Он же сказал ей правду – что ей еще надо?

Ладно бы одна Джонс – истеричная дура, но Хорс… Гайд… Всегда чертов Гайд и чертовы проверки – одни проблемы.

Рассел был хорошим копом, да, он был из Гайда, как и Дин, как и Алан, но это же совершенно разные дела!

Джин готов был рвать на себе волосы – Джонс залезала не просто глубоко под кожу, Джонс готова была зубами вырвать сердце и душу, только чтобы успокоиться.

Никто никогда не сказал бы, что Джин Хант чего-то боится, но в данный момент ему было нереально страшно – Саманта Тайлер-Джонс была смертельно опасна именно потому, что всегда делала то, что говорила.

Джин сел за стол и проверил верхний ящик стола – его кольт ждал своего часа.


	54. Chapter 54

-Доброе утро, господа и дамы!- поприветствовал офис сухонький старичок, держась очень прямо, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст.

С тяжелого для всех разговора Джонс и Ханта, Ханта и офиса относительно ухода суперинтенданта на пенсию и прихода нового из Гайда прошло два дня. Два чертовых адских дня полного дерьма, когда шеф орал на всех и вообще вел себя так, как будто все управление полным составом записалось в его злейшие враги. Хант срывался буквально на всех – от Сэма, которого так приложил к стене затылком, что тот едва не потерял сознание, до грязных оскорблений Криса, от которых бедняга едва не рыдал в туалете. Участь не обошла ни Рея, ни Энни – одному влетело за несданный вовремя отчет, второй – за недостаточно сладкий чай.

Гром и молнии не витали почему-то лишь над головой Джонс, два дня смотревшей волком на Ханта и его выкрутасы, но не вмешивающейся и постоянно пропадающей то в тире, то в архивах. Вечером в среду ей пришел увесистый пакет из Блэкпула, после получения и изучения которого она будто бы почернела лицом и обменялась с Хантом такой тяжестью взглядом, что офис временно забыл как дышать. Люди поняли, что эти двое начали разрабатывать план военных действий друг против друга, в результате которых тактические действия по массовому уничтожению мирного населения отрабатывались почему-то на всем офисе.

Энни ходила с глазами на мокром месте уже два дня, Сэму доставалось почти каждый час за каждый чих, Рею влетело уже с утра, Крис тихо шмыгал носом и молча копался в кипе папок на своем столе, глядя на кабинет шефа с выражением детской обиды в безгрешных глазах.

-Все проблемы из-за баб,- в очередной раз повторил Рей, потирая бок, куда попал увесистый кулак Ханта. Крис тяжко вздохнул, молча подтверждая слова друга. Ясно, что Джонс или не дала шефу, или продинамила того так обидно, что никакая мужская гордость бы не выдержала, или выкинула еще что-то.

В тот момент, когда в офис вошел новый суперинтендант, люди была почти буквально раздавлены как морально, так, некоторые, и физически.

Сэм покосился на вошедшего, потом на вскочившую и разом побелевшую Саманту.

-Вы?! – выдохнула она, удивив абсолютно всех, включая нарисовавшегося в дверях своего кабинета Ханта.

-Суперинтендант Грегори Хорс,- представился мужчина.- Рад снова видеть Вас, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- сухо кивнул он девушке. Офис навострил уши. Хант нахмурился и стиснул зубы.- Инспектор Тайлер, я полагаю?- обратился Хорс к Сэму.

-Да, сэр,- Сэм поднялся с места. Хорс изучил детектива, перевел взгляд на растерянную Саманту, потом обернулся к Ханту.

-Хорошо,- произнес он еще более сухо.- Сержант Карлинг, констебль Скелтон, констебль Картрайт,- цепкий взгляд Хорса прошелся по офису. Офицеры поднялись с места как школьники.

-Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр.

-Хорошо,- снова произнес Хорс, остановившись на Ханте.- Пройдемте в кабинет, инспектор,- пригласил он тоном хозяина.

Хант кинул быстрый взгляд на Джонс и скрылся в кабинете.

-Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?- тут же поинтересовался Сэм у Джонс.

-Я его знаю и мне не нравится его здесь присутствие,- сказала она, хмурясь.

-Джонс, он из Гайда,- напомнил Рей.- Ты его протеже?

-Скорее пациентка,- она пожала плечами, сунув в рот ручку и принимаясь ее грызть.

-Он что – доктор?- не понял Крис, подходя ближе.

Ответить Саманта не смогла – гортань привычно сжало.

-Он мне не нравится,- напрямую заявил Рей.- От его взгляда у меня мурашки по спине.

Сэм не стал говорить о своих предчувствиях, хотя ему самому новое начальство тоже было костью в горле.

-Ты что-то знаешь о нем?- осторожно спросил он у подруги. Та лишь кивнула.- Он из хороших или плохих? – она неопределенно пожала плечами, тогда он переформулировал вопрос:- Ему можно доверять? – она опустила голову и закрыла глаза.- Саманта, ты же его знаешь, верно? Скажи, что нам ждать?

Люди смотрели на нее: кто с тревогой, кто со страхом, кто с вызовом и недоверием. Она не стала юлить.

-Не знаю что ждать, но это явно не к добру.

Сэм вздохнул и сел на место, наблюдая за кабинетом шефа.

Она ничего не могла бы сказать, даже если бы хотела. Грегори Хорс просто не мог быть здесь и тем более не мог быть суперинтендантом! Он был ее хирургом, ее лечащим врачом в палате будущего, в больнице! Она же не сошла с ума, когда была прикована к койке почти на полгода!

Но Хорс был здесь и он явно пришел неспроста. Мало ей было проблем с видениями-привидениями, так теперь дело, и без того сложное, усложнялось присутствием здесь врача, который врачом почему-то не был. Страннее всего могло быть только то, что Хорс узнал ее. Это было очень плохо – он явился сюда не просто так, он явно хотел забрать ее с собой.

-…инспектор,- Хорс вышел из кабинета Ханта.

-Да, сэр,- напряженно ответил Хант.- Немедленно займусь этим, сэр.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс, - Хорс подошел к столу девушки – она подняла голову,- прошу Вас зайти в мой кабинет. Надеюсь, Вы найдете дорогу?

-Да, сэр,- ответила она, отложив ручку и документы.

-Не нравится мне все это,- прошептал Рей.

Хорс уже вышел и прошел по коридору до пустующего пока кабинета предыдущего суперинтенданта. Саманта чуть замешкалась, обернувшись на шефа – тот стоял около стола Сэма и пристально смотрел на нее.

Напряжение людей в офисе можно было резать ножом – она не стала задерживаться и вышла.

-Присаживайся,- как-то легко произнес Хорс.- Тебе здесь нравится, дорогая?

-Простите, сэр?- девушка даже растерялась от такой резкой перемены в настроении мужчины.

-Наедине можно отставить все церемонии,- махнул рукой Хорс.- Садись, Саманта. Ты отличный специалист, ты лучший детектив женской полиции…

-Спасибо, сэр,- она растерялась, не зная, как на это реагировать.

-Ты просила самое сложное дело и я тебе его дал – направление в этот отдел под руководство инспектора Ханта. Так тебе здесь нравится?

-Д-да, сэр, но…

-Вот как? Нравится? Хорошо… хорошо…- мужчина даже не слушал ее.- Ты уверена в своих силах? Ты уверена, что справишься? От тебя не поступает никаких сведений по расследованию.

-Простите, сэр?- снова не поняла она.

-Девочка моя, я понимаю, тебя увлекло происходящее, но давай не будем забывать о главном.

-О чем, сэр? Простите, но я Вас не понимаю.

-Об отделе, Саманта. И расслабься, мы наедине, так что можешь обращаться ко мне как обычно – не думаю, что здесь есть прослушивание.

-Сэр, я все равно не понимаю, что Вы…

-Раньше ты звала меня дядя Грег.

-Дядя?! – Саманта округлила глаза. Что еще за новости?! Что за чертовщина?!

-Что-то не так? – встревожился Хорс.- Ты в порядке или снова началось?

-Что началось?

-Приступы.

-Приступы? Какие еще приступы?

-Амнезия.

Саманта моргнула. Разговор был настолько странным, как будто она действительно была Алисой в Стране Чудес в гостях у Сумасшедшего Шляпника.

-Хорошо,- миролюбиво успокоил ее Хорс.- Давай я напомню – я твой дядя, Грегори Хорс, ты моя любимая племянница Саманта, я растил тебя с женой после того, как твои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, после которой у тебя начались провалы в памяти и нездоровая тяга к фантазиям.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила Джонс, в голове которой была какая-то каша.- У меня нет психоза, если Вы об этом.

Хорс глубоко вздохнул, с жалостью взглянув на нее.

-Хорошо, ты не против прогулки после работы? Я вижу, что тебе не по себе от всего того, что происходит, ты слишком глубоко погрузилась в работу и, кажется, забыла про себя и свое назначение.

-Я не понима…

-Не важно, дорогая. Давай просто погуляем после работы, я освежу воспоминания, а пока… пока просто делай свою работу и приглядывай за своим начальником.

-Приглядывай? Простите, но я не пони…

-Хорошо, только не напрягайся, дорогая. Не волнуйся, вместе мы справимся. Ступай.

Джонс хлопнула ресницами, ровным счетом ничего так и не поняв. Дядя? Племянница? Смерть родителей?

-Э… да, сэр,- она поднялась.

-И не перебарщивай с кокаином, дорогая,- напоследок добавил Хорс, после чего она резко развернулась, побледнев как покойник.- Я понимаю, тебе очень тяжело, но он тебе не поможет.

-Откуда Вы?..- дрожащими губами выдохнула она, трясясь как лист.

-Я растил тебя, дорогая, ты делилась со мной всеми проблемами,- он пожал плечами.- Ты не помнишь? Ты сама просила меня помочь тебе стать полицейским и я помог. Ты моя гордость, Саманта. Я дал тебе это направление только потому, что я уверен в том, что ты справишься несмотря ни на что.

-Что? Сэр, скажите мне, для чего я здесь, я ничего не понимаю, я запуталась!

-Гайд хочет уничтожить отдел А, дорогая,- ответил Хорс.- Стереть его с лица земли, разрушить, развалить. Мы уже знаем, что старший инспектор Хант замешан в очень грязных делах и лишь поэтому мы внедрили сюда тебя – лучшего детектива из женской полиции, способную грамотно, четко и быстро сделать свою работу и вернуться домой.

-Домой?- она затряслась от страха.- Я не хочу домой! Я не хочу ничего разваливать!

-Это пройдет, дорогая,- Хорс поднялся и подошел к ней, обняв.- Не бойся, девочка моя, мы никогда не оставляли тебя одну, все под контролем.

-Я видела Вас под Новый год в банке – Вы следили за мной? – ее трясло еще сильнее.

-Конечно, ты же моя любимая племянница! Дорогая, ты в порядке? – он отстранился, с тревогой глядя на нее.- Может быть тебе принять немного, чтобы успокоиться? Я, конечно, не одобряю твоего пристрастия к наркотикам, но я знаю, что тебе так легче работать.

-Я не… я…- она начала задыхаться от паники.

-Тише, Саманта, тише,- он легонько похлопал ее по руке.- Все нормально, я давно смирился с твоим упрямым характером и зависимостью, пока это под контролем. Скоро все закончится, скоро ты снова пройдешь курс лечения и вернешься к друзьям и коллегам.

-Я не… - от ужаса у Джонс даже пересохло в горле.

-Осталось немного, Саманта. Скоро мы прижмем Ханта и все закончится. Мы уничтожим его и его отдел раз и навсегда.

Она слепо нашарила ручку двери и вылетела из кабинета с такой скоростью, как будто за ней по пятам гнались все черти ада.

Ее нервной системы хватило только до туалета, где она вбежала в свободную кабинку и ее стошнило.

-Ой!- Энни случайно задела дверь кабинки и увидела подругу.- Саманта, ты что? Ты выглядишь… ты кошмарно выглядишь! Что случилось? Что тебе сказал суперинтендант Хорс?

Джонс взглянула на нее безумными глазами.

-Энни,- жалобно произнесла она,- скажи, я в аду? Я сошла с ума? Что происходит? Что за дурдом вокруг?

-Иногда я думаю, что это ад, - Энни пожала плечами, помогая подруге выйти из кабинки.- А иногда это просто очень тяжелая работа. Так что случилось? Ты выглядишь… прости, но говорят, что краше в гроб кладут.

Саманта поморщилась.

-Не говори про меня так.

-Извини, - Энни подвела ее к умывальнику и открыла холодную воду.- Ты действительно выглядишь очень плохо. Может быть, принести нашатырный спирт или тебе отпроситься домой полежать?

-Нет, ничего не надо. Мне просто нужно прийти в себя.

Саманта ополоснула лицо водой и взглянула на себя в зеркало – взгляд совершенно диких глаз, бледная кожа и полыхающий багровым тонкий шрам от виска до линии челюсти. И слишком характерно расширенные зрачки, как будто она только что хорошо заправилась доброй порцией наркотика.

-Ты… - Энни закусила губу,- Я заметила, что тебя тошнит… ты случайно не беременна?

-Нет, Энни, я всегда предохраняюсь,- серьезно ответила Джонс.

-Но ты же знаешь, что даже современные средства контраце…

-Я сказала нет, Энни!- резко прервала Джонс. Энни опустила голову.

-Прости, я просто… я пойду. Ты справишься?

-Да, спасибо,- Джонс даже не заметила обиды подруги.

-Хорошо…

Энни вышла так тихо, как будто просто исчезла. Джонс тут же сползла на пол, закрыв лицо ладонями и пытаясь понять хоть что-то в том безумии, где она оказалась.

Если раньше она могла строить какое-то теории, думать про этот мир, что это всего лишь отличная возможность что-то сделать, что-то исправить, если раньше она пробовала трепыхаться и помогать, то теперь она чувствовала себя выжатым лимоном. То есть как это уничтожить отдел А? А что же с командой? Что с Хантом? Что с Сэмом? Ладно, Хант не бог весть что, но он начальник, причем очень хороший начальник, гоняющий свою команду как Моисей евреев по пустыне. Пусть у нее личный зуб, но ведь это все вилами по воде писано – Хант мог быть и не замешан в грязи, которую она накопала. Или… или ей просто очень хочется верить, что он невиновен, потому что он ей дорог. Не по внешним сходствам, не по характеру, даже не по тому, что он постоянно где-то рядом, а по какой-то другой причине. Она обещала ему быть рядом, обещала доверять, обещала довериться… что же теперь – придется связать его и смотреть, как команда идет ко дну? Но как же Сэм?

Хорс был милым человеком, очень внимательным, требовательным, но он был всего лишь лечащим врачом, это была его работа. Какого дьявола он делал здесь, в этом месте, в этом времени, вообще – в звании суперинтенданта полиции?!

Она поднялась, снова ополоснула лицо водой и достала тюбик помады, глядя на него как на ядовитую змею. Это не просто наркотик, он что-то делает с мозгом, отчего она начинает думать как-то нетипично для нее, она становится из агрессивной просто буйной, но он вместе с тем дает ей ложное чувство безопасности. У нее нет истерик, она снова спит по ночам… ладно, она почти нормально спит… ладно, она спит, но ее мучают кошмары, но это лучше, чем вечная бессонница.

Она вспомнила ночь после смерти Дина – голоса говорили о введении ей лекарств, стимулирующих деятельность головного мозга. Они вводили ей сильнодействующий наркотик. Выходит, она постоянно сидела на наркоте – не важно, принимала ли она его сама, или чувствовала, как яд течет по венам откуда-то извне. Они травили ее – врачи, они ее убивали медленно, почти садистски. Нет, они думали, что спасали ее – она лежала обгоревшей головешкой, ей пересадили кожу, медики всеми силами пробовали вывести ее снова из комы, куда она снова угодила после пожара в палате, но они ничего не понимали. Они спасали, убивая. Того же хотел и Хорс, невесть зачем явившись сюда – уничтожить не только отдел, но и самого Ханта. Уничтожить… физически?

-Господи боже!- ахнула она, понимая, во что вляпалась на этот раз.

-Какого черта тебя где-то носит, Алиса!- накинулся на нее Хант, едва она переступила порог офиса.- Найден труп на Квин Мэри роад.

-Хорошо,- только и смогла выдавить она. Офицеры покосились на нее.

-Я не ослышался?- Хант приложил руку к уху и наклонился к ней.- Хорошо? Какого черта здесь хорошего?

-Ничего,- коротко ответила она.

-Ты что, твою мать, обдолбалась, Джонс?- повысил голос он, чуть не схватив ее за грудки.

-Шеф, остынь,- остановил его Сэм.- Саманта, пошли.

Когда Сэм и Саманта сели в машину, Хант рванул Кортину так, как будто от этого зависела по меньшей мере его собственная жизнь.

Джонс не стала говорить, что ее мутит настолько сильно, что она реально боится не только за себя, но и за машину и за людей. Это была не беременность, как наивно думала Энни, это было гораздо хуже – это была настоящая ломка. Она действительно стала не просто баловаться наркотой, она подсела крепко, а сорваться уже не было сил.

-Мы нашли его лежащим прямо здесь,- быстро говорила старая женщина, кутаясь в платок.- Точно, сэр, так и лежал.

-Вы трогали его, двигали с места на место? – Хант наклонился осмотреть тело.

-Что Вы, сэр! – перепугалась старуха.- Пальцем бы не коснулась! С тех пор как фабрику прикрыли, здесь чего только не было.

Сэм запрокинул голову, глядя на здание фабрики – в будущем ее переделали под жилые помещения, здесь у него была квартира, где в том году, в 1973, прямо на том месте, где в будущем стоял его кухонный стол, был так же убит человек. Несчастный случай, не более того, но Сэм даже год спустя не мог вспомнить это без дрожи.

Теперь еще труп, на сей раз рядом с башней. Мир определенно против него и против его квартиры.

-Нет крови,- Джонс присела над телом и визуально изучила его состояние. – Как и почек.

-Почек?- Хант присел рядом, отодвинув края пиджака на трупе.- Он лежит на животе, как ты могла определить что у него отсутствует? Точно могу сказать одно – его выжали досуха как через соломинку. Кто-то или слишком хорошо умеет сосать, или нам попался профи.

-Саманта права, шеф,- Сэм взглянул на тело.- Его распотрошили.

-Поздра-бля-вляю,- поморщился Хант, вставая.- Мало было полоумного Математика, - Джонс зло сверкнула на него глазами, но промолчала,- так теперь полоумный Медик. Почему никогда не попадется полоумная шлюха без триппера?

Крис улыбнулся, услышав.

-Сэм, ты не помнишь, в семидесятых была торговля с черного рынка донорскими органами?- шепотом спросила Саманта друга.

-Была всегда,- так же тихо ответил тот.- Есть идеи?

-Нужно проверить все больницы на запросы по донорским органам,- она поднялась, обращаясь к Ханту.

-Хочешь сказать, милочка, что какой-то богатый ублюдок решил поменять себе почки за счет живого человека?

-Ты сильно удивишься, узнав, что будет в будущем – настоящая охота за донорскими органами от почек до волос.

-Почему все скоты слетаются именно в мой район?- риторически поинтересовался тот.- Крис, вызови криминалистов и медиков – пусть разберутся, что там еще не хватает в комплекте.

-Хорошо, шеф.

-Не понимаю, если вырезали почки, то зачем выжимать его как половую тряпку?- Саманта снова склонилась над телом.- Переливание крови? Абсурд.

-Плазма?- предположил Сэм.

-В антисанитарных условиях?- не согласилась она.

-Хотели запутать следы или в городе завелся вампир, тогда я вооружусь колом и проткну ему задницу,- заявил Хант.

-Сердце, шеф!- поправил Рей.

-Да насрать!

-О, господи,- Сэм потер виски, закрыв глаза.

Поздно вечером все собрались в офисе. Заключение патологоанатома повергло в шок абсолютно всю команду, включая в принципе непрошибаемого шефа и наплевательски ко всему относящуюся Джонс – человека буквально выпотрошили и высушили досуха. С момента смерти до момента обнаружения трупа прошло не более десяти минут, так что убийца не мог далеко уйти, но отдел А ничего не мог сделать.

Хорс орал как недорезанный, обвиняя лично Ханта и офицеров в неспособности соответствовать званию офицера, халатности, лени и распущенности. Ему было плевать, как и что сделает Хант ради того, чтобы поймать маньяка.

-Я так понимаю, что идей нет,- даже не спросил, а подтвердил общее настроение Хант.

-Кроме вампиров?- подал голос Крис. Саманта с глухим стоном коснулась лбом столешницы, Сэм закатил глаза.

-Иди домой, Крис,- горько вздохнул Хант.- Рей, ты тоже. Картрайт – свободна. Тайлер и Джонс - задержитесь.

-Почему всегда они, шеф?- тут же взбеленился Рей.

-Потому что они детективы, сержант,- устало ответил Хант.- Тайлер – мой заместитель, а Джонс просто красивая кукла, на которую приятно смотреть. Свободен!

Рей фыркнул в усы и зло задвинул свой стул.

-Энни могла бы помочь как психолог,- осторожно предложил Сэм, но Саманта его остановила.

-Не надо ее, Сэм. Пусть идет домой, уже поздно.

Когда все разошлись, трое остались, в офисе повисла тишина. Все трое думали о новой беде, пришедшей в город.

-Рискую своей шеей, но все же скажу, просто потому, что не люблю недоговорок,- сказала Саманта, не глядя на мужчин.- Хорс ведет какую-то странную, не понятную мне игру против отдела в целом и тебя – в частности,- кивнула она на Ханта. Тот пристально взглянул на нее.

-Совесть заела – решила поделиться откровениями?

-У меня нет совести, иначе я пустила бы тебе пулю в лоб сразу, как узнала про Томпсона,- мгновенно оскалилась она, пронзая его горящим ненавистью взглядом.

-Простите, вы о чем?- ничего не понял Сэм.

-Ни о чем,- ответила Саманта.- Я не веду подкопов, Хант, я не «крот» и не крыса, и я люблю честность и доверие в делах как и ты.

-Я уже говорил тебе, что…

-Простите, но мы можем вернуться к расследованию?- перебил Сэм.- Уже поздно, а у нас дела, если не забыли!

-Это относится к любому делу, Сэм, - уже спокойнее сказала она.- Я не скрываю факты и я работаю с людьми, от которых так же жду открытости и прозрачности ведения дел. В конце концов, это полиция, уже пора внедрять правила ведения дел и сотрудничать с общественностью!

-Ты говоришь как сука, Джонс!- Хант ткнул ее пальцем.- Если это грязный намек на то, что я нечист на руку, скажи мне это в глаза и не пори хрень насчет прозрачности. Ты не Тайлер, тебе далеко до его мозговой активности.

-Я лишь сказала, что Хорс намерен развалить управление и создать на его месте современное общество полицейских, идущих рука об руку с законом, а для этого он сказал, что прислал сюда меня!

-Да, блядь, какое откровение! Едва ты появилась, как все полетело ко всем чертям, а тут явление Хорса и ты вдруг стала Девой Марией?!

-Отъебись, Хант! Я веду честную игру и я не замалчиваю факты по поводу исчезновения сотрудников! Не я окружаю себя загадочностью и не я вешаю лапшу на уши – ах, я весь такой таинственный Призрак Оперы! Вот только люди мрут как мухи, а копы средь бела дня пускают себе пулю в лоб!

Сэм на всякий случай встал между двумя полыхающими злобой друг к другу людьми.

-Эй-эй! Полегче! Шеф, Саманта, что на вас нашло?

-Ничего,- девушка отвела взгляд и села на стол.

Хант просто молча облокотился о стену, глядя на свои ботинки.

-Может быть, лучше оставить дело до утра?- предложил Сэм, чувствуя, что работать не удастся.

-Не выйдет, Сэм,- пробурчал Хант.- До утра нужно разработать план поимки ублюдка. Хорс с меня шкуру спустит, если я не предоставлю ему отчет к девяти утра.

-Запасусь солью,- буркнула Саманта. Сэм едва сдержал взбешенного шефа.

-Шеф, она же женщина! Остынь!

-Она не женщина, она сука.

-Убийца,- она взглянула в его глаза. Сэм окаменел – она не просто перегибала палку, она открыто обвинила шефа в убийстве кого-то. Если сейчас Хант сорвется, он просто убьет ее.

-Я не убивал их, Джонс,- глухо произнес Хант, взглянув на нее.- Я может и не фиалка цветущая, но я не убийца. Хорс хорошо тебя выдрессировал, раз ты уже приступила к выполнению его плана. Извини, что не аплодирую - немного устал за день.

Она не ответила, первой отведя взгляд.

-Мне плевать на твои аплодисменты.

-Превосходно, а теперь можешь проваливать домой,- разрешил он.

-Если бы мне было плевать на происходящее, меня бы здесь уже не было, но я осталась – тебе это ничего не говорит?

-Хочешь насладиться моим провалом?

-Послушайте, не начинайте снова!- взмолился Сэм, но его не услышали.

-Меня не касаются ни провалы, ни успехи, меня касаются только люди, работа по охране правопорядка и обеспечению законных методов ведения дел.

-Тайлер тоже из Гайда,- задумчиво сказал Хант, разглядывая ее,- но он не такое дерьмо как ты со своим Хорсом.

-Он не мой, а ты – отсоси у кобеля.

-Сука!

-Выродок!

-Господи…- вздохнул Сэм, закрыв глаза и качая головой. – Шеф, ты не против, если я отойду в туалет? Не поубивайте друг друга.

Никто не ответил.

Едва Сэм переступил порог офиса, Саманта уселась поудобнее.

-Ты знаешь, что я до конца дойду, но выбью из тебя признание о том, что ты сделал с копами, работавшими на тебя.

-Я с ними ничего не делал,- спокойно ответил Хант.- Я лишь доводил их до паба и потом мы расставались. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

-И Алана, которого ты до сих пор считаешь ублюдком и выродком?

-Алан был хорошим копом, Джонс, он был моим другом, пока не захотел власти, денег, пока не связался с наркотой.

-Он убил себя, Хант. Что ты с ним сделал, почему он дошел до такого? Пусть он не был святым, пусть даже врал мне в глаза, но он не заслужил презрения как человек.

-Он не был плохим,- повторил он.- Просто… - он как-то сгорбился, поник.- Я недоглядел, когда ему было плохо, когда он сломался. Я не уловил момента, когда он уже крепко сидел на наркотиках.

У Саманты екнуло сердце – она тоже уже не могла сойти по своей воле, но Хант этого так же не замечал.

-Алан, Дин и Рассел были из Гайда,- напомнила она.- Они пытались куда-то вернуться? Говорили о доме?

-Дина я знал очень плохо, Алана – чуть лучше. Рассел… Рассел всегда был странным типом, всегда погруженным в себя, как Тайлер. Нет, не как Тайлер – еще страннее. И он ничего не говорил ни про дом, ни про Гайд. Он перевелся в мой отдел, работал, звезд с неба не хватал, был тихим, исполнительным, не развивал кипучую деятельность и не мечтал меня убить,- уколол он. Саманта пропустила колкость мимо ушей.

-Я всегда говорила тебе открыто, что думала и что намеревалась делать,- сказала она.

-Знаю, это я в тебе и ценю,- кивнул он, внимательно ее слушая.

-Я уже сказала, что Хорс ведет против отдела и против тебя какую-то игру. Я не на его стороне…

-Молодец, я знал, что ты на моей!

-Не перебивай. Я ни на чьей. Как я уже сказала, я защищаю людей и закон. И я лично защищаю тебя не потому, что ты из себя представляешь, а потому, что так решила я. Если будет нужно, я собственноручно сверну тебе шею, но никто больше тебя и пальцем не тронет – богом клянусь.

-Несказанно счастлив,- серьезно вставил он.

-Я пойму любое оправдание, я пойму вообще все, потому что я доверилась тебе, когда больше некому было довериться, но мне нужен ответ – что ты сделал с Расселом Томпсоном и прочими копами? Куда они уходят? Почему умирают и почему это всегда как-то связано с тобой?

-Их нет, Джонс, просто забудь об этом,- он сверкнул глазами.- Они умерли, исчезли. Их больше нет. Люди умирают, ты понимаешь?

-Ты не ответил.

-Если ты про Рассела, то как я уже сказал – я проводил его до паба. Он ходил кислым в последнее время, жаловался на усталость. Мы прогулялись до паба, а потом расстались.

-И что? Это все? Паб и все? А потом что – он вышел и его пристрелили? – Хант как-то с испугом взглянул на нее.- Почему вообще паб? Причем тут паб?

-Глупо задавать вопросы после слова «паб». Паб – это то, куда ты идешь после работы,- и снова нечитаемый взгляд.

Она снова первой отвела глаза.

-Я звонила в Блэкпул Миллеру, просила его прислать личное дело на Алана для сравнения с делом Томпсона и Хаббла.

-Я знаю.

-Миллер проболтался?

-Скотт никогда не нарушает слова, тем более данного женщине. Ты всерьез считаешь, что я стал старшим детективом-инспектором через лотерею? Ум, детка,- он постучал себя по виску.- Ум, прозорливость и интуиция.

-Ты мог мне помешать в расследовании,- она пожала плечами.

-Я мог бы отстранить тебя от дел давным-давно, но мне не хватает твоего жужжания над ухом и задницы под носом.

-Я серьезно – ты мог бы даже донести на меня.

-Ты мой детектив, Джонс, я предпочитаю самостоятельно разбираться со своими людьми. Ты честная, сильная, неподкупная… Ты почти идеал копа, хоть и баба.

Ей стало стыдно за вспышку эмоций. Она не поверила ему, но все же он говорил открыто и так же открыто признавал ее почти равной.

-Ты знаешь, что я опасна, шеф,- тихо произнесла она.

-Пока ты называешь меня шефом, я уверен, что мир в безопасности,- не согласился он.

-Ты не понял – это ничего не меняет. Я могу…

-Я многое понимаю, но не всегда в женщинах, хотя и был женат.

-Уф-ф-ф…- сообщил Сэм, входя.- Я испугался – здесь так тихо.

-Приступим к работе, Сэмми-бой,- воодушевился Хант.- Уверен, что пока ты отливал, в твою маленькую умную образованную задницу и голову пришли интересные маленькие мыслишки.

-Помимо того, что уже говорила Саманта по поводу проверки больниц – увы, пока ничего,- развел руками Сэм, глядя на подругу, неожиданно притихшую и задумчивую.

-Рей уже отослал запросы даже в Лондон,- тут же сник Хант.

-Это может быть единичный случай, а может быть маньяк вроде Джека-Потрошителя,- покусала губу Джонс.- Мы можем его никогда не найти.

-И мы так же не установили личность убитого,- поддержал ее Сэм.- Просто бродяга, возможно приезжий, возможно…

-Дурацкая идея,- вдруг чуть громче сказала Саманта,- а что если труп подбросили?

-То есть? – не поняли мужчины.

-Убийство было совершено ночью…

-Но на теле нет следов пыток кроме явных следов от уколов в вену,- возразил Сэм.

-И зачем подбрасывать труп?- кивнул Хант.- Обескровленный, без почек. Кому это надо?

-Тому, кто заметает следы, это очевидно,- начал понимать Сэм.- Что если кто-то провоцирует нас на действия?

-Что-то типа Хорса, как сказала Джонс?

-Смотри не привыкни к вниманию к своей персоне,- без тени улыбки ответила она.- Участились случаи явной агрессии – кому-то ты перешел дорогу.

-Насколько я знаю, иногда дела есть и против тебя,- так же серьезно ответил он.- И Хорс заявился очень кстати под шумок. И Хаббл умер вместе с женушкой мэра.

-Масоны?- предположил Сэм.

-Опять? – удивилась Саманта.- Нельзя валить все на них, но я бы проверила мэра и его друзей по ложе.

-Займусь утром,- кивнул Хант.- Еще версии?

-Ничего не известно о Лизе,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Или о Джеке.

-Забудь про них, это не они,- потемнел лицом Хант.

-Но…

-Это точно не они.

-Тогда у меня на сегодня все,- она подняла обе руки.

-Я обмозгую завтрашний визит к Хорсу,- Хант прошел к себе в кабинет и вышел уже в пальто.- Поехали, отвезу вас домой.

Сэм вышел вперед, Саманта задержалась.

-Если не против, я бы хотела немного поработать в одиночестве. Ночь – мое время, мысли и все такое…- она развела руками.

Сэм обернулся на нее.

-Я мог бы дойти сам. Шеф, подвезешь Саманту?

-Нет, не надо, все нормально,- тут же отказалась она.- Я дойду. Спокойной ночи.

Хант одарил ее долгим пристальным взглядом, потом чуть расслабился.

-Как скажешь. Пошли, Сэм.

Она по его глазам поняла, что он ей не поверил.

-Саманта? – двери тихо открылись, в офис отдела зашел суперинтендант.- Ты одна? Что-то случилось?

-Да, сэр, Вы же знаете,- ответила она спокойно, делая пометки на доске с фотографиями.- У нас одна большая головная боль, геморрой и все это счастье как всегда не терпит отлагательств.

-Очень хорошо, моя девочка,- похвалил Хорс,- только разве это твое дело?

-Я полицейский, сэр, я детектив, разумеется, это мое дело,- она с удивлением пожала плечами, взглянув на него.

-О, вижу, ты прорабатываешь опросы свидетелей – замечательно. Только… мы уже говорили о твоей работе. Тебе нужно просто быть рядом, когда он оступится.

-Сэр,- она развернулась всем корпусом,- я Вас не понимаю. Вы внедрили меня сюда лишь затем, чтобы потопить его корабль?

-Ты все-таки помнишь,- улыбнулся Хорс.- Можешь называть меня как тебе удобнее – по имени или просто «дядя».

-Мне удобнее звать Вас «сэр», поскольку Вы мой старший офицер, сэр.

-Ты сегодня явно не в духе, дорогая. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть? Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

-Спасибо, сэр, я могу не спать по двое суток и прекрасно себя чувствовать. Я осталась именно потому, что у меня есть работа.

-Твоему начальнику не мешало бы поучиться у тебя,- сухо заметил Хорс, аккуратно присаживаясь на стол и наблюдая за девушкой.

-Инспектор Хант работает столько, сколько требуется, иногда сутками напролет.

-Ты говоришь как-то странно. Разве ты не хочешь домой?

-Нет, сэр.

-Я о Гайде, дорогая,- Саманта вздрогнула.- Твои друзья, твой жених, коллеги.

-Жених? У меня нет жениха, сэр.

-Ты забыла Джона? Но милая, можно забыть меня, даже мою жену, друзей, но Джона…

-Я не забыла Джона, сэр, и я не хочу говорить о нем. И кроме Айрис у меня больше никого не осталось.

-Странно то, что ты помнишь свою воображаемую подругу детства, но не помнишь больше ничего. Ты в порядке, милая? Ты выглядишь бледной.

-Айрис не воображаемая,- она начала терять терпение и кипятиться.- Айрис – моя единственная подруга, а Вы – мой доктор.

-Ты иногда так называла меня – доктор Хорс, но не в таком резковатом тоне, дорогая. Доктор – это как доктор Уотсон, хотя мне больше по душе Шерлок Холмс.

-Что Вы от меня хотите, сэр? Почему ВЫ не идете домой и ждете здесь, когда я останусь одна? Что ВЫ хотите от МЕНЯ?

-Я уже сказал, дорогая – доведи свою работу до конца и сможешь вернуться домой. Уверен, что детектив Тайлер так же захочет присоединиться, не так ли?

Она нахмурилась. А вот это уже подло – так бить в спину. Ради друга она готова пойти даже на такое, только…

-Вы хотели поговорить со мной о моем прошлом, поскольку я ничего не помню,- напомнила она.

-Не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время, Саманта,- как-то спохватился Хорс.

-Сэр, пожалуйста…- когда было нужно, она умела быть пай-девочкой.

-Я уже говорил, что воспитывал тебя с женой, когда ты потеряла родителей,- сдался он.- Ты всегда была непослушной девочкой, часто дралась, своевольничала, но я всегда находил с тобой общий язык. Когда же ты захотела поступить в полицию, я устроил все в лучшем виде. Ты стала гордостью женской полиции – лучшая по стрельбе, лучшая по дедукции, по логике, и тем более лучшая в спорте. Но я не углядел, ты попала в дурную компанию, связалась с наркотиками, что дало плачевный результат на фоне общего душевного состояния. Мы все понимали, что потеря родителей не могла не отразиться на тебе, наркотики стали заменой душевному теплу, который не могли дать ни я, ни моя жена. Мне пришлось смириться, закрыть глаза, даже в чем-то помогать тебе.

-Ты поставлял мне наркотики?!- у нее глаза на лоб полезли.

-Ты проходила лечение в лучшей клинике Лондона каждый год. Ты всегда была честной и сама просила, чтобы я помог тебе. Разумеется, это могло стоить тебе карьеры, но иногда можно чуть отступить от правил ради общего блага, тем более что твоя методика давала превосходные результаты. Когда ты попросила дать тебе самое сложное задание, чтобы отвлечься в очередной раз, я дал тебе перевод сюда, в отдел А, который давно уже надо было расформировать.

-Что-то нечисто с Хантом?

-Твой начальник – та еще темная лошадка, слишком много белых пятен в отчетах, слишком много воды и мало фактов по делу, документация ведется кое-как…

-Сэма тоже прислал ты?- она даже не заметила, как перешла на неофициальный тон.

-Нет, дорогая. Детектива Тайлера курирует старший детектив-инспектор Фрэнк Морган, но я слышал об успехах детектива Тайлера – подающий надежды офицер. Уверен, он вскоре станет старшим детективом-инспектором. Возможно даже, что этот отдел достанется ему, если он захочет.

-Не захочет. Забери его с собой.

-Не могу, дорогая. Я не его начальник, я здесь только ради тебя.

-То есть… то есть, если я выполню задание, разрушу отдел и уничтожу Ханта, ты сможешь забрать меня и Сэма в Гайд, домой?

-Верно, дорогая,- Хорс улыбнулся теплой отеческой улыбкой.- Уверен, что Хант еще придет к тебе, обратится за помощью, когда почувствует, что его корабль дал течь.

-Он капитан этого корабля, он не будет просить помощи и уж тем более не у меня.

-Просто будь с ним рядом, дай ему надежду, а потом нанеси удар – этого будет достаточно.

-Но что потом? Что будет с ним? Что будет с командой?

-Офицеры перейдут под руководство нового начальника, а Хант… думаю, его отправят на пенсию чуть раньше, чем ему бы хотелось.

-На пенсию? Вы не лишите его пенсии?

-Вопрос еще решается, дорогая. Почему ты волнуешься за него?

-Он мой начальник, я его подчиненный, по-моему, это мягко говоря естественно.

-Не переживай, как только вернешься домой, пройдешь курс восстановления, отдохнешь, так сразу забудешь про него и это ужасное место. Здесь не место для образованной девушки, дорогая. Ужасный офис, прокуренный затхлый воздух. Это похоже больше на склеп, чем на рабочее место. Пришло время все менять, модернизировать, улучшить, а нельзя строить лучшее, не разрушив устаревшее.

-Но его методы работают! У нас есть результаты!

-Его методы бесчеловечны, дорогая, ты об этом говорила мне еще в Гайде. Именно поэтому ты была направлена сюда – смотреть, анализировать, действовать по ситуации и всегда хладнокровно оценивать происходящее.

-А если я откажусь от Гайда?

-Это будет грустно, дорогая, поскольку я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды. Ты же можешь стать первой женщиной старшим детективом-инспектором.

-А Сэм? Если я откажусь, ты сможешь забрать его?

-Я уже сказал, дорогая,- он поднялся и протянул ей руку.- Я надеюсь на сотрудничество, Саманта. Ты уже начинаешь понимать происходящее и правильно его оценивать. Не позволяй ему запутать себя – он коварен и нечист на руку.

-Что, чистое зло? – усмехнулась она.

-Возможно,- неопределенно ответил Хорс.- Так тебя подвезти домой?

-Нет, я уже ответила, что буду работать.

-Как всегда безгранично предана работе,- мужчина накрыл ее руку в своей второй рукой и легонько похлопал по ней.- Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, дорогая.

-Спокойно ночи… дядя,- кивнула она.

-Ах да… вот еще что… Джон просил передать ваши снимки. Отпуск у моря… ах, любовь, любовь,- он положил на стол конверт, коротко кивнул ей и вышел из офиса.

Пару мгновений Джонс смотрела на конверт – он сказал снимки? Ее и Джона? Но Джон давно уже…

-Ерунда какая-то,- прошептала она, осторожно, будто хрустальную вазу, поднимая конверт и открывая его.

Действительно, это были снимки – она, смеющаяся, в купальнике, на берегу моря в объятиях мужчины – такого, каком она его запомнила. Мужчина улыбался в объектив камеры, чуть склонив голову, светлые волосы были взъерошены ветром, мощный подтянутый торс обнажен, на бедрах светлые шорты, а взгляд такой открытый, такой… живой. Такой был лишь у него одного и… еще кое у кого – человека постарше, не такого спортивного, не настолько открытого, но тоже отчасти родного.

Море, любимый мужчина, держащий ее в объятиях, смех, снимки – этого не могло быть, но она держала доказательства того, что это было.

Она положила фото на стол, потерла лоб. Ясно, что ее пытаются запутать, ясно, что это наркотики дурят голову, но снимки… как можно подделать снимки в этом времени, в этом мире? Откуда Хорс мог узнать про Джона, если он его в глаза не видел?

Кто и для чего ведет с ней игры? Кто и для чего пытается заставить ее поверить в нереальность?

В нереальность ли? Она взглянула на фото – Джон, она и море…

Боковое зрение уловило едва заметное бесшумное движение.

-Я знала, что ты придешь, друг,- тихо сказала она старому знакомому, даже не поворачиваясь.- Что в мире реально, а что нет, друг? Как понять, где грань реальности, а что вымысел? Хорс пытается дать мне понять, что в Гайде у меня есть жизнь, но я точно знаю, что я лежу в палате больницы, что он – мой лечащий доктор, мой хирург, а теперь он является здесь с фотографиями моего любимого, говорит, что Джон ждет меня, что Айрис – вымысел… но я слышала ее, я ее видела, я полгода провела в больнице в полной парализации,- она обернулась к нему.- Он знает обо мне все – о наркотиках, о Джоне, только я ему не верю. И… он требует, чтобы я разрушила этот мир, это место, этот отдел и команду, чтобы я подвела шефа. Я могу, но по личным причинам, потому что он врет мне, не потому, что я его ненавижу,- она снова взглянула на фото – мужчина на снимке улыбался.- Неужели вся операция была изначально запланирована? Неужели ничего не было, а был только сухой расчет? Меня никто ни к чему не готовил, это было задание Гайда? Хорс может вернуть меня и Сэма, но только вместе, он не хочет забрать только Сэма. Мне сказать другу?- она повернулась к нему. Он не ответил.- Что мне делать, друг? Врачи медленно убивают меня, спасая, я же знаю. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что нет никаких врачей, операции, палаты, что нет Айрис, Джон жив, что я работаю в Гайде и что я действительно служу в полиции? – он по-прежнему молча смотрел на нее, а потом повернулся к кабинету Ханта.- Я была там, милый, там ничего нет, что помогло бы мне понять происходящее.

Юноша не ответил, продолжая смотреть на двери.

-Хорошо, как пожелаешь,- смирилась она.- Черта с два я кому-нибудь буду верить, если не проверю все сама,- произнесла Джонс, плюнув на приличия и заходя в кабинет Ханта.- Что мне искать? Где мне что искать? – парень смотрел на нее по ту сторону двери, почему-то не заходя внутрь. Взгляд единственного глаза уперся в стол Ханта.

Она открыла верхний ящик – бутылка, папки, кобура с кольтом, даже фантики от конфет. Она сунула руку глубже – пальцы нащупали жестяную коробку.

-В разуме человека есть потайные места, крохотные уголки подсознания, куда человек закрывает все ненужное или наоборот очень важное, но болезненное для себя, а Хант все хранит на работе. Почему именно на работе? – она открыла крышку, доставая изнутри черно-белый снимок – улыбающийся парень, держащий каску полицейского… ее знакомый, тот самый мертвый паренек, что постоянно ходит где-то рядом.- Кто он тебе, милый? – она взглянула на парня. Тот повернулся к ней изуродованной стороной лица, тускло блеснули цифры на плече – 6620, код его подразделения, такие же, как на снимке. В коробочке был еще тот самый крошечный клочок бумаги с красной розой на желтом фоне. Это не было символом тайны, как она думала раньше, это был герб Ланкашира. Хант спрятал в дальний угол – фигурально выражаясь, конечно – и эту бумажку. Но почему? И почему она никак не могла спросить его про паренька-привидение? Каждый раз она как будто забывала про его существование, сосредотачиваясь лишь на других людях и проблемах. Почему? Она аккуратно положила снимок и бумажку на место, закрыла крышку коробки, сунула ее на место в ящик стола.- Я не знаю почему, но я не могу поверить в то, что он виновен в смерти людей. И я не могу поверить, что он виновен в твоей сме… прости,- оборвала она себя.- Возможно, именно этого хочет Хорс – чтобы я развалила не просто отдел, а чтобы я уничтожила репутацию и личность шефа. Он рядом, милый, мой шеф. Он всегда помогал мне, я просто не выдержу, если узнаю, что он действительно убийца. Это слишком много для меня, ты понимаешь? Я доверяю ему, я защищаю его, хотя даже не знаю, почему. Ты хочешь помочь мне или хочешь помочь себе, милый?

Она вышла из кабинета и закрыла дверь, встав к юноше лицом. Тот поднял голову, взглянув на нее – это было странно, но его глаз не был мертвым, не было пленки, не было страха или изображения убийцы, застывшего в глубине зрачка, как обычно пишут фантасты. Парень перед ней был более чем мертв, но он был… жив. Снова дрогнули светлые длинные ресницы, по щеке снова скатилась слеза. Что-то мучило его и это что-то имело отношение к Ханту.

Этого Саманта вынести уже не могла, она подняла руку и почти коснулась здоровой щеки юноши…

Она стояла внутри какого-то дома, играла музыка, был накрыт стол, слышался смех людей – то были не настоящие люди, только серые тени, как будто воспоминания. Она не могла двигаться, она не могла даже шевелиться, но она видела все и сразу. Вот худенький паренек подошел к двери, пинком открыл ее и в тот же миг раздался оглушительный выстрел, закаркали вороны, ей в лицо полетела сырая земля, в последний раз сверкнула нашивка на шинели – цифры 6620, а потом все потемнело.

Ее вышибло из прошлого на пол настоящего, хватающую воздух глотками. По лицу катились слезы, она не могла ничего понять, в ушах до сих пор звучал оглушительный выстрел. Кто-то убил паренька. Кто-то, кого он успел заметить. Он являлся Джонс не потому, что хотел помощи – ему уже нельзя было помочь, он хотел добиться чего-то от Ханта. Почему именно от Ханта?

-Он… он… господи боже… это Хант!- Джонс скрутил спазм.- Это Хант? – она оперлась о стол, вставая.- Это Хант, да?

Парень не ответил, глядя на нее.

-Он тебя у… он убил? Он убил тебя? Это он?

Парень повернулся к ней боком, потом другим.

-Нет? Это не он? – поняла она его ответ – он не мог повернуть шею, только повернуться целиком.- Тогда что? Что он сделал тебе? Или что ты ему сделал? Я не понимаю. Господи… я больше не выдержу,- она схватилась за живот и вылетела из офиса в туалет.

Парень проследил ее бег взглядом, повернулся к кабинету Ханта, потом опустил голову, глядя на разбросанные фото на столе – смеющаяся молодая женщина и красивый улыбающийся мужчина, обнимающий ее на фоне морских волн. По щеке парня снова скатилась слеза.


	55. Chapter 55

Ученые постоянно говорят, что человек во сне может ощутить вкус, цвет, запах того, что видит. В теории, это реально, на практике – вряд ли. То есть, не то, чтобы вообще нереально, но… просто это странно и в это трудно поверить. Интересно другое – как ученые могли бы объяснить феномен сна во сне? Если допустить, что она спит, что вокруг нее иллюзии, почему она может видеть сны? И как объяснить связь разумов ее и Сэма? Одно ясно более-менее – если она умрет здесь, в теории она может вернуться в реальность, вот только… что если реальностей больше, чем одна? Что если она не спит? Что если она живет сразу в двух мирах, каким-то образом в какой-то точке пересекая грани? И что если такое может только она? Нет ничего проще – пустить себе пулю в лоб и покончить с загадками, только она умрет в этом мире. Но вот проснется ли в другом – большой вопрос. Куда попал Алан после смерти здесь, если точно известно, что он был как она и Сэм из будущего… ну то есть из другого мира и времени? Почему люди так или иначе постоянно крутятся около Ханта? Почему призрак молоденького паренька так настойчиво пытается что-то вдолбить ей? Хант убийца или нет? Этот мир реален или нет? И Джон… ее Джон – он жив или нет? А врачи? Они стимулируют ее мозговую активность или они даже не существуют? Выходит, она просто сама травит себя наркотиками?

Она вернулась в кабинет Ханта, вытащила кобуру с кольтом, проверила патронаш. Мозги уже кипели от всего – казалось, что голова просто лопнет, как перезрелый арбуз. Нужны были ответы – какие угодно, хоть что-нибудь, потому что дальше так жить просто было невозможно. Кругом одна ложь, интриги, какие-то сомнительные личности, призраки или души, или черт не разберет что еще и все ей одной! Да за какие ж грехи-то?!

В офисе хлопнула дверь – кто-то вошел, Саманта подняла руку с пистолетом – мало ли, кого еще занесло за полночь.

Хант. Это был он – разумеется, кому еще понадобилось делать в управлении так поздно. Он стоял к ней боком, разглядывая разбросанные на столе фото – она и Джон у моря. Вот он поднял одно фото, поднес его поближе к глазам, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, он нахмурился, почему-то взглянул куда-то вдаль, бросил фото на стол, взял другое, снова бросил на стол.

Саманта вышла из его кабинета тихо, спрятав кольт за спину.

-И какого черта ты делала у меня в кабинете?- Хант даже не повернулся к ней, продолжая брать и кидать фотографии.

-Училась делать тайники.

-Твой друг и правда похож на меня,- он наконец повернулся к ней.

-Он был бы похож на тебя. Он умер.

-Да ну? – он не глядя поднял первую же попавшуюся фотографию и прочитал на обратной стороне: - «С любовью, Джон Харт, 1972 год». Это так мило,- в его напряженном тоне не было ничего умильного.- Ничего не хочешь объяснить? Хотя нет, это не мое дело, с кем ты трахаешься, пока дружок в Гайде, только не вмешивай меня в это дерьмо,- он брезгливо бросил снимок, ласточкой упавший на пол.

-Это принес Хорс, этого никогда не было,- попыталась образумить его она.

-Ну да – ни моря, ни снимков, ни твоего дружка, живее всех живых – ничего не было, Джин Хант просто старый идиот, облапошим его как дурачка. Так, Джонс?- повысил он голос. Саманта сглотнула.

-Ты не старый и не идиот, Джин, но этих снимков никогда не было, клянусь!

-Я успокаивал тебя, когда думал, что тебе действительно тяжело, я был рядом, когда было нужно, и я снова и снова пытался мирно сосуществовать, а ты… - он брезгливо скривился.- Ты даже не шлюха, Джонс. Ты намного хуже. Ты врала, глядя мне в глаза, врала, прикасаясь губами к моим…

-Я не врала в том, что было между нами!

-А что было-то? – он зачем-то полез в карман пиджака.- Ты, говоришь, дергалась на коленях мужиков и тебе за это платили? Хорошо, сколько с меня за дрочку в отеле?

Этого она стерпеть не смогла, наставив на него кольт.

-О, бля,- ничуть не удивился он.- Уже успела меня обокрасть. Чего я еще о тебе не знаю, помимо того, что ты с первого дня появления мечтала меня пристрелить?

-Руки!- коротко приказала Саманта, целясь.- Если думаешь, что не выстрелю, тебя ждет сюрприз.

Он замер. Мягко говоря, она могла бы, грубо говоря – могла бы на раз. Он подчинился.

-И что теперь, Джонс? Разоблачение, потом слезы, сопли и ты меня пристрелишь как в дешевом кино? Это только там плохие парни раскрывают свои грязные делишки перед тем, как начать стрелять.

-Я не парень, не плохой и стреляю только по необходимости или в целях самозащиты,- ответила она.- А теперь мы выйдем и пройдем в тир, где душевно поговорим обо всем.

-Черта с два я куда-то пойду под дулом моего же кольта в руке бабы!- он вздернул подбородок.

-У меня нервы ни к черту,- сообщила она,- так что даже не думай, что я шучу.

Она прицелилась и выстрелила – пуля вошла в стену за мужчиной. Тот стиснул зубы.

-Так-то лучше,- мягко сказала она.- А теперь шевелись и не вздумай бежать – по бегущей мишени я тоже не промахнусь, но тебе это лучше не проверять.

Он развернулся, держа руки поднятыми. Она одним махом сгребла со стола фотографии и они вышли из офиса.

-Хорс науськал? – спросил он в лифте.

-Я тебе не собака, чтобы меня науськивать,- ответила она.- Выходи и без глупостей.

-Ты уже раз пятьдесят могла пристрелить меня, значит, ты или не хочешь, или не можешь, что очевиднее, или я тебе зачем-то еще нужен,- рассудил он, спускаясь вниз по лестнице в тир.- Ну и что теперь?

Она повернулась к столам, подхватила наручники и кинула ему.

-На пол. Пристегнись к батарее.

Он сел на пол и сцепил браслеты на своем запястье и на батарее.

-Дежа вю просто. Теперь что? Долгие нудные разговоры или что-то еще?

-Я на-а…- горло свело сильным спазмом. Ясно, поговорить о жестяной коробке и фото не удастся. – Я нашла архив по Гиллу, Хабблу и Томпсону, ты знаешь,- изменила она речь.- Их объединяет Гайд. Вопрос на засыпку – как их смерти были связаны с тобой, Джин?

-Я уже говорил, что было – я проводил Рассела до паба и…

Она прицелилась в мишень в конце тира и выстрелила.

-Это разминка,- предупредила она.- В следующий раз, если решишь мне врать, я прострелю тебе ногу или руку.

-Ты сдурела, Джонс?! – чуть не заорал он, но не от страха, а от злости.- Ты что, твою мать, творишь?

-Я пытаюсь творить справедливость, только у меня это получается хуже, чем просто убивать. Итак, меня интересует следующее: почему Алан и Дин просили прощения, что ты сделал с Томпсоном и что вообще происходит?

-Я был знаком с Хабблом – это раз,- Хант облизнул губы, глядя на то, как дуло кольта целится в его ногу.- Гилл работал со мной, подвел меня, но у него осталась где-то крупица совести, а Томпсон умер. Я больше ничего не знаю. Он просто умер, ушел.

-Два из трех – неплохо,- кивнула она, выстрелив около его ботинка – он едва отдернул ногу.- Ты сказал, что отвел Рассела в паб, но в отчете по его личному делу и факту смерти черным по белому сказано, что он пропал без вести. Мне повторить вопрос?

-Мне пришлось подстроить его уход. Он просил меня отпустить его.

-Куда и почему?

-Просто отпустить. Я точно знаю, что он умер, но было бы слишком много вопросов, потому мне пришлось сделать инсценировку его исчезновения. Был только паб – больше ничего.

-Ты проводил его в паб?

-Только проводил. Мы поговорили и он вошел внутрь. Это все, что я знаю.

-Откуда тогда уверенность в его смерти? В пабе была драка и он погиб?

-Нет, я просто знаю.

-Знаешь, что он умер? Откуда, Джин? Как и откуда ты это знаешь? Ты что, сборщик душ?

Он вздрогнул всем телом.

-Нет!

-Тогда как ты можешь знать, что человек, которого ты проводил до паба, умер?- она приблизилась к нему, села рядом и приставила дуло кольта к его виску.

-Я просто знаю это,- она подсознательно чувствовала его страх, но видела сумасшедшую решимость и храбрость в его глазах. Он боялся, но не показывал страха. Так типично для него!

-Хорошо,- она поднялась и отошла к столам.- Есть кое-что еще, шеф. Эти фото,- она вытащила снимки и бросила на стол.- Это подделка.

Он едва слышно фыркнул.

-Да, и надписи тоже.

-Джон не был сопливым романтиком, Джин,- понизила она голос.- Он был похож на тебя – такой же ковбой, такой же решительный, он не говорил – он предпочитал действовать. Его любовь была только на деле, что я ценила больше и дороже любых слов. Хорс играет моей жизнью как в рулетке, он дал мне эти фотографии, но я никогда не была на море с тех пор, как едва не утонула еще ребенком. Вот это – правда, Джин. Это такая же правда, как и то, что я всегда точно знаю, где я нахожусь. Я в больнице, в палате произошел пожар, меня оперировали, а потом так вжарили мне по мозгам, что я тут едва не подохла. Стимуляция меня спасает, но они ничего не понимают – я не хочу назад, я не хочу в Гайд, я больше просто не могу этого всего вынести!- она подняла кольт и нацелила его себе в висок – Хант дернулся вперед.

-Джонс, не смей!- крикнул он.- Черт, Джонс, послушай меня, просто выслушай…

-Я больше не могу постоянно сомневаться во всем – где я, кто я, чего от меня хотят,- она опустила палец на курок.- Я была в больнице под Новый год, я знаю.

-Я тоже знаю, Саманта,- он попробовал встать, но он был прикован слишком низко, чтобы подняться.- Ты спасла мне жизнь.

-Я не жалею – это мой долг, как я себе это придумала,- кивнула она.- Но я больше не знаю, что реально, а что нет. Где я? Почему здесь люди, которые существуют где-то в другом месте?

-Послушай,- мягко начал он,- отцепи меня и я помогу. Клянусь, я помогу, я сделаю все, что в моих силах…

-Ты не сможешь. Я не думаю, что кто-то сможет. Я всегда хотела только помочь Сэму вернуться домой, к его друзьям, коллегам, девушке, но я даже не смогу сказать ему, что Хорс обещал помочь ему, если только я помогу Хорсу, а я никому не доверяю. Я просто не знаю, кому мне доверять.

-Доверяй себе,- посоветовал Хант.- Ты там, где ты хочешь быть.

-Верно, но что есть тогда другая реальность? Как мне заставить врачей прекратить мучить меня и отпустить?

-Я не знаю, о чем ты, Саманта,- в отчаянии сказал он.- Я даже не понимаю тебя! Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я помогу.

-Не могу. Что-то во мне считает тебя опасным для людей, которые работают с тобой,- застонала она.- Я разрываюсь на части – я знаю, что ты не убийца, но у меня доказательства на руках и тот парень… он просит меня о помощи. Он связан с тобой.

-Какой парень?

-Приз… - горло сдавило сильнее, она от неожиданности выронила кольт.- Да что же это такое! – заорала она уже от злости, обращаясь куда-то к потолку.- Хватит! Оставьте меня в покое с вашими тайнами и секретами! Я больше не хочу так жить! Я устала, это вы понимаете?

Джин нашарил под собой какую-то железку, быстро ковыряясь в замке наручников, пока девушка орала, не глядя на него. Он вообще ничего не понимал, кроме того, что она совершенно серьезно была не в себе и на этот раз куда страшнее, если дошла до того, что целилась в него и грозила убить. Это был не тот милый старикан в здании газеты Манчестера, который даже и стрелять-то толком не умел, попав по чистой случайности во фляжку, нет. Джонс умела стрелять и целилась она не в грудь, а в голову. А вот на голове Джин фляжек с виски не носил.

Когда она вытащила из кармана помаду, Джин решил, что вот даже во время истерик Джонс остается бабой, хотя не вполне ясно, на кой ей черт красить губы – решила сделать из него решето красивой?

Но она отшвырнула помаду, оставив себе лишь крышечку, вытащив из нее…

-Джонс…- едва смог выдохнуть он, видя, что она собралась делать.- Джонс… Саманта, прошу… умоляю – не надо!

Это был порошок, дающий вечные сны, теперь все встало на свои места – Джонс сорвалась, хотя клялась, что никогда даже в руки не возьмет эту смерть. Она сорвалась, но когда? Он не знал. Он просто не видел и не оценивал всей картины. Даже ее выкрутасы в Лондоне, когда она чуть не сломала шею тому мудаку, это было под действием наркотика. И та ночь… тот единственный раз, когда он отдался во власть ее рук – это тоже было под наркотой?

-Саманта, не надо!- уговаривал он, сквозь зубы матерясь и пытаясь открыть заевший замок.- Вспомни Алана – я говорил тебе, что он начал с того же.

Она молчала, по лицу текли слезы – она была жутко напугана и чертовски нуждалась в помощи.

-Я любила его, я же старалась помогать,- всхлипнула она, разрывая крошечный кулек, дозы в котором хватило бы, чтобы она уснула и больше не проснулась.

-Я знаю, девочка, я понимаю,- он как мог пытался успокоить ее, оттянуть время, когда она осознает, что он заговаривает ей зубы и вдохнет порошок. Если он не сможет открыть этот замок, она погибнет.- Ты все делала правильно, ты сильная. Саманта, не надо. Это не решение проблем. Ты здесь не для этого.

-А для чего я здесь, Джин?- она высыпала порошок на ладонь.- Я все делаю не так, я приумножаю смерти, все идет не так, как должно идти, а я только пытаюсь удержаться и помочь хотя бы кому-то.

-Ты помогаешь, ты меняешь мир – ежеминутно, ежесекундно, каждым жестом и даже сейчас. Брось порошок, послушай меня: я не лгал тебе, я никогда тебе не лгал, Саманта. Я всегда пытаюсь лишь помочь – тебе, Сэму, прочим. Я забочусь как могу, потому что я должен.

-Я чищу город, потому что я должна,- отозвалась она.

-Верно, милая, все верно. Саманта, я знаю, у меня не было времени обращать внимание на твои проблемы, но я просто не представлял, что ты дошла бы до кокаина.

-Это героин, я чуть изменила приоритеты,- глухо ответила она, поднося ладонь к лицу.- Героин убьет быстрее, а когда я очнусь в больнице, богом клянусь, как только я начну шевелить хотя бы рукой, я убью себя. Я так больше не могу, Джин. Это слишком много для меня одной. Это слишком жестоко, прости меня.

-Нет!- заорал он, дернувшись вперед, когда она поднесла ладонь к лицу. Наручники раскрылись и он с силой ударил ее по руке – порошок рассыпался по полу. Он схватил ее за руки, завел их ей за спину, сдерживая ее, когда она забилась в его захвате – все-таки успела вдохнуть. Ой как же плохо! Наркоманы, принявшие дозу, могут быть быками, перед носом которых машут тряпками.

Она дергалась с такой силой, что он по чести думал оглушить ее – отпусти он ее, и городу пришел бы конец, но она вдруг ослабла в его руках, безвольно повисла как тогда, когда они едва выжили в канализации.

-Господи, только не опять!- охнул Джин, осторожно опуская ее на пол и проверяя дыхание и пульс – он научился этому у Сэма. Она дышала и что странно, носоглотка была чистой – она не вдохнула героин! – Саманта…- он похлопал ее по щеке.- Джонс, подъем! Джонс! Джонси! – она не отвечала, даже не шевелилась.- Дерьмо! Дерьмодерьмодерьмо!- на одном дыхании выпалил он, сгреб ее на руки и рванул наверх. Пинками выбивая все двери на своем пути, он молнией пролетел по управлению, выбежал из него и рванул к Кортине, осторожно положил девушку на сидение пассажира, пристегнул и дал газу до ближайшей больницы.

-Просто обморок, инспектор, ничего больше. Гарантирую, что Ваш детектив придет в себя через пару часов. У нее обезвоживание организма и я бы сказал, что нехватка веса. Она сидит на диете?

-Понятия не имею. Она точно будет в норме?

-Уверяю Вас, что после капельницы ей станет лучше, хотя я показал бы ее психотерапевту и наркологу относительно ее зависимости.

-Она терпеть не может врачей и она достаточно сильная, чтобы справиться.

-Вы не понимаете, сэр, наркомания излечима, если пациент сам хочет исцеления, но когда человек «подсел», «соскочить» очень трудно.

-Просто прочистите ее и не болтайте лишнего – не хочу портить ей карьеру.

-Ей нужен отдых и лечение, инспектор Хант. Чудо вообще, что она работает. Вы просто загоняли ее. Нет, я придерживаюсь мнения, что женщинам в полиции не место!- врач рубанул воздух ладонью. Хант повесил голову, как провинившийся школьник.

-Просто помогите ей, доктор Мэтьюс.

Он покосился на бледную девушку на койке. Почему он не замечал, что она на грани? Конечно, это не его дело, что там творится в личной жизни сотрудников, но она… Не в том дело, что она хоть как-то выделялась из всей команды – нет, дело было в том, что она могла и знала. Она, только она. Джин понимал, что она одна из тех настойчивых задниц, которых часто присылал Гайд, она этого и не скрывала, вот только было в ней что-то пугающее и завораживающее. И та самоотверженность, и безрассудство, с которыми она рвалась в любую потасовку, и бешеная энергия, сносящая все на своем пути, и постоянный бунт при работе в команде, и… что-то трогательное, тщательно спрятанное где-то в уголке ее сознания. Она никогда никого не жалела, ей было на всех плевать, но когда погиб тот паренек в Лондоне, он видел ее боль. Наверное, она впервые сочувствовала копу после того, что произошло с ее парнем.

Джин никогда и ни в чем не сомневался – на этом он стоял, но его волновало всего одно – то, что произошло в отеле… это тоже под действием наркотика или она была тогда «чистой»? И фото… эти фото двухгодичной давности с ее парнем – она говорила, что он погиб, но фото не лгали.

Фото не лгали, они были настоящими – нет смысла подделывать никому кроме двух людей не нужные снимки, но он верил ей, ее словам про ложь, про то, что Джон, ее парень, умер.

Конечно, Джонс была той еще сучкой, но своей сучкой, а Джин больше всего ценил открытость и доверие своих людей. Действительно в доску своих людей до последнего винтика.

Он сел на стул около ее койки, покосился на нее. Нет, он не стал бы поправлять ей волосы или, боже упаси, обнимать ее…

-Отпустите меня…- прошептала она.- Мне нужно уйти, отпустите меня…

Тут он не выдержал – он хорошо знал свою работу, которую иногда приходилось выполнять. Иногда люди уходили… он провожал их до паба, улыбался им, а потом смотрел, как они заходят внутрь и…

Он сунул руку в нагрудный карман пиджака и вытащил фляжку, сделал глоток, закрыл глаза, потер лоб.

-Дерьмо!- прошептал он.

Он начал понимать, что просто до чертиков не хотел бы отпустить именно эту сумасшедшую наркоманку, гребаную шлюху, дикарку и бунтарку, и самую невероятную женщину из всех, кого он знал.

Он бы никогда даже под пыткой не признал того, что тянулся к ней и хорошо, что никто больше этого никогда не узнает. Когда она очнется, все будет как раньше и так будет лучше для всех.

Врачи и ученые свято верят, что человек находится в каком-то странном состоянии, когда уже не спит, но еще не бодрствует. В это время человек осознает себя будто бы двойственно, как две разные личности.

Ерунда, конечно, Саманта не верила ни в бога, ни в черта, ни тем более во всякие научные штучки, никак не подкрепленные вескими обоснованиями, однако же она как раз пребывала в странном подвешенном состоянии между сном и явью. Нет, не между сном и явью – между двумя мирами, что пугало до желудочных колик.

Она чувствовала свое тело – бесполезное, изломанное, уставшее, она не могла пошевелиться, хотя мозг фиксировал все с кристальной четкостью – простыни, какие-то повязки, капельница, воткнутая в вену, аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения, но все существовало как будто бы сразу. Аппарат, в одном мире, капельница – в другом, но тело… несчастное измученное тело было сразу в обои мирах. Она действительно лежала на больничной койке и она это осознавала, она не могла открыть глаз, пошевелить рукой или ногой, но она все понимала и чувствовала. Вот чешется локоть… чешется так, как будто под кожей насекомое. Почешите же хоть кто-нибудь! Вот ладони касаются хлопка покрывала – каждый палец просигналил о прикосновении ткани к подушечкам. Голос… подушка… волосы, длинные, мешаются, щекочут шею.

Кто-то в палате, кто-то рядом – врач и кто-то еще. Два человека в двух мирах по одному в каждом. Они как будто тянут ее каждый в свою сторону и она не знает, как ей быть. Она чувствует себя, чувствует, что губы двигаются, воспроизводя ее мысли:

-Отпустите. Мне нужно уйти, отпустите меня.

Кого она просит – первого или второго? С кем хочет остаться – с первым или вторым? Никого. Ни с кем. Ей куда-то дальше, ей в другую сторону и она это знает.

Бинты плотно обвили ее тело – она после операции, но капельница из другого мира говорит, что она приходит в себя после приступа ломки. Этот наркотик в двух мирах сразу – врачи что-то делают с ней, они пытаются бороться… они просто ничего не понимают – они борются с ней, за нее и против нее. И они борются против Джина.

Она осторожно приоткрывает глаза – зрение не сфокусировано, но то, что она видит, не пугает. Сразу два мира – настоящее и… настоящее. Светлый натяжной потолок одной палаты и белый мелованный – второй; человек, сидящий рядом с койкой и курящий, и еще один, наблюдающий за мониторами приборов; запахи – в одном мире это сигаретный дым, в другом стерильный, чуть с примесью лекарств, мазей и капелькой моющих средств; вкус – в одном мире трубка аппарата в ее глотке, в другом – сухость и жжение. Она открыла глаза пошире – странно, но ни один человек никак не отреагировал, как будто ничего не замечая. Но она видела их обоих как какую-то карикатуру – молоденького парня-медика с одной стороны и взрослого мужчину с другой.

В мозгу что-то щелкнуло – она умерла? Все уже закончилось? Как можно видеть сразу два мира? Как можно быть сразу в двух мирах, осознавать это и не сойти с ума?

Она повернула голову на бок, глядя на молоденького парня – он ее не замечал, хмурясь на показатели приборов и что-то записывая в карте, потом повернулась в сторону мужчины – тот с задумчивым видом изучал пол, так же не замечая ее.

-Что мне делать? Мне нужно выбрать? – прошептала она, глядя попеременно то на парня, то на мужчину, пока не уловила боковым зрением третьего гостя – того самого молодого копа. Он стоял как будто на границе миров – там и тут, глядя на нее единственным глазом.- Друг, что я должна сделать? – обратилась она к нему.- Я умираю? Уже умерла?

Она взглянула на приборы – нет, пульс есть, сердце работает как швейцарские часы, чтоб им пусто было. Она была жива в мире с парнем-медиком и она была жива в другом мире. Миры боролись за нее друг с другом как лютые враги.

Парень-коп неуловимо переместился из одного мира в другой, в долю секунды оказавшись перед ней и глядя на нее сверху вниз.

-Помоги мне, друг,- она попыталась поднять руку, но не смогла – рука была опутана датчиками и бинтами в одном мире, и в сгибе торчала игла - в другом. Пальцы заскребли по покрывалу в бессильном желании.- Помоги мне, друг. Помоги мне…

Это была, наверное, единственная молитва, которую она знала. Два простых слова, которые она не так часто произносила. Два слова, которыми она могла открыто признать поражение и слабость. Только два слова, обращенные к тому, кто мог помочь, кто мог их услышать.

Она закрыла глаза, продолжая просить кого-то о помощи.

-Помоги мне, друг. Помоги мне… помоги… помоги…

И ее пальцев коснулась рука с мозолистыми подушечками пальцев, ноздри уловили запах сигарет и виски – ее услышали. Ее услышал тот, кто мог и хотел услышать и он помог.

-Помоги мне, друг, помоги мне…- Джин резко обернулся, глядя на лежавшую неподвижно девушку. Джонс никогда в здравом уме не стала бы просить помощи – слишком сильная и упрямая, она приберегала эти слова для особо тяжкого времени, когда была близка к тому, чтобы оставить его. Джин хорошо понимал тот момент, когда люди готовы были уйти. Джонс была близка, но бесконечно далека одновременно, что было странно и немного пугающе. Она не уходила от него, но она не уходила… оттуда. Джин обладал тем, что холил и лелеял больше всего в себе – звериным чутьем и блестящей интуицией. Он всегда точно знал, что делать, как делать и когда делать или не делать. Но теперь, в больнице, поздно ночью, когда трижды будь он проклят Волк со своей стаей снова подбирался ближе, намереваясь укусить, он понятия не имел, что делать. Джонс была из странного теста и - бог свидетель! – Джин сделал то, что хотел сделать, взяв ее за руку.

Он не умел лечить душу, не умел прогонять ночные страхи и тем более не знал, как бороться с кошмарами. Он просто делал то, что должен был делать и был там, где должен был быть. И он действительно хотел помочь Джонс.

Он стоял там, тот юноша-коп, просто стоял посреди поля, глядя на людей. Энни, Рей и Крис сидели за столом под открытым небом и… играли. Играли как дети, играли в игрушечные машинки, поднимали игрушечные пистолетики и целились ими друг в друга, смеясь. Это было жутко, сюрреалистично, как-то неправильно.

Джонс не могла ничего сделать, она чувствовала себя чужой и она знала, что она чужая. Было еще странное чувство, что она ответственна за этих людей, она должна была защищать их и… она знала каждого из них, даже тех, кого впервые видела. Почему-то не было Сэма, но постепенно поле заполнялось другими людьми, кого-то она знала, но больше было совершенно незнакомых. Все они садились за столы и принимались играть.

И, господи помоги сохранить рассудок – они все играли в копов. Все без исключения играли под присмотром молоденького юноши с изувеченным лицом.

-Это ты с ними делаешь?- поняла Саманта, обращаясь к нему. Он смотрел на нее спокойно и уверенно.- Ты мне показываешь это потому что?.. Почему? Ты не жертва, верно? – юноша не ответил.- Ты не опасен ни для меня, ни для них, потому что ты… ты защищаешь их? – он повернулся к ней боком, сверкнули на ярком солнце цифры – 6620.

Это было какое-то неправильное место – не было ветра, солнце слепило глаза, но не грело, не было ни запахов, ни звуков, ничего, кроме бесконечного поля и людей за столами, играющими в машинки.

Она чуть нахмурилась, переводя напряженный взгляд с одного человека на другого. Они ее не видели, не звали поиграть с ними.

-Это не настоящее,- прошептала она. И вдруг с ее словами поднялся ветер, настоящий ураган, громогласно закаркали вороны, снова и снова раздавался выстрел, люди обратили на нее внимание – во взглядах читалась боль, обида, страх. Вот почему она была чужой – она понимала, что могла уничтожить этот мир. Не потому, что хотела, а просто потому что могла.

-Ты не жертва,- поняла она, обращаясь к юноше.- Ты хозяин. Это твой мир.

Она закрыла глаза всего на миг, но когда открыла, все уже пропало – поле было пустым, люди и столы исчезли, только вдалеке стоял грубо сколоченный крест. Вернулись запахи – земли, скошенной травы, яблок, дул теплый ветер, солнце мягко нагревало макушку и парень… он стоял рядом с ней, глядя на нее.

-Я понимаю, милый,- начала она.- Я понимаю почти все, но я… что я могу сделать для тебя? Ты защищаешь этих людей, верно? Я поняла, что именно ты здесь главный, но, милый, чего ты ждешь от меня? Я не в состоянии помочь тебе.

Солнце померкло, но не резко, а как-то так, как будто медленно переключили ночник – небо почернело, появились звезды, неспешно кружащие почти над их головами.

Она стояла, задрав голову, глядя на звездный танец.

-Как красиво! Друг, это тоже твои владения?- она опустила голову, но юноша исчез.- Милый? Это очередной урок или что-то еще?

Поле исчезло вместе с парнем. Ничего. Она стояла как будто в пустоте, но тут проступила дорога – одна бесконечная дорога, упирающаяся прямо в небо. Дорога в две стороны, а по бокам лишь звезды и громадное небо над головой.

-Я хочу остаться здесь,- попросила она, чувствуя то самое ощущение покоя, к которому стремилась.- Я не хочу больше крови, сражений, я хочу покоя. Можно мне остаться здесь?

-Остановка сердца!- раздался чей-то голос.- Сэр, прошу Вас, отойдите!

-Детка!

-Доктор Хорс, думаю, в стимуляторах больше нет нужды – организм пациентки справляется.

-Детка, держись!

-Готовьте дефибрилляторы!

-Детка, не смей меня бросать!

-Разряд!

-Чисто!

Звезды засияли ярче, оглушительно закаркали вороны, снова раздался выстрел, снова и снова, и снова…

-Оставьте меня в покое!- закричала она в пустоту, закрывая уши руками.- Я не хочу возвращаться!

-Она просыпается…

-Сильный организм. Давай же, Саманта, последнее усилие и ты снова будешь с нами,- прошептал голос Хорса.

Где-то вдалеке стихал выстрел, смолкли вороны, послышалась дурацкая песня Бритни Спирс.

-Господи, нет!- взмолилась Саманта, кружась в пустоте.- Не надо туда! Пожалуйста, не надо обратно! Отпустите меня! ДЖИН!

Ее сильно ударило в грудь, раздался зловещий смех… она уже где-то слышала этот смех.

-Детка, держись! – прямо в уши шепнул голос Ханта.

Снова поле, снова одинокий юноша и черная фигура около него. Юноша не опасен, а вот фигура – чистое зло, она несет угрозу юноше, его миру, людям.

-Разряд!

Ее ударило снова, она упала на колени, не сводя глаз с фигуры.

-Не смей его трогать, ты!- прорычала она черноте – та залилась лающим смехом.- Не смей!

Молодой коп, всегда хранивший молчание, не делающий ни единого жеста в ее сторону, поднял руку и протянул ей. Саманта потянулась к его ладони – такой узкой, мальчишеской, хрупкой, но он был слишком далеко от нее.

-Друг, помоги мне!- просила она, стараясь перекричать лающий смех черной фигуры, надвигающейся на юношу.

Фигура успела к ней первой – ее прикосновение ужалило, но не кожу, а где-то в глубине ее сознания, как будто мозг вскипел. Саманта страшно закричала, но тонкие пальцы юноши сомкнулись на ее запястье, мощный рывок, она извернулась, ударила ногами черную фигуру и…

-А-а-а!- она вскочила на больничной койке, крича во все горло, почти упав с нее, но ее кто-то подхватил, при этом от неожиданности вскрикнув, и прижал к себе.

-Господи Иисусе, Джонс, я поседею раньше времени!- испуганно заявил знакомый голос.

-Джин,- ахнула она, обнимая его так крепко, как только могла.- Господи, Джин, это ты!

-Я не господь, и не надо меня давить – я только что поужинал,- сообщил Хант, ошарашенный такой бурной реакцией.- Джонс, ты какого черта опять делаешь, а? То пытаешься убить, то…

Она плюнула на дальнейшие его слова и, обняв за шею, крепко поцеловала – просто чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий.

-Ого!- только и выдохнули врачи и медсестры.

-Мне немедленно нужно увидеть Сэма,- заявила она, отлепившись от Ханта, окончательно растерявшегося от такого напора, такой наглости и последующих слов.

-Что? Тайлера? Сейчас?! Джонс, ты…

-Не сейчас, Джин, я чувствую угрозу,- заявила она, вскочив и принявшись быстро одеваться и обуваться.- Потом все объясню, но мне нужно быстро попасть к Сэму.

-Ты так реагируешь на встряску или это последствия ломки? – он хлопнул ресницами, все еще ничего не понимая – на его глазах девчонка сперва пыталась убить его, потом себя, потом отключилась вообще, потом ее встряхнули, потом она очнулась, потом полезла целоваться, а потом как в издевку заявила, что ей срочно понадобился Тайлер. Какой нормальный мужик сможет все это вынести?

-Джин,- она обулась и коснулась его лица ладонями, глядя ему в глаза,- мне срочно нужна помощь – Сэм в большой беде, а я знаю, что происходит, я могу помочь.

Он покосился на нее с недоверием – у нее и так мозги набекрень, а тут еще то наркотики, то ток, то…

-Скорее же!- поторопила она, даже не поблагодарив врачей.

-Сумасшедший дом!- Хант побежал следом.

-Ты слишком устал, Сэм,- убеждала девочка, приближаясь ближе.- Позволь мне помочь. Ты можешь мне доверять. Просто доверься мне и все будет хорошо.

-Оставь меня в покое!- Сэм забился в угол комнаты, с ужасом глядя на девочку, плача от страха и бессилия.- Убирайся вон!

-Но Сэм, у тебя больше никого нет, только я,- девочка приблизилась так близко, что он мог уловить ее дыхание, вот только она не дышала, от нее исходила волна такой опасности, что ее можно было сжать пальцами. Проклятая девчонка снова пробралась в его разум, снова мучила его.

-У меня есть мама, друзья, врачи,- зашептал Сэм,- меня спасут. Ты всего лишь мое воображение!

-Неужели?- улыбнулась девочка.

-Оставь меня в покое!- заорал он, закрывая лицо руками, защищаясь от девочки.

-Я хочу помочь тебе,- на этот раз она не ушла, не исчезла – кошмар продолжился.- Спи, Сэм. Просто спи… спи…- он открыл глаза, глядя в глаза девочки как кролик на голодного удава.- Спи, Сэм… спи… умри, Сэм… умри…

-Заперто!- Саманта дергала дверь, совершенно забыв про ключи.

-Дай-ка я,- попросил Хант, отходя, разбегаясь и вынося дверь плечом.

-Сэм!- Джонс влетела в комнату и мгновенно оценила ситуацию – Сэм метался на раскладушке, плакал даже во сне и просил кого-то оставить его в покое. Она слишком хорошо знала, кого он просил. Чертова девчонка с настроечной таблицы телевизора, зло во плоти, кошмар двух пришельцев из будущего.

-И ради этого мы мчались, нарушая все правила дорожного движения?- развел руками Хант.- У него кошмар, Джонс!

-Лучше тебе не знать о кошмарах, с которыми мы боремся, Джин,- ответила она, присаживаясь на край раскладушки и сжимая виски Сэма.- Оставь его!- она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась – перед глазами как наяву встала картина – девчонка, Сэм, загнанный в угол, страх, паника, ужас, боль…- Сэм, слушай меня, иди на мой голос, - как можно мягче произнесла она, удерживая в разуме картинку.- Все хорошо, Сэм, возвращайся.

Девчонка повернулась к ней, глядя на нее с любопытством в невинных детских глазах.

-Ты не сможешь помочь всем, Саманта,- нежно произнесла она, улыбаясь.- И ты не сможешь быть с ним вечно. Сэм, усни,- обратилась она к мужчине, вставшему на ноги, но по-прежнему вжимавшемуся в угол комнаты.- Поспи, Сэм, все пройдет, верь мне.

-Сэм,- Саманта протянула ему руку.- Возвращайся, Сэм.

Она каким-то образом оказалась рядом с ним, обняла его, заслонила собой от девчонки.

-Еще увидимся, Сэм,- та склонила на бок белокурую головку и исчезла.

-Все хорошо, Сэм, все просто отлично,- Джонс вдруг осознала себя в реальном мире, сидевшей рядом с ним на раскладушке и удерживающей его за виски.

Он открыл глаза, проморгался от слез.

-Саманта…

-Мы же связаны, верно? – она обняла его.- Все нормально?

-Но как?.. Откуда ты?..

-Не знаю, это неважно.

-Кто-нибудь объяснит мне что, черт дери, здесь творится, а? – раздался в темноте недовольный голос Ханта.

-Шеф,- Сэм вздрогнул и нашарил рукой выключатель ночника.

-Нет, блин, архангел Михаил,- насупился тот, проходя в комнату и устраиваясь в кресле.- С места не сойду, пока вы двое мне все не объясните,- заявил он, скрестив руки на груди.

-Что? Кино? – Джин готов был кого-нибудь поколотить.- Какой еще Лопес?

-Какая, шеф,- поправил Сэм, делая себе и ему чай, а девушке кофе.- Актриса, она снималась в кино про серийного маньяка, а для того, чтобы узнать, где его очередная жертва, она как психолог вошла в контакт со сном, просто погрузилась в него примерно так же как Саманта со мной.

-Вы спали?- Хант принял чашку из его рук.

-Мы связаны подсознанием,- ответила за друга Джонс.- Я сразу почувствовала его, как только попала сюда.

-Куда - сюда?- переспросил Хант.- Вы мне зубы не заговаривайте, голубки.

-Шеф, клянусь…- начал Сэм, но тот махнул на него рукой.

-Я устал от вас обоих.

-Шеф, я должна извиниться за то, что было,- напряженно сказала Саманта.- И за то, что произошло в управлении.

Сэм приподнял бровь, с интересом слушая ее.

-А что произошло?

-Она пыталась меня пристрелить,- без обиняков сообщил Хант.- Сначала меня, потом себя, героически обдолбавшись кокаином с сахарной пудрой.

-Что? С чем? – удивилась та.

-Мне плевать, кто твой поставщик, Джонс, - вздохнул Хант, ослабив узел галстука,- но тебя обдурили как ребенка.

-У меня нет поставщика, я отобрала дозу у какого-то парня в клубе, когда еще работала там. Я знаю, что должна была уничтожить порошок, но…

Мужчины замолчали, слушая ее.

-Как долго ты сидишь на наркотиках?- наконец задал вопрос Хант.

-С того момента, как случилось массовое убийство. Нервы не выдержали.

-И как часто?

-Это не совсем привычка, шеф… То есть, да, это привычка, но даже не совсем моя,- он медленно моргнул.- Врачи в больнице что-то кололи мне, чтобы стимулировать мой мозг,- это уже понял только Сэм. – Я не буду больше принимать, клянусь.

-Ты говорила мне это в прошлый раз, когда я нашел у тебя заначку в бачке унитаза,- напомнил Хант.

-Я понимаю, но…

-Поэтому ты ничего не ела, почти не спала и была бледной как тень сумасшедшей героиней?

-Не совсем, но…

-Врачи сказали, что у тебя обезвоживание,- он почему-то отвернулся, глядя не на нее, а в окно. Оба детектива догадались, что мысли шефа заняты сейчас воспоминаниями о брате.

-Шеф, прости,- тихо сказала Саманта.- Если ты решишь донести информацию до Хорса и уволить меня…

-Решила легко отделаться?- он повернулся к ней, отставив пустую чашку.- Нет, ты будешь работать со мной, но если я узнаю, что ты снова подсела на волшебную пыльцу – я тебя выпорю.

У нее дернулось веко.

-Не искушай меня, - попросила она.

-Не обольщайся, девочка,- жестко прервал он ее, вставая.- Ладно, голубки, уже поздно, а мне утром на ковер к Хорсу.

-Э… шеф!- остановила его Саманта.- Я пойду с тобой, я скажу, что можно будет провести опрос всех больниц на предм…

-Пока ты была в отключке, я уже все больницы обзвонил – им ничего не доставляли,- перебил ее Хант.

-Тогда мы рискуем не найти убийцу,- вздохнул Сэм, потирая щеки.- Органы могли уже вывезти за пределы города в тот же Лондон.

-Значит нужно разослать запросы туда,- согласилась Саманта.

-Сизифов труд,- покачал головой Сэм.- Десятки больниц, а если в Блэкпул, в Лидс или дальше?

-Но почему тогда именно Манчестер?- задумался Хант.

-Случайность,- пожала плечами Саманта.

-Или же кто-то снова пытается играть с полицией,- Сэм возвел глаза к потолку, постукивая себя по подбородку.- В любом случае, мы ничего не сможем обнаружить, если это был единичный случай.

-Предлагаешь ждать повторного убийства, Шерлок?- недовольно заворчал Хант.- Это мой город, черт бы все это драл! Я не позволю какому-то пе…

-Шеф,- прервала его Джонс.- Мы все устали, все на нервах. Предлагаю отдохнуть, а утром встретиться и начать думать.

-Утром мне к Хорсу, Алиса!- чуть громче напомнил Хант.- Когда уже ты и Дороти начнете слушать, что я говорю?

-Я слышала,- миролюбиво ответила она.- И ты можешь переночевать у меня. Все равно я уже выспалась.

-Джонс, если ты думаешь, что…

-Я не думаю, - вдруг серьезно ответила она, глядя в его глаза.- Я знаю, что ты больше не доверишься мне, так что оставим эту тему.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

-Ладно, гони ключи, а то я вышибу дверь.

Сэм покосился на свою многострадальную дверь, но промолчал.

Саманта порылась в кармане и кинула Ханту ключ.

-Располагайся, а мы, если не возражаешь, пошепчемся здесь.

Хант поднялся из кресла и прошел к двери.

-Вы спите вместе,- безапелляционно заявил он, выходя.

-Ты о чем? – поинтересовался Сэм у подруги, когда шеф вышел.

-Я наркоманка, Сэм,- вздохнув, ответила она.- Такой как он не захочет и не сможет иметь дело с такой как я.

-У него брат был наркоманом,- напомнил он.

-Брат,- повторила она.- Все-таки не чужой, а я всего лишь подчиненная.

-Господи, какая же ты дура, Джонс,- тяжко вздохнул Сэм, обнимая ее и поглаживая по голове.

-Знаю,- вздохнула она снова, обняв его за талию.

-Значит, ты снова умирала?

-Я так и не поняла. Наверное.

-Это из-за наркотиков?

-Отчасти. Врачи что-то кололи мне, но теперь лекарство отменили, может быть, ломка тоже пропадет.

-То есть… то есть ты точно знаешь, что ты в будущем, в коме, а этот мир просто иллюзия?

-Я многое знаю, Сэм, только этот мир не иллюзия.

-Но как же…

-Я не знаю. Правда, я не знаю. Возможно, что это параллельный мир или иное измерение, где-то по соседству с нашим, но они соприкасаются.

-Снова математика или физика?

-Логика и капелька везения.

-Как ты узнала, что со мной?

-Не знаю. Просто почувствовала, наверное. В конце концов я периодически сталкиваюсь со злом.

-Но как ты смогла проникнуть в мой сон?

-Не знаю. Правда, Сэм, я не знаю. Просто я сделала то, что первое пришло на ум. Я же говорила, что мы изначально были как-то связаны – я слышала голос твоей мамы, когда она обращалась к тебе.

-Ты точно не телепат? – улыбнулся он.

-Нет, не телепат. Знаешь, возможно, стимуляция мозга дала свои плоды – я…- «почти очнулась в будущем, хотя больше всего на свете именно этого и не хотела»,- я стала лучше понимать этот мир, людей. И у меня есть помощник.

Конечно, Сэм не понял, кого она имела в виду – он не видел того молодого паренька-копа, он не видел тех видений, которые видела она, он боролся только с девчонкой из телевизора.

-Ты в порядке? – Сэм с тревогой взглянул на подругу.

-В полном,- ответила она с улыбкой.- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, для чего меня готовят.

-М-м-м?

-Смотрел японский мультик про девочку-воина? Вот примерно для этого.

-Как там?.. «Я несу мир во имя Луны!»?

-«Я несу возмездие»,- поправила она.- Только я обязуюсь защищать людей и хранителя этого мира.

-Хранителя? Сэмми, это…

-Моего друга, который мне помогает,- она коснулась его коротких волос.- И тебя, и Энни, и Рея, и Криса, и Джина. Всех.

Он не стал спорить с ней, зная, что она не расскажет того, о чем вообще она говорит.

-Еще кофе?

-Давай. Ты решил больше не ложиться спать?

Он поежился, вспомнив ощущение страха от бессилия перед девчонкой и то странное проникновение в свой сон подруги. Что-то она еще может? Нет уж, лучше он как-нибудь переживет эту ночь без сна, чем еще раз сомкнет глаза при Джонс.


	56. Chapter 56

-Хорс развалит отдел, Сэм,- Джонс смотрела в кружку с черным кофе, как будто пыталась увидеть на дне истину.- Он дал понять, что сделает это даже без меня.

Мужчина не ответил, глядя на нее.

-Прекрати меня гипнотизировать, я не телепат, не с Марса и я не псих,- попросила Саманта, не выдержав его молчания.- Сэм, я просто знала, что ты в опасности, это трудно понять?

-Понять не трудно, трудно принять,- ответил он.- И что еще ты можешь?

-Разрушить мир,- она откинулась на спинку стула,- убивать… не знаю. Многое, о чем я не смогу сказать. Сэм, есть вещи, которые должны оставаться в тайне от всех, прости. Если бы узнал, что уничтожив человека ты можешь вернуться домой, ты бы уничтожил его?

Сэм пожал плечами.

-Это все не настоящее, это иллюзия, так что, наверное, да.

-То есть ты бы предал, раздавил, убил... даже меня?

-Прекрати нести чушь, Саманта!- повысил он голос.- Ты-то причем? Ты реальна.

-Но ты боишься меня, потому что я была в твоем сне и помогла тебе.

Он отвернулся.

-Это другое.

-Хорс пытался убедить меня в реальности Гайда, сказал, что Айрис, моя лучшая подруга – моя фантазия, что Джон жив…- он повернулся к ней всем телом,- что… в общем, он даже принес мне фото – я, Джон, мы на море.

-Сэмми,- сочувственно произнес Сэм.

-Нет, все нормально, правда,- она поспешно вздернула подбородок, чтобы он не заметил проступивших слез – он протянул руку через стол и коснулся ее руки. –Просто это нереально. Сэм, Джон умер, он умер на моих руках, это подделать невозможно, но фото настоящие, это не подделка, не фотошоп.

-Может быть в этом мире он жив?- предположил он.

-Нет, Сэм,- она качнула головой, сжимая его пальцы.- Ты видел его – он маленький мальчик. Да, он жив, но он мальчик, ребенок, два Джона Харта в одном мире? – она с сомнением улыбнулась.

-В мире парадоксов – почему бы и нет?- не согласился с ней Сэм.

Она встала, подошла к окну, выглянула наружу – не для того, чтобы увидеть темные улицы спящего города, нет, просто чтобы не смотреть на друга, который ее жалел и боялся.

-Хорс хочет, чтобы я развалила отдел и предала Ханта.

-Ханта?- очень тихо переспросил Сэм.- Ханта?

-Такова цена возвращения домой с тобой,- она подчеркнула последнее слово.- Хорс выставил ультиматум – я возвращаюсь или одна, или с тобой. Я просила его взять тебя, но он отказался.

-То есть… то есть у нас есть шанс вернуться домой?- он вскочил, схватился за голову.

-Путем предательства Джина и команды. Хорс сказал, что Джин обратится ко мне за помощью и я обязана буду предать его, тогда все получится. Джина арестуют или подставят, или еще что-то… возможно, что его лишат пенсии, но в любом случае его отдел расформируют, а его самого отправят ко всем чертям.

-То есть все, что нужно – просто сделать так, чтобы он оступился?- уточнил он. Она повернулась к нему.

-Он странный, я ему отчасти не доверяю, но это личное расследование, но я не буду подставлять его по чужому приказу. Я клянусь защищать его, возможно даже от самой себя или того, что он делает.

-А что он делает? – Сэм прищурился.- Это он втащил нас сюда? Это его рук дело?

-Это не он, Сэм. Он уже говорил, что не звал нас – ни тебя, ни меня. В этом я ему верю полностью.

-А в чем тогда не веришь?

-В другом,- уклонилась она.- Я не могу тебе сказать всего – мне не разрешают.

-Ты выполняешь чьи-то приказы?- поддел он.

-Нет, я ищу истину.

-Скалли?

-Нет, на сей раз просто Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, мой друг. И я не думаю, что Хант обратится за помощью к кому-либо, он не из того теста слеплен, чтобы просить кого-то о чем-то, тем более меня.

-И… - он облизнул губы,- и что ты решишь тогда? Насчет себя, меня, дома?

-Попробую обмануть Хорса и помочь тебе, но я не вернусь,- она снова отвернулась, вспомнив странное ощущение двойного мира вокруг, когда она была где-то посередине между тем миром и этим.- Сэм, я готова была спустить курок в голову того, кого клялась защищать. Этот мир словно сам всеми силами пытается вытолкнуть меня обратно, вот только я упрямее и я не вернусь.

-Ты… что?- не понял он.- В голову? Ты хотела убить Ханта? Так он всерьез говорил про то, что ты была под дозой?

-Он не похож на шутника и да, я пыталась пристрелить его. Я заставила его пойти в тир и приковать себя наручниками. Только я не смогла, и тогда я попыталась убить себя, вернуться домой.

-Убив себя? Что ты говоришь?! Это работает, да? Умерев здесь, можно попасть домой?

-Не знаю, но пробовать не рекомендую,- серьезно и честно ответила она. Если бы ей можно было сказать ему о том, что произошло! Если бы можно было сказать о том, что она видела в больнице – коллег, того паренька, двойной мир как в дикой галлюцинации, реальность и… реальность, расследования, приведшие ее к странным результатам… только она не могла.

-И где теперь снимки? Я имею в виду те снимки, что тебе дал Хорс.

-Не знаю, я оставила их в тире, что было дальше я не помню.

-Наверное, они у шефа.

-Утром узнаем.

-Так что мы решим по поводу Потрошителя? Все равно спать я уже не лягу, да и ты не горишь желанием.

Она вздохнула.

-Не знаю. Думаю, мне стоит пойти с шефом на ковер к Хорсу. Чувствую, что будет буря.

-Хант будет против.

-Он всегда против, только у меня свои методы работы. Как думаешь, мне стоит связаться с байкерами?

-А разве ты не порвала все ниточки и связи?

-Не совсем. Не думаю, что обо мне ходят легенды, но я байкер, у меня душа свободного поклонника дорог, мы как-то чувствуем своих, понимаешь?

-Утром первым делом нужно узнать все, что у нас есть по телу. У меня есть серьезные основания полагать, что подстава Ханта и отдела уже началась.

-Хорс?

-Вполне возможно.

-Сэм, он не станет этого делать.

-Ты сказала, что он пойдет на все.

-Я такого не говорила. Я сказала, что он моими руками захотел подставить Ханта и прочих, что я прибыла именно для этого – развалить прежнее и построить будущее. Черт, чувствую себя архитектором и мразью – строй, ломай, предавай, воздавай…

Саманта отпила уже давно остывшего кофе.

-Сэм, будь ты врачом и если бы в твою задачу входила операция по возвращению человека из комы, ты бы стал оценивать тот мир как… м-м-м… раковую опухоль, к примеру?

Он постучал пальцами по столу, закусил губу.

-Не знаю. Наверное. Я уже думал об этом. Джин Хант, генная охота, понимаешь? Игра слов. Что если он не человек?

-А кто? Кошка или мышка?

-Хромосома, деталь спирали ДНК – не знаю. Что если мы не в коме, а внутри собственного организма? Что если это не кома, а познание самих себя?

-Тебе вредно обходиться без сна,- вздохнула она.- Ты болтаешь какую-то белиберду. Твой организм, а кто тогда я? Бактерия? Лейкоцит? Сэм, это даже не смешно.

Он не ответил, задумавшись. Саманта не стала его тормошить, поняв его мысли. Ну а что, если…

Все-таки в этом что-то было. Джин Хант… генная охота… раковая опухоль в мозгу… лейкоциты… врач будущего в мире прошлого… это война – в этом нет сомнений, но война кого с кем? Война за что? За восстановление организма или за души?

Рассвет пара детективов встретила в расчетах, теориях и догадках.

-Пойду приму душ,- зевнула Саманта.- Зайдешь на завтрак?

-Который я и приготовлю?- улыбнулся Сэм.- Зайду, конечно, заодно проверю поведение шефа.

-Не думаю, что он нашалил,- фыркнула она, выходя из квартиры.

Дверь в ее квартиру оказалась запертой – странно, если учесть, что второго ключа у нее не было. Нужно было вернуться и попросить у Сэма запасной, но что-то подсказывало, что заперта она неспроста. Пошарив под ковриком – о, эта трогательная беззаботность семидесятых! – она достала ключ и открыла дверь. Кровать была так же заправлена, как и вчера, вещи лежали, стояли, валялись на все тех же местах, единственное, что было чужеродным – это конверт с фотографиями и одна поверх него. Хант действительно был в квартире, но лишь для того, чтобы просто положить ее вещи. Нет, не просто – на тумбочке лежали фото, а та самая, от которой Саманта не могла отвести глаз, была поверх. Он рассматривал эту фотографию. Именно эту, ту же, что выбрала из всех и она сама – улыбающийся подтянутый мужчина обнимает смеющуюся молодую женщину на фоне моря.

Саманта добрых минут пять рассматривала снимок, после чего молча разделась и прошла в ванную, так и не прикоснувшись к конверту.

Когда она вышла, Сэм уже готовил завтрак.

-Его не было?

Она кивнула.

-Он положил ключ под коврик – трогательное разгильдяйство,- невесело улыбнулась она.- Наверное, подумал, что это слишком много для него и поехал к себе.

-Я видел снимок,- осторожно начал Сэм. Она промолчала в ответ.- Джон… он в самом деле похож на Ханта.

-Нет, Сэм,- Джонс качнула головой, накрывая на стол и заваривая кофе.- Это два совершенно разных человека.

Он не стал развивать тему дальше, за что она была признательна.

На работу пришли рано, Сэм сразу закопался в работу, Саманта же закинула ногу на ногу – на стол не позволила узкая юбка, и принялась размышлять.

Позже, когда офис наполнился гулом прибывающих людей, она не сменила позы, провожая взглядом каждого офицера, вошедшего в отдел, словно складывая паззлы в целую картину. Люди, все до единого, каждый из команды, были чем-то ей дороги, она настолько свыклась с жизнью в странном мире полиции, права, закона, коррупции, воров, наркотиков, что стала считать это место почти домом. Почти. Не до конца. Как будто это был не дом, а перевалочный пункт на пути к дому. Нет, дело было не в том, что она думала о том, где она на самом деле, дело было в том, куда она стремилась, куда ее вели и для чего столько времени испытывали. Что-то странно творилось в душе – люди, все эти люди… почему она чувствует себя рядом с ними чужой и в то же время… в то же время это странное ощущение – она обязана защищать их, помогать им. Она была худшим копом в истории, она терпеть не могла и часто даже не понимала всей процедуры допросов подозреваемых, опросов свидетелей. Это казалось… ну да, это казалось какой-то игрой – неправильной, как будто отражением чего-то. Мысли пугали, мысли уносили в совершенно другую сторону истины, к которой она стремилась. Без десять девять, она встала и подошла к столу Сэма.

-Хант пойдет сразу к начальнику,- сказала она, хмурясь.- Планирую погулять рядом, если станет поджаривать зад.

-Рассчитываешь что-то разузнать?- он поднял на нее глаза.

-Это часть моей работы,- она пожала плечами и вышла из офиса как раз в тот момент, как в проеме кабинета суперинтенданта Хорса мелькнуло пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти ее шефа.

Коп должен уметь почти все. Коп – это профессия, предполагающая априори здоровье, выносливость, характер и сталь в яйцах и голосе. По меньшей мере именно так показывали в кино. Коп – это особая честь служить своей стране.

Саманте было чихать на все сказки, она была в эпицентре событий и здесь важным было только одно – умение выжить и понять, как спасти Сэма и Ханта.

-…заберу ее в любом случае, инспектор,- донесся до нее обрывок фразы.

-Я так не думаю, сэр,- ответил Хант. Судя по тону, он был крайне напряжен.- Вы не можете просто подать приказ и перевести из моего отдела моего детектива.

-Вы не справляетесь со своей работой, инспектор, Вы как бельмо на глазу, как раковая опухоль в мозгу,- Саманта едва не подскочила – вот оно! Хорс намекал или только предполагал то, о чем они с Сэмом думали?- Ваш отдел – фикция,- продолжил Хорс. – Пора прекратить этот цирк.

-Сэр, не думаю, что офицеры, рискуя жизнью, назовут это дело цирком,- в голосе Ханта прозвучала сталь.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс возвращается в Гайд, инспектор, нравится Вам это или нет,- жестко заявил Хорс.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс с места не сойдет, сэр,- возразил Хант.- Вы прислали мне «сырого» копа, из которого я и команда вылепили достойного члена нашей маленькой компании. Джонс сильна, у нее есть методы, которые дают результаты. Она умна, в конце концов,- Джонс, подслушивавшая разговор, хмыкнула.

-О, да, инспектор, моя девочка слишком умна, чтобы плясать под Вашу дудку,- мягко ответил Хорс.- И Саманта уже заканчивает свою работу. Ее перевод в Гайд будет осуществлен уже в конце недели.

-Вы не посмеете!- тонкий слух женщины мог уловить нотку гнева и паники в голосе Ханта.

-У Вас есть основания полагать, что я шутник, инспектор? Или Вы открыто выступаете против МОИХ методов работы? Или может быть, Вы против меня самого?

-Нет, сэр,- даже по тону голоса стало ясно, что шеф скрипел зубами, но держался.

-Хорошо, а теперь перейдем к делу,- Хорс зашуршал бумагами, а Саманта бесшумно отошла от кабинета, проходя мимо с видом, как будто спешила по делам.

Она говорили про нее. Хорс и Хант. Почему все всегда складывается так, что она волей-неволей становится в центр всего? Почему Хорс так жаждет вернуть ее в Гайд? Что она ему? Зачем он это делает? Конечно, он врач… он врач в больнице, но здесь он старше по званию, он начальник, одно его слово и отдел расформируют, а Ханта переведут в богом забытую дыру. Хорс врач, который упомянул раковую опухоль. Совпадение ли? Опухоль вполне могла стать причиной комы Сэма, причиной того, что каким-то образом однажды подключившись к его сознанию, Саманта оказалась взаперти в его разуме, порождающим странный мир прошлого. Но почему тогда Саманта снова и снова защищает Ханта? Она реальна, она настоящая, если учесть нереальность происходящего. Может быть, они правы – она и Сэм, может быть, Хант не то, что они думают? Он не человек, а болезнь, атакующая организм, а Джонс вроде лейкоцита или антибиотика, или…

-Идиотизм,- сказала она сама себе, стоя в туалете перед зеркалом.- Генная охота и Джин Хант. Да нет, бред. Просто бред.

Она вымыла руки и вышла.

Хант появился в офисе спустя час, сразу пройдя к себе. Саманта и Сэм, не сговариваясь, встали и прошли в его кабинет.

-Все прошло довольно напряженно, но я над этим работаю,- Хант избавил их от вопросов сразу же, снимая пальто.

-Что он решил по поводу трупа?- спросил Сэм.- Он дал нам время?

-Нет,- Хант даже не взглянул на него, сев в кресло и роясь в столе.

-То есть как это?- не понял Сэм.

-Дело закрыто,- Хант грохнул о стол початой бутылкой и стаканом, отмерил себе порцию и проглотил.

-Что, вот так просто?- не поняла уже Саманта.- Ни тебе беготни в поисках убийцы, ни сбора данных, ни ведения допросов в стиле Дикого Запада, ни крови, ни сломанных ребер, пальцев и ног?

-Ничего,- коротко ответил Хант.

-Вы что, заключили сделку? – предположила она, заметив тень, мелькнувшую на его лице.

-Нет,- последовал еще более лаконичный ответ.- Свободны и марш работать.

-Но шеф…- начал Сэм – Саманта сдержала его и покачала головой.

-Пошли.

Хант проводил обоих долгим пристальным взглядом, налил себе еще, выпил, откинулся в кресле и принялся массировать виски. Этот Хорс действовал на нервы.

Джонс заявилась после обеда, буквально заперев двери и прижав Джина к стене, фигурально выражаясь.

-Ну что еще?- недовольно спросил он.- У тебя дел больше нет, кроме как мотаться туда-сюда?

-Я по поводу ночи, шеф,- ответила она.

-Что, расстроилась, что я не спал в твоей девчоночьей постельке? – хотелось уколоть ее, обидеть, а потом выставить за дверь.

-Нет, мне это безразлично, я не лезу в твою личную жизнь и не контролирую где и с кем ты спишь,- сухо парировала она, отчего на душе стало как-то больно и тошно.- Зачем ты принес мне фотографии?

-Они твои, я захватил их из тира, когда ты пыталась сделать мне дырку в голове.

-Извини, меня там вроде как пытаются спасти все, кому не лень, а я тут загибаюсь,- вдруг непривычно резко ответила она, сверкнув глазами. Джин вздохнул – ну, блин, началось…

-Там – где? Кто? Джонс, ты научишься говорить человеческим языком?

-Не важно кто и не важно где, но две реальности как-то связаны, только мне в обоих паршиво.

Он не выдержал.

-Ты какого черта сюда приперлась?- напрямик спросил он.

-Я слышала, что ты обсуждал с Хорсом меня,- Джин внутренне похолодел.- Что у вас с ним за терки?

-У меня нет с ним терок. В конце недели ты переводишься в Гайд.

Она замерла, не веря ушам. Нет, она слышала эти слова, но не могла поверить, что Хант согласится на приказ вот так запросто.

-И ничего нельзя сделать? Я не могу и не хочу в Гайд, я там…- она сглотнула.- Словом, я туда не хочу.

-Это зависит не от меня.

-А от кого?

Он взглянул на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-От тебя. Ты пришла сюда сама, ты можешь уйти сама, но проблема в том, что тебе здесь нравится.

-Нравится,- не стала она юлить,- но это лишь пересадочная станция на пути еще куда-то. Шеф, я хочу знать, что ты знаешь про это дело, почему мы не носимся прямо сейчас по городу в поисках убийцы, почему…

-Потому что его нет!- он хлопнул по столу. Она вздрогнула.- Что? Не спросишь меня почему, как и что?

-Это твоих рук дело?- очень тихо спросила она.- Ты снова пытался кого-то «проводить до паба»?

Хант поднялся, пылая злостью.

-Девочка, ты хочешь сказать, что я убийца?

-Я не знаю относительно трупа, но… отчасти да. Ты так и не объяснил толком дело Томпсона.

-Рассел Томпсон был моим другом, Рассел Томпсон умер, ушел, его нет.

-Этот парень тоже умер, шеф. И его тоже нет. Это связано?

-Это НЕ связано, глупая ты курица!- едва не заорал он.

Ровный гул за пределами кабинета стих, офицеры недоуменно взглянули на начальника через стекла.

-Хорошо,- спокойно кивнула Джонс, выходя.

-Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Сэм.

-Да, я еще не родилась, а у меня уже куча проблем и это меня очень сильно нервирует,- ответила она, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на работе и уже не замечая пристального взгляда Ханта, направленного на нее.

-Ты серьезно, шеф? Ты сдался и закрыл дело потому, что на тебя надавил суперинтендант? Шеф, скажи, что это глупая шутка, и…- Сэм закрыл глаза, потер виски, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку.

-Сэм, дело закрыто,- Хант отвернулся к стене.- Его закрыл сам Хорс, я ничего не смог бы сделать.

-Но улики…

-Их нет. Ничего нет.

-Но как же…

-Хорс по своим каналам пробил, что этот человек пропал без вести полгода назад, с тех пор его считают погибшим. Словом, что толку, найдем мы убийцу или нет?

Сэм растерялся настолько, что не сразу смог возразить.

-Но как же родственники? А как же другие, кто могут пострадать точно так же?

Хант сник окончательно.

-Дело в том, что мужик уже был мертв полгода как.

-Что?! – у Сэма глаза полезли на лоб от такого заявления.

-Нас обвели вокруг пальца, - кивнул Хант.- Кто-то сначала убил парня, потом пошуровал в его внутренностях кочергой, заморозил, а потом припер сюда и вышвырнул как окурок. Это подстава, Сэм. Мне не больше тебя нравится положение дел, но Хорс, хоть и срань господня, свое дело знает.

-Прости?

-Он пробил по своим каналам личность погибшего и данные о вскрытии пришли ему лично.

-И ты поверил?

-А у меня был выбор?

Сэм повторно потер виски. Что такое творилось с шефом, если он стал так покорен Хорсу, которого возненавидел при первом же контакте?

-А что у тебя за проблемы с Самантой?

-Она меня раздражает,- коротко бросил Хант, закуривая.- И она под меня копает.

-Шеф, Саманта преданный офицер, она же на все готова ради тебя.

Хант не ответил.

-Ты разочаровался в ней после того, как узнал, что она принимала наркотики?- снова молчание.- Шеф, у каждого человека бывают проблемы, с которыми в одиночку не справиться, потому она и…

-Если я скажу, что это моя вина, ты отстанешь?- вдруг перебил его Хант.

-Твоя? – Сэм прищурился.- Ты винишь себя, как и тог…

-Я стараюсь дать людям то, что они хотят, Сэм,- устало вздохнул Хант.- Видит бог, я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы защитить каждого из вас, из моей команды, но она… она как бомба замедленного действия. Она точно рванет, она разрушит команду, отдел…

-Потому что она сотрудничает с Хорсом?

Хант покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

-Она так же как ты не любит его, она не хочет с ним контакта. Ты ей не веришь?

Ответом стал фырк.

-Шеф, ты шутишь? – убито прошептал Сэм.

-Я верю ей, Сэм,- снизошел Хант.- Я ему не верю.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул. Ни Хант, ни Джонс ничего не говорили про то, какая кошка пробежала между ними и отчего они постоянно грызутся.

Дел было немного, и Саманта решила наведаться в архив, тем более что требовались кое-какие сведения по давно интересовавшему вопросу. Раз Хант молчал, она тоже будет играть по его правилам, но так, чтобы не навредить ему и Сэму.

Парень-привидение уже ждал ее, едва она вошла.

-Привет, милый,- поздоровалась она.- Давно не виделись. Чем еще поможешь? Знаешь, у меня с шефом совершенно не клеится дело. Он мне врет, не доверяет, а как работать в таких условиях, лично мне неясно. Не просветишь, если понимаешь?

Он не ответил, глядя куда-то в самый дальний угол архива.

-Что там, милый? – заинтересовалась она.- Что-то, что сможет объяснить его или мой психоз?

В темном пыльном углу была зажата между не менее пыльными папками тонкая тетрадка. Чихнув от поднявшейся потревоженной пыли, Джонс выудила тетрадку и раскрыла ее. Листы были исписаны мелким бисерным почерком, кое-где были крошечные рисунки.

-Дневник?- удивилась она, прочитав первую строчку: «Рассел Томпсон. Сегодня 1 мая 1971 года, хотя в настоящем мире всегда будет 10 октября 1998 года, день, когда я повесился…»

Она подняла глаза от дневника, но парень уже исчез.

-Дневник Рассела Томпсона, - повторила Джонс, стиснув в кулак тонкую тетрадь.

Дело приобретало совсем уж загадочный оборот.

Она не рисковала уносить дневник домой, держа его в столе на работе, она проводила с ним наедине каждую свободную минуту в течение двух дней, практически не выпуская его из рук, сверяясь с делами Гилла, Хаббла и самого Томпсона. Рассел писал сумбурно – на первых листах он как будто еще помнил произошедшее с ним, а уже через пять листов шло что-то странное – он стал описывать обычные рабочие моменты, простую незатейливую жизнь, парой скупых слов обмолвился про Ханта, своего начальника, про команду. Почерк был настолько мелким, что читать приходилось едва ли не вооружившись лупой. Он писал не каждый день. Практически, это был сплошной текст, как будто он не вел дневник, а писал мемуары, но именно его дневник начал разгонять тучи сомнений, так долго и настойчиво терзавших Джонс. Если ей и суждено было узнавать правду, дневник ей здорово помог.

В пятницу было шумно уже с утра. Хорс зашел в офис и объявил, что с понедельника детектив Тайлер-Джонс переводится в Гайд. Уже после этого работать стало невозможно – офицеры подняли гул, Хант подошел к Хорсу и тихо попросил его о приватной беседе в кабинете суперинтенданта, где пробыл час, а вышел черным как туча.

-Шеф, Вас просит заехать мэр,- сообщила Доббс, заходя в офис и в недоумении разглядывая галдящий рой людей.- Что здесь происходит?

-Джонс отбывает в Гайд,- выплюнул Рей с презрением. – Мы для нее слишком серые и убогие.

-Не говори ерунду, - оборвал Сэм.

-Но это же правда, босс,- растерянно поддержал Крис.

-Вот как?- Филлис перевела взгляд на Джонс.- Уходишь в Гайд?

-Нет,- коротко бросила та.- Я приклеюсь к стулу, но с места не сдвинусь, пока…

-Заканчивай фантазии, Алиса,- прервал ее Хант, выходя из своего кабинета.- Тайлер, Джонс, в машину, навестим старого знакомого,- приказал он, выходя из офиса и подходя к лифту. Саманта молча сунула тетрадку в стол и вышла, Сэм вышел следом.

-Выходим, девочки!- Хант ловко припарковался около симпатичного домика.

-Ну и кому ты собрался начистить морду на это раз?- мрачно поинтересовалась Джонс.

-Собираюсь мило почирикать с другом,- ответил Хант, стуча в дверь.

Сэм вздохнул – что-то новенькое, если шеф не выбивает двери ногой или плечом, а стучит.

Двери открыла женщина.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Хант, милая,- любезно представился Хант.- Хозяин дома?

-Хозяин?- одними губами повторила Саманта, переглянувшись с Сэмом – тот пожал плечами.

-Я доложу, сэр, - женщина посторонилась, пропуская гостей внутрь.

-Удиви меня,- попросила Джонс Ханта.

-Дом мэра, перебрался сюда после смерти жены,- бросил тот и тут же воодушевился куда больше.- Сэр, словами не передать, насколько я счастлив видеть Вас!

-Чем обязан, инспектор?- без приветствия спросил мужчина, косясь на Джонс, скрипнувшую зубами.

-Зашел поинтересоваться здоровьем,- сурово ответил Хант, тесня визави внутрь дома.- Вы же не будете возражать против маленького интервью по дружбе?

-Буду, инспектор,- ответил мэр.- Видите ли, у меня гости…

Они вошли в зал, полный народа.

-О, прикармливаете народ!- восхитился Хант, не меняя тона.

-Шеф,- попросил Сэм, касаясь рукава Ханта.

-Опять Ваши штучки как с теми несчастными в ночь всех мертвецов?- Хант не обратил внимания на детектива, набычившись и танком находя на мэра.

-Инспектор, проявите совесть…- попытался образумить того мужчина, кивнув на гостей.- У нас траур.

Джонс явственно скрипнула зубами, с ненавистью глядя на него. Хант покосился на девушку, но продолжил в прежнем духе.

-Мои соболезнования, сэр. Мои соболезнования в том, что Ваша жена натравила своего брата на ни в чем не повинных людей: стариков, женщин, детей, которые умерли только потому, что Вам не было дела до того, что…

-Шеф,- его остановила уже Саманта, почуяв неладное.

-Труп Корвина Даррелла – Ваших рук дело? – Хант стряхнул ее руки, пронзая взглядом мэра. Тот побелел, губы дрогнули.

-Инспектор, Вы не понимаете…- начал он, запинаясь.

Хант потерял терпение, сгреб того за воротник рубашки и встряхнул, прошипев в лицо:

-Богом клянусь – еще один труп, хоть как-то связанный в одной веселой компанией, и я лично пущу Вам пулю в лоб.

-Шеф!- Саманта схватила его за руку.- Довольно!

Хант отпустил мужчину.

-Это все, что я хотел сказать, сэр, а теперь я уйду.

Он развернулся на каблуках и торопливо вышел из дома.

Сэм рванул за ним, пробормотав:

-Простите.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс, мне очень жаль, что…- начал мужчина, глядя на девушку.

-Всего доброго, сэр,- ответила она, коротко взглянув тому в глаза и выходя.

На улице Сэм уже клещом вцепился в шефа.

-Ты что творишь?! Ты угрожал убийством мэру города на глазах двух десятков свидетелей!

-Я бы даже угрожать не стала, а сразу свернула шею, если что,- поддержала Ханта Саманта.- А что все-таки случилось? Это его сват, брат, двоюродный племянник?

-Один из членов ложи,- Хант закурил, опустив голову.- Серьезно проштрафился, насколько я узнал, вот его и решили убрать.

-А ноги растут здесь?- кивнула на дом девушка.

-Соображаешь, детка. Сэм, я устал до чертиков наблюдать, как этот ублюдок превращает мой город в помойку и морг.

Сэм поднял руки и сел в машину, не говоря ни слова.

-Тем не менее он прав, шеф,- тихо сказала Саманта.- Ты угрожал мэру города при свидетелях. Ты так решаешь свои маленькие дела с масонами?

Хант сверкнул на нее глазами.

-Они сели мне на хвост, дышат в затылок, проверяют на вшивость. Думаешь, это так весело, Джонс?

-Я не масон, шеф, я не могу знать, что думает или как действует другой масон, когда есть угроза разоблачения всех ваших секретов.

-Я не масон, Саманта,- жестко отчеканил Хант.- И мне насрать на все эти игры. Я представитель закона, мне, черт дери, важны люди, спокойно спящие в моем городе. Можешь доложить на меня Хорсу – мне плевать.

-Ты нервничаешь, шеф,- спокойно ответила она.- Это плохо кончается. Когда ты нервничаешь, ты совершаешь ошибки, за которые потом страдают люди. Я не желаю тебе зла, я хочу помочь.

-Тогда садись в машину,- он кивнул на Кортину, отшвырнул окурок и сел на водительское место.

-Это безумный поступок, шеф,- сразу начал Сэм.

-Сэм, не сейчас,- попросила Саманта.

Кортина сорвалась с места как норовистая лошадь в родео. Трое людей уже почувствовали висящую над ними угрозу. История повторялась.

Позже, уже сидя в пабе, Хант и Сэм тихо обсуждали план дальнейших действий. Саманта же предпочла быть поближе к бармену.

-Внутри тебя темнота, звезда,- заметил Нельсон.- Что случилось?

-Ты тоже это заметил, друг? – подняла глаза Саманта.- Возможно, ты и прав. Тьма, грязь…

-Нет, я не сказал про грязь, Саманта, я сказал про темноту.

-Я кое-что узнала про то, куда я попала, Нельсон. У меня есть друг, который здесь главный, только ему самому нужна помощь. Понимаешь, дело в том, что он молоденький мальчишка с несчастливой судьбой, но он хороший, он заботится о людях, которые к нему приходят, а вот я… я, Нельсон, очень опасна для его мира и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я могу уничтожить мир просто потому, что могу. Просто, чтобы попробовать.

-Ты говорила. А что за парень, о котором ты говоришь? Твой друг или кавалер?

-Друг, если он не против.

-А как у тебя дела с мистером Хантом? Прости, если лезу не в свое дело.

-Никак. Просто буквально никак. Я нашла дело парня, который работал с шефом, нашла дневник… знаешь, этот мир какой-то странный, как будто неправильный.

-В чем?

-Шеф говорил, что парень ушел, что шеф проводил его до паба, а потом… потом ничего. Но он сказал, что Томпсон умер, ушел. То есть Томпсон вошел в паб и… и все? Паб – это стартовая площадка в космос или что? В какой именно паб должен войти человек, чтобы исчезнуть из этого мира и оставить после себя только дневник и кучу загадок?

-Томпсон? Я помню этого паренька. Славный, задумчивый такой, вечно погруженный в свои мысли.

Саманта порылась в кармане, выудив блокнот.

-Он писал, что мир заставляет его забывать прошлое, его настоящий мир, - она пробежалась глазами по записям.- Это странно, Нельсон, хотя наверное только я это и понимаю. Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что из всех людей только я ничего не могу забыть, а Сэм… даже Сэм… понимаешь, он как будто устает барахтаться, он забывает, расслабляется и вспоминает о своем мире только когда его дернут оттуда. Но не я. Нельсон, не я. Я не забываю, моя память становится как губка, впитывая всю информацию, я все осознаю, я как будто раздваиваюсь – я точно знаю, где я и что со мной, но я же и осознаю, где я здесь и сейчас.

-Прости, я не совсем тебя понимаю, звезда,- Нельсон прищурился.- Ты говоришь, что ты живешь где-то еще? Что прямо сейчас ты не сидишь в моем пабе, а… м-м-м… лежишь в кровати?

-В койке. В больнице. Все верно.

-Не понимаю,- он развел руками.

-Я тоже,- вздохнула она.- Я расследую дело Рассела Томпсона, парня, который исчез при загадочных обстоятельствах два года назад, к чему причастен шеф. И я же пытаюсь не дать шефу сделать глупости. И я же пытаюсь помочь Сэму.

-Ты слишком многое на себя взваливаешь, Саманта. Остынь немного, притормози.

-У меня очень мало времени, друг. В августе я должна буду уйти уже сама.

-Куда? В отпуск? Поедешь к морю?

Саманта вздрогнула.

-Нет, мне, я так думаю, дальше. Кстати,- она порылась в сумке и достала конверт,- в этом мире появился мой врач из больницы, который говорит, что жив мой парень, Джон Харт, я тебе говорила про него,- темнокожий мужчина кивнул.- У меня есть снимки, где он действительно живой, где мы вместе,- она положила конверт на стойку.

-Не думаю, что я бы…- начал Нельсон, опасливо косясь на конверт.

-Все нормально,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Взгляни.

Он поднял конверт, вытащил снимки, приподняв обе брови.

-Он же…

-Похож, знаю. Только этого никогда не было – ни моря, ни этих фото, ни его, так улыбающегося. Это ненастоящее, хотя снимки подлинные.

-Как же это тогда возможно?- Нельсон аккуратно заложил фотографии обратно в конверт и положил его на стойку перед девушкой.

-Это манок. Знаешь, как на охоте на уток. Меня пытаются отправить в Гайд против моей воли, но я задержусь. Хорс, наш суперинтендант, хочет разрушить управление, наш офис, весь отдел, а я очень стараюсь этому помешать.

-Ты доверяешь мистеру Ханту, Саманта?

-Я хочу доверять, Нельсон, но он слишком многое недоговаривает, очень много скрывает и он уже не настолько доверяет мне сам, как раньше. Да и верил ли он когда вообще?

-Почему ты так говоришь? Я уверен, что у вас прекрасные отношения.

-Я сорвалась, Нельсон, я снова подсела на наркотики, а он этого терпеть не может. Все очень сложно, потому, что врачи подсадили меня, они пытались стимулировать мой головной мозг, чтобы я проснулась, а здесь я сама принимала дозу за дозой, даже когда не хотела.

-Я все равно не понимаю тебя, Саманта.

-Это сложно,- она махнула рукой, устало наклонила голову, касаясь лбом столешницы.- Даже когда на руках почти все ответы на почти все вопросы, так ничего и неясно: что за паб, почему там пропадают люди, куда они деваются, как помочь другу, как помочь Хранителю этого мира, кто он такой, этот Хранитель, почему он выбрал в качестве друга именно меня, что я такое, куда все это приведет… Нельсон, у тебя здесь есть подвал? – она подняла голову.

-Конечно,- улыбнулся он.- Хочешь сказать, что я мог бы держать там пленников? Нет, Саманта, я никого не держу – можешь проверить.

-Не надо,- она вздохнула, покосилась на конверт с фотографиями.- Может быть так, чтобы то, что мы сильно хотим, где-то имело жизнь? Я имею в виду мечты, фантазии и все такое-прочее?

-Наверное, Саманта,- пожал плечами Нельсон.

-Хочешь открою секрет? Когда Джон был жив, я часто мечтала именно об этом – совместный отдых у моря. Это фальшивка потому, что это моя мечта, которую кто-то украл, чтобы манипулировать мной,- она кивнула на конверт.

-Но для чего? Это слишком жестоко.

-Для того чтобы увести меня с собой в Гайд, мой друг. Это Хорс, это он дал мне фотографии, и он точно знал, что я буду поставлена перед выбором, когда придет время – помочь Сэму или помочь Джину.

-И что ты будешь делать?- Нельсон подпер подбородок ладонью, глядя на нее.

-Выполню долг,- она залпом опрокинула в себя содержимое бокала.- Я мечтала быть полицейским, как мне сказал Хорс, значит, я буду действовать как полицейский.

-По закону?

-Как придется, но я буду на стороне невиновного. И я никуда не уйду из отдела, пока сама не решу, что мне пора уходить.

Нельсон, так ничего и не понявший, только улыбнулся.

-Знаешь, а твой паб и правда какое-то мистическое место,- заметила Саманта, вставая.- Нальешь мне еще?

-Конечно. И почему же?

-Люди, приходя сюда, расслабляются, как будто попадают прямиком в рай,- чуть улыбнулась она.- Здесь хорошо, спокойно, как будто дома.

-Люди?- переспросил он.- А как же ты?

-Люди забывают что-то главное, мой друг, а я не могу. Мне нет покоя нигде и почему-то именно здесь мне нет его в особенности. Как будто я стою перед выбором – мне вперед или назад, как будто отсюда может начаться какой-то еще путь куда-то, куда мне нет дороги. Странно, верно?- она передернула плечами.

Нельсон чуть улыбнулся уголками губ, хотя его темные глаза стали настороженнее.

-Ты мне не доверяешь или боишься?

-Ты мой друг, ты очень хороший,- заверила она его.- Просто… знаешь, у меня странное ощущение. Обычно такое у меня было раньше, когда я никак не могла войти в церковь. Как будто здесь что-то такое же, как там. Что-то очень доброе, светлое и потому пугающее.

-Здесь точно не церковь,- засмеялся он, хотя взгляд так и остался настороженным.

-Верно, - Саманта наконец широко улыбнулась.- Но откровенно говоря, не думаю, что позволю шефу однажды проводить меня до паба, чтобы я ушла куда-то в свет.

Нельсон чуть нахмурился, быстро кинул взгляд на поднявшего голову и прислушивавшегося к их беседе Ханта, потом взглянул на девушку, задравшую голову и смотревшую в потолок, и расслабился.

-Не бери в голову,- она вздохнула, качнула головой и приняла из его рук бокал.- Спасибо. Думаю, я посижу сегодня допоздна.

-Решила в кои-то веки выпить с нами, Джонс?- полюбопытствовал Хант, едва она подошла к столику.

-Ну, с наркотиками покончено, так почему бы не потравить организм алкоголем?- ответила она.- Итак, вернемся к событиям дня…

-Ты слишком много выпил,- Сэм попытался отобрать ключи у Ханта.

-Ничего я не много выпил,- заплетающимся языком сообщил тот, пытаясь ухватить ключи.

-Я отвезу тебя сам,- настаивал Сэм.

-Ты сядешь за руль моей малышки только когда Джонс станцует голой канкан,- заявил Хант, почти падая со стула.

-Я поведу,- вынесла вердикт Саманта, забирая многострадальные ключи раздора из рук шефа.

-Отдай, это мое!- тот вцепился в ее пальцы.

-Шеф, поверь мне,- мягко начала она,- тебе в таком состоянии лучше не сидеть за рулем

-У меня нормальное состояние, ты, девчонка!- возмутился он, сжимая ее пальцы в своих.

Она положила поверх его руки свою.

-Джин, ты мне доверяешь?- тихо спросила она. Его взгляд сфокусировался на ее лице. В какой-то миг она готова была поклясться, что мужчина ни на йоту не пьян настолько, насколько хочет выглядеть – слишком незамутненные алкоголем глаза, слишком ясное сознание, но иллюзия рассеялась.

-Джонс, я тебе доверяю, даже если ты пытаешься вырыть мне могилу или же помогаешь тем, кто мне ее роет,- заявил он.

-Не говори так,- попросила она, глядя в его сияющие глаза – а он действительно пьян или притворяется? -Я знаю, что я тебе теперь кость в горле со всей этой историей с наркотиками, но я даже не дум…

-Ты рылась в моих вещах,- он ткнул в нее пальцем.- Я знаю, что ты копалась в моем столе.

-Шеф… Джин… пошли, я помогу дойти до машины,- Сэм как-то ловко вклинился между ней и им, поднимая того подмышки. Хант не удержался на ногах и свалился на пол.

-Ну отлично,- закатила глаза Джонс.

Сэм наклонился, помогая шефу подняться.

-Она копает под меня, Сэм,- забормотал Хант.- Джонс копает под меня.

-Я не копаю под тебя, шеф, я лишь выуживаю информацию, которая никуда не уйдет,- попыталась оправдаться она, помогая в меру сил, но Хант ее не слушал.

-С самого первого же дня, Джонс… ты копа… ик! копала под меня, хотела занять мое место. Джонс, ты хотела занять мое место?

-Нет, шеф, мне не нужно ничье место, мне вообще мало что нужно, мне нужна информация и жизнь одного ублюдка.

-Ты копала под меня,- убито повторил он, садясь в машину на кресло пассажира.- Ты, Джонс.

-Хорошо, - не выдержала она.- Копала. Закопаю обратно, как только привезу тебя домой, хорошо?

-Ты меня ненавидишь,- обреченно произнес он.

-По-моему, как раз наоборот.

-Я знаю!- рявкнул он.- Я все знаю!

-Просто восхитительно,- мягко успокоила она.- А вот я ничего не хочу знать, но мне приходится, а еще я знаю, что ты очень зол на меня из-за наркотиков.

-Ты просто дура, Джонс,- вдруг тихо сказал он, когда машина тронулась с места. Саманта подождала, пока он что-то добавит, но он не произнес больше ни слова.

-Останови тут,- потребовал Хант около смутно знакомого дома. Кортина мягко припарковалась у бордюра.

-Но это же не твой дом,- Сэм огляделся по сторонам.

-Знаю, но мне надо,- безапелляционно заявил Хант, вылезая и что-то нашаривая под ногами.- Эй!- крикнул он дому.- Эй вы все, чертовы масоны!

Сэм выскочил из машины со скоростью пули, Саманта вышла следом, недоумевая, какого черта происходит.

-Я знаю, что происходит!- крикнул Хант снова, размахиваясь и со всей силы швыряя в окно дома здоровенный камень.

-Шеф!- Сэм схватил мужчину и потащил к машине.

В доме зажегся свет, из него выбежал крупный человек, прицеливаясь в копов.

-Эй!- предупредила Саманта стрелка.- Эй, не смей!

-ХАНТ!- заорал голос, в котором Сэм и Саманта опознали мэра.- Ты что делаешь, сукин сын?!

-Выродок!- заорал в ответ тот.- Убийца! Маньяк!

Сэм тащил шефа прочь, в машину, Саманта на всякий случай подняла руки, но закрыла людей собой, зная, что в нее, безоружную женщину, стрелок наверняка не выстрелит.

-Пришлите счет в управление,- попросила она.- Мы уже уезжаем.

В соседних домах люди просыпались, выглядывали в окна.

Хант извернулся, достал пистолет и выстрелил в окно – то разлетелось, послышался вопль, стрелок прицелился в него, но Саманта снова закрыла его собой.

-Он пьян,- она говорила убедительно, стараясь не допустить перестрелки.- Он сильно пьян и почти ничего не соображает. Завтра протрезвеет и они все выяснят между собой, хорошо?

Стрелок не ответил, продолжая целиться в Ханта, но не стрелял, что сильно радовало. Или слишком тормозной, или слишком умный, или слишком глупый, в любом случае, он слушал ее и слышал, хоть и не опускал оружие.

-Сэм, газуй,- попросила она друга, садясь в машину.

Тот подчинился, рванув Кортину с места так, что взвизгнули колодки.

Едва они заехали за угол, Хант заворочался на заднем сидении и начал дергать ручку двери.

-Останови машину! Останови чертову машину!

-Шеф, Джин, да успокойся ты уже,- обреченно застонала Саманта.

-Я потерял пистолет,- сообщил он.

-Да господи же боже!- она в отчаянии схватилась за голову.- Сэм, тормози, я сама поищу.

-Нет я,- заупрямился Хант, тут же чуть ли не выпадая на землю, когда машина остановилась и он открыл дверь.- Я сам. Я всегда все делаю сам. Сидите здесь, детки!- приказал он, заходя за угол нетвердой походкой.

-Я за ним,- не выдержала Саманта.

-Я с тобой,- Сэм вывернул руль машины и поехал следом.

Хант ругался так громко и так нецензурно, что соседи мэра закрывали двери и уши.

Мэр вопил про наказание, про то, что он сделает утром, про что-то еще.

Пришлось буквально запихивать разбушевавшегося начальника в Кортину и лететь с места преступления на всех парах.

-Я ему покажу,- ворчал тот, устраиваясь поудобнее на сидении.- Я ему устрою.

-Тебе нужно проспаться,- сказал Сэм.

-Останови машину,- глухо потребовал Хант.

-Шеф, успокойся уже, а?- напряглась Саманта.

-Я сам поведу,- настаивал тот.

-Ты пьян!- попытался возразить Сэм.- Ты же не увидишь ближайшего столба! Да ты даже мусорный бак не увидишь!

-Я все увижу, так что останови мою машину и пошел вон с моего места!

-Вот же дерьмо,- Саманта покачала головой, но спорить не стала. Хант в любом состоянии был превосходным водителем, но рисковать жизнью, когда он был в состоянии полного нестояния не хотелось.

Сэм поменялся с ним местами, Хант плюхнулся на место водителя и газанул.

Машина остановилась около дома детективов, сбив мусорный бак.

-Все, детки, марш по домам,- приказал Хант.- Папочке надо быстренько домой.

Сэм возражать не стал, понимая, что это самое бесполезное занятие. Саманта же задержалась.

-Шеф, Джин, ты уверен, что доедешь? Я могу довезти тебя.

-Я не буду потом провожать тебя до дома, детка,- заявил он.

-Дойду, но ты же буквально никакой. Ты точно доедешь?

-Джонс, ты не моя мамочка, так что вылезай и спокойной ночи.

Она коснулась его плеча.

-Шеф… пообещай, что не поедешь снова выяснять отношения с мэром,- попросила она.

На нее взглянули совершенно трезвые глаза.

-Обещаю, а теперь проваливай из моей машины.

Она молча подчинилась, гадая, как у него выходит быть настолько пьяным, но соображать лучше, чем она в таком же состоянии.

Кортина рванула по дороге.

-У меня очень нехорошие предчувствия,- вдруг сказал Сэм.

-У меня тоже,- поддержала Саманта.- Пойдем, уже поздно, а завтра пятница, мне предстоит бой за то, чтобы послать подальше Хорса и Гайд.

Сэм молча обнял ее и они вошли в подъезд.

Звонок по телефону раздался в пять утра.

-Алло?- Сэм поднял трубку, гадая, кому понадобилось трезвонить в такую рань.

-Сэм…- раздался на том конце знакомый голос.- Сэм… это я, Джин.

-Шеф? – Сэм потер глаза, еще раз взглянув на часы – пять утра.- Что так рано?

-Сэм, у меня проблемы,- глухо сообщил Хант.- Я… кажется, я убил мэра и его охранника.


	57. Chapter 57

Трубка чуть не полетела на пол.

-Что?!

-Сэм, приезжай,- попросил Хант.- Тот его дом, помнишь?

-Я разбужу Саманту.

-Не надо,- вдруг оборвал Хант.

-Шеф, но…

-Приезжай сам. Пожалуйста, Сэм.

-Ты ей не доверяешь?

-Доверяю, но дело не в этом. Все, приезжай.

В трубке раздались гудки.

Сэм повесил трубку и сел на кровати, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку. Приезжать одному и не говорить ничего Саманте? Убил мэра и охранника?

В дверь тихо постучали.

-Ну кого еще принесло?- застонал Сэм, вставая.

-У меня очень плохие предчувствия, - сообщила Джонс, стоя в дверях уже одетая с ног до головы, сжимая в руке мотоциклетный шлем.

-У тебя просто звериное чутье,- Сэм махнул рукой внутрь квартиры, приглашая ее.

-Что с ним? – испугалась она.

Сэм не ответил, подумав, что будет, когда Хант узнает, что он проболтался. Но ведь все равно теперь ничего не скрыть.

-Он звонил,- сдался Сэм.- Сказал, что убил мэра и того стрелка, его охранника.

-Я так и думала,- набычилась девушка.- Собирайся, быстро завтракай и поехали.

Сэма не надо было просить дважды.

Дверь была открыта, даже не пришлось звонить или стучать.

Двое детективов вошли внутрь очень тихо – Хант сидел прямо на полу и курил, совершенно ошалело глядя на два тела перед собой. На звук он повернул голову.

-Джонс?- очень тихо спросил он, переведя взгляд на Сэма. -Какого черта, Тайлер?

-Она почувствовала, что с тобой что-то стряслось,- объяснил он, заходя внутрь комнаты и осматривая тела. Один, тот самый охранник, что пытался помешать ночью, лежал в неестественной позе, с изломанной шеей, дырками во лбу и в груди – явно не жилец, а вот мэр находился в углу только с одним пулевым ранением в грудь. Сэм приложил пальцы в шее человека, подождал пару мгновений.

-Пульс есть, у него болевой шок,- определил он.

Джонс молча подошла к телефону и набрала скорую.

-Я не помню, как оказался здесь,- Хант поднялся и затушил окурок в пепельнице.- Я проснулся уже здесь,- он ткнул куда-то в сторону,- а они передо мной, я протрезвел даже без опохмела. Сэм, я не убивал их.

-Да, хорошо,- Джонс закончила разговор и повесила трубку.- Скорая едет. Думаю, соседи уже вызвали копов, сейчас здесь станет очень жарко, потому ты быстро рассказываешь сведения и мы валим,- обратилась она к Ханту.

-Я проснулся здесь,- он ткнул рукой в сторону окна.

-Ты ехал домой, - насупилась она.- Ты не мог проснуться здесь, если ты ехал домой и дал мне слово, что не поедешь сюда.

-Я не ехал сюда!- вспылил он.- Я даже не помню, как сюда попал! Я помню паб, как орал на тебя, а потом… еще что-то… машину… потом я вообще ничего не помню.

Сэм огляделся – вон разбитое окно, валяется камень, который сюда запустила уверенная рука, на стене след от пули, срикошетивший куда-то в угол. Ох не от этой пули умер охранник!

-Мы не можем бежать, Саманта,- вынес он вердикт.- Прости, шеф. Ты же понимаешь, что тебя посадят.

Хант отвернулся.

-Сэм, обрати внимание на положение тел,- вдруг сказала Саманта.- Убийца стрелял сначала в охрану, потом прошел внутрь, выстрелил в мэра, вернулся и контрольным уложил охранника, очевидно еще живого от первого выстрела,- она ткнула в грудь тела. – Этой пулей он его не убил, а ранил, но стреляли на поражение. Это не случайность, Сэм.

-И что?- Хант повернулся, молча глядя на девушку и на тело. Сэм склонился над трупом, приглядываясь.- А зачем сворачивать шею?

-Слишком нервный тип это убийца,- ответил Хант.- Даже со второго попадания он был неуверен, что прикончил его.

-Херовое дело, но не твоих рук,- подвела итог Саманта.- Зная твой почерк, я могла бы сказать, что ты пришил бы одной пулей в лоб и уж точно не стал бы возиться со сворачиванием шеи, если только ты не латентный садист или некрофил.

-Я не садист и не некрофил, Джонс,- серьезно ответил Хант.- И я не убивал их. Кому-то очень хотелось меня подставить.

-Хорсу?- мгновенно понял Сэм.

-Нет, парни,- Саманта закусила губу.- Поверьте чутью Гончей, это не он.

-Это еще почему? Спелась с ним?- прищурился Хант.

-Еще одно такое подозрение и я тебе врежу хотя бы за то, что ты не проснулся в своей кровати,- зло пообещала Саманта. По ее тону даже Сэм понял, что она на взводе и уж точно не шутит.

-Ближе к делу,- попросил Сэм.

-Я ехал домой, - сдался Хант.- Я помню, что я доехал до дома, что уже открыл дверь машины, а потом…- он потер лоб.

-Что?- хором спросили Сэм и Саманта.

-Я просто вырубился, а проснулся уже в теплой компании этих парней. Мэр точно жив?

-Ты даже не проверил пульс и не попытался вызвать помощь – просто зашибись,- всплеснула руками девушка, тут же пожалев о своей горячности – он мгновенно посерел.- Хорошо, ладно, проехали.

За окном уже взвыли полицейские сирены.

Джонс на миг закрыла глаза, пощелкала пальцами.

-Думай… слова, детали, поиск… думай… думай же…- забормотала она.

-Сэмми?- Сэм коснулся ее руки – она мгновенно распахнула глаза.

-Мне нужна полная информация, а достать я ее могу только одним способом,- заговорила она.- Джин, один твой ответ и я начну действовать, наплевав на правила, но ответ должен быть предельно честным и откровенным. И подумай, прежде чем ответить, хорошо?

-Я их не убивал,- даже не раздумывая, перебил он.- Я не убийца, Саманта. Срань господня, но не хладнокровный убийца.

-Знаю. Дело не в этом. Джин,- она взглянула в его глаза – ни грамма алкогольного опьянения, ни следа раскаяния, только легкая растерянность как у парня, на глазах которого его девчонку поцеловал здоровенный бугай, а девчонка вроде как и не против.- Джин, я предельно открыта и честна, я бывшая наркоманка, я не святая…

-Джонс, я знаю,- перебил он.

-Хорошо, тогда дай мне ответ и я переверну мир – оба мира - и найду убийцу, если он есть: ты мне доверяешь?

-Да,- коротко и серьезно ответил он.- Полностью. Тебе и Сэму.

-Хорошо,- она как будто зубами порвала канатный трос и вздохнула свободно.- А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Сэм, ты тоже – дальше будет ад, настоящий ад, но если вы оба мне не доверитесь хотя бы секундно, я потеряю контакт, веру, вообще все.

-К чему этот пафос, Джонс?- прищурился Хант.

Сирены выли уже около дома.

-Я знаю про Гайд,- она приподнялась на цыпочки и шепнула ему на ухо – все же он был высоким человеком.- Я знаю про Гайд, Хорса и Томпсона.

-Я тоже про них зна…

-Я знаю правду, а не то, что на поверхности,- перебила она.- Джин, ты должен понимать, о чем я.

Он промолчал, но его взгляд его выдал – он понимал и испугался. Просто испугался, что она начнет снова говорить, что оживут воспоминания, которых он избегал, но она молчала.

-Я знаю, что ты не убивал ни их, ни Рассела,- тихо добавила она, Сэм предусмотрительно отошел в сторону, чтобы дать им возможность поговорить наедине.- Я верю тебе, потому и прошу доверять.

-Я доверяю,- так же тихо и серьезно ответил он.- Вытащи меня, Саманта. Помоги мне.

Она расширила глаза – то, о чем предупреждал Хорс, что Хант попросит ее о помощи. Он знал! Хорс это предвидел или… нет, это не он, хотя бы потому что…

-Я помогу, Джин, потому что это не игра, верно?

Нечитаемый взгляд сияющих глаз, медленный кивок, чуть дрогнувшие губы.

-Хорошо. Все будет хорошо, Джин, поверь мне, я пришла именно ради этого.

Двери дома распахнулись, на пороге появились полицейские – раньше, чем приехали врачи.

-Сэр, Вы задержаны по подозрению в убийстве…

Хант еще миг удерживал девушку взглядом, потом поднял подбородок, сжал губы, слушая текст зачитываемых прав.

Это было морально тяжело – его вели по управлению, по его управлению, в наручниках, как преступника, на глазах всех подчиненных – Филлис испуганно вскинула голову, в глазах ужас; Крис выронил сигарету из дрогнувших пальцев, Рей так просто открыл рот, забыв про жвачку, Энни закрыла рот ладонями, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на фигуру шефа. Он был непоколебим даже тогда, когда его заставили сдать личные вещи, вплоть до рубашки и ботинок. Гордая осанка, широкий разворот плеч – он был кремнем.

Сэм остался на месте преступления, но как тень за ним последовала Джонс. Странная девчонка, немного сумасшедшая, но отчего-то вселявшая надежду на то, что все обойдется. Она говорила не просто пустые слова, она точно знала, что она говорила. Там, в доме, она поняла, что спокойная жизнь кончилась. А поняла ли? Джин не думал, что она осознавала до конца, насколько она была близка к истине, но почему-то он очень хотел верить, что она понимала и оценивала ситуацию правильно.

Игра? Да, девочка, игры, безусловно, кончились. Кто-то открыто захотел внести в его джунгли сумятицу, кто-то жаждал не просто суда Линча, кто-то хотел его голову на блюде и даже сам Джин не был уверен, что это не Хорс, гайдская гадюка.

Он мог только догадываться, как ситуация повернется, но в одном он был уверен на сто процентов – его детективы сделают все возможное: Сэм по всем правилам, скрупулезно, дотошно, Саманта – игнорируя правила, жестко, жестоко и вероятнее всего идя по трупам.

Дверь камеры закрылась за ним, оставляя только открытое пока еще окошко.

-Просто будь собой, детка, и вытащи меня отсюда,- попросил он Джонс.

Она все поняла правильно, чуть улыбнулась и кивнула перед тем, как окошко закрылось, и он остался один.

Все зависит оттого, насколько глубоко верить в окружающий мир – в людей, небо над головой, ситуацию, которую предстоит решить, человека, которому доверяешь и который доверился тебе. Или верить полностью, без оглядки, или не верить вообще. Нельзя допустить половинчатости, в этом и любом другом деле нет места сомнению. Стоит усомниться в реальности и пуф – уже думаешь, а правильно ли так действовать, а надо ли вообще, стоит ли дело усилий, и тогда результата может не быть вовсе или быть, но совершенно не таким, какой он должен в итоге быть.

Сэм перепроверил и лично убедился в законности проведения экспертиз, лично присутствовал на месте преступления, лично отслеживал каждое действие криминалистов потому что понимал, что вот сейчас все может рухнуть в одночасье – его мир, его вера, весь отдел. Конечно, мало радости оттого, что Ханта могут посадить за то, чего он не совершал, но… Сэм малодушно усомнился – не совершал ли? Джин иногда не в состоянии остановиться вовремя, его частенько заносит, он иногда делает все слишком грубо, слишком напористо, его самого иногда бывает слишком много. И Гайд… Сэм хорошо понимал, что означает это слово в его жизни и судьбе. Гайд – место, откуда, если верить оператору телефонной линии, с ним говорила мама. Гайд 2612. Гайд, откуда был Хорс.

-Пистолет,- эксперт достал из-под дивана оружие, принюхался.- Из него стреляли. Сэр, Вы узнаете этот пистолет?- обратился он к Тайлеру.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

-Да, это пистолет старшего детектива-инспектора Ханта.

Эксперт запаковал его в пакет и передал для описи.

-Гильзы, сэр,- он поднял две стреляные гильзы, уже запаковав их в другой пакет.

-Вот черт,- Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями. Дело было на редкость дерьмовым, становясь из просто кошмара адом как и говорила Саманта.

Телефон зазвонил так неожиданно, что Сэм чуть не подпрыгнул.

-Вы уже проверили телефон?- спросил он у людей. Дождавшись кивка, он поднял трубку.

-Сэм,- раздался совершенно незнакомый голос,- Сэм, у нас потрясающая возможность помочь тебе, но мы должны убедиться, что ты сможешь вытянуть это дело.

-Что? Кто Вы?

-Сэм, я знаю, что ты где-то далеко, но ты должен четко осознавать лишь одно – мир вокруг тебя нереален. Ты в коме, Сэм. Ты помнишь? Ты в коме. В коме могут быть видения, мозг плохо изучен, но помни – это все, где бы ты ни был – это все нереально. Ты слышишь меня, Сэм? Сэм?

-Слышу! Я слышу!- едва не закричал он в ответ на странный голос.- Кто Вы? Вытащите меня!

-Оператор,- раздался голос телефонистки.

-Проследите, откуда был звонок,- задыхаясь, выпалил Сэм.

-Минуту, сэр… Гайд 2612, сэр.

-Спасибо,- он повесил трубку.

Это подсказка? Это помощь? Помощь кому – ему? Ханту?

Она не звонила бы по этому телефону, будь у нее выбор. На что ей пустой разговор с реальностью второго – или первого? – мира? Мира, где ее тело изломано, изуродовано, обожжено и держится только на аппаратах и лекарствах. Но проверить было нужно. Просто проверить.

-Оператор,- раздался голос по ту сторону провода.

-Соедините меня с Гайдом 2613,- попросила Саманта.

-Минуту… соединяю…- в трубке послышались щелчки.

-Алло? – спросила она.

-Алло?- раздался ответ ее же голосом.

-Реальность?

-Реальность?

Опасения подтвердились – с ней говорила она же. Это ее голос, она слышала сама себя, а значит…

-Что я ищу? – спросила она, ожидая ответа, но в трубке стояла тишина.- Где я? – снова молчание.- Что знают только мертвые?

-Истину,- раздался бесплотный голос.

Это было уже интереснее. На проводе была уже не она, может быть даже не ее сознание. На том конце было что-то такое, чего она не понимала.

-Кто Вы?

-А кто ты?

Она никак не могла вспомнить, откуда она знает этот голос, такой знакомый и в то же время неизвестный.

-Вы друг?- молчание, странный звук где-то фоном, тоже очень знакомый, от которого на душе становилось тепло.- Кто Вы? Вы можете мне помочь? Алло? Алло?

Кто говорил с ней, почему этот голос был таком знакомым и в какой-то степени родным, хотя она никогда его раньше не слышала? И чего собеседник хотел от нее? Как он вообще оказался на том конце провода? И этот фон… она слышала его раньше, она точно его слышала – нежный, словно мириады хрустальных льдинок, как будто какая-то песня. Странная, без звука, но она точно СЛЫШАЛА ее.

Офис встретил ее гулом и множеством вопросов – что, как, почему, это правда, но у нее не было ни на один ответа.

Что? Шеф здорово набрался вчера, а сегодня очнулся среди трупов.

Как? А это еще предстоит узнать.

Почему? Потому что он идиот, что вообще поехал вчера показывать свой норов перед десятками свидетелей.

Это правда?..

-Кто будет вести расследование?- спросила Энни.

-Полагаю, я,- раздался голос Хорса за их спинами.

-Что?- Саманта почернела от ярости. Да как он вообще посмел?!

-И я так полагаю, что Вы немного задержитесь здесь, детектив Тайлер-Джонс.

-Что?- переспросила она уже спокойно.- Что Вам от меня надо еще?

-Я буду вести расследование, а Вы мне поможете. Приказом управления Гайда Вы назначены исполняющим обязанности старшего детектива-инспектора,- в офисе повисла гробовая тишина.- Мои поздравления, Саманта.

Если и можно было настолько унизить человека, то только так – перед коллегами, как раз, когда шеф одной ногой в тюрьме.

-Это шутка?- Рей открыл рот от такого заявления.

-Нет, сержант, это не шутка,- на полном серьезе ответил Хорс.- Уверен, что инспектор Тайлер-Джонс сумеет вывести отдел из запустения, в котором он находится, подняв его на новый уровень, повысив результаты по раскрытию преступлений.

Единственное, что могла сама Саманта – стоять и молча разевая рот как рыба без воды слушать как ее буквально уничтожают. Ее, веру коллег в нее, веру в отдел, веру во все то, что создавал Хант. Господи, помоги справиться!

-Я бы хотел побеседовать с вами всеми по очереди по поводу деяния мистера Ханта,- сухо произнес Хорс.- Вы не против, инспектор?- обратился он к Саманте.

-А… - выдавила она, даже не понимая, что он говорит. От такого удара было тяжело даже вздохнуть.

-Хорошо, тогда я жду Вас в своем кабинете через пять минут,- Хорс вышел, оставляя девушку одну среди людей, смотревших на нее с настолько разными эмоциями, что становилось не по себе.

-Значит, вот как, да, Джонс? – Рей первым нарушил тишину.- Подсидела и заняла место шефа? Учти, ты и мизинца его не стоишь со всеми твоими штуками.

-Простите, но это действительно как-то странно, босс… мэм… - поддержал Крис.

-Инспектор?- глаза Энни увлажнились, она с трудом могла держать себя в руках.- Значит, шеф был прав насчет того, что вы оба – Вы, мэм, и суперинтендант Хорс из Гайда и вы заодно?

Остальные молчали.

-Не я подстроила убийства, - начала Саманта.- И мне меньше вашего нравится назначение. И я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться – ни в офисе, ни в звании, пусть и временном. Я просто собираюсь делать работу и добраться до настоящего убийцы.

-Так, вижу, что все уже в курсе происходящего,- с ходу начал Сэм, входя в офис.

-Еще один,- с нескрываемой ненавистью плюнул Рей.- Баба-начальник, ее дружок-босс и еще один – самый главный говнюк-суперинтендант. Отпад, чтоб вас.

-Простите?- растерялся Сэм.

-Хорс назначил меня временным старшим инспектором,- сказала Саманта.- Я убью его, Сэм, богом клянусь.

-Погоди,- он удержал девушку.- Он – что сделал? Старшим? Почему? Он уже подписал бумаги?

-Не знаю,- она потерла переносицу, пытаясь успокоиться.- Так, команда,- она развернулась, повысив голос и привлекая к себе внимание людей.- Слушаем меня очень внимательно: ситуация – полное дерьмо, где мы все по уши в нем, это ясно? Рей, к тебе это тоже относится, так что отставь свою ко мне неприязнь и распуши радары! Так, мне плевать, что задумал Хорс и мне плевать, что он делает со мной – мне не плевать только на вас и шефа и если хоть одна сволочь хоть звук издаст по поводу того, что я собираюсь сделать, я лично его кастрирую.

-И что ты собираешься делать?- спросила Энни.

-Делать отсюда ноги и вести расследование в одиночку, наплевав на закон,- лаконично ответила Саманта.

-После того, что устроил Хорс?- усомнился Рей.- И ты сбежишь, бросишь нас?

-Да легко. Хорс станет терзать ваши души – держитесь и не сдавайтесь, а моя задача предельно проста, я найду настоящего убийцу.

-А мы что же – балласт?- не так зло, но негодующе поинтересовался Рей.

-Прости, но в данной ситуации, только в данной ситуации – да,- ответила она.- Полиция свяжет меня по рукам и ногам, а мне нужна свобода. Только так я смогу делать все возможное и найти убийцу.

-Но как? – снова спросила Энни. Офис оживился, одобрительно загудев.

-Так, как я когда-то уже поступала. В другой жизни.

-В Гайде?- Крис сел на стол. Саманта не стала отвечать на вопрос.

-И что ты будешь делать?- Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

-Сбегу отсюда на свободу, только так у меня будут полностью развязаны руки. Сэм, мои методы незаконны, но они дадут больший результат, чем твои. Ты будешь вести команду своим путем, а я пойду своим.

-Сбежишь?- Рей бросил сигарету и подошел к ней.- Ты сбежишь, когда шеф сидит в карцере, Джонс?

-Не играй в ковбоя, парень,- ответила она, стиснув зубы.- Это место уже занято, и не пытайся встать у меня на пути, когда я выйду из этого офиса. Если можешь доказать невиновность Ханта самостоятельно – валяй, мешать не буду, но у меня свои методы ведения дел и боже тебя упаси их повторять. Ясно, сержант?- рявкнула она, глядя в яркие голубые глаза мужчины. Тот отвел взгляд первым.- Хорошо, девочки, а теперь следующее - стойте до конца, это мой последний приказ как вашего начальника. С этой секунды я в бегах, я умерла – что угодно, это ясно? Вы не знаете, куда я ушла и почему. Расследованием полностью займется детектив Тайлер. Учтите, Хорсу плевать на вас, он здесь делает свое дело и он великолепный специалист в своем деле – стойте до победного. И… нет, это все.

-Саманта, погоди!- Сэм ухватил ее за руку.- Это сумасшествие, ты понимаешь? Если ты сбежишь, будет риск слухов, что ты тоже замешана в это дело.

-Именно, ты умный, ты все понимаешь правильно,- похвалила она.- Все, я к Хорсу и… и я не знаю, честно, увидимся ли мы снова.

-Погоди,- он схватил ее за руку крепче.- Но мы же будем передавать новости? Черт, жаль, нет мобильников,- он похлопал себя по карманам.

-Хорошо,- мгновенно изменила она планы.- Будем держать контакт - ты мне, я тебе. Сэм,- она понизила голос,- Хорсу плевать на отдел, ему нужна я. Богом прошу – не слушай его, что бы он ни говорил, ему нужна я и только я.

-Что ты собралась делать с ним?

-Поговорить по душам. Я немного знаю его, поверь, он действительно отличный специалист.

-Так ты его знаешь по-настоящему?!- он развел руками.- Гайд – это реальность?

-Реальность то, во что ты веришь, мой друг.

Она быстро вышла из офиса.

-Сэм, куда она пойдет? Что она будет делать? – Энни буквально насела на него.

-Я не знаю,- он пожал плечами.- Будем надеяться, что у нее получится.

-Да, заходите, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс,- пригласил Хорс, кивая ей.- Присаживайтесь. У Вас уже есть какие-то мысли по поводу дела Ханта?

-Только одна – он невиновен и я это докажу,- она не стала садиться.

-Саманта,- укоризненно произнес он,- мы уже говорили по этому поводу. Ты меня разочаровываешь, дорогая.

-Сэр, мы можем говорить более… м-м-м… неофициально и более открыто?

-Да, дорогая, конечно. Что тебя беспокоит? Офицеры не согласны с твоим назначением? Они уже подняли бунт?

-Это сделали Вы, мистер Хорс? Вы подставили Ханта?

Человек на миг растерялся. Только на крошечный миг.

-Нет, дорогая, это не я. Гайд никогда не руководствуется грубой подставой – подбрасывание улик прерогатива отдела А и лично мистера Ханта.

-Но Вы знали, что он обратится ко мне за помощью, сэр.

-Разумеется, поскольку мистер Хант крайне вспыльчивый человек и он обязательно натворил бы каких-нибудь дел, но я правда не думал даже, что он способен убить мэра города и его охранника.

-И ни Вы, ни Гайд не давали добро на проведение операций по подставе Ханта? Скажите мне честно, сэр, поскольку Вы говорили мне, что Вы мне вроде бы как родственник.

-Я говорю правду, Саманта,- Хорс поднялся.- Мы оперируем данными, фактами, неоспоримой истиной в последней инстанции. Мы хотим лишь вернуть тебя домой. Я хочу вернуть тебя домой.

-А если я не хочу?- тихо спросила она.- Если я взбунтуюсь, сломаю Вам что-нибудь и исчезну?

-Дорогая,- он взял ее за руку,- я понимаю твое состояние, но скоро все закончится. Поверь мне, я не хотел бы тюремного заключения мистеру Ханту, но раз ситуация вышла из-под контроля, если он сам нашел на себя неприятности, то что я могу сделать?

-Помочь ему выбраться, к примеру,- она развела руками.- Вы верите в его невиновность?

-Я верю в то, что его видели свидетели на месте преступления, дорогая. Я верю в то, что свидетели показали, что он стрелял в окно, бросал камни, а потом его схватили с поличным около трупа и раненного человека.

-Но улик, прямо указывающих на то, что убийца – Хант у Вас нет.

-Пистолет с гильзами подойдет? Отпечатков кроме как мистера Ханта на нем нет.

-Скажите, Грегори, Вы всегда со мной предельно откровенны?

-Я стараюсь, дорогая, хотя мне иногда нелегко. Ты потрясающе упряма.

-Сэр… дядя…- слова давались нелегко, но их необходимо было произнести.- Скажите… скажи мне… скажи мне правду – это точно не твоя операция или операция Гайда, чтобы вытащить меня?

-Нет, дорогая,- серьезно ответил мужчина.- Ты мне веришь?

Очень хотелось наорать на него, может быть сломать ему нос, но она не могла. Она слишком хорошо понимала, что этот человек делал ради нее. Она безмерно уважала его именно за откровенность и сухую реальность происходящего, когда еще в больнице он требовал от нее сосредоточенности и собранности.

-Верю, сэр,- очень тихо ответила она, опустив голову.- Простите меня, но я выхожу из операции. Я буду действовать своими методами.

-Бунтуешь?- спокойно поинтересовался он, чуть улыбнувшись.- Не сдаешься?

-Да, сэр, бунтую. И да, сэр, не сдаюсь. Вы меня остановите?

Хорс на миг отвернулся, лукаво на нее взглянув искоса, потом отошел к креслу, сел, скрестил пальцы на столе.

-Нет, Саманта, я не буду тебя останавливать, но и помогать тебе я тоже не буду. Моя цель вернуть тебя, не любыми методами, конечно, но помогать отделу А и лично мистеру Ханту я не буду, хотя и толкать его в спину так же не собираюсь. Он упадет сам, а я только отойду.

-Сэр, я… не знаю, будет ли у меня еще возможность это сказать, но… я уважаю Вас, сэр. За то, что Вы делали там…

-В Гайде?

-Да, в Гайде. Спасибо, сэр, но я не могу вернуться, простите.

-Я все-таки попытаюсь, Саманта. Это моя работа.

На какой-то миг она увидела перед собой не суперинтенданта, а своего хирурга.

-Вы замечательный док… специалист,- поправилась она.

Он кивнул.

-Я даю тебе две недели на поиски, а потом ты возвращаешься домой – это приказ.

-Спасибо, сэр.

Узнай он, что никакой приказ Гайда она не собиралась выполнять, он бы огорчился. Удержаться здесь, в этом странном мире – это единственная цель, чтобы выполнить свою миссию. Вот только он ее понимал без слов. И что она отчаянно хочет помочь шефу, и что она не уйдет, если только ее не потащат силком, и что она не так проста, как кажется. Мир противился ее в нем существованию не просто так. За этим бешеным желанием выкурить ее отсюда что-то стояло. Что-то или кто-то. И не столько даже потому что она была опасна, нет. Она понимала тайны этого мира и ничего не забывала.

Хорс молча смотрел ей в глаза, а она - в его. Они поняли друг друга, находясь даже здесь в совершенно разных мирах.

-Филлис, есть новости из больницы?- она спустилась вниз.

-Мэр в реанимации, говорят, он в коме,- отозвалась измученная Доббс.- А ты что пришла? Слышала, что ты теперь наш новый шеф – вроде как поздравляю,- конечно, никакого восторга в голосе женщины не было и Саманта ее прекрасно понимала.

-Ваш шеф Сэм Тайлер, а я ухожу в свободное плавание,- насуплено ответила Джонс.- Выделишь минутку поболтать с шефом?

-Саманта, это запрещено,- замялась та.

-Брось, Филлис, - возмутилась Джонс.- Ты не думаешь же, что я сбегу вот так просто, бросив его и даже не введя в курс дела?

-Хорошо, но если Хорс узнает…- Доббс взяла ключи от камер и прошла за стойку по коридору.- Шеф?

-Что еще?- раздался равнодушный голос изнутри.

-Джин, разрешишь аудиенцию?- Саманта протиснулась внутрь.

-Валяй,- он сидел прямо на выступе в стене, задрав ноги и безучастно глядя на стену.

-Минус одна версия,- сказала она, когда Филлис закрыла за ней дверь.- Это не Хорс и не Гайд.

-Да ты что! И откуда узнала? Подошла и спросила в лоб?

-Именно. Джин, Хорс великолепный специалист, однажды он мне помог, он собирал меня по кусочкам, когда в моей жизни произошла катастрофа. Он хочет мне добра и ему искренне наплевать на все мое окружение.

-И потому он заявляется сюда, делится с тобой наблюдениями и планами по разрушению моего отдела? Очень милый человек. Просто кандидат в святые. Напомни, я потом начищу ему перья.

Она не стала спорить, понимая его эмоции.

-Он умеет копаться под кожей, в каком-то смысле он знает меня лучше, чем мой гинеколог,- начала она,- поверь, это не он.

-Знаю,- проворчал он.

-То есть как?

-Копы, которые подставляют других копов, обычно плохо кончают.

-Хорошо, хотя логика странноватая.

-Это не логика, детка, это жизнь. Я не придумываю правила, я лишь живу по ним.

-Хорошо.

-Слышал, что он назначил тебя вместо меня – отличное начало карьеры,- было трудно определить, издевается он или действительно хвалит.- Мы теперь наравне, инспектор?

-Прекрати,- поморщилась она.- Ты тоже думаешь, что я тебя подсидела?

Он взглянул на нее.

-Нет. Так зачем пришла?

-Сказать, что я ухожу.

-Бросаешь полицию?

Фраза прозвучала равнодушно, но подтекст был слишком явный – «бросаешь меня?».

-Собираюсь использовать незаконные методы ведения расследования, а команда будет мне как якорь. Мне нужна полная свобода действий.

-И на кого остается команда? На Хорса?

-Нет. Делами займется Сэм, я буду на связи по мере возможностей.

Она взглянула на него – он не выглядел затравленным, не был сломленным, испуганным, хотя наверное только она могла понять бурю, творившуюся в его душе. Он не показывал страха, он был слишком уверен в себе. Слишком. Именно это и было маской.

-У меня две недели на поиски – это наш уговор с Хорсом.

-А потом что?

-Если я не справлюсь, я вернусь в Гайд.

Он мельком взглянул на нее и тут же отвел глаза.

-Ты этого хочешь?

-Нет, но это правила, которые я не нарушу. Те же, по которым живешь ты. Если мир против меня, следовательно, для этого есть причина.

-Причем тут ты, если за решеткой я?

-Потому что я помогаю тебе,- их глаза встретились.

-Потому что мы копы, да, Джонс? Мы друг за друга горой.

Она улыбнулась.

-И это тоже. У тебя есть адвокат? Найми лучшего, Сэм поможет по мере сил. И постарайся не влезать в еще большие неприятности.

-Куда уж больше,- проворчал он.- Ладно. Как скажешь, мамочка. Что-то еще?

-Если что-то вспомнишь – любую мелочь, просто передай Сэму, я свяжусь с ним и буду корректировать свои действия по ситуации.

-Ладно, это все?

-Ты меня гонишь?

Он пристально взглянул на нее и ей стало не по себе. Он не гнал ее, наоборот, он старался тянуть время.

-Что ты намерена делать?- он не стал отвечать на ее глупый вопрос.

-То, что умею лучше всего – искать проблемы. У меня нюх на неприятности и смерти, следовательно, я пойду на ее запах.

-Саманта…- он еще пристальнее посмотрел на нее, но не продолжил мысль.

-У тебя есть своя работа, а у меня – своя, Джин,- тихо сказала она.- Очевидно, это придумала тоже н этому привыкла.

Он отвернулся, опустил голову, потер лоб, шумно выдохнул.

-У тебя нет ни единой зацепки.

-У меня есть куча идей и еще один вагон для их осуществления, так что это будет больше, чем у Сэма.

-Соревнования, а, Джонс?

-Разве это игра?

Он ответил не сразу.

-Это не игра. Мне дадут пожизненно, а тюрьма и наличие соседей, которые мечтают пристроиться к моей заднице, меня не радуют.

-Ты даже близко к тюрьме не подойдешь,- пообещала она.

Он поднял голову.

-Что ты задумала?- ей показалось, или он все-таки понял?

-Я уже сказала – делать то, что я умею лучше всего,- серьезно ответила она.

-Драться и убивать,- он стиснул зубы.- Саманта, не надо,- вот теперь маска слетела.

-Мне ничего не грозит. Максимум, я вернусь в Гайд. Ты же знаешь, что такое Гайд? Там светло, спокойно и чисто. Там стерильно настолько, что можно есть с пола и меня там даже покормят с ложечки.

В его глазах мелькнул настоящий ужас – лишь на миг. Он испугался, но не за себя – за нее.

-Я знаю тайны этого мира на две трети, Джин,- сказала она.- И я знаю, что происходит.

-Что ты задумала? – он вскочил, схватил ее за плечи.- Саманта, что ты задумала?

-Вытащить тебя отсюда любой ценой,- почти прорычала она.- Потому что ЭТО моя работа – защищать тебя.

Он отпустил руки, глядя на нее нечитаемым взглядом, отодвинулся.

-Я действительно пойду по головам и я приведу настоящего убийцу, Джин, потому что я знаю, что это не ты, потому что я верю тебе даже если никто больше верить не будет и потому что… просто потому что я могу ходить по головам. Помнишь, как я лечила тебе живот?- он медленно кивнул.- Акупунктура может творить чудеса, если знать, куда давить и с какой силой. Теоретически, можно даже вывести человека из комы.

-Что?- едва слышно спросил он.

-Десять дней я буду рыть носом землю и искать, но потом у меня не останется выбора – я приду в палату мэра.

-Он в коме.

-Его проблемы. Он выйдет из нее и даст показания, нужные для того, чтобы освободить тебя, а я запишу его слова на пленку и передам Сэму.

-И где подвох?

-Грубое вторжение в мозг человека, Джин,- не сразу ответила она.- Я разбужу его насильно, практически я залезу в его мозг пальцами. Нет, конечно, я только буду давить нужные точки на его голове, но после этого, после того, как я закончу…

-Что?

-Его мозг не выдержит, произойдет микроколлапс. Проще говоря, его мозг взорвется. Это метафора, просто он умрет от микроинсульта. Иного пути нет.

-Не делай этого,- вдруг приказал он.- Не смей.

-Я не брошу тебя.

-Ты сама попадешь под статью, ты не понимаешь?

-Прекрасно понимаю, только вот в Гайде меня никто не достанет, ТЫ это понимаешь?

О, он понимал. Слишком хорошо понимал.

-Это убийство, Саманта,- она только пожала плечами.- Ты коп, это не наш метод.

-Осудишь меня за то, что было, Джин?

Он промолчал, отошел к стене, ударил в нее кулаком.

-Ты никуда не пойдешь,- резко приказал он.- Ты прямо сейчас выйдешь отсюда, поднимешься на третий этаж и войдешь в офис. Можешь даже занять мой кабинет. Но ты шагу не сделаешь из управления, ты поняла?- он развернулся и ткнул в нее пальцем.

-Ты думаешь, ты сможешь меня остановить? – спокойно ответила она.

-Ты сядешь, ты что, совсем не соображаешь?! – заорал он.

-Скорее лягу. Буду прикована к постели всю оставшуюся жизнь.

-Джонс, какого хера?! – снова заорал он, уже ничего не понимая.

-Гайд, Джин. Такая жизнь меня ждет в Гайде, куда я так не спешу возвращаться. Меня ждет тюрьма в собственном теле.

Он растерялся, нахмурился, отвернулся, искоса взглянул на нее, снова ударил в стену кулаком, снова покосился на нее.

-Не надо, Джин,- попросила она.- Я думаю, что знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но не надо.

-Знаешь? Знаешь?!

-Кто-то метил в тебя, потом в меня, а теперь в нас обоих, в наш отдел, в этот мир. Это уже война, а я люблю повоевать и я очень не люблю, когда кто-то подставляет тех, кто мне дорог.

Она постучала в дверь камеры. Филлис придет через минуту, значит, времени совсем немного.

-Сэм поможет, он твой друг, доверься ему,- попросила Саманта.- Я буду держать связь с ним, сообщи все, что вспомнишь, и найми адвоката.

-Это очень плохая идея, Саманта,- он медленно покачал головой, глядя на нее.- Не делай этого. Просто вернись в отдел…

Два человека смотрели друг на друга, понимая друг друга, переживая друг за друга, но ни он, ни она не могли изменить самих себя. Они просто выполняли свою работу, которую взяли на себя сами и выполняли ее со всем рвением.

-Держись, мы вытащим тебя,- произнесла она, когда дверь открылась.

-Джонс, не надо!- попытался он в последний раз.- Это же дорога в ад!

Она повернулась.

-Ад будет без тебя, Джин, ты это сам знаешь,- и вышла.

-Джонс! Саманта, не надо!

-Шеф! – Филлис встала на его пути.- Шеф, пожалуйста!

-Джонс!

Но Саманта не обернулась, до боли стиснув зубы и глядя перед собой. Плевать на Гайд, но Хант выйдет на свободу, потому что… потому что это правильно.

Джин мог понять эту девчонку, мог, но отчаянно не хотел. То, что она говорила, что думала, что делала… она делала слишком хладнокровно, слишком страшно. Слова, которые он повторял снова и снова как какую-то мантру – «мы копы» - на нее не действовали. Никакие убеждения, доводы, ничего. Перед ней была как будто бы непрошибаемая стена отчуждения, если она что-то решала делать. Но она же ничего не понимала! Она не понимала правил!

Или… он сжал виски. Что если она понимала? Это невозможно – Джин это понимал как никто другой. Он встречал людей, работал с ними, помогал им, провожал, но Джонс… Джонс как будто была из другого теста. Она говорила о Гайде слишком убедительно, чтобы можно было списать это на бред наркоманки. Она как будто точно знала, что делать и как делать.

Но она по-прежнему ничего не понимала – ни того, что делает, ни того, с чем она столкнулась.

Хуже всего не смерть, даже не Гайд – хуже всего стервятники, постоянно кружащие рядом. Джонс натворила немало дел, за что могла оказаться в одной связке с ними, а Джин этого боялся больше всего на свете. Не за себя, не за отдел – за глупую храбрую девчонку, взвалившую на свои плечи слишком тяжелую ношу.

Это не игра, Джонс, не игра, ты же в реальной опасности, пойми же!

-Джонс!

Он рвался к ней – просто задержать, если надо, вырубить, схватить – он сам справится с ситуацией, но не она.

Но она ушла.

Он снова сел на выступ, сжал виски ладонями. Сильно болела голова, как будто он выпил на пустой желудок бочонок виски, но это была другая боль, та, которая приходила очень редко, такая призрачная как фантомная. Она пройдет, конечно же, она пройдет. Нужно выпить, закурить, потом приниматься за дела, присмотреть за Тайлером… А, черт! Хорс! Нужно куда-нибудь как-нибудь сбагрить эту занозу и выяснить, кто его так подставил, что на этот раз все может кончиться, как говорит Джонс, очень и очень плохо.

-Шеф? – окошко камеры открылось, Сэм выглянул внутрь.- Шеф, я подумал, что будет правильно, если ты вызовешь адвоката. В конце концов, обвинения еще не предъявлено, но если…

-Хорошо, Сэмми-бой, тащи сюда телефон,- воодушевился Джин, стараясь не показывать нарастающей паники. – Да, Сэм, принеси сигареты.

-Шеф…

-Брось, Тайлер, от одной сигареты я отсюда не испарюсь как джинн.

-Хорошо, шеф,- окошко снова закрылось.

Саманта пришла в мастерскую вовремя – они уже хотели закрываться на обед.

-Готов мой красавец?- поинтересовалась она.

-Готов, красотка,- весело отозвался молодой парень.- Будет бегать как ягуар и даже быстрее.

-Отлично,- она достала кошелек и вытащила купюры.

-Шлем,- второй парень постарше подал ей ее заказ.

-То, что надо,- она тут же надела его, опустила лицевой экран.- Наконец-то буду как белый человек.

Парни заулыбались.

-Не давит?- спросил один, кивнув на подбородочную дугу шлема.

-Нет, вы оба просто волшебники, парни,- глухо донесся голос девушки.- Вы его заправили?- она погладила своего «Короля» по вороному рулю.

-Обижаешь!- и правда обиделся первый парень, пряча купюры в карман засаленного комбинезона.- Ты на дорогу прямо сейчас?

Она оглядела себя – джинсы, каблуки, блузка, куртка.

-А что?

-Специально стащил пару из контрабанды,- заговорщически прошептал второй парень, уходя вглубь мастерской.

-Ага, плюсом к тому, что спер шлем,- широко улыбнулся первый, подмигнув девушке.- Си, тебя уже давно не видно на дороге, народ волнуется.

-Дела, Дикки, у меня всегда дела,- она подняла экран и потерла переносицу.- Кстати, где сперли шлем, молодцы?

-Старый друг помог,- неопределенно пожал плечами Дикки.- Сказал, что для живой легенды дорог ничего не пожалеет.

-А ты?

-Прости?

-Если бы я попросила тебя помочь мне, не бесплатно, разумеется, ты бы помог?

-Обижаешь!- вторично обиделся он, даже краснея от негодования.- Говори, я сделаю, что смогу.

-Вот эта красота!- второй вынес черные защитные перчатки с таким видом как будто собирался подавать чай королеве.- Классные, а?

-Обалденные,- оценила Саманта.- Слушай, Сивый, что ты скажешь, если я попрошу об очень большом для меня одолжении?

-Говори,- он был чуть старше первого и выпендриваться не стал.

-Мой хороший друг в серьезной беде, мне нужна помощь байкеров – нужно найти того, кто подставил моего друга. Это очень опасно, вероятнее всего смертельно опасно. Нет, это на самом деле я смягчаю краски – это по-настоящему опасно, я имею дело с преступником.

-Мама говорила, что сегодня в больницу привезли мэра,- насупился второй.- Ты это имеешь в виду? Его охранника кто-то грохнул, а его самого увезли едва живым.

-Именно,- кивнула Саманта.- Привет маме и передай, чтобы если что, обеспечила мне безопасный допуск в палату мэра.

-Окей. Что еще?

-Я коп, парни, вы это уже знаете, но мне нужна помощь не как копу, а как одной из байкеров. Мой друг – это мой шеф, Джин Хант.

-О, блин!- застонали оба, морщась.

-Тот говнюк, что арестовал меня за дозу марихуаны? – кисло поинтересовался Дикки.- Вот же дерьма кусок.

Саманта молча проглотила справедливый упрек парня.

-У Трэвиса он отобрал права на прошлой неделе,- пожаловался Сивый.- Си, ты уверена, что тебе правда надо помогать ему?

-Ну… он не святой и слава богу, но он честный коп, хотя его бывает заносит во времена Дикого Запада. Парни, вы же понимаете, что вас он словил за дело,- оба поморщились, но промолчали, слушая старшую подругу.- И вы оба знаете, что я сама надавала бы вам обоим по ушам, особенно тебе,- она повернулась к Дикки – у того покраснели даже уши.- Но он хороший человек и отличный коп, который радеет за город и его жителей. Так вы поможете?

-Чего уж,- махнул рукой Дикки. Сивый молча кивнул.

-Никакого оружия,- распорядилась она.- Просто смотрим, оцениваем, докладываем мне, а с вечера до утра вы, парни, сидите дома. Ясно?

-Но почему?!- сразу вскинулся Дикки.

-Тебе семнадцать, хоть ты и крутой байкер.

-Но…- снова начал тот.

-И потому, что ночами носить оружие будет разрешено, но не вам, а нам, старшему поколению.

Дикки отвернулся, полыхая ставшими малиновыми ушами от праведного гнева. Сивый снова послушно кивнул.

-Тай, поклянись колесами своего байка,- потребовала Саманта, хорошо зная нрав своего друга.

-Клянусь,- вздохнул Сивый.- Си, кого еще позвать?

Она думала ровно секунду.

-Всех, а я позову еще одного мужика, думаю, он мне не откажет по старой дружбе.

-Телефон там,- Сивый кивнул в соседнее помещение.- И за междугородний платить будешь сама!- крикнул он вдогонку.

Саманта стянула шлем, улыбнулась. Потрясающий парень этот Сивый – умный, талантливый, хоть и вор каких мало, пройдоха и любитель кокаина, но она им не мамочка, чтобы отчитывать, потому у них и отличные отношения и полное доверие.

-Оператор,- раздался голос в трубке.

-Здравствуйте, соедините меня с Лондоном,- она назвала номер.

-Минуту… соединяю…

-«Без тормозов» слушает!- прорычал прокуренный голос.

-Здравствуй, старый друг,- тепло улыбнулась Саманта.


	58. Chapter 58

Сэм потер лицо – это был кошмарный день. Сначала ситуация с Хантом, потом назначение Джонс, ее решение уйти в свободное плавание не известно куда, потом допрос Ханта, странное поведение Хорса, опросы свидетелей, результаты криминалистов… этого было слишком много и это было слишком страшно.

Хорс оказался педантом почти как сам Сэм. Каждое движение, каждый жест – от манеры аккуратно и точно раскладывать вещи до применения записывающего устройства – все в нем говорило о высоком профессионализме. Может Джонс и права – Хорс профи в своем деле, но лично Сэму он не нравился.

-Второе мая 1974 года, одиннадцать двадцать шесть,- Хорс взглянул на старенькие часы.- Допрос проводит суперинтендант Грегори Хорс, присутствующие: детектив Тайлер и старший инспектор Хант. Итак, господа, приступим…

Ханта заметили соседи – пожилая пара, проснувшаяся от его воплей, а потом звуков бьющегося стекла. Чуть позже по их показаниям они увидели и смогли опознать в человеке на улице инспектора Ханта, стреляющего в окно. Уже одного этого хватило бы, чтобы арестовать шефа, ведь он превысил пределы полномочий, открыл пальбу, действительно мог зацепить мэра, но что-то не вязалось. А именно – крики в доме явно живого человека, следовательно, мэр был жив на момент, когда Хант вовсю бушевал на улице. Криминалисты дали основания полагать, что мэр и охранник были застрелены около четырех утра, а уже около пяти Хант сам позвонил Сэму, очнувшись в доме, в крови и с пистолетом, из которого уже стреляли. Гильзы принадлежали именно табельному оружию Ханта – он этого даже не скрывал, сразу честно сказав, что потерял пистолет почти сразу же, когда начал бороться со своими же детективами.

-Кстати, почему Вы позвонили именно детективу Тайлеру?- сухо поинтересовался Хорс с таким видом, как будто ему было на все совершенно наплевать.

-Сэм мой друг,- Хант выпустил струю табачного дыма изо рта.

-Почему не детективу Тайлер-Джонс?

-Потому что.

Сэм не стал говорить, что шеф мог бы вести себя более сдержанно и не грубить.

-Вы сказали, что между одиннадцатью часами вечера и пятью утра Вы ничего не помните, инспектор?- спросил Хорс. Хант кивнул.- Не многовато ли Вы забыли?

-Я был пьян, сэр,- тот пожал плечами.

-У Вас алкоголизм, инспектор?- почти ласково поинтересовался Хорс.

-Я не думаю, что это имеет отношение к делу, сэр,- вмешался Сэм, поняв, чего добивается Хорс.

-Конечно, детектив,- тут же согласился он.- Итак, Вы очнулись уже в доме и по Вашим словам Вы ничего не понимали, инспектор?

-Я проснулся, огляделся, а передо мной два трупа,- Хант снова пожал плечами.- То есть один, а второй еще жив. Слушайте, я знаю, куда Вы клоните, - он нагнулся над столом.- Я не убивал их. Я могу выпить сколько угодно и пойти крушить все подряд, но я никогда никого не буду убивать, какой бы сранью тот ни был.

Сэм закрыл глаза ладонью. Хант говорил слишком много и слишком не то.

-На пистолете обнаружены только Ваши отпечатки, инспектор,- Хорс выложил на стол блокнот и достал ручку. Сэм поймал себя на том, что смотрит на пальцы Хорса – уверенные пальцы, тонкие и сильные для такого в целом немолодого человека. Никакого тремора, никакой суеты, четкие отточенные движения хирурга. Хирурга?

-Меня подставили,- надулся Хант и Сэм понял, какой фразой он закончит: «…и возможно даже, что это Вы и Гайд» и решил вмешаться.

-Преступник мог быть в перчатках.

-Может быть, детектив,- почему-то согласился Хорс.- Но у нас есть прямые доказательства.

-Вы выдвигаете обвинение инспектору?

-Я лично проработаю это дело и предъявлю обвинения в течение двадцати четырех часов, детектив Тайлер,- пообещал Хорс, поднимаясь.- И отведите задержанного в камеру,- попросил он.- Я могу рассчитывать на Вашу помощь и содействие, детектив?

-Д-да, сэр,- чуть поколебался Сэм.

-Допрос окончен в…

Сэм переписал протокол ведения допроса на бумагу и выключил диктофон. Хант тогда еще просил провернуть дело побыстрее, Сэм попробовал убедить его, что нужна прозрачность ведения расследование, сбор всех улик, пробовал объяснить презумпцию невиновности, хотя Хант его даже не слушал.

-Просто вытащи меня отсюда, Сэм. Отсюда, из заточения,- пояснил он.- Я сам разберусь со всем, я найду ублюдка, который меня подставил.

-Нет, шеф!- испугался Сэм.- Ты вляпаешься в такие неприятности, что даже Саманта не сможет ничего сделать.

-Джонс может вляпаться в еще большие неприятности.

-Ты что-то вспомнил, что-то знаешь?

-Нет. Ничего не помню.

-Но ты что-то знаешь, верно?

-Нет.

Сэм ему не поверил. Или Хант что-то понимал, с чем он имеет дело, или не понимал, но предполагал, в любом случае, он слишком переживал за Саманту.

-Думаешь, это масоны?

-Нет, это не масоны, Сэм.

-Тогда кто? Мафия? – Хант одарил его презрительным взглядом.- Что? У тебя талант заводить врагов где угодно.

-У меня талант делать свою работу,- поправил тот.- И мафия тут ни при чем.

-А кто при чем?

-Не знаю!- рявкнул Хант.

Сэм миролюбиво поднял руки.

-Хорошо, только не нервничай. Фото с места преступления тебе поможет хоть что-то вспомнить?

-Я их уже видел и я ничего не помню. Я просто отрубился у своего дома в машине.

-Но она была заперта?

Хант одарил его второй порцией презрения. Сэм понял – кто же запирает машину, если находится внутри?

-Тогда кто-то должен был довезти тебя до дома мэра, вытащить и втащить внутрь.

Хант неопределенно пожал плечами.

-И это явно не цыпа – я все-таки не ты, я не тощий цыпленок.

-Значит,- Сэм пропустил мимо ушей ехидное пафосное замечание,- это был еще более сильный крупный мужчина. Еще один охранник мэра?

-Я их всех знаю, среди них нет ни одного, кто справился бы со мной.

-Джин, сила не важна.

-На мне нет ни единой отметины, а я точно знаю, что я бы почувствовал, если бы что-то было не так.

-Синяки, царапины?

-Ничего. Тайлер, ты глухой?

-Я тут пытаюсь тебе помочь, спасибо большое!- обозлился Сэм.

-Я тебе уже сказал, что я НЕ ПОМНЮ как попал в дом!

Сэм закатил глаза. Трудно, когда ты пытаешься сделать доброе дело, но тот, кому ты его делаешь, даже не пошевелится облегчить тебе задачу.

-Мне нужно отвести тебя в камеру,- тихо сказал Сэм.

Хант молча поднялся и протянул руки.

-Валяй.

Сэм защелкнул на запястьях Джина наручники.

-Единственное, что мне нужно, Сэм, это выйти из камеры и попасть на место преступления,- спокойно сказал Хант.- Это запустит мой старый добрый механизм.

-Что?

-Мозг, Сэм, мой мозг. Мне нужно увидеть все еще раз и без фотографий.

-Тебе нужен адвокат, Джин.

-Позвоню завтра.

-Сегодня же!

-Хорошо, сегодня. Филлис, дорогуша, одолжи телефон,- попросил он у стойки дежурного.

-Шеф, по радио сообщили, что мэр в коме,- она поставила перед ним аппарат.

-Черт, Сэм, отстегни браслеты, я даже трубку поднять не могу.

-Шеф, это против правил.

-Да наплевать!

Сэм колебался недолго, сдавшись и открывая наручники.

-Что-то еще говорили?- спросил Сэм у Филлис.

-Да, сказали, что все газеты выпустят вечером срочный номер.

-Оперативно сработали,- помрачнел Сэм.

-Чертовы стервятники,- проворчал Хант, набирая номер.

-И сказали еще, что подозреваешься ты, шеф,- добавила женщина.

-Уже?- округлил глаза тот.- Здорово, хотя мне еще не предъявили обвинения.

-И еще сказали, что люди Манчестера напуганы.

-Ну еще бы… Алло? Колин? Джин Хант… да, это я, старый ты онанист…

Сэм тихо застонал.

Адвокат должен был прибыть утром. Как ни просил Сэм, как ни уговаривал не затягивать, Хант отказался, даже не объясняя причины своего поведения.

-Я бы не просидел здесь ни единой секунды лишней, Сэм, но так надо,- только и сказал он на все вопросы Сэма.

-Ты идешь?- Энни остановилась около его стола. Сэм поднял голову.

-Попозже.

-Мы все напуганы, Сэм,- попыталась она.- Сэм, баллисты сошлись в одном мнении, криминалисты, даже патологоанатом.

-И что ты думаешь?

-Я не хочу думать, Сэм, но все указывает на то, что это дело рук шефа.

-Ты в это веришь?

-Вопрос не в том, во что верю я, вопрос в том, что с этим делать.

Он кивнул. Хорс вызывал каждого офицера, устраивал допрос, буквально залезал пальцами под кожу и копался в душе. Нет, не садистски, даже чуть отстраненно, почти равнодушно, но профессионально.

-Я поработаю еще, Энни,- сказал Сэм.

-Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной ночи.

Офис опустел.

-Вы не идете домой, детектив Тайлер?- буквально через две минуты после ухода Энни вошел Хорс.- Похвальное радение за начальника, но Вы слишком утомлены работой, чтобы работать продуктивно и противостоять сухим фактам.

-Почему это Вас так волнует, сэр?- удивился Сэм.

-Строго говоря, меня волнует только Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- не стал увиливать Хорс.- Но она очень просила за Вас, Сэм. Могу я обращаться к Вам по имени?- Сэм кивнул.- Она говорила, что Вам здесь не нравится.

-Не совсем, но… это имеет какое-то значение?

-Большое значение, Сэм,- многозначительно поддержал Хорс.- Вы хотите вернуться в Гайд, Сэм? К друзьям, к родным, просто домой, верно?

-Д-да,- растерялся тот.

-Я уверен, что это вполне осуществимо, если Вы поможете мне в этом деле.

Сэм понял, на что давил Хорс. Он не предлагал сделку, он выглядел все так же равнодушно как и прежде, как будто действительно ему была важна только Саманта. Но вот его слова про дом, про друзей… черт же возьми, как бы Сэм хотел домой!

-Вы предлагаете мне подставить Ханта?

-Зачем же?- по-настоящему удивился Хорс.- Утром истекает срок допустимого законом ареста и содержания под стражей. Я не сторонник варварских методов ведения дел, Сэм. Умы и души современного сообщества полицейских должны быть кристально чисты, Вы со мной согласны?- как бы ни хотел Сэм, он не мог не согласиться.- Именно поэтому я все еще работаю над этим делом.

-Сэр, Вы хорошо знаете Саманту?- вдруг спросил Сэм.

-Я знаю ее как никто другой. Почему Вы вдруг это спросили?

-Она Вам доверяет, сэр.

-По-Вашему, она не должна этого делать?

-Я этого не говорил.

-Я Вам не нравлюсь?

-Не в этом дело, сэр, просто… Ваши методы ведения допроса, Ваши жесты… я даже не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу в этом офисе слова про точное соблюдение закона при задержании и содержании под стражей, но… Сэр, это не мое дело, но Саманта говорила, что Вы снабжали ее наркотиками.

Хорс ничуть не смутился на довольно неприятный вопрос. Наоборот, даже посветлел лицом.

-Это правда. Лекарства, которые я давал Саманте были с наркотическим эффектом. Я пытался заставить ее мозг работать более слаженно, оценивать реальность такой, какая она есть, не углубляясь в мир фантазий. Я достаточно подробно ответил на Ваш вопрос, Сэм?

-Спасибо, сэр,- искренне поблагодарил тот.

-На здоровье, - улыбнулся Хорс.- Так Вы мне поможете?

-В чем?

-Вести дело согласно закону, большего я не прошу. Соблюдать процедуру ведения дел и не надевать розовые очки как бы ни хотелось. Я понимаю, это Ваш начальник, вы коллеги, позволю себе заметить, что даже друзья, но Вы должны действовать с холодной головой, Сэм. Если противостоять букве и духу закона, то только на основании других буквы и духа закона. Вы меня понимаете?

-Понимаю, сэр.

-Вот и хорошо,- Хорс мягко улыбнулся и прошел к двери.

-Сэр, - окликнул его Сэм,- а Вы можете помочь мне вернуться домой?

-Это будет зависеть от Вас и от действий Саманты,- снова честно ответил Хорс.- Если вернется она, вернетесь и Вы… но в любом случае я могу подать прошение Вашему куратору в Гайде, опять же, если Вы поможете мне. Доброй ночи, Сэм.

-Доброй ночи, сэр,- Сэм еще долго смотрел ему вслед.

Саманта права – Хорс предельно открыт как и она сама, он ничего не скрывает, ему действительно наплевать на Ханта, отдел и вообще все, что не касается лично ее. Он даже не скрывал того, что давал ей наркотики, хотя уж он-то мог бы осадить и сказать, что не Сэма это дело – лезть, куда не следует.

И он был из Гайда. И он предлагал сотрудничать и даже прозрачно давал понять, что может поспособствовать возвращению Сэма домой. И для этого только нужно желание Саманты и его профессионализм.

Это не сделка с совестью – Хорс отнюдь не жаждал крови Ханта, он просто констатировал сухие факты и приводил доказательства, хотя выдвигать обвинения пока отчего-то не спешил. Решил дать Саманте время? Играл в кошки-мышки?

Сэм вздохнул, сложил папки в стопку, привел в порядок стол и выключил свет, посидев пару минут в темноте.

Пора домой, утром предстоит нелегкая работа.

В пабе было на удивление тихо. Немногочисленные посетители пили и смотрели телевизор, негромко переговариваясь.

-Хэй, мой храбрец!- поприветствовал Нельсон, дружелюбно улыбаясь.

-Привет, мне как обычно и побольше,- кивнул Сэм.

-Тяжелый денек?- Нельсон мигом поставил перед ним стакан.

-А ты не слышал?

-Слышал, Сэм,- темнокожий бармен положил перед ним газету.- Не знаю, откуда они так быстро прознали.

Сэм развернул газету, прочел титульный лист с крупным заголовком. Плохо дело – информация просачивается через полицию, хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему. Прозрачность и доступность.

-Я как будто попал в ад, Нельсон,- Сэм бросил газету на стойку и отпил из стакана.- Какой-то кошмар и у меня впечатление, что мир сходит с ума. Я уже не знаю, во что верить, кому верить…

-Верь в себя, мой друг,- посоветовал Нельсон.- Просто будь собой и верь в себя.

Сэм взглянул на него воспаленными глазами.

-Саманта еще… Знаешь, ее повысили, она теперь старший инспектор, нет, строго говоря, только исполняющая обязанности старшего инспектора… моя начальница. Смешно,- добавил он, даже не улыбнувшись.

-Мои ей поздравления!- осторожно произнес Нельсон.- Где же звезда сама?

-Не знаю, сбежала.

-Как? Куда?

-Не знаю. Никто не знает. По-моему, ей сейчас тяжелее всего – она пытается найти улики и настоящего преступника.

-Почему ты считаешь, что ей тяжело?

-Она как с цепи срывается, когда речь заходит про шефа или про меня. Какая-то несчастливая судьба.

-Ты так думаешь, мой герой? Она не выглядит несчастной, даже когда мир катится в ад, Сэм. Помнишь, что я говорил тебе, когда ты только перевелся сюда? «Получай удовольствие – это все, что ты можешь».

-Думаешь, ей это в радость? Я имею в виду, она довольна, когда все кругом кувырком?

Нельсон пожал плечами.

-Не то, чтобы она довольна, мой друг, просто она делает свою работу, она защищает то, что ей дорого. Разве же нет?

-У нее довольно странные методы – сначала бить, потом спрашивать. Как у шефа, только еще хуже. Шеф хотя бы не вышибает мозги до начала разговора, а она может.

-Она делает то, что умеет и как умеет.

Сэм поморщился, разом проглотив выпивку и кивком попросив добавки.

-Иногда даже мне начинает казаться, что она не от мира сего, мне жутко от того, что она может в попытке найти доказательства невиновности Ханта.

-А ты сам, Сэм? Ты веришь в невиновность мистера Ханта?

Сэм ответил не сразу.

-Слишком много доказательств против, Нельсон.

-Но что говорит твой разум и твое сердце?

-Я предпочту руководствоваться не сердцем, а фактами.

Нельсон чуть наклонил голову набок.

-Эти двое как-то странно друг на друга воздействуют,- продолжил Сэм.- Они понимают друг друга, но постоянно что-то недоговаривают.

Нельсон с любопытством слушал его откровения, протирая стаканы.

-Разве это плохо?

-Нет, но… просто я устал от недоговорок, я хочу домой, но я застрял здесь как проклятый.

-Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

-Не думаю,- Сэм допил порцию и расплатился.- Я просто хочу, чтобы это все закончилось, Нельсон.

-Все рано или поздно заканчивается, мой друг, не торопи события,- философски заметил бармен, улыбнувшись.

-Знаешь, - Сэм на миг задержался у стойки, наклонившись,- мне начинает казаться, что шеф и Саманта одни из всех получают удовольствие от всего, что вообще происходит, а мы как будто свита при короле и королеве.

-Это плохо, мой друг?

-Это просто странно,- Сэм горько вздохнул и вышел из паба под пристальным взглядом Нельсона, вернувшегося к протиранию стаканов.

Сэм никогда бы не подумал, что ему могут присниться такие странные сны. Придя домой и почти упав на кровать, он мгновенно вырубился, едва успев разуться. Сил не было абсолютно – вымотанный физически и морально человек, выжатый как лимон, желал просто отдохнуть и спать всю неделю, не просыпаясь.

Он оказался один на длинной дороге в две стороны, теряющейся где-то за горизонтом, низкое черное бархатное небо над головой, неспешный танец бесконечных звезд на нем и больше ничего.

Нет, он не был один. Впереди, спиной к нему стояла высокая темноволосая девушка в длинных черных одеждах, замершая как изваяние. Сэм опасливо обошел девушку, взглянул в ее лицо и отшатнулся.

-Сэмми? Саманта!- он хотел прикоснуться к ней, но его ударило током. Он отдернул руку.- Сэмми, что ты здесь делаешь? Что происходит?

Она молчала, напряженно куда-то глядя.

-Уходи, Сэм,- наконец произнесла она. Очень нежно, просящее, что совершенно не вязалось со странным напряжением на ее лице.- Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Еще рано.

-Но я…- начал он, как вдруг дорога впереди странно изогнулась, дернулась как живая и буквально поднялась к звездам. Саманта напряглась еще больше и зачем-то заслонила собой Сэма, подняв к небу руку, словно чего-то ожидая. Дорога дернулась раз, другой и, извиваясь, превратилась в огромную змею, оскалившую клыки. В небе мелькнула молния и в руке Саманты невесть откуда оказался здоровенный меч.

-Не бойся, Сэм,- все так же нежно произнесла Саманта.- Просто верь и все будет хорошо, милый.

Он оглянулся назад – сзади то, что было дорогой, оказалось хвостом чудовищной по размерам змеи.

-Саманта, что… что происходит?- стало очень страшно, но подруга, как казалось, ничего не испугалась.

-Это моя работа, Сэм, не бойся,- ответила она, взмахнув мечом.- Возвращайся назад. Не бойся, все будет хорошо.

Змея зашипела и бросилась на людей, Сэм закрыл лицо руками и…

-Тебе страшно?- поинтересовался девчачий голосок.

Сэм убрал руку от лица, взглянув на девочку.

-Опять ты!- застонал он.- Оставь меня в покое!

-Ты одинок? Ты растерян? Тебе страшно? – девочка с настроечной таблицы телевизора неслышно приближалась к нему, растерянному, лежащему на своей узкой кровати с широко открытыми в панике глазами.- Тебе хочется домой? Ты хочешь увидеть маму, друзей, коллег?

-У-уйди!- заикаясь от страха закричал Сэм.- Убирайся! Проваливай!

-Не гони меня, Сэм,- девочка беззаботно улыбалась.- Я могу помочь тебе. Только я и никто больше. Просто расслабься, не сопротивляйся, плыви по течению, не вмешивайся в дела, позволь людям ошибиться.

-Проваливай!- закричал Сэм, сваливаясь с кровати и чувствуя, что горячие слезы застилают глаза.- Отвали от меня!

-Одна ошибка – Ханта или подруги и ты дома, Сэм,- девочка остановилась.- Всего одна ошибка, недоверие, недоговорка. Подумай, Сэм.

-Убирайся!- крикнул он, закрыв лицо руками и дрожа как лист на ветру.

-Сэм…- раздался голос откуда-то сверху.- Сэм, борись, милый, не сдавайся. Ты сильный, ты справишься, только борись, сынок.

-Мама,- застонал он.- Я хочу домой! Господи, как же я хочу домой!

Он очнулся снова, весь скорчившись на кровати и отчаянно рыдая в подушку.

Саманта, сражающаяся со змеями, проклятая девчонка, от которой веяло ужасом, мама – этого было слишком много для одного человека. Сэм подумал, что если еще не сошел с ума раньше, то сходит теперь.

Заснуть он смог только через час.

Совершенно разбитый, с чудовищной головной болью и синяками под глазами, Сэм явился на работу, едва часы в офисе пробили семь.

Хант еще спал в камере – Филлис и девушки из женской полиции принесли ему постельные принадлежности, так что шеф устроился вполне уютно, о чем свидетельствовал мощный львиный храп.

-Господь милосердный,- поморщился Сэм, проходя мимо стойки дежурного.

-Ага,- кивнула уставшая Филлис,- а я слушала это всю ночь.

-Как он?

-А не слышно? По-моему, лучше, чем мы все.

-Доброе утро, детектив, мэм,- поприветствовал цветущий как фиалка Хорс. – О, я слышу, мистер Хант еще не проснулся? Его адвокат придет в…- он взглянул на Сэма.

-Около девяти.

-Тогда я буду добрым и даже позволю мистеру Ханту привести себя в порядок, умыться и побриться. Присмотрите за задержанным, Сэм, я ведь могу на Вас положиться?

-Да, сэр, конечно.

-Очень хорошо,- улыбнулся Хорс, проходя к лифту под раскатистый храп на весь первый этаж.

-Разбудишь или мне?- обернулся к Филлис Сэм. Она отмахнулась.

Хант умудрялся выглядеть как огурчик в любое даже самое паршивое утро любого самого паршивого дня как сегодня, заметил Сэм. Иногда Сэму начинало казаться, что все, что было нужно его начальнику – это бутылка дешевого портвейна, бритва, кусок мыла и любимая Кортина, остальное было второстепенным и особой роли не играло. Хант в чистой рубашке, с видом довольного пацана, улизнувшего с воскресной службы, сидел на стуле, раскачиваясь, и неприлично сиял, выпятив нижнюю губу и задумчиво глядя в потолок. На явившегося адвоката он обратил ровно столько внимания, сколько объевшийся кот на тощую мышь.

-Мистер Хант,- поприветствовал плотный мужчина, благоухая винными парами.- Сэр,- кивнул он Сэму.- Суперин…

-Доброе утро, господа,- Сэм почти не удивился, когда в Бюро находок вошла Саманта – строгая белая блузка, узкая юбка, галстук и туфли.- Не опоздала?

-Доброе, детка!- кивнул ей Хант, продолжая раскачиваться на стуле.- Шикарно выглядишь.

-Спасибо,- Саманта села за стол.

-Инспектор,- чуть кивнул Хорс – Хант поморщился и прекратил раскачиваться, с грохотом опустив передние ножки стула о бетонный пол.- Приступим.

Сэм взглянул на подругу – та даже не взглянула на него. Издалека можно было представить, что Саманта действительно выглядела сногсшибательно, но при близком рассмотрении оказалось, что она сделала профессиональный макияж, который хоть и скрыл следы явно бессонной ночи, но не смог убрать усталость из глаз.

Ничего нового Хорс не сказал – данные экспертов и криминалистов говорили сами за себя, все было куда как плохо и не в пользу Ханта.

Адвокат был странноватым даже для видавшего людей поинтереснее Сэма. Такой крепыш, кровь с молоком, явно знающим свое дело даже в состоянии чудовищного похмелья. Колин Мэррик являл собой почти точную копию Ханта, только намного лучше разбирающегося в хитросплетении статей уголовного кодекса.

-Если Вы не предъявили обвинений моему подзащитному в течение двадцати четырех часов, мистер Хорс, Вы обязаны отпустить его,- расплылся в улыбке Мэррик, от души хлопнув Ханта по спине – тот покосился на адвоката, но промолчал.

-Вы же понимаете, что улики…- начал Хорс, но Мэррик уже соскучился, запев какую-то занудную песню, отчего Сэм поднял брови.

-Мы не можем отпустить подозревае…- попытался снова взять слово Хорс.

-Можем,- вдруг перебила молчавшая до этого Саманта.- Под ответственность полиции и лично мою. Инспектор Хант будет помещен под домашний арест до полного выяснения обстоятельств дела. Полагаю, это займет не так много времени,- она взглянула на Хорса.

Хант приподнял бровь, Сэм тоже, Мэррик вопросительно взглянул на девушку и перевел взгляд на Хорса.

-Вы полагаете, инспектор?- ничуть не огорчился таким поворотом сам Хорс.- Вы настолько уверены в подозреваемом и его способности подчиняться закону?

-Детка уверена во мне…- пафосно начал Хант.

-Я его пристегну наручниками к батарее, сэр,- быстро перебила Саманта, сверкнув глазами на замолчавшего Ханта.

-Верю, что можете,- согласился Хорс. Мэррик воздел очи горе, глубоко вздохнув.- Хорошо, инспектор. Под Ваше личное поручительство,- повторил он, вставая.- Оформите документы, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс?

Хант чуть не зарычал – Хорс явно всячески старался подчеркнуть статус Джонс и принизить его собственный.

-Займусь немедленно, сэр,- Саманта так же встала.- Сэр,- она быстро кивнула Мэррику, с любопытством юного натуралиста изучавшего ее ноги и грудь.

Когда Хорс вышел, она покосилась на Мэррика и обратилась к Сэму.

-Займешься?

-Да, конечно, а ты?

-Шеф, есть что-то новое для меня?- она его уже не услышала.- Какая-то деталь, обрывок, даже видение или сон?

Сэм чуть не озвучил свой странный сон.

-Мне снилась Диана Дорс,- причмокнул губами Хант.- Голая и верхом на лошади.

-Зоофилия не по моей части,- пространно отреагировала Саманта.- По существу что-то есть?

-Нет, по-прежнему пустота.

Они пару секунд смотрели друг на друга.

-Хорошо, распоряжусь, чтобы обеспечили круглосуточное наблюдение за твоим домом,- она отвернулась и пошла к двери.

-Эй, детка, ты же не думаешь, что я буду сидеть дома?- крикнул Хант.

-Будешь,- спокойно ответила она.- У тебя свой шкурный интерес, у меня – свой, и если надо, я действительно прикую тебя в батарее наручниками, но из дома ты не выйдешь.

-Детка, это произвол! Ты решила поиграть в старшего инспектора?

Она развернулась к нему всем корпусом.

-Это игра, Джин?- почему-то очень тихо спросила она.- Скажи, я тогда тоже поиграю, расслаблюсь.

Мэррик перевел взгляд на Ханта, Сэм тоже.

-Это уже не игра, детка,- Хант поднялся во весь рост.- Помоги мне, вытащи меня. Ты же знаешь, что я невиновен.

-Знаю и помогаю, только не мешай мне,- ответила она, разворачиваясь и выходя.

-А! – Хант пихнул Сэма в бок.- Только дай бабам власть, они сядут на шею и свесят ноги. Цыпа начала клевать как коршун.

-Шеф, ты же видишь, что она на пределе,- возмутился Сэм.- Она наверняка даже не спала, а ты издеваешься.

-Я тоже на пределе и я не буду сидеть дома на привязи!

-Советую послушать цыпу, Джин,- вдруг вставил Мэррик.

Хант молча покосился на него, но промолчал.

Сэм вздохнул.

Всю дорогу до машины Хант ныл как ребенок – как он будет один дома, как решить проблему с продуктами, как быть, если придут гости, как, как, как… Саманта молчала, Сэм думал про то, что он напьется как свинья, когда все закончится и заснет на неделю.

В машине по дороге до дома Ханта Джонс задремала на заднем сидении – стало ясно, что она не просто не спала, она смертельно устала.

-Что-нибудь узнал, как цыпа проводит ночи?- полюбопытствовал Хант.

-Откуда? Я ее со вчерашнего утра не видел,- пожал плечами Сэм.

-Выглядит она шикарно, но потасканно,- заметил Хант.- Я не знаю, что я сделаю, когда с меня снимут обвинения – напьюсь как свинья или завалюсь спать на неделю, но я точно хорошенько оттянусь.

У Сэма глаза на лоб полезли от такого телепатического вторжения в его мозг.

-Тебе нужно купить продуктов,- справился он с удивлением.- Заедем на рынок или в магазин?

-Везде,- решил Хант, выруливая Кортину.

Саманта не проснулась даже тогда, когда они затарились банками, бутылками и пакетами.

-Ну и что мне делать со Спящей Красавицей?- Хант припарковал машину на заднем дворе своего дома и обернулся на заднее сидение.

-Сэмми,- Сэм осторожно коснулся руки девушки – та среагировала мгновенно, перехватив его запястье.- Ой!

-Черт, Сэм, не делай так больше,- она тут же выпустила его руку и проморгалась.- Я заснула?

-Сон крепче, чем мой односолодовый виски, детка,- сообщил довольный Хант.- Что снилось?

-Как всегда кошмары, спасибо,- она открыла дверь и вышла из машины.- Рей и Крис будут вести наблюдение, потом их сменят,- сказала она, не стесняясь мужчин, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие суставы.

-Ты серьезно, детка? Ты будешь заставлять моих парней следить за мной?- прищурился Хант.

-Когда я шучу, обычно я улыбаюсь,- устало отозвалась она.- Просто помоги мне, я помогу тебе и мы поможем друг другу. Все, у меня дела, простите.

Она развернулась и вышла со двора.

-Я догоню ее,- Сэм хлопнул Ханта по плечу и побежал следом.

Хант выпятил нижнюю губу, покачался на пятках, пожал плечами и, обойдя дом, зашел к себе домой.

-Сэмми! Саманта! Саманта, постой! – она шла так быстро, что Сэму пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать ее.- Сэмми, куда ты так торопишься?

-У меня дела, Сэм, ты же понимаешь,- резковато ответила она.

-Погоди… да постой хоть минутку!- он осторожно перехватил ее руку, побуждая остановиться.- Саманта, ты устала, ты буквально спишь на ходу.

-Пара-тройка чашек крепкого кофе и я буду как огурец - зеленая и в пупырышках,- невесело пошутила она.- Сэм, мне правда нужно идти.

-Хоть скажи, где ты, как ты,- чуть ли не взмолился он.

Она вздохнула, потерла лоб, переносицу, совершенно измученным взглядом посмотрела на него.

-Пойдем в кафе,- попросила она.- Если я немедленно не проснусь, я буду спать целый день, а у меня куча дел.

Ему оставалось только кивнуть.

-Луи, мне три черных кофе без сахара и кусок фирменного пирога, спасибо, - распорядилась Саманта, откидываясь на спинку стула.

-Мне кофе с сахаром, спасибо,- сказал Сэм приветливому официанту.

-Принесу – мигнуть не успеете,- пообещал тот, одарив детективов улыбкой.

-Обожаю этого парня,- сообщила Саманта.- Господи боже, Сэм, семидесятые - время настоящего кофе, настоящих мужчин, настоящих женщин – красота! Еще бы удобную обувь и я была бы безгранично счастлива.

-Ты счастлива?- повторил ее слова он.- То есть тебе здесь действительно нравится?

-Я счастлива выше крыши и по самые гланды, Сэм. И да, мне здесь нравится. Здесь я как будто возвращаюсь к истокам – полиция, драки, погони, перестрелки, карате. Да сильнее и быстрее меня здесь только мысли Ханта о моих сиськах. И да, Сэм, натуральные ткани нижнего белья,- она блаженно вытянула ноги.- Купила отличный комплект из шелка, пока носилась как угорелая вчера днем. Хочешь, покажу как-нибудь?

-Тебе здесь действительно так нравится?- не поверил ушам Сэм.

-Дело не в том, нравится мне или нет, дело в том, есть у меня выбор или нет. Ты заметил, что мир меняется так, как нам хочется? Ты ловишь того, кто в будущем похитил твою девушку, я защищаю тебя и Джина, копов, и мир меняется под нас и вместе с нами. Это немного неправильный мир, но он мне симпатичен.

-Но тебе здесь нравится? По-настоящему нравится?

-Кофе, мисс,- Луи поставил перед девушкой три чашки и тарелку с внушительным куском вишневого пирога.- Сэр,- перед Сэмом чашку и кусочки сахара на отдельной тарелочке, и тут же исчез в глубине кафе.

-Я делаю то, что мне действительно нравится, Сэм, что нужно делать, что больше никто не сделает за меня, - Саманта сделала глоток и поморщилась – горячо.- Я защищаю то, что мне дорого и прежде всего я защищаю справедливость и Хранителя этого мира. Ну… я хочу так думать, если честно.

-Хранителя?

-Молоденького паренька, главного в этом месте. Он очень одинок, как мне кажется, он просит помощи и предлагает мне помощь и ответы. Он славный, вот только…- она не договорила. Вот только мертвый, хотелось бы сказать.- И тем не менее, Сэм, это не конец моего пути, я попала сюда не случайно и даже дважды.

-Что?

-Я то самое исключение из правил,- зашептала она.- Я что-то значу, к чему-то имею отношение. Ты же понимаешь, что меня нет в этом мире – ты видел мою мать, она явно даже не задумывается о моем зачатии. Пока, к счастью,- добавила она.- А почему ты вообще спросил, счастлива ли я?

-Вспомнил разговор с Нельсоном,- он сделал глоток.

-Он замечательный знаток душ человеческих,- поддержала Саманта.- Я иногда прихожу не столько выпить, сколько поговорить с ним. Он очень помогает, хотя его слова всегда имеют двойной смысл.

-Нельсон действительно хороший друг,- Сэм уставился в свою чашку, избегая встречаться глазами с подругой.

-Я понимаю, что тебе нелегко, Сэм,- вдруг произнесла Саманта, поняв его молчание.- И я знаю, что ты очень хочешь домой, но проблема в том, что я туда не хочу.

-Я знаю.

-Ты меня возненавидишь, если я откажусь от предложения перевода в Гайд? Поверь мне, меня там ждет очень тяжелая судьба, а я хочу побегать и пострелять.

-Ты что-то знаешь?- он наконец посмотрел на нее.

-Многое. Не все, лишь часть, но большую часть, которую никогда ни с кем не смогу обсудить. Это не так просто как кажется – знать и молчать. Это может изменить все.

-Что?

-Все, Сэм, абсолютно все – мир, реальности, время, если угодно.

-Но я уже говорил, что ждет этот мир – войны, новый премьер-министр женщина, бомбы над Москвой…

-Ты привыкаешь к этому миру и меняешься под него – в этом наше отличие, потому что я меняю мир под себя. Ты забываешь что-то, что-то перенимаешь у коллег, а я только узнаю что-то новое, но забыть не могу. Ты даже не замечаешь, что отчасти перенимаешь повадки Джина, подстраиваешься под него, а я – нет. Ты много пьешь, вечера проводишь в пабе, а я туда стараюсь не ходить без лишней нужды, потому что там мне особенно трудно. Когда вокруг люди, расслабленные после рабочего дня, когда все пьют и веселятся, я по-прежнему напряжена и собранна.

-Но мне тоже не всегда хочется пить.

-Но ты довольно часто напиваешься просто потому, что это… правильно что ли. И знаешь что, я не думаю, что раньше ты так много пил, а, Сэм?

-Что ты делала сегодня и вчера?- он решил перевести тему в другое, менее опасное русло.

-Искала ответы и встречалась с родственными душами на стадионе.

-Гоняла в футбол?

-Нет, встречала единственного человека, кто может мне действительно помочь разобраться в том, куда влип Хант и помочь мне найти убийцу.

-И кого?

-Того, кто когда-то встретил меня и того, кто когда-то руководил самой крутой группировкой байкеров – Большого Микки.

-Микки? Он же в Лондоне с женой! Синди вроде?

-Она отпустила его на две недели – как раз тот срок, который выделил мне Хорс. Все по-честному, я обязана уложиться в срок или Хорс свяжет меня по рукам и ногам и насильно выпихнет в Гайд.

Сэм опустил голову. Гайд… далекое недостижимое место, откуда он пришел.

-Я пойму, если ты не захочешь возвращаться, Сэмми,- произнес он.- Хорс предложил мне сотрудничество в обмен на доверие. Тогда он сможет замолвить за меня словечко. В Гайде, как он сказал.

Она глубоко вздохнула, опрокинула в себя чашку кофе и поморщилась.

-Он замечательный человек, Сэм. Можешь мне не верить, но я его знаю, он блестящий человек, будь ситуация другой, я бы лично молилась на него, а ты знаешь, что я не фанатка всего этого. Но большая проблема в том, что его здесь быть не должно. Это мой мир, твой, Джина, Энни, но не его. Если он появился, то только потому, что хочет помочь мне. Он действительно хочет мне помочь, искренне, всем сердцем потому что это его работа. Но Сэм, пациентка у него та еще штучка, она не хочет назад, она хочет вперед,- она взглянула на друга.- Даже если весь мир против моего в нем присутствия, я буду сражаться со всем миром за право остаться здесь для того, чтобы завершить свой путь и куда-то уйти.

-Куда? Сэмми, о чем ты постоянно говоришь?

-Если б я знала, как это работает, я бы сказала, но у меня нет уверенности. В любом случае, в паб меня Джин точно не проводит.

-Что?

-Ничего, прости. Нужно вернуться на работу, переодеться,- она махом проглотила остаток кофе и поднялась, похлопав себя по бедрам.- Черт, кошелек в брюках.

-Я заплачу,- Сэм так же встал и бросил деньги на стол.- А потом что? Ну я о том, что ты же снова уйдешь, да?

-Я в некотором роде провожу тактические действия в этом районе, собираю свою маленькую армию и видит бог, я найду убийцу.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто это война.

-В какой-то степени так и есть, Сэм. Война за справедливость и за выбор.

Сэм даже не знал, что подруга могла быть настолько воинственной, когда речь заходила про Джина Ханта.

-Сегодня мне приснилась ты.

-Польщена,- она сверкнула лукавым взглядом.- Надеюсь, мы неплохо пошалили.

-Ты сражалась с мечом против огромной змеи.

-Старик Фрейд был бы счастлив, хотя я не владею мечом и не сражаюсь со змеями, я их никогда даже не видела живьем.

-Метафора. Ты воин, сражающийся со злом.

-Правда? Потребую с Хорса прибавку к жалованью,- засмеялась она.- Ты разберешься со слежкой за шефом?

Сэм взглянул на нее – его подруга выглядела вполне миролюбиво по отношению к своим, но в минуту опасности она как будто преображалась и готова была зубами загрызть обидчика. Она могла быть очень нежной или очень жестокой, она сочетала жалость с желанием убивать, она была совершенно неподкупна, принципиальна и безусловно справедлива, но… но она всегда старалась уйти из команды в одиночное плавание, хотя готова была явиться по первому же зову и надрать задницы всем подряд. И она всегда работала на пределе сил, как будто проверяя себя, искупая одной ей ведомые грехи.

Было ли это истинной причиной того, что она всегда защищала Джина и самого Сэма или же просто совпадение – Сэм не знал, но очень хотел бы верить, что она не казнила себя за то, что когда-то произошло.

-Я разберусь,- ответил он на ее вопрос.

Она ласково улыбнулась ему.


	59. Chapter 59

Прошла неделя с того момента, как Хант попал под домашний арест. Крис и Рей чередовались в надзоре за домом с остальными офицерами, но так уж случилось, что непоседливый начальник улизнул прямо у них под носом.

Сэм зашел проверить как обстоят дела, но не нашел ни машину, ни людей, ни тем более Ханта. Куда эти трое могли деваться, не знал никто, включая соседей шефа.

Сэм оббегал весь район, позвонил в управление, но Энни ответила, что никто из троих не являлся. Сэм перепугался до полусмерти – Хант подставлял не только себя, но и команду, и в особенности Саманту, которой это бы явно не понравилось. Зная, что она делает и на что ради шефа идет, Сэм мог бы предположить, с каким садизмом она оторвала бы яйца сначала самому шефу, а потом и остальным, кто попался бы под руку.

Куда идти и с кем связаться, чтобы начать поиски, Сэм не имел ни малейшего представления. Шеф мог быть где угодно и как угодно усложнять себе и без того сложную жизнь.

Машина развеселой парочки подъехала прямо к дому.

-Босс?- Крис высунул голову из окна.- Что Вы здесь делаете?

-Что вы здесь НЕ делали?!- заорал Сэм.- Где вас черти носили?

-Э… мы только отъехали за кофе, босс,- промямлил Крис.

-Хант сбежал!- Сэм ткнул пальцем в дом.

-О, блядь,- Рей закатил глаза и ударил кулаком по рулю.

-И… и что теперь делать?- испугался Крис.

-Искать его, идиоты!- снова заорал Сэм, выходя из себя. – Прочешите все окрестности, все улицы, поднимите на уши весь город!

-Так точно, сэр… босс…- Крис козырнул и машина тронулась с места.

-Господи, с какими идиотами я работаю!- совершенно в духе Ханта произнес Сэм.

Нужно было быстро что-то делать, Хант не мог уйти в никуда… хотя, строго говоря, он как раз-то и мог, но он уже говорил, что ему нужно было… ему что-то было нужно.

-Ну же, вспоминай,- Сэм сжал виски и закрыл глаза.- Что он хотел?.. Что?

Но кроме дома мэра мыслей не возникало. Сэм не стал искушать судьбу и подчинился интуиции.

Около дома стояла ничем не примечательная парочка молодых шалопаев – тощий длинноволосый парень и девчонка, курившие и что-то негромко обсуждающие. Даже не обратив внимания на вошедшего мужчину, парочка что-то бурно выясняла и шепотом переругивалась. Когда же Сэм скрылся в доме, девчонка кивнула сначала на дом, потом куда-то в сторону и парень, шепнув ей что-то на ухо, исчез за углом соседнего дома.

Дверь в дом была распахнута, прямо посреди зала стоял беглец в позе задумавшегося гения, размышляющего о пользе нового лекарства от старости.

-Шеф, какого черта?..- начал Сэм, разведя руками.

-Мне нужно было прийти сюда, Сэмми-бой,- ничуть не удивился Хант.- Мне нужно было увидеть все еще раз.

-Ты знаешь, что если Джонс узнает о твоем побеге, она с тебя шкуру спустит?- не стал слушать Сэм.

-Подождем окончания расследования и цыпа сможет осуществить свои грязные фантазии,- задумчиво ответил Хант, проходя вглубь дома.

Сэм решил плюнуть на приличия, честь и совесть, замахнувшись на него.

-Ошибка, приятель,- Хант молниеносно развернулся, сгреб детектива и слегка образумил того ударом по почкам.

-Ты сдурел?!- возмутился Сэм, ахнув и упав на колени.- Ты что творишь?!

-Добро и справедливость,- ответил тот,- а ты мне мешаешь. Полегчало?

Сэм потер место удара и поднялся.

-Я тебя защищать перед ней и Хорсом не буду,- пообещал он.

-Как хочешь,- рассеянно проворчал Хант.- Знаешь, это действительно странно,- отстраненно произнес он, растягивая слова.

-Что странно?

-Я проделал весь путь от дома досюда, как бы меня повез похититель, память тела подсказала все повороты, но я не могу понять, как попал сюда. Мужик должен был бы подхватить меня подмышки,- он почему-то посмотрел на свои ладони.- У меня очень нежная кожа, Сэм, - заявил он.

-Да ты что,- заворчал тот, потирая спину.

-И я бы вспомнил хоть что-то,- продолжил Хант, даже не услышав друга.- Но я вообще ничего не помню.

-Пить надо меньше!- не выдержал Сэм.

-Это еще что?- за окном раздался утробный рык мотоцикла. Хант рысью подскочил к окну и выглянул наружу.- Отлично, уже наябедничал цыпе?

-Что? Ты о чем?

Дверь, и без того уже сломанная ногой Ханта, чуть не вылетела от второго мощного удара.

-Пять секунд на объяснение,- отчеканила очень злая Джонс, нарисовавшись в дверях и пронзая ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом сразу обоих мужчин.

-Пытаюсь вспомнить,- коротко пояснил Хант, подняв руки.

-Как ты узнала, что мы здесь?- не понял Сэм, даже забыв поздороваться с подругой, которую не видел почти неделю.

-Наблюдение снаружи,- она кивнула в сторону окна.

-Эти тощие подростки? Ой, да ладно!- оскорбился Хант.

-Это мои тощие подростки, шеф, и эти тощие подростки следят за половиной города и приносят информацию по делу,- девушка прошла внутрь, сверля глазами как-то странно смотревшего на нее мужчину.- Люди бросили дела, я лично просила чуть ли не каждого, чтобы мне помогли вытащить тебя из задницы, а ты сбегаешь и рискуешь собой, мной и командой? Да как ты смеешь!

-Синий,- сказал Хант, разглядывая грудь девушки.

-Я тебе сейчас врежу!- не выдержала она, замахиваясь на него.

-Что-то синее,- повторил тот, даже не пытаясь защититься.

-Что?- оба детектива мгновенно забыли про все на свете.

-Я вспомнил, что видел перед собой что-то синее, яркое, как твой свитер,- он кивнул на грудь девушки. Она проследила его взгляд.- Прямо перед глазами.

-И в каком ты был положении? – поинтересовалась она, оглядевшись.- Здесь из синего только мой свитер и больше ничего.

-Я понятия не имею, детка,- Хант продолжил разглядывать ее свитер, потом перевел взгляд на ее лицо.- Это было точно такого же цвета и прямо перед моими глазами.

-Хорошо, что не белое, а то я списала бы это на белую горячку,- она пожала плечами и села в ближайшее кресло, сложив руки на груди.- Память твоего тела может выдать еще что-нибудь?

Сэм вздрогнул как от удара – она как будто слышала разговор еще до того, как вошла в дом.

-Я смог восстановить только путь сюда, - а вот Хант ничуть не удивился своеобразной телепатии.- Я приехал сюда, зашел в дом…

-Погоди, если ты выбил дверь, ты уже не зашел как тогда,- перебил Сэм.

-Ты обязательно должен все усложнять, да?- накинулся на него Хант.- Я же сказал, что я не помню, как попал сюда, но видимо меня внесли или втащили в уже открытую дверь. Я же не привидение.

-Дальше,- нетерпеливо потребовала Саманта.

-А дальше я увидел твой свитер и вспомнил про что-то синее.

-Где ты очнулся? Ты сможешь принять положение, в котором ты очнулся?- помог Сэм.

Хант недовольно покосился на него.

-Мне устроить тут шоу?

-Он прав,- коротко вставила Саманта.- Обещаю, что не буду смеяться,- даже по тону ее голоса можно было понять, что ей было и без того не до смеха.- И, Сэм, свяжись с управлением, пусть Крис и Рей едут сюда,- попросила она.

-Эй, цыпа!..- начал Хант.

-Я исполняющая обязанности старшего инспектора, сэр,- жестко напомнила она.- И я распоряжаюсь людьми, пока Вы изволите пребывать по уши в дерьме, засовывая поглубже и меня в том числе.

Хант поджал губы.

-811 – базе,- произнес Сэм в рацию.- Филлис, передай Крису, чтобы разворачивались и ехали к дому мэра.

-Передам,- раздался голос Доббс.- Все нормально, сэр?

-Все отлично, конец связи. Мы можем продолжать?- почти ласково поинтересовался он у мрачного шефа. Тот сверкнул на него глазами.

-Если кому скажете – придушу,- пообещал Хант, проходя в комнату и ложась на пол.

-Замри,- Саманта встала и подошла к нему.

-Что еще, детка? Мне как-то не особенно удобно тут с тобой…

Она даже ухом не повела.

-Встань и ляг еще раз, так, как ты помнишь,- попросила она.

-Я так и лег.

-Сэм, подойти,- попросила она друга. – Шеф, подъем и управляй тем, кто тебя сюда привел.

Тот поднялся, поохав и покряхтев, но спорить не стал.

-Я стоял здесь,- он топнул ногой и подтащил к себе Сэма.- Он меня держал так,- он положил руку Сэму на плечо и почти повис на нем.- А потом я упал так,- красиво исполнив поворот, Хант пал на пол.

-Очень красиво, в театр поступать не пробовал?- Саманта внимательно проследила взглядом направление лица шефа и присела рядом.

-Детка, не язви,- потребовал тот.

-Ты смотрел сюда?- она ткнула пальцем вперед. Хант кивнул.- Хорошо. Поехали сначала. Итак, ты вспомнил как лег, как проснулся, даже как вошел. Постарайся вспомнить что-то еще – когда ты вошел, ты обо что-то запнулся? Был ли какой-то раздражающий звук? Может быть часы с кукушкой?

-Здесь будильник,- кивнул на полку Сэм.

-Ты имеешь в виду, были ли здесь уже трупы или их сделали при мне?- понял Хант. – Нет, ноги заплетались, но я точно ни обо что не запинался. Звуков не было – я точно помню. Значит, тела были уже до того, как меня сюда.

-Ты можешь просто не помнить,- предположил Сэм.- Ты был здорово пьян.

-Знаешь, я бы запомнил, если бы при мне стреляли,- окрысился Хант, садясь.

Джонс встала и прошлась по комнате, полностью повторив путь Ханта, не запинаясь, не шатаясь, очень медленно, но четко. Мужчины бросили пререкания и уставились на нее с одинаковым нетерпением.

-Что-то есть, детка?- не выдержал Хант. Она не ответила, продолжая свой путь, иногда возвращаясь на исходную позицию и начиная снова.- Сэм, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?- обратился он к напарнику.

-В женской логике?- пожал плечами тот.

-Сильно пьяный человек не смотрит по сторонам, он почти не смотрит априори,- забормотала Саманта.- Голова опущена, веки прикрыты, взгляд замутнен.

-Детка, это я и без тебя знаю.

-Ты можешь помолчать?- рявкнула она. – Спасибо большое. Продолжим: тебя ведут, а по факту так просто тащат на себе, на плече, поддерживая подмышки, ты ничего впереди себя не видишь, ничего по бокам, учитывая крайне неразвитое периферийное зрение, следовательно, перед глазами…

-Ковер,- продолжил Сэм. Она кивнула.

-Но ковер коричневый,- осторожно встрял Хант, по-прежнему сидя на полу.

-Тоже верно,- кивнула она снова.- Ничего синего перед твоими глазами не было, если только это не галлюцинация.

-Эй, я не шизофреник!- немедленно обиделся Хант.

-Мы с Сэмом тоже. Продолжаем, итак, тебя приводят в комнату, кладут на пол… кладут на пол,- повторила она.- Подъем и проиграйте еще раз,- попросила она.

Сэм помог Ханту встать и снова обхватил его поудобнее.

-А теперь медленно, Сэм, клади его на пол. Стоп! – она присела рядом, когда Хант уже почти лег и Сэм замер над ним.- Ты мог видеть убийцу только в таком положении – глядя на него. Синим было что-то из одежды.

-Галстук, рубашка, свитер?- начал перебирать Сэм. Хант улегся поудобнее и подпер щеку ладонью.

-Нет, это не одежда.

-Он был голубым человечком с Венеры или просто педиком?- предположил Сэм.

-Нет,- коротко ответил Хант, глядя почему-то на Саманту. Та точно так же смотрела на него.

-Знаете, мне снился сон,- снова начал Сэм.- Очень странный, глупый, но все же…

-Про змею?- приподняла бровь Саманта.

-Что? Про змею? Фаллосоподобные фантазии?- не выдержал Хант, фыркая от смеха.

-Очень смешно,- осклабился Сэм.- Да, про змею. Вот еще что – она была с синими глазами. Змея с синими глазами.

-Вот оно,- поняли все трое.

Минут пять люди просто осознавали единственную ниточку, которую удалось найти. Убийца был синеглазым. На этом везение фортуны заканчивалось.

-Нужно дать ориентировки по всем постам, связаться с Лондоном, нельзя сидеть, сложа руки,- Сэм встал и заходил по комнате.

-Мои люди везде,- Саманта же смотрела только в окно.- В больнице, на всех дорогах из города, даже в издательстве газеты.

-Это ты состряпала заголовок и оповещаешь людей о каждом вздохе мэра?- Хант поднял голову на нее.

-Я мило пощебетала с Джеки, она пишет лишь то, что требую от нее я – ни слова больше,- кивнула она.- Убийца должен чувствовать, что ты на крючке. Прости, шеф.

-Нужно наоборот оповестить всех, что это грязная клевета, что я невиновен, а потом найти ублюдка и пристрелить его.

-Когда он затаится, поняв, что он крыса и на него охотятся, вот тогда начнется самое веселье,- не согласился Сэм.- Она права, что успокаивает его. В конечном итоге разве важно, что о тебе думают люди?

-Я не хочу, чтобы про меня потом писали, что я чертов убийца, Сэм.

-Те, кто тебя знают, тебе верят, Джин,- успокоила Саманта.

-И ты?

-Презумпция невиновности,- она пожала плечами.- Но я беспристрастна, Джин, я защищаю не человека, а справедливость, закон, порядок и спокойствие в мире.

Он как-то странно взглянул на нее и опустил голову.

-Как мэр?

-По-прежнему. Около палаты дежурит охранник – я настояла ради безопасности, но никаких видимых улучшений нет. А между тем, у меня времени все меньше и меньше, а зацепка только одна.

-И чем ты занималась целую неделю?- он наконец искоса взглянул на девушку.- Каталась по ночам с бандой придурков?

-Непременно передам твои слова Большому Микки, он несказанно обрадуется.

-Ты вызвала этого здоровяка из Лондона?!

-Не за мои красивые глаза, конечно. Он с этого неплохо поимеет.

-И что же?- Джонс буквально ощутила, как Хант вздыбил загривок и ощетинился иглами, пронзая ее настороженным взглядом.

-Явно не меня – у него в Лондоне жена беременная, так что не трясись.

-Вот еще,- фыркнул Хант, но иглы спрятал.- Так что ты делала неделю?

-Рыла носом землю, разрабатывала план, проверяла все, что было и лично трясла шкуры всех, кто хоть малейшим жестом и вздохом казался мне подозрительным. Теперь начну сначала, но буду обращать внимание больше на глаза, чем на внешний вид.

-И почему то же самое нельзя было делать в полиции?

-Мне не нужны головорезы, мне нужны незаметные люди как та парочка около твоего дома или здесь около этого. Как только ты вышел из дома, тебя уже вели, а приведя сюда, передали по цепочке мне и я приехала прямо из больницы.

-Байкеры выполняют работу копов,- расстроился Хант.- Девчонка управляет моим отделом.

-Только по крайней необходимости, а так там заведует Сэм,- утешила она.

-И что ты делала в больнице?

-Готовила мэра к нежной анальной стимуляции путем промывания мозгов. Нет, на самом деле изучала степень риска, когда я соберусь выводить его из комы.

-Ты?- встрял Сэм.- Но зачем?

-Чтобы найти ответы, как и всегда,- пожала плечами она.- Ты еще ничего не говорил?- обратилась она к Ханту. Тот медленно покачал головой, изучая свои ботинки.- Я воздействую на его мозг акупунктурой, но есть риск, что после того, как он ответит на мои вопросы, он умрет.

-Собралась спасти одного смертью другого? Саманта, это подсудное дело.

Она не ответила.

-Ладно, думаю, вам обоим пора возвращаться. Сэм, проводи шефа до его дома и дай пинка нашей сладкой парочке за то, что так долго едут. Скажи им, чтобы навострили ушки и охраняли дом шефа как свою коллекцию порно, а в четыре жду их в управлении на душевный разговор, когда их сменят.

-Ты говоришь как старший инспектор,- Хант поднялся, пристально взглянув на нее.- Уже привыкаешь?

-Это не мое место, Джин, - ответила она.- Думаю, ты как никто другой должен это понимать. Все, до свидания и вон отсюда, пока Хорс не пронюхал.

-Супер-пупер, цыпа,- Хант причмокнул губами и прошел к двери.

-Сэм,- она задержала друга,- запри его, а я усилю надзор и за нашими же.

-Думаю, действительно не лишне,- закивал он, выходя следом.

-Си? – в двери вошла девочка-подросток.- Все нормально?

-Да, Эми, вы молодцы. Передай Россу, чтобы сменялся. Я позвоню Микки и направлю вас на другие места. Не думаю, что сюда еще явятся, но осторожность не помешает.

-Я передам. А это правда, что ты обещала?

-Первому же, кто доставит мне убийцу,- подтвердила Саманта.- Все, можете быть свободны на сегодня.

Девочка вышла.

Зазвонил телефон. Это было странно – кому могло прийти в голову звонить в дом, который стоял пустым? Еще страннее было то, что провод телефона был оборван с того самого дня, как здесь произошло убийство, следовательно, звонить могли только из одного места.

-Слушаю?- Саманта подняла трубку, прислушиваясь.

-Сэм,- раздался голос по ту сторону провода.- Сэм, врач назначил операцию на следующей неделе, но…

-Айрис, - прошептала Саманта.- Не надо операции, Айрис, не надо.

-Понимаешь, нужны деньги. Это решающая операция, Сэм, пересадка кожи… ты же понимаешь.

-Господи, Айрис, не надо. Отпустите меня сюда, где бы я ни была. Не трогайте мое тело, оставьте в покое разум, отпустите меня на свободу!

-Словом… бар…

-Нет,- похолодела Саманта.- Айрис, не надо!

-Я его продала, но денег не хватит, я… я заложила твой байк, Сэмми. Знаю, ты убьешь меня, но у меня нет выбора. Лучше дай мне пинка, когда проснешься, но это лучше, чем…- голос в трубке всхлипнул.- Я продаю и свой, помнишь его? Конечно, не такой крутой, как твой, но… Сэм, ты моя лучшая подруга, хотя ты наверняка никогда меня таковой не считала.

-Я считала, Айрис, но не надо жертв.

-Ребята скинулись… кто-то так же продал своих коней. Сэм, мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулась. Не волнуйся, мы тебя не бросим, мы же команда. Мы властелины дорог, ты помнишь. Мы короли, цари и боги дорог. Помнишь, как Джон говорил, что нам нужно всего ничего, чтобы быть счастливыми – байк под задницей, любимый рядом и ровная дорога до самого горизонта.

-Джон…- Саманта вытерла набежавшие слезы.- Господи, Джонни…

-Сэм, Джон бы хотел, чтобы бы жила, чтобы проснулась, вернулась к нам, ко всем нам. Сэм… я знаю, что придется пройти через боль, через предательство, но ты же справишься, верно?

-Не говори так, Айрис, ты не предаешь меня.

-Держись, подруга, помни, что мы рядом, что мы почти семья. Сэм, не бросай нас, ты очень нужна нам. Если ты меня слышишь… Сэм, вернись к нам, прошу тебя. Ради Джона, Сэм, вернись к нам.

Трубка выпала из руки, девушка упала на колени, рыдая в голос. Слова единственной подруги били не просто по живому, они были солью, разъедающей рану, кислотой, сжигающей душу. Джон… Джон бы хотел, чтобы она жила, чтобы постаралась справиться. Джон…

-Джонни, мне так тебя не хватает,- стонала она, свернувшись в позу эмбриона на полу.- Джонни, милый, прости меня, прости, ради бога, прости меня. Я не знаю… я запуталась… что мне делать, Джон? Помоги мне не ошибиться, Джон.

-Си?- в квартиру зашел паренек.- Си, что-то случилось?

-Нет, Эрл, это просто…- она вытерла слезы.- Что ты хотел?

-Передали, что твои друзья доехали и второй уехал.

Друзья…

-Хорошо, спасибо, Эрл.

-Ты точно в порядке? Они что-то сделали? Они ударили тебя?

-Нет, дорогой, они никогда бы не ударили меня. Ты сам сказал, что они мои друзья, а друзья ведь не бьют девушек, верно?

Паренек кивнул.

-Ты его так любишь?- он присел рядом, взглянув старшей подруге в глаза.

Она отвела глаза первой. Любит ли она его? Кого именно? Она любит, но… в том и проблема, что она действительно любит того, кто ушел, как бы ни двусмысленно это не звучало.

-Передай, что у нас есть зацепка – мужчина синеглазый. Цвет глаз как у меня свитер.

-Передам,- паренек протянул ей узкую ладонь.- Поднимайся. Выглядишь неважно, - поделился он откровением, когда она встала.

Она чуть улыбнулась, взъерошив светлые волосы парня.

-Ну спасибо.

Тот расплылся в улыбке - он сумел самостоятельно развеселить саму Бешеную Суку.

Едва она вошла в офис, как услышала крики – Хорс делал выговор на таких повышенных тонах, что уши вяли.

-Я уже получил,- сообщил Сэм, подходя к ней.- Крис или идиот, или слишком рассеян – он говорил по рации, когда Хорс стоял буквально за спиной.

-Со мной связался Гайд,- сказала она.- Снова операция, теперь на следующей неделе. Ты понимаешь, что это значит – закон Мерфи: если неприятность вероятна, она обязательно произойдет. Она произойдет, Сэм, я это нутром чую. Хант в очень большой заднице.

-Похоже, что уже мы все там,- вздохнул Сэм.- Минут пятнадцать назад Хорс передал дело в суд. И угадай, когда назначено заседание при его-то прыти?

-На следующей неделе?

-Бинго! Пятница, два часа дня. Бритва Оккама, Сэмми, простейшее решение – самое верное.

-Но он еще не арестовал шефа, думаю, еще можно что-то изменить,- она дернулась в сторону кабинета Ханта, откуда раздавался крик суперинтенданта Хорса.

-Погоди,- Сэм перехватил ее за руку.- Он в таком состоянии, что ввалит и тебе. Хорошо, если просто понизит в должности, а если прямо сейчас потащит тебя на подписание перевода?

-Я не поняла, ты боишься, что я уйду, или ты этого хочешь? Тогда мы же уйдем вместе.

-Шефу роют могилу, Саманта, а я не хочу быть палачом даже ему. Тем более ему. Он хоть и срань, каких мало, но он хороший человек и он мой друг. Я найду способ вернуться как-то иначе, не подставляя его под удар.

-Ты только что развязал мне руки, Сэм,- она обняла его и поцеловала в щеку.- Пойду спасать парней, пока им не сделали еще и клизму плюс к тому чего насовали за щеки,- она улыбнулась и решительно прошла к кабинету начальника.- Сэр, позволите?

-А, старший инспектор!- мгновенно накинулся на нее Хорс.- Позвольте поинтересоваться Вашим решением и действиями – Вы не только не арестовали Ханта, но и позволили ему присутствовать в доме, где было совершено преступление.

-Парни, марш отсюда,- распорядилась Саманта, кивнув Рею и Крису.

-Вы забываетесь, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс!- вспылил Хорс.

-Это ВЫ забываетесь, сэр!- повысила она голос.- Пока Я руковожу отделом, Я отдаю приказы своим людям и Я защищаю их пусть даже и от Вас, сэр.

-Мы можем идти, сэр?.. босс… мэм...- тихо спросил Крис сразу обоих.

-Свободны!- рявкнула уже Саманта.

-Вон отсюда, бестолочи!- повторил в тон ей Хорс.

Крис и Рей мгновенно испарились.

-А теперь позвольте поинтересоваться, сэр, какого черта Вы ведете дело Ханта за моей спиной?- продолжила Джонс.

-За Вашей спиной, инспектор? За Вашей?! Вы черт знает где мотаетесь уже неделю, Вы даже не появляетесь в офисе и у Вас еще хватает наглости говорить мне, что я делаю Вашу работу?

-Я делаю то, на что у меня разрешение моего шефа и Вас, сэр. Я ищу улики, сэр, и я нашла одну.

-Да неужели? Вот и замечательно, представите их в суде в следующую пятницу в два часа дня.

Он обошел ее и толкнул дверь кабинета.

-Вы роете ему яму, сэр? – спросила она, выходя следом.- Вы…

-Я делаю свое дело, инспектор,- в гробовой тишине ответил Хорс.- Я был достаточно снисходителен к этой мышиной возне, к безалаберности Ваших коллег и подчиненных, к своеволию Ханта, но с меня довольно. Дело передано в суд, инспектор Хант будет арестован.

-Через мой труп, сэр,- почти зарычала она, стиснув зубы.

-Уверен, что я смогу не допустить этого.

-Я серьезно – один жест в сторону Джина Ханта, и я разорву договор, а потом дам Вам такого пинка, что Вы пролетите до Гайда со скоростью мысли. При всем моем к Вам уважении, сэр.

Офис затих настолько, что люди даже забыли как дышать. Это было вопиющее нарушение субординации и это могло стоить не только карьеры, но и свободы.

Однако же Хорс был другого мнения.

-Вы уже не смогли сдержать слово и держать подозреваемого под домашним арестом, Саманта, где у меня гарантия того, что Вы сдержите слово снова и не допустите рецидива?

-Я его свяжу, оглушу и прикую наручниками к батарее, сэр,- серьезно заявила она.- В его аресте нет необходимости.

-Хорошо,- Хорс причмокнул, совершенно расслабившись.- Но если он снова сбежит, могу я рассчитывать, что Вы поступите как полицейский, а не как друг?

Офис превратился в слух.

-Личное отношение к инспектору Ханту не помешает мне выполнить свой долг перед короной, сэр. Даю слово офицера.

-Хорошо,- повторил Хорс.- В таком случае, я спокоен.

Он развернулся.

-Сэр, отзовите иск против него,- попросила Саманта.

-Это еще подготовка к операции, Саманта, - он как-то странно посмотрел на нее – она похолодела.- Операция по делу будет в пятницу. У Вас есть время достать улики, работайте, инспектор.

Он толкнул дверь офиса и вышел.

-Закон Мерфи,- в тишине произнес Сэм.- Хотя по-моему хуже уже некуда.

-А по-моему есть куда, если Хант снова решил свалять дурака,- огрызнулась она.- Так, инфузории!- гаркнула она.- Я требую полного и беспрекословного повиновения как рабов на плантациях, это ясно? Делать, что говорю, не думать - только подчиняться. Никто не ждет от вас перевыполнения плана, просто делайте, что должны и помогайте как можете. Если шеф сядет, никто вам уже не поможет. Вы все поняли, ублюдки? Следить за ним в оба глаза!

-Ясно, шеф!- раздались нестройные голоса.

-Сэм, сообщи дежурным около его дома, чтобы забыли как ходить в туалет, пока их не сменят – если что-то произойдет, я лично спущу с них шкуру.

-Понял,- Сэм уже вытащил рацию.

-Теперь вы двое,- она ткнула в Рея и Криса.- Я не знаю, что сделал бы шеф на моем месте, но вероятнее всего он был бы немного огорчен вашим отношением к делу и слежке. Когда все закончится, я предоставлю ему право раскатать ваши мошонки по асфальту и прокатиться по ним на Кортине. Доступно излагаю?

-Да, мэм,- резковато ответил Рей.

-Доступно, босс… шеф…- кивнул Крис, повесив голову и глядя на свои ботинки.- Простите, шеф… мэм…

-Я не думаю, что их нужно будет проверять,- Сэм отключил рацию.- Я уже передал новую ориентировку Филлис, чтобы разослала по постам.

-Это капля в море, Сэм,- она вздохнула и прошла в кабинет Ханта.- Думаю, надо будить Белоснежку и вытрясти из него душу.

-Это опасно, Саманта,- понизил голос Сэм.- Хорс знает?

-Не про мэра. Только ты, я и Хант – больше никто и я предпочла бы и дальше поддерживать секретность. Это действительно убийство, Сэм, за это меня по головке не погладят, но я смогу добыть доказательства того, что Хант не виновен.

-Саманта, мне кажется, ты воспринимаешь все уже не как расследование, а как войну. Мы копы, Сэмми, мы не солдаты.

-Я умею делать микс,- она пожала плечами.- У меня меньше недели, мне нужны улики, мне нужно найти убийцу, а что у меня есть? Он синеглазый, если это действительно правда, а не пьяный бред нашего любимого шефа.

-Ты же веришь ему? Ты, Сэмми?

-Иначе это яйца выеденного не стоит, Сэм. Я даже думать боюсь, что он выгораживает себя. Я этого просто не переживу, я точно говорю. Принимай управление этим сбродом, а я в больницу и… я даже не знаю, увидимся ли мы еще, Сэм.

-Не говори так!- испугался он.

-Если все получится, ты получишь кассету со словами мэра – с любыми словами, что бы он ни бормотал. Прости, но я буду соблюдать букву и дух закона, даже если он скажет против Ханта. Беспристрастность и непредвзятость несмотря на мое к Ханту отношение. Мне нужны все ответы на все вопросы и я их получу любым путем.

-Удачи,- он подошел к ней, слегка обнял.

-Она нужна нам всем, Сэм. Все, мне пора. Если что, я позвоню или пришлю кого-то из своих, если хоть что-то найду.

Они вышли.

-Так, слушаем сюда, распушив локаторы!- она хлопнула в ладоши.- Ведение дела официально передается детективу Тайлеру. Отчет перед ним, мысли – ему. Рада была с вами работать.

Она быстро вышла, даже не успев увидеть растерянное лицо Энни, нахмурившегося Рея и глупо открывшего рот Криса.

-Она так сказала, как будто прощалась с нами,- Энни подошла к Сэму.- Что происходит? Сэм, что творится?

-Что будет, если она не сможет?- спросил Крис в повисшей тишине.

-Ад,- коротко ответил Сэм, глядя на двери офиса.

-Привет, Элиза! Привет, Моника! – Саманта бодрым шагом прошла в приемный покой больницы.

-Саманта, погоди,- остановила ее медсестра.- Думаю, тебе не нужно пока туда идти,- она кивнула в сторону палат.

-Что? Почему?- насторожилась Джонс.- Элиза, что стряслось?

-Были мальчики, они передали, что в городе волнения,- медсестра понизила голос до шепота.

-Это нормально, учитывая то, кто мы,- так же шепотом ответила Саманта.

-Я беспокоюсь за Алана.

-Нет причин, Элиза, мы присматриваем друг за другом и я лично гарантирую, что с твоим парнем все будет нормально.

-Я уже не могу повлиять на него как прежде, он просто отбился от рук,- пожаловалась женщина.- Мотоциклы, наркотики…

-Мальчишки почти все через это проходят. Знаю, утешение так себе, на троечку, но я обещаю, что разберусь с его проблемами с законом, а пока скажи, что там.

-Полиция.

-И? Я тоже вроде не с улицы пришла.

-Они приказали никого в палату не пускать, исключая персонал больницы.

-Пощебечу с охраной – в чем проблема-то?

-Они сняли твою охрану, Саманта.

-Оп-па… когда?

-Два часа назад сюда явились люди и сменили охранника на основании какой-то бумаги.

-Чертовы бюрократы!

-Саманта, тебя не пустят. По правде сказать, тебя они не пустят точно.

-Что? Меня?! Посмотрим.

Она круто развернулась и прошла до палаты.

-Исполняющая обязанности старшего детектива-инспектора Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- представилась она, показав жетон.- Почему я до сих пор тебя не знаю?

Внушительный шкафоподобный мужчина молча покосился на жетон, но не произнес ни звука.

-Эй, мальчик-динозавр, я к тебе обращаюсь!- повысила голос девушка.

-Так-так-так…- раздался сзади нее голос.- А я все гадал, когда же сюда явится очаровательный детектив.

-Инспектор Литтон,- даже не повернулась она.- За каким же чертом Вас сюда принесло, позвольте спросить?

-За тем же, что и Вас, временный инспектор Тайлер-Джонс,- мужчина обошел ее и кивнул охраннику.- Все в порядке, Джеймс. Поздоровайтесь с инспектором и запомните это лицо – ее в палату не пускать, даже если она станцует стриптиз у Вас на коленях.

Мрачный тип у палаты обшарил фигуру девушки, молча кивнул и замер снова.

-Вы сразу перейдете к делу или мне сначала сделать отбивную из Вашего ливера, сэр? – любезно поинтересовалась Саманта, приторно улыбаясь.

-Вы – само очарование, мэм,- он так же сладко улыбнулся и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака документ.- Приказ, инспектор.

-Прокурор?! Это шутка?- она пробежалась глазами по бумаге.- На каком основании?

-Полагаю, ВЫ должны это знать лучше всех, инспектор,- Литтон забрал документ из ее руки и спрятал в пиджак.- Инспектор Хант нарушил условия содержания под домашним арестом. Полагаю, нужно радоваться, что его не арестовали сразу же, как только он переступил порог дома.

Саманта молча сверлила глазами тщательно выбритое лицо мужчины перед собой, благоухавшее дорогим парфюмом.

-Кроме того,- продолжил Литтон,- меня лично попросили присмотреть за палатой и за Вами, мэм, чтобы именно Вы даже мысленно туда не смогли пробраться.

-И кто же? – процедила она.- Прокурор или новый продажный судья?

-Вы излишне подозрительны, инспектор,- почти по-настоящему обиделся тот.- Хорошо знакомый Вам человек.

-Да неужели же сам Джин Хант?

-Я был бы польщен таким вниманием к своей скромной персоне, но нет, инспектор. Грегори Хорс.

-ЧТО?! С каких пор вы близки? – она широко раскрыла глаза, не веря ушам.- Хорс? Вам? Что же нужно было сделать, чтобы вовремя подмазать?

-Это Ваш начальник, мэм,- сухо ответил Дерек.- Два с половиной часа назад суперинтендант Хорс позвонил в районный уголовный отдел и попросил к телефону меня. Он беспокоился о Вашем душевном состоянии, инспектор, просил приглядеть за Вами…

-Мне не нужны няньки!- перебила она.

-…и за уважаемым мэром,- тем не менее продолжил Литтон.- И он мягко рекомендовал поставить именно нашего охранника взамен Вашего. Вы не возражаете?

-Очень даже возражаю, инспектор, и я очень даже не нуждаюсь ни в людях РУО, ни в Вас лично, спасибо.

-И тем не менее,- смягчился мужчина.

-Вы верите, что Хант способен стрелять в мэра?

-Не имеет значения то, что думаю я, мэм,- задумчиво ответил Литтон, - и тем не менее… не для протокола,- он на миг понизил голос,- нет, не думаю, что Джин Хант убийца. По крайней мере, не такой хладнокровный и не настолько глупый, чтобы стрелять в человека и не убить с первого же выстрела.

-Что?- не поняла она.

-Охранник, мэм,- пояснил он.- Хант резкий, вспыльчивый как ребенок, грубый, но он полицейский, мэм. Мы можем не ладить в отношении правил ведения дел, но я не думаю, что он виновен.

-Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарила Джонс.

-Это исключительно мое мнение, мэм,- пожал плечами Литтон.- Но это ничего не меняет. В палату Вы не войдете.

-У меня нет времени и улик, сэр, они все в палате. Только мэр знает, кто в него стрелял.

-Мэр в коме, мэм, он ничего не сможет сказать.

-Смог бы, если бы я вошла внутрь. Сэр, у меня очень мало времени и совершенно нет возможности вести с Вами милые беседы. Если Вы не верите в то, что могут повесить на Ханта, впустите меня в палату.

-Не могу, мэм,- он развел руками.- Я не буду мешать Вам в расследовании, но помогать и нарушать данное мной слово и закон тоже не стану. Мы все шокированы случившимся, и мы все хотим разобраться в этом грязном деле…

-Тогда просто отойдите в сторону и позвольте мне вытрясти душу из мэра. Хант попадет за решетку, если Вы не поможете!

-По правде, Джин давно нарывался на неприятности,- глубокомысленно заметил мужчина,- но…

-Но что? Сэр, пожалуйста, даже Вы знаете, что он не убийца. Он просто не мог!

-Мы тоже ищем убийцу, мэм, но не здесь.

-Мне нужен ответ от самого мэра, сэр! – чуть не закричала Саманта.- Я смогу вывести его из комы, я смогу вытрясти из него показания, Ханта отпустят, снимут обвинения!

-Извините, инспектор, но суд уже назначен,- посуровел тот.- Это уже не в нашей юрисдикции.

-Именно в нашей – мы копы, мы ищем улики!

-Хорошо, перефразирую – это не в Вашей компетенции, мэм.

Она взглянула на него – он готов был стоять насмерть. Знал ли он, что она задумала? Предупредил ли Хорс о ее возможных действиях?

-Что именно просил Вас сделать Хорс?

-Только одно – не пускать Вас в палату.

-Именно меня?

-Вас, детектива Тайлера, ваш отдел и конечно самого инспектора Ханта, хотя не думаю, что он даже из дома сможет выйти в этот раз.

Она опустила глаза. Пакостно признать, но Литтон был прав. Не во всем, но прав.

-Спасибо за откровение, инспектор,- она вздернула подбородок и протянула ему руку.

-Хант везучий человек, если его детектив готов пройти сквозь решетку, чтобы помочь ему,- заметил Дерек. Саманта как окаменела – решетку? Он оговорился, или это намек?

-Просто без него миру придется несладко, инспектор,- ответила она, когда мужчина пожал ее руку.

-Вы можете перейти в РУО,- предложил он.

-Я так не думаю,- ответила она, уходя от палаты.

-Не пустили?- Элиза остановила девушку около поста.

-Я особо не прорывалась, хотя могла бы.- Я позвоню отсюда?

-Конечно.

Джонс набрала телефон.

-Филлис? Джонс беспокоит. Соедини с Сэмом, пожалуйста.

-Мэм, у нас тут черте что творится, - начала Доббс.

-Знаю, будет еще хуже, а пока дай мне Сэма.

-Детектив Тайлер,- раздался усталый голос.

-Сэм, нужно встретиться, есть очень важные новости,- без предисловия выпалила Саманта.

-Дома?

-Нет, может, у Нельсона? Нет, стой! Много лишних ушей.

-Здесь?

-Не хотела бы оставлять тебя после уроков,- невесело пошутила она.

-Ерунда. У нас тут полный кошмар. Ты слышала, что началась прокурорская проверка?

-Из первых уст, уж поверь. Именно поэтому я и прошу встретиться. В идеале нужен был бы и шеф, но лучше его пока оставить в неведении.

-В восемь устроит?

-В десять, Сэм. У меня срочные дела.

-У меня тоже и все неприятные.

-До встречи и прости, что напрягаю.

-Ерунда. До встречи.

Она повесила трубку и потерла переносицу.

-Вы выглядите усталой, мисс,- прозвучал над ухом чей-то приятный голос. Саманта подняла голову – на нее смотрел высокий красивый мужчина лет тридцати с длинными каштановыми чуть вьющимися волосами, высоким чистым лбом и выразительными, но очень печальными глазами.

-Немного устала, мистер…

-Доа. Просто Доа, мэм. В последний раз я видел такой взгляд у девушки, когда моя старая знакомая приятельница выбирала себе фасон свадебного платья.

Саманта невольно улыбнулась. Где она и где свадебные платья! Господи же боже…

-Вы пациент? – она взглянула на его одежду – не то больничная рубашка, не то что-то очень модное, но почему-то белое.

-Нет, мисс. Я не пациент.

-Простите, я не представилась, я…- он поднял руку в мягком жесте.

-Хотел бы оставить Вас для себя прекрасной незнакомкой. Я могу Вам помочь?

-Вы не поверите, КАК бы я хотела помощи хоть от кого-нибудь,- с чувством вздохнула она.- Мне буквально перекрывают кислород и выдавливают отсюда как пасту из тюбика, а я хочу остаться и очень хочу помочь моему другу и шефу.

-Наверное, он очень ценит такую коллегу,- заметил Доа.

-Не думаю, хотя иногда в его взгляде что-то такое есть.

-Вы не против, если мы пройдемся?- предложил мужчина, указав на коридор, странным образом опустевший.

-Конечно, почему бы и нет,- она пожала плечами, даже не поняв, где все люди и почему коридор стал каким-то… слишком длинным.

-Что Вас гложет?

Она взглянула на него – просто странный тип, хотя и красивый, но вот глаза… очень усталые, можно сказать измученные. Но он сам предложил пройтись и поговорить, она не настаивала.

В нем было что-то душевное, с ним хотелось говорить, да просто хотелось хоть кому-то выговориться до конца – до самой последней мысли и эмоции.

-Я заблудилась, сэр. Я как корабль – я знаю, что я где-то у берега, но маяк не виден и не слышно сирен. Я запуталась и мне очень нужна помощь. Я просто не знаю, что делать – сперва перемещение сюда, потом работа в полиции, Хант, Сэм…

Он не перебивал, просто неторопливо шел по бесконечному больничному коридору и слушал. Не просто, чтобы отделаться, а внимательно, задумчиво. С ним было как-то хорошо рядом, просто с незнакомым человеком с грустными глазами. И с ним, как оказалось, можно было говорить обо всем, включая даже то, что в обычной жизни ей говорить было кем-то или чем-то запрещено. Она говорила много, долго, ей показалось, что прошел час, два, целый день, а она все продолжала. Как будто где-то открыли краник и слова сами лились из ее рта – свободно, без препятствий. Вся боль, ужасы пяти лет кошмара в одиночестве среди друзей, и этот мир, и эти люди, которым она помогала, с которыми она работала, и незнакомый парень-полицейский, и Хант, и Сэм, и старуха-прорицательница – запретов не было, она говорила все, как будто делилась чем-то сокровенным с лучшим другом, кто мог бы помочь.

Она рассказала абсолютно все, вплоть до того, что думала, что хотела сделать с мэром, чтобы спасти шефа – мужчина выслушал и только медленно кивал на ее слова.

-…а теперь я окончательно загнана в угол, в клетку… не знаю,- завершила она рассказ.- Чтобы жил один, нужно чтобы умер другой. Иначе нельзя.

-Не всегда так, мисс,- впервые за все время ответил мужчина, глядя куда-то вдаль бесконечного коридора.

-Но шефа осудят, сэр! Что мне делать?- она развела руками.- Я не могу его бросить в беде, он же просил меня помочь.

-У Вас свой путь, мисс, как и у него - свой.

-Я не понимаю.

-Помогите ему иным способом, без смертей, без жертв. Попробуйте терпение и милосердие, жалость и сострадание.

-Я не помогу ему одной жалостью, сэр. Это утопия, мир не подстраивается настолько под меня, чтобы я могла вертеть им как игрушкой.

-Вы уже помогаете милосердием, мисс,- прервал ее он.- Вы помогли мне, мисс.

-Что? – не поняла она.- Чем? Мы же просто шли по кори… - он выразительно взглянул на нее. Она начала понимать. – Я сплю или у меня галлюцинации? Длинный коридор, никого из персонала…

-Иногда, чтобы принять решение, нужно просто говорить с тем, кто тебя выслушает. Спасибо Вам, Саманта. Мой путь подошел к концу.

Он отошел от нее, замершей и с недоумением и легкой примесью страха смотревшей на него, и толкнул единственную дверь в конце коридора, который наконец-то закончился.

-Саманта? – ее плеча вдруг коснулась чья-то рука – она вздрогнула. Коридор снова наполнился людьми, стал маленьким, узким и дверь, за которой скрылся мужчина, пропала.- Тебе нехорошо? Ты стоишь так уже минуты три.

-Три минуты? – она недоверчиво взглянула на часы на стене.- Элиза, здесь был мужчина, а коридор был длинным, пустым… Доа. Его фамилия Доа.

-Мистер Доу?- повторила Элиза, став вдруг грустной и пряча глаза.- Пять минут назад умер неизвестный мужчина, Джон Доу.

-Доа,- поправила Саманта.- Он так сказал. Такой высокий, очень красивый, в чем-то белом… в тоге? В саване?

-Джон Доу, наш неизвестный был как раз высоким и симпатичным, темноволосым, молодым,- Элиза отвела глаза.- Он умер, Саманта. Сердце остановилось, мы ничего не смогли сделать.

-Но я видела его! Я говорила с ним!

-Саманта, он умер,- попыталась убедить ее медсестра.- Ты просто стояла здесь, глядя куда-то в себя. Ты никуда не уходила.

-Но я говорила с ним!

Женщина вздохнула.

-Я не думаю, что он мог бы сказать хоть слово, дорогая, у него был рак горла. Он уже давно здесь лежит, он умирал. Упокой господь его душу, бедняга. Отмучился.

-Но я же…- Саманта закрыла глаза.- Я говорила, я слышала его голос… и коридор… и дверь… Доа.

-Было такое кино, ты не помнишь? – вдруг вспомнила Элиза.- «D.O.A. Мертв по прибытии». Я думала, ты знаешь.

-Мертв по прибытии?- севшим голосом повторила Саманта, сложив кусочки мозаики воедино.

Призрак, душа, разум… она встретила человека, который умер, который просто просил проводить его… куда-то… и он единственный, почти ничего не говоря, дал ей больше, чем все люди обоих миров.

Еще один ответ.

-Мертв по прибытии,- повторила она, сглатывая слезы.

Жалость, сострадание… что он там еще говорил? Все это и чуть больше – сначала она научилась жалости к ушедшему любимому, потом к ушедшему погибшему молоденькому копу в Лондоне, теперь просто к человеку, совершенно незнакомому. Она должна укротить гнев и жажду убивать, чтобы найти ответ и помочь Ханту?


	60. Chapter 60

День прошел как на автопилоте. После события в больнице – месте, где жизнь уже по определению встречается со смертью – Саманте пришлось долго восстанавливать силы, чтобы вернуться в нормальный ритм. Из души словно ушла глухая боль. Джон Доу, совершенно неизвестный, так и оставшийся неизвестным человек, помог ей, просто выслушав. Сложнее было лишь принять то, что Джон Доу был мертв уже на момент, когда заговорил с ней. Но почему именно с ней? Почему она общается с мертвыми? И тот паренек-друг, ее молчаливый спутник и помощник, теперь Джон Доу, старуха-прорицательница, видения смерти Энни от рук отца Сэма. Значило ли это что-то? Безусловно значило, иначе и быть не могло, но вот что именно? Почему все беды валились на нее? Почему она?.. что она?.. кто она?

Дежурный, приводивший в порядок первый этаж, кивнул ей. Управление было похоже на склеп – такой же тихий и безмолвный. Люди давно уже ушли кто в паб, кто домой, даже кабинет Хорса был заперт, лишь в офисе уголовного отдела горел свет лампы над единственным занятым столом. При ее появлении Сэм встал.

-Ты голоден?- сперва спросила Саманта.

-Нет. Что у тебя? Что-то случилось?

-Пойдем в кабинет шефа, мне там как-то спокойнее,- она нервно передернула плечами и толкнула дверь.- У меня жизнь летит кувырком, Сэм,- начала она, когда он вошел и сел на диванчик.

-Хорс перекрыл кислород, да? – понял Сэм.- Он приходил сюда и приказал, чтобы мы даже мысленно не мечтали приблизиться к палате мэра. Как будто он знает.

-Он знает. Я просто идиотка откровенная, потому он и знает.

-Что стряслось? У тебя такой вид, как будто ты видела привидение.

-И это тоже,- она потерла лоб.- Сэм, мне закрыт доступ к телу. Проще говоря, около палаты стоит амбал и косит на меня глазом. Стоит мне лишь подойти, он меня прибьет. Нет, не физически, конечно, но… это официально, Сэм, что хуже всего.

-Нужно сказать Ханту.

-Что я в луже? Что он в жопе? Что мы все в жопе? Даже не знаю.

Сэм поднял трубку и набрал номер.

-Да? – раздался голос в трубке.

-Шеф? Хорошо, что застал тебя дома.

-Тайлер, когда я выйду, я тебя высеку как мальчишку,- рявкнул Хант.

-У нас есть новости, Джин, - сразу перешел к делу Сэм.

-Цыпа там?- услышала Саманта его голос.

-Здесь,- отозвалась она.

-Что стряслось, детка? – голос сбавил пару тонов.- Трудно без папочки, а?

-Если честно – хоть вешайся,- вздохнула она.- Я была в больнице… ты знаешь, что я там делаю. Так вот, сегодня меня не пустили в палату.

-И где теперь тот педик?- полюбопытствовал Хант.

-Два педика, один из которых охранник – человек от РУО, а второй маленькая заноза в моих печенках, благоухающая Пако Рабана.

-Литтон?! Чертов гребаный говнюк Литтон? Какого ху…

-Шеф,- перебил Сэм, слушавший беседу.

-Чего ему там было надо, детка?

-Он принес постановление прокурора. Нас отстраняют от ведения дела, шеф. У нас есть одна улика, но она ничтожна.

-Так, детка, вытри сопли и начинай шевелить мозгами. Рядом с тобой самая умная придирчивая задница Гайда и лично моего отдела, так что…

-Ты не понял?- очень тихо спросила Саманта.- Ты не слышал? Нас отстранили, меня больше не пустят в палату, мэр проведет в коме черт знает сколько времени, а я…

-Что? Что еще стряслось?

-Даже если бы я вошла в палату, я ничего бы не смогла, шеф. Прости, но…

На том конце провода раздался тихий вздох.

-Ладно, сворачивай дело.

-Не в этом дело, дело только в том, что… я не смогла бы убить его, мэра. Я могла бы, но это убийство.

-Я сразу был против этого и слава богу, что хоть этому говнюку Литтону удалось тебя разубедить. Кстати, какого черта именно он там сидел?

-Ты будешь в ярости, но его лично просил Хорс.

В трубке стало тихо.

-Шеф?- спросил Сэм.

-Я думаю,- сообщила трубка.

-Думай вслух, Джин, я устала от телепатии и гипноза,- попросила Саманта.

-Сворачивайте дело,- приказал Хант.- Сам разберусь как-нибудь.

-Тебя обвиняют в убийстве. Я не думаю, что ты так просто выпутаешься. Не на этот раз, шеф.

-Я встречался с адвокатом, думаю, этот башковитый парень справится.

-Есть идеи, как достать информацию, но все малоприятны,- Саманта потерла лоб снова.- Или ввести тебя в гипноз, или вздрючить нашу Спящую Красавицу.

-Отпадает то и другое.

-А что если провести тесты?- предложил Сэм.- Аудио или какие-то еще. Это работает. Его мозг функционирует.

-Вот только толку от него как от быка молока, Сэмми-бой.

-Я могла бы попробовать,- снова сказала Саманта.- Всего второй этаж, а в больнице у меня знакомая.

-Когда ты все успеваешь только?- в трубке что-то с грохотом упало.- Ах же черт!

-Она мать одного из моих парней-байкеров. Ты же не думал, что они будут помогать за спасибо?

-И что они хотят? Марихуану на год вперед? Кабриолеты каждому? Сплясать на моей могиле?

-Просто замять мелкие грешки. Забыть и потерять их дела. Мелочи по сравнению с тем, что они дают мне.

-Джонс, ты точно в порядке? – заволновался Хант, опять что-то уронив.- Да что ж такое!

-Нормально. Как сам?

-Лучше не бывает. Мне не нравится твой голос. Выкладывай, что там у тебя?

-Если кратко, то я уже говорила про петлю, если подробно… то лучше не надо.

В трубке раздался грохот и приглушенный вопль.

-Шеф?- спросил Саманта.- Ты чем занят?

-Приборкой,- проворчала трубка.- Джонс, если это имеет хоть какое-то малейшее значение для дела, лучше говори сразу.

-Ты знаешь про суд?

-Знаю,- не сразу ответил Хант.- Пятница.

-Именно. Операция в пятницу. Джин, Хорс… знаю, он тебе не по душе, но он действительно замечательный специалист, он старается помочь мне любыми путями.

-Ага, подставляя меня и связывая руки тебе.

-Он просто хочет забрать меня в Гайд, а я просто хочу найти здесь хоть что-то, что меня удержит. Мне снова нужен якорь.

-Очень надеюсь, что ты не о наркотиках.

-Нет, просто что-то… я даже не знаю, что. Меня как будто выжимают через сито.

-Ты давно спала?- тихо спросил Сэм.

-Не помню, если честно,- так же тихо ответила она, но Хант услышал.

-Детка, заканчивай играть в супергероя.

-Знаешь, это прозвучит сопливо, но… здесь как в склепе без тебя,- «мне тебя так не хватает!».

-Все будет хорошо, детка.

-Шеф, мы справимся,- сказал в трубку Сэм.- Если гора не идет к Магомету, то…

-…ее проще взорвать, чем ждать или обходить,- закончил Хант.

-Мы постараемся обойтись доступными подручными средствами в рамках закона…

-Хорошо, Сэм. Детка?

-Да?

-Иди домой и ложись спать. Все, пока.

Она повесила трубку, когда в ней раздались частые гудки.

-Снова Гайд?- спросил Сэм.

-Нет, что-то новое, даже не знаю, хуже это или лучше. Хотя… наверное, это прозвучит странно, но это успокаивало.

-Расскажешь?

-Нет, Сэм, прости. Голова вообще не работает, а у меня встреча на стадионе.

-Позвони, скажи, что не приедешь.

-Куда позвонить, Сэм?

Он похлопал себя по карманам в привычном жесте – ну конечно же, нет мобильников!

-Забыл,- чуть улыбнулся он.

Саманта нахмурилась. Он забыл… забыл… все забывают. Все, но не она.

-Поехали?

-Езжай, я поеду к ребятам. Не могу и не имею права не поехать.

-Ты точно в порядке?

-Нет, ты же понимаешь. Знаешь, что мне больше всего сейчас надо? Просто увидеть его, услышать его голос рядом над ухом… я так больше не могу, Сэм. У меня как будто ломка.

-Он был бы не особенно счастлив.

-Господи, я так по нему скучаю, ты себе не представляешь! – чуть не завыла она.- Я хочу увидеть его, обнять… хотя бы просто увидеть, Сэм.

Он вдруг понял, что она и сама не знает, кого именно она имеет в виду. Двух похожих друг на друга мужчин, но слишком разных.

-Все будет хорошо, Саманта,- он неловко потрепал ее по плечу.

-Айрис продала бар, мой байк, свой байк,- она глубоко вздохнула с надрывом.- Многие пожертвовали байками ради моей операции. Айрис сказала, что ОН хотел бы, чтобы я была жива, чтобы я жила,- Сэм опустил голову.- Но уйти отсюда, значит бросить ЕГО, а я не могу, я… он нужен мне, Сэм.

Он молча обнял ее. Запутанно, но он понял, о чем она. Джон и Джин. И выбор.

-Иди домой, уже поздно,- она поцеловала его в щеку, коснулась его коротких волос.- Заедешь к Нельсону? Он умный, может, даст какую-то свежую идею.

-Заеду.

Он не попрощался, зная, что ночь для нее спокойной не будет. Едва он ушел, как она легла на диванчик и вытянула ноги. Захотелось свернуться в клубок, уснуть. Здесь было спокойно, не надо было никуда бежать, что-то делать. Просто закрыть бы глаза и…

-Привет, друг,- она чуть улыбнулась, уловив краем глаза движение.- Ты долго не навещал меня.

Молоденький коп с изуродованным лицом стоял за дверью, глядя на нее.

Джонс была права, зайти к Нельсону стоило уже потому, что до смерти хотелось напиться и больше не просыпаться.

Сэм упал перед стойкой на высокий стул.

-Привет, Нельсон. Все равно чего, только бы горело,- заказал он.

-Привет, мой храбрец! – улыбнулся темнокожий бармен.- Выглядишь выжато. Тяжелый день?

-Адский, если точнее,- Сэм проглотил виски одним махом и заказал еще.- Без Ханта все буквально из рук валится.

-Говорят, что будет суд,- Нельсон помрачнел.- Это ужасно, Сэм.

-Я уже не знаю, кому хуже – Ханту, Саманте или всем нам.

-Что со звездой?- забеспокоился Нельсон.

-Я боюсь спросить, когда она спала, когда просто отдыхала. Она выглядит как привидение. По-моему, только она одна верит в то, что все можно изменить, а еще она…- он неловко замял сам себя.

-Что? Ей плохо?

-По-моему, ей очень плохо. Кому легко, друг?- философски ответил Сэм.

-Ты можешь помочь ей?

-Нет, Нельсон, Я точно не могу. Хант мог бы, но… понимаешь, ты же знаешь про ее парня, про того, кто погиб,- бармен кивнул и нахмурился еще больше.- Она в ловушке собственных желаний,- закончил Сэм.- Она любит, и я знаю, что сильнее, чем жизнь, чем мир, закон и вообще все, но…

-Не знает кого,- понял Нельсон.- Ой, мальчик, если мужчина поймет женское сердце, он станет самым счастливым из смертных.

-Весь отдел отстранен от ведения дела шефа. Это бьет по всем нам, но больше всего по ней. Я хочу домой, Нельсон, очень хочу, но я так не могу. Я не могу мучить ее. Она просто погибнет дома. Одна, без Джона, без… без Джина,- он отвел глаза.

-Тогда помоги ей, удержи ее, протяни руку, стань якорем для корабля, которого может снести течение.

Сэм взглянул на него. Якорь! Саманта говорила про якорь.

-У нас ничего нет, Нельсон. Единственная зацепка, но и та – призрак. Как искать человека с синими глазами в городе? Знаешь, мне снился сон – змея с синими глазами, а Саманта была вооружена, она сражалась с ней.

-Она может,- серьезно заявил Нельсон.- Она всегда сражается со злом, с врагами.

-Со злом? Змей-искуситель? Ты думаешь, это… ты же не думаешь, что это?..

-Я всего лишь сказал, что она всегда борется со своими демонами и побеждает. А кто не борется, Сэм? Сдашься и бам – мир ополчился против тебя, ты как будто попал в другое измерение.

-Как раз про нас с ней,- Сэм сделал глоток и поморщился.- Мы тоже пришельцы в этом мире.

-Мы все здесь пришельцы, Сэм. Приходим в мир лишь на время и уходим навсегда.

-Я просто хочу домой, Нельсон,- Сэм потер лицо ладонями.- Но я не хочу, чтобы Джонс мучилась.

-Тогда помоги ей. Стань якорем.

Сэм взглянул в лицо мужчины.

-Да если бы я мог,- он вытащил деньги и положил на стойку.- Что бы я ни делал, становится только хуже. На самом деле – хоть в петлю лезь.

В темных глазах бармена мелькнул настоящий ужас, но Сэм уже вышел из паба.

На выходные Саманта пропала совсем. Сэм понятия не имел, куда унесло его подругу – дверь квартиры девушки чуть скрипнула лишь дважды, очевидно, хозяйка вошла и вышла. И все.

Он ловил на себе странные пристальные взгляды совершенно незнакомых парней и девушек, когда ходил за покупками. Люди Саманты и Большого Микки, понял Сэм. Они ищут убийцу.

Пару раз он замечал байки, небольшие группы людей, кучковавшихся тут и там. Казалось, город замирал перед очень большой бурей.

-Эм… простите, вы знаете Саманту?- наугад бросил он пробный шар, подходя к подросткам, что-то бурно обсуждающим.

-А ты кто?- агрессивно поинтересовался тощий лохматый парень, куривший сигарету.

-Детектив Сэм Тайлер,- Сэм вытащил жетон.

-Это про него говорила Си?- скептически фыркнул второй, оглядывая мужчину с ног до головы.

-Она занята,- коротко бросил третий.- Что-то передать?

-Просто скажите ей, что я волнуюсь,- попросил Сэм.

-Ты ее парень?- снова презрительно фыркнул второй.- Думал, у нее вкус получше. Отвали!- третий толкнул его в бок, что-то шепнув на ухо.- Ладно, Сэм Тайлер,- парень вложил в имя столько желчи, что любой желчный пузырь лопнул бы от зависти,- Си говорила о тебе, так что тебе скажу – она в больнице. Она постоянно там торчит.

-А какие-то продвижения по делу есть?- Сэм уже понял, что подросткам он мягко говоря не нравится.

-Ты коп, тебе лучше знать,- пожал плечами первый.

-У тебя все, Сэм Тайлер, или еще что-то есть? – снова встрял второй.- Если все – проваливай.

-Хорошо, передайте ей, что я…- подростки уже забыли про его существование, снова неторопливо ведя беседу о какой-то ерунде и стреляя глазами по прохожим.

Сэм понял, что они действительно были заняты, а он их отвлекал. Наверняка у них хорошее зрение и они рассматривали цвет глаз прохожих.

Поздно вечером в воскресенье Сэм зашел в паб.

-Саманта!- девушка сидела у стойки, полностью погруженная в свои невеселые мысли, никого и ничего не замечая. Даже Нельсон, помахавший вошедшему, ее не отвлек. На стойке гордо возвышался мотоциклетный шлем с рисунком в виде затейливой вязи – что-то похожее на буквы G или J и Н. - Саманта?- Сэм подошел к стойке и коснулся плеча девушки – та подняла голову, взглянув на него равнодушным взглядом и снова опуская голову.

-Осторожнее, храбрец, - предупредил Нельсон, кивнув куда-то в сторону, где тихонько подвывал какой-то незнакомый мужчина, баюкая руку.

-Что?- одними губами спросил Сэм.

-Просто решил познакомиться, а звезда ему врезала,- пояснил бармен.- Еле растащили – она убила бы его.

-Сэмми?- Сэм снова коснулся ее плеча – никакой реакции, переместил руку на ее кисть, сжимающую пустой стакан.- Сэмми, что с тобой?

-Он мне нужен, Сэм,- раздался тихий голос.- Я не могу так больше, я с ума схожу.

-Мы можем поехать к нему домой,- на него воззрились глаза с нечеловеческой мукой в глубине.- Ты ведь о Ханте? – не понял он. Она опустила голову, так и не ответив.

-Я думала, что уже справилась, но я ошибалась. Я всегда ошибаюсь, Сэм. Он мне нужен, господи, как же он мне нужен! – застонала она, касаясь лбом стойки.- Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Куда мне идти, Сэм? Туда? Сюда? Куда, Сэм? Куда? С кем?- она подняла голову.

-Я не…- он облизнул ставшими сухими губы.- Сэмми, я не знаю, что посоветовать. Я знаю, я понимаю, что терять больно, но…

-Чтобы мне двигаться дальше, нужно начать движение в целом, а я как приклеилась. Я как в сиропе, я только увязаю глубже. Это жрет меня изнутри,- она сгребла свою куртку в кулак.- Это сжигает.

-Что? – так и не понял он.

-Вина, Сэм.

Она так и не простила себя за то, что произошло, понял он. И она не сможет простить себя за то, что случилось с Хантом.

Она вытащила из кармана конверт – некогда белый, чистый, ставший уже запачканным в чем-то коричневом. В крови, ужаснулся Сэм. В ее крови, понял он, взглянув на ее руки.

Он не стал больше ничего спрашивать, лишь взглянув на выражение ее лица, когда она вытащила фотографии – мужчина, держащий в объятиях женщину на фоне моря. Вот, что придавало ей сил, вот, что держало ее и вот, что убивало ее одновременно. Она говорила, что отпустила, но… с появлением Хорса все осложнилось, а рука не поднималась порвать снимки, выбросить их. Она держала их у сердца, даже не понимая, что тем самым губит себя.

-Я не смогу справиться, Сэм,- по ее щеке скатилась слеза.- Как помочь одному, если я не помогла другому?

Нельсон поставил перед ней стакан с чем-то прозрачным.

-Водка,- пояснил он.

-Знаешь, - начал Сэм,- я думаю, что ты меня изобьешь, но у меня есть идея.

-Я не буду бить тебя,- она взяла стакан и залпом проглотила содержимое.- Ты мой друг, он мой друг. Я не причиню вам зла. Никому не причиню, хотя могу.

Он не стал возражать.

-Саманта, я думаю… знаешь, где искать веру, как не в церкви?

Она недоуменно посмотрела на него.

-Бог, мой друг, не в здании, - она ткнула пальцем куда-то в сторону,- бог в сердце, в душе, а у меня ему делать нечего. У меня нет ни того, ни другого.

-Не говори так,- мягко утешил он.- Ты винишь себя, но это… неправильно,- аккуратно подобрал он слово.

-Я уже облегчила душу, Сэм. Помогла чьей-то невинной душе в больнице, когда Литтон сказал мне, чтобы я убиралась подальше от палаты мэра. Мне стало легче, но не надолго. Знаешь, когда выдавишь прыщ, можно занести грязь и он надуется снова. Вот так и со мной – неудачная операция по очищению совести. Я не смогу помочь Джину, Сэм.

-Я могу сходить с тобой, если хочешь,- предложил он, обняв ее за плечи и притянув к себе. Она расслабилась и закрыла глаза.

-Я не хочу войн, я хочу покоя. Только покоя, дорогу до самого горизонта, звезды и чтобы можно было говорить, просто говорить, Сэм, не драться, не воевать без нужды. Я не воин, я всего лишь женщина, и я человек.

-Я знаю,- он погладил ее по спутанным волосам – боже, она похоже забыла про расческу, до того ей было на себя наплевать.- Я тоже устал, я хочу домой…

-Я не хочу домой, я просто хочу покоя,- пробормотала она.- Этот мир делает меня жестокой, заставляет, вынуждает меня убивать, причинять боль, но я не такая, Сэм, я умею сочувствовать, я умею жалеть.

-Я знаю, Сэмми, я знаю,- он коснулся губами ее виска, где начинался шрам – еще одна метка вины.- Пойдем домой,- мягко попросил он.- На сегодня битвы закончились.

-Вызвать такси?- предложил Нельсон.

-Я верхом,- отмахнулась она, едва не упав с высокого стула – Сэм поймал ее.

-Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы ехать верхом, милая.

-Я заключила сделку, Сэм,- вдруг совершенно заплетающимся языком сообщила она. Нельсон чуть расширил глаза, Сэм прищурился.- Я отдам его за него,- она сунула ему в руки шлем.

-Кого? За кого? – не понял Сэм.

-Его,- повторила Саманта.- Поехали, ты поведешь.

-Сколько она выпила?- спросил Сэм бармена.

-Три порции. Многовато для нее, но она пообещала, что разнесет паб, если я не налью ей.

Сэм вытащил деньги.

-Брось, парень,- Нельсон стиснул его руку.- Не разорюсь.

-Спасибо,- Сэм похлопал бармена по кисти.

-Будьте осторожнее,- посоветовал Нельсон вслед.

Саманта стояла около своего железного коня с таким видом, как будто прощалась с любимым.

-Ты усидишь в седле?- спросил Сэм, надевая шлем. По идее, следовало бы надеть его на девушку, еле стоявшую на ногах, но он все-таки опасался – все-таки ему рулить.

-Я байкер!- она ударила себя в грудь.- В седло, Сэм!

Он вздохнул и сел за руль. Саманта устроилась сзади, обняв его и прижавшись всем телом. Может, это то, что ей надо? Просто почувствовать себя в седле на своем месте?

Уже подъехав к дому, Сэм похлопал по рукам девушки.

-Сэмми, приехали.

-Да, хорошо,- она отцепилась и, пошатываясь, пошла к дому.

Только сейчас он заметил, что она, несмотря на сильное опьянение, так же сильно хромала.

Подруга уснула, едва ее голова коснулась подушки, а Сэм просидел еще час, прежде чем пошел к себе.

Почему всегда она? Почему всегда Саманта? Почему она так яростно пытается сражаться и почему не хочет просыпаться? Этот мир… это только сон или кома, или еще что-то. Это нереально, это ненастоящее.

Он оглядел квартиру – маленький уголок кухоньки, раскладушка, стул, телевизор, шкаф, полки, мелочи. Настоящее или нет, но это его дом.

И он даже не понял, что подумал – дом. Это его дом.

Легкий стук в дверь разбудил его.

-Сэм, это я,- раздался голос Саманты по ту сторону двери.

-Минуту,- Сэм протер глаза и подошел к двери, открыв ее и впустив подругу.- Ты рано.

-Семь утра, тебе надо на работу,- она подошла к разворошенной кровати и села, даже не заметив беспорядка в комнате – валяющиеся тут и там бутылки, ботинок на телевизоре, второй где-то под кроватью, бумажки, какие-то записки, даже рисунки.

-Как нога?- поинтересовался Сэм из ванной.

-Нормально, а почему ты вдруг спросил?

-Ты хромаешь.

-Неудачно упала.

-Ты не умеешь лгать, Саманта.

Она промолчала.

Он вышел уже одетый и принялся готовить завтрак – кофе, тосты, йогурт и сок.

-Завтракала?

-Нет. И не хочу.

-Ты ужасно выглядишь,- не стал деликатничать он. По лицу девушки он заметил, что она очень хотела бы огрызнуться, но только вздохнула и опустила голову.- Так, садись, будем завтракать,- приказал он.- Кстати, кого ты имела в виду вчера, когда сказала, что отдашь его за другого?- спросил он, когда она махом проглотила стаканчик йогурта, по всей очевидности даже не поняв, что она ела.

-Не помню и это не важно.

-Куда ты сегодня?

-Сначала заеду на работу, потолкую с Хорсом, а потом к своим,- Сэм взглянул на нее.

-К своим?

-Сэм, не начинай,- она поморщилась и принялась хрустеть тостом.- Там свои, здесь свои, везде свои.

-Тебе не стоит напрягаться так,- осторожно начал он.

-Как, черт бы драл, мне не стоило бы напрягаться?- гнев все-таки прорвался наружу.- Как, Сэм? Я два дня провела в больнице почти не вылезая. Я проявляла чудеса гибкости и искусства ниндзя, прыгая как кошка, чтобы мне попасть в палату этого гондона! Я свалилась со второго этажа, не сумев сгруппироваться! Только толку что? Нет толку!

-Так ты действительно упала?

-Нет, блин, в шутку,- вместо того, чтобы запустить, как думал Сэм, в него чашкой, она только стиснула ее в пальцах и принялась пить кофе.

-Эффект есть?

-Ни малейшего. Акупунктура сдохла. Он в коме и у меня нет ни единой мысли, что делать. Я пыталась аккуратно и почти нежно оттрахать его в мозг, но я так думаю, что нежно у меня не выйдет, но если в полную силу, он просто загнется, хотя я получу доказательства невиновности шефа.

-Ты не хочешь его убивать? Потому ты осторожничаешь?

-Думаю, Хорс и Литтон стараются защитить меня от решетки. Первый явно, второй – даже не подозревая этого. Я была по ту сторону решетки, Сэм, поверь, там очень несладко, хотя я готова была бы ради Джина… но нет, он прав – милосердие, сострадание… вся эта ненужная хрень.

-Кто прав?

-Призрак.

-Девчонка?

-Нет, обычный призрак. Познакомилась в больнице. И нечего на меня так смотреть – это у тебя девчонка и одна, а у меня парни и много.

-Кстати, шлем… там что-то похожее на вязь.

-Буквы, да. Я не разобралась, какую первую хочу видеть, но вторая подошла идеально.

-Сэмми, насчет прощения… может быть ты…

-Хватит, Сэм! Суд в эту пятницу, у нас ничего нет, мне не до церквей и отпущения грехов. С таким ассорти ни в какой рай и ад не впустят. Мне нужны доказательства или слова мэра, а не священник и лекция про то, что каждому дается по вере его. У меня нет ни желания, ни веры, так что хватит. Пошли, довезу тебя.

Она вышла, мимоходом взяв с его прикроватной тумбочки свой шлем.

-Доброе утро, инспектор,- вежливо поздоровался Хорс, проходя мимо детективов.

-Сэр, на два слова, если позволите,- Саманта сунула шлем в руки друга и увлекла суперинтенданта в его кабинет.- Это Вы устроили засаду в больнице?

-Не совсем, Саманта. Признаюсь, было бы гораздо проще устранить Ханта сразу же, но мы за цивилизованные меры, не так ли?

-То есть заковать его в наручники и отправить в тюрьму – это цивилизованно?

-Он дома, Саманта. Ты даже не заметила, что я не стал арестовывать его после того, как он грубо нарушил условия нахождения под стражей? Мне, признаться, обидно слышать такое.

-Отложите операцию в пятницу, сэр,- она всмотрелась в его глаза. Он будет играть или уворачиваться?

-Ты чувствуешь себя нездоровой? – забеспокоился он.- Ты выглядишь так…

-Я выгляжу паршиво, я знаю, сэр. Просто отложите операцию.

-Ты про суд, дорогая? Не могу.

-Как Вы смогли так быстро добиться слушания по делу?

-Попросил, предоставив все имеющиеся улики и показания свидетелей. Судья пошел мне навстречу.

-Почему?

-Потому что это наша работа – искоренять опасность.

-Почему?

-Потому что этого требует профессиональная этика.

-Я спрашиваю, почему Вы нарушили слово, данное мне, сэр? У нас был уговор до четверга и полное Ваше невмешательство.

-Таковы обстоятельства, Саманта. Заседание назначено. Кстати, не успел тебе сказать, что время слушания – ровно в полдень.

-Я не вернусь в Гайд, сэр,- она взялась за ручку двери.

-Как думаешь, хотел бы этого Джон? – слова человека ударили кнутом по открытой ране. Она обернулась.- Джон, Саманта. Джон Харт. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты не вернулась?

Она с минуту пристально смотрела в глаза мужчины, потом отвела взгляд, отвернулась.

-Он бы хотел, чтобы у меня все было хорошо, сэр.

-И тебе хорошо здесь, Саманта? Настолько хорошо, что ты предпочла бы остаться и предать его?

Она не взглянула на него, открыв дверь и выходя.

Зайдя в туалет, она достала конверт, но не открыла его.

-Джонни…

И все равно Хорс не был жесток, он просто делал свое дело и был предельно открыт и честен. Просто как сама Саманта.

-Саманта!- Энни вскочила со стула при виде начальницы.

-Босс… мэм…- Крис уронил сигарету на стол и чуть не прожег документы.

-Мэм,- даже Рей отложил журнал, хотя и не подумал встать.

-Заседание суда перенесли на полдень,- сказала она, едва переступив порог офиса.- Дело - дрянь, ребятки. Мне нужны идеи – любые, самые бредовые, потусторонние, инопланетные, какие угодно, если они помогут. Как и где искать улики и убийцу?

-А Ваши мотоциклисты не смогли?- спросил Рей без ехидства.

-Нет, но мы точно знаем, что он в городе.

-И почему?

-Потому что с момента убийства до сего дня никто, ни один человек не покинул город. Байкеры умеют перекрывать пути, они держат все под контролем.

-Город во власти байкеров – ночной кошмар,- Крис бросил в рот жвачку.

-Кроме описания цвета глаз преступника у нас нет вообще ничего.

-Я думал над линзами, но это не то время,- сказал Сэм.

-Я тоже думала над этим. Слишком много возни ради такого случая.

-А что если это кто-то из знакомых?- предположила Энни.

-Хант славен фантастической способностью наживать врагов где угодно в неограниченных количествах, так что искать можно долго и без толку.

-Он мог затаиться.

-Хорошая теория, мы прорабатывали ее, но со мной не только байкеры, но и их друзья.

-И что ты им пообещала, если они стали вдруг послушными пай-мальчиками и девочками?- Рей подошел к ней поближе.

-Что когда все закончится, шеф закроет глаза на их мелкие грешки.

-А шеф знает?

-А у него есть или будет выбор?

-Итак, у нас четыре дня, за которые нужно найти хоть что-то,- подвела итог Энни.

-Хорс играет грязно,- сказал Крис, ковыряя пол носком ботинка.

-Он профессионал, это его право,- заступилась за него Саманта.- Я хочу, чтобы вы перестали думать, что он жаждет кровавой мести. Он просто делает свое дело. Шеф сделал глупость – Хорс сделал ответный шаг.

-Как в шахматы?- спросил Крис.

-Тогда партию мы слили,- проворчал Рей.

-Пока нет, к счастью,- вставил Сэм.- У нас четыре дня.

-Но Джонс за десять ничего не узнала,- развел руками Рей.

-Синие глаза,- насупилась та.- И это все. Ты прав, сержант, но это хоть что-то, хоть это и не помогло.

-А что бы сделал сам шеф в такой ситуации?- снова спросил Крис.

-Разнес бы город по камешку,- предположила Энни.

-Принялся бы вышибать двери ногами? – пожал плечами Сэм.

-Перестрелял бы всех подонков,- заявил Рей.- И правильно бы сделал,- добавил он через миг.

-Простите, что отвлекаю, - в офис практически вбежала Филлис.- Мэм, звонок из больницы.

Саманта метнулась в кабинет Ханта.

-Тайлер-Джонс.

-Саманта, приезжай быстрее,- раздался в трубке быстрый голос Элизы.

-Еду.

-Что стряслось?- Сэм выскочил за ней.

-Парни, по машинам и дуем в больницу!- приказала она, убегая.

Литтон и двое его людей боролись с пятерыми подростками, те кричали на всю больницу, сыпали оскорблениями и махали руками и ногами.

-Саманта, это какой-то ужас,- к Джонс сразу же подбежала Элиза.- Алан прибежал что-то сказать, но его схватили. Сделай же что-нибудь!

- Эй!- гаркнула Саманта.- Инспектор, какого черта Вы творите с моими парнями?

-Си! Си, он здесь! – закричал один из парней.- Он в больнице, Си!

-Кто?

-Саманта, смотри!- окликнул ее Сэм, указывая в сторону палат – из одной палаты быстро вышел высокий мужчина в светло-коричневом пальто и в мгновение ока скрылся на лестнице.- Что стоите, за ним!- Сэм буквально толкнул Криса. Тот рванул за человеком, следом побежал Рей.

-Я же говорил, что он здесь!- кричал парнишка.

-Литтон, да отпустите парня!- Саманта вцепилась в руки мужчины, смотревшего на лестничный пролет. Он разжал руки.

-Хант,- выдохнул он.

-О господи!- раздался следом отчаянный женский крик сразу с двух сторон.

-Ну что еще?- Сэм рванул в сторону подсобки, откуда кричала одна из женщин, Саманта в палату мэра.

-Остановка сердца! Набор для реанимации!- суетилась медсестра, решительно отстранив Джонс в сторону.- Мэм, Вы мешаете!

-Адреналин в сердце,- вспомнила Саманта.- Двести адреналина и дефибрилляторы! Шевелитесь!

Палата сразу стала напоминать разворошенный пчелиный улей – медсестры, врачи, детективы, все суетились.

-Я не могу набрать,- застонала молоденькая медсестричка, держа в дрожащей руке шприц и ампулу. Вторая решительно отобрала то и другое, и быстро наполнила шприц.

-В сердце, мэм?- уточнила она.

-Да скорее же!- крикнула Саманта.

Женщина быстро сделала укол и приготовила аппараты.

-Двести.

-Чисто!

-Нет реакции.

-Четыреста!- зарычала Саманта.

-Четыреста.

-Чисто!

-Повтор. Четыреста!

-Повышайте до шестисот!- приказала Саманта.- Вытащите его!

-Нельзя, мэм,- запротестовала медсестра.

-Шестьсот!- заорала Саманта.- Шестьсот или я убью тебя, сука!

-Даю шестьсот,- сдалась женщина.

-Давай же, скотина,- зашептала Саманта.- Давай же, не смей уходить или я сама убью тебя.

-Чисто!

-Нет реакции.

-Еще!- Саманта сжала кулаки.- Повторите!

-Нет необходимости, мэм, он умер.

-Повторите!

-Все кончено, мэм!

Джонс оттолкнула людей и со всей силы ударила кулаком в грудь человека, до смерти перепугав врачей и медсестер.

-Что Вы делаете?!

Ее схватили, оттащили.

-Пульс есть!- завопила молоденькая медсестра.- Он жив! Мэм, Вы его вытащили!

Пациента сразу же облепили как муравьи кусок сахара, про Джонс все забыли.

-Осторожнее!

-Легче, легче!

Врач вытащил Саманту в коридор чуть ли не за руку.

-Оригинальная техника, хотя Вы сломали ему ребро,- сказал он.- Но Вы буквально вытащили его с того света, мэм.

-Обращайтесь, если будет нужно,- устало выдохнула она, истерично смеясь.- Простите, нервы не выдерживают.

Врач сделал кому-то знак рукой, и под носом девушки в миг оказался стакан с водой и каплями успокоительного в ней.

-Операционную, скорее!- кричал кто-то в конце коридора. Саманта сунула стакан в чьи-то руки и помчалась на голоса.

-Что еще? Господи боже!

В подсобке лежал окровавленный охранник с ножом в сердце, едва живой, хрипящий.

Сэм быстро отвел девушку в сторону.

-Это конец, Саманта. Он вляпался окончательно. Его видели твои парни, персонал.

-А он? Он его видел?- кивнула она на мужчину.

-Если и видел, то не скажет еще долго.

Она молча стиснула зубы.

-Ты руководишь операцией, ты старшая по званию,- поторопил Сэм.- Решай.

-Поднимай всех,- кивнула она, сдавшись.- Иного выбора он нам не дал. Найти и арестовать.

Он вытащил рацию.

Хант исчез. С момента его появления в больнице и до момента, когда Хорс чуть не сорвал голос, вереща как недорезанный поросенок на весь отдел А, включая Джонс, Хант как сквозь землю провалился.

Литтон стоял скромно у стены, слушая вопли и не вмешиваясь. Его может быть и не должно было быть в отделе, но и гнать его не стали.

Показания свидетелей, очевидцев, даже пациентов – Хант был в больнице, хотя не понятно каким образом он вообще пробрался в палату, как смог настолько незаметно убрать охрану и зачем ему понадобилось душить мэра подушкой.

Команда сдалась под натиском улик – Хант был в больнице и его видели почти все, выходящего из палаты, и сразу после того, как он вышел, мэр чуть не отдал богу душу.

-Найти его и арестовать!- бесновался Хорс.- Это ясно, инспектор?- накинулся он на Саманту – та лишь кивнула, глядя в пол.- Найдите его и арестуйте!

Он рывком распахнул двери офиса и вышел.

-Это конец,- тихо произнес Крис, теребя в пальцах незажженную сигарету.

Литтон тихо вышел, через секунду за ним вышла Саманта, а следом и Сэм.

-Я никогда бы не подумал, что Хант переступит черту,- сказал Литтон.

-Он переступил,- ответил Сэм, косясь на подругу – та молчала, глядя в пол. - Я пришлю копии показаний свидетелей,- добавил Сэм.

-Хорошо,- кивнул Литтон.- Мне действительно жаль, инспектор,- он взглянул на девушку, но та так и не оторвала глаз от созерцания пола.

-Саманта,- Сэм положил руку на плечо девушки.- Саманта, ты сделала то, что должна была.

-Это еще далеко не конец, Сэм,- ответила она, сверкнув на него глазами.

-Ты думаешь о синеглазом человеке? Я не думаю, что он вообще существовал.

-Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что может существовать,- оборвала она друга.- Принимай командование, а я по делам,- распорядилась она.

-Ты куда?- растерялся он.

-Мэр выжил, Сэм,- она обернулась уже около лифта.- И более того, он вышел из комы. Если кто и может пролить свет на ситуацию, то только он. Если Хант что-то и сделал, то вышло в чем-то даже хорошо – у нас есть свидетель и богом клянусь, если кто сунется к нему, то только через мой труп. Проследи за ходом расследования и будь на суде. Если я смогу, то приду, если нет, передам что найду через своих. Все, Сэм, это война, я буду играть без правил и если кто встанет на моем пути – я убью его.

Лифт закрылся за ней.

Сэм потер лицо.

-Удачи,- запоздало пожелал он.- Она нам всем теперь просто жизненно необходима.


	61. Chapter 61

И все-таки нашлись люди, которые видели еще какого-то человека, входившего в палату буквально пятью минутами раньше. Странно, что именно этот человек мило поговорил с охранником, после чего, очевидно не получив разрешения войти, кивнул и ушел. Охранник отошел буквально на минуту в туалет, а спустя минут десять его обнаружили с ножевым ранением в область сердца в подсобке, а мэра – уже задохнувшегося от нехватки кислорода в своей палате. Каким образом охранник оказался в подсобке? Почему никто не остановил и даже не заметил, как в палату коматозника пробрался посторонний? Из показаний свидетелей и персонала удалось вытрясти только то, что человек, вошедший чуть ранее Ханта, тоже был высоким и светловолосым, но носил очки. Была ли хоть малейшая уверенность в том, что именно этот человек был синеглазым? Или показания были «липой», или у Ханта завелся двойник, так же носивший светло-коричневое пальто и парик, или Хант дважды приходил в палату, что совершенно не вязалось ни с какой вообще теорией. Зачем ему убивать мэра, если мэр – его единственное спасение от решетки тюремной камеры? И зачем убивать охранника? И с каких пор Хант стал бы мило щебетать с охраной?

Что-то явно не вязалось, дурно пахло, выглядело фальшиво до омерзения, но делать было нечего – Ханта видели все, от Литтона, до команды.

Может и прав Сэм, что позволил решать ей вопрос ареста. Не в том дело, что она выше званием, уж себе она не лгала, дело в доверии. Как он за миг смог понять, что она сломалась окончательно? И уж тем более Хорс, трижды ненавидимый Хантом и командой, был совершенно ни при чем.

Около больницы ждала толпа байкеров, помощников, друзей и даже сам Большой Микки, отстраненным взглядом смотревший куда-то вглубь себя.

-Я пытался предупредить этого копа, но он меня не слушал,- хмуро произнес Алан.

-Я понимаю,- со вздохом ответила она.

-Закрываешь дело? – очнулся Микки.

-Нет, наоборот, у меня есть работа, принципы.

-Подставишь его?

Она не ответила.

-Си, ты злишься на меня?- Алан подошел поближе.

-Нет, ты молодец, вы все потрудились, вот только… ерунда какая-то выходит. Хант прошел в больницу дважды?

Компания дружно пожала плечами.

-Я заметил, что твой приятель лезет по трубе,- ответил Алан.- Потому я и побежал предупредить копа, а он идиот.

-А второй?- мрачно поинтересовался Микки.- Второй вошел как человек?

-Ну да,- кивнул прыщавый парень лет четырнадцати.- Я сам видел, я был здесь дежурным.

-Ты его арестуешь?- Микки положил тяжелую лапищу на плечо девушки.- Си, только скажи, мы его поймаем.

-Нет, - оборвала она его предложение.- Это уже дело полиции, извини. Наше дело – найти двойника, если таковой существует. Продолжим поиски, усилим охрану больницы, я поговорю с Элизой, докторами, пусть позволят облепить палату снизу доверху.

-Мать сказала, что пациент еще слаб,- сказал Алан.

-Он вышел из комы,- перебил его другой парень.- Хотя со сломанными ребрами он мало чем полезен.

-Я не вырвала у него язык, я всего лишь чуть подкорректировала его тело и отвела душу за все то, что он делал мне.

-Как вы вообще пропустили сразу двух ублюдков?- взревел Микки на команду. Парни и девушки притихли.

-Брось, Микки,- пожалела их Саманта.- Дети против взрослых мужиков – не серьезно.

-Эти дети воруют, курят, гоняют на байках и трахают цыпочек как взрослые,- не согласился с ней он.- И эти дети готовы душу продать за дурь.

-Ой ли?- покачала она головой, оглядев собравшихся – далеко не дети, даже не подростки, на лицах многих и в их душах слишком много грехов. Что же, она заплатит по счетам, если все разрешится, если нет… у них уговор только на помощь в поимке убийцы, больше ничего. Оплата по факту независимо от времени свершения сделки.

-У нас времени до полудня пятницы,- Микки не стал разводить сопли.- Ищем блондина, брюнета, самого черта, сдаем его цыпе и забываем обо всем. Цыпа расплачивается, а потом мы надеремся в ближайшем пабе. Так, цыпа?

-Так, Микки, только времени у нас до утра пятницы. Я не думаю, что судья станет ждать нас.

-Подождет,- безапелляционно заявил тот.- Я знаю, кто будет вести дело, у меня двоюродный брат работает клерком.

-И?- никто даже не смог связать логику начальника.

-Он трахал сестру судьи,- закончил Микки, закуривая.

-Господи, помоги,- закатила глаза Саманта.

Как ни старалась Саманта уйти от встречи с копами, не вышло.

Вечером весь отдел собрался у Нельсона. Люди притихли по углам, молча глядя на нее, как будто это она была виновата в случившемся.

-Не могу поверить,- покачал головой Рей, сидя у барной стойки.- Просто не могу поверить.

-Я тоже,- кивнул Крис.- Он же не мог… это не он… я не верю.

-Мы все его видели!- не выдержал Сэм.

-Смирись, Крис,- Рей обернулся к другу.- Наши боссы все решили за нас,- он покосился на Джонс.

-Хочешь что-то сказать, сержант, говори в глаза и не темни,- она с грохотом опустила стакан на стойку.

Он отвел взгляд первым.

-Ничего, босс, только не думай, что ты такая крутая, что только ты не спала ночами и искала выход.

-Я не думаю, представь себе. И я до сих пор стараюсь сохранить крупицы веры в то, что это не Хант.

-Ты приказала его арестовать!- он повторил ее жест со стаканом, едва не разбив его.

-Эй, осторожнее, пожалуйста!- попросил Нельсон.

-А что я должна была делать, по-твоему? Отпустить его и дать ему конфетку? На кой черт его вообще понесло в больницу?

-Он защищался, чертова дура!- заорал Рей.

-У него есть защитники, которые ради него жопу готовы рвать,- встрял Сэм.- Если бы он хотя бы иногда усмирял своего внутреннего ковбоя…

-Знаешь что, Фрейд,- Рей выпрямился и выпятил грудь,- шеф может и не святой, но ни ты, ни Джонс вместе взятые мизинца его не стоите со своей моралью и честностью. Ты вечно скулишь, как щенок, а эта сучка только и знает, что ноет и требует к себе внимания – ах, она бедная и несчастная! Он, черт побери, коп, и он великолепный коп. И мы за него хоть в ад!

-Ты полезешь в драку, если я скажу, что ты предашь его однажды так же как я сегодня?- вдруг тихо и спокойно спросила Джонс, глядя в голубые глаза мужчины.- Когда ты потеряешь веру настолько, что вздохнуть не сможешь, когда душа будет рваться на куски от осознания того, что выбора нет, что тебя обманули, плюнули в душу и прошлись по ней грязными башмаками, Рей. Ты сможешь понять меня, встав на мое место? Тоже мне, святой Петр нашелся.

-По крайней мере, Джонс, моя совесть чиста и я не работаю на два фронта,- он резко распахнул на ней куртку и одним движением вытащил грязный конверт, швырнув его на стойку.

Сэм поднялся.

-Не многовато ли позволяешь себе?

-В самый раз,- ответил тот.- Я работаю и служу родине честно, а не потому, что замаливаю грехи.

Сэм ударил его в лицо, Крис вскочил и едва смог оттащить разбушевавшегося Рея в сторону, в то время как Саманта схватила Сэма.

В пабе повисла тишина.

-Ты не против нас, Джонс,- хлюпнул носом Рей, вытирая кровь.- Но ты не за нас. Ты как шлюха – кто больше заплатит, с тем ты и будешь. Разберись сперва с совестью, а заодно и с мозгами, а потом пеняй другим. Пошли, Крис.

-Извините, босс… мэм… - неловко замялся Крис.

-Ты тоже так думаешь?- спросила она.

-Вы не можете разобраться в себе, мэм, как же тогда Вы сможете помочь шефу? Простите, мэм, но как босс Вы никудышная.

Пара вышла из паба.

-Это нервы,- Сэм снова сел за стойку.- Все на нервах, все готовы друг другу глотки перегрызть.

-Знаешь, что самое поганое, Сэм?- она подняла конверт и убрала его в куртку.- Они правы.

-Ты о чем?

-Я о том, что я очищаю карму. То есть пытаюсь замолить грех. Ну или очистить совесть. Я уже не знаю,- она потерла лоб.

-Господи, Саманта, хоть ты прочисти мозги!- застонал он.

-Это так, Сэм. Это правда.

-Ты пытаешься заслужить прощение?- вмешался Нельсон.- Что-то вроде отпущения грехов?

-Наверное,- она пожала плечами.- Отчасти так, но только потому, что я уже потеряла одного и не могу потерять второго.

-Девочка, тут одним отпущением грехов не отделаешься, тем более, если их нет,- Нельсон налил выпивку заказавшим.- Дело в тебе самой, в твоем отношении к миру, к работе, к долгу, к Ханту и…- он чуть помялся,- прости, но и к Джону в том числе. Может быть, надо просто перестать сомневаться и жаловаться, и начать жить?

Она опустила глаза.

-Я думала, что отпустила его, но я, наверное, что-то недоделала, может быть что-то переделала или…

Он многозначительно указал взглядом на ее куртку.

-Ты не сможешь заслужить прощение, которое тебе не нужно, если не простишь сама себя.

-Я не могу, Нельсон,- она покачала головой.- Это выше меня. Я отпустила его, но я виновата. А теперь я виновата перед коллегами и перед шефом.

-Сэмми, попробуй хотя бы, а потом говори, что не можешь,- Сэм обнял ее за плечи.- Нельзя настолько занижать самооценку.

-Единственный раз, когда мне стало легче, это когда я была в больнице с Джоном Доу,- она так и не взглянула на него.- Длинный коридор, беседа – это все, что мне было нужно, но больше всего мне было нужно, чтобы…- она замолчала.

-Чтобы что?

-Чтобы он обнял меня, Сэм,- она подняла голову.- Просто обнял. Это не из-за Джона я пытаюсь совладать с ситуацией, ты же понимаешь. Как нельзя умереть дважды, так нельзя прийти сюда дважды, но я смогла, потому что ОН звал меня.

Сэм молча притянул ее к себе.

-Впереди еще суд, Саманта.

-Знаешь, может ты и прав,- она отстранилась.- Миры как-то связаны, что-то имеет отношение к нему, что-то к тебе, что-то ко мне. Может это потому, что я не прошла суд? Свой собственный суд, Сэм,– она задумчиво уставилась на полки с бутылками.

-Что? Ты что задумала?- испугался Сэм. Нельсон нахмурился.

-Может действительно дело в вере, а?

-Не понимаю,- даже Нельсон кивнул на заключение Сэма.

-Не согрешишь – не покаешься, не покаешься – не спасешься,- ответила она.- Я ищу ответы, может просто я ищу их не там?

-А где их надо искать?- спросил Нельсон.

-Там, где я потеряла веру,- она пожала плечами.- Где потеряла, может там и найду снова, а если не получится, буду думать в темпе вальса, где она еще может быть. Бритва Оккама, мой друг,- она вытащила деньги и вышла из паба.

-Бритва?- обратился бармен к Сэму.

-Простое решение часто оказывается самым верным,- пояснил тот.- Очень надеюсь, что она не наделает глупостей.

-Помоги ей, храбрец, - посоветовал Нельсон.- Вы оба справитесь.

Сэм молча расплатился и вышел следом за подругой.

-Думаешь, это он?- они шли по дороге домой, через мосты, вдоль канала, под темным беззвездным небом Манчестера, даже не глядя по сторонам.

-Не имеет значения, Сэм, что я думаю. Я на стороне закона и справедливости, это моя суть.

-Но что думаешь именно ты? Не как коп, не как защитник морали, а как человек, как женщина?

-Глупый вопрос. Ты уже знаешь ответ.

-Потому что он похож на…

-Прекрати, мы уже обсуждали это и не раз. Он НЕ похож и меня это устраивает. Дело в другом. Он звал и я пришла, хотя я откуда-то знаю, что это было невозможно.

-Прийти?

-Прийти дважды. Прости, долго и сложно объяснить и я уверена, что мне не позволят.

-Кто? Ты постоянно недоговариваешь.

-Есть вопросы, ответы на которые я ищу, за этим я и пришла второй раз, но есть ответы, которые могут сильно изменить мир. Миры.

-Ладно, не говори, если не хочешь.

Оба замолчали, почти подойдя к дому. Саманта задрала голову, глядя в небо. Сэм с недоумением проследил ее взгляд.

-Что, звезда упала?

-Там покой, Сэм,- слова почему-то сами сорвались с губ.- Здесь почти не видно звезд, но есть место, где их мириады.

-Планетарий?- улыбнулся он, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Она промолчала, следуя за ним.

Дверь ее квартиры была почему-то не заперта, но ни страха, ни ярости на воров не было – было какое-то чувство опустошенности – ну вот, сначала Хант, теперь еще домушники.

-Осторожнее,- Сэм резко открыл дверь.

Внутри было темно, а у окна возвышался силуэт мужчины.

-Шеф?!- Сэм судорожно сглотнул, нашаривая на стене выключатель. Его руки коснулась рука девушки.

-Не включай, - тихо попросила она.

-Что ты здесь делаешь?- от шока Сэм не сразу начал говорить.- Какого черта ты был в больнице?

-Я сбежал из дома,- почему-то едва слышно заговорил Хант, поворачиваясь к ним лицом.- И я не уверен, что ищейки позволили бы мне вернуться.

-Что ты делал в больнице?- накинулся на него Сэм. Саманта осталась стоять около двери, прислонившись к стене и молча глядя на мужчин.- Какого черта ты вообще туда полез?

-Я хотел попробовать вернуть мэра. Меня осудят за то, что я не совершал, Сэм!

-Охранник мертв, Джин! Мэра едва вытащили с того света – ты пытался задушить его подушкой! У тебя амнезия?

-Что?- по-настоящему растерялся Хант.- Я ничего не делал. Я забрался по трубе в палату, но там не было охранника, а мэр… он так и лежал в палате. Он же в коме, а эти чертовы приборы действовали своим писком на нервы.

-Ты их отключил?

-Ничего я не отключал!

-Тогда зачем ты пришел?

-Я боялся, что не успел. Я и не успел…

-Не успел убить их?

Хант сгреб Сэма за куртку, но в тот же миг Саманта отлепилась от стены и схватила его за руку со всей силы, все так же молча.

Хант отпустил куртку, она отпустила его руку, не произнеся ни звука.

-Богом клянусь, я ничего не делал, я никого не убивал,- снова начал Хант, глядя то на девушку, то на мужчину.

-Тебя видели выходящим из палаты, а после этого мэра нашли уже бездыханным, а в подсобке его охранника с ножом в груди,- сказал Сэм.

-Я не знал,- Хант округлил глаза.- Это не я, клянусь!

-Даже Литтон видел тебя,- горько ответил Сэм.

-Джин Хант, Вы арестованы…- начала Саманта впервые за долгое время молчания.

-Детка, не делай этого,- Хант взглянул на нее нечитаемым взглядом.- Саманта, я не…

-…за убийство двух человек и за умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью,- закончила она.

-Детка, я не убивал их!

-Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что Вы скажете…

-Саманта, я клянусь!..

-…может быть обращено против Вас в суде. Сэм вызывай дежурного,- мертвым голосом попросила она мужчину, чуть ли не с открытым ртом застывшего в состоянии шока.

-Но…- начал он.

-Я старший офицер, детектив Тайлер,- глухо напомнила она, не сводя глаз с Ханта.

Сэм заворожено кивнул и вышел в общий коридор – не потому что нельзя было позвонить от Саманты, а для того, чтобы дать этим двоим пару минут наедине.

-Я не убивал их, Саманта,- Хант сделал шаг к девушке – она отодвинулась.- Саманта, я клянусь… я просто хотел помочь себе, тебе, команде.

Она села на кровать, низко опустила голову. Он мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией, мог бы даже сбежать, но он не сдвинулся.

-Прости,- прошептала она.

-Саманта, я клянусь, я… - он стиснул зубы, не зная, что сказать.

-Я не смогла помочь тебе,- снова прошептала она, глядя в пол. В темноте трудно было сказать, что читалось на ее лице, но по голосу сказать что-либо было еще тяжелее.- Прости меня, но я больше не могу.

Она закрыла лицо ладонями.

Хант отвернулся к окну, до боли стиснув зубы, и замолчал.

Она не взглянула на него, когда приехали копы, не захотела лично довезти арестованного до полиции, просто вышла из дома, сжимая в руке шлем, так же молча взглянула в глаза Ханта и села за руль байка. Потом надела шлем и стрелой рванула вперед, скрываясь в ночи.

Вторник прошел в каком-то тумане, Хант был заперт в камере, Джонс пропала, на связь не выходила, срочно вызванный адвокат Колин Мэррик что-то долго обсуждал с шефом в Бюро находок, Хорс притих в своем кабинете, а обстановка в офисе накалялась час от часу. Рей смотрел волком, Крис прятал глаза, даже Энни опускала голову и старалась по мере сил не попадаться в поле зрения Сэма.

Все замерло окончательно к четырем пополудни, когда люди, измотанные событиями последних дней, ходили как зомби.

Звонок телефона лишь усугубил и без того тяжелую атмосферу.

-Детектив Тайлер,- Сэм поднял трубку.

-Сэм, мальчик мой,- раздался голос в трубке.- Сэмми, врачи наметили улучшение в состоянии.

-Мам,- Сэм закрыл глаза. Родной голос с такой неприкрытой искренней заботой и любовью стал солью на открытую рану.- Ма-а-ам…

-В пятницу около полудня хотят провести серию тестов,- сказала Рут.- Врачи считают, что ты сильный, что ты справишься, что ты вот-вот откроешь глаза и улыбнешься,- улыбаться Сэм уже не мог от усталости.- Сэм, постарайся, милый, это контрольные тесты. Я знаю, что тяжело, но мозг не пострадал от аварии, ты где-то рядом. Я знаю, что ты близко. Проснись, Сэм, дай знак, что ты со мной – больше не надо. Я люблю тебя, сынок.

-Я тоже люблю тебя, мам,- вздохнул он, положив трубку.

Пятница ровно в полдень. Все сходилось именно на пятнице в полдень. Что было такого в этой дате или времени? Шеф вроде когда-то говорил про какое-то кино.

Он встал и под пристальными взглядами коллег вышел из офиса, спустился к камерам.

Ханту выделили самую большую и чистую камеру. Небольшой жест доброй воли от команды и лично Хорса.

-Филлис, я к шефу,- сообщил Сэм.

Женщина молча подала ему ключи от блока. Неужели и она считает его виновным в аресте Ханта?

-Шеф? Джин, разрешишь?- он открыл камеру.

-А я могу отказать?- пожал плечами тот.- Сигареты есть?

Сэм молча передал ему пачку и зажигалку.

-Ты считаешь, что мы тебя предали?- не стал тянуть кота за хвост Сэм.

-Не важно, что считаю я, Сэмми-бой, важно, что считаешь ты и Джонс,- Хант выпустил струю дыма изо рта.

-Я хочу верить, шеф, хочу помочь, но я не знаю как, с чего начать.

-Поверь Джин Джини, сынок, конкретно ТЫ не сможешь ничего. Пока не сможешь.

-А ты? Джин, ты сможешь помочь?

-Нет, Сэм. Этот раунд должна вытянуть Джонс.

-Это игра?

-А похоже, что я тут забавляюсь?

-Она сказала, что это война, Джин, что она…

-Ты пришел за этим? Поговорить о ней? Лучше тогда проваливай, без тебя тошно. Она ведет себя как девчонка…

-Она и есть девчонка.

-Тогда ей лучше начать быстро взрослеть и прекратить ныть, пока меня не распяли.

-Ты лишил ее веры, шеф.

-Не я,- последовал лаконичный ответ.

-И что делать?

-Искать веру.

-Ты издеваешься?

-Нет.

Сэм потер лицо, вздохнул.

-Ты любишь то кино про шерифа, который один на один вышел против главаря какой-то банды…

-«Ровно в полдень»? И что?

-Все значимое каким-то образом происходит в полдень.

-И?

-Совпадение?

Хант глубоко вздохнул.

-Дороти, я тебе не Гудвин, я не отгадываю загадки, у меня нет серебряных башмачков и в офисе не работают добрые феи-волшебницы. Что-то еще?

-Саманта…

-Послушай, оставь ее уже в покое и меня заодно.

-Зачем ты все-таки полез в больницу, Джин? Ты не сказал на допросе, но это нечто большее, чем просто желание поглазеть.

-Я уже сказал – я хотел оживить этого Спящего Принца и оправдать свое честное имя.

-Люди видели тебя – люди Литтона, люди Саманты, персонал больницы…

-И?

-И второго человека.

-И?

-Тебе что – все равно?

-Мне не все равно, Сэм, но я ничего не могу сделать – я ничего не помню о событиях того дня. Я не убивал охранников и мне не было нужды убивать единственного, кто мог бы снять с меня обвинения.

-Если это не ты, то твой двойник.

Хант вздохнул еще глубже.

-Я в единственном экземпляре, Сэм. Я уникален.

-Ты нажил какого-то изощренного, хитрого и очень изобретательного врага, Джин.

-И?

-Скажи хоть что-то по делу!

-Сказал бы, если бы помнил, как очнулся в доме с трупами.

-Джин, я…

-Я не убивал их, Сэм! Никого! Ни единого!

-Я… я верю,- Сэм взглянул в глаза мужчины. Тот выдержал взгляд.- Я верю тебе…

-Но?

-Я не могу того, что может Саманта. У нее какой-то дар… не знаю… она может ударить так, чтобы заставить сердце снова биться, сломав при этом ребро, она находит иголку в стоге сена, у нее талант находить неприятности и наживать врагов как и у тебя. Вы как будто сиамские близнецы.

-Она девчонка и у меня нет сестер.

-Я не про это, ты же понял.

-Если она поверит, она горы свернет, но от меня это не зависит.

-Почему же? Если она поверит тебе…

-Не мне, Сэм, в том и дело. Думаешь, я настолько идиот или слепой, что ни черта не вижу? Девчонка по уши в дерьме, но она сама загоняет себя в глубину жижи бесконечным самокопанием и нытьем, а я вожусь с этой занудой еще больше, чем с тобой.

-Ну спасибо! Она же пытается…

-Плохо пытается, без энтузиазма. Она коп, Сэм, а не ребенок. Ты коп, я, она, команда. Мы команда. Когда плохо одному, плохо всем. Я – команда, Сэм. Знаешь, что еще?

-Что?

-Она знает, что должна делать, но продолжает ломаться как последняя целка.

-Что она должна? Ты что-то знаешь?

-Не знаю я! Она знает. Вы справитесь, когда оба решите свои делишки. Кстати, вы спали?

-Шеф, вот сейчас худшее время, чтобы выяснять отношения,- поморщился Сэм.

-Как знаешь,- Хант пожал плечами.- Сигареты не отдам.

-Мне нужно идти,- Сэм отошел к двери.- Мы справимся, шеф.

-Вытащи меня отсюда, Сэм,- попросил Хант, когда дверь открылась.- Джонс может, она многое может, если захочет. Просто помоги ей, толкни вперед пинком, если придется.

Сэм только кивнул, закрывая за собой дверь.

Вся ночь прошла в полном кошмаре, и как из этого ужаса выпутаться, Саманта не знала. Байк послушно летел по дороге, уходящей куда-то за горизонт, над головой было лишь низкое небо, а на душе стотонный камень от чувства вины сразу за два поступка. Ее ломали, даже били, но она как будто была той глупой птицей, которая возрождалась из пепла снова и снова. Из пепла… она невольно улыбнулась. Если учесть, что ее тело хорошо поджарилось в больничной палате и она всегда это помнила, то да, из пепла, как зажаренная курица. Она выходила сухой почти из всех проблем, даже относительно из воды, но не в ситуации с людьми. Сначала один, которого она не спасла, сейчас второй, которому она тоже не может помочь…

Где искать веру? Есть ли тот тлеющий уголек, что, быть может, еще не потух окончательно? Может Сэм прав, и она просто бестолково барахтается, прячась за собственным эгоизмом и нежеланием принять случившееся как должное? Почему она снова и снова обращается во тьму, почему бежит от света, почему не может простить, забыть, отпустить, облегчить и без того измученную душу? Что мешает?

Она вела байк не бессознательно, она знала конечный пункт – тот самый, с которого все когда-то началось, где была потеряна ее вера. Если и это не поможет понять себя, не поможет уже ничто и Хант… Хант сядет в тюрьму за то, что он не совершал потому что у нее нет доказательств противного, как нет и сил, и идей, и вообще желания жить, что-то делать.

Где-то в подсознании всплыли слова мудрого Таяки – «будь как лоза, гнись, но не ломайся», «отпусти прошлое и иди вперед». Может быть это она тщетно пытается найти и понять? Это не дает ей полностью отпустить?

Она свернула с дороги и подъехала к зданию. Высокая фигура возникла прямо перед ней.

-Привет, милый,- она грустно улыбнулась пареньку, сняв шлем и сев на лавочку.- Похоже, не только у шефа проблемы, у меня, видишь ли, тоже и еще какие. Как думаешь, это сработает? – он как и всегда промолчал, глядя на нее сверху вниз.- Знаю, что ты можешь думать, что я спятила, если приехала сюда после стольких лет полного игнорирования. Я жуткая трусиха, я не могла вот так прийти к нему и обвинить его в несправедливости. И знаю, это даже звучит глупо. Даже думать не могу, насколько глупо это должно выглядеть,- продолжила она.- Я не говорю уже о том, что у меня нет особого воодушевления, что мне до смерти страшно идти туда, что я вообще не верю во всю эту ерунду, но… друг, что если это единственное место, где я найду еще один ответ на еще один вопрос? Я действительно не могу простить себя за прошлое, понимаешь? Это моя вина.

Молодой коп повернулся к ней боком, в свете фонарей тускло сверкнули цифры на его погонах. Она встала, подошла к нему, подняла руку, но тут же опустила.

-Почему ты помогаешь мне, милый? – мягко спросила она.- Ты как мой ангел-хранитель, хотя… д ангелов-то не верю. То есть… нет, это ерунда. Я верю в тебя, кто бы ты ни был. С тобой мне как-то легче, знаешь? Мне так легко только в кабинете шефа или с ним наедине. Когда он рядом, чувство вины не так грызет. Ты в какой-то степени тоже мой шеф,- улыбнулась она, глядя на его лицо.- Ты направляешь, учишь, помогаешь, ты всегда где-то рядом, ты просто рядом. И знаешь, с тобой тоже пропадает это чувство одиночества в толпе. Так на меня действовал Джон, так действует шеф и ты. И все-таки я хочу уйти отсюда. Твой мир замечательный, правда, но он… я не знаю, милый, он просто не мой. Как так выходит, что я каждую секунду осознаю, что я как будто двоюсь? Сэм гадает, где он, что происходит, а я просто знаю где я. Я… мое тело… в палате в будущем, а здесь прошлое, совершенно иной мир, но эти люди, это место – все настоящее, это не коматозное состояние, не бред и не плод больного воображения. Это оттого, как я воспринимаю мир, да? – светлые ресницы парня чуть дрогнули. Саманта вздохнула.- Мне жаль, что я не в силах помочь тебе в твоем состоянии, милый. Мне жаль, что с тобой так вышло. Нет, я не про то, что взвалю еще и это на себя, хотя… знаешь, я чувствую что-то родственное, как будто уже знаю тебя. Я уже привыкла к призракам, к девочкам, к мальчикам, почему бы не привыкнуть и к ангелу, тем более, если он такой милый. Нет, постой!- она чуть зашла вперед, видя, что он хочет уйти.- Побудь со мной. Пожалуйста, мне очень одиноко и очень страшно. И… я не смогу туда войти,- она кивнула на здание,- если не наберусь храбрости, а ты же знаешь, что я не очень-то похожа на крутую Сигурни Уивер. Ты мне нужен, друг. Мне нужен кто-то, с кем не настолько страшно.

Коп взглянул на нее – даже не в глаза, скорее в душу.

-Не уйдешь? Не уходи. Останься хотя бы ненадолго. Можно я немного посплю здесь? Я устала, друг, я могла бы свалиться даже на земле, но не здесь, не перед этим зданием. С тобой не так одиноко и не так страшно. Просто побудь немного со мной,- она подошла к скамейке и улеглась на нее. Парень встал рядом, глядя на нее сверху вниз.- Знаешь, ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, только не могу понять кого именно. Ты красивый, мой ангел… но я не знаю твоего имени, чтобы… но я просто… мне надо поспать, милый…- она почувствовала слабость, глаза закрылись сами собой, она уснула.

Молодой коп повернулся к темному силуэту здания и взглянул на верхушку – всего на миг, тут же опуская единственный глаз на спящую девушку.

-Мисс? Мисс, Вам плохо?

Саманта приоткрыла глаз и едва не свалилась со скамейки кубарем – на нее смотрели выразительные серые глаза рыжеватого шатена.

-Оби-Ван Кеноби! – взвизгнула она.

-Простите?- не понял мужчина.- Вы не говорите по-английски?

Саманта открыла рот, но вместо членораздельной речи вышло какое-то жалкое бульканье.

-Позвольте, я помогу Вам подняться,- мужчина осторожно приподнял совершенно опешившую девушку.

-Ой!- она неловко ступила на ногу и тут же испугалась.- Простите, это просто спортивная травма. Я не хотела Вас испугать.

-Так Вы говорите по-английски,- чуть улыбнулся священник.

-Говорю, сэр… падре… простите, святой отец, я совершенно не разбираюсь в обращении по сану,- она опустила голову, растирая ноющее колено.

-Чтобы Вам было проще, зовите меня отец Патрик,- мужчина приподнял ее подмышки.- Сможете дойти?

-Да, спасибо, но куда?

-Я окажу Вам помощь, - он совершенно не растерялся.- Поверьте, я знаю толк в спортивных травмах и особом упрямстве спортсменов, которые ни за что не желают обращаться в больницу.

-Спасибо, отец Патрик,- облегченно вздохнула она, прыгая на одной ноге, обхватив шею мужчины рукой.- Простите, я не хотела причинять Вам неудобство, я даже приезжать сюда не хотела.

-Вы не причинили мне неудобства, мисс, - смиренно ответил священник, помогая ей войти в церковь и осторожно усаживая ее на ближайшую лавку. – И если Вы приехали, следовательно, у Вас есть дело.

-Да, сэр… то есть отец Патрик. Простите, я не представилась – Саманта. Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- мысли поскакали как сумасшедшие белки – мужчина странным образом был похож на того самого джедая из кино за минусом бороды и длины волос. Патрик был удивительно гармоничен в черной сутане – просто еще одна роль известного шотландского актера, хоть бери и снимай.

Патрик вышел откуда-то сбоку, из незаметной двери и протянул ей что-то.

-Это мазь из трав,- пояснил он.- Я готовлю ее по рецепту матери, тоже часто ноет травмированное колено,- пояснил он.

-Я байкер, святой отец, и я каратист, - она приняла баночку.- Спасибо, но…

-Вы не верите,- закончил за нее священник, присев на лавку рядом.- Я имею в виду не только веру в чудодейственную силу трав.

-Признаться… я здесь именно за этим – я потеряла веру,- горько вздохнула Джонс.- Ничего, если я оголюсь при Вас? Это не повредит Вашему имиджу?

-Если Вы имеете в виду данный мной обет, то нет,- он тактично не стал настаивать на помощи.- Я слышал Ваше имя – Вы спасли людей в главном Манчестерском соборе.

-Я, только мне нечем гордиться, падре,- она быстро открутила крышку и принюхалась – мазь пахла травой и чем-то цветочным.- Я коп, это моя работа.

Она задрала штанину и намазала немного снадобья на колено.

-В таком случае, я просто обязан был помочь Вам в доме Господа.

-Я не думаю, сэр, что ему до меня есть дело,- тихо ответила она.- Простите меня, падре. Спасибо за помощь,- она протянула ему банку.

Он взглянул на ее лицо.

-К сожалению, не могу помочь исцелить все Ваши раны, Саманта,- он перевел взгляд умных глаз на ее шрам, рассекающий щеку от виска до линии челюсти.

-Внешние меня как раз-то интересуют мало, святой отец. Я не могу избавиться от внутренних.

-Вы пострадали в том хаосе?- забеспокоился он.

-Нет, сэр, нет,- успокоила она, тут же прокляв себя за двусмысленность.- Я о душевных ранах. Я бы может и не приехала сюда, если бы не спасение жизни дорогого мне человека. Мне нужен ответ, мне нужно… я даже не знаю, что мне нужно, но чем быстрее, тем лучше. Понимаете, мой шеф… я могу быть уверена, что Вы никому не скажете?

-Я сохраню тайну исповеди.

-Ну… это не совсем исповедь, то есть я вообще никогда не исповедовалась, то есть… нет, я исповедовалась, но это было давно, я была ребенком, а здесь все так сложно…

Он не перебивал ее сбивчивый бред, внимательно слушал и молчал, не торопя.

-Мой шеф в опасности. Понимаете, это какой-то ужас – стоило мне появиться, как мир сошел с ума, начались бесконечные погони, перестрелки, драки. Нет, я не возражаю, это даже здорово, это лучше, чем лежать пластом в больнице. В общем, так вышло, что шеф здорово попал в крупные неприятности. Да мы и раньше куда только не попадали, но все вроде бы обходилось, но вот тут… в общем… простите, ничего, если я отниму у Вас время?

Это было не очень похоже на исповедь, скорее на сумбурный отрывочный текст с постоянными запинками, называнием священника как только вздумается, в том числе даже не его именем, но рассказ был искренним, отец Патрик это понимал и от души старался вслушаться в довольно запутанную историю про начало жизни, середину, попадание в незнакомый мир, даже про то странное время, когда самой рассказчицы по ее же словам еще не было на свете. Последнее должно было бы встревожить священника, все-таки настолько богатые воображением люди к нему еще не обращались, но девушка говорила искренне, и сразу было ясно, что она сама не особенно верит в тайну исповеди, во все дела церкви и в прощение.

История с Джином Хантом и Джоном Хартом стоила бы мужчине седых волос, попытайся он понять хитросплетение всех тех образов, что выстроила его гостья, но при взгляде на фото все встало на свои места. Еще более-менее все уложилось при тщательно выдавливаемом из себя девушкой рассказе про отношения с ее матерью, отцом и тем странным событием, если ей верить, которое и привело ее сюда, то есть в мир, то есть в этот мир.

Девушка совершенно запуталась в себе, в своем доверии, в вере, которую как она думала она потеряла, в полной самоотдаче на благо остальных при полном самоотстранении от собственных проблем. Конечно, священник мог бы отпустить ей грехи, но она этого не просила и даже решительно отказалась от этого.

-Вы не поймете, Патрик, - сказала она,- я совершу то, за что меня никто не сможет простить, хотя мне этого будет не нужно даже от себя. Стоит ли любое предыдущее прощение одного поступка в будущем?

Он не понял, а она не стала развивать эту тему дальше.

Но то, что он понял, повергло его в ужас – девушка слишком глубоко погрузилась в себя, слишком погрязла в вымысле того, за что себя казнила с такой странной упертостью.

-Я не вправе советовать что-либо,- сказал он, когда поток бесконечных слов иссяк и его гостья замолчала, глядя на него,- но сперва Вы должны понять, что именно Вы хотите от себя.

-Простите?

-Вы сказали, что фотографии – вымысел, но Вы храните их у сердца, следовательно, Вы дорожите отношениями.

-Падре, Джон умер, я же уже сказала.

-Реальность определяет восприятие, Саманта.

-Ага, вот то же самое сказал Квай-Гон.

-Ваш друг?

-Мастер джедай.

Патрик недоуменно склонил голову. Понять девушку было сложнее, чем постичь истину.

-Вы говорите загадками, Саманта.

-Не я, святой отец. Поймите, я сваливаюсь в мир, где я не родилась, вокруг меня настоящие люди и как Вы мудро заметили, я воспринимаю их реально, но вот незадача – мой шеф точный клон моего погибшего парня, а Вы, Патрик, ну как две капли воды похожи на очень известного актера и вдобавок говорите так, как будто уже смотрели «Звездные войны».

-Я не понимаю, что такое клон и про какие войны Вы говорите, Саманта, но я понял лишь то, что Вы обеспокоены событиями этих шести лет.

-Я просто хочу помочь шефу, но я не знаю как. Церковь стала для меня последним пунктом, который может что-то прояснить. Мне не нужны все эти ритуалы, я просто пытаюсь найти ответ на вопрос – что мне делать.

-Вы верите в бога, Саманта?

-Патрик, я Вас умоляю… как я могу верить или не верить после того, что произошло? У меня отняли все, на меня проблемы сыплются как из рога изобилия, вокруг меня черте что… извините, падре, я всего лишь хочу понять, что происходит и начать двигаться дальше. У меня мало времени.

-У Вас все время мира.

-У меня время до пятницы максимум. Я не могу, я просто не выдержу, если по моей вине шеф угодит за решетку, ну как же Вы не понимаете! Однажды я уже не спасла одного дорогого мне человека, я не могу лишиться второго.

Мужчина вздохнул.

-Вы все время вините себя во всем, что происходит…

-По-Вашему, есть кто-то наверху, кто отмеряет каждому по вере его?

-По-моему, есть жизнь, данная Господом каждому, и ответственность за свою жизнь. Вы не можете нести чужой крест, Саманта.

-Но я и не несу!

-Вы не понимаете меня,- он покачал головой.- Вы в данном случае выполняете свою работу. Вы служите закону,- она кивнула,- Вы спасаете жизни, помогаете, Вы специалист.

-Да, но…

-И Вы слишком торопитесь,- чуть улыбнулся он.

-Простите, падре,- она склонила голову.- Я и правда патологически невежлива.

-Вы испуганы, было бы нелогично ожидать от Вас иной реакции,- утешил он.- Вы боялись приходить в церковь, чувствуя вину за смерть матери и любимого человека, Вы были обижены как бывает обижен ребенок на родителя, который ушел в лучший мир, чтобы не вернуться. Но Вас никто не винит, как никто не стал бы винить ребенка.

-Я не ребенок, святой отец,- она не взглянула на него, но румянец выдал ее с головой.

-Если случается развод, дети часто винят себя в произошедшем. Таковы мы есть, мы люди.

-Я не смогла спасти мать, но Джон… я должна была! Понимаете, я была обязана!- она едва не закричала, на глазах выступили слезы.

-Я не могу облегчить Ваше горе, Саманта, а поверьте, я бы очень этого хотел, но подумайте, хотел бы Джон видеть такой груз на Ваших плечах?

-Это нечестно, Патрик! Вы еще скажите, а что бы чувствовала я, окажись на его месте, что бы чувствовал он, простила бы его я, выживи он.

-Вы много додумываете, Саманта, в этом Ваша проблема. Ни Вы, ни Джон, ни я, ни кто-либо еще не несем ответственности за жизни даже самых близких людей.

-Еще скажите, что я пять лет напрасно думала, что я могла бы что-то изменить.

-Никто не может изменить того, что предопределено свыше.

-Но это неправильно!

-Но Вы сами сказали, что Вас кто-то для чего-то готовит, разве не так? Вы приняли условия и Вы согласились.

-Но мне не дали выбора! Не оставили выбора! Меня просто поставили перед фактом!

-Знаете, как говорят маленькие дети: мы не просили рождать нас,- он тепло улыбнулся.

-Вы кого-то теряли, святой отец?- она взглянула в его глаза.

-Я сирота, Саманта,- он не отвел взгляда.- Меня воспитала церковь.

-Простите, это было грубо с моей стороны,- она опустила голову еще ниже.

-Ничего. Я смирился с этим и позволил себе жить. Попробуйте и Вы сделать шаг навстречу к себе. Вы отпустили любимого, но как бы не до конца…

-Вы предлагаете мне вычеркнуть его из памяти? – практически возмутилась она.

-Простите, я был неточен. Отпустите светлую память о нем, он всегда будет с Вами, в Вашем сердце, позвольте себе взлететь.

-Камень на шее не располагает к полетам.

-На Вашей шее нет камня, проблема в Ваших крыльях – Вы боитесь лететь.

-Предлагаете взять высоту с разбега?- она горько фыркнула.- Я не особо хорошо прыгаю. Я лучше катаюсь на мотоцикле и дерусь, чем летаю.

-Хорошо, тогда переведу на тот язык, который Вы поймете,- кивнул он.- Перед Вами Ваш любимый велосипед – он служил Вам верой и правдой, пока Вы были ребенком, но вот Вы выросли, он стал тесен, мал. Вы падаете с него, не можете сесть в седло, Вам давит и трет то, что когда-то было Вам по росту и размеру. Пришло время менять детский велосипед на взрослый мотоцикл.

-Вы знаете мотоциклы, святой отец?

-Я тоже был подростком,- улыбнулся он.

Она взглянула на него – чуть увереннее, чем когда пришла, чуть свободнее.

-Он бы винил себя, если бы со мной что-то произошло,- это было уже как детское упрямство, она хваталась за спасательный круг вины, но сдавала позиции.

-А Вы винили бы его?

-Нет. Никогда.

-И я почему-то уверен, что ему было бы больно услышать, что Вас продолжает мучить вина за то, что было не в Ваших силах изменить или исправить.

-Я никогда не желала ему боли, Патрик,- в ее словах был чистый страх. – Знаете, это прозвучит странно, но… я разговаривала со многими, но Вы… я даже не знаю как, что и почему, но… - он внимательно слушал ее, не перебивая.- Наверное, мои предположения оказались верными, церковь стала отправным пунктом. Здесь сошлись какие-то пути, что-то встало на свои места и Вы… как это Вам удалось парой фраз?

-Я лишь хочу помочь преодолеть страх расправить Вам крылья, остальное должен сделать ветер и Ваше желание взлететь.

-Если я скажу, что я немедленно забыла все, что было, Вы мне поверите?

-Нет, извините. Вы не похожи на человека, который мгновенно начинает верить во что-то. Скорее Вы похожи на человека, который уверовав, отдается этому до конца.

Она повернулась к нему и осторожно обняла его – он чуть растерялся, но ответил на объятия.

-Простите, если нарушила Ваш обет, но это просто…- забормотала она, отпустив его.

-Ничего страшного. Господь любит всех нас, Саманта.

-А Вы, выходит, служа ему, любите так же?- она впервые за всю беседу светло улыбнулась в ответ. Он склонил голову в знак согласия.

-Каждый из нас на своем месте – врачи лечат тела и умы, священники помогают заблудшим душам, полицейские охраняют порядок.

-Но я все так же не могу найти свой путь.

-Не торопитесь, Саманта. Позвольте ситуации идти своим чередом.

Они встали.

-Спасибо Вам, отец Патрик,- поблагодарила Саманта.

-Если я смог помочь Вам, я могу считать свою миссию выполненной,- смиренно склонил он голову.

-И все-таки странно то, что вокруг меня на удивление знакомые лица,- заметила она, глядя на него.- Знаете, у меня был любовник… извините,- она смутилась.

-Я понимаю, не смущайтесь,- подбодрил он.

-Я просто к тому, что… знаете, он был очень красив, я его не любила, нет, просто… знаете, он был слишком опытным для этого времени и он тоже был похож на одного актера и певца.

-Вот как?- Патрик чуть улыбнулся.

-Да, правда мы с ним не только хотели друг друга… простите еще раз… мы, понимаете… в общем, мне так показалось, что у него как и у меня зуб.

-На кого?

-Ну, у меня на Творца, а у него, похоже, на шефа, на Ханта. Да… так вот, а еще у него было такое прикосновение… он как будто мог прикосновением убить, высосать душу. Это было очень больно, но шеф, Джин, он… понимаете, он мне помог, защитил, а я теперь должна помочь ему, защитить, хотя я же и арестовала его.

-Вы потеряли веру, Саманта, но Вы ее уже обрели вновь,- многозначительно откомментировал мужчина.

-Что?

-Вы пришли в место, где хотели найти ответы. Думаю, Вы их нашли.

-Нет, я же не…- она как будто замерла.- Постойте, откуда Вы?.. Джек. Джек Харнс, Хант говорил про синие глаза убийцы!- она ошалело взглянула на Патрика.- И Джек явно имел зуб на Ханта – все сходится! Патрик, это может быть зацепкой.

-Доверьтесь интуиции, Саманта, я уверен, она Вас не подведет. Вы знаете свою работу.

-Джек синеглазый, а еще я видела его в Лондоне, он что-то делал с тем пареньком… и именно синие глаза перенесли меня в будущее,- быстро забормотала она.- Это действительно может быть уликой, но подтвердить ее может только мэр.

-Тогда Вам нельзя терять ни минуты.

Но она вместо того, чтобы побежать к байку, снова посмотрела на мужчину перед собой.

-Святой отец, а как Ваша фамилия?

-МакГрегор. Патрик МакГрегор.

-С ума сойти можно! Скажите, Патрик, а Вы верите в ангелов и демонов? Знаете, это наверное прозвучит странно как и все то, что я уже говорила, но… знаете, я не верю в совпадение – я приезжаю сюда, а здесь Вы – молодой, красивый, да еще с такой фамилией.

-Спасибо,- мужчина чуть порозовел от смущения.- Я шотландец,- зачем-то пояснил он.- Я родился в Криффе, а сюда был перенаправлен по запросу церкви.

-А я родилась и выросла в Манчестере. Я люблю этот город и его жителей, хотя я и всегда говорю, что мне на всех наплевать… ой, простите еще раз! Спасибо Вам, святой отец, если бы не Вы, я бы не нашла ничего – ни веры, ни прощения, ни улик.

-Я только выслушал Вас, ответы Вы нашли сами, Саманта.

-Вы не обидитесь, если я скажу, что Вы… то есть Ваши прикосновения… в общем, они как будто волшебные, от них так тепло, спокойно?

-Я рад, что сумел помочь Вам.

-Патрик, а… мы еще увидимся? Я смогу приехать еще раз? Клянусь, что не полезу больше обниматься, хотя мне бы очень хотелось.

-Вы можете приезжать, когда хотите, Саманта,- засмеялся он.- Церковь открыта для страждущих душ.

-Если бы я знала, что здесь будете Вы, я бы приехала намного раньше, но я…

-Боялись, что пожилые священники начнут Вас учить?- понял он. Она кивнула.

-Глупо, да?

-Нисколько. Наш долг говорить с прихожанами языком, который поймут их сердца.

-Эм… я наверное должна что-то дать на нужды храма или что-то вроде того?- она похлопала себя по карманам.

-Вы уже дали,- успокоил он.

-Да? Но я же ничего…

-Вы пришли в дом Господа, значит, Вы открыли свое сердце – это лучший дар.

-Могу я попросить Вас?.. Это прозвучит странно, но мне это очень важно. Знаю, что я уже надоела Вам, что Вы устали…

-Вы не можете мне надоесть и я не устал. Что я могу сделать для Вас?

-Я не… я даже не знаю – какое-то напутствие, слово, что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, святой отец, оставьте мне на память частичку Вашего света и доброты, чтобы я помогла шефу и команде.

Он прикоснулся к ее руке, взял в ладонь ее пальцы, на миг закрыл глаза, подумав, после чего сосредоточился и произнес:

-Да пребудет с тобой вера, дочь моя!

Разумеется, после такого напутствия она снова обняла его, широко и открыто улыбаясь.


	62. Chapter 62

Дорога до офиса заняла куда больше времени. Сначала надо было уложить мысли в кучку, привести нервы из возбужденного в рабочее состояние, собрать байкеров и разведать последние новости по поводу поиска убийцы и состояния здоровья мэра. Первое было неутешительным, а второе средне.

-К нему уже можно?

Алан покачал головой.

-Ты знаешь приказ, Си, тебя не пустят. Там теперь такая охрана, что даже медсестер и врачей пускают чуть ли не по одному.

-Фейс-контроль в действии, просто отпад,- скривилась она.- Свяжись с мамой, может быть ей удастся как-то провести меня или отвлечь охрану,- попросила она.- Мне нужно немедленно позвонить в управление.

-Но уже почти пять часов,- пожал плечами Алан.- Твои приятели обычно в это время прутся в паб.

-Ты ужасно говоришь,- укорила она младшего друга – тот только пожал плечами.- Полцарства за нормальный мобильный!- застонала она.

-За мобильный что?- не поняли остальные.

-Телефон,- бросила она, подходя к будке и набирая номер.- Сэм? Сэм, это я, ты еще на работе – слава богу. У меня есть новости и предполагаемый портрет убийцы. Что? Никого уже нет? А что Хорс? Ребята ведут наблюдение, говорят, что мэр пришел в себя. Где была? Это не настолько важно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты завтра же с утра брал за задницу весь отдел и брал штурмом больницу – завтра среда, мне нужно получить признание мэра и фоторобот убийцы. Что? Да, подозреваемый есть, но проблема в том, что его никто из моих не видел. Кто? А помнишь того педика, которого я спустила с лестницы в отеле Лондона? Ой, Сэм, не кричи так, пожалуйста. Все, увидимся утром.

Она повесила трубку и обернулась к команде байкеров.

-У тебя появилась идея?- поинтересовался Микки, жуя сигарету.

-Собираем всех, кого сможем найти,- кивнула она.- Если это он, понадобятся все люди. Только близко к нему не приближайтесь, он мой,- предупредила она.

-Слышали, говнюки?- рявкнул Микки, отбрасывая окурок.- Звоните подружкам и дружкам, ночью город должен биться в судорогах!

Ответом стал громогласный довольный рев.

Утро застало Сэма уже на работе. Едва часы пробили шесть, он вошел в управление.

Дежурный сонно кивнул ему и вернулся к бумагам.

-Навещу шефа,- Сэм взял ключи от камер и прошел за дверь.

На удивление Хант не спал. Растянувшись на койке, свесив ногу вниз, он смотрел в потолок и о чем-то думал.

-Что нового?- сразу перешел он к делу.

-Доброе утро,- поздоровался Сэм. Хант поморщился – нереально доброе, особенно если ты в камере как преступник.- Саманта что-то нашла и просила меня прийти пораньше,- пояснил он.

-Вот как?- казалось, Хант не был удивлен, скорее сильно напряжен и взволнован.- И что она нашла?

-Пока не знаю,- Сэм сел рядом.- Вероятно, она справилась со своими демонами, - Хант нахмурился, но ничего не сказал,- и решила заняться общими.

-Вот как?

-Тебе что – все равно?

-Мне не все равно, Сэм, но если она найдет убийцу, то…

-Она приведет доказательства твоей невиновности.

-Она может привести его самого.

-Я тебя не понимаю. Ты вроде как должен радоваться.

-Хладнокровный и явно башковитый убийца наедине с девчонкой, Тайлер,- еще больше нахмурился Хант.- С тем, кто не моргнув глазом всаживает ножи в здоровенного парня и стреляет в людей так, как будто они мишени.

-Шеф, ты забыл, кто Саманта?

-Я НЕ забыл, Сэм!- повысил голос тот.- Потому-то мне это совершенно не нравится. Цыпа смелая, да, но она глупая.

-Саманта не глупа.

-Она полезет в драку, Сэм.

-Она не одна.

Хант не ответил.

-Она справится, я уверен,- Сэм постарался успокоить начальника.

-Знаю,- коротко бросил Хант.

Больше он не сказал ни слова.

-Давай, только осторожнее,- Элиза помогла Джонс забраться в окно.- Господи, если они увидят, я даже боюсь представить, что они со мной сделают.

-Пусть только попробуют,- Саманта мягко спрыгнула на пол и подошла к койке.- Сэр, сэр, Вы меня слышите? Конечно, Вы меня слышите, иначе меня бы здесь давно уже не было. Сэр, я знаю, у Вас с мистером Хантом не все гладко, но Вы же будете хорошим мальчиком и поможете мне и ему, а?

-Не уверена, что так будет тактично,- заметила медсестра. Джонс пожала плечами.

-Предлагаешь просто всадить в него шприц или поиграть с его мозгами? Сэр, у меня мало времени. По правде говоря, у меня его вообще нет, так что сделайте над собой усилие и откройте глаза.

Веки мужчины чуть дрогнули.

-Ладно, можете не открывать, просто шевелите… не знаю… пальцами, глазами, жмурьтесь, когда Вы услышите верное утверждение. Вы меня понимаете, сэр?

Мужчина не шелохнулся.

-Саманта, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея,- начала Элиза.

-Послушай ты, засранец,- Джонс наклонилась к уху человека,- мне насрать, чей ты бред, мне даже насрать на весь этот мир, но я на стороне справедливости, я закон, черт бы все это драл, и я защищаю не только Джина Ханта, но и возможность изменить собственную судьбу и жизнь, а если ты, дерьма кусок, начнешь меня игнорировать, богом клянусь, моей веры в светлое будущее Джина хватит, чтобы запустить пальцы в твой мозг и хорошенько там все перемешать. Ты проживешь долгую счастливую жизнь в течение того времени, как мои пальцы будут давить на нервные окончания, после чего я отпущу тебя и ты отдашь черту душу, так что не испытывай судьбу и мое терпение и отвечай на вопросы. Я почему-то уверена, что ты будешь хорошим и послушным человеком и поможешь спасти невинную душу.

Мужчина еле слышно застонал.

-Хорошо, Вы меня слышите, сэр,- она отстранилась под недоумевающим взглядом медсестры.- Приступим. Я обещаю, что пальцем Вас не коснусь, если Вы будете говорить правду. Мне нужно принести Библию, или Вы скажете правду и без клятв на ней?- веки дрогнули, мужчина чуть зажмурился.- Очень хорошо, сэр. Итак, начнем опрос…

Джонс явилась только к десяти утра, когда нервы Сэма были натянуты как тетива лука.

-Это не Хант, Сэм,- с порога офиса начала она,- вот только весомых доказательств у меня нет. Мэр не может говорить, а делать съемку слишком сложно.

-Что тебе удалось узнать?

Офис пустовал, команда была на ланче.

-Начну с того, что я весь вчерашний день искала себя.

-Себя?! Сэмми, у нас тут ад, а ты…

-Не перебивай! Я искала себя и ответы на вопросы. И кажется я их нашла сегодня утром, когда побывала в палате больницы и мило почирикала с мэром.

-Ты его не?..

-Он жив и относительно здоров. По крайней мере он выздоравливает и надеюсь, что от него еще будет головная боль в будущем. Дело в том, что я опрашивала его и он подтвердил, что убийца был высоким, светловолосым, крупного телосложения и синеглазым.

-Копия Ханта за минусом цвета глаз? Есть идеи?

-Помнишь того парня, которого я спустила с лестницы? Джек Харнс.

-Ты сказала это по телефону, но… он уехал из Лондона.

-А что мешало ему проследовать за нами в Манчестер? У него зуб на меня, на Ханта, он вполне мог проследить наш путь, следить, наблюдать, вести нас обоих.

-Думаешь, он что-то знает?

-Сэм, ты с луны свалился? Я говорю, что убийца – он.

-Потому что он единственный синеглазый парень, которого ты знаешь?

-Есть идеи лучше, Шерлок?

-Прекрати. Ты ведешь себя как Хант.

-Я стараюсь спасти его шкуру, а ты мне морали читать вздумал? Мне нужны свидетели, мне нужны доказательства и мне нужна армия копов и байкеров, чтобы прочесать город частой гребенкой и поймать говнюка.

-Сэмми, это не война.

-Очень ошибаешься, друг мой. Это как раз война, которую объявили моему подзащитному.

-Ты адвокат?

-Я коп и я байкер. Я на стороне справедливости и невинных душ, господи прости, что я говорю такое в отношении шефа.

-Босс!- двери офиса открылись и первым к ней обратился Крис.- Вы вернулись, босс… мэм…

-Привет, команда!- она помахала рукой и снова повернулась к Сэму.- Ты веришь в невиновность Ханта?

-Но дело не в том, во что я верю. У нас есть прямые доказательства, у нас на руках улики…

-Уничтожь их.

-Что? Ты сдурела? Это подсудное дело!

-Ты мой подчиненный, я возьму все на себя. Сэм, в конце концов я могу приказать.

-Ты перегибаешь палку, Саманта.

-О, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс!- Хорс вошел легкой походкой и сразу подошел к двум детективам.- Рад снова видеть Вас на работе. Вы не устали?

-Простите, сэр, но дело - просто подстава,- она обернулась к нему.- У меня есть свидетель, который готов подтвердить показания под присягой, что Хант не убивал ни охра…

-Это замечательно, инспектор,- неловко перебил ее Хорс.- Завтра Вы представите все доказательства по данному делу, а пока я официально отстраняю Вас от веде…

-Что? Завтра? – она буквально побелела.- Но суд в пятницу!

-О, простите, совсем забыл сказать – суд перенесли на завтрашний день на два часа дня.

-Что?- офис замер, Сэм окаменел от шока, Крис выронил все папки, Рей широко распахнул глаза, глядя на мужчину, а Саманта открыла рот и забыла как дышать.

-Мне сообщили рано утром,- добавил Хорс.

-На пару слов, сэр,- наконец справилась с эмоциями Джонс, буквально хватая суперинтенданта и затаскивая того в кабинет Ханта.- Сэр, при всем моем уважении к Вам и Вашей работе…

-Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, дорогая,- снова перебил мужчина, поправляя китель,- но уверяю тебя, это не моя инициатива.

-Операция назначена на пятницу, как суд может быть в четверг?

-Операция? Прости, дорогая, я не знаю, о чем ты. В пятницу ты уже будешь в Гайде независимо от решения суда.

-Это приказ?- она скрипнула зубами, задрав подбородок.

-Саманта, дорогая моя девочка,- вздохнул Хорс,- я понимаю, ты в нерешительности, ты на перепутье, но я прибыл именно для того, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы выбрать правильную дорогу.

-А если у меня свой путь?

-Любой путь лежит через Гайд, дорогая.

-Не мой.

-Твой в особенности. Ну же, Саманта, не будь ребенком, если Хант выкрутится – это будет хорошо для его команды, если же нет – это разрушит отдел быстрее, чем мы доедем до Гайда.

-И Ваша совесть будет чиста, зная, что суд может осудить невинного человека?

-Я ничего личного не имею против инспектора Ханта, мне нет до него дела, но этот отдел… он как бельмо на глазу, как раковая опухоль.

-И Вы планируете ее удалить хирургически?

-Чтобы спасти человека, нужно рисковать ампутацией конечности или органа.

-И Вы найдете донора для пересадки нового органа для умирающего человека?

Он как-то растерянно взглянул в ее полное решимости лицо.

-Ты говоришь странные вещи, дорогая. Тебе и правда лучше отдохнуть перед предстоящей операцией.

-Вы плохо меня знаете, сэр,- она сверкнула глазами и взялась за ручку двери.- Я обожаю славную войнушку и мне почти физически больно бездействовать. Это для меня… как бы смерти подобно,- добавила она, подумав секунду.- Битва не проиграна, пока не прозвучал гонг, сэр. С Вашего позволения,- она указала ему на дверь, выйдя к команде.

-И тем не менее, с этой минуты Вы официально отстранены от дела и понижены в должности до прежнего звания детектива-инспектора,- повторил Хорс.

-Словами не передать, как я счастлива, сэр,- улыбнулась девушка, следя за ним серьезным взглядом.- Доброго дня, сэр.

-Доброго дня, детектив,- он вышел.

-Чертов педик,- проворчал Рей.

-Говнюк,- поддержал Крис.

Джонс вздохнула.

-Так, пернатый спецназ, слушаем сюда!- она набрала побольше воздуха в легкие.

-Расслабься, ты уже не наш шеф,- Рей сунул в рот сигарету.

-Может быть ты встанешь и пройдешь в камеры, где в одной из них заперт тот, кто чудом держит этот отдел в своих руках?- резко ответила она на его выпад.- Не хочешь трепыхаться – можешь почитать газетку и подрочить, а я собираюсь найти убийцу и добиться снятия всех обвинений с шефа.

-Но Саманта, у нас неопровержимые улики, - встряла Энни.

-И мы видели его в больнице,- поддержал Крис.

-Мне нужен художник, способный нарисовать фоторобот предполагаемого преступника,- она уже не дослушала.- Когда будет готово, я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас записал его на корочку и приступил к поискам любыми законными и незаконными путями. Я ясно говорю?

-Куда записать, босс?- не понял Крис.

-Соберись, Крис!- рявкнула она.- Запомни его, скопируй на память – мне все равно, но ты будешь искать преступника по описанию. Все, есть у нас художник, в конце концов?!

Один из копов поднял руку.

-Сэм, разошли по всем отде…

-Что здесь происходит?- Хорс появился так неожиданно, что Саманта едва не подскочила.

-Сэр, да какого ж чер…

-Значит, несмотря на мой приказ, Вы решили противоречить ему, нарушить субординацию?

-Сэр, я только…- она сжала листок с единственным фотороботом в руке.

Хорс вырвал его из ее руки и порвал.

-Дело больше не в вашей компетенции, не в ведомстве этого отдела, я кажется ясно дал это понять, детектив Тайлер-Джонс!- загремел он.

Сэм испугался, что Джонс сейчас ударит его, но она только набычилась.

-Да, сэр,- кивнула она.- И тем не менее, именно в моей компетенции защита подозреваемого.

-Вы адвокат, детектив? Нет? Тогда знайте свое место.

-Не подскажете ли его мне именно Вы, сэр?- с вызовом спросила она, дернув подбородком. От прилива крови к лицу тонкий шрам на щеке побагровел.

-Вы заходите слишком далеко, мисс,- зашипел Хорс.

-Скорее, сэр, я ухожу слишком глубоко,- тихо ответила она стальным тоном.- Так глубоко, что даже Вы уже не сможете меня достать, сэр. При всем моем к Вам уважении, сэр, Вам лучше не лезть в мою работу.

-Вы мне угрожаете, детектив?- холодно спросил Хорс в нависшей тишине.

-Я констатирую факты, сэр,- так же холодно сообщила она.- У Вас своя работа, а у меня своя, и я очень даже собираюсь ее выполнить как велит мне мой долг.

Хорс молча просверлил ее тяжелым взглядом, повернул голову, оглядев команду, чуть задержался на Сэме, и снова уперся в девушку.

-Посмотрим,- коротко произнес он, поворачиваясь на каблуках и выходя из офиса.

-Сэм, как я уже сказала, разошли фоторобот по всем участкам и постам,- тихо сказала Джонс.

-Но мэм, суперинтендант порвал рисунок,- развел руками Крис.

-Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, мой дорогой,- загадочно ответила она, подняв со своего стола

копию.- Копирка, Крис, творит чудеса. Все, приступаем! За работу, хоп-хоп!- она хлопнула в ладоши.

-А ты куда?- Энни подошла к ней.- Ты же не бросишь нас?

-Не брошу, но ты умная девушка, ты должна понимать, что лидеры бывают разными – один впереди планеты всей, второй крушит все подряд на своем пути к цели, но есть тот, кто координирует действия, направляет людей по нужному пути, выстраивает пути возможного отступления. Это тактик и стратег и он никогда не побежит с шашкой наголо.

-Я поняла,- серьезно ответила девушка.- И что ты собираешься делать?

-Свою работу, как и всегда,- на этот раз развела руками уже Саманта.- Я буду защищать справедливость и закон, и моя программа-максимум перевернуть город за этот день.

-Ты не зайдешь к шефу?

Одновременно весь отдел повернул к ней головы, десяток глаз уперлись в нее.

-Нет,- коротко ответила Джонс и быстро вышла из офиса.

-Почему?- так и не поняла Энни, обратившись к Сэму.- Она же защищает его, почему тогда она не хочет даже увидеть его?

-Она не может,- понял Сэм, не став продолжать.

Конечно, она и не смогла бы – совесть не позволила бы, жалость не позволила бы, крохотная крупинка неверия – и Джонс снова погрузилась бы в самобичевание, а так она будет спокойна, хладнокровна и уверена в себе.

-Сэр, напрягитесь. Постарайтесь, от этого зависит жизнь невинного человека. Да будьте же в конце концов мужиком! Хватит валяться, открывайте глаза и помогите мне!

После звонка в районный уголовный отдел и короткой, но бурной беседы со старшим детективом-инспектором Литтоном, охранник около палаты впустил их обоих внутрь. Дерек видел, что дело было куда сложнее, чем предполагали, мэр в самом деле был плох, но Джонс не сдавалась и всерьез готова была пойти на преступление ради Ханта. Отчасти Литтон даже немного завидовал везучему ублюдку – на него работала такая преданная цыпа с шикарными ножками и сиськами, но больше всего инспектор просто хотел вернуться к себе. Эта самая цыпа одним звонком перевернула мирную трудную жизнь РУО и пообещала лично приехать со своей бандой байкеров и взять управление измором, если лично Литтон не уладит дело в больнице. Зная эту бешеную сучку, Дерек справедливо рассудил, что эта цыпа слов на ветер не бросает и чего доброго вполне может выполнить угрозу. Не то, чтобы он особенно переживал или боже упаси боялся, но ощущение мошонки в клещах было не из приятных.

Стоя рядом с ней, слушая и наблюдая за тем, как она тщетно пытается вытащить признание из полубессознательного человека, Литтон начинал думать, что цыпа может разбудить даже мертвого, если ей было бы это нужно.

Везучий же сукин сын Хант!

-Адреналин в сердце, - предложила Джонс,- а потом я займусь акупунктурой. Я уже это говорила.

Мэр снова едва слышно застонал – во рту мешала трубка аппарата искусственного дыхания.

-Он же не сможет сказать!- наконец вмешался Литтон.

-Мне не нужно его слов, - перебила Джонс.- Пока не нужно. Мне нужны его подтверждения того, что это портрет того, кто был в его доме и кто пристрелил его охранника. Сэр, я повторяю – или Вы делаете над собой усилие, или за Вас его сделаю я.

Ресницы дрогнули, человек открыл глаза.

Спустя полчаса двое пулей вылетели из больницы – один прыгнул в машину, вторая взлетела на байк и оба дали по газам.

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

-Предположение подтвердилось, ищем человека, по телосложению похожего на Ханта – крупный, высокий, цвет волос предположительно светлый – если парик, и темный – если натуральный, глаза синие, предположительно носит солнцезащитные очки,- еще через полчаса давала инструкции Джонс.

-А что-нибудь точное есть?- спросили из толпы байкеров.

-Есть. Он очень опасен и наверняка вооружен, так что следим, ищем, но в драку не вступаем.

-Всем все ясно?- рявкнул Микки.- Детишки стоят в сторонке, пока большие дяди и Си будут драться!

-Ясно!- отозвался нестройный хор молодежи.

-Не совсем верная формулировка, Микки,- не согласилась Саманта.- Детишки более шустрые и их больше по численности. Детишки как раз окажут неоценимую услугу по внедрению во все места, где Джек может скрываться. Они могут смотреть, передавать информацию и вести его. Взрослые дяди мне понадобятся в больнице – мэра нужно в прямом смысле слова взять в кольцо и защищать до суда. Он единственный свидетель и его слово имеет весомую роль в завтрашнем слушании.

-Хорошо. Дилан, Майкл, едете с Бешеной в больницу и глаз не спускаете с пациента,- распорядился Микки.

-Роджер, ты тоже едешь,- кивнула на мощного парня Саманта.- Бог любит троицу.

-Так, парни и девушки,- снова взял слово Микки,- рассасываемся по городу, раскрываем глаза пошире, прочищаем уши и начинаем искать заново. У нас на поиски сутки. Всем все ясно? Хорошо. По седлам!

Байки взревели и рванулись врассыпную.

-Девчонки будут проверять магазины, все спокойные места,- Микки оседлал своей байк.- Парни займутся делами покрупнее. Ты как сама, Си?

-Нормально, брат. Микки, понимаю, это сейчас не настолько важно, но у меня глубоко личная просьба – я хочу после всего дела, после суда, независимо от решения судьи отлучиться до утра.

-Без проблем, Си,- кивнул тот.

-Спасибо,- она села за руль и натянула шлем.- За работу, парни!

Пять байков сорвались с места.

-Нет, Сэм, это мое дело, считай, что это вендетта.

-Но у нас преимущества!

-Он испугается и залезет под плинтус, вы его просто напугаете, от вас за парсек несет копами, а байкеры безопаснее.

-Но вас мало.

-Нас вполне достаточно, плюс я очень просила Литтона не делать глупостей и передать своим, чтобы не задерживали никого на этот день до завтрашнего суда.

-Вы что, полностью решили захватить город? В городе будет власть байкеров?

-Типа того. Мы никого не тронем, но и нас никто не должен трогать. Преступления – ваша забота, поимка одного человека – наша.

-Во что ты играешь, Саманта? Это же революция, переворот!

-Это война, Сэм. Я не начинаю дележ территории двадцатью годами раньше, но мне нужен полный контроль над ситуацией. Считай, что мэр временно передал мне полномочия по управлению городом на этот день.

-Как он?

-Хреново, говорить не может из-за аппарата. Я вела переговоры с главврачом по поводу его транспортации, но…

-Отказали?

-Категорически.

-И ты им устроила большой барабум?

-Ничего я им не устроила, я лишь попросила обеспечить максимальную защиту и заботу до суда.

-Судья не примет в учет твои заверения о том, что это не Хант покушался на убийство.

-Иных доказательств у меня пока нет, но я их получу в любом случае. Можешь считать, что у меня как у спортсмена открылось второе дыхание.

-Мне сказать Ханту?

-Нет. Ничего не говори, не хочу давать надежд, пока все не сделаю.

-Ты поэтому не стала даже говорить с ним утром?

-Ты умный парень, Сэм. Пока я собрана, я могу сосредоточиться. У меня нет времени на жалость и сочувствие.

-А команде сказать?

-Ничего не говори, я и так уже принесла кучу проблем. Что Хорс?

-У себя в кабинете. Тихо как в склепе.

-Будь завтра на суде, поддержи шефа, но молчи про мои дела.

-Саманта… я думаю, он догадывается.

-Знаю, но мне спокойнее, если он сомневается.

-Он волнуется за тебя.

-Знаю. Я за него тоже. Я волнуюсь за всех вас… за нас. Все, мне пора.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, Сэм вздохнул и положил трубку на телефон. Странная она, эта Джонс, ей вроде бы вся эта кошмарная ситуация даже нравится – драки, поиски, возможность сотрудничать со своими байкерами, возможность контролировать пульс жизни города, вся эта власть…

-Саманта звонила?- Энни присела рядом.

-Мне как-то неспокойно,- он потер лицо ладонями.

-За нее?

-За то, что она делает. Она сильно меняется, когда речь заходит о жизни кого-то из близких ей людей, она способна убивать, и… она это действительно может, Энни. Власть ее портит.

-А кого нет?

-Она становится неуправляемой, еще страшнее…

-Как Хант?

-Нет, не как Хант, намного опаснее, потому что она… просто потому что она воспринимает все слишком серьезно и слишком по-настоящему.

-То есть как это? А как же тогда надо воспринимать, если один из нас в беде?

Сэм не ответил, даже не смог взглянуть девушке в глаза. Как объяснить ей, что Саманта просто погружается в этот странный мир по уши? Как сказать, что этот мир ненастоящий? Энни не поймет его, а Саманта… она и в самом деле слишком странная даже по меркам будущего.

В эту ночь Джин не мог сомкнуть глаз. В воздухе явственно пахло бурей, опасностью... отчасти почему-то сырой землей, сладковатым запахом чуть подгнивших яблок. Странный запах, знакомый, но далекий, почему-то пугающий.

Боялся ли Джин предстоящего суда? Наверное, боялся, ведь трудно вот так оказаться по ту сторону решетки и закона, по сути являясь защитником этого закона. Несправедливо обвиненный, но невиновный, Джин Хант не сдавался. Хуже чувства страха за себя был лишь страх за сумасшедшую девчонку-детектива. Но еще хуже было то, что Джин наконец вспомнил обладателя синих глаз, этот пронзительный взгляд, лающий смех и деяния, которые творил его обладатель. Джонс была в смертельной опасности даже не потому что могла погибнуть, а потому что могла узнать от этого человека. Ее подчас нечеловеческая тяга к знаниям могла и сыграла бы злую шутку. Джин не мог помочь ей не из-за камеры, где находился, а потому что одно неосторожное слово и мир просто мог бы рухнуть. Ее мир. Ее мир веры в него, а это было бы страшнее любых решеток.

Джонс сама по себе уже была ходячей опасностью, но могла стать куда большей для Джина и того, что он делал.

Город замер в ожидании. Патрульные копы лишь с опаской и долей удивления провожали взглядами пролетавшие мимо байки, затаились наркоманы, спряталась насильники, все информаторы полиции попрятались по домам, уже предупрежденные о нашествии армии байкеров.

Словно черная Немезида, своим легионом управляла грозная Бешеная Сука, самая сильная из байкеров, самая быстрая, верхом на своем «Короле», бок о бок с самым знаменитым байкером-мужчиной – Большим Микки, королем дорог Манчестера. И словно верные слуги, их друзья и друзья их друзей зорко следили за городом, выискивая преступника.

Жизнь не замерла даже ночью. Люди от четырнадцати до шестидесяти обоего пола старались помочь по мере сил. Информацию передавали по цепочке, растянув эту незримую цепь и опутав ею весь город. Ни одна мышь, ни одна птица не прошмыгнула бы за мощный заслон. На стороне Ханта была полиция, на стороне Бешеной Суки – байкеры, но и те, и другие хотели лишь одного – справедливости.

-Сегодня сложный денек, мой храбрец?- поприветствовал Нельсон вошедшего в паб Сэма.- На улицах стало как-то неспокойно.

-Город в засаде, Нельсон,- Сэм сел на высокий стул около стойки.- Мне чего покрепче и побольше.

-Настали сложные времена, мой друг?

-Похоже, настал ад,- Сэм взял стакан и залпом опрокинул в себя его содержимое.- Джонс выходит из-под контроля.

-О, мой друг, как я уже говорил, чтобы понять женщину, нужно прожить всю жизнь, но не факт, что ты поймешь хотя бы то, почему они выбирают тот или иной цвет помады.

-Чтобы понять простую женщину – да,- согласился Сэм,- но чтобы понять Джонс, нужен Хант. Они как будто на одной волне и похоже, что только он и может хоть как-то контролировать эту кипучую энергию.

-Саманта похожа на лаву, выплескивающуюся из вулкана.

-Ага, так и погиб город Помпеи.

-Ты излишне строг к своей подруге, Сэм. Позволь ей просто быть собой и выполнять свою работу.

-Ты не понимаешь, Нельсон,- Сэм покачал головой.- Когда Саманта выходит на тропу войны… она именно выходит на тропу ВОЙНЫ, она не перед чем ни остановится, она начнет убивать направо и налево.

-Не думаю, что все настолько плохо,- осторожно заметил бармен.

-Очень плохо. Она не знает меры, когда речь заходит обо мне или Ханте.

-Она беспокоится о вас.

-Понимаешь ли, сейчас город практически во власти байкеров. Я признаться никогда особо не понимал их тусовок, иногда меня это даже пугало, но она… она как будто в своей стихии, когда мир буквально летит в пропасть. Эта власть, это ощущение вседозволенности… она сумела связаться с Литтоном, она практически захватила власть над городом в свои руки.

-Ты боишься, что она потеряет себя или что она обретет себя?

-Обретет? Ты думаешь, ей действительно нравится власть?

-Я не знаю,- Нельсон пожал плечами.- Думаю, ты прав, понять такую девушку как Саманта может только Хант. Наверное, он же и может ее сдержать.

-Я просто в ужасе от того, что творится. Завтра суд, она где-то мотается по городу, запрещает мне вмешиваться, запрещает говорить Ханту про то, что она делает. Мне даже кажется, что она – мой начальник, хотя Хорс уже понизил ее до детектива-инспектора.

-Я не думаю, что ей настолько важен ее ранг, Сэм. У нее иная причина быть той, кем она является по сути.

-Кем?- Сэм поднял голову, взглянув на бармена.

-Собой,- коротко ответил тот.- Свободной, сильной личностью.

-Я удивляюсь, как они с Хантом не поубивали друг друга – они оба лидеры, оба… господи, будь она мужчиной, она была бы альфа-самцом!

-Она альфа-самка,- широко улыбнулся Нельсон.- И она действительно лидер.

-Она может быть жестокой, Нельсон,- сокрушенно произнес Сэм.- Иногда я ее боюсь, боюсь того, что она может, если захочет. У нее нет полумер, она все возводит в абсолют – белое и черное, добро и зло.

-Но она борется за добро и белое,- подмигнул Нельсон.

-Даже думать не хочу, что будет, если она перейдет на темную сторону силы.

-На темную сторону силы?

-Не бери в голову,- отмахнулся Сэм.

-Гораздо страшнее не сторона силы, на которой ты находишься,- вдруг сказал Нельсон,- а то, что у тебя внутри. Тьма внутри страшнее, Сэм.

-Я очень надеюсь, что ей хватит сил не поддаваться тьме,- Сэм проглотил вторую порцию и встал.- Я пойду, завтра очень тяжелый день.

-С богом, друг,- пожелал Нельсон, глядя ему вслед.

Снова этот сон, снова Саманта с мечом в руке, дерущаяся с громадной синеглазой змеей. Аллегория всего лишь, но оттого и пугающая.

-Ты наш-ш-ша,- шипела змея, надвигаясь на девушку.- Наш-ш-ша! Наш-ш-ша!

Сэм стоял посреди дороги, под бесконечным звездным небом, за спиной подруги, защищающей его от змеи.

-Не бойся, милый,- ласково произнесла Саманта, обращаясь к нему.- Ты в безопасности. Возвращайся, Сэм.

-Но как же ты? – крикнул он.- Саманта, что происходит?

-Я в порядке, Сэм,- так же нежно ответила Саманта.- Я всегда в порядке, не волнуйся. Возвращайся.

-Но что это? Кто это? Что происходит?

-Это враг,- коротко ответила она, взмахнув мечом.- Это моя работа, Сэм. Возвращайся.

Она чуть оттолкнула его и он начал падать – не на дорогу, которой по сути уже не было – под ногами была лишь твердая как броня змеиная чешуя, а куда-то в пропасть, в перевернувшееся звездное небо, в пустоту.

-Нет!- он проснулся весь в поту.

-Ты не веришь, что она справится, да?- белокурая девочка в красном платье, сжимая в руке игрушку-клоуна сидела на его раскладушке и смотрела на него спокойным уверенным взглядом, отчего Сэма пробила дрожь.- Ты маловер, Сэм, ты сдашься без боя. Ты не веришь.

-Я верю ей,- он сглотнул вставший в горле комок.- И я верю шефу.

-Ты уверен?- с нажимом спросила девочка.- Ты не веришь ни во что, ты не веришь в людей, ты не веришь в жизнь.

-Я верю в себя!- крикнул Сэм, вжавшись в подушку.- Убирайся!

-Ты еще можешь спастись, Сэм,- настаивала девочка.- Ты можешь помочь подруге вернуться, ты можешь вернуться сам. Ты же хочешь домой, Сэм? Помоги Хорсу, и ты вернешься домой.

-Проваливай!- истошно закричал Сэм, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Девчонка замолчала.

Сэм осторожно отогнул одеяло, оглядевшись – телевизор монотонно гудел, на заставке замерла девочка, играющая в крестики-нолики с игрушечным клоуном.

-Джин,- зашептал Сэм, сев на шаткой кровати и спрятав лицо в ладонях.- Господи, Джин, что же мне делать? Что делать, Джин? Сэмми, помоги мне!

Утро было чудовищным далеко не от похмелья или полубессонной ночи. Совесть грызла как голодный динозавр, хотелось закутаться в одеяло с головой, а проснуться уже дома, в родном времени, в родном мире, навестить маму, узнать, что все это было лишь кошмаром, но… он по-прежнему находился в крошечной квартирке, в кошмарном мире, в прошлом на тридцать лет назад, а впереди маячил суд над Хантом. И хуже всего было то, что он понятия не имел, чем все это закончится, что сделает Саманта, сможет ли она, что будет с самим Сэмом и как решится вопрос с Гайдом.

Конечно же он не мог пойти на сделку с совестью и помочь Хорсу подставить Ханта, но так нестерпимо хотелось домой! Если бы хоть кто-нибудь протянул ему руку, сказал бы, что поможет, Сэм не раздумывая бросил бы все и пошел за тем человеком, лишь бы попасть домой. Конечно, он постарался бы прихватить и Саманту, но она наверняка бы начала сопротивляться. Просто Саманта ничего не понимает, она слишком привыкла к миру, страшнее то, что ей здесь нравится и она категорически против Гайда. Но не Сэм, нет, не Сэм.

Ханта в камере не было, по словам Филлис, его проводили домой под усиленной охраной, чтобы он принял душ и привел себя в порядок перед слушанием в суде. Его адвокат уже прибыл и сразу же отбыл вместе с подопечным, зато в управлении уже находился Хорс, шумевший у себя в кабинете и почему-то укладывающий вещи в коробку.

-Сэр, Вы позволите?- Сэм постучал в двери кабинета.

-Да, детектив Тайлер, конечно,- пригласил Хорс.- Готовы к слушанию?

-Нет, сэр,- честно ответил Сэм.- Я думаю, что мы выиграем дело.

-Мы?- переспросил Хорс.- Вы на стороне Ханта, Сэм?

-Я… я на своей стороне, сэр. На стороне справедливости и закона.

-Похвально,- прохладно заметил Хорс.

-Простите, а Вы?..- Сэм дернул подбородком на коробку.

-Суперинтендант Рэтбон возвращается в понедельник, а я уже завтра отбываю в Гайд,- пояснил Хорс.

-Вот как?- в свою очередь спросил Сэм.- И Вы забираете Саманту?

Хорс отставил коробку и взглянул на мужчину.

-Поймите меня правильно, Сэм, я желаю добра девочке, я хочу вывести ее из этого состояния. Я хочу вернуть ее в привычное окружение, к ее друзьям, ее коллегам. Вы-то должны понимать мое искреннее стремление помочь ей.

-Я понимаю, сэр, но она не хочет.

Хорс вздохнул.

-Она упряма, но умна. Она вернется в Гайд. Условия сделки таковы, что если вернется она, вернетесь и Вы, Сэм. Вы не хотите помочь мне?

Сэм опустил голову, глядя в пол. Это был настоящий выигрышный билет, золотая жила.

-Я бы очень хотел домой, сэр, но я не смогу встать на пути подруги и друга.

-Подумайте, Сэм,- мягко произнес Хорс.- Вы могли бы помочь ей и себе. Не время играть в друзей, время мыслить стратегически,- он легонько постучал себя по виску.- Подумайте, Сэм, почему-то я уверен, что раунд еще не проигран, пока не прозвучал гонг. Ваш ход, детектив-инспектор.

Сэм не посмел поднять глаз.

За ночь удалось поспать от силы часа полтора, что в общем-то начало сказываться на мозговой активности. Противно пищал далекий прибор аппарата жизнеобеспечения где-то в будущем в палате интенсивной терапии, слышались голоса медсестер, врачей, а вокруг кипела жизнь начала семидесятых странного враждебного мира.

-Это ты… ты… ты…- твердил чей-то далекий голос во сне, повторялся наяву, звучал как чье-то назойливое эхо в ушах. – Это ты… ты… ты…

-Оставьте меня в покое,- сквозь зубы процедила Саманта, зажмуриваясь и по-собачьи тряся головой.- Отвалите от меня все, убирайтесь.

-Ты… ты-ы-ы-ы…- утихло эхо.

-Си, - Микки потормошил девушку,- обнаружили нового байкера.

-Что?!- всполошилась она.- Кто? Где?

-Крутился около дома мэра,- махнул рукой Микки.- Странный типчик, парни засекли его, но упустили.

-Едем!- она уже рванулась к «Королю».

Загадочный гонщик как сквозь землю провалился. Никто даже не заметил, куда он так быстро мог скрыться. Теории одна интереснее другой посыпались как из рога изобилия.

-Он профи.

-У него байк круче, чем у Си.

-Он не может быть круче моего, у меня такой, что до его выпуска минимум лет десять.

-Но у него не двигатель, а зверь.

-Зайца догонит, клянусь!

-Отставим пустой треп – что-нибудь необычное заметили? Какие-то странные движения, может быть повадки? Хоть что-то?

-Нет.

-Нет, ничего, если только…

-Что? Говори, что?

-Я заметил, что он… как будто дымился.

-Дымился? Он? Проблемы с выхлопами?

-Возможно, но это было как-то странно. Когда он появился, около него словно был дымок.

-Он курил?

-Нет же, я же сказал – он как будто дымился.

Саманта потерла лоб. Конечно, в темноте чего только не примерещится, но чтобы человек дымился…

-Спонтанное самовозгорание?- предположила она.

-Нет, Си,- влез Алан.- Я читал про это, но это не то, верно, Джей?

Парень кивнул.

-Богом клянусь, он как будто курился, ну как в церкви или…- он передернул плечами.

-Как в аду?- осторожно спросила Саманта. Парень кивнул.- И запах серы был?

-Нет, - обиделся Джей.- Наверное, просто туман от каналов.

-Вероятно,- задумчиво согласилась она, не став дальше мучить парня.- Оцепите дом в круг, глядите в оба. Он в городе – это большой плюс.

-Он ищет,- пробасил Микки,- только кого?

-Си?- вздернул светлые брови Алан.

-Меня?- удивилась она.

Алан пожал плечами.

-Логично, если я во все замешана с самого начала,- поразмыслив, пришла она к выводу.- Меня или мэра. Алан, что говорит твоя мать?

-Там все спокойно. Гонщик туда не приезжал – его бы сразу засекли.

-Это мог быть отвлекающий маневр, он мог бы быть пешим.

-Парни у палаты просигналили бы в любом случае,- Алан развел руками, но уже не так уверенно.

Настроение передалось всем людям.

-Окружите больницу,- распорядился Микки.- Глаз не спускайте со здания, если надо, облепите все окна как мухи. Ясно?

-Ясно,- ответил нестройный хор.

-Хорошо,- Саманта хлопнула в ладоши, - все по позициям.

-А ты как?- Алан оседлал свой старенький байк.

-У нас два пути, но я пойду по третьему,- улыбнулась она пареньку.- Все будет хорошо, даже не сомневайся.

-Я-то не сомневаюсь,- заметил он.- Но дело не во мне, а в тебе.

Она не нашлась с ответом.

Часы показывали почти пять утра. Город потихоньку начал просыпаться, новостей не было, никто больше не сообщал про загадочного гонщика, дом мэра больше не нуждался в охране – ни улик, ни каких бы то ни было ценных фактов в нем не было и гонщик явно не стал бы лезть второй раз в одно и то же место, зная, что дом оцеплен. Саманта отправила свободных людей к больнице.

-Я справлюсь,- прошептала она, надев шлем.- Ситуация полностью под контролем.

Аутотренинг может и плохо помогал, но все же нервы были натянуты до предела и им требовалось отдохнуть хотя бы на миг.

Боковое зрение отметило едва заметное движение – она резко повернула голову.

-Привет, милый,- она приподняла забрало шлема, кивнув пареньку-полицейскому.- Мне бы очень не помешала твоя помощь как и всегда.

Паренек стоял неподвижно, глядя куда-то вдаль и совершенно не замечая девушки. Она сошла с байка и приблизилась к нему.

-Друг, ты в порядке? То есть я понимаю, что… в общем… но ты как-то странно выглядишь… для тебя…- она даже не знала, мог ли он обидеться, ранило ли его такое обращение или нет. Парень продолжал смотреть куда-то вдаль дороги, начисто игнорируя Саманту.

Вдалеке угрожающе загудел двигатель – Саманта повернула голову, ее глаза расширились, но ноги как приросли к земле. На нее несся просто неприлично огромный Харлей с оранжевыми граффити – произведение явно не этой эпохи и не этого десятилетия, что мгновенно определил наметанный глаз профессионала.

-Б… боже…- вздрогнула Саманта, глядя, как прямо на нее, явно не собираясь сворачивать с дороги, летит это огненно-оранжевое чудовище. Тело одеревенело настолько, что его свело вплоть до макушки.

Если это был не тот самый гонщик, это мог быть сам сатана.

Сердце сжалось в комок, грудь сдавило от страха, по спине потек пот, но ни руки, ни ноги не двигались – она действительно была парализована.

Байк взревел буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но парень-коп резко развернулся к ней лицом. Его обычно не блещущее эмоциями лицо выражало на сей раз только одно – гнев и это было очень страшно в сочетании с кошмарной раной на всю левую часть головы.

Саманта зажмурилась от страха и дернулась в сторону – даже не от гонщика, а от своего друга, скатилась по дороге, сжалась, закрыла голову на всякий случай.

-Отсоси, сука!- знакомым голосом произнес человек, уносясь вдаль.

Саманта открыла глаза, трясясь как лист на ветру и ошалело глядя вслед гонщику. Что-то определенно не вязалось, этого просто не могло быть ни в какой реальности, но это повторялось. Слова, ситуация, человек…

Паренек-полицейский проводил взглядом байк и повернулся к ней. Она подняла голову, глядя на него снизу вверх.

-Он хотел убить меня, друг,- пролепетала она.- Он снова хотел убить меня.

Парень молча глядел на нее.

Потребовалось почти десять минут, чтобы нормализовать ставшее сумасшедшим сердцебиение, чтобы вернуть подвижность ногам и рукам, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и чувства.

Те же слова, почти та же ситуация, но байкер… это был не тот же человек. Хватило пары секунд чтобы разглядеть в очках-авиаторах ярко-синие глаза. Но и это было еще не все.

Это был не Джек Харнс. По крайней мере Саманта могла бы списать увиденное на шок, но что-то было неправильным. Да, синеглазый как Джек, но со знакомыми чертами лица, как тот водитель машины, что отправил ее сюда.

Если раньше оставались сомнения, то теперь все становилось на свои места – ее хотели убить не для того, чтобы помешать ее расследованию, а чтобы вернуть ее в будущее, прочь из этого мира.

Что-то произошло, что-то незримо менялось в этом мире, и сам мир становился врагом.


	63. Chapter 63

Около полудня Сэм вдруг ощутил какое-то странное чувство, как будто что-то очень плохое, черное было совсем рядом. В офисе люди как будто посерели, так же ожидая развязки в суде. Рей и Крис даже не могли смотреть в его сторону – Сэм понимал их, но вот Энни… Энни смотрела, но от ее взгляда становилось тошно. Она выглядела так, как будто вдруг стала маленькой девочкой, потерявшей маму в торговом центре или на ярмарке. Ее глаза молили о помощи, губы дрожали, но она молчала.

Сэм не выдержал первым.

-Все будет хорошо,- он мягко тронул ее руку.

Он ждал, что она улыбнется – хотя бы через силу, может быть что-то скажет, кивнет, но она как будто даже не заметила прикосновения и самого Сэма.

Он не выдержал, встал во весь рост, уже готов был разразиться речью, чтобы поддержать команду, но вдруг понял, что не сможет. Не сможет не потому, что сам не верит в благоприятный исход, а по совсем другой причине, глубоко личной, той, что мучила его с самого первого мига, как он попал в этот мир.

Байкеры сменяли друг друга, дежурили всю ночь, полдня потом, подростки и молодежь были отправлены по домам, делам, в школы, остались лишь те, кто был свободен.

-Звонил Даррен, сказал, что какого-то парня видели около дома твоего шефа,- пробасил Микки, сунув подруге в руки гамбургер и стаканчик с кофе.

-Подробности? – она даже не заметила его жеста.

-Не молочник, не уборщик, просто какой-то типчик. И он не синеглазый.

-Хорошо,- она сделала глоток кофе и вернула гамбургер.- Не хочу – кусок в горло не лезет.

-Ну и что с ним делать? – Микки кивнул на лежащего на койке мэра.- От него нет толку.

-И судья не примет во внимание показания, от которых не будет толку,- подтвердила она.- У нас нет аудиозаписи, нет его письменного подтверждения, у нас вообще кроме него ничего нет.

-Ты говорила, что его можно растормошить и выдавить из него хоть какой-то толк,- Микки проглотил гамбургер в один миг.

-Пока я буду настраивать его мозг, суд уже вынесет приговор,- она покачала головой.- Да и не факт, что судья удовлетворится своеобразным завещанием уже покойного на тот момент мэра.

-Н-да,- вздохнул Микки, глядя на человека перед собой.- Нужен радикальный способ вывести его из этого состояния и быстро.

-У меня нет сверхъестественных способностей и я не врач.

-Но Элиза врач!

-Медсестра, которая может потерять работу, если пойдет против правил. Нет, Микки, я не могу рисковать ее работой и репутацией.

-А жизнью Ханта?

Она насупилась.

-Больше не спрашивай о таком, Микки,- глухо попросила она.

-Прости,- он обнял девушку и слегка встряхнул.

-Выбора нет, - вздохнула она.- Я еду в управление, угоню машину, подкачу ее сюда и мы вывезем этого принца прямо в хрустальном гробу.

-И что потом?

-Потом внесем его в зал суда и там я его оживлю поцелуем прямо в мозг. Судья получит доказательства невиновности Ханта, а я очень быстро постараюсь сбежать из города и даже из страны.

-Поймают,- справедливо заметил Микки, по-прежнему глядя на мэра.- Но идея неплоха.

Человек на больничной койке открыл глаза и посмотрел на двух людей рядом – сурового вида мужчину и бледную как смерть девушку с темными кругами под глазами.

-И ведь уже не в коме,- снова заметил Микки.- Только говорить не может.

-Если бы мог, я могла бы связаться с судом и дать трубку ему,- согласилась она.- Что скажете, сэр? – мужчина на койке зажмурился и снова открыл глаза.- Но проблема в том, что Вы не можете говорить.

-Между тем у нас мало времени,- Микки кивнул на часы на стене. – У нас нет доказательств и нет свидетелей, кроме него.

-Я еду в полицию за машиной,- Саманта встала со стула.- Но сперва позвоню Сэму, пусть по возможности задержит заседание.

Звонок застал Сэма практически в дверях, когда он уже готов был ехать в суд.

-Тайлер.

-Сэм, это я,- раздался голос Саманты.- Сэм, громадная просьба – задержи суд на час.

-Что? Что ты задумала?

-Я привезу мэра прямо в зал суда, он сам сможет подтвердить, что его неудавшийся киллер не Хант.

-Ты его привезешь? Саманта, он не транспортабелен! У него критическое состояние!

-Это у меня критическое, а он всего лишь не говорит, зато все понимает. У нас есть доказательства того, что убийца Джек Харнс, мы его найдем, но сперва надо разобраться с Хантом, освободить его, ты же понимаешь.

-Понимаю. Я постараюсь.

-Сэм, это важно для всех нас.

-Я понимаю.

-Хорошо. До встречи.

-До встречи,- он повесил трубку, потер лицо ладонями, на миг прикрыл глаза, собираясь с решением.

-Детектив Тайлер, Вы едете?- Хорс лично зашел в офис за ним – не сияя от радости, не мрачнея от горя, как-то привычно сухо и холодно.

-Да, еду, сэр,- Сэм поднялся, еще раз зачем-то взглянул на телефон и вышел следом за Хорсом.

-Нет, Саманта! Это убьет его!

-Элиза, я…

-Нет и нет!

-Но Элиза…

-Критическое состояние, Саманта, кри-ти-чес-ко-е! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

-Лучше, чем ты думаешь, только у меня состояние еще страшнее, а Хант в такой жо…

-Нет, Саманта, и не потому, что я потеряю работу, хотя и поэтому тоже, но я…

-Элиза…

-Саманта, нет! Нет и нет!

-Тогда я оглушу тебя, потом весь персонал, а потом все равно его вывезу. Элиза, мне нужен человек, который бы контролировал его состояние здоровья, пока мы везем его.

-И что потом?

-Ну… потом… потом мы его привезем…

-Саманта!

-Ладно, хорошо! Я понятия не имею, как он отреагирует на вмешательство, но он хотя бы кивнет на вопросы судьи. Элиза, у меня там шеф в глубокой жо…

-Ты хоть понимаешь, что меня уволят и потом я никуда не устроюсь? Это подсудное дело!

-Я скажу, что я взяла тебя в заложники.

-Знаешь, мистер Хант хоть и не святой, но ты на него по-моему готова молиться.

-Я не собираюсь молиться на него, я просто защищаю его и справедливость. Преступник должен сидеть в тюрьме, а невиновный гулять на свободе.

-Но Саманта, это же опасно!

-Я возьму в заложники главврача. Я могу взять в заложники половину больницы и потребовать, чтобы судья сама явилась сюда – не проблема.

-Это же преступление!

-Это – да, а то, что совершил Хант – не совсем, хотя он и здорово меня подставил.

-Я обязана доложить главврачу.

-Элиза, прошу тебя… Элиза! Элиза, подумай о том, сможешь ли ты смотреть на себя в зеркало и видеть человека, который отправил лучшего копа города за решетку!

-Саманта, не надо.

-И все же подумай…

В зал заседания их ввели за полчаса до начала слушания. Сэм просто не мог усидеть на месте от волнения и осознания того, что сделает, не сделает или может сделать. Это все ненастоящее, это только игра его воображения, это лишь игры подсознания, даже этот суд, даже Хант… Хант, который как-то слишком пристально его изучающий странным взглядом. Но Сэм же не виноват, он попал сюда случайно, это все ненастоящее, этого нет.

-Детектив Тайлер?- Хорс чуть коснулся его рукой.- Вы в порядке, Сэм?

Сэм неопределенно кивнул – вроде бы согласился, вроде бы и отказался. Как можно быть в порядке, если где-то прямо сейчас подруга пытается найти доказательства невиновности Ханта? Как быть спокойным, если постоянно перед глазами умоляющие глаза Энни, осуждающие Рея и совершенно мертвые Криса? И как быть с совестью, которая вопит где-то в глубине души? Остановить заседание по просьбе Саманты и дать возможность ей помочь, но тогда не вернуться домой или оставить все как есть и обрести надежду на возвращение?

-Не волнуйтесь, мистер Хант, все будет хорошо,- Мэррик от души хлопнул Ханта по спине. Тот покосился на руку адвоката, потом перевел взгляд на Сэма, на команду, снова на Сэма и отвернулся.

-Все будет хорошо, Сэм,- повторил тихонько Хорс.

Сэм опустил голову и закрыл уши ладонями – не видеть, не слышать, не знать, быть как страус… ну и пусть!

-Мы едем вдвоем,- мистер Доннер, главврач больницы терпеливо выслушал быстрый рассказ девушки, чуть приподнял бровь на ее заявление о том, что она возьмет всю больницу в заложники если понадобится, и сцепил пальцы в замок. Решимость бестии ему импонировала, но не тогда, когда речь шла о жизни его пациентов. И не потому что он давал клятву Гиппократа, и даже не потому, что боялся стать заложником, а лишь потому, что он был на своем месте и делал свою работу, так же как она делала свою.

-Отлично! Спасибо, сэр!- Саманта вскочила и унеслась из его кабинета со скоростью молнии.

Доннер поднял трубку телефона и набрал номер.

-Она решилась,- сообщил врач в трубку.

-Помогите ей, Роджер,- попросил голос на том конце провода.

-Уже,- Доннер повесил трубку и еще пару секунд смотрел на аппарат, словно тот мог бы придать ему уверенности и сил для очень рискованного шага. Так и не дождавшись от телефона никаких действий, врач снова поднял трубку и набрал номер.- Подготовьте машину для перевозки пациента,- потребовал он и тут же повесил трубку, чтобы не передумать.

Этой девушке слишком везло, если у нее были такие заступники.

-Слушается дело №816, корона против Джина Ханта. Председательствует Ее честь судья Мария Артур.

Сердце Сэма упало куда-то в пятки, в горле пересохло – началось! Вот сейчас надо решиться, сказать или молчать до конца, но он по-прежнему мечется в своем решении. Домой, его единственный шанс, Хорс поможет, судья обвинит Ханта, а Сэм вернется к матери, к друзьям, коллегам, работе…

Судья обвинит Ханта?

Сэм мельком взглянул на шефа – тот стоял гордо и практически несокрушимо, даже не глядя на подчиненного, у которого душа была не на месте.

Сказать? Промолчать? Сказать? Промолчать?

Что же делать?

Саманта ощутила тревогу – нет, не свою, какую-то странную, за кого-то близкого, словно кто-то просил ее о помощи. Нет, это был не Джин, не Айрис… кто-то очень знакомый. И этот кто-то прямо сейчас как будто стоял на перепутье, готовый свернуть не на тот путь.

Воздух как будто загустел, потемнел, снова послышались звуки аппарата жизнеобеспечения, голоса медсестер.

-Она просыпается? Взгляни, приборы просто взбесились.

-Уровень мозговой активности на пределе. Невероятно!

Саманта закрыла уши руками, скрипнула зубами, но не произнесла ни звука. Если сейчас она хоть жестом, хоть словом выдаст себя, Доннер не даст разрешения вести мэра в суд, Ханта обвинят, осудят, а она силой будет возвращена в палату больницы будущего.

-Я бы сказала, что она как будто вступила в борьбу,- снова произнесла медсестра где-то в будущем.

-Она сильная, она справится,- ответила вторая.- Просто удивительно, насколько она сильная.

-Священник уже пришел? Та девушка просила, чтобы он благословил пациентку на операцию.

Священник? Саманта огляделась по сторонам – санитары уже осторожно переносили носилки в машину, Доннер пристально изучал лицо мэра, готовый в любую минуту отказаться от крайне опасной затеи.

-Операция!- едва не вскрикнула Саманта. Ну конечно же – любое действие там отражается здесь. Если операция состоится в будущем, она придет в себя, она запорет дело здесь, а если наоборот, она сможет остаться и поможет Ханту.- Прости, Сэм, - прошептала она,- я несу ответственность только за себя.

-Все готово, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- Доннер приблизился к ней.

-Отлично, - она встряхнулась. Операция пройдет успешно, но не на ее теле, а в ее душе!

-Ваша честь, постойте! – Сэма буквально подбросило на месте, когда судья уже опустилась в кресло.- Прошу Вас, задержите заседание.

-Что Вы себе позволяете, сэр?- женщина нахмурилась.

-Могу я подойти к Вам, мэм?

Судья думала меньше минуты.

-Не возражаю.

Под удивленными взглядами коллег и заинтересованным Ханта, Сэм подошел к судье и кратко обрисовал ситуацию.

-Слушание приостановлено на полчаса,- приняла решение судья, оповестив зал.- Полчаса, мистер Тайлер,- повторила она специально для Сэма.

-Да, спасибо, Ваша честь,- он облегченно перевел дух.

Хант мельком взглянул на ошарашенного Хорса и едва сдержался, чтобы не показать тому обидный жест пальцами.

Как рой пчел байкеры облепили машину скорой помощи. Такого кортежа не было бы даже у Ее величества! Прекрасно обойдясь и без мобильных телефонов, армия рыцарей дорог передала новости по цепочке, сосредотачивая силы в одном месте.

Впереди, по бокам, сзади – они не были вооружены, но если бы было нападение, они сумели бы выстоять и защитить центр.

Одинокого гонщика Саманта заметила первой. Тот самый оранжевый Харлей, почти тот же человек на нем, но не тот – другой, тот, которого они искали.

-Прекрасно,- белозубо улыбнулся Джек, нацеливая на людей пистолет.- Просто волшебно, не находишь, моя дорогая Саманта?

-Эй ты, а ну свалил с дороги!- прорычал Микки.

-Микки, не надо,- остановила его Саманта.- Все кончено, Джек, ты влип!- обратилась она к Харнсу.- Сдавайся! Ты арестован по…

-Арестован?- повторил Джек.- Кем? Толпой фанатиков? Девочкой из завтра?

-Полицейским при исполнении,- она стиснула зубы.

-Тик-так, дорогая Саманта,- насмешливо пропел Джек.- Тик-так, а время уходит.

-Пропусти машину, Джек, ты не уйдешь.

-Поспорим?- он прицелился и выстрелил в шину скорой помощи. Люди вокруг отшатнулись.- Ты опоздаешь, Саманта.

-У меня все время мира, Джек,- она сошла с байка.

-Си, ты какого черта творишь?!- зашипел Микки.

-Решила пожертвовать собой ради Ханта? Похвально, но ты нужна мне живой.

-Ты малость опоздал с моей жизнью, Джек.

Мужчина залился лающим смехом.

-Храбрость, не знающая границ,- отсмеявшись, произнес он.- Достойный венец моей коллекции.

-Не в этой жизни, дорогуша. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и дай нам проехать.

-Или что?

Она не ответила. Чем крыть, если против лома нет приема и она безоружна?

-Ты теряешь время, моя дорогая Саманта,- повторил Джек, издеваясь над ее беспомощностью. Она промолчала снова.- Предлагаю выбор – я отпускаю этот сброд, ты спасаешь своего дорогого начальничка…

-Но?- напряглась она.

-Но ты присоединяешься ко мне,- закончил Джек.

-В чем?- не поняла она.- Спасти его, чтобы потом снова мучить, но уже с тобой в теплой компании?

-Ты поразительно догадлива, дорогая,- широко улыбнулся он, держа ее на прицеле.

-Тогда я откажусь, пожалуй,- она медленно пошла на него.

-Си!- зашипел Микки.

-Бешеная!- ахнули прочие.

-И знаешь почему, дорогуша?- она оскалилась в улыбке – Джек растерянно взглянул на нее, рука с пистолетом чуть дрогнула.- Потому что я знаю правила – в меня ты не выстрелишь, просто побоишься потерять такую редкость.

-А знаешь, ты права, моя дорогая Саманта,- Джек вдруг воспрянул духом.- В тебя я стрелять не буду, а вот в…- он снова прицелился в машину.- Ты влипла, моя дорогая. На этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно. В машине то, что спасет твоего дорогого шефа, - она дернула щекой,- но не в его руках судьба Ханта, а в твоих. Ты нажмешь на курок сама.

-Ты спятил!

-Здесь нет Ханта, тебе никто не поможет,- Джек развел руками и снова взял на прицел машину.- Ты поедешь со мной, взамен я отпущу твоих дружков и улику против себя.

-Вот так просто?- недоверчиво прищурилась она.- И ты никого больше не убьешь?

-Не все сложно, Саманта,- наставительно произнес Джек.- Иногда помочь делу могут не кулаки и пятки, а душевная беседа.

-Я не собираюсь заключать с тобой сделку.

-А со своей совестью?

-Прошу Вас, мэм, еще десять минут!- уговаривал Сэм судью.

-Мистер Тайлер, мы прождали безрезультатно сорок минут,- строго высказала женщина.- Вы просто тянете время. Заседание продолжается!- провозгласила она.

Вместе с ударом молотка глухо ударили сердца сразу двоих мужчин в зале суда.

-Си, уже почти три часа!- взмолился Алан.

Поединок взглядов Саманты и Джека длился почти пять долгих минут.

-Отпусти людей и машину,- сдалась она.

-Очень хорошо,- обрадовался Джек.- Меняйте колесо и проваливайте!- крикнул он байкерам.

-Микки, довези мэра, позаботься о нем,- попросила Саманта, вздернув подбородок.

-Но Си…- начал тот, когда водитель скорой выскочил из машины и принялся быстро менять колесо машины.

-Это все. Свое слово я сдержу, не волнуйся.

-Слово? Какое слово?- заинтересовался Джек.

-Не твое дело,- оборвала она.- Все уезжайте!

-Но Си…- Алан подошел к ней.

-За работу, парень!- рявкнула она на него.- Убирайся отсюда!

Парня буквально отбросило в сторону.

-Очень хорошо,- похвалил Джек.- Просто сногсшибательно, моя дорогая.

Колесо сменили, кавалькада двинулась вперед.

-Ну а мы поедем в одно милое местечко для приватной беседы, не так ли, моя дорогая? – Джек обернулся к ней, сверкнув ярко-синими глазами.

Она промолчала.

-Выносится приговор…- судья ударила молотком снова, призывая зал к вниманию.

За дверью раздался страшный грохот, шум, чьи-то крики, двери зала суда распахнулись.

-Погодите, Ваша честь,- пробасил высокий плотный мужчина.- У нас тут посылка для Вас. Заноси, парни!

-Что происходит?! Как вы посмели нарушить…- судья вскочила, вместе с ней все присутствующие.

-Микки!- Сэм открыл рот.

-Привет, Ромео!- узнал его Микки.- Си просила передать главного свидетеля и твое спасение, Хантер,- обратился он к Ханту.

-Да что происходит?! – закричала судья.

-Мэм, это мэр, - Микки широким жестом указал на осторожно вкатившуюся каталку.- Сэр, Вы в зале суда, исполните свой долг.

-Это не Джин Хант,- хрипло произнес лежащий на каталке мужчина.- Это Джек Харнс.

-Сэр, Вы уверены? – судья все еще не садилась.

-Готов принести присягу на библии, Ваша честь,- кивнул тот.

-Да отвали от меня!- взъярился Микки, отпихивая пристава.

-Джо, оставьте же их в покое ради бога!- приказала сбитая с толку судья.- Объявляю о переносе слушания в связи с…

-Мэм, освободите Джина Ханта!- повысил голос мэр.

-Сэр, при всем уваже…

-Скорее же, эта девушка… Саманта… она в беде… - снова захрипел он.- Он взял ее в заложники.

-Что?! – Хант с такой силой вцепился в решетку, что чуть не сломал ее.- Она с этим ублюдком?!

-Сэр, она заключила сделку,- объяснил Микки.- Она пошла с ним, а мы смогли привезти мэра. Иначе этот типчик грозил пристрелить его.

-Мэм, пожалуйста…- захрипел мэр.

-Освободить в зале суда, провести расследование в связи с вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами,- скороговоркой выпалила судья, приведя приговор в исполнение.

Хант пулей выскочил из-за решетки.

-Едешь со мной!- он схватил Микки и мужчины вдвоем выбежали из зала суда, едва Сэм успел закрыть рот, через секунду рванув следом.

-Где они? Где? – Кортина остановилась как раз у того места, где байкеров задержал Харнс, но ни следа Джека и Саманты не было.

-Он сказал только, что она пойдет с ним,- оправдывался Микки.- Хантер, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

-Если бы,- хмуро ответил Джин.

-Нужно думать логически,- подал голос с заднего сиденья Сэм.

-Некогда, Сэмми-бой,- Джин рванул Кортину вперед.- Просто доверюсь интуиции как и всегда.

-Видишь? Без боя, без сражения, драк, кровопролития, разве же это не прекрасно?- Джек почти мурлыкал от удовольствия, обходя девушку со всех сторон.- Поверь мне, тебе понравится быть с нами.

-Мне уже скучно,- вяло сообщила Саманта, не глядя на него.

-Я предоставлю тебе возможность повеселиться, моя дорогая. Видишь этот оплот надежды? – он указал рукой на высокое здание.- Это все, чем он дорожит.

-Он дорожит не этим, а людьми, и ты чокнутый, если полез прямо под нос копов.

-Где проще всего спрятаться воробью, как не под гнездом орла?

-Ты не воробей, ты гиена.

-О, Саманта, ты ранишь мое нежное сердце. Разве я не сдержал слово? Разве я не отпустил твоего обожаемого Джина Ханта?

-Он не мой, не обожаемый, и мне плевать на твои слова.

-Ты защищаешь его даже сейчас.

-Я защищаю закон, порядок, справедливость и Хранителя.

-И Джина Ханта.

-И Сэма Тайлера, и Энни Картрайт… мне продолжать или проще составить список?

-Право, я разочарован, моя дорогая. Я думал, что ты будешь снисходительнее.

-Во мне нет снисходительности, мерзавец.

-Зато в тебе бурлит гнев, клокочет ярость… да, моя дорогая?

-Во мне сейчас скука.

-Это пройдет, моя милая Саманта. Остался незавершенным один штришок, и все будет как нельзя лучше. После Вас, моя дорогая,- он чуть поклонился, пропуская ее внутрь.

-Мы не найдем их,- убито произнес Микки. Сэм молча согласился с ним.

-Черта с два,- а вот Джин был полон решимости, крутанув руль так, что Сэма отбросило к противоположной двери.

-Видишь, Саманта, не только ты чуешь добычу как гончая,- улыбнулся Джек, глядя сверху вниз на подъехавшую Кортину.

-Ты в ловушке, Джек, ты уже не сбежишь,- Саманта повернулась к нему.

-Ты еще многого не поймешь, девочка,- покачал головой Джек.- Пока ты еще не в силах понять восторг победы у врага под носом, это пьянящее чувство, когда адреналин бурлит в крови, шумит в ушах…

-В данный момент в моих ушах шумишь только ты.

-Пошли, соловей,- мужчина грубо дернул ее за руку, принуждая идти за собой с крыши внутрь здания.

Несмотря на разгар рабочего дня в управлении на удивление было пусто, как будто все разом просто испарились. Учитывая тот факт, что в суде не было и отдела, это было по меньшей мере странно. Ни Филлис, ни дежурного, камеры были пусты, свет погашен, здание стояло как будто покинутое уже давно. Сэм готов был поклясться, что в воздухе отчетливо пахло сыростью земли и чем-то сладковатым, как будто запахом подгнивших яблок. Так пахнет разложение, понял он.

На улице было светло, хотя солнца не было, а внутри управления стояла тьма.

Не работал лифт, не горел свет в кабинетах, не слышно было ни звука.

-Жутковатое местечко,- поежился Сэм.

-Здесь всегда так?- поинтересовался Микки, идущий где-то позади.- А, ч-ш-шерт!- он с грохотом задел невесть откуда взявшееся ведро.

-Потише и побыстрее,- распорядился Хант где-то впереди, передвигающийся бесшумно и свободно как кошка.

-Шеф, что происходит? Почему так темно?- спросил Сэм, налетев животом на перила.

-Проводка шалит,- отозвался тот.- Шевелись, Тайлер.

-А где люди? – снова спросил Сэм.

-А я знаю? – отозвался Хант, взбегая по лестнице.

Коридор на третьем этаже был темным как дырка в заднице, но единственное помещение, в котором горел свет, а именно офис отдела А, кажется было не настолько пустынно.

-А-а-а… я уже начал волноваться, инспектор Хант,- восторженно пропел Джек, стоило Джину толкнуть двери офиса и войти.

-Джонс, ты как?- Хант даже не взглянул на человека, сразу заметив белую как простыня девушку, державшую в руке жестяную коробку с изображением молодой королевы Елизаветы.- Что?..

-Это твоя маленькая тайна, а, Джин?- Джек кивнул на коробку. – Что ты там скрываешь? Что люди могут узнать о тебе, что пошатнет их веру в тебя?

-Отпусти ее,- приказал Хант, кивнув на девушку, неотрывно следящую за ними обоими, но не делавшую ни малейшего движения.

-Она бесценна, верно, Джин? Реликвия, жемчужина, звезда. Я просил тебя отпустить ее,- зашипел он, надвигаясь на него.- Просил же, но не-е-ет, ты слишком упрям, слишком… мальчишка. Как же я тебя ненавижу!- с чувством выплюнул Джек.

-И поэтому ты убивал людей, чтобы подставить меня?

-Чтобы открыть глаза ей,- Джек ткнул пальцем в сторону девушки.- Она же не знает, да? Она просто не понимает, кто ты, что ты, но стоит узнать ЕЙ, она уведет и остальных.

-Тогда может быть ты скажешь ей кто ТЫ, Джек? – нажал Хант.

Джек в мгновение ока оказался почти нос к носу к Джину.

-Она уже со мной,- он толкнул Ханта в грудь с такой силой, на какую не был способен человек – Джин отлетел к двери и упал на пол.- И она тебе уже не поможет, она выполнила свою работу.

Хант в ужасе перевел взгляд на девушку, остававшуюся внешне равнодушной. Но что-то было не так, что-то было в напряженном взгляде, что-то было в до боли стиснутых зубах, пальцах, грозящих раздавить жестяную коробочку, в страшном побагровевшем от прилива крови тонком шраме на щеке.

-Саманта…- обратился он к ней.

-Видишь?- восторженно завопил Джек, вскинув руки.- Видишь, Саманта, ЭТО – твой герой,- он ткнул пальцем в сидевшего человека.- ЭТО ты защищала ценой собственной свободы. ЭТО, то жалкое подобие копа, которое руководило тобой.

Джин опустил голову и в тот же миг потолок офиса изменился, пропал, исчезло пространство за офисом, все стало одним сплошным черным небом, усыпанным звездами.

-Видишь? Видишь? – бесновался Джек, запрыгнув на стол Сэма.- Вот то, что есть это управление на самом деле. Он обманывал тебя! Он обманывал всех вас!

На короткий миг глаза девушки потемнели, в глубине их что-то шевельнулось.

-Реальность определяет восприятие,- тихо произнесла она, не сводя глаз с Ханта.- Я страж, я служу короне, закону, справедливости…

Хант поднял голову.

-Что?- Джек свалился со стола, потолок и стены снова стали привычными.- Что?!

-Я воин,- продолжила она, разжав пальцы и осторожно положив коробку на ближайший стол.- Я защищаю жизнь и я могу забрать ее.

-Что-о-о?! – Джек подошел к ней, словно не веря своим ушам и глазам.

-Мирно живут те, кому не за что сражаться,- добавила она, ногой поддев невесть как оказавшуюся рядом швабру, сбив в один миг щетку и с силой ударив Джека по ногам, так что он завопил от боли.- Мне есть за что сражаться, Джек, и потому я веду войну с такими как ты, - она нацелила конец палки в горло мужчины и подняла ее над ним, намереваясь добить.

-Саманта, нет!- Джин рванулся к ней и успел перехватить ее руку – конец палки замер в дюйме от кадыка Джека.- Убирайся отсюда,- приказал он Харнсу.- Быстро!

-Это еще не конец,- Джек как червяк выполз из-под острия и поднялся на четвереньки.

Он уже готов был убежать, но Саманта была иного мнения. Снова сбив его с ног концом палки, она ловко отстранила Ханта и снова нацелила острие в грудь человека.

-Не важно, хороший ты или плохой, главное – у кого оружие,- произнесла она.- Джин…

-Ты арестован за то, что чуть не засадил меня за решетку,- понял тот, доставая из кармана наручники.- И потому что ты ублюдок,- Хант почти с наслаждением ударил мужчину в нос.

-Шеф!- двери офиса открылись и внутрь буквально ввалились Сэм и Микки.- Двери заклинило. Что здесь произошло? Саманта, ты как?

-Си, какого черта здесь твори…- начал Микки.

-Шеф!

-Шеф, что прои…

Вся команда дружной гурьбой влетела в офис, недоумевающее глядя на шефа, Харнса и держащую его на прицеле палки от швабры Джонс.

-Это еще не конец, Саманта,- тихо сказал Джек, хлюпая разбитым носом. Саманта наклонилась над ним.- Ты уже моя. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я имею в виду, да, девочка?

-Я не твоя, - спокойно возразила она.- Я ничья.

-Поднимайся, ты,- Рей схватил его за руки, но Джек успел повернуться и шепнуть девушке на ухо:

-Привет папочке.

Она отшатнулась так резко, что врезалась в стоящего за ее спиной Джина.

-Уведите его!- распорядился Хант.- Джонс, что он сказал?- он развернул девушку лицом к себе.- Что он тебе сказал? Ты знаешь заказчика? Что он тебе говорил?

-Многое.

-Что именно? Джонс, да говори же ты уже!

-Пойдем в твой кабинет,- она толкнула двери и первой вошла внутрь.

-Что он тебе говорил? – снова начал Хант.- Не верь ему, просто не слушай, забудь все, что он говорил.

Он на автомате зашвырнул жестяную коробку в свой стол.

-Он не сказал, почему он это делал, но я и так это понимаю.

-Понимаешь что?

-Вы ведете войну. Это не игра, не войнушка, не просто драка, это настоящая война.

Хант не отвел глаз, продолжая пытливо смотреть на девушку.

-Саманта, что бы он ни говорил – это ложь.

-Знаю. Именно это и позволило мне справиться с ним.

Хант почему-то промолчал.

-Этого еще не было, да? С ним уходили окончательно и больше не возвращались?- он снова промолчал, продолжая смотреть на нее.- Он хотел получить сразу обоих – тебя и меня?

-Он хотел получить вообще все, Саманта,- ответил Джин, сдавшись.- Все и всех. Я не знаю, почему у него не получилось с тобой, но это огромное облегчение для всех нас.

-Потому что я опасна, не так ли?

-Потому что ты отличный коп.

-Ты не понимаешь,- она медленно покачала головой.- Или как раз-то слишком хорошо понимаешь, но упорно не хочешь говорить.

-Я уже сказал, Саманта,- он снова отвернулся для того, чтобы достать из стола бутылку и стакан, налив порцию и протянув ее девушке.

-Мне это повредит, Джин,- она качнула головой.- Ладно, я рада, что все получилось.

-Но? У тебя такой голос, как будто ты сейчас сбежишь.

Вроде бы это можно было бы считать шуткой, подколкой, но в голосе мужчины едва-едва слышался страх, что так она и сделает.

-Мне нужны ответы, Джин,- она подошла к нему ближе.- Я думала, что уже получила их, но я ошиблась. Нужно начать заново, а у меня как всегда мало времени.

-Ты торопишься и в этом твоя главная проблема.

-А ты скрытный, - она пожала плечами.

Он чуть улыбнулся.

-А ты заноза в заднице.

-А ты… ты помог мне,- она подошла к нему совсем близко и взяла его за руку – пальцы ощутили тепло кожи, жестковатые подушечки пальцев, короткие ногти. Все так, но чего-то не хватало.- С возвращением, шеф,- она прижалась к нему и обняла его. Он растерялся, но повторил ее жест.

-А теперь что – поженимся или подеремся? И прежде чем ты ответишь, предлагаю на неделю зависнуть в пабе.

-Я приду как смогу,- она отстранилась, но его руки не выпустила.- Это странное место, верно, шеф? – он пожал плечами.- Остальные не поймут то, к чему готовят меня, так что им это знать не нужно.

Он насторожился.

-Знать чего?

-Того, что произошло и произойдет.

-Ты о чем?

-Рассел ушел с таким как Джек?

Он высвободил свою руку.

-Я проводил Рассела, Саманта.

-Хорошо,- она кивнула и взялась за ручку двери.

-Джонс,- позвал Джин. Она обернулась.- Ты в самом деле готова была пойти с ним ради меня?

-Один хороший человек сказал мне, что я должна простить себя за то, что я отвечала только за себя, я простила. Это было отправным пунктом и сигналом к действию.

-И?

-Все дело в вере, Джин. Когда-то давно я утратила ее, и я слишком долго шла к ней, чтобы понять лишь то, что я всегда в ответе только за себя, что совершенно не помешает мне защищать жизни.

-Звучит как-то… немного напыщенно, не находишь?

-Да, есть немного, но ты же хотел правду – ты ее получил. Я всегда предельно откровенна с тобой.

-Почему, Саманта?

Она ответила не сразу.

-Врачи лечат, пожарные тушат огонь, копы защищают закон и порядок, а я делаю что-то свое, просто пока я еще даже не понимаю, что именно я делаю.

-Саманта,- снова позвал он.

-Я вернусь, но сейчас мне нужно немного другое, чем пьянка в пабе.

-Я не об этом. Спасибо тебе.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась. Те самые слова, которые она так давно хотела от него услышать, чтобы вновь поверить в себя.

-Тебе спасибо,- она вышла из кабинета.

-Рей, где этот говнюк?- Хант вышел следом.

-Прибыли судебные приставы, шеф, я передал его им,- отрапортовал тот.

-Вот что, парни,- Хант уперся руками в стол.- Я думал, что являясь вашим шефом, я безраздельно владел вашей преданностью, любовью, доверием, но как видно, я…- аудитория замерла, ожидая взбучки,- …не ошибся. Столкнувшись с трудностями, встав перед неоспоримыми доказательствами, вы не посрамили честь мундира и приложили все усилия, чтобы наказать виновного. Но вот еще что…- люди снова затаили дыхание,- вы явно переусердствовали в расследовании,- он покосился на Сэма, опустившего голову.- Вы сдались,- на Рея,- вы поверили в то, что я, ваш начальник, могу быть замешан в этой мерзкой грязной истории! – повысил он голос, глядя на Криса. – И сегодня я возмущен вашим недоверием! – все люди отвели взгляд.- Так что готовьте ваши копилки, сегодня я выпью все, что есть в пабе у Нельсона!- подвел он итог.

Копы зааплодировали, поняв, что гроза миновала.

-Микки, - Хант подошел к скромно замершему у задней стены байкеру,- пьешь со мной вместе с остальными.

-Извини, брат, я не могу,- Микки поднял руки.- И мои парни не согласятся. Ты уж прости, но у нас тут вроде как своя компания, не хотелось бы мешать все вместе.

-Ерунда.

-Нет, Хантер, не ерунда. Да и Си просила всех нас сразу по окончании дела разойтись и не лезть к тебе.

-Джонс просила?

-Если б не она, мэр ни за что не приехал бы в суд. Даже этот Джек сыграл свою значимую роль. Он прострелил шину скорой помощи, мэр перепугался настолько, что заговорил. Ты знал, что она готова была копаться в его мозгах, чтобы вытащить тебя из-за решетки?

-Знал. Не знал только про пулю.

-Ты многого о ней не знаешь, только она скажет, когда сама захочет. Ну, будь, брат,- Микки подал руку.

-Будь, байкер,- Хант принял рукопожатие.

-Шеф, куда ушла Саманта? – Сэм проводил взглядом вышедшего из офиса Микки.

-Она не сказала. Думаю, у нее как всегда свои тропы.

-Думаешь, все закончилось? Харнса осудят, все вернется на круги своя и все такое?

-Не знаю. Все, что я знаю, что ты славно поработал и что пришло время пива. В паб?

-В паб,- кивнул Сэм. – Шеф, я…- он запнулся, не решаясь сказать про тот кошмар в сделке с Хорсом и совестью.

-Что еще? У меня в горле сухо как в пустыне.

-Нет, ничего,- Сэм повесил голову.

-Выше нос, парень!- Хант был беспредельно счастлив уже потому что он был на свободе и пил за счет коллег.- Мы здорово утерли нос Гайду!

Сэм опустил голову еще ниже.

Саманта сошла с байка и сняла шлем, повесив его на руль. Кто бы стал красть здесь?

Здание церкви возвышалось над старенькими домишками как великан над лилипутами, тем не менее общая картина была на редкость гармоничной.

Войдя в двери церкви, девушка остановилась и перевела дух. Это и был первый самостоятельный шаг в неизвестность – вот так самой зайти в то место, где когда-то начался ее нелегкий путь в бесконечной борьбе за себя и свою веру.

-Я вернулась,- тихо произнесла она, медленно проходя внутрь. В прошлый раз все случилось у аналоя в самой глубине, здесь же должно и закончиться.

Шаги давались очень тяжело, как будто ноги были ватными, потом деревенели, болели, жгли как огнем и наконец просто прирастали к полу, но Саманта не спешила. Шаг за шагом, отчаянно борясь с желанием немедленно сбежать, бросив все на полпути, она продвигалась вперед, пока не остановилась на том же самом месте, что и ранее, когда все и случилось.

-Я вернулась, милый, чтобы отпустить память,- прошептала она, опустившись на одно колено и склонив голову.- Прости, что долго удерживала тебя в плену разума, прости, что винила себя, прости что… ты ушел, а я отпустила тебя. Я буду помнить тебя, Джон, но я невиновна в твоей смерти. Я люблю тебя, Джонни, и я отпускаю тебя.

Давным-давно Джон Харт привел ее сюда. Нет, она бы и раньше не пошла в церковь, но это был особый случай. Джон тогда из весельчака вдруг стал серьезным, попросил довериться ему и привел в эту церковь. Саманта понятия не имела, что он хотел, хотя и догадывалась, а он… перед лицом Господа он задал всего один вопрос, самый важный в жизни каждой девушки – выйдет ли она за него замуж. Это было на неделе перед Рождеством, когда в церкви еще не было много народу, когда старенький священник по-доброму взирал на двух людей, смотревших друг на друга с любовью и надеждой на будущее.

И именно поэтому Саманта так долго не могла переступить порог церкви, виня себя и бога в том, что произошло с Джоном. Рождество того года должно было стать самым счастливым в ее жизни, а вместо этого обернулось страшным горем.

Они хотели пожениться весной, когда Манчестер оденется в цветочный наряд, когда проклюнется трава, запоют птицы. Они хотели белых голубей, рис и все эти глупые ленты, рюши, кружева и роскошные машины вместо родных байков. Они многого хотели, но жизнь, рок или судьба распорядились иначе. Он ушел, чтобы не вернуться, а для нее мир навсегда померк, став черно-белым.

Попав в этот мир, цвета вернулись, она почувствовала вкус жизни, понимая, что это не совсем настоящее, тем не менее ставшее настоящим здесь и сейчас.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, испугав девушку, она резко обернулась.

-Простите, не хотел напугать Вас, - раздался мягкий голос.

-Отец Патрик,- она узнала молодого священника.- Сэр, Вы очень нужны мне. Мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно поговорить с Вами, мне просто не к кому больше обратиться.

-Да, конечно,- священник, немного ошеломленный таким напором, пригласил девушку на ближайшую лавку.

-Я не смогу исповедаться, святой отец, но мне нужно просто поговорить с тем, кто поймет меня такой, какая я есть,- Саманта взглянула в глаза мужчины с такой надеждой, на какую только была способна.


	64. Chapter 64

Конечно, Патрик уже был в курсе ее душевных терзаний, даже в курсе проблем на работе, даже… словом, молодой священник знал почти все, за исключением особо пикантных подробностей ее жизни. И – о, чудо! - он ее действительно понимал и не осуждал.

-Значит, помогла вера в себя?

-Даже не знаю, что больше – моя вера или Ваши слова, Патрик.

-Слова – всего лишь зерна, но зернам нужна благодатная почва. Если Вы не были бы готовы к прощению, любое благое слово было бы пустым.

-Наверное, дело в том, что… понимаете, Джек прав, что я отчасти на его стороне.

-Вы верите тому, кто сражается против Вас, Саманта? Это большое искушение, Вы это понимаете.

-Я… я не знаю. Он многое знает про меня.

-Люди могут предполагать, могут соблазнять и не обязательно физически.

-Я даже не уверена, что он человек. То есть человек, конечно, просто… вокруг меня концентрация паранормального просто зашкаливает – привидения-помощники и привидения-враги, души, которых я куда-то провожаю и говорю с ними как с лучшими друзьями, да и просто этот мир… Патрик, я понимаю, что я слишком сильно отличаюсь от прочих. Я еще не родилась, я попала в прошлое за три года до своего рождения, это уже парадокс. Искривление пространства, времени… не знаю, может быть черная дыра.

-Вы решали задачи по физике, находясь в полицейском участке?

-Да, гиперкуб, тессеракт. Не столько задача, сколько простая логика, чтобы понять, как мыслит преступник.

-Вы думаете, это параллельный мир?

-Вроде того, вот только никто этого не замечает, как будто это нормально, Сэм иногда трепыхается, но я понимаю, что чем он здесь дольше находится, тем он больше начинает забывать настоящее. То есть будущее относительно этого времени.

-Вы в самом деле можете знать будущее?

-Я не просто знаю будущее, я не забываю ничего, полученного мной оттуда. И я постоянно как бы скольжу между мирами. Сэм пытается понять местоположение, а я как будто двоюсь. Я здесь, живая, здоровая, сильная, но я и там, в будущем - обожженная, сломанная, слабая.

-Противопоставление?

-Нет, просто две разные реальности.

-Вы в самом деле ощущаете свое тело… в будущем?

-Не ощущаю, просто знаю, что я там в коме. Думаю, если особо постараться, я смогла бы как-то почувствовать себя, свое тело, вот только я этого не хочу и даже боюсь.

-Тогда что есть этот мир? Мир комы?

-Возможно. Что если это – именно то состояние, когда говорят, что вся жизнь проносится перед глазами?

-Но Вы еще не родились, если верить Вашим словам.

-Вот именно, Патрик. Если подумать, что люди попадают сюда сами, по своей воле, как говорил Джин, то выходит, что мы все зачем-то сюда попадаем. Я подумала, что есть какая-то закономерность в том, что происходит. Сэм попал сюда и сразу принялся за свое последнее дело в полиции.

-А Вы?

-А я сразу начала драться. Потом Сэм влился в команду, стал решать другие проблемы, постепенно возвращаясь как будто в прошлое своих незавершенных дел.

-А Вы?

-А я тоже двигаюсь по шкале времени к моменту своего рождения, только гораздо быстрее и жестче. Все мои дела намного суровее того, что должно бы происходить в эти годы. ИРА, бомбы – Сэм прошел через это, но это было не ИРА, в то время как у меня это было правдой.

-А потом?

-Моя мать. Мать Сэма. Мы встретились с родителями.

-Вы не говорили про своего отца.

-Это… это еще будет. Но сейчас важно не это. Важно понять, откуда мы идем и куда придем в конечном итоге. Сэм более-менее стабилен относительно времени, а я нет. Сэм меняет мир, что-то изобретает, помогает, а я… я не совсем меняю мир, скорее он меняется под меня, словно он разумен и пытается подстроиться, чтобы мне удобнее было существовать в нем.

-Разумен? Я не совсем понимаю Вас.

-Вы хотя бы не совсем понимаете, остальные меня вообще не понимают, а я не понимаю их.

-Даже Ваш друг Сэм не понимает Вас?

-С ним все очень запутанно. Я знаю, что он вернется домой без моей помощи. Я просто это каким-то образом знаю, я стараюсь по мере сил помочь, но не вмешиваться, потому что…

-Вы нулевая точка относительно времени.

-Именно!

-Я тоже изучал физику. Но если так, то Вы должны вдвойне опасаться, что можете изменить будущее. Свое будущее.

-Так и есть. То есть нет, не в том смысле, что я опасаюсь, я как раз и собираюсь его менять. Думаю, я как раз и вернулась для этого. Попав сюда впервые, я начала бороться за свою свободу, потому что воспринимала копов как врагов, но Джин… он все перевернул с ног на уши, а потом я как-то быстро привыкла к Сэму, к полиции в целом, даже возглавила группу поиска, когда их обоих взяли в заложники.

-Вы сказали, что в Вас стреляли, что Вы впали в кому, но одновременно очнулись в будущем.

-Да, и вот тут все теории летят к черту… простите, святой отец. Дело в том, что я подозревала, что этот мир реален, но не настолько, чтобы действовать параллельно. То есть я думала однажды, что мир куда-то исчезает, когда отсюда уходят, что он пропадет, когда я проснусь в настоящем мире… то есть в будущем, но я слышала этот мир, я слышала коллег, друга, шефа. Собственно, только благодаря шефу я и смогла вернуться снова, хотя это уже дважды невозможно.

-Что Вы имеете в виду?

-Вы знаете, что у меня временами бывают видения из будущего. Не из моего, а из будущего этого мира. Я видела что-то, что пока не могу трактовать верно, но уже начинаю понимать, что к чему. Понимаете, святой отец, есть задача: что будет, если умереть во сне?

-Тогда проснешься в реальности.

-А что если умереть в реальности?

-Тогда умрешь.

-Вот тут-то и не совсем верно. Что-то в этом мире не поддается логике, или просто я пока не могу понять, что к чему. Я видела друзей во снах, когда была в будущем, я рвалась сюда, но меня не пускали. Понимаете, я рвалась сюда сама, сразу как осознала возможности этого мира.

-Вы живая, бодрая и сильная…

-Да. То есть нет. Нет, не совсем. Я многого не говорю, потому что… потому что боюсь признаться даже себе.

-Если Вы не готовы…

-Я готова. Вот прямо сейчас я готова, потому я и приехала сюда к Вам, Патрик. Я лгала, что была слабой в будущем. Я никогда не была слабой. Я росла оторвой, каких поискать, я была ребенком-бунтарем, потом трудным подростком и только Джон смог переломить мой характер и создать что-то похожее на девушку, а не на парня. С того момента я начала меняться, я становилась более мягкой, уступчивой, я научилась слушать, понимать, слышать, наконец.

-И Вы бунтовали против этого?

-Нет. Странно даже для меня, но нет, мне это нравилось.

-И что же изменилось здесь?

-Не здесь. Не совсем здесь. Все начало возвращаться и концентрироваться после смерти Джона, когда мой нрав снова показал зубы. Я просто каталась по ночным улицам и дралась. Наполовину чтобы заглушить боль и пустоту в душе, наполовину чтобы почувствовать себя живой.

-Вы хотите сказать, что… Вы попали сюда и Ваши стремления усилились в разы?

-Вот именно. Мир начал подбрасывать одну задачу за другой с таким расчетом, что практически только я и могла с ней справиться. Выходит, что в том, что происходило, виновна я.

-О, Саманта, это уже лишнее. Я могу понять логику и разговоры о параллельных мирах в рамках уроков физики и математики, но Вы снова взваливаете на свои плечи все грехи мира.

-Да, знаю, это место уже занято. Простите, святой отец.

-Почему Вы так упорно хотите стать мессией, Саманта?

-А я хочу? Нет, падре, я не хочу, но я просто не знаю, как остановить это…

-Цепную реакцию? Вы хотите сказать, что проблемы, с которыми Вы сталкиваетесь, растут в геометрической прогрессии?

-Очевидно. Я решила последнюю проблему, которая меня мучила, уничтожив пятерых ублюдков, которые убили моего Джонни… то есть пятерых ублюдков, которые захватили в заложники Джина и Сэма. Снова простите меня за ругань, святой отец. Так вот, я отвела душу… нет, я в самом деле почувствовала облегчение, когда вышибла им мозги! Простите, святой отец. А потом бомбы, спасение заложников в соборе, а потом смерти… и еще… и еще…

-Кровь.

-Простите?

-Вы настолько жаждали крови, что если верить Вашей теории, мир просто дает возможность получить ее любым способом.

-Да! То есть нет. Патрик, Вы мне действительно верите?

-Я слышал немало историй, но Ваша слишком убедительна для вымысла.

-Но Вам не обидно, что я так говорю – ваш мир, наш мир?

-Нет, мне было бы интересно жить в каком-то странном мире. Но речь сейчас не обо мне, а о том, чего хотите Вы, Саманта? Кто Вы?

-Все-таки я смотрела слишком много фантастических сериалов по кабельному. Знаете, это как раз те вопросы, ответы на который искали мои любимые герои.

-Кто вы и чего вы хотите?

-Именно. Были и другие: Почему ты здесь? Куда ты идёшь? Кому ты служишь? Кому ты веришь?

-И Вы поставили себе задачу найти ответы именно на эти вопросы?

-Почти. Я хотела понять, что это за место, кто мой друг-привидение, чего он хочет от меня, для чего я вообще пришла именно в это время, а потом просто растворилась в работе. Патрик, я настолько отличаюсь от прочих, что у меня все идет по возрастающей, а не по нисходящей. Сэм был старшим детективом-инспектором, а стал просто детективом-инспектором, я же даже обучение не закончила, но пришла работать уже детективом-инспектором именно в то место, куда должна была бы поступить при прохождении обучения. Сэм старается найти дорогу домой, а я всеми силами стараюсь удержаться здесь. Для него это середина пути, его начало дома в будущем, а для меня это – начало пути куда-то дальше.

-То есть… постойте, у меня уже голова закружилась. Вы хотите сказать, что есть миры ПОСЛЕ этого мира, если после Вашего есть этот?

-Ну… по теории вероятностей после жизни как минимум два мира – вниз и наверх.

-После жизни, Саманта, но Вы не раз говорили, что Вы точно знаете, что Вы живая… в будущем…

-В том и проблема.

-Простите?

-Нет, проблема не в том, что я живая, а в том, что я живая, но я еще и здесь, и собираюсь пойти куда-то дальше. Вы не находите, что меня как-то слишком много?

-Но почему Вы все время сравниваете себя и Сэма?

-Но мне больше не с кем себя сравнивать, сэр. К примеру, у меня были странные видения относительно Энни, но это какая-то ерунда, о которой даже вспоминать странно. Понимаете, мне не дает покоя разговор с Джином, когда он сказал, что это его мир, мир копов, а он тут главный. Ерунда какая-то, н самом деле вращаюсь в кругу копов, хотя и не растворяюсь полностью. Еще одно отличие – я действительно могу делать что хочу, в отличие от Сэма, как поводком привязанного к управлению. Ему действительно некуда больше пойти, но я уже уходила. И потом, меня постоянно хотят уничтожить или забрать куда-то с собой. Значит ли это, что я что-то значу для этого мира, если он так настойчиво пытается или вышвырнуть меня из себя, или переделать во что-то?

-Вы говорили, что Вы отождествляете себя с неким защитником Хранителя этого мира.

-Ну да. Это как-то само по себе вышло, я ничего не взваливала на себя, я просто поняла это, когда начала контактировать с парнем-полицейским.

-Вы решили защищать его и этот мир?

-Ну да. То есть нет… я не знаю, святой отец. Я уже запуталась, хотя я четко осознаю конечную цель своего пути, но вот что будет потом…

-А чего хотите Вы?

-Свободы! Свободы и покоя. Я уже говорила, что я люблю звезды, тишину… у меня дома даже телевизора нет. Знаете, я понимаю, что я действительно могу причинить очень много бед этому миру и его куратору, но…

-Вы почувствовали, что можете?

-Ну да.

-Это власть для Вас?

-Я прошла короткий путь до старшего инспектора, сэр, но это невозможно. Вы же не хуже меня знаете, что есть четкое разделение на женскую полицию и обычную, но стоило мне попасть сюда, как все законы времени и весь порядок полетели к чертям. Простите, святой отец.

-А потом Вы даже стали контролировать весь город…

-И не скажу, что мне это не нравилось, вот только… я знаю, что это не мое, что жажда убивать, нести хаос, лить кровь – это не самоцель. И я не хочу никакой власти. Мне тоже нужен поводок и покрепче, а то я себя знаю – если меня не остановить, я действительно могу перевернуть этот мир.

-Я уверен, что Вы найдете сдерживающий фактор, Саманта.

-Почему Вы так думаете, падре? Я же чокнутая. Даже шеф меня считает не от мира сего, даже Сэм…

-Почему Вы пришли сюда сегодня?

-Что?

-Вы сказали, что хотели приехать независимо от решения суда.

-Нет, не в этом дело, я не хотела, не должна была приехать, я просто… словом, это странно прозвучит, ну да после того, что я уже сказала, это будет самое мягкое, короче… я просто знала, что приеду.

-Без «хочу», «могу» и «должна»?

-Ну да. Наверное, в какой-то отрезок времени я просто поняла, что приеду, действительно обойдя желания, возможности и все такое прочее. Просто приехала, как и запланировала. Вы думаете, мир снова подстроился под меня или я его переделала?

-Я думаю, что Вы осознали важность своего решения и сделали то, что сделали.

-Не то, что должна была, а то, что просто сделала? Вы хотите сказать…

-Вы нашли решение, Саманта. Нашли его самостоятельно, приняли его.

-Но…

-Вы отбросили ненужное…

-Но…

…и Вы нашли выход.

-Святой отец, Вы не поняли – что мне делать с Гайдом? Хорс в приказном порядке забирает меня, но я не могу уйти с ним, я не хочу уходить!

-Вы уже приняли одно решение, поступите так же с другим.

-Я должна остаться?

-Вы не должны остаться, Вы останетесь.

-И снова без «хочу», «могу» и «должна»?

-Именно.

-Но мне нужен поводок, стимул, какое-то решение. Я не могу вот так просто взять и отказать ему! Вы же понимаете, что он старается ради моего блага. Здесь он не самый святой человек, простите, падре, но он же… словом, это его работа, он замечательный специалист и он заслуживает доверия и уважения.

-У Вас есть своя работа, которая тоже важна.

-Я даже не знаю в чем смысл моей работы, если я постоянно мотаюсь туда-сюда и явно плыву куда-то против течения.

-Вы имеете в виду воду, но течения бывают разными. Воздушное, течение времени… понимаете? Исходя из Вашей теории перемещения, Вы движетесь по пространству и времени. Возможно даже, что где-то или внутри того и другого, или же в безвременье, если учесть то, что Вы еще не родились. Может быть, именно поэтому Вы попали сюда задолго до своего рождения – решить все мучающие Вас проблемы и отпустить себя для чего-то большего, уйти куда-то дальше.

-Падре, Вы серьезно?

-Саманта, я всего лишь человек. Я грешу, я читаю книги, я рассуждаю, ошибаюсь… я даже смотрю иногда телевизор.

-Не говорите, что Вы фанат Доктора Кто.

-Нет, но я интересуюсь мирскими делами как и остальные люди. Я смотрел этот сериал.

-Потому Вас не удивляет, что я обратилась за помощью к Вам?

-Меня удивил не сам факт обращения за помощью, а за столь специфической.

-Слава богу, что я хоть с кем-то могу нормально поговорить без опасения снова прослыть чокнутой.

-Я служу Господу, Саманта, это означает, что я отрицаю существование врага Его.

-Параллельные миры, падре?

-Наверное так.

-И Вы не считаете меня ненормальной?

-Вы заблудились, но Вы находите свой путь самостоятельно – это бесценный опыт.

-Я далеко не такая самостоятельная, падре. Просто кто-то или что-то запрещает мне говорить открыто и откровенно с тем, кто может пролить свет на события. Что-то я могу сказать Сэму, что-то Джину, а что-то вообще никому, но этот груз тайн давит. Мне просто необходимо было нормально поговорить с настоящим человеком, из плоти, крови, с разумом – не привидением и не душой, а просто с человеком, который выслушает, даст совет. Проще говоря, мне нужны Вы, Патрик.

-Я польщен. Я всего лишь скромный служитель церкви, Саманта, я не ангел во плоти, а я уже вижу, что Вы возвышаете меня именно до такого состояния.

-Не люблю полумеры.

-Не возводите все в абсолют.

-Это темная сторона ситхов?

-Простите?

-Вы простите. Просто Вы очень похожи на одного очень известного актера.

-Я так понимаю, что Ваше воображение наделило меня чертами этого человека?

-Не смейтесь, падре, вокруг меня столько мистики – Малдер позавидует.

-Кто?

-Один чудак из ФБР, искавший истину и пришельцев.

-Он нашел искомое?

-В неограниченных количествах и по горло.

-Это тоже был актер?

-Нет, герой очередного сериала.

-Вы потому все стараетесь перевести на доступное Вам понимание?

-Ну… отчасти вообще-то. Просто ищу разумное зерно как могу. А могу я или логикой, или дракой.

-Попробуйте словом. Вы ничем не рискуете, но только если Вы действительно хотите облегчить долю этого мира и желаете приуменьшить количество страданий.

-Но я не умею! Как можно освободить заложников или спасти человека из горящего здания, когда преступник вооружен? Я не обучена вести переговоры, я обучена драться, защищать.

-Вы постоянно учитесь, Саманта. Учитесь пониманию, терпению. Вы быстро усваиваете уроки и Вы уже смогли сдержаться, не убив преступника.

-Джека? Я бы убила, но меня сдержал Джин.

-Вы бы убили, Саманта? Мне кажется, Вы лукавите.

-Вы правы, Патрик. Ладно, я бы не убила, но я была готова. Я серьезно была готова раздавить его как таракана.

-Но Вы сумели обуздать гнев и жажду крови.

-Это частности, всего лишь исключение из правил.

-И снова Вы лукавите.

-И снова Вы правы. Я не хотела его убить. Я даже знала, что в какой-то степени у меня это не выйдет.

-Вам что-то мешало?

-Я почувствовала себя защитником, но как бы не совсем. Я ощутила себя лишь дополнением к чему-то главному. Знаете, как будто это не моя война. Джек и Джин что-то знают друг про друга, но ни один мне ничего не сказал.

-А Вы хотите проникнуть в их тайны.

-Да! Нет… я не знаю. Хочу помочь Джину, хочу навсегда убрать его врагов, но я знаю, что это невозможно и это не моя задача. Не потому что я не справлюсь, а потому что не должна.

-Ваш начальник – Ваш сдерживающий фактор?

-Наверное, так и есть. Я подчиняюсь ему, но как будто не до конца. Странно, да?

-Не думаю, что более странно, чем то, что Вас окружает.

Саманта вздохнула, покосилась на мужчину, перевела взгляд на возвышающийся крест, на свечи, уютно потрескивающие у алтаря, подняла глаза к потолку.

-И все же мне здесь неуютно.

-Запах ладана и мирры?

-Нет, я не про церковь, я про мир. Как будто это что-то комфортное как пижама, но она становится мне мала, давит, жмет, но снять и выбросить нестерпимо жаль, потому что она любима.

-Я бы хотел ощущать мир хотя бы в половину того, как его ощущаете Вы,- Патрик улыбнулся.

-Я Вас наверное уже утомила, святой отец?

-Вы голодны?

-Ой, простите бога ради, ужин… я не буду Вас задерживать, думаю, мы сможем еще поговорить. Что Вы скажете про завтра? Я приеду после работы, можем сходить куда-нибудь. Кафе, кино – что угодно.

Мужчина встал.

-Боюсь, что завтра не получится. Я уезжаю в Крифф завтра в шесть вечера.

-Что? Но почему?

-Выделенное мне время для служения в этом месте заканчивается. Я был здесь достаточно, мне пора возвращаться домой.

-Но… но Патрик… я же… мы же… Вы думаете, что я просто чудом успела встретить Вас на своем пути?

-Думаю, что-то или кто-то привело Вас ко мне или меня на Ваш путь.

-Но этого мало. Так мало времени и так много еще нужно сказать…

-Я думаю, Вы нашли ответы на вопросы, что так долго мучили Вас.

-Патрик, простите… можно, я приду проводить Вас? Просто… я даже не знаю, я чувствую, что я должна…

-Только если хотите, Саманта. Я был бы рад.

-Думаю, что прихожанки выстроятся в очередь, чтобы попрощаться с Вами.

-Они обещали, но я пойму, если никто не придет – у всех есть дела.

-Я сбегу с работы, если понадобится.

-Не стоит так делать. У Вас есть работа, Ваш начальник на свободе, Ваш друг рядом, Ваши друзья…

-Это никуда не денется в отличие от Вас. Мы больше не увидимся, а я не прощу себя, если не попрощаюсь как следует.

-Вы простите себя и пообещаете, что больше не будете винить себя.

-Я не буду винить себя. Наверное это покажется гордыней, но Вы похоже стали тем единственным, кто укротил меня как опасного хищника.

-Я польщен, но это не моя заслуга. Как я уже сказал, Вы меняетесь легко, Вы впитываете информацию как губка. Да, вот еще что, Саманта… - Патрик коснулся руки девушки – по внутренностям сразу разлилось благодатное тепло.- Вы так часто повторяете о странностях этого мира… но где Вы находитесь? Что это за мир?

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами.

-Когда Вы поймете, Вы сможете многое.

-Я и так могу многое, если судить, исходя из количества драк и перестрелок на один день.

-Включите логику, Саманта, сопоставьте имеющиеся факты.

-Вы предлагаете мне препарировать этот мир? – она вздернула брови.- Вы, святой отец?

-Вы ищите ответы, но Вы не сможете найти выход из ситуации до тех пор, пока не поймете, где именно Вы находитесь.

-Это так важно, чтобы мне остаться?

-Это важно, чтобы продолжить путь.

Джонс искоса взглянула на него, склонив голову.

-Знаете, все вокруг что-то знают, но упорно не хотят говорить прямо, предпочитая обходные пути. Почему, Патрик? У меня подозрительное ощущение, что Вы знаете происходящее, но…

-Я всего лишь хоть направить Вас – не больше того.

-Но куда? Почему никто не может просто сказать, что происходит?

Он пристально взглянул ей в глаза, отчего Саманта вдруг похолодела.

-Вы не готовы знать всю правду сразу, Саманта.

-Но почему?- в отчаянии воскликнула она.

Он чуть склонил голову в поклоне.

-Прошу меня простить.

-О, да, конечно,- она вздрогнула, словно проснувшись. Она же задерживала его, а уже время ужина. Ей и самой не мешало бы перекусить.- Спасибо, падре, и… до завтра.

-До свидания, Саманта,- он улыбнулся, снова чуть кивнул ей и скрылся в глубине церкви, оставляя ее наедине с совестью, сомнением и кучей новых вопросов.

Так всегда – решаешь один, появляются сотни дополнительных.

К Нельсону ехать не хотелось, странно, но и к своим парням, наверняка бурно отмечающим завершение трудного дела на стадионе, тоже. Они свои, но… как будто из другого мира, как будто армия, но не совсем правильная. Как будто… она их вытащила из подсознания себе в помощь.

-Бред,- прошептала она, проезжая мимо стадиона и с немалым удовольствием слушая крики байкеров и песни, которые распевал нестройный и сильно нетрезвый хор голосов властелинов дорог.

Часы показывали половину двенадцатого, Сэм наверняка уже спал, Джин тоже, так что можно было заехать в управление и немного подумать о произошедшем, расставить кое-какие приоритеты, уложить вопросы в кучку, отсортировать их, поразмыслить над тем, что творилось с самим Хантом и с тем, что произошло с Томпсоном. Почему-то Саманта была уверена, что начало было положено именно в этом деле.

В отделе было тихо, но свет горел и в офисе, и почему-то у суперинтенданта.

-Саманта!- окликнул ее Хорс. Пришлось остановиться, горько вздохнуть и повернуться.

-Сэр? Я думала, все уже давно ушли.

-Я решил задержаться и собрать все вещи,- пояснил он.- Итак, Вы отлично поработали, детектив.

-Спасибо, сэр,- она напряглась, как будто он угрожал.

-Действительно редкий образец преданности и безграничной веры,- снова похвалил мужчина. Девушка только пожала плечами.

-Это моя работа.

-Защищать Ханта?

Она почувствовала, как кровь отлила от лица.

-Защищать справедливость, сэр.

-Конечно,- не стал продолжать он.- Вы уже подготовили отчеты и собрали вещи?

-Нет, сэр,- она стиснула зубы – почему-то тело вдруг начало потряхивать от нервной перегрузки.

-Вот как? Что ж, думаю, стоит поторопиться – завтра Вы уже будете в Гайде среди своих друзей, колле…

-Нет, сэр,- зубы как будто свело от ощущения, как будто ее окунули с головой в ванну со льдом.

-Вы в порядке?- забеспокоился мужчина, взяв ее за руку – кожа ощутила горячие пальцы. Горячие настолько, что от прикосновения девушка вскрикнула.

-Больно!

-Саманта, что с тобой, дорогая?- испугался он.

-Ничего, уже прошло,- она сумела сдержать нарастающую панику и жуткий приступ страха, как будто вот сейчас мужчина накинулся бы на нее и…- Ситуация под контролем, сэр.

-Хорошо, тогда тебе стоит начать сборы и…

-Я остаюсь,- и сразу стало немного легче, жар начал спадать, страх отступил.

-Прости?- не понял Хорс.- Что?

-Я остаюсь… сэр… я не вернусь в Гайд.

-Не вернешься? – он хлопнул ресницами, потом нервно улыбнулся, покачал головой.- Что это значит? Почему?

-Я остаюсь, сэр,- продолжила она чуть увереннее.- Сэр, я безгранично уважаю Вас за все то, что Вы ради меня сделали, но я не вернусь в Гайд. Ни сейчас, ни потом я не вернусь.

-То есть…- он потер вспотевший лоб ладонью,- то есть ты не хочешь вернуться?

-Нет, сэр, я не не хочу, я не не могу, я просто не вернусь. Я остаюсь здесь.

-Объясни,- потребовал он.

-Сэр, меня там ничто не держит, у меня никого не осталось, ничего не осталось… я ценю Ваше терпение в работе со мной, но я прошу Вас отпустить меня и больше не помогать.

-Нереально,- отрезал он, неотрывно глядя на девушку.- Это моя работа.

-Знаю,- как можно мягче произнесла она.- Именно поэтому я прошу именно Вас, сэр, пожалуйста, отпустите меня, не мучайте, оставьте мне меня. Это мой выбор, сэр.

-И это причина, по которой ты хочешь остаться? – он непонимающе воззрился на нее.- Саманта, это просто неразумно – вот так бросать друзей, коллег. Как же Джон? Как же твои коллеги? Хорошо, как же твоя воображаемая подруга Айрис?

-Айрис примет мое решение,- тихо ответила Саманта.- Смирится рано или поздно.

-А Джон? Ты его бросаешь?

Ответить сразу она не смогла бы, даже захоти.

Хорс терпеливо ожидал от нее ответа, подняв коробку с вещами и документами. Поняв, что она может и не сказать, он лишь вздохнул.

-Ты поможешь мне выйти?

Она молча открыла перед ним дверь его кабинета, отводя глаза. Она действительно уважала этого сильного человека, уважала его труд, его заботу о ней, но она не могла бы вернуться с ним и она не могла бы помочь другу, даже если бы сильно этого хотела. Патрик был прав – она в ответе только за себя, хотя это не значит, что она не продолжит поиски помощи для Сэма.

Она даже вызвала лифт, чтобы Хорс лишний раз не дергался со своей коробкой, но взглянуть в глаза мужчины она так и не смогла.

-Саманта,- вдруг тихо позвал он, словно прочитав ее мысли,- Саманта, посмотри на меня,- она лишь опустила голову еще ниже, признавая поражение.- Ты боишься меня? – она качнула головой. Нет, конечно! – Тебе стыдно за свое решение? – снова качание головой.- Что с тобой, моя девочка? Скажи, я постараюсь помочь.

Он не ругался, что она нарушила условия сделки, не приказывал, тряся перед носом приказом о переводе, не требовал дать немедленные объяснения ее неподчинению. Он просил. Просил с такой интонацией, как заботливый отец просит одуматься непутевую дочь – не надевать слишком короткую юбку поздно вечером, не гулять по темным улицам, не курить, не пить…

-Отпустите меня, сэр,- ответила она, взглянув в его умные глаза.- Пожалуйста, сэр, не боритесь за меня, просто отпустите.

-Не могу, милая,- горько вздохнул он.- Ты же знаешь, ты все понимаешь.

-Понимаю, но сэр… я не выживу… там,- добавила она.- Я нужна здесь, я для чего-то пришла сюда, и… сэр, здесь есть тот, ради которого я пришла. Он просил меня о помощи, он звал меня.

Хорсу хватило совести не задать тот вопрос, который уже готов был сорваться с кончика языка.

-Ради него ты готова отказаться от Джона?- только и выдохнул он, с болью глядя на девушку и уже осознавая, что она действительно не пойдет с ним, что бы он ни делал.

-Я не откажусь, сэр, - мягко поправила она.- Это совсем другое.

-Но что же Джон?- снова спросил он.- В чем причина твоего нежелание вернуться в Гайд?

Она чуть вздернула подбородок. Патрик прав – пора простить себя, отпустить прошлое, принять настоящее, свое будущее, будущее этого странного мира.

-Джон умер,- тихо, но уверенно ответила она, глядя в глаза мужчины.

На удивление, тот не произнес ни слова, не стал переспрашивать, не стал задавать вопросов в порядке ли она, он просто смотрел ей в глаза как она смотрела в его.

Лифт распахнул двери.

Она еще ожидала, что он что-нибудь скажет, попросит одуматься, но он отвернулся, вошел в лифт, придержал коробку и кивнул ей, тепло улыбнувшись.

-Спасибо,- одними губами прошептала Саманта.

-Удачного пути, милая,- пожелал Хорс перед тем, как двери лифта закрылись.

Она перевела дух.

Вот и все.

В офисе зазвонил телефон, пришлось заканчивать созерцание лифта и шевелить ногами.

-Алло?- она подняла трубку.

-Сэмми,- всхлипнул далекий голос Айрис,- Сэмми, они отложили операцию, милая.

-Я знаю,- вздохнула Саманта, сев на стул.- Прости, что так все вышло, но я не вернусь.

-Сэмми, - в голосе подруги слышались едва сдерживаемые слезы и настоящая истерика, хорошо подавляемая лекарствами.- Сэмми… они не смогут оперировать. Ты… Сэм, ты не переживешь эту операцию.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула – вот откуда паника, страх, холод…

-Сэм, ты не сдавайся,- попросила Айрис. – Держись, не сдавайся, ты же сильная. Ты ведь сильная, да?

-Не то слово,- ответила Саманта, касаясь лбом столешницы.- Я очень сильная, Айрис.

-Сэм… я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но…- голос на том конце провода резко втянул в себя воздух.- Милая, ты только держись, мы справимся. Мы со всем справимся – химиотерапия, витамины…

Саманта закрыла глаза. Химиотерапия, это…

-Сэм… Сэм, милая, началось отторжение кожи,- сказала Айрис, уже плача в трубку.- Сэм, врачи ничего не понимаю, что-то говорят. Они говорят, что иммунитет слишком ослаблен, он почти исчезает. Сэм, это ужасно, милая, я знаю, но… Сэмми, господи…- Айрис тихо заплакала.

Саманта подняла голову, сжимая в одной руке трубку и глядя на вторую руку – ту самую, к которой прикоснулся Хорс и которая ощутила боль и жар.

-Это рак кожи, - в перерывах между всхлипываниями, говорила Айрис.- Сэм, это чудовищно несправедливо! За что же все на тебя? Ну за что же?

-Это не кара небесная, Айрис,- тихо ответила Саманта.- Я должна уйти, я и так слишком задержалась.

-Они говорят…- Айрис икнула,- говорят, что осталось… господи, я так не могу,- и снова плач.

-Держись, подруга,- попросила Саманта.- Не плачь, отпусти меня.

-Полгода, Саманта, они дают тебе всего полгода!- почти прокричала Айрис в трубку.- Лекарства поддерживают тебя, но ты уже уходишь. Саманта, почему? – в крике была лишь чистая боль и обида.- Почему ты не стараешься? Почему ты уходишь?

-Я должна уйти, прости,- еще тише прошептала Джонс, стискивая трубку.- Прости меня.

-Сэмми… Саманта…- голос замирал, но Джонс повесила трубку, отключаясь от мира реальности.

Где-то хлопнула дверь – она вздрогнула всем телом, вскочила, насторожилась. Кто-то был в офисе, кто-то мог слышать разговор.

Она метнулась к кабинету Ханта – точно, кто-то вышел из него.

Торопливо оббежав взглядом офис, Саманта заметила, что верхний ящик ее стола открыт.

-Файлы!- ахнула она, бросившись к нему. Все документы, все записи и дневник Томпсона исчезли. Кто-то знал об их существовании, кто-то взял их.

Она рванула наружу.

На парковке перед управлением стояли машины, велосипеды, ее байк со шлемом на руле, а чуть поодаль – Кортина. Хант!

-Хант?- пришлось даже остановиться и еще раз взглянуть на машину. Ему-то что понадобилось в офисе почти в полночь? Разве он не должен был бы надраться до белой горячки в пабе у Нельсона и потом завалиться спать и видеть розовых ангелочков во сне?

Пришлось оббежать на всякий случай здание, обнаружив его на заднем дворе у бака, где что-то горело. Мужчина стоял рядом, глядя на огонь, и выглядел как-то подозрительно печально.

-Джонс? – он поднял голову, присматриваясь к девушке в полутьме.- Ты что здесь делаешь?

-Могу спросить то же самое у тебя,- она не стала вдаваться в подробности.- Я думала, что ты уже дома, наотмечавшись в пабе.

-Остались кое-какие дела,- уклончиво ответил он, держа в руках тетрадь Томпсона.

-И… - она проследила взглядом его жест – он кинул ее в огонь.- И ты вдруг решил сжечь все доказательства и улики, сперев их из моего стола? Я думала, мы уже прошли этап недоверия. Мог бы просто попросить их отдать.

-И ты бы отдала?- он покосился на нее.

-Конечно, я уже все прочитала, сделала выводы, так что осталось только начать двигаться дальше.

Она вдруг поймала себя на том, что смотрит на его лицо и пытается уловить что-то смутно знакомое в его облике.

-Этого нет, Саманта,- глухо ответил Хант.- Этому не нужно больше быть здесь.

-Как скажешь,- она пожала плечами.

-И все?- он с неверием посмотрел на нее.- И ты не будешь на меня орать, что я сжег все улики, порылся у тебя в столе?

-Это твое и только твое дело,- она снова пожала плечами.- Если ты это сделал, тебе это было необходимо. Это вроде прощания?

Он промолчал, глядя в огонь.

Пламя пожирало папку с делом молодого копа, тетрадь с записями, личные записки самой Саманты, а Саманте было ни жарко, ни холодно.

-Пришла проститься?- вдруг спросил Хант, и вот тогда девушка поняла причину его напряженности – он боялся, что она уйдет не попрощавшись.

-С чего ты взял? Я пришла потому, что мне было нужно прийти. Ну, может быть отчасти потому, что я знала, что ты здесь.

-Ну да,- тихо фыркнул он.- Что, решила заделаться телепатом?

-Нет, просто я каким-то образом чувствую тебя и дело не в твоем парфюме.

Он снов фыркнул.

-Феромоны Джин Джини всегда завлекали цыпочек.

-Господи, вот только не начинай!- она покачала головой, улыбнувшись.- Я чувствую тебя ровно столько же, сколько и Сэма, а он одеколоном не пользуется.

-Ты с ним спала?- Хант мгновенно ощетинился иглами.

-Шеф…- обиделась она.- Почему ты всегда такой зануда и почему тебя всегда интересует лишь это?

-Хорс там тебя ждал,- он так же мгновенно решил сменить опасную тему.

-Я проводила его и пожелала всего наилучшего.

-Сломала ему пару ребер, а, Джонси-детка?

-Джин, он замечательный человек, я бы и пальцем его не тронула.

Лицо мужчины скривилось.

-Чего ему было надо помимо того, что он чуть не утащил тебя к себе в берлогу?

-Не выставляй его монстром, он просто просил пойти с ним, но я отказалась.

-И почему же?- он взглянул на нее, но она отвернулась.

-Есть причины. Шеф, раз уж ты тут, то сразу перейду к делам.

-Валяй,- он как-то сник, отвернулся, снова глядя, как огонь поглощает документы.

-В общем, парни очень просили… это к делу, над которым мы работали… в общем, ты не мог бы закрыть и предать такому же огню пару-тройку десятков дел против них? Это мелочи типа штрафов, распространения мелких партий марихуаны, парковки в неправильном месте, мелкого воровства… парни хорошие, они действительно помогли мне, без них я бы не…

-Утром положи список на мой стол.

-Сделаю. Да… и еще пара очень важных дел.

-Что еще?

-Во вторник в город прибудет груз контрабанды…

-Забудь.

-Но это не наркотики. Ты же не думаешь, что я пошла бы на эту сделку, не выяснив всех мельчайших подробностей условий?

-Забудь, я сказал.

-Шеф, я обещала!

-Контрабанде в моем городе не бывать!

-Но ты же даже не слышал что это!

-Плевать!

-Шеф, все, что тебе надо – просто закрыть глаза и уши, когда груз прибудет. Обещаю, что никто ничего не узнает и все сразу же расхватают.

-Нет.

-Но… ладно, как скажешь,- она скрипнула зубами от досады.

Хант обернулся к ней и с минуту изучал ее.

-Ладно, выкладывай, пока зубы не стерла.

-Запчасти для байков,- все еще обиженно выдала она.- Груз идет из Европы прямиком сюда – редкое везение для моих парней. Все, что от тебя требуется…

-Закрыть глаза и уши, я понял,- повторил он.

-Так что скажешь?

-Ладно, но за Литтона я не ручаюсь.

-Он не узнает, а вот твои информаторы – запросто, потому я и обратилась к тебе.

-Это все?

-Пожалуй, все,- она пожала плечами.

-Ты как сама?- вдруг спросил он – отблеск огня лизнул его щеку.

-Так себе, если честно. У меня мало времени, а я застряла.

-Ты про что?

-Про ответы на вопросы, Джин, только про это. Один друг… ну я бы хотела считать его другом… в общем, он мне здорово помог. Наверное, без него я бы не справилась ни с чем.

-Как ты поняла, что это Харнс?

-Я знаю не так много синеглазых привлекательных гаденышей, которые имеют на тебя и на меня зуб, так что… и мне опять же помог мой новый друг.

-И когда ты все успеваешь, а? – он прищурился на нее.- Успела трахнуть очередного мужика?

-Хотела бы,- честно ответила она,- но это невозможно по ряду причин. В мире вообще многое невозможно,- добавила она.- У меня есть еще один друг, правда я не знаю ни его имени, ни кто он такой… он молчалив, на это своя причина. Он всегда где-то рядом и он тоже мне помог.

-Ты просто приманка для мужиков,- он снова напрягся, загривок уже начал топорщиться.

-Я защищаю его, Джин,- просто сказала Саманта.- Он очень одинок и ему нужна помощь. Опять же мои домыслы – он никогда не говорил со мной, только слушал, но для меня важно иногда просто выговориться.

-И что это за друг? Познакомишь?

Он стоял так, что половина его лица была в тени, а половина освещалась отблесками огня.

Прямо как у того молоденького паренька-копа, его здоровая часть лица тоже всегда оставалась чуть в тени. Наверное, он прятал страшную рану от глаз своей живой подруги.

Живой…

Саманта опустила глаза.

-Не смогу. Мой друг… он… с ним могу общаться только я. Это очень сложно, шеф, прости.

-Как знаешь,- словно обиделся тот.

-Шеф…

-М?

-Завтра я уеду пораньше, ты не против?

-На свидание?

-Нет, провожу своего друга на поезд.

-И во сколько?

-Не знаю, поезд в шесть, а я планирую как следует попрощаться… думаю, в четыре выйду.

-Туда полчаса езды на твоем драндулете!

Она опустила голову еще ниже.

-Я поеду на автобусе.

-Что, поломка?

-Нет, байк цел, просто… он больше не принадлежит мне.

-Что? Украли? Вот же люди, а! Утром приступим к поискам и я лично обещаю, что…

-Шеф, шеф… не надо. Байк – часть сделки. Я отдала его по своей воле взамен… в общем…

-Моей свободы? – очень тихо закончил он. Она только кивнула.- И… и кто его новый владелец?

-Микки. Он приехал не ради байка, а ради меня, я сама сказала, что отдам ему «Короля», как бы дело ни закончилось. Он очень многое взял на себя, он очень помог.

-Я уже понял. Твои парни гуляют на стадионе – я попросил Нельсона отправить им бочонок лучшего пива за мой счет.

-Хорошо, спасибо.

-Я отвезу тебя.

-Я дойду.

-Я имею в виду завтра. Хотя и сегодня, раз уж такое дело.

-Хорошо, спасибо, но не надо.

Они молча смотрели на почти догорающий огонь.

-Ты так и не сказала, почему осталась,- напомнил Джин.

-По многим причинам,- она вздохнула и полезла во внутренний карман за порядком потрепанным конвертом.- Отчасти потому, что ты вызвал меня сюда.

-Я не звал тебя.

-Я была в больнице и слышала твой голос, ты звал меня и я вернулась,- он взглянул на нее нечитаемым взглядом.- Отчасти потому, что у меня осталось незаконченное дело, а отчасти потому, что я бы не выжила в Гайде.

-Там настолько паршиво?

Она мельком посмотрела на него и тут же отвела глаза.

-Я осталась. Просто осталась. Ты против? Я могу в любой момент вернуться, если хочешь от меня избавиться.

-Не хочу,- как-то слишком быстро ответил он, тут же добавив:- ты часть команды, Джонс. Ты лучший детектив-женщина.

-Раз уж такое дело… полночь и все такое… я собираюсь начать свое расследование, шеф.

-Опять Томпсон? Джонс, забудь про это…

-Нет, шеф. То есть вообще не совсем. Я должна знать, где я, кто я, что я могу, помимо махания ногами и вышибания мозгов.

-Дурацкие вопросы и дурацкие идеи. Ты коп, ты в команде…

-Я вне времени, Джин,- не выдержала она.- Я чувствую себя сразу в двух мирах, я не вернулась в Гайд не потому, что я там… - она сглотнула.- Джин, я знаю, что ты снова назовешь меня чокнутой, но… я не могу так больше. Я хочу знать, что происходит. Если это можно изменять, можно и управлять этим.

-Чем?

-Миром! Временем!

-Что-о-о? – у него вытянулось лицо.- Ты сдурела, Алиса? Кто твой дружок – Сумасшедший Шляпник или Мартовский Заяц?

-Священник – раз, врач – два, молодой парень с огнестрельным ранением в лицо – три.

Выражение лица самого Ханта стало совершенно нечитаемым и каким-то настороженно-затравленным, будто бы он пытался скрыть страх.

-Я прекращу попытки вернуть Сэма домой, а ты знаешь, что он делает все возможное. Джин, у меня есть мысли по поводу этого мира, этого места, я начну исследовать, делать тесты. Я, Джин, потому что больше никто не сможет, потому что кто-то или что-то работает, учит и сотрудничает только со мной, и тот паренек, мой друг, мой ангел-хранитель, он мне помогает.

У мужчины дернулось веко, когда она упомянула паренька, но она едва заметила это.

-Джин… шеф… - она поколебалась немного, но взяла его руку в свою.- Я должна… я просто обязана знать все прежде чем уйду и завершу свое дело.

-Какое дело?- еле слышно спросил Хант.

-Личное, которое, если я не ошибаюсь, все изменит – мою жизнь, мир… миры… я не знаю, но мою оно точно изменит, должно изменить.

-Ты поэтому осталась?- он даже не пошевелился, когда она начала поглаживать его руки в своих. Грубые подушечки пальцев, жесткая горячая ладонь, обветренная кожа тыльной стороны кисти – все смутно знакомое, но совершенно иное, и тем не менее такое… родное. – Что тебе сказал Харнс? Что сказал Хорс? Что ТЫ сказала?

-Джек напомнил мне, почему я должна остаться, Хорс укрепил мою веру, задав правильный вопрос, на который получил исчерпывающий ответ. Я перестала себя винить в том, в чем не была виновна изначально. Это проблема многих людей – закукленность, рефлексия. Ты как раз рефлексируешь, да и я тоже.

-Что я делаю?

-Ты и я, мы пытаемся понять себя, переосмыслить то, что произошло и происходит, мы оба изменяем себя во что-то лучшее, целостное, мы оба обращены сами в себя как в кризалис.

-Во что?

-В куколку. Свой личный мирок, куда посторонние не допускаются. Вот только я открыта, а ты максимально закрыт.

-Оставь меня в покое, женщина,- напряженно произнес он. Саманта не поняла – хотел ли он, чтобы она отпустила его руку, или же хотел, чтобы отвязалась от него морально, потому сделала то и другое, глубоко вздохнув и бросив конверт с фотографиями в догорающий, но тут же воспрявший духом огонь в баке.- Что ты?.. Ты что делаешь?- испугался он, глядя как пламя обнажает содержимое конверта, как плавится и горит глянцевая бумага снимков, как чернеют лица двух людей на них.

-Хорс спросил меня, как я могу бросить Джона, шеф,- спокойно ответила она, глядя в огонь.- И я дала ему четкий ответ всего в двух словах - как.

-Как?- на автомате повторил Хант, пристально глядя на нее.

-Джон умер,- уверенно произнесла Саманта, глядя ему в глаза.- Он умер, а я жива. Я здесь, шеф, и я знаю, что я жива, но вокруг слишком много всего необъяснимого, слишком мало времени для познания, а я вдруг только что поняла, что я просто теряла время зря, вместо того, чтобы начать осознавать себя в новом качестве, учиться чему-то новому, несомненно прекрасному. Я могу управлять сознанием как во сне, понимаешь. А я могу, я действительно могу, хотя никто больше не сможет, потому что у них не хватает знаний, которые дают мне для моей работы. Я пришла защищать Хранителя этого мира, я вернулась ради этого. Моя цель – тот паренек, мой друг, мой ангел-хранитель.

Вот теперь она отчетливо уловила в глубине глаз Джина мелькнувший там испуг, впрочем, исчезнувший в тот же миг.


	65. Chapter 65

-Что? – переспросил он.- Парень? Ангел-хранитель? Джонс, с каких пор ты стала сильно верующей католичкой?

Она глубоко вздохнула и перевела дух. Он пока многого не поймет, да и поймет ли вообще когда-либо?

-Я думаю, что время ехать домой, ты не думаешь?

-Ты есть хочешь? Выглядишь как узник концлагеря, хотя пахнешь обалденно.

-А без подколок ты вообще можешь?- обиделась она.- Я знаю, что я пропотела насквозь, но все же я могла бы рассчитывать хотя бы на снисхождение.

Мужчина чуть наклонился к ней, потянув носом.

-Жасмин? Ты что, сменила духи?

-Да не пользуюсь я духами, боже ты мой!- она чуть не отпрянула от него.- Какой еще жасмин?

-Тонкий аромат,- он разогнулся, сверкнув глазами.- Так хочешь есть или нет?

-Нет, и у меня нет и не было ничего жасминового.

-Но ты им пахнешь.

-Джин, ты от счастья надрался до галлюцинаций, прости за нескромный вопрос?

-Ничего я не надрался, женщина! Говорю же – ты пахнешь жасмином.

-А ты пахнешь упрямством и эгоизмом.

-Яблочным шампунем и детским мылом,- поправил он.

Она вздохнула еще глубже.

-У меня большое подозрение, что я не в себе потому что здесь все явно не в себе.

-Ты всегда не в себе и меня это вполне устраивает. Ты вообще сегодня ела?

Она с раздражением покосилась на него.

-Слушай, ты меня достал. Нет, и не хочу, счастлив?

-Не хочешь?

-Ты нарочно?

-Просто хотел пригласить тебя поужинать, но раз…

-Спасибо конечно, но я действительно не голодна. Я хочу прийти домой, вымыться и начать работать.

-Спать.

-Что?

-Это было бы логичнее – прийти домой, вымыться и лечь спать.

-Что?

-Женщина, у тебя заело пластинку?

Она закатила глаза.

-Все, спокойной ночи, пока я не пожалела, что вытащила тебя. Завтра положу отчет, документы и запрос по делам.

Она развернулась и быстро пошла прочь.

Слова пугали, Джин был уверен, что этот говнюк Харнс точно успел испортить не только воздух, но и его жизнь, и жизнь девчонки. Что он ей успел сказать? Почему она ведет себя как зомби и пахнет как оранжерея? Не то, чтобы странно, но вообще… вообще-то действительно странно. Она не была дома, она просто обязана была пахнуть как нормальный человек, но что в Джонс было нормальным? Почему жасмин? Почему запах был настолько знаком и почему он навевал странные мысли?

И почему девчонка выглядела на редкость роскошно, хотя была как выжатый лимон? И почему при всем довольно аппетитном виде ее глаза были черными провалами?

Что же Харнс успел ей шепнуть? Почему она вдруг решила сжечь фото своего парня? Почему решила остаться?

И как у нее так получалось, что она могла не есть, не пить и не спать сутки напролет и как-то нормально функционировать, черт бы все это драл?

Он похлопал себя по животу, выпятив губы в трубочку и задумчиво глядя вслед Джонс.

Что он имел в виду, когда говорил про запах жасмина? Не самый хороший вариант для шуток, особенно если проанализировать и проассоциировать этот запах. Неужели, она начала разлагаться уже и здесь?

Но жасмин?.. Нет, тогда запах был бы другим, определенно не цветочным.

Дома лучше не стало, даже в душе Саманта старательно обнюхала себя и одежду – она действительно тонко пахла жасмином и едва уловимо – прелыми яблоками. Вот яблочный аромат еще как-то подходил под то, что сообщила Айрис про рак кожи, про разложение, но жасмин?

В какой-то степени выходило так, что ей не нужен был душ – кожа приятно пахла, ни следа пота не было, даже волосы и сальные железы как будто вдруг изменились. Слишком вдруг, слишком…

Тело не испытывало усталости, разум оставался бодрым, холодным, не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, что в целом начало даже пугать, чем радовать. Словом, сообщение из будущего как-то резко изменило… вообще все, включая работу потовых желез.

Саманта вылезла из ванной, прошла в комнату и, не одеваясь, встала перед зеркалом – тело гибкое, стройное, ничуть не худое, ребра не выпирают, лопатки не торчат, шрамы от пули никуда не делись, шрам на щеке тоже не исчез, волосы длинные, блестящие до неприличия – хоть немедленно на обложку модного журнала снимайся, лицо привлекательное, если бы не хмуро-настороженный взгляд. Словом, она просто расцвела. Живи да радуйся – красота да и только!

Но у нее рак кожи, а здесь она просто цветет и пахнет в прямом и переносном смыслах одновременно.

Одевшись, она снова взглянула на себя – никуда не исчез румянец со щек, не обвисли мышцы, не потускнели волосы, глаза не затянулись белесой пленкой. Что там говорят про «краше только в гроб кладут»? Она краше настолько, что хоть в гроб, хоть на фотосессию в «Плейбой».

-Что же происходит? – нахмурилась она – отражение повторило ее жест. – Почему я меняюсь сразу в двух мирах?

Зеркало вдруг тонко задребезжало, угрожающе зазвенело и взорвалось мириадами крохотных осколков – девушка еле успела зажмуриться и закрыть лицо ладонями.

-Сэмми, держись,- всхлипнул знакомый до боли голос – Саманта приоткрыла глаза, с опаской взглянув на говорившего.- Сэм, почему же все так?

-Ай… Айрис?! – ошалело выдохнула Саманта, глядя на подругу, сидевшую у койки, склонив голову и осторожно поглаживающую белое больничное одеяло. Ни лица лежащего на койке человека, ни рук, ни ног было не видно, но уже этого хватило, чтобы воздуха в легких Джонс стало мало.

-Сэмми, ну почему? – всхлипнула Айрис.- Почему бог так несправедлив? За что он так с тобой?

-А… Айрис, н-не надо так,- по коже прошел озноб, зубы сами начали выбивать дробь.

-Сэм, ты держись, только держись,- прошептала Айрис.

-Мисс Габбер, время,- в палату вошел…

-Доктор Хорс?- охнула Саманта, расширив глаза.- Вы же обещали! Вы обещали, что отпустите меня!

-Да, конечно,- Айрис наклонилась над телом подруги.- И все равно ты красавица, ты же знаешь,- ее шепот Саманта услышала так, как будто Айрис говорила прямо ей в ухо. Собственно, так оно и было.

-Время, мисс,- мягко поторопил Хорс.

В ту же секунду, как Айрис встала, явив глазам Саманты лежавшее тело, последняя истошно закричала от ужаса.

Говорят, что только бог или сатана знают конец человеческой жизни, говорят, что никто не должен знать, когда он умрет, говорят… многое говорят, в том числе про жизнь после жизни, жизнь после смерти, реинкарнации, параллельные миры, ангелов, демонов… но никто не станет говорить, насколько страшнее то, что видишь, выйдя из тела и отправившись куда-то еще, в какой-то странный мир с другими правилами, но так же населенный людьми, как и обычный.

А еще никто не может передать словами тот ужас, который испытывает человек, если видит собственное обезображенное саркомой тело.

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ! – вопль колоссальной силы, казалось, услышали даже через океан.

Если бы это был сон, но это была жесточайшая явь.

На койке лежала она сама – Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, белая женщина… да какого черта белая, если ее тело было похоже на марсианскую поверхность омерзительного красно-фиолетового цвета?! Лишь лицо было пока не затронуто раковой опухолью. Пока еще не было затронуто. Пока…

-Трудно знать все, да, моя дорогая?- раздался веселый голос где-то за спиной, но Саманта была не в силах пошевелить шеей, чтобы обернуться. Впрочем, она и так узнала обладателя этого голоса.- Жемчужина, звезда, бриллиант в кучи мусора,- продолжил голос с издевкой.- Такая сильная, красивая…- говоривший обошел ее со спины и приблизился к койке, сверкнули ясные пронзительно-синие глаза.- Никто не должен знать то, что знаешь ты, милая,- змеей зашипел Джек, повернув к ней голову.

-Н-не смей,- застонала от бессилия Саманта, - не смей трогать меня! Оставь меня в покое!

-Я могу прекратить твои мучения одним махом,- он протянул руку к проводкам аппаратов, поддерживающих в теле жизнь.- Хочешь?

Она молча следила за его рукой, мотая головой как ученый слон из стороны в сторону.

-Ты думаешь, что сможешь быть сильной, гордой, несгибаемой после того, как ты видела себя, моя дорогая?- залился смехом мужчина. – После того, как я возьму в руки твое сердце? Твое настоящее живое пульсирующее сердце, Саманта.

Она упала на колени, схватившись за горло – гортань пережало так, что глаза полезли из орбит, едва он коснулся обезображенной руки, лежащей поверх ослепительно белого казенного одеяла. Если и говорят, что что-то там утекает сквозь пальцы, то это говорят именно в таких ситуациях – жизнь, жизненные силы покидали ее слишком быстро.

-Реа… льность оп… реде… ляет вос… воспри… ятие…- прохрипела она.

-Если бы ты не полезла, куда тебя не просили, ты сейчас была бы счастлива,- Джек в один миг оказался перед ней, синие глаза полыхнули огнем, его рука протянулась к горлу девушки.- Думаешь, ты все знаешь, все понимаешь, можешь защищать этого своего Ханта? – продолжил издеваться Джек.- Ты не можешь. А знаешь почему не можешь? Ты знаешь то, что не знают остальные,- он ткнул пальцем в сторону койки.- Но ты же умная девочка, дорогая, ты же понимаешь, что ты все портишь, а игра должна продолжаться по правилам.

-От… ва… ли…- прохрипела из последних сил Саманта, падая на пол и всем телом ощущая ледяное прикосновение плиток пола – ощущение реальности и в то же время нереальности, если учесть, что она настоящая сейчас лежала на койке.

Джек наклонился к ней еще ниже, его губы растянулись в оскале улыбки.

-Видишь теперь кто сильнее, моя дорогая? Ты не сможешь защищать этого слабака.

-Не смей,- одними губами прошептала она.- Не трогай Джина!

-Я раздавлю его как таракана,- нежно прошептал ей в губы Джек.- Если бы ты знала, как я его ненавижу!

-Ты коснешься его только через мой труп,- снова одними губами произнесла Саманта, чувствуя, что отключается окончательно.

-О, я уж думал, что ты не попросишь,- почти обрадовался он, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к койке.- Ты уверена?

Уставшее тело, измученное жизнью, болью, страданиями… может быть в самом деле лучше, если мучения прекратятся? Довольно боли, довольно войн – впереди покой, смерть, отдых…

Словно вспышка в сознании мелькнула мысль – но она жива! Здесь и сейчас она жива! Она в параллельном мире, в мире подсознания, Джек не сможет убить ее – для этого нужно как минимум настоящее тело. Он блефует! Это он управляет ее сознанием и подсознанием, но если так, то можно и наоборот, верно?

Руки ощутили прикосновение металла к коже – под курткой что-то было, что-то, что она сумела высвободить путем концентрации и контроля над собой.

Джек ее не замечал, отвернувшись к койке с неподвижным телом и любовно почти касаясь лица лежащей девушки. Почти касаясь! Почти – это ключ! Это еще один ответ - он НЕ МОГ коснуться ее настоящего тела!

По мере того, как Саманта успокаивала разошедшееся не на шутку сознание, подсознание или сам черт не разберет что, она чувствовала прилив сил к телу… ко второму телу, вероятнее всего астральному, но оттого не менее настоящему. И по мере нарастания сил, она находила в себе волю, веру, желание защищать любой ценой – себя, Ханта, мир, ставший дорогим, Сэма, застрявшего там, Энни и прочих людей.

Руки обрели прежнюю силу, ноги окрепли, горло освободилось, кислород снова легко влился в легкие. Саманта поднялась на колено, на второе, встала на ноги.

-Отойди от нее!- в замершем времени, когда Хорс остановился около койки, уже готовый ввести в вены ее тела лекарства, произнесла она, не сразу поняв то, что ее голос стал больше похож на рык голодной львицы.

Джек резко повернулся к ней.

-От нее?- он залился лающим смехом.- От НЕЕ, милая? – повторил он.

Девушка резким движением выхватила из ножен, привязанных к запястьям, короткие ножи.

-Не уверена, что повторю дважды,- прорычала она, послав первый в колено мужчины – тот с диким воплем рухнул как подкошенный, схватившись за ногу.- Так лучше,- заявила она, подходя к нему.

-Сука!- орал Джек.- Ты сдохнешь так же как Хант!

-Никто не жаждет вечности, Джек, но Джина ты не получишь,- добавила она, схватив его за волосы и с силой дернув – он издал дичайший вопль, тут же захрипев в предсмертных судорогах, когда она коротким движением всадила второй нож ему в кадык.- Так будет правильнее – ты у моих ног, у ног сильнейшего. Привет Лизе,- добавила она, наслаждаясь агонией в его глазах.

Хорс около койки нахмурился, глядя на мониторы приборов.

-Нехорошо, Саманта,- тихо произнес он.- Очень нехорошо так глубоко впадать в кому. Сестра!- крикнул он в коридор.- Срочно-о-о неси-и-и-ите-е-е-е…- его голос как будто размазался по времени – Саманта почувствовала, что ее куда-то толкает, даже выдавливает из реальности.

-Глубокая кома? – переспросила она перед тем, как вывалиться куда-то.

Было довольно светло от миллиардов звезд, круживших в бесконечном – насколько хватало глаз – небе над бескрайней дорогой, уходившей в обе стороны, но в то же время глаза отдыхали, куда-то исчезла боль, страх, оставив внутри приятное тепло и ощущение покоя, как будто она вернулась домой, надела уютный домашний костюм, укуталась в плед и взяла в руки чашку чаю. Это было именно то, куда она стремилась попасть – покой, уют, тишина, дорога до самого горизонта, небо и звезды.

-Сэр, может быть это знак свыше? – раздался чей-то голос и прямо перед ней возник провал-окно, где около койки с ее телом суетились врачи и медсестры.- Может быть будет лучше отпустить ее?

-Я отпущу Вас из больницы, мисс Дерст,- жестко отчеканил Хорс, прилаживая какие-то пакетики с лекарствами на треногу.- Это все суеверия и я не брошу попыток спасти эту девушку.

Сама же Саманта спокойно наблюдала попытки врача помочь ей, но не ощущала ни тревоги за себя, ни беспокойства за него.

-Помоги же мне!- по другую сторону дороги открылось еще одно окно, где Сэм склонился над ней, лежащей около зеркала – целого, что странно – и пытался сделать ей непрямой массаж сердца.- Господи, да я же даже не знаю, бьется оно у тебя или нет!- взмолился он.

Она, стоящая на дороге, приложила ладонь к груди, ощутив мерное сердцебиение. Она была… жива? Мертва? И где вообще она была? Она нашла конец пути? Все уже закончилось?

-Сэмми! Сэмми, не бросай меня, слышишь? – молил Сэм. – Ты же сильная, Сэмми! Господи, да что же это такое! – она вдруг ощутила укол совести – друг… другу было плохо, он был испуган. - Джин!- вдруг закричал Сэм.- Джин, помоги!

-Джин,- повторила она и сердце болезненно сжалось. Сэм не мог отпустить ее ни на секунду, чтобы позвонить в скорую или Ханту. Но почему Ханту? Джин не смог бы помочь ей. Или… или смог бы? – Джин…- снова повторила она.- Но я не нужна тебе, ведь правда?

Глупо было бы надеяться на то, что Хант ее бы услышал, зато услышал другой.

Из полумрака квартиры вышел молодой паренек с окровавленным лицом, взглянул на мужчину, склонившегося над телом молодой женщины, и… перевел взгляд прямо в провал, глядя в глаза той Саманты, что стояла на дороге под звездами.

-Друг…- прошептала она.- Милый… не держи меня, отпусти,- попросила она, понимая, что проиграет битву с собой. – Я не… ты…

Светлые ресницы парня чуть дрогнули.

-Джонс!- дверь в квартире Саманты была практически вынесена мощным ударом, когда внутрь ввалился…

-Джин! – одновременно ахнули Сэм и Саманта.

-Что с ней?- Хант опустился рядом с Сэмом.

-Я услышал крик, открыл дверь, а она лежит перед зеркалом и не дышит,- быстро сообщил Сэм.

-Не дышит,- Хант приложил пальцы к шее девушки.- Ты что, разучился воскрешать? А как же те твои штучки с дыханием?

-Я не… я же…- Сэм от волнения запнулся, не зная, как дать понять разъяренному его действиями начальнику, что понятия не имеет, как помочь той, чье сердце по какой-то неведомой причине не может ощутить.

-Джин…- застонала Саманта, выглядывая в провал окна.- Не надо, пожалуйста. Друг, - обратилась она к молодому копу, уже почему-то замершему в дверях, но так же неотрывно смотревшему на нее.- Друг, Джин, не надо.

-Держись, красотка, - Хант бережно уложил девушку на пол.- От меня ты вот так просто не сбежишь. Тайлер, что мне делать?

-На счет пять зажми ей нос и сделай сильный выдох ей в рот,- распорядился Сэм, принявшись массировать сердце.- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… - Джин наклонился и…

-Не могу смотреть на твою боль,- сама не зная кому сказала Саманта, делая шаг в провал.

Сама жизнь вместе с воздухом вошла в легкие, когда губ коснулись губы мужчины.

Она застонала, рефлекторно дернувшись под руками Сэма, перепугав и одновременно обрадовав обоих мужчин.

-Саманта!- Сэм едва сдержал слезы радости.

-Джонс, ты какого черта тут затеяла?- сам Джин так резко оторвался от ее губ, испугавшись ее пробуждения, что свалился на пол, ударившись копчиком.

-Я тут… - начала она.- Впрочем, это не важно.

-Ты тут решила поиграть уже не в Алису в Стране Чудес, а в Спящую Красавицу? – Хант поднялся и потер копчик.

-Я… я просто рада видеть вас обоих,- она обняла мужчин за шею.- Как я могу вас бросить – это же просто невозможно.

-Ой, словами не передать, насколько я счастлив,- заворчал Хант, обняв девушку и не преминув облапить ее задницу.

-Ты до смерти меня напугала,- Сэм обнял ее за талию и коснулся ее щеки своей.

-Прости,- повинилась она, взглянув на дверь – молодой коп исчез. – Простите, так вышло.

-Я так и знал, что ты на диете,- заявил Хант.- Ты поэтому ничего не ешь?

-Ты снова ничего не ешь?- нахмурился Сэм.- Так, садись, а я приготовлю тебе ужин,- заявил он строго.- Шеф, глаз с нее не спускай, а то она может сбежать.

-Она сбежит тогда, когда Я ее отпущу,- без улыбки ответил тот, глядя на девушку. Когда Сэм отошел на кухню и загремел сковородками и кастрюлями, он взглянул на нее еще пристальнее.- Ну и чем на этот раз? – тихо спросил он.

-Что?- не поняла она.

-Чем ты догналась? Ты же решила покончить не только с воспоминаниями о своем парне, но и с жизнью?

-Я не… Джин, ты думал, что я под дозой из-за Джона?- поняла она. Он немедленно ощетинился при упоминании имени мужчины.- Нет, я не принимала наркотики, клянусь. И это не имеет отношения к Джону, – Хант явственно скрипнул зубами.- Я… понимаешь, я… как бы это сказать?.. я сражалась.

-С кем? – он чуть прищурился.

-Ну… я знаю, это прозвучит странно…

-Не прозвучит,- перебил ее он.- Ты же чокнутая, так что я почти привык.

-С Джеком,- разом выдохнула она.

-Дежурный передал мне по рации, когда я ехал домой, что Харнс умер при странных обстоятельствах, находясь под стражей,- с совершенно нечитаемым взглядом заявил Хант, глядя на девушку.

-И от чего? Ему перерезали глотку? – поинтересовалась она.

-Сердечный приступ, если можно говорить о наличии у этого куска дерьма сердца.

-Ты не рад?

-А ты видишь, что я прыгаю до потолка? Какое ты имеешь к этому отношение?

-Да никакого, клянусь же! Я просто стояла у зеркала, а потом… потом… я не знаю, наверное, я просто потеряла сознание и упала, ударилась головой… не смотри на меня так! Я бы не бросила тебя, я бы не смогла…- «так же, как с Джоном» - …уйти от тебя, ты же знаешь. И потом, у меня осталось незавершенное дело, я же говорила. И я же просила тебя задержать меня до августа.

-Что я и сделал,- он сверкнул глазами.

Наверное, можно было бы спросить, правда ли он так испугался потерять ее, лишиться на совсем, но его глаза его выдали с головой. Кто-то бы не смог увидеть страх в этих сияющих зеркалах души, но только не Джонс. Он действительно испугался за нее и… просто испугался сам, хотя ни словом, ни жестом себя не выдал.

Она взяла его за руку, не отводя глаз от его лица, нежно провела подушечками пальцев по его ладони.

-Прости, что… - «напугала»…

Он промолчал.

-Сэмми, иди сюда и садись есть,- донесся голос Сэма из кухни.

-Я домой,- Хант высвободил свою руку из нежного плена и отвел глаза.- Спокойной ночи и не вздумай выкинуть еще фокусов – я тебе жопу напорю,- пообещал он. Девушка улыбнулась.

-Спокойной ночи, шеф.

-Отчет, утро, мой стол,- напомнил он кратко и вышел из квартиры.

Сэм пристально следил, как подруга вяло ковыряется в яичнице с беконом и только вздыхал.

-Помнишь, ты угодил в глубокую кому? – поинтересовалась она, сдавшись и отрезая кусок яичницы.

-Помню, а ты не отвлекайся.

-Ты правда наблюдал за миром со стороны?

-Я был заперт в комнате без окон и дверей и следил за командой по телевизору, а что?

-Ничего.

-Ты в глубокой коме? – понял он.

-Наверное, уже нет, но я там побывала. Кстати, не скажу, что это было неприятно.

-И что было для тебя? Тоже комната?

-Нет, дорога.

-Дорога? Дорога куда?

-Не знаю,- она откинулась на спинку стула.- Сэм, я действительно не хочу есть. Это глупо набивать желудок, который не испытывает голода.

-Глупо голодать, так что вилку в руку и ешь.

Она снова принялась ковыряться в тарелке.

-Я могу покормить тебя как ребенка,- нажал он.

-Сэм, - она красноречиво взглянула на него.- Ладно, поем.

-Умница,- похвалил он, проследив, как она положила отрезанный кусок в рот и почти не жуя проглотила.- Так что за дорога?

-Не знаю. Просто дорога куда-то до самого горизонта и небо, усыпанное звездами. И там так спокойно, Сэм.

-И ты никого не видела?

-Я… -«…видела себя, обезображенную раком, Джека, которому перебила кадык, а потом еще доктора Хорса, который уже успел побывать и здесь ради спасения моей жизни…» - …я видела тебя, как ты пытался спасти меня, видела Джина и я просто не могла бросить вас. Это было бы нечестно после того, что мы вместе пережили.

Он вдруг опустил голову, потер шею, щеки вспыхнули румянцем, даже кончики ушей порозовели.

-И не говори,- кивнула Саманта.

-Что?- не понял он.

-Не сказал ему и дальше не говори,- повторила она, проглатывая второй кусок.- Не разрушай его веры в тебя. Только не в тебя, Сэм.

-Ты о чем?

-О том, что ты не сказал ему про мой звонок перед заседанием суда, что ты не хотел его останавливать, что надеялся вернуться с Хорсом домой.

-От меня несет виной? – его щеки залились густым румянцем.

-Нет, но тот, кто видит глаза человека, может читать его душу, если умеет читать. Я умею, как выяснилось. Не бери в голову, Сэм, ни он, ни я не будем винить тебя – ты делал то, что считал правильным на тот момент.

-Я все-таки задержал судью. Я бы не смог потом смотреть Ханту в глаза. Я же…

-Ты не смог бы бросить невинного в тюрьму,- закончила она за него. Он кивнул.- Сэм, ты ему веришь, доверяешь, я ему верю, а иногда даже безгранично, слепо, но я бы не винила себя за то, что именно я арестовала его. Таков закон, Сэм, и Джин знает правила. Мы все знаем правила.

-Хорс сказал, что помог бы мне,- тихо произнес мужчина.

-Но?

-Но я понимал, что он здесь не ради меня – он и сам этого не скрывал. Ему было выгодно отгородить тебя от дел.

-Он замечательный человек, Сэм. Я имею в виду Хорса.

-Я знаю.

-Знаешь?- удивилась она.

-Ты не стала бы защищать его, если бы он был плохим.

-Ты многого не понимаешь, многого не знаешь, но плохой-хороший… не в этом дело. Наверное, мне уже пора отвыкать от абсолюта категорий. Ты же знаешь, я пытаюсь открыть душу всем, кому попало, вон даже сплю с мразями типа Джека, влюбляюсь не в тех парней.

-Ты про Алана? – она лишь кивнула.- Думаю, что Алан просто попал не в ту компанию, но он не настолько плохой человек.

-В нас намешано довольно плохого-хорошего, - согласилась она.- Он… понимаешь, Алан действительно верил в то, что делал. Не скажу, что я особо счастлива, но… понимаешь, он действительно мне симпатичен, несмотря на то, что сделал с тобой и командой. Он был неплохим парнем, ты прав, просто связался не с той стороной Силы.

Сэм улыбнулся – если подруга начала шутить, она в порядке.

-Да и потом, Сэм, люди – всего лишь люди, даже самые достойные могут ошибиться и выбрать не ту дорогу,- закончила она, отодвигая тарелку.- Я правда не хочу есть. Уже почти два часа ночи, иди спать, это был тяжелый день, нужно отдохнуть.

-Ты точно в порядке? – он поднялся со стула.

-Абсолютно.

-Ладно… хорошо… спокойной ночи.

-Сладких снов.

Он остановился в дверях и обернулся.

-Твои новые духи просто сногсшибательны,- сказал он прежде чем уйти к себе.

-Да не пользуюсь я духами,- вздохнула она.

Оставшись наконец наедине с собой, Саманта подошла к столу и взяла ручку с бумагой, набросав нехитрую схему:

-кома

-глубокая кома

-сон

-смерть

-жасмин

-сознание

-подсознание

-управление сном

-управление подсознанием

-парень-полицейский

-небо

-звезды

-Ланкашир

-доктор Хорс

-рак кожи

-Джек

-Лиза

-Алан

-видения

-будущее

-параллельные миры

-перемещение

-время

-Джин Хант

-Сэм Тайлер

Вот теперь картина могла начинать проясняться. Если учесть то, что сном можно было научиться управлять при должном стремлении, вероятно ли то, что находясь где-то в коме, так же можно научиться управлять сознанием или подсознанием? Если взять за начало палату больницы, где она в данный момент погружена в кому или в глубокую кому, что существенно должно было бы изменить ее восприятие, то середина где-то в этом мире, где живет Джин Хант, куда попал Сэм и она сама. Но если учесть то, что мир подсознания настоящий, то…

Она задумалась. Может ли быть так, что перед смертью жизнь действительно проносится перед глазами и можно прожить за какой-то отрезок реального времени полную жизнь где-то в потустороннем мире? Практически она умирает в будущем, но в прошлом она жива, здорова и даже намного сильнее, чем на самом деле как физически, так и морально. И она просто помешана на защите и кровопускании. И она чокнутая, как говорит Хант. И… и она знает, что это еще не конец и собирается довести дело до него любой ценой. И она должна что-то сделать для своего друга-копа. Или… или НЕ должна? И она уже начала меняться как в будущем, так и здесь.

В теории, во сне можно почувствовать все – от запахов до вкуса и даже ощущать иллюзию полной жизни, но на практике… если бы точно знать, где находишься, можно было бы от чего-то прыгать, но как прыгать, если даже не понять от чего? Что это за место? Это точно не рай, определенно не ад, это место населено настоящими людьми, которых она точно не выдумала – один Хант чего стоит, здесь люди тоже умирают, рождаются, здесь даже есть дети, байки, мороженое и наркотики.

Но что-то странно – Сэм говорил про Тони Крейна, который мучил его в будущем, но с которым он разобрался здесь, сама Саманта довольно часто бегает от работы в полиции к родным ей байкерам, хотя… хотя если признаться самой себе в том, что байкеры стали ей родными уже когда она встретила Джона, то… тем временем мысли о работе в полиции были первыми, еще задолго до байкеров и гонок по дорогам города. Но байкеры, ее друзья, ее коллеги и все, что у нее осталось после смерти Джона – это они помогли ей. Настоящий ли Микки и его жизнь здесь или его придумала она себе в помощь? Слишком уж он не похож на крутого парня семидесятых. Может ли мир как-то прогибаться под влиянием разума путешественника во времени? Ох, где же ты, добрый всемудрый Доктор со своей машиной времени? Однако все встречи и с родителями в том числе были и имели какое-то значение. Сэм встретился со своими, Саманта – со своими. Тот байкер, который ее чуть не задавил, когда ее спас молодой коп-привидение… он же не был Джеком. Он как тот призрак прошлого, настоящего или будущего для Скруджа. Он не мог появиться вот так просто ниоткуда, но он появился именно тогда, когда его меньше всего ждали. Значит ли это, что время и мир имеют способность к сжатию и растягиванию? В теории это звучит нормально, но как быть с практикой? Можно ли изменить мир по воле разума, если сконцентрироваться?

Она отложила ручку и лист бумаги и пристально взглянула на ручку.

-Что если…- прошептала она, пытаясь мысленно подвинуть ее.

С минуту ничего не происходило, после чего девушка сдалась. Глупо было даже пробовать – это не мир сверхъестественного, это просто сверхъестественный мир, без телепатии, гипноза… то есть с гипнозом, но используемым не ей. И здесь нет возможности отрастить крылья или броню. И нет возможности не умереть, когда в тело попадает пуля. И нет ни малейшего шанса пальцами согнуть брусок железа. Здесь нет того, что не существует в нормальном мире. То есть в теории может и есть, но…

-А НЛО и круги на полях? – она подперла ладонью подбородок, взглянув в окно.- А события будущего настоящего мира? Смерть принцессы Дианы, эпоха Маргарет Тэтчер, лихие девяностые, миллениум?

Она снова взглянула на листок на столе. Если со снами и реальностями еще хоть как-то можно было разобраться, если все враги короны и Джина Ханта лично постепенно уничтожались, то как быть с самой короной и Джином Хантом? Почему он настолько странный, что о нем почти ничего не известно, кроме того, что он сам говорит?

И кто все-таки Джек, Лиза и прочие им подобные? Раковые клетки или нечто большее? А может наоборот, лейкоциты? Клетки-врачи, пытающиеся облегчить боль и вышвырнуть ее из этого мира? Ну или из того. Или из обоих сразу.

-Бред какой-то,- выдохнула она, потерев лоб - пальцы коснулись тонкого шрама на виске. И шрам, и отметины от пуль тоже ненастоящие?

А как же боль, которую она периодически ощущала в колене? Старая спортивная травма, от которой избавил лишь отец Патрик. А кто тогда сам Патрик? Или тот же Нельсон, дающий очень дельные советы, но как-то двояко трактующиеся? И кто же такой тот паренек-коп, который всегда где-то рядом? И какое отношение он имеет к Ханту? И почему она до сих пор не может узнать это у Ханта напрямую? Дело не в забывчивости, дело в том, что она просто не может его спросить об этом. Вот так без причин – просто не может. Или не должна? Но тогда почему?

-Не время,- вдруг поняла она.- Та женщина, Алекс – она должна, а не я.

Она встала, сложила листок в карман куртки, взяла ручку и вышла из квартиры – все равно уже не уснуть, да и не хочется, лучше проветриться, подумать.

Молодой коп уже ждал ее на улице.

-Привет, милый,- поздоровалась она.- Ты сегодня поздно. Ну или слишком рано ,- она улыбнулась.- Ты не против пройтись?

Она сделала всего шаг, но он уже исчез. Ну что же…

Стадион был пуст, байкеры давно уже разъехались по домам, утром Микки заберет «Короля» с парковки у управления, мир никуда не исчезнет, жизнь войдет в колею.

Саманта сняла куртку, повязала ее на талии и побежала – неспешно, просто отдыхая. Все равно куда, лишь бы бегом, размять мышцы, почувствовать биение сердца, дыхание жизни.

Ветер овевал лицо, доносил сложную смесь запахов – цветов, пыли, мусорных баков у домов, бензина, сырости, а она словно раскладывала каждый по полочкам прямо как в той книге про сумасшедшего парфюмера.

Мосты, каналы, темные улицы – город приветствовал ее в любом времени. Ее город, город, который она защищала в любом мире. Не супергероиня, просто человек, но человек, имеющий представление о долге и чести, кто бы что бы ни говорил.

Ноги несли ее вперед, как будто она бежала на зов, и принесли туда, где все брало начало – к зданию управления полиции.

Боковое зрение тут же отметило движение.

-Это ты меня привел или я сама пришла?- она обернулась к юноше, смотревшему на здание. Тот конечно не ответил.- Меня тоже тянет сюда,- поделилась она мыслями.- Всегда тянуло, еще когда я только начала обучение, я уже хотела работать здесь. Именно здесь, милый. Смешно, верно? – он не улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на окна. Она проследила его взгляд – куда же он смотрел? Четвертый этаж, пятый? Пожалуй, только третий. Третий, отдел А.- Он не дает тебе свободы?- спросила она.- Я имею в виду шефа. Это он – та причина, по которой ты приходишь ко мне? – юноша перевел взгляд на нее.- Он хороший человек, ведь правда? Не он сделал с тобой такое?- светлые ресницы чуть дрогнули.- Если бы ты мог сказать,- вздохнула она.- Почему он держит твое фото в своем столе? Кто ты ему?

Она встала перед ним и вгляделась в его лицо – она видела его улыбающимся на том старом фото, таким гордым, но единственный глаз его нынешнего был тусклым, лицо изуродовано, тонкие губы уже никогда не улыбнутся так гордо.

-Кто ты, мой ангел? – тихо спросила она.- Почему у меня такое чувство, как будто я знаю тебя? Ты всегда где-то рядом – почти так же как он, ты помогаешь как он, я чувствую тебя как его. Я видела, что произошло с тобой, я знаю, что шеф не имеет к этому отношения, но… почему я не могу спросить его о тебе? Что мне мешает? Или… кто? Кто мешает? Он сам, ты? Хранитель, кто ты? Я знаю, что ты здесь главный, что ты заботишься о людях, но кто ты? – он отвернулся.- Нет, постой, подожди, не уходи, пожалуйста,- она снова встала перед ним, выставив вперед руки.- Я… пойми, милый, я не могу причинить ему зла, просто не могу. Ни зла, ни боли. Я могу ударить его, но лишь в порядке самозащиты или защиты его самого. Я чувствую, что информация о тебе что-то изменит, его изменит, ему будет больно. Я права? – он снова отвернулся.- Не уходи! – жалобно попросила она.- Ну пожалуйста, друг! Ты – все, что у меня есть, но я не могу помочь, если я стану причиной боли для Джина,- он вдруг резко развернулся, оказавшись практически у нее перед носом, глаз сверкнул в тусклом свете фонарей. Девушка от испуга отшатнулась.- Что? Я что-то сказала, что обидело тебя? Прости, я не…- он развернулся к ней боком, блеснули нашивки на его плече. Цифры, с которыми давно уже надо было разобраться.- Ты хочешь, чтобы я нашла тебя? Извини, совсем забыла. Но… если кто и может найти тебя, то только сам Джин,- парень повторил трюк с резким разворотом. – Это имя… оно тебя беспокоит? – поняла она.- Оно тебе неприятно? Прости, что не понимаю тебя, если тебе непри… или наоборот? Друг, но я действительно пытаюсь помочь тебе, хоть я ничего и не могу.

Ветер пахнул прямо в лицо ароматами травы, деревьев, земли – Саманта на миг зажмурилась, а открыв глаза поняла, что стоит посреди поля – вдали виднеется крест, сзади стоит дом, а вон и флюгер – тот самый, в виде мельника с мешком на спине. Хотя… возможно, это горбун. Было светло, жарко, каркали вороны, из дома доносилась музыка – там что-то отмечали. Но вот около двери дома из ниоткуда, просто из-под земли выросла черная тень, ударила в дверь – звук раздался прямо около ушей девушки. Вот кто-то распахнул дверь ногой – Саманта похолодела – паренек! – и прогремел выстрел.

Она стояла далеко, по идее она не должна была бы видеть лица юноши, но она видела все. Та же картина, которую он уже показывал когда-то, только с другого ракурса.

Подул ледяной ветер, резче запахло сырой землей. Саманта повернулась к кресту – могила. Черная тень около могилы. Наспех выкопанной, неглубокой, нарушающей все католические каноны погребения. Вот почему он мучается, ее друг – неупокоенная душа. Он действительно душа!

Тонкое тело юноши опустилось в могилу. Земля укрыла тайну, наверху возвысился грубый крест – вот и все.

-Милый, прости,- зашептала Саманта.- Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль… друг, прости, прости…

Снова пахнул ветер, девушка оказалась перед зданием полиции. Одна. Молодой коп исчез. Что-то тянуло его не к зданию полиции в целом, что-то неотрывно связывало его с шефом, тот почему-то странно реагировал на любое упоминание о юноше, а Саманта никак не могла завести нормальный разговор про этих двоих, словно что-то мешало, действительно мешало костью в горле каждый раз, как она честно делала попытки поговорить. А может дело действительно было в том, что просто было еще не время для таких откровений.

Саманта взглянула на здание и вошла внутрь – все равно домой уже не хотелось, как не хотелось ни спать, ни есть, ни пить, ни жить.

У нее очень мало времени, чтобы привести все дела в порядок до дня икс.

Сэм снова видел свою подругу – одинокую, посреди пустой дороги, всю в черном, но не печальную, а скорее умиротворенную, что было немного странновато для такой бунтарки. Длинное черное платье какого-то сложного кроя, босиком, с миролюбивой дружелюбной улыбкой на губах, Саманта выглядела как-то необычно, но в то же время он чувствовал, что ей действительно нравится это странное место.

-Сэмми?- он подошел к ней ближе, коснулся ее руки.- Сэмми, что ты здесь делаешь?

Саманта обернулась, в глазах мелькнуло удивление, радость и что-то еще, чего Сэм не смог распознать.

-Сэм? Что ТЫ здесь делаешь? Еще не время, милый.

Тон ее голоса был мягким, нежным, словно успокаивающим.

-Не время для чего? Что происходит?

-Я работаю, Сэм,- она чуть отошла от него.- Тебе нужно уходить, милый. Просыпайся, Сэм.

-Но я… Саманта! Сэмми!

Он вскочил на кровати весь в поту. Часы показывали шесть утра, во рту словно ночевал табун лошадей, голова раскалывалась от боли и ощущения чего-то странного, вроде бы пугающего, но в то же время какого-то… родного?

Он перегнулся на кровати и набрал номер телефона девушки – ничего, длинные гудки.

-Где же ты?- прошептал Сэм, набирая единственно возможный номер.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- раздалось на том конце провода бодрым голосом.

-Саманта? – Сэм вскочил на кровати.- Ты что в такую рань делаешь на работе?

-И тебе доброе утро, друг,- судя по голосу, девушка улыбнулась.- Я работаю, а ты что думал?

-В шесть утра?

-Мне не спалось и я решила поработать. Надеюсь, я не нарушила закон?

-Сэмми, ты чуть не умерла ночью!- праведно возмутился он. На том конце повисло молчание. – Что с тобой?

-Я в полном порядке, клянусь,- заверила Саманта.- И я так думаю, что вот теперь я точно в полном порядке.

-Что ты задумала?- еще больше испугался он.- У тебя такой довольный тон голоса, что это тянет минимум на власть на всей планете. Ты добралась до Красной кнопки Пентагона?

Саманта засмеялась.

-Если бы у меня был нормальный компьютер, я бы взломала сервер НАСА и улетела на Марс, но пока планирую лишь выйти замуж за принца Чарльза, пока он еще молод и не женат на принцессе Диане.

-Шутишь,- обиделся Сэм.- Сэмми, что-то явно идет плохо.

-Да нет же, правда же все отлично!

-Ты заминировала здание полиции или обезоружила вооруженную банду и сложила добычу в подвале?

-Я тоже люблю тебя,- фыркнула девушка и положила трубку.

Сэм с минуту смотрел на телефон, после чего проснулся окончательно и прошел в душ.

Подружка была действительно чокнутая и она или снова подсела на наркотики, или и в самом деле разобралась с проблемами и наконец-то отдалась биению жизни как следует.

Саманта повернулась к другу, молча слушавшему разговор, повесила трубку и вздохнула.

-Любишь его?- поинтересовался мужчина, кивнув на аппарат.

-Он друг, Микки, - пояснила она.- Конечно, я люблю его. Люблю как друга.

-А?.. - он кивнул в сторону офиса Ханта.

Девушка даже не взглянула туда, опустив голову.

-Тебе не следовало приходить, брат. Я оплатила счет, но я не готова была смотреть тебе в глаза.

-Забудь про счет,- махнул рукой байкер.- Я не свожу счеты с женщинами, которые…

-Эй!- она резко подняла указательный палец, предупреждающе взглянув на друга.

-…которые рискуют жизнью ради своего начальника,- закончил он.- Это не кодекс чести, Си.

-Это сделка, Микки. Ты выполнил свою часть условий, я – свою.

-Я расторгаю договор, Бешеная,- мужчина встал.- Я не буду забирать «Короля».

-Хочешь разрушить мою репутацию?- она пристально взглянула в глаза человека.- Они узнают, что я не держу слово. Ты уедешь, а мне оставаться и жить с этим.

-Си, всему есть предел. Вызови я тебя, ты бы тоже отказалась. Это наше внутреннее дело, не всей команды.

-Это долг чести, Микки, и ты это знаешь.

-И потому тебе стыдно смотреть мне в глаза?

-Мне не стыдно. Мне не бывает стыдно.

-Тогда что? Жалко?

-Не говори ерунды!- обозлилась она.- Ты руководил операцией, а я лишь выполняю уговор. Забирай его и катись домой. Привет жене и ребенку.

Микки поднялся, стиснул зубы.

-Твой Хант говорит, что он мужик, я тоже мужик, Си, и как мужик я не буду забирать байк.

Девушка порывисто вздохнула, вскочила на ноги и гневно взглянула на мужчину.

-Думаешь, это геройство, а? – прошипела она.- Думаешь, мне жалко кусок железа, а? Я разгрохала бы его уже давно, я не настолько привязана к нему.

-Не разгрохала бы,- вставил он.- Его подарок не разгрохала бы.

-Его подарок я разбила, а это замена. Микки, не пори горячку – это не кусок, от души оторванный, это даже не замена жизни человека на байк. Это справедливость, а ты знаешь, насколько я повернута на этом пунктике, так что забирай его, спасибо за помощь и проваливай в Лондон.

-Жизнь в обмен на байк?- он скривил губы.- Ты взяла бы мой, если бы вытащила мою жену и малыша?

-Микки, хватит! Это не одно и то же. Пожалуйста,- смягчила она тон,- уезжай. Мне действительно не все равно на подарок Ханта, но мне нужнее во сто крат жизнь и свобода моего шефа, чем даже сотня его подарков. Микки, пожалуйста, возьми байк,- девушка отвернулась.- У меня больше ничего нет в счет твоей работы.

-Вот и не надо.

-Надо! Надо, Микки, потому что… потому что это правильно. Уговор, Микки. Парни узнают, что ты уехал налегке, пойдет молва, то, се… как я потом смогу объяснить, что ты просто решил быть благородным рыцарем и оставить коня даме? Это не тот случай и не те люди.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, на миг закрыл глаза.

-Ладно, Си. Синди меня убьет, когда узнает.

-Не говори ей. Передай привет от меня, но не говори про то, что было. Ей вредно волноваться – хватило двух недель.

-Как скажешь,- он протянул ей руку, а когда она пожала ее, мужчина обнял девушку и слегка похлопал по спине.- Хант – везучий сукин сын, если его спину прикрывает такая цыпа как ты, Си.

-Зад,- поправила она.- Это он прикрывает мою спину, а я – его зад. У него шикарная задница.

Микки фыркнул от смеха.

-Будь, сестра.

-Будь, брат.

Микки взглянул девушке в глаза, покачал головой, посмотрел на кабинет Ханта и вышел, уже не оглядываясь.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс? – в офис заглянул сухопарый седовласый человек в форме.

-Суперинтендант Рэтбон! – она обернулась к нему.- С возвращением, сэр! Вы рановато сегодня.

-Не терпелось приступить к работе,- пожал плечами человек.- Вы, как я вижу, тоже жаворонок, детектив? – Саманта повторила его жест.- Слышал про Ваши успехи в расследовании…- девушка передернула плечами.- Думаю, можно рассмотреть возможность Вашего повышения.

-Спасибо, сэр, - мягко перебила она,- но я на своем месте. Не хочу занимать чужое место, сэр.

-Вот как?- Рэтбон пожевал губами, пристально изучая девушку.- Что ж… преданность, достойная лишь похвалы, детектив. Удачного дня,- пожелал он.

-Удачного дня, сэр,- пожелала она. Когда Рэтбон вышел, она снова приступила к своим записям, от которых ее отвлек Микки.

Сообщений из будущего не было – она по-прежнему была в глубокой коме или уже вышла в обычную? Чего еще ждать от распоясавшегося подсознания и этого странного мира?


	66. Chapter 66

К девяти часам утра народ плавно рассосался по офису, настроения работать не было, все уже предвкушали уикэнд, чему немало способствовало отсутствие начальства на рабочем месте. Люди уже не волновались – шеф был в безопасности, полностью оправданный, преступник за решеткой, Джонс на рабочем месте, следовательно, стоило расслабиться и закинуть ноги на стол, как это сделал Карлинг, или делать вид, будто изучаешь новое дело, хотя разглядываешь свежий выпуск «Просто сисек» как Скелтон. Уже отгремели поздравления с удачным окончанием сложного запутанного дела, уже слегка побаливала спина от дружеских похлопываний, уже… время уже близилось к десяти, а Ханта все не было.

Сэм оглядел офис – парни увлеченно валяют дурака, Энни корпит над работой, Джонс занята черте чем, но погружена как всегда с головой и мало на кого обращает внимание.

-Эй, Саманта!- шепнул он.

-М?- коротко поинтересовалась та, не отрываясь от ведения каких-то сложных расчетов.

-Что ты делаешь?

Она глубоко вздохнула, сложила записи и повернулась к нему.

-Пытаюсь выяснить где я и куда приду в конце концов.

-И как, удачно?- заинтересовался он.

-Пока не очень. По моим подсчетам, я где-то посередине. Я всегда где-то посередине. Ненавижу быть в неопределенности.

-Как думаешь, куда пропал Хант?

-Зная его, могу сказать, что он ездил в морг и везет в клювике вкусную новость.

-Ты серьезно?- Сэм приподнял бровь и улыбнулся.

-Я – серьезно,- девушка отвернулась и снова взяла ручку.

Двери офиса распахнулись.

-Джонс, ко мне в кабинет вместе с Тайлером!- распорядился на ходу Хант, проходя к себе.

-Что я тебе говорила!- кивнула девушка.- Пошли на раздачу сладостей.

-Из морга?- напрямик спросил Сэм, входя внутрь кабинета и глядя, как шеф снимает пальто, опускается за стол и шарит внутри в поисках бутылки и стакана.

-Господи, Дороти, ты меня в гроб сведешь своей телепатией!- поморщился Хант, выуживая то и другое из ящика и наливая себе порцию. Проглотив, поморщившись и переведя дух, мужчина глубоко вздохнул.

-Только не говори, что у него и правда взорвалось сердце,- усмехнулась Джонс.

-Остановилось,- поправил Хант, с подозрением покосившись на нее.- Твоя работа, а? У меня уже волосы дыбом от твоих штучек.

-В каком же это интересно месте?- снова фыркнула она.- Не моя, хотя ублюдок получил по заслугам.

-Не спорю, - не стал углубляться в дебри проблемы Хант.- Что у тебя на вечер? Не отвечай – все отмени. Ты сегодня пьешь со мной.

-Эй, я сегодня провожаю друга,- напомнила она.- И я не слишком хороший собутыльник, ты же знаешь. Я и алкоголь не совместимы.

-Ты и наркотики не совместимы,- подпустил он шпильку,- а вот ты и алкоголь в контролируемых дозах – вполне.

-Сэм, замени меня,- обернулась она другу.

-Эй,- ощерился Хант,- я приглашаю тебя!

-Эм… у меня все равно дела,- отмахнулся Сэм.

-Давно ли в вечер пятницы?- прищурилась на него Саманта.

-Мы хотели сходить в кино,- он пожал плечами под пристальным взглядом подруги.- Я и Энни.

-Вот и отлично,- Хант потер ладони.- Он со своей цыпой в кино, а ты со мной.

-Я не твоя цыпа,- спокойно ответила девушка.- И это не свидание.

В повисшей тишине, как показалось всем троим, можно было бы услышать писк одинокого комара, витавшего под потолком.

-Я еще нужен?- Сэм неловко потоптался на месте.- Хочу доделать кое-какие дела.

-Да, иди,- отпустил Хант.- Джонс, ты останешься.

-Это приказ или призыв к действию?- она сложила руки на груди.- Звучит, как команда собаке.

-Не будь дурой,- одернул он ее, когда Тайлер вышел.- Тебе сложно составить мне компанию или ты настолько обижена?

-На что или на кого? На тебя? За что? И с чего ты вообще это взял?

-На твои слова про друга.

-И что с того? Я поеду проводить его – Патрик сегодня уезжает, я уже говорила тебе и обсуждать я это не собираюсь. Не отпустишь пораньше – я сама уйду.

-Я отвезу,- оборвал он ее, наливая себе еще порцию и залпом выпивая.

-Чтобы потом делать из меня идиотку? Спасибо большое, на автобусе доеду.

-Джонс, заканчивай устраивать мне истерики – ты не моя жена! – скривился он.- Что ты взъелась с утра пораньше?

-После того, как ты обвинил меня в смерти преступника? – окрысилась она.- Или после того, как напомнил мне про наркоту? Может сам скажешь, какие у тебя дела с такими как Джек или Лиза?

-Лиза? Что тебе далась эта Лиза?

-Это тебе дался Джек.

Хант стиснул зубы.

-Ладно, я перегнул палку.

-Если бы ты мог пообещать, что не запустишь в меня бутылкой, я бы сказала, что ты ревнуешь.

-Я не ревную!

-Ты что-то знаешь про Патрика?

-Ничего я про твоего Патрика не знаю, женщина! Если заметила, я был малость занят в карцере по твоей милости!

-Про моего? По моей милости? Если бы я не арестовала тебя, ты наломал бы куда больше дров. Куда уж еще-то больше?

-И за каким чертом тебе понадобилось меня арестовывать? Чтобы типа как защитить от меня самого?

-Чтобы типа как защитить тебя и команду от тебя. И какого черта ТЫ взъелся на меня с утра пораньше? Не срывай на мне свое паршивое настроение, я ради тебя…- она резко осеклась и замолчала.

Он отвернулся, скрипя зубами.

-Рэтбон вернулся.

-Знаю, приперся первым поздравить,- ответила она.- Ты поэтому на взводе?

-Фрэнк свой, но даже мне от него не по себе.

-Почему? Из-за Хорса?

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- мужчина прошелся по кабинету и застыл у сейфа.

-Ты думал, что Рэтбон не вернется из вынужденного отпуска и тебя повысят?

-Ты сдурела?- с искренним возмущением ответил Хант.- Джонс, ты что мелешь? Что я забыл в кресле суперинтенданта? Дырку в штанах от просиживания в кабинете?

-Джин, все, я сдаюсь,- Саманта подняла руки.- Ты зол, на нервах, ты явно напуган…

-Эй, полегче!- предупредил он.

-Но я на полном серьезе. Ты как на иголках. И не говори, что на тебя так повлияла смерть Джека.

-Харнса! Прекрати называть ублюдка по имени!

-Не существенно.

-Джонс, объясни, почему ты так стремишься назвать всех говнюков по именам? Дин, Алан, Джек…

-Не всех. И не вплетай сюда Алана.

-Он чуть не убил тебя и заодно всех нас!

-Ты поверишь и отстанешь, если я скажу, что мне его искренне жаль? Можешь считать меня окончательно спятившей, но я не сука бездушная. Алан, Дин, парнишка из Лондона и мой друг – мне просто их жаль, они жертвы какой-то игры, правила которой тебе хорошо известны,- Хант напрягся.- Ведь я права, шеф?

-Думаешь, я с ними заодно?

-Ты на другой стороне, но ты знаешь, что происходит. Ладно,- она снова подняла руки,- это не мое дело, ты прав. Можешь даже считать меня как всегда ненормальной, но мне просто по-человечески жаль людей, которые связались не с теми, не в то время, не в том месте и не для того.

-А копов, которые погибли из-за них, тебе тоже жаль? А людей, пострадавших из-за них?

Девушка как окаменела.

-Знаешь, в чем был прав Джек, шеф? – горько ответила она.- Он был паразитом, вирусом, бактерией, раковой опухолью – чем угодно, но он всегда говорил мне правду, какой бы она ни была. Что тебя так бесит, а? Что я спала с ним и за это мне не стыдно? Что я спустила его с лестницы? А может быть то, что он говорил про меня? Ты же знаешь – я как дворняга, подставляющая под руку пузо и ухо в надежде, что почешут, только все предпочитают пнуть побольнее.

-Это он тебе сказал?- Хант напрягся еще больше – о том разговоре она просто не могла знать.

-Я оцениваю людей такими, какие они есть. Я не идиотка, я вижу отношение ко мне. Ты относишься к женщинам как к второсортным людям, а ко мне как к служебной собаке – ладно, пусть, я как-то уже привыкла, но как и любой собаке мне иногда нужно давать каплю ласки, пока я не начала кусать своих и чужих без разбору, вконец озверев от бесконечных пинков. Мне плевать, какое твое ко мне отношение – у меня есть своя работа, я ее выполняю, но не надо так со мной. Ты накинулся ни с того ни с сего, на пустом месте.

-Сейчас уже ты перегибаешь палку.

-Да что с тобой?! Шеф, что происходит? Ты вернулся из морга и накинул мне на шею петлю. Я клянусь, я его и пальцем не трогала. Ты знаешь меня – я не буду врать тебе. И ты знаешь, что я готова была бы прижать его, но не прижала же. Что тебе еще от меня надо?

Хант молча изучил ее взглядом.

-Я просто… - начал он.

-Просто что?

-Ничего. Проехали.

-Не говори, я поняла. Боялся за меня? Переживал? – он не отвел глаз.- Я должна была понять сразу. Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема по отношению ко мне?- он чуть прищурился.- Ты мне не доверяешь до конца, ты сомневаешься даже тогда, когда я успеваю подстелить тебе соломки, чтобы мягче было падать. Я не могу удержать от падения, но я могу помочь не набить шишек. Я скажу, почему я арестовала тебя – раз и навсегда, чтобы положить конец твоим сомнениям. Я выполняла свой долг перед обществом и законом, шеф, потому что я за справедливость. Это у меня в крови, это не вытравить никакими наркотиками. Я защитила тебя единственно верным способом на тот момент, пока ты не вляпался в еще большую кучу дерьма.

-Вроде как подала руку утопающему?- на полном серьезе спросил он, по-прежнему чуть щурясь на нее.

-Это не спасение на воде, Джин, - поправила она.- Ты сорвался вниз в пропасть, а я держала тебя.

-Поэтично,- снова серьезно заметил он.- Тебе бы стихи писать.

-Если не прекратишь – врежу,- мрачно ответила она.

-Нет, Джонс, я на полном серьезе,- он сменил позу, расслабив мышцы.

-Я тоже. И не смей даже думать, по какой причине я это делаю. Не из-за того, что ты там надумываешь…

-Я вообще ничего не думал.

-Тем более. Я просто делаю свою работу. Мне безразлично, какие у тебя дела с такими как Джек, мое дело просто не дать тебе начать делать глупости, потому что когда ты сомневаешься в себе, от них числа нет.

-Я уже вырос из пеленок, Саманта, мне не нужна нянька.

-А мне – тем более,- оба человека напряглись.- Ты всегда где-то рядом, как будто ты знаешь, где я, а я стараюсь быть где-то рядом, потому что хочу знать где ты.

-Спасибо, мамочка,- снова без тени улыбки произнес он. – Кстати, цыпа, что ты там чирикала насчет справедливости и закона?

-Ты еще к тому же и не слушал меня?- оскорбилась Саманта.

-Слушал, не кипятись. Ты серьезно насчет всего этого?

-А по-твоему, я в игрушки играю?

-Ты…- он на миг стиснул зубы.- Ты бы… короче, если что, если бы ты была уверена в том, что я виновен, ты бы в самом деле меня засадила?

-Дело не во мне, шеф,- серьезно ответила девушка.- Дело всегда лишь в тебе, в том, как ты оцениваешь ситуацию, во что веришь ты. Если ты знаешь, что невиновен, ты выпутаешься, если нет…

-То?

Она ответила не сразу.

-Я уважаю тебя, ты знаешь, но я живу по определенным принципам, я могу изменить их…

-Так за чем дело стало?

-За тем, что я могу изменить принципы, не изменяя принципам.

-Что-о-о?!

-Ты мой шеф, но если ты пойдешь против закона, который ты олицетворяешь, я тебя остановлю любой ценой.

-Арестуешь?

-Да.

-И даже возьмешь на прицел?

Саманта напряглась. Этот разговор выходил за рамки.

-Да.

-А если надо, то и убьешь?

Она опустила глаза.

-Так что, леди-закон, убьешь своего начальника?- повторил Хант.

-Да, Джин,- она вздернула подбородок, глядя мужчине в глаза.

Он почему-то расслабился, чуть приподнял брови, потом кивнул.

-Извини,- добавила Саманта.

-По крайней мере, я знаю, чего от тебя ожидать,- он развел руками,- а это лучше, чем пребывать в неведении, работая с тобой в одной команде, раз уж ты такая принципиальная защитница прав и свобод.

-Джин, я…

-Однажды меня уже осудили за то, что я сделал, Джонс,- продолжил он, перебив девушку.- Та же Джеки Куин раззвонила всем, что я пристрелил мальчишку с муляжом пистолета, но я был уверен, что оружие настоящее.

-Сэм говорил,- вставила Саманта.

-Ах, тебе Сэм говорил!- передразнил Хант, злясь.- А ты подумала бы, что было бы, если бы пистолет был настоящим, а, девочка-ковбой? Вот ЭТО выбор, Джонс, - нажал он.- Принять решение тогда, когда ты защищаешь и закон, и жизни людей, и справедливость. Это только ты носишься с пушкой наголо и сшибаешь всем головы,- продолжил он резче.

-Я защищаю!- вскипела Саманта.

-Не смей перебивать меня, девчонка!- рявкнул он.- Не я такой, а жизнь такая, все эти правила, морали! И не тебе говорить мне, что только ты одна тут с яйцами из стали на стороне закона!

-Ты просил конкретный ответ на конкретный вопрос, Джин,- холодно перебила она.- Я не на твоей стороне, я всегда только на своей, и защищаю я не только тебя, я за жизни мирных граждан моего города, моей страны, если угодно.

Девушка резко развернулась и, зло сверкнув глазами, прошла к двери.

-Знаешь, что еще странно,- она повернулась и взглянула на мужчину,- ты вроде большой мальчик, а часто ведешь себя как юнец лет восемнадцати. Один мой друг уже пострадал примерно в этом возрасте от такого же геройства,- добавила она с искренней болью,- и я не хочу, чтобы то же самое произошло с тобой. Вся эта твоя излишняя брутальность, бахвальство… мой друг тоже думал, что он герой, вот только его очень жестоко в этом разубедили.

-Друг?- Хант приподнял брови.

-Друг,- повторила она.- Молоденький паренек-полицейский. Его застрелили в лицо.

Она толкнула дверь, выходя, уже не увидев расширенных зрачков мужчины.

День тянулся так медленно, как будто в часы насовали разваренных ирисок. Уже к трем часам Саманта привела в порядок дела, порвала на мелкие кусочки записи по наблюдениям и размышлениям, связанным с этим миром и своим другом, Сэм как всегда с головой погрузился в папки, Крис дремал, Рей с задумчивым видом жевал жвачку, глядя в потолок, Энни прихорашивалась, а Хант заперся у себя и даже опустил жалюзи.

-Все!- с победным видом Сэм опустил последний отчет на стол, прихлопнув ладонью по нему для верности.- Я закончил все дела на сегодня.

Рей равнодушно пожал плечами, все так же витая где-то в облаках, Саманта вздохнула, выбросив последний порванный на мелкие кусочки лист с записями в корзину, Крис окончательно проиграл дремоте и склонился над столом, уложившись на скрещенные руки лбом, Энни захлопнула пудреницу и лишь тогда двери кабинета начальника распахнулись и появился Хант, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

-Все, рабочий день окончен, все марш отсюда, пока я не передумал!- сообщил он.

Офис вмиг преобразился, и уже через десять минут остались лишь двое – Саманта и сам Хант.

-Заедешь домой почистить перышки?- с напускным равнодушием спросил он, покачавшись на пятках.

-Нет, хотя бы потому, что он видел меня в куда более ужасном виде,- пожала плечами девушка.

-То есть как это?- покачивания стали размереннее, но она только отмахнулась.

-Я уснула прямо на скамейке перед церковью,- пояснила она, улыбнувшись.- А еще у меня болело колено, а он помог.

-Чем это?- мужчина резко остановился.

-Мазью. Он дал мне мазь – что-то там на травах. Боль как рукой сняло.

-А как сейчас?

-Нормально,- она вспомнила странного байкера, едва не сбившего ее, но даже при падении боль не возобновилась как это было обычно.- Хорошая штука.

Хант тихо фыркнул, промолчав.

-Тебе не нравятся священники или тебе не нравятся молодые священники, которые нравятся мне?- уточнила Саманта.

-Мне безразличны священники.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто ты на них всех разом обижен чем-то личным,- он отвернулся и прошел вглубь своего кабинета за пальто. – Я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть сегодня. Я доеду сама.

-Джонс…- вздохнул он, выходя уже одетым.- Ты когда-нибудь вообще молчишь?

-Не знаю, наверное.

-Поехали уже,- он развернул ее и легонько подтолкнул к выходу.

-Но еще рано! – она затормозила и обернулась.

-Это ты можешь не есть сутками, а я так не могу и уметь не хочу, это ясно?- в раздражении сообщил он, обходя ее и направляясь к лифту.- И я намерен заправиться топливом немедленно. Джонс, ты идешь?

Саманта широко улыбнулась. Как у него так выходило, что в одну минуту они могли грызться, а в другую откровенно издеваться друг над другом было загадкой.

-Кофе и мороженое,- девушка кивнула официанту.

-Бросай ты эту привычку – она тебя когда-нибудь убьет,- заявил растянувшийся в удобном кресле мужчина перед ней, вытянув длинные ноги в проход и всеми силами мешая людям ходить мимо.

-Это максимум, что в меня влезет,- оправдалась Саманта, копируя его жест.- По крайней мере, это не алкоголь и не сигареты.

-Да-а-а…- протянул он.- И не кокаин.

-Слушай, отвали с нравоучениями,- попросила девушка.- Ты лучший друг выпивки и сигарет, а я уже завязала со своими друзьями из этих. Мой лучший друг одиночество, Джин. Единственный друг, что со мной все время, сколько я себя помню.

-Надолго ли? Я имею в виду твою завязку с белыми дружками-порошками.

-Очень надеюсь, что навсегда. Знаешь, трудно контролировать разум, когда в тебя насильно вливают дозу за дозой.

-И кто твои поставщики?- в равнодушном тоне явственно читалось желание добраться до ублюдков и свернуть им шеи.

-Если скажу – все равно не поверишь,- только отмахнулась она, поняв, что выдать лечащих врачей было бы величайшей глупостью. Шеф мало того что не понял бы, так опять назвал бы сумасшедшей Алисой. – Я говорила сотню раз. На самом деле по-настоящему я принимала по своей воле пару раз. Я серьезно, Джин, только пару раз, когда мне было настолько плохо, что хотелось вскрыть себе вены, а остальное зависело не от меня, а от врачей.

-А в Лондоне тебе было настолько же плохо?

Она глубоко вздохнула – опять он за свое.

-Это опять же из той же оперы, что и ранее. Ты мне все равно не поверишь.

-А ты попробуй.

-Мне не было плохо… там… мне было плохо где-то еще. Я не могу тебе сказать всего, ты правда не поймешь меня. Здесь все какие-то странные, даже Сэм все еще во всем сомневается, а я уже нет. То, что я знаю или узнаю здесь, лишь усугубляет ситуацию.

-Чем?

Она опустила глаза. Как сказать ему, что она каждый миг осознает, где она находится? Как ему сказать, что ее тело существует сразу в двух мирах, а вот разум лишь в одном? И как ему сказать про все видения, привидения, друга, будущее и прочее?

-Я знаю, к чему ты это,- ответила она.- Ты же не успокоишься, пока не вытрясешь меня как грушу, да? Я понимаю твою обиду и то, что я задела твое самолюбие… просто… - она потерла лоб.- Иногда я не могу сказать тебе всего. Иногда я никому не могу сказать всего, а Патрик…- Джин шумно вздохнул.- Он наверняка счел меня ненормальной, но он выслушал и понял. Он помог мне. Единственный, кто смог дать мне пинка, чтобы я летела в нужном направлении.

-И поэтому ты должна теперь проводить его домой? Могла бы попросить меня – я бы с удовольствием пообщался с твоей задницей.

-Да размечтался,- улыбнулась она. –И я не должна. Я никому ничего не должна и в этом он тоже мне помог. Я просто провожу его. Я осталась в уголовном отделе под твоим началом по той же причине – я не должна была, не могла, не хотела, я просто осталась. Джин, мне жаль, что в Лондоне вышло так… по-дурацки… мне тоже было бы больно, если бы со мной переспали… так.

-Не мое дело, как и с кем ты спишь,- он дернул плечом.

Она снова отвернулась. Разумеется…

-Спасибо.

-За что?

-Ты волнуешься за меня.

-Я несу ответственность за своего офицера в рабочее время, а что ты делаешь в свое личное – твое личное дело,- сухо ответил он.

-Ты один из тех, кто здесь воспринимает меня почти нормально со всеми недостатками.

-Один из тех? Это как один из тех, с кем ты спала, а потом свернула шею?

-Джин, не перегибай палку. Ты алкоголик, но я почему-то думаю, что и здесь что-то нечисто, а я наркоманка, нимфоманка, хотя была под дозой пару раз, равно как и стояла на панели пару раз. Но ты как никто другой понимаешь, что мир и жизнь умеют менять людей. Менять, ломать, подстраивать под себя. Ты что-то забываешь, я что-то узнаю…

Он не ответил, даже отвел глаза, о чем-то задумавшись.

-И что ты узнаешь, Саманта?

-То, что меня начинает пугать, Джин. То, кто ты, что ты можешь, на что способен, чего ты НЕ можешь.

-Ты меня боишься?- он вздернул подбородок, взглянув на собеседницу.

-Нет. Не тебя. Того, что ты делаешь. Паба, куда ты заводишь людей, а потом они умирают, расследований, подтасовок, но больше всего твоих ошибок и того, что происходит, когда ты ломаешься внутри. Того, что произошло в офисе.

Он напрягся почти до состояния камня.

-И что произошло в офисе? – очень тихо спросил он, не отводя глаз. Она не выдержала первой, опустила голову, помешала ложечкой мороженое.

-Ты знал, что я начала расследование по Расселу, верно? – спросила она.- Знал с первого же мига, как мне в голову пришла мысль заняться этим. Не спрашивай, откуда Я это знаю, я просто знаю. Почему ты не помешал мне? Ты мог, но почему не стал?

-Ты бы прекратила расследование?

-Нет. Это моя суть – я должна быть в курсе событий, чтобы правильно принимать решения. Но ты не остановил меня, а документы решил сжечь только после того, как проверил меня. Я права?

Он напрягся еще больше. Взгляд стал жестче.

-Что еще ты знаешь обо мне?

-Мало. Но в данный момент я буквально кожей чувствую, что ты готов всадить мне вилку в шею, стоит мне только повернуться к тебе спиной. Никто ничего не узнает, расслабься. Я уже говорила, что я единственная, кто поймет все, каким бы странным это ни казалось прочим. И я не болтаю.

-Только со священниками,- поддел он.

-И с теми, кто выслушает,- не стала отпираться она.- Но таких немного и чаще всего я с ними сплю, а потом убиваю.

-Черная вдова,- кивнул он.- Есть такой паук.

-Знаю, но это другое. И ТЫ это понимаешь. Давай расставим точки здесь и сейчас?

-В чем?

-В твоей роли и твоем отношении к исчезающим копам. Меня не интересует название паба, куда ты их провожаешь, меня не касается то, что они делают внутри, и меня в целом даже не касается, зачем ты их туда ведешь… я знаю только, что ты не убиваешь их.

-Поразительное откровение,- еще напряженно, но уже не настолько ответил Хант.

-Но ты сказал про Рассела, что он умер, хотя в его деле…

-Я знаю, что стоит в его деле, а ты знаешь, что ты читала в его дневнике,- он кивнул официанту, принесшему его заказ.- Спасибо.

-Но ТЫ его не читал, откуда ты знаешь про то, что он писал?

-Я не читал, я слышал. Когда он попал в мой отдел, он вел себя примерно как Тайлер. Постоянно что-то бубнил, был замкнутым в себе. Сэм хотя бы просто веселый псих, а Рассел…

-Ты не доверял ему?

-Ты дура, Джонс. Я собрал команду. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени было нужно, чтобы собрать мою команду? Конечно, я доверял ему, он же был копом!

-Но он вел себя отстраненно, верно? И он, как и Дин, как и Алан был из Гайда, откуда я и Сэм,- Хант кивнул.- И тебя пугало… нет-нет, раздражало то, что он поначалу что-то долго и упорно думал. Он был погружен в свои мысли, был рассеянным… - снова кивок.- Это было на первых же страницах его дневника. Он был как будто… - она на миг задумалась, подбирая слова,- как будто… уже мертв где-то внутри себя, верно?

Мужчина поджал губы.

-Хватит,- резко приказал он.

-Извини,- Саманта ткнула ложку в мороженое.- Не время.

-Не время, не место, все не так и не то!- не выдержал он.- Почему ты просто не можешь жить как нормальные люди? Почему тебе обязательно нужно сунуть во все нос и все испортить?

-А почему ты делаешь то, что делаешь? – повторила в его духе она.- Почему ты помогаешь новичкам, почему нянчишься с ними как с детьми? Почему подтираешь носы и вытираешь их слезы? Почему ты всегда где-то рядом и стараешься как можешь? – она наклонилась над столом.- Потому же, почему делаю и я – потому что кто-то должен это делать. Делать то, что делаешь ты, что делаю я. Потому что так решили мы сами, взяли на себя ответственность. Тебя это пугает?

-Меня ничего не пугает.

-Хорошо, раздражает? То, что я понимаю больше прочих – раздражает?

-Ты раздражаешь меня просто своим существованием.

-Знаю. Я знаю, что не должна была появляться здесь.

-Когда уже ты прекратишь трепаться, а?

-Не знаю. Если я надоела, можешь сказать – я поеду на вокзал одна,- она резко встала, но он неуловимым движением схватил ее за руку.

-Не поедешь. И сядь.

Она покосилась на его руку, крепко сжимавшую ее кисть, почувствовала его смятение, но говорить ничего не стала, подчинившись и снова опустившись на сиденье.

-Тебе хватит того, что я уже доверился тебе гораздо больше остальных?- продолжил он, не выпуская ее руки.- Думаешь, я слепой и не видел, что творилось с Тайлером в суде? У него на лице было крупными буквами написано: «Я ДОЛЖЕН ЧТО-ТО СДЕЛАТЬ, НО Я СОМНЕВАЮСЬ, ДЕЛАТЬ ЛИ».

-Хорошо,- не стала отпираться она.- Я звонила ему, просила задержать заседание. Шеф, не мучай его, его и так совесть сгрызла.

-Я хоть слово ему сказал?

-Не говори, очень прошу,- она коснулась его руки, запечатывая ее как будто в замок.- Он не понимает тебя, он одинок, напуган и он очень хочет вернуться домой.

-Что, в Гайд? Хорс ему напел про то, что если он посадит меня, он сможет вернуться в свой обожаемый Гайд?

-Хорс замечательный человек, Джин, я знаю его, но Сэм… это как будто дать надежду утопающему.

-Я не сомневаюсь, что Хорс весь из себя замечательный, но ему нечего делать около моих людей,- заупрямился Хант.

-Он не около всех, только рядом со мной. Это его работа.

Хант вздохнул, высвободил свою руку из рук девушки и взял вилку.

-У тебя мороженое уже растаяло,- сообщил он, разрезая бифштекс.

-Все равно,- Саманта пожала плечами и улыбнулась.- Я заказала, чтобы не обидеть тебя. Я не хочу ни есть, ни пить.

-…ни спать, ни ходить в туалет, ни заниматься сексом,- продолжил он.

-Эй, не говори так про секс!- еще шире улыбнулась она, на миг с сожалением подумав о том, что произошло в Лондоне. Это уже не повториться – он ее игнорирует, поскольку пострадало его самолюбие.

-И ты бы хотела этого твоего… Патрика?

-Очень,- не задумавшись, ответила она.- Он потрясающе красив, умен, с ним приятно поговорить, он внимателен, умеет слушать…

Хант вздохнул, бросил вилку и вытер губы.

-Хватило бы краткого ответа. Все, поехали провожать твоего красивого и умного священника, пока ты не начала перечислять ту гадость, которую уже придумали твои маленькие извращенные мозги,- он поднялся, бросил на столик деньги и быстро вышел из кафе.

-Он не мой,- вздохнула Саманта, следуя за ним в Кортину.

Ехали молча, стараясь лишний раз даже не смотреть друг на друга, что, впрочем, было несложно, учитывая лихачество водителя и задумчивость пассажира.

Подъехав, Хант обернулся к ней.

-Мне подождать здесь или пойти засвидетельствовать ему почтение?

-Джин, уймись уже,- нахмурилась она.- Что на тебя нашло? Он священник. Священник!

Мужчина вполне явственно скрипнул зубами.

-Ты хочешь все, что имеет член между ног?

Она приподняла брови и фыркнула, открывая дверь машины.

-Тебе надо не виски пить, а успокоительное,- сообщила она, от души хлопнув дверью и рыща глазами в толпе.

-Шлюха,- Хант выпятил губы трубочкой, следя за удаляющейся фигурой.

Молодой священник обнаружился на перроне, сидя на лавочке и держа в руках небольшой чемодан.

-Патрик!- позвала его Саманта.- Я думала, что буду пробираться через толпу Ваших поклонниц!

-Добрый день, Саманта,- тепло улыбнулся мужчина, поднимаясь и ставя свой груз на лавку.- Вы хотели сказать прихожан?

-И это тоже, - кивнула она.- Я не нарушу очередной обет, если обниму Вас? У меня просто настойчивая потребность в объятии.

Он смутился, но все же легко обнял девушку.

-Рад видеть Вас в добром здравии.

-Взаимно, падре,- она отстранилась.- Я должна была прийти, а где же Ваши фанатки?

-Люди заняты, Саманта, было бы несправедливо отвлекать их от дел,- заметил он.

-Но они знали Вас дольше моего,- удивилась она.- Или у них настолько мало веры?

-Не все измеряется верой. Тем более это не настолько важное событие, чтобы бросать свои дела. Тем не менее, я искренне рад видеть Вас здесь. Как Ваше колено?

-Превосходно, падре. Мазь сотворила то чудо, которое было необходимо для тела, а Ваши слова дали морального пинка духу.

-Я не позволил бы себе пнуть девушку,- щеки молодого мужчины порозовели.- Значит, Вы остались, потому что?..

-Я просто осталась, падре. Здесь Вы правы – надо делать или не делать не потому, что надо, хочется или что-то еще, надо просто делать. Я осталась, я порвала с тем миром, с той жизнью… вообще со всем. Я осталась здесь.

-Как Ваш шеф? Слышал, все разрешилось благополучно.

-Шеф… я толком даже не знаю, как он – у нас очень напряженные отношения, иногда кажущиеся мне вооруженным до зубов миром, но он полностью оправдан, настрой бодрый, характер сложный, так что, как мне кажется, он счастлив и доволен.

-У Вас такой вид, как будто Вы очень хотите сказать мне что-то еще,- заметил священник.

-Нет, падре, не хотелось бы нагружать Вас в дорогу своими проблемами,- поспешно отказалась девушка.- Я справлюсь.

-Ваши губы говорят одно, но глаза – другое. Это моя обязанность – выслушивать пришедших ко мне.

-Это выглядит так, как будто я пришла не проводить друга, а снова решать проблемы. Это просто нечестно с моей стороны.

-Вы считаете меня другом?

-Я… простите, падре, это вырвалось случайно, я бы…

-Это замечательно, Саманта,- он мягко остановил поток ее слов.- Я был бы счастлив узнать, что священник может стать другом для…

-…для прихожанки, падре?- лукаво поинтересовалась она.- Я не состою в пастве, я далека от церкви. Простите, что перебила.

-Ничего. Я прибыл рано, до поезда еще долго, так почему бы нам не поговорить? – предложил он, садясь на лавку и жестом приглашая девушку присесть рядом.

Саманта вздохнула, поколебалась миг, но присоединилась.

-Я думала, что станет проще, когда я откажу моему врачу в его приказе вернуться,- без предисловия начала она,- но стало сложнее. Там, в будущем… - она сглотнула,- в общем, у меня одна большая проблема. Дело в том, что после операции по пересадке кожи началось отторжение, видимо еще плюсом к этому влез какой-то микроб, начался сепсис… а вот теперь у меня рак. Рак кожи, Патрик. Я видела свое тело – это ужасно.

-Видели? – мужчина нахмурился.- То есть Вы хотите сказать, что Вы путешествовали во времени и пространстве?

-Понимаю, что звучит довольно безумно, но… знаете, но Вы же верите в бога. Нет, падре, я не хотела обидеть или тем более оскорбить Вашу веру, но ведь многие не верят, а Вы можете поспорить – если мы не видим, это не значит, что этого нет. И потом, никто из нас не видел ни совести, ни чести, но ведь они же есть, правда же?

Священник только медленно кивнул, внимательно слушая собеседницу.

-Итак, Вы попали в будущее? Что еще Вы там видели?

-Поймите меня правильно, насколько это вообще возможно,- вздохнула Саманта,- все началось тогда, когда я вернулась после церкви в управление. Тот парень, мой друг-привидение, словом, он был там. С ним почти так же легко говорить, как с Вами, за тем исключением, что он только слушает. И дело в том, что… шеф взял мои записи и все документы по расследованию пропавшего полицейского. Я увидела, что он сжигает их. Наверное, мне никогда не забыть выражение его лица – это было так…

-Печально?

-Наверное, но нет. Некая доля облегчения, как будто он был искренне рад за парня, но больше какой-то тоски. Он никогда этого не скажет, я могу это только чувствовать, но… Патрик, он очень одинок. Он так похож на моего друга-привидение. Иногда я смотрю на него и вижу перед собой какого-то задиристого мальчишку-бунтаря, а иногда взрослого мужчину, иногда он действительно весел, а иногда в его взгляде читается желание как можно дольше быть в компании людей, просто чтобы не быть одному. Он ни к кому не привязывается, как будто боится привязаться настолько, что потом будет физически больно отпустить. Я думаю, что он говорит правду по тому, что Рассел Томпсон был ему другом.

-И это замечаете только Вы, Саманта?

-Наверное, больше никто не присматривается,- она пожала плечами.- Наверняка Вы думаете, что у меня крышу снесло на нем, но нет, это другое. Мне часто хочется просто обнять его, защитить… если надо закрыть собой, просто придать ему уверенность, что он все делает правильно, но иногда… - она замолчала и опустила голову.

-Вы хотите причинить ему боль?- понял Патрик. Саманта кивнула, не глядя на него.- Из-за чего-то личного?

-Нет, просто… Я сожгла фотографии Джона, сожгла все мосты, я правда думала, что освобожусь, но я ошиблась. Что-то во мне меняется, падре. Физически, физиологически, морально. Я вдруг поняла, что могу обойтись без пищи и воды, без сна, что я могу быть одновременно здесь и там, в будущем. Патрик, это просто странно, не пугающе, не шокирующее, просто странно.

-В самом деле? Вы не напуганы? Любой бы на Вашем месте…

-Простите, что перебью, но я не любая. Может все дело как раз в этом?

Он улыбнулся.

-Вы меняетесь, но это нормально. В течение жизни мы все меняемся.

-Было еще что-то помимо того, что произошло в управлении при аресте Джека Харнса. Когда я оказалась в палате будущего, он был там. Он не мог, никак не мог, но он там был – я видела его так же отчетливо как Вас, падре. Я не знаю, кто он, что он, но его прикосновения словно вырывают части души, они болезненны настолько, что крик застревает в горле. От него веет лютой злобой и холодом.

-И что произошло?- осторожно подтолкнул мужчина.

-Мы боролись – я за свою жизнь, а он за меня. И я победила. Я вдруг осознала, что это моя жизнь, мои правила, мой мир, я стала сражаться, я собралась и… обычно я не ношу оружия, но здесь я почувствовала, что смогу контролировать свой разум, а потом в руках появились ножи, а потом я ударила его, а потом я его… я убила его.

-Убили?- повторил Патрик.

-Вы меня осуждаете, падре?

-Вы защищались, но…- он в смятении замолчал.

-Знаю, смертный грех и все такое, но на этом дело не завершилось. Я видела Хорса, Грегори Хорса, моего врача, потом я впала в глубокую кому и вот тут я оказалась… я буквально почувствовала, что нашла, что искала – место покоя, где не было ничего, кроме длинной дороги до горизонта и бездонного неба, усыпанного звездами. И там не было ни боли, ни сомнений, ни тоски – ничего, кроме покоя и такого теплого чувства, как будто я нашла себя, дом, что-то большое, только мое.

-Конец пути?- спросил он. Она взглянула в его глаза.

-Вы думаете? Возможно, почему бы и нет.

-Вы думаете о том месте?- он чуть коснулся ее плеча, пояснив: - У Вас печальное выражение лица.

-Я вернулась. Я не хотела возвращаться… это как будто из теплого дома на зимнюю улицу, но… там открылось окно в этот мир, я увидела своего друга, этого одинокого парня. Патрик, он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, но… он как будто говорил – «Как же так? Ты бросишь меня?»; я видела Сэма, моего друга из Гайда, он пытался помочь мне – оказалось, у меня остановилось сердце, но я бы не вернулась даже ради него, но тут… это как будто счастливый конец сказки – рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах целует красавицу, та пробуждается, трам-пам-пам и свадьба.

-Джон?

-Нет, Джин. Джин Хант вышиб дверь моей квартиры и… Сэм делал непрямой массаж сердца, а Джин – искусственное дыхание.

-Они спасли Вас.

-Не они – только он.

-Вы не рады?

-Рада, но… я вернулась не из-за Сэма, не из-за Джина, а из-за того паренька. Хотя… думаю, все же из-за Джина. Они чем-то похожи.

-Это хорошо, что все обошлось, Вы так не считаете?

-Считаю, падре, только не обошлось. Именно очнувшись после того, как я побывала в глубокой коме, я изменилась. Хант сказал, что Харнс умер в тюрьме от сердечного приступа, хотя я своими руками сделала ему улыбку ножом от уха до уха, Сэм сказал, что я пахну жасмином, хотя я отродясь не пользовалась духами с жасмином, а потом оказалось, что я могу менять мир по своему усмотрению. Сегодня мы с шефом были в кафе, я заказала кофе и мороженое, но в какой-то момент я вдруг поняла, что я не чувствую ни холода мороженого, ни тепла кофе, ни запаха, ничего. Понимаете, что это значит? Я контролировала свой разум, я знала, где я и что со мной, поэтому что-то во мне изменилось, поэтому я не испытываю больше голода и жажды, потребности во сне или просто отдыхе. Мне не жарко, не холодно, я перестала потеть, я благоухаю как оранжерея, я чувствую то, что никто больше не может, я вижу то, что никто не видит.

-Вы напуганы? – Патрик взял ее за руку совершенно автоматическим жестом. Она скосила глаза на их руки.

-Нет. И я почти физически ощущаю то, что никто не понимает. Например, то, что Вы, Патрик, не так просты, как кажетесь.

-Что Вы имеете в виду? – спокойно спросил он.

-Вы дарите покой, Ваши прикосновения успокаивают, снимают напряжения, а прикосновения Джека несли только боль.

-Я стараюсь помочь Вам, Саманта,- не стал он отпираться.

-Вы уже помогли,- она положила свою руку сверху на его кисть.- Удивительно, но мне в Вашей компании почти так же спокойно, как с шефом. Он говорил, что несет ответственность за своих людей, что оберегает их, собирает вместе. С ним так… надежно. Он как будто действительно старается быть отцом, братом, лучшим другом, помимо того, что является начальником. Его люди для него все. Поверьте, Патрик, это действительно так, я это знаю.

-Это замечательно!

Она улыбнулась.

-Но с ним сложно.

-Любые отношения включают в себя конфликты,- заметил мужчина.

-Не в этом дело, падре. Не поймите меня еще более неправильно, но он как будто отталкивает меня намеренно, как будто боится.

-Вас?

-Скорее себя или того, что могу сделать я.

-Вы говорили с ним на эту тему?

-Нет, он не поймет. Он явился утром с сообщением о вскрытии Джека, набросился на меня и… в общем, у меня такое впечатление, что у нас две стадии отношений как начальника и подчиненного – мы или грыземся, или издеваемся друг над другом.

Священник вдруг светло улыбнулся.

-О, я уверен, что не все настолько мрачно.

-Я уже говорила Вам, что часто мне хочется обнять его, защитить, а иногда сделать что-то большее… ну… прижать его где-нибудь, или лучше, если бы он взял инициативу, вот только после Лондона он все больше держит дистанцию. Я обидела его тем, что была с ним под действием наркотика, но я же не виновата! То есть в этом есть моя вина, но как бороться, если в вены вливают наркотик извне, а я это чувствую?

-Вы задели его самолюбие и потому он Вас не простил?

-Простил. Он простил, падре. Он не говорит, но я это вижу. Он широкой души человек, светлый, заботливый, хотя задница, каких мало. Простите.

-Ничего. Вы говорите с улыбкой.

-Не всегда так. Он многого не понимает, но еще больше даже слышать не хочет. Он позвал меня сегодня выпить, вот только все бы ничего, но алкоголь и я – понятия не совместимые. Я теряю контроль…

-Может быть, это именно то, что он хочет дать Вам? Попробовать дать Вам расслабление, чтобы Вы на какой-то миг забыли про все свои проблемы и просто почувствовали биение жизни.

-Я не против, тем более в его компании, если бы не то, что когда я теряю контроль, в меня как будто бес вселяется и я хочу побольнее уколоть его. Однажды я уже чуть было не убила его, я хотела и не хотела этого одновременно.

-Но Вы не причинили ему зла.

-Нет. И не стала бы, если уж откровенно. Только не ему и только не я. Но я готова была нажать на курок, Патрик. Мне нож острый видеть его страх или боль, но иногда я хочу этого.

-Вы не злая, - понял он.- И не думайте про это. Уверяю Вас, Вы не плохая, и Вы никогда не причините ему боли.

-Физической – нет, но морально… иногда мне хочется увидеть в его глазах что-то большее, чем просто равнодушие.

-Вы воспринимаете его как партнера?

Саманта задумалась.

-Нет. То есть не совсем. То есть… это сложно,- она сгорбилась, потерла лицо ладонями.- Не как партнера по всем этим чувствам, нет. Это что-то большее, чем просто чувства. Это… знаете, это как плечо друга, как двойной удар.

-Простите?

-Спина к спине в кольце врагов.

-О… да, понимаю. Он друг?

-Мне – да, но я ему – вряд ли. Я женщина, а у него довольно необычные отношения с женским полом. Он воспринимает нас не как второй сорт, но четко проводит грани.

-А именно с Вами?

-Почти как с равной себе, если бы не этот постоянный подозрительный взгляд. Он наверняка думает, что я могу всадить ему нож в спину. Он не верит и не доверяет мне.

-Я не думаю, что это так, Саманта. Возможно, мистер Хант не из тех, кому просто даются слова благодарности.

-Не в этом дело! Я ему вроде как служебная охранная собака. В каком-то смысле я бы не возражала, но мне бы хотелось чуть больше ласки, почесывания за ухом, знаете ли. Собака любит хозяина любым, но она живая.

-Вы говорите странные вещи, Саманта,- Патрик неодобрительно покачал головой.- Я не думаю, что Ваш начальник настолько плохо к Вам относится.

-Не плохо, просто… мы оба альфа-лидеры, двум альфам очень сложно ужиться на одной территории. Я думаю, что он охраняет свой ареал обитания на подсознательном уровне. Я получила на короткое время его место старшего инспектора, а потом вообще почти полную неограниченную власть над городом, пока искала Джека…

-…но Вы были этому не рады.

-Именно. Постоянное чувство того, что это просто не мое. Ни место, ни власть – все не мое, не нужное мне. Я не хочу ни власти, ни убийств, я стараюсь сдерживать себя, ведь если бы тогда Джин не остановил меня, я убила бы Джека раньше, на глазах Джина.

-Вам так важно его мнение о Вас, Саманта?

-Не особенно, но тем не менее… я не ищу одобрения с его стороны, я просто защищаю его. Я стараюсь защитить его от таких как Джек, но я всегда держу дистанцию и не лезу в его личную жизнь.

Священник глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на небо, оглядел людей, снующих по перрону, потом перевел взгляд на девушку.

-Я утомила Вас, падре? – поняла она.

-Нет, ничуть,- заверил он ее.- Мне тревожно за Вас. У меня сложилось наилучшее впечатление о Вас, Саманта, при всей Вашей преданности делу, друзьям, некоей доли покорности, даже бунтарству, но… Вы чего-то недоговариваете, в чем-то не хотите признаться даже себе.

-Патрик,- она посмотрела ему в глаза,- это ведь вроде как исповедь?- он медленно кивнул.- Вы не будете никому про это говорить?

-Мой долг состоит в том, чтобы направлять людей на путь истинный и сохранять тайну исповеди.

-Я никогда не смогу принять причастие, Патрик,- выдохнула она.

-Отчего же? – удивился он.

-Я не каюсь в грехах, коих миллион и еще столько же, - снова начала она.- Я не прошу и не посмею просить отпустить мне их, потому что… потому что это нечестно по отношению к совести, Патрик.

-Простите?

-Нечестно получить прощение, заранее зная, что последний грех мне никогда не смыть. Я не хочу его смывать, я так решила.

-Вы говорите с какой-то странной решимостью,- чуть нахмурил он брови.- Вы что-то хотите сделать мистеру Ханту или друзьям?

-Нет, не им и тем более не ему, не Джину. Но да, хочу. Я хочу отомстить за мать, падре, я хочу отомстить и в последний раз пролить кровь того, кто сломал ее, а потом и меня.

-Это не самый лучший выход, Вы же понимаете,- еще больше нахмурился он.

-Я здесь именно для этого. В августе я уеду отсюда и убью последнего человека, опять же минуя стадии долга, желаний и прочего – я просто убью его.

Мужчина в шоке распахнул глаза.

-Но… что он сделал, этот бедняга? За что Вы его так ненавидите?

-Он убийца, падре. Знаете, чем мне помог Джек Харнс? Он напомнил мне про мой долг, про то, что я хочу сделать напоследок, перед тем как уйти.

-Вы послушали человека, который едва не погубил Вашу жизнь и жизнь мистера Ханта?! – в неподдельном шоке спросил священник.

Она ответила не сразу, отвернувшись.

-Где-то давно слышала, что в каждом из нас поровну намешано черного и белого. Когда мы приходим в мир, белого больше, но ненамного, чтобы поддерживать идеальные пропорции, а потом по мере взросления мы осознаем себя, чернота прогрессирует, растет, увеличивается в размерах и вот тогда люди уже не видят светлого. Джек хотел взять меня куда-то для чего-то, но у него не вышло – я сама не захотела пойти с ним, и Джин помог мне остаться. Но… я сомневаюсь не в Джине, а в себе, куда Джек хотел меня взять с собой? Что мог бы дать? Правильно ли я поступила? Я знаю, что ничего хорошего не было бы, но… что если тьма во мне настолько разрослась, что я больше не различаю цветов вокруг? Что если мое нынешнее состояние как раз связано с тем, что я сомневаюсь в правильности решения? Что если… что было бы, пойди я с ним тогда? Чем я настолько заинтересовала его, что он чуть не уничтожил жизнь шефа?

-После Ваших историй про то, что Вы пережили, я не склонен полагать, что Вы ошиблись в выборе. Вас настойчиво тянули во тьму, но Вы выбрали свет. Разве Вы сомневаетесь даже сейчас, когда проделали невероятную работу по освобождению Вашего шефа?

-Нет! Конечно же нет! Только я думаю, а что если Джек был прав? Что было бы, уйди я с ним? Может быть, было бы лучше?

-Джек не прав,- раздался рядом резкий голос. Патрик и Саманта синхронно повернули головы. Сверкая глазами как Зевс молниями, над ними возвышался Джин Хант с таким видом, будто бы готов был немедленно достать Харнса из-под земли и вытрясти из того душу.- И лучше бы не было.

-Но откуда ты можешь знать?- девушка поднялась, за ней поднялся и Патрик.- Что было бы? Ты же знаешь, верно?

Мужчины обменялись странными долгими взглядами и наконец Хант разлепил сухие жесткие губы, произнеся всего одно слово:

-Ад.


	67. Chapter 67

-Эм… Отец Патрик, а это старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант,- представила девушка мужчин друг другу.- Какой еще ад? – набросилась она на шефа.- Причем тут вообще ад?

-Ни при чем, забудь,- Хант нетерпеливо дернул плечом и подал руку священнику.- Рад познакомиться, падре.

-Взаимно, инспектор,- мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями.- Саманта много рассказывала Вас, сэр.

-У Вас должно быть ангельское терпение, если Вы в состоянии слушать ее бесконечную болтовню,- поморщился снова Хант.

-Это мой долг, инспектор,- улыбнулся Патрик.

-И почему у меня такое впечатление, что Вы уже знакомы?- задумчиво протянула девушка, переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого.

-Джонс, ты можешь хоть пять минут не выдавать свои научные изыски?- снова поморщился Хант.- Вот с этим я работаю,- кивнул он на нее священнику.

-Тогда, без сомнения, Вам повезло, мистер Хант,- вдруг совершенно серьезно ответил Патрик.- О, прошу прощения, поезд подходит,- он обернулся в сторону подходящего к перрону поезда.

-Простите, что так и не пожелала Вам всего, что хотела,- спохватилась Саманта.- Ну там удачи, напутствия и прочего.

-Вы пришли – этого уже достаточно,- утешил он ее.- Желаю успеха, Саманта, - он взял ее за руку,- и я уверен, что все будет хорошо.

-Патрик, еще одно,- попросила она,- я могу написать Вам или позвонить, или как-то связаться? Что угодно, но я бы не хотела терять контакт.

Мужчина тепло взглянул на нее, на короткий миг перевел взгляд на замолчавшего и напрягшегося Ханта.

-В этом нет необходимости, Саманта,- он чуть поджал губы, извиняясь.- Я буду очень занят, но я уверен, что Вы всегда сможете поговорить с другим священником.

-Дело не в священнике, падре, дело в Вас,- она чуть стиснула его ладонь в своей.- Пожалуйста! Мне просто не с кем даже поговорить, нет никого, кто бы понимал меня.

Патрик снова взглянул во взволнованное лицо девушки, затем опять мельком на Ханта.

-Боюсь, мы уже не встретимся, Саманта, мне очень жаль. У нас разные пути,- добавил он.- Но я уверен, что Ваш начальник позаботится о Вас.

-Непременно, падре,- тут же заверил его Хант.

-Да, конечно,- Саманта опустила голову.- Понимаю. Простите за такую вспышку эмоций. Доброго пути!

-Удачи, Саманта, - пожелал Патрик и кивнул мужчине: - Инспектор.

-Всего доброго, сэр,- неестественно напряженно, но тем не менее по-доброму пожелал Хант, снова протянув руку на прощание.

Поезд остановился и молодой священник, подняв свой багаж, на прощание тепло улыбнувшись девушке и мужчине, еще раз кивнул им и скрылся в нем.

-Ты его знаешь,- сказала Саманта, не оборачиваясь.

-Впервые вижу,- сообщил Хант.

-Тогда что это были за обмены взглядами и что за слова про ад? – не сдавалась она, глядя, как проводница помогает взобраться пожилой леди.

-Много будешь знать – быстро состаришься,- увильнул он.

-Скоро.

-Плевать. Закончила со своим Патриком? Мы уже можем ехать?

-Он не мой, впрочем, тебе всегда все равно,- она вздохнула и прошла мимо него, даже не взглянув.- Единственный человек, который хоть как-то понимал меня, и тот уезжает.

-У него дела,- сообщил Хант, следуя за ней.- Ты же не думала, что только ради тебя он все бросит и останется в этой дыре?

-Это не дыра, это мой город,- равнодушно бросила она.- Впрочем, тебе и на это плевать.

-Мне не плевать, а у него дела.

Она не ответила. Поезд гуднул и тронулся с места – она обернулась. Сразу накатило какое-то отчаяние, пустота – она больше не увидит Патрика, а она так и не успела обнять его на прощание.

-Ну что еще? – нетерпеливо поторопил Хант сзади.- У тебя такой вид, как будто ты прощаешься с любовником.

-С другом, шеф,- глухо ответила она, горько вздохнув.- Я только что проводила друга, с которым мне было о чем поговорить и который не считал меня сумасшедшей,- она пару мгновений смотрела вслед уходящему поезду, потом повернулась к мужчине.- Поехали. Отчасти ты прав – у меня очень большое желание напиться и…

-И что?- он чуть вздернул подбородок.

-И ничего больше не чувствовать,- она пошла к Кортине.

Хант стиснул зубы, но прошел за ней.

Ехали молча. Саманта была не в лучшем настроении, а Джин, казалось, вот-вот сорвется и кого-нибудь отпинает – до того у него сводило челюсти.

-Куда мы вообще едем? – наконец спросила девушка, как будто бы очнувшись.

-В паб, разумеется,- ответил Хант.

Она вздрогнула.

-Не поеду в паб.

-Да господи же боже мой!- не выдержали нервы Ханта. Кортина резко затормозила.- Что опять не так?!

-Ничего, но в паб я не поеду,- заявила Саманта, не глядя на мужчину.

Еще миг и он что-нибудь бы сломал – если не спутнице, то в машине, но он сдержался.

-Выкладывай, в чем дело!- в категоричной форме потребовал он, с размаху ударив по рулю кулаком.

-Я не поеду с тобой… в паб,- девушка повернула к нему голову.- Я не хочу в паб. Ни в какой больше. Куда угодно, но не в паб.

-Это еще почему? Тебя перестала устраивать выпивка у Нельсона? – он скрипнул зубами от злости.

-Меня устраивает и Нельсон, и выпивка, но С ТОБОЙ я в паб не пойду. Хватит с меня всего этого.

-Да чего хватит?- чуть не заорал он.

-Ты провожаешь людей до паба, а потом они умирают,- заявила она.

Он как окаменел, зрачки глаз расширились, он резко отвернулся, уставившись в лобовое стекло.

-Вот как, значит,- тихо произнес он.- Вот в чем дело. Ты настолько боишься меня?

-Я не боюсь, иначе меня бы даже близко не было.

-Ты думаешь, что я завожу людей в паб, а там с ними зверски расправляются, а я типа как подельник?

-Я не думаю, пойми ты! Просто… - она сглотнула,- я не могу… в паб…

-Ты боишься.

-Ладно, я боюсь, доволен?- вдруг обозлилась она.- Тебе непременно надо было влезть в душу и вытащить все, да? Я человек, я живая, я тоже могу чего-то бояться, это до тебя не доходит?

Он в полном шоке повернулся к ней.

-А без капризов сказать нельзя было? «Не хочу, не могу»,- передразнил он.

-Все, выпусти меня и езжай куда хочешь,- она дернула ручку двери, но замок защелкнулся.

-Ну уж нет, цыпа,- заявил Хант.- Мы прямо здесь и сейчас разберемся со всем, чтобы потом мне не предъявляли обвинений в преднамеренном убийстве одной девчонки, которая обвиняет меня во всех смертных грехах.

-Я не обвиня… вот черт! Я правда не обвиняю, но в паб шагу не ступлю. Куда угодно, хоть в гей-клуб, хоть на вечеринку свингеров, но не в паб.

-Вечеринку кого? Ладно, хорошо… отлично. Не хочешь – не надо. Выбирай сама и поживее.

Она промолчала.

-Просто выпусти меня и поезжай сам,- устало попросила она.

-Чтобы ты потом кисла или разносила город по кирпичику? Ну уж нет, детка.

-Я не буду киснуть, обещаю. Я просто приеду домой, переоденусь и пойду гулять. Я даже могу пообещать никуда не лезть и никого не бить, просто оставь меня в покое. Я устала, Джин,- она потерла лоб и щеки.- Я устала от твоих недомолвок, от всей этой хрени, я просто хочу расслабиться.

-Потому я и предлагаю тебе выбрать место, где ты сможешь это сделать.

Она глубоко с надрывом вздохнула. Иногда он был невыносим как упрямый подросток! Если он чего-то хотел, он это получал как угодно.

-Ладно, я знаю одно место…

-Супер!- он дернул уголком губ.- Если там есть горючее, едем.

Она вздохнула второй раз. Ну точно как подросток!

-Отлично, ну и что это?- мужчина вышел из Кортины и присмотрелся к невзрачной вывеске с названием заведения.- Что тут вообще написано и на каком языке?

-Точно не помню, - девушка остановилась около него, задрав голову.- Вроде бы на португальском.

-Тогда что мы здесь делаем?

-Ты хотел знать мой мир, ты его получишь сполна,- она толкнула двери бара, ослепительно улыбнувшись посетителям и решительно проходя до барной стойки.- Привет, не против, если мы оценим местное гостеприимство?- обратилась она к темнокожему, чем-то похожему на Нельсона, бармену.

-И что здесь есть?- Хант подошел к стойке и сморщил нос.

-Привет, красавица!- улыбнулся бармен.- Привет, друг! – поздоровался он с Хантом – тот только кисло кивнул.- Мой бар в полном вашем распоряжении. Что хотите выпить?

-Пинту пива,- заказал Хант, пробежавшись глазами по внушительной батарее бутылок позади бармена.

-Светлого, темного?

-Светлого.

-Что закажет красавица?

Саманта хитро наморщила нос.

-Выжимку зеленых былинок, если понимаешь о чем я.

-О!- только выдохнул бармен.- Сию же минуту.

-Принеси за…- Хант огляделся – глаза посетителей, коих присутствовало в наличии обоего пола, но большей частью темнокожих, были устремлены на них.- Короче, тащи туда, где я обоснуюсь,- закончил он.

-Как пожелаете, мистер,- кивнул бармен, подмигнув Саманте.- Я Хосэ.

-А я Саманта,- ответила она, когда шеф отошел за свободный столик.- Бразилия, верно?

-Манаус,- кивнул Хосэ.- Как Вы нашли это место, если не секрет, мисс? Обычно, такие как вы сюда не приходят.

-Я нашла это место давно, друг, тогда, когда здесь правил бал Сантьяго, крепкий мужчина, просто красавец лет пятидесяти – кутила и ловелас.

-Клянусь Мадонной, мисс, здесь отродясь не было ни одного владельца по имени Сантьяго,- засмеялся Хосэ, если не считать моего брата, этого бездельника и прожигателя жизни.

-Погоди-ка, Сантьяго… а фамилия… такая… очень известная, вроде из живописцев… - она покусала губу.- Санти! Точно, Его даже звали Санти-Санти.

У бармена вытянулось лицо и он едва не расплескал пиво и абсент.

-Это моя фамилия, мисс, клянусь Мадонной.

-Тогда полный порядок,- улыбнулась Саманта, забирая то и другое.

-Вы провидица, мисс? – благоговейно прошептал Хосэ.

-Не-е-ет,- она пожала плечами,- просто бывала в баре пару раз и Санти каждый раз удивлял меня отменными коктейлями.

-Санти удивлял Вас, мисс?- темные глаза мужчины едва не вылезли из орбит.- Он только и делает целыми днями, что занимается на заднем дворе и он точно не умеет мешать коктейли.

-Он удивлял меня не столько коктейлями, сколько как раз тем, чем он занят на заднем дворе. А он занят?

-Д-да, мисс,- чуть запнулся бармен.- Откуда бога ради Вы все знаете про нас? Мисс, нам не нужны проблемы…

-Нет-нет,- успокоила она его.- Мы пришли пить, даю слово.

Она развернулась и под пристальными взглядами посетителей и самого бармена подошла к столику, где восседал Хант.

-О чем ты трепалась с ним?- ревниво поинтересовался он, забирая себе кружку пива и делая глоток.

-Не столь важно, но мы друг друга поняли. Представляешь, здесь работает брат Санти-Санти, того весельчака, который иногда поил меня сногсшибательными коктейлями, а потом звал на роду.

-Куда?! – он поперхнулся пивом.

-Это… понимаешь, долго объяснять, словом, когда я еще тренировалась в карате, я иногда приезжала сюда разузнать что-то новенькое. Проще говоря, я совмещала карате и один очень красивый вид спорта, хотя и бесконтактный, но лично для меня очень полезный умением уворачиваться от ног и прочего, что в меня могло прилететь. Санти как-то показал мне пару движений, за что я ему благодарна и по сей день.

-Чем вы, черт бы вас обоих драл, занимались?

-Спортом, Джин, исключительно спортом. Санти – мастер в своем деле, хотя я никогда даже представить не могла, что его брат такой душка.

-Джонс, ты рехнулась?

-Нет, с чего ты взял? Ты не видел Санти – ему было лет за пятьдесят, но на вид ни за что не дала бы больше сорока. Не человек, а кремень.

Он недоуменно покосился на нее, отхлебнув пива.

-Ты какая-то странная, Джонс.

-Знаю, - отозвалась она, разглядывая бар.

Бармен уже давно непринужденно болтал с посетителями у стойки, сами гости, поизучав странную пару копов, отвернулись и занялись привычной неспешной беседой, столик в самом углу бурлил жизнью и эмоциями – там четверо темнокожих молодых парней так жестикулировали, как будто мнили себя мельницами, при этом говоря на португальском языке.

-Ты их понимаешь?- Хант заметил взгляд девушки на парней.

-Ни слова,- она пожала плечами.- Я немного знаю японский, поскольку занималась карате.

-И что там было?

-Команды в основном.

-Не пробовала поехать в Японию для плотного изучения?

-Нет, некогда было.

Она взяла в руку стопку с зеленым напитком и принюхалась.

-Что за гадость?- поинтересовался Хант, дернув подбородком.

-Чистый абсент. Полынная водка. Я и обычную-то не пила.

-Доктор, пульс участился,- сообщил бармен, глядя на девушку. Саманта вздрогнула так, что едва не пролила напиток на себя.

-Что?- прошептала она одними губами, побелев.

-Что?- не понял Хант.

-Внутричерепное давление растет,- снова отозвался бармен потусторонним голосом.

Голоса из палаты будущего! Врачи снова что-то нашли!

-Не надо…- застонала она.

-Да я ничего не делаю!- Хант развел руками.

-Оставьте меня в покое – заскулила она, стиснув стопку так, что побелели пальцы.

-Джонс?- мужчина привстал и наклонился к ней.- Эй, Джонси!

-Не хочу ничего, ничего больше,- она зажмурилась и махом проглотила зеленую жидкость.

-Нехорошо,- все еще держа глаза закрытыми, она снова услышала голос из палаты.- Это не сон и уже не кома. Что же с тобой, Сэмми? Что происходит? С чем ты борешься?

Она распахнула глаза, хватая воздух глотками.

-Крепко?

-Что?- она повернулась к Ханту всем телом.

-Крепкая эта штука?- повторил он, кивнув на стопку.

-Нет. Я не пила водку, я не пила абсент, я просто не знаю вкуса, потому это просто вода с запахом полыни,- она почмокала губами, пытаясь прочувствовать послевкусие, но его не было.- Джин, мой мозг не зафиксировал вкуса, потому что я никогда не пробовала абсент.

-Мозг? – удивился он, но внутренне она почувствовала его настороженность.- У тебя странный мозг, это верно. Ты точно не девочка с Марса?

-Вот почему я могу не есть, не пить, не спать, даже в туалет не ходить и не мыться – я знаю, что со мной и где я, потому я могу контролировать себя,- поняла она.- Дело не в мире, дело во мне.

-Ты что, снова под дозой?- нахмурился Хант.- Знаешь, это уже слишком. Скажи еще, что ты в туалет сегодня не ходила и я точно решу, что связался с сумасшедшей.

-Нет!- она схватила его за руку, привлекая не только его внимание, но и внимание посетителей.- Я клянусь, что я не употребляю! Джин, это нормально. Я меняюсь, это для меня нормально.

-А для меня нормально надраться после чертовой недели в стельку,- он перехватил ее пальцы.- И чтобы при этом мне не мешали ни марсианки, ни девочки с повернутыми мозгами. Эй, амиго!- позвал он бармена.- Принеси белой леди виски!

-Белой леди? – она мгновенно ощетинилась.- Какого черта?

-Что еще не так?- не выдержал он.- Ты долго будешь ездить мне по мозгам?

-Пожалуйста,- Хосэ поставил перед Самантой стакан, внушительную бутылку и тонкий бокал чего-то нежно-зеленоватого.- Коктейль за счет заведения.

-Дайкири?- девушка подняла голову, взглянув на бармена. – Санти добавлял в него каплю апельсинового сока плюс к лайму.

-Вот как?- Хосэ улыбнулся.- Он всегда был странным малым.

-Ты про кого говоришь, брат?- откуда-то из глубины бара вышел стройный мускулистый темнокожий молодой мужчина лет тридцати.

-Леди сказала, что ты добавил бы в дайкири апельсинового сока,- пояснил Хосэ.

-Леди? – темные глаза Санти скользнули по в миг помрачневшему лицу Ханта и переместились на удивленно-ошеломленное – Саманты.- Для Вас я даже добавил бы банан в клубничную маргариту.

-Санти? – девушка даже встала.

-Он самый, мисс,- кивнул молодой красавец, поигрывая мышцами бицепсов. При учете того, что на его торсе была лишь майка, выглядело это внушительно.

-Сколько же тебе лет?- она даже не обратила внимания на покашливания Хосэ и любопытные взгляды посетителей бара.

-Двадцать девять, мисс.

-Обалдеть!- Саманта с размаху осела на стул.- Нет слов! Просто нет слов!

-Мисс?- не понял Санти, переглянувшись с братом.

-Н-нет, ничего, спасибо,- девушка кивнула.

-Так я ничего и не сделал,- тем не менее Санти пожал плечами и прошел снова вглубь бара.

-Ему почти тридцать!- зашептала Саманта Ханту.

-Слышал,- бросил он недовольно.

-Ты не понял, ему было не пятьдесят, а за шестьдесят!- продолжила она.- Шестьдесят, а он выглядел как чертов огурец, клеясь к девчонкам! Уму непостижимо!

-С ума сойти,- еще мрачнее поддержал Хант.- Ты приперлась сюда пить или пялиться на этих парней?

Она взглянула на него так, как будто впервые увидела.

-Ты ведь не расист, верно? Ты никогда слова плохого не сказал ни про геев, ни про тех, кто отличается цветом кожи.

-А должен был?

-Нет, просто… ты только слушал, что говорят другие. Ну, то есть, от тебя можно было услышать что-то типа «педика» и всего такого, но… и так было, и будет потом.

-Джонс, заткнись, - предупредил Хант.

-Но это же здорово, как ты не понимаешь! – она не глядя схватила бокал и отпила, тут же закашлявшись.- Господи боже!

-Что, снова вода?- в раздражении спросил он.

-Нет, крепкий. Тут рома просто от души.

-Что, мозги уже не кипят от той зеленой дряни?

-Не в том дело,- она отмахнулась.- Очевидно, я могу надраться тем, что я знаю, и лишь тогда, когда хочу, а я очень хочу. Ты не поверишь, как я хочу послать все к черту и напиться до такой степени, чтобы забыть кто я, где я, с кем я, для чего, почему и откуда. Гори оно все… Твое здоровье!- она опрокинула в себя бокал и зажмурилась до выступивших слез.- К черту виски!- решительно провозгласила она.- Хосэ! Хосэ, принеси ром! – потребовала она под веселый гул посетителей.- Нет, стакан не надо, я не привереда, буду пить из этого,- она подняла пустой бокал.- Вот только одно плохо, Джин,- обратилась она к Ханту,- когда я напиваюсь, я способна на чудовищные поступки.

-Ты способна на них даже трезвая,- он едва заметно качнул головой и допил пиво.- Амиго! Тащи стакан для виски! – крикнул он бармену.

-…а потом мы мотались по городу всю ночь и орали песни,- Саманта закинулась очередной порцией рома и развалилась на стуле, хохоча.- Нас едва не сдали в полицию, вот только поймать не могли.

-И чем кончилось веселье?- улыбнулся Джин.

-Мы приехали в какой-то парк, напились до поросячьего визга, спугнули последних влюбленных парочек, а потом всей компанией уснули прямо под кустами. Последнее, что я запомнила – мы вели какие-то мутные философские беседы с Мэс, потом я вырубилась, а он, как мне потом говорили, продолжил беседовать со мной и даже наутро уверял, что я ему отвечала.

Хант залился смехом.

-И это так всегда?

-Ты про сходку? Да нет. Чаще всего мы просто катались по городу, но когда пили, пили мы мощно и без меры.

-И ты?

-Редко, но и я. Только я всегда честно предупреждала, что я уже надралась и могу в любой момент начать делать глупости.

-И что было?

-Если дело было в баре, Джон просто взваливал меня на плечо и нес спать в подсобку, а если на улице, то следил, чтобы я ни к кому не лезла.

-А ты лезла?

-Да постоянно! – она махнула рукой и засмеялась.- Вот только утром мне было паршиво,- улыбка медленно сошла с ее лица.

-Похмелье?- ничуть не сочувственно спросил мужчина.

-Нет, вина.

-За пьянку или свое поведение?

-Нет, за обман перед ними, перед байкерами. Дело в том, шеф, что байкеры… они замечательные и относились ко мне всегда хорошо, вот только у меня не было с ними единения. Понимаешь, чувства плеча рядом. Этого не было. Они – друзья, но… постольку поскольку. Я не была настолько любителем орать песни, пугать прохожих и водителей, а потом напиваться в баре. Мне и бар-то бы не нужен.

-Тогда почему ты там торчала?

-Потому что мне просто некуда было пойти и они стали моей семьей. Джон и они все.

Она замолчала и опрокинула в себя очередную порцию рома.

-После его смерти,- продолжила она,- я не продала бар только из-за памяти. Теперь это уже не важно – его пришлось продать, чтобы оплатить все операции и мое лечение.

-От наркомании?

-Нет, после автокатастрофы. Долгая и никчемная история, от которой я пытаюсь сбежать,- отмахнулась она.- Айрис, моя единственная подруга, продала почти все ради меня, а я… я просто пытаюсь уйти оттуда.

-Откуда?- взгляд мужчины стал пристальным и каким-то грустным.

-Оттуда, Джин,- она снова махнула рукой и едва не опрокинула его стакан.- Твою же мать… прости, я пойду освежусь, пока еще могу шевелить языком и ногами.

Она поднялась, охнув и чуть не свалившись прямо на Ханта, но тот успел подхватить ее.

-Проводить? – он взглянул в ее глаза.

-Нет уж, дорогуша,- нахмурилась она.- Когда ты провожаешь, потом исчезают люди. Сама дойду.

Она оторвалась от него и неверной походкой двинулась вглубь бара, провожаемая взглядом начальника и еще десятка посетителей.

Чертова девчонка! Джин закинулся порцией и продолжил буравить взглядом посетителей, как будто они были виноваты в сложившейся ситуации с Джонс.

Чертова Джонс, мать ее! Что она снова начинает, а? Какого черта с ней так сложно? Какого черта она не может просто дать мужику расслабиться после тяжелого дня и чертовой тяжелой недели? Эти намеки на то, что он делал, его уже достали. Если она продолжит и дальше постоянно нападать, он не выдержит и…

Он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, потер переносицу, чтобы расслабиться.

Чертова Джонс…

Народ в баре что-то негромко напевал, где-то на улице со стороны черного хода явственнее доносились песнопения громче, словно там выступал хор, мать его в душу, мальчиков. Хант поднялся и прошел к выходу, предварительно бросив на стол деньги.

Джонс, само собой, уже была на улице в окружении полуголых темнокожих парней, прихлопывая в ладоши, что-то монотонно напевая и глядя в круг, образованный мужчинами.

-Эй!- Джин не удержался, когда, подойдя, увидел драку… то есть как будто бы драку – двое молодых парней под своеобразный ритм несложной песни плавно скользили в движениях, то приседая, то замахиваясь ногами, но ни на секунду не замедляясь и постоянно двигаясь.

-Присоединяйся,- шепнула Джонс, ничуть не смутившись, хлопая в такт песнопениям и тоже напевая.

Двое парней в круге продолжали двигаться как ни в чем не бывало, обращая внимание лишь друг на друга и на движения партнера. Это было как-то… странно, неправильно, не по-настоящему, и это точно была не драка. Вдруг один сбился, упал, ритм сразу смешался и люди, перестав петь, зааплодировали паре.

-Что за черт?- поинтересовался Джин, кивнув на Санти, подавшему руку партнеру и помогая тому подняться с земли.

-Капоэйра,- коротко объяснила Саманта.- Бесконтактный бой. Видел, как они постоянно находились в движении – это отличительный признак капоэйры.

-И ты так можешь? – он с подозрением покосился на сверкавшего белозубой улыбкой Санти, вызывавшего очередного партнера.

-Нет, не могу,- Саманта отошла от остальных, чтобы не мешать разговором начавшейся песне.- Я каратист, мои движения резкие, а здесь все плавное, ударов нет, только намеки.

-Но ты могла бы так?

-Не могла бы. Это совершенно разные вещи. Я пробовала со своей гибкостью, но… я не проникаюсь духом капоэйры, хотя уважаю это искусство.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уважаешь совсем другое,- он мрачно покосился на плавные движения молодого мужчины в центре круга. Санти как раз встал на руки и сделал «колесо», продолжив движения ногами.

-Моя натура излишне агрессивна,- вздохнула Саманта, привалившись к стене и закрывая глаза.- Я здесь чтобы защищать, Джин. Добро должно быть с кулаками, или оно проиграет злу. Паре движений меня научили, в прошлом мне это здорово помогло, но это просто не мое.

Он перевел взгляд на девушку.

-Джонс?

Она распахнула глаза.

-Темно,- почему-то удивленно ответила она.- Почему так темно? Они опять что-то вливают?

-Джонс? – он коснулся ее плеча, но она не отреагировала.

-Вы уверены, что ее организм справится?- спросил бесплотный женский голос под аккомпанемент пищания аппарата жизнеобеспечения.

-Она жива, она сильная,- ответил голос Хорса.

-Они борются с раком,- прошептала Саманта.- Зачем? Не стоит продолжать.

-Зрачки расширены,- женский голос заметно напрягся.

-Пульс?

-Учащенный.

-Давление?

-Поднимается. Доктор, может быть лучше не применять химиотерапию?

-Продолжим.

-Сэр, внутричерепное растет!- обеспокоенно заметила женщина.

-Я поэтому ослепла?- спокойно поинтересовалась Саманта, слушая голоса.

-Что? Ты о чем? – ее плечо сжала рука.- Саманта, что происходит?

-Лекарства,- пояснила она шефу.- Они ослепили меня. Я ничего не вижу, но думаю, что это ненадолго.

-Пошли,- под ее руку пододвинулось что-то большое и горячее, талию обхватила уверенная рука.

-Нет, - вдруг заупрямилась она.- Оставь меня. Я хочу подождать и послушать их.

-Джонс, прекрати строи…

-Джин, помолчи уже, бога ради!- раздраженно перебила она, прислушиваясь к себе и голосам из будущего.

Рука и тепло исчезли, но странно – пропали и голоса капоэйристов, мира, все гудки, клаксоны, звуки бара, исчезли запахи, прямо в лицо пахнуло чем-то странным, знакомым, сырым, как будто землей, где-то вдали закаркали вороны, едва различимо раздался выстрел – она медленно закрыла глаза и снова открыла их. Она стояла одна посреди тьмы в круге света. Только она одна и больше ничего и никого. Она подняла руку и поднесла ее к глазам – кожа была как вареная, темная, вся в язвах после ожогов и операций. Она молча разглядывала руку, только потом заметила, что голая не только кисть, но и вся рука, все тело. Саманта скосила глаза вниз – насколько хватало взгляда ее тело было точно таким же как рука – все покрытое язвами саркомы. Она сглотнула, чувствуя, что на этот раз она попала куда-то в ад и точно знает и видит то, что творится с ее телом именно в данный момент времени в палате больницы будущего. Она умирала, но мозг еще сопротивлялся, боролись и врачи, надеясь, что процесс разложения и отторжения приживленной новой кожи можно замедлить или остановить. Но она знала, что умирала и хотела умереть. Не важно, что было бы потом, исчезла бы она из того мира, где были Джин и Сэм, осталась бы – лишь бы мучения и голоса исчезли, лишь бы не чувствовать больше… правды бытия, не знать где она, что с ней.

Она растерянно смотрела на свое тело, но не боялась, не паниковала. Она умирает. Все так просто – она умирает там, в будущем, и она знает об этом.

Боль заставила ее согнуться пополам – в голове снова раздались звуки выстрела, карканье ворон, откуда-то хлынула информация – какие-то лица, незнакомые люди… Джин… Джин? Хант стоял рядом с молодым мужчиной младше ее самой, тоненьким, болезненного вида, грустным и с каким-то затравленным взглядом.

-Значит, все закончится так?- услышала она его голос – такой же грустный как и выражение его лица.

-Тебе нужно отдохнуть,- ответил Хант, как-то странно глядя на него.- Мы славно поработали вместе, а теперь пора идти расслабиться.

-А ты, шеф? – парень посмотрел куда-то в сторону, на невысокое здание со странными светящимися ровным белым светом окнами.

-Я… а я потом,- уклонился Хант, так же глядя на окна заведения уже каким-то новым взглядом – чуть с грустью, чуть с тоской, чуть с надеждой.- Иди, там есть отличное пиво. Возьми и мне порцию.

Молодой мужчина повернулся, протянул руку.

-Ты лучший шеф, которого я знаю,- произнес он, глядя на Ханта.- Я рад, что познакомился с тобой. Спасибо.

Джин принял рукопожатие, глядя парню в глаза.

-Иди, Рассел,- он чуть улыбнулся уголком губ.- Иди уже.

Мужчина вздохнул – уже свободнее, как будто с души исчез камень, горькие складочки губ разгладились, взгляд посветлел.

-Спасибо, шеф,- он чуть сжал руку Ханта, потом отпустил и уже не оглядываясь пошел к странному зданию, подошел, взялся за ручку, открыл дверь, зашел внутрь и… Саманта уловила один миг – окна заведения стали ярче, словно белый свет вспыхнул на полную мощь, а потом снова приглушился до нормального свечения. Она перевела взгляд на Ханта – тот стоял, глядя на заведение все тем же взглядом, полным тоски, надежды, чего-то еще. Постоял немного, отвел глаза, развернулся и пошел прочь.

Вроде бы все закончилось, но… Саманта вздрогнула всем телом, когда в полумраке она заметила еще одного наблюдателя – того самого молоденького паренька-копа с изуродованным лицом, смотревшего вслед Ханту с точно такой же тоской, какую она уловила во взгляде самого Ханта. Какое все-таки отношение Джин имел к этому пареньку? Это был один из тех, кого Хант проводил к тому пабу, о котором он говорил? Или же это был тот, кого он НЕ проводил, и парень ждал именно этого?

-Друг,- тихо позвала она. Паренек не увидел и не услышал ее, продолжая смотреть вслед Ханту.- Друг! Милый, ты хочешь уйти туда, да? В этот паб, да? Это что-то важное для тебя? Это… портал куда-то?

Парень все так же смотрел вдаль.

Она почувствовала, что может приблизиться к нему, ноги и тело слушались, как будто она растворилась и исчезла сразу из всех миров, оказавшись здесь. Она сделала шаг, другой, подошла к пареньку.

-Это параллельный мир, да? – она вгляделась в его безучастное лицо, но он ее даже не заметил.- Я оказалась права, и это не Земля? Или это другой параллельный мир, куда попадают люди в коме? – он вдруг очнулся, повернул голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом единственного глаза.- Что это за паб, куда Джин проводил Рассела? – он повернул голову в сторону паба.- Это… это действительно какой-то портал? Куда он ведет? Что там? Мне тоже надо туда? – он не ответил.- Я… я не понимаю, друг, помоги мне, - жалобно попросила она.- Я теперь знаю, что такое «провожаю в паб», но… что такое «паб»? Это опасно? Что там происходит? – он молчал, глядя на свет в окнах паба. Она обернулась, силясь разглядеть название, но перед глазами все поплыло, голова закружилась.- Друг, не уходи,- прошептала она, закрывая глаза и борясь с приступом дурноты.

-Я не уйду,- ее, заваливающуюся на бок, подхватила уверенная рука.- Не бойся, я не брошу тебя.

-Джин,- она на ощупь ухватилась за его руку, все еще не открывая глаз и боясь снова увидеть перед собой свое изуродованное тело.- Лучше не трогай меня – рак хоть и не передается через прикосновения, но это все равно неприятно.

-Рак? Джонс, прекрати уже свои шуточки, чокнутая ты баба, – прямо в ухо проворчал он.- Идти сможешь?

Она не ответила, поборов страх, открывая глаза и оглядываясь по сторонам – круг темнокожих мужчин – почему она не слышала их размеренного песнопения, когда была… где-то? – и игроки внутри, холод каменной кладки стены, к которой она привалилась, и жар тела Джина, обнявшего ее и обдававшего благоуханием алкоголя и парфюма, собственное тело и кожа – здоровая на вид, без язв и прочей болезни.

-Я…- она облизнула ставшими сухими губы.- Он показал мне паб.

-Паб? Кто показал паб? Причем тут паб?- Хант покосился на нее с подозрением.

-Друг, он показал мне… тебя,- она снова облизнула губы.- Я знаю, что произошло с Расселом Томпсоном. Эй!- она едва не свалилась на землю – так резко он отшатнулся от нее, выпустив из рук, впрочем, тут же сориентировавшись и снова подхватывая.

-Ты… что? – очень тихо переспросил он.

-Я видела это – ты проводил его до паба, как говорил,- повторила она.- Я же говорила тебе, что я пойму очень многое, меня ради этого готовят, дают ответы на все вопросы, даже на те, которые я не задаю. Джин, я… - она практически повисла на нем.- Я знала… я просто знала, что ты невиновен, только я многого пока не понимаю. И знаешь что еще?

-Что?- ей показалось, или он на миг перестал дышать от волнения?

-Я не хочу пока этого знать,- закончила она.- Шеф, можешь дотащить меня до стула, а? Ноги что-то заплетаются как и язык,- она вдруг осознала, что здорово пьяна. Странно, что в том межмирье она ничего подобного не ощутила. Это было прошлое этого мира или… прошлое Джина? Она смогла каким-то образом залезть в его разум или?.. Или это был разум того паренька? – Джин,- она обхватила его за плечи, передвигая непослушные ноги.

На нее обратился совершенно нечитаемый взгляд мужчины.

-Что еще?

-Ты хороший,- выдохнула она, наконец зайдя внутрь бара и опускаясь с его помощью на стул.- Ты очень хороший, Джин.

-Открытие века,- чуть напряженно ответил Хант.- Ты пьяна в стельку и бормочешь какую-то ерунду.

-Я легко могу избавиться от алкогольного опьянения, потому что я знаю как,- вздохнула Саманта, глядя на стойку и знаком делая заказ.- К черту все и всех – я напьюсь, чтобы больше не получить очередное сообщение из прошлого, будущего, другого мира… отовсюду. Я устала, Джин, и я не хочу сегодня больше никакой информации.

-Ты уверена, что сможешь не вырубиться прямо здесь?- Хант еще чуть-чуть расслабился, хотя смотрел все так же напряженно, будто бы ожидая удара в спину от уже очень сильно нетрезвой подчиненной.- Я тоже вроде как пьян, будет сложно тащить тебя до машины. Ты хоть и тощая, но весишь ты целую тонну.

-Я не знаю, могу ли контролировать вес, но как только протрезвею, я попробую, если не возникнет желание поработить весь мир,- полусонно-полунетрезво ответила она, принимая из рук Хосэ коктейль и делая глоток.

-Ты можешь,- почему-то серьезно ответил Джин, глядя на нее. – Так что ты там видела?

-Как я выглядела?

-Что?

-Я попала на какой-то миг куда-то в… ик! прости… куда-то в другой мир. Я не знаю, куда. А что я делала здесь? Я что-нибудь говорила?

-Ты просто закрыла глаза и как будто уснула, перед тем, как раскомандовалась. Это все или ты решила продолжить допрос?

-Все. Это все, Джин.

-И ты не будешь доставать меня вопросами про Харнса, про Хорса, про Томпсона, про то, что было в офисе и прочее?

-Не хочу. Серьезно, не хочу ничего спрашивать – потом как-нибудь само выяснится. Плевать на Джека, на доктора, на все плевать. Ты же хотел, чтобы я расслабилась, вот я и расслаблюсь.

-Причем тут доктор?

-Хорс? Ни при чем. Он просто хороший человек, мне его жаль, но я не позволю ему меня отсюда забрать.

Хант не ответил, хмурясь и поглядывая на девушку. В душе росло неприятное чувство чего-то знакомого, пугающего. Не такого, как было с Харнсом, даже не такого, что было с Хорсом. Джонс была… она была просто другой. Она пугала, восхищала, отталкивала, притягивала и была полностью открыта и скрытна одновременно, насколько это было возможно с одним и тем же человеком. Джонс была… понятливой цыпой, но полностью доверять ей Джин не рисковал. Она говорила странные вещи, иногда настолько странные, что хотелось ее чем-нибудь заткнуть или прибить, но… она понимала его.

-Сэм говорил, что ты на улицах Манчестера с девятнадцати лет,- снова начала она и Джин вдруг почувствовал странную волну страха и злости.- А что было до этого? Как ты попал сюда?

-Куда сюда? – он явственно ощетинился иглами.- Тебе не хватит? Ты уже еле языком шевелишь,- он отобрал стакан и допил сам.

-Я имею в виду, как ты попал сюда? Знаешь, это прозвучит странно, но у меня есть друг… то есть он мне друг, а вот как он относится ко мне я на самом деле понятия не имею, хотя он не раз помогал мне и даже спасал. Так вот, ему на вид около девятнадцати-двадцати лет, только он… - она вдруг судорожно вздохнула, схватившись за горло.

-Что еще?- раздраженно произнес Джин.- Подавилась?

-Нет,- она отпустила руку и отдышалась.- Кто-то или что-то не дает мне говорить всего того, что я хочу. Видимо, это как-то связано с тем, что я нацелена на то, чтобы все знать, но я так думаю, что информация может быть опасной и оттого меня приходится контролировать извне.

-Что ты несешь?! – скривился он.- Ладно, не отвечай. Поднимайся…- он подхватил ее под руку и рывком поднял, принимая ее вес плечом.- Пошли, пока ты вообще можешь идти, а я могу тащить тебя.

Он буквально поволок ее из бара.

-Пока, Хосэ!- крикнула она.- Санти, я тебя уже обожаю и спасибо за уроки капоэйры!- добавила она.

-Пока, мисс!- отозвался бармен.- Приходите еще.

-За какие еще уроки?- не понял Санти, пожав плечами и встречаясь взглядом с братом.- Странная цыпа.

Путь до Кортины впервые в жизни показался настолько длинным, что Джин готов был ругаться. Джонс упорно не желала переставлять ноги и буквально висела на нем. Он не возражал. Собственно, он очень даже не возражал – лишний повод полапать девчонку, но…

-Да, так о чем я?- молчать она явно не могла ни когда была трезва, ни тем более, когда была пьяна в стельку.- У меня тут друг застрял. Парнишка, молоденький, мальчишка совсем, лет… думаю, не больше двадцати.

-И что?- он остановился около машины и прислонил девушку к двери, роясь в кармане в поисках ключей.- Ты и с ним уже переспала?

-Нет, Джин,- вдруг серьезно и абсолютно трезво ответила Джонс.- Я не смогла бы с ним переспать. Он… м-м-м… несколько в измененном состоянии, чтобы спать с ним.

-Он что, привидение что ли?- хмыкнул Хант, выуживая ключи.

-Душа,- Саманта вздрогнула и от того, что ей было позволено сказать ему, и от его проницательности.

Хант как-то странно покосился на нее.

-Что?- очень тихо спросил он.- Душа?

-Джин, послушай, - быстро начала она, чувствуя, что сможет все сказать,- он просто мой друг, очень одинокий парень, очень несчастный, но он замечательный, правда. Он помогает людям, он сам мне показывал. Джин, он… он Хранитель этого мира, этот мальчик. Он просит меня о помощи, помогает сам, но… Джин, я не в состоянии помочь ему – только не я. Придет женщина, она поможет, она справится, но я… я не могу, это не моя работа, не мое дело и дело даже не столько в том, что это не мое дело, сколько…- она быстро перевела дух и продолжила.- Джин, шеф, я говорила, что мне здесь не время, я не родилась здесь, в этом времени, меня нет, может потому этот мальчик тянется ко мне как к единственной, кто так же пришел творить что-то очень важное, потому что если не я, если не он, то кто? Я не говорила этого, но Лондон изменил меня не только морально, но и физически. Во мне словно сломалась плотина чувств, я… тот парень, мертвый патрульный… Дик… Джин, я говорила, что мне не жалко копов, что у меня давний зуб, но Дик… он что-то изменил, я пожалела его, до слез пожалела, настолько, что готова была выть, а этот мальчик, мой друг… Джин, это что-то большее, чем просто жалость, что-то большее, чем все чувства. Мне жаль его, я даже не знаю кто он, я ничего про него не знаю, даже имени, но… шеф, я взяла на себя ответственность, обязанность, если угодно, и… и мне он очень дорог, этот парнишка. Он бесконечно одинок и благороден, но он просит о помощи. Джин,- она схватила мужчину за плечи – тот даже не пошевелился в ее захвате: зрачки расширены, губы сжаты, пальцы чуть подрагивают от едва сдерживаемых эмоций.- Джин, этот мальчик, мой друг, как ты сказал – привидение, он как-то сюда попал. А я знаю, что он именно попал сюда. Он доверяет мне, потому что больше никто его не поймет, люди просто испугаются того, что он может показать, а я видела, я привыкла, я прониклась его болью, его жизнью, им самим. Джин, я видела его у… у… - горло снова сжало – Саманта поняла, что границы дозволенного кончились. Ей не сказать ему про жестяную коробку у него в столе.

-Никогда больше не говори так, Саманта,- Хант очнулся от своего оцепенения. Голос был сухим, трезвым и холодным.- Забудь про все свои глупые фантазии и не смей больше говорить про это.

-Но…- она растерялась, отпустила руки, а он так же как она секунду назад схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул.

-Слышала меня, девочка? Не смей больше говорить про это. Ни про души, ни про мальчиков, ни про хранителей, ангелов, священников и прочее.

-Ты думаешь, что это Патрик мне задурил голову?- поняла она. Он не ответил.- Но шеф, дело не в нем, даже не в тебе, и не в моем друге. Дело во мне, в том, кто или что я, чем или кем я стану или становлюсь.

-Прекрати,- тихо, но яростно прошептал он.- Хватит всего этого, тебе ясно?

-Но…

-Все, я сказал, Джонс!- он повысил голос, сжав кулаки.

Она потрясенно замолчала. Он прекрасно ее понял, хуже того – он смертельно испугался. Но чего? Она не угрожала ему, не принуждала немедленно рассказать правду о том пареньке-копе, она же просто пыталась дать ему понять, что ей можно доверить совершенно все и она поймет. Почему он вдруг стал таким холодным и испуганным?

-Ты благороден, шеф,- прошептала она, глядя ему в глаза.

-Джонс, довольно!- прикрикнул он.

-И ты очень одинок, шеф,- продолжила она, коснувшись его щеки ладонью – он не отшатнулся.- И ты… ты мой друг, Джин. Ты больше чем друг, больше чем шеф.

Она протянула вторую руку к его пиджаку, скользнула пальцами под ткань, ощутила жар его тела, бешеный ритм сердца.

-Отлично,- фыркнул он.- Сначала под наркотиками, теперь с пьяни?

Она не обиделась на довольно злую реплику.

-Ты многое знаешь и понимаешь, Джин,- шепнула она в его губы.- И я знаю, что ты не можешь контролировать меня, и тебя это пугает. А еще я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня так же, как я тебя, что ты знаешь, что я далеко не так пьяна, как кажется, а я знаю, что ты не настолько выпил, чтобы ничего не соображать. Ведь я права?- она замерла в миллиметре от его губ.

-Ты выпила бутыль рома, а я – виски,- едва слышно ответил он.- Думаешь, после этого можно остаться трезвым, детка? – он уперся руками в капот машины, заключив девушку в кольцо рук, и наклонился над ней.

-Ты зол на меня за отель? – она провела рукой по его груди и задержала пальцы на пряжке его ремня.

-Ты уже доказала, что твои трусики летят впереди тебя,- он стиснул зубы.- И что ты можешь легко убить любовника. Не хочу рисковать, если честно.

Она отвела взгляд от его сияющих глаз. Он отказался уже в который раз. Отказался не потому, что не хотел а… черт его знает почему. В первый раз у нее в квартире, во второй – у него в кабинете, а потом и в последующие – где угодно.

-Прости,- он опустила голову.- Извини, мне очень жаль. Я… этого больше не повторится, обещаю. Я… просто… возможно, ты прав – я просто много выпила и несу чушь. Ты мой начальник, а я всего лишь Цербер… я больше пальцем тебя не коснусь, честно. Прости, шеф, не знаю, что на меня нашло вдруг.

-Алкоголь,- коротко ответил он, тем не менее не выпуская ее и по-прежнему буравя взглядом.

Она почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу, к щекам, как розовеют от стыда уши – он же ясно дал ей понять, что после Лондона продолжения не будет и быть не может. Но вот его глаза – непостижимые, яркие, с миллиардами чертей в глубине… его глаза принадлежали человеку, который был совершенно трезв вопреки тому, что говорил и делал. Джин Хант был самой загадочной из загадок, величайшей головоломкой, но никто не видел того, что могла понять Саманта – женщина из будущего, не рожденная в этом времени. Джин Хант… сомневался в принятии одного решения, и все бы ничего, но Джонс было как воздух необходимо, чтобы он принял его самостоятельно.

-Значит, не ешь, не пьешь и пахнешь фиалками?- поинтересовался он, наклонившись к ее шее.

-Жасмином,- поправила она, боясь шевельнуться.

-Плевать,- отрезал он.- Знаешь, что, Джонси? Жасмином ты не пахнешь,- подвел он итог.

-Это хорошо? А чем я пахну?

Он повел носом прямо у ее кожи.

-Занудством,- он отстранился – она едва не застонала от разочарования.- Занудством и самоуверенностью. Садись, отвезу тебя домой.

-Ты меня никогда не простишь за наркотики и отель?

Хант вздохнул, одарил ее долгим взглядом, хлопнул по капоту и развернулся, чтобы обойти машину.

-Джонс, как я уже сказал, ты зануда.

-Я серьезно, шеф.

-Я тоже,- он открыл дверь машины и уже приготовился нырнуть в салон.- Простил. Мы можем теперь ехать?

Она замешкалась.

-Ты знаешь, что особой благодарности от меня тебе не видать.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

-Не испытывай мое терпение, Джонс, - сообщил он.- Это все или тебе страсть как не терпится провести сеанс промывания мне мозгов?

-Психоанализа? Нет, шеф, я никудышный психолог, просто я хотела, чтобы ты знал, что ты мне…

-Саманта?- раздался голос откуда-то из темноты улицы.- Джин? Что вы здесь забыли?

-Джеки,- убито отозвалась Джонс, поворачиваясь к журналистке.- Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?

-Я живу неподалеку,- Куин махнула рукой в сторону, глядя на Ханта, снова вздохнувшего и доставшего сигареты.- Джин, отлично выглядишь – свободен и как всегда пьян. Угостишь сигаретой?

Саманта едва сдержалась, чтобы не вцепится в светлые волосы женщины, наклонившейся к рукам мужчины за огоньком.

-И ты совершенно случайно оказалась здесь в такой час?- невинно поинтересовался Хант.

-Вообще-то заболталась с подругой,- пояснила Джеки, выпуская дым из губ.- Саманта, это был просто шедевр – твои новости сотрясли город! Мне обязаны дать Пулитцера!

И пинка, про себя добавила Джонс.

-Вы сотрудничали?- Хант приподнял брови.- Джонс и ты?

-Это было вынужденное сотрудничество,- Саманта едва сдержала желание придушить блондинку.

-Вы не читали новости? – Джеки широко распахнула глаза.- Это просто мега-бомба!

-С ума сойти, - кисло произнесла Саманта.- Ладно, пойду прогуляюсь, болтайте без меня. Я почему-то уверена, что вам есть о чем говорить.

-Джонс, куда тебя понесло?- повысил голос Хант.- Уже ночь, ты в хлам пьяная, и как-то не время искать неприятности на свой зад.

-Самое время. Джеки,- она кивнула Куин.- Шеф. Спокойной ночи и сладких снов.

-Пока-пока,- почти пропела Джеки.

-Эй, Джонс, вернись сюда и садись в машину!- приказал Хант вместо прощания.

Саманта, уже отвернувшаяся от парочки и бодро, но заплетаясь в собственных ногах, пошла вперед, даже не оборачиваясь.

Надо же было чертовой Джеки, чтоб ее, Куин появиться именно сейчас!


	68. Chapter 68

Наверное, это даже хорошо, что бар находился буквально у черта на куличках от ее дома, по крайней мере Саманта могла пройтись и проветрить голову от алкоголя и злости на Джеки, так не вовремя появившуюся из мрака ночи. Да какого ж черта лысого эта блондинистая дура постоянно ошивается в пределах видимости Ханта? Медом ей намазано около него что ли?

Джонс тщетно пыталась уговорить себя в том, что шеф имеет полное право заводить отношения с кем пожелает, но... выходило из рук вон плохо. Было еще что-то во всем этом, что-то неправильное, как будто наносное, ненастоящее. Джеки вела себя как-то не особенно похоже на женщину, имеющую виды на мужика, в то время как Хант сам говорил про него и Куин. Джеки его хочет? Странно тогда она его хочет – на вид и не скажешь.

-Тоже мне, выдумщик,- фыркнула она, проходя под мостом к дороге.

-Эй, красотка!- окликнул ее чей-то голос.- Так поздно гуляешь одна? Не боишься, что случится что-то плохое?

Саманта оглянулась – перед ней как из-под земли вырос довольно крепкий мужчина, явно не дурак подраться в уличных потасовках.

-Я никогда не бываю одна… красавец,- ответила она, насторожившись и собравшись как пружина.

-Да ты что?- развязно продолжил человек, вытаскивая нож.- Такая смелая цыпа?

-Убирайся, и я не трону тебя,- предупредила Саманта, чуть отступая.

-Да неужели?- он подошел еще ближе.- Гони деньги!- прохрипел он ей в лицо.

-Прости, дорогуша, я хоть и не настолько к ним привязана, но я их зарабатываю адским трудом,- усмехнулась она, тут же уворачиваясь от ножа, но не нанося удар в ответ.

-Ах ты сучка!- разозлился он, снова нападая.

В какой-то момент девушка банально споткнулась и чуть не перелетела через ограду в канал, человек схватил ее за горло и прижал нож к ее шее.

-Попалась!- выдохнул он.

Визг машины, припарковавшейся около моста, услышали оба, но мужчина продолжил держать девушку, даже когда раздался окрик.

-Эй! Эй, ты! А ну отпустил ее, говнюк, пока я тебе яйца не оторвал!

-Он может,- кивнула Саманта, глядя на внушительную фигуру шефа. Налетчик колебался ровно секунду, прежде чем… столкнулся с кулаком Ханта и согнулся, захрипев.

-Никогда не слушают,- сокрушился Джин.- Детка, ты чего тут прохлаждаешься, а? Почему этот ублюдок еще не глотает собственные кишки?- накинулся он на нее.

-Подумала, что ломать ему руки, ноги и кадык лишь за то, что он хотел поживиться деньгами – это немного грубовато,- она пожала плечами, растерев шею.

-Пшел вон,- Хант пнул нападавшего прямо под зад, придав тому ускорение, и горе-грабитель скрылся в ночи.- Детка, мне не нравится паце… поци… твое хиппи-настроение. Какого черта, в самом деле?!

Она снова пожала плечами.

-Ты бросил Джеки?

-Она пошла домой, а я ей не верный рыцарь,- он повторил ее жест плечами.- Ты вообще куда сбежала?

-Погулять.

-Нагулялась?

Она глубоко вздохнула и отвернулась.

-Нет.

Теперь вздохнул уже он.

-Так что это было, Джонс? Что за проявление вселенской любви к ближнему на ночь глядя?

-Я обещала Патрику.

-О, ты обещала Патрику!- Хант сумел вложить в короткое восклицание столько яда и желчи, что хватило бы не на одну кобру.- Ты не обещала ему обет безбрачия или ужин при свечах?

-Джин, я обещала ему не убивать бездумно, потому что я могу, а если я не смогу остановиться, я действительно могу все уничтожить. Мне нужна жизнь всего одного человека и я ее возьму, но калечить, просто проливать кровь и ломать кости… моей жизни ничто не угрожало.

-Ну конечно,- презрительно фыркнул он.- Это же был игрушечный нож. Так, Джонс?

-Нет, настоящий, но мне действительно ничто не угрожало,- она повернулась к нему. В полумраке под мостом можно было бы подумать, что шеф трезв – его речь была почти нормальной, он не шатался из стороны в сторону. Вот только пары алкоголя, которые он источал как пивная бочка, значительно портили картину.- Моя жизнь всегда в надежных руках,- добавила она, подумав про то, что он наверняка воспримет это на свой счет и окажется неправ. Ее жизнь в руках Грегори Хорса, ее хирурга и лечащего врача, но никак не в руках Джина Ханта, хотя было бы здорово.

-Пошли,- сам же Хант чуть наклонился, после чего развернулся и прошел до машины. Она последовала за ним.- Садись,- так же коротко распорядился он. Она подчинилась.- Поехали,- он вдавил педаль газа в пол.

-Я хочу в паб, Джин,- слова вырвались сами. Просто слова – ничего особенного, ничего страшного, но машину резко повело в сторону – лишь мастерство водителя спасло ситуацию. Кортина остановилась на обочине.

-В паб?- он обернулся к ней всем телом, неверяще глядя на нее.

-В паб. Ты сказал, что после работы люди идут в паб расслабиться. Ну… ну или как-то так. Отвези меня в паб, Джин. Мне плохо, мне страшно, я хочу все забыть и расслабиться.

Его зрачки чуть расширились, губы едва заметно дернулись.

-Он тебя ранил?

-Нет, шеф,- успокоила она.- Не в этом парне дело. Дело во мне, в том, что я знаю, что еще узнаю, в том, где я нахожусь.

-Ты в моей машине,- он медленно моргнул.- И я не думаю, что сейчас нормальное время, чтобы напиться до белой горячки. Ты и так уже пьяна в хлам.

Она вздохнула. Пьяна. Странно, что под мостом она даже не заметила, что соображала как будто в тумане, разум все время оставался кристально чистым.

-Ты испугался,- констатировала она.

-С чего бы вдруг?- напряженно поинтересовался он.

-Джин, заканчивай играть в шпионов, я устала от тайн,- попросила она, глядя в лобовое стекло Кортины.- Паб – это то место, куда ты провожаешь людей, куда ты проводил Рассела Томпсона. Паб – то место, где ярко светят окна и людей встретит святой Павел.

-У тебя белая горячка?- тихо спросил Хант.

-Ну да,- медленно качнула она головой.- Горячка, сумасшествие, паранойя – все это и еще немного сверху. Я видела тебя около паба с Расселом, я видела твои глаза, как ты смотрел на этот паб, если это вообще паб.

-Ты не могла меня видеть – это раз,- еще напряженнее вставил Хант,- и два - тебе уже пора спать.

-Ты же понял, о чем я?- она повернула голову, встречаясь с мужчиной взглядом.- Там, в офисе отдела ты испугался, что Джек заберет меня с собой, ведь правда? – он не ответил, сверля ее взглядом.- И ты ненавидел его – я впервые видела такую волну ненависти от тебя, хотя ты добрый, ты очень хороший.

-Еще кому не скажи,- он чуть приподнял уголки губ.

-Нет-нет-нет,- она облокотилась о дверь машины.- Ты не понял меня. Ты не способен убить, но в тот момент я видела ярость и страх, и желание разорвать Джека. И я могла бы узнать, что случилось с ним, но ты не позволишь, так? – он снова промолчал, стиснув зубы.- Его сгубил не сердечный приступ, да? Я почему-то уверена, что его просто убили те, кому он служит.

-И кому он служит? – рука мужчины зачем-то поползла к кобуре.

-Тому, с кем ты сражаешься за своих людей,- девушка проследила его жест.- Ты не можешь контролировать меня и тебя это пугает, я права? Ты собрался пристрелить меня за то, что я подошла к тебе слишком близко?

Рука замерла на кобуре, потом поднялась ко внутреннему карману и вытащила фляжку.

-И что ты еще знаешь, док?- язвительно фыркнул Хант, отпивая из фляжки.- Оказывается, с тобой весело, когда ты пьяная.

-Я знаю того, кто контролирует людей,- Саманта развела руками.- Я видала его, я говорила с ним. Он контролирует всех, разум каждого человека, кроме меня.

-Да ты что,- желваки так и заходили под кожей Ханта.

-Сэм, шеф, Сэм говорил, что не мог вспомнить, какой провод резать, ты помнишь? Бомба под машиной около школы – Сэм говорил мне, что он знал, знал, какой провод резать, но не мог решиться. Он сомневался.

-Просто перенервничал.

-Человек, который знает, не ошибется, шеф. Сэм знал, но… Это как радио – важно просто поймать волну. Что-то или кто-то сбивал настройку Сэма, что-то или кто-то не давал ему сосредоточиться, мешал.

-Детка, там была бомба, а у этого парня вечно все не слава богу! Я вообще не понял, на кой черт он полез под машину. Не мог подождать взрывников? Срочно надо было геройствовать? Что вы за люди в своем этом Гайде – один зудит над ухом, везде сует нос, ведет себя как гвоздь в заднице, вторая истерит, орет, дерется, капризничает. Детский сад!

-А ты нянька?

В машине повисла тишина.

-Так, все, хватит,- прервал ее Хант.- Ты едешь домой…

-Нет,- девушка закрыла глаза.

-…ляжешь спать…

-Нет, Джин.

-…будешь видеть розовые сны с пони и сердечками, а утром проснешься с жутким похмельем…

-Я сказала нет, Джин!- пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перебить его. – Отвези меня в паб.

-Нет!- теперь ему пришлось повысить голос.

-Почему? – с искренней обидой спросила Саманта.- Я хочу посмотреть одним глазком на то, что там происходит.

-Нет, Саманта,- он отвернулся и достал сигареты, закуривая.- Ты туда не пойдешь.

-Но почему?!

-Потому.

Хант выпустил дым в окно и замолчал.

-Ты что-то знаешь? Туда пускают только избранных?- снова начала Саманта.

-Я знаю только то, что если я немедленно не отвезу тебя домой, ты разнесешь мой город. Слушай,- он сверкнул глазами,- я понимаю – алкоголь, танцы с мужиками, стресс, но лучше бы тебе прочистить мозги и перестать нести ерунду.

-А ведь ты так не думаешь,- вдруг осознала девушка.- Ты знаешь, что я говорю правду, и именно это тебя пугает.

-Меня ничто не пугает, меня раздражает одна назойливая мошка над моим ухом, не замолкающая ни на секунду, и у меня большое желание прихлопнуть эту мошку,- раздраженно ответил Хант.- Черт с тобой. Хочешь в паб – будет тебе паб! – он со всей силы выжал педаль газа и Кортина понеслась по улице.

В пабе «The Railway Arms» в самом деле ярко светились окна – совсем как в видении Саманты, и в целом это производило впечатление. Сердце девушки забилось быстрее, в горле образовался комок.

-Довольна? – Хант вылез из машины и прислонился к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди.- Вот тебе паб.

Саманта не ответила, глядя на знакомые окна здания. В видении свет, лившийся из них, был теплым, как будто бы живым, а здесь, сейчас все было по-другому. И Хант был другим. И обстановка. И она сама.

Стоя перед пабом, девушка думала о том, почему она не может самостоятельно переступить порог. Самое первое впечатление, говорят, самое верное. Едва она очнулась в этом мире, она сразу поняла, что этот паб далеко не так прост, как кажется. Это как ТАРДИС – больше внутри, чем снаружи, а паб… паб не то, что кажется. Этого не замечал ни Сэм, ни остальные, включая Ханта, но это на подсознательном уровне чувствовала Саманта. Да и так ли не замечал Хант, как казалось?

-Ты пойдешь? – она обернулась, на миг уловив на его лице уже знакомые эмоции – светлую печаль и надежду, с которыми он смотрел на окна.- Шеф?

Видение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось.

-Я никогда не отказываюсь от порции доброй выпивки,- заявил он, отлепляясь от машины и следуя к пабу.- Ну что еще?- в нетерпении обернулся он к девушке.

-Ты… нет, показалось,- она не стала говорить об увиденном.

-Мистер Хант? Саманта? – Нельсон принял деньги от последнего посетителя и растерянно улыбнулся вошедшим.

-Привет, мы ненадолго,- сразу сообщил Хант.- Мне портвейна, Джонс водички.

-Мне виски,- поправила Саманта.- Прости, что так поздно.

-Скорее рано,- заметил бармен, переглянувшись с Хантом, сразу опустившим глаза в пол.

Саманта снова промолчала – эти двое явно имели одну или даже больше тайн на двоих.

Поставив перед запоздалыми гостями стаканы с выпивкой, Нельсон принялся прибирать паб, поднимать стулья и мыть пол, а пара отошла в уголок и присела.

-Довольна? – Хант мял стакан в ладони, но не пил.

-Не знаю, наверное,- Саманта тоже не пила.- Это тот паб?

-Что значит «тот»?

-Не хочешь говорить?

-А что я должен тебе сказать?

-А ты можешь не отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

-А ты можешь оставить меня в покое и прекратить зудеть?

-Победил,- девушка махом опрокинула в себя виски и едва не задохнулась от его крепости. На глазах выступили слезы, изображение поплыло. Сидящий перед ней мужчина вдруг преобразился, стал моложе… нет же! Он стал тем самым пареньком-полицейским, ее другом, а Нельсон… Нельсон приветливо раскрыл объятия, улыбаясь. Саманта зажмурилась и потрясла головой.- Точно глюки,- прошептала она.

-Не буду говорить «Я тебе говорил!»,- сообщил голос Ханта.- Ты как, дойти до машины сможешь?

-Смогу,- ответила она, борясь с дурнотой.- Я на минутку… мне надо…

-Помочь? – поинтересовался он, когда девушка встала и практически побежала в туалет.

-Сэр?- Нельсон с беспокойством взглянул на него.

-Ничего, Нельсон,- успокоил Хант.- Детка просто перебрала сегодня. Тяжелая неделя и все такое…

-Понимаю,- бармен снова вернулся к приборке, уже не глядя на единственного в зале посетителя.

Странное опьянение не опустило даже после умывания ледяной водой.

Стоя у зеркала, Саманта вглядывалась в отражение, откуда-то зная и даже ожидая того, что произошло уже через секунду. Изображение в зеркале дрогнуло, расплылось…

…Это был реальный мир. Вот маленькая Саманта стоит дома около окна и смотрит на улицу, а за окнами дождь, спешащие укрыться люди. Тогда девочка впервые задумалась над тем, кем хотела стать. Полицейским. И откуда в тот момент пришла такая мысль?..

…Это было чуть позже. Тот разговор матери с ее подругой, который Саманта подслушала. Разговор про отца. Невеселые мысли о собственном никчемном существовании, о том, что она не должна была приходить в этот мир…

…Академия, крах всех мечтаний и надежд, Джон, байкеры, бар, потеря, одиночество… автокатастрофа, пробуждение в незнакомом мире… новые возможности, новые люди, шанс, данный ей.

Саманта как будто смотрела фильм, сотканный из кадров своей жизни, понимая и осознавая увиденное. Она действительно попала сюда не просто так, она пришла изменить не просто свою жизнь и судьбу, а получить то, чего хотела. С какой бы стати ей вдруг становиться копом, если она в реальности им не стала? Странный мир дал ей эту возможность, дал все, что она хотела, и даже больше. Байк, деньги, возможности любить, кого хочется, почти безнаказанно уничтожать преступников, применяя силу, выпускать пар… просто жить! Действительно жить полной жизнью, какую она хотела бы иметь в реальности. Вот только даже данные ей возможности были как будто бы неполными. Она могла бы больше, она могла бы быть сильнее, по сути, она могла бы стать хоть премьер-министром, хоть принцессой, захоти она того. Но вот хотелось не почестей, уже даже не чаепития с королевой, а той бесконечной дороги в две стороны, звезд и ощущения полной гармонии, как будто дома.

Мир и жизнь вокруг менялись, люди забывали себя, Сэм тоже попался на этот крючок, но не она, не Саманта. Оттого ли, что она не рождена и была послана сюда именно для этого – так и не быть рожденной? Она ничего не забывала, наоборот, приобретала знания, не доступные более никому. Но почему? Кто тот заступник перед Всевышним за ее душу?

Зеркало снова отразило ее, стоящую перед ним в туалете паба, но не только ее одну.

-Этого хотел ты, мой друг?- спросила она у молоденького копа.- Ты дал мне шанс или это была я сама?

Юноша не ответил, чуть повернув голову в сторону, глядя на появившегося в отражении другого человека.

-Алан!- охнула Саманта. – Но…

Юноша-коп был единственным, кто выглядел настоящим, но Алан и прочие, кто появились в отражении, были словно смазанными, серыми, как тогда, в банке под Новый год. Алан, Дин, уже знакомый Рассел Томпсон и совершенно незнакомые люди – мужчины, женщины, смотревшие на нее со странным умиротворением. И все бы ничего, но люди… люди были мертвы. Алан, да, да, Дин, но прочие… смертельные раны в их телах ясно говорили о том, что они все мертвы, что они лишь призраки. Но отчего они так спокойны? Чего хотят от живой?

-Энни!- на глаза навернулись слезы при взгляде на подругу – красное платье, залитое кровью, и пулевые ранения в грудь. Саманта уже видела все это в видениях. Значит, это была правда?

-Крис…- Скелтон, совсем мальчишка, едва ли старше ее друга. Новенькая форма, каска и… четыре пули в груди.

-Рей…- мертвый взгляд голубых глаз, навеки застывшие слезы… и петля на шее.

Джонс сглотнула комок. Ее друзья… ее коллеги, те, с кем она работала, кого защищала… они все… мертвы?

Сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы отвернуться от зеркала, обернуться назад и не увидеть там никого и ничего. Это же просто сон, кома или что-то в этом роде. Это не по-настоящему!

-Сэм! – выдохнула она в отчаянии, увидев залитое кровью лицо и тело единственного друга.- Господи боже, Сэм! Сэм!

Но он же жив! Он не мог умереть – она поняла бы… Хорс бы сказал… или… не важно, но Сэм же был жив!

Сэм смотрел на нее так же спокойно, как и прочие, без сожаления, без боли, с долей надежды, какую она уже видела в глазах шефа.

Шеф… почему среди всех нет только его? Почему? Где он? Это он держит их здесь? Или он заботится о них? Или просто собирает души и… и что-то с ними делает? Провожает в паб, а потом запирает где-то?

Уши заложило, кровь гремела яростными барабанами – тук-тук-тук-тук.

-Нет,- Саманта закрыла уши ладонями, замотала головой, зажмурилась.- Нет, этого не может быть! Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Оставьте меня в покое! Я не могу помочь! Я ничего не могу! Хватит!

Она пулей выскочила из туалета и буквально нос к носу столкнулась с Нельсоном.

-Господь всемогущий!- едва слышно прошептала девушка, распластавшись спиной по стене и продвигаясь к черному ходу.

-Звезда, ты…- бармен поднял руку, чтобы остановить ее, но так и не решился.- Саманта, что случилось?

-Души,- пересохшими губами выдохнула она.- Они преследуют меня. Они мертвы, все мертвы, а я нет. Почему они преследуют меня? Почему именно меня?

-Саманта, я могу помочь тебе, - начал Нельсон,- я объясню, я…- но девушка всем телом навалилась на дверь и выбежала на улицу, рванув вниз по дороге к дому.

Бармен не стал преследовать ее, лишь проводив долгим печальным взглядом, закрыл дверь и вернулся в зал.

-Она снова сбежала, да?- Хант поднял на него глаза. – Что на этот раз?

-Она лишь учится понимать, - утешающее произнес Нельсон.- Со временем она...

-У меня нет этого времени, друг,- Хант встал – движения уверенные, взгляд ясный, никогда не скажешь, что он сильно пьян.- И у нее нет времени. Она собралась уйти в августе.

-Вернуться? – Нельсон чуть нахмурил брови.

-Нет. Я не отпущу ее. Не могу. Ты ее примешь?- Хант подошел к стойке и тяжело оперся об нее.

-Нет, сэр,- после недолгого колебания ответил Нельсон. Хант поднял голову.

-Нет?

-Если она перейдет черту, то нет,- лицо бармена стало суровым.- Таковы правила.

-И ты знаешь, что она задумала? – Хант снова отвернулся.

-Я всего лишь бармен, мистер Хант,- Нельсон обошел стойку и налил порцию виски в чистый стакан, ставя его перед мужчиной.

-Ну да,- Хант вздохнул, поднял стакан и залпом выпил напиток, - ты просто бармен, а я просто коп. Спокойной ночи, Нельсон.

-Спокойной ночи, мистер Хант,- Нельсон тепло улыбнулся, проводив взглядом своего друга. Когда двери паба закрылись, он поднял глаза к потолку и глубоко вздохнул.

Саманта сломя голову неслась по ночному Манчестеру домой. Пусть это место не было настоящим домом, но оно давало хоть какую-то защиту в полной мешанине безумия, в которое она попала. Надо было бы бежать в управление полиции, в кабинет шефа, там всегда удавалось сосредоточиться и отдохнуть, но после того, что она увидела, что пережила, и главное что вспомнила, туда идти было страшно.

Девушка даже не заметила человека, вышедшего из-за угла ближайшего дома, и со всей силы врезалась в него, не успев затормозить.

-Боже правый!- ахнул мужчина, крепко приложившись спиной о каменную стену забора.

-Простите,- выдохнула Саманта, отступая.- Ради бога, простите, я… я просто не заметила Вас.

-Все нормально,- успокоил мужчина.- Фонари как всегда не горят, ничего не видно. Это моя вина.

-Нет-нет, это я…

-Все нормально, мисс,- мужчина поднял руку, останавливая лепетание девушки.- Уже очень поздно, а Вы совсем одна…

-Я никогда не бываю одна,- тихо произнесла Саманта, глядя на приветливое лицо мужчины.- Я… мне надо идти.

Она сделала шаг, еще, но человек ее остановил.

-Могу я проводить Вас, мисс? Все-таки уже ночь.

-Нет, сэр, спасибо, я дойду. Этот город неизменен ни сейчас, ни в двадцать первом веке. Еще раз простите, сэр, и спокойной ночи.

Она отвернулась и успела сделать еще шаг, прежде чем мужчина ее догнал.

-Вы из будущего, мисс?

Саманта остановилась, обернулась, взглянула ему в глаза.

-Если бы Вы могли понять меня, сэр,- горько произнесла она.

-Я понимаю,- кивнул тот.- Я в 2007 году, в больнице… в Гайде…

Девушка медленно моргнула.

-Что?

-Это очень сложно объяснить, мисс, но…- мужчина поднес дрожащую ладонь к лицу, потер щеку, коснулся лба.- Я очень хотел навестить моего брата. Я скучал по нему все эти годы с того момента, как он ушел из дома. Это было как раз… сегодня,- он нервно облизнул губы и обернулся в сторону домов.- Вон там, вниз по улице, там наш дом.

Саманта снова моргнула, не в силах что-либо сказать.

-А Вы… откуда Вы, мисс? – он поднял руку, намереваясь коснуться ее, но передумал и принялся теребить свой галстук.

-Из Гайда, из больницы,- все, что смогла выдавить из себя девушка.

-Мы, стало быть, в некотором роде соседи,- невесело усмехнулся мужчина.- Я… мне надо успеть на автобус в Гайд. В четыре утра идет первый рейс. Не поедете?

-Нет, мне в другое место, сэр.

Мужчина снова нервно облизнул губы, с тоской обернулся в сторону домов и поднял голову к небу.

-Я просто хотел увидеть его еще раз, - прошептал он.- Я не смог простить себе того, что он ушел.

-Сэр?

-Он был хорошим парнем, но связался с плохой компанией, а потом отец узнал… он выгнал Чарли из дома, а еще через полгода… господи…- мужчина закрыл ладонью глаза и судорожно вздохнул.- Чарли нашли мертвым в канале.

-Я… мне очень жаль, сэр,- прошептала Саманта, не зная, что делать и почему человек выбрал для своей исповеди именно ее.

-Я думал, что мог бы что-то изменить, помешать отцу выгнать Чарли, но… - мужчина прислонился к стене забора.- Я узнал, что Чарли перед уходом забрал с собой все наши деньги. Вот почему мы тогда жили впроголодь. Понимаете, мисс, он забрал деньги на новую дозу. Он… Чарли… он был наркоманом и торговал этой отравой. Простите, наверное, это странно – слышать такую историю,- спохватился он.

-Нет-нет, сэр,- остановила Саманта его.- Это вообще странное место, а если я начну рассказывать о себе, Вы мне вообще не поверите.

-Я готов поверить во что угодно, мисс. Простите…- мужчина отвернулся, сгорбился и побрел по улице вниз.

Саманта осталась одна, недоумевая, что это вообще было, как человек из будущего мог знать, где он и откуда, и почему встретил ее, и как собирался вернуться обратно в Гайд.

-Сэр! – крикнула она в ночь.- Сэр, позвольте буквально пару вопросов!

Он остановился, обернулся.

-Да?

Она подбежала ближе.

-Вы полицейский, сэр?

-Сержант Дибс, мисс. Дэниэл Дибс. Меня ранило при задержании особо опасного преступника.

-И Вы знаете, где Вы?

-В прошлом, мисс. В моем прошлом.

-Да, но… я не о том. Где Вы сейчас? Вы сказали про Гайд.

-Все верно, мисс. Мне пора возвращаться.

-И Вы это можете?

Он как-то странно посмотрел на нее.

-Я поеду на автобусе, мисс, он отходит в четыре утра.

-Нет же!- Саманта начала волноваться и нервничать.- КАК Вы можете вернуться в Гайд? Что для этого нужно?

-Билет,- мужчина вытащил из кармана пиджака новенький билет.

-То есть… то есть Вы уже знали, что вернетесь домой?

-Да, мисс.

-И Вы пришли сюда только увидеть брата?

-Да, мисс. Чарли – мой старший брат, ему в этом времени пятнадцать, а мне десять.

Саманта вздохнула. Ну все-таки КАК он мог знать, где он и КАК он мог иметь возможность вернуться домой?

-Вы знаете, что живы, сэр? Там, в Гайде, Вы живы?

-Жив,- мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на наручные часы.- У меня мало времени, мисс. Вы уверены, что Вас не надо провожать?

-Да. То есть нет. Не надо меня провожать, сержант Дибс. Доброго пути, сэр.

-Благодарю, мисс…- он чуть вздернул брови, ожидая от нее имени.

-Саманта. Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, сэр. Почему Вы не удивились тому, что здесь есть не только Вы и Ваша семья, сэр? – задала она последний вопрос.

-Это странное место, верно?- ответил он, глядя ей в глаза.- Здесь возможно многое. ВЫ же это уже поняли? Доброй ночи, мисс Тайлер-Джонс.

Он коротко кивнул ей и быстрым шагом пошел вниз по улице.

-Билет до Гайда,- повторила Саманта, глядя вслед мужчине.- У него был билет на автобус, но почему тогда его нет у Сэма и у меня? Гайд выдает билеты самостоятельно или все связано с заданием в этом мире? Каждый получает то, что хочет знать или понять?

Ее новый знакомый узнал то, что мучило его – тайну про брата, но он возвращался домой… почему тогда этого не может Сэм? Что его держит? Или… или кто его держит?

Почему-то снова вспомнился паб и те призраки-души в зеркале, Сэм весь в крови, Крис, Энни, Рей, новый друг – молодой паренек, а еще как ни странно Джек Харнс и то что произошло между ним и ей. Нет, не секс, не драки, даже не то, что было в палате больницы будущего… нечто другое, из-за чего она приняла решение убить его. Единственно верное решение, принятое после того, как он открыл ей глаза на окружающий мир и Ханта.

Она не могла бы признаться даже себе, что поверила ему, этому выродку, мучившему ее саму и шефа, что поверила в себя, что изменилась после того, что он сказал и показал. Возможности, безграничная власть, полный контроль над происходящим – Джек это понял, как поняла и она сама. И больше того – она хотела этого, она могла бы, если бы… если бы не Хант.

Сэм чуть не свалился с кровати, когда хлопнула дверь квартиры соседа. Если учесть, что единственным соседом, который мог бы прийти так поздно и так грохотать дверью, рискуя перебудить весь дом, была его подруга, это и была она.

Сэм набросил рубашку, надел тапочки и открыл входную дверь, выглядывая наружу. Дверь квартиры Саманты была закрыта, а за ней раздавались какие-то бормотания.

-Сэмми?- он постучал в дверь и прислушался.

Пару минут ничего не происходило, но потом подруга появилась на пороге.

-Я уезжаю, Сэм,- сообщила она и, развернувшись, прошла в комнату, на ходу переодеваясь.- Я уезжаю немедленно.

-Что? Куда?- испугался он.- Что у вас опять стряслось?

-Мне надо в Блэкпул и чем скорее, тем лучше,- бросила она, натягивая свитер.

-Но зачем? – Сэм развел руками.

-Сэм,- девушка резко обернулась и обняла его за плечи,- Сэм, друг, Джек дал мне понять, на что я способна, если мне сосредоточиться, но дело в том, что Хант заглушает меня, он пытается меня контролировать, но у него не выходит, потому он считает меня опасной.

-Что? Да что ты несешь? – Сэм сел на кровать.- Саманта, ты пьяна, сейчас ночь. Что еще ты задумала?

-Я не пьяна!- вдруг обозлилась девушка.

Сэму на секунду показалось, что перед ним не его старая знакомая Саманта, а дьяволица с адски горящими глазами. После окрика девушки за окнами прогремел раскат грома, словно даже природа взбунтовалась.

-Хорошо… хорошо, как скажешь,- мужчина примирительно поднял руки, покосившись на окна.- Только объясни, зачем тебе ехать в Блэкпул именно сейчас, на ночь?

-Потому что утро может быть другим и меня не выпустят.

-Сэмми, откуда?- взмолился Сэм.- Ты объяснишь, что вообще происходит? Что за дурдом, в самом деле?

Саманта стиснула его плечи сильнее.

-Сэм, это место, этот мир… Джин что-то делает с людьми, с их сознаниями. Он не может контролировать меня, но подчиняет всех прочих.

-Что? Саманта, это уже не смешно.

-Я и не смеюсь. Пойми, что попав сюда, ты начал все забывать – то, чему тебя учили, что ты знал, что не мог бы забыть, но забыл.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Бомба, Сэм. Помнишь ту бомбу под машиной? Помнишь, что ты не мог вспомнить цвет провода, который нужно было перерезать? Сэм, но ты знал! Ты знал это! Ты не мог забыть, это нереально!

-Но я забыл,- зачарованно ответил он.

-Ты помнишь что-то важное, но каждый день пребывания здесь отнимает у тебя знания – капля за каплей, понемногу, незаметно, но ты теряешь знания о будущем. Знаешь, до чего ты можешь дойти? – он с ужасом вгляделся в ее глаза.- Ты забудешь все и будешь воспринимать этот мир как единственно реальный.

-Нет,- он качнул головой.- Нет! Что ты говоришь?!

-Правду, Сэм,- она слегка встряхнула его и отпустила.

-Но зачем тебе в Блэкпул на ночь глядя?

-Хочу навестить могилу Алана, хочу убедиться, что я не схожу с ума, что Джин говорит правду, что все, что я делаю, я делаю не зря.

-Хочешь сказать, что шеф?..

-Нет. Нет, Сэм, нет, Джин замечательный человек, но он не тот, за кого себя выдает.

-Что? Сэмми, да объясни ты уже, что происходит!- потребовал он.

Девушка обулась и отошла к окну.

-Я путешествую в пространстве и времени, Сэм,- начала она.

-Отлично, замечательно, я тоже. И что?

-Ты по-другому, а я по-настоящему.

-Как Доктор Кто?

Она вздохнула.

-Боюсь, что как Мастер. И поверь мне, Сэм, я могу то же, что может он.

-Убивать, разрушать, калечить, мучить?

-И даже больше. Хотя в целом верно. Я могу разрушить этот мир.

-А ты хочешь?

-Это власть, Сэм, ты не понимаешь? Я могу!

-Саманта, это я уже понял, но хочешь ли ты этого? Я тебя не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать?

-Сэм, это страшно – то, что мне показывают, чему учат.

-Кто показывает? Чему кто учит? Сэмми, да говори ты уже по-человечески!

-Мне показывают этот мир таким, каков он есть, меня учат тому, что здесь происходит, кто здесь главный, что с этим делать.

-И что делать? И кто главный?

-Сэм, я не могу тебе сказать всего…

-Начни хотя бы с малого.

Девушка порывисто вздохнула.

-Джек был прав, Сэм.

-Джек?! Ты сдурела?

-Сэм, - она снова схватила его за плечи.- Сэм, я не говорю, что Джек хороший, нет. Сэм, выслушай меня, пожалуйста, Джек плохой, он очень плохой, он зло, Сэм, но он сказал правду, он показал мне правду. Я пошла за ним по своей воле…

-Ты пошла с ним, чтобы дать возможность Ханту выпутаться из тюрьмы.

-Все так, но есть продолжение этого, после того, как Джек привел меня в управление.

Сэм отцепил руки девушки и снова сел на кровать.

-Когда мы вошли, было темно как… как в склепе,- он передернул плечами, вспоминая.- И пахло примерно так же.

-Что еще?

-Ничего. Мы вошли, а потом шеф побежал по лестнице первым, пропал во тьме…

-А потом?

-Потом я и Микки добрались до офиса, двери заело, но мы их открыли, вошли и увидели тебя, шефа и Харнса.

-Как быстро вы добрались до офиса, Сэм?

-Не знаю… буквально через минуту.

Она напряженно смотрела на друга.

-Шеф вошел первым, а вы появились спустя минут десять как минимум.

-Нет, это какая-то ошибка,- совершенно растерялся Сэм.- Мы шли следом, на двери заело лишь на миг.

-Двери были в полном порядке, поверь мне. И явились вы намного позже твоего ощущения времени, словно оно растянулось как жвачка.

-Время растянулось? Сэмми, это… это не просто невозможно, это ерунда, так не бывает!

-А бывает так, что видишь будущее из прошлого? А бывает, что знаешь, что случится с лучшим другом? А бывает, что тот, кто плохой, тот может сказать правду про того, кто хороший? Сэм, а бывает, что посреди дня видишь звезды? – она почти кричала.- А бывает, что видишь живых мертвыми? А бывает, что встречаешь души и общаешься с ними? Бывает, Сэм? – он в страхе смотрел на подругу.- Думаешь, я спятила, раз несу такой бред? Да плевать! Думаешь, я так похожа на Мастера, а Хант на Доктора Кто? Отлично, потому что у меня в голове какой-то антиглушитель его доброты и праведности, его способности дурить мозг. У меня как будто барабаны в голове, не дающие мне подчиниться всеобщему кретинизму, в который вы впадаете.

-Отличный сюжет для возвращения Мастера, потом напиши режиссеру, и получи гонорар,- тихо сказал Сэм.- Барабанный бой в разуме… Так что такого тебе сказал Харнс, что ты буквально сама не своя?

-Он показал мне мир таким, какой он есть. И он сказал, чтобы я навестила могилу Алана, потому что нет никакой могилы. А еще он знал то, что не знает никто, что я только планирую сделать.

-И что же?

Она не ответила, встав на колени перед мужчиной и взяв его ладони в свои.

-Сэм, я верю шефу, я знаю, что он замечательный человек, но он слишком многое скрывает от меня, хотя он знает, что я могу понять абсолютно все, что только я и смогу понять его.

-Иногда я думаю, что он прав, и ты и в самом деле не в себе,- Сэм чуть сжал ее руки.

-Ты плачешь и кричишь от голосов из будущего, от девочки с настроечной таблицы телевизора, а я, Сэм, я пытаюсь не сойти с ума от тех видений, которые мне показывает мой друг, мой мертвый, безнадежно мертвый друг – мальчишка-коп. Сэм, вокруг меня души мертвецов, они обращаются ко мне, они чего-то хотят. ТЫ бы не боялся на моем месте?

-Сэмми, я не знаю,- он потер подушечками больших пальцев ее кисти.- Ты еле на ногах стоишь, ты сильно пьяна, ты говоришь какие-то чудовищные вещи.

-Я видела смерть Энни, Сэм, - она ткнулась лбом в руки мужчины.- Твой отец, Сэм, он убил ее, ты же знаешь, ты же сам это видел.

-Он не убил ее,- мягко возразил совершенно ошеломленный мужчина.- Я успел остановить его.

-Я знаю, что тебя преследовали видения твоего детства, ты видел ее, убегающую от него,- она глухо застонала.- Сэм, красное платье… Энни была в том же платье, что и тогда, когда ты пошел искать своего отца и увидел ее. Твоя психика не перенесла такого потрясения, ты искал оправдание отцу, хотел знать, в чем ты виноват. Почему он ушел и никогда больше не вернулся. Ты же стал участником тех событий, ты же должен это понимать, Сэм!

Он не ответил, слишком шокированный, чтобы говорить, но тем не менее нашел в себе силы.

-У меня были видения лишь тогда, когда врачи напортачили с лекарством и у меня был передоз, тогда я действительно видел, что делали Крис, Рей и Энни в течение трех дней, пока я валялся дома. Саманта, это был какой-то кошмар, безумие, я думал, что сошел с ума. Я же чуть не умер тогда!

-Я знаю, что это страшно, я понимаю, что ты пережил, но я знаю гораздо больше, хотя не хочу ничего знать,- поддержала Саманта.- Я даже не понимаю, почему для этого выбрали меня. Сэм, я думала, что пришла сюда получить все, что хотела, чего была лишена – денег, мужчин, карьеры копа, но это ерунда. Это маска для чего-то большего, что смертельно пугает. Я была в странном месте, где лишь дорога и звезды. Там конец моего пути, Сэм, понимаешь? И я хочу туда, потому что если я останусь здесь, я разрушу этот мир так же, как Мастер всегда пытается все разрушать.

-Саманта, это всего лишь сериал,- прошептал мужчина, не глядя на нее и машинально продолжая поглаживать ее руки пальцами.- Это выдумка.

-А этот мир, Сэм, это выдумка? – она подняла голову.- Люди пропадают отсюда, люди приходят сюда и могут уйти назад,- он опустил голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.- Да-да, сегодня попался один такой – все, как у нас: Гайд, прошлое, но у него был билет на автобус до Гайда и он точно знал, где он.

За окном снова раздался оглушительный раскат грома и сверкнули молнии.

-Будет буря,- одними губами произнес Сэм, переведя пустой взгляд на окна.

-Потому что я не должна была говорить тебе этого,- девушка не выдержала, вскочила и подбежала к окну.- Он в ярости, Сэм, Хранитель этого мира, мой друг-коп. Хотя… может быть это моих рук… то есть разума дело и это я стираю этот мир к чертовой матери.

-Это всего лишь буря, Саманта,- так же бесцветно ответил Сэм.

-Я видела смерти, Сэм,- она развернулась к нему, расставив руки в стороны как будто открывала ему объятия.- Я знаю, как погиб Крис, как умер Рей, Энни, как остальные, и… я видела тебя, Сэм.

-Нет…- в ужасе прошептал он.- Не говори так…

-Я видела, я знаю это. Господи же боже, неужели ты думаешь, что я хотела бы это знать?- в полный голос крикнула она под раскаты грома.- Сэм, я уже видела это, но забыла, а теперь, с каждый днем моего пребывания здесь я становлюсь сильнее, я знаю больше, я больше могу, как же ты не понимаешь!

-Замолчи,- прошептал он, вскакивая, дрожа всем телом и, шатаясь, подходя к двери.- Молчи, молчи, молчи!

-Но чаще, Сэм, я вижу смерть того мальчишки, молоденького копа,- кричала она.- Сэм, его убили, его зверски убили, но он здесь, он ищет покоя, он защищает людей, попадающих сюда! Он мой друг, Сэм! Он дорог мне, Сэм! Он нужен мне! Я здесь ради него, чтобы помочь ему, защищать его от таких как Джек! Вот почему я убила Харнса, Сэм! Вот почему я меняюсь! Я борюсь с тем, во что могу превратиться, если отпущу своих внутренних демонов, потому что тогда я начну убивать направо и налево, ты знаешь, а он держит меня, он помогает мне не сойти с ума. Он, Сэм!

Последние слова она кричала на полную силу легких под громогласный рев грома, сверкание молний и тугие струи дождя за окнами.

-Ты сумасшедшая,- Сэм выбежал из ее квартиры в свою и заперся.- Ты сумасшедшая!- повторял он снова и снова.- Это неправда! Неправда! Неправда!

Пришлось снова забиться в угол, сесть, обхватив голову руками, как тогда, когда приходила девчонка из телевизора, зажмуриться и стонать, потому что Сэм знал, но не хотел понять, что его подруга, та, которой он доверял, действительно безумна.

-Мэм, - таксист уже ждал ее около дома. Дождь полил как из ведра, ветер едва не сносил крыши домов, словно вся природа восстала против поездки, но Саманта была неумолима.

-Поехали,- девушка сверкнула глазами, сев на место пассажира рядом с таксистом.

Машина тронулась с места.

-Зарядило как,- пожаловался водитель, морщась от тугих струй дождя, ударяющих в окна. Дворники едва справлялись с потоком воды.

-Он не хочет, чтобы я знала правду,- глухо ответила Саманта.

-Кто, мэм?- вежливо поддержал беседу человек, но девушка не ответила, посчитав ниже своего достоинства говорить с ним. Мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на пассажирку – губы сжаты, желваки так и ходят под кожей, глаза мечут молнии почище тех, что сверкали в небе – и отвернулся к дороге.

Тонкий силуэт в свете блеснувшей молнии заметила только Саманта.

-Уходи, милый, - прошептала она призраку.- Уйди с моей дороги, прошу тебя, не мешай мне.

-Мэм?- водитель бросил на нее еще один быстрый взгляд.

-Прибавь газу,- приказала девушка.

-Но мэм, дорогу едва видно! – воскликнул мужчина.

-Не твоя забота, просто вдави педаль в пол. Мне надо добраться до Блэкпула как можно быстрее.

-Мэм, это самоубийство!- категорично ответил водитель.

-Вопрос смерти не должен беспокоить тебя,- она повернула к нему голову, на короткий миг поймав его взгляд. Мужчина сглотнул, быстро повернулся лицом к дороге и выжал газ на максимум.

-Господь всемилостивый,- прошептал он,- спаси и сохрани.

Город встретил их полной тишиной и тем же дождем, что и в Манчестере. Это было нереально, даже фантастично, но Саманта единственная знала, что Хранитель этого мира мог все. А вот что могла она сама против его силы и власти?

-Куда теперь, мэм?- водитель остановился у дороги, ведущей на кладбище.

-Жди здесь,- девушка вышла из машины прямо под проливной дождь и прошла к ограде.

Вот и все. Кладбище, где по словам шефа похоронен ее любовник. Она должна знать правду, просто обязана.

Саманта прошла вглубь святого места, игнорируя ледяной водопад сверху. В глубине, она знала, ее уже ждут.

Высокую фигуру под зонтом она заметила сразу же.

-Вы запаздываете, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- сказал мужчина, кутаясь в пальто.

-Я не опаздываю, я всегда прихожу вовремя,- резко ответила Саманта, подходя ближе к человеку и останавливаясь перед надгробием.

На могильной плите было лишь имя усопшего – ни даты рождения, ни даты смерти. И единственная строчка под именем: «Покойся в мире».

-Вы умны, Саманта,- снова произнес мужчина.- И Вы уже поняли, что дат просто не может быть. Они были бы ложны. Это Джек сказал, что Вы встретите здесь меня, не так ли? Он сказал мое имя?

-Джек Харнс сказал, что я должна приехать сюда и проверить все лично,- произнесла она через минуту тишины.- И он не говорил про Вас.

-Вот как?- удивился мужчина.- И откуда же тогда Вы?..

-У меня тесная связь с будущим. Скажем, у меня бывают видения.

-И Вы поверили Джеку после того, что произошло? – мужчина чуть приподнял зонт, с усмешкой глядя на промокшую девушку, но не предлагая ей укрыться от дождя.

-Я никому не верю.

-Но Вы тем не менее здесь.

-Я приехала ради правды. Алан действительно похоронен здесь?

Мужчина медленно кивнул.

-Но Вы знаете, что тела может и не быть. Хотите проверить его наличие в могиле? – он кивнул на валявшуюся рядом с ним лопату.

-Нет,- коротко бросила Саманта.- Я приехала просто удостовериться в наличии могилы так таковой, а не кощунствовать.

-Как угодно, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- слегка поклонился человек.- И Вы вот так же просто уедете? Но подумайте, для чего Вы проделали такой долгий путь, Саманта? Ради ли того, чтобы просто взглянуть на холодный камень?

-Я уже видела Вас, сэр, - зло прошептала девушка.- Я видела, что Вы сделали для того, кого я призвана защищать от таких как Вы.

-Вот как?- ничуть не удивился человек, залившись лающим смехом.- Вы вините меня за то, что я еще не делал? Кстати, что же я сделал?

-Уверена, что Вы знаете, мистер Китс,- Саманта развернулась и сделала шаг к выходу.

-Джек много рассказывал о Вас, Саманта,- донесся до нее голос мужчины.- Он был хорошим слугой, детектив.

-Слугой?- она замерла, не оборачиваясь.

-Вы безусловно помогли себе и Ханту, но Вы напрасно думаете, что Вы причастны к смерти Джека. Не льстите себе, девочка, Вы лишь пешка.

Она повернула голову.

-А кто же кукловод? Может, Вы? – мужчина широко улыбнулся.- Это Вы убили его в тюрьме, чтобы Джин ничего не смог узнать – мотивы, все эти пляски вокруг и около него и меня, да?

-А Вы еще умнее, чем я думал, детектив,- удовлетворенно заметил он. – Вот только есть одно маленькое дополнение к этой загадочной, безусловно, истории: однажды Вы уже предали Вашего обожаемого шефа, Вы сделаете это еще раз и тогда Вы присоединитесь ко мне.

Девушка резко развернулась.

-Я никогда не предавала его и не предам в будущем, пока мое сердце бьется, Джим,- мужчина криво улыбнулся.- И в следующий раз Вы будете у моих ног, когда он даст Вам пинка.

Китс расхохотался.

-Мы с ним еще встретимся, девочка, мы очень скоро встретимся,- захлебываясь от яростного смеха, прокричал он.- Знаешь, что будет тогда, Саманта? Я уничтожу его, этого ублюдка Ханта.

Девушка взглянула на него с неподдельной злобой.

-Я буду с ним рядом, - прошипела она.- И ты коснешься его своими лапами только через мой труп.

Китс оглушающее захохотал.

-Привет папочке!- кинул он на прощание, перед тем, как Саманта покинула территорию кладбища.


	69. Chapter 69

Китс. Джим, мать его в душу, Китс, гребаный ублюдок из будущего, чертово отродье, блядский говнюк, сученыш, мразь, дерьма кусок! Как он только посмел явиться на кладбище, как только его язык не отсох говорить мерзость про Ханта!

Злоба душила, требовала выхода, и Саманта точно знала, что так тому и бывать, иначе мозг просто не выдержит напряжения и взорвется ко всем чертям. Убить, плевать на данное Патрику слово не проливать больше кровь невинных, плевать на все и всех, это был животный инстинкт – убить любого, кто попадется на пути.

При виде курившего в машине шофера, девушка до боли сжала кулаки – ногти впились в ладони. Эта песнь лютой ненависти ко всему призрачно-нереальному, это просто сон, это не по-настоящему, этот человек – фикция, во сне можно все, по крайней мере ей позволено абсолютно что угодно.

-Мэм, все нормально?- поинтересовался водитель, едва она села на сиденье пассажира.

-Лучше не бывает, - со злостью ответила она, изо всех сил борясь с собой.

-Едем назад?

Ей показалось, или вместо его лица образовалась жуткая серая пустота, как в кошмаре? Может ли человек в коме вообще видеть кошмары и было ли все это лишь во сне?

-Мэм?- шофер повернулся к ней всем телом.- Мы едем, мэм?

Кровь прилила к голове, глаза застила пелена, Саманта готова была свернуть этому призраку шею, только бы выпустить внутреннего зверя, но…

-Реальность определяет восприятие,- шепнул дождь на улице, где в свете мелькнувшей молнии снова показался силуэт молодого копа. Зрачки девушки расширились от прилива адреналина, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, уши оглушал ритм кровяного давления.

-Мэм? – снова спросил шофер. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы выгрести из кармана деньги, не глядя бросить их на колени человека и торопливо выбежать на улицу в дождь.

-Уезжай, быстро!- из последних сил приказала Саманта, чувствуя, что больше не может бороться с собой, что если он замешкается, он умрет от ее руки.

-Но мэм…

-ПРОВАЛИВАЙ! – заорала она под раскат грома.

Человек вздрогнул всем телом и рванул машину вперед, оставляя девушку одну.

Под проливным дождем, мокрая до нитки, она истошно закричала от раздирающей ее боли, моля о помощи единственного друга в этом ненормальном мире, чьего имени даже не знала, но он не ответил, исчезнув так же внезапно, как и появившись.

-Сэм? Это Джин. Цыпа снова сбежала, ты не в курсе, куда ее могло унести, кроме норы Белого Кролика?

Звонок от Ханта раздался в четыре утра, когда Сэм только-только расслабился от шока и впал в беспокойный сон.

-Что? Сбежала? Но шеф, вы же собирались вместе пить, проводив ее друга.

-Знаю, Сэмми-бой, проводили и заправились так, что из ушей полезло, но… - Джин шумно вздохнул.- Ты же знаешь эту девчонку – с ней трезвой несладко, а с пьяной в дым вообще хоть в петлю лезь.

-Что у вас опять стряслось?- застонал Сэм.- Какого черта вы до сих пор не можете поделить сферу влияния?

-Что? Тайлер, ты что несешь? Какую сферу? Ладно, мне нужны мысли по поводу ее местонахождения. Ты что-нибудь знаешь?

-Что я могу знать, шеф? Сейчас четыре утра, я зверски хочу спать…

-Успеешь ты увидеть голую Мэрилин Монро, парень. Просто пошевели своими умными мозгами и скажи первое, что поселится в твоей круглой голове.

-Пошел ты.

-Вторая попытка, Сэм, а потом я приеду и вытрясу из тебя все что смогу, включая твои внутренности. Я знаю, что девчонка делится с тобой своими маленькими девчачьими секретиками как шлюха на исповеди у священника…

-Шеф, в самом деле, отвали!

-Сэм, я серьезно, ты знаешь эту ненормальную цыпу, и ты знаешь, что она может учинить.

-Она сошла с ума, шеф.

-Ты только понял? Долго до тебя доходит, Дороти.

-Я серьезно, шеф, она не контролирует себя, говорит такие вещи, что волосы встают дыбом.

На том конце воцарилось молчание.

-Что она сказала? Где она? – снова спросил Хант.

-Она пришла в два ночи, собралась и уехала.

-Тайлер, включи газ и шевели мозгами побыстрее!- рявкнул Хант.- Где она?

-В Блэкпуле.

-И за каким чертом ее туда понесло ночью?

-Она поехала на кладбище, навестить могилу Алана Гилла, это все, что я знаю,- трубка перестала подавать признаки жизни.- Шеф? Шеф, ты здесь? – Сэм даже проснулся от страха.

-Я понял. Все, спокойной ночи… то есть утра,- в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

-Сумасшедший дом,- Сэм положил трубку и растер щеки ладонями. Еще одна бессонная ночь с кошмарами благодаря спятившей подружке и шефу из ковбоев Дикого Запада.

-А ты знаешь, что она говорила правду, да, Сэм?- спросила белокурая девочка, появившись прямо около телевизора.

-Нет!- Сэм свалился с кровати и на четвереньках прополз в угол.- Оставь меня в покое! Отвали от меня!

-Ты знаешь, что Саманта может видеть будущее и прошлое этого мира, так же как это видел ты, когда врачи дали тебе слишком большую дозу лекарств,- девочка улыбнулась, ласково глядя на мужчину.- Но дело в том, что ты видел отрывки, а она может видеть больше. Намного больше, чем кто-либо, Сэм.

-Убирайся!- крикнул он, закрываясь от нее руками.

-Тебе страшно, Сэм? Она пугает тебя? Она плохая, Сэм, она злая, она все портит. Ты же знаешь, что она может все испортить, верно, Сэм? Я твой друг, я могу помочь тебе справиться со всем и с ней. Я твой единственный друг. Сэм, доверься мне.

-Проваливай!- крикнул он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на таблице умножения, на самом простом, доступном сейчас.- Саманта, господи, Саманта, где же ты? Джин, помоги мне! Я просто хочу домой, я хочу вернуться домой, забыть про все это, я так больше не могу, не могу, больше не могу,- в отчаянии повторял он снова и снова, находясь на грани истерики и помешательства.

-Доктор, мы ее теряем,- раздался голос с небес. Дождь кончился, на кладбище, куда Саманта вернулась, было сыро и пахло землей, совсем как в том месте, которое ей так часто показывал ее друг.- Мозг отказывает, сэр.

-Уже все?- девушка подняла голову к небесам.- Я умерла?

-Держись, девочка моя,- ответил доктор Хорс.- Мы вытащим тебя. Не сдавайся, борись.

-Зачем?- голос охрип от криков, мокрые волосы прилипли к лицу, одежда разбухла от воды и пробирала до костей холодом, но это было даже хорошо – она снова чувствовала себя живой, без всей этой ерунды с отсутствием почти всех желаний, инстинктов и запахов жасмина.- Отпустите меня, не мучайте. Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, Вы же обещали, сэр.

-Внутричерепной тромб вот-вот оторвется, сэр,- скорбно сообщил женский голос.- Давление зашкаливает.

-Белки красные, сэр,- сказал еще один голос.- Сосуды не выдерживают. Сэр, она мучается! Подумайте, может быть, лучше отпустить бедняжку?

-Храни тебя господь, добрый самаритянин,- устало прошептала Саманта.- Отключите уже эти приборы, от них и так мало толку.

-Сэр, пациент не операбелен,- поддержал девушку тот же голос.- Рак съедает ее заживо.

-Увеличьте дозу,- перебил голос Хорса, произнеся какое-то сложное название лекарства.- Возможно, что удастся спасти ее.

-Но сэр, мы уже ничего не можем для нее сделать,- возразил тот же голос.- Мы создаем иллюзию жизни в практически мертвом теле. Нужно позволить ее опекуну подписать бумаги на отключение от аппаратов. Лекарства не работают.

-Мы перевели ее на новый препарат и он дает результаты,- не согласился Хорс.- Есть шанс вывести ее из комы.

-Но доктор, ее мозг…

-Ее мозг прекрасно себя контролирует.

-Ну да, - хмыкнула Саманта, сидя на надгробии.- Я тут загибаюсь от болей, от психоза, а они до сих пор пытаются спасти кусок плоти без шансов снова стать нормальным телом. Если б вы могли меня слышать, доктора! Если б вы могли отпустить меня… может быть я прекратила бы кидаться на людей с желанием их убить, может быть, я перестала бы выводить из себя друга и шефа, может быть, а бы наконец-то смогла поговорить с моим помощником и хранителем. Лекарства, доктор Хорс, прежде всего убивают мой мозг, я становлюсь опасной, агрессивной, а я не хочу больше смертей – их и без меня здесь хватает выше крыши.

-Подержим ее еще месяц на новом изобретении, а потом посмотрим на состояние,- судя по всему, Хорс хмурился, и внутренне уже сдавался.- Если улучшения будут хотя бы минимальные, будем увеличивать дозу. В конечном итоге…

-Сэр, Вы мучаете ее!

-…в конечном итоге, возможно, она сможет открыть глаза, чтобы попрощаться с подругой,- закончил Хорс.

-Я не открою глаз, доктор,- Саманта опустила голову, поглаживая мокрую каменную плиту.- И попрощаться я тоже больше не смогу, как не смогу даже вздохнуть без этих приборов у себя в глотке. Я даже поговорить с Айрис не сумею, мне не хватит сил. Я не хочу, чтобы она запомнила меня такой. Если бы Вы могли не пускать ее больше ко мне.

-Где мисс Габбер?- спросил Хорс.

-Она передала, что больше не сможет приходить, но если надо, будет оплачивать все чеки,- ответила женщина.

-То есть теперь наша пациентка осталась одна?- уточнил Хорс. –Что ж,- продолжил он после недолгого молчания,- тогда Саманта никогда не должна узнать, что она осталась одна. Если уйдет последняя надежда, она не захочет жить.

-Она и не хочет,- донесся до Саманты голос женщины.- Вы отрицаете, что она сопротивляется не болезни, а лечению. Она отказывается жить, доктор Хорс. Результаты тестов, все показания говорят об этом!

-Вы этого не знаете, - резко прервал ее Хорс.

-Она единственная, кто знает,- не согласилась Саманта.

-Месяц, доктор Томпсон,- снова вклинился Хорс.- Месяц, а потом будем решать на консилиуме ее дальнейшую судьбу, но просто так я не отдам эту девочку в руки смерти.

-Ну и зря,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула, задрав голову и глядя на небо Блэкпула.- Я не вернусь, доктор Хорс. Без «не смогу», «не хочу» и «не буду», сэр. Я просто больше не вернусь.

Она спрыгнула с плиты и побрела к выходу. Нужно было еще дойти до автобусной стоянки и купить билет до Манчестера, чтобы вернуться, хотя возвращаться было некуда и не к кому. Она приехала сюда узнать правду. Она ее узнала, уверилась в честности Ханта, но что толку? Снова чуть было не попалась в лапы выродков вроде Джека Харнса и Джима Китса – небольшое достижение. Почему этот Китс явился на кладбище? Почему говорил с ней, почему ждал ее? И почему он выглядел точно так же, как будет выглядеть спустя девять лет? Она видела его в будущем этого мира, видела Ханта и ту женщину, Алекс Дрейк, и Криса, и Рея… могла ли она хоть что-то изменить?

А что если она уже изменила? Что если она и явилась причиной того, что произойдет в будущем с командой, Сэмом и самим Хантом?

И, бога же ради, с кем она связалась в лице Харнса, Китса и Ханта?

Тихий стук в дверь разбудил Сэма снова.

-Господи, кого еще принесло в такую рань?- заворчал он, еле разлепляя глаза после ночи настоящего ада.- Да? Кто там? – крикнул он.

-Сэм, это я,- ответили по ту сторону голосом шефа.

Сэм отбросил одеяло, поднялся и подошел к двери, открывая ее и впуская начальника внутрь.

-Ее нет?- вместо приветствия спросил Хант, оглядывая привычный бардак в комнате.

-И тебе доброе утро,- Сэм потер лицо ладонями и проморгался.- Что опять в такую рань?

-В три пополудни – это рань?- удивился Хант.- Где носит эту девчонку, Сэм?

-В три? – сон разом слетел с молодого детектива.- Я не мог проспать почти весь день!

-А я не мог не опохмелиться и не мог найти эту чокнутую девицу. Продолжим список того, кто что не мог, Сэмми-бой? Где она?

-А я-то откуда знаю?! - возмутился Сэм. – Что у вас происходит, шеф? Вы как две собаки – постоянно грызетесь друг с дружкой.

-Поправка: я кобель, а я она – сучка.

-Да плевать!- разозлился Сэм.- Если так, то сделай то, что делает кобель, а не веди себя как бабуин.

Хант оказался рядом с ним так молниеносно, что Сэм едва успел моргнуть, уже пришпиленный к стене спиной.

-Давай не будем говорить, что я должен, ладно, парень? – прошептал Хант в его лицо.- Тогда я не скажу тебе, куда ты можешь пойти вместе со своим мнением.

Сэм недоуменно воззрился на шефа.

-Ладно, хорошо. Чего ты взъелся?

Хант отпустил его, отвернулся, прошел к окну и выглянул наружу.

-Шеф?- позвал Сэм.- Ты выглядишь как-то… встревожено, неуверенно.

-Она мой офицер, Сэм,- ответил тот.- Как по-твоему я должен себя вести, если мой офицер ведет себя как идиот?

-Да она никогда и не отличалась большой покорностью,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Что она еще успела натворить, что ты в таком состоянии?

-Я очень бы не хотел запирать ее в психбольнице, Сэм, но она, похоже, действительно сумасшедшая, хотя и храбрая.

Сэм с трудом вспомнил про то, что она говорила ночью, про то, что он пережил сам и развел руками.

-Это не так, шеф. То есть… это не совсем так. Это действие лекарств, на самом деле я не думаю, что она спятила, просто… мы же не знаем, что нам вливают, верно?

-Лекарств?- Хант обернулся, сверкнув глазами.

-Нет,- поспешил объяснить Сэм, понимая, что тот подумал.- Нет, шеф, нет, она не под дозой, это… это сложно объяснить, но… то есть вообще-то она может, но не по своей воле,- Хант терпеливо ждал, пока детектив прекратит лепетать и начнет говорить по-человечески.- Это все запутанно, мы здесь, а там, в больнице над нами колдуют врачи, чтобы помочь нам обоим. Это не наркотики, это лекарства, у меня такое тоже было, просто я никому не мог сказать. Шеф, она борется не за Гайд, не за то, чтобы вернуться, а чтобы остаться здесь, ты же понимаешь.

-Я понимаю только то, что вы оба чокнутые,- Хант одарил друга нечитаемым встревоженным взглядом.- И еще я понимаю, что вы оба пытаетесь сбежать кто куда, только бы не работать. Объясни мне вот что: ты постоянно зудишь, что я не умею вести допросы, не желаю учиться новомодным штучкам, все делаю не так, не тогда, когда надо, не там, где надо, а цыпа вообще не желает дружить со своими мозгами, крушит все подряд без разбора, постоянно стонет, ноет, жалуется, давит на мои мозги, действует мне на нервы, ведет себя как полная идиотка, но вместе с тем вы оба до сих пор обитаете в моем управлении, в моей команде, рядом со мной, хотя ваших совместных усилий хватило бы на то, чтобы раз двести перевернуть мир вверх тормашками и сбежать, куда вы там хотите оба. За каким тогда чертом вы как назойливые комары звените над моими ушами, а, Тайлер? Чтобы ты смог занять мое место, а она - стать твоей подружкой-помощницей?

Сэм передернул плечами.

-Мне некуда пойти больше,- тем не менее честно ответил он.- И я не хочу занимать твое место, шеф.

-А твоя правая рука, а, Дороти? – в этот миг Сэм готов был на Библии клясться, что шеф банально и по-мужски ревновал.- Ты же постоянно воркуешь то с Картрайт, то с Джонс. Одной цыпы для тебя мало?

-Она моя подруга и только! Я не могу отвечать за нее, шеф,- сдался Сэм.- Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я здесь не на своем месте? Что как бы я ни старался, я ничего не могу исправить в своей жизни? Что я попал сюда, даже не знаю для чего? Что, Джин?

-Ты сам пришел сюда, - перебил Хант.- Ты пришел сам, мне ты не нужен. Мне никто не нужен.

-И Джонс?- не удержался от ехидства Сэм, сразу отметив опасный огонек в глазах шефа.

-Никто,- повторил Хант, вздернув подбородок.

-Вот она и уходит постоянно, потому что чувствует, что тебе никто не нужен,- добил Сэм, - потому что знает, что ты ведешь себя как последний говнюк с женщинами, никого ни во что не ставишь, размахиваешь кулаками и избиваешь все, что под руку попадается, если тебе что-то не нравится,- Хант снова неуловимо оказался рядом и сгреб его за шиворот пижамы.- Вот, я как раз об этом,- заметил Сэм.- И что теперь? Ударишь меня опять, как ты постоянно это делаешь, когда пытаешься показать, что ты главный и единственное верное решение всех проблем – твое?

Лицо Ханта было так близко от лица Сэма, оба мужчины тяжело дышали от сдерживаемой злости друг на друга.

-Я стараюсь как могу, парень,- прошептал Хант в его губы.- Я работаю на пределе сил и возможностей, я прошу лишь доверять мне, быть преданным работе, а не копать под меня и бросать вызов за вызовом, как это делаете ты и твоя гайдовская подружка. Я не намерен постоянно терпеть ваши выходки, когда сперва гладят по щеке, а потом бьют.

-Я лишь хочу помочь тебе развиться,- тихо ответил Сэм, ежесекундно ожидая удара по почкам или в солнечное сплетение.

-По-твоему, я неуч, а, маленькая умная выскочка?

-Я лишь помогаю как могу, Джин. Я тоже на пределе сил, но ты постоянно сопротивляешься нововведениям. Нельзя же быть настолько консерватором, это неправильно! Мир постоянно меняется, нужно меняться вместе с ним, развиваться, стремиться к чему-то.

-Ты мне надоел, Тайлер,- Хант выпустил его и отошел подальше, брезгливо поморщившись.- Можете оба убираться в свой Гайд хоть сегодня – мне плевать.

-Да я бы убрался, только не могу!- едва не закричал Сэм.

-Это я не могу больше терпеть вас обоих.

-И Джонс? Ты и ее вышвырнешь, как использованную салфетку, да, Джин? Ты вляпался – она отчищает, ты едва не попал за решетку – она тебя вытащила. Да она просто святая, если терпит такое к себе отношение!

-А ты следующий в очереди на нимб и крылья? Кругом все белое, только Джин Хант как злой демон, так, по-твоему?

-Ты бесишься, потому что теряешь контроль над ней! Удивительно, как твоя жена вообще могла выносить тебя, если ты такой говнюк.

-А вот это было грубо,- увесистый кулак все-таки достал живот Сэма и мужчина упал на четвереньки.

-Как и всегда,- еле выдохнул Сэм, держась за живот.- Ты применяешь силу, когда неправ или когда напуган.

-Я ничего не боюсь,- если бы Хант мог, он бы выдыхал клубы пламени из ноздрей.

-Саманта была права,- Сэм сел на пол, еще держась за живот.- Она была права в том, что ты ведешь себя как мальчишка, пытаясь доказать любыми средствами, что ты – царь горы.

Хант промолчал, но его молчание было красноречивее всяких слов, как будто слова друга задели его за живое.

-Что, слова могут ранить?- поддел Сэм. Хант так и не ответил, резко развернувшись, выходя и хлопнув дверью так, что она едва не слетела с петель.- Вот черт,- Сэм качнул головой.- Шеф!- крикнул он.- Джин!- но тот не вернулся.

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Сэм успел купить продуктов, приготовил себе обед, но кусок не лез в горло. Осознание того, что он не просто обидел, а практически унизил человеческое достоинство Ханта, оскорбил его в лучших чувствах, растоптал его самолюбие, больно било по совести Сэма. Ладно Хант, он не отличается терпением и человеколюбием, но что нашло на Сэма, что он вдруг начал так унижать того, кого уважал? Хант не образец для подражания, отнюдь нет, но его методы, хотя и подчас варварские, но тем не менее дающие результаты. Что ни говори, а шеф действительно великолепный коп, хоть ему и не мешало бы подучиться методике контроля над эмоциями и давно уже понять, что женщина тоже заслуживает уважения наравне с мужчинами. Саманта говорила, что шеф считал Сэма своим другом, тогда как же друг мог вот так поступить?

Телефон Ханта молчал весь день, дежурный в управлении ответил, что тот не вышел на связь по рации, значит, шеф мог быть где угодно, но вероятнее всего в ближайшем пабе. Странно и то, что даже Нельсон его не видел – Сэм позвонил и туда, чем несказанно удивил бармена.

Что произошло между шефом и подругой и что между шефом и Сэмом? Разговор ли на ночь с подругой тому виной, или сам по себе Сэм уже устал бороться с упрямством начальника, или так сложились звезды, или… но в одном Саманта права – видения имеют место быть. У него они отрывками, а у нее какие? Как она может жить с этим и не сойти с ума? И почему Хант так болезненно реагирует на все, что касается его с ней отношений? Почему он сорвался с цепи именно на фразу про потерю над ней контроля? Неужели, Сэм оказался прав и сам того не заметил, как нажал на нужную кнопку?

Он отпил вина из бокала и вздохнул. Все равно нет аппетита. Вино как и любой алкоголь заглушало чувство вины и… алкоголь заглушал вообще все чувства. Наверное, поэтому Сэм и остальные так много пили. И когда он только стал пьяницей? Он, придерживавшийся здорового образа жизни там, в Гайде, дома. Все-таки, он оказался прав – Хант каким-то образом воздействовал на него, но не на Сэмми. Почти не употребляющая забвение в бутылке, всегда такая несгибаемая, если дело касалось закона и справедливости, очень сильная духом и физически, вечная бунтарка против всего – неудивительно, что Хант не может справиться с ней. Хотя… может, один только он и может.

Сэм допил вино и понес посуду в мойку. Еще один безрадостный день в этом кошмарном мире, в этой кошмарной квартире, в полном одиночестве и полной изоляции от дома подходил к концу.

Спать не хотелось, голова гудела как улей и очень хотелось взвыть от бессилия.

Сэм покосился на вешалку и, пока не раздумал, встряхнулся, надел куртку и вышел из квартиры.

Он шел по знакомым с детства улицам, смотрел на дома, на людей и думал о том, как это возможно – такое совмещение времен, как может быть, что он встретил самого себя – маленького мальчика четырех лет от роду. Почему его судьба не изменилась от встречи с самим собой? Почему он не помнит того, чтобы он встречал себя взрослого в детстве? Неужели время создало альтернативную линию? Но можно ли, если ли хоть какой-то призрачный шанс изменить свое настоящее будущее? Ведь смог же он помочь Майе, смог спасти себя от Тони Крейна в будущем, находясь здесь, в мире прошлого. Но отец ушел, а мать с ним-ребенком переехала… И все-таки он смог изменить мир – Саманта может говорить что угодно по поводу Энни, но она жива, Сэм ее спас. Вик Тайлер только напугал ее, но не убил. Энни жива!

Но что Джонс говорила про Криса, Рея и его самого? Она… она видела смерть? Смерть Криса, Рея и самого Сэма? Но где именно он умрет – здесь, в прошлом, или там, в будущем? И как это произойдет?

Он сел на еще влажную после ночного ливня скамейку в парке и сгорбился. Как человек может жить, зная про то, что будет, про то, как будут умирать люди? Как вообще Саманта живет с этим? Когда она обрела этот «дар»? Если давно, то не удивительно, что она не в себе – такое кого угодно доведет до психушки. Впрочем, имеет ли это разницу – когда она начала принимать сигналы из другого какого-то уже параллельного даже этому мира? Лекарства оттуда, помноженные на эффект кокаина здесь, плюс постоянные неприятности, в которые она влипает с завидным постоянством, плюс то, что она на какой-то загадочной диете, плюс бессонница, все эти сумасшедшие гонки на байке по ночам и вечные стачки с Хантом, с которым сроду все не слава богу – как вообще можно хоть как-то нормально жить в таком ритме? И потом она не горит желанием возвращаться домой. И все эти взгляды, стоит только упомянуть Гайд или Ханта. И какая-то то озлобленность, то тоска, то откровенная боль и ни капли радости. Он сам уже как-то привык к этой неторопливой размеренности жизни семидесятых, но он же помнит бешеный ритм начала миллениума, тогда почему Саманта говорит, что он стал все забывать? Та история с бомбой еще не показатель того что он отрывается от реальности. Нет, он помнит диско в восьмидесятых, разгул вооруженной молодежи в девяностых, он помнит! Он… помнит?

Сэм сосредоточился и закрыл глаза. Вроде бы он помнит все, но в памяти как будто дыры как в швейцарском сыре, перед глазами какая-то серая пелена и образы, они такие нечеткие, размытые. Но он же прожил жизнь, он все видел своими глазами, почему тогда он не может сосредоточиться и вспомнить хотя бы свадьбу принцессы Дианы и принца Чарльза? И он совершенно не помнит, как выглядит их старший сын, и тем более почти уже забыл младшего.

Неужели же Саманта настолько права, что мир растворяет его в себе?

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

-Я просто хочу вернуться домой,- прошептал он.- Просто хочу домой – больше ничего. Я устал, я не хочу быть здесь. Зачем я вообще в этом мире?

-Философский вопрос,- раздался знакомый голос над ним.- На самом деле, кто – для чего.

-Шеф, - Сэм даже не пошевелился.

-Например, я точно знаю, что ты здесь для работы, а я для того, чтобы присматривать за тобой,- Хант не стал садиться.- До сих пор ноешь и жалуешься на судьбу, а?

-Я просто хочу домой, шеф,- Сэм поднял голову, глядя на начальника воспаленными глазами.

-Не ной ты, - Хант достал сигареты и закурил.- Вернешься ты домой.

-Когда?

-Нагуляешься, замерзнешь и вернешься,- подвел итог Хант, выпуская дым.

-Что ты здесь делаешь? – Сэм снова опустил голову.

-То же, что и всегда.

-Что, контролируешь?

-Я коп, Сэм, это моя работа, но вообще-то я неплохо провел время у одной цыпочки и просто гулял.

-Там же, где и я?- не поверил Сэм.

-Я понятия не имел, что ты здесь, если ты об этом,- окрысился Хант.

-И что ты делал у этой своей цыпочки? – Сэм снова взглянул на друга.

-Ну…- Хант вытянул губы трубочкой.- Ты большой мальчик, так что я скажу, что я пил чай с булочками.

-Разумеется,- Сэм снова опустил голову. – Не мое дело – делай, что хочешь.

-Спасибо, папочка,- фыркнул Хант.

Повисла неловкая пауза, когда Сэм не мог заставить себя взглянуть шефу в глаза, а Хант просто молча курил и смотрел куда-то в сторону.

-Я хотел сказать, что был неправ.

-Как живот?

Они оба заговорили одновременно, из-за чего оба же сразу смутились.

-Так как живот? – снова спросил Хант, подождав пару секунд.

-Нормально,- Сэм пожал плечами. С чего бы вдруг шеф взялся проявлять беспокойство о его здоровье, сперва сделав из него беспомощную медузу на суше?

-Это…- Хант поковырял носком землю, старательно пряча глаза. Сэм недоуменно проследил этот жест – совсем как у нашкодившего подростка.- В общем… я был несколько… резковат с тобой.

-В этот раз я сам нарвался, так что все нормально,- вздохнул Сэм, поняв, что он верно истолковал жесты. Видимо, другого от шефа ждать не проходилось и извиняться на нормальном языке тот просто не умел.

-Так что там с Джонс? Известия есть? – зато сам Хант умел преспокойно прыгать с темы на тему.

-Нет,- Сэм покачал головой.

-Чего киснешь в одиночестве? Где Картрайт?

-Не знаю, может быть с семьей или друзьями.

-Кстати, ты наверняка в курсе, что там Джонс затеяла на август,- сообщил Хант настолько пространно, что Сэм улыбнулся. Шеф действительно волновался, но по какой-то причине не желал, чтобы это было заметно.

-Кажется, она хотела разобраться с каким-то человеком. Она мало об этом говорит.

-Она постоянно говорит об этом,- не согласился Хант.

-Спроси ее сам.

Шеф не ответил, вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул и сел на скамейку рядом с другом, продолжая смотреть куда-то в сторону. Сэм едва не спросил, кого он там так упорно ищет или ждет – не Джонс ли? – но так и не спросил. Присутствие шефа сняло чувство вины и даже облегчило головную боль, но детектив кожей чувствовал некую нервозность человека, сидевшего рядом с ним.

-Узнал последние новости по состоянию здоровья мэра,- сказал Хант.

-И как он?

-Ребра срастутся, а так вполне жив.

-Чудо, что он вышел из комы,- Хант покосился на Сэма – до того в голосе последнего была неприкрытая тоска и даже зависть.- Мне бы так,- добавил Сэм.

-Тебе бы что? – не понял Хант, прищурившись на него.

-Проснуться,- горько вздохнул Сэм.- Проснуться и понять, что это был просто кошмарный сон.

-Это не сон, Сэм,- вдруг серьезно ответил Хант, глядя на него.- Это жизнь. И все, что ты можешь, просто привыкнуть к тому, что тебя окружает.

-Но я не хочу привыкать!- едва не закричал Сэм.- Я не хочу привыкать, не хочу забывать то, чему меня учили, я не хочу адаптироваться к этому времени, этому месту!

-Так не забывай.

-Ты не понимаешь,- Сэм снова сгорбился и поник головой.- Ты не поймешь.

-Я многое понимаю, но в данных обстоятельствах лучше забыть про свои фантазии и начинать просто жить. Я так и делаю.

-Ты, я, Энни, Крис и Рей так делают, но не Саманта! Почему она ничего не забывает? Почему она только приобретает знания, но ничего не забывает?

-Думаешь, это настолько сладко – все знать и ничего никогда не забывать?- голос Ханта вдруг стал тихим.

-Я не знаю, Джин, и я не уверен, что хочу лезть во все эти вопросы, я просто хочу домой.

-Так, ладно, поднимайся,- Хант встал и похлопал друга по плечу.- Ты как девчонка, Тайлер, стоит тебя оставить без внимания, у тебя от слез размажется косметика. Пошли, прошвырнемся, заодно пообедаем.

-Не хочу,- тем не менее Сэм поднялся.

-Зато я хочу. Пошли.

Сэм уже успел забыть, каково это, когда просто гуляешь по городу, бесстыже пялишься на молоденьких красоток, обсуждаешь последние новости кино и политики, споришь о наиболее привлекательном размере груди женщин и просто чувствуешь себя спокойно и на удивление живо.

Хант умел быть не просто начальником и ковбоем, в нем сочеталось умение быть душой компании и просто другом, который выслушает тебя, но в итоге засмеется, скажет, что ты девчонка и назовет тебя очередным девчачьим именем. Сэм не обижался. Хант – продукт своей эпохи, коп старой закалки с устоявшимися принципами, нарушение которых давалось почти болезненно. И, тем не менее, шеф быстро учился, хотя и ворчал, что без Тайлера было куда спокойнее.

Они шли по улицам, под мостами мимо каналов, вспоминали те дела, которые вели, Джони Ньютон, девушку-проститутку из клуба Уоррена, которую не спасли, всех убийц, маньяков, насильников, воров и наркоманов. При упоминании последних Сэм замечал, что шеф реагирует намного болезненнее, чем даже на похитителей детей. Это было личное, Сэм хорошо понимал чувства Ханта, потерявшего брата от этой отравы. Потому, наверное, тот так яростно реагировал на Джонс, когда та связалась с волшебным порошком и даже открыто говорила, что была наркоманкой в прошлом. Шеф не просто зверел, понял Сэм, он боялся. Боялся снова потерять человека. Не просто одного из команды, а женщину, потому что даже при всем цинизме по отношению к слабому полу, при всем шовинизме, Хант оставался мужчиной и в некотором роде джентльменом, хотя распознать это было сложнее, чем найти иголку в стоге сена.

Когда же Джин рассказал в общих чертах то, что было в Лондоне, Сэм убедился в своих подозрениях – шеф воспринимал коллегу-женщину далеко не просто как коллегу. Разумеется, Хант не стал бы говорить про ночи с ней наедине, но в целом было ясно, что он как мог шел на уступки – та история со сменой белого белья на персиковое, красных роз на белые, все говорило о том, что он ломал себя в угоду ей, а этого не стал бы делать ни один мужик, если бы в дело не вмешивались какие-то глубокие чувства. Джин был весь сплошная загадка – говоря многое, он практически не говорил ничего и наоборот. Только скупые данные о своей личной жизни: очень мало о своем прошлом, еще меньше о нем и Джонс и вообще ничего о своих женщинах, за исключением его твердой уверенности в том, что Джеки Куин его хочет до мокрых трусиков.

Сэм же, расслабившись в компании друга, рассказывал о себе почти все, что еще не успел сказать и о чем говорил пока только с подругой. Тем не менее, щекотливую тему его с ней половых отношениях Сэм предпочел обходить стороной, не уверенный, что Джин не закопает его под землю немедленно.

Они зашли в ближайшее кафе, сделали заказ и в полном изнеможении развалились на удобных стульях: Сэм – положив локти на стол и подперев кулаком подбородок, а Джин – откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги под столом.

-Ну и какие планы на завтрашний день? – поинтересовался Хант.

-Не знаю,- честно ответил Сэм, поглядывая на полупустое кафе и его посетителей.- А есть предложения? Хочешь сводить меня в кино или зависнуть в пабе на целый день?

Хант покосился на него с таким выражением лица, что Сэму стало смешно.

-Ага, а потом купить тебе конфет и цветов? Тайлер, я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ты маленький педик? Нет? Тогда уже сказал, хотя насчет зависания на день в пабе – это мысль дельная.

-Забудь,- Сэм отмахнулся от него как от мухи.- Ты и так много пьешь и слишком много куришь.

-С каких это пор ты стал мне женой?! – возмутился Хант, кивнув официанту, принесшему заказ.

-Я просто забочусь о том, чтобы ты не заработал рак легких к золотому юбилею.

-Поверь, Глэдис, я здоровее всех здоровых вместе взятых.

-Хвастун.

-Девчонка.

-Ладно, не хочешь – как хочешь,- сдался Сэм, заметив, что шеф снова пристально изучает дверь кафе, совсем как на улице какой-то закоулок.- Шеф, ты кого-то ждешь?

-Нет,- Хант быстро отвел глаза и приступил к еде.

В этот момент ожило радио, до этого момента игравшее какую-то мелодию.

-Ты что здесь делаешь? – прошептал чей-то голос в аппарате.

-Прости, я просто зашла посмотреть, как он,- ответил второй.

Наверняка, это медсестры, подумал Сэм, прислушиваясь к голосам.

-Он так же как и всегда, без изменений,- произнесла первая девушка.

-Жалко, - ответила вторая.- Такой красавчик.

-Да уж,- тяжко вздохнула первая.- Не повезло ему. Ты новенькая?

-Нет, я здесь уже неделю.

-Я тебя не видела.

-Меня перевели из хирургии, я прихожу сюда навестить его во время моего дежурства.

-Если из хирургии, значит, знаешь его соседку из тринадцатой?

-Ту, что перевели в бокс? Тайлер-Джонс?

Сэм широко раскрыл глаза, стараясь не упустить ни звука.

-Бедняжка,- вздохнула девушка.- Такая молодая.

-И не говори – сначала автокатастрофа, потом ожоги, а потом еще рак кожи.

Сердце Сэма забилось быстрее – они говорили про Саманту.

-Как думаешь, что чувствуют люди в коме? Думаешь, они могут быть как-то связаны сознанием?

-Не знаю. Говорят, что после смерти люди переходят в лучший мир, так вот Тайлер-Джонс уже практически двумя ногами в могиле – рак не операбелен, лекарства почти не работают. Из всего, что у нее осталось своего, считай только лицо и мозг, впрочем, я слышала, что мозг тоже отказывает.

-Это так несправедливо, что умирают молодые!

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот красавчик еще выкарабкается.

-А она?

Сэм затаил дыхание.

-Не думаю, если честно. Врачи хотят разбудить ее, чтобы она смогла попрощаться с подругой, но я думаю, что это слишком жестоко – она даже слова сказать не сможет, рак ее пожирает с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью.

-Вот бы кому доктора Хауса – ей и этому милашке. Ладно, пошли. Спокойной ночи, красавчик!

-Пошли. Кстати, как думаешь, та девушка хоть что-нибудь слышит? Я ей поставила «Энигму».

-Я не знаю, слышит ли она или нет, но если бы слышала, думаю, ей было бы приятно. Ее подруга говорила, что она любит такую музыку.

-Я тоже люблю. Чаю хочешь?

-Сделаем обход и выпьем по чашечке. У тебя остались те конфеты, что принес…- голоса в радио затихли.

-…а? – прямо на него смотрел недовольный шеф.- Тайлер, ты что, уснул?

-Что? – Сэм вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул на себя чашку чая.- Я… я просто слушал радио, там говорили про Саманту.

-По радио? – удивился Хант.- Впрочем, почему бы и нет, она же знаменитость – то спасает заложников, то мэра.

-Нет, там…

Дверь кафе распахнулась и, ни на кого не глядя, внутрь вошла Саманта, на ходу читая какой-то журнал. Сев за первый же свободный столик, она сделала заказ на бутылку белого вина и какой-то салат, и снова уткнулась в журнал.

Хант напрягся, Сэм едва не вскочил, но окликать подругу не стал.

-По-моему, цыпа неплохо проводит время,- заметил Хант, глядя на девушку.- Успела смотаться в Блэкпул, прибарахлилась. И она явно врет, что на диете.

Сэм не ответил, так же не сводя глаз с подруги – она выглядела уставшей, но как-то живой в сравнении с тем, как она смотрелась в последнее время. Спокойное расслабленное лицо, какой-то словно погруженный внутрь себя взгляд, как будто она прислушивалась к чему-то.

-Мэм, Вам не мешает радио?- обратился к ней официант.

-Что?- она оторвалась от журнала и обратила внимание на аппарат, стоящий на барной стойке неподалеку от ее столика.- А, нет-нет, я его не слушаю,- она приветливо улыбнулась мужчине.

-Странно,- снова заметил Хант.- Она сидит около радио и говорит, что не слушает его.

-Она его не слышит,- поправил Сэм, наблюдая за ногами девушки, отбивающими одной ей слышимый ритм мелодии, но не совпадающий с музыкой, что доносилась из приемника.- Она на другой волне.

Девушка вдруг замерла, как будто действительно прислушиваясь к чему-то, подняла подбородок и горько вздохнула.

-Опять эти глупые девчонки.

-О чем это она?- Хант встал во весь рост – Сэм не успел схватить его и остановить – и подошел к девушке.- Джонс?

Саманта подняла голову, перевела на него глаза и подошедший Сэм увидел, что ее взгляд полностью расфокусирован – она просто не видела их, как будто глядя сквозь них.

-Ладно, что поставили не «Металлику»,- прошептала она.

-Саманта,- Сэм быстро взглянул на шефа, застывшего как изваяние, поднял руку и коснулся плеча подруги.

-Что? – спросила она, все так же пытаясь поймать его в фокус.

-Сэмми, ты что? – испугался Сэм.- Что с тобой?

-Со мной? Ничего,- она медленно моргнула. – Представь себе, это новое лекарство почему-то работает лучше при пониженной температуре и эти олухи включили кондиционер. Смешно, да?

-Поздравляю, цыпа, - наконец начал говорить Хант.- Сэм, детка нечеловечески, просто сказочно надралась.

Сэм наклонился к девушке и почувствовал запах алкоголя от ее губ.

Хант как всегда оказался прав – Саманта была сильно пьяна.


	70. Chapter 70

-Сэмми,- неодобрительно произнес Сэм.

-Ну и что? – девушка отмахнулась от друга как от мухи.- Это расслабляет мозги и кажется даже позволяет немного шалить без всякой там ТАРДИС.

-Что? Ты о чем?- не понял Сэм.

Она налила себе вина, жестом пригласила мужчин сесть и принялась за салат.

-Алкоголь действует как транквилизатор, да?- Сэм пожал плечами, покосившись на шефа, стиснувшего зубы так, что Сэм начал уже беспокоиться за их сохранность.- Ну так вот,- продолжила Саманта,- алкоголь – штука хорошая, когда надо немного привести нервы в порядок, и совсем, как выяснилось, замечательная, когда надо смотаться туда-сюда по пространству и времени. Стой, мои там снова что-то мудрят,- она повернула голову, глядя куда-то вбок и вверх.- Еще на два градуса понизили, так они меня в сосульку превратят,- сообщила она, нервно засмеявшись.

-Кто?- снова не понял Сэм.

-Медсестры,- ответила она так, как будто это было совершенно нормально – сидеть вот так в кафе черт знает какого мира в прошлом и говорить про будущее реальности.- Так вот выяснилось, что я могу не только это,- она прожевала салат.- Если, конечно, хочу,- добавила она, проглотив его.

-Детка, сколько ты уже выпила?- Хант чуть наклонился к ней.

-Не знаю,- она улыбнулась.- Точнее, я уже не помню, но все эти перемещения… Ой, стой!- вскрикнула она, напугав Сэма.

-И что еще?- Хант явственно скрипнул зубами.

-Ничего, просто сменили диск,- пояснила она, прислушиваясь и глядя куда-то вбок.- Тоже нормально, хотя не знаю что это.

-Диск?- переспросил Хант, глядя на нее нечитаемым крайне напряженным взглядом.

-CD-диск,- кивнула она.- Но тебе же это ничего не говорит, верно?

-Мне это говорит, что ты неприлично пьяна,- ответил Хант, не сводя с нее глаз.

-Да неужели?- усмехнулась она, наливая себе вина и выпивая его как воду.- Ерунда, если на то дело пошло. Я могу пить это как воду, могу как водку, потому что… знаешь, почему я так могу? Просто могу и все,- она доела салат и допила вино.

-Так, все, жизнерадостный комар, ты уже насосалась,- Хант осторожно подхватил девушку под руку и поднял из-за стола.- Пора на бочок в кроватку. Завтра будешь здорово мучиться похмельем.

-Я не собираюсь больше мучиться, Джин Джини,- она отодвинулась от него и вытащила деньги, небрежно бросив их на стол.- И знаешь, почему? – она чуть наклонилась к нему.- А потому что я поняла простую истину – дело не в мире, даже не в мирах, дело во мне и только во мне. И я больше никому не позволю причинить себе боль. Никто не сможет то, что могу я, да, Джин? – он почему-то не ответил.- А я могу. О, я могу многое, я все могу!- продолжила она.

-Ты можешь свалиться в канал, если не прекратишь выпендриваться,- тут уже не выдержал Сэм, обняв ее за талию и, принимая ее вес на себя, вывел девушку на свежий воздух.

-Кто там был, Джонс? – наполовину настороженно, наполовину зло спросил Хант.- Ты уехала не просто на свидание к Гиллу, я прав? Ты кого-то там встретила.

-Я думаю, Джек назвал бы его шефом,- она обхватила Сэма за плечи, пошатываясь.- Мы мило поговорили, а потом он ясно дал мне понять, что смерть Харнса – его рук дело, что он не хотел, чтобы ты на милю приблизился бы ко всем загадкам этого дела, чтобы мы так и не поняли, за каким чертом ему надо было вообще убивать людей и калечить мэра и чтобы…- она перевела дух, на миг закрыв глаза,- …и чтобы присоединить меня к своей армии выродков типа Лизы, Джека и прочих.

Сэм недоумевающее смотрел на Ханта, чье выражение лица можно было бы назвать полным ужаса. И хотя Сэм мало понимал о том, чего же именно шеф испугался, спрашивать он не стал.

-И…- Хант нервно переменил позу.- И что дальше?

Саманта отцепилась от друга и приблизилась к Ханту.

-А ты как думаешь, шеф?- прошептала она ему в губы.

-Что он тебе сказал? Кто это был? – так же тихо спросил он.

-Ничего такого, что пошатнуло бы мою веру в тебя, так что тебе нечего волноваться раньше времени,- она зацепилась каблуком, едва не полетев на пол, но мужчина обхватил ее сильной рукой, практически прижав к себе.- А кто это был, сам узнаешь лет через девять.

Он прищурился, сверкнув на нее глазами.

-Не играй со мной, детка,- предостерег он.- И не заговаривайся.

-Почему у меня уверенность, что ты так же как он знаешь, что со мной не все ладно, а, Джин?- она обняла его за шею, чуть взъерошила пальцами светлые волосы.- Ты ведь так много знаешь, Джин, ты слишком много знаешь, Джин, но ты предпочитаешь молчать обо всем даже со мной.

-Тем более с тобой,- мужчина почувствовал, что сердце девушки бьется так же быстро, как и его собственное.

-Почему? – выдохнула она, и он вдруг понял, что она далеко не так пьяна, как хочет таковой казаться.- Ты во мне до сих пор не уверен?

-Пока ты называешь меня шефом, я уверен в тебе и я уверен, что могу повернуться к тебе спиной,- даже стоявший рядом Сэм не услышал этих слов.

Саманта почти не шевелилась в сильном захвате рук мужчины, лишь поудобнее встала на ноги, но рук на его шее не расцепила.

Сэм, глядя на все это, думал, что вот сейчас эти двое наконец решат между собой все проблемы, избавятся от недоговорок – это же очевидно, что между этой парочкой не просто искра, а пожар! – и да настанет мир во всем мире, и может быть даже сам Сэм вернется домой.

Белый Форд остановился около кафе настолько тихо, что трое людей даже не обратили бы на него внимания, если бы не…

-Эй, Джин!- весело крикнула симпатичная блондинка за рулем.- Джин, мы едем?

Хант еще пару секунд думал, после чего разжал руки и выпустил Саманту из объятий.

-Едем, Кэти, конечно, едем,- ответил он блондинке.- Сэм, проводишь леди до дома?

-Да, конечно,- Сэм только пожал плечами, про себя назвав шефа идиотом.

-Отлично, тогда спокойной ночи, детишки,- Хант прошел к машине, сел на место пассажира и, не взглянув больше на пару на улице, что-то сказал блондинке, после чего машина тронулась с места.

Сэму стало больно смотреть на Саманту, проводившую взглядом машину и повернувшуюся к нему.

-Что?- спросила она на его немой вопрос.- Это его жизнь, я тебе уже говорила, что я не полезу в его отношения с женщинами, так что все нормально, Сэм.

Он промолчал. Возможно, она просто его успокаивала, но ее взгляд был совершенно спокоен - без ревности, ярости и прочего, что было бы нормально при ее отношении к шефу. Ничего такого, если не считать глухой тоски. Ей было больно, из-за того что шеф уехал с другой или по каким-то глубоко личным причинам?

-Это его жизнь и его желание, Сэм,- повторила девушка.- Не смотри на меня так.

Сэм подумал, что шеф неспроста весь вечер смотрел куда-то в сторону. По наивности он думал, что Хант ждал Саманту, но как оказалось, он ждал другую девушку. Какая ирония!

-Ты правда можешь слышать то, что происходит в будущем? – спросил он.

-И видеть, если сосредоточусь,- кивнула она, но ее глаза как будто потухли при этом.- Это не настолько весело и интересно как кажется на первый взгляд, Сэм,- добавила она.- И меня этому учат.

-Кто? А я так смогу? Научишь меня? – вопросы посыпались как горошины из стручка, но девушка покачала головой.

-Я не могу помочь. Не обижайся, но я даже говорить тебе об этом не должна была бы.

-Но ты сказала. Жалеешь?

-Нет, просто… пойми, это многое запутает, поставит под угрозу. Это имеет отношение не только к тебе, Ханту, команде, но и к миру в целом. Я не могу так поступить с другом.

-С каким еще другом? Ты же не обо мне сейчас говоришь, да?

-Не о тебе, - она вздохнула.- О своем кураторе, если угодно, об ангеле-хранителе этого места.

-Значит, это правда – мир, кома… Мы в коме? Это просто разум?

-Это то, куда приходят за ответами, Сэм. Это не просто кома, не сон, не галлюцинация и даже не игра подсознания, это… проще говоря, это реально, это параллельный мир.

-Но ты же сказала, что можешь быть в больнице, значит, это всего лишь галлюцинации!

-Сэм, это… послушай, это не сон, не совсем сон, ты же здесь ешь, пьешь, любишь, тебе больно, страшно, ты можешь умереть.

-Но…

-Никаких но, Сэм. Я не раз пыталась донести до тебя то, что я понимаю здесь, но у меня или не было возможности сказать, или ты был слишком не готов это слышать.

-Да подожди ты уже! – перебил он, повысив голос.- Ты же сама говорила мне, что это нереально! А как же сумеречная зона? А как же призраки? Как же Скалли и Малдер?

-Я знаю, я понимаю, но Сэм, я знаю гораздо больше сейчас, чем когда я только попала сюда. Да, я думала, что это чей-то разум, а мы его пленники, но это не так. Я думала, что это настоящее прошлое, но и это не так. Это альтернативная Вселенная, а мы не пленники, мы гости.

-Подожди!- снова перебил он.- Стой, погоди, не так быстро. Альтернативная?

-Ты видел все, что было, своими глазами, ты встретил отца, мать, друзей, этот мир дал тебе ответы на все вопросы, но Сэм, мир может предложить тебе гораздо, неизмеримо больше, если ты примешь его полностью, как это делаю я.

-Но я – не ты!- едва не закричал он.

-Сэм, послушай,- девушка обняла его, коснулась лбом его лба.- Сэм, друг, брат, просто послушай. Подумай: я даже не закончила обучение в академии, я же даже не коп, я понятия не имела, что это и как это – быть копом, но я здесь, я детектив-инспектор, я в команде, у меня есть начальство, которому я подчиняюсь, я работаю так, как я того хотела. Более того, дела, которые мы ведем… Сэм, пойми меня правильно, ради бога, ты умный парень, ты должен понимать, что так просто не может быть – чтобы через раз бомбы, заложники, смерти, ИРА – господи, единственный взрыв и тот без жертв был в 1996 году!

-Что ты?..- он отодвинулся, в шоке глядя на нее.

-Мир дает все, что ты хочешь, - снова повторила она, глядя на него умоляющими глазами.- Сэм, я хотела этого, ХОТЕЛА, понимаешь ты? ЭТО – жизнь! Это все, что я могу – просто принять то, что мне дает это место, потому что у меня нет другого шанса пожить нормальной жизнью, потому что я не могу вернуться. Ты можешь, Сэм, ты вернешься, но ты не выдержишь там, со своими друзьями, с коллегами, в пресном сером мире без эмоций, без беспробудных пьянок, без Энни, без Джина…

-Без него я точно выдержу.

-Нет, Сэм. Но там, там, Сэм, тоже жизнь, как и здесь. Два шанса прожить жизнь так, как ты того хочешь. Два, Сэм.

-Два? Почему два? Что ты вообще… откуда ты… да что происходит, в конце-то концов?!

-Сэм, этот мир, это место… это власть, неограниченная власть.

-Это просто сон!- не выдержав, закричал он.- Я в коме, черт побери! Я, ты, все мы!

-И Джин? – с тоской спросила Саманта.

-Я не знаю!- заорал он еще громче.- Я хочу домой, это ты в состоянии понять, Саманта? Домой, в настоящее, в будущее, к себе домой, просто хочу домой!

-Ты вернешься,- Саманта опустила голову.- Я знаю, что ты вернешься, что снова будет работа, чистая квартира, потому что ты редко в ней бываешь, и оттого неуютная, друзья, которые будут считать тебя психом, мать, которая будет тревожиться, и ты, который снова и снова будет видеть это место и рваться сюда, пока наконец не найдешь выход.

-Я не вернусь сюда,- Сэм яростно замотал головой.- Слышишь, ты? Я сюда не вернусь!

-Ты правда бы спрыгнул с крыши управления, чтобы вернуться домой?- она подняла голову, взглянув на него.- Ты хотел спрыгнуть, но Энни тебя тогда остановила. Ты мог бы повторить это снова?

-Это поможет?- он сглотнул.

-Сэм, успокойся,- она подняла руки.- В каждом сне есть свои законы, они есть и в коме… наверное… я не знаю, на самом деле, но думаю, что они есть. Так вот, что если сон и кому населяют не проекции твоего или чьего-то еще сознания, а настоящие люди? Энни настоящая, уверяю тебя, Крис, Рей, Джин, даже Хорс и Харнс были настоящими. Это не просто кома и не просто сон под наркотиками в больнице, это что-то большее. Джин был прав – это место, куда мы приходим сами.

-Воспоминания?

-Нет, Сэм, нечто гораздо глубже, больше, шире любого понимания.

-Но что это? Что ты знаешь? Кто ты вообще, что ты так много знаешь?

-Я Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, та же, что и всегда,- она пожала плечами.- Я… я не могу сказать тебе всего, я просто не хочу напугать и потерять тебя.

-Напугать?- он нервно засмеялся.- Напугать?! Да я уже напуган до полусмерти, куда уж больше?

-Сэм…

-Саманта, я просто хочу вернуться домой, а ты знаешь, как мне это сделать.

-Знаю. Просто жди и вернешься.

-Когда? Как?

-Не знаю когда. Чем тебя не устраивает возможность прожить здесь столько, сколько сможешь, жениться на любимой девушке, нарожать кучу детишек и умереть в окружении внуков?

-Что?- у него задрожали губы.- Это шутка?- в нерешительности спросил он.

-Нет, это предложение. Живи, пока не устанешь, а потом проснешься дома, снова молодой, здоровый, сильный… разве же плохо?

-Это невозможно,- он отшатнулся от нее.- Это какой-то бред, этого не может быть.

-Законы сна таковы, что мы за доли секунд можем прожить всю жизнь.

-Но ты же только что сказала, что это не сон!

-Это не совсем сон и не совсем кома. Это измененное сознание.

-Но…- он снова облизнул губы.- Как я… я хочу сказать, что если я останусь, как я потом смогу жить нормально в настоящем времени, дома?

-Я не знаю. Сможешь, наверное.

-То есть я умру здесь стариком, а там очнусь снова молодым? Звучит бредово.

Девушка пожала плечами.

-Продай потом идею какому-нибудь продюсеру, они снимут по твоей жизни фильм – разум, полное погружение с эффектом реалистичности, люди-призраки кругом, которые обрели плоть и так же живут своими жизнями, и возможность умереть здесь, а проснуться в реальности.

-Это не смешно,- испугался Сэм.

-Знаю,- поддержала Саманта.- Это страшно. Страшно потерять грань и уже не понять, где реальность, а где сон.

-То есть я могу вернуться домой, просто спрыгнув с крыши?

-Не в этой жизни,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Но однажды, Сэм, однажды ты уже забирался на крышу и готов был прыгнуть, ведь так?

Он промолчал.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула, вспомнив видение в туалете паба – ее друг, окровавленный, изуродованный, сломанный. Однажды он все-таки спрыгнул с той крыши, но было ли это здесь или в той, другой реальности? Что Сэм мог видеть здесь, когда она лежала неподвижным куском плоти в палате будущего, находясь в этом мире в коме? Видел ли он ее на койке здесь, в прошлом?

-Ты в самом деле можешь путешествовать между мирами?- он стиснул зубы как от боли. Девушке не осталось ничего другого, как только кивнуть.- Но почему? – застонал он.- Почему это тебе? Почему все тебе, если это тебе не нужно? Почему не мне? Ты не хочешь возвращаться, но я хочу, я очень хочу! Почему все тебе?

-Ты не понял, Сэм?- тихо ответила она.- Я же сказала, что это место дает тебе шанс прожить жизнь так, как ты хочешь. Это мой шанс. Я не хотела обрести какие-то способности, я не обрела ничего, кроме знаний, но мир дал мне шанс жить обычной насыщенной жизнью, как я хотела – любить, спать с мужчинами, страдать, драться, терять, обретать, но главное обрести себя и свое место в жизни.

-И это шанс? Неужели работа, карьера, байки, драки, смерти – это то, чего ты хотела?

-Поначалу да, но не сейчас. Я достигла вершин желаний, я хочу покоя, я уже была там.

-Где там?

-Там, где покой. Странное место, где я почувствовала себя как дома.

-И где оно?

-Я не знаю. Где-то. Нигде. Везде. Никогда. Всегда. Не знаю, но вход туда здесь, в этом мире, вот только попасть туда сложно. Алиса должна или уменьшится, или увеличиться, или сделать что-то такое, что позволит ей войти в заветную дверцу и попасть в чудесный сад, ты же помнишь. Хант так называет меня – Алиса.

-Ну и что? А я у него Дороти, но ты же не думаешь, что Гудвин реально существует и поможет мне вернуться домой?

-Не знаю. Гудвин не существует, равно как и Доктор Кто, зато есть Фрэнк Морган.

-И что?

-Актер Фрэнк Морган, сыгравший Волшебника Страны Оз, Сэм. Ты плохо знаешь классику кино.

-Если так, то Алиса тоже должна вернуться домой.

-Алиса проснулась в тот момент, когда начался суд над Валетом, помнишь? Ей угрожала опасность и она проснулась. Для нее это был только сон.

-Правильно, и это сон, это кома.

Она покачала головой.

-Я не проснусь, друг, для меня это не сон. Из моего Сада или Страны Чудес назад дороги нет. Я не вернусь домой, я останусь. Я уже осталась.

Сэм всмотрелся в лицо подруги – она была грустной, но решительной.

-Хант сказал, что ты его бросила, как всегда просто сбежала,- произнес он тихо.- Ты обещала, что поможешь мне. Но ты же не будешь?- девушка не ответила.- Ты бросишь и меня, ведь так? Снова сбежишь, как бегаешь всегда.

-Я не могу помочь, Сэм, просто это не мое. У меня есть цель…

-…к которой ты придешь в августе?

-Именно. Я снова сбегу, чтобы не вернуться… прости… Я говорила тебе, что я хочу изменить свою жизнь, свой мир, и я изменю его. Поэтому я вернулась снова, поэтому я вообще попала сюда. Что-то не так со мной, Сэм, я действительно могу изменить мир если захочу, у меня есть сила, есть власть, я могу, Сэм.

-Но почему тогда Я ничего не могу изменить? Это несправедливо!

-Мне жаль, друг,- с искренним сожалением ответила Саманта.

В мужчине вдруг поднялась волна злобы – на мир, на дурацкую ситуацию, на подругу, на Ханта, на мать, на того водителя, что его сбил, на кому, на неопределенность, несправедливость, бога, черта, на всех.

-Хант сегодня уже встречался с какой-то цыпой,- зло бросил он.- Они вместе… пили чай с булочками. Так он мне сказал.

Что он хотел увидеть в лице девушки? Злобу? Ревность? Обиду? Она не злилась, не ревновала и даже не обиделась на такой удар в спину.

-Это его мир, - смиренно ответила Саманта.- Это его жизнь. Он большой мальчик и может делать, что хочет. Его личная жизнь вне моей компетенции.

-Вот как?- поддел он, пытаясь вызвать что угодно, кроме глухой тоски.- И тебе все равно, что это, возможно, была Джеки Куин? – Саманта взглянула на него с обидой.

Сэм знал, что вот сейчас он ведет себя хуже обиженного ребенка, но внутри поднималось что-то черное, мстительное, как будто ему в самом деле хотелось причинить подруге боль за то, что она такая везучая.

Везучая?

Он вздрогнул. Саманта везучая? Неужели она сама хотела купаться в крови, ходить по трупам, висеть в цепях около бомбы, драться за него с пятерыми ублюдками, лежать носом в наркоте, мерзнуть под дождем, постоянно мучиться угрызениями совести и любить самого сволочного из мужиков? Нет… нет же, черт бы все это драл – любить человека из далекого прошлого, человека, старше ее на целую жизнь и еще пару лет!

-Прости, я… я просто не знаю, что на меня нашло,- он низко опустил голову.- Извини, это по-свински.

-Ничего,- едва слышно прошептала Саманта.- Это правда, но Хант действительно взрослый, это его жизнь, а я могу быть другом, коллегой, но не больше. Меня это устраивает.

Он не посмел поднять глаз.

-Ты думаешь, я действительно смогу вернуться домой?

-Конечно, сможешь,- девушка подошла ближе, обхватила его лицо ладонями, вынуждая посмотреть на нее.- Ты вернешься, но если станет невтерпеж, ты придешь сюда, но… - она чуть встряхнула его.- Сэм, не торопись возвращаться, потому что назад пути тогда уже не будет.

-Я не вернусь, Саманта,- уверенно ответил он.

Девушка обняла его, прижалась всем телом.

-Потерпи еще совсем немного, друг, все будет хорошо,- пообещала она.

-А как же ты? – он погладил ее по спине.

Она отстранилась.

-Помнишь, в «Докторе Кто» был персонаж по имени Джек Харкнесс?- Сэм кивнул.- Есть сериал для этого персонажа – «Торчвуд», я говорила. Так вот, там Джек уже бессмертный, со своей командой он защищает нашу страну от пришельцев.

-И что?- не понял Сэм.

-Нет, ничего, это не самая важная деталь,- согласилась Саманта.- Важнее этого только отношения Джека и его партнера – Йанто Джонса.

-И что? – снова спросил Сэм.- Они в конце будут счастливы и усыновят мальчика?

В темноте в глазах девушки что-то промелькнуло, но Сэм успел это заметить.

-Не думаю,- ответила она.- Джек бессмертен, а Йанто – нет. Скорее всего сценаристы не покажут семейную жизнь этой пары, а еще вероятнее, парня во цвете лет убьет какой-нибудь особо мерзкий пришелец. Это рейтинг, это толпы фанатов, ты же понимаешь,- Сэм не понимал.- Я веду к тому, Сэм, что я как этот Джек, я уйду туда, где нет времени, нет старения, ничего нет. Все уйдет, все уйдут, а я останусь, но не потому, что я сама этого хочу, а потому что за меня это уже решено. Джин проводит свою команду в паб, потом, кто знает, войдет туда сам, что-то произойдет, а потом бац – у меня будет новый шеф, какие-то новые обязанности, может быть даже возможности. Может, я даже приобрету способность летать или что-то типа телепатии…

-Ты уже побывала в моем сне,- наконец, понял Сэм.

-Не во сне,- поправила она,- в твоем разуме. Я к тому, что… знаешь, этот Джек в конечном итоге окажется один, будет сидеть в каком-нибудь пабе, пить, вспоминать тех, кого проводил, а к нему подойдет Доктор и сделает так, чтобы все было хорошо.

-Сэмми, это всего лишь сказка,- Сэм погладил ее между лопаток.- Это нереально.

-Это говорит человек, попавший в прошлое странного мира?- усмехнулась Саманта.- Ладно, выбрось из головы. Пойдем, уже ночь, мне в понедельник сдавать отчет Ханту, а у меня один день впереди и куча дел – буду писать сегодня.

-Ты серьезно? Будешь работать ночью? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Сэм.- Ты в самом деле можешь не есть, не спать и все такое?

-Я могу многое, но я не хочу рисковать этим миром, людьми и моим другом-привидением,- Саманта вдруг вспомнила то ощущение в офисе управления, когда Джек Харнс скакал как козел по столам, а над головами троих человек было лишь звездное небо.

-А можешь показать мне, что ты можешь?- попросил Сэм.

-Этого не могу, - ответила Саманта.- Это происходит само собой. Пойдем домой, уже поздно.

Мужчина молча обнял ее за талию.

Сэм уснул у нее, вымотавшись за день почти так же, как в любой из будней. Саманта не возражала – все равно сна ни в одном глазу, а тут же отчет надо писать. Вот только ничего писать, делать, даже думать не хотелось.

-Как думаешь, она что-нибудь слышит?- спросил бесплотный голос прямо около уха.

-Она слишком далеко от нас и слава богу,- шепнул второй голос.

-Говорят, она была похожа на принцессу Монако… как же ее?..

-Грейс Келли? Наверное. Сейчас в ней трудно признать даже Фредди Крюгера, да простит она мне такие слова.

Рядом засопели.

-Эй, ты чего?- всполошился голос.

-Жалко ее,- всхлипнул второй.- Ни семьи, ни детей, даже подруга бросила.

Послышался глубокий вздох.

-Иди спать, я проверю все сама.

Раздались едва слышные шаги.

-И все из-за этого чертового гонщика,- со злостью произнес уже ставший далеким голос.

-Иди спать,- повторил второй голос. Когда шаги стихли и послышался звук мягко закрываемых автоматических дверей палаты, рядом вздохнули и Саманта ощутила легчайшее прикосновение к щеке.- Бедная девочка,- прошептал голос.- Господи, бедняжка, дай боже тебе отойти в лучший мир без боли и мучений. Доктор старается, верит в тебя, но ты уже сдалась. Бедняжка…- в голосе послышались сдерживаемые слезы.- Спокойной ночи, Саманта. Надеюсь, что там, где ты сейчас, лучше, чем здесь.

-Не лучше,- так же тихо ответила Саманта.- Просто по-другому.

После этого работать уже не было сил. Она оделась, взглянула на спящего друга, хмурившегося во сне, и вышла из квартиры.

Ее друг уже ждал на улице.

-Они говорят с ним,- сказала она ему без приветствий,- они говорят со мной, а я слышу и то, и другое. Я же контактирую с тобой, еще с какими-то призраками, с сумасшедшими, с наркоманами, проститутками, убийцами и другими очень приятными личностями, но вот скажи мне, дорогой, почему я? Только потому, что я тут как будто не на своем месте? – юноша промолчал.- Зачем ты показал мне Сэма? – призрак отвернулся.- Друг,- позвала девушка,- я хочу знать, что дальше? Кем я стану, если так будет продолжаться дальше? Святой в раю или демоном ада? – она обошла его, но он снова отвернулся.- Ладно, не хочешь бесед – не надо,- она развела руками.- Тогда что ты хочешь? Зачем ты тогда пришел? Почему ждал меня? И почему только я могу видеть тебя? Почему не Сэм, не Джин? – паренек резко повернулся, испугав девушку.- Что? – не поняла она, отшатнувшись.- Джин вообще не желает слышать про тебя, а я не знаю, почему,- молодой коп опустил голову.- Эй, ладно тебе, хуже от этого не станет. По крайней мере, уже дальше просто некуда. Это твой мир, твои правила, все твое, я не претендую. Мне просто нужны ответы. Единственное, что я не могу спросить у Джина, так это то, что тебя с ним связывает,- юноша снова поднял голову, глядя на нее.- Хочешь, я буду тебя звать этим именем? – у него дрогнули губы.- Джин,- позвала она.- Это твое имя? Может, ты его брат-близнец? Прости, я несу какую-то чушь. Не важно, ты мой друг, он мой друг, верно? То есть вообще-то он меня другом наверняка не считает, но это не важно. Джин,- юноша пристально смотрел на нее с выражением какого-то отчаяния.- Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь тебе,- прошептала девушка,- что уже поздно… помогать… но я хочу быть рядом с ним, с шефом. Он в опасности, когда рядом крутятся такие как Харнс или Китс. Я не могу сказать ему про Китса, слишком рано для откровений, ты же понимаешь, но я могу защитить его. Он главный, я его подчиненная, я буду служить закону, полиции, короне, Джину…- паренек заметно вздрогнул. Саманта подняла руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его плечу, но поняла, что не сможет.- Но ты все равно здесь главный, ты, Джин.

Черты лица юноши смягчились, здоровая половина лица посветлела, даже уголки губ чуть дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

-Прогуляемся до управления, а?- Саманта тепло улыбнулась другу.- Там меня ждет ответ на очередной вопрос. Я хочу попробовать свои силы, ты позволишь? – коп взглянул куда-то за плечо девушки, она обернулась, а когда повернулась снова, его уже не было.- Вот и хорошо,- усмехнулась она,- подождешь меня на месте.

И зачем она вдруг решила обойти здание? И почему так нужно было увидеть бак, в котором сгорело последнее, что связывало ее с реальностью? Что за глупые сантименты!

Дежурный кивнул ей, оторвавшись от решения кроссворда, и снова вернулся к своим делам, а Саманта прошла к лифту и поднялась наверх.

Вот и крыша. Однажды здесь, именно здесь, началась длинная дорога куда-то в неизвестность. Здесь был Сэм, готовый спрыгнуть вниз, здесь же была она сама, но находился кто-то, кто удерживал от такого шага. Энни помогла Сэму, а Джин – Саманте.

-Друг?- тихо позвала девушка.- Джин? Ты же звал меня сюда, ты хотел, чтобы я пришла сюда.

Молоденький коп не появлялся.

-Это урок?- снова спросила Саманта.- Я должна что-то понять или сделать? Джин, помоги мне понять, что именно мне делать, я не смогу справиться без помощи,- она огляделась, но крыша была пуста.- Не бросай меня, Джин,- она присела на корточки и склонила голову.- Ты нужен мне, ты же это понимаешь. Ты главный, а я тебе подчиняюсь,- боковое зрение уловило едва заметное движение в стороне – он пришел.- Джин!- Саманта встала и подбежала к другу. Юноша смотрел куда-то за спину девушки, она мгновенно обернулась и тут же зажмурилась от яркого солнца, ударившего по глазам.- Что?!- не поняла она, щурясь и часто моргая.- Но сейчас же ночь!

Безоблачное синее небо над головой и слепящее солнце опровергали такие мысли. Был день, но хуже и страшнее всего то, что это был ТОТ САМЫЙ день, когда Энни остановила Сэма от, возможно, его возвращения домой.

Сэм стоял на самом краю крыши, уверенный в том, что если он прыгнет, он проснется в реальном мире, а испуганная Энни уговаривала его спуститься.

Юноша-коп оказался рядом с Самантой так неожиданно, что она вздрогнула и обернулась к нему.

-Это твое воспоминание? Это прошлое здесь? – он не ответил, глядя на пару на самом краю – Энни протягивала Сэму руку, как будто давала ему якорь в этом мире.

Ни Саманту, ни молодого копа эти двое не видели – крыша была пуста. Это было действительно прошлое этого мира, прошлое, которое видел куратор этого странного места и которое показывал единственной, кто мог с ним общаться.

-Он мог бы… мог бы вернуться домой, если бы тогда прыгнул?- спросила Саманта друга. Тот не взглянул на нее.- Друг,- позвала она,- Джин,- он повернул голову.- Ты показал мне Сэма в крови, это было то, что он изменил? – юноша пристально смотрел на нее.- Или он ничего не менял?- продолжила она.- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что я спятила или я сама это смогла как-то увидеть?- невесело хохотнула она, тут же похолодев. Она могла бы… она видела и не такое, не только такие видения. Могла ли она самостоятельно увидеть то, что возможно произойдет? Но ведь если это так, значит, что показывать все видения мог не он, не этот паренек, а она сама каким-то образом вклинивалась в саму историю, время, да и кто знает, может быть и в пространство. Но если она могла вызвать видения из прошлого, она может самостоятельно призвать будущее.

-Патрик говорил, что реальность определяет восприятие,- прошептала она, закрыв глаза.- Я вне реальности, я вне времени, я могу все, что захочу, потому, что я уникальна,- зашептала она, успокаивая и сосредотачивая разум на одной цели.- Я сильнее… я смогу… я все могу…

Скруджа можно было бы назвать везучим – те призраки под Рождество по крайней мере не лезли в пространные рассуждения про пространственно-временные перемещения, не давали власть над этой сферой и вообще вели себя так, как и положено себя вести нормальным привидениям, которые все знают. Хуже всего с Самантой было то, что ей волею судьбы или просто случайно досталась сила, которой она не хотела. Не умение летать или прошибать стены взглядом, не телепатия или гипноз, даже не вселенская мудрость – ей досталось умение контактировать с мертвыми, с душами, призраками и даже разумами людей. Если подумать, то в целом неплохой дар при должном понимании, смирении и полном над собой контроле. Вот только Саманта не хотела знать все, не хотела бы понимать, что при всем ее знании, она ничего не сможет изменить в судьбах людей, чье прошлое и будущее ей открывалось. Если в прошлом наступить на бабочку, в будущем выберут не того президента, а если человеку в прошлом открыть то что его ждет, все изменится настолько, что страшно представить. И не важно, в каком мире это происходит – в реальности, которая для каждого своя, или же в параллельном мире со странными правилами и законами.

Плеск воды заставил девушку открыть глаза – она стояла в квартире Сэма, в той самой крошечной квартирке в этом мире и времени, где он жил сейчас.

Сэм смотрелся в старое наполовину разбитое зеркало, весь в мыле, наполовину побритый и растерянный.

-Реальность…- пробормотал Сэм, глядя в целую половину зеркала на свое отражение.- Не реальность,- он чуть сдвинулся, глядя в разбитую часть.- Реальность… Не реальность… Ай!- пальцы сжали бритву, мужчина выронил ее, сунул порезанный палец в рот, глядя в сток, куда утекала вода с кровью.

-Сэм,- позвала Саманта, но мужчина ее не услышал.- Сэм!- она чуть повысила голос, протянув к нему руку, но когда рука прошла сквозь него, девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности. Прошлое прошлым, но вот ментальные перемещения – совсем другое дело. Помахав рукой для полной уверенности в том, что она невидима, перед зеркалом, Саманта пришла к выводу, что так оно и есть. Изменить прошлое она была не в состоянии.- Но я просила будущее!- растерялась она.

-Одно взаимосвязано с другим,- тихо произнес чей-то голос. Девушка резко оглянулась – никого.

-Что еще за шутки?- крикнула она, но никто не ответил.- Эй! Э-э-эй! Мне нужно знать, что произойдет с моим другом, слышите вы меня? Покажите мне будущее!

-Назад дороги уже не будет,- с болью произнес голос.

-Плевать!- выкрикнула Саманта в раздражении.- Покажите мне будущее Сэма! Я смогу, я изменю то, что будет, я…

-Ты сможешь увидеть, но не изменить,- ответили ей.

-Я все могу!- запальчиво крикнула Саманта.

-Знание всего принесет боль,- горько вздохнул голос.- Боль принесет ярость, ярость принесет разрушение. Ты этого хочешь?

-Я хочу помочь другу!

Девушка заметила, что течение воды в кране Сэма замерло, сам друг застыл, глядя в умывальник. Это уже было, это повторялось – замершее время в замершем пространстве.

-Пожалуйста,- жалобно попросила Саманта.- Я не могу так, я хочу помочь ему. Мне нужно знать, что произойдет.

-Ты уже знаешь,- ответил голос.- Вспомни.

Саманта бросила взгляд на друга, закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Сразу же перед глазами замелькали какие-то образы, разноцветные картинки, вспышки, время ускорилось настолько, что нельзя было ничего разобрать в суматошном разноцветье кадров, но вот все замедлилось, изображение снова замерло, а потом пропало.

Раздались какие-то голоса – Саманта распахнула глаза. Светлая комната современная по меркам реальности обстановка, стол, люди в деловых костюмах, какое-то обсуждение целесообразности содержания под стражей в течение суток. Это была настоящая реальность, откуда и пришли Сэм и Саманта.

Девушка приблизилась, на всякий случай снова помахала рукой, проверяя реакцию людей – бесполезно, ее не замечали.

-Сэм?- вдруг обратился какой-то мужчина к человеку, сидевшему напротив. Саманта в один прыжок оказалась рядом, взглянув на того, к кому обращались.

Это был Сэм Тайлер, ее друг, рассеянно крутивший в пальцах нож для резания бумаг. Сэм в деловом костюме, при галстуке, но какой-то потерянный, с пустыми глазами, смотревшими куда-то вглубь себя.

Саманта обошла стол и присела на корточки рядом с другом, глядя в его уставшее лицо.

-Сэм, ты дома,- сказала она, зная, что он не услышит.- Ты дома, но почему ты не рад? Что с тобой?

Она в нерешительности подняла руку и коснулась его, забыв, что произошло в прошлом. Но рука не прошла сквозь человека, произошло что-то другое – Саманта услышала его мысли, какие-то крики, мольбы о помощи, в которых с ужасом узнала Энни и Джина.

-Сэм…- девушка испугалась. Ее друг давно уже не спал нормально с тех пор, как вышел из комы, его мучили кошмары, снова и снова он слышал крики друзей, оставшихся в каком-то фантазийном мире комы. Была перестрелка, они попали в ловушку, они могли погибнуть, в них стреляли, но именно тогда Сэм проснулся в палате больницы, уйдя из того мира, но разумом он остался там, по-прежнему слыша звуки стрельбы и крики, сводившие с ума.

-Сэм!- ахнула какая-то женщина.- Сэм, у тебя кровь!

Саманта взглянула на руку друга – нож прорезал палец, но Сэм даже не заметил пореза, с какой-то тоской взглянув на него.

-Я не чувствую,- пробормотал он.

-Что?- не поняли люди.

-Я не чувствую,- повторил Сэм.- Я ничего не чувствую.

Он поднялся со стула и покинул кабинет под недоуменными взглядами коллег.

-Сэм!- Саманта, опомнившись, побежала следом, но не успела – дверь закрылась прямо перед ее носом. Пройти сквозь нее было почему-то страшно, как-то даже неправильно. Она обернулась и тут же прикрыла глаза от яркого солнца – непонятно как она оказалась на крыше управления полиции. Та же крыша, что и в прошлом, отремонтированная, современная, перед глазами простирался роскошный вид на город. Манчестер разросся по сравнению с тем, что было в семидесятых, стал светлее, заблестел стеклами высотных домов, витринами модных магазинов. Ветер принес запахи цветов, пыли, бензина, но Саманта знала, что сам Сэм ничего этого не чувствовал, и это пугало.

Сэм смотрел на город, чуть щурился от солнца и постепенно пугающая маска серости и глухой тоски сходила с его лица, в глазах блеснула мысль.

-Сэм, не надо!- тут же уловив ее, Саманта дернулась вперед.- Сэм, прошу, умоляю… Сэм, нет!

Мужчина ослабил узел галстука, улыбнулся, словно обретя в душе гармонию, медленно пошел к краю крыши, потом ускорил шаг, перешел на бег, оттолкнулся от края крыши и как птица взлетел вверх… но лишь на миг…

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ! – истошно завопила Саманта, осознав, что только что сделал ее друг. Стряхнув оцепенение, девушка в панике бросилась к краю крыши, но как будто уперлась в невидимую стену – что-то ее не пускало даже увидеть то, что случилось.- Нет!- снова закричала она, колотя кулаками в невидимое препятствие.- Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Сэм! СЭМ!

Время замерло снова, город как будто выцвел, краски посерели.

Саманта упала на колени, рыдая.

-Сэм! Господи, ты же не понял, Сэм! Ты запутался!

Она знала, что думал ее друг перед тем, как принять решение: тогда, в той квартирке, когда он порезался, он почувствовал боль, ощутил вкус собственной крови на языке, там все стало реальным, а здесь, когда он вернулся в реальность настоящую, порезавшись, он вдруг понял, что просто не проснулся до конца. Он думал, что снова спит, что нужно проснуться, тогда все снова заиграет красками, оживет, из сердца уйдет тоска. В этом мире не было никого, даже Энни, чтобы остановить его от шага в пропасть, и он прыгнул. Прыгнул, потому что это было все, на что он был способен, потому что в том мире его остановили, потому что там было все реальным. Он был в прошлом, просто перенесся во времени, он не спал, а это все – сон, отголосок того настоящего. Раз это не настоящее, то единственный способ проснуться – умереть здесь.

Сэм перестал понимать, что настоящее, а что нет, не мог с этим жить, мучился, слыша крики и звуки выстрелов. Там убивали его друзей, а он ничем не мог им помочь, считая, что это всего лишь посттравматический синдром, что он УЖЕ проснулся. Но чем дольше он мучился неопределенностью, чем сильнее его звали голоса, тем больше он убеждался, что он живет неправильно, иллюзорно, что он сам, по своей воле сбежал из реальности, пусть и в прошлом времени.

Здесь была Майя, которая бросила его, здесь была мать, беспокоящаяся за сына, здесь были коллеги, работа, должность старшего детектива-инспектора, но не было настоящего биения жизни – пабы казались мрачнее подземелий, пиво безвкусным, девушки вульгарными. Никто не звал его пропустить кружку-другую после трудного дня, никто не орал над ухом, не крушил все вокруг, не указывал, что делать, и не чувствовал его настолько глубоко своим, чтобы расслабиться и позволить себя вести. Энни, милая Энни Картрайт, девушка из реальности, стала надежным якорем, маячком, окутала теплом… Энни была настоящей! И шеф… господи, как же хотелось назвать кого-то шефом, снова сесть в нутро бронзовой красотки Кортины, ворчать от сигаретного дыма, болтаться из стороны в сторону от бешеной гонки по раздолбанным дорогам, дать волю кулакам против всех этих насильников, убийц, наркоманов… и очень не хватало дружеского тычка в бок, правильного слова в нужный момент, всех этих девчачьих имен, шуточек, брутальности, крепкой мужской дружбы и уверенности в том, что после работы все пойдут в паб пить пиво и виски, а наутро будет страшно болеть голова, но все это ерунда, потому что шеф снова выломает дверь, ввалится в квартиру и в приказном порядке заявит бегом собираться и мчаться на очередное дело.

Вот потому-то Сэм и не выдержал иллюзии жизни, сдержанности во всем, строгого подчинения правилам, всем этим дурацким моралям, законам, порядку в отношении тех, кто не заслуживал ходить с целыми ребрами и зубами. Это было ненастоящим, как он думал.

И потому он сделал то, что сделал – прыгнул вперед, в неизвестность, просто, чтобы проснуться от этого кошмара.

-Господи, Сэм… - застонала Саманта, отчаявшись прорваться за стену.- Сэм… зачем? ЭТО реальность, ты вернулся домой, ты же хотел этого!

-Он и вернулся,- произнес голос рядом. Саманта подняла голову.- Он вернулся домой, Саманта,- повторил мужчина перед ней.

-Но…- сил не оставалось даже на то, чтобы говорить, удивляться, бояться.

-Дом там, где сердце,- печально произнес мужчина.

Девушка всхлипнула, вытерла слезы, проморгалась, силясь понять, что сама она не спит, и поднялась на ноги.

-Это ты сделал! – она в ярости кинулась на человека, но тот отстранился.- Ты довел его до такого!

-Это не я, Саманта,- мужчина покачал головой.- Мне очень жаль... правда… но это не я тому виной.

Девушка оглядела пришельца – лицо в копоти, измученный вид, затравленный взгляд воспаленных глаз, на щеках следы от слез, на израненном и обожженном теле какие-то жалкие лохмотья, босые грязные ноги.

-Я бы не мог,- произнес мужчина снова.- И… я и тогда не хотел, прости.

Губы девушки дрогнули, из глаз снова полились слезы.

-Ты сломал его,- ответила она, качая головой.- Ты,- она ткнула в него пальцем.- Ты заковал его в цепи как раба, ты отравил наркотиком и бросил умирать.

-Я сожалею,- мужчина опустил голову.

-Я готова была бы сама убить тебя…

-Я знаю.

Девушка отвернулась, вытирая щеки и стараясь контролировать эмоции – хотелось избить гостя, задушить, повалить на пол и пинать, пинать, пинать, пока он не захлебнулся бы своей кровью, но…

-Ты мог убить Сэма,- она не смогла повернуться к нему лицом.- Ты мог бы убить всех нас: Сэма, Криса, Рея, меня, Джина…

-Я не мог бы убить Джина, Саманта,- произнес человек.

-Потому что всегда мечтал с ним переспать, да?- девушка в ярости обернулась.

-Я любил его,- признал мужчина, не глядя на девушку,- я готов был ради него на все, но не по этому.

-А как же я? А как же Сэм? Ты называл его другом, ты спал со мной, ты врал мне!

Мужчина склонил голову еще ниже.

-Я расплачиваюсь за свое предательство.

Саманта не выдержала того жалкого зрелища, что представлял ее некогда любовник, и снова отвернулась.

-Я простила тебя,- с трудом вздохнула она.- Простила, но не потому, что Хант простил, не потому что он считал тебя своим другом, которого ты предал, которому причинил боль не только физически, но и морально, а потому что Я любила тебя, по-настоящему любила.

-Я не заслужил прощения, но именно оно позволило мне прийти сюда, помочь тебе,- в голосе человека была искренняя боль, настолько сильная, что трудно было представить себе его страдания.

-Это ты показал мне все это?- Саманта не могла посмотреть на него.

-Нет, я бы не смог. Это сделала ты. У меня совсем немного времени, мне нужно возвращаться.

-Ты умер, тебе некуда больше торопиться.

-Ты все осознаешь позже, а пока будь готова ко всему. Контролируй себя, контролируй эмоции, разум, чувства.

-Да как ты можешь говорить про контроль после того, что ты сделал?!- крик вырвался сам.- Как ТЫ смеешь говорить МНЕ, что мне делать?! – это была уже не ярость, а боль, так тщетно сдерживаемая после осознания предательства и потери. – Я сходила с ума, я пыталась выяснить, что с тобой произошло, я готова была защищать тебя перед Хантом любой ценой даже после того, что пережила сама и что вытерпели люди!

-Мне жаль,- мужчина молитвенно сложил руки.- Я хотел невозможного, я жаждал власти, всего того, что есть у него, у тебя – выбора, свободы действий.

-У Ханта? – переспросила Саманта.- Ты что-то знал про него?

-Я знаю сейчас,- поправил мужчина.

Она не поняла, почему так и не задала вопрос, что же знают мертвые. Это было уже слишком для того, что она пережила, что видела сейчас, что поняла. Если он пришел предупредить о чем, то, она поняла и это – она не сможет сказать Сэму об увиденном. Никогда не сможет. Снова сведет ли горло или же просто она испугается потерять его, изменить его судьбу, но она сохранит все в секрете. Не потому, что хочет, не потому, что может, а потому, что должна.

-Я уже встречалась с привидениями и даже душами… ты тоже призрак?

-Нет,- мужчина качнул головой.

-Ты мертв,- повторила она.

-Да,- на этот раз он кивнул.

-Зомби? Пришелец? Просто моя галлюцинация? – наугад бросила она.

-Это я, Саманта,- он отвел взгляд.

Они стояли всего в паре шагов друг от друга – она, борясь с собой, и он, жалкий, изуродованный, замученный, сломленный.

Что с ним произошло? Как он вообще попал сюда? Как говорил, мыслил, двигался?

-Как ты попал сюда? – спросила Саманта.

-За меня просили,- смиренно ответил он.- Просили дать возможность извиниться за все, просто увидеть тебя в последний раз.

-Кто за тебя просил? Господь бог? И почему? Снова помучить? Или скажешь, чтобы отпустить меня, чтобы я перестала винить себя в твоей смерти? Или чтобы дать тебе отпущение всех грехов разом?

Он промолчал.

Она поняла, что он не скажет – не сможет, что на все есть свои какие-то запреты, что везде свои законы, правила, принципы, что ему дали еще один шанс, дал кто-то добрый, возможно даже ее друг, тот молоденький коп, или же за него кто-то горячо молился, прося Всевышнего о прощении грешной душе, или это она сама позвала его, потому что больше не могла мучиться – кто знает?

-Последний вопрос…- она сглотнула.- Ты знаешь Рассела Томпсона? Он… там? Там, где ты?

-Я знаю его, но он не со мной.

Есть ли жизнь после жизни и куда попадают грешники и праведники двух странных миров? Как человек может оказаться в странном прошлом из мира будущего реального? Что происходит с теми, кто умирает в реальности и в том параллельном мире? Есть ли рай и ад? Есть ли ангелы и черти и что же, наконец, знают мертвые?

Он просто пришел к ней, потому что его отпустили на какое-то время, настоящего, во плоти. Он ужасен на вид и почти непереносим по запаху, но все его существо молит о прощении, молит искренне, потому что он знает – он этого не заслужил.

-Я в самом деле готова убить тебя,- снова повторила Саманта, подходя к мужчине ближе.- Джин прав, называя тебя другом и одновременно выродком,- в глазах мужчины мелькнул настоящий ужас.- А я… со мной многое случилось, я смогла найти в себе силы простить тебя, я даже пыталась понять тебя, я научилась испытывать жалость к тем, кто ее недостоин. Сейчас, глядя тебе в глаза, я заявляю: ты подонок! – мужчина зажмурился. Саманта ощутила укол жалости – каждое ее слово действительно ранило его. – И знаешь еще что?- он с надеждой взглянул на девушку, безмолвно умоляя сжалиться.- Мне искренне жаль, что ты выбрал не ту сторону закона, Алан, - она обняла его.


	71. Chapter 71

-Я не смел даже мечтать об этом,- прошептал Алан, однако не делая попыток обнять в ответ.

-И ты не обнимешь меня? – спросила Саманта.

-Если бы мне было позволено хотя бы коснуться тебя,- с болью в голосе ответил он.

Она отстранилась.

-Значит жизнь после жизни? Ты знаешь ответы на все вопросы?

-Есть ли жизнь на Марсе и существует ли Доктор Кто на самом деле?- черные сухие губы мужчины чуть улыбнулись, потрескавшись и сразу закровоточив.

Сердце девушки сдавила боль от жалости. Он заслуживал страданий, все верно, а это была всего лишь передышка. Для него это свидание – возможность извиниться, для нее – простить, но даже от жалости и прощения ничего не изменится.

Она оглядела его тело – там, где его касались ее руки, открылись раны, текла кровь. Он мучился от ее прикосновений, но он как мазохист жаждал этого.

-Алан, кто я? Кто и для чего дает мне такие возможности? Почему я? Кто Хранитель того мира, куда мы попали? Кто такой Джек Харнс? Почему врачи до сих пор поддерживают во мне жизнь? Почему тот мир, куда мы попали, пытается постоянно вытолкать меня в реальность? Алан, что вообще происходит? Это что-то вроде второго шанса?

Он смотрел на нее со страхом, непонятным для нее.

-Контролируй себя, Саманта, и все будет хорошо,- наконец, ответил Алан.- Борись с собой, потому что если ты решишься на последний шаг – назад дороги не будет.

-Что? – не поняла она.- Ты о чем?

Он отступил от нее назад.

-Ты права, это борьба, это война.

-Что? Алан, я…

Он сделал еще шаг назад, ближе к краю крыши.

-Ты можешь многое, но ты не главная…

-Я знаю, там есть Храни…

-Ты большее, - Алан встал на край, по-прежнему глядя на девушку.- Ты поможешь, защитишь, ты сильная, ты справишься.

-Стой!- Саманта сделала шаг к нему, но он жестом остановил ее.

-Ты все поймешь сама, - его губы снова дрогнули в улыбке, по подбородку потекла струйка крови.- Саманта…

-Да?- она поняла, что не сможет и не должна останавливать его.

-Спасибо, что смогла простить,- он шагнул вниз, и в тот же момент девушка закрыла глаза.

-Ты прости, что не смогла вовремя остановить тебя,- прошептала она.

Трудно оставаться в здравом уме, если с тобой постоянно что-то происходит из разряда паранормальных явлений. И все же человек – существо удивительное, ко всему рано или поздно привыкающее. Если рядом есть призраки, которые могут общаться лишь с тобой, приходится мириться с их желаниями, если чья-то неупокоенная душа доверяется тебе, важно не обмануть ее доверия. Несчастный одинокий паренек, чья молодая жизнь так трагически оборвалась, стал ее другом, помощником и начальником; любовник, обманувший доверие и едва не убивший, покончивший жизнь самоубийством, наказан, хоть и смог чьими-то молитвами на короткий миг покинуть тот ад, в котором оказался, чтобы искренне покаяться без надежды на пощаду; друг, попавший в странный мир, рано или поздно вернется домой, но запутается настолько, что перестанет отличать иллюзию от реальности.

Наверное, это правда, что реальность определяет восприятие, вот только реальность для каждого своя. Для призрака, что уходит куда-то в жизнь после жизни, это дорога к свету или тьме; для молодого парня, взвалившего на свои хрупкие плечи груз ответственности за коллег по профессии – это путь, длиной в жизнь; для того, кто знал про мир, куда попал, это вспышка мелькнувшей на небосводе кометы – яркая звезда, погаснувшая где-то, а для того, кто пришел в мир в странное время, когда даже не существовал, это новая возможность творить, создавать, изменять или разрушать. Жизнь с чистого листа – не об этом ли мечтает любой человек?

Когда Саманта открыла глаза, было уже раннее утро, Манчестер еще спал и видел, должно быть, счастливые сны, звезды гасли, на востоке небеса окрашивались нежным оттенком розового, лилового и золотого, распространяя сияние дальше к западу. Удивительно зрелище, которое увидит лишь тот, кто ждет этого момента еще с ночи.

Стоя на крыше управления полиции и глядя на небо, Саманта думала о том, что произошло. Пора было завязывать с удивлением и упорным игнорированием очевидного – она была далеко не пешкой в игре, она была королевой, свободно проходя на любую клетку. Уже второй человек говорил про контроль над собой, второй человек знал, что она может натворить, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Отец Патрик мягко просил, Алан буквально готов был умолять. Двое совершенно не связанных друг с другом мужчин, откуда-то знающих то, что она задумала. Впрочем, священнику она сказала сама, частично утаив детали, а Алан всегда понимал ее лучше остальных, отчасти и потому, что знал что-то про этот мир и Джина Ханта.

Было ли больно или тяжело после этой ночи, встречи, слов, видений и прощения? Наверное, нет. Душа как будто очищалась от какого-то налета с каждой такой встречей, что-то могущей означать. Эти невозможные звуки из больницы, постоянный писк аппарата жизнеобеспечения, как будто барабаны в голове – это сводило с ума, но это было неотъемлемой частью жизни женщины-детектива, а встречи и откровения помогали ненадолго забыться в беседе. Джон Доу, отец Патрик, Нельсон и самый главный человек – молодой коп, обратившийся к ней в надежде, что она поможет, что избавит от одиночества. Паренек, к которому тянуло как магнитом с той же силой, что и к шефу. Даже странно, что у них одинаковые имена, хотя то, что молодой коп отзывался на это имя могло и ничего не значить – может быть, просто «Джин» было похоже на что-то другое. Джон, Джейк, Додж, может даже Роджер – кто же знает?

И все равно где-то в глубине души черным сгустком ворочалось то зло, что приходилось держать под замком. Что там говорят про наследственность и гены? Дочь духовно сломленной мазохистки и серийного маньяка-убийцы не может быть святой – генетику не обманешь. Если люди узнают, может произойти что угодно. Мир и так против нее, приходится постоянно бороться, чтобы остаться в нем.

Хорошо Сэму, он как будто в киселе – барахтается, но не выплывает, а она лишь скользит по поверхности и никак не может уйти в глубину, не может научиться просто жить и брать то, что хочет от жизни, потому что знает, что если она даст волю желаниям, мир начнет меняться под нее – куратор не справится, не сдержит ее напора. Она сильнее, но… но одного его взгляда достаточно для прекращения всех военных действий против кого угодно. Она не посмеет не подчиниться. Она знает свое место и свое предназначение.

Алан всколыхнул жалость, давно дремавшее чувство, пробудившееся уже здесь. Чувствовать жалость к тому, кто наказан за дело, жалеть того, кто умер или того, кто где-то посередине. Жалеть, но не мочь ничем помочь. Знать прошлое, настоящее и будущее, но держать все в себе, ни словом, ни жестом даже не иметь возможности предупредить о надвигающейся буре. Дар и проклятье, сокровище и гнусь.

Саманта подошла к краю крыши, встала на выступ, взглянув вниз – разумеется, никаких тел там не было, никакой крови, Сэм сейчас спал у себя дома, а Алан… Алан был мертв, возможно, это был просто ночной бред, галлюцинация, действие того лекарства, что лилось в ее вены и пыталось очистить умирающий организм от рака.

Нужно жить дальше, у нее есть дела, красивая, но совершенно ненужная ей квартира, запутавшийся друг, двое начальников, один из которых совсем мальчишка, а второй иногда ведет себя с упрямством юнца, должность, которая для нее пустой звук и туманное будущее с одним лишь четким моментом, касающимся ее родителей.

В последний раз взглянув на рассвет, Саманта отвернулась и прошла к выходу.

Сэма разбудил запах свежесваренного кофе и ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда. Подождав пару секунд, он приоткрыл один глаз и вздрогнул от неожиданности – на стуле около кровати сидела Саманта, глядя на него таким отчаянным взглядом, что становилось не по себе. Заметив, что он проснулся, лицо девушки прояснилось.

-Доброе утро,- она улыбнулась.

-Доброе,- поприветствовал он.- Ты так и не ложилась? – она снова улыбнулась.

-У меня были срочные дела.

-Ты уходишь от ответа,- он потянулся.- И вообще, какие могут быть дела ночью?

-Свидание, например,- она пожала плечами, встала и подошла к нему.- Как спалось?

-Эм…- он слегка порозовел от смущения и вполне нормальной для мужского организма утренней эрекции.- Хорошо, спасибо.

-Я рада,- она улыбнулась еще шире и прошла на кухню.

-Вот черт…- Сэм рывком отбросил одеяло и поднялся.- Я приму душ у тебя?- крикнул он.

-Все, что угодно, в твоем полном распоряжении,- раздался ответ из кухни.

Было в подруге что-то странное, даже пугающее, когда они сидели за столом и завтракали. Вернее, завтракал только он, а она снова ничего не ела и да пила, молча глядя на него.

-Не расскажешь, чем ты занимаешься?- не выдержал он.

-Я учусь понимать людей, - ответила Саманта.- Я многому учусь, и я очень надеюсь, что мой наставник будет мной гордиться.

-Я его знаю?

Она отвела взгляд, погрустнев.

-Нет, Сэм, его никто не знает. Он общается только со мной, так уж вышло.

-И что было этой ночью, что ты так смотришь на меня?

Она вздохнула с каким-то надрывом.

-Ты никогда не думал остаться здесь?

У него выпала вилка.

-Что? Нет! Конечно же нет! Я знаю, что это нереально, что я вернусь домой. Я… ты… я же вернусь домой?

-Здесь настолько плохо?

-Саманта, ты что-то знаешь? Ты же всегда знаешь чуть больше, чем говоришь, да? Я застрял?

-Это временно, ты вернешься домой, Сэм,- вроде бы радостную новость она смогла преподнести как весть о похоронах.- И все же, тебе настолько плохо здесь? Настолько невыносимо, что ты готов считать секунды до возвращения?

-Я тебя не понимаю,- он отложил столовые приборы и отодвинул тарелку с недоеденной яичницей.

-Ты бы бросил команду, если бы их жизни висели на волоске, но ты имел бы реальный шанс вернуться?

-Саманта, мы это уж проходили, давай просто забудем и…

-Я серьезно,- перебила она.- Тебе нравится Энни? Ты любишь ее? Ты бросишь ее в беде?

Он нахмурился и стиснул зубы.

-Сэмми, это… это просто нечестно с твоей стороны! Это разные вещи!

-Хорошо, тогда просто ответь на вопрос – ты ее любишь? Любишь ли ты ее настолько, чтобы жениться на ней, создать семью?

-Саманта…

-Пожалуйста, ответь.

Он нервно передернул плечами.

-Это слишком сложно, я не готов так… это… это просто невозможно. Саманта, я чужой здесь. Это иллюзия, это все ненастоящее.

-Но ты любишь ненастоящую девушку, Сэм.

Он вскочил.

-Господи, Саманта, умеешь же ты… так…

-Мне жаль, что ты поступился своим желанием в суде, жаль, что не принял сделку с Хорсом, Сэм.

-Жаль?- он обернулся на нее.- Жаль?! Думаешь, я бы мог бросить Ханта в тюрьму?

-А ты мог бы просто бросить его?- она подняла голову.- Бросить еще раз, уйти, забыть это как кошмарный сон, снова начать нормально жить – смог бы?

-Да что на тебя нашло?

-Я боюсь потерять тебя, только и всего.

Он подивился, насколько много боли было в ее ответе.

-Ты не потеряешь, мы вернемся вместе.

-Я остаюсь, Сэм,- она покачала головой.- Я полезнее здесь, чем там.

-Но…- он растерялся, но потом сдался.- Ладно, хорошо, раз ты так это решила. Я точно вернусь домой?- переспросил он.

-Даю слово. Тебе помогут.

Она склонила голову, закрыв глаза.

-Сэмми, ты точно в порядке?- осторожно спросил он.

-Уже не знаю, что считать порядком, а так да, в порядке. Можно еще вопрос?

-Давай.

-Ты любишь Джина?

Он даже открыл рот от неожиданности.

-Саманта, ты…

-Не в этом смысле,- она поморщилась, не глядя на него.- Ты любишь его как человека, как начальника, просто как друга? Что ты к нему испытываешь, Сэм?

-Я… ну я… - он проморгался, протер глаза, потер переносицу, собрался с духом.- Я… наверное… то есть… Сэмми, он хоть и буйно-помешенный псих, но он старается для команды и города, он… да, я уважаю его, хотя и не одобряю его методы работы и ведения допросов, но я признаю, что он отличный коп и… и друг тоже. Я достаточно подробно ответил на твой вопрос?

-Он действительно хочет помочь тебе, просто не знает как. Он не понимает тебя, но старается, он учится, с тобой он становится даже мягче характером, что сказывается на допросах.

-Ну да,- фыркнул Сэм,- теперь он избивает подозреваемых не через минуту после того, как теряет терпение, а дает им время выкурить их последнюю сигарету.

-Он привыкнет к нововведениям, дай ему время.

Сэм подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.

-Что сегодня произошло, Саманта? К чему весь этот допрос?

-Они реальны, Сэм, эти люди – Джин, Энни, все люди, весь мир. Это не мыслеобразы, это просто есть, все теории неверны и если убить их здесь – они погибнут.

-Ты что-то видела, да? Видения из будущего?

При этих словах девушка зажмурилась и напряглась.

-Мне дано знать, но не дано что-либо изменить, Сэм, прости. Я не могу сказать тебе всего… я вообще не могу сказать тебе.

Он подошел к ней и обнял.

-Но все же будет хорошо, да? Мы справимся, Саманта, мы все преодолеем вместе, найдем выход.

Она положила ладонь на его руку, обнимающую ее.

-Ты обретешь то, что желаешь,- сказала она.

-Но?..

-Нет, ничего. Ты вернешься домой, просто вернешься.

Он присел рядом, взглянул в лицо девушки.

-Сэмми,- тихо позвал он.- Саманта, что с тобой? Я знаю, что тебе сложно, тяжело, но мы же вместе…

-Мне жаль его,- она открыла глаза, не глядя на друга.- Я бы не должна жалеть после того, что он сделал, но… я понимаю его, Сэм, он всего лишь человек, запутавшийся, хотевший большего… все равно он не настолько плохой. Он получил по заслугам, он сам это признает, да и я согласна, но все же мне его просто по-человечески жаль.

-Ты о ком?

-Я встречалась с Аланом сегодня ночью,- она вздохнула.- Не видение, не призрак как девчонка, он был настоящим. Я должна была бы… не знаю… но я простила его. Я любила его, но простила не поэтому. И мне его жаль.

-Алан… Гилл? – она кивнула.- Но он умер. Сэмми, он застрелился.

-Я притягиваю не только неприятности, но и призраков, души и даже бывших любовников, которые едва не отправили меня и моих коллег на тот свет.

-Ты с ним… контактировала? Это как с пришельцами?

-Он был реален, во плоти, хотя и я, и он знали, что он мертв. Я видела его раны, кровь, он мучился даже от моих слов, от прикосновений у него открылись язвы, он заслужил все это, но кто-то или что-то дало ему возможность прийти ко мне, извиниться, предупредить, помочь.

-Это был зомби?

Саманта вздохнула, поднялась со стула.

-Нет, Сэм, это был настоящий Алан Гилл, собственной персоной как будто прямиком из ада.

-Ну и шуточки,- поморщился он.- И что он говорил?

-Просил держать себя под контролем,- она прошла в комнату и села на кровать.

-Это что-то значит? – Сэм присел рядом и обнял ее.

-Очередной кошмар, как видно,- она пожала плечами, склонив голову на его грудь.- Отец Патрик просил то же самое. И знаешь, что? Они оба правы. Полиция – это мечта, которая уже сбылась, должность, роль в команде, да, но это не мое, несколько не мое, не то, что мне нужно. Мой шеф одинок, ему плохо, но он единственный понимает меня, и он знает, что я рано или поздно уйду, чтобы найти последнюю жертву.

-Шеф? Жертву? Хант настолько обнаглел, что требует жертв?

-Нет, не Хант - мой друг, главный в этом мире. Он не требует жертв, он просто заботится о людях, дает им то, что они хотят, а я… я подчиняюсь ему, я защищаю его, помогаю как могу. Я не смогу больше вести себя как хладнокровный киллер, но я обязана завершить то, что задумала, тогда, когда задумала. Мой путь закончится здесь, я найду и убью единственного, кто изуродовал жизни многих людей, и тогда, возможно, что-то произойдет, ты сможешь вернуться домой, а мой друг обретет покой,- она снова вздохнула.

-Но ведь это не все желания, верно? Ты говорила, что хотела пойти работать копом – ты им работаешь, ты говорила, что хотела быть первой женщиной-детективом, ты уже она и есть, ты даже стала первой женщиной - старшим детективом-инспектором, ты держала руку на пульсе города, у тебя была власть…

-Ну да, а еще я хотела быть приглашенной на чаепитие к королеве,- невесело улыбнулась Саманта.- Не очень хорошо, когда исполняются все мечты – тогда не остается ничего и нужно что-то выдумывать еще. Призраки не приходят просто так, Сэм, мы оба это хорошо знаем. Девчонка из телевизора – это одно, видения – это другое, призраки и души – это третье. Я хочу помогать людям, да, но я слишком далеко зашла в стремлении делать это радикально. Я убиваю, Сэм, я даю волю гневу, ярости, страху. До чего я могу дойти, потеряв контроль? Мир пластичен как видишь, этот мир дает то, что ты ждешь, а что если он даст то, что ты НЕ ждешь?

-А твой шеф… новый шеф… он может мне помочь вернуться домой?

-Это зависит не от него, но он может удержать тебя, если ты сам этого хочешь.

-Я хочу домой, Саманта,- глубоко вздохнул Сэм.- Я просто очень хочу домой, я устал.

Она ответила не сразу.

-Я тоже. Я хочу только покоя.

Когда Сэм ушел, Саманта упала на кровать и закрыла глаза. Она не сможет предотвратить то, что произойдет, это не ее вина, это не в ее власти. Нужно просто смириться и попробовать просто жить.

Как, КАК можно жить, зная будущее, видя то, что никто больше не видит; как можно жить, общаясь с призраками и душами? Умерить пыл – возможно, подчинить разум, стать хладнокровнее, но мягче – да, защищать, не убивая – и это можно, если постараться, но… она же ЗНАЕТ будущее!

И что делать? Плакать? Крушить все подряд? Бояться и ненавидеть? Бежать от себя, прятаться, все отрицать?

Жалеть, поняла Саманта. Ей остается только сожалеть – ничего она не сможет поделать. Таковы правила игры и этого места, такова ее роль.

Она перевернулась, потянулась к телефону и подняла трубку.

-Оператор,- сообщил женский голос в трубе.

-Соедините меня с Блэкпулом,- она назвала домашний номер телефона.

-Ждите… соединяю…

В трубке раздались длинные гудки. Абонента могло и не быть дома, но проверить стоило. Давно уже надо было разобраться с этим делом.

-Слушаю?- наконец, ответили на том конце.

-Здравствуйте, инспектор Миллер, это Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, полиция Манчестера.

-Здравствуйте, Саманта,- Скотт Миллер судя по тону голоса улыбнулся.- Чем могу помочь?

-Вы можете узнать по коду подразделения и примерным данным личность человека?

-Могу, конечно. Что Вас интересует?

-Мне нужно найти человека, его код 6620, Ланкашир, молодой мужчина лет восемнадцати-двадцати…

-Простите, это, возможно, не мое дело, но почему Вы не обратитесь к инспектору Ханту?

-Я бы не хотела, чтобы он знал, сэр. Это… могу я просить о полной конфиденциальности?

-Да, конечно, просто я не понимаю, что особенного в запросе.

-Это очень сложно объяснить, но… мне нужно знать, кто этот парень, просто имя, фамилию, место проживания. И… сэр, самое главное, думаю, это может ускорить поиск – объект погиб.

-Дата смерти известна?

-Не уверена, но это что-то, связанное с каким-то праздником.

-Хорошо, я понял. Это займет какое-то время.

-Я понимаю, я не тороплю.

-Я сделаю запрос по данным, это может занять неделю как минимум.

-Хорошо, спасибо, сэр.

-Что-нибудь еще?

-Нет, сэр, спасибо большое.

-Не за что, обращайтесь. Всего доброго, Саманта.

-До свидания, сэр.

Она положила трубку.

Стоило ли вообще начинать это расследование? И почему она умолчала про имя друга? Как отреагирует Хант, если узнает, что она снова лезет, куда не надо? И как поведет себя сам виновник расследования?

А ведь Хант узнает, у него звериное чутье. Скотт не скажет, он человек слова, но Хант пронюхает по-любому и устроит ей такой нагоняй, что бомбы в Хиросиме покажутся детской забавой.

И все же это надо знать. Плевать на последствия. Жаль, что нельзя поделиться с Сэмом, он бы тоже мог помочь даже здесь, но придется рассказывать ему все – про видения из будущего, про него самого, вот только он испугается, может и не поверить, а если поверит, потребует рассказать все.

-Господи, как же я устала от этих тайн,- застонала Саманта, снова падая на кровать и закрывая глаза.

Ей показалось, что она лишь на миг отключилась, но когда очнулась, была глубокая ночь. Она проспала целый день? Но она не спала, по крайней мере это точно не было сном – она не испытывала желания отдыхать, просто закрыла глаза, открыла и вдруг поняла, что она отключилась как кукла, у которой сели батарейки.

-Мозг не поврежден,- под ставший уже привычным писк аппаратов жизнеобеспечения, произнес женский голос.- Лекарство работает.

-Сердце?- спросил Хорс.

-В норме.

-Почки?

-Состояние стабилизируется.

-Легкие? Обрадуйте меня, что моя красавица скоро сможет дышать самостоятельно.

-Вполне возможно, но пока улучшений нет.

-Тем не менее, это прорыв,- довольно сообщил Хорс.

-Сэр, кожа пациентки подсыхает. Это просто чудо! Рост раковых клеток существенно замедлился.

-Это не панацея от рака, мы не знаем, сработало ли именно лекарство или это желание пациентки, и мы не знаем, даст ли оно побочные эффекты, но картина благоприятная.

-Может быть даже сможем обойтись без ампутации ног?

Тишина.

-Заодно скажите, что я смогу ходить,- прошептала Саманта, слушая разговоры.

-Не могу сказать точно,- неуверенно ответил Хорс. – Если все получится как надо – хорошо. Победа над раком, Нобелевская премия, слава…- голос доктора был сухим и холодным.

-Но можно же прооперировать?- вставила медсестра.

-Вы думаете, все так просто? Справимся с онкологией, но иммунитет не вернем. Она и сейчас живет в стерильном мире – любой микроб убьет ее.

-Но органы работают,- не согласилась медсестра.- Иммунитет восстановится.

-Со временем – возможно, но об операции не может быть речи минимум года три, а пока максимум, что мы сможем – привести ее в чувство и посадить в инвалидное кресло.

-Она хотя бы сможет сидеть, - обрадовалась медсестра.

-Мисс Дерст, - устало вздохнул Хорс,- Вы действительно думаете, что пациентка, отказывающаяся бороться, сможет принять свою полную инвалидность? Возможно, она сможет пошевелить рукой, - он четко выделил первое слово,- и возможно, она справится после курса реабилитации и работы с психологами. Врачи не боги, мы можем вылечить тело, но не душу.

-Нетипичные слова для врача,- заметила Саманта.

-Вы говорите странные вещи, доктор,- обиделась медсестра.- Вы же сами боролись за нее, как же Вы можете вот так сомневаться?

-Я чувствую ее, мисс Дерст,- прервал Хорс.- Я уговариваю ее и себя в том, что все будет хорошо, я верю в то, что все будет хорошо, но будет или нет – зависит только от ее желания вернуться.

-Я не вернусь,- Саманта покачала головой.

-Она вернется, - уверенно ответила медсестра.

-Хотелось бы верить,- голос врача затих.

Если они там наэкспериментируются до того, что вылечат ее от рака кожи, нормализуют ее состояние и захотят вывести ее из комы, то…

-Хочу знать свое будущее,- Саманта встала с кровати, походила по комнате.- Я хочу знать, что со мной будет, если все выйдет как хотят врачи. Друг… Джин… друг, помоги мне. Я не знаю, как это работает, но я обязана знать, что со мной будет. Джин! Джин, я выживу? Джин!

Но молодой коп так и не появился.

Утро новой рабочей недели началось как всегда с раскачки: Крис и Рей что-то обсуждали, не торопясь приступить к работе, Энни наводила красоту на рабочем месте, а остальные зевали, ходили от стола к столу, курили и как могли тянули время. Сэм осмотрел офис и покачал головой – во времена его начальствования команда такого себе не позволяла.

-А где Саманта?- спросил он у коллег.

-Наверное, проспала,- из всех ответила лишь Энни, остальные даже не повернули головы.

-Ну да, чтобы Джонс и проспала,- проворчал Сэм.

Хант вошел в офис как всегда бодро и вроде бы даже в приподнятом настроении.

-Где Алиса?- ему хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что кого-то в его королевстве не хватает.

-Опаздывает, - Сэм поднялся и прошел за ним в кабинет.- Может, просто проспала.

-Ты заболел? – Хант с подозрением покосился на коллегу.- Джонс как кибермен – или работает, или ломается.

-Шеф, она человек, - укорил Сэм.- Мало ли что стряслось. Я позвоню ей.

-Явится, никуда не денется,- отмахнулся тот, бросая на стол какой-то конверт.- Знаешь, что это?

-Я думаю, ты сам скажешь.

-Из Лондона,- таинственно произнес Хант.- Цыпа у нас супер-пупер детка, ее вызывают в резиденцию.

-Куда?

-Тайлер, ты сам не проснулся? Это приглашение на чаепитие у Ее Величества. Пришло утром.

-Саманту приглашают к королеве?

-Сэм, ты иногда меня пугаешь. Сегодня в твоей круглой голове кончились умные слова?

-Да прекрати уже! Это же то, о чем она мечтала! И что там?

Хант уселся в кресло и сложил руки на столе.

-Понятия не имею. Курьер сказал, что это приглашение в Лондон от самой королевы, а чужие письма я не вскрываю. Думаю, надо поздравить детку, когда явится.

-Да, само собой, но…- Сэм закусил губу.

-Что еще? Обиделся, что тебя не позвали? Меня, представь, тоже, но я почему-то не ною.

-Да нет же, просто это… да, она мечтала об этом, но…

-Ты пока подумай над продолжением лепета, - Хант поднялся,- а я предупрежу парней,- он вышел.

Сэм взглянул на конверт дорогой бумаги с золотой вязью букв на нем. Это мечта любого англичанина, но Сэмми уже сказала, что всему должен быть предел. Неужели, она откажется от такого шанса?

В этот миг раздался шквал аплодисментов – виновница события наконец явилась на работу.

Сэм вышел из кабинета и застал совершенно растерянную подругу и коллег, поздравляющих ее.

-Что? – спросила девушка.- Я опоздала и все безумно счастливы или меня уже уволили, и все равно все безумно счастливы?

-Ты едешь в Лондон,- коротко сообщил Хант.

-В Лондон,- повторила Саманта, почему-то нахмурившись.- Можно на пару слов?- она прошла в кабинет.- Привет, Сэм. Не возражаешь, если мы немного поорем друг на друга - я и начальство?

-Привет. Само собой. Поздравляю.

-И ты не рада?- Хант зашел внутрь.- Кстати, в чем причина опоздания на два часа?

-У меня были дела. Лондон подождет, а мне нужен отпуск.

-Отпуск? Джонс, у нас тут не санаторий, у нас дела, знаешь ли, расследования.

-Мне нужна всего неделя, но буквально с сегодняшнего дня. Джин, мне срочно нужно время.

-Тебе сделали предложение и тебе нужно время? Это во внерабочее время,- он протянул ей конверт.

Саманта со вздохом распечатала его и пробежалась глазами по строчкам.

-Этот четверг,- пробормотала она, еще больше нахмурившись.- Хорошо. Отлично. Я никуда не еду.

-Знаешь, что,- разозлился Хант,- прекрати вести себя так, как будто ты пуп земли! Тебе никто ничего не должен и если тебя приглашает сама королева, будь любезна явиться!

-Значит, в Лондон я ехать могу, а в отпуск на неделю нет? И нечего сверлить меня глазами – я позвоню и извинюсь, скажу, что я заболела, угодила в больницу или умерла – все равно.

Хант явственно скрипнул зубами, подошел к двери и опустил жалюзи на окнах, развернувшись к девушке с таким видом, как будто готов был прибить ее.

-У тебя должна быть очень веская причина вести себя как последняя скотина, Джонс,- в холодной ярости бросил он.

-Если я скажу, что веду расследование, ты поверишь?

-И оно настолько важное, что никак не может подождать? Опять лезешь, куда не просят? Сядь и выкладывай,- приказал он, указав на софу.

-Я не могу сказать, что я…

-Сядь! – рявкнул он. Девушка обошла его и присела на край софы.- А теперь говори.

-Ладно,- сдалась она.- У меня есть друг, он из наших, тоже коп, только… все очень сложно, нужно рассказывать долго…

-Я не тороплюсь.- Хант прошел к креслу.

-Зато я тороплюсь. Мне нужно кое-что узнать про него, только это очень сложно…

-Говори что, я узнаю,- он взял листок бумаги и ручку.

-Шеф,- Саманта сложила руки в молитвенном жесте,- прости, но это личное.

-Так,- он бросил ручку.- Это самое идиотское из объяснений. Ты не патриот? Ты не ценишь знаки внимания Ее Величества? Ты просто дура или на это есть еще одно объяснение?

-Шеф… Джин… я не могу сказать, ты же понимаешь, что я говорю все, я доверяю тебе абсолютно все, но сейчас я не могу.

-Что, небеса обрушатся из-за откровения о твоем любовнике? – презрительно фыркнул он.

-Господи, нет!- испугалась она.- Он не любовник, он мой шеф!- вырвалось у нее.

Лицо мужчины окаменело.

-Шеф?- в тихом голосе послышалась настоящая угроза.

-Шеф, Джин, я имела в виду… - Саманта вскочила, поняв, что сказала явно лишнего.- Он…

-Ты двойной агент, Джонс?- мужчина медленно поднялся, кипя гневом.

-Нет! Клянусь, я просто…

-И кто он?

-Он всего лишь помогает мне, учит, потому я называю его шефом, моим руководителем. Джин, я знаю, что это звучит по-дурацки, но он всего лишь мальчишка, хотя и очень помогает мне,- Хант прищурился на нее.- Я не «крот», клянусь! Джин… Джин, я должна… - она облизнула губы,- я хочу расследовать убийство, вот поэтому мне нужно время.

-Чье?- коротко спросил Хант.

Саманта вдохнула воздуху в легкие, набираясь храбрости.

-Его. Он призрак, привидение, если угодно – неупокоенная душа.

Взгляд мужчины стал настороженно-непроницаемым.

-За время работы я слышал немало объяснений причин опозданий,- начал он.- Тяжелое похмелье после выходных, красотка, которая никак не отпускала из объятий, понос, даже слыхал про старушек, на которых напали толпы вооруженных бандитов, которых пришлось раскидывать, но я еще никогда не слышал более бездарного откровенного вранья. Сказать, что ты проспала, для тебя слишком скромно?

-Но…

-Ты решила, что раз ты настолько крутая цыпа, раз тебя приглашают в Лондон, ты можешь врать мне в глаза?

-Шеф, но я…

-Ты крута,- признал он.- Да, Джонс, ты круче десятка яиц всмятку, а мы тут ползаем как муравьи.

-Джин, я не это име…

-Ты зазналась. А я-то все думал, когда тебя уже прорвет!

-Да выслушай меня уже, черт бы все это драл!- не выдержала Саманта.- Ты веришь в это! – он чуть склонил голову набок, пристально глядя на девушку.- Я не знаю, почему, но ты в это веришь, ты знаешь, что я не буду и не посмею врать тебе. Мы же столько пережили вместе, подумай, зачем мне сочинять бред?

-Это ты мне скажи,- все еще напряженно ответил он.

-Коробка,- окончательно капитулировала она.- Жестяная коробка у тебя в столе, там…

В глазах мужчины мелькнуло что-то, очень похожее на страх.

-Хватит,- перебил он.

-Но…

-Я сказал хватит!- снова рявкнул он. Саманта опустила голову.- И не смей совать нос в мои вещи!

-Прости, но ты совал в мои,- тихо произнесла она.

-Только когда ты действительно лезла, куда тебя не просили.

-Это какая-то отговорка,- она развела руками, взглянув на него.

-Это не твое дело. Я начальник, а ты – подчиненная,- он упер в нее палец.- Если я решаю, что тебе нечего лезть, куда не следует, так оно и будет.

-А если я откажусь подчиняться? – теперь уже закипела Саманта.- Что ты сделаешь? Уволишь? Вышвырнешь в Гайд? Тебе придется привыкать, что выбора всегда больше, чем два, что мои частные расследования не пойдут вразрез с общим делом, что одно дополнит другое. Ты не особенно возражал, когда я вела твое дело, как мне было удобно.

Хант вздернул подбородок.

-Вот оно что, значит. Гордыня взыграла. Ладно, валяй, выкладывай все, что думаешь,- он развел руками.- Хочешь на мое место? Хочешь больше ответственности, больше денег, выше положения? Давай, донеси на меня, сдай меня, я постараюсь понять все правильно.

Девушка отвернулась, снова опустила голову.

-Прости, это… я не должна была так говорить. Ты имеешь право на обиду, но...

-Обиду?! Не льсти себе, девочка, я не обижаюсь на молодых дурочек, размахивающих ногами и стволами, я не тыкаю в глаза своими достижениями, я просто делаю свою работу. Ты вытащила меня, спасибо, а ты хоть раз думала про последствия своих выкрутасов? Хоть раз напрягла извилины, вспомнив применение оружия без последующих отчетов? Думаешь, дело с собором рассосалось само по себе, пока ты грелась в лучах славы? А трое говнюков с простреленными головами на глазах детей и снова никаких отчетов – это с потолка взялось? Когда ты идешь, а за тобой дорога устлана трупами, должен быть кто-то, кто уберет твое дерьмо. Быть крутой здорово, да, Джонс?

-Я делала первое, что приходило в голову в тех обстоятельствах,- едва слышно прошептала Саманта.- Я знаю, что я всегда переступала рамки дозволенного законом, но… я боялась, что не смогу вести переговоры как Сэм, и не смогу спокойно смотреть, как убийца будет жить, пусть и за решеткой.

-Если бы я каждый раз, как мог, пускал в ход пули, у патологоанатомов не было бы выходных,- чуть смягчился Хант.- Я пытаюсь научить тебя хоть чему-то, но ты постоянно сопротивляешься.

-Джин, я клянусь, что больше…

-Мне не нужны клятвы, Саманта, мне нужны результаты. Научись усмирять свои древние инстинкты, контролируй себя, в конце концов. Я не могу вечно прикрывать твою задницу.

-Я поняла,- решительно заявила девушка.- Я обещала Патрику, что приведу в порядок эмоции, и я сдержу слово.

-Патрику…- фыркнул Хант.- То есть тебе хватило одного его упрека и ты сразу решила стать шелковой, а я бьюсь с тобой уже без малого год и без толку?

-Но мы говорили с ним в спокойной обстановке, а когда у меня перед носом машут ножами, пушками и цепями, а заложников вот-вот убьют – это несколько другое. Это не бравада знаниями и умениями, как ты думаешь, это защита тем, что под рукой, меня так учили. Мне действительно жаль, что я даже не думала, что все мои действия нужно будет потом объяснять и отчитываться за каждую пулю во лбу очередного подонка.

-Не думала? Ты коп и ты об этом не думала? Где тебя вообще учили?

-Я… меня недоучили, извини. Так мы разобрались с очередным выяснением отношений?

-Нет, пока ты не назвала мне причину срочного требования в отпуске.

Саманта вздохнула. Правда ему не нужна, он не поймет.

-Просто хотела отдохнуть, переосмыслить свое поведение, как ты уже мне сказал.

-А причем тут нежелание ехать в Лондон?

-Я испугалась,- соврала она.- Все эти церемонии, этикет… а я ненавижу скованность и не умею пользоваться полным набором столовых приборов.

-Я тоже не умею, но я не сочиняю полную ерунду и не действую начальству на нервы.

-Я уже извинилась.

-Хорошо. Ты едешь в Лондон.

-Еду,- смиренно согласилась Саманта, кивнув.

-Шеф,- заглянувший в кабинет Сэм, выглядел встревожено.

-Труп? Где? – мгновенно отреагировал Хант.

Стоявшая посреди офиса Доббс была белой как мел.

-В чем дело, Филлис?- нахмурился Хант.

-Похоже, Потрошитель вернулся, найдено тело молодой женщины в канале, - одним духом выпалила женщина, назвав адрес.

-Джонс, Тайлер – со мной, остальные – по машинам и мухой к месту!- распорядился Хант, уже выбегая из офиса.

-О, боже мой!- Крис быстро отвернулся, зажимая рот ладонями и сдерживая рвоту.

-Н-да, приятного мало,- согласился Хант, разглядывая тело молодой женщины.

-Почерк не идентичен,- заметил Сэм, наклоняясь над трупом и зажимая нос.

-Шея перерезана как у поросенка, - начал Хант,- даже на вид изнасилование. Джонс, что скажешь? Джонс?

Саманта округлившимися глазами смотрела на обнаженное изуродованное тело и молчала, постоянно сглатывая.

-Детка, если решила опустошить желудок, то лучше отойди и не порти место преступления,- заметил Хант. Та дернула головой.- Крис, криминалистов вызвали?

-Да, шеф,- бедняга сидел на корточках невдалеке и старался дышать глубоко.

-Хорошо. Надо опросить свидетелей… Сэм, займись. Джонс… детка, кончай пялиться, иди помоги Тайлеру. Джонс, ты меня слышишь?

Саманта наклонилась над телом.

-Сэмми, если нехорошо, лучше уйди,- мягко сказал Сэм, но девушка его даже не услышала.

-Это он, - произнесла она сквозь сжатые зубы.- Этого не может быть, просто не может!

-Чего не может?- заинтересовался Хант, нависая над ней.

Саманта вытащила носовой платок и осторожно коснулась ладони женщины, поворачивая ее на свет.

-Что там?- снова спросил Хант.

-Я ищу значок,- пояснила Саманта.

-Какой еще значок? Думаешь, бедняжка была скаутом?

-Без разницы, кем она была,- резко ответила Саманта, поднимаясь.- Если это Потрошитель и он снова начал убивать, должны быть метки.

-В морге все найдут,- заверил Хант.- Сэм, Рей, Крис – опрос свидетелей!

Когда мужчины отошли к немногочисленным зевакам, Хант присел рядом.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь.

Саманта не ответила, глядя на тело женщины так, как будто взглядом приказывала ей встать и говорить про убийцу.

-Это повторяется снова и снова,- прошептала она.- Почему я не могу держать все под контролем?

-Повторяется что? – не понял Хант.- И причем тут ты? Ты знаешь убийцу?

Она мельком взглянула на него и тут же отвела глаза.

-Нет,- коротко ответила она, надеясь, что обман удастся.

-Ладно, тогда жди криминалистов.

В морге было привычно тихо. Хант задумчиво изучал плитку на полу, а Сэм разглядывал бледную и странно напряженную подругу.

-Сэмми, ты в порядке? – шепнул он ей.

-Нет, друг,- так же тихо ответила она.- Я думала, что все кончилось хотя бы на время, я думала, что могла контролировать происходящее…

-Ты не господь бог, Джонс, так что можешь расслабиться,- спокойно произнес Хант, вставая с лавки.- Пошли, Оскар зовет.

Патологоанатом вымыл руки и повернулся к вошедшим.

-Вы правы, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- обратился он к Саманте,- я провел осмотр и обнаружил нечто примечательное на лобке жертвы.

Хант приподнял обе брови, Сэм покосился на Саманту.

Оскар приподнял покрывало, обнажая тело.

-Ниже линии пупка есть волнообразный порез.

-Зигзаг?- удивился Хант.

-Знак Зорро?- поддержал Сэм.

-Я бы сказал, это напоминает стилизованную S,- не согласился специалист.- Вот только это не буква, просто волнообразный, но тщательно сделанный разрез.

-Кесарево?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Нет,- покачал головой врач.- Нечто напоминающее букву, волну…

-Похоже на змейку,- Хант вытянул губы в трубочку.- Типа как змей-искуситель,- пояснил он Сэму.

-Змейка…- Саманта не отрываясь смотрела на рану.- Что-то еще?

-Ждешь цветка красной герани?- поддел Хант.

-Шеф,- укорил Сэм.

-Девушка была изнасилована,- продолжил врач.- То же самое, что и раньше – он напал сзади.

-Тело было найдено, лежащим на спине,- сообщил Сэм.

-Преступник чуть отошел от своего сценария,- кивнул Оскар.- Он напал сзади, но жертва не сопротивлялась, поскольку была парализована страхом, затем он совершил половой акт, после чего перерезал жертве горло,- Сэм покосился на мрачнеющую подругу, сжимающую стол так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

-А зачем он ее раздел?- кивнул Хант на тело.

-Чтобы поставить эту метку, как заметила Ваша коллега,- медик кивнул в сторону Саманты,- и чтобы кое-что взять.

-Взять? – переспросил Сэм.- Он ее убил, что еще ему было нужно?

-Ее почки,- закончил врач.- Он вырезал у бедняжки обе почки.

-Мразь!- прорычала Саманта, не выдержав и ударив кулаком в стол.

-Эй, полегче, детка!- Хант от неожиданности дернулся в сторону.

-Извините,- девушка взяла себя в руки, часто дыша.- Простите.

-Выйди,- посоветовал Хант.

-Все нормально,- заверила Саманта, ни на кого не глядя.- Это все по осмотру? Яд, повреждение прочих органов, инородные тела в дыхательных путях?

-Нет, ничего нет,- сам врач, немного пораженный такой реакцией девушки, лишь развел руками.

-Хорошо, вот теперь я выйду,- девушка резко развернулась и быстро покинула прозекторскую.

-Черный рынок донорских органов?- Сэм продолжал осматривать тело женщины и делал наброски в блокноте.

-Не исключено,- подтвердил врач.- Какому-нибудь богачу понадобилась почка, и ее взяли у молодой женщины.

-Можете сказать, у нее были какие-то болезни?- Сэм тщательно зарисовал «змейку» на схематично изображенном теле в блокноте.

-Трудно сказать подробно про состав крови и более детальные анализы, но врожденных аномалий нет, здоровая женщина, не рожавшая.

-Спасибо, Оскар,- покивал Хант.- Пришли потом отчет. Сэм, пошли, пока цыпа не разнесла морг.

Она уже слышала про «змейку», когда была маленькой. Что-то смутно-знакомое, когда еще отец не бросил их с матерью. Какой-то разговор на повышенных тонах с упоминанием этой «змейки», мамин плач потом, крики отца, произнесенное в презрительно-злобном тоне имя самой Саманты. Всю неделю до того, как отец ушел навсегда, мать плакала, бормоча про себя что-то про грех, кровь и дочь, а потом семья распалась окончательно.

Маленькая Саманта еще не могла понять причин маминых слез, а когда выросла, осознала, кто она есть и пустилась во все тяжкие.

-Детка, ты как?- голос шефа вывел девушку из тяжких воспоминаний.

-Нормально. Если не против, я поговорю с Оскаром, проясню кое-какие детали, а потом приеду в офис?

-Валяй, криминалисты как раз успеют к тому времени дать первые результаты. Сэм, жду в машине,- кивнул он Тайлеру перед тем, как выйти.

-Это личное?- Сэм приобнял подругу.

-Реакция? Нет. Меня не насиловали, если ты про это. Извини, пойду пытать специалиста по трупам, может, скажет что-то еще.

-Есть версии?

-Полно и первая – это не Потрошитель. В теории возможно даже, что это не совсем он, а если подробнее, их было двое.

-Двое?

-Мы искали следы от шин и от чего-то напоминающего квадрат, я лично прочесала территорию рядом с трупом, но ничего не нашла. Такого не может быть, Сэм, следы должны были быть, просто обязаны.

-Хорошо, соберемся в управлении, когда приедешь.

-Погоди, а что свидетели?

-Ну, труп нашли в парке, вдали от дорог, парочка, обнаружившая тело и вызвавшая полицию, утверждает, что никого больше не видела.

-Ладно, увидимся в офисе,- она коротко кивнула и вернулась в прозекторскую.

-Двое,- задумчиво повторил Сэм, выходя из морга.

-Цыпа что-то знает и скрывает,- Хант отшвырнул сигарету и нырнул в машину.

-Она уточнит какие-то детали и все расскажет,- Сэм сел на сиденье пассажира и Кортина рванула вперед.

Через два часа команда была в полном составе, собравшись в полукруг около доски, густо исписанной заметками и увешенной снимками убитой женщины.

-Итак, что мы имеем?- Хант покачался на пятках, оглядывая команду.- Псих насилует и убивает женщин, а теперь еще и потрошит. Люди как всегда ничего не видят, а наша задача быстро поймать ублюдка, чтобы наши жены, матери и дочери могли спокойно ходить по улицам города.

-У нас нет дочерей,- подал голос Крис.

Хант молча сверкнул на него глазами.

-Так, умник, - обратился он к Сэму,- иди сюда и начинай докладывать.

-Тело обнаружили подростки около десяти утра,- сразу приступил к делу Сэм,- после чего вызвали нас. По данным экспертизы, тело пролежало так около двенадцати часов, плюс-минус часа два. Анализ места преступления указывает на то, что оно было совершено с целью похищения почек.

-И изнасилования,- добавил Рей.

-Это вторично,- отмахнулся Сэм.

Дверь офиса чуть скрипнула, впуская внутрь Саманту.

-Не отвлекайтесь на меня,- попросила она, подходя к группе.

-Что-то есть?- кивнул Хант на папку в ее руке.

-Есть,- коротко ответила она.

-Итак, мы имеем психически неуравновешенного типа, хотя и отличного хирурга,- закончил Сэм краткий анализ.

-Не совсем,- вставила Саманта, выходя к доске.- Я следила за работой криминалистов на месте преступления и обнаружила, что крови почти не было, что невозможно при удалении почки в нестерильных условиях. Кроме того, почки готовились не для трансплантации.

-То есть как это?- удивился Сэм, единственный, кто понимал, о чем речь.

-Сэм, это парк, грязь, пыль, а чтобы грамотно вырезать почку для последующей ее пересадки, нужно как минимум стерильное помещение, наркоз, а так же контейнер для перевозки органа и бригада врачей. В нашем случае ничего этого не было. Жертву напугали, повалили, изнасиловали, после чего перерезали ей горло, перевернули и лишь потом вскрыли.

-Для отвода глаз?- спросил внимательно слушающий дискуссию Хант.

-Не исключено,- поддержал Сэм.- Чтобы замести следы и чтобы полиция думала, что имеет дело не с Потрошителем.

-В морге я уже говорила про соображения по поводу этого,- согласилась Саманта.- Зачем преступнику сначала удовлетворять свои потребности, потом убивать, а затем тратить время, играя в хирурга? Разрезы были выполнены качественно,- она достала из папки снимки и повесила их на доску,- но операция проведена халтурно. Вероятнее всего работал новичок, но новичок, имеющий представление о медицине, знающий, что резать, как и где. Работая быстро, он удалил одну почку, но повредил артерию – это значит, что он не просто торопился закончить одному ему ведомое дело, но так же и то, что он… своего рода учился делать это быстро.

-Рей, садись на телефон и…- Хант не успел договорить.

-Погоди,- попросил Сэм.- Я уже сделал запросы во все больницы и спрашивал про ближайшие или уже сделанные в течение суток операции по трансплантации почек.

-И?

-В Манчестере по нулям.

-Они могли вывести куда угодно,- вставила Энни.

-Исключено,- покачала головой Саманта.- На месте преступления картина была бы совершенно другой. Могу, кстати, показать наброски по тому, что мы обсуждали с Оскаром,- предложила она.- Крис, иди сюда.

-Я?- удивился тот.- Но я же не женщина!

-Энни нужна мне как психолог,- пояснила Саманта,- она будет смотреть со стороны. А Сэм охватит картину полностью. Иди сюда! И расчистите мне пространство – нужно место, чтобы все видеть.

Крис нехотя подошел к девушке под приглушенный смех коллег, раздвинувших столы и приготовившихся к шоу.

-Сэм, Энни, следите внимательно за всем, что происходит. Крис, ты жертва, я преступник. Ты идешь впереди,- она зашла за его спину,- тут я нападаю,- она закрыла ему рот ладонью, второй рукой обхватив его поперек груди, зажав его руку.- Ты не сопротивляешься, тебе страшно до такой степени, что тебя практически парализует, - Крис замер.- Хорошо. Теперь я валю тебя на землю… Крис, ложись.

-Не буду,- замычал тот.- Тут грязно.

-Принесите плед! - приказал Хант.

Рей принес искомое и передал его Саманте, расстелившей плед на полу.

Крис страдальчески закатил глаза, шумно вздохнул, но лег.

-Извини, но это сделать придется,- Саманта наклонилась над ним.- Итак, я насилую тебя…

-Вот это шоу! - засмеялся кто-то.

-А ну заткнулись!- рявкнул Хант.

-Спасибо,- кивнула Саманта.- Продолжаем. Я насилую жертву, после чего перерезаю ей горло,- Крис театрально схватился за горло, захрипел и закатил глаза, высунув язык.- Очень красиво, Крис,- чуть улыбнулась Саманта.- Теперь лежи, а мне нужно мнение зрителей. Что не так? Вы видели снимки и положение тела, думайте.

-Женщина лежала на спине,- первым ответил Хант.

-Хорошо,- кивнула Саманта.- Что это дает?

-Он ее перевернул,- снова ответил Хант.

-Хорошо, Крис, перевернись,- попросила Саманта. Скелтон снова вздохнул и лег на спину, сложив руки на груди.- Что теперь не так?

-Она была обнаженной,- заметила Энни.

-Отлично. Когда я успела раздеть жертву, Энни?

-Возможно… - неуверенно ответила девушка.- Что если ты приказала ему раздеться, когда напала на него?

-Слишком долго,- не согласился Сэм, наблюдающий за Крисом.- Мы нашли порванную одежду в канале. Мужчине не нужно полностью раздевать женщину, чтобы изнасиловать ее. Достаточно задрать женщине юбку и снять с нее трусы.

-Уже ближе, Сэм,- снова кивнула Саманта.- Итак, я убиваю жертву и разрезаю на ней одежду. Что дальше?

-Переворачиваешь ее и ставишь метку на память,- фыркнул Рей.

-То есть я проделываю ненужные телодвижения?- уточнила Саманта. – Для чего мне терять время?

-Но жертва уже мертва,- возразил Рей.

-Почки,- понял Сэм.- Ты вырезаешь почки.

-Хорошо,- согласилась Саманта.- Крис, на живот. Итак, я делаю операцию в условиях нестерильности, темноты… Энни, твои заметки?

-Судя по разрезам, ты видела то, что резала…

-То есть?..

-Был источник света. Фонарик или что-то вроде этого.

-Очень хорошо, а теперь скажи, как я могу одновременно резать и светить?

Офис на миг погрузился в полную тишину.

-Кто-то держал фонарик,- произнес Хант, глядя на Криса.

-Браво!- хлопнула в ладоши Саманта.- Что если преступников было двое? Тело нашли рядом с водой, количества крови явно мало, по всей видимости, она утекла в канал. При операции без анестезии, думаю, ее намного больше.

-То есть ублюдков двое?- переспросил Хант.

-Не исключено, хотя версия так себе. Один насилует, другой оперирует?

-По-твоему, так не бывает?- прищурился он.

-Все бывает, - серьезно ответила Саманта.

-Куда он дел почки?- перебил Сэм.- Одну вырезал, испортил, а что со второй?

-Одну он мог выбросить в канал, или скормить собакам,- предположила Энни.- А вторую забрать с собой.

-В чем? В пакете? – фыркнул Хант.- Кстати, детка, - обратился он к Саманте,- что со вторым органом?

-Повреждения значительны, но, тем не менее, на этот раз он не торопился.

-Он что, учился вырезать?- скривился Рей.

Копы коротко засмеялись.

-Неплохая, между прочим, версия,- поддержал его Сэм.

-Ученик маньяка? – на полном серьезе спросил Хант.

-Я не уверена, что их было двое,- прервала Саманта,- но с прошлого раза Потрошитель не питал симпатии к хирургии, с какой стати он начал оперировать сейчас? Только для отвода глаз или же исходя из желания дать своему ученику практику?

-Предлагаешь проверить студентов и выпускников мединститута? – Хант скрестил руки на груди.

-Не помешает, хотя я думаю, что это самоучка и скальпель он держал в руке от силы пару раз. Зачем студенту-медику рисковать репутацией? Действовал явно дилетант, трус – спешка, плюс стресс…

-Он убил и изнасиловал женщину, Джонс!- снова встрял Рей.- Какой еще к черту стресс?

-Если их было двое, убивал и насиловал не он. Пока действовал первый, второй ожидал своей очереди.

-Ты так и не сказала, зачем им почки, если они не собирались их везти в больницу,- напомнил Хант.

-Практика,- развела руками Саманта.- Или что-то изменилось, и убийце надо было помучить жертву.

-Жертва к тому времени была мертва,- Хант встал.

-Никогда не слышал про извращенцев, наслаждающихся видом трупа и получающих от этого не только эстетическое, но и физиологическое наслаждение?- спросил Сэм.

-То есть… у него… встал на окровавленное распотрошенное тело?- Крис сел на полу, глядя на людей снизу вверх.

-То есть он дрочил, пока подельник резал женщину?- перефразировал Хант.

Саманта вздохнула.

-Чтобы сказать наверняка, нужно думать, как убийца.

-Он садист,- тихо сказала Энни.- Он получает положительные эмоции, видя страх, кровь, боль.

-Так и есть, и что?- Саманта присела рядом с Крисом.

-А что если он наслаждался страхом не только жертвы, но и второго человека?- предположила Энни.

Сэм подошел к доске с фотографиями.

-Темнота, - пробормотал он,- рядом труп, времени мало, руки дрожат, но резать нужно быстро…

-Продолжай,- Хант подошел ближе.

-Но почему быстро?- снова забормотал Сэм.- Его подгоняют?

-Ему страшно,- сказала Энни.- Страшно, противно, но у него нет выбора.

-Он запуган?- переспросила Саманта. Энни пожала плечами.

-А кто тогда делал эту «змейку»?- спросил Рей. – Кто переворачивал тело?

-Убийца,- уверенно ответила Саманта.

-А второй просто стоял и смотрел?

-Не знаю, может быть, убийца отпустил своего подельника и они ушли разными дорогами.

-Так,- Хант развернулся к команде.- Шоу - это здорово, но мне нужны отчеты.

-Только что прибыли,- вошедшая Филлис передала ему папку.

-Никаких отпечатков пальцев,- сообщил он, читая документы.- Этого следовало ожидать. Грязь под ногтями всего лишь земля, ножа нет, почек нет, следов нет, свидетелей тоже нет – стандартный набор.

-Можно?- Саманта встала и подошла к нему, заглядывая в папку.- То есть как это нет? – она ткнула в строчку.- А это что?

-Можно?- Сэм заглянул с другого бока.- Отпечатки есть, но размытые. Он работал в медицинских перчатках?

-Тогда вообще ничего бы не нашли,- не согласилась Саманта.- Они есть, Сэм, понимаешь? И это отпечатки не убийцы, а хирурга, он оперировал без перчаток.

-Значит, надо найти пальчики,- заявил Хант, передавая папку Сэму.

-Не все так просто,- Сэм разложил документы по всему ближайшему столу.- Взгляни на снимки.

Хант наклонился над столом, сбоку примостилась и Саманта.

-Он что, пришелец?- не понял Хант, разглядывая фото.- Отпечатки есть, но их нет.

-Иногда любовь к сериалам может подсказать нестандартный ответ,- глубокомысленно заметила Саманта.

-Ты о чем?- покосился на нее Хант.

-Кислота,- просто ответила она.

-Думаешь, он намеренно сжег подушечки пальцев?- понял Сэм, глядя на нее.

-Или же он любит не только хирургию, но и химию,- кивнула она.- Капля серной кислоты, и ты можешь стать невидимкой.

-А вот это уже зацепка,- согласился Хант.- Рей, пробей все телефоны и адреса, где можно достать серную кислоту и узнай, у кого из студентов есть необычные пальчики.

-На это уйдет весь день! – возмутился тот.

-Бери в помощь Картрайт и остальных. К вечеру у меня должны быть имена и адреса всех подозрительных типов, имеющих отношение к хирургии и химии. Разошлите фото жертвы по всем участкам – может, бедняжку опознают. Тайлер, Джонс, ко мне в кабинет.

-А я?- подал голос все еще сидящий на полу Крис.

-Встань уже,- с тоской в голосе посоветовал Хант, проходя к себе в кабинет.

Сэм сгреб все бумаги со стола и прошел следом, Саманта же задержалась и помогла Крису встать.

-Мне не понравилось быть жертвой,- поморщился он.

-Никому не нравится быть беспомощным, Крис,- девушка легонько похлопала его по плечу.- Помоги остальным.

-Когда мне было десять,- вдруг сказал он,- я дружил с девочкой…- Саманта, уже готовая идти в кабинет Ханта, повернулась к нему.- Мы поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды, а она потом умерла.

-Почему?

-Спрыгнула с крыши,- с какой-то равнодушной тоской ответил он, пожав плечами.- Никто не понял, почему она это сделала, а потом выяснилось, что она была не в себе. Так сказали врачи,- добавил он.- Она наблюдалась у психиатра. А я не знал, я просто дружил с ней, а потом мы поссорились и она умерла,- он как сомнамбула отвернулся от Саманты и прошел на свое место.

Девушка проводила его взглядом, а потом пошла в кабинет начальства.


	72. Chapter 72

-Итак, их двое,- Хант сел в кресло и закинул ноги на стол.- Почему вы вообще уверены, что их двое?

-Занимаешься аутотренингом и пытаешься облегчить себе жизнь?- Сэм прошел к софе и сел.

-Я занимаюсь расследованиями, - жестко прервал Хант.- И я так и не понял, причем тут вырезание почек и куда они потом делись?

-Лично я не знаю,- Саманта пожала плечами и облокотилась о сейф.

-И зачем вырезать «змейку»?- поддержал Сэм.

-Это я еще могу понять,- самодовольно ответил Хант.- Бабы – змеи или что-то типа того.

-Спасибо,- не обиделась Саманта.- А почему он начал клеймить их только сейчас?

-А я знаю? Может, ему отказала какая-то цыпа, и он решил, что будет клеймить всех.

-Он убивал, насиловал, но не переходил своих граней,- возразила Саманта.- Должно быть какое-то объяснение такому поведению, ведь потом убийства прекратятся.

-Потом?- подобрался Хант.- Цыпа, мне начинает казаться, что ты явно что-то скрываешь. Лучше говори сейчас.

-Я к тому, что потом все может быть,- выкрутилась она.- Его поймают, может даже пристрелят. Я тебе не ясновидящая, чтобы знать будущее.

Сэм пристально взглянул на подругу и отвел глаза.

-Будем считать, что почки он выкинул, продал или скормил дворовым собакам,- Хант прекратил сверлить девушку взглядом и перевел дух.- Значок тоже более-менее ясен.

-Ну да, - нахмурилась Саманта.- Мотив ясен, цели ясны… остался сущий пустяк – узнать имя, поймать и арестовать.

-Не груби, детка.

-Введи комендантский час, шеф,- попросила она.

-Из-за одного убийства? Ты рехнулась? Что я скажу прессе, мэру, людям?

-Плевать. Если надо, найдем, что сказать, но лучше ввести ограничения, чем потом собирать трупы как яблоки по осени.

-И откуда ты это знаешь, а?

-Знаю что? Что он продолжит убивать? Что он психопат? Тебя устроит объяснение, что я слишком хорошо знаю таких людей?

-Откуда? Помимо наркоты, проституции и бунтарства ты была на короткой ноге с убийцами?

Лицо девушки пошло пятнами.

-Не по собственной воле. Единожды судьба свела меня с такой мразью в очень близкие отношения, но будь моя воля, я бы лучше умерла.

-Ты не умеешь выбирать любовников,- заметил Хант.

-Шеф,- предупредил Сэм, заметив, как девушка дернулась, но она лишь сменила позу.

-Это был не любовник, и больше я не собираюсь говорить на эту тему.

Дверь кабинета открылась.

-Шеф, найдено тело,- сообщила Доббс.- Миншулл-стрит, девушка на вид лет восемнадцати, обнаружена соседкой.

-Выезжаем,- Хант вскочил на ноги.

-Ну и бардак,- Хант переступил через разбросанные коробки из-под кукурузных хлопьев и какие-то осколки.

-Я уже смирилась с тем, что Саманта была не слишком аккуратной, но она не заслужила такой смерти,- всхлипывала пожилая женщина.

-Миссис Берт, Вы обнаружили тело?- обратился к ней Хант. Женщина всхлипнула и кивнула.- Вы ничего не трогали?- она испуганно замотала головой.- Вы видели кого-нибудь?

-К ней приходили какие-то мужчины. Саманта не отличалась нравственностью.

-Она была проституткой?- поинтересовался Сэм, оглядываясь.

-Я не знаю, сэр,- ответила женщина, - я знаю только, что у нее были иногда очень странные гости.

Джонс вышла из спальни, стягивая медицинские перчатки.

-Перерезано горло как и у остальных,- доложила она, устало вздохнув.

-А метки и почки?- сразу спросил Хант.

-Почки на месте, есть метка и нет трусов. Было ли это изнасилование – покажет вскрытие.

-Откуда перчатки взяла?- мельком поинтересовался Сэм, записывая показания миссис Берт.

-У моей тезки богатая коллекция в тумбочке,- поморщилась Саманта.- Похоже, она была не особенно разборчива в связях – куча игрушек и ни одного презерватива.

-Игрушек?- приподнял брови Хант.

-Постельных, а не мягких. Миссис Берт, Вы заметили кого-нибудь… м-м-м… постоянного из ее клиентов? Может быть, случайно заметили кого-то необычного или что-то случайно услышали?

-Временами приходил один мужчина,- закивала женщина.- Странный такой, всегда в парике – знаете, длинные волнистые волосы, в очках, в длинном плаще, словом извращенец,- женщина поморщилась, вспоминая.- Они всегда так кричали, я не могла спокойно посмотреть телевизор.

-Но Вы никогда не пробовали утихомирить соседку,- встрял Хант.

-Нет, сэр, - снова поморщилась женщина.- Этой ночью они тоже кричали…

-Она и этот мужчина?- уточнил Сэм.

-Я не видела этого человека, сэр, но я запомнила его голос, такой грубый.

-Что он кричал?- посуровел Хант.

-«Отсоси, сука!» - женщина перекрестилась.

-И Вы приняли это как часть игры?- вдруг жестко спросила Саманта.- Не пришли к ней, не поинтересовались, в чем дело, а в это время девчонку убивали?

-Они всегда кричат, мэм,- испугалась женщина, снова начав плакать,- я уже почти привыкла.

-Замечательный город,- с ненавистью выплюнула Саманта.- Хорошо, когда соседям плевать друг на друга - за стеной будут убивать, а сосед даже не почешется поднять зад и вызвать полицию.

-То есть Вы подумали, что это игры?- уточнил Сэм. Женщина нашла силы лишь кивнуть, залившись слезами.

-Дурдом,- вздохнул Хант.- Хорошо, миссис Берт, мы свяжемся с Вами, если понадобятся уточнения.

Он мягко, но решительно вытолкал женщину за дверь и вернулся к детективам.

-И сколько там крови?- он кивнул в сторону спальни.

-Ровно столько, сколько вытекает из перерезанного горла,- Саманта села на подлокотник кресла.- Сам проверь.

Хант тут же исчез в спальне. Сэм молча коснулся руки подруги и проследовал за ним.

-Будут убивать рядом с людьми,- повторила Саманта про себя,- но никто ничего не увидит и не услышит.

-Думаешь, это… ну… противоположность миссионерской позе?- Хант вышел из спальни несколько обескураженный.

-Это называется анальный секс, шеф,- пояснил Сэм.

-Иисусе,- пробормотал Хант.- Цыпа была та еще блядь.

-Да твою же мать, Хант!- вскочила Джонс.- Расследуй дело, а не осуждай образ жизни!- она круто развернулась и покинула квартиру, хлопнув дверью так, что задрожали стекла.

-Что?- взглянул на Сэма Хант.- Только не говори, что Джонс настолько же испорчена, как и эта шлюха.

-Шеф, ты такой грубый!- осуждающе сказал Сэм, выходя следом за подругой.

К четырем часам дня офис гудел как улей. Два убийства, практически идентичные, с разницей в пару-тройку часов, обе жертвы вели сомнительный образ жизни – семнадцатилетняя проститутка Саманта Ричардс и двадцати девятилетняя Саманта Стоунер, бывшая танцовщица в ночном клубе.

-Итак,- Хант поправил фото на доске.- Одну обнаружили в чем мать родила у канала, вторую у себя дома с искусственным членом в заднице, обе опознаны ближайшими родственниками или соседями, обе с перерезанными глотками, метками, одна лишилась анальной девственности, а вторая – почек.

-Какой цинизм,- пробормотал Сэм.

-Да здравствует свободный секс!- выкрикнул Рей, дурачась.

-Напомни мне потом подсыпать ему слабительного в кофе,- шепнула Саманта Сэму.

-Не поможет,- вздохнул тот.

-Предполагаю, что маньяк в каком-то плане даже способствует очищению города от, на его взгляд, скверны,- продолжил Хант.- И, тем не менее, даже шлюха заслуживает права жить. Сегодня вы не уйдете до тех пор, пока не предоставите мне полный отчет по всем химикам, физикам и прочим педикам в городе.

-Причем тут физики?- поморщилась Саманта.- Нужно искать медиков, шеф, проверить всех студентов, кто учился на хирургов, а в идеале вообще всех, кто когда-либо учился на врача или учится по сей день.

-Но это чертова прорва дел!- застонал Крис.- Мы отсюда неделю не выйдем, шеф!

Аудитория согласно зашумела.

-Молчать, когда я говорю!- гаркнул Хант, сверкнув глазами.- Если надо, вы пропишитесь в этом офисе, это ясно?

-Да, шеф,- уныло ответил нестройный хор голосов.

-Утром жду всех отчетов на своем столе,- распорядился Хант.- Джонс, Тайлер – в машину, едем разбираться с подозреваемыми.

-Опять все им,- зашипел Рей, проходя к себе за стол и поднимая трубку.

-С подозреваемыми?- переспросила Саманта, проигнорировав шпильку Рея.

-Шеф уверен, что если мужик носит парик, он извращенец,- шепнул Сэм.- Примитивная логика, согласен, но в этом что-то есть.

-Господи,- девушка потерла лоб,- черте что. Ты правда думаешь, что убийца – трансвестит? В семидесятых?- уточнила она.- Да у этих людей стойки уже на геев, что говорить про трансов? Или Хант знает пару-тройку местечек, где проходит тусовка секс-меньшинств и есть клуб любителей БДСМ? Странно, что Я этого еще до сих пор не узнала.

-У него нюх на такие места,- пожал плечами Сэм, выходя из офиса и вызывая лифт.

-Наводит на подозрения,- задумчиво ответила Саманта.- Ну и где его носит?

-Придет,- махнул рукой Сэм.- Поехали?

-Еще один дивный вечер в компании Ханта закончится дракой с теми, кого он назовет некрасивыми словами, а потом возможно даже арестует и притащит в полицию,- вздохнула девушка.- Не пойми меня неправильно, я его уважаю, но иногда глаза б мои всего этого не видели, честное слово.

-Ты мне говоришь,- с той же тоской вздохнул Сэм.

Это был не клуб, не притон и даже не подпольное заведение где-то в центре. Это был довольно милый ничем не примечательный домик на окраине города. Вполне уютное местечко с ухоженным газоном перед домом и резными низкими заборчиками-оградками. Никогда и никто не подумал бы, что это то самое злачное место сбора мужчин, переодевающихся женщинами.

Кортина припарковалась неподалеку от домика.

-Мы так и будем сидеть здесь?- нервно поелозил на сиденье Сэм.

-Тебя что-то не устраивает?- покосился на него Хант.

-Мы могли бы пойти туда и спросить…

-Я могла бы пойти туда,- без всякого энтузиазма предложила Саманта с заднего сиденья.

-Детка,- Хант обернулся к ней,- там мужики, которые переодеваются в баб, на кой черт ты-то туда полезешь? Тайлер мог бы, у него смазливая мордашка, тощая задница и вообще он иногда ведет себя как педик,- Сэм с шумом втянул в себя воздух, но вмешиваться не стал.- А ты выглядишь как девчонка, даже когда ведешь себя как мужик.

-Джин, дай, проясню пару моментов,- вежливо попросила девушка. – Те, кого ты считаешь извращенцами, таковыми не являются. У них иное мировоззрение, но они совершенно нормальны.

-Мужик в бабском платье - это уже ненормально, детка,- фыркнул Хант.

-А работа под прикрытием?- не сдавалась Саманта.- А то, что спустя десяток лет все то, что ненормально сейчас, будет почти обыденным?

-Ты про что это?

-Да про тех же мужчин, которые родились мужчинами, но ощущают себя женщинами. Смена пола, даже браки… а через три десятка лет будут разрешены и браки между геями и лесбиянками, они же тоже люди, они тоже хотят быть счастливыми такими, какими их создала природа.

-А вот, что Я тебе скажу, борец за добро и справедливость,- перебил Хант.- Если один мужик пердолит другого – мне плевать, это их половые трудности, но если один больной извращенец начинает убивать, это, дорогуша, совсем другое дело.

-Трансвеститы не пердолят друг дружку!- возмутилась Саманта.- Она одеваются женщинами и хотят любви от мужчин!

-У тебя плохо с мозгами, цыпа? – прищурился Хант.- Мужик плюс мужик в юбке.

-Может, вы и правы,- Сэм задумчиво смотрел в окно на проходящих мимо людей.

-Ты еще о чем, Глэдис?- Хант едва не подпрыгнул на месте от такого заявления.

-Мне пойти туда,- снова задумчиво ответил Сэм.- Та же работа под прикрытием.

-Тайлер, я почти смирился с тем, что у детки мозги набекрень, но если и ты…

-В этом действительно что-то есть, шеф,- перебила Ханта Джонс.- Сэм в платье, а я с ним.

-Люди, вы оба сдурели?!- чуть не завопил Хант.- Никуда вы не пойдете, а будете сидеть здесь и следить.

-Но за кем и зачем? – Сэм повернулся к нему.- За теми, кто входит внутрь? Мы никогда не узнаем, кто есть кто. Ты же не думаешь, что они будут приходить сюда уже переодетыми?

-А это как назвать?- ткнул пальцем Хант.

Около домика припарковалась синяя машина и оттуда вышла высокая женщина в длинной юбке, кофте, легком плаще и на небольших каблуках.

-Думаешь, это мужчина?- нахмурился Сэм.- Обычная женщина, может быть, хозяйка дома.

-Владелец дома не женат и у него нет ни сестер, ни тетушек,- сообщил Хант, вооружившись биноклем.- На, сам смотри,- он передал прибор напарнику.

Сэм вгляделся в женщину – длинные распущенные волосы, неяркий, но и не слишком хорошо наложенный макияж, чуть странноватая походка, а когда женщина обернулась, Сэм успел заметить хорошо просматриваемый кадык из-под шелкового шарфика на шее.

-Быть плоской доской не преступление,- наставительно заметил Хант,- но быть извращенцем – это как минимум подозрительно.

-Тогда это намного проще,- Сэм передал бинокль на заднее сидение.- Едем в магазин женской одежды, а потом я иду туда и все узнаю тихо и без шума.

-Или же я иду туда сама, а это будет надолго,- сообщила Саманта, глядя, как женщина подошла к двери дома, как открылась дверь и как другая женщина пригласила гостью внутрь.- Помню, знала я одну женщину, подружку одного из байкеров…

-Так, все!- тут же перебил Хант.- Лучше работа под прикрытием, чем сидеть и слушать про твое бурное прошлое,- Кортина рванула вперед.

Как оказалось на деле, купить все необходимое было проще, чем думали копы. Жетон Ханта был как будто бы волшебным, открывая перед ними все двери и заставляя продавщиц лишь нервно вздрагивать, когда Сэму пришлось примерить дамскую обувь, платье и парик.

В магазине косметики Саманта лично выбрала тон, пудру, помаду и тушь для ресниц, и там же, приведя продавщицу в настоящий ужас, загримировала друга так, что его нельзя было отличить от настоящей женщины.

Хант, глядя на то, как из его офицера мужского пола делают черте что женского, плюнул и успокоил себя тем, что осушил в один прием всю фляжку виски.

-А ты будешь засовывать себе под юбку носок?- лишь спросил он Джонс.

-Думаешь, ко мне полезут проверять?- ответила она.- Замаскирую шею платком и буду лучше, чем Сэм сейчас,- она кивнула в сторону друга, как раз поправляющего в бюстгальтере «грудь» из поролона.

-Какой позор,- вздохнул Хант.

-Хочешь, я и тебе сделаю макияж?- предложила девушка, тут же на всякий случай отпрыгнув от побагровевшего от злости начальника.- Ладно, только не ори.

-Готовы?- нетерпеливо бросил он.

-Готов,- кивнул Сэм, вздернув подбородок.

-А я как и всегда,- пожала плечами Саманта. – Можем ехать.

Хант на всякий случай взглянул на Тайлера, проследил глазами все выпуклости и вздохнул.

-Даже когда я напиваюсь до состояния свиньи, - сказал он с тоской,- мне такое и в кошмарах не примерещится. Пошли… дамы.

Сэм уверенно вышел из магазина, провожаемый недоуменными взглядами продавщиц и ехидным – подруги, следующей за ним.

-Нет!

-Но для чего тогда весь этот цирк?

-Нет!

-Шеф, это нормально в их среде.

-Мне плевать, что там у них нормально, но вы пойдете по отдельности или сидите здесь и следите отсюда!

-Но ты же сам согласился!

-На то, чтобы туда пошла страшненькая девочка Сэм Тайлер, а не две девочки Саманты, у одной из которых нет яиц!

-Сэм красавец! Дай боже так выглядеть каждой из них,- Саманта кивнула в сторону дома.- И яйца – не самое главное в жизни.

-Каждому, Джонс,- поправил Хант.- И он выглядит как фея, а не как мужик, загримированный под бабу.

-Не понял, это комплимент? – встрял Сэм.

-Уймитесь уже оба!- повысила голос единственная из настоящих девушек.- Шеф, у тебя будет прослушка, на нас куча проводков, чем ты опять недоволен?

Хант не ответил, надувшись.

-Это уже просто ребячество,- поддержал подругу Сэм.

-То есть вы пойдете как два мужика, но и как две подружки? – уточнил Хант, не глядя на них.

-Как пара,- поправил Сэм.- Шеф, мы теряем время,- поторопил он.

-Не терпится облапить цыпу?- Хант повернулся к нему, сверкнув глазами.

-О-хо-хо-о…- вздохнула Саманта.- Все, как хотите, а я пошла,- она открыла дверь и вышла, поправляя юбку.

-Все будет хорошо, шеф,- заверил Сэм, так же открывая дверь и выходя.

Хант промолчал, глядя, как тот поправил юбку, взбил белокурые локоны и обнял Саманту за талию.

-Готова, дорогая?- шепнула Саманта другу.

-Готов… готова,- поправился Сэм.- Пошли.

Кортина стояла довольно удобно – со стороны дома нельзя было увидеть, откуда именно пришли две молодые девушки – блондинка с немного нервными жестами, явно чувствующая себя неуютно в длинной юбке, и брюнетка на умопомрачительных каблуках, одеть которые не решился бы ни один мужчина, если он не являлся бы шоуменом.

Едва брюнетка нажала на звонок, как дверь открылась.

-Да?- спросила напудренная женщина, подняв тонкую бровь.

-Мы слышали, что здесь можно побыть собой, миссис…- брюнетка дружелюбно улыбнулась, сделав вопросительную паузу.

-Мисс,- хозяйка дома немного растерялась.- Мисс Айвенмор. А вы, леди…- она так же замерла, ожидая, пока гостьи представятся.

-Я Бритни,- блондинка протянула руку.- Бритни Спирс.

-А я Кристина Агилера,- улыбнулась брюнетка.- Вы себе даже представить не можете, милая,- защебетала она,- как сложно найти родственную душу в этом городе.

-О…- мисс Айвенмор распахнула двери пошире,- конечно, дамы, проходите. Вы вместе?

Обе девушки замерли на пороге.

-Мы познакомились в прошлом году, - ответила Бритни.- Совершенно случайно узнали, кто мы есть, и решили, что это судьба. Да, дорогая?- Кристина улыбнулась еще шире, собственническим жестом положив ладонь на задницу подруги.

-Редкое везение,- хозяйка дома впустила девушек и закрыла дверь.- Обычно в наших кругах это несколько осуждается, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

-Конечно,- кивнула блондинка, легонько шлепнув подругу.- Но это любовь, а кто мы такие, чтобы ей противиться?

-Проходите, дамы, располагайтесь,- хозяйка улыбнулась.- Кстати, можете звать меня просто Мишель.

-О, это так ми-и-ило,- расплылась в улыбке Кристина.

-Я познакомлю вас с дамами,- пригласила Мишель.

Гостиная была довольно уютной, хотя чувствовалось влияние скорее мужской руки, чем женской. Чуть-чуть много побрякушек, чуть-чуть перебор декора, но в целом мило и комфортно.

Собравшиеся в гостиной женщины вели неторопливые беседы и пили.

-Дамы,- Мишель обратила на себя внимание подруг,- наши новые гостьи – Кристина и Бритни, которые встретили друг друга и обрели любовь.

Взгляды собравшихся немедленно прошлись по фигурам двух девушек – диковато и холодно улыбавшейся брюнетки и стесняющейся краснеющей блондинки.

-Привет, дорогие,- с хрипотцой произнесла кудрявая коренастая брюнетка, подходя к новеньким.- Я Синди,- она потянулась к брюнетке, коснувшись ее щеки напудренной своей.

-Я Кристина, можно просто Крис,- представилась новенькая.- Чуть меньше духов, дорогая,- тихо заметила она.

-О, - застыдилась Синди,- никак не могу определиться с мерой.

-Я Агата,- второй оказалась очень высокая и очень печальная скуластая шатенка.

-Барбара… просто Барби,- кокетливо стрельнула густо накрашенными глазами бойкая плотная рыжеволосая дамочка, постоянно поправляя шарфик на полной шее.

-Долли,- кивнула четвертая из женщин, самая молоденькая из собравшихся, отчаянно краснеющая и старающаяся отвернуться от двух новых красоток, пряча замаскированные юношеские прыщи.

-Как видите,- сказала Мишель,- наше общество маленькое, но дружное.

-Очень мило,- голос Бритни охрип.- Простите, я так нервничаю.

-О, дорогая, здесь не нужно стесняться,- Мишель на миг отошла и вернулась уже с двумя бокалами вина.- Располагайтесь и расслабьтесь.

-Мишель, ты не знаешь, где Саманта?- дамы сразу же перешли к тому, на чем остановились до прихода гостей.

Новенькие синхронно вздрогнули и переглянулись.

-Это тоже наша подруга,- пояснила Агата.

-О,- не нашла ничего лучше Бритни.- Это так мило.

-Она придет попозже,- Мишель повела плечом и присела на диван.- Бритни, Кристина, так вы в самом деле пара? – обратилась она на двух девушек.

-Мы любим друг друга,- широко улыбнулась Кристина, обняла подругу и поцеловала ее в нежно-розовые губы.

Собравшиеся умильно ахнули.

Джин даже пожалел, что не захватил попкорна – слушать эту сладкую парочку было интересно и одновременно противно до тошноты. Все эти дурацкие сюсюканья, хихиканья, явно мужские прокуренные голоса, старающиеся копировать женские.

-Бритни Спирс,- проворчал он, слушая разговоры «дам».- Чушь какая-то.

-Бритни, Кристина, так вы в самом деле пара? – раздалось в приемнике.

-Мы любим друг друга,- ответил голос Джонс, после чего раздался звук сочного и явно не поддельного поцелуя.

-Твою мать,- буркнул Джин, на миг закрыв глаза и скрипнув зубами.

Ночка обещалась быть очень веселой.

Бесконечное глупое чириканье про мужиков, шмотки и косметику уже утомили до зевоты. Джин клевал носом и изо всех сил старался не уснуть. Положение не исправила даже прибывшая Саманта – долговязый мужик с длинными волосами. В сумерках уже трудно было определить цвет волос, а это могло бы быть интересным.

-А вот и Сэмми!- раздался в динамиках голос Майкла-Мишель.

-Добрый вечер, дамы,- произнес глубокий бархатный голос, который единственный из всех, не считая голоса настоящей девушки, мог бы сойти за женский.- О, вижу, у нас новенькие.

-Кристина и Бритни,- представила их Мишель.

-Рада познакомиться, дорогая,- раздался томный голос сразу перед едва слышным поцелуем.

-Очень приятно, Саманта,- прошептал голос настоящей Саманты.- Моя подруга – Бритни.

-Очень рада знакомству,- голос Тайлера дрогнул.

-Взаимно, дорогая,- прошелестел голос «Саманты».- Уверена, у тебя не было бы отбою от мужчин, ты такая хорошенькая.

Джин закашлялся от такого заявления.

-Иисусе…- выдохнул он, отдышавшись.

-Я… спасибо,- проблеял Тайлер.- Я польщен… польщена, но я уже с Крис.

-Идиот,- Джин закатил глаза – Тайлер чуть не раскрыл себя. Впрочем… там все мужики, так что он не рисковал, а вот Джонс могла бы, пойди она, к примеру, в туалет.

Дальше потекла та же беседа про тряпки, мужчин, «женщины» перекинулись парой фраз про работу, на что «Кристина» с воодушевлением сообщила, что она личность творчества, за что заработала балл за находчивость от Джина, а «Бритни» отделалась общими фразами про кошмарного начальника с ужасными манерами и без представления о том, как тяжело жить ранимой душой девушке в теле мужчины.

-Тайлер, маленький говнюк,- вскипел Джин.- Я тебе покажу «ранимую девушку», грязный педик.

-Простите, где можно попудрить носик?- прощебетала Джонс.- У меня просто ужасная кожа, если не припудрить, лицо будет блестеть.

-Конечно-конечно,- ответила «Мишель».- Я провожу.

-Это так мило,- восхитилась Джонс и Джин чуть не скривился от количества сахара в ее голосе.

-Ты выглядишь просто восхитительно,- заявил Майкл, когда остальные голоса в динамике стихли.- И голос просто сказочно похож на женский. Поделишься секретом?

-Я пью сырые яйца по утрам,- судя по голосу, Джонс улыбалась.- Очень помогает расслабить голосовые связки.- И я веду здоровый образ жизни – стараюсь не пить, не курю, и много занимаюсь спортом.

-У тебя очень красивые руки, Крис,- прошелестел голос Майкла.- И шея тоже, но лучше всего грудь. Как ты этого добилась?

Джин едва не зарычал – если этот извращенец полезет лапать Джонс, начнется или побоище, или что похуже, но в целом слежку можно было бы сворачивать, а это значило бы потерю времени и ноль результата.

Нужно было действовать.

-Маленький секрет,- Джонс хихикнула.- Но мне никогда не добиться гладкости кожи как у тебя.

-Че-е-ерт,- застонал Джин, выскакивая из машины.

Саманта начала уже нервничать – Мишель буквально загнала ее в угол.

-И у тебя красивые волосы,- томно сообщила Мишель.- Я заметила, что они свои. Это так смело – быть мужчиной и быть женщиной, не стесняться того, кто ты есть…

Она подняла руку, коснувшись волос девушки.

-Э… я… мне надо… - Саманта сглотнула.- У меня чулки…

-Мишель!- позвал голос Агаты.- Там звонят в дверь.

-Уже иду,- Мишель сверкнула глазами на Саманту.- Поболтаем потом?

-Да… к-конечно,- сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы выдавить из себя жалкую улыбку и кивнуть.

Оставшись одна, Саманта закрылась в туалете, дрожа с головы до ног.

-Где он? – рявкнул спустя полминуты знакомый голос, сотрясая дом до основания.- Где мой парень, я вас спрашиваю?

-Господи…- заскулила Саманта.- Только не это…

Она выскочила из туалета и рванула в гостиную.

Хант уже сгреб Мишель и тряс ее как куклу.

-А ну иди сюда!- рявкнул он, заметив Саманту.- Ты что мне устроил, говнюк?

Женщины потрясенно замерли на диванчике, Сэм открыл рот, но не смог ничего сказать.

-Ты что здесь делаешь? – по-настоящему испуганно спросила Саманта.- Как ты меня нашел?

-Ты думал, что я идиот?- Хант отшвырнул Мишель как котенка, сверкая глазами.- Решил променять меня на этого говнюка?- он ткнул пальцем в сторону Сэма, округлившего глаза.

-Крис, ты его знаешь?- подала голос Долли.

-Он со мной, ты, мужик в юбке!- презрительно фыркнул Хант в сторону Долли.

-Эт-то мой… - Саманта облизнула губы.- Это Джастин. Джастин… Тимберлейк, мой п-парень.

Однажды такое уже было – Тони Блэр и Гордон Браун на вечеринке свингеров, но тут все было совершенно по-другому. Сэм даже подумал, что спятил окончательно, едва Хант обратился к Саманте как к мужчине. Еще больше он удивился тому, что Хант довольно натурально сыграл сцену ревности к «Бритни».

Удивление нарастало и дальше, после того, как Саманта назвала его «имя». Он и сам выбрал для своей конспирации в прошлом первое, что попалось на ум, а тут… Спирс, Агилера ну и само собой Тимберлейк. Впрочем, Ханту на это было наплевать.

Апогея же накал настоящих страстей достиг тогда, когда Хант в два шага преодолел расстояние между ним и растерявшейся Самантой, бесцеремонно и властно сгреб ее за талию, прижал к себе и во всеуслышание объявил:

-Еще раз пойдешь налево – очень сильно пожалеешь. Ты мой, это ясно? - после чего так сокрушительно и жадно поцеловал ее, что Сэм сам растерялся от мысли ему радоваться за эту сумасшедшую парочку или ревновать как «подружке» «подружки» «Тимберлейка».

-О, мистер Тимберлейк, простите,- заахала Мишель.- Я должна была понять, что Ваша д… - она запнулась под грозным взглядом мужчины.- Ваш друг просто запутался… Он так не похож на нас.

-Вот именно,- кивнул Хант, переведя взгляд на Сэма.- А ты даже близко не смей приближаться к этим шарикам,- Сэм только кивнул, даже не поняв, какие именно шарики шеф имел в виду и было ли это игрой, или же Хант по-настоящему взбесился и дал волю эмоциям.- До свидания… дамы…- с презрением выплюнул Хант и потащил Саманту к выходу.

-Тысячу извинений, Мишель,- спохватилась Саманта.- Бритни, прости, милая, но у нас…- на этом месте хлопнула дверь и Сэм остался в одиночестве среди мужчин, переодетых в женщин.

-Мне так жаль, дорогая,- Барбара положила ладонь на его колено в жесте сочувствия и Сэм весь передернулся.

Саманта настолько растерялась, когда увидела Ханта, что просто не могла действовать в сложившейся ситуации, но еще больше она испугалась, когда шеф начал угрожать Сэму. По тону голоса Ханта и по его манере поведения никогда нельзя было сказать, играет он или все по-настоящему. В какой-то момент девушка вдруг осознала, что ярость мужчины наиграна, но не когда он заявил, что она принадлежит ему и поцеловал ее. Это нельзя было назвать игрой, это было более чем настоящее – эти эмоции, эта страсть. Она успела только ухватиться за его плечи и немного встрепать волосы, прежде чем он отстранился и поволок ее на выход.

Нужно было еще достойно завершить и без того полный провал, однако извинения Мишель и Сэму она кричала уже на улице.

Хант не отпустил ее, даже выйдя за порог.

-Отпусти меня!- не выдержала она, вырываясь.- Что ты делаешь? Ты с ума сошел?

Он развернулся лицом к дому, следя за окнами и посматривая на взбешенную девушку перед собой.

-Подыграй мне,- одними губами шепнул он, продолжив уже на повышенных тонах:- Ты ведешь себя как последняя шлюха и ждешь от меня снисхождения?

Это было больно тоже по-настоящему. Саманта, не долго думая, влепила ему пощечину, даже не подумав, что это выглядит не по-мужски, а по-женски. Она уже замахнулась во второй раз, как он перехватил ее кисть и снова сгреб за талию, наклонившись к ее губам.

-Между прочим, это больно,- шепнул он, прежде чем снова накрыть ее губы властным поцелуем.

Это было уже больше, чем слишком – Саманта обхватила его за шею и ответила на поцелуй, чувствуя бешеное сердцебиение мужчины.

-Все, он больше не смотрит,- Хант оторвался от ее губ.

-Что? – не поняла она.- Ты о чем? Ты что творишь?

-В машину, - коротко бросил он, увлекая ее за собой.- Разговоры потом.

Кортина стояла почему-то напротив дома. Открыв перед ней дверь, Хант подождал, пока она сядет, закрыл дверь, обошел машину, сел в нее и дал по газам.

-Там же Сэм!- едва не закричала Саманта.

-Не дергайся ты, - утешил он.- Объедем кругом и вернемся. Радиус действия прослушки небольшой.

-Почему я, Джин?- она вцепилась в ручку, чтобы не впечататься в дверь.- Почему ты вывел меня?

-Ты себя раскрыла,- он ловко обогнул дома и остановился точно там же, где и раньше.- Ты женщина, а они мужики. Как ты рассчитывала расколоть их?

-Я нашла бы выход. Да, я не психолог, но…

-Один тебя уже раскрыл. Ты думала, что поулыбаешься, потрясешь сиськами и ты уже в доску своя? Ты не умеешь работать под прикрытием.

-Я умею!

-Он загнал тебя в угол! Явись я минутой позже, был бы скандал!

-Ты мог бы вывести Сэма, а не меня!

Хант в полном раздражении повернулся к ней всем телом.

-Там мужики, Джонс! - он ткнул пальцем в сторону дома.- Да, треп о шмотках, да, сплетни, но они думают как мужики, а ты, при всем своем сволочном характере, не мужик. Ты прокололась уже с тем, что решила выдать себя за педика.

-Прекрати! Я сказала, что я нашла бы как выкрутиться.

Хант замолчал, напряженно глядя на нее.

-Ладно, хорошо,- сдалась она.- Извини, ты прав. Мишель загнала меня в угол этими вопросами про грудь.

-Потому что ты не похожа на мужика, об этом ты не думала? Тайлер большой мальчик, и он довольно неплохо получившаяся смазливая девочка, а с твоей помощью, он еще и самая хорошенькая из того сброда, что там собрался,- он начал крутить настройку приемника.

-Это комплимент мне или ему?

-Твоей работе над ним. Майкл Кливленд, эта Мишель, не так прост, как тебе показалось. Владелец магазина антиквариата, по совместительству скупщик краденого. Я третий год собираю против него улики, но ничего крупного не нашел.

-Раньше тебя это не останавливало.

-Не все скупщики краденого – родственники больших шишек.

-И чей он?

-Племянник одного дельца, занимающегося благотворительностью. Считай, один дает, другой берет или наоборот.

-А остальных знаешь?

-Нет. Если бы знал, что там меньше десятка извращенцев, даже не стал бы сидеть здесь.

-Тогда надо выводить Сэма.

-Я уже сказал, он большой мальчик и он сам справится.

Приемник наконец-то ожил.

-…чаю? – раздался обрывок фразы Мишель.

-Спасибо,- ответил Тайлер.- Это было действительно больно. Как будто меня морально изнасиловали и выпотрошили.

-Даже на мой взгляд он перегибает палку,- проворчала Саманта.

-Помолчи,- перебил Хант, вслушиваясь в разговор.

-О, я слышала про трагедию с бедняжкой у канала,- вставила Синди.- Ужасно, просто нет слов. Бедная девочка.

Кто-то всхлипнул.

-Чертовы извращенцы,- прошептал Хант.

-Я сама недавно узнала,- раздался бархатный голос Саманты.- Город снова в опасности.

-Ай! - почти по-девчачьи вскрикнул Сэм, отчего Саманта подскочила на месте, ударившись макушкой о крышу.

Приемник оглушительно завизжал.

-Выключи!- завопила Саманта, зажимая уши.

Хант дернул выключатель. Стало тихо.

-Ты так и будешь сидеть? – мгновенно накинулась на него девушка.- Там что-то стряслось. Надо идти и…

-Сиди,- приказал Хант.- Этот идиот пролил на себя чай и замкнул проводку.

-Но…

-Ничего с ним не случится,- он побарабанил пальцами по рулю.- Жаль, что на самом интересном месте, но он справится.

-То есть мы так и будем просто сидеть и ждать? А если ему что-то подсыплют в чай? А если его раскроют? А если…

-Скажи еще изнасилуют,- напрягся он.- Он не девочка, Джонс, он мальчик и он коп, так что вспомни заодно кто есть ты, сиди и молча веди наблюдение.

-Я защищаю его, ты, самодовольный нахал!- Саманта дернула ручку двери.

-Сядь!- рявкнул Хант.

Девушка оставила ручку в покое, отвернулась и нахохлилась.

-И прекрати уже вести себя как его мамочка,- спокойнее добавил Хант. Саманта промолчала.- Контролируй эмоции, девочка, это полезно.

Девушка стиснула зубы, но не ответила. Хант как всегда был прав, а это ни противно было признавать.

Наблюдение длилось уже который час, в доме все так же горел свет, виднелись тени ходивших внутри людей, но ничего интересного не происходило. Убаюканный воцарившейся тишиной в машине Хант задремал, а Саманта сидела почти неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на дом.

Часы показывали почти одиннадцать, город погружался в темноту, было невыносимо скучно и хотелось знать, в порядке ли Сэм.

-Я умею контролировать эмоции,- едва слышно заворчала Саманта.- И нечего было читать мне нотации,- она покосилась на спящего мужчину – грудь мерно поднимается и опускается, веки расслаблены, светлые волосы растрепались. – И ты мне не папочка, и радуйся, что ты не он,- добавила она, покрутив настройку радио.

-Come little children

I'll take thee away, into a land

of Enchantment…- нежно запело радио.

-Какого?..- удивилась Саманта, но настройку менять не стала.

-Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden

of Shadows

Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

through all the pain and

the Sorrows

Weep not poor children

for life is this way

murdering beauty and

Passions

Hush now dear children

it must be this way

to weary of life and

Deceptions

Rest now my children

for soon we'll away

into the calm and

the Quiet

Come little children

I'll take thee away, into a land

of Enchantment

Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden

of Shadows…

Старая песня из фильма про трех веселых ведьмочек, отбирающих жизни у детей в ночь Хэллоуина была несколько странновата для этого мира, при всем при том, что, во-первых, до премьеры фильма было без малого двадцать лет, а во-вторых… причем тут дети и эта завлекалочка-песня?

Уже имея представление о том, что ничто в этом странном мире не было без основания, Саманта задумалась. Есть ее друг-коп, который заботится о людях, которые приходят к нему, он относится к ним как старший брат к младшим несмышленышам, как заботливый отец к детям… дело в этом? Но песенка была хоть и нежной, все же по сюжету фильма работала как сладкий сироп для мух. Но ведь паренек-коп хороший, он никому не желает зла.

-Где же ты, милый?- в полном отчаянии прошептала Саманта, глядя в лобовое стекло.- Как же ты мне нужен!

Хант заворочался рядом и глубоко вздохнул во сне.

-О, господи, - вздохнула и она, когда песня закончилась и началась какая-то глупая программа.- Сил нет уже видеть и слышать этот кошмар,- она снова покрутила настройку.- Эй, включите Мадонну или Depeche Mode!

-Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely

and you're never coming round…- сообщило радио голосом Бонни Тайлер.- Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired

of listening to the sound of my tears

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous

that the best of all the years have gone by

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

and then I see the look in your eyes...

Это уже было ближе к состоянию девушки. Радио ли, судьба ли, или быть может желание самой Джонс воплотилось в эту песню, но это было именно то, чего она хотела – увидеть его снова, того паренька, ее друга, единственного человека в этом мире, кто понимал ее и тянулся к ней.

-And I need you now tonight,- тихо запела она.- And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together...

Интересно, кто наверху или в Гайде, или черт знает где еще так точно подбирал под ее настроение такие мелодии?

-...Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart…

Двое одиноких людей – мертвый молодой парень и живая молодая женщина по странному стечению обстоятельств обрели друг друга, стараясь защитить и поддержать напарника как могли…

Снова глубоко вздохнул Хант, снова машина погрузилась в дремотную тишину, снова потекли тоскливые минуты ожидания.

Ближе к полуночи двери дома открылись, гости начали расходиться.

-Джин! – Саманта потрясла мужчина.- Джин, подъем!

-Что? Убийство? – очнулся он, быстро моргая и приходя в себя.

-Нет, они расходятся,- девушка кивнула на людей.

-Где Тайлер? – он поднял бинокль и пригляделся.- А, вон он, красавец.

Хозяин дома попрощался с последним гостем, которым и оказался Сэм, и двери дома закрылись.

-Он не увидит нас,- Саманта взялась за ручку двери.

-Ты куда? Подожди, пока эти педики разойдутся,- кивнул Хант.- Никуда он не убежит.

Сэм вышел к дороге и помахал рукой расходившимся людям, после чего немного постоял, вглядываясь в темноту, и не спеша пошел вперед.

Кортина ожила и медленно поехала следом, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания случайных прохожих и следующих в другую сторону «женщин». Однако же чуть проехав вперед, машина остановилась.

-Сэм!- позвала Саманта.

Он оглянулся и облегченно перевел дух, забираясь в салон и стягивая надоевший парик.

-Как все прошло, красотка?- мимоходом поинтересовался Хант, давя на газ.

-Вы не слышали? – Сэм сбросил туфли и с наслаждением размял ступни.- Больше я на это не пойду.

-У нас все вышло из строя,- пояснила Саманта, перегибаясь через сиденье.- Что там стряслось?

-Детка, я не против вида твоей задницы перед своим носом,- сообщил Хант,- но не когда я веду машину.

-Тогда смотри не на мой зад, а на дорогу,- посоветовала она.

-Саманта неудачно подвинулась ко мне и я опрокинул на себя чай,- Сэм снял кофточку и блузку, а потом расстегнул бюстгальтер, разминая затекшие мышцы.- Пытка какая-то.

-Кончай ныть и сообщи уже, что узнал,- перебил Хант.

-Они шокированы, как и все люди,- Сэм не стал напоминать начальнику, что он мужчина и что к женским штучкам его не приучали.- Помимо того, что они и без того ведут себя странно, ничего особенного сказать не могу. Кстати, что это была за сцена? Эта Мишель потом еще сообщила, что вы доругивались уже на улице, после чего бурно мирились.

-Детка провалила задание,- коротко пояснил Хант.- Пришлось ее вытаскивать. Ты же не против, что я выбрал ее, а не тебя?

-Рад до слез. Мы сейчас куда?

-В управление, куда же еще?

-Но я не могу в таком виде! Могу я хотя бы принять душ и умыться? От меня несет как от престарелой женщины – эти духи, пудра…

-Умоешься в туалете,- так же коротко бросил Хант.- Кто в наибольшем подозрении, если не считать того, что они и так ненормальные?

-Агата,- Сэм натянул свою рубашку.- Высокий, сменить парик – будет как раз подозреваемый.

-Скорее Саманта,- не согласилась Джонс.- Обходительный, галантный, такой мог бы втереться в доверие к любой женщине.

-А остальные? – спросил Хант.

-Слишком не подходящего типа,- Сэм надел брюки и застегнул ремень.- Серые и невзрачные даже под макияжем.

-А сам хозяин?

-Мишель? Ой! – Сэма швырнуло вперед, когда машина подскочила на какой-то неровности на дороге.- Ты осторожнее можешь?

-Могу, но я тороплюсь. Так что там с этим говнюком?

-Без шансов. По-моему, это вообще единственный настоящий транссексуал.

-Тебе виднее,- неопределенно заметил Хант.- Джонс, сядь уже!- не выдержал он.

Саманта уселась на сидении.

-Ты не туда едешь,- сообщила она.

-Ты можешь не лезть под руку?- огрызнулся он.- Не хочу выслушивать нытье Дороти – ах, я пахну как цветник!

Кортина с визгом остановилась около дома.

-Бегом, Тайлер,- приказал Хант, обернувшись к Сэму. Тот пулей вылетел из машины и взбежал по лестнице к себе.

-Определенно, вежливость не твой конек,- поморщилась Саманта.

-Ну что опять-то не так?- вскипел Хант.- Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь зудеть?

-Я молчала довольно долго, пока ты спал…

-О, это были счастливые мгновения тишины!

-Это были часы тишины, пока я сходила с ума от скуки!

-А ты ждала, что слежка будет веселой или хотела присоединиться к Тайлеру?

-Ты прекратишь постоянно наезжать на меня, а? Я вполне способна позаботиться о себе сама, даже когда все выглядит не так. Я не просила тебя вваливаться в дом и устраивать сцену ревности, ломая мне игру.

-Потому что ты никудышная актриса, это ты можешь признать или и в этом тоже я виноват? Где вообще благодарность, женщина? Сколько я еще раз буду должен вытаскивать тебя из того дерьма, куда тебя постоянно несет? Я говорил, что можно было следить из машины – ты полезла внутрь, я говорил, что тебе там нечего делать – так оно и вышло.

-Да прекрати уже тыкать меня носом! Ничего бы там не произошло! Ах, они узнали бы, что я женщина, ну и что с того?

-А то, что Майкл Айвенмор обожает развлекаться с проститутками, после чего те лечат синяки, а временами и глубокие раны,- Хант пристально взглянул на девушку.- Тебе одного шрама на лице мало?

-Со мной он бы не сладил, - неуверенно заявила та.

-Да ну? – прищурился Хант.- Ты выглядела как мокрая курица, пытающаяся взлететь. Не переоценивай силы, детка, это мужики, а не бабы, даже Тайлер не смог бы тебе помочь.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что я слабачка? – в темных глазах Джонс мелькнуло бешенство.- Это говоришь МНЕ ТЫ?

-Ты на что намекаешь?- в голосе мужчины послышалась угроза.

-Я смогла бы справиться со всеми, я уже доказывала это и не раз,- зарычала Джонс.

-Господи, ты просто идиотка!- с чувством выдохнул Хант.- НЕ НАДО ничего никому доказывать! Это уже не предупреждение, Джонс, а приказ. Утихомирь свои амбиции и эго, или ты серьезно пострадаешь.

-Ты мне угрожаешь? – холодно бросила Саманта.

-Предупреждаю!- заорал он.

Дверь машины открылась, Сэм сел на заднее сидение.

-Ни на минуту оставить нельзя – опять друг на друга орете,- неодобрительно покачал он головой.

-Провожу ускоренный курс повышения квалификации офицера,- в ярости ответил Хант, выжимая газ.

-Ага,- не пожелала молчать Саманта.- А квалификацию Сэма ты повышал путем соприкосновения его почек с твоим кулаком?

-Еще слово,- Хант сверкнул на нее глазами,- и я тебя вышвырну из машины.

Саманта предпочла благоразумно заткнуться – Хант был доведен до предела кипения и вполне мог бы осуществить угрозу.


	73. Chapter 73

-Отчет, живо!- дверь офиса распахнулась от мощного пинка, копы синхронно вздрогнули на своих местах, увидев шефа в состоянии «сильно не в духе: не подходи – убью!».

Крис выскочил откуда-то из-под стола, держа в руках кипу папок.

-Шеф, мы перепроверяем всех студентов-медиков за последние десять лет,- доложил он.- Мы решили перестраховаться,- пояснил он на немой вопрос Сэма.

-Что-то нашли?- Хант подошел к столу Рея.

-Человек пятьдесят подходят,- ответил тот, хмуря брови.- На вид – мерзкие типчики, правда полтора года назад один умер.

-Еще что-нибудь есть? – спросил Сэм.

-Я попыталась проанализировать данные криминалистов и сопоставить их с медицинским заключением,- ответила Энни.

-Много слов, Картрайт, и мало дела,- сухо перебил Хант.

-Простите, шеф. На основании данных, я пришла к выводу, что убийца не был достаточно силен физически, он парализовал жертву не страхом, а морфием.

-Оскар ничего не говорил про морфий,- заметила Саманта.- Откуда предположения?

-Эксперты проверили постельное белье на втором месте преступления – ткань содержит следы морфия,- Энни протянула документы Ханту.

-Хорошо, но что насчет отпечатков пальцев?- снова спросила Саманта.- Среди студентов есть хоть кто-то, у кого не все в порядке с пальчиками?

-Хирурги не имеют дела с реактивами,- кивнула Энни,- так что по этому делу ничего нет, зато…- она выудила откуда-то с пола очередную папку из того беспорядка, во что превратился пол офиса,- зато я нашла кое-что другое. Когда мы поехали в университет, один студент рассказывал другому, что его знакомый как-то на днях сдавал в магазин антиквариата какую-то старинную брошку, а там еще был какой-то парень, так вот этот знакомый обратил внимание на того парня.

-Пидором больше,- фыркнул Рей, слушая девушку.

-Нет, не в этом дело,- продолжила Энни.- А дело в том, что у того парня были проблемы с руками.

-Что, обожжены кислотой? – спросил Сэм.

-Одна рука да,- кивнула Энни. – Этот знакомый не увидел второй руки – тот парень был в перчатках, но снял их, когда что-то показывал антиквару. Так вот, на одной руке по словам этого знакомого были странные подушечки пальцев, а на мизинце был поврежден ноготь.

-Перчатки – это выход,- похвалила Саманта.- Тогда искать будет проще. А что там с ногтем?

-Он был черным, мэм,- ответила Энни.- А это досье на того парня,- она протянула папку.

-На убийцу?- переспросил Хант.

-Нет, на того, кто говорил про своего знакомого, сэр.

-Что-то еще по заключению патологоанатома?- Хант бегло просмотрел папку и передал ее Сэму и Саманте.

-Да, шеф,- Крис снова вынырнул из-под стола.- Рядом со второй жертвой найдены волоски, не принадлежащие жертве, а на… - молодой мужчина густо покраснел,- …на игрушке… в ее… в… заднице - частичные отпечатки пальцев.

-Отпечатки,- повторил Сэм.- Значит, все-таки их было двое.

-Шеф,- подала голос Саманта,- а ведь одна из трансвеститов была в тонких перчатках.

-Трансвеститов?- Крис выронил все папки и снова полез под стол.

Рей округлил глаза, Энни покраснела.

-Не заметил,- резко перебил Хант.- И кто это был?

-Саманта.

Глаза всех без исключения офицеров устремились на Джонс.

-У нас босс – трансвестит?- зло фыркнул Рей.- Тогда не удивительно, что она дерется как мужик.

-Я сейчас тебе врежу,- заявил Хант, швырнув документы на стол Энни.- Мы сидели в засаде и вели наблюдение за извращенцами, так понятнее?

-Теперь – да, шеф,- кивнул Рей.

-Кстати, об извращенцах, шеф,- напомнила Саманта.- Антиквар Мишель-Майкл Кливленд. Предлагаю его прощупать.

-Умница, цыпа,- похвалил Хант.- Вот только Кливленд – его псевдоним, то есть даже не совсем… в общем, если он Мишель, то он Кливленд, а его настоящая фамилия - Айвенмор. Тайлер, цыпа – в машину, остальные – прибраться здесь и ждать меня.

-Выйду отсюда,- громким шепотом сообщил Рей Крису,- напьюсь в пабе так, что утром встать не смогу.

Давно уже перевалило за полночь. Кортина примчалась как молния, затормозив около уже знакомого дома.

-Я ему все ребра переломаю,- пообещал Хант, подходя к двери.

-Осторожнее, шеф,- попросил Сэм.

После продолжительного звонка, дверь открыл бледный и сонный мужчина в пижаме.

-Чем могу?..

Договорить он не успел, схваченный Хантом.

-Быстро говори, где твои дружки?- прорычал Хант, встряхивая мужчину как котенка.

-Ми… мистер Тимбе…- заблеял Майкл.

Хант швырнул его на пол, свалив с ног.

-Где они?- повторил Хант.- Где этот гребаный извращенец «Саманта»?

-Сэм? – повторил сбитый с толку Майкл.- Я не знаю, уже наверняка дома. Но что происхо...

-Детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, сэр,- представилась девушка, достав жетон копа.- Думаю, старший детектив-инспектор Хант вполне доступным для понимания языком спросил Вас, где Ваши друзья, те, что сегодня были здесь.

-Советую говорить быстро,- добавил Сэм, одной рукой удерживая Ханта за руку, чтобы тот не начал избивать Майкла.

-Я… я не знаю, он мало говорил про свои дела,- быстро ответил Айвенмор, защищая лицо.- Я только знаю, что он любит гонять на мотоцикле.

-Он байкер?- переспросила Саманта.- Его кличку знаете?

-Он что-то говорил, но…

Хант издал короткий рык и от души пнул мужчину в живот.

-Последнее предупреждение,- сообщил он скорчившемуся человеку.- Эта мразь замешана в убийства женщин.

-Сэм и мухи не обидит,- прохрипел Майкл, защищая уже живот.- Я ничего не знаю, клянусь!- закричал он, видя, что крупный и очень злой мужчина снова поднимает ногу.

-Шеф, один момент,- попросила Саманта, присев около человека.- Где он гоняет? С кем? Дай хоть что-нибудь или мой начальник из тебя сделает отбивную, и ты запоешь канарейкой, клянусь богом.

-Я…- мужчина быстро облизал губы.- Я клянусь…

Саманта поднялась.

-Мне зачитать Ваши права как одного из подельников убийцы, сэр?- вежливо спросила она перепуганного человека.- Потянет минимум лет на двадцать.

-Пожизненно!- рявкнул Хант, все еще сдерживаемый Тайлером.

-Она говорила… то есть он, он говорил, но я не помню… Стойте! – Хант дернулся в его сторону.- Это что-то птичье – орел, беркут… не помню.

-Голубок?- предположил Сэм.

-Нет, что-то хищное… сапсан… кондор…

-Фамилию Сэма знаете, сэр? – спросила Саманта.

-Нет, он не говорил,- быстро ответил Майкл.

-И адреса тоже не знаете?

-Нет, клянусь!

-Шеф,- Саманта повернулась к шефу.- Шеф, он действительно не знает и не помнит, но если этот Сэм байкер, его можно пробить по моим каналам.

-Как быстро?- немного успокоившись, уточнил Хант.

-Весьма. Сегодня вторник, я тебе говорила, сегодня прибывает груз,- она понизила голос.- Все байкеры соберутся на стадионе – запчастей надо всем, ты же понимаешь.

-Едем,- Хант высвободился из рук Сэма, недобро взглянул на Айвенмора и тут же вышел из дома.

-Спокойной ночи, сэр,- вежливо попрощалась Саманта, наклонившись над мужчиной, и быстро ударила в основание черепа под шеей сзади – тот тут же обмяк.

-Ты…- испугался Сэм.

-Я его вырубила, утром подумает, что это был сон,- девушка выбежала из дома и прыгнула в машину. Сэм последовал за ней, и Кортина рванула вперед.

Стадион гудел как улей, несмотря на то, что прожектора были погашены. Пришлось парковаться неподалеку и бежать к толпе байкеров, сгрудившихся около грузовой машины.

-Си!- бегущую девушку первым увидел Алан.- Это Бешеная!

-Всем привет,- Саманта еле перевела дух и быстро заговорила.- Срочная информация: среди нас есть подозреваемый… нет-нет, все в порядке,- она подняла руки, успокаивая заволновавшихся мужчин – чего доброго начнут драку.- Он только подозреваемый, его кличка – что-то птичье, хищное.

-Ты на что намекаешь, Бешеная?- пробасил крупный мужчина около самой машины.

-Кондор, тебя я знаю лично, - Саманта держала руки открытыми на случай внезапной атаки.- Возможно, это новичок, возможно даже, что он ни в одной группировке. Кто-нибудь слышал про такого? Высокий, бархатный голос, симпатичный, предположительно темноволосый.

-Он дружит с мальчиками в бабских шмотках,- добавил Хант.

-Эй, коп, полегче!- раздались возмущенные голоса.

-Шеф, бога ради!- зашипела Саманта.- Инспектор прав, у этого парня маленький секретик. Хоть кто-нибудь слышал что-то про такого новичка?

Байкеры зашумели.

-Стойте!- раздался совсем детский голос.- Погодите, я знаю одного такого!

Мужчины расступились, практически вытолкнув вперед тощего прыщавого мальчишку лет четырнадцати от силы.

-Это мой сосед, Скопа,- мальчишка сжал в руке зеркало обзора.- Хороший мужик, помогал мне чинить мой мотоцикл.

-Твои родители знают, где ты сейчас, сынок?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Шеф, - перебила Саманта,- в нашей среде это не принято спрашивать. И тем не менее, мальчики, приглядите за парнем,- попросила она байкеров.- Итак… как тебя звать?

-Эл, - мальчишка выпятил тощую грудь.

-Так где ты живешь, Эл?- повторила Саманта.

Парень выпалил адрес.

-Это недалеко отсюда,- Саманта обернулась к копам.

-Жду в машине,- Хант развернулся и быстро пошел со стадиона. Сэм чуть замешкался, но по кивку Саманты понял, что она чуть задержится, и припустил за шефом.

-Слышал, что ты теперь без коня, Си,- храбро спросил Эл.- Тут столько привезли.

-Слышал про Большого Микки, Эл?- спросила Саманта, роясь в кармане.- Я отдала ему своего «Короля». Это тебе, информатор, - она сунула ему в руку банкноту в двадцать фунтов.- Пока, парни!- она подняла руки, попрощавшись, и побежала со стадиона, на ходу думая про дикий восторг мальчишки, за одно лишь слово заработавшего столько денег, сколько бы он копил очень долго, отказывая себе в мороженом и жвачке.

Дом был почти таким же, в каком жили Сэм и Саманта. Ничего особенно интересного ни снаружи, ни тем более внутри.

Хлипкая дверь вылетела внутрь квартиры от удара Ханта, не пожелавшего ждать, пока ее откроют.

В нос сразу ударил запах чего-то цветочного с примесью металла, пота и мускуса.

-Эй!- крикнул Хант, проходя внутрь.

Детективы, уже понявшие, что после шума со взломом соблюдать тишину бесполезно, проследовали внутрь. Гостиная была пуста, Сэм сразу же сунулся в соседнюю дверь.

-Черт!- выдохнул он, замерев на пороге.

-Что там?- Хант втолкнул его внутрь и так же замер, загораживая собой проход.- Детка, тебе лучше сюда не входить,- предупредил он маячившую за его спиной девушку.

-Просто скажи, что там,- потребовала она.- Он мертв?

-Он…- Сэм осторожно обошел кровать, закрывая рот.- В общем… Скопу… оскопили.

-Ему отрезали член, детка,- пояснил Хант.- Просто срезали начисто, предварительно сделав улыбку от уха до уха.

-Мы ошиблись, - подвел итог Сэм.- Это не он.

-Да пусти меня!- Саманта толкнула Ханта в спину. Тот не стал задерживать ее снова, пропуская вперед.

На кровати, раскинувшись на окровавленных остатках одежды, лежал совершенно обнаженный мужчина – длинноволосый, с порезанной шеей, и аккуратно лежащим, словно в насмешку, половым органом около своей руки.

Саманта сглотнула, но подошла ближе, стараясь дышать глубоко и не поддаваться позывам желудка.

-Мы опоздали,- она сглотнула раз, другой.- Он опередил меня.

-Тебя? – уточнил Хант.- Детка, ты-то причем? Мы не могли…

-Я могла знать!- заорала она, резко обернувшись к нему и сжав кулаки.- Я должна была понять раньше! Он убивал не только женщин, черт бы все это драл! Она молчала про это! – Сэм перехватил ее за талию.- Пусти меня! – она забилась в захвате.- К черту август, я найду его раньше и вырву ему глаза, язык, его член, я разорву его голыми руками! Отпусти меня! Пусти!

-Саманта… - Сэм едва сдерживал девушку.- Сэмми, успокойся! Да успокойся ты! – прикрикнул он.

-Джонс,- тихо и холодно обратился к ней Хант,- значит, ты знаешь убийцу? Ты знала его с самого начала, пока мы тут носились по городу и подбирали трупы?

-Шеф, пожалуйста,- Сэм напрягся. Не хватало еще, чтобы Хант взбесился и прибил девчонку.- Шеф, это просто стресс, ты же понимаешь, нервы.

-Кто «она», Джонс?- Хант подошел ближе, глядя на девушку сверху вниз.- Про кого ты говорила? Кто «она»?

Саманта замерла в руках Тайлера, едва контролируя себя.

-Я больше так не могу, Джин,- прохрипела она.- Не могу контролировать себя, пока он жив и на свободе. Он не остановится, пока не получит последнюю жертву, пока не получит то, что хотел, но не мог получить. Не могу… больше так… - она согнулась как от боли – Сэм едва удержал ее.

-Джонс,- Хант не сделал ни единого жеста в ее сторону.- Джонс, успокойся, - и, тем не менее, его голос дрогнул.- Я понимаю, что ты на пределе, но ты коп, соберись.

-Шеф, это не самая лучшая из твоих идей,- быстро вставил Сэм.- Сэмми, они снова что-то вливают?- шепнул он девушке в ухо.- Снова то лекарство?

-Это не то, Сэм,- прохрипела она.- Я – его последняя жертва, Сэм, он не успокоится. Но я здесь, я все исправлю, я обязана… я могу… - она снова согнулась.

-Сэмми!- Сэм испугался, отпуская ее.- Саманта!

Она упала на пол, держась за сердце и тяжело дыша.

-Шеф, у нее приступ! Вызови скорую!

-Давай ты, Сэм,- Хант присел около девушки.- Ты ее не удержишь, если что.

Сэм мгновенно вскочил и выбежал в коридор.

-Джин, - застонала Саманта,- помоги мне! Где же ты?

-Я здесь,- Хант осторожно приподнял ее, не зная, как себя вести с особо буйной, крайне опасной и непредсказуемой девчонкой.

-Джин,- снова застонала она, явно его не слыша.- Джин, помоги мне, покажи, что мне делать, где его искать?

-Просто расслабься,- посоветовал Хант, очень осторожно обнимая ее.- Потерпи немного.

-Не… могу… больше… - снова захрипела она.- Почему ты… не по… не поможешь мне? Где ты… Джин… друг… помоги…

Ханта прошиб холодный пот – она звала не его, обращалась не к нему. Это было не просто буйное помешательство – ах, если бы оно! - Джонс действительно перестала контролировать себя. Мысли сменяли друг друга с сумасшедшей быстротой – мужчина понял, что, возможно, еще минута, и все будет кончено. Джек, Лиза и все прочие… Саманта Тайлер-Джонс была куда опаснее этих жалких пешек. Саманта могла очень многое, и слава богу, что пока она этого не знала или не понимала.

-Детка…- прошептал он, внутренне холодея от того, что должен был сделать, чтобы защитить себя и остальных.- Саманта, прости меня… - рука уже шарила на поясе, открывая кобуру.- Девочка, прости…

Джонс вздернула подбородок - глаза полыхнули яростным огнем – резко распрямилась и выхватила из его руки пистолет, направив дуло ему в грудь.

-Саманта,- он не успел даже среагировать.- Саманта, борись с этим, контролируй себя.

Решительное лицо девушки дрогнуло, пустые злобные глаза исказилась от боли – она продолжала бороться с собой – он единственный мог это видеть и понять, но она проигрывала.

-Джин… шеф… - тяжело и отрывисто вздохнула она.- Прости…

Пистолет выпал из руки, Джонс развернулась к открытому окну и перемахнула через раму.

-Джонс!- он вскочил с пола и в один прыжок оказался у окна.

-Шеф, что…- Сэм застыл в дверях, увидев на полу пистолет.- Ты что?..

-Нужно остановить ее, пока она еще хоть каплю в себе,- Хант развернулся, нагнулся за оружием и уже через миг выскочил из квартиры.

-Шеф!- Сэм бросился следом, с ужасом осознав, что Хант достал оружие не для того, чтобы защитить Джонс от ее кошмаров, а совсем по другой причине, думать о которой было еще страшнее, чем о том, что он никогда может не вернуться домой.

Контроля над разумом хватило лишь для того, чтобы увидеть перед собой Ханта - его глаза, дикий ужас в которых она видела уже второй раз за все время. Впервые это было в офисе, когда Джек Харнс решил поиграть в бога, и вот теперь, когда никакой силы воли уже не хватало справиться с собственным кошмаром.

Даже если у убийцы был подельник, его, может быть, и найдут, но сам убийца будет свободен. Зная лишь то, где он будет в августе этого года, ждать уже не было ни сил, ни желания.

В душе, где-то из самых глубин подсознания поднималась та чернота, которую Саманта пыталась сдержать. Власть, ощущение того, что она может свернуть горы и уничтожить мир, если захочет. Молодой паренек-коп не сможет остановить ее. Она не желала ему зла, но если так выйдет, что придется разбить его мир ради того, чтобы изменить будущее, она это сделает.

Почему он не пришел? Почему бросил ее, когда так был нужен? Почему не услышал ее крик? Он же всегда где-то рядом, он же сам нашел ее, почему тогда его нет рядом сейчас? Почему? Он единственный, кто мог бы остановить ее, мог бы помочь, успокоить…

Она осознала себя, когда рука ощутила холод металла. Пистолет. Она снова направляла оружие на Ханта, могла бы выстрелить, но…

Он просил ее бороться с тьмой внутри, просил не сдаваться. Это был не страх за себя – он не боялся ее, он боялся ЗА нее, как будто знал, что она может сделать, если даст себе волю.

Пистолет выпал из руки, разум терял последние крупицы контроля и нужно было бежать, пока не произошло непоправимое. Коридор? Но там Сэм – еще один бедняга, не приведи бог ему попасться на ее пути.

Окно!

Всего лишь второй этаж, а под действием бешеного рева адреналина в крови человек способен без вреда для себя преодолеть почти любые препятствия, а этот второй этаж – такая малость.

Ее вело чутье зверя, отпущенного на волю после долгого плена. Она могла найти кого угодно, правил больше не было. Игра велась по ее воле, а она хотела лишь одного – найти и уничтожить того, из-за кого ее жизнь стала адом наяву.

Ноги несли ее вперед, прочь от дома, прочь от шефа, от друга, от оков, от закона, от всего. Мир мог свернуться в точку, если бы она захотела, мир мог бы развернуться на невообразимое расстояние, мир мог закольцеваться, стать разноцветным как под действием психоделика, серым, прозрачным, но он обязан был быть реальным.

Молодой коп вырос перед ней как из-под земли. Он хотел остановить ее, задержать, не позволить пойти на убийство, но она чувствовала себя сильной, намного сильнее жалкого мертвого мальчишки, даже не настоящего для нее, всего лишь призрака.

Тем не менее, она замедлила бег, остановилась напротив него. Слова были лишними – они прекрасно понимали друг друга.

Но только она не успела среагировать на звук рева мотора машины, несущейся на нее – пристальный взгляд единственного глаза молодого копа держал ее как цепями. Он удерживал ее, как мог.

Удар был страшным – ее подбросило вверх, опрокинуло, завертело по земле, но она смогла сгруппироваться, смогла даже перевернуться на спину, на удивление ровно дыша и не чувствуя боли.

-Джин…- выдохнула она.- Джин… друг…

Молодой коп стоял рядом с ней.

-Джин…- в последний раз прошептала Саманта, прежде чем потерять сознание.

-Так-так-так, сучка,- если бы она могла слышать, она узнала бы этот голос.- Грузи ее,- резко распорядился обладатель голоса.

-Но она едва живая,- возразил второй человек, выходя из машины.

-Собрался спорить со мной?- злобно зашипел первый.

Второй человек наклонился над девушкой и приподнял ее.

-В багажник, суку,- приказал первый.- Хочу поиграть с ней подольше. Надо найти ей подружку, как считаешь? Развлечемся оба, а?

Второй уложил бесчувственную девушку в багажник и закрыл его.

-Как хотите, - ответил он, садясь на пассажирское сидение рядом с первым.

-Хочу,- заявил тот, выжав педаль газа.

Машина рванула вперед.

На асфальте не осталось ни следов крови, ни даже пуговицы – ранее утро, когда никто ничего не видел и не слышал.

-Что произошло?- Сэм как клещ вцепился в Ханта.- Что ты с ней сделал?

-Ничего я не делал!- Хант сбросил захват, но Сэм как с цепи сорвался.

-Ты снова начал унижать ее, да? – раскаленной сковородкой шипел Тайлер, схватив его за пиджак.- Что ты за человек, Хант!

-Ты будешь держать меня или все-таки возьмешь себя в руки и мы поедем искать девчонку?- тот вторично сбросил руки детектива.

-Ты хотел убить ее?- Тайлер встал стеной, не выпуская его из дома.- Зачем ты достал пистолет?

-Это не твое дело,- прервал Хант.- А теперь поехали отсюда.

-Ты никуда не пойдешь,- заявил Сэм.- Можешь избить меня, но ты выйдешь отсюда только через мой труп.

Джин стиснул зубы. Мальчишка нарывался по-полной, и тем не менее, в чем-то он был прав. Эмоции снова пришли в норму, нужно было как-то выпутаться из ситуации.

-Сэм, она не в себе, это ты понимаешь?- устало ответил он.- И она в очень большой опасности хотя бы уже потому, что она спятила.

-Она не спятила! Если ты не понимаешь происходящего, не смей судить нас!

-Нас? То есть Сэмми-бой и девчонка-Сэм вместе?

-Это все лекарство, а не ее собственные нервы, как ты не понимаешь!

-Мы уже прошли это, Тайлер, нарко…

-Она не наркоманка, это другое! – Сэм сжал кулаки.

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Хорошо, Сэм. Отлично. Давай подождем еще пару часов – по городу как раз разгуливает убийца, которому по непонятной причине нравятся все, кто носят имя Саманта, даже если это мужики,- он кивнул в сторону спальни с трупом.- Хочешь видеть обезображенный труп своей подружки?

Сэм не выдержал и заехал ему по скуле.

-А вот это уже лишнее, приятель,- Джин перехватил руку детектива и заломил ее тому за спину.- Хоть ты начни шевелить мозгами, Тайлер, девчонка в дерьме по самые кончики ушей, а ты не торопишься ее вытаскивать оттуда!

Он выпустил Сэма и быстро вышел из дома.

-Ублюдок!- Сэм потер мышцы и бегом кинулся за ним.

Заявление о том, что Джонс уже в который раз спятила и сбежала, как это преподнес шеф, офицеры восприняли довольно прохладно. Джонс сбегала постоянно и нельзя сказать, что ее побеги не приносили достаточно пользы для общего дела, так что в целом люди были спокойны, чего нельзя было сказать про Сэма и Энни. Последняя испугалась, хоть и промолчала, считая, что ее мнение – последнее, которым кто-либо поинтересуется. Сэм же полыхал гневом что костер инквизиции по всем ведьмам Салема.

Новый труп, на сей раз мужчины, со странным значком «змейки» на лобке, с отрезанным членом, интересовал копов куда больше, чем Джонс со своими вечными проблемами. В конце концов, даже шеф говорил, что если Джонс не затеяла захват мира с очередным побегом и очередной дракой во имя справедливости и закона, Джонс заболела.

-До утра нечего ждать,- сообщил Хант.- Одним педиком меньше, так что можно вздремнуть пару часов. Все по домам, сбор в восемь. На этом все.

Уставшие люди облегченно перевели дух и засобирались. До восьми нужно было освежиться и немного поспать.

-Ты сдался?- снова насел Тайлер.- Значит, тебе плевать на Саманту, плевать на все, лишь бы завалиться спать? Если не приведи бог что-то произойдет, виноват в этом будешь ты,- он ткнул в Джина пальцем.

-Тайлер, помолись за всех ублюдков Манчестера, если они попадутся на пути этой цыпы,- Хант налил себе выпить.- Никуда она не денется.

-Ты в это сам-то веришь?- Тайлер упер руки в бока.- Сидишь здесь… - он поджал губы.

Джин отвел глаза и выпил еще. У всех были свои маленькие секреты, но даже такая умная голова как Сэм Тайлер никогда не смог бы понять того, что скрывал Джин Хант. Вспомнился тот кошмар под Новый год, когда…

Джин выпил еще и налил Сэму.

-Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе настолько на нее наплевать,- Тайлер залпом опрокинул в себя напиток и поморщился.

Что он мог знать, этот гайдовский умник?

Как-то так вышло, что они выпили на пару всю бутылку и уснули прямо в кабинете Ханта. Люди гомонили так, что раскалывалась голова.

Сэм едва смог поднять свинцовую от тяжести голову, пытаясь понять, что произошло и где он. Шефа не было, а сам он лежал на диванчике, устроив голову на подлокотнике, отчего страшно затекла шея.

Хотелось умыться и выпить воды.

Сэм встал и потянулся, выходя из кабинета.

-Доброе утро, босс,- поприветствовал такой же хмурый и не выспавшийся Крис.

-Доброе,- пробормотал Сэм, выходя из офиса в туалет.

К восьми вся команда была почти в полном сборе.

-Крис, пни криминалистов. Рей, свяжись с Оскаром. Тайлер – со мной на допрос свидетелей по ночному убийству,- Хант круто развернулся около двери.- Да, кто-нибудь, разбудите Картрайт! Если через час не явится на работу – будет снова носить униформу.

-Я позвоню ей, шеф,- кивнула Филлис.

-Энни никогда не опаздывала,- вступился за подругу Сэм уже в лифте.

-Она быстро учится у Джонс,- бросил Хант.- Смотри, начнет махать ногами как твоя подружка.

-Может, тогда она сможет дать тебе отпор,- зло фыркнул Сэм.

-Не начинай, Дороти,- повысил голос Хант.

Само собой, что свидетели ночного происшествия почти ничего не слышали и вообще ничего не видели, если исключить крики самой Джонс, разбудившие миссис Лакмур на первом этаже. Женщина увидела, как мимо окна промелькнул какой-то силуэт, но не придала этому значения.

-Когда это произошло впервые, я подумала, что это была птица,- женщина подслеповато щурилась на мужчин.

-Впервые, мэм?- уточнил Хант.- Это уже было? Когда?

-Этой же ночью, сэр, да. Часом ранее мне послышалось какая-то возня наверху, а потом что-то промелькнуло мимо окна, я как раз вставала выпить воды.

-Окно было открыто,- шепнул Сэм Ханту.

-А во второй раз?- снова спросил Хант.

-Кто-то кричал, снова была возня, а потом что-то упало как в первый раз. Думаю, это были воры, инспектор,- удовлетворенно кивнула женщина.

-Ваш сосед, миссис Лакмур, мертв,- сухо сообщил Хант.- Его зарезали этой ночью и есть основания полагать, что в первый раз Вы заметили не птицу, а убийцу,- женщина ахнула.- Вы можете что-нибудь вспомнить?

-Я… я не знаю, сэр,- глаза женщины увлажнились, она трясла головой.- Я плохо вижу, а было так темно.

Хант вздохнул.

-А где остальные соседи?

-Отдыхают за границей. Я присматриваю за их квартирами. Господи, какой ужас!- застонала женщина, закрывая лицо ладонями.

-Спасибо, миссис Лакмур, если что-то вспомните, звоните в полицию,- Хант отрывисто кивнул женщине и покинул ее дом.- Старая перечница видит не лучше крота,- брезгливо сказал он Сэму.- Удивительно, что она не намочила трусы от тех воплей, что устроила Джонс.

-Ты всегда так любезен с женщинами,- поморщился Сэм.- И что теперь? Снова поедем избивать Айвенмора?

-Будет не лишне,- согласился Хант.- Заодно узнаем адреса, имена и все прочее остальных его подружек.

-Он был один, шеф,- Сэм сел в машину и пристегнулся.- Убийца был один.

-И?- Хант дал по газам и Кортина понеслась по дороге.

-Возможно, но только возможно, что мы ошибаемся и он действительно одиночка.

-И?- повторил Хант.

-Зная Саманту, могу предположить, что мужчине около тридцати лет, это намного сужает круг подозреваемых. Возможно, что его вышибли из университета, но еще более вероятная версия, что мы копаем не там. Он самоучка.

-Что предлагаешь?

-Он должен был где-то закупать реактивы, кислоты.

-Предлагаешь прочесать все аптеки?

-Скорее черный рынок, а лучше всего обратиться к твоим осведомителям.

-Пока ты видел во сне розовых пони и сердечки, я это уже сделал.

-И?

-По нулям. Еще идеи есть?

-Найти приятеля того студента… хотя нет, стой. Шеф, что если запросить помощь Скотланд-Ярда?

-Сами разберемся.

-Три убийства за два дня, шеф! Может, Саманта права и надо вводить комендантский час?

-Проще сразу дать Джеки в зубы заметку – маньяк убивает женщин по имени Саманта, а так же мужчин, которые считают себя женщинами. Кстати, Сэм, ты тоже в числе потенциальных жертв.

-Очень смешно. Погоди, дай подумать… что связывает двух женщин и мужчину кроме имени?

-Страсть к юбкам и косметике?

-Шеф, я серьезно!

-Я тоже.

-Совершеннолетние, довольно симпатичные…

-Они трахали все, что имело член, Сэмми-бой. Две шлюхи-бабы и мужик-шлюха. Я ошибся, ты сюда не очень-то подходишь.

-Почему он вырезал именно почки, а не сердце или к примеру не отрезал им грудь?

-К чему ты ведешь?

-Он оскопил только мужчину, но почки оставил.

-Откуда я знаю? Может, у него тяга только к женщинам?

-К женщинам по имени Саманта. Он как будто мстит им за что-то.

-Он не мстит, он считает себя богом, думает, что чистит город от швали.

-Но почки?..

-Сэм, какая нахрен разница, что он вырезает: глаза, язык или почки? Его нужно найти, а когда я его найду, он получит пулю в лоб за все сразу.

-Может быть у него кто-то умер, шеф? Кто-то близкий – мать, сестра, тетя.

-Ну давай его пожалеем…

-Нет, я о том, что этот кто-то мог умереть от заболевания почек или мочеполовой системы.

-Сэм, - Кортина остановилась около дома антиквара,- ты предлагаешь бросить все силы на поиски гипотетической женщины с заболеванием почек? То есть снять всех людей, оторвать от поисков улик и заняться медициной?

-Шеф, нужно проработать все варианты, нужно строить предположения,- попытался убедить его Сэм.

-Мне некогда строить догадки, мне нужно найти убийцу и пристрелить его,- Хант дослушивать не собирался, выходя из машины и направляясь к дому.

Когда дверь открылась, Хант сгреб хозяина дома и ударил его в живот.

-Привет, дружочек, это снова я.

Подошедший к дому Сэм закатил глаза – шеф снова начал все крушить.

Однако кое-что вытрясти из Айвенмора удалось. Собрание общества трансвеститов проходило как раз только по понедельникам, Синди – Джулиан Сондерс был единственным, кого Майкл знал лучше всех. Учитывая то, что за два года тайных сборищ общество едва ли пополнилось новыми членами, тем более что люди приходили сами и лишь Барбару – Кристофа Барбье привел Сондерс, а Агату – Оливера Эггса – привел Барбье, выходило, что двое оставшихся – Долли и Саманта, имен и фамилий которых не знал никто, пришли сами. Сначала пришла Саманта, а через две недели после него – Долли.

Сразу отпали Синди и Барби – слишком коренастые, плотные, слишком не способные быстро и легко перемещаться. Айвенмор сказал, что оба имеют семьи, детей, ведут добропорядочный образ жизни и лишь раз в неделю позволяют себе стать теми, кем хотят, что никак не отражается на их имидже. Оба слишком боятся огласки и не пошли бы на убийства.

Под большим вопросом были Агата и Долли.

Эггс, которого непонятно каким образом нашел Крис в записях по медикам, наблюдался у психиатра и страдал различного вида фобиями, самыми тяжелыми из которых были боязнь высоты и мужчин. Даже если бы он был способен на убийство, спрыгнуть со второго этажа он бы просто побоялся. Кроме того, Эггс всегда старался общаться лишь с женщинами и явно не стал бы приходить к Скопе домой за чем угодно.

Идеально вписывался в портрет убийцы только сам Скопа, если бы был жив – высокий, привлекательный, любимец женщин, сильный и обладающий даром убеждения. Сэм отметил, что из всей компании трансвеститов Скопа вел себя более естественно, чем прочие, если не считать Айвенмора и Синди. Такой вполне мог бы убить первую жертву и, поимев вторую, так же хладнокровно лишить ее жизни. Из крупиц информации, которыми, по словам Айвенмора, делился сам Скопа, можно было понять только то, что человек прекрасно себя контролирует и способен на многое ради получения удовольствия. Уже одно то, что квартира Скопы была со вкусом обставлена и постельное белье как и пижама были шелковыми, про такого можно было сказать, что себя он любил.

Долли пришла последней в этот тихий мирок. Очень скромная, довольно часто менявшая парики, питавшая странную любовь к кружевным перчаткам, она нашла это место сама и попросилась в клуб.

Кто Долли была на самом деле, где работала, жила, чем занималась в свободное время Айвенмор, равно как и прочие члены клуба, не знал, но Айвенмор и мысли бы не допустил, что скромный паренек от силы лет двадцати, сплошь заросший прыщами, которые безуспешно пытался замаскировать косметикой, был способен зверски распотрошить женщину.

-Она… он… он слишком тихий, застенчивый,- сказал Майкл, прижимая лед к заплывшему глазу – следствие короткой беседы с Хантом и тесного контакта с его кулаком. – Я думаю, что он вообще девственник.

-В тихом омуте…- напомнил Сэм, старательно записывая показания в блокнот.

-Не вздумай уехать из города,- бросил на прощание Хант, прежде чем покинуть дом Айвенмора.- И передай привет дядюшке. Думаю, он не в курсе, что его племянничек – извращенец?

Хозяин дома испуганно вздрогнул.

-Инспектор, я…

-Все, голубок, мне некогда,- Хант пнул дверь и вышел, закуривая на ходу.

-Шеф, этот Долли,- Сэм нагнал его около машины.

-Что еще?

-Он не был в перчатках.

-Что-то еще?

-Был Эггс и Скопа, но Эггс подал мне руку.

-И?

-Я тут подумал… а что если это врожденная аномалия, а не кислота? Бывает так, что генетика дает сбой и появляется третий сосок или хвост.

-Сэм,- устало вздохнул Хант,- причем тут сосок и хвост?

-Притом, что дефект подушек пальцев тоже может быть получен не от кислоты, а унаследован генетически или же получен вследствие какой-то травмы в детстве.

-И что ты предлагаешь? Обшарить больницы и роддома?

-Мы что-то упускаем,- задумался Сэм.- Что-то важное, но такое, что было перед глазами.

-Картрайт говорила про черный ноготь на мизинце,- вспомнил Хант.

-Ногти Эггса были бледно-розовые от лака, а вот Долли… у Долли были красные, темно-красные, почти вишневые.

-Под таким цветом вполне можно спрятать дефект ногтя,- Хант отбросил окурок. – Что дальше, Шерлок?

-Не думаю, что люди знали его достаточно хорошо, но может стоить перепроверить?

-В этой круглой голове иногда рождаются блестящие идеи,- похвалил Хант.- Поехали, навестим малышку Синди.

-Альфа 1 – 870!- ожила рация.

-Что стряслось, Филлис?- ответил Хант.

-Шеф, я позвонила Энни домой, но она не ответила,- быстро сообщила Доббс.

-Ну так пошли к ней кого-нибудь,- пожал плечами мужчина.- Наверняка уснула, а аппарат сломан или еще что-нибудь.

-Я уже послала,- перебила Филлис.- Мэри только что вернулась и доложила, что дверь была заперта.

-Побыстрее, дорогуша, у нас тут дела,- поторопил Хант.

-Ключ нашелся под ковриком, а внутри все было прибрано, кровать заправлена.

-Ты о чем?- встрял Сэм.- Она не была дома?

-Скорее всего, сэр, она не дошла до дома,- подтвердила Доббс.

Сэм в ужасе взглянул на Ханта.

-И еще, шеф,- добавила Доббс,- Мэри поговорила с соседкой Энни и та сказала, что ей показалось, будто бы она слышала женский крик и визг шин.

-Ее сбили?- выдохнул Сэм.

-Нет следов, сэр. Мэри – одна из лучших девушек в женской полиции, она обошла дом, проверила всю улицу – нет никаких следов шин и ни одной улики.

-Отправь Криса и Рея перепроверить за твоей девочкой и скажи, чтобы потом связались со мной. Это все.

-Ее похитили,- Сэм едва мог дышать от волнения.- Ее похитили, шеф, как и Майю.

-Она могла легко заночевать у подруги или еще у кого-то,- неуверенно ответил Хант.

-Ты сам в это веришь? Саманта пропала, теперь Энни!- едва не закричал он, чуть не плача.

-Вытри сопли, Глэдис, и шевели мозгами,- посоветовал Хант.- Джонс может справиться почти с любым ублюдком.

-А Энни – нет! Шеф, уже почти полдень, Энни может быть еще жива, ее надо искать, их обеих надо найти, шеф!

-Найдем, но нужно узнать про эту Долли,- Хант вдавил педаль газа в пол.- У меня странное чувство, что этот маленький педик как раз то, что нужно, а моя интуиция меня не подводит.

Ни Сондерс, ни Барбье понятия не имели кто такая Долли и где ее/его искать. Оба единодушно согласились на версии, что единственным, кто знал Долли, была Саманта-Сэм, черт знает каким образом связанная с Долли. Эггс же рано утром лег на обследование в психиатрическую лечебницу, так что общаться пришлось с его лечащим врачом, сообщившим, что у его пациента тяжелое расстройство психики в связи с травмой в детстве, когда папаша Эггса изнасиловал мальчугана.

Едва ли удовлетворившись кратким изложением половой жизни Эггса, Хант потребовал предоставить ему и детективу Тайлеру право на одно свидание с психом.

-Я буду очень нежен,- пообещал Хант.- Настолько нежен, что парень даже не заметит, как я пороюсь в его мозгах, если там еще есть в чем рыться.

Оливер Эггс без косметики, парика и женской одежды оказался высоким, очень худым и совершенно лысым молодым мужчиной лет тридцати от силы. Он страшно нервничал, когда его привели в кабинет главного врача и попросили ответить буквально на пару вопросов.

-Шеф, позволь мне,- Сэм собрал силы и волю в кулак. Хант только кивнул.- Мистер Эггс,- обратился он к мужчине, - я детектив Сэм Тайлер, нам нужно узнать, знаете ли Вы Саманту, Вашу подругу по клубу?

Оливер осторожно сел на стул, как будто тот был как минимум электрическим, сдвинул ноги, положил ладони на колени как мальчик-школьник в кабинете директора.

-Она пришла предпоследней, детектив,- печально произнес Эггс.- И она старалась общаться со всеми одинаково, хотя мы все знали, что ей лучше с Долли.

-А что можешь сказать про Долли, сынок?- встрял Хант.

Эггс вздрогнул всем телом и слезящимися глазами жалобно покосился на врача.

-Все хорошо, Оливер,- успокоил тот.- Не называйте его так, инспектор,- попросил он.- Вы причиняете ему тяжкие душевные страдания.

-У нас тут двух офицеров похитили, какие к черту страдания?- заявил Хант.- А эта его Саманта… его кастрировали под корень сегодня ночью, а потом перерезали глотку.

-Кастрировали?- повторил Оливер.- Саманту?

Сэм на миг закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.

-Сэр… Оливер, нам нужно найти Долли, возможно она причастна к убийствам,- мягко попросил он.- Скажи,- он перешел на более доверительный тон,- ты что-нибудь знаешь о Долли? Что угодно, любую мелочь – важно все.

-Я вынужден попросить вас оставить моего пациента в покое,- попросил врач.

-Одну минуту, сэр,- отстранил его Хант.- Слушай, парень, я не знаю, какая болтушка там у тебя в котелке, - он указал на голову мужчины,- но у меня тут две женщины из моей команды похищены каким-то ублюдком, а я очень хочу найти обеих и содрать шкуру с того, кто посмел их коснуться. Сечешь мысль?

-Инспектор, это переходит все допустимые границы!- повысил голос врач, оттесняя его в сторону двери.- Прошу Вас, сэр, Вы его травмируете.

-Потом почините,- отмахнулся Хант.

-Оливер,- пока врач теснил Ханта, Сэм присел около Эггса и заглянул ему в глаза. – Оливер, пожалуйста, там две девушки, они живы, но ты слышал, что этот маньяк делает с женщинами.

-Я…- Эггс покачался на стуле и коснулся руки Сэма длинными и очень тонкими пальцами,- я слышал, как Саманта говорила что-то про Хай-стрит, 3,- сказал он очень тихо.- Это ужасно, то, что он делает с нами,- добавил он.

-С нами?- не понял Сэм.

-С девушками,- медленно кивнул Оливер.

-Спасибо, - Сэм поднялся, но Эггс не выпустил его руки.- Что-то еще, Оливер?

-Я слышал, что Саманта как-то раз назвала Долли Артуром,- прошептал Эггс.- Это так странно, да?

-Да, это очень странно, Оливер, - Сэм осторожно отцепил от своей руки хрупкие пальцы.- Спасибо, выздоравливай.

Хант страшно ругался уже в коридоре, но мгновенно умолк при виде решительно настроенного напарника.

-Информация?

-Хай-стрит, 3, имя Артур,- выложил Сэм. – Нужно быстро проверить данные.

-Я в машину,- Хант мгновенно исчез из коридора.

-Ваш начальник просто грубиян и невежда!- возмутился врач.

-Знаю,- кивнул Сэм.- И это он в свой лучший день. Позаботьтесь об Оливере, сэр, он хороший человек.

-После того, что устроил Ваш начальник…- недоговорил врач, проходя в кабинет и успокаивая пациента.

Сэм уже не дослушал, бегом покидая дом скорби.

-…поживее, а мы выезжаем!- орал Хант в рацию.- Тайлер, какого черта ты там копаешься? Живо в машину!- накинулся он на детектива.

Сэм едва успел прыгнуть в Кортину, как та сорвалась с места.

-Филлис сообщила имя Скопы – Сэм Кэнди,- Хант поморщился.- Будь у меня такая пидорская фамилия, я бы точно начал одеваться как баба,- добавил он.

-И что дальше?- нетерпеливо спросил Сэм.

-А то, что Кэнди часто ошивался у воды. По крайней мере, это все, что удалось выспросить у тех, кто знал его именно как Сэма Кэнди.

-У нас полно выходов к воде, шеф. Пока мы перероем все причалы, все каналы – на это уйдет неделя.

-Потому нам что-то может прояснить эта Долли-Артур. Парни уже проверяют всех, кто у нас есть, а мы опросим соседей, а если повезет, найдем и самого убийцу, вытрясем из него информацию, а потом убьем.

В глазах Сэма помутилось, голос Ханта как будто растянулся.

-Что-то происходит,- прошептал он, моргая.

-Что?- Хант на миг обернулся к нему.- Сэм, не смей падать в обморок!

-Ты говорил, что Саманта чувствовала меня, а теперь кажется я чувствую ее.

-Тайлер, прекрати нести хрень.

-Она жива, но с ней что-то не так.

-Если она жива, с ней и должно быть что-то не так, потому что с ней всегда что-то не так и слава богу, что это так,- скороговоркой выпалил Хант.

-Я ничего не вижу,- Сэм помахал рукой перед глазами.

-Я тебе не Иисус, но скажу то же самое – прозрей и очнись. Давай же, Сэм, всем плохо, не тебе одному.

-Ей плохо,- не дослушал Сэм.

-Картрайт ты тоже чувствуешь?

-Нет, Энни я не чувствую, я даже не знаю, жива ли она,- застонал он.

-Не ной, все будет нормально, мы их найдем сегодня же. Сэм… Сэм, подъем! Эй, Белоснежка, приехали!- Хант потряс его за плечо.- Сэм!

-Д-да, минуту,- попросил Сэм, крепко зажмурившись до кругов перед глазами.- Я в порядке, да,- он открыл глаза – зрение вернулось. – У тебя рация с собой?

-С собой, шевелись уже!- поторопил Хант, выходя из машины.

Сэм буквально вывалился вслед за ним – Хант уже был у двери дома 3 по Хай-стрит и во всю барабанил по двери.

-Привет, дорогуша, нам нужен Артур,- сообщил Хант, когда дверь дома открылась и на пороге показалась девочка лет тринадцати в инвалидной коляске.

-А-а-арти н-н-н-нет д-д-дома,- сильно заикаясь, сказала девочка.- М-м-м-ама!- крикнула она вглубь дома.

Хант нервно потоптался на пороге. Сэм в каком-то шоке уставился на девочку.

-Кто там, Сэмми?- шаркая ногами по полу и постукивая клюшкой, к ним подошла женщина.- Кто здесь?- спросила она.

-Старший инспектор Джин Хант, мэм,- представился Хант.- Вы знаете Артура? Мальчишка, один ноготь черный, любит переодеваться в бабские тряпки и убивать женщин.

-Простите?- не поняла женщина.- Здесь живет только мой сын, Артур, но он никогда бы не…

-Нет времени, милая,- Хант осторожно, но решительно отстранил женщину и шмыгнул внутрь дома.

-Я детектив Сэм Тайлер, мэм,- Сэм осторожно обошел женщину и девочку.- Боюсь, что если мы не ошиблись, Ваш сын подозревается в серии убийств.

-Сэм!- крикнул Хант.

-Это невозможно,- покачала головой женщина.- Мой сын никогда бы не…

-Сэм!- снова позвал Хант.

Тайлер не стал ждать и рванул на голос.

-Что?

Хант стоял около полки с фотографиями, держа одну в руке.

-Взгляни.

На цветном снимке была семья – женщина с грустной улыбкой и невидящими глазами, девочка в инвалидной коляске и молодой парень лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, положивший одну руку на плечо женщины, а второй обнимая девочку.

-Вы взяли наш снимок?- поняла женщина.- Это мы: Артур, я и Сэмми. Это было два года назад, когда Артур устроился на работу.

-Кем и куда?- Хант ткнул пальцем в руку парня, которой он обнимал девочку – на снимке явственно было видно, что ноготь мизинца был черным.

-О, я никогда не задавала лишних вопросов,- вздохнула женщина.- Артур так гордился тем, что он теперь хорошо зарабатывает.

-Вы слышали что-нибудь про Сэма Кэнди?- спросил Хант.

-Нет, сэр.

-Скажите, - Сэм рассматривал фото,- Вы знаете про хобби Вашего сына или что-нибудь про то, чем он увлекался? Может быть это что-то по медицине или химии?

-М-м-мед-д-дицина,- кивнула девочка, слушая разговор.

-Артур всегда хотел стать врачом и помочь мне и сестре,- ответила женщина.- У нас не было денег на обучение, - она потупилась.- Он самостоятельно изучал какие-то книги, говорил, что однажды сможет вернуть мне зрение, а Сэмми поставить на ноги.

-А химия? Вы знаете что-нибудь о том, что было с пальцами Вашего сына?

-Однажды он что-то делал в подвале, обжегся… я не знаю, что случилось, но с тех пор он старался лишний раз не прикасаться ко мне.

-Когда это произошло? Когда он обжегся?

-Два года назад. Тогда Артур в последний раз сфотографировался с нами.

-А что потом? Он сбежал, бросил вас?

-Нет-нет, он приходит…- голос женщины стал печальным.- Он дает нам деньги, Сэмми говорит, что это очень много денег, но он никогда не остается больше, чем на час.

-Вы не возражаете, если мы взглянем на подвал, мэм?- Хант прошел к задней части дома и открыл дверь, ведущую в подвал.

Сэм помог спуститься женщине.

-Матерь божья!- ахнул он, едва вспыхнул свет.

Это была целая лаборатория для неизвестно каких целей.

Сэм по опыту мог лишь догадываться, что именно изготавливал или пытался изготовить Артур, но больше всего это было похоже на дикую смесь по перегонке спирта или цех по производству наркотика сомнительного качества. Если Артур и мог как-то заработать денег, то на наркоте сделать это было проще всего.

-Это просто пороховая бочка!- возмутился Хант, осматривая какие-то порошки и жидкости.- Если что-то взорвется, весь дом взлетит на воздух.

-Я даже не знаю, что здесь,- женщина держалась на руку Сэма.- Артур уже два года как не спускался сюда, с тех самых пор, как обжегся.

-Так что стало с его пальцами?- спросил Сэм.

-Сэмми говорила, что они стали такими… как бумага. Гладкими. Она говорила, что он насмешил ее, поставив отпечаток пальца.

-Было бы здорово увидеть его, если девочка его сохранила,- Хант повернулся к ним.

-Сэмми ничего не выбрасывает, я попрошу принести ее,- слабо улыбнулась женщина.- Помогите мне подняться наверх, детектив.

Ждать пришлось недолго, девочка сама привезла листок со странным отпечатком пальца – просто черный овал на белом фоне и лишь по бокам едва читающиеся линии.

-Спасибо, милая,- Хант принял листок из руки девочки.- Можно, я еще возьму фотографию Вашего сына, миссис…

-Дойл, Алисия Дойл, сэр. Берите, конечно. Инспектор,- женщина подняла слепые глаза на Ханта, - Вы думаете, что мой сын совершил преступление?

-Мне очень жаль, миссис Дойл, но боюсь, что это так,- Сэм впервые слышал в голосе своего начальника столько боли и искреннего сожаления.

-А-а-а-арти л-л-люб-б-бит в-в-воду,- сказала Сэмми, глядя на Тайлера.

-Ты что-то знаешь?- он присел около нее.- Он что-то говорил тебе?

-Г-г-г-говорил п-п-п-про в-в-воду,- кивнула девочка.

-Какой-то причал? Канал? Может, яхт-клуб?- помог Сэм.

-П-п-п-причал с его д-д-д…- она задохнулась.

-Домом? Он снимает где-то рядом с причалом дом?

-Н-н-нет,- вздохнула Сэмми.- Д-д-другом.

-Другом? Каким другом? Что он еще сказал?

-Джонс,- уверенно ответила девочка.

-Джонс?- переспросил Хант. Она снова кивнула.- Детка, этот друг мужчина или женщина?

-Шеф, ты же не думаешь, что…- испугался Сэм.

-Н-н-н-не зна-а-аю.

-Простите, господа, но Сэмми очень тяжело говорить,- мать вступилась за дочку.- Отдохни, Сэмми,- ласково попросила она и девочка тотчас же покинула их.- Она с рождения больна, гемофилия и ДЦП.

-Значит, и Ваш сын болен?- спросил Сэм.

-Гемофилия - это наследственное,- женщина опустила голову.- Я носитель и мои дети родились больными.

-Мне очень жаль, мэм,- Сэм коснулся ее руки.

-Я смирилась, хотела только одного – чтобы мой сын рос нормальным ребенком, я ничего не жалела ради него.

-Нам нужно идти, миссис Дойл,- Хант отвернулся от тяжелого зрелища.

-Конечно, сэр, - Алисия через силу улыбнулась.- До свидания.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Хант достал сразу две фляжки, одну протянул Сэму, а вторую осушил сам.

-Богом забытая семья, Сэм,- сказал он, переведя дух.- Мать даже не догадывается, каким ублюдком вырос ее сын, а дочь живет как растение.

-Гемофилия – страшная болезнь, если вовремя не остановить кровотечение.

-И что это?

-Несвертываемость крови. Конечно, от царапины такой больной не умрет, но от раны пострашнее - запросто.

-Этот ублюдок режет женщин и отрезает член у мужика, но сам тощий хлюпик? Тогда я не буду убивать его, я его проткну спицей и оставлю подыхать. Садись, едем в офис, будем прорабатывать план поиска женщин.

-Моя дочь не будет носить имя грязной шлюхи!- орал мужчина.

-Она и моя дочь!- кричала женщина, судя по голосу, совсем девчонка.- Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

Плакал ребенок, надрывался от крика.

-Ты знала, что я не потерплю в своем доме шлюху,- прошипел голос мужчины.- Ты знала, кто моя мать, ты знала, Алиса!

-Но Саманта твоя дочь! – со слезами в голосе закричала девушка.- Ты не можешь нас бросить!

-Ты всегда делала то, что мне не нравилось, - снова зашипел мужчина.- Ты родила этого выродка мне назло, ты даже назвала ее мне назло!

-Но ты сам хотел этого ребенка!

-Я любил тебя, я хотел сына. Я хотел того, кого нельзя было бы назвать грязным именем уличной шалавы, а ты родила девчонку.

-Но мне нравится это имя.

-Ненавижу шлюх!- зарычал мужчина. Послышался звук пощечины, женщина вскрикнула.- Саманта сдохла! Моя мать сдохла! Слышишь ты, мразь? Ее дружок перерезал ей глотку, когда она трахалась с ним, а меня бросила одного! И ты знала, моя дорогая женушка, ЧТО я недавно делал с такими как она. Ты же знала, Алиса?- притворно-ласково спросил мужчина.

-Я…- женщина всхлипывала, боясь зарыдать по-настоящему.- Я любила… я люблю тебя… я лгала ради тебя…

-Ты родила грязную шлюху, выродка!- снова звук пощечины, скрип пружин, звяканье пряжки от ремня, влажные звуки, сдавленный стон, хрип.- Ты знала, что я не терплю это имя, что я убивал этих шлюх,- произнес мужчина, тяжело дыша.

-П… пожа… луйста…- прохрипела женщина.

-Отсоси, сука,- выдохнул мужчина.

Ребенок надрывался от плача.

-Убью, сука!- заорал мужчина.

-НЕТ!- истошно завопила женщина.- Не смей!

Послышался грохот, как будто кто-то упал.

-Ты заплатишь за это,- выплюнул мужчина.- И эта маленькая шлюха сдохнет как и все предыдущие.

-Убирайся! Оставь нас в покое! – закричала женщина.- Уходи!

Хлопнула дверь.

Женщина плакала навзрыд, но утешала ревущего ребенка.

-Тише, Сэмми, тише, дочка. Ты вырастешь, ты станешь сильной, ты никому не позволишь себя обидеть. У тебя будет все хорошо, Сэмми. Тише, тише… Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, я никому не позволю обидеть мою девочку.

Ребенок затихал, всхлипывая, наконец успокоился.

-Ты вырастешь,- повторяла женщина.- Кем у нас станет Сэмми? Сильной, смелой, храброй девочкой, может быть даже Сэмми будет полицейским и тогда никому-никому больше не позволит причинить себе боль. Да, моя маленькая? Спи, Саманта, все будет хорошо. Саманта… Саманта…

Жуткая головная боль не позволяла даже пошевелиться, но ее кто-то звал.

-Саманта? – чьи-то руки коснулись головы, сил хватило только протестующее застонать.- Слава богу, ты жива,- выдохнул кто-то.- Я уже думала, что умру здесь одна, что ты…- кто-то тихонько всхлипнул.

-Что?- голос сорвался в хрип.- Кто здесь? Где я?

-Это Энни, Энни Картрайт, - сообщил голос.- Я очнулась здесь часа два назад.

-Энни?- мозг совершенно отказывался работать.

-Я шла домой, но на меня напали… боже, звучит так глупо!

-Не глупо,- тело не слушалось, но голова покоилась на чем-то мягком, было почти удобно.

-Меня схватили почти около дома, закрыли нос какой-то тряпкой, а потом я потеряла сознание. Это морфий.

-Поздравляю,- гул в голове усилился, превратившись в барабанную дробь.

-Я понимаю, это действительно неразумно, в городе убийца, а я не смогла попросить Сэма проводить меня, робкая дурочка.

-Кто дурочка?

-Я. Я не думала, что со мной может что-то произойти.

-Где я?

-Не знаю,- вздохнула Энни.- Замкнутое пространство и дверь. Здесь кругом камень. Я пробовала открыть дверь, но у меня нет такой силы, как у тебя.

-Дверь… Хорошо, что дверь.

-Нет-нет, лежи, у тебя здоровенная шишка на затылке,- стоило лишь пошевелиться, как сверху опустились руки.

-Я перешла границы дозволенного, нарушила все правила, так что шишка – это не самое страшное, что он мог со мной сделать за неповиновение. Я очень сильно обидела его, даже не знаю, захочет ли он прийти ко мне снова и довериться как раньше. В лучшем случае, я его потеряю навсегда, а в худшем… хотя куда уж хуже.

-Кто - он? Сэм?

-Сэм? Нет, не Сэм – Джин, мой друг. Он остановил меня единственным способом, который мог помочь прийти в себя. Он знал, что против него я не смогу пойти, а тут машина…

-Джин? Шеф? Он тебя ударил?

-Он не мог бы ударить, он для этого не приспособлен. Хоть он и парень, но он никогда не желал мне зла. Он учит меня, Энни, только учит, помогает и направляет. Он мой друг, мой единственный друг, которому я причинила боль. Я не знаю, сможет ли он простить меня, придет ли… он всегда где-то рядом, он очень одинок, кроме меня у него никого больше нет и у меня кроме него тоже никого, а тут…

-Осторожнее!- руки девушки помогли сесть.

-А тут еще все это, и 1984 год на носу, он позвал меня помочь ему… господи, как голова болит!

-Саманта, ты хочешь сказать, что ты снова поругалась с Хантом? И причем здесь 1984 год?

-Какой еще Хант!- от резкого окрика голова, казалось, даже раздулась.- Джин – мой друг, молодой парнишка, а 1984 год при том, что все изменится, должно изменится с моей помощью, а тут эта машина…

-Господи, какая машина?

-Не знаю я, какая машина! Она сбила меня, пока Джин удерживал от... не помню, от чего.

-Погоди, шеф тебя удерживал, когда на тебя наехала машина?

-Какой еще шеф? Не знаю я никакого шефа. Я же сказала – меня удерживал Джин, мой друг. Ты что, глухая?

-Но Джин не молодой парнишка.

-Ему от силы лет двадцать, если не меньше, какой же он тогда по-твоему?

-Двадцать?!

-Прекрати постоянно повторять одно и то же. Стой, погоди-ка, как ты узнала, что здесь каменные стены и есть дверь?

-Странный вопрос – увидела, конечно.

-В темноте?

Какой-то шорох, дуновение воздуха перед лицом.

-Ты что делаешь?

-Э… даже не знаю, как тебе это сказать, но здесь не настолько темно,- неуверенно ответила Энни.

-Да здесь хоть в прятки играй – ничего не видно. У тебя что, кошачье зрение или способность летучих мышей?

-Нет, просто я… я вижу.

-Очень рада за тебя, потом расскажешь, как приобрела чудо-способности, а пока нужно отсюда выбираться.

-Саманта…- руки коснулась чужая рука.

-Ну что еще? – шея едва шевелилась, но все же удалось повернуть голову на источник звука.

-Ты не видишь меня?- робко спросила Энни.

-Ты издеваешься? Я нормальный человек, а не какой-то там супер-герой, как я могу видеть в темно…

-Боюсь, что ты ослепла,- тихо сказала Энни.


	74. Chapter 74

Весь отдел собрался в офисе к двум часам дня. У копов было почти все – имя убийцы, портрет, даже сведения о его болезни, не было лишь одного – места его нахождения. Причалов было слишком много, а времени на поиски слишком мало. Вся собранная информация относительно Артура Дойла была перенаправлена всем постам полиции, но надежды на то, что он объявится, было ничтожно мало.

-Шеф, на пару слов,- попросил Сэм, отводя Ханта в сторону.- Ты веришь девочке, которая с трудом может сосчитать два и два?

-Есть идеи лучше?- тот вздернул подбородок.- Она уже сказала, что ее братишка любит игры на воде с дружком или подружкой, этого тебе мало?

-Ты же не хочешь сказать, что Саманта замешана в этом деле?

-Она ясно сказала «Джонс», или ты глухой?

-Я не глухой, но подумай сам, она могла просто услышать обрывок фразы, когда брат приходил домой, или же запомнила что-то по радио, по телевизору.

-Хочешь сказать, что мы идем по неверному пути, Марпл? Есть идеи получше той, что предложил я?

-Обыскивать все порты? Шеф, это безумие, у нас нет столько времени.

-Время – единственное, что работает на нас, раз ты чувствуешь Джонс, как ты сам говорил.

-Но я не чувствую Энни.

-Сэм, сообщи, когда начнешь слышать голоса с того света и ход кротов, я сообщу Гудвину, что ты уже на подходе. Так,- он развернулся к команде и хлопнул в ладоши,- разбиваемся на группы по двое и едем переворачивать все причалы, порты и каналы Манчестера, а если надо, прокопаем ход до Темзы. Все ясно?

-Шеф, послушай…- начал Сэм, но его даже не заметили.

-Ты уверена? Это может быть ошибка… я же не…

-Саманта, мне очень жаль, но ты ослепла.

Джонс наклонилась, обхватила голову руками и замерла.

-Саманта?- Энни коснулась ее плеча.

-Ладно, я как-нибудь переживу,- Джонс разогнулась.- Еще вопрос – кто ты и откуда ты меня знаешь?

-Шеф, это трата времени! Да послушай же меня хоть раз в жизни!

-Я делаю хоть что-то, в то время как ты не хочешь делать ничего. По-твоему они сами дадут о себе знать, а мы пока можем выпить чаю и посмотреть сериал?

-Шеф, понять логику преступника, попытаться проанализировать все данные, а не следовать словам больного ребенка.

-Она ясно сказала про причал, Сэм, так что заткнись и не потеряй рацию.

-Ты меня не помнишь?

-А должна? Кроме того, что ты мне сообщила про себя, я тебя впервые вижу… то есть как раз-то не вижу.

-Мы работаем в полиции…

-Это я уже поняла, я детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, рада познакомиться.

-А я констебль Энни Картрайт, ты мой вышестоящий офицер, а отделом руководит старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант.

-Звучит как удар хлыста. Наверняка славный малый.

-Ну… когда как, на самом деле. А Сэма Тайлера ты тоже не помнишь?

-А должна? Слушай, констебль Картрайт, в очень редких исключениях так зовут меня, так что не шути.

-Хант зовет тебя Джонс, чтобы не путать с Тайлером.

-Зовет? Я его даже не знаю, а он меня уже зовет? Вы откуда свалились на мою больную голову, люди? Еще скажи, что сейчас далекое будущее или отсталое прошлое, Энни Картрайт. Вот что Я тебе скажу: сейчас 1983 год, это Лондон, меня сбила машина, а у меня очень много дел и я лишилась единственного друга, который в опасности и которому могу помочь только я. Я не слишком сложно объясняю?

-Но сейчас 1974 год и ты в Манчестере.

Джонс застыла как громом пораженная.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила она.

-Сейчас…

-Но это невозможно! Он мой начальник, мой друг и мой руководитель, я не могу… то есть я… я чувствую его. Не пойми меня неправильно, но я знаю, что он здесь, что он огорчен, возможно даже зол на меня, но он… он не мог забросить меня в прошлое.

-Ты говоришь как Сэм,- вздохнула Энни.- Он тоже постоянно говорит, что он из будущего.

-Да плевать мне на твоего Сэма, у меня друг в беде, ты не понимаешь? Нужно выбираться отсюда и идти… - она встала, пошатнувшись, но Энни поддержала ее.- Впрочем, мне некуда идти,- удрученно закончила Джонс.- Подведи меня к двери, попробуем разобраться, как ее открыть.

Энни осторожно сделала шаг, Саманта повторила, щупая ногами землю.

-Что-то шумит,- Джонс повернула голову в сторону.

-Я ничего не слышу,- прислушалась Энни.

-Говорят, слепые обладают тонким слухом, так что похоже, у меня острота как у филина.

Руки Саманты коснулись дерева.

-Ты могла бы выбить ее,- подсказала Энни.

-Выбить? Я тебе не Брюс Ли, я не умею выбивать двери.

-Но ты раньше могла, и я подумала, что…

-Повторюсь, но я понятия не имею, что я могла раньше, потому как я даже не знаю, куда он меня перенес.

-Кто?

-Джин!

-Извини,- Энни закусила губу. Было очень страшно, а единственная, кто мог помочь, была слепа, почти беспомощна и вдобавок потеряла память.

-Не бойся, Энни Картрайт, выберемся, вернешься к своему шефу и коллегам.

-А ты разве не пойдешь со мной?

-Чего ради? Мне нужно найти моего друга и помочь ему. Я здесь только для этого. Кстати, а что я вообще делаю в каменном мешке с тобой в компании?

-Уже почти четыре часа, шеф.

-Сэм, заткнись.

-Я чувствую, что мы ищем не там…

-А я чувствую раздражение, и если ты не заткнешься и не будешь искать дальше, я тебе врежу.

-Крис сообщил, что на причале 1 пусто.

-Одним меньше.

-Но копов всего города не хватит, чтобы обыскать до темноты все каналы, причалы и…

-Сэм…

-Джин, я серьезно…

-Сэм!

-В конце концов, ты ответственен за исчезновение Джонс!

-А ты даже не подумал проводить свою подружку Картрайт, так что не смей на меня орать!

-Вот как, значит. Убивал женщин и вырезал «змейку». Поэтому я попалась, да?

-Я не знаю. Ты, шеф и Сэм поехали на опрос свидетелей, вы следили за какими-то людьми, а потом ты пропала.

-Я не пропадаю, если он того не хочет.

-Джин?

-Вот именно. Я подчиняюсь ему и его правилам, несмотря на то, что он мой друг.

-Какой он, твой друг Джин?

-Молодой, одинокий, симпатичный и… что-то еще, но я не помню. Обо что я запнулась?

-Какой-то брусок.

-Железо?

-Нет, дерево.

-Жаль, железный был бы кстати. Говоришь, у меня были какие-то способности к вышибанию дверей?

-Ты участвовала в освобождении заложников в Манчестерском соборе. Ты руководила операцией и лично обезвреживала террористов.

-Н-да, смешно. Если я начну скакать как ненормальная и задирать ноги вверх, моя репутация пойдет насмарку.

-И ты всегда ставила превыше всего закон и справедливость.

-Разумеется, я же коп.

-Ты даже часто конфликтовала с шефом из-за разногласий, а на прошлой неделе ты со своими друзьями-байкерами помогла ему избежать тюрьмы.

Энни вздрогнула, когда подруга повернула к ней голову, глядя чуть правее от ее глаз.

-Энни, я даже машину не вожу, не то, что мотоцикл, я не имею привычки конфликтовать с начальником и тем более у меня нет друзей из числа нарушителей спокойствия. Я скучная личность, педант, а теперь я еще и слепая. Не думаю, что я смогу найти работу в таком состоянии. Мне нужен мой Джин и ничто больше.

-Мы попробуем вместе.

-Ты про рычаг или про поиски?

-Про то и другое.

Девушки навалились на брусок, но тот не выдержал.

-Нужно бить им,- предложила Энни.

-Я тебе не римлянин, у меня нет столько сил,- устало отмахнулась Саманта.- Опиши мне помещение, может, здесь есть еще какой-то выход.

-Можно было бы попробовать забраться вверх по стене, там есть какое-то отверстие вроде окошка.

-Наверху? Это еще что за окно наверху каменного мешка?

-Там стекло, это наверное для освещения. Я не знаю точно.

-Высоко?

-Около десяти футов.

-Насколько большое? Пролезть сможешь?

-Я? Нет, я думала, ты можешь.

-Я тебе не паучок, чтобы ползать по стенам и я боюсь высоты.

-Тогда у нас нет выхода.

-Слушай, даже если я смогу пролезть, я не увижу, куда мне спускаться, так что без шансов. Нужно выбивать дверь.

-Но она слишком крепкая.

-Скелет человека крепче. Кстати, какая у тебя специализация?

-Психология.

-А я… я не помню. Ладно, не важно, раз ты говоришь, что я сильная, я рискну. Расчисти мне место около двери, чтобы я не сломала ноги, и отойди.

Энни раскидала мусор и отбросила брусок.

-Можешь объяснить мне, как я делала… ну ногами?- попросила Саманта.

-Я не знаю, - призналась Энни.- Ты просто поднимала ногу и сильно била ей.

-Понимаю, что просить бесполезно, но… никому не говори,- Саманта осторожно подняла ногу вверх.- Чувствую себя дурой. И что мне делать дальше?

-Бить в дверь.

-Погоди, скажи, в какую сторону она открывается?

-Я не знаю.

-Петли есть? Хоть что-нибудь есть? Ты же зрячая, напряги мозг и фантазию.

-Я… я думаю, она захлопывается снаружи.

-То есть открывается наружу. Хорошо. Я не уверена, что это сработает, что у меня хватит сил, так что будешь помогать как можешь.

Саманта подняла ногу и ударила.

Уже стемнело, а результатов поиска не было.

-Шеф, нужны еще люди. Можем обратиться к Литтону, к байкерам.

-Ты знаешь хоть одного байкера, кто поверит тебе или вообще будет с тобой говорить? Я – нет.

-Потому что ты не говоришь, а сразу наезжаешь.

-Я не наезжаю, я веду себя как коп, как представитель закона, который эти ублюдки нарушают.

-Эти ублюдки спасли тебя от тюрьмы.

Хант отвернулся.

-Меня спасла Джонс, а не они.

-Шеф, нужно вернуться в офис, пройтись по всем данным еще раз, а потом еще раз, а так мы просто теряем время,- уговаривал Сэм.- Пойми, что это уже просто упрямство, мы можем искать очень долго и не найти. Мы что-то упускаем.

-Предлагаешь поехать к Дойлам и ждать его там?

-Нет смысла, он не придет туда. Шеф, Джин, я был в такой ситуации, когда мы искали заложницу, мы были всего в одном доме от того места, где она была, мы не смогли ее спасти, но Саманта сильная, она боец, а Энни… я уверен, что все будет хорошо, ты же сам говорил. То, что Артур Дойл любит воду еще не повод искать девушек у воды. Возможно, что Сэмми имела в виду, что брат там проводил время с друзьями еще подростком. Мы ничего не знаем.

-Нужно допросить девчонку.

-Она больной ребенок, нас засудят!

-Она сестра убийцы!

-Шеф…- Сэм опустил голову и потер переносицу,- ты же сам понимаешь, что мы не найдем и здесь. Ты упрямишься, потому что хочешь продолжить делать что-то, а не сидеть, ждать и рассчитывать план.

-Хорошо,- сдался Хант после минутного раздумья.- Ждем сообщения о причале 4 и едем в управление.

-Бесполезно,- вздохнула Саманта, сидя у двери.- Если я и умела выбивать двери ногами, то тогда мои ноги были из стали, а двери из фанеры. Сколько времени?

-Не знаю, здесь стало очень темно. То окошко, про которое я говорила, там темно.

-То есть окно выходит на улицу?

-Не думаю, скорее это помещение изолированное, а дальше есть окна. Судя по всему уже поздно.

-Слепым безразличны смены солнца на луну, зато я уже освоилась и даже привыкла к темноте вокруг. Ты настолько боишься темноты?

-Нет, почему ты спросила?

-Сердцебиение учащенное и ты тяжело дышишь. Наверное, это просто от напряжения.

-Ты слышишь, как я дышу?

-Ну да. Я слепая, а не глухая.

-А что ты еще можешь слышать?

-Больше ничего, ты же здесь одна из моих соседей. За дверью какой-то шум, но дерево глушит звуки.

-И что нам делать?

-Не знаю. Ждать. Если нас сюда притащили, я не думаю, что нас тут забудут. Тем более убийцы обожают помучить жертв.

Энни прижалась к подруге плечом.

-У тебя есть парень?

-Ну… вообще-то нет. Я бы хотела встречаться с детективом из нашего отдела.

-Тайлером, если я правильно поняла?

-Да.

-Ты улыбнулась. Он тебе нравится?

-Он умный, хотя немного странноватый. А у тебя есть кто-то?- разумеется, Энни подозревала о связи подруги с шефом, но это был скорее тактический ход психолога, чем истинное любопытство.

-У меня есть друг и больше никого.

-Вы встречаетесь?

-Мы… это не свидания в привычном понимании, он не может довериться кому-то еще, кроме меня. Я его видела и понимала.

-Он не говорит? Он немой?

-Он… это сложно объяснить, но он показывает. Он общается со мной, когда я могу его видеть. Теперь это уже не важно, даже если он будет рядом, я его не увижу и не смогу понять, как мне быть дальше.

-Ты его любишь?

-Это не просто любовь, это уважение, понимание, это ответственность перед ним.

-Ты боишься, что после того, что ты сделала, он больше не придет?

-Я боюсь не суметь помочь ему. Он как добрый родитель, как лучший друг, он хочет только помогать…

-Тогда он простит тебя, что бы ты ни сделала. Хотела бы я иметь такого шефа как твой друг.

-А твой чем плох?

-Он… иногда я его побаиваюсь, но я его очень уважаю.

Саманта обняла подругу.

-Ну, ради такого шефа надо постараться, а то он не узнает, что ты здесь, не так ли?

Она встала.

-Десять футов вверх до свободы – не так много. Подсадить сможешь?

Энни поднялась на ноги.

-Конечно. Вставай на мои руки – я в кино видела, так проще подбросить человека вверх.

-Ты удержишь? Потому что если я свалюсь, я даже не сумею понять, на что я рухну, а там внизу полно мусора.

-Я удержу.

Саманта нашарила руки Энни и встала на них.

-Давай!

Энни напрягла все силы и подняла девушку.

-Переступи на плечи, я больше не могу держать,- попросила она.

Саманта осторожно встала на плечи подруги.

-Жаль, что уже темно и ты не видишь меня, и не сможешь если что направлять, - вздохнула Саманта.- Да ну и ладно. Я полезла.

Нашаривая выбоины в камне, Саманта поползла наверх, контролируя тело. Пару раз ноги соскальзывали, Энни внизу испуганно вскрикивала, но молчала, не мешая советами.

-Отойди, я разобью стекло,- сказала Саманта. Подождав пару мгновений, которых вполне хватило бы, чтобы подруга отошла или закрыла голову руками, Саманта ударила по окну и выбила его наружу, прислушавшись.- Там пол,- сообщила она.- Теперь уже в осколках. Я пошла дальше.

Она подтянулась и заползла в открывшийся проем.

-Подожди, пока я определюсь с типом замка, - попросила она, прежде чем вынуть вниз и перевернуться, чтобы падать вниз ногами.

-Я подожду, не торопись,- ответила Энни.

Раздался стук подошв о бетон и все стихло.

Это было странно, страшно и безрассудно – лезть сперва наверх по отвесной стене, выискивая пальцами выщерблинки камня, а потом падать неизвестно куда и пробовать определить что делать дальше.

Судя по звукам, которые улавливали уши, помещение было просторным, значит, можно было не бояться, что выйдя из одной камеры, можно было попасть в другую.

Ощупав дверь, Джонс нашла здоровенный замок, висящий на железный перекладинах.

-Неслабо,- поразилась она, опустившись на колени и начав шарить вокруг. Звуки усиливались, под пальцами как будто ожил целый мир. Она даже смогла не пораниться о разбитое ей же стекло окна. Наконец под рукой звякнуло что-то железное. Какой-то кусок арматуры, вполне годный для того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться справиться с замком.

Удар, еще, еще…

Бить пришлось довольно долго, прежде чем замок поддался и дверь можно было открыть.

-Ты справилась!- буквально сразу же ей на шею кинулась взволнованная Энни.

-Осторожнее, я все-таки слепая,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Ты что-то уже видишь?

-До окна недалеко, можно определить, где мы.

-Ты быстрее передвигаешься, - кивнула Саманта.

Энни быстро куда-то побежала.

-Довольно высоко,- Саманта расслышала ее шепот удивления.

-Как высоко? И говори громче, здесь кроме нас никого нет.

-Второй или даже третий этаж – на улице темно, а фонари далеко.

-Но все же свет есть.

-Можно разбить окна и позвать на помощь.

-Привлечешь не тех, кого надо. Теперь нужно быть тише и действовать быстрее,- Саманта подошла к ней хоть и медленным, но уверенным шагом.- Если мы высоко, здесь есть лестница или что-то вроде того. Найди ее и беги отсюда.

-Мы уйдем вместе!

-Энни, послушай меня,- Саманта подняла руку и протянула ее к девушке – ладонь поймали чужие пальцы.- Ты быстрее, а я как груз, пока я не адаптируюсь достаточно для того, чтобы передвигаться с нормальной скоростью, пройдет время, а у нас его нет. Тебя уже ищут…

-Нас ищут и я тебя не брошу.

-Ты сказала, что я твой начальник, Энни, так вот как начальник, я тебе приказываю бросить меня и бежать отсюда. Выберешься, найдешь телефон и вызовешь своего шефа. Я думаю, он сам разберется, как действовать, а если пойдем вместе, потеряем драгоценное время.

-Но я могу не суметь выбраться наружу или меня могут схватить!

-У тебя есть руки и глаза, но главное – у тебя есть мозги. Найди какое-нибудь оружие – осколок или брусок и будь осторожна. Приведи людей, а лучше просто скажи им адрес, а сама лучше не появляйся. Я буду ждать здесь.

-Но Саманта!..

-Это приказ, констебль Картрайт!- Джонс повысила голос, но тут же смягчилась.- Уходи, Энни, приведи копов.

Энни обняла ее и тут же отступила. По звукам вышло, что она подняла с пола что-то металлические и побежала куда-то в сторону.

-Хорошо,- прошептала Саманта, садясь на пол у окна.- Все хорошо.

Часы в управлении показывали десять, люди смертельно устали, были на взводе, шли уже вторые сутки почти бессонной деятельности, строились планы, проигрывались версии.

Хант не мог больше ждать и вместе с Сэмом съездил снова к Дойлам. Как и оказалось, Сэмми имела в виду причалы лишь потому, что брат раньше возил ее туда на машине – два года назад. Кто такой или кто такая Джонс узнать не удалось.

К одиннадцати Сэм готов был придушить шефа и за бегство Саманты, и за похищение Энни, и за все побои, что от него вытерпел сам, и за все допросы, и за то, чего тот еще не делал.

В пятнадцать минут двенадцатого в офис вбежала Доббс.

-Шеф, Энни на проводе!- закричала она. Хант в мгновение оказался в своем кабинете и схватил трубку.

-Картрайт, где ты?

-Шеф, нас держали в каким-то заброшенном здании,- услышал он голос запыхавшейся девушки.- Я… я не знаю, где я, здесь рядом парк.

-Джонс с тобой?

-Она осталась в здании, она приказала мне бежать и вызвать подмогу, шеф,- в голосе Энни задрожали слезы.

-Так, хорошо, Энни, соберись,- попросил Хант.- Оглядись по сторонам и скажи, что еще ты видишь.

-Деревья… это парк, я не знаю, какой именно. Я просто бежала к телефону…

-Шеф, дай мне,- попросил Сэм. – Энни, это Сэм. Постарайся сосредоточиться, выйди из будки, посмотри по сторонам, может быть, ты увидишь какую-то надпись, какие-то рисунки.

-Хорошо, я сейчас выйду… я перезвоню, сэр.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

-Связь прервалась,- Сэм стиснул трубку.- Она жива, шеф, они обе живы.

Люди облегченно перевели дух, но Хант напрягся еще больше.

-Джонс осталась внутри здания. Почему она осталась там и приказала Картрайт бежать?

-Думаешь…- Сэм ощутил, как по спине прошел холодок.- Думаешь, она ранена и не может передвигаться?

-Не хочу даже думать,- Хант стиснул зубы.- Что она еще сказала?

-Она осмотрится и постарается перезвонить.

-Хорошая девочка. Будем ждать в машине. Филлис, примешь звонок, и скажешь, чтобы она оставалась на месте до нашего приезда,- распорядился он.- Рей, Крис, вооружаемся!

Команда исчезла из офиса со скоростью молнии.

Минуты ожидания тянулись невыносимо медленно. Сидя в Кортине, Сэм дрожал как на иголках. Энни жива, но почему Саманта приказала бросить ее и уходить? Что стряслось? Неужели она настолько пострадала, что поняла, что не выберется без посторонней помощи?

-Господи…- вырвалось у него.

-Не дрейфь, Сэм, мы ее найдем,- успокоил Хант.

-870-й, прием!

-Филлис, что?

-Она в больнице Святой Марии, Хатерседж-роуд, около парка Уитуорт.

-Передай всем постам, мы выехали!- Кортина рванулась вперед как бешеная гончая.

-Шеф, никаких сигналок, - предупредил Сэм.- Если похитители увидят или услышат полицейские машины…- заканчивать было слишком страшно.

-Джин Хант никогда не подкрадывается, Тайлер!

-Шеф, ты не понял? Саманта осталась внутри не просто так, что-то случилось, она бы не послала Энни одну. Нужно соблюдать тишину. Оцепим район, будет действовать согласно стандартной процедуре освобождения заложников.

-Мы просто найдем ее и вытащим, а ублюдков пристрелим, только и всего.

-Прекрати вести себя как говнюк, ты же убьешь ее!

-Не ори, Тайлер, все будет нормально, поверь мне.

Он был где-то рядом, где-то близко, ее друг. Не в здании, пока пустом и безмолвном, а где-то снаружи. Она чувствовала его, как хищник чувствует жертву. Она всегда чувствовала его.

Мир темноты, в который она погрузилась, давал множество преимуществ, одновременно расслаблял и напрягал мозг, позволял раскрыться другим чувствам, обострял обоняние и слух.

Энни наверняка добралась до телефона, сообщила своим, теперь она в безопасности, все будет хорошо, а Саманта… Саманта выберется, друг не бросит ее.

-Ты не бросишь меня, Джин?- едва слышно спросила она пустоту вокруг. – Прости, что так все вышло, милый, это моя вина.

Перед глазами как наяву встали обрывки воспоминаний: красивый мужчина, кричавший на перепуганную молоденькую женщину, девушка в красном платье, бегущая куда-то мимо деревьев, поле, где вдали виднелся грубо сколоченный крест, какой-то дом. Саманта услышала карканье ворон, звук выстрела, ощутила сладковатый запах яблок, сырой земли и тошнотворно-металлический – крови. Она не помнила, по какой причине друг остановил ее, знала только, что хотела причинить ему боль, что предала его доверие. Последним видением был он, Джин, молодой паренек, стоявший к ней боком, поворачивающийся и почему-то стремительно взрослеющий. Плечи раздались, прибавилось роста, веса, уверенно вздернулся упрямый подбородок, сверкнули сияющие яркие глаза, в которых застыла почти детская обида и почему-то боль. Человек, которого Саманта не знала, смотрел на нее сверху вниз, а потом раздался визг шин, и снова накатила темнота.

-Джин,- повторила она, чувствуя, что по щекам потекли слезы.- Прости меня, Джин, мне очень жаль.

Энни сказала, что это не Лондон, а Манчестер, и это прошлое, это 1974 год, и придется ждать девять лет, как-то жить, что-то делать и ждать, ждать, пока Джин найдет ее, простит, как-то сможет выйти на контакт и помочь снова видеть, чтобы тогда уже ей помочь ему, защитить его. Он всего лишь мальчишка, он не осознал того, что потеряв зрение, подруга не сможет больше не просто увидеть его, но и помочь ему.

Сидя на полу в каком-то странном пустом гулком месте, Саманта думала о том, чего она лишилась, что приобрела, что теперь делать и как жить. Но вот где-то скрипнула дверь, раздались чьи-то осторожные шаги – девушка прислушалась и напряглась. Это не Энни – слишком непохожая поступь, да и что ей здесь делать одной?

-Эй!- раздался резкий, но неуверенный голос. Она осторожно поднялась на ноги, стараясь понять, что человек будет делать.- Ты… как ты… - он куда-то отбежал и почти сразу же возмущенно вскрикнул:- Это еще что такое?!

-Ты должен был сразу убить меня,- наконец ответила Саманта,- а не запирать с беззащитной девушкой.

-Где она? – он в пару прыжков оказался рядом и схватил ее за руку.- Отвечай, где она?

-Ушла, она в безопасности, а ты – нет,- спокойно ответила она.- Ты взволнован и сильно напуган.

-Что ты несешь!- он ударил ее по щеке.- Где вторая?

-Не знаю, я уже сказала,- вроде бы нужно было бояться – он мог убить, но страха не было.

Он отбежал куда-то в сторону, застонал.

-А ты тогда почему не сбежала? – обратился он.- Ты же могла.

-Не могла,- Саманта покачала головой. – Слепые не бегают, они могут лишь помочь зрячим. Она приведет помощь.

-Слепые?- его тон изменился с резкого на панически испуганный.- Ты… ты слепая?

-Ослепла от удара,- она медленно кивнула.- Я так думаю, это должен был бы сказать ты. Это же ты сбил меня машиной?

-Я… я не хотел, это вышло случайно.

-Ответ неверный, мальчик. От тебя несет виной и ложью.

-Прекрати! Замолчи!

-Энни, эта девушка, она рассказала про трупы женщин, про эти странные операции – это делал ты?

-Мне были нужны деньги! Он сказал, что продав одну почку, можно заработать кучу денег, я только вырезал, а потом получал деньги!

-Кто – он?

-Я… я не могу сказать, он убьет меня, убьет мою мать, сестру!

-Человек, который ненавидит тех, кто носит имя «Саманта»?

-Да!- взвыл он.- Он пригрозил убить мою сестру Сэмми, если я не буду работать на него.

-И ты согласился, зная, что тебя рано или поздно поймают? Почему ты не пошел в полицию?

-Он сказал, что знает мои мысли,- голос парня задрожал.- Он настоящий психопат, ты не видела его… то есть…

-Я поняла, не продолжай. Ты пришел сюда один, ты говоришь со мной, хотя мог бы давно уже перерезать мне горло как остальным, почему ты этого не делаешь?

-Я не… я не хотел, я никого не убиваю, это не я! Богом клянусь, это не я!

-Тогда почему ты здесь? Рассчитывал помучить жертв перед тем, как придет второй?

-Нет, я…

-Не говори, что хотел освободить нас – это слишком наглая ложь.

-Я… он… он снаружи, - признал парень.- Он приказал мне убить вас обеих.

-И вырезать почки? Почему же только почки, а не сердце или не язык?

-Я не умею вырезать сердце.

-То есть ты делал это впервые?

-Я читал книги, слышал от друзей, я учился…

-На ком? На тех женщинах?

Парень ответил не сразу.

-Я только хотел помочь матери и сестре.

Он горько вздохнул.

-Сюда едет полиция, тебя арестуют,- не стала скрывать Саманта.- Я сама коп, я могу арестовать тебя.

-Ты слепая,- это было сказано не презрительно, а надрывно, словно даже это слово причиняло ему боль.

-Твоя мать или сестра?- поняла девушка.

-Мама.

-Я должна бы ненавидеть тебя, проклинать, но мне тебя жаль. Еще одна искалеченная молодая жизнь.

-Я вытащу тебя отсюда,- странные слишком гладкие пальцы схватили руку девушки.- Пошли, я знаю выход, ты сможешь убежать.

-Мне некуда бежать,- однако, Саманта не сдвинулась с места.- И мне не убежать, потому что я даже не знаю, куда мне двигаться. Я полностью зависима от тебя или от той девушки.

-Я не могу…- пальцы отпустили ее, на пол со звоном что-то упало. Саманта горько усмехнулась.

-Пожалуйста, скажи, что не будешь резать меня грязным скальпелем. Это омерзительно. Прояви сочувствие к калеке, неужели я не заслуживаю хотя бы стерильного помещения? Ты ведь не собирался выводить меня отсюда, верно?

-Я не могу,- зашептал он откуда-то снизу в опасной близости от ее ног. Она могла бы пнуть его, рвануть в сторону, но куда, если она ничего не видит?- Он убьет мою семью.

-Ты знаешь своего шефа?

-Он ненормальный, поверь мне, он просто псих.

-Я имела в виду не его душевные качества, а его имя и фамилию.

-Он представился как Джонс. Это все, что я знаю.

-И давно ты его знаешь?

-Не очень.

Она вздохнула.

-Кстати, и куда вы потом деваете почки? Как перевозите?

-Я клал их в пакет, а Джонс куда-то отвозил. Я пробовал спросить, но он сказал, что у него есть связи в больнице – какой-то врач, и это все. Мне только нужны были деньги.

-Раз уж я все равно умру, может скажешь, в какой больнице такие милые врачи?

-Она здесь рядом,- ладонь снова сжали пальцы.- Пошли вниз.

-Боишься, что сбегу?

-Джонс хотел лично видеть смерть копа.

-Почему?

-Он сказал, что остановится, когда сдохнет коп по имени Саманта. Он сумасшедший.

Он вел ее по просторному помещению, потом по лестнице вниз и наконец остановился.

Снова раздались шаги – уверенные, тяжелые и очень знакомый голос произнес всего одну не менее знакомую откуда-то фразу:

-Отсоси, сука!

Хант влетел в больницу с такой скоростью, что едва не сшиб каталку с каким-то окровавленным человеком, которого только привезли.

-Картрайт!- рявкнул он на всю больницу.

-Шеф!- Энни вскочила со стула в приемном – вся в пыли, встрепанная, но живая и невредимая.- Шеф, нужно ехать скорее, она там совсем одна!

-Ты в порядке?- Сэм обнял девушку за плечи и осмотрел.

-Я в порядке, но она нет. Шеф, она ослепла и потеряла память.

Хант на миг как окаменел, Сэм же был более эмоционален.

-ЧТО?!

Этот голос… тот самый голос из кошмара, когда она очнулась в темноте. Человек, кричавший на женщину, пугавший ребенка – это был тот же голос.

Саманте показалось, что вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами, начинаясь с того самого момента, как она услышала мужчину, кричавшего на женщину и заканчивая совсем уже странным видением из какого-то ненормального времени – она, байк, удар и та же самая фраза.

Картинки замелькали как в сумасшедшем калейдоскопе, невидящие глаза широко распахнулись, а в мозгу, как показалось девушке, что-то замкнулось и то малое, что она еще могла помнить про этого человека, совершенно выветрилось из головы.

-Кончай ее,- приказал голос, и горла коснулось что-то острое.

Сэм не мог в это поверить – Саманта снова пережила автокатастрофу, чудом оставшись в живых. Потеря памяти могла быть краткосрочной, вероятнее всего так и было, но то, что личность бойца заменилась на личность, совершенно незнакомую ни с карате, ни с байками, ни с командой Ханта, ни тем более с ним самим, было трудно принять.

Хант же и вовсе спал с лица, услышав торопливый рассказ о молодом парне, друге Джонс, с таким же именем, как и у него. Но еще более загадочным стало сообщение про 1983 год и Лондон. Почему именно это время и место не мог сказать никто.

Выспросив все данные и приказав Энни сидеть в машине, Хант птицей вылетел из машины и вытащил пистолет.

-Шеф, пожалуйста, тише!- взмолился Сэм, вдруг поняв, что Хант не просто на взводе, а в довершение всего страшно винит себя в случившемся.

-Можете убить всех, - тот его даже не заметил, обратившись к команде,- но Джонс должна быть цела и невредима. Пошли!

-Облава!- зашипел человек.- Кончай суку и уходим.

-Но…- замешкался тот, что держал Саманту.

-Дело твое,- раздались звуки убегающего человека.

-Полиция,- одними губами выдохнула Саманта.- Они убьют тебя, мальчик.

-Откуда ты знаешь? Они не посмеют! – он паниковал, скальпель так и ходил около шеи жертвы.

-Это Джин, - она прислушалась к ощущениям.- Он в ярости. Это копы и они не намерены вести переговоры, они будут стрелять.

-Ты заложница,- неуверенно и до смерти испуганно прошептал парень ей на ухо.- Они не посмеют.

Топот ног приближался.

-Брось скальпель, - девушка не шевелилась, стараясь говорить ровно.- Послушай меня, брось его, я смогу поговорить с ними, смогу убедить только арестовать тебя, но не убивать.

-Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!- зашипел вдали чей-то смутно знакомый голос.- Я приказал тебе сидеть в машине!

-Джин!- Саманта дернулась, едва не порезавшись.- Он привел их, он где-то рядом.

Топот усилился, и вот уже прозвучала команда, поданная решительным и властным тоном:

-Брось нож и отпусти заложницу, ты, дерьма кусок!

-Это он!- крикнула Энни и практически сразу же раздались выстрелы.

Один, два, три, четыре… Саманта закрыла глаза, падая в черную воронку безумия. Оглушительно закаркали вороны, снова и снова гремели выстрелы, подобные барабанной дроби – один-два-три-четыре…

-Детка!

-Саманта!

-Джонс!

-Мэм!

Сразу четверо мужчин рванули вперед, но Хант успел первым.

-Врача, живо!- крикнул Сэм.- Шеф, она цела,- нужно было еще хоть как-то уговорить Ханта уложить девушку, осмотреть ее, но тот вцепился в нее как утопающий в спасательный круг.- Шеф, это царапины, всего лишь легкие порезы от стекла, - терпеливо уговаривал он.- Она жива, проверь пульс.

Хант коснулся запястья девушки и перевел дух.

-Нужно отвезти ее в больницу,- он поднял безвольное тело девушки, даже не взглянув на навсегда замершего молодого парня с тремя пулевыми ранениями в голове и груди – кто-то явно промазал.- Больница же совсем рядом.

-Хорошо, только я поведу.

-В кармане,- кивнул Хант.

Сэм одним движением выудил ключи и побежал к машине.

-Она спасла меня,- Энни едва сдерживала слезы, не смея следовать за шефом и Тайлером.- Она же не умрет?

Крис не смог ответить, только обняв девушку.

Сэм ехал аккуратно, но быстро, благо больница была совсем близко. Хант устроился на заднем сидении, все еще обнимая Саманту.

Едва машина остановилась, Хант уже бежал в больницу, срочно требуя врача.

-Сильный шок,- коротко объяснил врач спустя час после обследования пациентки.- Нервное потрясение, плюс травма головы…

-Она поэтому ослепла?- Сэма всего трясло от страха, шока, от нервов и желания врезать Ханту.

-Едва ли гематома могла повредить зрительный нерв, но это будет возможно выяснить лишь, когда она проснется.

-Она спит?- не поверил ушам Хант.

-Мозг просто отключился, это вполне естественная защитная реакция, инспектор,- кивнул врач.- Я думаю, что утром ситуация будет ясна, мы проведем тесты, более тщательный осмотр, ну а пока я уже сказал – пациентка жива и ее состояние удовлетворительное.

-Но Вы уверены, что не травма головы стала причиной потери зрения?- переспросил Сэм.

-Все выяснится утром, детектив,- терпеливо ответил врач.

-Можно ее навестить?- Сэм облизнул губы.

-Она спит, но утром Вы сможете увидеть ее, если она захочет,- врач потеснил мужчин из палаты.

-Я приеду,- Сэм быстро кивнул и торопливо вышел, борясь с желанием прорваться в палату с боем.

Около Кортины стояла еще одна машина полиции – Рей и Крис приехали с Энни.

-Как она?- не выдержала девушка.- Сэм, она жива?

-Все нормально,- он обнял ее, чуть не плача от облегчения. – Я чуть с ума не сошел из-за всего этого,- он крепко обнял ее. Она обхватила его, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и заплакала.

-Она не помнит меня, но она помогла мне,- бормотала она.- Я не должна была оставлять ее, но она приказала... я не посмела не подчиниться.

-Тш-ш-ш…- он погладил ее по волосам.- Все уже позади.

-Если бы не она, я бы…- она тихонько всхлипнула.- Простите, сэр,- Энни чуть отстранилась.- Я… это просто нервы, я… простите.

-Энни, все нормально, я понимаю,- успокоил Сэм, поглаживая ее по плечам.- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, поспать. Ты точно в порядке?

-Меня осмотрели и дали успокоительное,- кивнула девушка, вытирая слезы.- Вы правы, сэр, мне лучше ехать домой.

-Крис, Рей, отвезете Энни?- спросил Сэм у молчавших коллег, отводивших глаза.

-Отвезем, конечно, босс,- ответил Крис. Рей молча сел в машину и завел ее.

-Езжай, отдохни,- Сэм хотел еще раз обнять ее, но девушка отстранилась.

-А ты?

-Я… - он обернулась на здание больницы.- Я останусь здесь.

-Ты ее так любишь?

-Я…- Сэм даже не понял, что она спросила.- Она мой друг, Энни, она единственная, кто меня понимает до конца таким, каков я есть. Мы как близнецы.

-Я понимаю,- Энни отвела глаза.- Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

-Спокойной ночи, Энни,- он тепло улыбнулся ей.

Крис помог ей сесть, сел сам и машина уехала.

-Уф-ф-ф-ф…- Хант подошел так тихо, что Сэм вздрогнул.- Ублюдка уложили, женщины в порядке. Утром заедем, проверим цыпу.

Сэм сжал кулаки, не оборачиваясь.

-Сэм, ты домой собираешься?- поторопил Хант.- Здесь торчать без толку – все равно не пустят.

Сэм резко развернулся и ударил его в лицо.

-Сволочь! – зло крикнул он.- Это тебе за Энни!

-Сэм?- Хант даже не успел среагировать и защититься, как Сэм ударил во второй раз.

-А это за Саманту!

Удар был настолько сильным, что сбил мужчину с ног.

-Сэм…

-Это твоя вина, Хант!- Сэм навис над ним, тыкая пальцем.- Ты виноват в том, что она сбежала,- он ткнул в сторону больницы.- Ты виноват в том, что похитили Энни. Ты никогда ни с кем не считаешься, ты просто грубый, невоспитанный, неотесанный женоненавистник! Я уничтожу тебя, я размажу тебя тонким слоем по асфальту, ты понял меня?

Джин впервые видел такую агрессию на лице молодого детектива. Тайлер, эта гайдовская зануда, невыносимый педант, затычка в каждой дырке, угрожал ему. Ему, Джину Ханту! И он посмел не просто поднять на него руку, не просто сбить с ног, но и подорвать его авторитет.

Такое уже было, всего раз, когда Рей накачал Билли Кэмбла в камере кокаином, а тот умер. Расследование смерти и допрос команды вел Тайлер, но даже тогда Джин не переживал настолько как сейчас. Он испугался по-настоящему всего раз в жизни, когда Джек Харнс увел с собой девчонку Джонс, когда уже готов был сманить ее к себе, а вот сейчас Сэм Тайлер удивил и испугал его второй раз, защищая свою гайдовскую подружку.

Сэм всегда вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, реально взбесившись только тогда, когда Джин заявил о виновности Вика Тайлера, отчего и словил по физиономии и яйцам, напоследок еще и взглянув в дуло заряженного пистолета того же Вика в руке решительно настроенного Сэма, но теперь в деле были девчонки и это уже было похоже не только на трогательную заботу Ромео о Дездемоне, но и на вполне обычную мужскую ревность, если не что-то посильнее.

Какого вообще черта Тайлеру обе цыпы?

Джин поднялся на ноги, встряхнулся и заткнул эмоции куда подальше, с вызовом глядя на подчиненного. Контроль, всегда полный контроль над ситуацией.

-Это только наше с ней дело, почему и отчего она бегает,- сказал он.- Точнее, это только мое дело. И это только мое дело, как себя вести с подчиненными, тем более, если у них не все дома. Возможно, я и заслужил хорошую взбучку за Джонс, но верну тебе должок за Картрайт,- он ударил Сэма.- Следи сам за своей подружкой и не отпускай далеко без сопровождения.

Сэм стерпел пилюлю, лишь зло сверкнув глазами.

-Она справится и вернется в команду,- заверил Джин.- Лучшее средство от всех проблем – много тяжелой и опасной работы, потому что она коп, Тайлер, как ты и я, и Картрайт, и остальные.

-Она рискует ради…- начал Сэм.

-Риск – часть нашей работы. Тебе это Картрайт говорила, когда нацепила наряд медсестрички в то время как Редж Коул захватил заложников в здании редакции газеты.

Сэм не ответил, отвернувшись.

-Теперь лучше поехать домой и немного поспать,- снова начал Джин.

-Я буду дежурить здесь,- заупрямился Тайлер.

-От тебя сейчас не будет толку, здесь врачи, а она спит. Давай, Сэм, поехали, а утром навестим Спящую Красавицу и ты разбудишь ее поцелуем.

-Она мой друг,- лицо Тайлера было непроницаемо.

-Чудненько, тогда ее поцелую я, а теперь садись в машину и поехали по домам.

Он сел в машину.

Джин прекрасно видел, что творилось с его детективом, что тот измотан так же как и он сам, что не сдается и упорствует из-за нервов, но именно упорство и несгибаемость Джин и ценил в нем. Тайлер был как лоза и кремень, и он быстро умел отходить от точки кипения.

Все же они оба мужики, а после драки конфликт исчерпан.

Расчет оказался верным – дверь Кортины открылась и на сидение опустился Сэм.

-Думаешь, она огорчится, что чаепитие с королевой отменится?- спросил он.

-Думаю, что ей сейчас все равно,- рассудительно ответил Джин, выводя Кортину с парковки.- Думаю, она даже не помнит об этом. Утром позвоню и предупрежу, что мисс Тайлер-Джонс можно не ждать. Думаешь, там сильно огорчатся, что она не приедет?

Сэм нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.

-Будут плакать целый день.


	75. Chapter 75

Утро выдалось пасмурным, глаза еле открылись, голова гудела как колокол и даже думать было больно, но тем не менее именно думать и было нужно. Было бы все произошедшее только ночным кошмаром или же явью где-то в коме?

Часы показывали восемь, и нужно было немедленно собираться на работу. Приняв душ и одевшись, Сэм подошел к зеркалу, чтобы побриться и заметил роскошный синяк на скуле.

-Пусть это будет сном,- взмолился Сэм,- пусть это будет просто обычная драка, пусть ничего не произойдет, пусть… господи-господи-господи…

В дверь постучали.

-Да? Что? – крикнул он.

-Сэм, это я,- сообщили по ту сторону голосом шефа.

-Минуту,- Сэм бросил бритву и подошел к двери, открывая ее и впуская начальника. Тот был бодр, но хмур. На скуле мужчины так же как у Сэма расплылся внушительный синяк, а под глазом красовалась невесть откуда взявшаяся свежая царапина.

-Паршиво выглядишь,- заметил Хант, входя в квартиру и садясь прямо на кровать.

-На себя бы посмотрел,- огрызнулся Сэм, подойдя к умывальнику и принимаясь за бритье.

-Кошмары не мучили?- как-то устало поинтересовался Хант.

-Ага, снилось, что мы надрались как черти, подрались, а Джонс снова угодила в переплет.

Хант почему-то не ответил, глубоко и шумно вздохнув.

-Господи, я думал, что это просто ночной кошмар,- ахнул Сэм, повернувшись.

-Так и было,- Хант смотрел в пол.- Это был ночной кошмар, но наступило утро и нужно ехать в больницу, навестить ее,- он низко опустил голову и сгорбился.

Ему страшно, понял Сэм.

Бритье и быстрый завтрак занял меньше пяти минут, и вот уже Кортина летела по улицам Манчестера.

-Все изменится, шеф,- Сэм, промолчавший всю дорогу, решил сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить тягостную тишину.

-Знаю,- коротко ответил Хант.

-Если…- Сэм судорожно сглотнул.- Если все подтвердится… что ты будешь делать?

-Куплю ей азбуку.

-Шеф, я серьезно!

-Я тоже, Тайлер!- вдруг окрысился Хант.- Что ты предлагаешь, а? Вышвырнуть ее? Посадить вязать носки? Купить собаку-поводыря?

-Шеф, полегче,- Сэм поднял руки.- Я понимаю, ты на нервах, мы оба напуганы, но…

-Я не напуган,- бросил Хант, поджав губы.

Сэм не стал говорить, что прекрасно понимал его реакцию. Для мужчины признаться в том, что он почти панически боится узнать страшную правду, было равносильно кастрации тупым ножом. Хант буквально излучал страх и неуверенность, но хуже всего было то, что Сэм чувствовал как того грызет совесть. Оно и понятно, Сэм прекрасно видел насколько сложные отношения внутри пары Хант – Джонс, и Сэм не мог отрицать некую буквально что магическую связь между ними, он видел, как шеф тянулся к молодой женщине – такое обычно называют «всей душой», но Сэм готов был зуб дать, что дело было даже в некоей связи разумов. И теперь, когда гипотетической второй половине было настолько хреново, первая из этого целого чувствовала страшное давление совести.

-Я помогу ей, если позволишь,- попросил Сэм.- Буду рядом, буду помогать в первое время.

-Что, станешь нянькой?- невесело усмехнулся Хант.

-Могу и нянькой, если придется,- не обиделся Сэм.- Она привыкнет, если захочет, а если нет…

-То что?

-Не знаю.

Сэм отвернулся к боковому окну.

А что если она даже не вспомнит кто она? А что если она ничего не вспомнит вообще? И что если зрение никогда не вернется? Что делать тогда?

Сэм мельком взглянул на Ханта, и по лицу мужчины стало ясно, что он думает о том же.

Машина остановилась на больничной парковке, но Хант почему-то не вышел сразу же, как он обычно делал, а задержался.

Сэм уже открыл дверь, но понял, что шеф просто не сможет войти в палату без поддержки друга, что не сможет взглянуть на Джонс в таком беспомощном состоянии, что кошмары Нового года вернутся, что ему как никогда нужно надежное плечо рядом.

-Шеф,- Сэм положил руку на плечо мужчины,- мы справимся. Это наша общая вина, что все так вышло.

-Как скажешь, Сэмми-бой,- Хант рассеянно похлопал друга по руке на своем плече и вышел из Кортины.

Палата была пуста, кровать заправлена и оба мужчины перепугались по одному и тому же поводу – она же не…

-Я могу вам чем-то помочь, джентльмены?- раздался голос сзади. Сэм резко повернулся, увидев перед собой медсестру.

-Да. Девушка… она была здесь,- он кивнул через плечо.- Где девушка из этой палаты?

-На процедурах,- медсестра взглянула в непроницаемое лицо Ханта, но тот молчал.- Не волнуйтесь, с ней все в порядке.

-Она видит?- встрепенулся тот.

-Не могу сказать, сэр,- пожала плечами девушка.- Врачи как раз пытаются это выяснить.

Хант поник.

-А общее состояние?- спросил Сэм, поняв, насколько тяжело мужчине вообще быть здесь.

-О, она очень необычная пациентка,- оживилась девушка.- Представляете, я как раз шла к ней, а она идет мне навстречу.

-Что?- нахмурился Хант.

-Я сама удивилась, сэр. Она шла медленно, но уверенно, клянусь богом. Знаете, люди, потерявшие зрение, так уверенно не ходят, а тут… и даже без клюшки. Просто шла вперед, к лестнице, но остановилась, когда я подбежала к ней. Я спросила, что она здесь делает и как вообще смогла выйти, а она ответила, что ей нужно идти.

-Куда?- непонимающе моргнул Сэм.

-Не знаю, она не сказала. Я предложила помочь ей вернуться в палату, а она сказала, что ей не требуется помощь, представляете.

-То есть она видит?- снова спросил Хант.

-Нет, сэр, не думаю,- девушка погрустнела.- Она ничего не видит, но прекрасно слышит, и… знаете еще что?- она чуть наклонилась к Сэму.- У нее нюх как у собаки.

-Что?- снова не понял тот.

-Она сказала, что я слишком нервничаю, что она в порядке.

-Я бы сказал то же самое,- пожал плечами Сэм.

-Но она сказала, что от меня ПАХНЕТ испугом!- воскликнула девушка.- А потом… потом она сказала что-то про химический состав, который изменился, и про моего парня,- она порозовела от смущения.

-Причем тут парень?- скривился Хант.

-Мы… ну…- медсестра залилась краской еще пуще.- Я с моим Джимом… ночью…

-Вы занимались сексом?- подсказал Сэм.- Она это тоже почувствовала?

Хант наклонился к девушке, чем испугал ее.

-Да. Ой! Что Вы делаете?- вздрогнула она.

-Проверяю,- пояснил он.- Пахнет лекарствами.

-То есть Саманта почувствовала запах секса?- Сэм чуть отстранил Ханта.

-Нет, я же приняла душ!- возмутилась девушка.- Она назвала это каким-то словом…

-Адреналин?

-Нет. Что-то железное, связанное с возбуждением – она сама так сказала.

-Феромоны?

-Верно!- улыбнулась девушка.- Как у нее это получилось?

-Наверное, травма головы усилила приток крови к определенным участкам мозга, - задумчиво ответил Сэм.- Усилилась чувствительность рецепторов. Это наверное что-то от смещения нервов, хотя может быть какой-то нерв случайно защемился и произошел сбой, который привел к гиперчувствительности и восприимчивости.

-Сэр?- медсестра удивленно открыла рот.

-Тайлер, ты медик?- аналогично удивился и Хант.

-Читал что-то давно… в Гайде,- предпочел отмахнуться Сэм.

-Так где ты говоришь наша цыпа, дорогуша?- Хант приподнял брови.

-С ней занимаются психологи и лично доктор Бэкет, ее лечащий врач, лучший специалист по изучению головного мозга.

-Он нейропсихолог?- удивился Сэм.- Не знал, что они были в этом времени.

-В этом времени?- глаза девушки едва ли не полезли на лоб.- Он психолог, лучший хирург и специалист по травмам глаз, сэр.

-Мэделин! – раздался крик какой-то пухлой женщины.- Мэделин, немедленно за работу!

-Простите,- пискнула девушка и торопливо убежала по коридору.

-Чем могу помочь, джентльмены?- строго спросила женщина, приближаясь к ним.

-Эм… Мы коллеги Саманты Талер-Джонс, мэм,- смутился Сэм.- И мы хотели бы поговорить с ее лечащим врачом, доктором Бэкетом.

-Я передам доктору, что Вы ждете его, сэр,- женщина поджала губы, еще строже взглянув на Ханта.- Бедняжка так много перенесла, сэр,- сухо сказала она Ханту.- Каким же человеком надо быть, чтобы довести бедную девочку до такого состояния!- она всплеснула руками и, переваливаясь как утка, ушла.

Сэм кинул быстрый взгляд на начальника – тот смутился как мальчишка, опустив голову.

-Я думаю, что нам можно подождать в палате,- предложил Сэм.

-Ладно,- Хант пожал плечами.

-Она в великолепной форме, и я бы даже сказал, просто фантастически быстро адаптирована к временному недугу,- спустя час сообщил доктор Альберт Бэкет, сидя на стуле напротив двух мужчин.

-Временному?- уточнил Сэм.- То есть она снова будет видеть?

-Это проблема не физического характера, молодой человек,- сухо ответил врач,- это сильный стресс плюс нервный срыв.

-Но глаза…

-Мы проверили глазное дно, нервы, мозг,- стал перечислять доктор,- все анализы чисты как у младенца, за исключением одного нюанса…

-Она слепа,- вставил Хант.

-Не совсем так, инспектор. В действительности она… понимаете, мозг еще толком не изучен, некоторые области вне нашего познания…

-Вы хотите сказать, что она просто… - Сэм набрал воздуха в легкие,- что она… видит и не видит одновременно?

-Как я уже сказал, она в полном порядке, но часть ее мозга как бы заблокирована.

-Как файлы в компьютере?

-Простите?

-Я хотел сказать, это как сейф с потерянными ключами,- перефразировал Сэм, краснея.

-Ну… можно сказать и так,- согласился доктор.- Видите ли, Саманта что-то пережила, возможно, что-то видела и не смогла это принять, а мозг – орган чрезвычайно мудрый, и он просто закрыл какую-то часть сознания, чтобы не отключиться совсем, чтобы не позволить носителю сойти с ума. Проще говоря, она забыла то, что причиняло ей боль.

-Но это лечится? – снова спросил Сэм.

Доктор ответил не сразу.

-Видите ли… мы провели серию тестов, которые показали, что она…

-Не хочет видеть?- вдруг спросил Хант.

-Что-то вроде того,- кивнул доктор.- Но и не только это. Ее мозг уже бессознательно защищает себя от внешних раздражителей, то есть она бы могла вспомнить, если бы не те потерянные ключи.

-Доктор Бэкет, мы говорим о слепоте или о памяти?- уточнил Хант.

-О том и о другом, инспектор,- ответил врач.- Что-то блокирует воспоминания, что-то, что она уже не контролирует.

-И как это лечить?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Временем,- врач пожал плечами.- Знакомым местами, эмоциями… нужно найти ключи и открыть ее разум.

-И что мы там обнаружим, если вскроем ее голову?- Хант сжал губы.

-Ее что-то мучает, инспектор, и она защищает себя от этого. Это огромный комплекс вины, страха… может быть даже стыда. Она не может взглянуть правде в глаза.

-Фигурально выражаясь?- моргнул Сэм.

-Боюсь, что буквально, детектив,- вздохнул доктор.- Она абсолютно здорова, и, не побоюсь этого слова, счастлива в своем новом состоянии, но именно затяжная эйфория может привести к тому, что она не захочет бороться, сдастся.

-И что делать? Окружить ее заботой и лаской? – фыркнул Хант.- Мы копы, у нас работа с ублюдками, убийцами, наркотиками, а не ясли.

-Нет-нет-нет,- взмахнул руками врач.- Она совершенно не нуждается в опеке, поверьте мне. Она полноценная личность…

-Она считает себя таковой,- не согласился Сэм.

-Нет, она действительно полноценная личность, она не калека, не инвалид,- загадочно произнес доктор.- Ее разум компенсировал отсутствие зрения развитием слуха и обоняния почти до небывалых высот. И все же я не рекомендовал бы сильно нагружать ее.

-Так что нам с ней делать? – Хант заелозил на стуле.- Посадить изучать азбуку для слепых или общаться по телефону с назойливыми гражданами?

-Не окружайте ее чрезмерной заботой – это раз,- доктор начал загибать пальцы,- но и не выпускайте из виду. Насколько я понял, она спортсменка?- он взглянул на Ханта – тот пожал плечами.

-Она каратистка,- взял слово Сэм. – Читали про освобождение заложников в соборе?

-О… я был уверен, что не ошибся,- обрадовался врач.- Тогда два – разбудите ее инстинкты. Она отрицала себя, но когда во время тестов мы включили запись посторонних шумов со звуками выстрела, она не испугалась, а напряглась, подтянулась. Ее тело помнит то, что забыл разум.

-То есть просто дать ей в руки пистолет и посмотреть, что она будет делать?- вздохнул Хант, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди.

-Она защищает, инспектор,- задумчиво произнес Бэкет.

-Кого?- скучным голосом произнес Хант.

-Кого-то или что-то, я не знаю. И вот еще что…- он постучал себя ручкой по губам.- Я думаю, что нежелание смотреть реальности в глаза как раз связано именно с тем, что она защищает.

-Она рассказывала про друга,- вспомнил Сэм.- Какой-то молодой парень,- Хант быстро взглянул на него, сверкнув глазами.- Может, дело в нем?

-Попробуйте это узнать, детектив,- разрешил доктор.

-Так я понял, ее нужно постоянно встряхивать, чтобы мозги встали на место?- Хант перевел напряженный взгляд на врача.

-Не постоянно, нет,- тут же нахмурился тот.- Она вспоминает, но это происходит скачками и случайно от каких-то совпадений – слово, звук, запах. Звуки выстрелов напомнили ей про ее работу – до этого она уверяла, что не помнит, кто она, что она из 1983 года и это Лондон, но как только услышала стрельбу, сказала, что она коп, вспомнила работу в Гайде и подробно описала дела, которые она вела.

-В Гайде?!- не поверил ушам Сэм.

-В этом-то и проблема, детектив,- врач опустил глаза в пол.- Она не знает, где правда, а где то, что ей пытается сообщить подсознание. Строго говоря, это будто бы раздвоение личности, но без раздвоения.

-Замена? Замена сознания?- Сэм округлил глаза.

-Не думаю,- задумчиво ответил врач.- Это какое-то измененное состояние, она все та же Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, она детектив-инспектор – это она помнит, но вас она не знает. Единственное, кого она в состоянии была вспомнить, это некая Энни Картрайт, девушка, с которой она была в заложниках.

-Энни может помочь ей вспомнить?

-Вполне возможно.

-То есть она не помнит нас вообще?- странно, но Хант даже чуть расслабился.- И все дела, что она провела – тоже где-то там в голове под замком?

-Она знает, что вы есть, по словам Энни Картрайт, но она не помнит вас как личностей и не знает, как вы выглядите.

-То есть Джонс спятила настолько, что помнит урывками?

-Она не спятила, инспектор, - оскорбился доктор.- Она полностью адекватна, она прекрасно контролирует себя, психически она совершенно здорова. Дело в чем-то или в ком-то, кто причинил ей сильную душевную или физическую боль.

-Или кому причинила она,- добавил Хант, думая о чем-то своем.

-Не исключено,- вдруг кивнул доктор.- При ее нежелании и невозможности принятия мира с помощью зрения, это вполне разумная теория.

-Как ее вернуть, доктор Бэкет?- Сэм почти с мольбой взглянул на человека. – Как долго эта эйфория может продолжаться?

-Боюсь, что этого я сказать не в состоянии, молодой человек,- вздохнул доктор.- Может быть сутки, может быть год, может быть всю жизнь. Нужно что-то, что даст толчок к возвращению прежней личности, нужен стимул, может быть…

-Шок?- отрывисто перебил Сэм.

Хант покосился на него с неодобрением, врач же, напротив, с пониманием.

-Шок тоже подойдет. Сильный шок, метод действия «от противного», что называется «клин клином вышибают». Опасная методика, но…

В коридоре раздался смех и шушуканье.

-Это Саманта,- охнул Сэм, вскочив.

-Ты ее уже по голосу узнаешь?- Хант прищурился на мужчину, но вставать не спешил.

Смех повторился – он принадлежал жизнерадостной личности, которая действительно была полностью довольна жизнью и не считала себя инвалидом.

-Саманта!- Сэм вмиг выбежал из палаты.

-А что если шок не сработает?- Хант поднялся, следом встал и доктор.- Что если его будет слишком… много?

-Мозг может не справиться с нагрузкой, - печально ответил доктор.- Она может вспомнить то, что ее ранило, осознать произошедшее, но переживет ли – большой вопрос.

-И что будет?

-Если я прав, и она кого-то винит или же виновна в чем-то сама, это будет едва ли ношей по ее плечам. Мозг может не выдержать и перегореть как лампочка.

-То есть…- Хант стиснул на миг зубы.- То есть она может… умереть?

-Боюсь, что так, инспектор,- покивал доктор.- Но шок – штука непредсказуемая, она может и вернуться к своему привычному состоянию, может справиться, она сильная и у нее здоровый крепкий организм, но очень хрупкое и даже нестабильное эмоциональное состояние в ее прежней личности, если судить по Вашим словам.

-Вы записали результаты на пленку, как я просил?- спросил Хант.

-Да, с ее разрешения,- врач вытащил из кармана кассету и передал Ханту.- Будьте предельно осторожны, если решитесь рискнуть ее разумом и жизнью, инспектор. Чуть позже я передам Вам бумаги с подробным описанием ее эмоций во время тестов.

-Спасибо, док, я понял,- решительно ответил Хант, пряча кассету в карман пальто.

-Саманта!- Сэм выскочил из палаты и увидел уже знакомую молоденькую медсестру Мэделин и подругу, наклонившуюся к Мэделин, что-то прошептавшую ей на ухо и потом весело засмеявшуюся вместе с ней. От его крика Саманта не вздрогнула, не подпрыгнула в шоке, лишь повернула голову на звук и широко улыбнулась.

-Это тот симпатичный детектив,- услышал он шепот медсестры.

-Симпатичный?- кокетливо улыбнулась Саманта, едва он приблизился.- Он привлекательно пахнет,- добавила она.- Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, сэр, детектив-инспектор убойного отдела полиции Гайда.

-Я Сэм, детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер, - он нервно сглотнул, глядя в ее лицо – она чуть опустила голову, слушая его, и глядя перед собой в пол.- Ты меня не помнишь?

-Мы так хорошо знакомы, детектив Тайлер? – удивилась она.- Мы коллеги? Тогда без церемоний, я полагаю, просто Саманта,- она снова улыбнулась и протянула руку.

Он чуть сжал пальцы девушки.

-Ты так сильно переживаешь за меня,- скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла она.- Думаю, мне уже нравится мое новое назначение, раз в команде такие доверительные и теплые отношения,- решила она, чуть поглаживая его кисть большим пальцем.

-Простите, не буду мешать,- подала голос медсестра, про которую Сэм уже забыл.- Саманта, Вы дойдете до палаты сами?

-Конечно, я уже все здесь изучила,- кивнула Джонс.- Беги, а то тебе влетит, сюда идет та женщина, твоя начальница.

-Ой, мисс Дорсберри!- ахнула девушка и торопливо скрылась.

-У тебя настолько чуткий слух?- поразился Сэм, все еще не выпуская руки подруги.

-В мире темноты есть жизнь, Сэм,- Саманта улыбнулась.- Ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько этот мир удивителен. Если хочешь проверить, как-нибудь выйди из дома ночью и закрой глаза. Ну… только убедись сперва, что тебя никто не бросится грабить и убивать,- засмеялась она.

-Ты… это так необычно видеть тебя такой.

-Слепой? – не обиделась она.- Вовсе не обязательно видеть людей, Сэм, чтобы понять, кто они есть. Мы копы, мы те, кто мы есть, и это – первостепенная важность. Лишившись зрения, я не перестала быть копом, я все так же буду стараться защищать людей и закон, если только твой… прости, наш шеф мне вообще позволит быть в его команде и не засадит учить азбуку для слепых или перебирать бумажки.

Сэм поразился ее проницательности – они же говорили про азбуку Брайля!

-Он…

-Мэделин!- позвала полная женщина, которую Сэм уже видел.- Мэделин! Где носит эту девчонку!

-Ты ее тоже почувствовала?- Сэм уже не знал, как удивиться.

-Услышала и да, почувствовала,- кивнула Саманта, выпуская руку мужчины.- А еще у нее неприятный парфюм. А ты пахнешь так…

Она чуть наклонилась к нему, но замерла, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

-Друг,- вдруг прошептала она. Сэм обернулся – Хант как раз вышел из палаты. Она и его почувствовала?

-Ты его помнишь?

-Мой друг… он остановил меня, когда я… - она быстро заморгала и поморщилась как от боли.- Я что-то… я что-то сделала…

-Джонс,- сказал Хант, подойдя к паре.

Саманта не ответила, прислушиваясь.

-Нет, не он. Простите, сэр, Вы обращались ко мне? – доброжелательно спросила она.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, твой начальник,- невозмутимо представился Хант.

Саманта чуть нахмурила брови, слушая его голос, но расслабилась и даже снова улыбнулась.

-Энни рассказывала про Вас, сэр,- ноздри девушки чуть трепетали – она принюхивалась к новому человеку, но так, чтобы не обидеть или оскорбить его – едва заметно.- Простите, что я несколько не в форме, сэр, но уверяю Вас, что я способна вести расследования на должном уровне. Разве что писать отчеты будет сложно,- она виновато улыбнулась и как-то нерешительно протянула ему руку.

-Значит, ты чудо-девочка, способная унюхать ублюдков за милю,- Хант принял ее ладонь в свою.- Добро пожаловать в команду.

Саманта просияла.

-Спасибо, сэр.

-Шеф,- Хант выпустил ее руку.- Просто шеф. Ну, поехали на работу или тебе нужно еще пройти тут лечение?

Сэм не поверил глазам – Хант ей подыгрывал, вместо того, чтобы сказать, что он уже ее знает, вместо того, чтобы спросить о ее состоянии, сказать, что он заносчивый мерзавец, доведший ее до такого состояния. Ни следа раскаяния, ни тени сожаления. Ублюдок!

-Мне нужно спросить доктора Бэкета, шеф,- просто ответила Саманта.- Я не чувствую себя больной и не считаю, что мне нужны лекарства. Думаю, что меня уже выпишут.

-Я помогу,- Сэм чуть пошевелился, но девушка мягко отодвинулась.

-Нет необходимости, Сэм. Я могу передвигаться по знакомым местам сама, достаточно просто почувствовать территорию. Вы будете ждать меня здесь или присоединитесь?

-Подождем в палате,- заявил Хант, чуть улыбнувшись.

Девушка кивнула и пошла по коридору сама, провожаемая взглядами мужчин.

Сэм отметил маневренность ослепшей девушки – она шла уверенно, хоть и несколько медленно, без всяких клюшек и приспособлений, как будто действительно чувствовала территорию, стены и людей. Поравнявшись с каким-то больным, она чуть отошла, уступая ему дорогу, и снова продолжила путь.

-А!- кивнул на нее Хант в полном восторге.- Джонс как всегда в своем репертуаре. Она точно не видит? – он прищурился, когда девушка в конце коридора остановилась и замерла.

-Осторожнее, шеф, у нее очень тонкий слух,- прошептал Сэм.

-Как у летучей мыши? – удивился Хант.- С ума сойти,- выдохнул он, когда с лестницы сбежала стайка молоденьких медсестричек – очевидное препятствие для Саманты, и та не спеша пошла наверх.- Как она это делает?

-Понятия не имею,- в раздражении ответил Сэм.- И тебе не следовало ей подыгрывать. Мог бы сразу сказать, что она уже давно в команде.

-Сэм,- Хант повернулся к нему и схватил его за плечо, напряженно глядя на него. Однажды Сэм уже видел такое состояние шефа – в ту ночь, когда Рей накачал заключенного в камере парня кокаином и тот отдал богу душу. Хант тогда был не уверен в себе и даже напуган. То же самое явственно читалось на его лице и сейчас. – Думаю, будет лучше не торопиться.

-Время играет против нас, шеф,- напомнил Сэм.- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она навсегда осталась в таком состоянии?

-Она в нормальном состоянии, ты ее видел – рот до ушей, доброта и знание своего места в команде.

-Это ненормальное состояние, если она не видит.

-Сэм, послушай, дай ей время, пусть отдохнет, а заодно и я отдохну от ее вечных истерик, наездов и побегов в поисках очередного приключения на ее задницу. Месяц-другой, начнем действовать, а пока я хочу насладиться нормальной слаженной работой команды без постоянных нервотрепок. Мне уже хватает того дурдома, что творится на улицах, не хочу еще психбольницы внутри управления.

Сэм поджал губы.

-Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, шеф. Ты мне не доверяешь?

-Доверяю, потому и прошу повременить с перегрузкой принцессы. Успеет она еще полежать на горошине, а пока дай ей время расслабиться.

-Ладно, хорошо,- сдался Сэм.- Где подождем ее?

-На улице, - Хант развернулся.- Хочу проверить ее способности.

-Она не служебная собака, шеф!- возмутился Сэм, но тот уже не слушал.

Хант сидел на капоте как фотомодель, опираясь о землю одной ногой, вторую же поставив на бампер, полуоткинувшись на машину, и пускал сигаретный дым в небо.

-И все-таки, шеф, я думаю, что…- начал Сэм.

-Глэдис, господи боже, не ной уже,- поморщился Хант.- Проснись и пой.

-Шеф, это серьезно,- Сэм закатил глаза – Хант был на редкость не прошибаем.

-Я тоже серьезно. Дело закрыто, ублюдка замочили, девчонка жива, твоя подружка готова благодарно висеть на шее своего рыцаря, жизнь прекрасна, Сэмми-бой. Чего тебе еще надо?

-Издеваешься? А как же второй, а? Убийц могло быть двое. А как же слепота Джонс?

-Сэм, расслабься,- Хант сел.- Почему ты так стремишься усложнить и без того нелегкую жизнь, а? Когда ты уже прекратишь ныть как девчонка? Только было расслабился от занудства одной цыпы, как вторая начала кудахтать.

-Я этого так не оставлю, я буду бороться,- хмуро заявил Сэм, глядя на него.

-Хорошо,- легко согласился Хант.- Другого я не ожидал. О, вон она! – зашептал он, ткнув детектива в бок.

-Са…- хотел крикнуть Сэм, но Хант ловко скользнул к нему и зажал ему рот ладонью.

-Тш-ш-ш! Хочешь испортить мне шоу?

Сэм замычал в его захвате и задергался, силясь освободиться, и глядя на замершую на пороге больницы девушку, сжимающую в одной руке какую-то папку, а во второй клюшку.

-Отпусти меня, псих!- Сэм оттолкнул более сильного мужчину и вытер рот рукавом.- Совсем сдурел?

Девушка повернула голову на его голос и начала медленно спускаться по ступенькам вниз, однако не пользуясь клюшкой, но держась за перила.

-Саманта, я помогу!- Сэм рванул к ней, но она отстранилась.

-Спасибо, Сэм, но не нужно, - она улыбнулась.- Я уже почувствовала вас и даже оценила расстояние до машины.

-Все нормально?

-Да, меня выписали,- кивнула она, спустившись с лестницы и безошибочно следуя к Кортине.- Шеф, доктор Бэкет просил передать какие-то бумаги,- она протянула папку вперед.

-Откуда ты знала, что я здесь, а не внутри машины?- Хант принял документы и прищурился на девушку.

-По запаху, - широко улыбнулась Саманта.

-Флюиды Джин Джини?- самодовольно спросил он.

Саманта рассмеялась.

-Вообще-то я имела в виду сигареты, алкоголь и парфюм, шеф. Кстати, не мое, конечно, дело, но Сэм пахнет тобой,- она чуть приподняла брови.

-Что? Этот маленький педик пахнет мной? – притворно удивился Хант.- И это ты тоже определила?

-Ну-у-у…- протянула девушка, обходя Кортину.- Опять же, это не мое дело, но люди могут не правильно понять, шеф. Хотя… думаю, у детектива Тайлера действительно привлекательные губы,- заметила она, открывая заднюю дверь и усаживаясь на сидение.

-О чем это она?- Хант повернулся к покрасневшему коллеге.

-Она решила, что мы парочка голубков,- Сэм поиграл бровями.- Поздравляю, дорогой.

-Я не педик!- громко заявил Хант, садясь на водительское сиденье.- Детка, - он обернулся назад,- я не знаю, что ты так почуяла своим носом, но я не педик, это ясно?

-Предельно, шеф,- кивнула Саманта, загадочно улыбаясь.

-Превосходно,- одними губами беззвучно произнес Сэм, глядя на начальника.

-Я не педик!- так же беззвучно ответил Хант, показав ему кулак.- Поехали в участок, детки,- уже нормально объявил он, газуя.- Держись там, принцесса!

Саманта послушно ухватилась за ручку двери.

Джин не волновался – жизнь действительно налаживалась. Ублюдка пристрелили, дело закрыли, Картрайт жива и здорова, Тайлер снова вцепился в него как клещ, а что до Джонс, то она вроде бы как тоже вполне нормальна и даже на вид вполне довольна вполне нормальным состоянием полной темноты вокруг. Вообще-то Джин не хотел бы признаваться даже себе, но такое умиротворенно-веселое состояние Джонс его даже радовало. Девчонка никуда не сбегала, не ныла, не закатывала постоянных истерик, даже шутила и смеялась, почувствовав себя в своей стихии. И больше всего не могло не радовать то, что она прямо сейчас же и немедленно готова была приступить к работе.

Что делать со слепым детективом, Джин понятия не имел, но сажать ее за изучение дурацкой точечной азбуки тоже не хотелось. Он уже думал над тем, как можно будет использовать ее нюх, слух и умение оценивать ситуацию, даже не видя ее, но ничего путного придумать пока не мог. Но уже одно то, что Джонс не собиралась никому ломать кости и вообще размахивать ногами, изображая из себя Брюса Ли и Супермена, сильно радовало.

Но вот Тайлер уже начал раздражать. Всю дорогу он буквально не слезал с души Джонс.

-Так ты помнишь про Гайд? А помнишь собор? А как ты выбралась из того ада ночью? Ты боишься высоты? Ты правда смогла перевернуться, удерживая вес тела на пальцах? Ты не помнишь, как дралась? А уроки карате помнишь? А… а… а…

Джонс отвечала спокойно и уверенно – работа в Гайде, смерть напарника по имени Джон Харт, перевод в отдел под началом Джина Ханта. Собор? Нет, собор не помню. Высота? Это ничего, если ты хотя бы можешь видеть, куда падать, а так было страшновато. Смогла перевернуться, удержавшись лишь чудом. Что? Память тела? Какая глупость! Карате? Что это? Пыталась выбить дверь, но не получилось, вот и пришлось лезть наверх, потому что Энни Картрайт… несколько тяжеловата для лазания по стенам.

Хант хохотнул от такого заявления.

-А события ночи помнишь?- снова влез Сэм и Джину захотелось ему врезать.

-Я испугалась по-настоящему лишь тогда, когда очнулась в темноте,- девушка на миг растеряла свою искрометность, но тут же снова улыбнулась.- Но знаешь, когда сидишь в каменном мешке, это, пожалуй, пострашнее. Мы пробовали открыть дверь, но не смогли. Сидели, говорили…- она задумалась.

-А потом? – снова спросил Сэм.

-Потом Энни сказала, что стемнело. Знаешь, отсутствие зрения не такой уж и ужас, если подумать. Она не могла видеть то, что я могла чувствовать. Размеры помещения, запахи, звуки – вы этого не замечаете или не придаете этому значения, но это удивительно, Сэм. Темнота дает массу преимуществ, особенно когда твой противник тебя не видит.

-Противник?

-То есть я хотела сказать, напарник,- поправилась девушка.- Был выход – сидеть дальше и ждать неизвестно чего или начинать действовать. Лично я поборола страх высоты и полезла на стену, разбила стекло и открыла дверь.

-Окно там узкое, как ты смогла перевернуться? – Хант кинул на Сэма быстрый настороженный взгляд.- Ты что-то тогда почувствовала?

-Не знаю, как это вышло,- признала девушка.- Может и есть эта память тела – я даже понять не смогла, что сделала, а уже упала на пол и кажется разорвала щеку,- она коснулась старого шрама.

-Сэм,- Хант неодобрительно качнул головой.- Хватит.

-Я сказала что-то не то?- девушка подняла подбородок.

-Все в порядке,- Сэм постарался не дрогнуть голосом.- Сможешь продолжить или тебе это больно?

-Это моя работа,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Это часть моей работы – освобождать заложников, и уж тем более – своих коллег.

-Верно, детка,- хмыкнул Хант.- Так почему ты приказала Картрайт бежать, бросив тебя?

-Я оценила шансы на побег и пришла к выводу, что я буду обузой, шеф. Энни могла бы добраться до телефона, вызвать подкрепление, а я бы только мешалась под ногами. Мне нужно какое-то время для оценки территории, а это слишком долго. В любом случае, она справилась.

-Нет, я не об этом,- машина остановилась у здания полиции и Хант обернулся.- Почему ты ПРИКАЗАЛА ей бежать?

-Это мой долг, шеф,- Саманта смотрела прямо на него, хоть ничего и не видела.- Моя цель – защищать любой ценой. Она ниже меня по званию, это раз, она молода и горяча – два, и я опытный оперативник, а она всего лишь на подхвате.

-Любой ценой?- переспросил Хант.

-Да, шеф,- кивнула Саманта.- Мне дорог мой…- она вдруг вздрогнула и замолчала.

-Что, Саманта?- Сэм насторожился.- Ты что-то вспомнила?

Она потерла виски.

-Простите, голова вдруг заболела… мы уже приехали? – она снова чуть улыбнулась.- Можно выходить?

-Да, я помогу,- Сэм вышел и открыл перед ней дверь.- Осторожнее,- он помог девушке выбраться и не удариться головой.

Джин глубоко вздохнул, глядя на парочку, прихватил документы, проверил наличие кассеты в кармане и вышел.

-Мы на месте, принцесса,- сообщил он.- Пошли, я помогу,- он подхватил ее под руку, предупредив:- ступеньки, так что внимательнее.

-Спасибо,- коротко ответила она.

Это было странно, видеть шефа и подругу вот так, идущих рядом и как будто поддерживающих друг друга. Сэм снова и снова готов был под присягой клясться, что еще никогда Хант не был настолько учтив с женщиной, как сейчас со слепой девушкой. Да и сама Саманта, чутко прислушивающаяся к звукам собственных шагов, выглядела как-то необычно настороженно и вместе с тем умиротворенно. Как… собака около хозяина.

Сэм вздрогнул от такой кощунственной мысли. Саманта не собака, а Хант не ее владелец, в конце-то концов!

Что она говорила о долге и защите любой ценой? Такой преданности позавидовала бы любая собака, но Джонс же человек. Она как будто телохранитель, ревностно оберегающий своего босса – так правильнее.

И все же… Сэм снова взглянул в лицо шефа – слишком сосредоточен на чем-то своем, слишком погружен в себя и слишком… напуган. Нет, внешне он как всегда собран, вся такая же задница, как и всегда, но Сэм видел этот затравленный взгляд дома, как будто Хант готов был на стену бросаться от безысходности. То же, что было и под Новый год. Хант в чем-то винил себя и не мог вырваться из паутины этого, не мог никому ничего сказать, но присутствие и прикосновения Джонс как будто бы дали ему надежду на что-то.

-Так, команда!- громко провозгласил Хант, входя в офис.- Внимание всем! Саманта Тайлер-Джонс собственной персоной, детектив-инспектор, ваша коллега и просто крутая цыпа, хотя и незрячая.

Офицеры бурно зааплодировали.

-Саманта!- Энни едва не сбила девушку, кинувшись к ней с объятиями.

-Боже, сколько эмоций!- улыбнулась Джонс, в ответ обнимая девушку.- Рада, что ты в порядке и спасибо, что вызвала подмогу, чтобы меня вытащили.

-Что сказали врачи? Что-то серьезное? – Энни едва сдерживала слезы.

-Врачи…- Сэм обернулся на шефа.- Врачи прогнозируют благоприятный исход, но нужно поработать, дать глазам некоторый отдых, привыкнуть…

-Но почему это вообще произошло?- не унималась Энни.- Это из-за травмы?

-Травма ни при чем,- Саманта вдруг погрустнела.

-Тогда почему ты ослепла?- спросил Рей.- Только не говори, что это божье наказание.

-Не божье,- девушка опустила голову.

-Но наказание?

-Рей, заткнись,- посоветовал Хант.

-Я… - она облизнула губы и нахмурилась.- Голова болит, но я… - она потерла переносицу,- меня остановили от чего-то глобального.

-От порабощения мира?- фыркнул Рей. Офицеры засмеялись.

-Карлинг, я сказал заткнуться!- рявкнул Хант.

-От уничтожения,- вдруг резко ответила Саманта, тут же схватилась за голову и чуть не упала – Сэм подхватил ее и усадил на стул.- Простите, - виновато улыбнулась Саманта.- Ужасно болит голова. Можно мне таблетку аспирина?

-Я принесу,- Энни торопливо выбежала из офиса.

-Не напрягай память,- тихо попросил Сэм.- Ты вспомнишь, но нужно время.

-Вспомню что? – не поняла она.- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Сэм повернул голову и увидел, что Хант замер и пристально смотрит на девушку. Заметив на себе взгляд Тайлера, тот отвернулся и прошел к себе в кабинет.

Джин бросил кассету и папку на стол, сел в кресло и задумался. Джонс просила его отвезти ее в паб, говоря, что хочет все забыть, расслабиться, что она устала, боится, так может вот оно – решение проблем? Вот то, чего она хотела – забвение, невозможность видеть всю грязь мира, кровь, ужасы, трупы. Зачем тогда вообще что-то менять, если и ее саму все устраивает? Может быть даже это пойдет ей на пользу и она перестанет вести себя как ненормальная и наконец-то станет обычной современной цыпочкой.

-Шеф,- Сэм вошел так неожиданно, что Джин едва успел прикрыть кассету и папку газетой,- если не против, я бы хотел побыть с ней какое-то время, показать ей все, дать возможность привыкнуть, что-то напомнить.

-Она коп, а не ребенок, - в раздражении бросил Джин.- И ей не нужны няньки.

-Только на первое время,- Тайлер поднял обе руки.- Просто показать ей все, рассказать, чтобы она быстрее начала вспоминать.

-Не дави на нее,- Джин нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу.- Привыкнет, у нее впереди много времени. Ты же не думаешь, что она будет бегать по городу и ловить ублюдков?

-Ничего я не думаю,- начал раздражаться и Сэм.- Просто дай мне день, всего день, я введу ее в курс событий, проведу по всему отделу. Это полезно для восстановления памяти.

Джин покосился на газету.

-Ладно, но не дави,- согласился он.

-Я буду очень осторожен,- пообещал Тайлер, тут же испаряясь из кабинета.

Джин отбросил газету в сторону и взял в ладонь кассету. Это была ценная информация, ее необходимо было знать, но почему-то он мешкал.

Джонс почему-то уже сидела на своем стуле, за своим столом, осторожно трогая раскиданные папки, теребя ручки и карандаши, поглаживая поверхность телефона.

-Почему ты села именно сюда?- Сэм пододвинул к ее столу соседний свободный стул и сел рядом.

-Это знакомо,- она пожала плечами.- Значит, это правда, то, что говорила Энни?

-Что?

-Я уже работаю здесь? Работала.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты что-то помнишь?

-Видимо, я действительно что-то забыла, но эмоции подделать невозможно. Люди знают меня, Сэм, я это почувствовала, едва вошла – шок, страх, беспокойство, любопытство и нервозность. Они знают меня, а я их даже не помню.

-Вспомнишь,- пообещал он.- Что скажешь про офис?

-Большой, заваленный документами, душный – это тоже знакомо, хотя понятия не имею откуда.

-Как голова?

-Нормально. Я как будто что-то видела… то есть… в общем, я пыталась, но это больно.

-Я понимаю,- он положил ладонь на ее руку.- Хочешь пройтись по управлению?

-Думаю, что можно,- согласилась она.- Здесь я уже привыкла, но нужно знать все здание, чтобы ориентироваться. Он разрешил?

-Что?

-Шеф, он разрешил меня сопровождать?

-Ты это слышала?

-У меня тонкий слух, но я не подслушивала, если это тебя беспокоит.

-Это здорово,- он улыбнулся.- И да, он согласился.

-Он какой-то странный,- заметила она, поднимаясь с места и ловко обходя соседние столы.

-Почему?

-Он напряжен, как будто боится чего-то… возможно даже меня.

-Почему ты так думаешь?

-Понятия не имею, Сэм. Я не думаю, я чувствую. Он боится скорее не столько меня, сколько за меня, за тебя.

-Ну… он немного нервозен,- согласился Сэм, открывая перед ней дверь офиса и выпуская девушку в коридор.- Куда хочешь пойти?

Она уверенно коснулась ручки Бюро находок.

Сэм наблюдал, как происходит процесс привыкания: девушка замерла на пороге, потянула носом воздух, чуть напряглась, прислушалась к чему-то.

-Странное место,- пробурчала она.- Сильные эмоции.

-Тут мы допрашиваем подозреваемых.

-Запах страха, - кивнула Саманта.- И еще возбуждения. Очень сильного эмоционального возбуждения, ликования, адреналина.

Сэм принюхался – пахло сигаретами, немного потом, пылью, хламом с полок, но ничего даже близко похожего на адреналин или возбуждение он не почувствовал.

Она прошла вглубь комнаты, обогнув полки, наклонилась над столом и села на стул.

-Здесь,- отметила она.- Это место особенно сильно пахнет.

-Тут обычно сидит шеф, я рядом, а напротив наш подозреваемый.

-Хм-м-м…- лукаво улыбнулась девушка, наморщив нос.- Я не ошиблась в вас.

-Что? – удивился Сэм.

-Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция,- она быстро сменила тему.

-Саманта, я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но я и шеф – коллеги, мы не парочка влюбленных.

Сэм и сам чувствовал, что оправдание звучало более чем бледно, но нужно было расставить точки уже сейчас. И с чего она вообще решила, что Хант и он - геи?

-Это только ваше с ним дело, не волнуйся,- она приподняла брови.- Я рада, что у вас все хорошо.

-Саманта,- он присел рядом,- мы не геи,- с расстановкой нажал он.- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, но он мой начальник.

-Ты пахнешь им, Сэм,- она пожала плечами.- Я почувствовала это еще у больницы – твои губы пахли им. Вы смелые,- добавила она, улыбнувшись.

-Нет!- вскрикнул Сэм.- Он просто зажал мне рот рукой… черт,- перебил он себя, увидев совершенно искреннюю широкую улыбку на лице подруги.- Я убью его!- пообещал он, вскакивая.

Девушка поднялась с места.

-Извини, я не должна была говорить этого,- она протянула к нему руку.- Я больше не буду ранить тебя. Господи, Сэм, иногда я просто не знаю, когда остановить свою откровенность. Клянусь, я не полезу в ваши отноше…

-Я не гей!- выкрикнул Сэм, рывком схватил девушку за талию и жестко поцеловал ее.

-Что… мф-ф-ф…- запротестовала она, отпихивая его от себя.

Сэм целовал ее почти с остервенением, это было не просто желание доказать, что он мужчина, это был страх потери, когда он испугался больше никогда не увидеть ее, это было отчаяние, когда он узнал о ее слепоте, это действительно было возбуждение, паника, бешеный рев адреналина в крови, злость на Ханта – все вместе в невообразимом коктейле.

И она ответила на его поцелуй, обняв его за шею, совсем как раньше.

Они даже не услышали, как дверь открылась и раздались уверенные шаги.

-ТАЙЛЕР! – тут же раздался громоподобный рык.

Молодые люди вздрогнули как от удара.

-Господи, он в бешенстве,- успела прошептать Саманта.

-Это – твои уроки адаптации?- Хант подошел ближе.- Засунуть язык в глотку девчонке?

-Шеф, это моя вина,- испугалась Саманта.- Я не хотела…

-Помолчи, Джонс,- резко перебил Хант.

-Шеф, я хотел…- начал Сэм.

-Хотел ее? – кивнул на испуганную девушку Хант.

-Нет-нет-нет,- быстро ответила Саманта.- Он верен тебе, шеф, клянусь. Это просто ошибка, эмоции!

-Брысь,- коротко приказал Хант девушке.

-Но я…

-Джонс, вон отсюда!- повторил он, буравя Сэма тяжелым взглядом.

-Прости, Сэм,- с болью произнесла девушка, выходя за дверь.

-У тебя две секунды на объяснения!- потребовал Хант, сгребая детектива за грудки и впечатывая его спиной в ближайший стеллаж.

-Шеф, успокойся, пожалуйста,- Сэм действительно испугался, что Хант прибьет его прямо сейчас.- Она уверена, что мы пара, понимаешь?

-Вот как,- холодно заявил Хант и ударил мужчину в живот.

Сэм согнулся от боли и закашлялся, выпав из рук обозленного шефа на пол.

-Шеф, выслушай меня,- взмолился Сэм.- Что я должен был делать? Ты же сам слышал – она думает, что мы вместе. Я не знаю, считает ли она, что ты насилуешь меня или что это по любви, но она уверена, что мы геи.

-Я не гей, Тайлер!- Хант снова схватил его и приподнял за шиворот, глядя в расширенные от ужаса глаза мужчины.- Ты иного мнения, маленький педераст?

-Ты меня не слушаешь!- закричал Сэм.- Ты же подставил меня!

-Что?- кулак остановился в нескольких дюймах от живота Сэма.

-Запах! Твоя ладонь на моих губах! Она почувствовала твой запах и решила, что это секс-игры двух голубков. Ты забыл про ее чутье?

Хант разжал пальцы, но мужчину не отпустил.

-Поясни!- потребовал он.

-Я уже сказал, а теперь она убедится в том, что мы ворковали снова, потому что ты приревновал меня к ней.

-Я тебе сейчас снова врежу,- пообещал Хант, закипая.

-Запах же!- Сэм оттолкнул его.- Твой запах на мне! Ты что, не понимаешь? У нее адское чутье, она почувствует, что ты снова касался меня.

Хант в шоке отодвинулся от него подальше.

-Я не педик,- напряженно сказал он.

-Слава богу, дошло,- выдохнул Сэм.- Я это ей и пытался доказать, пока ты не влез.

-Следи за языком, Тайлер,- пригрозил Хант.

-Отвали. Что, по-твоему, я делал им? Шеф, это нужно как-то убрать, убедить ее в ошибочности ее мнения о нас, иначе я даже думать не хочу, до чего это может дойти.

Хант сел на стул и достал сигареты, закуривая.

-Час от часу не легче,- выдохнул он.- Лучше бы она дралась и орала на меня, чем считала меня педиком. Это… это просто омерзительно.

-Теперь ты понимаешь, что у меня просто не было другого выбора, как только наглядно показать ей, что я не гей,- Сэм сел рядом, потирая живот.

-Но сейчас она точно будет убеждена, что я тут пердолю тебя, преисполнившись вселенской любви к твоей тощей заднице,- поморщился Хант.

Сэм вздрогнул.

-Да боже упаси!- с искренним шоком произнес он.

-Ну и что теперь делать? – Хант затушил сигарету, стараясь не смотреть на друга.

-Понятия не имею, но лучше не трогай меня, не подстегивай ее чутье.

-Я спрашиваю, что делать МНЕ!- повысил голос Хант.

-Не знаю!- резко ответил Сэм.- Но с поцелуями к ней лучше не лезь, пока она не решила, что ты ее домогаешься и не заявила на тебя в суд.

Хант обхватил голову ладонями, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.

-Позорище,- тихо произнес он.- Какой позор.

-Я что-нибудь придумаю,- Сэм похлопал его по плечу, отчего Хант вздрогнул всем телом и вскинулся.

-Не трогай меня!

-Извини,- Сэм примирительно поднял обе руки, пока шеф снова не начал драться.- В самом деле, лучше не давать ей пищу для размышлений.

Дверь тихо отворилась.

-Эм… шеф, босс,- Крис неловко потоптался на пороге,- вызов, ограбление магазина меховых изделий.

-Поехали, - Хант встал.- Крис, где Джонс?

-Не знаю, шеф,- пожал плечами тот.- Мне найти ее?

-Нет, потеряем время. Далеко все равно не уйдет.

Сэм вздохнул. Саманта могла бы уйти куда угодно. С ее-то нюхом.

Магазин производил довольно унылое зрелище – полностью пустое помещение, манекены на полу, разворошенная касса и обрывки упаковочной бумаги повсюду.

-Неплохо обчистили,- подвел итог Хант, оглядываясь вокруг.- Главное, чисто сработали – не оставили ничего.

-Кому могло понадобиться столько шуб?- Рей приподнял манекен.

-Наверное, какой-то леди, которой всегда холодно,- пожал плечами простодушный Крис. Хант молча пронзил молодого констебля презрительным взглядом.

-Есть подозрения на кого-то, милая?- обратился он к заплаканной хозяйке магазина.

-Даже не знаю, что думать, инспектор,- истерически вздохнула она, промокая глаза платочком.- Это просто чудовищно.

-Может, кто-то крутился около магазина или какой-то покупатель показался Вам странным? Ну же, дорогая, - поторопил Хант.

-Не знаю,- снова заплакала женщина.- О, господи, я ничего не знаю!

-Н-да, - поджил губы Хант, повернувшись к Сэму.- Что думаешь, гений? Кому надо столько меха?

-Возможно, для перепродажи,- предположил тот.- Может быть, работал фетишист.

-Кто? – удивился Рей, осматривая очередной манекен.

-Эм… человек, который получает сексуальное удовлетворение от прикосновения меха к… коже,- ответил Сэм, чувствуя, что краснеет от пристального взгляда шефа.

-Тайлер, дрочи почаще,- прошептал Хант ему на ухо.- Так, миссис Эйвери, кто здесь работал? Можете дать список сотрудников?

-Я, четыре продавщицы: Анна Оукленд, Дороти Тайгер, Марисса Эштенбрук, Кэти Мидж, и один уборщик – Томми Тэммлер.

-Уборщик? – переспросил Хант.

-Томми работает на полставки, прибирает после рабочего дня, вытирает пыль, выносит мусор, но мехов и пальцем никогда не касался.

-Адрес есть? – Хант сверкнул глазами на женщину.

-Да, минутку, я запишу,- она отошла в сторону.

-Шеф!- позвал Крис.

-А вот и ниточка,- удовлетворенно заметил Хант, глядя на часы на полу.

-Я подниму,- Сэм оторвал кусок бумаги и поднял часы.- Снимем отпечатки.

-Это часы Томми,- миссис Эйвери подошла к ним ближе, протягивая Ханту бумажку с адресами.- Я видела на его руки такие.

-Чудненько,- Хант довольно ухмыльнулся.- Арестуем ублюдка еще до чая.

Саманта настолько испугалась неприкрытой ярости шефа, что предпочла сбежать в туалет, чтобы как минимум час не попадаться тому на глаза. Хант буквально полыхал злостью и ревностью.

Заперевшись в кабинке, Саманта думала о том, что теперь будет и как Хант решит распотрошить ее за то, что она целовалась с его любовником. И что нашло на Сэма? С чего он вдруг решил целовать ее?

Девушка коснулась горящих губ пальцами. Ну… целуется он обалденно, да, но зачем он вообще решил это делать? Неужели думал вышвырнуть ее из команды? Не удивительно, что шеф чуть не наподдал ей.

Господи, помоги выжить в этом аду!

Она коснулась лбом стенки туалета. Перед глазами плясали цветные вспышки, какие-то обрывки воспоминаний – гибкое мужское тело рядом, жар его кожи, прикосновения его рук, губ, бесстыдные ласки, крики и стоны. Что он говорил про «она забыла, но все вспомнит»? Это действительно было? Она и Сэм Тайлер? Если Хант узнает, он убьет обоих и это будет очень долгая и очень мучительная смерть.

Хлопнула дверь, раздались какие-то возгласы – Хант и команда уезжала на вызов. Буря пока миновала.

Саманта осторожно выбралась из туалета и прошла в офис, ставший сразу тихим и почти уютным.

-Шеф искал тебя,- обратилась к ней Энни.- Ограбление магазина мехов, представляешь.

-Представляю, а я им за каким бесом понадобилась бы? От меня толку меньше, чем от сломанного пейджера.

-От чего?

-От печатной машинки, Энни,- вздохнула Саманта, проходя на свое место.- Теперь я уже не уверена, что мне здесь место.

-Перестань,- в голосе Энни послышалась улыбка.- Шеф что-нибудь придумает для тебя, а если не он, то Сэм. Он немного чудаковатый, но очень умный и добрый.

Саманта коснулась пальцем губ, вспоминая поцелуй.

-Очень,- согласно кивнула она.- Расскажи мне про дело об убийствах женщин. Ты уже говорила мне о нем, помнишь?


	76. Chapter 76

Мальчишку поймали так просто и быстро, что Сэм даже не успел рта открыть, а Хант уже лупил бедолагу. До смерти перепуганного парня притащили в управление и сразу же повели в Бюро находок на допрос мимо о чем-то беседующих Энни и Саманты.

-Что за?..- последняя обернулась, когда Хант пинком втолкнул парня в комнату.- Сэм, вы сдурели оба, извини за прямоту?

-Саманта, давай не сейчас, хорошо? – бросил быстро Сэм, следуя за шефом.

-Он же убьет его!- воскликнула Саманта.

-Кто кого?- не поняла Энни.

-Шеф того человека, которого он притащил. Господи, ты же сама видела, что я тебе должна объяснять!

-Шеф проведет допрос, - пояснила Энни.- Это в порядке вещей.

-Избивать подозреваемого – это норма жизни?!- возмутилась Саманта.

-Нет-нет-нет, стой!- Энни загородила собой дверь в Бюро находок.- Лучше туда не соваться.

-Бунт, констебль?- коротко спросила Джонс, хмурясь.

-Простите, мэм,- Энни сразу подобралась – все-таки Джонс старше ее по званию,- но таковы правила. Нельзя отвлекать старшего инспектора от процедуры ведения допроса.

Джонс скрипнула зубами.

-Хорошо,- Джонс расслабилась и прошла в офис, проходя к своему столу.

Энни, недоумевая, что еще почувствовала слепая начальница, бегом побежала за ней.

-Мэм, Вас к телефону,- обратился к Джонс Крис.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- сухо ответила Саманта, поднимая трубку.- Кто? Откуда? Я – что? Простите, одну минуту, я найду инспектора Ханта и он все Вам объяснит, мэм, потому что я не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите. Одну минуту, мэм,- она положила трубку на стол, поднялась и вышла за двери.

-…видели твои часы, говнюк, так что советую быстро начинать говорить, пока я не сделал из твоих яиц омлет!

Сэм закатил глаза – Хант с такой яростью накинулся на парня, что можно было подумать, что шеф вымещает всю злость именно на нем и точно готов приговорить парня до суда по всем статьям плюс десяток сверху от себя лично.

-Шеф, сверхсрочный звонок,- дверь открылась и на пороге нарисовалась Саманта.

-Я занят, дорогуша,- не оборачиваясь, бросил Хант, сидя верхом на мальчишке и давя коленом тому на грудь.

-Лондон, шеф, и судя по голосу, это не розыгрыш, если там сообщили, что обойдутся с тобой как с жертвой Холокоста, если ты немедленно не объяснишь им, что я делаю в офисе. Правда, я так и не поняла, причем тут я, ну да тебе виднее.

-Лондон!- Хант поднялся на ноги.- Черт, совсем забыл. Сиди смирно до моего возвращения, парень, - пригрозил он мальчишке и рванул мимо девушки.

-Сэм, это снова не мое дело, но он как дикое животное,- Саманта подошла к столу.- За что вы его так?

-Ограбление магазина меха, а это наш подозреваемый,- пояснил Сэм.

-Уборщик? – удивилась Саманта.

-Откуда… ах да, запахи.

-Мэм, я клянусь, что я и пальцем не касался шуб!- взмолился парень, глядя на девушку.- Я уже сказал, что потерял часы как раз после работы, а обнаружил только дома, и решил, что оборонил где-то на улице.

-Оу, парень, помедленнее,- Саманта подняла обе руки.- Я знаю, что не крал. Сэм, с каких пор копы избивают подозреваемых, чья вина не доказана? У нас отменили презумпцию невиновности, а мне не сообщили?

-Презу… погоди, откуда ты знаешь, что он не крал?

-По запаху!- едва не зарычала Саманта.- По ритму сердца, по тембру голоса. Господи, ты же видишь очевидное, это я не могу!

-Стой, постой…- Сэм пролистал блокнот.- Ты можешь отличить ложь от правды по голосу и всему прочему?

-Так, парень, мини-эксперимент,- обратилась она к задержанному.- Я могу стать твоей феей-крестной и ты выйдешь отсюда свободным или же мой начальник тебя тут похоронит. Мне нужна от тебя правда и ложь в любой последовательности, поэтому ты говоришь свое имя, возраст, и пару сведений из того, что ты уже говорил, пока меня не было. Согласен?

-Я должен Вам солгать, мэм? – испуганно уточнил парень.

-Где угодно, но сделай это так, чтобы ты в это верил сам. Торопись, парень, время тикает.

-Я Томми Тэммлер, - он облизнул губы.- Мне восемнадцать лет, я работаю уборщиком в магазине «Роскошные меха». Когда я убирался, я, очевидно, потерял часы – у них слабый ремешок, никак не могу починить, а потом меня арестовали за то, что магазин ограбили. Клянусь, мэм, я ничего не крал!

-Продолжи в том же духе,- потребовала Саманта.- Правда и ложь, чередуй их. Что ты любишь и что не любишь?

-Я люблю… мороженое, мятную жвачку и футбол, а не люблю… не люблю бобы, задаваку из соседнего дома, этого Дона Роу, а еще…

-Юнайтед или Сити?- быстро спросила Саманта.

-Я за красно-белых,- приосанился парень.

-Кто в магазине тебе больше нравится? Там наверняка есть красотки, а? Сэм, перечисли имена.

-Анна Оукленд, Дороти Тайгер, Марисса Эштенбрук и Кэти Мидж,- прочитал Сэм.- И хозяйка – Дорис Эйвери.

-Д-дороти,- заикнулся парень, покраснев.- Она очень красивая.

-Превосходно!- чему-то обрадовалась Саманта.- Сэм, ты хоть что-то смыслишь в детекторах лжи?

-Да, конечно, но…- Сэм растерялся от такого напора.

-Прекрасно, тогда я – лучший из живых, благодаря тому, что я не вижу, но чувствую, слышу и обоняю. Парень не врет насчет кражи – это не он.

-Саманта, это улики, нельзя вот так запросто сказать, что он невиновен,- запротестовал Сэм.

-Хорошо, ремешок от часов действительно был порван?

-Да,- растерялся Сэм.

-Хорошо, ему действительно восемнадцать, как он сказал?

-Ну да,- сверился с ответами Сэм.

-Томми, тебе не восемнадцать, я ведь права?

Парень смутился.

-Стыд,- точно диагностировала девушка, наклонившись над ним.- Ты можешь лгать, но не твое тело.

-Томми?- обратился к нему Сэм.

-Мне семнадцать, сэр,- ответил он.- Мэм, как Вы догадались?

-Я не догадываюсь, я анализирую. Продолжим. Ты испугался, когда детектив Тайлер назвал имя Анны Оукленд. Почему? Она угрожала тебе? Приставала к тебе?

-Я…

-Так, детка, какого черта ты тут делаешь?- раздался недовольный голос Ханта.

-Шеф, это просто поразительно!- успел лишь сказать Сэм, как Хант снова схватил паренька и с силой встряхнул.

-Гудвин сегодня не принимает, Тайлер, потом доскажешь. Так на чем мы остановились? Ах да…

-Шеф, погоди!- Сэм успел вцепиться в руку мужчины.- Саманта продиагностировала его – он чист.

-Саманта – что? – не понял Хант.- Джонс, я ясно дал тебе понять – тебе здесь не место с твоей тонкой нервной системой.

-Моя нервная система способна вынести что угодно, а вот ты чем-то очень сильно расстроен,- заметила она.

-Тем, что этот маленький педик не желает говорить правду.

-Он ее уже сказал,- девушка пожала плечами.- Не только словами, но и телом.

-ЧТО-О-О?!- взревел Хант, повалив мальчишку на пол.

-Господи,- вздохнул Сэм, наклоняясь и силой оттаскивая злющего как черт начальника от до смерти перепуганного парня.- Шеф, Саманта – аналитик, она просто ходячий детектор лжи. Она провела тест и он показал, что Томми не лжет насчет кражи. Это не он.

-Мы нашли его часы, он виновен как грех!- Хант едва не придушил паренька своим коленом.

-Только тем, что устраиваясь на работу, соврал насчет своего возраста,- Саманта даже не стала помогать оттащить шефа от парня.

-Вот я и говорю, этот говнюк врет!- не сдался Хант.

-Шеф, позволь Саманте присутствовать на допросе, - попросил Сэм. - Ты сам убедишься, что она может не только чувствовать запахи, но и отмечать изменение ритма сердца и даже запахи тела.

-От него несет как от навозной кучи,- поморщился Хант, но тем не менее встал и прошел к своему месту.- Ладно, я не верю во все эти штучки с магией и гипнозом, но лишь ради тебя…- он покосился на чуть улыбнувшуюся Саманту.- Ладно, проверим, что цыпа может унюхать своим маленьким носиком.

-Если не трудно, можете начать с начала? – попросила девушка, обходя паренька и вставая за его спиной.- Не отвлекайтесь на меня, просто ведите допрос как всегда.

-Шеф?- Сэм повернулся к Ханту, пристально смотревшему на девушку.

-Хорошо, - кивнул тот.- Имя, фамилия и далее по порядку, парень, - приказал он Томми.- И не вздумай даже шею повернуть в сторону, пока я не позволю, - добавил он резко, едва паренек взглянул на замершую за его спиной девушку.

Сэм следил за реакцией подруги, сверяясь с уже полученными показаниями – она покачала головой пока только на его возраст.

-Зачем ты соврал про то, что тебе восемнадцать?- Хант взглянул на девушку за спиной Томми.

-Мне нужна была работа, сэр, - тот сглотнул, скосив глаза в сторону, но повернуться на девушку не посмел.- Миссис Эйвери сказала, что возьмет меня, когда узнала, что я чуть преувеличил возраст.

-Хорошо, теперь повтори, что произошло в магазине.

-Я убирался как всегда после рабочего дня, - начал Томми.- Чистил ковры и мыл пол, пока миссис Эйвери была за кассой.

-Чья была смена?- спросил Сэм.

-Анны и Кэти.

Саманта чуть приподняла подбородок, склонив голову набок.

-Ты уверен?- понял ее сигнал Сэм.

-Да, сэр,- пролепетал парень.

-Я сейчас тебе врежу по яйцам, если не прекратишь врать,- Хант заметил сигнал и взбеленился. Саманта закатила глаза.

-Анны и Дороти,- поправился Томми. Саманта кивнула.

-Продолжай,- потребовал Хант.- Где они были, пока ты прибирался? И не смей мне врать.

-Вешали шубы и раскладывали на столиках свежие журналы.

-То есть ты ни на минуту не оставался один?- уточнил Сэм.

-Нет, сэр. Меня никогда не оставляли одного.

-Хорошо, что произошло потом, после того, как ты прибрался?- спросил Сэм, глядя на Саманту.

-Я поставил швабру и щетки в кладовку, попрощался с миссис Эйвери, Анной и Дороти и пошел домой.

-И не заметил пропажи часов?- вставил Хант.

-Я просто не заметил, как ремешок порвался. Это уже не первый случай, когда я их теряю.

Саманта едва заметно кивнула.

-А сигнализация?- вдруг вспомнил Хант.- Ты же должен был знать или видеть, как миссис Эйвери включает и выключает сигнализацию.

-Обычно я приходил с черного хода незадолго до закрытия магазина, а уходил или первым, или с дамами или миссис Эйвери, но я не знаю, как включать сигнализацию. Я даже не знаю, где она. Миссис Эйвери ее установила где-то, чтобы было не заметно.

-А кто знал о ее существовании? Продавщицы?- спросил Хант.

-Думаю, что да,- Томми пожал плечами.- Я никогда не спрашивал об этом.

-А как же Дороти?- поинтересовался Сэм.- Она тебе нравится – молодая красивая девушка…- Сэм чуть приподнял брови.

Хант покосился на Джонс – по нулям.

-Я… я стеснялся,- парень покраснел и опустил глаза.

Саманта покачала головой.

-Ты боялся,- впервые за все время допроса произнесла она.- Почему?

-Я… я видел ее дружка,- он не посмел поднять глаз.- Громила – такой ударит и убьет.

-То есть она тебе нравится, но ты боялся ее друга и потому не говорил с ней?- уточнил снова Сэм.

-Послушайте, это важно?- Томми поднял голову.

-Отвечай, когда тебе задают вопрос!- пригрозил Хант.

-Дороти хотела бы иметь шубу из магазина, я слышал, как она говорила об этом с Анной, но шуба стоит очень дорого…

-И?- нетерпеливо поторопил Хант.

-Я всего лишь уборщик, поймите, мистер Хант, что я мог бы предложить ей? А ее парень… он вроде букмекер, часто играет на тотализаторе.

-Ты это тоже слышал?- вставил Сэм.

-Она говорила об этом месяц назад, что Джонни выиграл крупную сумму на скачках.

-Джонни… а дальше? – Хант побарабанил пальцами по столу.

-Я не знаю,- Томми нервно передернул плечами.- Я правда не знаю. Я сказал все, что знал, клянусь. Я ничего не крал, я просто не смог бы так обойтись с миссис Эйвери.

Саманта кивнула за его спиной.

-Ладно, - Хант снова побарабанил пальцами по столу.- Детектив Тайлер проводит тебя и возьмет у тебя все показания, подпишешь бумаги и можешь проваливать.

-То есть я свободен?- не веря своему счастью, спросил парень.

-Скажи спасибо детективу Тайлер-Джонс и ее чутью,- Хант дернул подбородком на девушку.

-Пойдем, - Сэм встал.

-Спасибо, мэм,- Томми поднялся и повернулся к девушке. Та чуть улыбнулась.

-Пожалуйста, Золушка.

-Джонс, задержись,- попросил Хант, когда Саманта хотела уже пойти за ним.- Присядь.

Сэм и Томми вышли и закрыли дверь.

-Что ж, детка, это было впечатляюще,- сразу приступил к делу мужчина, когда Саманта села напротив него.- Не знаю, что там сотворил с тобой господь, но нюх у тебя действительно адский.

-Спасибо, шеф,- чуть кивнула она.- Рада, что хоть на что-то сгожусь.

-Не буду спрашивать, как ты это делаешь, поскольку мне в общем-то наплевать, но это ценно, так что я еще подумаю, как это можно будет использовать, если ты не против.

-Я не против, я для этого и работаю в полиции, чтобы приносить пользу.

-Хорошо,- он снова побарабанил по столу.

-Могу я спросить о причине такой нервозности, шеф? После звонка ты сам не свой.

-Звонка? Ах да, Лондон. Ты что-нибудь помнишь про Лондон?

-В географическом плане?

-В общечеловеческом.

-Ну… немного, на самом деле, а что?

-И ничего про отель, мэра или королеву?

-В каком смысле про королеву? Я подданная Ее Величества.

-Вот именно. А про отель?

-Отель… в Лондоне? Что именно интересует? Любой или какой-то конкретный?

-Хорошо, ты уже поняла, что мы тут немного переиграли с твоим появлением,- сдался он.- Ты здесь без малого год, но после того, как тебя сбила машина, ты лишилась памяти и зрения.

-Авария никак не связана с потерей зрения, шеф, доктор Бэкет это уже говорил.

-Хорошо, но память-то ты потеряла. Словом… я должен извиниться за весь этот спектакль – добро пожаловать и все такое…

-Я понимаю, ты хотел как лучше.

-Я не закончил!

-Извини.

-Доктор Бэкет передал мне запись с тестами и документы… - он взглянул на девушку – та выжидательно молчала.- Я еще не читал их и не слушал запись, но он сказал, что дело в тебе. Ты не хочешь видеть и помнить,- Саманта все так же молчала.- И тем не менее…

-Неприятно меня видеть? – тихо спросила она.- На моей щеке шрам – я не знаю… не помню, откуда он, а теперь еще и глаза, которые могут смотреть на человека, но не видеть его. Если так, я могла бы носить очки.

-Меня не волнует шрам и очки,- перебил он резко – девушка вздрогнула.- Шрам – от твоего упрямства, когда ты торчала под дождем, высматривая наркоторговцев, которых мы потом повязали или пристрелили.

-Я под дождем?

-Верхом на своем мотоцикле два дня подряд.

-Но я не вожу мо…

-Водишь! Ты водишь мотоцикл, дерешься как мужик, поешь как соловей, трахаешься со всеми как шлюха…- Саманта вскочила в ярости, Хант поднялся тоже, продолжая.- И ты буквально в первый же день спасла двух копов от семерых вооруженных ублюдков на водохранилище, едва не погибнув.

-Что?! – глаза девушки расширились.

-Этими двумя копами были я и Сэм. И это еще не все, детка, - продолжил он.- Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывала, но я и Тайлер не гребаные бандиты задниц, а все, что мы вместе делаем – это работаем, пьем и иногда я вставляю парню его мозги на место. Не более того. Это ясно?

-Д-да, - кивнула девушка в полном смятении.

-Я не собираюсь доказывать тебе и кому бы то ни было, насколько я мужик, Джонс, но если я еще раз услышу твои грязные фантазии относительно Тайлера и меня, я тебя выпорю.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила девушка.

-Сниму с тебя штаны, нагну на колено и отшлепаю как ребенка.

-Что?! – повторила она.

-У тебя заело пластинку, Белоснежка?

-Но я… этот запах… когда Сэм меня… ты вошел и я почувствовала угрозу, ярость, ревность…

Хант сверкнул глазами, осознав потом, что все его старания пропадут втуне – Саманта этого просто не увидит.

-Пробуй свои способности на ком-то другом, Джонс, я доступно выражаюсь? – рявкнул он и девушка снова вздрогнула.

-Шеф, успокойся,- попросила она растерянно.- Я даже не понимаю, почему ты кричишь. Анализ твоего тела показывает, что ты…

Он схватил ее за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

-Не смей применять свои штучки на мне,- выдохнул он ей в губы.- Можешь тренироваться на Тайлере сколько тебе влезет, со мной такое даже не думай пробовать.

-Но ты сам сказал, что мой дар можно применить для аналитики,- она замерла в его руках.- Я всего лишь говорю, что чувствую. Я не понимаю тебя, шеф. Твои слова расходятся с тем, что говорит твое тело.

-Мое тело в данный момент очень хочет выпить.

-Ты напуган!

-Я не напуган!

-Знаешь что,- она собрала силу воли в кулак и оттолкнула его,- мне плевать, что ты выкинешь меня из полиции, но я скажу, что я чувствую: ты просто грубый, невоспитанный, эгоистичный, наглый…

-И не смей подлизываться,- перебил Хант.

-Что?! – уже раздраженно воскликнула девушка.- Поскольку мне уже не видать работы, я, если бы могла видеть, треснула бы тебе по морде, ты, заносчивый, циничный мужлан!

-Ты могла бы треснуть меня, даже не видя меня, верно? – подзуживал Хант, но девушка на провокацию не повелась.- Ты ведь сама хотела не видеть, я прав? – у нее задрожали губы.- Убежать от себя, спрятаться, стать жалкой, беспомощной…

Она размахнулась и залепила ему звонкую пощечину, замахнувшись снова, но мужчина перехватил ее руку, толкнул девушку к стеллажу, прижал собой.

-Значит, тело помнит то, что не можешь вспомнить ты сама, а, Джонси?- шепнул он ей в губы.

-Отпусти меня! – взвизгнула она.

-Шеф, я… Шеф, ты с ума сошел!- появившийся Сэм еле отодрал разбушевавшегося мужчину от перепуганной девушки.

-Я просто напомнил ей, кто она есть,- Хант тяжело дышал, глядя на нее.

-Ты никогда не мог обмануть меня, или напугать настолько, чтобы я потеряла контроль,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула пару раз, успокаиваясь.- Не знаю, чего ты добивался таким способом, но тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше,- заявила она, ткнув в него пальцем.- И забудь про мое заявление об уходе, мерзавец.

Она прошла до двери и покинула комнату.

-Ты сдурел? – накинулся на него Сэм.- Ты же чуть не убил меня за то же самое, а сам решил начать с домогательств?!

-Расстановка приоритетов, Сэмми-бой,- Хант стряхнул руки Тайлера с себя.- Немного шока ей не повредило и расставило точки над всеми буквами английского алфавита сразу.

-Что?- Сэм схватился за голову.- Ты ЧТО? Вы и так круги нарезали друг вокруг друга, а теперь ты решил сделать ее своим врагом?

-Подчиненным, Тайлер!- рявкнул Хант.- Так у нее по крайней мере мозги встали на место и она не будет пытаться насесть на меня при любом удобном случае!

Сэм застыл, не зная, как реагировать: то ли наорать на этого идиота, то ли врезать ему, то ли назвать бессердечным больным ублюдком и врезать.

-Ты ломаешь ее,- только и сказал он.

-Я закаляю ее,- тот вздернул подбородок.

-Знаешь что…- Сэм хотел сказать, все, что думал, но только поднял руки и сдался.- Ладно, хорошо, отталкивай тех, кому ты дорог, быстрее останешься в одиночестве. Не мое дело, просто не мое дело.

-Ты первый прижал ее и засунул свой язык ей в рот!- заупрямился Хант.

Сэм, уже подошедший к двери, обернулся, все поняв. Это соперничество, это ревность, это ярость и обычный мужской эгоизм.

-Я не имею на Саманту видов, шеф,- сказал он.- Никогда не имел,- и вышел.

На удивление, Саманта не плакала, как уже предполагал Сэм, даже не хмурилась, о чем-то беседуя по телефону.

-Да… да… большое спасибо, инспектор… да, простите, что так глупо вышло… обязательно, сэр. Да, думаю, что все будет отлично, хоть и немного сложно воспринимать информацию на слух… О, самочувствие просто замечательное!.. И еще раз большое Вам спасибо, сэр. Всего наилучшего, сэр.

Она положила трубку и загрустила.

-Сэмми? – Сэм присел рядом.- Ты в порядке?

-Относительно. Скажи, когда все было по-другому, мы были друзьями?

-Были, мы были очень близкими друзьями, самыми близкими,- заверил Сэм, даже не думая о том, что звучит это двусмысленно.

-Я говорила тебе о некоем запросе по поиску молодого парня по имени Джин?

-Эм… нет. Твой друг?

-Если б еще помнить,- она развела руками.- Тебе знакомо имя Скотт Миллер?

-Инспектор Миллер из Блэкпула? Конечно. Я так думаю, он контактировал с тобой. Это он звонил?

-Он. Сказал, что по описанию ничего нет, а архивы удалось найти только с 1954 года, говорит, что ранние документы сгорели в каком-то пожаре.

-Тебе так важно его найти?

-Не знаю, Сэм. Я даже не помню его, но у меня странное чувство, что у нас что-то не сложилось, что между нами пробежала кошка, что…- она запрокинула голову.- Я только помню, что он – мой самый близкий друг, что ближе его никого нет, у меня даже в голове двойное сердцебиение, как будто барабаны – его и мое. Мы как-то связаны, Сэм, но как, чем?

-А что будешь делать с Хантом? Подашь на него в суд за домогательство?

-Зачем?- искренне удивилась она.- Он же хотел доказать мне, что он не гей, правда выбрал для этого довольно странный способ демонстрации, ну да это его дело. И причем тут Лондон?

-Ты говорила что-то про 1983 год – помнишь?

-Он вызвал меня в тот год. Там что-то произошло.

-Погоди… то есть как это вызвал? В будущее?

Она со стоном опустила голову, коснувшись лбом столешницы.

-В прошлое, Сэм. И как Эштон Катчер мог все это терпеть в «Эффекте бабочки»? Это немного утомляет, если честно.

Сэм открыл рот.

-Эштон… Катчер… в… так ты помнишь про будущее, про Гайд? И ты молчала?

-Молчала о чем? – забормотала она.- Ты вообще о чем, Сэм?

-Гайд, 2006 год, больница, кома,- быстро заговорил он.

-Кома? – удивилась она.- 2006 год?

-Но ты же только что сказа…

-Сэм, - она распрямилась и понизила тон голоса.- Если ты понимаешь меня, ты, я так думаю, один из нас, из тех, кто может перемещаться. Так вот, Сэм, не болтай особо про это. Просто живи, исправляй то, что можешь, учись, но не доводи дело до психушки.

-Но я хочу вернуться домой!- едва не закричал он.

-Тш-ш-ш-ш!- она зажала ему рот ладонью.- Ты спятил? Господи, кто тебя только учил. Пошли в раздевалку, поговорим без посторонних ушей и глаз,- она встала.

-Так ты все помнишь!- едва они вошли в раздевалку, Сэм в буквальном смысле прижал девушку к стене, требуя ответов.- Почему ты тогда молчала?

-По-твоему, я должна была орать на каждом шагу? – она легко отпихнула его.- Это семидесятые, Сэм, так что радуйся, что Хант не гей и не мечтает отодрать твою задницу. Твою мать, ты чем вообще думаешь, парень? Это не игрушки, это Время, раскроешь себя – они же тут с ума сойдут.

-А как же Джон Харт? Его ты помнишь? А больницу? А Гайд? А Грегори Хорса? А как же твое поведение после аварии?

-Джон Харт был моим напарником и погиб как герой,- отчеканила Саманта.- Потому я и потребовала перевода как можно дальше от Гайда. Я не могла там больше находиться. Грегори Хорс, мой куратор, дал мне направление сюда, под начало Джина Ханта, этого допотопного говнюка с интеллектом индюка,- Сэм ошалел от такой смелости, - а мое поведение – это прикрытие. Думаешь, я дала бы мужику пощечину как дешевая шлюшка? Коленом в пах и он бы уже не стал папой.

-Но ты же изменилась, Саманта, ты же стала мягче…

Она тяжело вздохнула.

-Это семидесятые, а я коп в этом времени, и мне не с руки попадать в дом душевнобольных, рассказывая небылицы про внедрение.

-Стой, ладно, хорошо, Хант – индюк, а как же я?

-А что ты? Ты хороший парень, хотя и полный идиот. Ты впервые на задании или просто настолько растерялся, что потерял контроль?

-На каком задании?- он схватился за голову второй раз.- Я ничего не понимаю.

-Ой, парень, как все тяжело,- она неодобрительно покачала головой.- И кто только тебя пустил сюда, такого оболтуса.

-Да о чем ты?

-Я как и всегда только об одном, о внедрении. Изучай, учись и не шали – вот все, что от тебя требуется.

-Но как вернуться домой?

Саманта хлопнула ресницами.

-Домой – это куда? Ты помнишь дом? И где он?

-В 2006 году!

-А причем тут кома и авария? Это твоя легенда?

-Меня сбила машина и я очнулся здесь.

-И тебя контуженного доставили сюда,- перефразировала она.- Удивительно. Я знала, что ты какой-то особенный, но чтобы настолько…

-Я особенный? Это мне говорит женщина, которая ведет себя настолько странно, что у меня волосы на голове дыбом?

-Я оперативник, Сэм, я профессионал, хотя случились непредвиденные сложности и я потеряла зрение, но быть копом я не перестала, так что угомони пыл.

-Я уже ничего не понимаю,- застонал он.- Сначала ты дерешься со мной, едва я вижу тебя, потом дерешься уже с пятерыми психами на водохранилище, потом гоняешь на байке, потом спасаешь людей, убиваешь, снова спасаешь, вытаскиваешь Ханта из тюрьмы, а потом эти убийства женщин, какая-то безумная деятельность ненормального хирурга, вырезающего у женщин почки, а мужчин кастрирующего, а потом авария, твое похищение, слепота, а сейчас это уже какое-то там внедрение. Саманта, ответь, что за 1983 год, что там произошло?

-Не произошло,- спокойно ответила она, слушая его.- Он зовет меня туда, там что-то будет, что-то очень опасное.

-Кто он?

-Друг.

-Джин?

-Наверное, я не помню. Это важно?

Сэм сел на скамейку около рядов шкафчиков и сгорбился, обхватив виски ладонями.

-Мы же так долго обсуждали с тобой, где мы оказались, что произошло, мы строили планы побега отсюда, разрабатывали самые безумные теории, а теперь ты говоришь, что нужно просто смириться и жить?

-Я не говорила о смирении – бейся, если тебе станет легче, но свои дни ты закончишь в дурдоме под успокоительными,- она пожала плечами.

-Но ты же говорила мне, что ты даже не родилась в этом времени, что ты родишься только в 1976 году.

-А это причем? Времени я не мешаю, оно мне тоже не вредит. В чем проблема?

-В тебе!- едва не закричал он.

Она присела рядом, взяла его руки в свои, чуть сжала, погладила пальцами.

-Я не знаю про 1976 год, Сэм,- мягко сказала она.- Я понятия не имею, что это был за год.

-Но твой День рождения, Саманта, когда он?

-Тогда же, когда и у всех пропавших без вести – 30 августа.

-А год?

-Каждый год.

-Нет, я про год рождения, когда ты родилась?

-Я не знаю. Разве можно помнить год своего рождения, если тебя мотает по линии Времени туда-сюда?

-То есть как это туда-сюда? Ты что можешь перемещаться в будущее или прошлое по желанию?

-Нет, не могу. Никто не может. Это зависит не от нас, а от нашего задания.

-От задания? И какое у меня?

-Это ты МЕНЯ спрашиваешь?

-А у тебя?

-Защита закона и порядка.

-Потому что ты коп?

-Я коп, это мой долг, но именно мое задание - защита моего друга.

-Джина?

-Именно. Странно, что Ханта зовут так же и у меня просыпается желание защищать его.

-Ты хотела лишить его мужественности.

-Это другое. Он хороший мужчина, я уверена, что он замечательный шеф, только он резкий, грубый, несдержанный и местами даже крайне агрессивно пытающийся доказать всем и каждому, что он мужик. Но изучать его одно удовольствие.

-Изучать? Ты этим занимаешься?

-Сэм, не пойми меня неправильно, но ты какой-то странный даже по меркам внедрения. Ты точно из будущего?

-Точно. Я был старшим детективом-инспектором, а стал просто детективом-инспектором.

-Я только про временную петлю, а не про твой ранг.

-Хочешь сказать, ты была суперинтендантом?

-Не была я никаким суперинтендантом! Господи боже, Сэм, что у тебя за каша в голове? Что там с тобой сделали, когда присылали сюда? Обкололи ЛСД или ты успел обдолбаться уже здесь и все забыл, чему тебя учили? Прости за прямоту, но у тебя не память, а швейцарский сыр.

-У меня?! Саманта, я не понимаю даже половины из того, что ты говоришь. Джон напарник, Хорс – куратор, Гайд не существует, ты – какая-то супер-личность, способная прыгать туда-сюда по времени…

-Никакая я не супер-личность и никуда я прыгать не умею.

-…а теперь ты говоришь, что взялась за изучение мира семидесятых как бы изнутри, что Хант – напыщенный мерзавец…

-Индюк.

-…что ты под прикрытием, а твое поведение – всего лишь маска для тебя настоящей…

-Я не говорила про маску.

-… а что дальше? Что окажется дальше, Саманта? Что мы не на Земле, а на Марсе? Что мы путешествуем в ТАРДИС с милым Доктором Кто?

-ТАРДИС? Доктор? Сэм, мне жаль, что возникли какое-то неполадки с твоим внедрением, но я думаю, что в Гайде рано или поздно разберутся и вернут тебя. Что такое вообще этот ТАРДИС?

-Что?- Сэм посмотрел на нее как на инопланетянку.- Это синяя полицейская будка, машина времени и пространства из сериала. Это же не параллельная Вселенная, верно? И «Доктор Кто» все так же сериал. Ты же любишь сериалы.

-Ты меня пугаешь,- девушка отпустила его руки.- Сэм, это уже не смешно. Полицейская будка – машина времени? Какая вульгарная фантазия. И не люблю я сериалы, с чего ты вообще это взял? Сэм, у меня уже голова болит от количества небылиц, которыми ты полон.

-Небылиц? Я полон небылиц?

-Сэм, не нервничай, Гайд справится, я уверена. Не ты первый, не ты последний. Хотя все равно странно, что корпорация провела настолько уж необычное внедрение человека с явно поврежденной психикой. Прости, милый, за прямоту, но это так.

-Саманта, какая корпорация? И объясни уже, что такое внедрение, я сойду с ума.

-Ты уже сошел,- она ласково обняла его за плечи.- Корпорация «Гайд» специализируется на внедрении – то есть агента Времени перемещают по петле Времени в заданную точку с целью сбора информации или же для обучения. Это же первый курс в институте Торчвуд! Твой куратор тебе разве не говорил?

Сэм мучительно застонал, закрыв глаза.

-Сэм?- забеспокоилась Саманта.- Сэм, что с тобой?

-Сэмми, со мной все в порядке,- горько вздохнул он, только что осознав, что разум его подруги слишком поврежден, в нем все перемешалось и она действительно не в состоянии отличить реальность от того, что когда-то видела, слышала или узнала.

Она уже говорила однажды про Торчвуд – очередной какой-то сериал из тех, что она любит. Это вымысел, фантазия, которую ее мозг выдал за действительность.

Что же она говорила истинного, а где был бред травмированного и наглухо закрытого сознания? Как понять ее? Как дать ЕЙ понять себя?

И как вернуть ее прежнюю?

-Да не волнуйся ты так,- Саманта обняла мужчину покрепче.- Разберутся они там с твоим сознанием, вытащат рано или поздно.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

-Я и не волнуюсь, - ответил он, обнимая подругу в ответ.

-Сэм? – раздался голос Энни.- Сэм... о, простите, - она смутилась, увидев обнимающуюся парочку.- Шеф приказал найти тебя и спускаться к машине.

-Иду,- он поднялся.- Поговорим позже?- спросил он у подруги.

-Конечно, в любое время,- кивнула та.- Беги, пока он не начал крушить все подряд.

Энни постояла рядом с девушкой, затем присела.

-Вы… вы все-таки вместе?

-Что? Ты про Тайлера? Нет, мы не вместе, не волнуйся. А куда унесло шефа?

-Пропала одна из продавщиц мехового салона, Анна Оукленд.

-Напарница Дороти Тайгер, той дамы сердца Томми Тэммлера. Странное совпадение.

-Думаешь, Дороти в чем-то замешана?

-Кто ж ее знает? Энни, в Гайде я уже занималась раскрытием краж в особо крупных размерах, так что мне это не впервой. Хочешь поработать со мной?

-С тобой? То есть быть твоим напарником?

-Типа того. Тебе это не нравится?

-Нет, я… это просто неожиданно, я должна спросить разрешения шефа, а его нет.

-Я – твой шеф в его отсутствие и я не собираюсь сидеть в офисе и быть на подхвате, пока они общаются с одними, мы пообщаемся напрямую с другими. Ты водишь?

-Да, конечно, но…

-Хорошо, адреса я помню, мы поедем к букмекерам. Ты – глаза, я – уши и все остальное. Будешь моей сестрой и будешь делать ставки.

-Но что мы скажем остальным и Филлис?

-Правду, Энни, всегда говори то, что они хотят слышать. И выключи рацию, когда нас хватятся, нам могут испортить слежку. Кстати, настраивайся на долгое и муторное сидение в машине. Ты хорошо водишь?

-Хотелось бы в это верить.

-Отлично, тогда готовься еще и к тому, что придется сесть кое-кому на хвост и вести его. Конечно, можешь отказаться, и Хант ничего не узнает, а можешь рискнуть, тем более, ты уже доказала свое умение выходить из трудных ситуаций самостоятельно.

-Я согласна, мэм.

-Тогда пошли, пока шеф не явился и не устроил нам Армагеддон.

Миновать любопытного Криса было куда проще, чем даже не менее любопытную Филлис.

Крису хватило простого объяснения об обеде, а Доббс…

-Погулять? Сейчас?

-Ну а что такого? Мне полезно дышать свежим воздухом, а Энни будет меня сопровождать, чтобы я не шлепнулась в какую-нибудь лужу.

-Но шефа нет, нельзя оставлять офис без…

-Филлис, там работают копы, а не малые дети, а я им не сиделка. Все, мы опаздываем на свидание со свежим воздухом, а у меня уже голова кружится от табачного дыма.

Саманта довольно убедительно потерла висок и поморщилась.

-Хорошо, но не задерживайтесь,- попросила Филлис.- Дети или нет, а офису нужен глаз да глаз.

-Мы ненадолго,- пообещала Саманта, утаскивая Энни на улицу.- Все, сахар закончился, приступаем. Веди меня к машине.

-Но я никогда не общалась с букмекерами!- Энни паниковала, глядя на кучку мужчин около неприметной двери какой-то средней конторы.

-Просто расслабься, - посоветовала Саманта.- Там точно есть здоровяк?

-Точно. Громила, как ты и описала – мороз по коже от такого. Какая нормальная девушка будет с таким встречаться?

-Энни, внешность – далеко не самое главное в мужчине, уж поверь. Готова? Пошли.

Девушки открыли двери машины и вышли.

-Привет!- улыбнулась Энни.

-Привет,- так же поздоровалась Саманта, опираясь на руку подруги и на изящную трость.

-Привет, красавицы,- кивнули мужчины.- Что вы тут забыли, леди?

-Я слышала, здесь что-то типа клуба любителей азартных игр, джентльмены?- Саманта чуть поиграла бровями.

-От кого вы это слышали, мисс?- обратился к ней низкий кудрявый мужчина.

-Птички напели. У меня большое желание поставить возмутительно много денег на скачки,- Саманта не стала тянуть резину дальше, почувствовав напряжение мужчин.- С кем мне лучше всего поговорить о лошадях?

-Можете со мной, мисс,- предложил кудрявый.

-Я хоть и слепая, но Ваш голос мне не по нраву, сэр. Может быть кто-то еще предложит свою помощь беззащитным девушкам?

-Можно обратиться к Вам, сэр?- спросила Энни высокого крепкого мужчину.

-Почему бы и нет, леди,- ответил тот приятным баритоном.

Саманта чуть сжала ладонь подруги – это он?

-О, могу я узнать Ваше имя, сэр? – Энни невинно похлопала ресницами, старательно кокетничая.

-Можешь звать меня просто Джонни, красавица,- улыбнулся тот.

Саманта довольно улыбнулась в ответ.

-Отлично, Джонни, что насчет Красного Рома или, скажем, Крошки Джо?

Через полчаса активных переговоров девушки вернулась в машину. Энни дрожала как лист на ветру.

-Я думала, что упаду в обморок,- пожаловалась она.

-Какая ерунда,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Максимум, они бы нас просто обокрали.

-Шеф убьет нас обеих за кражу вещественных доказательств.

-Он даже не вспомнит про фальшивки, если не проболтаемся. А если выгорит, то еще и заработаем на скачках. Кстати, никогда не думала, почему лошадям дают такие идиотские клички?

-Не знаю, просто звучно, красиво.

-Леди В Белом – не имя для благородного животного, я думаю. Чем плохо звать просто Гарри, Дик или Лиззи?

-Это слишком скучно.

-Что они там делают?

-Лошади? Скачут.

-Не лошади, мужчины.

Энни вооружилась биноклем.

-Стоят, пьют. Ничего особенного.

-Хорошо, тогда подождем, пока Джонни не поедет по своим делам.

-У тебя есть мысли по поводу того, что он похитил женщину?

-Женщину? Нет. Женщин пусть Хант ищет, а мы займемся мехами. Хотя… знаешь, кто знает, может найдем что поинтереснее.

-Думаешь, нас уже хватились?

-Стопроцентно и даже если все завершится триумфом, нам всыплют так, что неделю сидеть не сможем обе.

-Думаешь, шеф ударит нас?

-Нет, я фигурально выражаясь. Будет орать так, что в Америке услышат. Думаю, что меня скорее всего понизят в звании, а скорее всего вообще вышвырнут. Не привыкать, если честно,- Саманта пожала плечами.- Ладно, ты следи, а я вздремну. После обеда я что-то расслабилась да и голова до сих пор болит.

-Жаль, я не захватила таблетки.

-Да ладно, не маленькая, пройдет.

Саманта привалилась к двери и закрыла глаза.

-Саманта! – Энни потормошила подругу.- Саманта, он уезжает, просыпайся.

-Я слышала, поехали.

Машина осторожно тронулась с места.

-Основная проблема зрячих в том, что вы не знаете, когда слепой уже или еще не спит,- заметила Джонс.- Извини, это не в твой огород камень, просто голова раскалывается. Не знаю, что со мной.

-Можем вернуться,- предложила Энни.

-С ума сошла? Столько времени псу под хвост и плюс нагоняй от шефа? Я лучше подкоплю злости на весь мир, чем вернусь с пустыми руками. Куда едет подозреваемый?

-Кажется, к каналу. А что будем делать потом, когда приедем?

-Вот приедем, там и разберемся. Главное не упусти его, иначе я сама тебя взгрею.

Энни промолчала, сосредоточенно ведя машину.

Как и предполагала Энни, Джонни затормозил около канала, невдалеке от заброшенных доков.

-Паркуйся где-нибудь в уголке и вылезай,- приказала Джонс.- Разберемся, чего его сюда понесло.

-Может, вызовем подмогу?- Энни вывела машину в сторону и остановилась.- У меня нехорошее предчувствие.

-Мне бы твои проблемы,- проворчала Джонс, выходя из машины.- Я с такими предчувствиями живу постоянно. На привыкание нет времени, так что придется тебе вести меня,- она подхватила поудобнее трость и подала подруге руку.

Энни осторожно начала пробираться к входу в доки, постоянно оглядываясь.

-Не вертись,- попросила Саманта.- Смотри вперед.

-Но я слежу и за обстановкой сзади,- возразила Энни.

-За ней слежу я,- парировала Джонс.- Я уже немного освоилась.

-У тебя слух как у гончей,- прошептала Энни.

-Откуда вообще такое сравнение? Почему именно гончая?- шепотом возмутилась Джонс.- Господь всемогущий, как голова болит!

-Ты говорила, что тебя так называли раньше – Гончая,- пояснила Энни.- Может, все же вернемся? Я одна не справлюсь.

-Картрайт, я пока еще твоя начальница и я старший офицер, так что смотри и слушай. Успеешь еще взойти на эшафот. Там есть вход?

-И наверняка не один. Идем вперед?

-Идем, но предельно бесшумно.

Энни пригнулась, Саманта инстинктивно повторила ее жест, и девушки медленно начали двигаться вперед.

-Нас видно, как думаешь?- спросила Саманта.

-От входа – точно нет, а что?

-А сверху?

-Думаешь, кто-то будет следить с крыши?

-Откуда мне знать, я же нифига не вижу! Кстати, ты уверена, что этот мачо-мэн был один в машине?

-Уверена, а что, слышишь какие-то голоса?

Саманта промолчала.

-Ты в порядке?- забеспокоилась Энни.

-Помолчи, я слушаю,- огрызнулась Джонс.- Какое-то бормотание – слишком далеко от меня, нужно подойти ближе. Это реально?

-Опасно.

-Не хочешь рисковать?

-Это опасно, Саманта, там может быть сколько угодно людей.

-Там максимум двое-трое. Думаешь, не справимся?

-Нас поймают и могут убить.

-Не хочу жить вечно, если честно.

-А придется,- Энни присела.

-Что значит, придется? – Саманта присела рядом, положив руку ей на плечо.- Мне так проще ориентироваться, да и у тебя если что руки будут свободны,- пояснила она.

-Жить придется. Тихо!

Джонс напрягла слух – кто-то выходил из доков и сел в машину. Послышался звук отъезжающей машины.

-Он уехал,- прошептала Энни.- Может, вызовем подмогу?

-Прекрати ныть, Картрайт,- перебила Джонс.- Там может быть просто склад лодок или еще какая-нибудь ерунда, а нам потом отвечать и за побег, и за своеволие… уж лучше пусть казнят победителем, чем неудачницей. Пошли?

-Пошли,- Энни осторожно выглянула из-за стены и подождала пару минут, после чего схватила Джонс за руку и побежала ко входу в доки.- Тут темно,- прошептала она.

-Хорошо, погоди, я немного привыкну к ощущениям,- попросила Джонс, замерев на пару минут.- Нам вперед, там какое-то бормотание.

-Бормотание? Не нравится мне все это.

-Да брось. Если что, я буду драться тростью, а ты убежишь и вызовешь подмогу.

-Я тебя снова одну не брошу!

-Ладно… да осторожнее ты, ч-ш-шерт! Больно же!- Джонс с размаху врезалась во впереди идущую девушку, почему-то застывшую на дороге.- Ну что еще?

-Тут какие-то тюки.

-Ну так посмотри, что там внутри. Господи, да что у меня с головой…

Энни надорвала кусок бумаги и едва слышно вскрикнула.

-Тише ты!- зашипела сзади Джонс.- Что там? Труп? Наркотики?

-Не знаю, что-то гладкое.

-Попробуй другой тюк, если он есть. Он вообще есть?

-Тут их много, штук пятьдесят, если не больше.

-Ну так действуй, ты же видишь в конце-то концов. Кто там постоянно бормочет?

Энни надорвала самый нижний.

-Саманта, это что-то мягкое… Это шубы!

-Отлично, а вот теперь самое время вызывать подмогу – мы не одни,- напряженно ответила Саманта.

-Нехорошо так поступать, леди,- раздался бархатный баритон.- И вдвойне нехорошо делать ставки фальшивыми деньгами.

-Извини, приятель, настоящие нам еще самим пригодятся,- с вызовом ответила Джонс.- Ты же не будешь убивать двух беззащитных девушек, верно? А меня вообще грешно трогать, я тебя даже не увижу, чтобы взглянуть в твои глаза с укором приговоренной к смерти.

-Красивые слова, мисс,- заметил мужчина, выходя вперед и тесня девушек вглубь доков.- Слишком смелые слова для такой леди. Только не говорите, мисс, что Вы из полиции,- мягко попросил он.

-Ну что ты,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Я только-только нанялась в тот магазин, откуда вынесли все меховые изделия, а моя сестренка просто ангелочек, она домохозяйка и у нее двое очаровательных детишек.

-Очень жаль оставлять детей сиротами,- промурлыкал мужчина.

-Я буду кричать,- предупредила Энни.

-Кричи,- развел руками Джонни.

-Не стоит, дорогая,- предупредила Саманта. – А, ЧЕРТ!- завопила она, схватившись за голову и падая на колени.


	77. Chapter 77

-Идиотская ситуация, просто верх идиотизма,- сокрушалась Джонс пятью минутами позже, когда крупный и сильный мужчина схватил ее и приказал Энни не дергаться, если та хочет увидеть свою сестру живой.

Девушки сидели в углу, связанные друг с другом.

-Не вини себя, - утешала Энни.

-Голова просто взорвалась от боли,- оправдывалась Джонс.- Клянусь, я бы никогда так не заорала, если бы не чертова боль. Надо же так бездарно слить столько часов работы! Хант из меня медузу сделает, когда узнает.

-Нас найдут,- неуверенно сказала Энни.

-У тебя рация с собой? Нужно развязать узлы и уже вызывать ковбоя со свитой, пока нас тут не забыли.

-Я… - Энни густо покраснела и закусила губу.

-Что ты? Энни, что он тебе сделал?

-Он ничего, но я… я кажется потеряла рацию.

-Фигня, у меня есть.

-Но он обыскивал меня!

-А меня нет. Что может быть безопаснее слепой женщины? А между тем, спрятать можно что угодно и почти где угодно, даже термоядерную бомбу в трусах. Надо развязать узлы… помню, что меня этому учили, но я забыла. Что-то расслабить, что-то напрячь…

-Я попробую, - попросила Энни.

-Да кто там постоянно бормочет? – недовольно пробормотала Саманта, поворачивая голову на звук.

-Я не слышу,- Энни изо всех сил работала плечами, но веревки не поддавались.

-Зато я слышу. Ладно, брось. Сможешь дотянуться до моих брюк?

-Что?

-Брюки, Энни, в ремне рация. Пошевелись еще, кажется, получится. Попробуй ее достать. Если сможешь… нет-нет, как сможешь, передай ее мне, а лучше просто брось ее на пол перед собой и попытайся включить, а потом быстро молись, чтобы наша с тобой смерть была быстрой и легкой, потому что Хант нас на винегрет покрошит.

-Они что?!- орал Хант, едва вернувшись в управление.- Гулять?! Филлис, гулять?!

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс моя начальница, шеф, я не могла остановить ее,- Доббс выглядела испуганно, но еще держалась. На ее веку шеф орал и не так, но тут дело осложнялось почти полной беспомощностью Саманты и мягко говоря непрофессионализмом Энни.

-Я ее прибью, когда найду,- пообещал Хант, взбегая по лестнице и набрасываясь на мужчин с тем же вопросом.

-Что она сказала, Филлис?- Сэм, оставшийся один на один с Доббс, едва не схватил женщину за грудки.

-Сказала, что опаздывает на свидание с воздухом и что у нее болит голова.

-Голова? – испугался Сэм.- Господи, и ты ее отпустила! – едва не закричал он.

-А что я должна была делать? – накинулась на него женщина.- Запереть и не выпускать? Сэр, она мой вышестоящий офицер и она не шутила.

-Черт!- застонал Сэм, бегом поднимаясь по лестнице.- Черт-черт-черт…

-Они не отвечают,- сообщил злой как сотня собак Хант, держа в руке рацию.- Со стоянки пропала машина, но рация молчит.

-Куда они могли пойти?- Сэм схватил перепуганного Криса.

-Я не знаю, босс, я честно не знаю,- быстро заговорил тот.- Шеф, я же не мог остановить ее. Она сказала, что пойдет обедать.

-Шеф, буквально на пару минут,- попросил Сэм.

Хант молча открыл перед ним дверь своего кабинета, пропуская детектива внутрь.

-Что еще? Сэм, мне уже хватает проблем на сегодня,- зарычал он.- Только-только оклемалась, как снова-здорово – опять сбегает. Это у нее в крови заложено или это та часть дури, которую мне никак из нее не выбить?

-Шеф, у нее головные боли, - начал Сэм.

-Да ты что!- перебил Хант.- А мы тут на курорте отдыхаем? Шубы пропали, продавщица пропала, а теперь еще два офицера, одна из которых слаба как рыба на суше, а вторая просто чокнутая, да еще и слепая. Просто блеск!

-Да погоди ты орать! – остановил его Сэм.- Боль – это может быть сигнал того, что возвращается память.

Хант открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал и пытливо взглянул на коллегу.

-Продолжай.

-До того, как поехать с тобой, мы поговорили… словом… она действительно помнит что-то из прошлого, но она настолько запуталась, что я не знаю, что делать.

-Короче, Тайлер, - потребовал Хант.

Сэм набрался мужества и начал рассказ, упуская и заменяя детали на понятные шефу слова.

Через полчаса кошмара Сэм был как выжатый лимон, а Хант… на него было больно смотреть. Джонс и без того была кошмаром любого начальника, а потеряв память и заменив прошлое на какие-то обрывки сериальной жизни, она стала вдвойне непредсказуемее и втройне опаснее для мира и себя в первую очередь.

-Она хотя бы помнит работу в Гайде,- напряженно сказал он, приканчивая бутылку в одно горло.

-У нее все перепуталось, шеф,- Сэм проглотил только одну порцию, чтобы хоть как-то унять тревогу.- Ты же помнишь, что она говорила про ее парня, Джона Харта.

-Мы не знаем, что она говорила тогда, - не согласился Хант.- Возможно, что эта версия была ложью, а теперь она говорит правду.

-Нет, шеф, она говорила правду тогда, а теперь просто запуталась.

-Тогда скажи, Шерлок, куда эту чокнутую могло унести?

-Зная Саманту, могу предполагать что угодно – от Канады до того света.

-А если серьезно?

-Не знаю. Она могла провести свое расследование и начать поиски шуб самостоятельно.

-С Картрайт?

-Ты плохо знаешь характер Энни и совсем не знаешь характера Саманты.

-Я знаю характер всех своих подчиненных,- заупрямился Хант, вздернув подбородок.- Дай мне хоть какую-то наводку, Сэм, где искать Бонни и Клайда. Ты же тоже из Гайда, подумай.

-Не знаю, шеф,- Сэм развел руками.- Правда, никаких идей. Я мог бы хотя бы предположить, что творилось в голове прежней Саманты, но не той, какой она стала сейчас. Ты наорал на нее, угрожал…

-Я никогда не угрожал девчонкам!

-Хорошо, ты буквально прижал ее к стене, а это могло подстегнуть глубинную память, и она могла…

-Могла что?

-Могла решить, что ты желаешь ей зла.

-Думаешь, что она захватила Картрайт в заложники?- прищурился Хант.

-Господи боже, нет! – испугался Сэм.- Саманта ни в каком своем состоянии никогда не причинит Энни вреда.

-Тогда куда их унесло?

Сэм не ответил, пожав плечами.

-Шеф, рация Энни!- раздался крик Филлис. Оба мужчины мгновенно выскочили из кабинета.

-Картрайт, где тебя черти носят?- заорал Хант, выхватив рацию из руки женщины.

-В заброшенных доках,- ответила рация голосом Джонс.- Долго объяснять, короче… Энни, не дергайся ты, бога ради… доки около канала. Мы нашли украденные шубы и тут постоянно кто-то бормочет, возможно, что это заложник вроде нас с Энни.

Хант уже выбежал из офиса и рванул вниз по лестнице, Сэм - за ним.

-Вы снова в заложниках? Джонс, я тебя прибью… нет, я тебя отправлю патрулировать улицы… нет, лучше запру в камере, так по крайней мере безопаснее.

-Ты мне еще медаль дашь,- фыркнула Джонс.- Джонни, тот парень, дружок одной из продавщиц, мы вышли на него напрямую. И заранее прости, что я сперла вещьдоки из хранилища.

-Какие?- Хант прыгнул в машину, Сэм сел рядом и принял из его руки рацию. Кортина взревела мотором и рванула вперед.

-Фальшивые деньги. В общем, Энни молодец, считай, это полностью ее операция.

-Прыгаю до потолка от счастья,- сообщил Хант.

-Господи, опять началось…- застонала рация и Сэм облился холодным потом.

-Саманта, что случилось? Он избил вас?

-Если бы,- заскулила рация.- Голова болит – сил больше нет. Когда я освобожусь, можно я кого-нибудь убью?

-Можно. Разрешаю тебе сломать ублюдку руки и ноги, если хочешь,- пообещал Хант.

-А где Энни?- спросил Сэм.

-Здесь. Энни, улыбаемся и машем.

-Шеф, прости, - послышался голос Энни.

-Кто-то идет,- резко перебила Саманта.- Рация будет включена, но я пну ее подальше, чтобы вы слышали происходящее.

Раздался резкий писк и Сэм торопливо приглушил звук.

-Есть!- вскрикнула Энни.

-В сторону, прячься!- резко приказала Саманта.- Беги вперед, примерно шагов тридцать-сорок, поверни направо и столько же туда, там кто-то есть, я его чувствую. Это не бормотание, а всхлипывание. Энни, развяжи заложника и проваливайте оттуда. Найди запасной выход и беги, слышишь? Убирайся отсюда, он вооружен.

-Господи,- Сэм стиснул рацию до того, что чуть не раздавил ее.- Шеф, она же не может защищаться!- в отчаянии застонал он, слушая, как удаляются быстрые шаги. Наверное, это Энни.

-Она сильная, - Хант вцепился в руль примерно с такой же силой, что и Сэм в рацию.- Уложит ублюдка одной левой. Мы близко.

Сэм понял, что шеф пытается успокоить его и себя как может, что он так же нервничает, что он готов пристрелить любого, кто хоть пальцем тронет девушек – это он открыл огонь по Артуру Дойлу, который подхватили Рей, Крис и сам Сэм.

-I see nothing in your eyes,

and the more I see the less I lie…- раздалось в рации.

-Что?- Сэм стиснул аппарат, прислушиваясь. Песня. Какая-то незнакомая песня, но это мужской голос, голос из будущего, из реальности, Сэм уже слышал его.

-Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind,

and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself,

and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find

the fire in your eyes.

I'll throw it all away,

get away, please.

Певец… песня… крик души…

-You take the breath right out of me…- вместе с певцом раздался голос Саманты, как будто это она где-то включила радио будущего или сама передавала мелодию по радиочастотам.- You left a hole where my heart should be…- но голос певца был сильным, а она еле шептала. - You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself,

and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find

the fire in your eyes.

I'll throw it all away,

get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

Словно она прощалась, словно собиралась уйти под отчаянный крик песни.

-Смелая красотка,- произнес приятный баритон как будто из ночного кошмара.- Отчаянная, хоть и глупая,- судя по звукам, он взвел курок.

-Шеф…- испугался Сэм.

-Мы почти на месте,- ответил Хант.

-Мой долг велит защищать, Джонни,- четко ответила Саманта.

-Она его дразнит, чертова сучка,- прорычал Хант.

-А как ты собралась защищаться сама?- торжествующе спросил Джонни.

-Она тянет время,- понял Сэм.

-Мой шеф разрешил мне сломать тебе руки и ноги,- ответила Саманта.

-Тебе?- залился оглушительным смехом Джонни.- Ты слепая дура!

-Слепая, но далеко не дура,- через силу улыбнулся Сэм.

-Она его взгреет,- кивнул Хант.- Держись, цыпа, мы совсем рядом. Сэм, готовь пушку.

-Хочешь рискнуть своими зубами, дорогуша?- спокойно спросила Саманта.

-А вот это она зря,- Кортина резко остановилась и Хант тут же рванул ко входу в доки.

Звуки выстрелов настолько подогрели Сэма, что тот даже не задумываясь рванул вперед шефа, держа пистолет наизготовку.

-Стоять! Полиция! Руки за голову! Бросить пушку!- заорал он.- Руки!

-Чертовы копы!- взревел Джонни, разворачиваясь. Хант выстрелил ему в ногу и тот повалился на пол, дико взвыв от боли.

-Дерьмо!- в одно движение Хант был около него, отпиннув его пистолет и добавив от себя лично ботинком по простреленной ноге.- Джонс!- крикнул он.

-Саманта!- Сэм побежал чуть дальше, вглубь.- Сэмми!

-Если с ней хоть что-то случится, я с тебя шкуру спущу,- пообещал Хант, надевая за воющего Джонни наручники.

-Шеф, я нашел ее!- откликнулся Сэм.

-Что там? – спросил Хант.

-Порядок,- раздался стон девушки.- Голова болит – я просто умираю,- Сэм поддерживал ее под руку.- Кажется, он испортил пулями несколько тюков. Эйвери будет горько оплакивать своих пушистых друзей,- пошутила она.

-Ты как?- Хант принял вес девушки и кивнул Сэму – найди Энни. Сэм тут же побежал вперед по уже знакомому маршруту, который сообщила Саманта чуть ранее.

-Ну... уворачиваться от пуль может только мастер шаолинь,- Джонс повисла на плече мужчины, обняв его за шею.- Меня подбросило футов на пять вверх как на пружине, как будто что-то оттолкнуло меня, но почему-то вверх. Неудачно приземлилась,- пожаловалась она, потирая ногу.

-До свадьбы заживет,- он обнял девушку за талию.- Не хочешь отыграться?

-Нет,- категорично ответила она.- Это уже не в моей компетенции.

-Это еще почему? – почти оскорбился Хант.- Он же чуть не убил тебя.

-Шеф, даже у меня есть ангел-хранитель, который запретил мне насилие над этим куском дерьма, уж прости.

-Ангел? Детка, ты ударилась головой?

-Нет,- улыбнулась она.- Ногой, коленом, если точнее, но удар смягчили шубы.

-Шеф, я нашел их!- крикнул Сэм почему-то от входа.- Я оббежал доки, Энни и Анна в порядке, я вызвал подкрепление и скорую.

-Хорошо, Сэм, молодец,- похвалил Хант.

-Так и будешь меня прижимать к себе, ковбой Мальборо?- усмехнулась Саманта.

-Могу и отпустить, если ты чем-то недовольна,- мужчина чуть разжал пальцы и девушка едва не упала, но он снова подхватил ее.

-Уж лучше тогда держи,- заметила она, поморщившись.- Да, я сперла не только фальшивки, но и трость… где-то уже потеряла.

-Хрен с ней,- решил Хант.

-Ты мне ногу прострелил, ублюдок!- дико взвыл Джонни, намереваясь добраться до Ханта хоть бы и ползком.

-Удержи меня,- шепнула Саманта, напряглась, поудобнее обхватилась за шею и плечи мужчины и, подтянувшись, ударила раненного ногой в челюсть. Тот хрюкнул и свалился ничком, затихнув.- Просто отключила,- пояснила она озадаченному шефу.- Это мой долг.

-Какой еще долг?- не понял он.- Кстати, ты прибавила в весе?

-Долг по защите и нет, веса я не прибавила.

-Пошли, доведу до машины,- Хант сделал всего шаг, но девушка уже тихонько застонала.- Ладно, стой,- он осторожно поднял ее на руки – она обняла его снова и прижалась к нему.- Это уже похоже на привычку,- заметил он, вынося ее на воздух.

Энни и совсем молоденькая девушка стояли около Кортины и нервно курили, о чем-то переговариваясь. Сэм и девушки обернулась на подошедшего мужчину с девушкой на руках.

-Шеф, я…- начала Энни.

-Потом объяснишь,- перебил Хант.- Тайлер, шевелись уже, открой дверь!- гаркнул он на Сэма. Он осторожно поставил Саманту на землю и помог сесть на заднее сидение.- Картрайт, осмотри ногу, наверное что-то серьезное,- кивнул он Энни. - Даже не начинай,- предупредил Хант, отходя в сторону, когда Сэм широко улыбнулся.- Она травмирована, я ей не лошадка, чтобы на мне ездить, - Сэм улыбнулся еще шире. – Я тебе сейчас точно врежу,- пообещал Хант.- Так, цыпа, стало быть, ты Анна Оукленд?- обратился он к нервничающей молоденькой заплаканной девушке. Та кивнула.- Поедешь с Картрайт в управление и дашь показания,- распорядился он.

-Просто ушиб, шеф,- сообщила Энни, осмотрев подругу.

-Езжай в офис и возьми показания,- приказал Хант.

-Пойдем, Анна,- пригласила Энни девушку.

-Боевая цыпа,- задумчиво произнес Хант, глядя на отъехавшую машину.

-Энни? Да,- согласился Сэм.

-Я про Джонс,- сверкнул глазами Хант.- И не начинай,- он ткнул в него пальцем, увидев снова широкую улыбку.

Уже в управлении, когда Джонни оказали первую помощь, запихнули в машину и привезли на допрос, когда тюки переправили в магазин под стенания миссис Эйвери, когда Хант снова поднял на руки Саманту и пронес ее как корону Ее Величества через все управление до офиса, офицеры снова зааплодировали. На сей раз обеим девушкам – Энни и Саманте.

-Картрайт, ко мне в кабинет,- мимоходом приказал Хант, пронося Джонс к себе и уже в кабинете опуская ее на диванчик.- Даже не думай, принцесса, что я не буду орать на тебя,- предупредил он.

-Я заслужила, я понимаю,- она пожала плечами, чему-то улыбаясь.

-Шеф?- Энни остановилась, потупив взор, около его стола.

-Так, леди,- он оперся ладонями о стол, глядя то на испуганную Картрайт, то на явно витавшую в каких-то розовых облаках Джонс, которая, впрочем, даже не знала, что он на нее смотрит свирепым взглядом.- То, что это была идея детектива Джонс, я и так знаю,- Энни покосилась на безмятежно пожавшую плечами Саманту.- Меня интересует другое – какого черты вы полезли туда, не поставив меня в известность и отключив рации, а?

-Это мое решение, шеф,- подала голос сразу собравшаяся Саманта с диванчика.- Энни выполняла мои приказы как моя подчиненная, так что нагоняй получать тоже мне.

-А у тебя где были мозги, когда ты слушала больную на всю голову начальницу?- накинулся на Энни Хант.

-Я только приглушила ее, но не выключила,- вздрогнула Энни.

-Что?- возмутилась Саманта.- А если бы вызов? А если бы нас засекли раньше? Нас же могли пристрелить уже букмекеры! Какого черта, Энни? Я ясно дала понять, что мои приказы не обсуждаются!

-Оу, цыпа, придержи коней,- осадил ее Хант.- Я здесь шериф и это мой салун, так что цветочек будет плясать канкан по моим правилам. Свободна,- разрешил Хант Энни.- Напишешь отчет о проделанной работе, раз уж Спящая Красавица не может.

-Шеф,- Энни тихо вышла, оставляя их одних.

-Славы захотелось?- спросил он Джонс. Та покачала головой.

-Нет, мне не нужна слава. С чего ты вообще решил?

-Тайлер пересказал тот бред, которым ты его напичкала. Торчвуд, Гайд с каким-то внедрением. Это еще откуда?

-Торчвуд? – переспросила она.- Сериал? Причем тут сериал, шеф?

-Та-а-ак,- он сел прямо на стол, глядя на нее.- Теперь будешь и мне лапшу на уши вешать?

-Шеф, я не понимаю, о чем ты,- она развела руками.- То есть я понимаю, но какое отношение может иметь сериал ко мне? И какое еще внедрение?

-Это ты мне скажи. Впрочем… может он и прав, твои мозги приходят в норму после встряски.

-Что?- удивилась она.- Какое внедрение? Что Сэм там обо мне наплел?

-Тайлер!- крикнул Хант.

Дверь открылась.

-Шеф?

-Цыпа не понимает, о каком ты мне пел внедрении и Торчвуде.

-А… - он взглянул на повернувшую голову на звук его голоса Саманту.- Ты мне говорила про… - она нахмурилась, приподняв одну бровь.- Наверное, это просто был шок. Ты что-то вспомнила?

-Торчвуд - это сериал, я тебе уже говорила,- наставительно сказала Саманта.- Сэм, у меня не все в порядке с памятью, но я не могла нести откровенный бред.

-Могла,- вздохнул он.- И несла.

-Хорошая порция шока помогла ей прийти в относительную норму,- Хант налил порцию виски себе и Сэму.- Так что скоро можно будет ждать возвращения привычной зануды Джонс.

-Что с Джонни Дорстон?- спросил Сэм.

-Скину его Литтону, чтобы не было скучно,- Хант проглотил свою порцию.- Засадим ублюдка пожизненно за нападение на двух офицеров полиции, кражу и похищение человека.

-Значит, дело закрыто?- спросила Саманта.

-Закрыто,- кивнул Хант.- После работы можно будет хорошенько отдохнуть в пабе.

-В пабе? – снова спросила Саманта.- Не знаю, дойду ли я туда, но я бы тоже присоединилась, если можно.

Сэм округлил глаза – все-таки подруга вернулась не полностью, раз она не избегает паба и попойки.

-Поедем вместе,- разрешил Хант.- Сэм, у нас есть лед?

-Лед? Не знаю, спрошу в столовой.

-Тащи его, - он кивнул на девушку, потирающую колено.

-Пройдет,- отмахнулась она, но Хант жестом велел Сэму убираться.

-Значит, теперь ты противница здорового образа жизни и всей этой фигни о полезной еде и прочем?- поинтересовался он.

-Шеф, говори по-человечески,- поморщилась она.

-Проехали. Так зачем ты сунулась под пули? Почему за моей спиной?

-Ты был занят и точно не дал бы добро на проведение операции,- вздохнула девушка.- А у меня были свои идеи, я в первую же очередь подумала не про Анну, а про Джонни, про букмекеров.

-А зачем потащила Картрайт?

-По-твоему, я должна была пойти одна? – она оскорбилась до глубины души.

-Со мной и Тайлером уже скучно?

-Шеф, я не подставляла тебя, клянусь, я просто шла своей дорогой.

-Ты всегда идешь своей дорогой, но эта дорога слишком далеко тебя уводит!- чуть повысил он голос.- Пора уже начать думать, прежде чем делать.

-Извини, шеф,- она опустила голову.- Моя вина.

Он пристально взглянул на нее.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что…

-Шеф, лед,- сказал Сэм, входя и протягивая девушке пакет со льдом.

-Хорошо и выйди,- нетерпеливо кивнул Хант.- Так что-то мне подсказывает,- снова начал он, когда Сэм вышел,- что ты уже что-то вспомнила из своего бурного прошлого. И что же?

-Мне обязательно это говорить? Это очень личное.

-Я твой начальник, это – личное!- потребовал он.

-Хорошо,- вздохнула она, прикладывая лед к колену.- Просто какие-то обрывки памяти: ночь, мужчина рядом, - Хант стиснул зубы,- поцелуи, объятия, - она глубоко вздохнула.- Я не помню его лица, не знаю, кто он, я только знаю, что он из тех, кого ищешь всю жизнь и можешь никогда не найти, родственная душа. Я чувствую его, где бы он ни был. Я чувствую его сердце как свое. Ритм двух сердец,- она отбила такт пальцами – раз-два-три-четыре по пакету со льдом.- Наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но когда ты нес меня на руках, я как будто была с ним, с тем мужчиной. Наверное, доктор Бэкет все же прав про память тела.

-Это все?- напряженно спросил Хант, глядя на нее.

-Не знаю,- она снова пожала плечами.- Не знаю, кто он, где он. Мне плохо без него, шеф, уж прости, что так откровенничаю.

-Я сам этого хотел, так что продолжай.

-Что продолжать? Я же говорю, я не помню его, я даже не помню, как он выглядит.

-Ты его любишь?

Она потерла висок.

-Шеф, можно, я не буду больше откровенничать? У меня голова сейчас лопнет. Снова жуткая мигрень.

-Ладно,- разрешил он.

-И… - она остановила его.- Не помню, где я сперла трость, но…

-Что?

-Там есть что-нибудь еще? Пока я бы походила с палкой.

-Найдем что-нибудь.

-Ты куда?- она повернула голову в его сторону, почувствовав движение воздуха.

Он обернулся – на лице девушки читался страх и какое-то отчаяние. Просто шок, решил он.

-Допрошу говнюка, раз уж он пока еще тут,- дверь хлопнула.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

Кое-что действительно изменилось. Шок оказался полезным, но травма… нет-нет, не колена – царапина, просто будет синяк, а кое-какая похуже… если Хант или Сэм, или остальные узнают, она может потерять это место, потому что она станет не нужна.

В семь часов офицеры начали собираться домой, когда Хант велел всем очистить офис от их присутствия, только Сэм немного задержался, доделывая последние документы и Хант в своем кабинете все никак не мог прослушать запись, данную Бэкетом. Конечно, он уже прочитал отчет со всеми дополнениями, пометками и анализом ситуации, но слушать пленку не хотелось. Просто было не особо важно знать и снова слышать то, что уже прочтено. Незачем слышать дрожь в голосе детектива, страх, сомнения, незачем слышать вопросы – а помнит ли она то или это, и незачем снова переживать то, что он и так понял из документов. Папка заняла свое место в ящике стола сразу же, как Джин разобрался с Джонни Дорстоном и сплавил его под крылышко Литтона, а кассета… кассету Джин предпочел бы сломать и выкинуть, но рука не поднималась. Он открыл ящик и бросил ее на самое дно.

Вот так, там самое место. Да и Тайлеру спокойнее, и команда не будет нервничать, а Джонс если вспомнит – хорошо, нет – справятся уж как-нибудь сами.

-Сэм, едешь в паб?- Джин вышел из кабинета.

-Да, одну минуту, только допишу,- Тайлер не оторвался от бумажек и даже не взглянул на начальника.

Джин соскучился, подошел к нему, сел на соседний стол и стал изучать работу сосредоточенного детектива.

-А где Джонс?

-Не знаю, - отмахнулся Сэм.- Вроде бы сказала, что хочет подышать воздухом.

-Опять?- удивился Джин.- Она мало им сегодня надышалась?

-Шеф, не мешай,- попросил Сэм.

Джин вздохнул.

-Да брось ты эти бумажки, никуда они не денутся.

-Знаешь, в чем проблема этого отдела?- Сэм бросил ручку и взглянул на шефа.

-Не знаю и знать не хочу, но ты же промолчать не сможешь, верно?

-Проблема в том, что люди не хотят относиться к работе более ответственно, кропотливо.

-Я тебя умоляю,- отмахнулся теперь уже Джин.- Мы копы, а не бумагомараки, наше дело ловить преступников, а не заполнять бумажки.

-Вот потому полиция должна развиваться в правильном направлении,- кивнул Сэм.- Потому что этого как раз тут не происходит. Все хотят ловить преступников и никто не хочет работать с документацией. У нас даже базы данных толком нет.

-Все у нас есть,- начал раздражаться Джин.- Я хочу выпить, а ты мне втираешь про базы и данные. Ты идешь? Надо еще найти принцессу.

-Принцесса могла уйти домой.

-Сэм, она слепая и безмозглая,- сообщил Джин другу как маленькому ребенку.

-Она слепая и умная,- не сдался Сэм, подняв трубку и набрав номер телефона Саманты. Подождав пять гудков, он повесил трубку.- Нет, не отвечает. Ладно, пошли,- он поднялся и надел куртку.

-Филлис, Джонс не выходила?- спросил Хант у зевающей Доббс.

-Час назад попрощалась.

-Час? – удивился Сэм.- И дома ее нет.

-Найдем, - Хант вышел из управления и пошел к парковке.

Сэм побежал за ним, кивнув на прощание Филлис.

-Это еще что?- Хант кивнул на стоящий около его Кортины мотоцикл.

-Это Саманты,- Сэм оглядел байк.- Погоди-ка,- он оторвал от сидения сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, прикрепленный к сидению скотчем. – «Твой долг – защищать его, а мой – быть собой»,- прочитал Сэм.- «Так что возвращаю тебе твоего красавца. Не звони мне. Рад был снова гонять с тобой. М.»,- Сэм передал бумажку Ханту.

-Микки вернул его,- понял тот.

-Когда Саманта вспомнит Микки, она будет в ярости,- согласился Сэм.

-Это еще почему?- раздался голос совершенно бесшумно появившееся рядом девушки.

Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко обернувшись.

-Так почему я должна быть в ярости?- повторила Саманта.- Чем это пахнет?

-Твоим байком и сидевшим на нем большим волосатым мужиком,- ответил Хант.- Тебя где носило?

-Здесь,- она пожала плечами.- Странно, что вы меня не увидели. Мы что, поменялись местами и ослепли теперь уже вы?

-Не груби,- предупредил Хант.- Микки вернул твой драндулет с припиской – спасибо за все, но я решил быть настоящим мужиком.

-Я понятия не имею ни о каком Микки и мне нет дела до драндулетов,- Саманта коснулась руля Короля.- Это мотоцикл?

-Я же только что это сказал,- поморщился Хант.- Детка, ты в паб собираешься? У меня в горле уже все пересохло.

-Собираюсь,- она погладила сиденье байка.- Должно быть красавец,- заметила она.

-Лучший,- кивнул Сэм.- Ты его боготворила почти так же как шеф свою Кортину.

-Моя малышка намного удобнее этого куска железа,- заявил Хант уже из машины.- Вы там долго собираетесь чирикать, птички?

-Ты бы ему за такое оскорбление раньше здорово влепила,- шепнул Сэм девушке.- Морально, я имею в виду.

-За то, что он назвал кусок железа куском железа? Я тебя умоляю. Доведешь до машины?

-Конечно,- Сэм взял девушку за руку и подвел к открытой двери Кортины.

-Кстати, я вдруг вспомнила дорогу домой,- сообщила Саманта, едва Кортина отъехала от управления.

-Это же замечательно!- обрадовался Сэм.- Только дорогу?

-И квартиру тоже, и отчасти дела, которые вела.

-А Гайд?

Хант шумно вздохнул.

-Гайд? Причем тут Гайд? Там тоже была работа, как и здесь.

-А Джона Харта?

Хант сверкнул на Сэма глазами.

-Почему тебе так важен Джон? Разве вы были знакомы?

-Ты много говорила о нем.

-Мы работали вместе, сотрудничали, - вдруг раздраженно ответила Саманта.- Я коп, он – мой осведомитель, у нас была команда и все шло неплохо, пока в Гайде не началась шумиха. Пятеро продажных копов, контроль над проститутками, выгода от продажи наркотиков. Все катилось по наклонной и зацепило меня и Джона. Мой шеф на тот момент сказал, чтобы я не высовывалась, но я так не могла. Да, знаю, пойти против своих же – это риск и крах карьеры, но это было правильно… я так думала, что это было правильно. Мы нашли и прижали ублюдков, но началась перестрелка, Джон погиб, а меня как преступника приволокли в управление и сдали из рук на руки моему шефу. Мне пригрозили, что если я не заткнусь, будет хуже, суперинтендант Роберт Кокс замял это дело, а меня сплавили под руководство Грегори Хорса.

-Хорса?- переспросил Хант.

-Он был замечательным руководителем, мудрым, уверенным в себе, он понимал меня как никто другой. В какой-то степени он стал мне другом и отчасти отцом.

-Пф-ф, - фыркнул Хант.

-Но как бы ни было здорово, я попросила дать мне перевод подальше от Гайда. Куда угодно, хоть на Марс, лишь бы подальше.

-Испугалась, да?- поинтересовался Хант.

-И это тоже. Ну а потом вы уже знаете, меня перевели сюда.

-И как тебе здесь?- спросил Сэм.

-Свободно,- Саманта чуть вздернула подбородок.- Здесь хорошо.

-А еще что-нибудь ты помнишь? – снова спросил Сэм.

Хант довольно ощутимо ткнул его в бок.

-Что?- выдохнул Сэм, морщась от боли.

-Хватит,- резко ответил тот.- Приехали. Сэм, помоги цыпе.

-Э-э-эй, мой храбрец!- весело поприветствовал Нельсон Сэма.- Мистер Хант,- кивнул он второму гостю.- Звезда, давненько тебя не видел!- Саманта вздрогнула от его голоса. Бармен обеспокоился.- Саманта?

-Да? – девушка повернула голову, но смотрела почему-то куда-то вбок и вниз.

-Долгая история и неприятные последствия, Нельсон,- сообщил Хант.- Цыпа ослепла, зато приобрела адский слух и нюх.

Сэм подвел девушку к барной стойке.

-Вот оно как,- искренне посочувствовал бармен.- Что говорят врачи?

-Ты же знаешь этих эскалопов,- начал Хант.

-Эскулапов,- поправил Сэм.

-Да все равно. Так вот они лишь думают, что это дело времени.

-Все будет хорошо, я уверен,- Нельсон налил мужчинам виски.- Саманта, что предпочтешь?

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами и улыбнулась.- Удиви меня.

-О, эта девушка сведет с ума кого угодно,- широко улыбнулся Нельсон, подмигнув Ханту и Сэму.- Не знаю, пойдет ли, но…- он поставил бокал на стойку.- Только привезли.

Сэм заметил, что пальцы девушки подрагивают – она явно не знала, где стоит бокал.

-Я помогу,- он коснулся ее руки и перенаправил ее к искомому.

-М-м-м… - она отпила и облизнула губы.- Странный вкус. Что это?

-Вино,- пояснил Сэм.- Белое вино.

-Белое? – удивилась она.- А можно мне красного сухого? Оно полезнее. Хотя… я не уверена, можно ли мне вообще пить.

-Я принесу самого лучшего за счет заведения,- ответил Нельсон.

-Пошли, найдем тихое местечко,- Хант как ледокол прошелся сквозь плотную толпу посетителей.- Эй, приятель, тебя мама не учила уступать место?- тут же заявил он парочке копов.- Диксон, ты же вроде как не сидишь в этом пабе?

-Просто решили расслабиться, инспектор Хант,- мужчины поднялись с места, пересаживаясь.

Сэм подвел девушку и осторожно усадил ее за столик.

-Здесь как-то странно,- заметила она, отпивая вино из бокала.

-Странно? Цыпа, что значит странно?- Хант вытянул ноги в сторону и развалился на стуле.

-Не знаю, просто странное ощущение всего знакомого – паб, запахи, звуки, вино… почему именно белое?

-Ты его любила,- пояснил Сэм, присаживаясь рядом и ставя кружки с пивом на стол.

-Белое? – снова переспросила она.

-От красного у тебя голова болела,- соврал Хант, отпивая из своей кружки.- Кстати, как голова? Прошла?

-Да, уже хорошо, спасибо.

-Как и сказал – за счет заведения для прекрасной леди,- Нельсон поставил бутылку на стол, испугав Саманту.

-Сэмми, что с тобой? – нахмурился Сэм. Подруга вела себя как-то странно, как будто вдруг перестала ориентироваться в пространстве и слышать приближающегося человека.

-Все нормально?- Нельсон взглянул на Ханта – тот ответил легким пожатием плеч, глядя на Джонс.

-Я… не знаю, наверное, это нервное, извините,- девушка виновато улыбнулась.- Спасибо, друг,- она повернула голову в сторону Нельсона.

-О, на здоровье!- кивнул тот и отошел от столика.

-Значит, теперь Джонси, ты у нас супер-пупер-мега-цыпа с нюхом гончей и слухом совы?- снова расслабился Хант.

-Не уверена,- широко улыбнулась девушка.- Я просто основываюсь на том, что слышу и чувствую, но это не супер-пупер способности.

-Но тело помнит то, что ты забыла,- напомнил Сэм, прихлебывая пиво.- Как думаешь, ты смогла бы восстановить навыки карате?

-Я чувствовала себя полной дурой, только задрав ногу,- порозовела девушка,- что уж говорить про удары. Я и бить-то не умею.

-Сегодня ты доказала обратное, когда вломила тому педику по зубам,- не согласился Хант.

-Он заслужил,- заметила Саманта.- А так я в общем-то не кровожадная. Да и драка – совсем не то занятие для девушки.

-А Гайд?- Сэм ловко уклонился от очередного тычка от Ханта.

-Что Гайд? – не поняла Саманта.- Хочешь сказать, что я дралась в Гайде? Если и так, то я этого не помню. Стреляла, да, но драки… это вроде как мужское дело.

-Я уже говорил тебе про семерых говнюков,- спокойно заметил Хант.

-Хочешь сказать, что я их…- девушка нахмурилась и так стиснула бокал, что тот едва не разбился в ее ладони,- что я их… у… убила?

-Ты выполняла свой долг, ты же постоянно твердишь про это.

-Шеф,- попросил Сэм.

-Ты защищала жизни двух копов.

-Шеф!

-И ты их защитила.

-Джин, хватит уже!- не выдержал Сэм.- Саманта, это…

-Это правда?- она медленно моргнула.- Сэм, ты же не хочешь сказать, что шеф все это выдумал?

-Джин Хант ничего не выдумывает,- пафосно заявил Хант, вздернув подбородок.- И это действительно было.

Странно, но девушка даже расслабилась.

-Хорошо. Значит, вспомню и карате,- она пригубила вино.

Хант самодовольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на Сэма. Тот неодобрительно покачал головой.

Сэм рассказывал истории из прошлого, а Джонс смеялась, не веря ему. Смеялась открыто, звонко, так счастливо, что Джин начал думать, что ей в самом деле хорошо быть такой, какой она стала. Она уже давно так не смеялась, да и Тайлер тоже. Всем надо иногда расслабляться и выпускать пар.

-Значит, подняла ногу и…

-Я думала, что умру от стыда,- фыркнула Саманта.- Энни говорила, что я могла прошибить едва ли не бетон, но я в себе такой силы как-то не ощущала. Понимаешь, темнота – это хорошо, но не взаперти. Ненавижу быть беспомощной курицей! А тут перепуганная девушка, я – слепая, безвыходная ситуация… ладно, я долбила эту дверь как солдатик, - она снова засмеялась,- а потом решила – а к черту все это, Энни все равно не сможет залезть наверх.

-Но ты смогла.

-А что мне было делать? Я легкая, она – нет. Было страшновато шмякнуться на пол, напороться на какой-нибудь брусок или осколок, но все лучше умереть, пытаясь помочь ближнему, чем просто сидеть и дрожать, ожидая смерти.

Улыбка Сэма чуть приглушилась.

-Снова геройство, а, Джонс?- встрял Джин.

-Не-е-ет,- махнула она рукой.- Причем тут геройство? Это было пари – кто больше напуган, я или она. Вышло, что все-таки я.

-Ты?- удивился он.

-Думаешь, я бы добровольно полезла наверх? Да ни за что!

Он улыбнулся.

-Значит,- подвел он итог,- ты помнишь все после аварии, отчасти до нее, но не помнишь причин?

-Я куда-то бежала,- она вздохнула, задумавшись.- Куда-то… от кого-то… помню, что это было так… странно, как будто это была не я, я что-то черное, злобное. А потом я увидела его, он меня задержал.

-Его? – не понял Джин.- Кого его?

-Друга,- пояснила она.

-Джина?- спросил Сэм. Джин быстро взглянул на мужчину.

-Что?

-Может, не Джина, может, Джона,- она пожала плечами.- Может, Джимбо или Джека – не важно.

-И что сделал этот Джимбо?- насторожился Джин.

-Ничего, просто задержал меня,- Саманта опустила голову.- Я предала его, шеф,- тихо сказала она.

-Так, ладно!- вдруг резко прервал беседу Джин.- Думаю, пора по домам.

-Что? Но шеф…- Сэм развел руками.

-Домой, Сэмми-бой,- Джин похлопал его по плечу.- Принцесса, подъем, не раскисай,- он подхватил девушку под руку.- Тайлер поможет тебе, если что. Этот парень, как мне кажется, знает в твоей квартире все – от душа до кровати, а, Сэм?

Тайлер порозовел.

-Я просто навещал Саманту, мы же соседи.

-Ага,- не поверил Джин.- А я принц Гамлет.

-Шеф,- Сэм поморщился и помог девушке выйти из паба.

Джин немного задержался.

-Все будет хорошо, мистер Хант,- сказал ему Нельсон.

-Знаю,- Джин бросил на стойку деньги и вышел на улицу.

Шеф подвез их до дома, попрощался, наказал утром не опаздывать и укатил, а Сэм помог подруге подняться наверх и зайти в квартиру.

-Вот ты и дома,- сказал он, заводя ее внутрь и зажигая свет.

-Спасибо, только свет мне не нужен, я все равно ничего не вижу,- она обняла его за плечи, отошла и чуть не врезалась в кровать.

-Не так быстро!- перепугался Сэм, схватив ее и свалившись прямо на нее на кровать.

-Эй, а ну сгинь с меня!- засмеялась Саманта.

-Прости, я не удержался на ногах,- он быстро откатился в сторону и встал с кровати.

Саманта забарахталась и еле поднялась следом.

-Есть хочешь?- спросил Сэм, не зная как замять неловкость.

-Нет, не хочу,- она медленно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси, как будто прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь.- Сэм, а как я выгляжу? – спросила она.- Ну… я хочу сказать… я не пристаю, просто я даже не помню собственного лица. Черт, да я вообще не помню лиц!- засмеялась она.

-Ты красивая,- не задумываясь, ответил Сэм.- Стройная, сильная, гибкая.

-У меня какое-то пятно шрама под грудью – я болела?

-Это от пули.

-Пули? В меня стреляли?

-Под Новый год в банке было ограбление.

-А почему подстрелили именно меня?

-Целились в шефа, а ты его закрыла собой,- с горечью произнес Сэм. Пусть она лучше так узнает, чем потом будет мучиться.

-Я его… закрыла?- уточнила она, перестав кружиться.- Почему?

-Не знаю.

-Нет, почему я закрыла ЕГО? С какой целью я вообще его закрывала собой?

-Я не знаю, Сэмми. Ты всегда стараешься защитить его.

-Его… Он что, будущий Далай-лама, а я его телохранитель?

-Он точно не Далай-лама, с его-то характером,- улыбнулся Сэм.- Просто ты и он… вы как будто на одной волне, оба лидеры, потому постоянно орете друг на друга, никак не имея возможности поделить ареал владения.

-Орем? Я на него орала?

-Даже била.

-Била? Я - его? Сэм, у тебя бурная фантазия,- засмеялась Саманта.- Он хоть и не самый терпеливый человек, но он мой шеф. С какой стати мне его бить, ну, исключая те случаи, когда он явно напрашивается на пощечину?

-Ну… думаю, уже поздно, нужно немного поспать,- смутился Сэм, не зная, как сказать ей про ее отношения с Хантом.

-Ладно. А где живешь ты?

-Напротив. Мы соседи.

-О… о-о-о… - она повернулась вокруг себя снова. -Почему тут так тихо? Ни радио, ни телевизора.

-Ты не любила телевизор. Это же прошлое, помнишь?

-Прошлое… конечно,- странно спокойно ответила она.- Темнота и тишина – супер. Сэм?

-Что?- он обернулся, уже стоя у двери.

Девушка выглядела так, как будто действительно смотрела на него – мужчина поежился.

-У нас что-то было?

-Эм…- мысли покинули и без того гудящую голову Тайлера.

-Я и Джин Хант,- подсказала она.- Между нами что-то было? Он ведет себя как-то странно для «просто большого босса».

-Саманта, я не знаю,- соврал он, молясь, чтобы ложь хотя бы на долю секунды звучала правдой.

-Хорошо,- легко согласилась Джонс, опустив глаза в пол.- А у нас с тобой что было? Ты и я, Сэм?

Он почувствовала головокружение, ноги будто бы примерзли к полу, по спине побежали мурашки.

-Сэм? – спросила она.- Ты в порядке?- она медленно передвинулась к нему – бесшумно, как это умел делать только Хант.- Сэм?- ее пальцы коснулись его плеча, поднялись выше до шеи, задели горячую как огонь кожу.- Господи, ты весь горишь!- ахнула она.- У тебя жар!

-Я… - его била мелкая дрожь.- Со мной все в порядке, просто перенервничал.

Ее рука обняла его за шею, пальцы задели мочку уха – она изучала его.

-Ты поэтому поцеловал меня? – прошептала она.- У нас что-то было, ты испугался за меня и потому поцеловал?

-Я не…- голос сорвался в хрип.- Это не то… то есть… Саманта, не надо, пожалуйста,- совсем уж жалобно застонал он, чувствуя нарастающую тяжесть в брюках.

-Ты и правда красавчик,- улыбнулась она.- Я не вижу тебя, но ты мне нравишься. Красивые губы,- палец коснулся его губ, ладони обхватили щеки, - красивое лицо, - она осторожно и бережно проследила линию его носа, чуть коснулась его закрытых глаз. – Даже медсестры в больнице считали тебя привлекательным,- сообщила она, убирая руки от его лица.- Прости, что я изучила тебя так… немного не так, как обычно изучают, но я не смогу по-другому.

Он замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Что она хочет?

-Ты реагируешь на меня,- как-то немного прохладно заметила она.- Значит, мы были любовниками, да?

-Да,- коротко выдохнул он.

-Сэм, ты очень привлекателен,- она отпустила его.- Ты замечательный человек, я даже уверена, что нам было хорошо вдвоем, но это больше не повторится.

-Что?- не понял он.

-Извини, что могу ранить тебя, но я чувствовала твое отношение к другой женщине, ее отношение к тебе. Я не буду вставать между вами из-за сиюминутной слабости. Я понимаю: шок, страх, страсть… но не нужно быть телепатом или супергероем, чтобы понять, что ты и Энни – пара. Она хорошая девушка, Сэм. Такой человек как она не будет причинять тебе боль, она сможет остановить тебя заботой и любовью,- она вздохнула с каким-то лишь ей понятным надрывом.- Я права?

-Да,- Сэм опустил голову, не в силах смотреть на спокойное лицо подруги. Что он, в самом деле, как какой-то подросток! - Извини, я... мне жаль…

-Не извиняйся, я понимаю,- она отвернулась, проходя к ванной.- Спокойной ночи, Сэм. Выключи, пожалуйста, свет, когда будешь уходить.

Она скрылась в ванной.

Сэм как сомнамбула открыл дверь, щелкнул выключателем и вышел из квартиры.

Каркали вороны, пахло свежей сырой землей, яблоками, кровью, листвой. Откуда-то знакомое поле с грубым крестом вдали, откуда-то знакомый дом, человек, стоящий к ней спиной.

Саманта шла по полю к нему, она могла видеть его, видеть все, что здесь было.

-Друг,- позвала она человека. Откуда она знала его? Почему так невыносимо болело сердце и так трудно было дышать? – Друг, прости меня.

Все было знакомо – он, это поле, крест, дом, запахи и звуки, но как будто из прошлой жизни, как будто чьими-то воспоминаниями. Почему ей так мучительно стыдно? Откуда это чувство огромной вины перед тем, кого она даже не знает? Не знает или не помнит?

-Друг? – он медленно повернулся к ней – кровь на ушах, тускло блеснувший значок на погонах – цифры как в тумане, не прочесть, и лицо…

Саманта вскрикнула – у человека, у этого мужчины не было лица!

Аллегория или игры разума? Так и должно быть или она просто не в силах вспомнить его внешность?

-Друг, прости меня,- из глаз потекли слезы, она упала на колени.- Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости.

Он отвернулся, поле медленно тускнело, небо заволокли тучи, оглушительно закаркали вороны, мужчина начал исчезать в наползающей темноте.

-Друг, Джин, не уходи! – закричала Саманта.- Не бросай меня! Джин!

От звука выстрела она вскочила на кровати вся в поту и слезах. Снова тьма, во тьме лишь звуки и запахи. И вина, и стыд, и страх – она что-то совершила, что-то ужасное, она предала друга, пошла против него, отчего у нее нет сил даже взглянуть в лицо этого человека. Фигурально, буквально – как угодно, но вина никуда не делась, стыд пожирал изнутри, а страх… противный запах страха, пропитавший спальню – ее страха - говорил о том, что она боится потерять его, этого человека, его доверие, его дружбу и что-то несоизмеримо большее.

Уснуть этой ночью она так и не смогла.

Грохот в соседней квартире перепугал Джонс чуть ли не до полусмерти. Как ей показалось, там вышибли дверь.

Полностью одетая для работы, она осторожно выглянула наружу, прихватив с собой палку от швабры. Кажется, Сэм стонал и кого-то проклинал. Саманта набралась храбрости и скользнула внутрь, взмахнув палкой как оружием и нацеливая на противника.

-Черт…- выдохнул нападавший странно знакомым голосом.

Джин едва успел обернуться, как прямо около его носа застыло острие палки в руках Джонс. Еще дюйм и ему пришлось бы заказывать место в морге, но у этой цыпы было просто адское чутье и реакция.

-Черт,- ахнул он, тут же отпихивая от носа палку.- Джонс, ты сдурела? – завопил он.

Сэм весь в мыле выскочил из ванной.

-Шеф, что… Саманта?

-Она меня чуть не насадила на палку как курицу-гриль!- бушевал Джин.

-Не надо было ломать мне дверь,- пожал плечами Тайлер, гадко ухмыляясь.- Опять,- добавил он, тем самым подстегнув ярости шефа.

-Извини, шеф, но я подумала что на Сэма кто-то напал,- девчонка ничуть не смутилась, оперевшись о палку как стриптизерша о шест.- Сэм, это в порядке вещей – такой вот визит к тебе?

-Я уже почти привык,- отозвался Тайлер.

-Ты не открывал!- оправдывался Джин.

-Я был в душе.

-Господи, я чувствую себя как Рок Изада, связавшийся с Капитаном Корком, Шпротти и Чмоком,- Саманта покачала головой, закрыв ладонью глаза.

-Как кто?- не понял Джин.

-Тиль Швайгер на борту звездолета «Сюрприз»,- пояснил появившийся в комнате свежепобритый Сэм.- Веселое кино про конкурс красоты «Мисс Вайкики»,- Саманта издала задушенный смешок,- космос, перестрелки, героев, головожопских черепах, а так же настоящую мужскую дружбу и любовь,- он положил руку на плечо Джина, стараясь не улыбаться, в то время как Саманта уже пополам сложилась от хохота.

Джин покосился на руку, на девушку, на мужчину, гордо вздернувшего подбородок, и поинтересовался:

-Почему у тебя все через задницу?

Саманта громко застонала, вытирая выступившие слезы.


	78. Chapter 78

Хант здорово обозлился, в то время как Сэм и Саманта едва сдерживали смешки, сидя в Кортине.

-Кончайте ржать!- рассвирепел Хант.

-Извини, шеф,- Сэм сжал губы. Саманта на заднем сидении всхлипнула.

-Прости, уже кончили.

-Приехали, девочки,- Хант вышел из машины и хлопнул дверью, даже не взглянув на коллег, все еще улыбающихся от уха до уха.- Идиоты,- проворчал он, поднимаясь по ступенькам наверх к управлению.

-Шеф, у нас серьезная проблема,- с порога сообщила Доббс.

-Да? Ты не ехала сюда с двумя ненормальными, вот это как раз-то проблема,- поморщился он.- Что стряслось?

-Женщина, мать шестилетнего мальчика…

Сэм ввел подругу, придержав перед ней дверь.

-В общем,- продолжила Доббс,- я попросила подождать тебя в офисе.

-Привет, Филлис!- лучезарно улыбнулся Сэм.

-Привет,- поздоровалась Саманта.

-Эй, Джекилл и Хайд, за мной,- распорядился Хант, следуя к лифту.

Детективы послушно подчинились.

Едва они переступили порог офиса, как радужное настроение улетучилось.

Энни хлопотала около плачущей женщины лет тридцати пяти, сидевшей на стуле.

-Я дала успокоительного,- отчиталась Энни.

-Хорошо,- кивнул Хант.- Мэм, что стряслось?

-М-мой сын,- всхлипнула женщина.- Мой мальчик… мой Алекс…

-Что с ним? Его похитили? С Вами уже связывались? – Хант присел рядом на стол. – Не волнуйтесь, дорогая, мы все выясним и найдем парня.

-Его из… изнасиловали!- зарыдала несчастная женщина.

Сэм судорожно сглотнул. Кошмар любого родителя обнаружить своего ребенка мертвым – это уже однажды сказал Хант, но вдвойне ужасно найти ребенка, чье тело стало игрушкой в руках преступника.

-Ваш сын что-нибудь сказал Вам, мэм?- спросила Саманта, осторожно подходя ближе.

-Я… обнаружила кровь на его трусиках,- женщина шмыгнула носом.- Боже, я этого не переживу!- завыла она в голос.

Хант обернулся к детективам – Сэм ответил ему растерянным взглядом, Саманта же… просто стояла, глядя чуть вниз.

-Мэм,- обратилась она к женщине.- Как Ваше имя? Как нам обращаться к Вам?

-Бобби Уитон… Роберта,- женщина уткнулась носом в платок.

-Я детектив Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- представилась Саманта.- Мой шеф – старший инспектор Джин Хант, и мой коллега – детектив Сэм Тайлер, представила она мужчин.- Миссис Уитон, пожалуйста, возьмите себя в руки и расскажите все, что знаете, чтобы мы могли найти преступника.

-Господи…- всхлипнула женщина.

-Вы сказали, что обнаружили кровь,- мягко напомнил Сэм, записывая показания в блокнот.

-Я подумала, что он просто упал, сэр,- ответила женщина.- Знаете, Алекс вечно в синяках и ссадинах, а тут… - она снова закрыла лицо платком.

-Это был единичный случай или Вы просто не придавали этому значения?- почему-то спросила Джонс, удивив Ханта.

-Я не знаю! О боже, я ничего не знаю!

-Дорогуша, хотя бы скажите, кого Вы подозреваете,- попросил Хант.

Женщина всхлипнула.

-Знаете, я давно думала, что он какой-то странный,- заговорщически прошептала она.- Он всегда так странно на меня смотрит, у меня мурашки по спине бегут.

-Он?- переспросил Хант.

-Отец Майкл, мы водим к нему детей в воскресную школу.

-Вы настолько ревностная католичка, миссис Уитон?- равнодушно поинтересовалась Джонс.

-На что Вы намекаете, детектив Тайлер-Джонс?- вдруг вскинулась та.- Вы против того, что я воспитываю своего сына в духовной чистоте?

-Нет, что Вы, миссис Уитон,- Саманта пожала плечами.- Это совершенно не мое дело, как Вы воспитываете своего ребенка, но почему Вы сразу сказали про священника, а не, скажем, про соседа или молочника, или старьевщика, ну или коммивояжера?

-Да как Вы смеете!- зашипела женщина, вскочив.- Моего сына изнасиловал какой-то больной извращенец, а Вы предъявляете мне обвинения?

-Я задала Вам вопрос,- резко и холодно перебила Саманта.- Когда и сколько раз Вы обнаруживали кровь на нижнем белье сына, и почему Вы утверждаете, что насилие мог совершить священник?

-Советую ответить, милая,- кивнул Хант.- Это настоящая заноза – прицепится, дело дойдет до нарыва.

-Я увидела кровь утром,- ответила женщина.- Алекс сказал, что просто упал.

-На зад? Сомнительно,- голос девушки сочился ядом.

-Он никогда не жаловался, а я…

-Вы замечали кровь и раньше, верно?- еще холоднее ответила за нее Саманта.- Или же находили его белье мокрым, как будто он сам его стирал, это так?

Хант и Сэм молча впились глазами в Уитон.

-Д-да…- она смутилась.- Я думала, что Алекс проявляет самостоятельность,- она развела руками.- Я не плохая мать, если вы на это намекаете!- вскинулась она на немой вопрос в глазах мужчин.

-О, нет-нет,- заверил Сэм.- Никто не говорит, что Вы плохая мать, миссис Уитон.

-Тогда почему детектив Тайлер-Джонс так на меня смотрит?

-Она не смотрит, миссис Уитон,- вздохнул Хант.- Она не видит.

-Она… слепая?- женщина помахала рукой около лица девушки.- Боже мой!- воскликнула она, отшатнувшись от нее как от прокаженной.

Джонс сжала зубы так, что мышцы свело.

-Спасибо,- ледяным тоном ответила девушка.- Сколько раз Вы находили белье сына мокрым или в крови?

-В крови лишь раз, а мокрым… каждое воскресенье или среду.

-А что бывает в среду?- спросил Сэм, не понимая реакции подруги.

-Я играю в бридж с подругами, а Алекс остается на пару часов с друзьями. Мой муж отвозит его к соседскому мальчику.

-Вы получили медицинское освидетельствование?- спросила Саманта.- Вы провели осмотр сына?

-Я не… - женщина растерялась.- Я сразу же пошла сюда.

-И Вы бросили сына одного? – уточнила Саманта.- Почему Вы не привели его сюда? Где он вообще?

-Он дома, спит. Это тяжело для него, поймите.

-Так почему Вы обвиняете приходского священника, миссис Уитон?

-Я спросила Алекса и он сказал, что это отец Майкл.

-Хорошо, милая, мы свяжемся с Вами,- решил Хант.- Крис, возьми показания и запиши все данные.

-Хорошо, шеф,- молодой констебль подошел к женщине.- Мэм, пойдемте со мной.

-Мне показалось или у вас наметилась вражда?- Хант вытянул губы в трубочку, едва Уитон и Крис ушли.

-Можно, я не буду называть ее так, как она того заслуживает, шеф?- ответила Саманта.

-По-моему, она вполне искренна,- он с сомнением взглянул на девушку.

-В своем пренебрежении ко мне – да,- согласилась Джонс.- Хотя нет, в своем презрении ко мне.

-Ты это почувствовала?

-А ты нет? Когда она поняла, что я не вижу, у нее изменился тембр голоса. Ей почти противно общаться с тем, кто увечен по ее мнению.

-У нее сына изнасиловали, а ты говоришь про увечья,- насупился Сэм.

-Сэм, она мерзкая двуличная сука, прости за откровенность. Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что она спит с соседом или продавцом зелени.

-На мой взгляд цыпа вполне ничего,- не согласился Хант.

Саманта громко фыркнула.

-Как она была одета?

-Блузка, юбка…- начал Сэм.

-Декольте?- уточнила она.

-Нет, белая блузка на пуговицах.

-Застегнута под горло?

-Да, но к чему ты это ведешь?

-Ревностная католичка, Сэм,- напомнила Саманта.

-И?

-Что и? Показатель примера для всех подруг. Где-то я это уже видела.

-В Гайде?- спросил Хант.

-Нет, в сериале. Одна очень порядочная домохозяйка скрывала в своей семье кучу такого дерь… в общем, это было что-то, но на людях это был просто образец для подражания.

-Что-то знакомое,- кивнул Сэм.- Так что будем делать?

-Едем в приход и арестовываем священника,- решил Хант.

-Шеф, это неправильно,- возразила Саманта.- Нужно проверить семью Уитон, мужа, ее саму и прежде всего мальчика. Нужен психолог, чтобы узнать то, что произошло с ним. Думаю, нужна Энни.

-Притащим мальца сюда?- спросил Хант.

-Рискнем проверкой на дому, а там видно будет,- решил Сэм.

-А священника все равно арестуем,- снова заметил Хант.- И займемся этим прямо сейчас.

-Джин,- остановила его Саманта,- подожди, прошу тебя.

Сэм обернулся – Саманта уже давно никого не просила и тем более старалась обходиться безликим «шеф», обращаясь к Ханту. Значит, это что-то личное.

-Ты что-то унюхала?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Кроме того, что дело воняет? – ответила она.- Пожалуйста, не торопись с обвинениями, это слишком деликатное и щекотливое дело. Нужно заключение врача, нужен осмотр мальчика, нужна консультация психолога… в конце концов, надо видеть его самого, говорить с ним, выяснить отношения в семье. Мне очень не нравится голословное обвинение этой женщины. Тем более церковь явно не одобрит вмешательства во внутренние дела религии и устава церкви в совокупности.

-По сути, верно,- согласился Сэм.- Без доказательств мы не можем прийти в церковь и просто арестовать священника.

-Я могу все, что захочу, - заявил Хант.- Я коп, это моя территория.

-Хорошо, только не кипятись,- Сэм поднял руки,- просто давай сделаем это тихо и аккуратно, поговорим с мальчиком, дождемся экспертизы. Конечно, неплохо было бы взять анализ спермы…

-ЧТО?!- возмутился Хант.

-… но это пока невозможно,- закончил Сэм.- Тогда лучше всего ехать с миссис Уитон и проведать ее сына.

-Ладно, тогда нужно ее догнать,- Хант развернулся на пятках и проследовал на выход.

Сэм не стал спрашивать подругу, почему она наотрез отказалась сесть в Кортину, выбрав машину Энни. Оно и понятно – кому захочется терпеть присутствие человека, который считает тебя инвалидом и человеком второго сорта? Однако, вместе с этим, было странно и немного другое, почему Саманта настаивала на присутствии Энни, о чем шепталась с ней, когда девушки вышли из управления, почему Джонс так негативно отреагировала на Роберту Уитон и почему вообще избрала тактику жесткого давления на несчастную женщину. Судя по выражению лица шефа, тот думал примерно о том же, хотя Сэм не мог поручиться за то, что Хант не мечтал увидеть Бобби голой.

Машина остановилась около хорошенького домика в престижном районе, около которого была аккуратно подстриженная лужайка, низкий заборчик и даже фигурки гномиков около двери. Просто идиллическая картинка.

Девушки снова о чем-то шептались, Сэм обратил внимание на то, что Саманта взяла трость – привезли из доков. Аккуратно держа под руку Энни, Джонс, постукивая тростью по земле, приблизилась к мужчинам.

-Это…- Хант покосился на трость и на Энни.

-Все в порядке, шеф, я помогу.

-Проходите,- душещипательно-вежливым тоном радушной хозяйки попросила Уитон, открывая дверь.

Хант зашел первым, оглядываясь по сторонам, Сэм – вторым, следом зашли девушки и потом – сама хозяйка дома.

-У Вас очень красиво, миссис Уитон,- отметила Энни, поддерживая Саманту под руку.- Так уютно.

-О, спасибо, милая,- вежливо улыбнулась женщина.- Не хотите ли чаю?- предложила она.

-Нет, спасибо, - отмахнулся Сэм.

-С молоком и два кусочка сахара,- кивнул Хант, не глядя на женщину.

-Не откажусь,- сладко улыбнулась Саманта.

-Если можно, некрепкий,- попросила Энни.

Уитон ушла на кухню, звеня чашками.

-Неплохо устроились,- пробормотал Хант, разглядывая картины на стенах.- Джонс, ты какого хрена из себя строишь?- шепотом поинтересовался он.

-Шеф, я всего лишь слепой офицер, имей сострадание и отвали,- ледяным тоном так же прошептала она.

-Женщины,- заворчал он, кивнув Сэму на девушек.

-Ваш сын спит, миссис Уитон?- Сэм помог появившейся женщине поставить поднос с чашками на столик – все-таки чашек было пять, отметил он.

-Не уверена, но я проверю,- женщина поднялась наверх.

-Анализ?- негромко спросила Саманта подругу.

-Чистый дом, ухоженный,- ответила Энни.

-Насколько чистый?- уточнила Саманта.

-Очень. Я бы даже сказала - излишне чист.

-Вы это о чем?- покосился на них Хант.

-Хочу сменить интерьер,- ответила Саманта.- Думаю, поинтересоваться дизайном у специалиста в этой области.

-Алекс сейчас выйдет,- сообщила Бобби, спускаясь к гостям.

-А где Ваш муж, мэм?- спросил Сэм.- Он работает?

-О, Джо продает телевизоры и прочую бытовую технику.

-А Вы домохозяйка?

-Я работаю в косметическом салоне.

-Сами декорировали дом, миссис Уитон?- спросила Саманта, источая мед и елей.

Сэм заметил мелькнувшее брезгливое выражение лица в хозяйке дома. Саманта оказалась права – Уитон причислила девушку ко второму сорту.

-Да, детектив,- тем не менее, вежливо ответила Бобби.- Помочь Вам с чаем?

-Нет, благодарю,- она повернула голову к Энни. Та подняла изящную чашечку на блюдце и подала подруге.- М-м-м…- сообщила Саманта после первого же глотка – Сэм готов был поклясться, что она лишь смочила губы.- Замечательный чай!

Хант нахмурил брови – с чего это его детектив ведет себя как трепетная лань?

-В самом деле, просто наивкуснейший,- подыграл Сэм, пробуя чай. - Скажите, миссис Уитон, что Вы делаете с нижним бельем сына? Вы его уже стирали?

-Господи,- выдохнула Бобби, едва не опрокинув на себя чай.- Конечно же, я немедленно его выстирала!

-Ой!- Саманта дрогнула рукой и пролила чай прямо на ковер.- Простите, миссис Уитон!- жалобно извинилась она.- Мне так неловко.

Хант нахмурился еще сильнее, Сэм про себя отметил, что Саманта немного переигрывает – самую малость, но все же заметно.

-Н-ничего,- с натяжкой ответила Бобби.

-Мама,- Сэм повернул голову на звук и встретился глазами с хорошеньким светловолосым мальчишкой, замершим на лестнице.

-Але…- начала Бобби, но в тот же момент Энни пролила свой чай на ковер.

-Господи, я такая неловкая!- застонала Энни, розовея от стыда.- Простите, ради бога.

-Мой ковер!- сквозь зубы зашипела Бобби.- Вы что ослеп…- она замолчала, бросив холодный взгляд на совершенно спокойную Саманту.

-Простите,- униженно прошептала Энни, очаровательно краснея – Сэм мысленно зааплодировал девушкам, толком не понимая смысла игры.

-Мама,- снова позвал мальчик, глядя почему-то не на мать, а на Ханта и сидевшую напротив него Саманту.

-Алекс, дорогой,- сладко запела Бобби, вставая.

-Вы полицейские?- доверчиво спросил мальчик, подойдя к матери.

-Старший инспектор Джин Хант, сынок,- кивнул мальчишке Хант.- Детектив Сэм Тайлер, детектив Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, констебль Энни Картрайт,- представил он команду.

-Алекс,- мальчик протянул руку мужчине. Тот осторожно пожал ладошку и отпустил.- Я Алекс, мэм,- он протянул ладошку Саманте.

-Алекс!- встревожилась мать.

-Все хорошо, мэм, - успокоила Энни. – Алекс, детектив Тайлер-Джонс не видит.

-О, - вдруг светло улыбнулась Джонс, протянув руку по направлению мальчика.- Прости, друг, я не поняла, к кому ты обращаешься. Рада познакомиться, можешь звать меня просто Саманта.

Мальчик пытливо вгляделся в лицо девушки, покосился на ее ладонь и вложил свою ладонь в ее руку.

-Привет, Саманта,- улыбнулся он.

-Присядешь со мной?- предложила Саманта.- Думаю, Энни немного потеснится,- она повернула голову к подруге.

-О, конечно,- Энни чуть отсела, приглашая мальчика сесть между девушками. Он снова взглянул на Саманту и протиснулся между ними, все так же не выпуская ладонь Джонс из своей.

-Обычно он не настолько невоспитан,- заметила мать.- Прошу прощения.

-Ну что Вы, - улыбнулся Сэм.- Совершенно контактный парень, да, Алекс?

Мальчик кивнул, разглядывая мужчину, и с некоей опаской косясь на Ханта, так же изучающе-пристально разглядывающего его.

-Мы можем задать пару вопросов Вашему сыну, мэм?- спросил Хант.

-Да, инспектор, конечно,- натянуто кивнула Бобби.

-Скажи, сынок, как ты себя чувствуешь?- обратился к пареньку Хант.

-Нормально, сэр,- тот покосился на мокрое пятно на ковре.- А почему тут лужа?

-Я очень неловкая,- ответила Саманта.- Да еще и нечаянно толкнула Энни.

-Алекс, манеры!- жестко пресекла дальнейшие вопросы Бобби.

-Скажи, дорогой, - нежно обратилась к мальчику Саманта,- у тебя что-нибудь болит?

Сэм взглянул на покрасневшую Бобби.

-Я… - мальчишка опустил глаза в пол, закусил губу и поерзал.- Нет, мэм.

-Тебе удобно?- спросила Саманта снова.- Хочешь сесть ко мне на колени?

-Я… нет, мэм,- он убрал руку из ладони девушки.

-К тебе кто-нибудь прикасался…- Хант старательно подобрал слова,- …в запретных местах?

-Я…

-Ну же, Алекс,- подбодрила Бобби.- Скажи инспектору то, что ты сказал мне. Скажи, что с тобой сделал отец Майкл.

Сэм поморщился от такого явного давления.

-Я… он… трогал меня… там…- мальчик покраснел до корней волос, пряча глаза и постоянно ерзая.

-Трогал?- уточнил Сэм.- Только трогал?

-Боже, детектив!- воскликнула Бобби.- Он уже достаточно сказал вам!

-Думаю, стоит показать мальчика доктору,- как можно мягче сказала Саманта.- Алекс, тебе больно сидеть?

-Бога ради!- не выдержала Бобби.- Алекс, иди в свою комнату!- потребовала она. Едва мальчик поднялся наверх, она накинулась на девушку:- Детектив Тайлер-Джонс, я не позволю давить на моего сына!

-По-моему, давите на него Вы,- ничуть не смутилась Саманта.- Почему Вы не хотите показать его врачу? Вы боитесь?

-Боитесь огласки?- наконец понял Сэм.- Боитесь того, что узнают соседи, и на Алекса будут показывать пальцами?

-Или Вы боитесь узнать, что Ваш сын болен? – Саманта сделала контрольный в голову. Бобби закусила губу и густо покраснела от едва сдерживаемого гнева.- Его могли заразить венерическим заболеванием, а это нужно лечить, а не утаивать.

-У нас приличная семья, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- заявила она.- И я не допущу, чтобы мой сын и моя семья стали объектом нападок! Инспектор,- обратилась она к заинтересовавшемуся допросом Ханту,- арестуйте отца Майкла!

-Без доказательств и справок от врача?- он поставил пустую чашку на столик.- Просто с Ваших слов, милая?

-Алекс уже сказал, что это отец Майкл,- возразила Бобби.

-После Вашего напоминания,- заметил Сэм.- Вам безразлично здоровье Вашего сына, миссис Уитон?

-Скорее НЕ все равно на репутацию,- добила Саманта.- Я права?

-Я буду жаловаться,- прошипела Бобби.- Убирайтесь из моего дома!- заявила она.

-Мама,- позвал Алекс, спустившись с лестницы и глядя на людей в гостиной.

-Алекс, я сказала тебе идти в свою комнату!- прикрикнула на него мать.

-Думаю, сынок, тебе нужно собраться и поехать к дяде доктору,- Хант поднялся во весь рост и подмигнул мальчику.- Что скажешь?

-Инспектор Хант…- Бобби выглядела так, словно готова была вцепиться мужчине в волосы.

-На машине?- уточнил Алекс, сверкнув глазами.

-На самой лучшей машине в мире,- заявил Хант, задрав подбородок.

-Мам, можно?- почему-то спросил Алекс.

-Я помогу собраться,- сдалась Бобби. Она подошла к сыну и увела его наверх.

-Она тебя ненавидит,- заявила Саманта Ханту.

-За машину?

-Нет, за то, что ты коп.

-По-моему, она возненавидела всех нас,- заметил Сэм.

-Она напугана,- вздохнула Саманта.- И она очень не хочет связываться с ущербными, каковой считает меня и очень не хочет начать считать сына.

-Нет.

-Но шеф, это быстрее и продуктивнее.

-Нет!

-Я угоню машину.

-И врежешься в первый же столб.

-У меня чутье лисы.

-Плевать. Нет!

-Шеф…

-Мы можем ехать?

Хант обернулся на женщину, сидевшую в машине с сыном.

-Нет! То есть да, едем.

-А что со мной?- Саманта нетерпеливо постучала тростью о землю.

-Ладно, но особо не разгоняйся,- не выдержал мужчина.- Картрайт, рация с собой и включена, надеюсь?

-Да, шеф, - отозвалась Энни.

-Хорошо, по машинам и по делам,- распорядился Хант, прыгая в Кортину.

Обе машины отъехали от дома Уитон: Хант, Тайлер и Бобби с Алексом в одной, и Энни с Самантой в другой.

Память подкидывала что-то связанное с церквями – чье-то доброе лицо, умные немного грустные глаза, прикосновение теплых рук, мудрые слова… кто-то добрый, кто-то… дружественный, утерянный как тот, другой... молодой коп без лица.

И запахи, и звуки, и шепот молившихся, и потрескивание свечей, ощущение того, что она уже была в церкви… когда-то давно, в другой жизни.

-Здесь красиво,- тихо сказала Энни.- Подождешь, я попробую узнать, где найти отца Майкла?

-Давай, а я побуду здесь,- Саманта остановилась около скамеек, нащупывая их рукой. Все-таки быть слепой ох как несладко.

Пришлось сесть на край скамьи, потому что было чертовски сложно угадать размеры помещения, несмотря на то, что все церкви были примерно одинаковыми в плане внутреннего декора.

Минуты текли невыносимо медленно – девушка не выдержала давящей тишины с едва слышным потрескиванием свечей, встала, прошла вперед, даже не чувствуя, куда она идет.

-Мисс, осторожно!- чьи-то руки перехватили ее.- Вы обожжетесь!

-Что?- она вдруг поняла, что запросто могла налететь на свечи и вспыхнуть.- Простите, подвели сразу все чувства.

-Вы в порядке? – спросил голос.

-Да, нормально. Забыла трость около скамьи.

-Вы незрячая? – деликатно поинтересовался голос.

-Боюсь, что так, сэр,- вздохнула она.

-Присядьте сюда,- ее бережно подвели к скамье и осторожно усадили.- Я принесу Вашу трость.

-Спасибо.

Едва уловимые слухом шаги стихли и снова вернулись, в руку что-то осторожно ткнулось – трость.

-Спасибо,- повторила она.- Право, так неловко, я едва не сбила свечи, но я даже не почувствовала тепла от них. Просто ничего – ни ощущения пространства, ни температуры.

-Но все благополучно разрешилось, мисс,- улыбнулся голос.

-Спасибо… эм-м-м…

-Майкл. Отец Майкл Келли, мисс.

-О… моя коллега как раз ушла искать Вас, падре,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Детектив Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, сэр. Боюсь, у меня не очень приятная весть для Вас.

Девушка рассчитывала, что он замолчит, попытается сбежать, но он никуда не ушел.

-Я слушаю Вас, детектив. Чем могу помочь?

-Алекс Уитон, падре… мальчика периодически насиловали… - рядом почувствовалось движение воздуха – мужчина поднял руку, осеняя себя крестом.- Падре, мне поручено провести допрос. Алекс Уитон и Роберта Уитон, его мать, обвиняют Вас совращении несовершеннолетнего, сэр.

-Я боялся этого,- вздохнул человек.- Всегда думал, что это плохо кончится для несчастного чада.

-Простите?

-Саманта…- раздался голос Энни.- Простите, сэр, я ищу отца Майкла.

-Майкл Келли, Энни,- представила Джонс своего спасителя.

Мальчишка вертелся всю дорогу до больницы. На Ханта жалко было смотреть – еще никогда гроза всех манчестерских преступников не выглядел настолько испугано за судьбу своей драгоценной Кортины. Хант смертельно боялся любой дырки на сидении, любой царапины на дереве, впрочем, мальчик не пытался ничего царапать или ковырять, зато восторженно вскрикивал, глядя в окно.

Сэм улыбался, оглядываясь на шустрого паренька, так легко радующегося простым вещам, но в то же время думал о том, кто довел это беззащитное создание до ада, если теперь беднягу тащат в больницу на обследование.

-Миссис Уитон одна из самый респектабельных дам в этой части города,- сообщил отец Майкл.- Она из тех, кто никогда не пропускает служб, кто старается на благо церкви, подчас даже забывая про родных и близких.

-Вроде бы церковь должна поощрять такое рвение, разве нет?- спросила Саманта.- Все благотворительные взносы идут из карманов мирян или от спонсоров, которых найти гораздо труднее. Вы не согласны, падре?

-Все так, детектив,- мужчина кивнул, глядя на свечи,- но она… м-м-м… излишне пристрастна.

-Что Вы имеете в виду?- Энни нетерпеливо поерзала на скамье.- Она принуждала сына к чему-то?

-О, нет, мисс, это не принуждение, скорее… что-то вроде компромисса.

-Добровольно-принудительный характер взаимоотношений между матерью и сыном?- удивилась Джонс.- Сходишь на службу – получишь конфетку, так?

-Я не должен этого говорить,- священник склонил голову.- Я обязан сохранить тайну исповеди.

-Понимаю,- Энни поджала губы.

-А вот я – нет,- Саманта склонила голову набок.- Сэр, подумайте о том, в чем Вас обвинили эти люди – это статья, это тюрьма, а в тюрьмах не любят педофилов.

-Мне нужно посоветоваться с отцом-настоятелем,- мужчина поднялся.- Я не могу нарушить слово, данное Господу.

-Это лишнее, падре,- Саманта так же встала, поднялась и Энни.- Сперва Вы предстанете перед моим начальником, и поверьте, этот человек не святой Петр, но он вполне может Вас к нему направить.

-Он убьет меня?- почему-то спокойно спросил священник.

-Нет, замучает и изобьет в лучшем случае,- поправила Саманта.- Лучше рассказать нам, чтобы мы смогли хоть как-то защитить Вас перед ним.

-Вы меня арестуете?

-А есть причина? Скорее я лично прошу Вас просто довериться мне. Поверьте, я распутывала и не такие дела, я могла бы понять, что произошло.

-Тем не менее, я должен испросить дозволения у отца-настоятеля,- настаивал мужчина.

-Как угодно, сэр, - склонила голову Энни.- Но Вам лучше не пытаться сбежать.

-Я даже не помышлял об этом, мисс,- все так же спокойно ответил мужчина.- Прошу меня простить, я вернусь, как только поговорю с отцом-настоятелем.

-Не торопитесь, мы подождем,- улыбнулась Саманта, снова садясь на скамейку.

Энни проследила размеренный, но спокойный шаг мужчины и села рядом с подругой.

-Сбежит,- заявила она.

-Не сбежит,- поморщилась Саманта.- Тем более, он невиновен.

-Ты что-то почувствовала?

-Страх можно замаскировать уверенностью в правоте поступка, но этот человек уверен в другом – он не считает себя жертвой, скорее соучастником.

-Что?- испугалась Энни.- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он помогал насильнику?

-Не я так считаю, а он. И дело не в запахах или звуках, а в его голосе. Разве ты не заметила явную вину от произошедшего?

-Вину? Я не понимаю.

-Он всего лишь делает свою работу… то есть… я не знаю, как это правильно назвать – то, чем он занимается. В общем, он делает свое дело, но в то же время не одобряет действий Бобби Уитон по отношению к своему сыну. Странно, на самом деле, вроде бы священник, а священники должны поощрять молодое поколение к отношению с богом, а тут…

-Ты про конфетку?- поняла Энни.

-Думаю, такая пуританка как Уитон обещает что-то большее, чем просто конфетка.

-Что, например? Карусели на целый день? Мороженое до ангины? Машину?

-Не думаю. Они богаты?

-Обеспечены, но я бы не сказала, что это роскошь. Скорее, вкус.

-Что может хотеть шестилетний мальчишка помимо шоколада и конфет?

-Игрушки,- неуверенно пожала плечами Энни.- Много мороженого, какие-то развлечения.

-Как думаешь, мать настолько занята собой и благотворительностью, что не обращает внимания на сына?

-Не знаю, но ее тон обращения к мальчику показался странным. Она постоянно одергивала его, как будто он уже своим существованием мешал ей. Разве так можно относиться к собственному ребенку?- возмутилась Энни.

-Ты бы удивилась тому, что возможно,- вздохнула Саманта.- В Гайде были и не такие случаи.

-Но это же ее ребенок!

-Она и не отрицает, а очень даже защищает его. Или себя, что вероятнее всего. Она ведь действительно не любит второсортных людей, я права?

Энни вспыхнула румянцем.

-Инвалиды – не второсортные люди! – горячо заспорила она и тут же смутилась.- То есть… прости, я не это имела в виду.

-Все нормально, Энни,- равнодушно ответила Джонс.- Не умей я чувствовать людей как сейчас, я действительно была бы инвалидом, а так от меня есть хоть какая-то польза.

-Не говори так,- пробормотала Энни.- Я не считаю тебя… то есть…

-Вернемся к Уитон,- перебила Джонс, поняв, что подруга просто не знает, как выпутаться из этой неловкости.- Странно то, что Бобби любит Алекса, заботится о нем, при этом она ревностная католичка как Кровавая Мэри, старающаяся дать сыну достойное образование, воспитание под лоном церкви, но непонятно то, что она так негативно относится к тем, кто увечен. Ладно, кто хоть как-то несовершенен,- перефразировала она на вздох подруги.- Разве бог не призывал относиться к калекам со смирением и почтением, убеждая, что их есть Царствие небесное? Разве такая как Уитон не должна была бы стремиться помочь мне или мальчику?

-Думаешь, она действительно что-то скрывает?

-Стопроцентно уверена. Чем краше картинка снаружи, тем больше мазни внутри. Успех в чем-то всегда отражается на семье, а если ты посвящаешь себя обществу и стараешься держать лицо, страдают твои домашние. Мать стремится к идеалу во всем, даже в собственном сыне она видит лишь кусок пластилина, из которого удобно лепить нужную фигурку.

-Она манипулирует им.

-Почти наверняка. И я почти уверена, что отец Майкл не скажет ничего нового о том, что мы уже поняли – Алекс не хотел бы ходить на воскресные службы, но мать чем-то заманивает его.

-Например, деньгами.

-Хорошая версия, кстати! Но ему шесть, думаешь, он на что-то копит? Дети в таком возрасте не способны держать в руке деньги и не потратить их на лакомства и удовольствия, отказывая себе сейчас и прогнозируя покупки в будущем. Не в шесть лет!

-Может быть, Алекс хорошо развит для своего возраста?

-Гений? Думаешь, парень – вундеркинд, а мать старается это скрыть?

-Не знаю, но миссис Уитон точно его контролирует.

-Мальчишка смышленый, но лично я не заметила ничего особенного в его поведении, если только он не умеет поджигать взглядом дома или передвигать предметы усилием воли.

-Он предпочел сесть с тобой рядом, а не с матерью,- вспомнила Энни.- Думаешь, она его бьет?

-Не-е-ет,- поморщилась Саманта.- Только не Бобби – эта и пальцем его не тронет, сразу видно… то есть чувствуется. Но ты права – он сел с нами и почему-то взял за руку именно меня.

-Может, он тянется к таким, как он подсознательно?

-К каким - к таким?

-К…

-К калекам? Хочешь сказать, что…

-Прости, я не…

-Погоди, это мысль! Ты психолог, ты понимаешь в мозгах. Это твое мнение как психолога или просто как женщины?

-Он поздоровался сначала с шефом, то есть сразу определил, кто из нас главный.

-Так.

-Но Сэму он только кивнул.

-Так.

-И мне тоже только кивнул.

-И?

-Но тебе он протянул руку как и Ханту.

-Думаешь, выделил альфа-самку?

-Что? Нет, то есть возможно, но скорее всего это было бессознательно.

-Почему? Я слепая, а его насиловал мужчина – мы оба жертвы обстоятельств. По крайней мере, я бы думала именно так на его месте.

-Но ты на своем и я не уверена, что мальчик мог бы так сложно разбираться в анализе ситуации, тем более что он лишь потом узнал, что ты… не видишь.

-Энни, расслабься, я не кусаюсь. Называй все своими именами – не сахарная, плакать не буду.

-Извини.

-Ладно, что дальше? Он протянул мне руку…

-…и не выпустил ее. Сразу же, как только узнал, что ты не видишь.

-Энни, прекрати отрицание и повторяй за мной: «сле-па-я».

-Саманта, не надо… пожалуйста.

-Хорошо, не хочешь – не надо. Продолжай.

-Вот тогда он действительно нашел в тебе союзника, равного, такую же жертву, как ты сказала.

-Но почему он сначала не сел с матерью? Кстати, довольно смелый парнишка – вот так протягивать руку Ханту. Я бы сто раз подумала, прежде чем лучше бы спряталась.

Энни тихо засмеялась.

-Шеф ему подмигнул.

-Так. Что?!

-Он подмигнул мальчику. Саманта, у него же не каменное сердце.

-Сомневаюсь, что у него хоть какое-то в наличие. Ладно, опустим Ханта и их взаимное притяжение с мальчиком. Как вела себя Бобби?

-Она… напряглась.

-Точнее!

-Она… поморщилась, когда он протянул тебе руку, и отвернулась с таким выражением лица, как будто увидела раздавленную гусеницу, когда он сел с нами рядом.

-Ей стало противно? Но что конкретно ей стало противно: что ее сын один из калек, которых она не выносит? Что ее сын общается с калекой? Что он касается калеки? Не может же она думать, что слепота передается через прикосновение, в самом деле!

-Она очень не хотела обследовать сына.

-Боялась подтверждения страха – это нормальная реакция.

-Она не хотела бы огласки. Вообще не хотела бы, чтобы эта история вышла за пределы дома. То есть полиция должна была бы арестовать отца Майкла, обвинить его на основании ее слов и слов мальчика, а потом отдать того под суд и заключить в тюрьму.

-Все сразу и побыстрее? Я тоже думала про это. Кстати, отчего вдруг такое отношение к инвалиду-полицейскому?

-Может быть не к инвалиду-полицейскому, а к женщине-инвалиду-полицейскому?

-Я не люблю шарады.

-Цепочка. Она может считать, что женщине не место в полиции.

-Презрение к тому, что женщина может быть детективом и самостоятельно вести расследования, а не просто приносить кофе и булочки?

-Возможно. Возможно, что это оскорбительно для нее, как для женщины – хранительницы очага, семейного быта.

-Эта хранительница играла в карты, пока ее сына насиловали и даже глазом не моргнула спросить парня, почему у того вдруг проснулась тяга к стирке. Давно ли мальчики шести лет самостоятельно стирают свои трусы, а?

-Она же идеалистка.

-Перфекционист, а?

-Вроде того. Так что не удивительно, что Алекс сам начал ухаживать за собой, а она восприняла это как само собой разумеющееся.

-Бред! Энни, это ерунда! Дети в таком возрасте мало обращают внимание на белье.

-Но его насиловали, он хотел смыть с себя грязь.

Саманта шумно вздохнула.

-Он идет,- шепнула Энни.

-Я могу ехать с вами, - сообщил священник.- Отец-настоятель разрешил мне открыть правду.

-Но… разве Вы не хотите рассказать здесь?- удивилась Энни.- Это упростит процедуру допроса в управлении, мы могли бы защитить Вас, если…

-В этом нет необходимости, мисс,- мягко отклонил мужчина.- Детектив, Вам помочь?

-Если хотите, но я бы не отказалась,- улыбнулась Саманта, подавая мужчине руку.

Энни чуть удивилась такому жесту, но возражать не стала.

Мужчин в смотровую не пустили, а миссис Уитон попросилась позвонить мужу.

-Думаешь, цыпа что-то почуяла своим волшебным носом?- Хант сидел на кушетке в коридоре, развалившись и вытянув ноги так, чтобы максимально мешаться всем проходящим.

-Не знаю, - пожал плечами Сэм, ходивший взад-вперед по коридору и периодически спотыкаясь о ноги шефа.- Если и так, что мы узнаем только когда девушки приедут в офис.

-Какого черта Джонс вдруг так возлюбила Картрайт?- задумчиво спросил Хант, следя, как напарник уже в который раз задел его ноги и едва не свалился на пол.- Опять что-то замышляет?

-Нет, просто Энни стала единственной, с кем Саманта общалась так долго после пробуждения в мире вечной тьмы. И убери ноги, наконец! - не выдержал Сэм, едва не пнув нижние длинные конечности начальника.

Хант переместился так, чтобы не мешать ему нарезать круги, но как следует садиться не стал.

-Думаешь, пацана насиловали периодически, а мать ничего не видела?- снова начал он.

-Не знаю,- весь передернулся Сэм.- Даже думать об этом противно. Каким человеком надо быть, чтобы насиловать ребенка?

-Дерьмовым,- совершенно спокойно ответил Хант.- Детей убивают, берут в заложники, но чтобы насиловать мальчишку шести лет от роду…

Сэм вздохнул и потер щеки ладонями.

-Сядь,- поморщился Хант.- От тебя в глазах уже рябит.

-Не смотри,- огрызнулся Сэм.

-Сэм, слушай, если будешь относиться к делам с такими эмоциями, надолго тебя не хватит,- сообщил Хант.

-Знаешь, тебе бы понравился доктор Хаус,- снова огрызнулся Сэм.- Он тоже лечил не пациентов, а болезни, и уверял, что врач, лечащий именно людей, не вылезает из депрессий.

-Ну… - Хант вытянул губы в трубочку,- понятия не имею о ком ты, но этот док мне уже нравится. По крайней мере, сбережешь нервы, а на нашей работе главное – хладнокровность.

-И панцирь,- добавил Сэм.

-Почему?

-Толстокожесть уже не в моде, броня лучше,- пояснил Сэм.

-Логично,- кивнул Хант, вскакивая при виде вбежавшего раскрасневшегося мужчины.

-Где мой сын? Где он?- закричал мужчина.

-Сэр, простите, но…- Сэм выставил вперед руки.

-Уитон?- коротко спросил Хант.

-Алекс Уитон, да,- кивнул мужчина.- Я Джо, Джо Уитон. Где моя жена?

-Джо!- Бобби бросилась на шею мужу.- Джо, это ужасно, они заставили меня! Боже, что скажут соседи, они же наверняка все видели, как нас сажали в машину, как увозили, пойдут слухи, сплетни… Господи, какой это позор!

-Самое время,- поморщился Хант, наклонившись к Тайлеру.- Сэр, мэм, - обратился он к чете Уитон,- просто посидите и подождите результатов осмотра.

-Я хочу пойти к сыну!- Джо вытянулся во весь немалый рост и выпятил грудь.- Я хочу быть рядом с моим мальчиком!

-Сэр, - Сэм протянул к нему руки, успокаивая,- прошу Вас, в смотровую нельзя, Вы напугаете ребенка.

-Я его отец!- едва не закричал мужчина.

-Мистер Уитон,- встрял Хант,- сядьте, - ледяным тоном приказал он.

Странно, но супруги послушно опустились на соседнюю кушетку и стали шептаться.

-Господа,- врач вывел красного как рак мальчика из смотровой и поманил обоих детективов и родителей,- могу я поговорить с вами? Сестра Ноубл присмотрит на Алексом,- он обернулся в кабинет и оттуда вышла полная немолодая приветливая женщина.

-Пойдем, дорогой, - поманила она Алекса – он кинул тоскливый взгляд на Ханта, но почему-то даже не взглянул на родителей.- Пошли, угощу тебя какао.

-Мы быстро, родной,- мать рассеянно потрепала сына по макушке и стиснула руку мужа в своей.

Подождав, пока мальчик уйдет, врач пригласил людей зайти в кабинет и без лишних заминок приступил к отчету.

-Джо работает здесь,- вдруг сказал священник.

Энни обернулась на него.

-Где, сэр?

-В том магазине,- кивнул Келли.- Магазин теле и радиоаппаратуры.

-Это совсем рядом с церковью!- ахнула Энни.

-Сэр,- Саманта повернула голову,- советую начинать говорить немедленно, мы можем опоздать с Вашей защитой.

-Саманта?- Энни нахмурилась.- Что происходит?

-Это не он, Энни. Я права, падре?

-Боюсь, что ничего утешительного я сказать не могу,- врач поджал сухие губы.

-Боже!- ахнула Бобби, сжав руку мужа.

-Неоднократное изнасилование, мэм,- сухо подтвердил доктор.- Множество микроразрывов, но это не самое страшное.

-Господи,- выдохнула несчастная мать, заливаясь слезами.

-Что еще?- Сэм единственный, кто смог хоть что-то спросить – Джо Уитон был в шоковом состоянии, Хант же буквально кипел от злости.

Врач снял очки и потер переносицу.

-Нужна операция, мистер и миссис Уитон,- сообщил он.- У Вашего мальчика геморрой и…

-Господи…- в голос застонала Бобби.

-… и выпадение прямой кишки,- закончил доктор.- Многократное изнасилование, помноженное на возраст ребенка… в общем, картина безрадостная, но операбельная.

-Этого не может быть!- заголосила Бобби.- Только не с моим мальчиком! Нет! Этого просто не может быть!

Доктор быстро поднялся, отошел за ширму и вынес стакан воды.

-Успокоительное,- он подал его мужу женщины, бившейся в настоящей истерике.

-Бобби… милая… Бобби, выпей, дорогая,- зашептал Джо.

-Только не мой мальчик! – стонала она.- Не мой малыш! Господи, как я не углядела! Как я могла упустить такое!

Хант встал, сверкнув глазами.

-Едем в управление, берем заявление и немедленно арестовываем этого ублюдка!- заявил он.

-Шеф, остынь,- Сэм испугался за жизнь священника, на которого Хант уже взял след и готов был голыми руками свернуть тому шею за мальчишку.

Ханту хватило пары секунд, чтобы вытащить Тайлера в коридор и швырнуть его на кушетку.

-Слушай меня, парень,- начал он.- Если в моем городе завелся педофил, вытворяющий с детьми такое,- он ткнул в сторону кабинета,- то я найду его и выпущу ему кишки. Ясно, приятель?

-Шеф, насколько я понял, Саманта и Энни как раз работают над этим делом, они в церкви,- Сэм не на шутку испугался уже не только за жизнь священника, но и за свою, и за жизни девушек.- Шеф, я почти уверен, что они привезут его.

-Я выпущу ему кишки еще быстрее,- кивнул Хант.

Двери кабинета открылись и чета Уитон вышла в сопровождении врача.

-…что смогу, не сомневайтесь,- заверял их доктор.- Полный курс лечения и послеоперационный период под присмотром лучших докторов. Думаю, что вас возьмет доктор Рассел. Замечательный врач, один из лучших врачей Лондона, мой старый добрый друг. Свяжусь с ним сегодня же, если Вы не возражаете.

-Не возражаем,- Джо кивнул, обнимая жену.- Большое спасибо.

-Боже мой…- бормотала Бобби, стискивая пиджак мужа.- Боже мой… мой мальчик… мой бедный мальчик… боже мой…

-Вот, о чем я,- ткнул пальцем Хант, обращаясь к Сэму.

-Миссис Уитон – одна из самых преданных прихожан,- начал Келли.- Не пропускала ни одной службы, всегда старалась помогать церкви довольно щедрыми взносами.

-Она настолько обеспечена?- спросила Саманта.

-Я не подслушивал, детектив, но женщины говорили, что она получила наследство от тети где-то в Глазго года три назад. Я знаю эту семью давно, Роберта никогда бы не стала говорить такое и тем более, не стала бы оставлять ребенка одного – я знаю ее семь лет, еще с того времени, когда она была замужем за Робертом Фоули, отцом Алекса.

-Уитон – ее вторая фамилия от нынешнего мужа?- удивилась Саманта.- Алекс усыновлен?

-Поймите меня правильно, детектив, я не должен упоминать про это, но… после смерти Роберта им пришлось несладко. Нет-нет, не в материальном плане, а морально. Смерть мужа подкосила ее.

-Когда и от чего умер мистер Фоули, знаете?- спросила Саманта.

-Четыре года назад от пневмонии. Я отпевал его, упокой Господь его душу,- мужчина перекрестился.- А через год Роберта пришла на службу с мужчиной, а по окончании попросила обвенчать их.

-Вот так просто? Через год после смерти мужа, когда сын был совсем крохой?- Энни едва справилась с управлением от шока.

-Мистер Уитон мне не понравился, мэм,- кивнул мужчина.- Он… это было видно, что он несколько предвзято относится к супруге.

-Что Вы имеете в виду?- уточнила Саманта.- Он обижал ее? Запугивал?

-Нет, что Вы! Она смотрела на него с такой любовью, какую не каждый день встретишь.

-Разве же это странно?- не поняла Энни.

-Нет, конечно, но… - мужчина задумался на миг.- Понимаете, я просил ее не торопиться, подождать, подумать о сыне…

-Тогда и началась ее злость на Вас?- догадалась Саманта.

-Именно так, детектив. Роберта Уитон кричала, что не позволит разрушать ее счастье, угрожала мне, что если я не обвенчаю ее и мужа, я пожалею.

-И Вы?..

-Я не должен был этого делать, поймите – это мой долг и я не могу отказывать, но…

-Вы отказали.

-Я видел, что этот человек, Джо Уитон любит ее, но он так странно смотрел на маленького Алекса.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила Саманта.

-Они обвенчались в другой церкви, но Роберта продолжала ходить в этот приход, а потом стала водить Алекса в воскресную школу.

-И там были Вы.

-Да, детектив.

-Она терроризировала Вас? Угрожала снова?

-Нет, она успокоилась и даже стала миролюбивой как и прежде, но она начала пить. Я чувствовал, что в этой семье что-то не так, но я ничего не мог сделать – отец-настоятель категорически запретил мне вмешиваться.

-Репутация церкви и служителя Храма Господня могла пострадать?

-Да, детектив. Понимаю, Вы не особенно веруете…

-Не будем про мои отношения со Всевышним, падре,- предупредила Саманта.

-Извините, но тем не менее, это важно для меня.

-Но почему Роберта обвинила именно Вас? – спросила Энни.- Если Джо настолько плох, почему она не увидела этого? Почему не замечала проблем в семье?

-Она платила мальчику, когда тот ходил в воскресную школу?- спросила Саманта.

-Боюсь, что да, детектив,- кивнул Келли.- Я много раз видел это. Она как будто покупала его внимание.

-Или откупалась от него,- заметила Энни.

-Или знала про происходящее… ну, может, догадывалась, и предпочитала платить за его молчание, прикрываясь благими делами,- завершила анализ Саманта.- Святой отец, это будет очень трудное решение, но я вынуждена просить Вас полностью довериться мне.

-Разумеется, детектив,- согласился он.

-Насколько хорошо мальчик знает Вас?

Он ответил не сразу.

-Он старался остаться подольше прочих детей, не раз подходил ко мне, словно искал защиты, но я наоборот старался отдалиться, чтобы не скомпрометировать себя. Это моя вина, детектив. Я не понимал… я не защитил его.

Энни шмыгнула носом.

-Не вините себя, падре,- Джонс обернулась к нему.

Машина остановилась около управления.

-Мы приехали,- сказала Энни, открепляя ремни безопасности и глядя на подругу и на мужчину на заднем сидении.

-Могу я коснуться Вас, сэр?- спросила Саманта, протягивая руку.

-Да, конечно, - он осторожно прикоснулся к ее руке.- Вам помочь выйти, детектив?

-Нет,- она чуть улыбнулась.- Я верю Вам, сэр. Считайте, что это интуиция, шестое чувство или просто мое личное видение мира. Будьте осторожны и лучше всего держитесь за мной – наш начальник очень вспыльчивый человек.


	79. Chapter 79

Кортину трясло как щепку в бурю. Хант был вне себя и даже Сэм боялся, что на такой скорости любитель быстрой езды врежется в первый же столб, но говорить что-либо было настолько же страшно, как и просто сидеть и молчать.

Хант полыхал гневом настолько, что атмосферу в машине можно было резать на куски. Если девушки и привезли священника, тому лучше стать невидимкой, иначе Хант его убьет.

-Шеф, очень прошу – без рукоприкладства,- взмолился Сэм, когда машина припарковалась около управления. Машина Энни уже стояла на парковке – девушки были на месте.

-Никакого рукоприкладства,- Хант хлопнул дверью.- Я просто убью его.

Машина семьи Уитон подъехала к Кортине.

Бобби, вся в слезах, с размазанной косметикой, убитая настолько, что даже не могла говорить, обнимая сына, поднялась по лестнице. Джо чуть замешкался, запирая машину. Сэм вприпрыжку побежал за ними.

-Энни, готовься,- прошептала Саманта.- Он очень не в духе.

-Где он?- взревел Хант, распахивая дверь. Офицеры как по команде вздрогнули, Крис с грохотом уронил телефон.- Где этот ублюдок?

-Шеф, только не убивай меня,- попросила Саманта, выходя вперед. Энни испуганно жалась чуть сзади нее.- Он приехал с нами, он под моей защитой и он невиновен, что бы Уитоны про него не говорили.

-Он довел ребенка до операционного стола!- Хант готов был уже схватить девушку, но Сэм его оттеснил.- Говори, где он, я порву его как тряпку!

-Позволь мне провести опознание подозреваемого,- так же мягко попросила Саманта.- Обещаю, если будет доказано, что Майкл Келли виновен, я отдам его тебе с потрохами и даже вручу гранату для взрыва в церкви, но позволь мне самой провести это дело.

-Шеф, ты же знаешь, у Саманты чутью на ложь,- напомнил Сэм, сдерживая его.- Ты доверяешь ей?

-Ей – да, ему нет,- буркнул Хант.- Ладно, Джонс, сколько тебе нужно времени?

-Если мальчик с тобой, то немного,- она кивнула.

-Он приехал с родителями,- пояснил Сэм.

-Хорошо,- она напряглась, но быстро справилась с эмоциями.- Сэм, пожалуйста, помоги Рею установить освещение в Бюро находок. Все как положено при опознании.

-Шеф, обещай не буйствовать,- попросил Сэм начальника. Тот молча поднял руки.- Хорошо. Я быстро.

-Крис, - обратилась девушка к констеблю, со страхом смотревшего на ставшего опасным шефа,- попроси мистера Уитона пройти в Бюро находок, когда детектив Тайлер все установит как положено.

-Хорошо, босс… мэм…

-Энни, приведешь Майкла Келли самым последним и будешь стоять напротив мужчин, следя за малейшей их реакцией на ребенка. Даже если они чихнут, я хочу, чтобы ты потом смогла подробно описать каждую каплю их слизи.

-Я поняла,- кивнула девушка.

-Ну и что это за спектакль?- недовольно поинтересовался Хант, глядя, как его командой распоряжается его детектив.

-Шеф,- она подошла к нему, сжимая в одной руке трость,- шеф, прошу лишь одного – ни звука, ни слова, ни единого жеста, пока я не закончу. Это очень важно. Обещаю, свою порцию крови ты получишь, но позже, когда вина будет доказана.

-Ты и так разогнала моих людей делать всю работу, что еще тебе надо от меня? – возмутился он.

-Шеф, прошу, умоляю, повремени с эмоциями. Ты говорил мне о контроле моих, а теперь я прошу тебя контролировать себя. Мальчик – это все, что у нас есть, помни о нем. Он единственный может сказать, кто его насильник.

-Я это и так знаю,- заявил Хант.

-Ни ты, ни я этого не знаем. Это может сказать только Алекс. Даже я могу ошибаться с выводом, ты же понимаешь, но он укажет своего мучителя и тогда можешь делать, что хочешь – я отойду, чтобы не мешать причинять добро и справедливость, хорошо?

-Хорошо, цыпа, но если что…

-Можешь обвинить меня во всех смертных грехах, начиная с райского сада и заканчивая разрушением Вавилонской башни,- кивнула она.- Уговорились?

-Уговорились.

-Оборудование установлено,- Сэм вышел из Бюро находок вместе с Реем.

-Картрайт, веди этого… священника,- потребовал Хант.

-Сэм, Рей, Крис, приведите одного из заключенных и примите участие в опознании, прошу вас,- попросила Саманта.

-Я не буду стоять с Темплтоном!- возмутился Рей.- Он же наркоман, а я коп!

-Рей,- коротко перебил Хант.- Сделай, как просить Джонс, это быстро.

-Шеф, это противно,- зашипел Карлинг.

-Потерпишь ради общего дела.

-Шеф, я бы попросила быть среди них и тебя, - крайне осторожно попросила Саманта.- Только не убивай меня сразу.

-Цыпа, это уже действительно слишком!- зашептал Хант.- Какого черта ты творишь?

-Шеф, очень прошу, так надо,- так же зашептала девушка.- Не сейчас, чуть позже, но прошу тебя, будь рядом. Ты нужен мне, шеф.

Хант глубоко вздохнул.

-Детка, не вздумай считать, что ты вьешь из меня веревки,- пригрозил он.

-Спасибо,- облегченно вздохнула Саманта.- А теперь приведи мальчика и его родителей.

Энни вошла последней в сопровождении Майкла Келли. Попросив его встать между Сэмом и Реем, на всякий случай отодвинувшимся от него, она отошла за лампы, проверив видимость.

-Все готово, - сообщила она Джонс.

-Пригласи шефа и семью,- попросила та.- И проследи за всем, что делает Джо,- шепнула она ей на ухо.

-Хорошо,- Энни прошла к двери и открыла ее.- Можно заходить.

-Алекс, ты здесь, мой друг?- мягко спросила Саманта, поворачиваясь к вошедшим.

-Здесь, мэм,- отозвался мальчик.

-Я детектив Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, мистер Уитон,- представилась она.- Инспектор Хант полностью поручил это дело мне.

-Хорошо, детектив,- сухо произнес мужчина.

-Алекс, могу я попросить тебя подойти ко мне?- Саманта протянула руку.

-Мой сын останется со мной,- заявил Уитон.

-Не нужно психологического давления на мальчика, сэр,- все так же мягко попросила Саманта.- Алекс, иди ко мне, я расскажу тебе правила игры.

Она почувствовала, как в ее руку легла детская ладошка.

-Хорошо, дорогой,- она присела рядом, чтобы оказаться одного с ним уровня.- Я попрошу тебя опознать твоего обидчика. Не бойся, люди за лампами тебя не видят, даже если ты покажешь им язык.

Мальчик фыркнул от смеха.

-Ради бога!- застонала Бобби.

-Мэм, я просила держать себя в руках и не говорить,- сказала Энни.- Это относится ко всем.

-Видишь, дорогой,- улыбнулась Саманта,- никто ничего не сделает тебе, все будут молчать и лишь смотреть и слушать,- она погладила его ладошку пальцами.- Ты должен помнить, что ты в полной безопасности, что ты рядом со мной, что рядом мама, и что она никому не позволит обидеть своего мальчика. Понимаешь меня?

-Да, Саманта,- он стиснул ее руку.- Уже можно, да?

-Не торопись, Алекс,- она встала.- Не бойся, не торопись, и внимательно посмотри на людей – как будешь готов, просто укажи на него, на того, кого ты узнал в своем обидчике и помни, что он тебя не увидит и не сможет причинить тебе зла. Ты в полной безопасности.

Энни переместилась на удобную позицию – она должна видеть сейчас не только подозреваемых, но и лицо Саманты, лицо мальчика и лица его родителей.

-Если хочешь, можешь отпустить меня, если тебе так неудобно,- сказала Саманта, но мальчик еще сильнее сжал ее ладонь.- Хорошо, не волнуйся, не бойся, я с тобой, я рядом, и твоя мама рядом. Все хорошо.

Энни видела заплаканную уничтоженную мать – Роберту Уитон, крайне напряженных шефа и мистера Уитон, Саманту – снова присевшую около мальчика, и самого Алекса, широко распахнутыми глазами смотревшего то на Сэма Тайлера, то на Майкла Келли. Сэма он видел только дома – единственный раз в жизни, а отца Майкла – периодами, если тому верить. Человек знал его совсем крошкой, он действительно пытался защитить мальчика, но не смог.

-Это он,- прошептал Алекс, глядя на Келли.

-Укажи, пожалуйста, на него пальчиком, дорогой,- попросила Саманта.- Детективы определят, кого ты имеешь в виду.

-Это он,- повторил мальчик как заведенная кукла, не делая попытки шевельнуться.

-Все хорошо, дорогой, не бойся, все в порядке,- Саманта очень осторожно обняла его за плечи и сразу же отпустила – всего понемногу.- Укажи на того, кто причинил тебе боль.

Уитоны зашевелились.

-Можно?- шепотом спросил Уитон, кивнув на мальчика. Хант кивнул.

Джо приблизился к Алексу и положил ему руку на плечо.

-Давай, малыш, покажи на него,- попросил он.

Детская рука дрогнула и указала на отца Келли.

-Боже мой!- в голос застонала Роберта.

-Миссис Уитон, прошу Вас, на несколько минут уведите сына,- попросила Саманта.- Мистер Уитон, прошу Вас остаться.

-В чем дело? – резко спросил тот.

-Миссис Уитон, возьмите мальчика,- Саманта грубо стряхнула руку мужчины с плеча ребенка и передала его в руки матери.- Крис, спасибо, помоги, пожалуйста, леди и юному джентльмену.

-Принеси из буфета розовых вафель и клубничного молока,- распорядился Хант.

-Мэм,- Крис открыл перед ними дверь.

Едва дверь закрылась, Саманта сбросила маску вежливости.

-Это он! Он изнасиловал моего сына!- заорал Уитон, указывая на Келли.

-Советую не выводить меня из себя, сэр,- жестко посоветовала Саманта.- Я бываю очень агрессивной, когда речь заходит о безопасности и жизни людей.

-Арестуйте его!- потребовал Уитон.- Мерзавец! Негодяй! Выродок!

-Шеф, его можно как-то угомонить?- спросила Саманта.

-Запросто,- Хант схватил руки мужчины и легонько ткнул тому в ребра.- Тихо.

-Что вы делаете?!- испугался тот.

-Проводим расследование,- пояснила Саманта.- Энни, анализ!

-Я следила за всеми,- девушка вышла вперед.- Мальчик практически расслабился, почувствовал себя в безопасности с детективом Тайлер-Джонс, но когда Вы подошли к нему, он занервничал.

-У него пульс подскочил до небес,- кивнула Саманта.- Мне повезло, что он держал меня за руку, иначе у него случился бы сердечный приступ. Вы хорошо его запугали, сэр.

-Что вы… да что вы себе позволяете?! – возмутился Уитон, барахтаясь в захвате Ханта.

-Контрольное опознание, сэр,- ледяным тоном сказала Саманта.- Сейчас сюда войдет маленький измученный мальчик, изнасилованный грязным ублюдком, который потом получит так, что сам сесть не сможет, а Вы, сэр, будете стоять там,- она указала на людей под светом ламп.- И не приведи Вас боже издать хоть малейший звук – я лично выпущу Вам кишки и намотаю их на колючую проволоку. Я ясно выражаюсь или мне повторить?

-Что Вы тут, с ума посходили? – презрительно-злобно зашипел Уитон.- Это мой сын! Мой мальчик!

-Отец Келли, сообщите, пожалуйста, то, что Вы говорили в машине,- попросила Саманта.

-Вы не родной отец, мистер Уитон,- Майкл Келли чуть прищурился от света ламп, светивших ему в лицо.- Его отец, мистер Роберт Фоули умер, а Вы усыновили Алекса.

-Отлично,- Хант всплеснул руками.- Что еще?

-Миссис Уитон, ныне миссис Фоули довольно богата,- добавила Энни.

-Брак по расчету?- поинтересовался Сэм из-за ламп.- Довольно стандартная ситуация для альфонсов.

-Мне долго еще тут стоять?- Рей поежился от неловкости.

-Пару минут, Рей,- попросила Саманта.- Вы ведь так спешили жениться на миссис Фоули, чтобы не потерять ее деньги, верно?

-Это просто бред!- возмутился тот.- Я люблю Бобби!

-И Алекса тоже?- уточнила Энни.

-Я люблю его!

-Странной же любовью Вы его любите,- заметила Саманта.- Магазин электроники буквально в паре шагов от церкви, куда ходит Бобби и на воскресные занятия еще и Алекс. Там неподалеку воскресная школа, верно?

-Это ничего не доказывает!- зашипел Уитон.

-Отец Майкл, кто чаще всего водил мальчика в воскресенье в школу при церкви?- обратилась Саманта к Келли.

-Мистер Уитон. Всегда только он. Миссис Уитон обычно в этот день долго спит – ее соседи довольно часто это говорили.

-Энни!- попросила снова Саманта.

-Я обнаружила пузырек со снотворным в доме Уитон,- сказала девушка.- Сильное снотворное, сэр,- обратилась она к шефу.

-Так просто – накачать мать таблетками,- подвел итог Сэм,- а потом увезти ребенка в воскресную школу, а забрав его оттуда, привезти домой и изнасиловать практически под носом матери.

-Миссис Уитон стала много пить, как говорили ее соседи,- добавил Келли.

-Шеф, можно, я пойду?- потоптался на месте Рей.

-Нет,- коротко ответил тот, слушая детективов.

-Отлично,- почти обрадовалась Саманта.- Снотворное плюс алкоголь, убийственная смесь. Вы бы скоро стали вдовцом, мистер Уитон.

-Кстати, довольно удобное прикрытие и со средой, я так думаю?- спросил Хант.

-Моя жена играет в бридж с подругами,- ответил Уитон,- а я отвожу Алекса к его приятелю.

-Уверена, что там он проводит не так много времени, верно?- спросила Саманта.- Куда Вы везете его потом? В парк? Или же насилуете прямо в машине? А на рабочем месте у Вас есть запас презервативов? Как только все закончится, мы перевернем все аптеки, узнаем, где Вы доставали таблетки для Бобби, сколько презервативов покупали и когда, опросим коллег по работе, соседей, даже дворовых собак.

-Вы ничего не докажете!- выплюнул Уитон.

-Если мальчик покажет на Вас, сэр, - Саманта приблизилась так близко, чтобы ее незрячие глаза отразились в его зрачках,- Я Вам не завидую… сэр,- выплюнула она.- А теперь Вы пройдете к детективу Тайлеру, встанете между ним и сержантом Карлингом и будете вести себя как слепо-глухо-немой. Или Вы предпочтете стать таковым прямо сейчас?- любезно поинтересовалась она.

-Это шантаж!- охнул он, когда Хант сдавил его руки.

-Это метод воздействия на психику,- усмехнулся Хант.

-Отец Келли, поменяйтесь местами с…

-Темплтоном, мэм,- ответил человек.- Я Джош Темплтон.

-Превосходно. Поменяйтесь местами, господа.

Мужчины зашевелились, становясь по своим местам.

-Энни, следи отсюда,- попросила Саманта, кивнув в сторону.- Прошу всех сохранять полное молчание, джентльмены.

-Я вас засужу!- зло зашипел Уитон.- Я буду жалова… кх-х-х…- он задохнулся от кулака сержанта, ударившего его в ребра.

-Хорошо,- Саманта догадалась, что кто-то все-таки унял буяна.- Шеф, последний аккорд – пусть Крис приведет миссис Уитон и Алекса.

Хант взглянул на решительное лицо девушки, перевел взгляд на замершую Энни, на Сэма и Рея, стоящих по бокам от Уитона, на Темплтона, замершего со скучающим видом, на Келли, глубоко вздохнувшего, и молча вышел.

Бобби уже не плакала, обнимая сына так крепко, что мальчик морщился.

-Мэм, мне уйти или встать туда?- спросил Крис тихо.

-Нет, побудь здесь,- попросила Саманта.- Алекс, подойди, пожалуйста, милый. Вот так…- она снова присела около него и чуть приобняла его за плечи.- Алекс, я не обманываю тебя, - ты в полной безопасности, никто больше не обидит тебя, никто никогда больше не причинит тебе вреда и боли. Рядом твоя мама, рядом полицейские, которые защитят тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Хорошо, - он смотрел в глаза девушки, зная, что она его не видит.- Можно, мама будет рядом?

-Конечно, дорогой,- кивнула девушка.- Миссис Уитон, подойдите, пожалуйста, но прошу Вас соблюдать молчание до конца процесса.

-Да… хорошо…- пролепетала женщина, присаживаясь рядом с сыном и обнимая его.

-Я могу держать тебя за руку, Алекс?- спросила Саманта.- Если не хочешь, я не буду настаивать.

-Держи,- разрешил мальчик, оглядываясь на стоящих мужчин за лампами и вздрогнув.

-Все хорошо, милый,- успокоила Саманта.- Я поняла, что ты увидел. Не бойся, ты в полной безопасности. Люди за лампами тебя не видят, они не знают, на кого ты покажешь. Я понимаю, дорогой, что это тяжело, сложно и неприятно, но я прошу тебя подумать и ответить себе – готов ли ты скрывать правду от тех, кто тебя любит? Тот, кто причинял тебе боль, я знаю, он сейчас не видит тебя, он в том месте, за лампами, а ты рядом с мамой, рядом со мной, рядом с инспектором Хантом – поверь мне, мой шеф – самый-пресамый сильный и смелый человек. Он никогда и никому не позволит обижать детей. Ты мне веришь, Алекс?

-Верю,- кивнул мальчик.- И мистеру инспектору верю.

-Хорошо,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Хочешь, он тоже будет рядом? Так будет совсем безопасно, знаешь, как в броне.

-Хочу,- мальчик обернулся, взглянув на невозмутимого мужчину. Тот бесшумно приблизился и опустил на плечо ребенка тяжелую руку.

-Все хорошо, парень,- сказал Хант.

-Теперь, дорогой, сосредоточься, это важно,- продолжила Саманта, обращаясь к мальчику.- Забудь все, что тебе говорили, вспомни того, кто причинил тебе боль. Он здесь? В этой комнате? Он среди тех людей за лампами? Покажи на этого человека, Алекс, и он больше никогда к тебе не прикоснется. Он навсегда исчезнет из твоей жизни, обещаю.

Бобби всхлипнула и поцеловала сына в висок, стоя на коленях рядом с ним.

-Это он,- палец мальчика уверенно указал на человека. Келли, стоящий сбоку, был узнан, но невиновен. Палец, не дрогнув, уперся в Джо Уитона.

-Есть подтверждение?- спросила Саманта.- Милый, назови его имя, или же просто как-то обозначь его.

-Это муж мамы, это Джо,- четко произнес мальчик.

-Ах ты гаденыш!- заорал Уитон.

Рей и Сэм моментально скрутили его.

-Ничего не бойся, сынок,- Хант похлопал мальчика по плечу и кивком приказал увести арестованного.- Все хорошо, да? Хочешь еще вафель?

-Хочу,- Алекс протянул ему руку.- Спасибо, сэр.

Мужчина чуть сжал в своей ладони хрупкую кисть ребенка.

-Все хорошо, Алекс. Крис, принеси еще вафель!

-Хорошо, шеф,- отозвался молчавший до этого констебль.- Мэм, Алекс, - он подошел к ним.

-Картрайт, проводи Темплтона в камеру,- приказал Хант.

-Пойдемте, мистер Темплтон,- Энни опустила лампы.

-А что со мной? Как же я?- заволновался тот.

-С тобой позже разберусь,- Хант отвернулся от него.

Едва Бюро опустело, он подошел к замершей на одном колене Джонс, склонившей голову как в молитве.

-Хорошая работа, принцесса,- похвалил он.- Чутье не подвело, а?

-Спасибо, шеф,- она разогнулась и поднялась, опираясь о трость.- Спасибо, что поверил и все сделал правильно. Мальчик был смертельно напуган отчимом, а мать просто потеряла голову.

-Все разыграно как по нотам, а, Джонси? Неплохо ты умеешь давить на мозги.

-Со мной провела инструктаж Энни, ну и капелька хитрости лично от меня.

-И твой волшебный нюх,- добавил он.- Могу я теперь начать работать как следует?

-Он полностью твой, шеф, делай с Джо Уитоном что угодно и как угодно. Кстати, ты остановил запись?

-Уже. Кстати, зачем нужна вообще эта пленка?

-Для отчетов, для суда. Показание ребенка подействует на присяжных куда быстрее, чем просто сухие факты. Сколько ему дадут?

-Пожизненно, а в камере я лично прослежу, чтобы ему дали какого-нибудь здоровяка по имени Белоснежка, чтобы тот сделал из него сразу семерых гномов.

-Как хочешь, но можно мне не присутствовать на допросе?

-Переутомилась?

-Нет, просто… вообще-то да, немного. Кроме того, от меня нет пользы, если я не в форме, а сейчас я просто выжатый лимон, прости, шеф.

-Хорошо, займусь этим с Тайлером. Допросом!- нажал он, заметив усталую улыбку на лице девушки.- Но сперва я хочу знать, что ты там с Картрайт вытворяла в доме Уитон?

-Думаю, тебе стоит собрать мини-совещание. Ты, я, Сэм и Энни. Мне так будет проще ввести тебя в курсе дела.

-Через пять минут в моем кабинете,- кивнул он.

Дверь Бюро находок открылась и он вышел.

Саманта медленно моргнула. Голова гудела как колокол, хотелось лечь спать, уснуть и больше не просыпаться. Силы кончились, как будто их высосали через соломинку.

Она вышла и практически столкнулась с Доббс.

-Боже мой!- вскрикнула Филлис.- Саманта, ты меня напугала!

-Филлис, я же тебя даже не вижу,- обиделась та,- так что напугала меня как раз-то ты. Что стряслось? У тебя взволнованный голос.

-Это по делу Дойла, - ответила Доббс.- Дом матери этого парня…

-Я слышала про его мать и сестру. Что с ними?

-Они мертвы. Нашли час назад. Соседи почувствовали запах газа и вызвали врачей, пожарных и полицию.

-Хорошо, я сообщу шефу, если это все.

-Да, это все. И… Саманта, - позвала Филлис.- Мне жаль, что все так случилось с тобой.

-Спасибо, мне тоже. Кажется.

Джонс развернулась и прошла в офис.

-…копии показания и положишь мне на стол, ясно?- Хант уже распекал кого-то.

-Ясно, шеф,- судя по ответу, это был Крис.

-Шеф, Филлис сообщила про дом Артура Дойла – его мать и сестру нашли задохнувшимися,- сообщила Саманта.- По предварительным данным – задохнулись от газа.

-Хорошо, поехали, взглянем на место преступления,- распорядился он, хватая девушку под локоть и увлекая ее к лифту.

-Я? Взглянуть? Шеф, это даже не смешно! Я же не…

-Джонс, давай без капризов. Тайлер занят с мальчиком, Картрайт тоже, Рей и Крис занимаются бумагами, а единственный свободный детектив – ты, так что ты и поедешь.

-Но я же не…

-Зато чувствуешь.

-Ты что?..

-Я как начальник, обязан знать заранее все мысли подчиненных.

-Но я же…

-Ты коп или маленькая девочка, Джонс, в конце концов?

-Коп, но…

-Тогда прекрати ныть и начинай работать.

Он помог девушке зайти в лифт и нажал кнопку первого этажа.

-Не удивительно, почему соседи всполошились,- Саманта потянула носом – в воздухе еще ощущался запах газа.

-Кто обнаружил тела?- деловито спросил Хант.

-Я, инспектор,- ответила сухопарая женщина.- Бедняжки даже не заметили, как умерли.

-Избави боже меня от подробностей,- пробормотала Джонс.- Здесь есть криминалисты?- спросила она у людей вокруг.

-Мэм,- к ней подошел мужчина.- Джек Дэниэлс,- представился он.

-С ума сойти можно,- вздохнула она.- И чем обрадуете, сэр?

-Тело миссис Дойл обнаружено на кухне, мэм,- ответил Дэниэлс.- Положение тела говорит о том, что именно она включила газ.

-То есть она его включила и даже не пошла проверить дочь?- Саманта потерла виски.- Обычно матери так не поступают, если хотят покончить с жизнью детей. Открыла – и ушла к детям, чтобы встретить смерть с ними, а не бросив их наедине в одиночестве.

-Откуда познания, принцесса?- поинтересовался Хант, подойдя ближе и с интересом слушая детектива и криминалиста.

-Воспоминания из обучения, того, что успела получить,- отмахнулась она.- А где тело девочки?

-Найдено в спальне. Она спала, мэм.

-То есть она умерла во сне?

-Да, мэм. Можно сказать, что она не мучилась.

-Насколько я знаю, смерть от бытового газа или от паров бензина практически одинакова безболезненна,- сообщила Джонс.

-А что с подвалом?- вспомнил Хант.- Там что-то пропало, передвинуто?

-А что там было?- удивилась Саманта.

-Ничего не пропало, инспектор,- ответил Дэниэлс.- Дверь подвала была заперта.

-То есть мы имеем дело с самоубийством?- уточнил Хант.

-Боюсь, что так. Соседи сообщили, что женщина громко плакала по какой-то причине…

-Ее сын оказался выродком,- уронил Хант.

Дэниэлс поперхнулся, но взял себя в руки.

-Так вот, соседи слышали ее плач, а потом все стихло.

-Странный народ,- пожал плечами Хант.- Знают же, что тут живут инвалиды, но никому нет дела.

Дэниэлс покосился на Джонс.

-Э… да, инспектор. Думаю, что тела можно увозить в морг.

-Увозите и расчистите подвал – этот дом в буквальном смысле стоит на пороховой бочке. И поаккуратнее там – там черт знает что, - предупредил он.- Все, детка, можем ехать назад.

-Как скажешь,- она промолчала, проглотив пилюлю – он назвал слепую женщину инвалидом. Но ведь и сама Джонс была слепой… он считает и ее неполноценной?

-Ты какая-то тихая,- заметил он, ведя машину.

-А какой я должна быть? – она равнодушно пожала плечами.- Знаешь, это прозвучит странно, но слепым не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, я понятия не имею, как выглядят тела несчастных жертв.

-Обычно, как спящие,- ответил Хант.- Тебе и правда настолько хорошо быть слепой, что ты не хотела бы возвращаться к прежней жизни?

-Могу я спросить, шеф? Что если бы я потеряла свои способности ощущать ложь и правду по запаху, звукам, ритму сердца и даже прикосновениям?

-И что? Ты вдруг перестала бы быть копом?

-Я не об этом, шеф. Что бы стало со мной? Что бы ты сделал?

-Джонс, ты о чем? Это ведь не просто вопросы, да? Ты лишилась своего волшебного нюха?

-Я… Нет, конечно же нет! Но ведь ты понимаешь, что это может быть временно – эти мои способности как у собаки. Может неделя, может месяц – как справится мозг и нервная система. Это может быть всего лишь следствием удара, шлейфом от травмы головы, но это может исчезнуть так же, как и появилось.

-Ну и? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

-Ну и что было бы, если бы я перестала чувствовать мир?

-Но ты же его чувствуешь сейчас.

-Шеф… это важно для меня. Что если бы вдруг?

-Не знаю,- честно ответил он.- Ты же так и не бросила трость, значит, что-то уже дает сбой.

-Это может прогрессировать.

-Если ты о работе, то единственное, что я тебе не доверю - так это стрельбу в тире и ношение оружия.

-А слежку? А ведение допросов? А документация? Я же не способна на это.

-Детка, слушай, это последнее, что меня волнует. Если ты еще вспомнишь как драться, тебе цены не будет.

-Я помню… вроде бы.

-Как вспомнишь, дай знать. Есть хочешь?

-Нет.

-Прекращай свою диету, - нахмурился Хант.

-Да я никогда в жизни не сидела на диетах! – возмутилась она.- Просто не хочу есть.

-Опять началось,- заворчал он, паркуясь около кафе.- Зато я хочу. Будешь сидеть здесь или пойдешь со мной?

-Куда? – не поняла она.

-В кафе.

-С тобой, само собой, что я забыла в машине?- она открыла дверь и вышла, нащупывая тростью тротуар.

-Почему ты не ешь?- Хант уплетал уже вторую порцию мяса с картошкой, а Джонс только пила чай.

-Не хочу,- она пожала плечами.- А почему тебя это интересует?

-Потому что ты странная.

-Это ненормально?

-Обычно люди едят, пьют и, представь себе, спят.

-Что, прости?- она поперхнулась чаем.- Спят?!

-О, господи, - вздохнул он.- Ложатся в постель, закрывают глаза и засыпают – так понятнее?

-О… да, прости, конечно понятнее, просто я подумала… не важно. А я разве не сплю?

-А я знаю? В последнее время явно нет, если ты постоянно работала или где-то ездила на своем драндулете.

-Да? Действительно странно, а что я еще делала необычного?

-А этого мало?

-Не знаю. Я вообще понятия не имею, что нормально, а что нет. А ты?

-Что – я?

-Ты тоже можешь не спать, не есть и не испытывать нужды в отдыхе?

-Джонс, я нормальный человек.

-А я разве нет?

-Нет.

Саманта вздохнула и замолчала. Что ж, по крайней мере, честный ответ.

-Что делаешь сегодня?- снова начал он.

-Не имею представления. Наверное, начну учить азбуку Брайля, хотя какой в ней толк, если все документы созданы для зрячих? Ну да ладно, смогу купить лекарства, если понадобится.

-Заканчивай с лекарствами,- одернул он.

-Что? То есть как это?- не поняла Джонс.- А если у меня снова заболит голова или если я порежусь?

Хант напрягся.

-Чем?

-Ножом. Шеф, ты какой-то странный. Что за вопросы? Чем я еще могу порезаться, по-твоему?

-И что ты помнишь про ножи?

Саманта шумно втянула в себя воздух.

-Нам не пора на работу?

-Пора,- он бросил салфетку и достал деньги.- Пошли.

Она протянула руку и уверенно взяла нож, лежавший около тарелки. Мужчина не стал торопить ее, предпочтя просто наблюдать. Вот она провела пальцами по рукоятке, проверяя нож по удобству в руке, а вот прокрутила его, перевернув и сделав странное движение, как будто хотела воткнуть его в запястье или… или что-то, что могло быть на нем. Знакомые жесты.

-И что это было?- спросил он, когда нож со звоном упал на пол.

-Не знаю,- она встала, даже не обратив внимания на собственные движения.- Как будто я что-то ощутила.

-Что?- прищурился он.

-Не знаю, не помню. Мы идем?

-Идем,- он прошел вперед и открыл дверь.

-Я отпустил Бобби и мальчика домой,- сразу сообщил Сэм, едва Хант вошел в офис и прошел к себе в кабинет.- Все показания в наличие, допрос Джо Уитона я провел вместе с Энни.

-То есть как это провел?- возмутился Хант, по старой привычнее сгребая Тайлера за грудки.- А кто тебе разрешил проводить допрос без моего присутствия, а? Картрайт?

-Шеф, я просто упростил процедуру,- Сэм примирительно поднял руки.- Тебя не было, потому я решил…

-Ты должен был дождаться меня, а не решать!- заорал Хант, пришпиливая детектива к сейфу лопатками.

-Я так и знала, что шеф будет в ярости,- вздохнула Энни.

-Почему?- Саманта села за свой стол и подняла трубку.

-Я говорила, что нужно было подождать, а Сэм сказал, что шеф просто убьет Уитона и мы ничего не получим. Кому ты звонишь? Хочешь, помогу?

-Я… - Джонс стиснула трубку в ладони.- Не помню, ладно, это не важно,- она положила трубку обратно на телефон.- Что с Алексом и его мамашей?

-Она просто раздавлена, - Энни присела рядом,- но знаешь, мне кажется, что она как будто вздохнула свободно.

-Думаешь, муж ее терроризировал?

-Пока Алекс играл с девушками из женской полиции, она сказала, что начала пить как раз потому, что просто не знала, чем себя занять.

-То есть?

-Он был холоден к ней.

-Зато слишком горяч к ее ребенку и деньгам. Эх, Энни, в самых порядочных семьях слишком много шкафов со скелетами внутри. Даже не знаю, почему закон так действует.

-Какой?

-Жизненный.

-А что с Дойлами? Вы ездили туда?

-Хай-стрит, 3,- кивнула Саманта.- Отравление газом. Знаешь, что я скажу, иногда не видеть трупы гораздо спокойнее для нервов.

-А что сказали криминалисты?

-Самоубийство. Наверное, миссис Дойл не выдержала того, что ее сын оказался убийцей. Так шеф сказал, только в более мрачных тонах. Кстати, а что там с подвалом?

-Не знаю, Сэм знает, шеф и он ездили вместе, когда искали нас.

-Потом как-нибудь узнаю, что там произошло. Ты как сама?

-В порядке, а ты?

-Нормально. Ты молодец, Энни. Без тебя я бы не справилась.

-Брось, я ничего не сделала.

-Ты сделала все сама, а я…- Джонс опустила голову.

-Ты до сих пор ходишь с тростью,- осторожно заметила Энни.

-Мне сложно ориентироваться. Я теряю навыки, теряю свой острый слух и нюх. Практически, я теперь просто слепая.

-Шеф знает?

-Думаю, подозревает – пытал меня в кафе.

-В кафе? – в голосе девушки послышалась улыбка.

-Тебя это веселит? – задумчиво спросила Саманта.- Знаешь еще что… в кафе было что-то странное. Как вспышка сознания. Я взяла нож в руку и…

-И что?

-Не знаю. Ничего, я его уронила.

-И что?

-Я что-то делала с ним до того, как уронила. Как будто крутила в пальцах.

-Это нормально. Ты просто вспоминаешь то, что умеешь.

-Умею крутить ножи?

-Умеешь их бросать в цель.

-В какую еще цель? Я в жизни ничего в цель не бросала, я даже мяч в корзину положить не могу.

-Ну… я знаю, что ты именно так освобождала заложником в соборе.

Джонс глубоко вздохнула.

-Я героиня?

-Конечно!- без тени сомнения горячо ответила Энни.- Это было просто непостижимо – ты, Сэм, шеф, мистер Харт…

-Кто?

-Стивен Харт – капитан Харт из спасателей. Не помнишь его?

-Нет, не помню, хотя имя знакомое. Надо же, я героиня.

-Ее Величество даже приглашала тебя на чаепитие, но тут случилось… в общем, нас взяли в заложники, а ты еще потеряла зрение…-Энни горько вздохнула и поджала губы.

-Энни, а что было в Лондоне? – вдруг спросила Джонс.

-Эм-м-м… ну… - девушка порозовела.- Мы жили в роскошных номерах, ходили в рестораны, гуляли… болтали…

-И все?

-Ну… да, а что?

-Ничего. Спасибо. Можешь принести мне чаю, если не затруднит? Спасибо.

-Конечно.

Едва шаги Кортрайт стихли, Саманта задумалась. В Лондоне что-то произошло, что-то большее, чем просто прогулки у Темзы. Там был какой-то мужчина, очень красивый, пылкий, страстный, с которым у нее был…

-Чай,- Энни поставила чашку на стол.- Хочешь еще что-нибудь? Вафель или печенья?

-Нет, спасибо,- Джонс кивнула в знак благодарности.

Что же там было в Лондоне еще? Что за мужчину она вспомнила?

Доббс влетела в кабинет как на парусах – белая как мел и до смерти перепуганная.

-Шеф, у нас, кажется, большая проблема,- выпалила она.

-Что еще?- Хант, державший Тайлера за грудки, обернулся.- Я занят.

-Шеф, ДК!- коротко произнесла она, бледнея до цвета мела.

Он разжал пальцы на рубашке Тайлера.

-Что?

-Дисциплинарный комитет,- повторила Филлис.

-Я знаю, что это!- резко перебил Хант.- Какого черта им здесь надо?

-Инспектор Кокс сказал, что его направили расследовать дело о превышении служебных полномочий детективом Тайлер-Джонс.

-Кокс? – переспросил Сэм, потирая шею.

-Роберт Кокс, сэр,- повторила Доббс.- Шеф, это катастрофа!- прошептала она в отчаянии.

-Справимся,- неуверенно ответил Хант.- Иди на рабочее место, Филлис, и пропусти его. Джонс!- крикнул он.

Дверь открылась – Филлис придержала ее для девушки.

-Что? – спросила Саманта, - Я как раз хотела поговорить кое о чем, если есть минутка.

-Нет,- перебил Хант.- У нас тут мини-катастрофа, если Филлис не преувеличивает.

-Кончились пончики с заварным кремом в буфете?- притворно ахнула девушка.- Ужасно!

-Дисциплинарный комитет – это тебе что-то говорит?

-А должно?- удивилась она.- У нас, может, и не настолько хорошо с дисциплиной, но…

-У нас с ней полный порядок, - снова перебил он,- но дело пойдет о расследовании твоих дел.

-Моих дел? Не понимаю.

-Думаю, шеф хочет сказать, что инспектор Роберт Кокс, которого сюда направили, хочет выпотрошить тебя как индюшку на День благодарения.

-Какой еще день? Сэм, это в Америке День, а у нас…

-А у нас полная задница проблем,- в который раз перебил Хант.

-Ты говорила про Роберта Кокса, помнишь?- обратился к ней Сэм.

-Помню, конечно, та срань господня, что… ну и что? Мало ли в стране Кок…

-Добрый день, господа,- раздался мягкий вкрадчивый голос за дверями кабинета.

Сэм, стоявший к дверям ближе всех, приоткрыл их и выглянул наружу – стоявший там высокий человек в добротном светлом костюме, дорогих ботинках, выглядел не особенно пугающе.

-Где я могла слышать этот голос?- пробормотала Саманта, покусывая губу.

-Пойду проверю пришельца,- заявил Хант, огибая девушку и Тайлера.

-О, инспектор Хант, я полагаю?- спокойным уверенным тоном поинтересовался человек.- Роберт Кокс, дисциплинарный комитет,- он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

-За какой надобностью?- сухо поинтересовался Хант, игнорируя руку.

-Поступила жалоба на крайне агрессивное поведение одного из Ваших детективов, инспектор,- Кокс деловито открыл портфель дорогой кожи и вытащил папку. Открыв ее, он пробежался глазами по записям.- Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, это как раз тот самый детектив, о котором я и говорю.

-И в чем она виновна?- ледяным тоном спросил Хант.

-Это мне и предстоит выяснить, инспектор,- скупо улыбнулся Кокс.- Превышение допустимых норм самообороны, превышение служебных полномочий, несанкционированное ношение холодного оружия, применение холодного и огнестрельного оружия при задержании, применение силы в отношении лиц, заведомо находящихся в положении слабейшего. Предлагается расследовать следующие деяния детектива Тайлер-Джонс: убийство, совершенное при превышении пределов необходимой обороны; убийство, совершенное при превышении мер, необходимых для задержания лица, совершившего преступление; умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, опасного для жизни человека, с особой жестокостью, издевательством или мучениями для потерпевшего, в отношении лица, заведомо для виновного находящегося в беспомощном состоянии; причинение тяжкого или средней тяжести вреда здоровью при превышении пределов необходимой обороны, а так же при превышении мер, необходимых для задержания лица, совершившего преступление…- зачитал инспектор.

-Ну и что это?- прищурился на него Хант.- Мы здесь работаем с вооруженными ублюдками, а не в куклы играем, а детектив Джонс… Тайлер-Джонс выполняет свою работу, рискуя жизнью.

-Я уверен, что можно было бы списать половину проступков детектива Тайлер-Джонс, но как Вы объясните смерть ирландцев в Манчестерском соборе? А как Вы объясните кровавую бойню на глазах детей или сломанные ребра у мэра города?

Сэм осторожно вывел Саманту в офис к замолчавшим офицерам.

-Выполняя очередное задание по поимке и обезвреживанию особо опасного преступника и серийного убийцы, - произнес Сэм,- детектив Тайлер-Джонс лишилась зрения и частично – памяти.

-Что, однако, не умаляет ее прошлых деяний,- на Кокса эта речь не произвела ни малейшего влияния.- Все дела будут тщательно расследованы и переданы в дисциплинарную комиссию для дальнейшего принятия решения по данному делу.

-На что это Вы намекаете?- Хант стиснул зубы.

-Я не намекаю, сэр,- осклабился Кокс.- Я открыто говорю о том, что если вина детектива Тайлер-Джонс будет доказана, ее отдадут под трибунал. Хотите что-нибудь сказать в свою защиту, детектив Тайлер-Джонс?- обратился он к девушке.

-Почему у меня такое странное чувство, будто Вы уже однажды угрожали мне, инспектор?- ответила она спокойно.

-Я не угрожаю, детектив Тайлер-Джонс, я лишь констатирую факты и сообщаю о степени Вашей ответственности перед обществом, угрозой которому Вы являетесь,- сухо парировал Кокс.- И на Вашем месте я бы подумал дважды, прежде чем сказать что-либо.

-А это угроза?- снова спросила Саманта, выходя вперед и максимально близко подходя к мужчине.- Вы опасны, сэр, уже тем, что пришли сюда и пытаетесь оказать на меня давление.

-Обязательно передам Ваши слова комитету, мэм,- равнодушно ответил тот.- Инспектор, - обратился он к Ханту, молча взиравшего на странную пару,- для непринужденной приватной беседы мне нужны сержант Карлинг, констебль Скелтон и констебль Картрайт. Немедленно,- прибавил он.- Жду вас, господа и дама в Бюро находок через пять минут,- он развернулся на каблуках и прошел к двери.

Саманта опустила голову и стиснула зубы. Шестое и все прочие чувства вопили внутри – беги отсюда как можно дальше! – но она обязана была остаться.

-Мерзкий тип, а, детка?- Хант подошел к ней.

-Он опасен шеф,- тихо ответила она.- Ты себе представить не можешь, насколько он опасен.

-Не волнуйся, он вылетит отсюда быстрее, чем моя пятка коснется его задницы,- пообещал Хант.- Так, мальчики и девочка,- обратился он к Рею, Крису и Энни,- особо не болтайте.

-Само собой, шеф,- кивнул Крис.

-Ясно,- поддержала Энни, глядя на Саманту.

Рей молча поджал губы, почему-то взглянув на Тайлера.

-Все, свободны,- приказал Хант и трое копов покинули офис.

-Почему они?- Сэм взглянул на Ханта, перевел взгляд на подругу.- Почему он начал сразу с них и почему со всех троих? На что он рассчитывает – что мы сдадим одного из своих?

-Он собирает информацию, Сэм,- незрячие глаза девушки подозрительно заблестели от слез.- Боюсь, что когда он соберет ее полностью, грянет гром. Настоящий гром, Сэм, с молнией, адском пламенем и прочими спецэффектами.

Хант, смотревший на девушку нечитаемым взглядом, мрачно взглянул на двери, за которыми скрылись трое его людей и тяжело вздохнул.

-Ну… бывали дни и похуже, верно? Мы команда, цыпа, а в команде один за всех и все – за одного.

-Ты начитался Дюма или просто ничего не понял, шеф?- она низко опустила голову, чтобы никто не заметил, что она едва сдерживает слезы.- Это не шутка. Он линчует меня, порвет на сотни тряпочек, разобьет все так, как он уже однажды сделал.

-Так это он?- ахнул Сэм.- Это тот самый человек из Гайда, который…

-Я не знаю его,- быстро перебила Саманта.- Я чувствую смертельную угрозу, исходящую от него. Для этого никакое волшебное чутье не нужно – он очень опасен, Сэм, просто очень.

-Он и близко к тебе не подойдет,- пообещал Хант резко.- Ни пальцем не коснется, ни даже мыслью. И свои допросы будет проводить только в моем присутствии, а если будет выпендриваться – шли его в задницу. Я твой начальник и я отвечаю за тебя.

-Тогда ты тоже в опасности, шеф,- Саманта покачала головой.- Не приближайся к нему, иначе зацепит всех. Шеф, ты слышишь?- он вздернула подбородок.- Не вставай между нами – это очень опасно.

-Не указывай мне, что мне делать, детка, и все будет хорошо,- Хант скрылся в кабинете.

-Ты ведь помнишь его, я прав?- Сэм осторожно обнял подругу.- Что-то связанное с Джоном?

-Что? С Хартом? Дело замяли очень давно, Сэм, а теперь я мало что помню, но не думаю, что Кокс успел переметнуться из Гайда к дисциплинарному комитету.

-Неплохая карьера, не думаешь?

-Страшно даже подумать,- она мотнула головой.

-Слушай, пойдем в столовую, - предложил Сэм.- Чай, молоко, какао – что хочешь?

-Кофе, черный и без сахара.

Сэм улыбнулся – все-таки что-то она помнила подсознательно.

-Хорошо, пойдем, выпьем по чашечке кофе и подумаем, что делать, что скажешь?

Она снова кивнула.

Он много рассказывал ей про Джона – в основном то, что говорила она сама: их отношения, байки, бар, его смерть. Саманта слушала спокойно, но отстраненно. Сэм понимал, что ее мысли сейчас заняты не погибшим возлюбленным, которого она отпустила, а ныне присутствующим в управлении инспектором, который грозился превратить ее жизнь в настоящий ад кромешный, но всячески старался подбодрить ее, не забывая стимулировать ее память, возвращавшуюся скачками, но сразу огромными пластами.

Первый пласт уже прошел – она вспомнила Гайд и будущее, хотя воспринимала это несколько прохладно и как-то неправильно, но это был колоссальный прогресс по сравнению с тем, что она говорила про загадочное внедрение чуть раньше. Что-то имело прямое отношение к травме головы – при падении в доках она ушиблась и именно это дало толчок ее воспоминаниям. Шок и боль. Возможно было, что новый шок или сильный стресс снова переключили бы тонкую настройку ее мозга и подарили бы Джонс новый пласт воспоминаний.

-Расскажи, что произошло в доках? - попросил он.- Как так получилось, что ты подпрыгнула и перелетела через тюки с шубами?

-Я не прыгала, Сэм, это даже зайцу не под силу,- поморщилась она, отпивая кофе.- Господи боже, какая гадость! На столе есть сахар?

-Я принесу,- улыбнулся он, отходя к стойке раздачи за сахаром и молоком.- Вот,- он вернулся и поставил молочник и сахарницу на стол.- Сколько насыпать? Я взял еще сливок – налить?

-Каплю, - кивнула она.- И три сахара. Спасибо. Я не прыгала, - вернулась она к теме, понимая, что друг спрашивает не просто из любопытства.- Я сказала правду – меня будто бы подбросило вверх как от удара тока. Я взлетела, перелетела через тюки и рухнула на пол, даже не поняв, что произошло.

-Думаешь, у тебя есть ангел-хранитель?

-Я не думаю, я знаю, что он есть и именно он защитил меня тогда.

-Мы мчались так быстро, как только могли,- Сэм отпил чай.- Я слышал песню… странную, похожую на крик отчаяния.

-Хм,- усмехнулась Саманта.

-И я слышал, что ее пела и ты, и певец… знакомый, я уверен, что уже слышал его голос.

-Сэм, я пою только дома в ванной, заперевшись на все замки, чтобы не дай бог не ранить чей-то музыкальный слух, и уж совершенно определенно, я не стала бы петь, когда в меня стреляли – мне было некогда и не до этого.

-Ты часто поешь, - он пожал плечами.- Наверное, так ты выражаешь сильные эмоции.

Она нахмурилась.

-Я не сумасшедшая, дорогой, и мне даже сейчас как-то не хочется… петь…

-Ты не до конца помнишь прошлое, так что я не думаю, что этот Кокс будет доставать тебя.

-Он будет. Поверь мне, ему наплевать на всех. Он заберется в душу грязными руками, поворошит там хорошенько, а потом на сладкое вырвет сердце и душу раскаленными щипцами. Я не знаю, как он выглядит, но он садист, Сэм, будь с ним очень осторожен.

-Я не мазохист, Сэмми, хотя не пойму, почему он вызвал сразу троих, но не меня?

-Бережет на сладкое.

-А Хант?

-Тоже на сладкое.

-Саманта, все настолько серьезно?- забеспокоился Сэм.- Ты сама не своя.

-Все нормально,- она спряталась за чашкой, сделав вид, что пьет кофе.- Я справлюсь.

-Ты выглядишь как-то… даже для тебя неуверенно в себе.

-Как оказалось, я ненавижу черный несладкий кофе,- отшутилась она.

-Шеф прав – не ходи к Коксу одна, что бы он ни говорил.

-Я не ребенок, Сэм, я взрослый человек, смогу как-нибудь постоять за себя.

-Не храбрись, это все слишком серьезно. Это трибунал, понимаешь?

-Прекрасно понимаю и тем более понимаю, что это явная провокация – я почти на двести процентов уверена, что далее последует. Он наверняка пригрозит, что если я еще раз покалечу хоть одного преступника, он меня арестует и линчует без суда и следствия. Это просто сатана в человеческом обличие, Сэм.

-Запасусь святой водой и порекомендую исповедь.

-Не смешно, я же серьезно. Сама я не настолько переживаю, но ты… шеф… команда… Сэм, если я на самом деле зверею от чувства опасности, грозящей кому-то из вас, мне лучше сидеть в офисе и не высовываться, но я же тогда сойду с ума от тоски. Что я буду делать?

-Пока тебя не отстранили, можно быть спокойными.

-Он не будет отстранять меня – ему нужно свежее мясо, чтобы поймать меня с поличным за руку как преступника.

-Но ты уже доказала, что можешь вести дела и без нанесения травм даже вооруженному бандиту.

-Единичный случай, это еще не привычка. Вообще-то я пнула того говнюка в доках по челюсти.

-Имела право – Хант из него отбивную прямо там сделал бы.

-Думаешь, Кокс нацелился на всю команду?

-Нет, не на всю – Крис, Рей, Энни и ты ему вообще не интересны. Хотя… может, и интересны, но постольку поскольку. Уж прости. Хант – фигуры потяжелее, а я… со мной вообще ничего не ясно, а теперь у меня не память, а решето, я даже не знаю, как защитить себя при нападении. Я просто жалкая неудачница и трусиха, Сэм, и хуже этого не может быть ничего, раз я это уже признала сама.

-Это не так, ты же помнишь как защищать…

-Частности, Сэм.

-Нет, это то, что ты делала с самого первого же дня здесь – защищалась сама, а потом защищала меня и Ханта. Сэмми, я заметил, что твое внимание сосредоточено только на мне и на нем.

-Ты мой друг, он – мой шеф. Это странно?

-Нет, я не об этом. Мы… у нас были отношения… недолго, странновато, если откровенно, но все же были, а ты и Хант… вы как спичка и сухой порох, кремень и кресало, кроме того, ты сама признавала, что он практически точная копия Джона Харта.

-Копия Джона? – девушка задумалась.- Это здорово, Сэм, но я не помню Джона, я не помню, как он выглядел, и мне это неважно.

-Ты… я не должен бы этого говорить, но долгое время ты винила себя в его смерти.

-Ты уже говорил,- равнодушно ответила она.- Если я доверила тебе даже свои мысли, у нас действительно были настолько крепкие отношения, как ты говоришь. Сэм, я ценю твое внимание к себе, твое доверие, веру в меня, вот только я не могу защитить тебя, себя и шефа. Да и Рей…

-Рей не сдаст тебя, а если посмеет, я его кастрирую.

-Он не сдаст, хотя он терпеть меня не может, как и тебя, ты же знаешь. Не нужно видеть, чтобы понять, что я ему как кость в глотке.

-Скорее уж я.

-Хорошо, мы оба, но я женщина, я его начальник, ему нелегко принять это. Ты же понимаешь, что в этом времени такого не могло быть – семидесятые, женская полиция… тут стать женщиной-детективом – хрустальная мечта каждого констебля из женской полиции, вот только мечта эта неосуществима. Даже в будущем с детективами напряг.

-Майя была детективом-инспектором и моей подчиненной.

-И твоей девушкой. Скажи, насколько это тяжело – вот так ходить по краю, рисковать репутацией, рисковать отношениями – эти сплетни, смешки за спиной…

-Не было никаких смешков – это было только наше дело.

-Но не в семидесятых, не во времени, когда женщина могла максимум стать детективом-констеблем и участвовать в несложных операциях.

-Энни была под прикрытием, она же первой вошла к вооруженному человеку, захватившему издательство газеты.

-Единичный случай, хотя и смелый. Нельзя девушкам соваться на такое опасное занятие.

-И тебе нельзя?

Она промолчала.

-Саманта, послушай, шеф прикроет тебя, если придется туго. Он не может не понимать, что…

-Сэм, ты не понимаешь! Ты пользуешь нововведения, ты стараешься что-то привнести, что-то улучшить, чему-то научить Энни и шефа, всю команду, а я ничего не могу привнести в этот мир, потому что я ничего не умею. Я даже живу не по правилам,- Сэм не стал перебивать – вот оно! Вот толчок, она вспоминает и начинает сопротивляться! – Я как маленькая девочка лет двух-трех, которую привел старший брат. Все дети строят замок из песка, а я в одиночестве леплю куличики. Вот только одной скучно, куличики – не предел мечтаний, когда перед глазами старший брат строит целый замок. Я хочу замок, а не играть с глупыми формочками, но я не умею лепить замков, мои руки слишком слабы. Брат не может прогнать меня – я же сестра, но и принять в игру тоже не может – его друзья его просто не поймут, когда мои пальцы начнут разрушать его творение. Я не нарочно, но по-другому я просто не умею.

-Саманта, ты не маленькая девочка и ты обладаешь даром убеждения, пусть и с помощью ног и кулаков.

-Ты снова не понял, Сэм. Со мной вынуждены играть, но это не означает, что я стала одной из играющих в песочные замки. Вы четко знаете, что делать, как строить, а я только мешаюсь под ногами.

-Это не так.

-Так, Сэм. Я очень хочу играть со всеми, но на меня правила игры не распространяются – что взять с глупого ребенка? Однако же, брат может отшлепать меня, увести домой, а потом снова вернуться и строить замки с друзьями.

-Брат – это Хант?

-Это образ, Сэм, ты же понял.

-Это не игра, Саманта.

Она вдруг вспомнила странное видение – Рей, Крис и Энни играют в игрушечные машинки посреди пустого поля.

-Знаю. Просто еще одно глупое сравнение.

Сэм помолчал, допивая чай.

-Думаешь, Рей пойдет против тебя?

-Он пошел бы, но он слишком предан шефу, ты же понимаешь. Пойти против меня – все равно, что плюнуть в лицо начальству, а Рей хоть и говнюк, но говнюк принципиальный, он слишком уважает Ханта.

-А Крис?

-Он очень молод, его проще не запугивать, а соблазнить заманчивыми перспективами.

-Например?

-Переманить к себе.

-Куда? В дисциплинарный комитет? Шутишь?

-Нет, не шучу,- перед глазами девушки мелькнуло еще одно видение – Китс, недалекое будущее, Крис, Рей и молоденькая девушка Шаз как овечки следуют за грабителем на свою погибель.- Это возможно, Сэм. Вообще все возможно.

-Ты что-то вспомнила?

-Нет.

-Зато Энни полностью на твоей стороне.

Саманта вздохнула, промолчав.

-Что? Думаешь, Энни доложит ему?

-На нее проще воздействовать,- девушка опустила голову.- Ее можно напугать, если трудно будет соблазнить.

-Да я ему голову оторву!- вскипел Сэм.

-Ты к нему близко не подойдешь!- сурово заметила Саманта.- Не лезь к нему, Сэм, я серьезно! Ты не понимаешь, с кем можешь начать войну.

-Предлагаешь забиться в норку и притихнуть? Ну уж нет!

-Сэм,- она протянула руку и коснулась его кисти,- не подходи к нему без лишней надобности, лучше вообще не говори с ним. Не позволяй одурачить себя, не верь ему, не верь ни единому его слову, что бы он ни говорил. Я не могу спасти команду, но я могу защитить тебя. Хотя бы так, просто предупредив тебя. Прошу тебя, не верь ему, не говори с ним, он очень опасен.

-Чем? Тем, что будет запугивать и угрожать?

-Тем, кто он.

-Просто очередная шестерка из проверяющих – только и всего,- девушка медленно покачала головой.- Что? Что еще ты знаешь? Я же знаю, что ты что-то вспомнила.

Она опустила голову еще ниже, быстрым движением потерла глаза.

-Это он, Сэм. Тот человек, что замял дело в отношении Джона,- тихо произнесла она.- Я не хотела бы вспоминать его, но его голос, даже его запах – это он, Сэм, тот, кто убил Джона, кто приказал убрать его, чтобы я замолчала про коррупцию в полиции,- Сэм открыл рот, неверяще глядя на подругу – буквально минуту назад она уверяла, что не помнит Харта, и вот уже раскалывается как переспелый орех. Выходит, она постоянно лжет ему? - Теперь понимаешь, что все возможно? Твой начальник, Глен Флетчер тоже был из дисциплинарного комитета, но он был с другой стороны, а Кокс… он опаснее, чем тогда. Я абсолютно беспомощна перед ним – я даже не могу защититься, я ничего не помню, а у него на руках все козыри. Потому я прошу – старайся свести общение с ним до минимума, а если он начнет говорить – не позволяй ему забалтывать себя, не позволяй себе сомневаться в команде, во мне, в шефе. Хант – это все, что может тебе помочь.

-И тебе, он же может…

-Не может,- перебила она.- Он не понимает, что если сунется защищать меня – пострадает сам.

-То есть… Кокс – это что-то вроде Джека Харнса?

-Хуже. Намного хуже и во сто раз опаснее, потому что Джек был пешкой, а Кокс – нет, у Кокса власть.

-Ну и что? На любую власть есть закон.

-Не в этом случае. Власть бывает разной и не дай тебе бог узнать ее вкус.

-Но… Саманта, он же линчует тебя! Это же произвол! Нужно бороться, нужно что-то делать, защищаться! Нельзя сидеть, сложа руки!

-Мне нужно вспомнить свою жизнь, Сэм,- она поднялась.- Мне просто нужно вспомнить все – это мое единственное спасение. Неведение, незнание – то, чего я не хотела, но получила по собственной глупости.

-Что?

-Это мое дело, Сэм. Мне нужна помощь в раскачке мозга, мне нужны мои воспоминания и как можно быстрее. И мне нужно вспомнить самозащиту.

-Юридическую?- в полном шоке спросил Сэм.

-Нет, физическую. Я бы попросила тебя напомнить мне то, что я когда-то знала и умела.

Сэма не надо было просить дважды.

-Начнем вечером,- ответил он.


	80. Chapter 80

-Так что там насчет того спектакля, что я видел в доме Уитон?- Хант выглядел напряженным, едва Сэм и Саманта вошли в его кабинет.

-Энни помогла мне прощупать Бобби,- Саманта уверенно проследовала до диванчика и села, не обратив внимания на подозрительный взгляд начальника и удивленный – друга. Впрочем, она даже не знала о том, что повергла их в шок. - Я ошибалась, думая, что она бесчувственная стерва, зацикленная только на себе любимой.

-А что вы с Картрайт вытворяли с чаем?

-Проливали его,- девушка пожала плечами.- Я просила Энни проследить степень эмоционального напряжения Бобби и степень ее негативного отношения к людям с физическими травмами. Если бы я могла, я бы продемонстрировала ей все шрамы, лишь бы разбить ее скорлупу, куда она себе загоняла.

-Что?

-Она очень хотела контролировать ситуацию, которая уже давно вышла из-под контроля,- пояснила Саманта.- Когда я опрокинула чашку на ковер, Энни отметила холодную ярость на лице Бобби, но та сдержалась от проявления явного недовольства – все-таки я слепая, чего от меня еще ожидать? Но она сорвалась… почти сорвалась на Энни, почти обозвав ее слепой, то есть почти унизив меня.

-Тебе это нравится, да?- поморщился Хант.- Проверять людей, когда и без тебя тошно?

-Нет-нет,- не согласился Сэм.- Все верно. Я бы предположил, что Бобби знала про изнасилования и знала преступника, она могла как-то выдать тебя.

-Но она же не знала, верно?- не сдался Хант.

-Она не знала, она всего лишь пыталась защитить семью,- ответила Саманта.- Женщина была слишком… слепа по поводу своего мужа. Скажи мы ей свои опасения и был бы грандиозный скандал. Нужно было обследовать мальчика, убедить мать заняться сыном, а не картами и мужем, который ее ни в пенс не ценил. Кстати, что насчет проверки его места работы?

-На основании допроса, я сделал вывод, что на работе он ничего не хранил, но зато часто играл на тотализаторе,- ответил Сэм, заработав от начальника свирепый взгляд.- Причем играл он на деньги жены,- добавил он.

-Это он сказал?- спросила Саманта.

-Я. Когда умеешь психологически давить на человека, не прибегая к физической силе, добиться можно так же много, как если бы я избил его.

-Если бы ты дождался меня, мы бы получили все его грязные секреты,- не выдержал Хант.

-Шеф, не кипятись, пожалуйста,- примирительно поднял руки Сэм.- Я уже объяснил, что хотел разобраться с этим делом и передать его в суд.

-Я уже вызвал судебных приставов, пусть забирают этот кусок дерьма с глаз моих,- ворчливо заметил Хант.

-Шеф, это была моя инициатива,- вдруг встряла Саманта.

-Сэмми, не надо!- предупредил Сэм, испугавшись за подругу. Хант встал.

-Ты о чем? Она о чем?- дернул подбородком Хант в сторону Сэма.

-Я просила Энни разобраться с этим делом и попросить Сэма провести стандартную процедуру допроса. Все сложилось почти удачно – тебя вызвали, я поехала с тобой, а Сэм смог спокойно заняться делами. Шеф, у него есть опыт, есть ум, терпение, а ты бы просто избил задержанного.

-Так, - ледяным тоном сказал Хант.- Значит, строишь заговоры за моей спиной, Джонс?

-Нет же!- заторопилась она.- Шеф, согласись, что Джо Уитона мало просто избить и швырнуть в тюрьму, его нужно унизить, растоптать…

-Ты просто дура, Джонс,- слова мужчины были как удары хлыста.- Он изнасиловал ребенка, а ты играешь в мать Терезу?!

-Я не играю, шеф, поверь мне, я действительно хочу засадить его пожизненно, но это не выход – избить его. Если бы ты зашел в камеру, его оттуда бы унесли ногами вперед!

-Э… шеф, она права,- осторожно вставил Сэм, за что тут же был схвачен и как всегда пришпилен спиной к ставшему почти родным для его лопаток сейфу.

-Это – моя территория!- зло зашипел Хант в лицо мужчины.- Это – мои законы! И это – мой участок, где я король! Ясно, Дороти?

-Шеф,- Саманта встала и очень осторожно подошла к мужчинам, про себя молясь всем богам сразу, чтобы обозленный начальник не отбросил ее как котенка.- Шеф, никто не претендует на твое место, но иногда ты… несдержан,- еще осторожнее и предельно мягко сказала она, коснувшись его руки.- Если угодно, я защищала не Джо Уитона, а тебя от его убийства. Ты же понимаешь сам, что ты бы не сдержался. Никто бы не сдержался. Нужен был спокойный человек, не считающий избиение арестованного единственно верной мерой допроса, и этим человеком был Сэм.

-Он пошел против меня!- не сдавался Хант, удерживая несопротивляющегося детектива в железном захвате.- Ты пошла против меня!

-Но она права,- так же мягко сказал Сэм.- Ты бы убил его, если бы остался с ним в камере один на один.

-Потому что такие как он не заслуживают жизни!- заявил Хант.

-Шеф, пожалуйста,- Саманта очень осторожно прошлась пальцами по голой руке Ханта с закатанным до локтя рукавом рубашки и остановилась на его пальцах, сжимающих рубашку Сэма у горла.- Шеф, отпусти,- попросила она.

Хант думал ровно секунду, прежде чем разжал пальцы.

-В прежние времена ты бы просто врезала мне за своего обожаемого Тайлера, а теперь пытаешься быть Матушкой Гусыней,- он отошел к столу.

-Сэм мой друг, шеф,- она Саманта развела руками.- Сэм твой друг. Научитесь уже взаимовежливости и взаимному доверию друг другу.

-Я доверяю детективам, но не когда они действуют за моей спиной,- заупрямился Хант.

-Это просто ребячество,- Саманта подошла к его столу. Хант покосился на трость в ее руке и отвернулся.- Хорошо, если тебе станет спокойнее, я приношу свои извинения за самоуправство.

-Принято,- ни на миг не задумался тот.- Тайлер?

-Извини, шеф,- Сэм на миг склонил голову, изображая покаяние грешника.

-Свободен,- махнул рукой Хант.- Джонс, задержись.

Сэм предпочел покинуть кабинет, уже не переживая за сохранность подруги – она обладала не только талантом остановить разбушевавшегося начальника физически, но и вполне, как оказалось, могла справиться с ним словом. Конечно, попытайся проделать такое Сэм или даже Энни, в лучшем случае Хант размазал бы по стене одного, а вторую просто выгнал бы, рявкнув на нее, но только на Саманту такие выходки не действовали.

-Так, что можешь сказать по поводу этого Кокса?- спросил Хант, оставшись с девушкой наедине.

-Очень опасен уже своим фактом существования,- уверенно ответила Джонс.

-Ты его знаешь, помнишь?

-Нет.

-Знаешь, если бы ты могла видеть, я бы сказал, что твои глаза врут, но пока я говорю, что врут твои губы.

-Шеф, просто держись от него подальше. Зацепит тебя – управлению и команде придет конец.

-Принцесса, мы тут не в игрушки играем, так что не надо говорить мне, что делать - без тебя разберусь.

-Разберешься, но…- горячо начала Джонс, но замолчала.- Просто не вызывай его на активные действия.

-Почему это?- он прищурился на нее.- Я знаю, ты что-то скрываешь.

-Ради твоего же блага и блага команды в том числе – да,- сдалась она.

-Я привяжу тебя,- пообещал он.- Нет, лучше пристегну тебя наручниками, пока ты не скажешь, в чем дело.

-Пристегнешь к чему?

-К столу. Нет, лучше к трубе,- она вздрогнула и побледнела – Хант понял, что перегнул палку.- К себе. Да, пристегну к себе, чтобы ты не наделала глупостей еще больше, чем ты их уже натворила.

-Я ничего не творила!- справиться с собой Джонс было сложнее, но она с честью вышла из положения.- Даже если я творила, я не помню, что именно.

-Врешь,- безапелляционно заявил он, глядя на нее, скрестив руки на груди.

-Не важно.

-Для меня – важно, Алиса,- сурово оборвал он.- Как я должен тебя защищать, если ты ничего не говоришь?

-Никак. Ты меня не защитишь, дело зашло далеко и тянется издалека. Если он решит, что я безобидна, он может как-то смягчить удар… наверное…

-Этот тип смягчит удар?- Хант кивнул на дверь.- Детка, я всерьез считал твои гайдовские мозги умными, так что не разочаровывай меня.

-Спасибо за столь высокую оценку, шеф, но лучше мне сейчас не высовываться.

-Хочешь сидеть в окопе? Могу предоставить шанс погулять недельки две в отпуске.

-Смешно. Правда, очень смешно. И что я буду делать? Учиться вязать носки? Учить азбуку, которой не смогу пользоваться на работе? Сажать цветочки? Я не хочу, чтобы ты списывал меня со счетов, я хочу быть на виду Кокса, чтобы он знал, что я действую согласно духу и букве закона.

-Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?

-Ничего, кроме того, чтобы ты свел общение с Коксом до минимума. То же самое я попросила делать Сэма.

-А причем тут Тайлер?

-Я подумала, что если Кокс вызвал сразу троих, исключив почему-то Сэма, это может что-то означать. Никто никогда не вызывает на допрос сразу троих – нет возможности манипулирования.

-То есть…- Хант сел на стол и скрестил руки на груди.- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он может переманить моих людей?

-В будущем это… то есть… он может… наверное.

-В будущем - что? Слушай, прекращай эти игры. Ты скажешь правду или нет?

-Нет и не потому, что хочу это скрывать, а потому что это моя обязанность.

-Скрывать информацию от меня?

-Да.

-Это то, о чем я думаю?

-Я понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, я не телепат.

-Док говорил про 1984 год, про Лондон – будто бы ты рвалась туда.

-Забудь про Лондон и 1984 год.

-Ты напугана, ты что-то скрываешь и ты не хочешь, чтобы я это знал. И почему же?

-Мой... друг, мой очень хороший друг, мой ангел-хранитель попал в беду в 1983 году, он вызвал меня…

-В 1983 год?

-Именно. Знаю, это звучит странно, но это правда.

-Да нет, от тебя это странно никак не звучит, потому что у тебя все всегда не в порядке с головой. Это не издевка, на этот раз.

-Понимаю.

-И что там произошло?

-Беда. Очень большая беда.

-А ты могла помочь…

-Да… нет… я могла бы… наверное… шеф, я не знаю, я даже не помню.

-А причем тогда 1984?

-Не знаю, наверное, тогда все круто изменилось… изменится… Я правда не знаю! Хватит мучить меня!

-Врешь!

-Не вру! Я не помню!

-Что за беда случится? С кем? Почему?

-С людьми,- снова сдалась девушка.- Один… человек… он пришел и грозился раскрыть все тайны.

-Это хорошо.

-Некоторые тайны обязаны храниться в секрете, чтобы не разрушить мир.

-Да ну?- не особо удивился Хант.- А что тебе сказал Сумасшедший Шляпник или Мартовский Заяц? Или ты теперь перешла на курение трубок как Синяя Гусеница вместо привычного кокаина?

-Ясно,- Саманта поняла, что Хант банальнейше издевается над ней.- Хорошо, ладно, не веришь – не надо, но все-таки держись подальше от Кокса. Если это тот, кто я думаю, от него ничего хорошего ждать не придется.

-И кто у нас Кокс? Красная Королева или Белый Кролик?

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, махнула рукой и вышла.

Вот только Хант не смеялся, взглянув на закрывшуюся дверь. Что-то очень далекое, давно забытое снова шевельнулось в груди. Что-то очень нехорошее, как червяк внутри румяного сочного яблока.

Джонс, несмотря на то, что говорила полную ерунду, в чем-то была права – с момента появления Кокса в управлении Хант буквально кожей ощутил угрозу. Девчонка могла болтать что угодно, даже не понимая, что именно она говорила.

Все эти сказки про будущее, про ее загадочного друга, про беду могли бы быть не сказками… а верить в это очень не хотелось.

Энни, Крис и Рей вошли настолько тихо, что Сэм даже не оторвался бы от дел, если бы девушка не прошла мимо него к своему столу.

-Энни? – Сэм повернул голову.- Энни, что Кокс хотел? Что он спрашивал? Что говорил?

-Ничего особенного,- она пожала плечами, чуть улыбнувшись. Рей с мрачным видом уселся на свой стул и шумно высморкался, Крис прошел к себе и задумчиво принялся листать журнал, совершенно не глядя на картинки.

-Энни, что происходит?- встревожился Сэм, бросая все дела и подходя к ней.- Ты выглядишь как-то странно.

-Ты о чем?- она растерянно улыбнулась. – Инспектор Кокс оказался не таким уж и страшным.

-А что он говорил?

-Просто спросил имена, фамилии, общие данные, поинтересовался, хорошо ли нам на работе, как мы относимся к детективу Тайлер-Джонс, как вообще идет работа.

-И что?

-Все нормально,- все еще непонимающе ответила девушка.- Мы все так сказали – все нормально.

-То есть он не давил, не кричал, не вынуждал вас выдать ее?

-Нет, с чего ты вообще это взял? Мне даже кажется, что он волнуется за нее.

-Волнуется? – не поверил ушам Сэм.

-Сэм, да что с тобой? – рассердилась Энни.- Я говорю – ты переспрашиваешь. Он не зло во плоти, он просто делает свою работу. Ничего страшного там с нами не произошло.

-А он не просил зайти меня?

Энни посмотрела на него с жалостью.

-Нет. Ни тебя, ни ее, ни шефа. Можно я уже приступлю к работе?

-Да… да, конечно, извини. А ты не видела Саманту?

-Сэм, я только пришла,- она придвинула к себе печатную машинку.

-Да… конечно… извини,- Сэм подумал, что начал заикаться от нервозности.

В кабинете шефа что-то с грохотом упало – весь офис подпрыгнул на своих местах.

-Шеф!- всполошился Сэм, влетая в кабинет и наблюдая редкую картину – Хант подбирал свои кубки с пола и устанавливал их обратно на полку.- Шеф, что произошло?

-Ничего,- мрачно заявил тот.- Проваливай.

-Но…

-Тайлер, если через секунду не исчезнешь, я придам тебе ускорения пинком под зад!- зарычал Хант, распрямляясь.

-Я хотел узнать, где Саманта – ты ее не видел?

-Видел и понятия не имею, куда она сбежала,- мужчина повернулся к полке, принимаясь устанавливать свои сокровища.- А теперь проваливай.

Сэм предпочел за благо послушаться.

-Так-так-так, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- нежно пропел Кокс, поймав Саманту в коридоре.- Не ожидал застать Вас в гордом одиночестве.

-Полагаете, мне нужна охрана?- девушка побледнела от страха, но сохраняла маску спокойствия.

-Ну что Вы,- от души оскорбился Кокс,- разве я настолько страшен? Впрочем, я думаю, Вам есть за что опасаться, верно? Я затребовал результаты осмотра и заключения о Вашем психическом состоянии здоровья у доктора Бэкета – это имя Вам знакомо?

-Более чем. Доктор Бэкет осматривал меня, когда я очнулась в мире, полном тьмы, сразу после того, как меня захватил в заложники сумасшедший маньяк-убийца.

-О, это печально слышать,- в уверенном голосе человека не было ни малейшего намека на сочувствие.- Как теперь Ваше состояние здоровья? Что-нибудь уже помните? К примеру, убийства ирландцев в соборе или может быть троих человек, которым Вы выпустили мозги на глазах десятков детей?

Она судорожно сглотнула – Кокс подготовился более чем неплохо.

-Если я и совершила убийства, то только из самозащиты или защиты мирного населения,- почти спокойно ответила Саманта.

-И кем же, позвольте спросить, Вы себя возомнили? Супергерл или одной из Икс-менов?

-Я защищаю людей,- упрямо повторила Саманта, холодея от страха.

-И многих Вы… защитили, детектив?- полюбопытствовал мужчина.- Слышал, что кое-кого Вы все-таки не смогли уберечь от смерти,- прибавил он, усмехнувшись.

-На что Вы намекаете, инспектор?- язык еле шевелился от паники.

-Имя Джон Харт Вам что-нибудь говорит, детектив? Уверен, что Вам оно хорошо знакомо даже в таком жалком состоянии Вашей памяти. Поройтесь на досуге в том желе, что осталось от Вашего разума, Тайлер-Джонс, Вы обнаружите там очень интересные факты Вашей биографии.

Саманта задохнулась от боли – ублюдок знал, куда бить и как бить. Голова словно взорвалась фейерверком.

-Если Вы хоть мысленно причините зло моим друзьям, я…- начала она.

-И что? – зашипел Кокс, хватая ее за плечи.- Сбежишь, жалкая калека? Убьешь меня?

Саманта захныкала, не зная, что делать. Трость выпала из руки.

-Попытаешься снова выпустить кому-нибудь мозги,- продолжил Кокс,- я и засажу тебя в тюрьму пожизненно,- пообещал он.- Хотя… кажется, для тебя большим наказанием будет возвращение в Гайд, я прав? – она застонала от боли – пальцы человека сдавили плечи как железные крючья.- Будь осторожна, девочка, оглядывайся почаще. Впрочем… ты же слепая как крот, - хохотнул он – девушка передернулась от знакомого ощущения, - так что… просто будь собой. Одна забранная жизнь – и ты не успеешь даже пикнуть, как вылетишь из этого жалкого подобия отдела,- он с силой встряхнул Джонс – у нее клацнули зубы.

-Эй!- раздался голос Ханта, появившегося из офиса.- А ну отпустил ее, ты, как тебя там!- приказал он, в один шаг оказываясь рядом.

Кокс буквально швырнул девушку в руки Ханта.

-И Вам добрый день, инспектор,- оскалился Кокс в подобии улыбки.- Присматривайте за своей подчиненной, раз она сама не может… присмотреть за собой,- улыбка стала похожа на оскал акулы.

Хант обнял Джонс одной рукой и ткнул пальцем второй руки в человека перед собой.

-Держись подальше от моей команды… инспектор,- пригрозил он.

-Шеф, не надо,- заскулила Саманта.

-Я вызову Вас на допрос,- жестко прервал разговор Кокс, разворачиваясь и следуя к лифту.- Кстати, выделите мне кабинет, я не намерен вести дела, сидя в каком-то подобии кабинета для допросов,- потребовал он, входя в лифт.- И удачного вечера, инспектор,- успел произнести он с улыбкой перед тем, как двери лифта закрылись.

-Мерзкий сукин сын,- пробормотал Хант, с ненавистью глядя на лифт.- Детка, ты как?- спросил он у дрожавшей с головы до ног Саманты.- Эй, что он тебе сделал?

-Н-ничего,- она вцепилась в его руку как утопающий в спасательный круг.- Н-не бери в г-голову. Я в п-порядке.

-Я убью его,- пообещал Хант, чуть отстраняя ее, наклоняясь и поднимая ее трость.- Держи.

-С-спасибо, но л-лучше не связывайся с ним, шеф,- попросила она.

-Он угрожал тебе, а ты его защищаешь?

-Не защищаю… его. Защищаю тебя.

Хант смерил ее глазами, вздохнул.

-Иди в офис,- сказал он.- Справишься?

-Справлюсь,- она оперлась о трость и медленно пошла по коридору.

Хант проследил взглядом, как она дошла до дверей офиса, как зашла внутрь, и повернулся к лифту, все так же глядя на его двери.

-Сверну шею как цыпленку,- тихо пообещал он.- А если не я, то сама цыпа, когда наконец проснется от спячки,- добавил он, буравя глазами лифт.

Мужчина прошел к кабинету суперинтенданта и скрылся в его кабинете.

-Они ничего не сказали,- Сэм подсел к ней сразу, как только Саманта прошла на свое место.- Вот только они как-то странно себя ведут.

-Насколько странно?- уточнила она.

-Очень странно. Энни какая-то подозрительная, Крис задумчивый, а от Рея можно прикуривать. Что Кокс мог с ними сделать?

-Не знаю. Как бы то ни было, пока им ничто не угрожает.

-Что-то вспомнила?

-Нет.

Сэм не обиделся – подруга или скрывала от него важную информацию, или действительно не помнила, но даже в половинчатом разумном состоянии она была уверена в том, что все будет плохо. А это плохо, поскольку когда все хорошо – плохо самой подруге.

-Твое предложение мне помочь еще в силе?- спросила Саманта.

-Ты о тренировке? Конечно. А ты передумала?

-Нет, мне нужно вспомнить. Думаю, пара-тройка приемов мне не повредит.

-Само собой, только я не спец в карате. Понимаешь, я занимался, но не профессионально, а у тебя совершенно другой уровень, так что я вряд ли смогу помочь, хотя я поста…

Зазвонивший телефон тут же прервал его.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- сообщила Саманта в трубку. Сэм навострил уши – это могли быть новости из Гайда.

-Привет, Тайлер!- жизнерадостно поздоровался с ней совершенно незнакомый мужской голос.

-Э… Вам нужен Сэм?- не поняла она.

-Нет, мне нужна ты,- так же весело ответил голос.- Рад, что ты жива, относительно здорова и явно не торопишься возвращаться в Гайд, а теперь будь хорошей девочкой и сплавь своего друга подальше от себя,- попросил голос.

-А ты кто?- в полном недоумении спросила Саманта, делая Сэму знак уйти. Тот пожал плечами и отошел к себе.

-Друг. Не из Гайда, если тебе это важно, но я тоже крайне полезен.

-Ты работаешь на Кокса?- ляпнула она, тут же пожалев.

Голос на том конце провода обиделся.

-Вот еще. Так что там с твоей памятью? Что-нибудь уже помнишь?

-Что?- она хлопнула ресницами.

-Я спрашиваю, что ты по…

-Я слышала,- перебила она.- Откуда ТЫ знаешь про меня, память и вообще про все?

-Я слежу… то есть я присматриваю за тобой,- ничуть не удивился человек.- Думаешь, в доках тебе помог святой дух?

-Это был ты?!- удивилась Саманта.- Но Джонни ничего не говорил про постороннего и я тебя даже не чувствовала!

-Ой, девочка, тебе еще столькому предстоит научиться!- весело воскликнул голос.- Ладно, красотка, слушай внимательно – держись от Кокса подальше и не лезь в драки, как бы тебя ни провоцировали, а поверь мне, это обязательно случится. И не пускай к нему своего друга. Нет, не пускай к нему обоих твоих парней.

-Обоих?

-Того милашку-детектива и своего начальника.

-Ты что, гей?

На том конце повисла тишина, наконец голос прокашлялся.

-А это важно?

-Да нет, мне в общем-то все равно.

-Мое дело приглядывать за тобой, раз уж такое вышло.

-Что вышло? Ты вообще кто?

-Катастрофа вышла!- вдруг закричал голос. Саманта едва не выронила трубку, испугавшись крика.- Тебе же ясно говорили – держи себя в руках, а ты что?

-Что?

-Ты потеряла контроль над собой! – снова закричал голос.

-Да? Ну… мне жаль… наверное,- неуверенно пробормотала Саманта.- Только не ори снова. Так кто ты?

-Мелиссу помнишь? Ну, старую слепую жрицу, помнишь ее?

Саманта задумалась – что-то было такое, какая-то старуха, золотые пчелки, бормотание, карты и предсказания.

-Помню, ну и что?

-А то, что она должна была провести с тобой беседу, объяснить правила.

-Что?

-У тебя заело пластинку? Ладно, это уже не важно, потом как-нибудь вспомнишь. Если вкратце, то все идет как надо, если не считать твоей глупой выходки, побега и потери памяти – с этим разбираться тебе, но я могу помочь.

-Как?

-Потом, Тайлер, все потом. Короче, последние новости – Мелисса не успела провести первый этап твоего обучения, но ты девочка умная, справилась сама и даже вышла на Хранителя.

-Что?

-То. В общем, держи нос по ветру и держи своих парней подальше от драк – не дай бог опять примешься убивать.

-Да не буду я нико…

-Очень даже будешь – это у тебя, я бы сказал, буквально в крови, потому ты и здесь.

-Да что вооб…

-Давай потом, а? У меня мало времени и много дел, Тайлер.

-Я Тайлер-Джонс!

-Что? Ах да, ладно, красотка, как скажешь. Просто будь собой и не лезь в пасть Кокса.

-Да кто ты вообще такой?

-Ты меня не слушала или не слышала? Я думал, что потеряв зрение, ты обрела острый слух.

-Не хами!

-Даже не думал, красотка. Я Генезис. Мелисса говорила про меня.

-Генезис? Это что, шутка?

-Я, по-твоему, шутка?- до глубины души оскорбился собеседник.

-Н-нет, но… это имя или прозвище?

-Это я! Так же как ты – Тайлер.

-Тайлер-Джонс!

-Да как хочешь. Это все?

-Если хочешь, можешь звать меня просто Джин.

-Джин?

-Что?- Хант как раз вошел в офис, остановившись около ее стола.

-Сокращение,- пояснил голос.- Он рядом, да?

-Кто?- не поняла Саманта, окончательно запутавшись.

-Хранитель!- рявкнул голос.- Проснись уже!

-Не ори на меня!- обозлилась она.

-Ладно, извини,- успокоился голос.- Все, мне пора. Кстати, а он симпатичный?

-Кто?

-Хранитель. Он симпатичный?

-Понятия не имею,- совершенно убито ответила Саманта, продолжая недоумевать и не понимать, о чем говорит незнакомец.

-Ладно, не хочешь говорить – не надо.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки – собеседник отключился.

-Так что там тебе надо?- снова спросил Хант.

-Мне? От тебя? Ничего,- Саманта растерянно развела руками.- Что за дурдом творится сегодня?!

-Обычный рабочий день,- Хант махнул рукой и прошел к себе.

Новость о том, что Коксу выделили вместо кабинета кладовку, привела отдел в состояние веселья. Так унизить напыщенного индюка мог только шеф. Сам же Хант, казалось, и вовсе не заметил причин для веселья, зато Джонс улыбнулась.

Сэм понятия не имел, кто ей звонил, но с того момента, как она подняла трубку, эмоции на ее лице менялись как картинки в калейдоскопе – от удивления до полного шока. Сэм спросил о ее собеседнике, но подруга предпочла отшутиться – ошиблись номером. Сэм снова не обиделся – у нее могли быть причины не говорить, мало ли – наверняка разбирала очередное запутанное личное дело с Миллером или еще с кем-то из своих байкеров, если только она вообще вспомнила про их существование. С момента, когда на парковке снова появился ее байк, она даже не спрашивала о нем, говоря, что никогда не водила ничего тяжелее велосипеда.

-Так, господа и дамы,- ровно в пять дня провозгласил Хант, выходя из кабинета.- Время пить пиво!

Офис огласился довольными возгласами – конец рабочего дня!

-Сэм, на ночь есть дело,- шепнул Тайлеру шеф.

-Что еще за дело?

-Слежка за поставщиками героина – птичка напела, что сегодня через город пройдет столько этой смерти, сколько было только тогда, когда цыпа получила на своей симпатичной мордашке метку в виде шрама.

-Что цыпа?- Саманта оказалась около них так бесшумно, что оба мужчины вздрогнули.

-Джонс, прекрати подкрадываться!- Хант схватился за сердце.

-Я не подкрадываюсь,- обиделась она.- Я осваиваю технику ниндзя.

-Успешно,- заметил Сэм, облившись от испуга холодным потом.

-Так что там со мной?- снова спросила Саманта.

-Героин,- шепнул снова Хант.

-А я причем?- не поняла она.

-А ты едешь с нами и будешь слушать своими волшебными ушками шелест денежных купюр, запах плодов героина и ход белых кроликов,- пояснил довольный Хант.

-Героин не растение в отличие от кокаина,- поправил Сэм.

-Тайлер, не беси меня,- предупредил Хант.- Цыпа будет слушать за передвижениями поставщиков и сможет предупредить, когда они будут близко. Мы их арестуем и очистим город.

-Да, но…- она вспомнила предостережение загадочного Джина-Генезиса и предупреждение Кокса, как-то даже забыв про то, что она уже не обладает таким ярко выраженным слухом как в первый день.

-Никаких но, принцесса,- категорично заявил Хант, выпроваживая обоих детективов из офиса.- Едешь с нами, сидишь в машине и держишь ушки на макушке – это все, что от тебя требуется.

-Шеф, может не стоит,- засомневался Сэм.- Все-таки, мало ли что может случиться.

-Да что может случиться, кроме того, что мы повяжем банду ублюдков? – Хант зашел в лифт первым.- Я буду с пушкой, ты будешь с пушкой, а Джонс будет как летучая мышь…

-Сова,- поправил Сэм.

-Да наплевать,- отмахнулся Хант.- Эй, пройдешься пешком!- рыкнул он на Криса.

-Извини, шеф,- тот развернулся и побежал по лестнице.

-Сэмми, ты как?- спросил Сэм, помогая девушке войти в лифт.

-Неплохо,- она нажала кнопку первого этажа – двери закрылись.- Все равно дома делать нечего.

-Хэ-е-ей! – радостно поприветствовал троицу Нельсон.- Мистер Хант, мой храбрец, звезда, рад снова видеть вас троих!

-Как обычно,- распорядился Хант, пробираясь боком к свободному столику.

-Как самочувствие, звезда?- поинтересовался Нельсон у Саманты.- Выглядишь замечательно.

-Спасибо, чувствую себя тоже вроде как неплохо,- кивнула она.- По-прежнему помню очень мало, но стараюсь жить нормальной жизнью и как всегда ввязываюсь во все неприятности сразу. И я вспомнила, почему я не пью красное вино, так что на этот и последующие разы ограничусь белым.

-О…- поразился бармен.- Как скажешь, красотка,- девушка чуть приглушила улыбку.- Я что-то не то сказал?- уловил ее настроение Нельсон.

-А? Нет, все нормально, просто так меня сегодня назвал еще один человек, хотя я его даже не знаю.

-И кто? Впрочем, разве это важно? Всегда говорил, что ты – вылитая принцесса Грейс Келли.

-Брось, Келли и я – две совершенно непохожие друг на друга женщины, тем более я даже не знаю, как я выгляжу.

-Ты вспомнишь,- пообещал мужчина.- И ты была поразительно похожа на принцессу под Рождество,- добавил он.

-Правда? – не поверила она.- Не могу спорить – я просто не помню. Сэм, поможешь?

-Он отошел, я принесу сам,- сообщил Нельсон, обходя стойку, подхватывая поднос.- Дорогу!- попросил он у толпившихся людей.

-Спасибо,- Хант принял пиво для Тайлера, виски для себя, вино для Джонс и саму Джонс.- Так, пока Тайлер в туалете моет руки, быстренько сообщи, что там тебе говорил сегодня Кокс?

-Ничего,- она отмахнулась, всем видом стараясь показать, что все под контролем.

-Да неужели?- не поверил тот.- И оттого тебя так трясло?

-Шеф, я не хочу об этом, ладно? – ее мысли витали где-то около имени «Джин» и странного имени-клички «Генезис». Странно, ведь если сократить «Генезис», как раз получится вполне себе имя «Джин». А причем тогда жрица Мелисса? И чем тогда занимается этот загадочный Джин? И вообще, не слишком ли велика концентрация этого имени на Манчестер семидесятых?

-…рядке? – услышала она, прежде чем руки коснулась прохладная влажная ладонь.- Саманта?- повторил Сэм.

-Что? Да. Да, я в полном порядке и я думала.

-Все ваши проблемы как раз от вашего неумения прекратить шевелить винтиками и шестеренками в голове,- назидательно сообщил Хант.

-Человек разумный, чтоб ты знал, обязал думать,- фыркнул Сэм, с удовольствием отпивая пиво из кружки.

-Двадцать четыре часа в сутки?- усомнился Хант, отбирая у него вторую кружку и делая глоток пива.- Виски будешь? – спросил он у друга.- Пожалуй, сегодня обойдусь чем полегче. Нельсон, принеси два пива!- крикнул он.

-Сию минуту, сэр!- отозвался бармен.

-Нет, я пас,- отмахнулся Сэм.- И чтоб ты знал, человеческий мозг не отдыхает даже во сне. Вот только не знаю про кому, - добавил он.

-А что насчет контроля над собой?- вдруг спросила девушка.- Самоконтроль тоже должен быть сутки напролет семь дней в неделю?

-Вот это уже правильная мысль, Алиса,- кивнул Хант.- Без самоконтроля все полетит ко всем чертям.

-Шеф, бога ради, прекрати,- поморщился Сэм.- Я не думаю, что нужно постоянно жить в напряжении. В этом шеф прав, Саманта, отдыхать тоже нужно, нужно уметь расслабляться.

-Я только про самоконтроль, Сэм,- перебила она.- Как если бы ты что-то знал, мог, но вынужден был бы постоянно сдерживать себя, чтобы что-то не погубить.

-Цыпа, мне уже не очень нравятся твои мысли,- Хант пригубил еще пива и вытянул ноги, как всегда старательно мешаясь проходящим людям.

-Но ты сам мне говорил, что я должна контролировать себя,- она отпила вина.

-Это да,- согласился Хант,- но я не говорил о постоянном напряжении. Твои лампочки перегорят, если не будешь давать им передышку.

-Какие еще лампочки?- не поняла она.

-Он про разум,- пояснил Сэм.

-Мой разум в полной прострации – я помню кусками, так что за это можно не переживать,- напомнила Саманта.- Куда сегодня едем?

-К каналу,- ответил Хант, допивая первую кружку и без передышки приступая ко второй.- Там еще собачьи бои поводят.

-И порно снимали,- вспомнил Сэм.

-И шарятся с наркотой?- спросила Саманта.- И все в один день?

-Нет, наркоту провозят только сегодня,- пояснил Хант, - а порно там уже не снимают, когда мы поймали Вика Тайлера – большого умельца в этом бизнесе.

-Шеф, прекрати,- тихо попросил Сэм.

-Да в чем дело-то, Сэмми-бой? Он едва не грохнул тебя, а ты его все еще защищаешь.

-Не важно,- Сэм поник. Все-таки отец оказался куда хуже, чем он думал, зато теперь он знал, почему отец тогда ушел и так никогда и не вернулся.

-Ладно, нечего рассиживаться – у нас еще работа,- решил Хант, вставая.- Нельсон, пива не надо!- распорядился он подошедшему бармену.

-Я возьму!- попросил сидящий рядом мужчина.- Спасибо.

-Додж, тебе жена не позволяет пить,- ткнул его в бок Хант.

-А я ей не скажу,- засмеялся Додж.- Где это видано, чтобы женщина указывала мужику, как ему жить?!

-Верно, приятель,- улыбнулся Хант, доставая деньги.- Пока-пока,- попрощался он с барменом, увлекая за собой Джонс на улицу.

Сэм чуть задержался, расплачиваясь.

-Снова работа?- поинтересовался говорливый Нельсон.

-Слежка,- коротко пояснил Сэм, кладя деньги на стойку и разворачиваясь.

-Сэм,- позвал Нельсон – он обернулся,- береги звезду.

Это было так странно – полный паб народу, шум, гам, звон кружек, стаканов и бокалов, и только тихий голос бармена каким-то образом перекрыл этот гомон. Сэм молча кивнул и вышел на улицу.

-…контроля – не будет порядка!- что-то горячо доказывал Хант, стоя около машины и дымя сигаретой.- Тайлер, скажи своей подружке, что я прав,- потребовал он, заметив друга.

-А я говорю, что одно от другого не зависит,- спорила Саманта, оперевшись о дверь Кортины.- Можно контролировать, но порядка не будет, а можно наводить порядок, плюнув на контроль.

-Я успеваю делать то и другое одновременно,- Хант выпустил струю дыма изо рта.

-А я то же самое, но порознь, не мешая мух и котлеты,- заявила Саманта.

-А что тебе мешает делать одновременно и экономить кучу времени?- не сдавался Хант.

Сэм улыбнулся – эта невозможная парочка умудрялась спорить где угодно и когда угодно.

-У меня впереди достаточно времени и мне некуда торопиться,- Саманта нырнула внутрь салона и захлопнула дверь.

-Женщины,- фыркнул Хант, кивнув Сэму.- Всегда стараются оставить последнее слово за собой.

Сэм молча пожал плечами и сел на сидение пассажира рядом с шефом.

-Лично я стараюсь брать от жизни все,- заявил Хант, заводя машину.

-Неплохой, кстати, девиз,- заметил Сэм.

-А я…- начала Саманта, тут же ойкнув от резкого рывка Кортины.

Шел к концу третий час сидения в машине – Хант спал, Сэм поминутно ерзал на сидении, а Саманта думала о том, что о тренировке можно смело забыть, потому что слежка грозила затянуться на всю ночь. Едва ли спросив разрешения провести микро-тренировку около машины и получив категоричный отказ, девушка обреченно вздохнула и замолчала. В наступившей тишине шеф практически моментально уснул.

Никто даже не стал возникать по поводу того, что шеф соврал насчет канала и приехал в совершенно другое место. Ну да, впрочем, Сэм решил, что те птички, что так активно щебечут в уши шефа, снова пропели новое место, а что касается Джонс, то ей было безразлично, где умирать со скуки.

-Ты сказал, что я пела,- вдруг вспомнила она, обратившись к другу.

-Да,- он не оторвал глаз от лобового стекла.

Окна машины были открыты специально для ушей Джонс, но она ничего особенного не слышала.

Я точно знаю, что я не стала бы петь – там было не до музыки,- неуверенно сказала она.

-Но ты пела – я слышал по радио.

-Сможешь напеть?

-Кхм… - он смутился.- Я… вообще-то я не большой любитель вокала.

-Брось, ты говорил, что я сама пела, так что можешь не стесняться.

-I see nothing in your eyes,

and the more I see the less I lie…- негромко начал Сэм.- Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind,

and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself,

and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find

the fire in your eyes.

I'll throw it all away,

get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you…- он закончил как раз тогда, когда Хант глубоко вздохнул во сне.

-Похоже на крик,- согласилась Саманта.- Странная песня и как ни странно подходящая под ту ситуацию, но я точно не пела, Сэм, это я бы запомнила,- она вдруг подумала про нового странного знакомого со странным именем Генезис. Интересно, может, это он пел? Но каким тогда образом его передавали по радио? И почему слышал Сэм, но не слышал шеф и Джонни?- Кстати, я говорила, что у тебя красивый голос?

-Как-то после кино мы пели, и потом еще в клубе…- он повернулся к ней.- Помнишь?

-Нет. Мы ходили в клуб?

-Ну… долго объяснять, но в общем случилось так, что мы угодили в переделку и нас едва не взорвали.

-То есть как это?

-Там была бомба. Кстати, уже тогда у тебя были проблемы с глазами.

-Я была слепой?

-Нет, врачи что-то нахимичили, а это отразилось здесь.

-Где здесь? Я больна?

-Нет, ты здорова… здесь.

-Сэм, я тебя не понимаю. Здесь – это где? С тобой рядом?

-Нет, здесь, в это мире.

-А есть еще какой-то и там я больна?

-Есть Гайд и там у тебя рак,- не выдержал он.- Мне очень жаль. Я слышал медсестер.

-Рак? – не поверила она.- Сэм, это не смешно. Нет у меня никакого рака! Боже мой, это просто кошмарно, что ты говоришь!

-Хорошо, извини, это просто… - он испугался, что у нее будет истерика, но она завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее и ворча.- Это долго объяснять, Сэмми. Ладно, если вспомнишь сама – хорошо, а нет – еще лучше.

-Почему именно рак?- заворчала она.- Почему не воспаление гланд или внематочная беременность? Кстати, у меня нет месячных.

Он развернулся к ней всем телом.

-ЧТО?! Давно?

-Э… ну… это я помню – у меня их вообще не было. Кстати, у меня в Лондоне был такой красивый парень с синими глазами?

-Э… - Сэм замялся.- Да, был, ты с ним…

-Я спала с ним, да? Почему-то его лицо я помню. И не только лицо,- загадочно улыбнулась она.- До сих пор мурашки по телу – помню его руки, губы… с ума сойти можно.

-Ты беременна от него?- по спине мужчины прошлась волна морозца.

-Я… господи, Сэм, - нахмурилась она,- ты что несешь? Я пришла в этот мир не для того, чтобы быть мамочкой. Я просто к тому, что я помню его, этого мужчину, вернее его самого, но не помню ни имени, ни того, кто это вообще такой.

-А что еще ты помнишь о нем?

-Я его поимела и это все,- она пожала плечами.

-А потом спустила его с лестницы,- зевнул Хант, просыпаясь.- А чуть погодя ты охотилась на него, чтобы вытащить меня из тюрьмы, куда он чуть меня не засадил. Здорово, да?

-Такова жизнь,- не отчаялась девушка.- А я его любила?

Хант переглянулся с Сэмом – ну и заявочки!

-Ты готова была убить его, этого для тебя достаточно?- ответил Хант.

-Вполне. А кто он?

-Джек Харнс,- хлестко ответил Хант и Саманта вздрогнула – странно, что она забыла имя, но помнила его внешность и даже то, насколько с ним было хорошо в сексе.

-Харнс?- переспросила она, не веря ушам.- Тот красавчик – Джек Харнс? Странно, но он как-то не производил впечатления монстра.

-Только не вздумай расписывать в подробностях ваши грязные истории,- поморщился Хант.- Что нового?

-Ничего, сидим здесь как приклеенные и ничего,- Сэм с хрустом потянулся.- Давно уже могли бы размяться.

-Не могли,- перебил Хант.- Ты коп, а не зевака, поэтому сиди в машине и жди.

-А ты уверен, что наркоторговцы явятся сегодня?- поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Диллис никогда не врет,- заявил Хант.

-Но почему именно здесь?- Сэм с тоской вгляделся в пустырь впереди.

-Ах, извини, Дороти, парковка перед мэрией слишком мала!- огрызнулся Хант.- Эй, принцесса, твои уши вообще работают?- обратился он к девушке на заднем сидении.

-Работают, но я почти ничего не слышу,- отозвалась она.- Можно мне хотя бы из машины выйти?

-А в машине тебе что не слушается? Комфорт, удобное сидение. Я что, зря тут открыл окна?

-Сон на свежем воздухе еще никому не навредил,- заметил Сэм, заработав в свою сторону суровый взгляд начальника.- Ладно, молчу.

-Могу я хотя бы узнать, где мы торчим?- спросила Саманта.- Вообще-то это безразлично, но я слышу чаще вас, чем что-либо еще.

-Пустырь,- коротко бросил Хант.

-Помнишь, где ты очнулась? – ответил Сэм.- Тот самый пустырь. Я и сам оказался примерно на таком же.

-А что мне было делать на пустыре?- удивилась Саманта.

-Понятия не имею. Мы нашли тебя стоящей около ржавого насквозь мотоцикла старой модели, над которым ты убивалась так, что сердце разрывалось от жалости,- пояснил Сэм.

-Старым? – не выдержал Хант.- Может, модель ее драндулета и не была с иголочки, но все-таки называть классику куском барахла – это даже для меня перебор.

-Но согласись, что рано или поздно даже Кортина уступит место Ауди Кваттро,- мягко заметила Саманта.

-Кваттро?- переспросил Хант.- Это еще что за птица?

-Тебе понравится,- заверила девушка.

-Тихо!- шикнул на спорщиков Сэм.- Кто-то едет.

-Алиса, ты какого черта молчала, а?- шепотом накинулся на девушку Хант.

-А что я должна была тебе сказать, когда ты один способен глушить все звуки?- обиделась Джонс.

-Вы заткнетесь оба?- чуть громче шикнул Сэм.- Две машины.

Хант насупился, порылся на поясе и извлек два пистолета, один из которых не глядя протянул Сэму.

-Как только они обменяются наркотиками и деньгами, можем брать,- распорядился Хант, не отрывая глаз от машин и четырех людей в неверном свете фар этих машин.

-А я?- осторожно спросила Саманта.

-А с тобой я позже поговорю,- ничего хорошего не предвещавшим тоном сообщил тот.- Сидишь здесь и если что, вызовешь подмогу по рации. Это осилишь?

-Осилю, но я не буду сидеть в машине.

-Ну и что ты сделаешь, принцесса? Массовое отпущение грехов и всеобщее увлечение хиппи-течением как-то не особо помогут делу.

-Сэмми, шеф прав,- мягко отметил Сэм.- Кроме того, не нужно давать лишнего повода для радости Коксу, ты же понимаешь.

-Но…- девушке просто нечего было возразить.

-Сиди и жди,- еще короче приказал Хант, открывая дверь машины и кивая Сэму.- Тайлер, на выход!

На самом деле Саманта понятия не имела, для чего она вообще согласилась на это самоубийство – слух у нее был обычным, ничего сверхъестественного больше не было, она не могла водить машину и понятия не имела как спасти человека. Даже окажись в ее руке пистолет, она не смогла бы выстрелить, не видя цели. А между тем, двое мужчин как раз собирались на пару провернуть очень сомнительное дело по задержанию стопроцентно вооруженных преступников.

Едва хлопнула дверь Кортины, Саманта напрягла слух как могла – оба вышли тихо и уже подбирались ближе, но шеф физически не мог быть тихим.

-Эй, бросить оружие! – раздался его окрик.- Положить наркотики и деньги! Руки вверх!

-Вы арестованы!- поддержал его Сэм.

-Ну, давай же!- буквально взмолилась Саманта, ожидая, что вот-вот наступит очередной щелчок где-то у нее в голове и она узнает еще что-то важное из своего прошлого. Пусть это было бы умение драться! Господи, там же сейчас начнется бойня, а она здесь просто в западне – ни уехать, ни защитить, ни защититься самой.

Но ничего не происходило, между тем пустырь огласили звуки выстрелов.

-Господи Иисусе!- испугалась она, подпрыгнув на сидении при первом же выстреле. Ее буквально швырнуло из машины наружу – она даже не успела сообразить, что делать, для чего и как потом это расхлебывать.

Выстрелы стихли, послышались звуки борьбы, кряхтение, проклятия.

-Джонс, беги!- не своим голосом завопил Сэм, прежде чем приглушенно закашлял.

Все ясно – Сэм попался как птица в силок, поняла Саманта, а как же шеф?

-Джонс, твою мать, назад!- минутой спустя раздался крик Ханта.

Хорошо уже то, что оба живы, подумала девушка, медленно приближаясь и нащупывая тростью дорогу.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- представилась она.- Полиция Манчестера. Вы арестованы! Сложить оружие!

-Вот это да!- засмеялся кто-то.- Глядите-ка, слепая телка-коп!

-Вы можете хранить молчание,- продолжила Саманта.- Любое слово может быть обращено против вас в суде.

-Джонс, бе…- Сэм зашелся кашлем, когда его ударили поддых.

-Отпустите представителей закона,- потребовала девушка, чувствуя, что кровь приливает к лицу и где-то в глубине тела нарастает ярость.

-Джонс, не смей! Убирайся отсюда!- сразу за криком шефа раздался звук хлесткого удара по лицу.

Если бы Джонс могла видеть, в ее глазах бы потемнело, но живя с некоторых пор в мире вечного мрака, потемнело только в рассудке.

-Это было по-хорошему,- прорычала она, вскидывая трость над головой как меч.- А сейчас будет по-плохому,- пообещала она.

-И что ты сделаешь, девчонка?- издевательски спросил один из людей, приближаясь к ней и хватая ее за руки сзади.

Перед машинами было всего четверо, но стоило Ханту подать команду сдаться, как из машин высыпались люди, окружили копов и вмиг обезоружили. Сэма схватили как мальчишку – заломили руки за спину, поставили на колени, ударив по ногам, а шефу было куда хуже – на него как на медведя накинулись сразу трое шакалов. Тем не менее, видеть ту резкую перемену в ставшей робкой подруге, мог только Сэм.

Сэм мог бы поклясться, что незрячие глаза девушки сверкнули адским пламенем, когда она ответила на справедливый вопрос – что же она может сделать против семерых крупных мужиков? Причем ответила она не словами, а сразу действием, ударив нападавшего набалдашником трости в бок – тот немедленно взвыл и отшатнулся. Саманта низко присела, оставив одну ногу вбок, прокрутив над головой трость и прислушиваясь.

Пока захватившие самого Сэма открыли рты, он начал действовать, локтем ударив одного в солнечное сплетение, вырвавшись из захвата второго и послав его в нокаут точным хуком в челюсть.

-Шеф!- крикнул Сэм Ханту, которого скрутили трое.

Мелькнувшая около его лица серебристая звездочка, вошедшая в землю, напугала Тайлера.

-А, черт!- зашипел он, отшатнувшись и оглядываясь – кто-то явно метил в него, но откуда били? Почему промахнулись и промахнулись ли или же просто пытались остановить? Но кого? От чего?

Сэм закрутился на месте, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше – второй сюрикен мог попасть в цель, а жить все-таки очень хотелось.

Саманта громила двоих сразу, Хант боролся с тремя, двое побежденных Сэмом валялись на земле, поскуливая и матерясь сквозь зубы, а где-то в темноте еще притаился меткий стрелок, знакомый с сюрикенами и его намерения были неясны.

Коротко вскрикнул один из тех, кто напал на Ханта – тому удалось лбом сломать нос одному из троицы, но двое вцепились в него смертельной хваткой.

Сэм решил рискнуть – все равно Кокс теперь спустит шкуру со всех троих, так что терять особо нечего, кроме работы, карьеры, и, возможно, свободы, но Сэм не мог бы допустить потери подруги и друга.

Оглядевшись и вооружившись обломком какой-то палки, Сэм рванул как бык на таран на первого же захватчика начальника – Саманта в один прыжок оказалась рядом с ним, тут же нацелив конец трости точно в глаз левому из агрессоров. Хант замер посередине – на всякий случай, если два чокнутых детектива решат его спасать и случайно заденут своими палками.

-Отпустить заложника! Лечь на землю! Руки за голову!- заорал Сэм на правого человека.- Живо!

Саманта молчала, но по тому, как подергивалось веко девушки, Хант понял, что она снова не в себе и дело может кончиться очередной кровавой баней.

-А ну отпустили меня, ублюдки!- рявкнул Хант, дернувшись из захвата и обоими кулаками посылая обидчиком в нокаут. Люди свалились на землю.- Джонс?- обратился он к замершей неподвижно Саманте, все еще нацеливавшей конец трости в пустоту перед собой.- Детка, опусти эту штуку, пока кому-нибудь не выколола глаз,- попросил он.- Тайлер, наручники!- он кинул пару связок детективу, склонившись над двумя и защелкивая на запястьях обоих железные браслеты.

Трость выпала из руки Саманты, а сама девушка рухнула на колени, схватившись за голову.

-Саманта!- Хант на всякий случай ударил одного из начинающих приходить в себя нападавших и наклонился над ней.- Детка, что опять?

-Голова,- застонала она.- Господи, голова сейчас взорвется!

-Потерпи, принцесса, приедем в управление, съешь таблетку,- он легонько похлопал девушку по руке.- Тайлер, следи, а я вызову подмогу,- распорядился Хант, кивнув мужчине, распрямляясь и следуя к машине, держась за бок – не уследил.

Сэм оглянулся – Саманта на коленях схватилась за голову, вокруг в разных позах лежат арестованные наркодельцы, в свете фар поблескивает серебристая звездочка сюрикена, удачно вошедшего в какую-то деревяшку. Сэм подобрал деревяшку и не без труда вырвал опасное оружие, используя собственный ботинок и железки, валявшиеся на земле. Подобрав платком звездочку, Сэм осторожно завернул ее в ткань и сунул в карман. Саманта потом разберется, когда отдохнет и придет в себя – она в этом хоть что-то понимает, а между тем, эта штука могла быть и отравлена, лучше будет отдать ее на растерзание криминалистам, но подруга прибьет его, если выяснится, что друг отдал не просто улику, а что-то знакомое, важное, имеющее какое-то значение для нее. С Джонс лучше перестраховаться и перебдеть, чем потом получить втык.

Мужчина подбежал к ней, обнял.

-Сэмми, что?

-Я вспомнила,- она схватилась за него.- Я все вспомнила!

-Все?- на всякий случай уточнила он.

-Я вспомнила карате!- едва не завыла она.- Я не могу, не хочу!- вдруг толкнула она его.- Не хочу помнить! Не хочу убивать!

-Са… ну тише-тише,- он обнял перепуганную девушку.- Все хорошо, Сэмми, все просто отлично, ты умница. Если бы не ты, нас бы, возможно, просто убили.

-Все было под контролем, Тайлер,- сообщил вернувшийся Хант.- Все вышло даже лучше, чем надо – цыпа снова стала неуправляемой стервой, а у меня прибавится головной боли и работы, так что сегодня можешь забыть про покой и сон – мы едем в участок допрашивать этих голубков, а детку сгрузим домой. Нечего девчонке торчать в офисе после такого боя. А, Джонси, что скажешь?

-Как хочешь,- она немного успокоилась, когда пришел Хант – Сэм с удивлением отметил, что его присутствие как-то странно на нее влияет - и отдышалась.- Голова кажется прошла, но ноги почти не держат. Неужели, я могла так махать руками и ногами?- не поверила она себе.

-Еще как могла,- задумчиво ответил Хант, почему-то глядя на то место, куда прилетел сюрикен – Сэм даже не думал, что шеф видел серебряную звезду.- Подождем подмогу и я отвезу тебя домой, хорошо?

-Хорошо,- девушка поднялась на ноги, повернувшись лицом точно туда, куда смотрел и Хант, и Сэм.

Все-таки она почувствовала сюрикен или ощутила его метателя, задумался Сэм.


	81. Chapter 81

Это было какое-то помутнение разума – стоило лишь услышать крики мужчин, Саманта мгновенно озверела и потеряла над собой контроль. Впрочем, может, только это и помогло им выжить, спасло всех троих.

Она ощутила движение воздуха около своего носа – что-то пролетело мимо, что-то очень опасное, металлическое, как будто чья-то рука так неверно прицелилась или же наоборот, слишком верно, словно желая лишь предупредить, напугать, но не причинять вреда и тем более не убивать девушку.

Она не видела, с кем дралась, но подсознательно ли, инстинктивно ли, она чувствовала каждого и больше всего шестым чувством знала, где шеф и Сэм, что с ними, как они стоят, как их освободить, не навредив. Она не стремилась убить нападавших – только ранить, а по возможности лишь отключить, но вот один из двух, кто держал Ханта… тот вполне мог бы свалиться на землю с проткнутым глазом, не останови ее Хант своим рыком. И ладно еще, ее перемкнуло от звука его голоса, ведь она же действительно могла убить того человека, хотя и не понимала, почему именно убить, а не просто обезоружить и уложить на землю носом вниз. Внутри как будто заворочалось чудовище, сыто рыча и ожидая крови, но шеф ее остановил… и слава богу. А потом еще снова вернулась страшная, разрывающая мозг, головная боль, настолько сильная, что не было сил даже кричать. Глаза как будто выдавливало из орбит, виски стиснул обруч, подкатила противная тошнота.

А потом снова облегчение и отчасти даже забвение – мгновенное, полное. Она даже не поняла, как могла сражаться, ничего не видя, лишь ощущая неприятеля, чувствуя, воспринимая малейшее колебание воздуха и изменение запаха.

Но вот что-то промелькнувшее около лица она почему-то не забыла, повернувшись туда, где, по ее мнению, это нечто приземлилось.

Сэм довел ее до машины, где Саманта просто отключилась, погрузившись в сон.

-Н-да, странно,- заметил Хант, стоя около машины и глядя на уснувшую девушку.

-Что странно?- Сэм потер ребра – и ему досталось.

-Да все странно,- отмахнулась Хант.- Почему она не может быть такой, как все цыпы?

-Потому что она уникальна в своем роде,- улыбнулся Сэм, едва ли не охая от боли.

-Что с тобой?- Хант потер бок и наклонился, задирая брючину и осматривая ногу, где на икроножной мышце расплывался здоровенный синяк.

-Надо будет проверить ребра, здорово дали,- ответил Сэм, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться.

-Думаешь, сломали?- Хант с хрустом распрямился, все же охнув. – Славная стачка, хотя бывало и поинтереснее,- заметил он, осматривая пальто на наличие дырок.

-Тебе это нравится?!- едва сдерживая себя вскипел Сэм.- Она же могла погибнуть!- он ткнул в машину.- Мы могли все погибнуть, а тебе это всего лишь классное развлечение?!

-Господи, Тайлер, не заводись,- поморщился Хант.- Все обошлось, цыпа в очередной раз стала героиней дня… то есть ночи, все живы, относительно здоровы…

-Она слепая!- кошкой зашипел Сэм.- Ты еще не понял? Она не притворяется, она в самом деле не видит, а ты притащил ее сидеть в засаде! У тебя совесть или жалость есть? Хотя, о чем я?

-Думаешь, я стал бы возиться с жалкой девочкой или жалеть ее?- накинулся на него Хант.- Думаешь, проще гладить ее по головке и угощать клубничным молоком и пончиками? Ты плохо знаешь женщин, Тайлер.

-А ты их не только не знаешь, но и за людей не считаешь!- не сдавался Сэм.

Вдалеке взвыли сирены – помощь приближалась.

-Если цыпа достаточно сильна, чтобы быть копом, цыпа будет работать как все. Она не ребенок, Тайлер, она одна из команды.

-Она женщина, Джин, она слепая женщина, и она сама нуждается в защите, и она не обязана вытаскивать из задницы тебя или меня.

-И что же ты дал себя схватить тогда?

Хант оставил за собой последнее слово, Сэм в раздражении пнул колесо Кортины.

-Пошел ты,- не нашел он ничего лучшего.

Прибывшие копы уже поднимали задержанных, утаскивали их по машинам, криминалисты осматривали машины, снимали отпечатки пальцев, пересчитывали упаковки наркотиков, площадка пустыря быстро наполнилась людьми.

-Стю, как долго вы тут провозитесь?- обратился Хант к одному из специалистов.

-Пару часов, мистер Хант, можете ехать домой, утром получите все документы,- отозвался тот.

-Слыхал? – легонько ткнул Хант Сэма в плечо – тот зашипел.- Домой.

-У меня ребра болят,- пожаловался Сэм.- Мне в больницу надо – вдруг у меня там трещина.

-Трещины у тебя в голове и в заднице,- фыркнул Хант.- Ладно, не ной, Дороти. Садись, поехали, быстренько тебя осмотрим и по домам. Надо еще отвезти принцессу в ее замок.

-И разбудить поцелуем?- зло оскалился Сэм, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности и сквозь зубы шипя от боли.

-Не мечтай,- предупредил Хант, газуя.

Никаких особых травм у Сэма не обнаружилось – гематомы, ссадины, мелкие порезы и даже пара заноз – вот и весь богатый арсенал.

-А нытья было…- заворчал Хант, садясь в машину.- Все, по домам и на боковую.

-Джин…- застонала Саманта на заднем сидении.- Джин, прости…

Хант обернулся, глядя на девушку.

-Она спит, поехали,- попросил Сэм, с которого разом слетела злость.

Хант повернулся и выжал газ.

Уже подъехав к дому детективов, он открыл заднюю дверь и поднял девушку на руки.

-Я мог бы и сам,- заявил Сэм.

-Ты дохляк, Тайлер, и ты нытик,- не согласился Хант, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Сэм успел отметить, что шеф, не успев запахнуть пиджак, оголил рубашку с темным пятном крови на ней. Все-таки Хант пострадал намного больше, чем могло показаться, но по какой-то причине не захотел воспользоваться услугами врачей.

-Может, ты все-таки откроешь эту чертовую дверь?- шепотом поторопил Хант, держа Саманту на руках и морщась от боли.

Сэм быстро отпер дверь и включил свет.

-Шеф, тебе не стоило – я мог бы сам, правда же,- осторожно начал он.

-Цыпа уже привыкла к моим рукам, так что не ной,- мужчина осторожно сгрузил спящую девушку на кровать и сел прямо на пол, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит.

-Ты ранен,- еще осторожнее заметил Сэм.- Нужно промыть рану.

-Ерунда, просто царапина,- отмахнулся тот, запахивая пиджак.

-Пойдем, у меня есть аптечка,- Сэм протянул ему руку.

-Друг, не бросай меня,- пробормотала Саманта.

-Ты знаешь ее друга, о котором она так постоянно говорит?- Хант встал, прижимая руку к боку.

-Она мало про него говорила,- Сэм предпочел не вдаваться в подробности жизни подруги.- Она говорила, что это какой-то молодой парень, который нашел ее.

-Н-да?- не поверил Хант, выходя из ее квартиры.

Сэм погасил свет и вышел.

Зайдя к себе, он бросил куртку и прошел в ванную, доставая бинты, вату, таблетки аспирина и наливая воды в тазик.

Хант скинул пиджак и расстегнул рубашку, оглядывая порез – задели ножом, не глубоко, но чувствительно.

-Не трогай, а то занесешь грязь,- Сэм едва не ударил его по руке.- Почему ты не показался врачу?

-Я же сказал – ерунда,- огрызнулся тот, тем не менее подставляя бок и зашипев от прикосновения ткани к ране.

-Нужно промыть, а потом зашить,- Сэм очистил рану.

-Ну так шей!- потребовал Хант.

-Я не могу без анестезии и специальных ниток,- развел руками Сэм.- Я наложу повязку, но все-таки съезди к врачу. Или, если хочешь, я могу съездить с тобой.

-Разберусь, не маленький,- отмахнулся Хант.- Давай повязку, на первое время хватит.

Сэм сунул в руку шефа таблетку, стакан воды и велел выпить, а сам быстро и умело сделал повязку.

-Может, мне лучше съездить с тобой?- переспросил он.

-Тайлер, спасибо за помощь и отвали,- Хант поднялся, поморщившись – бинты тут же пропитались кровью, поднял пиджак и пошел к двери.- И не вздумай трепаться – принцесса озвереет,- добавил он, прежде чем выйти за дверь.

-Вот в этом ты прав,- кивнул Сэм, относя аптечку обратно и сдирая с себя одежду, перед тем как принять душ.

Саманта даже не помнила, когда в последний раз спала нормально и спала ли вообще, но одно она знала точно – сны в этом странном месте, в этом странном доме, в темноте, где она теперь жила, в мире – сны были странные и темные. Это было похоже на падение в черную бездну самой черной космической дыры. Даже ученые понятия не имели, есть ли у черных дыр выход в иную Вселенную, а вот Джонс, кажется, это испытывала на себе.

Свободное падение длилось ровно столько, сколько она существовала, закрыв глаза. Это был не сон, это было странное состояние где-то между тем, где она была в реальности и тем, где она была… в другой реальности, то есть здесь, в мире Джина Ханта и полиции семидесятых. Разумеется, она помнила будущее, просто не полностью, отрывочно и весьма странно. Джон Харт не был байкером, она не была байкером, она никогда не управляла баром, зато в ее жизни с лихвой хватало горестей и проблем. Детектив Тайлер-Джонс лишилась своего осведомителя на одном задании, за что и поплатилась карьерой и местом.

Мозг был бессилен вернуть настоящие воспоминания, мозгу нужен был толчок, сильный шок, стресс, но даже драка не помогла – Саманта забыла о том, что могла защищать людей карате.

Где-то в темноте зазвонил телефон. Боже, даже сон был странным и реальным – телефон звонил по-настоящему.

Она парила в бездне, ничего не видя, но зная, что она действительно куда-то падает, как Алиса, провалившаяся в нору Кролика.

Телефон звенел так настойчиво, что пришлось поднять трубку – странно, что она увидела этот прибор с глупой светящейся надписью «Ответь на звонок».

-Алло?

-Я просил немногого – всего лишь не лезть в драку,- убито сообщил знакомый голос.- Какого черта тебя опять понесло геройствовать?

-Генезис? Джин?

-Он самый. Так чего тебя опять понесло в драку?

-На моих коллег напали и я…

-…и ты как всегда решила геройствовать?

-Ничего я не геройствовала! Ты сам сказал, что я защитник, это моя работа, мое призвание, в конце концов.

-Ты не поняла,- совершенно раздавлено ответил собеседник.- Я тебе говорил – не лезть в пасть Коксу, нет же, тебе надо было сделать все наоборот. Он тебя в лепешку раскатает.

-Но я не могла иначе!

-А потерпеть пару дней ты тоже не могла?

-Что?

-То самое. А просто плыть по течению уже скучно? Никуда бы они не делись, а теперь Кокс будет точить зубы и когти. Думала, что ты решишь все проблемы разом? Ладно, что еще сдержалась, а то он бы мигом отправил тебя в Гайд первым же рейсом, а если похуже – забрал бы с собой. Ты хоть представляешь масштабы бедствия, Тайлер?

-Тайлер-Джонс, и это не твое дело. Ты вообще целился в меня – это же ты запульнул в меня что-то?

-Я бросил сюрикен. Помнишь эти звездочки? Я хотел всего лишь остановить тебя, а в результате чуть не задел твоего напарника.

-Шефа?

-Сэма. Парень чуть богу душу не отдал от испуга.

-Да я тебя…

-Послушай, у меня мало времени. Просто постарайся никуда больше не вмешиваться, хорошо? Это несложно, а тебе полезно.

-Ты знаешь, что предпримет Кокс?

-Все круги ада и ты это начала сама. Если не успокоишься, будет только хуже. Контролируй себя, Тайлер, это очень важно, иначе ты просто не доживешь до второй части обучения.

-Я практически вспомнила то, что умела. Я владею… владела карате.

-Потрясающе,- голос собеседника был хмур.- Но ты снова все забыла.

-Я вспомню.

-Шоковая ситуация оказалась недостаточной, чтобы твой мозг начал искать рациональное решение,- задумчиво произнес Генезис.

-И что ты предлагаешь? Усадить меня на электрический стул?- испугалась Саманта.

-Сдурела, Тайлер?- так же испугался Джин.- Ладно, все, мне пора. Не бойся, просто держись. И да… три совета для твоего же блага: не пей много – алкоголь заглушает рассудок; постарайся никого не убивать – это я объясню как-нибудь потом; и последнее и пока самое важное – игнорируй сообщения из Гайда. Слышишь меня? Выключай радио, обрывай провода, клади трубку, если услышишь голоса оттуда. Сэм, это важно. Да, и еще… постарайся помалкивать про меня и сведи общение с Сэмом Тайлером к минимуму для его же блага.

Саманта едва не уронила трубку – ее давно никто не называл «Сэм». Сэм? Почему свести на нет общение с ним?

-Хорошо, но все-таки, ты объяснишь, что происх… Алло? Алло?

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Саманта еще долго прислушивалась к гудкам, потом повесила трубку, вздохнула и… проснулась.

Сэм зашел как раз в тот момент, когда она выбирала, что надеть на работу.

-Чувствую, что это шелк, но не знаю, какого цвета,- пожаловалась она другу, держа брюки и рубашку.

-Брюки черные, рубашка синяя,- ответил Сэм.- Ты раньше носила это.

-Правда? А в чем я тогда ходила в последнее время?

-В джинсах и красной блузке.

-На работу в джинсах? Кстати, странные какие-то джинсы.

-Вельвет, очень модный в семидесятых.

-Да? Это ужасно, потому как в Гайде я предпочитала костюмы.

-Я тоже любил деловые костюмы и носил галстуки, а тут… мне даже некогда обновить гардероб, да и то, что предлагают магазины просто кошмар.

Саманта наморщила нос, улыбнувшись.

-И что на тебе сейчас?

-Джинсы.

-И все?

-Рубашка, куртка… носки, ботинки, нижнее белье,- улыбнулся Сэм.

-А у меня есть галстук?

-Нет, но если хочешь, заедем в магазин. Хотя не думаю, что женщины носят галстуки.

-Нет, пожалуй, думаю, мне хорошо будет и без него. Подожди минуту, я оденусь,- Саманта хотела пройти в ванную, но Сэм остановил.

-Я могу отвернуться или выйти.

-Ну, даже если ты отвернешься, я этого не узнаю, верно? А оставаться наедине с костюмом и без мужского мнения, сам понимаешь, не выход. У нас точно что-то было?

-Ну…- Сэм порозовел.

-Хорошо, раз так, минус лишнее стеснение,- она скинула банный халат, начав одеваться – Сэм даже забыл отвернуться, глядя на ее тело: мышцы, но не перекаченные, пятна шрамов от пули, синяки, усеявшие ноги и руки – результат вчерашней драки.

-Как ты?- спросил он.- Вчера ты просто уснула в машине.

-Я даже не поняла, что отключилась. Нет, не просто уснула, а действительно вырубилась как перегоревший компьютер.

-Так как ты?

-Нормально, а я так плохо выгляжу?

Она повернулась, сверкнув глазами.

-Нет, ты замечательно выглядишь, если не считать синяков.

-Отличный комплимент, детектив,- фыркнула она, тряхнув волосами.

-Когда ты успеваешь так краситься?- не удержался он.

-Когда я что? Я не крашусь вообще,- недоуменно ответила она.

-Но ты же не природная брюнетка.

-Сэм, ты меня пугаешь,- заявила она.- Я не крашусь, точно говорю – уж это-то я точно бы знала.

-А макияж?

-Сэм,- прервала его девушка,- прости, пожалуйста, но я не думаю, что это твое дело. Если тебе это действительно настолько важно знать, то я не крашусь вообще. Я что, настолько плохо выгляжу без косметики?

-Да нет же!- воскликнул мужчина.- Просто это же невероятно – ты выглядишь так…

-Так?- с подозрением уточнила она.- Плохо? Бледно? Мне в общем-то все равно, но стало интересно с чего бы вдруг коллега-мужчина делает мне замечания по поводу моей внешности.

-Ты выглядишь превосходно! Я готов биться об заклад, что любая девушка мечтала бы о черных ресницах, которые не надо красить, о густых волосах, о привлекательных губах, о таком цвете лица, как у тебя…

-Погоди-погоди, ты меня клеишь?- не поняла она.

-Нет, я серьезно, Саманта. Если ты не пользуешься косметикой, то это просто чудо.

-Это генетика, если тебе все еще интересно. Как по-твоему я могла бы краситься, если мне даже зеркало не нужно?

-А что насчет беременности?

-Что, прости? – она нахмурилась.

-Ну… отсутствие месячных, ты говорила. Ты беременна от Джека, того убийцы из Лондона?

-Сэм, прекрати,- потребовала она.- Я тебе уже говорила – я НЕ беременна и я НЕ могла бы забеременеть от Джека.

-Почему?- глупо спросил он.

Она шумно втянула в себя воздух.

-Твою мать, Тайлер, мы спали с презервативом,- дверь распахнулась.

-Я так и знал,- сообщил Хант, глядя на детективов.- Тайлер, тебе Картрайт мало?

-Что? Нет, шеф, мы не об этом,- испугался Сэм.- То есть мы об этом, но не про нас.

-Он думает, что я беременна от Джека Харнса,- мрачно сказала Саманта.

-Ты – что от Джека Харнса?- Сэм мог бы поклясться, что шеф малость побледнел.

-В любом случае, это было бы уже заметно,- отмахнулась девушка.- Но я точно не беременна. Кстати, с добрым утром, как спалось и как самочувствие, шеф?

-Взаимно, превосходно и как всегда,- коротко обрисовал ситуацию Хант.- Жду вас в машине… голубки,- он исчез за дверью.

-И что это было?- развела руками Саманта, набрасывая на плечи куртку и обуваясь.- В воздухе отчетливо витает запах ревности или я получила вчера в нос и сегодня у меня обонятельные галлюцинации?

-Он подозревает,- вынужден был открыться мужчина.- И ему лучше не знать правду.

-Совершенно согласна – во-первых, не его это ума дело, а во-вторых, мне так кажется, что он тебя убьет, когда узнает.

-Это точно,- вздохнул Сэм.- Ну, готова?

-В зеркало мне смотреться не надо, так что да, я готова. Пошли.

-А-а-а, инспектор Хант, детектив Тайлер, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- протянул Кокс, едва они вошли в офис.- Не могу пригласить вас в мой кабинет, поскольку то, что мне выделили, даже сложно таковым назвать, - он кинул быстрый взгляд на невозмутимого Ханта,- но как бы то ни было, я просто жажду узнать события вчерашнего дня, а в частности – ночи.

-Вечера,- поправил Хант.- И у нас были дела, которые никак не касаются дисциплинарного комитета.

-Вовлечение в драку – это касается в первую очередь детектива Тайлер-Джонс, инспектор,- холодно заметил Кокс.

-Рабочий момент,- отмахнулся Хант, проходя к себе.

-Это момент, который ставит под сомнение адекватное поведение детектива Тайлер-Джонс,- Кокс вошел за ним, а следом подтянулись Сэм и Саманта.- И я считаю, что Вы, как начальник, обязаны отстранить детектива Тайлер-Джонс от ведения дел до окончания разбирательства по ее делу.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс вчера надавала по яйцам ублюдкам, торговавшим наркотой, инспектор,- Хант уперся ладонями в стол, глядя на Кокса,- так что можно считать, что она спасла пару-тройку десятков мудаков из любителей этого порошка. Вы со мной не согласны? Ах да, я же забыл упомянуть крохотную деталь – она уже в который раз спасает копов.

-Кого именно, инспектор?- сузил глаза Кокс.

-Меня и детектива Тайлера,- Хант поднял подбородок.

-И Вы могли ее контролировать, инспектор? – уточнил Кокс.- И детектив Тайлер-Джонс никого не покалечила?

-Она защищала закон и порядок,- заявил Хант.- Это ее работа.

-Вы не ответили на мой вопрос,- сухо перебил Кокс.- Детектив Тайлер-Джонс покалечила кого-то из арестованных? Я могу узнать это у них…

-Я уже переправил дела в суд,- быстро ответил Хант.- Их засадят пожизненно.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- Кокс повернулся к молчавшей Саманте,- Вы нанесли увечья людям?

-Только…- начала та.

-Она их даже по шерстке не погладила,- перебил Хант.

Кокс пристально вгляделся в лицо девушки, потом в лицо Сэма, перевел взгляд на Ханта.

-Миссис Лакмур дала показания,- холодно произнес он.- Вы не станете отрицать, что в ночь убийства Сэма Кэнди вы все трое были на месте преступления?

-Мы расследовали дело,- ответила Саманта, похолодев.

-Миссис Лакмур слышала, как Вы кричали, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- Кокс повернулся к девушке, сверкнув глазами на Ханта.- Вы не станете этого отрицать?

-Нет, сэр,- она качнула головой.- В смысле, нет, я не знаю, сэр.

-Вы не помните или не хотите отвечать?- уточнил кокс.

-Цыпа протаранила лбом машину, а Вы говорите, что она врет?- вскинулся Хант.

-Я лишь уточняю детали,- Кокс бросил на него быстрый взгляд.- Вы утверждаете, что все так удачно забыли, детектив Тайлер-Джонс, что даже не можете вспомнить, как так получилось, что вчера Вы вдруг вспомнили про самооборону и применение силы против задержанных?

-Я не…- Саманта сглотнула.- Я правда ничего не помню… сэр… я даже не помню, как дралась вчера.

-Не объясняй, детка,- снова перебил Хант.- Я начальник детектива Тайлер-Джонс и я несу ответственность за ее действия, так что спрос должен быть с меня, а не со слепой женщины.

-Вы прикрываетесь ее состоянием, инспектор?- Кокс прищурился на него.

-Но она в самом деле не видит,- осторожно вставил Сэм, держа девушку под руку.

Кокс бесшумно развернулся и, подойдя к ней, резко хлопнул в ладоши у нее перед носом – она вздрогнула и широко раскрыла глаза, глядя вниз.

-Так-так,- заметил он, заглядывая в ее глаза снизу вверх.- Не видит, значит?

-Если Вы не прекратите издеваться над моим офицером, я Вас отсюда вышвырну ногами вперед,- грозно, но тихо заявил Хант.

-Простая проверка, инспектор,- осклабился Кокс.- И все же на Вашем месте я бы отстранил детектива Тайлер-Джонс от ведения расследований хотя бы по состоянию ее здоровья.

-Она здоровее Вас… инспектор,- выплюнул Хант.- И она уйдет с этой работы только через мой труп.

-Вот как?- почему-то сладко улыбнулся Кокс.

Саманта нахмурилась, крепче сжимая трость. Сэм едва успел поймать ее неуловимым движением, шепнув:

-Сэмми, не надо.

-Это только Ваше дело и мое,- не выдержала она.- Если хотите линчевать меня – можете это делать, но не вмешивайте сюда моего начальника и членов команды.

-Вот как,- уже удовлетворенно улыбнулся Кокс, поворачиваясь к ней на пятках.- Как благородно, детектив, только, боюсь, Ваш начальник УЖЕ вмешан, как Вы заметили, в это дело.

Девушка побелела как простыня.

-Это только мое и Ваше дело,- повторила она упрямо.

-Детка, не лезь,- посоветовал Хант.- Инспектор, на пару слов наедине,- он кивнул Сэму, чтобы тот ушел вместе с Джонс. Оставшись наедине с Коксом, Хант подошел к нему ближе и прошептал к его лицо:- Даже думать забудь, чтобы причинить вред этой девочке… инспектор.

-Угрозы?- приторно улыбнулся Кокс.- Это так примитивно.

-Если хоть волос упадет с ее головы, или же хоть кто-то из моих людей пострадает…- жестко предупредил Хант.

-Они уже пострадали, Хант,- ледяным тоном сказал Кокс.- Они будут пьянствовать даже когда придет Армагеддон, не так ли? Отдел алкоголиков и бездельников под руководством самодовольного эгоистичного бездаря, собирающего вокруг себя всякий сброд. Тайлер-Джонс вылетит отсюда как пробка из бутылки шампанского и вернется в Гайд быстрее, чем ты произнесешь ее имя… инспектор.

Хант молча сверлил его ненавидящим взглядом, но молчал.

-Думал, что эта малышка всегда будет защищать тебя?- прошептал Кокс, пронзая его такой же степени ненависти взглядом.- Она сбежит как и всегда, а ты останешься один… как и всегда.

-Только тронь ее,- пригрозил Хант снова.

В окно ударилась трость – оба мужчины мгновенно повернули головы на источник звука – стоявшая по ту сторону стекла Саманта, сжав губы, и подняв голову, «смотрела» прямо на них. Сэм бестолково крутился около нее, уговаривая отойти, но она даже не обращала на него внимания.

-Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда она будет против тебя, Хант,- на прощание бросил Кокс, покидая кабинет, провожаемый незрячими глазами Саманты, повернувшей голову на звук его шагов.

-…пойдем,- снова просил Сэм, замолчав, когда Кокс проходил мимо.

-Отстань,- коротко попросила девушка, отмахнувшись от друга и толкая дверь кабинета.- Шеф?

-Что?- отозвался тот, глядя на нее.

-Все в порядке?

-Просто зашибись, детка,- заверил он.- Что-то учуяла своим волшебным носом?

-Ненависть,- так же коротко ответила она.- И страх,- Хант покосился на нее.

-Чей?- уточнил он на всякий случай.

-Не знаю,- она сглотнула,- но мне самой страшно – он точно арестует меня.

-Руки коротки,- Хант достал из стола бутылку и стакан.

-Ты… отстранишь меня?- неуверенно спросила она, потоптавшись.

-С какой это стати?- удивился тот, наливая себе порцию и проглатывая ее.- Ты – жемчужина этого отдела. Вы с Тайлером неплохо умеете вести дела – он мозгами, а ты ногами, руками и всем прочим.

-То есть я могу работать как всегда?

-Думаю, что прямо сейчас тебе лучше как раз этим и заняться,- кивнул он.- Можешь идти.

-Хорошо,- она напряженно кивнула, причем Хант заметил, что ее губы задрожали.- Я пойду?

-Иди.

Она нащупала дверь и вышла, а он еще долго смотрел ей вслед, думая над словами Кокса. Если бы он оказался прав хотя бы на сотую долю процента, уже это было бы настоящим Армагеддоном. Но ведь цыпа всегда на стороне копов, не так ли? И она, даже смертельно напуганная, держится молодцом и даже старается почему-то защищать его. Но с чего эта девчонка вообще решила, что он нуждается в защите и тем более в ЕЕ защите? И с чего она решила защищать именно ЕГО?

Хант постучал пальцами по губам, немного подумал и решительно поднял трубку, набирая номер.

До обеда офис гудел ульем, а после погрузился в полусонное состояние. Саманта с Энни что-то тихо обсуждали, иногда вскрикивая от каких-то женских яростных споров, Крис ежесекундно клевал носом, грозясь уснуть прямо за столом, Рей что-то писал, а Сэм грыз карандаш с таким остервенением, что готов был заорать на кого угодно. Ханту и дела не было до того, что этот Кокс буквально не стесняясь угрожал Саманте! Почему шеф так, черт бы все это драл, спокоен, когда речь идет о судьбе девушки? Неужели, ему все равно?

Зазвонивший телефон отвлек его от мрачных мыслей.

-Детектив Тайлер,- раздраженно бросил Сэм в трубку.

-О, детектив,- раздался голос на том конце провода,- рад слышать Вас. Доктор Бэкет из больницы Святой Марии, помните меня?

-А, конечно, доктор,- смягчился Сэм.

-Отлично,- обрадовался врач.- Скажите, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс дома? Не могу дозвониться – она не берет трубку.

-Она здесь, я позову ее,- Сэм положил трубку и встал.

-…с огромными плечиками, вот увидишь,- повысила голос Саманта.- Это будет полный кошмар,- она всплеснула руками.

-Саманта!- позвал Сэм.

-Да? Что?- девушка обернулась.

-Доктор Бэкет из больницы. Можешь говорить по моему телефону.

Она подошла, осторожно нащупывая углы столов.

-Алло?

-Саманта! – вторично обрадовался Бэкет.- Очень рад слышать Вас, детектив. Никак не ожидал, признаться, застать Вас на работе, но раз все настолько хорошо, это просто замечательно.

-Э… да, сэр,- растерялась она.- Что-то случилось?

-Да, - тон голоса врача стал деловым,- нам привезли новое оборудование и я хотел бы пригласить Вас сегодня обследовать Ваши глаза.

-Э… я не знаю, сэр, позволит ли мне начальник…- замялась она.

-Думаю, что позволит, раз речь идет о Вас,- загадочно ответил Бэкет.- Часиков в пять устроит?

-Э… д-да… хорошо, постараюсь отпроситься, сэр,- она сунула трубку Сэму, но оттуда раздался голос врача.

-Саманта.

-Что?- она снова приложила трубку к уху.

-Я знаю, что Вы можете подумать – я вынужден был отдать документы о Вашем состоянии здоровья инспектору Коксу, - повинился мужчина,- но у меня просто были связаны руки. Главврач распорядился выдать все интересующие бумаги. Вы должны понимать, что я связан клятвой Гиппократа, я всегда на стороне пациента, но это бюрократия, волокита…

-Я понимаю, сэр, - заверила она.- А что с результатами этого обследования? Вы тоже передадите их Коксу?

-Нет-нет! – горячо ответил Бэкет.- Эта… м-м-м… консультация, о результате которой будете знать только Вы и инспектор Хант, если позволите.

-А если не позволю?

-Тогда только Вы. У Вас действительно необычный случай, Саманта. Так Вы приедете?

-Не могу обещать, но постараюсь не опаздывать.

-Отлично. Тогда до встречи.

-Всего доброго, сэр,- она положила трубку на аппарат.

-Что-то новое? Что он сказал?- спросил Сэм.

-Приглашает меня сегодня на очередное обследование,- она погрустнела.

-Это здорово! – обрадовался Сэм.- Я могу отвезти тебя, если хочешь.

-Хорошо,- равнодушно бросила она.

Сэм осторожно взял ее за руку.

-Сэмми, все в порядке? Ты как будто не хочешь ехать.

-Думаешь, он сможет вернуть мне зрение? – она вздохнула.- Пусть не память – это я переживу, но зрение, Сэм, зрение он может вернуть?

-Не знаю…- он пожал плечами.- Наверное. В любом случае, сегодня мы все и узнаем. Когда он ждет тебя?

-В пять. Надо отпроситься у шефа. Думаешь, пустит пораньше?

-Само собой! Хочешь, я сам отпрошу нас?

-Хочу поехать на байке,- вдруг заявила она.

-На байке? Но Сэмми, ты же не…

-Ты умеешь его водить?

Сэм остолбенел от такого заявления. Обычно подруга не выносила, если кто-то даже касался ее Короля. Впрочем, она «не умела» водить байк в этой жизни.

-Да, конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я вел?

-У меня есть… у меня был шлем и перчатки?

-Шлем точно был, только не знаю где он, а перчатки… тоже где-то были.

-Хорошо. Не затруднит их найти?

-Конечно.

Само собой, что убирала их Саманта, но вот куда – сказать она уже не могла по причине того, что напрочь все забыла.

-Пойду к шефу,- совсем убито сообщила девушка.- Думаю, он будет крайне зол.

-Пусть только попробует,- заявил Сэм.

Джин как раз подписывал очередное дело, доводя его до логического завершения, когда в дверь постучали. При условии, что стучаться умели всего трое и это точно была не Картрайт и не Тайлер, оставалась лишь одна… и то, пока она ни черта не помнила. В свою бытность, Джонс вваливалась без стука, сразу начиная орать или наезжать.

-Шеф?- осторожно спросила Джонс, втекая в дверь.- Можно?

-Что у тебя?- он с удовольствием оторвался от работы, взглянув на нее.

-Э… звонил доктор Бэкет из больницы Святой Марии,- начала она скованно.- В общем, там у них какое-то новое оборудование… зовет на обследование…

Джин начал думать, что девчонка сама не особенно жаждет ехать туда, что она напугана и отчаянно мечтает оттянуть время и его решение.

-И?

-Сегодня в пять,- закончила она.- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея – все-таки это слепота и я не…

-Отлично, едем вместе,- он просто-таки с облегчением отшвырнул осточертевшие бумажки.

-Э… я попросила Сэма.

Мужчина фигурально вздыбил загривок. Да какого ж черта Тайлер суется во все щели?!

-И?

-Я попросила его поехать на байке – может так я быстрее начну все вспоминать, а если мозг как-то связан с глазами… ну не физически, я имею в виду…

-На твоем драндулете?!- не поверил он ушам.- Ты верхом на этой консервной банке?

-Но поведет он,- быстро сказала она.

-Ну разумеется,- желчно плюнул Джин, представив эту парочку верхом – она прижимается к нему, обнимает его.

-Э… вот только я не знаю, был ли у меня шлем и перчатки.

-Были. Они у меня.

-Э… у те… Что? Почему?

-Потому что однажды ты просто выбросила то и другое,- он подошел к сейфу и открыл его, доставая ее вещи.- Вот,- он сунул шлем ей в руки, - перчатки внутри шлема.

-Ты их хранил?- удивилась она.

-Хранил и жду слов благодарности, в конце концов,- он захлопнул сейф.

-Спасибо,- совершенно раздавлено пробормотала она.- Значит, мы свободны? Не против, если мы поедем в четыре?

-Мы едем вместе, Джонс,- заявил он.- Вы, если уж тебе так надо, вместе, а я на своей красотке.

-Но…- ему показалось, или она по-настоящему испугалась.

-Хочу потолковать немного про клятвы докторов и…

-Он сказал, что это было распоряжение главврача,- перебила Саманта, поняв его мысли.- Он проведет обследование анонимно и ничего не скажет Коксу.

-И ты ему веришь?- прищурился Джин.

-Верю,- кивнула она.- Ты же знаешь – у меня интуиция и все такое,- невесело улыбнулась она.

-Да… и все такое,- повторил он.- Хорошо. Едем в четыре, выходим в три.

-В три? Поче…

-Успеем пообедать.

-Но обед уже прошел.

-У меня много дел, Джонс, как раз освобожусь к трем и успею заскочить в кафе. Еще вопросы будут?- он уже начал раздражаться от ее голоса.

-Нет, это все, спасибо, шеф,- она открыла дверь и вышла, оставляя его в мрачном настроении.

Ну конечно, байк, романтика дорог и Тайлер… маленькая заноза в заднице…

В три ровно Хант вышел из кабинета, на ходу надевая пиджак.

-Эй, принцесса и чудовище, вы собираетесь? – громко спросил он под фырканье коллег.

-Да, я только…- Сэм быстро дописывал последние строчки.- Са… где Саманта?- он оглядел офис.

-Сказала, что пойдет на парковку,- ответила Энни.

-Хорошо, все свободны,- возвестил Хант.- Тайлер, жду в машине… то есть на парковке, Ромео,- добавил он, вспомнив время, когда они гоняли на мотоциклах в ночи.

Сэм улыбнулся, поняв мысли шефа, и уже через минуту они были в лифте.

-Думаешь, что-то хорошее?- поинтересовался Сэм.

-Хотелось бы верить, если откровенно,- вздохнул Хант.- Меня достала эта неизвестность и я уже скучаю по прежней бунтарке.

-Я тоже,- с горечью признал Сэм.

Саманта ждала на парковке, как и сказала Энни, сидя верхом на мотоцикле и задумчиво гладя шлем, как иной гладит котенка. Подойдя ближе, Сэм вдруг понял, что она прослеживает пальцами рисунок на шлеме, как будто видит его, но он знал, что это обман – девушка была слепа как крот.

-Уже четыре?- она подняла голову, услышав звук шагов.

-Три и мы едем обедать, я умираю с голоду,- заявил Хант, проходя к Кортине.- Детка, уверена, что хочешь ехать на этой банке, а не в моей малышке?

-Я просто хочу ощутить то, о чем говорил Сэм,- виновато ответила она.- Все нормально, я не упаду.

-Еще бы ты упала,- заворчал Хант.- Тайлер, второй шлем есть?

-Эм-м-м… вообще-то нет,- ответил Сэм.- Но в любом случае, этот наденет Саманта. Все будет нормально, шеф, просто скажи адрес кафе, мы подъедем.

-Вы поедете за мной,- насупился тот.- И никаких выкрутасов!- пригрозил он уже из машины.- Цыпа, предупреждаю – если Тайлер тебя выронит, я ему мошонку оторву.

-Я буду держаться крепко, шеф,- серьезно ответила девушка, надевая шлем.

Сэм оседлал байк, Саманта немедленно обхватила мужчину руками, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

-Готова? Поехали!- он лихо вывел мотоцикл с парковки под восторженный визг девушки.

Кортина поехала следом, уже на первом же светофоре поравнявшись с парочкой.

Ровно к пяти часам трое копов приехали к больнице. Обед прошел довольно тягостно – Сэм нервничал, едва допил кофе, Саманта вообще не притронулась ни к еде, ни к чаю, Хант ворчал, что в его команде одни задохлики, но съел порцию картошки, уплел порцию мяса, запил это большой кружкой пива и на сладкое утрамбовал обед огромным куском лимонного пирога.

-А-а-а, инспектор Хант!- Бэкет распростер объятия, едва завидев Ханта.- Детектив Тайлер…

-Можно просто Сэм,- Сэм поздоровался с доктором за руку.

-…и Саманта,- улыбнулся доктор, протянув ей руку, на которую она никак не отреагировала. Улыбка мужчины чуть померкла и он обратился к Ханту с безмолвным вопросом. Тот лишь покачал головой.- О, позвольте помочь Вам, дорогая,- Бэкет нимало не смутился, подхватив девушку под локоть и увлекая за собой.- Джентльмены, обследование продлится около часа,- сообщил он.- Дорогая, Вы не против, если Ваши коллеги будут присутствовать?

-Если позволите, против,- спокойно ответила девушка.- Сперва я хочу знать, что со мной, а потом это можно будет сказать остальным, если не возражаете.

-Как угодно, - кивнул Бэкет, указав мужчинам на соседнее помещение с обзором смотровой.- Что ж… - он усадил девушку на стул и принялся настраивать приборы.- Ничего не бойтесь, Саманта, помните, что это всего лишь обследование, это абсолютно безболезненно, только ужасно скучно и долго.

-Просто скажите, что я буду видеть, - попросила Саманта,- и этого будет достаточно.

-Даю слово, - серьезно заверил ее мужчина.- Что ж, приступим. Будьте добры голову сюда… вот так… и подбородок вот сюда… отлично, а теперь смотрите… постарайтесь сосредоточиться и как бы «смотреть» перед собой. Хорошо…

Сэм весь извелся – он видел, что происходило в смотровой, но не мог ничего слышать. Это действовало на нервы, тем более что он видел улыбку подруги, видел то, как она вдруг погасла, как загорелась снова – наверное, врач шутил, делая свои измерения. Ничего необычного в приборах не было – обыкновенные офтальмологические штуковины, какие были в любом кабинете окулиста или в клиниках лазерной хирургии.

Время! Он вдруг понял, что для семидесятых это и правда едва ли не космические технологии, так что действительно, Джонс стала едва ли не пионером в испытаниях приборов. Едва ли это проводили бесплатно.

Хант выглядел спокойно и даже как будто бы расслабленно – Сэм постоянно кидал на него быстрые взгляды, вот только стиснутые зубы и крайняя напряженность взгляда шефа выдавали его с головой.

Наконец, спустя почти полтора часа обследований, Бэкет наклонился к Саманте, очевидно, что-то спрашивая – та пожала плечами, но потом кивнула.

Врач вышел из кабинета и тут же зашел в соседнюю дверь.

-Джентльмены, леди вас ждет,- пригласил он.

Сэм первым рванул в двери – от нетерпения он был весь на нервах. Хант спокойно вышел из комнаты и зашел в смотровую.

-Детка, все нормально?

-Саманта, ты как?- одновременно спросили оба.

-Все в порядке,- заверила девушка.- Доктор попросил разрешения вашего присутствия.

-Да,- Бэкет чуть поклонился.- Видите ли, случай и правда просто уникален.

-Что с ней? Она будет видеть?- не выдержал Сэм.

-Саманта, Вы уверены?- обратился к ней врач. Она пожала плечами.- Хорошо, тогда, господа, следите внимательно,- он достал небольшой фонарик.- Подойдите ближе, Сэм,- попросил он детектива.- Смотрите,- он жестом указал на глаза пациентки. Сэм жадно вгляделся в нее.- Видите?

-Что?- не понял Сэм.

-Хорошо, смотрите дальше,- Бэкет направил свет на подбородок девушки.- Заметили?

-Зрачок сузился,- кивнул Сэм.- Это все?

-А Вы не понимаете?- поинтересовался Бэкет.- Глаза Саманты реагируют на свет. Сужение зрачка говорит о том, что это отнюдь не симптом гидроцефалии, это нормальная реакция глаза на световой раздражитель. Более того, по-настоящему слепые люди не моргают так часто, как это делает Саманта. Она моргает с той же частотой, что и зрячий человек.

-Гидро – что? – переспросил Хант, наклоняясь вперед и машинально отбирая фонарик у врача, проводя тот же эксперимент самостоятельно и наблюдая за глазами Джонс.

-Головной и спинной мозг в полном порядке, - заверил Бэкет.- Более того, в абсолютном порядке сетчатка, все глазные нервы, давление, движения глазных яблок координируются, они упорядочены, как если бы Саманта видела.

-Так в чем тогда проблема?- Хант сунул ему в руку фонарик.

-Проблема в том, что… м-м-м… это действительно сложно сказать, но Саманта видит.

Повисла тишина.

-Хорошая шутка,- первой нарушила молчание Саманта.

-Понимаю, что это звучит как издевка, мисс, но Вы в самом деле видите – приборы и показания не лгут.

-Вы хотите сказать, что лжет она?- Хант ткнул в девушку пальцем.

-Нет-нет-нет,- быстро замахал руками врач.- Не она, это подсознательная защитная реакция мозга. Проще говоря… лжет ее мозг, он обманывает сам себя, защищаясь.

-От чего?- не поняла она.

-Не могу сказать, мисс,- глубоко вздохнул врач.- Боюсь, это можете сказать лишь Вы. Видите ли, мозг – очень тонкий инструмент, функции мозга толком не изучены, подсознание, сознание – это тонкие материи, куда пока нет доступа.

-Но Вы сказали, что я вижу!

-Вы действительно видите, но как бы… не осознаете этого.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила Саманта.

-Дело в том, что есть какой-то… м-м-м… блок в Вашей очаровательной головке, где-то очень глубоко в подсознании…

-В сознании?- переспросил Сэм, начиная что-то понимать.

-Нет-нет, молодой человек, именно в подсознании,- поправил Бэкет.- Моя пациентка видит, она действительно может видеть, но… как будто бы не хочет.

-Я хочу!- возмутилась Саманта.- Думаете, я сама это делаю?- ее голос зазвенел обидой.

-Нет, дорогая, уверяю Вас, это не зависит от Вашего желания или нежелания, - очень мягко возразил врач.- Этот процесс неконтролируемый. Вы сказали, что вспомнили работу, Гайд…- Хант шумно вздохнул,- что Вы даже смогли на короткий миг вспомнить самооборону.

-Но она снова все забыла,- вставил Сэм.

-И это правда,- кивнула Саманта.

-Мозг создал где-то в глубине подсознания мощную защиту,- начал объяснять Бэкет.- Это как ядро, хранящееся в скорлупе, хранящейся в еще одной скорлупе и так далее. Ломаясь под воздействием стресса или шока, каждая скорлупа как бы раскалывается – и Вы вспоминаете что-то из прошлого.

-И сколько может быть такой скорлупы?- заинтересовался Хант.- У нас нет времени играть в Щелкунчиков, доктор Бэкет.

-Боюсь, что сколько угодно,- развел руками врач.- И боюсь, что даже Вы, моя дорогая,- он положил руку на плечо девушки,- не сможете сказать, что, почему и за каким количеством замков Вы спрятали. Это, я так полагаю, что-то очень болезненное для Вас.

-Какой-то человек,- предположил Сэм.

-Или событие,- добавил Хант.

-И что мне делать? – у Джонс задрожали губы.- Я не хочу прожить жизнь слепой.

-Не могу сказать, дорогая,- пальцы мужчины чуть потрепали ее по плечу.- Вы сказали, что сильный стресс подействовал на Вас и Вы ощутили потребность защитить коллег.

-Это мой долг, моя работа,- кивнула она.

-Во-о-от,- протянул Бэкет.- Может быть… я не утверждаю точно, лишь предполагаю, что стресс для Вас полезен, он как бы пробуждает Вас.

-А что пробудит ее окончательно?- снова спросил Хант.- Поцелуй, когда она будет в хрустальном гробу?

-Шеф,- поморщился Сэм.

Врач чуть улыбнулся.

-Гроб – это преувеличение, а вот сильные эмоции – любовь, гнев, может быть даже ревность… может быть могут и сработать.

-Любовь? – переспросила Саманта.- Вы о чем, простите? Причем тут любовь?

-О, дорогая, любовь во все времена творит настоящие чудеса,- чуть улыбнулся Бэкет.

-Я не Джульетта, доктор,- резковато ответила она.- Я не верю в эту чепуху. У меня даже парня нет, уж простите за откровенность. Предлагаете мне его сперва завести, а потом ревновать, сколько смогу?

-О, нет-нет-нет-нет, ну что же Вы так грубо!- мужчина чуть похлопал ее пальцами по плечу.- Вы категоричны. Я говорю об эмоциях так таковых, не обязательно о любви. Не напрягайтесь, постарайтесь быть спокойной, как всегда, быть такой, какой Вам комфортно себя чувствовать – это важно.

-Я просто хочу снова видеть мир,- раздраженно перебила она.- Мне некогда ждать принца на коне, без коня или коня без принца, у меня работа, предполагающая быстроту реакции, а пока я как медуза на берегу.

-Ты не медуза,- заметил Хант, слушая девушку почти так же внимательно, как и доктора.

-Да, конечно, шеф,- она поникла.- Я хочу обрести зрение, доктор,- уже тише продолжила она.- Мне нужно снова видеть, понимаете!

-Но Вы видите, моя дорогая!- врач обнял ее плечи обеими руками.- Понимаете, в чем проблема? Вы действительно видите, но что-то засело где-то глубоко как осколок кости в этой хорошенькой головке, что-то не дает Вам по-настоящему ВИДЕТЬ.

-Ты говорила, что не хотела бы видеть этот мир,- вдруг вспомнил Сэм.- Может, дело в этом?

-Я такое говорила? – удивилась и даже оскорбилась Саманта.- Я не могла такого сказать!

-Ты говорила. Мы вели слежку. Майкл Айвенмор, помнишь такого?

-Нет.

-Мы сидели в машине и вот тогда ты еще сказала, что не хочешь видеть все это, что устала.

-Это может быть ключ,- обрадовался Бэкет.- Это действительно может все прояснить. Вы сознательно заперли сейф ключом, который каким-то образом оказался потом внутри этого самого сейфа.

-Это нереально,- закатил глаза Хант.

-Это стало реальным для нее,- руки доктора чуть встряхнули девушку.

-И что мне делать? – спросила Саманта.- Как достать ключ от сейфа, которым он заперт? Это просто задача о коте Шредингера.

-О коте? – не понял Хант.- Причем тут кошки?

-Долго объяснять,- отмахнулся Сэм.- Нужен другой ключ.

-Думаю, над этим можно поработать,- кивнул Бэкет.

-Но какой?- едва не закричала Саманта.- Какой ключ? Где его взять? Откуда я знаю, что я там заперла? А что если это что-то такое, что навредит кому-то? Может я серийный убийца?

-Ты не серийный убийца, Джонс,- холодно ответил Хант.- И не смей так думать.

-Но тогда как мне снова видеть, шеф?- она едва не заплакала.- Я вижу, но я НЕ вижу! Это парадокс! Так не бывает! Это все неправильно! Так нечестно, в конце концов!

-Эм… господа, прошу вас,- Бэкет осторожно, но уверенно потеснил их из кабинета.

Когда мужчины вышли, врач налил воды в стакан, накапал туда успокоительного и подал девушке.

-Выпейте, Саманта. Все обратимо, я думаю,- она всхлипнула в стакан.- У Вас насыщенная эмоциями жизнь, я почти уверен, что рано или поздно Вы найдете что-то, что расколет последнюю скорлупу и Вы достанете ядро. И не думайте, что Вы плохая – Ваш шеф полностью уверен в Вас.

-С-спасибо, доктор,- снова всхлипнула она.- Но что если я не смогу расколоть скорлупу? Я так и останусь слепой зрячей?

-Не могу прогнозировать этот случай, Саманта,- честно ответил врач.- И я не знаю, сколько времени у Вас есть – может быть месяц, может быть год, но я бы не рекомендовал Вам смотреть на солнце незащищенными глазами – в противном случае Вы и в самом деле можете ослепнуть.

-Как будто это еще что-то значит, - хмыкнула она.

-Носите солнцезащитные очки, когда Вы на улице, а так же я бы попросил Вас обратиться за помощью к друзьям и коллегам, чтобы они по возможности уберегали Вас от мест сварки или тех случаев, когда нужно смотреть на небо в солнечный день.

-Мне ходить, опустив голову? Рожденный ползать летать не может, да, доктор?

-Не в Вашем случае, дорогая. Всего лишь предостережение на тот момент, когда Вы снова обретете себя и зрение вернется.

-Но… есть шанс, что я так и останусь слепой?

Доктор ответил не сразу.

-Возможно. Я бы сказал, что все зависит от Вас, но в данном случае даже Вы бессильны бороться с собственным подсознанием. Все, что я могу – лишь пожелать Вам терпения. Думаю, Ваши коллеги присмотрят за Вами. Мне показалось, что Сэм вполне мог бы стать Вашим… я бы сказал, защитником.

-Вам показалось, доктор,- девушка встала.- Сэм мой друг, а не собака-поводырь.

-Да, Саманта,- мужчина не обиделся на столь грубое замечание.- Я заметил, что Вы стали хуже ориентироваться в пространстве.

-Думаю, быстрота адаптации была следствием удара, - ответила она.

-Вы можете сказать, когда это начало пропадать?

-Точно не знаю, я попала в переделку, ударилась головой, а потом… в общем, волшебный нюх тоже пропал. И не говорите моему шефу.

-Он не знает?

Теперь она замешкалась с ответом.

-Нет, я бы не хотела, чтобы меня отправили в незапланированный отпуск длиной в жизнь, сэр. Я хочу работать, быть в команде… просто жить как всегда. Я не хочу обращения к себе как к жалкой калеке.

-Хорошо, как скажете, Саманта. Вы сильная, я уверен, что все будет хорошо.

Она подошла к двери и обернулась.

-Знаете, я заметила, что когда люди говорят, что все будет хорошо, чаще всего это означает, что вскоре жди больших проблем. До свидания, доктор Бэкет.

-До свидания, Саманта,- попрощался мужчина.

Хант и Сэм ждали ее в коридоре.

-Ну что? – Сэм мгновенно оказался с ней рядом.- Что еще он сказал?

-Просил не смотреть на солнце, беречь сетчатку и носить очки. Хорошо еще, что не советовал завести собаку-поводыря.

-Очки у тебя где-то были, по крайней мере, я их точно на тебе видел,- сообщил Хант.- Кстати, какие планы на уикэнд?

-Как раз хотела попросить Сэма помочь мне с освоением байка. Сэм, ты не занят?

-Нет, конечно, я с радостью помогу.

-А я тогда займусь гольфом,- ни к кому не обращаясь сообщил Хант.

-Отлично. Сэм, если что-то изменится – просто скажи, я постараюсь разобраться сама.

-Нет, не думаю, что что-то изменится,- мужчина покачал головой.

-Ну… Энни может пригласить,- протянула девушка. Хант громко фыркнул.

-Она обычно не приглашает меня,- голос Сэма выдал его грусть с головой.

Саманта молча нашарила его руку и стиснула его пальцы.

-Все будет хорошо, друг,- сказала она.

Хант фыркнул еще громче.

В пятницу офис напоминал королевство Спящей Красавицы после того, как та уколола себе палец и уснула со всей свитой. День выдался жарким, люди устали от духоты, от работы, от всего сразу и мечтали лишь, чтобы день закончился и можно было бы пойти в паб или домой.

Энни постоянно пила ромашковый чай, Сэм изнывал от духоты и буквально каждые полчаса ходил освежить голову под свежим ветерком на балкон, Рей развалился на стуле и в изнеможении обмахивался журналом, Крис спал, смешно открыв рот и посапывая, Саманта от нечего делать пила холодное молоко, заботливо приносимое ей Энни из буфета, а Хант… ел мороженое прямо из пластикового ведерка, как всегда задрав ноги на стол, закатав рукава рубашки до локтей и распустив узел галстука насколько было возможно.

-Привет!- прощебетала стройная блондинка, впархивая в офис около полудня.

Сэм обернулся на голос и увидел ту самую девушку, с которой шеф уже встречался, когда Саманта ночью сбегала в Блэкпул. Кэтрин, вроде бы?

-Чем могу помочь, мисс?- Рей даже не пошевелился, продолжая обмахиваться журналом.

-Я к инспектору Ханту,- улыбнулась красотка.

Дверь кабинета Ханта открылась.

-Кэти? Какого… - он в полном шоке уставился на нее, облизывая ложку и губы, обведенные молочной каймой, а потом махнул рукой вглубь кабинета.- Ладно, заходи.

-Хэй, Джин!- пропела девушка, ослепительно улыбаясь и, покачивая бедрами, проходя в кабинет. Дверь закрылась и на окнах опустились жалюзи.

Сэм покосился на Саманту – та навострила уши и подняла голову.

-Знакомый голос,- пробормотала она под нос.

-Одна из осведомителей шефа,- пояснил Сэм, пододвигая свой стул ближе к столу девушки.- Блондинка, симпатичная…

-Проститутка или подружка? – уточнила Саманта.

-Понятия не имею, но вроде бы приличная девушка,- он пожал плечами.

-Безразлично,- она снова принялась за молоко.

-Крис, идешь на футбол?- Рей ткнул друга в бок. Крис всхрапнул и проснулся, сонно моргая и зевая.

-Иду. У тебя есть билеты?

-Само собой. Кстати, ты пропустил классную цыпочку – только что вошла в кабинет шефа.

Крис зевнул снова и протер глаза.

-Цыпочку?

-Блондинка, ноги от ушей, сиськи… словом, глаз не оторвать,- Рей наглядно показал размеры груди девушки.

-На себе не показывают,- Крис снова зевнул и упал на стол, засыпая.

Звонок телефона на столе Саманты никого не вывел из сонного состояния.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- произнесла она в трубку.

-…улучшение показателей,- сообщил бесплотный голос.- Превосходные новости, доктор Хорс…

Саманта положила трубку. Не став слушать дальше.

-Кто звонил?- поинтересовался Сэм, наклонившись к ней.

-Ошиблись номером,- солгала она, помня о словах загадочного Генезиса.

Кстати, о Генезисе… почему она не удосужилась узнать у телефонистки, откуда звонил этот загадочный человек? Кто он вообще такой и почему она сразу ему поверила и даже в чем-то стала играть по его правилам, игнорируя сообщения из Гайда?

-…чить. Что скажешь? – донесся до ее ушей обрывок фразы друга.

-Что? Прости, я задумалась.

-Я говорю, что если ты хочешь, я бы мог заново тебя научить езде на байке,- повторил Сэм.- Конечно, это сумасшествие, потому как ты… не видишь,- тактично обошел он,- но ты же чувствуешь пространство, это может как-то…

-Нет, спасибо,- быстро ответила она.- Мне бы вполне хватило просто езды. Ну, ветер в лицо, ощущение свободы и все такое, понимаешь?

-Понимаю, ты это ценила – именно ощущение свободы,- подтвердил он.- Когда хочешь начать?

-Думаю, можно вечером и завтра вечером. Не хочу тебя напрягать.

-Алло? – послышался тихий голос Энни.- Что? Правда? Отлично! Конечно, пойду! Э… - Сэм повернул голову – Энни как раз смотрела на него, но быстро отвела взгляд и порозовела.- Я не знаю, думаю, одна, а ты с кем? С Бобби Фишером? Ну… он милый…- она снова подняла глаза на Сэма и снова отвела глаза.- Хорошо, можем встретиться в пять около клуба. Да, я буду. Хорошо, до встречи.

-Энни, у тебя какие-то планы на выходные?- вдруг спросила Саманта.

-Да, в Солфорде открылся новый клуб. Джесси Бишоп, констебль из женской полиции, пригласила меня потанцевать. Она пойдет со своим парнем.

-Сэм,- Саманта довольно чувствительно ткнула мужчину в бок.

-Кх-х-х…- тот охнул от неожиданности.- Что?

-Предложи ей,- одними губами шепнула Саманта.

-А… Энни, не хочешь пойти со мной?- решился он, потирая ребра.

-Если у Вас нет планов, сэр,- Энни порозовела еще сильнее.

-Сэмми, но…- Сэм едва увернулся от локтя девушки.- Нет, планов нет, - быстро ответил он.

-Хорошо, тогда я заеду завтра,- предложила Энни, пунцовея от смущения и удовольствия.

-Но мы же хотели…- начал Сэм выговаривать Джонс, кивнув Энни.

-Я передумала, - перебила Саманта.- Байк никуда не уедет, а вот танцы с ней могут,- она кивнула на смущенную девушку.

-Но…- локоть Джонс все-таки достал его ребра второй раз.

-И я никуда не уеду,- повторила Саманта.

-Я позвоню, хорошо?- прощебетал голосок из кабинета шефа – офис мгновенно проснулся, даже Крис открыл один глаз.

-Хорошо,- пророкотал голос Ханта и дверь кабинета распахнулась, выпуская девушку.

-Не проводишь?- кокетливо поинтересовалась Кэти, обернувшись к мужчине.

-До лифта?- он чуть приподнял брови.

-Можно не только до лифта,- Кэти интимно понизила голос и приподнялась на цыпочки, обняв мужчину за шею и чмокнув его в губы. Люди зашевелились, предвкушая продолжение, но мужчина лишь обнял девушку за место пониже спины, ответил на поцелуй и тут же чуть оттолкнул ее.

-Пока-пока,- жизнерадостно попрощалась девушка, цокая каблучками.

Сэм быстро взглянул на подругу – внешне она оставалась совершенно спокойной, если не считать стиснутых зубов, напряженных век и порозовевшего тонкого шрама на щеке – нехороший признак.

-Сэмми?- он осторожно коснулся ее руки. Она от неожиданности вздрогнула и расслабилась.

-А? Что?

-Эм… как ты?- еще осторожнее поинтересовался он.

-Нормально, я в порядке,- она повела плечами, глядя в одну точку немигающим и очень напряженным взглядом. Сэм даже на всякий случай нагнулся проверить, куда она смотрит.

«Смотрела» она именно туда, где стоял шеф. Более того, она «смотрела» прямо на его лицо – ни дюймом ниже, выше или в сторону. «Взгляд» девушки проследил его движения - он провел рукой по волосам и ушел к себе – и замер на закрывшейся двери кабинета, как будто и правда держал его в поле зрения.

Сэм сглотнул – что бы ни говорил доктор Бэкет, что бы ни говорила Саманта, она «видела», но явно не глазами. Третьим глазом? – подумал он. Зная Джонс, можно предположить, что она могла бы наверное и книги читать пяткой.

Адская жара выгнала людей с работы пораньше – едва живого и сонного Криса, вяло перебиравшего ноги, повисшего на плече Рея, Энни, смущенно поглядывающую на Сэма, задумчивую Джонс, которая не признавалась, какую гадость в очередной раз замыслила, и наконец Ханта, загадочно улыбающегося каким-то своим мыслям.

-До завтра,- попрощался Сэм с Энни.

-Я заеду,- улыбнулась девушка.- Мэм…

-А? Да, пока, Энни,- очнулась Саманта.- Сэм, не будь идиотом, проводи ее,- ткнула она друга.

-А как же ты? – забеспокоился он.

-Я вооружена, я знаю дорогу и я хочу побыть одна,- отмахнулась она, направляясь к парковке и едва не сваливаясь с лестницы.

-Осторожнее!- Сэм едва успел поймать ее и крепко прижал к себе, в какой-то миг заметив тоскующий взгляд остановившееся и обернувшейся Энни.- Ты как?

-Я нормально, спасибо и иди проводи девушку,- Саманта отцепила от себя пальцы мужчины и нащупала тростью ступеньку, осторожно спускаясь вниз.- Пока, Сэм.

Он проводил ее взглядом, дождался момента, когда она спустилась, и бегом припустил за Энни.

-Хороший мальчик,- пробормотала Джонс, останавливаясь. Сердце билось так часто от испуга, что казалось, оно может выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.

Она осторожно стала проходить мимо машин, приближаясь к своему байку, по распоряжению Ханта занявшего парковочное место невдалеке от парковки его Кортины.

Байк стоял там же, где Сэм его и оставил – Саманта провела ладонью по сиденью, по рулю, нахмурилась, коснулась руля еще раз, подумала, и наконец, оседлала Короля.

-И далеко ли собралась, принцесса?- раздался рядом голос Ханта, неслышно подошедшего к ней. Девушка вскинулась от неожиданности.

-Шеф! Что за манера приближаться так тихо?

-Могу спросить тебя о том же,- спокойно ответил тот.- Ну и куда ты намеревалась ехать, ни черта не видя дороги?

-Никуда, просто… - она опустила голову.- Думала, что что-то вспомню, если оседлаю его.

-И как, удачно оседлала?

-Нет. Ничего. Я не умею его водить, даже не знаю, что делать, куда жать, где давить. Я не чувствую единения с ним.

-А что ты вообще чувствуешь?

-Ничего. Пусто.

-М-м-м…- он поджал губы.- Я в паб, ты едешь?

-Нет, в паб не поеду, хочу немного освежиться, прогуляться.

-Однажды ты уже погуляла…- заметил он.

-И что? Меня сбила машина?

-Нет, тебя едва не зарезал какой-то ублюдок под мостом.

-Оу, - удивилась она.- Почему «едва»?

-Потому что Джин Джини оказался рядом и спас твою нежную шкурку.

-Оу, - она кивнула, все еще удивляясь.- Ну… я не думаю, что мне что-то грозит… сейчас день, светло, жарко, да и кому я особо нужна?

-Ты слепая, а в городе полно говнюков, кто может запросто тебя ограбить,- справедливо ответил он.

-Ну, я думаю, что моя память сможет вернуться снова и я смогу защититься, разве нет?

-А если нет?

Она промолчала. Вообще, шеф был прав – гулять одной было опасно, но что если зрение не вернется? Ей все время придется быть под пристальным наблюдением то друга, то начальника, у которых и без нее полно дел?

-Как сказал доктор Бэкет – все будет хорошо,- прокомментировала она, улыбнувшись.- Не хочу отвлекать тебя от дел.

-Ты не отвлекаешь,- серьезно ответил он.

-Я хочу остаться одна, извини, шеф,- она отвернулась, поглаживая руль.

-Как скажешь, тогда пока,- попрощался он, отходя к Кортине.

-Пока, шеф,- кивнула она.

Машина отъехала, оставляя девушку одну.

-Я бы хотела увидеть тебя,- прошептала она железному коню,- но я не могу. Я даже не помню, как ты у меня оказался и кто такой Микки, почему он вернул мне тебя, что вообще произошло и вообще… и что мне теперь делать с тобой?

Она наклонилась и коснулась лбом руля.

-Саманта, что с тобой?- минуты через две раздался вопль друга.

-Сэ-э-эм!- застонала она.- ТЫ что здесь делаешь? Где Энни?

-Забыла в офисе ключи, побежала за ними, - быстро объяснил он.- Ты…

-Я нормально, я в полнейшем порядке, просто пыталась вспомнить, что меня связывало с мотоциклом.

Он прищурился на нее.

-Точно ты в порядке?

-Абсолютно. А теперь я в полном порядке пойду домой, хорошо?

-Эм… может, Энни подвезет тебя?

-Сэм, - коротко и емко прервала она душевные терзания друга.

-Но я волнуюсь!

-Сэм!

-Но…

-СЭМ!

-Хорошо, ладно, извини, не хотел быть назойливым, но я… ладно, извини. Вон Энни уже бежит. Точно не надо подвозить тебя?

-Точно. Иди уже.

Сэм быстро коснулся ее рукой и торопливо ушел.

-Чудак,- тепло улыбнулась Саманта, слезая с Короля и нашаривая тростью дорогу.

Дорога была почему-то слишком хорошо знакома, каждый камень, каждая выбоинка, даже странное ощущение под мостом было уже знакомо. Не про этот ли мост говорил шеф?

Она ощущала жар солнца на коже, дуновение ветра, знала даже время… хотя понятия не имела, откуда.

-Отлично выглядишь, - раздался знакомый голос.- Вблизи ты симпатичнее, чем я тебя себе представлял.

-Генезис?- удивилась Саманта.

-Он самый,- удовлетворенно хмыкнул голос.

Саманта остановилась.

-И что тебе надо? Ты следил за мной?

-Присматривал по мере возможностей,- не стал отпираться он.- А ты красотка,- как-то не особенно воодушевленно сообщил он.

-Спасибо, не могу сказать того же про тебя, поскольку я не вижу,- ответила Саманта.

-Ты видишь, если судить по заключению доктора Бэкета,- не согласился мужчина.- Дело в проводимости нейронов мозга. Реле расцепилось и нет тока.

-Ты врач?

-Нет, моя специализация не имеет ничего общего с медициной, хотя… как посмотреть. Ведение новичков от момента их появления до самого конца, в этом определенно есть что-то от акушера. Пойдем, провожу тебя до дома,- руки девушки коснулась чужая ладонь – среднего размера, с длинными пальцами, короткими аккуратными ногтями, грубоватой кожей.

-И что за специализация у тебя? Кто ты вообще?- Саманта не стала сопротивляться – человек не вызывал чувства напряжения. Наоборот, как будто он дарил то же тепло, что и когда-то кто-то другой, почему-то тоже знакомый, но прочно позабытый.

-Ну… у нас все у каждого свое: я приглядываю за новичками из нашей группы, ввожу их в наш мир, а потом отпускаю в свободное плавание, Жрица дает понять кто мы, Отец наставляет новичков на путь истинный…

-Отец? Священник?- вдруг догадалась Саманта.

-Ты его знаешь, это Патрик МакГрегор. Кстати, думаю, он не обидится, если я передам тебе от него привет. Обычно мы не контактируем друг с другом – у нас разные области влияния, но тут мы можем столкнуться раз-два за жизнь.

-Спасибо, и тут – это где?

-Здесь, прямо тут.

-На улице?

-Нет, в мире. К примеру, Отец тоже как-то помог мне, когда я только начинал становление в качестве Генезиса. Он был мне… куратором, если можно так сказать.

-А у меня кто? Ты?

-Нет, я всего лишь делаю свою работу, а на тебя вышел главный, он сам.

-А попроще можно? Я ничего не понимаю. Кто сам? Мальчик-коп?

-Ты не переживай, все со временем поймешь. Точнее, вспомнишь - ты и так поняла, где твое место.

-Правда?

-Совершеннейшая.

-Я Тайлер? Так ты масон?

-Нет, не масон. Ты Страж, если угодно, Охранник, Защитник.

-Чего или кого?

-Хранителя.

-То есть… я как бы Цербер у Врат ада и послушна лишь Аиду?

-Если угодно. Тебя это напрягает?

-Быть псом на цепи? С чего бы?

-Не передергивай, это почти одно и то же, но не идентично. Но с Вратами – это ты в точку.

-И с чего ты это взял? Я просто попала не в то место не в то время – только и всего.

-Ты помнишь свою жизнь в Гайде?- вдруг спросил Джин.

-Конечно, хотя Сэм говорит, что это малость неверно.

-Не важно. Сыграем в одну игру? Отвечай, не задумываясь, хорошо?

-Договорились.

-Белое или черное?

-Черное.

-Закон или справедливость?

-Справедливость.

-Доктор или Мастер?

-М-м-м… Мастер.

-Солнце или луна?

-Луна.

-Тени или ворлонцы?

-Откуда?..

-Тени или ворлонцы?

-Тени, но…

-Защита или нападение?

-Защита, и все-таки как…

-Следовательно, мы не ошиблись – ты та, кто ты есть и там, где ты должна быть,- перебил Джин.

-Может, ты объяснишь, откуда ты знаешь Теней, ворлонцев, что это за тест и что ты вообще говоришь?- она остановилась и нахмурилась, приподняв трость.

Мужчина покосился на трость, взглянул в решительное лицо девушки.

-Это приходит с опытом, дорогая. Кстати, ты помнишь свой День рождения?

-30 августа,- она пожала плечами.

-Нет-нет, я не про день пропавших без вести, я про ТВОЙ День рождения,

-30 августа.

-То есть ты уверена, что это твой День рождения? Ты не помнишь больше ничего?

-Ты к чему ведешь? Что и это игра моих мозгов?

-Нет-нет-нет,- поспешно оборвал он.- Это правда. У тебя нет Дня рождения, его не будет, если все пойдет как ты планируешь, и этот день как раз им и стал.


	82. Chapter 82

-Что? То есть как это у меня нет Дня рождения? Откуда-то же я взялась!

-Помнишь родителей? Папу, маму, может быть, братьев?

-У меня нет братьев и сестер,- Саманта нахмурилась еще сильнее.- А родители… они… умерли,- неуверенно закончила она.

-Но ты не уверена в этом,- поддел Джин.

-Да к чему ты вообще клонишь?- не выдержала девушка.- Я тебя вообще не знаю, ты сваливаешься как снег на голову, требуешь слушаться тебя, говоришь какую-то ерунду, а потом заявляешь, что я не родилась?

-Именно,- кивнул мужчина.- Только слушаться надо не меня, а Хранителя, ты служишь ему.

-Да кто ты вообще такой? Откуда ты взялся?

-Джин, Генезис, человек, один из команды, как и ты. Ну… не как ты, конечно, ты в своем роде уникальна, как и каждый из нас.

-Из кого – из нас? Почему у меня впечатление, что за мной постоянно наблюдают как будто скрытой камерой?

-Ты новичок и ты сильная, - снова не стал увиливать мужчина.- Не стану скрывать, ты очень сильная, ты Тайлер, а это значит, что у тебя есть власть.

-С каких это пор?

-Не перебивай! – жестко произнес он, повысив голос. Девушка почему-то послушно замолчала.- И более того, ты полная противоположность Хранителю. Ты разрушаешь, ты уничтожаешь… и нет, я знаю, что ты думаешь – ты не зло, а он – не добро в последней инстанции. Это уже перебор. Патрик… он иногда спускается сюда… сверху… очень редко, но ради тебя он пробыл здесь какое-то время. И Жрица… она была славной женщиной, замену ей будет найти нелегко.

-Она погибла, я вспомнила,- Саманта опустила голову.

-Да, она ушла,- согласился Джин.- И я рано или поздно уйду, а вот ты не сможешь, если завершишь то, ради чего ты здесь.

-Что?

-Тебе решать, когда вспомнишь. А ты вспомнишь и не сможешь сопротивляться тьме внутри себя. Жажда мести займет все твое существо и вот тогда ты станешь по-настоящему опасна. И не удивлюсь, если Хранитель решит убрать тебя.

-Убить?

-Возможно, хотя он не приверженец убийств.

-Мой друг-коп? Тот молодой полицейский?

-Он самый.

-Но он призрак!

-Ты и его помнишь?

-Смутно, не его внешность, скорее просто то, что он мой друг, что он молод и что я… я причинила ему страдания,- она намеренно не стала упоминать о боли – могут ли мертвые ее чувствовать?

-Это не мое дело – только ваше с ним,- махнул рукой Джин.- Хотя, это даже интересно, что он помог тебе.

-Помог? Я ослепла, я помню урывками!

-Ты хотела сама ничего не видеть, ты постоянно жаловалась, ныла, бегала от него, а он между тем, всегда стремился дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Это Сэм не может сказать тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле, это другие не смогут, а я – могу.

-Так говори,- девушка еще больше напряглась. Странный новый знакомый знал действительно много, мог помочь, но его хотелось прибить.

-Твоя работа – защищать его, служить ему, быть близко тогда, когда он зовет тебя, чувствовать его – ты это можешь, но ты своевольна. Если не обуздаешь эмоции, вернешься в Гайд и вся работа пойдет насмарку.

-Я не вернусь в Гайд.

-Рад это слышать, но ты можешь вернуться даже против своего решения. Тебя и так пытаются выпихнуть все, кому не лень по нескольку раз на дню – это тебе ничего не говорит?

-Нет, а должно?

-Ты опасна, Тайлер, ты опасна для этого мира, для своих коллег, даже для Хранителя – удивляюсь, что он до сих пор с тобой возится. Хотя… это его работа и все такое, но я бы не стал на его месте.

Джонс растерянно пожала плечами, ничего не понимая.

-Когда обуздаешь нрав, вот тогда ты станешь ответственнее, надежнее, ты научишься подчиняться приказам и действительно станешь защитой, а пока ты просто истеричная дурочка со слишком высоким самомнением.

-Да?

-Уж поверь наблюдателям. Хотя не скрою, свое дело ты делаешь, хотя и излишне радикально.

-Что?

-Убийства, Тайлер. Я говорю про многочисленные трупы, которые тянутся за тобой как шлейф. Это… чересчур радикально.

-Именно поэтому Кокс и насел на меня?

-Кокс – пешка, хотя и метящая в дамки, но он силен. Кроме того, в деле постоянно есть призрак Гайда как тень отца Гамлета.

-То есть?

-То и есть. Потом поймешь сама, а пока просто игнорируй сигналы оттуда. Чем больше игнора, тем для тебя же лучше. Просто будь собой, но контролируй себя. Ты уже поняла, на что способна и именно поэтому была остановлена. Не допусти повтора этого – мир не игрушка, мир – штука хрупкая, а твой друг тебе доверился полностью. Не той женщине, к которой ты его периодами отсылаешь, а тебе, Тайлер, той, кто ты есть. Ты его защитник.

-Я не подведу его, обещаю.

-Еще как подведешь и снова бросишь его,- мужчина махнул рукой.- Просто пойми, у него своя судьба, а у тебя своя, вы можете пересекаться, идти рядом, но не привязывайся к нему.

-Почему?

-А это как у вампиров – они живут долго, могут влюбляться, заниматься любовью, но глубоко привязываться – слишком болезненно.

-Люди смертны,- поняла Саманта.

-Именно,- поддержал Джин.- Они уходят, а вампир будет жить и дальше.

-А причем тут Хранитель?

-Потом поймешь, это не мое дело. Мы почти пришли.

-Погоди, я же так ничего и не знаю про тебя – имя может быть вымышленным, фамилию ты не сказал, откуда ты, как тебя найти?

-Фамилия… я ее не помню, это правда. Найти меня? Этого не требуется. Это первая встреча, вводная часть, впереди еще максимум две, а потом я снова займусь своими делами или уйду, а у тебя будет больше ответственности.

-А откуда ты? Кем ты был? Ты тоже коп?

-Я солдат, но я всегда хотел быть полицейским, с самого детства.

-Солдат? То есть… военнослужащий Ее Величества?

-Э… ну… я подданный короны, но я был верен королю Георгу.

Саманта открыла рот.

-Отцу Ее Величества?!

-Да. И я участвовал во Второй мировой уже будучи достаточно взрослым. Ты – мое последнее задание, потом я уйду на покой.

-То есть… на пенсию?

-Можно и так сказать, если тебе это нравится больше,- вздохнул мужчина.

-А кто будет вместо тебя?

-Никто.

Девушка осторожно погладила шершавую кожу руки мужчины.

-У тебя молодой голос, но у меня странное впечатление, что ты выглядишь старше.

-Я хотел выглядеть привлекательно, но душой я стар и я устал от работы,- признал он.- Я выбрал эту работу сам, потому что кто-то должен это делать, но все имеет начало и конец. Я просто хочу на покой.

-Думаю, что спрашивать о твоем возрасте нетактично.

-Я стар,- повторил он.

-А мне тридцать. Собственно, это все, что я знаю о своем возрасте – только цифру без даты рождения.

-Хорошо,- сухо уронил он.- Больше и не надо. Не буду провожать тебя в квартиру, я уважаю невмешательство в личную жизнь.

-Постой! А как мне найти тебя? Я хочу сказать, что я вспомню… может быть стану снова видеть, но я хочу видеть тебя!

-Ну… я высокий, не лишен привлекательности, рыжеватый шатен с карими глазами – ничего сверхъестественного. Просто человек.

-И ты гей?

-Господи, это здесь причем?

-Ты спрашивал про внешность мужчины – обычно гетеросексуалы этим не интересуются.

-Я гей, довольна?- почему-то раздраженно ответил он.- Знаю, что в будущем это почти нормально, но в мое время за это могли жестоко избить и даже засадить в тюрьму как Уайлда. В мое время это не афишировалось, так что… в какой-то степени я пришел сюда как и ты за свободой. Думал, что ты это должна была понять.

-О… извини, конечно, понимаю. Не переживай, у меня друзья – геи… то есть они были друзьями… теперь я одна.

-Ты сама этого хотела. И спасибо за понимание. Все, мне пора на работу.

-А… хорошо, но все же – ты же знаешь, кто стоял за Коксом, не сам же он вдруг изъявил желание явиться именно в убойный отдел. Ниточка тянется в Гайд, ты сказал. К кому она тянется?

-Я не должен говорить об этом, Тайлер, это вообще не мое дело.

-Но ты же помогаешь, так помогай или молчи!

Мужчина покусал губы.

-Ладно, думаю, ты бы узнала рано или поздно. Хорс,- Саманта с шумом втянула воздух.- Нет-нет-нет, вот этого я и боялся. Хорс не плохой, хотя не могу сказать, что он хороший, все, знаешь ли, относительно.

-Грегори Хорс попросил Кокса уничтожить меня?

-Вернуть,- поправил Генезис.- И это была не просьба.

Девушка сжала губы и стиснула зубы. Ну разумеется…

-Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся, - утешил Джин.- Все идет как надо, ты справляешься, я тебе не нужен, но если вдруг я понадоблюсь настолько срочно, что не будет сил терпеть, когда прозреешь – выезжай из города по любой трассе и позови меня.

-Вот так просто? Никаких ритуалов вызова? Никакой магии или плясок с бубном?

-Тайлер, я занятой человек, а не Рождественский дух, включи мозги и прекрати нести ерунду!

-Ты говоришь, как мой шеф. Хорошо, Джин… нет, лучше Генезис, если откровенно… в общем, рада была познакомиться и все такое. Пришлю сову, как буду в Хогвартсе.

Мужчина легонько щелкнул ее по лбу пальцем.

-Не ерничай,- а потом наклонился и коснулся губами ее щеки.- Рад был познакомиться, Тайлер.

-Да, а почему нельзя сближаться с Сэмом? – спохватилась она.- Генезис? Джин?

Но ответа так и не последовало.

На протяжении выходных ничего особенного не произошло. Сэм попытался затащить подругу на танцы, но та отказалась в категоричной форме, сославшись на состояние здоровья – в толпе ее могли просто затолкать, да и особой тяги к развлечениям у нее не было. В итоге Сэм укатил с Энни, а Саманта осталась дома. В полной тишине, как она заметила, было легко и почему-то комфортно. Отсутствие радио и телевизора намного облегчало жизнь – ничто не бормотало под ухом, не становилось шумом и было очень здорово просто посидеть в тишине и наслаждаться покоем. Иной назвал бы это медитацией, когда Саманта села на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки, но она банально заснула.

Эта дорога под звездным небом была уже знакома – просто дорога в две стороны и лишь звезды над головой, неторопливо кружащие в причудливом танце. Странное, но почему-то такое родное место откуда-то как бы из прошлой жизни.

Дорога изогнулась как живая, извернулась громадной черной змеей с пронзительно-синими глазами, но в руке Джонс оказался меч, которым она взмахнула, намереваясь поразить змею. Вот только Саманта никогда не держала в руке такое оружие и понятия не имела, как сражаться. А еще она боялась змей, и в особенности тех, у которых были странные человеческие синие глаза.

-Наш-ш-ш-ша!- зашипела змея.- Ты наш-ш-ш-ша! Подчинис-с-с-сь!

-Нет!- вскрикнула она, просыпаясь. Внутренний голос сообщил о наступлении ночи – она проспала слишком долго здесь, и просуществовала слишком мало там, в том странном знакомом месте с дорогой и звездами.

Чутье подсказало, что в комнате кто-то есть, но это было едва ощутимо, сердце забилось быстрее, но не от страха, а от чего-то знакомого, как будто это и был кто-то знакомый.

Друг?

-Друг?- тихо спросила она, повернувшись на едва уловимое ощущение присутствия. – Ты тот юноша, который остановил меня, верно?

Тишина не ответила, но Джонс по-прежнему чувствовала незнакомца – перед глазами как будто что-то мелькнуло: поле, стройная фигура в форме полицейского, светлые волосы, кровь на лице, нечитаемые, тусклые, как будто стертые цифры на погонах, карканье воронья, запахи сырой земли, яблок, прения листьев, странно-знакомый флюгер и очень знакомый дом. А еще крест вдалеке. Крест…

Сердце сдавило чувство вины.

-Прости меня, друг,- прошептала девушка, склоняя голову.- Прости, я… я подвела тебя, предала твое доверие, прости меня. Помоги мне, я хочу видеть, хочу увидеть тебя, вспомнить все, что было. Клянусь, я никогда не причиню тебе боли и зла, помоги мне, прошу тебя, помоги!

Она даже не знала, что ее глаза «смотрят» на его лицо, что молодой коп так же неотрывно смотрит на нее, что его светлые ресницы подрагивают, а тонкие губы чуть сжимаются от скорби. Он не мог бы помочь ей.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, она почувствовала его намерение.

-Не уходи,- попросила она, не смея даже протянуть к нему руку.- Не бросай меня, друг, мне плохо без тебя.

Он повернулся, глядя на подругу единственным глазом, не решаясь покинуть ее, но и не имея возможности остаться рядом.

-Ты нужен мне, Джин,- прошептали ее губы.

И он не посмел бросить ее.

В понедельник Сэм зашел к ней – Саманта весь уикэнд не выходила из квартиры и даже прогоняла его, стоило только ему постучаться. Он не беспокоился – девушка жила своей, мало понятной ему жизнью, так что вполне могло оказаться, что она тренировалась или же готовилась покорять Эверест, или разрабатывала план мести Коксу, ну или по меньшей мере просто отдыхала.

Но в понедельник нужно было выходить на работу, потому было бы логично пойти вместе.

-Я быстро,- сообщила девушка, открывая дверь, одновременно застегивая рубашку и обуваясь.

-Не торопись,- Сэм оглядел чистую квартиру подруги – тут было слишком чисто, как будто… стерильно. Неудивительно – Саманта давно уже не готовила, почему-то даже не покупала продуктов, странно, но в целом и не ела, особенно не мусорила, всегда выглядела свежей как после душа, хотя могла здорово экономить на воде и стиральном порошке. И она всегда привлекательно пахла, даже в конце рабочего дня, когда даже сам Сэм чувствовал, что пропотел насквозь, пропитался табачным дымом и запахом алкогольных паров.- Что делала? Ты хоть на улицу выходила?

-Я была занята, Сэм,- сообщила она, надевая туфли.

-И не скажешь, чем?

-Не скажу. Все, я готова,- она распрямилась и поправила волосы.- Новая рабочая неделя, Кокс и как всегда куча неприятностей.

-Я уверен, что шеф что-нибудь придумает,- попытался успокоить Сэм.- В конце концов, ты действительно рисковала собой, спасая людей и нас с шефом, это Кокс просто обязан принять во внимание.

-Он обязан только своему начальству,- не согласилась она.- Кроме того, он как ищейка, он уже напал на след и почти загнал меня в угол.

-Это опасно,- засмеялся Сэм.- Загнанная ты еще опаснее.

-Не в этот раз,- чуть нахмурилась Саманта.- Это западня, Сэм. В углу стоит ловушка, а я в ней засела прочнее, чем муха в паутине. И я меньше всего хочу, чтобы шеф просил кого-то за меня. Обычно, это ничем хорошим кончиться по определению не может.

-Ты что-то вспомнила?

-Он был связан с масонами, вот ЭТО я хорошо запомнила, и я не горю желанием связать его по рукам и ногам, если он соберется к ним обратиться.

-Но за тебя мог бы сказать и мэр.

-Скажи еще, и королева, боже ее храни,- фыркнула Саманта.

-Она приглашала тебя на чаепитие.

-Все равно, Сэм. Не хочу впутывать в мои дела ни тебя, ни шефа.

-Однажды Энни сказала мне, что мы здесь все прикрываем спины друг друга. Это серьезно, Сэмми, Кокс не отстанет.

-Знаю, но тем не менее, это мое дело и его на меня. Зацепит тебя – станет хуже Энни и мне, зацепит шефа – вообще все пойдет прахом.

-Ты переживаешь за него даже сейчас, когда даже не помнишь его.

-Это моя работа, я переживаю за всех и я стараюсь о мере сил и возможностей защитить вас. Кокс слишком опасен.

-Ты уверена, что ничего не помнишь из прошлого?- Сэм прищурился на нее.

-Уверена,- солгала она, помня слова Генезиса-Джина.- Я знаю таких как Кокс, это пиявки, кровососы, это палачи, что хуже всего.

-Но он арестует тебя!

-Я найду выход, в крайнем случае, мне могут помочь.

-Кто? Как?

-Мой… друг… думаю, что он друг. Впрочем, это не его ума дело, сама попытаюсь разобраться. Наконец, это не так страшно – все те кары небесные и пытки ада, которыми грозит Кокс.

-Это трибунал!

-Это меня не особо пугает,- она вздохнула, вспомнив слова о возвращении в Гайд и наставления Генезиса о недопущении ее туда возвращении.

-Ты смелая, храбрая, но даже это сейчас не имеет значения. Саманта, это тюрьма, ты не понимаешь? Он арестует тебя, сфабрикует доказательства, коих немало, повернет все в свою сторону и засадит тебя пожизненно.

Она остановилась и повернулась к мужчине.

-Сэм, поверь мне, в тюрьме я ему не нужна. Он хочет иного, но он этого не получит.

-Что он хочет? Он намекал на секс?

-Господь с тобой, Тайлер!- испугалась она.- Сдурел? Он принципиальный ублюдок, а не похотливый кобель. В ЭТОМ плане я ему точно не нужна, уж поверь.

-Тогда что ему от тебя надо?

-Это личное, Сэм. Не вдавайся в подробности – я не скажу, чтобы не подставлять под удар тебя и шефа, к которому ты непременно обратишься. И, Сэм, не обращайся к шефу, очень прошу. Это очень важно для меня – не подставляй его.

Сэм неодобрительно покачал головой. Подруга явно что-то знала, намного больше, чем делилась с ним. Она вообще стала какая-то скрытная после аварии, трудно было понять, что она знала, что помнила, а что забыла, но она скрывала слишком многое, что могло только навредить ей.

-Сэм, дай слово, что не будешь вмешиваться,- потребовала Саманта.

-Хорошо, - сдался он.- Даю слово. Но я в корне не согласен с твоим упрямством…

-Это не упрямство, Сэм,- ему показалось, что она как будто недоговорила, что окончание фразы повисло в воздухе, но она уже сменила тему.- Сегодня погода просто сказочная, не находишь?

Он пожал плечами – небо затянуто облаками, тепло, но не жарко.

-Рассказать про танцы?- предложил он, поняв, что говорить на тему расследований подруга не захочет.

-Расскажи, конечно,- оживилась она.

Хант явился лишь под конец дня, чем несказанно удивил не только Сэма и команду, но и суперинтенданта и даже Кокса.

Последний просидел в своей каморке целый день, практически не вылезая на свет божий, чем немного ослабил бдительность команды, но почему-то напряг Сэма и Саманту. Последняя же вообще ходила сама не своя, полностью погрузившись в себя, почти не сидя на рабочем месте, зато почему-то активно проявляя интерес к архиву и Бюро находок. В целом, при общем настрое офицеров и практически полному отсутствию желания работать вследствие отсутствия бдительного ока шефа, Сэм не стал особенно удивляться тому, что подруга так же не пожелала сидеть на месте, предпочтя довольно привычное ей уединение. Мало ли, может быть, она собственными силами пыталась что-то вспомнить или даже тренировалась в попытке вернуть зрение. Как бы то ни было, ей не мешали, но и особого рвения оказывать помощь так же не наблюдалось.

Духота в офисе выгнала Сэма на балкон как раз в тот момент, когда бронзовая красотка Кортина только-только припарковалась около байка Джонс. Хант вышел сам, а со стороны пассажира на землю ступила стройная блондинка Кэти, которая дождалась, пока мужчина обойдет машину, чуть приобняла его и чмокнула в губы. Хант шлепнул ее по упругому заду и, махнув на прощание рукой, ушел.

-Хорошо еще Саманта этого не видит,- пробормотал Сэм.

-Не видит чего?- поинтересовалась невесть откуда взявшаяся подруга. Сэм подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности и обернулся.

-Господи боже, ты меня в гроб сведешь!- заявил он.- Не подкрадывайся так больше.

-Даже не думала, честно,- она ласково улыбнулась другу.- Так что там такого интересного, чего мне не желательно видеть?- снова спросила она.

-Эм-м-м… да так, ничего особенного.

-Шеф приехал?- она подошла к нему ближе.

-Ты можешь отличить по звуку его машину от другой?- удивился Сэм.

-Не особенно, если честно, просто странно, что его сегодня целый день не было. Подумала, что это вполне мог бы быть именно он.

-Вот уж не скучал,- фыркнул Сэм.

-Врешь,- девушка наморщила нос.- Без него тут хоть вешайся с тоски. Люди спят и совершенно не хотят работать.

-И ты в их числе?

-Нет, вообще-то я пыталась понять, что такого важного есть или было в архиве, что меня туда тянуло.

-Что-то вспомнила?

-Немного,- впервые честно ответила она, на миг забыв о предупреждениях Генезиса.

-Что именно?

-Сэм, извини, но это не твое дело,- как можно мягче ответила она, жалея, что обижает друга. Что-то ему действительно не стоило знать, а о чем-то можно было болтать спокойно.

-Ничего, ты не обязана говорить,- однако, не обиделся он, в свою очередь подумав, что и он не до конца с ней откровенен. К примеру, он так и не сказал про блондинку.

Девушка нашарила его руку и чуть сжала его пальцы в своей ладони, потирая большим пальцем его кисть.

-Думаю, рано или поздно, мы разойдемся в разные стороны, Сэм,- сказала она.

-Почему? – не понял он.- То есть, это вполне возможно: мы вернемся домой, я снова буду старшим детективом-инспектором, а ты… ну я не уверен, но что-нибудь придумаем, верно?

-Ты сказал, что у меня рак, - печально ответила она.- Нечего тут думать, рак – это не насморк, вылечить трудно, но чаще от него умирают, ты же понимаешь.

-Нет-нет-нет, ТЫ не понимаешь. Рак там, в… в общем, здесь ты совершенно здорова,- он помотал головой, пытаясь сообразить, как преподнести ей новость о том, что это все нереально, этого мира нет, что они оба в коме и что в больнице она действительно умирает, а здесь живет… хотя и не известно почему.- Сэмми, по поводу Гайда… я только хочу сказать, что все сложно, но я все объясню, только…

-Так-так-так,- раздался голос – Сэм быстро выпустил руку подруги из своей и повернулся. Хант стоял, чуть прищурив на парочку глаза и поджав губы.- Как всегда воркуете, голубки.

-Это не то, что ты дума… то есть…- Сэм даже растерялся от такого – мало того, что Хант без зазрения совести приводит в кабинет какую-то красотку, так еще и прямо под носом той, с кем провел чудные выходные в Лондоне в одном номере, колесит с этой блондинкой и чуть ли не на глазах… если так можно сказать, Саманты целуется с Кэти!- Ты где был? – сменил он тон голоса.

-Добывал информацию,- нахально заявил Хант, глядя почему-то теперь на задумавшуюся девушку.- В общем, так, принцесса,- заявил он,- я связался с мэром,- девушка побледнела, но промолчала,- и он сказал, что ему уже лучше, что ребро почти в порядке и он решил устроить прием типа благотворительного бала-маскарада на шестнадцатое июня. Команда приглашена в качестве гостей, как особо отличившиеся в деле. Словом, цыпа, готовь платье: тебе уготована особая почесть – если уж не королева и чаепитие, то мэр и почет.

-Ты о чем?- спокойно поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Детка, ты сломала этому человеку ребро, чтобы вернуть его с того света,- Хант оттеснил Сэма и встал перед ней.- Думаю, что тебе уже пора привыкать к балам и всему такому.

-В последний раз такое мероприятие плачевно закончилось,- пробормотал Сэм.

Хант бросил на мужчину зверский взгляд и молча показал увесистый кулак.

-Бал – это здорово,- Саманта пожала плечами,- но мне там будет не по себе, я все равно не увижу ни нарядов, ни людей.

-Плевать, главное сходи с подружкой в ателье или магазин и найди себе клевый прикид.

-С какой подружкой?

-С любой. Не найдешь подружку, возьми Тайлера, по-моему, у вас неплохо получается быть вместе,- Хант снова пронзил мужчину взглядом, не предвещающим последнему ничего хорошего.

-А остальные причем, если всю работу делала Саманта?- спросил Сэм.

-А притом, что я так сказал и он так сказал. Тебе этого мало?

-Можно тебя на минутку?- Сэм осторожно оттеснил шефа с балкона.

-Если начнешь снова зудеть, лучше я пойду,- поморщился Хант.

-Это и есть тот чай с булочками?- кивнул Сэм в сторону балкона, а следовательно и улицы.

-Для справки – это не твое дело, Дороти,- обозлился Хант.- Я эту цыпу две недели уламывал ради того, чтобы мэр от меня отстал, а теперь она – просто клад в деле про слишком резвую Джонс и этого педика из ДК.

-И какое отношение к Саманте и Коксу имеет эта красотка?

-Никакого,- чуть не зашипел Хант.- Она имеет отношение к мэру и его умению улаживать сложные дела.

-И кто же это: любимая дочка, внучка, двоюродная сестричка? Нет, слишком молода,- Сэм постучал указательным пальцем по губам.

-Племянница!- не выдержал Хант.- Это настоящая акула, Тайлер, но она порядком действует на мозги дядюшке, а тот в свою очередь воздействует на Кокса и дело Джонс закроют. Не слишком много слов для твоей круглой головы, Глэдис?

-Саманта же просила не вмешивать масонов в это дело,- возмутился Сэм.

-Саманта – мой офицер, а я ее начальник, а теперь подведи итог. Этот говнюк ее с потрохами сожрет, если его отсюда не выкурить, а у мэра связи…

-Главное сейчас – вернуть ей память и зрение, я уверен, что она лучше тебя бы узна…

Договорить он не успел, поднятый за грудки очень сильно обозленным шефом.

-Я здесь главный, Тайлер!- напомнил Хант.- И не смей указывать мне на мое место! Мне плевать, что она знает, Я здесь старший инспектор, а не она.

-Ладно, хорошо,- Сэм вцепился в руки шефа.- Но она могла бы…

-Не могла бы! Если спустить эту бешеную девицу с поводка, она разнесет его нору, переломает ему кости, а на сладкое вцепится ему в глотку и поиграет в футбол его яйцами.

-С каких это пор тебя это заботит?

-С давних, в зависимости от противника. Этот ублюдок ей не по зубам.

-Она его знает, уверен, что она могла бы…

-Повторяю,- Хант встряхнул мужчину,- она НЕ будет вмешиваться в это дело!

Сэм моргнул – Хант явно что-то знал и очень сильно испугался, едва Сэм начал говорить про возможности Саманты.

-Шеф, ты в порядке? – спросил он. Хант расцепил пальцы и отвернулся.- Шеф, что происходит?

-Думаю, пора возвращаться к работе, а потом ехать в паб.

-Хорошо, как скажешь,- согласился Сэм.

Хант мельком взглянул на девушку, стоявшую на балконе, и прошел в офис.

Если бы девчонка влезла со своими гормонами, не приведи бог полезла бы в драку с Коксом, дело кончилось бы серьезными проблемами, если не сказать, что адом кромешным. Она легко могла бы развязать и без того крайне напряженные отношения с такими как Кокс или Харнс, а это уже пахло полномасштабной войной. Это ей было бы весело, но не самому Джину, который даже думать не хотел о возможной угрозе. Нейтрализовать нависшую проблему в виде очередной потенциальной драки было проще, чем позволить девчонке пойти в конуру Кокса и действительно сломать тому челюсть. Руки Джина чесались проучить выблядка самостоятельно, но он бы не посмел опять-таки из-за боязни, что вмешается эта девица с аномальной тягой защиты его самого, со своей нудной справедливостью и принципом «Убей все живое и защити друга!». Отчасти он понимал девчонку – действительно, кто-то должен был взвалить на себя всю эту муторную процедуру защиты всего светлого и справедливого, вот только дело было в самой Джонс и в том, что она действительно могла натворить без контроля Джина. Хорошо еще, что он успел затормозить ее, когда она снова принялась махать палкой и едва не вышибла глаз тому говнюку, что держал его… а она могла бы… ох, как могла бы… и вот тогда Кокс вцепился бы в нее как чертов кровосос Дракула.

Намного проще все сделать самому, чем позволить работать дилетанту, хотя и с моральными принципами, которые Джину были отчасти симпатичны. Но все-таки, нельзя же вот так ходить по городу и вырезать население как цыплят! Хотя… иногда и ему самому очень бы хотелось именно так и поступать с наркодилерами и убийцами.

Тайлер как-то болтал про какую-то Темную сторону Силы, ну вот что-то подобное чувствовалось и в Джонс. Интересно, а те джедаи и правда настолько чокнутые, как Тайлер их описывал? Машут какими-то там световыми мечами, постоянно дерутся, защищают справедливость… нет уж, ковбои и Гэри Купер намного интереснее каких-то непонятных джедаев, Сил и Даркведера… имя-то какое дурацкое!

Саманта повернулась, когда Сэм ступил на балкон.

-У вас сложные отношения,- заметила она.

-Куда как,- Сэм поправил рубашку.- Иногда я думаю, что когда-нибудь он меня убьет от усердия, чертов псих.

-Он и пальцем тебя не тронет,- улыбнулась девушка.- То есть не вообще, но поверь мне, он очень ценит тебя, твое к нему расположение, вашу дружбу. Я думаю, что для него важно не то, что ты в команде, не то, что ты один из его офицеров, а то, что ты есть, кто ты, то, что ты даешь ему.

-Помимо того, что я безуспешно пытаюсь научить его не распускать руки по отношению к подозреваемым? О, да, он очень высоко меня ценит и может вытерпеть почти минуту без рукоприкладства.

-Ну, не могу сказать, что однажды он предложит тебе ходить за ручку и наденет тебе бриллиантовое кольцо на палец, но я почему-то уверена, что настанет день, когда он скажет, что очень любит тебя.

-Сэмми, он не в восторге от геев.

-Я не про нежные отношения, Сэм. Я про настоящую мужскую дружбу, как Уотсон и Холмс, как…

-Хаус и Уилсон?

-Да, и это тоже. Кстати, а это кто?

-Саманта, ты же помнишь,- прищурился на нее Сэм.- По глазам вижу, что ты помнишь больше, чем говоришь.

Она вздохнула.

-Хорошо, ты прав, я помню, но дело в том, что все непросто, мой друг. Я не знаю, что в том, что я помню, правда, а что вымысел, потому стараюсь держать тебя подальше от всего этого, чтобы не навредить.

-Но ты же помнишь Гайд?

-Помню, конечно, я перевелась оттуда.

-Саманта!- обиделся Сэм.- Ладно, ты права, это не мое дело, но я думал, что мы друзья, что мы помогаем друг другу.

-Я помогаю как могу, но… в том, что мне разрешено делать для тебя. Прости.

-Разрешено кем? Хантом? Хорсом? Коксом? Думаешь, мы не справимся с ними?

-Не ими, моим другом, моим… шефа нет рядом? Моим куратором, а если угодно, моим шефом, настоящим шефом.

-Что, тем, что застрял в 1984 году?

-В 1983 году и он не застрял. Думаю, нужно идти, а то шеф взбесится.

-Он и так не в настроении,- Сэм потер шею.- Пойдем?

-Я чуть попозже, если не против. От меня все равно толку мало, а так хотя бы не буду его раздражать.

-По-моему, ты единственная, кто его НЕ раздражает.

-Ну да, я его просто вывожу из себя, по твоим словам. Иди, я сейчас подойду.

Он ушел с балкона, практически сразу столкнувшись с Коксом, облокотившегося о стену и с недобрым прищуром наблюдавшего за парой.

-Инспектор,- Сэм резко остановился.

-Детектив,- тот смерил мужчину взглядом.- Ваш начальник уже в офисе, а что Вы делаете здесь?

-У меня перерыв,- резко ответил Сэм.- Это не разрешено?

-Почему же,- пожал плечами Кокс,- отдыхайте, расслабляйтесь.

-Босс!- из офиса высунулся Крис.- Босс, шеф зовет.

-Иду,- кивнул Сэм.

Кокс гаденько ухмыльнулся.

-Всего доброго, детектив.

Сэм хотел уже предупредить, чтобы тот даже близко не смел бы приближаться к Саманте, но Крис снова поторопил его.

-Босс, шеф говорит, что если Вы немедленно не явитесь в кабинет, он оторвет Вам мошонку.

-Приятного вечера, детектив,- снова сказал Кокс, ухмыльнувшись во весь рот.

-И Вам не болеть,- бросил Сэм, шагая к неловко топтавшемуся Крису.

-Так-так-так-так,- омерзительно сладко пропел Кокс, заходя на балкончик.- Прохлаждаетесь, детектив Тайлер-Джонс?

Саманта от испуга вздрогнула и прижалась спиной к балконной перегородке.

-Это мое дело, что делать,- с вызовом ответила она.

-Безусловно,- согласился мужчина, сверкнув глазами.- Кажется, надвигается буря,- он потянул носом свежий воздух.- Как бы не зацепило,- шепнул он, наклонившись к уху девушки.

-Меня не зацепит в любом случае,- страх сковывал горло, но Саманта боялась не столько за себя, сколько за другого человека.

-Вот как? Спешу обрадовать Вас, мой отчет по Вашему делу почти готов, думаю, завтра утром Вы получите направление в Гайд,- она судорожно сглотнула и побледнела.- Или предпочтете иной выход?

-Какой?- сил хватило только на то, чтобы открыть непослушные губы и выдохнуть какой-то жалкий писк.

-Вы пойдете со мной. Право, детектив, с Вашими способностями прозябать в гнилом отделе,- он пощелкал языком.- У нас намного больше возможностей, больше перспектив карьерного роста, больше интересной работы.

-У меня есть работа и карьера меня не интересует,- девушка отодвинулась в угол балкона.

-Есть и другое решение,- жестче прервал ее Кокс.- Вы пойдете под трибунал за превышение служебными полномочиями, за жестокие убийства, за… впрочем, Вы же сами помните, верно?

Она издала полузадушенный стон.

-Не знаю, о чем Вы, инспектор.

-Почаще вспоминайте имя Джона Харта, детектив,- он загнал ее в самый угол, отрезав путь к бегству.

-Эй!- раздался окрик. Саманта задрожала – шеф! Что ему здесь надо?- Что здесь происходит?

-Я почти завершил свое расследование, инспектор,- Кокс повернулся к разъяренному Ханту.- Это было самое короткое расследование из всех и самое кровавое. Сегодня я подготавливаю документы на перевод детектива Тайлер-Джонс в Гайд…- Хант сузил глаза, - …как наиболее мягкое из возможных решений, или же она будет арестована и передана под суд.

-Она остается здесь,- холодно сообщил Хант, глядя в глаза Кокса.- И думаю, это решать не Вам, инспектор.

-Неужели?- совершенно спокойно полюбопытствовал тот.- Кстати, что скажете об обвинении в халатности Вас?

Хант быстро кинул взгляд на коротко взрыкнувшую Джонс, взгляд невидящих глаз которой стал опасно сосредоточенным. Ой, не к добру, если она прямо сейчас сорвется и швырнет ублюдка с балкона вниз!

-Саманта, - он протянул ей руку,- пошли отсюда.

Она ужом протиснулась мимо Кокса и вцепилась в руку шефа, лишь на миг почему-то замешкавшись и, повернув голову в сторону инспектора ДК, повторив тот короткий рык.

Когда оба копа ушли, Кокс перегнулся через балкон, оценив расстояние до земли и зло захохотал.

-Он не посмеет тронуть тебя,- заявила Саманта, шагая по коридору.- Через мой труп он доберется своими когтями до кого бы то ни было из команды!

-Не надо через труп,- попросил Хант.- Утром его уже здесь быть не должно, а дело закроют.

-Что?- она остановилась.- Шеф, ты же не перешел черту? Кого ты попросил об услуге?

-Я твой начальник и я несу полную ответственность за тебя,- упрямо процедил Хант.- И не смей читать мне морали, Джонс!

-Да я и не посмела бы, но…- растерялась она.- Извини. И спасибо, что вытащил меня.

-Это моя работа,- он толкнул перед ней двери офиса, впуская внутрь.

К шести офис опустел, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула, массируя шею, Саманта рядом каким-то образом умудрялась на ощупь печатать на машинке, Хант вышел из кабинета, набрасывая на плечи пиджак.

-Все, крошки эльфы, пора по домам, а лучше в паб,- сказал он.

-Я домой,- устало выдохнул Сэм, разминая ноющие мышцы.

-Пожалуй, я тоже,- согласилась с ним Джонс.- Расслаблюсь как-нибудь без алкоголя.

-Зануды,- фыркнул Хант.- Ладно, девочки, пошли уже.

-Черт, забыл ключи в столе!- Сэм хлопнул себя по карманам.

-Не ной, открою я твою дверку,- пообещал Джин.

-Знаю я, как ты открываешь, ты мне два замка сломал,- Сэм развернулся и побежал в управление.

-Нытик,- поморщился Хант.- Эй, Алиса, а ты ничего не забыла? – обратился он к задумчивой девушке.- Косметичку? Помаду? Кольт? Карманный танк?

-Любимую базуку оставила в других брюках,- пошутила она. Хант улыбнулся.

Они не заметили бесшумно подошедшего к ним сзади человека.

-Без глупостей, здоровяк,- хрипло приказал тот, ткнув Ханта в спину дулом пистолета.- Никаких лишний движений и все будут счастливы, я понятно выражаюсь?

-Вполне,- Хант взглянул на всполошившуюся Джонс – только бы она не наделала глупостей.

-Шеф?- сразу спросила Саманта.- Что происходит?

-Все нормально, детка, нас снова взяли в заложники,- успокоил он.- Я только быстренько разберусь с этим педиком и мы сразу поедем домой.

-Помолчи,- человек ткнул его рукой в плечо, приказывая развернуться. Джин увидел перед собой высокого мужчину во всем черном, начиная от ботинок, заканчивая перчатками и самодельной маской из шапки с прорезями для глаз. - Теперь слушайте меня – ни единого лишнего телодвижения и все будет просто замечательно, это ясно, цыпа?- обратился он к Саманте.

Она сделала один неуловимый крошечный шажок вперед.

-Ты не поняла, фея, я не шучу,- он передернул затвор – девушка тут же остановилась. - Руки, красотка!- приказал мужчина.- И без глупостей.

-Приказываешь слабой девочке,- скривился Хант.- Что ты за мужик!

-Я наслышан о нраве этой девочки,- перебил человек,- так что лучше обезопасить ситуацию. Ты тоже, здоровяк,- кивнул он.- Медленно достань наручники и пристегни себя к своей подружке. И не дразни меня,- он качнул стволом.

Джин отцепил от пояса наручники и скрепил себя с Самантой.

-Очень хорошо, голубки,- удовлетворенно улыбнулся мужчина,- а теперь шагайте к машине и не пытайтесь удрать. Ну же,- подтолкнул он молчавшую девушку. Та безропотно подчинилась.- Ты, - ткнул он Ханта,- веди машину, а ты, - обратился он к девушке,- веди себя тихо. Я ясно выражаюсь?

-И как мы сядем по-твоему?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Мне плевать,- ответил человек.- Сучка может сесть к тебе на колени.

-Я справлюсь, шеф,- так же спокойно сказала Саманта.- Переберусь на пассажирское сиденье, если поможешь.

-О, как это трогательно,- оскалился человек.- Какая забота о ближнем.

-Так, детка, осторожнее,- Хант помог девушке сесть сначала на водительское сидение, а потом перебраться на пассажирское.- И как мне вести? – он положил руки на руль – рука девушки повисла в воздухе.

-Думаю, твоя девочка тебе поможет,- мужчина устроилась на заднем сидении, не сводя с заложников дула пистолета.

Саманта положила руку на кисть Джина.

-Куда едем?- спросил Хант, когда ситуация немного разрядилась.

-В одно чудесное место,- мужчина назвал адрес.

-Ублюдок,- прошептал Хант.

-Рули, или снесу этой твари башку!- заорал человек, ткнув ствол в голову девушки.

Кортина тронулась.

-Хорошо,- успокоился человек.- Рули и все будет хорошо.

-Зачем тебе это? – спросил Джин.- Ты убьешь нас?

-Нет нужды, - хохотнул тот.- У меня приказ остановить вас, задержать на время, но если вы оба будете хорошими мальчиком и девочкой, или я сначала пристрелю девчонку, а потом тебя, коп.

-Тронешь его – сломаю руки, ноги и хребет,- пообещала Саманта.

Мужчина схватил ее за волосы – она дернулась и закрыла глаза от боли.

-Мне говорили про твою симпатию к твоему начальнику, крошка,- прошипел мужчина ей на ухо.- Почему ты его защищаешь снова и снова? Кто он тебе?

-Он мой шеф и мой долг защищать его,- выдохнула она.

-Ты просто жалкая, - он дернул ее за волосы и продолжал издеваться с каждым последующим словом,- слабая, слепая неудачница. Что ты можешь сделать? Заплакать, а?

-Отпусти ее!- приказал Хант.- Ты, живо отпусти ее!

Мужчина не воспротивился агрессии заложника и выпустил волосы Саманты – та потерла ноющую голову.

-Мразь!- с ненавистью плюнул Хант.

-Полегче, коп,- заметил человек.- На твоей стороне такая крутая цыпа, можешь спать спокойно… пока можешь,- добавил он, гадко ухмыльнувшись.

-Зачем нас останавливать, если ты не хочешь нас убивать?- спросила Саманта.- Чей это приказ? На кого ты работаешь?

-Много вопросов, красотка,- недовольно бросил человек.- Думаешь, я раскрою все секреты, потому что ты так хочешь?

-Тебе приказали молчать, да?- оскалилась она.- Приказали слушаться хозяина, хорошая собачка? Интересно, а косточку потом дадут или пристрелят как шавку?

-Полегче, ты,- дуло снова уперлось в голову девушки.

-Детка, не дразни его,- попросил Хант.- Нас будут искать.

-Обязательно,- заверил человек.- И найдут, если они не безнадежные тупицы. Ваша смерть мне ни к чему, я уже сказал.

-Тогда что это?- снова спросила Саманта.- Испытание нашей силы воли? Задание на выживание?

-Это приказ, а остальное меня не касается.

-Ты получил за это деньги?

-А ты умна, крошка.

-Знаю. Наличные или счет в банке? Думаю, наличные. А что потом? Сбежишь за границу? Не думаешь, что когда я выберусь из западни, я найду тебя и сверну твою шею?

-К тому времени я буду далеко. Точнее ТЫ будешь далеко от меня.

Хант метнул быстрый взгляд на хмурившуюся Джонс.

-Что это значит?

-Сам поймешь, коп, или мне подсказать?

Кортина мягко остановилась, мужчина сразу открыл дверь.

-Выходите и без глупостей – я не промахнусь и в бегущего зайца.

Джин подождал, пока Саманта подтянется на его место и переместился. Копы вышли.

-Отстегни браслеты,- приказал человек.

Джин щелкнул ключом, открыв наручники.

-Вперед,- распорядился мужчина.

Саманта запнулась и чуть не упала – Хант успел подхватить ее.

-О, ради бога!- поморщился человек.- Возьми ее на ручки или веди за руку! Я теряю время.

-А я терпение,- пробормотала Саманта.

-Саманта, осторожно,- Джин взял девушку за руку и медленно пошел вперед. Она подчинилась, доверившись ему полностью.

-Хорошо, - скомандовал человек, когда Джин и Саманта вошли в какое-то темное помещение,- а теперь, цыпочка, пройди два шага назад. А ты стой на месте,- кивнул он Ханту подбородком.

-Даже не мечтай,- девушка напряглась, ожидая, что память вот-вот снова оживет и она наконец сможет драться как следует, но ничего не происходило.

-Все хорошо, детка,- успокоил ее Хант.- Не волнуйся, сделай, как он говорит.

-Нет,- она сжала кулаки.

-Не заставляй меня проделать в твоем шефе дополнительную дыру,- попросил человек, передернув затвор.

-Джонс, отойди,- тихо сказал Хант. Девушка подчинилась, прислушиваясь к малейшему звуку.

-Отлично,- широко улыбнулся человек.- Рад был познакомиться. А вот теперь, это – на прощание,- он ударил Ханта в лицо и захлопнул двери, за которыми мгновенно раздался тяжелый удар – Джонс рванула вперед, ударив кулаками в металл.- Дело сделано,- человек удовлетворенно улыбнулся, снимая надоевшую маску, ероша волосы рукой, и быстро покинул место преступления.

-Шеф!- завопила Саманта.

-Все… в порядке…- тот охнул, садясь и прикасаясь к губе – рот наполнил металлический привкус крови. Говнюк промахнулся – заехал по зубам.

-Клянусь, я найду и убью его,- пообещала Джонс.- Ты где?

-Не знаю, тут темно,- ответил тот, нашаривая зажигалку и щелкая ей – огонек осветил помещение – массивный холодильник, слава богу, не работающий.

-Кругом металл,- догадалась Джонс, стоя у двери.- Эхо сильное.

-Холодильник,- коротко пояснил Хант, вставая и осматриваясь. Металл толстый, такой не откроешь отмычкой, да и под рукой нет ничего, что бы хоть как-то напоминало небольшой ломик. –Заброшенный холодильник. Осторожно!- остановил он девушку, резко прошедшую чуть вперед и вбок.- Там крючья!

-Что?

-Крючья, на них подвешивают туши.

Она обернулась.

-Отлично, - еле слышно произнесла она, потирая переносицу.- Просто великолепно – могильник. Господи, за что ты так меня не любишь, друг?

-Ты винишь меня?- оскорбился Хант.

-Нет, с чего ты взял?

-Кроме нас тут никого нет, к кому еще тогда ты обращалась?

-К… - она вздохнула и отошла к противоположной стене, медленно передвигая ноги, ощупывая пол под ногами.- Не важно.

Саманта уперлась ладонями в металлическую стену, развернулась и сползла на пол, подтягивая колени к груди.

-Эй, не бойся, нас найдут,- мужчина подошел к ней и присел рядом.

-За это я не переживаю, обязательно найдут, даже не сомневайся,- улыбнулась она.- Сэм умный, он может многое, если хочет, вот только он может не понять, куда мы исчезли. Жаль, что нет спутниковой связи и мобильников, было бы проще.

-Чего нет?

-В том-то и дело, что ничего нет, но его это не останавливало. Думаю, и сейчас не остановит.

-Ты в порядке?

Она не стала отвечать на очевидный вопрос.

-Я вспомнила все, что со мной произошло здесь,- вместо этого сказала Саманта.- Все дела, все перестрелки, заложников, жертв, все пули, что я пустила в головы, все пули, что попали в меня или свистели рядом. Перевод из Гайда… тогда все началось, вся эта кутерьма, драки.

-Это было здорово?

-Это было. Просто было. Кокс может говорить что угодно, но сожаления от меня он не получит, я защищала жизни и судьбы своих коллег, я выполняла свою работу.

-Ты молодец, Джонс, ты сильная,- похвалил Хант.- Продолжай быть сильной дальше и все будет просто волшебно.

-Я мокрица, шеф,- вздохнула она.- И меня растопчут так, что после этого я не оправлюсь. И знаешь что?

-Что?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

-Ни черта это не изменит.

-Это изменит многое и Кокс получит тебя только через мой труп.

-Не говори так,- поморщилась девушка.- Никогда больше так не говори.

Он шумно перевел дух.

-Кстати, почему ты так рьяно меня защищаешь? Всегда хотел узнать.

-Ты мой шеф, Сэм – мой друг, остальные – мои коллеги или друзья. Все началось здесь, но силу набрало в Лондоне.

-Ты вспомнила Лондон?

Ей показалось, или в его голосе была печаль?

-Отель, прогулки, номер… Джек Харнс, смерть молодого копа, совсем мальчишки… по мне это сильно ударило.

-Я знаю,- тихо ответил Хант.- Ты изменилась.

-Нет, изменилась я сразу, как перевелась в твой отдел. Эта жизнь меня полностью изменила, мне пришлось подстраиваться под этот новый ритм. И мне здесь нравится.

-Рад слышать, детка.

-Только всему рано или поздно приходит конец,- снова вздохнула она.

-О чем ты говоришь?- нахмурился он.

-Обо всем,- уклонилась она.- Хотя к тебе это не имеет отношения. По мере сил и возможностей, я буду стараться защищать тебя и прочих.

-От кого или от чего?

-От таких как Джек или Лиза. Ее я тоже помню.

-Сучка пыталась нас утопить в дерьме – такое не забудешь.

-Ты спас меня, шеф, даже после того, как мы подрались.

-И это ты помнишь?

-И это. Рабочие моменты. Часто я заслуживала трепку, странно, что ты мне ее редко задавал.

-По мере необходимости иногда старался,- фыркнул он.- А что еще про Лондон ты помнишь?

-Ну… номер, цветы, ресторан, мороженое, бассейн… ерунда, словом. Я что-то пропустила?

-Нет, - не сразу ответил он.- Все верно. А ты помнишь свое последнее дело?

-Тех говнюков, которым мы втроем задали трепку?

-Нет, после того, как тебя сбила машина и ты потеряла память и зрение.

-Убийства…- она сглотнула.- Кровь… много крови… я сбежала оттуда, кричала, я была в ярости, почти лишилась рассудка и я… - она сглотнула еще раз,- я не должна была…- она низко опустила голову.- Мне так жаль…

-Ты винишь себя? В чем?

-Я хотела власти, как когда-то хотел Алан, меня предупреждали, что я предам друга, единственного, кого я по-настоящему стараюсь защитить, но я не слушала, я думала, что я правильная, честная, хладнокровная… я не могла бы… только не я. Господи, мне так стыдно!

Хант поерзал.

-Доктор Бэкет сказал, что ты не хочешь видеть, потому что ты винишь себя. Он прав?

-Я очень сильно обидела друга, шеф, я предала его, практически растоптала его доверие. Он вышел со мной на контакт, доверился мне, помогал, а я так бездарно растратила его дар. Как после этого я могу смотреть ему в глаза? Меня не пугает кровь, мне не страшно спустить курок, защищая чью-то жизнь, но… это непростительно, шеф, я это знаю и я готова нести наказание.

-Он наказал тебя?

-Он остановил меня, чтобы я не причинила еще больших бед, чем уже натворила.

-Кто он, ты помнишь?

-Друг, он мой друг и наши отношения были полностью основаны на доверии – безоговорочном и бесконтрольном.

-Значит, док прав и ты НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ видеть, хотя можешь?

-Мне страшно увидеть его глаза и понять, что мне нет прощения. Я этого не переживу. Что угодно, только не это. Он нужен мне как воздух, мне нужно, чтобы он понял, что я не зло, что меня можно контролировать, что я сама умею это делать, вот только для того, чтобы понять, что он простил меня, мне нужно видеть его, чувствовать его, но я уже не могу.

-Не хочешь.

-Нет, хочу, но не могу.

-И чувствовать?

Она поднялась, прошла вперед.

-Это помещение большое? Я не знаю его масштаб, не знаю, что у меня под ногами или над головой: сделай я шаг – я бы ударилась о крюк. Я не чувствую ложь, не могу разобрать сердцебиение. Я просто слепой коп, разве что умеющий постоять за себя.

-Это нормально, - он взглянул на нее снизу вверх.- Адаптируешься, привыкнешь.

-Нет, это утеряно, шеф,- возразила она.- Автокатастрофа нарушила память и зрение, но дала мне возможности, которые помогли найти заложницу и пропавшие шубы, но там, в доках, я лишилась всего этого. Я упала, ударилась головой, а потом… потом поняла, что больше ничего не могу – я могла ходить на ощупь, или если знала помещение, то относительно свободно, но запах тела, звук дыхания, сердечный ритм – это стало недоступно, словно мне дали игру на время, а потом потребовали назад.

-Но ты же раскусила педофила и защитила священника,- он прищурился на нее.

-Чистое везение,- покачала она головой.- Я просила Энни быть рядом, чтобы анализировать ее ощущения и наблюдения.

-Но как-то же ты поняла, что падре не виновен? Как-то поняла, что преступник – отчим мальчика? Это же не с потолка?

-Язык тела мальчика плюс опять же наблюдения Энни и команды.

-Ты могла поставить под удар жизнь этого священника!- поразился он.- Почему ты не сказала обо всем раньше?

-Я боялась!- едва не закричала Саманта.

-Чего? Божьей кары?

-Тебя,- едва слышно прошептала она.- Я боялась тебя, твоей реакции, твоего решения. Ты мог бы вышвырнуть меня из управления пинком под зад – кому нужен просто слепой коп, не способный вести дела? Это обуза, а я хотела быть частью команды, я не хотела сидеть дома в четырех стенах или перекладывать бумажки с места на место. Я хотела быть в центре событий, вести нормальную жизнь, ездить на вызовы, работать как прежде…

-Ты думала, что я могу уволить тебя только потому, что ты слепая?- с недоверием переспросил Хант. Девушка кивнула.- У меня половина отдела еле шевелится, а у них со зрением порядок, вот с мозгами не особо. Девчонка Картрайт – нежный цветочек, Карлинг, с его манией думать, что он крутой коп, Скелтон – рохля и мямля, влюбленный щенок Тайлер, с функцией постоянного зуда над ухом, а теперь ты – слепая, но крутая цыпа со стальными яйцами,- Джонс улыбнулась.- Видал я команды и похуже моей.

-Слабое утешение, но спасибо.

-Это не утешение, а промывка мозгов, Джонс, потому что ты просто дура, если думала, что я спишу со счетов хоть одного из моих офицеров,- он встал.

-Я знаю, что я дура, но я действительно боялась разочаровать тебя, шеф. Прости.

-Ты должна была сразу сказать мне, а не рисковать собой и остальной группой.

Саманта опустила голову.

-Я не могла сказать, я же уже объяснила, я боялась остаться в одиночестве и без работы.

-Доверие, Джонс, прежде всего доверие,- напомнил Хант.- Ты говорила про доверие.

-Извини, шеф, я виновата. Я напишу заявление по собственному, когда выберемся.

Мужчина сделал пару шагов и схватил ее за плечи.

-Ты остаешься,- коротко сказал он.- Ты слышала меня? Ты никуда не уйдешь. Я не допущу этого.

-Почему? От меня никакой пользы,- она развела руками.- Я бесполезна в полевых работах.

-Память тела,- напомнил он.- Не можешь работать глазами - работай мозгами и ногами.

-Так значит… ты меня прощаешь?

-Давно уже простил за все подряд в прошлом и заранее за все в будущем.

Девушка вдруг ощутила себя свободнее, как будто с плеч сняли гору и дали в легкие порцию чистейшего воздуха.

-Спасибо,- слабо улыбнулась она.- Для меня это важно.

-Знаю,- почему-то ответил он, отпуская ее и отходя к стене.

На ближайший час повисла тишина.


	83. Chapter 83

Джин щелкнул зажигалкой, чтобы посмотреть на часы и увидел влажные дорожки слез на щеках Джонс. Она плакала беззвучно и от этого становилось жутко.

-Джонс?- осторожно позвал он.- Саманта, ты что?

-Кокс… он… он не оставит меня в покое, да? – она говорила спокойно, но слезы текли не переставая.- Он сказал, что он разберется со мной, меня арестуют и отдадут под трибунал. Шеф, я не могу вернуться в Гайд, чтобы убежать от суда. Я просто не смогу там жить!

-Я не допущу этого,- заявил Хант.- Я найду выход, я что-нибудь придумаю, поговорю с мэром, выйду на его друзей…

-Не делай этого, шеф,- попросила девушка.- Не связывайся с масонами, не проси у них помощи – это кабала, это долговая яма, из которой уже не выбраться.

-Это обвинение в превышении полномочий – яма,- не согласился он.- Узнать бы, кто донес на тебя, я бы ему открутил голову, яйца и дал бы такого пинка, что тот летел бы до Канады.

-Это не поможет,- девушка покачала головой.

-Он тебе угрожал?

-Нет, он всегда спокоен, но…

-Что?

-Я боюсь его, шеф, очень боюсь. Он опережает меня на целый шаг, он знает практически все – от ада на водохранилище до момента моего и Энни похищения. Он предупредил, что если я еще раз перейду грань, нарушу закон, он арестует меня.

-Ты не переходила грань.

-Перешла, когда чуть не прибила тех говнюков, что напали на тебя и Сэма.

-Жалеешь?

-Нет, и будь второй шанс все исправить, я бы размазала их по асфальту. Ты остановил меня, удержал от этого, но я бы могла и мне не было ни стыдно, ни жаль их.

-Я понял. Ты поэтому вспомнила все драки?

-Наверное. Думаю, сработал инстинкт защиты и самозащиты. Я как будто включилась.

Она встала и прошлась по холодильнику, нагибаясь под крючьями так уверенно, как будто видела или чувствовала их, не переставая говорить. Джин следил за ней, удивляясь, что она даже сама не замечает, как в очередной раз нагибается под очередным крюком.

-Я бы и не смогла убежать,- продолжила она.- Во-первых, некуда, во-вторых, нет толку – даже если бы я заперлась в машине, я не могла бы уехать – нужно видеть, куда вести, а в-третьих, это эффект шока. Я просто не могу оставить коллегу в беде.

-Это твоя проблема,- заметил Джин.- Ты не знаешь, когда остановиться и просто не вмешиваться.

-Зато я знаю, что ты меня остановишь,- она сверкнула глазами, повернувшись. На какой-то миг мужчина подумал, что она видит его, но это было ложно.- Знаешь, я подумала, что это как у собак – команда хозяина прекращает действие, каким бы оно ни было.

-Ты не собака, а я не твой хозяин, - он почему-то напрягся.

-На самом деле для меня теперь это не настолько важно. Ты мой шеф, ты начальник, я подчиняюсь тебе.

Ему снова показалось, или она все-таки смотрела на него, говоря про безоговорочное подчинение?

Он встал и приблизился к ней.

-Что-то не так?- нет, все же она смотрела не на него, а чуть вбок.

-Нет, решил проверить прочность двери,- он хлопнул по металлу ладонью.

-Это металл, его не пробить,- тихо сообщила она, как будто извиняясь за собственное бездействие.- И ногой его тоже не выбить – слишком толстый.

-Я и не пытался,- он взглянул на часы в свете зажигалки – довольно поздно. Интересно, Тайлер уже ищет их?

-Думаешь, Сэм нас уже ищет?- отозвалась эхом его мыслей Джонс.

-Ты читаешь мысли?- удивился он.

-Нет, ты встревожен,- спокойно заметила она, подходя к стене и снова сползая вниз, садясь, подтянув колени к груди.- Я чувствую, что ты встревожен.

-Ты же сказала, что ничего не чувствуешь.

-Верно, но… боюсь повториться, но я могу ощущать только твой запах, как это делает любая собака, отличая хозяина от сотен посторонних людей.

-Ты не собака и хватит об этом,- резко перебил он.

-Извини,- она поникла. Генезис говорил про охрану – ну а что плохого быть Цербером? Ну, сомнительный комплимент, ну ведь кто-то же должен быть тем, кем не хочет быть никто больше.

Он молча подошел к ней и присел рядом, вытягивая ноги. Все равно не вырваться, что толку ходить туда-сюда?

-В Лондоне,- начала Саманта,- что-то произошло, помимо смерти нашего коллеги.

-Что?- он повернул голову, глядя на нее.

-Не помню, - она коснулась затылком стены, закрыв глаза.- Мужчина… это был мужчина… не Джек, я помню его, это был не он.

-И что было с тем мужчиной?

-Не помню,- вздохнула она.- Наверное, что-то хорошее – это смутное воспоминание, но оно светлое, хоть и грустное.

-Почему грустное?

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами.- Наверное, мы расстались. Я даже не знаю его, ничего не помню о нем. Может, Сэм помнит,- она глубоко вздохнула.

-Может, это был Тайлер?

-Нет, не он,- она открыла глаза.- Кто-то другой, кто-то… как будто родной.

Джин отвернулся. Они уговорились больше не вспоминать эту тему, это было слишком опасно – отношения начальника и подчиненной, пошли бы ненужные слухи, тем более сейчас рядом как коршун кружит Кокс – ни к чему давать повод для сплетен и дополнительного разбирательства и по этому делу. И все же хотелось бы, чтобы она вспомнила отель и ту ночь. Пусть даже все это было лишь благодарностью под действием наркотика.

-Родной?- повторил он.

-Смешно, верно?- невесело усмехнулась она.- Я гоняюсь за призраками прошлого, хочу найти его снова, хотя меня в любой момент могут арестовать.

-Не смешно,- он отвел глаза.- Это нормально, ты просто хочешь вспомнить.

-Что если мне это не нужно?- он резко повернулся в ее сторону.

-Почему? – это прозвучало с некоей обидой.

-Я не знаю, шеф,- она глубоко вздохнула она.- Может, он бросил меня, или я его, или… или он умер,- Джин широко распахнул глаза от шока.- Надо ли это вспоминать? – закончила она с грустью.

-От твоей памяти зависит твое зрение,- напомнил он.

-Нет, ты неправ,- возразила она.- Одно с другим не связано.

-Но ты хочешь видеть?

Она отвернулась, подняла руку к глазам.

-Саманта?- он коснулся ее плеча – она чуть слышно всхлипнула.- Иди сюда,- он потянул ее к себе, обнимая – она развернулась, все так же беззвучно плача и уткнулась в его грудь.

-Я не могу видеть,- услышал он.- Я хочу, но не могу, не знаю, что мне сделать. Это не зависит от моего желания.

-Плохо,- он обнял ее покрепче, поглаживая ее плечо.- Тогда ничего не поможет.

-Он мог бы помочь, - она вытерла слезы и шмыгнула носом.

-Кто? Тот мужчина?

-Мой друг,- она покачала головой, устраиваясь рядом поудобнее.- Он многое может.

-Хороший друг,- оценил Джин, целуя ее в макушку.

Она притихла, прижавшись к нему и поглаживая его грудь.

-Странно,- пробормотала она.

-Что?- он закрыл глаза.

-Ритм твоего сердца. Я думала, что это барабаны в голове, но это действительно ритмы сердец. Я все хотела знать, моего и чьего еще?

-Что?- переспросил он.

-Это как маячок, я всегда ориентируюсь на тебя, я знаю, где ты, потому что могу чувствовать тебя, твое сердцебиение. Так успокаивающе.

Он не ответил. Зажигалка давала мало света, но сейчас лучше было бы сидеть в темноте – ей свет не нужен, а у него слишком горят щеки. Она не увидит, но все равно...

-И запах… почему он мне знаком?- снова прошептала она, поднимая голову.

-Мы работаем вместе, потому и знаком,- он открыл глаза, глядя на тени на противоположной стене.- И я довольно часто носил тебя на руках. Не особо-то обольщайся, я не собираюсь делать это постоянно.

Она тихо засмеялась.

-Нет, конечно.

Он улыбнулся – ну слава богу, больше она плакать не будет. Эти женщины… вечно разводят сырость, зато потом почему-то быстро успокаиваются.

-У тебя светлая улыбка,- вдруг сказала она.

-С чего ты взяла? Ты же ее не видишь.

-Я чувствую,- она положила голову на его плечо, ткнувшись носом в его шею.- И ты приятно пахнешь.

-Как хозяин для собаки?- фыркнул он. Она широко улыбнулась, но промолчала.- Ты серьезно?

-Это наиболее правильное сравнение,- пояснила она.

-Ну а почему тогда ты не скажешь про запах ребенка для матери?

Она засмеялась в голос.

-Глупости какие! Ты по-любому меня старше на целую жизнь.

Он улыбнулся шире.

Она поерзала и подтянулась в его объятиях.

-Я знаю, как выглядит Сэм,- сообщила она.- Я не помню его лица, но я изучила его тактильно.

Улыбка мужчины погасла.

-Это теперь так называется?- сухо поинтересовался он.

-Что? Нет, я изучила его лицо пальцами – он разрешил. Но я не знаю, как выглядит Рей, понятия не имею, на кого похож Крис, Энни я знаю, но не настолько хорошо – мягкие вьющиеся волосы, большая грудь… она пухленькая. Думаю, она красивая.

-Никогда не думал,- пожал он плечами.- Хочешь сказать, что ты жаждешь узнать, как выгляжу я?

-Если позволишь,- она подняла голову, глядя почти ему в глаза – хотелось бы в это верить.- Ты сильный, у тебя красивые волосы. Ты блондин?

-Ты это помнишь?

-Нет, не помню, просто первое, что подумала.

-Я не привык оценивать красоту мужиков, детка, так что не могу сказать, каков я есть, но зеркало в ванной еще не треснуло от моего отражения да и цыпочки вроде как не шарахаются в стороны.

Она снова улыбнулась.

Она ждет, понял Джин, ждет разрешения коснуться его лица.

-Не важно,- вдруг как будто ответила она на его мысли.- Не хочу знать.

-Испугалась?

-Это не важно,- она снова ткнулась носом в его шею.- Есть множество способов узнать человека, не подвергая его такой неприятной процедуре.

-Что?- не понял он.

-Пальпации,- пояснила она.- Я была бы против, если бы мое лицо ощупывали.

-Как хочешь,- не обиделся он.

Она дышала неровно, как будто отрывисто, то глубоко, то поверхностно. Джин понял, что она пытается определить степень его привлекательности по запаху – доступным для нее способом.

Как собака, шепнула совесть.

Как слепой человек, не согласился разум.

И все же она подняла руку, обняв его за шею и еле осязаемо ероша его волосы.

Зажигалка погасла - кончился газ.

-Что случилось?- прошептала она в его губы – когда она успела оказаться так близко?

-Ничего.

-Твое сердце забилось чаще,- сказала она, убирая руку с его шеи.

-Зажигалка погасла,- не стал он скрывать.

-Все нормально,- она кажется повернула голову в сторону.- В темноте нет ничего страшного.

-Ты о чем? Думаешь, я испугался?

-Только в первый момент,- со всей прямотой заявила она.- Зато теперь, если я отойду, ты не сможешь определить мое местонахождение, а я смогу почувствовать тебя.

-Предлагаешь поиграть в догонялки?

-В прятки,- судя по ее голосу, она довольно улыбалась.

Джин закатил глаза – дай девчонке преимущество хоть в чем-то, она им немедленно воспользуется.

-Думаю, тебе лучше закрыть глаза,- почему-то сказала она.- Не напрягайся, это бесполезно. Можешь поспать.

Он глубоко и раздраженно вздохнул.

-Джонс, я не собираюсь спать.

-Все равно больше нечего делать,- справедливо рассудила она.- Кстати, знаешь, что будет с людьми, запертыми в помещении без циркуляции воздуха? Они уснут.

-Не наш случай,- он и в самом деле почувствовал, что лучше будет закрыть глаза – все равно ничего не видно.- Лично мне грозит уснуть просто от скуки.

-Хочешь, поиграем в города, или… даже не знаю… во что еще можно играть без особого напряга?

-В тишину,- предложил он, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, что она снова повернула к нему голову и обиделась.

Он не должен был делать этого, не должен был обнимать ее, прослеживать рукой изгибы ее тела, прижавшегося к нему, не должен был касаться ее шеи, волос, и совершенно точно не должен был наклоняться к ее губам. Она ничего не помнила, это было даже хорошо – меньше проблем как у нее, так и у него, но… он просто не знал, что делать в такой ситуации.

Она обхватила его за шею, ответила на поцелуй без единого звука против. Он ощущал мир, каким он стал для нее – узким, враждебным, без света, безнадежным, почти отчаянным, но для него это были минуты, а она смирилась и готова была прожить в таком состоянии всю жизнь. Он и сам не понял, почему вдруг поцеловал ее – наверное, это была просто человеческая потребность в тепле другого человека, в друге, в ком-то большем, что Джин не хотел признавать, а может быть он просто устал от недоговорок, хотел, чтобы она помнила все, чтобы снова стала собой – бешеной, истеричной, неуправляемой, бунтующей и всегда добивающейся своего любыми путями.

Саманта не делала ни малейшей попытки пойти куда-то больше, чем просто в поцелуй. Наверное, она решила, что он спятил, подумал Джин. Да плевать! Он тоже не собирался сдирать с нее одежду.

В первый раз, когда они едва познакомились, она буквально напала на него, а потом, в его кабинете, готова была насесть сверху и чуть ли не изнасиловать его, а потом, в Лондоне, это была нежность, страсть, утешение, хотя и с привкусом лжи и дурманом кокаина, а теперь, в полной темноте, когда они были заперты в холодильнике, это было… странно, но для этого у Джина не нашлось определения. Единение. Да, что-то такое и было. Потребность друг в друге, все по-настоящему, без фальши, никаких масок ковбоя и сильной девчонки. Мужчина понял, что после этого все изменится, придется сказать, что это было… не по-настоящему, что просто хотелось утешить ее, успокоить, а она сделает вид, что поверит, хотя это причинит ей боль и после этого она возненавидит его. Но это необходимо – такие отношения нельзя развивать, это разрушит и ее, и его самого. Он справится, он всегда справлялся, а она… ей придется смириться, стать хладнокровнее, реальнее смотреть на мир.

Она безусловно все вспомнит, а потом примется орать на него, но это потом, когда этот холодильник и эта тьма будут позади, а пока все, что у них есть – это человек рядом, равный друг другу по силе духа и характеру, такой же… одинокий как и другой.

-Не…- выдохнула она.- Не…

Он замер у ее губ, не понимая, что происходит.

-Саманта?

Ее руки отпустили его.

-Не… - снова начала она, будто бы задыхаясь.- Не…

-Джонс?- он испугался, почувствовав, что девушка барахтается в его руках, пытаясь отползти, но ее руки… почему она прижимает их к голове?

-Не… надо…- застонала она.- Не… сейчас…

-Джонс, что происходит? – он схватил ее, но она вывернулась, оставляя его одного в кромешной тьме.- Саманта, да скажи же, что происходит?

-Больно…- застонала она откуда-то сбоку.- Не… не надо… пожалуйста, не надо больше!

Она как могла стискивала зубы, стараясь не кричать в голос, хотя боль сводила с ума, голова как будто раздулась, перед глазами заплясали огненные вспышки – картины воспоминаний прошлого. Она одна во тьме, перед ней лишь ярко-синие глаза, горящие злобой и ненавистью, в столбе света хрупкая фигура юноши – ее друга. Она чувствовала его боль, его отчаяние, но не могла помочь – глаза держали ее как будто на цепи, не позволяя даже шевельнуться.

-Ты вспоминаешь,- произнес голос.- Ты ведь вспоминаешь, верно? С каждым разом ты приближаешься к финалу, ты приближаешься ко мне. Вспомни все и стань собой, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, приди ко мне, возьми то, что твое по праву.

-Нет!- застонала она в голос.- Не надо… не хочу…

Картинки замелькали как в сумасшедшем калейдоскопе – она только очнулась, стоя на коленях перед разбитым мотоциклом, кошмарно одетая, в ужасной обуви; вот Сэм, Сэм Тайлер, ее друг – он станет ей другом, а вот тот мужчина из воспоминаний – она чувствовала его, едва попала в этот мир из Гайда, из больницы будущего, человек, изменивший ее представление о полиции, человек, который стал ей начальником, другом… любовником… Джин Хант, светловолосый ковбой с ярким взором орла и несгибаемым характером. Картинки мешались одна с другой – Лиза Синклер, Джек Харнс, Грегори Хорс, Джим Китс, Дин Хаббл, Алан Гилл, Скотт Миллер, Джон Харт и Стивен Харт, и наконец Артур Дойл и последний – кошмар ее жизни, лицо, которое она не помнила, но голос, который не забудет никогда. Фраза, сломавшая ей жизнь, человек, изувечивший десятки судеб, хладнокровный расчетливый сумасшедший маньяк-убийца, чьей дочерью она являлась.

-Нет!- по ее щекам потекли слезы.- Не хочу помнить! Друг, помоги!- взмолилась она.- Помоги мне забыть! Не позволяй ему забрать меня! Не хочу помнить! Не хочу! Не хочу! – повторяла она, сжав виски до боли.

И чудо пришло – ее руки обхватили уверенные пальцы, висков коснулись ладони и знакомый голос прошептал:

-Забудь.

И в тот же миг из памяти стерлось все, что было в детстве, все, связанное с родителями, исчез в никуда страшный голос, измученный мозг не выдержал перегрузки болью и ужасной памятью и отключился.

Джин никогда бы не стал действовать так явно в открытую – это было что-то инстинктивное, чего он никогда не понимал, но старался делать по мере сил и возможностей. Это как тот паб – после работы пойти туда и расслабиться или же проводить друга. Навсегда. Он мог это и сделал теперь, потому что понял, что его коллега борется из последних сил той силе, что всегда кружит рядом, но пока он здесь главный - проигрывает. Но она борется и это больше, чем победа. Она не желает нести хаос и разрушения, и это важнее. Такие как Джек Харнс могут забыть про нее – они никогда ее не получат!

Джин продвигался на голос девушки, а когда нашел ее, сгорбленную, отчаянно молившую о помощи, он помог единственным способом, который применял крайне редко. Не видя, но чувствуя ее, как охотник чувствует загнанного зверя, он опустился перед ней на колени и коснулся ее рук на висках.

Он не ощущал себя героем – это его обязанность, это часть его работы и часть его самого. Об этом знают немногие – он и такие как Харнс. Это война за каждого копа, за каждого человека и Джин не намерен был отдавать ему ярчайшую из звезд, способную разнести все в клочья.

Он чувствовал ее боль, отчаяние, страх, панику – она не хотела присоединяться к Харнсу, не хотела бойни, хотела забыть что-то, что могло привести ее в лапы врага. Ей всегда был нужен контроль.

Он чувствовал ее, как она чувствовала его. И он дал ей покой.

-Забудь,- шепнул он, удерживая ее в ладонях.

Она сопротивлялась подсознательно всего секунду, затем обмякнув в его руках.

Он прислонился к стене в полной темноте, устроил бессознательную девушку на колени и достал фляжку.

Когда она очнется, что-то в ее памяти сотрется, то, что ее мучает, а в остальном все будет как и прежде. Он не волшебник страны Оз, хотя и делает иногда нечто такое, чего сам не может понять.

Виски возымело действие – в голове прояснилось. То, что он сделал… что он сделал? А он что-то делал?

В любом случае, он уже не помнил этого.

Джонс очнулась так резко, что голова отозвалась легким звоном.

-Господи Иисусе, что произошло?- заявила она, схватившись за голову.- Мать твою!- взвизгнула она тут же, поняв, что лежит на чем-то теплом и ее кто-то обнимает.

-Не смей так говорить о моей матери,- немного хрипло от сна заметил знакомый голос.- Выспалась?

-Что значит выспалась и что здесь происходит? – Саманта огляделась.- Так, можешь не говорить – или здесь просто темно, или я все-таки продолжаю ничего не видеть.

-Здесь темно, мы в холодильнике, я понятия не имею, сколько сейчас времени и почему Тайлер нас до сих пор не ищет,- Хант глубоко вздохнул, когда девушка поднялась, встала и, судя по отдаляющимся шагам, куда-то отошла.- Ну и куда тебя опять понесло?

-Слушай, я благодарна за встряску и все такое, но мне тут не нравится,- сообщила она откуда-то сбоку, звеня крючьями.- И Сэм может вообще не знать, что у нас проблемы, так что будем действовать как придется и сломаем тут все к чертям собачьим.

-Ты что-то вспомнила?

-Я все вспомнила, а если что-то и не вспомнила, я этого не помню. Бред какой-то. Ладно, проехали. И кстати, мститель из тебя никудышный.

-Что? Ты о чем? Ты вообще где?

-Я о том, что утешать меня поцелуем было самой бредовой идеей, хотя и приятной. Решил дать мне морального пинка за отель? Я уж думала, что мы закрыли эту тему. А я… - она снова зазвенела цепями,- я тут изображаю из себя мартышку и знаешь, я несказанно счастлива, что ты этого не видишь, потому что моя задница сейчас выше моей головы, а я зависла под потолком и вроде даже… - снова звон,- да, я тут застряла,- треск материи,- и порвала куртку. Отличное начало, просто замечательное. Радует лишь то, что мне не изменила сила и сообразительность. Да, кстати, можешь забыть про слезы и сопли, которые я тут развела – выйду отсюда и поговорю с Коксом так, что он вылетит из управления быстрее, чем сможет произнести мою полную фамилию.

-Что? Джонс, я рад, что ты вернулась, но что ты несешь? И что ты делаешь?

-Несу свет… пытаюсь его привнести в это славное, но безумно надоевшее темное местечко, а говорю я про то, что черта с два Кокс получит контракт на мою душу, я ему не тварь дрожащая, я оперативник, у меня есть работа, начальство, друзья, коллеги и желание разобраться со своими проблемами, так что сперва выберемся отсюда, а потом будем решать проблемы по мере… А, ЧЕРТ!- раздался грохот, от которого Хант подпрыгнул.

-Джонс?- осторожно спросил он в наступившей тишине, холодея от нехороших мыслей.

-Все нормально, я открепила крюк,- сообщила Джонс.- Н-да, хотя порвала не только куртку, но и брюки. Да, так я о том, - она прыгнула вниз – подошвы ударились о металл,- что проблемы я буду решать по мере их поступления или нарастания – как придется. Но сперва я вытрясу душу из Кокса и узнаю, кто заказал тебя и меня, и засунул в этот склеп.

-Детка, тебе лучше не соваться в это дело,- предупредил Хант, гадая, что еще задумала его подчиненная.

-Это еще почему? Если распределять роли как в том кино «Хороший, плохой, злой», то хорошим будет Сэм, а я буду всем остальным.

-А кем буду я?

-Ты будешь одним великолепным человеком, копом и мужчиной.

-А ты будешь плохой?

-Очень плохой, просто никудышной и крайне злой, поскольку на моего начальника и друга напали, едва не оторвали им светлые полезные головы, еще не полностью запудренные мной, так что это досадное недоразумение я тоже решу… потом как-нибудь.

Раздался душераздирающий скрежет металла о металл – Хант закрыл уши.

-Джонс, прекрати!

-Иди сюда и помоги,- раздраженно потребовала она.

-Идти куда?

-О, господи, - вздохнула она. Менее чем через минуту, ее рука коснулась его пальцев.- Осторожнее, а то ударишься о крючья,- предупредила она.- Все, пришли, теперь крюк в руки и жми,- она положила его руку на торчавший в стене крюк.- Выдави спайку и расширь проем.

Джин напряг силы и крюк поддался – спаянные металлические листы начали отгибаться – во тьму хлынул поток света.

-Давно надо было этим заняться, но я в прежнем состоянии была никуда не годным тактиком и стратегом,- заявила Джонс, слушая результаты его работы.- Поддается, верно?

-Детка, - попросил Хант,- сделай одолжение на пару минут.

-Да?

-Заткнись.

Он увидел, что та пожала плечами и беззвучно передразнила его, скроив рожу.

Металл поддавался плохо, но все же проем медленно, но верно расширялся, нутро холодильника осветило солнце нового дня. Хант кинул быстрый взгляд на часы – да они проспали всю ночь!

-Идея неплохая, - он отдышался, отогнув листы так, что образовался небольшой проем,- но исполнение хромает.

-Что там? – не поняла она.- Хоть что-то получилось?

-Детка, я сильный мужчина, но не настолько, чтобы гнуть металл в палец толщиной.

-Ты отогнул его? – переспросила она, кусая губу.- Так, хорошо. Воздух свежий, есть ветерок… это ведь не ночь, верно?

-Нет, - он понял, что она имела в виду.

Она вздохнула.

-Что ж… я не надеялась обрести зрение как по мановению волшебной палочки. Как-нибудь справлюсь, привыкну. Нужно выбираться отсюда. Как состояние дыры?

-Ты могла бы пролезть, а я точно застряну,- он бросил крюк на пол.

-Хорошо, я пролезу, обойду холодильник и открою дверь,- она подошла к проему и протянула руку, едва не коснувшись острого края – Хант перехватил ее руку.

-Осторожнее!

-Хорошо, спасибо,- она даже не заметила жеста.- Помоги мне сориентироваться по проему – понять его размеры и не порезаться о края.

Он взял ее руку в свою и осторожно провел ее пальцами по краям дыры. Она протянула ему вторую, он повторил сначала.

В конце концов, она замерла, расставив руки по краям проема.

-Сможешь пролезть?- осторожно спросил он. – Все-таки довольно узко…

-Нормально,- как-то грустно ответила она.- Мы выйдем и все изменится, Джин,- она впервые после пробуждения и возвращения памяти назвала его по имени.- Тем не менее, - он увидел, что она протянула к нему руку, нащупывая его ладонь,- тем не менее… спасибо, что был рядом и что простил за ту мою выходку.

Он не стал уточнять, какую именно она имела в виду.

-Мы команда, принцесса, верно?

Она осторожно касалась его пальцев своими, он видел, что она явно хочет обнять его, может быть просто сказать что-то еще, он видел, как подрагивали ее ресницы, как дрожали губы в грустной полуулыбке, но она промолчала, отпустила его и развернулась к проему.

-Ужас, выхожу в свет, а я в таком виде,- пробормотала она.

Он улыбнулся – если Джонс что-то и забыла, то явно не свой характер.

-Я помогу,- предложил он. Она лишь кивнула.- Готова?- Он подошел к ней сзади и поднял ее за талию, пока она готовилась прыгнуть через проем наружу.

-Всегда,- ответила она.

Он помог ей просунуть голову в проем, проследил, чтобы прошли плечи. Дальше было проще.

-Теперь осторожнее, ты почти снаружи,- предупредил он, помогая ей высунуться по грудь.

-Дальше не нужно, просто поддержи мои ноги, чтобы я не изрезала их при прыжке,- попросила она.

-Ты собралась прыгать?

-Я тебе не гусеница, чтобы вытекать медленно и печально. Снаружи бассейн или ров? Нет? Ну и замечательно, прыгну как всегда, сгруппируюсь и никаких проблем.

-Там асфальт.

-Да плевать, я не стеклянная. Готов? Давай!

Он приподнял ее ноги, пока она лежала на его руке, практически на весу, и с силой толкнул ее вперед – она рыбкой нырнула вниз и тут же перекувыркнулась, смягчив удар.

-Все нормально,- она встала и неосознанным жестом потерла поясницу.- Я постараюсь быстро. Можешь передать мне цепь от крюка? Валяется где-то на полу.

Он обернулся, отошел на пару шагов в сторону и поднял массивную цепь.

-Это-то тебе зачем?- спросил он, протягивая ее в проем в руки Джонс.

-У меня нет палки и нет оружия, а тут может быть что угодно, и засада в том числе. Все, не скучай, я быстро.

Держа в руке цепь, а второй ощупывая металл холодильника, девушка исчезла из виду.

Хант перевел дух – хорошо, что прежняя Джонс вернулась, но что она тогда забыла?

Обойти холодильник было не так сложно, как думала Саманта. Конечно, он немалых размеров, но не бесконечный, хотя шарить по металлу вслепую было трудновато.

Она вспомнила абсолютно все – от момента, как очнулась в странном мире прошлого, до ощущения прикосновения чего-то родного к вискам, и знакомого, но чужого голоса, прошептавшего ей что-то. Однако все же что-то она забыла, и она это понимала, перебирая в памяти все прошлое – Сэм, шеф Джин, Энни, все дела, что она вела, Джек, молодой Джин, Алан, Лиза и прочие, даже Джим Китс в Блэкпуле – она помнила все до мельчайших подробностей, она вспомнила даже Кокса, хотя и не могла сопоставить его здесь появление в ранге инспектора дисциплинарного комитета, и все же было на задворках сознания еще что-то. Важное ли, нет ли – она не знала и знать не желала. Главное – она вспомнила Джина, Сэма и своего друга, тогда на дороге остановившего ее от необдуманного шага. Единственного человека, спасти которого она уже не могла.

Кажется, она ощущала чье-то пристальное внимание на себе, кажется даже, этих «кого-то» было много, но это было не важно.

Когда она дошла до двери и нащупала замок, она поняла, что крюк из возможного оружия стал божьим благословлением и орудием труда, одним из тех, что сделали из обезьяны человека.

Размахнувшись и вложив все силы в удар, Саманта одним махом сбила массивный замок и открыла двери.

-Умница,- Хант тут же слегка приобнял ее.- Вон машина, - через миг добавил он,- но сперва мне надо отлить.

Сказать, что Джин удивился, почти не сказать ничего. Странно то, что Джонс как-то слишком резво взялась за разработку плана освобождения, странно то, что она смогла свинтить крюк с потолка и не сломать себе шею, странно и то, что она внешне почти никак не отреагировала на то, что зрение так и не вернулось и еще более странно то, что Кортину до сих пор не угнали. Впрочем, это довольно тихий район, народу здесь мало и красть нечего.

-Который час?- спросила Джонс, едва они сели в машину.

-Девять.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

-Кокс уже наточил клыки, а я явлюсь как драная кошка.

-Видал я тебя в худшем состоянии,- не стал спорить мужчина.- К тебе или сразу в офис?

-Я бы не отказалась переодеться в нормальную одежду,- она стащила с себя порванную куртку и швырнула ее в открытое окно. Хант заинтересованно взглянул на ее брюки, разорванные справа до бедра.- Мы едем?- она повернула голову в его сторону.

Он молча завел мотор.

Она уверенно взбежала по лестнице наверх в свою квартиру, еще увереннее, как будто видела, открыла дверь, едва не захлопнув ее перед самым носом Ханта, и сняла рубашку, роясь в шкафу в поисках свежей. Джин вошел тихо, косясь на переодевающуюся девушку, иногда отводя глаза – все же он был джентльменом… иногда…

Когда она, повернувшись к нему спиной, чуть наклонилась, и в утреннем свете перед глазами мужчины мелькнул белый круглый шрам от пулевого ранения, он не выдержал и отвернулся.

-Если хочешь, можешь занять ванную,- сказала она.

-А ты разве не пойдешь?

-Нет необходимости.

-Ах да, благоухаешь как фиалка, не ешь, не пьешь и не спишь,- тем не менее, он решил воспользоваться ее щедростью и зашел в ванную.

-Иногда сплю, но лучше б вообще не смыкала глаз,- пробормотала Саманта, вспоминая ночные кошмары и все видения будущего.

В ванной полилась вода – все-таки шеф решил освежиться перед работой.

Девушка подошла к плите, даже не замечая, что машинально зажигает огонь и ставит чайник. Не испытывая потребности во всем вышеперечисленном Хантом, она все-таки была живой, да и просто – Хант тоже был живым и наверняка жутко голодным.

Вода в ванной перестала шуметь, дверь распахнулась, явив миру мужчину, вытиравшего голову полотенцем.

-У тебя наверняка есть что-нибудь вкусное,- сходу заявил он.- Я голодный как волк.

-Я понятия не имею, что у меня есть,- она пожала плечами, думая о том, что произошло с ее памятью и что она еще не вспомнила.- Холодильник в твоем распоряжении, плита тоже,- она задумчиво покусала губу.

Хант вздохнул с такой обидой, что если бы Джонс не была настолько погружена в собственные мысли, она бы улыбнулась.

-Ладно, перехватим по дороге, пора на работу,- решил он, бросая полотенце на стул.

-Верно,- все так же рассеянно ответила Саманта, тут же забывая про включенную плиту и намереваясь уходить из квартиры.

-Джонс, ты решила спалить дом?- невинно поинтересовался Хант, наблюдая за странно собранной и одновременно рассеянной девушкой.

-Верно… что?

-Ты не выключила плиту.

Она рассеянно махнула рукой и вышла в комнату.

Он неодобрительно покосился на нее, самостоятельно выключил плиту и вышел следом.

-Джонс, ты как?- спросил он.

-Порядок, шеф,- все так же задумчиво ответила она, выходя из квартиры и снова едва не захлопнув ее перед носом мужчины.

-Что-то не похоже,- проворчал он.

Напряжение в машине можно было резать ножом, чем ближе они приближались к управлению, тем мрачнее выглядела Джонс, Джин даже начал подозревать об особо кровавой бойне, которую цыпа могла устроить.

-Джонс!- рявкнул он.

-Что?- совершенно спокойно спросила она, продолжая витать в облаках.

-Я спрашиваю, ты долго собираешься сидеть? Ты решила придумать наиболее подходящую мучительную казнь для этого ублюдка или что?

-Что? Ты про Кокса? Нет, его я просто убью,- так же спокойно ответила она.- Я не помню что-то, но даже не знаю что.

-То есть как это убьешь?- не понял Джин.

-Руками,- убийственно спокойно пояснила она.- Мне плевать, что он там делает, мне плевать на его угрозы и мне плевать на Гайд, чтоб им всем было… не важно, но он не будет угрожать моим друзьям и коллегам, и тем более тебе.

Хант приподнял брови.

-Джонс, прекращай, пока я не вызвал врачей.

-Врачей? - она остановилась.- Почему я до сих пор не вижу? Я все помню, каждую деталь, но почему я до сих пор слепа как крот?

-Откуда я знаю?- раздраженно бросил он.- Я тебе не врач и я не умею копаться в мозгах, чтобы выяснить, что ты там скрыла.

-Тебе не понять, шеф,- почему-то грустно сообщила Джонс.

Джин не стал уточнять, чего именно ему в ней не понять – он и так ее не понимал.

Кокс как раз выходил из своего так называемого кабинета, прижимая к груди увесистую коробку с личными вещами и документами, когда лифт распахнули створки и оттуда легкой походкой вышел Хант и чуть позже – Джонс.

-А-а-а,- протянул Кокс скучающим тоном,- я так понимаю, что даже являться на работу вовремя вы не считаете необходимым?

-А я так понимаю, это не Ваше дело,- напряженным тоном ответил Хант.

Он не успел на долю секунды – Джонс в один прыжок преодолела разделявшее ее и Кокса расстояние и вцепилась в горло человека далеко не в фигуральном смысле.

-Твоих рук дело, мразь? – зарычала она, «глядя» ему в глаза – Джин, опешивший лишь на миг от такого разительного контраста по сравнению с тем сонным, что она демонстрировала в машине, готов был съесть собственный галстук, поклявшись, что девчонка его по-настоящему видела и куда как по-настоящему могла разодрать ему глотку ногтями.- Ты заказал нас?

-О… чем… Вы?- прохрипел Кокс, уронив коробку – наверху оказалась папка, на которой значилось «Джин Хант».- Я ни… че… го… не…

-Джонс, отпусти его!- сработал наконец инстинкт Джина, рванувшего отдирать дикарку.- Джонс, живо отпусти его!

-Это не повторится снова! - не слушала она, сдавливая горло мужчины так, что тот начал синеть и задыхаться.- Никто больше не посмеет приказывать мне, что делать!

-Джонс, отпусти его!- Джин на короткий миг заметил полыхнувшие адским пламенем невидящие глаза молодой женщины и ужаснулся. Если она не подчиниться…

Но она отпустила своего пленника – Кокс схватился за горло, хватая воздух глотками и выпучив глаза.

-Кто отдал приказ задержать нас?- продолжила Саманта, не слушая Ханта.- Кто засадил нас в этот могильник?

-Я не… не понимаю… о чем Вы, детектив,- еле дышал Кокс.- И я добавлю… этот поступок… к прочим Вашим… выходкам…

-Через мой труп,- снова зарычала девушка, сжав кулаки, Хант на всякий случай встал перед ней.

-Прошлым вечером на нас было совершено нападение, инспектор,- сообщил он ледяным тоном, обращаясь к Коксу.- Думаю, Вам есть что сказать.

Кокс смерил его глазами и фыркнул.

-Не поверите, насколько я был бы счастлив, чтобы общество вздохнуло свободно и пребывало в безопасности от агрессивного и неуправляемого офицера полиции,- он взглядом указал на багровую от злобы Саманту,- но что бы там ни было, я не имею к этому отношения.

-Не верю,- полыхая ненавистью, выдохнула Джонс, отодвигая Ханта – тот перехватил ее за талию, удерживая в стороне от Кокса.

-Может быть, Вы скажете своей подчиненной, чтобы она вела себя как человек, а не как цепная собака?- обратился Кокс к Ханту.

-Я порву тебя зубами,- пообещала Саманта.- Мне есть, за что вырвать твой язык и размозжить тебе голову, ублюдок.

-Джонс, успокойся,- тихо приказал Хант.- Хватит уже.

-Ты его защищаешь?- она обернулась к нему.

Джин не сразу понял, что то, что он принял за ярость, было на самом деле болью – плохо скрываемой застарелой болью. Да, Джонс говорила, что у нее был в Гайде суперинтендант по фамилии Кокс, но… Он запретил себе даже думать о продолжении.

Саманта развернулась в кольце рук мужчины.

-Ты убил его, ублюдок,- если бы она могла, ее невидящие глаза проделали бы в человеке дыру размером с Гранд Каньон.- Ты приказал мне молчать, ты отдал приказ разобраться с Джоном.

Ах вон оно что! - понял Джин.

-Я не понима…- начал Кокс, с презрением глядя на девушку.

-ТЫ понимаешь,- перебила она.- ТЫ это понимаешь, Кокс, потому что ТЫ стал причиной его смерти. Гореть тебе в аду, мразь!

-Вы явно не в себе, детектив,- сухо произнес человек, нагибаясь и поднимая папки – Хант на всякий случай оттащил девушку подальше, чтобы ее ноги не достали челюсти или другой важной части Кокса.- В любом случае, моя работа пока окончена. Пока,- повторил он, гадко ухмыльнувшись смотревшему на него Ханту, намеренно демонстрируя папку с его именем. Саманта, как будто почувствовав угрозу, рванулась отомстить обидчику, но Джин сдержал ее. – Жаль, что Вы до сих пор не в Гайде, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- с театральным сожалением произнес Кокс, поняв свою полную безнаказанность.- И жаль, что Вы отказались сотрудничать со мной – о, нам было бы о чем поговорить!

-Отправляйся в ад!- коброй прошипела Саманта, понимая, что она ничего не сможет сделать ему – Хант держал ее слишком крепко.

Кокс залился лающим смехом – Саманта буквально обезумела от ярости, узнав эти шакальи нотки, а Джин напряженно следил за движениями человека перед собой.

-Контролируй себя, детка,- шепнул Джин на ухо девушке и та как ни странно перестала рваться из его рук, притихла, как будто в ней кончилась энергия.- Думаю, леди ясно указала направление,- он подошел к лифту, нажав кнопку – тот открылся, обнажая багрово-оранжевое нутро – Джин скривился от увиденного. Кокс невозмутимо прошел внутрь и поставил коробку на пол.

-Мы еще встретимся… Хант,- шепнул он в лицо Джина.- И тогда эта сучка присоединится к нам,- темные глаза мужчины взглянули за спину Джина, туда, где в напряженной позе стояла Саманта.- Ты же знаешь, что тогда будет, Хант?- выплюнул Кокс в лицо Джина.- Уже страшно?

Джин не стал оглядываться. Он знал, что испытывала девушка, но пока у него были связаны руки, пока он не мог помочь ей, мог лишь защитить, насколько хватало сил и возможностей. И, тем не менее, это не помешало ему сгрести Кокса за грудки и от души приложиться лбом о его нос.

-Следуй туда, куда тебя послала леди,- тихо сказал он мужчине, вскрикнувшему и захрипевшему от брызнувшей крови из сломанного носа.

-Ублюдок!- яростно прошипел Кокс – двери лифта закрылись и он поехал вниз.

-Прости,- пробормотала Саманта.- Он меня из себя выводит.

-Аналогично и не за что тебе тут извиняться – такое дерьмо только загрязняет воздух,- согласился с ней Хант.- И все же не стоит начинать войну.

-Я первым же делом думала, что это он,- снова извинилась Саманта.- Кому еще пришло бы в голову запирать нас?

-Задерживать,- поправил ее Джин.- Тот человек запер нас, задержав.

-От чего?

-Понятия не имею.

-Ты его вообще видел?

-Нет, на нем была маска.

-То есть нет шансов его найти?

-Боюсь, что так.

Джонс вздохнула и потерла лоб.

-И что теперь делать? Кто-то заказал нас, а мы даже не узнаем кто.

-Рано или поздно узнаем, дорогуша, а пока главное – сохранять спокойствие.

-Почему Кокс вдруг свернул расследование? Твоих рук дело?

-Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я делаю свою работу, Джонс?- он встал перед ней.

-Я обвиняю тебя в том, что ты идиот, шеф, уж прости за прямоту,- она по-прежнему терла лоб.- Опять сунулся к масонам? Кого на этот раз просил? Чарли Макинтоша?

-Эй, не трогай Мака!- взбеленился Джин.

-Тогда кого же? Мэра? Опять его, да?

Хант не ответил. Джонс побелела.

-Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не обращался к масонам!- буквально взмолилась она, схватив его за пиджак.

-Я не обращался к масонам,- повторил он.

-Тогда к кому ты обратился, что его отозвали? С кем ты снова заключил сделку?

-Это уже не твое дело, цыпа, и отцепись от меня,- потребовал он, заметив, что двери офиса открылись, выпуская в коридор всю команду, с любопытством оглядывавшую пару.- Джонс, веди себя как офицер, в конце концов! А вы – хватит пялиться и марш работать!- прикрикнул он на подчиненных, направляясь в офис.

-Даже не думай, что сможешь вот так сбежать от меня!- воскликнула Саманта, следуя за ним мимо расступившихся перед ней людей.- Шеф! Джин!

-Э…- растерянно пролепетал Крис, глядя на начальников,- мне кажется, или босс вернулась к своему прежнему состоянию, если снова орет на шефа?

-Женщина – начальник,- скривился Рей, - я всегда говорил, что женщины в полиции не нужны.

-Полегче, сержант! - оскорбился Сэм, взглянув на погрустневшую Энни.- Женщины-полицейские очень нужны.

-Как скажете, босс,- презрительно ответил Рей, заходя в офис.

-А я рада, что она вернулась,- тихо проговорила Энни, ни к кому не обращаясь.- Только она все равно не видит,- она потерла локоть.- Она толкнула меня, не заметив,- пояснила она на немой вопрос Сэма.

-Джин, с кем ты снова вступил в сговор?- Саманта пнула дверь кабинета так яростно, что звякнули кубки на полке.- Я предупреждала тебя даже в своем жалком состоянии не соваться в это дело!

-Не ори на меня, женщина!- Хант резко развернулся, не сразу сообразив, что попросту мог сшибить ее – все-таки она его не видела и даже не чувствовала. Девушка охнула и отшатнулась на безопасное расстояние, едва не влетев спиной в полки с кубками. Хант глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь не наорать на неуклюжую девчонку.

-Так с кем ты на этот раз связался, если не с масонами?- повторила она, потирая спину.- С сицилийской мафией? С серыми человечками с Марса?

Джин приподнял брови.

-С Твидлди и Твидлдам,- фыркнул он, проходя за свой стол.- И что теперь будешь делать? Поговорим о королях и о капусте, а потом съедим все устрицы?

-Прекрати вести себя как… - она запнулась.- Ладно, хорошо, извини, шеф,- она подняла обе руки вверх.- Я подчиненный, ты начальник, спасибо, что выручил и все такое, но я обязана знать, куда ты опять влез.

-Вот скажи мне, почему тебе так обязательно все знать, даже то, что знать тебе не положено?- прищурился он на нее.

-Потому,- отрезала она.- Потому что это моя прямая обязанность и часть работы, чтобы в нужный момент защитить. А чтобы защищать, нужно обладать информацией. Итак?

-Мэр,- коротко ответил Джин под стон девушки.- И масоны.

-Нет же!- громко вскрикнула она.- Снова, Джин! Опять они!

-Извини, что доступ к Ее Величеству есть только у тебя, принцесса!- перебил мужчина.- Что я по-твоему должен был делать? Просто отойти в сторонку, когда одному из моих офицеров угрожают трибуналом?

-Именно отойти!- поддержала Саманта.- Ты никак не можешь наиграться в ковбоя, да, шеф? А что если бы зацепило тебя? – он молча сверлил ее взглядом.- А что было бы с командой, с людьми? Мы и так чуть было не лишились тебя, а теперь ты и вовсе захотел казни? Один мой друг уже пострадал из-за никому не нужного геройства, но он был молодым парнем, а ты взрослый человек, Джин!

Хант широко распахнул глаза.

-Что еще за молодой парень? Очередной твой любовник?

-Мой друг!- заорала она.- Мой единственный друг, который просит моей помощи, который заперт здесь, которому я не в состоянии помочь, ты, болван! Молодой полицейский с искалеченной судьбой, с такой раной, что сердце кровью обливается при взгляде на него! Тот мой друг, кто смог задержать меня от разрушения всего этого гребаного мира, и которого я предала! Хочешь повторить его судьбу? – накинулась она на совершенно растерянного мужчину, неподвижно застывшего в кресле.- Хочешь умереть?

-Не хочу,- сдавленно ответил он.- И я не умру.

-Он тоже верил в это, Джин. Он верил, что может быть сильным, храбрым, но он ошибся.

-Джон?- очень тихо спросил Джин.

-Нет, мой друг.

-Ты… ты и он…

-Это не просто любовь, Джин, это гораздо глубже, сильнее, это преданность, это доверие, это вся моя суть – он взял на себя ответственность здесь, он заботится о копах, он так решил, а я решила заботиться о нем, это моя ответственность. И да, он единственный, кто мне нужен.

Он пристально смотрел на нее, не в силах произнести ни звука. Знала ли она, что говорила, о ком говорила? Понимала ли, с кем связалась и что взвалила на свои хрупкие плечи? Как там… «Часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла…»? Девчонка Тайлер-Джонс – защитник, страж и цепной пес, готовый порвать глотку любому, кто хоть вздохнет не по правилам?

Рука привычно потянулась к кобуре, но Джин смог сдержать панику и бешено бьющееся сердце. Таков уж этот мир – он забыл о том, что едва мелькнуло где-то на грани подсознания, уже через секунду.

-Единственный?- повторил он.

Она смутилась.

-Прости, это… я не должна была так… извини, шеф. Ты действительно очень важен для команды,- снова начала она, более воодушевленно.- И лично я не простила бы себе, если бы ты снова угодил под суд просто за желание помочь.

-Это моя работа, так что смирись.

-А моя работа защищать копов, закон, порядок и справедливость.

-И все?

-Ах, извини, что я не в ответе за их души,- оскорбилась его, как ей показалось, издевкой Джонс.

-А за душу твоего этого друга ты в ответе?- Джин даже не заметил, что слова сорвались с губ.

-Да,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Не хочу, чтобы он угодил к Китсу в лапы.

-К кому?

Она не ответила.

-И на что ты пойдешь ради него, ради своего друга, о котором говоришь?- а это уже было необходимо знать самому Джину.

Джонс вздернула подбородок.

-На что угодно.

Джин перевел взгляд на верхний ящик своего стола, потом снова на девушку. Она действительно не раз доказывала, что в ее понятии «все» - это буквально все, вплоть до полного уничтожения всего мира. И - боже, храни все сущее! – даже он не смог бы остановить ее. Он с самого начала думал, что она не должна была попасть к нему, но она пришла, значит, он обязан был позаботиться о ней, воспитать, но она упорно не хотела взрослеть и играть по правилам, но все бы ничего, если б только бунт – нет, она плевать хотела на все правила, идя как танк напролом и… а это было совсем уж скверно, она добивалась своего. Все то, что она говорила про своего друга… она говорила про него, про Джина Ханта, потому что это же он здесь главный шериф, не так ли?

-Хорошо,- смягчился он.- Делай, что должна, а я буду делать, что я должен. Договорились?

-Ты шеф, тебе виднее,- кивнула она.- И… спасибо, что защитил.

-Тебе спасибо, что вытащила.

Она снова кивнула, но уже молча.

-Позови Тайлера,- попросил Джин.

-Сэм, если ты здесь, зайди, пожалуйста,- позвала она, открыв дверь.

-Здесь, иду,- отозвался Тайлер.- Что стряслось?- поинтересовался он, заходя внутрь кабинета.

-Что ты делал вчера вечером, когда не обнаружил на парковке машину?- спросил Хант.

-Да ничего,- Сэм развел руками,- решил, что вы просто уехали без меня. А что я должен был решить? Что вообще произошло?

Видя, что Джонс не особенно рвется помогать, Хант снова взял разговор на себя.

-Нас похитили. Снова. В общем, мы просидели всю ночь в неработающем холодильнике, а потом цыпа снова все вспомнила и вытащила нас.

-Похитили? Кто? – Сэм взглянул на подругу – та молчала, кусая губу.

-Понятия не имею,- снова ответил Хант.- На нем была маска.

-Можно, я выйду?- попросила девушка.

-Выйди,- разрешил Хант. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, мужчина пояснил ее поведение: - Она вспомнила все, но на зрение это не повлияло, потому она и бесится.

-Шеф,- укорил Сэм.- Так что, говоришь, случилось?

Почему у нее было такое чувство, будто она всегда делала не то, что хотела сама, а то, что бы сделал сам Хант? Нет-нет-нет, почему ОНА делала то, что бы сделал Хант на ее месте, если бы действительно мог плюнуть на все законы? Откуда это чувство именно сейчас? И почему в любой передряге, куда она попадала, было замешано оружие, которым можно было убить?

Саманта всегда догадывалась, что Хант каким-то образом влияет на коллег, как будто одного его прикосновения было достаточно для какой-то эйфории как под дозой, она и сама не раз испытывала именно такое парящее чувство покоя, когда он прикасался к ней, но это было редко и ненадолго. И потом… она получала, что хотела, ВСЕ получали, что хотели, было ли то просто доброе слово одобрения или дружеское похлопывание, или же слова благодарности – каждый из коллег получал что-то свое, как будто награду за хорошо проделанную работу. Саманта хотела, чтобы Хант сделал сам первый шаг к новому сближению – он сделал, Рей хотел лишь похвалы – Рей ее получал, Сэм хотел немного больше гибкости в ведении дел – и Сэм это получил. Джин действительно менялся сам и менял людей вокруг одному ему лишь ведомым способом, но с Джонс он промахивался снова и снова. Расслабления не выходило, наоборот, как будто становилось все тоскливее, словно она знала, что, несмотря на искренность мужчины, он ее всерьез опасается. Само собой, что он был в ярости – она позволяла себе то, что физически не мог бы позволить себе он, полную свободу действий, почти не ограниченную по возможностям, полный контроль над любой ситуацией… ладно, почти полный и почти над любой, но тем не менее.

Неужели, она могла бы быть антиподом Джина Ханта? Или… как уж это называется?.. противоположной полярностью? Или просто второй половиной магнита с отрицательным зарядом? Недаром же противоположности притягиваются, а тут их тянуло друг к другу как цепями. Он хороший коп, он просто великолепный коп, а она никудышный, зато она великолепный специалист по самообороне, а он предпочитает просто ломать все вокруг и применять силу не для защиты, а для нападения и преимущественно на подозреваемых. Он пьет и курит, а она не курит и старается избегать алкоголя, ведя здоровый образ жизни. Он бравый ковбой, не выносящий нытья, а она постоянно сомневается в себе, всего на свете боится и готова жалеть себя хоть круглосуточно. И все же она чувствует его, а он ее.

И что хорошо – они не привязываются друг к другу, как будто понимая, что даже это странное сотрудничество когда-то прекратится.

-Мэм?- Энни позвала ее должно быть уже в который раз.

-Что?- она повернулась на голос.

-Я… - девушка взглянула в лицо начальницы.- Я… в общем… я рада, что Вы вернулись, мэм,- от избытка чувств Энни обняла ее.- Все будет хорошо,- шепнула она Джонс на ухо.- Я уверена, что и зрение вернется.

-Знаю, подруга,- Саманта обняла ее, закрыв глаза.

…крики, мелькнувшее в деревьях красное платье бегущей женщины, треск сучьев, маленький мальчик за деревом смотрит, как молодой мужчина избивает ногами женщину в красном платье, а потом выстрелы…

Джонс чуть погладила Энни по спине и быстро отстранилась, тяжело дыша.

-Босс… мэм…- Крис протянул руку, коснувшись ладони женщины.

…четыре выстрела и молодой констебль падает на землю – он даже не успел понять, что произошло…

-Босс,- уверенное рукопожатие Рея.

…она чувствует его боль, он сломлен настолько, что больше уже просто некуда. Бутылка на столе, жетон копа в мусорном ведре, веревка на потолке – он встает на стул и…

Она чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы, но молчит, принимая поздравления коллег. И пусть рада Энни, пусть Крис сочувствует, а Рей рад ее возвращению лишь отчасти, пусть - они стали настолько родными ей.

-…выпить,- закончил фразу Хант, выходя из кабинета вместе с Сэмом.- Так, Джонс вернулась в привычное занудное состояние и это дело надо залить хорошей порцией чего покрепче!- сообщил он команде.

Сэм подошел к подруге, заметил влажные дорожки слез на ее щеках.

-Сэмми?- тихо спросил он, наклоняясь к ней.- Саманта, зрение вернется, все нормализуется, просто нужно время.

-Сэм, бога ради, не трогай меня сейчас,- едва слышно попросила она, ожидая его прикосновения и того, что последует за ним.- Я не хотела возвращения памяти, я бы пережила это, это… это больно, Сэм.

Он нащупал ее пальцы, утешая.

…порез на пальце, капли выступившей крови и его совершенно равнодушное и даже удивленное лицо. Он не заметил пореза, не почувствовал боли, как будто это только сон, а чтобы проснуться, нужно закончить жизнь во сне… а ее заканчивают всегда одним способом – сон имеет свои законы. Крыша управления, он бежит к краю, он улыбается, торопится, прыгает и…

-…скажешь? Джонс?- Хант вырвал ее из кошмаров.

-Что?- хриплым голосом спросила она.- Я просто…- она облизнула пересохшие губы.

Хант вздохнул.

-Я сказал, что закончим дела пораньше и отправимся пить в паб. Ты с нами?

-Я не могу,- она качнула головой. Офис неодобрительно загудел.

-Джонс, не порти людям праздник от лицезрения возвращения Супергерл,- Джин подошел к ней ближе, но она отшатнулась.

-Хорошо,- она смогла справиться с растущей паникой – только бы не знать, как погиб он! – и подняла руки.- Хорошо, идем.

Мужчина недоверчиво взглянул на белую как смерть девушку, чуть нахмурился, но быстро посветлел лицом.

-Вот и хорошо, а пока за работу господа и дамы.

Сэм не имел ни малейшего представления, как помочь подруге. Видеть ее слезы было выше его сил. Разумеется, он понимал, что эти слезы были вызваны крушением надежд, но ведь вся команда наконец-то вздохнула с облегчением, когда услышала, что она снова орет на шефа как и прежде.

Хант подробно расспросил его по поводу внезапного побега Кокса, на что Сэм ответил, что тот просто зашел в офис и сообщил, что его дело закрыто, что он уходит и еще спросил, где можно увидеть инспектора и детектива, коих на месте не оказалось. Сэм не особенно беспокоился за исчезновение шефа и подруги, а зная, что она вдвоем, он вообще не переживал – или подерутся, или переспят. По-настоящему же он испугался тогда, когда Хант сообщил про их похищение и морозильник. И слава богу, что морозильник оказался сломанным – у него волосы на голове зашевелились, когда он представил кошмар в работающем агрегате, причем – Сэм вынужден был признаться самому себе – он испугался за обоих одинаково, несмотря даже на то, что отношения с Хантом всегда были из ряда вон выходящими по накалу страстей. Ему и самому было нелегко – Гайд молчал, никаких сообщений очень долго не было и Сэм готов был на стену лезть от отчаяния, а тут подруга, лишившаяся памяти, зрения, потом вернувшаяся, потом снова исчезнувшая и снова, и так без конца.

Хант упорно молчал о том, что произошло в холодильнике, но Сэм был уверен, что результатом возвращения памяти Саманты мог стать лишь сильнейший стресс. Наверное, как раз то, что их заперли – ее и шефа, которого Джонс всегда ставила чуть выше остальных и далеко не в силу его схожести с погибшим любимым или причастности Ханта к начальствующему чину. Как раз на все чины и регалии Джонс вроде бы как было совершенно наплевать.

Сэм не стал настаивать на ответах – Хант надулся на его вопросы и заявил, что то, что произошло в холодильнике, там и останется. Что ж… Сэм вполне удовлетворился тем, что они оба вышли живыми, а Джонс наконец-то обрела себя, хоть и не до конца.

Ничего о личности нападавшего узнать не удалось – Хант описал его как педика в маске и с пушкой, и потребовал, чтобы Сэм не смел допрашивать Джонс.

Сэм закусил ручку, думая, что же именно произошло взаперти с сумасшедшей парой Хант-Джонс, кто был их похититель и почему же зрение подруги так и не вернулось. Неужели, нужен еще более кошмарный стресс? Но насколько же он должен быть тогда сильным? И сможет ли она выдержать такой стресс? И почему же она плакала? Дело не в глазах, дело в… Он взглянул на подругу, уже что-то печатавшую на машинке, перевел взгляд на Криса, сосредоточенно что-то писавшего, потом на Рея, на Энни… дело в прикосновениях – к ней вернулось все то, от чего она бежала, что не хотела. Теперь она все вспомнила и это, должно быть, причиняло ей боль. Интересно, она поделится с ним секретами?

Телефонный звонок отвлек его.

-Алло?- произнес он в трубку.

-…пациента стабильно,- раздался обрывок фразы на том конце провода.- Думаю, мы сможем найти причину того, что держит Сэма в коме. Сэм? Сэм, ты меня слышишь?

-Я слышу!- едва не закричал он, стискивая трубку вспотевшими ладонями и чуть сам не плача от счастья – его не забыли, не бросили здесь одного!- Господи, я слышу вас!

-Сэм? – повторил голос мужчины.- Ты ведь поможешь нам, верно? Ты сильный? Хватит ли у тебя силы бороться?

-Я смогу, да!- он почувствовал, как у него потекли слезы – его вот-вот могут вытащить отсюда, из ненавистного 1974 года, из кошмарного отдела, из этого ада кромешного.- Я справлюсь! Вытащите меня отсюда! Заберите меня домой!

-Думаю, что все будет хорошо,- снова сказал мужчина в телефонной трубке.- Сэм – боец. Он справится.

-А что с той девушкой?- раздался далекий голос какой-то женщины.

-Никаких сигналов, мозговая активность почти на нуле, - ответил мужчина.- Лекарства работают, но она не хочет жить, не хочет бороться.

Сэм оглянулся на Саманту – может, дело в лекарствах? Может, они лишили ее памяти, а потом и зрения? Может, все можно как-то поправить? Ведь у него тоже был передоз по невнимательности врачей, тогда он чего только не насмотрелся в глубокой коме.

-Это побочный эффект?- поинтересовалась женщина.

-Не думаю,- шумно вздохнул мужчина около уха Сэма – Тайлер как будто ощутил ветерок на ушной раковине.- Не похоже. Как бы то ни было, у нее есть, кому о ней позаботиться, а наше дело – вот этот милый парень, верно, Сэм? Сэм?.. Сэм…

-Сэм? – он подпрыгнул на стуле – Энни стояла так близко.

-Что?- он бросил трубку на аппарат, часто моргая.

-Принесли документы, просили передать инспектору Ханту,- она протянула ему кипу папок.

-Да, хорошо, я передам,- он принял бумаги и сложил их на стол, глядя на Джонс – она подняла трубку молчавшего телефона, поднесла ее к уху и уже через секунду положила ее на аппарат, как будто бы просто проверила работает ли телефон, вот только Сэм знал, что никто в здравом уме не будет проверять работоспособность телефона, если только не было звонка.

Значит, звонок все-таки был, она его приняла, но отвечать и слушать не стала.

Но почему?


	84. Chapter 84

-Привет, Нельсон, все нормально, можешь не волноваться, и мне белого как всегда,- на одном дыхании сообщила Джонс, входя в паб.

Темнокожий бармен приподнял бровь на дюйм, взглянув сперва на гостью, потом на Ханта. Тот кивнул.

-Э… как скажешь, звезда,- не растерялся Нельсон, уже через минуту подавая девушке бокал лучшего вина.- Все нормально?

-Лучше не бывает,- кивнула она.

-Нельсон, мне как обычно, Тайлеру тоже,- распорядился Хант.

-Сию минуту, мистер Хант,- улыбнулся бармен, разливая напитки.

Первую же кружку пива Джин выпил прямо у стойки, тут же заказав еще, но уже за столик, куда отошел вместе с Сэмом. Саманта же предпочла остаться за барной стойкой.

-Прости, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но как у тебя с глазами?- поинтересовался Нельсон.

-Никак,- девушка глубоко вздохнула, отпивая из бокала.- Вернулась память, но не зрение, зато с меня сняли все обвинения, шеф как всегда связался не с теми людьми, а я предпочла бы снова все забыть, но видеть.

-Не думаю, что ты забудешь опять, звезда,- серьезно ответил мужчина, протягивая очередному гостю его заказ.- Только не ты.

-Почему? – вяло удивилась она, чувствуя усталость и расслабленность от первого же глотка.- Чем уж я настолько отличаюсь от всех нормальных людей? Ах да, не говори - тем, что я как раз ненормальна, да?

-Ты более чем нормальна,- заверил Нельсон,- просто ты никак не хочешь это принять – то, кто ты есть.

-И кто я есть? И где я есть, Нельсон?

-Ты та, кто ты есть, там, где ты есть,- загадочно ответил он.

-Умоляю,- поморщилась она.- У меня вообще такое впечатление, что я тут как в аду отрабатываю карму и пытаюсь замолить какие-то грехи, хотя даже не знаю, какие.

Взгляд мужчины стал обеспокоенным.

-Почему вдруг такие мысли?

-Если б я могла все тебе сказать,- снова вздохнула девушка.- Впрочем, когда вокруг творится черте что, думаю, не будет большой проблемой, если станет еще хуже, потому что хуже уже просто некуда. Хотя… Вдруг меня лишат слуха, речи и вообще убьют?- невесело пошутила она. Нельсон содрогнулся.

-Не говори так,- попросил он.

-Я тут подумала,- начала Саманта,- я тут… в общем, это сложно объяснить, но меня тут просто не может быть. Вот смотри, допустим, человек попал в прошлое до того момента, когда даже был зачат, но человек живет в этом мире, даже меняет его… такое возможно?

-Не знаю. Читал, что один человек в глубоком прошлом раздавил бабочку и его жизнь действительно сильно изменилась.

-Я не об этом. Хотя… как думаешь, история вернулась к началу, после того, как его застрелили? Ну, этого человека из рассказа.

-Наверное,- Нельсон пожал плечами и отвернулся к бутылкам налить выпить следующему посетителю.- Никогда особенно не вдавался в подробности того, что было потом.

-Время, как говорилось в рассказе, штука хрупкая,- Саманта положила локти на стойку и подперла подбородок ладонью.- Как думаешь, можно ли существовать продолжительное время в прошлом, изменять его, но не быть рожденным?

-Если ты в прошлом, значит, ты рожден, если тебя интересует теория,- сказал Нельсон

-Перерождение? Реинкарнация?- вдруг поняла Саманта, едва не опрокинув на себя бокал.- Да ты гений!

-Хотелось бы в это верить,- скромно улыбнулся мужчина.- То есть, ты думаешь, что… фигурально выражаясь, тот, кто попал в прошлое, не будучи рожден, рожден кем-то еще? То есть… это как бы сказать… ДОрождение?

-Очень может быть,- согласилась Саманта.- Вот только как узнать, кем тогда является этот человек? Где его искать? Как понять, что он есть?

-Я не знаю, леди,- развел руками мужчина.- Я никогда не лезу не в свои дела. Это всего лишь рассказ, хоть и замечательный. Такого не может быть.

-Может, и может,- не согласилась девушка.- Если так, выходит, что я переродилась из кого-то и действительно отрабатываю карму за прошлую жизнь,- пробормотала она.

-Что?- прислушался Нельсон.- Саманта, ты меня не слушаешь, я не имею в виду, что ты…

-Нет-нет-нет,- поспешно оборвала она его,- ты прав! Как я раньше до этого не додумалась?! Если меня нет здесь, я должна быть где-то… в ком-то еще!

-Опять грязные фантазии?- спросил неслышно подошедший Хант.- Джонс, когда ты уже успокоишь свою матку и начнешь думать головой?

-Я нимфоманка,- огрызнулась она.- Джин, ты веришь в перерождения?

Лицо мужчины приняло озадаченное выражение. Он явно никак не ожидал такого вопроса.

Нельсон изучающее посмотрел на мужчину, ожидая ответа.

-Если ты про все эти штучки хиппи, то все это фигня,- натянуто ответил Хант.- Жизнь есть только одна.

-Минимум две,- не согласилась Саманта, вспомнив про молодого копа с изувеченной жизнью и лицом.- До смерти и после нее.

-С каких это пор ты заделалась католичкой?- фыркнул Хант.

-С тех, когда встретила друга,- она не стала уточнять, о чем она.

-Ты идешь к нам?- Хант уже устал выслушивать очередной бред.- Тайлер с ума сходит, когда ты не рядом. Все боится, что ты снова сбежишь.

-Сбежала бы немедленно, если бы видела, куда мне бежать,- ответила она.- Нельсон, можно мне бутылку? К черту все наставления, у меня голова болит от всего этого и я хочу напиться до потери пульса, реальности и вообще всего. Имею я, в конце концов, право!- громко сказала она.

-Имеешь, только не ори,- Джин увлек ее за столик, кивнув бармену.

Тремя часами позже, когда Саманта буквально ввалилась к себе в квартиру, поддерживаемая Сэмом, ей было уже совершенно плевать на все предостережения Генезиса о том, что алкоголь притупляет чувство реальности и все такое прочее. Стресс нужно хоть как-то снимать или она сойдет с ума раньше, чем… чем что?

-Сэ-э-эм,- протянула Саманта, падая на кровать,- вот скажи, где мне искать другую меня в этом мире?

-Понятия не имею, - Тайлер упал рядом.- Ты вообще о чем?

-Как тебе идея о моей реинкарнации, а? Меня тут нет, то есть меня тут нет и быть не может, но я тут есть и я очень даже есть.

-Все стало намного понятнее,- он потер лоб ладонью, глядя на нее.- Кристальная ясность и незамутненность сознания.

-Мне минус два года, Сэмми-бой,- продолжила Саманта,- но я успешно живу там, где меня нет, я дышу, работаю, люблю, я даже пью, хотя мне не велено.

-Кем это не велено?- он перевернулся на бок.

-Очередным ангелом-хранителем, это не важно,- она махнула рукой.- Но я же есть, да? И я меняю мир. Не так, как ты, но я его меняю.

-Я ничего не меняю, я просто плыву по течению и я очень хочу домой, - вздохнул Сэм.- Что еще я могу делать в такое допотопное время?

-Нормальное время,- поморщилась она.- Хотя уверена, что женщины этого времени понятия не имеют об эпиляции зоны бикини.

Сэм промолчал, стараясь не думать вообще и избежать тем самым нарастающего гула в голове.

-Что если я действительно есть, Сэм? – продолжила Джонс.- Я не знаю, чем я так провинилась перед Всевышним, за что он меня так жестоко испытывает или проверяет – я даже этого не знаю, но все проблемы так или иначе связаны со мной и я имею право знать, в чем я виновна.

-Ты не виновна, Саманта, это просто кошмарное время, кошмарное место, кошмарный офис и кошмарный начальник.

-Я привыкла и мне нравится здесь, но вот только кому-то не нравится то, что мне нравится здесь и этот кто-то старается меня отсюда удалить, буквально сделав мне самой аборт.

Сэм поморщился.

-Ты пьяна.

-Не настолько, чтобы не соображать.

Она легла на спину, сложив руки на животе.

-Как думаешь, реально найти предыдущую версию себя? Ну… гипотетически, конечно.

-Саманта,- вздохнул Сэм,- выброси это из головы. Я знаю, что тебе несладко, что все слишком сложно, но ЭТО уже чересчур.

-Но Нельсон…

-Дели все надвое. Нельсон часто дает нужные советы, по-моему, даже не зная, что он дает их для другой ситуации, но ты же не будешь бегать по Манчестеру и искать свое предыдущее воплощение? Как ты намереваешься это делать? Просто спрашивать у каждого: «Не Вы ли моя прежняя аватара?» или развесить объявление? А если ты мужчина? А если ты кошка или мышка?

-Птичка или червячок,- фыркнула Саманта.- Нет, Сэм, а если правда? Как можно попасть во время, где тебя нет, но при этом жить, работать, иметь кучу проблем… хотя последнее – это вроде бы у меня с рождения. Ну да не важно, суть в том, что я в прошлом и я наступаю на много бабочек, меняя будущее, но в то же время не меняя его.

-Так не бывает,- Сэм тоже лег на спину и закрыл глаза.

-Не бывает и путешествий во времени без ТАРДИС, но мы все-таки здесь.

-Это даже не совсем прошлое, это просто кома.

-А я не уверена.

-А я уверен, и сегодня мне снова звонили из Гайда.

Саманта пошевелилась, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, но промолчала к сожалению Сэма, подумавшего, что она скажет, что и ей звонили оттуда.

-Значит, для нас этот мир реален по-разному,- сообщила она наконец. – Мне здесь нравится, здесь здорово.

-Что произошло в холодильнике, отчего ты снова обрела память?- осторожно спросил он.

-Ничего особенного,- она не стала развивать мысль.

-Хант молчит, ты молчишь, - вздохнул Сэм.- Это было так же болезненно?

-К любой боли рано или поздно привыкаешь,- ответила Саманта.- Знаешь, серьезно, я бы не хотела ничего вспоминать, я бы хотела просто обрести зрение, просто жить, ничего не помнить, ничего не знать, быть обычной женщиной семидесятых. Я же действительно была счастлива в том своем растительном состоянии, когда не надо было ничего делать, никуда бежать, у меня был мой крошечный мирок, Энни, ты, шеф… именно шеф, а не Джин Хант.

-Это имеет какое-то значение?

-Огромное, я уважала его и была в трепете от его голоса, хотя даже не знала, как он выглядит, а теперь… - она вздохнула с надрывом,- теперь это как ящик Пандоры – он открывается все больше, больше из себя выпускает, а ты знаешь эту легенду, вот только в отличие от нее на дне ящика не будет надежды.

-Будет что-то другое,- Сэм нашарил ее руку на покрывале и сжал пальцы в ладони.- И зрение вернется.

-Ты не понял,- снова вздохнула она, убирая руку из его ладони – не резко, скорее просто даже не замечая жеста.- Мне нравилось быть простой девушкой семидесятых, может быть, так было бы правильно.

-Я так думаю, что простые законы простых смертных для тебя, такой сложной, не действуют, так что лучше будь непростой – нам и мне в частности как-то спокойнее знать, что ты по-прежнему бунтуешь и орешь на Ханта, чем потакаешь ему или боишься его.

-Я его не боялась и не собираюсь бояться,- поправила она.- Трепет перед его силой – это другое, это не страх. Мы не особо ладим, но это другое, личное.

-Борьба за лидерство, а?- поддразнил он.

-Нет, Сэм,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Никакой борьбы ни за какое лидерство. Он мой начальник, а я его подчиненный, это не обсуждается. Он обеспечивает работу отдела, я – его защиту.

-Но почему? Я так и не могу понять, что в нем такого особенного, что ты, едва попав сюда, уже решила, что он – твой босс? Ты его не знала, ты могла бы бросить его и меня, не спасать – команда бы нашла нас рано или поздно.

-Поздно и это так же не обсуждается. Я решила защищать и я буду защищать. Не потому что могу, а потому что кто-то должен. Мой друг решил помогать всем копам, даже несмотря на свое состояние – это был его выбор, а я решила за себя – это мой.

-Твой друг? Тот твой друг Джин?

-Я скучаю по нему,- глубоко вздохнула Саманта.- Мне его очень не хватает. Я постоянно чувствую его присутствие, но я не вижу его.

-А я могу увидеться с ним?

-Нет, он каким-то образом связан только со мной, он доверился мне. Господи, как же я хочу снова его увидеть!- застонала она, закрывая лицо ладонями.

-Вы настолько близки?

-Это не то, что ты думаешь, это гораздо глубже. Не могу объяснить, что это для меня значит.

-Хант знает?

-В общих чертах, но думаю, он не в восторге.

-Ревнует?

-Хант?! Не-е-ет.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, что еще немного и он уснет.

-Пожалуй, я пойду к себе, пока не разморило окончательно,- решил он.

-Если хочешь, то можешь остаться,- девушка поднялась с кровати.

-Ты совсем не спишь?- от такого заявления Сэм даже передумал засыпать.- Как это у тебя получается?

-Не знаю, просто меня мучают такие кошмары – хоть в гроб ложись, честное слово,- она пожала плечами.

-Меня тоже, но не до такой же степени, чтобы вообще не спать,- он снова упал на кровать, протирая слипающиеся от усталости глаза.- Не есть, не спать, не уставать… даже не знаю, хотел бы я так?- сонно пробормотал он, окончательно проигрывая сражение с бодрствованием.

-Вот только я устаю, Сэм,- тихо проговорила Саманта.- Это единственное, что я еще могу ощущать – усталость.

Сэм уже не ответил, погрузившись в глубокий сон.

Телефонный звонок заставил Джонс нервно подскочить и рвануть к аппарату – не хватало еще разбудить друга! Он и так умаялся.

-Алло?

-Слышал, что ты натянула нос Коксу,- раздался жизнерадостный голос в трубке.- Молодец, поздравляю и все такое, но вот душить его – это лишнее.

-Откуда ты все знаешь про меня?- не стала так же здороваться и Саманта.

-Тайлер, я тут делаю свою работу и я делаю ее великолепно, так что без предисловий сразу к делу: что нового?

-Ты же сам знаешь.

-Не все, так что не тяни резину.

-Кокс ушел, а…

-Сам? – перебил Генезис.- Вот так просто взял и ушел?

-Шеф кого-то напряг… думаю, что мэра, а тот масон…

-Тайлер, не будь дурой, причем тут масоны и как бы мэр смог надавить на Кокса?

-Откуда я знаю? Просто надавил и все!

-Ты как твой шеф – столько же упрямства и нежелания понимать очевидное. Что там вообще произошло помимо того, что ты в который раз полезла к черту на рога… буквально?

-Я просто выполняла свою работу, я защищала Ханта, а Кокс… да, я сорвалась, но я, черт побери, узнала его! По-настоящему узнала.

-И что?

-И ничего, я бы его придушила, если бы не шеф.

-Умница! Я про твоего шефа. А тебе не терпится все-таки вернуться в Гайд? Ты неосмотрительна и лезешь туда, куда пока лезть не должна, хотя я понимаю твое рвение защитить шефа и отомстить обидчику.

-Я никуда не лезу! Я серьезно думала, что он запер меня и Ханта.

-М-м-м…- раздалось в трубке.- И ты поэтому на него напала?

-Я тебе уже сказала почему.

-М-м-м… то есть… ты серьезно думаешь, что Кокса призвал его хозяин?

-Что? Кто?

-То есть думаешь, вас оградил мэр? Масон?

-Не думаю. Масоны не могут влиять на решение ДК, хотя…

-Если они внутри системы – могут, но здесь действительно не в них дело.

Молчание.

-Есть идеи?

-Есть, но…

-Говори!- потребовал Джин.

-Есть один человек, думаю, что редкая мразь и моя интуиция меня не подводит, словом, он будет… в будущем. Я это видела.

На удивление, Джин не стал смеяться или подшучивать.

-И кто он?

-Китс. Джим Китс. В будущем он причинит вред Ханту.

-Ты это видела? – удивился Джин.- Серьезно?

-Серьезно. Его, шефа, женщину…

-Ты ее знаешь?

-Не лично, но знаю. Это тебе важно?

-Не особо. Она не в моей компетенции. Так что там с Китсом?

-Он… я не знаю, кто он, но он излучает огромную силу, очень черную, у меня от него мурашки по спине.

-Хорошо,- задумчиво пробормотал Джин.- Вот пока и не лезь никуда.

-Пока – это насколько долго?

-Не мне решать. Так, Тайлер, могу сказать только одно – Кокса отозвал его хозяин.

-Ты его знаешь?

-Не лично – это тоже не в моей компетенции.

-Но знаешь?

-Ты его знаешь. Вернее, ты его узнаешь, как ты сказала, в будущем.

-Китс?

-Нет.

-Дрейк?

-Кто?

-Алекс Дрейк, женщина…

-Нет! – буквально выкрикнул Джин.- И думать так не моги! Господь всемилостивый, Тайлер…- зашептал он как в молитве.- Так, я так понял, что все обошлось. Это все?

-Нет, стой... хотела спросить… раз уж ты все знаешь.

-Я не знаю всего.

-Не важно. Просто я подумала… я в этом времени не существую, действительно не существую, меня здесь нет, но я есть сейчас, уже взрослая. Понимаешь?

-Пока не очень, но продолжай,- серьезно ответил Джин.

-Как в том рассказе, помнишь? Прошлое, бабочка и все такое. А что если я в прошлом, давлю бабочек, изменяя мир?

-Так, хорошо, понимаю. Ты помнишь день своего рождения?

Саманта наморщила лоб.

-Как ни странно, нет. Думаю, это частичная потеря памяти и все такое. Вспомню.

-Хорошо, ты уже наверняка думала про реинкарнацию, да?

-Да, как ты?..

-И наверняка вообразила, что где-то здесь живет прежняя версия тебя в виде какого-нибудь очаровательного ирландского мальчика, который умрет от бронхита как раз перед тем, как ты явишься в этот мир сама собой?

-Ирландского?! Но почему именно ирла…

-Погоди,- перебил Джин ее восклицание.- Запомни только одно – ты такая одна. Ты в единственном экземпляре как и я, как и твой шеф и ты не существуешь. Если угодно, да, ты раздавила много бабочек и изменила будущее, но не до конца.

-Но я же родилась! У меня есть родители! Что тогда я делаю здесь во времени, когда меня нет? За два года до собственного рождения.

-То есть… ты помнишь год рождения, но не помнишь день? Забавно,- хмуро сказал мужчина.- Отвечу сразу на все вопросы: тебе не надо искать себя в прошлом рождении потому как его не существует, этого нет и ты должна просто принять это как факт.

-Просто поверить тебе или всему миру?

-Можешь не мне, можешь не миру – кому или чему угодно, но прими это. Когда ты… ЕСЛИ ты совершишь то, ради чего ты пришла сюда, сама пришла, заметь, то вот тогда умрет та самая нужная бабочка, упадут костяшки домино и мир перевернется для тебя.

-А ради чего я пришла? Ты и это знаешь?

-Ты знаешь. Я тебе уже говорил, что я лишь присматриваю за тобой, но я не телепат, не вуайерист и мне совершенно нет дела до твоих личностных переживаний. Я просто делаю свою работу, так же как ты делаешь свою.

-То есть я действительно пришла защищать копов просто потому, что я так решила… когда-то давно?

-Типа того,- согласился мужчина.- Не напрягай память, то, что ты забыла, вернется,- он понизил голос, добавив едва слышно:- этого-то мы и боимся.

Саманта не стала переспрашивать, почему, кто и чего боится. Генезис говорил лишь тогда, когда хотел, и давить на него было бесполезно.

-Ты можешь узнать, кто напал на нас и запер в холодильник?

-Нет, это не мое дело,- прервал Джин ее вопросы одним махом.- И мне уже пора.

-Погоди!- попросила она.- Так это не отработка кармы? Не искупление грехов?

-Тайлер,- вздохнул Джин,- не лезь ты пока в эти дебри – карма, грехи… Для тебя это просто работа, которую ты сама на себя взяла, вот и работай.

-Но…

-Для тебя это точно не отработка кармы, если тебе это так важно.

-А…

-А вот с грехом посложнее. У тебя лишь один грех, но, боюсь, что ты здесь именно ради него. Вот потому и держись подальше от таких как Кокс, Харнс и в особенности Китс.

-Боишься, что я могу снова начать убивать?

-Нет, Тайлер,- строго и серьезно ответил Джин.- Я не боюсь, а вот ты опасайся, поскольку рано или поздно ты переступишь черту, когда назад дороги уже не будет, когда умрет и бабочка, и сложатся звезды, и рок, судьба, везение, невезение – назови как хочешь, тогда все придет к одному концу, и вот тогда уже или начнется ад, или…- он загадочно замолчал.

-Или что?- нетерпеливо подтолкнула Саманта.

-Или не начнется,- закончил Джин совершенно в духе Алисы в Стране Чудес.

-Ты меня запутал,- пожаловалась Джонс, чуть улыбнувшись. Все-таки Джин-Генезис был сложноватым для понимания человеком, этаким Сумасшедшим Шляпником, выдававшим иногда гениальные идеи и умозаключения, а иногда откровенно пугающим нереальной осведомленностью или проницательностью.

-Распутаешься. Все, мне пора. Запомни, ты – единичный случай.

Саманта не успела даже спросить, в чем же ее уникальность, как в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

-Ты наш-ш-ша!- услышала она шипение в трубке.- Наш-ш-ша! НАШ-Ш-ША!

Вскрикнув, девушка бросила трубку на аппарат и… проснулась.

Это был сон?

С каких это пор можно держать связь во сне?

Она пошарила рядом – Сэм спал, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, рядом, а телефон… насколько она помнила, у телефона был обрезан провод.

-Бред,- она потерла лицо ладонями.- Просто бред. Кошмар.

-Хорошие новости! – сообщил Хант утром.- Арестовали нечистого на руку врача из больницы Святой Марии, того самого ублюдка, кто принимал донорские органы.

-Ну и кто же это был?- поинтересовался Сэм.- Только не говорил, что это лечащий врач Саманты.

-Какая серость мысли, Дороти,- скривился Хант.- Некто Айк Ходженс, хирург. Само собой, что персонал больницы теперь на ушах, началась полная проверка, но дело сделано, господа и дамы, и дело закрыто полностью.

Люди зааплодировали.

-И где он? – уточнила Саманта.

-Где кто?- Хант прошел к себе, Саманта за ним.

-Ходженс, где он? – повторила Саманта.- Думаю, я имела бы право побеседовать с ним тет-а-тет, не так ли?

-Джонс, ты на многое имеешь полное право, но дело ведет Литтон, а он тебя на пушечный выстрел к Ходженсу не подпустит, так что забудь и радуйся.

-У меня некие мосты с Литтоном, так что я могла бы…

-Не могла бы и если сунешься к нему – пеняй на себя.

-Это что, угроза? С каких пор ты защищаешь преступников?

-Не преступников, а тебя.

-От Ходженса?

-От Литтона.

-Что, он перешел на Темную сторону силы, а я как всегда не в курсе?

-Что? Ладно, не важно, просто не суйся к нему – это приказ.

-Шеф, черт побери, я лишилась зрения оттого, что меня сбил какой-то мудак, который вырезал почки у женщин и кастрировал мужчин, а ты приказываешь мне не лезть в дело, которое могло бы позволить мне обрести зрение?! Кто ты такой и где мой шеф?

-Прекрати вести себя как ребенок, Джонс! – повысил голос Хант.- Просто не лезь к Литтону. Это так сложно для понимания или я говорю по-китайски?

-Но почему?!

-Потому!

-Хорошо, ладно,- Саманта подняла руки вверх, сдаваясь.- Пойду в обход, если тараном нельзя.

-Джонс…- Хант сел в кресло и глубоко вздохнул.- Ладно, если так настаиваешь, скажу: Ходженс не контактировал с Артуром Дойлом, который держал тебя и Картрайт в заложниках.

-Тогда через кого осуществлялись сделки?

-Не знаю. И боюсь, никто уже не узнает.

-То есть как это? Ты же сказал, что Ходженс арестован.

-Именно, а через пару часов он скоропостижно скончался в камере заключения.

Саманта открыла рот.

-Что?! Шеф, ради бога, ты же не… это же не ты?

-Не я,- совершенно спокойно ответил Хант.

-Тогда почему нельзя просто поговорить с Литтоном? Он же что-то узнал, у него что-то есть…

-Наш старый знакомый Кокс как раз работает там,- закончил Хант и Саманта резко закрыла рот.- Еще вопросы?

-Э… нет. Больше нет. Я понимаю.

-Хорошо. Кстати, готовишься к балу у мэра? Видел его утром – выглядит неплохо, справлялся насчет тебя.

-Ты по поводу наряда? Не знала, что тебе это интересно, но я пока не решила, что надеть, да и особой разницы нет – все равно ничего не увижу. Кстати, а что теперь с больницей? Как я буду посещать доктора Бэкета?

-Обычно, но если не горит, то лучше пока подождать с посещениями.

-Улучшений никаких, а если есть ухудшения, лучше о них не знать.

-Если это все, я бы хотел уже начать работать, чего и тебе желаю.

-Само собой, спасибо, что… за все, в общем,- кивнула она, выходя.

Под вечер люди начали собираться в паб.

-Тайлер, Джонс, вы идите? – поторопил Хант.

-Если не против, я задержусь,- сказала Саманта.

-Зачем? Ты же все равно ничего не видишь.

-Потрясающе тактично,- поморщился Сэм.- Я тоже сегодня пас.

-Этому я как раз не удивлен,- спокойнейшее пожал плечами Хант.- Джонс, так что собралась делать? Учти, что утром я желаю видеть управление в целости и на том самом месте, где оно сейчас.

-Утром я сбегу вместе с ним в Канаду,- пообещала Саманта.- И положу его в карман, который потом застегну, чтобы не выронить по дороге.

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Не знаю, какая каша варится в твоей голове, но мне она нравится,- заявил он.- Тайлер, а у тебя что?

-Провожу Саманту.

-Не надо, Сэм, иди,- попросила Джонс.- Не надо опекать меня, я вполне могу дойти до дома сама – дорогу я помню, обороняться умею, все насильники и убийцы побеждены и заперты в камерах, так что мне ничего не грозит. Хотя нет,- оба мужчины напряглись,- рискую простудиться и подхватить насморк. Действительно ужасно.

-Ты уверена?- на всякий случай спросил Сэм.

-Да, вполне, спасибо,- ответила она.- Иди, не жди меня. И выключите свет, мне он не нужен.

-Хорошо, тогда спокойной ночи,- пожелал Сэм.

-До завтра, Джонс,- попрощался Хант.

Едва они вышли, погасив свет в офисе, Саманта бросила ручку и документы, и откинулась на спинку стула.

-Я вернулась, а ты нет,- прошептала она во тьму.- Где же ты, друг?

-Ты не серьезно?- спросил Сэм, когда они заходили в лифт.- Ты же не бросишь ее одну?

-Она далеко не беспомощна, Тайлер, и прекрати ныть как девчонка,- отбил Хант.- Разумеется, я не брошу ее, я буду благородным рыцарем и даже пожертвую временем в пабе ради того, чтобы проводить прекрасную даму до ее замка, чтобы какой-нибудь невоспитанный дракон не опалил дыханием ее туфельки из шелка.

-Правда?

-Нет. Если тебе надо, проводи ее сам.

Сэм оскорбился. Хант даже не пытался хоть как-то облегчить жизнь сотруднице, попавшей в беду.

-Ладно, можешь ехать напиваться, а я возвращаюсь,- сообщил Сэм, когда лифт довез их до первого этажа.

-Не ной,- повторил Хант.- Ты что, действительно думал, что я отпущу девчонку после того, как на нее напали? Странно, что ты не побежал провожать свою подружку Картрайт.

-Энни ушла домой в пять, а сейчас почти восемь. И она сама отказалась.

-Джонс тоже не горит желанием выглядеть слабачкой, так что повторю третий раз – не ной!

-И что мы будем делать?

-Ждать в машине.

Ждать пришлось недолго, буквально через полчаса с лестницы спустилась Саманта, постукивая тростью. Она не пошла сразу домой, а свернула на парковку к Королю.

-Только не это!- застонал Сэм, глядя на девушку.

-Тайлер, я тебе рот заклею!- пообещал Хант.- Она не дура и не самоубийца, чтобы седлать этот кусок железа.

-Думаешь, она не настолько упряма, чтобы рискнуть? – не согласился Сэм.

Однако Саманта только провела рукой по рулю своего железного коня, по сиденью, но садиться явно не собиралась.

-Не представляю, каково ей,- с горечью произнес Сэм.

-Хреново,- согласился Хант, глядя на то, как девушка отошла от Короля и пошла по дороге.

-Все равно, что отказаться от части себя. Она любила езду на своем байке, любила свободу, ветер, все эти фигуры высшего пилотажа.

-Она живая, - напомнил Хант,- а ты ее хоронишь.

-Не говори так!- вскинулся Сэм.- Ты так и будешь сидеть или есть какой-то другой план?

-Есть: ты заткнешься и мы поедем за ней следом,- Хант завел машину.

Саманта чувствовала слежку. Кто бы еще мог следить за ней? Генезису было не до нее, тем более его присутствие она как-то еще ощущала. Это был не ее друг-коп, тот пропал вместе со зрением и не возвращался, следовательно, это могли бы или очередные воры и убийцы, или же два друга все-таки решили подождать попойки в пабе и проследить ее путь домой. Она не собиралась облегчать им задачу по слежке, следуя медленно и неторопливо вдоль каналов, под мостами, узкими тропками и прочими дорогами, где Кортина проехать бы не могла. Нет-нет, это было не желание подстегнуть их тревогу – отнюдь! В жизни этой порочки и без того хватало проблем, чтобы привносить их извне, просто хотелось дать им понять, что она действительно контролирует ситуацию, что может самостоятельно ходить как днем, так и ночью. В конце концов, Манчестер – ее город, она родилась здесь, выросла.

Многое изменилось в связи с утратой зрения – она не могла бегать как раньше, не могла гонять на байке, не знала, что надела и как это сочетается между собой; теперь ее верным постоянным спутником стала трость, но это не означало полную беспомощность. Она обрела себя, теперь она действительно обрела себя все вспомнив, а это значит, что вернулась память тела, то, что помогло даже тогда, когда она сомневалась в себе, сидя в том заброшенном здании вместе с Энни. Пусть без бега, но она могла тренироваться дома – для карате не имело значения пространство. Главное, что она чувствовала себя увереннее.

Она усмехнулась, глубоко вздохнув. Нет, это ложь. В какой-то степени то счастливое беззаботно-растительное существование при почти полной амнезии было куда интереснее, чем нынешнее. С возвращением памяти вернулись и кошмары – все то, что она хотела бы забыть, но не могла. Знания того, что не должен знать никто, знания будущего людей, знания об их смерти.

Проходя мимо канала, она подумала и свернула в сторону – где-то тут должна была бы быть скамейка.

Это была не жалость к себе, она жива, здорова, физически развита, сильна, хотя и слепа как крот, но она здорова, а Гайд и рак кожи – это как далекий кошмар. Нужно просто игнорировать сигналы оттуда, не слушать того, что говорят по радио, телефону, не слушать телевизор, затыкать уши, когда раздаются голоса с небес – способов избежать новостей много.

Генезис прав, она действительно сильно отличается от остальных.

Саманта нащупала скамейку и села, продолжая думать.

Что она такое? Кто она? Просто мечтавшая в детстве девочка, желающая стать защитницей справедливости. Воля матери, свои мысли и вот она курсант академии. Вот только она не выпускник, она так и не стала копом, наверное поэтому она по-прежнему сомневается в истинном предназначении себя как копа и части команды. Коллеги ценят шефа как начальника, они понимают и видят смысл в своей работе, они действительно любят свою работу, а что она? Работа становится каторгой, когда нет вызовов, когда нет адреналина и возможности применить свою силу и выносливость, как будто это какое-то соревнование, а не работа и не помощь людям. Ей действительно скучно, когда другие просто расслабляются, сидя в офисе и корпя над бумажками. Бумажная работа – совершенно не то, чего она хотела. А как же риск? А как же шанс показать себя, выделиться? А как же действительно реальные дела, а не раскрытие кражи дамских сумочек или жалобы соседей друг на друга? Коп, если он настоящий коп, не должен думать так, как она – на работе нет времени для скуки даже в семидесятых, в самый пик буйного цветения марихуаны, кокаина и прочих наркотиков. Но Саманта скучает.

А что делать, когда дела настолько неинтересные, что болит челюсть от постоянного зевания? И что делать, когда сомневаешься в своем шефе, в его лидерстве, зная, что можешь сделать все лучше, чище, быстрее и плевать на последствия, потому что чувствуешь в себе силу творить, вершить, судить и разрушать?

Да, она как-то может жить без пищи, без воды, ее тело почему-то не вырабатывает кожное сало и пот, ей ни к чему душ, даже не нужно чистить зубы и менять белье. Она не потеет… вот только не потеют только покойники, ну еще и Доктор Кто с Мастером, но они не в счет.

А кто, интересно, может видеть судьбы и смерти людей? Ангел? Дьявол? А что делать, если нельзя никак помочь людям, нельзя сказать им об увиденном? Держат ли ее по сей день на коротком поводке, запрещая говорить о будущем и судьбах людей или же она теперь вольна самостоятельно держать язык за зубами, пройдя на какой-то новый виток жизненного пути?

Какая разница… она уже не раз говорила про своего друга-копа, буквально каждый в офисе знает про некоего загадочного молодого парня, которого никто кроме нее не видит, Сэм наверняка считает ее сумасшедшей, Хант вообще уже давно убедился в этом и наверное смирился, Энни… скорее всего милый психолог просто старается не придавать этому всему значения, умаявшись с Тайлером и его фантазиями, а остальные были бы только рады от нее избавиться, потому что женщина-босс не лучшее, что может дать карьера копа. Так может быть, она действительно занимает не свое место? Буквально не свое место не в жизни в целом, а в полиции? А что если она действительно более сложная версия Джина Ханта – самой темной из всех лошадок этого мира? Мало того, что практически ничего о нем неизвестно, так он каким-то образом связан с ней. Но почему все самое запутанное выпадает именно ей? Призрак молодого копа – к ней, Джин Хант – ей, Сэм Тайлер и видения из будущего – опять все ей. И что, бога ради, означают видения о Рее, Крисе и Энни? Сэм спас подругу, а как же Рей и Крис? Это уже забота Саманты? Вытащить Рея из петли, а Криса не пустить под пули и тем самым отплатить ему за спасение своей собственной шкуры?

А Сэм? Она не может сказать ему про будущее и уже не потому, что ей не позволят, нет. Дело гораздо глубже и серьезнее. Каждый раз, говоря с ним, держать полный контроль над эмоциями и разумом, не позволять себе лишнего, не болтать – может, именно этому ее и учат такие как Мелисса или Генезис. Но, боже мой, это так трудно!

А что же друг-коп, с которым все еще запутаннее, чем со всеми вместе? Несчастный парень, погибший таким молодым, ждущий помощи от живой старшей подруги, которая в реале годилась бы ему во внучки. Кстати, Хант же тоже старше ее на целую жизнь, хотя здесь эта разница практически не заметна.

Удивительно все-таки, она пришла сюда взбалмошной девчонкой, но повзрослела как-то слишком быстро, а может и не взрослела вовсе… вообще странно, откуда в ней столько агрессии и желания все крушить, ведь она совершенно иного характера? Что послужило катализатором взращивания зверя внутри? Ей было больно и обидно после смерти Джона, но даже тогда она вполне удовлетворилась местью копам-убийцам, но почему тогда здесь, в цветочных семидесятых, где отродясь не было такого количества бомб ИРА на душу населения британских подданных, где нетрадиционных секс-меньшинств не особенно жаловали и уж тем более быть не могло никаких женщин-детективов, могли взяться ночные клубы со стрип-комнатами, где могла преспокойно работать женщина-коп под прикрытием, впоследствии не имея по этому поводу проблем в работе; откуда столько геев, бомб под ногами, наркотиков, какого-то странного бешеного желания вышвырнуть ее из этого мира назад на больничную койку, присущего едва ли не всему живому; откуда вообще взялась должность детектива-инспектора для отдельно взятой женщины, которой даже не существовало в начале семидесятых и откуда странное спокойствие людей, принимающих это за чистую монету? Какой-то психоделически-неправильный мир. Может, Хант и здесь прав, снова и снова делая отсылки к Алисе в Стране Чудес? Ладно Сэм-Дороти – тупо хочет домой и ищет Гудвина или серебряные башмачки, чтобы попасть туда, а вот Алисе нравился тот мир чудес, пока она не проснулась. А что если в этот раз Алиса не проснется во время суда Красной Королевы над Валетом? Саманта уже не раз доказывала, что можно не только остаться здесь, но и возвращаться сюда, и она УЖЕ осталась. Неужели, даже теперь, когда уже известно, что доктор Хорс никогда не вытащит ее отсюда, кого бы он ни присылал, попытки продолжатся. Грегори Хорс упорный, на том он и стоит, вот только не он диктует условия и тем более не здесь. Он великолепный врач, чуткий человек, но будучи настолько мягким к Джонс, он оставался холоден к Ханту и Тайлеру. Ладно бы Хант – кто знает, кто он на самом деле, но чем же ему так не понравился Сэм? Или наоборот, понравился, но она не успела этого понять? Ведь Сэм рассказал о сделке в зале суда – что это было: желание помочь или окончательно уничтожить?

А будь надежда снова ходить и жить полной жизнью, вернулась бы Джонс в другую реальность?

Саманта вздохнула. К сожалению, видения не являются слепым.

Она встала и покачнулась от внезапного приступа головной боли. Глаза как будто ожгло огнем, а виски сдавило обручем.

-С Днем рожденья тебя-я-я!- запели голоса.- С Днем Рожденья тебя-я-я! С Днем рожденья, Саманта… с Днем рожденья те-е-ебя-я!- раздались аплодисменты – Саманта едва смогла открыть глаза, часто моргая и глядя на группу друзей.

Глядя?!

Байкеры, Айрис, даже доктор Хорс – все смеялись и аплодировали ей, стоя в каком-то странном щедро украшенном шариками и лентами кабинете.

-А вот и то-о-орт!- нараспев произнес Сэм, вкатывая большущий шедевр кулинарного искусства с горящими свечами наверху.- Загадай желание и задуй свечи.

Джонс горько улыбнулась – это всего лишь иллюзия, это ненастоящее. И все же… почему она видела людей как будто снизу вверх?

Свечи погасли, будто кто-то их действительно задул, хотя сама Джонс даже не шевельнулась.

Люди захлопали в ладоши.

-Браво!- закричала Айрис.- Я знала! Я все-таки знала, что ты, упрямица ты этакая, справишься!

-С чем?- тихо спросила Саманта, глядя на подругу.

-Сэмми – настоящий боец,- поддержал Сэм.- Давай, я помогу,- он вышел из предела видимости и иллюзия как будто пришла в движение – это что, Сэм ее везет на инвалидной коляске?

На пути попалось зеркало и она наконец смогла увидеть себя хоть и мельком – вполне здоровое лицо, чуть бледная, но здоровая кожа – ни следа саркомы, на голове явно парик – волосы слишком пышные и блестящие, но она действительно в коляске, хотя и выглядит действительно счастливой.

-Тридцать два – не такой уж и страшный возраст,- услышала Джонс свой собственный веселый голос.- Я всегда думала, что после тридцати наступает старость, но я еще ого-го!

Люди засмеялись и захлопали в ладоши, но движения их замедлились как будто в сиропе, а потом и вовсе замерли.

-Тридцать два? Мне тридцать два и я почти здорова? – шепотом повторила Джонс, глядя на Сэма.- Значит, у меня был бы шанс выздороветь?

Иллюзия пропала, сменившись летним лугом: накрытый стол на полянке, снова шарики, цветы, почти те же люди, даже Хорс ничуть не изменился, но Сэма нет, нет и Айрис, и байкеры отсутствуют – добавилось совершенно незнакомых людей, но они милы, дружелюбны, в глазах искренняя радость.

И она смотрела на себя со стороны – стройная, подтянутая, здоровая и… подбежавшая к столу так легко, как будто не было той инвалидной коляски, не было рака кожи, ничего не было. Зато появился мужчина – высокий, светловолосый, мощного телосложения, но он всегда стоял к ней спиной, не разглядеть лица.

-Речь! Речь! Речь! – зааплодировали люди.

Джонс увидела небрежность, с которой другая Саманта откинула на спину темные волосы – жест совершенно здорового человека.

-Что ж…- прокашлялась вторая Саманта,- рада видеть вас всех на моем Дне рождения и… черт побери, в тридцать шесть жизнь только начинается!- она подпрыгнула и захлопала в ладоши.

Ни в каком нормальном состоянии Джонс не стала бы прыгать и вести себя так… ненормально, но это было бы вполне реально после трудных лет инвалидности и лечения. Это могло бы быть настоящим, это соблазняло.

Она заметила краем глаза шевеление сбоку и повернула голову: на той же полянке стоял ее друг – молодой коп с изуродованным лицом, глядя не на настоящую Джонс, а на вторую, обнимавшую мужчину.

-Друг,- позвала Саманта.- Друг, Джин! – юноша повернулся к ней.- Я… мне жаль, что я тогда… словом, если бы ты мог простить…

Его ресницы чуть дрогнули, а уголки тонких губ чуть приподнялись вверх в болезненной улыбке – он простил ее.

-Это настоящее, Джин?- спросила она.- Это будущее? Это может быть реальным?

Губы юноши поникли, взгляд единственного глаза стал тусклым и он наконец отвернулся, уходя прочь.

-Джин, постой!- взмолилась Саманта.- Джин, пожалуйста, дай хотя бы какой-то знак! Хоть что-нибудь! Это будущее или это иллюзия? Я смогла бы ходить и снова стать здоровой?

Она оторвала ноги от земли и побежала к нему, стараясь не смотреть на веселую компанию около стола – мужчина, спутник второй Саманты встал на одно колено. Он делал ей предложение? Но почему так и не видно его лица? Кто он такой? Это точно не Сэм. И где вообще Сэм? И почему Хорс смотрит не на вторую Джонс, а на настоящую, пытающуюся догнать молодого копа?

Саманта остановилась, так же глядя на врача. Если бы это было действительно реальным будущим, Хорс смотрел бы на вторую Саманту, которая сейчас заливалась счастливым смехом, очевидно положительно ответив на предложение о замужестве, но Хорс смотрит на настоящую Джонс, на ту, которой здесь быть просто не может.

Это… иллюзия жизни? Снова исключительно гипотетическое продолжение того, что было бы в Гайде? Или же это помощь? Или же очередная попытка выманить ее из этого мира в другой?

Юноша-коп остановился, обернулся – во взгляде боль. Он боялся отпускать ее? Он уходил, ощутив собственную ненужность для нее?

Вот сейчас, Джонс, сейчас, здесь, он и ты – это реально, сделай же выбор.

-Мне все равно, милый,- прошептала Саманта, глядя на паренька.- Я не уйду больше, не волнуйся. Я тебя не брошу. А если уйду, то вернусь по первому же твоему зову. Я остаюсь. Я уже осталась, Джин.

Его губы снова чуть дрогнули в улыбке.

Она не посмела бы променять этого странного парня ни на какого самого лучшего мужчину, потому что… просто потому, что этот юноша стал единственным, кто действительно был ей нужен по-настоящему, с кем была та связь, о которой мечтают люди - два сердца, бьющиеся в унисон ритмом четырех ударов. Та же связь, что и с Хантом, как будто эти двое мужчин как-то связаны между собой. Может быть, все-таки, этот паренек был его старшим братом, о котором он говорил Сэму и потому Хант резко пресекал любые разговоры о нем? Как бы то ни было, юноша обратился за помощью к ней и она больше не оставит его одного. Только не его.

-Я осталась, Джин,- повторила она в последний раз перед тем, как мир снова погрузился в темноту слепоты.

-Чего она там застряла?- Хант завозился на месте, глядя на девушку, сидевшую на скамейке.

-Шеф, она просто решила погулять, что тут такого?- вступился за подругу Сэм.

-Тайлер, ты настоял, чтобы я провожал принцессу до дома, а теперь она решила просто погулять?!- накинулся на него Хант.- Я хочу в паб, в конце концов!- как избалованный ребенок заныл он.

-Хорошо, тогда езжай в паб, а я останусь,- Сэм открыл дверь машины, но Джин схватил его за рукав.

-Оставь ты ее в покое, бога ради. Господи, да за что мне такое наказание?- застонал он, выпуская руку мужчины.

-Ну, тогда…- замялся Сэм,- ладно, поехали в паб,- сдался он.

Хант посветлел лицом и выжал газ.

-Не трясись ты так,- сказал Джин, ловко выруливая по узким улочкам,- ничего с ней не случится.

-Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка,- вздохнул Сэм, стараясь удержаться на месте и не влететь в лобовое стекло от слишком резких маневров машины.

-Просто поверь, что она будет в полном порядке,- пообещал Хант,- а вот я кого-нибудь убью, если не выпью в ближайшие десять минут.

-Как будто это кого-то удивит,- проворчал Сэм.

Машина подлетела к пабу и остановилась.

-Все, а теперь я хочу только одного – расслабиться,- заявил Хант, выходя из машины.

-Привет, Джин!- стройная белокурая девушка помахала рукой, стоя около белого форда.

-Привет, Кэти,- ответил Хант.- Сэм, возьми мне пока пива – я быстро,- попросил он Тайлера, отходя к красотке.

Сэм пожал плечами и прошел к дверям паба, обернувшись на парочку. Действительно, в каком-то смысле лучше, что Саманты не было рядом и она не видела того, что вытворял Хант. В лучшем случае дикая амазонка могла бы наорать на шефа и сделать девушке что-то очень нехорошее, а в худшем… Сэм не стал додумывать, увидев, как девушка приподнялась на цыпочки, обвив шею мужчины – тот наклонился к ней, обняв за талию – и страстно впилась в его губы поцелуем.

-Это просто не мое дело,- сказал сама себе Сэм, отворачиваясь и входя в паб.

-Хэ-э-эй, герой!- поприветствовал Нельсон посетителя.

-Привет, Нельсон, мне как обычно и пива шефу,- сказал Сэм, стараясь не думать о том, какие проблемы начнутся, если ревнивая подруга узнает про блондинку, с которой целовался Хант.

-А где он?- Нельсон осмотрелся.

-Э… занят… пока… очень занят, да,- Сэм порозовел от ощущения стыда. Что он, в самом деле? Шеф нормальный мужик, у него есть поклонницы и эта блондиночка вполне ничего, недаром же Хант говорил про чаепитие с ней наедине.

Предательский румянец залил щеки молодого мужчины.

-А где Саманта?- поинтересовался Нельсон, ставя перед ним стакан с виски и кружку пива.

-Саманта гуляет,- Сэм опустил глаза.

-С ней все нормально?

-Думаю, что да. Память вернулась, а…

-Это же замечательно!- восторженно воскликнул Нельсон.

-…а зрение, я думаю, вернется тоже… попозже.

-Хочу верить,- кивнул бармен.- А как твоя подруга?- Нельсон поиграл бровями.

-Энни? – Сэм поднял голову.- Хорошо. Она в полном порядке.

-…да, хорошо,- раздался голос Ханта, открывшего дверь.

-А на прощание, Джин?- капризно спросил девичий голосок.

-Конечно, киска,- Хант снова обнял девушку и торопливо чмокнул ее в губы.- Все, пока-пока!

-Пока,- улыбнулась красотка и тут же исчезла из поля зрения.

Хант перевел дух под довольное улюлюканье коллег и посетителей.

-Эй вы, а ну тихо!- прикрикнул он на людей.- Это просто деловая встреча!

Люди засмеялись и засвистели.

-Ублюдки,- довольно выдохнул Хант, подходя к стойке и сразу забирая свое пиво.- Привет, Нельсон.

-Добрый вечер, мистер Хант,- кивнул ему бармен.

-Деловая встреча?- повторил Сэм тихо, наклоняясь к шефу.

-Не напоминай,- поморщился тот, едва не подавившись.- Это гарпия и она сосет мою кровь.

-Что-то не похоже, что она сосет твою… кровь…- съязвил Сэм, кивком заказывая себе бутылку и отходя за свободный столик.

-Нельсон, мне еще парочку,- эхом отозвался Хант, забирая свой заказ и проходя к столику.- Ты мало знаешь о мире договоренностей, Сэм,- сообщил он, усаживаясь и ослабляя узел галстука.- Это настоящий вампир.

-Не похоже, что ты несчастлив,- Сэм вытянул ноги под столиком.

-Цыпа – блеск,- не стал увиливать Хант,- но это пиявка.

-Гирудотерапия, а?- фыркнул Сэм.

-Гиро-что? Не важно, как бы то ни было, Кэти – не та птичка, с которой все так же просто как с Джонс.

-Причем тут Саманта?

-Притом, что Джонс предельно проста и без этих бабских штучек типа кокетства, хлопанья ресницами и надувания губ.

-Это комплимент ей или порицание?

-Это, как она любит говорить, констатация фактов.

-То есть она тебе нравится?

Хант не ответил, занявшись пивом, а когда допил, предпочел увести разговор в безопасное русло.

-Так что там насчет костюма? Кем решил быть?


	85. Chapter 85

Четверг и почти конец мая наступил как-то слишком быстро в суматохе дел и событий.

-Господи, конец месяца,- Крис потер шею.- Жду не дождусь того момента, когда уже можно будет сдать все дела и отдохнуть.

-До отпуска далеко, так что трудись,- прервал его мечтания Хант, пребывавший в мрачном настроении.- Тайлер, что там еще?- он покосился на увесистую кипу документов в руках Сэма.

-Отчеты отдела как и всегда, шеф,- Сэм сгрузил с рук на руки всю кипу и прошел на свое место.

-Я, черт побери, коп, а не работник почты,- заворчал Хант, складывая документы на стол Энни.- Как конец месяца, так хоть увольняйся.

-Как будто кто-то огорчится,- пробормотал Сэм.

-Что ты там бормочешь?- моментально вскинулся Хант.

-Ничего,- так же бросил Сэм.- Саманта, если тебе интересно, я получил тщательное заключение по сюрикену. Я говорил тебе.

Джонс, все это время стучавшая по печатной машинке, оторвалась от яростного стука по клавишам и размяла пальцы.

-Интересно,- ответила она.- Мне сейчас интересно абсолютно все, потому что у меня уже голова болит от этого адского прибора.

-Не у тебя одной,- согласился Хант, стоя около их столов.- Так что там с той хренью, что умеет летать мимо носа?

-Сюрикеном,- повторил Сэм.- И это оружие, если ты еще не понял.

-Понял,- нетерпеливо перебил Хант.- Цыпа мне дверь такой хренью пробила.

-Я заплатила за нее, так что не наезжай,- Саманта откинулась на спинку стула.- Сэм, ну так что с отчетом?

-Эксперты не нашли ничего,- ответил Сэм, заранее предвидя реакцию - Хант закатил глаза, Саманта шумно выдохнула.

-И поэтому они делали отчет так долго?- издевательски поинтересовался Хант, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Э… вообще-то нет, в том и проблема,- Сэм достал папку и раскрыл дело.- Отпечатков пальцев нет, но это не новость, я бы удивился, если бы они были, верно, Саманта?

-Типа того, но я бы не отказалась послушать что-то по составу и форме оружия, а не про отпечатки,- согласилась Джонс.- Ясно, что метать сюрикен мог бы профи – дилетант скорее всего не стал бы пользоваться перчатками и определенно не стал бы делать двустороннюю заточку. Сэм?

-Кстати, о заточке, здесь ты совершенно права,- Сэм жестом подозвал шефа ближе и ткнул пальцем в строчки отчета.- Цельнолитой, с отверстием посередине, двусторонне заточенный восьмизубчатый красавец.

-Это точно профи,- снова кивнула Саманта.- Очень острый и крайне сложный в использовании, хотя если не просто вытачивать красивые игрушки, а действительно использовать сюрикены подобного типа для атаки при должном мастерстве – этому просто нет цены. Думаю, что метатель действительно суперпрофи и это мой ему комплимент.

-Что это только что было, Джонс?- прищурился на нее Хант.- Солидарность психов?

-Профи, шеф, профи,- спокойно возразила она.- Ничего личного, но я уважаю профессионалов, хотя история знает немало примеров применения знаний далеко не в мирных целях. Атом тоже приручали не для того, чтобы стирать с лица земли Хиросиму и Нагасаки, и тем не менее существуют почти мирные объекты применения атомной энергии в виде АЭС, хотя даже их почти мирные цели сомнительны.

Хант выслушал девушку со скептическим выражением лица и повернулся к Тайлеру.

-Так что там дальше?

-Да, дальше,- Сэм, внимательно выслушавший подругу, оторвался от мечтаний и продолжил.- Хорошо закаленная сталь не позволила ему деформироваться от соприкосновения с металлом.

-Ты говорил про дерево,- нахмурилась Саманта.

-В дереве был гвоздь, так вот ни один зубец сюрикена даже не потерял остроту и не погнулся,- закончил Сэм.

-Тогда я просто аплодирую стоя,- девушка поднялась и действительно хлопнула пару раз в ладоши.

-А это что было?- еще подозрительнее спросил Хант.

-Признание мастера,- она пожала плечами.- И признание мастерства, поскольку если бы такой красавец нашел препятствие в виде человека, он пропорол бы живот и вышел бы со спины – я более чем уверена.

Сэм побелел, вспомнив кошмарное ощущение ветерка прямо около кончика носа – еще бы дюйм и…

-Ты маньячка, Джонс,- напряженно сказал Хант.- Тайлер, это все?

-Все,- ответил тот, сглотнув.- Кошмар какой-то.

-Я не маньячка, я просто люблю метательное оружие,- Саманта снова пожала плечами.- Кроме того, одним видом из них я вроде бы даже освобождала заложников в Манчестерском соборе, так что поаккуратнее со словами, шеф, а то я обижусь за всех поклонников метательных ножей, сюрикенов и прочих милых моему сердцу безделушек.

-Нормальные цыпы любят бусы, серьги, кольца и брошки, а не орудия смерти,- наставительно сообщил Хант, следуя в свой офис.

-Но ты сам говорил, что я ненормальная,- Саманта прошла с ним внутрь,- так что…

Дверь кабинета закрылась – парочка доругивалась уже внутри.

Звонок телефона отвлек Сэма от перечитывания заключения.

-Алло?

-Сэм?- раздался в трубке подозрительно знакомый голос. Сэм уже слышал этот голос, голос из Гайда.- Сэм, мы уже поняли, что происходит, мы можем вывести тебя из игры, но нам нужно время.

-Вывести? Вы говорите о том, чтобы вернуть меня домой?- спохватился Сэм, поняв, что это не просто пустой треп, что его наконец-то услышали, что его вообще слышат.

-Тише, Сэм, не так бурно,- остудил голос.- Будь терпелив и постарайся не поддаваться на провокации мисс Тайлер-Джонс, это опасная женщина. Ты понимаешь меня, Сэм?

-Д-да, - Сэм облизнул губы.- Но почему? Саманта не опасна, она мой друг, она защитник.

-Она не та, за кого себя выдает,- холодно сообщил голос.- Просто играй по правилам и все будет хорошо, ты меня понял, Сэм?

-Вы сможете вернуть нас обоих? – от волнения сердце Тайлера начало выбивать барабанную дробь в груди.

-Убери ее со своего пути, Сэм,- посоветовал голос.- Столкни ее вниз, перешагни через нее, она только мешает.

-Что?- он испугался настолько, что по спине заструился пот.- Я ничего не буду де…

-Она опасна тем, на что способна,- повторил голос.- Не обманывайся, она тебе не друг. Она чужая. Ты понимаешь меня, Сэм?

Голос странным образом заволакивал разум как в растопленную карамель, голос дурманил как яд и голос дарил обещания.

-Я не уверен,- Сэм снова облизнул губы, дрожа с головы до ног.- Я не знаю.

-Отстрани ее от себя, не позволяй ей дурачить себя,- прошептал вкрадчивый голос.- Ты же знаешь ее главный секрет, верно?

-Нет,- удивился Сэм.

-Ты знаешь,- прошептал голос.- Раздави ее, уничтожь – она серьезная помеха твоему возвращению. Ты же хочешь вернуться домой, Сэм? Подумай, на что ты готов ради этого пойти.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Сэм торопливо нажал на рычаг и вызвал номер оператора.

-Оператор,- сообщил голос в трубке.

-Я хотел бы узнать номер, с которого только что поступил звонок,- Сэм вытер ладонью вспотевшее лицо.

-Минуту… Гайд 2612, сэр,- ответил оператор.

-Спасибо,- Сэм дрожащей рукой повесил трубку на аппарат. Гайд! Гайд хочет уничтожить Саманту. Гайд считает ее помехой на пути его возвращения домой. Но почему? Саманта никогда не желала ему зла, напротив, она всегда делала все, только бы ему было хорошо, всегда была рядом, утешала, оберегала, была сестрой, тетушкой, отчасти заботливой мамой, грозным телохранителем и страстной любовницей, но она никогда и пальцем бы его не тронула, не говоря уже об угрозе его жизни или препятствовании возвращению его домой. Так почему Гайд считает ее опасной? Что за дурацкие игры они решили против нее вести? Какой у нее был секрет, который мог сломать ее?

Впрочем, секрет он действительно знал и держал его под семью замками даже оставаясь наедине с совестью. Если бы она узнала истинное положение дел, это действительно сломало бы ее, сломало бы окончательно и тогда, возможно, они оба вернулись бы домой даже против ее воли. Надо ли было жертвовать ей ради возвращения домой? И надо ли было жертвовать домом ради нее?

Весы, державшие на своих чашах его отношение к Джонс и его шанс возвращения домой могли пошатнуться в любой момент и тогда… боже, помоги ему! Тогда, если он отступится от подруги, он обретет шанс вернуться в нормальный мир, но потеряет надежду на примирение с Джонс, но если никогда ничего ей не скажет – лишится быть может единственного шанса снова стать старшим детективом-инспектором, снова увидеть родной офис и компьютеры, обрести мобильник, свой Ровер и вернуть Майю.

В этот момент Сэм напрочь забыл про Энни и Ханта, стараясь сосредоточиться лишь на доме и подруге. Выбор. Сделать выбор. Просто сделать чертов выбор – это просто. Но ведь есть же шанс обрести то и другое? Наверняка же есть хоть какой-то шанс не сломать единственного человека, который стал ближе родной матери и всегда где-то рядом, готовый прийти на помощь.

-А я ненавижу секреты!- раздался громкий возглас Саманты из кабинета Ханта. Сэм вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась и оба вышли в общий офис.- Джин, я допускаю существование определенного рода тайн, но я, черт дери, хочу знать все, что относится к полиции, команде и тебе в частности. И я хочу не просто знать, я хочу видеть!

-Ты и так относишься к полиции глубже, чем глисты в заднице ирландца!- бросил Хант.- Куда уж еще-то глубже? Вот только я тебе не офтолог…

-Офтальмолог,- поправила она.

-Да насрать. Я не умею лечить глаза.

-Лучше бы ты лечил души,- вдруг тихо произнесла она. Сэм заметил, что офис замер, глядя на шефа. Тот покосился на девушку, оглядел команду и снова остановился на Джонс.

-Я делаю куда больше, цыпа,- уверенно ответил он.- Я изменяю этот мир.

Он развернулся на каблуках и снова скрылся в кабинете.

-Вас бы всех троих свести вместе, - проворчала Саманта, проходя на свое место.- Один владеет миром, второй набирает персонал, а ты берешь все готовое и переворачиваешь вверх тормашками как игрушку, которую потом ломаешь. Чертов маньяк,- выплюнула она в сердцах, ударив по столу.

-Сэмми, что вы опять не поделили?- Сэм закатил глаза.- Что он опять сказал?

-Ничего, кроме того, что ему, видишь ли, наплевать, вижу я или нет,- зло ответила девушка.

-На него это не похоже,- не одобрил Сэм.- Он обычно не особенно восприимчив к чужим бедам, но чтобы так бить в спину… Какая муха его укусила?

-Да нет же!- вскипела девушка.- Какое еще «в спину»? Он говорил о том, что я останусь в полиции в любом состоянии, даже такой жалкой как сейчас.

-Не понимаю,- растерялся Сэм.

Саманта раздраженно выдохнула.

-Я спросила его про операцию, а он категорически отказался давать какие бы то ни было объяснения,- пояснила она.

-Операцию? Ты хотела лазерную коррекцию?

-Сэм, да приди уже в себя!- по-настоящему разозлилась она.- Какие лазеры в семидесятых? Я про операцию по задержанию наркоторговцев, которые чуть было не убили нас. Ты знал, что он был ранен?

-Э… да,- Сэм развел руками.

-И не сказал мне?!- накинулась на него Джонс.- Сэм, о чем ты вообще думал?

-Да что произошло? – совершенно растерялся Сэм.- А мое состояние здоровья тебя уже не интересует? Почему ты так печешься о нем?

-Твое меня не интересует,- жестко ответила Саманта.- Ты в полном порядке, уж поверь,- Сэм оскорбился до глубины души, буквально задохнувшись от возмущения.- А он – другое дело. Он мой шеф и моя работа - обеспечивать его безопасность.

-И давно ли ты стала его собакой-поводырем?- едва слова сорвались с губ, в офисе повисла тишина, нарушившаяся лишь скрипом открывшейся двери кабинета Ханта.

Люди, все как один, смотрели на ругающуюся пару.

-Это моя работа, Тайлер,- Джонс встала,- я прикрываю спину моим коллегам и моему начальнику. Ты придерживаешься другого мнения или на тебя просто нельзя положиться и повернуться к тебе спиной?

Она обошла стол и вышла из офиса.

-Справедливый вопрос,- глубокомысленно заметил Хант, стоя около своего кабинета, засунув руки в карманы брюк.- Мог бы просто сказать, что она просто жалкая слепая неудачница, думаю, это бы простимулировало ее больше, чем самые отвязные ласки языком.

-Но ты сказал, что тебе плевать на нее,- Сэм обернулся на хлопнувшую дверь офиса.

-Я сказал,- наставительно начал Хант,- что мне плевать, в каком она состоянии, что мне плевать, видит она, хромает или чавкает за едой, но если она делает свою работу, она стоит всего отдела. В мой кабинет, живо!- он открыл дверь, придерживая ее до тех пор, пока Сэм не прошел внутрь, где был немедленно схвачен за рубашку.- Эта цыпа, Сэмми-бой,- зарычал Хант,- стоит сотни таких зануд как ты, даже если она ни черта не соображает в работе, но умеет драться и спасать людей. Все твои стоны про этику и мораль ни пенса не стоят, если ты не желаешь принимать вещи такими, какие они есть. Она принимает, - он выпустил Сэма и отошел к столу.

-Но я все равно не понял, почему она тогда разозлилась на тебя,- недоуменно протянул Сэм.

-Именно поэтому,- Хант обхватил шею рукой, стоя к детективу спиной.- Потому что мне плевать в каком она состоянии.

-Но тебе не плевать, ведь так?- переспросил Сэм.

-Ты не понимаешь,- устало ответил Хант, потирая шею.- Что я должен был ей сказать? Что мне ее жаль? Что мне ее ОЧЕНЬ жаль? Что она хотела убить меня, потому что она не умеет держать себя в руках, а потом она сбежала и именно по собственной дури вляпалась в неприятности и потеряла зрение? – обернувшись, наступил Хант. – Или мне нужно было пожалеть ее, погладить по спинке, утешить и вытереть ей слезки? ЕЙ это не нужно, только не ей и только не сопливое сострадание, Тайлер. Это боец, каких среди цып вообще нет, да и среди мужиков редко встретишь.

-Но ты мог бы быть тактичным,- предложил Сэм.- Хотя, ты же даже не знаешь, что это.

-Не начинай,- резко перебил Хант – Сэм догадался, что тот настолько на взводе, что еще немного и он начнет крушить все подряд.- Не смей критиковать мои поступки, Тайлер, не тебе говорить о моральных ценностях, когда у самого рыльце в пушку.

Сэм буквально похолодел. Хант знал про разговоры с Гайдом?!

-Что?- он облизнул губы, стараясь не выдать себя.

-Разберись со своими цыпами,- ткнул в него пальцем Хант,- и займи свое место. Ты сидишь на двух стульях, а для твоей тощей задницы этого много. А теперь марш работать,- он сверкнул глазами и снова отвернулся.

Сэм опешил. Это что, ревность? Хант действительно думал, что у Сэма что-то с Джонс? Хотя… это была не ревность – шеф всегда проявлял все чувства в какой-то непомерной силе эмоций. Это явно не ревность. Это что-то другое.

-Шеф? – осторожно спросил Сэм.- Джин, ты в порядке?

-Ты еще здесь?- Хант даже не повернулся, тем не менее рявкнув на детектива.

-Ты просто… ты выглядишь как-то напряженно. Что-то произошло?

Странно, но Хант никак не отреагировал на вопрос, сев в кресло и не глядя на Тайлера.

-Джин?- снова попробовал Сэм, подходя к столу.

-Можешь уйти пораньше сегодня,- глухо сказал Хант, все так же избегая взгляда Сэма.- Сообщи остальным и проваливайте в четыре, пока я не передумал.

-Хорошо, но я бы хотел помочь, если что-то стряслось.

-Это не твоя забота, просто проваливай. И захвати с собой Джонс, чтобы глаза не мозолила зазря.

А вот это уже была просьба о помощи – шеф просто не умел просить как все нормальные люди.

-Джин, поговори со мной,- очень мягко попросил Сэм.

-Иди работать, Сэм,- Хант взял со стола первую же попавшуюся папку и спрятался за ней, делая вид, что читает.- И постарайся доделать все дела за сегодня, утром Рэтбон ждет полного отчета со всего отдела.

-Хорошо, думаю, все уже пишут отчеты, но что именно с тобой?- настаивал Сэм.

-Ничего. Все, уйди.

Сэм приподнял брови. Он просил уйти? Не проваливать, не убираться, а уйти?

И тем не менее переспрашивать, не заболел ли шеф, не хотелось.

-Хорошо, пойду потороплю остальных,- кивнул Сэм, выходя.

Едва он покинул кабинет, как Хант бросил папку на стол и откинулся на кресле, запрокидывая голову.

Саманта уже сидела за столом, печатая на машинке.

-Сэмми, извини, что…- Сэм подсел к ней.

-Проехали,- ответила она.- Не знаю почему, но сейчас уже все на нервах. Наверное, мы просто устали вот и срываемся друг на друге.

-Могу сегодня взять Короля и подвезти тебя,- предложил он.

-А Энни как же?

-Она сказала, что хочет встретиться с подругами, так что я свободен.

-Хорошо.

-И шеф сказал, что можем уйти пораньше, если успеем закончить отчеты.

-Хорошо. Все или только ты и я?

-Все. Народ, внимание!- Сэм хлопнул в ладоши, обращая на себя внимание.- Если успеем доделать отчеты по месяцу, уйдем домой пораньше!

Офицеры оживились – все до смерти устали от работы и хотели лишь завалиться в паб и отдохнуть.

-Я не против прогулки на байке, на самом деле,- без особого воодушевления, но тем не менее вполне дружелюбно произнесла Саманта, когда он сел.

-Если хочешь, можем погонять и ночью,- предложил Сэм.

-Сэм, ты милый, - она улыбнулась,- но «гонять» ты не умеешь. Ты слишком осторожен для безумств, а теперь извини, но я хочу доделать дела.

Закончить отчеты пораньше не удалось – отдел сдавал дела вяло, Крис едва смог набить лист на машинке, делая многочисленные ошибки в словах, из-за чего Сэму пришлось задержаться и перепечатывать сразу пять дел. Хант бы спустил шкуру с каждого за такую халатность, когда речь шла об аудиенции у Рэтбона. В любой другой день шефу было бы плевать на то, как офицеры пишут слово «ответственность», Рэтбон же был педантом и занудой во всем, что касалось грамотности, и Хант желал видеть безукоризненные дела на своем столе.

-Идешь?- в восемь вечера Сэм подсел к столу подруги.

-Иду,- она размяла пальцы, уставшие от бесконечного печатания на машинке.- Шеф у себя?

-Думаю, у себя. Жалюзи опущены, свет горит. Странно, что он засел так надолго.

-Наверное, разбирается с документами, отдел в полном составе подвел итоги месяца и дружно сдал отчеты.

Сэм улыбнулся.

-Обычно, даже это его не задерживало. Он точно не заболел?

-Не думаю, я бы знала,- качнула головой Саманта, надевая куртку.- Пойдем, не будем ему мешать.

-Хотя бы пожелаем доброй ночи?

Девушка широко улыбнулась и подошла к двери кабинета Ханта, постучав.

-Шеф, мы с Сэмом уходим,- сообщила она.

-Спокойной ночи,- раздался голос за дверями.- Завтра не опаздывать.

-Шеф, к тебе можно?- Сэм коснулся плеча подруги, предупреждая о своем присутствии.

-Нельзя,- так же кратко сообщили по ту сторону.- Все, у меня много работы, до завтра, голубки.

-Спокойной ночи,- пожелал Сэм, пожимая плечами.- Пойдем.

Девушка промолчала.

Через десять минут, поболтав на прощание с дежурным, пара вышла на улицу и спустилась к парковке.

-Черт, забыла перчатки на столе,- поморщилась Саманта.- Без них руки просто окоченеют. Подождешь меня здесь?

-Давай, я сбегаю?- предложил мужчина.

-Сэм, перестань меня постоянно опекать, - поморщилась она.- Я сама могу кого угодно защитить. Ладно, пойдем, но только до дежурного, а дальше я сама,- сдалась она, сжалившись над чувствами друга.

-Стой, байк пропал!- Сэм похолодел, растерянно оглядываясь.

-Вот и поищи его, уверена, его опять переставили,- девушка ничуть не огорчилась, легонько похлопала друга по плечам и не спеша прошла к лестнице, медленно поднимаясь наверх.

-Нашел!- раздался приглушенный крик Сэма.

-Знать бы еще кто его передвинул,- пробормотала Саманта, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

Дорога до офиса заняла чуть больше времени.

-Саманта!- окликнул ее до скрежета зубовного знакомый голос.

-Джеки,- убито поприветствовала журналистку Джонс.

-Слышала новость про твое зрение, но все никак не могла застать тебя, чтобы поговорить,- сообщила женщина, закуривая.

-Джеки, напомни мне, который час? Вроде бы уже поздно, а ты странным образом материализовалась около управления. Ты что, шпионишь за мной?

-Нет!- возмутилась Куин.- Ладно, да. Отчасти. Читатели Манчестера имеют право знать правду про…

-Про что, Джеки? – перебила Саманта.- Про то, что я слепой коп? О да, это так трогательно, что все наверняка будут плакать от умиления и жалости. Спасибо, мне такое не нужно.

-Саманта…

-Знаешь, хоть я сейчас и не при исполнении, но все же я коп, так что будь добра хотя бы по фамилии.

-Ты была сговорчивее, когда работала над освобождением Ханта,- заметила Куин обидчиво.

Джонс скрипнула зубами – опять она лезет.

-Раз и навсегда,- потребовала Саманта,- что у тебя с ним?

-У меня? – искренне удивилась Джеки.- С Хантом?! Детектив, Вы в своем уме? Я и он? Да в кошмарном сне бы он мне не снился!

-Что?- не поняла Джонс.- Он постоянно говорил о тебе.

-Как всегда зубоскалил?- фыркнула журналистка.- Сдался он мне!

-Значит, ничего? По нулям?- на всякий случай уточнила Саманта.

-Господи, да ты что!- совсем уж оскорбилась та.- Ты мне кошмаров на ночь желаешь что ли? Я и он… бр-р-р-р… Если Джин Хант и пришел в этот мир, то явно не для того, чтобы иметь отношения с женщинами, если ты понимаешь о чем я. Он тот еще говнюк.

-Ладно… извини…- Джонс стушевалась, не зная, что сказать.- Я просто всегда думала, что ты с ним…

-Что, любовники?- снова фыркнула Джеки.- Вот еще! С ним может выдержать только святая или полная идиотка.

Видя, что грозный детектив уже сменила гнев на милость, Куин решила, что гроза миновала.

-Так что скажешь насчет того происшествия, что стоил тебе глаз?

-Ничего,- Саманта пожала плечами.- Автокатастрофа, но врачи уверены, что все будет нормально. Прости, меня Сэм ждет, а я забыла перчатки в офисе, нужно бегом, но как видишь, я не могу бегать.

-Проводить? Заодно бы и поболтали,- участливо предложила Джеки.

-Нет уж, уже поздно, и тебе в управлении точно нечего делать. Доброй ночи, Джеки и… в общем-то наверное спасибо.

-На здоровье,- не стала настаивать та.- Пока-пока.

Цокая каблуками по асфальту, она спустилась с противоположной лестницы и исчезла.

-Болтун,- поморщилась Саманта, проходя к зданию. – И снова я,- сказала она дежурному.- Я на минутку.

-Проводить?- поинтересовался тот.

-Нет, справлюсь сама, спасибо,- она подошла к лифту.

Это странное чувство чего-то опасного, оно ощущалось уже на первом этаже, как будто где-то наверху висели гроздьями стаи летучих мышей-вампиров и нужно было идти как можно тише. Привыкшая доверять инстинктам, Саманта бесшумно вышла из лифта и так же неслышно ступила на этаж. Чувство усиливалось, голова начала кружиться, как будто в тело вливали хорошую порцию алкоголя. Это не Гайд снова давал о себе знать, здесь было что-то другое, что-то не менее опасное или же просто чужеродное как заусенец в пальце – вроде бы не болит, но мешает.

Девушка толкнула двери офиса, сразу направившись к своему столу. Шеф был у себя – она чувствовала его, но было и что-то еще. Шорохи, какое-то шуршание, тяжелое дыхание, как будто кто-то задыхался.

Она испугалась – мало ли что тут творилось, когда никого не было: Хант и так темная лошадка, не известно, кто он вообще. Да, безграничное доверие, да, полное подчинение, уважение, но… черт его знает, в самом-то деле.

Неясный шум усилился, стоило ей только подойти к его кабинету. Ей не нужен был свет – зачем, если она слепая и ориентируется на ощупь?

-Ох-х-х…- застонал Хант. Саманта похолодела. Да что у него там творится?

-О, Джин!- явственно в голос застонал женский голос.

Джонс подняла брови – проститутка? Прямо в офисе? Смело, но неразумно.

-О, боже, Иисусе!- сладострастно застонал мужчина.

Этого Саманта уже не стерпела – однажды она уже позволила себе совершить глупость, не разобравшись в ситуации, когда ему как оказалось просто делали массаж, но ЭТО на массаж никак не тянуло.

Двери бесшумно открылись – странно, почему он не заперся? - впуская внутрь кабинета детектива.

-Да! Джин, да! Еще!- незнакомая женщина стонала чрезвычайно убедительно для массажистки.

Странно, что парочка даже не заметила присутствия постороннего. Где они вообще были?

Саманта прислушалась – звуки исходили от стола шефа. Что, прямо на столе?! Это уже интересно.

И все же зеленоглазая змея уже высунула свою морду – Джонс ощутила гнев и желание немедленно разнести все к чертовой матери. А как же холодильник и те поцелуи? Просто утешение в отместку за ее утешение в Лондоне?

-Джи-и-ин!- судя по стону, проститутка как раз находилась в пике удовольствия.

Саманта едва не зарычала от злобы, но не успела даже вдохнуть воздуха, как резкая боль пронзила голову. Такое же было, когда она едва выжила в доках – это память… но погодите-ка! Она вспомнила уже все, что тогда может вернуться еще?

Глаза ожгло огнем, сознание помутилось, но вместо того, чтобы зажмуриться, Джонс вдруг осознала, что прилив адреналина, лютая ярость и бешеная ревность придали сил, что-то снова перемкнуло в мозгу и сейф открылся, обнаружив ключи в себе. К ней вернулось зрение в тот самый момент, когда она поняла, ЧТО именно вытворяет тот, кого…

-ДЖИН!- вскрикнула светловолосая молоденькая девушка на столе, извиваясь под мужчиной над ней – теперь Саманта могла видеть и она узнала в девушке ту самую красотку в белой машине – Кэти.

-Детка…- это было странно, но шеф был полностью одет – от брюк до пиджака. Странно вдвойне – обычно в таком виде с красотками не спят, но Джонс в этот момент не думала про его внешний вид. Мужчина содрогнулся раз… другой… совсем как в отеле той ночью, единственной ночью.

-Джин!- уже испуганно взвизгнула Кэти, заметив постороннего. Он полуобернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Джонс.

-Саманта?- его зрачки расширились от кратковременного испуга.- Быстро уходи,- он застегнул ширинку и, закрывая собой молоденькую красотку, кивнул той на заднюю дверь.- Джонс, какого черта ты тут делаешь, а?- раздраженно поинтересовался он.

Саманта перевела немигающий взгляд на девушку, быстро одернувшую юбку, соскочившую со стола и скрывшуюся за запасным выходом – вот как она пробралась сюда!

Дальнейшее было делом минуты – поняв, что Джонс прозрела и даже более того – видела то, что произошло, Хант похолодел. Джонс и так плохо себя контролировала, а тут…

Девушка не произнесла ни звука. Глядя в глаза мужчины, она чуть наклонилась вбок и с грохотом опрокинула стеллаж с кубками, тут же скрывшись.

-Джонс!- успел он крикнуть ей вслед, замешкавшись лишь на секунду.

С одной стороны, это было даже хорошо – гнев придал сил, а какие-то иные силы вернули зрение, но удар по самолюбию был куда болезненнее, чем радость от прозрения.

Она бежала по ступенькам, перепрыгивая через две-три сразу, одним махом преодолев расстояние до входной двери и на полной скорости вылетая наружу. Не приведи бог сейчас ей сорваться – Генезис ее предупреждал, что от нее могут быть неприятности.

Генезис! Джин! Нужно немедленно ехать за город!

-Я уж думал, что ты заблудилась,- Сэм отошел от байка, заметив бегущую подругу. Бегущую?

-Прости, друг, я еду одна,- она вскочила в седло и резко сорвалась с места.

-Джонс!- раздался крик опоздавшего Хант, не успевшего даже спуститься по лестнице.- Джонс!

-Шеф, что произошло?- перепугался Сэм.

-В машину, живо!- приказал тот, уже запрыгивая в Кортину.

Сэм безропотно подчинился.

-Что опять стряслось? Она…

-Это ОЧЕНЬ большая проблема, Сэм,- Хант вырулил с парковки и рванул газ.

-Опять что-то не поделили?- наугад предположил Сэм.

-Хуже,- коротко ответил Хант.- Цыпа прозрела в буквальном и переносном смыслах, а тут эта чертова вертихвостка…

-Какая вертихвостка?- не понял Сэм.

-Кэти! Решила стребовать должок в самое неподходящее время.

-Что?

-Тайлер, пошевели мозгами – я, она, поздний вечер, пустой офис… твою мать…

-Ты с ней?..- Сэм побоялся даже закончить фразу – взгляд шефа был красноречивее слов.

-Джонс застала как раз самое интересное, взбесилась, прозрела – не знаю уж, в каком точно порядке, чуть не разнесла мне кабинет, а потом исчезла со скоростью кометы.

-Ну… она видит – это уже хорошо,- неуверенно покивал Сэм, пытаясь удержаться на месте – машину бросало как щепку в шторм.

-В том и проблема, что она увидела то, чего не должна была видеть,- Хант стиснул зубы.- Не знаю, что она там себе насочиняет, но мне, прости, пришлось отдать долг этой шлюхе.

-Очень надеюсь, что ты про свою подружку,- тихо сказал Сэм.

-Она мне не подружка!- заорал Хант.- Это условие сделки и я его выполнил!

-Она просила с ней переспать?!- еще больше удивился Сэм.

-Она долбанутая на голову шлюха – трахает все, что шевелится.

-Нимфоманка? Повезло тебе.

-Заткнись. Дерьмо…- машина остановилась - Сэм едва не влетел в лобовое стекло. Хант ударил ладонями по рулю. - Упустил. Где она может быть?- он повернулся к другу.

-Не знаю,- честно ответил тот.- Если она прозрела после того, что увидела, она уже может начать крушить все подряд и быть где угодно.

-Крушить… в этом и проблема, Сэм,- повторил Хант.- Чувствую, она опять сбежала.

-И надолго, - поддержал Сэм, думая сразу обо всем: о том, что Саманта наконец-то снова видит, что она увидела как раз то, что и заставило ее снова видеть; о том, что Хант крупно влип со своей блондинкой – племянницей масона, что Саманта сбежала и может уже не вернуться… и он понимал их обоих. Все же отношения этих двух были буквально за гранью понимания. Они никогда не говорили об истинной природе чувств, зато очень хорошо выясняли отношения. Лев и тигрица-одиночка – кошмар всего заповедника.

Это была даже не столько чистая ревность, сколько обида – они не клялись в верности перед алтарем, они могли делать, что хотели, но… как же так? Сперва он довольно своеобразно утешает ее, а потом спит с молоденькой красоткой? Это пощечина? То есть утешь слепую дурочку, но спи с нормальной?

Король летел по ночной дороге как мысль, Саманта чуть жалела, что не захватила шлем – все-таки опасно вести байк на предельной скорости, но тем не менее она отлично контролировала железного коня и не собиралась врезаться в препятствия, рискуя вернуться в Гайд.

-Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue

Thought I heard you talking softly.

I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio

Still I can't escape the ghost of you…- где-то заиграла песня. Наверное, снова Гайд… да какая разница? -What has happened to it all?

Crazy, some'd say,

Where is the life that I recognize?

Gone away...

But I won't cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find.

And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world...

I will learn to survive…

-Отвали!- сама не зная кому, прорычала Саманта.- Отвали от меня!

Она остановилась.

-…Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say

"Pride will tear us both apart"

Well now pride's gone out the window cross the rooftops, run away,

Left me in the vacuum of my heart…- раздался вполне реальный голос.- Что привело сюда полуночницу?

Саманта обернулась, встречаясь глазами с привлекательным молодым мужчиной едва ли старше Сэма.

-Что?- мужчина приподнял брови.- Ты меня представляла «мистером Манчестер 1974»?

-Мне не до этого, Генезис,- быстро ответила девушка.- Я сейчас просто взорвусь.

-Ясно,- насмешливость сразу сменилась серьезностью.- И что ты хочешь сделать прямо сейчас? Давай, не задумывайся, выпусти пар,- он оглянулся.- Видишь дерево? – девушка с ненавистью бросила взгляд на раскидистую крону одинокого дерева.- Направь гнев на него, пусть оно исчезнет,- предложил Джин.

Саманта даже не стала раздумывать над довольно необычным предложением. Она знала, что может, она хотела этого…

При свете фонарей, на окраине города, где стояли отдельные домики и было по-полночному тихо, кто мог бы помешать ей?

-Это не настоящее, Тайлер, помни об этом,- шепнул ей Джин.- Давай, сотри это дерево из мира, вложи в силу гнев, злость… ты можешь… ты это хочешь… ты же хочешь, верно?

Тьма сменилась на черноту, сгустившись и, как будто обретя плоть, жадно поглотила дерево и оставила на его месте пустоту.

-Хорошо,- подбодрил Джин,- а теперь вон ту собаку, видишь?- он указал на дворнягу, как раз выбегавшую на дорогу. Тьма поглотила и ее – без единого звука, мгновенно.- Великолепно!- обрадовался Джин.- А теперь дом. Пусть люди пропадут пропадом. Выпусти зверя, Тайлер, не сдерживайся! – повысил он голос.- Уничтожь все и всех, что тебе причиняет боль!

Саманта перевела взгляд на одиноко стоявший дом, но замешкалась. Злость как будто схлынула, настал черед страха и паники. Почему тот, кто вроде бы помогал ей, начал вести себя как Джек?

-Но там же люди,- неуверенно возразила она.

-И что? Давай же, выпусти зверя, не держи это в себе, это все всего лишь сон, верно? Плевать на сон, им можно управлять как тебе хочется!

-Это… - она облизнула пересохшие губы.- Я не могу, это неправильно, там люди.

Мужчина схватил ее за плечи, поворачивая к себе, с силой встряхнул.

-Почему ты тогда стерла дворнягу, а? Она тоже была живой, хотела жить, кстати, я не сказал, что у нее были щенки, которые теперь остались без матери?

-Что?- едва слышно переспросила Саманта.- Но я же не знала! Я же не хотела… так! Это не по-настоящему! Верни ее, Джин! Исправь это все!

-Я? – он выпустил девушку.- Я не могу, это ТВОЯ работа. Ты же хотела научиться контролю – ты получила последний урок.

-Урок? Я убила собаку, испепелила дерево! Но я же не хотела этого! Я не хотела убивать, уничтожать! Я хотела помощи!

-Ты хотела мудрый совет? – засмеялся Генезис.- Или что? Или чтобы Я решал за ТЕБЯ ТВОИ проблемы?

-Ты сказал, что поможешь!- чуть не закричала Джонс.- Ты сказал, что я могу обратиться к тебе, приехать…

-И я помог – я показал тебе твои возможности, Тайлер,- жестко произнес мужчина.- Пока ты веришь в реальность, ты сильна уже только своей верой в него, а как только теряешь над собой контроль – ты неуправляемо сильна и опасна. Я не ждал тебя, все думал, что ты действительно сильная, а ты оказалась мокрицей. Я только зря потерял время, но хотя бы помог тебе вернуть память.

-Что? Причем тут ты?- не поняла девушка.

-Кстати, что опять стряслось, что ты решила приехать, едва прозрев? И как ты вообще прозрела?- он отвернулся, пройдя чуть вперед, с любопытством изучая то место, где недавно стояло дерево. – Иисусе,- пробормотал он, - чистая работа,- он осенил себя крестом и решил больше не заводить тему про уничтожение, предпочтя резко изменить направление разговора на почти нейтральное.

-Шеф… в общем, он… мы были заперты в полной темноте, он хотел помочь, утешить… - Саманта немного не поняла, почему ее друг старается игнорировать прямые вопросы и постоянно уводит беседу в сторону. Может, так надо и это тоже часть обучения?

-Так, голубки, вы нашалили?- холодно спросил Джин.

-Это не твое дело!- вскинулась Саманта.

-Ну да, настолько не мое, что ты застала его с красоткой и едва не разнесла все управление в клочья. Хорошо еще, что твоего самообладания хватило на то, чтобы не лезть в драку с ним. Он, знаешь ли, защищается как может и очень даже может вышвырнуть тебя вон.

-Раз ты все знаешь без меня, зачем тогда спрашивать?

-Ты его бросила, - мужчина ткнул в нее пальцем.- Я тебя предупреждал про личные отношения. Не мешай работу и чувства, не привязывайся. Ты его подчиненный, а не подружка!

-Это не твое дело! И верни собаку в этот чертов мир!

-НЕ МОГУ Я! – заорал он.

-Тогда верну я,- она напряглась, снова представляя сгусток тьмы, но тут же получила пощечину.

-Контролируй себя!- зарычал Генезис.

Девушка вздрогнула от удара и схватилась за щеку.

-Не смей играть с этим, Тайлер! – продолжил мужчина, надвигаясь на нее – она попятилась в полном шоке.- ЭТО,- он обвел рукой вокруг,- мир, ЭТО живое и ТЫ защищаешь это. Ясно тебе, нервная девочка? Ты хотела урок контроля, ты его получишь. Ты хотела знать свое место, ты его узнаешь. Твой шеф сейчас может быть где угодно, он может быть врезался в столб и истекает кровью, пока ты тут бесишься.

Саманта побледнела.

-Он в порядке.

-Ты уверена? – язвительно спросил Джин.- Почему у тебя мозги работают только после хорошей порции встряски? Почему нужно сперва дать тебе возможность защиты, чтобы ты начала работать как следует?

-Что?- испуганно пролепетала Джонс.

-Кстати, он в самом деле симпатичный,- мужчина прижал девушку к ближайшему дереву.- Такой беззащитно-трогательный коп. Жаль, что пришлось бить такого красавчика,- добавил он, с удовлетворением замечая, как глаза девушки полыхнули злобой.

-Так это ты взял нас в заложники?- она с силой оттолкнула мужчину, ударив того в живот – он согнулся, упав на колени и держась за живот.- Это ты чуть не убил его? Ублюдок!

Он хрипло засмеялся, стоя на четвереньках.

-Теперь ты начала шевелить мозгами, Тайлер? «Ах, мой шеф в опасности!»- передразнил он.

-Ты арестован…- начала она, но мужчина, поднявшись и отряхнув колени, жестом заставил ее замолчать.

-Не думаю. Могла бы сказать спасибо, что я так удачно разыграл тебя и помог вернуть память, вместо того, чтобы бить меня.

-Ах ты…- снова начала она, но Джин замахнулся во второй раз.

-Не заставляй меня наказывать тебя как собаку, Тайлер!- предупредил он.- Я – не твой шеф, у меня свои методы воздействия на Стражей, так что прекрати истерику, пока я не надел на тебя ошейник.

-Мы просидели там всю ночь!- Джонс пылала от злости и желания двинуть наглому хлыщу.

-Не слышал особых возражений,- спокойно заметил тот, опустив руку.- Ты поставила под угрозу не только свое пребывание здесь, но и своего шефа. Я предупреждал тебя – перегнешь палку и вернешься в Гайд. Ты пока слаба, Тайлер, ты не понимаешь очевидного – Кокс готов был отправить тебя пинком под зад и поверь мне, у него хватило бы сил. Это тебе не Хорс, он не стал бы уговаривать тебя, так что мне пришлось переступить через человеколюбие…- Саманта демонстративно потерла щеку,- да-да, - продолжил Джин,- переступить через человеколюбие и дать тебе понять, что пора уже возвращаться к прежнему состоянию. И не скажу, что моя работа не дала результат.

-Ты чуть не пристрелил нас!

-Пистолет был не заряжен, а вот с тобой пришлось повозиться, уж прости. Я не мог мягко просить: твои звериные инстинкты защитника включились лишь тогда, когда ты почувствовала угрозу, по-настоящему почувствовала угрозу. Скажешь, я поступил неправильно?

Она опустила голову.

-Правильно и это сработало, хоть ты и ублюдок.

-Эффект неожиданности, плюс страх, плюс гнев,- не обиделся Джин.- Поправь меня, если я неправ, но вроде бы это вернуло и зрение. Кстати, что там стряслось, что вынудило тебя приехать сюда?

Она кратко обрисовала ситуацию.

Генезис фыркнул.

-Тайлер, я говорил про привязанность.

-Это не то, я просто… это просто обидно.

-Хорошо, зато теперь ты знаешь, что чувствовал он, когда ты, сперва переспав с Харнсом, забралась к нему в трусы.

-Причем здесь это?

-А притом, что твой шеф тебя видел в бассейне,- добил Джин.

Саманта едва не открыла рот.

-Что?!

-То самое. И каково было ему после этого вообще общаться с тобой, не говоря уже о романтике.

Девушка растерянно захлопала ресницами.

-Но…

-А он целовал тебя,- продолжил Джин.- Я не про то, что ты весьма неразборчива в сексуальных связях – это не мое дело, это твоя природа, но ты же даже сейчас не думала о нем, как всегда погрузившись в свои личные переживания. В тебе всегда слишком много личностного, но я не осуждаю, нет. Наоборот, это твоя сущность, это плюсы, но это же и минусы.

-Я как раз-то думала о нем, потому и сбежала, чтобы не убить его.

-Ну да, разнеся ему кабинет. Приедешь – извинись и возмести ущерб,- строго приказал Джин.

-Я не буду ничего ему возмещать!- возмутилась Саманта.

-Учись подчиняться, Тайлер, пока ты здесь!- повысил голос Джин. – Не путай дружбу, романтику и профессионализм! А пока выпусти пар и даже близко к нему не смей приближаться, пока не перебесишься, истеричка ты ненормальная!

-Но…

-Никаких но! Ты защитник, так и веди себя как защитник, а не как капризная девочка у прилавка со сладостями!

-Но я…

-Послушай,- вдруг смягчился мужчина,- я знаю, что сейчас ты мало что понимаешь, что позже ты все поймешь, обещаю, но для твоего же блага я сейчас так резок с тобой. Прости, Тайлер, мне правда очень жаль, что я ударил тебя.

-Снова издеваешься?- недоверчиво протянула Саманта.

-Нет, - он поднял руку, очень осторожно касаясь ее щеки – девушка почувствовала, как боль отступает.- Лучше? Хорошо. И мне действительно очень жаль, что пришлось применить силу к твоему шефу. Все наладится, образумится, но ты должна уяснить нечто действительно важное для всех нас – ты очень, ОЧЕНЬ опасна именно тем, на что ты способна, потеряв над собой контроль. Ты была на волосок от возвращения в Гайд и это было не раз – даже твой шеф это понимал и думал, что лучше вернуть тебя туда, чем позволить остаться и делать свою работу.

-Он что-то знает про меня?

-Он многое знает, но это тебя не должно волновать. У него своя судьба, у тебя – своя, а у Сэма и прочих - иная. И не выпускай своего зверя наружу. И уясни раз и навсегда – не привязывайся, чтобы потом не ощущать боль расставания. Знаю, что это тяжело, но так будет лучше для всех,- мужчина положил ей руку на плечо, глядя в глаза.

-Почему мне нельзя доверяться Сэму?

-Можно, если уж у вас настолько сильная связь, но не испугай его. Ты видела прошлое, видела будущее – ты бы хотела сказать ему обо всем, что знаешь, потерять его или же оставить все как есть и помочь ему?

-Сэм мой друг, но и Джин тоже.

-Хорошо, Тайлер, это очень хорошо. Защищай их. Кстати, от своего шефа ты можешь бегать сколько угодно, думаю, он уже привык, но никогда не ставь под сомнение его веру в тебя и свою – в него. И возмести ущерб.

-Обойдется.

-Тайлер, это не шутки – извинись за свое поведение и возмести ущерб!

-Извиняться? Мне перед ним? За что?! За то, что он сначала отшвыривал меня от себя как котенка, потом приласкал, а после этого дал пинка под живот?

Джин взглянул на разозленную девушку с улыбкой.

-Он твой начальник – это раз, - принялся он загибать пальцы,- он твой друг – два, он твой…

-Прекрати,- перебила Саманта.- Он не мой – это три.

-Потому я и говорю про дистанцию. Это его судьба, у тебя же своя есть. Он ни слова тебе не сказал по поводу того, что ты вытворяла и в дальнейшем не скажет, а ты ведешь себя как ревнивая дура.

-Это не ревность!- горячо возразила Джонс.- Это просто обида!

-Неужели?- Джин улыбнулся еще шире.- Не жди от него ничего, не требуй того, что он не может тебе дать. Просто будь рядом.

-Как собака?

-Как друг и как защитник.

-Почему ты постоянно это повторяешь?

-Ты сама так решила, не я. Видишь, ты даже о собственной ревности забыла, едва узнала, что это я стал невольным сводником.

-Это не ревность и если кому и извиняться перед ним, то тебе.

-Нет уж, Тайлер, он мне не начальник.

-А кто твой начальник?- она даже обрадовалась тому, что вопрос так удачно повернул в нужную сторону.

-Потом сама поймешь,- уклонился Джин.- Ладно, вот тебе совет на прощание – погуляй дня три-четыре, перебесись, подумай над своим поведением, а потом придешь к своему шефу, поговоришь, все прояснишь и жизнь снова наладится.

-Хоть скажи, мне уже покупать им свадебный подарок или пока нет?- хмуро спросила она.

Джин почему-то растерялся.

-Э… не знаю. У него спроси.

-Мы еще увидимся?

-Нет, последний этап твоего обучения закончен. Ты теперь пойдешь своей дорогой, но повторюсь – держи себя в руках и слушайся шефа.

-Да, папочка.

-Я серьезно, Тайлер. Это может выглядеть как угодно глупо, но ты обязана слушаться его. Дерзи, ругайся, бегай сколько хочешь, если надо – хоть дерись, но в жизненно-важных глобальных вопросах его слово и мнение для тебя всегда должно быть приоритетно.

-А если я не буду его слушаться и кушать кашу по утрам?

-Вернешься в Гайд,- резко ответил Джин. Саманта посерела лицом.- Именно. Ты знаешь, что это значит.

-Что ж… похоже, у меня нет выбора,- она опустила голову.- В Гайде мне жизни не будет, я не вернусь туда.

-Рад это слышать, а теперь проваливай отсюда.

-Джин, ты знаешь про молодого парня-копа?- она вдруг вспомнила про своего друга-привидение.

-Ты о чем?- прищурился он на нее.

-Он совсем мальчишка лет двадцати. И он… в общем, это сложно объяснить, но он… мертв,- Джин никак не отреагировал на это замечание.- Он мой друг, которого я сильно обидела,- лицо мужчины удивленно вытянулось.- Он нужен мне, а я, хотелось бы верить, нужна ему, но я не знаю, кто он, почему он так относится ко мне, почему из всех выбрал для контакта именно меня. И… это странно, но его кажется тоже зовут Джин,- глаза Генезиса едва не полезли на лоб от такого заявления.- Ты же мой куратор, ты все обо мне знаешь, значит, ты мог видеть и его.

-Во-первых, Тайлер, я не лезу к тебе в голову, если ты считаешь меня телепатом. Во-вторых, я никогда не лезу в частную жизнь кого бы то ни было, а в-третьих… это твой шеф.

-Мой шеф Хант, - напомнила она, несказанно удивив Джина.- Причем тут молодой парнишка?

-Он твой шеф,- развел руками Джин.

-У меня два шефа?

Он почему-то не ответил, как-то странно на нее глядя.

-Тайлер, это долго объяснять и сейчас для этого не то время и совершенно не то место. Думаю, что если ты вышла на Хранителя или он сам вышел на тебя, вы уж как-нибудь сами между собой разберетесь, а я здесь явно лишний,- наконец выдохнул он.

-Но ты его знаешь?

-Да, и это все, что ты должна об этом пока знать. Придет время – сама все поймешь, а сейчас просто живи и делай свою работу, а мне уже пора уходить.

-Куда?

-На покой, Тайлер. Я ждал тебя, дождался, выполнил работу и теперь я хочу отдохнуть. Можно мне уже уйти?

Почему-то из довольно раздраженного вопроса девушка уловила искреннюю просьбу действительно уставшего человека, как будто его покой напрямую зависел от нее.

-Э… да, конечно. Не смею задерживать.

-Хорошо,- с облегчением вздохнул мужчина.- А теперь уезжай.

Ничего не понимая, не имея ответов на половину тех вопросов, что крутились на кончике языка, Саманта безропотно подошла к байку и села в седло.

-Я даже не знаю, кто ты на самом деле, - обернувшись к нему, сказала она.- Имя, которое и не имя вовсе, странная должность, странная работа, странные знания.

-Твои будут абсолютными за исключением одного момента, но это все потом,- неприкрыто поторопил мужчина.- Все поймешь сама, когда придет время, просто не торопись. Давай уже, Тайлер, я ждал слишком долго, я хочу покоя и от тебя в том числе. Нет, стой!- остановил он ее, постучав пальцем по губам.- Дам тебе последний совет, думаю, это то, ради чего ты приехала сюда, это тебе поможет – обрети себя, пойми, кто ты, чего ты действительно хочешь. Не пытайся противостоять тому, чего ты действительно хочешь, исключая насилие над миром. Постарайся расставить приоритеты, поройся в душе, уверен, что ты поймешь, где тебе место, а что для тебя лишнее.

Она отвела взгляд.

-Эй, Тайлер,- позвал он снова – Саманта подняла на него глаза.- Не пытайся быть тем, кем ты изначально не являешься, делай то, ради чего ты пришла сюда, ради той ответственности, которую на себя взяла. Понимаешь меня?

Она только кивнула – все-таки ее новый знакомый странный тип, а итог всегда один – они все уходят, он, Патрик, Алан… сложно не привязываться, но Генезис-Джин прав, если это ее путь, так действительно правильнее. И путь, который она избрала, действительно мало имеет отношения к тому, чем она вынуждена была заниматься. Может потому-то она так часто и пыталась сбежать, потому что была как в клетке.

-Хорошо, спасибо за помощь. Доброго пути, друг,- пожелала она.

-Прощай, Саманта,- она даже не сразу поняла, что он обратился к ней по имени.

Она отвернулась на миг, а когда снова взглянула в его сторону, его уже не было.

-Come away, o human child! - прошептал ветер его голосом,- to the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than yee can understand…

Она грустно улыбнулась, так ничего и не поняв.

Послушный воле водителя, Король летел по ночному Манчестеру, возвращаясь как будто бы из далекого путешествия.

Саманта думала, что Генезис минимум трижды прав - она перегнула палку ревности и собственничества, не имея на это ровным счетом никаких и в том числе моральных прав. Нельзя же, в самом деле, требовать от мужчины верности, если ты сама спишь едва ли не со всеми привлекательными парнями! Странно и то, что он, зная и даже видя вытворяемые ей бесчинства, настолько доверился ей, что позволил себе расслабиться на одну ночь. И потом… судя по его утешениям в изоляции в холодильнике, он был более чем не против просто быть с ней.

Ее ожег стыд – дура бестолковая! Кретинка! Отелло в юбке! Хант никогда и никому не позволял настолько приближаться к себе, а тут… Какой еще мужик семидесятых будет возиться с заболевшим сотрудником? Какой шеф в здравом уме полезет в ледяную воду спасать щенка, только бы угодить подчиненной? Кто будет снова и снова вытаскивать вечно влипающую в неприятности коллегу, рискуя собой? И кто будет доверять свою судьбу в чужие руки настолько полностью, что уму непостижимо?

Определенно, Хант был величайшей из загадок сразу после пирамиды Хеопса и райского сада с яблоками и прочей нечистью. Он действительно был великодушным, но прямолинейным, храбрым, но грубым, и он был добр к ней, если не считать их постоянных стачек и даже драк за лидерство.

Лев прайда уже признал ее главной самкой, вот только она была другого рода зверем и чисто физически не могла не конкурировать в борьбе за лидерство, тем не менее признавая начальника чуть выше себя.

Никто в команде не знал Ханта так, как его знала Джонс. Она видела то, что он скрывал от всех, подмечала малейшее изменение выражения его глаз, она… она просто чувствовала его как охотник чувствует дичь. За излишней агрессией, бравадой и брутальностью Джин Хант прятал на редкость простой легкий нрав, совершенно мальчишескую бесшабашность и поистине золотое сердце, болевшее за каждого члена команды и за нее в том числе. Да и потом, ну с какой же стати он стал бы так долго терпеть ее, буквально нянчиться с ней, сносить все выходки и снова принимать назад как блудную дочь?

Вот только это была его природа, а у нее была своя, которая требовала бунтарства и неповиновения как воздуха. Лишившись памяти, она присмирела, но где-то в глубине души ворочался зверь – она сама, скованная титановыми оковами по лапам. Но оковы спали, она вернулась, но чему она научилась?

Саманта скрипнула зубами.

Ничему.

Кэти действительно была нормальной женщиной этого времени и не Джонс ума дело, что шеф делает в свое личное время. В конце концов, позже будет Дрейк, у них будут такие же запутанные отношения, танцы, вся эта ерунда… Да, Джонс ревновала, но не как женщина к женщине. Это больше напоминало ревность обиженного ребенка, папа которого купил в подарок на День рождения друга дорогой подарок, который нельзя было достать из подарочной коробки и досыта поиграть им.

Она была чужой в этом мире, в этом времени, и что бы она ни пыталась сделать, как бы ни старалась привыкнуть, она была другой, чуждой этому месту. Если она настолько привязана к Ханту, к этому ковбою, в глазах которого постоянно была какая-то затаенная грусть, само собой разумеется, что любое посягательство на его внимание она считала личным вызовом. И все же она ценила этого человека, его внимание и терпение, его снисходительность и те редкие мгновения, когда ей казалось почему-то, что он просто заигравшийся молодой парень, едва ли старше ее друга-привидения.

Он вернул ее к жизни в холодильнике уже тем, что первым сделал такой необходимый для нее первый шаг. И пусть это было слабым утешением для самолюбия, но он действительно защищал ее так же, как она оберегала его.

И все же она лгала даже сейчас, сама себе. Ее привлекало в мужчинах совершенно не то, кем они были и что могли дать. Она как ищейка находила их по особому запаху, который источали все без исключения ее любовники – запаху власти, силы, некоего могущества и, что хуже всего, лидировал в этом списке не Джин Хант, а Джек Харнс, один из великолепнейших любовников, холодный, расчетливый садист и маньяк, подонок, редкая мразь, но человек, буквально всеми порами кожи излучавший флюиды настоящего дикого альфа-самца. Хотя, безусловно, еще хуже было то, что человек, пока не известный никому в управлении – Джим Китс – был куда опаснее, но вместе с тем влек к себе куда сильнее, чем даже Джек. Человек с черной аурой, один из тех, кто жаждал заполучить ее голову на блюде, а на закуску взять и Ханта… но сопротивляться влечению было небывало трудно. Но даже здесь Джин Хант занимал отдельную нишу – он был вне категорий именно потому, что Саманта понятия не имела, каков он в постели. Единственный раз, что у них был, вышел страстным, но очень странным и односторонним. Тем не менее, она не собиралась висеть на нем, однажды уже дав себе слово прекратить пытаться затащить неукротимого ковбоя в свои сети, но допустить, чтобы он седлал другую кобылицу так же было выше сил и нервов.

Доводы рассудка она слушать не могла – он уже был женат, у него постоянно интрижки то тут, то там, та же Лиза Синклер или миссис Лакхерст со свитч-вечеринки, но то было тогда, а тут юная красотка со светлыми волосами, и даже не столь важно, что она могла бы быть проституткой – какая разница?

Джонс одернула себя – а сама хороша! А что вытворяла в клубе Хаббла, как вампир питаясь энергией мужского внимания и желания!

Генезис прав сто раз – ей действительно лучше всего просто сбегать подальше, когда напряжение нарастает до такой степени, что нет сил терпеть. По меньшей мере, это сохранит мир в безопасности и убережет – в какой-то степени – коллег и друзей от седых волос.

-Будь как лоза,- шепнул ветер голосом сэнсэя Таяки, наимудрейшего из всех, кого она знала. Когда же она дала маху настолько, что все начало рушиться? Почему она научилась хладнокровию по ту сторону этого мира, а здесь стала просто взбесившейся ниндзя? Мир ли изменил ее или же он заставил себя подстраиваться под нее? В той реальности она была намного спокойнее, а здесь как с цепи сорвалась, как будто здесь есть что-то, срывающее или наоборот надевающее маски: ковбой - шеф, Далай-лама - Сэм и она - Кали в брюках. И вряд ли Сэм изменился, быть может, стал лишь чуть эмоциональнее, но она как будто действительно выпустила все эмоции разом из треснувшей скорлупы отчуждения с тех пор, как умер Джон.

Генезис прав – в офис нельзя, лучше погонять по улицам, заняться успокоением, отдубасив парочку деревьев в парке, разбить костяшки пальцев – все лучше, чем крушить управление и ломать черепа.

В конце-то концов, она спортсмен, стоит помнить о том, что карате не призвано калечить, карате – для самообороны и самодисциплины. Хотя ей ли говорить об осквернении искусства боя после всего того, что она с его помощью вытворяла?

Король остановился около стадиона исключительно по чистой случайности. Вообще-то Джонс планировала приходить в себя на полянке в лесу, а не у всех на виду, пусть даже и ночью, когда никого нет, но раз уж стадион оказался рядом, пусть лучше так, чем продолжать кипеть.

Она слезла с седла и сбросила куртку. В конце концов, спорт – великое дело, агрессия хороша, когда направлена на достижение какого-то определенного результата, а сейчас ее нужно было просто выпустить как угодно, и лучше всего помогут синяки, ссадины и ломание гордости в беге, прыжках, движении, стремлении, падении. Жаль, нет партнера для доброй драки, но сейчас это даже лучше.

Она потянулась, разогревая мышцы, размялась и побежала по кругу.


	86. Chapter 86

-И куда теперь?- Сэм потер глаза – хотелось спать, но беспокойство за подругу нервировало и страшно хотелось двинуть шефу за его… впрочем, не его это ума дело, что тот делает в свободное от работы время.

-Не знаю,- Хант положил руки на руль и налег на него грудью.- Я вообще не уверен, что она снова вернется.

-Это нормально,- вздохнул Сэм.- Она постоянно сбегает, но она вернется. Она на редкость предсказуема в этом плане и тем более, она никуда не сбежит от тебя и меня.

Хант покосился на друга с недоумением. Он достал из кармана фляжку, открыл ее, пригубил и молча сунул Сэму.

-Думаешь?- спросил он.

-Шеф, вы никогда не прекратите грызться,- заверил Тайлер.- И знаешь что – меня это радует. Пока вы оба альфа-лидеры…

-Я – альфа-лидер!

-Хорошо, пока ты альфа-самец, а она альфа-самка, пока вы делите территорию, все прочие могут спать спокойно.

-Это моя территория!

-Шеф, ты же понимаешь, о чем я.

Сэм видел, что Хант нервничает и снова погружается в себя, а это было очень плохо и могло принести весьма плачевные результаты. Это было странно, но буквально каждый раз после такого ухода в себя, на управление сваливались просто фантастические неприятности. Было не совсем ясно, боится ли Хант того, что Джонс больше не вернется? Что если она действительно уйдет совсем? Но она же благородна, она же не бросит Сэма одного в этом кошмаре?

-Ладно, Будда, скажи, что теперь делать,- проворчал Хант, глядя в лобовое стекло в ночь.

-Медитировать,- Сэм пожал плечами.

-Что?- Хант недовольно покосился на него.- Может, еще станцуем «Калипсо», чтобы стало веселее?

-Шеф, не кипятись,- примирительно и устало попросил Сэм.- Я просто хочу отдохнуть. Я уверен, что с Самантой все в порядке. Вот сейчас я действительно уверен, что она действительно в полном порядке, что действительно больше ничего не случится… надеюсь, по крайней мере.

-Спасибо, утешил,- фыркнул Хант.- Домой?

Сэм вздохнул.

-Думаю, что да. На сегодня слежек нет?

-Нет. Поехали,- Хант вывернул руль.- Заедем еще в одно милое местечко рядом со стадионом.

-Что там?

-Птичка напела про одного педика, занимающегося изготовлением паленого алкоголя. Разберемся с ним, а потом по домам.

-А почему нельзя было сделать это раньше?

-А куда он денется от меня!- Кортина рванула вперед.

Разбор а-ля Джин Хант длился не так долго, как обычно, Сэм даже не успел ахнуть, как Хант быстренько разнес подвал дома и избил хозяина квартиры.

-Упрямый маленький говнюк!- на прощание бросил Хант, выходя, хлопая дверью и закуривая.- Давно руки чесались, но все времени не было.

Сэм промолчал, стоя у Кортины и глядя в ночь.

-Домой?- снова спросил Хант.

-Всегда хотел знать, что творится на стадионе ночью,- ответил Сэм.- Саманта любила гонять по ночам по дорогам Манчестера.

-Говоришь так, как будто она умерла,- заметил Хант, глядя на стадион.- Странно, что там свет. Вроде как все уже давно легли спать, а тренировок по четвергам после полуночи нет.

-Нет, просто я понимаю ее, она любит свободу, вот и сбегает постоянно,- спокойно сказал Сэм, глядя туда же.- А свет… наверное, там кто-то есть.

-Садись, поехали,- Хант решительно обошел машину и сел на водительское сидение.

-Шеф,- начал Сэм.

-Сэм, просто сядь,- впервые мягко попросил тот.- Я привык доверять интуиции, а еще я привык доверять твоим чувствам, раз уж у вас все настолько серьезно.

-Мы не вместе,- не согласился Сэм, садясь в машину.

Хант промолчал, не поверив.

Ехать пришлось недалеко – стадион был буквально в двух шагах от того дома, где они были.

-Смотри,- кивнул Сэм на заметные следы шин на асфальте.- Думаешь?..

-Пошли,- Хант решительно направился на стадион.

-Шеф, если она там, может лучше не мешать?- Сэм догнал его около ворот.- Смотри! – он задержал Ханта, схватив того за руку, заметив на стадионе человека, в свете единственного прожектора.

Бросив любимый байк в стороне, на поле занималась одинокая девушка – рубашка завязана на животе узлом, в руках длинная палка, которую девушка крутила как вертолет пропеллером. Сэм сразу подумал про то кино, где джедаи воевали на световых мечах. Приседания, подскоки, совершенно немыслимые перекаты, безукоризненный шпагат – тело спортсменки работало как одна живая пружина, то сжимаясь, то распрямляясь в битве с невидимым партнером.

Хант тихонько кашлянул, кивнув на нее подбородком.

-Мы ее ищем, а она решила повыпендриваться?

-Ты не понял,- Сэм во все глаза смотрел на подругу, оценивая каждое ее движение, каждый выпад,- это не просто тренировка, это снятие стресса. Присмотрись внимательнее.

Девушка действительно была напряжена – движения были хоть и отточенными, но слишком жесткими, она как будто дралась насмерть вместо того, чтобы просто заниматься и выпускать пар.

-По-моему, она просто-таки мечтает содрать с кого-то шкуру,- тихо заметил Хант.

-Просто смотри,- попросил Сэм.

Движения стали не такими резкими, как будто из бойца выпустили всю злость, Саманта замедлила темп, сделала последний выпад палкой и схватилась за сердце, упав на траву.

Сэм едва не рванул вперед, но Хант его удержал.

-Погоди.

Девушка потерла шрам, отбросила палку и прошла куда-то в сторону, на какое-то время скрываясь из поля видимости мужчин.

-Ты знал, что ей не больно?- удивился Сэм.

-Ты же сказал, что она спортсменка,- коротко ответил Хант.- Смотри, кажется, вторая часть балета.

Саманта не спеша подошла к тому же месту, где оставила палку, держа в руке две палки покороче и села на колени.

-И что теперь?- тихо спросил Хант.

-Думаю, пар она выпустила, а теперь будет сосредоточенность,- ответил Сэм.

Саманта плавно потянулась вперед, потом назад, как волна перетекла в низкую позицию на одно колено, вытянув вперед одну ногу, затем так же медленно переместилась на другую ногу, сделала кувырок и замерла, расставив руки в стороны, сжимая палки.

Это была лишь разминка. Дальше началось настоящее шоу – палки будто бы ожили в ее руках, ноги, руки, все мышцы – тело стало снова той пружиной, что пришла в движение, то замирая неподвижно, то работая так быстро, что едва хватало глаз, чтобы заметить перемещения.

Хант даже забыл про зажженную сигарету в пальцах, а Сэм так и вовсе перестал дышать. Если их коллега и умела делать что-то поистине волшебное, так это заниматься своим делом.

-Я даже никогда не интересовался какой у нее пояс,- прошептал Сэм, не сводя с подруги глаз.- Это непередаваемо!

Хант промолчал, глядя на девушку, которая решила заняться тем, что оттачивала движения снова и снова.

-Поехали, Сэм,- вдруг тихо попросил он, разворачиваясь.

Сэм не сразу отошел от лицезрения подруги, повернувшись к нему.

-Что?

-Ты решил помешать ей?- Хант поднял руку, указывая на стадион.- По-моему, правила спортсменов едины – не мешай и все будет просто великолепно, а цыпа не выглядит особенно огорченной.

Сэм нахмурился. Что-то в тоне голоса шефа было не так.

-Ты в порядке?- поинтересовался он, догоняя его.

-Лучше не бывает, Сэмми-бой,- заверил тот.- Ну, домой?

-Домой,- кивнул Сэм, садясь в машину.

Уже дома он понял, что в голосе Ханта было не так – эта неуверенность, как тогда, когда умер Билли Кэмбл от чрезмерного усердия Рея. Тогда Хант был действительно испуган, хоть и хорошо прятал эмоции. Теперь это был уже не испуг, Хант что-то знал или понимал насчет Саманты.

А может, он просто чувствовал свою вину за то, что произошло в офисе, и действительно не хотел попасть под горячую руку Джонс.

Джин не ожидал, что в пятницу Джонс придет на работу. В какой-то степени он понимал, что она психанула не просто так и что он отчасти так же виновен в случившимся. Не в той его части с Кэти, нет, скорее в той, что произошла в холодильнике. Надо же было все настолько усложнить с этой дурацкой поддержкой!

Днем они с Тайлером как раз ехали с очередного вызова, как их обогнал Король Саманты, как молния промелькнув перед носом детективов. Этого Джин стерпеть не мог. Девчонка явно бросала ему вызов. Мало того, что нахально прогуливала работу, так еще и гоняла на своем чертовом драндулете как ни в чем ни бывало!

Кортина рванула вперед.

-Осторожнее!- вскрикнул Сэм, вжавшись в сидение.

-Держись,- бросил Джин, выжимая газ.

-У тебя бензин почти на нуле,- Сэм бросил взгляд на приборную доску.

-Заодно и заправимся,- согласился Джин, заметив, как Король подъезжает к заправке.

-Шеф, это просто преследование,- возмутился Сэм.- Дай ей пару дней прийти в себя, ты же ее затравишь как зверя.

-Мы копы, Тайлер, а не охотники, а она офицер, а не животное, так что не ной,- он вывернул к ближайшей колонке как раз в тот момент, когда заправщик кивнул девушке на байке и Король резко сорвался с места.- Вот же сучка!- оскорбился Джин, ударив ладонями по рулю.

-Шеф, оставь ее хотя бы до понедельника,- снова начал Тайлер, но Джин его уже не слушал.

Это было похоже на какую-то игру в догонялки или прятки: куда бы они ни ехали в этот день, они везде видели Короля и его наездницу – в кафе, куда заехали пообедать, около дома, куда приехали опросить соседей, даже у мороженщика, где решили полакомиться чем-нибудь освежающим со вкусом ванили или клубники. Саманта была везде. Более того, на ней был ее любимый шлем, непонятно каким образом взявшийся из управления, любимая черная куртка, черные джинсы и даже черные кроссовки, как будто в городе начался съезд любителей ездить на байках, нарядившись человеком в черном.

Поймать, догнать или просто поговорить с Самантой не удавалось – она явно не замечала Кортины и уезжала прежде, чем мужчины подъезжали к ней. Хотя Сэм не был настолько уверен, что она именно не замечала, а не намеренно игнорировала по своим личным причинам. Вполне вероятно было то, что девушка просто не хотела видеть Ханта после того, что увидела в офисе. Сэм мог лишь догадываться, насколько далеко она зайдет в желании отомстить и будет ли мстить, будет ли вообще хотя бы являться на работу, говорить с самим Сэмом, с Энни и прочими, и куда все это заведет в конечном итоге.

Так или иначе, Джонс на контакт не шла.

Вечером после работы Сэм уже клевал носом от усталости, доделывая работу, пока остальные уже давно ушли в паб.

-В паб?- будто бы услышал его мысли Хант, выходя из своего кабинета.

-Я домой,- Сэм хрустнул позвонками.- Устал как собака, хочу выспаться.

-Девчонка,- фыркнул тот.- Пошли.

На парковке стоял Король. Сэм и Джин переглянулись: если средство передвижения здесь, это может означать лишь то, что его хозяйка или где-то рядом, или просто поставила его сюда насовсем, поскольку в своем нормальном состоянии Джонс практически не расставалась со своим байком.

-Думаешь, она в управлении?- первым заговорил Сэм.

-Понятия не имею,- пожал плечами Хант, глядя на байк.- Шлема нет, значит, цыпа где-то рядом.

-Предлагаешь проследить за ней?- устало вздохнул Сэм, поняв, что отдых может отложиться на неопределенное время из-за очередной внеплановой слежки, которую начальник обязательно затеет, чтобы в который раз узнать, чем живет его подчиненная и где бывает.

-Пока не решил,- задумчиво ответил Хант.

-Она идет!- Сэм потянул Джина за машину, прячась.

Саманта легко сбежала по ступенькам, держа шлем в руке и торопливо комкая какой-то листок бумаги, запихивая его в карман куртки.

Оседлав байк, девушка надела шлем и оглянулась, ища глазами Кортину, за которой прятались мужчины.

-Думаешь, увидела?- спросил Хант, осторожно выглядывая из-за колеса.

-Понятия не имею,- так же тихо отозвался Сэм, сидя на корточках.- Но лучше б ей на глаза пока не попадаться.

Он осторожно выглянул – Саманта какое-то время просто сидела на байке, глядя то на Кортину, то на управление, пока наконец не выжала газ и не уехала.

Хант распрямился.

-Ну и для чего тогда мы прятались?

-Шеф, было бы лучше просто пока не попадаться ей на глаза,- миролюбиво начал Сэм, видя, как Хант закипает.- Ты же понимаешь, что всем лучше, если она придет в себя от всего, что произошло между вами… то есть просто что произошло,- поправился он, перехватив угрожающий взгляд Ханта,- и потом все будет хорошо, чем сразу лезть к ней с расспросами и претензиями. Уверен, что в понедельник она будет на работе и даже не заговорит о том, что было.

-Зато я заговорю – она офицер, а не школьница,- сурово заметил Хант.- Ей непозволительно выкидывать такие фокусы и периодически просто прогуливать работу.

-Шеф, ты давишь на нее.

-Я ее начальник, Тайлер, а не нянька,- Хант с силой хлопнул дверью Кортины.- Ты едешь или как?

Сэм молча сел в машину, понимая, что Хант даже если и чувствует, что неправ, никогда в этом не признается.

Сэм не видел Джонс ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье, ни, что удивительно, в понедельник утром.

Саманта просто не пришла на работу. Многие говорили, что у нее и так хромает дисциплина, что от нее можно ожидать чего угодно, но даже особенно возникающий Рей признавал, что к ней действительно можно повернуться спиной и она не подведет, в каком бы состоянии она сама ни была, но вот надеяться на нее нельзя и Сэм ненавидел себя за то, что здесь он с Реем согласен полностью.

Хант заперся у себя в кабинете и до обеда не выходил, а когда вышел, никто не мог бы сказать, что шеф неуверен в себе. Никто, кроме Сэма, который уже немного научился читать его. Хант выглядел собранным, но его глаза выдавали его – гордый король-лев лишился альфа-самки.

-Шеф,- Сэм нагнал его около лифта.- Шеф, что стряслось? Ты выглядишь так, как будто сейчас начнешь все крушить.

-Я выгляжу как всегда, Тайлер,- уверенно ответил Хант, - и я направляюсь на обед.

Сэм удивился второй раз – обычно шеф приглашал его с собой за компанию, потому что вообще не выносил быть в одиночестве, а тут…

-В столовую?- Сэм прошел в лифт.

-Нет, - коротко ответил Хант, нажимая кнопку первого этажа.

-Шеф, поговори со мной, что происходит? – попросил Сэм.- Ты сам не свой. Ты ее видел? Говорил с ней? Не молчи уже, скажи же хоть что-нибудь!

-Не видел, не говорил и хватит об этом,- так же резко ответил Хант.

Когда двери лифта открылись, он даже не взглянул на друга и напарника, выйдя и молча проследовав мимо Филлис на выход.

-Шеф, у меня тут заявле… - женщина не успела и глазом моргнуть, как Хант исчез.- Так, ну и что за дурдом опять начался?- возмутилась она, переключившись на Сэма.- Я стала невидима или меня начали игнорировать? Если б у нас была дисциплина, тогда все было бы по-другому, но нет же, у нас черте что!

-Это пройдет,- успокоил Сэм, глядя вслед мужчине.- Просто мы немного на нервах. Кстати, ты не видела Саманту?

-С утра нет, - Филлис раздраженно бросила папки на стойку.- И куда теперь мне девать заявления?

-Я возьму после обеда,- пообещал Сэм, направляясь в столовую.

Ситуация накалилась к трем часам, когда Крису влетело за то, что тот снова допустил элементарные ошибки в документах, Энни за слишком сладкий кофе, Рею за сон на рабочем месте, Сэму – просто за факт его в офисе пребывания.

В тот момент, когда Хант в очередной раз сгреб Сэма за грудки в своем кабинете, в офис твердой походкой вошла Саманта Тайлер-Джонс.

-Джонс!- вырвалось у Рея.- Явилась – не запылилась.

-Добрый день, мэм,- кивнул Крис, шмыгнув носом – опять допустил ошибку.

-Саманта,- ахнула Энни, похоже единственная, кто понял, что подруга…- Ты видишь!

-Вижу, Энни,- серьезно ответила Джонс без намека на улыбку.- Рада видеть вас… в прямом и переносном смыслах.

-Так-так-так, - дверь кабинета открылась и Хант вышел к команде.- Я уж подумал, что это так печет мне голову, а это сияние Ее Высочества принцессы Манчестера, почтившей своим присутствием своих слуг.

-Шеф,- вышедший следом Сэм поправил рубашку и тепло улыбнулся подруге.- Привет, Саманта!

-Во-первых, приношу свои официальные извинения убойному отделу и его руководителю за свое безобразное поведение,- Саманта на удивление серьезно взяла темп, лишь кивнув другу.- Во-вторых, считаю своим долгом взять на себя полное возмещение ущерба за причиненный погром тебе, шеф,- она перевела взгляд на Ханта.- И принести отдельное извинение за недопустимое поведение в отношении вышестоящего офицера.

Команда затихла, глядя на шефа.

-Принято,- кивнул тот, напрягшись.

-В-третьих, рада была с вами работать, коллеги,- закончила Саманта.- Думаю, я имею право так называть вас. Это был хороший урок верности, доверия, дружбы и поистине командного духа.

-Звучит как-то… немного напыщенно,- заметил Хант.- Куда-то собралась?

-Да, шеф,- кивнула девушка, вытащив из кармана куртки сложенный вчетверо листок и подав его мужчине.- Я уволилась из полиции.

Люди ахнули.

-Что?!- раздался дружный вскрик.

Хант пробежался глазами по написанному на листке и смял его.

-А это мой ответ,- сказал он.

-Не имеет значения, шеф,- спокойно отреагировала Саманта, глядя на него.- Мое заявление уже оформлено и подписано. С этого дня я больше не офицер полиции, я уже сдала жетон и передала личные дела.

-И кто же отпустил тебя?- Хант прищурился на нее.- Не помню, чтобы я тебя отпускал.

-Суперинтендант Рэтбон, сэр,- Саманта чуть приподняла подбородок.- Копия заявления у меня со всеми подписями и печатями. Официально, я уволена без выходного пособия и я настояла на том, чтобы мое жалование было передано тебе, шеф, в качестве возмещения причиненного ущерба.

-Ты сдурела, Джонс?- зарычал Хант. Сэм так и вовсе открыл рот, не зная, как реагировать. Это просто неслыханно – Джонс и раньше не была образцом для подражания в поведении, и раньше могла сбежать, никого не предупредив, но чтобы уже уволиться, даже не поставив в известность старшего детектива-инспектора… неужели она настолько оскорбилась увиденным? Хант не святой, но она же должна была понимать, что он тоже человек, черт подери.

-Нет, сэр, напротив,- возразила она,- это был тщательно обдуманный шаг. Не хочу устраивать из этого цирк, но проясню лишь один момент, чтобы ни у кого не осталось вопросов,- она повернулась к ошеломленным людям.- Я признаю, что я никудышный коп, что мне не место в команде и полиции, что я не могу работать в команде. И… - она на миг стиснула зубы, переведя взгляд на Сэма,- и как друг, как коллега, как босс и напарник я худшее, что можно ждать. Это не уничижение или самобичевание, это сухие факты.

Люди выглядели так, как будто им сказали, что Ее Величество надела на прием с иностранными послами бикини – кто-то смотрел со страхом, кто-то с осуждением, кто-то просто недоуменно качал головой, но все были в неописуемом шоке.

-Джонс, ты хоть и не подарок, но это уже слишком,- тихо сказал Рей.

-Почему, Саманта?- Энни широко распахнула глаза, подрагивая губами, готовая вот-вот расплакаться.

Крис молча опустил глаза, Сэм неверяще смотрел на подругу, а Хант…

-Превосходное выступление как и всегда,- заявил он, подойдя к ней, хватая за рукав и затаскивая ее к себе в кабинет, опуская жалюзи и прижимаясь спиной к двери, как будто боясь, что она сбежит.- А теперь я хочу знать, какая муха тебя укусила, что ты решила прыгать выше готовы?

-Це-це,- Саманта пожала плечами.

-Очень смешно, Джонс,- скривился Хант.- И с чего ты вдруг снова решила сбежать? Из-за этой блондинки-шлюхи? Это была часть сделки, так что…

-Избавь меня от подробностей, Джин,- спокойно перебила Саманта.- Будь деловым человеком: я спасла твою шкуру от тюрьмы, ты спас мою – мы в расчете. Мы были командой, прикрывали спины друг друга, а что ты делаешь со своей жизнью – не моя забота и не мое дело, уж прости.

-Тогда почему, черт подери, ты решила снова швырнуть жетон копа мне в лицо?!- зашипел он, надвигаясь на нее.- Если это не ревность, не очередной заскок, тогда что это?

-Не льсти себе, Джин,- снова спокойно ответила Саманта, даже бровью не шевельнув.- Обойдемся без соплей и мелодрам. Я уважаю тебя как руководителя, как человека, но я не собираюсь настолько привязываться к тебе и управлению, чтобы напрочь забыть о себе и о том, чего хочу я на самом деле, а я всегда хотела только свободы: свободы действий, никаких ограничений, никакой команды, никакого подчинения, графика, никаких приказов. И это не означает, что я выйду за дверь и растворюсь в воздухе, это означает, что я не та, за кого себя пыталась выдавать долгое время.

-И кто же ты?- его взгляд стал нечитаемым и напряженным.

-Полиция была моей мечтой, мечтой моей мамы, но мечта осуществилась, я получила все, что хотела и мне больше не о чем мечтать. Дальше только пустота.

-Ты относилась к работе как и игре?- тихо спросил он, глядя на нее сверху вниз, вздернув подбородок.

-Ни единой секунды,- не задумавшись, ответила Саманта.- Я пришла сюда никем, даже больше, чем никем и ничем. Но я стала детективом-инспектором, я стала женщиной детективом-инспектором, а это уже достижение, я временно занимала должность старшего детектива-инспектора, я держала руку на пульсе целого города, но это все,- она развела руками,- это все не мое, мне это не нужно. Мне не надо ни власти, ни должности, ни связей – ничего. Я потеряла себя, потеряла стремление быть собой… Джин, я не коп и не смей говорить мне, что я ошибаюсь, потому что полиция – это ответственность, это работа в команде, это подчинение всего себя работе, это преданность…

-В Стране Чудес – возможно,- Хант все так же напряженно смотрел на нее,- но здесь, это всего лишь люди со своими проблемами, с коррупцией в рядах полиции, с подсиживанием начальства с целью заработать больше монет.

-Знаешь, что из всего этого выльется, шеф? Знаешь, как копы будут снимать напряжение? Кто-то по уши будет заливаться выпивкой, кто-то – нюхать кокаин, кто-то будет контролировать проституток и иметь нелегальный бизнес – это будущее полиции, а ты знаешь, что возможно я начала это разложение…

-Не льсти себе, девочка.

-Я наркоманка, ты знаешь. Бывшая, но я наркоманка – это пятно на отделе. Я за неполный год переспала с таким количеством дерьма, что волосы становятся дыбом. Я работала в стрип-клубе – клеймо шлюхи тоже ни к чему хорошему не приведет и не добавит обществу уверенности в том, что полиции стоит верить. Мэр может сколько угодно закрывать глаза на мое поведение, но лично мне самой это уже осточертело – вся эта ложь, все это укрывательство, даже моя репутация, ни пенса не стоящая. Вот ЭТО правда жизни, Джин. Я не горжусь этим, но это мой выбор и я не хотела бы слышать или видеть осуждение моего уровня жизни и морального разложения в твоих глазах.

-А теперь Я скажу тебе, кто ты, девочка,- Хант все так же смотрел на девушку.- Ты сильная, ты смелая, ты совершенно чокнутая героиня, которая даже не задумываясь лезет под пули, чтобы защитить коллегу; ты хладнокровная, когда у всех уже обоссанные трусы от страха; ты как гребаная мать Тереза, ты умеешь прощать, защищать и ты веришь в то, что ты делаешь. И ты коп, Саманта, ты – коп.

-Я не коп, Джин, я байкер, я бывший владелец бара, я спортсмен и я одиночка. Это твой прайд, ты лидер, но и я лидер. Я физически неспособна существовать без постоянной борьбы за лидерство, но я другой зверь, я не в прайде, и я не хочу твоих сомнений в своих поступках, а я буду постоянно сомневаться, все ли ты делаешь правильно как начальник. Это бесконечный конфликт и двум лидерам на одной территории не место, ты же понимаешь.

-Я лидер, Джонс,- Хант чуть вздернул подбородок.- Ты женщина, а я мужчина, я главнее.

-Не в этой жизни,- спокойно ответила Саманта, уловив вспышку гнева в глазах мужчины, тут же, впрочем, исчезнувшую.

-Это вызов?- спросил он.

-Нет, это лишь факт.

-Если ты выйдешь отсюда, то только как коп. Джонс, мы прошли через настоящий ад, мы вместе – это дорогого стоит. Спина к спине, защищая друг друга…

-Джин, это стоит того, чтобы позволить мне уйти с гордо поднятой головой,- она опустила глаза.- Я не смогу и не хочу постоянно быть рядом, как приклеенная. Конечно, я никуда не денусь, я буду все так же защищать закон и порядок, я буду помогать команде как и прежде, мне наплевать на себя, правда – если будет нужно, я снова встану под пули,- она подняла голову и вздернула подбородок, глядя ему в глаза.- Это не глупый героизм, это то, чего хочу я – свободы и возможности защищать, потому что есть кто-то, кто защищает полицейских, а есть я, кто будет приглядывать за тем, кто защищает полицейских, защищать его, а вместе с этим и закон со справедливостью. Я не сбегаю, шеф, я не отрекаюсь от тебя – ты главный, я признаю твое лидерство, но мне нужно обрести свой путь, а офис на меня давит, я здесь как будто задыхаюсь.

-Здесь накурено,- согласился он.

-Ты понял меня, понял, что я не о табачном дыме. Все эти дела, свидетели, допросы - это не мое. Я пыталась привыкнуть к этому, но я не могу. Я слаба, я признаю это, я слишком слаба, чтобы бороться, но я даже не понимаю, должна ли, мое ли это все.

-То есть…- он переступил с ноги на ногу,- то есть ты сбегала не для того, чтобы сбежать, а чтобы остаться, так выходит? Звучит как-то… странновато. Хочешь быть информатором?

-Пусть так, хотя я не информатор и, - она вдруг опустила голову опять,- все не настолько просто, шеф, чтобы объяснить вот так сходу. Это целый ряд факторов, повлиявших на мое решение уйти из полиции.

-Если ты про Кэти…

-Я не про Кэти, я не про отношения, то есть в целом и про них, но это немного другое, не имеющее отношения к полиции непосредственно. Это личное, что, в общем, и послужило той последней каплей, что переполнила чашу на весах. В моей жизни был человек, которого я безмерно уважала, кто был единственным, кто мог обуздать мой и без того непростой характер…

-Джон Харт?

-Нет, Акайо Таяки, мой учитель, мой сэнсэй, мой тренер,- наконец перевела она, видя его недоумение.- Человек, который ломал меня очень долго, который вылепил из меня бойца, который разбил скорлупу, в которую я загнала себя, но… я была верна карате не всегда, я свернула с тропы защиты в сторону нападения, я предала его учение и так и не смогла извиниться перед ним как следует. Может быть, будет время и я расскажу тебе, как однажды он выгнал меня из карате за то, что я явилась на занятие под дозой и едва не убила спарринг-партнера. Таяки пришел в ярость и приказал больше никогда не являться.

-И что? – Хант сверкнул глазами.

-Я была виновата и я это знала. Хуже, я готова была умолять его на коленях принять меня.

-Почему это?- странно, но он не улыбнулся от такого заявления, как думала Саманта, а наоборот, нахмурился.

-Потому что тогда я осталась бы совсем одна, а я тогда не могла быть в одиночестве. Я ломала гордость месяц после того, как он категорически отказался даже смотреть на меня. Я была как зомби, я поджидала его у спортзала, просила, унижалась, но ответ был только один – полное игнорирование.

-И чем кончилось это дело?

-Через месяц он сказал, что даст мне шанс вернуться через полгода, но я обязана была бы полностью подчинить эмоции, а это значит, практически стать роботом.

-И что?

-Мне пришлось, Джин,- Саманта развела руками.- Я полностью изменилась, закуклилась, практически перестала реагировать на все вообще. Я поняла его слишком буквально, а когда я вернулась… в общем, у него был шок оттого, что я натворила. Остальное время он вытаскивал меня из скорлупы, ломал меня, как мог…

-Ну так двинула бы ему промеж ног.

-Джин, я не двинула бы ему промеж ног, как ты сказал, я настолько уважала этого человека, что готова была руки ему целовать. В конце концов, он ослабил мой контроль и полностью сломал кокон.

-А потом?

-А потом… потом был перевод из Гайда сюда,- она отвела глаза.- Я бросила его.

-Я так понимаю, что ты сбежала от него?

-Можно сказать и так,- Саманта кивнула, пряча взгляд.- В какой-то миг я перестала бороться, хотя он в меня верил. Я пустила все на самотек и приняла решение уйти окончательно и не вернуться. Мне стыдно за это решение, но… это сложно, Джин, даже для меня это все равно сложно, но я обязана была так поступить, хоть это и больно.

-И теперь ты решила точно так же бросить полицию?

-Работу в полиции,- поправила она.- Боюсь, что так. Я не справилась, я никогда не справлялась и… в общем-то и не пыталась даже попробовать. Это просто не мое: офисная работа, бумажки… я ненавижу комфорт! Я подохну в таких условиях!

-Могла бы только попросить, я бы дал тебе полевые работы, слежку хоть круглосуточно, беготню за наркоманами, наркодилерами, ворами…

-Но я хочу большего! Я хочу помогать людям, но помогать в действительно серьезных случаях, а не ловить воров дамских сумочек.

-А убийцы для тебя тоже слишком мелкие?

-Нет же! Ты просто… это все не так, не то,- она отвернулась, отошла к столу, потерла лоб ладонью.- Как мне объяснить, с чем я имею дело, если я не до конца сама понимаю все это? Я… я как будто напрямую общаюсь со смертью, шеф. Знаю, звучит по-дурацки,- Хант нахмурился.- Я чувствую себя в своей тарелке только когда я действительно спасаю жизни, рискую, выкладываюсь полностью, а не сижу, задрав ноги на стол и умирая от скуки. Я знаю, что я не всегда контролирую себя, но именно поэтому я и уволилась – мне пора научиться самой отвечать за свои поступки, получать за них по шее, но и быть ответственной тоже самой. Если я нужна, я приду, помогу, но я не хочу тянуть команду ко дну, потому что я никудышный коп и все, что я умею делать в работе копа – это болтаться под ногами, всем мешая. Мы не особо ладим друг с другом, шеф, ведь правда? Эти вечные скандалы, выяснения отношений, вопросы лидерства – ты же сам понимаешь, что это подрывает твой авторитет в глазах подчиненных, а я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался в правильности своих решений, как я уже говорила. Ты лидер этого отдела, а я хочу быть лидером в чем-то другом, но мне нужно сперва разобраться в себе, не отвлекаясь на что-то другое, потому что уже не первый человек говорит мне: «Разберись, кто ты и чего ты хочешь!» и на сей раз я намерена действительно разобраться раз и навсегда.

-А просто отпуск слишком скромен? Неделя или две у моря, никакой полиции, нервотрепки…

Джонс вдруг улыбнулась.

-Ты решил, что я ухожу отдыхать? Серьезно? Я планировала как раз-то работать и работать, почти буквально без отдыха и сна. Я хочу сломать себя, шеф, сломать так, как когда-то меня ломал сэнсэй, сломать все – от гордости до глупости, от истерии до бунтарства, я хочу выйти на новый уровень, шеф, я должна, потому что иначе в моей жизни просто нет смысла.

Хант пристально смотрел на нее, поверив.

-Твой учитель… этот Таяки… ты его настолько уважала, что позволяла себя ломать и даже выставить за дверь как щенка?

-Он ломал меня на каждой тренировке и поверь, это было нежно, но болезненно для самолюбия, и да, я безгранично уважала его,- кивнула девушка.- Все то, с помощью чего я защищала людей, все это дал мне он. Это был великий человек, шеф, человек, вернувший мне меня.

-Думаю, он мог бы гордиться своей ученицей,- без тени издевки сказал Хант.

-Хотелось бы верить, но я предала его, сдавшись без боя, шеф. Это был мой последний бой…

-В Гайде?- вдруг спросил Хант. Саманта кивнула, отведя глаза.

-Мой сэнсэй умер, шеф. Сердечный приступ – смешно, верно? – он медленно покачал головой.- Мне нужно вернуть себе самоуважение, шеф, иначе… ты же понимаешь, что полного контроля над эмоциями можно добиться, лишь подчинив себе не только тело, но и душу, разум, мысли, всю сущность. Не хочу больше целиться в тебя, - она снова посмотрела на Ханта – тот не отвел глаз.- Не хочу повторения пробуждения зверя внутри себя.

-У всех есть такой зверь, если тебя это успокоит,- произнес мужчина.- И… в общем-то верно, ему нужно иногда дать понять, кто хозяин, только для этого не обязательно становится роботом.

-Спасибо, что понял,- чуть кивнула девушка.- Меньше всего я хотела бы уходить так, чтобы ты считал меня предательницей. Больше всего я хотела бы уйти как равная тебе, хоть это и звучит довольно странно.

-Нормально звучит,- Хант протянул ей руку.- Если ты по-прежнему считаешь меня своим шефом, я спокоен за свою шкуру и судьбы моих офицеров.

Саманта неверяще смотрела на него – еще пять минут назад он готов был взгреть ее за прыжки выше головы, а теперь открыто признавал ее равной себе. Это был очень щедрый дар и признание.

-Мне присягать тебе на верность или хватит присяги на верность короне?- она протянула ему руку в ответ.

-Мы все служим Ее Величеству, не так ли?- он хотел пожать ее ладонь, но она взялась за его запястье.

-Это не в знак приветствия, прощания или уважения, это в знак взаимопомощи и поддержки,- пояснила она, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье.- Так проще удержать, когда твой партнер падает.

-Что ж, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс,- он сделал глубокий вдох,- вперед в новую жизнь.

-Я буду рядом, когда я буду нужна, шеф,- она чуть улыбнулась.- Не знаю почему, но так уж вышло, что я чувствую именно тебя, подчиняюсь именно тебе и вообще, чего греха таить, ты что-то значишь в моей судьбе.

-Мы еще выпьем в пабе?- на всякий случай уточнил он, не отпуская ее руки.

-Возможно, но в паб ты меня никогда не проводишь,- их взгляды снова встретились, его пальцы разжались.- Это тоже мое решение… шеф…

Она коротко кивнула ему и вышла.

Хант еще долго молча смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылась девушка, не в силах поднять жалюзи или выйти к остальным.

Люди обступили ее практически сразу же, едва она переступила порог кабинета Ханта.

-Это была шутка, да?- слабо улыбнулась Энни.- Это просто розыгрыш?

-Джонс, знаешь, по-моему, это уже слишком,- закивал Рей.- Ты не вон сокровище в качестве босса, но с тобой в чем-то весело.

-Босс… мэм… - Крис жалобно взглянул на нее – ни дать ни взять потерявшийся щенок,- Вы же это не серьезно, да?

-Саманта?- коротко спросил Сэм.

-Это серьезно, - ответила Джонс.- Я действительно уволилась из полиции, но это не значит, что я не буду заниматься очищением улиц своего города от хаоса, но полиция… это просто не мое, я слаба для этого, мне не хватает выдержки.

-Шутишь, Джонс? – воскликнул Рей.- Ты же просто Супер-женщина!

-Не в плане силы, Рей,- мягко поправила Саманта.- Я не про физические возможности, а про свое место здесь. Энни, - обратилась она к девушке,- ты – образец для подражания для меня. Тебе не нужны мышцы, чтобы быть лучшей девушкой-копом, ты на своем месте, ты любишь эту работу, а я…

-Вы ее не любите, мэм?- спросил Крис.- Я всегда думал, что Вы-то как раз должны любить все это – расследования, погони, драки.

-Это зашло слишком далеко, Крис,- вздохнула Саманта.- Я лучшая в драках, но я до сих пор не знаю, как грамотно составить отчет, что надо делать на допросах, для чего вообще куча бумажек в одно простое дело о краже сумочки. Мало просто драться, нужно любить это место всей душой, чувствовать себя частью команды, а я всегда была здесь лишней со своим мнением и гонором. Вы, ребята, молодцы. Я никуда не уеду, я буду всегда где-то рядом, и даже больше – я и шеф приняли негласное решение сотрудничать и шеф по-прежнему будет и моим шефом, хоть и не будет выплачивать мне жалованье,- люди улыбнулись.

-Ты съедешь с квартиры? Переедешь? Что вообще будешь делать? – Сэм задал те вопросы, которые были у всех на кончике языка.

-Я… насчет квартиры – не знаю, а вообще я планирую заняться самосовершенствованием во всех смыслах слова.

-Будешь манекенщицей?- спросил Рей.

-Нет, защитницей,- улыбнулась Саманта.- Я буду совершенствовать не только тело, но и в первую очередь дух, а это значит больше тренироваться, больше работать над собой, подчинить себе себя.

-Лично я слишком хорош и так,- Рей самодовольно ухмыльнулся.- И я не настолько зануда, чтобы пропускать попойки в пабе.

-Ты очень хорош,- заверила Саманта, широко улыбнувшись.- Вы все просто великолепны. Сэм,- добавила она тише, когда поднялся гвалт довольных голосов,- поговорим вечером, если не занят?

-Я сбегу, если меня тут запрут, - пообещал Тайлер.

-Я не прощаюсь!- крикнула Саманта, послав всем воздушный поцелуй и убегая из офиса, пока люди не принялись ее уговаривать на выпивку в пабе.

Сэм проводил девушку взглядом, обернулся и успел уловить во взгляде шефа, стоявшего у себя в кабинете, у поднятых жалюзи, такую боль одиночества, какую Сэм никогда и ни у кого еще не видел.

Но это было лишь мгновение, потом Хант отошел от окна.

Казалось бы, вот и все, команда начала разваливаться – Джонс всегда была не от мира сего, того и вообще ни от какого конкретно, но все же она была своей, одной из команды, даже не будучи коллегиальным работником. Она была другом, с которым было интересно поболтать, другом, который был со всеми на равных, боссом, который мог дать мощного пинка остальным или плюнуть на все правила и разобрать город по кирпичику, чтобы отыскать требуемое. И она была безответственно бесстрашна, отчего становилось немного жутко.

Но она ушла.

Паб по-прежнему гудел от неожиданной новости – люди сидели до полуночи, обсуждая необыкновенный по глупости или храбрости поступок одной из своих коллег. Из полиции не уходили вот так просто, потому что это было не твое место. Полиция накладывала определенную ответственность, обязанность. Но это было что-то совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее – вот так взять и все бросить, непонятно почему, уходя неизвестно куда неясно для чего. Конечно, люди понимали, что Джонс уже довольно натерпелась и от Ханта в частности, и от своей патологической невезучести, но она стала практически легендой сразу же после того, как взяла руководство по освобождению заложников в соборе города. Ни одна женщина ни за что не полезла бы внутрь к вооруженным ирландцам – это было бы чистым самоубийством, и уж тем более ни одна женщина не стала бы резать мужиков как цыплят. И уж совершенно точно, никто не стал бы закрывать собой мужчину-шефа, не имея очень веских личных причин.

Сэм не нашел в себе сил взглянуть на совершенно погрузившегося в себя Ханта, забившегося в угол паба и в одиночестве глушившего кружку за кружкой. Ну а кому же легко, Джин? Сэм перевел взгляд на столик, где сидели Крис, Энни, Рей и Филлис. Трудно сказать, что Рей особо восхищался начальницей, но даже у него выражение лица было похоронным.

Люди думали об одном и том же – почему? Почему Джонс ушла?

Она не стала говорить даже с Сэмом, с которым обычно делилась всеми мыслями, это было странно и страшно. Однако Хант не выглядел виновато, скорее просто очень грустно и задумчиво. Никто не знал, о чем они говорили, закрывшись в кабинете. И никто не понял, почему он… КАК он мог отпустить Джонс?

-Нельсон, как он мог ее отпустить после того, через что они прошли?- обратился Сэм к бармену.

-Потому что это его работа,- серьезно ответил тот.

-Но почему она ушла? Почему бросила нас, меня, его, в конце концов?

-Потому что это ее работа,- так же серьезно повторил Нельсон.

-Нет-нет-нет, ты не понял,- Сэм покачал головой.- Они вместе, понимаешь? Да это видит кто угодно, Нельсон! – не выдержал он, повысив голос. Люди вокруг замолчали, Хант поднял голову, глядя на него.- Как можно отпустить женщину, которая буквально создана для тебя?

Дверь паба тихо открылась, но Сэм этого не заметил.

-И как она могла бросить того, кого лю…

-Переоценка ценностей, Сэм, - раздался спокойный голос от дверей – Сэм обернулся, встречаясь глазами с Самантой,- это не предательство. Я не создана для офисной работы, это правда, но это не значит, что я брошу копов и махну рукой на всех, кто нуждается в моей помощи.

-Сэмми,- Сэм вскочил на ноги.- Что ты здесь… то есть…

-Думаю, нам надо пройтись, - она обвела глазами паб и встретилась взглядом с Хантом.- Шеф, не присоединишься?

Хант молча встал и подошел к барной стойке, расплачиваясь за выпивку.

-Но как ты здесь…- Сэм в полном замешательстве смотрел на такую непривычно спокойно-серьезную подругу.

-Потому что я стала нужна, и я пришла,- она же смотрела на людей в пабе – Энни грустно улыбнулась, Крис опустил глаза, Рей с вызовом смотрел на нее.- Доброй ночи, джентльмены и леди,- девушка чуть кивнула присутствующим.- Нельсон,- улыбнулась она бармену – тот поклонился, почему-то даже не улыбнувшись ей.

На улице было тепло, низкое небо беззвездно, от каналов наносило сыростью, гнилью, пылью.

-Ты не верхом?- Сэм поискал глазами байк.

-Король около управления,- кивнула девушка.- Прогуляемся, если вы не против?

Джин пожал плечами, сунул руки в карманы и молча подождал, пока Джонс начнет движение.

-Хочу объяснить то, что я уже сказала,- начала она.- Я ушла из управления, фактически я действительно ушла из полиции, поскольку ты, Сэм, не хуже меня знаешь и понимаешь, что мне там не место.

-Что?- не понял тот.

-Я не коп, я не закончила обучение в академии, так что копом я являлась весьма заурядным и крайне условным, несмотря на мои мечты и мечты матери о значке детектива. Это все было здорово, но у меня есть работа.

Хант промолчал, глядя куда-то вперед, а Сэм не выдержал.

-И что за работа? Спецназ? Спасатель? Стриптизерша?

-Защитник, - кивнула она.- Многопрофильность при узкой специализации.

-Оксюморон,- удивился Сэм.

-Плевать, если честно,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Я пришла в этот мир не для того, чтобы вести документацию – это скучно, мне по душе активные действия, я чувствую себя в своей тарелке только когда я нужна.

-Но ты нужна!- воскликнул Сэм.- Шеф, почему ты молчишь?- накинулся на него Сэм.

-Потому что цыпа права,- спокойно ответил тот.

-Что?! Это шутка?

-Это не шутка,- ответила за шефа Саманта.- Есть работа, которую кто-то должен выполнять – кто-то шьет рубашки, кто-то спасает людей, кто-то защищает закон и чистит улицы города от преступников, а кто-то…- она чуть замешкалась,- а кто-то защищает того, кто взвалил на свои хрупкие плечи весь мир и пытается его изменить в лучшую сторону.

Сэм оглянулся на Ханта – тот даже не смотрел на друзей, снова глядя куда-то вперед.

-Хрупкие?- переспросил Сэм, оглядывая мощную фигуру Ханта.

-Сэм, это не так и важно на самом деле, понимаешь ты или нет,- успокоила Джонс.- Я уже сказала – я там, где я нужна, тогда, когда меня зовут. Это была наша договоренность с Джином – если я понадоблюсь, я приду.

-Но ты же больше не коп,- опешил Сэм.- Как ты тогда будешь помогать?

-А как она делала до этого?- вставил Хант.- Точно так же она будет делать и сейчас, только с нее снята вся ответственность как с гражданского лица, она не будет влезать во внутренние дела полиции, вести отчеты, опрашивать свидетелей…

-Тогда как она может участвовать в делах?- не понял Сэм.

-Как личный консультант этой команды и конкретно шефа. Увы, Сэм, но подчиняться я буду тоже только ему. Мнение членов команды для меня не играет роли,- пояснила Саманта.- Разумеется, я не буду по его приказу прыгать выше всех или бегать на время, но в решающие моменты его мнение будет приоритетным.

-То есть если он прикажет стрелять, ты всех уложишь?- ахнул Сэм.

-Если ситуация будет действительно крайне сложной, то я без колебаний убью любого, кто будет нести хоть малейшую угрозу, но опять же – если так решил Джин.

-А как же твое мнение?

-Сэм, послушай,- она остановилась и взглянула на него.- Никто не говорит, что я не буду иметь собственного мнения. Безусловно, если шеф решит натравить меня на толпу арестантов без видимой причины, он первым получит пинка под зад, чтобы не особо увлекался, но если не приведи бог, кто-то приставит к его голове пистолет, или подложит бомбу под твои ноги, или возьмет кого-то из команды в заложники, я могу пригодиться без всяких переговоров с преступниками, потому что у меня есть опыт. Да, я работаю жестко и жестоко, но я клянусь, что я не буду лезть в ваши дела, когда вы сами можете справиться и ситуация под полным контролем.

-Но ведь ты всегда говоришь, что твои люди всегда ко всему готовы,- обратился к шефу Сэм.

-А ты сомневаешься? – тот так же остановился, ни на кого не глядя.

-Но ты же говорил, что команда – просто ужас,- продолжил Сэм.- Что Рей – коп, не желающий думать перед тем, что сделать, что Крис просто глупый щенок, что Энни – девчонка, а меня ты вообще слушать не желаешь.

-Я слушаю тебя, Сэм,- чуть повысил голос Хант.- Просто ты иногда настолько упрям, что даже этого не замечаешь, мистер Зануда года.

-Но у меня больше опыта в ведении переговоров, я технически подкован,- начал Сэм.

-Ты что, кобыла, чтобы тебя ковать?- фыркнул Хант.- В любом случае, Тайлер, я твой шеф и мне виднее, что и как делать.

-О, конечно, мистер Неандерталец, - съязвил Сэм,- ты только и можешь, что крушить все подряд.

-Потому-то вы друг друга и дополняете,- тихо вставила Саманта, слушая перепалку коллег.- Джин резок, напорист, он внушает страх в сердца преступников, а ты, Сэм, мягок, интеллигентен, твои методы – не давить, но убеждать в соответствии с законом.

-А твои?- Сэм повернулся к ней.

-А я за справедливость в любом ее проявлении,- она чуть приподняла брови.- Пока я могу, я буду рядом всегда.

Хант пристально взглянул на нее, причмокнул губами и заявил:

-Что ж, мы почти у вашего дома.

-Эм… можем зайти ко мне,- предложил Сэм.

-Если приглашаешь, то можно,- согласилась Саманта. Хант просто молча направился к дому.

-Так, где будешь работать?- Сэм сел на кровать, в то время как Хант устроился в кресле со стаканом виски в руке, а Саманта встала около окна, отказавшись от выпивки.

-Нигде,- она пожала плечами.- То есть буквально нигде, если не считать основной работы с копами.

-Э… но ты ушла из полиции,- протянул Сэм, недоумевая.

-Все верно, я не работаю в полиции,- кивнула она.- Я работаю с копами: с тобой, с шефом, могу с Реем, только ему я не нравлюсь в принципе ни как босс, ни как личность, ни как женщина; с Крисом, с Энни… с остальными, кому я нужна.

-То есть ты спасаешь копов?

-Я не спасаю, Сэм,- грустно вздохнула она.- К сожалению, спасти всех нельзя, я помогаю, я защищаю. Чувствуешь разницу? Не нападение, но защита.

-И ты… тебе это нравится? Ты довольна?

-Мне очень нравится, Сэм. Это то, что мне действительно по душе.

-Да и я могу приглядывать за тобой,- удовлетворенно заметил Хант, тиская в пальцах стакан.

-А я за тобой,- улыбнулась девушка.

-Мне не нужна нянька, Джонс.

-Мне тоже не нужно, чтобы за мной приглядывали, мне нужен коллега и партнер, а не надсмотрщик. Если тебе не нравятся мои условия, просто скажи, я переживу такую трагедию.

-И что ты сделаешь? Наймешься официанткой в дешевую закусочную?

-Нет, - она опустила голову.- Если не так, то у меня не будет смысла жизни, мне не для чего станет вообще здесь быть. Думаю, тогда я рано или поздно вернусь в Гайд.

-Забудь про Гайд,- вдруг резко перебил Хант, махом глотая порцию.- И никаких закусочных и потных мужиков, щипающих за задницы.

-О, как скажешь,- она взглянула на него с улыбкой.

-Но тогда для чего вообще нужно было увольняться, если ты останешься с нами?- перебил их Сэм.

-Двадцать второго мая 1973 года Энтони Лэмотон, заместитель министра обороны, ушел в отставку после того, как стало известно о его пристрастии к гашишу и продажным женщинам,- сказала Саманта.- Двадцать четвертого мая также подал в отставку лорд-хранитель печати лорд Джелико. А ты знаешь, что мой моральный облик так же далек от совершенства, я компрометирую полицию вдоль и поперек, что я не отличалась привязанностью к одному партнеру, имея обыкновение связываться с нарушителями спокойствия, репутация которых так же далека от идеальной. Это сложное время, Сэм, время, когда у геев нет прав, трансвеститы – хуже чумы, кокаин, а теперь и героин буквально на каждом шагу едва ли не в свободном доступе…

-Но это частности!- Сэм схватился за голову.- Ты бросила управление из-за того, что совесть не позволила тебе дальше работать в полиции, потому что ты спала с мерзавцами?

Саманта глубоко вздохнула.

-Ты забыл клуб Дина Хаббла и то, кем я была там? – напомнила она.- Чудо, что Джеки Куин и ее вездесущие коллеги не пронюхали о таком роскошном событии.

-Да кому какая разница? – уже не выдержал Сэм.

-Всем огромная разница, Сэмми-бой,- не согласился Хант.- Не знала пресса, зато знал мэр, хотя он теперь присмирел со своими дружками из масонской ложи, но у него до сих пор компромат на детку. Я не одобряю поступка Джонс, тем более я против увольнения и бегства, но если она будет рядом, это даже лучше. Теперь, по крайней мере, уже никто не скажет, что копы просто кучка грязи. Ты же хотел полицию честнее честного, Тайлер?

-Но это неправильно!- Сэм уже не знал, как убедить друзей в том, что этого просто не может быть – подруга смогла вырваться из этой паутины, практически бросив его на произвол судьбы в лапах самого кошмарного из начальников всех времен.

-Сэм, - она подошла к нему, взяла за руку, присев на кровать рядом,- Сэм, ты же понимаешь, что я не могла бы быть рядом всегда, что наши пути рано или поздно разошлись бы, но пока я здесь, я не брошу тебя. Поверь мне, дорогой, все действительно будет в порядке, но всему свое время. Так будет лучше всем, если в отделе не будет витать нечто, смутно представляющее работу полиции и даже до сих пор считающее эту работу в корне неверной.

-Эй!- раздался возглас из кресла.

-А ты думал, почему я вечно цапаюсь с тобой?- спокойно поинтересовалась Саманта.- У тебя свои методы, у Сэма – другие, а у меня третьи, вот только вы хорошо смотритесь вместе как Шерлок и Уотсон, а третий всегда лишний.

-Но ты никогда не была лишней!- Сэм едва не застонал от досады – его никто не понимал.

Она приложила ладонь к его груди.

-Я действительно лишняя, друг,- прошептала она.- Ты это помнишь?

Он скосил глаза на ее руку и поднял свою. Хант приподнялся в кресле, с подозрением глядя на пару.

-Ты изменишься, Сэм,- снова прошептала она, когда он коснулся ее груди – Хант издал задушенный короткий взрык.- А я такой и останусь, потому что я так решила.

-Если я мешаю, можно было просто попросить меня проваливать,- Хант встал и прошел к двери.

-Ты не мешаешь, а мне тоже пора,- Саманта поднялась с кровати.- Мне хочется погонять сегодня, расслабиться на скорости. Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта,- ответил он, по-прежнему сидя на кровати и глядя на нее.

-Пока-пока,- попрощался Хант, выходя за дверь.

-Спокойной ночи, шеф,- повторил Сэм перед тем, как дверь за парой закрылась, оставляя его одного.

Он поднял ладонь к глазам, неверяще глядя на нее. Неужели, Саманта так и останется… такой? Почему он не чувствует ее сердцебиения? Почему она не чувствует его? Они уже мертвы или еще живы?

-Даже не освежишься? – полюбопытствовал Джин уже на улице.- Ну, сменишь куртку, обувь и все прочее.

-Нет,- коротко ответила она.- Ну, если что, просто позови,- она протянула ему руку, но он только покосился на нее и пожимать не стал.

-Тебе к управлению, верно? – спросил он.

-Ну да,- она убрала руку, не обидевшись.- Прогуляюсь до полиции пешком.

-Я подвезу,- он прошел вперед.

-Но твоя машина…- Саманта проследовала за ним.

-У паба, верно. Вот прогуляемся до паба, а оттуда я тебя подброшу,- кивнул он.

-Хорошо, как хочешь,- не стала возражать она.

До паба шли молча, стараясь держаться друг от друга на расстоянии и даже не смотреть друг на друга, словно по обоюдному согласию.

В машине же ситуация переменилась. Странно, что Джин не рванул газ как обычно, а тронул машину очень мягко.

-Так на что теперь будешь жить? – спросил он.- Тебе же нужны будут деньги, чтобы оплачивать счета, бензин для своего драндулета.

-Мне нужно всего на бензин, ты прав,- согласилась она, не глядя на него.- Остальное не имеет значения.

Он едва не затормозил от такого заявления.

-Что? Ты что, решила жить на улице?! Один из моих лучших людей и будет жить как трущобная крыса?! Забудь про это!

-Джин, успокойся, я не настолько привязана к материальным благам,- поморщилась Саманта.- Со мной что-то не в порядке…

-Это я тебе давно говорил, у тебя не просто не все в порядке, у тебя все не в порядке, причем не только с головой.

-…и поэтому я легко обхожусь без пищи, воды и прочих благ цивилизации, включая душ и даже туалет.

-Ты что, на самом деле с Марса?- Хант кинул на нее быстрый взгляд.

-Нет,- снова поморщилась она.- Это долго объяснять, это очень сложно, запутанно, я половины еще не понимаю, но меня это не тревожит. А если мне что-то будет нужно из одежды или обуви, я знаю, как мне это взять.

-Ты станешь воровать?!- еще больше возмутился Джин.- Мои люди никогда не опустятся до воровства!

-Гарри Вульф с тобой бы не согласился,- напомнила она и Хант потемнел лицом.

-Это другое, но ты – это совершенно не то, что он,- ответил Джин.

-Это верно, я – что-то иное, потому я и уволилась. Я права, это с тобой впервые?

-Если ты про Гилла, то он просто просил перевода от меня подальше, когда стало ясно, что его намерения относительно меня далеки от рамок поведения хорошего католического мальчика.

-Я не про Алана, Джин,- погрустнела она.- Ты сказал, что простил его, но твой голос по-прежнему суров при упоминании его имени.

-Извини, принцесса, он хотел убить тебя и всю остальную команду. Я простил по мере возможностей, но это ничего не меняет.

-Я знаю,- она вспомнила странную встречу на крыше и изможденный вид бывшего любовника.- Я не про него, я про то, что из отдела ушел коп.

-Ты сама сказала, что ты не коп,- уклонился Хант.

Саманта не стала спорить – Джин ушел в глухую оборону, не желая ни говорить на эту тему, ни тем более развивать ее. Само собой, что он не поверил в то, что она никогда не была копом, сам собой, это была пощечина ему как руководителю, и тем более, еще сильнее пострадало его мужское самолюбие, хотя и не без его же помощи.

Кортина затормозила около здания полиции и два человека вышли из машины.

-Так где ты остановилась? – повторил Джин.- На что будешь жить?

-Нигде и ни на что. Это не важно. Я даже не сплю, Джин,- устало сказала Саманта.- Просто не могу закрыть глаза.

-Почему?- нахмурился он.

-Кошмары мучают.

-Я…- он опустил голову.- В общем… она и я – это была часть сделки с мэром,- начал он. Саманта приподняла брови.- Кэти его племянница, она помогла надавить через него на Кокса, вот я и…

Джонс в один шаг оказалась рядом с ним, приложив палец к его губам.

-Не надо, Джин,- остановила она его оправдания, тут же убрав от него руку.- Я понимаю и я даже благодарна тебе – я бы до сих пор была слепой, если бы не выброс адреналина и ярость. Воспринимай это как равноценный обмен. Я тебе, ты – мне. А мэр помог нам обоим, не так ли? – невесело улыбнулась она.

-Как скажешь,- он не посмел поднять на нее глаз.- Так… что за кошмары тогда?

-Я вижу смерти, Джин,- теперь уже он резко взглянул на нее, а она отвела глаза.- Это сводит с ума, но я нашла выход – просто не спать.

-Ты же вымотаешься через пару дней.

-На самом деле нет, это нисколько не утомляет, как будто и это я тоже могу наряду с тем, что я уже делаю – не ем, не пью и так далее.

-И… кого ты видела в своих снах?

-Не хочу об этом, - она тряхнула волосами и зажмурилась.- Это очень больно и невыносимо страшно, прости. Я не настолько сильная, чтобы еще и говорить про этот ужас.

-Не говори,- он шагнул к ней и обнял, зная, что она уже возможно никогда сама не сделает первый шаг.

Она обняла его, уткнувшись ему в грудь, он нежно коснулся губами ее макушки - волосы девушки пахли яблоками.- Все настолько плохо?

-Не всегда,- призналась она.- Иногда снится что-то доброе, но кошмары бывают чаще.

-И помогает только бессонница?

-Раньше было спокойно в твоем кабинете,- вздохнула она, поднимая голову,- но теперь я туда не войду.

Он взглянул в ее глаза сверху вниз.

-Из-за?..

-Я уволилась,- быстро поправила она его мысли.- И только поэтому.

-Но ты продолжаешь звать меня шефом. Я должен оплачивать твою работу и…

-Ты ничего мне не должен, а я ничего не должна тебе. Это просто сотрудничество. На бензин нужно не так много, но если хочешь, можешь быть спонсором. Я и сама могу заработать разовыми подработками, но никогда не откажусь от халявного предложения денег, если это не сулит мне проблем с законом. Кстати, а что стало с Гарри Вульфом? Сэм ничего не сказал про него.

-Я позаботился о нем,- Джин произнес это таким тоном, что сразу стал понятно, что это все, что он скажет и разговор закончен.

-Хорошо,- она обняла его за талию одной рукой, второй прикоснувшись к его сердцу и ощутив знакомый ритм.- Хорошо. Тогда, думаю, пора прощаться? Ты домой, а я снова работать над самоконтролем.

Он не разжал рук, она тоже не торопилась отходить. Кто знает, будет ли потом еще такой миг?

-Я клянусь, что больше никогда не полезу в твою жизнь, шеф,- произнесла Саманта.- Никакого больше вмешательства. Та вспышка… это просто нечестно по отношению к тебе.

-То есть хочешь сказать, что лучше держаться друг от друга подальше?- не понял он, как-то машинально опуская руки.

-Не обязательно, мы же профи, - успокоила она, чуть отступая от него.- Я лишь о том, что после того, что я творила, я просто не имела права так реагировать на твою личную жизнь. Это твой выбор, а я обязана уважать любое частное дело.

-Ты ничего никому не обязана, кроме как служению Ее Величеству.

Она вздохнула.

-Знаешь, у меня есть друг, молодой паренек, он славный, милый. Так вот он решил нести ответственность за судьбу каждого копа Великобритании. Он так решил, Джин, а я решила оберегать его. Не как наседка, не как мамочка, а как друг, как… ну да, отчасти как телохранитель. Хотя я не знаю, где его тело,- добавила она едва слышно, но Хант услышал и побледнел.- Понимаешь, если не он, то кто? А если не я, то кто? Должен быть кто-то, кто поможет, протянет руку, поддержит…

-…подотрет нос и вытрет слезы?- не язвительно, а скорее соглашаясь, добавил Джин.

-Да, наверное,- кивнула Саманта.- Я решила делать то, что решила, потому что я могу, потому что я сильна, а сны… не знаю, может, это часть моей работы. Это сводит с ума, но рядом с тобой это можно терпеть, кровожадный зверь внутри меня засыпает.

-То есть твое желание помогать в расследованиях чисто эгоистично?- он прищурился.

-Нет, - быстро возразила она.- Если ты так думаешь, просто прогони меня и я никогда больше не приближусь к тебе. Я действительно хочу помогать тебе и копам, и да, ты прав, ты нужен мне как надсмотрщик, потому что я действительно не всегда могу удержать себя в руках, а ты сильный, одно твое слово и я остановлюсь от убийства,- она взглянула на него почти умоляюще. – Не хочу выглядеть слабой и тем более в твоих глазах, но если откровенно, я не настолько сильная и я просто больше не могу сеять смерть.

-А пить ты еще можешь или у тебя уже ссохся и желудок, и кишки?- вдруг спросил он.

-Э… прости?- не поняла она.

-Пить, - повторил он.

-Ну… я ем, когда скучно, могу выпить, но немного – спорт и контроль над собой плохо сочетаются с виски и вином.

-Пошли, у меня кое-что есть,- кивнул он ей.

-То есть… приглашаешь выпить с тобой? – не поняла она снова.- Джин, я же за рулем, а я – не ты.

-А я знаю,- он пожал плечами и прошел до лестницы, обернувшись.- Ну, так идешь или что?

-Иду, конечно,- кивнула она,- шеф,- добавила она, поравнявшись с ним.


	87. Chapter 87

-Так, говоришь, кошмары и смерть?- повторил Джин, наливая два стакана и передавая один Саманте, как-то само собой удобно устраивающейся в его кресле.- И брысь с моего места.

-Не больно-то надо,- девушка приняла стакан и пересела на диванчик.- Не то, чтобы я особенно этого боялась, просто я пока к этому не привыкла, меня это пока пугает, это ново, понимаешь?

-Любой бы обоссался от такого,- кивнул Джин, усаживаясь в кресло и запрокидывая ноги на стол, прямо на папки.

-Ну,- она сделала глоток, чуть поморщившись,- к этому привыкаешь. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, даже к такому, особенно после всего, через что я прошла.

-Знаешь, ты странная,- сообщил Джин, делая глоток.- Нет, ты в самом деле странная. До появления Тайлера все было спокойно и размеренно – дом, работа, чай в пять часов, воскресные обеды с женой, паб, боксерский клуб, гольф, скачки, а тут как снег на голову сваливается Тайлер и все идет кувырком. Буквально все,- Саманта вздернула брови.- А ты… ты – это просто стихийное бедствие,- брови девушки поднялись еще выше.- Торнадо и тайфуны носят женские имена, но ты…

-Я не торнадо, Джин, и я не тайфун, я – это я,- она глубоко вздохнула.- Кстати, почему ты развелся? Это вроде как не слишком хорошо для человека твоего положения. Общество не одобряет такого шага.

-Плевать на общество,- поморщился он.- Я прожил в браке слишком долго, моя жена уважала мой образ жизни, но в какой-то момент все начало разваливаться.

-И кто стал инициатором развода?

-Она. В один прекрасный момент она собрала вещи и сказала, чтобы я убирался из ее жизни, а потом она укатила из города.

-То есть она бросила тебя? А как же развод?

-Она не явилась на процесс, а судья хорошо меня знает, так что особых препятствий не возникло,- он сделал еще глоток.

-Наверное, мне стоило бы пожалеть или посочувствовать, но я этого делать не буду,- совершенно спокойно сказала Саманта, вытягиваясь на диванчике и закидывая ноги на подлокотник.

-Тебе настолько наплевать?

-Нет, мне НЕ наплевать, просто это не мое дело. Все в этой жизни идет к тому, что я не должна влезать туда, где есть что-то, что меня не касается.

-А что тебя тогда касается? Полицию ты бросила, от своих дружков сбежала, бросила Тайлера, команду…

-Я не бросила полицию, - она снова пожала плечами, глядя в потолок.- Ты себе представить не можешь, насколько глубоко я увязла в делах копов. Вот только… понимаешь,- она села по-нормальному,- когда толком не понимаешь смысла работы, нет какого-то стимула к ее выполнению. Я не говорю, что я не счастлива здесь, наоборот, мне все нравится, но я этого просто не понимаю.

-Чего не понимаешь?

-Да в том и дело, что ничего не понимаю. Я, например, знаю и понимаю, что офис должен быть не таким, не захламленным, не прокуренным, без этого нагромождения папок и посылок, но мне совершенно на все это наплевать, я бы не стала ничего менять.

-Ну так не меняй.

-Ты не понимаешь,- она покачала головой.- Мир не стоит на месте, все должно меняться, все изменится и Сэм этому способствует, а я – нет. Я могу сколько угодно упираться и сопротивляться, пытаться что-то привнести, но ничего не выйдет, потому что это не мое, потому что сам мир меня отторгает, как будто я заноза в пальце.

-Ты не заноза в пальце, ты заноза в заднице,- поправил Джин.

-Спасибо, мне полегчало,- спокойно отреагировала Джонс.- Я никудышный коп, Джин, прости, конечно, и признай это. Я настолько никудышный коп, что хуже меня только новобранцы. Эти тоже горят светлыми идеями изменить мир, но стоит только пару раз окунуть их с головой в дерьмо мира, как весь пыл куда-то пропадает, а к пятидесяти годам они становятся тучными, неподъемными и усталыми копами, пожирающими пончики и пьющими кофе вместо работы.

-Ерунда.

-Да если бы. Когда меня поймали, со мной возились как раз такие ублюдки, думающие, что они пуп земли. Мерзкие говнюки.

-Все-таки я не до конца понимаю, как тебя могли поймать за убийства копов, если ты сама коп,- протянул Джин.

Саманта потерла лоб.

-Не бери в голову, но я действительно устала от всего этого, не хочу больше быть не собой. Знаешь, не знаю, как там Алиса, но думаю, что и у нее рано или поздно голова начала болеть от уменьшений-увеличений туда-сюда и обратно. Это Сэм любит свою работу, а я тут явно не на своем месте.

-Сэм постоянно ноет и зудит как комар над ухом, но все же свою работу делает, как и ты, и остальные.

-Потому что ему действительно некуда больше идти, а мне есть куда и я постоянно это делаю.

Джин допил виски и встал, подходя к диванчику и наливая Джонс добавки.

-Неплохой способ меня контролировать,- заметила она с улыбкой.- Напои меня и я начну нести такое, от чего уши свернутся в трубочку.

-Я привык, что ты всегда несешь какую-то ерунду, Алиса,- Джин сел на диванчик, решив, что мотаться туда-сюда с бутылкой слишком хлопотно.- Это даже весело.

-Ты привык все контролировать, верно?- она отпила из стакана,- но я – это единственное, что ты не в силах держать под контролем. Я права?- он не ответил.- И больше того, тебя это сильно волнует и даже пугает,- он напрягся.- Ты ведь поэтому периодически пытаешься меня пристрелить?

Она заметила, что он дернулся, быстро взглянув на нее и переведя взгляд на стол, где лежало оружие.

-Это не так,- ответил он, не глядя на нее.

-Все нормально,- успокоила она.- Я бы тоже бесилась, если бы в мой мирок явился конкурент сильнее меня.

-Не заговаривайся, Джонс,- посерьезнел он.- Я здесь шериф.

-Я не претендую на твое место, я уже сказала,- она поднялась и подошла к столу, присаживаясь на самый краешек.- Ты шеф, ты тот, кого я уважаю, кому подчиняюсь, но не в вопросах физической силы, а потому, что я могу, если захочу, я переплюну тебя, поверь мне,- он пристально взглянул на нее нечитаемым взглядом, но промолчал.- Ты ведь поэтому даже сейчас сдерживаешься от желания убить меня? Если однажды решишься, я не буду сопротивляться,- сказала она, глядя в его сверкнувшие глаза.- Правда, Джин, можешь сделать что хочешь, твой выбор,- она развела руки в стороны.- Но учти,- она ткнула в него стаканом,- если сдрейфишь, ты не будешь жалеть, что не убил.

-Почему? – с подозрением спросил он.

-Думаю, потому, что я пришла в этот мир не ради того, чтобы самой быть копом, а ради того, чтобы помогать копам. Да, я хотела работать в полиции с детства, но… видишь ли, это наносное, эту идею вбила в меня мать чуть ли с младенчества, а я хотела просто помогать людям, да, защищать, работать, но не с бумажками, а на улицах. Я сбегала из дома при любом удобном случае, я играла с мальчишками больше, чем с девочками, я не понимала кукол, мне не нравилось вышивание и кулинария. Я не говорю, что я полностью потеряла себя как женщину, наверное, это не совсем правильно так говорить, просто я другая. Я действительно другая. Знаешь, здесь все обрело смысл,- она снова потерла лоб.- Слова, поступки, даже прозвища.

-Гончая, ты говорила,- кивнул Джин.

-Да. Бешеная Сука, Гончая… одно и то же. Знаешь, полное прозвище, которое мне дали еще в школе? Адская Гончая, словом, просто Цербер,- она невесело усмехнулась.- Страж врат ада, страж душ.

Джин нахмурился.

-Обычно цыпы не особенно любят такого мерзкого отношения к себе, а ты вроде как не особенно огорчена,- заметил он.

-О, нет, я гордилась своим прозвищем,- согласилась Саманта.- Признаться, я была немного удивлена, когда много позже Адской Гончей меня назвал мужчина, которого я полюбила.

-Джон?

-Нет, Алан. Я к тому,- она снова потерла лоб,- что он не мог знать этого, это было очень давно, в какой-то другой жизни, задолго до всей этой суматохи с полицией. И байкеры… я уже говорила, что мне чужд комфорт, но это не означает, что мне нравились совместные гонки в ночи в компании полупьяных друзей. Это была просто привычка, потому что я не знала другой жизни. Ну, это как здесь, в офисе, если все перебрать, привести в порядок, усовершенствовать, все будет просто великолепно, но если все устраивает, то зачем все менять?

-Мне нравится и так,- осторожно заметил Джин, не сводя с нее глаз.

-Тем более,- кивнула она.- И тем более, это не мое дело – указывать, как должно быть. Лично мне нравится все подряд, хотя я не в восторге от того, что тебя пытаются убить.

Она обошла стол и снова села в кресло. Джин не стал сгонять ее.

-Тогда почему ты ушла из полиции?- повторил он.- Если ты так печешься обо мне, как моя мать, почему ты бросила меня?

-Потому что я сильнее тебя и я бросаю тебе вызов,- она глубоко вздохнула, разворачивая кресло в его сторону.- Брось, не смотри так, просто согласись.

-Я сильнее,- ответил он, поджав губы.

-Ладно, извини,- она подняла руки.- Серьезно, извини, мне уже влетело за то, что я натворила, я не буду ничего доказывать или пытаться тебе показать. Это плохо кончится.

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то доказывала мне, мне вполне достаточно того, чтобы ты работала и прекратила сбегать,- сказал Джин.

-Не выйдет,- она качнула головой.- Прости, но этого обещать не могу. Я не бросаю тебя, но болтаться у тебя под ногами тоже не хочу. Позовешь – приду, не позовешь – буду маячить невдалеке.

-И куда я буду тебе звонить, если ты съехала с квартиры?

-Никуда,- она пристально взглянула на него.- Я могла бы сказать, что можно связаться через рацию, передав запрос на 10-8, но это будет просто фантастика. Я чувствую тебя так же как ты меня, хотя бы этого не отрицай. Я просто знаю, когда я нужна. Нет-нет-нет, не когда Я нужна, а когда нужна моя помощь.

-Мне не нужна помощь,- неуверенно произнес Джин, махом проглотив виски.

-Как скажешь, ковбой,- Саманта отвернулась, глядя на дверь.- У меня есть друг, молоденький мальчишка,- начала она через минуту тишины,- славный парень, заботливый.

-Тот, что остановил тебя перед машиной, которая тебя сбила? – уточнил Джин.- Действительно, просто ангел.

Саманта сверкнула глазами на него, но проглотила оскорбление.

-Я к тому, что он тоже хотел быть ковбоем, но не вышло, а теперь все настолько плохо, что помочь ему я не могу, как бы он ни просил. То есть… могу, должна и я буду оберегать его, но… - она стиснула стакан в руке и нахмурилась.- У него очень сложные отношения с такими как Харнс или Кокс, или того хуже – Китс,- она снова потерла лоб.- Богом клянусь, дай он мне разрешение, я бы свернула шеи этим выродкам, вырвала бы сердца, если бы таковые у них вообще были, потому что они причиняют ему боль, потому что он все силы прикладывает, чтобы копы были под защитой, он не заслужил такого к себе отношения и он совершенно точно не заслужил того, что с ним сделали, а тот, кто это сделал… о, если бы я могла, я бы закопала ублюдка живьем, клянусь, потому что у него впереди была вся жизнь, он, черт дери, совсем мальчишка…

Она обернулась на Ханта, заметив смертельную бледность и широко раскрытые зрачки мужчины, и замолчала.

-Шеф? – она вскочила на ноги.

Он моргнул, поднес стакан к губам, сделал глоток.

-Суровая кара, детка,- сказал он секундой позже, когда мимолетная паника исчезла,- но верю, что ты могла бы.

Джонс осторожно примостилась рядом, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему.

-Он нужен мне, шеф,- тихо произнесла она.- Мой долг защитить его, так же как его долг – защищать копов, которые в нем нуждаются. Никто этого нам не приказывал, просто так уж вышло, таков этот мир.

-И ты бы убивала ради него?- так же тихо спросил Джин, глядя в пол.

-Что угодно,- не задумываясь, ответила Джонс.- Ради него я бы сделала что угодно, убила бы всех, кто причинил бы ему хоть малейший вред, кто только подумал бы причинить ему боль.

-Ты его настолько любишь?

Она вздохнула.

-Я не обязана любить, я обязана защищать, но я отношусь к нему с нежностью.

-И кто он?

-Не знаю,- она вздохнула еще глубже, так же как он, глядя в пол перед собой.- Знаю только, что он доверяет мне, что помогает… пытается помочь; что он очень одинок, что ему плохо, что когда я пошла против него, он не знал, что произойдет, он не хотел этой аварии, но он должен был хоть как-то задержать меня от разрушения всего, что он создал ради людей, задержать меня ради моего же блага,- она говорила тихо, чувствуя, что сердце сжимает боль и тоска.

-И где он живет?

-Он не… - она прикусила губу, чувствуя, что в глазах закипают слезы, которые нельзя было показать.- Недалеко. Он зовет меня туда, но это не мое дело, я говорила ему. Будет другая женщина, она должна во всем разобраться сама, а я не могу… по своим причинам.

-Боишься?- беззлобно спросил Джин.

-Боюсь,- кивнула она.- Смертельно боюсь. Боюсь ранить того, кто мне дорог как и он.

-Кого? – он взглянул на нее, но она отвела глаза, промолчав.- Это и есть кошмары из снов?

Она стиснула зубы.

-Нет, мои кошмары не он,- ответила она.- Я знаю, что будет, Джин, или что было, в том числе с ним. Это просто невыносимо.

-И поэтому ты потеряла сон и аппетит?

-Нет, - она встала и прошлась по кабинету.- Знаешь, почему Алиса вернулась домой из Страны Чудес? Она проснулась, глупая девочка. У нее могли быть безграничные возможности, умей она управлять сном, когда она уже поняла, что это сон,- она развернулась к нему.- Хоп – и она крошечная как муравей, хоп – она гигант. Это же здорово! Поющие цветы, говорящие животные, а от Чеширского Кота просто грешно сбегать.

-Королева Червей хотела ее казнить,- напомнил Джин.

-Ничего она бы не сделала. Алиса сильнее, хоть она и ребенок,- возразила Джонс.- Зато я не ребенок.

-И это не сон,- закончил Хант.

-Да, и это точно не Страна Чудес, - согласилась она.- Скорее это Волшебная страна мира Дороти.

-Тайлера?

-И его тоже. Рей будет Железным Дровосеком, бессердечным нахалом, который исправится от доброты Сэма, Крис – Страшила, добрый малый с мозгами, которыми нужно научиться пользоваться и который получит помощь от Сэма, Энни – Трусливый Лев… нет, она не труслива, но ей нужна уверенность в себе и Сэм ей в этом поможет.

-А я злая фея Запада?- спросил Джин, усмехнувшись.

-Нет,- Саманта улыбнулась.- Ты Гудвин.

-А кто тогда фея Севера, которая поставит мозги на место и вернет Дороти домой?

Улыбка девушки погасла, она отвернулась. Фея Севера… Фрэнк Морган, который однажды поможет Сэму и действительно вернет его домой, но там Сэм не будет счастлив так, как здесь, там он не выдержит и…

Перед глазами мелькнула картинка – вот Сэм бежит по крыше, разбегается, прыгает, при этом улыбаясь…

-Господи, - она зажмурилась, уронив стакан. Джин вскочил.

-Джонс?

-Н-ничего, все нормально,- выдохнула она.- Извини за стакан.

-Плевать, иди сюда и сядь,- он усадил ее на диванчик и сунул в руку свой стакан, наливая ей виски.- Пей.

-Я не… все в порядке,- вяло отмахнулась она.

-Джонс, не заставляй меня вливать это в тебя как раньше,- пригрозил он.

-Гори оно все огнем,- выдохнула она, закрывая глаза и махом глотая горькую жидкость.- Это никогда не кончится.

-Пей еще,- он налил еще порцию.- Просто пей и не задавай вопросов.

-Выпивка не поможет от кошмаров, Джин,- она замотала головой, не открывая глаз.- Я просто должна привыкнуть ко всему, что вижу, только и всего, вот только это сложно, это тяжело и больно, и страшно, и…

-Пей,- попросил Джин, обхватывая ее руку своей.

Прикосновение его теплой ладони как будто смыло весь ужас и Саманта распахнула глаза.

-Сложно признаться, что мне тоже нужна помощь,- прошептала она, глядя на него.

-Все нормально, девочка, просто выпей,- снова повторил он.

Но она не стала пить.

-Не могу,- она сунула ему стакан в руку.- Алкоголь не поможет, это не расслабляет, это ослабляет контроль над разумом, тогда я не могу быть в форме, я могу сорваться. Не хочу так. Это неправильно.

-Ты не можешь все всегда держать под контролем, Саманта,- он не стал настаивать.- Это сведет с ума рано или поздно.

-Но ты же держишь,- возразила она.

-Не все и не всегда.

-Я научусь, я должна научиться, потому что иначе я не смогу помогать людям и другу.

-Ты сгоришь при таком ритме.

-Боишься, что я сломаюсь? Не-е-ет, я ломаю себя, Джин, это немного другое. Я справлюсь, правда.

-Знаю, но мой тебе совет – не гонись за тем, что не твое.

Он выпил виски и встал, отходя к столу за новой бутылкой.

-Почему ты не едешь домой?- спросила Саманта.- Уже поздно.

-Я там, где я нужен, детка,- он повернулся к ней, открывая бутылку.- Или что, не терпится от меня избавиться?

-Никогда так не говори даже в шутку,- серьезно попросила она.

-Джонс, куда делось твое чувство юмора?

-Не знаю, но не говори так про себя при мне, очень прошу.

-Да что с тобой сегодня? – он налил себе еще порцию.- Ты просто устала.

-Я не устала, просто… - она скорчилась на диванчике, обхватив голову ладонями, вцепившись в волосы.- Хотя, наверное, ты прав, я слишком буквально все воспринимаю, хотя не должна,- пробормотала она.- Но с другой стороны, а как иначе, если тут полный кавардак и все поставлено с ног на голову?

-Тут все нормально поставлено,- заметил он.

-Я не об этом, - она взглянула на него с отчаянием.- Не важно, выбрось из головы. Это просто… я даже не знаю, что это.

-Так что насчет бала? – он решил перевести тему в более мирное русло.

-Что? – не поняла она.

-Бала шестнадцатого числа,- повторил он.

-Джин, мне не до бала, честное слово,- поморщилась она.- Тем более, я уже не коп, а мэр звал меня именно как…

-Мэр звал тебя как женщину-героиню, Джонс,- перебил Джин.- И Рэтбон уже успел сообщить и некоторых изменениях в рядах полиции.

-Джин, я…

-Если бы ты не прыгала выше головы, он бы ничего не узнал, а так… он удивился, но решения не изменил – ты в числе гостей, так что будь любезна присутствовать.

Она закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана.

-Как же мне это надоело! – воскликнула она.- Я не создана для балов и платьев. И я не люблю всякие там тусовки, где нужно держать лицо, это угнетает, это давит, и я терпеть не могу сборища разукрашенных идиотов, полных чувства собственного превосходства. Это не мое!

-Слушай, мне жаль, что не вышло чаепитие с Ее Величеством, но этот бал благотворительный, так что соберись, чтобы детишки из приютов могли получить подарки к Рождеству.

-И никаких шансов отмазаться?- кисло поинтересовалась она, приподнимая голову и глядя на него.

-Никаких,- кивнул он.

Она застонала и снова откинулась назад, закрывая лицо руками.

-Почему я? Нет, Джин, в самом деле, ну почему именно я? Почему не Алекс? Она женственна, она хорошо воспитана, она хорошо бы смотрелась в каком-нибудь корсетном платье или чем-то таком, она пай-девочка и она разбирается в моде, любит комфорт, она мила, деликатна и она принимает все правила как есть, но почему именно я должна надевать то, что мне не нравится, идти туда, куда я не хочу идти, где люди той категории, которым скорее хочется свернуть шеи, чем улыбаться и кланяться?

-Потому что это звездный час,- Джин подошел к диванчику и сел на подлокотник, глядя на страдания Джонс.- И кто такая Алекс?

-Милая дамочка, тебе понравится,- пробормотала Саманта из-под ладоней.- В меру истерична, в меру симпатична, не в меру собрана, словом, как раз твой размерчик.

-С чего ты взяла? – Джин приподнял брови.- И когда на меня свалится такое счастье?

-В свое время,- ответила Саманта, все так же закрывая лицо.- Представь себе: ресторан, ужин, она в белом платье какого-то сложного кроя, милый допрос с пристрастием о пропавшем офицере…

-М-м-м,- протянул он.- И правда, что-то напоминает.

-Я не о себе,- Саманта завела руки за голову, глядя в потолок.- Я не обучена всем этим манерам и кокетству, я знаю и имею об этом весьма смутное представление, так что хорошо, что чай с королевой сорвался – не хотелось бы краснеть от собственного невежества, а она, эта Алекс, она умеет применять шарм, потому ты и западешь на нее.

-Да ну?- удивился он.

-Ага. Ужин с продолжением у нее дома, выпивка, танец, романтика, нежность…- она по-прежнему смотрела в потолок каким-то скучающим взглядом.- Очаровательно, неправда ли? – Джин не успел ответить.- А потом явится этот ублюдок,- вдруг резко закончила она.- Богом клянусь, я доберусь до него и…

-Погоди-погоди,- перебил Джин.- Какой еще ублюдок? Так что там дальше с этой цыпой?

-Ты не понял, я в самом деле доберусь до него рано или поздно,- Саманта села по-нормальному, глядя на него.- Он выродок, Джин, он хуже Харнса, хуже Кокса, такие как и он не знают пощады, они готовы идти по трупам ради того, чтобы сломать человека. Нет, не просто сломать волю – сломать душу, высосать жизненные силы. Ты как хочешь, а я его убью,- закончила она.

-Да никак я не хочу!- едва не завопил Джин.- Что там с цыпой?

-Что?- словно очнулась она.- С Алекс? Понятия не имею. Наверное, все будет красиво, мне безразлично,- резко закончила она.

-Как скажешь,- не стал спорить Джин.- И из какой части Сада Чудес такие милые картинки?

-Из Лондона и не такого далекого будущего. Прекрати меня мучить вопросами!- возмутилась она, вскакивая – он пересел на сиденье дивана.- Я вам там свечку держать не буду! Хватит с меня всего этого бреда – Бэкет говорил, что зрение вернется от сильных переживаний, зрение вернулось. Все, хватит, спасибо большое! Спасибо, что помог и делай что хочешь без меня, а с меня довольно.

Джин молча стерпел наезды.

-И извини,- тут же сбавила обороты Саманта.- Это не мое дело. Прости, я больше не буду совать нос в твою жизнь, меня касается только работа.

-И давно у тебя воздержание?- он причмокнул губами, крутя в пальцах стакан.

-Что?- удивилась она.- Причем тут…

-Джонс, я не понимаю тебя, но немного знаю, хотя лично Я в твою жизнь не лезу. Ты бесилась от болей в колене – ладно, ты бесилась от краха в отношениях с Гиллом – сойдет, а сейчас ты просто дымишься.

-Причем тут это?! – она едва не перешла на ультразвук от его наглости. Да как он смеет говорить, что она ревнует?

-Ты сочинила историю про будущее и сама же обиделась – это смешно,- он улыбнулся.

-Я не сочинила! – обиделась она.

-И ты действительно не умеешь держать себя в руках,- снова заметил он.

-Умею!

-И ты врешь про то, что не ешь, не пьешь и не трахаешься.

-Я не вру!- взвизгнула она.

-Да ну?- он нагло ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее с прищуром.- Джонс, поверь, мне не плевать, на чем ты сидишь, но тебе лучше с этого слезть.

Она побагровела от ярости. Он просто издевается! Да как он смеет! Он же знает, что с наркотиками давно покончено!

Хотелось наброситься на него, стереть с его лица ухмылку кулаками… но она ничего не стала делать, вдруг осознав, что воспринимает его неправильно, что это не издевка, а настоящее человеческое беспокойство, что ему действительно не плевать на нее, что он, уже потеряв брата и представ перед ней верхом на красотке, действительно не хочет повторения всего этого, что он просто не умеет нормально показать свои эмоции и делает это так, как может, что он не сможет обнять ее, чмокнуть в лобик и заверить в том, что все будет хорошо, что, в конце концов, он просто не верит во все эти рассказы про будущее и себя самого с какой-то абстрактной пока еще Алекс.

-Я уже говорила, что я ем, пью, когда просто скучно, хотя я не испытываю ни голода, ни жажды,- спокойно ответила она.- Просто потому, что я умею контролировать себя и управлять сном.

-Сном?- переспросил Джин.- Детка, не заигрывайся в Алису,- посоветовал он.- Даже Тайлер хоть и ведет себя как Дороти, все же мужик из реальности.

-Как скажешь,- не стала спорить уже она.- Я хочу сказать, что я начала меняться незаметно, что мне действительно не нужен сон.

-Джонс, я достаточно наслушался сказок от тех, кого я допрашивал,- вдруг устало вздохнул Джин.- Ты уже сказала, что тебе снятся кошмары, потому ты и решила больше не спать.

-Это не совсем кошмары, Джин, и это даже не совсем сны, это прошлое, это будущее. Я вижу как умирают люди, я слышу их крики, - она снова потерла лоб, закрыв глаза.- И это снова и снова, и снова, и снова – выстрелы, падения, кровь… Я не знаю, что это мне дает, я просто учусь выживать в кошмаре. Это не Страна Чудес, ты прав, но это не ад. Я столько времени жила в ненависти к копам, а теперь я научилась сочувствию, жалости, состраданию. Я просто знаю это, я вижу это и пытаюсь понять, что с этим делать, но я пока ничего не понимаю. Это пока ново и страшно, но я привыкну, я и не к такому привыкла, уж поверь. Тот мой друг, молодой парень, он… - она вздохнула, взяв паузу, чтобы обдумать слова.- Понимаешь, с ним все очень сложно и запутанно. Поначалу он до смерти меня напугал, но потом… понимаешь, мне уже не важно, как он выглядит, я привыкла, привыкла настолько, что просто не могу без него. Я привыкну и к кошмарам, перестану воспринимать их как кошмары, это будет обыденно, станет частью моей жизни.

Джин почему-то не смотрел на нее, его взгляд был направлен на стол, где, как помнила Джонс, лежала жестянка с единственной фотографией того самого паренька – ее друга, но говорить о ней или спрашивать о значении этого парня в жизни Джина она не стала и не посмела бы. В конце концов, это действительно не ее ума дело, почему и зачем он предпочитает молчать об этом парне. Алекс Дрейк в будущем все выяснит, и может быть, паренек обретет покой.

-Контроль и порядок, да, Джонси?- вдруг спросил Джин, переводя на нее взгляд. Она неопределенно дернула плечами, кисло улыбнувшись.- Контроль и порядок начинается здесь,- он коснулся своего виска,- верно?

-Думаю, да,- кивнула она.- Странно, что ты меня понимаешь.

-Я твой шеф, я обязан вникать в любую мысль своих подчиненных, даже когда она в зародышевом состоянии как у Криса, - пафосно заявил он, дернув подбородком.

-У меня много мыслей,- она пожала плечами, подходя к диванчику и садясь.- И знаешь, может ты и прав, к черту все, можно же хоть иногда спускать тормоза и просто банально надраться, чтобы не сойти с ума. Утром будет паршиво, но это будет утром, а пока ночь и ты не собираешься домой, и у тебя есть бутылка виски, и какая-никакая, но компания.

-Все верно, шампусик,- Саманта вздрогнула всем телом – а ведь именно так он потом будет называть эту женщину, Алекс Дрейк. – Держи,- он протянул ей свой стакан и наполнил его.- Твое здоровье!

-Твое здоровье!- отозвалась она, делая глоток и откидываясь на спинку в блаженной истоме.- Пусть мир подождет до утра – его спасением я займусь попозже,- сообщила она.- У тебя только одна или есть еще?

-У Джин Джини всегда есть запас, принцесса,- довольно заявил он.

-Храни тебя господь,- удовлетворенно выдохнула она, делая глоток.

Это было самое странное, что Джин когда-либо делал. Сидя на диванчике в собственном кабинете давно за полночь, с красивой цыпой рядом, которая нахально бросала ему вызов за вызовом, Джин и думать забыл про кошмары, через которые они вместе прошли, и про все дела, что вели вместе, и про всяких там Коксов с Харнсами, и про то, что утром будет мучить похмелье, а цыпа наверняка сбежит, застыдившись ночных пьяных откровений, и про всех ублюдков и маньяков, которые утром вылезут на свет божий, и про выродков, которых цыпа как-нибудь прибьет. Джин даже забыл про всю команду, исключая разве что Тайлера, о котором цыпа трещала с какой-то непонятной настойчивостью.

-Он очень милый и добрый,- Джин бы и согласился, вот только Тайлер явно был третьим лишним конкретно здесь и сейчас.- Сэм отличный коп, правда же? – разумеется, просто зашибись какой отличный! Джин поморщился, но кивнул. Все-таки, Тайлер в самом деле был лучшим, что дал Гайд.- И он с Энни красивая пара, да?- безусловно! Погоди, что? Вот только этого еще не хватало! – А что ты чувствуешь к нему? – Джин едва не закашлялся от такого вопроса.

-Детка, ты что, уже надралась до того блаженного состояния, когда мозги отключаются, а язык еще каким-то чудом шевелится?

-Не-е-ет,- она пьяно улыбнулась, разваливаясь на спинке диванчика.- Я серьезно, вы отлично работаете в паре, ведь правда? Ты и он, вы два сильных доминантных самца, два лучших друга.

-Мы коллеги,- поправил Джин.

-И ты не считаешь его другом? И ты не будешь по нему скучать, если он однажды уйдет?

-Куда это он собирается уходить, кроме как в отпуск?

-Домой,- она вздохнула и закрыла глаза.- Все рано или поздно уходят кто куда, Джин, ты-то должен это знать.

Джин потер переносицу. Опять она со своими телепатическими штучками.

-Если ты про себя, то не обольщайся, принцесса, ты первая, ты же и последняя, кто добровольно бросил Джин Джини.

-Я не бросила, нет, - она покачала головой, не открывая глаз.- Я не брошу тебя, если сам меня не бросишь или не прикажешь исчезнуть навсегда с глаз долой.

-Какое откровение,- фыркнул он.

-Серьезно, Джин, однажды ты проводишь его в паб, он зайдет внутрь и все, а ты останешься один. Ненадолго, но все-таки. Разве ты не будешь по нему скучать? Разве не скажешь, что считал его другом и любил его? – она повернула голову в его сторону и открыла глаза.

Он не ответил, глубоко вздохнув. Проводит в паб… все верно, детка, проводит, останется один. Они все уходят рано или поздно.

-А ты бы хотел оставить их рядом с собой навсегда?- вдруг спросила она, глядя на него.- Это сильнее тебя. Никто не может удерживать другого около себя насильно, а ты не садист, ты любишь их как детей и заботишься о них как отец, хотя сам совсем мальчишка.

Он резко обернулся к ней – она закрыла глаза, отворачиваясь.

-Прости, шеф, не знаю, что на меня нашло,- прошептала она.- Просто я безумно скучаю по другу, а он все не приходит. Он рядом, совсем рядом, но я не знаю, где.

Губы мужчины дрогнули. Это всего лишь пьяный бред, всего лишь алкоголь дает о себе знать – Джонс не настолько сумасшедшая, чтобы говорить про него такое, однако, это все-таки Джонс, а она действительно слишком отличается от нормальных людей.

-Я не должна привязываться,- снова забормотала Саманта.- Меня предупреждали, что будет невыносимо больно, но это выше меня, просто выше. Так нельзя. Господи, как же я хочу видеть его снова!- застонала она, закрывая лицо ладонями.- Он мальчишка, просто мальчишка, глупый, храбрый, самоуверенный молодой парень, никому не желавший зла, он не должен был так рано уйти.

Джин нахмурился.

-Детка, по-моему, тебе уже хватит.

-Вы оба одинаковы,- она сжала виски и только сейчас мужчина заметил, что она снова плачет. Господи, да что с этой девчонкой? То смеется, а то впадает в мокрое состояние, причем перепады настроения настолько резкие, что иногда даже трудно понять причину.- Геройство, вся эта бравада, ковбои, мачо – кому это нужно? – продолжила она.- Зачем?

-Детка, ты просто сказочно надралась,- только и смог выдохнуть Джин.- Если тебе в самом деле это интересно, то этот мир таков, что тут без настоящего шерифа просто никак.

Она смахнула слезы, как-то резко перестав плакать и пристально посмотрела на него, настолько проникновенно, что Джин занервничал.

-Я видела тебя настоящего, Джин,- прошептала она.- Я знаю тебя настоящего.

-Ты о чем?- с подозрением поинтересовался он.

-Я мало о тебе знаю, но даже этих крох информации вполне хватает, чтобы сказать о тебе кто ты есть, какова твоя душа,- Джин стиснул пустой стакан в ладони – лишь бы хоть чем-то занять руки, и нервно сглотнул.- Ты добрый, ты верный друг, ты заботливый, ты многого не знаешь, но ты учишься – не у меня, у Сэма, и ты нежный. Я знаю тебя таким, почти трогательно невинным, хотя понимаю, что звучит это глупо – ты же был женат, ты знаешь, что нужно делать с женщинами.

Господи, она выглядела как потерянная девочка, даже не как малышка Дороти, не как любопытная Алиса, а как настоящий ребенок, родители которого, не объясняя причин, просто бросили его посреди улицы и ушли, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Джин понятия не имел, кого видела в нем девушка – то ли отца, общением с которым не была избалована, то ли старшего брата, то ли доброго дядюшку, которым Джин уж точно не был, но хуже всего то, что она видела в нем того, кого он пытался скрыть. Всю эту неудобную для работы ерунду вроде доброты, мягкотелости, сопливости как у Тайлера, его этого сюсюканья с подозреваемыми, этого слюнявого всепрощения и любви ко всему живому. Нет, Джин Хант всегда был кремнем, Джин Хант всегда должен быть скалой, он должен быть с характером тверже алмаза, жестче ковбойского седла и быстрее удара хлыста.

-Иди сюда,- он раскрыл объятия и она прильнула к нему, не обнимая, а наоборот, сложив руки на его груди и теребя пуговицу на его рубашке. Ладонь коснулась его сердца, а потом она склонила голову, слушая ритм сердечных ударов.

-Как барабаны,- пробормотала она.- Два сердца и четыре удара. Странно, да?

-Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь,- ответил он.- Думаю, тебе лучше немного поспать. Утром проснешься, тебе станет стыдно, и ты как всегда сбежишь.

-Я не сбегу, - пообещала она, слушая гул его голоса.- Пока сам не прогонишь, я не уйду.

-Спи,- посоветовал он, устраиваясь поудобнее у подлокотника. – Уже очень поздно.

-Не могу, сны приносят кошмары, мне их наяву хватает,- пробормотала она, глубоко вздыхая.

-Ты говорила, что когда ты здесь, не так страшно. Ты здесь, я рядом, так что во имя Господа, заткнись и спи,- он обхватил ее покрепче.

-Как скажешь, шеф,- затихая ответила она, обнимая его в ответ.- Хоть бы одна ночь без кошмаров… всего одна…

Он чуть улыбнулся, чувствуя, что она мгновенно уснула. Ни дать ни взять, действительно ребенок в теле взрослой женщины.

Знакомо и так ускользающее…

Он глубоко вздохнул и погрузился в сон.

Поле, но не то, с кошмарным крестом, а ярко-зеленое, будто бы сошедшее с глянцевого журнала, с высокой травой, цветами, деревьями где-то вдали; поле, на котором были лишь двое как будто в райском саду – она с цветочным венком на голове, в совершенно немыслимом цветастом коротком платье и босиком, и он, в белоснежном костюме, черной рубашке и с гитарой в руках.

-Sugar, ahhh

honey honey

you are my candy girl

and you got me wanting you,- подпевал он под ритм приторно-слащавой модной некогда песенки.

Саманта притворно ахала от такого внимания и делала вид, что смущается.

-Honey, ahhh

sugar sugar

you are my candy girl

and you got me wanting you…

В любом другом сне еще можно было бы понять образы, но только не в этом радостно-зеленом раю цвета, психоделиков и сахара.

И тем не менее это было даже в какой-то степени приятно – красивое поле, цветы, цветочный венок в волосах, который она, смеясь, возложила на голову мужчины, присевшего рядом и смотревшего на нее с такой любовью, которую увидеть в глазах настоящего Джина Ханта было сродни второму пришествию Христа.

Когда он потянулся к ней за поцелуем, она, вместо того, чтобы наклониться к нему, вздрогнула и… проснулась.

-When i kissed you girl i knew how sweet a kiss could be

i knew how sweet a kiss could be

Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me

pour your sweetness over me…- по-идиотски радостно сообщило радио на столе Ханта под жужжание его бритвы и его мурлыканья под нос.

-Убейте меня кто-нибудь,- застонала Саманта, закрывая голову руками.

-И тебе доброго утра, Спящая Красавица,- вполне довольно поприветствовал Хант, складывая бритву в коробочку и освежая лицо одеколоном.- Как кошмары?

-Спасибо, просто великолепно,- она поморщилась от страшно надоедливой мелодии, количества сахара в которой хватило бы на небольшую армию на радость дантистам.- Я только что вспомнила, что мне нужно найти и уничтожить студию звукозаписи подобного медово-сахарного ужаса.

-Чем тебе не угодила песня?- он прошел к столу, на ходу поправляя на себе невесть откуда взявшуюся свежую белую рубашку, заправляя ее в темно-синие, почти черные брюки - боже, продолжение сна наоборот? – и завязывая на шее галстук.

-У меня зубы ноют уже от одних аккордов,- застонала она.

-Это не зубы, а голова от ночных возлияний. Добро пожаловать в реальность, Джонс. Порцию на завтрак?- он протянул ей фляжку.

-Боже, Джин, ты смерти моей желаешь? – возмутилась она.- Который час? – она встала с диванчика и с хрустом размяла позвоночник.

-Почти восемь.

-Все понятно, я умоюсь и исчезну, пока Рэтбон не приперся узнать, какого черта я делаю в управлении.

-Ему плевать, если тебе это интересно. Ты здесь не чужая.

-Я посторонняя, шеф,- она толкнула дверь его кабинета, моргая от света и зевая.- Никаких больше возлияний на ночь и никакого сна, хватит с меня,- пробормотала она, выходя из офиса и следуя в туалет.

Освежившись в туалете, Джонс вышла в коридор, нос к носу столкнувшись с суперинтендантом.

-Доброе утро, Саманта,- кивнул мужчина, ничуть не удивившись ей.- Вы сегодня рано.

-Э… - она растерялась – она же уволена, он что, забыл? – Доброе утро, сэр. Я задержалась со старшим инспектором, дела и все такое, понимаете.

-О, конечно,- чуть улыбнулся Рэтбон.- Будь я помоложе, я бы тоже задержался с такой красивой леди.

-Нет-нет, сэр, мы работали, обсуждали дела,- поспешила она заверить его – не хватало еще Ханту иметь проблемы из-за нее.- Только дела.

-Вот как?- он приподнял седые брови.- Джин стареет, если по ночам предпочитает действительно работать с красотками. Доброго дня, Саманта,- он чуть кивнул ей.

-Эм… взаимно, сэр,- снова растерялась она.- Простите, Вы точно приняли мое заявление об увольнении?

Он обернулся.

-Конечно, почему Вы спрашиваете?

-Просто… Вы даже не удивились, увидев меня здесь, я подумала, что должно быть мое заявление потерялось или шеф просил, чтобы оно потерялось, или…- она пожала плечами.

-«Шеф?»- уточнил Рэтбон.- О, уверен, ради такой преданности я бы с удовольствием потерял любые документы, но нет, Ваше заявление подписано и оформлено. Вы уволены.

-Но почему же?..

-Вы не чужая, Саманта, хоть больше и не офицер полиции, так что думаю, если надумаете приходить консультировать отдел по вопросам безопасности или оказывать посильную помощь в расследовании, уверен, Ваш шеф, как Вы его предпочитаете называть, будет рад такому вниманию. Кстати, раз уж Вы напомнили,- он сунул руку во внутренний карман и вытащил конверт.- Как раз хотел отдать.

-Что это?- она покосилась на белый конверт.

-Деньги,- Рэтбон сунул конверт ей в руки.- Выходное пособие, премии и плюс неиспользованный отпуск.

-Но я…

-И не волнуйтесь, инспектор Хант уже вычел из жалованья материальный ущерб,- заверил Рэтбон.- Кстати, он как раз и предложил Вашу кандидатуру на постоянной основе в качестве консультанта убойного отдела. Разумеется, все деньги пойдут мимо бухгалтерии из фонда взаимопомощи семьям офицеров.

-Что? Нет! Мне не нужны деньги! Сэр, мне даже не нужна работа и мне тем более не нужны деньги семей тех, кто пострадал на службе!

Рэтбон приподнял брови еще на дюйм.

-Не знаю, где Джин нас нашел, но Вы истинное сокровище, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- сказал он.- Кстати, повеселитесь на балу у мэра, говорят, это будет чудесное мероприятие,- он чуть поклонился и прошел к себе в кабинет.

-Я его убью,- пообещала Саманта, в полнейшем шоке глядя на дверь кабинета Рэтбона.

-Доброе утро, - раздался голос сзади.- Кого с утра пораньше собралась убивать?

-Привет, Энни,- ответила Джонс.- Ханта.

-С утра? – удивилась девушка.- А что ты здесь делаешь? Ты ведь не уволена, да?

-Да нет, уволена,- огорчила подругу Джонс.- Заявление принято, увольнительные получены, а теперь еще мне дали скаутское задание помогать отделу за вознаграждение.

-Это здорово, верно?- обрадовалась Энни.

-Это не здорово, это веревка на моей шее,- Саманта стиснула конверт.- Почему он постоянно меня контролирует даже там, где я от него далеко?

-Рэтбон?

-Нет, Хант. Кстати, держи,- она быстро сунула конверт в руки Энни.

-Что там?

-Деньги,- Саманта прошла в офис, следом вбежала Энни.

-Но мне не нужно! – она протянула конверт обратно.

-Мне тоже, так что можешь просто выкинуть, а можешь купить какое-нибудь красивое модное платье, мне все равно, а теперь прости, мне нужно забрать шлем и кое на кого наорать для поднятия духа,- Саманта уже сделала шаг к кабинету, но Энни ее решительно перехватила за руку.

-Саманта, меня это не касается,- сказала она,- это твои деньги и мне они не нужны,- она вложила злосчастный конверт в руки Джонс и прошла на свое место.

-Доброе утро, босс… мэм…- поздоровался Крис, зевая на ходу.

-Привет, Крис.

-Джонс, доброго утра и какого черта ты тут торчишь, если ты уволена?- своеобразно поприветствовал Рей.

-И тебе сиять как солнце, Рей,- пробормотала Саманта.- Как раз пытаюсь прояснить ситуацию с собственным увольнением.

Она толкнула дверь кабинета Ханта и с ходу швырнула конверт ему на стол.

-Я получила выходное пособие, больше мне не надо и не смей опекать меня, я ясно выражаюсь?- разъяренно сообщила она.

Джин оторвался от папок и положил ручку.

-Что я опять сделал не так, что ты снова решила на меня наорать? – в раздражении бросил он, глядя на нее снизу вверх.

-Твоих рук дело с Рэтбоном и должностью консультанта на оплачиваемой основе?

-Нет, то есть да, хотя вообще нет. Я только сказал, что ты пригодишься для полевых работ, а он развил идею с вознаграждением, так что забирай конверт и закрой рот,- он протянул ей деньги.

-Иди к нему и передай, что я не буду работать на полицию, - приказала она, указывая на дверь.

-А молоко с печеньем мне тебе не принести?- начал закипать он.- Я тебе не девочка на побегушках, Джонс, и не твой дружок. Ты сказала, что подчиняешься мне, вот и подчиняйся.

-Ты – не вся полиция, ты и команда – отдельно взятый островок, а на остальных мне чихать с колокольни, так что разберись со свалившейся на мою голову работой и скажи, чтобы Рэтбон…

-Шеф,- дверь открылась, впуская в кабинет Сэма.- Привет, Саманта. Шеф, документы Криса, я перепроверил дважды,- он сгрузил пачку папок на стол.

-Да что с вами происходит, люди?!- едва не схватилась за голову девушка.- Я тут и все решили, что все в порядке?

-Прекрати орать!- рявкнул на нее Хант, вскочив.- Живо забрала конверт и прекратила истерику! – он протянул ей деньги.

Джонс зло зыркнула на него глазами, но молча забрала конверт.

-И почему вы никак не можете жить мирно?- с тоской произнес Сэм, выходя за дверь.

-А теперь слушай меня, Больше-Не-Коп,- четко выделил он.- Ты сама присягнула на верность мне и команде.

-Тебе,- поправила Саманта.

-Не перебивай меня!- заорал Хант. Саманта стиснула зубы и вздернула подбородок.- Мне так мне, хорошо, прекрасно. Раз я твой шеф, а ты моя подчиненная, тогда ты будешь выполнять мои приказы и не своевольничать на моей территории или можешь убираться совсем, чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было. В Гайд, в Блэкпул, хоть за океан – мне плевать, но пока ты решила быть рядом, веди себя как одна из моих людей. Я ясно говорю?

-Предельно, шеф,- отчеканила девушка, глядя на него.

-Хорошо,- кивнул он.- А теперь будь хорошей девочкой и раз ты все равно здесь, сделай мне кофе.

-Я тебе не служанка, так что свои личностные нужды можешь засунуть себе в…

-Шеф, вызов!- Филлис как вихрь ворвалась в кабинет.- Доброе утро, мэм,- торопливо поздоровалась она с Джонс. Та кивнула.

-Что опять?- Хант уперся ладонями в стол.

-Фермерское хозяйство в Салфорде, - сообщила она.- Владелец, мистер Уильям Брэзел, сообщил о пришельцах и кругах на своих полях.

Джонс округлила глаза.

-Росуэлл?

-Брэзел,- поправила Филлис.- Вы едете?

-Выезжаем,- Хант тут же вылетел из кабинета.- Так, поступил звонок от зеленых человечков с Марса,- сообщил он команде.- Рей, Крис, Сэм – в машину, Картрайт, сидишь в офисе и будешь с Филлис на связи.

-НЛО?- повторила Саманта, выходя из кабинета.- Это шутка? Какой к черту Росуэлл?

-Брэзел, мэм,- в очередной раз повторила Доббс.

-Она про город в Нью-Мексико в Штатах,- пояснил Сэм, надевая куртку.

-НЛО? – в который раз скептически повторила Саманта, скроив рожу и закатывая глаза.- НЛО и круги на полях? Господи, ну это даже несерьезно!

-Джонс, тебе отдельное приглашение?- Хант сверкнул на нее глазами.- Шевели задницей и марш к своему драндулету! Быстро! Быстро!- он хлопнул в ладоши.

Саманта на мгновение скрылась в его кабинете и выбежала уже со шлемом в руках.

-Шеф, полегче,- попенял Сэм.- Она же не коп.

-Она больше чем не коп, Дороти,- резко ответил Хант, входя в лифт.- Но у нее есть чудесный дар переворачивать все с ног на голову и как-то в этом барахле жить, да и ты со своими милыми замашками педика из Гайда почему-то работаешь лучше, когда вся команда в сборе, так что приходится брать эту дикарку, чтобы ты не зудел у меня над ухом. Джонс, шевелись! – рявкнул он на выбежавшую из офиса девушку.

-Извини, шеф,- она вбежала в лифт и нажала кнопку первого этажа.

-Хорошо, команда вооруженных ублюдков в сборе,- удовлетворенно заметил Хант.- Кстати, об оружии…

Ровно через пять минут офицеры были вооружены.

-Да, превосходно, на меня не обращайте внимания, найду себе палку от швабры, - Саманта отошла в сторону, завистливо глядя на пистолеты в руках мужчин.

-Тебе не положено, ты гражданское лицо,- бросил Хант.- Зато тут полно барахла, так что можешь порыться в том ящике,- он кивнул куда-то в сторону.- Там, я так думаю, найдется кое-что интересное как раз твоего размера.

-Но это же!.. – ахнула она, вытаскивая меч.

-Все чистое, не трясись,- обнадежил Хант.- Поживее, Алиса, никто тебя ждать не будет,- он кивнул команде и вышел.

-Боже, я попала в рай!- девушка вытащила четыре метательных ножа в удобных ножнах на ремнях как раз таких, чтобы можно было прицепить их к лодыжкам и запястьям, чем она и занялась.

Еще через две минуты она выбежала на парковку.

-Шеф, подожди!- крикнула она.

-Что еще? Есть место сзади, если ты решила ехать как нормальная женщина.

-Я не об этом. Полиция, шеф, это здорово – оцепление места, контроль, но нужны пробы воздуха, пробы почвы, воды. А если там радиация? Туда опасно соваться без подготовки.

-Вообще-то она права, шеф,- согласился Сэм.

-У нас есть подготовка, Джонс,- Хант продемонстрировал ей кобуру. - И у нас есть ты, чудо-пилюля от всего на свете. Этого мало?

-Но это неправильно, шеф!- попыталась возразить она.- Этого мало!

-Саманта, забудь про правильность,- шепнул Сэм.- Он уже мысленно на месте и ведет себя как всегда – все разносит и всем угрожает.

-Эй, я все слышу!- рявкнул Хант.- Долго мы еще будем тут торчать?

-Жду сигнала, - Саманта надела шлем и перчатки, сев в седло.

Король зарычал, разводя пары, Кортина сыто заурчала как огромная бронзовая кошка.

-Не отставай!- крикнул Хант, срываясь с места.

Король рванул за машиной.


	88. Chapter 88

Да бога ради, в самом-то деле – НЛО в семидесятых! Не то, чтобы это было бы странным, в конце концов, наверняка Доктор Кто и Торчвуд были созданы именно под влиянием небывалой популярности проявляемому к Великобритании интересу среди пришельцев, но все же почему же именно сейчас? Разумеется, круги на полях привлекали уфологов всего мира, одно плато Наска со своими рисунками чего стоит, но чтобы такие совпадения – Джонс, являющаяся практически маньячкой фантастических сериалов, странный мир, Джин Хант, Сэм Тайлер, а теперь еще и пришельцы и все в одном месте как будто специально.

И причем тут вообще полиция, если это дело в общем-то властей или армии? И почему же именно отдел Ханта, а не РУО Литтона?

Король летел за Кортиной, лишь едва отставая, все-таки Хант гонял как чертов Шумахер, даже не выжимая из своей машины всего, на что она была способна.

Внезапно появившийся юноша на дороге заставил Саманту нервно дернуться, отчего байк потерял управление и пропорол боком асфальт, выбросив наездника из седла на полной скорости. Девушка пару раз перекувыркнулась и замерла.

-Не делай так больше,- попросила она, приходя в себя, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.- Я очень рада тебя видеть, я безумно счастлива видеть тебя, но ты меня убьешь, если будешь появляться прямо на дороге, когда я еду.

Юноша смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Она распрямилась, глядя на него.

-Здравствуй, Джин,- тепло улыбнулась она ему.- Ты себе представить не можешь, как мне было одиноко без тебя,- его губы чуть дрогнули в болезненной улыбке.- Прости, что я тогда… - она на миг опустила голову,- в общем, прости за все, я никогда больше так не поступлю с тобой.

Улыбка юноши как будто приклеилась к губам, отчего лицо приобрело зловещий вид, но Саманту это не пугало.

-Если ты пришел сейчас, значит, что-то произошло? Я для чего-то нужна? – юноша повернулся, глядя в поле.- Что?- не поняла девушка.- Там что-то есть? – он продолжил смотреть в сторону.- Милый, я не могу сейчас, у меня нет времени, но если немного подождешь, я разберусь с делами, а потом обязательно примусь за все, что пожелаешь.

Он не шевелился, все так же глядя куда-то вдаль.

Девушка проследила его взгляд – просто поле, ничего особенного, пастбище для овец, коз. Просто совершенно обычное поле. Однако Джин не стал бы появляться просто от нечего делать.

-Эм… Джин, милый,- позвала она его – юноша повернулся к ней.- Мой шеф… в общем, какое-то запутанное дело в Салфорде, НЛО, какие-то круги на полях – я не понимаю, но поскольку я должна быть с ним рядом, я тоже еду туда с командой, понимаешь?- он не ответил, снова отворачиваясь.- Нет-нет-нет, Джин, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня,- попросила она снова.- Джин, я не могу бросить его, когда я ему нужна… ПОКА я нужна ему, ты понимаешь? – он резко развернулся к ней, сделав шаг навстречу.

…Снова серое небо над головой, карканье воронья, грубо сколоченный крест вдали, дом с флюгером в виде человека с мешком на спине, бескрайнее поле впереди и лишь сбоку какой-то крохотный участок засеянного поля со злаковыми – буквально клочок земли да несколько колосков на нем, огороженных почему-то колючей проволокой как забором...

Саманта надрывно вздохнула, схватившись за горло и упав на колени – воздух в легких как будто кончился. Юноша встал рядом, глядя на нее.

-Я не могу поехать туда, Джин,- прохрипела она.- Не сейчас, дорогой. И лично Я не должна туда ехать, пойми, милый. Мне действительно очень жаль, но я не могу причинить ему вред, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что ты пытаешься мне сказать, я не знаю, кто ты шефу, я не знаю, что он сделал с тобой, но я не верю, что это он так… с тобой… это не он, родной, не нужно обвинять его.

Она говорила так мягко, как только могла, стараясь не обидеть друга, но и дать ему понять, что Хант не виноват в трагедии с ним. Это кто-то другой, а Хант… да бог его знает, почему он держит в коробке фотографию юноши и кто он ему.

Губы молодого копа поникли.

-Джин, - Саманта встала на одно колено, глядя на друга.- Джин, я понимаю тебя, ты зовешь меня в то фермерское хозяйство, верно? Но я не могу сейчас, я не должна, понимаешь, милый? Мне правда очень-очень жаль, но я не могу туда ехать. Не потому что не хочу, а потому… - она облизнула губы.- Мне страшно, Джин. Я не могу и не хочу разочароваться в шефе настолько, чтобы возненавидеть его, если… нет, я даже не хочу об этом думать. Это не он, милый. Я знаю, что ты ищешь убийцу, я знаю, что ты одинок, что… нет, я не знаю, на самом деле, что с тобой,- поправилась она.- Но я клянусь, мой шеф, мой Джин – он замечательный человек,- единственный глаз юноши чуть расширился, ресницы дрогнули, губы снова чуть дернулись в измученной улыбке.- Ты согласен, что он хороший человек?- переспросила Саманта, надеясь, что правильно поняла друга.- Хорошо, милый, - она не стала подниматься с колен.- Очень хорошо, тогда что ты хотел, дорогой? Ты приходишь, чтобы помогать мне, значит, ты что-то знаешь, верно? Мне не нужно ехать туда, да? – улыбка юноши померкла.- Там опасно? – переполошилась Джонс.- Джин, господи, что там? Там в самом деле пришельцы или что-то похуже? Радиация? Яд? Там смерть? – он отвернулся, снова глядя в поле.- Джин, постой, - она протянула к нему руку, даже не понимая, что не сможет его коснуться…

…Снова поле, серое небо, дом, крест, снова колючая проволока, но колосьев стало больше, они колыхались под порывами ветра, доносившим запахи прелых листьев, сырой земли и яблок, они шевелились как живые, разбухали как огромные гнойники и наконец лопнули с противным чмоком, выпуская из себя сотни мелких змей с синими человеческими глазами. Саманта вскрикнула в ужасе и закрыла глаза.

-Шеф, шеф, стой! – Сэм оглянулся назад.- Шеф, Саманты нет!

-Проклятье,- машина дернулась, тормозя.- Ну что еще стряслось? – в раздражении обернулся Хант.- Почему она никогда не может вести себя как взрослый человек, а не как избалованный ребенок?

-Может, ее байк поврежден или что-то еще,- Сэм в нетерпении похлопал по двери.- Байкеры постоянно травмируются. Нужно ехать назад, шеф.

-Я говорил, чтобы сидела в машине как нормальный человек, а не ехала верхом на каком-то куске дерьма, так нет же,- снова заворчал Хант, тем не менее разворачивая Кортину и давя газ.

К счастью, ехать далеко не пришлось, буквально за поворотом лежала Саманта, рядом валялся байк и уже по одному лишь тормозному следу стало ясно, что на дороге что-то было и она не хотела врезаться в это что-то, потому не смогла затормозить вовремя, байк повело и ее выбросило из седла.

-Нет!- Сэм чуть не поседел от страха, выбегая из машины.- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!

Хант хлопнул дверью Кортины, выходя и бегом направляясь к лежащей девушке.

-Джонс!

Сэм не стал снимать шлем – мало ли, вдруг повреждена шея?

-Шеф, проверь пульс,- попросил он.

-А сам?- Хант присел около девушки.

-Просто проверь пульс,- Сэм взял его за руку и приложил его пальцы к шее девушки.- Есть?

-Есть,- подтвердил Хант.- Я бы сказал, «есть в квадрате» - бьется, что птица в клетке.

-Хорошо,- Сэм осторожно похлопал девушку по руке.- Саманта?

-По щекам, и сними эту банку с ее головы,- посоветовал Хант, глядя на него.

-Нельзя снимать. Саманта! Сэмми!

-Джин!- она резко вскочила, перепугав обоих мужчин и Рея с Крисом, стоявших около машины.

-Иисусе, Джонс!- Хант от испуга свалился на задницу.- Прекрати так делать!- завопил он, вскакивая и отряхиваясь.

-Сэмми, что произошло?- Сэм помог подруге подняться.

-Увидела кролика, решила объехать, но не смогла сманеврировать на скорости,- соврала Джонс.

-Какого хера еще надо объезжать всяких там кроликов, Алиса?- окончательно разозлился Хант.- Давила бы его – кроликом больше, кроликом меньше.

-Алисы не давят Белых Кроликов, Джин,- Саманта поправила шлем и подняла свой байк.- О, малыш, мне очень жаль,- застонала она, увидев длинную глубокую царапину на его боку – просто один в один как у нее на щеке.- Так мы едем?

-Она что, говорила с этой железкой?- обернулся к Сэму Хант.- Скажи, это нормально?

-Она просто привязана к нему, она его любит,- Сэм пожал плечами, проходя к машине.

-Я тоже люблю свою малышку, но я с ней не разговариваю,- бросил Хант, опускаясь на водительское сидение.- Джонс, порядок?- крикнул он в окно. Саманта молча подняла руку вверх в общепринятом знаке «все в порядке».- Поехали!

Кортина рванула с места – следом полетел Король.

Она не знала, почему промолчала насчет предупреждения друга. Отчасти причиной тому были слова Генезиса о невмешательстве в дела Ханта. Да и потом, скажи она, что бы это изменило? Неужели же шеф решил бы раз в жизни ее послушать и не ехать к черту на рога? Наверняка он наоборот бы воодушевился и рванул быстрее ветра. Уж лучше тогда просто быть рядом и приглядывать за ним как он за ней, чем лишний раз злить.

Ехать пришлось долго, фермерское хозяйство находилось почти на окраине Салфорда, едва ли не рядом с Болтоном, откуда рукой подать было до Фаррингфилд Грин, куда звал молодой коп Джин. Может, Джин как раз намекал на то, что будет как раз по пути и можно было бы заехать и туда?

Саманта крепче сжала руль. Нет, слишком рано и слишком страшно, чтобы ехать туда. И, в конце-то концов, Джин должен понять, что это не ее дело, что не она должна будет разгадать тайну несчастного парня и историю его гибели. Хант ее прибьет, если она туда сунется, он потеряет к ней доверие и это просто может сломать его и ее саму, ведь все, что между ними было, основывалось именно на полном и безоговорочном доверии друг другу, пусть даже и, как ни странно, с примесью лжи и недоговорок. Может, оно и к лучшему, что нет стопроцентной правды – кому это нужно? Они же просто люди, а не роботы, они просто живут. Не святые, но и не сказать, чтобы особенно грешники, просто люди как люди.

Кавалькада остановилась лишь раз на заправке – Хант решил загрузить машину по полной программе, заодно приказав заправщику разобраться и с байком Джонс.

-Ты веришь в то, что это пришельцы?- пока транспортные средства заправляли, Саманта отошла к другу. Сэм пожал плечами.

-Не знаю. Однажды я уже ошибся с бомбой ИРА, не хочу строить предположений. Может, и пришельцы, может, просто бред пьяного старика или какой-то галлюциноген.

-Ты что, боишься ему сказать?- не поверила Саманта.- Ты боишься, что он не поверит? – она кивнула на Ханта, наблюдающего за работой заправщика и одновременно выговаривающего Крису за то, что тот достал сигареты и решил покурить.

-Я даже уже не знаю, во что верить,- вздохнул Сэм.- И да, не хочу его бесить. По-моему, он уже не в духе с момента получения звонка. Думаешь, он что-то знает?

-Понятия не имею,- Саманта покусала губу, глядя на шефа.- Мне было предупреждение об этом деле,- не выдержала она.

-Информация?- мгновенно подобрался Сэм.

-Я не поняла что конкретно, все было образно, но одно скажу точно – там что-то есть и мне это уже не по нраву.

-Просто будем приглядывать друг за другом,- Сэм чуть приобнял ее за плечо.- Это семидесятые, какие НЛО?

-Зачем он потащил меня?- задумчиво спросила девушка.- Я не к тому, что я против, я наоборот только за, но все-таки странно, если это обычное дело. Да, я хочу быть рядом при любой возможности, но я больше не коп, даже если я что-то увижу или пойму, я смогу проходить по делу лишь свидетелем, но уже не как детектив, а потом… Сэм, я же не смогу опрашивать потерпевших, я не смогу строить предположения. Единственное, что я могу – смотреть и защищать по необходимости. И лучше бы необходимости как раз-то не было.

-А кто тебе дал предупреждение?- спросил Сэм.

-Мой друг, Джин.

-Что?- спросил Хант, подходя к паре.- Джонс, Тайлер, вы когда-нибудь прекратите обжиматься при любом удобном случае, а? Если там есть хоть какие-то пришельцы, пусть лучше голубые человечки забирают вас обоих.

-Серые, Джин,- поправила Саманта.

-Зеленые,- одновременно с подругой произнес Сэм.- Думаешь, там действительно чертовщина, шеф?

-Думаю, что если мы немедленно не выйдем, придется возиться весь день, а уже почти одиннадцать, время ланча, а тут даже перекусить негде,- Хант потер живот.- Если там и есть что-то, то точно не человечки, а какой-нибудь пьяный старикан, спятивший от своих овец,- Сэм приподнял брови, удивившись, Саманта нахмурилась, тиская в руке шлем.- Что?- недоуменно спросил он, заметив одинаковое удивление на лицах пары.- Мы едем или как?

-Едем, только заплачу за бензин,- Саманта сунула руку в карман.

-Я уже все оплатил,- поторопил Хант, подходя к машине.

-Эм… шеф, на пару слов, если можно,- попросила Саманта, оттаскивая его за рукав в сторону, пока Сэм садился в Кортину.

-Что еще? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

-Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, но не нужно выставлять меня дурой перед твоими людьми,- тихо сообщила она.

-Ты о чем? – он сверкнул на нее глазами.

-Это не рыцарство, Джин, это не забота, это унижение – Джонс безработная и у нее нет денег, чтобы оплатить бензин.

Хант глубоко вздохнул и закатил глаза.

-А я всерьез думал, что ты умнее, чем я думал,- заявил он.- Не хочешь заботы – не надо, в следующий раз просто перешагну через тебя, когда ты в очередной раз свалишься. Довольна?

Она пожала плечами.

-Как скажешь, шеф,- совершенно равнодушно бросила она.- Поехали?

Хант пристально посмотрел ей в спину, но промолчал.

С самого первого момента, едва Хант вышел из машины, Сэм заметил, что Саманта пристально смотрит на него каким-то странно-изучающим взглядом, как будто действительно следит как удав за кроликом или собака за овцой.

Сэм передернулся – если б шеф узнал, что про него думает заместитель, он бы взбесился и закопал бы его прямо на поле, но слава же богу, что Хант не имел в своих отрицательно-положительных качествах гипноз и телепатию.

Машина подъехала почти к самому аккуратному кирпичному дому с резным флажком-флюгером на крыше, байк Джонс затормозил чуть ближе к дому.

-Так, - Хант упер руки в бока, дожидаясь, пока команда вылезет из машины,- быстренько делаем все дела и возвращаемся в город, пока я кого-нибудь не прибил.

-Почему?- вдруг спросила Саманта, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз.- Странные воспоминания? Навязчивые идеи? Дежа вю?

Хант резко развернулся к ней.

-Ты о чем?

-Фермерское хозяйство,- она пожала плечами.- Мало ли…

Он прищурился, но отвечать не стал.

-Так,- снова повторил он, разворачиваясь к команде,- делаем все быстро и валим.

Сэм заметил, что Саманта напряглась и уже открыла рот, чтобы снова что-то сказать, определенно что-то обидное для Ханта, но совершенно непонятное остальным, и поспешил успокоить подругу.

-Сэмми, да что с тобой?

-Ничего, просто…- она передернула плечами, поморщившись.- Мне здесь не нравится, Сэм. Жуткое место.

-Думаешь?..

-Ничего я не думаю, я вообще здесь думать не могу, как будто здесь глушитель. Просто неприятно здесь быть.

-Почему?

-Дежа вю. Пойдем.

Хант постучал в дверь и Сэм снова удивился – Саманта побледнела и задрожала.

-Ты точно в порядке?- шепнул ей Сэм.

-Мне здесь ОЧЕНЬ не нравится,- повторила она.

Дверь распахнулась и девушка едва сдержала вопль – Сэм взял ее за руку.

-Здрасьте, - Хант вытащил жетон полицейского и сунул его под нос хозяину – высокому, тощему, седому человеку лет семидесяти, уже через миг убрав его обратно в карман.- Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант,- представился он.- Где у Вас тут голубые человечки?

-Серые,- поправила Саманта шепотом.

-Зеленые,- в тот же миг шепнул Сэм.

-Пришельцы?- мужчина округлил глаза от страха.- Ой!- он заметил Саманту и закрыл рот ладонями. Хант обернулся на девушку – та сузила глаза, мрачно глядя на Брэзела таким взглядом, словно готовилась его распотрошить особо варварским способом.

-Это не пришелец, мистер Брэзел,- поспешил сказать Хант.- Это заноза в моей заднице.

-Мы можем посмотреть на круги на полях, сэр?- Сэм чуть вышел вперед, заслоняя собой подругу.

-Круги на полях?- повторил мужчина, выпучивая глаза как лягушка.- О, да, конечно, сэр.

-Детектив,- мягко поправил Сэм.- Детектив Сэм Тайлер.

-Оч-ч-чень рад,- Брэзел схватил его за руку и от души потряс, все так же с опаской поглядывая на Саманту.

-Это дет… это Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, консультант,- представил Сэм девушку. Та протянула руку, но Брэзел с приглушенным воплем отшатнулся. Сэм недоуменно покосился на девушку – она сложила пальцы так, как будто ее рука была трехпалой. Старый трюк поклонников космических приключений!

-Джонс, прекрати немедленно,- зашипел на нее Хант и Саманта тут же убрала руку.- Давайте, мистер Брэзел, не будем терять времени, показывайте круги, поля и всех прочих человечков,- поторопил Хант испуганного мужчину. Тот протиснулся мимо могучего торса Ханта, мимо Сэма и, стараясь не смотреть на Джонс, побрел в поле.

-Зачем ты так?- шепотом поинтересовался Сэм у подруги.

-Он мне не нравится,- так же шепотом ответила она.- Мне вообще вся эта затея с расследованием кругов на полях не нравится. И мне совершенно не нравится, что здесь нет ни военных, ни правительства, ни прессы, но больше всего мне не нравится все это,- она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону.

-Что все?- не понял Сэм.

-Это все, - раздраженно бросила Саманта.- Сэм, я городской житель, а это пригород, я понятия не имею о том, как можно жить в таких мягко говоря некомфортных условиях.

-Ты сказала,- улыбнулся Сэм.- Сэмми, ты же байкер, ты готова сидеть в седле своего красавца сутками.

-Это другое, не передергивай,- зашипела она.- То город, нормальные дороги, а не земля под ногами. Мне здесь совершенно не нравится, я не люблю, когда я беспомощна, как слепой котенок.

-Ты зрячий котенок, Саманта,- Сэм ненадолго взял ее за руку, пока никто не видел.- Нежный, но шальной котенок.

-Мне не до заигрываний,- помрачнела девушка.- Мой друг просил меня ехать к нему, не ездить сюда, я ему верю.

-Друг? Тот твой друг-привидение?

-Он самый. И он не ошибается. Если он показал мне колосья, это обязательно что-то значит.

-Он показал тебе колосья?

-Прекрати повторять за мной как попугай! Сэм, мне в самом деле здесь очень не по душе, у меня просто душа не на месте.

-Ты боишься?- мужчина осторожно сжал ее пальцы в своей ладони.

-До смерти,- едва кивнула она.

Если уж Джонс открыто призналась в том, что напугана до такой степени, что дальше некуда, Сэм тоже мог бы признаться, что затея с расследованием загадочных кругов на полях – не лучшая идея Ханта.

-Потому что это сельская местность?

-Потому что я здесь беспомощна, я ровным счетом ничем не смогу помочь, даже если меня ткнут носом в очевидное. Ой, мамочки!- взвизгнула она, едва не наступив на какую-то мелкую змею, порскнувшую из-под ног.

-Что там у вас еще?- Хант обернулся на них.

-Ничего, просто змея,- быстро ответил Сэм.- Все нормально.

Хант покосился на Джонс.

-С каких это пор ты боишься змей?

-Только что начала,- огрызнулась она, заметив насмешливо-издевательскую ухмылку Рея.

-Мы почти пришли, господа и леди,- Брэзел разгребал перед собой колосья как ледокол хрупкие весенние льдины.- Еще немного.

Сэм ободряюще коснулся плеча девушки, как бы напоминая, что он рядом, что все в порядке, но она только смахнула его руку.

Круги представляли собой площадки смятых колосьев – стебли были не сломаны, а примяты, причем не хаотично, а как будто спиралью.

-Нужны пробы почвы, шеф,- сказал Сэм Ханту.- Нужны специалисты-уфологи, агрономы, нужно взять пробы воды, стеблей, проверить радиационный фон, а мы приехали пустыми.

-Вполне хватит твоих мозгов и…- он обернулся на Джонс, с отстраненно-нерешительным видом топтавшуюся у края круга.- Впрочем, да, тебя вполне достаточно.

-Нужно измерить магнитное поле,- вдруг сказала Саманта.- Черт с ней с радиацией, ее здесь нет, но что-то же здесь есть, верно?

-Шум от тебя,- Хант отвернулся к Брэзелу, нагнувшемуся над стеблями.- Сэр, расскажите, что произошло?

-Это были они, инспектор,- старик поднял большой палец и не глядя ткнул им в небо.- Как ясный день, сэр, это точно были они.

-И как они выглядели?- спросил Сэм, доставая блокнот и ручку.- На что они были похожи?

-На… на людей, да, сэр, они были высокими, черными…

-Чунга-чангами из Африки?- фыркнул Рей.

-Нет, сэр,- Брэзел качнул головой, не поднимаясь.- Это были не люди, я точно знаю.

-И когда это было? – снова спросил Сэм.

-Ночью, около трех часов.

Саманта громко вздохнула.

-Вы настолько хорошо видите в темноте, мистер Брэзел? – спросила она.

Мужчина перевел на нее взгляд слезящихся глаз.

-Я вижу то, что не видят остальные, мисс,- загадочно произнес он.- Я вижу теней, призраков, странных людей, потому что я не такой, как все.

Сэм взглянул на подругу – это было уже не презрение, не страх, не паника, а то самое недоуменное понимание, как было и у него самого. Люди в этом мире иногда говорили то, что думал он сам – Джони Ньютон, Ким Трент, простые прохожие, Нельсон, даже Нил, бывший парень Энни, как будто они все пытались дать ему понять, что это действительно удивительное место и время. И вот теперь на лице своей подруги Сэм увидел точно такое же удивление и понимание – она была с Брэзелом как бы на одной волне, со своими призраками, скелетами в шкафу, мертвыми копами, взывающими к ней и прочими девочками из настроечной таблицы телевизора.

-И что говорят Вам эти тени, мистер Брэзел?- она наклонилась к нему.- Издают щелкающие звуки? Угрожают убить все живое на планете или задают один и тот же вопрос «Чего ты хочешь?», а может просто предлагают выкупить душу в обмен на безграничную власть и знания?

Сэм непонимающе проморгался – что? Хант сверкнул глазами и поджал губы, Рей закатил глаза, а Крис побледнел.

-Это время перемен, мисс,- задыхаясь, прошептал Брэзел.- Есть ли жизнь на Марсе? Может ли человек вспомнить все?

Сэм распахнул глаза.

-Не рановато ли для фантастики и Марса?- спокойно ответила Саманта, распрямляясь и подавая ему руку. Он ухватился за ее запястье и встал.

-Так,- громко возвестил Хант,- тут уже все увидели, пошли в дом, осмотрим все там.

-Шеф, если позволишь, я бы задержалась,- попросила Саманта. Хант прищурился на нее.

-Зачем?

-Осмотрюсь. И мне нужен один из вас – я не коп, мои слова будут лишь словами свидетеля.

-Крис, остаешься с Джонс и записываешь каждое ее слово,- распорядился Хант.

-Ладно, шеф,- молодой коп кивнул.

-Итак, мистер Брэзел…- Хант увлек хозяина земель вперед к дому.

-Босс? То есть мэм? – Крис достал блокнот и карандаш.

-Скажи, ты что-нибудь знаешь про сельскую местность? – она осмотрела бесконечное зеленое поле.

-Немного, мэм.

-А я типично городской житель, так что про пригородную жизнь я не знаю вообще ничего, если исключить одну местность, которую мне постоянно показывает мой друг.

-Местность, мэм?

-Примерно такое же славное местечко, как это.

-Тоже с пришельцами?

Саманта закатила глаза.

-Крис, дорогой, здесь нет пришельцев, нет и не будет.

-Откуда Вы знаете?

-Ни откуда, я просто знаю. Что скажешь по поводу того, как лежат колосья?

Крис присел и провел ладонью по колосьям.

-Примяты.

-Но не сломаны?

-Нет, просто сильно примяты.

Джонс склонилась и согнула пару колосьев рядом.

-Если гнуть около корня, эффект будет примерно таким же, верно?

-Я не знаю, мэм.

Саманта присела, глядя на молодого мужчину снизу вверх.

-Записывай,- приказала она.- Первое: связаться с военными и выяснить, не было ли ночью в этом районе запусков шаттлов или метеозондов.

-Шаттлов, мэм?

-Вертолетов, самолетов, хоть космических кораблей – не важно. Все, что может летать. Пиши дальше. Второе: запросить медкарту о состоянии здоровья мистера Брэзела – были ли какие-либо нарушения психики, травмы головы, страдал ли он галлюцинациями. Третье: нужна сводка погоды в этом районе, четвертое,- она постучала себя пальцами по губам.- Знаешь, проще вызвать сюда медиков – я бы не отказалась узнать полную карту осмотра Брэзела – если он действительно абдуктант, могли остаться шрамы или какие-то инородные тела, вживленные в тело. И мне нужны анализы воды, почвы, пробы воздуха, даже пищи, что в рационе Брэзела, а так же пробы крови, волос, анализы кала и мочи на тяжелые металлы – вероятно, наличие чего-то такого после войны, где предположительно он мог быть, затем…

-Абду-что? – переспросил Крис, записывая за ней.

-Если его похищали,- пояснила Саманта.

-Вы так многое знаете про пришельцев или Вас тоже похищали, мэм?- полюбопытничал Крис.

-То и другое,- отмахнулась она.- Так, поехали дальше. Нужен художник, чтобы зарисовать по словам Брэзела то, что он видел, если он действительно что-то видел.

-Вас похищали?- Крис просто умирал от любопытства, забыв о работе.- И как это было?

-Обычно. Пиши: опрос соседей… Крис, в чем дело?

-То есть Вы действительно?..- его глаза полыхали блеском молодого исследователя-археолога, который в первый раз полез в гробницу фараона, и, вместо того чтобы найти битые черепки, обнаружил золотой саркофаг прямо около входа.

-Действительно была похищена? Действительно контактировала с пришельцами? Действительно дам тебе пинка и нажалуюсь шефу, что ты вместо работы предпочитаешь интересоваться тем, что к работе отношения не имеет?

-Извините, мэм,- сразу сник Крис, возвращаясь к записям.- Опросить соседей, значит?

-Именно. Кстати, у тебя рация с собой?

Он молча вытащил аппарат, протягивая ей.

-Какая волна?

-Восемь.

Она включила рацию, но оттуда мгновенно раздался тонкий громкий писк.

-Отлично!- почему-то обрадовалась Саманта, выключив рацию и передав ее Крису.- Приборы зашкаливают,- она вскочила, едва ли не потирая ладони.- Мне бы хоть какой-нибудь приборчик побольше, чтобы проверить версию…

Крис с опаской покосился на непонятно чем довольную девушку и отошел в сторону.

-Нет, погоди, давай ее обратно,- потребовала Саманта через минуту, перестав радоваться.- Хочу опробовать радиус волны, так удачно глушащей передачу.

Крис так же молча сунул рацию в руку Джонс и с тоской взглянул на дом вдали, из трубы которого вился дымок.

-Э… мэм, если мы закончили…- робко попросил он.

-Да, можешь идти и обязательно передай записи шефу, а потом скажи, что я уехала ловить пришельцев.

-Вы правда уедете их ловить?- испугался он.

-Господи боже,- закатила глаза Саманта, приобняв его за плечи.- Крис, пришельцы есть, то есть я думаю, что они есть, ведь Земля в конце концов не единственная планета во Вселенной, вот только конкретно тут, конкретно сейчас и даже вчера их гарантированно не было и быть не могло.

-Почему?- он медленно моргнул.

Она лукаво улыбнулась.

-Мир не выдержит столкновения ИХ со МНОЙ, поверь мне,- она похлопала его по плечу, хохотнула и убежала вперед.

Крис растерянно проводил ее глазами, взглянул в небо, на всякий случай огляделся, передернул плечами и предпочел быстро убраться из круга примятой пшеницы.

Убранство дома было небогатым, но вполне милым, если так можно было сказать. Крепкая мебель, могучего вида стол и шесть добротных стульев в гостиной, шкаф – сразу видно, что самоделка, но искусно сделанная и даже украшенная простой, но красивой резьбой, полки над камином с фотографиями, россыпь глиняной посуды, как будто на дворе не семидесятые, а как минимум средневековье.

-Ваша жена, сэр?- Сэм взял один из снимков: сухопарый мужчина с уже посеребренными сединой волосами, полная женщина и широко улыбающийся молодой мужчина, очевидно сын.

-Бэсс,- кивнул Брэзел.- Моя жена Беатрисс и Уильям-младший, Билли, наш сын.

-И где они?- спросил Хант, оглядываясь по сторонам.

-Бэсс покинула меня, упокой господь ее душу, - пробормотал Брэзел,- а Билл переехал в Салфорд и теперь навещает своего старика лишь по выходным да тогда, когда привозит деньги.

-И когда он был в последний раз? – поинтересовался Хант, глядя на полку с фотографиями с каком-то странным выражением лица – то ли грустью, то ли тоской.

-На той неделе в субботу, сэр. Думаю, скоро вот-вот должен был бы приехать. Знаете, держать хозяйство год от года сложнее.

-Он совсем не помогает?- снова спросил Хант, не отрываясь от созерцания снимков.- Вроде на вид сильный парень, мог бы и управиться с техникой.

-Он работает клерком в какой-то компании,- печально ответил Брэзел.- Считает, что пачкать руки теперь ни к чему, да и он никогда особенно не питал любви к хозяйству, всегда говорил, что мечтает вырваться отсюда в город.

-Сопляк,- едва слышно пробурчал Хант.

-Он хороший мальчик,- не согласился Брэзел.- Знаете, сэр,- обратился он к Сэму,- он чем-то похож на Вас.

-Вот как?- Сэм приподнял брови, чуть улыбнувшись такому неожиданному откровению.

-Молодой, целеустремленный,- стал перечислять Брэзел.

-Если он не такая же заноза в заднице, он мне уже нравится,- прервал излияния Хант с гаденькой улыбочкой в сторону Сэма.

-У него сложный характер, но он очень хороший мальчик,- покивал Брэзел.

-Мальчик,- повторил Хант, ухмыляясь еще больше.- Слышал, Тайлер, хороший мальчик.

Рей приглушенно захрюкал от смеха.

-Отвали,- одними губами посоветовал Сэм, отворачиваясь.- Я думаю, Вам нужен врач, чтобы осмотреть Вас, вдруг что-то случилось или…

-Нет, сэр!- почему-то испугался старик.- Я не хожу к врачам! Я больше не хочу быть в больнице! Нет-нет-нет!

Хант метнул на Сэма быстрый взгляд и в один шаг оказался рядом с Брэзелом.

-Все нормально, мистер Брэзел, никто никуда Вас не повезет,- успокоил он мужчину.

-Но шеф, возможно, излучение от того, что могло быть НЛО каким-то образом могло воздействовать на организм, - не согласился Сэм.- Возможно даже, что мы имеем дело с контактом третьего рода.

-На пару слов, детектив,- Хант бесцеремонно схватил его за локоть и оттащил за дверь.- Ты какого черта опять начал зудеть про НЛО?

-Шеф,- Сэм не стал сопротивляться даже после того, как довольно привычно ощутил спиной стену,- шеф, послушай, если здесь что-то действительно было, нужны врачи, нужно оповестить правительство, армию…

-Только пикни кому – я лично выбью из тебя всю дурь,- грозно пообещал Хант, ткнув его пальцем.- Никакой огласки, никакой армии. Хочешь нагнать сюда репортеров, чтобы утром увидеть в газете заголовок «Копы поймали голубого человечка»?

-Серого или зеленого и…

-Да хоть розового в горошек – насрать!- рявкнул Хант приглушенно.- Раскрываем это дело, возвращаемся домой и я предпочту забыть про всех человечков вместе взятых. Доступно изъясняюсь, приятель?

Сэм недоуменно воззрился на него. С Хантом определенно что-то творилось с самого первого мига, как только он вошел в дом. Если на поле он был все тем же засранцем, что и всегда, то дом как будто бы перевернул в его душе какую-то темную и очень личную часть. Может потому Саманта тоже отреагировала на это место так же нервно, ведь они вдвоем как будто на одной волне?

-Ты в порядке, шеф?- осторожно спросил он Ханта. Тот сверкнул глазами – Сэм заметил проблеск чего-то очень похожего на боль – и стиснул зубы.- Ты как будто…

-Время ланча,- Хант как всегда предпочел промолчать об истинной природе вещей.- Просто я проголодался, а с Джонс и ее штучками мы даже не успели заехать перекусить.

-Ну, я уверен, что мы тут все быстро сделаем и в Салфорде перекусим, хорошо?

-Хорошо,- кивнул Хант, почему-то по-прежнему держа его за локоть и не сводя с него глаз.

Сэм поежился – да что с шефом такое? Как будто он напуган до такой степени, что даже слова даются с трудом.

-Ты выглядишь как-то…- очень мягко начал Сэм.- Джин, что-то не так? Я могу помочь?

-Просто делай свою работу, Сэм,- Хант отпустил его руку и открыл дверь в общую часть дома.

Неужели же эта фраза была тонко завуалированной просьбой просто быть рядом? Хант не был сентиментальным человеком и такая реакция была на сообщение о смерти Билли Кэмбла, когда судьба команды висела на волоске, но даже тогда шеф был как кремень, а теперь могучая стена сотрясалась до основания.

Но это же просто обычное фермерское хозяйство, просто обычное дело, наверняка нет здесь никаких пришельцев и единственное, что видел старик Брэзел, был какой-нибудь метеозонд или вертолет, или просто какую-то птицу… да мало ли, что могло привидеться старому одинокому человеку в пустом доме?

Почему тогда не поле с кругами примятой пшеницы, а именно дом произвел такое на шефа впечатление? Даже не сам дом, а фото. Жена и сын Брэзела. Он их знал или что-то еще, о чем Хант как всегда не скажет?

Входная дверь открылась, впуская внутрь Криса.

-Что-то нашли? – спросил Сэм.- Где Саманта?

-Вот,- Крис протянул ему блокнот.- Шеф приказал записывать все ее слова и она уехала ловить пришельцев.

-Как это?- опешил Сэм.- Вы что-то видели?

-Слышали. Рация заглохла, но она так обрадовалась, как будто получила в подарок коробку конфет, а потом сказала, что это не пришельцы, потому что она и они не совместимы. Босс, она тронулась умом или это нормально?

-Для нее это нормально, она видит мир по-другому и она слишком много смотрела сериалов,- пробормотал Сэм, читая записи.- Кстати, не скажу, что они оказались бесполезны. Метеозонд, значит, и анализы? Неплохо.

Крис неловко потоптался в проходе, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

-Так где она, ты говоришь?- снова спросил Сэм, оторвавшись от записей.

-Пошла ловить волну, я же сказал. Рация не работала и она решила найти что-то другое из аппаратуры. Босс, она пришелец?

-Что?- Сэм округлил глаза.

-Она абдуд… абадн…

-Абдуктант? – понял Сэм и тяжело вздохнул, задумавшись. Как сказать ему, что их вырвало из нормальной жизни и перенесло более чем на тридцать лет назад во времени? – Нет, точно нет. Она просто очень любит «Доктора Кто», ты же понимаешь.

Крис улыбнулся.

-Там ничего не говорят про анализы, босс.

-Ну…- Сэм на миг растерялся, тут же найдя ответ.- Она действительно ОЧЕНЬ любит «Доктора Кто» и она умеет анализировать. Кстати, о пшенице – твоя работа? Она говорила, что ничего не смыслит в сельской жизни.

-Я просто помог, босс,- кивнул Крис.

-Хорошая работа,- похвалил Сэм.- Пошли,- он толкнул тяжелую дверь в общую часть дома.

-Крис, что интересного?- сразу обратился Хант.

-Саманта уехала кое-что проверить, а в остальном она пришла к тому же заключению, что и я, плюс ее обширные знания в области футуристической фантастики,- сообщил Сэм, принюхиваясь.- Чем пахнет?

-Мистер Брэзел любезно предложил нам пообедать,- Хант подошел к нему, принял блокнот и бегло изучил записи.- Абад-что?

-Абдуктант,- в который раз поправил Сэм.- Кстати, нужно осмотреть хлев и амбар, вдруг найдем что-то интересное.

-Зачем и что там может быть интересного?- не понял Хант.

-Ну… кто знает, может обнаружим чупакабру или йети, или новый вид летучих мышей-вампиров, или новое чудовище Несси,- Сэм развел руками.

-Ты что, нашел новый вид грибов и уже успел ими перекусить?- прищурился на него Хант.- Какая Несси? Это не Шотландия.

-Шеф, мистер Брэзел говорит, что обед будет готов через час,- из соседней комнаты-кухни вышел Рей.- А где Джонс? Сбежала ловить марсиан?

-Очень смешно,- осклабился Сэм.- Иди чисти морковку.

-Крис, займись морковками,- быстро встрял Хант, увидев, что сейчас может начаться драка,- а Рей сейчас идет с нами изучать территорию.

-Но я не умею готовить!- попытался возразить бедолага Скелтон.

-Педик,- прошипел Рей, проходя мимо Тайлера и намеренно больно толкая того плечом.

Сэм стерпел и это.

Хозяйство было действительно большим – загон на чуть менее полусотни голов овец, огромное пшеничное поле, плюс пастбище, небольшая собственная мельница, амбар с припасами и мешками с зерном, который копы успели облазить сверху донизу за десять минут и…

-Шеф, а вот и Джонс!- Рей глумливо растянул губы в улыбке при виде девушки, катившей свой байк руками.

Саманта брела вдалеке, совершенно не обращая ни на кого внимания, потом остановилась, нагнулась к байку, а когда тот довольно зарычал, заводясь, оседлала его и рванула вперед по дороге в противоположную от мужчин сторону, скрываясь из виду.

-Чего это она?- удивился Рей.

-Вероятно, байк заглох,- выдвинул предположение Сэм.- И вероятно потом заработал. Если я прав, то она проверяет поле Земли.

-Злаковое?- обернулся к нему Хант.

-Нет, геомагнитное или радиоволновое, точно не знаю, но если байк заглох, следовательно, здесь действительно что-то есть,- закончил Сэм.- Шеф, если не против, я бы хотел увидеть круги. С крыши амбара как раз можно, тем более что поле рядом.

-Неплохая идея, пока я не потяжелел еще на пару фунтов после плотного обеда,- согласился Хант.

Втроем они преодолели силу притяжения планеты, с охами и ахами забравшись на крышу амбара и глядя на раскинувшееся перед глазами зеленое море с тремя неровными кругами-проплешинами друг рядом с другом.

-Если это и было НЛО, оно было очень странным,- подвел итог Хант, разглядывая в стащенный у Брэзела бинокль круги на поле.

Сэм принял у него прибор. Ну да, три не особенно ровных круга, каждый около фута диаметром. Такие можно было бы вытоптать, если бы знать, конечно, как, поскольку круги, даже несмотря на неровность, были именно с согнутыми, но не сломанными стеблями колосьев.

-Шеф,- Рей указал в другую сторону, где снова показалась Джонс, но уже не одна, а с кем-то шедшим рядом и катившим велосипед.

-А она действительно времени даром не теряет,- заметил Хант, отбирая у Сэма бинокль.- Не удивлюсь, если она сможет притащить и настоящего пришельца с Марса такими-то темпами,- он снова передал бинокль Сэму и начал осторожно спускаться вниз.

Сэм взглянул в прибор и увидел, что подруга совершенно мокрая, буквально с ног до головы, но почему-то не особенно огорченно выглядящая рядом с симпатичным молодым мужчиной, лицо которого показалось Сэму знакомым.

-Тайлер, ты собираешься там ждать второго пришествия?- раздался голос Ханта снизу.- Мы уже почти час потратили, я не намерен больше ждать и если я немедленно не подзаправлюсь топливом, я точно кого-нибудь взгрею.

-О, сила вредных привычек,- вздохнул Сэм, прыгая на стог сена внизу.- Ты что, не завтракал?

-Не было времени даже на утренний чай,- нетерпеливо бросил Хант, вытаскивая из волос соломинки.- И мне не терпится узнать, что за парня тащит цыпа и какого черта она купалась.

-Тут озеро неподалеку, шеф,- соизволил сказать Рей.- Брэзел говорил.

Хант довольно расплылся в широченной улыбке, Сэм закатил глаза.


	89. Chapter 89

-Освежилась в озерке, да, Джонси?- довольно оскалился Хант, едва девушка и ее спутник подошли к дороге.

-Пошел ты,- беззлобно ответила она.- Билл, это мой начальник, старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант,- представила она Ханта.- А это Билл Брэзел, сын мистера Брэзела.

-Как поживаешь, Билли-бой?- Хант протянул руку молодому мужчине.

-О, спасибо, превосходно,- белозубо улыбнулся Билл, отвечая рукопожатием.- Леди нужно просушить одежду и принять чего-нибудь горячего, пока до смерти не простыла,- поторопил он мужчин.- Саманта, Вы позволите поухаживать за Вами?- вежливо обратился он к Джонс. Та только кивнула, глядя почему-то в сторону поля.

-Да, спасибо большое, Билл, я быстро обсохну и мне нужно еще кое-что проверить.

-Мы уже все проверили, пока ты училась плавать,- быстро ответил Хант.- Хороша водичка, кстати?- не преминул он поиздеваться.

-Спасибо, отлично освежает голову,- огрызнулась она.- Настоятельно рекомендую от дури в голове,- она постучала себя пальцем по виску, пронзительно глядя на мужчину, и прошла мимо него к дому.

-Джентльмены,- кивнул им Билл, снова улыбнувшись,- прошу за мной, отец уже, должно быть, приготовил свою фирменную запеканку с ягненком.

-«Позволите поухаживать за Вами…»- передразнил Хант, глядя вслед парочке.- Маленький гаденыш.

-А по-моему, очень симпатичный и приятный молодой человек,- заметил Сэм.

-Ты, девчонка, маленький гайдовский зануда, тощий педик, тебя кто спрашивал?- вдруг накинулся на него Хант.

-А по-моему, он просто говнюк,- поддержал шефа Рей.

-Потому что он обходителен с девушкой?- хмыкнул Сэм.- О да, конечно, вежливость и корректность с дамами стала признаком дурного тона. Продолжайте в том же духе,- он обошел Ханта и пошел к дому.

Хант и Рей молча одарили его одинаково презрительными взглядами и двинулись следом.

Даже Сэм бы не сказал ни слова плохого про нового знакомого подруги – чрезвычайно обходительный молодой человек чуть младше его самого, воспитанный, не пример всем этим хиппи с длинными немытыми волосами, разгуливающим по городу, одет просто, по-сельски – джинсы, кроссовки, рубашка и легкая куртка. Светлые волосы средней длины примерно как у шефа, серые глаза… примерно как у шефа, ясный пронзительный взгляд… в точности как у шефа. Просто клон шефа, если не считать возраста, изысканных манер и вообще полного контраста с шефом.

-…как всегда, папа,- услышал Сэм смех Билли, когда открыл дверь.

Брэзел-старший уже накрывал на стол, Крис помогал расставить тарелки с нехитрой закуской, хлебом, свежим овечьим сыром, зеленью и овощами.

-Лучше помоги леди,- отмахнулся полотенцем глава дома.

-Спасибо, сэр,- странно, но Саманта ничуть не изменила своего отношения к старику, да и тот не особенно горел желанием общаться с ней, как заметил Сэм.

-Думаю, юной мисс вполне подойдет платье Бэсс,- сухо заметил старик.- Она когда-то была такой же тоненькой,- добавил он с неподдельной грустью.- Располагайтесь, мисс,- уже почти приветливо закончил он, чуть улыбнувшись девушке, но даже вошедшие Хант и Рей заметили, что улыбка вышла похожей на оскал, как будто Саманта угрожала ему, а он как хозяин защищал свое имущество.- Мы подождем Вас, мисс, к столу.

-О, не беспокойтесь, сэр,- любезно, но очень отстраненно попросила она,- не буду обременять Вас своим присутствием и я не голодна, благодарю.

-Как угодно, леди,- Брэзел-старший чуть поклонился.- Что ж, джентльмены, прошу за стол,- пригласил он мужчин.

-Большое спасибо, ничего не имею против,- Хант довольно уселся на стол.

Сэм закатил глаза – манеры шефа просто поражали воображение!

-…ненадолго, у меня работа, Вы же понимаете,- раздался голос Билли из-за двери.

-Жаль, что и говорить, - ответил голос Саманты – Сэм навострил уши.- Могу я хотя бы проводить Вас?

-Вы не замерзнете? Все же на улице не настолько жарко, чтобы гулять в таком платье без кофточки.

-Не скажу, что питаю слабость к платьям, но совершенно не питаю ее к кофточкам,- засмеялась Саманта, открывая дверь и выходя в общую комнату.

Вилки и прочие приборы едва не выпали из рук абсолютно всех мужчин при виде преобразившейся девушки в простом, но пышном бело-красном платье с открытыми плечами в стиле пятидесятых и в красных же туфлях на небольших каблуках. Джонс, которую видели обычно в чем-то брючном, удобном и лишь в крайних случаях в чем-то откровенно вызывающе-агрессивно-сексуальном, выглядела просто и мило как Грейс Келли в старых фильмах. По крайней мере Сэм, застыв с вилкой около губ, подумал именно про принцессу Монако.

-Господи, как Вы похожи на Бэсс!- ахнул старик Брэзел.

Круглолицая пухлощекая блондинка Бэсс с фотографии, даже отдаленно не похожая на Джонс с ее точеным профилем и темными волосами, вероятно когда-то и была так же стройна как Саманта, но уж совершенно точно не выглядела настолько ослепительно, чтобы заставить всех мужчин натурально открыть рты.

-Я положил деньги на бюро,- сказал Билли, обратившись к отцу.- Мне пора, пап, работа.

-Ты даже не останешься пообедать?- всполошился Брэзел.- Мисс, уговорите Билли присоединиться, прошу Вас!- буквально взмолился он.- И сами присоединяйтесь.

-Э… Билл?- Саманта обернулась к молодому мужчине. Тот кинул быстрый взгляд на часы.

-Уже почти три, но… хорошо, не могу отказать очаровательной леди,- тепло улыбнулся Билл, галантно отодвигая стул для нее и пододвигая снова, когда она села. Странно, но стоило Джонс подойти к столу, такт проявил не только Сэм, Брэзел-старший с сыном, но и Хант, так же поднявшийся из-за стола.

Крис просто не заметил жеста, сразу после отказа младшего Брэзела снова приступив к еде, а Рей фыркнул в усы и сделал вид, что это его совершенно не касается.

-Ты выглядишь просто… сногсшибательно,- нарушил неловкое молчание Сэм, обращаясь к единственной даме за столом.

-Позволите поухаживать за прекрасной леди?- предложил Билл девушке.

-Спасибо, Сэм,- Саманта порозовела от такого внимания к себе, отчего тонкий шрам мгновенно налился кровью.- И благодарю, Билл, но я берегу фигуру,- она смущенно опустила глаза.- Выпью немного вина и попробую кусочек сыра с домашним хлебом, если не возражаете.

-И не попробуете моей запеканки с ягненком?- охнул от обиды Брэзел.

-Простите, сэр, но у меня аллергия на мясо, я вегетарианка,- очаровательно соврала она.

-Напрасно, - заметил Хант.- Между прочим, очень вкусно.

-Приятного аппетита, джентльмены,- пожелала она.

Обед вышел недолгим по крайней мере для Саманты и Билла, уже через десять минут поднявшегося из-за стола и извинившегося за столь быстрый побег.

Саманта поднялась следом, едва пригубив вина и съев всего один бутерброд с сыром.

-Прошу прощения, но я должен ехать домой,- извинился Билл.- Пап, я приеду на следующей неделе, хорошо?

-Приезжай,- глухо ответил старик Брэзел, с отчаянием глядя на сына.

-Я провожу, если позволите, Билл,- Саманта тотчас же покинула стол и вышла за молодым мужчиной.

Хант положил вилку и отодвинул недоеденную запеканку.

-Так, думаю, нам тоже пора закругляться с расследованием,- произнес он, промокая губы салфеткой.- Крис, помоги мистеру Брэзелу с посудой, а нам надо возвращаться к работе.

Сэм встал из-за стола – запеканка и правда была очень нежной, но особый вкус имел все-таки домашний хлеб и сыр, который, как оказалось, выращивал сосед мистера Брэзела – Дон Сэлли, державший небольшую сыроварню и навещавший Брэзела раз в неделю.

Сэм вышел из дома, глядя как прощаются Саманта и Билл.

-У нее в трусах ловушка для мужчин или просто на ней медом намазано?- Хант оказался рядом настолько бесшумно, что Сэм вздрогнул.

-О ловушке… в трусах… - неловко повторил он,- это ты не хуже меня знаешь. Я про то, что она женщина,- пояснил он на пристальный взгляд шефа.- И потом, она красивая женщина, ты же не станешь это отрицать?

-Я не стану отрицать, что она флиртует с этим педиком,- Хант дернул подбородком в сторону трогательно прощавшейся пары на дороге – она улыбнулась ему, а он поклонился и коснулся ее руки губами.- О, меня сейчас стошнит!

-Это воспитание, Джин, и он, как мне кажется, действительно знает толк в манерах,- обиделся Сэм.

-Да нет же, меня сейчас по-настоящему стошнит,- Хант схватился за живот и быстро отошел за дом.

Парочка распрощалась, Билл сел на велосипед и уехал, а Саманта прошла к дому.

-Куда это унесло бравого ковбоя?- спросила она.- Чем ему не угодил такой милый парень как Билл?

-У него несварение, а Билл в самом деле отличный парень, как мне показалось. Кадрилась с ним?

-У него есть девушка в Салфорде. Я попросила его вызвать врача для его отца – старик в самом деле плох, видит во мне едва ли не сатану – боюсь, такими темпами скоро начнет брызгать в меня святой водой и бить распятием по лбу.

-А по-моему, он выглядит крепким.

-Билл сказал, что у него частые приступы язвы, постоянные спазмы и иногда были галлюцинации. Сэм, это точно не НЛО, а психическое расстройство. Тут же рехнуться можно – овцы, поле, сплошная антисанитария и глушь.

-О-о-о,- раздался стон вышедшего из-за дома Ханта.- Черт подери эти грибы.

-Грибы? – не поняла Саманта.

-Запеканка вся вышла наружу,- пожаловался он, доставая фляжку, делая глоток, полоща рот и глотая.

-Лучше бы выплюнул,- посоветовал Сэм.

-Чистый солод?- возмутился Хант.- Сдурел? Так, принцесса, бросай свои романтические бредни и докладывай.

-У него есть девушка,- доложила она, нагло улыбаясь.

-У кого? У Тайлера? Есть и не одна – на него цыпочки так и слетаются как мухи на мед.

-У Билла, если тебя это интересует.

-Меня не интересуют девушки Билла и сам Билл меня тем более не интересует. Какого черта ты купалась в начале июня?

-Не купалась, - улыбка сошла с ее лица.- Дело в том, что рация не работала на поле, а я решила проверить радиус бездействия радиоволны, а как оказалось, радиус этот довольно интересный. Поле глушит волну целиком, на дороге тоже, а чуть дальше, почти у озера прием кристально чистый, но я слишком увлеклась проверкой связи и не заметила камня. Словом, меня просто выбросило из седла и я окунулась.

-А шлем где?- Хант потер живот.

-Сломан,- Саманта помрачнела.- Причем окончательно и бесповоротно. Треснул от удара о камень.

-Ты же сказала, что ударился байк.

-В озере был камень, я влетела туда на скорости и ударилась головой – шлем меня спас, но сам треснул. Заделывать бесполезно, ремонту не подлежит. Если будет время – закажу новый, а вообще-то не планирую больше проверять прочность собственной головы в условиях пригорода. Меня бесит природа!

-С чего это вдруг?- Хант снова глотнул из фляжки.

-Я городской житель, Джин, я поеду в пригород только по крайней необходимости и тем более можешь вышвырнуть меня из команды, но поля, фермерства и прочие простые прелести жизни, включая платья покойников меня вгоняют в ужас.

Хант приподнял брови, оглядывая девушку с головы до ног и обратно.

-Она носила его живой, так что не трясись. Кстати, неплохо почистила перышки,- он задержал взгляд на ее лодыжках, проследил глазами линию талии и поднялся выше, к обнаженным плечам.- Не замерзнешь? Кстати, так ты действительно из этих борцов за природу, которые не едят мяса, не носят мехов и сидят на диетах?

-Гринпис? Нет. Просто не хотела огорчать Брэзела и Билла отказом, но я в самом деле не была голодна.

-Ну да,- не поверил Хант, разворачиваясь и направляясь к дому, где на крыльце курил Рей, глядя вдаль.

-Как это у тебя так получается – не есть, не спать, не пить? Кстати, ты переехала? Когда я хотел зайти к тебе, мне открыл какой-то мужик.

-Я съехала, Сэм. Подумала, какой смысл платить за квартиру, которая нужна лишь для того, чтобы изредка принять душ? И я действительно могу не есть и не-все-прочее. Не спрашивай, это странно и для меня самой.

-Но когда ты ешь или пьешь, ты же… ну я хочу сказать…- он смутился. Все-таки она девушка, говорить о гигиене даже с лучшей подругой нелегко, а она была не просто подругой, даже не лучшей.

-Хожу в туалет, ты хотел сказать?- поняла она и задумалась.- Хожу… иногда… хм…

-Что?

-Просто я уже забыла про все это, наверное, могу обойтись и без туалетов, если вполне обхожусь без ванны,- задумчиво ответила она.- Я не потею и мое тело не выделяет всего того, что обычно имеется в человеке. То есть не буквально: если я порежусь, потечет кровь, если меня убить, я умру… наверное… - она закусила губу.- Да, просто я меняюсь и держу все под контролем. Пожалуй, это единственное, что я действительно могу держать под контролем. Слушай, я действительно не знаю, что со мной не так, и я не хочу знать, потому что у меня от этого голова трещит. Уговорились?

-Как скажешь, но я волнуюсь за тебя.

-Правда?- полуиздевательски-полушутливо-полусерьезно спросила она.

Сэм отвел глаза. Волнуется и скрывает правду.

-Ну так какие итоги разведки?- снова спросил Хант, стоило Саманте и Сэму подойти к дому.

-По мнению британской военной разведки все НЛО подпадают под одно из четырех возможных объяснений, - Саманта задумчиво взглянула на поле,- а именно: астрономический или метеорологический феномен; ошибочная идентификация современного летательного аппарата; оптическая иллюзия или психологическая галлюцинация; преднамеренное мошенничество. Имея в совокупности минимальный анализ данных, с уверенностью можно сказать, что мы столкнулись с феноменом версий один, два, три или на крайний случай четыре.

-Все сразу? – удивился Сэм.

-Э… что? – не понял Хант. Рей медленно моргнул, промолчав.- Что это только что было?

-Сведения поисковика,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула.

-Оперативника?- снова спросил Хант, закуривая.

-Нет, Гугла.

-Из Гайда?

-Нет, из Интернета.

-Сэмми, не грузи его,- шепнул Сэм.- У него нет апгрейда и драйвера староваты.

-У меня все есть и я не старый!- немедленно вскипел Хант, хватая Сэма за грудки.

-Господи, как мне здесь надоело,- вздохнула Саманта, воздевая глаза к небу.- Долго нам еще здесь торчать? Я попросила Билла послать сюда доктора для его старика, так что я могу побыть здесь какое-то время, а потом поеду назад. Меня достала сельская жизнь!

Хант выпустил Тайлера из рук.

-Не ной, сейчас свяжемся с управлением, вызовем сюда бригаду экспертов и поедем домой,- он направился к Кортине.

-Так я не понял, старик все выдумал или у него поехала крыша?- уточнил Рей.

-Имей уважение к тому, кто дал тебе пищу и кров,- поморщился Сэм.

-Нет-нет, отчасти он прав,- встала на защиту Саманта.- Не скажу, что он спятил, как любезно заметил Рей, но это может быть иллюзией – ночь, темнота, в небе какие-то огни, предположительно самолета или вертолета, пшеница колышется как море, кажется, что на поле есть какие-то тени, хотя это могут быть вороны или совы. И потом, Брэзел действительно стар, зрение уже не то, кто знает, что ему могло привидеться.

-Джонс, иди сюда!- раздался крик Ханта.

-Господь всемилостивейший, что у него опять? – Саманта побежала по дорожке к машине.- Что стряслось?

-Где твоя рация?

-Криса - у меня раций нет.

-Плевать, где она?

-Э… прости, но я ее утопила.

-Где она?

-В озере. Она сломана, клянусь. Я оплачу нов…

-А байк?

-Что байк?

-Он работает?

-Нет,- она растерялась.- Я же сказала, я налетела на камень.

-Пробила шину или что?

-Ничего я не пробила, просто он не работает, не заводится. Наверное, опять магнитное или еще какое-то поле. Я тебе говорила, что нельзя соваться сюда без оборудования!

-Не зуди,- оборвал он, держа в руке трубку от рации в машине.

-Джин, ты меня пугаешь,- Саманта облилась холодным потом.- Что произошло?

-Шеф, все в порядке, я все там прочистил,- сообщил Крис, подходя вместе с Реем и Сэмом к Кортине.

-Рация не работает,- тихо ответил Хант.

-Что?- переспросил Крис.

-А машина?- понял, к чему он клонит, Сэм.

Хант сел на водительские сидение и, не закрывая дверь, вставил ключ в зажигание и повернул его.

Машина не издала ни звука.

-Чертовщина какая-то,- он ударил по рулю ладонью.- Моя машина никогда не ломается!

-Она не сломана, - Саманта жестом согнала его с места и села, поворачивая ключ.- Посмотрите под капотом – все на месте?

-Женщина, я свою малышку знаю лучше, чем бывшую жену!- закипел Хант.

-Нисколько не сомневаюсь, и тем не менее…

Хант молча поднял капот.

-Тут все в порядке.

-Мой Король тоже, но они оба не работают, не заводятся,- она вышла из машины.- Не знаю, что это, наверное, все-таки поле Земли или еще какая-то ерунда, но уверена, это временно.

-И насколько? – Хант упер руки в бока.- Мы застрянем здесь до вечера и вернемся домой ночью?

-Я тут умру без паба!- не выдержал Рей.

-То есть мы застряли?- тихо спросил Крис.

-Спокойно, спокойно!- Сэм поднял руки.- Все под контролем и без паники…

-А паники и нет,- совершенно спокойно отрезал Хант.

-Хорошо, но я думаю, что заночевать придется у Брэзела,- подвел итог Сэм. Саманта пожала плечами.

-Безразлично.

-Я не хочу тут ночевать,- Крис беспомощно огляделся.

-Мне здесь не нравится,- согласился Рей, поглядывая то на поле, то на шефа.

-Шеф?- Сэм обернулся к Ханту.- Решение за тобой.

Четыре пары глаз уперлись в него.

-Я поговорю с Брэзелом, может быть он позволит у него остановиться на ночь,- сдался он, разворачиваясь и следуя к дому.

Крис и Рей рванули за ним.

-По-прежнему считаешь, что это не НЛО и их проделки?- скептически спросил Сэм.

-Это НЕ НЛО, Сэм, это… я понятия не имею, что это, но только не НЛО,- девушка нахмурилась, глядя в поле.

-Куда ты постоянно смотришь?- Сэм обернулся к полю.- Ты что-то видишь?

-Пока нет, но думаю, еще не ночь. Сэм, будь осторожен, - попросила она.- Мне ОЧЕНЬ не нравится здесь. Брэзел хороший человек, он безопасен, но здесь есть что-то очень страшное.

-Призраки? Привидения? Пришельцы? – на сей раз Сэм был серьезен.

-Не знаю, воздух чист, вода холодная, чистая, еда вкусная, но это поле… мой друг показывал мне колоски пшеницы и змей, вылезающих из них. Это должно что-то значить. Он не ошибается.

-Ну, это может быть просто предупреждение о том, что тут есть змеи, не больше. Пойдем, нужно еще раз все хорошо осмотреть – от дома и каждой его доски до поля, амбара и пастбища. Ты не замерзнешь?

-До темноты одежда высохнет, а пока пойду позаимствую у Брэзела кофточку и буду выглядеть «ну точно как его жена».

Сэм нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, хотя на душе было неспокойно.

Старик и правда не отказался приютить у себя гостей, более того, он даже обрадовался, что в кои-то веки не будет ночевать один. Оказалось, что по ночам здесь творится чертовщина.

-Огни над полями, знаете,- прошептал он, делая «страшные» глаза.

Брэзел выделил гостям две комнаты – одну для дамы, от которой та сразу отказалась, и одну для мужчин.

-Ну уж нет,- категорично замотала головой Саманта.- Нет, спать я все равно не буду, а слушать твой храп – тем более.

-Я не храплю!- возмутился Хант, оглядывая скромное убранство спальни и довольно большую двухместную кровать.- Ты вроде как не жаловалась, когда удавалось затащить меня в постель.

Саманта выразительно взглянула на него.

-Не дразни меня,- серьезно произнесла она.- Ладно, не важно, пусть ты и не храпишь, спать я все равно не буду.

-А что ты будешь делать? Ходить как лунатик?

-Просто следить за полем и обстановкой, это так сложно представить?

-Мне сложно представить, что ты вообще за человек, Джонс,- так же серьезно ответил Хант.- Не ешь, не спишь… Если ты ешь по ночам и спишь днем, это я еще мог бы понять, но не то, что ты же действительно веришь, что ты особенная.

-Ага, я демон ночи и питаюсь мужчинами,- Саманта осмотрела кровать и выглянула в окно.- Окно выходит на амбар, странно, но я бы лично предпочла видеть в окне поле или цветочки, но никак не вид некрасивого строения.

-Причем тут красота?- Хант с интересом разглядывал оттопырившуюся задницу девушки.- Он фермер.

-Ну да,- согласилась она, оглянувшись через плечо. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд мужчины на собственную филейную часть, девушка глубоко вздохнула. Все равно он не решится, а все эти игры в догонялки и поцелуи из-за желания просто поддержать начали нервировать.- Ладно, тут в целом неплохо, хотя лично мне не нравится ни поле, ни фермерство, ни сельская жизнь.

Она отошла от окна к двери.

-Почему?- вдруг спросил Хант с такой обидой, что девушка обернулась.

-Что?

-Почему тебе не нравится такая жизнь? Люди так же живут, тяжело работают. Чем здесь настолько плохо?

-Да нет,- она пожала плечами.- Жизнь как жизнь, ты прав, просто это не цивилизация, а какое-то подобие. Вроде есть вода, может быть тепло, даже есть телевизор, но нет ни телефонов, ни нормальных удобств. Не пойми меня неправильно, здесь можно жить… наверное… но лично я бы не стала встречаться с парнем из такой дыры. Я городской житель, мне привычнее джунгли нормальных улиц, драки, каналы, наркотики, парки, проститутки, байки, стадионы, нормальные дома, а не ЭТО,- она обвела руками комнату.- То есть опять же не пойми меня неправильно, я тебе не трепетная лань, я отчасти воспитана улицами Манчестера, но лучше уж улицы, чем поле, амбар и не пойми что вместо нормального туалета.

Взгляд мужчины стал нечитаемым, но он промолчал.

-Что? – не поняла Саманта.- Слишком резко по отношению к Брэзелу? И знаешь еще что, - добавила она,- у меня есть личные причины не любить поля и фермерства.

-И какие?- Хант чуть сузил глаза.

-Что ты так на меня смотришь? – удивилась она.- Я что, оскорбила твою маму или пнула любимую собаку?

-Я родился в таком же месте,- вдруг сказал Хант. – Мой отец был фермером.

-Э… - девушка стушевалась, поняв, что шеф воспринял ее слова как личную обиду и насчет парня, с которым бы она не стала встречаться – тоже.- Джин, я не имела в виду, что я против пригорода, просто… все как раз-то слишком непросто. Мой друг… он… - она отвела глаза – Хант буквально сверлил ее взглядом,- мой друг погиб в таком месте,- закончила она.- Милое фермерство, ясный день и БАЦ! – Хант вздрогнул всем телом от ее резкого восклицания,- и все. Так что мне хватает всего этого выше крыши.

-Погиб? – со странным напряжением в голосе переспросил Хант.- Твой друг погиб в таком фермерском хозяйстве?

Саманта испугалась.

-Шеф, ты в порядке? Ты… побледнел.

-Шеф, - дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь Криса,- простите, я не вовремя?

-Вовремя, - Хант нахмурился на него.- Что опять стряслось?

-Эм-м-м… в общем, у нас там оказалось мало места, мистер Брэзел предложил одному из нас спать в амбаре.

-Пусть спит здесь,- распорядилась Саманта.- Шеф, ты не против соседа?

-А Вы, мэм?- удивился Крис.

-А я буду добровольной дежурной. Кстати, кто тот несчастный, которого сослали? Нет, погоди, дай угадаю – Сэм?

-Вы просто телепат, мэм,- без улыбки ответил Крис.

-Шеф, ты не против?- повторила девушка.

-Нет, - коротко ответил Хант, выходя из комнаты.

-Все нормально, мэм? – осторожно поинтересовался Крис, оглянувшись на шефа.- Опять поссорились?

-Нет, - Саманта развела руками.- Я сказала ему, что мне тут не нравится, а он кажется обиделся.

-Шеф обиделся? Не думаю, мэм. Он никогда ни на кого не обижается.

-То есть как это?

-Обычно он просто устраняет проблему, мэм,- прямо ответил Крис.

-То есть?

-Арестовывает или выбивает зубы. Так мне сказать боссу, что можно переезжать сюда?

-Да, конечно, - она кивнула.- А теперь извини, пойду переоденусь. Меня достало выглядеть как моя бабушка.

-Вы отлично выглядите, мэм,- не согласился Крис.- Готов спорить, что первое место «Мисс Манчестер» этого года было бы Вашим.

-Спасибо большое, но модельная карьера меня не прельщает,- тепло улыбнулась Саманта и вышла.

Хант обнаружился около Кортины, курившим и смотревшим вдаль задумчивым взглядом.

-Я тебя обидела?- сразу взяла с места в карьер Саманта, подходя ближе.

-Нет,- коротко ответил он.- Значит, городская девочка из благополучной семьи, да?

-Не думаю, - честно признала она.- Я, как бы ты выразился, не родилась с серебряной вилкой в заднице, уж прости, что разочарую. Семья как семья, многие так живут, если не хуже.

-Ты говорила.

-Ну да. Я сбегала из дома при любом удобном случае, так что отчасти меня действительно воспитала улица.

-А потом ты встретила Джона?

-Да, а потом я встретила Джона, только он мало что во мне изменил, кроме моего бунтарства, конечно. Джин,- она протянула руку и коснулась его кисти на машине,- извини, что так резко…

-Ничего, все нормально, я понял.

-Так ты не против Сэма в качестве соседа?

-Не против. Еще вопросы будут?

-Ты не обиделся на меня?

Он с удивлением взгляну на нее, сверкнув глазами.

-Обиделся? Я тебе не Тайлер.

-О, Крис уже объяснил твое мировоззрение, что ты не обижаешься, а предпочитаешь арестовать или пересчитать зубы кулаком.

-Именно, детка,- кивнул Хант.

-Как желудок?

-Не особо, думаю, ужин для меня отменяется – не хочу больше, чтобы пища покидала меня способом, не предусмотренным природой.

-Прости?

-Пища попадает через рот,- чуть раздраженно сообщил он,- а выходит через задницу. Ты от своих диет забыла анатомию, Алиса?

-Это не диета и я не забываю.

Он фыркнул, бросая окурок себе под ноги и тщательно его затаптывая.

-Ну да. Когда ты уже повзрослеешь и честно признаешь, что метишь на место Твигги?

Он прошел по дорожке к дому и скрылся в нем.

-Твигги? – опешила Саманта.- Тощую модель? Господи спаси!- искренне воскликнула она.

Так он ей действительно не верил и всерьез думал, что она не просто не ест и не пьет, а целенаправленно худеет до стандартов известной модели.

-Максимум, я могла бы быть как Синди Кроуфорд или Клаудиа Шиффер, но никак не Твигги,- обиделась она.

До темноты копы успели облазить территорию едва ли не вдоль и поперек, ничего особо интересного не найдя. Кортина и байк заглохли намертво, понять почему не представлялось возможности, вестей из Салфорда так и не было, вдобавок старик Брэзел предложил отметить вечер доброй порцией старого эля. Разумеется, мужчины такое предложение восприняли с большим воодушевлением и очень удивились, когда шеф отказался, сославшись на рези в желудке от покинувшей его пищи еще после обеда.

Саманта вообще не стала участвовать во всеобщем ликовании и тем более не стала оставаться на ужин, предпочтя проводить все время в поле, так что ужин вышел хоть и обильным, но несколько скомканным из-за отсутствия за столом шефа и единственной женщины.

Куда делся Хант никто так и не понял, а Саманта по ее словам, решила изучать круги, словно те могли ей что-то сказать.

После ужина Крис и Рей остались дома помогать Брэзелу, а Сэм вышел прогуляться. В темноте все равно что-либо делать было бессмысленно, да и коллеги как-то не особенно рвались трудиться сверх рабочего дня.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул и подумал про Энни. Наверняка волнуется, пытается с ними связаться, но рации не отвечают.

Ни Ханта, ни Саманты не было видно – куда они оба делись?

Сэм прошел к полю и пригляделся – вдалеке едва заметно горели огни, наверное, соседское хозяйство, а может просто проезжает машина. И верно, огоньки пропали. Сэм глубоко вздохнул и прошел вглубь поля, к площадкам примятых колосьев.

Саманта постоянно говорила, что ответ где-то прямо под носом, что он в поле, и потом этот ее друг-привидение тоже показал ей колосья и змей. Яд змей? Может она думает, что Брэзел отравлен ядом змеи? Но почему тогда он до сих пор жив? Это точно не яд, тем более что его сын сказал, что у отца действительно не все в порядке со здоровьем, но сказать больше могла бы только сама Саманта, которая куда-то запропастилась.

Сэм вошел в круг и огляделся – просто примятые стебли, ничего особенного. Да и откуда же ему знать, как выглядит феномен НЛО, если он ни разу с ним не сталкивался? Он присел и приподнял один колос. Может быть именно ночью тайна раскроется?

Поле хранило молчание, если не считать стрекотания цикад и уханья сов, вылетевших на охоту. Сэм вздохнул еще глубже и лег прямо на примятые колосья. Мало ли… вдруг ему тоже что-нибудь привидится?

…Девочка с настроечной таблицы стояла над ним, сжимая игрушечного клоуна, но почему-то молчала. Сэм понятия не имел, откуда взяться этой чертовой девочке так далеко от дома и от телевизора, но от ее молчания было еще страшнее, чем от обычных уверений в том, что она его друг. Совершенно недетский взгляд выразительных глаз, страшный оскал вместо улыбки у клоуна – сердце Сэма заколотилось так, что стало больно дышать, а проклятая девчонка нависала над ним все ниже и ниже, наконец, заговорив.

-Сэм? Сэм, ты меня слышишь? Сэм? Тайлер!- наконец рявкнула она голосом Саманты. Сэм дернулся, проснулся и проморгался.

-Господи, ты меня напугала,- выдохнул он.

-Я тебя, ага,- Саманта действительно нависала над ним, уперев руки в бока.- Ты чего тут разлегся?

-Решил изучить феномен, как ты любишь говорить.

-Я такого не говорю и я не люблю феномены, это они меня любят.

-Что произошло? Где шеф? Куда ты исчезла?

-Что произошло - не знаю, где шеф – тем более, а я никуда не исчезала, я проверяла рацию Рея. Как оказалось, какое-то поле тут все же есть, волну гасит на раз, пришлось отойти на приличное расстояние к краю поля, прежде чем удалось связаться с управлением и запросить помощи, передав заявку в Салфорд.

-К краю поля? Сколько же ты прошла?

-Пробежала. Не знаю. Много. И вот, что я тебе скажу, мне здесь совершенно не нравится. Это поле – любое, что пшеничное, что радиоволновое, меня раздражает до крайности.

-Ты связалась с Энни?

-С дежурным. Энни уже дома. Я просила пригнать сюда врачей, чтобы на деле проверить Брэзела, а так же отряд экспертов, но когда они приедут – неизвестно,- она опустилась с ним рядом и сразу легла на спину.- Тут может быть мило, если не думать о том, что здесь погано.

-Не настолько.

-Именно настолько, Сэм. У меня от этого местечка тремор рук и головная боль. Кстати, что там ты говоришь с шефом?

-Не знаю, он просто исчез еще до ужина. Отказался есть и просто пропал.

-Он отказался от еды? Сэм, мне это уже совершенно не нравится.

-У него пищевое отравление, наверное, а тут никаких лекарств.

-И куда он мог пойти? В ближайшую аптеку за парацетамолом?

-Саманта, я не знаю!

Девушка подняла руки к лицу, потерла щеки.

-Ладно, хорошо. Помощь будет, это радует. Шеф никуда не денется, он не большой любитель долгих пеших прогулок, так что наверняка ушел недалеко и скоро вернется.

-И что будем делать, пока его нет?

-Будем хорошими мальчиками и девочкой и постараемся не влезать в неприятности. Что тут такое? – она поднялась, осматриваясь.

-Что?- он так же приподнялся, почесывая спину.

-По мне как будто муравьи ползают. Гадость какая! Ненавижу природу, хочу в город!

-Странно, но у меня такое же чувство,- Сэм медленно моргнул.- И, - он сел,- кажется, у меня не все в порядке.

-Что?- испугалась Саманта.- Сэм, что случилось?

-Ничего, просто срочно нужно в туалет,- он вскочил.- Извини.

-Ничего, беги,- она снова упала на землю.- Как же мне здесь не нравится! Не жизнь, а какой-то ад в самом деле. До цивилизации черт знает сколько идти, техника не работает, велосипеда нет, связи тоже, зато есть свет – боже, спасибо тебе большое, что хоть свет не вырубил! Чертовое место, будь оно трижды проклято. Ненавижу природу! Как хочешь, дорогой, а я приеду к тебе очень нескоро. Да что за гадость по мне ползает?!

-С кем болтаешь? – поинтересовался Хант, выходя из поля.

-С муравьями,- огрызнулась она, почесывая спину и руки.- Я уже говорила, что меня бесит природа? Так вот, меня бесит природа и я хочу в город!

-Что, настолько, что ты озверела и говоришь с муравьями?- он подошел к ней и опустился рядом.

-Я ходила проверить рацию Рея,- Саманта почесала спину еще раз и перешла к животу.- Так вот, если тут и есть что-то, радиус действия глушителя большой, мне пришлось отойти к краю поля. Кстати, а тебя где черти носили? Как живот?

-Никто меня не носил, живот почти нормально,- он машинально потер многострадальную часть тела, глядя на девушку, делающую то же самое.

-Не ври,- поморщилась она.- До сих пор крутит?

-Нет, просто неприятно в желудке. А у тебя что?

-Не знаю, как будто по мне все муравьи этого славного местечка решили промаршировать строем, а потом обглодать меня. Кожа как будто горит, все зудит. Так где ты был?

-Гулял,- он зажег сигарету.

-Гулял?! – не поверила она.- Джин, я все понимаю, ностальгия или что там у тебя еще, но ты тут не стал бы просто гулять. Что произошло? Это что-то связано со мной, с тем, что я сказала?

-Не льсти себе, ты здесь ни при чем,- он выпустил струю дыма.

-Я всегда при чем,- Саманта снова легла.- Здесь вообще-то красиво, небо звездное, воздух чистый, но если откровенно, за городом мне не по себе.

Он промолчал.

-В общем, если бы я не была любителем дорог, я бы тут могла остаться еще на денек,- подвела итог девушка, глядя в небо.

-Раньше я тоже любил лежать вот так и смотреть на звезды,- вдруг сказал Хант.

-А что потом?- она перевернулась на живот.

-А потом стало не до этого. Так, думаешь, что здесь действительно что-то есть?

-Понятия не имею, что здесь есть, кроме муравьев и этой чертовой пшеницы.

-Ржи.

-Что?

-Это рожь.

-Плевать, я не спец в зерне, если оно не превращено в муку и не имеет форму батона.

-Значит, ты все-таки на диете?

-Нет же! – она уткнулась лицом в локти, застонав.- Зачем мне диета, сам подумай? Я трачу столько сил на тренировках, мне как раз следовало бы наверстывать потерю белков и углеводов.

-Кстати, что там с твоей квартирой?

-Ничего, я съехала.

-И где тебя теперь искать?

-Тебе – нигде. Я сама приду, если понадоблюсь. 10-8 по рации и через непродолжительное время я буду рядом.

-Ты же не скажешь, что ты действительно живешь на улице?

-Джин, мне все равно где жить,- она подняла голову, глядя на мужчину.- Если настолько интересно, у меня есть место, где хранятся мои вещи, хотя если мне что-то понадобится, я всегда могу это взять.

-То есть украсть?

-Джин,- она села,- ты думаешь, воспитание улицей проходит бесследно?

-Ну…- он затянулся,- ты говорила, что дружила с волшебной пыльцой и не гнушалась лишний раз задрать юбку. Чего я еще о тебе не знаю?

-Ой, умоляю,- поморщилась девушка.- Не выставляй меня блудницей вавилонской. Я говорила, что из меня проститутка не получилась и с порошком я подружилась после того ада, что произошел.

-Я ничего и не говорю,- он пожал плечами.

-Ты постоянно тыкаешь мне этим в нос.

-Ну уж нет, солнечный лучик, это ты периодами тычешься носом в эту дрянь.

-Тыкалась, если уж на то дело пошло, спасибо.

Она замолчала, кипя от злости. Какого черта она вообще затеяла этот разговор, если знала, что все сведется к очередной порции нагоняя и обидам прошлого.

-Так что там дальше?- преспокойно спросил Хант, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

-Что – дальше?

-Заработок на свой драгоценный драндулет, раздвинув ноги – раз,- он подпер подбородок ладонью,- пыльца фей после смерти любимого – два, а три будет?

-До того как я встретила Джона, я была своей на улицах Манчестера. Нет, не совсем, это было просто так, что я знала эти улицы. Ты говорил Сэму, что ты с девятнадцати лет на работе и Манчестер знаешь как свои пять пальцев, а я узнала его пораньше, когда отношения с матерью стали рушиться на глазах. Я сбегала на улицу, искала себя…

-И нашла?

-Нет. То есть не совсем, но вообще-то нет. Пара стачек с копами не считается.

-И что это было?- он заинтересовался.

-Ну… понимаешь, это было сложное время, далеко не такое, как сейчас, а действительно очень сложное, когда по улицам ходили вооруженные парни, когда было время бритоголовых идиотов-анархистов, в общем, это был кошмар, но все лучше, чем дома. Короче, я просто хотела жить как все подростки, а для этого были нужны деньги.

-И ты воровала?- почему-то погрустнел Хант.

-Не деньги, нет,- она опустила голову.- После школы я бросала все и уходила гулять. Мы жили не особо богато. Прямо скажем, мама не старалась как-то подзаработать, хотя я понимала, что она все равно любит меня, просто какой-то странной любовью. В общем, я искала то, что не получала дома. Не любовь, а то, что нужно любой девочке-подростку.

-И что же?

-Не одежда, нет, воровать одежду было бы сумасшествием, а я не хотела загреметь в тюрьму, так что я отрывалась на дешевой косметике и… это смешно, наверное, но я любила сладости, потому если предоставлялся шанс, я таскала конфеты и булочки. Мелочевка, знаю, и знаю, что так делать не стоило, но тяжело было видеть, как девочки в школе разворачивают свои завтраки, а там сладкие булочки, яблоки, сок и пара конфет.

-Тебя дразнили в школе?- тон голоса мужчины стал тихим.

-Нет, не посмели бы. Дело было в принципе, понимаешь? Я не выделялась среди остальных тем, что не приносила завтраки с собой, я выделялась тем, что постоянно выступала против системы. Я неплохо училась, хотя не была ни отличницей, ни даже хорошисткой, я не вела эти девчачьи дневники с дурацкими секретиками, не строила глазки мальчишкам, как мои сверстницы. Я предпочитала понимать, а не зубрить, я любила свободу мысли, а не узкие рамки правил, и для своего возраста я была хорошо развита и достаточно сильна, и быстра, чтобы стянуть помаду или тушь для ресниц, не боясь, что меня поймают.

-И ловили?

Саманта вздохнула.

-Мне было пятнадцать, когда я не успела среагировать и меня схватили. Ничего особенного, я просто в очередной раз стянула пирожное с прилавка,- она вздохнула, снова переворачиваясь на спину.- Вот только копы думали, что я просто маньяк-душитель и даже за паршивое пирожное меня стоит взгреть.

-И что они сделали? – Хант напрягся.

-Ну… не изнасиловали – и ладно, а вообще хорошего было мало. Я знаю, я сама виновата, это все же воровство, это преступление, я это все знала и не оправдывала себя, нет. Вот только… понимаешь, политики воруют миллионами, а тут одно пирожное в неделю, одна дешевая помада в полгода – разве это много?

-Но это воровство, Саманта.

-Это верно, но стоило ли бить меня так, чтобы я неделю мочилась через силу? Я не заслуживала такого.

Он не ответил, отвел глаза.

-Их было двое, просто разжиревшие на пончиках и кофе патрульные, а я была тощей как скелет, но гордой. И даже тогда я хотела бунтовать против системы, считая, что в мире нет порядка, когда толстосумы набивают карманы, а простые люди даже не могут устроиться на работу. Я хотела работать, Джин, но кому нужна пятнадцатилетняя девчонка? Меня даже посудомойкой в кафе не брали.

-Они избили девочку? – глаза Ханта сверкнули.- Двое мужиков на девочку?

-Я говорила, что Гайд – не сахар,- кивнула Саманта.- Люди были озлоблены до крайностей. Копы, те, что «поправили» мне почки, тоже были раздражены беспорядками на улицах, так что они просто сорвались на первом, кто подвернулся под руку.

-Но они избили ребенка!

-Не ребенка, Джин,- не согласилась Саманта.- Я была тощей, но достаточно сильной и бесшабашной, чтобы потом проткнуть им шины и вот уже это сошло мне с рук, поскольку даже камеры видеонаблюдения ничего не показали, а нет улик, нет и обвинений. Но мне могло влететь за это по полной программе, сам знаешь.

-Камеры?- не понял Хант.

-Ерунда,- махнула рукой Саманта.- Но после этого случая я потеряла интерес к сладостям.

-А теперь ты готова снова его проявить?

-Нет, - она на миг прикрыла глаза.- Я не буду пакостить по мелочи.

-Ты решила играть по-крупному?- насторожился он.

-Да бог с тобой!- возмутилась она, садясь.- Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я тебе не террорист, не мафия и тем более я никогда и ничего не буду воровать там, где можно просто попросить.

-Приставив нож к горлу продавца?- фыркнул он.

-Мне не нравится ход твоих мыслей,- нахмурилась девушка.- Я достаточно долго боролась с собой и своим желание сеять смерть, но я справляюсь, так что не надо выставлять меня садистом и варваром. Я не варю заживо младенцев и не стреляю в редких животных. Просто я могу делать то, что никто больше не может. Не спрашивай,- попросила она в ответ на его заинтересованный взгляд.

-Как скажешь,- согласился он.- Так что было дальше в твоем прошлом?

-А ничего. Остальное ты знаешь. Я не потеряла интереса к полиции, и пошла туда именно потому, что горела желанием стать кем-то большим, чем просто офицером и представителем власти. Я хотела приносить реальную пользу, я хотела чувствовать себя нужной, на своем месте, я желала нести справедливость, только ничего не вышло. Карьера не удалась, ничего из меня не вышло, а после того, как пятеро выродков-копов забили Джона… в общем, может и лучше, что все так случилось. Тут-то я хотя бы набралась опыта, хотя ни черта не изменила.

-Ты так думаешь?- его глаза сверкнули.- Ты странная, Джонс, ты действительно очень странная. И я не помню времени, когда на улицах моего города бродили какие-то жирные патрульные.

Она улыбнулась. Ну конечно же, она же младше его, он подумал, что она снова сочиняет небылицы, потому что этого не было, это только будет.

Саманта села, глядя в поле.

-Смотри, - указала она.- Может это видел Брэзел?

Хант повернул голову.

-Это просто светлячки. Не думаю, что старик настолько спятил, чтобы не понимать, что это просто светлячки.

Его голос странно размазался – такое уже было и это было плохим предвестником. Значит, или снова Гайд шалит, пытаясь вытащить ее, или что похуже.

Голова закружилась, крошечные точки светлячков разрастались до размеров средних тарелок. НЛО – не НЛО, а что-то здесь определенно было, как будто в воздухе разлили галлюциноген.

Она вскочила, глядя на разбухающие прямо на глазах светящиеся точки – те уже становились размером с машину и выделывали невероятные па в воздухе, высоко над полем, как самые настоящие летающие «тарелки» пришельцев. Вот только этого не могло быть. Да, год-перевертыш – 1947 и Росуэлл, и 1974 и Салфорд, да, глюки, но объекты были слишком ненастоящие, как будто сошедшие с телеэкрана из «Секретных материалов».

-Что они делают?- пробормотала она, хлопая себя по щекам.- Что они опять со мной делают? Когда они уже оставят меня в покое?

-Джонс?- Хант вскочил на ноги.

Она повернулась и побелела от ужаса – шеф менялся прямо на глазах: тот же рост, но совершенно иное телосложение, смешные оттопыренные уши, печально поникшие тонкие губы и одна огромная страшная рана на лице. Перед ней во всем обмундировании стоял ее друг, тот самый молоденький парень-коп.

-Саманта?- его губы шевельнулись и этого движения вполне хватило, чтобы девушка истошно завопила от ужаса. Мозг, привыкший к тому, что друг никогда не говорил, а лишь показывал ей картинки, был не в силах вынести зрелища ожившего зомби, говорившего и даже протягивавшего к ней руки.

-Не трогай меня!- на ультразвуке заорала она, резко отшатываясь от мужчины, спотыкаясь и падая, но не вскакивая снова, а беспомощно отползая от него, вытянув вперед руку, как будто это могло бы ее защитить.- Уходи! Не трогай меня!

В тот же момент раздался крик со стороны дома.

-Уходи!- застонала Джонс, с ужасом глядя на мужчину, настолько растерявшегося и перепугавшегося, что не сразу сообразившего, что в доме обстановка куда хуже, чем здесь.

-Джонс, бога ради, только никуда не сбегай!- буквально взмолился он – при звуках его голоса девушка заскулила как собачонка, пытаясь спрятаться во ржи.- Да что ж это такое, а!- он рванул к дому.

Крис и Рей взвыли при виде его как по команде, обняв друг дружку в углу комнаты. Стоило лишь Ханту сделать шаг, как двое взрослых мужчин начинали хныкать как малые дети. Крис не выдержал и издал жуткий вопль, а по щекам обычно собранного Рея текли слезы.

Однажды Джин уже видел подобное, когда Алан накачал команду наркотиками. В чем была причина на этот раз он не знал. Команда как будто сошла с ума – Джонс до смерти перепугалась не понятно отчего, Крис выглядел так, как будто ему предлагали пройтись по краю жерла вулкана, Рей как будто впал в детство и готов был вот-вот напустить в штаны, а Сэм…

-Сэм!- ахнул Джин, рывком распахивая дверь в общую спальню. Тайлер забился в угол точно так же как Крис и Рей, но он не кричал, сидел тихо, обхватив голову руками и что-то бормоча.

-Сэм,- очень осторожно позвал Джин, опускаясь рядом.- Сэм?

-Это все только сон,- прошептал Сэм.- Только сон, это все не по-настоящему. Это сон, это только сон…

-Отойди от него, чудовище!- потусторонним голосом провыл Брэзел со стороны двери.- Прочь, сатана! – дуло его ружья смотрело прямо в голову Ханта.

-Мистер Брэзел…- Джин бросил быстрый взгляд на Сэма. Это не может так закончится!

-Изыди!- завопил старик и к его вою присоединился крик Рея и Криса.- Убирайся! – Джин успел лишь закрыть собой Тайлера, как грянул выстрел.


	90. Chapter 90

Хруст сломанной шеи раздался секундой раньше и тело, дернувшись в агонии, свалилось под ноги тяжело дышащей девушки.

-Как ты?- выдохнула она, переступая через труп.

-Нормально,- Джин поднялся, глядя на нее с опаской и сомнением.- И что было на поле?

-То, что погубило его,- она не глядя ткнула в сторону тела.- Сэм? Сэм, дорогой, ты меня слышишь?- она присела рядом с Тайлером.

-Что вообще происходит? – Хант помог поднять и уложить несопротивляющегося мужчину на кровать.

-Не знаю,- Саманта нервно подергивалась как будто ее непрерывно кусали.- Кожа горит, будто меня пожирают полчища муравьев. Наверное, все же токсины или что-то еще. Я не знаю, но если я снова начну галлюцинировать, просто не лезь.

-Рей и Крис выглядят хуже,- сообщил он.- Меня к себе не подпускают, кричат так, что мороз по коже.

-Я к ним, а ты присмотри за Сэмом,- она поднялась с колен и, вздрагивая, вышла.

-Это все сон, сон, сон…- уже не бормотал, а едва слышно шептал Сэм, как будто засыпая.- Просто сон, сон…

-Тише, парень,- Джин коснулся влажного лба мужчины.- Нехорошо как.

Двойной вопль, раздавшийся секундой позже, заставил Ханта подскочить на месте и обернуться.

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ!

Явившаяся минутой позже Саманта, почему-то держась за живот, выглядела намного хуже, чем даже на поле – серая, взмокшая и постоянно вздрагивающая.

-Шеф, не буду подслащать пилюлю,- с порога сказала она.- Дело – дрянь, я понятия не имею что это, но они просто в ужасе. Они галлюцинируют оба, видят во мне пришельца, и что еще хуже, они немногим лучше меня – тоже чешутся как при укусах насекомых,- она сползла на пол – мужчина не успел ее подхватить.- Джин, нужны врачи. Ты единственный, кто по непонятным причинам не заражен, так что тебе лучше уйти – это может передаваться как угодно.

-Никуда я не уйду,- возмутился Хант, подбежав и поддерживая ее.- Что с тобой? Живот?

-Болит так, как будто меня сжигают заживо, как будто я горю в аду,- она поморщилась.- Ты сильно рискуешь, оставаясь с нами, может, мы уже покойники.

-Не говори так,- нахмурился он.- Никуда я не уйду, я не брошу команду.

-Я не команда,- поправила она, тяжело дыша и поглаживая живот.- Это может быть пищевое отравление – я съела немного, но мне хватило. Булимия, наверное,- она закрыла глаза.

-Джонс!- испугался Джин.- Саманта!

-Я в порядке, только не кричи,- слабо попросила она.- Как Сэм?

-Хуже, - честно ответил он.- Если это отравление, нужно прочистить желудок, кровь…

-Нужны врачи, Джин. Ни Крис, ни Рей тебя к себе не подпустят – у них сильнейший шок и галлюцинации, в таком состоянии они готовы убить, чтобы защититься, ты же уже понял.

Он обернулся на Брэзела.

-Но ты же успела.

-Это моя работа,- она сглотнула.- Помоги мне подняться, у меня нет сил,- попросила она. Он очень осторожно приподнял ее. – М-м-м…- застонала она от боли.- Сэм?- она практически упала рядом с Тайлером.- Джин, проверь его пульс.

Хант коснулся шеи Сэма.

-Он жив.

-Хорошо,- девушка облизнула губы.- Значит, пока не время,- загадочно произнесла она.- Я останусь с ним, а ты попробуй уговорить парней, может, еще не поздно, иначе мы здесь все друг друга перебьем или передохнем, как куры. Иди.

-Ты уверена?- он поднялся.

-Я справлюсь. Тебе ничто не грозит, обещаю. Иди, им плохо без тебя.

Он молча вышел.

-Сэм?- позвала Саманта друга.- Сэм, друг? Сэм, не уходи, пока не время, слышишь меня? Сэм, проснись!

Она нащупала его шею, но толку не было – она не чувствовала его пульс.

-Сэм, очнись, - просила она, тормоша бесчувственное тело мужчины.- Господи, как же больно! – застонала она, неудачно повернувшись.- Врачи,- выдохнула она, сосредотачиваясь.- Нам нужны врачи, здесь нужны ученые, оцепить это место, здесь опасно… очень опасно… вирус… Джи-и-ин!

За окном взвыли далекие сирены.

-Медики!- Хант влетел буквально через миг.- Саманта, это врачи!

-Хорошо, - сил открыть глаза уже не было.- Джин, распорядись, чтобы все здесь оцепили, здесь может быть вирус, нужны стерильные боксы, полная изоляция и карантин… нас…

-Джонс?- он схватил ее за руку.

-Карантин, - прошептала она.- Он был прав, здесь смерть,- она затихла.

-Саманта?- Хант потряс ее руку, потом догадался проверить пульс – сердце билось.

Уже спустя миг он выбежал на улицу навстречу трем машинам, которые по непонятной причине не заглохли как Кортина и байк, а подъехали к дорожке и оттуда высыпали люди.

Он снова стоял перед ней, ее друг, молодой коп. Темнота вокруг, и только одинокий столб света, в котором стоял он, глядя на нее.

-Я умерла? Все кончилось? – Саманта подошла ближе. Было прохладно, как будто где-то был сквозняк, но ни жара, ни зуда больше не было. И живот больше не болел.

Молодой коп с жалостью смотрел на подругу, но как всегда довольно привычно молчал.

На том поле, в том кошмаре, это была всего лишь галлюцинация, он не мог говорить, не мог бы коснуться ее. Но страшно стало не поэтому, а потому, кем он ей предстал. В один миг Джин Хант, ее грозный шеф превратился в молоденького паренька со страшной раной на лице, но нервы, и без того натянутые как струна, сдали лишь тогда, когда она услышала голос настоящего Джина Ханта. Это был как-то сюр – ее друг говорил голосом ее шефа. Ее шеф стал ее другом-привидением в буквальном смысле слова.

Крик из дома как-то прояснил разум, заставил собраться, напрячь силы, хотя живот жгло как огнем. Если крик, значит, проблемы, если проблемы, значит, проблемы могли бы начаться у шефа, а она вроде как не ради красот природы приехала.

Пара мгновений ушла на то, чтобы надавать себе по щекам, отчего кошмарные тарелки НЛО снова стали безобидными огоньками светлячков, еще пара секунд – чтобы встать и почти минута, чтобы стоять устойчиво.

Она едва успела вовремя – Брэзел был так же безумен, как и она сама, вот только он был вооружен и целился сразу в двоих - в Сэма, забившегося в угол, и Джина, закрывшего его собой. Ой, шеф, пора уже заводить не фляжки в нагрудных карманах, а каску!

Хорошо что несчастный старик ее не услышал – ввалилась она довольно громко, но и особого везения не было – действовать пришлось наверняка, просто сломав ему шею. Тем не менее ствол дернулся и уже мертвое тело спустило курок. Хорошо еще, что заряд угодил в стену.

Саманта впервые в жизни увидела не животный ужас в глазах Ханта, а странную решимость самоубийцы.

И такое уже было – ее друг, несчастный мальчишка точно так же распалил себя, думая, что справится с тем, кто секундой спустя выстрелил ему в лицо.

И кто же вызвал таких долгожданных врачей: она или же все-таки Билли? Почему они, черт бы их драл, так долго ехали? И чем все закончилось?

-Я не уйду,- на всякий случай предупредила она друга. Тот чуть улыбнулся – едва дрогнули уголки тонких губ.- Милый, мне нужно вернуться. Там Сэм, там Джин, там Рей и Крис, им очень плохо. Я должна вернуться, понимаешь, родной?

В самом деле, за короткий промежуток времени этот парень стал ей едва ли не ближе и роднее Сэма, единственного человека из другого мира, кто хоть как-то понимал ее.

Окно в темноте открылось так неожиданно, что Саманта отпрыгнула от него.

Темный кабинет, уже знакомая Алекс Дрейк, задравшая ноги и спящая прямо на стуле, мужчина, уснувший на столе над каким-то записями. Саманта оказалась внутри кабинета, разглядывая не столько записи, сколько женщину. Симпатичная, женственная до тошноты, миловидная и на чудовищных шпильках высоких сапожек – просто полнейший антипод Джонс до мелочей.

Свет зажегся, в офис вошли люди – Крис, Рей и молоденькая девушка Шаз.

-О, черт!- охнула Саманта, поняв, что ее в лучшем случае сейчас вежливо попросят проваливать, а в худшем…

-Что у нас тут?- ухмыльнулся Рей, когда Дрейк сняла ноги со стула и вскочила, а Хант… ну разумеется, это был он, Хант одним широким жестом сгреб записи в стол и вскочил, потирая лицо – сонный, взъерошенный, но уже утром выглядящий как всегда грозно.

-Кофе и пять сахара,- мгновенно приказал Хант. Шарон со вздохом пошла выполнять приказание.

-Вы бросили нас, шеф,- упрекнул Рей.- Вы ушли и нас осталось только трое.

-И я,- вставила Шаз.- Я бросалась булочками.

-Он всегда увиливает от ответственности,- произнес смутно знакомый голос за спинами мужчин и прямо перед удивленной Самантой нарисовалась…

-Джеки Куин?- ахнули сразу Рей, Крис и Саманта.

-Это мое пальто, я искал его,- Хант чуть вышел вперед.

-Ты оставил его в моей квартире,- Джин покосился на Алекс. Саманта просто открыла рот, в особенности тогда, когда Джеки закончила свое обязательное показательное выступление, сняв пальто.- И еще кое-что забыл.

Женщина сняла пальто и огладила приличных размеров живот.

-Мать твою!- вырвалось у Рея, Вива – темнокожего офицера и Саманты.

Окно захлопнулось прямо перед ней, снова выбрасывая девушку в темноту.

-Ребенок?- повторила Саманта, приходя в ярость.- Чертова сучка мне врала! Ребенок! Она и Хант! Ребенок!

Ее повело в сторону и она вздрогнула, лежа на койке.

-Ребенок…- повторила она.

Высокий человек около дверей обернулся на нее.

-Что?

-Ребе-е-енок,- она застонала, схватившись за сгиб руки, в котором торчала игла капельницы.- Черт, что за дрянь в меня опять вливают!

-Эй, детка, потише,- Хант в пару шагов пересек расстояние между ними и подхватил девушку, норовившую упасть прямо на пол.

-Ребенок,- повторила Саманта.

-Ты все-таки беременна?- в глазах Джина было изумление, шок, страх, настоящая паника и даже любопытство.- Поздравляю.

-Я прибью тебя!- она замахнулась на него, но он ловко перехватил ее руки и удержал.- Убери лапы от меня!- зашипела она кошкой.

-Потрясающе,- осклабился он.- Не успела очнуться, как уже предъявляет мне претензии. Зашибись перспектива!

-Перспектива чего?- она потерла виски.- Прекрати двоиться и скажи, что происходит.

-Мы в карантине, как ты и требовала, - начал Хант, осторожно поднимая девушку и усаживая обратно на койку.- И меня не особенно радует перспектива просидеть тут с нервной беременной девицей. Кстати, если тебе интересно, Крис и Рей в норме, они спят.

-А Сэм? – в глазах двоилось, голова гудела как колокол и страшно мучила жажда.- Здесь есть вода?

-Вода? Есть. Погоди,- он исчез из поля зрения и материализовался минутой позже, сунув девушке в руку стакан.- Лучше?- спросил он после того, как она залпом опрокинула в себя воду и потрясла головой, как будто это был спирт.

-Потом разберусь с ощущением, продолжай.

-Сэм в критическом состоянии.

-Что?!- она едва не подскочила снова.- Но ты же сказал, что Крис и Рей в норме, почему врачи не могут помочь Сэму?

-Потому что еще нет анализов. Обещают, что все будет готово к девяти утра, а пока…

-Да он уже помашет мне ручкой к этому времени!- едва не завопила Саманта.- Что они говорят? Что говорят врачи?

-Успокойся, тебе вредно нервничать,- бесцветно попросил Хант.- Пищевое отравление у всех. Всем промыли желудки, поставили капельницы и заперли на карантин.

-Что? Мне тоже промывали?

-Ну, они же не знали, что ты теперь особенная,- он взглядом указал на ее живот. Саманта машинально опустила глаза вниз, потом поняла и чуть не грохнулась на пол снова, замахнувшись на мужчину.

-Да я тебя!..

-Эй, мамочка, полегче!- он уклонился и поймал ее руку.

-Не смей так говорить про меня, ты, рассадник сперматозоидов!- оскорбилась она.

-Что?- опешил он.- Джонс, что было у тебя в капельнице? Ты что несешь?

-Любовь и свет,- огрызнулась она.- И я не беременна.

Он шумно вздохнул.

-Тогда какого черта ты твердила про ребенка? Ладно, не важно,- он оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив нехороший блеск в глазах подчиненной.

-Значит, они считают, что это простое пищевое отравление, когда у всех дружно полезли глюки, да? Хм-м-м… не верю. И вот, что я тебе скажу, Джин Джини,- она оттолкнула его руку, поднялась во весь рост и ткнула к него пальцем,- черта с два я здесь останусь, когда он там черте где в черте когда, черт бы все это побрал.

Он приподнял брови.

-Браво, только не вздумай повторять на бис, принцесса. Это врачи, а ты беременная монашка Шаолинь.

Девушка осмотрела комнату – окон нет, одна стеклянная дверь, побеленный потолок, две койки, умывальник и еще одна дверь.

-Заткнись и скажи, что там за дверь,- потребовала она.

-Заткнись или скажи? – уточнил он, видя, что Джонс уже приходит в себя и как всегда готова все крушить.

-Джин, у меня мало времени,- резко прервала она.

-Мало времени? Ладно, только не разноси палату. Там туалет.

-Где кнопки вызова медсестры?

-Тошнит?- в его глазах мелькнул страх.

-Мне нужна одежда, - она пощелкала перед ним пальцами.- Я не собираюсь очаровывать коров в этой тряпке,- она оттянула подол больничной сорочки, глядя на мужчину, одетого точно так же, но набросившего на себя халат.

-Джонс, позволь тебе напомнить,- он уселся на ее койку.- Ты спасла мне жизнь. Снова. Потом потребовала оповестить врачей о карантине, вирусе и прочем. По моему приказу нас заперли в этой палате, отняли одежду, оружие, все до единого личные вещи и даже мои фляжки,- Саманта кисло улыбнулась,- а теперь ты говоришь, что решила сбежать из карантина ловить пришельцев?

-Что я решила, тебя не касается,- едва не зарычала она.- Если Сэм свалит отсюда раньше времени, все пойдет наперекосяк, это ты понимаешь? Я мало-мальски знаю, как все кончится, так что в моих и даже в твоих интересах задержать его.

-Да что ты несешь?!

-Справедливость и смерть, если придется. Мне нужно назад, нужно быстро разобраться, чем нас отравили настолько сильным, что скосило даже меня.

-А ты что, действительно девочка с Венеры, если скосило «даже» тебя?

-Джин, не начинай, бога ради, того, чего ты не поймешь,- она подошла к двери и принялась барабанить в нее.

Хант глубоко вздохнул, оглядел ее ноги, забрался на койку с ногами и подпер подбородок кулаком.

-Ну и что ты делаешь?

-Делаю ноги. Ты так и будешь сидеть там или поможешь?

-Отсюда лучше обзор и кроме того, здесь есть какие-то штуки с кнопками, если тебе это интересно,- он поднял с края койки внушительный прибор типа рации с длинным шнуром, уходящим в стену.

-А раньше ты сказать не мог.

-А ты и не спрашивала, только одно короткое уточнение: и что ты собираешься делать, цыпа?

-Найду одежду…

-Нет-нет-нет, сначала, пожалуйста.

-Хорошо, вызову медсестру, оглушу ее…

-Ответ неверный. Если собралась найти одежду, ее проще взять в заложники.

-Ты издеваешься, да? Ладно, возьму в заложники, потребую провести меня к одежде, потом навещу Сэма и смоюсь, угнав машину. Достаточно сложно для тебя?

-Пара пустяков, но я иду с тобой.

-Нет, ты не идешь,- возразила Саманта.- Ты в карантине, а я в бегах.

-Решила перезаражать население страны опасным вирусом? – поддел он.

-Джин, мне очень некогда думать о населении. Все вопросы здравоохранения не ко мне, в моем ведении только обеспечение безопасности полицейским и личная ответственность за судьбу моего друга, моего шефа и еще одного моего друга. На остальное уж позволь мне плюнуть,- она нажала на кнопку вызова медсестры.

-Не буду спрашивать, кто третий,- заметил Хант,- но это ничего не меняет, я иду с тобой.

-На кой черт ты мне сдался, прости за прямоту? – поморщилась она.- Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы ты не вляпался в очередной раз в очередное сомнительное мероприятие, а ты…

-Звали, мэм?- молоденькая медсестра замерла по ту сторону стеклянной двери.

-Да, у меня… эм-м-м… мне холодно.

-Господи, ну и дура,- еле слышно прошептал Джин, красиво закатывая глаза и падая на койку.

-Шеф!- взвизгнула Саманта, подскакивая к нему и тормоша.- Да помогите же ему!- накинулась она на медсестру, бестолково суетящуюся около двери.

-Я позову доктора,- отозвалась та.

Джин замер и его рука свесилась с койки.

-Господи, только не это!- в ужасе прошептала Саманта.

Двери открылись и медсестра в марлевой повязке – о, святая простота! – влетела внутрь, бросаясь к пациенту, который, едва она приблизилась и коснулась его шеи, чтобы проверить пульс, поднялся, ловко перехватил девушку за талию и зажал ей рот.

-Тихо и все будет хорошо,- шепнул он ей на ухо. Девушка закивала.

-Нам нужна одежда,- вмешалась Саманта, чувствуя, что краснеет от собственной глупости – конечно же, нужно же было проверить пульс, нужно было действовать хладнокровнее, а не переть тараном как всегда.- Выведешь нас отсюда, проведешь на стоянку машин, дашь ключи и будешь молиться, чтобы я… чтобы мы нашли причину тяжелого состояния нашего коллеги. Это ясно?

Девушка кивнула, что-то пробормотав.

-Шеф,- попросила Саманта и тот медленно убрал ладонь с ее губ.

-Но вы в карантине, мне сказали, что здесь какой-то вирус.

-И ты вошла в марлевой повязке? – нервно хохотнула Саманта.- Просто великолепно. Вируса нет, есть отравление, и не исключено, что пищевое, но чтобы понять, какое именно, нужны анализы, а это пустая трата времени, я могу понять причину быстрее, я свяжусь с вами, если… нет-нет-нет, когда я найду искомое.

-Но ваши коллеги в порядке.

Саманта бросила быстрый взгляд на Джина.

-И тот, кого привезли в тяжелом состоянии?- переспросил он.

-Нет, сэр,- признала девушка.- Мистер Тайлер очень плох.

-Ему промыли желудок?- спросила Саманта.

-Все, что велели доктора, но ему не становится лучше, мэм.

-Так, одежда,- напомнила Саманта,- а потом я хочу увидеть его.

-Но карантин, мэм…

Саманта двумя пальцами подняла подбородок девушки, глядя в ее глаза.

-Девочка, запомни это лицо – оно будет сниться тебе в ночных кошмарах, если ты немедленно не начнешь сотрудничать и не поможешь нам свалить отсюда к чертовой матери искать причину того, что губит моего друга. Это ясно, куколка, или мне для начала сломать тебе что-нибудь?

-Советую подумать,- Хант, державший девушку, снова шепнул ей на ухо.- Эта цыпа бешеная, когда речь заходит о шикарных мужиках, оружии или чьей-то жизни.

-Д-да, мэм,- до смерти испуганно выдохнула несчастная девушка.- Но меня уволят, а я…

-Чужие проблемы шерифа не волнуют,- сообщила Саманта, перехватывая девушку и легонько толкая ее в спину.- Вперед, девочка, и все будет хорошо. Пикнешь – сверну твою красивую шейку,- предупредила она.

Двери, уже не запертые, легко распахнулись, когда в коридор вышли трое – двое пациентов и молоденькая испуганная медсестра.

-Не трясись и натяни улыбку,- шепнула Саманта.- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебе ее вырезала, верно?

Девушка тихонько всхлипнула.

-П-палата, мэм,- чуть заикаясь произнесла она, проходя мим соседней палаты, где так же стояло две койки.

-Крис и Рей, они спят,- успокоил Хант.- А где третий?

-М-мистер Тайлер в интенсивной терапии, сэр.

-Туда не пустят, верно?- девушка помотала головой на вопрос Саманты.- Хорошо, идем за вещами.

Через полчаса двое людей бегом спустились к парковке.

-Зачем тогда было нужно приковывать ее наручниками и вставлять кляп, если ты все равно ее отключила?- Хант сел на водительское место.

-Я веду,- безапелляционно заявила Саманта,- и ее бы рано или поздно хватились, а мне нужна фора по времени. Нас хватятся не раньше двух часов спустя, а утром поднимут на уши всю больницу и кто знает что еще, так что нам еще повезло,- она прыгнула на освободившееся место и передала мужчине бинокль.- Я точно знаю, что это не просто пищевое отравление, Джин,- сказала она, выводя машину с парковки,- там что-то было, на том поле.

-Там была рожь и светлячки.

-Там смерть, Джин, а я смерть чую за парсек.

-Мы не в космосе.

-Не важно.

Обычная легковая машина летела как выпущенная пуля. Саманта решила бы брать любую, но Джин сообразил, что машина скорой помощи слишком заметна.

Операцией формально руководила Саманта, но с ее слишком горячей головой и упорным нежеланием видеть детали, имея перед глазами общую картину, они бы забыли про все на свете и даже про бинокли, непонятно каким образом завалявшиеся в ординаторской. Впрочем, в окнах напротив была палата с симпатичными молодыми женщинами, так что грешно было судить молодых врачей во вполне взрослых желаниях. Ханту в кои-то веки пришлось полностью взять на себя контроль и над неугомонной подчиненной, склонной к насилию, и над мелкими деталями вроде заботы об оружии, машине и даже бедняжке-медсестричке, которой Джонс просто свернула бы шею.

-Не могу вспомнить, где я потеряла свои ножи,- пожаловалась девушка.

-Ты отстегнула их в том доме на ферме, пока сушилась, а потом, наверное, просто забыла надеть.

-Я не имею привычки что-либо забывать, Джин, это меня и отличает от прочих людей.

-Ну разумеется, мисс Марпл, как скажешь. Ты настолько несобранна, что не могла даже сообразить, что просто так выйти из палаты тебе бы не удалось, если бы не помог я.

-Я тебя умоляю! Карантинная зона и марлевые повязки? Джин, если бы это действительно был бы смертельный вирус, нас бы заперли чуть ли не в бункере, а не в стеклянной коробке, из которой просто выбраться.

-Просто? Там стекло в палец толщиной.

-Я разбивала доски пятками, спасибо, так что я знаю, чем можно разбить стекло.

Он покосился на нее.

-Ладно, детка, есть кое-что еще для прояснения ситуации – Брэзел-младший просто забыл про нас.

-А кто же тогда вызвал врачей? Святой дух?

-Нет-нет-нет, он забыл про нас, но по словам врачей явился под вечер с острыми болями в животе, и уже вот тогда вспомнил про отца и нас.

-Слава богу. И что с ним? Что с Биллом?

-Ничего,- Хант вытянул губы в трубочку.- Он умер.

-Что?- машина вильнула.- Умер? От чего?

-Пищевое отравление.

-Есть анализы, результаты вскрытия – хоть что-нибудь? С чего-то же врачи решили посадить нас в эти стеклянные камеры.

-Просто мера предосторожности – не более. Это не вирус, иначе все давным-давно бы перезаражались. Брэзел-младший встречался со своими коллегами на работе – никто больше не заболел, только мы и он, то есть люди, которые были на ферме.

-Я знала, что там что-то есть!- обрадовалась Саманта.

-Есть, но скорее всего, это просто отравление,- согласился Хант.

-Просто отравление и оно скосило и довело до глюков всю команду? Не верю. Кстати, от чего умер Билл? Обычно же от отравления не умирают – достаточно просто промыть желудок.

-Он воткнул себе в шею скальпель,- совсем скучным голосом сообщил мужчина. Машина снова вильнула.- Контролируй себя!

-То есть… Джин, ты издеваешься?- она быстро кинула на него взгляд и снова повернулась к дороге.- Его мучили галлюцинации?

-Бинго, Алиса! Перед смертью он сообщил, что на ферме отца шуруют пришельцы.

-Это он про нас?

-Понятия не имею, но вся суматоха началась как раз-то с этого его заявления.

-Думаешь, там уже куча народу, пресса и зеваки?

-Думаю, что там армия как минимум и оцепление всей территории. Ты же этого хотела?

-Хотела, но… черт, если так, то нас туда не пустят.

-Нам не нужно, чтобы нас пустили, если нужно, мы сами пройдем.

-Ну конечно, агент Малдер, у тебя на заднем сиденье завалялась форма генерала?

-Агент кто? И нет у меня формы генерала, у меня есть значок старшего детектива-инспектора полиции Манчестера и Салфорда. Достаточно грозно?

-Трясусь от страха. А мне прикажешь просто сворачивать им шеи? Ни ножей, ни пистолета… кстати, где твой?

-Не нашел.

-Не на… Отлично! Просто великолепно! – она в сердцах ударила кулаком по рулю.- Без оружия, без идей, без раций, зато с гонором и пафосом. Джин, знаешь, для чего ты мне нужен? Лишь для того, что даже если мне подсунут подтверждение НЕ пищевого отравления прямо под нос, я все равно не пойму, потому что я вообще ни черта не понимаю в этих ваших фермах, будь они прокляты. Если бы не ферма, я бы разобралась с этим делом намного быстрее в одиночку.

-Полегче, киска,- посуровел Хант.- Нам не нужна Третья Мировая из-за твоей несдержанности и постоянных драк.

-Кто бы говорил, мистер ковбой!

Он покачал головой.

-Не играй с этим, детка,- предупредил он.- Ты понятия не имеешь, с чем столкнулась.

-Ты про ферму или про себя? – уточнила она.- Одинаково – одни загадки.

-Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?

-У меня нет проблем, с недавних пор я прекрасно обхожусь без них.

-Твоя проблема в том, что ты по-прежнему не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться и послушать совета старшего,- она молча кинула на него быстрый взгляд.- Вот именно,- кивнул он.- Есть время говорить, а есть время заткнуться и слушать, есть время быть ковбоем, а есть время быть пай-девочкой.

-Ты про себя?

-А еще прикусить язычок в разговоре с начальником,- чуть повысил он голос.

Странно, но девушка присмирела.

-Извини, шеф. Просто мы почти на равных и я…

-Мы НЕ на равных, Саманта, - нажал он.- И никогда не будем на равных, как бы тебе или мне того не хотелось.

-Хорошо, как скажешь. Ты шеф, тебе руководить, но и ты не всегда сдерживаешься. Все крушишь, избиваешь подозреваемых, можешь арестовать и избить кого угодно.

-Потому что это Я так могу, но не ты.

-Зато Я могу гораздо больше, если захочу, но именно этого я делать никогда не буду.

-Что, владеть миром?

-И это тоже.

-Джонс, прекрати, это уже не смешно.

-Смешно? Я скажу тебе, что смешно,- вспылила она.- Я клялась себе, что ни один человек из мирного населения больше не пострадает от моей руки, что я буду оглушать, калечить, но не убивать, но мне черт подери пришлось убить этого старика, слышишь ты, самоуверенный баран! Просто несчастного больного старикана, приютившего в своем доме монстра, который потом свернул ему шею.

-Он был не в себе, он хотел пристрелить меня, а потом сделал бы то же самое с Сэмом и остальными,- Хант набычился.

-Я знаю, но… просто это все неправильно, я должна была просто оглушить его, он же старик, а я как всегда решила действовать путем наименьшего сопротивления, а ты не смог меня остановить.

-Я не успел. Я даже тебя не заметил.

-Ты знал, что я приду! Я тебе говорила, что это работает – эта связь! Ты знал, что я приду защитить тебя и ты промолчал, ты не остановил меня!

Он промолчал.

-Я не верю во все это,- осторожно начал он спустя минуту гнетущей тишины и бешеной тряски по дороге.- Я только думал, что Брэзел болен, что парни больны, что ты…

-О, как мило, думал, что я ни на что бы не сгодилась, да?

-Я думал, что бросил тебя в поле одну, что не помог,- глухо произнес он,- что оставил больную слабую женщину одну, потому что мне пришлось делать выбор между одним человеком и тремя, между копами, моими коллегами, и гражданской. Ты это хотела слышать?

Девушка сжала руль так, что побелели пальцы.

-Ты правильно поступил, что ушел. Не смей винить себя, если бы ты остался, ты бы не ушел с поля живым, поверь мне.

-Тогда и ты не смей винить себя в том, что ты сделала. Не было времени думать, ты защитила нас как смогла.

-Не все так просто, шеф, я была напугана тем, что видела.

-Что ты видела?

-Ничего,- она сжала руль еще крепче.

-Саманта, что ты видела, скажи мне?

-Извини, шеф, это личное,- так же тихо произнесла Саманта.- И я не хочу больше говорить на эту тему. Просто не знаю, что с моими нервами. Я уже начала срываться на ровном месте. Наверное, это токсины или та дрянь, что в меня влили. Кстати, не знаешь, что именно в меня вливали?

-Понятия не имею,- он опасливо покосился на нее, после чего отвернулся.- И не осуждай себя – это была безвыходная ситуация. Он или мы, все мы, понимаешь? У тебя было отравление, я же видел, ты сама была едва в состоянии ходить, но ты пришла как раз вовремя. Брэзел… его жаль, хороший был старик, но он бы мог запросто перестрелять нас в упор.

-Никогда так не говори!- вдруг зло зашипела Саманта.- Даже думать не смей, чтобы хоть кто-то посмел направить на тебя ствол!

-Что?- он опешил от такой резкой перемены – девушка буквально полыхала яростью.

-Тот, кто осмелится нацелить в твое лицо оружие,- яростно прорычала девушка,- о, я ему не завидую. Я разорву его на куски, будь то старик или ребенок – мне плевать.

-Эм… ладно, польщен, только я сам справлюсь.

Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

-Мой друг тоже так думал,- она до боли стиснула зубы.- Бравый ковбой, распахивающий двери ногами и все такое, вот только кончилось это тем, что я никогда не смогу помочь ему,- загадочно закончила она, сбив мужчину с толку.

-Джонс, контролируй себя,- осторожно произнес он.- Мы оба переживаем за Тайлера, но не до такой же степени, чтобы слететь с дороги. Приедем, быстренько все осмотрим, найдем улики, свалим и спасем Сэма. Пара пустяков!

-Как скажешь,- коротко бросила она, успокаиваясь.- Обычно я этого не стремлюсь говорить, но, думаю, сейчас самое время,- добавила она.- Я чуть не обделалась, когда увидела Брэзела с пушкой в руках. Господи, это было… - она подняла руку и ощутила, что рука мужчины сжала ее ладонь в крепком захвате и знаке поддержки. Молча, потому что все слова были лишними, нужно было просто дать понять напарнику, что ситуация под контролем.- Спасибо,- она стиснула его руку.- Спасибо, шеф.

-Сэм боец, он выкарабкается,- уверенно произнес Хант.- А мы команда, мы проведем расследование – эти говнюки в лаборатории не успеют даже выпить утренний чай.

Саманта горько улыбнулась.

-Команда, шеф,- повторила она, отпуская его руку на повороте.

Разумеется, Джин прекрасно понимал, что упертая девчонка не настолько сильна, какой она хотела бы казаться, но радовало то, что она совершенно не рисовалась. Сама по себе странная, Джонс была как мужчина, на лету схватывая то, что любая другая женщина даже помыслить бы не могла. С такой можно было запросто поддержать беседу про истребление наркоторговцев, про методы допросов, про любые дела, которые можно было бы обсудить исключительно с мужиком, но все же она оставалась женщиной, существом другого пола, другого рода и вообще черт знает насколько неисследованным объектом. Джин наверное и мог бы довериться ей абсолютно – все-таки найти такую женщину, способную настолько безгранично и преданно подчиняться было редчайшей удачей, но он понимал, что помимо плюсов и многочисленных преимуществ, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс была ходячей катастрофой. Она не хотела понимать и совершенно не желала делать различия между собой и им. Да, Джин мог многое, он был силен, умен, напорист и уж тем более он не стал бы соперничать с самой сильной женщиной в умении выбивать двери или признания, тем не менее, Джонс в чем-то была подобна ему, но не идентична. Он умел то, что она только пыталась научиться делать, а именно безукоризненно точно знать переломный момент, когда нужно было заканчивать с ковбойством и начинать шевелить мозгами. Саманта же по непонятной причине работать мозгами могла только в том случае, когда не дралась. Она упорно не хотела понимать очевидного – хорошо крушить все вокруг, он и сам бы не гнушался такого метода, но существовали правила, была определенная черта, переходить которую было опасно.

Вот и сейчас, едва оправившись в палате, она не стала особо напрягаться с раздумьями, сразу начав биться в двери. Впрочем, это можно было бы списать на шок, стресс, последствия отравления, но она просто выходила из себя, когда речь заходила о больницах, жизни его самого или Тайлера. Не проявив почти никакого интереса к Крису и Рею, она едва не придушила девчонку-медсестру, стоило лишь сказать, что Тайлер так и не пришел в себя.

Что же все-таки связывало эту гайдовскую парочку? Почему Джонс так бешено реагирует на самого Джина и на Сэма, на которого все цыпочки Манчестера и управления в частности едва ли не становились в очередь?

-Я бы не переспала с тобой, даже будь ты последним мужчиной на Земле,- заявила Джеки, вынырнув из очередного видения.

-Что? – Саманта едва удержала руль – машина летела на полной скорости.- Так это не его ребенок?

-Что? Чей ребенок? – голос Ханта вывел Джонс из состояния транса.

-Не твой,- облегченно перевела дух девушка.

Он закатил глаза, глубоко вздохнув.

-Детка, у тебя очередной выброс адреналина или гормонов? Мы даже толком не переспали.

-Досадное упущение, - небрежно заметила она,- но она сказала, что ребенок не твой.

-Она? Кто она? Причем тут я?

-Уже ни при чем, главное, что она не соврала мне. Ненавижу, когда мне врут в глаза, я от этого начинаю чесаться.

-Чесаться?!- совершенно растерялся Хант.- Джонс, что ты там еще успела подхватить? Снова муравьи? Зуд так и не прошел?- его голос был не издевательским, а скорее обеспокоенным.

-Нет, все нормально, я не про это, - на ее лице появилась широкая улыбка.- Даже не знаю, мне радоваться за тебя или огорчиться.

-Да ты можешь объяснить по-человечески, что происходит?!- начал злиться он.

-Не могу, сам потом поймешь,- отмахнулась она.

-Когда? Что я пойму? Джонс, да что опять происходит? Снова галлюцинации?

-Нет, видения из будущего, это нормально, я тебе уже говорила.

Хант повернулся всем телом, пристально взглянув на девушку.

-Останови машину,- попросил он.

-Что? Почему? – не поняла она.

-Просто останови машину,- повторил он. Девушка не стала спорить и остановилась.- А теперь вылезай.

-Зачем? Что ты задумал?- она недоумевающее взглянула на него.- Ты что, решил меня здесь бросить?

-Саманта, выйди из машины,- терпеливо попросил он, не сводя с нее глаз.

-Но… ладно, хорошо, как скажешь,- она открыла дверь.- Решил меня бросить на дороге – валяй. Ты знаешь фермерство, а я знаю феномен НЛО, те сериалы, которые я смотрела, они же не просто сказки, на них я учусь, они мне помогали, ты же не будешь это отрицать? И это точно не просто пищевое отравление, но и точно не НЛО, это что-то другое, а Сэм…

Джин вышел из машины и обошел ее, садясь на водительское сидение и заводя мотор.

-А теперь садись,- так же терпеливо попросил он.

-…он же просто не сможет верну… что?

-Садись в машину,- повторил Джин, глядя на нее. Она развела руками.

-Что?

-Надо было сразу вести самому. Ты еще под действием лекарств.

Саманта медленно моргнула.

-Что?

-Вот именно,- он натянул перчатки для вождения.- Ты даже сейчас тормозишь.

Она снова медленно моргнула, но спорить не стала, обойдя машину и опускаясь на пассажирское сидение.

-Гр-р-рубиян,- заявила она, обидевшись, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности и отворачиваясь к окну.

Джин чуть улыбнулся – в этом вся Джонс!- и нажал педаль газа.

Кажется, за те минуты, когда в машине установилась тишина, Саманта успела задремать.

Это был бассейн, тот самый бассейн в Лондоне, где она преодолевала боязнь воды. Наверное, не стоило вообще браться за эту фобию, все равно не пригодилось особо, но как любой спортсмен, она понимала, что даже небольшая фобия может перерасти в одну большую проблему. Само собой, Таяки знал об этой проблеме, но никогда не пытался помочь или же просто хоть словом обмолвиться, хотя безусловно и возлагал на ученицу определенные надежды в плане соревнований.

И дело-то было не в том, что – боже упаси! - проходили бы они в воде, нет, разумеется, на суше, в спортзале, на татами, но в любом современном спорткомплексе были и бассейны, куда потом отзанимавшиеся бойцы ходили расслабиться и просто познакомиться друг с другом в неформальной обстановке. Одно дело выступления – на татами все были конкурентами и спарринг-партнерами, но выйдя из зала, все возвращались к своим нормальным состояниям – кто-то продолжал кипеть злостью на более удачливого соперника, а кто-то едва уйдя с татами, улыбался партнеру и приглашал выпить в пабе.

Саманта же всегда была одна и она отказывалась от любого предложения куда-либо ехать выступать.

Бассейн лондонского отеля точно так же не должен был стать чем-то большим, чем просто очередным снарядом для закалки тела и духа, но стал.

Высокий красавец Джек Харнс смешал все планы одним своим появлением. Почему она уже тогда не прогнала его, когда был шанс? Дело было не в его широкой улыбке, которую он щедро дарил ей, не в накаченном красивом теле и уж точно не в пронзительно-синих глазах. Почему она не прогнала его? Не потому, что Алан предал, не потому, что Джин наслаждался в руках массажистки, как потом выяснилось. Притяжение этого мужчины, сила, влекущая за собой, проявление власти в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде, настолько сильное, что невозможно было оторваться, хотелось прикоснуться к человеку, обнять, поцеловать и пить, пить эту энергию, так щедро предлагаемую будто шведский стол голодному страннику. Джек очаровал ее далеко не эффектной внешностью, хотя и ей в том числе. Джек покорил ее звериной силой, которой почему-то хотелось подчиняться. Хотелось ли назвать его шефом? Нет! Боже, нет!

Она поморщилась во сне.

Глупые, странные и страшные мысли! Джек зло, Джек мразь, Джек ее предал, хотел убить, раскрошить на кусочки, он смотрел на ее муки и ничего не делал, она убила его, но… это был просто фантастический секс. Без сомнений, Джек был лучшим любовником, который только у нее был. Алану не хватало напористости, Сэму – доли ярости, а Джин так и вообще вел себя просто подозрительно и странно.

А Джек как будто знал ее тело лучше ее самой, он чувствовал каждую клетку ее тела – руками, губами, а потом и целиком собой.

Она стояла у бортика бассейна, целуя синеглазого мужчину – всего лишь призрак прошлого, но губы ощущали теплые прикосновения его губ, его тело горело огнем под ее руками, а ее плавилось под ласками его рук.

Почему она вспомнила этот момент именно сейчас? Это что-то значило или просто было частью ее жизни?

Вот они вдвоем около шезлонга, одежда летит на пол, обнаженные тела переплетаются, она нагибается, становится на четвереньки как животное, а он… он сзади, он дикий зверь, он возьмет ее как альфа-самец самку, она подчинится ему, потому что это правильно, она хочет этого…

Саманта застонала во сне.

Но даже если у ее сна есть правила, она сильнее, она может управлять сном. Движения мужчины замедлились, он замер, целуя ее в плечо, нависая над ней, а она… ей важен не он, а тот человек, что смотрит на нее от двери бассейна. Достаточно лишь чуть повернуть голову и…

Он не один, их двое – мужчина чуть впереди, а сзади него молодой парень, оба смотрят ошарашено, неверяще, словно это не просто секс, а брачные узы, какое-то предательство. В глазах Ханта неверие, а молодой коп просто испуган. Но чем, почему? И как она может видеть их обоих? В тот момент ей вообще не было ни до кого дела, кроме Джека и умопомрачительного секса с ним. Генезис говорил про то, что Хант их видел… поэтому ли она прямо сейчас смотрит как бы со стороны?

Но ее друг, как он там оказался? Почему уже тогда он выглядел так испуганно, как будто знал про то, кто и что есть Джек? Но кто и что есть Джек? Почему он до сих пор не отпускает ее мысли? Он мертв, она убила его, он никогда и ничего не значил для нее. Но она не видела его тела, она не знает, умер ли он или нет, куда он вообще делся из мира семидесятых? Что с ним произошло? Почему дело так быстро замяли?

И почему же, черт бы все это драл, даже сейчас, собственными руками перерезав ему глотку, она продолжает хотеть его так, как хочет только течная сука любого паршивого кобеля? Почему мощь и сила от этого человека превосходит даже мощную энергетику Джина Ханта?

Стоп, Джина Ханта? Почему… причем тут Джин Хант?

Ласкающие пальцы Джека коснулись ее груди, когда время снова возобновило свой бег, она выгнулась под ним. Да-а-а, все же подчиняться ему нереально приятно!

-Дже-е-ек!- застонала она, оборачиваясь через плечо и с ужасом видя, как его лицо меняется в какую-то уродливую маску – склизкая кожа морщинами отвратительного бурого цвета, череп вытянулся, уши пропали, рот оскалился в довольной гримасе, обнажив ряды клыков – он же убьет ее! – а некогда нежные пальцы скрючились когтями, но… будь же она проклята, если даже в таком мерзком облике Джек Харнс не оставался королем и богом секса!

Чертова шлюха! Саманта едва не застонала, закусив губу – это было неправильно, отвратительно, мерзко, но это притягивало, эта мощь, которой Джек делился, эта власть, которую он мог дать…

-Наш-ш-ша,- зашипел он.- Ты наш-ш-ша!

-Джек, нет!- в отчаянии заскулила она, чувствуя, что еще немного отделяет ее от края, от полного грехопадения, от отвратительного и сладкого ощущения вседозволенности, которого бы она хотела. – Джек! Не надо, Джек! ДЖЕК! – его лицо снова изменялось, исчезали складки бурой кожи, лицо разглаживалось, приобретало знакомые, но какие-то странные черты. Не Джек, кто-то другой. Синие глаза в последний раз полыхнули сапфировым огнем и…

-НЕТ!- взвизгнула она, просыпаясь.

-Что? – Хант от неожиданности вздрогнул, едва справившись с управлением – машину едва не занесло с дороги.- Джонс, ты чего орешь?! – он остановился и отдышался.- Какого черта ты то стонешь, то верещишь как сирена?

-Прости, шеф,- совершенно ошалело выдохнула Саманта, тяжело дыша.- Просто кошмар, лекарства… они меня просто убивают.

-Это ты меня убиваешь, мы едва не слетели в канаву! Что приснилось? – он чуть успокоился.- Джонс, ты меня слышишь?- он слегка потормошил не реагировавшую на голос девушку.- Саманта, прекрати, у нас и так полно проблем, там же Сэм…

-Сэм…- повторила она как сомнамбула.- Это был Китс,- выдохнула она, закрывая лицо ладонями.

-Китс? Кто такой Китс? И причем тут Джек?

-При том, что они хотели меня…- она не смогла закончить.

-Хотели тебя? Оба? – его глаза расширились.- Этот Китс – отец твоего ребенка? – почему-то неуверенно спросил Хант.

-Нет,- она мотнула головой, глядя вперед.- Нет-нет-нет, ребенок… я не знаю, что там с ребенком, это неважно. Китс сильнее Джека. Джек был очень силен, но он мертв, ведь правда?- она жалобно взглянула на подозрительно наблюдавшего за ней мужчину.

-Стопроцентно, - подтвердил он.

-Что им от меня было надо, Джин? Что ему надо от меня сейчас? Они как будто заманивают меня в ловушку, а я иду как корова на привязи на бойню. Что бы я ни делала, как бы ни упиралась… господи, да что они хотят? Зачем им я? Почему они хотят сломать меня, мою суть, мою жизнь, мою…

-…душу?- закончил Хант, глядя на нее нечитаемым взглядом.- Ты это имела в виду?

-Возможно и это,- Джонс, тяжело дышавшая, постепенно успокоилась. - Я никогда не буду с ними, я не позволю им забрать меня, - уверенно ответила она, приведя дыхание в норму,- но, Джин, эта сила, их мощь, это какое-то дикое животное влечение. С этим очень сложно бороться, я боюсь не справиться, я… это сложно объяснить, но отчасти я хочу этого – этой энергии, силы, власти.

-Поддашься – сгоришь как бабочка в огне,- тихо произнес Хант.- Ты обещала защищать, а не разрушать, верно?

Она медленно кивнула, наваждение проходило, даже возбуждение как будто утекало как вода. Никакой Джек и никакой Китс даже мысленно не смогут взять ее к себе, ни в физическом аспекте, ни боже упаси сексуально, ни духовно.

-Ты дашь им пинка, Джин,- совершенно успокоившись, уверенно произнесла Саманта.- Ты, а я поставлю их на колени. А?- она обернулась к нему, ожидая, что он похвалит, хоть просто кивнет, ободрит, но он отвернулся.

-Дальше придется идти пешком, машину засекут,- сказал он, открывая дверь и выходя на улицу.

Это был не испуг, это не было спасение, он не злился на нее за то, что она вдруг вспомнила Джека и наверняка стонала не только во сне, но и наяву. Он просто дал понять, что пора возвращаться к работе, что есть человек, нуждающийся в большей помощи, чем сам Джин или Саманта.

Она открыла дверь, захватила бинокль и вышла под ночное небо.


	91. Chapter 91

-Кто нас засечет?- осторожно спросила Саманта.- Мы могли бы просто ехать с выключенными фарами. Не думаю, что мы кому-то интересны.

-Мы не интересны, но армии на это плевать,- Хант кивнул на висевший на шее девушки бинокль.- Сама бы не догадалась посмотреть?

Девушка молча проглотила справедливое замечание. Она так отупела от лекарств или просто перестала думать о важном?

-Извини, шеф,- она поднесла слабенький бинокль к глазам.- Боже правый!- тихо ахнула она.- Но какого черта?

-Удивительно, правда?- он ничуть не удивился ее реакции.- Удивительно то, что может сделать одно лишь замечание об опасном вирусе.

-Да брось, какой еще вирус, если нас содержали в обычной палате и заходили к нам в марлевых повязках?

-А ты не подумала, почему вдруг мужчина и женщина оказались в одной палате? Куда делась вся твоя смекалка?

-Растворилась в той дряни, что в меня влили,- огрызнулась она, тем не менее признавая, что он полностью прав.

-Плохо, потому что если не мы, то никто нам не поможет. А я тебе скажу, почему мы оказались вместе – Крис и Рей пострадали не сильно, Тайлер угодил чуть ли не в реанимацию…

-В интенсивную терапию, это немного другое.

-Плевать. Последней привезли тебя.

-И что, я была в критическом состоянии?

-Ты была в никаком состоянии, ты еле дышала.

-Почему тогда я оказалась в одной палате с тобой?

-Потому что,- странно оборвал он все вопросы.

-Это не ответ, так что говори, или я сама все узнаю.

-Как только я сказал про ту ферму, врачи переполошились и вмиг рассовали нас по палатам,- спустя минуту произнес Джин.- Они подумали, что раз Крис и Рей в одинаковом состоянии, их нужно определить в одну палату, а остальных…

-Сколько было машин?

-Три.

-А нас шестеро.

-Пятеро.

-А Брэзел? Его так и оставили там?

-Джонс, не сходи с ума. Кто повезет труп, когда важнее живые люди? Крис и Рей поехали в одной, Сэм во второй, а ты в третьей.

-А ты? – она даже не повернула головы в его сторону.

-Сэмом сразу занялись врачи, в машине просто не осталось места, парни запрыгнули в машину сами, а тебя пришлось нести на руках, потому что у них не было каталки.

-На руках? – невесело улыбнулась девушка.- Ты снова и снова говорил, чтобы я не привыкала к такому способу перемещения. Прости, шеф.

-Не за что тут извиняться, ты мне жизнь спасла, так что это меньшее, что я мог сделать,- он так же не смотрел на нее.- В больнице сказали, что если мы приехали вместе, нас вместе и определят, тем более что таких боксов больше не было.

-А потом?

-А потом Рея с Крисом поместили в палату рядом, а Сэма увезли,- его голос стал тихим.

Саманта представила чувства этого несгибаемого человека, на глазах которого уже второй раз команда попадает в ужасные условия, когда он ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы облегчить муки каждого из своих людей. Разумеется, он переживал за парней, за каждого из них и в особенности за гайдовскую занозу в лице Сэма, и само собой, он хотел бы ехать с ним, потому что ближе него у Ханта никого не было, потому что Сэм – это друг, это как брат, а она… так уж вышло, что ему пришлось тащить ее как тяжкий крест до машины и ехать с ней, а потом еще наверняка наблюдать, как к ее телу проводят капельницу, как вычищают желудок, кишечник… господи!

-Ты присутствовал при процедурах?

-Нет. Сам был немного занят,- он машинально потер живот.

-Все еще болит?

-Нет. Неприятные воспоминания, о которых с леди не говорят.

-С леди не говори, со мной можно.

Он чуть улыбнулся.

-Ты девушка.

-Я девушка, которая побывала в канализации, так что обо всех жидкостях человеческого тела я знаю не понаслышке. Кстати, разве нам не надо красться, чтобы нас не засекли?

-Так мы меньше привлекаем внимания – как будто просто гуляли, а потом заблудились.

-На машине?

-От фермы машину не видно.

-Уверен?

-Джонс, это армия, а не детский сад.

-Еще скажи, что мы сойдем за семейную безобидную парочку, прогуливающуюся мимо соседней фермы,- фыркнула она тихонько.

-Может и сойдем,- так же тихо ответил он.- Дай бинокль.

-Может, лучше свернуть в поле?- спросила Саманта.- Мы слишком выделяемся на дороге.

-Через поле ближе, но сложнее, сейчас ночь, а тут водятся змеи.

Девушка сглотнула, вспомнив неприятное ощущение от встречи с одной такой.

-Но так мы сделаем крюк. Кстати, о машинах, почему машины скорой помощи не заглохли?

-Понятия не имею. Семь грузовиков и две легковые,- подвел он итог.- Несколько человек около дома… не могу разглядеть, чертов бинокль слишком слабый, а мы слишком далеко от дома.

-Не страшно. Нужно поле, те круги, там что-то есть.

-Думаешь, пришельцы?

-Думаю, военные знают больше нас, не зря они слетелись как пчелы на мед. Наверняка не НЛО, но и не просто взрыв метеозонда. Такие круги из ниоткуда не берутся.

-Откуда ты знаешь?

-Смотрела много сериалов. Хорошо еще, что не добрались до больницы, а то чего доброго взяли бы нас в заложники на нечто наподобие Зоны 51.

-Какой зоны?

-Секретный штат в Америке, закрытое и очень темное местечко.

-Настолько секретный, что ты о нем знаешь? Действительно, секретность высшей категории

-Не иронизируй, я серьезно. О нем все знают, знают приблизительно, что там, но точное его местонахождение теряется где-то в Небраске.

-Штате?

-Пустыне. Если б нас хватились, беглых возможно даже опасных носителей какого-то вируса, обещаю, это было бы грандиозно, но я почему-то думаю, что дело не в вирусах.

-А в чем?

-В поле, это единственное, что я знаю.

-Радиация?

-Нет. Не похоже. Что-то пищевое, воздушное… может быть вода – попал какой-то токсин, вызывающий спазмы и галлюцинации. Мало ли в природе всякой дряни? А это как раз природа – поле, домик, колодец, совы, змеи и светлячки.

-Это не поле, я облазил все поле вдоль и поперек. На поле ничего нет.

-Джин, я специально проверяла радиус действия радиоволны – рация работает только за пределами поля. От озера и почти до соседнего фермерства тишина. Что-то глушило радиоволны, но при этом в доме горел свет.

-Был день!

-Сундук с одеждой матери Билли был в подвале, а там было темно, пришлось включать свет.

-Там был телевизор,- задумался Хант.- Наверняка работающий, а транспорт сдох. Странно, что-то не сходится.

-Но тогда что за глушитель должен быть, чтобы выбивать моторы машин и оставлять работать освещение в доме? Странная выборочная волна.

-Нет, погоди, а что если это не глушитель?

-А что? Феномен может проявляться как угодно – в поле на кругах одним способом, а чуть выйдешь за пределы круга – совершенно иным. Это нормально, на то это и феномен.

-Да погоди ты лезть в такие дебри, когда все может быть намного проще! Должно было бы быть что-то другое, что мы не заметили.

-Что тут можно не заметить? Поле, рожь как ты сказал, дом, амбар... круги опять же. Все сводится к кругам и токсинам. Что-то на поле, что отравило всех нас.

-Но не меня.

-Тебя стошнило после обеда.

-Несварение или…

-Или просто счастливый случай, или твой организм сумел отторгнуть нечто опасное, содержавшееся в пище или воде.

-Значит, пищевое отравление?

-Но что мы могли съесть настолько много, чтобы все сразу получили мощную дозу галлюциногена?

-Запеканка.

-Но я ее не ела.

-Зато ел Брэзел-младший и все парни, включая меня.

-Но тебя стошнило. Кстати, у тебя точно не было галлюцинаций?

-Я видел голую Мэрилин, предлагавшую мне надраться коньяком столетней выдержки.

-Отлично, значит, не было. Токсин или что-то еще должно было содержаться в чем-то, что ели мы все, или же в том, чем мы все дышали. Билли говорил, что его отец в последнее время был нездоров, хотя отказывался от обследования. Общая работоспособность была сохранена, но я почти уверена, что его разум разрушался чем-то извне, чем-то, что есть именно в его хозяйстве. Справедливо предположить, что он изо дня в день ел, пил или дышал чем-то, что довело его в конце концов именно до такого состояния. И потом эти круги… что-то в них не так.

-Что? Неправильные НЛО?

-Возможно.

-Круги неровные,- сообщил Хант.- Мы смотрели на них с крыши амбара.

-И что вас туда понесло?

-Извини, цыпа, летать мы еще не научились!

-Хорошо, продолжай. С чего ты решил, что они неровные?

-Я не решил, я это видел. Я и мои парни. Мы все это видели – они неровные.

-То есть?.. Это не НЛО, это очевидно, но тогда что это? Я знаю, что ответ буквально у меня под носом, но я ни черта не понимаю в природе. Я могу понять причину смерти, я даже могу увидеть ее, я могу разобраться в чем-то обычном, городском, но я просто ничего не понимаю в сельской жизни. Это даже не мое дело и не моя работа, в конце концов!

-Можешь вернуться.

-Не говори ерунды! Пошли через поле, нас все равно арестуют и будут изучать, так что чем быстрее мы разберемся со всем, тем быстрее поможем Сэму.

-Почему нас должны обязательно арестовать? Мы копы… то есть я коп,- поправился он под пристальным взглядом девушки.- Я шериф в конце концов.

-Джин, сделай одолжение, приглуши природное обаяние – хватит с меня одного инцидента, не хочу, чтобы на тебя снова нацелили пушку.

-Нацелят,- почему-то сказал он.- Обязательно нацелят, потому что мы и так идем у всех на виду.

-Странно, что никто пока не рвется нас арестовывать,- согласилась она.- Что они делают?

Джин присмотрелся в бинокль.

-Похоже, им просто не до этого. Никто сюда не смотрит.

-Должно быть, смотрят те, кого мы не видим. Слышал про аппараты ночного видения?

-Слышал. Ложись!- он вдруг нырнул в рожь. Саманта мгновенно легла следом.

-Что там?

-Увидел одного, смотрел в нашу сторону,- прошептал он.

-Думаешь, засекли? Нет, не говори, точно засекли и уже готовят план перехвата. Ох, не сильна я в настоящих полевых работах!

-Я пробовал тебя научить, но тебе вечно не сиделось на месте.

-Потому что это не мое, мне нужно движение, а не пустая трата времени в твоей консервной банке.

-Эй, не смей так говорить про мою машину, женщина!

-О, ты вспомнил, что я женщина, ползая тут на животе? Поразительно.

Он неуловимым жестом зажал ей рот ладонью в перчатке.

-Заткнись,- коротко шепнул он ей, глядя в бинокль.- Если у них есть еще и прослушка, а она у них обязательно есть, нас уже засекли.

-Тьфу!- она вывернулась из-под его руки.- В следующий раз прокушу тебе руку,- шепотом пообещала она.- У нас нет ни единого шанса выбраться отсюда и мы не можем повернуть назад, забыл? Так что или ползем вперед, или сдаемся в руки военных, теряем время, а Сэм… знать не хочу, что будет, когда я вернусь и не увижу его улыбку.

-Но я, черт побери, в костюме и любимом пальто!

-Раньше надо было думать,- безапелляционно заявила Саманта, вприсядку продвигаясь вперед.- Идем не к дому, а к амбару, наверняка там есть «слепая зона», откуда нас не засекут, если повезет.

-Детка, я понял, а теперь заткнись,- пропыхтел сзади Хант.

Ползти пришлось долго – если обычным шагом на преодоление расстояния до амбара ушло бы полчаса, при довольно несвойственном способе хода они потратили почти час, зато добрались тихо, практически бесшумно и молча.

Спрятавшись за задней частью амбара, пара вынырнула из ржи. Мужчина сразу же проверил обзор.

-Чисто. Что теперь?

-Дай сюда,- потребовала она. Хант передал бинокль.

В самом деле – люди сгрудились около дома, что-то обсуждая или возможно решая, никто не обращал внимания на двух диверсантов у амбара. Странно, полиция этого мира странная, армия тоже не внушает доверия – вот так запросто подобраться почти под носом у высших чинов и не быть схваченными. Однако не все было настолько просто – военные были хорошо вооружены и технически оснащены передовыми рациями. Возможно даже, что вся затея с незаметным подкрадыванием была лишь фикцией – им просто позволили подойти ближе, чтобы проще было ловить.

-Мне здесь не нравится,- уже в который раз повторила Саманта, отдавая бинокль напарнику.- Слишком уж спокойно, слишком.

Хант сел прямо на землю и отдышался.

-Значит, мы хорошо ведем слежку и делаем свое дело.

-Нет, шеф, они знают, что мы здесь, но почему-то не ловят, почему-то медлят. Это действует на нервы.

-Ты же не начнешь их убивать, детка?

-Нет. Нас просто расстреляют, а я не спешу на тот свет. Ломаем доски и пробираемся в амбар.

-Зачем?

-Затем.

-Но зачем нам амбар, если нужно в дом? И вообще, не проще просто выйти и сказать все, как есть? Полиция, ведем расследования, нас вызвали – думаешь, не поймут? Зачем вообще изображать из себя земляных червей?

-Затем. Ломай доски.

-Ты говорила, что сама умеешь.

-Джин, просто отдирай их.

Вдвоем пара успела отодрать десяток досок и пробраться внутрь.

-Ну и что нам тут делать?- Хант встал во весь рост.- Тут темно и кроме мешков с зерном ничего нет.

-Ты не взял зажигалку?

Мужчина порылся в кармане.

-Нас точно засекут,- заметил он.

-Лично мне уже наплевать,- Саманта зажгла огонек.

Действительно, кругом были только мешки. Саманта потрогала первый же попавшийся – зерно, как и сказал Хант. А что еще должно быть в амбаре? Гранаты или базука?

-Кстати, а где его техника, с помощью которой он собирает и сеет зерно?- она повернулась к шефу.

-Понятия не имею. Может, арендует у соседа или что-то еще.

Он задел ближайший мешок, отходя к двери и чуть приоткрывая ее.

Мешок порвался и из него посыпалось зерно. Саманта присела около мешка, разглядывая зерна. Золотистые зернышки вперемешку с черными. Наверное, это нормально, наверное, какой-то сорт ржи или… что это вообще такое?

-Никого не видно,- шепотом сообщил Хант, подходя к ней.- Кстати, Ты же ела за столом.

-Бутерброд с сыром и немного вина. Думаешь, токсин в вине? Он что, делал его из мухоморов или бледных поганок?

Хант присел около просыпавшегося зерна, огляделся.

-Странно.

-Что?

-Здесь нет крыс.

-Ну и хорошо.

-Не совсем.

Двери позади них едва слышно скрипнули, оба просто не успели среагировать, как за спинами щелкнули затворы автоматов.

-Руки за голову!- раздался приказ.- Медленно встать! Руки!

Саманта медленно подняла руки.

-Встать!- повторился приказ.- Оба – медленно, руки за голову!

Джин поднялся, заложив руки за голову, Саманта, стоя на одном колене и держа в руке зажженную зажигалку, замешкалась.

-Без глупостей, мэм,- предупредил человек, заметив ее жест и передернув затвор. Саманта не стала искушать судьбу и медленно встала.- Хорошо, а теперь вперед к двери и не вздумайте бежать,- распорядился человек.

-Сэр, позвольте мне…- начала девушка, но человек ее прервал.

-Молчать! Вперед оба!

Они развернулись.

-Мэм, бросьте зажигалку!- приказал человек снова. Саманта разжала пальцы.

-Пожалуйста, позвольте объяснить, сэр…

-Молчать, я сказал! – рявкнул человек, отходя от них.- Вперед и без глупостей.

Игры в шпионов кончились, едва начавшись. Их действительно вели с самого начала.

Их вели прямо к дому, к небольшой группе людей в военной форме. Остальные люди рассредоточились по полю, светя фонарями. Военные машины стояли около Кортины, одна легковая припарковалась прямо около дома.

-Сэр, задержаны двое людей, - доложил тот, что арестовал их.

Крепкий седовласый мужчина в форме обернулся на них.

-Хорошо, Вы свободны сержант,- грудным голосом приказал мужчина. Тот козырнул и скрылся.- Это закрытая зона, господа. Что вы здесь делали ночью? И не вздумайте рассказывать мне сказки про парочку влюбленных, решивших уединиться во ржи,- темные глаза мужчины сверкнули.

-Э… сэр…- начала Саманта, но Хант ее перебил, вдруг полностью преображаясь и вытягиваясь в струнку.

-Разрешите доложить, сэр?

-Разрешаю.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, сэр,- размеренно и четко сообщил Хант.- Полиция Манчестера, убойный отдел. Расследуем обстоятельства появления кругов на полях. Мистер Брэзел вызвал нас, чтобы определить степень риска.

-Для чего?

-Для людей.

Саманта пристально вглядывалась в лицо седовласого мужчины – откуда ей знакомо его лицо? Точно где-то видела, но где? Когда?

-Эм… сэр, позвольте?- попросила она.- Извините, я не сильна в званиях…

-Полковник,- одними губами шепнул Хант.

-Полковник Джон Харт, мэм,- представился мужчина.

Глаза девушки медленно расширились, но она сумела собраться.

-Сэр, мистер Брэзел вызвал нас затем, чтобы мы оценили степень угрозы для него и населения. Он обнаружил на своих полях круги и решил, что вступил в контакт третьего рода, то есть он уверял, что видел объект в виде гуманоида… сэр. Прибыв сюда для расследования, полиция столкнулась с феноменом глушения радиочастотных волн, все рации вышли из строя, машина заглохла, мой байк тоже. Путем опытной проверки было выявлено, что поле никак не влияет в частности на приборы в доме… сэр. Я проверила радиус действия заглушки – как оказалось, приборы начинают работать от ближайшего озера или в конце поля. Сэр, я почти уверена, что мы не имеем дело с пришельцами, это что-то иное, но у нас стряслась беда – что-то вызвало токсикологическое или пищевое отравление почти у всех людей, прибывших сюда, а так же у самого мистера Брэзела и его сына, скончавшегося в больнице.

Полковник внимательно выслушал девушку, перевел мрачноватый взгляд на Ханта, так же внимательно слушавшего коллегу и поджал губы.

-Я так понимаю, мисс, Вы хорошо осведомлены,- сурово сказал он.- Наши люди дежурят в больнице, а вы оба, я так понимаю, сбежали, поставив под угрозу жизни и здоровье мирного населения?

-Сэр, позвольте мне объяснить,- Саманта практически оттеснила Ханта, уже открывшего рот.- Сэр, меня совершенно не касается, что тут летает, ползает или бегает, это не мое дело, но поймите, сэр, мой друг, мой коллега находится в критическом состоянии, анализы будут готовы только к обеду, но он может уйти раньше. Мне нужны результаты анализов почвы, воды, воздуха, даже стеблей ржи на поле. Я уверена, что это не булимия, как говорят врачи. Это пищевое отравление, да, но с какой-то примесью. Возможно, газ, может быть, пестицид в воде. Сэр, мой друг погибнет, у него нет времени, а у вас есть оборудование.

-Нет, мэм.

-Джонс, - осторожно попросил Хант, видя, что полковник уже отвлекся на своих людей.

-Шеф, подожди, бога ради,- остановила его девушка.- Сэр, полковник Харт, один вопрос, если позволите, и можете хоть расстрелять меня.

Хант нахмурился.

-Задавайте,- разрешил Харт, поворачиваясь к ней.

-У Вас есть сын, сэр? Сын и внук. Стивен и Джон, мальчик, которого назвали в Вашу честь, сэр.

Харт сузил глаза.

-Это Вас не касается, мэм.

-Сэр, пожалуйста, может быть, это важно, Вы поймете меня,- взмолилась Саманта.

-Стив мой сын, а Джон – внук. Это все?

-Я не представилась, сэр,- облегченно выдохнула она.- Саманта Тайлер-Джонс. Ваш сын спас меня при операции по освобождению заложников в манчестерском соборе в прошлом году.

Лицо сурового полковника чуть посветлело.

-Рад знакомству, детектив…

-Просто Саманта. Простите, сэр.

Харт чуть приподнял брови от такой наглости – никто не смел перебивать его, но стерпел.

-Рад знакомству, Саманта, но я не понимаю…

-Сэр, я все объяснила, мне нужна помощь,- быстро заговорила она.- Очень прошу, скажите, что Вы выяснили – это жизненно важно.

-В доме обнаружен труп.

-Я убила старика Брэзела,- сразу сказала Джонс.

-Она защищала жизни двух человек, полковник,- наконец встрял Хант.- Если бы не она, он бы перестрелял всех нас.

Харт перевел тяжелый взгляд с девушки на мужчину.

-Наслышан о характере Вашего детектива, инспектор. Вскрытие провели,- сдался он.- Смерть наступила в результате перелома шеи.

-Мне нужны отчеты по содержанию его желудка и состоянию мозга,- попросила Саманта, поняв, что гроза ареста и немедленного расстрела миновала.

-Вы гражданское лицо, как я понял, - Харт сурово взглянул на нее.

-Сэр, могу я говорить открыто?- очень мягко попросила она.- Я ни в коем случае не угрожаю, но как бы люди отнеслись к тому, что армия Великобритании утаивает информацию об НЛО?

-Что Вы имеете в виду?- снова посуровел Хант.

-Круги на полях, сэр. Пресса давно бы пронюхала об этом феномене, но приехали только мы, а потом только вы. И эти заглушки с радиоволной…

Седые брови Харта поднялись вверх.

-Леди, Вы гражданское лицо,- повторил он.- И хоть Вы и строите из себя всезнайку, суете нос, куда не просят, из уважения к Вашим заслугам перед обществом я скажу только одно – здесь ничего нет.

-Простите, полковник,- вмешался Хант.- То есть как нет? У меня трое в больнице, а Вы говорите, что ничего нет?

-Извините, но что значит ничего?- поддержала Саманта.- Ничего в смысле ничего или в смысле совсем ничего? Сэр, мистер Брэзел страдал галлюцинациями, он даже меня воспринимал как пришельца. Только пожалуйста, не надо запирать меня в бункер и резать на кусочки,- попросила она без улыбки.- Нужен врач, чтобы разобраться в чем причина отравления моих коллег и как поставить на ноги моего близкого друга.

Харт вздохнул.

-Это не в моей компетенции, леди.

-Но Вы же сказали, что Ваши люди в больнице!

-Леди, поступило сообщение о карантине от неизвестного вируса,- повысил голос Харт.- Власти среагировали должным образом, оцепили больницу, а тут являетесь вы!

-Но никакого вируса нет!- рявкнула девушка.

Солдаты, Хант и сам Харт смотрели на нее кто с откровенным страхом, кто недоуменно, кто с яростью.

На пару мгновений повисла гнетущая тишина, после чего Харт развернулся к своим людям и гаркнул на них:

-За работу! А Вы, леди,- ткнул он в нее пальцем,- не забывайтесь. Молитесь богу, чтобы я не арестовал вас обоих за шпионаж и бегство из-под карантина.

Хант скрипнул зубами. Саманта опустила голову.

-Сэр, пожалуйста,- попросила она.

-Мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз, полковник Харт?- спросил Хант.

Мужчины обменялись взглядами.

-Стивенс, присмотрите за леди!- приказал Харт какому-то солдату, крутившемуся у машины.

-Есть, сэр!- отрапортовал тот.

Оба мужчины зашли в дом.

-Сэр… э…- Саманта повернулась к молодому солдату.

-Сержант Стивенс, мэм,- помог тот, видя, что девушка не может «прочесть» его погоны.

-Саманта,- представилась она.- Просто Саманта. Скажите, Вы можете сказать, что происходит?

-Мэм?- сержант приподнял бровь.

-Понимаете, я не жалуюсь, я живу в каких-то странных военных условиях и мне это нравится, но стоит мне только начать действовать, как мой шеф тут же приказывает мне утихомирить пыл. Вы представляете, как спасать жизни в условиях полного запрета, если мне даже вздохнуть не по уставу нельзя?

-Не представляю, мэм,- согласился мужчина.

-А что вы делаете на поле с этими кругами?- поинтересовалась она, глядя на копошащихся там людей.

-Это закрытая информация, мэм.

-Понимаю. Это я слышу и вижу чаще, чем яркие пятна позитива. И это мне тоже нравится. Мне можно пройти на поле, сержант?

Молодой мужчина стушевался. С одной стороны полковник приказал только присматривать за девицей, с другой приказа никуда ее не пускать не было.

-Обещаю не шалить и ничего не трогать,- попросила она, делая шаг в сторону – вдруг в ее грудь упрется дуло автомата? Но нет, сержант тоже только сделал шаг за ней, не спуская с нее глаз.- Хорошо, спасибо. Знаете, даже приятно, что меня охраняют.

Мужчина не стал говорить ей, что ее скорее держат на мушке, чем охраняют.

Фигура молодого копа появилась около амбара буквально из ниоткуда – Саманта тут же забыла обо всем и рванула к нему.

-Мэм! Мэм, стойте!- завопил сержант.- Мэм, остановитесь или я буду стрелять!

Хант и Харт выскочили из дома с одинаковой скоростью.

-Не стрелять!- заорал Харт, увидев беглянку.- Задержать, но не стрелять!

Саманта неслась настолько быстро, как только могла, но не успела – друг пропал так же внезапно, как и появился, но он успел дать ей знак. Что-то было не на поле, что-то было в амбаре. Что-то связующее – поле и амбар.

Солдаты мчались за ней сломя голову, Хант и Харт не успели лишь на минуту – девушка вышибла дверь амбара и исчезла внутри.

-Джонс, черт подери!- не выдержал Джин.- Джонс, вернись!

Странно, но это было не очень похоже на амбар. Куда-то исчезли мешки, внутри было пусто и темно. По-настоящему темно – темнота была густой как пудинг, живой, темнота тянула свои жадные лапы, желала прикоснуться к человеку, посмевшему потревожить ее.

Но вот одна за одной вспыхнули сотни звезд, тысячи, миллионы, звезды закружились над головой девушки, впереди в их свете проступила длинная бесконечная дорога. Это место было уже знакомо, оно притягивало, успокаивало эмоции, нервы, оно расслабляло как родной дом.

Движение за спиной она скорее ощутила, чем заметила – молодой коп ждал ее. Дорога и звезды пропали, стоило лишь обернуться к нему. Он стоял около разорванного мешка, глядя вниз на зерно, потом поднял голову, взглянув на подругу.

-Джонс!- рявкнул голос Ханта одновременно с многочисленными щелчками затворов автоматов, нацеленных на нее. Коп исчез.

-Это уже слишком, леди!- тем же тоном рыкнул Харт.- Арестовать!- приказал он.

-Погодите!- Саманта выставила перед собой руку.- Шеф, пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь. Сэр, полковник, это очень важно, это вопрос жизни и смерти, умоляю Вас!

Двое солдат подбежали к ней, заломив руки девушки за спину.

Хант не сдвинулся с места – не его территория, не его правила, но его глаза ясно давали понять, что он думает о власти Харта и ситуации в целом, включая и своеволие самой Саманты.

-Отпустите ее,- потребовал Харт.- У Вас две минуты,- обратился он к Джонс.

-Шеф, это зерно,- начала девушка, стараясь говорить быстро и отрывисто.- Все обедали, да? Я тоже, да? Я не ела ничего, кроме хлеба и сыра. Вероятность наличия бактерий в сыре велика – неправильное хранение, приготовление и все такое, но это просто отравление, а хлеб, шеф, хлеб, поле, колосья – это ключ. Это не воздух, не вода, это хлеб или то, из чего его делают.

Хант моментально все понял и подошел к рассыпанному зерну, опускаясь на корточки.

-Полковник, можно попросить свет?- обратился он к Харту, наблюдающему за обоими людьми.

-Хобб,- коротко приказал тот своим людям. Один из солдат вытащил массивный фонарь и передал его Ханту. Остальные все еще пребывали в напряжении, готовые в любой момент вскинуть автоматы и застрелить обоих.

Хант просеял зерно между пальцами.

-Что-то черное,- произнес он, хмурясь.

-Это сорт или крысиное дерьмо?- уточнила Саманта, присев рядом и так же перебирая зерна. Отсеяв зерно от странных продолговатых черных зерен, она протянула чернушки мужчине.

-Что-то знакомое. Слабый грибной запах.

-Полковник Харт, готовы результаты вскрытия,- раздалось в рации Харта приятным женским голосом.

-Да, Уоллес?- отозвался тот.

-Определенно могу сказать только то, что организм мистера Брэзела был отравлен,- сообщила женщина.

-И что это?- спросил тот.

-Спорынья,- одновременно произнесли Хант и Уоллес.- Не удивительно, что он галлюцинировал, сэр,- продолжила женщина.

-Хорошо, спасибо. Конец связи.

-Спорынья?- в полной тишине переспросила Саманта.- Я не сильна в медицине, это вообще что?

-Гриб-паразит,- ответил Хант.- Думал, что поля, пораженные этой дрянью уничтожают.

-Читаете мои мысли, инспектор,- кивнул Харт.- Чарли 3, приступайте к зачистке!- приказал он в рацию.

-Нет-нет-нет! – испугалась Саманта.- Что Вы делаете? Вы уничтожаете улики! А если это не спорынья?

-Вам лучше уходить отсюда, леди,- резко ответил тот, пресекая любые попытки разговоров.- Инспектор, под Вашу ответственность, но если она снова сбежит, то…

-Не сбежит,- Хант зыркнул на девушку злющим взглядом.- Только попробуй повторить,- тихо пригрозил он.

-Но…- Саманта не успела даже пикнуть, как Хант больно сжал ее руку.

-Это не шутка,- его взгляд был холоден и угрожающ.

Девушка подчинилась и вышла из амбара.

Вдали полыхало поле, горел амбар, дом был охвачен пламенем – зачистка была глобальной и отчасти даже жестокой. Впрочем, кроме уже умершего сына у старика Брэзела все равно никого не было.

Кортина странным образом завелась, байк Харт обещал подвезти прямо к больнице. Врачи были поставлены на уши и вместе с военными врачами работали вместе, делая все, ради спасения Сэма Тайлера.

Это была спорынья, грибок-паразит, практически основа ЛСД, сильнейший яд. Как Брэкет мог не заметить гриб на колосьях – осталось невыясненной загадкой. По сообщениям Харта удалось только узнать, что старик пострадал еще на войне, после чего впал в маразм и совершенно перестал следить за посевами. Как мог не забить тревогу Брэзел-младший тоже осталось тайной. По предварительной версии, вся семья была давно отравлена спорыньей, употребляя ее в хлебе, вероятнее всего небольшими порциями, постепенно привыкая к действию яда как опытные люди иногда лечатся смертельно опасными ядами, начиная с капли и доходя до чайной ложки и больше по методу Клеопатры.

Так и осталось невыясненной смерть жены Брэзела, так же вероятнее всего погибшей от чрезмерного употребления токсина, содержащегося в спорынье.

-Но как же тогда глушитель поля? Почему не заводилась машина?- Саманта не посмела поднять глаз на шефа и на полковника, глядя лишь на полыхающее в ночи ржаное поле – красивейшее зрелище.

-У тебя кончился бензин,- ответил Хант,- у меня отлетела клемма от аккумулятора.

Ответ был странным – девушка могла бы поклясться, что шеф буквально сигнализировал ей: «молчи!», и она промолчала. Бак Короля был в самом деле пустым, но таковым он стал уже после того, как заявились военные, а Кортина с отлетевшей клеммой? У Ханта, который знал ее лучше, чем свою бывшую жену? Это просто смешно.

Остался вопрос с кругами и странной заглушкой приема радиоволны, но Харт даже не подумал отвечать на эти вопросы.

Военная машина остановилась около здания больницы – люди вышли.

Саманта так и не осмелилась взглянуть на донельзя обозленного шефа и на полковника, так же не особенно довольного ее поведением, хотя и ни слова плохого больше не сказавшего с того момента, как чуть не приказал арестовать наглую девицу за устроенные бега.

-Состояние вашего коллеги нормализуется,- первым заговорил полковник.

-Спасибо, сэр,- Саманта мельком взглянула в суровое лицо мужчины.

-Спасибо, сэр,- так же кивнул Хант.- Чертовы паразиты,- вырвалось у него.

-Ну, стоило бы подождать, конечно, а не бегать, леди,- смягчился тон голоса Харта,- но если бы не Вы, если бы не Ваша просто фантастическая убежденность в собственной правоте, преданность работе и не женская отвага, думаю, Вашему другу пришлось бы несладко.

-Я не горжусь самоуправством, сэр, - Саманта подняла голову, глядя мужчине в глаза – цвет радужки совсем как у Стивена и Джона, пока еще мальчика. – Я защищаю людей, сэр, это мой долг. Знаю, звучит пафосно, но Сэм – мой лучший друг, он мне как брат, а мой шеф…

-Вашему шефу очень повезло с Вами, леди,- Харт заложил руки на спину.- Не каждый подчиненный настолько предан своему руководителю, что рискуя собой готов убивать, защищая. Стивен высоко оценил Вашу работу в том соборе. Ни одна женщина никогда бы не пошла под пули, если бы не защищала то, что ей настолько дорого. У Вас есть дети, мэм?

Саманта растерялась от такого вопроса.

-Эм-м-м… нет, сэр.

Хант покосился на нее, но промолчал.

-Что ж, думаю, что Ваши дети будут жить под мирным небом, мэм,- Харт кивнул ей.- Насколько я знаю, Вы уже не работаете в полиции?

-Это так, полковник,- ответила она.

-Она что-то вроде консультанта по особым делам,- пояснил Хант, почуяв неладное.

-Вы могли бы работать на правительство, мэм,- предложил Харт.- С Вашим умением и талантом выходить сухой из воды… Вы вполне могли бы стать женщиной - Джеймсом Бондом,- он чуть улыбнулся.

-Спасибо, сэр, но я на своем месте. В конце концов, мы все служим короне, не так ли, сэр?

-Все верно, мэм,- Харт отдал честь девушке, после чего протянул руку мужчине.- Инспектор, берегите это сокровище, но глаз с нее не спускайте, пока она не натворила бед,- полушутливо-полусерьезно произнес он.

-Я ее прикую к себе наручниками, сэр,- пообещал Хант, пожимая сухую крепкую ладонь полковника.

-Сэр, если позволите…- робко попросила Саманта, глядя на седовласого мужчину.

-Да?

-Я просто… я знаю Вашего сына, он великий человек, достойный уважения. Я знаю Вашего внука, он… он просто замечательный. И… сэр, для меня была огромная честь познакомиться с Вами лично. Думаю, Стивен и Джон справедливо гордятся Вами как отцом и дедом.

-Хм…- коротко ответил Харт, вдруг улыбнувшись – морщинки прорезали его лицо, в уголках глаз заплясали чертики.- Надеюсь, что Джон станет таким же защитником как его отец и дед, леди. Хотелось бы в это верить.

-О, он станет самым лучшим защитником, самым честным и справедливым!- горячо воскликнула девушка, ощутив прилив гордости.

-Хм…- второй раз повторил Харт.- Что ж, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Инспектор, - он кивнул Ханту. – Леди,- он отдал ей честь, после чего, не дожидаясь ответного жеста, развернулся и прошел к машине.

Саманта кусала губы – Джон Харт, один из самых принципиальных и достаточно жестких людей по рассказам Джона, ее любимого из прошлой жизни, был великим человеком. Стивен гордился отцом, а Джон дедом, фотография полковника Харта всегда стояла на видном месте – именно такого, каким его увидела Саманта: гордого, седовласого, в форме, смотрящего в объектив сурово, и лишь только тот, кто хоть немного знал этого человека, замечал, что в его глазах пляшут веселые чертики. Где-то в глубине, но они были.

Полковник Джон Харт пропал при загадочных обстоятельствах в июне 1974 года. Странно то, что его тела так и не нашли. И странно то, что случилось это на фермерском хозяйстве где-то в пригороде Салфорда – Джон этого не знал, а Стивен упоминал вскользь.

Говорят, в ту ночь люди заметили в небе какие-то огни, а рано утром все те, кто был отправлен на изучение этого феномена, просто исчезли. Все тридцать семь человек, включая полковника Джона Харта.

Машина с полковником отъехала.

-Ничего не хочешь объяснить?- Хант засунул руки в карманы брюк.

-Который час?- устало спросила Саманта.

-Половина шестого. Так что насчет слов извинения?- повторил он.

-За что? – удивилась она.- За то, что я выполняла свою работу? Или за то, что Сэм сейчас выздоравливает?

-За то, что ты устроила на поле, наорав на полковника. Думаешь, мы с ним чай пили? Мне, черт подери, пришлось извиняться перед ним за твое поведение, только без толку – ты же снова полезла геройствовать.

-Извини, шеф. Вот за это извини, но ни за что больше. Что он еще сказал? Можешь оставить подробности с телом Брэзела. Кстати, думаю, что тело Брэзела-младшего уже исчезло.

-Что? Это еще почему?

-Потому что это военные, а военные часто замалчивают факты. Едва они почуяли жареное, как предпочли просто замести следы. И хорошо еще, что мы подоспели вовремя, иначе и нас бы зачистили.

-Что значит «подоспели вовремя»? Думаешь, они ожидали чего-то такого?

-Не просто ожидали, шеф, Харт ждал меня, как только узнал, что я в команде. Они же навели справки о полицейских, которые приехали на это дело, верно?- Джин кивнул, нехотя признавая очевидное.- Он не удивился, когда увидел меня.

-А должен был?

-А у нас женщины так часто самостоятельно координируют деятельность и безопасность отдельно взятых копов? Не смеши меня. Полковник ждал меня.

-Нас.

-Меня, Джин. Хотя он и понимал, что я явлюсь не одна.

-Он производит впечатление умного человека,- согласился Хант.- Кстати, как ты поняла, что нужно искать в амбаре?

-Зерно. Я проанализировала данные, сопоставила факты…

-А можно проще?

-Мне подсказал друг.

-Ну конечно, синий человечек?

-Нет, обычный, нормальный. Да, так что там насчет глушителя радиоволн и кругов?

-Они испытывали какое-то оружие, а круги… Брэзел сошел с ума, пробирался ночью на поле и ползал на четвереньках. Отсюда и такая неровная форма. Вы с Тайлером валялись на поле как пара любовников, неужели не могли догадаться, что стебли именно примяты, а не сломаны?

-Мы не любовники и я тебе уже говорила, что я не спец в сельской жизни. Кстати, про круги это Харт тебе сказал или ты сам придумал?

Мужчина повернулся к ней, всем видом выражая обиду.

-По-твоему, я лжец?

-Нет, но это… эта версия с оружием… ладно, Брэзел, круги в самом деле неровной формы, но испытание оружия? Что они там испытывали такого, от чего глохли машины и рации, но почему-то горел свет в доме? Тебе не кажется все это слишком странным?

-Думаешь, Я в это поверил? Ни единого мига. Военные врут как дышат.

-Это их работа. В любом случае, население не пострадало, а правду знать нужно далеко не всем – иногда это слишком пугает.

-Тогда что это, черт побери, было?

-Клеммы были на месте, Джин, и мой байк… неужели ты думаешь, что я бы оставила свой байк без топлива?

-Думаешь?..- вопрос повис в воздухе.

Она не ответила. Полковник Джон Харт пропал рано утром в июне 1974 года под Салфордом. Что-то подсказывало девушке, что эта встреча была неслучайной, первой и последней же в жизни. Наверное, есть какая-то теория вероятностей, по которой полковник не исчез, если Саманта что-то изменила в истории, вот только ничего она не меняла. Рассвет озарил еще темное небо, светлеющее на востоке. Далекое зарево пожара на фермерском хозяйстве Брэзелов – вот, что видели люди. Не было никаких пришельцев. Так куда тогда делись люди? В какой английский Бермудский треугольник угодили? Зачем скрывали факты и подделывали их себе в угоду? Военные лгут, шеф прав. Круги? Черт с ними с кругами, Сэм жив, он выздоровеет – врачи передали по рации, что все показатели пришли в норму после диализа и пациент крепко спит. Так что еще надо? Кому какое дело до какого-то участка, где не работает ни один прибор, кроме почему-то дома?

Она взглянула на небо – шеф как раз нагнулся прикурить от спасенной зажигалки. Возможно, обман зрения, но ей показалось, что в небо взвился полупрозрачный диск, теряясь в предрассветной дымке. Просто иллюзия, слишком перенервничала, вот и видятся НЛО там, где их нет.

1947 год, Росуэлл и 1974 год, Салфорд,- не согласилось подсознание.- Если сейчас вызвать полковника или его людей, их наверняка уже не будет. Вообще нигде не будет.

-Что если там была база военных? Они же никогда не сказали бы этого,- предположил Хант.

-База под землей? – девушка потерла переносицу – в глаза как будто щедро сыпанули песку.

-Да кто же знает?- Хант пожал плечами.- Это военные, а не копы.

-Нужно позвонить в Манчестер, предупредить Энни, она с ума сойдет,- Саманта проморгалась.

-Она уже выехала,- Хант выпустил струю сигаретного дыма.- Нечего на меня так смотреть, вы женщины, вам говори – не говори, все равно сделаете по-своему.

-Ты приказал ей сидеть в офисе, когда ее мужчина в беде? Какая самонадеянность, шеф,- Саманта улыбнулась через силу.

-Джонс, ты чокнутая,- он развернулся к ней.- Какого черта ты вообще устроила бег с препятствиями? У тебя гормоны зашкаливают или до сих пор действуют лекарства?

-У меня появилась идея и я возжелала ее реализовать.

-А у тебя не появляются идеи просто не лезть, куда не следует, и не рисковать собой? Вас же теперь двое,- он кивнул на ее живот.

-Джин, там пусто. Я серьезно, не про желудок, а про ребенка. Я тут не для того, чтобы размножаться, у меня нет на это времени, уж прости.

-Значит, ложная тревога?

-Что-то ты слишком доволен.

-Главное, у тебя не будет ублюдка от Харнса или Гилла.

Упоминание Алана больно царапнуло по сердцу. Когда это уже прекратится!

-Ублюдка? – повторила она, подумав, что если бы она была бы беременна, лучшим кандидатом в отцы был бы Сэм.

-А кого они могли бы тебе заделать, детка? Явно не нового чемпиона Манчестер Сити.

-Я бы смогла воспитать его достойным человеком, так что нечего называть его убюдком.

-Его? О, я думал, что женщины с первых же дней знают, кого они там носят, но «его» - это уже здорово.

-Отвали, Джин, тебе это не грозит.

Она даже не поняла, что в этот момент глубоко обидела его. Видения из будущего, когда Джеки сказала, что не переспала бы с ним, будь он единственным мужчиной на свете, его потерянный пустой взгляд…

-Извини, шеф,- она опустила голову.- Сволочная натура и я просто устала. Извини, я не со зла, я не хотела.

-Ты бы не возилась с ним одна, я бы воспитал его как своего,- он бросил окурок и прошел в больницу, не глядя на застывшую девушку.

В видении он предложил Джеки выйти за него замуж, чтобы вырастить из ребенка достойного члена общества… а что тогда было только что? То же самое в непревзойденной манере Джина Ханта?

Чудны дела твои, господи!

Харт не обманул – врачи действительно провели с Сэмом основательную работу. Его перевели в отдельную палату, осмотрели, вычистили так, что Хант даже сравнил его с целкой. Вульгарно, но отчасти правильно – кровь Сэма стала чистой, токсинов больше не было.

Крис и Рей выглядели совершенно здоровыми – по непонятной случайности их организмы переварили хлеб со спорыньей, но отреагировали не так бурно, как организм Сэма. Оба мужчины сладко спали – Рей на спине, развернувшись в позу морской звезды, а Крис – в позе эмбриона, обняв подушку. Карантин сняли, но по словам медсестер сразу же после бегства двух пациентов в больницу нагрянули военные, а в последствии именно они и помогли вылечить детектива Тайлера и практически мгновенно передали результаты анализов об отравлении спорыньей.

Когда Джин и Саманта уже шли по коридору, чтобы навестить Сэма, из палаты вышли двое мужчин – первый высокий и лысеющий, второй коренастый крепыш среднего роста.

Что-то укололо в подсознании – первый человек откуда-то был знаком.

-Джин, я быстро,- бросила Саманта.

-Что? Куда опять? Джонс, куда опять по…

-Я быстро,- девушка торопливо побежала за обоими мужчинами, как раз свернувшими за угол.

Она едва успела – оба мужчины как раз входили в лифт.

-Сэр, постойте!- окликнула она первого.- Сэр!

Мужчина обернулся – приветливое лицо, усики, заинтересованный взгляд умных глаз. Второй устало потер лоб, стоя в кабине лифта.

-Мисс?

-Нет-нет, доктор, Вы можете ехать,- быстро отмахнулась она от крепыша.

-Большое спасибо, доктор Уиллер,- мягко сказал высокий человек.- До свидания.

-До свидания, сэр,- тот облегченно перевел дух и нажал кнопку.

-Вы что-то хотели, мэм?- мужчина снова взглянул на девушку.

-Что Вы делали в палате Сэма Тайлера, сэр?

Он с искренним любопытством оглядел стоявшую перед ним девушку – встрепанные волосы, не слишком чистое лицо, грязные руки, покрытая пылью одежда.

-Вы же не думали, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, что я брошу детектива Тайлера одного в такое трудное для всех нас время?

-Откуда Вы меня знаете?- она прищурилась.- Вы мне знакомы, только никак не могу вспомнить, где я Вас видела.

-В Гайде,- помог он, приветливо улыбнувшись.

-Фрэнк Морган? Вы его…

-Вы чрезвычайно умны, мисс Тайлер-Джонс.

-Что Вы делали в палате?- повторила Саманта.- Почему Вы вообще были там с ним?

-Я старался помочь ему, Вы же понимаете.

-Понимаю,- согласилась Саманта, кивнув,- но пока не время… помогать ему.

-Не все становятся ренегатами, леди,- его доброжелательная улыбка никуда не делась.

-Вас это не касается,- а вот девушка напряглась.- Он не вернется. Пока не вернется, мистер Морган.

-И кто это решил, мисс Тайлер-Джонс? – мужчина приподнял брови, усмехнувшись.- Может быть, Вы?

-Может, и я.

-Вы слишком многое на себя берете, леди,- мужчина отвернулся и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.- Не боитесь надорваться?

-Каждому отмерено по силам его, сэр. Я не против Вас, сэр, я против вмешательства на данной стадии.

Лифт открылся, Морган вошел внутрь и развернулся.

-Вы, безусловно, многое знаете, Саманта,- он не стал отнекиваться или юлить, сразу выложив карты на стол,- но Вы ничего не сможете изменить. Сэм вернется в Гайд рано или поздно, а когда он решится, его не бросят одного, я лично помогу ему сделать последний шаг на пути к возвращению домой.

Джонс вгляделась в лицо мужчины – он не был злом, не желал зла ее другу, он был еще одним человеком из Гайда как и Грегори Хорс, просто… если бы Сэм ушел с ним сейчас, что стала бы делать сама Саманта?

-Я знаю,- она медленно кивнула.- Не могу сказать, что желаю Вам удачи, но и ничего против я так же не имею. У нас у каждого своя работа, не так ли?

Морган поклонился и нажал кнопку.

-Доброго пути, леди,- успел произнести он, как двери лифта закрылись.

Девушка озадаченно нахмурилась. Он пожелал не доброго дня, не прощался, он желал ей доброго пути, как будто там, в Гайде, уже все решили и она умерла. Но она не умерла! Лекарства работали, ее тело поддерживали аппараты и только усилие воли и напутствия Генезиса держали ее здесь, в этом мире, в этом времени, рядом с Джином Хантом, копами и другом-привидением. Она поверила Генезису, потому что выбора не было – она должна была остаться и она осталась. Она поверила другу, бросить которого было просто выше ее сил. И она поверила Джину Ханту, человеку, которому готова была подчиняться, и защищать которого было ее предназначением.

Морган заберет Сэма, но потом, не сейчас. Так что тогда он делал в палате? С чем тогда придется столкнуться, зная правду о Гайде? Каков будет неизведанный враг и что произойдет с Сэмом из-за вмешательства Моргана?

Она развернулась и пошла по коридору, возвращаясь в палату друга.

-Он спит,- сразу сообщил Хант, обернувшись на нее.- Вообще-то посетителей не пускают, но кто бы посмел мне запретить видеть этого парня?

Саманта кинула взгляд на большие часы на прикроватной тумбочке.

5.55.

Да уж, странно, что они провели на ногах всю ночь. Не важно, если это спасло жизнь команде.

-Попросил принести завтрак для этого героя,- кивнул на Сэма Джин, укладываясь поудобнее рядом с ним на койке.

-Ну и что ты по-твоему делаешь?- устало улыбнулась Саманта, глядя на это безобразие.

-Детка, у меня ноги отваливаются, я хочу есть и спать. Я не робот и не ты, и я не ел почти двое суток.

-Почему бы тебе не пойти в ту палату, откуда мы сбежали? Там удобнее, чем здесь.

-Не пойду,- заупрямился Хант, вытягивая ноги и блаженно расслабляясь.- Поем нормально и просплю до обеда.

-Хорошо, как скажешь, дела полиции меня больше не касаются, а тем более, что вся команда здесь и сюда едет Энни.

-Вот и ладушки,- мужчина прикрыл глаза.- Кстати, проследи, чтобы эти бравые солдаты доставили мою малышку и не поцарапали капот.

-Непременно. Первым же делом. Лично приму с рук на руки.

Он приоткрыл один глаз.

-Кстати, что бы ты там ни говорила, а Харт, хоть и заботится о своих людях, гражданские для него – пушечное мясо.

-Знаю,- вздохнула Саманта.- Пойду на улицу.

-Валяй.

Хант закрыл глаз и засопел.

Саманта не стала ни подходить к Сэму, ни касаться его – зачем, если он просто спал?

Выражение лица умиротворенное, спокойное, значит, все в полном порядке, а Морган… ну… он имел полное право быть в больнице и в палате Сэма, если учесть кто он и чем занимается.

Она бесшумно покинула палату.


	92. Chapter 92

Кортина и Король уже стояли на парковке, одинаково поблескивая на утреннем солнце.

Хант прав, военные относятся к людям потребительски и врут еще больше, чем правительство, в чем как раз-то подразумевалась защита этого самого правительства и народа вместе взятых друг от дружки. Даже Харт лгал насчет глушителя радиоволн. Была ли там поблизости база военных или же в самом деле они столкнулись с необъяснимым феноменом – да кто ж теперь узнает? Да и потом, кому нужна эта правда? Самой Саманте? Ханту? Или же Крису, Рею и Сэму? Никому.

А тело Брэзела-младшего военные все-таки забрали от греха подальше и сняли карантин, и без того выглядящий дешевым трюком со всеми этими якобы запертыми палатами и марлевыми повязками вместо защитных костюмов.

Саманта взглянула на небо – нежная голубизна плавно перемежалась с розовато-фиолетовой дымкой, подернутой чуть золотым светом восходящего солнца.

Это действительно была тяжелая ночь, а между тем, ее ждали. Ей пришлось отложить поездку по делам, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Она собралась и прошла обратно к больнице.

Энни приехала к девяти утра, напуганная, но державшаяся довольно неплохо.

-Что с ним?- без приветствий начала она.- Можно его увидеть?

-Уже все нормально,- успокоила Саманта.- Все хорошо, клянусь. Он в полном порядке.

-А что с ним было? Что вообще произошло? Шеф позвонил и сказал, чтобы я не тряслась, что Сэм попал в больницу вместе со всей командой.

-Да уж,- чуть поморщилась Джонс,- шеф умеет утешать. Чудо, что ты вообще доехала нормально. Лично я бы перепсиховала и слетела в ближайшую канаву.

-Я же полицейский, мне нужно быть всегда собранной,- губы девушки дрогнули.- Так мне можно увидеть Сэма?

-Он спит, и потом… понимаешь, мы с шефом всю ночь провели на ногах…

-И что?

-Шеф спит.

-И что? Я не буду навещать его, я хочу увидеть Сэма.

-Шеф спит у Сэма.

-Я буду тихой как мышка,- едва не взмолилась Энни.

-Хорошо, я проведу. Пойдем.

Девушки осторожно открыли двери и вошли в палату.

Шеф, полусонный, но довольно бодрый с аппетитом уплетал завтрак, положенный Сэму, а Сэм…

-Господи,- вырвалось у Энни, бросившейся к койке.

-Не трясись, цветочек, он спит,- обрадовал Хант, поглощая овсянку так, как будто это был сочный стейк.

Саманта чуть покачала головой, не одобряя такое поведение, но ничего говорить не стала.

Энни осторожно коснулась руки спящего.

-Сэм?

Хант тихо сошел с койки, решив, что парочке лучше не мешать, и отошел в сторонку, держа в руках тарелку с кашей.

-Я думаю, это здоровый крепкий сон,- Саманта подошла ближе и так же взяла мужчину за руку.

…Темно. Не так, когда видны силуэты предметов, а по-настоящему темно, как будто она была заперта в ящик без окон и дверей и без единой щелочки. Саманта оглянулась – бесполезно, глазу не за что было зацепиться, кругом лишь тьма.

-Где я? – раздался голос.

-Сэм?- удивилась Саманта.- Сэм, ты меня слышишь?

-Где я?- снова спросил голос Тайлера.- Где я?

-Сэм, это я, Саманта, ты меня слышишь? – Джонс вертелась на месте, силясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, но напрасно. Она сделала шаг в сторону, вытянув руки.

-Где я?- снова и снова спрашивал Сэм.

-Сэм, иди на мой голос, - позвала Саманта.- Ты меня слышишь? Сэм? Сэм?

-…странно, - голос Энни вырвал ее из какого-то странного состояния. Джонс вздрогнула и непроизвольно облизнула губы.

-Он заблудился,- тихо ахнула она.

-Что? – Энни побледнела.- Саманта, это не смешно. Он постоянно говорил про какие-то странные вещи, но он просто спит. Он же просто спит?- она с мольбой жадно всмотрелась в лицо подруги, понимая, что та уже не раз помогала им своей интуицией или каким-то шестым чувством и может быть и теперь говорит пусть и страшноватую, но правду.

-Энни, он спит, но слишком крепко,- тихо произнесла Джонс, взяв девушку за руку и продолжая держать руку Сэма в другой.- Он спит и в своем сне он заблудился.

-Да ну? – раздался голос Ханта.- А мне как-то снился лабиринт.

-Джин, бога ради, я серьезно!- воскликнула Саманта.- Он спит слишком крепко. Даже если мы начнем тормошить его, он не проснется. Это не шутка и не все эти штучки с психологией и прочей магией.

Хант в два шага подошел к спящему и осторожно потряс его – Сэм никак не отреагировал, продолжая крепко спать.

-Хм-м-м… может, это лекарство так работает?- предположил он.

Саманта ухватилась за мысль как за соломинку – пусть лучше они действительно думают, что это всего лишь лекарство, а не то, что мог сделать Морган.

-Понаблюдаем за ним до полудня, врачи лучше знают это дело,- решила она,- а пока, думаю, остаться здесь. Нужно еще узнать, как Крис и Рей, а потом решить, что делать дальше.

-Я проверю их, а ты и Пестрые Трусики останетесь здесь,- Хант поставил пустую тарелку на тумбочку и вышел.

-Энни,- быстро начала Саманта,- не отходи от него, держи его за руку и зови его.

-Это ведь не серьезно, да?- несчастная девушка была готова расплакаться.- Как можно заблудиться во сне?

-Можно, - помрачнела Джонс, чуть не добавив «если имеешь дело с Гайдом».- Наверное, лекарство действительно сильное. Шеф сказал, что мы имеем дело со спорыньей?- Энни кивнула.- Думаю, что это все ерунда, он проснется, но ему нужно помочь, понимаешь. Будь его якорем, Энни.

-А ты?- большие глаза Энни наполнились слезами, но она не заплакала.

-Я не могу удержать его,- честно ответила Саманта.- Зови его, будь с ним, удержи его здесь. Заставь его остаться, приказывай, проси – все равно, но он должен знать, что ты его ждешь, слышать тебя.

-Сэм?- дрожащим голосом тихо позвала Энни, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Сэма.- Сэм, ты меня слышишь? Сэм, вернись, не бросай нас. Сэм? Сэм…

-Сэр, господи боже, сэр, Вы меня слышите? Сэр?

Сэм распахнул глаза.

-Слава богу!- искренне обрадовался кто-то.- Я вызвала скорую, сэр. Ради бога, сэр, я знаю, я виновата, но здесь же нельзя парковаться, это круговая дорога. Сэр?

Сэм пошевелил пальцами руки, лежа лицом на асфальте, потом всей рукой, проверяя, целы ли кости. Тело медленно отходило от удара. Сэм подтянул ноги - очень медленно, ежесекундно ожидая страшной боли в позвоночнике, но ничего подобного не было. Тело мучительно болело, да, но было цельным.

-Осторожнее, сэр!- охнул женский голос.- Иисусе, сэр, Вам нельзя двигаться!

-Я в порядке, просто…- он проморгался – перед глазами все плыло, голова гудела как от страшного похмелья, но он был жив – это главное.

-Сэр, простите, умоляю!- взывал голос женщины. Судя по истеричным ноткам, обладательница голоса сама была на грани нервного срыва от осознания своего поступка.

-Что произошло? – Сэм потер виски – в голове как будто взвыли сирены и забили барабаны.

-Я… я не знаю, как это вышло, но я просто не заметила Вас,- заголосила женщина. Сэм поморщился от звуков ее голоса.- Клянусь, я не хотела, я просто…

-Потише!- взмолился он.- Голова болит.

-Я просто не заметила Вас, клянусь богом,- заскулила женщина.

Сирены продолжали выть и становились настойчивее. Нет же, это не в голове, это наяву!

-Сэр? Мистер, не шевелитесь, сэр!- раздались быстрые четкие приказы.- Носилки! Осторожнее, сэр, вот так…- чьи-то руки крепко ухватили его и быстро уложили на носилки. Перед глазами снова все поплыло, и без того едва различимые силуэты окончательно размазались.- Сэр, говорите со мной!- просил мужчина.- Сэр, прошу Вас, говорите со мной…

-Где я? – прошептал Сэм, падая в темноту забвения.

-Сэм? Сэм, ты меня слышишь? Сэм?

Тьма окутывала как осьминог щупальцами, душила, давила, тянула жизненные соки и мучила как дешевая шлюха, когда ты уже пьян, ничего не соображаешь, у тебя не встает и хочется только одного – уснуть, а коллеги с веселым пьяным гиканьем подзуживают, кричат, смеются… Тьма как вампир, только не имеет плоти.

И во тьме кто-то был. Человек. Нет-нет-нет, не просто человек – женщина. Да, женщина в легкой белой тунике, едва прикрывающей бедра. Лица не разобрать, оно как будто укрыто какой-то полупрозрачной вуалью, как фатой невесты, но руки… Господь всемилостивый! Руки, ноги, тело – плоть мерзкого вида, как будто недоваренное мясо, все в отвратительных язвах как при раке кожи, как будто это существо – Сэм запретил себе даже думать о нем как о женщине – хотело сожрать его, оно тянуло к нему руки, тонкие, ломкие, едва передвигало то ли обожженные, то ли пораженные саркомой ноги, шея, некогда возможно красивая и изящная, теперь выглядела как марсианская поверхность.

Сквозь вуаль на лице человека Сэм разглядел глаза и отпрянул – женщина не желала ему ни смерти, ни тем более не хотела его убить. Странно, но во взгляде не было ни злобы, ни боли, что было совсем уж удивительно, ни вопля о помощи. Женщина смотрела на удивление спокойно и доброжелательно. Тот жест в свою сторону, который Сэм неправильно истолковал, не был желанием схватить его и причинить вред. Кажется, женщина хотела ему помочь, но Сэм ни за что не коснулся бы ее руки.

-Нет!- категорично сказал он ей.

Она медленно опустила руку, едва различимый взгляд за фатой-вуалью потух, но она не отвернулась, как думал Сэм, напротив, подошла ближе, настолько, что стало видно ее лицо полностью. Сэм завопил и…

-Сэм! Господи боже, ты меня напугал!- вскрикнула Майя, вздрогнув, отшатнувшись и схватившись за сердце.

-Майя?- прохрипел Сэм, оглядываясь.

-Господи, Сэм, я чуть с ума не сошла, когда мне позвонили и сказали, что тебя сбила машина!- девушка отдышалась и приблизилась снова.- Ты как?

-Я?- он недоуменно моргнул раз, другой, беспомощно оглядываясь.- Где я?

-В больнице, разумеется,- Майя взяла его за руку и нежно погладила пальцами его ладонь.- Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

-Салфорд, какое-то фермерское хозяйство,- медленно ответил Сэм.- Поле, круги на полях…

-Смотрел фантастику по кабельному всю ночь?- улыбнулась девушка.- Сэм, имя Колин Реймс тебе что-нибудь говорит?

-Колин? Говорит. Причем тут Колин?

-Расследование о похищении девушек. Сэм, у меня была идея, я уехала, чтобы разобраться с делами. Мы его поймали, схватили, но он пустил себе пулю в лоб.

-Реймс?

-Нет, Крамер.

-Кто?

-Эдвард Крамер, оказалось, что Крамер был соседом Реймса. Я знала, что это как-то связано, но ты не хотел меня слу… прости, ты вообще меня помнишь? Ты помнишь, кто ты?

-Майя, а я Сэм, детектив-инспектор Тайлер.

-Старший детектив-инспектор, - поправила девушка, хмурясь.

-Нет-нет, старший – это… - он поднялся с койки и потер лоб.- Мне надо выпить, у меня голова гудит.

-Выпить? – поразилась Майя.- Ты провел двое суток без сознания, тебя сбила машина, едва пришел в себя, и тебе надо выпить?!

-Где Хант? Где команда и Саманта?

-Хант? На работе, наверное. Команда там же. А Саманта – это кто? Медсестра?

-Нет, она… байкер… долго объяснять.

-Байкер?! Свидетель?

-Нет, просто подруга… Слушай, можешь позвонить в управление и передать шефу, что со мной все в порядке? И пусть он скажет этой амазонке то же самое, а то она с ума сойдет и опять кого-нибудь прибьет.

-Шефу? Амазонке? – девушка округлила глаза.- Сэм, ты… просто побудь тут минутку, хорошо? Я позову врача. Я быстро.

Она выпорхнула из палаты, а Сэм упал на подушку, закрывая лицо ладонями. Майя, Хант, больница, шеф, Саманта… больница? Майя?!

Он открыл глаза, взглянув в потолок – современный натяжной потолок, лампы; скосил глаза в сторону – новое оборудование, на тумбочке валяется телефон… мобильный телефон… его телефон.

Стоп! Мобильник? Майя и мобильник в семидесятых?

Сэм схватил мобильник и набрал по памяти знакомый до тошноты номер управления. Странно, но произошел сбой вызова.

Сэм недоуменно посмотрел на дисплей – в чем дело? Номер правильный, а звонок не проходит.

-Сэр, как Вы себя чувствуете?- в палату зашел немолодой мужчина, низкорослый, с заметным брюшком, но с приятной улыбкой на губах.- О, вижу, Вы уже занялись работой, инспектор, значит, дела налаживаются.

-Какой сейчас год?- Сэм стиснул в руке телефон.

-Вы не помните?- по-доброму поинтересовался врач, доставая мини-фонарик и, подойдя к мужчине, проверил реакцию зрачков.

-Я в порядке, но я просто… помогите мне,- жалобно попросил Сэм.

-Доктор, что происходит?- Майя опасливо покосилась на врача.

-Сотрясение мозга и как следствие частичная амнезия,- констатировал доктор.- Сэр, перечислите все, что Вы помните.

-Сэм Тайлер, детек… старший детектив-инспектор управления полиции Манчестера.

-Не буду мучить Вас, - сжалился врач,- сегодня четырнадцатое марта 2006 года.

-Марта?! 2006 года?! – Сэм дернулся вперед, снова испугав девушку.- Что происходит? Где шеф? Где Саманта? Я хотел вернуться, но…- он замолчал, глядя в стену пустым взглядом. Так он вернулся домой? – Что это за место?

-Больница Святого Джеймса, сэр,- покорно сказал врач, складывая коротенькие пухлые руки на внушительном животе.- Это Ваша коллега, Майя Рой, а я доктор Купер.

-Гэри?- нервно хохотнул Сэм.

-Гарри,- ничуть не смутившись, поправил врач. – Но меня многие зовут именно Гэри. Можете и Вы, если Вам так проще.

-Мне не проще, я хочу видеть…- и замолчал.- Я в порядке,- Сэм собрался с духом. Пребывание в больнице всегда было неприятной необходимостью для любого человека, но сейчас очень хотелось выйти на улицу, вдохнуть воздуха настоящего мира, ощутить биение жизни нормального времени, с нормальными мобильниками, людьми, машинами и работой.- Я в полном порядке и я хочу выписаться.

-Небольшая проверка и я Вас не буду задерживать,- пообещал Купер. – Вы не против?

Сэм взглянул на девушку, пребывавшую в легком шоке и удивлении, и кивнул.

Сотрясение и правда было, хотя Сэм мог бы и так сказать, что все, что было у него в мозгу, перемешалось, взболталось и смешалось в какой-то коктейль с названием «Сумасшествие». Доктор Купер выписал болеутоляющее и отпустил инспектора на все четыре стороны, посоветовав при случае обратиться к психологу, на что получил фырк. Сэм не будет обращаться к какому-то там промывателю мозгов, потому что это никого больше не касается, кроме него!

Машину вела Майя, посчитав, что коллеге и без того пришлось несладко, чтобы еще лиший раз напрягаться.

Сэм молча пристегнулся и отвернулся к окну.

Такой родной, но такой пустой мир почему-то не радовал. Он вернулся, Майя, с которой он попрощался, которую совсем крошкой увидел на аппарате УЗИ, когда ее мама приходила на обследование, решив оставить ребенка, снова была с ним. Как будто ничего и не было – просто его сбила машина, он провел в забытьи пару минут, потом очнулся, потом снова потерял сознание, но все равно пришел в себя в родном 2006 году, в двадцать первом, господь его храни, веке. Откуда тогда беспокойство? Почему сердце бьется так, как будто ему не хватает воздуха? И почему мир какой-то серый, безрадостный, как будто где-то неподалеку роятся те твари из книжки про мальчика-волшебника, что высасывают радость?

-Я думал, что потерял тебя,- такие трудные слова дались так просто, и все равно Сэм не испытал ни облегчения оттого, что Майя снова была рядом, ни трепета, ни восторга.

-Я практически арестовала его, - девушка нашарила его руку и чуть сжала,- но он был вооружен. Речь шла о минутах, нужно было выбирать – стрелять или нет. Я не успела, выстрелил он. В себя. Полагаю, дело закрыто?

-Закрыто,- Сэм закрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чем не думать.- Куда мы едем?

-Отвезу тебя домой.

-Мне нужно на работу.

-Сэм, врач не велел перенапрягаться.

-Плевать, я не сахарный рожок!- вскипел он, но тут же остыл.- Прости. Извини, Майя, просто… все так сложно.

-Ничего, я понимаю,- не обиделась она.- Как скажешь, ты начальник.

Сэм потер переносицу и снов закрыл глаза. Да что ж с ним происходит?

Парковка перед управлением – никаких велосипедов, никакого старья, только современные машины с сиренами и машины сотрудников. Женщины-полицейские в брюках, форменных жилетах, при галстуках, в современной удобной обуви, с дубинками у пояса, наручниками, рациями, словом, все, как положено по долгу службы. Даже складная дубинка Сэма была под сиденьем машины – его старого доброго серебристого джипа Гранд Чероки. Управление сильно изменилось. То есть оно как раз-то не менялось… то есть…

Сэм едва не застонал от отчаяния – сначала настоящее, потом прошлое, потом снова настоящее – поди пойми как тут нормально жить!

Знакомые коридоры, свежий воздух, профильтрованный кондиционерами – здесь не курят. Офицеры выходят на улицу или на балкон, чтобы удовлетворить свое пристрастие в никотине, потому что кругом висят таблички «Не курить!», потому что так велит закон, потому что… Господи, как же это скучно!

Голова заболела так, что потемнело в глазах, он едва не упал, пошатнувшись.

-Сэм!- Майя испугалась, но успела подхватить его под руку.- Сэм, что случилось? Тебе плохо?

Плохо? Это было так, как будто он попал на новый круг ада – куда там попадают копы? На круг «Ты слишком многого хочешь» или на круг «Определись уже, какого, в самом деле, черта ты хочешь»?

-Слышал, все было нормально до того момента, пока не полетело в тартар,- раздался знакомый голос. – Неудивительно при таком формировании работы. Никакой дисциплины!

Говоривший за светлым матовым стеклом кабинета суперинтенданта, если судить по силуэту, был человеком плотного телосложения и высок ростом.

-И мне не нужны устные объяснения, мне нужен письменный отчет! Как только приедет детектив Рой, немедленно ее в мой кабинет, это ясно?

-Да, сэр,- ответил второй человек, силуэт которого просто потерялся в более крупном по объему силуэте первого человека.

-Кто это?- Сэма затрясло как в лихорадке, даже головная боль внезапно прошла.

-О, прости, должна была сказать раньше. Главный суперинтендант Харт вчера ушел в отставку и на его замену прислали главного суперинтенданта из…

-Гайда?- Сэм облизнул сухие губы.

-Нет,- удивленно взглянула на него девушка.- Из Ливерпуля. Сэм? Сэм, ты куда?- она проводила его взглядом.

Сэм не стал дослушивать – в тот момент как раз открылась дверь кабинета суперинтенданта и оттуда вышел детектив Роджерс, один из команды Сэма.

-И передайте…- дверь открылась уверенной рукой и на пороге появился…

-Шеф?!- Сэм охнул и едва не сполз на пол по стене, глядя на высокого мужчину в темно-синей форме суперинтенданта.- О, боже!

Хант чуть сузил глаза, глядя на Сэма сверху вниз.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер? Извините, что не навестил Вас в больнице, мы были заняты. Как Ваше самочувствие?

-Как мое самочувствие?!- не выдержал Сэм.- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Мужчина растерянно моргнул.

-Доктор Купер сообщил по телефону, что Вы здоровы и можете приступить к работе, но я так полагаю, он ошибся с выводами.

Сэм едва не открыл рот от такого заявления.

-Ты суперинтендант? Здесь?

Джин глубоко вздохнул и пошире открыл дверь.

-Зайдите ко мне, инспектор. Детектив, Вы можете быть свободны,- кивнул он Майе.

Сэм прошел внутрь современного кабинета и огляделся – никакого беспорядка, все чисто, на столе современный компьютер, какая-то небольшая рамочка с фото около монитора, на окне горшки с цветами, вдоль стены внушительных размеров стеллаж, забитый папками с документами.

Хант обошел стол, поправил галстук и присел в кресло.

Сэм уже подумал, что сейчас на свет явится очередная бутылка виски и пара стаканов, как то периодически было, но Хант только положил руки на стол и чуть напряженно взглянул на мужчину перед собой. Сэм опустился на стул.

-Буквально в паре фраз про Ваше состояние,- попросил он.

Попросил? Сэм едва не выпучил глаза. Хант никогда, ни единого раза ТАК не просил. Он вообще никого и вообще ни о чем не просил.

-Вы перевелись сюда, когда я пробыл два дня в больнице? Так быстро?

-Не настолько быстро на самом деле,- суперинтендант Хант пронзил его взглядом, оценил общее состояние, после чего откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе расслабиться.- И я не просил этого перевода.

-Что, прямиком из 1973 года?- побормотал Сэм. Джин усмехнулся.

-Мило, но я не настолько старый. Жена настояла, захотела сменить место работы.

-Ну конечно,- снова пробормотал Сэм, взглянув на тонкую полоску золота на безымянном пальце левой руки Ханта. В прошлом он не носил кольца, а тут…

Сэм все еще ожидал звука разряда дефибрилляторов, ждал, что снова закроет глаза, потом откроет и… но ничего не происходило.

-Прости, шеф,- извинился Сэм, не в силах оторвать глаз от руки мужчины.

-Шеф? – улыбнулся Хант.- Привет из прошлого, верно? – Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами.- Как бы то ни было, инспектор, рад Вашему возвращению. Если Вы почувствуете, что не справляетесь, обратитесь ко мне.

-Спасибо, ше… сэр,- поправился Сэм, поднимаясь.

-И… инспектор,- Хант остановил его тихим голосом, когда Сэм уже подошел к двери и обернулся.- Думаю, мы сработаемся. Хорошего дня, Сэм.

-Эм… Хорошего дня… сэр,- Сэм открыл дверь и вышел, сразу прислонившись к стене и бестолково таращась в пространство.

Хант здесь – это раз. Хант его старший офицер – ну, с этим проблем не возникало… почти… Хант ведет себя как нормальный человек – это… И Хант не пьет? А вот это уже странно.

Двери убойного отдела хлопали туда-сюда. Майя выглянула из офиса как раз тогда, когда Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями и качал головой, пытаясь разобраться, в какой дурдом его опять занесло. Ну ладно, тот Хант, но этот!

-Сэм? Сэм, тебе помочь?- ладонь девушки опустилась на его плечо. Сэм взглянул на девушку полубезумными глазами.

-Мне нужно выпить.

-Но на работе…

-Плевать, Майя, мне просто нужно выпить, я схожу с ума,- он схватил ее за плечи и легонько встряхнул.- Понимаешь, этого не может быть! Я видел его в прошлом, в семидесятых, он просто не может быть здесь, не может говорить со мной, я его не знал, верно? Но я же знаю его уже давно.

-Хорошо,- растерянно согласилась девушка.- Мы и сами толком ничего не знали про него, но об отставке Харта ты же знал.

-Знал?- Сэм быстро проморгался.

-Конечно, слухи ходили месяц, но все гадали, кого пришлют на его замену. Признаться, все думали, что будет Уилчестер из Лидса, но и про Ханта тоже все знали. Прекрасный послужной список, ни одного промаха. Не человек, а кремень.

-Ты его плохо знаешь,- загадочно произнес Сэм.

-Сэм, я знаю его ровно день,- полностью успокоившись, ответила Майя.- Может он и не головорез, но свое дело он знает. И он спрашивал о тебе, едва приехал сюда. Хотел познакомиться, наладить мосты, ну ты понимаешь.

-Он? Хотел наладить мосты? Майя, ты его СОВЕРШЕННО не знаешь,- Сэм едва не рассмеялся.- Хант – это как стихийное бедствие, это просто зверь, а не человек, это ковбой, это…

-Хорошо,- вдруг очень осторожно перебила Майя,- если ты так хочешь, после работы пойдем в паб и выпьем за твое возвращение из мира… не знаю, из какого мира. Идет?

-Идет,- кивнул он, косясь на дверь кабинета суперинтенданта. Интересно, а что там делает Хант? Чистит кольт? Пьет в одиночестве? Разгадывает кроссворды?- Я уже почти готов начать курить снова, как и он,- сказал Сэм, проходя в свой родной офис.

-Как он?- не поняла Майя.- Насколько я знаю, суперинтендант не курит. Он даже сделал замечание Робби, когда застал его в первый же день за курением в туалете.

-Хант не курит? – Сэм едва не сложился от смеха пополам.- Хант не курит! Хант – не курит!

Офис, такой привычный, родной и такой чужой… странный… с кондиционерами, кулером, компьютерами, ровным светом и чистым воздухом. Ни привычной теплой духоты, ни разбросанных повсюду бумаг, папок и посылок, все очень аккуратно, почти стерильно и как-то безжизненно.

Его рабочее место, компьютер, телефон, аккуратная стопка бумаги в принтере, аккуратно сложенные письменные принадлежности, аккуратно прибранное место рабочей зоны на столе. Даже папки с делами и те сложены скрупулезно аккуратно. Сэм поморщился, как будто вид стола вызывал изжогу. Коллеги кивали ему в знак приветствия, интересовались здоровьем, самочувствием, жизнью вообще, но их лица были хоть и вежливы, но холодны и далеки, как будто им просто нужно было что-то сказать, что-то спросить, но это не вызывало у них никакого прилива эмоций. Ни одной искренней улыбки или жеста в его сторону.

-Ты уверен, что все в порядке?- Майя стояла так же, где и когда-то Энни, рядом с его столом, чуть хмуря брови и пытливо глядя на него. – Может, лучше обратиться к психологу?

-Я не буду обращаться к психологу,- резковато произнес Сэм.- Прости, просто я… Майя, извини. Я подумаю, когда разберусь с делами, хорошо? Нужно будет найти кого-нибудь… м-м-м… посмотрю в телефонной книге.

-Зачем? У нас есть психолог,- Майя переступила с ноги на ногу.

-У нас?

-В управлении. Она здесь уже месяц. Ты не знал?

-Нет,- он почувствовал, как рот наполняется хиной. Это было слишком много для него – Хант здесь, а где же остальные?

-Хорошая женщина, - Майя оперлась ладонью о стол.- Она очень помогла мне, когда я не знала, очнешься ли ты вообще. Врачи прогнозировали кому, но это оказался просто нездоровый сон или что-то в этом духе.

-Кома,- повторил Сэм, глядя на выключенный монитор.- Хорошо, зайду, а пока мне надо кое-что проверить,- он включил системник.

-Сэр, мы нашли его!- двери офиса распахнулись и молоденький констебль Уилкот буквально влетел внутрь.- Чарли Росс, сэр.

-Росс?- Сэм беспомощно взглянул на Майю.

-Угонщик машин,- быстро пояснила она.- Сэм, ты можешь ехать?

-Могу,- он вскочил, на ходу поправляя пиджак и оглядываясь в поисках куртки. Ах, черт! Это же был только сон!- Адрес есть?

Тощий и грязный человек яростно отбивался от патрульных здоровенной битой.

-Отвалите, ублюдки! Проваливайте!- орал он.- Я ничего не скажу! Убирайтесь!

-Мистер Росс, Вы арестованы,- начал Сэм и вдруг запнулся, взглянув в сторону гаража, где при свете солнца поблескивала невероятно знакомая машина. Господь милосердный!- Майя,- коротко приказал он детективу и отбежал к машине, уже напрочь забыв про существование прочего мира.

Это был потрепанный старый Ford Cortina 2000GXL бронзового цвета 1971 года выпуска. За то время, когда Сэм в последний раз видел старую добрую Кортину, машина претерпела значительные изменения: глубокие и целая россыпь мелких царапин на некогда лощеных боках, внушительные вмятины на левом крыле и варварски разбитая фара, еще недавно блестящий хромированный передний бампер погнут и ржавый как старый гвоздь, а сзади справа нет колеса.

-Господи,- тихо ахнул Сэм, присев на корточки перед машиной.- Что с тобой случилось?

Когда-то… вернее, где-то в другой жизни за рулем этой некогда гордой красотки восседал неукротимый ковбой, твердой рукой в кожаной перчатке управлявший этим бронзовым хищником как мустангом, а теперь это был лишь кусок ржавого железа, никому не нужная консервная банка. Самое печальное зрелище из всего, что когда-либо видел Сэм.

Номерной знак был настолько грязным, что пришлось вытирать его носовым платком, чтобы было видно цифры. Наверное, делать этого не стоило, ведь так хотя бы оставалась какая-то надежда, что он просто ошибся, это другая машина, но…

KJM 212K – без сомнений, это она.

Он столько времени провел, вжимаясь в сиденье – теперь уже непонятно какого цвета – этой машины, столько времени в бешеных гонках по раздолбанным дорогам старого Манчестера, столько времени в компании шефа, человека, которого ненавидел и которым одновременно не мог не восхищаться.

Кортина, обожаемая машина Джина Ханта, это же она!

Его рука дрожала, когда он провел по пыльному капоту, а по щеке поползла непрошенная злая и растерянная слеза. Кортина! Хант!

-Сэм, Росса арестовали. Сэм?- Майя в нерешительности замерла снаружи гаража.- Эта улика проходила по делу об исчезновении Джона Харта в восьмидесятых.

Джона Харта? Сэм повернулся к девушке всем телом.

-Джона Харта? В восьмидесятых?

Майя сделала к нему осторожный шаг.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джон Харт пропал без вести в конце семидесятых. Точнее, в семьдесят восьмом. Говорят, машина на полной скорости влетела в канал. Тела так и не нашли.

-Но как же тогда она?..- он задрожал.

-Машину вытащили,- спокойно ответила Майя.- Вытащили, оформили как вещьдок, а потом она пропала. Просто исчезла как и тело,- она развела руками.- Думали, что ее никогда не найдут, вот только Росс прокололся.

-Она же была на самом виду! – начал злиться Сэм, удивляясь самому себе – на кого же он злился? – Это мой район, это Лиминг-роад, в конце концов, это практически у меня под носом!

-Ну извини,- Майя недоумевающее смотрела на него, пожимая плечами.- Мы же не телепаты, мы копы, мы делаем свою работу на пределе сил и возможностей.

-Значит, нужно ввести в работу все резервы, работать лучше, быстрее, правильнее!- он вскочил.

-Сэм, это уже слишком,- Майя сузила глаза.- Ты слишком рано приступил к работе, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Я доделаю сама, если позволишь.

-Не позволю,- в какой-то слепой ярости прошипел Сэм.- Что происходит? Где я, в конце концов? – потребовал он.- Эта машина,- он не глядя ткнул пальцем в Кортину,- я знаю эту машину, я черт побери знаю эту машину каждой клеточкой своего тела, всей своей задницей, каждым ребром и даже носом. И Джон Харт умер, Джон Харт был байкером и погиб в 2001 году под Рождество.

Майя поджала губы.

-Сэм, это… я не знаю, что произошло, но я знаю, что что-то перепуталось тут,- она очень бережно коснулась виска мужчины.- Сэм, это просто случайность, что машину нашли именно мы и именно сейчас. И кто знает, для чего Росс ее украл. Сэм, позволь мне вести это дело, а сам… - она ласково погладила его щеку.- Сэм, у тебя травма головы, частичная амнезия, а это дело требует собранности.

-Я в порядке, Майя,- он как-то равнодушно стряхнул ее руку – девушка жалостливо взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала.- Я в полном порядке и я сам способен вести дела, спасибо. Я старший детектив-инспектор? Значит, расследование веду я.

-Хорошо, как скажешь, - Майя подняла обе руки, сдаваясь.

До машины шли молча.

В управлении ситуация накалилась до предела.

Сэм потребовал привести задержанного в комнату для допросов, несмотря на требования арестованного велел никого в комнату не впускать, вошел сам и в лучших традициях Джина Ханта схватил нагловатого человека перед собой за ворот грязной замасленной куртки.

-Пять секунд,- зло сверкнул глазами Сэм,- даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы сказать, для чего ты угнал эту машину, а потом я вышибу из тебя признание во всех нераскрытых делах этого города и засажу на пожизненно.

В дверь уже стучали, за узкими окнами комнаты мельтешили люди – перепуганная Майя, коллеги и даже уборщик.

-Мне заплатили!- заверещал Росс, обдавая Сэма зловонным дыханием.

-Кто?- Сэм перехватил руку, вцепившись в горло человека.- Говори, кто?

-Я не знаю ее! Какая-то женщина!

-Как она выглядела? – Сэм отмахнулся от криков снаружи – кажется, вызвали подкрепление и дверь вот-вот готовились вынести.

-Не п…- запнулся Росс – Сэм сдавил пальцами глотку.- Хорошо-хорошо, высокая, черноволосая, вся в каких-то язвах – не знаю,- мужчина передернулся от отвращения.- Сказала, чтобы я сохранил воспоминание до какого-то момента.

-Воспоминание? Что за вос…

-ТАЙЛЕР!- рявкнул знакомый голос и сильные руки оттащили его от арестованного.- В мой кабинет, немедленно!

Майя, белая как мел, кинулась к осевшему на пол Россу.

-Врача!- крикнула она, проверяя пульс человека – тот закатил глаза и замер на полу.

Хант буквально втолкнул Сэма в свой кабинет и развернулся на него, сверкая глазами.

-Вы что себе позволяете, инспектор?- ледяным и очень угрожающим тоном произнес суперинтендант.- Что это за выходки? Вы не в салуне, в конце концов!

-Нашли машину,- Сэм ежесекундно готовился к удару в живот, но Хант только сжимал губы и играл желваками, явно не собираясь нападать.- Шеф, они нашли твою машину, Кортину!

Хант сузил глаза и чуть склонил голову набок.

-«Шеф» и «нашли твою машину»? – повторил он.- Инспектор, я ясно дал Вам понять, что если Вы плохо себя чувствуете, лучше провести дома пару дней, чем нападать на задержанных, но Вы, похоже, слишком увлеклись. А если он подаст на Вас жалобу?

-В прежние времена тебе было плевать на все жалобы!- не выдержал Сэм.- Да очнись же – он сказал, что ему приказали украсть эту машину, он дал показания…

-Вы выбили их из него силой!- львом взревел Хант.- Вы угрожали задержанному физической расправой…

-Да ты по дюжине до завтрака с такими разбирался!- заорал Сэм.

-Я понятия не имею, о чем Вы, инспектор,- холодно ответил Хант,- но я Вас отстраняю на неделю и настоятельно рекомендую посетить психолога.

-Мне не нужен психолог! Я хочу знать, где я, что происходит, почему Джон Харт не байкер, а коп, где Саманта, где Энни, Крис, Рей, что здесь творится, как сюда попал ты! – Сэм схватился за голову, чуть не плача от отчаяния.- Я хотел домой, но это… все это – это слишком, понимаешь, шеф? Ты не можешь быть суперинтендантом, ты не можешь пересилить себя, чтобы не избить арестованного при допросе. А как же Кортина? KJM 212K, это же ТВОЯ машина!

Хант прищурился на него, красного от напряжения, почти на грани истерики.

-Я никогда не водил Кортину, инспектор,- ровным тоном начал он.- Я никогда и никого не избивал на допросе и тем более никогда не переходил черту дозволенного. Я приму в учет Ваше состояние, но это не умаляет Вашего проступка. И не советую более испытывать мое терпение. Я лично запишу Вас к психологу и прослежу, чтобы Вы посещали тренинг неделю как минимум, а пока Вы можете идти домой. Отдохните, приведите в порядок мысли и даже на ярд к отделу не приближайтесь, если не хотите очень громкого увольнения. Это ясно, инспектор?

Сэм облизнул губы. Да что ж такое твориться-то? Хант никогда не водил Кортину, которая стоит в каком-то паршивом гараже буквально под носом Сэма… нет-нет-нет, которая простояла так у него под носом бог знает сколько времени, потому что какая-то женщина велела сохранить воспоминание. Женщина с язвами. Женщина с… стоп! Он видел эту женщину! Женщину во всем белом с закрытым вуалью лицом, а руки все в язвах как от саркомы или же после ожога. Женщина с язвами…

-Инспектор Тайлер, Вы меня слышали?- повторил суперинтендант.

-Да, сэр,- устало согласился Сэм. – Я понял и я… я извиняюсь за этот инцидент. Такого больше не повториться.

-Очень на это надеюсь,- Хант не сводил с него напряженного взгляда.- Я лично все улажу, а Вы можете идти домой.

-Спасибо, сэр,- снова повторил Сэм. Все равно Ханта не переспоришь – ни того, ни этого… ни обоих, где бы и когда бы они ни были.

Дома стало еще хуже. То расследование на текстильной фабрике, которое они вели, то убийство от ремня ткацкого станка… человек был убит на месте, на котором потом была квартира Сэма, и даже не просто квартира – прямо на его кухонном столе!

Сэм опасливо взглянул на прозрачное стекло стола – ерунда какая-то. Разумеется, на нем не было никакой крови, только небольшая ваза с фруктами, мобильник и тарелка с мелочью и ключами от машины. Майя предлагала отвезти его, но это было действительно слишком. Он не ребенок, в конце-то концов, и ему необходимо было побыть одному, привести нервы в порядок.

Вот только сделать это было сложнее, чем подумать.

Кто была та женщина с кошмарной кожей? Чего она хотела? О каких воспоминаниях говорил Росс? Зачем кому-то вообще красть машину в прошлом, а потом в нужный момент ее удачно выводить в свет божий уже в будущем?

Чтобы… чтобы… он пощелкал пальцами – Хант говорил про это, Сэм снова щелкнул пальцами около головы. Озарение. Интуиция. Чутье.

Сэм подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу – гараж, в котором стояла Кортина, был уже, разумеется, пуст, машину забрали, но почему гараж с машиной, простоявшей так долго, был практически у него под носом и появился в расследовании как чертик из табакерки только сегодня, когда он едва выписался из больницы? Может, в этом все дело? Воспоминания, которые отобрала авария. Это он должен был вспомнить? Это напоминание?

Сэм потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. Он дома. Он так стремился сюда…

Открыв глаза, он чуть вздрогнул – та женщина в белом коротком платье и белой вуали. Женщина стояла около гаража, подняв голову и глядя наверх. Нет, не просто наверх, глядя в окна Сэма! Он понятия не имел, почему так решил, и откуда бы ей вообще знать, где он живет, но он был уверен – женщина смотрела прямо на него. Он отшатнулся от окна с бьющимся сердцем, наткнулся на стол, едва его не разбив, и с криком свалился на пол – женщина, секунду назад стоявшая на улице, была в его квартире, все так же дружелюбно протягивая ему руку.

-Оставь меня в покое! – завопил Сэм, забиваясь в угол. Да что ж это такое: то девчонка с настроечной таблицы телевизора в ярко-красном платье с игрушечным клоуном в руке, то теперь еще одна, женщина с белом. Когда все это прекратится! – Чего тебе от меня надо? Отвали от меня!

Женщина мягко улыбнулась, опустила руку, покрытую саркомой, и замерла. Сэм трясся так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Если от вида девочки была паника, то от женщины, вроде бы ничем не угрожавшей, был иррациональный животный ужас до седых волос. Босые ноги женщины были чистыми – странно, но на улице же влажно и грязно. Странного вида платье, скорее напоминавшее больничную сорочку стерильно-белого цвета было безукоризненно чистым, а вуаль или фата… Сэм присмотрелся – никакая эта не фата, это марля. Обычная медицинская марля. Но почему на лице? Что хочет эта странная женщина?

Сэм заставил себя перестать стучать зубами.

-Что ты хочешь?- едва выдавил он из себя, глядя на язвы на ногах женщины. Она снова медленно подняла руку и протянула ему ладонь. Она хочет помощи? Она предлагает помощь? Но как можно коснуться ее руки, если она поражена раком? Или же не раком, а ожогами? Онкология хоть и не передается через прикосновение, но все же это просто по-человечески неприятно. И кто она? И зачем марля?- Кто ты?- она подняла руку чуть выше, указывая на него всей рукой. Волосы… у женщины были темные короткие и редкие волосы. Может быть все-таки рак и ей проводили химиотерапию? От нее выпадают волосы. Она пациентка какой-то больницы? Она… ДУША пациентки какой-то больницы? Сэм судорожно сглотнул и боком, не сводя с женщины глаз, продвинулся из угла кухни к двери. Женщина не стала его задерживать, снова медленно опустив руку и лишь следя за ним глазами.

Как там говорится в Писании: вложил персты в язвы и уверовал? Может быть стоило поступить по методу Христа и проверить реальность этой женщины?

Сэм покосился на ее голые ноги – бррр, ну уж нет!

-Эм… слушай, я не знаю, кто ты и чего ты хочешь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты приходила ко мне, ты понимаешь меня? – он очень постарался сосредоточиться и сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал как заячий хвост, но вышла не просьба, а жалкая мольба.

Но женщина поняла его, так же медленно опустила голову и, казалось, застыла.

Сэм отвернулся лишь на миг, когда на плите засвистел чайник, а когда обернулся женщины уже не было. Все-таки привидение.

В холодильнике было пустовато, пришлось собираться и ехать в магазин.

Сэм сбежал по лестнице вниз, сел в машину, пристегнулся и мягко покатил вперед. Он не Хант… то есть он не тот Хант, не шеф, это шеф гонял как чертов Шумахер, а он не гоняет, он законопослушный гражданин, который олицетворяет собой закон и порядок. А представитель закона не нарушает правил дорожного движения.

Сэм поймал себя на мысли, что рука так и тянется переключить скорость, вдавить педаль газа в пол и рвануть вперед, рассекая ленивое движение, подрезая зазевавшихся водителей, а потом красиво остановиться и выйти перед всеми таким ковбоем, чтобы девушки ахнули, чтобы…

Сзади вежливо посигналили – зеленый свет горел уже секунд пять, а он всех задерживал.

Сэм снова глубоко вздохнул и мягко тронулся с места.

Манчестер семидесятых тоже был по-своему привлекателен. Может и не в плане достопримечательностей, но в плане людей. Жизнь была проще, не настолько бешеная ритмом, не настолько дорогая. Да, тогда еще были перебои со светом, да, тогда в полиции все было по-другому, зато было весело – эта яркая цветастая кричащая мода, бриолин, сапоги на каблуках, кислотные цвета, диско, хиппи, легкие туники, незатейливые танцы под пластинки, кассеты, расцвет глэм-рока, тонкокостных манекенщиц, длинноволосых парней, брюк-клеш и легких наркотиков.

Манчестер миллениума был цвета стали, стекла, витрин и неоновых ламп в рекламах. Это был век цифрового телевидения, кабельных каналов, доступного порно, век жестокости, постоянной спешки непонятно куда и для чего, век цифровой неживой музыки, век спецэффектов стоимостью с Титаник, дорогих машин, хороших тканей спокойной расцветки; это было время, когда на геев и лесбиянок не показывали пальцами и не смеялись им вслед, когда к героину прибавилось еще не с один десяток тяжелых синтетических наркотиков, когда стало больше изнасилований, больше убийств, больше жестокости в самих людях, когда в клубах танцовщицы вертели попками в крошечных трусиках, а потом могли осчастливить страдальца минетом, сексом или дозой наркоты, когда все запретное, интимное, в чем-то глубоко личное стало общим как на распродаже. Любовь оскотинилась, обесценилась, дружбу разрывали деньги, когда вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за девушкой, достаточно было купить ей коктейль в баре и считай, что этой ночью будешь не один, когда чистота, невинность стала посмешищем, чем-то грязным, как будто мир встал с ног на голову и перемешался как радуга, став просто чем-то некрасивым, бесцветным как будто спектр наоборот.

В пабах бармены уже не болтали так непринужденно, просто отрабатывая деньги и уж тем более, что никто не стал бы давать тебе совет бесплатно. Дети играли в мячик или в «классики» все реже, предпочитая видео-игры, приставки или игры он-лайн в компьютере. Отдельный человек просто терялся среди толпы таких же отдельных людей. И уж тем более, что в этом мире истинных друзей кажется больше не существовало. Коллеги, партнеры по бизнесу, ты мне - я тебе… совсем не так, как там…

Там? «Там» не существовало. Никакого «там» не было, это было помутнение разума от удара. Просто как говорят, вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами.

Может ли жизнь в самом деле вот так промелькнуть, когда чувствуешь, что умираешь?

-Эй, смотри, куда прешь!- заорал водитель такого же джипа, показав известный всему миру оскорбительный жест.

Сэм, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, не сразу понял, что брел слепо, даже не видя дороги, погруженный в свой внутренний мир настолько, что даже не слышал настойчивых гудков машин, приказывающих ему убраться с дороги. С дороги? Зачем он вышел на дорогу, если магазин на этой стороне?

Сэм беспомощно оглянулся, стоя на самой середине проезжей части. Зачем он сюда вышел? Что происходит? Куда он шел? Для чего?

Он посмотрел направо, потом налево – просто дорога. Ничего, кроме бесконечной дороги в оба конца и такого же бесконечного потока машин туда и обратно.

Он вдруг ощутил слабость, какое-то равнодушие, закрыл глаза и ступил на проезжую часть.

Визг тормозов машины он услышал через мгновение, но ему было совершенно на все наплевать.

-Господи боже!- взвизгнул смутно знакомый голос, когда Сэм открыл глаза.- Сэр, что Вы вытворяете?! Вы что, задумали покончить жизнь самоубийством именно под колесами моей машины? Но почему именно под моей? Сэр? Сэр, Вы меня слышите?

Перепуганная женщина в белой блузке, узкой кремовой юбке и на высоких каблуках, которые явно переобувала прямо в машине на более удобную для вождения обувь, пощелкала перед ним пальцами. Сэм поднял свинцовую от тяжести голову и взглянул на женщину: испуганное симпатичное лицо, морщинки в уголках карих глаз, губы, чуть тронутые блеском и длинные светлые волосы, забранные в аккуратный высокий «хвост».

-Саманта,- выдохнул Сэм, едва не падая на колени от нервного перенапряжения.

-Осторожнее! – женщина подхватила его и едва не свалилась сама со своих каблуков.- Сэр, бога ради, Вы меня до инфаркта доведете. Пойдемте в машину. Вот так.

Она аккуратно довела его до своего черного Ауди и помогла сесть.

-Господи, господи, господи, - зашептала женщина, скидывая туфли и в момент обуваясь в какие-то мягкие мокасины.- Сэр, я отвезу Вас в больницу.

-Не надо в больницу,- прошептал Сэм.- Моя машина на той стороне улицы, я шел в магазин.

Ауди ловко вписалась в движение.

-Хорошо, сделаем разворот,- женщина включила поворотники на первом же перекрестке.- Вы точно в порядке? Учтите, я знаю карате,- предупредила она на всякий случай, неизвестно за кого его приняв. Сэм едва не засмеялся – он бы никогда не стал нападать на женщину, а тем более на свою старую знакомую, хоть и выглядящую странновато и слишком… блондинисто.

-Не беспокойся… тесь… я полицейский, я не буду нападать,- сообщил он, чувствуя себя так, как будто попал под дождь из кокаина, а потом догнался водопадом виски на пустой желудок.

-Вы выглядите неважно, сэр,- женщина периодически бросала на него опасливые взгляды.- И откуда Вы знаете мое имя? Мы знакомы?

-Старший детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер, главное управление полиции Манчестера,- он нашарил жетон и показал его женщине.

-О,- почему-то только и выдохнула она, замолчав до того момента, когда припарковалась около машины Сэма и открыла двери.- Значит, коллеги.

-Коллеги,- согласился Сэм, выходя.- Спасибо.

-Не стоит благодарности,- Саманта откинула за спину светлые волосы.- Кстати, меня попросили принять Вас завтра. Это ненадолго, часа на два максимум. Часов, скажем… в десять устроит?

-Для чего?- Сэм медленно моргнул.

-О, извините, я совершенно забыла представиться,- Саманта протянула руку,- Саманта Симм, психолог. Работаю в главном управлении полиции Манчестера,- повторила она его слова.

Сэм уставился на руку женщины так, как будто она предлагала ему змею.

-Психолог?!

-Да,- удивилась его реакции Саманта.- Вы рассчитывали увидеть молоденькую практикантку, только что закончившую университет, или же женщину за пятьдесят?

-Э… нет, но… психолог?

-Совершенно верно, инспектор. Простите ради бога, я тороплюсь,- Саманта ничуть не обиделась отказу в рукопожатии.- Увидимся завтра утром в десять. Пятый этаж, прямо по коридору. Не заблудитесь,- она улыбнулась.- Рада была наконец-то познакомиться, хоть и при таких… м-м-м… весьма странных обстоятельствах. Вы точно в порядке, инспектор?

-Да, рад был познакомиться,- повторил Сэм, разглядывая такую знакомую, но такую же незнакомую подругу, которая узнала о нем только что. – До завтра, доктор Симм.

-О, если Вам будет проще, можете звать меня по имени,- она прыгнула в машину и пристегнулась.- Я стараюсь поддержать с пациентом атмосферу дружеского плеча, а не выступать назойливой всезнайкой.

-Тогда зовите меня просто Сэм,- он нашел в себе силы вымученно улыбнуться.

-Еще раз очень рада была познакомиться, инспе… Сэм. До встречи.

Ауди мягко тронулась с места, теряясь в бесконечном потоке машин, и оставляя Сэма в полной каше эмоций.

Одно стало ясно – Саманта очень сильно изменилась в настоящем мире.

Сэм зачем-то проверил двери своего джипа и прошел в супермаркет.


	93. Chapter 93

Остаток дня Сэм провел как во сне. Приготовил ужин, вместо того, чтобы открыть купленную бутылку вина зачем-то сварил кофе, но так и не прикоснулся ни к кофе, ни к еде. Почему-то немного тянуло живот, как будто от голода или же отчего-то еще, но ощущение было странноватым. Он не голоден, просто… аппетита нет. Странно.

И немного… Сэм поерзал на стуле. Немного неудобно сидеть. Тем более странно. И спина побаливает, как будто зверски затек позвоночник.

Наверное, просто следствие травмы, пройдет.

Он потер поясницу, походил по квартире, рассеянно включил телевизор, зажег торшер, лег на кровать – удобную двухместную кровать, благослови ее господь – не ту развалюху из ночного кошмара прошлого.

Все изменилось, потому что... нет, ничего не изменилось, просто встало на свои места, ведь ничего же не было. Авария привела к тому, что мозги встряхнулись, перед глазами промелькнула вся жизнь, какие-то знакомые обрывки воспоминаний перемешались и создали альтернативный мир, в котором он застрял на долю секунды, растянувшуюся во времени. Какой-то парадокс или же просто очень короткий сон, или же…

По телевизору шел «Доктор Кто» с Дэвидом Теннантом в главной роли. Какие-то люди-кошки, Нью-Нью-Йорк, больница, лекарства… Сэм поморщился. И тут больницы.

Странно, он вроде бы уже видел эту серию. Или нет? А когда он мог ее видеть? Или где он мог ее видеть? И вообще, он не особенно любил смотреть телевизор, а дома включал его только чтобы услышать вести из реальности.

Сэм рухнул на кровать и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок. Дома?! Он подумал о той ужасной квартире, никогда не существовавшей даже в ночных кошмарах, как о доме?!

Достаточно было просто нажать кнопку на дистанционном управлении и телевизор выключился. Вот так. Так тише, спокойнее.

Он вернулся из ночного кошмара, вернулся к семье, к друзьям, к Майе, но почему-то все выглядит как-то не по-настоящему. Майя просила его отпустить ее, она бросила его, бросила там, в нереальной реальности, но здесь все в порядке. Мама подолгу разговаривала с ним, сидя у больничной койки, но здесь она даже не знает о случившемся. А Хант, а Саманта? Совершенно непохожие на тех людей, чужие, далекие, а ведь он знал… знает Саманту как совершенно неуправляемую дикарку-воина, жестокую хладнокровную убийцу, шагающую по трупам, если так велит какой-то ей же придуманный долг. Она не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы защитить друзей и шефа, она – это просто очередная версия Мастера, а здесь… здесь она полицейский психолог, носит белоснежные блузки, светлые юбки, каблуки и она блондинка. Саманта-воин не особо возилась со своим внешним видом, предпочитая убирать волосы в низкий «хвост» или же носить распущенными. Черный блестящий водопад чуть ниже плеч, а здесь целая россыпь светлой гривы наверняка ниже поясницы. Та Саманта и так недолюбливала длинные волосы, и уж тем более даже под страхом смертной казни не стала бы блондинкой. И она не носила белое. И она не водила машину. Она…

А Хант? Джин Хант никогда не церемонился с арестованными, что там, даже свидетелей запугивал до икоты и дрожи в коленках, а Джин Хант из реальности… господи, он выглядит так, как будто это не человек, а обложка модного журнала. Куда делся его алкоголизм и страсть к табаку? Где пропахший сигаретным дымом костюм? Где этот блеск в глазах? Где совершенно сумасшедше-счастливая мальчишеская улыбка от простых незатейливых радостей жизни или взглядов на красивых женщин?

А где Рей и Крис? Откуда они взялись? А как же Энни?

Мобильник зазвонил, напоминая о том, что он – продукт своей эпохи, не просто средство связи, а иногда настоящая заноза в заднице, которую временами хотелось швырнуть из окна.

-Алло?- он даже не удосужился посмотреть на дисплей – странно, но простые старые аппараты с проводками быстро научили его определенной дисциплине.

-Сэм, это Майя,- ожил телефон.- Я оставила тебе сообщения. Почему ты не брал трубку? Как ты вообще?

-Извини, оказалось, я оставил его дома, совершенно забыл,- он потер переносицу, все еще лежа на кровати и глядя в потолок.- Я в порядке. Спасибо, что позвонила. Я все прочитаю… потом…

-Я говорила с доктором Симм, она сказала, что уже успела встретиться с тобой и назначила встречу на завтрашний день. Когда ты только успел с ней познакомиться?

В голосе явно прорезались нотки ревности, но Сэм настолько устал, что предпочел отмахнуться от всего на свете.

-Долгая история, а я совершенно разбит,- честно признался он.- Хант бушевал?

-Э… нет,- через мгновение ответила детектив.- Не знаю, как уж ему это удалось, но из комнаты для допросов он и Росс вышли едва ли не друзьями. Сэм, ты немного перегнул палку, но он все уладил.

-Что, дал взятку?- невесело усмехнулся Сэм.

-Не говори так,- сухо попросила Майя.- Джин Хант принципиален до тошноты, видел бы ты его послужной список – ни слова плохого. Не человек, а образец для подражания, хотя тот еще сухарь.

-Погоди, ты читала о нем?- Сэм приподнялся.

-Мы читали вместе. Делал карьеру семимильными шагами, чтит закон как Робокоп, ни одной вредной привычки, коллеги готовы были молиться на него.

-А кто его жена?

-Ты с ней уже познакомился,- загадочно сообщила Майя.

-Правда? Кто-то из наших? Слушай, я правда не готов играть в угадайку, так что…

-Саманта Симм, психолог,- не стала мучить его девушка.

Сэм едва не выронил трубку. Саманта? Господи, в какой же мир он угодил, что амазонка и самый свирепый из варваров-неандертальцев стали мужем и женой? Та Саманта и тот Хант цапались как кошка с собакой, при этом умудрялись с полувзгляда понимать друг друга, но Сэм готов был на Библии клясться, что женитьба была бы страшнейшей карой для всего отдела, а может даже и города. Эти двое поодиночке представляли собой гремучий коктейль эмоций, а при соединении дали бы реакцию сравнимо той, что погубила два японских города.

Боже, храни Великобританию!

-Саманта его жена?- едва выдохнул Сэм, без сил падая на кровать и закрывая глаза.

-Ты удивлен? Кстати, я кое-что прочитала про тех людей, о которых ты говорил – Рей Карлинг и Крис Скелтон…

-И что?

-Реймонд Карлинг был старшим детективом-инспектором в Блэкпуле, откуда родом Саманта Симм,- в трубке послышалось шуршание бумаги.- Карлинг был настоящим головорезом. Коллеги и подчиненные его уважали, но боялись до дрожи в коленях. Я не к тому, что он лупил всех подряд, но то, что ты показал сегодня с Россом, вот именно такую тактику ведения допросов применял Карлинг.

-Рей – старший инспектор,- тихо повторил Сэм.- Ты на работе? – спросил он громче.

-Задержалась,- коротко ответила девушка, снова зашуршав бумагой и клацая компьютерной мышкой.- Кстати, Симм как раз работала с ним, представляешь!

-Хант сказал, что приехал из Ливерпуля по настоянию жены,- вспомнил Сэм.

-Да, они переехали из Блэкпула, когда поженились. Слушай, в общем-то шпионить за коллегами и тем более вышестоящими офицерами противозаконно, но учти, это я делаю только ради тебя.

-Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарил он.

-Тут по Симм совсем немного информации, по Ханту тоже, да и по Карлингу совсем ничего.

-А что есть про Скелтона?- напомнил Сэм.

-Эм-м-м… ага, вот, это вырезка из газеты за прошлый месяц. Детектив Кристофер Скелтон погиб при задержании опасного преступника – Алана Гилла. Блэкпул, второе февраля сего года. Ему было сорок четыре года.

-Блэкпул? Не из…

-Из уголовного расследования под началом инспектора Карлинга,- подтвердила Майя.- Кстати, Карлинга перевели в Карлайл, к границе с Шотландией.

-Это же дыра!- удивился Сэм.

-Да перестань! Там можно жить… если недолго и проездом.

-А Энни? Энни Картрайт? По ней что-то есть?

-Блэкпул, замужем… информации о муже нет. Придется посмотреть глубже. Погоди-ка, есть ребенок. Завтра утром займусь поисками того и другого, думаю, что-нибудь найду.

-Не надо,- Сэм потер лоб.- Спасибо, но не нужно больше. Этой информации достаточно.

-Сэм, ты не побывал в потустороннем мире, эту информацию ты видел в Сети и по нашим базам,- мягко начала Майя.- Мы вместе смотрели на кандидатуру нового суперинтенданта, помнишь? А Карлинг и Скелтон… наверное, ты читал сводку, а потом забыл. У тебя амнезия, но это пройдет.

-Пройдет,- согласился Сэм.

-Поспи, отдохни, а если хочешь, завтра сходим куда-нибудь вечером.

-Меня отстранили на неделю, Майя. Хант сказал, чтобы я и близко не смел приближаться к отделу и работе.

-Сэм, я понимаю, но это же не означает, что мы не можем видеться. Или ты решил меня бросить? – вопрос прозвучал как бы в шутку, но в тоне голоса девушки Сэм услышал нервозность. Довольно уже на сегодня подозрений. Может она просто переживает за него.

-Нет, конечно же нет,- ответил он, стараясь выкинуть из головы видения того времени, когда ее голос взывал к нему и молил отпустить ее, позволить жить без него.- Ты права, мне лучше лечь спать. Голова просто раскалывается от боли.

-Прими таблетку и отдыхай.

-Хорошо, спасибо за информацию. До завтра.

Он отключил связь, даже не подумав о том, как он раньше прощался с ней. Говорил ли он «люблю» перед тем, как отключиться, как они вообще жили, как встречались, жили ли хоть день вместе или просто спали раз от разу? После того, как она порвала с ним, память стала милосердна – он начал забывать о Майе, как будто песок просеивался сквозь пальцы.

Что ж, хотя бы прояснилось то, откуда он узнал о команде, Джине Ханте, Саманте, хотя было довольно странно воспринимать головореза Рея, ныне погибшего Криса в звании детектива-инспектора, который был даже старше самого Сэма, Ханта – по-прежнему начальника, но уже суперинтенданта, но больше всего вопросов вызывала Саманта и как носитель фамилии ее матери до замужества, и как супруга Ханта, и как обладательница безупречного вкуса, а так же то, что об Энни Картрайт было известно чуть более чем ничего. Энни замужем, у нее ребенок… откуда же она попала в его разум?

Сэм закрыл глаза. Удивительно, что они как-то связались воедино в одном нереальном отделе под руководством человека, которого даже в кошмарном сне никто не назвал бы идеальным начальником. Да, безусловно, Хант был великолепным копом, одним из самых великолепных ублюдков, которых когда-либо знал Сэм, но тот Джин Хант не существовал, он был просто откуда-то взявшимся воспоминанием-симбиозом из реального Рея Карлинга и реального же Джина Ханта, унаследовав от одного сложный характер, а от другого внешний вид, причем далеко не самый лучший.

Кстати, а ведь настоящий Хант будет даже стройнее и легче на подъем, чем тот пьяница из секундного кошмара. Что значит здоровый образ жизни!

Сэм чуть улыбнулся – желудок давал о себе знать и неприятно тянуло пониже спины - после чего поднялся и прошел в душ.

Ляжет пораньше в удобную постель, на удобную подушку, под удобное одеяло, а перед этим примет душ в удобной ванной своей удобной квартиры.

А завтра препарирует Симм.

Спалось на удивление хорошо и легко. Никакие девочки в красных платьях больше не мучили, не было ни звонков с какого-то потустороннего мира больницы, ни кошмаров, ни вообще ничего. Как будто он провалился в какую-то черную дыру и очнулся уже утром в своей кровати, отдохнувший, посвежевший и в прекрасном настроении впервые за…

Сэм потер лоб – ну вот, снова началось. Он НЕ провел где-то там больше года, это был сон… или не сон, какая к черту разница, но он НЕ устал!

К половине десятого Сэм уже был около управления, с удовольствием и облегчением глядя на парковку, забитую машинами полиции. Ни одного велосипеда, ни одной девушки в юбке – женщины-полицейские носили брюки, и ни одного…

-Я прошу вас убрать отсюда это железо,- все мысли благополучно испарились от ровного голоса Ханта, стоявшего около Кортины в компании Майи, офицеров из уголовного отдела Сэма и группы экспертов.- Вы закончили осмотр? Хорошо, тогда чтобы к обеду этих останков на парковке не было.

-Э… доброе утро, сэр,- Сэм подошел ближе к собравшимся – при виде разбитой машины сердце как будто окатило ледяным холодом.

-Доброе, инспектор,- кивнул Хант.- Я могу рассчитывать на вас, господа?- снова обратился он к людям. Те кивнули.- Хорошо, - Хант развернулся и прошел к лестнице, даже не взглянув на Сэма.

-Привет,- поздоровался Сэм с Майей.- Уже закончили?

-Ты же слышал,- грустно ответила та.- Машина, несмотря на ее внешний вид, просто стерильна. Никаких отпечатков… кроме твоих вчерашних. Такое впечатление, что она стояла, покрываясь пылью, в том состоянии, в котором ее увел Росс.

-Что с ним?

-Дело передали в суд, теперь это не наша забота. Прости, мне пора, - она приветливо улыбнулась ему.- Этот маньяк в бархатных перчатках с меня шкуру спустит, если я не предоставлю ему отчет о закрытии дела через пять минут.

-Маньяк?

-Хант, наш новый суперинтендант,- усмехнулась Майя, кивнув людям. Те ответили понимающими улыбками. Оказывается, Хант при всем своем обаянии, держал управление если не в ежовых рукавицах, то очень мягко в бархатных перчатках, но прямо за горло и одновременно яйца.

Сэм догнал подругу уже на лестнице.

-Слушай, ты не можешь узнать сегодня про Энни?- обратился он к ней.

-Сэм, прости, но я не хочу подставляться,- вдруг серьезно ответила она.

-Что?- не понял Сэм.- Мы имеем доступ ко всей базе данных, мы же копы.

-Копы, но это не та информация, которую смотрят из интереса, поверь мне,- еще холоднее ответила она.- Извини еще раз. Ты не опоздаешь на встречу с красоткой?

Сэм снова уловил в голосе девушки нотку ревности. Она ревновала его к Саманте?!

-Нет, я приехал пораньше,- со всей прямотой ответил он, недоумевая, почему она вдруг решила, что у них что-то есть.- И она… она не в моем вкусе.

Майя лукаво улыбнулась, смешно наморщив нос, огляделась по сторонам и нежно чмокнула его в губы.

-Ну конечно, Казанова,- шепнула она, прежде чем скрыться в управлении.

«Доктор С. Симм» гласила табличка на двери кабинета. Сэм постучал.

-Войдите!- раздался голос изнутри. Сэм открыл дверь.

-Доброе утро, Са… доктор Симм,- кивнул он женщине, стоявшей на стуле и закладывающей папку на верхнюю полку стеллажа.

-Доброе утро, инспектор,- с мягкой улыбкой поприветствовала Саманта, аккуратно слезая со стула.- Простите, что застали меня в таком виде.

Сэм быстро окинул взглядом – вид был симпатичным: шелковая белоснежная блузка, предусмотрительно расстегнутая на две верхние пуговки в рамках дозволенного, светло-серая строгая юбка чуть ниже колен и белые туфли на высоких тонких каблуках. Светлые волосы убраны в незамысловатый низкий «хвост» и перекинуты на плечо.

-Прошу Вас, проходите, располагайтесь,- она жестом хозяйки пригласила его в удобное кресло напротив своего стола, после чего прошла на свое место, водрузила на нос очки в тонкой изящной оправе, взяла блокнот и ручку.- Не торопитесь, помните, Вы не ограничены во времени, а я не буду торопить. Наша с Вами задача – понять, что вызвало Ваши столь загадочные видения.

Он с недоверием взглянул на нее. Она же не носила очки! Впрочем…

-Пожалуйста, зовите меня Сэм, мэм,- он нервно сглотнул, не зная, с чего начать.

-Как скажете, тогда для Вас я просто Саманта,- согласилась она, принявшись делать какие-то пометки в блокноте.

-Дело в том… - он прочистил горло.- Дело в том, что меня сбила машина, а когда я очнулся, я понял, что попал в 1973 год. Я не знал, сошел ли я с ума, впал в кому или перенесся назад во времени, но я хотел только одного – понять, зачем я там и вернуться домой…

Симм не перебивала, когда он описал встречу с тем Хантом, хотя и чуть улыбнулась почему-то очень грустной и, как показалось Сэму, немного завистливой улыбкой. Она не задала вопросов по поводу самого факта переноса его в прошлое, ничего не сказала по поводу Рея и Криса, но немного занервничала, хотя и профессионально справилась с собой, когда он упомянул про Энни. Но что действительно вызвало улыбку и блеск в глазах блондинки, так это детальное описание байкерши Тайлер-Джонс, девушки неоднозначной, с кошмарным прошлым – тут Симм о чем-то на миг задумалась – и крайне сложным взрывным характером. Сэм не поскупился на краски, описав мелкие детали того мира – паб, бешеные погони на Кортине, Нельсона – веселого бармена, все те дела, что Сэм вел на пару с Хантом – головорезом, а так же дошел до тех дел, когда особо сложные ситуации с заложниками разруливала Саманта Тайлер-Джонс с присущей ей жестокостью и беспощадностью к нарушителям закона.

Светлые брови доктора Симм медленно приподнимались вверх по мере повествования. Даже ее толстая броня профессионала давала трещину в тех случаях, когда Сэм, вовсе не смакуя кошмары, говорил про ИРА, бомбу под ногами в клубе Дина Хаббла или чудовищный по жестокости геноцид в управлении, когда трупы были повсюду и приходилось отсиживаться, только бы не пополнить их число. Наконец, последним было дело Салфорда и кругов на полях, которое не закончилось, потому что Сэм пришел в себя после удара машиной.

Блокнот доктора Симм был переполнен, ей пришлось даже взять чистые листы, чтобы записывать дальше.

-Это просто… это невероятно!- с придыханием воскликнула она.- Ваш случай в своем роде уникален, Вы соединили все, что когда-либо видели и слышали, а подсознание воспроизвело целый мир за долю секунды, где Вы провели больше года.

Такого азарта Сэм не видел в глазах подруги очень давно, с тех времен, когда она еще гоняла со своими друзьями-байкерами ночи напролет, свободная как птица и быстрая как ветер.

-Это просто невероятно, Сэм!- повторила Симм, снимая очки.- Область подсознания толком не изучена, но Вы… Это просто блестяще!

Сам Сэм ничего особенно блестящего в своем рассказе не увидел, не считая кошмара от появления той девчонки с настроечной таблицы телевизора. О чем-то он вообще предпочел умолчать, как, к примеру, о сексуальных отношениях с Самантой. Посчитав, что доктор может неправильно понять его рассказ, Сэм сделал упор на его отношениях с Энни, чем озадачил доктора на полную катушку.

-Вы умный человек, Сэм,- издалека начала Саманта.- Вы понимаете сами, что подсознание человека не контролируемо. Вероятно, удар каким-то образом совместил области сознания и подсознания, Вы ненадолго выпали из реальности, перейдя в измененное состояние как бы комы. Очень недолгой, кратковременной, но комы. Я просмотрела Вашу медицинскую карту. Странно, но у Вас не было сотрясения мозга. Это просто чудо, Сэм, поверьте,- уже серьезнее добавила она.

Сэм не стал увиливать и выложил ей все вчерашние заметки и догадки. Она глубоко вздохнула.

-Что ж, разумное предположение, инспектор,- она поднялась и прошлась по кабинету, задумчиво покусывая губу.- Зная историю полиции, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мир, в котором оказались Вы, действительно нереальный, поскольку в семидесятых не существовало женщин-детективов. Женская полиция была лишь слабой поддержкой полиции в целом. Низкооплачиваемые должности, никаких перспектив карьерного роста и тем более никаких руководящих постов. И потом, в то время не носили кожаных курток, а приди Вы на работу без галстука, и Вас бы отправили патрулировать улицы,- она пожала плечами.- А аморальное поведение Вашей подруги, мисс Тайлер-Джонс – это просто настоящий простор фантазии. Если бы женщина носила мини-юбки на работу, при этом вот так хлопала дверью, кричала бы на начальника, принимала бы наркотики и танцевала стриптиз, работая в полиции… - она многозначительно промолчала.- Это как минимум увольнение, а как максимум – трибунал. Кроме того, эта животная жестокость и самоуправство…

-Но я выяснил информацию о Крисе Скелтоне и Рее Карлинге – я знаю, откуда взялась жестокость Ханта, того Ханта,- Сэм повернулся в кресле к ней лицом.

-Я работала с инспектором Карлингом,- кивнула Симм.- Не скажу, что он жестокий человек, но я не имела бы морального права обсуждать методы его работы. Он потрясающей души человек, за свою команду он готов был отдать жизнь.

-Но жизнь отдал другой,- тихо вставил Сэм. Саманта кивнула.

-Кристофер… он всегда хотел быть впереди, хотел дорасти до инспектора, хотел славы, больше денег. Не скажу, что он был отчаянным, нет, но он не знал, когда нужно остановиться. Инспектор Карлинг воспринял потерю друга на очень личном уровне. Насколько я знаю, они были знакомы с детства и постоянно во всем соперничали. Реймонд вышел вперед по карьерной лестнице, а Крис чуть-чуть замешкался.

-У меня в голове таким головорезом стал Ваш муж,- женщина дернулась как от удара, но быстро справилась с собой. Сэм недоуменно взглянул на нее и на всякий случай сделал мысленную пометку – что-то происходило внутри пары Саманта-Джин и это что-то было далеко не таким безоблачным, как казалось на первый взгляд. Неужели он ее бьет? - Извините, это не мое дело, но…- Сэм очень осторожно подобрал слова.- Саманта, Ваш муж… он бьет Вас?

Симм округлила глаза.

-Простите, что? – выдохнула она изумленно.

-Ну… Вы так выглядите… я подумал… простите ради бога.

-Я понимаю, что мне не уйти от Ваших вопросов, раз уж пока Вы во власти того мира, но скажу, что Джин Хант никогда даже пальцем не тронет женщину, ребенка, пожилого человека или даже задержанного серийного убийцу. Это не его метод.

-Что, маньяк в бархатных перчатках?- усмехнулся Сэм, внимательно следя за реакцией женщины. Та никак не отреагировала на такое замечание.

-Давайте вернемся к проблеме,- попросила она, возвращаясь на свое место.- Итак, последним делом было расследование кругов на полях?

Симм была странной. Та Саманта не особенно церемонилась с проявлением эмоций, могла наорать на кого угодно и мало с кем считалась, зато если уж считалась, ее преданность была больше, чем просто безграничной. Ее отношения с Хантом были основаны не на слепом обожании, как можно было бы подумать, нет, это было что-то совершенно особенное. Не любовь, даже не дружба, и уж точно не то, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной. Казалось, эти двое - полярные полюса магнита, два реактива, дающие взрыв мощностью в сотни мегатонн, это было что-то совершенно запредельное, но при всем при этом пара ругалась так, что закладывало уши у всего офиса и птицы на улице сыпались с деревьев. Но вместе с тем они инстинктивно чувствовали друг друга на любом расстоянии. Такое же, но чуть меньше по глубине чувств было между самим Сэмом и подругой. Они могли знать о том, что друг/подруга в беде. Но Саманта действительно была загадкой, равно как и Хант. Ее слова о том, что она отказалась от приема пищи, о том, что уволилась, как бы не увольняясь, о том, что ей совершенно не нужно ни пить, ни есть, ни принимать душ, ни спать; даже то, что она плюнула на квартиру и жила практически на улице верхом в седле любимого байка, но при всем при этом каким-то загадочным образом являлась тогда, когда была нужна Ханту; что с ней постоянно что-то происходило и это что-то не ломало ее, а наоборот как будто бы закаляло и делало еще сильнее, ее слепота, потеря памяти, странные разговоры, самопожертвенность под Новый Год… интересно, а это-то откуда взялось? Саманта Симм не производила впечатление крутой байкерши, острой на язык и быстрой на расправу. Безусловно умная, начитанная, она обнаружила крайнюю степень душевной пустоты в душе Сэма. Хант из мира грез стал как бы антиподом ему самому. То, чего не хватало в реальной жизни, Сэм перенес в характер своего шефа.

-Знаю, что отдел выглядел как-то неправильно,- заметил он.- Какой-то каменный век без дактилоскопии и элементарной вежливости к свидетелям. Просто не верится, что они вообще могли хоть как-то раскрывать преступления.

Симм улыбнулась.

Те сухие определения про игры разума, про область сознания и подсознания, о которых она говорила, ничего не значили для Сэма. Он и без нее понимал, что мозг выдал то, что мог, когда решил, что его обладатель вот-вот отдаст богу душу, как-то пытаясь компенсировать ускользающую жизнь. Саманта не старалась подсластить пилюлю, но говорила мягко, будто с ребенком. И давно ли психологи стали так бояться пациентов?

Стоп. Бояться? Симм выглядела собранной, почти равнодушной как и все врачи, но вот ее глаза, дыхание – слишком поверхностное, когда он упомянул про машину, сбившую его, и слишком расширенные глаза, когда он говорил про Джона Харта, вместе с тем почти пустой холодный взгляд на упоминание Ханта. Странно, она же вроде его жена? Но интереснее было то, что Сэм, говоря о себе, изучал женщину перед собой – она была какой-то неправильной от кончиков светлых ухоженных волос до каблуков дорогих туфель. Чуть заметные морщинки в уголках глаз при ухоженном молодящемся лице. Именно не молодом, а молодящемся. И почему она постоянно прикрывает глаза, как будто поправляет очки, когда он говорит про Энни?

-Доктор, скажите, что Вы знаете про Энни Картрайт, Джона Харта и Джина Ханта?- потребовал он, когда она в очередной раз поправила очки.

-Джин Хант никогда не был ковбоем, инспектор,- она поддержала его тон.- Все, что я могу сказать, это то, что его послужной список безупречен, а характер как закаленная сталь. Коллеги уважают его, любят…

-А Вы? – быстро вставил Сэм, уловив едва заметный шок – тонкие пальцы женщины нервно вздрогнули, ручка едва не выпала из пальцев, но Саманта снова справилась.

-Думаю, что сеанс закончен, инспектор Тайлер,- заметно холоднее произнесла она.- Я запишу Вас на завтра на одиннадцать, подойдет?

Сэм поднялся.

-Саманта, что происходит? Там, во сне, мы были друзьями, мы были… черт с ним, со всем, мы были любовниками,- она смутилась и отвела взгляд.- Саманта, я же знаю тебя!

-Вы знаете не меня, а придуманный сформированный подсознанием образ,- поправила она.- Образ, слепленный из частиц информации, которую Вы просматривали. И пожалуйста, инспектор, проявите уважение, обращайтесь ко мне по имени, но на Вы, а теперь прошу меня простить, у меня еще один клиент.

Она поднялась, поправила волосы и снова дернула очки.

-Кто такой Джон Харт, Саманта? – Сэм не сделал ни жеста в сторону двери.

-Пожалуйста, инспектор, покиньте мой кабинет,- тихо попросила женщина.

-Саманта, кто он для тебя?

-Инспектор, я же просила…

-Кто такая Энни Картрайт? Кто такой Джон Харт? Кто, Саманта?

Она резко отвернулась к окну, плечи чуть вздрогнули.

-Я ничего не знаю о них, но ведь ты знаешь, верно? Пожалуйста, мне нужно это знать, чтобы понять, что я не схожу с ума. Хант – не Хант, ты – не ты, Майя… она же бросила меня!

-Детектив Рой Вас не бросала, уверяю Вас,- так же тихо ответила Симм, стоя к нему спиной.- Она обратилась ко мне за психологической поддержкой, когда Вы провели в больнице день без сознания. Не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но поверьте мне, она Вас не бросала. Извините.

Она развернулась и попыталась быстро прошмыгнуть мимо него, но Сэм перехватил ее за локоть.

-Саманта, помоги мне,- попросил он.- Ты никогда не отказывала мне в помощи, умоляю, помоги мне понять, что со мной.

Женщина сглотнула, стараясь не смотреть на мужчину.

-Прошу Вас, инспектор,- еле слышно прошептала она.- Поговорим завтра в одиннадцать часов.

Он выпустил руку женщины и та буквально выбежала из кабинета.

Почему-то он не последовал ее примеру, не вышел сразу, почему-то задержался, даже вернулся к ее столу. Обошел его, просмотрел стройные ряды папок в стеллаже, опустил взгляд на стол: канцелярский набор, аккуратная стопка бумаги, записи, тетради, блокнот, компьютер, коврик для мышки спокойного серовато-серебристого цвета. Н-да, в жизни Джонс было и то больше красок. Под монитором нашлась крошечная рамка с фото светловолосого улыбающегося мальчика лет пяти.

Значит, в семействе Хантов-Симм был ребенок! Наверное, парню сильно повезло с таким отцом и такой матерью… или не повезло?

Дверь тихо открылась.

-Доктор Симм?- спросил Хант, заходя внутрь.- Инспектор, что Вы делаете?

-Эм… простите, сэр, я уже ухожу,- Сэм торопливо обошел стол и в нерешительности замер посреди кабинета. Пройти через этого психа нельзя – опять ударит по почкам или в живот, но и стоять тут как девица на выданье тоже глупо.- У Вас красивый мальчик, сэр,- ляпнул он, осторожно пробираясь к двери.

Лицо Ханта из подозрительного перешло в недоуменное.

-Мальчик?

-Сын, сэр. Он очаровательный мальчуган.

Хант прищурился.

-Откуда Вы знаете?

Сэм едва не открыл рот от такого заявления.

-Я случайно увидел на рабочем столе доктора Симм фотографию. Клянусь, я ничего не трогал.

Хант кинул быстрый взгляд на стол, сжал кулаки – Сэм почти перестал дышать – и засопел.

-Это… это только наше дело, инспектор Тайлер,- сурово произнес он сквозь зубы.- Что Вы ей сказали?

-Простите?- Сэм уперся в дверь, Хант как башенный кран развернулся в его сторону.

-Что Вы ей говорили про мальчика?- повторил Хант, пронзая его ненавидящим взглядом. А вот это уже ближе к тому Ханту.

-Ничего, клянусь,- Сэм почти испугался – суперинтендант полыхал такой силы яростью, какой хватило бы на всех террористов и маньяков-убийц, однако, руки не распускал.- Это был обычный сеанс психоанализа.

Хант пронзил его ничего хорошего не сулившим взглядом, потом чуть расслабился и нехотя кивнул.

-Хорошо. Вы можете быть свободны,- распорядился он и Сэм пулей выскочил из кабинета, молясь богу о том, что этот Хант все-таки не позволил себе выйти из себя.

Что же было не так с этим мальчиком? Почему у Симм глаза вдруг стали на мокром месте, а Хант едва не убил инспектора на месте? Это был трудный ребенок? Или это был усыновленный ребенок? Или, что хуже всего, это был ребенок не Ханта и тот об этом знал?

Господи, как все сложно!

Одинокую светловолосую женщину он обнаружил недалеко от парковки, нервно курившую сигарету и ходившую взад-вперед. Чувствуя себя виноватым, Сэм подошел к ней.

-Простите, доктор Симм, - сказал он.

-Это Вы извините,- неожиданно отмахнулась она.- Простите за такую реакцию. Никак не привыкну… не свыкнусь.

-Простите? – не понял Сэм.

-Извините еще раз, - она даже не услышала его.

-Эм… не подумайте, что я наглею, но с Вами все в порядке?

Она подняла голову – в глазах слезы, но она слишком хорошо контролировала себя, чтобы расплакаться при почти незнакомом мужчине.

-Да, благодарю, инспектор,- выдохнула она, бросив окурок в урну и глубоко вдохнув.- Все отлично. Увидимся завтра.

Сэм проводил ее взглядом.

Джонс не особенно пыталась скрывать эмоции и не слишком хорошо владела контролем над ними, иногда она была слишком собранной, в любой миг могла накричать на Ханта или остальных, могла подраться, а потом обнять, могла заняться сексом, а потом свернуть шею и это было совершенно естественно. Для нее, по крайней мере. И она не сдерживала слез или смех, и не курила, чтобы заглушить боль. Она была какой-то ненастоящей. Может быть поэтому. А настоящая Саманта была женой и матерью, настоящей женщиной со вкусом, с характером женщины, со всей этой женственной ерундой, так недостающей Джонс. Вот только что-то было не заметно особого счастья и гордости в каких-то пустых глазах. Стоило заговорить про Ханта, как она делала вид, что внимательно записывает его слова, стоило упомянуть Энни – и зрачки расширялись, а Джон Харт… что с ним было не так? Он тоже был погибшим другом из ее прошлого или быть может братом?

Дни текли медленно, сеансы психоанализа были ежедневно. Саманта не стала замыкаться, наоборот, буквально светилась дружелюбием, вот только Сэм откуда-то знал, что она всего лишь очень хорошо держит себя в руках. Обычно женщины в таких случаях взрываются как бомбы, рано или поздно закатывая грандиозные истерики, но Симм была просто кремень. Хант при встрече лишь здоровался и чуть кивал головой, на что Сэм так же кивал ему, здоровался и проходил мимо.

На исходе второй недели, когда Хант разрешил Сэму вновь приступить к работе, посоветовавшись с психологом, отношения ни на йоту не изменились. Хант его игнорировал по мере сил и возможностей, Саманта выглядела как робот, а Сэм, уверившись в том, что произошедшее от удара было лишь кратковременным помутнением рассудка, потихоньку начал входить в привычную колею.

Хуже было только с Майей, к которой Сэм почему-то больше не чувствовал ни любви, ни каких бы то ни было иных чувств кроме дружбы и взаимопомощи как коллеге. А она между тем подавала недвусмысленные знаки.

К началу апреля стало ясно, что так продолжаться больше не может.

Майя пригласила его на ужин в ресторан, после чего встреча плавно переместилась в ее квартиру, но…

-Сэм, это просто стресс,- утешала она, целуя его в голое плечо и ероша его короткие волосы.

-Извини, мне… я даже не знаю, в чем дело,- жалко оправдывался он, пряча глаза. Такой удар по самолюбию! А ведь ему еще нет и сорока.

-Тш-ш-ш…- она коснулась прохладным пальцем его губ.- Все нормально, просто я поторопилась, а ты пока не готов.

Не готов – это было мягко сказано. Не готов – это когда школьник не выучил урок, а вот то, что произошло у него, называлось несколько по-другому. Пора уже было перестать играть с самим собой в правду-ложь и признать, что слова Майи в том минутном помутнении разума оказали на него куда большее влияние, чем он ожидал. Он просто не хотел ее больше, но и не знал, как ей сказать так, чтобы не обидеть.

-Извини,- он запахнулся одеялом, как будто стесняясь ее. Они столько уже было вместе, а потом эта машина, которая перевернула весь его мир – от внутреннего до реального, все поставив с ног на голову и наоборот. Майя просила его отпустить ее, она отказывалась навещать его в больнице, когда он находился в коме, но вот он здесь, то что было – того даже не было, а у него по-прежнему клин в голове. Она его бросила ТАМ, а он, выходит, бросает ее ЗДЕСЬ. – Прости, думаю, ты права, мне нужно еще немного времени.

-Все нормально, правда же,- она поцеловала его в губы.- У нас все еще впереди. Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь на эти выходные? В клуб, а? Сто лет нигде не была.

-В клуб? – заинтересованно переспросил он.- Отличная идея. А куда?

-М-м-м… как тебе новый клуб «Воспоминание» на Чайна-лейн. Говорят, то еще местечко,- она поиграла бровями.

-Хорошее говорящее название,- задумчиво ответил Сэм.- Хорошо. Будет, что вспомнить.

-Вот и отлично. Увидимся завтра?

-Что?- встрепенулся он.- Да, конечно. Еще раз прости, что…

Она нежно поцеловала его снова.

-Ни слова больше. Дверь я закрою сама.

Она легко спрыгнула с кровати и принялась одеваться.

Сэм был настолько погружен в себя, что даже не услышал, как закрылась входная дверь.

Ну вот и первый звоночек – у него просто не встало на женщину, с которой он раньше был. Нет, не раньше, не был – сейчас и в данный момент! – зло перебил он себя.

Или же?..

Клуб и правда оказался очень красивым и стильным. Само собой, что музыка шагнула далеко вперед со времени семидесятых, превратилась в грохотание синтезаторов, диджейского манипулирования пластинками, мигающим светом в танцзале, удобными приват-комнатами наверху, шикарным баром и даже рестораном в соседнем крыле.

Майя не стала долго думать, сразу затащив спутника в самую гущу танцующих людей. Электро, хаус или как там это называлось было энергичным и современным, под такое танцевалось рваным ритмом; повсюду были полуголые девочки гоу-гоу в крохотных топах и шортиках, девушки в зале нарядились в лучшие мини из своего гардероба, надеясь на бесплатный коктейль в баре, а мужчины – те просто высматривали кусок мяса на ночь. Современный беспощадный мир, накладывающий на всех свой грязный отпечаток.

-Смотри, Сэм!- Майя похлопала его по плечу, кивая в сторону.- Наш психолог тоже тут.

Сэм обернулся – Саманта в самом деле была в центре танцпола, лихо зажигая с каким-то смазливым парнем лет тридцати. Узкие кожаные брюки, голый живот, серебристый короткий топ весь в блестках, сверкающий при изменчивом свете софитов, длинные волосы забраны в высокий «хвост» и раскрашены разноцветными прядями, на лице яркий макияж и выражение совершенно безграничного пьяного счастья. Похоже, контроль изменил ей – Саманта Симм была как раз в той категории, когда алкоголь уже мутил разум, но ситуация была под полным контролем.

Майя фыркнула, увидев женщину, а Сэм так и вовсе застыл на месте. Джонс танцевать категорически отказывалась и не умела, но зато пела как соловей. Интересно, а Симм, значит, танцует, но наверняка не поет?

Музыка гремела как барабаны, взвизгивала, хрипела, кричала, оглушала, люди как будто впадали в транс, вскрикивали, вскидывали вверх руки, покачиваясь в такт, изгибаясь как змеи, мужчины беззастенчиво лапали партнерш, а те томно усмехались. Кто-то уже напрочь потерял стыд и совесть, обжимаясь по углам в приват-комнатах или тут же, целуясь взасос.

Сэму стало противно. Это неправильно! Это же не люди, а какие-то скоты!

Он повернулся к своей девушке.

-Я выйду, тут душно,- крикнул он, сомневаясь, что в грохоте она расслышит его слова.

В баре было потише, хотя звуки танцпола доносились и сюда.

Сэм без сил свалился на диванчик. Вышколенная официантка сразу подошла к их столику.

-Виски,- заказал Сэм.

-Виски? – удивилась Майя, выбрав себе какой-то коктейль с порнографичным названием из особо модных.- Раньше ты пил диетическую колу.

-Виски,- упрямо повторил он, как раз в тот момент, когда в бар вошла Саманта со своим спутником, направляясь в дальний угол уединенного гнездышка за темно-вишневыми занавесками.

Официантка ушла, приняв заказ.

-А где ее муж?- Сэм поискал глазами крупную высокую фигуру Ханта.

-Да какая разница?- махнула рукой Майя, бросая сумочку на диванчик рядом с собой.- Тоже наверное где-нибудь отдыхает.

-Играя в гольф, пока его жена тут?

-Сэм, это не наше дело. Сегодня суббота, у всех есть полное право выглядеть по-идиотски, если сильно хочется, не находишь? Спасибо,- она приняла свой заказ от официантки и тут же попробовала.- М-м-м, вкусно!

Сэм же просто не мог оторвать глаз от вишневых занавесок. Майя проследила направление его взгляда и насупилась.

-Я не мешаю?

-Нет,- коротко ответил он, даже не поняв тона ее голоса.

-Сэм, поговори со мной,- попросила девушка, положив ладонь на его кисть.- Что с тобой происходит? Ты стал каким-то замкнутым в себе, ты изменился. Я пытаюсь подстроиться под твой ритм, но я просто не могу понять, что происходит. Ты отдаляешься от меня,- она заглянула в его лицо.

Вишневые занавески раздвинулись и оттуда вышел мужчина. Очевидно, Саманта осталась внутри одна.

-Что?- Сэм вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность и глядя на Майю.- Прости, это… не знаю. Понимаешь, я стараюсь войти в колею, снова работать как прежде, жить, любить, но у меня ничего не выходит, как будто я здесь лишний, как будто все это не настоящее.

-И я тоже?- грустно спросила девушка.- Сэм, если ты устал от отношений, мы можем просто на какое-то время отдохнуть друг от друга. Это нормально. Всем рано или поздно нужно побыть одним.

-Дело не в этом,- он накрыл ее руку своей.- Хотя, может быть и в этом. Я не знаю.

-Расскажи, что вы там делали с Симм на своих встречах,- попросила она мягко.

-Я рассказывал ей про ту жизнь в семидесятых, а она пыталась убедить меня в том, что это бред,- невесело усмехнулся Сэм.

-И как, убедила?- лукаво усмехнулась Майя.

Сэм пожал плечами.

-Я как будто попал в совершенно удивительный мир,- начал он.- Там было все, и ты, и Саманта, и даже Хант. Представляешь, он был моим шефом…

-Ты говорил,- понимающе кивнула девушка.- Крутой ковбой Джин Хант,- улыбнулась она.- Честно говоря, даже представить этого сухаря в ковбойском седле сложно.

-Сухаря?

-Ты его видел? Это ж просто человек-скала. По-моему, он даже повышать голос ни на кого не умеет.

Сэм вспомнил единственный случай, когда он так неосторожно сунул пальцы в личную жизнь семейной пары. Хант был на грани, готов был сорваться, но… это было мимолетно и он быстро остыл.

-Но о нем действительно нельзя сказать ни слова плохого. Свою работу он выполняет, его уважают, а его семейная жизнь не нашего ума дело. Кстати, тебе не встречалось имя Джон Харт в каком-нибудь деле?

-Сэ-э-эм,- обиженно протянула Майя.- Отвлекись ты от работы! Давай выпьем, потанцуем, а потом вернемся к тебе и займемся глупостями.

Он тепло улыбнулся. В душе не пошевелилась никакая частичка, когда она предложила заняться глупостями. Наоборот, его как будто обдало ледяным холодом. Она отказалась от него! Майя его бросила.

-Сэм?- девушка пощелкала перед его лицом пальцами.- Ты снова витаешь в облаках,- улыбнулась она снова.- Давай, за нас?- она подняла свой бокал.

Сэм машинально поднял стакан с виски, но так и не пригубил ни капли, снова поставив его на стол, когда из-за темно-вишневых занавесок вышла белокурая женщина и, пошатываясь, пошла на выход.

Господи боже, она же не сядет в таком состоянии за руль?!

-Майя, я на минуту,- попросил он, вскакивая и бегом направляясь за Самантой. -Саманта!- крикнул он – женщина обернулась.

-Сэм? Добрый вечер.

Она безукоризненно контролировала себя, хотя действительно была пьяна.

-Добрый. Вас подвезти домой?

-Домой? Нет, не хочу домой.

-Вы на машине?

-Сэм, оставьте меня бога ради в покое!- в отчаянии воскликнула она.- Я просто хочу расслабиться без этого занудства.

Сэм понятия не имел, о чем она, но спорить и спрашивать не стал.

-Вы не можете вести машину в таком состоянии!- сделал он последний шаг.

Она вдруг остановилась и обернулась, обхватив его лицо ладонями.

-Вы думаете, что все просто? Пуф – и Вы дома, да? Это ад, Сэм. Это хуже, чем ад, это забвение, вся эта серость, душевная гниль, страхи. Бегите отсюда как можно быстрее, мой Вам совет.

Сэм застыл на месте. Что она говорила? Она что, стала одной из тех пророков – людей из больницы, которые иногда прорывались в тот мир семидесятых со своими откровениями? Ад? Бежать отсюда?

-Сэм?- Майя подошла к нему.- Ты идешь?

-Прости, пропало желание,- ответил он.- То есть буквально,- пояснил он через секунду в ответ на ее недовольный вид.- Думаю, ты права, нам нужно какое-то время побыть одним.

-Одним?- она выразительно посмотрела на двери, за которыми скрылась блондинка.- Сэм, это опасные игры, она жена твоего начальника и…

-Нет же!- застонал он, схватившись за голову.- Нет, Майя, я не ухлестываю за ней. Я просто пытаюсь понять себя.

-Тебе стали нравиться блондинки?- сыронизировала она, уперев руку в бок.

-Нет, - совершенно серьезно ответил он.- Дело не в ней, не в тебе, это не влечение, это вообще сложно объяснить.

-Попробуй, я пойму.

-Я хочу разобраться в себе, понять себя. Это правда, Майя. Она может мне помочь, она же психолог.

Девушка тяжко вздохнула.

-Я перестала тебя понимать, - сказала она,- но если тебе это поможет, тогда ладно. Думаю, хороший специалист не помешает, а у нее диплом, практика.

-То есть ты не обижаешься?- он взял ее руки в свои ладони.

-Сэм, я не могу обижаться на тебя даже когда ты упрямишься как осел,- тепло улыбнулась она.- Думаю, что все наладится, она тебе поможет, только все равно будь осторожен с ее мужем. Это хоть и мечта любой женщины, кроме меня, конечно,- добавила она,- но эта мечта тебя в порошок сотрет из-за своей женушки. Я ни в коем случае не лезу в их жизнь, но они странноватая пара.

-Спасибо,- Сэм поцеловал девушку в щеку.- Слушай, она здорово набралась…

-Беги,- поняла Майя.

-Ты чудо,- он снова чмокнул ее в щеку и сбежал по ступенькам к выходу.

-Чудо,- повторила Майя, с грустью и нежностью глядя ему вслед.

-Саманта! Миссис Симм!- Сэм выбежал из клуба как раз в нужный момент – женщина как раз докурила сигарету и повернулась к своей Ауди.

-Ну что Вам еще?- очень устало спросила Саманта.

-Я отвезу Вас домой, Вы не в состоянии вести машину.

-Вы с девушкой, инспектор, так что будьте джентльменом и проводите лучше ее,- отмахнулась она и стала тыкать ключом в дверь, рискуя продрать краску. Сэм очень осторожно отобрал ключи.

-Прошу Вас, мэм, доверьтесь мне так же, как я доверился Вам.

-Вы меня клеите? Осторожнее, Джин хоть и не ревнив как Отелло, но бьет почти так же как Тайсон. Хотя… не знаю, никогда не видела,- она пьяно хихикнула и облокотилась о машину.- Слишком правильный, слишком пунктуальный,- вдруг произнесла она с отвращением,- слишком… идеальный. Знаете, кто это? Это мой муж.

Сэм очень бережно помог ей сесть на сиденье пассажира и пристегнул ремни безопасности. Обойдя машину и сев на водительское место, он вставил ключи в замок зажигания.

-Пристегнитесь, Сэм,- попросила женщина.- Хотя даже ремни не спасут, если Господь решит прибрать к рукам своих чад,- добавила она.

Сэм мягко тронул машину.

-Кто-то из близких? Отец?- наугад осторожно спросил он.

-Мои родители в Блэкпуле, они живы и здоровы,- она откинулась на сидении, больше ничего не сказав.

-Я не знаю Вашего адреса, мэм.

-Такой же, как у Вас, только выше этажом, угловая квартира,- она смежила веки и до самого дома не произнесла более ни звука.

Ауди затормозила около старого здания бывшей текстильной фабрики. Сэм уже устал удивляться загадочным совпадениям – сначала Кортина, потом странный призрак, теперь еще соседи, которые в другом мире были его друзьями и постоянно цапались друг с дружкой.

Саманта уснула прямо в машине, так что пришлось ее будить.

-Сэмми? То есть простите, Саманта. Миссис Симм?

-Я слышу,- женщина открыла глаза и вышла на воздух.- Здесь хотя бы можно жить не как в крепости,- почему-то сказала она, глядя на трубу здания.

-Крепости?- переспросил Сэм, подыгрывая с целью больше выяснить о загадочной не-подруге.- Осторожнее, ступенька!

Женщина едва не упала, но Сэм успел подхватить ее и прижать к себе и стене. В ярком свете подъезда он вдруг понял, что Саманта Симм – действительно окончательно и бесповоротно не Саманта Тайлер-Джонс хотя бы потому, что яркая косметика выдала ее возраст. Джонс была тридцатилетней молодой женщиной, на вид же почти двадцатилетней девчонкой, а Саманта Симм, при дневном свете и искусном макияже смотревшаяся молодо, а при вечернем и электрическом…

Словом, Саманта Симм была намного старше собственного двойника из другого мира. Намного, это значит, на целую жизнь.

Квартира и правда располагалась этажом выше. Сэм помог даме открыть дверь и нашарил на стене выключатель.

-Располагайтесь, - жестом хозяйки пригласила Саманта, входя, скидывая туфли и вешая куртку.- Хотя можете сразу послать меня к черту, если у Вас нет желания находиться со мной рядом, я пойму.

Сэм опешил от такого заявления. С какой же стати ему посылать ее к черту?

-Хотите кофе, Сэм?- Саманта свернула в кухню.

-Э… спасибо, - ответил он, осматривая владения миссис Симм: очень милая уютная квартира со свежим ремонтом, картинами на стенах, очень красивой помпезной люстрой в зале и совсем крохотной и поразительно трогательной люстрой-ромашкой на кухне. В спальню Сэм соваться не рискнул – все-таки его туда не приглашали.

-У меня только без кофеина,- извинилась Саманта, ставя чайник на плиту.

-Хорошо,- кивнул Сэм, осматривая современную технику.

-Простите ради бога, но я буквально на минутку, только переоденусь,- попросила женщина.- Не стесняйтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Когда она вышла с кухни, он осмотрелся получше – стеклянные шкафы для посуды были почти пусты. Буквально пара-тройка тарелок, но очень много бокалов для напитков. Неужели, она так много пьет? Сэм позволил себе открыть крайний шкаф с чем-то разноцветным внутри и чуть не ахнул – там стояли батареи флакончиков, бутылочек и коробочек с антидепрессантами всех видов.

-Господи Иисусе,- выдохнул он, взяв в руки первый же попавшийся флакон с каплями. Это не антидепрессант, это сильное снотворное. Но бога ради, зачем ей столько?

-Вижу, Вы нашли мой секрет успеха, Сэм,- устало вздохнула Саманта, входя в кухню и выключая чайник.- Ничего, не стесняйтесь, это моя жизнь.

-Тут слишком много лекарств,- он поставил флакон на место и закрыл шкаф.

-Это моя жизнь,- повторила женщина.- Буквально жизнь, Сэм. Присаживайтесь. Сливки, сахар?

-Сахар. Два кусочка, спасибо. Почему Вы говорите, что это жизнь?

Она задумчиво помешала кофе ложкой.

-Знаете, моя мама учила меня при любых жизненных ситуациях «держать лицо». По-настоящему улыбаться даже когда хочется кричать и плакать. Я хочу сказать, не делать вид, что все хорошо, а буквально «держать лицо» с намертво приклеенной улыбкой и доброжелательностью. Это меня всегда выручает. В конце концов, привыкаешь дарить всем доброжелательность и потихоньку веришь сама в то, что все вокруг хорошо.

-Даже, когда это не так?- Сэм пригубил напиток.

-В жизни все бывает, но жизнь не любит тех, кто не любит ее, потому на людях нельзя расслабляться.

-Но зачем столько препаратов? Я хочу сказать… нет, это не мое дело и если не хотите, не отвечайте, но неужели у Вас все настолько плохо?

Она вздохнула и подперла подбородок ладонью. Она уже переоделась в домашние джинсы и простую рубашку, оставаясь босиком, распустила волосы – цветные пряди оказались заколками.

-Ваш случай стал мне интересен тем, что Вы как будто открыли новый мир с другими людьми, более интересными, более живыми. Та Саманта, Ваша подруга, она необыкновенно сильная личность, хотя наверняка и не осознает этого до конца. И тот шеф, тот Джин Хант… - она подняла чашку и сделала глоток.- Вот только здесь все по-другому.

-Вы живете одна,- даже не спросил, а подтвердил Сэм.

-Все верно,- не стала отпираться она, однако говорить больше так же не стала.

-Почему? – снова спросил Сэм, поняв, что она не ответит, пока он не спросит.

-Потому что мне нужна свобода.

-Разве он тиран? О нем говорят, что…

-Он не тиран,- улыбнулась она совершенно искренней улыбкой.- Он невероятной души человек, Вы себе даже представить не можете, насколько он щедро делится заботой, вниманием, как готов помогать тем, кто ему дорог. Поверьте, его не зря так высоко ценят коллеги и друзья. Это, возможно, последний Робин Гуд и это не шутка.

-Но Вы с ним несчастны,- снова подвел итог Сэм. Она опустила голову.

-Не в этом дело и это не его вина, поверьте. Это далекое прошлое, это как заноза, которая засела слишком глубоко в коже и уже заросла соединительной тканью – не вытащить, если не резать по живому. Только заноза болит, никуда она не девается. Он не виноват, Сэм, это моя вина.

Сэм поставил чашку и стиснул ее в пальцах. Джонс винила себя в смерти любимого, может быть Саманта Симм так же винит себя в чем-то таком?

-Вы…

-Мы работали вместе, мой начальник, Рей Карлинг, и он дружили,- перебила его женщина, глядя в чашку.- Два лучших друга, они были как братья – все говорили. Вы бы видели Джина в то время – красавец, просто не отвести глаз. Половина управления вздыхала по нему, а он выбрал меня и вздыхал по мне. Вот такая ирония,- невесело усмехнулась она.- Моя мама тогда говорила, что я не того выбрала в ухажеры, хотя моего мужа она обожала как родного сына. Джин всегда был рядом. Всегда - это действительно всегда. В любой момент ему можно было позвонить, просто попросить помощи и он никогда не отказывал. А потом… потом все изменилось. Наступили черные времена, но Джин был рядом, поддерживал как мог даже когда я сорвалась и начала пить как лошадь. Я год не просыхала от ежедневных возлияний, а он был рядом, терпел, помогал и он мне очень помог. Я буквально перед ним в неоплатном долгу. Он попросил меня об одолжении лишь однажды, а я… я просто не смогла ему отказать. Я вышла за него замуж, он по-прежнему был внимательным ко мне, его обожала моя мама, мой отец сам готов был молиться на него, вот только дело было во мне. Он знал, что я не люблю его, не любила и возможно никогда не полюблю так, как он того заслуживает. Я делаю его счастливым и несчастным одновременно. Мама говорила мне перед тем, как мы переехали с ним в Ливерпуль, что он защитит меня от всего, но не сможет лишь от меня самой.

Сэм молча слушал ее откровения, почти ничего не понимая. Значит, она не любила мужа и потому изменяла?

-Я уважаю его, стараюсь не причинять ему боли даже мыслью, но его опека… знаете, Сэм, это не отношения мужчины и женщины, это отношения отца и дочери. Он ничего не требует, просто просит быть осторожнее, водить машину мягче, он готов контролировать каждый мой жест для моего же блага, но я задыхаюсь от его опеки, а сказать не могу. Эти отношения изначально построены неправильно, потому они и рушатся.

Сэм чуть не открыл рот.

-Вы разводитесь?

Она посмотрела на него.

-К этому все и шло. Шестнадцатого июня будет годовщина свадьбы. Десятилетний юбилей, вот только я так больше не могу. Не могу больше играть роль счастливой жены и не могу мучить его тем, что не люблю его, а лишь уважаю и чувствую себя ему обязанной, хоть он и никогда не говорил об этом. Спасибо Вам, Сэм, Ваша история стала той каплей, что переполнила чашу и все расставила по своим местам.

Сэм распахнул глаза.

-Простите?

-Где-то есть другой мир. Не этот, серый и мерзкий, а другой, более счастливый, где я могла бы обрести покой, а Джин стал бы счастлив без меня. К этому нужно стремиться. На чужом несчастье своего счастья не построишь, это тоже сказала моя мама.

-У Вас мудрая мама, Саманта,- он сам не понял, почему вдруг коснулся ее руки.

-Спасибо,- благодарно улыбнулась женщина.- В Вашей истории моя мама тоже присутствует, и Вы говорили про нее с такой же теплотой.

-Ваша мама?- Сэм лихорадочно принялся перебирать в памяти всех женщин, которых успел узнать в том странном мире.

-Симм – фамилия мамы в замужестве,- Саманта коснулась тонкими пальцами его руки.- В девичестве же она была Картрайт. Энни Картрайт.


	94. Chapter 94

Сказать, что Сэм удивился – не сказать ничего. Это был шок как оттого, когда человеку говорят, что он выиграл миллион и одновременно с этим то, что его родители, горячо любимые и обожаемые, погибли в страшной катастрофе.

-Энни? – спустя почти две минуты выдохнул Сэм.

Саманта молча поднялась, ненадолго покинула кухню и вернулась, держа в руках альбом, который и передала мужчине.

«Альбом воспоминаний», так он назывался и уже с первой же страницы на изумленного Сэма взглянула молодая Энни. Девушка, которую знал Сэм, держала на руках младенца и смеялась. Рядом стоял красивый мужчина, улыбавшийся лишь уголками губ, но в его глазах светилась гордость за семью.

-Это Вы?

-Март 1966 года, мне чуть менее месяца,- Саманта не стала смотреть снимки.

Сэм перевернул страницу – Энни, но старше, маленькая Саманта стоит рядом с ней, а на руках Энни еще один ребенок.

-Мой брат Майкл, - пояснила Саманта.- Умер от бронхита летом 1969 года.

-Сочувствую,- пробормотал Сэм.

-Спасибо. Смотрите дальше, это вся моя жизнь.

Вот Энни, уже в возрасте – трудно представить ее, если видел такой молодой. Энни, мужчина - ее муж…

-А как зовут Вашего отца?

-Джон. Джон Симм.

Энни, Джон, взрослая ослепительно прекрасная Саманта в белом подвенечном наряде, с букетом белых роз в руках, а рядом…

-Джек!- вырвалось у Сэма.

-Джек,- подтвердила женщина, встав и отойдя к окну.

На следующем снимке уже Саманта, Джек - чертов Джек Харнс, синеглазый ублюдок, от которого было столько проблем! – и…

-Это…- у Сэма пересохло во рту.

-Сын,- очень тихо сказала Саманта.- Джон Харт. Мы названии его в честь моего отца.

На следующем фото были чета Харт и Джин Хант, стоявший за спинами молодой пары – Саманта держала Джона на руках – и как будто ангел-хранитель, распахнувший крылья, опирался о стулья.

-Джин был крестным Джонни,- пояснила женщина, зная по звукам изумления какой именно снимок смотрит Сэм.- Джин всегда был рядом, как я и сказала. Он заботился о Джонни как о родном сыне, он вообще заботился о нас как будто мы дети.

Новый снимок – смеющаяся Саманта в платье, улыбающийся Джек в строгом костюме, насупленный мальчик лет пяти-шести в таком же строгом костюме, только меньшего размера, и Джин в таком же строгом костюме, что и Джек и маленький Джон, положивший руку на плечо крестника.

Сэм перевернул страницу, но дальше были лишь пустые листы.

-Это был пятый день рождения Джонни,- Саманта развернулась, пряча глаза.- Он целый день катался на каруселях, устал, капризничал. Мы с Джеком не знали, как успокоить его, а Джин присел около него, взглянул ему в глаза, потом что-то прошептал… он никогда не говорил, что он там шептал, а Джон всегда говорил, что это тайна… Джон почему-то слушал больше дядю Джина, чем родного отца. Джек не ревновал, он знал друга с детства, но делал вид, что страшно недоволен обоими,- она горько улыбнулась.- Джон на фото до того, как Джин о чем-то шептался с ним, потом были еще, там они оба веселятся как дети, Джин посадил мальчика на свои плечи…

Сэм разглядывал снимок – странно, но Джек выглядел точно так же, каким запомнил его Сэм, но один нюанс – Сэм никогда и ничего не знал о жизни Саманты. Должно быть, было что-то еще, где он видел его лицо. А мальчик, лицо Джонни было ему знакомо – лицо Джона Харта, будущего возлюбленного Джонс.

Сэм не стал задавать вопросов – если Саманта настолько доверилась ему, что показала эти фото, это определенно что-то значило.

-Я была беременна вторым ребенком,- она села за стол.- А спустя месяц Джека и Джонни не стало. Мы ехали за покупками, я тогда еще хотела купить приданое для малышки. Джин уверял, что вторым будет девочка, а я уж не знаю, как у него это выходило, только с Джоном он не промахнулся, сразу сказав, что у нас будет сын.

-Может он ясновидящий?- предположил Сэм и сразу же усомнился в тактичности вопроса.

-Может и быть,- однако кивнула Саманта. – Но не думаю. Если б так, он бы предупредил нас заранее.

Сэм не посмел поднять глаз, чувствуя, что сейчас услышит то, что слышать не должен.

-Джек водил очень аккуратно, Вы понимаете,- словно оправдываясь сказала женщина.- Он никогда не гонял, а тут рядом ребенок и беременная жена… Там был поворот на дороге,- ее глаза словно замутились, как будто она снова была в прошлом.- Знаете, там никто не гоняет, а тут… мы даже опомниться не успели, а на нас летел грузовик. Джек не успел отклониться, чтобы избежать столкновения, и… я очнулась уже в больнице спустя неделю – муж погиб мгновенно, сын тоже, а ребенок… ребенка я потеряла. Позже я узнала, что Джин перевернул весь Блэкпул, но нашел того водителя. Я до сих пор не знаю, что с ним стало, мне никто ничего не сказал, а Джин молчит.

Саманта снова поднялась и вышла из кухни. Сэм подумал, что лучше не оставлять ее одну и прошел следом.

-Он поддержал Вас? – очень осторожно спросил он.

-Я говорила, Джин всегда был рядом. Он почти не отходил от меня, а ведь он еще и работал. Я даже не знаю, почему он так заботился о моей семье как о своей собственной. Наверное, потому, что он рано потерял родителей и вырос у тетушки. Словом, это был год настоящего ада кромешного, но он, Джин, он всегда был рядом и он помог. Знаете, что он шептал мне каждый раз? «Ты прекрасная леди, Сэмми, а я буду твоим рыцарем и буду всегда защищать тебя»,- она снова грустно улыбнулась.- Разве можно его не любить, Сэм?

-Нельзя,- согласился он.

-Я наверное просто привыкла, что он был рядом всегда, так что когда он ненадолго уехал в Ливерпуль, я занервничала. Мама и папа заботились обо мне, но я замечала в глазах мамы что-то странное, как будто она знала что-то. Джин вернулся, все пошло по-старому, я тогда работала в полиции под руководством инспектора Карлинга, тоже хорошего друга Джина. Словом, он буквально окружил меня стеной заботы и опеки. Тогда я ценила этот жест, думала, что это правильно… А потом как-то на Дне рождения коллеги мы выпили, нет-нет, не напились, просто выпили и поцеловались.

-Он же не?..- испугался Сэм.

-Нет, Сэм, он на это не способен, поверьте,- успокоила женщина.- Джин действительно благородный рыцарь и Робин Гуд. Потом мы начали встречаться. Не знаю даже, почему я вообще затеяла это. Наверное, из-за страха остаться в конце концов одной, без семьи, без поддержки единственного друга. Позже он попросил моей руки. Это было почти десять лет назад. Мои родители благословили нас, мы поженились, а через месяц переехали в Ливерпуль.

-Но почему тогда он тиран в бархатных перчатках?

-Это шутка, глупая шутка, которую пустила я, когда через два года брака поняла, что нужно что-то делать, нужно стать семьей и… я не смогла. Он никогда не заговаривал о детях, до сих пор молчит, но это молчание как немой укор мне – я просто отказалась, подумала, что это было бы предательством к моим детям и мужу, которого я любила.

-Значит… Джин просто продолжал заботиться о Вас, ничего не требуя взамен?

-О, он умеет требовать,- она вдруг светло улыбнулась, но улыбка сразу погасла.- Он требует одного – быть счастливой, делать то, что нравится. Я люблю вечеринки – он нет, но он идет со мной. Я люблю танцы, он любит гольф – мы уступаем друг другу. Иногда мне кажется, что он готов баловать меня до старости, достать луну с неба и подарить весь мир, вот только я устала лгать ему в глаза. Он не заслуживает быть просто другом, но не любимым. А Ваша история, Сэм, она многое прояснила для меня. Ваша подруга сильна тем, что не старается привязаться, всегда будучи рядом с Вашим шефом - сорви-головой. Если бы Джин хоть капельку был таким как Ваш шеф, с бесшабашностью, бравадой, пафосом, натиском, брутальностью… Женщины мечтают о прекрасных рыцарях, но замуж выходят за хулиганов с соседнего двора. Джек был настоящим хулиганом, а Джин – полная его противоположность.

Она замолчала.

Сэм понял ее. Хант действительно был просто идеалом, но когда видишь идеал – это одно, а когда живешь с ним – совсем другое. Женщине не хватало яркости эмоций после смерти мужа и сына. Да, ее окружили теплом и заботой как пуховым одеялом, да, готовы были носить на руках, вот только должно было пройти какое-то время, по истечении которого жизнь должна была бы измениться, а она как будто превратились в рисовый пудинг.

Симм просто растворилась в своей семье, дышала ею, – кто бы стал обвинять ее? - но на смену солнечному дню пришел ураган, а потом, когда хрупкое семейное счастье рухнуло, оставив после себя боль и горечь, новым чувствам просто не нашлось места.

Странно, что Хант вообще выдержал с этой женщиной так много времени, ни словом, ни жестом ее не обвиняя и ни о чем не прося. Он любил ее, а она всегда любила его друга, с которым у нее был сын и могла бы быть и дочь. Сэм даже подумал, а что если сам Хант подстроил ту аварию, чтобы быть с любимой женщиной? Но ни тот шеф-ковбой, ни тем более этот сдержанный человек определенно не стали бы подвергать риску жизни людей.

-И Вы ушли от него?

-На то расстояние, на какое только возможно. И я уже подала на развод на этой неделе.

Сэм потер щеки. Господи, что же он натворил всей этой дурацкой историей с нереальным миром! Нужно было бы поговорить с Хантом, как-то постараться поговорить с Самантой – господи, она старше его! Старше Сэма! – может как-то попытаться дать им обоим понять, что не стоит так безрассудно бросать друг друга… но это было не его дело.

Назойливой мошкой билась лишь одна мысль – Энни.

-Майя говорила, что я мог видеть газетные вырезки про Рея, Криса, про Вашего мужа и даже про Вас, - осторожно начал он,- но я не мог знать про Вашу маму. Она была полицейским?

-Нет, Сэм, она работала продавцом косметики, затем открыла небольшой магазинчик.

-А Вы? Вы полицейский психолог, а Вы…

-Ну что Вы, Сэм! Я никогда не участвовала в освобождении заложников,- женщина виновато развела руками.- Я даже муху убить не могу и я боюсь вида крови. Я тихая офисная мышь, всегда мечтаю забиться в норку поглубже и никогда больше не высовываться.

-Хотите уехать?

-Не к родителям, нет. Куда-нибудь дальше. Думаю, Уэльс подошел бы. Хочу побывать в Кардиффе.

-Не был там, но, думаю, город красивый,- поддакнул Сэм.- Если позволите… не подумайте, что я лезу в Вашу жизнь, но… вы с мужем могли бы как-то сосуществовать без развода. Правда же, вы очень красивая пара.

-Спасибо,- Саманта улыбнулась.- Нет, Сэм, дело не в том, насколько гармонично мы смотримся, сколько в самих отношениях. Я всегда испытывала уважение и благодарность к нему, но дело несколько сложнее, чем кажется.

-Я мог бы помочь, как-то поговорить.

-Нет, Сэм. Вы не понимаете. Это все равно, что я буду упрашивать Вас не бросать детектива Рой.

Сэм поник.

-Это так заметно?

-Нет, но это видят или чувствуют только женщины. Извините, это профессиональное, я не буду совать нос в ваши отношения,- она подняла руки.

Сэм расценил ее жест как окончание беседы.

-Уже поздно, думаю, мне уже пора.

Она не ответила.

Сэм подошел к двери, как вдруг услышал голос женщины:

-Это кошмарный мир, инспектор,- он повернулся.- Я бы очень хотела стать такой как Ваша подруга и чтобы Джин стал таким как Ваш шеф, но в этом кошмаре это невозможно. Вы говорили той девушке, проститутке, что тот мир удивителен, а я скажу Вам, что этот мир ужасен.

-Того мира не существует,- нерешительно произнес Сэм, ощущая, как сердце забилось чаще.

-Но если бы он был реален, Вы бы хотели вернуться? – ее глаза сверкнули в полумраке.

-Некуда возвращаться, миссис Симм,- он взялся за ручку двери.- Доброй ночи, мэм.

-Доброй ночи,- она подошла к нему и открыла дверь.

Миссис Симм с того дня старалась отдалиться как можно дальше от любого присутствия Сэма. Он понял ее тревоги и так же не старался искать встреч. Сразу встали по местам многие аспекты их отношений: они никогда не станут друзьями – это раз, они постарались оба свести общение к необходимому минимуму – это два, и три – своеобразным камнем преткновения стал суперинтендант Хант. Что бы про него ни говорили, никаких особенных поползновений сделать из инспектора Тайлера отбивную тот не предпринимал. Казалось, он оберегал жену лишь тогда, когда она сама просила его об этом, но на удивление легко относился к ее личной жизни.

А вот с личной жизнью самого Сэма ничего хорошего не вышло. Майя по-прежнему работала с ним бок о бок, но из личностного общения напрочь пропала теплота. Мир, и без того сложный и серый, осложнился еще больше.

Может быть права была Саманта, сказав, что это настоящий кошмар. В семидесятых, с неугомонным шефом, с тигрицей-подругой, с милой Энни, простодушным Крисом и ехидным Реем жизнь играла красками. Пусть доисторическое время, пусть даже кошмарные условия труда, пусть Хант и изображал из себя Гэри Купера и махал кулаками направо и налево, но там чувствовалась настоящая жизнь, полная опасностей, каких-то бешеных гонок, приключений, работы, пропахшего сигаретным дымом и алкогольными парами офиса, бронзовой кошки-Кортины; там был веселый Нельсон, всегда готовый дать совет, там была любовь, там была старая, но знакомая музыка, под которую можно было танцевать, а не трястись всем телом как в припадке; там, наконец, были кошмары в виде девочки в красном платье с клоуном в руке, голоса из больницы будущего, вся эта неразбериха, боль, тоска, одиночество, от которого так хотелось сбежать. Но вот он дома – что-нибудь изменилось? Он так и не смог смириться с тем, что Майя, бросившая его где-то в прошлом, снова любит его и хочет быть вместе; он снова ощущает пустоту в душе и все эти современные штучки вроде проигрывателей CD-дисков, компьютеров, электронной бездушной музыки наводят только тоску и желание разбить все к чертовой матери и снова вернуться к бумажным блокнотам, старенькому магнитофону, пленочным кассетам, карандашам, куче картонных папок, всей этой пыли, духоте, когда все можно изменить, подчистить, что-то исправить, что-то понять, кому-то помочь и почувствовать себя, наконец, нужным хоть кому-то.

Вот только Ханту было на него наплевать, Саманта сторонилась, наверняка устыдившись своих откровений, Энни не в том возрасте, чтобы мечтать поцеловать ее, Рей в какой-то дыре, а Крис погиб. Не забыть прибавить еще Майю, которая хоть и не показывала обиды явно, но нагнетала своим присутствием невеселую обстановку в идеальном для работы офисе.

К середине мая Сэм понял, что если эта серость продолжиться и дальше, он повесится, сопьется или начнет бить задержанных.

Хант в прошлом выплескивал эмоции довольно примитивным, но очень действенным способом, при этом получая результаты по раскрытию преступлений, Сэм же руководствовался законными способами и копил в себе злость.

Между тем, как решил Сэм, если так пойдет и дальше, придется снова воспользоваться услугами доктора Симм или Хант его не просто отстранит, но и передаст дело на рассмотрение в соответствующие органы, когда Сэм однажды изобьет особо упертого ублюдка, распространяющего наркотики среди подростков, или убийцы, забравшего жизнь очередной жертвы.

Что не радовало больше всего, так это отсутствие призраков. Та странная женщина с марлевой вуалью на лице и ужасными язвами на теле больше уже не появлялась. Что ж, он прогнал ее, вот она и ушла.

Поздно вечером в пятницу, когда офис опустел, Сэм сидел перед компьютером и листал старые записи по тем, кого знал в каком-то сюрреалистичном мире семидесятых. Вот Крис – ни следа от неуверенности. Взгляд жесткий, волевой, короткая стрижка и упрямо сжатые губы. Вот Рей – нахальные голубые глаза, чуть презрительно приподнятый уголок губ в насмешке. Вот Энни – не полицейский, нет, всего лишь очень ухоженная еще не старая женщина, зазывавшая в свой магазин заманчивыми скидками и подарками при покупке на определенную сумму.

Сэм коснулся монитора – Энни… девушка, никогда не узнавшая прелестей и ужасов жизни копа, просто женщина, жена и мать, но ведь и это немало, не так ли?

Свет в офисе не горел, Майя ушла последней и по просьбе Сэма выключила верхнее освещение. Офис был пуст, наполненный лишь светом от монитора и призраками воспоминаний никогда не существовавшего мира семидесятых.

Сэм даже пробовал связаться с мамой – Рут приехала так быстро, как смогла, но даже ее любовь и ласка не смогли прогнать холод и пустоту в сердце сына. Сэм потихоньку начал пить.

Какое-то время он все еще смотрел на монитор, после чего закрыл все программы и выключил компьютер. Уже поздно, пора идти домой – одному, в пустую квартиру, где его никто не ждет, куда никто никогда не вломиться рано утром, выломав дверь плечом, где всегда чисто, а теперь еще прибавилось пустых бутылок от одинокой попойки, больше похожей на какие-то поминки, чем на радость от возвращения домой.

Сэм запер двери и вышел в коридор. Странно, но свет горел только в кабинете суперинтенданта. Сэм не стал бы соваться туда без спроса – Хант был далеко не тем хоть и буйным, но все-таки понимающим человеком и уж тем более не стал бы приглашать друга в паб пропустить пару кружек пива, а потом напиться до полубессознательной отключки, при этом как-то умудряясь отлично вести машину.

-…слушание,- раздался голос Саманты. Сэм прислушался. Не то, чтобы в его планы входило подслушивание за семейной парой, но чисто по-человечески стало интересно, что же происходит между теми, кто где-то в другой жизни были ему друзьями.- Что будешь делать потом?

Дверь была чуть приоткрыта и Сэм заметил Ханта, сидевшего за столом и смотревшего на жену.

-Что и всегда,- Хант пожал плечами.- В конце концов, мы помогали друг другу как могли.

-Ты сделал головокружительную карьеру,- Саманта поправила светлые волосы и перекинула их за спину.

-А ты обрела в себе уверенность. Это стоило десяти лет брака со мной?

-Странно осознавать, что ты ждал, что я когда-то решу развестись. Я хочу сказать, все эти годы ты был как стена, за которой я пряталась, а теперь я решила выйти в люди…

-Значит, так тому и быть, но ты всегда можешь попросить меня и я помогу в чем угодно, ты же знаешь.

-Но я уже ничем тебе не помогу, Джин.

-Ты была со мной, ты дала мне частичку любви, частичку Джека, Джонни, той любви, что когда-то была.

-С кем ты теперь?- Саманта встала и подошла к мужу, встав за его спиной и начав массировать его плечи.- С Тиной или Джесс? Тина очень красива, а Джесс – просто совершенство.

-Все равно тебе никогда не было равных. Ни тебе, ни Джеку.

Сэм открыл рот – свингеры? Они были шведской семьей?

-Джесс чем-то напоминает Джека, такой же упрямый, своевольный,- Хант положил ладонь на руку женщины,- но это все не то. Мне его не хватает.

-Мне тоже, дорогой. Разница лишь в том, что он бы не принял тебя, как ты того хотел, ты же знаешь.

-Знаю,- Хант склонил голову.

Вот оно что! Сэм отпрянул от двери. Выходит, муж Саманты, Джек Харт был тайной любовью Ханта! Джин Хант… гей?! Стоп-стоп-стоп, там еще прозвучало женское имя, если это конечно не трансвестит. Тогда он би. Бисексуал Хант? Господи, помоги!

-А как у тебя, родная?- Хант поднял голову и пригласил жену присесть на его колени.- Начнешь новую жизнь? Куда хочешь переехать?

-Начну новую жизнь, но без всех. Уеду подальше отсюда. Думаю, навестить тетю Мэдж в Кардиффе. Она всегда говорила, что ей нужен хороший психолог к ее трудным детям.

-Центр психологической помощи, верно?

-Да, подростки. Первая любовь, первый секс, первая сигарета и первый шприц. Детям сложнее справляться с проблемами, чем взрослым, а я люблю детей и у меня есть опыт.

-Одно дело психологические травмы полицейских, но другое – работа с детьми, родная.

-Я справлюсь. Знаешь, все стало нормализовываться после того, как ко мне пришел Тайлер.

-Инспектор со странными желаниями применить силу по отношению к подозреваемым?

-Он справляется с ситуацией как может, не дави на него. Ему очень сложно, но он молодец.

-Решила с ним?- Хант лукаво усмехнулся.

-Нет, Джин. Он замечательный человек, но ты же знаешь, после Джека мне никто не нужен.

Сэм беззвучно охнул – так они были женаты, но даже не спали вместе?

-Присмотришь за ним? – попросила Саманта.

-Он сам неплохо справляется. Думаю, скоро привыкнет, по-нормальному освоится.

-Иногда мне кажется, что он точно не от мира сего,- со вздохом возразила женщина.- В нем есть какой-то огонь, азарт, непокорность, все, чего лишены мы в этой серости и пустоте.

Сэм горько усмехнулся – шеф в прошлом это не ценил, но как-то мирился, а Ханту в реальности на все наплевать.

Однако же суперинтендант и сам глубоко вздохнул, коснулся губами лба жены и обнял ее.

-Не тот мир, родная, не те правила. Пойдем по домам? Уже поздно.

Сэм торопливо отскочил от двери и помчался вниз по лестнице.

Значит, Саманта скормила ему удобную сказку про то, что Хант был просто другом семьи. Это его не касалось, и все же странно было осознавать, что человек, который в другой жизни всех поголовно называл педиками, в реальности сам оказался би, влюбленным в лучшего друга и наверняка женившегося на жене погибшего возлюбленного только затем, чтобы сохранить в сердце его частичку. А сама Саманта, зная про одинокие вздохи друга по ее мужу, просто поддержала его как могла. Выходит, Хант дал ей защиту и помогал не сойти с ума, но не настолько уж бескорыстно, как пыталась показать Саманта. Хант получил повышение по службе, а Саманта впервые за годы страха наконец решилась сделать самостоятельно первые шаги в жизнь как будто человек после долгой болезни, прикованный к кровати. Сэм не стал никого судить – не его ума это дело, но эта пара стала в его глазах как будто пришельцами. И шеф – не шеф, и подруга – не подруга. А теперь еще и Майи рядом нет, и Энни немолода, и Крис…

Этой ночью Сэм жестоко напился.

К сентябрю стало ясно, что реальность действительно сера и пресна, как и говорила Саманта. Семья Симм-Хант развелась, Саманта уехала, Хант остался, такой же убийственно вежливый и холодный как и прежде, отношения с Майей зашли в тупик, дела совершенно не ладились, а Сэм… после рабочей недели он напивался так, что весь уикэнд не мог даже поднять головы от подушки. И он снова плакал. Он почти забыл семидесятые, те дела казались ему сном, он даже свыкся с мыслью, что теперь он – самый младший из команды, что когда-то была под руководством неукротимого короля-льва. Почти забылось лицо молодого констебля Скелтона, ехидно-прищуренные глаза сержанта Карлинга, зоркий взгляд ковбоя-Ханта и окончательно выветрилось из памяти лицо молодой женщины с какой-то сложной фамилией и тонким шрамом на щеке. Все, что осталось, это приветливая улыбка девушки-психолога из женской полиции. Энни Картрайт.

Он сотни раз пересматривал сводку дел по семидесятым, но снова и снова убеждался в том, что его сон был всего лишь сном. Какая-то амазонка не могла быть амазонкой и не работать в женской полиции. Она не могла бы безнаказанно убивать преступников, она не могла бы занимать руководящий пост, она просто не могла бы существовать, кроме как не в его воображении. Настоящая Саманта была мягкой, женственной, ранимой и благородной, если столько времени держала в тайне секрет друга своего первого мужа, да еще и вышла потом за этого друга замуж, чтобы вместе хранить то малое, что у них осталось от общей любви к ушедшему мужчине.

Безусловно, эти люди были по-своему интересны, по-своему сильны, но с точки зрения Сэма совершенно неправильны. Каждый раз видя Ханта, Сэм ожидал какого-нибудь колкого остроумного словца, а от Саманты озорной улыбки или же очередного скандала, но Хант лишь сухо и вежливо здоровался с инспектором Тайлером, уже снова мисс Симм дарила дружелюбную дежурную улыбку, а когда она уехала стало совсем тошно.

Сэм даже не понимал, что же именно настолько давит: вроде бы мир встал с головы на ноги, вроде бы коллеги были рады возвращению начальника, опять же никуда не делись преступники, воры, наркоманы, но в воздухе отчетливо витала паранойя, страх, паника, сердце билось загнанным зайцем, и хотя Сэм спал по ночам спокойно, снов он не видел. Может это было и к лучшему, ведь лучше уж темнота, чем та девочка с настроечной таблицы, лучше пустота, чем ужас от ее слов. Но Сэм находился как будто в ловушке собственных эмоций, он много пил, но алкоголь не приносил даже минутного облегчения, он постоянно плакал – от бессилия, тоски, он рвался куда-то, но даже не знал, куда именно, что вообще происходит, но точно был уверен, что что-то не так.

В декабре, когда весь мир готовился славить рождение Господа, Сэм плюнул на работу и взял отпуск, твердо намереваясь разрешить загадку. И он даже знал, кого и где искать.

Сев в машину, он взял курс на Блэкпул, Ридс-авеню 4, в дом, куда он давно уже должен был попасть.

Конечно, была вероятность никого там не найти – хозяева могли уехать на Рождество, но Сэм знал, что несмотря ни на что, ему просто нужно ехать туда, потому что время пришло. Время найти ответы и расставить все точки.

Сэм ехал по хай-вею, пару раз останавливался – один раз заправить машину бензином и раз – поесть самому, и как раз в придорожном кафе, где варили на удивление хороший кофе, к нему подсел человек.

-Позволите?- любезно поинтересовался он.

Сэм равнодушно пожал плечами – кафе было забито посетителями и так уж вышло, что повезло занять свободный столик.

-Благодарю,- незнакомец опустился на стул напротив и подул на ладони.- Свежая погодка, а?- попробовал он начать разговор, улыбнувшись – Сэм отвел взгляд. Человек хоть и выглядел дружелюбно, но было в нем что-то… неприятное, как будто темное.

-Кофе, сэр?- официантка принесла кофейник и налила мужчине кружку.

-Спасибо, дорогуша,- белозубо улыбнулся человек.- Что у вас там сегодня фирменное из сладкого? Принеси-ка кусочек.

-Имбирный пирог с корицей, сэр,- девушка записала заказ и отошла к следующему столику.

-Люблю сладкое,- снова попытался мужчина, подмигнув Сэму.- Я Джим,- он протянул руку.

-Сэм,- пришлось пожать холодную ладонь.

-Очень рад знакомству, Сэм,- непонятно чему обрадовался Джим.- Издалека, я так понимаю?

-Из Манчестера.

-О… о-о-о… очень издалека,- странным тоном произнес нежданный собеседник, оглядывая Сэма хищным взглядом, однако же говорить, откуда он сам, не стал.- К родным на праздники?

-Не совсем,- уклонился Сэм.

-Эй, друг,- вдруг неожиданно громко вскрикнул Джим, испугав Сэма,- что за настроение! Сегодня Сочельник, люди веселятся, смеются!

Сэм одарил шумного нового знакомого мрачным взглядом, однако же того это не остановило.

-Я еду в Блэкпул к старой приятельнице. Действительно старой,- зачем-то повторил он.- У нее дочь приезжает из Кардиффа – неблизкая дорога.

Сэм вздрогнул Блэкпул и Кардифф? Совпадение или же?..

-Странный этот мир, неправда ли?- ни с того, ни с сего поинтересовался Джим.- Вроде бы праздник, вроде бы веселье, но какое-то ненастоящее, как будто во сне.

Сэм в раздражении бросил вилку, которой уже минут десять ковырял запеканку.

-Послушайте…

-Знаете эту забавную поговорку про елочные шарики?- не дал ему закончить Джим.- Вроде бы настоящие, а не радуют. И знаете почему? – он сделал паузу.

-Потому что они фальшивые?- поддержал помимо своей воли Сэм.

Мужчина кивнул и захохотал, как будто шутка вышла смешной.

-Фальшивые!- повторил он.- Они фальшивые!

Сэм закатил глаза и поднял руку, дав официантке знак подать счет.

-Не подбросите до Блэкпула, Сэм?- отсмеявшись, совершенно серьезно спросил Джим, взглянув на него проницательными глазами – холодными, равнодушными и пустыми.- Заодно мы могли бы поболтать как следует и разобраться в том, что Вас мучает.

-Меня ничего не мучает,- бросил Сэм, доставая деньги.

-Ну да,- Джим откинулся на спинку стула, принявшись ломать пирог.- Скажите еще, что с того момента, как Вы пришли в себя, мир заиграл яркими красками и наполнился ароматами цветов и пением ангелов.

Сэм, уже готовый уйти, остановился и в шоке обернулся.

-Что?

-Сядь,- приказал Джим резко. Сэм как подкошенный рухнул на стул.- Эти знаки, воспоминания, все то, что ты видишь – это мучает тебя? – он вдруг перешел на доверительный панибратский тон. Сэм сглотнул, кивнув, в полном шоке глядя на неожиданного собеседника.

-Откуда Вы…

-На работе все плохо, девушка бросила, начальник – идиот, который тебя не понимает?- снова продолжил Джим. Сэм пожал плечами. Отчасти, хотя Майя бросила его раньше, а Хант не идиот, ему просто на все наплевать, а Саманта вообще…- И вечно-серое небо над головой,- закончил Джим, кидая кусок пирога в рот и запивая его кофе.

-Серое? – повторил Сэм как сомнамбула.

-Серое,- кивнул Джим.- Серое как тоска, как одиночество, как безысходность. Серое как в клетке, куда, как ты думаешь, ты попал.

-Вы что-то знаете?- Сэм снова нервно сглотнул.- Этот мир… что-то не так, я чувствую. Здесь как будто ад,- Джим поморщился и приподнял бровь.- Здесь… как будто кругом дементоры и они выпивают все краски, всю радость.

-Дементоры? Прелестно! – чему-то обрадовался Джим, но тут же посуровел.- Только это не дементоры, друг мой,- он чуть наклонился над столом, шепча: - Тебя тут держат против твоей воли.

-Держат? Кто? – встрепенулся Сэм.

Джим промолчал, загадочно поиграв бровями и доев пирог.

-Кто Вы? Откуда Вы это все знаете?- Сэм готов был уже умолять его ехать с ним, но тот поднялся и бросил на стол крупную купюру.

-Пора в путь, мой друг,- пропел тот, послав лучезарную улыбку официантке.- Сдачи не надо, милая, купи себе на праздник что-нибудь.

-Спасибо, сэр!- просияла девушка.- Счастливого Рождества, сэр!

-И тебе, милая,- Джим вышел. Сэм не глядя сунул девушке деньги и выскочил следом.

-Постойте! Подождите! – крикнул он высокой фигуре, уверенным шагом направлявшейся «голосовать» к дороге.

-Что такое?- Джим обернулся.

-Я довезу Вас, только умоляю, скажите, что происходит! – взмолился Сэм.

-Заключим сделку?- предложил Джим.- Я рассказываю, что происходит, даю совет, что нужно сделать, чтобы вырваться отсюда, Вы довозите меня, делаете все, что нужно и все счастливы.

-Сделку? – не понял Сэм, поколебавшись. Практически незнакомый человек ему не понравился – слишком беспечно швырял деньги, но почему-то ехал автостопом, слишком щедро дарил улыбки и при этом смотрелось это так, как будто он вот-вот оскалится и вцепится в глотку каждому, особенно той девушке-официантке. Как будто он дал ей не чаевые, а купил ее за очень большую плату как какую-то шлюху. И тем более, сделки… а ведь Рождество на носу… не слишком ли странно все это выглядит? Сэм покосился на одежду мужчины – теплое черное пальто, дорогие ботинки, но при этом без шапки и перчаток. Странновато для зимы.

-Ну так что?- поторопил Джим, глядя Сэму в глаза.

-Эм… я не согласен… на сделку, сэр,- еле смог выдохнуть Сэм – взгляд Джима как будто давил, приказывал подчиниться.

-Хорошо,- неожиданно легко согласился тот.- Тогда просто обмен любезностями. Так идет? Только если можно, побыстрее, а то тут не жарко,- он поежился, плотнее запахивая воротник.

-Моя машина там,- Сэм махнул рукой в сторону.

-Вот и отлично!- просиял Джим, резво рванув с места.

Странное чувство, Джим был неприятен и одновременно симпатичен, он отталкивал как омерзительный слизняк и притягивал как магнит. Он молча отогревался, дуя на пальцы и молчал, глядя вперед на дорогу.

-Вы из Гайда?- почему-то вырвалось у Сэма.

-Из Гайда?- повторил Джим.- Нет, не из Гайда. Я издалека. Дальше, чем Вы.

-Так что Вы знаете про мир? – Сэм хотел как можно быстрее разобраться с неприятным собеседником, от которого кожа покрывалась мурашками то ли от страха, то ли от ощущения чего-то скорого и ужасного.

-Он серый и безрадостный,- сообщил Джим таким тоном, будто говорил прописную истину о том, что Земля круглая.- Вспомните, что Вы видели, Сэм, вспомните небо, деревья, цветы… цвета…

Сэм вцепился пальцами в руль. В самом деле, Джим и Саманта были правы – в этой реальности было что-то нереальное, как будто реальность сама была ненастоящей, фальшивой. Он не особенно смотрел на небо, но мог бы поклясться, что небо даже в самый солнечный, казалось бы, день было одинаково серым. Не нежно-голубым, не цвета глубокой бездонной синевы, а серым, облачным. И настроение было таким же постоянно серым. И даже отношения, и эмоции, и все откровения – все слова, включая допросы подозреваемых были безрадостного серого цвета. И в какой-то степени Джим был прав не только в этом. Рождественские гирлянды, украшенные елки и люди вокруг тоже были как будто бы серыми, фальшивыми.

-Потому что тебя здесь держат, не дают уйти по-настоящему,- подтвердил его мысли Джим, пристально глядя на Сэма.

-Кто меня держит? Где? Почему? Почему именно меня? Что вообще происходит?- Сэм ударил по рулю и остановил машину.- Скажите уже, наконец, где я, что происходит!

-Ты знаешь,- загадочно произнес Джим, не сводя с него глаз.- Это не игры, ты действительно знаешь, Сэм. Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы попасть домой.

-Домой?- выдохнул Сэм непослушными губами.- Тогда что ЭТО?- он ткнул пальцем в боковое стекло.- Где это или когда это?

-Нигде, никогда,- закачал головой Джим.- Ты получал предупреждения о том, что тебе нужно сделать, кого отдалить, кого уничтожить, верно?

Сэм широко распахнул глаза.

-Что?

-Где ты Сэм?- Джим наклонился к нему, удерживая цепким взглядом.- Что произошло до того, как ты попал сюда? Где ты был? Воспоминания – это важно.

-Я был… поле, Салфорд,- забормотал Сэм.- Расследование. Но ведь это было не по-настоящему, это было всего пару секунд, когда меня сбила машина.

-А что тогда по-настоящему? – светло-карие глаза Джима потемнели до почти черного цвета.

Сэм на миг прикрыл глаза, потер переносицу, не боясь получить по затылку – этот человек не стал бы бить его, ему нужно что-то другое. Он не друг, но и не враг… по крайней мере пока.

-Не знаю. Я просто хотел вернуться домой, я вернулся. Ведь правда я вернулся?- жалобно застонал Сэм. Джим чуть сузил глаза, промолчав.- Все по-другому, но все именно так, как прежде – моя работа, должность…

-А девушка, а начальник? А отношение коллег? А… подружка?

-Я не… я не понимаю,- сдался Сэм.

-Ах дружок,- сладко пропел Джим, поморщившись,- а ведь столько было возможностей все исправить, такой великолепный шанс.

-Что? – совершенно растерялся Сэм.- Шанс? Шанс на что? Вы о чем? Да говорите же ради всего святого нормально!

Джим широко улыбнулся – Сэм едва сдержал крик, улыбка вышла похожа на волчий оскал – и захохотал, противно всхрюкивая.

-А она сильна, если может держать тебя в таком подвешенном состоянии и не дать тебе открыть глаза,- отсмеявшись, заявил Джим.- О-о-очень сильная, о-о-очень эгоистичная сучка, парочка этому ублюдку. О, прости, друг, ты же зовешь его шефом,- Джим приложил руку к сердцу в притворном жесте извинения.- Парочка фриков, выродки – что он, что его драгоценная защитница. Не робей, Сэм, думаю, ты уже понимаешь, ЧТО тебе нужно сделать. Тебе уже говорили, как раздавить эту мерзкую тварь и отправить ее прямиком в преисподнюю – воспользуйся добрым советом, или ты застрянешь здесь навсегда.

Сэм задрожал. Память, почему-то раньше напоминавшая медленно покрывающийся плесенью кусок швейцарского сыра, прояснялась. Он был на поле, они расследовали круги на полях, какие-то пришельцы, а потом стал сильно болеть живот – он болит до сих пор противной постоянно тянущей болью, от которой не помогают никакие лекарства, а потом пришла девочка с настроечной таблицы, она говорила про то, что все это лишь сон, что все ненастоящее, что нужно всего лишь проснуться… и он проснулся, он очнулся, когда его сбила машина. Он оказался дома, в нормальном времени, когда Майя не бросала его, когда не было ни звонков из Гайда, ни ужасного прокуренного офиса, ни дикого начальника, ни не менее дикой подруги, ни коллег, ни семидесятых… Но был призрак странной женщины с язвами по всему телу – Сэм хорошо понимал, что это значит, но он не мог вспомнить, где он видел эту женщину, ее пронзительные умоляющие глаза, и этот ее жест – она хотела помочь, но он испугался, прогнал ее. Это тоже что-то значило.

Но что же тогда нужно сделать здесь, чтобы вернуться для начала туда, где слышны голоса из Гайда?

-Я могу отсюда попасть домой?- спросил он. Джим покачал головой.

-Тварь слишком сильна, она тебя не отпустит.

-Но что тогда мне делать?

-Вспомни, что она говорила,- тон голоса Джима был равнодушным и холодным, словно ему было безумно скучно.

-Она… она говорила, что мир серый, что это ад.

Джим пронзительно захохотал второй раз, напугав Сэма снова.

-Ад? АД?! – взревел он.- Что она знает про ад, грязная шлюха! Отправь в ад ее, Сэм,- темные глаза полыхнули яростью и злобой.- Заставь ее страдать, как она заставляет мучиться тебя!

-Но…

-Уничтожь ее!

-Но…

-Уничтожь ее! Ты знаешь как это сделать. Сделай это, Сэм. Сделай ради себя.

Сэм в шоке уставился на безумца, не в силах даже пошевелиться.

Джим поправил воротник, криво усмехнулся и вгляделся в лобовое стекло.

-О, мы приехали,- совершенно спокойно произнес он таким тоном, как будто секунду назад не призывал к убийству.- Пожалуй, я дойду пешком, мне недалеко. Доброго пути, Сэм!- Джим подал руку, но, поняв, что Сэм просто не в состоянии пошевелиться от шока и страха, только пожал плечами и вышел.

Сэм проводил его стеклянным взором, трудно сглотнул, перевел дух и поехал дальше.

Господь всемогущий, кого ж ты послал ему в этот вечер, дабы искушать душу его?

Дом оказался ухоженным, щедро увешенным гирляндами разноцветных огоньков, а перед домом на аккуратной расчищенной площадке стояли небольшие фигурки гномов. Сэм вышел из машины и прошел к крыльцу, позвонив.

-Иду-иду!- раздался изнутри веселый голос. Дверь открылась и на пороге появилась ухоженная миловидная женщина лет шестидесяти, в которой Сэм узнал…

-Энни!- выдохнул он, обессилев и опираясь о дверь.

-Да?- женщина тепло улыбнулась.- Мы знакомы, сэр?

-Я Сэм, Сэм Тайлер,- Сэм в отчаянии смотрел на постаревшую Энни.

-Сэм? О, Сэм! Конечно же, дочь рассказывала о Вас,- Энни улыбнулась еще шире и распахнула дверь.- Проходите, Сэм! Сэмми, Джон, у нас гость!- крикнула она вглубь дома.

Саманта вышла из кухни – в переднике, что-то жуя и поспешно вытирая руки.

-Сэм? Не ожидала видеть Вас, но это даже приятно,- она смутилась, покраснела, продолжая вытирать руки.- Простите, я в таком виде…

Сэму было наплевать, в каком она была виде, тем более что он стал гостем довольно-таки нежданным, так что ее длинную юбку и какую-то дурацкую розовую кофточку он просто проигнорировал.

Седовласый сухопарый мужчина вышел из гостиной, настороженно глядя на незнакомого пока гостя.

-Папа, это старший детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер,- представила Саманта.- Я тебе рассказывала про его удивительный случай. Сэм, познакомьтесь, это мой папа, Джон Симм.

-Рад познакомиться,- вежливо поздоровался Джон, подавая руку.

-Рад познакомиться, сэр,- Сэм пожал крепкую руку мужчины.

-Раздевайтесь, Сэм, проходите, выпьем, пока девочки хлопочут на кухне,- пригласил Джон.

-Эм… спасибо, сэр, но я не надолго,- отказался Сэм.- Я хотел просто… - он встретился взглядом с Энни, смотревшей на него с жалостью, добротой, теплом и искренним желанием помочь человеку, который видел в ней отражение какой-то другой женщины, молоденькой девушки. – Эн… м-миссис Симм, я… я должен был просто увидеть т… Вас,- сбивчиво произнес Сэм. – Я… мне было нужно увидеть… понять…

-О, Сэм!- Энни взяла его за руку.- Я понимаю Вас, дорогой. Прошу Вас, останьтесь с нами.

-Останьтесь, Сэм,- попросил Джон.

Стоявшая в дверях кухни Саманта молчала, странно глядя на Сэма, но в ее глазах не было жалости, внутри была только пустота, как будто у куклы.

-Я просто хочу вернуться домой,- прошептал Сэм, доставая пистолет. Энни ахнула, Джон широко распахнул глаза, закрыв жену собой, а Саманта продолжала стоять молча, без единой эмоции на лице, следя пустыми глазами за оружием в руке мужчины.- Почему ты просто не отпустишь меня? – обратился к ней Сэм.- Почему? Зачем все это?

-Сэмми!- вскрикнула напуганная Энни.- Сэм, пожалуйста! Ради бога, Сэм!

Джон же почему-то промолчал, тесня жену в сторону комнат и закрывая ее собой.

Сэм не сразу понял, что голова начала нестерпимо кружиться и болеть, все куда-то поплыло, размазалось, что белокурая женщина перед ним начала меняться прямо на глазах: длинные волосы, завязанные в нелепый узел начала темнеть и укорачиваться, лицо затянула белая марля, а одежда стала больничной сорочкой, тело же покрылось ужасными язвами. Рак кожи – Саманта говорила про рак кожи. Как же он сразу не догадался, что это она держала его здесь! Это она! Это она пыталась задержать его, не давала ему проснуться в больнице, где его ждала бы мама, где все было бы правильно, где Майя его бросила, а врачи боролись за его жизнь, потому что та машина сбила его по-настоящему, и он не пришел в себя через пару минут!

Он закрыл глаза и спустил курок.

-Сэм!- голос Энни сначала истерически закричал, но потом стал тише, жалостливее.- Сэм… Сэм…

Он выронил пистолет, но даже не услышал звука падения, сил открыть глаза не хватило, он пошатнулся раз, другой…

-Сэм? Господи, Сэм! Он просыпается! – крикнул голос Энни, молодой голос молодой Энни. – Давай же, Сэм, давай, просыпайся,- попросила она нежно.- Ты так напугал нас. Просыпайся, Сэм.

Веки мужчины дрогнули, он медленно открыл глаза, фокусируясь на размытом силуэте перед собой.

-Энни,- прошептал он.- Энни… я должен был прийти к тебе…

-Я знаю,- что-то теплое и влажное упало на его щеку – Энни плакала?- Господи, ты нас ТАК напугал!

Она стерла влагу с его кожи и коснулась губами щеки, очень осторожно обнимая – он почувствовал аромат ее волос, тепло ее кожи, зрение наконец-то нормализовалось и он увидел ее лицо с покрасневшими глазами от слез, с искусанными губами.

-Где?..- он не стал продолжать.

-Шеф у Криса и Рея, они поправляются, а Саманта устраивает разборки с докторами,- Энни шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась.- Ты пролежал без сознания целый день, тебе ввели слишком большую дозу препарата от яда спорыньи.

-Спорыньи?

-Вы все отравились, Сэм. Я потом обязательно все расскажу, а еще лучше это сделают шеф и Саманта. Они едва очнулись сами, как поехали на поле разбираться, в чем там было дело. Ты был очень плох, а анализы готовились очень долго. Они и поняли, что дело не просто в пищевом отравлении, а в яде спорыньи.

-Холодно…- Сэм задрожал. Вот откуда зима в его сне.

-Я попрошу одеяла,- девушка встрепенулась, чуть сжала его пальцы, после чего быстро ушла из палаты.

Значит, шеф и Саманта спасали его жизнь, хотя сами пострадали? Но почему тогда Саманта была в его сне? Зачем она удерживала его там? И кто был тот человек, Джим, что подсказал ему, как проснуться?

-Он проснулся, говорю вам!- радостно и быстро заговорила Энни, вбегая в палату с одеялом в руках и быстро накрывая Сэма, у которого зуб на зуб не попадал.

-Ваше счастье, - где-то за пределами палаты зло заявил голос Саманты, к кому-то обращаясь,- потому что не дай бог бы что произошло, я бы спустила с вас всех шкуры и сделала бы себе пончо.

-Остынь, детка, - попросил голос Ханта.

-Но мэм, я не мог контролировать то, что делали здесь эти люди,- оправдывался третий, незнакомый Сэму голос.

Спустя минуту все трое вошли в палату – Хант, Саманта и среднего роста мужчина, сразу подошедший к пациенту.

-Рад, что Вы снова с нами, детектив,- сообщил врач.- Я доктор Стив Уиллер, Ваш лечащий врач.

Сэм повернул голову в сторону почему-то замерших на пороге палаты Ханта и Саманты. Первый выглядел странно и неуверенно, поджав губы и глядя на него с неодобрением, а вторая вперила в Сэма тяжелый немигающий взгляд, полный ненависти.

Ну вот, все наконец-то прояснилось.

Даже без слов Сэм понял, что то, что ему говорили про Джонс, оказалось правдой.


	95. Chapter 95

Врач осмотрел Сэма, порекомендовал отдохнуть еще день и покинул палату, а Хант наоборот, подошел к койке и сел на стул.

-Не знаю, что там намешали эти говнюки из Сумеречной зоны и закрытого штата Америки,- сказал он, доставая неизменную фляжку и делая глоток,- но ты заставил нас понервничать.

-Что произошло? – спросил Сэм.- Я помню, что мы были в доме, а потом… потом ничего не помню.

-Токсины, побочные эффекты в виде галлюцинации,- коротко пояснила Саманта, почему-то так и стоя в дверях и не делая ни малейшей попытки подойти. – Тебе прочистили кровь, желудок и кишечник.

-Я уже понял,- Сэм ответил девушке таким же взглядом – она нахмурилась еще больше.

-Рада, что ты теперь в порядке, Сэм, поправляйся,- она развернулась и хотела уже уйти, но Хант позвал ее.

-И ты даже не обнимешь его и не скажешь, что так рада его снова видеть, что едва не разнесла всю больницу ради него?

-Саманта держала тебя,- шепнула Энни Сэму на ухо.- Она сказала, что ты заблудился в своей Сумеречной зоне и попросила меня звать тебя. Это сработало.

-Саманта держала меня?- повторил Сэм.- Саманта, могу я поговорить с тобой наедине, пожалуйста? – попросил он, стараясь не выдать голосом, что в действительности он готов был сделать с Джонс.- Хочу выразить тебе благодарность за спасение моей жизни.

-Ты слаб, Сэм,- Джонс помотала головой.- Отдохни, а потом наговоримся и я все тебе расскажу, хорошо?

Хант поднялся и подошел к ней.

-Давай, детка, я думаю, Картрайт простит тебе. Пойдем, выпьем кофе, цветочек,- он поманил Энни, оставляя Саманту наедине с Сэмом.

-Значит, ты держала меня?- повторил Сэм. Саманта только моргнула, по-прежнему глядя на него от двери. - Даже не обнимешь? Ты же так старалась ради меня.

-Я только не дала тебе заблудиться, но я ничего не сделала ради того, чтобы ты вернулся. Моей заслуги в этом нет. Тебе помогла Энни, она звала тебя, а я не могла.

-Вот как?- презрительно фыркнул Сэм.- Как же так, подруга? Ты же героиня, ты же сама отравилась, а когда очнулась, помчалась искать противоядие.

Саманта спокойно приняла обвинения и чуть приподняла подбородок.

-Так и было, но это не героизм. Кстати, не хочешь рассказать о своих снах?

-Тебе интересно?

-Ты мой друг, Сэм,- она наконец отлепилась от двери и подошла, но так осторожно, словно боялась, что Сэм вскочит и вцепится ей в горло.- Я всегда желала тебе лишь добра, я стараюсь защитить тебя, но есть то, что я не могу изменить, лишь оттянуть неизбежное.

-Да неужели же?- саркастически скривился Сэм.

-Ты вернулся другим,- заметила она. Сэм наконец осознал, что она раскусила его. Всегда была умна, стерва! Всегда могла копаться в его голове как какой-то телепат.- С чем ты столкнулся, Сэм? Что было по ту сторону реальности?

Сэм не выдержал и захохотал. Саманта вздрогнула всем телом и отшатнулась. Ненависть ранее сменилась непониманием, а теперь на его место пришел страх – Сэм понял, что наслаждается этим ее страхом как лакомством.

-Что там было? – отсмеявшись, повторил он.- Что там было, Саманта? А ты не знаешь, что бывает там, куда ты суешься?

-Не знаю, - она отвела взгляд.- Скажи мне.

-И после этого ты захочешь нарядить меня в модную рубашку с длинными рукавами, повесить на шею ошейник и взять в руку поводок, а, Сэмми?- зло выплюнул он.

Она подняла глаза лишь на миг.

-Нет, никогда не было таких мыслей.

Он приподнялся, кутаясь в одеяло, схватил ее за руку – жестко, до боли, но она даже не поморщилась.

-Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой, Джонс,- яростно прошептал он. Она подчинилась.- Ты же можешь влезать в мою голову, не так ли? – она промолчала.- Говори! – крикнул он.

Саманта вздрогнула, но не посмела отвести глаз.

-Я только чувствую тебя,- тихо произнесла она.- Я знаю, когда ты в беде, когда тебе плохо, больно, я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе, понять тебя, сделать тебя счастливым, но я ничего не умею. Почему ты такой, Сэм? – очень мягко спросила она, коснувшись его руки, сжимающей ее собственную.- Что с тобой? Позволь мне помочь тебе.

-Ты можешь… эти свои штучки? – он дернул подбородком в ее сторону.- Давай, помоги мне,- злобно выплюнул он, выпуская ее руку.

Она даже не стала растирать запястье, только подняла руки и чуть коснулась пальцами его висков – именно так она когда-то помогла ему вырваться из кошмарного сна, именно так, стало быть, это и работает.

Образы вихрем закружились вокруг нее – серость, безысходность, отчаяние, паника, страх. Это был не ее мир, так представлял свою жизнь сам Сэм. Она увидела шефа, дослужившегося до звания суперинтенданта, монитор компьютера и некролог по детективу-инспектору Кристоферу Скелтону, фото мрачноватого старшего детектива-инспектора Реймонда Карлинга; она увидела Энни, Джека – мужа другой Саманты, Джона – маленького мальчика, чья жизнь так рано оборвалась, Джона Харта – сына Саманты Симм и Джека Харта, того самого синеглазого красавца и ублюдка, и она увидела себя – старше, мудрее, полный идеал и полную противоположность себе; Саманту, которая была замужем, у которой был сын и могла бы быть дочь, женщину, которая обладала еще большей стойкостью и хрупкостью, чем настоящая Джонс, которая пила, курила, но была более живой, чем та, что смотрела сейчас на нее со стороны. Но вот ирония, Саманта Симм, жена Джина Ханта, не была счастлива в браке со своим вторым мужем, потому что он любил через нее своего лучшего друга, ее первого мужа. Брак оказался фикцией, способом достижения определенных целей, просто враньем, игрой напоказ.

Но не это пугало в серой клетке сознания друга. Даже не то, что тот хладнокровно выстрелил во вторую Саманту.

Китс. Как эта гадина проникла в разум Сэма и как отравила его? Неужели же Фрэнк Морган что-то ввел в препарат? Но зачем? Фрэнк мог бы быть кем угодно, но он не стал бы мучить Сэма. Только не он!

Можно было бы подумать, что под личиной Китса был Морган – с того бы сталось настолько промыть мозги Тайлеру, сказав, что единственный способ вырваться из любой проблемы – выпустить кишки ей самой, но страшнее всего было то, что Китс был собой. Джимом Китсом, хитрой змеей, мерзким выродком и он не просто готов был зубами вцепиться в очередную добычу, он готов был забрать Сэма с собой.

Саманта уже видела, на что был способен его предшественник, Джек Харнс, обольститель, сердцеед и редкая мразь в образе мачо, но Китс был умнее, коварнее и именно Китс в будущем будет творить зло, хохоча как гиена.

Она отдернула руки, вся в поту, тяжело дыша и со страхом глядя на такого знакомого, такого родного и теперь такого далекого друга.

-Я не могу тебе помочь, Сэм,- Саманта очень осторожно, будто боясь, что Сэм ее укусит или ударит, провела ладонью по его щеке.- Мне очень жаль, милый, но я не справлюсь. Если это прорастет в тебя, если ты позволишь ему взять верх, тогда уже ничто не поможет.

-Ему? Джиму? Твоему дружку? – Сэм склонил голову набок, почти с детским любопытством глядя на девушку.- Он мразь, - Саманта с надрывом перевела дух. Не все еще потеряно, если даже Сэм это понял, но чернота в нем никуда не делась, она могла лишь разрастись или исчезнуть. Бедный глупый парень! Вот почему он не смог вынести реальности, когда вернулся из мира семидесятых! Он подумал, что это очередной сон, а сон имеет свои законы, нужно лишь проснуться, а лучший способ проснуться, это умереть… Бедный глупый Сэм Тайлер…

-Он мой враг, Сэм,- она в отчаянии смотрела мужчине в глаза, искала там понимания, тепла, но натыкалась лишь на стену холода и отчуждения. Он ей не верил. Хуже того – он ее ненавидел, обвинял в том, что с ним случилось, но он боролся.- Он причиняет людям страдания, он мучает, ломает, пожирает как раковая опухоль.

Сэм неожиданно расхохотался второй раз – зло, яростно, безумно.

-Как рак!- фыркнул он, задыхаясь от смеха.- Как рак! ТЫ это сказала! Как рак!

Она опустила голову. Все верно, Сэм, как рак. Смешно? Смейся.

-Что тут смешного? – поинтересовался Хант, появляясь в дверях.- Стоит только оставить вас вдвоем.

Саманта повернула голову, встретившись глазами с мужчиной – в пристальном взгляде шефа была тревога, а слова были произнесены без привычной искрометности и юмора. Он тоже чувствовал, что что-то не так.

-Сэм рассказал мне шутку,- она заставила себя улыбнуться и поднялась с койки.- Думаю, лучше дать пациенту отдохнуть.

Она прошла мимо Ханта.

Он повернул голову в ее сторону, покосился на заливающегося смехом Тайлера и вышел за девушкой.

-Стой,- он перехватил ее за локоть.- Если шутка настолько смешная, почему тогда у тебя такое лицо, как будто сдохла твоя любимая кошка?

-У меня напряг с чувством юмора, шеф,- нервно дернула плечом она.- Побудь с ним, поговори с ним, пусть Энни будет с ним. Просто… - она снова дернула плечом и вдруг схватила мужчину за руку.- Джин, ты же тоже почувствовал это, верно?

-Почувствовал что?- он сузил глаза.- Ты решила сломать мне руку? О, да, это я хорошо почувствовал.

-Ты что-то можешь делать с людьми,- быстро заговорила Саманта,- ты что-то можешь, сделай это с Сэмом. Помоги ему.

-Я и так вожусь с вами обоими как папочка с детишками, чего ты еще хочешь?- взгляд стал нечитаемым.

-Ты… ты что-то «делаешь», понимаешь?- нажала она.- Ты что-то делаешь, забираешь или даешь. Помнишь, в Лондоне я тебе говорила, что видела, как ты стоял на коленях перед человеком и сказал, что ты забираешь его.

Веки мужчины чуть дрогнули, губы сжались.

-И что?

-С Сэмом что-то произошло.

-Ну да, ему в задницу воткнули трубки и прочистили его как Деву Марию перед зачатием Христа.

-Джин, это серьезно. Ты это почувствовал, я это почувствовала, но Я, Джин, Я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

-Да ну?

-Хочешь, чтобы я убила его?

-Нет.

-Хорошо. Никакого Гайда, никаких смертей,- пообещала она. Хант приподнял подбородок, глядя на нее сверху вниз.- Я не могу иначе, шеф. Это моя природа – я убиваю и я защищаю, убивая, ты знаешь.

-Куда как,- осторожно согласился он, медленно кивнув.- И чего ты хочешь от меня?

-Не знаю. Того, что ты можешь. Всего. Чего угодно.

-И что ты знаешь про то, что с ним?

-Помнишь Джека? Нет-нет-нет, помнишь Алана? Ты говорил, что он захотел больше, чем имел, что он изменился.

-Это другое, детка,- Хант стиснул зубы.

-Нет, не другое. Это похоже на то, что произошло с Аланом. Присмотри за Сэмом – это твоя работа, ты это можешь, а я – нет.

-Ты указываешь мне на мои обязанности?

-Нет. Прости, нет, конечно.

-Тогда почему сама не хочешь присматривать за ним? Я ему не нянька.

-Потому что не могу, - она развела руками, выпустив его кисть.- Потому что боюсь. Боюсь не сдержаться, боюсь причинить ему боль.

Хант перемялся с ноги на ногу. Саманта ждала чего угодно – от грубостей в свой адрес до обвинений в трусости, от выговора до смеха в лицо, но Хант только кивнул.

-Пока ты свободна,- решил он.- Я закрою это дело, разберусь с Тайлером, а ты лучше к нему не лезь, принцесса,- девушка согласно кивнула.- Эй, и не трясись за меня,- он приподнял ее за подбородок, как будто угадав ее мысли.

-Как скажешь, хотя ты знаешь, что…

-Все, иди,- перебил он.

Она снова кивнула, но не сделала ни шагу в сторону.

-Ну что еще?- ворчливо поинтересовался он.

Саманта, ни говоря ни слова, обняла его, на миг прижавшись к нему всем телом – он не обнял в ответ, растерявшись – и тут же отошла, и развернувшись, прошла к лифту, по-прежнему так ничего и не сказав.

-Женщины,- вздохнул Джин, закатив глаза и направляясь в палату.

Саманта восприняла его слова буквально, даже не попрощавшись с Крисом, Реем и Энни. Да и зачем? Они привыкли к тому, что она исчезает и появляется внезапно, но всегда вовремя.

Она прошла на парковку и оседлала байк, взглянув в последний раз на здание больницы. Вчера она увидела как Крис и Рей, ослабевшие от лекарств и процедур, встали, когда она и Джин вошли к ним в палату проведать их. Крис, бледный, с кругами под глазами, подошел к Ханту и не говоря ни слова точно так же как она сейчас обнял его. И Хант слегка похлопал его по спине, как будто добрый отец блудного сына, прощая его за побег из родного дома. Она увидела как Рей, такой же бледный, с белыми губами, с капельницей в вене молча склонил голову, стараясь не смотреть на шефа, но тот подошел к койке, как всегда бесцеремонно сел с ним рядом, и… обнял за плечо, так же чуть похлопав по спине. Саманта так и не поняла, что это было: винили ли они оба себя за то, что так постыдно отвергли шефа, испугавшись его, была ли это епитимья за какое-то иное поведение, но это было не важно. Хант сделал то, чего от него ждали – он простил обоих, дал им силы жить дальше, дал им уверенность в том, что все в порядке, что все будет в порядке, а Саманта… она просто стояла и смотрела на этих людей. Крис и Рей по непонятной причине были намного ближе Ханту, чем она, что бы она ни делала. И это не ее вина, не его, это просто есть. Хант всегда там, где он нужен – может в этом все дело? Он действительно был нужен двум парням из полиции и Джин был с ними – как начальник, как отец, как брат, как друг.

Крис вымученно кивнул ей, Рей все так же отвел глаза, а она вдруг поняла, насколько она лишняя в этом мирке.

И вот тогда она ушла.

Энни оставалась с Сэмом, Джин пропадал то у Криса и Рея, то в палате Сэма, а Саманта ругалась с врачами, требуя найти способ разбудить друга, пробовала связаться с капитаном Хартом, но ей предельно вежливо дали понять, что это не ее ума дело и что ему передадут ее просьбу связаться с ней, и что… много чего еще говорили, вот только она уже тогда поняла, что команды капитана уже нет. Погибли ли они, засосала ли их черная дыра, похитили ли пришельцы – не известно, но ни его сын, ни его внук никогда больше не увидят его.

Призрак молодого копа вышел из тени здания.

-Я струсила, милый,- вздохнула Саманта, повернувшись к нему.- Думаешь, шеф понял, что я действительно жутко струсила? – юноша промолчал, глядя на нее.- То, с чем я борюсь, с чем борется он… понимаешь, никто от меня ничего не ждет, но если я дам волю эмоциям, Сэм вернется в Гайд. Нет, даже не в этом дело, что он вернется в Гайд. Я убью его, Джин. Клянусь богом, моя рука не дрогнет, но я не хочу причинять ему боль, потому что… неправильно все это, так не должно быть и не будет. Я не допущу. Я могу драться с Китсом, но не с Сэмом. Это другое. Сэм – не Алан, он силен, умен, он справится, а шеф поможет. Шеф, но не я. У меня иные методы устранять проблемы,- она снова взглянула на здание и потом опять на молодого копа.- Еще не время ему возвращаться в Гайд, родной, но я уже понимаю, почему он там долго не продержится.

Светлые ресницы юноши дрогнули, тонкие губы поникли, он опустил голову.

-И я никогда никому не скажу о том, что я знаю про Гайд,- снова начала говорить Саманта.- И тем более никогда никому не скажу, что его или ее ждет. Таков уж этот мир, родной. И… прости, но я не поеду на ту ферму, я боюсь.

Юноша поднял голову, печально взглянув на нее. Он этого и не ждал, поняла Саманта. Он только предупреждал о том, с чем они столкнутся на ферме Брэзела, и просил лишь не забыть про Фаррингфилд Грин, поле, одинокий крест на нем и заброшенный дом с флюгером в виде мельника с мешком на спине.

Она первой отвела глаза.

-Прости, Джин, но я на самом деле жуткая трусиха,- прошептала она, уже не глядя на друга и отправляясь в путь.

Джин не стал в красках описывать события кошмарной ночи в окружении военных, когда он и Джонс на пару искали причину загадочных отравлений и череды убийств. Короткие фразы, минимум текста, максимум пользы для души и тела, сидя на стуле около койки Тайлера с любимой фляжкой в руке.

Команду выписали в тот же день, хотя врачи настаивали на том, что детективу Тайлеру требовалось бы больше времени провести под наблюдением квалифицированного персонала, чтобы проследить влияние… Джин соскучился уже на первом же слове и отмахнулся. Его парни – те еще орешки, их какая-то болячка так просто не возьмет.

Рей и Крис согласились с ним, а Тайлер… Тайлер как всегда завел песню о том, что необходим реабилитационный период, когда организм ослаблен влиянием токсинов и лучше ему отдохнуть, и так далее по его шкале занудливости. Джин был уверен лишь в одном – стоит только приехать в любимый паб, как все болячки рассосутся как у того парня, которого Иисус исцелил от проказы.

Таким образом, когда все документы были получены, выписки подписаны, четверо мужчин и одна девушка погрузились в Кортину и поехали в Манчестер.

Само собой, нежный цветочек насела на него с вопросами про Джонс, мол, куда она сбежала, даже не попрощалась, а ведь она сутками орала на врачей, требуя в категорической форме немедленно, буквально сию же минуту разбудить Спящую Красавицу – Тайлера, а когда же он открыл свои красивые глазки, просто сбежала.

Джин не стал говорить Картрайт про слова Джонс. Незачем пугать девчонку.

Но вот сама Джонс впервые показалась ему до смерти перепуганной и ладно бы, если б за себя, так нет же, как всегда за своего обожаемого Тайлера… который и верно проснулся далеко не таким, каким был всегда.

Сэм на удивление быстро пришел в себя. Разумеется не после посещения паба, а через пару дней, когда все пришли в норму и снова занялись рутинными делами. Вообще-то это было даже странно – Хант следил за ним как коршун за цыпленком, а явившаяся Джонс так же почему-то сперва изучила его визуально, а уж потом обняла.

-Рада, что ты вернулся, зануда,- сказала она, улыбаясь.

-И я рад тебя видеть, леди Крофт,- улыбнулся и он, сжав ее в объятиях.

-Она Джонс,- тут же встрял Хант.- Так, Золушка, - обратился он к Сэму, передавая папку,- ты занимаешься чисткой, остальные гномы – тем же самым,- сообщил он офицерам, - Белоснежка, кофе и шесть кусочков сахара,- потребовал он у Энни,- а принцесса направляется в пещеру горного короля,- кивнул он Саманте, пропуская ее в свой кабинет и опуская жалюзи.

-Он по-прежнему не в себе, Джин,- Саманта не стала ходить вокруг и около.

-Он всегда не в себе,- согласился Хант, садясь в кресло,- вот только конкретно сейчас он куда более не в себе, чем обычно и мне это не нравится.

В дверь постучали и вошла Энни с чашкой.

-Шеф,- она поставила чашку на стол и тут же ушла.

-Как сам?- поинтересовалась Саманта, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина поднял чашку и попробовал кофе.

-Как младенец.

-Плачешь по ночам и пачкаешь пеленки?- усмехнулась девушка, садясь на диванчик.

-Не начинай,- потребовал Хант.- Я в полном порядке. Чтобы вывести из строя Джин Джини нужно куда больше, чем какой-то паразит на ржи.

-Я так думала про себя, но вышло по-другому,- не согласилась Саманта.

-Ты – другое дело. Как сама? По-прежнему на диете? Где ты вообще живешь?

-У друга, если тебе интересно,- не моргнув глазом, соврала Саманта.- Видишь, обновила гардероб,- она развела руками, показывая новую черную куртку, темно-синие узкие джинсы с коричнево-золотым ремнем и такого же цвета туфли.- И это еще не все,- она расстегнула куртку и представила мужчине разноцветную радужную футболку с надписью «MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR» вокруг пацифистского знака.

Джин приподнял брови.

-И давно ли ты заделалась хиппи?

-Я не хиппи, но ничто человеческое мне не чуждо,- заявила девушка, обидевшись.- Чем плоха надпись?

-Надпись – ни чем. Плоха футболка.

Хант помешал кофе ложкой, после чего подумал и достал бутылку и стакан из стола.

-И это мне говорит человек, который живет в окружении ярких красок семидесятых? – едва ли не возмутилась Джонс.

-Ты – не они, ты – не все эти немытые волосатые обезьяны, Джонс,- рассудительно заметил Джин, наливая себе порцию.- И ты всегда и во всем со всем перебарщиваешь. Твое здоровье,- он залпом проглотил виски, после чего приступил к кофе.

-И тебе не хворать,- пробормотала Саманта.- А ты, значит, обладатель изысканного вкуса? Знаешь, вообще-то одно дело снимать лишние украшения с дамочки, которая вся из себя женственна, а другое дело указывать мне на отсутствие вкуса.

Хант вздохнул.

-С какой дамочки? Не важно, а вкуса у тебя все равно нет.

-Ну да, скажи еще, что твоя бабушка одевалась лучше.

-Намного лучше,- подтвердил он.- И моя бабушка не стала бы носить узкие джинсы. Моя бабушка носила юбки и платья. Вспомни, что ты женщина, Джонс, а не мальчик.

-А ты вспомни, что я – не все, а так же то, что верхом на байке – это тебе не в Кваттро ножками болтать от нечего делать.

-Кваттро? Джонс, прекрати нести чушь. Чего ты опять завелась?

-Не знаю,- она поднялась.- Ты меня иногда здорово раздражаешь своим занудством,- Хант медленно моргнул, но промолчал.- Что тебе говорил Сэм по поводу сна?

-Немногое на самом деле. Сказал, что там было серо, холодно, одиноко, словом как всегда ныл, а я вытирал ему слезы.

-Он плакал?

-Господи, Алиса, не воспринимай все буквально!- поморщился Хант.- Нет, он не плакал, и нет, я не вытирал ему сопли.

-Прекрати действовать мне на нервы и скажи, что конкретно он сказал,- потребовала Саманта.

-Слушай, женщина…- начал Джин, но заметив напряженный взгляд девушки сменил тон.- Он рассказал про команду, про Криса, Рея, Энни и нас с тобой. Сказал про то, чем все закончилось с тобой,- Хант налил себе еще, стараясь не смотреть на Джонс.- Хорошо, что это был сон. Мне так и хотелось его взгреть.

-Не надо, ему и так несладко,- попросила Саманта.

-А я тут что, на курорте загораю?- устало отмахнулся он.- В общем, дело было в пабе, мы напились, он и выложил все это дерьмо.

-И что скажешь?

-А что я могу сказать? У него богатое, но больное воображение, если он представил меня каким-то грязным пидорасом.

-Би, если точнее.

-Плевать, одинаково мерзко,- Хант покачал пустой чашкой, потом со вздохом поставил ее на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла.- А потом еще общее впечатление, вся эта серость,- задумчиво произнес он, глядя на дно чашки.

-Я говорила, что он заблудился. Он вернулся, это радует,- Хант криво усмехнулся на ее слова,- но с ним что-то не так. Я это чувствую.

-Я тоже, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

-У меня нехорошие предчувствия, шеф. Добром это не кончится, а я не позволю какому-то выродку забрать его у меня.

-У тебя?- Хант поднял голову, взглянув на девушку.- Так он и с тобой, и с Картрайт?

-Он с ней, а мне он только друг. И вообще, ты что, горишь желанием вернуть его в Гайд?

-Не горю,- Хант почмокал губами.- Собственно, это даже не мое дело. Он здесь, потому что ему здесь нравится, но я его не звал и тем более не держу.

Саманта промолчала, вспомнив предупреждения Генезиса.

-Знаю, но Гайд – не панацея. Это не такая сладкая пилюля от депрессий и одиночества, я это по себе знаю. Для меня там смерть, потому я предпочла быть здесь.

Хант ничего не сказал на ее слова.

Иногда казалось, что они знают, о чем думает другой, но на поверку оказывалось, что это не так, но тем не менее, они как-то умудрялись сосуществовать и даже понимать друг друга, хотя часто это кончалось очередной ссорой.

-Ладно, я пойду,- Саманта уперла руки в бока.- Буду нужна – позови.

Она развернулась и открыла дверь.

-Отличный вид сзади,- раздался голос Ханта.- Попка как персик.

Саманта только улыбнулась.

Сон был серым, мутным, как тогда, в больнице, но теперь Сэм уже точно знал, что спит.

-Ты еще можешь проснуться, Сэм,- Джим зябко кутался в пальто, поглядывая то на часы, то на собеседника.

-Я знаю, - Сэм кивнул.- Я сплю, но утром я проснусь. Уходи.

-Я имею в виду «проснуться по-настоящему»,- криво улыбнулся Джим.- О, брось! Ты же не думаешь, что можно спать во сне сна? Твоя подружка опасна, сломай ее и проснись – в окружении друзей, а рядом мамочка, девушка, врачи, медсестры. Ты же хочешь вернуться домой?

Сэм не ответил, но сердце сжалось как от боли. Хотел ли он домой? Он жил, работал, даже спал с мыслью о доме! Но то, что предлагал сделать этот человек – это же предательство, Саманта такого не заслуживает.

Кошмар был, но это было побочное действие лекарств, только и всего. Он даже сам не помнил, что было после пробуждения, как будто сознание двоилось. Перед глазами все плыло, а тело болело и было очень холодно, а потом как будто пришло забвение, но он видел испуг в глазах подруги, видел подозрительность в лице шефа, радость в глазах Энни, а потом Крис и Рей, когда они все выписывались… Крис тогда сказал, что это был худший кошмар в его жизни, а Рей просто протянул руку – молча, но так неожиданно.

-Хочу, но я не предам ее,- отказался Сэм.

-Напрасно,- равнодушно пожал плечами Джим.- Одно откровение – и ты проснешься дома. Подумай, Сэм. Игра стоит свеч.

-Это обман. Я тебе не верю.

-Вот и проверишь. Я желаю тебе добра, я хочу лишь помочь.

-Уходи.

Джим плотнее запахнулся в свое пальто.

-Твой выбор, Сэм,- произнес он, прежде чем раствориться в серой мути.

Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы – четыре утра. Волки, волчицы, волчата и так далее по списку.

За-ши-бись!

Это было уже предсказуемо: снова поймали преступников, но они как-то слишком неудачно не вписались в столб и погибли. Почему люди в этом времени не пристегиваются ремнями безопасности?

-Неслабый улов и как всегда у нас ни одной зацепки,- оценил Хант, подцепив багажник машины и глядя на его содержимое.- Мне то, то и вот это, и чашечку чаю, пожалуйста.

-А мне попкорн и шипучку,- подал голос Крис.

-10-8,- сообщил Хант в свою рацию, возвращаясь в Кортину.- В офис, шампусик.

-10-8? – повторил Сэм, глядя на шефа.

-Понятия не имею, как это срабатывает, но раз она так сказала, с ней это работает без сбоев,- Хант повесил трубку.

-С кем?- не понял Сэм.

-С Джонс,- раздраженно бросил Хант, прыгая на водительское сиденье.- Не тупи, Тайлер. Ждем криминалистов и едем изучать секретные материалы.

-Всем привет, простите, что опоздала,- Саманта впорхнула в офис как раз в тот момент, когда Крис заряжал пленку.- В программе кино и ты просил меня приехать только ради этого?- обратилась она к Ханту.- Мило, конечно, но нет ничего, чем бы меня можно было удивить.

-Просто смотри,- сурово перебил тот.- Крис, запускай.

Замелькали иероглифы, изображение было черно-белым и очень пикантным – на экране мультяшную героиню и мультяшного героя имело то, что имело сходство с осьминогом. В будущем ЭТО называли бы тентаклями. Пленка была всего лишь пятиминутной, но очень горячей.

-Ну, у тебя, кажется, были довольно тесные отношения с японцами,- обратился к девушке Хант, после того, как пленка кончилась. Саманта стояла, открыв рот, не в силах выдавить ни звука.- Джонс!

-А? Что? – очнулась она.- Господи, думала уже, что видела все, но такого даже я не видала,- признала она.- Где ты это взял?

-Заказал прямиком из Токио,- ухмыльнулся тот.- Вообще-то птичка напела, что одна база как раз кишмя кишит подобной порнухой, вот я и решил прихватить все и сразу.

-Господи!- вырвалось у Джонс.

-Так вот, цыпа, раз уж у тебя тесные связи с Японией,- Хант насладился смешками коллег,- выложи нам свои соображения по этому делу.

-Я?! Э… ну…- девушка порозовела от смущения.- Меня вообще здесь быть не должно, это вы копы, а я вообще-то здесь не работаю.

-Не работай,- согласился Хант.- Просто скажи наблюдения и проваливай по своим девчачьим делам.

-Ну, по крайней мере, хоть послал честно, - обиделась она.- Ладно, я не знаю, где ты это нашел, но я точно знаю, что этого тут быть просто не может. Это никак невозможно! Вообще никак! – она рубанула воздух ладонями.- Это какой-то сюр, а не дело.

-По-моему, это не сюр, а чернуха,- не согласился Хант.- Более мерзкой дряни я не видел. Ладно, я так понимаю, соображений нет. Крис, Рей, займитесь – раздайте всем для изучения. Можем обнаружить какие-то зацепки как с Виком Тайлером.

-Господи,- выдохнула Саманта, потирая вспотевший лоб.- Тентакли в семидесятых! А дальше должны быть серые люди или «ЛВЧ» - я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

-ЛСД ты хотела сказать?- не понял Хант.

-Нет, спасибо, мне хватит простого кокса,- она махнула рукой и подошла к Сэму, копавшемуся в коробке с пленками.- Этого не может быть, Сэм, точно тебе говорю!- зашептала она.- Этого просто не может быть!

-Понимаю, у меня была такая же реакция, когда я узнал, что взорвалась бомба ИРА перед школой и пострадал Рей,- ответил Тайлер.- Однако это есть. Крис, забирай это все,- он сунул всю коробку в руки молодому детективу.- Кстати, сразу хочу сказать, что графика так себе и сюжета нет.

-Ты что, увлекался хентаями?!- удивилась Джонс.- Я хоть и не против слеша и тентаклей, но это семидесятые!

-Это пародия и это не имеет отношения к японскому аниме,- Сэм глубоко вздохнул, постучав себя пальцем по губам.- Герои совершенно не такие, какими их рисуют японцы.

-Да плевать, кто как рисует, ты что, не слушаешь меня?- взбеленилась Саманта.- Сэм, это,- она ткнула рукой в сторону сгруппировавшихся вокруг коробки офицеров,- нереально! Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Семидесятые и порно-мультики из Японии – это никоим образом не совместимо ни в каком бреду.

Сэм облизнул губы.

-Я знаю, что должен был давно уже сказать это тебе, но я не мог, просто не знал, как это сделать,- тихо произнес он.

-Что?- нахмурилась девушка.- Сэм, ты о чем? Только не говори, что их рисуешь ты,- поморщилась она.

-Нет,- он пропустил подколку мимо ушей.- Мы можем поговорить наедине?

-Э… хорошо… конечно, но хоть объясни, что ты так скрываешь и стоит ли мне начинать бояться?

Сэм огляделся – Хант с равнодушным видом смотрел на людей около коробки с пленками, задумчиво покусывал карандаш и явно о чем-то думал, а остальные были слишком заняты фильмами, чем парочкой.

Сэм вышел за дверь в коридор и прошел в Бюро находок, Саманта последовала за ним, недоумевая и все еще находясь в состоянии шока от увиденного.

-Я пойму, если ты после этого не захочешь со мной общаться,- начал Сэм, облизнув губы,- но эти пленки мне кое-что напомнили.

-Оу-у-у… погоди, ты перевозбудился от мультиков?- осторожно спросила девушка.- Как бы то ни было, я думаю, что это… отчасти нормально, все-таки графика секса и все такое… хотя я люблю больше нормальное кино и хотя бы малость сюжета, но это на любителя, так что…

-Когда Филлис только сообщила, что ты… явилась в этот мир, - Сэм пропустил мимо ушей все слова подруги,- то я услышал голоса… из Гайда.

-О…- коротко произнесла Саманта.- Что-то хорошее?

-Не уверен,- качнул головой Сэм, не смея смотреть на подругу.- Я не говорил тебе, потому что не был уверен, что это нужно, что это вообще мое дело, но я понимал, что чем дальше и чем дольше я скрываю информацию, тем больше усложняю тебе здесь жизнь.

-Что?- тихо спросила Саманта.- И что?

-Я слышал врачей… я думаю, что это были врачи, по меньшей мере один – Грегори Хорс, я узнал его голос, когда он пришел сюда. Саманта, я…

-Ты знал, что со мной?- все так же тихо спросила девушка.

-Они говорили про экспериментальное лекарство и про его побочные эффекты. Они хотели попробовать его именно на тебе – сложный случай и все такое…

-И?

-Я даже сейчас не до конца уверен, что это все не игры разума, что это не кома, но тогда… тогда я просто не знал, как реагировать, я даже не знал тебя.

-И?

-Ты слышала что-нибудь оттуда?

-Нет,- она пожала плечами.

-А вот я услышал. Врачи…- Сэм снова облизнул губы,- в общем, врачи… они ввели тебе вместо лекарства какой-то психоделик-галлюциноген лизергиновой группы.

-Что?- девушка открыла рот, распахнув глаза.

-Я понимаю, что сейчас это запоздалая информация, но я уверен, что они хотели простимулировать твой мозг, подстегнуть его работу… ну или как-то так.

-Наркотиком?!- на ультразвуке спросила Саманта.

-Сэмми, я знаю, я должен был сказать тебе сразу,- мужчина попытался обнять ее, но девушка отшатнулась от него.- Я понимаю твое состояние, но я тогда думал, что твое состояние куда сложнее моего, я думал, что ты тоже слышала их…

-Не слышала,- раздавлено прошептала Саманта, неверяще глядя на друга.- И что они еще со мной сделали? Что еще ты обо мне знаешь?

-Я сомневался, что ты настоящая, что все это по-настоящему, я сомневался до декабря, когда ты…- он не договорил.

-И ты продолжал слышать голоса из Гайда?

-Они сказали, что введенное лекарство наверняка повлияло на твой мозг, они даже не верили, что ты придешь в себя и будешь полноценной личностью. А потом ты впала в кому, затем очнулась, а когда нас взяли в заложнике в детском приюте, я снова услышал голоса. Они снова начали давать тебе тот препарат, но они уже совмещали его с каким-то более сильным наркотиком-стимулятором.

Саманта отвела взгляд и опустила голову, вспомнив свое беспомощное парализованное состояние.

-Мне ничего не говорили,- зашептала она.- Мне все время врали, постоянно все скрывали, а я думала, что я действительно наркоманка… Какая ж я была дура, господи!- она закрыла лицо ладонями.

Сэм закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.

-Что ты знал о побочных действиях этого препарата? – тихо спросила Саманта спустя минуту полной тишины.

-Они не знали, что ты чувствовала, что чувствуют люди в коме, но они надеялись, что препарат справится, что ты сможешь жить…

-А я жила?- она резко взглянула на него.- Скажи мне, Тайлер, я жила?

-Это просто кома, Саманта,- попытался утешить он.- Это все иррационально, ирреально, это не настоящее…

-ЭТО – настоящее, Сэм,- она тряхнула волосами.- Для меня это все настоящее. Я осталась здесь, потому что ЭТО и только ЭТО для меня стало реальным.

-Но это сон, кома…- попытался он воззвать к ее рассудку.

-Рей едва не погиб от якобы игрушечной ненастоящей бомбы, Сэм,- серьезно ответила она.- Энни едва не погибла от лап убийцы, люди ежедневно умирают по-настоящему, кровь льется рекой, наркотики высыпаются фунтами, а для тебя это все игра?

-Сэмми…

-Говори, что ты знаешь, Сэм, говори все, что знаешь про меня, потому что богом клянусь, если ты умолчишь – я убью тебя,- глаза девушки полыхнули яростью.

-Действие этого препарата… в общем, врачи были не уверены, но подозревали, что тебе пришлось бы бороться с кошмарами в коме. В общем-то, так и произошло. В ирреальном мире приступы истерического восторга и нежности ко всему на свете сменялись припадками ненависти, неуправляемого страха и садистского стремления резать и рвать на куски живую плоть. Саманта, я знаю, что ты долгое время не могла понять, откуда в тебе эта страсть к убийствам, откуда желание выпускать кишки всем врагам, спускать с лестницы бывших любовников и…- он запнулся, заметив нарастающую ярости подруги, но тем не менее продолжил.- Я думал, что раз ты воспринимаешь это все реально, то ты справишься. Я не мог сказать тебе, что это не зависит от тебя, что зверь внутри тебя – это лекарство, которое пытается тебя вылечить.

-Они кололи мне его и потом, ты это слышал?- спросила она.

-Я слышал,- Сэм отвел взгляд, не в силах больше выносить гнева и презрения в глазах подруги.- И да, они продолжили курс после того, как ты очнулась в больнице после пулевого ранения. Думаю, что тогда, в детском доме ты как раз была под сильной дозой этого наркотика и только поэтому настолько хладнокровно пристрелила в упор троих вооруженных людей, даже не задумываясь о психике детей.

-Я только-только научилась выносить саму себя, Сэм,- горько сказала Саманта.- Я только-только научилась контролировать себя, подчинять разум и тело, все мои инстинкты убийцы, но, выходит, это все зря? Власть имеет только наркотик в моих венах, так? Выходит, все, ради чего я работала здесь, через что прошла, что вынесла вместе со всеми – это просто галлюцинация? И Хант, и проклятое водохранилище, и Алан, и Кокс, и Харнс, и Лиза, и Энни, и моя мать – это все результат психоделика, который сделал из меня истеричку и психопатку, опасную для общества? Да, Тайлер? Скажешь, что Кокс или Хорнс были правы, что хотели меня выцарапать отсюда, пока я не разнесла этот мир ко всем чертям собачьим? Или может Лиза делала благородное дело, пытаясь утопить нас троих в дерьме?

Сэм молчал.

Саманта подошла к двери и приоткрыла ее.

-Я думала, что ты мой друг, Тайлер,- добила она.- Я действительно думала, что ты больше, черт подери, чем друг, что ты мне как брат, а ты просто наслаждался шоу Тайлер-Джонс – наркоманки и психопатки под дозой. Это было смешно, да, Тайлер?

Сэм по-прежнему молчал, но смог найти смелость покачать головой.

-Отвечай!- закричала Саманта.- Смешно было наблюдать за тем, как я каждый раз забавно барахтаюсь, пытаясь вцепиться в этот мир как в соломинку?

-Нет, это было страшно,- тихо ответил Сэм.

Девушка резко отошла от двери и схватила мужчину за грудки.

-Смотри мне в глаза, когда говоришь со мной!- приказала она.- Ты счастлив, что я вела себя как идиотка с теми, с кем я работала, а?- она встряхнула его.- Смешно было смотреть на то, как я убивала все, что хоть вздыхало не так в твою сторону или в сторону Ханта? Или тебе было весело, когда я загибалась от того, что действительно начала принимать наркоту, хотя видит бог я боролась как могла? Или может на бис было особенно весело видеть, как я направляю оружие в единственного человека, в которого безгранично поверила, несмотря на все его выкрутасы, а, Тайлер?

Дверь едва слышно скрипнула.

-Отвечай!- прорычала Саманта.

-Не смешно, - Сэм так и не смог посмотреть ей в глаза.

-Я лишилась всего, Тайлер,- она встряхнула его.- Я даже сбежала отсюда, только бы не навредить тебе и ему, потому что мне уже не в первый раз говорят, что я опасна, а ты в это время наслаждался бесплатным шоу «Тайлер-Джонс на арене цирка!»? Так, Тайлер? – она схватила его за горло, второй рукой ударив в живот.- Это смешно, да?

-Джонс!- Хант не успел ухватить ее – она ударила Сэма ногой в живот. Тайлер захрипел и упал на четвереньки.

-Смешно видеть, как из меня сделали чудовище, Тайлер? – кричала она.- Смешно видеть убийцу поневоле, а?

-Джонс, прекрати!- Хант едва удерживал Саманту, оттесняя ее от Тайлера.

-Я доверяла тебе как самой себе, а ты ничуть не лучше Кокса! – кричала девушка, отбиваясь от рук Ханта.- Пусти меня! Он должен был сказать мне сразу же, - накинулась она на Ханта.- А что он сделал? Что, Джин? Наслаждался тем, во что я превращаюсь! Я готова была жизнь отдать, только бы он вернулся в свой чертов Гайд нормальным, жил и радовался жизни, а он смеялся за моей спиной, когда мне вливали яд в вены, делая из меня циркового урода, убийцу и психопата. Алиса, говоришь, да? Алиса, но не в Стране Чудес, а в корпорации «Амбрелла». В моих клетках вирус, я мутирую, а Сэм Тайлер как садист просто наблюдает за тем, что происходит.

-Джонс, успокойся,- почему-то мягко просил Джин, держа ее руки за ее спиной.

-Саманта, мне правда очень жаль,- Сэм с мольбой взглянул на девушку.- Я виноват, я знаю, но я действительно не знал, что это настолько важно, что ты сама этого не знаешь.

-Хочешь знать, что знаю я, Тайлер? – прорычала она.- Хочешь расскажу твое настоящее будущее? Хочешь знать, что Майя не вернется к тебе, что ты сойдешь с ума в своем чистом кабинете, что по ночам ты будешь выть от ужаса, просыпаясь в холодном поту от бесконечных криков, преследующих тебе во снах, что перестанешь различать сон и реальность, а? Что скажешь на это? Т-вирус мутировал, город в опасности, мир в опасности – Тайлер-Джонс чертов мутант и убийца, ты доволен? Твои кошмары уже показали тебе твое альтернативное будущее, ублюдок. Наслаждайся им, пока можешь.

-Джонс, уймись! - Хант встряхнул ее.- Хватит уже оба!

-Я держу себя под контролем, но пока не настолько уверенно, как бы хотелось, - Саманта даже не обратила на шефа внимания, глядя на побелевшего Сэма,- так что держись от меня подальше, любитель азартных зрелищ, я могу выпустить тебе кишки и даже не почувствовать угрызений совести, - она расслабила руки и Хант отпустил ее, поняв, что драки больше не будет. Саманта отошла к двери, но обернулась.- Ах да, - как бы вспомнила она, глядя на Сэма,- что там еще может сделать это лекарство? Очередной побочкой будет лишение совести или сразу влачение жалкого существования получеловека-полуробота, способного только работать по команде, как собака? Большое спасибо за откровенность, Сэм, и иди в задницу со своим Гайдом.

Она вышла за дверь.

-Обычно она сразу отрывает яйца или разбивает нос, - Хант строго взглянул на Тайлера,- так что что бы там ни было, уверен, ты получил за дело.

-Я не мог ей сказать, - прошептал Сэм.- Я просто не знал, как и когда.

-Что, грязные делишки из Гайда?- Хант сузил глаза.

-Именно,- Сэм опустил голову.

-Мне нужно что-то знать?

-Это… наши с ней дела, шеф.

-Хорошо, потому что если бы я узнал о предательстве друга, а я так понимаю, это было как раз прямое обвинение тебя в нем, ты бы так легко не отделался,- Хант упер в него палец.- Но раз это ваши с цыпой дела, разберись с этим и мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь. Даже если она тебя кастрирует – мне плевать, но наведи с ней мосты. Скоро чертов бал, придется держать лицо, а я не хочу проблем с мэром и масонами, хотя не буду возражать, если она прямо там даст тебе пинка, хотя думаю, она благороднее и сумеет сыграть на публику.

-Она все сумеет, шеф, и я постараюсь загладить вину.

-Бальзам на сердце, только береги лицо если что,- посоветовал Хант, выходя за дверь.

-Сэмми…- Сэм закрыл лицо руками и сполз на пол, сгорбившись.

Джонс как ни странно не сбежала, наоборот, вернулась в офис, перевернула всю коробку с пленками, нашла едва заметную запись на дне и сунула ее под нос Ханту, после чего попросила его больше не вызывать ее по ерунде и быстро покинула офис под недоуменные взгляды офицеров.

Позже выяснилось, что запись была сделана двумя молодыми шалопаями со связями в кино-бизнесе, которые, прослышав про удачу Вика Тайлера, так же захотели урвать свой кусок пирога, но немного в другом жанре. Молодчиков поймали, арестовали в два дня, дело передали в суд, а квартиру, где и рисовали аниме, опечатали.

И даже несмотря на то, что Сэм отличился в этом деле и первым понял где именно происходит зарисовка незамысловатых сюжетов мультиков, Хант не произнес ни слова благодарности в его сторону.

Как показалось Сэму, серость проникла и в этот цветущий мир плюсом к отчаянию, тоске и одиночеству.

Джим обманул его, вынудив раскрыть карты перед единственным человеком, кто хоть как-то понимал и защищал его от кошмарного времени и не менее кошмарного начальника.


	96. Chapter 96

Дни текли медленно, безрадостно, Сэм почти перестал спать, не мог ни думать, ни работать. Он пробовал вызвать Саманту по рации, но на его призыв никто не откликнулся. Вероятнее всего, это работало только между Хантом и Джонс. Сэм конечно попросил его самого связаться с ней, но он отказался, сказав, что не намерен облегчать жизнь тому, кто своими руками роет себе могилу.

Тем не менее, внутренние отношения Саманты и Сэма лично на шефе почти не сказались.

В паб Сэм зашел только 13 июня, снова ожидая, что Нельсон скажет про тьму в его душе, даст какой-нибудь совет, но бармен только скользнул по нему взглядом, кивнул и вернулся к своей работе.

Сэм вздохнул – сам виноват, даже тут ему никто не рад.

-Давно не приходил, друг,- осторожно заметил Нельсон, когда Сэм подошел к стойке бара.

-Не мог,- коротко ответил Сэм.- Мне как обычно.

Нельсон покачал головой, налил виски и подал клиенту.

-На этот раз, мой храбрец, выпивка действительно не поможет,- серьезно сказал Нельсон.

-Я не знаю, что мне поможет,- Сэм залпом проглотил виски и попросил повторить.- Хоть в петлю лезь.

-Все не настолько плохо, парень, если ты постараешься разобраться в себе.

-Я просто хочу домой. Я разобрался только в этом. Но вот ведь штука – я знаю, что со мной, знаю, где я, но я не знаю почему. Я даже не могу понять, причем тут Саманта.

-Леди действительно ни при чем, - Нельсон оперся о стойку.- Дело только в тебе. Каждый твой поступок, каждая мысль что-то меняет в судьбе.

-Ничего это не меняет,- Сэм снова проглотил виски и потер лицо ладонями.- Я хочу пойти до конца, хочу разобраться во всем, но мне страшно. Я уже потерял подругу, ее доверие, я черт подери вообще все потерял.

-Ты не потерял ее, Сэм,- Нельсон светло улыбнулся.- Поверь, звезда очень любит тебя и очень переживает за тебя.

-Знаю.

-Поговори с ней. Уверен, она все поймет правильно. Поговори с Хантом, он поможет.

-Не хочу я с ним говорить, он ничего не понимает. Даже ты ничего не понимаешь, а с Самантой у меня больше нет возможностей общаться.

-Ты не пробовал, тогда как ты можешь говорить про то, что все потеряно? – Нельсон перекинул полотенце на плечо и распрямился.- Помни, что все можно изменить, пока судьба дает тебе шанс. Воспользуйся им.

-Воспользоваться?- Сэм поднял голову.- Думаешь, нужно идти до конца с ней?

-Ты меня не слушаешь, друг,- сокрушенно покачал головой Нельсон.- Я не говорю о насилии, я говорю о доверии, прощении. Обратись к ней, поговори, она все поймет, простит, все наладится.

-Привет, Нельсон, мне как всегда и колоду карт,- заявил Хант, входя в паб в сопровождении Криса и Рея.- Тайлер, ты в игре или как?

-Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор,- вздохнул Сэм.

-Выбор есть всегда, приятель,- самодовольно сообщил Хант, забирая карты и поручая Крису позаботиться о выпивке, а Рею – о свободном столике.- Ты можешь играть и выиграть или сдаться, даже не попробовав. Ну так что?

Наверное, именно эти слова подтолкнули Сэма и дали ему сил для принятия решения.

-Я в игре,- Сэм сел на свободный стул и достал деньги.

К трем часам ночи игра медленно пошла на спад. Крис покинул столик первым, сказав, что на сегодня с ней достаточно проигрышей, а Рей так и вовсе медленно закипал всю игру, а под конец едва не сорвался.

-Судьба к тебе благосклонна, Тайлер,- заявил поскучневший Хант, когда Сэм взял тридцатую по счету партию.- Черт, да ты просто везунчик. Может, сходим на скачки в воскресенье? Ах, дерьмо, этот бал…

Сэм равнодушно оглядел выигрыш и допил десятую порцию виски. Странно, но сегодня действительно что-то произошло. Что бы он ни делал, как бы ни играл, ему везло. Карты были как будто меченые, как будто сами липли к его рукам, а вот дела шефа были хуже всех.

-Кем будешь?- Сэм подпер подбородок и поднял на шефа мутный пьяный взгляд.

-Великолепным мужиком как и всегда,- пафосно заявил тот, кидая карты на стол.- А ты? Пасхальным Кроликом или Зубной феей?

-Джентльменом в маске.

-О, черт,- хохотнул Хант.- Там все будут в маске и все будут джентльменами, если только они не бабы.

-А Саманта?

-Что Саманта? Пусть только попробует не явиться.

-Кем она будет?

-Ангелочком, она так говорила.

-Значит, врет.

-Эй, она не врет!

-Нет, врет.

-Нет, не врет!

-Шеф, это маскарад, подумай сам, стала бы она говорить тебе о своей маске? Это интрига, розыгрыш.

-Я не люблю интриги и еще меньше я люблю розыгрыши, если они имеют отношение ко мне.

-А ты тут причем?

-При всем, потому что я всегда при всем. Ты идешь домой?

Сэм встал, покачиваясь.

-Иду. Господи…

-Ты не умеешь пить,- заметил так же покачивающийся Джин.

-Все я умею.

-А вот и нет.

-А вот и да.

-Нет.

-Да и прекрати спорить.

-Я шериф, буду делать, что хочу!- Джин выпятил грудь.

Сэм улыбнулся. Все-таки иногда в этом здоровяке просыпался настоящий ребенок, очень упрямый и наглый.

-Ты же даже ключ в зажигание не вставишь,- заметил Сэм, облокачиваясь о бронзовый бок Кортины.

-Тайлер, если надо, я даже тебе вставлю. Кляп в рот, к примеру. Садись давай и поехали.

Сэм как мешок с картошкой свалился на сиденье и почти сразу же уснул.

-Ты решился, да, Сэм?- спросила девочка в красном платье, держа в руках игрушечного клоуна.- Ты хочешь домой?

-Я ничего не решил, отстань от меня,- застонал Сэм.- Оставь меня в покое.

-Только подумай, Сэм,- сладко улыбнулась девочка,- БАМ! - и ты дома.

-Нет!- вскрикнул он, вскочив и ударившись головой о крышу машины.

-А-а-а! Что? О, че-е-ерт!- рядом точно так же подскочил шеф, тем же образом припечатавшись макушкой.- Тайлер, прекрати орать, полоумный говнюк!

-Шеф?- Сэм протер глаза, подумав, что ему уже в который раз приснился кошмар, но нет, они оба благополучно уснули прямо около дома Сэма.

-Нет, твою мать, святая Магдалина,- Хант потер голову и поморщился.- Мне снилась голая Брижит Бардо и ящик коньяка столетней выдержки,- пожаловался он.

-Можешь не говорить, чему ты был рад больше,- поморщился так же и Сэм, потирая голову.- Мы тут спали?

-А ты думал, что я тебе египетский раб – тащить твою тощую задницу на второй этаж? Шесть утра! Шесть утра, а я уже на ногах.

-Ты в машине,- поправил Сэм.

-Пошел вон,- оскорбился Джин. – Чтобы на работу явился вовремя или оштрафую за опоздание. Все, проваливай.

Сэм открыл дверь и вышел на улицу, разминая спину. Все-таки, сон в машине не самое лучшее, что с ним могло произойти, но и далеко не самое плохое. Близость шефа делала все кошмары на порядок слабее. Жаль, что он не телепат и не умеет залезать в голову как Джонс, а то наверняка смог бы вообще избавить Сэма от всех кошмаров одним своим полусонным встрепано-взъерошенным видом.

Кортина рванула вниз по улице так, как будто за ней гнались все черти ада, а Сэм поднялся к себе и принял душ. Все равно спать уже нет смысла.

Работы в пятницу просто не получилось, люди были слишком взволнованы предстоящим событием. Энни сидела как на иголках, каждый час звоня в ателье и узнавая, все ли готово, а около двух часов дня узнала последние новости, после чего, дрожа с ног до головы постучалась в кабинет шефа и, войдя внутрь, вылетела оттуда с довольной улыбкой уже через две минуты.

-Платье готово!- сияя, сообщила она Сэму. – Шеф меня отпустил. Сегодня последняя примерка, а завтра салон красоты, чтобы к воскресенью быть неотразимой.

-Ты всегда неотразима,- улыбнулся Сэм.

Рей и Крис довольно громко обсуждали свои костюмы, стоя в углу офиса и махая руками.

Сэм толкнул дверь кабинета Ханта.

-Да? – тот был занят разговором по телефону, сидя в кресле и задрав ноги на стол.- Никаких лишних побрякушек – не тебе это носить,- заявил он в трубку, сверкнув глазами на своего заместителя.- Что? Нет, ладно, пусть будут. Сегодня заеду. Все, - он бросил трубку и откинулся на спинку кресла и закурил.- Черте что,- выдохнул он.- Столько мороки из-за каких-то тряпок. У меня так даже на свадьбе не было.

-Два совершенно разных мероприятия,- согласился Сэм.- Народ сегодня просто бешеный.

-Народ всегда бешеный. У меня уже голова болит от этого шума. Эй!- он снял ноги со стола, подошел к двери и гаркнул на раскричавшихся друзей.- Хотите орать – марш в коридор.

-Простите, шеф,- извинился Крис.

-Больше не будем,- согласился с другом Рей.

-Марш по домам и чтобы в воскресенье была оба как огурцы,- приказал Хант обоим.- Всем остальным – до понедельника, а теперь быстро сделали мне тихо и чтобы через пять минут я слышал, как звенит комар у меня над ухом.

Сэм уселся на диванчик, довольно улыбаясь. Свой костюм он забрал утром, когда только открылись ателье и магазины.

-Чего скалишься?- накинулся на него Хант.- Если б знал, сколько мороки с этими костюмами, я бы лучше сбежал из города.

-Ты приказал всем быть в полной боевой готовности, так что и ты никуда не сбежишь.

-Был бы выбор, сбежал бы. Ну что, за тряпками?

-Мой костюм уже дома.

-Тогда я поехал за своим, а ты как хочешь. Могли бы прокатиться вдвоем, а потом в паб,- предложил он.

Сэм чуть растянул губы в улыбке. В этом весь Хант – ему обязательно нужен зритель всех его выкрутасов и причуд. Ладно, пусть вдвоем за костюмом, а потом в паб.

-Поехали,- он поднялся и вышел из кабинета.

Ожидание бала длилось так невыносимо долго, что хотелось выть. Весь день субботы прошел в празднованиях Дня рождения Ее Величества, так что ожидание бала отошло на второй план, а вот все утро воскресенья было проведено в предвкушении и тревоге. Энни позвонила в десять и сказала, что шеф за ней заедет, а потом они вместе приедут к Сэму. Очевидно, что Крис и Рей решили приехать самостоятельно.

На часах было уже два часа пополудни, Сэм как раз поправлял плащ, стоя перед зеркалом, когда в дверь постучали.

-Хорошо еще, что вчера все было спокойно,- с порога заявил Хант, заходя внутрь,- потому что если бы не дай бог что стряслось, хрен бы я куда сегодня поехал. Мне дороже спокойствие горожан, чем все благотворительные пьянки вместе взятые.

-И тебе добрый день,- согласился Сэм, у которого суббота так же прошла довольно нервно. Хант позвонил рано утром и в приказном порядке распорядился собрать команду и ехать патрулировать улицы, потому что вполне могли начаться массовые беспорядки в честь праздника, но все было спокойно, если не считать пары стачек между гуляющими и одной разбитой витрины магазина. Нарушителей как положено отвезли в управление, оформили, оштрафовали и Сэм очень просил не портить день и отпустить всех по домам, на что Хант долго сверкал глазами, но в конечном итоге сдался и пообещал потом всем надрать уши как следует.

Домой же Сэм пришел за полночь и едва коснувшись головой подушки, уснул от усталости и нервов.

-А где Энни? – Сэм поправил маску и снова оглядел себя в зеркале.

-В машине. Ты закончил вертеться перед зеркалом как девчонка? Нам два часа ехать.

-Загородный дом?

-Дом,- фыркнул Хант, оттаскивая Сэма от зеркала, поправляя берет и одергивая камзол,- это не дом, Гамлет, это имение, так что почему ты думаешь, пришлось наряжаться во все это?

Сэм придирчиво оглядел преобразившегося начальника – неугомонный великолепный ковбой не стал изменять себе, изменив лишь костюм. Один черт, как подумал Сэм, что ковбой, что Генрих VIII, хотя Хант в историческом костюме смотрелся просто сногсшибательно.

-А маска где?- поинтересовался Сэм, оглядывая Его Величество.

-В машине. В ней неудобно и ни черта не видно дорогу. Так мы идем?

-Идем.

Сэм пропустил вперед себя короля, вышел сам и запер дверь.

Энни стояла около машины, нервно поглядывая то на дверь дома, то вниз улицы.

-Не замерзнешь, русалка?- Хант прошел на водительское место.

Сэм едва не открыл рот, увидев свою подругу: волосы тщательно завиты и усыпаны крошечными заколками-жемчужинами, на фигуре сложного кроя серебристо-зеленое воздушное длинное платье, а на ногах серебристые туфли на изящном каблуке.

-Морская богиня?- на всякий случай уточнил Сэм, целуя девушке руку.

-Не знаю, наверное просто нимфа или наяда,- она порозовела.

Сэм открыл перед ней дверь машины и помог сесть – Хант тихо застонал, но вмешиваться не стал.

Дом, а вернее действительно имение, поражало всякое воображение помпезностью и размахом.

Народу хватало – маски, шелк, кружева, ленты, сияние дешевых побрякушек и золота, запахи дорогих духов, сигарет, хорошей кожи и возбуждения.

-Ну и сколько тут ангелов?- пробормотал Хант, вплывая в зал величественной походкой и тут же подхватывая с подноса бокал шампанского.

-Почему ангелов?- не понял Сэм.

-Потому что,- отрезал тот, поправляя берет.- Черт, надо было одеться ковбоем.

-Что, власть давит?- съязвил Сэм.

-Нет, Йорик, в самый раз, благодарю,- сдержанно и необычайно культурно ответил тот.- Если что, пойду потусуюсь с вон той Белоснежкой,- кивнул Джин на белокурую красотку в белых одеждах и с белыми крылышками бабочки за спиной.

-Это даже не ангел, а фея,- попытался возразить Сэм, но Хант его уже не слышал, как лайнер пробираясь среди народа.

Энни неловко топталась рядом, не зная, то ли ей лучше отойти и самостоятельно развлечь себя, то ли напомнить кавалеру, что они в общем-то пришли вместе.

-Эм… Сэм, выпьем шампанского?- спросила она.

-Да, конечно,- рассеянно ответил он, оглядывая зал и гадая, кем могла нарядиться Джонс.

-Сэм, если я мешаю, просто скажи, я не обижусь,- тихо попросила Энни.

-Нет… Что? Господи, нет, Энни! – всполошился он.- Просто я не знаю, приехала ли Саманта или же все-таки решила проигнорировать мероприятие. Она не большой любитель столпотворения и внимания к себе.

-А кем она решила нарядиться?- Энни осмотрела зал – от обилия красок кружилась голова.

-В том-то и дело, что она не сказала. Ладно, думаю, Джин разберется сам. Потанцуем?

-С удовольствием,- Энни наконец-то улыбнулась и расслабилась.

Хант явился около получаса спустя, потирая красную от пощечины щеку.

-Даже не спрашивай,- приказал он на недоуменный взгляд Сэма.

-Да и не думал. Нашел ее?

-По-твоему, она стала бы меня бить по щеке?

Сэм пожал плечами. Откровенно говоря, кто же знал, что могла бы сделать Джонс?

-Ты что, щипал женщин за грудь или шептал им непристойности?

-Предлагал пообжиматься наверху,- то ли серьезно, то ли в шутку ответил Хант, залпом опрокидывая в себя бокал коньяка.

Сэм приподнял обе брови.

-С ангелочками?- на всякий случай уточнил он, оглядывая порозовевшего начальника.

Все понятно, тот не стал мудрствовать лукаво и просто целенаправленно искал только ангелов, вместо того, чтобы осмотреться и найти женщину, максимально похожую на Джонс.

-Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но она не настолько глупа, чтобы наряжаться ангелом,- шепнул Сэм.

-Это еще почему?- буквально обиделся Хант.

-Ну, я не думаю, что это в ее образе. Скорее нужно искать среди чертовок или ведьм.

-Или королев,- Хант как раз проводил взглядом красотку в золотом наряде с короной на голове. Сэм взглянул на сверкающие безделушки в ушах, волосах и на пальцах женщины, чье лицо было закрыто полумаской, настолько портящей ее облик, что трудно было предположить, кого именно изображала женщина, и лишь покачал головой. Саманта хоть и не особенно любит украшения, все же не позволит настолько себя изуродовать нагромождением бижутерии и тем более не станет надевать такую страшноватую маску.

Взгляд мужчины уперся в статную женщину в замысловатом платье с черным лифом с умопомрачительным корсажем, достойном любой леди Тюдор, алыми пышными юбками, украшенными черными и белыми карточными мастями пик и червей. Ничего особенного – Красная Королева из Страны Чудес, гордость, стать, вот только женщина явно перебарщивала с довольно холодным взглядом глаз из-под узкой маски-домино. Королева Мария Тюдор, Кровавая Мэри, дочь Генриха VIII – это подходило ей больше, чем довольно вздорная, но в целом веселая правительница из мультфильма. Ничего лишнего из украшений, как будто женщина решила поражать не блеском драгоценностей, а самой собой: убранные в сложную прическу темные волосы с небольшой тиарой, массивные серьги, сверкавшие рубинами при свете ламп, и тяжелый крест в колье.

-Даже думать забудь,- Хант смотрел на женщину с таким видом, как будто его готовились сослать на необитаемый остров на всю жизнь.- Наверняка цыпа – жена какой-то большой шишки. К такой просто так не сунешься.

Женщина улыбнулась кавалерам, окруживших ее – улыбка настоящей хозяйки: холодная, вежливая, словно делающая очень большое одолжение уже тем, что ее обладательница снизошла до беседы с людьми, и чуть вздернула подбородок.

-Вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе,- заметил Сэм.- Мэри, дочь Генриха, она же прототип Красной Королевы и ты, ее папочка, согласно истории.

-Не думаю, что она годится мне в дочки,- задумчиво ответил Хант, странным образом не пожирая красотку глазами, а лишь изредка поглядывая на нее и тут же отводя взгляд.

-Что, не твой тип?- поддразнил Сэм, уже ожидая взбучки, но Хант лишь вздохнул и отпил из бокала.

-Это очень дорогая цыпа, Сэм,- спокойно сказал он.- Такой нужен не коп, а как минимум принц.

-Ты король, а она королева, но это же маски, ты ничем не рискуешь.

И снова Хант лишь покачал головой.

-На ней маска, это верно, но она – не маска.

-Господа… о, Ваше Величество!- Питер Пэн сорвал с себя маску и шутливо склонился перед Хантом.- Очень рад приветствовать вас, господа.

-Сэр,- Хант так же не стал выходить из роли, кивнув в качестве приветствия.

-Сэр,- Сэм вежливо поздоровался, ответив легким поклоном.

-А Вы должно быть принц, детектив Тайлер? – мэр чуть прищурился на него.

-Призрак Оперы,- Сэм поправил полумаску, скрывавшую половину его лица.

-Потрясающе! – обрадовался мэр.- Именно так я его и представлял. А где же ваши очаровательные спутницы, джентльмены?

-Эм… Энни ушла попудрить носик,- ответил Сэм, видя, что Хант как-то не горит откровенничать о полном провале по поиску Саманты,- а мисс Тайлер-Джонс… признаться, мы приехали порознь и мы даже не знаем, как она выглядит.

-Уверяю вас, выглядит она просто божественно,- широко улыбнулся мэр.

-Кто она?- напрямую спросил Хант.

-Проявите свое чутье, инспектор, - шутливо обиделся мэр.- Это женщина-загадка.

-Коломбина?- Сэм взглянул на стройную девушку в черно-белом платье с рисунками-ромбами.

Мэр насмешливо фыркнул, качнув головой в зеленом колпаке.

-Увы, мой друг, но Вы ошиблись. Кстати, а Ваша очаровательная спутница… м-м-м… мисс Картрайт? Кто она? Фея? Принцесса? Маркиза?

-Русалка,- ответил Хант, оглядывая женщин.

-Нимфа,- поправил Сэм, как раз замечая воздушные зелено-серебристые одеяния Энни.- Вот, кстати, и она.

-Добрый вечер, сэр,- Энни мило улыбнулась.

-О, прелестно! – Питер Пэн поклонился ниже, но схватился за ребра и разогнулся.- Прошу прощения, врачи еще не рекомендуют столь галантные манеры, но если бы не богиня вечера, я бы здесь сейчас не стоял, неправда ли?- он подмигнул Сэму.

-Так она богиня? – снова влез Хант.

-Вы нетерпеливы, мистер Хант,- Питер Пэн замер на полуслове, когда мимо величественно прошла Красная Королева, даже не обратив на группу людей внимания. – Не думаю, что Ее Величество была настолько же хороша, но Королева вечера просто ослепительна, не находите?

-О, да!- вырвалось у Сэма.- То есть… да, очень мила,- поправился он на немой укор в глазах Энни.

-И кто она? – Хант облизнул губы.- Дочь какого-нибудь богача или его веселая женушка?

-О, она прибыла одна и совершенно инкогнито,- мэр вздохнул, когда Красная Королева обернулась на вопрос какого-то Арлекина – грудь в глубоком декольте поднялась от вздоха, алые губы чуть растянулись в вежливой улыбке, она кивнула и подала руку действительно по-королевски. Как раз начались танцы и заиграла музыка.- Прошу меня извинить, господа, приятного вечера, наслаждайтесь и чувствуйте себя как дома,- он спешно откланялся, отходя в сторону к рослому Гному в компании Пастушки.

-Ладно, не скучайте, детишки,- Хант поправил берет, приосанился и четким курсом направился прямо к какой-то брюнетке в белом платье греческой богини.

-Он же не серьезно?- спросил Сэм у подруги.- Саманта не стала бы одеваться в белое.

-Может, она вообще не приехала?- Энни взглянула на танцующих людей.

-Потанцуем? – предложил Сэм, склонившись перед своей дамой. Ну ее, эту Джонс, никуда она не денется.

Нимфа зарделась.

Только ради этого бала пришлось брать уроки танцев и высоких, и слишком хороших манер, только ради одного вечера пришлось выложить кругленькую сумму на наряд и украшения, и тем более пришлось довести до слез парикмахершу, приказав сделать все в точности по заказанному, но эффект того стоил – Саманта выглядела поистине благородно. И пусть сверкавшие в украшениях камни были всего лишь цветным стеклом, а ткань платья была не настоящим шелком, замены вполне подошли, ее образ вышел завершенным. Хотя в целом Джонс не горела желанием вообще являться, но именно этого от нее и ожидали, следовательно, явиться во всем блеске и великолепии было делом чести.

Питер Пэн любезно согласился не разглашать ее тайны до официального объявления благодарностей, а остальное было делом техники, капельки кокетства и далеко не фальшивой высокомерности. В конце концов, она заслужила все это – и внимание мужчин, вившихся вокруг нее, и почтение к ее образу, и подобострастие прислуги, оказывавшейся в пределах взгляда, стоило лишь ей пожелать бокал шампанского или вина, и зависть пополам с ревностью в глазах женщин, увидевших в ней настоящую конкурентку, и желание в глазах мужчин-спутников, и танцы, и веселье, и общий дух роскоши. Пусть ненадолго, но побыть настоящей королевой, хотя ее образ был взят не по той сказке, которую так часто упоминает шеф, а несколько из другой оперы… то есть фильма, где персонаж был куда более хладнокровным и жестоким, чем в мультике или даже истории.

И чего ей не хотелось больше всего, так это нос к носу столкнуться с Хантом, Тайлером и Энни. Впрочем, Энни в ее воздушном наряде была хороша и свежа, Сэм немного переусердствовал – фильм по книге выйдет лишь в начале миллениума, а Хант… что ж, Саманта и он могли бы неплохо смотреться вместе, но смотреться ни вместе, ни порознь как-то не хотелось.

Глядя, как шеф схлопотал пощечину от жены какого-то дельца, Саманта лишь холодно улыбнулась. Чудак-человек, неужели он решил, что она хоть еще раз в жизни наденет белое? Наверное, стоило бы сказать ему, что она не хотела желать ему лишиться парочки-другой зубов от ревнивых мужей, но это был ее вечер, так что пусть бы шеф и команда пошли бы куда подальше и дали бы ей возможность просто отдохнуть в компании пусть и богатых снобов под масками добродетели и легкости, но зато неплохих танцоров и ухажеров.

-Позвольте пригласить Вас на танец, Ваше Величество?- с приятной хрипотцой обратился к ней высокий мужчина в черном плаще, с характерно-бледной загримированной кожей и тщательно прорисованными струйками крови на губах.

-Не откажусь, граф,- она ответила книксеном на его поклон.

На секунду отвлекшись на вошедших в двери Плуто и Микки Мауса – Криса и Рея соответственно, Саманта подала своему кавалеру руку и прошла в круг танцующих.

-…здорово, да?- прямо над ухом раздался голос Ханта, уверенно прижимающего к себе какую-то Принцессу в ядовито-розовом пышном платье, белом парике, сжимающую серебристую палочку в руке – то ли волшебница, то ли бред больного японца – поклонника аниме.

-Это потрясающе! Просто волшебно! – спутница Генриха Тюдора обладала приторным серебристым голоском подстать образу розового кремового торта.

Спутник же Саманты был немногословен, но притягивал совсем не болтовней о пустых делах, сколько ощущением могучей внутренней силы. Тот самый магнит как с Харнсом, от которого просто так не уйти и мимо не пройти.

Дракула был просто непередаваемо галантен – никакого применения грубоватой силы Тюдора-Ханта по отношению к бедной розовой Принцессе, никаких шуточек, вообще ничего, кроме почтения и такта, как будто она в самом деле была королевской крови. Руки в тонких шелковых перчатках уверенно и бережно обхватывали кисть и талию девушки, глаза сверкали из-под маски, скрывавшей его лицо до скул, а накрашенные губы ядовито ухмылялись, как будто он и правда был голодным вампиром, что вот-вот вцепится в горло жертвы. Но почему-то именно ощущение некоей опасности заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по венам, грудь – нервно вздыматься в узком корсете, а губы – открываться навстречу его губам, стоило ему только наклониться к ней и шепнуть:

-Сбежим вместе?

Дыхание мужчины обожгло шею как огнем, по спине побежали мурашки – это был страх, священный трепет, бешеное желание и То Самое ощущение смертельной опасности, что влекло ее к Джеку.

Кажется, она толкнула кого-то, кажется, даже успела бросить:

-Прошу прощения,- прежде чем Дракула поманил ее за собой через зал, следуя впереди как пастух, ведя овцу на заклание.

Наверное, так действует Зов вампира, если они вообще существуют. Наверное, если бы вампиры жили как повелители ночи, именно так они заманивали бы невинных дев в свои дьявольские сети… Вот только Саманта уже давно не была невинной, не верила в вампиров и прочую нечисть, и была совершенно уверена, что найти в Великобритании святого ирландца намного проще, чем отыскать девственницу.

Дракула поманил ее в сад, освещенный фонариками и гирляндами, прямо вглубь, где царил полумрак и куда едва доносились голоса гуляющих.

Высокий мужчина странным образом казался знакомым, и то ощущение смертельной опасности лишь усилилось, стоило только покинуть зал и толпу разодетых бездельников.

Он подошел ближе, проведя пальцами в шелке по шее девушки, будто бы оценивая место возможного укуса.

-Так просто,- шепнул он, надвигаясь на нее и ловя в кольцо рук только загнав к дереву.- Жесточайшая из королев во власти ночного охотника,- промурлыкал он, наклоняясь к ее губам.- Волшебно…- выдохнул он в ее губы перед тем, как накрыть их своими.

Поцелуй длился лишь миг – он отстранился и зло захохотал шакальим смехом. Саманта с силой дернулась, но мужчина ее удержал и перехватил ее руки, готовые ударить, за ее же спиной, развернув ее лицом к дереву.

-Правда же так лучше, Саманта?- его дыхание снова обожгло ее ухо.

-Отпусти меня, психопат!- взвизгнула она, замерев – его хватка была профессиональной и крайне болезненной: движение, и она бы вывихнула себе руки, но не освободилась.- Отпусти, Китс!

-Польщен тем, что ты помнишь меня, моя дорогая королева,- хохотнул он, дернув ее – она закусила губу от боли, прострелившей плечо.- Обещай, что не будешь драться и я тебя отпущу,- холодно приказал он.

-Я сломаю тебе шею… ублюдок…- она стиснула зубы.

-Ну же, девочка, - подбодрил он, давя на ее руки.- Я могу сломать это прекрасное тело, а могу дать ему свободу. Одно лишь слово, Саманта…

-Я не пойду с тобой, выродок!- застонала она.

-Жаль,- искренне огорчился он,- но я говорю лишь о сиюминутном удовольствии. Просто дай слово, что обойдемся без драк и я тебя отпущу.

-Даю слово!- охнула она, когда он нажал сильнее и она едва не упала на колени – боже, как унизительно!

Он тут же отпустил ее и развернул к себе лицом.

-Хорошо,- похвалил он.- Очень хорошо. Ведь ты же можешь быть просто хрупкой женщиной, а не солдатом. Быть просто шлюхой, а не защитником,- она промолчала, тяжело дыша и с ненавистью глядя на него.- Хорошо, девочка, очень хорошо.

-Что тебе надо?- выдохнула она, холодея.- Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Джина или Сэма, или…

-Не-е-ет,- поморщился он, как будто проглотил половину лимона.- Я думаю, время еще не пришло, не так ли?- он многозначительно взглянул на застывшую девушку.- О, вот оно!- чему-то обрадовался он.- Во-о-от оно, прозрение, понимание, принятие! Ты знаешь то, что никто не знает, не так ли? Ты знаешь будущее, верно? Его будущее. Ты же знаешь, красивая игрушка, я прав?

-Я не игрушка,- она вздернула подбородок.

-Разумеется, ты не игрушка, сладкая конфетка, ты цепная собака на службе идиота-хозяина, думающего, что он держит мир в своих руках.

-Если хоть волос…- начала она, зарычав.

Он зло захохотал.

-Зачем? Ты же знаешь, что будет, верно? Зачем тогда мне что-то делать сейчас, если можно дождаться будущего? Ты скажешь ему?

Она тяжело сглотнула, вызвав у него новый приступ смеха.

-Как ты проник в сон Сэма?- она поморщилась, глядя на него.

-Так же как и ты, моя королева, - шепнул он в ее губы.- Я многое умею, но ведь и ты не беспомощна. Что ты можешь, моя дорогая Мария? Скажешь своему дружку про меня? Скажешь, кто я тебе и твоему драгоценному шефу?

-Не смей трогать их, выродок,- выдохнула Саманта.

-О, это просто восхитительно!- громогласно воскликнул он.- Ты знаешь, но будешь молчать, боясь, что это изменит весь мир? Просто сказочно! Браво!- он хлопнул пару раз в ладоши – шелк перчаток приглушил звуки.- Бис! Бис! Хорошая служанка, отличная служанка на службе своего никчемного повелителя,- он так резко наклонился к лицу девушки, что та отшатнулась, ударившись головой о ствол дерева. Он схватил ее за шею – не сильно, но этого и не требовалось – она просто оцепенела от шока и страха.

-Клянусь, ты и пальцем его не тронешь,- прошептала Саманта.- Никого из них.

-Я раздавлю его как таракана,- пообещал Китс в ее губы.- Его самого и его людей, которых он держит как слуг, а ты будешь стоять рядом со своим повелителем и смотреть, как все то, что он строил, рушится.

-Он даст тебе пинка, а я добавлю,- страх прошел, уступив место нарастающей ярости.

-Тогда скажи ему сама,- преспокойно предложил Китс, чуть сдавливая ее шею.- Скажи, что с ним будет, а потом скажи своему другу Сэму, что он может в любой момент щелкнуть серебряными туфельками и вернуться домой,- она помертвела лицом.- Но ты же послушная собачка, верно? Ты так боишься потерять друга, что будешь продолжать лгать ему в глаза, а твой обожаемый шеф…

-Я подчиняюсь ему, но у него своя жизнь и то, что произойдет, то случится, хочу я того или нет,- она набралась смелости и стряхнула его руку с шеи, ткнув в него пальцем.- И богом клянусь, если хотя бы вздохнешь в его сторону, я тебе переломаю руки и ноги по самые уши.

Он резко схватил ее за шею, но уже сильнее, прижимая спиной к дереву.

-Я уничтожу его и его жалкое подобие отдела, моя дорогая,- прошипел он в ее лицо.- И знаешь, почему? Нет? Он врет, моя милая Саманта, он лжет тебе, Тайлеру, своим людям, тем, кто верит в него, а я… О, я разрушу его жалкую власть псевдо-волшебника Гудвина, потому что я могу.

-А хочешь знать, что могу я?- темные глаза девушки полыхнули под узкой маской, хватка мужчины чуть ослабла.- Хочешь знать, на что способна подчиненная, преданная своему начальнику всеми фибрами своей души?

-Ты уже осознала себя?- оскалился ничуть не испуганный Китс.- Давай, девочка, покажи мне своего зверя,- подначивал он, сильнее сжимая пальцы на шее Саманты.- Освободи его, покажи его, выпусти его!

-Эй! – раздался резкий окрик.- Эй ты, а ну живо отпустил королеву, пока я тебе не пересчитал все ребра, дерма кусок!

-Это только начало, шелудивая псина,- выдохнул Китс.- Мы еще встретимся все вместе.

-Проваливай в ад и передай привет Коксу и Харнсу, - она с силой оттолкнула его от себя.

Он залился шакальим смехом и побежал к ограде – плащ взметнулся за спиной как черные крылья.

-Ты в порядке?- Хант сорвал надоевшую маску, подбежав к девушке.

-В полном, благодарю, - Саманта поправила маску и развернулась, стараясь держать лицо и играть достойно.

-Прекрати валять дурака, Джонс, - а вот Хант был не настроен ломать комедию вдали от людей.- Кто это был? Что он хотел? Какого черта ты не дала ему по яйцам сразу, а позволила себя загнать в угол?

-Манеры, мой король,- напомнила Саманта.- Ты же благородной крови, вот и веди… Ладно, как ты узнал, что это я?- сдалась она, видя, что мужчина буквально сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не наорать на нее.

-Ты меня толкнула. Твой голос я узнаю в любом шуме. Так что это был за говнюк? Приятель?

-Нет, - она отвела взгляд. Китс прав – одно ее слово, и Джин был бы полностью готов к встрече в будущем, но Генезис говорил о невмешательстве в личную жизнь шефа. Генезис и Китс были правы каждый по-своему, но в одном – что-либо говорить Ханту было запрещено. Ни ему, ни Сэму, никому в целом мире, если не считать молодого копа, о котором, кажется, Китс не знал.- Просто не сошлись во взглядах на историю.

-Да?- не поверил Хант.- Вы терлись друг о друга так, что едва искры не сыпались, а тут «не сошлись во взглядах»?

-Мы не терлись,- зарычала она.- И тебя это не касается, в конце концов, так что не суй свой нос, куда не следует, ради своего же блага.

Мужчина прищурился на нее, но промолчал, ожидая отхода волны нервозности и гнева, не заставившей себя ждать.

-Прости,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула.- Прости, шеф, это просто… - она опустила голову.- Просто извини, я не хотела орать на тебя.

-Принято,- ответил он.- Он что, душил тебя? Дай, посмотрю.

Он коснулся ее подбородка, побуждая девушку поднять голову – она покорно подчинилась, но отвела глаза, не в силах смотреть на него.

Пальцы прошлись по ее коже, он чуть наклонился.

-Ну, думаю, ничего страшного, хотя тут вообще-то плохо видно,- сообщил он.- Пойдем на свет.

-Я хочу немного побыть одна,- отказалась девушка.- Ну, знаешь, поостыть немного, прийти в себя и все такое. Полный контроль над эмоциями и полное соответствие костюму и роли.

-Ты солгала,- огорошил он.

-Знаю, но ради твоего же блага, прости еще раз.

-Причем тут мое благо и то, что ты соврала по поводу костюма ангела?- не понял он.

-А, вон ты о чем,- она слабо улыбнулась.- Не могла же я разрушить всю интригу.

-Ты выставила меня дураком!- чуть повысил он голос.

-Извини,- устало сказала она.

-И мне дали пощечину, потому что я думал, что это ты!

-Мне очень жаль, Джин. Правда.

-И мне пришлось танцевать с какой-то принцессочкой, у которой вместо мозгов розовое желе!

-Изви… Что?- она подняла голову.- Но я думала, что ты с ней кокетничал.

-Я? С ней? – оскорбился он.- Да за кого ты меня принимаешь, женщина! Я люблю вызов, я люблю нечто дорогое, особенное, а не легкодоступных дешевых шлюх.

-Ты любишь дорогих шлюх, Джин?- без тени иронии спросила Саманта.

Его глаза сверкнули в полумраке.

-Джонс, не забывайся,- предупредил он.- Давай, детка, поправь сиськи, эти свои побрякушки, выше нос и побольше блядства в глазах.

-Джин, Красная королева – убийца, а не шлюха,- Саманта вздохнула, но действительно поправила платье и отряхнула с рукавов кусочки коры.- И тем более… кстати, помоги со спиной, он меня здорово приложил, наверное осталась кора на ткани,- попросила она – Хант осторожно провел рукой по ее спине, стряхивая сор.- И тем более, что она защищала вверенную ей территорию.

-Что, отрубая головы всем подряд?- уточнил Хант.

-Ну, чисто теоретически, когда Т-вирус попал в систему вентиляции и перезаражал весь Улей, компьютер просто ввел программу экстренного запечатывания всех помещений, а ученые… словом, с точки зрения безопасности Красная Королева была права. Что? – она развела руками, поймав его недоуменный взгляд.

-Вирус? – переспросил он.- Улей?

-Ну да,- она кивнула.- Это кино.

-Это мультик, и Красная Королева судила Валета, а не воевала с пчелами,- наставительно сообщил он, уперев руки в бока.- Он тебе пережал горло или так сильно долбанул головой о дерево?

-Нет, я в порядке, просто мы как всегда говорим об одном и том же разными языками,- успокоила она.- Конечно же, Красная Королева всего лишь карточная масть, вредная тетка с любовью к крокету, а в целом хоть и взбалмошная, но отчасти даже милая.

-Причем тогда тут улей и какие-то ученые с вирусом? – он медленно моргнул.

-Эм-м-м… ни при чем, забудь, просто ошиблась,- она развела руками снова.- Спутала с другим фильмом… с другим мультфильмом и другой королевой.

-С каким другим?

-Не помню,- быстро ответила Саманта.- Забыла. И это неважно. Большое спасибо за помощь, но тебе пора.

Он обернулся на дом.

-Не люблю шум, знаешь ли,- пожал он плечами, снова встретившись взглядом с Джонс.

-Я тоже, но мне в самом деле лучше побыть одной.

Что это мелькнуло в его глазах - обида? Он хотел бы остаться с ней? Он намеренно ждал момента, чтобы остаться с ней наедине для какой-то глубоко личной надобности, а она все испортила, просто указав ему на гипотетическую дверь, чем оскорбила его во всех его лучших чувствах?

-Джин, я…- она вдруг поняла, что такого интимного момента в будущем может и не быть, что миг безнадежно испорчен, что он понял свою ненужность и что он сейчас просто развернется и уйдет, а она будет совершенно одна, потому что она…

-Ты права, Саманта,- совершенно спокойно ответил он, надевая маску.- Думаю, тебе действительно лучше привести эмоции в порядок и вернуться ко всем этим напыщенным индюкам настоящей королевой. Судя по твоему костюму, кстати, ты мне в дочери годишься,- он чуть улыбнулся.

Саманта тоже не смогла сдержать улыбки.

-Тогда боже упаси меня привести в гнев столь грозного короля – моего отца и повелителя.

Хант приосанился.

-Ваше Величество.

-Ваше Величество,- Саманта опустилась в глубокий поклон, как бы и подобало Марии Тюдор перед лицом отца.

-Пока-пока,- Хант не стал надолго задерживаться в образе, совершенно легкомысленно помахав ей рукой, разворачиваясь и следуя в дом.

Саманта поправила юбки, поднявшись.

Как бы то ни было, но Китс, циничный ублюдок, прав – она не сможет и никогда не скажет Джину про будущее, но не из-за боязни что-либо изменить в мире, а потому что прав Генезис – она не должна вмешиваться в жизнь Ханта, какой бы сложной и запутанной она ни была. Ни женщины, ни преступления, ни глубокие чувства – Джин должен пройти через все сам, потому что он просто живет как нормальный человек, а ее задача лишь быть рядом, когда она нужна и помогать, если он прикажет.

Пусть цепной пес, как говорит Китс, но этот пес порвет глотку за хозяина. Пусть слуга, но слуга, который отдаст жизнь за повелителя. И пусть шлюха… хотя… это уже имеет отношение только к темным сторонам души самой Саманты.

Она могла бы растворить в липкой тьме весь мир, могла бы управлять миром как игрушкой, могла бы кинуть мир к ногам несчастного мальчика с кошмарной раной в голове, вот только это был его мир, он и так принадлежал ему.

-Джин, друг,- позвала она в ночь,- Джин, что мне делать? – сбоку появилась тонкая фигура, неподвижно замершая на границе поля зрения.- Я не могу и не должна говорить с ним, со всеми ними, но господи боже, как я могу хранить это все в себе? Что мне делать? Как защитить его и тебя? Как помочь другу понять, что он хочет и как помочь ему вернуться домой?

Она повернулась – юноша смотрел на нее.

-Должна ли я молчать или должна ли сказать, Джин? – снова обратилась она к нему.- Сэм мой друг, милый, но он в сомнениях, а я не могу помочь, не могу отправить его домой и… я не хочу отправлять его домой. Не хочу видеть и знать то, что произойдет, как не хочу причинять ему боль, оставляя его здесь против его воли. Он не понимает этого мира, он бунтует, но именно это помогает ему не сойти с ума и продолжать бороться. Он боец, Джин, он не такой как я, он сильнее. Не хочу потерять его,- она отвела взгляд,- но я уже его потеряла. Здесь он в безопасности больше, чем в Гайде, но он просто не понимает этого. И он хочет уйти туда, забрав меня, я это чувствую. Китс как яд, он отравляет его, а я беспомощна как рыба на суше, как таракан при свете дня. Что мне делать, друг? – она взглянула на юношу, молча слушавшего ее слова.- Как мне защищать, если у меня нет полномочий, сил, знаний, умений? Он же наделает глупостей, потому что он просто не понимает этого мира, он напуган.

Ресницы юноши чуть дрогнули, тонкие губы исказила болезненная полуулыбка.

-Думаешь, он справится? – не поняла она. – Или справиться должна я? Прости, дорогой, я не понимаю тебя,- она тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо ладонями.- Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Господи, помоги мне пережить этот кошмарный бал!- горько произнесла она.

Когда она открыла глаза, юноши рядом не было.

Сэм нервничал. Боже, да он так не трясся даже под дулом пистолета Реджа Коула в здании издательства газеты Манчестера! Гайд дал ему возможность вернуться домой, Гайд помогал ему, не бросал одного и – боже, помоги ему пережить этот ад! – Сэм готов был пойти до конца, лишь бы вернуться по-настоящему.

Ужасы того странного и страшного времени, когда он якобы был дома, якобы видел людей, которые были здесь и якобы вернулся домой, сводили с ума. Никакая девочка из настроечной таблицы телевизора настолько не пугала его, как сны про его «возвращение домой», про Саманту – психолога, про Ханта – суперинтенданта, про Энни, милую Энни, которая почему-то вместе с Реем и Крисом осталась здесь, в безумии этого нереального коматозного мира. Но почему там был Хант? Почему там была Джонс? Кто вообще перенес его в мир нереального настоящего будущего и что опять напортачили врачи в настоящем будущем? Почему первым, что Сэм увидел, придя в себя, была не мама или Майя, а Хант и Джонс, одинаково напуганные и одновременно одинаково обрадованные тем, что он снова вернулся в семидесятые?

Нельзя так ломать человека! Просто нельзя! Это невозможно, это неправильно, нечестно!

Сэм с отчаянием огляделся – где она, где Джонс? Вон вошел Хант, напыщенный король, преисполненный гордости и наглости, вон Энни кружится в танце с каким-то то ли принцем, то ли просто педиком – до того тошнотворно слащаво он выглядел, вон Рей Микки Маус – какой-то дурацкий дешевый костюм для бала, вон Крис в нелепом костюме Плуто – коричневатая шкура, хвост и алый ошейник – настоящий собачий ошейник на шее человека. Почему этот ошейник вызывает у Сэма страх и отвращение? Почему он как будто бы ощущает ошейник на своей шее? Ошейник, поводок, а руки как будто закованы в смирительную рубашку и он не может освободиться…

Он вздрогнул, когда мимо него пробежала Пастушка под руку с кавалером – Шутом, отшатнулся от страшного Гоблина, налетел на Пьеро, завертелся в мешанине конфетти, блесток и масок, скалящихся и как будто готовых укусить.

-Тайлер!- окликнул его Хант.- Эй, принц, ты куда? Сэм!

-Сэм!- позвал голос Энни, но он только ускорил шаг. Куда угодно, прочь из дома, на воздух, на свободу! Прочь! Прочь! Прочь от безумия, от этих призраков – это все ненастоящее, это лишь сон, кома, порождение его разума.

-Салют!- выкрикнул голос мэра.- Дамы и господа, прошу на улицу!

Сэм рванул в сторону сада, в спасительный сумрак.


	97. Chapter 97

Саманта давно уже разучилась верить в чудеса. Зря Джин говорил, что она восторженно изучающая мир Алиса. Нет, Алиса, любая Алиса была своеобразным воителем, исследователем, а она в самом деле Красная безжалостная Королева с поврежденным то ли компьютерным, то ли настоящим мозгом.

Героиня мультика была смешной толстой женщиной, вспыльчивой, да, зато она умела веселиться, а вот компьютер фильма из мира будущего был бездушным палачом. И что из этого сама Саманта? Веселая защитница своих владений или верная слуга людей, тем не менее их и погубившая?

Китс прав – она слишком сильно отличается от обычных людей со своим знанием будущего этого странного, но тем не менее милого мира. Но и Генезис прав – она, при всем ее разительном отличие, никогда не причинит вред тем, кто ей дорог, кого она решилась защищать. И уж тем более меньше всего она хотела бы причинить боль Ханту, Сэму и ее кажется уже давно неживому другу, о котором она не знала вообще ничего, кроме момента его смерти в том доме.

Странный паренек, на самом деле – номер дивизии не найти, код подразделения не проверить, нет ни имени, ни фамилии. Имя Джин могло быть просто похожим на его настоящее имя. Джон, Джек, Джой… как же его звали? Кто он, этот несчастный мальчик, страж и ангел-хранитель копов в этом мире? Почему Хант с ним связан? Почему она чувствует молоденького паренька точно так же как Джина Ханта? Ритм сердца Джина связан с ритмом ее сердца, а молодой коп точно так же как Джин появляется именно там и именно тогда, когда и где он нужен. Хант этого никогда и не скрывал – он там, где он нужен. А она? Она, выходит… ТОГДА когда она нужна? Разница между ними во времени и пространстве, два совершенно разных человека, люди двух эпох, ровным счетом ничем друг на друга не похожие, если не считать того, что они оба взвалили на свои плечи ответственность за жизни и судьбы копов.

Стоп, она думает про Ханта как про молоденького копа? Это же его мир, того славного паренька, он здесь главный, это его задача – защищать и оберегать людей… или нет? Или и Хант тоже один из таких людей? Может поэтому с ним крайне просто и одновременно очень сложно.

Джин не Джон и слава богу. Это Саманта уже давно прошла и выучила этот урок.

Ее задача просто быть рядом, помочь, когда она понадобится – не более.

Но как помочь Сэму, который после истории с фермерством Брэзела и возвращением из глубокого токсического шока стал сам не свой? Он ей лгал с самого начала, лгал про то, что не знал, что с ней, не знал, откуда взялась вся эта ярости и непокорство правилам. Хотя… она тоже хороша со своим желанием не пустить его в Гайд и не дать будущему стать настоящим. Пусть лучше здесь, в мире семидесятых, с Энни, с Хантом, которым присмотрит за ним, чем там, в полном одиночестве среди коллег, в серости будней и итогом жизни на крыше.

Она не сможет изменить его будущее, даже не сможет сказать про это – это не ее дело и точка. Каждое ведомство должно заниматься своими делами, иначе будет хаос.

Он вернется в Гайд, вернется к матери, но потом и без ее помощи.

Джонс глубоко вздохнула, расправила плечи и пошла к дому.

-Все псы попадают в рай,- фыркнула Красная Королева, проходя мимо толпы народа и выхватывая взглядом нескладную фигуру Криса в нелепом костюме пса из диснеевского мультика.

Люди стремились выйти наружу из дома – хозяин вечера объявил салют, вот только смотреть на сверкающие огоньки было неинтересно, на улице стало шумно.

Подобрав юбки, девушка прошла по лестнице наверх, на самый верх, выходя на крышу дома, откуда раскрывался чудесный вид на сад, людей внизу, темноту и огни фонарей вдали, и где прямо над головой было небо – огромное, бескрайнее, манящее бархатом и редкими вкраплениями звезд. Не то, чтобы она настолько любила смотреть на всех свысока, но и это в том числе.

Платье стало давить, маска надоела хуже горькой редьки, корсет, идеально сшитый, сдавливал грудь и мешал по-нормальному вздохнуть. И тем не менее в этом что-то было – королева, смотрящая на всех сверху вниз.

Саманта подошла к краю крыши – с задней части дома ее не видно, а люди собрались в саду.

Прыгнуть бы и послать все это ко всем чертям! Она все равно бессильна помочь другу, только он не поймет…

-Повернись,- тихо произнес голос, после чего раздался щелчок взводимого курка.

Она чуть приподняла уголок губ – он все-таки решился свести с ней счеты, бедный несчастный человек, околдованный врагом.

-Не боишься, что сложнее будет нажать на курок, если жертва будет смотреть в глаза палача?

-Повернись,- повторил мужчина, делая к ней шаг.

-Я так не думаю,- она глубоко вздохнула, глядя вдаль.- Прости, дорогой, но по-твоему никогда не будет, я тебе не подчиняюсь.

-Ты никому не подчиняешься, верно? – голос мужчины сорвался в хрип.- Это ты заставляешь меня проходить через все это! Ты!

-Ты сам пришел сюда, мой друг,- она опустила голову, глядя вниз – лететь недолго, вряд ли с высоты третьего этажа можно упасть так удачно, чтобы сломать себе шею и очнуться в аду.- Ты здесь остаешься, потому что тебе здесь нравится, но ты волен уйти в любой момент, на твоих ногах серебряные туфельки, щелкни каблуками и ты вернешься туда, где твое сердце.

-Я пробовал!- закричал он под треск салюта.- Я все перепробовал! Ты говорила, что ты оказалась в Гайде после того выстрела! Ты же говорила!

-Я впала в глубокую кому, Сэм,- она обернулась, потому что лгать в глаза было сложнее, но она никогда не облегчала себя жизнь.- Это был сон, Сэм, только сон. Торчвуд, все то, во что я верила – этого не было. Ты сам убедился, что никакого Гайда нет, есть лишь сон.

-Это ложь!- по его щекам текли слезы – нервы были на пределе.- Они сказали, что если я справлюсь с тобой, я вернусь домой. Они так мне сказали!

Саманта стиснула зубы и отвела взгляд, не в силах видеть мучения друга. Плевать – пусть стреляет, если это принесет ему хоть секундное облегчение – она поняла, что если он пристрелит ее, сам он так же не будет жить. Два трупа на крыше роскошного особняка в такой чудесный вечер – боже, как же это мерзко!

-Гайд, это Гайд сказал, что ты помеха моему возвращению,- его рука дрожала, держа пистолет. Ветер трепал полы длинного черного плаща, маску он уже где-то потерял.- Я просто хочу домой,- застонал он, целясь в девушку.

-Гайд никогда не сказал бы такого про своего человека,- она не пыталась образумить его – в его состоянии это было невозможно, он ее просто не слышал.- Это подстава, Сэм. Хорс не допустил бы, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, ни он, ни кто бы то ни было еще не стали бы стравливать нас как пауков в банке.

-Тогда кто?- закричал он.- Кто это был?

Она знала… О, она действительно знала, кто вел контракт на ее и на его души, но Сэм… он бы просто не понял этого.

-Не знаю, друг. Это не Гайд, это не они.

-На колени!- приказал он, вытерев слезы рукавом.- На колени, ты!

-Нет, - она покачала головой.- Ни ты, ни кто-либо еще не смогут поставить меня на колени, уж прости, родной. Прояви милосердие в качестве последней просьбы перед смертью, позволь умереть как королеве – на ногах, а не как паршивой собаке в сточной канаве и уж тем более не на коленях.

Он вздрогнул, еще и еще, как будто его било током.

-Встань на край,- он судорожно глотнул воздуха.- Давай, живо!

Она подчинилась, попятившись – ветер принялся играть подолом платья.

-Почему ты не защищаешься?- он застонал как от боли.- Почему не борешься?

-Ты видишь во мне причину своих бед,- она развела руками.- Я могла бы сделать тебе больно, могла бы сломать тебя как игрушку, ты знаешь. Если бы ты захотел, мы могли бы подраться – жестоко, до сломанных костей, но тебе нужно не это, я не буду драться, так что стреляй.

-Борись!- слезы текли не переставая.- Давай же, ты же не хочешь умирать! Борись!

-Нет,- она снова качнула головой.- Я не причиню тебе вреда и не имеет значения, чего хочу я. Чего хочешь ты, Сэм? Кому ты верен? Кто ты? На чьей стороне?

-Я просто хочу вернуться домой.

-Ты вернешься, обещаю. Ты обретешь то, что желаешь, но ты должен разобраться в себе, иначе никак.

-Я не могу, я не знаю как, я просто не знаю,- пистолет ходил ходуном в его руке.

-Я не могу помочь тебе, Сэм, но если могла бы, неужели ты думаешь, я бы заставила тебя мучиться? Ты мой друг, я люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

-Замолчи!- закричал он под шум салютов и восторженные вскрики людей внизу.- Я убью тебя, а потом себя, потому что это просто ад, это не жизнь.

Она почувствовала, как сердце оборвалось – она права, он проигрывает здравому смыслу, рассудку, всему и всем.

-Я был дома,- он подошел к ней, дуло оружия уперлось девушке в сердце.- Я был дома, Саманта,- он всхлипнул как ребенок.- Я же был дома, это же было. Это было!- крикнул он.

-Мне жаль,- с горечью прошептала она.- Это была иллюзия. Мне очень, мне невыразимо жаль, Сэм.

-Я убью тебя,- он облизнул губы.- Убью, убью, я не могу так больше, это сводит с ума.

-Тогда целься в голову,- она глубоко вздохнула.- Как видно, пули в сердце недостаточно, чтобы уничтожить меня, так что стреляй в голову и прицелься получше, чтобы я не мучилась долго.

Он нервно облизнул губы, снова и снова, глядя в глаза той, которую считал подругой.

-Тебе не страшно?- почему-то спросил он.

-Умирать? Нет, родной. Мне страшно за тебя. Токсины видимо еще не полностью вывелись из твоего организма, это губит тебя, причиняет тебе боль, а я бессильна помочь, но богом клянусь, если бы я могла, я бы все отдала, лишь бы ты был счастлив.

-Это ложь,- неуверенно произнес он.

Она не ответила, глядя ему в глаза.

Пистолет дрогнул, рука опустилась – медленно, очень медленно, а потом взметнулась к виску самого мужчины.

-Сэм…- вот теперь Саманта испугалась по-настоящему, но не сделала ни жеста в его сторону.- Сэм, не надо, умоляю!

-Я не могу больше бороться,- он рухнул на колени перед ней.- Не могу думать, не могу жить, я ничего больше не могу,- он закрыл глаза.

Она могла бы дернуться вперед, могла бы выбить смерть из его руки, но…

Призрак молодого копа вышел из темноты, глядя на нее с отчаянием и мольбой о помощи, но она закрыла глаза. Если бы она могла сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь другу, если бы она могла выпустить зверя – она могла бы избить Сэма до полусмерти, выбить из него это желание умереть кулаками, но именно этого делать было нельзя. Генезис дал ей хороший урок, а Джин, молодой коп, он бы сам не простил ей такого поступка.

Сэм был доведен до крайней степени отчаяния, но чем она могла бы ему помочь? Нужны были не кулаки, не жалость, нужен был…

-Джин,- прошептала Саманта, открывая глаза – юноша исчез.- Джин, помоги!- беззвучно взмолилась она.

Небо осветили кроваво-красные вспышки салюта.

-Помоги мне,- застонал Сэм, глядя на нее в свете этих огненных брызг.- Сэмми, помоги мне!

Она спрыгнула с края крыши и подошла к нему. Очень медленно - он все еще держал пистолет у своего виска.

-Помоги мне!- он взглянул на нее снизу вверх красными от слез глазами.

Она очень осторожно отвела его руку от головы, забрала пистолет и отбросила его в сторону, присев и обнимая мужчину – он крепко обнял ее, зарыдав на ее плече как ребенок.

-Ты сильный, Сэм, - она гладила его по коротким волосам, по спине, плечам, нашептывая ему утешающие слова.- Ты самый сильный, самый смелый, ты лучший человек в мире. Во всех мирах. Ты обретешь дом, клянусь жизнью, смертью, чем угодно.

-Прости! Господи, Сэмми, прости, прости, прости,- горячечно задыхался он.

-Я понимаю, все хорошо, тш-ш-ш…- это была правда – как она могла бы злиться на него после того, что они вместе пережили, после того, через что прошли рука об руку? Драки – да, страсть, одиночество, секс, дружба, все нервы друг за друга, бессонные ночи, работа – это все они, они вместе, неразделимы как сиамские близнецы, и все же совершенно разные и далекие друг для друга люди. Он не виноват в том, что его ввели в заблуждение. Это дело рук таких как Китс – Гайд никогда бы не…

Хорс бы не посмел, не так ли? Или же посмел бы?

-Я не хотел, я бы не смог,- плакал Сэм.

Молодой коп снова появился на крыше, глядя на подругу. Саманту осенило – страх юноши был не из-за того, что мог погибнуть человек, он боялся того, что Саманта могла бы сделать, если бы хотела. Вязкая липкая тьма, чернота, пожирающая все живое, смерть всему живому, забвение, распад…

Где-то в глубине разума девушки хрипло закаркали вороны, раздался выстрел – все, как и всегда. Но она выстояла против соблазна. Это тот момент, когда помогли не кулаки и ярость, а милосердие и прощение.

Сэм был невиновен, он сам лишь жертва.

-Все хорошо, Сэм, все будет хорошо,- она поцеловала его в висок, глядя на юношу – уголки тонких губ дернулись в улыбке.- Все будет хорошо, мой друг,- она сказала это им обоим и наверное оба поняли ее. Сэм затих в ее руках, а коп, стоило Саманте только моргнуть, пропал.- Тш-ш-ш…- баюкала она друга.- Мы и не с таким справлялись, верно? Все уже позади, все будет хорошо.

Сэм чуть отстранился, сев на крышу и вытер лицо плащом, шмыгая носом.

-Ты готова была?..- он смигнул слезы с ресниц.

-Меня гораздо больше пугает жизнь, чем смерть, дорогой,- признала Саманта.- Ради тебя, ради Джина, ради друзей я готова была бы умирать по сотне раз на дню, если бы умела.

-Но почему?

Она не ответила, глядя на него.

-Ты умеешь воскресать или что-то еще?

-Нет, Сэм, - она качнула головой.- Ничего я не умею. Я умею прощать… нет-нет-нет, погоди. Я научилась прощать, научилась жалеть, любить, верить, дружить, подчиняться. Это в самом деле удивительный мир, полный всевозможных возможностей, невозможных невозможностей и…

Сэм улыбнулся через силу.

-Ты говоришь как Алиса.

-А ты просто Дороти,- ответила она улыбкой, вставая и подавая ему руку. Его улыбка померкла.

-Я думал, что ты после этого даже разговаривать со мной не захочешь, не то что подавать руку,- пробормотал он, отводя глаза.

-Моя работа – защищать копов, Сэм, а это означает быть чем-то большим, чем просто телохранителем шефа или ангелом-хранителем. Я друг, а это понятие гораздо больше, чем все остальное. Ты мне доверяешь? – она по-прежнему держала руку протянутой, ожидая, когда он примет ее помощь.

-А ты меня прощаешь?- он ухватился за ее руку и поднялся на ноги.

-Я буду всегда прощать и защищать тебя,- без тени издевки или улыбки произнесла девушка.- Знаю, звучит напыщенно, но это правда. Ты мой друг, Сэм, и ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

Он не стал отшучиваться – она не имела в виду любовь между мужчиной и женщиной. Саманта никогда никому не сказала бы о своих истинных чувствах – такова уж она была, свои истинные эмоции она предпочитала выражать делами, а не пустыми словами, но если она кому-либо говорила «люблю» - это означало крайнюю степень привязанности без того, что люди говорят своим возлюбленным. В случае Сэма это было гораздо глубже, чем дружба, гораздо больше, чем привязанность, но несоизмеримо меньше, чем то, что она испытывала по ее же словам к Ханту и своему другу-привидению.

-Я тоже люблю тебя, Сэмми,- так же серьезно сказал он. Она поняла его слова правильно – это дружба, а не отношения между любовниками.

-Туалет направо от лестницы, как спустишься,- она обняла его, коротко поцеловала в краешек губ – без страсти, только как друга, и чуть оттолкнула от себя.- Приведи себя в порядок, а то Энни испугается, а Хант вообще с ума сойдет.

-А ты? – он застыл.

-Понимаешь, почему я не люблю шумные мероприятия, а?- она светло улыбнулась, подмигнув.- Вот потому-то я даже в клубы не хожу потанцевать. Я тоже приведу себя в порядок, а потом сбегу отсюда, пока меня не заметили.

-Но ты слишком яркая, чтобы тебя не заметить.

-Ты так мало знаешь о женских штучках,- вздохнула она, открепляя подол платья, под которым обнаружились узкие джинсы.- Модель-трансформер,- пояснила она.- Портниха долго не могла понять, почему я хочу именно такое платье.

Сэм оглядел ее – черный шитый жемчугом корсет, конечно, выделялся бы среди нарядов гостей, но юбка… именно юбка делала костюм тем, кем хотела стать Саманта. Без пышно украшенной юбки это уже была какая-то иная героиня, но не Красная Королева.

-Саманта,- тихо позвал он подругу, она обернулась на него.- Почему?

-Почему что?- она удивленно вскинула брови. – Сэм, я конечно признаюсь, что знаю очень многое, почти как Эйнштейн, но я совершенно точно не телепат.

-Почему ты…- он облизнул губы.- Почему ты такая?

-Прости?- она распрямилась, снимая с шеи украшения, небрежно бросая их на крышу и распуская волосы.

-Почему ты так себя ведешь, как будто ничего не было?

-А что было? – она пристально взглянула на друга.- Сэм, послушай меня очень внимательно,- она подошла к нему и обняла за плечи.- Не пытайся понять мою природу, дорогой. Да, я сильно отличаюсь от прочих, но мне это не приносит особой радости, просто это то, кем я должна стать в конечном итоге… я так думаю,- добавила она.- Со мной что-то не так, но Гайд к этому не имеет отношения, это именно то, почему я здесь, здесь, в этом мире, в этом времени, на минус два года до собственного рождения. Мир ломал меня и сломает окончательно, я буду только рада, но только от меня зависит то, кем я стану и кому и чему буду верна. Две стороны, Сэм, две.

-Я не понимаю. Я мог бы убить тебя.

-Ты бы мог,- согласилась она.- Верю, что мог бы, но даже тогда я бы не держала на тебя зла. Моя работа не в том, чтобы убивать, а чтобы убивать, защищая - большая разница, знаешь ли. Если бы ты целился в меня, но в тот же момент кто-то целился бы в тебя, богом клянусь, я бы сперва перегрызла глотку твоему врагу, а потом бы позволила пристрелить себя.

-Но почему?

-Сэм,- она коснулась его щеки,- это просто есть, прими это как факт и хватит жалеть себя или – боже упаси! – меня. Мне это не нужно.

-Но ты все бросила, ты бросила работу, квартиру…

-Ну,- она закусила губу,- можешь назвать меня бездомной бродяжкой, если станет легче, я не обижусь, только подумай, зачем мне квартира или работа на полицию, если дома я практически не бываю, в работе ни черта не понимаю, мне не нужен душ, хотя я не пахну как бродяги…

-Ты пахнешь жасмином. Такой тонкий запах.

-Вот именно. Ну и для чего мне тогда обуза и лишняя трата денег? А полиция… я работаю с вами, но не на вас – тоже разные вещи. Доступно?

-Доступно, но почему ты простила меня?

-Знаешь, ты странный даже для меня, дорогуша,- она сняла серьги и бросила все украшения рядом с юбкой.- Скажем, я всегда буду прощать тебя, потому что мы были любовниками, так понятнее? И пожалуйста, не заставляй меня объяснять на пальцах подробности,- она молитвенно сложила ладони.

Он улыбнулся.

-Не буду. И все равно я в неоплатном долгу перед то…

Девушка сделала лишь шаг, мягко обхватив его шею рукой и нежно целуя в его соленые от слез губы.

-Сэм,- шепнула она после поцелуя,- я прощу все, что угодно, если ты кое-что сделаешь для меня.

-Что захочешь.

-Заткнись, забудь и иди уже умойся, а потом найди Энни – ты бросил ее в компании мужланов.

Он открыл рот, пытаясь возразить, но девушка приложила палец к его губам.

-Сэм, все на этом. Мне тоже надо уходить.

Он отошел к лестнице вниз и обернулся.

-И куда ты сейчас?

-Туда же, куда и всегда, бороться со своими демонами, чтобы потом сразиться с твоими и прочими. Проваливай уже.

Он виновато улыбнулся и исчез внизу.

-Хороший мальчик,- похвалила она. Заметив движение краем глаза на границе видимости, она повернула голову

-Ты лжешь друзьям в глаза, – сказала девочка в красном платье, сжимая игрушечного клоуна.- Разве мама не учила тебя, что говорить неправду плохо?

-Не могу сказать, что буду испытывать муки совести по причине ее отсутствия,- поморщилась Саманта.- Проваливай и думать забудь про Сэма. Ты его не получишь.

-Я хочу лишь помочь ему,- улыбнулась девочка.

Лицо девушки перекосило от злости.

-Держись от него подальше, ты, жертва аборта портовой шлюхи.

-Ты ему лжешь, а я говорю правду,- еще шире улыбнулась девочка.- Я его друг.

-Ему не нужны такие друзья, как ты. И потом… Да какого черта я вообще отчитываюсь перед тобой?- Саманта развернулась и пошла к лестнице.

-Но ты нечестна с ними, с другом, с шефом, с коллегами,- сказала девочка.- Как думаешь, что будет, если они узнают, что ты можешь, кто ты?

-Я Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, если ты забыла, а как зовут тебя, а? – она вздернула подбородок.- Дочь сатаны? Галлюцинация от наркотиков в крови? А может просто шизофрения? Можно, я буду звать тебя Шиззи?

-Я его друг,- упрямо повторила девочка, но уже не улыбаясь.

-Его, но не мой?- повторила Саманта.- Что ж как все плохо-то? – издевательски спросила она.- Не хочешь со мной дружить? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать,- она поставила ногу на ступеньку,- видимо, господь все-таки хранит меня от таких друзей.

-Бог принес в жертву своего сына,- вдруг произнесла девочка.- А ты помнишь своего отца, Саманта?

Джонс быстро взглянула на то место, где стояла девочка, но там уже никого не было.

Странный вопрос – помнит ли она своего отца. Помнит, конечно, он был… он был… отцом…

Саманта не спеша брела по дороге – каблуки не позволили бы бежать, а снять их, значит, обязательно порезаться. Конечно, ей не нужно принимать душ, но если испачкать ноги, их потом нужно будет мыть, а если она порежется, подцепит столбняк и умрет, Гайд будет счастлив заполучить ее. Черта с два она позволит им, несмотря на всю доброту и заботу Хорса. Он славный, но слишком циничный как и Хаус. Она хоть и беспомощный кусок плоти, но все же человек, а опыты над человеком официально запрещены.

Ночь выдалась теплая, Саманта шла, отдыхая. На сегодня больше никаких встреч, никаких девочек, мальчиков, никакого Китса – почему-то Саманта была уверена, что теперь тот и носа не высунет до восьмидесятых, никаких друзей и никакого…

-Эй, величество! - …Ханта.- Джонс, чего опять сбежала? – Кортина затормозила около нее и из машины вышел Джин – берет и маску уже где-то потерял, камзол брошен на заднее сидение машины, все массивные украшения там же, рядом с тремя бутылками и чем-то большим, упакованным в коробку.

-Я устала,- прямолинейно заявила Саманта.- Мэр здорово разозлился?

-Нет, смекнул, что королева бала снова предпочла работу увеселениям,- ответил Хант.- Выразил благодарность… что-то там про благородство духа и все такое, я не особо слушал,- отмахнулся он. Саманта улыбнулась. Еще бы он слушал, когда там море разливанное выпивки и океан красоток! – В общем, я оттуда смылся, едва представилась возможность, то есть сразу же после салюта.

-А как же Сэм и Энни?

-О них не беспокойся, мэр всем организовал транспорт. На крайний случай их подберут Рей и Крис.

-Рей водит как моя бабушка,- улыбнулась она.

-Моя бабушка точно водит лучше,- поддержал Джин, широко улыбаясь в ответ.- Не замерзнешь, королева? А юбку где оставила?

-Мэру на крыше в подарок, пусть вспоминает меня и плачет по ночам. И нет, не замерзну. Ты домой? Завтра же рабочий день.

Джин посмотрел на наручные часы.

-Сегодня, и нет, не домой. Спер три бутылки и торт, и свалил проветриваться.

-Сладкоежка,- фыркнула Саманта.

Джин промолчал, пристально глядя на нее. Молчала и Саманта. Наконец мужчина не выдержал.

-Так едем или как?

-Куда?- не поняла девушка.

-Проветриваться,- ответил он таким тоном, как будто объяснял прописную истину.

-Хорошо, но поведу я.

-Не мечтай.

-Я серьезно, покажу тебе дивной красоты место – я туда иногда ездила отдыхать.

-Я все окрестности знаю как свои десять пальцев.

-Не важно. Ну так что?

-А если я откажусь, ты пойдешь до города пешком?- он сузил глаза, уперев руки в бока.

-К утру приду,- она повторила его жест.- Я не тороплюсь, мне не на работу.

-А если я тебя вызову?

-Не вызовешь. Ты зовешь меня в крайнем случае, когда я тебе действительно нужна, а не просто выпить кофе в кафе.

Джин вдруг смутился как мальчишка, закусил губу и отвернулся. Вон оно что! Он просто пытался пригласить ее на своего рода свидание, то есть выпить не кофе, а вина… вот же черт…

-Хорошо, веди ты, - согласилась она, но Джин тряхнул волосами.

-Ты веди.

Широкий жест от такого человека – свою машину он любил больше, чем свою бывшую жену и всех женщин вместе взятых.

Саманта не стала спорить, села на водительское сиденье и скинула туфли, после чего пристегнулась.

-Ремень, Джин,- попросила она, едва он сел рядом.

-Вот еще! Это моя машина, я шериф, я не буду пристегиваться как какая-то девчонка.

-Я никому не скажу, обещаю, но пристегнись,- еще мягче попросила она, зная его упрямый характер.

Нехотя, ворча, чертыхаясь и даже сквозь зубы матерясь, он подчинился.

Кортина не стала набирать скорость медленно, рванув с места как Король.

Бешеная гонка длилась всего полчаса – Саманта взвизгивала на поворотах и, наконец, лихо крутанувшись, остановилась, обулась и вышла.

-Все, далеко не пойду, на этих каблуках можно ноги переломать,- сообщила она, раскидывая в стороны руки, потягиваясь и довольно улыбаясь. Совершенно темная поляна, где до ближайшего фонаря было очень далеко, а над головой лишь звездное небо.- Красиво?- она обернулась.

-Красиво,- согласился мужчина, глядя не на небо, а на нее.- Надень, а то простудишься,- он нагнулся в машину, достал свой камзол и протянул девушке, второй рукой нашаривая бутылку.

Джонс спорить не стала – ну хочется ему побыть джентльменом, его право, хотя ей действительно не холодно.

Она отошла чуть дальше, на ходу утепляясь, после чего плюнула на все и легла на траву, закинув руки за голову.

-Обожаю звезды!- с чувством произнесла она.

-Знаешь, ты иногда похожа на подростка,- Хант присел рядом, положив коробку и принявшись откупоривать бутылку.- Нет, не всегда, но когда ты расслабляешься, ты становишься похожа на девчонку лет шестнадцати.

-Семнадцати,- поправила Саманта.- В этом возрасте я твердо поняла, что моя миссия – защищать любой ценой. Правда, я уже не помню, с чем это было связано, но я так думаю, что отчасти я застряла в этом возрасте и по сей день.

-Иногда я так и думаю,- кивнул Джин, от усердия даже высунув кончик языка, воюя с пробкой.- Иногда я думаю, что тебя нужно выпороть.

-А иногда?..- поддержала Саманта.

-А иногда ты все воспринимаешь слишком близко к сердцу и тебе действительно нужно побыть таким вот ребенком.

-Семнадцать – это не ребенок. Моему другу около двадцати, но у меня странно ощущение, что мы как будто ровесники.

-Другу? Очередной бой-френд?- упрямая пробка все-таки поддалась, с громким чпоком вылетев из горлышка.- Бокалов нет,- предупредил он.

-Господи, да когда меня хоть что-то смущало? – она взяла бутылку и сделала глоток. Странно, но вино было белым. Он специально прихватил ее любимое или это вышло случайно?

-Там еще красное и коньяк.

-Вкусно, но коньяк сам пей,- поморщилась она, открывая коробку. Торт выглядел настолько необычно, что Саманта даже подумала, что это уже точно не совпадение.

-Ладно, я не спер, мэр сам сунул мне это безобразие и велел догнать тебя,- сразу сдался Хант, увидев удивление на лице девушки при виде большого шоколадного сердца.

-Э… у него есть вкус,- вымолвила она.

Не совсем темнота, все-таки свет звезд освещал полянку лучше иного фонаря, так что видно было достаточно, для того, чтобы разглядеть все эмоции и даже каждую вишенку на торте.

-Ложек и вилок тоже нет,- сообщил Джин, отпивая из бутылки.

-Можно палочками, только их во-первых долго строгать, а во-вторых тут я все равно ничего не найду,- предложила Саманта. Джин вздохнул и мазнул по крему пальцем, отправив добычу в рот и от удовольствия закрыв глаза.

Признаться, Джонс впервые видела настолько довольное выражение лица у обычно недовольного всем и вся мужчины. Чистое блаженство, мальчишечье озорство вкупе с повадками взрослого мужчины – Джин Хант был поистине загадкой. Как ему удавалось совместить в себе почти такого же молоденького парня как ее друг и взрослого человека, было непостижимо.

-Что? Я даже руки помыл перед тем, как свалить,- сказал он, облизнувшись.- Это вкусно, попробуй.

В общем-то, Джонс не была настолько любительницей сладостей как ее шеф, но и она отщипнула кусок торта и съела.

-Очень вкусно,- похвалила она кондитерский шедевр, после чего снова улеглась на спину и на ощупь ухватила себе еще. Как бы это ни выглядело, она дала себе слово, что пусть будет что угодно, но даже от вида тающего от блаженства шефа ее сердце обязано биться ровно. – Ты действительно закрыл дело Брэзела? – она постаралась отвлечь его от романтической чепухи.

-Угу,- он вытянул ноги, пошевелил носками ботинок и сделал глоток из бутылки, предлагая ее и девушке. Та отказалась, пощипывая торт и слизывая с пальцев шоколад.

-А военные? Я пробовала связаться с ними, но меня послали куда подальше.

-Мне сказали, что Харт куда-то уехал, но ему все передадут при первой же возможности.

-Передадут что?

-Мою благодарность за Тайлера и прочих, включая и тебя, кстати.

-Спасибо,- Саманта вдруг развалилась морской звездой и закрыла глаза, глубоко дыша.

Джин нахмурился.

-Ты чего?- осторожно поинтересовался он.

-Ничего, - счастливо улыбаясь от уха до уха, сообщила она, не открывая глаз.- Знаешь, почему я так люблю ночь?

-У тебя бессонница.

-Нет, не в этом дело. Дело в том, что ночью тихо. Я обожаю ночь – сядешь на байк, примчишься в какую-нибудь глушь, где только темнота, тишина и звезды, вот так свалишься и слушаешь.

-Что?

-Тишину, Джин,- она перевернулась на бок и взглянула на мужчину.- Это единственное время, когда я – это я, когда мне действительно спокойно, когда я вообще ни о чем не думаю, а просто лежу вот так, ну или сижу, стою - не важно - и слушаю тишину. А над головой небо и звезды. Сотни, тысячи звезд плетут свое звездное кружево миллиарды лет.

-Ты романтик,- он окунул палец в шоколадное сердце и старательно поковырялся в нем.

-Наверное, но я это тщательно скрываю,- она снова развалилась на спине.- Я всегда была мечтателем. Сколько себя помню, я постоянно витала где-то в облаках, грезя о том, что я вырасту и стану храбрым воином,- Хант тихо усмехнулся.- Не то, чтобы я особо любила сказки, но ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько богатое у меня было воображение! Тогда только вышел фильм про мальчика, который любил читать, а когда он прочитал одну книгу, его фантазия ожила, он как будто сам проделал весь путь с книжными героями. Это было захватывающе настолько, что я тогда всю ночь не могла уснуть.

-И когда это было?

-Мне было восемь. И музыка… ты знаешь, как я люблю музыку.

-И ты, конечно, помнишь какую-нибудь песню оттуда?- предположил Джин.

-Turn around, look at what you see,- тихо запела она. - In her face, the mirror of your dreams.

Make believe I'm everywhere, living in your eyes.

Written on the pages is the answer to a never ending story.

Reach the stars, fly a fantasy.

Dream a dream, and what you see will be.

Lives that keep their secrets will unfold behind the clouds

There upon the rainbow is the answer to a never ending story.

Show your fear for she may fade away.

In your hands the birth of a new day.

Lives that keep their secrets will unfold behind the clouds

There upon the rainbow is the answer to a never ending story…

Джин даже забыл, что поднес кусочек торта ко рту, заслушавшись.

-Не помню такого фильма,- заявил он, очнувшись и облизав палец.

-Ты посмотришь его, обещаю,- улыбнулась девушка.- И еще музыка, где герой летел верхом на драконе... у-у-ух! – она засмеялась.

Джин улыбнулся.

-А я играю в гольф или хожу на скачки.

-Или на бокс?

-И это тоже. Я же мужик.

-Вот скажи, ты умеешь вообще петь? – Саманта лукаво сверкнула глазами, снова перевернувшись на бок.

-Петь?! Я? Нет.

-И не поешь даже в душе? Я слышала, как ты мурлыкал ту сахарную песенку, а не пробовал напевать?

-Нет,- Джин впервые растерялся и даже обиделся.- Я не певец. Я коп.

-Неужели же ты не мечтаешь? – расстроилась Саманта.- Стать принцем, встретить прекрасную принцессу, спасти ее от злого тролля или гоблина, обрести крылья и взлететь к облакам, ну или, наконец, встретить такую любовь, чтобы дух захватывало, а, Джин?

Он не ответил, непонимающе моргая.

-Я коп, Саманта. Мне некогда мечтать о принцессах и гоблинах.

-Попробуй, - посоветовала девушка, снова закинув руки за голову.- Увидеть то, что никто больше не видит, понять то, что никто больше не поймет, дать имя фантазии, потанцевать с мечтой, воспарить над реальностью, шептаться со звездами, найти философский камень или победить всех злодеев добром – на это способен тот, кто молод душой, Джин, а ты как раз из таких.

-С чего ты взяла? – еще осторожнее спросил он, забыв и про торт, и про вино, и вообще про все.

-Я тебя таким чувствую,- она пожала плечами.- Глупо прозвучит, но во мне не умерла бесшабашная мечтательница, девчонка семнадцати лет, а в тебе живет молодой парень - бунтарь и упрямец.

-То есть… типа как… мы отличная пара? – совершенно сбитым с толку уточнил Джин.

-Нет, я не об этом,- вдруг совершенно серьезно возразила она, перевернувшись на живот и глядя на него.- Ты не такой, как все. Даже Сэм разучился мечтать и делать все эти подростковые глупости. Рей слишком взрослый для такого, Крис… этот вообще не вышел из детства, Энни - она милая, славная, романтичная, но она совершенно не умеет заниматься баловством, а ты можешь и умеешь, потому что… не знаю, наверное, это в тебе просто есть и пусть будет, и дальше, и как можно дольше.

-В этом мире не место детству, Саманта,- тихо ответил Джин.- Нужен кто-то, кто бы держал все под контролем, кто мог бы быть законом, стоять выше закона, быть скалой, понимаешь. Кто мог бы защитить и если надо кулаками, потому что мир жесток, сказок и прекрасных фей здесь нет, а есть только убийства, наркоманы, смерти, все эти дельцы, торговцы, масоны и прочие неприятности.

-Но ведь люди живут несмотря ни на что. Все смертны, Джин, но это не означает, что нужно отрастить шкуру толщиной в палец и абстрагироваться от мечты, от всей этой романтики, розовой сладкой ваты, единорогов и фей. Ты же мужчина, ты же должен понимать, что женщинам это нравится.

-Женщинам нравятся болтовня, шмотки, косметика и вся романтика заканчивается на заднем сиденье машины,- вдруг резко оборвал Джин.

Саманта с жалостью взглянула на него и отвернулась, но не обиделась, а улыбнулась.

-Странная неуверенность в своих силах, не находишь? Слишком много брутальности и всей этой фигни с тестостероном, как будто это слова молоденького паренька, который толком не знает, как целовать женщину.

-Обязательно нужно портить вечер? – Джин в раздражении бросил пустую бутылку вдаль.

-Уже глубокая ночь и если хочешь уйти, не смею тебя задерживать,- совершенно спокойно ответила Саманта, переворачиваясь на спину и снова закрывая глаза.

-Почему ты никак не можешь вовремя остановиться, а? – медленно закипал Джин.- Почему с разговоров о розовых феях и принцах ты переходишь к обсуждению меня? Женщины любят настоящих мужчин, а не сопливых тощих мальчишек, стянувших ключи папочкиной машины для первого свидания. Я давно уже самостоятельный мужик и я не хочу, чтобы меня сравнивали с каким-то прыщавым юнцом.

-Мой друг молод, Джин,- произнесла девушка, не открывая глаз и глубоко дыша.- Очень славный парень, кстати, и я бы хотела верить, что он не был настолько закостенелым циником как ты.

-Вот как, значит,- окончательно вышел из себя Джин.- Я тут…- он обвел руками полянку. Саманта поняла его без слов. Он подумал, что выставил себя на посмешище, что пригласил коллегу и просто женщину на вроде как свидание, а она решила затеять какие-то странные разговоры про мечты, а под конец так и вовсе свела беседу к обсуждению его самого, припомнив до кучи и молодого, как Джин наверняка подумал, конкурента. Разумеется, только в профессиональном смысле. – Поехали по домам,- он встал и подал руку девушке.

-Езжай, а я останусь,- она снова закрыла глаза.

-Джонс, не дури, до города далеко, а ты на этих своих каблуках.

-Пойду пешком, не переживай. Мне некуда спешить. На крайний случай поймаю попутку и буду надеяться, что веселый маршрут кончится разнузданным сексом на заднем сиденье в качестве платы за проезд. Ты же так думаешь о женщинах – или законченные шлюхи, или тупые домохозяйки, или трепетные девственницы, при которых и высморкаться нельзя. Отличный набор, попробую для разнообразия совместить несовместимое и прости заранее, что утром тебе доложат об очередном трупе.

-Это еще почему?

-Это твоя романтика,- она открыла глаза.- Моя будет с водителем на заднем сидении его машины, а твоя потом, когда я сверну ему шею. Ты же так расслабляешься. Гольф, дартс и даже скачки – фигня. На первом месте работа, на втором машина, а остальное пусть катится к черту. Спасибо за все, свободен. Буду нужна – вызовешь. Спокойной ночи, инспектор,- она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

Джин стиснул зубы, глядя на совершенно расслабленную девушку. Она и правда собралась ночевать под открытым небом? Конечно, он здорово разозлился на ее длинный язык, но не мог же он вот так бросить женщину черте где одну да еще и в неудобной обуви, и в таком корсете, что сиськи чуть не вываливаются при каждом вздохе. Она, конечно, постоит за себя, может и полежать, но…

-Подъем, Спящая Красавица,- он склонился над ней.

-Если ты меня решил пнуть, - предупредила она,- сообщаю последнюю новость – я сломаю тебе ногу.

-Совсем сдурела? Не собираюсь я тебя пинать. Вставай и поехали по домам. Отсюда два часа езды до Манчестера.

-Можно крохотную просьбу?- она открыла глаза, глядя на темный силуэт мужчины на звездном фоне.

-Ну?

-Отвали от меня. У меня сегодня романтика, у тебя нет – все счастливы, а я хочу тишины и покоя. Спокойной ночи и пусть тебе приснится большо-о-ое такое и сло-о-ожное дело об ограблении какого-нибудь товарного поезда, где ты всех арестуешь и вернешь деньги, товары и даже девственность всем дамам. Я хочу немного поспать, это слишком сложно для твоего мужского понимания?

-Хорошо,- сдался он.- Верни камзол и оставайся, а я поехал домой.

Вообще, Джин никак не рассчитывал, что пригревшаяся девушка так равнодушно снимет камзол и бросит его рядом с собой, снова уляжется на спину и закроет глаза, действительно намереваясь спать как какая-то паршивая собака прямо на улице, а не в нормальной постели пусть даже самого паршивого любовника Манчестера.

-Это все? Тогда до связи,- Саманта скрестила ноги и снова глубоко вздохнула.

-Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Джонс.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и села, глядя на мужчину, пребывавшего в полной растерянности.

-Как нормальный семнадцатилетний подросток. Слушай, это тихое место, самый край кладбища, так что соседи тут тихие, мирные и по ночам не кусаются. Можно уже я теперь отдохну? – вскипела и она.

Хант думал ровно секунду, схватив ее за руку и рывком поднимая.

-Хватит,- коротко приказал он.- Марш в машину.

Дремота вмиг слетела. Саманта попыталась выпростать свою руку, но мужская хватка была не в пример сильнее ее.

-Я тебе не домашний питомец, а самостоятельная зрелая женщина,- тихо и зло сказала Саманта.- Несмотря на мое к тебе уважение, даю три секунды, после чего ломаю тебе руку.

-Попробуй,- он ловко перехватил ее руки, осторожно, но сильно завел их ей за спину и толкнул к машине, побуждая идти, после чего распластал девушку на двери. – Полегчало? – шепнул он ей на ухо.

-Я тебя прямо тут и закопаю по самые кончики ушей,- пообещала вырывающаяся Джонс.

-Попробуй,- повторил он, прижав ее своим телом – она охнула и как уж резко развернулась в его захвате. Он оперся о крышу машины, зажав девушку в замок.- Ну и что теперь, дикарка, поцелуешь или ударишь?- снова шепнул он, тяжело дыша.

-А что ты предпочтешь?- она приблизилась к его губам, так же тяжело дыша и упираясь в его грудь обеими ладонями.

Он отвел волосы от ее уха и наклонился к ней.

-Я предпочту надеть на тебя наручники и засунуть в багажник, если не прекратишь вести себя как полная идиотка, - прошептал он, почувствовав, как ее ладони, начавшие подниматься вверх по его груди, замерли и резко оттолкнули его от себя.

-Ты больной, Хант,- заявила Саманта, открывая заднюю дверь и садясь.- Ты настоящий псих. Ты чокнутый, беспардонный неандерталец!

-Потрясающе, - он подождал, пока она усядется и закрыл дверь. Обойдя машину и сев на водительское кресло, он завел мотор.

-Ты просто ненормальный мужлан, грубый, неотесанный, невоспитанный, эгоистичный, самоуверенный…- продолжила Саманта.

-Точно, ничего не пропустила?- поинтересовался он, посмеиваясь и выводя машину с полянки на дорогу.- Мне два часа вести мою малышку, так что можешь продолжать, хотя бы скучно не будет.

-Твою мать, ты чертов педик! – не выдержала душа оскорбленной девушки. Он снова, СНОВА отказался!

Кортина резко остановилась.

-Вообще-то Кэти, та блондиночка, она точно не мужик,- издевательски спокойно сообщил Джин, обернувшись на побелевшую от злости Джонс.

-Пошел ты,- совершенно вышла из себя девушка и, вместо того, чтобы запустить в него бутылкой, скинула обе полные бутылки на пол, легла и, укутавшись его камзолом, заснула.

-Девчонка,- фыркнул Джин, в полной тишине следуя в Манчестер.

Два часа до города прошли в полной тишине, как Джин и сказал. Конечно, он мог бы включить радио, вывести Джонс из себя окончательно, завести ее настолько, чтобы она не выдержала и огрела его бутылкой – с нее бы сталось, а потом… Джин задумался. Вся затея с этим дурацким пикником с тортом и вином изначально была провальной. Он же знал, что с Джонс никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенным. Во-первых, она даже не поняла, что это мини-свидание, во-вторых… нормальной девушке просто неприлично валяться вот так на земле и делать вид, что безумно счастлива быть в темноте, пялиться за звезды и нести какую-то чушь про фильм, который она видела ребенком, но который еще даже не вышел. Все эти разговоры всегда сводились к тому, что у него начинала болеть голова от бесконечного вранья или неуемной фантазии, что по сути одно и то же, а заканчивалось… в общем, как всегда.

А в-третьих, она в самом деле была странной. Слишком странной для нормальной девушки. Но по-правде Джин вышел из себя не потому, что она свела все разговоры к обсуждению мальчишки в нем, а потому что он просто не понимал ее спокойствия относительно своей жизни. Вот так сдать квартиру, съехать в неизвестном направлении, не спать, всегда быть начеку и являться по первому же зову, оставаться совершенно сумасшедшей героиней, делать что угодно и все это безнаказанно, как будто ей все можно. Джин не особо горел желанием знать, где кто живет и что там в личных делах каждого из своих людей, но такое было не всегда и не со всеми. Его заместитель, Тайлер, с ним было проще. Не столько потому, что он все-таки был мужиком, сколько потому, что Джин каким-то шестым и прочими чувствами понимал его хотя бы как-то минимально, а Джонс была как скользкий угорь – только была в руках и тут же выскользнула.

Романтика… Джин фыркнул. Какая к черту романтика, когда на улицах города до сих пор есть мерзость? Какие мать их в душу звезды?

Он обернулся на заднее сидение – Джонс спала как младенец. Удивительное свойство расслабляться в любой ситуации и при этом уметь сутками напролет быть на ногах как и он сам. Но он – это другое дело. Он в единственном экземпляре, он уникален в своем роде, а она… просто женщина, хотя и необычная.

Она совершенно не сопротивлялась, когда он прижал ее к машине, более того, она бы даже не стала драться – он это почувствовал. И даже более того, она дразнила его, грязная шлюха! И черт бы все это драл, если ему не понравилось. Да и потом, ради чего он тогда вообще все это затеял, вот только дела и так были куда как сложны, а Джонс могла навоображать невесть чего, а потом нужно было бы снова выстраивать вокруг себя стену как тогда в Лондоне, потому что так нельзя, все это только все усложнит, будет давить, тогда он начнет сомневаться, а прав ли он все время, все ли делает так, но ведь так нельзя – он это знает. И хуже всего то, что и Джонс знает, и ни черта она о себе не воображает, и вообще, ее голова постоянно забита чем угодно, только не полицией, не работой, хотя она всегда где-то рядом как тень, делает свою работу, которую он не понимает, защищает, а заодно сильно усложняет ему жизнь своим существованием, потому что… просто потому что это Джонс и точка.

Он подъехал к дому Сэма, совершенно забыв, что она здесь больше не живет. Куда ее везти? Не к себе же.

-Ты громко думаешь,- сообщила она полусонно, не открывая глаз.- Мой байк на парковке у управления, так что если не против, можно меня туда?

-Ты же не поедешь на этих своих каблуках и в таком виде? – он обернулся к ней. Саманта как раз поднялась и смотрела в окно.

-Джин, прекрати, ты мне не папочка,- попросила она.- Не хочешь ехать – не надо. Большое спасибо, что довез и спокойной ночи,- она взялась за ручку двери, но машина тронулась с места.

-Сиди уже, бешеная гонщица. Поехали на работу.

-Ты же не будешь работать в таком виде?- она потерла щеку.

-Переоденусь.

-А как насчет освежиться и все такое?

-Ты мне не мамочка, Джонс, - в ее же стиле ответил он.- Я что, воняю?- через минуту поинтересовался он.

-Ни в коем случае,- уверенно ответила она.- Ты пахнешь как падре.

-Миррой и ладаном?

-Нет, вином и святостью, прости меня господи. Не мое дело, чем ты моешься и чем освежаешь лицо после бритья, я привыкла.

-Детским мылом и одеколоном.

-Да хоть молоком и медом,- она потянулась.- Почему рядом с тобой мне хочется спать?

-Вот значит как?- обиделся он.- Со мной скучно?

-Ни единой секунды. С тобой спокойно, потому я и могу вздремнуть.

Машина остановилась.

-Выходи и не забудь вино и коньяк.

-Господи, ну как всегда на первом месте выпивка,- заворчала девушка, выходя из машины и нагибаясь за бутылками. Джин приподнял брови на вид ее задницы в узких джинсах.

-Иисусе,- пробормотал он.

-Что?- она распрямилась, держа две бутылки.

-Ничего, пошли,- он запер машину.

-Нет, стой, плохая идея, шеф,- остановила его Саманта, сунув обе бутылки ему в руки.- У меня есть дела… м-м-м… на день-два, не больше.

-Какие?

-Важные, давно хотела заняться, но не было времени.

-Ты же не работаешь.

-Это не значит, что я бездельничаю. К тебе приходили воришки из булочной? – он кивнул.- Я пообещала сломать им руки, если они не придут с повинной.

-А муж, избивший жену, тоже твоих рук дело?- она широко улыбнулась.- Дай угадаю, что ты ему хотела оторвать.

-Угадал. В общем, можно мне пару дней побыть без вызовов?

-Разве я звал тебя без особой надобности? Тайлер весь изнылся, когда вы поцапались, но я не уступил.

-Отлично, тогда просто обожди пару дней, хорошо? Я не думаю, что в Манчестере вдруг проснется подземный вулкан или начнется нашествие киберменов и далеков.

Хант фыркнул, улыбнувшись.

-Могу я хотя бы узнать, куда намереваешься свалить?

-В Блэкпул.

Улыбка медленно пропала с его лица.

-Ладно. Как хочешь. Тогда пока?

Она кивнула, как-то странно на него глядя.

-Ты странный, - сообщила она,- хотя мне нравится. И… я так думаю, свидание нужно завершить чем-то в твоем духе, как ты любишь.

Он прищурился, ничего не понимая.

Она подошла к нему, обняла за шею и наклонилась к его губам.

-Я не ударю тебя, Джин,- шепнула она, играя с его волосами.- Никогда больше не ударю, но и целовать не буду, прости.

Она отстранилась, проведя ладонью по его щеке.

-Почему?- тихо спросил он.

-Не хочу усложнять то, что уже и без того слишком сложно,- в ее взгляде он прочел все ответы на все свои вопросы и сомнения. – Ты сам понимаешь,- она окончательно убедила его в своей странности и поразительной проницательности. Он смог только кивнуть. Не так, ох как не так должно было бы все закончиться! Но леди сделала свой выбор, а он…

-Хорошо, тогда пока,- он перевел дух, отсалютовал ей коньяком и прошел к лестнице уже не оборачиваясь. Когда за спиной коротко взрыкнул Король, он уже поднялся наверх и обернулся, проводив взглядом ту, которую…

Джин перевел дух. Он слишком хорошо умел держать свои мысли взаперти.


	98. Chapter 98

Утро выдалось сонным. Крис едва придя, сразу уснул, обняв телефон как любимого плюшевого мишку, Рей закурил, закинул ноги на соседний стул и задремал, глаза Сэма слипались, но он взбадривал себя ударной дозой кофеина, Энни не повезло больше, она простудилась и чихала так, что Хант не выдержал и отправил ее домой, посоветовав вызвать врача и лечь в постель. Последнее напутствие сопроводилось едким взглядом в сторону едва живого от усталости Сэма, но тот даже не заметил.

-Довел подружку, а, Тайлер?- Хант подсел к нему, когда девушка ушла.

-Ледяное шампанское, плюс легкое платье, плюс салют на улице,- начал он, но Хант уже отошел к своему кабинету.

-Тоже мне проблемы,- фыркнул он.

Сэм поднялся, размял спину и зашел следом. Шеф с утра выглядел как-то уныло и слишком задумчиво. Не похоже на него.

-Куда ты вчера исчез после салюта?

-Ну, я подумал, что это нормально – подождать речи мэра, полюбоваться салютом, выпить за здоровье королевы, а потом уйти.

-А торт тебе?..

-А торт мне был нужен. Мэр просил передать его Красной Королеве.

Сэм повесил голову. Кошмарная вышла ночь – его безобразное поведение с Самантой, потом пистолет, за которым пришлось снова подниматься на крышу, потом еще Энни расчихалась. Шеф сбежал, хорошо еще мэр распорядился развезти гостей по домам, потому что Крис и Рей были просто не в состоянии садиться за руль. Рей приставал к сестре какого-то богача, а Крис так накачался, что едва мог говорить. Ему бы и повезло с той Принцессой в бледно-желтом, но беднягу начало тошнить от волнения. Опять.

-Так ты был с ней? С Самантой?

-А ты конечно все знал заранее и не мог меня предупредить, да?

-О ее костюме? Нет, я не знал, пока…- Сэм закусил губу.

-Пока что?- прищурился Хант.- Тайлер, договаривай, если начал.

-Я помирился с ней,- коротко ответил Сэм.- Она все поняла и простила.

-Интересно было бы знать, что она поняла и за что тебя простила, но ты же не скажешь, не так ли? – Хант потер лоб.

-Это… м-м-м… личное. А у тебя как?

-Это личное.

Сэм покачался на пятках, но уходить не спешил. Немного зная шефа, можно было бы предположить, что вот сейчас он достанет бутылку и два стакана, нальет обоим выпить, протянет один коллеге, а потом начнет рассказывать о том, насколько все паршиво. И верно, Хант потянулся в ящик стола, выудил бутылку того самого коньяка – странно, обычно он хранит ценное в сейфе, после чего действительно поставил два стакана и нацедил обоим, поставив стакан поверх груды папок и взяв себе второй.

-Она уехала,- коротко сообщил он, без всякой оценки букета Хант опрокинул в себя коньяк и чуть поморщился.- Уехала в Блэкпул. Даже думать не хочу, зачем.

-Думаешь…- Сэм взял стакан и отошел к диванчику.- Ну, может… мало ли… не обязательно к нему.

-К кому? – Хант развернулся в кресле.

-Ну… - снова замялся Сэм.- У них все-таки были сложные отношения, но она же была к нему привязана… не как к тебе, но все-таки.

-Ты вообще о чем?

-Я хочу сказать, что ты не должен винить ее в том, что она поехала навестить его, они в конце концов были любовниками, она ему верила, думаю, она до сих пор испытывает к нему чувства, несмотря на то, что он сделал.

-Скотт?!

-Причем тут Скотт? Я про Алана!

-А причем тут Алан? Тайлер, не путай меня. Джонс умотала к Миллеру, а насколько я знаю, красивые цыпочки не по его части.

Сэм подметил раздражение в голосе начальника.

-Опять поссорились?

-Нет, не в этом дело,- вздохнул Хант.- Я никак не могу ее понять. Она какая-то скользкая.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Я пытаюсь найти к ней хоть какой-то подход, но только я стараюсь приблизиться, как она как будто хамелеон – меняет окраску и исчезает. Да, вот что, Сэм,- Хант склонился над столом,- я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, где она живет.

-Я пробовал, но она молчит,- Сэм развел руками.

-Пробей по своим каналам, потряси наших общих знакомых. Должен же был хоть кто-то заметить эту цыпу. Все-таки она выделяется из толпы.

-Я постараюсь, но она умеет заметать следы. Может быть лучше оставить все, как есть, если она так решила?

-Она в команде, она сама так решила, а я хочу знать о своих людях все!- отрезал Хант, снова откидываясь на спинку кресла.

-Ты знаешь, где живет Энни?- наугад бросил Сэм.

-Понятия не имею, мы встретились на парковке рядом с управлением. Она приехала на своей машине, а потом я ее забрал.

-Она прие… Шеф, ну, знаешь ли, ты просто победитель в номинации циник года!- всплеснул руками Сэм.- Не мог забрать ее из дома?

-Не мог, я ей не дружок, а ты, кстати, мог бы последить за своей подружкой, а то пока ты бегал на свиданку с Джонс, к ней клеился какой-то говнюк.

-Я не бегал на свиданку с Джонс, я пытался уладить конфликт,- Сэм поставил стакан на папки.

-Уладил до слез, как я понял,- хмыкнул Хант.- Ладно, так ты узнаешь или что?

-Попытаюсь, но она будет в ярости.

-Ей об этом знать необязательно. Все, можешь быть свободен.

Сэм вышел из кабинета, гадая, чем кончится его расследование и дружба с Джонс, если ему с таким трудом удалось добиться от нее прощения.

Управление выглядело прибранным, ухоженным, сразу было заметно, что здесь все совершенно не так, как в Манчестере.

-Добрый день,- обратилась Саманта к дежурному.

-Добрый день, мэм.

-Подскажите, где я могу найти инспектора Миллера?

-Эм-м-м… боюсь, что инспектора Миллера Вы не увидите,- ровным тоном ответил мужчина.

-Простите?

-Я думаю, Вам лучше поговорить с инспектором Дрейк, мэм.

-Дрейк?!- глаза девушки полезли на лоб.

-Да, мэм. Инспектор Виктор Дрейк, четвертый этаж, мэм.

-Виктор… хм… хорошо, спасибо.

Саманта прошла к лифту, гадая о странных совпадениях в этом странном мире. Дрейк, Харт, трое Джинов и вся прочая мешанина отношений с родителями.

Офис представлял собой воплощение порядка – все на своих местах, очень чисто, светло, не накурено. Строго, со вкусом и без ужасных постеров полуголых красоток на шкафах.

-Вы по поводу ограбления, мэм?- обратился к ней молоденький констебль на вид чем-то напоминающий сразу Криса – молодостью и простодушным выражением лица – и Сэма, по коротким волосам и удивительно проницательным глазам цвета некрепкого чая.- Мы разбираемся, мэм, поверьте, все найдется. Ваши драгоценности вернутся, а…

-Постойте, нет, я не по поводу ограбления,- осторожно перебила Саманта.- Мне нужен инспектор Дрейк. Виктор Дрейк.

-О, он отошел на пару минут, мэм,- светло улыбнулся молодой мужчина.- Присядьте, подождите здесь.

-Спасибо,- Саманта опустилась на ближайший стул и огляделась. Это был именно такой офис, каким бы он и должен был бы быть в семидесятых – мужчины все при галстуках, ни единой женщины в форме или в гражданском, аккуратные столы, пусть и загроможденные бумагами, люди действительно заняты делами, никто не курит, не болтается без дела, не спит и не болтает по телефону с друзьями и подружками.

-Майкл, результаты по дактилоскопии прибыли?- в офис твердой походкой зашел высокий статный мужчина с короткой армейской стрижкой и огромным шрамом на правой щеке от виска до нижней губы, темноволосый, аккуратно одетый и с кобурой подмышкой.

-Да, сэр, - ответил тот самый молоденький констебль.- Уже обрабатываем информацию. Роуд и Болдерс уехали на опрос свидетелей, сэр.

-Хорошо,- мужчина кивнул, чуть приподняв бровь, взглянув на незнакомую персону в офисе.

-Сэр, мэм спрашивает про инспектора Миллера,- пояснил Майкл.

-Инспектор Миллер здесь больше не работает, леди,- спокойно объяснил Дрейк.- Могу еще чем-то быть полезен?

-Можете, сэр,- девушка поднялась.- Саманта Тайлер-Джонс из Манчестера.

-О!- вторая бровь Дрейка чуть приподнялась.- Рад познакомиться, мэм. Наслышан о Вашей работе.

-Спасибо, сэр, очень рада знакомству, но я бы хотела знать, как мне связаться с Миллером?

-Пройдемте в мой кабинет, - Дрейк открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская внутрь очень аккуратного кабинета.- Прошу, присаживайтесь,- пригласил он, жестом указывая ей на стул и садясь в кресло напротив.- Скотт Миллер ушел из полиции, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- сказал он, когда девушка села.

-Ушел? Уволился? Но почему? У меня было к нему одно дело, он просил приехать, но у меня было много дел, а потом… я хочу сказать, что он что-то нашел по моему делу.

-Мисс,- Дрейк поднял руки, прося о молчании.- Прошу Вас, мисс. Скотт Миллер уволился в прошлый четверг. Как я узнал, он просто устал и решил отдохнуть.

-Что? Устал? То есть он перевелся куда-то или просто ушел в отпуск?

-Боюсь, что мне нечем Вас обнадежить, мисс. Скотт уволился из полиции совсем. Окончательно, понимаете?

-Н-но… - Саманта нервно сглотнула.- Погодите, постойте, то есть как уволился? Но он договаривался со мной.

-Когда это было?

-Ну… в начале месяца. Я обещала приехать, но так вышло, что я не смогла сорваться сразу.

-Понимаю, но мне очень жаль. Инспектор нас покинул.

-Вы так говорите, как будто он умер,- вырвалось у девушки. Дрейк отреагировал более чем спокойно.

-Надеюсь, что с ним все в порядке, мисс, но и мне показалось странным его внезапное увольнение.

-Н-ну… я не знаю… может быть он что-то оставил мне? Не знаю… может быть хоть слово? Какую-нибудь папку? Хоть какой-то клочок бумаги? Нет?

-Боюсь, что нет, мисс,- Дрейк качнул головой.- Ничего.

-А его коллеги, может быть они что-то знают? Ну должен же хоть кто-то знать хоть что-то!

-Скажу откровенно, мисс, из уважения к проделанному Вами пути: эти люди были совершенно растерянны внезапным уходом начальника,- Дрейк положил локти на стол и скрестил пальцы.- Я пришел в отдел в пятницу и застал здесь едва ли не похоронную процессию.

-Что?- Саманта округлила глаза.

-Эти люди знали его, работали с ним и они были в шоке, когда он в четверг вечером вдруг заявил, что уволился, а в пятницу придет новый начальник.

-И что, совершенно без причин? Просто взял, сорвался с места и исчез? Люди не исчезают и не увольняются вот так просто ни с чего. Его шантажировали?

-Нет, мисс. Его заявление было подписано задним числом, но мы проверили все версии в первый же день. Это не шантаж. Коллеги замечали его подавленное состояние в последнее время, он часто ссылался на усталость, говорил, что хочет уйти.

-Куда?

-Наверное, из полиции. И он ушел. Если хотите, я могу попросить коллег рассказать, как все было…

-Нет, не нужно, спасибо.

-Простите, что не смог Вам помочь, мисс.

-Можете, если дадите мне адрес Скотта. Может быть там кто-то что-то знает.

-Вы были близки с ним? – предположил Дрейк.

-Нет,- удивилась Саманта.- Он приезжал в Манчестер к моему начальнику, они друзья.

-Вы уволились из полиции, верно?

-Так точно, сэр, но я продолжаю сотрудничать с отделом и лично подчиняюсь только инспектору Ханту.

-Наслышан о нем,- прохладно сообщил Дрейк.- Отличный полицейский, хотя мне не по душе его методы работы,- добавил он, встав.- Хорошо, мисс, через пять минут у Вас будет адрес. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

-Спасибо, сэр, - Саманта покинула кабинет.

Уволился… но почему? Он ни словом не говорил про усталость в последний раз, когда она звонила ему. Бодрый голос, капелька веселья и оптимизма. Все-таки шантаж и бега?

-Вы правда защищали людей в Манчестерском соборе, мэм?- поинтересовался констебль Майкл.

-Правда,- вздохнула девушка.- Это было давно.

-Но это удивительно!- не согласился Майкл.- Я никогда до этого не слышал, чтобы в женской полиции были такие сильные и смелые девушки, мэм.

-Я не была в женской полиции, я была детективом-инспектором.

Молодой мужчина недоуменно хлопнул ресницами, после чего вежливо улыбнулся.

-Отличная шутка, мэм. Никогда не слышал о женщинах-детективах.

-Ну, Агата Кристи писала о таких,- она не стала разубеждать его правильное представление о неправильной себе.

-Почему Вы уволились?

-Не знаю,- честно ответила она, вдруг осознав, что действительно понятия не имеет, почему ушла.- Наверное, мне нужна была свобода. Ваш бывший начальник, Скотт Миллер тоже уволился по неизвестным причинам?

-Мы не знаем, мэм,- помрачнел Майкл.- Никто ничего не понял. В четверг он сказал, что уволился, что завтра, то есть в пятницу прибудет новый старший инспектор, а он просто… уходит.

-В никуда?

-Не знаю, мэм. Никто ничего не знает. Простите,- мужчина отошел от нее и вернулся к работе.

Дверь кабинета открылась.

-Вот, нашел его домашний адрес и телефон,- Дрейк подал ей листок из блокнота.

-Спасибо, инспектор. Простите за беспокойство. До свидания, сэр.

-Доброго пути, мисс,- кивнул Дрейк, тут же забыв о ее существовании и обратившись к усатому детективу, усердно что-то писавшему.- Боб, свяжитесь с Болдерсом…

Саманта вышла.

Домик оказался вполне типичным – двухэтажное здание многоквартирной старой постройки, чистый тротуар, блестящий, будто новый, мусорный бак, выкрашенная кирпичным цветом дверь.

Саманта нажала на кнопку звонка.

-Кто там?- раздался женский голос.

-Э… я Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, мэм. Я работала в полиции Манчестера. Могу я поговорить с Вами о Скотте Миллере?

Дверь открылась. Стройная молодая женщина в длинной юбке, трикотажной кофточке и в переднике торопливо вытирала руки.

-О Скотте? – повторила женщина.- Вы что-нибудь о нем знаете? Он так быстро уехал, я даже ничего не успела понять. Просто бац – и все. «Салли, я устал и хочу уехать. Люблю, целую. Скотти»,- процитировала она.

-Это была записка?

-Нет, его слова. Просто представьте, что человек вдруг увольняется из полиции, все бросает и решает уехать.

-И Вы знаете куда именно?

-В том-то и дело, что нет!- женщина всплеснула руками.- Вы зайдете? Угощу чаем. О, Вы на мотоцикле?- она широко улыбнулась при виде байка Саманты.- Мой Оуэн так любит эти штуки, а я, признаться, дрожу от одного их вида.

Джонс медленно моргнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться и поймать нить мыслей общительной домохозяйки.

-Э… Оуэн – это?..

-Сын. Мой сын. Он просто бредит этими штуковинами,- женщина пропустила гостью в дом и сняла передник.- Простите, я мыла посуду.

-Вы простите. А Вы?..

-О, мои манеры!- закатила глаза женщина.- Салли Причард, кузина Скотти. Знаете, я не понимаю, как можно было бросить работу, дом, вообще все и вот так уехать в никуда,- снова заговорила Салли.

-На его работе сказали, что он в последнее время был задумчив, грустил… Вы ничего странного не замечали?

-Нет, простите,- огорчилась Салли.- Скотти позвонил мне в четверг днем, сказал, чтобы я приехала, передал, что любит… Гевин примчался сюда… Гевин – мой муж. Так вот, Гевин примчался сюда за полчаса, а Скотти сидит на кровати, смотрит на какую-то фотографию и… знаете, он улыбался. Грустно так, но богом клянусь, что я тогда подумала, что он как будто светился, понимаете?

-Не очень. Что за фотография?

-Не знаю, он взял ее с собой.

-Может быть Вы что-то заметили на снимке? Что-нибудь, что угодно?

-Эм-м-м… не знаю,- протянула Салли.- Он убрал ее слишком быстро. Ничего интересного, черно-белый снимок. Кажется, их общее фото.

-Чье?

-Скотти и какого-то мужчины.

-Можете описать его? Высокий, низкорослый, полный, худой?

-Я не знаю, простите. Кажется, одного роста, они стояли в обнимку. Простите, я действительно ничего не помню.

-Длинноволосый, симпатичный здоровяк?

-Не помню, простите.

-Хорошо, спасибо, миссис Причард. Простите, что потревожила.

-Вы что-то поняли, да? Что с ним? Куда он поехал? Он же даже ничего с собой не взял.

-Что?- Саманта резко развернулась.- То есть как это ничего?

-Совершенно ничего. Сказал, что поедет автобусом до станции, а потом поездом.

-И куда?

-Не знаю.

-Хорошо, еще раз спасибо и еще раз извините за беспокойство.

Саманта подошла к двери и взялась за дверную ручку.

-Вот по поводу волос не помню, но точно симпатичный и такой, знаете… мощный,- задумчиво произнесла Салли, кусая губу. – Чем-то похож на Гэри Купера.

Саманта обернулась.

-Спасибо. Доброго дня, миссис Причард, простите за беспокойство.

Она открыла дверь и вышла.

-Вы что-нибудь понимаете, мисс Джонс?

-Нет. Боюсь, что нет,- Саманта села на байк.

-Он не говорил о Вас, но Вы бы не приехали, если бы не знали его, верно?

-Я знала его через моего шефа, инспектора Ханта из Манчестера. Слышали про такого? – Салли покачала головой.

-Нет. И он ничего не говорил. Если найдете его…- просьба повисла в воздухе.

-Я позвоню. У меня есть Ваш телефон.

-Спасибо. Доброго пути, мисс Джонс.

Король рванул с места.

Значит, симпатичный, крепкий, похожий на Гэри Купера и… и все. Догадок не было. Вернее была, но глупая – Миллер уехал в Манчестер повидать старого друга, а друг оказался сволочью и ничего не сказал своему доверенному лицу в виде Джонс. Но вообще-то… ну с какой стати Миллер бы поехал в Манчестер? Значит, все-таки, шантаж и что-то темное? Угрозы семье сестры или обещание разоблачить Скотта как гея? Это семидесятые, если бы это открылось, это стоило бы ему карьеры, а возможно и жизни.

Оставалось лишь думать о станции и пункте назначения. И куда он мог уехать без вещей? И для чего? И почему?

Долгие переговоры с кассирами ничего не принесли. Едва удалось выпросить сверки пассажиров поездов в четверг и пятницу, сославшись на беременность от мужа-подлеца, который решил сбежать. Девушки-кассиры помогли, но найти имени Скотта среди пассажиров не удалось. Или он купил билет на чужое имя, или же он вообще никуда не уезжал, или же уехал, но не поездом, а, скажем, такси или автобусом, или еще как-то. Нити оборвались. Скотт просто пропал.

Можно было бы позвонить Ханту, попросить его пробить информацию – он был мог, но именно этого Джонс делать не стала. Если бы он не знал или наоборот – знал, что бы он сделал? Не был ли он сам замешан в исчезновении друга?

-Ой, как же нехорошо,- прошептала Саманта, стоя на перроне и глядя на поезд, отходивший на Манчестер. – Очень нехорошо.

Она спустилась вниз и оседлала Короля. Все-таки придется сообщать Ханту. Если он ни при чем, он поможет найти Скотта, но тогда расследование по молодому копу, непонятно когда погибшему при загадочных обстоятельствах, придется раскрывать вдвоем, а Хант и так звереет, стоит лишь упомянуть паренька. Нет, звонить Ханту нельзя.

Прости, дорогой друг Джин, простите, дорогой Скотт, это тупик.

Саманта оглянулась на перрон – может и Манчестер, а может и нет – и газанула.

Раз уж она в Блэкпуле, нужно доделать еще одно дело.

Цветы удалось купить около кладбища, а вот за бутылкой дешевого портвейна пришлось ехать в магазин.

Кладбище было тихим – понедельник, у всех дела и никому нет дела до могил.

Надгробная плита Алана Гилла была чиста и ухожена. Видимо, кто-то все-таки приходил отдать дань памяти этому человеку.

Саманта положила букет белых лилий на подножие плиты и присела.

-Знаю, что это даже выглядит глупо, я видела тебя, а тут всего лишь оболочка, в то время как ты уже в другом месте, но все равно. Мне всегда было все равно, Алан, и ты это знал, чертов ты мерзавец,- она вздохнула, проведя пальцами по выбитым цифрам.- Он не смог бы проводить тебя в тот паб, куда он обычно провожает друзей и близких. Ты мог бы обратиться за помощью, он бы не отказал, но ты пошел против него, за что теперь страдаешь, несчастный бедный дурак. Он сказал, что простил, но это же ничего не меняет, верно? Ни он, ни кто-либо еще уже ничего не могут для тебя сделать. А я… - Саманта потерла глаза, в которых противно защипало от невыплаканных слез,- я тоже ничего не могу. Уже ничего. И знаешь еще что? Я бы ничего не стала менять. И помогать бы не стала. И вот еще что… трудно говорить, но если по правде, ты получил то, чего заслужил. Извини, дорогой, - она поставила бутылку, потом подумала, подняла ее снова, откупорила и отсалютовала.- И все же я не желаю тебе боли и всего того… этого… - губы девушки дрогнули, по щеке сползла слеза, но Джонс торопливо вытерла глаза и проморгалась.- Я все-таки люблю тебя, тупоумный ты дурак. Прости, что не была на поминках, так уж вышло, но я… я искренне желаю тебе обрести покой. Упокой господи душу твою, Алан Гилл, мерзавец, которого я любила,- она сделала глоток из бутылки, после чего немного пролила на землю.- Я не знаю молитв за упокой души, но… в общем… как-то так.

Она поставила бутылку рядом с надгробием и, поцеловав кончики пальцев, коснулась ими цифр. Дата рождения – дата смерти. Не те даты, он умер в будущем, а этот мир другой.

-Э… мисс?- очень осторожно позвал ее чей-то голос. Саманта обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с молодым мужчиной.

-Да?

-Простите, не хотел тревожить Вас, но… Вы знали Алана? – мужчина подошел ближе, держа в руке алую розу.

-Знала. Вы ему?..

Мужчина не ответил, молча подойдя к надгробию и положив цветок рядом с букетом Саманты. Розы просто так не приносят, и тем более не мужчины мужчинам, и уж само собой не цвета любви. Ответ не потребовался.

-Я Саманта,- представилась девушка.

-Эл,- мужчина протянул руку.- Альберт. Он говорил о Вас.

-Вот как?- это могло бы быть ложью, но Элу хотелось верить.

-Он звонил мне, рассказывал, что встретил удивительную девушку. Я сразу понял, что это Вы, едва Вас увидел.

-А Вы давно были вместе? – осторожно спросила Джонс, подумав, что мужчина может и не ответить. Семидесятые, отношения к секс-меньшинствам очень настороженное и даже агрессивное.

-Вам не противно? – мужчина присел рядом с могилой. Саманта осмотрела нового знакомого – не так красив как Скотт, не такой уверенный в себе и не такой широкоплечий как Джин, не так мил как Сэм, довольно заурядной внешности, в чем-то даже отталкивающей, хотя и гармоничной. Чуть лопоух, среднего роста, русые длинные волосы по моде, ухоженные, блестящие, в целом дополняющие образ эдакого печального рыцаря, но привлекало в мужчине не это. Главным были его удивительные глаза. Не обычным серым цветом радужки, а внутренним светом и теплотой, которой они лучились. Саманта грешным делом подумала про глаза Спасителя – наверное, Он так же смиренно смотрел на людей вокруг.

-Нет, не противно,- помотала она головой, глядя на мужчину.- Любовь не может быть противной, Эл.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

-Не все думают так открыто как Вы, Саманта,- его длинные тонкие пальцы коснулись надгробия и дрогнули, едва добравшись до даты смерти.- Есть то, что скрыто, что приходится скрывать.

-Я понимаю. Не буду мешать Вам, Эл,- она поднялась, но мужчина, не оборачиваясь, попросил:

-Останьтесь.

Она не посмела ответить отказом.

Эл оказался удивительным собеседником. Внешне действительно не слишком привлекательный, он обладал потрясающим даром слова и был весьма начитанным, образованным, интеллигентным человеком. Словом, если на такого девушки бы и смотрели, то только с легким презрением в первый момент, во второй, когда бы он открыл рот, с удивлением, и во все последующие – буквально открыв рот и ловя каждое его слово. Эл очаровывал не внешностью, а внутренней уверенностью в себе и какой-то гармонией. Саманта вспомнила знаменитейшего сердцееда Казанову, так же не отличавшегося красотой, зато куда как преуспевшего в амурных будуарных делах. Однако Эл был не ловеласом. Тихая жена-домохозяйка, сын пяти лет и дочка двух, скромная квартира, работа клерком в компании. При таком раскладе никто и подозревать бы не мог, что в сердце этого человека бушевало пламя, что там хватало места и для горячо любимой жены, обожаемых детей, но и для одного мужчины, который как потом оказалось, разбил ему сердце. Алан влюбил в себя скромного клерка, поразвлекся, а потом бросил, поскольку его сердце принадлежало тому, кто считал его максимум другом и коллегой.

Одной растоптанной душой больше, Алан. Даже из могилы ты продолжаешь приносить людям страдания, страдая и сам.

Знакомство на вечеринке у друзей, взгляды, а потом выпивка, много, очень много выпивки, кажется кладовка или просто темная комнатка где-то вдали от любопытных глаз, жадный поцелуй, еще один и еще, и еще, обещания на потом… ложь семье, муки совести, побег к нему, снова поцелуи, объятия, бесстыдные ласки, румянец на щеках от одной мысли о грехе, но плоть слаба, дух уступил голосу рассудка…

Было ясно, что Эл ни с кем еще не говорил так свободно, почему-то почувствовав в Джонс единственного человека в жестоком мире, кто мог бы понять его и просто выслушать. Саманте даже не пришлось говорить самой – Эл рассказал ей все сам. Отчасти это была история и ее любви. Только Алан не любил никого из тех, с кем спал. Ему всегда было мало и хотел он недостижимого.

-Я прихожу сюда раз в две недели. Стараюсь, по крайней мере. В понедельник тут никого нет. Вы понимаете… все взгляды… - Эл порозовел от смущения.

-Я понимаю,- снова повторила Самната.- Мне жаль, что Вам приходится навещать его тайно. Боюсь, что мне нечем порадовать Вас. Пройдут десятки лет, прежде чем Великобритания смирится и откроет душу свободной любви среди людей одного пола.

-Боюсь, у меня нет столько времени, Саманта,- устало улыбнулся Эл.- Я болен. Вся проблема в том, что я узнал об этом случайно и слишком поздно. Мои дети могут быть больны.

-Эм… мне жаль, Эл,- искренне посочувствовала Джонс.- Но Ваша семья поддержит Вас.

-Они ничего не знают,- Эл опустил голову, глядя на тропинку – они шли к выходу.- Я не могу сказать детям и Бесси, что скоро папа перестанет узнавать их.

-Настолько плохо?

-Хорея Хантингтона. Это неизлечимо.

Саманта вздрогнула – это название она где-то слышала… в Гайде… в сериале, вот только так и не узнала, что это.

-Мне жаль, Эл,- повторила она.- Не могу представить Ваши муки, простите.

-Все нормально,- чуть улыбнулся мужчина.- Это жизнь. Как знать, может быть Господь покарал меня за грех.

-Не думаю, что это кара,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Я очень мало знаю об этом заболевании, но совершенно точно помню, что это генетическое. Ваши родители?..

-Мама. Сгорела за три года. Ей было сорок пять. Она до конца скрывала болезнь.

Саманта понятия не имела, как на самом деле передаются генетические заболевания и есть ли у детей несчастного человека хот какой-то шанс быть здоровыми. Но что бы это изменило? Хорея неизлечима, а это семидесятые, даже купировать симптомы нет ни единой возможности. Он может прожить лет пятнадцать, отправить детей в колледж, но до миллениума он не дотянет, не посмотрит гей-парад в Лондоне, никогда не сможет открыто сказать, что любил мужчину. Может быть он будет настолько сильным, что однажды просто уйдет из дома, когда почувствует, что болезнь сжирает его изнутри, может быть покончит жизнь самоубийством, может быть… много ли на свете неизлечимо- или тяжелобольных людей, которым бы жить и жить? Уходят всегда те, кто мог бы сделать много добра, или же просто не делать зла.

Стало бы ему легче, скажи она, что где-то очень далеко, врачи медленно убивают ее, пытаясь спасти?

-Не знаю, что сказать, Эл,- заговорила она,- но думаю, что у Вас замечательная семья, жена, дети… они не бросят Вас, они поддержат.

-Бесси очень ранимая,- покачал головой Эл.- Она не сможет принять мужа, который однажды перестанет узнавать ее и детей. Спасибо, что просто выслушали меня. Я даже не мог бы сходить на исповедь.

-Это меньшее, что я могу для Вас сделать,- она взяла его за руку.

Это была как будто вспышка перед глазами – встрепанный мужчина с безумными глазами, движения резкие, руки дрожат, пытаясь хоть как-то подчиняться пораженному болезнью мозгу. В правой пистолет – рука так и ходит ходуном, но вот краткий миг, когда тремор на какое-то время прекращается, дуло уверенно тыкается в висок… выстрел!

Саманта не посмела даже отдернуть руку. Если есть кто-то, кто помогает людям, есть и тот, кто несет смерть. Ну или просто видит ее и знает окончательный исход. Это ее судьба, ее нужно просто принять – выхода нет, если она решила остаться в этом мире.

У него еще семнадцать лет. Успеет женить сына.

-Мне нужно на работу, Саманта,- Эл нежно сжал пальцы девушки.- Спасибо Вам.

-Рада была познакомиться, Эл. Правда, это было… Вы удивительный человек.

Он улыбнулся – светло, тепло, открыто. Человек, который знал, что умрет от страшной болезни, человек сильный, добрый, просто… всего лишь обычный человек.

-Взаимно. Доброго пути, Саманта,- он отпустил ее руку и пошел к автобусной остановке.

-И Вам доброго пути, Эл,- прошептала Джонс, глядя ему вслед.

Судьба сводила ее с разными людьми – хорошими, очень хорошими, плохими, очень плохими, но даже самый плохой или самый хороший рано или поздно ее покидал, предавал, обманывал. Джон ушел, забрав с собой львиную долю души, Алан предал, Сэм обманул, но это не остановило ее, у нее есть цель, у нее появилась цель именно здесь, в мире, где главным был молодой паренек-коп, единственный, кто помог ей понять саму себя, принять себя. Парень, из-за которого она осталась здесь навсегда, плюнув на все законы всех миров, послав к чертям собачьим врачей с их попытками вернуть ее просто потому, что он стал целью ее жизни. Оберегать его хрупкий мир, стараться защитить его, помогать людям-полицейским, просто помогать людям любой ценой и в особенности странноватому одинокому ковбою с полным скелетов шкафом, человеку, которого она чувствовала, где бы он ни был, где бы ни была она сама.

Легко отдать приказ или же просто попросить узнать то, что в какой-то степени узнанным быть не должно. Сэм слишком боялся и не хотел снова разрушить хрупкое доверие подруги, но и пускать Ханта с его слоновьим тактом в личную жизнь Саманты было бы чистой воды самоубийством. И для какого черта ему вообще так срочно понадобилось знать, чем живет Джонс? Вроде бы она хорошо выглядит, прекрасно себя чувствует, даже смогла послать в задницу работу в полиции, что Сэму могло бы только сниться, у нее была своя жизнь в своем мирке, куда она пускала только избранных. А что же до личного – на то оно и личное, чтобы хотя бы в эту область не пускать никого, включая друзей и наглое начальство.

Сэм очень переживал за подругу – в самом деле, уйти неизвестно куда, жить неизвестно где, не поддерживать контактов, не появляться в пабе, вообще жить непонятно на что, но с другой стороны… она вообще странная, как будто в самом деле не от мира сего… того… ни от какого мира вообще. Стоило ли вообще лезть в ее жизнь, снова рискуя дружбой или даже здоровьем?

Осведомители на улицах видели ее, за день поисков удалось даже узнать примерное местоположение ее дома, где она иногда была целыми днями, не выходя, но именно это и пугало. Что если там настолько большой шкаф, что скелеты вываливаются наружу? Само собой, что она не стала бы прятать у себя в квартире трупы невинно убиенных младенцев для обрядов жертвоприношения, но если она решила съехать с квартиры и переселиться в глушь, на то определенно могли быть весомые причины, знать которые было страшно и ненужно.

Глушь – это еще мягко сказано, решил Сэм, поздно вечером подъезжая к окраине города с полупустыми домами под снос. Целая улица, готовящаяся к сносу. В будущем тут будут новые дома, новые магазины. Сэм огляделся. Вроде бы Саманта говорила, что ее бар был где-то на окраине. Может, она потому заехала именно сюда? На текстильной фабрике он чувствовал то же самое, что и она, как он предполагал – ностальгию. А еще страх. Тот бедняга был убит на месте, где в будущем стоял кухонный стол Сэма. Это была его квартира! Несчастный случай произошел в его квартире, на его кухне!

Сэм вышел из машины и огляделся. Настоящая дыра – ни одна нормальная девушка сюда даже бы не сунулась. Район не особо криминальный, но слишком уж похож на один большой могильник или город-призрак. Не горят фонари… строго говоря, их здесь и нет, лампочки все давным-давно разбиты, в редких целых окнах горит свет, но людей здесь действительно мало. Дома доживают последние годы, скоро здесь будет застройка.

Сэм понятия не имел, ни как тут можно жить, ни где жила подруга. Домов много, квартир еще больше, обойти все нет возможности – на это уйдет уйма времени, а уже почти одиннадцать часов.

Он отошел к машине. Хант обязательно спросит новости, ну и что ему сказать?

Сэм так глубоко задумался, что рык знакомого мотора встревожил его далеко не сразу. К последнему дому кто-то подъезжал верхом на мотоцикле. Водитель снял шлем, встрепал длинные волосы знакомым жестом и, не оглядываясь по сторонам, уверенно прошел к подъезду. Сэм, согнувшись в три погибели, поспешил следом. Это Саманта! Она уже приехала!

Сэм взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и остановился – и куда теперь? Одинаково обшарпанные двери одинакового темно-коричневого цвета, странно еще, что запертые – Сэм подергал ручку ближайшей. Но вот дверь в конце коридора открылась – Сэм прижался спиной к нише, надеясь, что его не заметят – Саманта пробежала мимо него, не заметив, и уже через минуту раздался рык Короля – девушка снова куда-то поехала.

Сэм не стал искушать судьбу – другого шанса все узнать могло и не быть. Значит, квартира в конце коридора…

Как и предполагалось, дверь была заперта. Сэм достал отмычку, кляня неуемное любопытство Ханта и себя, решившего играть в шпиона, и открыл дверь. Внутри было темно. Сэм не стал зажигать свет, если таковой тут вообще был, воспользовавшись фонариком.

Все-таки, лучше бы он не совал нос в дела девушки – картина, которая открылась его глазам, мягко говоря поражала любое воображение: в квартире было пусто. Не так, как бывает при ремонте или переезде, когда времянки заменяют основную мебель, нет. В квартире действительно было совершенно пусто. Одна небольшая комнатка, даже меньше, чем вся квартира Сэма, в углу у окна прямо на полу матрас, на котором свалены вещи, рядом внушительного размера спортивная сумка – Сэму хватило совести не рыться в ней, совершенно голые стены, ни намека на холодильник или плиту. Сэм сунулся в крошечную ванную комнату – вода была, но на раковине не стояло ни тюбика зубной пасты, не было ни мыла, ни зубной щетки, ни шампуня. Ванна была совершенно сухой – Сэм провел по ней пальцем. Значит, она не лгала, говоря, что может не мыться и все такое? Это было нереально – люди потеют, в конце концов, нужно же было ходить в туалет! Сэм поднял крышку унитаза – глупо, но нужно было убедиться. Нет, ничего. Вода давно уже высохла. Туалетом она так же не пользовалась. Но что тогда она вообще здесь делала? Это же кошмар, а не место! Здесь нельзя жить!

Может, это было только складом? Она просто держала свои вещи здесь, а сама жила где-то еще? Но зачем жить где-то и держать вещи здесь? Нелогично.

Он сел на край ванны. Джонс действительно была странной, но не настолько же, в конце-то концов! Что могла делать девушка в таком ужасном месте? Как бы ни была сильна ностальгия, или что там ее сюда привело, здесь не то, что жить, но находиться более пяти минут слишком сложно для психики. Это было похоже на то, как заключенный идет в камеру или как отшельник отдаляется от мирян. Чистое безумие! Сэм зажмурился. Страшно хотелось выбраться отсюда и сбежать в свою пусть и чудовищную, но все-таки обжитую квартирку, лишь бы подальше от этого склепа.

Он открыл дверь ванной и едва не закричал – на пороге квартиры стояла Саманта.

-Минута на объяснение,- зло произнесла она,- после чего ты вылетишь отсюда в окно.

-Я… Саманта, я только… - все мысли испарились, язык как будто прилип к небу, а фонарь в руке дрожал как будто в агонии. Джонс вполне способна выполнить угрозу – это в конце концов нарушение границ частной собственности, а она не просто помешана на этом, она охраняет свою территорию как дикий зверь.- Мы волновались.

-Совершенно зря,- спокойно, но несколько напряженно произнесла девушка, бросая шлем прямо на кучу одежды на матрасе.- Почему ты здесь? Что вам от меня надо?

-Я… позволь мне объяснить,- Сэм сделал к ней шаг – она чуть приподняла голову.- Хант…

-Передай ему, что у меня все в порядке, а теперь уходи,- она отвернулась и подошла к матрасу, копаясь в вещах.

-Я только…

-Ты следил за мной,- она развернулась к нему.- Для чего? Нет, погоди, не отвечай. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, я знаю, что ты видишь в этом месте, но вот, что я тебе скажу, приятель – мне плевать на твое мнение и чье бы то ни было так же.

-Я просто…- Сэм облизнул губы.

-Ты не поймешь, Сэм,- она подошла к нему и ткнула в него пальцем.- Ты просто ничего не поймешь. Ты не понимаешь и никогда не поймешь.

-Тогда объясни,- попросил он, растерявшись.

-Это не имеет значения,- она покачала головой.- Не думай, что мне плохо, что я в чем-то нуждаюсь – это не так. У меня есть все, что я хочу и может быть еще больше, только пока мне нужно немного.

Сэм моргнул.

-Я не понимаю.

-Я знаю, я предупреждала. Он хотел узнать не где я живу, ему нужно было знать, где я.

-Э… Ханту?

Саманта кивнула и отошла к двери, шаря по стене. Лампочка, вспыхнувшая в углу, испугала Сэма.

-Здесь есть все, - сказала девушка, скрестив руки на груди.- Здесь может быть все, но мне этого не нужно. Понимаешь меня?

-Нет. Прости, но ты могла бы…

-Не могла бы,- перебила она.- Хочешь сказать, что я могла бы жить в той квартире рядом с тобой? Могла бы привести это место в божеский вид? Но зачем? Там нужно за все платить, а ты знаешь, что я уволилась из полиции, у меня нет денег. По правде говоря, даже деньги мне не особо нужны,- задумчиво пробормотала она каким-то своим внутренним мыслям.- Ладно, не важно. Сэм, поверь, я в полном и абсолютном порядке, но мне действительно нужно очень и очень мало для того, чтобы жить нормально. Ты этого не поймешь, даже если я на пальцах объясню. Здесь есть все, что мне нужно. Оглядись.

Он снова огляделся, но на этот раз, в тусклом свете лампочки голые стены приобрели совершенно иной вид.

-Мой друг нарисовал,- пояснила Саманта, подходя ближе.

Стены были серыми, голыми, но это был лишь цвет. Светло-серая краска, на которой простым карандашом были нанесены штрихи, складывающиеся в целую картину. Сэм отошел подальше и ахнул: художник был действительно талантлив, если смог передать эмоции на нарисованных лицах двух людей.

-Но это же…

-Ты и он,- подтвердила Саманта.- Дейл хотел краской, но я сказала, что это слишком ярко. Карандашом вышло пусть и ненадежно, но правдоподобно. Я нашла фото, да и Дейл видел объекты для рисунка своими глазами. У парня потрясающая память на лица и настоящий талант.

Сэм открыл рот, в полном шоке глядя на стену, отойдя к окну.

Это был он. Сэм Тайлер собственной персоной, присевший на капот Кортины и опирающийся ногой о передний бампер, хитрый взгляд с прищуром, на губах легкая полуулыбка, в позе нет напряжения, только уверенность и некое удовольствие от позирования.

-Но я же никогда…- растерялся Сэм, разглядывая собственное нарисованное лицо.

-Я тебя таким вижу,- загадочно произнесла Саманта.- Ты такой в будущем.

Но больше всего поражало не выражение нарисованного лица двойника Сэма, а тот, кто стоял чуть сбоку: расслабленная поза, вздернутый подбородок, уверенный взгляд, рука, лежащая на плече нарисованного Сэма, вторая на ремне брюк, губы чуть сжаты. Джин Хант вышел слишком реалистичным, того и гляди сошел бы со стены и задал зрителю трепку за бесполезную трату времени на разглядывание картин.

-А это?- Сэм неопределенно махнул рукой.

Картина будто бы парила в воздухе – где-то на заднем плане угадывалось здание полиции едиными широкими штрихами, двое мужчин вроде бы даже стояли на брусчатке, но странным было то, что вся стена была усыпана россыпью звезд. Не небо, а просто сотни звезд, как будто это был космос.

-Я сказала, Сэм,- Саманта положила руку ему на плечо – совсем как нарисованный Хант на картине,- это все, здесь есть все, что мне нужно.

Он обернулся, взглянув на подругу так, как будто впервые ее увидел – она не смотрела на него. Ее глаза были направлены на картину, а губы улыбались.


	99. Chapter 99

Конечно, художник волен изображать сюжет так, как он это видит, но Сэм, Хант и звезды? Причем тут вообще звезды?

Саманта ничего не объяснила, но и больше не выгоняла его. Да, за ту квартиру нужно было платить, а денег просто не было. Нет, ей они совершенно не нужны. Да, здесь есть вода, электричество и даже была плита и холодильник, только она все отдала и практически ничем не пользуется. Да, и водой тоже. И даже туалетом. И да, она здесь бывает очень редко и только для того, чтобы просто побыть одной, полюбоваться на картину, переодеться…

-Если надо, я могу иметь что угодно, только мне действительно ничего не надо,- сообщила она, садясь на матрас.- Не могу объяснить, это слишком сложно.

Сэм уже устал удивляться. Квартира, как оказалось, раньше принадлежала Большому Микки, ее старому другу. Перед тем, как переехать в Лондон, он сказал подруге, что та может жить у него, если захочет, чем Саманта впоследствии и воспользовалась.

Дома были под снос, буквально доживая последние месяцы.

-А что потом?- Сэм примостился у окна.- Куда поедешь потом?

-Не знаю,- девушка беспечно пожала плечами.- Не имеет значения, угол я всегда могу найти где угодно. Не беспокойся за меня, я могу очень многое.

-Снова загадки,- неодобрительно покачал головой Сэм.- Слушай, у меня хоть и так себе жилье, но ты могла бы…

-Не могла бы, но спасибо за предложение,- мягко отклонила его предложение Джонс.- Правда же, я в полном порядке как бы странно это ни выглядело. Это просто есть, я могу иметь что угодно.

Сэм улыбнулся. Все-таки она действительно не от мира сего.

-А как же работа? А деньги, а удобства?

Она широко улыбнулась.

-Сэм, дорогой, я же сказала – ты не поймешь меня. Не волнуйся, я в полном порядке, клянусь, что не вру,- она подняла левую руку, правую приложив к сердцу.

-Слово скаута?

-Всего лишь мое слово.

Она не могла бы объяснить ему очевидное – законы сна, законы этого мира, все то, что она действительно могла, что показал ей ее друг-призрак, друг Генезис, что дала понять слепая старуха Мелисса. Джонс, захоти она, действительно могла бы очень многое, проблема была лишь в том, что ее способности не сулили миру ничего хорошего. Конечно, ничего особенного она бы сделать не смогла, как не могла бы летать как птица, прожигать дыры в людях одним лишь взглядом – это была чепуха из дешевых ужастиков. Она не могла бы откусывать головы скорпионам, не боясь их жала, само собой, даже не стала бы пробовать переплыть океан без спасательного жилета, но ей и в самом деле было нужно не так много, как остальным. Ее ничто не держало на одном месте, она с недавних пор перестала быть к чему-то настолько привязанной, что не могла бы уехать хоть насовсем.

Конечно, было управление, копы, коллеги, Сэм, Джин, в конце концов, ее друг - коп, но последний мог бы найти ее где угодно, а Хант вызывал ее лишь в исключительных или просто интересных случаях.

-Но это невозможно!- Сэм огляделся – остальные стены были грязными и без рисунков.- Саманта, так жить нельзя!

Она ничего не ответила, сев на матрас и глядя на картину.

Он действительно ее не понимал – как может нормальная девушка жить в какой-то дыре? Немыслимо! Но много ли он знал о ней? Жизнь копа оставляла свой отпечаток на личности, а жизнь байкера – совсем не то, что копа, это совершенно иной мир. Безусловно, девушки-копы будущего были почти такими же бесстрашными как Джонс, запросто могли задерживать преступников, наравне с мужчинами защищали мирных граждан, даже дрались, если приходилось, но Саманта была из ряда вон выходящим человеком, совершенно безбашенным, неуправляемым, своевольным, способным на все ради спасения чьей-то жизни. Странно, что она не работала в пожарной службе или не была Женщиной-Кошкой на страже интересов людей.

-Я думаю, тебе пора идти домой, Сэм,- спокойно произнесла девушка, не глядя на него.

-Ты точно в порядке?- на всякий случай уточнил он.

-Абсолютно,- заверила она.- Уходи.

Сэм понятия не имел, что она делает по ночам, что вообще можно делать в таком месте, но она ясно дала ему понять, что не желает его присутствия в ее крошечном мирке.

Он снова взглянул на картину – нарисованный Сэм Тайлер улыбнулся ему со стены – и вышел за дверь.

Джин, Сэм и звезды – вот все, на чем замкнулся ее мирок. Два человека и манящая мечта того места, где она бывала. Там дорога и звезды, тишина и больше ничего. Только покой, пустота и звезды.

В этой квартире ее молодой друг - коп не появлялся никогда, словно бы даже он понимал значимость уединения для своей подруги.

Она опрокинулась на матрас и на несколько минут закрыла глаза. Она не уснет, просто не сможет, а если и сможет, то придут кошмары – она слишком напугана, чтобы снова переживать смерти дорогих ей людей.

В пабе было тихо и малолюдно, народ допивал свое пиво и расходился по домам, но Хант был на месте и этого Сэму было достаточно.

-Новости?- Хант поднял на него глаза.

-Эм… да, я узнал, - запнулся Сэм,- но шеф, она не хочет, чтобы ее тревожили.

-Я не собираюсь тревожить ее, я просто хочу знать, куда она уходит,- нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу Хант.

-Шеф, ты просто не поймешь, я сам ничего не понимаю.

-Я пойму все, когда увижу,- Хант поднялся и схватил со стола ключи.- Едем?

-Сейчас? – растерялся Сэм.- Но уже поздно, тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время для визитов?

-Не кажется,- заупрямился тот.- Я черт побери хочу знать о ней все, что нужно, раз такое дело.

-Какое дело?- снова не понял Сэм, безропотно следуя за ним и проклиная себя, свою болтливость и заранее прощаясь с дружбой с Джонс.

-Слушай, я просто хочу знать как так выходит, что когда я вызываю ее, она является как солдатик,- развернулся к нему Хант.- У нее нет рации, я просто говорю пароль, а она уже едет. Я хочу понимать, хочу знать, потому что когда я чего-то не знаю и не понимаю, меня это выводит из себя, а когда меня что-то выводит из себя, я нервничаю, а когда я нервничаю…. Доступно изъясняюсь?

-Предельно,- на всякий случай согласился Сэм, видя, что шеф и правда завелся не на шутку.- Шеф, только пожалуйста, очень прошу, прояви такт,- взмолился он.

-Когда это я был нетактичным?- Хант бросил деньги на стол и прошел к выходу.

Машину Сэма решили оставить на парковке перед пабом, ехали на Кортине. Сэм всю дорогу думал о том, что Саманта будет в ярости, выгонит их обоих, а потом чего доброго вообще может исчезнуть насовсем, потому что Хант точно не станет стучаться, а как всегда просто выбьет дверь и ввалится: «Вот идет шериф Дикого Запада!», Сэм останется совершенно один, а Хант потом снова полезет в бутылку, причем во всех смыслах, и ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Машина остановилась.

-Ну и дыра!- с презрением заявил Хант, вылезая из Кортины и принюхиваясь.- Черт, что такой цыпе как Джонс делать в таком богом забытом месте?

-У нее свои мотивы,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Вон тот дом,- кивнул он, проходя вперед и удивляясь отсутствию Короля в пределах видимости.

-Тут темно как в заднице бабуина,- проворчал Хант, следуя за коллегой тихо как кошка.

-Слушай, пока не поздно, давай оставим все как есть,- Сэм придержал его рукой, повернувшись.- Шеф, пожалуйста, ты знаешь ее – она не простит.

-Простит,- отмахнулся Хант, отодвигая его в сторонку.- Эта дверь?

Сэм готов был взвыть – сейчас начнется, но Хант постучал в дверь.

-Саманта? – позвал он.- Са… - дверь открылась.- Не заперто,- Хант осторожно приоткрыл дверь и скользнул внутрь. Сэм зашел следом.- Это шутка?- поинтересовался Хант, оглядываясь.

Сэм щелкнул выключателем. При свете лампочки стало ясно, что они опоздали – на полу у окна виднелся прямоугольник чистого от пыли пространства от матраса, который там лежал пару часов назад, рядом был неровный след от сумки, но ни вещей, ни самой девушки уже не было. Очевидно, поняв, что Сэм все равно скажет о ее местоположении, она предпочла уйти первой. Но почему?

Сэм огляделся – на то, чтобы собраться, времени нужно очень мало, только скинуть в сумку вещи и сообщить соседям о том, что есть новенький матрас, который хозяйке больше не нужен.

-Я знал, что этим кончится,- вздохнул Сэм.- Шеф?

Хант стоял у стены, разглядывая картину – взгляд скользнул по руке нарисованного инспектора, по улыбке Тайлера, задержался на выражении собственного лица.

-От окна лучше видно,- осторожно произнес Сэм. Хант не ответил, поднимая голову и глядя на нарисованные звезды, снова переводя взгляд на себя и Сэма, после чего резко развернулся и вышел из квартиры. Сэм задержался, глядя на лицо нарисованного шефа – почему он раньше не заметил это странное выражение глаз? Может быть просто не присматривался, может быть дело было в спешке, а вот сейчас хорошо видно, что это был не Хант. Не совсем Хант. Точная копия, но глаза принадлежали кому-то другому. Уверенный взгляд, пронзительный, но мужчина на картине не был точной копией шефа как Сэм – своей. Художник как будто изобразил симбиоз Ханта и кого-то еще, кого-то очень молодого.

Сэм перевел взгляд на руку на плече нарисованного Тайлера – точно так же на плечо маленького Сэма положил ладонь мужчина-коп в момент, когда его снимали. Саманта не могла не видеть этот снимок – Сэму там четыре года, на голове шлем того самого копа, шлем велик, сполз на глаза, но Сэм до сих пор помнит то ощущение защиты, которое давали и шлем, и рука копа на своем плече. Вот только он не помнит, кто же это был.

Сэм решил, что картина была не просто карандашным наброском, это была как будто бы «Мона Лиза», рисунок с глубоким смыслом, понять который могла лишь сама Саманта. Он не стал задерживаться и вышел.

Хант задумчиво курил, стоя у Кортины и глядя на землю. Было заметно, что он тоже понял задумку художника и должно быть обиделся, огорчился или… с Хантом всегда сложно – по нему никогда не поймешь, что он думает и чувствует.

-Шеф, ты в порядке?- Сэм подошел ближе.

-Что? – будто бы очнулся тот.- А, да, в полном,- быстро закивал он.- Она опять сбежала.

-Но она всегда придет, если ты позовешь ее,- мягко сказал Сэм.- Можешь проверить, позови ее.

-Она не собака, чтобы прибегать на свист по первому моему желанию,- Хант отшвырнул окурок и сел в машину.- В конце концов,- продолжил он, когда Сэм опустился рядом,- действительно нужно было дать ей свободу жить так, как она считает нужным, но приглядывать за ней. Верно?

Сэм пожал плечами. Что с ним? Что с шефом? Он как будто ждет одобрения, сомневается. Неужели картина что-то всколыхнула в нем?

-Она сама считает так же, что ей нужна поддержка,- наконец согласился Сэм. – Ты точно в порядке? – переспросил он, видя, что шеф все равно глубоко задумчив.

-Да, я в порядке, Сэмми-бой, я всегда в порядке,- рассеянно кивнул Хант.

Лишь перед тем, как Сэм вышел у своего дома, Хант добавил:

-Действительно, не следовало совать нос, куда не надо.

Сэм не успел и рта раскрыть, как Кортина уже уехала.

Что такого в этом рисунке увидел Хант, что его настолько вывело из равновесия?

На следующий день Хант явился под вечер, по-прежнему задумчивый и сразу же засел в кабинете, ни с кем не разговаривая. Сэм попытался разговорить его, но был послан куда подальше с приказом не лезть куда не следует и заниматься работой.

А еще через день разразилась новая буря.

Это был самый обычный день.

Саманта стояла около витрины в магазине игрушек, разглядывая выставленных на продажу плюшевых медвежат и зайчиков, как визг колодок Кортины, звуки пальбы и крики людей заставили ее выскочить наружу. Сэм убегал за каким-то человеком, а Джин… Хант, стоя на коленях, поддерживал под голову молоденького паренька с пулевым ранением в грудь.

-Джин…- прохрипел паренек, хватая Ханта за руку.

-Гарри, тише, не говори, береги силы,- буквально умолял грозный шеф, прижимая рану на груди парня.- Держись.

-Вызовите врачей!- крикнула Саманта – владелец магазина тут же побежал к телефону, а она присела рядом.- Держись, друг,- приободрила она паренька – тот слабо улыбнулся

-Джин, прости меня,- из его рта потекла кровь, он закатил глаза и затих, рука сползла с руки Ханта.

-Гарри!- позвал Хант, продолжая одной рукой давить на рану, а другой поддерживать голову парня.- Гарри!

Такое уже однажды было – Саманта видела как Джин, старше, по-другому одетый, в другом месте и времени пытался поддержать темнокожего коллегу – Вива. Китс успел раньше, когда Джин сказал, что «возьмет его», Вива. Что это означало, Джонс не имела ни малейшего понятия. Сейчас же Хант пытался делать то же самое – любой другой человек ничего бы не заметил, но лишь опытный глаз человека, который однажды видел странный процесс «взятия», мог бы сказать, что Хант пытался что-то сделать, как будто удержать его в жизни, как будто действовал телепатически. Глупость, конечно, но только это Саманта и могла подумать.

-Шеф, я упустил…- Сэм вернулся назад, тяжело дыша. Сил едва хватило, чтобы кивнуть подруге, та молча ответила кивком.- Вызову врачей,- сказал он, делая шаг к двери магазина игрушек.

-Уже вызвали,- тихо сказала Саманта, глядя на Ханта.- Шеф…

Хант не ответил, даже не пошевелился. Саманта осторожно коснулась его руки, все еще продолжающей давить парню на грудь.

-Джин, - позвала она. Хант медленно убрал руку, пальцами, чуть дрожащими от напряжения и нервов, коснулся щеки паренька, поправил растрепавшиеся светлые волосы – у Саманты едва свои дыбом не встали от увиденного.

-Шеф,- Сэм подошел к нему и очень мягко положил руку тому на плечо.

Но Хант все так же молчал.

Машина увезла тело в морг, Хант вымыл руки в магазине игрушек, перепугав владельца своим видом – об одолжении попросил Сэм, видя, в каком состоянии сам Хант.

Саманта хотела сесть за руль и довезти мужчин до управления, но шеф, едва вышел из магазина, сел в машину, натянул перчатки и, дождавшись, пока Сэм сел рядом, произнес всего одного слово, обратившись к девушке:

-Садись.

Дорогу они проделали в полной тишине.

Но и приехав в управление, ничего не изменилось. Хант, ни на кого не глядя, прошел к себе, опустил жалюзи и заперся, а Саманта и Сэм остались в офисе гадать, что произошло и чем все кончится.

-Кто это был? Что вообще произошло? – насела девушка на единственного, кто хоть как-то мог все это объяснить.

-Мы просто ехали мимо,- ответил Сэм.- Клянусь, это даже был не вызов, шеф решил пообедать где-нибудь в укромном местечке, а тут он вдруг резко остановился, увидев того паренька, а потом какой-то человек в конце улицы достал пистолет и выстрелил в него. Просто какой-то Дикий Запад!

-Ты знаешь этого парня?

-Нет, впервые увидел, я сразу побежал за тем мужчиной, но он просто исчез, как в воду канул.

-Ты его увидел? Хоть что-нибудь?

-Высокий, черная водолазка, черные брюки, черные ботинки – да ничего особенного.

-А оружие?

-Ничего.

-А парень?

-Саманта, я впервые в жизни увидел его,- повторил Сэм.- Нужно навестить шефа, у него такое состояние уже было. Боюсь, что он опять наломает дров.

-Было?

Сэм красноречиво взглянул на девушку. Ясно. Однажды пуля попала в нее, тогда шеф едва не разнес управление и не перебил всех заключенных, после чего ударился в жестокий запой на пару с другом.

-Не трогай его пока,- попросила Саманта.- Пусть немного отойдет, потом навещу его сама.

-Он может начать бросаться тяжелыми предметами,- предупредил Сэм.

-Увернусь, не привыкать, но пока дадим ему хотя бы минут пять-десять, чтобы он успокоился.

Люди разошлись по своим местам, не понимая, почему шеф вошел в офис мрачнее черной тучи и закрылся от всех, но меньше всего кто-либо хотел бы соваться в пасть разъяренному льву.

-Э… мэм, можно поговорить с Вами?- обратился к Джонс серый от волнения Крис.

-Не сейчас, дорогой,- рассеянно отмахнулась она.- Видишь, тут что творится?

-Босс, у меня тут заявления,- Филлис вошла так громко, что подскочил едва ли не весь притихший офис.

-Я разберусь,- Сэм принял стопку документов.- Спасибо.

-Что происходит? – Доббс оглядела офис.- Кто-то умер?

-Боюсь, что…- Сэм снова поднялся, но Саманта его опередила.

-Прости, Филлис, но это пока закрытая информация.

-Закрытая?- удивилась Доббс.- Кем? Тобой?

-Если угодно,- кивнула девушка.- До дальнейших инструкций шефа.

-Но ты же больше не полицейский,- прищурилась на нее женщина.

-Я его телохранитель,- не обиделась Саманта.- Консультант, помощник, психолог и психотерапевт и все в одном флаконе. Выйдет – расскажет сам…

-А если не выйдет?

-Тогда войду я, а пока за неимением лучшей версии событий, никаких комментариев, извини.

-Знаешь, тебе бы работать в политике,- Филлис закатила глаза, но подчинилась.

-Упаси меня боже соваться в эту дыру,- поежилась Саманта от такого заявления.- Ладно, думаю, что пора в клетку льва, что-то там подозрительно тихо.

-Он заперся,- сообщил Сэм, осторожно подергав дверь за ручку.

-Преграды – ерунда,- заявила девушка, выходя из офиса и обходя его к запасному выходу.

В кабинете и правда было слишком тихо, а это означало, что Хант мог или пить, или очень много пить, или…

Она толкнула дверь – странно, что запасную он не закрыл – и вошла.

-Шеф?- она очень осторожно, готовясь немедленно пригнуться на всякий случай, подошла к креслу, где сгорбившись сидел мужчина.- Джин…

-Все нормально, принцесса,- бесцветно ответил он, не глядя на девушку.- Что так тихо в офисе?

-Люди переживают за тебя, ты же понимаешь,- она обошла стол и остановилась перед ним.- Этот паренек… он…

-Гарри,- он медленно моргнул, поднимая стакан с виски к губам.- Гарри Саксон.

-Гарри был твоим другом?

Он промолчал, допив виски, буквально бросив стакан на стол и потирая лоб.

-Я не особенно умею утешать, - Саманта сглотнула,- но ты всегда можешь положиться на меня, на Сэма, на коллег.

-Все нормально,- повторил он.

Но нормально не было, Джонс видела, что Хант настолько на взводе, настолько на нервах, что может сорваться снова.

-Ты велел мне приехать,- напомнила она.

-Просил.

-Что?

-Я просил, а не велел.

-Хорошо. Конечно. Извини.

Разговор совершенно не клеился, но что делать, Саманта не имела ни малейшего понятия.

-Гарри…

-Даю тебе полную свободу действий, что угодно,- вдруг перебил Хант.

-Что? – опешила она.

-Власть, свободу – тебе же это надо?

-Джин, я не понимаю… я хотела сегодня уехать по делам, но если хочешь, я останусь, сколько ты захочешь.

-Не захочу. Найди этого выблядка, Саманта.

-Джин, я не понима…

-Ты же можешь, верно?- он взглянул на нее пустым взглядом.- Ты же всегда все делаешь, как хочешь, ты ни перед чем не остановишься, верно? Ты можешь убивать направо и налево, не так ли?

Она приоткрыла рот, не зная, что сказать.

-Ты же обладатель титула Ищейка года, да, Джонс? – он понизил голос.- И ты говорила о преданности мне, тогда вот что, найди того выродка, что убил Гарри, и убей его. Порви на куски, вырви ему сердце, распори брюхо – плевать, просто найди его и уничтожь.

Саманта побелела.

-Что?- едва слышно повторила она уже в который раз.

-Убей его, это приказ!- жестче приказал Хант.

-Но я не могу,- она беспомощно развела руками, холодея от ужаса. Что он говорил? Что он, черт подери, несет?- Шеф, я не наемник, я не могу вот так взять и прикончить человека.

-Ты можешь, ты это делала не раз,- его глаза стали непроницаемыми.

-Я не работаю на полицию, я не работаю на тебя, я лишь помогаю,- она в полном шоке смотрела на него округлившимися глазами.

-Вот и помоги. Найди того человека и убей его.

Вон оно что, это была просьба о помощи!

-Ты просишь помощи в расследовании?- уточнила она.

-Нет-нет-нет, я не прошу, - он поморщился.- Ты сказала, что ты помогаешь, так? Ты сказала, что защищаешь, так? Тогда помогай и защищай, выполняй приказы – найди и уничтожь того ублюдка.

Саманта перепугалась до смерти – Хант не был пьян настолько, чтобы вот так приказывать ей просто убить того, кто убил другого. Даже если парень был лучшим другом, осведомителем – это дело полиции, а не ее. Только защита жизни самого Джина, Сэма или команды, но не расследования.

-Сэм лучше разберется с расследованием,- начала она.

-Мне не нужно расследование!- он вскочил и швырнул стакан об пол – девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности.- Если ты подчиняешься мне, подчиняйся до конца – найди и убей того, кто убил Гарри! Это приказ!

Саманта медленно покачала головой, глядя на мужчину, нависшего над ней центнером чистой ярости.

-Нет, шеф. Я не наемник, я защитник, это работа полиции, а не моя.

-Ты и раньше убивала, какая тебе разница – одним больше, одним меньше,- он пристально изучал ее потемневшими глазами.

У нее дернулось веко, рот раскрылся.

-Не знаю, что мне сделать, Джин,- шепотом произнесла она.- То ли пожалеть тебя и этого парня, то ли врезать, чтобы шарики встали на место и ты начал бы понимать происходящее. Мне жаль Гарри и я соболезную твоей потере, но ты переходишь черту дозволенного, Джин, - она снова медленно покачала головой.- Я не буду убивать только потому, что ты решил поиграть в хозяина и его верного пса. Не натравливай меня на кровь, Джин. Ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прохожу каждый раз, убивая кого-то. Никогда больше не смей так поступать со мной.

Она медленно отошла от мужчины, следившего за ней глазами, после чего развернулась, обошла его и хотела уже выйти, но он успел перехватить ее за локоть.

-Саманта…

-Я никуда не уйду, я не брошу тебя,- пообещала она тихо, не глядя на него,- но сейчас мне нужно успокоиться, как и тебе тоже. Мы найдем решение, Сэм очень умный…

-Это другое,- быстро сказал Хант.- У тебя есть опыт, связи, тебе проще понять…

Совершенно сбитая с толку, растоптанная и униженная словами шефа, Саманта подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

-Я не слуга, Джин. Цепной пес – пусть, ты знаешь, что я перегрызу глотку кому угодно за тебя и команду, что ты единственный сможешь меня остановить и я подчиняюсь только тебе, но не смей устраивать собачьи бои с моим участием. Это не тотализатор, Джин, это моя жизнь,- с нажимом произнесла она.- Это мое к тебе доверие. Или тебе этого больше не нужно?

Он стиснул зубы, глядя на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-Мне нужна помощь, детка.

-Киллера? – тихо уточнила она.- Ты готов послать к черту весь контроль над эмоциями, который я с таким трудом построила? Я человек, Джин, я не робот. Я верна короне, я верна тебе как шефу, но убивать по твоему слову я не буду. Я не слуга, извини.

-Я не говорю, что ты слуга, не говорю, что ты собака, но ты могла бы просто у…

-Просто убить? – закончила она совершенно разбито. Она выпростала из его захвата свой локоть.- Я для тебя просто бездушный киллер, вот как?

Она открыла дверь и вышла в коридор, находясь в состоянии шока, страха и ужаса от осознания того, кем на самом деле видел ее человек, ради которого она готова была на что угодно. Вот так просто: не можешь пока сам - пошли Джонс, она же привыкла убивать. Плевать, что именно от этого она бежала, именно это пыталась по капле из себя вытравить, это такая ерунда!

Натрави собаку-убийцу, иди ва-банк…

-Сэмми, что там произошло? – Сэм поймал ее около лифта, поняв, что в офис она не зайдет.- Ты куда?

-Все нормально, но мне лучше уйти,- ее трясло от шока.- Он просто немного… нет, он весь на нервах, но ты справишься, а мне лучше уйти, пока все не полетело чертям под хвост.

Лифт открылся.

-Но Саманта, что он сказал? Что произошло?

Впервые она не захотела, чтобы друг знал правду.

-Тебе лучше этого никогда не знать, Сэм,- она вошла в лифт и нажала кнопку первого этажа.

-Сэмми, но…- он не успел – она уже уехала.

-Джонс!- двери офиса распахнулись и в коридор выбежал Хант.

-Она уехала, шеф,- развернулся к нему Сэм.

Хант не произнес ни звука, мгновением позже скрываясь в офисе, и уже через полминуты выбегая снова.

-Мне поехать с тобой? – спросил Сэм, видя, что шеф едва справляется с нервами.

-Нет, займись расследованием,- бросил тот, решив, что лифта ждать нет смысла и побежав вниз по лестнице.

-Джонс, стой! Саманта! – девушка обернулась. Она едва успела спуститься к парковке, как на нее уже на всех парах несся Хант.

-Что?

-Погоди,- он отдышался.- Уф-ф-ф… я не имел в виду то, что сказал,- начал он.

-Ты сказал мне найти и уничтожить убийцу,- девушка пожала плечами.- Я подумала и пришла к выводу, что если ты этого желаешь, я побуду джинном и исполню его. Как раз собиралась приступить к поискам. Ты доволен?

-Нет,- Саманта приподняла брови.- Нет, не надо.

-Не надо искать?

-Нет, искать надо, убивать не надо.

-Джин, у меня свои методы, ты знаешь, они радикальны, зато на улицах моего города на одного ублюдка станет меньше. Определись уже, чего ты от меня хочешь, потому что я тебя перестаю понимать.

-У тебя есть время?- он перевел дух и распрямился.

-Неограниченное количество, а что?

-Не против, если мы немного прогуляемся?

-Прости, что? Слушай, я понимаю, у тебя серьезная эмоциональная травма, но я не психолог, не психотерапевт, я не могу помочь, просто поговорив с тобой. Я человек действия, а не мысли.

-Как и я, потому с тобой в чем-то проще, чем с Тайлером. Так что насчет прогуляться?

-Господи, ты невозможен! Хорошо, давай прогуляемся, поговорим, а потом снова дай мне пинка для ускорения, чтобы лететь до самого Ливерпуля.

-Почему именно до Ливерпуля?

-Не знаю, просто пришлось к слову. Так куда пойдем?

-Поедем. В паб.

Саманта остановилась.

-В паб? Э… в другой раз.

-Я просто предлагаю выпить,- раздраженно бросил Хант.

Девушка отвела глаза. Люди пропадают, Скотт Миллер исчез и не дай бог ниточки ведут к пабу и Ханту!

-Ты решил меня проводить в паб?- на всякий случай уточнила она.

-Я просто предложил тебе выпить. Да что с тобой сегодня?

-Со мной то же, что и всегда, мне не особенно нравятся пабы, в которых пропадают люди.

Хант отвел глаза.

-Я не могу рассказать все на ходу, понимаешь? Это долгая история.

-Ладно, поехали,- она вдруг осознала, насколько ему плохо и очень одиноко, если он пришел с проблемой не к единственному другу, а к ней. Сэм был намного важнее для него, чем все женщины мира. Один-единственный друг за любую из красоток, с которыми можно провести ночь. Просто лучший друг.

Сэм.

Не она.

-Привет, звезда!- поприветствовал Нельсон.- Добрый день, мистер Хант.

-Привет, мне как всегда, а леди…

-Привет. Мне просто воды, спасибо.

-Воды? В пабе?

-Джин, не начинай, бога ради.

-Леди… сэр,- Нельсон подал полбутылки виски, чистый стакан и бокал с водой.

-Пошли,- Хант забрал воду и виски, а Саманта взяла стакан, пройдя в угол паба.

Пригубив виски, Джин долго молчал, прежде чем заговорил.

-Я знал Гарри и его брата лет восемь. Парни остались без родителей – отец умер от горячки, а мать спилась и однажды просто не выдержала. Мальчишки была предоставлены сами себе, жили на улице,- Саманта вспомнила свою юность – сама по себе с четырнадцати лет при живой матери, такой далекой для нее, как небо от земли.- Старший, Гэри, был сорви-головой, занозой в заднице. Неплохой был парень на самом деле, старался как-то крутиться, содержать брата. Гарри - младший, тихий и болезненный ребенок. Я арестовал Гэри, когда тот стянул у какой-то коровы кошелек на рынке. Знаешь, толпа народа, все возбуждены, никому нет дела до крутившегося рядом парня. Ловко спер, кстати, я бы ничего не заметил, если бы эта старая карга не начала орать. Парень наутек, я за ним… я поймал его, скрутил. Он был тощий как скелет,- взгляд мужчины затуманился.- Знаешь, дети улиц и все такое. Притащил его в управление, а он молчит. Надулся, смотрит волком и молчит.

-Ты его избил?- осторожно спросила девушка.

-Ударил, не сдержался. Эти волчата… понимаешь, если их не воспитывать, они вырастают, матереют и начинают кусаться. Вот только Гэри молчал. Взгляд дикий, стискивает зубы, сжимает губы и молчит. Я тогда ничего не добился от упрямца и запер его в камеру.

-Сколько ему было?

-Четырнадцать,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула – да уж, совпадение. – Я тогда задержался допоздна. Спускаюсь, а в камере тоненький такой вой. Думаю, сдался, маленький упрямец, открываю дверь, а он там весь в слезах, соплях и просит меня отпустить его.

-И ты отпустил?

Джин ответил не сразу.

-Нет. Он вор, а я коп, понимаешь? Вот только… он сказал, что подпишет что угодно, буквально что угодно, но ему нужно идти. Я тогда понятия не имел, откуда такая спешка. Спросил. А он мне – у меня брат болен. Понимаешь, это могла бы быть обычная отговорка, чтобы избежать наказания, но я тогда ему почему-то поверил. Этот волчонок умел кусаться, но черт дери, он был сопляком. Что значит кошелек раззявы по сравнению с его пустым желудком?

-Ты его накормил?

-Мы в полиции хоть и делаем свое дело, но заключенных и тем более детей кормим. Само собой, накормил, только он не стал есть. Все смотрел на меня, как будто я мог забрать еду. Я тогда не понял, что он хотел отложить для брата.

Джин замолчал, глядя в свой стакан, Саманта же не торопила, понимая, что если он заговорил, это уже хоть какой-то шаг к доверию.

-В общем,- снова начал Хант,- я отпустил его, предложил подвезти до дома, но Гэри отказывался, говорил, что дойдет, даже в машину залезать не хотел.

-Ты его довез на служебной?

-А ты как думаешь?- взглянул на нее мужчина.- В общем, засунул я парня, довез… только это и не дом был вовсе, а какой-то барак. Тряпки повсюду, запах… тяжелый запах болезни, мучений, страха и бедности. Крайней нищеты. А потом я увидел второго мальчишку, полупрозрачного шкета десяти лет, синего, кашляющего. Гарри. Гэри и Гарри. Знаешь, я не особо-то впечатлителен, но я стараюсь помогать людям по мере сил. Я черт побери коп, я закон, я порядок. А тут… двое пацанят один другого тощее. Стю и я тоже держались вместе, так что наверное это и сыграло с мной злую шутку.

-Твой брат?

Хант только кивнул.

-Я думал, что четырнадцатилетний парень мог воровать для покупки наркотиков, а он просто старался содержать брата. Работы никакой, Гэри говорил мне потом, что пытался подработать пару монет, но его обманули, ничего не заплатили. В общем… знаю, что не нужно было этого делать, но я съездил в магазин, купил им еды.

Он снова замолчал.

Надо же, в холодном сердце грозного шерифа нашлось место для двух мальчишек с тяжелой судьбой. Кто бы мог подумать.

-Гарри был очень плох, ему требовались лекарства, но у мальчишек не было документов. Гэри говорил, что мать их куда-то дела, а после ее смерти дом продали, парней определили в приют, откуда оба благополучно сбежали. Я должен был вернуть их, но младший был болен, а старший приклеился к нему как жвачка. Такая вот трогательная братская привязанность,- невесело улыбнулся Джин.

Саманта вздохнула. Ее мать старалась заботиться о ней, но она просто не понимала, что дочери нужно не просто внимание, но и нормальные девчачьи потребности. После того, как их бросил отец, мать стала к ней холоднее, а кончилось все тем, что она умерла, а Саманта даже не пришла на ее похороны.

-Мне удалось устроить Гарри в больницу под чужим именем, удалось договориться, что за ним присмотрят, удалось даже устроить Гэри на работу – разносить газеты. Немного по заработку, но все-таки лучше, чем воровство. Я стал присматривать за ними. Нет, не как за сыновьями. Знаешь, я как-то не думал об этом. В стране, в мире много сирот, а я могу хоть как-то собрать их, помочь, присмотреть.

-Это замечательно!- восхитилась девушка.- Это просто…

-Нет, девочка, в этом не было ничего замечательного,- покачал головой Джин.- Мне с самого начала следовало отправить их в приют. Может тогда ничего бы не произошло.

-И что произошло?- осторожно спросила Саманта.

-А произошло то, что Гарри выздоровел, Гэри стал зарабатывать. Их привязанность никуда не делась, вот только деньги испортили старшего. Он оправдывал себя тем, что желает лучшей жизни для брата, а я, дурак, прикрывал его задницу.

-Он снова начал воровать?

-Если бы. Нет, он работал, самостоятельно нашел вторую работу – присматривал за собаками у причала. Ну знаешь, собачьи бои и все такое… Гэри каким-то образом вышел на тотализатор, стал понемногу играть. Выигрывал, проигрывал, когда как. Только проигрывал чаще, тогда приходилось отдавать долги, а младший не работал.

-И он?..

-Я думал, что смог бы как-то переломить упрямый характер Гэри, но ничего не выходило. Но и бросить их я уже не мог. Гэри просил, умолял помочь, занимал в долг, который никогда не отдавал, а Гарри… Гарри никогда ничего не просил, он вообще был не разговорчив. Когда я навещал их, он даже старался держаться от меня подальше. Много позже я узнал, что он не хотел навязываться и постоянно чувствовал себя обязанным, глупый мальчишка. Я привязался к пареньку, думал, что смог бы вылепить из него человека, найти ему работу, когда подрастет, наблюдал бы за его первым свиданием с девчонкой, может даже погулял бы на его свадьбе,- Джин снова горько усмехнулся.- У меня была своя жизнь, работа, ответственность перед людьми, мне было иногда не до них. Однажды я вообще забыл про них на полгода, а когда вырвался с работы, заехал к ним, то увидел, что Гэри не в себе. Под дозой. Я упустил тот момент, когда Гэри стал наркоманом.

-Ты не виноват, Джин,- Саманта осторожно коснулась его руки.- Нельзя все держать под контролем, этого никто не может.

-Я должен был понять, почувствовать, но я просто забыл про них. Это было четыре года назад, а спустя еще год Гэри умер от передозировки. Гарри остался один. Четырнадцать лет как и старшему брату, никакой работы, злоба на весь белый свет и меня в том числе. Он обвинил в смерти Гэри меня, кричал что это я виноват, что если бы я тогда не арестовал Гэри, все было бы по-другому. Вот только могло ли у них быть будущее?

-Не вини себя, ты все сделал правильно,- Саманта чуть сжала его руку.

Вон оно что, оказывается. Два паренька, к которым шеф настолько привязался, как будто они были его сыновьями, но старший перешел на другую сторону закона, а младший… что стало с младшим? Впрочем, что с ним стало, выяснять придется всем, включая патологоанатома.

-Он кричал весь вечер после похорон, петушился, налетал на меня, а я ничего не мог сделать. Я не мог вернуть его брата, не мог повернуть время вспять, я мог лишь терпеть и молча просить у него прощения, потому что вслух не было сил – слова застревали в глотке. Вот тогда мы впервые подрались. То есть, в общем-то я не дрался, наоборот, пытался утихомирить его, а он махал кулаками, орал, а потом вдруг осел на пол, сжался и заплакал. Я был виноват в том, что не доглядел, не уследил, я не мог бросить Гарри.

-Ты остался?

-Обнимал его, утешал как ребенка, пока он обвинял меня во всех смертных грехах, которые я и так знал. Я потом постарался найти ему работу, даже помогал деньгами как мог, снимал угол на свое имя. Гарри оказался молодцом, видимо пошел в отца. Говорил, что его старик был хорошим человеком. В общем, вроде как жизнь налаживалась, Гарри не пил, не курил, по утрам разносил газеты, днем учился – мне удалось восстановить его документы, а вечерами помогал в пабе на полставки. Да, нелегально, но он был под присмотром.

-То есть с ним все было нормально?

-Нет. Мы тогда ловили банду, шуровавшую с банками – ублюдки грабили банки как копилки, практически не оставляя следов. Тогда времени не было даже заехать в паб промочить горло, что говорить про мальчишку. Осведомители выдавали крупицы информации по банде Черного Уолли – это капля в море, а ограбления продолжались. Вот тогда счастливой звездой стало сообщение о следующем ограблении.

-И кто был осведомителем?

-Гарри. Не знаю уж, каким образом его уши уловили эту информацию, но Черного Уолли мы поймали именно благодаря этим радарам. Гарри стал не просто даром небес, он стал нашим осведомителем, а ты знаешь, что любая информация стоит денег.

-Итак, Гарри стал работать на тебя?

-На меня и со мной. Тогда-то я и узнал, что он жутко стеснялся меня, хотя и любил как отца. Я не был идеалом для подражания, но все-таки парень ко мне действительно привязался. Я даже знал обо всех его цыпочках. О, этот сопляк мог дать фору даже Джин Джини! – Саманта улыбнулась.- Цыпы его обожали, что не удивительно. Из тощего пацаненка Гарри стал вполне нормальным, хотя и тощим подростком. В общем, к шестнадцати годам он стал мужиком и одним из золотых ушей полиции. Даже Диллис не могла знать всего, что творилось на улицах города, а Гарри знал и передавал мне самую свежую информацию.

-Идиллия, но как я понимаю, что-то снова пошло не так,- вставила Саманта.

-Знаешь, все эти подростковые бунты, сопли… Его бросила подружка. Дело было год назад. Хорошенькая цыпочка из старших классов, предпочла простому парню сына богатенького папочки. Шлюха. Дело кончилось тем, что Гарри пропал из моего поля видимости, уволился из паба, просто испарился, а когда объявился, я понял, что потерял его точно так же как Гэри.

-Наркотики?- предположила Саманта.

-Нет, деньги. У Гарри было чутье на тотализаторе. Он смог выиграть некую сумму, потом удвоил ее поднялся над бедностью, выбился в люди, приоделся и распустился настолько, что я не знал, то ли мне выпороть его и выбить из него всю дурь, то ли арестовать, только бы спасти его жизнь. Гарри связался с криминальным миром, старался избегать полиции, сторонился меня, а когда мне все-таки удалось с ним встретиться, сказал, что я как всегда опоздал, что мальчик Гарри больше никогда не вернется, что теперь есть только Грязный Гарри и ему никто больше не нужен. Гарри действительно выбился, но не в люди, а в нелюди. Связался с наркотой, хотя сам не употреблял, жестко контролировал поставки, каким-то образом наладил контакт с поставщиками…

-Погоди, но мы же расследовали дела о поставке наркотиков,- перебила Саманта.- Выходит, ты знал, кто за этим стоял и молчал?

-Я не святой, детка,- Джин отвел глаза.

-Но Гарри было семнадцать, как он мог общаться с поставщиками?

-Он был очень умным парнем с деловой хваткой и талантом делать деньги на скачках. Деньги портят людей, Саманта, они испортили Гэри, потом принялись и за младшего. Гарри всегда был хитрым лисом, он умел выжидать, терпеть, у Гэри этого не было.

-Но за что тогда Гарри убили?

-Месяц назад он сказал, что хочет завязать с кокаином, хочет выйти, но не знает как. Видимо, у парня осталась совесть, раз он связался со мной. Мы долго говорили, я подумал даже о предоставлении ему защиты как свидетелю – он многое знал, он мог бы вывести нас на всех крупных поставщиков, а это значит, мы разом могли бы повысить раскрываемость процентов на двести. Согласись, это очень неплохо.

-Это здорово.

-Я смог уговорить его залечь на дно сразу после нашего разговора, но по его словам, у него осталось какое-то незавершенное дело. Неделю назад я узнал, что он нашел тех ублюдков, что убили Гэри, подсадив его на наркотики. Вот почему Гарри связался с этой грязью – он искал того, кто забрал у него брата.

-А что произошло сегодня? Что он вообще делал на улице посреди дня?

-Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Мы с Тайлером ехали перекусить, а тут он – если человек, который должен был бы скрываться, так спокойно идет по дороге средь бела дня, это значит, что он сделал, что хотел.

-Но его убили.

-Его убили,- повторил Хант.- А теперь я хочу найти убийцу этого парня.

-Ему было?..

-Восемнадцать. В сентябре должно было исполниться девятнадцать.

Саманта сделала глоток воды. Ее другу, тому парню-копу, что помогает ей, тоже около девятнадцати-двадцати. Тоже молодой парень – жить бы да жить.

Странно, что Хант вообще был хоть к кому-то привязан и еще более странно, что он снова винит себя в том, что недоглядел.

-Прости,- Саманта потерла подушечкой большого пальца его руку.- Я помогу, само собой. Прости, что… просто прости.

-Ты не поняла, цыпа,- он поднял голову, глядя ей в глаза – господи, сколько же вины! – Я был неправ. Как всегда.

-Не говори так,- мягко попросила девушка.- Я помогу, мы справимся.

-Я хотел остановить тебя,- признался он.- Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь каждый раз, это просто был первый порыв.

-Ничего, не за что извиняться, я понимаю. Все правильно, Джин, ты правильно понимаешь, может, пора мне уже просто смириться с тем, кто я есть и с тем, что я могу.

-Потому я и остановил тебя, именно потому, что ты можешь и кто ты есть.

-А кто ТЫ есть? – давно надо было уже задать этот вопрос, но все не было возможности и правильного момента.- Как ТЫ попал сюда? Как ты оказался здесь, в этом мире, в этом времени, как так вышло, что ты нашел меня?

Он убрал руку из-под руки девушки.

-Я коп, Саманта. Просто коп – ничего больше.

-Но как ты оказался в этом месте? Я хочу сказать, Сэм, я…

-Я родился,- коротко ответил он.

-Да, но…- опешила Джонс.- Я тоже… вроде бы… Я не об этом. Как ты?..

На стойке зазвонил телефон.

-Да? - ответил Нельсон.- Одну минуту. Мистер Хант!- позвал он.

Джин поднялся и подошел к телефону.

-Да, что? Уже? Хорошо, еду.

Он расплатился и кивнул Джонс.

-Мне с тобой?- спросила она.

-Криминалисты закончили, тело везут в морг, я должен быть там,- глухо ответил Хант.- Хочешь – едем вместе.

-Хочу. Можно мне минутку?

Он кивнул и вышел.

-Все нормально, звезда?- чуть хмурясь, поинтересовался Нельсон.

-Ты скажи, друг. Ты все всегда знаешь и о нем, и обо мне. Ты знал о привязанности Джина к двум паренькам Саксонам?

-Гэри и Гарри? Ох, красавица, все очень сложно, это была не просто привязанность.

-Только не говори, что это действительно были его сыновья,- похолодела Саманта.

-Нет, но это ничего не меняло. У твоего шефа доброе сердце, Саманта, и оно болит за каждого в этом городе.

-Я знаю. Я понимаю.

-Но ты в растерянности, не так ли?

-Я знаю о нем очень мало, я знаю, что он не такой, каким хочет казаться. Я имею в виду вся эта толстокожесть – фикция, но иногда он… - она пожала плечами.- Я всегда где-то рядом, но он не понимает меня до конца, не понимает того, что я могу. Я действительно не могу иначе, не могу защищать, не причиняя боли.

-Никто бы не смог,- осторожно согласился бармен.- Но вопрос в том, можешь ли ты вовремя остановиться?

-Нет,- подумав, ответила девушка.- Не могу, и это меня уже не пугает. Я пойду до конца любой ценой.

-Почему?- погрустнел мужчина.

-Потому что я могу,- Саманта развела руками.- Я могу убивать и боюсь, что я просто не смогу иначе.

-Это незаконно.

-Знаю. И я знаю, что как коп Хант должен был бы арестовать меня, только он кажется понимает, что есть он - закон и порядок, а есть я – другая сторона закона и порядка.

-У закона и порядка нет другой стороны,- снова осторожно заметил Нельсон.

-Есть справедливость. Есть законы улиц. Есть закон «око – за око, зуб – за зуб».

-Если бы все решалось так, люди перебили бы друг друга.

-Я никого не подбиваю идти против законов, но я защищаю моих друзей и Ханта.

-Послушай совета,- Нельсон сложил руки на стойке,- может, я просто бармен и ничего не понимаю в правосудии, но это не похоже на просто защиту. Это месть, Саманта. Наверное, это прозвучит странно, но это даже не месть, а вендетта. Я прав?

Джонс опустила глаза и стиснула зубы.

-У всех есть вина за что-то, но нужно уметь с этим жить, потому что вина сжигает изнутри, вот только ее саму ничем не выжечь. Я просто не смогу простить себя, если с ним что-то случится, как с моим другом, которому я уже не могу помочь. Это все, что я могу – защитить его как умею. Его, потому что не смогла уберечь другого. Это действительно месть и это война.

-Не могу сказать, что одобряю силовые методы…

-Мне не нужно одобрение моих действий, Нельсон,- перебила Саманта.- Это мой долг, как долг моего друга присматривать за копами.

Глаза мужчины медленно расширились.

-Присматривать за копами? Друга? О ком ты, звезда?

-О главном здесь, о молодом парне, о том, кто помогает мне, и кому помогаю я. Я хочу защитить его и людей от таких как Джек Харнс или Джим Китс.

-Китс?

-Мерзкий слизняк, один из тех, кто калечит умы и души.

Нельсон чуть нахмурился.

-Ты уверена в своих силах, звезда? Это серьезная задача, вряд ли по силам девушке.

-Я могу, Нельсон,- не задумываясь, ответила Саманта.- Я так решила, как мой друг решил оберегать копов. Я могу, потому что я сильнее, на моей стороне знания, опыт. Я не позволю Китсу сломать то, что мне дорого и тем более не позволю ему сломать Джина.

-Что ж,- серьезно произнес Нельсон,- раз так, тут нечего добавить. Удачи, звезда!

-Спасибо,- она отошла к двери паба.

-Позволь дать небольшой совет,- напоследок попросил бармен.- Если решила – иди до конца. Никогда не начинай драку первой, но всегда доводи ее до конца.

Саманта улыбнулась.

-Так говорил Джон Шеридан,- Нельсон недоуменно взглянул на нее.- Нет, ничего. Спасибо, друг.

-Доброго пути, милая,- пожелал мужчина.

Хант ждал около Кортины и курил.

-Ты долго,- заметил он, швыряя окурок и прыгая в машину.

-Извини, приватный разговор с Нельсоном,- она опустилась рядом.

-Ты что, влюбилась?

-Да, но не в него,- ответила она и быстро перевела разговор в другое русло.- Сэм приедет?

-Приедет,- Хант вывел машину и рванул вперед.- Он и звонил. А в кого влюбилась?

-Ты знаешь.

-Нет, не знаю, скажи мне.

-Джин, сделай доброе дело?

-Я только этим и занимаюсь.

-Хорошо. Тогда сделай еще одно небольшое, если не трудно – отстань, пожалуйста.

Хант замолчал.

Гарри был совершенно здоров, если не считать чуть увеличенного сердца. Совершенно нормальный молодой парень. Мертвый.

Саманта в прозекторскую не пошла, оставшись ждать в коридоре. В конце концов, Джину нужнее Сэм – друг и коллега, чем не пойми кто в лице Джонс, да и вообще виды трупов начинали надоедать. Не то, чтобы в девушке шевельнулось хоть какое-то чувство вины – нет, дело было в другом. В молодом парне, лежавшем сейчас на столе для вскрытий и в другом, что являлся ей в виду призрака.

В коридоре никого не было, если не считать Саманты и…

-Привет, милый,- девушка кивнула старому знакомому. Юноша стоял в полумраке, опустив голову.- Ты встревожен,- заметила Саманта, уже научившаяся чувствовать настроение друга.- Ты тоже его знал? – парень не ответил и не поднял головы.- Тут какой-то ад творится, шеф просил меня помочь… думаешь, я ему действительно нужна?- юноша поднял голову, единственный глаз влажно блеснул.- Родной, что с тобой?- она поднялась со скамейки и подошла к нему.- Джин, если ты не хочешь, я не буду помогать ему. Или что-то другое? Дай понять, что с тобой, я постараюсь все сделать,- мягко попросила она.- Ты наоборот хочешь, чтобы я ему помогла, так? – юноша повернулся к ней боком, тускло сверкнули цифры на погонах. Она поняла его – единственное, что было нужно лично ему, это информация о нем самом.- Я не могу, Джин, - очень осторожно произнесла Саманта.- Я не должна, прости, милый. Не то время, не то место. Я хочу сказать, если бы все зависело только от меня, я бы уже давно поехала на ту ферму, но… я просто не могу, прости. Ты знаешь, что я бы все отдала, лишь бы ты обрел покой, но Я, Джин, Я не могу этого сделать. Я могу оберегать тебя, защищать, я никогда и никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, ты знаешь, но я не могу поехать туда.

Юноша повернулся к ней, уголки тонких губ поникли.

Джонс опустила голову, потерла лоб, на миг закрыла глаза.

-Ты знаешь, что я тебя л…

Дверь прозекторской распахнулась.

-Поехали,- коротко приказал Хант.

В офисе сразу воцарилась тишина, стоило только трем людям зайти внутрь.

-Так, Сэм, займись опросом свидетелей – магазин, близлежащие улицы,- распорядился Хант,- Крис, едешь с ним. Рей, на тебе результаты баллистов и криминалистов. Джонс, ко мне в кабинет. Кстати, Тайлер, тоже зайди.

Сэм и Саманта безропотно повиновались.

-Сэм, ты у нас мозг, любитель поковыряться в дерьме, так что собери все до единой улики по этому делу,- без вступления начал Хант.- Вообще, можешь забирать и Рея, и перепоручи его дела Картрайт. Займись этим и проследи, чтобы все было на высшем уровне, поговори с информаторами, в конце концов.

-Сделаю, шеф,- кивнул Сэм, записывая за ним в блокнот.- Это все? Я выезжаю немедленно.

-Все, можешь ехать,- разрешил Хант.- Теперь ты, цыпа,- произнес он, когда Сэм вышел.

-Я думаю, я смогу поговорить с теми, кто не особенно говорлив с полицией,- попросила девушка.- Некоторые вас боятся, другие ненавидят, так что помощи особо ждать неоткуда, а у меня есть хоть какое-то влияние в ночной жизни и низах.

-И кто это будет? Байкеры? Наркоманы?

-Все, что смогу найти. Кое-кто всегда найдется, кто что-то видел, слышал или знал. Одобряешь?

-Вполне. Да… забудь то, что я сказал про убийства.

-Уже. Это все?

-Нет. Я серьезно, Джонс, я знаю, что ты можешь, мы оба знаем, что ты можешь, но не надо. Хватит трупов.

-Я же сказала, что приняла информацию к сведению,- она развела руками. Вдруг она нахмурилась и подошла ближе.- Есть что-то, что я должна знать в поисках? Что-то про компанию Гарри, про его подружек?

-Я понятия не имею о его жизни. Я давно не занимался им, его жизнью и судьбой.

-Хорошо. Сэм найдет его подружку, его друзей, а я поспрашиваю о мотивах и сплетнях. Вдруг что найду. Если что, зови.

-Незачем. Завтра в десять в офисе.

-Хорошо, как скажешь.

Он вдруг встал, прошелся по кабинету, ероша волосы, и остановился около сейфа, глядя на плакат на окне.

-Я был в твоей квартире… ну, в том месте, где ты жила,- сказал он.

-Я знаю,- спокойно отреагировала девушка.- Сэм бы обязательно тебе передал, что нашел меня. Он твой друг, полагайся на него и он не подведет.

-А как же ты? Ты подведешь?- он даже не обернулся.

-Нет, конечно, но глупо было бы сравнивать меня с ним. Вы прекрасно работаете в паре, вы дополняете друг друга, вы коллеги и друзья, а я всего лишь гражданское лицо, охранник. Я знаю свое место, шеф, не волнуйся, и это не уничижение. Мне действительно не место… с тобой рядом… Понимаешь?

Он сгорбился, облокотился одной рукой о сейф, запустил пальцы второй в и без того взъерошенные волосы.

-Понимаю. И где ты живешь теперь? Я к тому, что я черт побери не понимаю, как так выходит, что я тебя вызываю по рации и ты являешься. У тебя же ее нет.

-Принцип работы мобильного,- она улыбнулась.- А я у тебя на быстром наборе.

-Мобильного чего?- он взглянул на нее из-под локтя.

-Телефона. Не важно, просто считай, что мы с тобой на одной волне. Ты же наверняка чувствуешь, когда я где-то рядом?

-Иногда ты подкрадываешься незаметно.

-Я не об этом.

-Так где ты живешь теперь?

-Недалеко, но я действительно не хочу никаких гостей. Мне нужно место полного покоя и тишины.

-Снова сбегаешь?- понял он.

-Вроде того,- не стала юлить она.- У всех есть секреты, которые никому не нужно знать, кроме их обладателя, не так ли? – она взглянула ему в глаза и перевела взгляд на стол, где, как она знала, лежала жестяная коробка с фотографией. Джин не стал оборачиваться к столу, отвернулся, сгорбился еще больше.

-Так. Верно, принцесса. До завтра.

Саманте почему-то до смерти захотелось подойти к нему, положить руку ему на плечо, а потом может быть обнять, успокоить, дать ему понять, что преступление раскроют, убийцу найдут, что он сам не виноват, что так все случилось. Это жизнь, в конце концов, люди смертны. Почему-то так выходило, что изредка он, взрослый человек старше ее самой, напоминал на короткий момент ее друга, того самого молодого паренька-копа, что навещал ее. Если их что-то и объединяло, то какое-то нереальное чувство одиночества и тоски где-то в глубине глаз. Но если понять парня было можно, то Джин оставался непрошибаемой загадкой. Этот секрет он держал при себе.

-До завтра,- кивнула она, выходя за дверь.

Действительно, у всех есть секреты, которые лучше никому не знать, и тем более есть чувства и отношения, которые лучше не развивать.


	100. Chapter 100

Рей горел желанием угодить шефу не меньше самого Сэма, пылая яростью и воображая себя Джеймсом Бондом. Что угодно ради простого доброго слова от Ханта и Карлинг готов был свернуть горы. Сэм каждый раз удивлялся тому, насколько для Рея важно одобрение со стороны руководства. Крис же напротив как будто посерел. Понятно, все-таки молодой коп, такая явная неприкрытая злоба Ханта на весь мир – Крис просто испугался, что начнется новая буря, что шеф снова начнет крушить все вокруг. Сэм мог бы успокоить молодого коллегу, уверить в том, что если уж за дело взялась Саманта, следовательно, она-то точно из-под земли достанет любого ублюдка и вышибет тому мозги, только бы Хант был счастлив. Сэм даже заверил Криса в том, что ситуация под полным контролем, но тот окончательно поник.

Узнать удалось немногое – как обычно, посреди дня никто ничего не видел и почти ничего не слышал. Друзей Гарри не нашли, где он тусовался – не узнали, никто о нем не хватился и даже девушка, с которой тот порвал, была фигурой загадочнее Моны Лизы. Словом, того, что собрали Сэм, Рей и Крис едва ли хватило для того, чтобы хоть что-то понять. Хант был мрачнее черной тучи и почти не разговаривал. Узнав, что даже осведомители ничего не дали, он окончательно озверел.

-Чертов город!- взревел он.- Ничего нельзя поручить! Все нужно делать самому!

-Но я опросил всех,- осторожно начал Сэм – остальные просто сбежали, почуяв, что вожак сильно не в духе.- Диллис, Томми, даже домохозяйки, которые вообще знают все, но ничего не говорят. Шеф, убийца пропал, но мы его обязательно найдем.

-Я уже вызвал Джонс, может хоть она способнее тех бездарей, что тут работают,- Хант в раздражении швырнул папки на стол.

Сэм понимал, что на самом деле шеф готов горой стоять за любого своего коллегу, но конкретно сейчас он имел полное право злиться на весь свет – информации действительно не было, весь вчерашний день и половину сегодняшнего ушли лишь на опросы, которые не дали ничего. Буквально ничего. Ни единой зацепки, словно убийца был привидением и после своего дела просто испарился.

-Где ее черти носят?- кипятился Хант, мечась по кабинету как лев в клетке.- Я полчаса назад вызвал эту девчонку! Она уже давно обязана была бы быть здесь!

-Может, у нее дела?- предположил Сэм, чувствуя, что его сейчас очень даже возможно схватят и пришпилят к сейфу лопатками. Но Хант только зыркнул на него глазами и снова начал бегать по кабинету.

-Все ее дела я знаю и без тебя,- бросил он.- Могла бы хотя бы позвонить.

-Ох, как не хватает мобильников!- поддержал Сэм со вздохом.

-Тайлер, сгинь,- прорычал Хант.- Меня достали эти тупые разговоры по поводу маленьких карманных телефонов! Хватит уже придумывать ерунду, займись лучше делами.

Сэм пожал плечами. Что толку с ним спорить, если он просто не понимает?

-Да где же она, черт бы все это драл?!- Хант сел в кресло и нервно забарабанил по столу.

-Дай ей хотя бы еще полчаса,- попросил Сэм.

Дверь распахнулась.

-Шеф, это Саманта,- сообщила Филлис.

-Где она?- Хант вскочил.

-Внизу. Арестована.

-Аре… Какого черта?!- через секунду Хант и Сэм уже исчезли из кабинета, бегом спускаясь вниз.

-…засуну? – услышали они звучный голос Джонс.- Предупреждаю в последний раз!

-Мисс, Вы арестованы за сопротивление…- твердил мужской голос.

-Джонс!- Хант клубком скатился с лестницы, Сэм задержался лишь на мгновение, зато, спустившись, оценил размах бедствия – Саманта стояла в наручниках, сцепленных за спиной, и ругалась на чем свет стоит с Джонсоном, патрульным, крепким усатым мужчиной, который по непонятной причине не желал ни узнавать ее, ни тем более отпускать. Впрочем, узнать в девушке в боевом раскрасе индейца Виннету, крошечной мини-юбке, таком топе, что можно было бы назвать его нижним бельем, короткой куртке и сапогах на шпильках грозу дорог Саманту Джонс по прозвищу Бешеная Сука можно было едва ли. – Джонсон, какого черта?- немедленно накинулся Хант на мужчину.

-Сэр, эта… леди,- запнулся Джонсон,- была арестована за неподобающий вид и неподобающее поведение.

-Я тебе сейчас…- Саманта дернулась в сторону, но мужчина ее сдержал.

-Так, стоп!- быстро сориентировался Сэм.- Джон, ради бога, это Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, Вы что, не узнали ее?

-Нет, сэр,- покачал головой Джонсон.- Извините, мэм,- он быстро отстегнул наручники – девушка едва сдержалась, чтобы не ударить его в нос, но только зло зашипела, растирая запястья.- Тем не менее, эта… одежда…

-Дорогуша, как по-твоему одеваются проститутки?- съязвила Саманта, уперев руку в бедро – короткая юбчонка соблазнительно оттопырилась.

Хант шумно вздохнул, глядя на длинные ноги девушки.

-Так, ты – в офис,- ткнул он в нее, - а ты,- в офицера,- на работу!

-Сэр,- отдал честь Ханту Джонсон.- Мэм,- Саманте.

-Исчезни, настойчивая галлюцинация,- проворчала она, поднимаясь по лестнице – Сэм закатил глаза: эта девица совершенно не представляла себе стеснения как Ева в райском саду. Вид ног в чулках и еще более интригующий вид того, что открывалось под короткой юбкой, заставил Сэма поддернуть брюки. Хант же в момент растерял всю злость, так же как и друг наблюдая за подъемом девушки, вытянув шею, а заодно и губы в трубочку.

-Иисусе сладчайший!- шепотом произнес Хант.- Джонс, может ты все-таки объяснишь, какого черта ты вырядилась как портовая блядь? – нагнать девушку удалось уже на втором этаже. Как и получить от нее пощечину.

-Я очень сильно не в духе, - заявила она, сверкая глазами, когда Хант схватился за щеку,- так что очень прошу так меня не называть. Думаешь, мне самой это нравится?- она показательно провела руками по груди. Сэм отвел глаза.

-Обычно ты не бесишься и не размахиваешь руками,- заметил Хант, потерев щеку в последний раз.

-Это была долгая ночь, Джин,- Саманта начала подъем на третий этаж – Хант предусмотрительно поспешил следом, дабы не поддаться искушению снова полюбоваться трусами девушки.- Я получила вызов, но не могла явиться раньше,- она толкнула двери офиса.- Всем привет и можете оставить свое мнение при себе,- поздоровалась она с коллегами.

-Нифига же себе! – открыл рот Рей.

-Саманта!- Энни едва не уронила телефонную трубку.

-Мэм… это просто… нет слов…- пролепетал Крис.

-А ну за работу!- прервал все эмоции Хант, входя следом.- Джонс, кончай вертеть задницей и марш в мой кабинет.

Саманта прошла к двери – она не старалась вертеть задом, но так уж выходит, что ходить на высоких каблуках можно как раз-то только так.

-Господи,- заскулил Крис,- я же сидеть теперь не смогу!

-Работай руками и головой,- шепотом посоветовал Рей.- Эта цыпа для избранных.

Сэм зашел в кабинет последним.

-Меня доконает эта обувь,- пожаловалась девушка, заваливаясь без всяких лишних слов на диванчик.- В общем, новости есть, но они не утешительны,- начала она, когда Хант сел в свое кресло, а Сэм прямо на стол.- Байкеры ничего не знают – это раз, зато кое-что знают проститутки, но одно с другим не связано, так что мне пришлось входить во все круги так, как это нужно. По всем правилам.

-Ты что, работала?- нахмурился Хант.- Да на тебе одежды меньше, чем на Еве после грехопадения!

-Спасибо,- кисло улыбнулась девушка.- Значит, своей цели я достигла. В общем, девочки не из тех, кто любит полицию, спасибо, шеф, так что, чтобы поговорить с ними на их языке и территории, мне пришлось нарядиться школьницей из секс-фантазии.

-Школьницей?- едва слышно переспросил Хант, оглядывая ноги девушки, задранные на спинку диванчика.

-Между прочим, это классика,- возмутилась Саманта, тряхнув волосами, завязанными в два «хвостика».- Сэм, это же так?

-Ну… при особых обстоятельствах, - согласился Сэм,- но обычно этот образ используют стриптизерши в клубах, но на улицу в таком… извини, тут я согласен с Джонсоном – это как минимум арест.

-Дурак,- обиделась Джонс.- Да у меня клиентов могло бы быть море!

-ЧТО?! – тут же вскинулся Хант, ударив кулаком по столу.

-Шеф, успокойся,- потребовала Саманта.- Знаю, это перебор, но это сработало. Одна красотка, кажется, Сьюки, передает тебе пламенный привет и говорит, что та вечеринка была сногсшибательна,- девушка очаровательно улыбнулась.

-Сэмми, это просто девушка для свинг-тусовки, я говорил тебе,- быстро сказал Сэм, видя, что щеки старшего инспектора медленно покрываются румянцем.

-Не важно,- тут же успокоилась Саманта.- В общем, кое-кто кое-что все-таки узнал.

-Кто и что?- тут же встрял Хант.

-Все весьма расплывчато,- сразу извинилась Саманта,- через третьи лица, да и сами девочки несколько неразговорчивы, но кое-то узнать удалось. В городе есть какая-то компания богатеньких Буратин, эти Буратины хотят иметь красивых куколок…

-А ближе к делу можно?- в нетерпении поторопил Хант.

-Погоди,- Саманта подняла руку.- Короче. Совсем коротко. Один богатенький папа Карло решил организовать некий клуб вроде того, где вы зажигали с красотками, так вот, он создал типа как агентство по подбору красивых дамочек для сопровождения этих Буратин на всякие там мероприятия, где статус должен соответствовать содержанию. Ну или как-то там.

-Консумация?- понял Сэм.

-Конос-что?- переспросил Хант.

-Э… это когда богатый мужчина просит агентство предоставить ему на вечер красивую девушку в качестве спутницы на какое-то крупное мероприятие,- пояснил Сэм.

-Шлюху?- уточнил Хант.

-Нет, без интима,- поправил Сэм.

-Дорогую шлюху без интима?- не поверил Хант.

-Это не шлюха, это… ну это как Сьюки в роли твоей жены.

-Сьюки - проститутка.

-Но ты же с ней не спал.

-Зато она спала с тем парнем и еще с сотней таких как он.

-Я не мешаю?- елейным голоском поинтересовалась Саманта. Мужчины сразу замолчали.- В общем, я не подозревала, что в семидесятых это возможно, но как оказалось, еще как. Только шеф прав – это дорогие, красивые, все из себя, но шлюхи. Ни один богач не станет покупать красотку на вечер или ночь без возможности с ней переспать, иначе это просто деньги на ветер.

Хант удовлетворенно и самодовольно усмехнулся в лицо Сэма.

-Ха!

-Погоди,- перебил Сэм,- так что ты хочешь сказать? Каким образом Гарри Саксон оказался втянут в консумацию?

-А вот это уже интересно,- кивнула Саманта.- Девушки сказали, что всех проституток города держат как будто бы под крышей, выбирая самых хорошеньких и предлагая им подзаработать намного больше, чем просто стоя на улице. Думаешь, за каким чертом мне пришлось прямо на улице обрезать юбку и делать на голове «радость первоклассницы»?

-Ты связалась с главным?- не поверил Сэм.

-Нет, предпочла уйти в тень, пока происходил разговор.

-Что? Ты его упустила? – не выдержал Хант, чуть не подскочив в кресле.

-Да погоди ты!- рявкнула Саманта.- Для всего есть свое время, шеф! Я видела принцип отбора – этот говнюк действительно отбирает самые сливки, а я не выглядела даже заменителем молока.

-Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! – Хант поднял руки.- Причем тут Гарри и шлюхи?

-Одна из девушек, Молли, сказала, что две недели назад к ней подкатывал молодой парень с предложением подзаработать деньжат. Судя по описанию, это был Гарри. Мальчик сделал головокружительную карьеру!- воодушевленно заметила она.

Сэм приложил указательный палец к губам, задумавшись, Хант же просто молча смотрел на девушку.

-Хорошо,- наконец выдохнул последний,- хорошая работа, а дальше что?

Саманта сняла ноги с подлокотника и села как следует, пряча глаза.

-Молли сегодня уехала с тем типом,- тихо ответила она.- Я так думаю, проверяться на профпригодность. Есть еще одна возможность проникнуть к этим типам, осталась еще одна девушка, Элли, она как раз выходит завтра.

-А сегодня она где была?- так же тихо спросил Хант.

-С клиентом. Того типа предупредили, но я так думаю, что он знает. В общем, есть возможность узнать все изнутри, но тот тип выбирает действительно красивых девочек, а у меня с этим напряг, так что…

-Забудь,- вдруг совершенно спокойно, но резко перебил Хант.- Найдем другой выход.

-Так быстрее,- вздохнула Саманта.- И это уже решено.

-Ты меня не слышала или решила заняться бизнесом?- чуть повысил голос Хант.- Не терпится отсосать какому-то хрычу?

Теперь уже вспыхнули щеки Джонс – Сэм едва успел перехватить ее.

-Оу-у-у, Сэмми, остынь,- придержал он ее.- Шеф, это не смешно. Хватит уже!

-Я пытаюсь сказать ей то же самое,- согласился Хант, поднявшись.- Пойдем все вместе и повяжем ублюдка,- решил он, открывая дверь и выходя.

-Шеф, постой!- Саманта выскочила следом, вызвав одновременный вздох у всех мужчин.- Шеф, это несерьезно! Это ничего не даст, мы же даже не знаем, кто это! Шеф!

-Это и выясним,- Хант вышел в коридор и прошел дальше.

-Шеф, но Саманта права, нельзя просто взять, приехать и арестовать человека, исходя из слов кого-то там, что он проводит девушек в постель!- попытался убедить Сэм.

-Слушайте вы, оба,- Хант остановился около мужского туалета,- не учите меня как мне вести дела. Это ясно? Мне плевать на проституток, если они настолько дуры, что решили торговать своим телом, но никогда один из моих людей не будет сосать мужику яйца, чтобы только достать мне информацию!

Он развернулся и толкнул дверь туалета, входя внутрь.

-Сэмми, вот сейчас он действительно прав,- поддержал его Сэм.- Я понимаю, что ты к нему чу…

Девушка не стала дослушивать, открывая дверь и входя в туалет.

-Слушай, ты сам сказал, что я на многое способна, так что ТЫ не учи меня как мне делать свою работу!- заявила она с порога.

-Эй, это мужской туалет!- возмутился Хант, однако застегиваться не стал, стоя у писсуара.- Тебя мама не научила не вваливаться в туалет, когда мужик справляет нужду?

-Я достаточно хорошо осведомлена об анатомии мужчины, спасибо,- так же раздраженно бросила Саманта.- И о жизни проституток я тоже немало знаю, так что если хочешь достать информацию о смерти Гарри, ты дашь мне выполнить свою часть, а потом займешься чем угодно с тем, кто в него стрелял.

Мужчина нажал слив, застегнул зиппер брюк и прошел к умывальнику.

-Знаешь, что меня больше всего в тебе раздражает?- спросил он, глядя в нее через отражение.

-Ну и что же?- она снова уперла руку в бедро.

Он вымыл руки, вытер их одноразовым бумажным полотенцем, бросил его в урну и обернулся, наклонившись к уху девушки.

-Если берешь за яйца, доводи дело до конца, а не дрочи в час по чайной ложке.

-Если ты просишь,- она резко толкнула его к стене и сгребла его промежность в горсть, глядя в расширившиеся в панике глаза.- Примерно так?

-Твою мать,- ахнул он, боясь пошевелиться.

-А знаешь, что раздражает меня в тебе, Джин?- шепнула она в его губы.- При всей своей любви к ковбойству, ты не берешь в учет любви одной женщины к железному коню и к риску ради благородного дела.

-Что?- он сглотнул.

-Ты ковбой, я амазонка,- серьезно произнесла девушка, отпуская его, но все так же прижимая его к стене.- У нас может быть превосходный дуэт или даже трио с Тайлером, если работать сообща и думать, а не поодиночке и все круша.

-Вообще-то я говорил фигурально про яйца,- заметил он тихо.

-Вообще-то я буквально про дуэт,- в тон ему сообщила Саманта. – Ты этого хотел – ты это получишь.

-Что я получу?- не понял Хант.

-Убийцу. Или ты решил поиметь что-то еще?

Он сглотнул еще раз и очень осторожно отодвинулся от девушки в сторонку – она проследила его манипуляции совершенно спокойным взглядом.

-Хорошо, ладно,- наконец выдохнул он, одергивая пиджак.

-Оу, простите!- в туалет вошел Рэтбон.- Красивые ножки, мисс Тайлер-Джонс! Можете не обращать на меня внимания,- он примостился у писсуара.

-Эм… спасибо, сэр,- ответила девушка, поправляя юбку.

Хант молча вытащил Джонс из туалета и точно так же, как она минутой ранее, прижал ее к стене.

-Я тебе уже говорил – завязывай с риском,- прошептал он.- Это переходит все границы.

-Не мои,- она не стала сопротивляться, но ткнула в него пальцем.- Почему ты никак не можешь поверить в мои силы?

-Причем тут вообще вера?- прищурился он. – Причем тут твои силы?

-Тогда какого черта ты вскипел?- она ткнула его снова.- Погоди… - теперь прищурилась уже она.- Это не просто забота начальника о подчиненной. Я права?

-Я просто стараюсь, чтобы мои люди не влипали в неприятности чаще одного раза в неделю, а у тебя уже лимит исчерпан лет на десять вперед.

-Нет-нет-нет, Джин,- она постучала по его груди ладонью.- Я тронута такой нежной заботой, но я большая девочка и ты знаешь, на что способны эти ножки и как ими можно сворачивать шеи.

-Ты рисуешься.

-Нет, я…

-Да.

-Нет.

-Да. И ты слишком увлекаешься.

-Джин, ты невозможен!- она чуть толкнула его, но он даже не подумал отойти.- Я знаю меру, я могу рассчитать силу удара, если ты об этом. Не хочешь трупы – не будет трупов, но я действительно могу принести тебе информацию на блюдечке с каемочкой. Ты хочешь, в конце концов, найти убийцу Гарри Саксона?

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты лезла в эту грязь,- упрямо повторил Хант.

-Джин, - Саманта вдруг поняла, что эта забота куда глубже, чем он может выразить словами, что тут не только беспокойство за ее жизнь и место ее руки и рта, но кое-что глубоко личное.- Джин, ты мне доверяешь?

-Ты знаешь,- увильнул он, глядя ей в глаза.- Думаю, ты могла бы понять сама, тем более, после того, где только что побывала твоя рука. Трудно, знаешь ли, спорить с женщиной, которая в прямом смысле слова взяла тебя за яйца.

-Ой, я тебя умоляю!- поморщилась она.- Я не причинила тебе боли. В любое другое время это считалось бы прелюдией.

-Все равно, но ты туда не пойдешь.

-Значит, не доверяешь?- уточнила Джонс.

-Не хочу, чтобы тебя там поимели как какую-то суку даже ради информации.

Саманта приподняла бровь. О да, после такого уже можно начинать ожидать звона свадебных колоколов и пения церковного хора детишек!

-Хочешь, я открою тебе секрет, как заставить мужчину пребывать в нирване, при этом не переспав с ним?- мурлыкнула она, потеревшись носом о его шею и с удовольствием отметив участившееся сердцебиение под ладонью.

-Свернуть ему шею?- предположил Джин сквозь зубы.

-Не-е-ет,- протянула девушка.- Достаточно знать точки, куда надавить – он отключится, а проснется в полной уверенности, что у него был лучший в мире секс.

Дверь туалета открылась.

-Оу,- снова ничуть не удивился суперинтендант – Хант быстро отошел от Джонс.- Я так понимаю, дело на мази?

-Эм… небольшие терки в расследовании, сэр,- шея Ханта чуть порозовела.

-Терки,- повторил Рэтбон, оглядывая мужчину, переводя взгляд проницательных глаз на девушку, чуть задерживаясь на ее бедрах и голом пупке.- Что ж, надеюсь, вы достигните… кульминации в ваших трениях,- глумливо фыркнул он, уходя.

-Ну так что?- Саманта нимало не смутилась такому заявлению.

-Ничего. Ты никуда не идешь,- повторил Хант, разворачиваясь и проходя в офис.

-Но почему? – Саманта поспешила за ним и едва не налетела на него, остановившегося посреди офиса и обернувшегося к ней.

-Потому что никакие точки не понадобятся, если там будет не один ублюдок, а целая банда, которая захочет пустить красивую цыпу по кругу. Ты же знаешь, что именно делают плохие девочки за деньги?

-Джин, я справлюсь!- заявила Джонс.- Ты же даже не хочешь дать мне шанс проявить себя! Да какого черта я вообще говорю с тобой?!- возмутилась она.- Я иду, и не смей мне мешать, если не хочешь срыва всего расследования. Я тебе потом помогать не буду.

Офис затих, ожидая ответа шефа. Крис, о чем-то говоривший с Сэмом в уголке, Рей, пожирающий взглядом фигуру Джонс, Энни, с легкой долей зависти и печали смотревшая на голый живот подруги, остальные, старательно делающие вид, что страшно заняты делами, а не вычислением длины ног бывшей коллеги.

-Ладно,- сдался Хант.- Но тебе нужно выглядеть как сливки, а не как прокисшее молоко.

-Я тебе не нравлюсь? – обиделась Саманта.

Кто-то кашлянул.

-А мне нравится,- развязно заявил Рей, масляно сверкая пронзительными голубыми глазами.

-Заткнись, сержант!- рявкнул Хант, отчего весь офис вздрогнул как по команде.- Твоя задача понравиться не мне, а тому говнюку с кошельком, так что эти кусочки тебе явно не помогут пробиться в элиту.

-Хм,- хорошо, что она стояла спиной к людям и лишь он увидел ее нахальную улыбочку, направленную на его пах.- Ладно, - согласилась она,- поеду домой и переоденусь, раз ты недоволен длиной моей юбки.

-О, черт!- надрывно вздохнули за ее спиной.

-Я поеду с тобой,- тут же заявил Хант.

-Для чего?- не поняла девушка.- Подобрать себе юбку я могу и одна. Не настолько же у меня нет вкуса!

-Тебя снова могут арестовать – ты выглядишь как…- он окинул взглядом ее фигуру.

-Как?- напряглась она, стискивая зубы.

-Вульгарно,- вздохнул он.- Ты должна выглядеть как дорогая, как очень, черт подери, дорогая проститутка, а не как легкодоступная шалава.

Сэм едва слышно охнул и едва не побежал разнимать готовящуюся к драке подругу, но та даже и не подумала напасть.

-И как по-твоему должна выглядеть очень дорогая проститутка?- преспокойно поинтересовалась Саманта.

-Очень дорого,- коротко ответил тот, проходя к себе в кабинет.

Сэм осторожно приблизился к девушке.

-Сэмми, я знаю, что ты откажешься, но…

-Не откажусь, поехали,- Джонс взглянула на кабинет, где так же пристально глядя на нее стоял Хант и, покачивая бедрами, вышла из офиса.

-Не особо обольщайся,- предупредила Саманта, когда машина подъехала к обычному двухэтажному многоквартирному дому.- Квартира не моя, я в ней не задержусь.

-Я не скажу ему,- пообещал Сэм. Он не поднимал тему с прежним местом обитания подруги, ожидая справедливую взбучку, но сама Джонс, казалось бы, совершенно этим не интересовалась, будто бы менять место жительства чаще раза в день – это совершенно нормально.

Квартира оказалась странноватого типа, как будто в ней жила сумасшедшая фанатка Барби. Розовые занавески на окнах, розовый коврик в гостиной, мебель нежно-персикового цвета с розовыми полосками, и даже краска на дверях цвета бешеного поросячьего восторга.

Что могло быть общего у всего этого сахарного визга с грозной амазонкой, Сэм так и не понял.

-Ну, его нынешняя жена была малость чокнутой,- словно бы угадала Саманта, выходя из спальни.- Синди любит этот цвет, я его ненавижу, но я здесь появляюсь крайне редко.

-Это квартира Киски Синди?

-Ее самой. Кстати, я настолько плохо смотрелась школьницей?

-Э… нет, но…- Сэм взмолился, чтобы она не обиделась насмерть.- Понимаешь, ты несколько…

-Да говори уже, господи же боже,- отмахнулась девушка, натягивая узкую юбку.- У меня нет вкуса?

-Скорее меры,- облегченно перевел дух Сэм.- Ты сексуальна, но излишне агрессивно.

-Я с этим хоть как-то смирилась. Знаешь, что хуже? – устало спросила она.- Я знаю, что я безвкусная пустышка, самой от себя тошно, но это действительно не мое. Все эти юбочки, рюшечки, туфельки. Я понимаю, что мужчины это обожают, но у меня обычный городской стиль – джинсы, кроссовки, пуловеры. Мне из кожи вон пришлось лезть ради бала, мой учитель танцев приводил меня в бешенство, когда снова и снова повторял, что мою бы энергию и в мирные цели. Хотя он милый, свое дело знает, а больше мне ничего не надо.

-Ты гибкая, пластичная…

-Вчера он начал обучать меня танго,- девушка застегнула блузку, подумала и расстегнула три верхние пуговицы, чтобы было видно бюстгальтер, потом нацепила на шею длинные жемчужные бусы и начала заниматься прической.- Я его когда-нибудь убью особо варварским способом, выдернув его ноги, потому что ему тоже недостаточно моей страсти.

-Ты до сих пор занимаешься танцами?- глаза Сэма округлились от такого неожиданного поворота.

-Беру уроки хореографии. Как видишь, они могут пригодиться. Нет, не думай, мне вполне хватает моих природных данных,- она развязно провела руками по высокой груди,- и пластики стриптизерши, но это же танцы, камень преткновения, понимаешь? Это как новый рубеж, как запретный плод, который обязательно нужно взять. Новая планка в мастерстве.

-И получается?

-Признаться, иногда мне хочется переспать с Винченцо, а иногда, что бывает чаще, он меня бесит. Это же всего лишь танец, не зачем мне изображать из себя влюбленную девицу!

-Но танго, это сама страсть!- не согласился Сэм.- Это как секс, только в па.

-Сэм,- девушка в раздражении швырнула в него заколкой,- секс – это секс, не надо меня учить трахаться. Танец - это танец. Вальс – это отточенные движения, это грация; самба, румба – это сплошная тряска, а танго… резковато на мой взгляд.

Сэм улыбнулся. Мир сошел с ума, если подруга, убежденная амазонка, вдруг начала обсуждать технику танцев и фыркать оттого, что не понимает, для чего они вообще нужны, все эти танцы и страсть.

-Что?- обиделась Джонс.

-Ничего, извини,- Сэм прикрыл рот ладонью.- Саманта, танцы напором не возьмешь, тут нужно чувствовать партнера.

Девушка сузила глаза.

-Ты как мой Винченцо – «Девочка моя,- начала цитировать она,- у тебя тело богини, но ты двигаешься как солдат на плацу».

Сэм не выдержал и засмеялся в голос.

-Что?! – еще больше обиделась девушка.- Я черт побери помираю на танцполе.

-На паркете,- поправил Сэм.

-Плевать! Я научусь танцевать и точка!

-Хочешь, научу? – он подошел к ней и взял ее за руку, второй рукой обняв за талию.

-Сэм, ты милый, ты очень хороший, ты супер-секси, но…

-Тш-ш-ш!- он одним движением крутанул ее.- Просто прочувствуй.

-Винченцо говорит, что я просто обязана быть влюблена в партнера хотя бы видимостью,- пробормотала она.- Я НЕ люблю его. Он же итальянец!

-Отличный партнер по танцам, они жгучие казановы.

-У него грация кошки и скверный характер, если он мучает меня всеми этими дурацкими движениями, когда мое тело хочет совершенно другого.

-И чего хочет твое тело?

-Сэм! Мое тело лучше знает, какое именно движение нужно.

-Ты ведешь. Ты напряжена. У тебя напряжена спина, руки, ноги, даже глаза.

-Ты меня напрягаешь, не удивительно.

-Нет, расслабься,- мужчина чуть встряхнул ее.

-Если испортишь мне прическу – я тебя побью,- пообещала она, стараясь расслабиться.- Черт, Сэм, не выйдет! Ну просто не выйдет!- она оттолкнула его, но Сэм поймал ее руку и потянул на себя, не разрешая оборвать танец.

-Нужны тренировки, эмоции, а ты как деревянная,- мягко пожурил он.

-Стальная. Эмоции есть, но все отрицательные. Сэм, прекрати!- она отшатнулась от его губ, скользнувших по ее шее.

-Заткнись и чувствуй,- шепнул он. Саманта мгновенно закрыла рот.

Вот теперь это было больше похоже на отношения партнеров – мужчина вел, женщина полностью отдалась в его власть. Это пьянило, кружило голову, заставляло сердце быстрее биться, а кровь – сумасшедшее стучать в висках.

Не совсем танго, в полной тишине, лишь руководствуясь ритмами собственных сердец, но в танце было намного больше чувственности и эмоций, чем в начале. Как и сказал Сэм, это действительно был секс в танцевальных па.

-Хватит!- резко прервала девушка, когда Сэм провел носом по ее шее.- Сэм, это здорово, я все поняла, но такое отношение к партнеру невозможно без настоящих чувств.

-Тогда сыграй их,- шепнул он в ее губы.- Ты можешь.

-Сэм, у нас были отношения,- она не отшатнулась, но и дальше идти не позволила.- Отношения для танца не нужны, Винни прелесть, но я его не люблю, не хочу и вообще, стараюсь относиться к нему исключительно как к учителю.

-Дурочка,- Сэм ласково провел пальцами по щеке девушки.- Думай как каратист – для вас тоже важны эмоции, играй, импровизируй, полюби своего спарринг-партнера как любовника на короткое время.

-Сэм, каратисты не любят, каратисты спаррингуются,- она не обиделась на шпильку.- Это совершенно разные вещи.

-Ты же Красная Королева!- не выдержал он.- Ты царственная особа! Это-то ты играла!

-Это другое!- так же повысила голос она.

Сэм не стал говорить, насколько же уперта в своем мнении его подруга, насколько с ней сложно как и с Хантом, он просто яростно атаковал ее губы своими, а когда она, так и не успев ничего понять и ответить на такой натиск, сдалась, снова резко крутанул ее и наклонил над полом.

-Это – страсть!- едва не зарычал он.- Это – эмоции! Ненавидь, ревнуй, борись, страдай, люби!

Каждое слово сопровождалось движением – вот теперь танец действительно приобрел настоящие эмоции.

Когда же он закончился. Оба тяжело дышали и выглядели так, словно бежали марафон или действительно занимались сексом.

-Винни – другое дело,- тем не менее выдала Саманта.- Он вызывает у меня четко определенные эмоции. Мне приходится представлять на его месте другого, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать.

-Ну так и представляй, люби того, кого хочешь любить, но танцуй с тем, кто тебя ведет,- Сэм расстегнул пуговицу рубашки, вспотев.

-Боль, страдания, ревность, любовь – это все есть, Сэм,- вдруг опустошенно заявила Саманта.- Просто это действительно все другое. Все, заканчиваем пляски, мне надо привести себя в порядок и ехать, пока Хант не станцевал чечетку на наших костях,- она взяла косметичку и подошла к зеркалу.

На месте Саманты Сэм не стал бы надевать бусы и так расстегивать блузку, но она уперлась, считая это идеальным стилем леди. Он не спорил – выглядела она роскошно, стильно, элегантно, но… не особенно сексуально. Не так, чтобы и без того узкие брюки лопались по швам.

Чуть-чуть много элегантности, чуть-чуть бы больше разврата, присущей только ей распущенности, уверенности, а в том виде, что выбрала Джонс, распущенности было примерно столько же, сколько в девственнице на причастии. Хотя тот слишком яркий макияж, что был на ней в комплекте с крошечной юбочкой, топом и чулками был заменен на действительно строгий, вечерний и соблазнительный.

-Черт,- застонал Крис,- я не могу так работать!

-Джонс, ты просто секс-бомба,- заявил Рей, оглядывая коллегу.- Хотя трахать учительницу – это слишком.

Хант нарисовался в дверях своего кабинета ровно через секунду после такого заявления, окидывая девушку хищным взглядом.

-Строго, со вкусом, - оценил он.

-Спасибо,- Саманта переступила с ноги на ногу.

-Это не комплимент дорогой проститутке,- перебил он.- Это оценка няни или в лучшем случае репетитора по французскому. Где секс? Где страсть?

-Ты что, издеваешься?- оскорбилась Саманта.

-Где роскошная женщина, от которой должно стоять как при годовом целибате? – продолжил он.- Миленькая рубашечка, но ее лучше снять.

-О, да!- выдохнул кто-то.

-Ах, снять!- немедленно вскипела девушка, подняв руки к пуговицам.

-Оу-у-у, красотка, остынь! - остановил ее порыв Хант.- Это офис полиции, а не блядский дом. В кабинет!- он распахнул перед ней дверь и пропустил вперед.- Ты что, не мог сказать ей, что надеть, чтобы стояло у всех мужиков от одного ее вида?- зашипел он на Сэма.

-Бесполезно,- махнул рукой тот.- Пробуй сам.

-И попробую,- Хант закрыл дверь и опустил жалюзи.

Саманта кинула пиджак на стол.

-Что опять не так? – накинулась она на мужчину.

-Все,- коротко ответил мужчина.- Бусы, блузка, прическа…

-Да что опять-то не так?!- начала петушиться девушка.

-Тихо!- снова коротко приказал он.- Это действительно очень стильно, элегантно, но лично меня не возбуждает.

-Это не должно возбуждать тебя,- она сделала акцент на последнем слове. – Сам сказал, что мне надо очаровать кошелек на ножках.

-Он мужик,- заметил Хант.- Я, если прочувствовала в туалете, тоже. Это,- он подцепил пальцем нитку бус,- не подходит.

-Ладно, делай как знаешь, маэстро,- сдалась Саманта.- У тебя вкус есть.

Он не стал дожидаться второго приглашения, тут же зайдя за спину девушки, перекинув волосы ей на грудь и расстегнув бусы.

-Юбка отличная, вид обтянутой кожей задницы шикарен, но не с этой блузкой,- заявил он, отходя к столу и поднимая ее пиджак.- Снимай и надевай это.

-Джин, это же… Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь.

Он отвернулся и протянул ей через спину пиджак. Хватило минуты, чтобы она переоделась.

-Все?- спросила она.

Он обернулся.

-Меньше помады,- кивнул он.- Хотя… нет, пусть останется так. Распусти волосы.

Саманта сняла заколку и взбила прическу.

-Можно галстук, но не на голое тело,- пробормотал он задумчиво.

-У меня нет галстука.

-У меня есть.

-Но не на голое тело.

-Не на голое тело. Ладно, мне нравится.

-Я выгляжу как Люси Лиу в «Ангелах Чарли»,- Саманта осмотрела себя.

-Люси? Прекрасно, значит, у нее есть стиль. Так, цыпа, последнее, - он обнял ее за плечи.- Никакого блядства в глазах. Ты дорогая шлюха, ясно, куколка? Нет, стоп-стоп-стоп! Ты не шлюха, ты акула. Барракуда. Ты охотница на мужчин. Справишься?

Девушка молча кивнула.

-Хорошо,- удовлетворенно кивнул Хант.- Тебе бы еще хлыст.

-Указку, - поправила Саманта.

-Все равно. Ладно, идем.

-Джин,- остановила она его, перехватив за локоть. Мужчина в недоумении обернулся.- Тебе правда нравится?

-Да,- ответил он.

-Я не про одежду, а вообще?

-Да.

-Но я серьезно!- девушка на время забыла про имидж и вообще про все.- Я не жду чего-то особенного, я понимаю, это моя работа и все такое, но,- она развела руками, отпустив его,- Джин, я просто хочу знать, что ты об этом всем думаешь.

Он глубоко вздохнул, но промолчал. Саманта не стала торопить его.

-Я против использования наживки, Саманта,- признался Хант.- Меня тошнит от одной лишь мысли от того, куда ты идешь и на что подписываешься. Это проституция, а не игра. Там ты не сможешь отделаться просто поцелуями.

-Зато может повезти и тот мужик окажется хотя бы симпатичным,- пошутила Джонс.- Извини, глупая шутка.

-Послушай, девочка,- он вдруг взял ее за руки – жест, совершенно не свойственный такому бравому ковбою,- если есть хоть малейшее сомнение – говори. Мы схватим ублюдка, притащим сюда, а потом я сделаю из него отбивную и все узнаю сам.

-Ты не учитываешь его связей,- покачала головой Джонс.- А если снова масоны? Будь моя воля, взорвала б я эту шарашку к чертовой матери с их секретами. С глаз долой – из сердца вон, как говорится.

-Именно,- согласился Хант.- Если масоны - тебя узнают, а ты представляешь, сколько проституток находят мертвыми? Ты знаешь отношение к этим продажным женщинам?

-Я знаю, Джин, - мертвым голосом согласилась она.- На себе знаю, но это ничего не меняет. У нас единственная зацепка и уникальный шанс разузнать все изнутри. И да, вот еще что, не думаю, что мы сможем держать связь как сейчас. Я не знаю, с чем столкнусь, понятия не имею, чем все кончится и куда заведет, но я буду не одна и я постараюсь не лезть под пули – мне очень нужно задержаться на этом свете.

Его взгляд стал нечитаемым и очень напряженным.

-Не одна? Я думаю, что смогу как-то присматривать…

-Спасибо,- она коснулась его губ указательным пальцем.- Я имела в виду не тебя, прости, шеф. Не лезь туда, я разберусь сама. Это моя операция, не возражаешь?

Рука с его губ переместился на его щеку. Он чуть приобнял ее и нерешительно наклонился к ее губам.

-Шеф, уже шесть… - дверь открылась, и в проеме показался Сэм.- О, простите ради бога!- он мгновенно исчез, но момент был упущен. Хант распрямился, Саманта одернула пиджак.

-За работу, леди,- он открыл перед ней дверь, выпуская в офис.

-Господи Иисусе!- ахнул несчастный Крис, обеими руками схватившись за пах.

-Матерь божья!- поддержал друга Рей, выпучив глаза.- Джонс, ты просто…

-Охренеть!- согласились минимум трое офицеров, трудно сглатывая.

Сэм поднялся с места, оценивая общую картину.

-Чертовски хороша!- вынес он вердикт. – Спецагент на задании под прикрытием.

-Итак, дамы и господа,- обратил на себя внимание Хант,- Джонс уходит сегодня. С этой минуты каждый из вас несет персональную ответственность за сохранность этой крайне дорогой задницы. Ведем слежку, собираем информацию, слушаем и записываем. У нас один шанс влиться в эту банду сутенеров и мы не имеем права его испортить. Ясно?

-Да, шеф!- хором гаркнула команда.

-Который час?- он сверился с часами.- Время пить пиво отменяется, господа. По машинам и на точку! Цыпа, жди около Кортины, я мигом,- попросил он Саманту.- Тайлер, задержись.

Когда люди ушли – Энни о чем-то шепталась с подругой – Сэм подошел к шефу.

-Она напугана.

-Сам знаю,- Хант устало потер лоб,- но она упряма как баран.

-Овца.

-Я тебе сейчас зубы выбью!

-Нет-нет, баран мужского пола, а она… ладно, прости. Хорошо.

Хант постучал себя пальцами по подбородку и запустил пятерню в волосы.

-Думаешь, она провалит задание?

-Думаю, она справится, но ты сам уверен в необходимости ее внедрения туда?- Сэм упер руки в бока.

-Я предлагал ей сразу схватить ублюдка, притащить его сюда и выбить из него зубы и признание во всем на год вперед, а потом приволочь в суд и запереть до второго пришествия.

-Тогда ясно, почему она решилась,- горько вздохнул он.- Прости, но она дальновиднее.

-Я тебе сейчас!..

-Шеф, подумай: этот человек как и Уоррен может оказаться влиятельным, а если он из масонской ложи?

-Масоны не стали бы заниматься сутенерством,- неуверенно заявил Хант.

-Ты что знаешь каждого из них? Они везде. Они могут заниматься чем угодно с кем угодно, но если у этого человека есть хорошие адвокаты, а скорее всего они есть, дело не выгорит.

-Ну и что мне тогда делать, Эйнштейн?- в полном раздражении спросил Хант.- Не пускать – нельзя, пускать – тоже нельзя. Не могу же я сам пойти туда…

-Стой-стой-стой,- перебил Сэм.- Это может быть идеей!

-Тайлер, - угрожающе начал Хант,- ты, твою мать, на что намекаешь?

-На то, что ты можешь прийти как клиент и купить Саманту.

Хант глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, взглянул на потолок, потом на Сэма, поджал губы и вздохнул снова.

-Это все неправильно,- пробормотал он обиженно как ребенок, которому на День рождения вместо обещанного велосипеда подарили пианино и курс уроков игры на нем.

-Шеф,- Сэм коснулся его плеча,- она делает это ради тебя.

-Да знаю я,- отмахнулся тот.- Ладно, стрясу с Рэтбона на такое благое дело.

-Ты создал действительно шикарную женщину,- чуть подбодрил Сэм.

-Я создал голодную акулу,- почему-то снова не особенно уверенно ответил Хант,- но это даже к лучшему. Пошли, пока цыпу не сняли около управления.

На заднем сидении было тесновато – Сэм, Рей и Крис едва умещались, в то время как Саманта сидела на переднем около шефа. Парковаться пришлось в конце улицы, так, чтобы оставаться незамеченными, в то же время иметь полный обзор точки, где стояли четыре девушки, ведя наблюдение с помощью биноклей.

-Скорее всего, если все выгорит, меня увезут,- сказала Саманта, поправляя макияж в зеркало пудреницы.- Черт, я люблю свой шрам, но вот сейчас это просто кошмар.

-Сама виновата,- отбрил Хант, глядя в бинокль.- Которая из них Элли? Та, что с сиськами или та, что в розовом?

-Логика – супер,- закатила глаза Саманта.- Та, что блондинка.

-Хорошая телочка,- раздалось сзади голосом Рея.

-Да, я бы с ней поиграл в родео,- согласился Крис. Сидящий за девушкой Сэм промолчал.

-Если что, лучше делай ноги,- предупредил Хант.

-Если что, я лучше сломаю ему шею, не переживай,- ободрила Саманта.

-Джонс, я серьезно,- Хант отставил бинокль и повернулся к девушке.- Без глупостей, они могут быть вооружены.

-Я не на пикник собралась,- огрызнулась она,- я знаю технику самообороны.

-Я не об этом!- едва не взревел Хант.

-Сэмми, просто будь предельно осторожна,- перевел Сэм.- Один жест, просто взгляд и мы арестуем всех.

-Не надо, я справлюсь,- уже спокойнее ответила она.- Элли уже роет копытом землю, значит, клиент близко,- она поднесла бинокль к глазам.- Мне пора,- она открыла дверь – Сэм даже не успел ободрить подругу. Девушка быстро поправила юбку, взбила волосы и свернула за угол дома, не оглянувшись.

-Черт, у нее все-таки шикарная задница! - снова влез Рей.

-Еще одно слово сзади и кто-то завтра будет патрулировать улицы!- пригрозил Хант.

Сэм вышел из машины и пересел вперед.

-Кажется, началось,- мрачно сообщил он, увидев, как к точке подъехала черная Ауди.

-Неплохая малышка,- пробормотал Хант.

-Саманта или Элли?- не понял Сэм.

-Машина. Джонс вообще не появилась. Черт, что она еще выдумала?!

И правда – около машины как бабочки около свечи сгрудились девушки, но Саманты среди них не было.

Из Ауди вышел высокий худощавый мужчина с какой-то безумно сложной прической, одетый в черный в свете уличного фонаря костюм и до блеска начищенные черные ботинки.

-Не может быть!- ахнул Сэм, припав к окулярам как умирающий от жажды к живительному источнику.- С ума сойти!

-Что?- не поняли остальные, не сводя глаз с компании.

-Вы все равно не поймете,- Сэм облизнул губы. Если он знал свою подругу, ее реакция будет точно такой же.

-Что тут понимать? – возмутился Хант.- Тощий сутенер снимает шлюх, а если Джонс не появится через минуту, он уедет с блондиночкой.

Мужчина около машины властно поманил к себе тоненькую хрупкую блондинку, шлепнул ее по заднице, указав на машину, и едва не облизнулся при виде ее длинных ножек.

Второй человек, вышедший из машины со стороны водительского сидения подобострастно замер около босса, шаря глазами по сторонам и мало обращая внимания на девушек.

-Телохранитель,- шепнул Хант.- Ну и урод!

-Качок,- поддакнул Крис сзади.

-Мудак,- согласился Рей.

-Далеко не мудак,- не согласился Сэм.- Может мозгов и мало, но мышцы крепче стали.

-Джонс уложит его одной левой,- запальчиво заявил Хант.- Да твою же мать, где она?

Худощавый помахал рукой девушкам, ослепительно улыбнулся, хотел уже повернуться к машине, где ждала блондинка Элли, но замер, почему-то глядя вперед.

-Если я правильно понял, вот и она,- возликовал Сэм, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заерзать от нервного возбуждения.

Со стороны переулка уверенным шагом настоящей стервы вышла высокая брюнетка, так виляя задом в узкой юбке, прикрывающей колени, что мужчина около Ауди и все мужчины в Кортине забыли как дышать. Однако же, вместо того, чтобы остановиться около худого мужчины, девушка чуть коснулась его щеки мимолетным жестом и прошла вперед, совершенно не обращая внимания на его реакцию.

-Что?.. – задохнулся Хант, елозя по сидению.- Что она?.. Куда?!.

Сэм затаил дыхание – Джонс играла уверенно, но худой мог не пойти за ней.

Нет, пошел… Побежал!

Мужчина догнал девушку, та чуть вздернула подбородок, после чего он снова улыбнулся, но не уверенно, а как-то заискивающе, совершенно не похоже на крутого мачо, которого он пытался из себя строить. Вот он поднял руку, хотел тронуть ее волосы, но она ударила его по руке и что-то сказала.

-Твою мать!- охнул рядом Хант в полной тишине.

Но мужчина почему-то нисколько не обиделся, казалось бы, наоборот, воодушевился и потянулся к ее руке, на что девушка отреагировала совсем уж неожиданно, прижав его губы не к руке, а к груди. Хант ахнул снова и завозился еще больше. На заднем сидении так же явственно ощутилась возня. Все переживали едва ли не больше шефа и самой Джонс.

Мужчина и женщина на дороге, как подумал Сэм, вообще никого не замечали и, откровенно уж говоря, на губах Саманты блуждала очень нехорошая улыбка голодного кота, играющего с мышью. Худощавый тип оторвался от груди Джонс и нагнулся к ее губам, но девушка снова дала ему пощечину и даже схватила его сзади за волосы, чуть оттянув его голову и что-то сказав, после чего…

-Твою мать!- едва не заорал Хант и конкретно в этот момент точно такую же реакцию мог бы выдать и сам Сэм, поскольку Саманта яростно и совершенно по-настоящему поцеловала типа.

-Я ее понимаю,- едва слышно прошептал Сэм.

-Эта сучка точно бешеная,- восхитился рядом Хант.- Что творит, а! Он клюнул!

-На такую сучку клюнул бы даже импотент,- Рей оперся о сидение Сэма, шумно дыша.

-Господи, у меня все свело,- застонал Крис.

Саманта подняла ногу и обвила ею ногу мужчины, не отрываясь от его губ. Девушки около фонаря открыв рот наблюдали за удачливой товаркой, забыв про сигареты и работу. Оно и понятно – обычно проститутки так себя с клиентами не ведут, но импровизация Джонс была хоть и очень рискованна, но чрезвычайно удачна.

Худощавый мужчина оторвался от Джонс и пригласил ее сесть в машину. Девушка сопротивляться не стала, снова уверенной походкой подходя к Ауди и оглянувшись на мужчину. Тот снова широко улыбнулся и подошел к машине, открывая перед ней дверь. Та похлопала его по щеке и села внутрь салона.

-Она в деле,- удовлетворенно перевел дух Сэм, взглянув на Ханта.

Тот сидел напрягшись так, что Сэм начал беспокоиться за его зубы и сохранность того типа в Ауди, потому как если бы взглядом можно было бы убивать, тому парню пришлось бы очень несладко.

Худощавый примостился на заднем сидении, водитель обошел машину и сел на свое место, после чего Ауди тронулась с места.

-Все, поехали,- сквозь зубы процедил Хант, трогая Кортину с места.

Сэм, перенервничавший от всего этого представления, успел только подумать о том, что Джонс, обладавшая фантастической способностью выбирать в любовники самых отъявленных мерзавцев, похоже, нашла абсолютный идеал – красивый, но не приторный, элегантный, но не правильный до тошноты, совершенно по-мужски притягательный открытой дружелюбной улыбкой, словом, мечта любой проститутки, сутенер, как две капли воды похожий на одного актера из очень популярного сериала, который смотрел каждый ребенок в Великобритании. Актер, который как раз заменил ушедшего из сериала очередного воплощения Доктора Кто в виде смешного лопоухого человека в черной кожаной куртке.

О да, вот только ЭТО воплощение Доктора было скорее воплощением Мастера.

Как подумал Сэм, Саманта и тип, до удивления похожий на Дэвида Теннанта, стали бы красивой парой на какое-то, увы, короткое время, после чего она снова спустила бы своего очередного любовника с очередной лестницы.


	101. Chapter 101

С первого же взгляда на богатого незнакомца Саманта осознала, чем грозит ей это дело. И проблема была не столько в мужчине, сколько в мыслях Сэма, который просто обязан был подумать о том, что его мозг родил на свет вот это чудо из будущего, переместив его в семидесятые и обрядив в маску сутенера по какой-то даже Сэму неведомой причине. Иначе быть не могло – около машины стояло воплощение сексуальности британского кинематографа 2006 года от Рождества Христова в виде мужчины, которого хотели почти все женщины Туманного Альбиона и половина мужчин. Если бы Саманта еще могла надавать себе пощечин, чтобы осознать, что это действительно ОН, она бы это сделала, но имидж акулы и напутствие шефа такого делать не позволяли. Волю в кулак, нервы в узду, не дрожать коленками и побольше презрения: чередовать сахар и пощечины.

Пощечину она дала совершенно случайно, просто перепсиховав – рука поднялась к лицу мужчины и вот он уже готов был задушить нахалку: зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось…

Нет, обошлось, просто любитель сильных и смелых женщин. Джонс выдохнула и с тем же сумасшедшим порывом вплотную подошла к обследованию его губ своими. И черт подери, целовался он шикарно!

В какой-то момент Джонс решила, что мечта всех фанаток очередного воплощения Доктора Кто осуществилась в ее лице, однако, перед ней находился далеко не милый Дэвид Теннант, а совершенно другой человек, очень обеспеченный, привыкший брать что угодно, вдобавок сутенер и наверняка редкая мразь. Последнее Саманта уже додумывала на ходу, исходя из того, что Джек Харнс был точной копией Джона Барроумена – красивого, мать его в душу, очень красивого мужчины, счастливого в браке с архитектором по имени Скотт Гилл. Опять-таки, один Скотт уже тут был и был даже один Гилл, и оба простились с Джином Хантом, хотя версия с исчезновением Скотта Миллера была не подтвержденной и требовала конкретного расследования.

Элли заметно стушевалась от такого напора напарницы, заметив, что клиент уделил внимание именно агрессивной красоте темноволосой конкурентки, а не ее спокойной и милой привлекательности.

-Майки, погоди-ка!- потребовал клиент, едва машина отъехала. Он повернулся к белокурой девушке и взял ее за подбородок двумя пальцами.- Сахарочек, давай завтра, ладушки? – он даже не спрашивал, это был прямой приказ немедленно выметаться из машины – именно так Саманта поняла страх в глазах Элли.- Завтра, куколка, если будешь так же хороша как и сегодня,- пообещал мужчина, когда девушка открыла дверь и вышла на улицу.- Что скажешь, золотце?

-Я буду как всегда, дорогой,- обворожительно улыбнулась Элли – ничего не поделаешь, это не тот клиент, которому можно было бы показать незатейливый знак из пальцев и послать куда подальше.

-Ну, вот и славно,- очаровательной улыбкой ответил мужчина, тут же забывая про блондинку и когда дверь машины закрылась и Ауди поехала вперед, повернулся к Джонс. О, ЭТО – точно был не Дэвид Теннант! – Я уже возбужден, моя госпожа,- хищно прошипел он, не делая, однако, ни малейшего жеста в ее сторону.

Саманта фыркнула. Это будет проще, чем она думала, это почти так же просто, как отобрать конфетку у ребенка, только намного интереснее, а если звезды сложатся настолько удачно, чтобы везло и дальше, это будет приятно вдвойне. Садо-мазо в семидесятых! Храни господи это чудесное место с его неисчерпаемыми дарами!

-Молчать!- коротко приказала Саманта, входя в роль Госпожи.- Говорить по моему приказу! Делать, как скажу я и подчиняться! Будешь хорошим мальчиком,- она взяла его за подбородок так же, как он чуть раньше Элли, глядя в его глаза,- и я позволю тебе слизать пыль с моих подошв.

-О, моя богиня!- воодушевленно прошептал он, шаря по ней голодным взглядом.

-Я сказала – молчать!- повысила голос Саманта, ударив его по щеке – ноздри мужчины раздулись. Только бы не переборщить. Джонс тут же схватила его за волосы и жестко поцеловала, почти кусая его за губы.

О, тот стон, что он исторг из себя, был явно свидетельством не только боли, но и бешеного желания.

Господь, если ты есть, ты кого припер в хипповые семидесятые и в каком образе?!

Машина остановилась спустя полтора часа езды около шикарного загородного дома наподобие того, где мэр проводил бал. Трехэтажный особняк, ухоженный газон перед ним, сад, какие-то фигуры из деревьев и кустов – в полумраке толком не разобрать.

-Майки,- коротко приказал мужчина и водитель тотчас же вышел, обошел машину и открыл перед боссом дверь. Решив, что ей такой обслуги не видать и что ее просто купили как шлюху, Саманта не стала мешкать и коснулась дверной ручки.

-Нет-нет-нет-нет!- заорал клон актера, подскакивая на месте и молниеносно оказываясь перед дверью с ее стороны. Надо было отдать ему должное – при всем его довольно странноватом виде, он оказался почти джентльменом. Почти, потому что платил он.- Госпожа,- с придыханием произнес он, помогая ей выйти.

А вот сейчас главное не переусердствовать, а действовать так, как требует роль, хотя в целом Джонс не особенно горела желанием причинять боль действительно привлекательному мерзавцу.

Она неуловимым жестом одернула юбку и, не глядя на клиента, виляя задом в крайне узкой и жутко неудобной юбке, маневрируя на высоченных каблуках по дорожке, прошла чуть вперед, позволяя клиенту практически бежать за ней сзади, оценивая и зад, и ноги, и походку, и все, что там еще было видно.

-Госпожа,- он быстро открыл дверь перед ней и пропустил ее вперед.- Майки!- совершенно иным, стальным голосом приказал он. Двухметровый бугай тут же исчез где-то в соседней комнате. – О, моя госпожа!- снова сменился тон и тембр на умоляющий.

-В спальню, живо!- приказала Саманта, притянув мужчину к себе, дав ему пощечину, снова жестко поцеловав и, схватив его за волосы, давя на него, побуждая встать на колени.- Ползи, - томно прошептала она, облизнув губы.

-Вот это хоромы!- поразился Рей.- Здесь можно закатывать вечеринки как тогда,- он кивнул все понимающему Крису.

-И прятать трупы удобно,- поддакнул тот. Хант и Сэм переглянулись.

-Я не мог сделать его таким сумасшедшим,- тихо пробормотал Сэм.- Это просто какая-то ерунда.

-Это не ерунда,- услышал его Хант.- Это наркота, проститутки и очень большие связи, а там внутри это один большой притон.

Сэм понял, насколько шеф нервничает, но успокаивать его не стал. Самому было хуже некуда – сначала человек с внешностью актера из будущего в Лондоне, теперь уже здесь, но другой… а что дальше? Дуэйн «Скала» Джонсон – глава масонской ложи или Брюс Уиллис – священник?

-Ни черта не видно,- Хант завозился на сиденье. – Не нравится мне вся эта затея с играми в шпионов. Нужно пойти, выбить дверь и…

-…собирать зубы с земли?- закончил Сэм.- Шеф, это частная собственность. Нельзя вот так вламываться в чужой дом без разрешения.

-Я шериф, я делаю, что хочу, и не смей мне указывать, как и что мне делать!- Хант выпятил грудь.

-А что потом, а?- попытался остудить его пыл Сэм.- Нанимать адвокатов и извиняться перед этим человеком за причиненный ущерб его имуществу?

-Он преступник и сутенер! – заявил Хант так, как будто это было очевидным фактом.

-Снять девочку на ночь – не преступление, ты знаешь,- оборвал Сэм.

-Девочку?- вспылил Хант.- Девочку?! Там целый притон девочек, одна из которых – офицер полиции!

-Бывший и она справится. Там наверняка куча всего, что можно разбить о голову, так что я уверен, что она справится.

-Красивые олени,- задумчиво произнес Крис с заднего сиденья, глядя на причудливые формы кустов.

-По-моему, это козлы,- вступил в спор Рей.

-Бараны!- перебил Хант, глядя в бинокль.

-Нет, шеф, олени,- принялся настаивать Крис.

-Вы оба бараны,- прояснил ситуацию Хант.- А теперь заткнитесь и ведите наблюдение за домом, пока я не надавал вам обоим по рогам.

Воцарилось молчание.

-Олени,- едва слышно прошептал Крис.

-Нет, козлы,- так же тихо прошептал Рей.

Сэм закатил глаза – это не дурдом, это детский сад.

С прелюдией вышло гладко, с основной частью – просто превосходно, а вот что делать потом, Саманта просто не знала. Вроде бы свою роль она выполнила, доставила клиенту удовольствие всеми способами, которые требовались для такого благого дела, а душить и узнавать подробности убийства Гарри Саксона запретил бы сам шеф, так что нужно было импровизировать.

-Кстати, я не представился,- мужчина выплюнул кляп и звякнул наручниками.- Дэвид.

-Са… Си Джей. Сэсси.

-Красивое имя!- возбужденно воскликнул Дэвид.- Мне очень нравится.

-Вижу,- хмыкнула Саманта, указывая глазами на его пах.

-Расслабься,- попросил Дэвид.- Я люблю все в меру, а теперь будь хорошей девочкой и освободи меня,- он потряс наручниками.

-Уверен в своих желаниях?- девушка взмахнула стеком и мужчина непроизвольно застонал, закусив губу.

Чтоб ему! – подумала Саманта. Он очень, Очень редкий мерзавец или святой, потому как ее всегда тянет или к редкостным мразям, или к ангелам небесным, а на ангела сутенер-боттом как-то не похож.

Стек оставил красный след на ягодице мужчины и Дэвид изогнулся.

-Еще!- буквально зарычал он.

-Не боишься привлечь к себе внимание охранника?- девушка змеей скользнула грудью по его груди.

-Здесь звукоизоляция!- закричал Дэвид.- Еще, шалава! Да, сучка! Да!

Ну да, как оказалось, очаровательный лишь на внешность, Дэвид оказался мразью, хотя и с роскошными данными и очень бурными эмоциями.

Пока мужчина спал, исполосованный как раб на галерах далеко не ласковыми ударами стека, Саманта думала о том, что делать теперь. Одеваться, нежно чмокнуть этого любителя садо-мазо игр и потребовать расчет? Ждать, пока ей заплатят и выставят за дверь? Повтор на бис в третий раз? Да еще и Хант окончательно выйдет из себя, когда узнает, что ей, черт побери, понравились все эти игры в игры и в шпионку. Красивая молоденькая Кэти на столе шефа была той же необходимой платой, что и нынешний секс. Всего лишь секс, оба отлично понимали, что за все приходится платить, но Джонс не знала о том, что творилось в душе шефа, а вот ей было фантастически хорошо. Во-первых, где в семидесятых найти такого пылкого партнера, что позволил бы делать с собой почти все и еще немного? Кто согласился бы быть избитым своим же стеком и умирать от желания продолжать эту экзекуцию? Да и потом, секс ради секса плюс наверняка неплохая оплата за него – это просто сказочный подарок. Но Саманта понимала, что этот роскошный дом, все то, что было в течение трех часов – это было не для ее удовольствия. Спящий человек удовлетворял прежде всего свои потребности, полностью наплевав на пусть и дорогую, но все-таки проститутку. Одно то, с каким равнодушием он вышвырнул ставшую вдруг лишней Элли, говорило о том, что жалость этому человеку не присуща. Такой вполне мог убить парня лишь за то, что тот не привез ему новый кусок мяса для постельных игр.

Хорошо еще, если удастся выйти из этого места ногами, миновав стадию угроз и запугиваний.

-Хорошая девочка,- пробормотал Дэвид сонно, обнимая ее за грудь.

-Хочешь на ночь – плати больше,- Саманта действительно понятия не имела о том, как вести себя в такой ситуации. Весь ее опыт сводился к двум подработкам в такой роли да периодическим потрахушкам с Марио и только потому, что он давал хорошую скидку на покупку выпивки в бар. Что говорят проститутки клиентам, когда время истекло? Как себя ведут?

-Я покупаю тебя, красотка, а теперь спи,- так же сонно пробормотал мужчина, подползая ближе к ее телу и жестом собственника запуская руку под шелковое покрывало, поглаживая ее лобок.

-Покупаешь?- переспросила Саманта.

Дэвид открыл глаза и проморгался.

-Тебя что-то не устраивает, тигрица? – взгляд человека был холодным.

-Нет,- Джонс хватило самообладания не отползти подальше от его рук и его самого целиком и полностью. Игра перестала быть игрой.- И сколько я по-твоему стою?

-Дорого, моя птичка,- он наклонился к ее губам.- Приберегу тебя для особых случаев. Ты эксклюзив, жемчужина, а не как все эти дешевые потаскухи.

Все, это почти признание – в доме есть другие девушки. Кто знает, живы ли они? История секс-рабства вполне себе процветала, хоть и не на территории Ее Величества.

-Хочешь запереть птичку в золотую клетку?- мурлыкнула девушка.

Мужчина вдруг схватил ее за волосы.

-Что-то ты слишком болтлива для проститутки, золотце,- в карих глазах плескалось настоящее безумие. – Шлюхи сами виснут на мне, а ты корчишь из себя примадонну.

В любой другой момент Джонс уже давно сломала наглецу руку, ногу, кадык и очень даже может быть, что и вырвала бы член, но это означало бы полный провал операции, хотя в мире стало бы на одного выродка меньше.

-Я хочу знать свою цену,- повторила она, стискивая от боли зубы.

И он ее назвал, шепнув прямо на ухо девушке.

Рассвет застал детективов спящими. Хант спал сном младенца, храпя во всю глотку, Рей, откинувшись на заднем сидении, вторил ему, Крис даже во сне поскуливал, посапывал и производил впечатление маленького ребенка, а Сэм из последних сил боролся с дремотой, ведя наблюдение. Разумеется, каждый должен был бы нести вахту согласно очереди, но Крис постоянно клевал носом, Рей от недосыпа начал курить прямо в машине, за что получил взбучку от Ханта, сам Хант добросовестно отдежурил положенный час, после чего передал смену Тайлеру и с чистой совестью уснул. Сам же Сэм едва сомкнул глаза – за Крисом пришлось присматривать ему, Рей буквально перекрыл кислород, так что уснуть просто не удалось, а Хант постоянно ерзал, как будто сидел на углях. Было и без того ясно, о чем думал бравый ковбой – пойти в дом, переломать все кости тощему типу, попутно разломать все дорогие безделушки, вытащить проституток и Джонс, всех арестовать, притащить в управление и устроить разбор полетов кому попало и всем вместе, включая непокорную Джонс, решившую лезть в этот дом греха и трахать сутенера ради информации. О последнем Сэм очень постарался не думать, заметив точно такое же выражение лица у шефа. Само собой, что для добычи информации любые средства хороши, но это было совершенно иное дело и совершенно другой человек: во-первых, слишком непредсказуемый, во-вторых, слишком агрессивный, а в-третьих… Саманта была одной из копов, даже несмотря на то, что была уволена из полиции, тем не менее продолжая работать с командой и в частности с шефом.

-Шеф, подъем! Шеф, просыпайся, машина выезжает!- Сэм ткнул Ханта в бок, не особо заботясь о том, что тот непременно потом отомстит за такое к себе отношение.

-Что? Какая машина? Джонс вышла?- тот моментально открыл глаза и схватился за висевший на шее бинокль.- Отлично. Крис, Рей, подъем! – он не оглядываясь потормошил двух закадычных друзей.- Эй, девочки! На выход, леди!- поторопил он заспанных детективов.

-Почему на выход? – не понял зевающий Крис.

-Остаетесь следить за домом и ждете смены караула,- распорядился Хант.- Живее, живее, дамы!

Рей медленно моргнул, осоловелыми глазами глядя на шефа, но спорить не стал и вышел.

-А вы куда?- задержался Крис.

-Шевели задницей, ребенок-даун!- со злостью рявкнул Хант на вздрогнувшего молодого констебля. Тот обиженно понурился и вышел на свежий и довольно прохладный утренний воздух.- Ждать тут,- Кортина развела пары.

-Зачем ты так с ним? – укорил Сэм, пристегиваясь и стараясь размять мышцы, одеревеневшие от долгой неподвижности.

-Потому что он сонный идиот, если не придать ему пинка,- Хант даже не оглянулся на двух подрагивающих коллег, припустив за отъезжающей от особняка черной Ауди.- Куда они так рано, черт побери?

-Возможно, что отвозит девочку на точку,- предположил Сэм.- Шеф, мы слишком открыто ведем преследование, нас же засекут!

-Плевать, - Хант уверенно рулил за машиной.- Интуиция подсказывает мне, что это не просто «Спасибо за удовольствие, дорогуша, вот тебе деньги за труды».

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Вот это, я так думаю,- Ауди проехала мимо точки.

-И куда они едут?- не понял Сэм.

-Думаю, к ней. Забрать вещи и косметику для приема важных гостей.

-Что?

-Шевели мозгами, Тайлер, это притон, где содержатся проститутки. Не думаю, что их выпускают просто прогуляться по магазинам. Клиенты и это все.

Сэм даже знать не желал, откуда у шефа такое звериное чутье – обычно Хант не промахивался с выводами.

Ауди затормозила около дома, где жила Джонс, девушка вышла из машины и уверенно направилась к себе в сопровождении давешнего бугая с бычьим выражением лица.

-И что теперь?- спросил Сэм.

-Ждать, пока цыпа выйдет. Они поедут обратно.

-Ты знаешь все?

-Нет, но я всегда оказываюсь прав.

Ждать пришлось недолго – Джонс вышла из дома и прошла к Ауди. Бугай сел на водительское сиденье и машина укатила.

-А мы пойдем посмотрим ее норку,- Хант вышел из Кортины и прошел в дом. Сэм кинулся за ним, подозревая, что тот сейчас опять начнет вышибать двери, однако шеф аккуратно отпер дверь отмычкой и вошел внутрь.- Это точно ее берлога? – поинтересовался он, поморщившись от обилия розового цвета.

-Это квартира Киски Синди. Саманта здесь временно.

-Не нравится мне это,- заметил Хант.

-Да брось, по-моему, ее это не напрягает,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Свобода, новые места. Может быть, ей в самом деле не так много надо, да и потом, она действительно как будто не от мира се…

-Ты помолчишь?- перебил Хант.- Мне не нравится то, что здесь нет ни следа сообщений или ее вещей. Она забрала все. Тот тощий тип содержит проституток у себя в притоне. Не удивлюсь, если еще и отбирает документы.

-Не уверен, что она взяла их,- Сэм осмотрелся.- Шеф, следы обыска!- он ткнул в приоткрытые отделения комода. Хант немедленно сунул туда нос.

-Пусто,- удивился он.- Странно.

Обыск показал полное отсутствие вещей и документов. Если что-то когда-то и лежало в шкафах и ящиках, прежняя хозяйка забрала все, а новая ничего и не укладывала, судя по тонкому слою пыли на всей мебели.

-Сюда нужно пригласить криминалистов.

-Зачем?

-Снять отпечатки, если они есть.

-Нет, тот бугай был в перчатках. Это не те люди, что оставляют следы как в обысках, так и в отношении с трупами.

Сэм осмотрелся. Шеф как всегда оказался прав – если Саманта и жила здесь, если и взяла вещи, то кроме ее отпечатков тут сложно было что-то найти.

Конец недели прошел в томительном ожидании. Раскрылась пара мелких ограблений и одно похищение жутко дорогой кошки, владелица которой потом долго поила офицеров чаем и показывала какие-то бумажки о кошке, которую на время позаимствовали соседские дети поиграть. Хант, обычно расцветавший после каждого удачного завершения дела и начинавший неизменно пушить перья и раздувать грудь как индюк, был мрачнее черной тучи и вот-вот готовился разразиться громом и молниями на повинные и не очень головы коллег и в частности своего заместителя.

Поздно вечером перед выходными Хант подошел к столу Тайлера, как всегда задержавшегося для приведения в порядок своих дел.

-В воскресенье хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной в блядский дом,- заявил Хант.

-Кх-х,- заглотался Сэм.- Что? Куда?

-У нас на этого тощего педика ни черта нет, так?- Хант уселся прямо на его стол, небрежно смахнув листки бумаги в сторону, и принялся загибать пальцы.- Мы все дни рыли носами землю, но ничего не нашли на него, так? Джонс там, так? Джонс ТАМ, так?

-И у нас с ней нет связи, чтобы узнать новости,- закончил Сэм. Хант удовлетворенно кивнул и скрестил руки на груди.

-Придется навестить говнюка и поболтать с цыпой на той территории.

-Но она под прикрытием, - напомнил Сэм.- Мы здорово рискуем раскрыть ее.

-У нас нет информации,- чуть повысил голос Хант.- Как работать, если ничего нет? Нужно ее получить. Все, на воскресенье отложи все свои дела и надень чистые трусы.

-Что?- Сэм вытаращил глаза.

-Там красивые дамы, Тайлер,- Хант взглянул на него как на идиота.

-А как же деньги?

-Какие еще деньги? – возмутился Хант.- Я шериф! Я могу все и немного еще! Не буду я платить этому ублюдку ни пенни!

-Решишь прийти к нему как клиент или как коп? – Сэм так же скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

-Как то и другое.

-Взятка?

-Скажу ему, что хочу поиметь свою долю с его бизнеса, деньги и цыпочек. Взамен гарантирую неприкосновенность, трали-вали, а так же не трогать его людей. Очень выгодная сделка, знаешь ли!

-Ага, прямо как с Уорреном,- сузил глаза Сэм.- Забыл, чем это кончилось? А теперь помножь на то, что Джонс устроит, когда узнает, что ты снова решил прыгать выше головы.

Хант обиженно засопел.

-Я коп, Сэм. Я по-другому не умею.

-Сделаем изящнее – коп, который заплатит, но лишь для видимости как будто ты покупаешь его, а не наоборот.

-Что, дам ему чаевые и поцелую в щечку?

-Нет, равноправие, шеф. Ты ему защиту в полиции, он тебе – часть прибыли, девочек на твой вкус, а чаевые ты будешь давать ему лишь за то, что он «угадает» твой вкус.

-То есть… - Хант в нерешительности покусал губу.- То есть мне… ты предлагаешь… купить Джонс? Первоначальный план? Купить, не покупая, а просто снять ее в качестве первого взноса долгой и счастливой дружбы и сотрудничества с этим тощим куском дерьма?

Сэм поморщился.

-Ну, можно и так сказать. Ей все равно, поверь. Она с тобой спать не будет, а время, отведенное тебе, потратит на разговоры.

Хант сверкнул глазами, но промолчал, медленно поднявшись и постучав себя пальцем по губам.

-И еще,- добавил Сэм,- я иду с тобой на любое дело, независимо от того, чем ты там собрался с ней заняться.

-Это еще почему?- ревниво поинтересовался Хант.

-Она ни с кем спать не будет, но мне тоже нужно быть в курсе дел,- терпеливо убеждал Сэм.

-Я бы тебе потом все передал,- заупрямился Хант.

-Шеф, но это нужно, понимаешь! – надавил Сэм.

-Мне – нет, ей – тоже,- Хант выставил броню.

-Но ты же всегда все приукрашаешь,- Сэм погладил его по метафорическому загривку,- а мне нужно быть в курсе того, что понимаем только мы с ней. А потом, ты же не думаешь, что я бы остался один на один с проституткой из того дома?

Загривок вздыбился, иглы готовы были уже вылететь из бронированной шкуры, но Хант как ни странно справился с эмоциями и подавил страстное желание снова напомнить подчиненному, что главный тут – Джин Хант, чертовски великолепный коп.

-Вы оба чокнутые, потому и понимаете друг друга,- сдался он.- Ладно.

-Специально ради такого случая куплю себе новую пару трусов,- пообещал Сэм.- Тогда и ты приведи себя в порядок.

-Я всегда неотразим!- заявил Хант.

-Зеркало запотевает от сияния твоего лика, когда ты в него смотришься?- поддел Сэм, наблюдая, как загривок снова чуть встопорщился, но уже без агрессии, а скорее с четким желанием укусить не больно, но чувствительно.

-Еще ни одна женщина не ушла от меня неудовлетворенной в полном объеме,- так же пафосно заявил Хант.

-Ты про подозреваемых?- уколол Сэм.- Эти обычно довольствуются твоими нападками и заключением в камеру.

-Плевать. Они свое все равно получают. И, кроме того, я только вчера сменил яблочный шампунь на более мужской.

-Неужели с ароматом виски?- улыбнулся Сэм, видя, что перья начали пушиться и грудь – раздуваться. Еще бы нимб пожарче - и готова индюшка на стол.

-Нет, с клубникой.

Сэм непонимающе пожал плечами.

-Клубникой? Мужской аромат – это клубника?

-Клубничка. Ну, ты понимаешь,- Хант поиграл бровями.- Все, я в паб. Идешь? – прервал он все свои дальнейшие слова.

-Э… нет, поработаю чуть-чуть, а потом присоединюсь,- Сэм едва сдержал хохот. Иногда на шефа нападала какая-то мальчишеская непосредственность и ребячливость.

-Тогда пока-пока,- Хант самодовольно улыбнулся и покинул офис.

Сэм в полном шоке проводил его глазами и засмеялся. Господи боже, клубника и Хант! Мужской аромат! Бо-о-оже…

Джонс здорово повезло, если так можно было бы сказать. В субботу вечером, когда остальные девушки, жившие в доме, уже разошлись по своим приемным с клиентами, у нее единственной, у кого из клиентов был только сам Дэвид, был свободный вечер. Девушкам разрешалось пользоваться гостиной, сидя в ней в соблазнительных пеньюарах для красоты и привлечения гостей, кухней, практически какой угодно комнатой, исключая хозяйскую спальню, его кабинет и весь чердак, где, по словам хозяина лежали трупы особо любопытных красоток, решивших сунуть носики куда не следует. Юмор у этого человека был, хотя черный и местами даже злобный.

Проститутки не поражали воображение – красивые, миленькие, симпатичные или минимум просто миловидные, все как одна длинноногие, с красивой грудью, упругими ягодицами и длинными волосами.

В этот дом приезжали довольно разные гости, но с первого же взгляда было ясно, что люди это не бедные, о чем свидетельствовали дорогие машины и деньги, которые платили за девочек дома греха. Джонс понятия не имела, для чего вообще было устроено такое заведение с полным пансионом, но, как оказалось потом из разговора с Карлой, не особо красивой, но весьма искусной проституткой, большинство девочек было радо пожить в шике и получать за это деньги, предоставляя свое тело клиентам. Странным оказалось и то, что никто кроме Джонс не удостоился быть фавориткой – максимум, на что Дэвид шел, это оценка новенькой девушки в постели и ее последующее или распределение в свободную комнату, или возвращение на улицу.

Оказалось, что заказов хватало. Сутенеру звонили днем и ночью, прося привезти ту или иную девочку по указанному адресу. Водитель был один – мрачноватый Майкл с фигурой бодибилдера и подозревающим все живое взглядом.

Был и каталог всех девочек, который клиенты изучали, приезжая в дом. В первый же день Саманта поняла, что есть и элита, что в каталоге не была, в которую входила сама Джонс и еще одна, Кристина, которую Джонс не видела – Крисси жила, практически не выходя из своих комнат по непонятной причине. Заказы были разнообразные, но особой фантазией не отличались, потому Джонс, избравшей агрессивно-уверенный в себе стиль Госпожи, занималась только охочим до БДСМ-игр Дэвидом.

Утро уходило на то, чтобы натянуть узкую юбку, невыносимые «шпильки» и тугой пиджак, потом наложить макияж, завить волосы и ждать – Дэвид мог явиться в любой момент и потребовать придать ему энергии порцией порки.

Человек казался шальной батарейкой, весельчаком на людях и очень властным мерзавцем с девушками. Он никогда и пальцем не трогал ни одну из своих цыпочек – достаточно было отдать приказ Майки. Что делал с девушками мрачный качок, додумывать было не нужно. Все девушки дрожали от страха не перед хозяином, а именно при виде Майки, потому ссор и недовольств не было совсем.

После Джонс новеньких в дом больше не привозили. Видимо, Дэвид решил, что красоток у него хватает.

Итак, вечером в субботу в дом пришел высокий крепкий человек. Саманта, изучившая дом почти снизу доверху, насколько позволяли возможности, наблюдала за гостем с небольшого балкончика второго этажа. Дэвид увлек мужчину в гостиную, предложил выпить, расслабиться, полистать каталог и выбрать себе девушку, но мужчина пожелал удовольствий иного рода. Саманта не расслышала пожеланий – кто знает, чего бы тот захотел – от удушения проститутки до анальных игрищ, но подслушивать дальше не стала, уйдя к себе.

И Дэвид не заставил себя долго ждать.

-Скучаешь, моя королева?- он лучезарно улыбнулся ей, распахнув двери в ее комнаты.

Саманта подобралась, мгновенно входя в образ как хорошая актриса – хватило лишь одного предупреждения о Майки, чтобы она поняла, что бугай не церемонится с девочками и как минимум таранит их немалых размеров прибором.

-Удиви меня,- мурлыкнула она, но не переслащивая, а скорее завлекая строгостью.

-Мой друг,- как оказалось, все, кто платили немалые деньги, априори были друзьями сутенера.- Мой друг хотел бы развлечься, моя госпожа. ТЫ удиви меня, а заодно и его. Можешь, моя прелестница?

-Веди этого жалкого червя и он будет умолять меня о пощаде,- пообещала Саманта, холодея от мысли, что двух мужчин она не выдержит и начнет убивать хотя бы ради самозащиты.

-Отличненько, моя карамелька!- просиял Дэвид.- Будь строга с этим крепышом, он любит девочек построже,- пожелал он и вышел из ее покоев.

Значит, будет только один. Саманта расслабилась. Радости мало – все-таки клиент наверняка окажется каким-нибудь старым гамадрилом со слюнявым ртом и масляными глазками, но дело того стоило. Имя Гарри Саксона уже прозвучало из уст Дэвида. Нужно было немного времени, чтобы дожать этого улыбчивого, красивого, но сумасшедшего сутенера.

Она одернула юбку, поправила очки в тонкой дорогой оправе с простыми стеклами без диоптрий, придала груди соблазнительность и взяла в руки стек – Дэвид был без ума от этой штуки. Очки так же были его пожеланием. Он посчитал, что Джонс в них выглядит убийственно холодно, сексуально и почти недосягаемо.

Дверь открылась медленно, как во сне – сердце Саманты пропустило удар. Господи…

-Наслаждайтесь,- прошелестел голос Дэвида и двери закрылись, оставляя в покоях только высокого мужчину, которого Джонс уже где-то видела.

-Сэсси,- прошептал человек.

-Молчать!- перебила Саманта, ударив стеком по высоким сапожкам на жутких высоченных каблуках.- Подойди ко мне, раб.

Мужчина в нерешительности потоптался в дверях.

-Ползи,- мягче добавила Саманта, вспомнив гостя. Ну, теперь он получит от нее так, что потом неделю сидеть не сможет.

Человек опустился на одно колено – Саманта поморщилась. Перед глазами вдруг мелькнула картина: зал, люди в странных костюмах как будто на костюмированном балу, светловолосый человек в черной повязке на глазах, одна нога в ботинке, вторая босая, с закатанной до колена брючиной, рубашка на груди распахнута, а на шее веревка. Светловолосый стоит на коленях перед ее гостем, так же одетым в костюм, произносятся пафосные речи, это прием нового члена братства. Это будущее и Саманта знает, чье именно.

В глазах потемнело от злобы, Джонс едва сдержалась, чтобы не пнуть подползшего мужчину в горло.

-Хороший мальчик,- тем не менее высокомерно похвалила она, потрепав мужчину по волосам, которые очень хотелось вырвать.- Ты был очень непослушным, ты заслуживаешь наказания.

-Да, госпожа,- прошептал мужчина, глядя на нее внизу вверх. Острый каблук вполне способен раздавить его шею, а если прицелиться, то может удачно войти прямо в глазницу. Сученыш! Мразь!

-Раздевайся!- приказала Саманта – мужчина рванул на шее галстук. А галстуком можно задушить или использовать его как кляп…- На кровать лицом вниз!

Хорошо, что она не спала на этой кровати, тем не менее зная все тонкости штучек, пришпандоренных к ней. И меньше всего ей бы хотелось оказаться в кровати с тем, кто способен сломать судьбу человека, которого она…

-Госпожа?- мужчина поежился, лежа в одних трусах на кровати и глядя на нее через плечо.

-Не смотреть! – она опустила на его глаза шелковую маску… Ох, уж этот символизм! – Чувствовать…- она провела ладонью по его спине – позвонки легко сломать, если знать как. Голос наполнился сладким ядом.- Ты был очень,- она защелкнула наручник на его руке,- очень,- на второй,- очень плохим мальчиком,- теперь она перешла с его ногам в носках, по очереди затянув на них ремни, прикрепленные к подножию кровати. Функциональная кроватка, наручники, плети, ремни, море презервативов, еда, жестокость, секс, наркотики для девочек, чтобы оставаться в форме, клиенты, деньги, сутенер, Майкл, проститутки… Хорошо, что эта комната со звукоизоляцией – Дэвид говорил, что долго искал жемчужину коллекции для этой комнаты и нашел ее лишь в Джонс. Что ж… шоу продолжится… чертов сукин сын.

Саманта стащила с ног сапоги, задрала юбку, расстегнула пуговицы на пиджаке – не для эротизма, лишь бы нормально двигаться и дышать, усмиряя жажду крови и мести, и запрыгнула на спину мужчины, захватив его галстук в одну руку и стек – в другую.

-Ты очень, очень, очень плохой мальчик,- шепнула она, наклонившись к уху мужчины. Стек прошелся по шее человека, спускаясь вниз.- Знаешь, что я делаю с плохими, с очень, с очень-очень плохими мальчиками?

-Наказываешь,- ответил мужчина, застонав.

-Верно, Мак,- едва не зарычала Саманта, отбросив стек и обвив его шею его же галстуком.- А вот теперь мы поговорим так, как я посчитаю нужным,- зло зашипела она, когда человек под ней задергался и захрипел.- Кто ты – я знаю, что ты – тем более. Не дергайся, выродок, или я сломаю тебе пальцы рук, а потом и ног!- рявкнула она, ослабляя галстук.

-Ты что делаешь, сука?!- заорал он, забившись в наручниках и ремнях. Саманта соскочила с него и обошла кровать. Спинки не было, кровать стояла так удобно, что можно было водить вокруг нее хороводы.- Помогите!

-Здесь отличная звукоизоляция,- мстительно прошипела она, глядя в выпученные глаза мужчины.- Ори – тебя не услышат. Дэвид заботится о спокойствии своих клиентов.

-Я убью тебя, сука!- пообещал мужчина, дергаясь.- Выпусти меня, грязная тварь!

-Как некрасиво говорить такие вещи даме,- пожурила Саманта, наслаждаясь страхом и злобой в глазах человека.- Но еще более некрасиво предавать тех, кто предан тебе всей душой, кто верит в твою порядочность, кому ты разбиваешь сердце своим дерьмом и коррупцией, Мак. Или мне назвать тебя СуперМак?

-Откуда?.. – мужчина притих.- Откуда ты меня знаешь? Откуда ты знаешь про это прозвище?

-Так тебя называет тот, кто считает тебя другом и едва ли не братом, не так ли?- она села на ковер.- Тот, кого ТЫ хочешь назвать братом, но по другой причине, не так ли? Он знает, кто ты, СуперМак? Знает, с кем ты общаешься, кого прикрываешь, кого покупаешь и с кем предпочитаешь развлекаться после работы?

-Не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь,- мужчина сглотнул.- Отцепи меня и давай поговорим.

-Ты хотел получить удовольствие? Ты его получишь. Я всегда выполняю условия сделки. Я запорю тебя так, что ты будешь плакать и умолять меня о пощаде. Ты же этого хотел?

-Отпусти меня, я заплачу.

-Я не заинтересована в деньгах, дружочек,- Саманта развела руками, улыбаясь.- Еще предложения будут или мне начинать экзекуцию?

-Чего ты хочешь?- понял он.

-Другое дело, дорогуша. С тобой приятно иметь дело. Я несколько необычная девушка в этом несколько необычном месте под несколько необычным заданием. Я работала с твоим другом, я работаю с ним до сих пор, но лишь по своим причинам.

-Ты… ты коп?- он облизнул губы.

-Бывший. Отдел А под руководством… впрочем, ты же сам знаешь, верно?

-Джин Хант?

-Джин Хант. Твой друг, человек, который считает тебя своим другом, который верит тебе и даже любит, хоть и не пойму за что.

-Не твое дело,- огрызнулся Мак.

-Неверный ответ,- Саманта поднялась, снова обошла кровать и подняла стек, ударив мужчину по ногам с десяток раз. О, как причинять боль, она знала в совершенстве! Мак заорал далеко не от удовольствия.- Мои правила, мои условия,- почти нежно произнесла она, не став обходить кровать, а присев на нее рядом с мужчиной.- Спокойно поговорим, все обсудим, я дам тебе возможность подумать над моей крошечной просьбой, а если ты решишь выкинуть какой-либо фокус, я тебя разобью тебе лицо так, что пластические хирурги потом будут плакать от жалости, собирая эту мозаику по кусочкам,- прошептала она, наклонившись к нему.- Доступно или мне повторить?

-Я понял!- заорал Мак.- Чего тебе надо?

-Погиб паренек, зовут Гарри Саксон,- Саманта перешла на серьезный тон.- Дэвид знал его, более того, Гарри на него работал. Твоя задача найти убийцу Гарри и мне, если честно, плевать, как ты это сделаешь.

-С чего ты решила, что я стану тебе помогать?

-Скажи, дорогой, а Джин знает, что ты масон? А он знает, что ты связан с коррупцией, что твоя жажда денег не имеет границ, что ты якшаешься с сутенерами и крышуешь несовершеннолетних проституток? И да, он сильно переживал, посылая меня на это задание. Думаешь, он будет рад узнать маленькие грязные секретики своего старого друга о том, что тот любит, когда его порет сильная девочка, а он кричит и зовет мамочку? И, думаю, Джину очень не понравится то, что этот его друг решил купить одного из его людей в виде меня. Впрочем, если и этого мало, могу просто пригрозить, что если ты разобьешь его сердце, я разобью тебе кадык. Слышал про освобождение собора Манчестера в прошлом году? Я была внутри, я была одним из оперативников. Саманта Тайлер-Джонс. Это имя ты запомнишь и будешь дрожать каждый раз, вспоминая его.

-Хорошо, я согласен,- напряженно ответил Мак.- Отпусти меня.

-Нет, дорогой, ты не понял меня,- так же ласково ответила Саманта.- Решишь пойти к нему и выложить свои секретики? Что скажешь первым, а? Масоны? Проститутки… где ты там сейчас?.. Лондон? Проститутки Лондона?

-Откуда ты знаешь про меня? Он не мог обсуждать это с тобой.

-Ну, скажем, у меня есть дар божий. Я ясновидящая, а еще я владею карате и умею убивать за то, что людям, которые мне дороги, причиняют боль.

-Он что, встречается с тобой? Думал, у него вкус получше.

-Не огорчай меня, дорогой,- попросила Саманта.- Я натура нежная, обидчивая. Двадцать? – она взмахнула стеком.

Мак орал так, что Саманта на миг подумала, что тот сорвет связки. Била она профессионально и по ногам. Ходить будет очень больно, но Дэвид решит, что тот просто вне себя от удовольствия, если не может переставлять ноги как следует.

-Кстати,- сообщила она, закончив наказание,- а я не говорила, что знаю тысячу и один способ причинить боль без внешних повреждений тела?

-Хорошо!- заорал Мак.- Я согласен!

-Охотно верю. Кстати, ничего личного – это моя работа – нести в мир справедливость и наполнять его болью, если моим друзьям и коллегам причиняют вред. Или даже задумывают причинить им вред. Да я же только что это говорила, верно?

-Я бы никогда…

-Ты причинишь, Мак, это уже не зависит ни от тебя, ни даже от меня. Я ничего не изменю. Одно только, дорогуша – сбереги хотя бы частичку совести, потому что когда ты предашь Джина, я устрою охоту на тебя и пущу пулю в твое черное сердце, если ты не сможешь убить себя сам, чтобы искупить вину перед ним.

-О чем ты говоришь? – Мак нахмурился.

-Все эти игры власти, Мак, вся эта мерзость, ты же постараешься разорвать его отношения с командой, даже попытаешься устранить его детектива. Ты перейдешь черту дозволенного.

-Я никогда не…

-Никогда не говори никогда, СуперМак. Я знаю про масонов и то, что вы мечтаете заполучить его в свои ряды.

-Это не твое дело,- Мак дернулся, решив, что Джонс снова примется его избивать, но она только глубоко вздохнула и не шевельнулась.

-Не мое? Может, и так. Масоны меня не интересуют, меня не интересует даже политика, деньги, власть… Если нужно, у меня может быть все. И у меня действительно ЕСТЬ власть. Власть, сила – как угодно назови. И… Мак, я отцеплю тебя, но не делай глупостей – не надо киллеров, я опытный боец. Решишь убить меня, я убью тебя первой, обещаю. Уговорились? Слово чести?

Он помялся.

-Ну же, для пущей убедительности я могу, конечно, сломать тебе палец, но, думаю, это так не эстетично,- подбодрила Саманта.- Мне достаточно слова чести от масона. Не будем пачкать воздух клятвами тех, кто думает, что силен.

-Даю слово чести,- решился Мак.- А теперь отпусти меня.

Саманта распутала ремни на ногах мужчины и отцепила наручники, даже не подумав отскочить – такой как Мак мог бы начать драться, но он не стал.

-Значит, Тайлер-Джонс?- переспросил он.- Ну и зачем ты сюда подрядилась? Пара банкнот?

-Помощь Джину – не более,- она сидела на кровати, поджав ногу под себя и поигрывая стеком. Юбка задралась, пиджак не прикрывает бюстгальтер, босые ноги. – Гарри был дорог ему. Джин не хотел отпускать меня на это расследование, это моя инициатива.

-И он не знает, где ты?- в голосе мужчины не было ни намека на яд.

-Знает. И думаю, ему это не нравится.

-Ох-хо,- Мак наклонился за брюками и охнул от боли.- Нельзя было просто ввести в ситуацию и попросить о помощи?

-Я не прошу,- Саманта тряхнула волосами.- Не имею такой привычки. Я приказываю или делаю сама. Я Страж. Защитник.

-Страж? Как Тайлер в масонской ложе? Привратник?

Саманта взглянула в его глаза. Так ее называл Генезис – Тайлер. Может, он и прав. Пусть привратник непонятно пока чего из другого мира со звездным небом и дорогой.

-А что будет, когда Джин узнает, что ты пошла на сделку?- Макинтош ухмыльнулся, застегнув брюки и заправляя рубашку в них.

-Это не сделка,- Саманта не стала юлить.- Я доверяю ему, он доверяет мне. Это сотрудничество. А то, что сделаешь ты, будет зачетом на будущие твои грехи перед ним.

-А ты знаешь будущее, Тайлер-Джонс? – прищурился он.- Если знаешь, ты можешь все исправить. Ты могла бы задушить меня. Откуда ты знаешь – я могу выйти сейчас и сдать тебя Дэвиду. Ты бы отсюда живой не вышла. Джин умный, он бы понял, что профессия шлюхи опасна. Он был горевал, а я утешил бы его.

-Слишком много предположений, Мак,- спокойно возразила Джонс.- Я бы вышла не просто живой, но и с твоим скальпом в качестве сувенира. Вот тогда Джин бы огорчился, а я бы его утешала. У меня получилось бы лучше, я женщина,- она потянулась, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины. – Ты представить себе не можешь, что такое настоящая преданность делу.

-Что, спать с сутенером ради информации для копа?- съязвил он.

-Нет,- она коснулась щеки, где под макияжем едва виднелся тонкий шрам.- Это доверие партнеру, прикрытие его спины, когда он прикрывает твою. Это защита справедливости и жизни коллег любой ценой,- Маку могло показаться, что она провела рукой по груди, чтобы поддразнить, но под левой грудью был шрам от пулевого ранения.- Это оказание помощи в любой момент. И это принцип чести, от которого преданный делу не отступит ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тебе это незнакомо. Ты не поймешь.

-Ты странная женщина, - заметил Макинтош, натягивая обувь.- Знаешь, будь ты мужчиной, я был бы первым, кто замолвил бы за тебя слово в ложе. Умная, красивая, честная до прозрачности как бриллиант…

-Не надо лести, дорогуша, - устало перебила она.- Узнай, кто и за что убил Гарри Саксона и Джин никогда не узнает о том, что ты был здесь и про все твои грешки. Ты сохранишь друга, я порадую шефа.

-Нужно время.

-У меня есть все время мира, у тебя – максимум четыре дня.

-Почему четыре, а не три или пять?

-А почему не два или не час? Это проституция, Макинтош, а не казино с лотереей, а я оперативник, а не шлюха. Поторопись.

-Ты настолько в себе уверена?- снова спросил он.

-Здесь есть телефон – один звонок, и Джин явится сюда, разнесет все по кирпичику и узнает пикантные подробности твоей жизни, Чарли.

Мужчина дернулся. Если уж женщина знала о нем такое, чего он никогда никому не говорил, она действительно могла бы знать и будущее, и черт знает что еще.

-Гарри Саксон,- повторил он. Девушка кивнула.- Хорошо. Я зайду.

-Жду через два дня с любыми вестями,- попрощалась она.

Мужчина вышел, а Саманта без сил свалилась на кровать. Чарльз Макинтош, суперинтендант Макинтош, СуперМак, как его звал Джин Хант, этот человек мог бы сломать ее прикрытие одним лишь словом жалобы, но почему-то в данный момент Джонс знала, что он ни за что этого не сделает – ему важна репутация, а Джонс его напугала и напрягла. Конечно, проще было бы убрать ее – нет человека, нет и проблем, а потом действительно утешать друга в пабе, но Мак был далеко не дурак. Если Джонс смогла побывать под огнем и выбраться живой – Мак наверняка читал о ней в газете – значит, она могла бы выполнить свою угрозу и действительно найти его с целью убийства.

Саманта не умела читать людские эмоции, зато на ее стороне было умение читать будущее. Может быть, удастся предотвратить внедрение Ханта в масонскую ложу в Лондоне.

В воскресенье около полудня, когда Сэм весь извелся, сидя дома и ожидая звонка от Ханта, тот нарисовался около двери, благоухая как фиалка на рассвете.

-Готов?- вместо приветствия спросил он, оглядывая Сэма с ног до головы.

-Давно уже! Ты где был? – не выдержали нервы детектива.

-А я не сказал, что мы поедем после полудня?

Сэм вскипел как чайник на плите. Да Хант издевается над ним!

-Нет, черт подери, не сказал! Я торчал дома полдня, ожидая хотя бы звонка, но ты же не стал бы звонить, да?

-Ну, прости, дорогуша, я тебе не свиданку назначил,- Хант пожал плечами.- Пошли уже,- поторопил он таким тоном, будто Сэм их задерживал.

Ехали под разудалую музычку из приемника. Припарковавшись около дома, Хант вышел первым.

-Шеф! Джин, постой!- Сэм нагнал его около двери.

-Что?- тот затормозил.

-Осторожнее,- предупредил Тайлер.

-Ты меня еще учить будешь!- Хант нажал кнопку звонка.

-Просто попросил,- сдался Сэм.- Там же Са…

-Да?- дверь открылась и на пороге показался сам хозяин с широкой улыбкой от уха до уха. Сэм от неожиданности – все-таки не каждый день встречаешь точную копию актера – открыл рот.

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант,- Хант ткнул в нос мужчине свой жетон.- Детектив Тайлер,- кивок в сторону Сэма.- Мы можем войти?

-Что-то случилось, джентльмены? – любезно поинтересовался человек, все так же приветливо улыбаясь.

-Случилось,- Хант кивнул.- Случилось так, что на моем участке завелся какой-то наглый клоп, навонявший на всю территорию, решивший, что его трудно раздавить пальцам,- Хант отстранил человека перед собой и вошел в дверь. Сэм протиснулся мимо двойника актера следом.

-Добрый день, дамы,- вежливо поприветствовал Хант девушек в гостиной.- Я так понимаю, Дейви, что это твои кузины и племянницы в таком виде рассиживают в ожидании любимых дядюшек и братьев, не так ли?- повернулся он к хозяину. Улыбка так и не сошла с лица того, наоборот, стала еще светлее и шире. Сэм чуть было не протер глаза от удивления.

-О, нет-нет-нет, инспектор!- горячо заверил он.- Это мои подружки. Надеюсь, законом не запрещено приглашать к себе подружек?

-Что, сразу шестерых?- усмехнулся Хант, оглядывая девушек.- Славные цыпочки, наверняка дорогие, а?

-Могу уступить парочку, - предложил Дэвид.- Бэсси и Милли, думаю, согласятся оказать мне такую услугу?- Сэм заметил нехороший блеск в глазах мужчины. Две красотки поднялись с диванчиков и подошли к Ханту, завлекающее улыбаясь.

-Я на службе,- тот оценил длину их ног и соблазнительные ложбинки между грудями.

-Поступило сообщение, что Вы содержите притон, мистер…- Сэм сделал паузу, предлагая человеку ответить.

-Тенн,- помог тот.- Дэвид Тенн. Можете звать меня Дэйв.

-Ну так что насчет твоих подружек, Дейви?- продолжил Хант.- Приглашу-ка я тебя к себе в офис вместе с этими цыпами, поболтаем, ты мне расскажешь, как дошел до такого бизнеса на женском теле. Что скажешь?

-У меня аллергия на полицию, мистер Хант,- заискивающе улыбнулся Дэвид.- Можем договориться прямо здесь. Любую девочку на ваш выбор. Любые девочки на ваш выбор,- поправился он, взглянув на Тайлера.- Две, три, четыре… массаж, любое желание. Когда я говорю «любое», это означает любое,- подмигнул он Ханту. Тот сделал вид, что задумался.

-Десять процентов от продажи этих малышек и самую шикарную сучку в твоем борделе на двоих,- подвел он итог.

-Мистер Хант…- обиделся Дэвид, но заметив напряженный взгляд обоих детективов, поспешно согласился.- Хорошо, десять. Выбирайте,- он широким жестом указал мужчинам на диванчики – девушки чуть посторонились и, когда оба мужчины сели, придвинулись поближе, наглаживая обоим колени.- Виски, бурбон, коньяк? – предложил он.

-Ага,- коротко кивнул Хант, не поясняя, тут же принимаясь листать каталог.

Дэвид отошел к буфету и налил два бокала коньяка.

-Хорошенькие,- Хант передал каталог Сэму,- но я предпочитаю только горячих сучек.

-Нужно эффективное лекарство от ежедневного стресса,- поддержал Сэм, делая вид, что ему скучно от лиц девушек в каталоге.- Понимаете, нам приходится быть наверху, все контролировать, а так хочется, чтобы хоть иногда и над нами взяли контроль. Это не годится,- он швырнул каталог на столик.

Лицо Дэвида чуть сбавило сияния улыбок.

-О… о-о-о, вероятно, джентльмены желали бы особых запросов?

-Одну шлюшку на двоих с глубоким удовлетворением,- Хант убрал нежно ласкающие его бедра руки девушек и поднялся.- Чтобы пробрало до печенок. Такую неукротимую как огонь, бешеную, сильную. Не люблю трахать фей и принцесс.

-О,- снова произнес Дэвид.

-Мы хотим испытать удовольствие от подчинения,- перевел Сэм.

-Понимаю,- наконец нормально ответил Тенн.- Думаю, у меня есть одна девушка под ваш вкус. Я на минутку, чувствуйте себя как дома, господа,- он очаровательно улыбнулся и исчез на лестнице на второй этаж.

-Миленький притон,- Хант осмотрелся.- Как работа, дамы?- обратился он к проституткам.

-Спасибо, сэр, очень хорошо,- улыбнулись все, но ответили лишь двое самых бойких. Ох и железные рукавицы у этого Тенна, если девушки даже лишнее слово боятся сказать, - подумал Сэм.

-Минутку внимания, господа!- попросил с лестницы Дэвид.- Госпожа Сэсси,- представил он девушку, спустившуюся по лестнице – кожа, высокие каблуки, строгие очки, яркая помада и стек в руке.

-Мальчики,- томно произнесла Джонс, вздернув подбородок.

-Я провожу вас,- заторопился Дэвид.

-Мне подходит такая крошка,- вмешался Хант, отодвинув его в сторону и подходя к девушке.- Шикарная сучка!- излишне громко произнес он, глядя ей в глаза.

Только Сэм мог бы разглядеть, что ноздри Саманты дрогнули, когда она подняла руку, провела ладонью по щеке мужчины, слегка похлопала по ней и оттолкнула.

-Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, малыш,- сказала она.

-Хотя,- вдруг как будто бы передумал Хант, не отрывая глаз от нее,- она точно сможет удовлетворить все мои запросы?

-Сомневаешься, красавчик?- Саманта вдруг одной рукой приподняла подбородок Ханта, второй рукой ударила его по щеке и через миг, когда тот даже не успел ахнуть, крепко и очень горячо поцеловала его.

-Берем,- выдохнул Хант спустя минуту, весь в помаде.


	102. Chapter 102

Стоило только дверям закрыться, Саманта в полном изнеможении обняла Сэма.

-Господи, я уже думала, что вы про меня забыли!

-Я ежеминутно сходил с ума,- ответил Сэм, обнимая ее.

-Красивое место,- Хант окинул взглядом большую кровать и всю обстановку.- Паршиво?

-Терпимо,- Саманта отпустила Сэма и подошла к нему, обнимая и утыкаясь лбом в его грудь.- Хорошо, что ты пришел.

Он слегка приобнял ее, легонько похлопал по спине и отстранил.

-Горячее приветствие, полное отчаяния,- выдал он.- Если все настолько паршиво, лучше отсюда валить.

-Не могу, Джин,- Саманта сняла сапоги и расстегнула молнию на юбке, сев на кровать.- Тут великолепная звукоизоляция, можем хоть песни петь – никто ничего не услышит. Сколько у меня времени?

-Много,- Хант пожал плечами.- Мы договорились на небольшую сделку.

-Ты снова, да?- нахмурилась Саманта.- Джин, только не…

-Это не как с Уорреном,- перебил он.- Это блеф.

-Ладно, хорошо, извини,- она подняла руки.- Мозги едут от этих порок.

-И как много у тебя… м-м-м… клиентов?- осторожно спросил Сэм, сев в удобное кресло.

-Дэвид. Если представить, что он – не он, с ним может быть даже интересно,- чуть улыбнулась Джонс,- хотя он ублюдок и своих девочек держит как рабынь.

-А доставка действительно есть?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Есть, но только очень обеспеченным клиентам. Эти девочки за хорошие деньги готовы делать буквально что угодно.

-Что, и массаж простаты языком сделают?- фыркнул Хант.

-Это не самый популярный запрос, но если закажут, то и это, и еще больше,- кивнула Саманта.- Мне повезло уже тем, что меня нет в каталоге. Я элита, а это означает или самого Дэвида, или очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ, черт побери, важных персон. И я работаю только здесь.

-У вас забрали документы?- Сэм скрестил пальцы.

-У половины их нет, девчонки счастливы вообще попасть сюда. Четверо из низов, им повезло, что они очень красивы – работа за приличные деньги, еда, красивые комнаты, бесплатная косметика. Это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что получает Дэвид как их сутенер. Девочки получают гроши, но это все равно намного выше уличных заработков. И есть врач.

-Здесь? Тот бугай?- спросил Сэм.

-Нет. Ты удивишься, но это кто-то приходящий. Лично я не знаю. Кроме того, здесь куча резины – это обязательное требование тем более при анальном сексе.

Хант сдавленно кашлянул.

-То есть это не вип-сопровождение?- уточнил Сэм.

-И оно тоже. Я уже сказала, что такое по карману только богатым мира сего. Эти девочки выполнят любую услугу за деньги. Они красивы, неглупы, у них есть манеры не просто уличных шлюх, а какие-то намеки на этикет. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы вывести такую красавицу в общество, если она будет красиво молчать.

-Вас запугивают?

-Для этого есть Майкл. Майк, как его называет Дэвид. Он при мне увел провинившуюся девушку. Что было – даже думать не хочется. Никаких синяков, царапин, но ходит она, не сдвигая ног. Намек понятен?

-Крупный мальчик,- невесело усмехнулся Сэм.

-А ты как?- Хант опустился во второе кресло.

-Никуда не лезу и слушаю. Кстати, тебе это понравится: у вас утечка информации.

-Что? – подобрались оба.- В полиции?- переспросил Хант.

-В полиции,- серьезно подтвердила Саманта.- Я услышала, что Дэвид с кем-то говорил по телефону, просил пробить информацию на меня, поскольку мои документы надежно спрятаны.

-Пробить? – снова переспросил Сэм.- Это явно не информаторы, шеф.

-Я понял. Но кто в полиции может иметь дело с этим ублюдком?

-Дэвид действительно знал Гарри Саксона – это я узнала в первый же день окольными путями, но я краем уха услышала, что он наводил справки и про меня. Кто-то работает «кротом», кто-то сливает ему информацию по девочкам, а это значит, что кто-то может открыть ему и кто я, тогда операция будет провалена.

-Сколько у нас есть времени?- подобрался Хант.

-Максимум дня два – это слишком большой риск, шеф. Если что-то пойдет не так, будет бойня – мне придется защищаться,- она не уточнила про то, что вообще-то имелся в виду его друг Чарли Макинтош, который вполне мог бы прийти сам или нанять киллера и прихлопнуть слишком много знающую цыпу.

-Но это может быть кто угодно и где угодно,- Хант развел руками.

-Ты не понял, шеф,- Саманта наклонилась вперед.- Это в твоем отделе. Речь шла о том, что «если твой шеф узнает, с его-то нравом, он запросто свернет тебе шею»,- процитировала она.- Ты знаешь кого-то с более крутым нравом, чем у тебя? Не думаю, что у Литтона его мальчики его настолько боятся и уважают.

-Его мальчики просто вылизывают ему задницу, - согласился Хант, задумавшись. – Но я даю…

-Не надо, - перебила Саманта.- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал каждому в своем отделе о моих документах. Нам некогда играть в кошки-мышки, единственное, мы можем просто поймать «крота» за руку. Ему придется взять документы лично и подставиться, тут мы его и схватим.

-Мы?- Сэм тоже наклонился вперед.

-Это самое интересное,- чуть улыбнулась она.- В тишине мой мозг работает намного эффективнее и выдает на-гора сотни идей, одна другой лучше. Джин, сделай так, чтобы весь отдел услышал о том, что мои документы хранятся у тебя в столе. Занимайся весь день работой. Сэм, присматривай за кабинетом в его отсутствие. У вас великолепная команда – вы дополняете друг друга, так что вы справитесь. Далее, Сэм вызовет меня к себе как проститутку, затем мы сбежим черным ходом – главный будет стеречь Майк, приедем в управление под конец рабочего дня. Думаю, кража будет совершена завтра же – ему незачем тянуть время, так что мы найдем информатора и… дальше – не мое дело.

-Нет,- вдруг резко ответил Хант.

-Прости, что?- не понял Сэм.

-Это не может быть один из моих людей,- категорически возразил Хант.- Я знаю каждого, я готов поручиться за них.

-Шеф, Джин, это твой отдел, мне жаль,- тихо произнесла Саманта.- Я знаю, что я слышала и поверь, мне неприятно это говорить, но «крот» у тебя в отделе и его нужно поймать.

-Хочешь сказать, что кто-то сдал этому ублюдку Гарри? – Хант сверкнул на нее глазами.

-Не обязательно так,- покачала она головой.- Это мелкая сошка, пешка, но не убийца. Дэвид давит на него – я слышала по голосу. Тот, что был на том конце провода, очень неуверен в себе и своих силах.

-Ты ошибаешься,- перебил Хант.- Это кто угодно, но только не мой офицер.

-Хорошо, если так, но если права я?- очень осторожно спросила девушка.- Меня выдадут, а ты никогда не узнаешь, кто и за что убил Гарри. Поверь, Дэвид сильный человек, у него налажены связи, где нужно. Я понятия не имею, сколько времени ему понадобилось для такого плана, но и он сам мог грохнуть парня как конкурента или что-то типа этого. Джин, информации мало, но даже с этими крохами можно начинать работать. Это не Дорис, не кто-то с улицы, это коп. Прости.

-Хорошо,- натянуто ответил Хант, поднимаясь с кресла.- Завтра же я оповещу всех о твоих документах, но если ты ошибаешься…

-Я очень хочу ошибиться, шеф,- примирительно ответила Джонс.- Если ошибусь - линчуй меня, я пойму.

-Значит, мне вызвать тебя к себе?- осторожно встрял Сэм.- На шесть?

-На семь. Полчаса на переодевание – у меня остались вещи в шкафчике в управлении, обувь, привези все к себе. На каблуках очень тяжело бегать, а кожаная юбка натирает задницу.

-Хорошо. На семь вызову к себе, потом…

-Проберемся дворами и едем в управление, ждем гостя.

-То есть мне надо будет оплатить?..

-Сними на всю ночь,- посоветовала Саманта.

-Обойдется,- снова перебил Хант.

-Шеф?- удивился Сэм.

-Я сам закажу, а то ты разоришься на этой цыпе. Я так понимаю, ты из элиты, значит, твоя цена?..

-Я ее знаю, но тебе не скажу, прости,- серьезно ответила Саманта.- Спасибо, что поверил.

-Не поверил, но решил проверить,- поправил Хант.- Так, есть еще какая-то информация? Может, хочешь отдохнуть ночку от этого места?

-Нет, больше ничего нет и спасибо, я должна остаться. Дэвид приказал сегодня отделать его как бог черепаху, чтобы сидеть не мог. Говорит, ему это придает энергии.

-Когда все закончится, я порву его на тряпки,- пообещал Хант.

Сэм и Саманта промолчали, понимая, что шеф просто не знает и не понимает, как теперь справляться со свалившейся проблемой – Джонс трахает сутенера ради информации, а один из команды – предатель. Зашибись!

Сэм встал, Саманта тоже.

-Здесь есть туалет и ванная, если тебе нужно помыть руки или что-то еще,- шепнула она другу.

Тот понял ее без слов – нужно побыть с Хантом наедине.

-Приведу себя в порядок,- сообщил он шефу, скрываясь за плотной занавеской в глубине комнаты.

Саманта подошла к Ханту.

-Я понимаю твои чувства, шеф. Поверь, я понимаю.

-Я доверяю каждому из моей команды, детка,- ответил он, не глядя на нее.- Я защищаю их, стараюсь ради них, я, черт побери, все готов отдать, только бы мои парни и девушки были честны.

-Я знаю,- она положила руку ему на плечо.- Но и ты должен понимать, что есть те, кому важнее деньги, связи, должность. Прости, что напоминаю, но Гарри Вульф тому образец.

-Это другое, детка,- глухо ответил он, и в его голосе девушка услышала неприкрытую боль.

-Джин, я хоть и не лучший слушатель и вообще кошмарный собеседник, но я многое знаю, многое понимаю, если хочешь, я всегда готова выслушать тебя, помочь чему годно, только скажи.

Он развернулся к ней.

-Я знаю, Саманта. Ты уже мне очень помогаешь. Если он хоть чуть грубо коснулся тебя, я…

-Нет, все нормально, - заверила она.- Это часть моей работы. Только не взрывайся, но в какой-то степени грубый животный секс интересен, а тут еще возможность исполосовать мужчину от души,- она мягко улыбнулась. Если бы шеф узнал, что было в первую же ночь, когда Дэвид показал свое истинное лицо, он бы взбесился и пристрелил бы сутенера, тогда бы смерть Гарри Саксона осталась нераскрытой, а все то, через что прошла сама Джонс – напрасным. Нет, Дэвид не избил ее, но корни волос потом болели весь день.

-Ты этого не заслуживаешь, девочка,- неожиданно грустно сказал Хант.- Не этой грязи и мерзости.

-Я там, где я нужна. Ты же так же иногда говоришь про себя.

-Я – другое дело.

-Как и я. Мое дело – защищать любой ценой, помогать, оберегать, а твое… твое – просто быть собой.

Странно, но от таких слов Хант смутился, как будто она сказала что-то постыдное или неправильное. Он опустил голову.

-И прости, что ударила,- она коснулась его щеки ладонью.- Я обещала, что больше никогда не ударю тебя.

-Ерунда, шампусик,- пробормотал он, почему-то по-прежнему не глядя ей в глаза.

-Джин, я что-то не так сказала? Посмотри на меня,- попросила она.

Но он лишь глубоко вздохнул и отошел.

Это не грусть, поняла девушка. Это стыд. Не оттого, что она приложила его при Сэме, нет. Это стыд оттого, что он вообще втянул ее в это дело, подложил ее под какого-то выродка как кусок мяса. В этом времени, в этом десятилетии было не принято подсовывать женщин под прикрытием, как, к примеру, обстояло дело с Энни. Он бы просто не понял всего того, что она ему говорила. Да, это, конечно, не курорт, но Дэвид по-своему хорош в постели, а клиентов у нее действительно не было, если не считать Макинтоша. Так что если все выгорит, она выйдет с приличными деньгами, да еще и постарается отодвинуть в сторону СуперМака от Джина, а Дейву и Майку сломать по парочке ребер на прощание. И потом, что это за таинственная Кристина – проститутка, которая тоже была из элиты и которую Саманта даже не видела?

-Если хочешь, мы можем побыть здесь с тобой,- предложил Хант.- Просто посидеть, поболтать. Тут есть музыка?

-Здесь есть все, но я вижу, тебе здесь не нравится, так что не насилуй мозги,- ответила она.- И не замыкайся в себе – это бьет и по мне тоже.

-Почему?- он обернулся на нее.

-Потому что я чувствую тебя, я не раз это говорила. Ты и Сэм – вы оба важны для меня.

-Чем же?

Старая игра. Саманта улыбнулась. Ему почему-то действительно всегда важно знать, спала ли она с Тайлером, что она чувствует по отношению к нему и что к самому Джину, чего она хочет, кого она любит, любит ли вообще хоть кого-то и так без конца.

-Всем. Никогда не разделяла на категории свое отношение к кому-то.

-Мне не нравится все это, детка,- снова сказал он, поняв, что она говорить на тему отношений не станет.- Это плохо кончится.

-Почти наверняка,- согласилась Джонс.- Меня это не напрягает и тебе советую расслабиться.

-Я почти уверен, что этот тощий выродок и есть убийца, так что давай просто арестуем его и притащим в управление, а там я выясню все его грязные секреты, включая то, с кем спала его мамочка, когда заделывала такого сыночка?

-Нельзя. Ты надавишь, а он вызовет адвокатов и тебя засудят за превышение полномочий. Лично я больше не хочу выпутывать тебя из тюрьмы. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты увязал в этом деле. Слишком много эмоций и мало здравого смысла. Ты на грани, шеф, остынь, отойди в сторону и просто позволь другим сделать работу и помочь тебе. Ты мне доверяешь?

-Ты знаешь ответ и я никуда отходить не собираюсь. Речь идет о парне, который…

-Джин, пожалуйста, остынь. Я понимаю тебя, но я очень прошу – не вмешивайся в это дело, позволь мне все сделать самой. Это не каприз, это ультиматум, или я выйду отсюда и ты никогда ничего не узнаешь, а эти девочки так и останутся секс-игрушками взаперти.

Хант засопел.

-Детка, это шлюхи, а шлюхи – всегда шлюхи, где бы они ни были: в гареме шайтана…

-Султана, ты хотел сказать.

-Да плевать! В гареме ли, в борделе ли, на улице ли, это проститутки, им за это платят.

-То есть для тебя не имеет значения, что перед тобой женщина, попавшая в рабство, потому что она продает свое тело за деньги? Тебя не волнует изнасилование?

-Изнасилование проституток?! Не смеши меня! Это все равно, что ночной клуб без музыки и кокаина – так не бывает.

-Столкнешься с подобным – ты будешь очень удивлен.

-Не столкнусь.

-Ты не можешь этого знать.

-А ты, значит, можешь? Ты что, в самом деле телепат? Все эти штучки с чтением мыслей и будущего?

-Ясновидение? Нет.

Разговор дальше не клеился. Джонс уходить не пожелала, а сам Джин не намеревался сидеть просто так.

Сэм осторожно вышел в комнату.

-Все нормально?

-Все зашибись,- заверил Хант.- Цыпа решила остаться, а нам пора уходить. Этого времени вполне должно было бы хватить для удовлетворения фантазий.

Саманта покачала головой.

-Ты в порядке?- обратился к ней Сэм.

-В порядке, все нормально, Сэм. Вам действительно пора. Дэйв на сегодня запланировал шалости, я бы хотела размять мышцы,- Хант метнул на нее быстрый взгляд и тут же отвел глаза.- Руки болят – лупить его целый час.

-Уволь меня от подробностей,- поморщился Сэм.- Ты уверена, что все нормально? Мы могли бы…

-Не могли бы. Все нормально, правда. Идите. Все нормально. Встретимся завтра.

-Завтра, - повторил Хант и прошел к двери.- Сэм, идешь?

-Иду,- ответил Сэм, быстро поцеловав подругу.- Пока. Береги себя.

-Пока,- она так же быстро чмокнула его в щеку.- Погоди,- она обхватила его лицо ладонями.- Для убедительности,- и поцеловала в губы, - и еще немного, что, кстати, советую сделать и тебе,- прокомментировала она свои быстрые движения: взъерошила короткие волосы мужчины, расстегнула на нем рубашку на две пуговицы и потерла его щеки. Хант не стал расстегивать рубашку, только чуть ослабил галстук, запустил пятерню в волосы, и так же потер щеки. – Все, готово. Можете идти, выглядите убедительно.

-Пока, - попрощался Хант.- Сэм, пошли.

-Пока,- снова попрощался Тайлер и мужчины вышли, оставляя девушку одну.

Спустившись вниз, они застали стайку девушек в гостиной и Дэйва.

-Уже уходите?- глаза Дэвида зажглись интересом.

-Уходим,- Хант спустился по лестнице последним.

-Госпожа просто божественна,- Сэм показушно закатил глаза и провел ладонью по щеке. – Я хочу заказать ее на завтра часов на семь.

Лицо Дэвида стало серым.

-Она не работает на выход,- серьезно сказал он.

-А он не спрашивает, - вмешался Хант.- Это часть сделки – пришлешь девочку, куда я скажу.

-На двоих?- уточнил Дэйв.

-А тебе не насрать?- начал терять терпение Хант.- Хоть на футбольную команду! Детектив позвонит завтра и скажет, куда привезти проститутку. Это все. Еще вопросы есть?

-Лишь один: что-нибудь желаете дополнительно? Еще одну красавицу?

-Нет,- коротко ответил Хант.- Это все и учти, я присматриваю за тобой.

-Как скажете, мистер Хант,- кивнул Дэвид.

-Пока,- попрощался Сэм.

-Удачная разведка,- заметил Хант, выходя на улицу и направляясь к Кортине. По тону голоса Сэм понял, что шеф очень сильно встревожен.

-Шеф, все нормально?

-Тайлер, ты задолбал постоянно переспрашивать, все ли в порядке! – не выдержали нервы ковбоя.- Не в порядке, доволен?

-Шеф, но она действительно держит ситуацию под контролем,- Сэм сел на переднее сиденье и пристегнулся.- Я уверен, что если бы все было невыносимо, она нашла бы способ убежать.

-Бы, бы, бы… Тайлер, ты совсем идиот или прикидываешься? Ты не знаешь эту цыпу и ее идиотскую уверенность в том, что она с другой планеты? Эта девчонка скорее вцепится мертвой хваткой, пока ее будут добивать, но челюстей не разомкнет, у нее совершенно нет инстинкта самосохранения и, что я подозреваю больше, мозгов.

-Ты о чем? – нахмурился Сэм.

Хант в ярости крутанул руль.

-Я о том, что Джонс костьми ляжет, но от дела не отступится. Это похвально, но нужно чувство меры, нужно знать, когда можно рисковать, а когда нет. У меня это есть, у тебя – немного, но не у нее. Она слишком рискует и слишком забывается.

-Да о чем ты? Да, это не курорт, но она же сказала, что ее единственный клиент – Дэвид Тенн. Поверь мне, я примерно знаю, о чем она думает, и поверь дважды – ей ничто не угрожает. Она может постоять за себя.

-И полежать за меня,- проворчал Хант, лавируя в потоке машин.

Дорогая ревность, и снова здравствуй! Давненько не заглядывала, дорогая. По тебе уже успели соскучиться.

Сэм потер переносицу. Само собой, Хант никогда бы явственно не показал, что до смерти волнуется за упрямую подчиненную, но Сэм понимал его. В самом деле, одна из команды рискует собой, продает свое тело, а ведь это не милый актер из будущего, это сумасшедший сутенер из прошлого, жестокий, хладнокровный и почти наверняка убийца Гарри Саксона, но вот допросить его нет возможности. Сунься – и Джонс взбесится, Хант сорвется с цепи и еще до следствия на всякий случай прибьет подозреваемого. А что если это не он? А что если это стечение обстоятельств? А что если…

-Не будем светить твою квартиру, тем более что дорогую цыпу туда не приведешь,- сказал Хант.

-И что тогда? К тебе? – вздохнул Сэм, понимая, что шеф прав – его крошечная квартирка не место для элитной проститутки в роли Госпожи. Хватит с него наручников и проституток верхом на его члене!

-Закажем номер в отделе. Этому пидорасу все равно, а тебе спокойнее.

Ему спокойнее, не Сэму, а шефу, но Сэм поправлять не стал.

-С семи и до утра. И нужно будет найти номер, из которого проще всего выйти дворами.

-Хорошо.

-И придется платить наличностью, чтобы не светить карточку.

-Что?

-Чек. Я имел в виду чек.

-Сэм, не начинай своих гайдовских заморочек – какой к черту чек?

Сэм потер лоб. В самом деле – кому бы пришло в голову платить в отеле чеком? Наличные всегда проще, тем более, это не то время, когда в ходу были пластиковые карты оплаты.

-Хорошо. И нужно будет проиграть все как по нотам с документами Саманты. А куда мы едем?

-В офис.

-Почему?

Сэм подумал, что шеф сейчас остановит машину, вытащит его на улицу и вобьет ответы единственным способом, каким и всегда вбивал, но тот только зыркнул на него глазами и пробормотал:

-А сам как думаешь? Забрать ее документы, конечно.

Сэм не стал предлагать помощь в разработке сценария – на этом месте все человеколюбие, которого в Ханте и так было мало, могло испариться вовсе. Хант переживал сразу за все – за девушку, которая по его приказу стала проституткой, за команду, в которой был предатель, за того, кто им был, и за тысячи мелочей, которые составляли привычный шефу мир как кусочки мозаики. Казалось, паззл уже сложился в четкую картину, но пришел шалун и начал разрушать изображение, с корнем вырывая и разламывая хрупкие картонные кусочки так, что потом, когда бы картинку снова начали складывать, тонкий слой цветной бумаги на картоне оказался бы помят, погнут или обломан безжалостной рукой хулигана.

Предатель в команде! Это был не просто удар по команде, это был вызов лично Ханту, это было равносильно тому, как если бы перед носом разъяренного льва вертели куском мяса на веревке. Пусть команда не была из ряда вон выходящим уникумом, пусть Крис был молодым дурачком, Рей переоценивал свои силы, Энни была всего лишь милой и славной девушкой-психологом, а остальные просто составляли фон, но это была его команда, прайд короля-льва, который этот лев ревностно охранял от врагов. Сэм, конечно же, не думал, что Саманта пусть даже и на короткий миг стала врагом №1 лично для Ханта, но тем не менее дело принимало угрожающий оборот. Подозрение в том, что в команде есть «крот» стало тряпкой для свирепого быка.

Если бы Саманта ошиблась, дело скорее всего кончилось бы ворчанием – все-таки она проделала львиную часть работы, лично побывав в стане неприятеля, но если бы оказалась права и информация бы подтвердилась… об этом думать было страшно. Как бы сам Сэм отнесся к такому заявлению, что один из его команды – предатель, сливающий информацию? Что бы предпринял он? И что предпримет Хант?

Пухлый конверт и правда лежал в столе Ханта. Как Джонс смогла пробраться в его кабинет и пошуровать в его столе оставалось загадкой, над которой ни один думать не желал. Если пробралась и положила, значит, так надо. Ей можно доверять, тем более что самое надежное место для хранения информации – стол начальника.

-Она собрала вообще все досье на себя,- Хант сунул нос в конверт.- Не понимаю только, для чего.

-Доверься ей,- попросил Сэм, забирая документы и проглядывая их содержимое.- Думаю, она действительно чувствует надвигающуюся бурю.

-Она сама как песчаная буря – налетает внезапно и от нее нет спасения,- проворчал Хант.

-Шеф, думаешь, она не серьезно насчет «крота»?

-Не хочу я ничего думать, это ты понимаешь? Это мои парни, мои ребята! Что, думаешь, у меня в отделе может быть шпион-доносчик? Еще и ты хочешь обвинить моих парней и кинуть тень на отдел? Пришел из Гайда со своим уставом как к себе домой, все тут переставляешь, как тебе удобно, а остальные просто бестолочи, да, Тайлер?

Сэм не стал сопротивляться натиску – все равно, сейчас шеф вне себя от злости, ничего не услышит и может даже дать по почкам. Но Хант не стал распускать руки, забрав у Тайлера конверт и с размаху швыряя его на стол. Он просто не хотел бы верить в продажность хоть одного из своих людей. Это было страшно и больно, и обидно, но оба знали, что Джонс слишком ответственно относится к своей непонятной им двоим работе по защите и охране. Кто угодно мог бы сказать, что в офисе предатель и Хант не поверил бы, но только не Джонс. И это было противнее всего. Значит, «крот» есть, значит, кто-то перешел черту и завтра будет пойман с поличным.

-Хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой?- предложил Сэм.- Придумаем, как завтра поступить, разработаем план.

-Не надо со мной сидеть, я не ребенок,- тихо ответил Хант.- Я закажу на завтра номер в отеле на семь и позвоню Тенну, Джонс привезут туда.

-Хорошо, но завтра придется быть начеку все время,- еще осторожнее, только бы не раздразнить лихо, проговорил Сэм.

-Я всегда начеку, Сэмми-бой, а теперь проваливай,- все так же тихо попросил Хант.

Видимо, душевное состояние короля-льва стало совсем паршивым, если он опустился до просьб.

-Хорошо, тогда увидимся завтра,- Сэм открыл дверь кабинета и оглянулся – так раздавлено Хант выглядел лишь раз, когда команда чуть было не лишилась второй женщины в коллективе.

Понедельник принес новые хлопоты и новые дела с новой информацией по расследованию. Около полудня Дэвид сообщил Саманте, что сегодня ее сняли на ночь те самые два копа, что приходили в воскресенье. Двойная оплата, плюс чаевые – чаевые ее полностью, а оплата за ночь – пополам. В итоге выходила внушительная сумма, по скромным подсчетам равняющаяся двухмесячному жалованью детектива-инспектора со всеми надбавками и премией. За то, чтобы просто приехать в отель, сбежать оттуда и провести долгую ночь в управлении полиции, ожидая «крота». Неплохо, но никакие деньги не стоили бы нервов, что звенели как тетива лука. Хант, должно быть, очень зол и Сэм должен сделать все как по нотам, иначе все расследование рассыплется в прах.

-И да, - Дэвид задержался, приобняв ее за талию,- к тебе снова посетитель. Ты вчера была так очаровательно груба, что ему понравилось,- он наклонился к ней за поцелуем и в распахнутом вороте рубашки показался странный кулон. Не амулет, не медальон, а просто какая-то бессмыслица, сложная вязь, где вроде бы угадывались две буквы, но все произошло так быстро, что Саманта даже не успела разглядеть его как следует. – Будь плохой девочкой, Си,- он поцеловал девушку и шлепнул ее по заднице.- Моя госпожа,- и вышел.

-Господи, хоть бы это скорее закончилось,- вздохнула Саманта, поправляя юбку и одергивая пиджак. Взгляд в зеркало – макияж в полном порядке, поправить очки и взять в руку стек – дело пары секунд. Она готова.

-Госпожа,- двери открылись и в покои вошел Макинтош. Маячивший за дверями Дэвид закрыл двери и подмигнул Саманте – мол, клиент с о-о-очень большими деньгами. – Мне удалось кое-что узнать, мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- без переходов приступил к делу мужчина, как только двери закрылись.

-И что же?- девушка сняла неудобные туфли и села на кровать.

-Мы долго говорили в кабинете мистера Тенна, - Чарльз же расселся в кресле напротив.- Как выяснилось, парня он действительно знал, о чем свидетельствует фотоснимок на его рабочем столе. Интересная деталь, на ладони парня написаны две буквы: G и S. Это как-то может помочь расследованию?

-Пока не знаю,- осторожно заметила Саманта.- И это все?

-По-твоему, я могу за какой-то день наладить с сутенером близкие отношения? Мне удалось пройти в его кабинет только после того, как я потребовал заключения долговременного сотрудничества.

-Меня это не касается.

-Ты мне дорого обходишься, девочка,- он наклонился к девушке, пронзая ее ненавидящим взглядом.

-Девушки вообще дорого обходятся, не находишь?- парировала она, даже сидя глядя на него сверху вниз.- Каким-то нужно дарить цветы и подарки, а каких-то снимать и поставлять им информацию.

-Ты обходишься дорого и как проститутка, и как заказчик.

-Ничего не поделаешь, СуперМак, я вообще эксклюзив и стою я о-о-очень дорого. Без прикрас, конечно. Свою цену я знаю и без Дэвида. Если это все, можешь полежать на кроватке, ты же любишь шелковое постельное белье?

Мужчина сверкнул на нее глазами.

-У меня достаточно денег, чтобы снять любую шлюху,- заметил он.

-На здоровье,- пожала плечами Саманта, поднимаясь с кровати и прохаживаясь по комнате.- Точнее, на его отсутствие.

-Я заказал еще красотку на ночь. Не желаешь присоединиться у меня в отеле?

-Я занята. Дел полон рот будет,- усмехнулась Джонс.- На сколько ты меня заказал?

-Час, так что у нас еще есть время. Я заплатил и хочу получить то, за чем я пришел.

-Что, мне снова пересчитать тебе ребра или предпочитаешь что-то более остренькое? Сломать пальцы? Вырвать уши? Выдавить глаза? Не забывайся, коп, о том кто я есть и все будет хорошо.

-Слушай, ты!- он вскочил и схватил ее за руку. Спустя пару секунд он уже перекувыркнулся в воздухе и свалился на живот с заломленной за спину рукой и Джонс верхом на его заднице.

-Почему, скажи мне, меня никто никогда не слушает, а?- спросила она таким тоном, как будто предлагала ему выпить по чашечке чаю.- Я честно предупреждаю – не играй со мной, но ни один ублюдок еще не послушался моего доброго совета.

-Пусти, с-с-сука!- взвыл человек и девушка выпустила его руку и поднялась.- Ты за это заплатишь.

-Нет, платишь только ты,- нагло ответила она и тут же отпрыгнула, когда он замахнулся на нее.- А вот если ты повредишь мне макияж, будет очень грустно, потому что тогда и я тебя отделаю, и Дэвид за убытки его бизнесу. А мы ведь не хотим, чтобы тебя засекли в этом доме, верно?

Разумные слова подействовали охлаждающе. В конечном итоге, оба понимали, что сильно рискуют репутацией и даже жизнью.

-Мы квиты,- выплюнул мужчина.- Больше я тебе ничего не буду доносить. Хватит!

-Как хочешь. Ты получил то, за чем пришел, я получила зацепку, а это уже что-то, так что пока… повторяю, пока, ты не нужен. Можешь забиться в свою норку и не высовываться, коп.

-У нас уговор,- напомнил он.

-О, это ты не забываешь!- усмехнулась Джонс.- Не трясись, не делай глупостей и наш общий знакомый ничего не узнает. Свое слово я держу всегда, особенно когда обещаю сломать кому-то челюсть или жизнь.

-Мы еще встретимся, Тайлер-Джонс,- прошипел Мак, распахивая дверь и выходя из покоев.

-Нисколько не сомневаюсь, СуперМак,- пробормотала Саманта, закрывая за ним двери.- Черт, неужели его ненависть к Алекс началась с меня? Вот дерьмо!

Представление в офисе прошло как по маслу – Хант ясно дал понять, что документы Джонс в его кабинете. Это слышали все, но никто не показал и вида, что намотал информацию на ус. Хант прошел к себе и опустил жалюзи, однако и этот знак Сэма не остановил.

-Это не план, а полное дерьмо,- раздраженно сообщил Хант, усаживаясь в кресло и доставая неизменную бутылку и два стакана из стола.- На что ты рассчитывал, а?

-Не знаю, - честно ответил Сэм.- В офисе весь отдел, слышали все, так что…

-А если Джонс ошибается? Что если все это сотрясание воздуха? – Хант налил обоим и протянул один стакан напарнику.

-Не думаю, ты же знаешь, что у Саманты…

-…волшебное чутье,- еще раздраженнее закончил Хант.- Меня бесит все это дерьмо,- он залпом опрокинул в себя виски.

-Проверь, ничего еще не пропало?- попросил Сэм, так же делая глоток.

Хант молча достал конверт и швырнул его на стол.

-Сам проверяй.

-Шеф, я…- в дверях показалась голова Криса.

-Я занят!- рявкнул на него Хант, едва не запустив стаканом. Крис исчез. - Твою мать! – взбеленился Хант окончательно. – Я не могу подозревать всех и каждого, Тайлер!

Сэм просматривал документы, закрыв их собой на случай очередного непрошенного гостя.

-Стой-стой-стой… а это еще что?- он вынул листок из конверта.- Шеф, ты хоть представляешь, что она с тобой сделает, если узнает? Ты что, решил сам засунуть сюда вообще все о ней?!

-Не узнает, если ты не скажешь,- Хант отобрал листок и конверт и принялся запихивать первый во второй.

-Шеф, это просто нечестно по отношению к ней!- Сэм едва не схватился за голову – все это время он ей врал! Да ее инфаркт хватит!

-Сэм, - Хант бросил пустые попытки засунуть лист, не помяв его, сложил его вдвое, сунул внутрь конверта и пристально взглянул на друга,- не езди мне по ушам, хорошо? Ты всерьез думаешь, что я могу отпустить ее? Вот так просто взять и отпустить на все четыре стороны? Я еле уломал Рэтбона отдать мне ее заявление и сделать его туалетной бумагой, потому что она коп и она, черт подери, отличный коп. Почти как я, только баба.

-Потрясающе! Просто восхитительно! – Сэм пропустил едкое заявление мимо ушей.- Шеф, она своих решений не меняет, она не будет работать в полиции. Она думает, что уволена, что… Черт, Джин, это по-свински!

-Это по чести,- поправил Хант.- Мне плевать, кто что будет думать, мне даже плевать, что думает она, пока я здесь главный.

-Плевать, что думает она?! – Сэм все-таки схватился за голову.- Шеф, это… это же… Да у меня слов нет как это непорядочно!

-Тогда помолчи,- посоветовал Хант.- Она выполняет свою работу, а я свою, так что вместе мы команда. Или ты и против этого будешь возникать?

-Не буду, но…

-Вот и хорошо.

-Ладно, как скажешь, если ты решил врать ей…

-Я ей не вру! Я никому не вру!

-Тогда как это называется?

Хант пронзил его долгим пристальным и совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, но промолчал. Да это просто страх и ревность, догадался Сэм. Нежелание отпустить единственную женщину, которая его понимала больше, чем кто-либо; ревность, что она просто может все бросить и сбежать когда и куда угодно, ревность профессионала к профессионалу. Он по-прежнему считал ее копом, просто на задании, под прикрытием, как угодно, но копом, то есть одной из своих. Мир Джина Ханта был прост как черно-белое кино – свои и чужие. Точнее свои и все остальные. И вот именно поэтому Хант не мог отнести Джонс к категории остальных, иначе бы его крошечный личный мирок рухнул, не найдя точек опоры логики.

-Не стоило тогда складывать все яйца в одну корзину,- сдался Сэм.

-Я не складываю яйца,- Хант откинулся в кресле, глядя на него, но уже не так пристально.

-Я про документы. Не стоило складывать все в один конверт, Саманта может взять их и тогда твой секрет раскроется.

-Она его и не возьмет, а если и возьмет, там будут только ее личные документы и ни одного лишнего листочка. Я ради этого перетряхнул канцелярию – думаешь, мне это было нужно? Один лишний лист и «крот» мог бы его забрать. Мы не знаем, что именно ему надо, потому я и обезопасил всю информацию о Джонс.

-Логично, но ты мог бы попросить меня. Вдвоем мы бы справились быстрее.

-Я прекрасно справляюсь.

-Ладно. Я на обед.

-Иди, потом я пойду, а ты останешься приглядывать за офисом.

Сэм вышел.

Значит, Саманта так и не была уволена и до сих пор числится офицером полиции. И мало того – Рэтбон смог скрыть информацию, передать ее документы Ханту, а тот в свою очередь решил самостоятельно играть в шпиона и манипулировать ее жизнью. Срань, что и говорить, хотя в чем-то он прав – каждый защищается как может, а тут именно дело в защите, причем не только одного из офицеров, но и просто человека, женщины.

Офис почти весь ушел в столовую, Хант остался один.

Стук в дверь отвлек его от мыслей.

-Я занят!- крикнул он.

-Как и всегда,- улыбнулся человек, входя внутрь кабинета.- Ты всегда чем-то занят.

-Мак?! – поразился Джин.- Старый лис! Каким ветром в эту дыру?

-Попутным,- Макинтош обнял друга.- Провожу здесь конец отпуска, веришь?

-Почему здесь? Почему не зашел раньше?

-Дела, Джин,- Мак неопределенно пожал плечами.- Что нового расследуешь? Помощь нужна? Стой, не говори, - засмеялся он.- Снова начнешь говорить, что со всем справляешь в одиночку, одинокий ковбой.

-И начну,- улыбнулся Джин.- Все как всегда: наркоманы, воры, насильники, убийцы. И да, помощь мне не нужна.

-Гордец,- фыркнул Мак.- Ну, как знаешь.

-Эй, стой, ты что же, вот так и уйдешь?- опешил Джин.- А как же выпить за встречу, а как же выпить за все то, что мы делали вместе, а как же выпить на посошок?

-Выпьем, обязательно выпьем, но у меня дела, ты уж извини,- заторопился Мак.- Зашел только узнать как ты.

-Все нормально. Все как и всегда,- заверил Джин.

-Слышал, ты развелся? – уронил Мак.- Есть цыпочка на примете?

Джин отвел глаза.

-Хорошенькая?- снова спросил Мак, по-своему истолковав молчание.

-Ты же знаешь, Мак, я и женщины – это как два полюса. На раз, на два, но не больше. Не хочу привязываться.

-Что, неужели ни одна красотка не тронула сердце Казановы?- поддел Мак.

-Ты надолго в городе?- перевел тему Джин.- Давай выпьем в пабе на днях? Завтра, например.

-Почему не сегодня?

-Не могу, работа.

-Никуда твоя работа не убежит.

-Эта может. Не могу сегодня. Завтра.

-Хорошо, но ставишь ты!

-Ставлю.

-Ну… я почему-то ощущаю себя лишним, так что я пойду, пожалуй,- Мак протянул руку. Джин ответил крепким рукопожатием.

-Заезжай сюда,- предложил он.

-Посмотрим. Ну, бывай, Джин.

-Бывай, Мак.

Выходя, Макинтош был уверен на все сто, что Джонс действительно ничего не рассказала Ханту. Не важно, что в публичном доме телефон был под запретом – эта тигрица могла бы пойти на что угодно ради звонка, но все было в порядке.

В приподнятом настроении Мак прошел к лифту и нажал кнопку. Ждать пришлось недолго – практически тут же лифт открыл двери и Мак едва не столкнулся с коротко стриженным молодым мужчиной.

-Сэр,- Мак посторонился.

-Добрый день,- рассеянно кивнул мужчина, уверенно шагая в офис Ханта. Мак проводил незнакомца взглядом и зашел в лифт.

Сэм не сразу понял, что насторожило его в незнакомом человеке. Он остановился у дверей офиса и оглянулся, хмурясь. Такое странное ощущение, как будто промелькнула тень… нет, просто показалось.

Сэм толкнул двери офиса и зашел внутрь.

Отель не представлял собой ровным счетом ничего интересного, если не считать очень удобно расположенного черного хода, где удалось припарковать машину. От отеля до управления было недалеко, по сути можно было бы дойти пешком, но не хотелось терять время. Сэм взвалил на себя сумку и поднялся в свой номер на третьем этаже. Саманту привезут и даже доставят до номера, ему даже не придется волноваться – Джонс была как дорогой алмаз, а к дорогим алмазам положен охранник.

Пусть охрана стоит около парадного входа и сторожит, а Сэм и Саманта сбегут через черный и уже через десять минут будут у управления. Хант наверное сойдет с ума от переживаний… хотя… да кто ж его знает?

Ровно в семь в дверь постучали.

-Явно не доставка пиццы,- усмехнулся Сэм, подходя к двери и открывая гостям.

-Привет, красавчик,- строго и томно произнесла Саманта.

Маячивший за ее спиной громила кивнул, мгновенно смерив Сэма подозрительным взглядом.

-Буду в машине. Заказ до семи утра. Оплачен,- Сэм подумал, что человеку трудно даются длинные предложения. По всей видимости в нем работали чаще мышцы, а не мозги. И сразу стало профессионально интересно, справилась бы с таким типом Джонс? Хрупкая на вид девушка, никогда и не скажешь, что каратист, умеющий не только ломать кости, но и хладнокровно выпускать мозги.

-Спасибо,- чуть улыбнулся громиле Сэм.- Госпожа,- он тут же переменил тон, подобострастно склоняясь перед ней.

Дверь закрылась и Джонс мгновенно вышла из образа.

-Стек,- она сунула ему в руку стек.- Постони пару минут, пока он там слушает,- шепнула она, быстро начиная раздеваться.

Долго просить было не нужно: Сэм щелкнул им по кровати и громко застонал, пока девушка копалась в сумке, одновременно снимала с себя пиджак, юбку и туфли, и доставала джинсы, джемпер и кроссовки.

-Ты был плохим мальчиком,- так же громко произнесла она под аккомпанемент стонов друга и звуков от ударов стеком.- Все, ладно, он уже ушел.

-Откуда ты знаешь?- прошептал Сэм.

-Майк никогда не шпионит – у него нет для этого мозгов. Это тупой охранник-костолом. Знаешь, как верный, но очень тупой пес, выучивший одну команду.

-Что, «Дай лапку»?- пошутил Сэм.

Саманта сверкнула глазами, натягивая джемпер.

-Нет, Сэм. «Убей».

-Киллер?- ужаснулся он.

-Военный. Не спрашивай, откуда информация. Провинившаяся проститутка сказала, что он носит армейский жетон на шее. Странные эти военные. Никогда бы не подумала, что у них с мозгом не порядок.

Она зашнуровала кроссовки и распрямилась.

-Господи, я как будто попала в рай,- сообщила она.- Пошли, а по дороге расскажешь, что там происходит в офисе. Шеф бушует?

-Он все еще не верит в то, что в команде «крот».

-Плохо. Ему придется во многое поверить, хотя мне искренне жаль, что ему вообще приходится переживать это.

Девушка бесшумно сбежала по лестнице на первый этаж.

-Куда дальше?

-Я покажу,- Сэм побежал впереди. Две минуты и они вышли через черный ход к машине, припаркованной около мусорных баков.

-Странно, что не угнали,- не удивилась Саманта, запрыгивая внутрь салона.- Хорошо, введи меня в курс дел в офисе,- потребовала она, едва Сэм опустился на водительское сиденье.

В офисе было темно, лишь одиноко горела лампа в кабинете Ханта.

-Шеф,- Саманта вошла внутрь первой.- Почему свет?

-Ждал тебя, думал, что наткнешься на стол,- кивнул ей и Сэму Джин.

-Документы?- коротко спросила она. Хант кивнул на пухлый конверт на его столе рядом с одиноким стаканом и бутылкой.- Хорошо, гаси свет, ждать лучше в офисе, а не здесь.

Хант не стал спорить и кабинет погрузился в темноту, освещенную лишь светом уличных фонарей за коридором.

Трое людей как бесшумные тени вышли из кабинета и не сговариваясь решили, что лучше всего ждать в середине офиса на тот случай, если у гостя будет фонарь и он сразу же заметит караул.

Молчание затянулось и нужно было кому-то начать разговор.

-Думаешь, это Тенн?- первой заговорила Саманта, обратившись к Ханту.

В темноте было заметно только то, что он пожал плечами.

-Все к этому и ведет.

-Они в самом деле были партнерами по бизнесу?- спросил Сэм.

-Из того, что удалось узнать, Дэвид его знал, причем близко,- Саманта села на стол, подвинув все папки и печатную машинку.

-Что еще?- Хант повернул голову.

-Есть сообщение о фотографии в кабинете Дэвида, там он и Гарри, а на ладони Гарри инициалы G и S.

-Гарри Саксон,- Хант сел на соседний стол.- Ну и что?

-Может, связь есть? – вставил Сэм.- Инициалы убитого парня. Я хочу сказать, кому пришло бы в голову подписывать фото инициалами? Это что, напоминание самому себе?

-Откуда я знаю? – вздохнула Саманта.- Я не была в его кабинете, только в спальне.

Хант шумно перевел дух и достал фляжку из кармана пиджака.

-А что интересного в его спальне?

-Ну, фото Гарри я там не нашла, хотя осмотрела все и даже чуть больше.

-А кто тогда сказал тебе про кабинет?

-Осведомитель.

-Проститутка?

-Джин, что проститутке делать в его кабинете? Нет, другой человек.

-Этот перекаченный мужик?

-Майк? Нет. По-моему, ему сложно говорить. Он буквально человек дела, а не слова. То есть я хочу сказать, что он не думает о том, что ему приказывает Дэвид. Это как робот с определенным набором функций.

Хант снова вздохнул.

-И почему ты всех ублюдков зовешь по именам? Дин, Алан, Джек, теперь еще Дэвид…

-Шеф,- тихо одернул Сэм, вспомнив, какие отношения были у Джонс с Гиллом.

-Ничего, Сэм, я уже привыкла,- Саманта поерзала.- Не знаю. Может и ублюдки, но мне так проще. Это означает, что они люди.

-Ясно, что не хомячки.

-Зачем ты так? – горько спросила девушка.- Я понимаю, это неприятно, мы сидим тут, ждем черт знает чего, но… я даже не знаю, поймешь ты или нет, но я учусь прощать людей. Не всех, нет, но Алан – это другое дело. Дин – другое дело. Да, они перешли грань, да, они хотели убить нас, но лично я их простила.

-А кого ты не простила?- Хант сунул фляжку в пиджак и повернулся к ней.

-Джека, Лизу…- она помолчала.- Но больше все же Джима.

Сэм опустил голову. Он уже имел «счастье» познакомиться с этим Джимом.

-Я так и не понял, кто это,- сообщил Хант.- Очередной говнюк?

-Редкий вид мразей,- согласилась Саманта.- Что-то вроде Жреца Смерти из книжки.

-Кого?- не понял Хант.

-Это слуга одного злого могущественного волшебника,- пояснил Сэм.- Их там было много, все из влиятельных магических семей.

-Ты читал детские книжки?- удивился Хант.

-Она не совсем детская, там есть и взрослые моменты.

-А в конце хороший герой всех победит?- снова спросил Хант. Даже в темноте было заметно, что его глаза блестели любопытством.

-Не знаю, седьмая книга еще не вышла,- Сэм поелозил по столу рядом с подругой.- Наверное, победит, все-таки это роман для детей и подростков.

-Главного героя, кстати, звали Гарри,- вставила Саманта.- Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, которому суждено стать убийцей.

-Кого?- Хант оперся о стол, чуть откинувшись назад.

-Одного плохого волшебника, которого зачали под приворотным зельем.

-Ерунда,- подвел итог Хант.- Детская сказка.

-Ага,- снова согласилась Саманта,- там еще детишки готовятся стать убийцами. Война за Свет, добро и все такое. Лично мне больше нравится читать про вампиров, оборотней или взрослых магов, чем про детей.

-Кого, например?- спросил Сэм.

-У русских есть автор, он пишет про какие-то дозоры. Классика жанра – Свет против Тьмы, вампиры, договоры между Светом и Тьмой для поддержания баланса. Очень интересно.

Сэм заинтересованно, насколько можно было разглядеть его лицо, взглянул на подругу.

-И любовь есть?

-Тоже мне,- еле слышно фыркнул Хант, так же жадно прислушивающийся то ли к тихой беседе, то ли к малейшим шорохам в коридоре. Сэм подумал, что все-таки, Хант – это большая патрульно-постовая овчарка, всегда настороже, всегда на работе.

-Есть,- ответила Джонс.- И любовь есть, и дружба есть. Любовь между ведьмой из плохих и магом из хороших, дружба между вампиром из плохих и магом из хороших, вот только загвоздка в том, что хорошие далеко не так хороши, как они о себе думают, плохие в этом плане честнее.

-Скажи еще, что жалела Волдеморта, узнав, про тайну его рождения,- усмехнулся Сэм.

Саманта не ответила и даже отвернулась.

Сэм коснулся ее рукой, не поверив.

-Серьезно? Жалела?

-За грехи родителей отвечают дети, старая поговорка,- почему-то вместо девушки ответил Хант.- Я понятия не имею, что вы тут обсуждаете, но вся эта магия… мне это не нравится. Это не по-настоящему.

-Наверное,- Саманта закусила губу.- Сложно влезть в шкуру пусть и книжного героя, но того, кого ты понимаешь.

-Что, твой папочка тебя не хотел?- спросил Хант. Саманта вздрогнула. В мозгу словно поворошили булавкой – в виске больно кольнуло. Ее отец? Ее отец ее не?..

-Ты думаешь?- она повернула голову в его сторону.

-Думаю что?- не понял тот.- С чего б тебе жалеть подонка типа Гитлера, если только ты сама не жертва стечения обстоятельств?

-Шеф, это уже слишком! - не выдержал Сэм, соскакивая со стола.

-Тише!- шикнул на него Хант, бесшумно спрыгнув на пол.

По коридору кто-то шел. При выключенном свете было трудно определить, кто это, но человек явно был мужчиной. Какая нормальная девушка, если только это не совершенно ненормальная Джонс, полезла бы ночью в управление за документами?

Слабый фонарь давал слишком мало света, с той стороны не было видно, есть ли кто внутри офиса, но человек подошел к окну и пригляделся. Все три человека напряженно ждали, когда гость войдет в офис.

Дверь осторожно отворилась, луч света мазнул по полу, человек не задерживаясь подошел к кабинету Ханта, в то время как сидящий ближе всех к двери Сэм одним движением шагнул к выключателю и зажег верхнее освещение – фонарь в руке гостя дрогнул, когда лампы замигали и включились.

Наверное, второй раз за все время пребывания здесь, Сэм увидел шок на лице Ханта оттого, что натворил его офицер. Неверие, шок, яростное отрицание очевидного.

-Шеф… босс… мэм…- пролепетал гость, бледнея от страха и неожиданности.

-Почему?- очень тихо спросил Хант.- Почему, Крис?


	103. Chapter 103

Саманта едва успела сдержать его, рванувшего на шокированного и напуганного констебля.

-Погоди, Джин, - она преградила его путь.- Я думаю, после всего того, через что я прошла, я первая имею право разобраться с ним.

Хант с такой силой заскрипел зубами, что скрежет услышал даже Сэм, быстро блокировавший вход.

-Он твой,- Ханту едва хватило самообладания, чтобы отойти, сжимая кулаки.

Саманта сделала шаг к Скелтону, глядя в его расширившиеся зрачки.

-Однажды ты спас мне шкуру, Крис,- она провела пальцами по шраму на щеке,- теперь мой черед вернуть долг. Никто тебя и пальцем не тронет, клянусь жизнью, но мне очень хочется набить тебе морду и сломать пару ребер,- тихо добавила она.

-Мэм, я…- взгляд молодого мужчины бегал от девушки перед ним до лица крайне обозленного и отчасти растерянного шефа.

Джонс развернулась.

-Шеф, это долг чести, можешь наорать, можешь раздавить морально сколько угодно, но не бей его,- потребовала она.- Он спас меня от пули, а я защищу его от твоих кулаков.

-Как скажешь,- коротко ответил тот, широкими шагами приблизился к Крису и сгреб его за грудки.- Благодари леди, что она настолько добра, потому что мне самому хочется переломать тебе все, до чего я бы мог дотянуться,- тихо и зло посоветовал Хант.

-Шеф,- Саманта и Сэм встали около Криса, понимая, что если Хант не внемлет голосу разума и Джонс, в отдел придется искать нового детектива-констебля, потому как этого он закатает в бетонный пол и спляшет на его останках пачангу.

-Почему, Крис?- Хант встряхнул мужчину и тут же выпустил из рук.

-Я… я не хотел, правда,- забормотал тот быстро.- Я должен ему много денег, я хотел сказать мэм, но…

-Если ты хотел сказать, ты должен был говорить, а не тянуть кота за яйца!- не выдержала Саманта, заорав на него.- Меня достало твое бесконечное блеяние, парень! - она ткнула в него пальцем.- Когда уже ты наберешься мужества и начнешь вести себя как мужик, а не как испуганная робкая девочка?

-Вы были заняты, мэм,- Крис опустил глаза, и на этот раз за грудки его схватила Джонс.

-Смотри. Мне. В глаза!- она встряхнула его.- Ты поставил под удар не просто коллег и начальника, ты поставил под сомнение свою судьбу, парень. Я за меньшее сворачивала шеи, но ты один из команды, даже несмотря на совершенное. Я обязана защищать закон и справедливость любой ценой – ты знаешь, какую цену платят те, кто преступает грань.

-Ты же не убьешь его?- теперь уже испугался Сэм.

Молчание затянулось на целую бесконечную минуту.

-Нет, - наконец ответила Джонс, смерив Криса взглядом.- В данный момент это возврат долга чести.

-Почему, Крис?- снова повторил Хант.- Что за дела, которые нельзя было решить, кроме как не опустившись до кражи и предательства?

-Я знал Дэвида три года,- начал тот.- Познакомился в казино. Я спустил все деньги, увлекся. Я был пьян, проиграл все, а потом ко мне подсел какой-то человек и предложил выкупить мой долг в обмен на услуги и небольшие одолжения.

-Что, красть документы из стола начальства?- поддел Хант.

-Поначалу это была просто небольшая информация,- Крис догадался, что если ответит – никакая Джонс не спасет его от кулаков шефа.- Кого арестовали, за что, как потом поступим с вещьдоками. Я честно платил ему пятую часть от долга, но он все равно увеличивался.

-Ты дурак,- коротко выплюнула Саманта.- Он поставил тебя на проценты, развел как идиота. Господи, Крис, да не нужно иметь большого ума, чтобы облапошить тебя!

Крис кивнул.

-Я знаю, мэм, я попался как перепелка в силки, но я уже не мог ничего сделать.

-Почему ты не пришел ко мне?- снова спросил Хант.

-Я думал, что справлюсь сам, шеф,- Крис не посмел взглянуть ему в глаза.

-Дважды идиот,- подвел итог Хант.

-Что дальше?- встрял молчавший до этого Сэм.

-Просьбы становились все сложнее – принести информацию о том, где хранится оружие или наркотики, незаметно унести часть, передать Дэвиду, а взамен он снимал часть долга.

-Снимал ли?- фыркнула Саманта.

-Он всегда называл точную сумму. Я записывал,- Крис сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, хотел уже что-то достать, но передумал.

-Ты сливал ему все?- снова спросил Сэм.- Почему его интересовала полиция?

-Потому что тут работал этот идиот,- Хант скрестил руки на груди, не сводя глаз с Криса.- И потому что полиция не место для общественного любопытства.

-Он узнал, что я работаю в полиции,- кивнул Крис.- В первую же ночь. Я был слишком пьян.

-Но ты запомнил его и договор,- заметила Саманта.

-Трудно забыть, когда просыпаешься, а на тебе лежит записка с суммой долга и первой небольшой просьбой.

-И что это было?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Просто доверительная беседа про офис, про людей…- Крис запнулся,- и про Вас, шеф.

-Про меня?- нахмурился Хант.- Что ты ему сказал про меня?

-Почти ничего, - быстро ответил Крис.- Клянусь, только то, что Вы мой старший офицер.

-А потом?- Хант сузил глаза.

-Ничего. Он не спрашивал.

-Ты знаешь Гарри Саксона? – спросила Саманта.- Что тебе вообще известно по этому делу?

-Я знаю, что Гарри работал на Дэвида. Они были партнерами.

-Типа педиков? – невесело пошутил Хант.

-Нет, это не была дружба, скорее Дэвид пользовался Гарри. Я не знаю почему, но Дэвид уже тогда ненавидел полицию и в особенности Вас, шеф.

-Я удивлен как только что родившая целка,- заявил Хант.

-Когда Гарри погиб, Дэвид приказал мне добыть копию заключения патологоанатома. Я не знаю зачем,- продолжил Крис.- А потом… потом Вы решили идти к нему, мэм,- он повернулся к Саманте.- Я хотел сказать, что он видел Вас, но Вы были заняты.

-То есть он знает кто я? Кем я была?- испугалась Джонс.

-Нет, я не говорил ему. Это, то, что я должен был принести ему все документы, было закрытием долга.

Сэм перевел взгляд на подругу – та отошла к ближайшему столу, сгорбилась и закрыла глаза ладонью, качая головой.

-Ты отстранен от службы в управлении на неделю,- тихо и жестко произнес Хант.- За вранье, за предательство, за… Так даже шлюхи не блядуют, как ты насрал. И не смей появляться в пабе, пока я не передумаю. Это ясно? И скажи спасибо цыпе, что не можешь получить заслуженную взбучку, щенок.

-Простите, шеф… мэм…- Крис как будто стал вдвое меньше. Сэм вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что понимает, о чем говорила Саманта, промолчав про жалость к темному магу. Это и есть жалость. Крис сейчас выглядел жалко настолько, что его хотелось или пнуть, или обнять и погладить по голове, заверив, что все образуется и солнышко снова засветит над его головой.

-Что ты знаешь про него, про Дэвида?- Сэм решил больше не травмировать и без того раздавленную подругу и тем более не злить и без того пребывающего в бешенстве Ханта.

-Очень немного. Мы не говорили про него.

-Но что-то же есть? Что-то же ты должен был заметить?- поторопил Сэм.

-Он любит скачки, пару раз мы встречались на ипподроме,- Крис виновато закусил губу.- Он вообще какой-то бешеный. То смеется, а то вдруг так взглянет – мороз по коже.

Саманта неопределенно всхлипнула, все еще закрывая глаза ладонью.

-Что еще?- Сэм обернулся на девушку, удостоверился, что она не плачет и снова повернулся к Крису.- Какие-то детали? Хоть что-то? Как он вышел на Гарри?

-Он просто нашел его. Дэвид сам сказал, что нашел его.

-Так и сказал?- вдруг спросила совершенно спокойная Саманта.- То есть он его искал или встретил случайно?

-Он сказал однажды: «Представляешь, я его нашел!» и при этом светился от счастья, как будто выиграл в лотерею,- кисло ответил Крис.

-Это что-то значит?- обратился к девушке Хант.

-Понятия не имею, но зачем бы он стал искать кого-то целенаправленно, если бы уже тогда не имел на счет парня план?- развела она руками.

-Какой?- насторожился Хант.

-Дэвид что-то еще говорил?- обратился Джонс к Крису.

-Он не обсуждал со мной планы. Полторы недели назад я застал его в бешенстве. Он уже жил в том доме. Тогда он крушил все вокруг и запустил в меня рамкой с фотографией. Вообще-то хотел попасть в стену, а задел меня.

-Ты даже отпрыгнуть не можешь, тупица,- закатил глаза Хант.

Крис проглотил справедливый тычок.

-Что было на снимке вспомнишь?- спросила Саманта.

-Он и Гарри. Я тогда не знал, что это Гарри, я увидел его только в морге и понял, что уже видел этого парня.

Хант медленно приподнялся – Саманта дернулась вперед.

-Джин, остынь!- резко прервала она беседу, первой поняв, что Хант может сорваться и уже за то, что парень погиб, взгреть Криса так, что никто не сможет помешать ему.- Джин, пожалуйста! – она уперла ему ладонь в грудь.- Не надо,- уже тише попросила она.

-Как скажешь,- тот вернулся на свое место и вдруг с силой ударил по столу. -Твою мать!- заорал он.

-Ты знал, что Гарри хотят убить?- снова продолжила Саманта, следя глазами за Хантом.

-Нет. Я тогда подумал, что он нервничает. Мало ли,- Крис едва не распластался по стене – до того испугался гнева свирепого начальника.- Но на фото были какие-то буквы… я еще подумал, зачем кому-то подписывать свою фотографию чужими инициалами?

-То есть?- не поняла Джонс. – Мне сказали, что в кабинете Тенна есть фото, где на ладони Гарри есть буквы G и S.

-Кто сказал?- злость слетела с лица Ханта в мгновение ока.

-Осведомитель,- коротко ответила девушка.- Значит, это было не то фото? – обратилась она к Крису.

-Я не знаю. Просто фотография – Дэвид обнимает Гарри, а на руке Дэвида эти самые буквы, G и S. Я же сказал, я подумал, зачем ему ставить инициалы Гарри Саксона на свое изображение, а не на Гарри?

-Ты же сказал, что не знал Гарри,- напомнил Сэм.

-Я запомнил снимок, а подумал о нем только после морга,- Крис снова сник.

-Есть идеи?- спросил Хант.

Саманта задрала голову к потолку, задумчиво постукивая себя пальцем по губам, Сэм нахмурился и закусил губу, а Крис опустил голову.

-Ясно,- вздохнул Хант.- Идей нет. Тогда скажу я – документы не покинут этот офис.

-Нельзя,- вздохнул Сэм.- А как же Крис?

-Предлагаешь отдать?- спросила Саманта.

-Нет, но…

-Скажешь, что не нашел,- предложил Хант Крису.- Скажешь, что нужно еще время.

-Это реально?- так же задумчиво спросила девушка у Скелтона. Тот пожал плечами.

-Выгадаю пару дней.

-Этого будет достаточно,- выдохнула она.- Смогу за пару дней найти что-то, что поможет следствию, а потом свалю. Мне опасно будет там оставаться, если он узнает кто я.

-Ты туда не вернешься, это решено,- насупился Хант.

-Это не обсуждается, - отмахнулась она.- Я должна знать, с чего я так его заинтересовала, почему его так волнует полиция и какого черта у него было с Саксоном.

-Это уже опасно, если он заинтересовался твоей личностью,- настаивал Хант.

-Не особо,- не сдавалась Джонс.- Не волнуйся, я могу сбежать когда угодно, меня ничто там не удержит.

-А как же Майк?- поинтересовался Сэм.- Пройдешь мимо этого громилы?

-Если постараться, то пройду. Это не просто тупой качок, Сэм, это солдат, как один из тех, что были в Салфорде. Не люблю солдат, но я справлюсь.

-Сэмми, - Тайлеру пришлось отвести подругу в сторону и понизить голос,- это хоть и семидесятые, но военные – не дураки, ты уверена, что ты справишься с таким?

-Он не дурак, - так же шепотом ответила Саманта.- Он очень верен Тенну и только Господь бог знает, почему. Мне наплевать, я постараюсь не влезать с ним в драку, я просто не смогу обойти его физически, но на моей стороне ловкость, молодость, будущее, в конце концов. Вес и сила удара – далеко не все.

-Саманта, ты не поняла, - перебил Сэм.- Если это военный, он не будет церемонится и убьет тебя, если Тенн этого захочет.

-Тогда постараюсь сделать так, чтобы Тенн этого не захотел,- она развела руками.- По-твоему, у меня есть еще какой-то выбор? Сэм, ему просто нужна информация обо мне, мои документы, но не как копа, а просто как человека. Не дури, ты же понимаешь, что он может просто не знать про меня.

-Ты едва ли не самая известная личность в городе.

-Ага, только воры, убийцы и пара-тройка сотен наркодельцов этого еще почему-то не слышали.

-Слухами земля полнится, он может что-то знать, не обязательно все. Просто слух о том, что есть такая девушка, способная без страха влезать в любую драку.

-Я не показываю свою силу сверх того, чего он от меня хочет. Мы даже спали всего раз, в остальное время я просто доставляю ему удовольствие руками.

-Дрочишь?- Хант оказался рядом так бесшумно, что оба человека вздрогнули.- Ты ему дрочишь?

-Нет же!- оскорбилась Саманта.- Господи, да это-то тут причем?

-Я про Тенна,- невозмутимо пояснил Хант.

-А… нет! Я его порю – дело только в этом.

-Тогда может скажете, чего вы тут шепчетесь?

Саманта повернулась к Крису, понуро стоявшему у стены и ни на кого не смотревшего.

-Крис, скажи, что тебе нужно еще время, возьми хотя бы до среды, а там будет видно,- попросила она.- Думаю, что нужно расходиться, уже два часа.

-В паб?- предложил Хант.- Выпьем, а потом в отель.

-Ладно, хорошо,- согласилась Саманта.- Идите вперед с Сэмом, я догоню,- попросила она.

-Спокойной ночи, - тихо произнес Крис, взглянув на Ханта. Тот только кивнул и вышел из офиса.

-Пока, Крис,- Сэм кивнул молодому мужчине и поторопил подругу: - Не задерживайся.

-Хорошо, идите,- поторопила она. Когда офис опустел, она села на стол и поманила Криса.

-Спасибо, мэм,- все так же тихо произнес он.- Шеф… он бы просто убил меня.

-Не думаю, хотя мог бы, наверное,- она глубоко вздохнула.- В следующий раз, Крис, я не смогу защитить тебя.

-В следующий раз?- переспросил он.

-Если не поумнеешь. Постарайся пока не попадаться Ханту на глаза, неделю придется погулять и не думаю, что ты получишь за нее оплату. С долгом придется разбираться потом, а пока потяни время, попроси Дэйва подождать до среды, а еще лучше спрячься и не вылезай вообще. Прикинься больным, затаись, не бери трубку.

-Дэвид приедет лично. С Майком.

-Тогда постарайся объяснить, что документов не нашел, нужно больше времени, но не говори о том, что Хант тебе не доверяет, иначе у меня будут проблемы, а мне их и без того хватает.

-Почему Вы это делаете, мэм?- тихо спросил Крис.- Почему помогаете? Ведь я предал Вас.

-Ты бы в самом деле сдал меня? – Саманта пристально взглянула ему в глаза.

-Я бы подделал документы, - он не отвел взгляд.

-Хорошо, - удовлетворенно заметила она.- Значит, ты небезнадежен, как думает шеф. Это хорошо, Крис. Ты честен, это просто великолепно.

Она вдруг обняла его и крепко прижала к себе.

-Шеф остынет и снова позволит тебе приходить в паб. Уж не знаю, почему для вас так важно посещать этот паб!- Саманта чуть встрепала волосы молодого мужчины.- Все, а теперь домой и будь хорошим мальчиком – просто постарайся тянуть время и никуда не лезть, и ничего лишнего не говорить, договорились? – она обхватила его лицо ладонями.

-Хорошо, мэм,- одними губами ответил он.- Спасибо, мэм.

-На здоровье. Иди.

Он вышел.

А ведь документы так и лежали в столе Ханта, подумала Саманта. Между тем, она уже давно планировала, что с ними нужно сделать. Сейчас самое время.

Джонс зашла в кабинет и осмотрелась – все было еще проще. Пухлый конверт лежал на столе, на самом видном месте. Грешно было не украсть его. Саманта подняла конверт и открыла его. Полное досье, все документы о переводе, личное дело, ее личные бумаги и документы, и даже записи из блокнота. Полный комплект плюс…

-Я знала,- убито прошептала она, найдя собственное заявление об увольнении.- Я так и знала. Ну что за человек!- вместо злобы она улыбнулась. Джин Хант был как всегда в своем репертуаре, то есть делал то, что считал нужным сам. Едва заметное движение сбоку отвлекло девушку.- Привет, родной!- улыбнулась она, потрясая листком.- Ты только посмотри, этот ковбой так и не уволил меня!- заявила она, улыбаясь еще шире.- Неужели он всерьез считает, что какая-то бумажка может связать меня по рукам и ногам? – взгляд юноши скользнул по бумаге.- Я понимаю его, он хотел как лучше, но не стоило ему так со мной поступать. Это нечестно, не по справедливости. Пожалуй, он будет жутко зол, если все это пропадет, может подумать на Криса, но у меня нет иного выбора. Ты как считаешь, милый?- она отвернулась лишь на миг, чтобы сложить бумагу в конверт, а когда повернулась, юноша исчез.

Выбираться пришлось черным ходом, чтобы не дай бог не столкнуться с мужчинами.

Хотя Саманта и не курила, зажигалку она носила на всякий случай – никогда не знаешь, куда может занести, а чтобы согреться, нужен огонь. Стоя перед баком и сжимая в руке конверт, она думала о том, что будет, когда Хант узнает, что все документы исчезли.

Зрение странно помутилось, так всегда бывает при новых видениях и Саманта не испугалась. Это уже привычка.

Она стояла около бака, где внутри полыхал огонь, рядом же находился Джин Хант. Странно, он был старше, в черном пальто, под глазами залегли тени, вид был уставший, очень печальный, но решительный. И страннее всего было то, что он тоже держал в руке документы, как и она сама. Желтая папка с чьим-то личным делом. Саманта чуть наклонилась к нему – прочитать, понять, но Хант уже открыл папку.

Сэм? Это было его личное дело! Почему Хант решил сжечь его личное дело? Зачем? На фото Сэм был чуть старше, какой-то грустный, подстать выражению глаз Ханта. Тот отколол его фото рукой в перчатке, пару секунд посмотрел на изображение и кинул его в огонь.

-Почему?- спросила Саманта, но мужчина ее не услышал и даже не заметил. Она взглянула в бак – куртка Сэма. Зачем Ханту сжигать куртку Сэма и его личное дело? Что вообще происходит? Почему это больше похоже на кремацию? Что вообще за выходки?

Она застала шефа, сжигающего документы на Сэма и его куртку.

-Ты что, блин, творишь? Это же улики! – уже знакомая Алекс Дрейк в страшно нелепом пальто подбежала к нему.

-Забудь, Алекс, это просто вещи покойного,- ответил Хант, даже не глядя на женщину.

-Покойного?- охрипшим голосом переспросила Саманта.- Сэм умер? Когда? Почему? Что случилось? Какой сейчас год?

-Что ты скрываешь? Почему ты не можешь сказать мне? Сэм Тайлер… Сэм был такой же как я? – Алекс умоляюще взглянула на Ханта.- Он пытался вернуться куда-то?

-То, что ты пытаешься найти – забудь об этом. Это не существует. Иногда нужно просто принять все на веру,- последние листки из папки полетели в огонь как бабочки. Вот и все. Значит, Джонс не ошиблась в предчувствии. Это прощание, это что-то вроде поминок. Хант отпустил друга. Видение расплылось и пропало. Мир семидесятых снова взял верх – перед Джонс горел бак и ее заявление об увольнении. Первое, что она предпочла сжечь.

Сэм умер… Джин отпустил память о нем…

В огонь полетели листки из блокнота, заявление о переводе из Гайда, подписанное Грегори Хорсом – ее уже никогда там не дождутся. Она осталась здесь.

Сэм умер, а Джин… сколько же было тоски и бесконечного одиночества в его глазах! Неужели же все настолько плохо, что даже Алекс, все понимающая женщина-психолог не может ему помочь?

-Это ложно,- шепнули губы девушки, бросая в огонь новые и новые документы. Вот сгорело назначение о выплате ей премии за то дело в соборе, вот подписанное Хантом и Рэтбоном назначение об увеличении ее жалованья. Она никогда не интересовалась деньгами в этом мире. Она уже попала сюда богачкой и просто не считала лишний пенни.- Это все обман.

Сэм умер… а Джин… он даже с Джонс иногда позволяет себе ослабить контроль над эмоциями и тогда Саманта тоже видит это совершенно нечеловеческое одиночество в его глазах. Редко, очень редко. И больше этого никто не замечает, даже Сэм.

Конверт полетел в огонь предпоследним. Последним должен был сгореть паспорт, но Саманта держала его в руках. Она никогда не открывала его, даже не знала, что там записано, какая дата рождения стоит, какое число, месяц и год. Она даже не помнила собственного Дня рождения и это ее совершенно не пугало. Странная выборочная амнезия, начавшаяся когда-то.

Саманта взглянула в огонь – от документов почти ничего не осталось, а еще миг и она бросит в огонь последнюю ниточку, соединяющую ее с…

А Сэм все-таки умер. Но как? Она видела его смерть в будущем, когда он спрыгнул с крыши управления полиции, с этого самого здания – Саманта задрала голову, глядя в черное небо без звезд. Он спрыгнул вниз и…

Она медленно, как во сне протянула руку к баку, держа паспорт в пальцах. Выпустить его? Оставить на память? Да, это ложь, все то, что там записано, но это память. Открыть? Посмотреть?

-Я должна уйти и должна остаться,- произнесла Джонс, разжимая пальцы. Паспорт полетел в самую середину пламени.- Я ушла и я осталась,- прошептала она. – Простите, доктор Хорс и прощайте. Прости, Джин.

Дверь распахнулась от удара и на улицу из управления вылетел Хант. Сэм выбежал секундой позже.

-Джонс, что ты?.. – ахнул первый.

-Саманта!- вторил второй.

-Ты что творишь, твою мать?!- Хант подбежал к баку.- Ты что делаешь?!

-Прости, но эти документы должны были быть уничтожены, шеф,- Саманта не смогла даже взглянуть на Сэма.- Извини, мне очень жаль.

-Да ты в своем уме, Джонс?- Хант попытался сунуть руку в огонь, но отдернул ее, едва не обжегшись.- Там же все!

-Я знаю,- она глубоко вздохнула.- Прости, но я должна была. Ты поймешь… позже… возможно…

-Ты ненормальная,- он поджал губы, ткнув в нее пальцем.- Ты просто чокнутая. Как я по-твоему буду это все восстанавливать?

-Ты и не будешь,- почти равнодушно ответила Саманта.- То, что ты попытаешься сделать – забудь об этом. Это уже не существует. Прими это на веру.

Много позже он произнесет подобные слова, отпуская память о друге, сейчас же он еще этого не понимает, злится, но он все поймет.

И он понял. Как-то сразу резко перестал махать руками на нее, как будто выключился завод, пристально и совершенно нечитаемо взглянул в ее лицо.

-Почему?- тихо спросил он.

-Время пришло, Джин,- так же тихо ответила она, глядя в его глаза. Снова эта боль одиночества! Да что ж с ним происходит-то?! – Это мой выбор,- она подала ему руку. Поймешь ли ты, Джин?

Он обхватил ее руку за запястье - она сомкнула пальцы на его. Не просто друзья, нечто гораздо больше, тем более что она никогда не была и никогда не станет ему другом. Это прерогатива Сэма.

-Спасибо,- шепнула она одними губами. Он медленно кивнул ей.

-Э… может, вы скажете, что здесь происходит?- Сэм, не решивший вмешиваться в эти странные отношения, потоптался на месте.

-Не поздно еще поехать в паб? – уже совершенно другим, более воодушевленным тоном спросила Саманта.

-Можем взять на вынос вина,- предложил Хант, отпуская руку девушки.- Потом надо все-таки идти в отель.

-Прогуляемся?- Саманта улыбнулась Сэму. Тот непонимающе пожал плечами – я, мол, вас вообще не понимаю, но я не против.

-Свежий воздух, принцесса?- фыркнул Хант.- Не замерзнешь?

-В компании двух друзей? Не думаю,- она обхватила его за левую руку. Сэм снова пожал плечами, бросил быстрый взгляд на догорающий бак и присоединился к Ханту справа.

Машина с Майком стояла у парадного входа отеля.

-Неужели же ты настолько ценная штучка, что тебя так охраняют?- удивился Хант, выглядывая из-за угла здания.- Что, остальных тоже так стерегут?

-Не знаю, насколько я ценна, - Саманта пожала плечами,- но если я не в каталоге, это уже что-то значит. И нет, остальных девушек довозят до места заказа и потом Майк уезжает обратно в бордель.

-А как потом девушки добираются? - спросил Сэм, так же глядя на машину.

-Майк снова приезжает. Все просто. Но в вопросах ценностей Дэвид педант – он ревниво бережет свое сокровище.

-И много ли у этого педика сокровищ, не считая дома и шлюх?- Хант устал шпионить и завернул к черному входу.

-Полные шкафы скелетов,- заверила Саманта.- Сэм, пошли, - поторопила она друга.

В номер поднялись бесшумно и совершенно незамеченными. Люстру зажигать не стали, обойдясь торшером. Мягкий свет сразу создал атмосферу уюта и некоей интимности.

Сэм снял ботинки и лег на кровать.

-Долгий день,- он потянулся и зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью. Хант фыркнул.

-Слабак ты, Тайлер,- и уселся рядом.- Детка, тут есть стаканы?- спросил он у Джонс.

-Не имею представления, посмотри в баре, если таковой тут вообще есть, - Саманта прошла в душ, захватив с собой косметику.

-Должен быть,- Хант поставил бутылку на прикроватный столик и залез в бар.

-Лично я бы лучше лег спать,- снова зевнул Сэм, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

-То есть бросаешь нас? – обиделся Хант, стоя на четвереньках и роясь в крошечном баре.

-Я просто хочу спать,- покачал головой Сэм, глядя на шефа.- Не хочу пить, не хочу даже думать, у меня голова болит.

-Спи,- посоветовала Саманта, выходя из душа, уже подкрашенная и свежая как и всегда. Переодеваться она не торопилась – все-таки лучше быть в удобных джинсах, чем в узкой кожаной юбке и тесном, хотя и очень сексуальном пиджаке. – Шеф, бога ради, ты смерти моей хочешь? – округлила она глаза, оглядывая его позу сверху вниз.

-Что?- он поднял голову.- Нет тут стаканов! – заявил он настолько обиженно, что Саманта подумала про маленького мальчика, копающегося под рождественской елкой рано утром под Рождество в поисках заветного велосипеда, но находившего пока только свертки с одеждой или школьными принадлежностями.- Какие-то микро-бутылочки, но ни одного стакана!

-Будем из горла, - Джонс взяла бутылку и откупорила ее.

-Все, я спать, извините,- Сэму хватило сил лишь рухнуть на пахнущую свежестью подушку и закрыть глаза.- Спокойной ночи,- пробормотал он, уже засыпая.

Хант открыл рот, чтобы обругать его, но Саманта быстро опустилась рядом и прижала палец к его губам.

-Пусть поспит, - попросила она.- Ты его загоняешь.

-Мы копы, у нас даже выходных толком нет,- тем не менее шепотом ответил Хант, бросив безуспешные попытки найти стаканы, сев на ковер и отобрав бутылку у девушки.- Из горла так из горла,- он отпил из бутылки и протянул Джонс, но она поднялась, подошла к кровати и закутала Сэма одеялом, после чего снова села на пол и приняла бутылку.- Ты как мамочка,- пробормотал Хант.

-Нет, просто подруга,- не обиделась Саманта.- Я забочусь о нем, как и ты, только по-другому.

-По-женски квохча около него?

-Прекрати. Я не наседка и я не квохчу. Просто помогаю и защищаю, как умею.

Джонс села рядом и привалилась к плечу мужчины. Тот молча покосился на нее и сунул ей бутылку.

-Мне тут нравится, Джин,- прошептала Саманта, отпивая из горла виски и морщась от его крепости.- Нет, мне в самом деле нравится все это, но даже этого для меня мало, я рассчитываю всегда на что-то большее.

-Ну извини, принцесса, на большее кредит не отпущен,- Хант бесцеремонно отобрал бутылку и присосался сам.

-Нет, я не про номер, - покачала Саманта головой.- Я вообще про все. Для меня нужен размах, масштаб. Я многое могу.

-И что ты можешь, шампусик? – Хант снова передал ей бутылку.- Я уже оценил твой шпагат и умение прошибать твердые предметы не только руками и ногами, но и головой.

-Я могу… да понятия не имею, на самом деле, наверное, я могу все, если захочу.

-И чего же ты хочешь? – Хант взглянул на кровать.

-Как и всегда – свободы,- девушка пожала плечами.- Только свобода – это полная вседозволенность, а если я захочу нашалить, никто меня уже не сможет остановить.

-Я смогу,- самодовольно отозвался Хант.

-Нет, Джин, и ты не сможешь. Мы противоположные полюса магнита. Я люблю ночь, я люблю риск, я, наконец, действительно жестокая сука, а ты весь из себя благородный ковбой, так что без шансов. Дело кончится тем, что я начну войну.

-Против меня?

Она потерлась о его плечо своим.

-Никогда.

-И почему же?

-Потому что ты можешь контролировать меня. Не остановить безумства, убийства и казни, но просто однажды рявкнуть как следует и привести мои мозги в нормальное состояние.

-Только попроси,- улыбнулся он.

Саманта тоже широко улыбнулась и взяла его под руку.

-Можно задать тебе вопрос? – спросила она через несколько минут блаженной тишины.

-Я так и думал,- устало вздохнул Хант, выпростав свою руку из захвата девушки.- Слушай, только не ори, ладно? Нельзя просто так уйти из полиции, просто невозможно. Ты коп – была им, есть и будешь. Ты на моей стороне, ты защищаешь закон, порядок, людей, ты рискуешь собой ради людей – это и есть полиция. Это наша работа. Кроме того, даже ты призналась, что ты сумасшедшая и тебе нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то за тобой присматривал, вот и поэтому я не мог тебя отпустить на волю. Мы повязаны одной цепью, детка, так уж вышло.

-Ну, спасибо, конечно, что решил откровенничать, - глубоко вздохнула Саманта,- но я вообще-то не про это.

-Тогда про что?- не понял он.

-Что ты делаешь с людьми, когда «забираешь» их?

Он снова присосался к бутылке и отвернулся.

-Джин?

-Я удерживаю их,- тихо ответил Хант.

-В сознании? Просто поддерживаешь их в сознании, пока не прибудет помощь?

-Я просто пытаюсь удержать их,- повторил Хант, как-то странно глядя на Джонс.

-Этому можно научиться? – прошептала она.- Я могу такое сделать?

-Нет,- он качнул головой.

Саманта не стала говорить, что снова поймала его на лжи. Кто угодно мог бы удерживать раненного человека в сознании, Джин же делал что-то другое, что мог действительно только он и никто больше. Ну и что, что он не хотел или не мог сказать, что именно он делал! Она тоже умеет каким-то образом рыться в мозгах людей и она видит привидений и будущее. И вроде бы самое время спросить его про Скотта, но подсознательно Саманта решила, что не стоит портить ночь допросами, а он и сам думает, что она обязательно начала бы пытать его.

-Тебе так важно иметь друзей?- спросила она, забирая бутылку и делая глоток.- Я имею в виду то, что ты настолько нереально помешан на мужской дружбе. Мне Сэм говорил.

-Это настолько плохо?- Хант взглянул на нее в недоумении.

-Нет, просто интересно,- она пожала плечами.- Чем займешься после расследования?

-Работой.

-Я серьезно, Джин. Танцы или боксерский клуб, скачки или гольф?

-Все сразу и работой.

-Джин!

-Я тоже серьезно, цыпа,- он принял бутылку и присосался к ней.- Гольф, наверное,- наконец выдал он ответ.- А ты? Снова гонять верхом на своей железяке и бить морды ворам?

-Нет, я тут подумала… не смейся, но мне нужно сходить в церковь.

-Что?- он едва не поперхнулся от неожиданного заявления.- Куда? В церковь? Джонс, ты заболела?

-Нет, это несколько не то, что ты думаешь…

-Ты что, решила оградить божий дом от вандалов? Я не католик, по церквям не хожу, но и ты вроде не мать Тереза. На кой черт тебе там надо?

-Только ты мог упомянуть церковь и черта одновременно,- вздохнула Саманта.- Я не молиться туда собралась и не исповедоваться для отпущения грехов, а слушать.

-Проповеди? Детка, у тебя жара нет? – его горячая ладонь коснулась лба девушки.

-Есть? – спросила она.

-Нет,- он убрал руку и снова отпил из бутылки, будто бы смутившись своего жеста.

-Хорошо, потому что я серьезно. Мне надо послушать то, что там говорят. Это для моего дела.

-Расследование?- он подтянул колени к груди.- Что на этот раз?

Можно было бы спросить по поводу Скотта - момент был вполне подходящим, все равно никакой романтики не предвещалось, но Джонс решила до конца расследования подождать с вопросами. Скотт уже никуда не сбежит.

-Что ты говоришь людям, которых провожаешь в паб?

Хант обернулся на нее, глядя совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

-Зачем тебе это?

-Ты их провожаешь, советуешь взять кружку и говоришь эти слова: «Возьми и мне одну» и все. Что это значит?

-Возьми мне одну и все. Это то и значит.

-Да… то есть, нет… Джин, но это ведь не просто слова, - Саманта пристально посмотрела на его лицо.- Это просьба, верно?

-И что?

-Ничего, но… у меня странные мысли. Ты провожаешь людей, сам остаешься, зачем-то просишь взять порцию выпивки тебе.

-И что?- повторил он странным голосом.

-Но ты же остаешься,- повторила и Джонс, не сводя с него глаз.

Вот оно, то выражение тоски в его взгляде! Промелькнуло лишь на миг в глубине и снова пропало.

-И что?- снова безжизненно произнес он.

-Ты остаешься, ты всегда остаешься, но всегда говоришь эти слова, как будто просишь подождать тебя или…

-Или что?- совсем уж мертвым тоном спросил Хант.

-Не знаю и это-то и странно. Это просьба, но не просто купить тебе выпить, верно? – она чуть сузила глаза. Он медленно моргнул, на какой-то миг широко распахнул глаза, а потом вдруг смутился и отвернулся, как будто человек, которому стало стыдно или… Саманта осторожно коснулась его руки.

-Джин, что?

… или бесконечно одиноко. Настолько, что сложно сказать словами. Она права – это просьба, но не о выпивке, тут что-то другое. Недаром же она думает о церкви. Но как могут быть связаны слова с домом Господа? Что-то очень ясное, что-то очень простое, буквально лежащее на поверхности, но неуловимое.

-Я не хочу об этом говорить,- тихо ответил он.

-Прости, если это болезненно,- прошептала она. Господи, как же хочется обнять его! Ну зачем, зачем надо было лезть ему в душу пальцами? Она же знала, что что-то с ним не так, зачем же тогда она вообще начала этот разговор? Почему никак не удается приструнить жажду знаний.- Прости, я не буду больше приставать с этим вопросом.

-Будешь с другими,- полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес он, так и не поворачиваясь к ней.

-Буду, но не с этим, обещаю.

-Меня это не удивляет,- вздохнул он и снова присосался к бутылке.

Все, времяпрепровождение было безнадежно испорчено.

-Если хочешь, ложись, поспи, завтра очередной трудный день, а сегодня все вымотались до состояния выжатого лимона,- попробовала она снова, поднимаясь.

-Что, рядом с Тайлером? – он взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

-Сэм спит тихо и крепко, а кровать большая, так что вы друг другу не помешаете.

-Не буду я спать в постели с мужиком!- возмутился Хант, снова вытягивая длинные ноги.

Саманта фыркнула, улыбаясь.

-Не против, если я погашу свет? – она подошла к лампе и выключила ее.

-Зачем? И зачем надо было вообще спрашивать? Тайлер спит, мы не шумим и не занимаемся глупостями, никому не мешаем.

-Джин, дай человеку отдохнуть нормально. Нужна тишина и темнота. Это же одноместный номер!

-Но с большой кроватью.

-Джин… ты ведешь себя как подросток, гормоны которого устроили своему носителю адреналиново-тестостеронный выброс в мозг.

-Ничего я себя так не веду! – Хант завозился, вставая. Саманта протянула ему руку, но не удержала его вес и упала прямо на него, задержавшись на вытянутых руках, нависая над ним так, как однажды в лондонском дорогом отеле. Хант же, упав на спину и едва успев притормозить падающую на него сверху девушку, держал руки на ее плечах.

Джонс пришлось напрячь все мышцы, чтобы удерживаться от окончательного падения на мужчину под собой – выдержки хватило бы ненадолго, пришлось нащупать коленом безопасное пространство между его ногами, не рискуя ему что-нибудь отдавить. В темноте девушка смогла различить только блеск глаз мужчины и почувствовать, как тяжело вздымается его грудь, как напряглись его руки на ее плечах, губы чуть приоткрылись, а температура тела подскочила до уровня магмы, но внешне он был совершенно спокоен, если не сказать, что холоден. Как и всегда…

Саманта перенесла вес на руку и упала, откатившись в бок.

-Извини, шеф,- и снова здравствуйте, безликие обращения!

-Сам виноват. Ты женщина, а я мужик,- пробормотал Хант. – Сильные руки, кстати.

Она промолчала, тяжело дыша и едва не воя от отчаяния – он был так близко и так далеко!

Пришлось вставать.

-Ладно, тогда я поеду к себе, - он так же поднялся.

-Я здесь на правах проститутки, шеф,- напомнила она холодно.- Ты заказал на двоих, так что уверена, Майк сильно удивится, застав меня наедине с Сэмом и без тебя.

Хант набычился.

-Думаешь, он станет подниматься и проверять?

-Не думаю, шеф - знаю. Ты забыл мою цену?

-Я ничего не забыл,- чуть резче сказал он.- И хватит об этом.

-И что предлагаешь?- она повернулась к нему.- Лечь мне посерединке и сложить ручки на груди как хорошей девочке? Одна девочка, два сладко спящих мальчика.

Хант с такой силой стиснул зубы, что скрежет услышала даже Саманта.

-Я сказал прекрати! – повысил он голос.

-Рычи потише, а то Сэма разбудишь,- потребовала Джонс, отходя к окну и выглядывая.- Майк здесь. Черт, а я хотела выбраться.

-Выйти в дверь для тебя слишком просто? Почему обязательно надо искать приключений на свою задницу?- Хант, вынужденный согласиться с разумными доводами, принялся разуваться. – Ладно, все, что ты скажешь, я и так уже знаю. Можешь не отвечать. Приму душ и баиньки.

Лишь когда в ванной комнате раздался шум воды, Саманта ответила, так и не обернувшись:

-Ни черта ты не знаешь.

Хант вышел свежий как наливное яблочко, вытирая полотенцем волосы, практически сразу же отбрасывая его в сторону и ероша влажные пряди пятерней.

-А ты не намерена освежиться? – поинтересовался он.

-Нет,- коротко бросила Саманта, не поворачиваясь.

-Что, даже не почистишь зубы? Кстати, там три зубные щетки, мыло, шампунь, полотенца и даже банные халаты. Неплохо за такую цену!

-Ага, а в баре даже стаканов нет.

Хант неслышно обошел кровать, взглянул на спящего Тайлера, брезгливо потянул на себя край одеяла и осторожно улегся на другую половину.

-Так ты собираешься ложиться или что?- прошептал он, оглядываясь на Сэма так, как будто боялся, что тот сейчас вскочит и примется нападать.

-Нет,- все так же коротко ответила Саманта.

Джин шумно вздохнул и подпер щеку ладонью, глядя на силуэт девушки.

-Я не кусаюсь.

-Знаю.

-Я даже шевелиться во сне не буду. Постараюсь, по крайней мере, для разнообразия.

-Верю.

Хант вздохнул еще громче.

-Когда утром этот громила войдет, я бы предпочел видеть рядом с собой цыпу, а не петушка.

-Увидит.

-Джонс, да какого черта?- шепотом заорал Хант, потеряв терпение.

-Никакого. Все, спи. Спокойной ночи.

Хант в раздражении упал на подушку и принялся ворочаться.

-Ты так и будешь торчать около окна?- наконец не выдержал он снова.

-Да. Спи.

Саманта услышала, как шеф проворчал что-то насчет упрямых баб, постели и того, что невозможно совместить одно с другим, но так и не повернулась. Она смотрела не на машину, где сидел и ждал ее телохранитель, добросовестно выполняющий свою работу и решивший не смыкать глаз на протяжении всей ночи, а в сторону, где в полумраке угадывалась фигура человека в форме. Джин не звал ее, он просто смотрел наверх, на окна, он видел подругу даже через занавески, даже в полной темноте. Он мог все, просто потому, что он мог. Как и она могла нести смерть, потому что просто могла.

Саманта понятия не имела, сколько она так простояла около окна, это было как будто гипнозом, но когда она повернулась, комната была погружена в сонное посапывание двух мужчин. Сэм во сне хмурился, сжимал подушку так, как будто хотел задушить ее. Наверняка опять кошмары про девочку с настроечной таблицы телевизора.

Саманта обошла кровать и присела рядом, коснувшись кончиками пальцев влажного лба друга.

-Все будет хорошо, - одними губами прошептала она, перемещая пальцы на его висок и закрывая глаза. Просто посмотреть и помочь – без грубого вмешательства.

Сон оказался путанным – грубиян Хант, лицо Энни, лицо Рут – его матери, какая-то мешанина из клипов двухтысячных, какая-то голая девица, прыгающая на нем, взрыв бомбы перед школой и Рей, с безучастным видом, сидящий на заднем сидении Кортины и сжимающий револьвер; снова Энни, протягивающая Сэму руку и умоляющая его остаться – песок на ее ладони: она упала, пока бежала; Вик, наставляющий на Сэма табельное оружие, щелкнувшее с сухим звуком пустого барабана; серый мир, неясное лицо Китса, пшеничные колосья, растущие с огромной скоростью и поднимающиеся все выше и выше…

-Успокой разум, Сэм,- шепнула она другу на ухо.- Все хорошо. Спи.

Картинка сна медленно расплылась, путаница превратилась в бесконечный зеленый луг, одинокий стол в густой траве и несколько игрушечных машинок на нем. Саманта увидела друга, как тот подошел к столу, сел на стул и поднял одну машинку. Странный сон, она бы не смогла создать его. По чести, она могла лишь наблюдать, но не помогать. Тут на помощь пришел другой ее друг. Это его вотчина. Теперь Сэм в безопасности.

Саманта убрала руки и открыла глаза. Сэм чуть улыбался во сне. Кошмар исчез.

Взгляд девушки уперся во второго мужчину, спавшего сном младенца – а что если… она же никогда не пыталась…

Она ползком обогнула кровать и встала на колени перед спящим Хантом. Только посмотреть и сразу назад, пообещала она сама себе и коснулась его виска едва уловимым движением.

Она ожидала чего угодно – мириад звезд или засасывающей все живое черной дыры, картин арестов, лихих расследований, гонок на машине, попойки или вышибания дверей ногами – всего того, чем он был, но там не было ничего. Ничего кроме безликой пустоты и незримой стены, на которую она сразу же наткнулась.

Хант защищал свой разум и подсознание даже во сне.

-Что за?..- а вот Саманта так не умела. То, что умел Хант, не просто не пустило любопытного вуайериста, но и здорово шарахнуло по мозгам последнего. Девушка даже не успела ахнуть, как осела на ковер и затихла, погрузившись в сон.


	104. Chapter 104

В голове стучали барабаны. Настойчиво, надоедливо, не прекращаясь ни на один чертов миг. Саманта открыла глаз и с трудом продрала второй. Голова кружилась то ли от похмелья, которым она вообще-то не страдала, то ли от чего-то еще. Одно хорошо – барабаны стали всего лишь вежливым стуком в дверь.

-Господи, - застонала она, рывком поднимаясь и тут же приглушенно выругавшись от усилившейся головной боли. Сэм спал на боку, обняв девушку за талию и уткнувшись ей в плечо, Джин же спал так, что сдвинул двух других людей на одну половину кровати, сам развалившись на второй в позе пьяной морской звезды.

-Что прои… - Сэм протер глаза, едва подруга пошевелилась.- Сэмми, что проис…

-Тш-ш-ш!- девушка прижала палец к губам мужчины.- Это Майк, мне пора уходить.

-Который час? – Сэм быстро потер ладонями лицо, просыпаясь, и скатился с кровати.- Семь! Погоди, я провожу.

-Нет, не нужно, - прошептала Саманта, вскакивая – когда это она успела раздеться? – Да?- она открыла дверь.

Громоздкий мрачный человек снаружи оглядел ее помятую от сна физиономию совершенно спокойным взглядом.

-Семь. Босс ждет,- сообщил он отрывисто.

-Дай мне десять минут и я выйду,- пообещала Джонс, тут же закрывая дверь и принимаясь одеваться. А когда она успела сложить свой рабочий костюм на спинке кровати? Как она вообще умудрилась забраться на кровать, при этом каким-то образом перебравшись через Ханта? А как она смогла залезть под одеяло, так его и не разбудив? – Все, мне пора возвращаться. Передай шефу, что все под контролем,- быстро зашептала она, одеваясь и одновременно поправляя прическу и макияж. – Крайний срок для подведения итогов – среда. Постарайтесь навестить меня вечером в среду, чувствую, денек будет жарким, если сам-знаешь-кто не принесет сам-знаешь-что сам-знаешь-кому. И присмотри за обоими, чтобы они не передрались. Я на тебя рассчитываю.

-Хорошо, но этого увальня тоже надо будить и ехать за тобой,- Сэм уже хотел взгромоздиться на кровать и растолкать беспечно спящего начальника, но Саманта остановила его.

-Пусть спит. Ничего со мной не случится. Все, пока, Сэм,- она наклонилась и быстро чмокнула друга в щеку, после чего распахнула дверь, за которой так и стоял Майк, и вышла.

-Вот черт!- выругался Сэм, принявшись быстро одеваться, скача на одной ноге и пытаясь обуться с максимальной скоростью. За окном взревел мотор – Сэм подскочил посмотреть, но машина уже отъезжала. Все, не успел. Джонс уехала. – Вот же черт!

За спиной раздался томный вздох, полный удовольствия и неги.

-Детка… Тайлер! Ты какого черта маячишь своей тощей задницей перед моим носом с утра пораньше?!- томный вздох моментально превратился в недовольный рык.

-Семь утра, Золушка уехала с бала обратно в свой подвал в старинном замке,- Сэм обернулся к зевающему шефу.

Вообще-то Сэм рассчитывал, что тот тотчас вскочит, примется быстро собираться, но Хант думал иначе, окончательно заняв собой всю кровать.

-Алиса умная девочка, так что нечего тут вертеть задом,- совершенно спокойно заявил он, лениво потягиваясь.- Метнись лучше насчет завтрака. Умираю с голоду.

Сэм даже говорить не стал того, что он подумал о таком равнодушии. Лишь стоило ему открыть дверь и выйти, как из номера раздался довольный жизнью, днем и утренним солнышком крик:

-И кофе с шестью кусочками сахара!

Сэму очень захотелось кого-нибудь стукнуть.

-Так-так-так, моя красотка!- жизнерадостно поприветствовал Саманту Дэвид, раскрыв ей объятия.- Как все прошло? Эти копы не слишком тебя заездили?

-В меру, - не стала углубляться в беседу Джонс.- У тебя планы на вечер?

-Да, ангелочек,- улыбка медленно погасла.- Хочу сегодня выехать по делам, так что на сегодня ты свободна. Отдохни, выспись, приведи себя в порядок и встретишь меня во всей своей красе.

-Как скажешь,- томно улыбнулась Джонс. – Ты один едешь?- она приобняла мужчину за тонкую талию.

-Майк едет со мной,- он наклонился к ее губам за поцелуем.- Представь, дом будет в полном твоем распоряжении.

-В моем?- она вернула поцелуй.- Почему в моем?

-Ты – моя гордость, элита, жемчужина моей коллекции,- Саманта подумала о том, какого черта все кому не лень пытаются украсить ей свои коллекции живого товара. – И ты старшая.

-По возрасту?- с улыбкой спросила она, получив легкий щелчок по кончику носа.

-По значению,- шепнул Дэвид.- Я ведь могу рассчитывать на тебя, не так ли, моя куколка?

-Вполне,- кивнула девушка уверенно, не сводя с него глаз. Тонкая золотая цепочка на шее мужчины блеснула в свете солнца.

-Что, нравится?- помог он, вытащив кулон с причудливой вязью каких-то значков.

-Красиво,- согласилась Саманта.- Египетские письмена?

-Нет, моя дорогая,- почему-то серьезно ответил Дэвид,- это английский.

В сложном переплетении завитушек Саманта отчетливо разглядела две буквы: G и S. Те же самые, что обнаружил Мак. И это уже было не совпадением. Что могло значить все это? Инициалы Гарри Саксона на кулоне Дэвида Тенна, человека, как две капли воды похожего на Дэвида Теннанта. Это шутка разума? Но если так, то чья? Это точно не Сэм и не она сама. Выходит, этот мир может как-то переплетать будущее с прошлым по образам? Один раз это сработало с Джеком Харнсом, так чего б не сработать второй раз? И потом, Дэйв тоже с той стороны, откуда и Джек? В нем нет зовущей темноты и совсем не чувствуется определенный зов силы, мощи, хотя что-то негативное определенное есть, но это настолько незначительное, что еле улавливается.

-Красивая вещица,- повторила она так же серьезно.- Не очень понятно только, почему именно эти буквы?

-Память,- он взглянул на девушку.- Знаешь, как напоминание, чтобы не забыть.

-Не забыть что? – насторожилась она.

Дэвид одарил ее мрачноватым взглядом.

-Себя. С чего вдруг ты решила устроить мне допрос, моя курочка? Чего ты там нахваталась у копов?

-Это не допрос, Дэвид, а простой интерес,- поправила Джонс, чувствуя, что мужчина всерьез решил додавить ее.

-Кстати, забыл спросить,- как будто вспомнил он,- как ты вообще относишься к полиции, моя конфетка?

-Никак,- Джонс хватило ума пожать плечами.- А как я должна к ней относиться?

-А что думаешь о копах, а? Тот жирный ублюдок, что заказал тебя – что скажешь про него? – мужчина сузил глаза, изучая реакцию девушки.- Или тот сладкий типчик, что похож на педика, что думаешь о нем? Заездили мою девочку, а, Сэсси?

Труднее было сдержаться не на оскорбления шефа и друга, а на то, чтобы не схватить Дэйва за шею и не душить, пока тот не захрипел бы. Она сворачивала шею и за меньшее.

-Это клиенты, Дэйв,- устало, насколько хватало театральных сил, проговорила Саманта.- Они платят, я работаю.

-Они заплатили?- сделал вид, что удивился мужчина.

-Нет. Оказались слишком жадными на чаевые.

-Вот как,- Дэвид оглядел ее с головы до ног и обратно.- Ладно, все, можешь отдыхать, моя птичка.

Он криво улыбнулся и чмокнул ее в губы, шлепнув по заду.

-Спасибо, - пришлось ответить Джонс. Лишь когда закрылась дверь ее покоев, она позволила себе расслабиться. Хотелось вымыться от всей этой лжи, притворства и мерзости. Внутри клокотал вулкан эмоций – еще бы, назвать Ханта жирным ублюдком, а Сэма - педиком! Дэйв сильно рисковал и Саманта почти была уверена, что кончит он очень плохо и скорее всего она будет к этому причастна по максимуму.

Хант пропал почти сразу же, как только начался рабочий день. Подбросив Сэма и захватив с собой какую-то папку, шеф просто исчез из офиса, никому не сказав о причине своего исчезновения.

Криса не было, Рей зевал, Энни выглядела бледнее обычного, остальные же вообще ползали как сонные мухи.

Сэм вздохнул. Ну и отдел – без Ханта это просто сонное царство и склеп, до того было тошно.

Погода испортилась, заморосил мелкий нудный дождь, небо затянуло тучами, Сэм уже подумал, что и погода в этом странном мире как-то связана с присутствием шефа на работе. Без него было просто тоскливо.

Нет, Сэм никогда бы даже не подумал и тем более не сказал бы, что Хант – это что-то типа персонального пинка каждому и личной порции ультрафиолета, но с ним было как-то… безопасно, хотя раздражал он неимоверно. Строго говоря, Сэм не ненавидел его, он его не особо понимал и просто хотел бы избавиться, если бы мог. Это не говорило о том, что Сэм позволил бы хоть кому-то причинить вред Ханту – боже упаси! – или же ранить его… Джонс бы из-под земли вытащила смельчака и превратила бы его скелет в набор «Сделай сам» по типу конструктора, вот только Хант был занудой, совершенно не желал учиться новинкам, не воспринимал своего заместителя как человека, равного себе. При этом он настаивал на дружбе и был нереально предан работе, короне и худшее, что Джин Хант мог бы себе представить – это потерю хоть одного из своих офицеров, за которых он был буквально горой.

И все же Сэм хотел бы уйти, если б мог и знал, куда и как идти.

Впрочем, серость и тоска кончилась к обеду, когда Хант прибыл вместе с человеком, которого Сэм уже однажды видел.

-Тайлер, ко мне в кабинет,- без лишних слов приказал Хант. Едва Сэм зашел, шеф продолжил: - Суперинтендант Чарли Макинтош, а это мой заместитель, детектив Сэм Тайлер,- представил он мужчин друг другу.- Ближе к делу, господа. Мак, что у тебя?

-Во-первых, рад познакомиться, детектив,- Макинтош протянул Сэму руку и тот ответил на рукопожатие,- а во-вторых, введи парня в курс дел, Джин.

-Мак помогает мне вести расследование по Гарри Саксону,- объяснил Хант, проходя за свой стол и садясь в кресло.- Ему удалость проникнуть в бордель под видом клиента и войти в контакт с Тенном.

-Там Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, наш человек под прикрытием,- ответил Сэм для Макинтоша.

-Проститутка? – переспросил тот. Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами.

-Цыпа справляется,- помог ему Хант.- Ты не представляешь, какой у нее удар ногой.

Сэму показалось, или Мак поежился? Выходит, он уже узнал о Джонс.

-Женщины не должны работать под прикрытием, Джин,- холодно сообщил Мак.- Что за женщина под прикрытием в борделе? Она проститутка?

-Она коп,- повторил Хант, проигнорировав тяжкий вздох Тайлера.- Девчонка, но сильная, безрассудная и смелая.

-Коп,- повторил Мак.- Женщина-коп под прикрытием в борделе… Джин, ты теряешь хватку?

-Ты ее в деле не видел,- не сдался Хант.- Так вот, Сэмми-бой, Мак побывал там и сообщил, что Тенн держит своих цыпочек в железных рукавицах, но самое мерзкое не это.

-Это мы и так знаем,- перебил Сэм.- Шеф, если позволишь, я бы мог объяснить то, почему Саманта вообще осталась там, хотя могла уйти.

-Не позволю,- перебил уже Хант.- Мак все знает.

-Ваш коллега, детектив Тайлер, серьезно проштрафился, - прохладно ответил Макинтош,- и потому сейчас Ваша коллега Тайлер-Джонс по-прежнему рискует собой в том месте.

Сэм нахмурился. Хант ли так преподал информацию, сам ли Мак додумал, но Сэму совершенно не нравилось то, с каким выражением Мак это произносит. Как будто ему наплевать.

-Документы Джонс не будут переданы,- сообщил Сэм.

-Это я уже знаю,- отмахнулся Мак.- Отстранил его, а, Джин? – обратился он к Ханту. Тот положил руки на стол и переплел пальцы вместе.

-Он перешел черту, Мак. Еще бы немного и парень с головой погрузился бы в дерьмо.

-Так что Вы предлагаете?- не выдержал Сэм.- Там же Саманта!

-Погоди орать, Шерлок,- остановил Хант.- Думаю, завтра нужно будет вытаскивать Джонс из этого горячего местечка, а сегодня продумать все до мелочей.

-Завтра?! Но почему только завтра?- не понял Сэм.- Она сильно рискует уже сегодня!

-Мы все рискуем,- повысил голос Хант.- Есть информация, что сегодня Тенн покинет дом, Джонс имеет шанс пошуровать как следует, а утром будем ее вытаскивать еще до того как вернется этот тощий гондон.

-Но!..- Сэм даже вздохнуть не успел, как Мак положил ему руку на плечо и чуть стиснул.

-Похвально, что у тебя такие отчаянные парни, Джин,- обратился Мак к Ханту, тем не менее глядя на Сэма,- но уж больно нетерпеливые во всем, что касается проработки планов.

-Но!..- попытался возмутиться Сэм и снова потерпел неудачу.

-Тайлер, это еще не все,- мрачно заявил Хант, закуривая.- Джонс там хоть и не как в малиннике, но Мак принес информацию, от которой даже у меня волосы встали дыбом, потому и нужен план захвата дома, а на это нужно время.

-И что может быть еще хуже, чем одна из нас в качестве проститутки?- Сэм похолодел от предчувствия, и оно его не обмануло.

-Еще один неприятный пункт – проститутка по имени Кристина,- Хант стиснул зубы, мрачнея как туча.

Дэйв и правда уехал, едва часы пробили семь. Саманта не видела, был ли с ним Гарибальди, но даже если и не был, ситуация была довольно простой – проникнуть в кабинет Дэйва, поискать информацию по Гарри Саксону, найти улики и свалить, если таковые будут.

В целом, первая часть плана удалась. Конечно, было бы куда проще просто сломать дверь вместе с замком, но нужно было оставить как можно меньше следов, так что пришлось вскрывать замок, а на это ушел почти час драгоценного времени. Все-таки навыков у нее было немного, если не считать пары мелких грешков.

Фото, про которое говорил Мак, не нашлось. Видимо, Дэйв его спрятал. Обыскав все документы с каким-то расчетами, Джонс пришла к выводу, что сутенер делал какие-то вычисления, прежде чем поставить на тотализатор. Это было странновато – тут были собачьи бои, забеги лошадей, даже футбольные матчи со странным, почему-то знакомым счетом. Саманта не была настолько футбольной болельщицей, чтобы выучить все матчи Юнайтед против Сити начиная с семидесятых годов, но что-то в итогах матчей было смутно знакомым. Еще интереснее было то, что матчи были спрогнозированы лет на десять вперед. Ерунда вроде бы, но как можно узнать исход матчей, скажем, на игру восьмидесятого года? Прогноз, не более того, тем более что рядом шли какие-то вычисления, графики и схемы. Дэйв был или настолько увлеченным фанатом тотализатора, или же слишком хорошо скрывал что-то важное под всеми этими вычислениями. Саманта настолько увлеклась созерцанием расчетов, что не заметила, как дверь кабинета приоткрылась.

-Он будет злиться,- сообщил чей-то голос. Джонс вздрогнула и выронила бумаги, обернувшись.

-Господи Иисусе! - выдохнула она, увидев перед собой девочку лет тринадцати.- Ты кто такая? Что ты здесь делаешь?

-Я Крис,- девочка стояла в дверном проеме, не заходя внутрь и не выходя из комнаты. – А ты Сэсси, верно?

-Верно,- Саманта быстро подняла с пола разлетевшиеся бумаги.- А что ты здесь делаешь?

-Работаю, как и ты,- девочка наконец решилась и вошла внутрь, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

-Кем? Цветочницей или дизайнером?

-Тем же, кем и ты,- девочка села на стол, глядя на старшую подругу сверху вниз.

-Что, жрицей любви? – фыркнула Саманта и тут же осеклась. Девочка Крис не выглядела так, как будто она шутила. Темные тени залегли под глазами, чистое личико было по-взрослому серьезно. – Ты не шутишь,- Джонс швырнула бумаги на стол и вгляделась в глаза девочки.

-Думаешь, я здесь рабыня и не могу сбежать?- без улыбки поинтересовалась Крис. Джонс нерешительно пожала плечами.- Мне, как и тебе, некуда идти.

-Мне есть куда,- тихо ответила Саманта.

-Что ты тогда здесь делаешь?

Джонс не стала отвечать. Что бы она могла ответить девочке-проститутке? Что она на задании? Что единственное, что ей здесь надо, это добыть информацию по погибшему пареньку, имевшему отношение к Джину Ханту?

-Работаю,- согласилась с мнением Кристины Саманта. – Почему я тебя не видела? Тебя нет в каталоге, верно?

-Как и тебя,- заметила девочка, как-то подозрительно пристально изучая Джонс.

Разговор не клеился. Девочка была не особенно разговорчива и совершенно не шла на контакт.

-Значит, ты не желаешь выбраться отсюда?- уточнила Саманта, разглядывая девочку – хорошенькое личико, чистая кожа, ни грамма косметики, коротенькая юбчонка, кофточка. Сладкая конфетка для извращенца.

-А есть куда?- безразлично поболтала ногами девочка.

-Ты работала на улице?

-Нет,- коротко ответила девочка. Подумав, она добавила:- Жила.

Ах вон оно что! Бродячий котенок приобрел дом, пусть и ценой своей свободы.

-Можно жить в детском доме,- предположила Джонс, чувствуя себя идиоткой – до того мрачным взглядом одарила ее девочка.

-Ты бы там жила?- спросила Кристина.

-Нет,- призналась Джонс.- Я понимаю тебя, но быть проституткой, продавать свое тело за еду, жилье… Сколько тебе? Тринадцать? Четырнадцать?

-Двенадцать.

-А родители?

-Нет.

Девочка повернулась, разглядывая бумаги.

-Что это?

-Игры на тотализаторе: ипподром, собаки, футбол…

-Я знаю, что такое тотализатор,- перебила девочка, пристально глядя на расчеты.- Хм, странно, это на 1975 год.

Джонс промолчала, наблюдая за девочкой.

-Что ты ищешь здесь? – спросила та, забрав два листка и сунув их за пазуху.

-Это не дело девочки,- заметила Саманта.

-Я тут не в куклы играю, а работаю, - ледяным тоном ответила Крис.

Она думает, что Джонс воспринимает ее как ребенка, а не как взрослую личность, поняла Саманта, потому и такой тон.

-Мой шеф не хотел меня внедрять сюда,- доверилась Джонс, осознав, что чем честнее она будет с девочкой, тем крепче будет связь и возможно даже, что Крис оттает и начнет говорить больше, чем односложными фразами.

-Почему ты тогда здесь?

-Я так решила. Я упрямая. Дело не в нем, то есть вообще-то именно в нем. Мой шеф потерял близкого друга, а у нас есть предположение, что к этому причастен Дэвид.

-Гарри?- девочка отвела глаза.

-Ты знаешь Гарри?- удивилась Саманта.

-Не знаю, просто слышала,- тон голоса Крис потеплел на полградуса. – Дэйв говорил про него и то фото, где они вместе…

-Ты видела это фото? Где оно? – Саманта насторожилась.

-Он его прячет,- Крис спрыгнула со стола. – Кстати, если хочешь знать, Дэйв сволочь, каких мало, но он хотя бы как-то заботится обо мне.

-Он сутенер,- напомнила Джонс. – Он пользуется тобой.

-А твой шеф тобой нет, коп?

-Я не коп.

-Ну да, а я не проститутка,- Крис обошла стол.

Саманта растерялась. Не так уж часто кому-то вообще удавалось вот так вывести ее из равновесия, но в этом мире хватало проблем и необъяснимых явлений. Вполне возможно, что Кристина могла оказаться такой же загадкой.

-Он держит тебя взаперти,- напомнила Джонс.

-Не он,- поправила Крис.- Я так решила сама. Мне так безопаснее.

-Почему? Ты чего-то боишься?

Девочка одарила ее тяжелым взглядом.

-Людей. Ты точно коп?

-Нет,- окончательно опешила Саманта.- Ты так решила.

-А ты, значит, не стала меня разубеждать, да? – фыркнула Крис.

-Ты что, моя проснувшаяся совесть?

-Твоя совесть – проститутка двенадцати лет?

-Э… понятия не имею, но я многого не понимаю, хотя со многим наобщалась выше крыши, мне знаешь ли сложно судить о том, с чем я имею дело.

Крис выслушала тираду старшей подруги и снова фыркнула.

-Я могла бы уйти, если тебе это интересно,- сообщила она.

-Тогда если тебя ничего не держит, почему ты до сих пор здесь? – не поняла Джонс.

-Чтобы помочь тебе,- загадочно ответила девочка.

Саманта потерла переносицу. Час от часу не легче. То призраки, то души, то девочки… почему нельзя все сделать просто и легко доступно?

-Ты ждала меня?- на всякий случай повторила Саманта.

-Я ждала, когда можно будет войти в этот кабинет,- устало вздохнула Крис.- Я хочу вернуть долг. Мне нужны деньги, понимаешь?

-Не очень,- призналась Саманта.

-Здесь здорово, но я хочу начать новую жизнь, где не будет мужиков, сутенеров и секса за деньги,- рассудительно заметила Кристина.- Я могла бы сбежать, но у меня нет денег.

-А теперь что, они есть?

Крис похлопала себя по груди и подмигнула.

Ах вон оно что! Результаты тотализаторов! Это же просто клад! Умная девочка.

-Тогда что тебя еще здесь держит?- спросила Саманта, разведя руками.- Это безбедная жизнь до конца дней.

-Деньги, - веско уронила Крис.- Чтобы начать играть, мне нужны деньги.

Джонс, не задумываясь, сломала ящик стола. И напрасно, там было пусто.

-Не все так очевидно, как кажется на первый взгляд,- заметила девочка, подергав старшую подругу за рукав и кивнув на картину Босха на стене. Какому нормальному человеку пришло бы в голову вешать в рабочем кабинете иллюстрацию мучений грешников?

Хотя Крис оказалась права, за картиной оказался сейф.

-Но я не умею взламывать сейфы,- Джонс виновато обернулась к девочке.

-Не взламывай, просто открой, - подбодрила Крис. – Ну же, тебе же интересны все эти игры с разумом, верно? Ты умная девочка, ты многое можешь.

Саманта даже не успела подумать, для чего ей вообще помогать странной девочке, за каким чертом она вот так преспокойно следует ее указаниям и кто вообще такая эта не слишком-то разговорчивая двенадцатилетняя проститутка с логикой, едва ли доступной для такого возраста.

-Здесь какая-то комбинация,- Саманта рассмотрела замок. Барабанчики с цифрами, но подобрать сложно, если даже не знаешь, с чего начать. – Я никогда не сталкивалась с кодовыми замками,- она развела руками.- Я же…

-Введи хоть что-нибудь,- поторопила Крис, занервничав.- Давай же, ты же можешь.

-Я могу?- повторила Джонс тихо. – Зачем мне вообще ломать сейф сутенера и помогать тебе?- она развернулась лицом к девочке.- Это не мое дело, меня это вообще не интересует.

-Затем, что ты ищешь ответы на свои вопросы, верно?- взгляд Крис совершенно точно был не детским. Чертовщина какая-то, подумала Саманта. – Ты поможешь мне, а я – тебе. Я просто хочу вернуть долг, помочь тебе остаться, потому что тебя хотят остановить.

-Кто?

-Ты знаешь.

-И что? – поинтересовалась она осторожно.- Ответы в сейфе? Там что-то, что мне поможет? Я даже не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но ты слишком упорно меня просишь, даже требуешь помочь.

-Возможно, там ответы, но ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь,- уклончиво ответила Кристина.- Давай, Саманта.

Джонс нахмурилась.

-Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? Кто ты такая? Что, черт побери, вообще происходит? У вас тут что, агентурная сеть и за мной постоянно следят? – не выдержала она.

-Помогают, если точнее,- преспокойнейше согласилась Крис.- Или помогают, или мучают, а теперь будь пай-девочкой, открывай его.

-Да не буду я ничего открывать!- взбунтовалась Джонс.

-Ладно, - подняла руки Крис,- сдаюсь. Я свяжусь с твоим другом и передам, что ты в беде, когда придет время, если ты поможешь мне. Однажды, очень давно я совершила ошибку, за которую мне очень стыдно. Я попала сюда, но мне помогли, а теперь и я здесь для того, чтобы помочь. Теперь понимаешь?

-Не очень, но это наверное даже нормально,- хлопнула ресницами Саманта.- Ты очередной путешественник из Гайда?

-Не важно,- покачала головой Крис.- Уже не важно. У меня мало времени, Саманта, у меня его вообще нет. Если не поможешь мне, завтра я могу быть уже мертва, а ты будешь мучиться еще очень и очень долго, понимаешь?

-Знаешь, я вообще-то не слишком верю во все эти истории,- уже спокойно произнесла Джонс.- Строго говоря, я вообще ничего не понимаю, но у меня странное чувство, что потом как-нибудь пойму.

-Поймешь, обещаю,- кивнула Крис.- Прошу тебя, помоги мне, просто помоги мне, а я помогу тебе, обещаю.

Саманта даже не поняла, что поставило финальную точку, развеяв сомнение – то ли странноватый недо-рассказ странной девочки-шлюхи не разбери пойми откуда, то ли именно то, что она просила о помощи, но было понятно, что в какой-то точке времени ниточки определенных людей странным образом пересекаются с жизнью Джонс. Может быть, ее задача как раз помогать тем, кто просит ее о чем-то. В больнице ее просила душа Джона Доу, потом тот человек, что приходил навестить брата, Джин – молодой коп опять же… Генезис, буквально умолявший отпустить ее. Они просят и Джонс помогает.

Она повернулась к сейфу. Шесть барабанов с цифрами, миллионы комбинаций, но смысл ясен – это дата. Дата, которая что-то значит. Что-то и для кого-то.

Пальцы коснулись первого барабанчика – это может быть какая угодно цифра, тогда пусть это будет два. Два сердца, два человека, пара психов, пара друзей, двое очень одиноких защитника копов странного мира. Вторая - семь… Красивое счастливое число. Один и девять – год. Двадцатый век, это же логично, а логика – самая упертая в мире вещь. А дальше?

-Пожалуйста,- попросила сзади Кристина.

Пять - первое, что пришло в голову. Саманта замерла над последней. Почему-то хотелось поставить двойку или шестерку, но барабанчик встал на тройку, дверь сухо щелкнула и открылась.

Джонс отошла от стены, предоставив девочке возможность обчистить содержимое сейфа меньше чем за минуту.

-Спасибо,- поблагодарила Кристина, набив карманы банкнотами.- Я постараюсь помочь тебе, клянусь. Ты понимаешь?

-Нет,- Джонс села на стол, пустыми глазами глядя на посветлевшее лицо девочки. – Что я должна понимать?

-Ты нашла ответ и ты помогла мне. Спасибо.

-Да на здоровье,- отмахнулась Джонс. Все равно если она и поймет хоть что-то, то явно не сразу, а когда-нибудь потом, если эта Кристина в самом деле одна из ее наставников, каким был Генезис-Джин или старуха Мелисса.

-Теперь я могу уйти, - продолжила Крис.- Ты со мной?

-Я остаюсь, мне нужно найти ответ, я должна знать, кто и за что убил Гарри Саксона,- ответила Саманта.- Может, ты знаешь?

-Нет, извини,- девочка тряхнула волосами.- Могу я что-нибудь сделать для тебя взамен? На прощание, просто в благодарность.

-А что ты можешь?- развела руками Саманта.- Ты являешься с бухты-барахты, говоришь загадками, я ни черта не понимаю, вскрываю для тебя сейф… Я даже не знаю, для чего я вообще помогаю тебе.

-Я попросила, ты помогла,- заметила девочка. – Это взаимопомощь.

-Я тебя умоляю, еще скажи, что я пожалела тебя,- поморщилась Джонс.- Ладно, девочка-проститутка, беги отсюда, пока Дэйв не вернулся.

Крис вдруг подошла к Саманте и протянула ей руку.

-Ты лучше, чем ты о себе думаешь, но если ты станешь тем, кем можешь, ты все уничтожишь.

-Супер,- кисло улыбнулась Джонс.- Все стало намного понятнее.

-Однажды мне помогли, спасли мою жизнь, а теперь я спасаю жизнь хорошего человека в оплату долга,- Крис пожала руку Джонс.- Я знаю, что ты мучаешься, я хочу помочь, для этого мне придется нарушить закон, но я должна помочь.

Джонс вытащила свою руку из ладони девочки.

-Кто ты?- спросила она. – Ты меня знаешь, но это еще хоть как-то можно объяснить, но ты не ребенок, ты говоришь загадками, предлагаешь помощь и говоришь о том, что поможешь мне. Кто ты, Кристина?

-Я только хочу помочь тебе, я хочу прекратить мучения,- упрямо повторила девочка, отступая.- Я хочу помочь тебе остаться здесь, уйти оттуда.

-Откуда? – Джонс встала во весь рост. Крис отступала от нее медленно, вот она уже открыла дверь.- Крис, что происходит? – повторила Саманта громче.- Крис, ответь мне, кто ты, что происходит?

-Ты спасла мне жизнь, - девочка вышла из комнаты, держа руку на замке двери,- а я спасу тебя. Я освобожу тебя. Ты же хочешь свободы, верно? Я могу помочь, я помогу. Борись, Саманта, борись за свободу!

-Крис, кто ты? – едва не закричала Джонс, рванув к двери, но девочка оказалась быстрее, ловко захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Джонс.- Крис!

-То, что они с тобой делают – это бесчеловечно,- услышала она голос из-за двери.- Я намерена положить конец твоим страданиям.

-Крис! – Саманта ударила кулаком в дверь.- Крис, что происходит? Кто ты? О чем ты говоришь? Крис! Крис!

-Прости меня, Сэмми,- раздался голос откуда-то с небес. Джонс вздрогнула, отпрыгнув от двери, закрутилась на месте, силясь понять, что происходит, но голос был бесплотен.- Прости за все. Я намерена прекратить мучения. Борись, дорогая, сражайся до конца, не сдавайся.

-А-акх-х-х…- Саманта упала на колени, схватившись за горло – воздуха не хватало.

Тотчас же противно заверещали далекие аппараты жизнеобеспечения – Гайд снова напомнил о себе.

Время растянулось как жвачка, размылось, растерлось в порошок и взорвалось, потому что мозг перестал воспринимать реальность как реальную реальность, пространство рвалось в клочья, а миры перемешивались как стекляшки в калейдоскопе. Сколько длилась агония? Сколько длится время? Где грань пространства и мира?

Дверь открылась от мощного пинка, но удар принадлежал не Ханту. На пороге стоял Майкл Гарибальди, за которым маячил Дэйв.

-Так-так-так,- нараспев произнес Дэвид, подходя к девушке.- Снова неуемное любопытство, моя киска? Мамочка не научила дочурку не совать носик не в свои дела, а? – он наклонился над ней, доставая из кармана платок. Майк подал какой-то флакон.

-Что ты сделал с девочкой?- прохрипела Саманта, отталкивая руку мужчины и пытаясь отползти, но сил было мало и они быстро иссякали. Ноги как будто парализовало, онемение добиралось до рук. Какое знакомое ощущение беспомощности, противное, знакомое… такое до боли, до тошноты знакомое, нежеланное… и слишком знакомое…

-Девочкой?- повторил Дэйв.- Крис? Эта сучка все-таки обчистила меня, - почему-то совершенно не злобно улыбнулся он. – Я найду ее, моя дорогая, не волнуйся.

-Не трогай ее,- предупредила Саманта, отползая к столу и чувствуя, что тело уже сдается. Все должно было бы быть не так, ведь она-то думала, что когда она умрет в Гайде, здесь все наладится, а становилось только хуже.

-Далеко эта потаскушка не уйдет, зато ты можешь,- мужчина неспешно подошел к ней и с силой прижал к ее носу платок.- Морфий, - пояснил он.- Не страшно, даже если она сбежит, зато ты никуда не де-е-е-нешься-я-я…- сознание Саманты угасало, голос Тенна размазывался. Такое уже было. Дежа вю надоело хуже горькой редьки.

И снова дорога в две стороны и звездное небо над головой.

Джонс резко села на дороге и сразу же схватилась за горло. Она уже умерла? Она дышит, но все это уже настолько знакомо, что вызывает тошноту.

Пальцы нащупали сердечный пульс – сердце бьется… совсем уж непонятно. Это конец или нет? Что произошло? Что случилось в Гайде? Что сделала Кристина? Что сделал Дэвид?

-Что Вы сделали?!- раздался крик посреди тишины звездных сумерек. Окно открылось так неожиданно, что Джонс вскочила и отпрыгнула от него, не решаясь взглянуть, что там за крики.- Что Вы наделали, доктор Майерс?! Что. Вы. Натворили?!

Саманта ощутила, как сердце забилось с такой силой, что стало больно дышать. Тем не менее откуда-то взялись силы, чтобы подойти к окну и выглянуть в него. Палата. Ну конечно! Что там еще могло быть? Палата больницы, суетящиеся врачи около койки единственного пациента в боксе, верещащий как недорезанный поросенок аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких – вот откуда приступ удушья.

Какая-то смутно знакомая женщина – где Саманта могла видеть это лицо? – ломала руки, стоя в углу, оттиснутая медсестрами и охраной.

-Увести ее! - кричал какой-то тощий тип, брызжа слюной.- Арестовать немедленно! Это подсудное дело, доктор Майерс!

-Кристина, что на тебя нашло?- закричала на женщину вторая врач, хватая первую за плечи.- Крис, что ты наделала!

-Вы мучаете ее!- не выдержала первая.- Это незаконно! Все, что вы делаете с бедняжкой – это пытки! Это бесчеловечно!

-Увести!- бешено заорал мужчина, переключая аппараты заново.- ВОН!

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ!- завопила Саманта, поняв, что произошло.- Оставьте меня! Не трогайте! Отпустите меня! ДЖИ-И-ИН!

Звезды закружились в бешеном танце, тело девушки болезненно выгнулось и ее с размаху швырнуло обратно на дорогу.

-Джин... пожалуйста…- успела прошептать она.- Джин, помоги… помо…

Телефон в пабе ожил именно тогда, когда Сэм брал пиво для всех. Хант, Рей, сам Сэм и друг Ханта, Макинтош, как раз решили отдохнуть после кошмарного дня полной нервотрепки.

Разумеется, все кружки полетели на пол. Гайд уже давно не связывался со своим человеком, так что если это было сообщение оттуда, Сэм обязан был принять звонок. Он успел первым, даже опередив Нельсона, который так же потянулся к аппарату. А для чего Нельсон вообще хотел снять трубку? Вроде бы раньше такого не было.

-Алло?- произнес Сэм в трубку.

-Сэм?- взволнованно спросила трубка голосом Филлис.- Детектив Тайлер, шеф там?

-Шеф? Да,- растерялся Сэм.- Что-то слу?..

-Срочный вызов…- Доббс не успела договорить, а Сэм – дослушать. Хант, оказавшийся рядом, выхватил трубку.

-Да? Что?

-Шеф!- завопила трубка, задыхаясь.- Звонила какая-то девочка, она велела срочно найти тебя и передать сообщение…

-Да?- Сэм увидел, как Хант весь напрягся, и похолодел сам. Что еще стряслось?

-«Она в беде», это ее сообщение, шеф. Я понятия не имею, что это было, но я поду…

-Принял. Выезжаю,- Хант швырнул трубку и развернулся к коллегам.- Парни, живо на выход!

-Но шеф, рабочий день закончился,- попытался возразить Рей.

-Я сказал живо на выход!- рявкнул Хант.- Джонс в беде!

Сэма не было в пабе уже через секунду.

Сознание возвращалось очень медленно, голова болела так, что хотелось ее оторвать, перед глазами все плыло – чертов морфий. Чертов Дэйв, чертова Крис, дура набитая… чертова сама Джонс – не могла сразу понять, что все в этом мире имеет связь с Гайдом.

Ну конечно же, кем еще могла быть в семидесятых доктор Майерс? Двенадцатилетней девчонкой, которая подрабатывала проституткой, влипла в крупные неприятности, а потом кто-то ей помог, она накопила денег и выучилась на доктора, чтобы однажды нос к носу столкнуться с Джонс, чтобы обрубить все проводки и трубки к телу полностью парализованного тела пациента и дать ему… ей… дать ей спокойно умереть. Кристина Майерс была единственным человеком во всем мире, кто желал ей освобождения от вечных мук взаперти под наркотиками и стимуляторами, но даже эта попытка провалилась, Саманту снова спасли, вытащили того света… опять…

Она сама виновата. Джонс сама виновата, это страх настолько парализовал ее, что она принялась звать на помощь единственного, кто мог услышать ее крик. Джин, единственный понимающий ее полностью паренек – коп, хранитель заблудших душ и людей – копов.

Но почему дорога и звезды? Почему она постоянно попадает в то место? Там спокойно, хорошо, но там ей пока нет места, там есть что-то, что пока по какой-то причине не принимает ее до конца.

-Забирай все,- произнес голос Дэйва.- Собери все ценное и грузи в машину.

-Слушаюсь, шеф,- прогудел Майк.- А эту куда?

-Я сам разберусь,- распорядился Дэйв.- Шевелись уже!- прикрикнул он.

Голова Джонс отозвалась тяжелым гулом. Сердце билось где-то в горле, в голове настойчиво гремели барабаны на, будь они трижды прокляты, ритм четырех ударов. Всегда четыре удара, два сердца воедино – ее и того паренька, что всегда где-то рядом.

-Джин,- ей показалось, что она кричала, на самом же деле губы девушки едва шевелились.

Ее сильно дернули за руки, поволокли куда-то, на запястьях застегнулись наручники, но тело все равно не отзывалось, никак не реагировало, так что даже мощная хватка стальных обручей ровным счетом ничего не значила. Странно, сколько же она провела без сознания? Морфий так быстро не перестает действовать.

-Что, моя курочка, даже усыпить тебя толком не получается, верно?- прошептал ей на ухо Дэйв.- Ты всегда отличалась от остальных, не так ли? Всегда особенная, сплошная загадка, да, моя сахарная цыпочка?

-Отпусти… меня…- прошептала Саманта, с трудом разлепляя глаза и видя перед собой лишь размытый силуэт. Ну почему всегда одно и то же и страдает в первую очередь зрение и мозг?

-Не могу, моя дорогая,- жестко ответил мужчина и вдруг его голос стал жалким.- Я не могу, понимаешь? Не могу! Не хочу, чтобы все вернулось!

-Что? – шепнула Джонс, дурея от подступающей тошноты.- Дэвид, скажи, что?

-Я так хотел все исправить, я хотел все изменить, но не выходит!- застонал он, садясь рядом с девушкой и хватаясь за голову.- Полиция отравила мне жизнь, но я думал, что я могу все исправить, как это можешь ты. Ты, почему всегда ты?

-Не знаю,- едва пошевелила губами Джонс.- Я этого не просила. Я ничего не знаю, но я могу помочь, наверное.

-Никто не может!- застонал он.- Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, не хотел убивать его, но я должен был, должен!- он рванулся к ней, выхватывая из кармана какую-то тряпку и засовывая ее девушке в рот, после чего заклеивая ее рот куском скотча. От резкого движения кулон на шее мужчины зацепился за пуговицу и оборвался. Дэйв приблизил лицо к лицу девушки и прошептал ей в губы:- Я просто хотел начать все сначала, жить лучше, интереснее, получать больше, чем я заслуживал. Я хотел просто стать счастливее, девочка.

Спорить или дергаться было бесполезно – тело было парализовано то ли от влияния, будь он проклят, Гайда, то ли от действия морфия, который даже в своем обычном влиянии работал на нее как-то странно. Карие глаза мужчины были не безумны, а полны отчаянного желания жить и молили о помощи. Однажды Саманта уже видела эти глаза, но почему-то никогда не думала, что это один и тот же человек – никакой генетической экспертизы не нужно, ответ лежал на самом видном месте, только его никто не замечал.

Она замычала, но он уже отпрянул от нее, постоянно шепча:

-Я не настолько плохой, я просто хотел стать другим. Прости, девочка, прости меня…

И тем не менее он сбежал, заперев дверь.

Девочка в красном платье, держащая в руке игрушечного клоуна появилась сразу, едва закрылась дверь.

-Ты слишком много знаешь, Саманта,- наставительно сказала она. Джонс обессилено застонала – ее еще не хватало!- Ты могла бы освободиться, верно?- улыбнулась девочка.- Ты могла бы все, что угодно, но если ты рискнешь, ты потеряешь контроль и уже никогда не сможешь восстановиться. Ты разрушишь все, станешь тем, кем боишься стать, ты предашь все свои идеалы, закон, друзей… - она подошла ближе и наклонилась, глядя девушке в глаза.- Но если ты останешься здесь, ничего не предпримешь, ты умрешь,- еще шире улыбнулась девочка.- Так же, как он,- удовлетворенно тряхнула она белокурыми волосами, едва за дверью раздался выстрел и на пол грузно свалилось чье-то тело.- Тебе решать, Саманта. Не ошибись в выборе.

Джонс закрыла глаза, сопротивление бесполезно, чертова девчонка права – она не сможет выпустить Зверя, иначе ее друг, единственный человек в мире, кто понимал ее без слов, этого не выдержит. Несчастный парень, мертвый парень, но такой родной, такой замечательный человек, он проиграет ей, потому что она намного сильнее и мир падет. Его мир падет.

Она не позволит этому случиться и плевать, чем все кончится.

Кажется, девочка поняла ее мысли и улыбнулась еще гаже.

-Ты это чувствуешь, Саманта?- спросила она.- Чувствуешь этот запах? Решай быстрее. Тик-так, время идет,- запела она,- тик-так, кто-то умрет. Часики тикают, время – замри, часики тикают – живи или умри.

За дверью раздавались быстрые шаги, нос Саманты уловил запах бензина, а уши – чирканье зажигалки.

Память как будто вернулась в прошлое – короткое замыкание, Гайд, паралич, палата, телевизор и… Джин.

Она закрыла глаза. Будь что будет, но Зверь останется внутри. Одного раза вполне хватило, чтобы второго никогда не случилось. Ее друг будет в полной безопасности, что бы ни произошло.

Гори оно все…

Мак ехал на переднем сидении, Сэм и Рей сзади. Времени не было даже для вооружения, Хант послал все просьбы своих детективов в глубокое завтра и рванул так, что обоих на заднем сидении припечатало к спинке.

По сообщениям Мака, в доме Тенна была двенадцатилетняя проститутка Кристина – одного этого уже хватило бы, чтобы засадить сутенера пожизненно, если только Хант не пристрелил бы его на месте, но сложнее всего было то, что по короткому сообщению Филлис можно было бы предположить, что звонить могла именно эта девочка, а это уже само по себе означало очень большие проблемы для полиции. Кристина могла сбежать, но если она позвонила в полицию и потребовала передать Ханту послание, это означало только одно: сама Джонс попала в очень крупные неприятности, потому как ее гордость или глупость – Сэм точно был не уверен, что именно – не позволяли ей просить о помощи, если только дело действительно не пахло керосином. Видимо, Крис удалось сбежать и только так позвонить копам, потому как из дома это сделать было невозможно.

Однажды Джонс уже приказала бежать Энни, бросить ее саму, чтобы предупредить остальных, что ж, Джонс верна себе, на первом месте кто угодно, только не она сама. Глупая девчонка!

Сэм разозлился. Когда же уже она поймет, что если с ней что-то случится, по меньшей мере двое человек в этом чертовом мире никогда себе не простят ее потери. Сэм готов был молиться всем богам, только бы они успели. Это же Джонс, а где Джонс, там всегда вселенского размера катастрофа – не меньше. Чудо-женщина, притягивающая к себе привидений, красивых подонков и неприятности почти с одинаковой силой.

Кортина неслась с такой скоростью, что пассажиров бросало как щепки, и только мастерского владения рулем Ханта хватало, чтобы не слететь с дороги. Сэм прекрасно понимал своего шефа. Если не дай бог внепланово наступил второй кошмарный Новый Год, Хант бы этого не перенес как и сам Сэм. Все-таки, если что и умела Саманта, помимо своего умения ломать кости и не умения носить модные одежды, так это привязывать к себе людей так, что больно было даже думать, чтобы отдалиться от ее ураганной силы.

Получаса хватило, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от паба до дома. Пламя охватывало первый этаж, где-то наверху кричали женщины, но машин пожарных не было.

-870 - Альфа, ответьте!- ожила рация.

-Альфа, слушаю!- рявкнул в рацию Мак.

-Преследую черную Ауди,- ответила рация.

-Поймай ее, сынок!- крикнул Хант, останавливая машину в переулке на безопасном расстоянии – если бы рвануло, машина бы уцелела.

Сэм даже не успел обозвать его щепетильным ублюдком – не хватило времени.

Мак и Рей выбежали из машины первыми, следом бегом припустили Сэм и Хант.

Из дома выбежали две до смерти перепуганные молодые девушки, одетые лишь в полупрозрачные пеньюары. Сэм без раздумий рванул к ним, уводя на безопасное расстояние.

-Кто еще в доме?- кричал Сэм, понимая, что девушки просто не в том состоянии, чтобы ответить или понять, что до них пытаются донести.

-Мак!- раздался крик Ханта – Макинтош закрыл голову руками и влетел в дверь, скрываясь в пламени.

-Шеф, я иду внутрь!- решился и Рей.

-Нет, не смей!- вдруг осадил его Хант.

-Но там может быть Джонс,- попытался вразумить его сержант.

Сэм не понимал причин заминки шефа – он же должен был первым бежать вперед как ледокол, но он не двигался, как будто боялся. Нормальное чувство, но не когда внутри может быть женщина, а может даже и не одна.

Рей оглянулся на Сэма, как будто ожидая знака, но Сэм был занят с девушками.

Рей вбежал в дом.

-Помогите!- раздался нечеловеческий визг сверху. На крыше металась тонкая фигурка женщины.

Хант вдруг преобразился. Только что это был чуть ли не напуганный парень, а тут снова герой, ковбой, ураган и цунами в одном флаконе.

Еще миг и Хант скрылся в доме.

Даже дышать было больно. Огонь еще не добрался до кабинета – это было благодарением господним. Стекла целы, дверь крепкая, скорее Саманте угрожала бы смерть от удушения, чем от огня. Тело понемногу отходило от оцепенения, но тем не менее пошевелить удалось только одной ногой.

За дверью бушевал огонь, кричали девушки, раздавался топот ног, а потом она услышала голоса, которые узнала – Макинтош, Рей и Джин.

-Я на крышу за цыпой!- крикнул Хант.

-Осмотрю здесь!- ответил Мак.

-Я на второй этаж!- отозвался Рей.

А вот сейчас уже можно начинать паниковать, потому как если они уйдут и не найдут ее, они решат, что ее в доме нет, тогда она погибнет… нет, она хуже, чем погибнет.

-М-м-м! – кричать не выходило. Кляп плюс клейкая гадость на губах. Тело полупарализованное от действия морфия и чего-то там еще из Гайда, работает только одна нога, значит, ей и придется давать сигналы. Топать?

Она попробовала потопать, но выходило неубедительно и тихо – за криками снаружи ее жалкие потуги просто бы не услышали. Если бы дотянуться до вазы…

Руки, скованные над головой, наручники продернуты через батарею отопления – хорошо еще, что сейчас лето, иначе пришлось бы хуже, хотя… куда уж хуже: еще десять минут и она просто поджарится. Опять.

Можно ли быть всегда при смерти и всегда находить выход?

Поднять ногу было сложно, мышцы были как будто деревянными, но она дотянулась до чертовой вазы и разбила ее каблуком. Господи, больше никогда не высказываться дурно о каблуках! Да что там, больше никогда не сквернословить, прекратить половые контакты с пусть и красивыми, но мерзкими мужиками и посетить в конце-то концов церковь – замолить все грехи в прошлом и часть в будущем.

Дверь подергали снаружи.

-Есть кто? – спросили голос Макинтоша.

Этот не стал бы помогать, скорее полюбовался бы на ее смерть, но выбора особо не было – она затопала единственной работающей ногой в пол. Минута и дверь распахнулась, явив Джонс запыхавшегося мужчину.

Что там насчет «этот не стал бы»? Не-е-ет, этот не просто не стал бы, этот не просто полюбовался бы ее агонией, этот запер бы дверь и сказал остальным, что никого в доме больше нет… гаденыш!

Говорят, в глазах человека можно прочитать его душу, Джонс читала мужчину перед собой как открытую книгу – его прошлое и его будущее, его достижения и его предательства.

-Наверху никого нет!- крикнул Рей, скатываясь с лестницы второго этажа.

Макинтош как будто отмер и рванул к лежащей девушке, одним движением отрывая от ее рта клейкую ленту, вытаскивая кляп и отцепляя наручники – слава богу, что у него с собой ключи!

-Уходим!- огонь успел перебраться в кабинет, стоило его только открыть, языки пламени лизали картины, ковер, перебирались по стенам, подползая ближе.

-Идти можешь?- Мак потормошил девушку, но та не ответила – спазмы сдавили горло. – Вот же черт,- выругался он, поднимая ее на руки.

-Скорее!- поторопил Рей, накрывая их обоих чудом уцелевшим одеялом и помогая выбраться.

Саманта повернула голову – кабинет пожирал огонь, горело все.

-Бам!- шепнули губы девушки и окно взорвалось. Чертова девчонка, будь она проклята! Она не врала, говоря про Зверя. Если это – меньшее, что Джонс смогла сделать, если даже уроки Генезиса – ерунда, что тогда она на самом деле способна принести в этот мир?

-Сэмми!- Сэм принял ее из рук на руки.- Сэмми, говорить можешь?

-Ублюдок приковал ее наручниками и похоже вырубил морфином,- пояснил Мак ее качание головой и бестолковое открывание рта без звуков.

Хант несший полуголую девушку, одну из проституток - кажется Джеки - обернулся.

-Тайлер, шевелись! – крикнул он.- Тащи ее к машине!

Сэм поднял подругу и понес к Кортине. Полуголые девушки плакали навзрыд, стоя около приехавших машин полиции. Офицеры укутывали бедняг одеялами, вдалеке оглушающее орали сирены пожарных машин. Саманта снова повернула голову в сторону горящего дома.

Люди любят смотреть на воду или на огонь, но не когда это бушующая стихия вроде цунами или лесного пожара. Тогда это очень красиво, но слишком смертоносно.

-Бам!- снова шепнула она беззвучно. Уцелевшие окна взорвались брызгами стекла.

Далеко не шалость, даже не проверка сил. Зверь внутри сонно заворчал, просыпаясь – в точности как раньше, когда она едва не… господи, она же может поубивать всех!

-Тайлер!- крикнул Хант, сгружая свою ношу на руки подъехавшим врачам.- Тайлер, сюда!

Саманта закрыла глаза. Полный контроль над разумом или первым пострадает ее друг, а потом… боже сохрани остальных!

-Детка? Джонс? – пальцы, затянутые в перчатки, похлопали ее по щекам – она открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Хантом.- Не смей так больше пугать!- выдохнул он, открывая дверь Кортины.- Сэм, клади на заднее.

-Нет,- выдохнула она, даже не осознавая, что голос теперь вернулся, что тело снова начало отзываться на команды мозга. Черта с два Гайд ее получит! – Не надо, я в порядке,- она обняла Сэма за шею и встала на ноги.

-Джонс, не дури,- нахмурился Хант.- Хватит играть в героиню, ты едва не погибла.

-Джин, его поймали!- крикнул Мак от ближайшей полицейской машины, говоря по рации.

-Я его на куски порву, ублюдка!- взъярился Хант. Саманта покачнулась, на короткий миг теряя сознания, и тому пришлось обхватить ее.- Детка!

-Не надо его рвать, шеф,- она снова приняла вертикальное положение, держась за него как за якорь.- Пожалуйста, оставь его мне.

-Он тебя чуть не убил!- снова начал яриться Хант.- Я по себе знаю, что справиться с тобой трудно, так что говнюк действовал запрещенными приемами, если смог приковать тебя наручниками и…

-Морфий,- коротко пояснила Саманта.- Я просто не была готова. Джин, пожалуйста, он нужен мне живым. Пока нужен живым,- поправилась она.- Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

-Он пристрелил своего охранника, детка, так что осторожнее с этим психом,- разрешил Хант.

-Кто вас вызвал?- спросила Джонс.

-В управление позвонила какая-то девчонка…

-Это Крис, - удовлетворенно кивнула Саманта. – Где она, знаешь?

-Нет, в доме пусто, мы вывели всех женщин. Думаю, она сбежала.

Хант стиснул зубы.

-Хорошо,- снова кивнула Саманта.- Все хорошо, хоть ничего и не получилось.

-Что? Что не получилось? Я едва не слетел с дороги, когда ехал сюда, а ты говоришь «не получилось»?!- не поверил своим ушам он.

-Шеф, ничего еще не кончено, пока я жива,- серьезно ответила девушка, проведя ладонью по его щеке, измазанной в саже. Тот замолчал, с каким-то странным выражением лица глядя на нее, будто на привидение или ангела господня, спустившегося с небес, дабы возвестить, что Судный день наступил минуты две назад и все грешники приглашаются в зал заседания Суда. – Это одна большая проблема, шеф, но хуже всего то, что проблема всегда во мне.

-У тебя шок,- первым отмер Сэм, до сих пор молча слушавший их разговоры и следящий за работой пожарных.

-Ты справишься,- произнес Хант.- Мы справимся, цыпа. Мы команда, верно?

Она отвела взгляд.

Три машины подъехали в начало улицы – парковаться было просто негде из-за машин полиции, пожарных и медиков.

-Я убью его!- раненым буйволом взревел Хант. Сэм едва успел перехватить его.

-Шеф, не надо!

-Шеф, пожалуйста! – поддержала Саманта, вставая у того на пути. В лучшем случае Хант бы просто смел их обоих со своего пути, в худшем…

Но он остановился, бешено вращая глазами на вышедшего из машины человека в наручниках в сопровождении копов.

-Джонс, ты никогда не найдешь свой Грааль! Слышишь, Джонс? Ты не найдешь его!

Дэвид страшно кричал, копы одергивали его, заламывали руки, но вели к Кортине.

Но зачем его переводить из одной машины в другую?

-О чем это он?- покосился Хант на девушку.

-Джонс, Грааль,- повторила она.- Ничего, пустые слова.

-У меня иное мнение, мисс,- вставил Макинтош, подходя к компании.- Я прав? Вы наверняка что-то поняли.

-Постойте!- Джонс тут же бросилась к арестованному.- Погодите, прошу вас, постойте! Можете подождать в стороне?- обратилась она к копам.- Это ненадолго и я лично прослежу, чтобы он сел в машину.

Копы отошли в сторону, переговариваясь.

-Один лишь вопрос, Дэвид,- попросила Саманта.- Или мне называть тебя Гарри Саксон?

-О, - улыбнулся мужчина,- да ты просто уникально умна, Джонс. Почти как Индиана, только еще круче. Смогла выбраться живой и невредимой как Гудини. Не человек, а машина,- горько усмехнулся он.

-Спасибо, но я…

-Парапсихология, а? Телепатия? Телекинез? Чем ты там владеешь, супер-женщина?

-Знанием людей и будущего,- спокойно ответила Джонс.- Гарри, зачем ты пытался изменить будущее? Ты бы ничего не добился, это нереально.

-Нереально, если это не ты, да, Джонс? – с издевкой спросил Саксон. – Ты не особо-то удивилась, узнав, что я знаю и всегда знал, кто ты.

-Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, а между тем, времени у тебя немного,- никак не отреагировала на выпад Саманта.- Я не дура, Гарри, у тебя в кабинете вырезки из газеты за прошлый год, ты не мог не знать кто я.

-Ты умная девочка, ты же сама все знаешь и умеешь, не зря же я выбрал из всех сучек именно тебя.

-Странноватый комплимент. Ну да ладно, я могу уйти, тебя засунут в тюрьму, где ты проведешь очень много времени наедине с каким-нибудь милый парнем по кличке Снежинка или Душечка.

-Думаешь, ты меня напугала?- Гарри сузил глаза.- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Ты даже не представляешь себе, что я вытерпел, что я… Ты даже не поймешь, если я тебе скажу.

-Эти парни отошли по моей просьбе, но я повторю, что времени у тебя мало. Я очень понятлива и я могу помочь тебе.

Саксон фыркнул.

-Восьмидесятые, а?- спросила Саманта. Мужчина неверяще взглянул на нее.- Что, не угадала? Начало девяностых? Индиана Джонс был именно тогда – восьмидесятые-девяностые. Святой Грааль он искал как раз в конце восьмидесятых.

-Восемьдесят девятый,- поправил Гарри. – Год выхода фильма – восемьдесят девятый. Так значит, это правда, значит, я не один такой?

-Гайд, верно? Могу успокоить или огорчить: ты никогда не был одинок, но если позволишь, я ускорю процесс откровений,- она протянула к нему руку.- Это не больно, не бойся.

Он не стал сопротивляться.

Картины заплясали перед глазами как в сумасшедшем калейдоскопе с невероятной скоростью – разумеется, не было никакого Джина Ханта, был вполне милый коп из констеблей, был Гэри, умерший от передозировки и было еще кое-что… в тот день, когда Гарри после долгого бунта против единственного друга в лице того копа, Джорджа Сэмюэла, решился обратиться к нему за помощью, в тот день решилась судьба молодого Саксона. После этого Гарри поступил в полицию, полностью изменился, изменил жизнь… как он думал, но жизнь все равно пошла под откос. На глазах молодого констебля совершались сделки – копы брали взятки, подтасовывали факты, словом… Гарри хотел бы что-то изменить? Ни одной минуты. Он отчаянно желал выбраться из бедности, иметь больше денег, больше возможностей, быстрее подниматься по карьерной лестнице. Даже его девушка, Молли Уоткинс, которую он встретил два года спустя, бросила его. Причиной же были деньги, а точнее как и всегда их отсутствие. Гарри жалел и ненавидел свое решение стать копом, которое, как он думал, сломало ему жизнь. И как результат, Гарри Саксон спился в полном одиночестве, был уволен из полиции, а в две тысячи седьмом он уснул в своей квартире, открыв на кухне газ.

Очнулся он уже здесь, толком ничего не понимая, но горя энтузиазмом изменить собственную историю жизни. Это-то и стало ловушкой. Никакого Джорджа Сэмюэла не было, вместо него был Джин Хант, странноватый ковбой, взявший на себя ответственность и приглядывающий за братьями Саксонами. Гарри никогда не думал, что мог бы убить самого себя – он прекрасно понимал, что это слишком рискованный шаг, тем не менее, за три года жизни в этом мире прошлого он свыкся с мыслью о том, что изменить можно все и начал зарабатывать деньги. Неплохо зная результаты скачек, он, как в том кино про парня и чокнутого профессора на летающей машине времени, начал играть на тотализаторе, за неполный год поднявшись на весьма приличную высоту и сколотив состояние. Брал немного, чтобы не светиться везучестью, иногда позволял себе спустить все, зная, что потом получит больше, словом, играл профессионально.

Найти молодого Гарри было нетрудно. Сложнее было переступить через себя, ведь все говорило о том, что Время порвется, стоит только встретить самого себя, однако ничего подобного не случилось, Гарри-младший недоуменно смотрел на себя старшего, даже не подозревая, что однажды он сам пустит себе пулю в грудь. Молодой Саксон быстро вникал в бизнес, схватывал все налету и прибавил к счету старшего товарища пару нулей, но в день Икс, как и уже было, Гарри решил бросить бизнес и уйти, чтобы попросить помощи у Ханта, а Гарри-старший, выбравший себе псевдоним Дэвид Тенн, решил не дать ему уйти и снова пустить свою жизнь под откос. Пуля оборвала жизнь парня, старший выжил, никуда не исчез, но при этом его состояние продолжало множиться. Это был счастливый билет и Гарри решил, что дело сделано до того момента, как увидел Джонс.

Само собой, что он знал про нее, читал и смотрел новости, ее лицо было словно выжжено в его глазах. Это было желание одинокого неудачника – просто поиметь красивую и сильную женщину, поиметь копа и всю полицию в ее лице, поиметь и ее шефа, этого ублюдка, что гонялся за ним…

Саманта убрала руку и отвела глаза.

-Мне жаль, что ты думал, будто можешь что-то изменить,- сказала она. – И мне вдвойне жаль, что ты убил парня. Это действительно убийство, даже если судить с точки зрения этики, морали, или чего там еще? Даже не знаю, как это классифицировать. Глупость, наверное.

-Я никогда не знал человека по имени Джин Хант, - Гарри звякнул наручниками.- Его просто не могло здесь быть, я хорошо помню это время и этих копов.

-Джин всегда там, где он нужен,- она закусила губу.- Он как частица справедливости, помощи в каждом копе Великобритании.

-И во мне?

-И в тебе. И во мне, я надеюсь. У тебя есть шанс освободиться, - она чуть кивнула на его пояс. Гарри сглотнул.

-Откуда?..

-Я знаю многое, как ты и сказал. Я многое могу, как ты сказал, но единственное, чего я не могу – это предотвратить смерти, но я их чувствую как ищейка. Знаешь, что тебя выдало? Нет, не думай, ты прекрасно сыграл свою партию – Дэвид Тенн, новая личность, внешне ты не особо похож на бедолагу-паренька, которого грохнул, нахальство, развязность, вся эта хрень с жестокостью к женщинам. Кстати, за вовлечение в проституцию несовершеннолетней тебя посадят к убийцам со стажем. На зоне свои порядки.

-Так что меня выдало?- мужчина пристально всмотрелся в лицо девушки.

-Ты сентиментальный дурак, Гарри. Фото. Те фото в твоей комнате – молодой Саксон и буквы G и S, написанные на его руке.

-И что?

-А ничего,- она кивнула на его грудь. В вороте распахнутой рубашки блеснула цепочка. Уже без кулона, он остался в доме на полу. – Чтобы не забыть кто ты или просто так? Твой кулон и эти две буквы G и S, ты думал, что я не пойму? Ты носил кулон не со своими инициалами? Не держи меня за дуру, Гарри. Так для чего тебе это было нужно?

-Чтобы помнить, кто я, - он отвел глаза.

-Ты знал, что я бывший коп, но ты думал, что сможешь обмануть меня.

-И я коп, Джонс,- повисло недолгое молчание. - И что теперь будет? Я смогу все исправить?

-Я уже сказала, что будет, и нет, чтобы что-то исправить, нужно было что-то изменить, а ты ничего не изменил, уничтожив в своей душе частицу добра в виде себя самого младше возрастом. Ты крупно влип, но я, лично Я даю тебе шанс уйти и не мучиться.

Он отвел глаза, облизнул сухие губы и кивнул.

-Люди пострадают,- глухо произнес он.

-Я их отведу,- пообещала Саманта.- Сколько тебе нужно времени?

-Тридцать секунд. Ты… ты мне поможешь?

Она взглянула в его глаза – он не отвел взгляд.

-Это мой долг. Это моя работа. Ты здорово напортачил, ты причинил боль моему шефу, ты должен понимать, что я такое простить не могу. Не сможешь сам – справлюсь я.

-И… понимаю, что прозвучит глупо, но… - он снова облизнул губы,- твой шеф… пусть он выпьет за того парня, погибшего на его руках.

Девушка покивала.

-Он выпьет, обещаю.

-А?..

Она медленно покачала головой.

-Я не поминаю, Гарри. Готов? Тогда залезай в машину, у тебя тридцать секунд.

В какой-то момент, в его глазах мелькнуло превосходство – он бы мог сбежать, обмануть, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что уйти ему не дадут. Девушка с хваткой Цербера загнала бы его как зайца. Никакое адское пламя не взяло бы эту сучку. Никакие райские кущи не приняли бы.

-Эй, Индиана,- позвал он, запрыгивая в машину. Саманта подняла голову.- Грааль существует, как думаешь?

-Думаю, да,- коротко ответила она, закрывая дверь машины.- Джентльмены, можно вас на минутку?- позвала она, поманив двух полицейских в сторону Ханта.- Пару слов в напутствие,- сказала она, увлекая их и мысленно отсчитывая секунды.- Мне кажется, я имею право попросить о небольшой услуге и как коллега, и как определенного рода жертва.

-Мэм?- спросил один.

-Джонс, чего ты там с ним еще треп развела?- поморщился Хант, оглядывая ее снизу доверху, когда она приблизилась.- Какого вообще хрена ты усадила его в ту машину, а не в мой багажник?

-Уточняла детали, прости, что задержалась, и багажник – не самое лучшее место для транспортировки преступника, шеф. Итак, господа…- она завела обоих мужчин за угол и поманила шефа. Тот с недоумением покосился на Мака, но возникать не стал и облокотился о Кортину.

-Мэм, что Вы хотели сказать?- напомнил второй коп.

-Когда-то арестованный был неплохим человеком,- Саманта сделала шаг назад, выходя из-за угла на улицу и оглядываясь на машину. Оставалось меньше пяти секунд.- Он думал, что деньги делают мир и жизненный выбор,- она взглянула на Чарльза,- он думал, что доверие ничего не стоит,- на Ханта,- что жизнь – игрушка. Он ошибся, но я его простила.

Машина полиции взорвалась. Люди рванули к ней – Хант, Макинтош и двое копов в форме, но Саманта даже не пошевелилась, глядя на языки пламени. Гарри был умен не только в игре, он смог собрать пояс смертника. Странно, что его не обыскали при аресте. Собирался ли он активировать его или нет – это был вопрос, но короткий разговор с Джонс уверил его в том, что он сможет, хоть и не так, как рассчитывал изначально. Тюрьма на остаток жизни здесь ему не улыбалась. Все-таки, в его сердце осталась капля чести, ведь он попросил увести людей от места взрыва, чтобы никого не зацепить, а сперва он хотел выставить себя мучеником и подорваться вместе со всеми, со всеми копами, так глубоко ненавистными ему, еще когда его нагоняли, но рука дрогнула, пояс не был активирован, а теперь он получил прямой приказ и прощение, пусть и не до конца.

-Что толку от знаний, когда я не могу никого спасти, а могу лишь убить?- горько прошептала Саманта, глядя на огонь. Гарри Саксон погиб. Дважды ли, трижды, ведь в будущем его тело нашли лишь несколько часов спустя, когда взволнованные запахом газа соседи вызвали спасателей. Гарри убил не молодого себя, он разрушил свою душу, он хотел получить то, чего никогда не имел, но он даже не понял, что историю он не перепишет, а только сможет сделать видимость того, что он что-то может, что что-то держит в своих руках, когда он никогда и ничего бы не удержал, поскольку это было не в его власти. Он – не Джонс. Даже он случайно ли, намеренно ли произнес эту фразу – он не Джонс. Выходит, что она действительно может менять свое будущее за счет того, что ее в этом времени попросту нет. Дыра в пространстве и времени, лучшая фора из всех существующих. Редчайший шанс изменить что-то в своей судьбе. Вот только она даже не помнила, что именно.

А еще она действительно чувствует смерть и все, на что хватает ее способностей как в отношении прошлого, так и в отношении будущего – это знать момент смерти человека, знать, как он умрет и не уметь ничего изменить.

Люди кричали, пожарные принялись тушить пожар и в доме, и на останках машины, хотя и без этого было понятно, что Дэвид Тенн погиб и унес свою тайну в могилу. Конечно, он не был хорошим человеком, даже его покаяние перед смертью ничего не изменило на чаше весов, однако, если Страшный Суд все-таки есть, на одной чаше останется крупинка его совести за спасение двух офицеров полиции, но перевесит все равно другая, где есть несовершеннолетняя девочка-проститутка, которая вырастет и попытается помочь пациентке в больнице уйти из жизни, хоть и безрезультатно, убийство, предательство и боль, причиненные им людям.

В пламени Саманта явственно увидела согбенную фигуру на коленях – совсем как Крис и Рей в будущем увидят своего шкипера Вива. Чудес не бывает, за все нужно платить и Гарри заплатил.

Она развернулась и пошла по дороге прочь. Все равно она уже ничем и никому не поможет, свое дело она выполнила, убийца несчастного паренька найден и наказан, правосудие свершилось, а ей лишь остается пировать на руинах как распоследнему стервятнику.

Быстрые шаги и хватка на ее локте притормозили ее шаг.

-Ты знала, верно?- прошипел Макинтош ей в лицо.- Ты знала, что он взорвет себя и потому увела людей?

-Убийца найден и уничтожен, как того хотел Хант,- она резко высвободилась из не слишком нежной хватки.- Решишь читать мне нотации, когда ты выставил себя героем только в глазах Рея?

-Я спас тебя!- мужчина ткнул в нее пальцем.

-Я читала тебя как открытую книгу,- взъярилась девушка, наступая на него и толкая его в грудь.- Ты стоял, раздумывая, стоит ли вообще отцеплять наручники, но тут появился Рей и тебе пришлось, иначе ты стал бы меньше, чем никем в его глазах и глазах Ханта. Не смей указывать мне на правосудие и мораль, продажный коп! – зарычала она.- Одному человеку хватило мужества искупить свои грехи перед Джином,- она ткнула пальцем в сторону пожарных, заливающих машину пеной.- А у тебя достанет мужества решить вопрос так же, когда Хант поймет, что ты за дерьма кусок?

-Ты все знала!- не сдавался он.

-Я знаю очень многое, и я знаю, к примеру, что ты ненавидишь меня до колик в печенках, так же возненавидишь другую женщину, любого человека, кто будет настолько близок Джину как друг и помощник. Ты предупрежден, Мак, разобьешь ему сердце – я разобью тебе лицо и вырву твою душу зубами.

-Я спас твою шкуру!- он больно ткнул в ее грудь.

-А я спасаю твою прямо сейчас словами о твоем будущем,- она ответила тем же.- Передай Джину, что у меня есть дела,- бросила она, пристально взглянув в глаза мужчины, разворачиваясь и быстро уходя.

-Сука!- с ненавистью выплюнул Макинтош.


	105. Chapter 105

Дело закрыли поздно ночью. Команда собралась в офисе в полном составе, включая, Чарльза и Саманту.

Как и предполагалось, двенадцатилетняя Кристина просто исчезла – ни следов девочки, ни каких бы то ни было документов, ни даже свидетелей не нашлось. Впрочем, ни Хант, ни Джонс особенно волноваться не стали, предоставив эту занимательную часть Тайлеру.

-Однажды друг предал друга,- заговорил Хант, когда все стаканы были наполнены.- И тогда второго распяли на кресте, а предатель повесился на ближайшем суку. Мы все временами переходим черту преданности и доверия, но важно не то, что мы переходим ее, а то, что вовремя можем вернуться и все исправить. Но есть и моменты, делающие нас теми, кто мы есть, это история, записанная где-то в Книге Бытия. Сегодня мы закрыли еще одно дело о предательстве и дружбе, и я больше не желаю, чтобы это повторилось. За доверие друг другу, дамы и господа!- он поднял свой стакан.

-За доверие!- раздались голоса вокруг.

-И за Гарри Саксона,- предложил Мак.

-И за Гарри,- согласился Хант.

Саманта молча проглотила виски.

Пришедший Крис выглядел серо, Энни старалась не смотреть на него, Рей ни на кого не глядя кусал губы и отводил глаза, стоило только шефу взглянуть на него.

Перед этими своеобразными поминками, всем пришлось выдержать жуткие разборки между Тайлером и Джонс, между Хантом и Скелтоном, между Макинтошем и Джонс, и между Хантом и Джонс. Секреты были у всех, но все держали их в себе. Саманта не могла сказать о том, что было между ней и Маком – ни о его появлении в публичном доме, ни о беседе, ни даже о том, как просила у него помощи, и тем более не о том, как он размышлял, стоит ли ее спасать или выгоднее бросить и уйти. Мак не спешил делиться с Хантом своими секретами о масонской ложе, о своих делишках в Лондоне и о том, чем он занимается помимо работы в полиции. Сэм ничего не понимал между Джонс и Хантом, злился и требовал, наконец, раскрытия карт обоих. А Хант молчал по своим причинам. Саманта точно знала, что Гарри говорил правду про своего попечителя, это не мог быть Джин, однако, он им был здесь и сейчас. Быть может, правой оказалась она – однажды она видела откровения Алекс Дрейк из будущего. По ее словам, когда взорвалась машина ее родителей, рядом с ней оказался ее дядя, взяв ее за руку, но в этом мире маленькую Алекс защитил именно Джин, которого никак там быть не могло. Джин был там, где он был нужен. Он постоянно повторял эту фразу, значит, и Саманта не покривила душой, сказав, что он вполне может быть тем полицейским или в принципе тем человеком, кто помогает людям на данный момент в минуту опасности. Почему бы и нет? В конце концов, кого именно она позвала, когда стало невыносимо? Джина-шефа или Джина-друга?

-Э… мэм, - Крис потоптался около Джонс, тиская в руке пустой стакан,- можно поговорить с Вами?

-Почему ты всегда так говоришь со мной, как будто я тебя до смерти пугаю?- чуть улыбнулась девушка.- Я не кусаюсь, Крис, расслабься.

-Я знаю, но это другое. Я хотел извиниться один на один… и сказать спасибо, что защитили от шефа. Он бы убил меня.

-Нет, чуть отделал, но не прибил бы, он слишком переживает за тебя,- заверила Саманта.- И открою страшный секрет – я тоже.

-Вы сказали про долг…

-Не бери в голову, я была на нервах.

-Нет, я не про это. Вы постоянно думали, что должны мне чем-то отплатить?

Саманта ответила не сразу.

-Отчасти, а отчасти нет. Крис, послушай меня, ты молод, в чем-то опытен, в чем-то нет, а я сильнее, только уж не обижайся, я могу защитить не только от кулаков Ханта, но и от глупостей. Шеф – прекрасный человек, только ему не говори, а то он прибьет нас обоих,- она усмехнулась, лицо молодого детектива посветлело от робкой улыбки.- Однажды ты найдешь в себе силы заявить о своей силе и своем выборе пути, поверь мне.

-Не знаю, мэм, это невозможно без уверенности в себе, а у меня не ладятся отношения даже с девушками,- он неуверенно пожал плечами.

-Не торопись, все будет. Девушка будет, уверенность будет и много работы тоже будет. Просто живи и знай, что твою спину всегда прикрывает кто-то сильный,- она похлопала его по плечу.

-Вы?

-Не я – шеф.

-Спасибо, мэм,- он протянул ей руку.

-Глупый,- Саманта притянула его в объятия и чуть сжала.

-Сегодня ночь объятий, Джонс? – хмуро спросил Рей.

-Небольшое дружеское объятие,- Саманта выпустила Криса.- Неважно выглядишь, кстати.

Энни поставила свой стакан на стол и незаметно покинула офис – Джонс проследила взглядом и кивнула ей на прощание.

-Устал как собака,- он потер глаза.- Хочу свалиться на кровать и проспать неделю.

Сэм, о чем-то говоривший с Хантом и Маком, так же поставил свой стакан, кивнул обоим и ушел за Энни, ни на кого больше не глядя.

-Уже час ночи,- объявил Хант.- Предлагаю всем расходиться по домам.

Офицеры начали прощаться.

-Отдохни, Рей,- посоветовала Саманта, чуть прикоснувшись к его руке.- Ты не заболел?

-Джонс, умоляю, не включай мамочку,- поморщился тот.- Просто устал. Высплюсь, утром буду чувствовать себя человеком.

-Спасибо, Рей,- однако, Саманта не отпустила его.

-За что?- он оглянулся на нее.- Я вроде как ничего и не сделал для тебя.

-Ты был рядом в нужный момент, этого достаточно. Если бы не ты, я была бы сейчас очень далеко отсюда,- все равно он бы не понял, но ведь если бы она погибла здесь, она бы вернулась в Гайд.

-Ох, ты же сейчас не полезешь обниматься?

-Не полезу, я тоже жутко устала, потому сил на объятия больше нет – все ушли на Криса.

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта,- пожелал Рей, выходя за дверь.

В офисе остались трое – двое мужчин и Джонс.

-У меня поезд утром в шесть,- Макинтош поставил свой стакан на стол рядом с остальными.- Хочу немного подремать до возвращения в Лондон.

-Да брось!- возмутился Хант.- Где старина Мак, с которым мы пили ночи напролет? Цыпа же вроде как еще не поблагодарила тебя за спасение, верно?

Джонс промолчала.

-Мне и правда пора, Джин,- Чарльз подмигнул Джонс и протянул другу руку.- Мисс Тайлер-Джонс уже благодарила меня как могла. Звони если что, Джин.

-Не пропадай,- Хант ответил рукопожатием.

-Леди,- Мак склонился к руке девушки и коротко поцеловал ее пальцы.

-Сэр,- вежливо ответила Саманта, чуть кивнув на его прощание.- Скатер… Счастливого пути, сэр.

-Спасибо, - Макинтош коротко кивнул Ханту и так же вышел.

-Ну что, остались мы вдвоем?- Хант поднял полупустую бутылку.- По домам?

-Не хочется,- честно признала Саманта.- Столько всего свалилось за эти дни, столько мерзости, интриг, гнили…

-Не приукрашай реальность, принцесса,- Хант налил себе и девушке.- Так и не скажешь, о чем вы там шептались с Тенном?

-Я сказала, что у нас премьер-министром будет женщина,- увильнула Джонс,- а он не выдержал такого откровения. Печально.

-Не то слово,- кивнул Хант.- Готов рыдать. А с Маком что за терки?

-С чего ты взял? У нас дипломатические отношения, все в пределах разумного.

-Это не политика, Саманта, это мой друг, которого я слишком хорошо знаю. И кроме того этот парень спас тебя.

-Как скажешь,- девушка подняла руки.- Что ж, дело закрыто, убийца сам мертв… ты доволен результатами?

-Не особенно,- Хант вдруг сгорбился, поник.

-Знаешь, есть люди, которые думают, что они могут что-то изменить в мире, даже в собственной судьбе или даже жизни, вот только они ошибаются – изменить можно то, на что есть доступ, не более.

-Ты о чем? – Хант причмокнул губами.

-Дэвид хотел изменить свою жизнь.

-И потому убил Гарри?

-Ну… Гарри мог бы порвать с ним, может быть даже стать копом, а дельцы и копы несовместимы, ты же знаешь.

-Власть и деньги сильно портят жизнь, детка, все верно, но откуда он мог знать, кем бы стал Гарри?

-В мире куча всего непознанного, Джин. Может быть, Дэвид был ясновидящим или… ну я не знаю…

-Врешь,- совершенно спокойно ответил Хант.

-Прости?

-Ты врешь про Тенна. Ты что-то знаешь, но не говоришь. Почему?

-Есть вещи, знать которые никому не нужно, прости, шеф.

-Но ты же их знаешь!

-Я – другое дело. Ты – другое дело. Ты же тоже не все мне говоришь, верно?

Он налил себе еще, потом подумал и подлил напарнице.

-Это другое.

-Джин, - Саманта стиснула стакан в ладони,- Скотт исчез,- она проследила реакцию Ханта. Ноль. Пустота.- Я приехала в Блэкпул, а там говорят, что он уволился, его двоюродная сестра сказала, что он взял билеты на поезд и уехал. Без всего, без вещей, совершенно пустым.

-И что?- Хант потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул.

-Ты был его другом.

-И что?

-Джин, хватит. Пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, где он. Его родня с ума сходит. Человек не может просто взять и исчезнуть.

-Не может,- согласился Хант.- И что дальше?

-Он приехал в Манчестер, я уверена,- он повернул к ней голову.

-И что?

-А в Манчестере есть только один человек, который мог бы его встретить и/или проводить… куда-то…- медленно произнесла Саманта.

-И что ты хочешь знать? Где он? Куда я его проводил? Не убил ли и не закопал ли его тело в саду под яблоней?

Джонс поморщилась.

-Не говори глупостей! Вы встретились, верно?

-Верно.

-И ты… ты его… это паб, да?

Он ответил не сразу.

-Да,- но ответил – четко, уверенно.- Я проводил его в паб.

-И что потом? Где он? Куда там потом отправляют людей?

-Его нет,- Хант отвернулся.- Просто прими это – он ушел.

-Это… там, в пабе… это… больно?- тихо спросила она.

-Что там может быть болезненного? Это паб, а не камера пыток.

-У меня такое ощущение, что я понимаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, но я все равно как будто барахтаюсь в воде и ищу помощи.

-Ничем не могу помочь.

Паб… странное место, куда Хант провожает людей. Это действительно паб, просто здание, свет – не теплый, ни холодный, просто свет. Только свет. Он провожает людей в этот свет и они исчезают, как будто их там утаскивают инопланетяне.

Ерунда какая-то!

Откуда тогда в его глазах эта тоска и легкая зависть? Что в этом пабе такого особенного, что туда заходят люди и назад уже не выходят, полностью исчезая из мира?

-И что ты ему сказал?- спросила она.

-Я сказал ему: «Там отличное пиво. Закажи себе что-нибудь. Возьми и для меня, и других» и все,- Хант снова повернул голову, глядя Джонс в глаза.

Она отвела взгляд.

Странная и в то же время обычная фраза, но это была загадка, ребус, шарада. Что-то в этой фразе было… правильным. Неужели, та самая истина, которую она тут ищет? Что-то связывало Ханта и ее друга Джина с этим пабом. Что же не так в простой на первый взгляд фразе? Почему и откуда возникает в сердце печаль, боль и нежность?

Заткнись, совесть, тебе внутри не место, тем более после того, что произошло с Саксоном.

-Насчет Гарри… твоего друга Гарри уже похоронили?- тихо спросила она.

-Кладбище Сейнт Джозеф,- кивнул Хант.- Хочешь проведать его?

-Нет, просто… я говорила, что хочу наведаться в церковь, а заодно и подумала, что кое-какие ответы можно искать и в других местах.

-На кладбище?

-Господи, нет же! – воскликнула Саманта, всплеснув руками.- Хотя…

-Какие еще ответы ты решила там найти? – с подозрением поинтересовался Хант.

-Не знаю,- она подняла руки к лицу, сложила их как будто в молитве, взглянула на потолок и закрыла глаза.- Я очень устала, Джин. Я постоянно что-то ищу, постоянно что-то нахожу, но в конечном итоге это оказывается очередной загадкой, как будто я бегаю по Парижу в поисках Грааля, а потом окажется, что все это время он был у всех под носом как по закону подлости. Бритва Оккама, Роберт Лэнгдон, пра-черт-знает-сколько-раз-внучка Христа и все такое, - Хант приподнял бровь, слушая девушку.- Я хочу сказать, что я довольна всем,- Саманта потерла щеки, шмыгнула носом и быстро взглянула на мужчину,- но у меня странное чувство, как будто из меня вырвали кусок души и забыли положить обратно. Я хочу сказать, что есть еще что-то, где-то, зачем-то, что мне нужно знать или помнить, или… Это изводит меня днем и ночью, это сводит с ума, я даже не знаю что это, а меня уже трясет от ужаса. Я так больше не могу.

-Тебе просто следует хорошенько выспаться,- посоветовал Хант.- Это был длинный и очень тяжелый день, все очень устали, вымотались, а ты в особенности. Понимаю, что прошлое не забыть, но нужно постараться.

-Я не хочу забывать прошлое,- она взглянула на него так, как будто он ее ударил – с шоком, удивлением и обидой.- Зачем мне что-то забывать? Память – это все, что у меня есть, это то, что Я есть.

Он положил ей руку на бедро.

-Детка, это я виноват.

-Ты о чем?

-Тенн и эта идея с проститутками. Тебе пришлось несладко.

-Джин, бога ради, прекрати, пока я тебя не стукнула,- Джонс поморщилась от досады.- Ты что же, считаешь меня настолько идиоткой, что я позволила бы насиловать себя?

-Нет, но…- растерялся он.

-Или что, я похожа на беззащитную дурочку, которая легла бы с тем, кто мне противен до омерзения?

-Нет, но…

-Дэвид…- она запнулась, вспомнив его настоящее имя,- Дэвид был… сложным человеком, но спала я с ним только в первую ночь, а в последующие отключала его.

Хант покусал губу, неверяще глядя на нее.

-Да, но…

-И уж если он причинял мне боль, то…- теперь губы трубочкой сделала уже Саманта,- понимаешь, это… ну… некая агрессия – часть страсти, часть нормального здорового секса, по крайней мере для меня. Я не говорю о ломании рук или ног, драк до синяков, но напор, жесткость, хватка хищника, подчинение жертвы – это в какой-то степени прият…- она увидела перед собой его совершенно круглые глаза и замолчала. Ну конечно же! Что он мог еще вспомнить, если не бассейн в лондонском отеле и синеглазого красавца сзади нее! Вот черт… - Кхм, хотя нежность… ну… это здорово…- она окончательно смутилась и закрыла глаза. Дважды черт.

-Я понял,- сухо ответил он. – Спасибо, что помогла раскрыть дело, Саманта.

-На здоровье,- она так и не осмелилась взглянуть в его лицо. К стыду собственного разврата примешался стыд от правды, которую она скрыла от всех. Черт-черт-черт… сто раз.

-Кхм, думаю, пора по домам,- Хант поставил пустую бутылку на стол.

-Да, хорошая идея, шеф,- согласилась Джонс.- Отличная идея.

-Да, тогда… кхм… в машину?- а он-то какого черта заалел как роза? Хант смутился? Где папарацци?!

-Эм… нет, я хочу еще немного побыть тут, если не возражаешь.

-Побудь, - разрешил он, почему-то пряча глаза.- Тогда пока.

-Да, пока. Спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной ночи.

Он как-то не особенно нежно и очень быстро похлопал ее по бедру и сбежал из офиса.

Ну и что это было только что?

Джонс глупо хлопала ресницами, пытаясь понять, что случилось с обычно циничным и не слишком корректным в комментариях шефом. Он смутился от ее рассказа? Он только сейчас понял, что если она была проституткой, она действительно спала с сутенером? Или же его вконец изгрызла совесть за то, что именно он приказал ей стать этой проституткой и принести ему на блюдечке информацию? Или он… больше ничего в голову не приходило. Наверное, последнее – просто не ко времени проснувшаяся совесть.

Ну надо же!

Рассвет застал Саманту лежащей на диванчике в кабинете Ханта и смотрящей в потолок пустым взглядом.

В голове девушки была настоящая каша из эмоций. Ее друг Джин, который звал ее на то поле с крестом; ее шеф Джин, который был вообще черте чем; ее куратор Джин, просивший ее отпустить его; все эти мужчины – от Алана до Дэвида тире Гарри и черт знает что еще; загадочные фразы, оброненные тут и там, бармен, вообще изъясняющийся двусмысленно, хотя и по делу; привидения, видения, знаки, игры с памятью, сны, друзья и враги, то, что кажется одним, а оказывается совершенно другим… и где, черт побери, искать Грааль в виде истины и ответов на все вопросы? Понятно, что ответом на все окажется сорок два, но это что ж надо такое спросить, чтобы получить такой универсальный ответ?

Саманта закрыла ладонями глаза и застонала. То Сэм выпадает из реальности как-то внезапно, то происходит какое-то нашествие людей из будущего, пытающихся решить свои проблемы путем казни самого себя в прошлом, хотя это изначально глупо, то с шефом творится не разбери пойми что – то ли ревность, то ли стыд, то ли страх, то ли еще что – тоже не ясно, то теперь еще эта фраза не дает покоя. Засела в мозгу как иголка и аж чешется.

Может Хант и прав – нужно просто отдохнуть, выспаться, плюнуть на все дела, в конце концов, теперь ее уж совершенно ничего в управлении не держит, она сожгла все мосты и документы, теперь она свободна как ветер и может даже уехать вообще…

А потом что? А уехать – куда? А для чего? А что дальше? Если бы Сэм или Хант узнали, что она может, что она вообще делает ради удовлетворения собственного эго, ей бы здорово влетело: от друга – по-дружески подзатыльник за использование людей как игрушек, от шефа… неизвестно, но наверняка ничего хорошего даже при всех ее заслугах. Он обошелся куда как круто с Гарри Вульфом, хотя боготворил его до неприличия, а потом вдруг бац – ни одна заслуга в прошлом не дает ему ни малейшего преимущества перед неотвратимо наступившим настоящим и кошмарным будущим.

И для чего ей вообще так уж надо все знать? Есть красивый интересный мир, есть славный парень – ангел-хранитель этого мира. Да, несчастный парень, но ведь в конце концов, что она может сделать для него? Не заказать же поминальную службу, в самом деле? Она даже не знает его настоящего имени.

-Поминки…- пробормотала она, вскакивая.- Церковь… отпевание… Ну конечно же!

Она вмиг собралась и вылетела из кабинета.

Кое-что она действительно должна была сделать, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.

Церковь перестала значить что-либо после жестокого разочарования от невосполнимой потери, так что ничего сверхъестественного Джонс от храма божия не ждала, сев на заднюю скамейку и забившись в уголок. Люди ходили мимо нее, священники вели службы, хор воспевал Господу молитвы, а в душе Джонс было как в пустыне и почти так же мертво. Люди молились – кто молча, кто громко прося бога о милости, даровании любви, здоровья, простых женских благ для себя или дочерей, кто-то просил вразумить детей и наставить их на путь истинный, а единственная прихожанка из тех, кто молча наблюдал за людьми, оставалась ко всему безучастна.

К полудню началась новая служба. Люди в траурных одеждах вошли в собор и расселись по местам.

Священник что-то долго говорил про бога, про данное свыше, а Джонс полностью погрузилась в себя, даже не слушая его речей.

Почему в голове бьется эта странная и такая обычная фраза: «Возьми и для меня, и все»? Это просьба, просто слова, но в них есть что-то еще как в шкатулке с двойным дном.

Саманта тихо поднялась и покинула божий дом. Ответы не здесь, это же очевидно. Даже профессор из книги искал ниточки, ведущие к Граалю, бегал по всему Парижу, а в конце концов пришел обратно. Где же нужно искать нужные ниточки, чтобы понять, что же в этой фразе не так?

-Мисс?- тихо позвал женский голос рядом. Саманта очнулась и повернула голову.

-Да?

-Вы знали Юджина? – сухонькая маленькая женщина с воспаленными глазами смотрела на нее снизу вверх.

-Простите?- не поняла Джонс.

-Юджина Хита,- повторила женщина.- Я заметила Вас на службе и подумала, что Вы пришли проститься с ним.

-Э… - Саманта растерянно открыла рот и тут же закрыла его, не имея ни малейшего представления, что сказать этой женщине – наверняка матушке или тетушке этого покойного человека.- Э… нет, мэм, простите, не имела счастья знать его.

-Он был хорошим мальчиком, мисс,- женщина коснулась платком носа.- У него было мало друзей и совсем не было подруг,- Джонс растерялась окончательно. А она-то тут причем? – Я тетушка Юджина, Мелисса,- женщина протянула тонкую руку. Джонс осторожно пожала ее.

-Саманта,- представилась Джонс.- Тысячу извинений, мэм, но я не…

-Прошу Вас, мисс,- едва слышным шепотом произнесла женщина, промакивая теперь уже глаза,- пожалуйста, останьтесь на службу.

-Э…- Джонс хлопнула ресницами.- Но я… Ладно, конечно, я останусь, Мелисса.

-Спасибо, добрая мисс,- растрогалась женщина, взяв сухонькой ручкой Джонс за руку и уводя внутрь храма.

Впервые в жизни Саманта присутствовала на панихиде. Как оказалось, люди, пришедшие проститься с Юджином Хитом, были всего лишь служащими или знакомыми Мелиссы. Юджина они знали очень мало, опять же по словам его тетки.

В каком же отчаянии должна была пребывать эта женщина, что ей пришлось позвать в качестве единственной мало-мальски молодой женщины совершенно незнакомую ей Джонс. Вот так выйти посреди молитвы, попросить Саманту… все это было настолько нереально, что сама Саманта пребывала теперь уже в состоянии сильного шока. Храм не убирали цветами, не было даже фотографии покойного. Джонс вообще ничего не могла понять – как же так? Это же немыслимо! А потом вдруг поняла, что черное платье Мелиссы потрепанно, хоть и опрятно. Словом, Джонс, способная делать что угодно и брать для себя все, что бы желала душа, поняла, что Мелисса просто по-человечески бедна и что эти люди приглашены постольку поскольку.

Храм был крошечным, жавшимся к кладбищу на окраине города. Не слишком богатое место, люди здесь жили не особо обеспеченные, одни из тех, кто не смог бы оплатить убранство большого собора и роскошную панихиду как и положено по традиции.

Саманта слушала молитвы молча, опустив голову и проникаясь первым и, наверное, последним в своей жизни богослужением и отпеванием. Вот почему она не любила два места – больниц и церквей. Из-за ощущения опустошенности и глухой тоски внутри души. Каждое слово священника падало как камень, грозя завалить ее с головой и оставить один на один с комплексом вины, который она так старалась в себе похоронить. Джон, мама, Алан, тот коп, фамилию которого она уже забыла, что погиб в ночь поимки крупной партии наркотиков, тот паренек из Лондона, которого она держала на руках, Гарри… в двойном экземпляре, а потом еще Энни, Рей, Крис… Сэм… все слишком смешалось, стало неясно, что в мире реально, а что нет. Энни жива, но Саманта видела как Вик Тайлер убил ее. Крис жив, но те пули оборвали его жизнь. Рей как всегда язвит, но на его шее была петля, а Сэм… господи, помоги не сойти с ума!

Саманта закрыла лицо ладонями, дыша через рот и стараясь не расплакаться. Она может все! Она не может ничего… просто она знает смерть, она с ней на короткой ноге, она чувствует смерть, живет ею, творит ее. Она как падальщик первой летит туда, где будет убийство, как вышло с тем пареньком из Лондона или с Гарри. Это не стечение обстоятельств, это судьба. И Джин… бедный несчастный мальчишка, друг, самый и единственный родной человек, неизвестно почему выбравший ее из всех людей этого его мира. Его ли? Кому принадлежит рай или ад, или где она тут застряла? И куда она придет?

Кажется, ее кто-то звал – Джонс очнулась от мыслей и вздрогнула. Мелисса смотрела на нее с выражением боли.

-Вы не откажетесь, мисс Саманта?

-Простите?- Джонс вскочила, увидев, что служба уже закончилась и люди уходят.

-На кладбище,- тихо произнесла женщина.- Юджина предадут земле,- едва слышно добавила она.

-А… э… - Саманта побелела. Да за что ж ей такое наказание-то?! Она совершенно не хотела торчать с этой милой женщиной и ее племянником целый день, но и отказаться не было сил. В конце концов, что ее вообще дернуло приехать в церковь? Да и потом… странно, но панихида оказала едва ли не целебное действие, хоть Джонс и не слушала ее. Куда-то ушла застарелая вина с похорон матери и Джона. Душа как будто очистилась и готова была уже засиять радужным светом… или как там это делается?.. – Д-да, конечно, Мелисса. Я останусь.

-Господь - Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться: Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего,- священник держал книгу перед собой, читая молитву, а около гроба стояли только две женщины и четверо мужчин из гробовщиков, что должны были опустить гроб в могилу. Юджин Хит, парень девятнадцати лет умер от сердечного приступа. Врачи не успели его спасти – молодое, но болезненное с рождения сердце просто остановилось, не выдержав жестокостей этого мира. Мелисса показала фотоснимок паренька – большие выразительные глаза, длинная челка, аккуратные уши, чувственные губы. Никогда не подумаешь, что такой красивый юноша был болен и уж тем более настолько невозможно было сказать, что он умер. Такая несправедливость… таков уж этот мир.

Девятнадцать лет, молодой парень. Мертвый парень… и снова Джин, как его нежно звала Мелисса. И снова Мелисса, как та старуха-жрица… это точно уже слишком. -…И я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни.

Священник закрыл книгу.

Едва заметное движение на границе зрения – и Джонс повернула голову. Джин… вернее Юджин. Фотография была черно-белой, а тут он стоял перед ней румянощекий, со светлой улыбкой на губах, кротким смирением в серых глазах, в белом балахоне и босиком.

Однажды у нее уже были галлюцинации в больнице и на крыше, а тут начались, кажется, на кладбище.

-Спасибо,- спокойным бархатным голосом произнес юноша и чуть поклонился – светлая челка упала на лоб и он легким движением убрал ее.

Саманта едва заметно кивнула – если это не очередное видение или галлюцинация, пусть уж Мелисса не пугается застывшей новой знакомой, смотрящей в пустоту. Но в какой-то момент все стало второстепенным. В конце концов, она слишком привыкла к мертвым, чтобы чего-то бояться или стесняться.

-Каково это? – спросила она у юноши. Тот широко улыбнулся, обнажив белые зубы.

-Это свобода.

-Почему я? – снова спросила девушка.- Почему вы говорите со мной? Что я есть такое?

Юноша почему-то не ответил, снова широко улыбнувшись.

-Скажи,- попросила Саманта.- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, Юджин.

-Не могу,- улыбка стала виноватой.- Это то, что знают мертвые.

-Что знают мертвые, Юджин?

-Истину.

-Что со мной происходит? Что эта за истина и почему она как-то касается меня? Почему я?

-Ты так решила.

Ох уж эти призраки… обожают говорить загадками! Ну просто Нельсоны в огромных количествах.

-Ты знаешь что-нибудь про паб, куда приходят люди и потом исчезают?

Юноша кивнул, глядя на нее, чуть склонив набок голову.

-Ты не скажешь, верно?

Он снова виновато улыбнулся.

-Почему?

-Ты знаешь.

-Но я не понимаю! – Саманта едва шептала, но казалось, что она готова закричать.- Я ничего не знаю! Я здесь случайно…

-Ты пришла, потому что хотела прийти.

-Да, но…

-Ты осталась, потому что хотела остаться.

-Да, но!..

-Ты пришла найти ответ, ты нашла его.

Юноша развернулся и легко побежал куда-то в сторону, растворяясь в воздухе по всем классическим канонам привидений.

-Стой!- вскрикнула Джонс. – Погоди! Что я узнала? Что нашла?

-Саманта? – Мелисса осторожно коснулась ее руки.

-Что?- девушка от неожиданности подскочила.- Простите, я кричала?

-Нет-нет, Вы должно быть задумались. Спасибо Вам, дорогая.

-Пожалуйста, - нервно ответила Джонс.- Это меньшее, что я могла бы сделать для Вас и Юджина, мэм.

-Мой мальчик обрел покой, мисс?- женщина взглянула на девушку с таким выражением, как будто ждала прямого и точного ответа с доказательствами.

-Да, мэм,- Саманта склонила голову.- Юджин в лучшем из миров, я уверена.

-О, спасибо, мисс!- женщина обхватила ее руки. – Храни Вас бог, леди.

Джонс только кисло улыбнулась.

Мелисса не стала приглашать ее на трапезу, видимо, дело с деньгами было совсем уж плохим. Хуже было то, что и у Джонс не было с собой ни пенса. Да и потом, наверняка женщина не взяла бы деньги. Не в них счастье, не в поминальном столе, а в людях, что приходят проститься и проводить друга, сына или племянника.

Проводить… Ну конечно же! Хант провожает копов в паб, эта фраза… Юджин был прав – если мертвые и знают что-то, то они знают абсолютно все. В том числе наверняка и про то, что творится с Хантом. Они не могут не знать!

-Помяни меня, когда придешь в царство божие,- услышала она шепот женщины, склонившейся над могилой, целующей пальцы и посылая сыну воздушный поцелуй. Джонс точно так же отдала дань Алану, за единственным исключением – у Гилла была надгробная плита.

-Помяни ме… - глаза Джонс медленно расширились. – Что?!

Она сбежала. Ну да, позорно бросила одинокую несчастную женщину прямо на кладбище и со всех ног рванула прочь.

Не из-за страха, не из-за всего пережитого, даже не из-за души упокоенного юноши, а из-за этих слов. Это было уже слишком!

Что бы ни говорил Юджин, это был точно не ответ. Нет и нет! Наверняка, мертвые тоже могут ошибаться. Должны, по крайней мере, иначе она точно сойдет с ума. Это просто немыслимо даже представить – слова и то, что говорил Хант.

Она неслась с такой скоростью, что едва успела затормозить перед другом, появившимся перед ней как всегда внезапно.

-Лучше молчи, а то я закричу,- предупредила она, тяжело дыша. Юноша и не собирался говорить. – Я не хочу в это верить, родной. Я не буду в это верить. И мне плевать, да простит меня Господь, на то, что сказал Юджин – это неправда! Это ерунда! – она села прямо на землю, согретую полуденным солнцем.- Джин, это какая-то бессмыслица,- она смотрела на него снизу вверх и отчаянно жестикулировала.- Если то, что я услышала, правда, выходит, что то, что я думаю, это тоже правда, но это же неправда! Неправда?- жалобно повторила она, глядя на друга. Тот молча смотрел на нее и ждал. – Родной, я больше не выдержу. Правда же, я так больше не могу. Такого не может быть просто потому, что просто быть такого не может! Я знаю, что несу ерунду, но если я это хотя бы на долю секунды приму это как истину, я просто умру.

Она закрыла глаза, продолжая бормотать, а юноша даже не шевельнулся, только чуть дрогнули светлые ресницы единственного глаза.

-Джин, мой шеф, конечно, не ангел Господень и не тот вор или кто он там был, на кресте который, но если один призрак говорил правду, второй, значит, и третий не лжет. Значит, что мой шеф, провожающий людей куда-то в черт знает какой паб, произносит не просьбу, а напоминание-просьбу. «Возьми и мне» равно «Помяни меня, вспомни обо мне, когда придешь»… куда-то, куда там они приходят. Это что, не паб, а НЛО или рай? Господи, бред какой-то. Он же не умер! То есть я хочу сказать, я бы это уже давно поняла. Я видела всех людей… всех копов… я видела сотни людей в пабе у Нельсона в зеркале, я там даже Сэма видела, но не его, не шефа! Я там даже тебя видела, но только не его. Он был единственным, кого я не видела. Но ведь Юджин же сказал, что я нашла ответ, а это значит, что я права, хотя это настолько бред, что я никак, просто никак не могу быть права. Господи, да что ж это творится?!

Разумеется, когда Саманта успокоилась от шока и открыла глаза, молодой коп исчез.

Сэм даже не понял, что стряслось, когда в пятницу рано утром около управления стояла стайка подростков лет шестнадцати, что-то яростно обсуждая полушепотом.

-Сэр! – позвал мужчину самый смелый,- Вы детектив-инспектор Тайлер?

Сэм остановился и чуть нахмурился.

-Да, я. Что-то случилось?

-Э… леди сказала найти детектива-инспектора Тайлера,- смельчак опустил голову. Его дружки, шептавшиеся чуть в стороне, замолчали.

-И что? – не понял Сэм.

-Она сказала, что если мы не придем, она найдет нас и оторвет нам яйца, сэр,- парень покраснел как рак, остальные снова принялись шептаться.

-Вот как?- Сэм уже понял, кого прислала Джонс. Во-первых, кто еще мог поймать подростков всех сразу, во-вторых, кто мог такое пообещать, а в-третьих, и самое главное – никто бы не воспринял девушку всерьез, если бы не знал, что она действительно способна выполнить угрозу.- Что ж, проходите, поговорим, что вы там натворили.

Хант был на седьмом небе от счастья – удача поймать несовершеннолетних неудачливых продавцов кокса, так еще и пришедших на своих двоих прямиком правосудию в руки. Его вообще мало взволновал сбивчивый рассказ самого старшего из парней, долговязого и сплошь заросшего прыщами Оуэна Уильямсона о том, что когда они пытались продать белый порошок, верхом на лихом черном мотоцикле к ним явился сам сатана, пусть и в женском обличии. Хант фыркал даже тогда, когда Оуэн заявил, будто леди, так и не представившаяся им, ледяным тоном заявила, чтобы парни немедленно явились в полицию и сдались в руки правосудию, в противном же случае она грозилась кастрировать каждого собственными руками. Разумеется, парни не восприняли девушку всерьез, некоторые, такие как Робби Такер и Стив Майлс начали задирать всадницу Апокалипсиса… На это месте у Сэма глаза полезли на лоб, а Хант начал хрюкать от смеха.

-Так вот, - продолжил Оуэн, почесывая пах,- мы ее засмеяли – это же девчонка, а она спокойненько так слезла со своего мотоцикла и подошла к нам.

-И что? – Сэм даже забыл о записи - до того было интересно.

-Она повторила и снова приказала явиться в полицию.

-А вы?

-Мы, естественно, стали задираться… - Оуэн снова почесал пах. Хант тихо засмеялся.- Откуда же мы знали, что она серьезно?- парень снова потер пах.

-И что было потом?- Сэму хватило совести не засмеяться тоже – все-таки мужская солидарность и все такое, хотя парни нарвались сами.

-Я ущипнул ее за задницу,- Оуэн покраснел так, что каждый прыщ вспыхнул от прилива крови. Хант застонал уже в голос, представив, что его боевая цыпа сделала бы с таким сопляком. Мальчишка покраснел еще пуще и закончил: - А она схватила меня за яйца и сжала так, что я вздохнуть не мог.

Хант оглушительно захохотал, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытирая выступившие слезы. Сэм улыбнулся в ладонь и продолжил.

-А остальные?

-Они хотели сбежать, но эта женщина… она всех поймала. Клянусь, парни разбежались кто куда, а через пять минут все уже лежали одной кучей, держась за мошонки.

-Хорошая девочка!- еле выдохнул Хант, хохоча во все горло.

-А потом она велела прийти сюда и сдаться детективу Тайлеру,- закончил уже малиновый Оуэн.

-Потрясающе!- отсмеявшись, заявил Хант, постанывая от удовольствия и непроизвольно подхихикивая.- Блестящая работа! Вот, Тайлер, я говорил тебе, что метод Джина Ханта работает намного лучше, чем твои сопливые упрашивания больше так не делать. Когда берешь за яйца,- Оуэн опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть на детективов,- это работает лучше всяких слов, верно я говорю, парень?

-Да, сэр,- пробормотал мальчишка.

-Восемь человек – да цыпа просто гончая,- поразился Хант.- Сгрузи этого Филлис для оформления и веди следующего,- распорядился он.- Давно я так не веселился!

По мере допросов Сэм становился все мрачнее, а Хант наоборот – действительно веселился как ребенок при виде огромной кучи подарков на День рождения. В одном версии парней сходились: да, они пытались толкнуть кокс, да, приехала байкерша, но то, как они описывали ее – белая как покойник, глаза пустые, мертвые – уже говорило о том, что с Джонс опять что-то стряслось и она снова впадает в состояние неконтролируемой агрессии, что означало очень большие проблемы прежде всего для мирного населения. Нет, она не тронула бы котят и детишек, ее сила полностью уходила на наведение правопорядка на улицах, но та жестокость, с которой она хватала подростков, пусть даже некоторые из которых были намного крупнее ее самой, говорила о том, что что-то с ней снова не в порядке. Хорошо еще, что они подумали, будто это просто предупреждение, но Сэм уже догадался, что Саманта редко шутит такими вещами как свои собственные слова причинить вред жизни или здоровью. Она вполне могла бы оставить этих парней кастратами, с нее бы сталось.

Кажется, под конец даже преставший ржать как лошадь Хант тоже понял, что Джонс опять отбилась от рук и грозит вот-вот начать калечить людей. Пусть это были преступники, но это работа полиции и если раньше он хоть как-то мог покрывать ее, ссылаясь на ему одному известную информацию о ее документах, то теперь, когда она действительно прервала все связи с полицией, дело пахло барбекю. Еще не хватало, чтобы Джонс начала кровавую баню снова. А она могла бы. И ох как могла бы… с ее-то силой и умением.

Передав удивленной Доббс последнего парня, Сэм вернулся в комнату для допросов. Хант ходил туда-сюда и курил, глядя в пол.

-Думаешь, у нее рецидив? – Сэм сел за стол и скрестил руки на груди.

-То есть ломка?- переспросил Хант.

-Нет, я не про наркотики, я про ее состояние. Что, ты же не думаешь, что она снова принялась принимать кокаин?

-Ты слышал, что сказали эти парни? Знаешь, смешно, когда говорят, что цыпочка грозится оторвать восьмерым яйца. Ладно, это сопляки, не серьезно, но вот когда она действительно сжимает их шарики так, что те до сих пор звенят от напряжения и не оттого, что у цыпы длинные ножки и классные сиськи, вот это уже не смешно.

-Нужен врач,- Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

-Ты же не сдашь ее в психушку?- Хант даже остановился, глядя на Тайлера так, как будто тот решил распополамить младенца мечом.

-Я про парней. Там у каждого, наверное, гематома до пупка.

-А-а-а… ну вызови,- рассеянно отмахнулся Хант.

Сэм вспомнил то, из-за чего они с Джонс едва не стали врагами. Наркотики в ее жизни действительно были. Никуда они не делись. Видимо, где-то там, в Гайде, врачи опять увеличили дозу и несчастная девушка просто не может с этим справиться. Из-за этого снова начались вспышки неконтролируемой злобы, за счет выброса адреналина в кровь увеличилась сила, ловкость, но хуже всего то, что Сэм понятия не имел о продолжительности такого состояния. Может, Хант и прав, может, стоило бы вызвать врачей и для нее. Джонс милая, славная, она просто золотой человек, но она очень и очень опасна, и прежде всего для себя. Однажды, не сумев подавить в себе ярость, она лишилась памяти и зрения, что сказалось и на ее характере. Трудно сказать, хотел бы Сэм снова увидеть в подруге не амазонку, а милую современную по меркам семидесятых девушку, смирившуюся с судьбой, дающей ей шанс вести нормальную жизнь нормальной молодой женщины.

-Шеф, ее нужно найти, пока она не перекалечила всех, кто совершил хотя бы малейшее правонарушение,- решился Сэм. Нет, пусть уж Джонс будет собой. По меньшей мере, так от нее точно знаешь, чего ждать.

-Правонарушение должно караться, – согласился Хант,- но даже я бы не стал отрывать соплякам яйца, пусть даже говнюки это заслужили.

Дверь открылась.

-Шеф, Филлис говорит, что поступило сообщение о драке на Олдем-роуд, танцевальный клуб,- сообщил Рей.

-Уроки танцев! - Сэм подскочил как ужаленный.- Саманта говорила про танцевальный клуб. Шеф, это она!

-Рей, точный адрес! Сидишь на телефоне, а я и Тайлер выезжаем,- Ханта сдуло из Бюро находок уже через секунду.


	106. Chapter 106

Кортина подлетела к зданию клуба через двадцать минут бешеной гонки. Помещение было небольшим, ютившееся между магазином одежды и музыкальным магазином.

Сэм вбежал в клуб первым и остолбенел. Если Джонс и могла нанести крупный ущерб чему-либо, она его наносила, не задумываясь о последствиях. Внутри клуба было все перевернуто вверх дном, все до единого зеркала разбиты, стулья, служившие вешалками, складом и одновременно заменой партнером, были сломаны, а единственным свидетелем погрома был высокий тонкокостный мужчина с тонкими усиками над верхней губой.

-Винченцо?- спросил Сэм мужчину.

-Да-а?- растерянно выдохнул мужчина, даже не обращая внимания на гостя. – Вы только посмотреть, что она сделать! Это не женщина, это… - он произнес какую-то фразу на итальянском языке.

-Саманта, да? – спросил Сэм. Хант присвистнул, зайдя в зал.

-Разбить зеркало – к несчастью,- сообщил он.

-Эта…- Винченцо снова произнес фразу по-итальянски,- она просто дьяволица. Она прийти в зал, я думал, что она хотеть заниматься, но она взяла стул и разбить зеркала. Ни почему!

-Ни с чего,- поправил Сэм, удивляясь тому, как Джонс вообще понимала его страшный акцент. – Она пришла на занятия? То есть она пришла переодеваться и все такое?

-Нет! – воскликнул мужчина, всплеснув руками и быстро-быстро говоря что-то на итальянском.- Прийти и бить зеркала! Ни почему! – наконец перешел он на почти нормальный английский.- Ни почему! Санта Мадонна! Я разорен! Я убить!

-Мы найдем ее, мистер… э…- Хант презрительно взглянул на тонкие усики итальянца.

-Марацци. Я есть Винченцо Марацци, сеньор! – несчастный владелец танцевального клуба снова принялся молиться и ругаться на своем родном языке.

Сэм оттащил Ханта в сторону.

-По-моему, теперь это уже разбой,- осторожно заметил Сэм.

-Что? – Хант покусал губу.- Она слишком многое пережила, ты сам говорил. Она женщина, которая спала с сутенером за информацию – это уже чего-то стоит.

-Шеф, это беззаконие,- еще осторожнее произнес Сэм. Это не беззаконие, это болезнь, хотелось бы ему сказать, но Хант все равно бы ничего не понял. Даже Гайд для упрямого ковбоя был местом чуть получше адской дыры. – Мне кажется, это уже основание если не для ареста, то для вызова специалиста. Ей нужна помощь. Ни одна женщина не справилась бы с проблемой в одиночку, а это не алкоголизм, не наркомания… это хуже.

-Гайд?- вдруг неожиданно спросил Хант. Сэм дернулся всем телом. Шеф иногда мог быть и телепатом, хотя чаще всего просто обладал звериным чутьем и как-то догадывался о том, что в данную минуту думают его подчиненные.

-Гайд,- вздохнул Сэм. Гайд, но по-другому. Это для него Гайд – благословение и милость божья, а Джонс бежит от него как черт от ладана.

-Что они еще ей делают, помимо того, что постоянно хотят ее вернуть, а она упирается?

Сэм едва не открыл рот. Хант точно не телепат? Нет?

-Не знаю,- врать было противно, на языке как будто чувствовалась кровь, но если бы Сэм сказал правду о том, что на самом деле с несчастной девушкой, Хант упрятал бы в дурку обоих – и ее, и его.- Э… мистер Марацци, сэр, где она может быть? – обратился он к танцору, полностью перешедшему в своих стонах и ахах на итальянский.

-Она есть уехать,- тот не сразу перешел на английский.- Уехала. Найти ее, сеньор! Найти, она плохо! Очень плохо, в ее глазах.

-Она неплохая, просто…- Сэм не успел закончить.

-Она плохо!- перебил Винченцо. Подумав, он поправился: - Ей плохо. Очень-очень плохо. Глаза. Смерть. Мертвые. Очень-очень плохо.

-Парни говорили то же самое,- тихо ахнул Сэм, тут же выбегая из зала на улицу.- Шеф, нужно ехать! – крикнул он. Хант выбежал через миг и тут же прыгнул в машину.

-Куда?- только спросил он, глядя на детектива.

-В самое заброшенное место, - уверенно сказал Сэм.- Туда, где было настолько плохо, что хуже быть не могло.

-Причал 4,- сообразил Хант. Кортина взвизгнула колодками и рванулась вперед как пуля.

Джонс и сама не поняла, что на нее нашло. Стоило миру или уверенности в себе чуть пошатнуться, как все буквально валилось из рук и, что хуже всего, в прямом смысле слова. Откуда-то из глубин черной души выползал скалящийся Зверь, ворча от голода по свежей крови, и сдержать его было практически невозможно. Она могла все: разрушать, убивать, она действительно могла абсолютно все и ни единая душа не могла бы ее остановить, реши она уничтожить весь мир к чертям собачьим, вот только какая-то крохотная частичка разума не давала окончательно спятить и начать крушить направо и налево.

Чего не скажешь о восьмерых мальчишках, которых она чуть не кастрировала, и зале танцев, который разнесла за пару минут. И, собственно, причин агрессии на парней не было. Да, наркоторговцы, что противозаконно, но это не карается смертью. И да, Винни безмерно достал ее своими упреками в том, что она слишком много пропустила и снова не может нормально танцевать, потому что тело как деревянное. Как будто она обязана была днем и ночью отрабатывать движения на паркете вместо того, чтобы добывать информацию, лежа в постели хоть и красивого мужика, но выблядка второй категории! В конце концов, она ему не балерина, чтобы порхать как чертова бабочка, она справедливость, она закон! Она… Саманта выбросила пустую бутылку в воду, глядя, как та медленно поплыла от берега, покачиваясь от образовавшихся волн. Она выше закона. Выше вообще всех законов. Она как будто единственная зрячая в королевстве слепых. Масса преимуществ, но она всегда ощущала и будет ощущать себя чужой среди прочих и от этого становилось невыносимо одиноко и пусто. Единственный друг, которому самому была нужна помощь, даже говорить не мог, собственно, и помочь тоже. Все, что мог сделать молодой коп, это смотреть на подругу и молчать.

-Ты помогаешь им,- совершенно убито произнесла Саманта, глядя на воду, - ты очень хороший, Джин, но я так больше не могу. Я больше не вынесу всего этого. Я догадывалась, что это не со мной что-то не так, а с миром и мной в нем, но это… ЭТО, Джин, это уже слишком. Я не видела его, я даже думать об этом не хотела. Я так много потеряла! Я не хотела потерять и его, а он… - она подняла голову, стараясь найти в друге хотя бы каплю сочувствия, но лицо юноши было как застывшая маска. Впрочем, она тоже выглядела паршиво, чего уж. – Я боролась за Сэма, я делала все, чтобы он не вернулся в Гайд, чтобы он не прыгнул с крыши от тоски и одиночества. Джин, видит бог, я держу его, как могу, но я думала, что мне самой есть за что держаться. Я думала, что шеф сам все понимает, он же умный человек. Мы с ним связаны, это верно, но… я боюсь этого паба, я боюсь его, того, что он может, что говорит, о чем просит. Это все неправильно, Джин. Он живой, понимаешь? Он по-настоящему живой, прости меня, милый,- тонкие губы юноши дрогнули, когда она взглянула на него снизу вверх, сидя на самом краю у воды. – Я еще жива, Джин. Я знаю, что Гайд держит меня как клещ, что они там вытягивают из меня все соки, мучают. Я не могу освободиться и мне некому больше помочь, а теперь, когда тут такое… - она опустила голову, снова уставившись пустыми глазами на воду.- Я не могу здесь остаться. Я этого не вынесу. Прости, родной, но я и так уже достаточно насмотрелась на души мертвецов, чтобы еще жить среди не-мертвых мертвых.

Она нашарила полную бутылку и откупорила ее. Алкоголь мутит разум, а какой уж тут к черту разум, если дело не просто дрянь, а самая дрянная дрянь из всех дряней глубже задницы. Хоть в петлю, да веревки под рукой нет.

Хватило часа, чтобы обыскать весь причал сверху донизу – если бы Джонс здесь была, обнаружилось бы хоть что-то, к примеру следы от шин ее байка, но ни следов, ни Короля, ни Джонс здесь даже близко не было.

Хант курил, практически не выпуская изо рта сигареты – одну за одной, Сэм же мысленно рисовал картины одна другой страшнее. Джонс в любом состоянии была атомной бомбой, а в ярости могла натворить такое, от чего потом бы она сама не смогла оправиться. Вот только где искать злобную фурию он не знал и даже не имел ни малейшего представления. И еще несказанно радовало то, что рация в машине молчала. Следовательно, трупов в городе не прибавилось, Саманта как-то смогла успокоить себя и залегла на дно.

Сэм передернул плечами. Залечь на дно она могла бы и в прямом смысле слова.

-Ты чего?- Хант подошел к нему и тоже взглянул на воду.- Ты же не думаешь, что она?..

-Нет, - твердо ответил Сэм.- Конечно же нет.

-Она типичный случай самоубийцы – нервная, агрессивная, неподдающаяся контролю и совершенно не понимающая, где лучше остановиться,- согласился Хант в своем репертуаре.

-Боюсь, что согласен,- горько вздохнул Сэм.- Она суицидник, но именно этого она никогда не сделает.

-С чего такая уверенность, Шерлок?

-Из-за Гайда,- туманно ответил Сэм.

-Что, Гайд и на том свете достанет?- прищурился Хант.

Сэм только вздохнул. На том, на этом, на любом другом, где они застряли – Гайд везде, а для Джонс Гайд – худшее из зол.

-Не в этом дело.

-А в чем тогда?

Сэм не ответил на вопрос.

-Нужно найти ее, пока не случилась катастрофа, но у меня вообще ни одной идеи, где ее нужно искать,- Сэм развел руками.

-Джонс и катастрофа – одно и то же,- кивнул Хант, сунув руки в карманы брюк и нахохлившись.- У меня тоже ноль идей.

-И что тогда делать?- Сэм взглянул на него через плечо.

-Откуда я, черт побери, знаю?! – вдруг сорвался Хант, широкими шагами отходя к Кортине.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Ну отлично! Просто зашибись! У подруги снова приступ, потому что в Гайде опять ее пытают, шеф весь на нервах, того и гляди сам начнет все крушить, а единственный, кто должен сохранять спокойствие и быть хладнокровным, сам трясется как осиновый лист и понятия не имеет как найти подругу и как не нарваться на драку со снова начавшим рефлексировать шефом. Господи, да как это у них так получается, что срывается один - и второй уже вне себя? У них настолько сильная связь?

-Шеф,- Сэм подошел к машине,- нужно успокоиться и…

-Да я и так спокоен!- заорал тот во всю силу легких.

-Шеф… Джин… - Сэм поднял руки, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.- Джин, нужно думать как она, нужно…

-Я мужик, а не баба! – зарычал Хант, багровея от злости.- Я, черт побери, понятия не имею, о чем думает эта дьяволица!

-Джин, Джин… пожалуйста,- Сэм подошел к нему ближе, молясь, чтобы тот не начал махать кулаками. – Нужно собраться. Это сейчас очень важно, ты же сам понимаешь.

-Мне нужно выпить,- тот выбросил окурок и плюхнулся на водительское сидение мрачнее черной тучи.

-Поехали в паб, а там подумаем, что делать дальше,- предложил Сэм, чувствуя, что еще миг – и он сам вскипит как чайник. Голова начинала болеть, зубы ныли, а на душе скребли кошки размером с тигров.

Хант молча тронул машину.

-Хэ-э-эй, мой храбрец!- весело кивнул Нельсон и едва не выронил полотенце – до того гости были черны лицом.- Святая Мария… что случилось?

-Джонс пропала,- ответил Сэм, без сил сваливаясь на стул перед стойкой.- Мне чего покрепче и побольше.

-Того же,- коротко ответил Хант.

Нельсон тут же налил обоим виски и нагнулся над стойкой.

-Звезда заходила,- сообщил он. Оба копа превратились в слух, замерев со стаканами у губ.

-И?- поторопил Хант.

-Я не знаю, что с ней произошло, мистер Хант, - продолжил Нельсон,- но девочка выглядела как ожившая мумия. Клянусь, мне стало страшно.

-Где она?- Хант опрокинул в себя виски.

-Как именно?- одновременно с ним спросил Сэм.

-Я не знаю, где она, - пожал плечами Нельсон,- но этот взгляд… знаете, такое выражение лица бывает у человека, который потерял все – от родных и друзей до души и смысла жизни.

Сэм взглянул на Ханта. Нет, это уже действительно ни в какие ворота – шеф стал белым как простыня. Да что ж такое между этой парой, если они чувствуют друг друга даже на расстоянии?!

-Нельсон, где она может быть?- Хант перегнулся через стойку и обхватил плечи бармена, глядя в глаза мужчины.- Куда она могла пойти? Что она говорила?

-Она взяла две бутылки виски, сэр, и ушла,- ответил тот.- За все время она произнесла только три слова: «Две бутылки виски» и все, а потом расплатилась и ушла.

-И все?- повторил почему-то Хант, по-прежнему держа бармена за плечи – очень осторожно, даже бережно и трепетно. Странно как, подумал Сэм.

-Она что-то прошептала после того, как расплатилась,- Нельсон осторожно отцепил пальцы Ханта от себя и встал по-нормальному.- Кажется, это была молитва.

-Что она говорила?- Хант побелел настолько, что Сэм перепугался – еще не хватало сердечного приступа у этого буйвола.

-«Помяни меня, Господи, когда приидешь в Царствие Твое!» - прошептал Нельсон.

Глаза Ханта широко открылись на короткий миг, после чего он схватил Сэма за руку, выдрал из его рук стакан, опрокинул в себя виски и тут же потащил детектива на выход, не говоря ни слова.

-Шеф, постой! Шеф!- Сэм едва не споткнулся о порог – до того резво Хант взял темп.- Джин, да погоди ты!

-Сэм, это уже не шутки, так что шевели задницей,- тихо и серьезно проговорил тот, остановившись перед машиной.- Цыпу надо найти и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

-Ты можешь объяснить, что вообще происходит?- Сэм прыгнул в машину и пристегнулся – все практически за секунду, потому как Хант рванул Кортину с места.

-Нет,- это все, что он получил в ответ.

-Но…

-Сэм,- Хант быстро обернулся на него – зрачки были огромны от притока адреналина,- мне нужно сосредоточиться, так что помолчи,- попросил он.

Сэм даже не понял, как шеф догадался, где именно надо было искать Саманту, но когда машина подъезжала к заброшенным докам, Сэм увидел валяющегося Короля и маленькую фигурку на самом краю у воды.

-Саманта!- чуть не закричал Сэм.

-Сиди в машине,- приказал Хант, выходя.

-Что? – опешил Сэм, открыв дверь и замерев.

-Сэм, не подходи к ней, просто сиди здесь,- повторил Хант, рванув к девушке.

Сэм вышел из машины, ничего не понимая. Почему? Неужели шеф решил, что она начнет драку и может его убить?

-Детка!- Джин подбежал к Джонс, но та даже не шелохнулась, безучастно глядя на воду.- Саманта?

-Уходи,- глухо произнесла Джонс, не поворачиваясь.

-Ты что творишь?- он проследил взглядом ее жест – она как робот подняла почти пустую бутылку и допила ее содержимое, после чего выбросила ее в воду и снова замерла.- Джонс, ты что, блин, творишь?

-Уходи,- повторила она.- Оставь меня. Я не могу и не хочу тебя видеть.

-Это еще почему?- он осторожно подошел ближе, ожидая чего угодно, но девушка не сделала ни малейшего движения, все так же глядя на воду.- Я не Аполлон, конечно, но ты вроде не против…

-Уходи, - снова сказала Саманта.- Я устала, я не могу так. Я не могу это принять. Это слишком больно, неправильно и несправедливо. Я пыталась, но не могу, прости меня.

Он присел рядом.

-Эй, Джонси, я знаю, это моя вина, - начал он,- не стоило даже говорить с тобой про все это дерьмо, а тем более посылать в этот бордель…

Саманта медленно подняла голову, но не посмотрела на него, а лишь взмахнула ресницами, все так же глядя на воду.

-Я знаю, что я здесь лишняя, - тихо сказала она.- Я знаю, что я другая, не как все, даже не как Сэм.

-Сэм мужик, ты – женщина,- осторожно поддержал Джин.

-Он станет таким как все, а я – нет,- казалось, Джонс даже не услышала его.- Зрячая в городе слепых. Никто ничего не замечает, а я вижу, я знаю. Я знаю больше остальных, могу больше…

-Если ты насчет этого педика с ужасным акцентом, то я удивлен, что ты не сделала из него отбивную.

-…но я не могу принять того, что я есть, что ТЫ есть, что есть ОН.

-Кто – он? А причем тут я?

-Мне страшно быть здесь. Это пугает. Эти люди, они все мертвы – есть или будут.

Джин побледнел.

-Что? – тихо спросил он.

-Ты их просишь,- она повернула голову – в лице ни кровинки, губы совершенно белые, глаза огромные, сухие и пустые, все равно, что мертвые.- Ты напоминаешь им не забыть про тебя, вспомнить про тебя, когда они войдут в паб…

Джин сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

-Перестань,- попросил он, хмурясь.

Она замолчала и отвернулась.

-Я потеряла всех,- пробормотала Саманта, уже не обращаясь к нему, скорее разговаривая с собой.- Нельзя было привязываться, меня предупреждали, а я повела себя как дура, потому теперь внутри так пусто и мертво. Смерть не пугает, я привыкла, но не так, не настолько откровенно. Люди любят тебя, ты помогаешь им, но не поможешь мне.

Она поднялась, пошатываясь. Еще бы – столько выпить одной. Чудо что вообще может стоять на ногах. Джин подозревал, что тут не обошлось одной бутылкой, минимум две – его свалит, не то, что тощую девчонку, вечно сидящую на диете, хотя какая тут к черту диета?

Он встал.

-Уходи, оставь меня в покое,- Джонс даже не взглянула на него, намереваясь уйти.

А вот этого Джин позволить ей не мог, перехватив ее за руку. Собственно, он сам понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Она могла начать отбрыкиваться, тогда пришлось бы надавать ей пощечин, потому что сил никаких не было смотреть на ее белое как мел лицо и по-настоящему пустой и мертвый взгляд. У живых людей так просто не бывает!

Джин стиснул зубы – в голове как будто укололо. Что-то очень старое, забытое воспоминание о чем-то, что-то, что он не хотел уже вспоминать.

Она вдруг остановилась, будто почувствовав его боль. Она с самого начала была настоящей занозой со своими штучками и сумасшедше развитым шестым чувством, так что Джин не удивился, когда ее лицо приобрело наконец нормальный оттенок, а глаза перестали напоминать черные дыры.

-Не надо,- сказала она, глядя на него и поднимая руки – Джин проследил взглядом движения. Она могла бы закатить ему пощечину, но вместо этого она коснулась кончиками пальцев его щек.

-Не надо что?- не понял он. Головная боль прошла, сознание прояснилось, но какая-то тень все равно осталась, дожидаясь своего часа.

Она не ответила, обняв его, как будто ища защиты.

Он обнял ее в ответ, коснувшись губами ее волос.

-Прости,- услышал он ее бормотания.

-Все нормально, Сэмми,- тихо ответил он, поглаживая ее по плечам и спине.

-Мне тоже очень одиноко здесь,- она подняла голову.

-Пойдем,- он не стал отвечать на ее слова. Тоже? Тоже одиноко…

-Я остаюсь здесь,- она покачала головой.

-Здесь? Принцесса, ты еле стоишь на ногах.

-Я не меняю решений, ты знаешь. Я остаюсь. Я уже осталась здесь. И я все еще пытаюсь остаться.

В какой-то степени он ее понял, а в какой-то, в самой большей – нет. Но и оставлять ее на причале он бы не стал.

-Я тебя разбаловал, - сообщил он, поднимая ее на руки.- Ты скоро окончательно сядешь мне на шею.

Она не ответила, обняв его за шею и пряча лицо.

Тайлер маялся около машины, но все-таки догадался открыть заднюю дверь и молчать, когда Джин сверкнул на него глазами.

-Давай, куколка,- сгрузить ношу не получилось. Джонс умела быть упрямой.

-Нет, я остаюсь,- заявила она, едва встала на ноги.- Спасибо.

-Сэмми, ты в поря…- на назойливого зануду пришлось шикнуть, чтобы тот заткнулся и сел, наконец, в машину.

-Детка, здесь небезопасно, а ты набралась как я перед уикэндом,- попытался в последний раз вразумить Джин, но бесполезно.

-Я в порядке,- она покачнулась, но устояла.- Спасибо, что помог… в который уже раз.

-На здоровье,- машинально ответил он. – Ладно, мастер Шаолинь, ты в любом состоянии кошмар для населения,- согласился он.

-Мастер, док?- чуть улыбнулась девушка, посветлев лицом.

-Не заигрывай,- строго предупредил он.- Ты пьяна, а мне стоило бы засунуть тебя в багажник и увезти отсюда, только ты мне машину сломаешь.

-У меня есть Король и я не собираюсь плавать,- поняла она его опасения.- Все нормально. Спасибо, что помог.

Она махнула рукой и медленно побрела обратно к своему байку.

Строго говоря, эта железка была куда опаснее машины, а у этой гонщицы даже шлема не было, и все же Джин не переживал. Джонс всегда говорит именно то, что думает и делает. Странная цыпа.

И не он помог ей, а скорее она ему.

Как у нее это выходит вообще – коснулась и он как будто что-то забыл.

-Ты ее бросил,- то ли спросил, то ли утвердительно произнес Тайлер.- Ты ее снова бросил.

-Сэм, не начинай. Со своими отношениями с цыпой я как-нибудь без тебя разберусь,- заметил Джин.

-Ладно, вы оба странные, но раз вы друг друга понимаете настолько, что общаетесь телепатически, я спокоен,- Тайлер пожал плечами и пристегнулся. Девчонка, подумал Джин.

-Сэм, прекрати.

-Ты стал выглядеть как человек,- не успокоился тот.- А то смотрелись как покойники – что ты, что она. Краше только в гроб кладут.

Голова снова разболелась. Джин скрипнул зубами.

-Тайлер, закрой рот, пока я тебе не засунул туда кляп,- угрожающе потребовал Джин.

-Но я только…

Джин вытащил из кармана носовой платок и продемонстрировал его зануде. Лишь когда тот замолчал и примирительно поднял руки, Джин с удовольствием заметил, что в чем-то Тайлер и прав – Джин Джини тоже человек слова и дела, делает и говорит то, что думает, как и Джонс.

Может, и Тайлер прав, что у него и цыпы есть какая-то связь.

Думать дальше не хотелось, головная боль снова пропала и Джин вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Джонс больше не появлялась в управлении. Сэм нервничал так, что допускал ошибки в отчетах, не мог ни есть, ни спать, вскакивал каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь офиса, ожидая, что вот-вот войдет Саманта, но ее не было. Впрочем, шеф особой тревоги не проявлял, значит, повода волноваться в самом деле не было.

Крис вернулся под конец июня и, застав Ханта в офисе, подписывающего бумаги, подошел к нему. Разумеется, весь офис уже был в курсе дел и потому люди замолчали, ожидая трепки в который раз или же прощения и возвращения коллеги на работу.

-Я знаю, что я подвел Вас, шеф, - уверенно произнес молодой констебль,- за что я понес справедливое наказание, но этого больше не повторится.

Он протянул руку Ханту. Офис притих окончательно.

-Принято,- коротко ответил Хант,- но при условии, что леди простит тебя.

-Не думаю, что я могу что-то решать,- раздался голос от дверей.

-Саманта!- воскликнул Сэм. Люди обернулись – Джонс стояла в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене.

-Я ничего не решаю, шеф, - повторила она.- Как скажешь, так и будет. Ты главный.

Хант пристально взглянул на девушку, чуть поджал губы и повернулся к Крису, так и протягивавшему руку, ответив ему крепким мужским рукопожатием.

-Можешь прийти сегодня в паб,- позволил Хант.- За работу, джентльмены!- тут же призвал он людей к порядку. – Джонс, в мой кабинет!

Саманта безропотно повиновалась, поманив и Сэма.

-Пойдем. Крис, никуда не уходи, у меня к тебе есть разговор,- попросила она, улыбнувшись молодому мужчине. Тот нервно кивнул.

-Ты куда пропала?- Сэм открыл перед ней двери кабинета, пропуская девушку вперед.- Я чуть с ума не сошел. Не звонила, не приходила…

-Я была не нужна, - Саманта пожала плечами.- Кроме того, меня не вызывали, верно, шеф?

-Верно. И не помню, чтобы я велел прийти Тайлеру,- согласился Хант, опускаясь в кресло.

-Моя инициатива, если не возражаешь,- мягко попросила Джонс, садясь на диванчик.

Хант оценил длину и стройность ног девушки, новые белые туфли, новый брючный костюм нежно-голубого цвета и белоснежную модную блузку в тонкую голубую полоску.

-Ну и что это?- дернул он подбородком на нее.- Я пропустил показ мод в бикини?

-Винченцо с меня чуть шкуру не содрал,- поделилась Саманта, закидывая ногу на ногу элегантным движением.

-Что, правда что ли? – съязвил Хант.- Ты ему там зал разнесла…

-Я его и восстановила,- спокойно ответила она.- И я не про зал, а про то, что он со мной сделал, когда я вернулась на занятия.

-И что же? – теперь уже не выдержал Сэм, улыбаясь подруге.

-Ты помнишь, что ты сказал на второй день, когда пришел на работу?- она обернулась к другу, глядя на него пронзительным взглядом – ни следа волнений, никакой бледности, ясный взгляд лучистых живых глаз, легкий макияж и спокойствие буддистского ламы. Слишком уж искусственное спокойствие.

-Помню,- пожал Сэм плечами.- Мне больше некуда было идти.

-Мне тоже, Сэм,- многозначительно ответила Саманта.- Я была обязана привыкнуть ко всему, это единственное, что я могу сделать, даже когда очень трудно что-либо принять. Винни меня совершенно измотал, но он мной доволен.

-Винни? – переспросил внимательно слушавший Хант.- А потом ожидать «мой сладкий» или «дорогуша»?

-Винни обнаружил во мне страсть, хотя и к разрушениям,- признала Саманта, вздохнув.- Что ж, после того, как ремонтники восстановили ему зал, он насел на меня так, что не давал вздохнуть неделю. У меня до сих пор ноги болят от растяжек.

Хант шумно засопел.

-И чем вы там занимались, позволь полюбопытствовать?

-Танго,- Саманта поправила волосы.- Хотя успехи в танцах все равно оставляют желать лучшего. Тем не менее, Винни настоял, чтобы я сменила имидж. Думаю, временно я это способна вытерпеть, это не зубрежка Устава.

-Ты прекрасно выглядишь!- горячо заметил Сэм.- Ты просто…

-Да, неплохо,- кивнул Хант.- Сэм, выйди.

-Но…- попытался воспротивиться тот.

-Все нормально, Сэм, потом поговорим,- попросила Саманта.

Едва детектив вышел, Хант уселся поудобнее и принялся разглядывать девушку.

-Что-то не так? – спокойно спросила она.

-Ты не приезжала,- наконец, произнес он.

-Ты не вызывал. Кроме того, не думаю, что я была настолько нужна, чтобы безвылазно торчать в офисе. Я не коп, шеф, и мои документы сожжены.

-Я прекрасно помню, у меня нет склероза. У нас тут были дела…

-Прости, но это были дела только полиции. Моя помощь не требовалась.

-По-твоему, я должен был вызвать тебя?

-А разве я не для того существую, чтобы являться на вызов по первому требованию, а в остальное время не путаться под ногами?

Мужчина поджал губы. Девушка же чуть улыбнулась.

-Во что ты играешь, Джонс?- тихо спросил он.

-Не имею привычки играть, шеф,- так же тихо ответила она.- Я здесь для того, чтобы помогать, когда от меня этого ждут, когда я действительно нужна. Ты думал, что я буду собачонкой, крутящейся под ногами? У меня своя жизнь, свой путь. Никогда не думал о том, что я живая и у меня есть потребности?

Он не ответил.

-Ладно, хорошо,- согласился он через какое-то время.- Скажешь, что прошла курс лечения в клинике?

-Мне даже витамины не нужны, до того я здорова,- девушка ответила уверенным взглядом на его вопросительный.- Хотя ты прав, это не означает, что я хоть как-то приблизилась к границе самоконтроля. Более того, я вовсе не отказываюсь от подчинения тебе как начальнику. И хотя ни уволить меня, ни отстранить ты не сможешь, ты можешь полностью положиться на меня в любом вопросе, касающимся безопасности тебя лично или коллег, которых ты сочтешь необходимым сберечь. Так же я могу самостоятельно принять решение относительно твоей безопасности и действовать согласно ситуации.

-Ты что, выучила наизусть учебник психопатологии? – прищурился на нее Хант.

-Психологии ты хотел сказать,- поправила Джонс.- Нет. Это мое личное видение мира, каков он есть.

-Значит, со всей этой хренью покончено? – его глаза сверкнули.

-Не думаю,- осторожно заметила она.- Человек – сложная машина, в конце концов, ко всему можно привыкнуть и воспринимать все как должное. У меня нет выбора. Мне некуда больше пойти.

-Всегда есть Гайд,- предположил он.

Джонс резко поднялась, до боли стиснув зубы.

-Хватит!- зарычала она. Хант встал, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Довольно с меня напоминаний! Или отправь меня в Гайд сам, сказав лишь, что не желаешь меня больше видеть, или заткнись и никогда больше… ты меня понимаешь?.. НИКОГДА больше не вспоминай про Гайд и мою отправку туда. Решай.

Хант посуровел, на лбу между бровей пролегла морщинка.

-Нет,- коротко ответил он. – Никакого Гайда.

-Хорошо, - резко кивнула девушка.- Я рада, что мы прояснили этот нюанс.

Воздух раскалился почти добела от накала страстей. Мужчина подсознательно ощутил волну страха, исходящую от девушки, но та предпочла молча делать вид, что все в порядке, вместо того, чтобы просто попросить помощи.

-Что-то еще?- так же серьезно продолжил Хант.

-Да. Кто ты?

-Ты знаешь.

-Кто. Ты. Джин?

-Ты. Знаешь.

Оба человека сверлили друг дружку глазами с одинаковым упрямством.

-Что за паб, куда ты провожаешь людей?- продолжила Саманта.- Что происходит в пабе? Куда попадают люди? Почему ты просишь помнить тебя? Что вообще происходит? – вопросы сыпались как горошины, но Хант молчал.

И снова этот нечитаемый взгляд.

-Шеф, я обязана знать, я должна быть в курсе всего,- нажала Джонс.- Это часть моей работы – знать, чтобы помочь.

-И поэтому ты спрашиваешь, кто я? – мужчина поднял подбородок. – Для чего? Ты не знаешь сама?

-Я не уверена, что знаю тебя,- осторожно заметила Джонс.- Ты мало говоришь о себе, не любишь вопросов о прошлом. Ты слушаешь, но молчишь, ты всегда молчишь. Я не собираюсь становиться стеной между друзьями, между тобой и Сэмом, я только хочу больше доверия лично мне, я хочу… нет, черт подери, я требую доверия.

-Вот как?- почему-то спокойно переспросил он.- Ты требуешь? А позволь задать вопрос: с какого хрена ты вдруг решила, что имеешь право что-то требовать от своего начальника, а? Детка, это полиция, я коп, Тайлер – коп, а ты лицо гражданское. Ты уволилась, вот так запросто – пуф, и все, сожгла все документы просто потому, что тебе так захотелось. Хорошо, я промолчал, но не смей наседать на меня, цыпа,- он ткнул в девушку пальцем. – Да, дорогуша, я обязан тебе за то дерьмо, в которое сам тебя втравил, но это другое. Я всегда плачу по счетам, но не смей наседать на меня!

-Ты снова нападаешь,- холодно заметила она.- Ты всегда так делаешь, когда ты в себе неуверен. В чем дело, шеф? Затронуты тонкие струны твоей души? Сомнения, тревожность, а дальше как всегда просто надерешься под завязку и начнешь бить всем морды, а?

-Ты сказала. Детка, я вытаскиваю твою жопу из дерьма каждый раз, как только наступает рассвет и так до следующего рассвета, так что не тебе читать не нотации.

-О, спасибо, что снова и снова пытаешься уколоть меня, снова и снова закукливаешься, отталкиваешь каждый раз, как только я пытаюсь приблизиться. В этом ты весь, храбр только на словах, а когда доходит до реальных действий…

-И что же?- ледяным тоном спросил Хант.

-Ничего,- Саманта первой отвела глаза.

-Что – ничего, Джонс? – снова начал он, закипая и наступая на нее.- Ничего – это из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы мои люди были в безопасности? Ничего – каждый раз пытаться вытащить тебя, когда ты снова с упертостью щенка залезаешь в болото? Или ничего – доверять тебе настолько, что дальше некуда? Никто больше не знает столько, сколько знаешь ты – твои слова. Никому больше в целом мире не известно столько, сколько тебе. Чего тебе еще от меня надо?

-Если доверяешь, - она подняла голову,- тогда скажи мне, кто ты, что происходит, что ты делаешь с людьми?

-Я Джин Хант, старший детектив-инспектор, я коп и моя задача – защищать город от выблядков,- Хант вздернул подбородок.

-Снова не то,- Джонс покачала головой.- Ты или не слышишь меня, или делаешь вид, что не слышишь, или не хочешь слышать. Кто ты настоящий? Что происходит? Я единственный раз в жизни видела тебя настоящего и это было в Лондоне. Только раз и то не до конца. Ты зажался как черепаха в панцирь, а я больше так не могу, я хочу знать все.

-Это невозможно,- он не сводил с нее глаз.

-Что знают мертвые, Джин?- резко спросила Саманта.

Хант не вздрогнул, не закрыл в ужасе глаза, зрачки не расширились, даже зубы не стиснулись. Строго говоря, не произошло вообще ничего. Он чуть пожал плечами.

-Понятия не имею. Еще дурацкие вопросы будут?

Джонс ждала хоть какой-то реакции, хотела подловить его, поймать за руку, но к такому она просто не была готова – ноль, ничего, или неимоверное хладнокровие, или же он действительно не имеет представления, о чем она спрашивает.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула и перевела дух. Конечно же, она просто не о том думала, неправильно трактовала его слова к тем, кого он провожает в паб. Какое еще прощение, какое еще «Господи, помяни меня, грешного»? Бред какой-то.

-Извини, - она опустила голову и потерла переносицу.- Я думала…

-Что ты думала?- резко переспросил Хант.- Ты думала, что я полуразложившийся зомби, да, Джонс?

Она не посмела поднять глаз.

-Нет, я просто…

-У тебя ничего и никогда не бывает просто,- продолжил он в том же духе.- Ты вечно зудишь над ухом как назойливая мошка, ты кусаешься, ты истеришь, я, черт побери, уже устал от твоих выходок. Да, свое дело ты знаешь, да, улицы города становятся безопасны и благодаря тебе в том числе, но Я тут закон, Я представитель власти, а не ты, это понятно, девочка?

-Да, шеф,- тихо ответила Джонс.- Прости.

-Ты только что назвала меня дохляком, женщина!- повысил он голос.- И это, по-твоему, заслуживает простого «прости»?

-Я не это имела в виду!- принялась она защищаться, понимая, что сама бы отреагировала на такое заявление хорошей порцией ударов по ребрам.

-А что ты имела в виду, Саманта?- тихо и серьезно спросил Хант.- Как должен реагировать нормальный мужик, которому только что напомнили ночь в отеле, а потом обозвали…

-Не повторяй! – Джонс не выдержала и закрыла ему рот ладонью.- Умоляю, Джин, не повторяй, или я сойду с ума. Я знаю, что у меня вечно какие-то дикие бредовые идеи в голове, сотни планов как уничтожить мир и лишь один – как его спасти, но я просто не переживу, если я бы хотя бы на долю секунды допустила, что с тобой что-то не в порядке. Я этого не выдержу, Джин. Любой человек, кто угодно - я смирюсь, но только не ты.

На удивление, Хант отреагировал на ее жест и слова спокойно, не отбросив от себя ни ее руку и даже вообще не пошевелившись.

-И Тайлер?- уточнил он сквозь ее пальцы.

-И Тайлер,- через минутное колебание согласилась Джонс.

-Почему тогда мне столько чести? – по-прежнему тихо поинтересовался он, осторожно уводя ее пальцы от своих губ, но не выпуская ее ладони из своей руки.

-Ты знаешь,- так же тихо ответила девушка.

-Не знаю. Скажи.

-Я… я дорожу тобой,- запнувшись, произнесла Саманта.- Дорожу тем, что ты до сих пор возишься со мной как с ребенком, мне важно знать, что ты доверяешь мне, что всегда поможешь, будешь рядом, когда трудно. Ты отличный шеф, ты ведешь команду в бой и сам встаешь впереди.

-И это все?- уточнил он, внимательно выслушав ее слова.

-И я… ты же знаешь, что я тебя… - голос сорвался, а держать визуальный контакт стало невыносимо трудно.

-Что ты меня? – помог он.

-Я тебя… очень сильно…

-Да?

-Уважаю,- это далось нелегко настолько, что стало почти физически больно. – Я безгранично уважаю тебя, шеф,- уверенно закончила Джонс.

В серых глазах мужчины на какой-то миг промелькнуло понимание и легкое разочарование. Он ждал не этих слов, но подсознательно знал, что будут именно они.

-Хорошо,- согласился он.- Это все или будут еще откровения?

-Это все,- кивнула Саманта, пряча глаза.- Мне нужно идти, Винни ждет. Своего рода повинность – отрабатываю все танцы, хотя мне это уже не нужно.

-Тогда для чего вообще танцевать?- не понял он.

-Просто чем-то занять себя в перерывах между расследованиями и прочей ерундой.

В ее голосе Хант уловил нотку паники и страха.

-Ты боишься, что если ты не коп, ты здесь не нужна? – догадался он. Саманта пожала плечами.- Зря. Если бы таких как ты было больше, такие как мы были бы не нужны.

-Мы?

-Копы.

-Но я не коп, шеф,- ответила Саманта.

-Пока ты на моей стороне, ты коп, Джонс,- заверил он.

-Я уже не знаю, на чьей я стороне, Джин,- она вздохнула с таким надрывом, что Хант поежился. Да что с ней такое?- Я была рада сотрудничать с тобой, это честь для меня.

Его как будто подбросило.

-В прошедшем времени? Ты куда-то собралась опять?

Когда Саманта отвела глаза, он понял, что дело еще хуже, чем казалось сначала. Это была и боль, это был и страх, и отчаяние, и черт знает что еще. У Джонс всегда все не слава богу, но она не начнет говорить о своих проблемах до тех пор, пока не начнешь из нее тащить клещами.

-Нет,- соврала она, не глядя на мужчину.- Все нормально, правда.

Он подошел к ней ближе и приподнял двумя пальцами ее за подбородок.

-А теперь то же самое, но глядя мне в глаза,- потребовал он.- Ты не умеешь врать мне.

Она стиснула зубы и зажмурилась.

-Все нормально,- выдохнула она, вырвавшись.- Прости, мне нужно идти,- она отвернулась и подошла к двери.

-Саманта,- окликнул ее Хант,- если есть проблемы, я хочу о них знать. Я могу помочь, просто скажи.

Она не ответила, тем не менее выслушав, но покинув его кабинет в полном молчании.

Он проводил ее долгим взглядом и сунул руки в карманы брюк.

Значит, проблемы, как и всегда. Глупая девочка – никак не может понять, что не нужно быть одиночкой, если вокруг столько возможностей скинуть часть своих проблем на чужие плечи и разобраться с ними в компании. Герои-одиночки обычно плохо кончают.

Она не скажет ровно до тех времен, пока не прижмет так, что вздохнуть будет нельзя, а потом ему снова придется изобретать велосипед за короткое время, хотя скажи она раньше, многих проблем можно было бы избежать.

Сэм подошел к подруге сразу же, едва она вышла из кабинета. Лицо выдавало ее с головой – слишком много усилий, чтобы поддерживать маску спокойствия и уверенности. Так себя ведут люди на самом краю нервного срыва.

-Сэмми, что?- он увлек девушку в коридор. – На тебе лица нет.

-Все нормально, - заверила она, отводя глаза.- Снова немного поцапалась с шефом, а так все лучше и быть не может.

-Пошли,- он толкнул двери Бюро находок, увлекая подругу за собой. Лишь когда они оба зашли внутрь, маска напускного спокойствия на лице девушки дала трещину. Всего лишь на миг, но Сэм увидел настоящую панику – настолько сильную, что Джонс приходилось буквально держать себя в руках: она с такой силой сжала пальцы, что побелели костяшки. Он не стал спрашивать – и так видно, что дело очень плохо. – Тш-ш-ш…- лучшим для нее было просто объятие, что он и сделал. Она вцепилась в него как утопающий в круг, но эмоции сдержала. Господи, если б он мог ощутить ее сердцебиение, оно бы рвалось наружу как до смерти напуганный кролик. Бедная глупая упрямая Алиса!

-Не надо,- она вдруг отстранилась, судорожно вдыхая воздух – глаза сухие, взгляд полон муки.- Я в порядке. Спасибо.

-Почему ты все стараешься держать в себе?- мягко укорил Сэм.- Саманта, я понимаю, я далеко не подарок, я тебе лгал, я не имею права просить тебя о доверии, но…

-Ты мой друг, Сэм, - перебила она так же мягко.- Ты мне больше чем просто друг, именно поэтому я вынуждена молчать. Это трудно, а иногда невыносимо, но далеко не всем можно поделиться даже с лучшим другом.

-Что, неужели бережешь меня? – невесело усмехнулся он.- Я мужчина, я как-нибудь справлюсь с…

-Ты не сможешь и это ничего не изменит. Прости, дорогой, но это только мои проблемы. Тут уже никто ничем помочь не сможет.

-Это из-за Тенна? – предположил Сэм. Саманта покачала головой, с отчаянием глядя ему в глаза.- Алан? Кто? Джек? Хант?- последнее было лишним – Саманта опустила глаза, прошла до стола и села прямо на него, игнорируя стулья. - Что еще он натворил?

-Ничего. Он ничего не натворил. Правда, Сэм, он старается помочь, но он просто не понимает меня.

-А я пойму?

-Понял бы, но это все слишком усложнит,- она подтянула ноги на стол и обхватила их руками.- Сэм, пойми правильно, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать: я привыкла к одиночеству, я научилась справляться с проблемами сама, а теперь, когда все рушится на глазах, уже бессмысленно пытаться сопротивляться.

-Гайд, я прав?- догадался он. Что еще настолько выбивало ее из колеи, если не Гайд – предел его мечтаний и кара божья для нее? Она промолчала, но взгляд ее выдал. Значит, Гайд.- Снова звонки?

Она отвернулась.

-Я думала, что дала понять Хорсу, что не желаю больше знать о нем, но Гайд снова вышел на связь,- глухо ответила она.- Я пыталась игнорировать все звонки, я не отвечала на телефон, когда тот звонил на улице, я убегала так далеко, как только могла, но они добрались до меня.

-Когда?- тихо спросил он.

-Когда погиб Дэйв. В ту ночь в его доме,- она не стала разъяснять другу о том, кем на самом деле была Кристина и какую роль она сыграла в судьбе Джонс.

-И что произошло? – Сэм подошел к столу и присел рядом, разглядывая забитые найденными вещами полки.

-Бесполезная попытка освободить меня. Я знаю, что что-то меня здесь удерживает, я пытаюсь ухватиться за любую возможность остаться, я чувствую, что должна, но и там работают не дураки. Я их понимаю, но они имеют определенное влияние, ты же понимаешь. Господи, Сэм,- застонала она,- ты же должен понимать, что всего этого не должно было происходить! Я не могу быть в этом времени! Это парадокс и я тому виной! Я сама парадокс и пока я здесь, все идет неправильно, не так, как должно идти. Время идет в неправильном направлении, что-то сильно меняется, что-то где-то замкнуло, перемкнуло, произошел сбой и поэтому все неправильное. Все, Сэм, понимаешь? Абсолютно все!

-Но причем тут тогда Гайд?- не понял он.

-Гайд пытается вернуть меня,- она поникла.- Это не милые просьбы, это угрозы, приказы. Мне уже не выставляют ультиматум, меня просто поставили перед фактом.

-Господи, как же все сложно,- вздохнул он.- Может быть, тогда было бы лучше вернуться?

-Не могу,- Джонс качнула головой и еще сильнее обхватила колени.- Я не могу и не хочу туда возвращаться. Я не ты, Сэм, я не ненавижу это время, этих людей и этот мир. Я люблю его, я очень хочу остаться, здесь есть человек, который просит помощи, который очень одинок. Ты себе не можешь представить это одиночество! – с чувством воскликнула она.- Я знаю, что это означает, я чувствую его. Понимаешь ли, друг, в моей жизни есть всего три человека, ради которых я готова буквально на все – ты, Хант и мой друг. Ты как теплый ласковый бриз. Ты спокойный, с тобой хорошо, ты меня понимаешь. Хант – это ураган, тайфун, угроза маленькой Дороти, унесший ее домик в волшебную страну, а мой друг… мой друг – это воздух Сэм. Это то, без чего я не живу, не могу жить. Он – целый мир, он сам – мир.

-Саманта…- осторожно заметил Сэм.

-Нет-нет, погоди!- перебила она горячо, спрыгивая со стола.- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, мне это уже говорили. Не обращай человека в мир, не привязывайся настолько, чтобы потом было физически больно отпустить. Я знаю, но так уж вышло, Сэм, я не могу без него, я просто не смогу, я погибну. Если вернусь в Гайд, я умру, потому что не выдержу расставания с ним. Он действительно нужен мне как воздух.

-Ты его настолько любишь, своего друга?

-Это больше чем любовь. Это не привязанность, это не страсть, это просто есть. И нет, не жалость, хотя каждый раз, как я вижу его, у меня сердце разрывается от боли. Он думает, что может все контролировать, но ему самому нужна помощь, потому-то он и доверился мне, понимаешь?

Сэм не понимал. У Саманты были свои друзья, в отношения с которыми она предпочитала никого не посвящать, потому Сэм знал о ее привязанности очень и очень мало хотя намного больше того, что знал кто-либо еще. Он мог понять ее страх Гайда, хотя и от души завидовал ей, одновременно понимая и то, что если бы был хоть какой-то малейший шанс отправить домой его самого, она бы с радостью поменялась бы с ним местами и помахала бы рукой на прощание. Но дело было аховым – Гайд настойчиво протягивал руки помощи ей, с ним же связываясь лишь изредка.

-Я могу чем-то помочь?- он подошел к ней и обнял.- Скажи, я сделаю, что смогу. Не знаю, правда, что я смогу, но я…

-Не надо,- она прижала палец к его губам.- Не следовало вообще говорить тебе про это, я понимаю, как тебе нелегко.

-Переживу,- он поцеловал ее палец.

-Если бы я могла для тебя…- теперь уже он прижал палец к ее губам.

-Ни слова больше.

Саманта улыбнулась.

Сэм обнял ее крепче и прижался к ее изуродованной шрамом щеке. На самом деле он никогда не завидовал ей, может, конечно, что-то и было где-то в глубине души, но не зависть – то, что делают с ней - это бесчеловечно. Кто угодно сошел бы с ума, а она как-то умудряется держаться, хотя видно, что это сложно. Возможно, без наркотиков в крови, она сама доброта и милосердие, но они отравляют не только ее тело, но и душу.

-Ты слишком громко меня жалеешь,- укорила Саманта.- Не надо, а то я разревусь и испорчу макияж.

Сэм засмеялся. Эта девушка с легкостью прыгала от состояния разъяренной тигрицы до беззаботности порхающей бабочки.

-Мы давно уже не болтаем просто так по душам,- произнес он, поправляя волосы девушки.- Давай сходим куда-нибудь?

-А как же Энни? – лукаво улыбнулась Саманта.- Я не хочу лишиться волос из-за того, что твоя девушка мне их вырвет.

-Она понимает.

-Ну…- Джонс замялась,- на словах «сходим куда-нибудь» мне следовало бы отказаться.

-Что?- не понял Сэм.- Почему?

-Я…- она снова замялась.- Понимаешь, это уже привычка, если не сказать, что потребность… В общем, я уже наверное даже отвыкла, хотя я не уверена, поскольку не пробовала… - Саманта отошла к двери.- Словом…

-Дело в деньгах?- наконец догадался Сэм.

Это было поистине удивительно зрелище – Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, гордая амазонка и хладнокровная убийца смутилась как девочка от первого поцелуя.

-В них, но несколько не так, как ты думаешь,- постаралась объясниться она.- Понимаешь, на самом деле мне они не нужны, но есть вещи, на которые просто приходится тратиться.

-Ни слова больше, - Сэм поднял обе руки.- Я заплачу.

-Да нет же!- воскликнула Саманта.- Ты не понимаешь! Я… - она оглядела себя.- Вещи – не проблема, это никогда не было проблемой, но не пища. Я не трачусь на то, что мне не нужно.

-Но я же сказ… что?- опешил он.- Сэмми, ты что… ты… воруешь?!

-Э-э-э…- протянула Джонс, краснея еще больше.- Я бы так не сказала, я просто беру то, что нужно, но это не кража.

-Саманта, ты воруешь?- шепотом закричал Сэм.- Ты?

-Нет же!- в отчаянии заломила она руки.- Сэм, люди даже не помнят, что я была в магазине, я понятия не имею, как это выходит, честно! Они меня просто не замечают, если мне что-то сильно нужно. Клянусь, я беру немного, я не шопоголик!

-Это кража!- не согласился он.- Сэмми, я не знаю, как ты это все делаешь, но если узнает Хант, его инфаркт хватит! О чем ты вообще думаешь?

-Да ни о чем я не думаю!- всплеснула руками Джонс.- То есть буквально, я не думаю, я прихожу в магазин, беру вещь и выхожу. Я могла бы вынести целый ювелирный, но это не сработало,- пробормотала она.

-Что?!- уже громче вскрикнул Сэм.- Ты рехнулась?!

-Да говорю же, я беру только понемногу,- перебила она его дальнейшие высказывания.- Один раз я решила проверить лимит, но меня чуть было не арестовали. Пришлось говорить, что это была проверка охраны и напоминать о том, кем я была. Люди меня еще помнят, слава богу.

-Но Саманта, это…

-Это – не кража, Сэм! – категорично заявила Джонс.- Вспомни, с какой суммой я вообще попала сюда. Деньги свалились просто-таки ниоткуда, а теперь точно так же сваливаются возможности.

-А ты не думала, что тебе в конечном итоге могут выставить счет за пользование твоими штучками?- прищурился Сэм.

-Я всегда плачу по счетам, Сэм, и я не просто торчу здесь, я работаю, - заявила Саманта.- Я ищу ответы, я хочу найти причину того, почему я вообще могла оказаться за два года до собственного появления.

-Погоди-ка,- остановил ее поток слов мужчина.- Стоп-стоп-стоп, ты что-то планировала на август, помнишь? – она наморщила нос и качнула головой.

-Нет.

-Ты говорила, что тебе очень нужно в какое-то место.

-Не нужно. Да и потом, для чего мне куда-то ехать?

-Саманта,- Сэм пристально взглянул на подругу,- ты вообще помнишь свой День рождения?

-Мне тридцать лет, спасибо, что напомнил. Нет, стой, мне минус два и мне одновременно тридцать. Хороша математика, да?

-Нет, я не об этом. Дата, Саманта, ты помнишь дату своего рождения?

-1976 год. Я еще не впала в маразм.

-А день?- еще пристальнее взглянул на нее Сэм.

Бинго! По озадаченному виду подруги Сэм сделал вывод, что травма головы и амнезия прошла не полностью

-30 августа,- неуверенно ответила Джонс.

-Сэмми,- вздохнул Сэм,- ты говорила про этот день, что это Международный День памяти пропавших без вести. Это не дата твоего рождения.

Губы девушки дернулись.

-Но… я же не могу… Сэм, я не могу забыть свой собственный День рождения,- ошалело выдохнула она.- Это же смешно,- нервно хохотнула она.- Я могу забыть накраситься, собственно, я вообще не люблю краску, а тут просто решила, что может Винни прав, что может надо как-то приукрасить себя,- быстро-быстро заговорила Саманта, сжимая виски ладонями.- Понимаешь, это же просто нелепо и смешно – забыть свой День рождения так не бывает. Нет-нет-нет-нет!

-Сэмми,- Сэм обхватил ее руки.- Сэмми, успокойся,- попросил он, заглядывая девушке в глаза.- Прости, что вообще все это начал. Мы справимся, мы вместе постараемся восстановить твою память, хорошо? - Джонс открыла рот, словно собираясь долго и упорно возражать, но ничего не произнесла, лишь кивнув. – Хорошо, тогда не возражаешь, если мы встретимся сегодня после работы? – она снова кивнула.- Отлично,- он чмокнул девушку в щеку.- И пожалуйста, больше не заимствуй вещи,- даже мысль о том, что бывшая коллега и нынешняя подруга настолько бедна, что не может себе позволить даже купить гамбургер, вызывала у Сэма приступ тошноты и отвращения к самому себе. Джонс эта несгибаемая лоза, этот монолит скатилась до того что начала воровать вещи. Господи…

Дверь Бюро приоткрылась.

-Эм… босс, шеф зовет,- сообщил Крис, заходя.- Простите, что помешал.

-Не помешал,- быстро ответила Саманта.- Увидимся, Сэм.

-Ты точно в порядке?- Тайлер не стал задерживаться – Хант терпеть не мог невыполнения своих приказов быстрее, чем немедленно, но и спешить не стал.

-В полном, иди уже, а то влетит,- но Саманта думала иначе.

-Вы хотели поговорить со мной, мэм,- напомнил Крис, когда Тайлер вышел.

-Да? Прости, уже не помню, почему,- рассеянно произнесла Саманта.- Ты в порядке?

-Да, мэм,- кивнул Крис.- Не скажу, что шеф стал относиться ко мне как прежде, но и хуже не стало.

-Да? Хорошо,- совсем уж рассеянно согласилась Саманта.

Крис неловко потоптался, собираясь с силами.

-Э… мэм, девятого у меня День рождения…

-Да?

-Я… Наверное, будем отмечать в офисе и я бы…

-Что? – не поняла Саманта.

-Я хотел бы пригласить Вас,- одним духом выдал Крис.

-Оу… О-о-оу! Да, спасибо большое, с радостью! – воодушевилась Джонс.- Конечно, я приду!

-У детектива Тайлера День рождения десятого, так что мы решили отмечать двенадцатого оба Дня.

-Э… хорошо! Отлично!

-Я решил пригласить заранее, а то я даже не знаю, когда бы я Вас снова увидел.

-Оу… Хорошо. Спасибо, Крис, я приду.

-А Вы, мэм? – он взглянул на девушку.

-Что я?

-Когда День рождения у Вас? Вы с нами почти год, но мы не знаем, когда Вас поздравлять.

-Эм… ну… - Джонс смущенно отвела глаза.- Это не важно, на самом деле.

-Это важно для родителей, мэм,- не обиделся он, поняв, что ответа все равно не будет.

-Для родителей?- повторила Саманта, задумавшись.- Да. Все верно. Для родителей. Спасибо, Крис, я обязательно приду.

Она прошла мимо него, слегка похлопала его по плечу и вышла из Бюро находок, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли и не видя вокруг никого и ничего.

Родители! Странно, что она как-то упустила эту деталь. Почему она так долго не вспоминала про родителей? Мама умерла, отец их бросил, а больше ничего вспомнить нельзя. Где-то в глубине разума что-то было, но оно было слишком глубоко и слишком болезненно – это все что удалось вспомнить.

Что-то, связанное с ее Днем рождения, что-то, связанное с отцом, и что-то, как-то связанное с ее другом Джином, пареньком-копом.

Но, черт же подери, как это могло бы быть связанным одно с другим?


	107. Chapter 107

Чем хорошо знать свой город, так это тем, что даже тогда, когда понятия не имеешь, куда идти, ноги все равно приведут туда, где тебя ждут.

Джонс уже битый час торчала перед пабом, невидящим взором уперевшись в его дверь с черного хода. Голоса из Гайда совершенно не давали сосредоточиться, как будто прорвало плотину или нарыв, и теперь вода или гной полились так, что не остановить.

-Это просто чудо!- восторгался бесплотный голос сверху.- Это небывалый случай! Уникальный!

Саманта села прямо на мусорный бак, нимало не заботясь о том, что после такого варварского обхождения с новым костюмом последний придется выкинуть.

-Давление нормализовалось, пульс в норме,- продолжили ахать голоса мужчин и женщин.- Доктор Хорс, это просто редчайшее везение! – закудахтала какая-то женщина.- Препараты действуют, пациентка приходит в себя.

-Что с раковыми клетками?- мягко спросил голос Хорса. Саманта закрыл глаза.

-Это удивительно, но…- голос женщины на миг запнулся, после чего так же удивленно-восторженно продолжил: - Это просто невозможно, рост раковых клеток прекратился. Доктор, это прорыв! Вы понимаете, что произошло?!

-Вы меня убили,- мрачно вздохнула Джонс.- Вы этого даже не поняли.

-Я не удивлюсь, что мисс Тайлер-Джонс уже сегодня откроет глаза и подмигнет нам,- женщина снова заахала, но ее голос затих. Связь прервалась.

-…делаешь?- Нельсон оказался около Саманты так неожиданно, что та едва не свалилась с бака. Когда он успел подойти?- Саманта, ты в порядке?- прищурился мужчина.

-Что? Да,- встрепенулась она.- Извини, задумалась.

-У меня на заднем дворе?- он чуть склонил голову набок, согнал девушку с бака и положил мусор в его нутро.- Я все не хотел верить в то, что ты странная,- укорил он.- Но ты в самом деле странная. Почему ты сидишь здесь? Почему не зашла внутрь?

-Не знаю,- честно призналась Джонс.- Я даже не знаю, почему я вообще пришла сюда. Наверное, мне просто некуда больше пойти, вот я и торчу тут как дворовая шавка.

-Никогда так не говори о себе,- вдруг строго произнес Нельсон, захватывая локоть девушки и таща ее внутрь паба. Лишь усадив ее за стойку, приказав ждать и не сбегать, он позволил себе отойти в туалет вымыть руки.

Она возражать не стала – с чего он так вдруг на нее? А кто она, как не дворовая собака, даже не имеющая дома? Гайд не отстанет, Гайд обязательно вернет ее, но тогда она уже никогда больше не увидит ни друга, ни шефа, ни Сэма.

-Как же я устала от этого! - горько вздохнула Саманта, облокачиваясь о стойку и закрывая лицо ладонями.

-От чего? – поинтересовался Нельсон, вытирая руки полотенцем и наливая девушке вина.- Все настолько плохо?

-Хуже просто не может быть,- кивнула она,- по крайней мере на данный момент. Что бы я ни делала, эффект один – я все равно как на поводке и меня притягивают за этот поводок, хотя видит бог, я упираюсь как могу.

-Тянут куда?- мужчина начал перетирать стаканы.

-В Гайд.

Саманта почему-то думала, что Нельсон, в принципе человек очень умный, нахмурится, станет говорить какие-то заумные вещи, но он только пожал плечами.

-Так не иди туда.

-Не могу,- призналась Саманта.- Это не зависит от меня. Это автономно. Понимаешь, они поставили меня перед фактом, это даже не ультиматум, это… они так решили и так будет. Я ничего не могу изменить.

-Послушай меня, звезда,- Нельсон отложил стакан и пристально взглянул на девушку,- ты говоришь, что они не дали тебе выбора, но ты можешь остаться, если тебя все устраивает. Я говорил, что тебе нужен якорь, иначе тебя как корабль унесет в открытое море.

-Меня уже несет,- согласилась Джонс, отводя глаза.- Но несет-то не в море, а на скалы. Гайд мечта только Сэма - не моя. Я не хочу и не могу… да я просто не имею права все бросать и исчезать отсюда!

-Тогда поговори с тем, кто может помочь,- Нельсон снова вернулся к протиранию посуды.- Ты не одна, всегда помни это. Есть люди, готовые помочь тебе, только попроси.

-Перестань,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Сэм не может, ему самому нужна помощь, а единственный, кто бы мог…- она вспомнила друга и помрачнела окончательно.- Я не могу уйти именно из-за него, из-за друга. Он больше чем просто друг, Нельсон. Я погибну без него, я это знаю.

-Ты слишком гордая, чтобы попросить о помощи?- мужчина чуть улыбнулся.- Совсем не обязательно все время быть героиней, иногда можно быть просто слабой женщиной.

-Судьба у меня такая: быть сильной, но дурой,- буркнула Джонс.

-Ты не дура,- засмеялся Нельсон.- Ты далеко не дура, звезда, но тебе не хватает ощущения поддержки, плеча. Просто оглянись – рядом всегда есть тот, кто поможет.

Саманта фыркнула, пряча улыбку – если учесть, что паб был совершенно пуст, этим кем-то мог бы быть только сам Нельсон, довольно умный, хоть и малость странный бармен, радующийся любому клиенту как собственному ребенку.

Дверь паба открылась от уверенного жеста и…

-Так, - заявил Хант, подходя к стойке,- ну и что ты тут торчишь?

Нельсон подмигнул девушке и улыбнулся мужчине.

-Мистер Хант.

-Полбутылки портвейна с собой,- Хант вытащил деньги и положил их на стойку.- Так чего ты тут торчишь-то, свет очей?- обратился он к Джонс.

-Пытаюсь решить свои проблемы,- устало ответила она.

-И как, удачно?- он сел рядом и подал знак налить ему и здесь.

-Я справлюсь,- она даже не взглянула на шефа, между тем он оглядел ее с ног до головы.

-Как знаешь,- позволил он.- Слышал краем уха, что ты на мели.

-Ты что, подслушиваешь?!- возмутилась девушка, оборачиваясь к мужчине и встречая его насмешливый взгляд.

-Не-а,- мотнул он головой, встрепав волосы.- Тайлер не умеет думать про себя, обязательно начинает бормотать.

-А ты, конечно, проходишь мимо и…

-У меня отличный слух,- перебил Хант, сделав глоток из поданного барменом стакана.- Могу одолжить.

-Мне НЕ НАДО одалживать!- рассердилась Саманта.- Мне не нужны деньги, когда вы все это уже поймете?!

-Ну да,- ничуть не смутился довольно привычной картиной Хант.- А за разбитые зеркала ты расплачивалась натурой?

-Господи, ну какой же ты…- девушка всплеснула руками и задела бокал с так и не початым вином. Бокал со звоном упал на пол и разбился.- Отлично! Просто отлично!

-К счастью!- широко улыбнулся Нельсон, махнув полотенцем на пару.- Я все приберу, не обращайте на меня внимания.

-К счастью, - одновременно с ним повторил Хант.- Кстати, так где ты живешь?

-Нигде!- окончательно вышла из себя Саманта.- Везде! Какое тебе вообще дело? Это настолько мелкие вопросы, что я даже не думаю о них.

-Хорошо,- преспокойно согласился Хант.- Кончишь обязательную показательную программу по истерикам - поговорим, а пока мне еще на работу нужно.

-Ну конечно,- осклабилась Джонс,- как Джин Хант может пропустить выпивку в разгар рабочего дня? Уму непостижимо!

-Знаешь что,- заявил он тем же спокойным тоном,- мне медаль должны выдать за то, что я до сих пор не выпорол тебя за такое поведение.

-А знаешь что,- Саманта встала и уперла руки в бока,- оставь меня уже в покое. Я устала от всего этого, от тебя, от полиции, от беготни туда-сюда, от Гайда, будь он проклят, от вечных попыток сбежать оттуда настолько навсегда, чтобы они забыли обо мне, будто меня не существовало никогда. Чего вы от меня хотите еще, а? Почему нельзя просто оставить меня в покое и дать мне жить, как я хочу? Я больше не хочу решать чужие проблемы, когда у меня своих полон рот!

Хант и Нельсон замерли, слушая девушку: один с метлой и совком, второй со стаканом.

-Вранье,- в полной тишине произнес Хант.

-Что?- обиделась Саманта.

-Ты не устала от меня,- заявил он, сверкая глазами.- Ты бы никогда не устала от меня.

-Джин,- вся злость, вся ярость и даже все проблемы разом слетели от такого наглого заявления.- Джин, ты прелесть, честное слово,- горько вздохнула Саманта.- Такая детская непосредственность. Я не знаю и если честно, не хочу знать, что ты там себе надумал, но я очень устала бороться со всем этим.

-Так не борись,- он пожал плечами, не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда.

-Ты не понимаешь,- она качнула головой, вытащила монетки из кармана и бросила их на стойку раньше, чем Нельсон успел сказать:

-За счет заведения, леди.

Хант перехватил ее около двери.

-Так объясни так, чтобы я понял,- неожиданно мягко попросил он.

Саманта задержалась и обернулась к нему.

-Не могу, шеф, просто не могу. А еще и не хочу.

-Почему?

-Ты последний, кого я бы хотела впутывать в свои дела с Гайдом.

-Почему?

Нельсон вышел, чтобы выкинуть мусор, паб был совершенно пуст – только мужчина и женщина.

-Потому что я знаю, что Гайд и все, что с ним связано, причиняют тебе боль,- призналась Саманта тихо, касаясь его руки, удерживающей ее локоть. – А ты знаешь, что худший из моих кошмаров тот, где тебе больно, Джин.

Он выпустил локоть девушки.

-Если тебе настолько не нравится Гайд, почему ты его постоянно вспоминаешь? - спросил он.- Ты велела не говорить про него, я свое слово держу, а вот ты – нет.

Джонс до боли стиснула зубы и отвернулась.

-Нечаянно вырвалось. Не бери в голову.

-Снова вранье,- неодобрительно заметил Хант.- Ладно, не буду наседать, захочешь – сама расскажешь, только не было бы поздно,- он щелкнул ее по кончику носа и прошел к Кортине.- Кстати, Джонс, где твой двухколесный драндулет?

-На парковке у управления, если не угнали. А что?

-Ничего. А что не ездишь на нем?

-Бензин кончился. Еще вопросы?

-Да,- мужчина сел в машину и обернулся к ней.- Двенадцатого будем справлять Дни рождения Скелтона и Тайлера. Ты будешь?

-Крис пригласил меня, а Сэм, я думаю, тоже не против. Ты решил предупредить меня, чтобы я не являлась или чтобы выпрыгнула из торта в качестве подарка?- прищурилась Саманта.

-Ни то, ни другое, хотя насчет последнего было бы интересно посмотреть,- нагло заявил Хант.- Но вообще-то мы скидываемся всем офисом на выпивку и красоток в бикини.

-На что прости?- опешила девушка.- Ты решил вызвать им проституток?!

-По-моему, Крис будет счастлив,- пожал плечами Хант.

-Ага, а Энни будет счастлива за Сэма,- фыркнула Саманта.

-Переживет,- отмахнулся Хант.- Ты в доле или как?

-Само собой. Говори, сколько вносить,- согласилась она.

-Я так и думал,- Хант нагло расплылся в довольной улыбке и дал по газам.

-Эй! Стой! – крикнула Саманта.- Так что?.. Да что?.. Ну и что это было?- всплеснула она руками, глядя на удаляющуюся машину.

Джонс как раз шла к управлению, как вдруг зазвонил телефон в телефонной будке. Хорошо зная, что это означает, девушка попыталась проигнорировать его, но делать это не представилось возможным – вдруг одновременно зазвонили все телефоны: на улице и в домах. Это могло означать только одно – Гайд во что бы то ни стало хотел связаться со своим человеком в этом мире. А вот это уже было не шуткой.

-Алло?- с бьющимся сердцем Саманта зашла в будку и подняла трубку.

-…отстранены, доктор Хорс,- произнес знакомый голос. Саманта ахнула, мгновенно покрывшись холодным потом.- Вашим пациентом отныне занимаюсь я.

-Но это немыслимо!- попытался возразить Хорс.

-Вы слишком долго держали мисс Тайлер-Джонс в коме, доктор Хорс,- непререкаемо сухо ответил первый.- Вы значительно превысили свои полномочия и дозу препарата.

-Но препарат дает хорошие результаты!

-Но он не возвращает пациента к жизни. Довольно держать ее в мире иллюзий,- понизил голос говоривший,- я выцарапаю эту Спящую Красавицу и верну ее к реальности.

-Вы убьете ее!- едва не закричал Хорс.- Если Вы попытаетесь подстегнуть ее ЦНС еще больше, ее мозг этого не перенесет!

-Ваш препарат наркотического происхождения, так что не Вам меня учить как доставать пациентов с того света.

-Это опасно!

-Не больше, чем то, что делаете Вы.

-Да послушайте же Вы, безумец, - повысил голос Хорс,- мы стараемся поддерживать жизнь в этой девушке, мы возвращаем ее постепенно, чтобы она смогла вернуться к полноценной жизни, а Вы…

-А я верну ее раз и навсегда,- перебил первый человек и вдруг понизил голос, интимно шепнув Джонс прямо на ухо:- Говорят, люди в коме попадают в какой-то призрачный мир, так недалеко и до шизофрении.

-Вы убьете ее!

-Не сгущайте краски, доктор,- даже голосом удалось передать то, что говоривший презрительно поморщился.- Психозы современная медицина уже научилась лечить, так что с сегодняшнего дня МОЕЙ пациентке будут вводиться строго отмеренные дозы амфетаминов и психостимуляторов. Интересно,- снова шепнул голос девушке в ухо,- могут ли быть в коме галлюцинации, а, Джонс?

-Оставь меня в покое! - завопила Саманта, вылетая из будки. Трубка повисла на проводе, продолжая что-то бормотать голосом самого кошмарного из кошмаров.- Оставь меня в покое, ты, выродок!

-Она не задержится там надолго,- шепнул ветер.- Я разнесу ее мирок в клочья…

-Оставь меня в покое!- вырвался из груди девушки вопль, полный отчаянья.

Сэм выронил ручку, глядя в пространство невидящими глазами. Что-то произошло в мире, что-то неуловимое, как будто черная тень прошлась по солнцу, но это что-то было как будто физическим, осязаемым, на короткий миг легким перестало хватать воздуха, голова закружилась, в горле встал противный комок.

-Саманта,- прошептал Сэм одними губами.

Ну конечно, он чувствовал ее как она своего друга или Ханта. Это что-то как раз оказалось Джонс. Что-то опять стряслось, что-то намного хуже всего того, с чем они уже сталкивались. Как будто над миром действительно нависла угроза, и это имело какое-то отношение к его подруге. Сэм взглянул в сторону кабинета шефа – тот точно так же поднял голову, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Наверное, тоже что-то чувствует, у него связь сильнее, чем у Сэма. Впрочем, Хант тут же опустил голову – значит, ничего не почувствовал.

Сэм поднял ручку, намереваясь снова начать писать, но не смог. Почему-то противно ныло сердце и неприятно сосало под ложечкой.

Наверное, Китс был прав, уж что-что, а разрушить она действительно умела лучше, чем создавать. Как так могло оказаться, что ее новый лечащий врач оказался самым мерзким из людей? Ну как там наверху вдруг додумались окончательно добить ее? За какие же грехи ей такое наказание тире спасение?

Конечно же, кто еще мог стать ее врачом-садистом и спасителем, как не двойник Китса? В каком странном лотерейном барабане судьбы отмеряют по вере людской и кто ставит таких мразей на роли вершителей судеб? Китс не мог быть в будущем, его вполне хватало в настоящем, впрочем… в будущем он УЖЕ был, в том будущем, где он издевался над Хантом и ее другом – молодым копом. Хуже всего то, что Китс был прав – останься она в этом мире, и миру наступил бы конец. Ее сил вполне бы хватило, чтобы разнести его до основания – она уже однажды пыталась и лишь чудом ее удалось остановить. Паренек-коп слаб, он намного слабее ее и далеко не потому, что она до сих пор жива, а он нет. Просто где-то так решили, что она сильная и она должна оберегать его как телохранитель своего клиента, а если телохранитель будет нести угрозу самому клиенту, его лучше убрать, что, по сути, Китс и делает. Хорс мудр, он понимает, что нельзя всплывать с глубины резко, а Китс действительно намерен сделать эффект пробки от шампанского – Джонс вынесет из мира резко, это будет крайне мучительно как физически, так и морально.

Она делала все, чтобы остаться в этом цветущем мире: работала в полиции, потом сбежала из нее, пыталась сбежать даже от Ханта, даже от самой себя, но ничего не помогло. Никакие души, призраки и копы не смогли бы удержать ее здесь. Призрак Гайда как рука Немезиды уже нависал над пациенткой и что страшнее всего, никакие кары небесные не могли бы сравниться с диагнозом, который ей прочили. Психоз. Галлюцинации, неспособность отделить фантазию от реальности, прилив сил, потеря аппетита… не это ли у нее уже сейчас? Быть может, она уже вернулась такой? Пожар в ее палате, наркотики в крови, поддерживающие ее жизнь аппараты – это не могло не наложить отпечаток на ее личность. И приступы агрессии, и видения якобы будущего, это все могло быть просто бредом больного разума. Может быть и сами Джин, Генезис и прочие, включая старуху Мелиссу, Джека и даже Китса были просто плодом воображения. Откуда мог взяться в прошлом человек, как две капли воды похожий на Джона Барроумена? А откуда мог взяться Дэвид Теннант? А как вообще могло получиться, что сам Джин Хант предстал перед ней как точная копия ее погибшего любимого? Если психоз был в реальности, он мог просто усилиться под действие лекарств. Может быть, оно и к лучшему, если Китс выцарапает ее отсюда? Может она зря сопротивляется?

Эх, Алиса, это не Страна Чудес, это Ракун-сити, полный чудовищ, а у тебя в крови вирус, только он не лечит, а калечит.

Саманта сидела на скамейке недалеко от управления полиции и смотрела на высокое здание, думая о том, что будет в будущем без нее. Если все верно, то время изменит ход, мир станет иным, лучше, чище, может быть даже Сэм раньше вернется домой, может даже все вокруг забудут о том, что когда-то здесь существовала Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, а Джин, ее молодой друг, поймет, что он ошибся насчет нее, обратится за помощью к Алекс Дрейк в восьмидесятых, может даже Сэм не погибнет в будущем, может даже женится, наплодит детишек, таких же умных и симпатичных как он, может Хант будет счастлив с какой-нибудь блондинкой, а Энни… и Рей… и Крис… они не мертвы, нет. Это просто психоз. Они живы, это прошлое, параллельный мир, НЛО – да что угодно только не реальность.

Какой смысл теперь бежать, если уже некуда? Какой смысл просить о помощи? Да и потом, кого просить? Как? Для чего?

Саманта закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку скамейки.

Все бесполезно, она проиграла, нужно это принять и повзрослеть. Чудес на свете не бывает, а она всего лишь наркоманка поневоле, очень агрессивная и оттого очень опасная для всех.

Наверное, она задремала, если снова оказалась в том месте под звездами на пустой бесконечной дороге.

-Хочу остаться здесь,- она огляделась: звезды мягко успокаивающе подмигивали ей с бескрайнего неба, освещая дорогу и даря умиротворение.- Хочу остаться здесь и никуда больше не возвращаться. Можно мне остаться?

-Ты этого в самом деле хочешь?- раздался позади нее спокойный голос. Саманта резко обернулась и отпрыгнула от человека.- Знаю, что ты думаешь,- горько произнес мужчина, глядя на нее.

-Вы уже и досюда добрались,- зарычала она.

-Я был здесь,- мужчина смотрел только на девушку перед собой, как будто свет звезд был для него делом или настолько обычным, что не интересовал, или же наоборот, недостижимым и причинял боль.- Давно это было.

-Ты не можешь быть здесь, я тебя убила в…- слова застряли в глотке.

-В Гайде, все верно,- помог мужчина.- Но не в тебе дело.

-Убирайся,- Саманту затрясло от злости и страха.

-Я не причиню тебе вреда,- мужчина протянул к ней руки, но девушка отошла подальше.- Ты мне не веришь? Ты имеешь полное право не доверять мне, но я мертв, что я могу тебе сделать?

Саманта оглядела его: вид не лучше, чем у Алана, такой же грязный, измученный, обожженный и жалкий. Мертвый…

-Что тебе надо?- процедила она сквозь зубы.

-Мертвые знают все, Саманта,- Джек трудно сглотнул.

-Мне плевать, что зна…- начала Саманта, но мужчина поднял руку, прося о молчании – ногти обломаны, пальцы стерты в кровь.

-У меня мало времени,- тихо произнес Джек.- Я хочу лишь предупредить…

-О Гайде? – резко перебила Джонс.- Я уже знаю. Остальное мне не интересно.

-О тебе,- тихо поправил Джек. – О тебе, о Гайде и о твоем приятеле.

-Ты знаешь моего друга?

-Я знаю того, кого ты защищаешь. Если вернешься в Гайд, ты не выполнишь то, зачем ты пришла сюда.

-Я не знаю, зачем я пришла сюда, Джек!- повысила голос Саманта.- Может, ты скажешь?

-Не могу,- он опустил голову – волосы всклокоченные, грязные, все в земле и саже.

-Тогда для чего ты вообще пришел? Поиздеваться? Ты чуть не убил меня, ты чуть не убил…

-Я знаю,- еще тише произнес Джек.- Я не в силах даже просить прощения, но я пришел действительно предупредить о беде.

-Я и так в глубокой заднице, Джек,- раздраженно произнесла Саманта.- Глубже уже некуда. Что может быть еще хуже?

-То, что ты сделаешь, если останешься,- синие бездонные глаза – единственное, что было действительно живым у человека – взглянули прямо девушке в душу.

-То есть…- она сглотнула.- То есть ты тоже говоришь, что я должна уйти, вернуться в Гайд?

-Ты знаешь будущее, - уклончиво ответил Джек, не отводя глаз.

-Это всего лишь наркотики,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Это даже не настоящее, это психоз, я наркоманка и я лежу в стерильном боксе в больнице, мое тело - обгорелый кусок плоти, а мозг еще живой от стимуляторов и психотропных веществ. Я больна и я умираю, но меня продолжают удерживать между жизнью и смертью.

-Пока ты не определишься, это будет продолжаться,- подтвердил Джек.

-Пока я… Слушай, я и так пытаюсь хоть как-то выкарабкаться с того, этого и прочих светов, - потеряла терпение Джонс.- Я пытаюсь остаться, хотя я действительно знаю, что я не могу, физически не могу остаться с тем, кто мне дорог, но и быть вторым Спасителем мира я тоже не собираюсь. У меня есть друг, у меня есть шеф и есть человек, ради которого я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы он был счастлив, так что катись отсюда в преисподнюю или откуда ты там пришел.

Блеск в синих глазах мужчины погас, словно умерло последнее, что его поддерживало.

-Он поможет, но ты должна попросить его,- сухие растрескавшиеся губы мужчины открылись в последний раз и его тело начало таять в воздухе как привидение.

-Просить? Кого просить? – встрепенулась Саманта, вдруг поняв, что это может быть последний шанс узнать хоть что-то про паренька-копа.- Джек, кто мой друг? Кто он? Кто этот парень?

-Твой шеф…- шепнули звезды.

Джонс резко открыла глаза. Спина до невозможности затекла от неудобного положения, а ноги одеревенели.

-Шеф? Да я знаю, что он мой шеф, но кто он сам?

Перед глазами все помутилось, картинки снова замелькали как в калейдоскопе.

-Джонс!- раздался крик Ханта в туманной дымке.- Джонс, ложись!

Взрыв прогремел настолько близко, что Саманта едва не оглохла, но это было лишь видение не реальность, и потому ее не отбросило от эпицентра, даже не ранило.

Дым рассеялся. На асфальте лежал Хант, черное пальто задралось до головы, а под ним кто-то копошился.

Черноволосая макушка, длинные пряди… тонкий шрам на щеке…

-Этого не может быть!- ахнула Саманта, глядя на саму себя – старше лет на десять, короче стрижка, резче взгляд. Вторая Саманта очень осторожно перевернула мужчину и наклонилась над ним.

-Порядок, дорогой? – ничуть не сентиментально спросила она.

-Порядок, крошка,- ответил тот.- Чертов ублюдок испортил мне новое пальто!

-Ты никогда не изменишься, - улыбнулась Саманта-два.- Пошли, - она рывком подняла его на ноги.- Крис, Рей, уходим!- крикнула она куда-то в сторону.

-Парни, в машину, живо!- поторопил Хант. В тот же миг раздался второй взрыв и обоих отшвырнуло друг от друга. Настоящая Саманта даже не успела ничего понять, как все снова заволокло туманом.

-Джин? – очень осторожно спросила Джонс в туман.- Джин? – надежды на то, что он бы услышал голос из прошлого, не было.

То, что она успела увидеть, то, от чего сильно и испуганно забилось сердце…

В туманной дымке показалась высокая фигура – мужчина, длинное пальто, пояс болтается не завязанным.

-Джин?- в последний раз спросила Джонс. Мужчина вышел на нее и нервы девушки не выдержали – она истошно завопила.

Если Джек и лгал, то не в том, что касается ее. Она действительно осталась, она действительно продолжила работать с командой и Хантом, она стала его телохранителем, его тенью, его правой рукой, Сэм же вернулся домой и жил долго и счастливо, но конец у истории был трагичным. Джин погиб от второго взрыва. У мужчины, смотрящего на нее из тумана, был лишь один глаз, пустой, мертвый, а голова… Она перевела взгляд чуть в сторону, где из дымки вышел второй человек: ее друг – молодой коп. Одинаковые, поразительно идентичные раны на голове, одинаково пустой взгляд. Они оба были мертвы.

Губы, ноги, даже руки Джонс затряслись.

-Я не знала,- она упала на колени,- Джин, господи, я не знала! Неужели все настолько страшно?

Слезы полились рекой.

-Ты не вернулас-с-сь,- по-змеиному зашипел дым голосом Китса.- Ты должна была вернутьс-с-ся.

Видения снова замелькали: вот Сэм с женщиной – не видно ее лица, только темно-каштановые пряди, Сэм смеется, наклоняется к мальчику лет десяти, подхватывает его на руки, целует. Рядом коляска нежно-розового цвета – у него еще есть и дочь. Он счастлив в браке, у него семья, коллеги обожают своего шефа. Он забыл про семидесятые, про Энни и команду, про человека, с которым работал плечом к плечу, даже про саму Джонс. Он никогда не вспоминает их и не видит кошмаров.

Это плата за то, что Джонс осталась в том мире – счастье друга и смерть шефа.

-А если я вернусь? – дрожащими губами спросила она в пустоту.- Что если я вернусь в Гайд? Джин будет жить? Сэм будет счастлив?

Счастливая семья пропала в дымке, а когда она рассеялась, взору девушки предстал офис – черно-белые плитки на потолке, кафельный пол, удобная рабочая мебель, люди за столами.

-Я так больше не могу,- Энни раздраженно поправила прядь, нависавшую ей на глаза – от миловидной нежной девушки не осталось и следа. Энни сильно изменилась за десять лет – отрастила волосы, перекрасилась в блондинку, стала злоупотреблять макияжем и явно алкоголем.- Они постоянно цапаются. Без конца, день за днем и не по разу.

Крис, не особенно изменившийся за это время, кивнул.

-Они поубивают друг друга. Так драться каждый день…

-Странно, что шеф до сих пор терпит его,- согласился Рей, располневший, бледный и жующий сигарету.- Тайлер с катушек слетел после того, как Джонс сбежала в Гайд.

-Я не понимаю его,- снова продолжила Энни.- И ее не понимаю. Вот так взять и сбежать – ни словечка, ни записки, ничего! Иногда я понимаю, почему Сэм стал таким, иногда мне его даже жаль, но чаще всего мне хочется, чтобы и он куда-нибудь исчез.

-Так, - в офис вошел Хант – походка твердая, под глазом свежий синяк, губа разбита, на костяшках правой руки кровь,- какого черта никто не работает, а?

Саманта молча открыла рот. Что с ним стряслось? Но рассуждать долго не пришлось.

-Потому что ты никудышный руководитель,- заявил Сэм, опираясь плечом о стену – на скуле расцвел не менее красивый синяк, оба кулака разбиты в кровь, нижняя губа распухла.- Не удивительно, что единственная женщина, которая хоть как-то могла держать твой паршивый характер в узде, сбежала от тебя,- Сэм выплюнул кровь прямо на кафель. – Мразь!- с нескрываемой злобой произнес он.

-Заткнись!- прорычал Хант, разворачиваясь и замахиваясь на него.

Дым тут же заволок видение и Джонс очнулась уже на улице в нормальном времени, едва дыша от шока и ужаса. Выходит, все просто безвыходно – останься она, и шеф погибнет, но Сэм будет жив, здоров и счастлив в браке, уйди она – они оба как будто застрянут в прошлом, в офисе полиции, где будут каждый день драться – один от отчаяния, от того, что подруга бросила его одного, а второй – от угрызений совести, от одиночества, от которого даже компания бывшего друга не поможет. Они станут врагами, но как пауки в банке так и продолжат работать вместе.

Выходит, даже выбора не было – уйти или остаться. Всем будет одинаково плохо при любом раскладе.

-Джин, помоги мне! – взмолилась Саманта, закрывая лицо ладонями и чувствуя, как слезы стекают по пальцам.- Джин, ради бога, ради всего святого, помоги мне! Помоги, прошу тебя!

Но никто не ответил на зов.

Сэм изнервничался. Они договорились встретиться с Самантой после работы, но часы показывали восемь, а ее все не было. Впрочем, у него как всегда остались дела, которые нужно было завершить, так что спешить в паб ему не хотелось. Офис опустел, все уже ушли, погасив свет. Сэм облокотился о столешницу и потер глаза. Все-таки сказывалась усталость и нервозность. Одинокая лампа освещала офис, торопиться было некуда, как, впрочем, и идти было тоже некуда.

В тишине пустого помещения зазвонил телефон.

-Алло?- Сэм поднял трубку и прислушался. В трубке пощелкивало, потрескивало, но было тихо.- Алло? – повторил он, надеясь, что связь плохая, но Гайд не бросает его одного.- Алло?

-Сэм,- раздался голос Рут,- Сэм, сынок, врачи нашли причину комы, родной.

-Мама,- прошептал он, стискивая трубку.

-Тромб, мой родной,- женщина едва не плакала от отчаяния.- Они говорят, что это можно прооперировать, но риск слишком большой. Ты можешь не проснуться после наркоза.

-Мам, я справлюсь! Я выдержу, только сделайте операцию, вытащите меня отсюда!- едва не закричал Сэм.- Мама, пусть готовят операционную!

-У меня есть несколько дней для принятия решения, сынок,- Рут всхлипнула.- Будь сильным, Сэмми, борись.

-Мам, мама! Мама, я буду бороться, но не бросайте меня здесь, слышите? – крикнул Сэм.- Мама, передай им чтобы…

-Верни ее…- прошептал-просвистел в трубке далекий голос.

Трубка едва не выпала из руки.

-Что?- Сэм прислушался.- Что?

-Верни ее назад, она наш-ш-ша,- повторили в трубке.- Наш-ш-ша!

-Положи,- Саманта оказалась рядом так неожиданно, что Сэм вздрогнул и выронил трубку. Девушка бросила ее на аппарат.- Не слушай никого из тех, кого не знаешь, Сэм,- посоветовала она.

-Кто?..

-Не важно, кто это был, главное – не слушай эти голоса, они отравляют твою душу как яд.

-Это была моя мама,- прошептал Сэм, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на совершенно белую как мел подругу.

-Знаю,- ее веко нервно дернулось.- Я знаю. Мама, Морган – хорошо, но не поддавайся голосам, это уже не Гайд.

-Откуда?..

-…я знаю? Я многое знаю. Так начинается война, Сэм, война за людей. Они обещают, дразнят, сулят горы возможностей и все блага мира, а в итоге сбрасывают тебя в пропасть. Это гиблый путь, Сэм.

-Я просто хочу домой,- он не заметил, как по щекам потекли слезы.- Я устал, я ненавижу это место, эту работу, все это,- он обвел офис руками.- Я каждый день думаю, что это последняя капля, что терпение на исходе. Я хочу домой, Саманта!

-А я хочу остаться, Сэм,- тихо ответила девушка.- Точно так же, как ты хочешь домой, я хочу остаться здесь, потому что я погибну, если уйду и оставлю единственного человека, который мне нужен как сама жизнь.

-Что они говорят? – он резко поднялся, схватил ее за руки и чуть встряхнул.- Они забирают тебя, да?

Губы девушки поникли, она опустила глаза в пол.

-Сэм, ты вернешься домой, клянусь жизнью, - прошептала она.- Ты обретешь счастье с самой прекрасной из женщин, ты обретешь любовь, семью, но нужно чуть-чуть подождать. Все будет. Обещаю.

-Но когда, Саманта? – он обхватил ее за плечи, вглядываясь в лицо.- Когда я вернусь? Этот офис, эти люди – это все ненастоящее, это кома?

-Это есть,- не согласилась Джонс, обнимая его и поглаживая по спине.- Это есть, это место – оно есть, прими это. Не рассуждай, просто живи, наслаждайся. Это то, что ты хочешь – жить, бороться, дать себе волю.

-Я хочу домой,- он обнял ее и ткнулся носом в плечо.- Я очень хочу домой. Я очень устал.

-Я тоже, дорогой, я тоже очень устала, но жизнь – это борьба, верно? Нужно бороться за то, что хочешь получить.

-Ты уйдешь, да?- он отстранился, разглядывая ее лицо.- Са… Саманта, что? – испугался он, разглядев высохшие слезы, припухшие веки и изможденное лицо подруги.- Что с тобой?

-Болезнь, друг,- она отстранилась и села на стул.

-Что?!- еще больше перепугался он.- Что случилось? Что-то еще? Что, говори же!

Она могла бы рассказать про психоз, про разговоры, про Кокса, про Хорса, Китса, но он бы перепугался до смерти, ничего бы не понял, разозлился бы на ее якобы везучесть и возвращение в Гайд, только что бы это изменило для него и для нее самой? Она могла бы поделиться с ним видениями, он бы понял, он молодец, но… кто знает, в конце концов, как трактовать ее видения и встречу с Харнсом? Это мог быть начинающийся психоз от препаратов, она могла бы уже просыпаться, а это было б всего лишь галлюцинацией. Она хранит в себе так много тайн про людей, про мир, про будущее, что еще пара ничего не изменит. Сэм просто человек, несчастный заблудившийся человек, который все равно вернется домой и будет счастлив.

-Бессонница,- солгала она.- Мигрень замучила.

-У Энни где-то есть таблетки,- он поднялся, смахивая слезы.

-Не нужно, Сэм,- качнула головой Саманта.- Это пройдет. Я в порядке.

-Мама…- Сэм проглотил комок в горле.- Мама сказала, что они… врачи… они обнаружили тромб в моей голове,- он постучал себя по виску.- Есть надежда провести операцию и проснуться. Это просто сон, Сэмми, ты же знаешь, верно?

-Это не сон,- она снова упрямо покачала головой.- Это жизнь. Другая, но все-таки жизнь.

-Это ад, а не жизнь!- он чуть повысил голос.- Оглянись, это – ад!

-Тогда я хочу остаться в аду,- она оглянулась.- Это лучше, чем Гайд.

-Ты не скажешь правду, да?- чуть прищурился он.

-Нет, прости,- она медленно моргнула.- И знаешь, мне было бы проще, если бы ты меня возненавидел, проклял – что угодно.

-Почему?- не понял он.

-И чтобы шеф тоже возненавидел меня,- она встала и прошлась по офису, поглаживая столы, папки, телефоны и даже ручки.- Чтобы все меня стали ненавидеть, гнать. Люто, до драки, только бы не жалели и не удерживали, потому что я этого не вынесу.

-Чего?

Она не ответила, ощутив, что сердце забилось быстрее. Наверное, ей уже начали колоть курс стимуляторов, способствующих пробуждению, а это значит, что она может очнуться в любой момент, когда угодно, а это в свою очередь значит, что она просто упадет здесь замертво, впадет в кому или умрет, она бросит друзей, коллег и шефа и никогда больше не вернется.

-Если тебе будет из-за меня плохо или больно,- уже откровенно призналась Саманта.- Мне было бы проще оборвать все связи, чем однажды причинить тебе или Ханту боль. Вы этого не заслуживаете.

-Сэмми, ты не говоришь всего,- нахмурился Сэм.- Что ты хочешь сказать? Что происходит?

Она ответила не сразу.

-Если останусь, я начну убивать, все крушить, это неизбежно.

-Что?! С чего ты взяла?

-Ты же понимаешь, что я под наркотиками. Как думаешь, как долго я смогу удерживаться от тотального уничтожения всего живого? Сэм, однажды я уже была готова убить того, кто мне дорог, больше я этого не допущу.

-Сэмми,- он смутился.- Я знаю, я должен был сказать раньше, но…

-Это ничего бы не изменило,- остановила она.

-Но Хант…

-Именно поэтому мне было бы проще, чтобы он отшвырнул меня от себя. Я никогда не прощу себе, если причиню ему боль снова. И мой друг, мой самый лучший друг, мой ангел-хранитель, Сэм, он не заслуживает боли, не заслуживает предательства. Он очень раним, очень одинок, он замечательный человек и я… - она запнулась.- Ты же понимаешь, что это даже больше, чем любовь… но если я останусь, людям, миру, всему светлому и ему в первую очередь будет угрожать опасность. Я перестану контролировать себя. Как бы я ни хотела, я не смогу удерживаться от кровопролития. Это неправильно, Сэм.

-Что говорит Гайд, Саманта?- он в два шага подошел к ней.

-Сэм, не надо, пожалуйста,- она попыталась отодрать его пальцы от себя.

-Саманта, что они говорят? Что с тобой?

-Я наркоманка и это минимум из того, что со мной,- сдалась она, едва слышно прошептав ему ответ.- Все видения, все галлюцинации, призраки – это может быть просто бред больного затуманенного рассудка, но мир, Сэм, мир - настоящий, мой друг – настоящий, мой шеф – настоящий. Мне дают психостимуляторы, подстегивают ЦНС ноотропами, а от этого страдает мозг. Я стану психопаткой, я уже ей стала. Мне с каждым днем все труднее контролировать себя, и у меня…- она облизнула пересохшие губы.- Они прогнозируют психоз, хотя, думаю, что все привидения и прочее – это и есть он. Я перестаю отличать вымысел от реальности. Я вижу кошмарные вещи, это сводит с ума.

-Но должно же быть что-то, что бы помогло!- заволновался Сэм.

-Ни одно лекарство не поможет, поверь мне,- грустно улыбнулась девушка.

-Но почему? Я же болел, но я пил таблетки, микстуры…

-Я – не ты, дорогой. Это мне вдалбливают с первого же дня моего здесь пребывания. Я – что-то иное, но я не знаю, что.

-А кто знает? Кто-то же может помочь. Сэмми, так нельзя, это просто нечестно!

-Это жизнь, что тут может быть честного? Таков уж этот мир – каждому воздается по вере его, по мере сил и возможностей. Я могу очень многое, ты даже представить себе не можешь что, но моя энергия направлена на разрушение, на убийство. Сэм, так вышло, что мой долг – защищать, но я просто не знаю, как это делать, если только не сворачивать шеи выродкам вроде Харнса. Я уже потеряла любовь всей своей жизни, - лицо мужчины потемнело – вон в чем дело. Подруга просто не знает, как и чем защитить человека, так похожего на Джона Харта, и пытается за все браться в одиночку. Хант… что ж ты за сволочь-то, если до сих пор ни черта не понял? – Нет,- вдруг резко перебила она сама себя, заметив, что друг задумался.- Нет, Сэм, дело не в нем, не смей так даже думать!

-Сэмми, но это нормально…

-Нет, ты не понимаешь меня! Да, я виновна в смерти Джона и мне с этим жить до конца жизни, но Джин – это другое, и мой друг – это другое. Я не могу даже мысли допустить, что с Хантом хоть что-то будет не так. Ты не знаешь его так, как знаю я. Ты не видел его открытого – он постоянно в какой-то броне, но он не такой, ты бы понял его, он замечательный.

-Я не говорю, что он плохой,- осадил ее Сэм, понимая, что с ней спорить бесполезно.- Просто он упертый, невыносимый, он сноб, циник, просто мерзавец, неанде…

-Я люблю его, Сэм,- едва слышно прошептала Саманта. – Больше жизни и собственной души люблю этого человека.

Сэм тут же замолчал. Это все. Если крутая амазонка настолько обнажила душу, что призналась в чувствах по отношению к самому кошмарному из начальников, к алкоголику, грубияну, сексисту и центнеру невежества, на всем остальном можно смело ставить жирный крест. Джонс слушать дальше не будет.

В общем-то и правильно, Алан был единственным человеком, к которому Джонс привязалась и от которого пострадала, Сэм это прекрасно понимал, но Хант… эта груда наглости и упертости, это совершенно иное. Вот почему они так превосходно понимали друг друга, хоть и постоянно цапались. Вот почему чувствовали друг друга как сиамские близнецы. Джонс защищала не Джона в лице Джина, она защищала совершенно другого мужчину, прекрасно понимая, что этот, другой, ее ни в пенс не ставит, хотя случись что – он первый полетит спасать ее. Такая вот странная пара чудаков, где ни один в конечном итоге никогда не скажет, что чувствует к другому.

-Я люблю его как человека, Сэм,- тут же добавила Саманта,- как начальника, как друга, но есть второй, я говорила. Он не галлюцинация, он реален и я нужна ему так же, как он нужен мне, хоть я почти ничего о нем не знаю. Ближе и роднее его у меня никого нет. Он единственный, кто может понять меня.

-Тогда попроси его,- предложил Сэм, окончательно растерявшись. Так что же, Саманта любит не Ханта? То есть любит, но так же как и самого Сэма?

-Он не сможет помочь,- глубоко вздохнула девушка.- Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Я сдаюсь.

Сэм молча обнял ее.

Такая уж тяжелая штука, эта жизнь. Все в ней не так, как бы хотелось.

-Поговори с Хантом, - снова предложил он, поглаживая плечи девушки.- Может, он поможет.

-Как?- она закрыла глаза.

-Не знаю. У него всегда работает интуиция, а не мозги. Может, вернешься в полицию?

-Для чего? Я же не коп. Я недо-коп, недоучка-коп. Может, потому я и мечусь, не зная, куда ткнуться, оттого, что я не до конца коп.

-Ты коп, Сэмми, поверь мне,- он коснулся губами ее волос.- Ты замечательный коп, сильный и смелый. Ты никогда не бросишь друга и коллегу в беде, ты не сбежишь, ты будешь стоять до конца. И ты…- он не был уверен, стоило ли это говорить,- ты отличный телохранитель, Саманта.

Она выдохнула, тихо засмеявшись. Он все думает про Новый год, глупый. Это вышло спонтанно, просто потому, что… потому, что это Джин и точка.

-Спасибо,- она обняла его за шею и коснулась губами уголка его губ.- Это лучшее, что я слышала в жизни.

-Знаешь,- он поерзал на столе,- я как-нибудь переживу. Давай, я поговорю с шефом, мы что-нибудь придумаем и ты останешься?

-Не надо,- она обхватила его лицо ладонями, глядя в глаза.- Не говори ему. Никому ничего не говори. Ты не понимаешь этого, но… в общем, ему нелегко терять людей,- «у него в глазах нечеловеческая тоска и одиночество каждый раз, когда он провожает в паб друга».- Не хочу, чтобы ему было плохо как тогда. Обещай, что не скажешь ему.

-Но Саманта…

-Сэм, обещай! Пусть он злится, пусть ненавидит, но потом…- «когда меня не станет…»

-Даю слово,- согласился Сэм.- Один лишь вопрос, Сэмми. Почему? Почему ты… такая? Почему ты простила меня и почему… так с шефом?

-Другая сторона болезни,- нервно подернула плечами девушка.- Милосердие, прощение, понимание… любовь, наконец. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

В этот момент ей показалось, что в кабинете шефа мелькнула тень – или Хант, или ее друг, впрочем, это было лишь на короткий миг.

-Я тебя тоже,- чуть улыбнулся Сэм.- Поехали домой? Ты же не живешь на улице?

-Нет, у меня есть, где жить,- уклончиво ответила она.- И пожалуйста, не задавай больше вопросов по поводу одежды и прочего. Я беру немного, только то, что мне необходимо. Думаю, мне можно сделать маленькую уступку, не так ли?

-Можно,- бастион совести и морали пал окончательно. В самом деле, если мир так жесток с лучшей из байкерш, чего бы лучшей из байкерш не поиметь его так глубоко, как она желает?

-Уже поздно, думаю, тебе лучше идти домой,- мягко попросила Саманта.

-А ты?

-Если не против, я бы хотела остаться здесь, немного подумать, просто посидеть.

Сэм не стал настаивать. В конце концов, она не чужой человек в управлении, она прошла огонь и прочие испытания, а теперь пришла пора прощаться, так что… пусть ностальгия умрет здесь и сейчас.

-Ты придешь двенадцатого?- он обернулся уже около двери.- Шеф приглашает стриптизерш – представляю это шоу.

-Приду,- пообещала Джонс.- Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

-Спокойной ночи, Саманта.

Он вышел.

Как только дверь закрылась, Саманта сбросила маску терпения. Страшно болело сердце, как будто его рвали на куски, кожа горела как в адском пламени, а дышать было трудно. Наркотики… будь проклят Гайд!

-Джин,- позвала она в темноту.- Джин, друг!

Зазвонивший в тишине пустого офиса телефон напугал ее. Теперь уже нет смысла прятаться, это Гайд. Кому еще пришло бы в голову звонить туда, где уже никого нет?

-Да?- она подняла трубку.

-Слышал, что ты возвращается в Гайд, королева? – раздался голос Китса.

-Что тебе надо?- Саманта схватилась за бешено бьющееся сердце. Если так пойдет и дальше, у нее будет инфаркт раньше, чем Гайд ее заберет… или им только этого и надо?

-Решил поздравить,- мерзко хихикнул Китс.- Всем будет лучше, когда ты исчезнешь, особенно мне.

-Размечтался, ублюдок! – прорычала Саманта в трубку.

-О, сколько эмоций,- спокойно перебил мужчина.- Побереги сердечко, дорогая, нервы губительны для разбитого сердца.

-Не твое собачье дело, выродок. Не смей сюда звонить, даже думать не моги, что ты хоть мыслью коснешься кого-то из копов.

-Или что?- скучным тоном спросил Китс.- Явишься с мечом наголо? Не уверен, что Гайд тебя отпустит.

-Не твое дело, но я предупредила.

-Знаешь, что я сделаю первым делом, как только ты уедешь домой?- ехидно начал Китс.- Я устрою твоему шефу… о, тысячу извинений, твоему к тому времени бывшему шефу миллион неприятностей.

-Только попро…

-Я заставлю его страдать так, как он никогда не страдал, я переманю к себе всех его офицеров, каждого, всех до единого, в особенности твоего дружка Тайлера.

-Я тебя уб…

-…а потом я так подставлю Ханта, что засажу его до конца его гнилой жизни в тюрьму.

-Рискни хотя бы вздохнуть в сторону Сэма или Джина, я богом клянусь, я переломаю тебе все кости и вырву сердце,- пообещала Саманта, чувствуя, как сердце буквально заходится от притока адреналина. Спокойнее, Джонс, нельзя давать повод для радости ни выродку, ни Гайду.

-Ты не сможешь мне помешать, тощая девчонка,- захохотал Китс по ту сторону связи.- Я сравняю с землей его паршивый отдел, я заставлю его страдать каждый день его никчемной жизни, я буду упиваться его…

-Мы встретимся, Китс,- собранным и совершенно спокойным тоном перебила его Саманта.- Если надо, я тебя в аду достану и клянусь жизнью, если причинишь ему боль, ты будешь страдать как Христос на кресте, гарантирую.

-Христос?- захлебнулся смехом Китс.- На кресте? Джо-о-онс,- протянул он, едва дыша от хохота.

-Я порву тебя на куски, но прежде всего я поставлю тебя на колени, чтобы ты, червяк, знал свое место. Джин мой! – она бросила трубку и вырвала провод. – Ты слышал меня, мразь?- заорала она, задрав голову,- Джин мой! Пока я жива, он под моей защитой!

Где-то наверху по-шакальи залились смехом.

Не-е-ет, рано, рано ее списывают со счетов. Это ни единой секунды не психоз, никакие это, к черту бы все пошло, не наркотики. Это жестокая реальность. Но никто, ни одна душа и пальцем не посмеет тронуть шефа. Да, у него своя жизнь, но если понадобится, она приклеится к нему тенью, с того света вернется ради помощи ему или Сэму.

Китс пусть отправляется в ад ко всем чертям, но он не получит ни Рея, ни Криса, ни ту девочку Шаз из будущего, ни тем более Сэма и Энни, и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах – Джина. И в какой-то момент так уж вышло, что Саманта не думала о шефе или о пареньке как об отдельных людях. Какая разница, если оба с одинаковыми именами? Китс никого не получит, Джин – тот, этот… да оба! – под ее защитой и точка.


	108. Chapter 108

Сэм не перестал нервничать и волноваться за подругу – все-таки Гайд имел на нее определенные виды, но ситуация более-менее стала ясной. Да и как бы бедолага не свихнулась с такой судьбой: возлюбленные погибают, жизнь летит к черту под хвост, Хант… этот вообще ни черта не понимает ни в отношениях, ни в женщинах, несмотря даже на то, что был женат, а теперь еще наркотики и жесткий ультиматум – вернуться или… вернуться. И третьего не дано.

Сэм навещал Саманту – все-таки она решилась обратиться в больницу за помощью и успокоительными, значит, ситуация была относительно под контролем, агрессия и страшное отчаяние больше не мелькали в глазах девушки, но куда большим сюрпризом стало поведение шефа. Хант стал замыкаться в себе и, что показательно, началось это именно с той ночи, когда произошел разговор Сэма и Саманты. Хант не говорил о причине своего довольно странного поведения, он вообще старался отгородиться от разговоров, предпочитая быть страшно занятым или бессознательно-пьяным, как будто все другие ипостаси бравого ковбоя выключились по непонятной причине. Он больше не издевался, не называл Сэма дурацкими девчачьими именами и именно поэтому Сэм и начал скучать. Дом, работа, паб и снова дом – так начал жить весь офис, хотя что на работе, что в пабе, Хант почему-то отдалялся от команды, как будто он настолько от всех устал, что даже не хотел никого видеть. Сэм не настаивал. Попробовав дважды и будучи почти буквально вышвырнут за пределы кабинета, он сдался. Хант категорически отказывался идти на какой бы то ни было контакт. Ковбой так и остался ковбоем, наглым, напористым, брутальным, но внутри этой горы самоуверенности как будто что-то сломалось, что-то невидимое, но очень важное. Он уже не вызывал Джонс, как будто догадывался, что с той что-то нечисто, впрочем, это навряд ли – Саманта просила ничего ему не говорить ни про Гайд, ни тем более про ее лечение.

Хорошей новостью было лишь то, что на этой неделе у Сэма и Криса Дни рождения, Саманта приглашена – она не может отказаться или не прийти, а это значит, что у чокнутой по всем параметрам пары Тайлер-Джонс – Хант будет время расслабиться.

-Я по делам,- небрежно бросил Хант, выходя из своего кабинета и проходя к выходу.

-Что? Куда?- встрепенулся Сэм, вскочив.- Мне ехать с тобой?

-Нет,- коротко ответил тот и вышел.

Это было уже слишком. Сэм выбежал следом, прихватив куртку.

-Шеф! Шеф, стой! Да объясни уже, в чем дело?! – Ханта удалось поймать за рукав около лифта. – Что происходит? Почему ты неделю ходишь сам не свой?

-Поехали,- так же холодно бросил тот, заходя в лифт.

-А куда едем?- поинтересовался Сэм.

-В паб,- так же коротко ответил Хант.

В паб, так в паб, лишь бы понять, что происходит, решил Сэм.

В пабе стало еще хуже. Нельсон безропотно подал бутылку виски, два стакана и молча удалился за стойку, изредка поглядывая на посетителей.

Сэм вдруг понял, что шеф испытывает огромный комплекс вины за поведение Джонс, но не знает, как выплеснуть эти эмоции другу и коллеге. Так уж вышло, что настолько тесных отношений, чем у Ханта и Тайлера у первого больше не было, если исключить еще более тесные отношения между кулаком Ханта и почками Тайлера.

-Шеф?- очень осторожно произнес Сэм, когда молчание за столом стало просто невыносимым.

-Что?- Хант даже не поднял головы, разглядывая пол паба.

-Поговори со мной,- мягко попросил Сэм.- Что происходит? Ты сам не свой почти неделю,- Хант глубоко вздохнул, но промолчал.- Я уверен, что смогу помочь, просто скажи мне.

-Где она?- впервые за почти неделю Хант обратил на него внимание.

-Где кто?- не понял в первые секунды Сэм, но потом, когда шеф снова глубоко вздохнул и занялся виски, догадался. – Саманта? Она… эм… она просила не беспокоить ее.

-Тайлер, не ври Христа ради,- поморщился Хант.- Джонс бы сказала, чтобы я не дергал ее.

-А ты вызывал ее?

-Дважды, но она не явилась.

-Вот как? – Сэм стиснул в ладони стакан. Выходит, все настолько плохо, что Саманта решила лишний раз не попадаться на глаза? – И когда?

-В прошлую среду и вчера,- Хант проглотил свой виски.- Думал, что ей было бы интересно погонять тех мудаков на драндулетах, которые распространяли героин.

Сэм не нашелся с ответом. Так вот оно что, шеф решил, что потерял контакт! Да, в среду пришлось немало попотеть, прежде чем удалось поймать двух гонщиков на байках, а вчера был просто кошмар, когда вся полиция разыскивала обкурившегося байкера, сбившего молодую женщину. Конечно же, всех поймали, арестовали и даже сделали из их мошонок колокольчики, но только от обычного жизнерадостного и несколько легкого нрава брутального мачо-мэна не осталось и следа. Наверняка шеф думал, что Джонс было бы не просто интересно поймать трех собратьев по седлу и дороге, но и лично набить им морды с целью свершения правосудия, но Саманта не ответила на вызов, не перезвонила и не явилась. Разумеется, Хант наверняка почувствовал себя обиженным, оскорбленным или…

-Нельзя было позволять ей идти в этот бордель,- Хант налил себе еще и залпом выпил.

Час от часу не легче! Он никак не может забыть работу под прикрытием. Конечно же, для семидесятых это в новинку, тем более, когда на задание идет женщина, а Хант даже на первый взгляд производит впечатление собственника, так что нетрудно было бы понять, что это была не только вконец зажравшая шефа совесть, но и банальная ревность и отчасти даже в том, что не ему удалось прибить Тенна.

-Шеф, но мы получили информацию, Саманта раскрыла убийцу,- попытался задобрить его Сэм, но напрасно – обычно яркий непокорный взгляд шефа остался по-прежнему безжизненным и холодным.

-Поэтому она проходит курс лечения в психушке? – Сэм едва не проглотил язык. Он что, разговаривает вслух?

-Эм… нет, это несколько давнее,- неуверенно начал Сэм, толком даже не зная, как отвечать, потому что если Хант узнал правду, он наверняка уже или ездил в клинику, или только собирался ехать.

-Наркотики?- серые глаза впились в светло-карие. Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами и дернул подбородком.

-Шеф, это не то, что ты ду…

-Я ничего не думаю,- равнодушно бросил Хант, наливая себе еще.

А вот это было уже похуже. Немного зная по рассказам шефа про сложные отношения Джина со Стю, его братом, и куда как хорошо понимая чувства человека, потерявшего брата от злоупотребления последним наркотиков, можно было с легкостью сказать что совесть Ханта не просто сгрызла, а обглодала каждую косточку, обсосала каждый нерв и свернулась змеей в мозгу и в сердце.

-Ну… понимаешь, она спортсмен,- Сэм облизнул пересохшие губы.- Стероиды там, анаболики…- Хант посмотрел на него как на идиота.- Ну и потом, она жаловалась на бессонницу,- взгляд стал тяжелее,- и отсутствие аппетита… это может быть анорексия.

-Тайлер, не надо держать меня за идиота, - прервал лопотание Хант.- Цыпа давно уже сама не своя, а в психушку загремела как раз после этого выблядка Тенна.

-Нет же!- едва не вскрикнул Сэм.- Шеф, это не то, что ты думаешь!

Его так и подмывало рассказать правду, попросить помощи для подруги, но стоило только представить себе реакцию Джонс на такое откровение, как все желание пропало. Даже несмотря на успокоительные, она легко могла выбить из друга дух и внутренности.

-Это всего лишь успокоительное, ничего больше,- тихо пробормотал он, надеясь, что ложь не слишком очевидна, но Хант только отвернулся и снова занялся выпивкой.

-Как скажешь,- равнодушно бросил он, на чем разговор и прекратился.

За неделю произошло немногое по событиям, но достаточно по эмоциям. Джонс забросила все тренировки, все прогулки и обратилась в больницу. Само собой, полное обследование не выявило никаких аномалий – соотношение мышечной массы к жировой прослойке едва ли не идеальное, гормоны в норме, зрение, обоняние, слух – все полностью удовлетворительное, чего не скажешь о состоянии сердца и мозга. Как оказалось, разбитый осколками ребра орган хоть и функционировал нормально, тем не менее давал редкие сбои в виде появившейся аритмии. Значит, подвела итог Саманта, она далеко не в порядке хотя бы исходя из анализов. С мозгом вообще творилась какая-то чертовщина. На допотопной технике семидесятых, на самом современном и новом, что только удалось найти, аппарате было ясно видно, что мозг дает ощутимые сбои, а какая-то часть вообще нерабочая. Это не особенно напрягло врачей – оно и понятно, что там могло произойти страшного? – но сильно взволновало Джонс. Часть мозга, отвечающая за память. Она много раз думала, что что-то забыла, но никак не могла понять, что и почему. Дело было не в травме в доках, а в неработающем холодильнике, где она и Хант сидели целую ночь взаперти. Что-то, если оно и имело место быть, произошло именно там. Именно тогда она что-то забыла, что не стерлось из памяти, а улеглось на самое дно подсознания и не давало ей покоя. Было ли это чем-то приятным или же наоборот – не имело значения. Это необходимо было вспомнить и как можно быстрее.

А еще пришлось полностью менять свои взгляды на мир. Хорошо помня о безвкусном абсенте, она догадалась, что ее способность менять мир далеко не придумана и дело не в Гайде. Дело в ней самой.

Что она может? Стирать что-то, разрушать, жить, пробовать что-то новое, экспериментировать и рисковать, но она все делала неправильно. Не так рисковала, не так пробовала, все не так. Воспринимая мир как сон, которым можно управлять, она напрочь забыла про восприятие реальности. Трудно, в самом деле, думать, что ты живешь в реальном мире, когда одним усилием воли можешь управлять им. Ни одно лекарство не помогло бы, если бы не случилось чудо – нужно было не просто поверить в реальность этого мира, нужно было принять его как единственно верную реальность, исключая влияние Гайда. Конечно, это не удалось, но препараты в больнице начали работать только тогда, когда Джонс удалось послать Гайд и наркотики ко всем чертям и забыться. Это не означало то, что Гайд вдруг перестал существовать или иметь какое-то влияние на жизнь девушки, увы, нет, но это помогло дать толчок к дальнейшему самокопанию. Все подсказки, все то, чему ее учили, все начало обретать смысл. И даже то, кто она есть.

И что страшнее всего, Саманта вспомнила, что произошло в неработающем холодильнике, вспомнила ощущение пальцев на своих висках, слова, произнесенные в кромешной тьме, и последствие. И она вспомнила то, для чего пришла из Гайда во второй раз. Ну а на сладкое она поняла, что полностью уйти от реальностей ей не удастся, но даже из этой ситуации есть единственно правильный выход – скользить.

Лежа в больнице вечером во вторник под капельницей, Саманта предавалась тяжким думам о том, что она должна была бы успеть сделать, если бы не Гайд. Ради этого она прошла почти год настоящего ада, ради этого стоило мучиться, если бы дело завершилось успехом, но…

-Реакция зрачков?- спросил бесплотный голос доктора Киттона – ее лечащего врача из Гайда, точного клона Китса. По глазам резанул луч света, Саманта заморгала – ну вот, начала скользить в иную реальность.

-Реакция минимальна,- ответил голос женщины.

-Хорошо,- удовлетворенно заметил Киттон.- Препараты работают, мы вытащим пациентку в течение пары дней. Готовьте успокоительные и обезболивающие – у нее начнется настоящий ад по возвращению, мы должны быть готовы.

-Да, доктор,- женский голос замолчал.

Саманта закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, капельница в сгибе руки сильно мешала, вены болели, но уже через пару минут боль прошла, исчезло ощущение инородного предмета, но страшно заболело все тело и начало зудеть, чесаться и гореть как в геенне огненной. Еще пара минут ушла на то, чтобы нейтрализовать ошибку и случайно не вернуться раньше времени.

Она и раньше могла появляться в палате, даже видеть свое тело со стороны, а однажды она таким образом смогла защитить себя, убив неприятеля, так что с точки зрения техники, этот навык оставалось лишь закреплять практикой. Не зря же ей дали знания!

На свое собственное тело смотреть не хотелось, да и потом, ну что она могла увидеть нового? Да, кожа подсохла, хотя короста выглядела отвратительно, а рак хоть и был остановлен в распространении, но слишком дорогой ценой. Кроме того, по возвращении ее ждет и без того нелегкая жизнь… нелегкое существование в виде полу-овоща, неспособного даже нормально сходить в туалет. Паралич никуда не делся, волосы выпали, некогда спортивное тело не смогло бы удержать в пальцах даже птичье перо. Что там говорят про ад? Если он и есть, то Саманта как раз смотрела бы на него.

-Она отдыхает,- тихо произнес женский голос по другую сторону реальности.

-Я только на минутку,- послышался голос Сэма, и Саманта выскользнула на поверхность.

-Сэм?

-Я подумала, что Вы отдыхаете, мисс,- сообщила медсестра.- Пожалуйста, проходите, сэр,- впустила она мужчину.

-Хэ-э-эй, герой!- улыбнулась Саманта другу.- Прости, обниматься не буду,- сразу предупредила она, взглядом показав на капельницу в руке.

-Привет, - тепло улыбнулся Сэм.- Ничего. Тебе лучше?

-Намного,- солгала она, чтобы не пугать его еще больше. – Как сам? Как шеф? Нет, стой, позволь сказать первой: я слышала его зов, но я не могла прийти.

-Я думаю, он понял,- Сэм осторожно примостился на стул около койки.

-Капельница дважды в сутки,- пожаловалась девушка.- Хорошо прочищает мозги, знаешь ли. Не могу сказать как насчет крови, но мозги встают на место, и желание крушить все подряд как-то угасает. Здорово, да?

-Замечательно,- как-то нервно кивнул Сэм.

-Сэм, что стряслось?- нахмурилась Джонс.- Что-то с Хантом или командой?

Сэм помялся, но решился.

-Он чувствует, что с тобой не все ладно. Он знает, что ты проходишь лечение.

-И как он к этому отнесся?- с тревогой спросила Саманта.

-Знаешь, мне кажется, он весь на нервах. Такой комок оголенных искрящих проводов, того и гляди взорвется.

-Он сам сказал про свои догадки или это твоя версия?

-Он сказал. Он не особенно эмоционален, но по-моему уже все заметили, что он как будто отдаляется от команды.

-А команда что?

Сэм поерзал на стуле.

-Крис ходит весь серый, а ведь он именинник, Рей как потерянный ребенок, а Энни… говорить страшно.

-Что с ней?- забеспокоилась Саманта.

-Я не могу точно сказать, но в офисе как будто серая тоска, как будто происходит какая-то фигня: Хант шумит - народ шевелится, Хант забивается в берлогу и на работе хоть в петлю лезь. Как будто Хант имеет на всех какое-то телепатическое влияние, как будто…- Сэм потер лоб.- Я даже не знаю, как будто он для них все.

-А для тебя?

-Не знаю, но у меня тоже такое настроение, что по утрам не хочется вставать с постели, совершенно нет желания куда-то идти, что-то делать, думать, работать, даже есть. Я не знаю, что с ним, я пробовал поговорить с ним, как-то расшевелить, но бесполезно. По-моему… - он понизил голос и огляделся,- знаешь, по-моему, он жутко напуган плюс к тому, что до сих пор винит себя в том, что разрешил тебе пойти к Тенну.

Саманта судорожно вздохнула. Когда же это кончится?

-Что? – тут же вскочил Сэм.- Что? Тебе больно?

-Нет, не в этом дело,- успокоила она.- Я знаю, что он чувствует, но он неправ, а я просто не могу разубедить его. Садись. Никуда не торопишься?

-Нет, шеф укатил куда-то, остальные сидят в пабе, а дома все равно нечего делать,- Сэм снова сел на стул.

-Я давно должна была сказать тебе правду, Сэм, - начала Саманта, осторожно повернувшись на бок и захватывая его руку в свою.

-О чем?- он погладил ее пальцы второй рукой.

-О себе, о Гайде, о тебе, о том, что я могу, с кем я говорю, что вообще происходит. Ты хотел бы это знать?

-Ты…- его пальцы замерли.- То есть ты… ты все знаешь? Ты знаешь, где мы?

-Догадывалась с самого первого дня, как попала сюда,- медленно, не сводя с него глаз, кивнула девушка.- Деньги, байк, красивая уютная квартира… Сэм, Хранитель этого мира ждал меня, этот парень, мой друг, он ждал меня и постарался дать мне все в обмен на информацию о нем.

-Тот твой призрак? – Сэм облился холодным потом.

-Он не призрак. Не совсем призрак. Он душа. Констебль, убитый дома на каком-то празднике. Ты хорошо знаешь историю?

-Н-ну…- запнулся Сэм.

-Что произошло второго июня пятьдесят третьего года?

-Эм… я так сразу не вспомню,- забормотал Сэм.- Постой… это было… это был день… что-то важное… - его взгляд прояснился.- День коронации Ее Величества.

-В этот день погиб мой друг,- глухо произнесла Саманта.- И знаешь, почему я говорю это тебе, почему я вообще всегда все говорю тебе, Сэм?

-Мы же здесь пленники,- он нервно пожал плечами.

Саманта подняла руку к его лицу, проведя по его коротким волосам, и замерла на виске.

-Я доверяю тебе и люблю тебя. Мне некому было сказать про то, что я знаю и узнала, потому я поделилась с тобой, но это в последний раз, дорогой, и именно поэтому я не могу позволить тебе мучиться,- она пристально вгляделась в его глаза – Сэм застыл, точно так же глядя на нее.- Забудь про муки совести, забудь слова про Гайд, время еще не пришло. Мы ничего не знаем, мы просто стараемся жить,- шептала она, поглаживая его волосы.- Помни лишь то, что мы делали, но забудь про мои откровения, забудь все ссоры, этого никогда не было. Забудь тоску и отчаяние сна, забудь Китса и слезы, все видения нереальности. Помни то, что ты есть, что думаешь ты.

Он закрыл глаза и мягко опустился лбом на ее руку.

-Так будет лучше для всех, дорогой,- шепнула Саманта, поглаживая его по голове.- Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Я с тобой, дорогой, все будет хорошо.

-Э… мисс, я…- медсестра зашла проверить капельницу и замерла.

-Сэм?- очень нежно потормошила Саманта мужчину. Тот дернулся, очнулся и вскочил.

-Что? Я что, уснул?

-Ты устал,- улыбнулась Саманта. Медсестра подошла к девушке и убрала капельницу.

-Полежите немного, мисс,- попросила она, прежде чем уйти.

-Господи, никогда бы не подумал, что усну,- Сэм растер щеки ладонями.- Тебя подвезти домой?

-Нет, спасибо, я прогуляюсь, подышу свежим воздухом,- отказалась Джонс.

-Ты придешь завтра?- с надеждой спросил он.

-Не думаю, но я обещаю прийти в пятницу,- пообещала она.- Шеф закатит своим мальчикам вечеринку с девочками, уверена, это стоит посмотреть,- она подмигнула другу. Сэм закатил глаза.

-Буду ждать.

-Э… Сэм?- позвала Саманта, когда мужчина уже хотел уходить. Тот обернулся.- Один лишь вопрос: тебя поздравлять с пятилетием или же с некруглой датой?

-Не знаю,- честно ответил он, растерявшись.- Как удобнее. Просто приходи,- почти жалобно попросил он, и Джонс не оставалось ничего другого, как только кивнуть и подарить ему самую широкую из своих улыбок, невзирая на усилившуюся боль в сердце.

Лишь когда Сэм ушел, она без сил повалилась на койку.

Он уже никогда не вспомнит про его откровения о том, что он слышал от Гайда, и никаких выяснений отношений на крыше дома мэра тоже не было, как не было и задушевных бесед, теорий, предположений и всего прочего. Память стерлась частично: никуда не делся бурный секс, кошмар после Нового года, но никаких искренних бесед про то, что он когда-то слышал, уже не было. Она никогда не говорила ему про друга, никогда не признавалась в своих чувствах к нему и шефу, никогда не упоминала свое возвращение в Гайд в скором времени и тем более никогда не говорила про то время, проведенное там в состоянии полного паралича. И никогда не было никакого Китса и того серого мира отчаяния.

Если она и могла как-то подарить другу свет надежды, она это сделала точно так же, как однажды сделал Джин Хант с одной лишь поправкой – Сэм не она, Сэм никогда не вспомнит того, что она убрала из его памяти.

Так будет лучше для всех и прежде всего для Сэма.

-Джин, друг, где ты?- позвала она тихонько.- Джин, прошу тебя, приди!

Но молодой коп не явился.

День рождения Сэма прошел тихо, как и День рождения Криса. Их, конечно, поздравили, похлопали по спине, плечам, но ощущения праздника не было. И Хант… Хант мрачнел день ото дня. Сэм сунулся к нему в кабинет уже под конец рабочего дня. Шеф сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально смотрел на ящик стола, как будто чего-то ждал, но стоило только двери открыться, как задумчивость и грусть исчезла. Хант глубоко вздохнул и поднял на вошедшего глаза.

-Шеф, мы по домам, ты идешь?

-Нет, Сэм,- коротко ответил Хант, проморгавшись. Сэм подумал, что дела обстоят еще хуже, чем с Джонс. Вон и тонкая морщинка между бровями – она становится все глубже, как будто шеф вдруг резко разучился шутить и подкалывать людей, погрузившись в мрачное отчаяние. Конечно, с Самантой не все гладко, но это же всего лишь лечение от неврозов и стресса, все-таки она прошла через кошмар публичного дома, все расследования, где получила травмы, да и сердце шалит, но это лечится. Витамины, массаж, релакс и она снова будет как новенькая.

-Шеф, она не наркоманка, поверь мне,- Сэм прошел в кабинет и остановился около стола.

-Я знаю,- все так же кратко ответил Хант.

-Тогда что с тобой? – попробовал снова Сэм, понимая, что шеф выстраивает вокруг себя непрошибаемую стену отчуждения, которая с каждым днем становится все толще, выше и крепче. – Ты всю неделю сам не свой. Шеф… Джин,- попробовал он более личный контакт,- пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Так невозможно ни жить, ни работать – офис стал похож на болото.

Он еще надеялся, что Хант вздохнет снова, потом достанет бутылку и стаканы, нальет, предложит выпить, выпьет сам, а потом расскажет, что же на самом деле творится с ним и Самантой, но тот только поджал губы и нахохлился как мокрый воробей.

-Шеф, что с тобой? Что происходит?

-Ничего,- спокойно ответил Хант и насколько мог мягко попросил:- Иди домой, Сэм. С Днем рождения еще раз и спокойной ночи.

-Ты точно в порядке?- на всякий случай перестраховался Сэм.

-Я всегда в порядке,- снова неожиданно мягко заверил Хант.- Иди.

-Спокойной ночи,- пожелал Сэм и вышел. Свет в офисе был погашен, осталась лишь одинокая лампа в кабинете шефа. Сэм обернулся уже в коридоре – офис представлял собой печальное зрелище. Собственно, Сэм никогда раньше не думал о работе в таком ключе, наверное, просто даже было некогда – вся эта беготня, все эти драки, погони, аресты, допросы с ломанием диктофонов и бросанием тяжелых предметов, а сейчас, когда все ушли, оставляя шефа одного, Сэм вдруг подумал о том, насколько тот одинок из-за своей фанатичной преданности работе. Даже когда он еще был женат, вся его жизнь сводилась к работе и пабу, а после развода тот и вовсе начал пропадать на работе за полночь – тут уж ни одна нормальная женщина не выдержит. Впрочем, одна все-таки выдерживала и не такое, сама являясь фанатичной служительницей справедливости и закона. Сэм вообще не имел ни малейшего понятия, какая странная связь была у этой пары, если даже лондонский отель ничего в их отношениях не изменил. Они цапались каждый раз, как только встречались, и тогда весь офис как будто жил на краю вулкана с бушующей в кратере лавой, они постоянно выясняли одним им ведомые отношения, при этом насмерть стоя друг за друга и любого члена команды, они одинаково упорно молчали о том, что творилось у них в душе и категорически не желали ставить точку ни в своих отношениях, ни тем более посвящать в них кого бы то ни было со стороны, включая даже Сэма, чувствующего себя так, как будто он оказался между молотом и наковальней. Впрочем, в одном Сэм не сомневался – Хант очень остро воспринял ситуацию с попавшей с нервным срывом в больницу Джонс и во всем винил себя, как и всегда не желая поделиться мыслями с той, кто, как думал Сэм, могла бы дать ему понять, что он жестоко ошибается.

Саманта всегда была странной, с самого первого дня ее появления здесь, но в одном она была непоколебима – Хант всегда прав и точка, даже если он явно неправ. Ее совершенно не волновало то, что Хант – всего лишь человек и мог ошибаться точно так же, как прочие. Однако же, это не была фанатичная преданность Ханту как шефу, тут было что-то другое, намного глубже, чем видели люди как будто Джонс в самом деле возомнила себя его личным телохранителем. Иначе как можно было бы объяснить ее поведение каждый раз, когда дела пахли жареным?

Он знал о ее личной жизни очень немногое, как, впрочем, и о жизни шефа. Оба крайне замкнутые в себе люди, независимые, сильные, с логикой, неподдающейся никакому толкованию. Отличная, кстати, могла бы получиться пара – он ковбой, она амазонка, оба запинают жертву задолго до стадии допроса с пристрастием.

Сэм покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что действительно ненавидит семидесятые и Ханта как старшего офицера. Вовсе нет. Это был удивительный мир, а Хант в самом деле великолепный коп, пусть и со своеобразным поведением, и уж тем более Сэм никогда бы не сказал, что ненавидит это время и место, когда тут была совершенно невозможная подруга, свалившаяся на его голову как снег из Гайда и упорно молчавшая о том, что же слышит она оттуда. За этот год Сэм так и не понял, что это за место, как они здесь оказались, а Саманта так и вовсе как будто не желала говорить на эту тему.

Как бы то ни было, Сэм бросил бесплодные попытки что-либо понять и пошел к лифту. Послезавтра, как он понадеялся, будет грандиозная пьянка по случаю двух Дней рождения, придет Саманта и шеф растает от этой корки льда, в которую медленно, но верно, сам себя затачивал.

Сэм вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку.

На какой-то короткий миг ему вдруг показалось, что на него из темноты коридора взглянул вполоборота молоденький паренек в старой форме полиции – светловолосый, очень грустный, но вот моргнул свет – опять перебои с электричеством – и видение пропало. Когда же лифт закрыл двери, Сэм начисто забыл о пареньке.

То, что с Тайлером что-то случилось, Джин почувствовал сразу. Интуиция никогда не подводила крутого ковбоя и тот краем подсознания случайно задел тонкие струны собственных воспоминаний. Он всегда гнал от себя тяжелые мысли о том, что когда-либо совершал, было ли это взяткой, полученной от Уоррена или же мигом, когда друг входит в паб и навсегда исчезает. Как раз про последнее Джин и подумал, но быстро отмел мысли как ерундовые. Сейчас не время для паба, совсем не время.

Но изменение было – Джин нахмурился. Кто-то явно хозяйничал в его королевстве, вот только кто? Кто имел бы настолько близкие контакты с Тайлером, что мог бы покопаться в его мозгах? Картрайт, этот полевой цветочек, на такое не пойдет по причине бестолковости и неумения даже постоять за себя. Это точно не Рей – тот Тайлера на дух не переносит, определенно не размазня Крис и совершенно точно не сам Джин. Оставалась только одна кандидатура, о которой даже думать было тошно.

Джонс могла бы и ох как могла бы – Джин взглянул на первый ящик стола, в котором лежала кобура и пистолет. Это его сущность – защищать и защищаться, если существует угроза, но Джонс хоть и сбегает постоянно, является частью команды, хочет она того или нет. И она точно не стала бы делать подлости и бить в спину – слишком вся из себя правильная, хотя и сучка каких мало: своевольная, наглая, постоянно бунтующая и постоянно гнущая свою линию, даже когда стоило бы помолчать и послушаться старшего и по званию, и по возрасту, и уж тем более этой женщине не мешало бы поучиться правилам поведения в мужском мире, хотя…

Джин задумался. Живи Джонс по правилам, кто знает, чем бы закончилось то дело на водохранилище. Именно благодаря хладнокровию и умению убивать все, что шевелится и жаждет выпустить кишки самому Джину или Тайлеру, они там и выкарабкались. Нет, все-таки Джонс – это странная штучка, но вреда от нее не будет, если вовремя приструнить и оседлать эту кобылку, в противном же случае…

Появление Тайлера оторвало Джина от мрачных дум. Все-таки именинник. Крис вчера был, Сэм сегодня, а в пятницу явится Джонс, будут девочки и выпивка.

И все-таки тяжкие мысли не покинули голову Ханта. Девчонка была слишком сильна, слишком непредсказуема и слишком опасна. Хотя у нее действительно шикарные сиськи и длинные ножки.

Джин в последний раз взглянул на верхний ящик стола, после чего вздохнул, достал из нижнего бутылку, стакан и налил себе выпить.

Голова понемногу прояснилась.

Пятница выдалась суматошной как никогда. Казалось, что все воры города вдруг одновременно решили доконать убойный отдел демонстрацией своих фокусов с исчезновениями сумочек, кошельков и украшений. Дамочек обчищали практически везде – на улицах отбирали сумочки, в магазинах ловко вытаскивали кошельки, в толпе срывали с шеи бусы, цепочки и колье. Рация в Кортине не умолкала, Филлис измучилась докладывать об очередном ограблении. Хуже всего было то, что воры как сговорились – кража была на одном конце города, потом на другом, потом где-то через десяток кварталов и снова чуть ли не на границе с Салфордом.

Шеф злился, Сэм нервничал, Крис и Рей стонали от груды заявлений, а плюс ко всему с утра зарядил дождь.

Под конец дня, когда действительно нечеловеческими возможностями и интуицией шефа удалось разыскать почти все сворованные вещи, Сэм, команда и сам Хант были как урожай свежевыжатых лимонов, так что о праздновании двух Дней рождения все почти забыли за делами, заботами и составлениями отчетов.

Хант куда-то испарился до семи часов, когда офис усердно дописывал отчеты и подчищал все дела, а когда явился, то внезапно выключился свет. Сэм вздрогнул – Гайд обожал такие шутки, чего доброго это могло оказаться очередной передозировкой, после чего он снова очнулся бы в замкнутом пространстве без окон и дверей, находясь в глубокой коме. Но нет, ничего подобного не произошло – свет включился, двери офиса распахнулись и внутрь впорхнули две очаровательные нимфы, почему-то одетые так же, как Саманта, когда она искала информатора по делу Саксона – коротенькие юбочки, чулочки, легонькие блузки, завязанные на животе узлом и высокие каблуки сапожек.

-С Днем рождения ва-а-ас!- запели девушки.- С Днем рождения ва-а-ас! С Днем рождения, Крис и Сэм, с Днем рождения ва-а-ас!

Оба именинника слегка растерялись от такого подарка и не сразу поняли, что работа окончена и наступило время вечеринки.

Хант торжественно внес пять бутылок вина и поставил их прямо на стол Сэма.

-Так, джентльмены и леди,- заявил он,- время пить за здоровье парней!

-Без меня?- раздалось от дверей.

Пятница началась паршивее некуда. С самого утра начался настоящий ад что на улице, что в душе, что в жизни и здоровье. Гайд в буквальном смысле слова не давал вздохнуть.

-Пятнадцать минут,- заявил Киттон по телефону.- Пятнадцать минут, в течение которых мы вернем Белоснежку из страны снов. За работу, господа! – в трубке телефона раздались хлопки ладоней.- Сегодня или никогда. На счет четыре…

Саманта положила трубку. На четыре? Обычно никто не делает что-то на счет четыре. На раз, на раз-два, на крайний случай на три, но не на четыре. Почему на четыре?

-Мэм? – окликнули ее.- Мэм, Ваш заказ, мэм,- парень-посыльный протянул ей две коробки, перевязанные золотыми лентами.

-Да, спасибо,- Саманта жестом попросила поставить заказ на столик и достала купюру.- Спасибо.

-Вам спасибо, мэм,- поклонился парень и выскользнул из квартиры.

Она даже не стала задумываться, какое впечатление произвела на посыльного квартира, в которой Саманта проживала с недавнего времени, стоимость заказа подарков и даже купюра, которую она всучила с равнодушным видом. Она могла бы и не такое, если бы в этом времени был Интернет и кредитки, а так пришлось воспользоваться умением помогать людям и их последующей благодарностью. На этой неделе ей удалось очень удачно столкнуться с владельцем магазина дорогих вин, которого пытались обчистить в его же машине. Как результат – трое наглецов попали в больницу с переломами рук и ног, а хозяин магазина, по гроб жизни клявшийся выполнить любое желание прекрасной спасительницы, прислал ей в подарок две бутылки дорогого коньяка, стоило лишь сказать ему, что она как раз хотела подарить двум друзьям что-нибудь дорогое и греющее душу.

Сэм в свое время сильно нервничал из-за того, что она брала то, что хотела. Так что даже если теперь он ничего этого не помнит, ради памяти к его памяти, как бы смешно это ни звучало, Джонс решила не воровать, не брать положенное ей по праву сильнейшего – все-таки ее друг-коп мог обидеться за слишком явное самоуправство в его мире, а честно заработать на оба подарка. Впрочем, это относилось исключительно к чему-то дорогостоящему, все остальное Джонс предпочитала просто забирать, как, к примеру новую узкую юбку черного шелка, новую белоснежную блузку из того же материала, чулки и туфли, а поскольку уж день выдался ненастным пришлось подобрать себе и плащ, а до управления вызвать такси.

-Леди,- таксист любезно открыл перед ней дверь, как будто почувствовал, что клиентка далеко не так проста, как кажется. Один звонок в такси, и ей пригнали новенький кэб, как будто только что сошедший с конвейера.

Стоило только сесть, как ожило радио.

-You're like voodoo baby

You just take hold…- запело оно. Этого никак не могло быть в семидесятых, а значит, Гайд был слишком близко и времени у Джонс было все меньше. На счет четыре… - Put your cards on the table baby

Do I twist, do I fold.

You're like voodoo honey

All silver and gold

Why don't you tell me my future

Why don't I sell you my soul.

So here it comes, the sound of drums

Here come the drums, here come the drums…- барабаны… ритм двух сердец в ушах стал громче, как будто где-то в черепной коробке застучали дятлы на четыре такта. -Hey there baby, baby

You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child.

Don't say maybe, maybe

It's supernatural, I'm comin' undone…- перед глазами мелькнула размытая картинка – темноволосый мужчина в черном деловом костюме, с безумной улыбкой размахивает колокольчиком и приплясывает в такт песне. Странно, но мужчина был похож на Сэма.

-Приехали, леди,- водитель уже мок под дождем, услужливо открыв перед ней дверь и держа над дверью раскрытый зонт.

Она даже не успела заметить миг, когда машина проделала весь путь – дело ОЧЕНЬ плохо, если она теряет чувство пространства и времени.

В сердце как будто всадили нож и медленно проворачивали его, но это все, весь год работы, все то, через что она прошла, что вытерпела, это не могло закончиться так бездарно. Нужен был красивый завершающий штрих, а это значит зубы наголо, грудь вперед, маску радости на лицо и вперед под дождем.

Небо было низким, черным, то и дело мелькали молнии, как будто сам Господь бог решил смыть с лица земли город и его обитателей, вот только дело было не во Всевышнем, а в Гайде. Всегда в Гайде.

Около дверей управления водитель подобострастно поклонился и произнес:

-Доброго пути, леди, - после чего развернулся и сбежал по ступенькам к парковке, где мок кэб.

Дежурный взглянул на нее с любопытством, но из-за стойки не вышел.

-Вам помочь, мисс Тайлер-Джонс? – спросил он.

-Нет, спасибо, Том,- улыбнулась она. Откуда она узнала его имя, если этого парня она видела впервые в жизни?

-Вы меня знаете?- расцвел парень.- Вот это да!

-Спокойной службы, Том,- она прошла к лифту. Дышать становилось все труднее, как будто в гортани что-то мешало. Как так выходило, что она уже ощущала присутствие внутри трубки аппарата жизнеобеспечения?

На третьем этаже стало настолько больно во всем теле, что Джонс едва не выронила подарки. По коже как будто прошла волна огня. Если так пойдет и дальше, она не переживет эту ночь в прямом смысле слова.

И тем не менее сегодня праздник у друзей, Сэм будет ее ждать, Крис тоже, и Энни, и Рей, и может быть даже и шеф. Нельзя давать им понять, что сегодня она уйдет навсегда. И снова: зубы-грудь-маску… и вперед.

-Явилась, не запылилась, цыпа!- усмехнулся Хант, поманив ее к себе, но Саманта его проигнорировала.

-Вы хотели начать без меня?- шутливо обиделась девушка, широко улыбаясь Сэму.- Привет, именинники!

Обнять друга удалось с трудом – прикосновения отдавались мучительной болью до костей, но Джонс стиснула зубы и ни на дюйм не уступила улыбки.

-Привет, красавчик,- шепнула она Сэму.- С Днем рождения тебя!

Она вручила одну коробку.

-Крис, мои поздравления, ты стал совсем взрослым и скоро придется тебя женить,- с такими словами она вручила подарок и Скелтону.

-Спасибо,- как мальчишка смутился Крис, обнимая девушку.- Только я пока не хочу жениться.

-А Энни где?- Саманта быстро огляделась, не заметив единственной девушки-копа, зато оценив костюмы двух девушек-танцовщиц. Хорошенькие близняшки, длинноногие, обе брюнетки, длинноволосые и распутные как сам грех.

-Она с Филлис несет торты,- Сэм распаковал свой подарок и офис ахнул.

-Это же столетний коньяк!- присвистнул Хант, наклонившись через плечо Тайлера.- Детка, это же столетний коньяк!

-Знаю,- она пожала плечами, любуясь на то, как Крис распаковал свой и офис ахнул во второй раз.

-Одна небольшая услуга совершенно случайно подвернувшемуся под руку владельцу магазина вин,- объяснила она. – Это его благодарность. Я подумала, что мужчины оценят такой подарок, а я все равно ничего в алкоголе не понимаю.

Сэм никак не отреагировал на ее слова. Да, она не раз говорила ему, что была владелицей бара на окраине Манчестера, но теперь он этого уже не помнил, словно никаких разговоров не было.

-Даже знать не хочу, какую ты там оказывала услугу за такой коньяк,- проворчал Хант.

-Это слишком щедрый подарок, мэм,- смутился Крис.

-Брось, - девушка приобняла его.- Угостишь кусочком именинного торта?

Крис залился краской, тем более что одна из девушек как раз подошла к нему и обняла. На то их сюда и пригласили, чтобы расслабить двух виновников торжества.

-А вот и то-о-орт!- нараспев сообщили Энни и Филлис, внося два торта с горящими свечами наверху. Рей тут же щелкнул выключателем, чтобы создать подходящую атмосферу.

-Загадывайте желания! – зашумели вокруг.

Саманта взглянула в сторону шефа – тот почти не отрываясь смотрел на нее. Будет трудно вот так все бросить и сбежать. Да-да, сбежать, они так и подумают, но так будет лучше для всех и в том числе и для самого шефа.

Она отвела глаза от его пристального взгляда и коснулась плеча Сэма.

-Все, что хочешь, - пообещала она шепотом, зная, что единственное, о чем он мог мечтать – это возвращение домой.

Сэм и Крис набрали воздуха в легкие и задули свечи.

Аплодисменты раздались со всех сторон, а Рей снова включил свет и подошел к остальным.

-Надеюсь, вы не пожелали стать старшими инспекторами?- ревниво поинтересовался он.

-Вот еще!- фыркнул Хант.- Так, а теперь я хочу самый большой кусок, да, вон тот с розочками и, Крис, откупоривай коньяк!- велел он. – Рей, тащи из кабинета приемник!

Уже через десять минут офис гудел как пчелиный рой. Крис лихо отплясывал с красоткой в синей блузке, а Сэма захватила девушка в красной, чем вызвала румянец у Энни и довольный хохот у остальных.

-Напоминает мальчишник,- Саманта подсела к подруге.

-Ну, это же День рождения,- смущенно ответила она, отвернувшись, когда партнерша Сэма начала явственно тереться об него своим телом.

-Не-е-ет,- протянула Джонс,- я не об этом. Я о настоящем мальчишнике. Вам это предстоит, я так считаю.

-Не уверена,- Энни зачерпнула кусочек торта.

-Он будет с тобой, если ты его удержишь,- серьезно произнесла Саманта, глядя подруге в глаза. Удивительно, но во всеобщем шуме, та ее услышала и даже поняла.

-А ты?

-Он мой друг, Энни. Только друг, ничего больше,- в какой-то момент Джонс подумала, что нужно было убрать и память про их более тесные отношения в горизонтальной плоскости. Сэму это ненужно.

Народ веселился как мог до одиннадцати вечера, когда девушки-танцовщицы окончательно захмелели и уже открыто флиртовали с офицерами, Энни танцевала с Реем, Сэма буквально приватизировала одна из близняшек, Крис вовсю целовался со второй, напрочь забыв про народ и шефа, а сам шеф как довольный отец взирал на происходящее и улыбался как довольный кот, сожравший наглую, но упитанную канарейку.

На зазвонивший телефон никто даже не обратил внимания. Никто, кроме Джонс. Если даже Сэм его не слышит, это обращение к ней.

Один звонок, два, три, четыре… и тишина. И снова один, два, три, четыре и тишина. После этого Саманта поняла, что время вышло.

Она отошла к телефону и подняла трубку.

-Набор для реанимации готов?- спросили на том конце.

-Все готово, можно приступать,- заверил кто-то.

-Засекаем время,- приказал Киттон.- Пятнадцать минут – этот препарат особо коварен осложнениями, так что это максимальное время, за которое нужно вытащить ее с того света.

Саманта положила трубку и огляделась. Про нее все забыли и это даже к лучшему. Энни тоже расслабилась, смеется на то, что говорит Рей, Крису вообще ни до чего нет дела, Сэм страшно занят с партнершей по танцам и что-то активно ей доказывает, а шеф куда-то исчез.

Пора…

Это в каких-нибудь дешевых мелодрамах герой оглядывается назад, провожая печальным взглядом, полным сожаления и грусти от несбывшихся надежд то, что дорого, а потом уходит в закат, рассвет или к черту на рога драться за красоток и получать приз в виде победы над кровожадным драконом, денег и вечной любви до гроба. В реальной жизни все гораздо прозаичнее, неинтереснее и куда как сложнее, особенно, если речь идет о судьбе мира.

Тут уже не до печальных взглядов и сожалений, тем более, когда даже трудно сделать вдох как следует.

Едва выйдя из офиса и завернув за угол, чтобы было не видно, Саманта схватилась за сердце. Голова кружилась, горло сдавливало, а кожа… она взглянула на свою руку – обгорелая плоть. Гайд буквально дышит в затылок, это препараты, это уже не поддается контролю, единственное, что сейчас возможно – это бежать так быстро, как только возможно, иначе она просто не сумеет даже выйти из управления. Двери лифта раскрылись.

-Решила уйти как истинная англичанка, Джонси?- резким тоном поинтересовался Хант, преграждая ей путь.

-Уже поздно, Джин,- остатков сил как раз хватило, чтобы сдержать мучительный стон. Ну откуда он появляется так не вовремя? – Мне нужно идти.

-Это еще почему?- Хант упер руки в бедра.- Кто сказал, что ты можешь уйти? Я тебя не отпускал.

-Извини, шеф, но это не в твоей власти,- она оперлась о стену, тяжело дыша. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее от притока адреналина и страха, что она просто не сможет пройти мимо него, не сможет бросить его, даже не сделав попытки по-нормальному попрощаться.- Ты не можешь запретить мне уйти.

-В моей власти задержать тебя насколько угодно долго,- заявил он, подходя ближе.- Ты остаешься и точка.

-Не могу,- качнула головой Саманта.

-Не хочешь,- поправил он.

-Я должна уйти,- повторила она.

-Ты черт побери остаешься! – повысил он голос.- Твое место рядом со мной и ты останешься рядом со мной!

-Я не могу!- ее затрясло от едва сдерживаемых слез.- Не могу, Джин! Видит бог, я хочу, очень хочу, но я НЕ МОГУ!

-Почему?- нажал он, подходя так близко, что девушка почувствовала жар его тела.- Почему ты постоянно куда-то сбегаешь? Почему не хочешь ничего говорить? А как же Тайлер? Ты о нем подумала?

-Сэм мой друг,- выдохнула она, стискивая зубы – боль нарастала все больше. Что же там, в Гайде, не могут дать ей обезболивающее уже сейчас? Это же невыносимо! – Я ухожу, Джин, просто ухожу, прими это.

-Куда? – уточнил он.- Снова в Блэкпул? Опять намереваешься ворошить прошлое или решила стать расхитительницей гробниц?

Если бы она могла, наверное, она бы улыбнулась такому речевому обороту, но было слишком больно даже шевелиться.

-Дальше,- трудно сглотнула она, с отчаянием глядя в серые глаза перед собой.- Очень далеко и я не вернусь. Так надо, пойми, я не могу, я просто не в силах тебе объяснить.

-Ты вляпалась в очередную заварушку и тебя шантажируют?

-Нет. Джин, мне нужно идти, у меня очень мало времени, правда же! Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, не задерживай!

-А если задержу?- он резко сгреб ее в объятия одной рукой. Она зажмурилась, закусив губу до боли – господи, какое же мучение! Да за что же ей так? Его прикосновения несли облегчение, как будто он сам был ходячим шприцом, но так не может продолжаться вечно. – Только что ты была со всеми и вдруг должна уходить куда-то навсегда? Детка, не дразни меня,- пригрозил он.- Отвечай, в чем дело?

-Ни в чем,- она замотала головой.- Отпусти меня! – и забилась.- Не трогай меня, коп!

Он разжал пальцы, выпустив ее.

-Вот, значит, как,- его глаза сверкнули, а губы поджались.- Хорошо. Ладно. Знаешь вообще что, ты просто дура, Джонс,- добил он. Девушка почувствовала на своих щеках влагу.- Столько времени потрачено впустую,- он медленно покачал головой, не отрывая от нее глаз.- Все доверие, вся работа, преданность, твоя болтовня о защите и сотрудничестве – просто чушь собачья.

Она зажмурилась. О, что касается вопросов причинения боли не только кулаками, но и словами, в этом Джин Хант был мастером. Бить он действительно умел.

-Прости,- едва слышно выдохнула Саманта.- Прости, шеф.

-Прости?- прищурился он.- За что? За то, что я доверял тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было? У тебя есть один шанс рассказать мне, в чем дело,- он больно схватил ее за локоть – она захныкала.- Саманта, всего одно слово и я поверю во что угодно, даже в фей и гоблинов, обещаю, только не молчи!

«Помоги!» - захотелось закричать ей. Захотелось обнять его, прижаться, повиснуть на его шее – да что угодно, только бы не уходить, не бросать его, не оставлять одного как ее единственного друга, которого ей тоже суждено оставить навсегда. До смерти захотелось поцеловать этого невозможного человека перед собой, целовать так сильно и горячо, чтобы воздух вскипел, и плевать, что было бы потом, но… если она сделает хотя бы один жест в его сторону, даст слабину, поддастся, он погибнет в будущем, а она никогда себе этого не простит. Вся ее жизнь круто изменилась с появлением в ней этого мужчины и только ради него она шла на самую последнюю жертву. Он ее возненавидит, но так даже лучше. Впереди только отчаяние и боль, ни единого светлого мига, впереди кошмар одиночества и клетка собственного измученного тела и разума. Если она когда-нибудь сможет хотя бы поднять руку, она покончит с собой, потому что только что она причинила боль тому, ради кого она была готова на что угодно. Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем, он сможет однажды простить ее, а если и нет – это уже не имеет значения. Она потеряла его и его доверие к ней.

-Отпусти меня, коп,- прошептала она, опустив голову, не в силах смотреть в его глаза.

Он не произнес ни слова, выпустив ее локоть.

Лифт открыл двери и Джонс зашла внутрь, развернувшись. Это был миг истины, когда дальше только шаг в пропасть. И если уж так сложились звезды, что она больше никогда не увидит Ханта, было бы неразумно в последний раз не взглянуть на него.

Хант стоял как монумент, чуть прищурив глаза и поджав губы. Темно-серый костюм, зеленая рубашка, прядь светлых волос упала на лоб, яркий взгляд серых глаз, удерживающих ее. Саманта вздернула подбородок – только бы удержаться от просьб помочь! – и почувствовала, как по щеке сползла слеза.

Дверь закрылась и лифт поехал вниз. Вот и все.

Она готова была бить в стены кабины ногами, кричать, рыдать, но что толку, если она уже сделала свой выбор?

На первом этаже было тихо, дежурный куда-то ушел. Жаль, что ее никто не проводит…

Саманта вышла на улицу. Пахло свежестью от прошедшего дождя, чуть бензином, чуть цветами, но уже отчетливее медикаментами как будто в больнице.

Гайд…

Вдали прогрохотал раскат грома, кажется, дождь кончился лишь на время и вот-вот грозился снова начать лить.

Сердце немного отпустило, ровно настолько чтобы девушка могла разогнуться в полный рост. Слезы текли уже безостановочно, но она не обращала на них внимания. Какая теперь разница?

-Прости, Джин,- она сглотнула вставший в горле ком.- Прости ради бога, прости меня.

Ждать появления друга было глупо. Он бы не пришел. Он умный и все давно понял, чего ради его подруге вот так бросать его.

Ей так много людей желали доброго пути, неужели же они имели в виду этот момент, когда ее жизнь, и без того сложная, не просто катится под откос, а уже летит в пропасть? Это так несправедливо, так нечестно, так неправильно!

Перед глазами мелькнуло видение: Джин, старше, в черном пальто; женщина – Алекс… и они целуются, очень нежно, трогательно.

Видение пропало.

Что ж, это уже не ее дело. Это никогда не было ее делом. Пусть Джин будет счастлив со своей новой пассией, если уж так решено.

Джонс оставляла все – мир, надежду, привязанность, дружбу и даже любовь как позабытый в офисе плащ.


	109. Chapter 109

На улице было прохладно, как раз, чтобы свежесть после ливня приятно холодила кожу. Саманта стояла на парковке, глядя вперед в ожидании своего часа, и не могла даже повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы попрощаться с любимым верным Королем, в седле которого она вершила правосудие, с бронзовой Кортиной, с которой так же было связано немало приятных и не очень минут, и с управлением, где она осуществила мечту, стала настоящим копом, обрела друзей и шефа своей мечты.

Наверное, можно было бы позвать друга, попросить у него помощи, как-то сделать так, чтобы была возможность остаться, но это был огромный риск жизнью дорогого человека… двух дорогих людей. Сэм вернется домой, он будет счастлив, а Джин будет жить и… тоже будет счастлив.

Джин не мог поверить ушам и глазам – Джонс оттолкнула его! Он буквально переступил через себя, сделал первый шаг ей навстречу, а она швырнула ему его же доверие под ноги.

И все же что-то здесь не вязалось. Конечно, девчонка редкостная дура, если решила быть чертовой партизанкой и молчать как на допросе, хотя он предлагал помощь.

Куда ее могло унести на ночь глядя настолько далеко, чтобы она вдруг повела себя как последняя сука? Джин нередко встречал отпор от сучек вроде Джонс, но он слишком хорошо знал именно эту сучку, прекрасно знал, что она делала и почему.

Джин толкнул дверь офиса именно в тот момент, когда Тайлер обнимал Картрайт в танце.

-Ты останешься?- слишком уж громко спросила девушка своего парня.

Джин не стал дожидаться ответа детектива, молниеносно развернувшись и бегом направляясь к лестнице.

Вызывающе красный Форд Мустанг остановился около Кортины. Водитель, ничем не примечательный невзрачный мужчина, вышел справа – Джонс поморщилась: ерунда, Мустанги были леворульными.

-Вам пора, мисс,- холодно сообщил мужчина, пронзая девушку взглядом темных глаз.

-Я знаю,- не менее ледяным тоном ответила Джонс, обходя машину. Боковое зрение отметило движение на границе видимости и Саманта обернулась. Нет, показалось.

-Мы опаздываем, мисс,- жестко поторопил водитель, буквально затащив ее на сидение и тут же срываясь с места.

Машина полетела вперед как красная молния.

-Не против музыки, мисс?- голос мужчины был буквально пропитан ядом.

-Dream

Send me a sign…- раздалось в радио. Музыка будущего, чужая культура, чуждая этому времени. -Turn back the clock

Give me some time

I need to break out

And make a new name

Let's open our eyes

To the brand new day

It's the brand new day…

-Неправда ли знаково, мисс?- водитель кинул на нее быстрый взгляд.

Ответить она не смогла – горло снова сдавило так, как будто в нем была трубка аппарата искусственного жизнеобеспечения, сердце сжало до темноты в глазах, легкие ожгло огнем, прикосновения к коже снова стали болезненными, а глаза уже не замечали несущегося мимо ночного пейзажа, видя только склонившихся над ней врачей.

-Расчетное время три минуты,- сообщил Киттон, глядя из видения прямо в глаза Саманты.- Она просыпается. Готовьте анестезию! Давай же, девочка, открывай глазки,- шепнул он ей в лицо. Саманта зажмурилась.

-Давление падает!- вдруг быстро сообщила медсестра.

-Диффибриляторы! Адреналин в сердце!

Водитель откуда-то выхватил нож и замахнулся на пассажирку. В крайне нестабильном состоянии Джонс даже не смогла правильно среагировать, лишь успев дернуться – лезвие вошло в ключицу. Кровь мгновенно выплеснулась на белоснежную блузку.

-Остановка сердца!

-Разряд двести!

-Чисто!

Машину тряхнуло на кочке.

-Пульса нет!

-Даю четыреста!

-Чисто!

-Осталось недолго, мисс,- сообщил водитель голосом Китса, ведя машину на бешеной скорости по направлению к тоннелю.

Разумеется, Саманта не думала, что ее возвращение будет простым и легким, и ее на том конце встретят с машиной скорой помощи, шариками и цветами, но ТАК цинично всадить в нее нож! Чертов выродок промахнулся, целясь в сердце, а она теперь вынуждена мучиться еще дольше.

Рев Кортины вырвал ее из состояния транса, куда она медленно погружалась. Водитель нажал на тормоза так резко, что Саманта не удержалась, налетела на приборную панель и еще глубже напоролась на нож, взвыв так, что даже у нее самой заложило уши. Водитель не обратил на нее никакого внимания, шаря в бардачке. Пистолет! Господи боже, он будет стрелять! Хант наверняка безоружен, он же отвязный ковбой, он просто не понимает, что происходит и может пострадать. Перед затуманившимся внутренним зрением снова мелькнула картина, когда Саманта в будущем увидела смертельно раненого Ханта. Водитель будет стрелять в голову – это определенно.

-Эй, а ну отпустил заложницу!- Хант вышел из машины, направляясь к Мустангу.

Водитель криво ухмыльнулся улыбкой Китса, держа оружие так, чтобы подходящий все ближе человек его не видел.

Кровь пульсировала в венах с бешеной скоростью, мозг лихорадочно искал выхода и единственным решением, которое должна была сделать Джонс, была защита Ханта. Любой ценой.

-Вышел из машины, говнюк!- все-таки Хант был вооружен и уже поднимал пистолет. Движения странно замедленные, а вот и водитель – точно так же медленно вскидывает свой.

-НЕТ! – Джонс с рычанием от боли вырвала нож из ключицы, обернулась и с размаху всадила его в шею водителя, провернув лезвие, и уже без сил оседая на поверженного человека.

-Детка!- Хант рванул на себя дверцу, буквально вышвыривая уже мертвого человека.- Саманта!

-Помоги,- из последних сил прошептала Саманта, прижимая правой рукой рану.

-Держись, принцесса,- Хант прыгнул на сидение и рванул машину.- Джонс, не смей бросать меня, слышишь? – едва не кричал он.- Саманта, держись, не смей уходить!

Она со стоном откинулась на спинку. Рука немела, становилось холодно. Больно почему-то не было, видимо, Гайд вколол анестезию, но было очень страшно.

-Она просыпается,- громко возвестило радио.

-Саманта, будь со мной, говори со мной!- и тут же плеча коснулась горячая ладонь. – Саманта, останься со мной!

-Джин, удержи меня,- губы еле шевелились, и приходилось прикладывать титанические усилия, чтобы удерживаться в сознании – стоит только отключиться и она бы уже проснулась в самом страшном своем кошмаре.- Джин, друг, не отпускай меня, держи.

-Я домчу эту тачку за пять минут, Сэмми, только держись,- зарычал Хант.

Саманта почувствовала, как веки тяжелеют, мир расплывается перед глазами, но она не сдавалась.

-Стимуляторы!- гаркнул прямо в уши Киттон.

Мустанг резко остановился около больницы, Хант вылетел из машины, оббежал ее и вытащил девушку, осторожно поднимая ее на руки.

-Доктора, быстро!- заорал он, пинком открывая двери.- Ножевое ранение!

-Сэр, сюда, сэр!- в одно мгновение явилась каталка, Хант уложил Саманту, но она вцепилась в его пальцы, уже почти отключаясь.

-Не отпускай…

На ее лицо опустилась кислородная маска, пальцы разжались и она обмякла.

-Она плачет,- ахнули по другую сторону реальности.- Доктор Киттон, она плачет!

-Почему она не просыпается?- в ярости заорал тот.- Что со стимуляторами?

-Лекарства поступают в организм, но он… Вы не поверите, организм борется с ними!

Каталка уже летела в реанимацию и на короткий миг Джонс ощутила прилив сил. Он помог, он не бросил ее, не позволил уйти. Джин, ее друг, молодой парень-коп, он спас ее…

Джин готов был вернуться и снова прибить сученыша, что так поранил девчонку. Конечно, она не подарок, но, твою же мать, как нужно цепляться за жизнь и долг, если даже раненная сама она смогла обезвредить нападавшего! Она не отпускала мысли о том, что действительно любой ценой обязана защищать его жизнь и безопасность.

Он мерил коридор широкими шагами и готов был разнести всю больницу, если не дай бог что с этой ненормальной героиней случится.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Когда к нему спустя почти три часа вышел доктор, Хант, сидевший на скамейке, вскочил.

-Что?- выдохнул он.

-Рана глубокая, но ей сильно повезло, что лезвие не задело подключичную артерию и нерв,- успокоил хирург.- Острие застряло в ребре, так что Ваша жена просто счастливица, сэр.

-Она в порядке?

-Ее перевели в палату, но она в полном порядке,- заверил врач.- Уверяю Вас, сэр, это действительно счастливый случай – миллиметр в сторону и она могла бы потерять работоспособность руки,- Хант побелел.- Она родилась в рубашке, сэр.

-Я могу навестить ее?- Джин судорожно сглотнул.

-Нет, сэр, пока нет,- сдержал доктор дернувшегося мужчину.- Думаю, Вы сможете навестить супругу уже утром, если все будет хорошо.

-Она мне не жена,- только сейчас опомнился Джин.- Она коллега, которая спасла мне жизнь. Опять.

-Вам повезло, если ради Вас такая девушка дралась за жизнь как тигрица и держалась до последнего,- врач похлопал Джина по плечу и ушел по коридору, стаскивая с себя халат.

-Повезло,- повторил Джин, рухнув на скамейку и переводя дыхание. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, костюм был весь в крови, в крови смелой отчаянной тигрицы, настолько смелой, насколько и глупой, чтобы рисковать жизнью ради него… опять…

Это был странный сон, или видение, или что там возможно под действием наркоза? Кровать с тончайшим черно-красным шелком, арома-свечи, дорогое рубиново-красное вино в бокалах и два человека. Горячие поцелуи, бесстыдные ласки, переплетенные пальцы рук, сердца, бьющиеся в унисон, сбивчивое дыхание, стоны, влажные звуки, страсть, желание, отражения друг друга в глазах партнера, снова поцелуи, ласки, и так без конца, как будто весь мир перестал существовать и все, что имело значение – это партнер. И она слышит, как стонет он, а он наслаждается ею, и остальное просто не важно, потому что у них все время мира только для них двоих…

Саманта распахнула глаза, резко переходя от стадии сна к бодрствованию, очнувшись от звука упавшего предмета неподалеку. Кто-то ходил по коридору, кто-то прервал ее покой.

Дышать было легко, хотя дико болело левое плечо с нашлепкой на нем. Она снова выкарабкалась с того света, снова натянула Гайду нос, только надолго ли? Она сильно рисковала, не вернувшись, но на карту была поставлена жизнь шефа, так что по-любому, это стоило путевки в ад и пусть мир катится к черту, если ему так удобно.

Все-таки неудобно вышло, она сама попросила помощи в том, чтобы остаться, хотя на тот момент это уже не имело значения. Джин УЖЕ помешал ей уйти, а потом и вовсе просил остаться с ним. Она ощущала его присутствие даже тогда, когда отрубилась, когда врачи боролись за ее жизнь, чтобы она осталась здесь. Джин, ее друг, он был рядом, где-то очень далеко и одновременно совсем рядом.

В коридоре закашляли и она осторожно пошевелилась, пробуя встать с койки. Плечо отдалось резкой острой болью и девушка ахнула. Обходиться одной рукой было неудобно, вторую руку плотно примотали к плечу для фиксации. Неужели, у нее еще и перелом ключицы? Хорошо еще, что сердце не задето, легкие в полном порядке, ребра… да к черту ребра, если плечо ломит так, как будто туда засунули раскаленную кочергу и медленно ее проворачивают. Интересно, а как теперь пойдет процесс регенерации клеточной ткани, если Гайд послан так далеко, что отсюда не видно? Может, она обрела способность регенерировать как Доктор Кто? Было бы неплохо. Стать огненно-рыжей или блондинкой, чуточку повыше или пониже, увеличить грудь и бедра, нарастить мышцы или же обрести округлые мягкие формы.

Как бы то ни было, даже после довольно долгого сосредоточения на ране, чуда не произошло и даже болеть не перестало, стало быть, придется по-старинке провести в больнице около недели-двух, ходить как послушная девочка на перевязки и терпеть чистки.

За-ши-бись!

А хуже всего то, что Хант обязательно придет проведать ее, а она не сможет взглянуть ему в глаза после того, как сперва послала его, а потом просила помочь. Это ничего не меняет, привязываться нельзя как говорил Генезис, следовательно, чем меньше у нее будет встреч с шефом, тем для него же лучше. И потом, неизвестно, как повлияло на будущее то, что она осталась.

Кроме того, раз она осталась, у нее есть цель, после которой хоть трава не расти. Это тоже нужно «записать на корочку» и в ближайшем будущем привести в исполнение.

-Мисс?- в палату вошла симпатичная молодая рыжеволосая медсестра, завитая как барашек.- О, Вы уже проснулись, мисс,- улыбнулась она.

-Да, спасибо,- хрипло ответила Саманта. – Я хорошо себя чувствую, спасибо. Можете передать благодарность хирургу, что сшивал меня, но мне нужно идти.

-Мисс, Вам нельзя вставать!- мягко, но непререкаемо возразила девушка, прося пациентку лечь обратно.

-Вы не понимаете…

-Понимаю. Доктор Уилсон должен осмотреть Вас и сделать перевязку.

-Уилсон?- вымученно улыбнулась и Саманта.- Джеймс Уилсон?

-Вы его знаете?- удивилась медсестра, поправляя одеяло.

-В каком-то смысле, но не думаю, что в том, что правильный.

Девушка, разумеется, ничего не поняла, но спорить с пациенткой не стала.

-Я принесу Вам завтрак, мисс.

-Спасибо и… могу я попросить Вас о личном одолжении, э… - Джонс подождала, пока медсестра назовет свое имя.

-Оливия, мисс. Оливия Хэдли.

-Правда?!- Джонс даже приподнялась, но снова была уложена обратно.- Да, Оливия, могу я попросить Вас об одной услуге?

-Да, мисс,- девушка замерла.

-Я не помню, как я вообще сюда попала, но если можно, не пускайте ко мне никого,- попросила Саманта.- Никого, то есть вообще никого – ни одного человека, если быть точной.

-И Вашего мужа?

-Мужа?

-Вас привез мужчина,- пояснила Хэдли.- Он вбежал в больницу, держа Вас в руках, а потом, когда Вас увезли на операцию, он ждал в коридоре.

-А потом ушел?

-Нет, мисс,- качнула кудрявой головкой Оливия.- Ваш муж провел бы в коридоре всю ночь, но я позволила ему заглянуть к Вам. Меня, наверное, уволят за такое.

-Не волнуйтесь, Оливия, ни он, ни я никому не скажем, но… не пускайте его ко мне, прошу Вас.

-Но он…

-Он не муж, он мой шеф. Долгая история, но если вкратце, я бы не хотела видеть его.

-Это он с Вами?..- округлила глаза Оливия.

-Что? Нет!- возмутилась Джонс.- Господи, он бы никогда не смог! То есть если теоретически, то наверное, но я бы ему не позволила.

-Простите… мне кажется, я его знаю. Он полицейский?

-Старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант.

-О… О-о-о! А Вы, должно быть, Та Самая Саманта Тайлер-Джонс?

-Я не та и тем более не самая, я просто подчиняюсь ему как руководителю и обеспечиваю его безопасность.

-Вы тоже коп?

-Нет. Больше нет. Скажите, Оливия, Вы моя персональная медсестра? Не займетесь ли Вы моим завтраком и позовите, пожалуйста, доктора Уилсона, чтобы он побыстрее осмотрел рану?

-О, да, конечно, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, сию минуту!

Девушка выскочила из палаты и Джонс осталась одна. Хант ждал исхода операции – это относительно нормально, он же наверняка снова чувствовал обязанность, а вот то, что он не отходил от нее даже после ее перевода в палату – это уже интересно. За ним как-то не особенно закрепилась слава душевного человека, трепетно относящегося к коллегам и тем более женского пола, так что все нежности можно было бы списать исключительно на шок и дань уважения, хотя в последнем Джонс сомневалась. Уважать он может и уважал, но дальше дело не шло. Одно хорошо – ее определили в отдельную удобную палату, а не положили в общую, разделяющую койки лишь ширмами.

-Где моя любимая пациентка?- произнес симпатичный мужчина с папкой подмышкой.- О, как мне сказали, моя любимица проснулась в добром расположении духа,- обрадовался он, послав ей широкую улыбку. Джонс уже устала чему-либо удивляться, но Уилсон, этот очаровательнейший чуть косящий на один глаз врач-хирург был в точности похож на одного актера, сыгравшего… впрочем, когда в этом мире хоть что-то поддавалось логике и пониманию? – Доброе-доброе утро, леди Тайлер-Джонс!

-Доброе утро, сэр,- кивнула Саманта, так же чуть приподняв уголки губ.- Я в полном порядке и мне нужно уйти.

-Ну что Вы!- ничуть не удивился доктор, присев на койку.- Зачем же так спешить да и куда? Ваш начальник пообещал мне… э… в общем, он очень просил,- нажал на последнее слово мужчина,- чтобы я глаз с Вас не спускал. Давайте посмотрим, что тут у нас,- он очень осторожно снял фиксирующую повязку и кивнул Оливии, вошедшей следом с кюветой с лекарствами и бинтами. Саманта отвернулась. Дело было не в том, что сам по себе вид раны вызывал неприятные ощущения, а только в том, чтобы не мешать доктору делать его работу. Уилсон приподнял края повязки на ране и осмотрел края.- Превосходно! Просто отлично! У Вас сильный организм, леди Тайлер-Джонс,- похвалил он.- Края ровные, швы чистые.

Оливия передала ему какой-то порошок и доктор присыпал рану.

-Вы смелая девушка,- снова сказал доктор,- если решили работать в полиции. И Вы вдвойне сильная, если Вы смогли держаться так долго.

-Что Вы имеете в виду, сэр?- не поняла Саманта.

-Вы потеряли много крови, леди,- Уилсон закрыл рану и наложил фиксирующую повязку на руку.- Когда Ваш шеф принес Вас, Вы буквально вцепились в жизнь. Не уверен, но в таких ситуациях люди впадают в шоковое состояние, а тут девушка…

-Мне было не до шока, сэр,- остановила его Джонс.- Вы доктор, Вы спасаете человеческие жизни, Вы понимаете, что и я занимаюсь тем же, а при такой работе некогда впадать в шок, когда от твоих действий зависит чья-то судьба и будущее.

Уилсон как ни странно не стал спорить, внимательно выслушав пациентку и лишь кивнул, когда она закончила говорить.

-Что ж, тогда в добрый путь к выздоровлению, коллега,- он легко пожал правую руку девушки и поднялся.

-Э… доктор Уилсон! – остановила его Саманта.

-Беспокоят боли? Я выпишу Вам…

-Нет, сэр, боль – это неважно. Пожалуйста, доктор, не пускайте ко мне никого.

-И даже Вашего шефа?- а вот теперь мужчина удивился, но лишь на мгновение.

-Особенно его. Пожалуйста.

-Ну что ж… - он вскинул брови,- хорошо. Как пожелаете, моя дорогая леди. А теперь завтракайте и отдыхайте. Мисс Хэдли, принесите завтрак.

-Да, доктор,- девушка тут же исчезла из палаты. Следом вышел и Уилсон, подмигнув Саманте.

Та откинулась на подушку.

Уилсон, Хэдли, прекрасное состояние раны и швов, завтрак, который, впрочем, ей не нужен, и полный запрет на посещения – жизнь прекрасна!

Нельсон немного удивился, когда едва успев открыть паб, к нему зашел Джин Хант.

-Мистер Хант, Вы так рано сегодня,- поздоровался бармен.

Вид посетителя был неважный: от бессонной ночи под глазами образовались «мешки», костюм был хоть и чист, свеж и даже благоухал одеколоном, но сидел не так элегантно как обычно, а лицо, хоть и тщательно выбритое, было очень уставшим.

-Трудная ночка выдалась,- Джин сел за стойку и кивнул.- Налей чего-нибудь покрепче и побольше,- попросил он.

-Что-то настолько серьезное?- Нельсон мигом выполнил заказ и принялся протирать стаканы.

-Джонс,- коротко бросил Хант, опрокидывая в себя содержимое стакана и кивком попросив еще.

-Что-то снова не поделили, мистер Хант?

-Ага. Нож, пистолет, машину и взгляды на жизнь.

-Простите?

Хант вздохнул и достал сигареты.

-Она думает, что может все держать под контролем, - закурив, решил поделиться Джин.- Она молчит о том, что обязана была бы говорить мне.

-У леди могут быть личные секреты,- понимающе кивнул бармен.

-У леди слишком много амбиций, которые чуть было не кончились ее смертью,- Хант не удержался и ударил кулаком по стойке. Стакан, стоявший перед ним, жалобно звякнул.

-Она пострадала?- Нельсон нахмурился.

-Хуже. Она снова полезла защищать меня и сама напоролась на нож,- Хант опустил голову и потер лоб.- Понимаешь, в чем дело,- начал он снова,- она не знает рамок, когда нужно молчать, а когда говорить. Она не соблюдает правила, делает то, что хочет, когда хочет, где хочет, а я прикрываю ее зад. Но больше всего проблем с тем, что она не знает меры в своем ного- и прочем махании.

-Это ее работа, как я понимаю,- осторожно заметил Нельсон.- Она защищает то, что ей дорого.

-Я просил ее довериться мне,- повысил голос Хант.- Я просил открыться, я просил просто попросить меня и я бы помог в чем угодно, но она предпочла молчать, из-за чего чуть не отправилась на тот свет.

Он коротко пересказал события ночи, чем едва не довел темнокожего бармена до цвета белого шоколада.

-Я просидел около нее всю ночь,- закончил Хант, выпуская дым изо рта.- Я наверное впервые в жизни настолько испугался, что уже готов был молиться.

-Вы не хотели потерять ее?- переспросил Нельсон.

-Я не хотел, чтобы она умерла,- поправил Хант.- Знаешь, пятна крови на моих руках и пиджаке не очень-то настраивают на романтический лад и пение серенад.

-Скажите ей, мистер Хант,- посоветовал Нельсон, перебросив полотенце на плечо и отложив стаканы.

-Сказать что? – поднял на него глаза Хант.

-Я всего лишь бармен, это даже не мое дело,- поднял руки Нельсон,- но у меня есть глаза и я вижу, как Вы смотрите на нее.

-Она моя коллега, она женщина и она глупая женщина, вечно лезущая, куда не следует.

-А Вы мужчина, Вы защитник, Вы нерушимая стена, за которой она может спрятаться…

-Джонс не прячется, Джонс лезет вперед. Нет, когда-нибудь я куплю ей ошейник и поводок, чтобы время от времени привязывать ее к батарее и не пускать драться с другими психами.

-Вы отличная пара, мистер Хант. Вы всегда спина к спине, но ей не хватает самой малости для того, чтобы осознать, что то, что она делает, важно для Вас.

-И что же ей не хватает?

Нельсон помедлил с ответом.

-Искренности от Вас. Повернитесь к ней лицом, взгляните в глаза и скажите же уже наконец, что любите ее.

Хант отвернулся.

-Это лишнее, Нельсон. Ей это ненужно. Это не та женщина, которая ценит слова, ей важны действия.

-Вы так думаете?- лукаво подмигнул бармен.- Ни один человек, если только он не сумасшедший самоубийца, никогда не станет рисковать жизнью ради того, кто ему безразличен, а она как и Вы показывает свою чувства и эмоции не словами, а делами, как Вы только что заметили, но она оценит любое доброе слово. И она молодая красивая женщина, а Вы молодой привлекательный мужчина.

-Все эти сопли и песни под луной,- неуверенно произнес Хант, пряча глаза. - Не буду я ничего говорить, это выглядит глупо.

-Тогда найдите способ не сказать, а сделать,- снова посоветовал Нельсон.- Она оттолкнула Вас именно из-за боязни лишиться.

-Очень оригинальный способ, возьму на вооружение и в следующий раз буду отталкивать от себя всех красивых цыпочек, в надежде, что они быстрее прилипнут,- фыркнул Хант, допивая свою порцию и докуривая сигарету.

-Вы понимаете, о чем я, мистер Хант,- чуть приподнял брови Нельсон.- Звезда – не простая цыпочка, другой такой нет и никогда не будет. Если вы потеряете ее, то никогда не обретете вновь.

-Я не умею петь серенады под луной,- поджал губы Хант.- Я вообще не умею петь. Я коп, а не чертов Ромео, а она уже ясно дала мне понять, что я не ее поля ягода.

-О, Вы про ночь после бала?- понимающе улыбнулся Нельсон.- Вы были не готовы оба.

-Что, сейчас вдруг уже созрели? – снова фыркнул Хант.

-Думаю, что да,- серьезно ответил Нельсон.- Будьте собой, но помните, что перед Вами девушка, и не просто девушка, а та, что любит Вас больше собственной жизни.

-Любит?- поднял голову Хант.

-Готов поспорить на паб,- заверил Нельсон.

-Ага, любит настолько, что трахается со всяким дерьмом вроде Харнса,- Хант бросил на стойку деньги, поднялся и вышел из паба.

-О, ревности зеленые глаза!- продекламировал Нельсон, неодобрительно качая головой.

Разумеется, завтракать Джонс бы не стала, но и выкидывать пищу тоже было негоже. Пришлось съесть предложенную овсянку, булочку с джемом, тосты с сыром и выпить чай. Неплохо для общего тонуса. Хорошо чувствовать себя Супергерл, когда нет ранений, а тут организму придется какое-то время восстанавливаться, нужны силы, энергия и подпитка не только витаминами и капельницами, но и вполне нормальными продуктами. Да, она уже как-то поотвыкла от приема пищи, от принятия душа и туалета, но она в конце концов живой во всех смыслах слова человек, которому нормальные человеческие надобности не навредят.

Разумеется, очень хотелось сбежать, как и всегда, но рука действительно болела далеко не фантомной болью, да и нож этого неизвестного, но уже мертвого водителя из Гайда был самым настоящим, и кровь, которую она потеряла – тоже.

Джин, ее молодой друг, не приходил, а видеть Ханта не хотелось и вовсе. Все эти долгие и нудные объяснения, что, мол, я не хотела тебя отталкивать, не хотела оскорблять даже тогда, когда до смерти хотелось вцепиться в тебя и целовать, пока есть силы, навевали настоящий ужас. Он требовал сказать ему, в чем дело, он мог бы помочь, хотя бы даже заперев ее в офисе, но…

И вообще, не известно сказал ли он Сэму и остальным о том, что произошло. Хант один из тех, кому можно доверить секреты, кто может хранить молчание, но вот сохранит ли он в себе события ночи – это был вопрос.

Можно было бы просто попросить телефон и позвонить Сэму, но если тот был не в курсе, пришлось бы долго объяснять ему, откуда она звонит и почему задает какие-то вопросы. И потом, она же сбежала вчера, как всегда всех бросила. И ладно бы, если б она думала о себе, так нет же, жизнь ее – пенни.

К десяти утра ее сморил нормальный здоровый сон. Впервые вот уже за очень долгое время эти сны были не кошмарами, а чем-то приятным.

Где-то вдали шумел прибой, а ветер доносил аромат соли, свежести и почему-то тропических цветов. Губы мужчины нежно ласкали ее губы, пальцы блуждали по груди и бедрам. От него шло удивительное тепло и запах… знакомый, чуть горьковатый от его одеколона, но даже это лишь подстегивало сбесившиеся гормоны и принуждало лишь крепче приникать к нему.

-Я, черт подери, представитель закона!- раздался грозный рык где-то за гранью и сон рассеялся.

-Инспектор, поймите же,- просил голос Уилсона,- пациентке нужен покой.

-Она не в реанимации, а в палате, так что к ней уже можно!- возразил Хант.

-Нельзя!- категорично прервал доктор.- У себя на работе можете делать, что угодно, но в больнице будьте добры соблюдать режим, предписанный лечащим врачом пациента. Моя пациентка нуждается в абсолютном покое, так что приходите завтра, когда ее силы хотя бы немного восстановятся.

-Она же не при смерти, в конце концов, а спит, так что что особенного случится, если я зайду?

-Вы ее разбудите,- зашипел Уилсон.- Вы и так перебудили всю больницу своими криками. Прошу Вас, инспектор, уходите.

-Но я, черт подери, ее шеф! Я несу полную ответственность за эту девчонку!

-Инспектор-р-р,- явственно зарычал Уилсон – кто бы мог подумать, что милейший хирург умеет показывать зубы самому грозному льву Манчестера! – Прошу Вас немедленно покинуть больницу!

Воцарилась тишина так надолго, что Саманта уже решила, что Хант готовится к драке, но нет, раздалось бормотание и голос Ханта произнес:

-Ладно, передайте ей, что я заходил проведать ее состояние. И пусть ничего там себе не воображает – у меня каждый коп на счету, так что пусть поправляется и тащит свою задницу в управление.

-Непременно передам, инспектор,- смягчился врач.- Всего доброго.

Саманта вздохнула. Неловко вышло, подставила сразу обоих – доктора как свою защиту от шефа, а шефа от самой себя. Впрочем, чем дольше она его не увидит, тем в большей безопасности он будет.

Рука онемела – видимо, тугая повязка не способствовала циркуляции крови, но и снимать ее было небезопасно. Кто знает, мало ли, начнется заражение, воспаление, а там дойдет до температуры и Гайд будет несказанно рад заполучить ее. Ну уж нет!

-А, Вы уже не спите,- заглянул к ней Уилсон.- Я так и думал, что голос Вашего начальника разбудит Вас.

-Ну что Вы, шеф - милейший человек, ласковый как котенок,- улыбнулась Джонс.- Спасибо, что отстояли мой покой.

-Не за что, леди, хоть я и не понимаю смысла Вашей просьбы. Вы не хотите, чтобы Ваш начальник видел Вас в таком состоянии?

-Я не хочу, чтобы мой начальник вообще меня видел. От меня ему одни неприятности, доктор, так что чем я дальше, тем мне за него спокойнее.

-Он обеспокоен, леди.

-Я понимаю, но тем не менее я не хочу его видеть.

-Он как-то повинен в том, что произошло?

-Нет, доктор, он ни в чем не виноват. Он действительно заботится о своих людях.

-Но?..

-Но я не одна из них.

Доктор может и не понял того, что говорила девушка, но спорить не стал.

-То есть Вы принципиально не хотите его видеть или только сегодня?- уточнил он.

-Как получится, но сейчас и вообще в больнице в особенности. Простите, что заставляю Вас проходить через это.

-Ничего страшного. Вы перенесли операцию, так что желание отдохнуть от работы вполне естественно. Отдыхайте.

Он вышел.

В течение дня никто больше не приходил. Джонс дремала, снова видела странные сумбурные сны – то полянка, залитая солнцем и усыпанная цветами, то какой-то готический замок и танцевальная зала, то очень дорогой кабриолет и летний кинотеатр под открытым небом, то избушка, затерянная где-то в снегах и горящий камин, с брошенной рядом на пол шкурой. Как будто все до единой мысли были заняты лишь одним человеком, хотя сама Саманта ни единой минуты не допускала когда-либо такой возможности воплотить сны в реальность. Может даже это были и не ее сны, а лишь образы, заботливо подсунутые ей как письмо под дверь.

Впрочем, полный покой и вынужденное безделье в течение целого дня играло на руку. Она полностью оправилась морально, оставалось лишь зализать раны и снова встать в строй, как говорил шеф. Все-таки, у нее есть долг, и она не намерена отступать.

Глубокой ночью, когда больница уже видела седьмой сон, а ночные работники разбрелись по свободным палатам, чтобы вздремнуть часок-другой, Саманта решилась встать.

От долгого непривычного лежания все тело ныло так, как будто по нему проехался асфальтовый каток, вдобавок пронеслось стадо бизонов и еще один веселый слон, долго прыгавший через скакалку на ее косточках, ноги совершенно не слушались, в плече стреляло острой болью, а рука, закованная в повязку, затекла. Под бинтами все чесалось, зудело и очень хотелось поскоблиться, хотя это было категорически запрещено.

На полу даже не было больничных тапочек, как впрочем в пределах видимости не было ни халата, ни одежды. Да и какая там одежда, если ее наверняка срезали на ней прямо на операционном столе? Все-таки не стоило одевать белую блузку. Белый – не ее цвет.

Потерев ноги друг о друга, с трудом закутавшись в одеяло, Саманта босиком прошла к двери и выглянула наружу, едва не отпрыгнув обратно.

Говорят, что в каждом доме есть отпечаток людей, что когда-то жили или работали в нем. Говорят, что любой предмет несет информационное поле человека, которому он принадлежал. А еще говорят, что привидений не бывает. Больница же как и любое учреждение просто обязана была бы кишмя кишеть душами тех, кто отошел в мир иной. Собственно, она и кишела. И хуже или лучше всего было то, что это была больница будущего, далеко не семидесятых, а тех самых две тысячи и так далее. То, что это были именно души, Саманта поняла сразу по их внешнему виду. Как было бы возможно, если бы ходил человек с пулевым ранением в грудь? Или как могла двигаться девушка, которую зверски закололи ножом?

Души были материальны лишь для той, кто их видел. И лишь та, кто их видела, каким-то образом знала, кто и как погиб, хотя все без исключения люди, бесцельно ходившие по коридорам с выражением тоски на лицах, были совершенно здоровы, если таковое слово вообще может быть применено к тому, что метафизично.

Но что страннее всего, так это то, что они все были когда-то копами. Все до единого и ни одного гражданского. Джонс подозревала, что тут и без них хватало привидений санитара, который умер на посту ночью в полнолуние или же врача, которые не спас чью-то жену и его заколол муж погибшей, но их не было видно. Только копы. Всегда одно и то же – только копы.

В первые секунды Саманта перепугалась, все-таки с таким количеством душ она еще не сталкивалась, а потом успокоилась. Одна, две, десять или полсотни – это всего лишь цифры, а между тем им определенно нужна была помощь. Они как будто застряли где-то в пограничном состоянии, не в силах отпустить этот мир и перейти куда-то еще.

Она осторожно вышла из палаты – люди сразу обратили на нее внимание и начали приближаться. Не всей толпой, не бегом, а очень медленно, поодиночке, как будто бы по какой-то определенной очереди. Наверное, они умирали в таком порядке – от этих мыслей девушку пронзил озноб и она поплотнее завернулась в одеяло.

-Помоги,- прошептал полный мужчина в белой больничной сорочке.- Помоги мне.

Сорок восемь лет, откуда-то поняла Саманта, женат, сын. Двусторонняя пневмония и остановка сердца.

-Помоги…- девушка, двадцать шесть лет, попала под машину. Форма констебля, чистая, целая, но…

-Помоги…- молодой мужчина тридцати двух лет, жена на сносях первенцем. Застрелен.

-Помоги… Помоги…- они тянули к ней руки, что-то бормотали, а она… наверное, это было частью ее обучения или чем-то вроде сверхспособностей, которые она бы хотела получить, вроде телепатии, но она слышала их, каждого из них, слышала каждое их слово, все, что они говорили, что рассказывали, чем делились. Женщина, которую задушил муж, боялась, что тот примется за их дочь-подростка и именно это держало ее в больнице. Молодая девушка, погибшая под колесами машины, страдала по своему возлюбленному, а будущий отец сокрушался о том, что не увидит рождение сына, которого так хотел.

Саманта понятия не имела, как можно помочь тем, кто не может отпустить прошлое и покинуть этот мир, она не знала, но чувствовала, что знания и не требуются. Это идет от сердца. Помочь, проводить, защитить…

-Я буду с тобой столько, сколько пожелаешь,- пообещала она влюбленной девушке.- Мы будем говорить, а потом я провожу тебя.

-Спасибо,- улыбнулась та.

Джонс показалось, что сознание как будто разделилось. Она была везде и с каждым из людей, просивших ее о помощи, она слушала их рассказы, когда они делились переживаниями и болью, и она помогала им, всем и каждому, провожая их по длинному бесконечному коридору к белой двери в никуда, как когда-то точно так же провожала Джона Доу.

Это длилось долго, очень долго, может быть часы, а может быть неделю - часов не было и за окнами больницы было темно и звездно.

Наконец, последний коп, тот самый сорокавосьмилетний здоровяк исчез за дверью и бесконечный коридор снова стал обычным, дверь пропала, звезды погасли, а Джонс как будто очнулась от сна, совершенно закоченев на холодном полу, пустыми глазами глядя в конец узкого короткого коридора больницы семидесятых. Настенные часы показывали ровно ту же минуту, как она вышла из палаты. Значит, время действительно могло растягиваться независимо от нее.

Странно, но даже беготня, все погони и расследования не приносили такого чувства успокоения, как простая беседа и прогулка по бесконечному коридору, как будто именно ради этого она и пришла в этот мир.

-Мисс? Вам нельзя вставать, мисс,- ее осторожно обняли тонкие женские руки – Оливия, милая Оливия – и повели обратно в палату.

-Вы их видели?- спросила Джонс, ложась.

-Кого, мисс? – медсестра заботливо укутала пациентку одеялом и поправила повязку на ее руке.

-Людей… копов.

-Сейчас ночь, мисс, все спят,- мягко насколько только возможно ответила Оливия.- Да и что здесь делать полиции? В больнице все спокойно.

-Да,- сдалась Джонс.- Вы правы. Спасибо и… можно мне получить тапочки и халат, раз уж я тут задержусь? Я думаю, доктор Уилсон позволит мне ходить, у меня же ранено плечо, а не живот.

-Утром, мисс,- пообещала Оливия.- А теперь попробуйте заснуть.

-Да, конечно. Простите, что разбудила Вас. Я кричала или?..

-Нет, Вы не кричали, мисс. Поспите.

-Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Оливия.

-Спокойной ночи, мисс.

Девушка вышла, оставляя Джонс одну. Странно, но Саманте показалось, что медсестра была напугана. Неужели, остальные люди могут чувствовать то, что происходит?

Доктор Уилсон и правда позволил пациентке ходить, но только взяв с нее клятвенное обещание не махать руками, ногами, не драться, не бегать и вообще вести себя как девушка, а не как коп и защитник всей Земли, и лишь при таком условии ей выдали тапочки и халат.

Хант заходил ежедневно, но его удавалось игнорировать и даже вовремя сбегать, как только рослая фигура вырисовывалась на горизонте. Вдобавок ко всему он принес черные любимые ей джинсы, новую золотисто-бронзовую шелковую блузку с умопомрачительным вырезом и даже туфли, но застать ее так и не смог. Доктор Уилсон добросовестно и вдохновенно защищал покой пациентки, душа у которой каждый раз была не на своем месте, стоило только Ханту появиться.

Рана подживала, в больнице было неплохо, даже отчасти интересно, но нет такого человека, который хотел бы задерживаться в этом места надолго. Саманта много раз думала о том, почему же вся ее жизнь проходит или в драках за закон, или в больницах, а тут в дело вмешивались души и отчасти все вставало на свои места.

Бритва Оккама. Простейшее решение есть самое верное, а простейшим решением было лишь одно место, действительно имеющее отношение к больнице и душам. Гайд. Люди приходили в этот мир из Гайда, но очень мало кто знал, что это на самом деле. Саманта знала и провела параллель между тем, что она делала, и больницей. Итог был странноватым, но пусть уж будет как задумано. Не ее это дело – думать и противиться решению откуда-то сверху. А быть может, ее друг-коп так решил – тогда тем более не ее дело сопротивляться ему. Хотя была еще одна версия – Саманту как бы назначили заместителем Генезиса, вот только он не занимался ни встречей душ, ни тем более их отправкой… куда-то.

Что же касается самого молодого копа, то он так и не появился, как бы Джонс его ни звала. Она не имела ни малейшего представления о причинах, по которым он не являлся, думая о том, что именно то, что она осталась, и могло сыграть злую шутку. Но нет, этого не могло быть. Не может же быть, в самом деле, чтобы Джин сам хотел отправить ее в Гайд?!

В четверг после осмотра доктор Уилсон заявил, что скоро попрощается со своей любимой пациенткой по причине ее выписки. Кожа на удивление быстро восстанавливалась, швы были чистыми и не кровоточили, рана затянулась, фиксацию с руки уже сняли, хоть и запретили напряжение на всю конечность.

-Ну, во-о-от,- протянул доктор, закрыв рану свежей повязкой и приклеив пластырь,- Вы молоды, красивы, организм сильный, а это значит…- он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

-Что значит?- поддержала его игру Саманта, хитро наморщив нос. - Завтра снимете швы?

-Нет, это значит, что до свадьбы все заживет и даже шрама не будет,- закончил доктор с улыбкой. – Вы не рады?- поинтересовался он, заметив, как улыбка девушки угасла.

-Рада, конечно, только мне не до свадьбы, если честно. Меня вполне устроит работа, тренировки, возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни и нагрузкам.

-Поберегите себя, моя дорогая,- посоветовал доктор.- В Вашем состоянии нужно беречь себя.

Джонс побелела как простыня.

-Что?- хрипло переспросила она. – В моем состоянии?! Боже…

-О…- понял свою ошибку врач.- Нет, Вы не беременны, - поправился он,- я про состояние Вашего организма.

-А что не так с моим организмом? Вы только что сказали, что я молода и сильна.

-Все верно, однако не стоит шутить с перегрузкой. Поберегите сердце и голову.

-У меня аритмия и сотрясение?

-Нет-нет, работа сердца исключительно удовлетворительна.

-Но не настолько, чтобы мне тренироваться?

-Вовсе нет, Вы действительно совершенно здоровы, если не считать этой раны,- он кивнул на нашлепку на ее ключице,- но я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал нагружать себя сверх того, что требуется.

-Но это моя работа, доктор!- развела ладонями Саманта.- Я не могу точно знать, сколько сил мне понадобится для ее выполнения.

-Вы сказали, что Вы уже не детектив,- прищурился на нее мужчина,- но Ваш шеф утверждает обратное. Мы беседовали вчера, когда он снова приходил.

-Ну, у нас сложные отношения, он мне шеф скорее исключительно из моих же убеждений. Долго объяснять,- махнула она рукой.- Я защищаю его.

-Вы адвокат?

-Нет, сэр, боже меня упаси соваться в юриспруденцию!- воскликнула она.- Я… это будет сложно объяснить, но я как бы… в общем, я… я защищаю его,- она так и не придумала ничего лучше простого объяснения. Ну не говорить же доктору, что здесь, в семидесятых, вдруг да объявилась гроза манчестерских байкеров из будущего, которая одним ударом перешибает позвоночник и мнит себя личным тело- и душехранителем неукротимого ковбоя!

-Вы правы, дорогая, - улыбнулся доктор,- я не понимаю. И знаете еще что? Это не мое дело. Так когда у вас свадьба?

Ах, вон он о чем подумал! Джонс широко улыбнулась. Она защищает, отсюда надежное прикрытие тыла, а тылом мужчины у нас заведует кто? Жен-щина… же-на.

-Вы меня раскусили, - шутливо погрозила она мужчине пальцем.- Дату мы пока не выбрали, а тут еще ссора, знаете ли, выяснение отношений, в общем, это все очень сложно.

-Вот теперь многое встало на свои места,- удовлетворенно кивнул Уилсон.- Теперь понимаю, почему Вы не хотели видеть своего… шефа.

-Такая уж я есть,- она пожала плечом – второе еще болело, о чем она упорно отмалчивалась на перевязках. Не сахарная, потерпит.- Так когда планируете снять швы?

-Думаю, уже вечером, только умоляю – не прыгайте,- быстро произнес врач, увидев, что лицо пациентки посветлело.- Все, а теперь…

-Вы меня выпишете? То есть мне даже выписка не требуется – скажите, что я могу быть свободна, как только снимете швы, и я исчезну.

-Не нужно исчезать, моя дорогая,- теперь уже он погрозил ей пальцем, но уже на полном серьезе.- Я выпишу Вам витамины и обезболивающее, Вы будете приходить на осмотр всю следующую неделю, а если что-то будет сильно беспокоить, то заходите без назначения. Это понятно, Саманта?

-Да, доктор,- так же серьезно ответила Джонс.- Спасибо, что вытащили меня с того света.

-Это моя работа, дорогая,- снова тепло улыбнулся Уилсон.

Вечером доктор выполнил свое обещание и снял швы, обработал края мазью, присыпал антибиотиком и заклеил пластырем, сказав, что утром подготовит документы к выписке, вот только Саманта не собиралась ждать еще одну ночь – настойчивые эротические сны ее доконали до зубовного скрежета. Она понятия не имела, как можно принять или выписать пациента без документов, но даже и не собиралась узнавать. Пробравшись поздно вечером в кабинет доктора, она нашла листок бумаги, ручку и быстро нацарапала ему благодарственное письмо, в котором нижайше просила простить ее за побег по долгу службы. Надежды на то, что добрейший хирург ее когда-либо простит, было мало, но все же он бы мог ее понять. Он всю неделю видел ее состояние и отчаянное желание побыстрее покинуть больницу, как это делал бы любой выздоравливающий пациент, следовательно, опасности никакой и не было. Она была здорова, а что же касается раны, так она затянулась, Саманта действительно сдержит слово и не будет перенапрягаться, что совершенно не означает, что она бросит все и будет нюхать цветочки, сидя на полянке вместе с хиппи.

У нее есть работа, у нее есть долг и у нее есть, за кем присматривать, так что даже без перенапряжения она вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться.

Оставив записку на столе доктора, Джонс выскользнула за дверь, которую вскрыла предварительно стащенным ключом, подсунула ключ под дверь и спустилась в вестибюль, откуда беспрепятственно вышла через приемное отделение на улицу.

Ночь была теплой, душной, небо было чистым, звездным, а жизнь только начиналась с нового витка.

-Джин, друг,- позвала она, ступив на асфальт.- Джин, где ты, родной? – но молодой коп так и не явился.

Джин ненавидел ситуации, которых не понимал. Еще больше он ненавидел только людей, которых он не понимал, но главной занозой, которая мешала ему даже сидеть на месте, была и оставалась Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, эта гребаная супергероиня с отвратительным вздорным характером, шикарными сиськами, парочкой длинных ножек, бешеной энергией и если того требовала ситуация – нервами крепче стали. Иногда Джин немного завидовал хладнокровию девчонки, а иногда очень хотел бы нагнуть ее через колено и отшлепать, чтобы немного сдерживалась на поворотах.

Он честно и добросовестно ходил в больницу, чтобы хотя бы увидеть ее, узнать, как дела, но она постоянно исчезала. Само собой, что все слова ее врача были от первого до последнего слова чистым враньем. По непонятной причине Джонс не желала ни видеть Ханта, ни слышать, ни, что больно било по самолюбию, знать, а это означало, что она отдалится настолько, что найти ее, вызвать или просто увидеть возможности может и не быть. Он не пробовал вызывать ее – смысл, если она ранена и лежит в больнице? Он не стремился прорваться к ней с боем – смысл, если она ясно дала ему понять, чтобы он катился куда подальше? И он не пытался хотя бы написать ей записку. Он же не пацан какой, чтобы заниматься глупостями. И тем не менее он желал расставить все положенные точки над всеми буквами алфавита. Зачем нужно было сбегать, почему нельзя было сразу сказать, что она в глубокой жопе, почему нельзя было попросить о помощи? Разве же он не помог бы? Когда эта девчонка научится прямо говорить о том, что ей нужно?

Да, у него всегда много дел, да, он обязан присматривать за своими людьми, но и она своя. Когда до нее дойдет прописная истина, что нельзя быть коллегами без полного, абсолютного, безграничного доверия?

Одно дело хранить скелеты в шкафу и совершенно другое – трепать мужику нервы своими бабскими штучками. Хорошо Тайлеру, этот совершенно не думает о своей чокнутой подружке, даже не спросил, куда она пропала тем вечером, а Джину – отдувайся.

Он затушил сигарету и поднялся с кресла.

К черту всех девчонок, нужно выпить.


	110. Chapter 110

Хорошенько нагулявшись ночью, Саманта первым делом решила наведаться в паб. Пятница, десять утра, наверняка там никого нет, так что опасности застать там шефа почти никакой, если у того нет внеплановой попойки. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, готовая в любой момент сбежать, Джонс высунулась вперед и быстро огляделась. Никого, только донельзя удивленный таким появлением Нельсон.

-А, Нельсон, привет!- как можно более лучезарно улыбнулась ему девушка, заходя в паб.

-Привет, звезда!- ответил он улыбкой.- Что это только что было?

-Эм… ничего. Просто проверяла… паб.

-Зачем?- подозрительно прищурился мужчина.

-Эм… ну, мало ли,- неопределенно помахала она рукой.- Что? У тебя такой вид, как будто я нежданный гость.

-Не говори так, - отмахнулся бармен,- ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад тебя видеть. Как ты?

-В полном порядке, отдохнувшая, посвежевшая, полная сил и энергии,- Джонс опустилась на стул перед стойкой.

-Что, тебе порекомендовали обработку спиртом?- хитро подмигнул ей Нельсон.

-Ты знаешь?- вздохнула она.- А кто еще знает?

-Кроме меня и Ханта – никто,- заверил он, наливая ей вина.

-Нет, сегодня мне нужно что-то покрепче,- отказалась она.- Виски подойдет, спасибо. К черту спирт снаружи, внутри от него пользы больше.

-Тебе не вредно после лекарств?- он не стал отговаривать, нацедив ей требуемое и ставя стакан на стойку.

-Что не убивает, то делает меня сильнее,- объявила она, поднимая стакан.- Твое здоровье!- она залпом проглотила напиток и закашлялась. Из глаз брызнули слезы. – Отвыкла,- выдохнула она, отдышавшись.

-И все же тебе бы пока не стоило пить что-то крепче чая,- покачал головой Нельсон.

-Да брось,- перевела дух Саманта.- Во мне ковырялись ножом, потом скальпелем, потом иголками, так что порция алкоголя – все равно, что укус комара.

Нельсон поставил поднос со стаканами на стойку и пристально взглянул на девушку.

-Что с тобой, девочка?

-Что?- она дернулась.

-Ты слишком храбришься, как будто ничего не произошло.

-Ничего и не произошло. Просто царапина. Слушай, это моя работа, так что не учи…

-Почему ты не хочешь поговорить с ним? Зачем избегаешь его?

Саманта отвела взгляд и опустила голову.

-Потому,- коротко ответила она.

-Но даже ты знаешь, что это не ответ,- мягко пожурил мужчина.

-Нельсон, не дави хоть ты, - вздохнула Джонс.- И так несладко, честное слово. Что мне сказать? Что ты хочешь слышать? Я не лезу в его жизнь. Видит бог, насколько могу, я не лезу, хотя это трудно. Я хочу только защитить его, уберечь, больше ничего. Я телохранитель, а не подружка с соседней улицы, моя задача любой ценой защитить его, остальное – не мое дело.

-Телохранитель?- переспросил Нельсон, облокотившись о стойку.- Ты серьезно?

-А по мне скажешь, что я шучу?- сверкнула глазами Саманта.- Шутки давно кончились, мой друг. У него есть работа и обязанности, у тебя есть работа и обязанности, и у меня есть работа и обязанности, что тут непонятного?

-Тогда почему ты не хочешь его видеть? Почему не хочешь даже поговорить?

-Потому что!- резко ответила Саманта, тут же извинившись.- Прости. Ради бога, извини. Опять срываюсь на всех.

-Гайд?- вдруг спросил Нельсон, и Саманта закрыла глаза, стиснув зубы.

-Это не зависело от моего желания,- через силу ответила она.- Это была констатация факта и только. Я возвращаюсь и точка.

-Но почему ты не сказала ему?

-Да черт же подери!- не выдержала она, ударив кулаком по стойке – поднос подпрыгнул, звякнули стаканы.- А ты как думаешь? Он и так каждый раз не в себе, стоит только появиться хотя бы намеку на Гайд, а ты хотел бы, чтобы я лично дала ему поддых? – закричала она.- Я, черт подери, не могу даже подумать, что с ним хоть что-то случится, я этого просто не переживу, а если бы я осталась, если бы сказала: «Прости, дорогуша, но, видишь ли, в чем дело, Гайд вызывает меня, так что будь здоров, катись ко всем чертям» это бы вызвало цепную реакцию и знаешь, каков был бы итог? – она едва дышала от ярости.- Однажды бы так случилось, что я бы потеряла его. Навсегда, понимаешь? Я видела его смерть, я видела его кровь, я не могу допустить, чтобы это произошло! Только поэтому я сделала все, что могла, чтобы он был от меня как можно дальше, чтобы вообще забыл про мое существование, а он все усложнил как и всегда, - она упала на стойку, на руку, чуть не плача.- Я не могу его видеть, я боюсь… я больше так не выдержу…

-Ох, девочка,- Нельсон прикоснулся к голове девушки,- как же все с вами сложно. Вы оба слишком гордые, слишком сильные, чтобы просто встретиться и выяснить все отношения.

Саманта подняла голову, тяжело дыша.

-Я не допущу, чтобы он пострадал. Я буду тенью, если придется, но близко не подойду.

-Ты любишь его?- тихо спросил Нельсон.

Джонс пристально вгляделась в темные глаза бармена, постепенно успокаиваясь.

-Не имеет значения. Я не его тип. Он любит этаких красиво упакованных штучек, женственных, знаешь, со стержнем внутри, с высшим образованием и стажировкой в ФБР, чтобы не махали ногами, а брали взглядом, заумной болтовней и макияжем. Я знаю свое место, Нельсон, я обеспечу его безопасность, даже если он того не захочет, а остальное не моего ума дело.

-Но разве телохранитель не может влюбиться в клиента?

-Может, но обычно это плохо кончается.

-Почему?

-Потому, что это работа, а не отдых на курорте. Я обучалась карате не для того, чтобы красиво смотреться в купальнике, а чтобы уметь защищать и защититься самой. Это я и делаю.

-Ты уже не защищаешь, ты защищаешься,- покачал головой Нельсон.- Почему, Саманта?

-А разве я не имею на это права? Все, кому не лень, предупреждают меня – не привязывайся, только это трудно. Но главная проблема в том, что я такая, какая есть, я не буду носить дурацкие платьица, ярко краситься, вилять задницей и быть до одури женственной настолько, чтобы он сам предлагал сходить на свидание. Этого не будет, потому что у меня свой взгляд на вещи, я делаю то, что умею, и делаю это на отлично. И да, вот еще что, я ненавижу психоанализ, психологов и прочих сомнительных личностей, шурующих в мозгах как у себя дома.

Нельсон приподнял брови.

-Прости?

-Нет, это личное, ничего. Забудь, друг, и прости, что наорала. Придется снова пить успокоительное, иначе я кого-нибудь прибью. И да, ничего, если я занесу деньги потом? Я только что из больницы и…

-Не беспокойся,- махнул рукой бармен.- За счет заведения.

-Храни тебя боже, добрая душа,- молитвенно воздела руки девушка.- Я тебя люблю,- после чего вышла из паба.

-О-хо-хо, девочка,- чуть нахмурился Нельсон, качая головой.

-Что значит «видела»? – Хант вышел из второго зала, облокачиваясь о стену.- И о какой еще женственной цыпе со стержнем в заднице она говорила? И какого черта она постоянно бесится, когда речь заходит обо мне?

-Я думаю, что это страх любящей женщины лишиться своего любимого,- пояснил Нельсон.

-Почему тогда она сама мне не скажет? – Хант отлепился от стены и подошел к стойке.

-Потому же, почему не скажете и Вы ей, мистер Хант.

-Я - другое дело. Значит, она решила быть тенью и личным телохранителем? На кой черт мне баба-телохранитель?

-Она призвана обеспечивать защиту с тыла,- пояснил Нельсон и тут же перевел: - Проще говоря, мистер Хант, она защищает Ваш зад.

-Маленькая извращенка, - пробормотал Хант.- Ладно, надолго ее не хватит. Во-первых, снова начнет разносить мне город, во-вторых, упрет свой драндулет, причем наверняка сегодня же. Ну что за женщина! – воскликнул он.

-Совершенно фантастическая, не так ли? – подмигнул Нельсон.

-Обалденная и крышесносная, но глупая,- Хант бросил на стойку деньги и вышел следом к Кортине, припаркованной за углом. Сев в машину, он закурил и завел мотор.- К черту Гайд!- заявил он, выезжая на дорогу.

Стоило только Саманте покинуть паб, как в голову пришел план. Какая в самом деле разница, что будет думать и делать Джин, если она сможет помешать ему даже приблизиться к ней? У нее уже сложилась репутация Бешеной Суки, так что нужно ее как-то поддерживать, а лучшее решение в данной ситуации – это быстренько забыть про свои маленькие неприятности, вскочить в седло любимого Короля, вооружиться и, если придется, припугнуть грозного льва так, чтобы он отбежал ради собственной безопасности подальше. Сафари, Джин Джини, слыхал о таком?

Дорога в управление была немного задержана личными обстоятельствами. Да, одежда, обувь, хоть и не особенно удобная, но красивая и наверняка дорогая, но нужны были деньги – немного, только чтобы оплатить бензин. Дьявол, почему в придачу к некромантии не выдают наличные? И пушка. Нужна была удобная, небольшая и желательно притертая пушка, которой придется пользоваться только ради отпугивания львов. Ну, деньги как раз-то не проблема, благо в городе полным-полно наркоманов, воров и прочего отребья, а вот с оружием все должно быть чисто и гладко. Да, красть из полиции, под самым носом дракона очень рискованно, крайне опасно и совершенно безрассудно, но откуда же Хант мог бы узнать, что она уже сбежала из больницы? Нельсон вряд ли станет говорить без особо веских причин.

Значит, украсть пушку… знает она одну такую, очень хорошую, системы Вальтер.

Что ж, быстро попасть в управление можно лишь одним способом, пока у нее не отрасли крылья или пока она не научилась телепортировать туда-сюда.

-Эй!- она свистнула и подняла большой палец, тормознув первую попавшуюся машину.

-Эй, крошка, подвезти?- высунулся в окно слащавый мужчина лет тридцати пяти.

-Не откажусь, сладкий,- она открыла его дверь и за шиворот вышвырнула его на землю, сразу же дав по газам.

Пока владелец орал в ее спину проклятия и грозил всеми карами небесными, она уже была далеко. Прости, шеф, но с ее стороны правонарушения – это просто забава ребенка.

-Совсем забыла про свой плащ!- Джонс влетела в управление бегом и торопливо кивнула дежурному.- Я быстро!

-Э… мэм?- мужчина едва успел заметить мелькнувшую молнию. – Мэм!

-Я быстро!- крикнула она, сбегая в оружейную. Пистолеты и патроны – сколько уберется в магазин. Много все равно не надо, она не будет применять его, все равно метательные ножи лучше и привычнее, хоть один такой ножик и попортил ей шкурку. Хватит с нее розовых соплей, она пришла в этот мир самоуверенной сукой, она вернется к этому характеру.

Джонс выскочила из оружейной и побежала вон из управления, молясь всем богам о хотя бы небольшом количестве топлива в баке Короля. Верный конь стоял позади полицейских машин, но ему не нужно много места для маневров, так что вполне хватит того, что есть. Саманта прыгнула в седло и проверила бак. Аллилуйя! Полный бак, двигатель работает как сердце спринтера. Вести будет сложно, еще сложнее будет стрелять, если не дай бог придется – плечо все еще болит, любое резкое движение отдается до темноты в глазах. Плохо. Придется жить на чистом адреналине, хотя если сильно повезет и она не столкнется с Хантом хотя бы дня три-четыре, дела станут получше, она приобретет лекарства и жизнь заиграет радужными красками.

А-а-а, вот же дерьмо! Помяни черта и начинай молиться.

Со стороны дороги к зданию полиции уже летела Кортина. Ну что ему не сидится дома в такой чудесный денек?!

Джонс дала газу и пулей вылетела со стоянки, проносясь мимо машины на полной скорости. Ну, давай же, ковбой, соображай, почему девушка не хочет свидания с тобой, ты же умный мужик!

Дерьмо!

Кортина развернулась и рванула вперед за Королем. Ох, как же нехорошо…

Найденные в оружейной очки хоть и помогали от ветра и слепящего солнца, но в шлеме было бы гораздо удобнее и намного безопаснее. И что она в свое время не купила себе машину? Управлять тачкой намного проще и безболезненнее, чем байком.

Кортина буквально дышала в спину, еще немного и Хант не просто нагонит ее, а перегонит и подрежет. Ох, только бы не врезаться и не вывалиться, и без того дела паршивее некуда.

Вот же привязался, чертов упрямый баран!

Приняв управление левой рукой, тут же отдавшейся болью, не забывая размеренно дышать, Саманта выхватила из пояса Вальтер и резко крутанулась, стреляя так, чтобы не повредить машину. Сзади раздался возмущенный вопль и Кортина затормозила. Слава тебе, боже! Левая рука плохо справлялась с байком, пришлось заложить пистолет обратно в пояс и принять руль обеими, тормозя Короля. Ладно, сейчас начнутся вопли, нотации и очень некрасивые выяснения отношений, но здесь точно нет машин или чего-то взрывоопасного, так что тут можно и поговорить, если недолго.

-Твою мать, Джонс, ты что, сдурела?!- Хант вышел из машины злой как черт. Саманта взвела курок, нацелив его чуть в сторону от плеча мужчины.

-Стоять! – крикнула она.

-Блядь, Джонс, что на этот раз? Месячные или опять долбанулась затылком? – он даже не подумал остановиться, надвигаясь на нее.

Саманта выстрелила ему под ноги, предупреждая о серьезности своих намерений.

-Не приближайся, Джин!- потребовала она.- Я не промахнусь, если подойдешь ближе.

-Отлично, решила сначала дать по яйцам, потом сбежать, а теперь еще и пристрелить? – он все-таки остановился.

-Я не давала тебе по яйцам, Джин, и стрелять я буду, только если ты рискнешь подойти ближе,- ответила Саманта.- Возвращайся в машину и не преследуй меня.

-Что, вот так просто? Позволяешь, да? Отли-и-ично! А на ночь позволишь выпить молока с печеньем или встанешь в изголовье кровати и будешь наколдовывать кошмары?

-Джин, не рискуй. Оставь меня в покое и возвращайся в машину, дай мне уехать и можешь жить как тебе угодно.

-Да неужели? А если я рискну подойти?- он сделал только шаг, но пуля, выпущенная недрогнувшей рукой под его ноги, заставила его принять всерьез слова байкерши.- Вот так, значит, да?- он остановился.

-Да, - плечо горело болью так, что на лбу выступил пот от усилия.

-Слушай, цыпа, я знаю про Гайд,- начал Хант,- я был в офисе, когда ты говорила по телефону, я слышал, что произошло.

-Ты не знаешь, что произошло, так что будь хорошим мальчиком и отвали,- она сверлила его глазами. Неужели, он снова решит попробовать приблизиться?

-Саманта, я знаю, что произошло,- он поднял обе руки вверх.- Я знаю, что Гайд вел грязную игру, что ты решила уехать не по своей воле. Я поехал за тобой как раз для того, чтобы остановить тебя.

-Этого не должно было случиться, ты напрасно это сделал.

-Вот как? Тот выблядок чуть не отправил тебя на тот свет, а ты вместо того, чтобы сказать мне спасибо, все еще держишь на мушке?

-И продолжу, пока не поймешь, что теперь уже ничто не имеет значения.

-Ты долго так не сможешь,- кивнул он подбородком.

-Я многое могу, если приходится.

-А если прекратить изображать из себя плохую девочку и опустить пистолет?

-Нет.

-Что так? Боишься, что я нападу?

-Нет, боюсь, что если ты подойдешь еще на шаг, я прострелю тебе ногу. Если решишь проверить, шутка это или нет – валяй. Я предупредила.

Он не решился проверять, даже чуть отошел назад, и Саманта тут же отпустила пистолет.

-Хорошо, а теперь ты дашь мне уехать.

-Нет,- он сунул руки в карманы брюк.

-Это не вопрос, это…

-Мне плевать, что это, детка. Ты остаешься со мной рядом.

-Исключено.

-А я не спрашиваю, я утверждаю. Ты уйдешь ТОЛЬКО тогда, когда Я тебе позволю и ни секундой раньше.

-Ошибочное мнение. Не бери на себя больше, чем ты можешь.

-Конфуций?

-Саманта Тайлер-Джонс. Откровение, часть один, глава первая.

-О-бля-балденно, принцесса! Можешь почитать мне сонеты Шекспира, раз уж мы тут вдвоем, а я пока скажу, что ты эгоистичная, наглая, самоуверенная, неуправляемая, чокнутая…- Джонс медленно закрыла глаза – еще немного и она просто упадет в обморок, до того ей плохо,- …хотя и умная, девчонка,- закончил Хант, заметив, что девушка покачнулась и отпустила руль. Байк упал на бок. – А если ты немедленно не прекратишь свои выкрутасы, я тебя схвачу, арестую, засуну в багажник, а потом привезу в управление, запру в камере и…

-Да заткнись ты!- застонала Джонс, тяжело дыша.- Отстань от меня, ну пожалуйста! Ну что ты за человек такой!

-Я ответственный мужик и великолепный коп,- он сделал шажок ей навстречу – она тут же вскинула пистолет, но рука ходила ходуном,- и я не бросаю раненых глупых самоуверенных девчонок в беде. Брось пушку, Саманта.

-Ты рискуешь жизнью, Джин,- она пошатнулась, но устояла, продолжая наводить на мужчину пистолет, но уже почти не удерживая вес оружия. Все-таки две отдачи в плечо, и этого хватило, чтобы окончательно скосить ее.- Пока я рядом ты в смертельной опасности.

-О, спасибо, что предупредила, а то я как-то не заметил направленного на меня дула,- он сделал еще шаг.

-Я сбежала только для того, чтобы ты не пострадал,- объяснила она, опуская пистолет. Силы кончались.- Не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой.

-Я коп, детка,- он подбежал к ней, отобрал пистолет, сунул его в карман и подхватил девушку.- Я постоянно рискую собой, а вот тебе не советую, раз уж ты не коп,- он отнес ее к машине и усадил на переднее сидение.- И настоятельно не советую красть у меня пушки, а то рискуешь быть выпоротой как ребенок,- сообщил он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.

-Ба-а-айк!- застонала она, схватившись за плечо.

-Да не дергайся ты!- Хант сел в машину и поднял трубку рации.- 870 - Альфе 1! Тут валяется мотоцикл,- он продиктовал адрес.- Подберите и доставьте к управлению.

-Понял, 870,- отозвался дежурный.

-Нужно лекарство?- Хант завел машину.

-Обезболивающее, рецепт в кармане брюк,- она не стала сопротивляться. Опять она проиграла.

-В аптеку,- решил Хант.

Закупившись лекарствами, приехав к управлению и снова взвалив на себя девушку, Хант пронес ее к лифту и поднял на третий этаж. Уже у себя в кабинете он осторожно сгрузил ее на диванчик и вытащил таблетки и шприцы.

-Раздеться сможешь или помочь?- спросил он, откалывая кончик ампулы и набирая шприц обезболивающим.

-Ненужно, просто дай шприц – я все сделаю,- пальцами одной руки было сложно расстегнуть тугие пуговицы, а портить красивую блузку очень не хотелось.

-Не дергайся!- рявкнул он на девушку, положив шприц рядом и принявшись расстегивать блузку.- Я мечтал об этом! Твою мать…- вырвалось у него при виде повязки на ключице девушки.- Хорошо еще крови нет, тупица ты несчастная. О чем ты вообще думала?

-О твоей жизни,- отмахнулась Саманта, нашаривая шприц.- А в свободное от этого время я думаю о плетении кружев и сальсе. Убери руки!- потребовала она, а когда он подчинился, с размаху вколола себе лекарство.- Не трясись, доктор Уилсон такое делал. Я видела и научилась сама.

-Таблетки будешь?

-Нет, мне хватит,- она закрыла глаза.- Ты идиот, Хант, ты просто идиот,- прошептала она сухими губами.

-Это еще почему? – поинтересовался он откуда-то сбоку. Он что, разглядывал рану или пялился на ее грудь?

-Потому что это я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы защитить тебя, а ты вечно суешь нос, куда только можешь.

-Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, дорогуша,- его дыхание согрело шею девушки.- Когда сняли швы?

-Вчера вечером,- оказывается, он заглянул под повязку.- И не лезь туда грязными руками, занесешь микробов - я тебя кастрирую.

-Сильно сомневаюсь,- неопределенно ответил он, закрывая рану.- Полегчало?

-Да, лучше, спасибо и проваливай.

-Опять началось!- обиделся он.- Джонс, что ты за цыпа какая-то неправильная? Возишься с тобой, возишься, а ты все равно ведешь себя как молодой бойцовый петух.

-Я серьезно, Джин, держись от меня пода…- она попробовала сесть и едва не свалилась на пол.

-Да боже ты мой, женщина!- Хант оказался рядом в секунду, подхватив ее.- Мне в самом деле привязать тебя, чтобы ты не дергалась? Лежи спокойно,- он осторожно прижал ее правое плечо рукой.

-Ладно, лежу, только отвали от меня,- сдалась она.

Он сел рядом и отдышался.

-Кажется, я начинаю понимать, за какие грехи мужчине дана женщина,- изрек он.

-Для заботы о нем?- она открыла глаза. Ну просто зашибись – зачем нужно было полностью расстегивать ее блузку?

-Нет, чтобы мучить его и не давать вздохнуть свободно, - кивнул он на ее вздымающуюся от дыхания грудь.

-Это не моя юрисдикция,- сообщила Саманта.- Я тут только ради защиты и помощи,- она снова предприняла попытку подняться, но в этот раз мужчина перехватил ее правую руку, прижал к диванчику, а заодно, чтобы уравновесить давление на ее тело, не придумал ничего лучше, как только схватить ее за левую грудь и чуть прижать ее.

-Я. Сказал. Лежать,- его губы оказались напротив ее губ.

Она дернула правым плечом, но он в буквальном смысле оседлал ее, удерживая вес на ноге на полу и колене на диване.

-Ты что делаешь?! – а вот теперь она могла шевелить только головой.

-Даю одной недоигравшей в куклы девочке понять, что я сильнее ее,- Хант приподнялся, глядя на нее сверху вниз.- Кстати, отличная поза!

В другой бы момент поза и в самом деле сошла бы за достойнейшую иллюстрацию для эротического журнала или пособия – полностью расстегнутая рубашка девушки, лежащей под мужчиной – но только не сейчас.

-У меня еще есть рабочие ноги, а у тебя твои бубенчики, так что если не хочешь сопоставить одно с другим, слезь с меня,- ровным тоном потребовала Саманта.

-Лежать!- приказал он, поднимаясь и отходя к столу. Само собой, она тут же села и принялась застегивать одной рукой блузку.- Джонс,- обернулся он на нее,- вот откуда в тебе столько упрямства?

-Во мне развита тяга к жизни и адреналину.

-Потрясающе,- кисло фыркнул он, доставая бутылку и стакан. – Ладно, валькирия, а теперь давай обсудим, что там с тобой опять стряслось.

-Нечего обсуждать, я тебе уже сказала – держись от меня подальше.

-Ты что, приносишь несчастья?

-Типа того, но в масштабах.

-В каких еще масштабах?

-В больших. Я серьезно, держись от меня подальше.

-А я тебе тоже уже сказал, я коп, меня такой фигней не испугаешь.

-Зато меня испугаешь,- пробормотала Саманта.- Твоя жизнь висит на волоске, а ты продолжаешь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

-Я вот что скажу тебе, детка, на меня кто только не вел охоту, но все они быстро обломали зубы об асфальт, когда я укладывал этих говнюков на него штабелями,- Хант отпил из стакана.

-Это другое, это твои личные дела, а теперь в деле Гайд.

-Гайд… что они тебе такого сказали, что ты сдалась без боя?- он откинулся в кресле, глядя на безуспешные попытки девушки застегнуть блузку.

-Не важно.

-Да неужели? Стоит только при тебе сделать хотя бы намек на мое имя, как ты ощетиниваешься.

-Это не важно, Джин! Все, что важно, это то, что ты в опасности.

-И ты знаешь, в какой именно?

Она не ответила, отведя глаза и снова теребя блузку. Плечо прошло, рука начала двигаться и лучше сейчас было покинуть кабинет и сбежать.

-Значит, знаешь, но как всегда будешь молчать, пока не станет поздно,- подвел итог Хант.- Сообщи мне, когда решишь ради разнообразия переключить игру в супершпиона на режим друга и коллеги.

-Зачем ты поехал тогда за мной? – тихо спросила Саманта, теребя пуговицы.

-Потому что мы команда, детка,- не задумываясь, ответил Хант,- и мне плевать, что ты там о себе воображаешь. Мы копы, у нас есть работа, мы прикрываем спины друг друга…

-Я как раз этим и занимаюсь…

-Мы все вместе. Хорошо,- расслабился он,- если хочешь деталей – пожалуйста: ты спасаешь мою шкуру, я твою, снова ты мою, потом я твою… пойдет так или придумать схему посложнее и с Тайлером? Мы тут одним миром мазаны, мы в одной упряжке, понимаешь? Мы семья, одна большая дружная семья, где все привыкли доверять друг другу.

-Ты не понимаешь, у меня есть свои личные веские основания спасать именно тебя, помогать именно тебе.

-Неужели во всем виноваты грязные непристойные желания этого тела,- он похлопал руками по груди,- и пылкая любовь к моим выразительным глазам?

Он думал смутить ее, но она даже не подумала.

-Уважение, прежде всего,- ответила она, не сводя с него глаз и вставая. – Второе? Даже не знаю,- она подошла к креслу.- Ответственность к своей работе,- теперь уже она смотрела на мужчину сверху вниз.- И да, пожалуй,- Хант чуть шире раскрыл глаза, глядя на девушку,- желание сберечь это тело и подарить ему любовь в будущем с понимающей, красивой, спокойной и женственной леди как раз во вкусе этого самого тела. Это моя работа, Джин, и я намереваюсь выполнять свои обязанности.

-Ты бываешь женственной, только когда не задираешь ноги с целью выбить мозги из очередного ублюдка,- он сглотнул.

-А я и не о себе говорю. Это будет как раз птичка по твоему вкусу.

-Вот как? Ты успела изучить мои вкусы? Это когда же ты так наловчилась, а? В Лондоне или в мужском туалете, когда твоя рука побывала на моем члене?

-Я просто это знаю, шеф,- Саманта сразу перешла на сухой деловой тон и запахнула блузку. – Кстати, я бы настоятельно не рекомендовала тебе связываться с твоим другом Макинтошем. Это, уж прости за откровенность, редкое дерьмо и мразь.

Она подумала, что вот сейчас будет гроза с рычанием и швырянием в нее стаканов, но было все так же тихо.

-Откуда такая уверенность? Ты его даже не знаешь,- тон голоса Ханта был спокойнее убитого удава.

-Он коррумпирован, шеф. Не спрашивай, откуда информация – я все равно не скажу. Вдобавок, он любитель продажной любви с несовершеннолетними, думаю, ты догадываешься, о ком я.

Лицо мужчины потемнело.

-Тенн?

-Он самый. Знаешь про Кристину Майерс, проститутку двенадцати лет из этого притона элитных девочек на заказ?

-Знаю. Она позвонила тогда, когда там началась заварушка с факелами.

-Твой друг навестил ее и не думаю, что они пили чай с розовыми вафлями.

-Что еще? Он приходил и к тебе? – взгляд мужчины стал жестким, а желваки напряглись.

-Пару раз. Отделала его плеткой от души.

-А?..

-Нет, это даже ради информации было бы омерзительно.

-Еще?

-Я была прикована наручниками, а во рту был кляп – не уследила и меня оглушили и усыпили морфием. Сказать, кто стоял надо мной, раздумывая, отцеплять меня или нет, пока огонь подбирался ко мне? – Хант на мгновение пристально взглянул в глаза девушки и отвернулся.- Если бы не Рей, я бы тут сейчас не стояла.

Хант сгорбился в кресле, поднес ладони к лицу, потер щеки и лоб.

-Я знаю, детка, знаю, что Мак дерьмо и продажный коп, но он масон, у него власть, а я должен пробиться в это гадючье гнездо и взорвать его изнутри,- при словах о взрыве Саманта сглотнула и стиснула зубы. Может быть, это случится именно тогда, когда Хант решит вступить в масонскую ложу и что-то пойдет не так? – Мне даже думать тошно, что этот ублюдок делает, но я должен играть в друга и брата, пока он не введет меня внутрь.

-Я могла бы найти его и пристрелить,- предложила Джонс.

Хант горько засмеялся.

-Девочка, ты думаешь, что Мак один такой? Это целая система. Даже я не смог бы пересажать этих выродков, даже если бы ловил по десятку в день. Они везде и всюду.

-Но ты не один, у тебя есть помощники, команда, я, наконец,- возразила Джонс.- Ты просил меня остаться и не бросать тебя, я держалась до победного только ради тебя, потому что я была тебе нужна.

Он поднялся и походил по офису.

-Я ценю твою выдержку, Саманта,- сказал он,- но конкретно тебя я туда не пущу никогда.

-Почему? Думаешь, я слаба и сдрейфлю?

-Ты не слаба и верю, что не сдрейфишь, именно поэтому и не пущу.

-Что?- удивилась Джонс.- Кто ты и куда ты дел ковбоя, заявлявшего о том, что город нужно чистить от грязи?

-Ковбой перед тобой,- он приосанился.- И именно этот ковбой не позволит женщине лезть в мужские дела. Неоправданный риск, принцесса.

-Да мне плевать, насколько он оправдан, если ты собственными руками втягиваешь себя в темноту продажных копов и коррупции!- вскричала Саманта.- Если тебе наплевать на свою судьбу, жизнь и душу, то прости, дорогуша, но я,- она ткнула себя в грудь,- осталась как раз для того, чтобы не позволить тебе по уши влезть в это дерьмо.

-Джонс…- начал он, подняв руку.

-Нет, я не закончила,- она ткнула теперь уже его.- Ты хоть представляешь себе, что такое масонство? Ты представляешь, на что способны эти люди? Нет-нет-нет-нет, эти нелюди, Джин. Это не люди, это человекоподобные существа, в глазах которых отражаются денежные знаки.

-Знаю, я…

-То, что мы пережили сейчас – малая толика того, что будет потом.

-Откуда ты?..

-Они, а конкретно этот твой Мак…

-Он не мой.

-Плевать. Мак втянет тебя, команду, даже твою пассию в такую глубокую жопу, что там конца и края видно не будет.

-Мою пас…

-И подтасовка документов и отчетов, результатов вскрытий…

-Пассию?

-А смерти? А подбрасывание улик в дом твоей пассии? Ты будешь шарахаться от собственного отражения, даже будучи полностью уверен в себе.

-Моей пассии?

-А члены масонства продолжат насилия. Один из них свяжется хоть и не с двенадцатилетней, но с несовершеннолетней, с шестнадцатилетней девочкой. Скажи, это как?

-Да я пыта…

-А дальше – больше. Я пообещала этому выродку, что если он не уберет от тебя лапы, я снесу ему его башку, а потом станцую на его могиле. Нет, конечно, я пообещала вырвать ему его сердце, но это уже частности, а если ты думаешь, что я шучу, то ты…

-Ты заткнешься хотя бы на минуту?! – не выдержал Хант.

-Что, этого мало? – обернулась на него Саманта.

-Я пытаюсь сказать, что я знаю, подозреваю и предполагаю сведения о том, куда я вмешиваюсь и для чего,- он ткнул в нее пальцем.- А еще я стараюсь хоть как-то загладить свою вину за то, что послал тебя в этот бордель, черт бы все драл,- он резко развернулся и с силой пнул стол.- Черт! – рявкнул он.

-Но это не твоя вина,- тихо сказала Саманта, испугавшись такого проявления эмоций. Вот как только он начнет разносить кабинет, тут ей и конец. В таком жалком состоянии она с ним точно не сладит.- Ты просил помощи и я…

-Я приказал тебе! - он снова пнул стол и резко развернулся к ней.- Я приказал тебе, а ты… ты…- он сопроводил слова новым пинком стола.

Саманта широко раскрыла глаза и на всякий случай отступила к двери. Не то, чтобы она боялась его, вовсе нет, но она по себе знала, что такое неконтролируемый гнев и каковы могут быть его последствия.

-Ты винишь меня? – едва выдохнула она, прижимаясь спиной к двери.- Но я только сделала, что ты приказал.

Он в два шага оказался около нее и прижал ее правое плечо к двери, второй рукой слегка сдавив ее шею.

-Почему, Саманта?- прошептал он в ее губы.- Почему ты вообще пошла на это? – она сглотнула, но не дернулась.- Почему не послала меня куда подальше, не дала по яйцам, не назвала идиотом? Ты же постоянно так делаешь, почему тогда не сделала тогда? Почему?- он чуть встряхнул ее.

-Тебе было больно,- она снова трудно сглотнула.- Я должна была как-то помочь. Шеф, я знала, на что шла.

Он сузил глаза, тяжело дыша и ослабив хватку на ее горле.

-То есть… то есть ты готова была сосать мужику яйца… ради меня? Чтобы подчиняться любому приказу?

-Я не робот, - она обхватила его руку на свой шее своей правой, левой же легонько отталкивая его от себя.- Я подчиняюсь лишь тем приказам, в которых ты сам уверен. Ты был уверен, что смерть убийцы Гарри – единственное, что поможет, и я бы…

Он со стоном отпустил ее и отстранился.

-Но по-че-му?

-Что почему?

-Почему ты вообще это делаешь?

-Это моя работа,- она пожала плечом.- И… - она опустила голову,- я чувствую, когда тебе больно, мне это не нравится. Это причиняет боль и мне.

Он снова неуловимым движением оказался рядом.

-Почему?- на этот раз он уперся рукой в дверь.

Саманта едва не захныкала снова. Да что с ним? Глаза полны отчаяния, зрачки огромны, дыхание тяжелое.

-Не знаю я! – она оттолкнула его, но он уперся второй рукой в дверь, отрезая ей путь к отступлению.- Ну что еще? Откуда я знаю, как так вышло? Я просто оказалась здесь, а потом научилась чувствовать тебя, твое сердцебиение, знать, где ты. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, как это выходит, это просто есть! Это как барабаны в голове, как какой-то маячок, я постоянно его слышу. Я как будто нацелена на твою волну.

-Почему именно на меня?- прошептал он.- Почему именно мое сердце?

-Потому!- взвизгнула она.- Пусти меня, чокнутый коп!

Он терпел несколько секунд, прежде чем наклонился и жестко поцеловал ее, обняв за талию и очень осторожно удерживая ее за затылок второй рукой.

Саманта, совершенно не ожидавшая такого поворота, хотя подсознательно готовая к такому с первых же минут, как только увидела этого человека, забилась сильнее, но сдалась окончательно, обняв его здоровой рукой за шею, а левой обхватив его могучий торс.

У него был вкус виски и сигарет, он пах одеколоном и мускусом, его тело было жарче адских топок, а поцелуй как будто был способен продлять жизнь до бесконечности. Она так давно хотела этого, что смирилась с тем, что этого никогда не произойдет. Она видела будущее, где он целовался с другой женщиной совершенно не так, нежнее, бережнее, но здесь, сейчас, это было чистое отчаяние. Джонс успела подумать только, что он пытался извиниться перед ней за то, что произошло в борделе Дэйва, что только так он и мог извиняться, что все эти вопросы были направлены только на одну цель – узнать, кто он для нее, кто Джин Хант для Саманты Тайлер-Джонс, что она настолько крепко привязана к нему?

В ушах загрохотали барабаны – раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре, в голове как будто образовался туман и какая-то цветная мешанина из образов и цветов. Барабаны выбивали дробь: не-у-хо-ди, не-у-хо-ди, не-по-ки-дай, словно это действительно были слова, просьба, вопль.

-Джонс!- внезапно раздался его крик где-то в глубине подсознания.- Джонс, ложись! – и сразу прогремел взрыв.

Она дернулась в сторону, в ужасе глядя на растерянного мужчину перед собой. Она ничего не изменила! Будущее, его будущее не изменилось, он погибнет и в этом виновата она – она осталась, а пострадает он.

-Что? – он очень бережно удерживал ее в объятиях, хотя его рука и была на ее пятой точке.- Я причинил тебе боль?

Она отстранилась от него, не в силах говорить, он лишь молча проводил ее недоумевающим взглядом.

-Я… прости, я…- стушевался Хант, потирая губы пальцами.- Не знаю, что на меня вдруг нашло… Я просто подумал, что ты… я… ну…

Машины, вдруг поняла Саманта. Это были взрывы машин. Он погибнет во время второго взрыва. Он в опасности, пока она рядом. И что теперь делать? Он воспринимает ее слова как вымысел, но это не его вина. Отлично, а теперь он наверняка подумает, что сделал глупость, что не нужно было…

Хотелось толкнуть его на диванчик, сорвать рубашку, галстук, брюки, оседлать и впиться в его губы своими, хотелось его тела, его запаха, всего его без остатка, но, увы, в будущем его ждала бы интеллигентная дамочка… если только он выживет.

Хант отошел к столу, ерошил волосы, смущался и, казалось, пытался бы даже сбежать, если бы мог.

-Я так долго ждала этого от тебя,- с горечью произнесла Саманта, подходя к нему.- Так долго.

-Я разочаровал тебя?- он искоса взглянул на девушку.- Ну, прости, шампусик, не хотел травмировать тебя демонстрацией всего и сразу.

-Это было потрясающе,- чуть улыбнулась она, обнимая его за шею и шепча в его губы.- Это лучшее, что у меня было за этот год,- она потянулась к нему губами и он снова поцеловал ее, на этот раз нежнее, очень осторожно, бережно, чуть приобняв ее за талию обеими руками, но она обнимала его лишь одной рукой, второй шаря по столу. Найдя искомое, она прервала поцелуй, провела ладонью по его щеке и закончила: - Но рядом со мной ты в опасности. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло, Джин,- она снова нежно поцеловала его.- Прости, не пытайся приблизиться ко мне, не ищи и не преследуй меня,- она отошла, нацеливая на него пистолет.- Когда я разберусь с проблемой, обещаю, ты обретешь любовь с Алекс, а пока держись от меня подальше, если не хочешь погибнуть. Прости меня.

Он в полном шоке следил за ее уверенными жестами. Теперь, когда плечо больше не болело, силы прибавилось, а значит, Джонс действительно могла выполнить давешнюю угрозу и прострелить ему ногу, только бы он был вдалеке от нее.

-Саманта, позволь мне объяснить,- он выставил руку вперед.- Я не погибну...

-Я это видела, Джин,- она попятилась спиной к двери.- Я хочу все исправить. Пожалуйста, Джин, только не приближайся.

-Я не умру! – снова попытался он.- Я не могу умереть!

-Хочу в это верить,- она толкнула дверь и выбежала вон.

-Вот же черт, - выдохнул он, сгорбившись и закрывая пылающее лицо ладонями.- Джонс, глупая ты девочка…

Еще никогда Джин не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво. Казалось бы, что тут особенного – поцеловал цыпочку, а она… а она оказалась Самантой Тайлер-Джонс, у которой всегда полный хаос в голове, куча скелетов в шкафу и пистолет в руке. А так все совершенно нормально и даже приятно.

И что на нее постоянно как какая-то блажь находит, как будто в одном лишь имени Джина Ханта есть то ли стимуляторы, то ли ЛСД, то ли еще что, что приводит эту девчонку в состояние бурно прогрессирующей шизофрении, на раз снося крышу? И ведь что показательно, хоть бы раз она обратилась за помощью – нет, стиснет зубы, сожмет губы и молчит, а ему угадывай, что на нее нашло в очередной раз и чем все это кончится.

Он не жалуется, вовсе нет, она не похожа на прочих глупышек, с ней интересно, весело, иногда крайне опасно, а иногда очень даже комфортно, хотя будь воля Джина, он бы предпочел работать исключительно в мужском коллективе. С Тайлером вон тоже не все гладко, иногда так раззудится – так и хочется заткнуть чем-нибудь, но он мужик, он друг, заместитель и правая рука. И что удивительно, обоих прислал Гайд, только Тайлер уже утомил своим нытьем о доме, а Джонс наоборот готова порвать на американский флаг любого гайдовского прыща, лишь бы остаться с Джином.

Джин достал бинокль – третий час сидят, хоть бы один наркодилер появился. Тайлер рядом завозился и снова завел песню про то, что они нерационально теряют время. Шикнув на коллегу, Джин снова углубился в наблюдение и собственные мысли.

И все-таки Джонс – это та мелкая штука в виде еды с небес. Дар божий и адское проклятье, хладнокровная и эмоциональная, истеричка и большая умница, бывшая наркоманка и проститутка, а так же спортсменка и почти принципиальная трезвенница.

И вроде б жить да радоваться, вот только жить нормально эта девчонка просто не умеет. Всюду ей кажутся какие-то заговоры, секреты, смерти. Так и свихнуться недолго. В паб ходит редко, в клубе не танцует, поет как соловей, но похоже, у певчих пташек уже не тот сезон, по крайней мере при нем она уже не поет и даже почти не говорит по-нормальному.

Так все хорошо начиналось – прислали ему девчонку с ногами от зубов, она надрала задницу Тайлеру, потом полезла целоваться к самому Джину, потом у нее дома они снова целовались, потом она чуть не изнасиловала его в его же кабинете… Джин вздохнул. Почему с бабами все так сложно? То она на тебя сама прыгает, а то целуешь ее сам, а она делает круглые глаза и целится в тебя из пистолета. Ну что за народ такой прибабахнутый! А ведь они гоняли на мотоциклах, даже на Кортине, она еще смеялась. Теперь она все больше кричит или плачет – смотреть тошно. У них, конечно, сложные отношения: то орут друг на друга, то могут и подраться, то обнимаются, попав в переплет, то целуются и постоянно им что-то мешает. Или кто-то... И все-таки Нельсон прав – другой такой точно не будет. Впрочем, это не имеет значения: Джин решил, Джин сделал - место Джонс с ним рядом и точка.

-…шишь?- Тайлер толкнул Джина в плечо.- Шеф?

-Что? – шикнул тот.

-Может быть, стоило уточнить место встречи у информаторов? – Тайлер поерзал на сидении.- Тут же ничего и никого нет, а мы торчим тут уже три с половиной часа.

-Ты чем-то недоволен, Сэмми-бой?- ну, блин, началось… сейчас опять начнет ездить по ушам с моралями и нотациями.

-Шеф, уже почти три часа, мы не спали двое суток,- Тайлер зевнул.- Тебе не кажется, что пора сворачивать слежку и ехать по домам?

-Не кажется,- много он понимает в работе копа! Слежка – это же самое интересное!

-Шеф, ты перепутал адреса, просто признай это и поехали домой,- нажал Тайлер.

Вот ведь настырный маленький педик!

Домой не хотелось, но и смысла торчать около доков тоже не было. Никто не явился. Наверное, Диллис что-то перепутала.

Джонс еще пропала на полторы недели… у нее дырка в плече, а она скачет как белка и даже не является в больницу. Ну что за человек упрямый! И главное-то, ни один говнюк не видел ее все это время. Ее обязательно должны были бы засечь, но она как сквозь землю провалилась. Нет, она никуда не делась… наверное… если разобраться, эта цыпа сама кого угодно достанет из-под земли, на земле и наверняка даже в воздухе, но она принципиально решила насесть на Джина Ханта и доставать только его.

Скотская жизнь…

-Ладно, по домам,- вздохнул Джин, заводя машину и отъезжая от доков.

И чего она там опять себе напридумывала?

Нет, все-таки с Джонс хоть в петлю лезь, а без нее слишком скучно: никто не зудит над ухом, не разносит его кабинет, не угрожает всеми казнями египетскими, не машет руками, ногами, сиськами… короче, без нее хоть руками работай.


	111. Chapter 111

Джонс буквально не находила себе места. Хотелось выть, кого-нибудь укусить и бросаться на стены. Буквально.

Понятия не имея, откуда взялись сны весьма фривольного содержания с участием Джина Ханта и ее самой, Джонс не знала как теперь от них избавиться. Одно дело кошмары – к ним она уже малость привыкла и потому старалась не спать, а тут… После больницы то ли ее гормоны вдруг решили устроить их носительнице революцию, то ли подсознание или сознание настолько расшалились, что каким-то образом смогли подключиться к разуму Ханта как к кабельному телевидению, но итог был один – если в ближайшее время она не найдет способ решить проблему Ханта и не насядет на него потом часа на три, она точно кого-нибудь убьет.

Ну надо же, она почти год тщетно пыталась добиться от этого сухаря хоть какой-то реакции, добилась, а тут как всегда помеха в виде Гайда, чтоб ему пусто было! Что ж за жизнь такая скотская?

И как назло, за все время ни единого происшествия сложнее банальной драки, как будто судьба копила силы для решающего шага. Да кто ж даст этой злодейке хоть малейший шанс?

Саманта сидела около байка вот уже три часа. Кого вообще они тут ждут? Тут отродясь никого не было, уж она-то знает.

Ага, решили уезжать. Джонс удачно слилась с ночным пейзажем, после чего запрыгнула в седло Короля и дала по газам.

Еще один пустой день.

К концу первой недели августа судьба, рок или что там отмеряют на небесах и в аду решилась дать всей команде пищу для ума и тренировку для тела.

Третье число выдалось суматошным на события – вечером должен быть футбольный матч Юнайтед против Сити, город пойдет смотреть на это шоу и отдыхать после тяжелой трудовой недели, а тут снова бомбы.

Звонок поступил около полудня.

-Они назвали кодовое слово,- Сэм влетел в кабинет Ханта с бумагами.

-Что за слово?- тот надел пиджак.

-Марадона.

-Это еще что за бред? Что за дурацкое слово?

-Это фамилия, шеф. Фамилия футболиста.

-Никогда не слышал о таком. Он за Сити или за Юнайтед?

-За сборную Аргентины и то потом.

-Потом? Тайлер, дай сюда,- Хант отобрал у помощника документы.- Тут написано «Мадонна»! – ткнул он пальцем.- Ты что, читать разучился или забыл родной алфавит?

-Ладно, хорошо, пусть «Мадонна»,- нетерпеливо отмахнулся Сэм.- Версии есть?

-Недовольные шумом католики решили устроить большой барабум,- Хант твердой походкой вышел из кабинета.- Так, парни и цыпа! ИРА скооперировалась с католиками ближайшего прихода и они решили, что сегодняшний матч будет отменен. Предлагаю быстренько найти говнюков, арестовать, распять и идти на матч. Кто за?

Офис поднял руки.

-Вот и чудненько, - кивнул довольный шеф,- а теперь: Картрайт с Доббс сидят на телефоне, Рей, Кри Сэмом едем на вызов и да, вот еще что,- вспомнил он,- не дай бог будет утечка информации!

-В каком плане, шеф?- прищурилась на него Доббс.

-В плане того, что если я замечу где-то неподалеку чью-то аппетитную задницу по фамилии Джонс, я буду о-о-очень сильно зол. Кстати, где будет взрыв?

-Не сказано, но даны ориентиры на стадион,- ответила женщина.

-Все, выезжаем! – Хант похлопал в ладоши.

Король забарахлил с утра, отказываясь заводиться, что бы его владелица ни делала. Бензин был, зажигание работало, бензобак был цел и невредим, колеса крутились, приборная панель работала, показывая, что все в норме, но байк упрямился. Где-то давным-давно вычитав, что русские коллеги в таком случае от души пинают свою технику, Саманта решилась на кощунство и пару раз несильно пнула байк по колесам, что эффекта, как и предполагалось, не возымело. Вдобавок ко всему отключилась и больше не включалась приборная панель.

-Дорогой, да что с тобой?- заворковала девушка, осматривая любимого железного коня. Да нет, все нормально, просто нормальнее некуда, но байк не работал, как будто он вдруг решил именно сегодня взять выходной. – Солнышко, но мне же нужно ехать! – взмолилась Джонс, однако байк остался глух к ее молитвам.

Провозившись с упрямым транспортным средством до трех дня, Саманта решила плюнуть на ремонт. Еще час на солнцепеке и она сварится вкрутую. Плохо, когда потовые железы не работают и от тебя за милю несет цветами жасмина. Лучше бы она потела и пользовалась нормальными духами, хотя вот за каким бесом ей вообще косметика при ее и без того нормальной внешности? Она всегда хотела быть брюнеткой и забыть о косметике, попав же сюда, она перекрасилась лишь раз… что само по себе странно… а потом и вовсе забыла о том, что нужна тушь для ресниц или румяна. Интересно, это ее желания обрели плоть или же это дело рук… то есть вообще-то разума Хранителя? Наверное, молодому парню приятнее видеть симпатичную подружку, чем не пойми что. Хотя, если б он пожелал, наверное, она могла бы летать, плавать как рыба или, скажем, делать взглядом дырки в стенах, ну на худой конец просто передвигать предметы, а еще лучше всегда иметь деньги на бензин для этого железного засранца, который решил сломаться в неподходящий момент. Саманта пнула байк и села на землю, вытирая сухой лоб. Работать в гараже было еще невыносимее – ни о каком кондиционере в это время речь даже не шла, да и потом, откуда у Джонс деньги на кондиционер? Она и так вернулась к воровству – новая одежда, запчасти, на все нужны были средства, а их гораздо проще было отобрать у хулиганов или наркоманов, чем зарабатывать. Все-таки, быть сильной и плохой лучше, чем горбатиться в полиции и целыми днями сходить от скуки с ума. Хант вечно занят, с Сэмом теперь уже почти никаких контактов – чего ему лишний раз волноваться попусту? – Энни милая, но слишком простая для бесед о новых тачках или усовершенствовании старых, Крис душка, но с ним скучно, а Рей… нахал, циник, грубиян, сексист и вообще-то неплохой парень, хотя как байкер он был бы лучше. Идеальный солдат, подчиняющийся приказам командира.

Гайд больше не беспокоил Джонс. Что-то там произошло, что-то не срослось, она не проснулась, а… нет, совершенно точно, она еще не умерла. Даже обидно - пытаешься остаться, дергаешься каждый раз, как оттуда приходит сообщение, а тело все еще борется, мозг функционирует и вроде как даже не собирается умирать, а это значит новые лекарства, новые стимуляторы, новые пытки. Что еще нужно сделать, чтобы они там отключили ее от аппаратов?!

Впрочем, что сделать, она догадывалась. Если выгорит, они навсегда оставят ее в покое. Она точно помнила, что должна сделать, знала где, но совершенно не представляла когда и это немного напрягало.

Ведя уединенный образ жизни, Джонс не переставала наблюдать за офисом убойного отдела. Не имело значения, откуда и как она доставала информацию, но если что-то там происходило, она была на месте одной из первых. Все-таки, видения – штука хорошая, хоть и страшноватая. Хант все так же продолжал погибать от взрыва, но картинка более-менее становилась четче. Машины. Много машин. Какое-то место, где много машин. Почему происходили два взрыва, Джонс не знала, как не знала и то, когда это произойдет, но она догадывалась, что время сдвинулось назад именно из-за того, что она отдалилась от шефа. Возможно, что она сумеет ему помочь. В любом случае, у нее есть еще год в запасе, а потом у нее не останется времени ни на что – нужно будет найти одного человека и уничтожить его, чтобы спасти уже себя.

Саманта отбросила замасленную тряпку, поднялась и пошла домой, чтобы принять душ и оттереть руки от масла и смазки. Дом, где она как и всегда временно обитала, был старым, добротным, в какой-то степени даже уютным, но вот что касалось уюта, тут девушке было на все наплевать. Просторная квартира с большой гостиной, двумя спальнями и комнатой, предусмотренной для детской, хоть и использовавшейся бывшим хозяином как склад; с удобной кухней, обустроенной хоть и старенькой, но очень хорошей бытовой техникой; картины на стенах, комфортная мягкая мебель в спокойных пастельных тонах, камин, но ни одной фотографии на полках, ни единой вещи в шкафах от прежнего владельца. Это нормально, владелец умер, а ни семьи, ни родных у него не было. Она никогда не была в этой квартире раньше - ее любовник не особенно рвался приглашать ее в гости в эту благодать. Она не возражала, в чем-то их отношения изначально были построены на лжи, так что все по-справедливости и все же…

Она взглянула на небольшую фотографию над зеркалом в прихожей: двое мужчин, один приобнял другого, на губах коварная усмешка, взгляд чуть исподлобья, а второй как всегда с приподнятым подбородком, уверенный чуть с прищуром взгляд, руки на ремне брюк, губы напряжены. Когда-то эти двое были друзьями и коллегами, а потом все покатилось к чертям, когда один решил, что никакая дружба, никакая преданность и взаимовыручка не стоят легких денег. Он предпочел иметь все, а в результате поимели его.

Алан Гилл и Джин Хант времен их совместной работы.

Саманта отвела взгляд, тяжело вздохнула и прошла в душ. Осталась лишь одна фотография, а может быть она и была единственной, что Алан хранил.

-Так, рассосались и ищем бомбу!- приказал Хант, собрав копов вокруг себя.- Осторожно, лишнего не вибрируя, это ясно? Крис, не трясись, от тебя начнется землетрясение. Раймондо, берешь этот вибратор и дуешь налево, Тайлер, ты со мной направо, остальные прямо. И кто-нибудь, скажите уже, где чертовы подрывники?

-Едут, шеф,- Рей выбросил сигарету и закинул в рот жвачку.

-Хорошо. Все, девочки, за работу, хоп-хоп-хоп!- он хлопнул в ладоши и толкнул Сэма вперед.- Так, Дороти, никакого самоуправства, как в прошлый раз. Ты мне еще нужен и я не имею ни малейшего желания отскребать тебя от асфальта.

-Но я же знаю, как…- Сэм даже не успел договорить, схваченный за рубашку очень раздраженным начальником.

-Я что сказал, парень?- прошипел Хант в лицо мужчины.- Если Джин Хант говорит не лезть, это буквально означает, что Джин Хант сказал НЕ, твою мать, ЛЕЗТЬ! Найти и оцепить место – это все. Читай по губам – най-ти и о-це-пить мес-то!

-Хорошо, только отпусти!- дернулся Сэм.- Да что с тобой? Ты как с цепи сорвался!

Он одернул рубашку, в недоумении глядя на тяжело дышащего Ханта.

-Ничего, пропустил завтрак и ланч,- рыкнул тот.

-Что? Шеф, ты срываешься на всех. Остынь, пока дело не кончилось плохо.

-Тайлер, заткнись и марш искать чертову бомбу!

-Джин, позови ее!- едва не закричал Сэм.- Да позови же ее!

Хант пристально взглянул на детектива.

-Что, нам требуются поисковые собаки и Джонс в той же позе?

-Джин, ты знаешь, она где-то рядом, так что…

-Мне насрать, насколько рядом Джонс, она сюда и близко не подойдет, ясно тебе?- Хант больно ткнул в Сэма пальцем и ушел вперед.

-Мазохист,- бросил Сэм, наклоняясь над первой машиной.- Упрямый, самоуверенный, дикий, невоспитанный…- продолжение он уже договаривал около следующей машины.

Барабаны в голове устроили настоящую самбу.

-Джонс, ложись!- где-то вдали крикнул голос Ханта и сразу же раздался взрыв. Саманта прислушалась, начав считать. Один, два, три… двадцать восемь, двадцать девять, три… взрыв!

Тридцать секунд от первого до второго. Немного, но вполне хватит, чтобы отбежать или уползти, или… да какая разница! Тридцать – это хорошо. Замечательное число, очень хорошее число. За тридцать секунд можно сделать многое, если знать, что делать.

Так, машина… машины… очень много машин… она проверила все стоянки, все парковки, половину самых злачных мест, где обычно много машин и народу. Это бомбы, а бомбы могут быть где угодно. Нет времени! У нее нет времени, на этот раз в смысле ее незнания будущего – она НЕ знает время взрывов. Видения как будто зациклились лишь на одном моменте – два взрыва и одна смерть.

Она вглядывалась в карту города с красными точками – местами скопления машин – и думала о том, что те, кто подложат бомбы, сильно рискуют, связавшись с Хантом и Самантой Тайлер-Джонс. Первый отпинает выродков и устроит им ад на земле, а вторая вообще не будет долго церемониться и выпустит им мозги. В буквальном смысле слова.

-Джонс, ложись!- снова в глубине подсознания крикнул Хант и снова раздался взрыв. Барабанный бой двух сердце просто оглушал, создавая с повторяющимися взрывами чудовищной силы коктейль.

-Тик-так, его не спасти,- пропела девочка в красном платье, держа в руке игрушечного клоуна.- Тик-так, кто-то должен уйти.

Джонс обернулась из-под локтя.

-Проваливай, Шиззи, мне не до тебя,- холодно бросила она.

-Тик-так, пора в далекий путь,- девочка оказалась ближе.- Тик-так, подумай, как рискнуть.

-Я сказала, отвали, мерзость!- зарычала Саманта.

-Я могу помочь тебе,- девочка оказалась сидящей на телевизоре, показывающем пустой экран с серой рябью.- Я хочу помочь тебе.

-Дурацкой песенкой? Нет, спасибо, у меня нет настроения слушать бездарные стишки.

Девочка дважды постучала по телевизору и тот выдал на экран две линии, одна параллельно другой. Одна искривилась, вторая тоже, звук стал дробиться. Раз-два, раз-два, как стук сердца. Саманта посмотрела на экран – две линии, но она слышит лишь одно сердце, вторая, работающая в том же ритме неслышна.

-И?- коротко поинтересовалась она у девочки. Та молча постучала по телевизору снова. Четыре раза.

Ритм сменился на четыре удара: один-два-три-четыре, как барабаны в голове, правильный ритм, тот, к которому она привыкла. Сердце Ханта и ее самой.

-И?- снова спросила Джонс, уже заранее зная, что девчонка сделает. И верно, хорошенькое личико девочки искривилось в мерзкой ухмылке, когда она в замедленном ритме постучала четыре раза, потом еще раз, еще медленнее, а потом перешла на такой же медленный двойной ритм. Линия сверху на экране телевизора билась все медленнее и медленнее, а потом стала прямой и раздался длинный непрерывный гудок, в то время как нижняя линия продолжала искривляться.

Остановка сердца… его сердца…

-Ах ты!..- нервы Джонс не выдержали, она рванулась вперед, но схватила лишь пустоту – девчонка исчезла, как и звук, и изображение в телевизоре. – С-с-сука!- зло зашипела Саманта.- Ты его не получишь, дрянь!- рявкнула она, ударив кулаком по ни в чем не повинному прибору.- Через мой труп хоть одна сволочь доберется до него, это ясно, мрази? – она задрала голову к потолку.- Вам ясно? Он мой! Я любого порву на кусочки, ясно?

Бешеная ярость искала выхода и Саманта не нашла ничего лучше, как швырнуть телевизором в стену. Зверь внутри заворочался, просыпаясь и чувствуя силу и голод. Жирная липкая чернота сгустилась вокруг разбитого прибора, засасывая его в себя и медленно растворяясь вместе с ним и осколками.

Джонс перевела дух, тяжело дыша. Держать себя под контролем. Она может, она научилась контролировать силу уничтожения, но не когда речь заходила про близких ей людей. Ей не хватило всего ничего, чтобы тогда, когда ее ранили, здорово разозлиться. Нож в ключице застал ее врасплох, вызвал шоковое состояние, страх, а не злость, а страх хоть и сильное чувство, но разрушающее не противника, а носителя. Ярость придает сил, страх их отбирает.

Может, девчонка в чем-то и права? Может, она сможет спасти Джина, здорово разозлившись? Но ведь она не собака, она не сможет почуять, какая именно машина взлетит на воздух во второй раз, как тогда быть?

Сэм уже откровенно начал бояться шефа. Мало того, что на стадионе и около него бомбу так и не нашли, так звонки, раздававшиеся с периодичностью раз в час как по расписанию, заставляли Кортину летать туда-сюда по всему городу и все впустую. И без того агрессивный шеф просто впал в бешенство. Игнорировать звонки было невозможно, версий не было совершенно никаких, вся полиция Манчестера была поднята на уши, впору было объявлять чрезвычайное положение и отменять ко всем чертям матч. Хант, предварительно наорав на весь офицерский состав, доведя всю женскую полицию и Энни до слез, заявил, что пока ублюдков не поймают и не найдут бомбу, даже если она невидимка, ни один член команды домой не пойдет, после чего закрылся у себя в кабинете, перед этим пнув ближайший стол.

Если б Сэм знал, как дозвониться до единственной женщины, способной успокоить рычащего льва поглаживанием по гриве, он бы позвонил незамедлительно, но с тех пор, как она исчезла на вечеринке, больше ее никто не видел. Сэм понятия не имел, куда она запропастилась, почему не является проведать их, что вообще происходит с Хантом и когда все это кончится.

Перерыв в звонках наступил около пяти часов, в шесть же команда в полном составе была в офисе, ожидая нового вызова, но его все не было. Сунувшийся в кабинет шефа Рей с вопросом о том, можно ли пойти на матч или же просто домой, едва увернулся от телефона, полетевшего в его голову. Белый как привидение, Рей едва успел пригнуться и закрыть дверь.

Люди притихли каждый на своем месте, не зная, чего еще ждать.

В томительном ожидании так они провели четыре часа. В две минуты десятого в офис явилась Филлис.

-Снова звонок, тот же голос. Взрыв ровно в полночь.

-Адрес?- Хант чернее черной тучи нарисовался в дверях.

-Стадион.

-Там же сотни людей!- вспыхнул Хант.- Ублюдки! По машинам, немедленно!

Команда в мгновение ока вылетела из офиса.

-Джонс, ложись!- и взрыв. Полминуты и второй.

-Да что же это такое,- застонала Саманта, садясь на диване. Часы показывали одиннадцать, по радио передавали какую-то ерунду, голова трещала так, как будто в нее набили иголок и отрубей. Наверное, как-то так себя чувствовал Страшила, когда думал. Из-за страшной головной боли она даже попыталась прилечь, но на этот раз крутили не симпатичную милую романтику, а кошмары, где этот мир превращается в одну большую черную пустоту.

-Джонс, ложись! – в этот раз удалось поймать изображение. Круто, конечно, эдак она научится и кабельное ловить без всяких антенн!

Очень много машин, очень много людей, толпа ликует, но некоторые лица хмурые, как будто… Стоп! Давай же, дева Фортуна, еще напрягись ради своей любимицы, дай еще немного подсказок! Есть! Сине-белые и сине-красные шарфы на шеях людей, скандирующие мужчины, неясное лицо около одной из них, толком не различимой, вороватый бегающий взгляд, темные волосы. Мужчина средних лет, на вид лет тридцать пять – около сорока… коп… Коп? Джонс вгляделась в картинку – да, коп, она чувствует его как будто собака, натасканная на поиск наркотиков, чувствует заначку под крылом автомобиля. А вон и Кортина. Останавливается неподалеку и… взрыв из видения отбросил Саманту по-настоящему, как будто в Гайде ее пытались долбануть дефибрилляторами.

Чертовы ублюдки!

Джонс выскочила из дома настолько не в духе, что Королю лучше было бы заводиться немедленно, иначе…

Байк как будто окончательно переполнил чашу терпения Джонс, решив именно сегодня довести ее до белого каления. Пнув упрямца по колесам, Джонс рванула по улице бегом. Ловить машину в это время бесполезно – почти весь город на матче, когда рванет, будут сотни жертв и одна самая главная и черт бы все подрал, если она опоздает хоть на миг!

Кортина вырулила прямо на стадион, распугав футболистов и судей. Еще пара минут ушла на сообщение о заложенной бомбе и требование немедленно покинуть стадион, сохраняя спокойствие. Плюс еще пять минут на препирательства с возмущенными болельщиками и наконец, когда терпение Ханта иссякло настолько, что он вытащил пушку и сделал два выстрела в воздух, народ начал шевелиться.

Всю территорию стадиона оцепили, все припаркованные машины тоже, к стадиону подогнали весь полицейский состав, но машин было слишком много, а людей в формах слишком мало.

-Где подрывники?- рычал Хант в рацию.

-Едут,- сообщил Рей, стоя на карачках и заглядывая под машину.

-У нас тут чертова прорва машин,- повысил голос Хант,- толпа зевак-идиотов и меньше получаса времени. Тайлер, разгони ко всем чертям этих баранов!- заорал он на Сэма, искавшего взрывное устройство рядом, вооружившись фонариком.

-Если не заметил, я немного занят,- огрызнулся тот, согнувшись в три погибели.

-А-а-а, твою мать,- Хант едва не швырнул рацию о землю, но вовремя передумал и полез в кобуру.

-Шеф, нашел! – крикнул Сэм, заглянув под классику британского автопрома – малышку Форд Англию.

-Оцепить!- рявкнул Хант, махнув рукой.- Сэм, живо вылезай оттуда! Рей, да где, черт бы все побрал, подрывники?!

-Едут, шеф,- ответил по рации тот.- Наверное, застряли в пробках или на светофоре.

-Живо свяжись с ними и передай, что у нас тут сейчас все взлетит на воздух, если они не приедут через десять минут!

-Сейчас сделаю, шеф.

-Может, остальные машины убрать? – предложил Сэм, отряхивая колени.

-И как? Вручную?- сверкнул на него глазами Хант. – Эта машина ближе остальных к выходу со стадиона, почему никто не проверил сперва ее, а потом остальные?

-Но тут десятки машин, а мы начали не с того конца,- попытался оправдаться Сэм, зная, что это бесполезно.

-Ладно, отходим и тихо ждем мальчиков с плоскогубцами,- решил Хант, возвращаясь к Кортине.- Сколько у нас времени?

-Около десяти минут,- ответил Сэм. – Шеф, есть вероятность, что цепной реакции не будет. Машина стоит вдалеке от остальных.

-Несказанно обрадовал,- раздраженно бросил Хант.- Просто готов прыгать от счастья, как стало легко. Рей, что с новостями? Рей? Сержант! Дерьмо, батарейки сели,- Хант швырнул рацию в машину и отобрал у Сэма его.- Рей, слышишь меня? – раздались помехи.- Черт, что еще за хрень?

-Помехи, - пояснил Сэм.- Что-то глушит передачу.

-О, твою мать, да что ж такое, а?! – вышел из себя Хант, ударив по крыше Кортины.- У меня двое офицеров черте где, специалистов нет, бомба вот-вот разнесет тут все на кусочки, а теперь еще кто-то решил ловить передачи из России!

Барабаны стихали по мере приближения к объекту, Джонс бежала без передышки почти полчаса, остановившись отдышаться только за квартал до стадиона. Сердце стучало так, как будто готово было прорвать грудную клетку, плечо, уже зажившее, но еще в редкие минуты напоминающее о себе ноющей болью, снова заныло.

-Джин, друг,- выдохнула она.- Джин же! Да где же ты?

Молодой коп не появился.

Делать нечего, внутренние часы показывают без десяти двенадцать, а значит, время на исходе. Взрыв будет не ровно в полночь, не в начале нового дня, а в конце этого.

-Джин…- толком не отдышавшись, Саманта рванула вперед. Еще минут пять и она на месте, а там останется только найти Ханта и оттащить его на безопасное место.

Кольцо окружения сделали достаточно большим, не позволяя ни одному автовладельцу прорваться сквозь него, несмотря даже на угрозы судом.

Не выдержав больше неизвестности, Хант решил найти Криса и Рея самостоятельно, оставив Сэма около Кортины. В кольце было достаточно места для маневров, так что, решив сэкономить время и путь, Джин, недолго думая побежал напрямик.

И – черт бы драл всех женщин! – надо же было именно ему наперерез нестись именно Джонс, непонятно каким образом прорвавшей барьер и на полном ходу приближаясь к машине со взрывчаткой.

-Джонс, назад! – заорал Хант во весь объем легких, прибавляя скорость.- Назад! Бомба!

Саманта остановилась как раз около Англии. Джин чуть не взвыл – да что же за идиотка!

-Стой!- вдруг завопила она не своим голосом.- Джин, стой!

Где-то в вышине по-шакальи залился смехом знакомый голос.

-Китс, с-с-сука,- прошипела Саманта. Конечно, она слышала предупреждение Ханта, но это было несущественно. Плевать на первый взрыв, ей нужно обнаружить вторую машину, предупредить второй взрыв. – Стой!- заорала она, бросаясь ему наперерез.- Джин, стой!

Был еще крошечный шанс, что он послушается, но он даже не подумал.

Время растянулось… сердце пропустило удар… второй… Нехорошо, вот-вот начнется, а она не успела найти угрозу, она снова ничего не смогла сделать.

-Джонс, ложись!- крикнул Хант, подбегая ближе, и раздался взрыв. Белая Гранада окрасилась в оранжево-красные языки пламени, волна звука сшибла девушку с ног и опрокинула на асфальт. Все заволокло едким черным дымом, как будто в начинке бомбы вдобавок к тротилу были и дымовые шашки… впрочем, кажется, и в самом деле были.

Кажется, где-то кричали люди, разбегаясь в стороны, лишь бы подальше от взрыва, кажется, где-то орали сирены пожарных, но ничто не имело значения, кроме жизни одного человека.

-Джин,- время начало отсчет на секунды. У нее тридцать секунд и ни секундой больше, прежде чем она сможет обезвредить бомбу. Шакалий смех стал почти оглушительным. Растерянность вмиг сменилась злобой. – Через мой труп мр-р-разь!- зарычала она, поднимаясь на колено – все-таки опять повредила плечо. Не везет сегодня.

Время снова по непонятной причине замедлило ход, как будто кто-то наверху развлекался их жизнями и судьбами, то ставя на паузу, а то на проигрыватель.

Через черно-оранжевый дым на нее надвигался высокий человек – длинное пальто, а вон и явственно сверкнули нашивки на погонах.

-Джин,- выдохнула она, открыв рот и едва дыша, глядя на него. Он все-таки пришел! – Джин!- крикнула она, забыв, что стоит на одном колене. Ярость требовала выхода немедленно, Зверь вырывался наружу, грозя уничтожить все, что Джонс захочет, время шло, а Джин…

Молодой парень бежал к ней, меняя облик прямо на глазах. Пальто стало пиджаком, исчезли нашивки, рост стал выше, телосложение крупнее…

Говорят, правило Оккама едино действует для всех и всего, говорят, что судьба всегда дает подсказки, нужно только расшифровать их правильно, а еще говорят, что сердце заранее чувствует того, кого любит.

Это действительно был Джин. Джин Хант. Нет-нет-нет, ОЧЕНЬ злой Джин Хант!

-Твою мать, Джонс!- набросился он на девушку, упав на колени.- Ты что, не слы…

…Девять… восемь…

-Джин, за меня, быстро!- она снова ощутила прилив ярости. Где-то тикали часики, отмеряя человеческую жизнь по крупинкам. Минус одна крупинка, минус еще одна…

-Что ты тво!...- начал он.

-ЗА МЕНЯ!- рявкнула она, вскакивая на ноги.- ЖИВО!

-Твою мать, да как ты!..- он так же вскочил.

…Два… один…

Прямо на них неслась машина – еще миг, она просто врежется в них, потом в стену, начнется цепная реакция, все машины взлетят на воздух, могут пострадать люди.

Если бы кто-то мог увидеть то, что случилось за несколько секунд, он был бы удивлен.

Машина уже начала окрашиваться пламенем как будто снова в замедленной съемке, взлетела крыша, дождем брызнули стекла, но на пути взрыва выросла черная жадная пустота, сглотнувшая и машину, и огонь, и крышу, и даже каждый осколок, летевший в сторону двоих людей, встав стеной и вихрем поднимаясь в черное небо. И все же ударной волной от взрыва стоявшую на пути движения машины девушку отшвырнуло назад, прямо на мужчину, вмазав обоих в крошку Англию.

Джонс упала лицом вниз и замерла, Джин ударился головой о машину и потерял сознание.

-Опя-я-ять,- застонала Саманта, приходя в себя на больничной койке и хватаясь за голову.- Гильотину мне!

-Сама виновата,- проворчали где-то сбоку. – Кстати, у тебя хоть и пустая, но довольно тяжелая голова,- Хант сидел на койке и морщился каждый раз, когда медсестра прикасалась к его затылку ватой.

Саманта поднялась и потерла свой затылок.

-Дай мне минуту, если можно, мне надо прийти в себя,- попросила она, закрыв глаза. Перед внутренним взором как наяву встало событие нескольких секунд: вот на нее надвигается ее друг-коп, а вот он неуловимо меняется, раздаваясь в плечах, прибавляя росту, весу и злости. Если на Ханта еще можно было бы наорать, то только не на ее друга Джина. Да ну… какая теперь разница?

Сердце билось ровно, гулкие барабаны в голове пропали, она больше не слышала их, а, следовательно, не могла бы чувствовать шефа. Впрочем, какой-то навигатор на него все равно остался. Она слишком долго была с ними… с ним рядом, знала о нем больше, чем кто-либо в этом времени. Собственно, она не рассчитывала узнать загадку фото в его столе раньше времени, это была не ее цель, но раз это произошло, раз она и раньше видела подсказки, но никак не могла их соотнести друг с другом, а теперь смогла и наконец поняла кто и что есть Джин Хант, жить придется еще секретнее. Он узнает потом, сейчас он ничего не помнит, возможно, не знает, не чувствует… да к черту все рассуждения! Он жив!

Он… жив?

Саманта открыла глаза, глядя в пол.

Хранитель этого мира, этого места – одинокий молодой паренек, заботящийся о копах, пришедших к нему. Вот почему она видела людей на пустом поле – он давал им то, что они хотели: работу, приключения, опасность. Слова Джина Ханта всегда были с глубоким смыслом и он постоянно одергивал коллегу, когда та начинала говорить о своем друге. Это его секрет, не ее, она лишь будет трепетно хранить его, пока не настанет время раскрыть карты. Это ничего не меняет. В сущности, взрослый Хант – это взрослый Хант, который забыл, кто он. Нужно просто позволить ему быть тем, кем он хочет быть, проявить великодушие и милосердие к нему. В конце концов, ее для этого и готовили.

Она долго боялась принять на веру то, что видела, она боялась и отрицала даже отражение в зеркале, ведь она видела Джина, он был там, он… Джин Хант всегда там, где в нем нуждаются, как он всегда говорит. Он был с ней даже тогда, когда не был. Парадокс, ну и пусть. Часть его души, его разума постоянно помогала ей, это Джин остановил ее, когда она едва не разнесла город, это он был с ней, когда было плохо и одиноко. Даже Алекс в будущем, он являлся реже, но Алекс работала в полиции, была единственной опорой в жизни старшего инспектора Ханта, а это совершенно другое дело. Алекс из тех, кто пришел к нему, а Саманта… она просто другая, отчасти может и потому, что в этом времени ее не существует, что создает еще один парадокс, а вернее дыру в континууме.

-У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты хочешь проделать во мне еще одну дыру,- ворчливо сообщил Хант.- Чего уставилась, Супергерл? Милочка, хватит меня обмывать, я не младенец,- отмахнулся он от медсестры.

Саманта поняла, что уже минуты две пристально смотрит на своего шефа. Действительно шефа, от которого ей теперь никогда и никуда не деться.

-Рада тебя видеть,- улыбнулась она, держась за голову.- Нет, не надо, я в порядке,- сказала она медсестре.- Пожалуйста, оставьте нас.

-Утром в понедельник придешь и навестишь врача,- Хант порылся в нагрудном кармане и достал помятую фляжку – так вот обо что она приложилась головой!

-Какого? Зачем? – не поняла Саманта.

-Ушного. Потому что у тебя там бананы и ты не слышишь, что тебе говорят, точнее кричат. Да зашибись, я еще и голос сорвал!- он прокашлялся и продолжил: - И если ты думаешь, что я не задам тебе трепку за твои фокусы, ты очень даже ошибаешься.

-Задай,- разрешила она совершенно спокойно.

-Детка, ты так сильно въехала мне головой в ребро, что у тебя снова отшибло память с остатками мозгов?- прищурился он на нее.

-Нет, с чего ты взял? Ты мой шеф, я тебе подчиняюсь, так что если считаешь, что я заслужила выволочку, я восприму это как должное.

-С чего вдруг такая щедрость?

Саманта сгребла с тумбочки таблетки аспирина и стакан с водой, и проглотила то и другое.

-Ты мой шеф,- повторила она.

-Так, цыпа, - он вздохнул и поднялся.- А теперь серьезно: что это было?

-Что?- не поняла она.

-Я не про твой треп, а про то, что было там,- он ткнул в сторону окна.- Что ты сделала?

-Ничего,- она испугалась, что Джин может начать орать – да и голос вернулся очень кстати - может начать трясти ее как грушу, а может даже убить, потому что он видел, что произошло. Она перешла черту. Генезис предупреждал…

-Саманта, - чуть мягче произнес Хант,- что ты сделала?

-Свою работу,- она сглотнула, глядя на него снизу вверх.- Это моя работа.

-Нет-нет-нет-нет, я не про это, даже не про то, что ты бесишь меня своим норовом как какая-то кобыла, я про то, что ты сделала?

-Это моя работа, Джин,- повторила Саманта, поднимаясь. Головная боль прошла, состояние стало гораздо лучше, так что трепку она вполне способна пережить.- Я защищаю тебя, я защищаю других, Сэма, Энни, Криса, Рея… друзей, коллег, начальство. Это… я не знаю, как это вышло, но это есть. Это часть меня.

-Защищаешь?- его взгляд стал нечитаемым.- Что ты сделала там, Саманта?

Она отвела глаза.

-Я… наверное, я могла бы как-то иначе, но я знаю только один способ защиты – ликвидация всего потенциально опасного для объекта охраны.

-То есть уничтожение? – он чуть прищурился.

-Такие как Лиза или Джек, или люди из Гайда, это опасно,- Джонс и вовсе повесила голову.- Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь даже видеть меня, но ты должен принять меня такой, какая я есть,- она осмелилась поднять на него взгляд.- Я многое знаю, я ничего не забываю, память возвращается, хочу я того или нет, я узнаю новое, меня учили все, с кем я имела контакт, даже в какой-то степени Джек,- ресницы мужчины дрогнули.

-Ты понимаешь, что это не игрушки, детка?- напряженным тоном спросил он. Девушка кивнула.- Ты понимаешь, что это хождение по острию ножа? Один неловкий шаг и польется кровь, Саманта.

-Я понимаю, но у меня не было выбора!- она в отчаянии схватила его за рубашку.- Джин, ты провожаешь людей в паб, когда приходит время – я не знаю, почему, но это же твоя работа, твой долг, верно? А я тоже выполняю свою работу, у меня тоже есть долг, только я делаю так, как я умею.

Он не ответил, пристально на нее глядя.

Она отвела взгляд первой, потом отпустила его рубашку и отошла, отворачиваясь. Свою часть работы она выполнила. Она всегда будет рядом, если понадобится, а он будет счастлив с Алекс в будущем, у него… точнее у молодого Джина будет новая подружка, к которой тот обратится, Алекс поможет, потому что придет время помочь, Алекс будет работать с Хантом бок о бок, а Джонс… Джонс – это хладнокровная убийца, личность с нестабильной психикой, служебная собака охранной породы всегда настороже, медиум… или как там правильно?

-Скажем остальным, если докопаются,- раздалось сзади,- что это были… пришельцы, к примеру, ну или военные – для прессы сойдет, эти стервятники сожрут все и не подавятся, а ты…- Джонс судорожно втянула в себя воздух, когда он вдруг сделал паузу,- ты, Саманта, никогда больше этого не делай,- закончил Хант.- Я тебе сто раз говорил про самоконтроль, так что чтобы такого больше не было, это понятно?

-Да, шеф,- ответила она.

-Да, и вот еще что, раз уж такое дело,- его руки опустились на плечи девушки,- спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь.

Трудно переварить то, что он такой, еще труднее не говорить ему то, что он не должен знать. Он молчит о части своего долга, она будет молчать о том, что она знает. Он понял ее правильно, не известно уж, каким образом, но он понял.

Она развернулась в его руках и кинулась ему на шею, едва сдерживая слезы.

-Поосторожнее, принцесса,- охнул он, тем не менее, обнимая ее скорее за задницу, чем за талию,- я же малость контужен.

Она прижалась к нему всем телом, ощутила жар его кожи через рубашку, стук его сердца, запах одеколона, мускуса, чуть пота – живого человека, настоящего, реального и настолько непостижимо-прекрасного. Она не знала, как он понял ее, понял ли правильно или он просто вычленил что-то отдельное и принял лишь это, а может быть, он вообще ничего не понял, но создал какую-то свою версию, в которую поверил. Да какая, ко всем чертям, разница? Он хранит немало тайн, да и она сама хороша. Это не два сапога – пара, но если бы он мог до конца осознать ее природу, то, с чем она имеет дело чуть ли не каждый день, он бы наверное назвал бы ее равной себе, коллегой, хотя она совершенно иное и всего лишь подчиненная.

-Не вздумай снова реветь,- пригрозил он, обняв ее.- Ты теперь гроза всего криминального мира, хоть ты и девчонка, но не воображай о себе, будто ты круче меня.

-Не буду, - пообещала она.- На самом деле я жутко испугалась, что потеряю тебя,- она чуть отстранилась, заглядывая в его глаза.

-А летать или проделывать дырки в стенах ты тоже умеешь?- спросил он.

-Я умею только драться до победного любыми грязными способами,- ответила она.

-А дырки, а?

-Нет, дырки не могу и летать не умею.

-Хорошо,- легко согласился он, наклоняясь к ней и нежно целуя ее.

Все-таки Джин Хант – это очень странный человек, способный рычать как лев, орать и драться, а в следующий миг преспокойно пить в пабе пиво и смеяться над шутками коллег. Простая незатейливая жизнь в семидесятых, но она видела его в будущем, взгляд орла, намного раскованнее, еще циничнее, но в то же время все-таки мягче по отношению к другой женщине. Может быть, Алекс потому взялась за распутывание дела Джина Ханта, поскольку хотела вернуться в Гайд? Джонс же всегда хотела только остаться. Она действительно совершенно другая, не как все.

Теперь придется учиться не смотреть на него щенячьими глазами, не вздыхать каждый раз, как только он появится на горизонте, стараться вести себя так же, как всегда, временами орать, все так же грубить, бунтовать, но делать свое дело и защищать его от таких как Китс, а если он прикажет – порубить любого врага в винегрет, потому что она зависит от него. Однажды признавшись себе и Сэму в том, что Джин, ее друг – это воздух, без которого для нее теперь нет жизни, она сказала именно то, что думала. Джин – ураган, торнадо и легкий бриз, он смерч и северный ветер, но он воздух - кислород, азот и прочее его содержимое.

Его руки блуждали по ее спине, лопаткам и шее, но почему-то дальше он не заходил. Она чувствовала в нем изменения – он едва уловимо боялся, и что противнее всего он боялся ее, ее силы, ее мощи, того, кто она, хотя она и сама этого не знала, того, что она может и делает, того, что может сделать, если ее не остановить, и это было больно и обидно. Когда Алекс найдет крест в фермерском хозяйстве Фаррингфилд Грин, Джин наставит на нее пистолет именно из-за страха. Он сделает то же самое и с Самантой, чтобы защититься, если она поедет туда, чтобы найти одного человека. Он действует интуитивно, подсознательно выбирая единственный вариант из всех.

Это не его вина, это его суть.

Она нежно поцеловала его в последний раз и отстранилась, заметив в глубине его глаз непонимание и легкую обиду.

-Я думаю, что тебя ждут.

-Кто? Тайлер, Крис и Рей? – он приподнял брови.- Журналисты или отчеты? К черту всех – у меня в руках самая крутая и самая красивая девчонка, и я не собираюсь ложиться спать.

-Тебе действительно важно держать все под контролем, Джин?- серьезно спросила Саманта.

-Ты осуждаешь мои методы работы, принцесса? – прищурился он, чуть вздернув подбородок.

-Ладно, не отвечай, но тебя действительно ждут. Ты же не думаешь, что в офисе все решится само собой? Я набедокурила, а тебе придется это подчистить.

-Не привыкать,- фыркнул он.- Кстати, не смей больше воровать.

-Это не воровство, я беру только самое необходимое. Прости, но я работаю не за деньги, а из-за любви к профессии.

-Я знаю минимум одну древнейшую профессию для женщин,- сообщил он, сжав ее ягодицу ладонью,- но предпочту видеть тебя исключительно на своих коленях, шампусик.

Такое обращение ножом резануло по сердцу. Так он будет называть Алекс… и будет целовать ее – она видела. У них впереди будущее, а у нее нет. Осталось одно незавершенное дело и кто знает, что там дальше? Найти ублюдка, пристрелить и дело с концом, а потом хоть гори все синим пламенем – она спасет шефа, Сэма, команду и… и мир. Его мир. Его дом и место его работы. Он коп, он творит лучший мир, он наставник, друг, брат, любимый дядюшка и отец родной для тех, кто с ним заодно. Странно, как она до сих пор не начала видеть его раздвоение? Он всегда такой, как в данный момент перед ней, он живой человек, из плоти и крови… Она провела ладонью по его щеке и чуть взъерошила светлые пряди челки.

-Если будет время, свободное от работы,- пообещала она. – Только я все равно не научилась танцевать.

-Тогда отбросим прелюдию и перейдем сразу к приятной возне,- согласился он, чуть улыбнувшись. – Почему у тебя такой вид, как будто ты мечтаешь снова сбежать?- он чуть сузил глаза.

-Ну… это тоже часть моей сути, я всегда бегу, но только не от работы и не от дорогих мне людей.

-Кстати, как насчет сходить завтра в клуб потрясти прелестями?- предложил он.- Хочу видеть на тебе самую короткую юбку.

-Меня примут за проститутку,- расплылась в улыбке Саманта.

-Ты будешь со мной, детка, а при мне тебя никто ни за кого принять не посмеет,- заявил он, подтянув девушку к себе за талию. – Мой кулак живо пересчитает зубы любому ублюдку, кто хоть взглянет в твою сторону.

-Это еще почему? На мне нет печати «собственность полиции».

-Досадное упущение! Обязательно надо сделать, скажем, на заднице. Прямо на половинке сочного персика, а, Джонси?

Откуда-то она уже знала, что он обязательно сдержит слово, но уже при переезде в Лондон.

-Я не люблю метки, Джин,- наморщила нос Саманта.- У меня хватает боевых шрамов, для меня это ценнее.

-Предлагаешь сходить в боксерский клуб или просто подраться?- он чуть отстранился, пытаясь понять, шутит ли она или же серьезно.

-Нет, я не об этом,- успокоила Саманта.- Прости, но я все-таки телохранитель, а не подружка из квартиры напротив. Моя обязанность защищать, а не калечить.

-Тогда ресторан? Надень что-нибудь супер-секси.

-Я на строгой диете по настоянию врача.

-Черт, цыпа, я тебя уламываю как последнюю девственницу Великобритании!- воскликнул Хант.- Ты что, динамишь меня?

-Я бы не посмела. Может, просто погуляем?

-Погуляем? – он взглянул на нее такими глазами, как будто она предлагала ему изнасиловать принцессу Диану до ее бракосочетания с принцем Чарльзом.

-Джин, послушай,- она отстранилась, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, чтобы не обидеть его.- У нас мало точек соприкосновения.

-Одна как минимум нашлась,- вставил он,- когда мои губы побывали на твоих.

-Я к тому, что у нас даже интересы разные. Ты любишь вестерны, а я фантастические сериалы, ты уважаешь Гэри Купера, а я Брюса Бокслейтнера, ты любишь пистолеты, виски и машины, а я ножи, карате и байки.

-Ну да, скажи еще, что даже в сексе мы настолько разные, что ты любишь мальчиков, а я девочек,- фыркнул Хант.- То есть, это нет? Джонс, что ты вечно киснешь? Где твои семнадцать лет?

А вот в этом он прав. Наверное, потому с ним настолько легко было найти общий язык, что его возраст… тот, другой возраст, где-то в пределах двадцати, а ее биологический около семнадцати-восемнадцати, самый расцвет бунтарства, в полной мере проявивший себя как раз, как только она попала во владения гордого неручного манчестерского льва.

-Ладно, хорошо,- сдалась она.- В клуб завтра.

-И надень мини-юбку,- напомнил он, выходя в коридор.

Джонс чуть растянула губы в улыбке. Он забыл спросить ее адрес. А так ли ему вообще нужно знать, где она живет, если он знает?

Как вообще работает эта связь во времени?

Саманта вышла в коридор и вдруг оказалась перед огромным звездным куполом. Звезды сияли так ярко, навевая покой и умиротворение, они звали ее как хорошо знакомую подругу, в самой глубине как по волшебству явственно проступила длинная дорога – она уже была там, на этой дороге, под звездным куполом небес, там так спокойно, там ее ждут, ее как магнитом притягивает под это черное небо на бесконечную дорогу, где ей будут встречаться люди, они будут приходить, говорить, а она встретит их, выслушает и проводит к двери… к вратам… это ее работа, она же…

Джонс протянула руку к звездам – это не страшно, это очень красиво и совершенно безопасно, это естественно для нее, это часть ее жизни, ее судьбы, а дорога – она всю жизнь искала свой путь, она нашла его, остается сделать только последний шаг… Но где-то на краю сознания мелькнуло лицо молодого парня с грустным искалеченным лицом, потом лицо мужчины со взглядом орла и еще одно лицо. Она не может уйти сейчас, осталось незавершенное дело. Сейчас, когда Джин в безопасности, а его судьба изменилась.

Она отвернулась, едва не столкнувшись с коленопреклоненным человеком. Почему-то даже это появление не напугало ее, как будто так и должно было быть. Человек поднял голову – сверкнули ярко-синие глаза, не такие, какими их помнила Саманта - слезящиеся, с покрасневшими белками на запачканном сажей лице. Мужчина молчал, глядя на нее с мольбой во взгляде, но это не растрогало ее. Он причинил слишком много боли, он игрок другой стороны, а это просто не ее дело.

-Спасибо, Джек,- едва кивнула Саманта, проходя мимо него и уже не оборачиваясь.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице, не встрепенулась душа. Ей было безразлично.

Джин злился. Злился на себя, на девчонку, на весь мир и на каждую мелочь. Она никогда не ввязывалась в привычное для него понимание, ее совершенно невозможно было контролировать, она не поддавалась никакой дрессуре и закаливанию работой, несла редкую чушь, была совершенно психованного характера и хуже всего то, что меняться она тоже не желала. Конечно, он пытался надавить на нее, пытался сблизиться, держа на расстоянии насколько возможно, но ничего не помогало. Он чувствовал, что чем дальше заходят их отношения в работе, тем больше она отдаляется, как будто кино наоборот. Она свалилась на его голову как снег, не дав опомниться, полезла целоваться – собственно, тут он был как раз-то не против, а потом все как-то завертелось, навалилась куча работы, все эти бомбы, смерти, похищения – она была рядом, никогда не стояла позади, постоянно лезла не в свое дело, истерила, бунтовала, дралась, ставила под сомнение его авторитет, хотя открыто этого никогда не делала, словом… с ней было интересно, если бы не ее патологическая страсть к убийствам. Оно хорошо, конечно, прийти в дом к ублюдку и выпустить ему кишки за изнасилование бывшей подружки, но есть же, черт бы его подрал, закон, есть определенные правила, соблюдать которые Джонс категорически не желала, всегда все делая по-своему, из-за чего и без того сложная жизнь усложнялась еще больше. Она как будто не понимала, что творит, или же понимала как раз, но ничего менять в себе не желала.

Сколько бы Джин ни бился, стараясь научить упрямицу жить веселее и смотреть на вещи проще, она лишь делала вид, что все поняла, но выходило как всегда.

Сейчас же, когда он уже почти забрался ей под юбку… то есть в брюки и то, что под ними, она, наверняка дрочившая по ночам на его фотографию, вдруг стала давать задний ход. Джин не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что творилось в этой темноволосой головке, но что бы там ни творилось, это было нечто очень темное. Не то, чтобы это как-то угрожало лично ему или команде, вовсе нет – Джонс всегда делает, что говорит, и говорит, что думает, в этом плане с ней просто и легко, но то, что он видел перед стадионом… хорошо еще, что взрывчатка под Фордом Англия оказалась муляжом – кому вообще приходят в голову устраивать такие дебильные шутки?! – и хорошо, что от взрыва никто не пострадал, но то, что случилось потом… как это вообще объяснить? И какого черта она вдруг решила приказывать ему? И что это еще была за черная хрень?

Пока Джонс лежала в отключке, а над ней квохтала медсестра, осматривая ее голову, Джин смотрел на девушку и пытался понять, что с ней дальше делать. Она всегда была очень опасной, а сейчас стала как застывший на стоп-кадре начинающийся ядерный взрыв – стоит только пустить пленку и город сотрет с лица земли, и хорошо, если только один город…

И все-таки он не мог ее опустить. И от работы, и из города, и вообще – не мог и все тут. Нельсон был прав – такие женщины как Джонс встречаются раз в жизни. Девчонка бросала ему вызов, а он его принимал, и это было здорово, но…

-Опя-я-ять,- застонала она, резко вздрагивая, приходя в себя и хватаясь за голову.

А потом… потом он все-таки пригласил ее на танец. Должна же была эта цыпа показать, чему она там научилась с тощим педообразным итальяшкой!

Джин Хант честно сдержал свое слово, явившись под вечер к ней домой. Само собой, он разузнал у информаторов, откуда она выбежала перед операцией на стадионе, так что разузнать чуть больше не представляло особого труда.

Симпатичный район, уютные домики, чистые тротуары перед дверями – тишь да гладь. И что только эту тигрицу занесло в такое райское местечко?

Он поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в дверь.

-Детка?

Дверь не открылась, а лишние закрытые двери совершенно не преграда для Джина Ханта.

Разбежавшись, он высадил ее плечом, ввалившись внутрь. Светлый небольшой коридор, спокойных тонов мебель, занавесочки, коврики и ни единого свидетельства присутствия в квартире живого человека. Что-что, а заметать следы Джонс умела на отлично. Ладно еще, что она не связалась с криминалом, а то поди найди эту беглянку.

Джин осмотрелся и проверил все комнаты, все шкафы и тумбочки – пусто. В ванной нашелся только пакет с мусором – пропитанные кровью три куска бинта и пластыря. Она действительно жила здесь, но как и всегда сбежала по неизвестным причинам. Типичная англичанка, всегда уходит без предупреждения.

Джин долго смотрел на три кусочка марли, окрашенные красным и никак не мог отвести глаз, наконец, поднял глаза, вышел из ванной и прошел к входной двери, над зеркалом заметив фотографию. Еще через пару секунд он покинул квартиру.


	112. Chapter 112

Стоя на крыше, Саманта видела, как к дому подъехала Кортина, как Джин вышел из нее и скрылся внутри подъезда. Спустя минут десять он вышел и вернулся к машине, сел в нее и уехал.

Джонс проводила глазами отъехавшую Кортину и спустилась на улицу, направляясь в гараж. Король завелся с первого же раза и девушка выехала из гаража, взяв курс на выезд из города. Вспомнить нужное ей время для финального аккорда ее жизни можно только в одном месте – там, где все кончится.

Сэм даже не понял, что произошло в ту ночь, да и никто не понял. Кордон прорвала несущаяся прямо на Джонс и Ханта машина, Саманта встала на ее пути – Сэм в жизни такого представить не мог, чтобы его подруга настолько буквально воспринимала фразу «защитить любой ценой», а потом взрыв, который… Сэм тогда еще подумал, что плохо разглядел в черном дыме взорвавшейся первой машины, что конкретно там произошло. Вот машина на полной скорости несется к Саманте, взрывается и в тот же миг просто исчезает в какой-то черной массе, невесть откуда взявшейся на пути машины и тут же уносящейся столбом в небо. Неужели, НЛО? Люди стояли, задрав головы вверх и глядя, как эта черная штука растворяется в черном небе, лишь потом вспомнив про двух людей.

Сэм и Рей первыми прибежали к ним, холодея от ужаса и рисуя в разуме картины, одна страшнее другой. По последующей реконструкции событий стало ясно, что первой взрывной волной отбросило Саманту, отлетевшую прямо в Ханта, которого уже впечатало в ту самую машину, бомбу под которой – к счастью, всего лишь муляж – обнаружил Сэм. Оба человека потеряли сознание и были доставлены в больницу. Уже по пути, Хант пришел в себя, велел команде и лично Сэму заняться работой, сказав, что присмотрит за Джонс. Не подчиниться Сэм не мог, хотя и оставить подругу было выше его сил, но он уступил.

Спустя два часа, когда Хант вернулся, вид у него был странноватый. Коротко бросив, что Саманта в полном порядке, не считая обычного ее ненормального состояния, шеф не пожелал дальнейших расспросов и занялся работой, однако же придя в понедельник в офис, он выглядел совсем уж странно тихо и до обеда просто сидел в кресле и смотрел на стол таким взглядом, как будто искал на нем надписи на древне-египетском.

Жизнь постепенно вошла в привычное русло… Саманта пропала до конца месяца.

Ферма Фаррингфилд Грин встретила гостью солнечным днем, ароматом травы, цветов, сырой земли, пыли и едва уловимого в воздухе запаха Времени, почувствовать который мог лишь тот, кто был со временем на «ты». Старое здание с флюгером наверху, полуразвалившийся амбар неподалеку, а вдали лишь крест с полуистлевшим форменным кителем на нем. Саманта приблизилась к кресту очень медленно, а дойдя, склонила голову и преклонила колено, коснувшись ладонью земли. Такова уж у нее работа – защищать Хранителя этого мира и провожать души, пора уже с этим смириться. Чуден мир Твой и дела Твои, Господи!

Не важно, на самом деле, и не ее это дело, что и как тут происходит, ее задача лишь быть на страже. Она пришла в этот мир, не зная, зачем, она жила, работала, искала, влюблялась, но все это не имеет значения. С первых же минут пребывания здесь, она была чужой и уже тогда опасной для людей. Молодой парень-коп нашел ее, попросил о помощи, всегда был рядом и помогал, Джин Хант не давал и секунды свободной, чтобы расслабиться, Саманта чувствовала этот барабанный бой в голове в ритме двух сердец, но тогда она не знала, что тот, кого она сперва испугалась, потом пожалела, а позже поняла, что не сможет без него жить, и тот, кто выводил ее из себя больше всех – один человек. Почему она не догадалась раньше? Стоило позвать друга на помощь, и помощь приходила, был ли то молодой парень или взрослый мужчина. Джин Хант всегда там, где в нем нуждаются, он так сказал, но он никогда не говорил и не скажет, насколько он одинок. Ее другу нужна была подруга, та, которая могла бы помочь ему, и Джонс стала ею. Единственная, кто делала все, чтобы найти ответы на свои личные вопросы, кто искала способ остаться, а не вернуться, к кому приходили души копов и кто не могла ничего забыть. Исключение из всех правил, человек, знающий будущее и узнающий все больше и больше, женщина, заблудившаяся во времени, взведенный курок пистолета, чей хозяин в любой момент мог бы им воспользоваться. Саманта знала все, кроме пока одного, главного ответа в ее жизни – собственного Дня рождения. Она чувствовала каждого копа в этом мире, знала всю историю жизни каждого, кто был здесь, она могла знать их мысли, желания, видеть их будущее на много лет вперед, но это ничего не меняло. Она была не вправе хоть что-либо изменить. У всего есть правила, в этом Генезис прав. Его просьба не привязываться к ее шефу – боже, Генезис же уже тогда говорил ей, КТО ее шеф! Ей снова и снова повторяли, что молодой коп и Джин Хант – ее шеф! – была всего лишь направлена на его же, Джина, безопасность. Скажи она ему про все его будущее, Китса, команду, перевод в Лондон и прочее сейчас, и его мир рухнул бы, и дай-то боже, если б фигурально, но не зря Генезис дал ей пару уроков – она несет смерть этому миру именно своим знанием. Вот почему вместо свидания с тем, кого она больше всего на свете хотела бы видеть рядом с собой, она снова ушла. И вот почему она всегда уходила – это подсознание предупреждало ее о том, что она однажды может сделать очень большую глупость. Она слишком цеплялась за этот мир и своего друга, буквально вросла корнями в это место. Все было не зря, это радует! Она коп лишь наполовину, приобретя опыт уже здесь, но ведь когда-то она мечтала стать копом, хотела изменить мир… она может его изменить, ее сил на это хватит, но Джин остановит ее. Это его обязанность и право. И это его жизнь, а не ее.

-Я всегда буду рядом, если я нужна,- прошептала она, поднимаясь.

Вот откуда был этот нечитаемый пристальный взгляд Джина каждый раз, когда она упоминала о молодом парне с раной на лице. Что-то было в этом мире, что заставляло людей забывать о прошлом. Оно, впрочем, и к лучшему.

Ей повезло меньше.

Саманта отряхнула джинсы и пошла к дому. Если Джин вспомнит, что здесь произошло, мир сойдет с ума. Или не сойдет? Или будет только лучше?

Джонс знала очень мало и одновременно так много, но что с этим делать и что вообще делать дальше, она не имела ни малейшего представления. Она должна рискнуть, хотя на карту поставлено буквально все, в том числе и Джин Хант.

Она не на его стороне. Она всегда была только на своей.

Почти месяц полного покоя в пыльной комнате посреди того, что память милосердно убрала в дальний уголок подсознания – так символично.

Почти месяц сосредоточенной медитации и ожидания. Тело не требовало ни пищи, ни воды, ни очищения, не ведало ни сна, ни усталости. Если бы ее убили, она бы умерла и очнулась в палате больницы, но это смешало бы все карты.

Ничего особенно нового она так и не узнала. Почему Джин провожает копов в паб? Что за паб? Что там происходит? Куда уходят копы после этого? Что за дорога под звездами? Что это вообще за мир? Как так вышло, что странным жребием выбрали именно ее для непонятной миссии и служению шефу? Что будет с ней дальше? Смогла ли она изменить в жизни Джина хоть что-то или же все осталось как прежде и они с Сэмом станут в конечном итоге едва ли не врагами?

И что, господи же боже, станет с самим Сэмом? Неужели его будущее ей тоже неподвластно? Он единственный человек, которого она по непонятной причине чувствует по-другому, но почему-то не ощущает его сердцебиения. Сэм друг, лучший друг, намного больше, чем просто друг.

Требовалось очень много времени, чтобы разум прекратил беситься и наконец встал на место, чтобы найти хоть какие-то крупицы ответов, хотя и на совершенно иные вопросы.

Двадцать шестого августа в понедельник офис гудел, шумел и даже кричал. Хант принес свежие новости про крупную поставку оружия, идущую через Манчестер в Шеффилд, но было неизвестно, откуда будет ехать товар и почему именно через Манчестер, а не по объездной трассе. Сэм сразу предположил, что часть товара скинут как раз в Манчестере, а часть проследует дальше. Оставалось выяснить, кто везет, откуда, для кого и сотню примерно таких же вопросов.

Хант готов был до потолка прыгать от свалившегося счастья. Информация была из проверенных источников, так что если не пронюхает Литтон, дело будет за командой А. Хуже всего обстояло дело с подробностями. Ни Диллис, ни остальные информаторы не смогли дать вразумительные ответы о датах, количестве или хотя бы приблизительных ориентирах на дороги.

Когда Хант уже готов был начать орать на подчиненных, в офис походкой королевы зашла…

-Всем привет, спасибо, вставать не нужно, я тоже рада всех вас видеть и у меня есть информация по поставке оружия,- выпалила Джонс, застыв в позе фотомодели – одна рука на бедре, чуть отставленная нога, узкие черные джинсы, черная блузка-рубашка, коричневый ремень, коричневые сапоги в ковбойском стиле и совершенно роскошная коричневая куртка с ковбойской бахромой на рукавах и по краю. – Что? Знаю, я выгляжу офигенно, но можно обойтись и без комплиментов.

Едва только Сэм успел открыть рот, чтобы поприветствовать подругу, как в дело вмешался Хант.

-В мой кабинет, немедленно!- прорычал он, размашистым шагом подходя к двери и открывая ее перед девушкой. Опустив жалюзи, он обернулся на нее.- Это что за нахер ты мне тут устраиваешь?

-Прости, что?- недоуменно воззрилась на него Саманта.- Я тебе принесла новости по поставке оружия через Манчестер, тебе наплевать? Ладно, хорошо, пойду загляну к Дереку, может, хоть он будет мне рад,- подняла она руки.

-Стоять!- взревел Хант.- Твою мать, Джонс, это что еще за выкрутасы, а? Тебя не было почти месяц…

-Три недели, если точно,- поправила она.

-Да насрать! – рявкнул он.- Думаешь, тебе позволено вот так приходить-уходить, хлопая дверью и нагоняя мне тут сквозняк?

-Джин, мне очень сильно было некогда, прости, что так все вышло,- попросила Саманта.- Мне правда очень жаль, но у меня и сейчас не так много времени.

Хант смерил ее подозрительным взглядом, но орать не стал.

-Что там у тебя?

-Если коротко, то некая птичка напела, что завтра в город, а точнее через него пройдет партия в полторы сотни ящиков по двадцать стволов в каждом.

-Откуда?

-Из Престона прямиком через Манчестер и куда-то дальше.

-В Шеффилд. Дальше?

-Не знаю точно по количеству машин, но известно, что это какая-то компания, перевозящая то ли фрукты, то ли еще какую-то еду. Поедут целой цепочкой, так что проще будет поймать. И кстати, что особенно интересно, у них полный порядок с документацией, товар выписан как продукты, вскрытию не подлежит, не кантовать, элитный товар и все такое.

-Откуда сведения?

-Я же сказала, пти…

-Джонс, не испытывай мое терпение!

-Ладно, в одном придорожном кафе случайно подслушала треп двух мужиков, из которого удалось вычленить главное, а именно, что речь шла о Манчестере и оружии. Думаешь, я бы стала дергаться, если бы товар шел в Лидс или Ковентри? Это черт подери мой город!

-Превосходно, а если ты скажешь, кто покупатель, я поставлю тебе самую большую кружку пива,- пообещал Хант.

-Спасибо, но я пиво не пью,- отказалась Саманта.- Знаю, как ни странно, и почему-то уверена, что это тебе о-о-очень понравится. Будет об кого почесать кулаки. Честное слово, у меня самой уже все чешется.

-Меня не интересует, что ты подцепила в придорожной забегаловке,- перебил Хант.- Кто заказчик?

-Шеф, ты просто сама любезность,- поморщилась девушка.- ИРА, доволен?

Хант одарил Джонс подозрительным взглядом и вышел.

-Так, груз идет из Престона,- сообщил он команде.- Крис - карту дорог, Рей – всю информацию обо всех транспортных компаниях, занимающихся перевозками из Престона в Манчестер и Шеффилд, ищи все, что дорогое, не подлежащее осмотру, Картрайт – кофе и семь кусочков сахара,- раздал он указания.

-Вероятнее всего это будут грузовики, но точной информации нет,- продолжила Саманта. – Берем в учет все, включая легковые машины. Ящиков полторы сотни, двадцать стволов в каждом. Что именно – не известно.

-Информация достоверна?- Сэм даже не оторвался от блокнота, записывая сведения.

-Стопроцентно,- кивнула Саманта.

-И откуда такая уверенность, цыпа?- обратился к ней Хант.

-Прости, но это закрытая информация,- спокойно ответила Джонс.

-Закрытая? Джонс, ты не в игрушки играешь, ты, твою мать, приперлась в офис полиции, а не к себе на сходку патлатых хиппи на драндулетах.

-Да что тебе сделали байкеры?!- тут же взвилась Саманта.- Что ты так их ненавидишь?

-Много чести, мало толку,- фыркнул Хант.- Это не ненависть, это презрение.

-Ну, спасибо!- оскорбилась Джонс.- Я одна из них, между прочим!

-О да, спасибо, что почтила нас, простых смертных, своим божественным присутствием, дорогуша, а то уж так скучно было, хоть записывайся в клуб любителей кройки и шитья,- с презрением выдал Хант.- Спешу напомнить, солнышко ты ясное, что ты добровольно сдала значок детектива, так что у тебя нет даже права находиться здесь.

-Шеф, погоди,- встрял Сэм.- Это важная информация!

-Да мне любой дворовый пес выдаст мне больше информации, чем избалованная девчонка,- заявил Хант.

-Шеф, да бога же ради!- взмолился Сэм, увидев, что лицо девушки стало серым.

-Знаешь что, Джин,- напряженным тоном произнесла она,- иногда ты можешь быть такой сволочью, что я поражаюсь, как ты можешь смотреться в зеркало, не боясь увидеть там монстра. Прошу меня простить,- она отвернулась и ни на кого не глядя вышла из офиса.

-Так мне звонить в транспортные компании, шеф?- замер Рей с трубкой около уха.

-Звони,- Хант глубоко вздохнул и вздернул подбородок.

-Я догоню ее,- Сэм уже хотел выйти, но Хант остановил.

-Займись лучше перевозками, бери Картрайт и ломайте мозги над картой,- он тут же вышел в коридор. На удачу, Джонс как раз задержал Рэтбон, передавая ей пухлый конверт.

-А, инспектор,- кивнул суперинтендант,- команда снова в сборе?

-В полном, сэр,- ответил Хант. – Как раз собирался отослать одного из своих людей на курсы повышения квалификации.

-Надеюсь на Вашу благоразумность, Джин, - кивнул ему Рэтбон.- Леди.

-Сэр,- она так же кивнула ему, собираясь уйти, но Хант успел поймать ее за локоть.

-Пошли.

-Как раз собиралась этим и заняться, спасибо, а теперь будь так добр – отпусти мою руку, пока я тебе не врезала,- мягко попросила она.

Хант открыл дверь Бюро находок и буквально затолкал девушку внутрь.

-О, ну просто отлично!- снова принялась возмущаться Джонс.- Наорал, оскорбил, лишил свободы, а дальше что, а? Рабство и продажа на Восток в гарем султану?

-Где ты была?- Хант преспокойно выслушал ее крики и достал сигареты.

-Гуляла,- с вызовом ответила она.- Дышала свежим воздухом, думала, анализировала.

-Ты исчезла на три недели,- начал злиться уже Хант.- Я пригласил тебя в клуб, а ты мало того, что продинамила меня, так и вообще пропала.

-Слушай, мне правда очень жаль, что все так вышло, но… мне нужно было время.

-Время? Тебе? Ох ты ж боже мой, как удивительно! Знаешь, Джонс…

-Знаю, - перебила она.- А знаешь что, Джин, то, что ты мой шеф, не дает тебе право унижать меня и считать своей собакой. У меня, черт подери, тоже есть дела и я как могу пытаюсь справиться с ними!

-Твои дела – работать в команде со мной, Джонс!

-О, как благородно, напомнить мне, что я одна из твоих людей сразу после того, как ты сказал, что я гражданская!

-А разве нет? Ты сожгла все свои документы, ты сбежала, как всегда бросив на других все, что сделала сама.

Саманта стиснула зубы от обиды.

-Я просто почему-то подумала, что тебе нужна была помощь,- тихо произнесла она, не глядя на мужчину.- Извини, что ошиблась. Больше ты меня не увидишь, а теперь пропусти меня.

Он загородил ей путь.

-Нет.

-А сейчас что? – устало спросила Саманта.- Джин, у меня правда нет на всю эту фигню с разборками ни времени, ни желания, так что если тебе есть что сказать по делу, говори, а потом можем подраться для разнообразия.

-Спрошу еще раз – где ты была? – тем же спокойным тоном повторил Хант.

-Не могу сказать, но если ты про достоверность информации, то это действительно так и было. Придорожное кафе, двое парней и разговор про Престон и оружие. Очень тихий разговор, но мои ушки всегда на макушке, так что…

-Хорошо, ты знаешь, где будет точка передачи товара?

-Ни малейшего понятия,- вздохнула Саманта.- Окружная дорога с выходом на Гайд.

-Гайд?- переспросил он.

-Да,- она потерла лоб.- Я смотрела по карте, это примерно где-то на пересечении трассы М60 и М67. Так что в теории, это окраина и если бы лично я сделала точку, то где-то около водохранилища Оденшо.

-Почему не Гортон Лоуэр?- уточнил он.

-Съезжать с главной трассы на периферию?- пожала плечами девушка.- В любом случае, из Престона только одна главная дорога – М61.

-Но почему именно Гайд?

-Интуиция.

-Метод Джин Джини?

-Нет, мой собственный, хотя методика обучения твоя.

-Так где ты была?

-Я правда не могу сказать, шеф.

-А что за кафе и за каким чертом тебя туда понесло?

-Неподалеку от Болтона, названия не помню.

-Ты говорила, что ничего не забываешь.

-Значит, все-таки могу. Я многое могу, если не забыл.

Хант сузил глаза.

-В чем дело, детка? У меня странное впечатление, что у тебя вдруг появились от меня секреты и мне сильно хочется, чтобы ты меня разубедила.

-Они действительно есть, но это же нормально верно? Я хочу только сказать, что ты что-то знаешь, я что-то знаю, но я не полезу в твои дела и мне бы хотелось, чтобы и ты уважал мои, хотя знаю, что это трудно.

-Я самый деликатный человек по отношению к своим офицерам и я не лезу в их личную жизнь,- заявил Хант.

-Хорошо, а со мной что не так?- не поняла Саманта.

-Да все не так! То ты лезешь обниматься, то отталкиваешь, то спасаешь, то даешь пощечины. Джонс, сколько уже можно водить вокруг меня хороводы? Я уже чувствую себя как заготовка для Пиноккио. Определись, или ты в команде, или сама по себе.

Девушка промолчала, пройдя вглубь комнаты и опустившись на стул. Там, на ферме все было немного не таким, как она представляла. Она думала, что сможет вернуться к прежнему к шефу отношению, но это трудно, когда знаешь столько, что становится страшно. Она отдаляется от него с каждым новым словом, с каждым жестом, а он чувствует, что что-то не так, но не может понять почему. Джин Хант не изменился с момента ее отъезда – все такая же язва. Он обижен за ее бегство, так и не поняв, почему вдруг она ушла, когда все вроде бы начало налаживаться, он злится на ее возвращение, а она даже не знает, как его воспринимать дальше, потому что она, черт все подери, видит его как будто раздвоенным – и молодым, и взрослым и не знает, как на кого реагировать, а впереди всего ничего времени до конца ее личного мирка и тогда уже…

-Джонс!- резкий удар по столу мгновенно собрал расползающиеся во все стороны как тараканы мысли и как будто заставил ее очнуться от спячки.

-Да что?! – вскрикнула она, подскочив на стуле.- У меня инфаркт будет, если ты еще раз так сделаешь!

-Ладно, принцесса, не хочешь отвечать, будем играть в кошки-мышки с завязанными глазами,- сдался Хант.- Прочешем все трассы, все пути, все тропки и каждый куст. Тайлер опять начнет ныть про Гайд, когда узнает. Вот счастья-то привалило! Ты с нами?- взглянул он на девушку.

-Нет, у меня дела, прости,- покачала головой Саманта.

-Та-а-ак, а вот это уже начинает раздражать,- протянул он.- Как ты там говорила? Кто ты и куда ты дела Джонс? В чем дело, шампусик? С каких это сраных пор ты отказываешься от старой доброй порции драк со стрельбой по ублюдкам?

-Это дело полиции, Джин, а не мое,- мягко ответила Саманта.

-А как же защита и оборона? Вдруг на меня нападет дворняжка и покусает?

-Пристрели ее,- пожала плечами Джонс, думая, а может ли он вообще погибнуть? Видения не обманывали – она видела его смерть… в том плане, что она видела смерть от взрыва… господи, она сходит с ума. Если так пойдет и дальше, она решит, что раз ему вообще ничто не страшно так и она тут вроде и не нужна. Точно, психоз начался. – Я дала информацию, шеф, но на завтра у меня дела… в больнице.

-Плечо не зажило? – он протянул руку к ее плечу.

-Нет, все нормально, даже шрама не осталось,- она отдернулась от его руки так, как будто он предлагал ей мертвую кошку. Да что ж такое, а? Как же можно жить, если уже наступает паранойя? Вот и он заметил странную перемену, хмурится, того и гляди решит, что у нее точно поехала крыша. Впрочем, он вроде как привык, к тому, что все под контролем… то есть, вообще-то все и есть под контролем. Потому что он же все контролирует, он же Хранитель, он же…

-Джонс? – он пристально смотрел на девушку, состояние которой было совсем уж поганым.- Джонс, как давно ты была в придорожном кафе?

-Около двух часов назад, а что?- господи, она говорит с ними обоими одновременно, и что совсем уж невыносимо, так то, что они оба отвечают. Стоп. Оба? Два Джина Ханта? Одновременно?!- У меня кружилась голова всю дорогу. Боже, во что я одета?- она как будто только что заметила нетипичный ей стиль куртки и сапог.

-Детка, что ты ела или пила? – он наклонился к ней.

-Не помню,- губы почему-то стали распухать, а стены сближаться. – Что у меня с губами? Не помню, чтобы меня ужалила пчела,- пробормотала она.

-С губами ничего, а вот со зрачками,- Хант подхватил ее, странно заваливающуюся набок.- Поздравляю, ты под ЛСД!

А разве же можно сделать так, чтобы ей, ЕЙ, Стражу и Защитнику могли подсыпать ЛСД в этом мире по-настоящему? Странно, она еще никогда не была под кайфом по-настоящему.

-ЛСД в лимонаде? – странно, кажется распух язык и почему-то потолок пошел красной рябью.- Что это еще за бред?

-В яблочко, солнечный лучик,- Хант открыл двери и вытащил девушку в коридор.- Идти можешь?

-Я могу лета-а-ать!- заявила Саманта, чувствуя в теле необыкновенную легкость. Что-то действительно происходило не то – разум говорил, что она в полном порядке, тело вело себя как полоумное, не подчиняясь командам мозга, а где-то в подсознании как маячок сигналили цветные вспышки.

-Заметно, птичка,- Хант обхватил ее за талию и гаркнул:- Тайлер! Сэм!

-Что?- Сэм вышел из офиса.- Господи, что с ней?- он подбежал к подруге, сразу заметив неестественно раскрытые зрачки и полную потерю координации.

-ЛСД из придорожного кафе где-то рядом с Болтоном. Чего ее вообще туда понесло? Нужно везти в больницу или мы познакомимся с содержимым ее желудка и чего доброго прочими шалостями.

-Я отвезу.

-Остаешься разрабатывать план. Обрати внимание на водохранилище Оденшо и трассы М60, М61 и М67, проверь окружную с выходом на Гайд. Все, я повезу эту… Да господи же боже!- Саманта ужом выскользнула из его рук и распласталась на полу, намереваясь слиться с ним. Двое мужчин подняли совершенно окосевшую от наркоты девушку и Сэм передал ее Ханту.

-Я Мастер и ты будешь подчиняться мне,- выдохнула Саманта в губы Ханта и отключилась.

-Заметно,- вздохнул тот, поднимая девушку на руки и подходя к лифту. Сэм нажал кнопку и подождал, пока шеф зайдет внутрь.- Все, я скоро буду.

Дверь закрылась.

Она стояла в темноте и тупо таращилась на пустой столб света. Медленно моргнуть, еще… еще… она кого-то ждет? Почему свет? Почему пустой? Кто она? Почему здесь? И почему ее совершенно не пугает то, что она здесь? Это странно, даже страшновато, но все мысли и эмоции как будто плавают в сиропе, растворяясь и исчезая. Она снова медленно моргнула. Она растворяется тоже. Странно…

Темнота, свет исчез. Вроде бы нужно бояться, но страха тоже нет. Вообще ничего нет и как будто даже и ее. Она снова медленно моргнула, глядя в одну точку…

Голоса. Они рядом, они бормочут, кажется, зовут, вроде нужно отозваться, но тело не слушается, да и вообще как-то наплевать… Снова медленно моргнула…

В голове пусто. Совершенно ни одной мысли как будто она – это пустой кувшин, только что слепленный и обожженный, поставленный сохнуть. И снова медленно моргнула…

Голоса совсем рядом, повторяют какие-то ничего не значащие имена – Сэм, Рей, Крис, но она ни на что не реагирует. Слово «шеф» заставляет веки дернуться, глаза распахнуться шире. Хорошее слово, от него веет защитой.

Много голосов, много звуков, как будто ей поют. Она чувствует себя хорошо, но немного странно. Как робот, который ждет зарядки и возможности начать новую жизнь в движении. Она робот? Трудно отвести взгляд от одной точки. Трудно сосредоточиться. Легко только смотреть и моргать…

Сколько времени? Времени? Почему ей важно время? Что есть время для нее? Она куда-то спешит? Нет, не спешит, но уходит. Должна уйти. Вроде бы. Почему в голове так пусто, что слово «шеф» как бы летает там в одиночестве?

Она здесь уже долго. Где здесь? Почему она думает, что ей нужно отсюда уйти? Странная мысль безвременного стояния в пустоте – «Он, должно быть, перестарался и…»

Имя. Это имя…. Джин… Свист хлыста, пощечина или мятная карамелька? Джин… Джин… защита… это хорошо, но почему-то очень одиноко и печально.

Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук… сердце. Ее сердце. Нет, не ее, ее замерло. Не бьется? Странно, но это не важно, это не пугает, это просто безразлично. Джин и защита. Это как-то связано? Новое слово «коп». Коп Джин.

Джин Хант. Это как бой барабанов, как пульсация крови, это что-то теплое, величественное, родное… Родное? Почему хмурятся брови? Почему вдруг откуда-то пришла тревога в ее миленький мир? Это плохо. Это нехорошо, плохо, страшно и почему-то сухо.

В темноте изредка вспыхивают разноцветные огоньки – она замечает их краем глаза, но продолжает смотреть в одну точку в темноте. Джин Хант – это что-то значит. Джин Хант, защита, коп, ответственность, жизнь. В голове тесно от мыслей, голова начинает болеть.

Кратковременные вспышки становятся больше в размерах, теперь это очень быстро мелькающие картинки и голова наполняется ими как кувшин водой. Если она робот, то, кажется, ее включили в розетку и скоро она сможет начать жить и двигаться.

Картинок все больше, глаза начали двигаться, а в темноте ее мирка появился тонкий лучик света, уходящий куда-то ввысь и вниз. Она не стоит где-то на поверхности, она как будто зависла – не падает, не летит, а висит в пустоте. Луч – это хорошо. Она не знает, почему, но это хорошо.

-Джонс, ложись! - и вспышка огня, грохот и становится очень страшно. Картинки мелькают с такой частотой, что их невозможно уловить или осознать, но она знает, что это означает. Хочется закрыть глаза, она устала.

-Джонс, ложись! – и снова взрыв и нарастающая паника. Откуда ей знаком этот голос?

-Джин…- еще один голос, она знает, что он ее собственный, но ее губы неподвижны, все, что она может – это стоять и смотреть. Тело есть, но оно замерло и не слушается.

-…слишком долго спит…- доносится до нее голос. Голос Джина. Она спит? Нет, она не спит, но очень хочет уснуть. Она очень устала и почему-то ощущает одновременно нежность и злость. Странно, но так правильно.

-…как Белоснежку?- снова спрашивает голос Джина. Что это значит? Она впервые за очень долгое время смогла глубоко вздохнуть. Непривычно, почему-то приятно.

-Возьми одну и для меня…- шепчет далекий голос. Зрение расплывается, по щеке течет слеза. Почему так холодно, одиноко и грустно?

-Саманта!- резкий окрик и она вздрагивает. Луч света моментально расширяется, картинки сменяют друг друга с сумасшедшей скоростью, сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, щеки становятся горячими от прилива крови. Ее зовут! – Саманта! – голова раскалывается от боли, луч слепит глаза, нужно бежать отсюда, но она не может.

Она снова одна. Опять бесконечность одиночества в пустоте перед столбом света в компании мелькающих картинок. Это воспоминания, ее воспоминания. Одни хорошие, одни плохие, от каких-то неподвижные губы хотят улыбнуться, а от других – растянуться в оскале. Там Джин, он ее шеф, там Сэм, он ее друг, там Рей, Крис, Энни – друзья. Там есть Нельсон – веселый приветливый бармен из паба. Но она не хочет в паб, она не должна не может… так неправильно, так нельзя… Нельзя что? Неправильно что? Почему это слово пугает?

Гайд. Плохое хорошее слово. Это дом, это тюрьма, это жизнь и это смерть. В Гайд нельзя. Ей в Гайд нельзя.

«И все-таки друг опять перестарался…» - приходит однажды в голову странная мысль. Она каким-то образом догадывается, что он не со зла, что он очень хороший, но не знает ни кто он, ни в чем он перестарался, ни что вообще происходит.

Она никогда не замечала, что столб света немного пульсирует, а иногда покачивается в стороны. Очень редко, это неприятно бьет по глазам, причем сначала по одному, потом по другому. Очень странно.

Она встревожена. Взрывы продолжаются, крики, огонь, черный едкий дым, запах которого она чувствует даже в этом странном месте, а потом появляется странный привкус во рту. Хочется сплюнуть, но губы не шевелятся, как будто их нет вовсе. Ее друг – это Джин. Другой Джин, очень хороший. Джин – шеф тоже хороший, но почему-то есть ощущение, что его иногда нужно стукнуть, чтобы он прекратил терроризировать своих людей. Она уже знает, кто она, кто он, где он и она хочет к нему, прочь отсюда к нему, но не может.

Наверное прошло лет сто с того момента, как она оказалась здесь. Она вспомнила всю жизнь в полиции каждое свое дело и даже те, что вела, уволившись. Новая приятная неожиданность – ожили губы. Теперь она бормочет про себя все то, что вспомнила. Память не цельная, а странным образом рваная, причем выборочно. Совершенно все до взрыва, а потом сразу же какое-то кафе, двое мужчин за столиком, обсуждающих оружие, вкус лимонада, вид грязного туалета в конце коридора, вонь от мочи и рвоты, зеркало, заляпанное чем-то темным, едва уловимое отражение в нем – молодой парень в форме копа, снов столик и лимонад. Лимонад, у которого какой-то странный привкус, который едва ощутим на языке. Откуда-то взявшаяся цифра 30 – она вырисовывается прямо в столбе света, неприятно пульсируя багровым цветом. Цифра живая, она дышит, распухает и как будто сжимается в размере. Цифра не пугает, она вызывает злобу и желание ее уничтожить. Едва такая мысль приходит в голову, как цифра начинает кровоточить. Капли крови срываются вниз и пропадают.

-Отсоси, сука!- в ее мирок врывается еще один образ. Мужчина, очень плохой человек, от него идет волна ненависти, его руки в крови по локти, прямо на нее летит машина, потом страшная боль, темнота и…

-Джи-и-ин!- нервы не выдерживают и она кричит. Она должна убить того человека, от него ей плохо, она задыхается, но не может понять, почему именно убить, а не сбежать подальше. Это не страх, это лютая ненависть и когда она приходит, в мирок вползает что-то черное, жирное, и она знает, что это черное – это верная смерть, эта штука неконтролируема и опасна, это уничтожение всего живого. Внезапная вспышка – двадцать седьмого должна была состояться операция по захвату груза, то самое оружие. Она же сама явилась в офис и рассказала о подозрениях! Она поставила команду и шефа под удар!

Жирная чавкающая чернота – это она сама. Память… Это же ее разум! Она внутри собственного разума и она заперта. Опять что-то стряслось, а там Джин и Сэм рискуют жизнями…

Нужен полный контроль над разумом, нужно удержать эту черную штуку, но она клубится и разрастается в размерах, подползает, подтекает ближе как амеба, это страшно, это очень страшно и она снова кричит, зовя на помощь.

-Джин! Джин, помоги! Вытащи меня отсюда! ДЖИ-И-ИН! – чернота нежно обнимает ее неподвижные ноги, медленно, как будто смакуя, обвивает колени.- ДЖИ-И-ИН! – добирается до кончиков пальцев, затем вверх, вот уже внизу только черная непроглядная жирная тьма, съедающая ее заживо. Не больно, но страшно раствориться в ней.

-Она не Спящая Красавица, а я не Прекрасный Принц,- ворчит Джин.- То есть она как раз-то спящая и вообще цыпочка с обложки, но…

-Джин, помоги мне!- из последних сил кричит она. Темнота подбирается уже к груди, сердце бешено колотится, но через миг как будто затихает и пропадает. Она жива, она борется, как может, но эта штука сильнее.

-Просто сделай это,- шипит Сэм.

Тьма добирается до горла, ползет по подбородку, но губы вдруг ощущают прикосновение не совершенно неощутимой тьмы, а чего-то теплого, очень нежного. Столб света взрывается ослепительными брызгами, глаза закрываются…

-Я же говорил, что…- Хант замолкает на полуслове, когда Сэм толкает его в плечо, широко улыбаясь.

-Получилось!- ликует он, заметив, что ресницы девушки дрогнули и она медленно открыла глаза.- Сэмми, ты нас напугала,- сообщает он.

Во рту сухо, неприятный привкус, но уже через миг все становится нормально. Джонс не знает, как это у нее выходит, но уж если дано, грех не пользоваться.

-Что это было? – спросила она, садясь. Хант сидит на ее койке, Сэм стоит в ногах.- Почему у меня ощущение, что меня долго били, а потом играли моей головой в гольф?

-Прогулялась по Стране Чудес, Алиса?- усмехнулся Хант, разглядывая ее.- У вас с Тайлером это видимо привычка – то один защищает шлюх, а потом трахается с ними, приняв понюшку пыльцы фей, то вторая мотается черт знает где и травится всяким дерьмом.

-Ты вырубилась,- прокомментировал Сэм.- Не просто отключилась, а потом… в общем, знаю, прозвучит это странно, но ты заснула.

-Я что сделала? – брови девушки взлетели вверх.

-Отключилась, вырубилась, впала в зимнюю спячку, хотя вроде как еще рановато,- повторил Хант.- Джонс, почему у тебя все не как у нормальных людей? Вечно с тобой какие-то проблемы – то скачешь как блоха, то в обмороки падаешь, а теперь решила примерить образ Спящей Красавицы?

-Мне больше по душе просто Красавица, которая там с Чудовищем,- Саманта проморгалась и потерла горло. – У меня что, сушняк с похмельем?

-Женщины!- Хант резко поднялся, раздражаясь все больше.- Тащишь эту куклу на своем горбу, пытаешься привести ее в чувство, а она зевает и объявляет тебя ублюдком!

-Джин, я же не это имела в виду!- успела только крикнуть Саманта в его спину, но он не дослушал и ушел.- Сэм, да что с ним? Что вообще произошло? Сколько времени?

-Я точно не знаю, что произошло, но после отравления, ты впала в глубокий сон,- Сэм присел рядом и взял девушку за руку.- Не кома, не просто шок, а именно глубокий сон. Организм боролся как мог, но я так понимаю, что ЛСД такого плана переработать было непросто.

-Такого? Какого еще такого?

-ЛСД, кокаин, кофеин и еще что-то. Гремучая смесь. Чудо, что ты вообще выжила! Тебе прочистили кровь и желудок, но ты не проснулась. Рей в шутку назвал тебя Спящей Красавицей, ждущей поцелуя Принца, а Хант его едва не избил, представляешь?

-Очень даже представляю.

-Рею на два дня было запрещено появляться в пабе.

-Да ты что! – притворно удивилась Саманта, вставая.- Где моя одежда? Зачем меня вообще нужно было раздевать? Стоп. Два дня? – она повернулась к другу, хмуря брови. – Завтра же пройдет груз через город!

-Мы уже завершили эту операцию,- терпеливо продолжил Сэм.- Как ты и предполагала, точка была у Оденшо. Была перестрелка, но мы всех арестовали и взяли все двадцать машин. Шеф потом долго выяснял отношения с ирландской народной общиной у них в здании. Я думал, что он там все разнесет и всех перебьет,- он закатил глаза. Саманта молчала и недоуменно хлопала ресницами.- В общем, когда разобрались с этим делом, мы поехали в Болтон, нашли то кафе и выяснили, что когда ты вышла в туалет, тебе подсыпали гремучую смесь. В лаборатории пока выясняют, что это за дрянь, но я думаю, это затянется, с этим-то допотопным оборудованием.

-То есть меня хотели отравить? – переспросила Саманта.

-Отравили,- поправил Сэм и отвел глаза.- В общем, никто не знал, что с тобой, а эта дурацкая шуточка Рея навела меня на мысль, что может это и сработает. Вы же с ним как-то связаны.

-Я с Реем?

-Нет, ты и шеф. Я затащил его сюда, как только узнал, что он был у тебя и пробовал оживить пощечинами.

-Что?- девушка медленно моргнула. Так вот откуда ощущение горящих щек!

-Он был уверен, что это сработает, но я сказал, чтобы он попробовал другое средство.

-Сэм, это не сказка,- еще больше нахмурилась Саманта.- Он меня поцеловал и я проснулась?

-Именно,- развел руками он.

-Это шутка, да? Что мне кололи? Где моя одежда? Что вообще происходит?

-Сэмми, не нервничай, пожалуйста,- Сэм обхватил ее за плечи.- Врачи сами не знали, что делать, а маленький эксперимент помог. Я попрошу принести одежду, если ты подождешь пару минут.

-Хорошо, только скажи, я что, проспала год? – пошутила Саманта.

-Нет,- мягко улыбнулся Сэм.- Неделю. Сегодня второе сентября.

Пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок от такого заявления. Неделя во сне! Да в той пустоте прошли годы, если не десятилетия!

И что она опять забыла? Что и зачем ее друг опять стер из ее памяти? Он добрый, хороший, он самый заботливый человек, но почему он так поступает с ней? Зачем накидывает на шею петлю и сажает на поводок? Почему не хочет отпустить?

-Почему, Джин? – прошептала она, глядя пустым взглядом в пол.- Почему, родной? Я должна уйти, ты же понимаешь, но почему ты не хочешь отпустить меня на свободу?

Сэм видел, что что-то не в порядке с подругой. То, как она смотрела, это затравленное выражение глаз, потерянность, как будто она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Это уже было, когда она потеряла память. Неужели сейчас началось то же самое и она снова пытается что-то найти? Откуда эта надломленность? Она мечтала остаться рядом с командой и шефом, но чем больше она этого хочет, тем больше по непонятным причинам отдаляется, как будто все законы природы вдруг сбесились и решили пойти наперекосяк. Да и шеф сам не свой – Сэм иногда улавливал в его глазах страх. Это понятно, у него и Джонс свои отношения, узы этой пары будут покрепче звеньев якорной цепи, но тут определенно что-то другое, как будто он что-то знает, что-то о ней, но никогда не скажет. Стоило только Рею лишь заикнуться про Спящую Красавицу и поцелуй, Хант вышел из себя, стоило только предложить Сэму попробовать это последнее и не такое уж и страшное лекарство, чтобы разбудить его принцессу, как он называл Джонс, и он снова встал на дыбы. Да, это все глупости, и да, шеф не из сентиментальных дураков, верящих в сказки, но ведь сработало же! Почему или чего он тогда так боялся? И почему вдруг так заметно расслабился, как только девушка пришла в себя и накинулась на него? Он словно подсознательно готовился к чему-то другому, а получилось наоборот. Да что, в конце концов происходит между этими двумя?

После осмотра и выписки, Сэм и Саманта вышли из больницы на свежий воздух.

-Домой?

-Не знаю,- равнодушно пожала плечами девушка.- Тебе нужно на работу, Хант с тебя три шкуры спустит за опоздание.

-Сэмми, что с тобой происходит? Ты сама на себя не похожа,- Сэм остановил подругу и взглянул ей в лицо. Вроде бы потерянность ушла из глубины глаз, уступив место смирению.

-Я что-то упустила,- пробормотала Саманта, не слушая его.- Что-то очень важное, это то, что я должна знать. Вот почему я не могу освободиться.

-Что? Сэмми, ты о чем?- испугался Сэм.- Саманта? – он легонько встряхнул подругу и та как будто очнулась.

-Что? А, Сэм, где мой байк?

-На парковке у управления. Саманта, что происходит? Тебе плохо?

-Да. То есть нет. Нет, не в этом дело.

-А в чем? – Сэм готов был хвататься за голову – он перестал понимать ее очень давно, а теперь вообще запутался.

-Я обязана что-то знать и для этого мне нужен Джин, а если мне нужен Джин, мне нужна полиция,- начала рассуждать Саманта.- А если полиция, то копы, а если копы…

-Что? – Сэм непонимающе взглянул на ее сосредоточенное выражение лица.

-Не знаю,- она вытянула губы в трубочку.- Не помню, не знаю, это даже не важно. Я узнаю, как только придет время. Я что-то упустила и это не даст мне покоя, пока я не разберусь в чем дело, а это можно узнать, только будучи рядом с ним.

-Господи, ты хочешь за него замуж?!- испугался он.- Саманта, это не самое лучшее твое решение.

-Замуж?- растерянно переспросила девушка.- Причем тут замуж? Дело в отношениях. Я хочу разобраться.

-С ним?

-Сэм, я не знаю. Я знаю, что дело в отношениях его с кем-то, кого я знаю, но не помню. В конце концов, с моей памятью что-то не так, что-то словно куда-то провалилось и я обязана это оттуда достать.

-Что достать? – застонал Сэм.- Ты сплошная загадка, я ничего не понимаю!

-Да я в общем-то тоже, но это не имеет значения, верно?- она легко пожала плечами и улыбнулась.- Поехали в офис, мне нужно шепнуть шефу пару слов, а заодно проверить Короля,- она потащила его к машине.

Почему она сразу подумала, что друг не хочет ее отпускать и затягивает на шее удавку? С чего она вообще решила, что он на такое способен? Возможно, конечно, что он действительно хотел бы оставить ее рядом с собой, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, а возможно дело было совершенно в другом, что мучило ее и отчего она задыхалась. Однажды Джин уже остановил ее, когда она чуть не натворила глупостей, за что поплатилась и долго потом восстанавливала память и зрение, но то был урок, а сейчас было что-то личное и это имело какое-то отношение к Ханту. Почему в этом мире все всегда имеет к нему отношение? И почему она имеет отношение к тому, что все имеет отношение к Ханту? Она всего лишь обязана защищать… а может не обязана? Может, это ей так хочется думать? Ярость приходит лишь тогда, когда ему угрожает что-то действительно очень опасное, а не какая-то уличная потасовка. Впрочем, она приходит в ярость даже когда ему наступят на ногу. Да что вообще с ней творится такое?

-Сэм, а кто заложил бомбу под машину на стадионе?- повернулась она к другу.

-Есть версия об ИРА, все вроде бы сходится, - ответил он, подруливая к управлению,- но поскольку бомб было две, а ИРА взяла на себя ответственность только за одну, вторая машина исчезла при невыясненных обстоятельствах, на них повесили обе.

-Две? Ты сказал, бомб было две?

-Ты не помнишь? Ты закрыла шефа собой, а потом появилось что-то черное и… в общем, ЭТО проглотило взрыв как муху, а вас с ним отшвырнуло назад. Сэмми, ты в порядке?

Девушка потрясла головой так, как будто в ухо попала вода.

-Я его закрыла собой? Странно, что я этого не помню. Наверное, частичная потеря памяти. Ладно, пришельцы меня волнуют намного меньше, чем живой и здоровый Джин Хант. Пошли,- она отцепила ремень безопасности и вышла из машины. – Странно, здесь всегда была лестница? Я помню здание прямо перед парковкой.

-Ты точно в порядке? – забеспокоился Сэм.

-Абсолютно,- заверила Саманта, видя перед собой странным образом сразу два здания – одно с лестницей наверх, а второе из стекла, новое, просторное. Это уже интересно, подумала она. Второе здание было из будущего и из Лондона, а не из Манчестера. Эффект линзы во времени или просто мозги окончательно съехали набекрень? Ну-ка, что будет с Кортиной? Она повернулась в сторону бронзовой машины. Очень интересно, просто удивительно феноменально! Две машины – бронзовая Кортина и красная Кваттро существовали параллельно друг с другом как будто в двух совершенно разных вселенных. Остальные машины ничуть не изменились, что странно. Только Кортина и только здание управления. Но почему тогда не менялись люди? И почему снова начались прятки со временем? Это касается будущего? Да-а-а, это определенно что-то из будущего, что не дает… не давало ей покоя и почему ей пришлось задержаться еще.

Не очень, правда, понятно, почему Джин решил вдруг заняться будущим, он ведь вроде должен понимать, что его подруга просто не может ему помочь. Она, кажется просила его о чем-то, перепоручила его кому-то…

А еще она частично стерла память Сэму…

Саманта покусала губу, задумчиво разглядывая третий этаж здания, чуть склонив голову.

А еще она помнит свои сны в больнице, когда ее ранил водитель из Гайда… Да, и еще она помнит ночь в лондонском отеле, ночь взаперти, когда из ее памяти тоже что-то исчезло. Откуда она может знать, что она что-то забыла? Наверное, это остаточное явление.

Ладно, не важно, но это как-то связано с Хантом.

Все в этом мире как-то обязательно будет связано с Хантом! Что и кто он, блин, вообще такой, этот Хант?

-…нта? Саманта?

-Что?- она взглянула на друга, махавшего у нее ладонью перед носом.- Да, я просто задумалась, прости. Пошли, а то он обозлится до ужаса.

-Сэмми, о чем ты постоянно думаешь? Саманта! – Сэм побежал вперед за подругой, которая резво рванула наверх по ступенькам.- Да что вообще происходит? Мир сошел с ума?


	113. Chapter 113

Забавно смотреть на два мира сразу. Вот стойка дежурного – здесь Филлис, удивленно приподнявшая брови, там – темнокожий Вив, который ее не видит. Вот коридор, лифт, лестница, камеры, свет, запах, звук – миры, которые почему-то соприкасаются, но это замечает лишь Саманта. А как это работает? А можно ли это как-то выключать или включать по желанию?

Она медленно моргнула, а когда открыла глаза, управление стало обычным офисом семидесятых. Значит, это можно как-то контролировать. Отлично!

-Шеф, я хочу быть с тобой!- заявила Саманта, входя в офис. Хант, в это время как раз подписывающий какие-то документы у стола Рея, приподнял бровь и повернул голову. В офисе воцарилась тишина. Удивленные люди ожидали чего угодно как от шефа, так и от Джонс, наученные горьким опытом в плане их столкновений.

-Вот так сразу, минуя стадию обжиманий на заднем сидении машины и хотя бы одного свидания? – поинтересовался совершенно спокойный Хант.- Детка, ты хоть и самая крутая цыпа Манчестера, но правила первого свидания распространяются и на тебя.

-Причем здесь свидание?- не поняла она.- Шеф, я говорю о работе. Я не могу постоянно быть где-то вдалеке и следить за последними новостями из мира полиции.

-Так, цыпа, - Хант бросил папку на стол Рея и прошел мимо нее,- ко мне в кабинет.

Едва они зашли, как Хант закрыл жалюзи и повернулся к девушке, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Насколько мне не изменяет память, ты сама решила уволиться, так?- спросил он.

-Все верно,- согласилась Саманта.

-Ты сперла с моего стола конверт с документами и сожгла его, так?

-Я не сперла, во-первых, а взяла свое, а во-вторых, я знаю, что ты наверняка устроил мне очередную гадость. Я права?

Он прищурился.

-Ты о чем?

-Шеф, не держи меня за идиотку, ты взял мое заявление у Рэтбона, когда я написала его в первый раз.

-И что?

-Знаешь, что-то подсказывает мне, что после того, как ты вдруг решил взять меня в качестве независимого консультанта и платить, мне на крошечную секунду показалось, что ты мне врал.

-Полегче, женщина! Я никогда не вру!

-Да-а-а, в особенности тогда, когда ты подтасовываешь доказательства и засаживаешь ублюдков даже за то, чего они не делали.

-Не сравнивай себя с ублюдками, детка! Одно – моя работа, второе – ты.

-Шеф, не выводи меня из себя, мне потом трудно в себя приходить. У меня сейчас очередная проблема с памятью, я помню совершенно все до первого взрыва, а потом только кафе и привкус в лимонаде.

-То есть ты не помнишь второго взрыва и того, что ты наорала на меня, явившись в офис как крутая ковбойша?

-Сэм сказал про второй взрыв, но я этого не помню. Он говорит, что меня отшвырнуло назад и я отрубилась, так что ничего страшного, я поправлюсь. Так что там с моим увольнением?

Он приподнял голову и чуть вытянул губы, не сводя с нее глаз.

-И ты не помнишь, как Рэтбон тебе заплатил перед тем, как ты начала лизать пол?

-Заплатил? За что?

-За работу, Джонси,- наклонился он к ней, качаясь на пятках.

Она со стоном вздохнула.

-Шеф, ты можешь говорить по-человечески, а? Я хочу… нет, я не хочу, я в конце концов требую возможности быть с тобой рядом,- заметив его нечитаемый взгляд, она пояснила: - быть с тобой рядом в команде, работать вместе. Не спрашивай, зачем мне это надо, я понятия не имею, но я привыкла доверять своей интуиции, так что если мне надо, это значит, что мне надо.

-А если мне не надо?- он прошел к своему креслу и сел.- Это тебе не в игрушки играть – хочу, отдам жетон, хочу, назад заберу.

-По-твоему я играю?! – возмутилась она.- По-твоему я хоть раз играла человеческими жизнями? Да в чем дело вообще? Я что, убила твою любимую собачку или поцарапала капот твоей машины?

-Боже упаси тебя царапать мою машину,- предупредил он.- Так чего ради вдруг такая срочность?

-Да откуда я знаю?! – еще громче воскликнула Саманта.- Не все ли равно?

-Мне не все равно, Джонс,- он глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.- Я хочу быть полностью уверен в своих людях, а не иметь под боком девчонку, которая ведет себя странно.

-Джин, не начинай,- поморщилась она.- У всех свои секреты и давай оставим их при себе. У меня есть дело…

-Какое?

-Не помню. Так вот, у меня есть дело, но чтобы мне его завершить, мне нужно еще что-то узнать…

-Что?

-ДА НЕ ЗНАЮ Я! – страшным голосом прорычала девушка.- Ты пошел на принципы или просто не доволен тем, что я выполняю свою работу?

-Джонс, мне не нужна девочка, мысли которой постоянно где-то в облаках, которой повсюду мерещатся враги, и которая никак не научится говорить мне о своих проблемах.

-На данный момент у меня только одна проблема – принятие меня на работу. А, нет, стой, две проблемы. Узнать, что я сожгла – копии документов или оригинал?

-Думаешь, я стал бы подделывать паспорт и прочие бумажки?

-Если смог раз замять дело, мог и второй. Я проверяла содержимое конверта, а не каждый листок каждого документа.

Он закатил глаза, полез в стол и выудил бутылку и стакан, после чего откупорил первую, налил во второй и отпил.

-Ладно,- выдал он.

-Что ладно? Ладно – «да, я тебя снова надул и ты до сих пор работаешь», или «ладно – ты принята заново»?

-Ты работаешь в команде,- он вытащил ее жетон и протянул девушке.

-Значит, говорить ты не собираешься?- помедлила она.

-Джонс, не испытывай мое терпение!- он поднялся и обошел стол, подходя к ней.- Тебе нужна работа? Бери и иди работать.

-И мне не писать заявление о приеме на работу? – уже успокоилась Саманта, все еще не принимая жетон.- И никакой стажировки или работы в женской полиции?

-Еще слово и я отправлю тебя чистить сортиры или патрулировать улицы,- тихо пообещал Хант в ее губы, чуть наклонившись к ней.

-Попробуй, и я оболью твою машину краской,- так же тихо пообещала Саманта.

-Будешь мыть ее языком.

-А у тебя грязные фантазии. Кстати, если Рэтбон передал мне конверт, куда он потом делся?

Хант отошел к столу и вытащил конверт, перебрасывая его девушке.

-Спасибо. Кстати, тебе есть, что сказать относительно поставки оружия через город? Я слышала, что я даже под наркотой указала верное место.

-Спасибо большое, что б я без тебя делал!- съязвил Хант. – А тебе есть, что сказать по поводу твоего бегства в Болтон?

-Нет,- она пожала плечами.- Причем тут Болтон?

-Это я у тебя хотел спросить, причем тут Болтон, когда ты решила все бросить и подышать свежим воздухом почти на месяц.

-Я решила все бросить на месяц? – удивилась Саманта.- Прости, я правда не помню. Я даже не знаю, зачем мне Болтон – у меня там никого нет.

-Ладно,- снова неожиданно легко согласился Хант.- Иди, но ношение оружия я тебе запрещаю.

Она остановилась.

-С какой это стати?

-Пункт а – ты его своровала, пункт б – целилась в меня, пункт с – стреляла в меня.

-Знаешь что,- моментально вспыхнула Саманта,- ты работаешь грязно, но это приносит результат, а я работаю так, как умею, что тоже приносит результат, так что не смей мне указывать как, черт подери, защищать человеческие жизни!

-Знаешь что, Джонс,- так же закипел Хант,- у тебя постоянно виноват кто угодно, но не ты сама. Я предлагал тебе помощь с Гайдом – ты молчала, я просил довериться – ты отказалась. Я задолбался каждый раз вытаскивать тебя из дерьма и…

-Отлично!- совершенно пришла в ярость Саманта.- Супер! А теперь еще скажи, что это не стоило твоей жизни, самодовольный ты мудак! Думаешь, мне хотелось уходить в Гайд, только бы они не добрались до тебя? Думаешь, мне хотелось бросать тебя, целиться в тебя? Я видела взрыв, Джин, я видела второй, мать его, взрыв, после которого ты не выжил! Я была обязана предотвратить его последствия, что я, очевидно, и сделала, так что не смей говорить мне о методах моей работы или я прямо сейчас оторву тебе яйца, тебе все ясно?- она ткнула пальцем в его грудь.

Он чуть стиснул зубы, но отреагировал довольно спокойно.

-Ясно, но еще раз наорешь на меня в моем же кабинете при моих подчиненных и я найду самую длинную розгу и всыплю тебе по самое не балуй. Ясно?

Саманта перевела дух. В чем-то он прав – не время и не место обсуждать их частные отношения при коллегах и тем более при Сэме, который про Гайд не знал… и не знает, а так же и не узнает.

-Предельно, шеф.

-Хорошо, а теперь марш с глаз моих,- приказал Хант.

Она пристально взглянула на него. Разумеется, он все прекрасно понял и понял правильно. Она ни секунды не напомнила бы ему про бордель, куда пошла только ради него и по его приказу, но тыкать в лицо спасением собственной жизни – это уже подло. Какая, к черту, разница, как он добывает улики и сажает преступников за решетку? А какая кому разница, как она спасает его самого? Его взгляд сказал то же самое – он сам прекрасно понимал, что значение имеет только результат, а не процесс. Она наверное была единственной, кто целиком и полностью был душой предан закону и правопорядку на улицах, кто не гнушался ничем ради благого дела, вот только она шла к цели невзирая ни на что, могла пойти и по трупам, а он так не мог.

Кажется, дела налаживались, но не настолько, чтобы Джонс влилась в работу на все сто. Команда отнеслась к ее возвращению с энтузиазмом, но девушка чувствовала, что люди думают, что она хоть и предана полиции всем сердцем, но мысли ее где-то очень далеко, рядом с бунтарями-байкерами, дорогой и крутыми мотоциклами.

Энни едва не плакала, обнимая подругу – все-таки женщине в отделе было очень несладко, Крис робел, краснел и прятал глаза, чувствуя себя одновременно виноватым и обязанным, Рей фыркал в усы, но приобнял ее за плечо и даже чмокнул в щеку, чем вызвал воодушевленный вопль у всего отдела, а Сэм хоть и улыбался, радовался вместе со всеми, но явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно заранее зная – она снова не сможет задержаться надолго. Это не в ее характере. Обернувшись в сторону кабинета шефа, он увидел, что Хант стоит у стеклянной перегородки и смотрит на команду. Заметив, что на него смотрят, Хант приподнял подбородок, чуть кивнул Сэму и отошел к столу. Сэм не стал вклиниваться в разговоры людей и прошел в кабинет начальника.

-Ты в порядке?- спросил он у задумчивого шефа.- Выглядишь как-то странно.

-С чего ты взял?- не ответил тот.

-Ну, я не уверен, но мне показалось, что ты чем-то обеспокоен. Ты что-то знаешь о том, что с ней?

-Я знаю ровно столько, сколько нужно для того, чтобы эта кошка не выпускала лишний раз свои когти, не боясь, что я их обрежу. С каких пор ты вдруг решил записаться моим психиатром?- поморщился Хант.

-Психологом,- поправил Сэм.- Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Ты сам не свой, когда речь заходит о ней,- он кивнул на команду.

-Тогда будет намного проще не заводить речей про нее,- заявил Хант.- Все или еще что-то?

-Я просто хочу помочь вам обоим,- развел руками Сэм.

-Дороти, я не ребенок, чтобы мне помогать,- начал раздражаться Хант,- да и она вроде не производит впечатления беспомощной курицы, так что мой тебе совет – не лезь. А теперь брысь с глаз моих.

Сэм неодобрительно покачал головой, обиженно глядя на него, но спорить не стал. Хант был фантастически толстокожим мерзавцем и циником, переубедить которого не легче, чем отобрать мясо у голодного льва.

Под конец рабочего дня Хант вышел из кабинета и хлопнул в ладоши.

-Так, джентльмены и леди, время пить пиво! Джонс, это и тебя касается.

Саманта подняла голову от бумаг.

-Что? А, паб. Да, хорошо. Попозже.

Он широком шагом подошел к ее столу и нагнулся.

-Снова решила выделяться? Когда уже до твоей маленькой умной головки дойдет, что мир не будет вертеться вокруг тебя?

-О, ради бога!- Саманта отбросила карандаш.- Мне не нужно, чтобы мир вертелся вокруг меня, я не настолько эгоцентрична.

-Эго-что? – он сузил глаза.

-Это про тебя,- нагло поддела она.- Весь из себя крутой, слышишь лишь свой голос, а остальной мир может начинать тебя обожать с твоего милостивого позволения. Крайне запущенная форма эгоизма, и поскольку я не дочка богатых юристов и у меня нет образования психолога, дать тебе консультацию по лечению я не смогу.

-Дочка юристов? Джонс, ты что опять мелешь? Причем тут вообще юристы, когда я говорю про команду и паб?

Саманта отвела взгляд.

-Понятия не имею, почему я вдруг сказала про дочку юристов,- пробормотала она, хмурясь.- Ладно, не важно.

-Важно,- не согласился он, отбирая карандаш и вытаскивая ее из-за стола.- У тебя и так с мозгами не все в порядке, а если перетрудишься, я не буду носить тебе передачки в психушку.

-Ну, блин, спасибо! - обиделась она, но спорить не стала.

-На здоровье и могу выдать добавку,- развязно улыбнулся он.- Кстати-кстати, - сообщил он громко,- Джонс сегодня платит!

Довольный рев разнесся по офису.

-А я возьму две,- шепнул он ей на ухо.

-Как хочешь,- она пожала плечами.

-Тогда три.

-На здоровье.

-Четыре!

-Можешь выпить все, что есть в пабе, но если ты уснешь под столом, я тебя не потащу.

-А с чего ты вообще решила, что я тебя заставлю?- он открыл перед ней дверь.

-Потому что это моя работа,- она вышла в коридор.

-Таскать меня на себе? Ты тощая слабая девчонка!

-Во-первых, не таскать, а защищать, - она нажала кнопку лифта,- а во-вторых, я не тощая и тем более не слабая.

-Твоя проблема в том, детка,- он вошел в открывшиеся двери,- что ты все воспринимаешь буквально.

-Если это касается жизни, то да,- она зашла следом и нажала кнопку первого этажа.

-Давай кое-что проясним,- он вдруг остановил лифт и повернулся к ней.

-Ты что делаешь?- испугалась она.

-Не дергайся, ничего я не буду делать,- он легонько оттолкнул ее от приборной панели.- Так, Алиса, как ты любишь: во-первых, спасибо, что пыталась защитить меня от Гайда, во-вторых, большое спасибо, что пыталась защитить меня от бомб, в-третьих, спасибо, что дала наводку на точку передачи оружия, но мне НЕ нужно, чтобы ты постоянно вела себя как полоумная охранница. Мне НЕ нужна охрана, я взрослый человек и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

-Но…- начала Саманта.

-Я не закончил!- рявкнул он.- Хорошо, так,- смягчился он снова.- Давай будем вести себя как взрослые люди, и ты наконец найдешь местечко в своей голове, куда может поместиться мысль о том, что моя жизнь – это моя жизнь, что я мужик, и мне нужно, чтобы рядом со мной была не баба с автоматом, а нормальная девушка с соответствующим поведением.

Саманта растерянно отвела глаза.

-То есть… - тихо произнесла она,- то есть это означает: «Спасибо за все, Джонс, и не могла бы ты отвалить подальше»? Вот так, значит? Парню с окраины нужна девочка из центра города с обучением в частной школе, высшим образованием и стажировкой у федералов? Ладно, как скажешь, шеф.

Она нажала кнопку и лифт открыл двери.

-Я этого не говорил,- Хант вышел следом.- Ты всегда слышишь именно то, что ты хочешь слышать, а не то, что есть на самом деле.

-Тогда что ты имел в виду?- она резко остановилась и повернулась к нему.- Что я делаю не так? Что ты от меня хочешь?

Он чуть вздернул подбородок.

-Когда все жители города бросают своего шерифа, который защищал их много лет, ничего не требуя взамен, он остается один на один с Фрэнком Миллером, но он знает, что рядом будет его жена.

-Что?- такого поворота Джонс не ожидала.

-«Ровно в полдень», Саманта,- сообщил Хант.- Не Элен Рамирез, не гордая, красивая бывшая любовница, а законная жена Эми.

-Она будет с ним после начала перестрелки, но сперва она сбежит, поджав хвост,- ответила девушка,- хотя та же Элен намного честнее ее, зная свое место в жизни, и не влезая в драку. И вообще, не заигрывайся, Джин, ты не Гэри Купер – шериф Кейн, а я не Грейс Келли – Эми Фаулер Кейн, это жизнь, а не дурацкое кино.

-Хорошо, - холодно согласился Хант и прошел на выход.

Саманта осталась одна, глядя ему вслед. Что на него нашло? Что это еще за дурацкое обсуждение старого фильма?

Перед глазами мелькнуло видение: Рей, Крис, молодая девушка – это Шаз… будущее. Они уходят, бросают своего шефа, отказываются от него, а он… он сидит у шкафов с документами, сломленный, не в силах удержать их, а рядом… рядом стоит женщина. Саманта узнала ее – Алекс Дрейк, вот про какую дочку адвокатов она вспоминала! Она осталась, она одна осталась с ним, когда другие ушли. Видение пропало, в памяти всплыл поцелуй Ханта с Дрейк – что ж, он нашел свою Эми, которая осталась с ним. И жили они потом долго и счастливо, и ушли в закат рука об руку, трам-пам-пам и счастья молодоженам.

Вот что грызло Джонс все время, вот почему она осталась – из-за Дрейк, чтобы снова и снова разбивать свои глупые фантазии, чтобы отказаться от Ханта добровольно или по принуждению. Все-таки жизнь – настоящая трясина, если заставляет человека бестолково барахтаться, ища спасения, а в конечном итоге засасывает его и топит.

-Сэмми, ты идешь?- крикнул Сэм, увидев ее.

-Да, сейчас,- ответила она, стискивая зубы, чтобы не разреветься от обиды и боли. Хант плюс Дрейк равняется любовь… Господи, хоть в петлю лезь, да лучше не станет.

Она потерла щеки и подбежала к другу.

-Пошли, а то шеф будет злиться, если немедленно не надерется до поросячьего визга.

-Тайлер, Джонс, какого черта так долго?- нетерпеливо гаркнул Хант из машины, когда они вышли на парковку. – Джонс, ладно этот зануда, но ты-то вышла со мной.

-Извини, задержало срочное дело,- девушка прошла мимо Кортины.

Сэм сел в машину, а Хант наоборот, вышел и подошел к усаживающейся на Короля Джонс.

-Что опять не так? Джонс, когда это уже прекратится?

-Все нормально,- заверила она.- Все совершенно нормально, уверяю тебя. И еще могу заверить, что рядом с тобой однажды будет твоя Грейс Келли, с которой будет и перестрелка, и закаты, и восходы, и поезд, и романтики выше крыши, и объятия-поцелуи, и бурные ночи. Так мы едем в паб?

-И что это только что было?- сузил глаза он.

-Дочка богатых юристов, шеф, то, что нужно. Умница, красавица, так что немного подожди и она появится.

-Ладно, Сивилла, и как же ее зовут?- с подозрением поинтересовался Хант, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

-Алекс. Все, встретимся в пабе,- она дала газу и Король рванул вперед.

-Алекс?- недоуменно переспросил Хант.- Какая еще Алекс? Причем тут Алекс? Опять эти женские заскоки, сил никаких не хватает!

В паб Саманта поехала не сразу, остановившись в переулке и пустыми глазами глядя вперед. Обидно? Больно? Не то слово. В самом деле хоть в петлю лезь, только даже на том свете лучше не станет – неподвижность, инвалидность, наркотики от боли и кошмары, стоит только закрыть глаза. Не друг задержал ее, а вообще непонятно кто. Может, Гайд, может, такие как Китс, может, еще кто-то или что-то. Ладно что ж, у нее есть друг, он хоть и не говорит, зато полностью ее понимает. Вот только и он теперь не появляется, как будто весь мир вдруг взял и ополчился против одного человека по непонятной причине.

-Джин,- позвала она.- Джин, где ты, родной? Ты мне нужен, Джин. Господи боже, как же ты мне нужен, Джин!

Но он так и не пришел.

Что ж, нервы в узду, сердце – в лед. Если станет совсем хреново, лучше она вернется в Гайд – все равно там она долго не протянет, но все лучше, чем быть рядом с тем, кто от тебя отказался. Снова.

-Хэ-э-эй, звезда! – поприветствовал Нельсон, помахав ей рукой.- Рад снова видеть тебя, моя леди.

-Привет, Нельсон,- она улыбнулась темнокожему бармену.- Мне моего любимого и сегодня я плачу за всех, так что не жалей выпивки.

-Ты сорвала куш?

-Нет, скорее потеряла все, впрочем, нельзя потерять то, чего никогда не имела. Проехали, забудь.

Он подал ей бокал белого вина и наполнил кружки пивом для мужчин.

-Опять повздорила с Хантом?- спросил он, подавая кружки людям.

-Не то, чтобы повздорила, но, по-моему, он ясно дал мне понять, что не желает, чтобы я его защищала,- она отпила из бокала, глядя на то, как Нельсон быстро работает.- Я его понимаю, в самом деле, иногда я здорово перегибаю палку со всем этим своим желанием уберечь его от всего на свете, но я думала, что в этом мое призвание, цель жизни, черт подери, смысл жизни, но я ошиблась, мне щелкнули по носу и теперь я понятия не имею, зачем я здесь вообще и что я делаю.

-Я понимаю твои чувства, Саманта,- Нельсон наклонился к ней.- Это замечательно, что ты хочешь ему добра, но ты действительно не можешь уберечь его от всего на свете. Это его жизнь, позволь ему совершать ошибки, поранить палец, даже сломать где-то ногу, не приведи бог, конечно,- перекрестился он.- Не бери на себя все подряд – ты не выдержишь, никто бы не выдержал. Возьми лишь самое главное.

-Что? Я же не протягивала ему презерватив, когда он встречался с Лизой, я только была рядом и я видела, что она с ним что-то делает, он менялся под ее влиянием. Я не говорю о том, что мне категорически не нравятся все его пассии – да ради бога, если так, это его жизнь, его право, в конце концов, это действительно не мое дело, но некоторые вещи для него слишком опасны.

-Бомбы?

-И это тоже, но больше все-таки Гайд и такие как Лиза или Джек. И знаешь, что я скажу, мне наплевать, что будет, но когда явится Китс, я его на куски порву, змею подколодную.

-Ханта?- удивился Нельсон.

-Нет, Китса.

-А кто такой Китс?

-Понятия не имею кто он, но он мне не нравится. Он такой же как эта Лиза или Джек Харнс, только намного опаснее.

-И ты знаешь, что он придет и что он опаснее?- уточнил Нельсон.

-Моя работа – все знать. Я слишком много знаю, а иногда я устаю сама от себя и от того, что творится вокруг. Да в конце-то концов, - вскрикнула она, глядя в телевизор,- это-то тут причем?

-Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do

Please believe me - every word I say is true

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you… - пел Брайан Адамс, играя на гитаре.

-Не то время и не то место, спасибо,- зарычала Саманта.- Нельсон, они там окончательно решили меня довести до самоубийства?!- обратилась она к мужчине. Стоявшие около стойки мужчины зашептались.

-Э… звезда, о чем ты?- осторожно спросил Нельсон. – Тебе не нравится песня? Сегодня день музыки, весь день крутят романтические песни.

-How deep is your love

How deep is your love

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breakin' us down

When they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

I believe in you

You know the door to my very soul

You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour

You're my saviour when I fall

And you may not think I care for you

When you know down inside that I really do

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love…- пели популярные братья на сцене в телевизоре. Ничего неестественного, все в пределах семидесятых.

Саманта поежилась. Господи, как же это все надоело! Это не Гайд, это уже что-то другое, странно, что Сэм никак не отреагировал. Это крутят на какой-то иной волне или у нее в самом деле крыша уехала в теплые края?

-Не нравится романтика, детка? – подошел к ней Хант.

Джонс закатила глаза и медленно вдохнула.

-Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? – повернулась она к удивленному мужчине.

-Я? Даже не думал. Чего ты опять бесишься? Нельсон, еще пива и колоду карт.

Бармен подал требуемое и кинул быстрый взгляд на побелевшую девушку, развернувшуюся к телевизору.

-Да что ж это такое?!- застонала она.

-Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything i do - i do it for you… - проникновенно пел Адамс.

-Сволочи,- захныкала Саманта.- Обязательно бить по больному, да?

-Это карты, а не стриптиз,- поморщился Хант.- Нечего так реагировать.

-Нельсон, мне бутылку,- Саманта дрожащей рукой потерла лоб.- Мне нужно сесть, или я кого-нибудь убью.

-Только не в моем пабе, крошка,- заявил Хант, кивнув бармену и взглядом согнав из-за углового столика троих мужчин. Джонс, даже не глядя на него, взяла бутылку, уселась за столик, налила себе и взглянула в телевизор.

-There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way…

-Ну, конечно,- кисло сообщила девушка телевизору.

-Джонс, играешь?- Хант примостился за соседний столик и поманил Рея, Криса и Сэма.

-Нет,- коротко бросила она.

-Я тоже не буду,- подошел Сэм, присаживаясь рядом с подругой.

-Хлюпик,- обиделся Хант, вставая и переходя к своему прежнему столику.

-Саманта, ты что-то видишь в телевизоре?- спросил Сэм.

-Да там всякая романтическая бредятина,- она потерла лоб и сглотнула. Перед глазами стоял только поцелуй Алекс с Хантом, повторяясь снова и снова.

-Классика вроде,- пожал плечами Сэм, отпивая пиво из своей кружки.

-О, да,- согласилась она, думая о своем.

-When it's love you give

I'll be a man of good faith.

Then in love you live.

I'll make a stand. I won't break.

I'll be the rock you can build on,

Be there when you're old,

To have and to hold.

When there's love inside

I swear I'll always be strong.

Then there's a reason why.

I'll prove to you we belong.

I'll be the wall that protects you

From the wind and the rain,

From the hurt and pain… - на экране пели уже трое. И снова про любовь. В Гайде ей дали вместо наркоты веселящего газа или просто перепутали препараты и началась какая-то странная реакция?

-Что он опять натворил?- Сэм наклонился над столом.

-Что? Кто? – не поняла Саманта.- Они просто поют.

Сэм метнул быстрый взгляд на экран.

-Нет, я не про The Bee Gees, я про Ханта. Ты поэтому сама не своя?

-Я всегда не своя, я к этому привыкла,- рассеянно ответила девушка.- А где Энни?

-Она решила пойти домой после работы. Так это Хант?

-Сэм,- Саманта оторвалась от экрана и посмотрела на друга,- не все и не всегда должно крутиться вокруг него. Не в моем мире. От его эгоизма скоро дышать станет невозможно.

-Ты мне говоришь,- с пониманием вздохнул Сэм.- Он не желает слушать никого, кто не он сам.

-Я вообще-то не об этом, хотя и об этом тоже можно,- Саманта отпила еще.- Да ну к черту все проблемы, хочу напиться, тем более все равно я плачу. Нельсон, мне еще бутылку вина, а моему другу большу-у-ую бутылку виски!- приказала она.- Остальным – что угодно и отстаньте все от меня.

-Что будем праздновать?- поинтересовался Сэм, решив не возражать.

-Понятия не имею,- она обняла его.- Жизнь, любовь, свадьбы… что там еще можно?

-Эм… за твое возвращение?

-И за это тоже можно,- она проглотила остаток вина в бокале и налила себе еще.

-Вино,- Нельсон поставил две бутылки на стол,- и виски.

-Вот, - она протянула конверт,- отсчитаешь, сколько там будет нужно, а остальное оставь себе. Не хватит, потом заеду и отдам, хорошо?

-Конечно, звезда,- он кинул быстрый взгляд на Ханта, наблюдавшего за парой в углу.

-Кстати, Сэм, что скажешь насчет Брайана Адамса? – Саманта наклонилась к уху друга.- Я его обожаю…

-Ой, мне еще вот эта нравится,- Саманта залпом проглотила вино. Они методично надирались до тех пор, пока не стало абсолютно на все и всех наплевать – был кто в пабе или нет. Телевизор мягко мурлыкал романтическую чепуху семидесятых, а пара за угловым столиком болтала о своем, изредка смеялась и напевала песни, знать которые могли только двое. - There was this girl I used to see

Down on 42nd street

She'd walk by on her way to work

And make the air smell so sweet…

-I used to sit in a coffee shop

Sometimes I'd have a cup

And when she'd go by

She'd light up the sky

Like the sun coming up,- подхватил Сэм.

Куплет пели в два голоса, громко, забыв про то, что паб почти опустел, только за одним столиком за ними пристально наблюдают три пары глаз, отложив игру в карты.

-It's just another east side story

Everybody's got a tale to tell

And like a hundred guys before me

I fell under her spell… - Саманта засмеялась, пока Сэм начал новый куплет.

Дверь паба открылась и на пороге появилась симпатичная молодая женщина лет тридцати в модной юбке, цветастой блузке, на каблуках и в кофточке. Парочка в углу не обратила на нее внимания, зато поднялся с места Хант.

-Джин,- кокетливо произнесла она, стрельнув глазами в сторону мужчины,- привет. Мы можем поговорить?

-Можем. Пошли, выйдем, а то тут не паб, а консерватория,- он бросил неодобрительный взгляд на детективов, плавно перешедших на Элтона Джона и Линн Раймс.

-I am here to tell you we can never meet again, - начал Сэм, подхватив Саманту и потащив ее танцевать, даже не заметив Ханта и его подружку.

-Думаешь?..- многозначительно ткнул в бок Рея Крис, кивнув на танцующую и поющую пару.

-Готов поспорить,- Рей сунул в рот сигарету.- Картрайт даже пикнуть не сможет против Джонс, зато Тайлеру завтра влетит даже за то, что он не вовремя чихнет.

-Думаешь, у них это серьезно?- Крис подпер кулаком подбородок.- Все-таки красиво поют.

-Они же из Гайда, вот и спелись, как говорит шеф,- усмехнулся Рей.

-Is it written in the stars

Are we paying for some crime

Is that all that we are good for

Just a stretch of mortal time.

Is this God's experiment

In which we have no say

In which we're given paradise

But only for a day…- в полный голос пели двое.

Ни Крис, ни Рей, ни Нельсон слов не знали, как не имели представления, откуда вообще могла взяться такая песня, но все трое слушали так, как будто от этого зависела их жизнь.

Несмотря на алкогольное опьянение, девушка двигалась уверенно, когда мужчина вел ее в неторопливом ритме. Глаза в глаза, потому что мир может подождать – никуда он не денется, а все, что есть между ними двумя, это песня как откровение.

Они даже не заметили, как двери паба снова открылись и та девушка с Хантом вошли в паб.

-Возможно, в этом мире ты всего лишь человек, но для кого-то ты — целый мир,- услышала Саманта ее взволнованный голос.

-Ницше?- поинтересовался Хант, усаживая свою спутницу за свободный столик – садиться за тот, где сидели Крис и Рей, оба мерно покачиваясь под незнакомый ритм песни, не было смысла.

-Не знаю, - отмахнулась красотка,- но я говорю тебе…

-О, я вспомнила еще одну!- Саманта похлопала партнера по плечам.- To really love a woman

To understand her -

You got to know her deep inside

Hear every thought - see every dream

And give her wings - when she wants to fly

Then when you find yourself

Lying helpless in her arms

You know

You really love a woman…

-Твою мать,- прошептал Хант.

-Джин, так не может дальше продолжаться!- едва ли не в отчаянии вскрикнула его спутница.

-When you love a woman

You tell her that she's really wanted…- подхватил Сэм, кружа подругу.

-Черт подери, как красиво!- заслушался Крис, обняв Рея за плечо. Тот даже не заметил жеста, продолжая слушать песню.

-When you love a woman

You tell her that she's the one

she needs somebody to tell her that

It's going to last forever

So tell me have you ever really -

Really really ever loved a woman?- продолжил Сэм.

-Джин, пожалуйста!- буквально взмолилась спутница Ханта, вцепившись в его руку.- Джин, ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

-Да тише вы там!- шикнул на нее Рей, даже не поняв, что рядом с девушкой сидит очень раздраженный шеф.

-Я как будто умер и попал в рай,- мечтательно выдохнул Крис.

Нельсон взглянул на Ханта и только развел руками, отвечая на его немой вопрос.

-To really love a woman

Let her hold you - 'til you know

How she needs to be touched…- запела Саманта, глядя на Сэма.

-Черт побери, Джин!- громко закричала девушка в кофточке, вскакивая.- Они правы! – она махнула рукой в сторону пары,- ты просто бессердечный, эгоистичный, самовлюбленный мерзавец! – она замахнулась и дала мужчине пощечину, после чего залилась слезами и выбежала из паба. Хант стерпел оскорбление, потер щеку и глубоко вздохнул, мрачно поглядывая то на парочку соловьев, то на совершенно разомлевших Криса и Рея. Терпение подходило к точке наивысшего кипения и наконец выплеснулось.

-Так, пташки! – рявкнул он на весь паб.- Эй, птички!

Крис с Реем вздрогнули, пришли в себя, быстро отцепившись друг от друга, а пара перед стойкой недоуменно обернулась на шум.

-«Возможно, в этом мире ты всего лишь человек... Но для кого-то ты — целый мир»,- процитировала Саманта. - Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес, а твоя подружка – дура набитая, хоть это и не мое дело. Прости, шеф,- добавила она, хихикая.

-Вы оба насосались как два барана на водопое,- продолжал бушевать Хант.- Хватит горланить всякую хрень, пора по домам!

-А мне понравилось,- встрял Крис, тут же стушевавшись.

-А тебе вообще кто разрешил открыть рот?- тут же накинулся на него Хант. – Эй, голубки, а ну расцепились! – приказал он продолжающим обниматься детективам.

-Сэм, пошли на улицу,- предложила Саманта.

-Пошли,- согласился тот.- Всем пока!

Саманта потащила его в двери, забыв про существование прочих уже через секунду.

-Эм… мистер Хант, - помахал рукой Нельсон.

-Что?- совершенно иным, более спокойным тоном спросил тот.

-Передайте это леди,- он протянул конверт.- Это сдача.

-Хорошо, передам,- Хант принял конверт, сунул его во внутренний карман пиджака, зыркнул глазами на быстро вскочивших Криса и Рея и вышел.

Ночь была теплая, тихая, такая, что ставшая тихой на улице песня лилась как мед на бархат.

-You got to give her some faith -

Hold her tight

A little tenderness -

Have got to treat her right

She will be there for you

Taking good care of you

You really have got to love your woman

And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,

You know you really love a woman,- Сэм закончил петь и поцеловал руку улыбающейся девушки.

-Спасибо,- она коснулась щеки мужчины ладонью и поцеловала его в уголок губ.

-Эй! – одернул их Хант.- Тайлер, я не позволю своим детективам заниматься развратом на своем участке!

-Это всего лишь пение дуэтом,- улыбка девушки погасла.- Что опять тебе не нравится?

-Мне все не нравится, - заявил тот.- Но больше всего мне не нравится шум на улице, когда все уже спят. Марш в машину и поехали по домам!

-Я на своем,- Саманта отпустила друга и, пошатываясь, пошла к байку.

-Ты спятила?- еще громче возмутился Хант.- Ты пьяна в стельку!

-Не в стельку и я могу вести своего малыша в каком угодно состоянии,- начала препираться Саманта.

-Э… шеф, босс… мэм… мы по домам,- сообщил Крис, выходя из паба.

-Им некогда,- Рей дернул его за рукав, выйдя следом.- Пошли.

-Я сказал в машину, женщина!- повысил голос Хант, проигнорировав обоих.

-От-ва-ли!- отчеканила Джонс, показав ему фигуру из пальцев.

-Сэмми, но он в чем-то прав,- Сэм рухнул на переднее сидение Кортины.

Девушка махнула рукой и скрылась за углом паба, где стоял байк. Хант думал ровно секунду, прежде чем повернул следом и перехватил ее за руку.

-Ты хоть соображаешь, что ты доедешь до первого столба и врежешься?- спросил он.

-Можно подумать, тебе есть до этого дело,- равнодушно бросила она, пробуя отцепиться от него.- Ах прости, я запачкаю тротуар!- съязвила она, пытаясь сделать хоть шаг в сторону.

-Какого черта ты творишь?- он дернул ее на себя и она, охнув, упала на его грудь, вцепившись в лацканы его пиджака.- Жить надоело?

-А вот это не твое дело,- она помахала пальцем перед его носом.- Это соверше-е-енно не твое дело, это только мое дело и ничье больше. И не смей меня удерживать, потому что я тебя вот прямо сейчас так си-и-ильно ненавижу… Уф-ф-ф… не стоило так пить,- она покачнулась, схватившись за голову.

-Загадишь мне машину – заставлю отчищать,- предупредил Хант, приседая и перебрасывая девушку через плечо, удерживая ее за задницу.

-Пусти меня, придурок!- взвизгнула она, молотя его по спине кулаками.- Опусти меня сейчас же!

-Не дергайся,- спокойно ответил он, довольно чувствительно шлепнув ее по ягодице. Когда же она послушно затихла, перейдя на невразумительные ворчания, он добавил:- В следующий раз буду пороть тебя, когда ты снова начнешь скандалить.

Сэм открыл заднюю дверь, не выходя из машины.

Сгрузив поклажу на сидение, обойдя машину и сев на водительское место, Хант тронул Кортину.

-И чтоб ты знал,- сообщили сзади,- я живу у Алана. А ты – говнюк! – добавила она через какое-то время.

-А ты просто глупая девчонка,- ответил ей Хант.

-Шеф,- поморщился Сэм.

-Она первая начала,- невозмутимо сообщил тот.

Сэм не хотел оставлять эту сумасшедшую парочку вдвоем, когда Кортина подъехала к его дому и Хант приказал ему выметаться, но его, похоже, спрашивать не собирались.

Хлопнула дверь, машина коротко взревела и унеслась вперед. Сэм побрел домой, стараясь понять, что вдруг нашло на Саманту, если она отчаянно захотела напиться, что на Ханта, если он взбесился на ровном месте, и что на них обоих, если они никак не могли решить все свои проблемы, просто поговорив.

-Мне, блин, везет как утопленнику,- заворчал Джин, стоило только Тайлеру выйти.- Из всех женщин мира именно в мой отдел прислали красивую, смелую, но чокнутую девчонку, которая даже пить толком не умеет.

-Спасибо, если это был комплимент,- раздался голос с заднего сидения.

Джин от испуга чуть не подпрыгнул, еле справившись с управлением.

-Джонс, твою мать через колено, прекрати меня пугать!

-Даже не думала, и учти, у меня болит зад, я страшно зла и очень оскорблена,- снова сообщили сзади.- Возможно даже, я тебе отомщу, когда мне станет получше. Обязательно было так сильно меня лупить?

-Я только погладил,- отозвался Джин.- Не надо было выводить меня из себя.

-Кто бы говорил,- проворчала Саманта.- Ладно,- начала она погромче,- не желаешь защиты – как хочешь, но из нас двоих только я похожа на Грейс Келли. Даже не надейся, что я отдам тебя на корм таким как Лиза или Джек.

-Из нас двоих? Я мужик, а не чертова баба! Причем тут Лиза и Джек?

-Не строй из себя идиота, тебе не идет,- раздраженно перебила Саманта.- Лиза имела на тебя какое-то весьма сильное и негативное влияние, иначе ты бы не стал на меня бросаться.

-Опять ты ворошишь прошлое,- заворчал теперь он.- Это обязательно?

-Прошлое определяет будущее, шеф. Лиза – это верхушка айсберга, Джек – едва ли край соприкосновения с водой. Это пешки, а фигура потяжелее появится потом, и вот тогда последствия игры с ней, а вернее с ним будут ужасающи.

-Откуда ты это все знаешь? Меня уже достали твои фантазии!

-Повторяю,- рявкнула она, поднимаясь рывком и вцепляясь в его кресло,- не зли меня! И не строй из себя идиота, Джин, когда речь идет о твоей судьбе и жизни твоих людей.

Машина остановилась и мужчина обернулся назад.

-С каких это пор ты решила, что тебе позволено повышать на меня голос?

-С давних, как только увидела тебя перед собой, а теперь заткнись и выслушай. Потом делай, что хочешь, но ты будешь сидеть тихо и слушать, что я буду говорить. Мне плевать, сколько правил я нарушу, если скажу, что будет, и мне плевать вообще на всех твоих баб, включая твою драгоценную Алекс.

-Что?

-Хочешь рисковать – рискуй, но ты сам знаешь, что Гайд – это одно, а такие как Джек – другое. Это мрази, они причиняют людям страдания. И хоть я и не знаю, кто они, я на себе испытала, что они могут.

-Что?

-Не хочешь защиты от нападений, от бандитов, от бомб – не надо, хорошо. Твоя жизнь – твои правила, но хочешь ты того или нет, когда явится очередной выродок, я буду рядом и сверну ему шею, если дотянусь. Если не дотянусь, черт с ним, разнесу из пистолета его голову. Если и так не получится, постараюсь нейтрализовать каким угодно способом, но он тебя не получит. Ни тебя, ни парней, ни девушек – никого из команды.

-Это все?

-Если тебе интересно, мой желудок хочет познакомиться с машиной.

-Даже не вздумай! – кажется, он испугался этого даже больше того, что она сказала.

-Тогда не веди как бабуин,- она опрокинулась обратно.

-Ты там как?- осторожно спросил он.

-Хреново во всех отношениях, если тебе и это интересно,- совершенно пустым голосом ответила Саманта.- Ты вообще собираешься ехать или мне выходить?

Джин тронул машину.

-Джонс, я тебя не…

-У меня снова потеря памяти, я осталась, как я хотела, но я все равно в подвешенном состоянии и я не знаю, как мне отсюда выбраться.

-Ты лежишь, если что.

-Ой, ну спасибо, Шерлок, я бы не догадалась без тебя! Я потеряла что-то очень важное что-то личное…

-Совесть, надеюсь?

-Скажешь еще и про девственность - получишь по голове.

-Я тебя засуну в багажник.

-Я тебя собью с ног и отпинаю.

-Так Джонс, а ну живо прекратила!- не выдержал он.- Я тебе не подружка, а твой шеф, так что прикусила язычок или я вышвырну тебя прямо на дороге.

-Валяй, - равнодушно вздохнула она.- Ты это постоянно делаешь, мне не привыкать.

От такого заявления он снова остановил машину и развернулся назад всем телом.

-Что опять не слава богу?

Она не ответила, закрыв лицо ладонями и мелко вздрагивая.

-Джонс? Саманта?

-Он бросил меня,- едва слышно всхлипнула девушка.- Он больше не приходит, а я даже не знаю, почему.

-Кто бросил?- не понял Джин. – Джонси, ну что ты за человек такой мокрый?

-Он всегда был рядом, всегда помогал, а теперь он просто исчез.

-Да кто он?!

-Что я сделала не так? Я должна была уехать, он же понимал, но я осталась, а он так и не пришел. Господи, как же ты мне нужен!- тихо заскулила она.- Почему ты оставил меня, Джин?

-Я?- так же тихо спросил Джин. – Я не оставлял тебя, ты сама сбежала, ты постоянно убегаешь.

-Не бросай меня, ну пожалуйста!- снова тихо всхлипнула Саманта.- Я этого не переживу.

-Я не… - растерялся Джин. – Детка, ты просто пьяна.

-Почему Алекс? Почему именно она, а не я? Ну почему она?

-Да кто такая Алекс? Я даже не понимаю, о ч…

-Вся эта работа, все эти отношения, даже расследование – это ей. Я знаю уже сейчас, а она только узнает, но она не Грейс Келли, хоть она и будет рядом. Почему тогда с ней, Джин?

Он нахмурился. Она обращалась к нему или к кому-то с таким же именем?

-Я ни черта не понял, принцесса, я даже не знаю, кто такая эта Алекс, что там она будет делать и мне наплевать на все это. Просто полежи там, я сейчас доеду до твоего дома, а потом мы поднимемся к тебе и ты ляжешь баиньки, а утром у тебя будет грандиозное похмелье, потому что ты гребаная трезвенница и не умеешь пить.

-Зачем ты мне все показывал?- застонала Саманта.- Ты сам нашел меня, ты был рядом, почему же ты оставил меня сейчас? Она предаст, я – нет. Ну где же ты? Друг, ты мне нужен, ты мне очень нужен!

Друг… Джонс никогда так не называла его, понял Джин. Она просила не его, а кого-то другого. Она даже по дороге в больницу, когда ее ранили, просила помочь другого.

Кортина остановилась около дома – не слишком далеко от управления, если подумать.

-Ладно, Грейс, иди сюда,- Джин вытащил ее и поставил на землю, запирая машину.- У-у-у, детка, да ты просто сказочно надралась!- сказал он, глядя на девушку.

-Ты мне нужен,- с отчаянием прошептала она, глядя на землю и цепляясь за руку мужчины.

-Все мы кому-то нужны, принцесса,- он поднял ее на руки.- И ты кому-то нужна, даже очень нужна. Вот просто очень-очень-очень нужна.

-Тебе?- она обняла его за шею и ткнулась носом в его плечо.

-Ты же мой детектив,- на душе заскребли кошки. Надо же лезть в душу именно ей и именно в таком состоянии! Чисто божье наказание, не иначе.

-Может ты всего лишь человек, но ты – целый мир,- ее рука ослабила хватку на его шее, когда он отпирал дверь одной рукой.- Ты – это мир, Джин,- прошептала она, засыпая.

Он не ответил, поудобнее обхватывая ее, занося в квартиру и сгружая на диван. Кое-как вытащив из-под нее плед, он укутал спящую девушку и сел рядом на пол.

Джонс – это кошмар всей его жизни. И Тайлера-то много, а тут сразу двое и оба чокнутые, но все-таки у этой цыпы в голове настоящая каша. Как она только живет! Трудно найти человека, настолько заблудившегося в собственных мозгах, чем эта девчонка. Сэм хоть как-то поддается контролю и обучению, но только не Джонс.

Джин достал фляжку и сделал глоток.

Грейс Келли, не Грейс Келли… но когда Джонс вдруг пропала, Джин почувствовал примерно то же самое, что и шериф Кейн, когда он остался совсем один.

Рука спящей девушки опустилась на его плечо – он повернул голову, взглянув на нее. Она хмурилась, как будто почувствовала его мысли. Странная она, со всем этим героизмом и прочим. Кому и для чего она хочет что-то доказывать? Они прошли вместе достаточно много, чтобы уже перестать постоянно дергаться по любому поводу.

Рука на его плече поскребла пальцами.

Ладно, пора уже домой.

Джин поднялся и покинул квартиру.


	114. Chapter 114

Голова болела зверски, а во рту как будто ночевала вся конная полиция Ее Величества вместе со всадниками. Саманта приоткрыла один глаз ровно в семь утра, как будто внутри сработал звоночек. Впервые за очень долгое время она спала без снов. То есть почти без снов, если не считать настойчивой трансляции кадров из старого вестерна, где главную роль почему-то играл Джин Хант. В целом, можно было бы считать это очередным бредом, если не знать что автор этого бреда где-то рядом. Автора хотелось чем-нибудь стукнуть, чтобы он прекратил трансляцию. Она без всяких барабанов даже во сне поняла, что Джин рядом, нашарила что-то теплое и погладила его. Трансляция прервалась, сменившись очередным романтично-порнографичным фильмом опять же с участием его и ее как и раньше. Саманта глубоко вздохнула во сне. Почему не научно-популярные передачи по исследованию космоса или глубин океана? Почему не клипы Шакиры или Мадонны?

Память возвращалась медленно, она уже вспомнила про Алекс, про то, почему вообще думала про это, почему ее это беспокоило. Он целовал ее – вот причина. Он танцевал с ней – бережно, он целовал ее – сам, первый, черт бы его подрал, причем тоже нежно. Но почему? Почему Алекс он так выделил, а Саманту нет? Разве Алекс может хоть что-то, помимо того, чтобы ярко краситься, вертеть задом и делать умное лицо, даже не веря в этот мир? Она же хочет постоянно вернуться домой к дочери, а Саманта наоборот, постоянно хочет остаться. Алекс ни черта не умеет, она даже драться не может, постоянно ходит на каблуках, напропалую флиртует с Хантом, а он ей подыгрывает и даже отвечает!

Почему он не отвечает ей, Саманте Тайлер-Джонс? Она сильнее, она знает очень многое, она многое умеет… она хоть и не святая, зато тоже чего-то стоит. И она может чувствовать и видеть то, что никакой Алекс даже во сне не приснится. Да Джонс уже знает про Алекс столько, сколько она сама о себе не знает! Но почему тогда Джин носится с ней как с писаной торбой и нянчится как с ребенком? Из-за ее женственности? Из-за ее материнства? Из-за чего вообще? Он не может хотеть эту куклу с тенями для век до бровей!

Но он хочет… и он останется с ней…

Саманта открыла второй глаз и медленно села. Голова трещала так, как будто внутри с противным скрежетом водили мокрыми пальцами по воздушным шарикам. Надо же было так напиться! И, о проклятье, она помнит все, что говорила, делала и думала, даже будучи в бессознательном состоянии. Вот оно, проклятье памяти!

Она говорила шефу про Китса и Алекс! Твою же мать… ой, не-не-не… ВОТ ДЕРЬМО!

На то, чтобы привести себя в форму ушел целый час – минут десять, чтобы нормализовать состояние во рту до приемлемого, еще полчаса, чтобы освежить голову под ледяной водой и немного обсохнуть, остальное время было потрачено на тщетную борьбу с головной болью. Поскольку таблеток в доме не было, деньги от Рэтбона тоже куда-то пропали, нужно было что-то решать на ходу. Хуже всего было то, что она совершенно не помнила, где ее одежда, обувь и что она вообще делает в доме погибшего любовника. Ладно, пусть квартира, пусть даже одежда с обувью – это все ерунда, но почему, черт подери, при всех ее способностях по общению с душами, ей не дано лечить собственное похмелье?!

Еще час ушел на то, чтобы забрести в ближайший магазин женской одежды, вскрыть его и взять все необходимое. Она не раз так делала, это нормально, хотя еще никогда не приходилось слишком явно взламывать замки. В конце концов, плевать на правила – у нее тоже есть возможности делать то, что она хочет, как… Так и не вспомнив как кто именно, Джонс медленно побрела к управлению. Желудок ныл, печень совершенно не желала справляться с явным отравлением, а голова выла, гудела, стреляла как живая.

Кортина с грохочущей музыкой внутри затормозила прямо около нее с ювелирной точностью.

-Джонс, живо в машину!- рявкнул Хант.

-Шеф, я тебя умоляю, не кричи,- застонала она, медленно пускаясь на заднее сиденье.

-Доброе утро, Саманта,- обернулся к ней Сэм.- Голова болит?

-Доброе и зверски. Яду мне!- снова застонала она, падая на все сидение.

-Паршиво выглядишь, кстати,- сообщил Хант, сделав грохочущий рок потише.- Сменила штукатурку?

-Шеф имеет в виду макияж,- перевел Сэм.- Ты ненаблюдателен, у нее новая прическа. Русская красавица?- кивнул он на ее косу.

-Лара Крофт,- выдохнула жертва алкоголя.- Я выгляжу лучше, чем в день похорон.

-Чьих?- не понял Хант.

Колкость успела задержаться на языке, хотя так и подмывало отпустить шпильку.

-Собственных,- вместо этого ответила Саманта.- Куда мы вообще несемся с такой скоростью, что я вижу каждую кишечную ворсинку у себя внутри?

-Найден труп одной из манекенщиц на Пиккадилли,- Хант перебросил назад фляжку.- Не вздумай пить много – это чистый солод,- предупредил он.

-Смерти моей желаешь?- девушка лишь чудом поймала тяжелую фляжку и едва села, чтобы отпить, тут же закашлявшись.- Господи, как это можно пить?!

-Со смаком,- обиделся Хант.- Верни сюда.

Сэм принял фляжку от подруги и передал шефу.

-Так что там с трупом не так?- головная боль чуть притупилась и даже жить стало чуть веселее.

-С трупом как раз-то все так, лежит себе тихонько, а меня чуть эти чертовы шмоточники с потрохами не сожрали,- отозвался Хант.

-Модельеры, ты хотел сказать?- уточнил Сэм.

-С какой стати? – удивилась Саманта.- Не слышала, чтобы Твигги вдруг да померла.

-Саманта!- едва не перекрестился Сэм.

-В пятницу показ мод на Маркет стрит, крутая тусовка, большие шишки, очень большие деньги, короче, организаторы желают мой труп на подносе, если ситуация не прояснится,- подвел итог Хант, подруливая к месту.- Быстренько опрашиваем свидетелей, разбираем дело и валим к чертовой матери от этой толпы баб,- распорядился он, выходя из машины.- Крис, Рей, что удалось найти?

-Тело,- прямолинейно ответил Крис, жуя жвачку.- Доброе утро, шеф, бос, мэм.

-Шеф, я допросил цыпу, которая нашла тело,- доложил Рей, кивая на группу женщин, утешающих рыдающую навзрыд девушку.- Дело дрянь.

-Знаю,- Хант подошел поближе, разглядывая тело на траве.- Прессы нет?

-Инспектор Хант, как Вы можете прокомментировать данное событие?- выкрикнул женский голос из толпы за ограждением.- Инспектор Хант!

-Помяни черта,- огрызнулся Хант.- Рей, где криминалисты?

-Едут, шеф.

-Судя по положению тела, она упала,- Сэм нагнулся поближе.

-Да, спасибо, сразу стало просто,- окрысился Хант.- Просто упала и умерла?

-Да не ори, господи же боже,- поморщилась Саманта, снимая солнечные очки. Яркое солнце ударило по глазам и вызвало новую порцию головной боли.- Это модели, а значит, анорексички, наркоманки, алкоголички, словом, полный набор симптомов плюс возможная подработка проституцией. Видимых следов удушения или изнасилования нет, значит, она просто умерла от диет и высоких каблуков,- она кивнула на модные туфли с ремешками.

Рей с подозрением оглядел тело, перевел взгляд на саму Джонс и пожал плечами.

-И чего цыпы бредят модой?

-Не знаю,- вдруг раздраженно ответила Саманта.- Вон идет красотка, у нее и спроси!- она махнула рукой на приближающуюся к ограждению моложавую блондинку, при виде которой Хант и Рей чуть ли не в стойку встали.

-Ну, началось,- вздохнул Сэм.

Дамочка решительно отстранила полицейского, преградившего ей путь, нагнулась под ограждением и взяла курс на Ханта.

-Э, мэм, Вы бы не могли отойти за ограждение?- вежливо начал Сэм но и на него обратили внимания не больше, чем на того парня, через которого прошли как через паутину.- Мэм, сюда нельзя!

-Инспектор,- без переходов начала дамочка,- убита моя лучшая манекенщица! Немедленно найдите и арестуйте убийцу!- приказала она.

Саманта, присевшая рядом с трупом и изучавшая его как только можно, подняла голову. Ну, сейчас точно начнется.

-Леди, давайте без лишних эмоций,- попросил Хант.- Вы, собственно, кто?

-Я, собственно, Амелия Страттон, распорядитель и устроитель показа и я требую оградить моих девушек от этого сумасшедшего маньяка!- заявила дамочка.

-Маньяка?- уточнил Сэм.- Вы знаете, кто убил… э…

-Саманту Престон,- ледяным тоном помогла Страттон.- Сэмми была лучшей девушкой, она должна была стать звездой коллекции, вы хоть понимаете, что я просто не найду вторую за такое короткое время?

-Можно подумать, люди будут смотреть на вешалок, а не на платья,- пробормотала Джонс, поднявшись.

-Мне очень жаль, миссис Страттон,- сообщил Хант.- Я уверяю Вас, что приложу все усилия…

-Я мисс,- еще холоднее поправила Амелия.- Девушки напуганы, отказываются работать, им угрожают…

-Кто именно?- снова спросил Сэм.

-Если бы я знала, Сэмми была бы жива,- она судорожно вдохнула воздух.- Оградите моих девушек от всякого рода стрессов, инспектор. Вы себе не представляете, сколько сил и денег сложено в этот показ. Это благотворительность, сэр, сбор средств для помощи детям, а девушки слишком напуганы, они отказываются выходить на работу. Это же катастрофа!

-Мисс Престон употребляла наркотики, мисс Страттон?- спросил Сэм, записывая сведения в блокнот.

-Нет!- вскрикнула та.- Как Вы можете такое спрашивать? Мои девушки соблюдают здоровый образ жизни, не то, что эти хиппи.

-Простите, мэм, так что Вы там говорили про маньяка? – напомнил Хант с премилым выражением лица, в то время как Рей не сводил глаз с глубокого декольте дамы.- Были звонки, угрозы?

-Сэмми говорила, что ей кто-то дарил цветы, конфеты… Мы все думали, что это поклонник. Вы знаете, она очень красивая девушка.

-А вчера или сегодня подарки были? – спросил Сэм.

-Нет. Ни вчера, ни сегодня,- покачала головой Амелия.- Боже мой, бедная девочка!- железная выдержка дамы слетела как легкая вуаль и она зарыдала.- Боже мой, боже мой!

-Модельный бизнес,- снова тихо фыркнула Джонс.- Шеф, если не против, я дождусь криминалистов и поеду в морг, а ты… проверь там все,- она закатила глаза.

-Валяй,- даже не повернулся к ней тот.- Мэм, позвольте осмотреть место показа…

Джонс глубоко вздохнула – ну чисто кобели вокруг течной суки.

-Сэм, - она махнула рукой,- лично я за несчастный случай или банальную бабскую ревность в этой среде, но он наверняка будет искать кого угодно, лишь бы угодить этой красотке.

-Думаешь, передозировка?- он сделал пометку.

-Для мышц, для общего тонуса, плюс наверняка алкоголь. Топ-модели обычно сидят на жестких диетах. Там огромная конкуренция, ты же должен понимать.

-Это семидесятые,- напомнил он.

-А это мертвая модель для модного показа.

-А что если она жертва конкуренции?- предположил он.

-Отработай все версии, пообщайся с девочками, но вряд ли они будут говорить про наркотики или что-то такое.

-А ты почему не хочешь ехать?- не понял он.

Она отвернулась.

-Знаешь, я как-то подзабыла, как там правильно осматривать тело, как работают криминалисты, так что хочу обновить знания. Ты против?

-Нет. Шеф же разрешил. Тогда встретимся в морге.

Шеф уже окружил Страттон таким вниманием, что смотреть было тошно, Саманта даже поморщилась.

-Мне еще только тезки недоставало для полного счастья,- она глубоко вздохнула она, глядя на мертвую девушку – красивая, пожалуй, даже очень красивая: длинные темные волосы, чувственные губы, изящные руки и бесконечные ноги. Эта Страттон действительно подобрала себе красотку в качестве любимицы.

-Мэм? Позвольте, мэм,- к ней подошли двое людей с чемоданчиками.

А вот и криминалисты.

-А между пальцев ног?

-Ничего.

-А в паховой области?

-Пусто, мисс.

-А под коленями тоже ничего?

-Все совершенно чисто.

-Хорошо, тогда меня интересует содержимое ее желудка, Стюарт. Не может быть, чтобы сердце просто остановилось, если Вы говорите, что она здоровее всех здоровых.

-Я обязательно изучу ее внутренности, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, но уверяю Вас, девушка умерла своей смертью.

-То есть не кокаин, не клей на пятках, не кнопка в трусах, не алкоголь, а просто остановка сердца у здоровой девушки? Может, излишняя худоба или, скажем, какие-то токсические вещества?

-Я отправил анализы крови и слюны в лабораторию, но я бы не сказал, что смерть от инфаркта так уж редка.

-В этом бизнесе она куда как часта, Стюарт. Там крутятся большие деньги, большие связи и там конкуренция – что на золотых приисках.

-Вы знаете так много?

-Э… нет. Конечно, нет. Смотрела передачи по кабельному, просто запомнила кое-что.

-По кабельному?

-Э… не важно. Я подожду в коридоре результаты вскрытия.

Саманта ушла в коридор и села на скамейку.

Быть такого не может, чтобы ее тезка была чиста как ангела, но примерно в таком же состоянии где-то в лучшем из миров. Джонс предлагала версии об уколе – след от иглы обязательно должен был бы где-то обнаружиться, но его не было ни на конечностях, ни даже между пальцами, ни тем более в волосах. Ротовая полость чистая, инородных предметов в гортани нет, но тело пролежало на улице около шести часов, то есть девушка умерла после полуночи, причем умерла довольно быстро – вот она идет, а вот хватается за горло, но тут же падает и бац - остановка сердца.

Не укус ядовитого паука, не пары ртути или цианид – просто сердце вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решило перестать биться у совершенно здоровой молодой девушки.

Через три часа прибыла команда, шумно споря о чем-то.

-А я тебе говорю, что Джин Джини никогда не ошибается, тем более что ты это уже видел не раз. Детка, чего опять киснешь?- на одной ноте выпалил Хант, заметив сидящую на скамейке девушку с таким видом, как будто она пыталась проделать в стене дыру взглядом.

-Ничего,- ровно ответила она, сжимая в руке заключение патологоанатома.- Вообще ничего. Инфаркт миокарда. Бред, ей-богу!

-Погоди, то есть она просто дышала, а потом вдруг нет?- Хант забрал документы и быстро пролистал.- Черт, почему нельзя писать нормальным языком?

-Дай мне,- Сэм отобрал листки и вчитался.- Все показатели в норме, масса тела, желудок… внешний осмотр… А что по крови и токсикологии?

-Стюарт пообещал, что лаборатория пришлет анализы к вечеру, но вряд ли они что-то найдут,- мертвым голосом ответила Саманта.- Ты почитай ниже.

-М-м-м… беременность две недели?!

-Здорово, да? – совсем убито покивала Саманта.- И я готова поспорить, что она не знала о беременности.

-А ты откуда знаешь?- подозрительно покосился на нее Хант.

-Слишком маленький срок, едва ощутим, хотя я в самом деле не знаю. А у вас что?

-Осмотрели помещение, - начал Сэм, не отрываясь от документов,- провели опрос среди девушек-моделей…

-Манекенщиц,- поправил Рей.

-…опросили свидетелей,- продолжил Сэм, даже не обратив на него внимания,- поспрашивали, порассматривали…

-У той рыженькой такие персики!- закатил глаза Рей, толкая Криса в бок.

-А мне понравилась темненькая,- не согласился тот.

-…но вообще-то все спокойно, если не считать общей картины паники,- закончил Сэм.- Что скажешь?

-Нужно найти ее бойфренда, что заделал ей малыша,- решил Хант.

-Хорошая идея,- согласилась Саманта задумчиво.- И все-таки что-то тут не так. Она беременна, здорова, красива, успешная модель…

-Манекенщица!- поправил Хант.

-…скоро показ, а за это заплатят, - продолжила Саманта.- И вот она идет по дороге, падает и ее сердце просто останавливается. Почему?

-Сперва останавливается сердце, потом она падает, мэм,- поправил уже Крис.

-Пусть так,- она подняла на него глаза.- Но она здоровая девушка, у нее нет проблем с сердцем – анализы этого не показали. Что тогда произошло?

Мужчины замолчали, задумавшись.

-Ее могли сильно напугать,- уже в офисе предложила Энни.

-Настолько сильно, что отказало сердце?- Саманта приподняла бровь.

-Запугивали долго и упорно,- поддержал Энни Сэм.- Настолько долго, что она просто не выдержала.

-Практически накануне показа?- засомневался Хант.

-Поддерживаю,- кивнула Саманта.- Если бы так, она бы умерла не настолько близко к показу.

-Ошибка?- развел руками Сэм.

-Сэм, отеков внутренних органов нет,- начала Саманта.- Зрачки сужены – я думала на версию с глазными каплями… ну знаешь, для красоты или может если бы у нее были проблемы со зрением, но тоже ничего. Редкий образец для подражания, тем более вы говорите, что ее все любили.

-Нет, не любили,- перебил Сэм.- Явно этого никто не сказал. Девушки были слишком напуганы из-за случившегося, но если проанализировать их поведение, я бы предположил, что одной конкуренткой меньше. Учти, это мероприятие имеет важное значение для любой модели… то есть манекенщицы. Богатые спонсоры, богатые гости…

-Стоп! По поводу спонсоров?- Саманта пощелкала пальцами, многозначительно взглянув на друга.

-Ничего такого,- понял он.- Говорили, что у нее был кто-то не особенно обеспеченный.

-Вы сейчас о чем?- ревниво поинтересовался Хант.- А нам можно поучаствовать?

-Видишь ли, шеф,- приступила Саманта,- этот бизнес построен по определенным стандартам, который не меняется… думаю, с этого времени он и не меняется. Начать карьеру можно, но в этой среде жесткая и жестокая конкуренция. Не буду говорить, что будет потом, но если коротко, то пробиться на вершины славы к большим деньгам, можно при наличии или сногсшибательных параметров и мордашки, или, что проще, имея богатого спонсора, которому девочка оказывает определенного рода услуги.

-То есть проститутке?- догадался Хант.

-Да, типа того, но с хорошей фигурой и лицом,- кивнула Саманта.- Если у Саманты Престон не было такого влиятельного покровителя, но она была действительно звездой этой тусовки, следовательно, ее могли устранить ее же конкурентки, хотя версия сырая.

-Мы видели этих дамочек, Джонс,- Хант скрестил руки на груди.- Это хорошенькие, но совершенно глупые курицы, которые от вида мыши будут визжать и падать в обморок.

-А может и не будут,- задумчиво возразил Сэм.

-Результаты из лаборатории!- сообщила Филлис, входя и передавая папку Сэму. Саманта сразу сунула нос через плечо мужчины.

-Не верю!- громко возмутилась она, скривившись.

-Токсикология чистая,- перевел Сэм.- Ни аллергической реакции, ни яда, ни токсинов – ничего. В слюне нет содержания ни одного токсического вещества. Я тоже думал про цианид,- утешил он подругу.

-Но это убийство!- снова вспылила она.- Не может молодая здоровая женщина умереть от испуга! Это ерунда!

-Но если предположить, что она узнала о беременности, что ее шантажировали?- тихо предположила Энни.

Оба детектива повернулись в ее сторону.

-Черт, не зря ты тут обитаешь,- обрадовался поддержке Хант.- Значит так, найдет ее дружка, арестуем и посадим.

-Все равно ерунда какая-то,- уже спокойнее возразила Саманта.- Если она знала о ребенке, почему тогда работала до полуночи?

-Она могла встречаться со своим парнем,- продолжила Энни,- а тот начал запугивать ее, чтобы она сделала аборт.

-Ублюдок!- довольно предсказуемо выдал Хант.- Его надо арес…

-Да погоди ты с арестом!- перебила Джонс.- Погоди, Энни, я повторю анамнез: она была молодая, сильная, совершенно здоровая молодая женщина двадцати девяти лет. Допустим, что она встречалась ночью со своим парнем, тот ее запугал до полусмерти, пригрозив… ну, скажем, рассказать о ней что-то той же Страттон. Ну и что дальше?

-Возможно, она немного выпила,- приняла правила дуэли Энни.

-Анализы на алкоголь чистые,- вставил Сэм.

-Хорошо, не алкоголь, - согласилась Энни.- Работа. Она просто устала.

-Я понимаю, работа так себе, но не до такой степени, чтобы умирать,- возразила Джонс.- Она не худышка, мышечная масса, соотношение жиров – все в норме для ее лет и роста.

-Может, это был не ее парень?- вдруг спросил Крис.

Повисла тишина.

-То есть кто-то напугал ее до сердечного приступа?- уточнил Сэм.

-Ерунда!- громко воскликнула Саманта.- Вы что, не слышите меня или не слушаете? Она была здоровой! Здо-ро-вой! Черт, да я давно уже не встречала такой здоровой женщины, чтобы не пила, не курила, не кололась, не нюхала всякую дрянь...

-…но трахалась с парнями и была беременной,- добавил Хант.- Определенно не Дева Мария.

-Да, спасибо,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Нет фактов в пользу изнасилования – тогда за каким чертом кому-то незнакомому пугать ее до смерти? Это какой же нужно задать вопрос или что нужно сказать, чтобы довести здоровую женщину до смерти?

-«Детка, я красив, ты красива, как насчет перепихнуться?» - предложил Хант.

-Неубедительно,- поморщился Сэм.- Саманта в чем-то права – если бы кто-то незнакомых хотел ее напугать, он бы полез к ней в трусы или же просто зажал рот рукой, оттащил куда-то, а потом бы изнасиловал, но на земле нет следов борьбы, поза тела такова, как будто она просто шла, а потом вдруг почувствовала себя плохо, упала и умерла. Все буквально за несколько минут.

-Я бы предположила яд, но версия не подтвердилась,- развела руками Джонс.- И я уверена, что даже когда мы допытаем ее парня, это ничего не даст.

-Мы еще не пробовали,- сообщил Хант.- Вот когда я с ним закончу, он сознается даже в разрушении Вавилонской башни и развращении Евы.

-Джин, бога ради, - поморщилась Саманта,- это не Средневековье! Так можно допытаться любого, а нам нужны зацепки и достоверные факты.

-Тогда поехали и почирикаем с этим парнем,- предложил Хант, вставая.- Адрес, имя – все есть.

Дом был многоквартирным, чего и следовало ожидать. Ничего крутого или богатого.

Кортина и белый Лотус остановились около дома, и команда, включая и Энни, вышла на улицу. Именно Саманта настояла на присутствии девушки-психолога. Однажды Энни уже помогла в расследовании с делом об изнасиловании ребенка, когда сама Джонс ослепла после автокатастрофы, так что было справедливо, что в этом запутанном деле, где Энни так же проявила себя как психолог, ее помощь была бы неоценима.

-Обойдемся без ковбойства,- попросил Сэм, вежливо постучав в дверь.

-Да?- раздалось по ту сторону двери.

-Мистер Льюис? Полиция, откройте!

-Вот увидишь, что ублюдок даже не почешется открыть,- зашептал-зашипел Хант.- Может просто выбить дверь и арестовать его?

-Погоди,- попросил Сэм.

Дверь открылась и на пороге показался заспанного вида молодой мужчина.

-Что-то случилось?- спросил он, часто моргая.

-Вы Эдвард Льюис, сэр?- Сэм предъявил жетон копа.

-Да.

-Детектив Сэм Тайлер. Скажите, Вы знали Саманту Престон?

-Да, это моя девушка, а что?- Эдвард запустил пятерню во всклокоченные волосы.

-Мы можем зайти, сэр?- все так же вежливо спросил Сэм.

-Твою подружку сегодня утром нашли мертвой, - встрял Хант.- Так что, парень, ты, похоже, крупно влип.

-Шеф!- громко осадила его Саманта.

-А теперь мы душевно поболтаем,- тот не стал дослушивать коллег, затолкал хозяина дома внутрь квартиры и зашел сам.

-П-погодите,- начал заикаться бледнеющий Эдвард.- М-мертвой? Моя Сэм мертва?

-Тело нашли около шести утра на Пиккадилли,- сообщил Сэм.- Судя по заключению патологоанатома, Саманта умерла от сердечного приступа.

-Ч-что? Невозможно! – Эдвард едва не упал, запнувшись о собственные ноги.- Сэм здорова!

-Ага, и беременна,- снова встрял Хант.- Ты был в курсе, что твоя подружка готова вязать пинетки и запасаться пеленками?

-Бере?.. – мужчина задохнулся воздухом.- Господи боже…

-Я принесу воды,- Энни быстро отошла в кухню.

-Шеф, помягче,- попросила Саманта.

-Срок небольшой,- Сэм помог мужчине сесть на диван.- Теоретически, она могла сама не знать.

-Она была беременна!- застонал Эдвард, закрывая лицо ладонями и раскачиваясь.- Сэм была беременна!

-Сэр, выпейте,- Энни протянула ему стакан с водой, но его принял Сэм.

-Эм… мистер Льюис, простите ради бога, но Вы позволите нам все осмотреть?- мягко попросила Саманта.- Мы бы хотели понять причину смерти Вашей подруги.

-Невесты!- раздался полный горя стон.- Мы хотели пожениться следующей весной!

-Думаю, он не будет против,- шепотом сообщила Джонс подруге.- Пойдем. Сэм, - коротко попросила она друга, кивнув на шефа.

Квартирка была небольшой, но чистой. Небольшая гостиная, спальня, вторая спальня и кухня. Небогато, но чисто и очень уютно как будто в пуховом одеяле.

-Миленько, да?- Саманта огляделась: картины на стенах со спокойным пейзажем, рамочки с фото – улыбающаяся Саманта и Эдвард, обнимающий ее со спины. Лица открытые, счастливые. Еще снимок – Саманта в короне и красивом платье. Выпускной.

-Смотри,- Энни подала ей очередной снимок – Саманта в вечернем платье на подиуме.

-Очень мило,- сухо ответила Джонс.- Она любила свою работу и, что бы там шеф ни говорил, своего жениха тем более.

-А ты против такой работы?- вдруг спросила Энни, ставя рамочку на стол.

-Я не против такой работы, Энни, - вздохнула Саманта.- Я против шаблонов, против стандартов, под которые модные дома подгоняют девушек. Красота не в параметрах 90-60-90 и высоком росте, красота многогранна, а между тем молоденькие дурочки худеют до скелетов, лишь бы пройтись по подиуму и урвать выгодный контракт. Я видела жертв анорексии и булимии, это непривлекательно.

-Тебе не нравится Твигги?

-Это своего рода марка как и Кейт Мосс, но лично я против тощих вешалок.

-Кейт Мосс?

-Забудь, просто имя. Кстати, как думаешь, Саманта могла бы стать топ-моделью?

-Э… манекенщицей за границей?

-Ну да.

-Ты употребляешь странные слова. Я думаю, могла бы. Она красивая, молодая…

-По меркам миллениума она уже старушка.

-Да перестань ты постоянно шутить,- обиделась Энни.

Саманта только пожала плечами.

-Ладно. Извини. Как думаешь, в такой благополучной паре могли быть секреты?- она полезла в стол – искать предсмертную записку, дневник или что-то еще, но нашла только какие-то открытки, записки любовного содержания, сердечки со Дня Валентина, заколки для волос, немного косметики и пару модных журналов прошедшего месяца.

-Сложно сказать,- осторожно заметила Энни.- Иногда внутренний мир человека совсем не такой, каким он его показывает,- Саманта на этом месте вздохнула,- а иногда человек может сохранять какие-то свои личные тайны, но судя по тому, что тут есть, здесь была настоящая любовь и доверие.

-Честно говоря, хоть садись и завидуй,- Джонс достала ворох валентинок и записок.- Вместе два года, а она все это до сих пор хранила.

-Красивая пара,- согласилась Энни.

-Была,- тихо поправила Саманта.- Думаю, мы все видели. Пойдем, пока шеф не съел беднягу живьем.

Эдвард плакал навзрыд, Сэм сидел рядом, утешая его, а Хант, Рей и Крис стояли поодаль – Крис и Рей отвернувшись, а Хант почему-то то пристально глядя на несчастного, то отводя глаза. Заметив девушек, он только молча кивнул им – что-то есть?

-Никаких предсмертных записок, все чисто,- тихо сообщила Саманта.

-То есть несчастный случай? – так же тихо уточнил Хант.

Она оттащила его подальше от Эдварда.

-Нет, шеф, это убийство,- ответила она.- Хладнокровное убийство, но это точно не Эдвард. В этой паре любовь как у Ромео и Джульетты.

-А если подстава, а?- все еще понадеялся он.

-Энни дала психологический портрет – Эдвард не убийца, он действительно любил свою невесту.

-До разведения соплей он сказал, что ничего не знает ни о каком запугивании манекенщиц. Он вообще хотел бы, чтобы она бросила работу.

-А ты удивлен? Его невесту убили, естественно, он бы хотел, чтобы она бросила работу и осталась живой и с ним, чем мертвой, но после подиума.

-Тогда кто, черт побери, мог убить эту девчонку?

-Меня больше интересует вопрос как, чем кто.

-Меня интересует вообще все, но больше всего меня интересуют мои яйца, за которые эта Страттон меня завтра подвесит. Она насела на меня как нимфоманка на член с требованием обезопасить ее цыпочек от всех проблем сразу, начиная от насморка, кончая триппером и войной.

-До показа?

-До, после и во время. Во время – особенно.

-Ты решил быть в зале, чтобы ничего не случилось? Показ закрытый?

-Открытый, если у тебя есть деньги пялиться на полуголых красоток в бикини.

-И что будешь делать? Что скажешь Страттон?

-Несчастный случай, не выдержало сердце.

-Хорошо.

-А что скажешь этому парню?

-Нет, что ТЫ скажешь?

-Почему я?!

-Ты наехал на беднягу с порога, даже не дав Сэму по-человечески спросить подробности. Джин, если так и дальше будешь продолжать, как-нибудь ты пострадаешь. Законодательство меняется, вводятся новые правила для ведения полицейских отчетов, допросов, протоколов и форм.

-Джонси, не надо мне ездить по ушам. Я - это закон.

-Да господи же боже! Что бы ты почувствовал, если бы тебе сказали, что любовь всей твоей жизни погибла, а, шеф? Прояви к кому-то в первый раз в жизни сострадание, в конце-то концов!

Хант, до этого пребывая в привычном состоянии «Я - ковбой, шериф и прочее, и прочее», вдруг поубавил пыл и замолчал, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом глядя на девушку перед собой.

-Ладно,- вздохнула Саманта,- сама скажу или Сэм.

Она развернулась, чтобы пройти к остальным, но Хант перехватил ее за локоть.

-Что?- она обернулась.

-А ты теряла? То есть… я вообще-то знаю про твоего бойфренда Джона…

Теперь уже Саманта пригасила энтузиазм.

-Если тебе действительно интересно, я очень любила Джона, потом я любила Алана, но все-таки меньше, чем другого человека.

-Я его знаю? Ты тоже его потеряла?

-Я говорила тебе про него ночью. Он мой друг и больше, чем друг, но гораздо меньше, чем… - она отвернулась.- Не важно, этого человека я никогда и не имела, чтобы терять. А ты терял? – он подняла голову.

Он набрал в легкие воздуха, готовясь ответить, но передумал.

-Ладно, пойду просить прощения у этого парня и сообщать, что его невесте свадебное платье уже не пригодится,- он выпустил локоть девушки и прошел мимо нее.

Рей и Крис вышли из дома первыми, закуривая от нервозности. Хант вышел вслед, так же доставая сигареты, Сэм, Саманта и Энни чуть задержались. Эдварду было позволено приехать в морг забрать тело, как только он немного придет в себя, Энни выразила соболезнование, Сэм позвонил родителям бедняги и вызвал их к нему для моральной поддержки, а Саманта… ничего не сказала, выйдя на улицу в таких растрепанных чувствах, что впору было можно начинать курить самой.

-Еще одной молодой красивой девчонкой стало меньше,- глубокомысленно заметил Хант, выдыхая дым.

-Жизнь – вообще дерьмо,- вдруг раздраженно поддержала Саманта, глядя в землю.- Едешь себе, никого не трогаешь, а тут тебя сбивает машина.

-Ее не сбила машина,- поправил Крис.

-А я и не о ней,- она села в машину, по-прежнему ни на кого не глядя.- Опять начинается,- ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, пожаловалась она.- Меня достали эти перепады настроений! – за возгласом последовал удар по переднему сиденью.

-Э-э-эй, цыпа, не разноси мне машину!- возмутился Хант.- Если у тебя месячные или недотрах, нечего отыгрываться на окружающих и тем более моей тачке.

-Отвали,- девушка дернула шеей.

-Джонс, не зарывайся!- угрожающе прорычал тот.

-Мне нужен мой байк,- застонала Саманта.- Как вы мне все надоели!

-Да тебя вообще-то никто тут не держит,- Хант упер руки в бока.

-Да если бы,- она ткнулась лбом в сиденье.- Ненавижу модельный бизнес! Меня это бесит!

-Его родители приедут, как смогут,- сообщил Сэм, выходя из дома вместе с Энни.- Тело заберут на днях.

-Поехали в офис,- Хант отбросил сигарету и сел в машину. Сэм опустился рядом, а Энни примостилась рядом с Самантой.

-Крис, Рей, чего ждете?- накинулся на двоих друзей Хант.- А ну бегом!

-Ты в порядке?- тихо спросила Энни у подруги.- Выглядишь не очень.

-Голова болит – сил никаких нет,- пожаловалась та.- Найдем убийцу и я порежу его на лоскутки, может, пройдет.

-Саманта!- ахнула Энни.

-Что? Меня это расслабляет!- воскликнула Джонс.

-Цыпа, ты коп, а не чертов убийца,- напомнил Хант, заводя Кортину и отъезжая.

-Ты расслабляешься на допросах,- не согласилась та,- а я решаю вопрос раз и навсегда. Был выродок – нет выродка.

-Сэмми, ты что говоришь?- нахмурился Сэм.- Это же произвол! Мы должны действовать законными методами, а не чинить суды Линча.

-Сэм, ну хоть ты не нуди, право слово,- попросила Саманта.

-Я думаю, тебе лучше обратиться к врачу,- посоветовала Энни.

-С чем? «Здравствуйте, я тут чищу город от выродков. Вы мне не дадите таблеточек от излишнего усердия?»- передразнила Саманта.

-Я думаю, у тебя что-то с гормонами,- тихо предположила Энни, наклоняясь к ней.

-Нехватка? Переизбыток? – так же тихо спросила Джонс.- У меня настроение меняется в минуту сто раз, ночью после паба я устроила чуть ли не истерику со слезами, а теперь у меня одно желание – найти убийцу и сделать из него мясное рагу, и будь уверена, я это сделаю.

-Э… послушай, это не мое дело, - очень осторожно начала Энни,- но как давно у тебя был секс?

-Причем здесь это? – Саманта едва не отшатнулась.

-Э… ну, если это гормоны, то… я думаю, тебе просто нужно расслабиться.

-Да о чем ты говоришь? Я расслабляюсь, гоняя на байке, я расслабляюсь в драке, я расслабляюсь… хотя, в чем-то ты права, я уже схожу с ума, но дело не в мужиках.

-А в чем? Нестабильность психики может быть вызвана еще и приемом наркотических веществ, но ты же не?..

Психоз, как и говорили в Гайде. Это психоз, подумала Саманта. По ее венам гуляет чертова прорва всякой дряни, чудо еще, что мозг не отключился, но и хорошего мало. Она теряет контроль над собой, а это грозит о-о-очень большими проблемами, если ее вовремя не остановить. Это говорил Генезис, это даже чертова девчонка с настроечной таблицы телевизора говорила. Раньше хоть можно было с Сэмом поделиться, но ему и так несладко, нечего грузить беднягу еще одной проблемой. Господи, дай силы не применять силу!

-С дороги, твою мать, корова жирная!- заорал Хант на какую-то зазевавшуюся дамочку, переходившую дорогу.

«-Отсоси, сука!» - зло крикнул знакомый голос где-то в подсознании. Джонс дернулась назад, не удержалась, полетела вперед и вцепилась в переднее сиденье, едва не приложившись об него лбом.

-С-сукин сын,- хрипло зарычала она.- Я найду и разорву эту мразь.

-Что у тебя там опять?- бросил Хант вполоборота.

-Я его упустила, я забыла,- быстро забормотала Джонс, нашаривая ручку двери.- Мне нужно найти его и уничтожить как можно быстрее.

Дверь открылась и Саманта едва не вылетела из машины на полном ее ходу – Энни вцепилась в девушку мертвой хваткой.

-Джонс, твою мать!- заорал Хант, останавливаясь.- Да когда это прекратится?! Ты что, боишься опоздать на тот свет?!

-Саманта, ты что?- белая как мел Энни обнимала Джонс обеими руками.

-Сэмми!- испугался Сэм.- Что, Сэмми?

-Я его упустила, я пропустила время и дату, но если я успею, я найду его там,- снова забормотала Джонс, не видя никого и ничего.- Мне нужно немедленно уехать.

-Кого? Куда? Какая муха тебя укусила сегодня?- Хант пристально изучал ее поведение.- Никогда не видел такого странного похмелья. Ладно, мы приехали. Тайлер, Картрайт, брысь из машины!- коротко приказал он.

-Шеф, я помогу,- предложил Сэм.

-Брысь!- повысил голос Хант.

-Мне нужно найти его, мне нужно…- Саманта тяжело сглотнула.

-Джонс, посмотри на меня,- приказал Хант.- Саманта, посмотри на меня! – она подняла голову, глядя на мужчину перед собой.- Ты никуда не пойдешь и даже не поедешь. Ты нужна в офисе.

-Но я не могу остаться!- возразила девушка.- Я обязана уехать!

-Куда?

-Найти этого выродка, который испоганил мне жизнь!

-Потрясающе, просто здорово, а попозже это никак нельзя? У нас тут убийство, на меня наседают, а мой лучший детектив решил меня бросить. Да я, блин, прыгать должен от счастья!

-Я не бросаю,- почему-то испугалась Саманта.- Я не могу бросить, но я должна уехать.

-Джонси, дорогуша,- смягчился Хант,- у нас тут полная жопа, если не заметила. Если не раскроем это убийство, будет полный пиздец. Детка, ты мне нужна. Ты мне, черт подери, очень нужна со всеми своими замашками полной психопатки, суки и истерички.

-Что?- растерялась девушка.- Зачем? Шеф, я схожу с ума, я могу наделать таких дел, что будет только хуже.

-Не будет, если я буду рядом,- пообещал он.- Принцесса, ты мне очень нужна,- чуть мягче, что было совсем уж несвойственно его характеру, попросил Хант.- Без твоих заскоков я не смогу нормально думать и копить злость, чтобы найти выблядка, что убил молодую беременную девчонку.

-Но…- Саманта стиснула виски ладонями. Но у нее же неотложное дело!

-Неужели, решишь бросить меня и сбежать?- он пристально всмотрелся в ее глаза.- Вот так, не доведя дело до конца, а? А как же принципы и прочая напыщенная хрень о помощи?

Саманта перевела взгляд в окно – вон стоит Король, нужно только выйти из машины, прыгнуть в седло и уже через час она вышибет мозги тому, кто превратил ее жизнь в ад. Она повернулась к Ханту – тот чуть склонил голову, глядя исподлобья. И что делать? Тридцатого тот выродок точно был в назначенном месте, а где он сейчас – неизвестно. Она может сорваться с места, приехать, но его там не застать, а в результате пропустит показ, расследование и возможно завалит все дело, подставит шефа, подведет Сэма, до смерти перепугает Энни, но хуже всего – разочарует Хранителя, просто наплюет на его доверие к ней.

-Шеф, мне плохо, мне очень плохо, - начала она.

-Да знаю я,- поморщился он.- Выходи.

Знает? То есть как это он знает, что ей плохо?

Джонс безропотно вышла из Кортины, ожидая продолжения.

Хант обошел машину и достал фляжку, протягивая девушке.

-А просто попросить опохмелиться ты не могла?- раздраженно поинтересовался он.

-Что?!- не поняла Саманта.- Причем тут?..

-Да пей же, божье ты наказание!- он сам открыл фляжку, обхватил голову несопротивляющейся Джонс и влил ей в рот содержимое фляжки.- Не вздумай выплюнуть!- предупредил он.

Саманта проглотила крепкую жидкость и зажмурилась до разноцветных кругов перед глазами. В голове странным образом прояснялось, лютая злоба утихала, даже прошла головная боль. Неизвестно, что там за гадость он постоянно пьет, но это точно не просто виски, если настолько хорошо прочищает мозги. Эдак, можно подумать, что человек под дозой такого нектара способен быть Суперменом… почти как сам Хант. Неудивительно, что он готов пить свой виски едва ли не бочками.

-Ну так что, ты с нами? – спросил он, закрывая фляжку и убирая ее в карман пиджака.

А в конце концов, в запасе есть еще год и лучше всего сейчас не нервничать, спокойно найти выродка, а найдя – прикончить. Успеется, если не торопиться, а вот шеф попросил ее остаться. Он редко кого-то просит, такое буквально на вес золота.

-Я тебе нужна?- на всякий случай переспросила она.

-Больше всего в жизни,- заверил Хант.- В особенности твое чутье на ублюдков, потому я решил запустить тебя в место показа, может чего и разнюхаешь.

-Я туда и шагу не сделаю,- вдруг насупилась Саманта.

-С чего это?- он взбежал по лестнице наверх.

-Я не хочу в это место,- она развела руками.

-С чего это?- уже с любопытством повторил Хант.- Детка, там просто рай для каждой цыпы.

-Я не каждая и в рай я тем более не хочу,- заупрямилась Саманта.

-Я же не прошу тебя ходить голой по постаменту.

-Подиуму. Уж лучше просто годить голой, чем идти туда.

Мужчина чуть склонил голову набок, разглядывая девушку внизу с откровенным интересом.

-Я сегодня говорил, что ты чокнутая?

-Я серьезно, шеф, туда я не пойду даже под угрозой расстрела или возвращения в Гайд,- повторила Саманта.

-А вдруг на меня там нападет толпа полуголых красоток?- издевательски изрек он.- Это же твоя работа – охранять меня, вот и охраняй.

-Но я…- начала Саманта, но Хант уже сбежал.

-Лучше бомба под ногами, чем модели и подиум,- с горечью произнесла Джонс, нехотя взбираясь по лестнице.

Если то, почему она задержалась здесь – это преодоление давних кошмаров, то лучше бы она вообще не просыпалась.


	115. Chapter 115

Энни никак не могла взять в толк, что происходило с детективом Тайлер-Джонс. В самом деле, довольно сложно что-либо думать, когда старший офицер буквально ненормален. Конечно, вежливость и уважение к Саманте не позволили бы Энни открыто сказать о своих подозрениях никому, включая даже саму Саманту, которая терпеть не могла секреты и больше всего ценила откровенность, пусть даже и глубоко оскорбительную для самолюбия, однако в ситуации с Джонс все было слишком сложно. Да, произошедшее в прошлом, все те дела, где побывала Саманта, не могло не отразиться на психике – Энни как психолог это хорошо понимала, но об истинной причине безумия подруги она даже помыслить не могла. Гайд всегда представлялся ей чем-то вроде отдела Скотланд-Ярда, эдакого райского места, где могли служить даже женщины, и где им работалось более чем неплохо. Ссылка же в манчестерский отдел уголовных расследований казалась Энни чем-то вроде сурового наказания за грехи, хотя по Джонс не скажешь, что она особенно переживает по поводу отлучению от Гайда и всех его благ. Напротив, здесь она рвалась в бой одной из первых, верхом на своем мотоцикле, над которым ворковала едва ли не как сам шеф над своей Кортиной. И, что показательно, шефа боялись и уважали абсолютно все, хотя Сэм Тайлер его скорее ненавидел, хоть и уважал, а Саманта постоянно лезла на рожон, спорила и даже дралась с ним по любому поводу, не желая уступать ни на дюйм своего иногда даже правильного мнения по ситуациям. И все же Саманта была другой, какой-то пугающей, холодной внутри, хотя внешне это был настоящий вечный моторчик с горящими глазами. Энни не могла не восхищаться силой и бесстрашием старшей подруги, но если уж честно, Джонс иногда пугала до дрожи – то, что она делала, то, что она могла бы сделать, даже то, с каким холодным убийственно-равнодушным видом она делала… наверное, она могла бы прорваться даже в кабинет Гитлера и пристрелить его, если бы родилась пораньше.

А еще она постоянно что-то искала, как человек, лишившийся или желающий обрести что-то очень важное.

Энни понимала, что подруга на самом деле человек замечательный и все понимающий, но именно то, что она понимала все и воспринимала всю жестокость мира как абсолютно нормальное явление, пугал молодого психолога. Неправильно так – девушка не может быть настолько сильной, настолько хладнокровной и настолько же очень несчастной. Насчет последнего даже не нужно было объяснять – только один человек мог бы смотреть на грозного шефа с такой тоской и одновременно нежностью, если не считать его родной матери. Иногда казалось, что Саманта нарочно выводит его из себя, просто чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать, а иногда она единственная и могла успокоить его, когда он орал так, что закладывало уши. Это было уважение, преданность и… Энни даже смутилась от своих мыслей. Саманта неровно дышала к нему с самого первого дня. О том, что там творилось в душе и сердце самого Ханта, Энни боялась даже подумать. Если кто и мог догадываться или уже знать, что там у этого человека творится внутри, так это только его бывшая жена или сама Саманта, обладающая каким-то звериным чутьем на все, что хоть в малейшей степени имело отношение к шефу.

Но, несмотря на хорошо сдерживаемую свирепость, Джонс, как была уверена Энни, никогда и никого из команды бы не обидела, скорее наоборот, постаралась бы защитить как угодно, и в особенности Сэма.

Энни вздохнула. Сэм очаровывал всех вокруг, но с коллегой из Гайда он проводил все-таки намного больше времени, чем с остальными. Странно только, что в последнее время он говорил о ней очень мало, как будто между ними что-то произошло настолько сильное, что Сэм постарался забыть о подруге.

Странным было так же то, что Саманта сама признавала у себя наличие некоей доли… скажем… психического отклонения, вот только почему она тогда не боялась попасть в больницу?

-Что? – недоуменно спросила Джонс, едва вошла в офис.- Сама знаю, что у меня с головой непорядок,- сказала она таким тоном, как будто Энни сообщила ей, что пришли санитары и вот-вот отправят ее в дурдом.

-Я ничего не…- начала Энни.

-Но ты думала, я права?- равнодушно бросила Джонс и Энни облилась холодным потом. И вот это тоже, вот это, то, что Саманта как будто ЗНАЕТ о том, кто и что про нее думает. - Я может и чокнутая, - продолжила Джонс,- но это направлено только на врагов закона и моих лично.

-Так, с проблемой невменяемости Джонс разобрались, переходим к убийству манекенщицы,- прервал все разговоры Хант. – Идеи есть?

Версии обрабатывали до девяти вечера, но ни к одному итогу не пришли.

-Значит, все-таки несчастный случай,- решил Хант.- Закрываем дело и идем в паб.

-Но шеф, это точно убийство!- попыталась возразить Саманта.- Слишком идеально спланированное, но это убийство.

-Докажи,- развернулся он к ней.- Найди хоть одно доказательство и я поверю, хоть одну улику, что угодно. Ни одного лишнего следа рядом с телом, ни единого отпечатка на коже, ни следов удушения, ни синяков – ничего нет.

-Ты сам веришь в том, что сердце здоровой женщины может отказать по непонятным причинам? – спросила Саманта.- Это же ерунда!

-Повторяю специально для тебя, но погромче,- повысил он голос,- НЕТ УЛИК! Все, дело закрыто, а мы отправляемся в паб, и когда я говорю «мы», я имею в виду «все мы».

-Может, он прав,- утешил подругу Сэм.- Сердечный приступ – не редкость, Саманта, так что все могло быть, а тем более, она была на нервах из-за показа, стресс…

-У меня тоже знаешь ли постоянный стресс, но я же не умираю,- фыркнула та.

-Но у нас в самом деле нет доказательств, подтверждающих убийство. Ее сердце просто остановилось.

-Просто так ни один орган отказывать не будет, нужны основания. Болезнь или еще что-то, я же не медик, я не могу знать.

-Она была здорова. Да, здорова, но умерла от инфаркта. Не спрашивай, у самого голова кругом. Идешь в паб?

-Пошли,- сокрушенно согласилась Джонс.- Наверное, теперь я понимаю, почему вы все там сидите после работы – не особо помогает забыться, но дает хоть какую-то видимость расслабления, а если я сейчас не расслаблюсь, я точно кого-нибудь придушу.

В жизни Саманты Тайлер-Джонс было не так много вещей, способных выбить почву из-под ее ног. Отдельной строкой в коротком списке стояли лишь близкие ей люди, а на первом месте было то, чего она никогда никому не рассказывала. По крайней мере не по собственной воле. Довольно давняя история, которая отчасти положила начало ее желанию пойти в полицию. По какой уж причудливой запутанности именно здесь и именно сейчас всплыла та некрасивая история, Саманта не знала и знать не желала. Все, чего бы она хотела на данный момент – это быть как можно дальше от страшного места. Не важно даже какой ценой, не важно, что шеф прикажет, что никто не поймет, что будут подтрунивать – она это переживет как-нибудь, если уж тогда пережила, но быть там, видеть все то, что очень давно доставило столько унижения, было просто невмоготу.

Именно тогда и брала начало ненависть к юбкам и платьям, именно тогда Джонс поняла, что если и наденет когда-либо каблуки, то не такие высокие, не такие неудобные и никогда больше не позволит людям оценивать ее и тем более так изощренно поиздеваться.

Этот мир как будто обнажал все человеческие пороки, все скрытые желания и выворачивал наизнанку душу. Хочешь драк – бери, хочешь блеснуть умом – на здоровье, хочешь любви, страсти, секса – да сколько угодно, только предохраняйся, чтобы тебя не поимели в мозг. Саманта брала все понемногу, даже не думая о том, что было давно и надеясь, что никто и никогда не узнает ее ночной кошмар.

Конечно, наихудшим кошмаром была смерть дорогого человека, как когда-то Джона, но если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что Бешеная Сука до панического ужаса боится, казалось бы, невинной вещи…

-У тебя такой вид, как будто ты страшно хочешь прямо сейчас оказаться отсюда подальше,- Хант подошел поближе к ее одинокому столику, присел рядом и подлил ей вина.

-Во всех смыслах,- она сглотнула комок в горле.

-Что опять не нравится? – вполне миролюбиво поинтересовался он.- Паб плохой? Вино плохое? Может дело опять во мне?

-Ты не плохой, если ты об этом,- ответила она, даже не замечая, что пьет.- И паб хороший, хотя у меня от этого места мурашки, и вино вкусное.

-Тогда откуда этот взгляд маленькой запуганной девочки?

-Подростка,- машинально поправила Саманта и быстро добавила:- Ничего. Забудь.

-Я тебе уже говорил, в чем твоя проблема,- напомнил он, отпивая свое пиво из кружки.- Ты не умеешь работать в команде и не хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебе помогал. Плохой выбор, детка. Человек не может со всем справляться в одиночку.

-Но ты же справляешься, чем я хуже?

-Я – другое дело, принцесса,- уклончиво ответил Хант.

-Как и я,- закончила разговор Саманта.- Если ты скажешь, что за паб, в который ты провожаешь людей, что там происходит, тогда я открою тебе душу. Нет – тогда предпочту молчать.

Он пристально взглянул на девушку.

-Ты правда хочешь знать?

Она отвела глаза.

-Нет. Это не мое дело.

-Хорошо. А у тебя что?

-Джин, ты играешь нечестно,- обиделась она.

-Зато я всегда выигрываю,- ухмыльнулся он, снова принимаясь за пиво. – И куда, кстати, ты так рвалась, что даже готова была бы бросить нас? Что еще за несчастный, который перешел тебе дорогу?

-Переехал,- задумчиво ответила Саманта, не развивая тему.

-Он что, не уступил тебе дорогу или поцарапал твой обожаемый драндулет?

-Почему тебе это так важно знать? – она потерла лоб и взглянула на мужчину из-под локтя.- Уверена, что ты не стал бы интересоваться личной жизнью той же Энни.

-Личной жизнью я не интересуюсь, меня волнует профессиональная, если она затрагивает отношение к делам.

-И почему я? Почему тебя не интересует Сэм? Тоже твой детектив, друг, заместитель, в конце концов.

-Потому что Тайлер умеет говорить начистоту, а ты нет. Да, доверие, да, помощь, да, работа, но ты постоянно держишь дистанцию, как будто ты брезгуешь или боишься испачкаться. Мы недостаточно хороши для твоей персоны?

-Не говори ерунды,- вздохнула девушка.- Я ношусь как угорелая вместе со всеми, я не избегаю самых злачных мест и никогда – драк, я по уши в дерьме, так что чего мне бояться пачкаться? И уж тем более, я никого не считаю плохим или низшего сорта. Я вообще никого не делю на категории.

-Тогда в чем дело?

-Во мне,- она снова потерла лоб.- Всегда только во мне, шеф.

-Я как раз-то об этом,- он отпил пива.- Не взваливай на себя столько, сколько не сможешь унести, всегда бери ношу по себе.

-Это совет, предложение помощи или издевка?

-Все вместе.

-Хочешь сказать, что я трусиха и слабачка?

-Джонс, ну вот что ты за женщина? – поморщился он.- Все всегда переврешь и во всем ищешь какой-то другой смысл, которого нет.

-Хочешь, открою страшный секрет?- она откинулась на спинку стула, а мужчина наоборот наклонился ближе.

-Обожаю секреты от цыпочек!

-Меня легко выбить из колеи,- она допила вино и поставила бокал на стол.- Буквально, шеф, я выхожу из себя каждый раз, как только происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

-И это все?- фыркнул он, тем не менее подливая девушке еще.- Я это с первой же секунды понял, как только увидел тебя. Знаешь, цыпочки, конечно, влюбляются в меня, но не настолько сразу лезут ко мне целоваться, едва увидев.

-Я приняла тебя за другого,- не обиделась она.

-Но в конечном итоге ты осталась со мной,- удовлетворенно заметил Хант.

Она не ответила, принявшись за вино.

-Что будешь делать дальше? – снова спросил он, поняв, что ответного жеста не последует.

-После того, как найдем убийцу, ты имеешь в виду? – уточнила она.

-Дело закрыто, убийцы нет,- напомнил он.

-Это ты так думаешь.

-А ты, значит, как всегда против течения? Тайлер вечно усложняет мне жизнь, ты…

-Я не усложняю,- она вытянула ноги под столом.- Я ее защищаю, как умею.

-Ты меня клеишь,- сверкнул он глазами.

-С чего ты решил? По-моему, я единственная из женщин, кто напрочь лишен кокетства.

-Я не сказал «кокетничаешь», я сказал «клеишь». Где по-твоему твоя нога?

-Под столом.

-Нет, где конкретно твоя нога?

-Под столом же! Мне что, вытащить и показать?

Он чуть сменил позу. Равнодушная до этого момента Саманта, потирающая лодыжку о, как она думала, ножку стола, медленно распахнула глаза и покраснела. Черт… На лодыжке была ссадина, ужасно саднившаяся и только поэтому Джонс чесалась ей о ножку стола, на самом деле оказавшуюся ногой Ханта. Дважды черт… Как можно сразу не понять разницу между ногой человека и толстой ножкой стола?!

-Эм… извини,- она отдернула ногу.- Ссадина… просто… заживает, наверное… Вот же черт! – застонала она. Ну, сейчас он просто доведет ее до белого каления придирками и издевками.

-Ну да,- не поверил Хант, но тем не менее спорить не стал. – Кстати, принцесса, что там за любовные песни вы с Тайлером вопили как кошки в марте?

-Не вопили, а пели,- оскорбилась она.- У Сэма красивый голос и ты это прекрасно знаешь, а я так вообще соловей.

-Ага, и скромности у тебя хоть отбавляй,- фыркнул Хант.

-Уж куда мне до тебя!- не сдалась Саманта.- И потом, с чего это тебя вдруг взволновала романтика?

-Ты с ним… у вас это серьезно?- вопрос прозвучал равнодушно, но девушка увидела, как сверкнули глаза мужчины.

-Он мой друг. По негласному правилу, если мы и пели о чувствах, то никак не друг другу. Он – своей девушке, а я…

-И кому же?- поторопил Хант.

-Никому,- она отвела глаза.- Все, мне пора домой,- она встала из-за стола.- Не хочу, чтобы завтра было то же, что сегодня.

-Поехали, - он допил пиво и поднялся.

-Я на своем,- остановила его Саманта.

-И почему у меня такое впечатление, что ты задираешь нос, а?

-Вовсе нет, просто я люблю свой байк, я люблю дорогу и я люблю свободу, которую дает мне дорога и байк. Прости, шеф, в этом плане я ревнивица.

-А в любви и отношениях?- вдруг спросил Хант.

Саманта обернулась.

-Спокойной ночи, шеф, - и вышла.

-Спокойной ночи, детка,- мужчина оглядел паб – Крис и Рей о чем-то шептались, Сэм и Энни сели вдвоем и о чем-то спорят, Нельсон занят с клиентами, а самому Джину тоже пора домой.

Джин даже не удивился, явившись в офис в три ночи и застав там Джонс, обложившуюся какими-то книжками и увешавшую всю доску фото погибшей манекенщицы, разглядывавшую снимки едва ли не с лупой и почему-то постоянно сверяясь с книгой, что-то ворча себе под нос и хмурясь.

-Ты же вроде как хотела ехать домой?- спросил он, заходя.

-Да,- коротко ответила девушка, даже не повернувшись.

-Тогда что ты тут делаешь? – заинтересовался он, подходя ближе.

-Работаю, - она снова уткнулась в книгу.

-Я закрыл это дело,- напомнил он, садясь на стол.

-Это ты всем девушкам-детективам говоришь?- Джонс снова вернулась к изучению снимков с лупой.

-Что ты там вообще разглядываешь? – полюбопытничал он, наклоняясь вперед.- И что ты читаешь?

-Не читаю – сверяюсь,- пояснила она.- Это анатомический атлас,- она продемонстрировала обложку.

-И для чего?- поскучнел Джин, разглядывая позу, в которой Саманта изучала нижний снимок.- Иисус, Мария, Иосиф,- пробормотал он, отворачиваясь.

Джонс распрямилась и швырнула книгу на стол с таким грохотом, что Джин вздрогнул.

-У меня из головы не идет способ убийства,- она развернулась и села на стол напротив Джина.- Понимаешь, в жизни не так уж много вещей, которыми я могу блеснуть: карате, гонки на байках и как сделать человеку больно или защититься. По сути, это можно было бы отнести или к карате, или к анатомии, но я никудышный медик, до сих пор не знаю, сколько костей в скелете и как называется впадинка над верхней губой, зато я знаю точки, при надавливании на которые можно сделать с организмом что угодно – от отключки до недержания мочи.

-Акумулятура,- кивнул он.

-Акупунктура,- поправила она.- Все верно. Так вот, я подумала, а что если Престон убили именно так?

-Как? Надавив пальчиком на какую-то точку?

-Ты по-прежнему недооцениваешь мои знания, хотя я тебя уже вырубала?

-Это когда это?

-Хм-м-м… помнишь твою подружку Лизу, которая заперла нас в отстойнике, сначала натравив тебя на меня?

Он промолчал.

-Но улик нет, следов на теле тоже нет,- наконец ответил Джин.

-А у меня не хватает материала для изучения, чтобы понять, куда именно можно было бы надавить, чтобы вызвать сердечный приступ,- вздохнула она.

-И что тебе для этого нужно?

-Тело.

-Чье? – не понял он.

-В идеале жертвы, но подойдет даже твое, если не против.

Рисковать своим телом Джину совершенно не улыбалось, еще меньше ему хотелось снова расследовать уже закрытое дело и уж совсем не хотелось осматривать труп погибшей девицы, пусть и весьма симпатичной.

-Я пробовала на себе, - признала Джонс,- но очень трудно вспомнить навыки, когда одновременно сверяешься с учебником и снимками.

-Саманта, это был несчастный случай, а не убийство,- произнес он насколько мог мягко.- Кому и для чего убивать несчастную беременную девчонку?

-Понятия не имею, если честно,- пожала плечами Джонс.- Если это не ее жених, то могла быть конкурентка, хоть версия так себе. Не думаю, что кто-то из этих кукол знает, куда и как бить, чтобы отключить сердце.

-Видишь? – обрадовался он.

-Слушай, давай, каждый будет искать свое: ты - улики, я – способы убийства. Я все-таки в этом понимаю толк больше, чем в расследованиях.

-Что же не пошла в криминалисты?

-Долгая история.

-Я не тороплюсь,- он откинулся чуть назад, упираясь ладонями в стол.

-Не сейчас,- она снова вернулась к снимкам.- Понимаешь, у меня есть фото лица, шеи, частично груди, конечностей, но нет фото тела и его ракурсов – ни спины, ни затылка, ни даже боков как следует. Не с чем работать.

Джин закатил глаза. Твою же мать… не ехать же в морг в три ночи?!

-Тогда не работай,- предложил он.- Уже поздно, ну или еще рано – как тебе нравится, так что пора домой.

-Уже или еще – в самый раз,- она снова взяла книгу и начала листать страницы.- И мне не хочется домой. Кстати, а почему сам не поехал?- она коротко взглянула на мужчину.

-Я был, но что-то не спится.

-Бессонница? У тебя бессонница? Никогда бы не подумала.

-Я человек, так что у меня все бывает, даже понос.

-Не сомневаюсь,- проворчала девушка.

Джин ожидал чего-то еще, но она уже забыла про существование кого-то еще, кроме себя, и повернулась к снимкам, вооружившись лупой. Он снова полюбовался видом оттопыренной задницы перед собой, тяжело вздохнул и ушел к себе в кабинет. Занявшись виски и кроссвордом в газете, он так забылся, что спустя полчаса, когда в офисе раздался громкий хлопок, он подскочил и уронил газету.

-Мне нужна твоя помощь,- заявила Джонс, входя в кабинет с книгой.- Это точно было сзади, так что без тела мне не обойтись.

-Что?- не понял он.- Ты о чем?

-Ты мне нужен,- она положила раскрытую книгу на стол.- Точнее, твое тело. Подъем и раздевайся.

-Э… детка, я, конечно, все понимаю, магическое влияние Джин Джини на цыпочек и все такое, но тебе не кажется, что это несколько быстро? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

Она приподняла бровь и наклонилась над столом, принявшись бормотать себе под нос и водить пальцем по картинке в книге.

-Джин, это было сзади или сбоку, у меня нет снимков тела, так что единственный, кто сейчас более-менее подходит в качестве манекена – это ты. Прости, но у меня нет глаз на затылке, чтобы увидеть себя сзади. Что?- она подняла голову, встретившись с ним глазами.

-Джонс, повторю еще раз, хоть обычно для всех хватает одного раза – дело закрыто!- все-таки он встал.

-Нет, если я до сих пор здесь,- она неопределенно повертела рукой, не глядя на него.- Ладно, не хочешь раздеваться – не надо. Просто сними пиджак. Да господи ж боже!- вдруг воскликнула она.- Ты что, решил меня застесняться?

Этого он вынести не смог, немедленно скинув пиджак и бросив его на кресло.

-Если ты не дай бог что мне…- начал он.

-Я буду очень нежной,- пообещала она, взяв в руки книгу и подходя к нему.- Так, хорошо… топография нервных стволов не связана с акупунктурными точками, следовательно, тот, кто гипотетически владел бы нужными знаниями, не стал бы давить на точки, так?- она взглянула в глаза мужчины.- Да, ты все равно не понимаешь,- огорчилась она.- Ладно, идем дальше. Голова…- она пролистала пару страниц.- Знаешь, думаю, тебе лучше сесть и закрыть глаза,- она отвернулась к столу и вытащила из книги снимки, раскладывая те, на которых было хорошо видно лицо погибшей девушки.- Я серьезно, Джин, это не больно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты упал.

-Ты же сказала, что не будешь давить,- насторожился он.

-Не буду,- кивнула она,- но тебе лучше пока сесть и расслабиться. Мне нужно твое лицо.

-Что?!- он распахнул глаза.

-Точки, Джин, точки на лице. Не бойся.

-Да ничего я не боюсь!- он сел на край стола. Было немного странно и как-то не особенно приятно – она обращала на него внимания едва ли не меньше, чем на кусок пластика, а он все-таки живой мужик.

-Ты не против?- она поднесла ладони к его лицу – он отпрянул, ожидая пощечины.- Нет-нет, я хочу просто вспомнить и все, обещаю. Я ничего не буду трогать и тем более никуда не буду давить. Пожалуйста,- тихо попросила она.

Джин закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, хотя стало как-то совсем уж не по себе.

Поначалу он просто ждал, а потом почувствовал едва ощутимые чуть щекочущие прикосновения пальцев Джонс. Она касалась его носа, носогубных складок, лба, глаз – он дернулся от неожиданности, подбородка, висков… пальцы и в самом деле едва касались кожи мужчины, вызывая скорее желание вздремнуть, чем чувство опасности. Едва заметными касаниями они прошлись по шее, кадыку – он поморщился, вспомнив, с какой легкостью Джонс могла перебить эту уязвимую часть мужского организма, чуть взъерошили волосы, коснулись ушных раковин, перебрались на затылок. Это было похоже на какой-то экзотический массаж головы – до того Джина потянуло в сон.

Изредка Саманта что-то бубнила, переворачивала страницы книги, шуршала на столе бумагами или же просто обходила его за снимками.

-Долго еще?- сонно спросил он.

-Нет, я начинаю прорабатывать торс и спину,- отозвалась она тихо.- Эм… ты не мог бы снять галстук и… если не затруднит, то и рубашку? – попросила она.

Джин приоткрыл один глаз.

-Ты могла бы просто сказать, что хочешь меня облапать и без всех этих твоих штучек,- ответил он, но спорить не стал, развязав галстук и расстегнув рубашку. Снимать ее как-то не хотелось, но он почему-то был уверен, что Джонс стащит ее с него самостоятельно.

-Спасибо,- она не стала ни отвечать на его выпад, ни вообще смотреть. Джин обиделся – он ей не кукла какая-то, а вполне себе…

Пальцы снова прошлись по его шее и опустились на плечи. Как Джин и думал, долго Джонс думать не стала, стянув с его плеч рубашку.

-Я быстро,- пообещала она, хотя Джин даже не думал ее торопить. В конце концов, какая ему разница, как она собирается изучать его? – Дело в том, что при ее работе и постоянных переодеваниях, она могла случайно уколоться.

-Она манекенщица, а не медсестра,- напомнил Джин.

-Я имела в виду, что на них примеряют одежду, что-то подшивают, сужают… - пальца прошлись по его спине – лопатки, позвоночник.- На теле человека мало участков, не особенно чувствительных к уколам.

-Например?

-Ногти, пятки, особенно, если они мозолистые…

-Снимать штаны не буду,- предупредил он, вставая.

-Хорошо. Спасибо.

Она не стала особо долго задерживаться на его спине, обошла его и присела спереди – Джин шумно втянул воздух.

-Руки - ладони, ноги - ступни – большое сосредоточие точек, с помощью которых можно управлять практически всем организмом,- сообщила она, бросив свою книгу на пол.- Если знать, куда и как ударить или просто ткнуть, можно отключить что угодно и даже мозг.

-Да ну? - сверху поинтересовался Джин.

-Вспомни сказку о Спящей Красавице, уколовшейся иглой и уснувшей, - Саманта взяла его за руку и пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его ладони.

-Щекотно,- он высвободил свою руку и почесал ладонь.

Джонс вздохнула, подняла книгу и бросила ее на стол, поднявшись.

-Это точно убийство, Джин,- вынесла она вердикт.

-Ну да? И для того, чтобы это понять, ты меня облапила сверху донизу?

-Я вспоминала навыки и тело жертвы при осмотре,- она ничуть не смутилась.- Спасибо и можешь одеваться. Так вот, кое-где на ее теле были выпуклые родинки – если уколоть туда, найти след было бы очень трудно, и, что интересно, десяток из тех, что я насчитала и вспомнила, как раз были на местах, куда, при грамотном пользовании знаниями, если надавить или проткнуть, можно дезориентировать человека и/или убить.

-Она была найдена одна, кругом не было ни единого следа и на теле не было следов борьбы,- Джин застегнул пуговицы рубашки и завязал на шее галстук.

Джонс как-то пристально взглянула на все его манипуляции, задумчиво постучала себя пальцем по губам и отошла.

-Дело в том, Джин, что есть знание, которое позволяет мастеру убивать жертву с отсрочкой по времени,- задумчиво произнесла она.

-И ты, конечно же, этим владеешь?- он едва не похолодел от такого заявления.

-Нет,- на его счастье качнула она головой.- Я читала, слышала, но лично я этим не владею. Я знаю общую часть, знаю, что можно сделать с телом, но не как его замучить медленно. Если нужно парализовать, отключить, убить – это да, это я могу, но я делаю это быстро. Я никогда и никого не мучаю намеренно. Я только защищаюсь и защищаю других. В самом деле, я что, похожа на садиста, пытающего жертву в течение нескольких часов или дней?

-Тебе сказать откровенно?- он упер руки в бока.

-Валяй.

-Мне тоже нравится разбираться с ублюдками быстро и я тоже не мучаю их лишний раз, хотя иногда сильно хочется.

-Нет-нет-нет-нет, ты не понял меня. Я сказала про то, что при нападении или защите я всегда руководствуюсь правилом обезоруживания противника любой ценой, я только про это. Если нет иного выхода, как только убить, я убиваю. Я серьезно, Джин, я не буду прыгать вокруг и втыкать в нападающего ножи с целью полюбоваться его агонией, я лучше сразу перережу ему глотку. Потому я ненавижу корриду – это не красота, это издевательство, а я против пыток.

-Как и я, детка, хотя иногда приходится идти на крайние меры.

-Меня не касаются правила ведения допросов, - Саманта подняла руки вверх.- Оставляю тактику и стратегию тебе и Сэму, а я займусь зачисткой территории. Знаешь, что по мне, так проще жахнуть бомбой по гнезду мразей, чем лупить из автомата по одному.

-Капитально, но слишком скучно,- вздохнул Джин.- Я люблю покуражиться.

-Твое право, а лично я веду войну,- Джонс собрала снимки, подхватила книгу и вышла из кабинета, оставив Джина недоумевать.

-Стой, погоди,- он вышел следом.- Какую еще войну? С кем?

-Против, Джин,- поправила она, одеваясь.- Войну ведут всегда против.

-Ладно, против кого? И куда тебя понесло?

-Против тех, кто против тебя. И я решила вернуться на то место, где было найдено тело. Хочу немного подумать, пока там никого нет.

-В три ночи?

-В четыре,- она взглянула на часы.- Я могу работать независимо от времени суток.

-Хорошо, едем вместе,- он вернулся в кабинет и взял пиджак.

-Тебе разве не нужно отдохнуть?- она проводила его взглядом.

-Я здесь шериф, цыпа, так что не надо указывать мне, что делать,- он легонько щелкнул ее по кончику носа и прошел к двери.- Ты идешь?

-Как скажешь, ты шеф, тебе и решать,- она пожала плечами.

Хант молчал, Саманта тоже. Спешить было некуда, особенно, если учесть, что по-любому она не нашла бы выхода без официального закрытия этого дела. Что-то еще держало ее в подвешенном состоянии, не давая уйти, с чем-то еще предстояло столкнуться и она изо всех сил старалась гнать нехорошие предчувствия. Черт бы побрал модельный бизнес со всеми потрохами!

-Едем к модельному дому,- попросила она.

-Зачем? – не понял Хант.

-Нужно восстановить картину – как она вышла, как шла, как упала – это может помочь мне понять как все произошло.

-Ты решила переметнуться к аналитикам?- покосился на нее мужчина.

-С чего ты решил? Я просто пытаюсь разобраться с этим делом.

-Что-то не замечал особого рвения в других делах. Что вдруг сейчас произошло, что ты решила вгрызться зубами?

-Многое,- она не стала посвящать его в свои проблемы.- Стой, тормози.

Кортина припарковалась около красивого здания.

-Ненавижу такие места,- поежилась Саманта, выйдя из машины.

-С чего это?- услышал Хант.

-Ни с чего,- быстро ответила она.- Начнем. Итак, она вышла из здания…- Саманта прошла вперед,- перешла через дорогу… хотела пойти на автобусную остановку, иначе бы она не добралась до дома… около Пиккадилли Гарденс почувствовала себя нехорошо…

-Почему она вдруг почувствовала себя нехорошо?- переспросил бредущий сзади Хант.

-Потому что сердце просто так не останавливается, в любом случае она сначала почувствовала боль, а потом уже упала,- ответила Саманта.- Здесь,- она остановилась около места обнаружения трупа.- Здесь она схватилась за сердце.

-Ее нашли чуть дальше,- Хант приблизился.

-Все верно,- кивнула Джонс,- она прошла еще пару шагов, пытаясь закричать и позвать на помощь, но не смогла, а упала она уже парой шагов дальше,- она прошла немного вперед.- Здесь. Здесь она упала, продолжая держаться за сердце.

-И как ты это определила?

-Меня с самого начала заинтересовала ее рука на груди – когда человек падает, он старается сгруппироваться, если он в сознании, а она была в сознании. Но вот сердце останавливается, она падает…- Саманта медленно повернулась, держа перед глазами снимок,- и она упала, продолжая держаться за сердце, еще дыша.

-Но ее рука не на сердце,- Хант подошел ближе и нагнулся к снимку, держа в руке фонарик.

-Читаешь мои мысли,- покивала Саманта. – Она чуть опустила руку, опустила ее к животу,- Саманта показала на себе.

Глаза мужчины медленно расширились.

-Она знала, что беременна.

-Бинго!- шепнула Джонс, ткнув в него пальцем.- Женщина подсознательно чувствует изменения в своем организме – набухание груди или что-то еще, но она знала, что ждет ребенка, она, падая, старалась защитить живот, а не трогать сердце.

-И что это дает? В смысле, что это дает по уликам?

-Ничего, но я уверена, что кто-то явно что-то скрывает и этот кто-то – один из этого бизнеса.

-Страттон?

-Может, хотя не думаю. Слишком большая конкуренция среди девушек.

-Одна из манекенщиц?

-Будь я успешной моделью, я бы оберегала свое место от посягательств, а будь я второй, я бы постаралась устранить первую. Утром проверим версию, если не возражаешь.

-Но шансов мало.

-А если не проверим, их вообще не будет, разве не так?

-Но улик нет.

-Они есть, только мы их не видим.

-Тело заберут.

-Задержим.

-И как это объяснить парню, лишившемуся невесты и ребенка?

-Словами, Джин, словами. Отправь Энни или Сэма – они справятся, если что. Это не мои проблемы, в конце концов.

-Альфа 1- 870!- ожила в руке Ханта рация.- 870, ответьте!

-Слушаю, Филлис,- ответил он.

-Шеф, найдено тело на Боуэр стрит, 9,- отозвалась рация.- Судя по сообщению, это один из пропавших.

-Выезжаю.

-Из пропавших?- переспросила Саманта.- Шеф!

Хант уже бежал к машине.

Конечно, она догнала его, даже успела прыгнуть в машину, как та рванула со скоростью выпущенной из пистолета пули.

-Шеф, что?..

-В течение трех недель пропадали копы, - глухо перебил он, руля на бешеной скорости.

-В тече… Почему ты не сказал сразу?!

-Потому что это копы. Мало ли – дело, подружка или просто болезнь. Когда пропал первый, все подумали, что он умотал к мамочке в Ливерпуль, никто даже не обратил внимания. Я узнал только, что он не вышел на работу, но не придал этому значения. Второй исчез после паба и больше его не видели. Тогда мы искали его три дня, но ничего не нашли, а третий пропал неделю назад.

-Тоже без следов?

-Тоже.

-Погоди-ка… после паба?

-Джонс, это не я!

-Я должна была спросить, не срывайся на мне.

-Это, черт побери, не я! Ты что, решила мне вдруг перестать верить?

-Шеф, уймись, я верю тебе, я верю в тебя, я верю, что ты, чем бы там ты не занимался с ними, не причинишь им вреда. У тебя что-то в голове не то по поводу копов – это твое дело, я не буду соваться не в свое дело, но нашли тело, как я понимаю, копа.

-Лучше помолчи.

Саманта закрыла рот. В самом деле, если нашли одного из троих, шеф будет в таком состоянии, что лучше бы молчать и дать ему выпустить пар. У нее тоже пунктик насчет байкеров – это свои ребята, а у него свои – это копы.

Дом уже не спал – соседи, разбуженные дикими криками старушки, рано вставшей и решившей вынести мусор на улицу и обнаружившей труп как раз около своего мусорного бака, повыскакивали из дома.

Хант первым подбежал к трупу, закрытому пледом – видимо, жители не смогли вынести вида тела перед домом. Приоткрыв край, он заглянул под него и отшатнулся. Джонс, чуть отставшая, подбежала следом.

-Лучше не смотри,- посоветовал мужчина, оттесняя девушку.

-Что? Почему? – она недоуменно взглянула на побледневшего шефа.- Это один из них, да?

Он молча отошел к машине, вызывая дежурного, а Саманта осторожно приблизилась к телу.

-Мисс, Вам лучше этого не видеть,- посоветовал крепкий мужчина, обнимая плачущую пожилую леди.- Зрелище не из приятных.

Саманта молча и очень осторожно приподняла край пледа и заглянула под него.

-Боже…- только и смогла она выдохнуть, увидев, что скрывалось под ним.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу, голова закружилась от дурноты, Джонс отшатнулась от тела, тяжело дыша.

-Кто его нашел? – убийственно спокойным тоном спросил Хант, возвращаясь.

-Это миссис Эшер,- ответил за старушку мужчина, стоящий с ней рядом.- Бесполезно что-то у нее спрашивать, сэр, - продолжил он.- Она просто не сможет сказать – увидела тут такое… Я накрыл беднягу пледом – не было сил видеть его. Вы же понимаете - женщина, старая, а тут…

-Хорошо,- кивнул Хант.- Сюда уже едут криминалисты и эксперты. Тело заберут в морг. Джонс?- он обернулся к белой как мел Саманте, хватающей воздух открытым ртом.

-Господи… Как же?.. – повторяла она, круглыми глазами глядя на тело под серым пледом.

-Держи,- Хант сунул ей в руку фляжку.- Эм… мистер?..

-Фишер, сэр,- представился мужчина.- Эрик Фишер. Вы позволите, я отведу миссис Эшер домой?

-Отведите,- кивнул Хант.

-Почему?.. За что?..- всхлипнула Саманта, держа в трясущейся руке фляжку.

-Этого еще не хватало,- горько заметил Хант, отбирая фляжку, открывая ее и вливая виски в Джонс, закашлявшуюся, но пришедшую в себя.- Полегчало?

-Шеф, он же… его же… Господи, да что же за нелюди могли сделать такое?- ахнула она, приближаясь к телу и не решаясь приоткрыть плед, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на то, что под ним.

-Именно таких мы и ловим, Джонс,- глухо ответил Хант.

-Это один из них, из пропавших?- заскулила она.

-Брайан Таллер,- подтвердил страшную догадку Хант, глядя на тело.- Первый пропавший. Парню было всего двадцать.

Саманта, при всей своей выдержке, всем хладнокровии и решимости, не смогла найти слов поддержки, да и кому они были нужны? Молодой двадцатилетний парень был не просто убит – его искромсали как тряпичную игрушку: разбитое лицо – ни единого живого места, свернутая шея, переломы всех конечностей и множественные ножевые ранения, как будто действовал не просто убийца, а настоящий психопат.

Господи боже… психопат… у нее у самой не все ладно с мозгами, а тут уж совершенная шиза. В голову лезли картинки одна другой страшнее и все как одна с ее участием. Вот, куда скатывается мир с каждым лишним днем ее в нем пребывания, вот, что ждет цветущие семидесятые, если она не найдет способ все исправить, вот, что будет с копами и ей самой, если выпустить Зверя, вот, что…

-Это моя вина,- вдруг произнес Хант, глядя на тело.

Саманта с трудом подняла глаза от серого пледа – эта смерть… она должна была почувствовать смерть, должна уже сейчас видеть этого молодого парня. Почему тогда она ничего не почувствовала и не увидела? Неужели, разум двоится и это ее рук дело, а она даже не помнит, что натворила?

-Почему?- хрипло спросила она.

-Я думал, что все держу под контролем, что они просто куда-то ушли, уехали – не знаю.

-А ты не… - она сглотнула.- Ты можешь его… взять? Ты это делал, я видела.

Он не взглянул на девушку.

-Слишком поздно, детка.

В голове мелькнула мысль – а что если и он в опасности с ней рядом? Тут же пришла вторая – а что если она сама в опасности рядом с ним? Ведь толком даже неизвестно, кто такой Джин Хант и что он вообще делает с копами. Мысль была странной, как будто чужеродной, но отчасти справедливой – она попала сюда под его начало, он ее руководитель, ее начальник, она как-то сразу взялась защищать его… А что если она все это время ошибалась и защищала не того и не тех? Почему она вообще до сих пор пытается распутать дело с убийством модели, как будто это так важно для нее? Она вспомнила то, ради чего вернулась из Гайда, ради чего осталась, что должна была сделать, почему тогда она ни на шаг не приблизилась к осуществлению своей цели? Почему всегда что-то мешает? Это так и будет в дальнейшем – постоянные дела, расследования, погони, это замкнутый круг и бег по нему, но рано или поздно его нужно разорвать, чтобы вырваться. Почему тогда не сейчас? Ее ничто не держит, она свободна и она, что интересно, всегда была намного свободнее от влияния полиции и Ханта, чем прочие. Сэму некуда идти, он застрял, но не она, не Джонс. Нужно найти того человека, уничтожить заразу – может хоть это что-то сотворит с разрушающимся миром семидесятых, который уводит все дальше в пропасть.

А что если?.. она пристально взглянула в лицо стоявшего рядом мужчины… Скотт Миллер исчез без следа, Джин провожает копов в паб… а если паб – это нечто вроде мясорубки и на выходе с людьми происходит нечто такое? Она перевела взгляд на тело. Она могла неправильно трактовать эмоции Ханта – может быть, он испытывал к уходящим не зависть или тоску, а вину? Она видела, как Хант провожал людей в паб – странноватое местечко, надо сказать! – после чего те исчезали. Он мог бы провожать их в этот паб потому как это его прямая обязанность, он не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если бы знал, что этот паб творит с людьми. Что если… а что если дело не в разуме, а все-таки в пришельцах? Бритва Оккама – первое простейшее решение и есть верное, а ведь давным-давно она и Сэм уже предполагали такую версию. Что если это очередное испытание в бесконечной череде точно таких же неизвестно для чего?

Что-то намеренно сбивает ее с пути, мешает достижению цели, до смерти пугает, мучает, причиняет боль… что если Хант – не тот, за кого себя выдает?

Она в опасности?

Хант повернул голову, взглянув на нее – она же совершенно не знала этого человека, с чего тогда она вообще настолько доверяла ему?

Джин ощутил холод, как будто залез в морозильник. Еще один мертвый парень, еще один коп, которому уже ничем не помочь.

Но холод шел не от него, даже не от собственной вины перед ним – стоявшая рядом девушка неотрывно смотрела на него. Джин знал, что с ней не все в порядке, что ее настроение не зависит от солнечной активности или фаз луны, что она способна терять контроль над собой так же быстро, как и приходить в себя. Он чувствовал постоянную внутреннюю борьбу внутри этой хорошенькой головки и по непонятной ему причине именно сейчас Джонс вдруг решила сомневаться в нем. Джин с самого начала никак не мог контролировать ее и это создавало большие проблемы как ему самому, так и команде, но больше все-таки ей, самой Джонс, вечно колеблющейся между «да» и «нет», между светом и тьмой, но как-то умудряющейся держаться где-то на границе «может быть» и серым цветом. Стоило только равновесию пошатнуться и Джонс поддавалась «нет» и тьме, совершенно никого не слушая. Или же просто она не могла не слушаться?

Джонс изначально была не от мира сего, всегда идущая по своей собственной дороге, следующая своим собственным правилам и принципам, слишком независимая и слишком категоричная.

Он повернул голову, увидев ее взгляд – очень нехороший взгляд. Она опять что-то себе придумала, и первая же и поверила в придуманное. Снова начнутся проблемы, побеги, недоверие, подозрение, драки и убийства. Она не может пока понять, что с ней, кто она, где ее место, оттого вечно мечется.

С Джонс можно было вести себя только откровенно – по-другому она просто никого не воспринимала.

Джин видел вопрос в глазах девушки, имеющий непосредственное к нему отношение, но он не мог дать ей ответ немедленно. Он даже не мог сказать, что чувствовал сам – она бы не поняла и испугалась еще больше.

Само собой, что он прекрасно видел ее страх, который, по чести сказать, она слишком пыталась замаскировать. Дело с манекенщицами по какой-то причине воспринималось ей как нечто личное и она категорически не хотела бы влезать в него, но пришлось через силу, а Джин как никто другой понимал эту маленькую упрямицу – она ненавидела переступать через себя, как и он сам.

К огромному облегчению Джина, Джонс не произнесла ни звука – не обвинила его, не поддержала, не стала задавать вопросов или что-то требовать в качестве ответов, и, тем не менее, она была очень напугана, сама толком не зная чем.

-Если хочешь, можешь посидеть в машине,- предложил он, видя, как напряжение нарастает с угрожающей скоростью, и чем бы это кончилось было неизвестно. – Криминалисты приедут минут через двадцать, а ты вся зеленая – нечего тебе тут делать.

Интенсивность взгляда чуть поубавилась, Джонс отвела взгляд и чуть кивнула.

-Это не я, шеф,- он так и не понял, к чему она это произнесла.- И это не ты. Это ведь не ты?

В любой другой момент кто угодно получил бы подзатыльник от него, но только не она и не сейчас. Любое неверное слово – и Джонс сорвется снова, начнет такую бойню, что боже сохрани.

-Не я, детка,- спокойным тоном ответил Джин.- Я найду выблядков, сделавших это, и размажу их по асфальту.

Как ему показалось, Джонс такой ответ вполне удовлетворил. Она кивнула и отошла к машине, оставляя его одного.


	116. Chapter 116

Джонс и рада была бы сбежать как можно дальше от этого кошмара, но бежать было некуда. Закрывшись в машине, она наблюдала, как шеф снова подошел к телу коллеги, присел и снова взглянул под плед. Пришлось отвернуться, потому как сил никаких не было смотреть как Хант медленно отогнул край пледа и… Перед глазами до сих пор стояло обезображенное лицо молодого парня – кому и для чего надо было жестоко издеваться над жертвой? Она знала, что только раз в жизни она сама была готова сотворить то же самое с пятерыми ублюдками, разрушившими ее счастье, но это было другое, а тут… что мог сделать молодой парень такого, за что бы его можно было так искалечить и убить?

И почему она не почувствовала смерть копа? Почему она до сих пор не видит его? Она же это может, но почему не сейчас?

Саманта прикрыла ладонями глаза, а когда открыла, оказалась почему-то в квартире Алекс: приглушенный свет, негромкая медленная музыка и пара в центре комнаты, обнимающаяся так, как будто мир уже может начинать катиться к черту, потому что важен только партнер, его руки в твоих руках, тепло его тела рядом с твоим… Губы мужчины коснулись лба женщины, она подняла голову, глядя ему в глаза, он наклонился к ее губам и… видение замерло, пропали все звуки. Между губами двух людей всего ничего, еще миг и они соприкоснутся.

-Разумеется,- Джонс стиснула зубы.- Не обязательно было мне показывать это снова, я уже все поняла, спасибо.

Стало очень больно и еще больше – обидно. Что бы ни делала Джонс, как бы ни стремилась остаться и быть хотя бы на миг счастливой, ничего такого ей не суждено. Все интересные дела, весь трепет и вся нежность обычно достаются именно таким куклам, как эта Дрейк. Конечно, как может байкерша с едва начатой карьерой в полиции соперничать со всей из себя дочкой адвокатов, психологом, жизни не мыслящей без того, чтобы залезть пациенту в голову и хорошенько там покопаться. Не нужно драться – зачем, если можно просто похлопать густо накрашенными ресницами и состроить вид, будто делаешь миру огромное одолжение уже фактом себя в нем существования. Не нужно стараться защитить дорогого человека – зачем, если намного проще нацепить «шпильки», надеть юбку и повилять задницей. Проще носить прозвище Ураган, ни черта не уметь постоять за себя, давать мужику пощечины, зато он будет целиком и полностью у твоих ног, потому что ты, черт бы все драл, Женщина, только и умеющая ставить мир под сомнение, ненавидеть его, бежать в свой обожаемый Гайд и вести себя как идиотка, просто потому что ты считаешь себя умнее всех и ни в пенни не ставишь своего шефа. Мужчины обожают таких цыпочек – вроде красивая, вроде умная, вроде даже сильная, хотя мокрая курица и то сильнее. Вот только Алекс Дрейк действительно коп, а Джонс – нет.

Да-да-да, Джин Хант и Алекс Дрейк – пара года, уйдут в закат на паре белых лошадей или на белом роллс-ройсе с табличкой «Молодожены»…

С Джонс он никогда не был так нежен, Джонс знает намного больше, может больше, но разве знания хоть кому-нибудь приносили счастье в жизни? Ей суждено быть цепным псом, потому что Ураган и Крутой ковбой – отличная пара, а Бешеная Сука на то и бешеная, чтобы быть однажды пристреленной и выброшенной в канаву. К чему уж тут жалеть себя, если она даже собственной жизнью распорядиться не в силах?

В нос ударил острый запах нашатырного спирта.

-Жизненные показатели падают!- прокричал чей-то голос очень далеко.

-Детка, подъем!- раздался голос Ханта.

-Мы ее теряем!

-Детка, очнись! Док, эта фигня не действует. Детка!

Щеки ожгло от ударов и Саманта открыла глаза. Ну конечно, одну он будет целовать, а другую только бьет или отталкивает. Паскудная жизнь.

-Что?- спросила она.- Убери от меня эту дрянь,- она оттолкнула ватку, воняющую как сам ад.

-Ты потеряла сознание,- сообщил Хант, наклоняясь над ней.

-Не удивительно,- отозвался сзади него врач,- девушка перенесла тяжелую душевную травму. Кто угодно бы упал в обморок.

-Только не моя принцесса,- заявил Хант, распрямляясь.- Вы ее плохо знаете, эта крошка способна разносить на атомы любого ублюдка.

Джонс застонала – опять у него начался период ковбойства.

-Я долго была в отключке?- она села по-нормальному и выглянула наружу через открытую дверь.

-Тело увезли, криминалисты и эксперты сказали, что парня выкинули из машины,- чуть приглушился Хант.- Нам пора ехать.

-Куда?

-В морг. Джонс, ты в порядке?

-Нет,- впервые максимально честно ответила она.- Мне страшно и я хочу, чтобы все это прекратилось.

-Не ной, цыпа, - посоветовал он, не поверив.- Спасибо, док. Мы поехали,- он подал руку врачу и прыгнул в машину.- Что?- поинтересовался он у отвернувшейся девушки.

Как и всегда – одной достаточно хлопать ресницами и нести ерунду, а второй что ни скажи – результат будет один и тот же: неверие и окрик.

-Ничего. Поехали, шеф.

А что еще оставалось делать, как только не впрягаться во все через силу? Ханту всегда было наплевать на все, кто не он, и ему так и дальше будет наплевать на всех, кто не Дрейк, потому что Дрейк – это его Эми Фаулер и Грейс Келли.

Пришлось собрать все, что осталось от самообладания, чтобы войти в прозекторскую, потому что перед глазами все еще стояло страшное обезображенное тело молодого копа.

Без остатков формы, молодой парень выглядел еще страшнее – даже Хант решил не расставаться с фляжкой. Сорок шесть ножевых ранений в грудь и брюшину; лицо, без единого целого места – результат от ударов битой; сломанные руки, переломы ног; шея, которую сдавливали веревкой, а потом свернули, словом, парня сперва оглушили ударом по затылку, потом связали руки и ноги, долго пытали, а потом начали бить ножом – Брайан Таллер скончался от девятого-десятого удара в живот, после чего его уже мертвое тело продолжали уродовать с непонятной слепой злобой.

Саманте очень хотелось сбежать хотя бы от этого ужасного стола с тем, что еще недавно было телом человека, но она даже не могла пошевелиться от страха.

Стюарт, патологоанатом, продолжал говорить о повреждении внутренностей – ему не привыкать, хотя и его озадачило увиденное. Зачем добивать и уродовать уже мертвое тело несчастного парня?

-Смерть наступила две недели назад.

-Но если бы так, то он бы… ну… запах, в смысле,- Хант поежился.

-Тело держали в холодном помещении.

-В морозильнике?

-Думаю, да.

-В городе не так много холодильных камер такого размера,- сказала Саманта.

-Нет, мисс,- огорчил Стюарт,- судя по перелому руки и ног, беднягу просто… как бы сказать… сложили…

Джонс пошатнулась – это было уже слишком.

-Святые угодники!- ахнула она, перед тем, как упасть в любезно подставленные руки Ханта.

-Прости, я на минутку,- сообщил тот медику, вынося девушку в коридор.- Не стоило тебе идти,- укорил он, укладывая ее на скамейку и доставая фляжку. Влить виски удалось лишь со второго раза – челюсти и гортань Джонс сжало так, что разжать можно было только клещами. Пришлось подождать, пока приступ паники чуть сойдет. – Держи,- он сунул ей в руку фляжку.- Сиди тут.

Он снова пропал в прозекторской.

Призрак молодого парня появился не сразу, но он не испугал, а как будто вернул силы.

-Помоги мне,- прошептал юноша.

Саманта отдышалась, проглотив почти весь виски, и поднялась. В голове немного шумело от опьянения, но животный ужас прошел. В конце концов, это ее работа – провожать души.

-Пойдем, Брайан,- как можно спокойнее произнесла она.- Только, если можно, скажи, как это произошло? Где было твое тело?

Светло-карие глаза юноши взглянули на нее.

-Я не знаю. Помоги мне.

Он говорил долго – о родителях, о сестре, умершей в возрасте пяти лет от бронхита, о работе, но молчал о своей смерти. Да и к чему были слова, если патологоанатом и так все рассказал? Саманта не могла узнать больше, чем сообщил Брайан, как будто существовал какой-то негласный закон, не позволяющий ей лезть, куда пока лезть было не дано. Снова бесконечный коридор морга, снова дверь в конце, и вот юноша уже скрылся за ней, а она осталась. И никаких ответов на причины такого зверского убийства.

Такое было впервые, чтобы какие-то вопросы остались без ответов. Они всегда говорили, а она всегда знала или чувствовала, но не теперь, как будто что-то неуловимо изменилось не в лучшую сторону.

Господи, мальчишку сложили как кусок бумаги и запихнули в морозилку как кусок мяса…

-…чение, хорошо?- расслышала она конец фразы Ханта.

-Хорошо, конечно, мистер Хант,- заверил Стюарт.- Мисс, Вы в порядке?

-Уже лучше, спасибо,- ответила девушка.

-Моя девочка сильная,- поддержал Хант.- Пошли, Джонси,- он утянул ее на улицу.

-Не хочу пугать, шеф,- начала Саманта, едва только переступила порог морга,- но двое оставшихся скорее всего мертвы.

Хант закурил, молча забрав пустую фляжку у Джонс.

-Каким выродком надо быть, чтобы забивать человека до такой степени?- ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес он.

-У меня есть версия, но довольно бредовая,- предложила Джонс.

-Слушаю?

-Это, то, что я видела… - Саманта облизнула губы.- Я хочу сказать, что я понимаю, что это…- Хант не торопил ее.- В общем, это мог сделать человек… или группа людей, которые… в общем, они… мстят полиции, копам.

-Почему?- коротко спросил Хант, внимательно слушая ее.

-Так может поступить лишь тот… те… я хочу сказать, что я сама была в таком состоянии, когда… Понимаешь, это отчаяние и страх. Я не психолог, но я знаю это именно потому, что готова была сделать то же самое с любым копом, попавшимся мне на глаза, когда я… когда потеряла Джона,- Хант чуть сузил глаза, но промолчал.- Я придумала массу способов убийства тех пятерых выродков, что отняли его у меня, я готова была сделать то же самое,- она махнула рукой в сторону морга.- У меня не было возможностей, и как ты знаешь, все кончилось не настолько безумно, но могло бы. Тот, кто это сделал… те, кто это сделали, это… они очень опасны, они не контролируют себя. Я хочу сказать, это отчаявшиеся люди, которые хотят только одного – крови, мести, убийства тех, кто представляет полицию.

-Но почему именно молодые парни? – осторожно уточнил Хант.

-Это отлов. Тот, кого они хотят поймать, недоступен, они ловят, что придется и мстят им.

-То есть… - Хант еще сузил глаза,- хочешь сказать, они нацелены на одного, но ловят других?

-Не на одного, нет. Может, на двух, трех, группу, может целый отдел – не знаю.

-Ты хотела… ну… только пятерых?

-Нет. Их, начальников, судей, всех на свете.

-Едем в офис, уже девять,- Хант посмотрел на часы и повел несопротивляющуюся девушку в машину.- Ты отстранена от этого дела,- объявил он, когда они сели в Кортину.- Не потому, что можешь наломать дров, а из-за твоего парня.

-Перегорело, шеф,- прошептала она.- Не нужно меня отстранять, меня пугает не это, если уж честно, - он молча обернулся к ней.- Я бы хотела отстранения в деле манекенщиц.

-Ты чокнутая,- резюмировал Хант, заводя мотор.

Как и предполагала Саманта, он не понял.

Это было вполне логично – ожидать непонимания со стороны шефа. Как он, вожак прайда со своей бесстрашной альфа-самкой мог хотя бы на миг допустить мысль, что у этой самой самки может быть панический страх не при виде охотника с ружьем, направленного на нее, а небольшого муравейника с крошечными трудягами-муравьями? Все равно, что человек боится укуса комара, а собака – блохи. Чепуха, ей же ей! А это означало только то, что он бросает ее один на один со своими скелетами в шкафу, монстрами под кроватью и прочими неприятностями, как будто ради очередной проверки, и вроде бы все ничего, но не модельный бизнес так сильно пугал Джонс, а нечто глубоко закрытое на все замки, что за все время понял лишь один человек – тот, что когда-то и помог справиться на какое-то время со всеми монстрами под кроватью и прочими ужасами подростковой жизни. Чужая душа, как правильно говорили люди, потемки, а Джин не мог знать, что там намешано в душе подчиненной, да и Джонс не особенно горела желанием обнажать душу, если проще было обнажить тело. Хант выделил для расследования в помощь Джонс только Энни и Криса – весь балласт отдела, разрешив еще вызывать любого копа, что будет поблизости и терзать его как угодно.

-Вполне девчачья работа,- бросил он хладнокровно.- Заодно поднатаскаешь Скелтона и девчонку Картрайт – она вроде как собралась замуж за Тайлера, ей будет полезно знать, с чем она столкнется в семейной жизни. Тайлер - тот еще псих.

Саманта вовсе не считала ребят отбросами, как это явственно пытался показать Хант. Совсем нет. Разве что… Энни все-таки была хоть и умной, но слабой, а Крис… Крис – это недоигравший в солдатиков мальчишка, хоть и славный, но нереально глупый, рохля и мямля.

Буквально выгнав из кабинета Джонс, Хант заперся там с Реем и Сэмом, разрабатывая план поимки убийц молодого копа.

-Мэм, Вы в порядке?- Энни принесла Джонс чай и присела рядом.

-Мэм? Почему вдруг такое официальное обращение? Ты тоже решила, что я тряпка и что дружить со мной не стоит?

-Нет, но… Вы теперь мой непосредственный начальник. То есть Вы и так мой старший офицер…

Джонс тяжко вздохнула – ну, начинается… а Крис теперь решит записывать каждое ее слово и учить потом наизусть?

-Энни, прости, пожалуйста, но вот конкретно сейчас мне больше нужна просто подруга, чем подчиненная, а еще больше мне нужен психолог, потому что я шагу не ступлю в то проклятое место.

-Почему проклятое? – Энни аккуратно расправила юбку.- Кем?

-Моим прошлым,- едва слышно проворчала Джонс, отпивая из кружки.- Господи боже!- чашка полетела на пол.- Энни, у нас что, нет других чашек, как только с таким рисунком?!- взвизгнула она.

Весь офис обернулся на нее.

-Э… мэм? – не поняла и испугалась Энни, вскочив.

Чашка раскололась – на одной половинке на одной ноге, кокетливо подняв вторую, была нарисована девушка в пышном коротком платье. Будь все проклято, если в точно таком же когда-то давно не была сама Джонс на одном таком показе мод.

-Н-ничего, извини,- Саманте хватило сил и совести поднять осколки и швырнуть их в мусорную корзину.- Прости, что напугала, у меня от этого дела голова кругом,- она стиснула виски.

-Э… мэм, Вы в порядке?- очень осторожно коснулась ее локтя Энни.

-Пойдем,- вдруг резко распрямилась Джонс, хватая подругу и выволакивая ее в коридор.- Мне больше не с кем поделиться, но если я не выговорюсь, я опять примусь буянить.

Энни не стала возражать, когда Джонс открыла Бюро находок и прошла вперед, позвав подругу. Энни вообще не старалась лезть к более взрослой и более сильной коллеге, немного побаиваясь ее напора и характера не хуже самого шефа, но она всегда готова была прийти на помощь, если кому-то вообще было дело до того, что констебль Картрайт была дипломированным психологом.

-Можешь потом назвать меня ненормальной, - невесело усмехнулась Саманта, садясь за стол,- это нормально. То есть это ненормально, но я привыкла.

-Я никогда так не скажу, ты же знаешь,- отозвалась Энни.- Я могу чем-то помочь?

-Я пробовала поговорить с шефом, но он думает, что для меня проще вести это дело, чем дела по исчезновению копов, только он ни черта не понимает в расстановке приоритетов,- начала Джонс.- Я не могу даже приблизиться к дому моды и тем более не имею ни малейшего желания видеть этот мир изнутри… опять…

-Ты хочешь сказать, что ты?..

-Была моделью? Была. Недолго, но была. Я училась в старших классах, когда все началось. Мне было семнадцать, когда к нам в класс пришла одна женщина и предложила паре девушек пройти кастинг. Ну знаешь, походить, попозировать – все легально,- она взглянула на заинтересованное лицо Энни. Н-да, откуда ж девушке семидесятых быть знакомой с реальным миром модельного бизнеса, переплетающимся с карьерой проститутки? – В общем, я попала в число счастливиц, как я тогда думала. Нет, нас не заставляли обнажаться, хотя многие были не против. Словом, у меня могла бы сложиться иная судьба. С нами, с десятью девушками, подающими надежды на фотосъемки и дальнейшую карьеру топ-моделей возлагали определенные обязательства, с нами работали, дефиле, макияж, все такое-прочее… За полгода до выпускного должен был состояться показ с нашим участием. Представь себе – я тогда хотела блистать, быть королевой показа, чтобы все девушки умирали от зависти, а самый красивый парень школы смотрел бы только на меня.

Энни сдержанно улыбнулась. Ей, как девушке с определенными пышными частями тела, такое никогда бы не грозило и она совершенно не переживала по этому поводу, раз и навсегда выбрав профессию копа.

-Это должно было быть красиво.

-Очень! Нам сделали красивые прически, накрасили как принцесс… я до сих пор помню тему – «Девушка мечты»: нереально красивые платья, высокие каблуки, элегантность до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Словом, все были на нервах, все переживали, но не я.

-Ты всегда такая смелая!- поддержала Энни.

-Я не была такой,- качнула головой Саманта.- Тогда еще я не была такой. Наверное, это была самоуверенность или же просто глупость, но я ничего не боялась, хотя и не считала себя красивой. Так, тощая, высокая, да, с нормальными для модели пропорциями, но слишком зажатая и застенчивая. Да-да, я тогда еще умела краснеть и больше всего в жизни хотела обратить на себя внимание Алека Фробишера, того самого красивого парня. Мне хотелось, чтобы он видел только меня, думал только обо мне, я бы… в общем, я спала и видела его. И вот день показа, я шла четвертой, а впереди меня Алексия Саммершит – блондинка с улыбкой до ушей. Ох, как же я хотела, чтобы она упала или наступила на подол длинного платья, или… не важно, в общем, чтобы она опозорилась перед всей школой!

-И что произошло?- глаза Энни загорелись от любопытства.- Она упала?

-Не она,- Саманта опустила голову.- Я.

-О боже!- ахнула Энни.

-Я настолько увлеклась фантазиями о падении Алексии, что забыла про ритм, сбилась, запуталась в собственных ногах и кувыркнулась на подиум.

-Какой ужас!

-Знаешь, на самом деле падение – не так страшно, падают все,- вздохнула Джонс.- Страшно не упасть, а не суметь встать и продолжить путь. Нас учили держать лицо, делать вид, что ничего не случилось, но я просто окаменела – лежу, растянувшись, подол задрался на голову – так уж неудачно свалилась, при всей школе, при всем народе, при чертовой Алексии, при Алеке. Я лежу и… на мои трусы не полюбовался только ленивый. Это не страшно, Энни, упасть – не страшно, страшнее всего показаться слабой, беспомощной, когда над тобой смеется тот, кого ты любишь, те, с кем дружишь, те, кого ненавидишь. Это был не смех – сначала все ахнули, а потом захихикали, засвистели, заржали как лошади, а я только лежала, краснела под подолом собственного платья и боялась пошевелиться. Мне тогда казалось, что я не переживу такого позора, что стоит мне только пошевелиться, и эти люди разорвут меня на кусочки. Я запомнила только чьи-то руки, тащившие меня вниз с подиума, пока вокруг гоготали и всхрюкивали. Алек тыкал в меня пальцем, как в прокаженную,- она замолчала.

-И что было потом? Ты подвернула ногу?

-Нет, я была совершенно здорова, даже каблуки не были подпилены – все было в норме, из всего пострадавшего была лишь моя гордость и самолюбие. Я неделю не выходила из дома, я просто не могла заставить себя выйти из дома – мне казалось, что надо мной будут смеяться даже соседи и дворовые собаки. Я вернулась в школу, но стоило лишь мне войти, как начался ад – меня начали травить как бешеную собаку, подкалывать, издеваться даже в туалете. Знаешь, я не была пай-девочкой, но я терпела, думая, что через неделю все забудется, люди найдут себе новую жертву, но становилось только хуже. Меня прозвали «Резиновая кукла»,- Энни недоуменно наморщила лоб.- Это… в общем, это надувная кукла для секса.

-О, понимаю,- осторожно согласилась Энни, не став вдаваться в подробности.

-Именно. Это не был синоним проститутки, просто… модель, кукла, которая упала и лежит, «сверкая» трусами… в общем, прозвище приклеилось, и что обиднее всего, его придумал Алек со своей новой подружкой – Алексией Саммершит. Видит бог, я терпела, как могла, но не выдержала и однажды подралась с ней, потому что всему терпению приходит конец. Я оттаскала ее за волосы, пинала куда могла – тогда еще я не умела драться как сейчас, это ее и спасло. Она нажаловалась учителю, нас оставили после уроков, но мы снова подрались, потому что у этой шлюхи отсутствовали мозги или инстинкт самосохранения, если она продолжала задирать меня и там. Дело кончилось тем, что нас вызвали в полицию.

-Из школы?

-Нет, я подкараулила ее после школы и разукрасила ей лицо так, что она неделю ходила с синяком над глазом. Если бы она заткнулась, я бы, клянусь, не стала бы ее бить, но она кричала все громче, обзывалась, чувствовала себя на коне, а я… я была как замухрышка, издерганная и заклеванная неудачница. В общем, наверное уже все в участке знали про мой сложный характер, потому отнеслись ко мне как к несовершеннолетней хулиганке, я уже готова была кусаться, если бы на меня напали, но мне тогда повезло в первый раз. Дело взял старший детектив-инспектор, кто-то из новеньких, кто меня даже не знал. Он выслушал вопящую мать Алексии, саму Алексию, потом мою мать, а потом и меня, хотя я не собиралась ни оправдываться, ни защищаться. И знаешь, он не завел на меня дело, хотя мог бы и любой другой это сделал бы не задумываясь. Он отпустил семейство Саммершит и мою мать, а меня попросил задержаться. Я подумала, что вот сейчас он начнет орать, угрожать, а он пристально так посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Я видел, что там произошло, на том показе». Я думала, что и он начнет издеваться, смеяться, а он встал, подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечо. «У тебя мощная энергетика, если ты одним своим появлением смогла обратить на себя все взгляды. Не беда, что ты упала; не страшно, что растерялась, потому что если есть хотя бы один человек, кто верит в тебя, ты сильнее всех. Я верил в тебя…» тут я подумала, что он издевается, а он протянул мне руку и добавил: «…и я верю и сейчас. Поверь в себя и ты». Наверное, это был тот миг, когда во мне что-то надорвалось, и тогда я решила, что он прав, что не стоит обращать внимания на глупых девчонок, что я действительно сильнее, пусть я и не сделаю карьеру модели, но я не одинока, если в меня поверил такой человек, если он поддержал меня. Тогда я подумала, что начну заниматься карате, стану сильнее, умнее, выносливее и никогда больше никому не позволю над собой смеяться, что обязательно стану копом как этот человек, что буду защищать закон и даже таких дур как Алексия.

-И ты стала,- улыбнулась Энни.

Саманта отвела глаза.

-Наверное, но только я по-прежнему не могу найти в себе сил приблизиться к домам моды, я не люблю платья, редко ношу юбки и у меня ужасный вкус в одежде, и знаешь еще что, я боюсь остаться без поддержки, без опоры под ногами.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Ты слышала шефа? Он отдал это дело целиком и полностью в мое ведение, а сам занялся исчезновением копов. Энни, я худшее, что можно представить в роли следователя по делу моделей! Да, мне интересен способ убийства, а это действительно убийство, но лично для меня намного важнее найти пропавших парней, чем узнать, что беременная женщина умерла от разрыва сердца.

Энни как-то странно посмотрела на подругу.

-Но шеф же никуда не делся, ты всегда можешь обратиться к нему.

-Он отстранил меня от ведения дела по копам и дал четкий приказ заниматься моделями.

-Но мы же не на другой планете от него, верно?

-Нет уж, если он решил, что я должна самостоятельно распутать это дело, я буду его распутывать одна, но… Энни, пожалуйста, будь рядом, потому что мне сил нет как страшно.

-Ты не одна. Ты никогда не была одна, Саманта. Пойдем, шеф будет нервничать,- попросила она подругу, уводя ее из Бюро находок в офис.

-Джонс, ко мне в кабинет!- распорядился Хант, выходя из своей берлоги как раз в тот момент, как девушки вошли в зал.

-Скажи ему,- успела шепнуть Энни.

-Да?- Саманта вошла в кабинет, заметив стоявшего около стола Сэма.- Что-то еще произошло?

-Пока нет,- сообщил Хант, закрыв дверь и развернувшись.- Я подумал, что твое дело действительно интересно тем, что смерть манекенщицы странновато выглядит даже для меня, так что и поручил расследование тебе.

-Почему именно мне?- переспросила Саманта.- Почему я?

-Ну…- Хант скрестил руки на груди,- ты уже управляла отделом однажды…

-Что? Когда?

-Когда меня чуть не упрятали за решетку.

-Я не управляла отделом! Единственное, что я смогла сделать как исполняющий обязанности старшего детектива-инспектора, так это только передать свои полномочия детективу Тайлеру. Сэм, скажи ему!

-Прости, Саманта, я здесь ничего не решаю,- вдруг ответил тот.

-Что?- удивилась Джонс.- Сэм, но… Это что, какой-то заговор против меня?

-Заговоры видишь только ты,- ответил за заместителя Хант.- Ты давно жаждала свободы, вот я и решил тебе ее предоставить. Полная свобода действий в расследовании убийства девушки. Делай что хочешь, но принеси мне улики, доказательства и имя убийцы.

-Шеф, но я… - попыталась возразить Саманта.- Но шеф, ты же понимаешь, что я не коп, что у меня нет навыков!

-Так, детка, расставим все точки над буквами сразу,- подошел к ней Хант.- Ты сама пришла в мой отдел и поставила меня перед фактом своего возвращения, так?

-Да, но…

-Ты коп, потому что если это не так, можешь смело собирать свои вещи и проваливать. Так что ты как коп будешь вести это дела самостоятельно, по возможности не разнося мне город и никого не убивая.

-Но…

-Видит бог, я крепился как мог, но если не желаешь работать в команде, делай свое дело одна. То есть нет, конечно, не одна, с Картрайт и Скелтоном в нагрузку, но если что – просто скажи, я помогу.

-Шеф, я не могу вести это дело!

-Это еще почему?

-По личным причинам, но они очень важны.

Мужчина сузил глаза.

-Ты коп, ты работаешь в полиции, а не сидишь в пабе, решая, пить сегодня пиво или портвейн, мы тут не выбираем себе что поинтереснее, мы просто засучиваем рукава и врезаемся в кучу дерьма по уши. Вопросы есть?

Девушка вспыхнула. Да как он смеет, после того, что она делала?! Разве же она выбирала, что полегче?

-Я прошу дать мне возможность разобраться с исчезновением копов, шеф, а не расследовать возможно даже провальное дело с тупыми вешалками!

-А чем одно дело отличается от другого, а? – перебил он.- Что, струсила встать рядом с красотками, а, Джонси?

Саманта стиснула зубы так, что стало больно.

-Шеф, пожалуйста, не надо меня туда,- тихо попросила она.

-Разговор окончен,- прервал ее Хант.

-Шеф, звонок из модного дома Страттон,- в кабинет зашла Филлис.

-Слышала, Джонс?- обратился к девушке Хант.- Филлис, все сообщения по этому делу сразу передавай детективу Джонс – это целиком ее дело. Ты еще здесь, цыпа? – накинулся он на Саманту.- Марш работать!

Когда обе – Саманта и Доббс – вышли, Сэм закрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой.

-Не лучшая идея, шеф,- сказал он.- Ты же знаешь, что если она что-то найдет, она разнесет все, а сперва наделает кучу глупостей.

-Ничего она не найдет,- отмахнулся Хант.- Не надо меня учить, как воспитывать моих детективов. Я слишком долго нянчился с ней. Она хотела свободы – она ее получила. Пусть покрутится около этих красоток и не лезет в серьезное дело.

-Но она рассчитывает на помощь!

-Сэм, ты не видел ее лица, когда она узнала, что несчастного парня сложили как кусок картона. Думаешь, после такого можно пускать женщину в это расследование? Ты знаешь эту девчонку – у нее кишка не тонка вынести мозг выродкам, но я не желаю, чтобы она крутилась рядом, если все настолько паршиво, что даже она чуть не обоссалась от увиденного.

-Шеф, она напугана! Она боится не справиться!

-Если боится – обратится за помощью, нет – пусть справляется сама, заодно научится работать со всеми и как следует. Три слова, Сэм, ее от меня отделяют всего три слова, и я брошу все, и возьмусь за любое дерьмо.

-Что, «Я тебя люблю»?

-Нет, «Помоги мне, шеф!».

-Она не будет просить о помощи, скорее она рискнет всем, вляпается в неприятности и запорет дело только потому, что она напугана.

-Тайлер, не беси меня! – гаркнул Хант.- Думаешь, я бы отпустил ее одну? Для чего я выделил ей Картрайт и Скелтона, которому приказано записывать каждое ее слово и даже оповещать меня о каждом ее чихе?

-То есть ты… погоди, ты решил дать ей свободу и следить за ней? – не поверил ушам Сэм.- Шеф, это же подло!

-Подло – помогать ей нормально адаптироваться? Я правильно употребил это слово?

-Правильно, но она же будет в ярости, когда узнает, что ты за ее спиной планировал ее же операцию!

-Сэм, не будь идиотом! Я бы не позволил этой девчонке даже курицу приготовить, зная, что она сперва перебьет весь птичник, ни одну не поймает, а потом подожжет ферму, чтобы уж наверняка. Я хочу научить ее доверять команде и мне прежде всего. Три слова, Сэм, три – все, что мне от нее нужно. И не трепись по делу копов – мне только истеричной девицы тут не доставало.

-Ты растопчешь ее гордость своим недоверием!

-Какую гордость, парень? Что ты вообще несешь? Если ее вовремя не приструнить, не дать понять, что она одна из всех, что ничем от других не отличается, потом я вообще не смогу с ней справиться. Я ее теряю, Сэм, а у меня каждый человек на счету.

-Она отличается,- покачал головой Тайлер.- Ты знаешь, что она отличается, что она не будет руководствоваться законными способами добычи информации и что она найдет убийцу и выпустит ему кишки на радость прессе. Показ в пятницу, будет толпа народа, все влиятельные люди города и она в эпицентре всего этого.

Хант уже открыл рот, чтобы наорать на помощника, но передумал.

-Не буду возвращать,- решил он уже спокойно.- Я дал ей полномочия и двух людей, хоть и не самых лучших, но преданных делу.

-Шеф, я только… Ладно, думаю, я примерно подозреваю, что она будет делать.

-Мы подстрахуем ее, но близко лезть не будем. И нужно уже начать опрашивать свидетелей по нашему делу. На сегодня план таков: едем трясти осведомителей, свидетелей, а потом заедем в паб…

Джонс вовсе не решила, что шеф ее предал, отшвырнул или решил наказать – нет, скорее ситуация показалась ей одной из тех, что входили в категорию испытаний как учил Генезис. Судьба не особенно жаловала испытуемую счастливыми моментами и буквально каждый приходилось заслужить тяжелой работой. Саманта не жаловалась и очень постаралась засунуть обиду и в особенности страх куда поглубже, чтобы не показаться мокрой курицей перед двумя коллегами и в особенности не перед Сэмом и Хантом. Последний прав – она сама решила вернуться, значит, нужно вливаться в команду, пусть и ненадолго как и всегда. Полиция и жетон копа давали определенные преимущества в поисках одного человека, так что пока ей было необходимо, приходилось мириться со вздорным шефом, заданием, от которого тряслись колени и все внутренности сводило ужасом, и очень постараться разрулить ситуацию, найти преступника и хоть раз в жизни никого не убить.

Ехать на машине она категорически отказалась, приказав Энни и Крису ехать на чем угодно и оставив за собой право сидеть в седле любимого Короля. Раз она теперь имеет собственную маленькую команду, она, эта команда, будет подчиняться сначала ей, потом Ханту.

Труп еще одной манекенщицы был обнаружен в туалете, так что мисс Страттон сразу же позвонила в полицию.

-Мэм, я детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, я буду вести это дело,- представилась Саманта.

Блондинка наморщила нос.

-Вы? Женщина будет расследовать убийства? Не смешите меня, милочка! Что Вы вообще понимаете в такой работе?

В любой другой момент, любому другому человеку Саманта нашлась бы, что ответить, но не здесь, в доме моды, в месте, где будет проходить показ, где работали модели, где витал неповторимый дух магии стиля, красоты и… панического страха перед этим местом из далекого прошлого.

-Вы так и будете молчать, детектив?- поторопила ее Страттон.- Боже, как может такая девушка работать на такой должности!

-Босс… то есть мэм освобождала заложников в Манчестерском соборе в прошлом году,- встрял Крис.

-Она?!- изумилась Страттон таким тоном, как будто ей вместо чашечки чая предложили дохлую крысу.

-Кто нашел тело?- еле справилась с собой Джонс, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал как заячий хвост.

-Алиса – одна из помощниц. Бедняжка до сих пор в шоке. Да боже ж мой, мы все в шоке! Послезавтра показ, а у нас умерли уже две девушки!

-Я поговорю с Алисой,- предложила Энни.- Где я могу ее найти, мэм?

-Думаю, она в костюмерной,- ответила Страттон.- Элен,- попросила она высокую девушку, одну из моделей,- проводи мисс в костюмерную, пожалуйста.

-Э… мэм, мне осмотреть тело?- шепнул Крис Саманте.

-Я сама справлюсь,- с кошмарной ситуацией кое-как все же удалось справиться и вернуть себе самообладание.- Где тут туалет, миссис Страттон?

Никаких видимых следов побоев на теле не было заметно, никаких веревок на шее, синяков на запястьях, одежда в порядке, трусы на жертве – казалось, девушка просто уснула, привалившись к стене на полу туалета, но пульса не было и тело уже остыло.

-Крис, криминалистов и экспертов сюда,- распорядилась Саманта, присев, изучая положение тела, осматривая руки и пальцы девушки.

-Мэм, я поговорила с Алисой,- вернулась Энни.- Она нашла тело. Девушка неважно себя чувствует и я осмелилась отправить ее домой. Я записала ее показания и домашний адрес. Они скоро уезжают – были в городе все пару недель.

-Хорошо,- рассеянно ответила Джонс.- Энни, что скажешь?

-Странное чувство, что она спит.

-Думаю, это или снотворное, или успокоительное, или наркотики, но нужно вскрытие. Кстати, вызвони Стюарта и попроси задержать тело мисс Престон для сравнительного анализа.

-Есть гипотезы о причине смерти, мэм?

-Мои девочки не употребляют наркотики, мисс Джонс!- встряла Страттон.

-Бога ради, заткнитесь, дамочка!- страх перед домом моды прошел и уступил место раздражению.- Одну убивают на улице, вторую в туалете, не слишком ли много совпадений перед показом?

-Послушайте, мисс Джонс,- начала Амелия.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс!- перебила Саманта.- Так и никак иначе, леди. Вы в курсе о том, что моя тезка была беременна?

-Что?- рот блондинки открылся от удивления.- Боже, но кто мог убить ее за это?!

-Вам лучше знать, это ведь Вы заведуете этим заведением и ответственны за показ. Кто еще работает с Вами? Мне нужен полный список всех девушек, всех сотрудников, даже список одежды и обуви, что модели должны были одевать для показа.

-Но зачем?

-Если это токсин и впитывается в кожу, я должна это проверить.

-Но девушки переодеваются каждый раз перед дефиле.

-И они ни разу не перепутали свое и чужое? Да, вот еще что, мне нужно знать, кто за кем должен был идти, кто был главной моделью, кто шел потом – возможно, замешан кто-то из девушек, кто бы желал устранить конкурентку.

-Нет!- взвизгнула Страттон.- Мои девочки и без того смертельно напуганы, они готовы разорвать контракты, они боятся выступать, а Вы обвиняете их в таком страшном преступлении!

Саманта тяжелым взглядом пронзила белую как мел блондинку перед собой. Нервы у этой бизнес-леди железные, но убийца не она – с таким маникюром не до иголок или ядов, да и мозги напрочь забиты модными шмотками и косметикой, нежели токсикологией или стилем ниндзя. Если и били, то наверняка, а у этой красотки нет ни малейшего представления, как грамотно держать нож не только за столом, но и с целью убийства. Нужны не просто нервы, нужна предрасположенность, умение, желание, наконец, а ей, этой холеной дамочке – ну на кой черт убивать собственный бизнес?

-Начнем, пожалуй, с опроса девушек и Вашей свиты, мисс Страттон. Все на месте?

-Эм… моя помощница Венди болеет, она приходит только под вечер, чтобы проверить все ли на месте после очередного тяжелого дня. Вы должны понимать – это ответственное мероприятие, это огромные спонсорские деньги…

-Ну да, вложение денег в бизнес на анорексии, булимии и прочих неприятных болячках. Прекрасно понимаю.

-Простите?

-Я знаю закулисье этого бизнеса, мэм, мне не нужно объяснять, что и как тут варят. Итак, мне нужно место, где я могла бы поговорить по душам с каждой из Ваших девушек и каждым из Ваших людей. И у меня аллергия на вранье, я от этого начинаю нервничать и могу очень больно стукнуть наглеца. Это ясно, мэм?

Как и предполагалось, никто ничего не замечал, обе девушки ни на что не жаловались, все их любили, ценили, никто не желал их смерти, а между тем, уже две ведущие манекенщицы были мертвы. Была и зацепка – первая погибшая, Саманта Престон была любимицей Амелии Страттон, первой и главной моделью, вторая – Камилла Роуз, двадцати четырех лет от роду – второй моделью, то есть по сути, она автоматически становилась первой после смерти Престон. Хорошо еще, что Страттон не успела назначить третью главную модель, следовательно, оставался шанс недопущения срыва показа, несмотря даже на смерти, а так же сохранение жизней самих девушек. Кто бы ни был убийцей, он явно рассчитывал сорвать не просто показ, но и нанести серьезный ущерб бизнесу самой Страттон. По сообщениям же хозяйки и распорядительницы показа, врагов, желающих ее краха, у нее быть не могло. И тем не менее кто-то все же нашелся, кто не просто подрывал авторитет модельного бизнеса в целом, но и убивал девушек-моделей невесть за что.

Тридцать восемь девушек за минусом двух погибших, полсотни помощников от осветителей до ассистентов, плюс сама Страттон и ее правая рука, в данный момент болеющая дома, но которая приходила по вечерам.

Покончив с расспросами, отправив Энни следить за работой экспертов и криминалистов, а Криса в морг с телом покойной Камиллы, Саманта еще раз пролистала записи. Ничего нет. Вообще ничего.

И все же одно имя, записанное на первом листке, который по какой-то причине Саманта как раз пропустила, заставил ее похолодеть. Алиса Симм, помощница в зале – стулья, чистота и так далее… Алиса Симм…

-Мама!- ахнула Джонс.- Мама?! – повторила она, нахмурившись. Но это невозможно! Алиса должна была уехать! За каким чертом ее принесло снова? Что ей вообще делать в этом доме грехов? Господи же боже, это же не она – убийца моделей?!

Схватив бумаги, проносясь молнией мимо Энни, сунув все записи ей и наказав проследить за всем, Джонс рванула из дома моды на улицу, вскочив в седло железного коня. Алиса пробудет в городе как раз до субботы, а это значит, что она обязательно будет на показе и может пострадать. Только не она!

-Мэм, готовы предварительные результаты,- ожила рация.

Пришлось притормозить, потому как управлять байком и держать в руке громоздкую рацию не было возможности.

-Крис, что сказал Стюарт?

-Найден след от укола на позвоночнике, мэм.

-Скажи, чтобы осмотрел тело Престон примерно там же, я помню, что у Саманты там две родинки – укола может быть не видно, но должен быть след. Пусть вооружается хоть микроскопом, но найдет мне отметины.

След на позвоночнике! Ну конечно же! Умно, ничего не скажешь, но убийца слишком спешил, потому действовал неосмотрительно и слишком неопрятно. Укол на теле Престон был, но понадобилась почти неделя, чтобы он пропал – это действительно мастерство медленного убийства, доступное разве что якудза или какому-нибудь клану китайской боевой семейки, вот только у Страттон не было ни одного даже близко подходившего человека. Неужели же тот, кого она ищет, умел еще и это?

Остановившись около нужного дома, Джонс спешилась и подбежала к двери, барабаня в нее так, как будто начался пожар.

-Откройте! Немедленно откройте дверь! Полиция, откройте дверь!

-Что происх…- на пороге замерла хорошенькая длинноволосая девушка с заплаканными глазами.

-Мама,- Джонс в один миг сгребла ничего не понимающую девушку в объятия, одновременно заталкивая ее в дом.

Неужели, она задержалась здесь из-за матери?

-Сама… детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- выдохнула полузадушенная Алиса, опешив от таких эмоций взрослой женщины.

-Алиса, я не буду спрашивать, что ты делаешь в Манчестере, но я умоляю тебя – не ходи к Страттон!- быстро заговорила Джонс, чуть встряхивая девушку за плечи.- Ты меня понимаешь? Не ходи туда больше!

-Но я только хотела посмотреть показ мод,- попыталась возразить Алиса.

-Послушай меня, - Саманта усадила недоумевающую девушку на диван в гостиной.- Послушай, там опасно, очень опасно, там убийства и вообще, нечего тебе там делать. Это не тот бизнес, которым нужно заниматься молодой девушке.

-Я бросила танцы!- воскликнула Алиса, вскочив.- Вы понимаете? Я бросила свою мечту!

-Бросила?- опешила теперь уже Джонс.- Ты не говорила, что бросила еще до моего ро…

-Что? Э… мэм, но я Вас едва знаю. Вы, конечно, сильная, смелая, Вы полицейский, но не моя мама, чтобы я делилась с Вами мыслями.

-Нет. Конечно, нет. Алиса, пожалуйста, не ходи туда. Я понимаю, это звучит как приказ…

-А разве это не приказ?

-Ты права, отчасти это он и есть, но ради твоего же блага… пожалуйста, Алиса.

Девушка недоумевающее покосилась на Джонс.

-Мама бы убила меня, если бы узнала, что я там работаю,- тихо произнесла она.

-Не говори так, - попросила Саманта.- Твоя мама желает тебе только добра, потому что любит тебя. И она была бы права, я бы лучше заперла тебя дома, чем позволила торчать в таком месте.

-Ваша мама так сделала, да?- вдруг спросила Алиса.

-Нет,- Саманта отвела глаза.- Моя мама не могла сладить с моим характером, потому я набивала шишки самостоятельно. Я попробовала себя в этом бизнесе, но однажды опозорилась так, что вспоминать страшно, а мама никак не утешила меня, она только плакала и извинялась перед полицией за то, что я дала в глаз нахалке, которая смеялась и издевалась надо мной. Я тогда не знала, что моя мама тоже мечтала стать моделью. Ты же мечтаешь об этом, верно?

-Мисс Страттон сказала, что у меня есть потенциал,- медленно кивнула Алиса.- Но я же не Ваша мама.

-Нет,- согласилась Джонс.

-И знаете, я бы если и плакала, то только от гордости за свою дочь,- вдруг заявила Алиса, не спуская глаз с женщины.

-Что?- теперь уже удивилась Саманта.- Почему? Я просидела дома неделю, потому что опозорилась перед всей школой, грохнувшись на подиуме и не сумев встать.

-Я бы вообще носа не высунула,- честно призналась Алиса.- Знаете, я бы просто не пережила этого. Если бы у меня была дочь, я бы позволила ей попробовать и поддержала бы ее, даже если бы она упала.

-Моя мать не поддержала,- с горечью заметила Джонс.- Мне казалось, что ей было за меня стыдно.

-Уверена, что это не так,- тряхнула волосами Алиса.- Просто Вы же сами сказали, что у Вас сильный характер. Она, наверное, просто боялась что-то сказать или сделать, чтобы еще больше не обидеть Вас, но я уверена, что она гордилась такой дочерью. Я бы точно гордилась.

-И даже тогда, когда я засветила синяк под глаз той, что смеялась надо мной?

-Есл плакала, то только от гордости. Э… детектив Тайлер-Джонс, хотите чаю?

Хант не зря называл Саманту Алисой в Стране Чудес – такого безумного чаепития в жизни Джонс не было давным-давно. Ее обычно отстраненная мать, занимавшаяся дочерью лишь постольку поскольку и совершенно не лезшая в личную жизнь, сейчас сидела перед ней с покрасневшими от слез глазами от увиденного в туалете дома моды, пила чай и смеялась всем историям из жизни той, что видела в этой хохотушке измученную жизнью и судьбой женщину, свою родную мать в будущем.

Родители Алисы приехали по делам лишь до субботы и взяли с собой дочь, чтобы та не связалась с какой-нибудь нехорошей компанией. Джон, брат Алисы, учился, а сама девушка решила искать себя. Чем кончился поиск, могла бы сказать только Саманта, и именно это она и должна была остановить. Не имея возможности наладить контакт с уже умершей матерью, Саманта только в этом странном мире начала понимать, насколько сложной и интересной была ее мама, чем жила, чего хотела добиться, о чем мечтала.

Алиса забросила танцы, хотя подавала большие надежды. Отчасти это было последствием изнасилования, а отчасти словами самой Саманты. Как бы то ни было, Алиса решила найти себя в чем-то еще, потому и решилась подработать на показе. Чудом войдя в команду помощников на черную работу, проводя целые дни в чистке, приборке и помощи красавицам в дорогих одеждах, Алиса сама мечтала однажды взойти на подиум в одном из таких нарядов и пройтись перед всеми как королева.

Саманта даже представить себе не могла, что ее мать тоже хотела когда-то быть моделью. Многое становилось на свои места и то, что тогда давно мать плакала, оказалось действительно гордостью за свою сильную неугомонную дочь. Алиса в юности говорила и рассуждала о гипотетической матери детектива Тайлер-Джонс как бы поступила она сама и выходило все точно так, как и было. Саманта долгое время игнорировала мать, в какой-то момент даже сбежала из дома, не в силах больше выносить немой укор в ее глазах, но на самом деле Алиса никогда и не думала винить дочь в собственных неудачах. То, что она связалась с отцом Саманты, еще не говорило о том, что она должна была бы винить родившуюся дочь в собственных ошибках. Алиса действительно любила дочь и желала ей вырасти достойным человеком, а ее побег женщина восприняла как наказание и потому начавшаяся болезнь стала развиваться семимильными шагами. Не простившая ее дочь, не явившаяся на похороны и не попрощавшаяся с ней как следует, как будто получила второй шанс найти с ней общий язык и сказать о том, как же сильно она любит маму.

Пусть это смешно смотрелось со стороны - взрослая женщина, смотревшая с обожанием на молоденькую девушку, пусть сама Алиса не понимала такого к себе отношения, но девушка не стала спорить, пообещав, что не пойдет больше к Страттон, даже если так уж сильно хочется посмотреть на красивое шоу, и Саманта знала, что Алиса свое слово сдержит.

В субботу рано утром она снова уедет, через год каким-то странным чудом встретит будущего мужа, забеременеет и родит дочь… это уже история, но любую историю можно переписать, если знать, как и почему. Алиса бросила танцы по своему решению и плакала она потом не из-за того, что танцевальную карьеру молодой танцовщице сломало рождение ребенка, а лишь от тоски по прошлому – не больше. Это были светлые слезы легкой грусти и надежд, что дочь не повторит ее ошибок и будет счастливее.

Молоденькая Алиса Симм смотрела на Саманту как на старшую сестру или тетю – с благоговением, чуть с непониманием, но с большим уважением.

Два человека, которых навсегда разделила целая жизнь длиной в непонимание, в жизни которых был один человек, исковеркавший обе судьбы.

Возможно, Саманта задержалась как раз из-за матери, чтобы не дать ей совершить еще одну ошибку. Как-то так уж вышло, что только после невосполнимой потери мамы в будущем, дочь стала ангелом-хранителем ни о чем не подозревавшей девочки в прошлом, твердо решив исправить самую главную ошибку в ее жизни.


	117. Chapter 117

К трем часам Саманта уже попрощалась с Алисой и выехала в морг. Энни сообщила, что работа криминалистов и экспертов завершена, улик так и не найдено, и сказала, что едет в офис. Крис уже измучился в морге в одиночестве, ожидая результатов вскрытия, так что Джонс решила отослать и его.

-А-а-а, моя леди!- обрадовался Стюарт.- Простите, что не поцелую Вам руку, моя дорогая, зато могу обрадовать новостями.

-Это намного лучше,- чуть улыбнулась Саманта.- Что-то нашли?

-Вы были правы, моя дорогая,- он ткнул в спину лежавшей мертвой девушки.- Видите?

Саманта наклонилась.

-След от укола. Шприц?

-Нет, судя по состоянию внутренностей, она тоже была здоровой молодой женщиной. Я отправил кровь на экспертизу, но уверен, что токсикология будет чистой. Рискну предположить, что это иголка.

-Как для иглотерапии? Ну, может, знаете, длинные такие иглы…

-Понимаю, о чем Вы, но это просто иголка. Обычная швейная игла.

-Постойте, но тогда жертва должна была почувствовать укол!

-А это самое интересное,- Стюарт отошел к шкафчику с книгами и достал одну.- Я прочитал пару книг по этой теме, интересное и занимательное чтиво.

-Вы про акупунктуру, верно?

-Бинго, моя леди! Возможно, это выглядело как случайный укол, но он был слишком точным для случайного. Пара случайных уколов и человек как будто перестает ощущать боль в этом месте, а потом можно ткнуть в другую точку и человек умрет.

-Остановка сердца. Вы думаете, швеи могут владеть искусством причинения медленной смерти?

-Не думаю, если честно.

-Во сколько наступила смерть?

-Около трех-четырех часов. Укол был сделан около полуночи. Наверное, бедняжка задержалась на работе.

-Три-четыре часа… именно в это время я и шеф были рядом. Я чувствовала это, вот, почему я поехала на место смерти Престон.

-О, милая леди, если б Вы чувствовала смерть, Вы бы не отходили от меня,- улыбнулся Стюарт.

-А что с Престон? Что-то нашли?

-Да, - он отошел к соседнему столу.- Я просмотрел все родинки, но ничего не нашел, зато… Взгляните сюда,- Саманта наклонилась над ступней девушки.- Видите? Мне пришлось взять лупу.

-Я вижу. Значит, укол был в ступню. Одну убили обувью, вторую одеждой. Недаром потом будут говорить про то, что стринги медленно убивают.

-Что, простите?

-Это такие трусы – сзади у них вместо нормальной ткани тоненькая ниточка, а спереди крошечный кусочек материи. Идеально под облегающее платье, но очень вредно.

-Никогда не слышал про такое. Странная мода,- он пожал плечами.

-Вы еще готов или эмо увидите – ахнете,- пообещала Джонс.

-Вы ахнете еще больше, дорогая, но это еще не все,- мужчина снова подошел к первому столу.- Взгляните на ступню второй.

-Но… - на той же ноге точно в том же месте красовался след от укола.- Это что, диверсия всех ниндзя?

-Или просто неудобная обувь,- пожал плечами Стюарт.- Вы не представляете, что бедняжки на себя надевают для того, чтобы пару минут покрутиться перед зрителями.

-Очень даже представляю, потому я и не хотела связываться с этим делом. Ладно, спасибо, что помогли, Стюарт, мне пора ехать.

-Э… мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- остановил мужчина,- Вы не будете возражать, если результаты придут инспектору Ханту?

-Ханту? – переспросила девушка.- Это дело он поручил мне, так что я бы не отказалась, если бы и результаты пришли мне.

-Как скажете, моя леди.

Джонс не стала оповещать шефа о своих намерениях, так же отказавшись и от помощи Криса с Энни, а потом вообще выключив рацию. Раз Хант решил отдалить ее от коллег, значит, так, наверное, и надо. Мало ли, чего он там себе надумал, может, решил полностью отдалить ее и повысить до старшего детектива-инспектора, дав свою команду и послав подальше во всех смыслах? И ведь что показательно, именно в тот момент, когда она сама попросила его взять ее в команду, именно в тот момент, когда ей действительно понадобилась помощь как полиции в целом, так и Ханта в частности. Почему он вообще решил дать ей собственное дело? Почему не Сэму? Почему тогда уж не Энни? Энни вполне зарекомендовала себя как полицейский и она, к тому же, прекрасный психолог и просто большая умница. Вот уж кто действительно достоин и повышения, так важного для нее, и прочих прелестей жизни копа. Джонс же, по правде сказать, на все ранги и прочее совершенно наплевать. Видимо, дело действительно было направлено на что-то большее, чем просто отстранение от ведения дела пропавших копов.

Вообще вот это и странно – Джонс единственная, кто мог бы хотя бы почувствовать людей, ощутить их, если они мертвы. Она в целом не хвастает такими способностями, но она же проводник душ, разве же нет? Хотя… Хант об этом не знает, потому как если б знал, он бы устроил неимоверный скандал и точно запер бы ее в дурдом.

Конкретно в деле моделей было что-то такое, как заноза, не дававшее даже думать спокойно. Мать, приехавшая в город, решившая подзаработать и попробовать себя в качестве модели, сами девушки – мертвее мертвого, поиск улик на теле, следы от иголок… что-то было в этом деле, что-то не давало покоя. Может, в самом деле, она осталась только для того, чтобы остановить мать? Она остановила, Алиса сдержит слово, ей можно верить. Что тогда еще? Одна из девушек-моделей тоже коп под прикрытием? Кому и зачем это нужно в семидесятых? Ладно бы, если бы восьмидесятые, когда девушки-копы работали под прикрытием не только в стрип-барах, но и с бывшими уголовниками, но ведь семидесятые! Отчего такой сдвиг во времени? Как вернуть назад беззаботность и легкость этого времени? Что вообще происходит, когда все начало сдвигаться в пропасть?

Да и Хант тоже какой-то не такой, как будто он может читать мысли или чувства и меняется, подстраиваясь. Когда еще можно было говорить с Сэмом, он рассказывал о невыносимом характере шефа, что тот предпочитал нахально усмехаться, называя его девчачьими именами, подкалывая или же просто напиваясь до потери сознания в пабе вместе с другом… а потом в мирок ввалилась Джонс со своими проблемами, с желанием послать всех к черту, переспать с Хантом, быть сильнее, быстрее, и еще сильнее, умнее, напористее, жестче, и еще сильнее, еще и еще, пока это не проросло так глубоко, что прополкой теперь если и заниматься, то только вместе с лоботомией в комплекте.

Даже шеф чувствует ее силу, даже он старается отпиннуть ее подальше. Может, оно и правильно, может даже к лучшему, хотя очень обидно остаться одной именно тогда, когда нужна чья-то помощь.

И друг пропал…

Сидя перед подиумом и глядя снизу вверх на вышагивающих красоток, Джонс мечтала лишь об одном – чтобы рядом был человек, который был сейчас нужнее всего, потому как ни единой мысли по поводу убийств не было, а между тем нужно было делать отчет по расследованию, кого-то искать, что-то предлагать…

Девушки постоянно сбивались с ритма, спотыкались на ровном месте и вообще, они были слишком напуганы, чтобы работать в темпе.

Страттон срывалась то на крик, то на мольбы, прося моделей собраться даже в это сложное время, но дело не клеилось.

-Послезавтра показ, а мы совершенно не готовы,- пожаловалась Амелия Саманте.- И убийца до сих пор не найден, детектив Тайлер-Джонс.

-Найду,- пообещала та.- Вы, надеюсь, не сообщили, кто займет место погибших лидеров?

-Эшли Диксон,- блондинка кивнула подбородком на хорошенькую девушку лет двадцати пяти.

-Она это знает?

-А как Вы думаете? Мои девушки выходят в строго определенной последовательности.

-Я же просила не говорить и даже не намекать!- закипела Джонс, медленно поднимаясь с места.- Вы что, решили, что умнее всех?

-Вы должны были заниматься своим делом, а не указывать мне, как мне вести мой показ!- не уступила и Страттон.

-Э… мадам Амелия?- раздался голос от дверей.

Обе женщины разом повернули голову.

-Это еще кто?- поинтересовалась Джонс.

-Венди,- коротко пояснила Страттон.- Венди, дорогая, как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Спасибо, мадам Амелия, замечательно,- коротко кивнула незнакомка и прошла мимо к дверям в костюмерную.

-Венди?- переспросила Джонс.- Венди?! Это как минимум Вэн Динг, какая к черту Венди?

-На что Вы намекаете, детектив?- стальным тоном переспросила Страттон.- Венди – моя правая рука, я могу поручиться за нее, как за саму себя!

-Китаянка?

-Ее мать была из Китая, а отец англичанин.

-Да плевать! Вы даже не поняли, кто у Вас тут убивает моделей! Эй, Ван Линг, а ну стоять!

Китаянка пустилась наутек, выбежав через черный ход. Джонс, кинувшаяся за ней, выбежала следом, но подозреваемая как в воду канула. Оббегав без толку целый квартал, Саманта остановилась и перевела дух. Упустить подозреваемого – это как минимум ОЧЕНЬ крупные неприятности со стороны шефа…

Приехавший спустя полчаса Хант орал так, что даже Сэм не выдержал и ушел за дверь кабинета Страттон, решив, что эта ненормальная парочка разберется между собой сама, не рискуя поубивать еще и свидетелей. Рей молча жевал жвачку, глядя в пол, Крис бледнел, зеленел и вздрагивал каждый раз, как только шеф начинал новую порцию воплей, а Энни решила и вовсе побыть с девушками по просьбе Сэма, потому что обстановка раскалилась до температуры адской топки.

-Я просил тебя всего лишь собрать информацию!- разносился мощный рев по всему дому моды.- Только собрать, без самодеятельности и этих твоих выкрутасов, а ты, вместо сбора информации и мне ее предоставления, упустила подозреваемую!

-Ты сам передал мне это дело, так что нечего на меня сваливать всю вину!- в ответ орала Джонс.- Ты бросил меня, хотя я предупреждала, что я не смогу справиться одна!

-Ты, черт бы все это драл, никогда не была одна, дура ты несчастная!- раскат грома был и то тише, чем рык разозленного шерифа Манчестера.- Ты что думала, я позволил бы тебе вести это дело в одиночку?! Решила проявить инициативу?

-Ты дал мне!..

-Я дал тебе возможность, я не приказывал устраивать гонки с препятствиями! Почему, когда что-то происходит, ты всегда оказываешься в это втянутой? Почему ты просто не можешь засунуть свои амбиции в задницу и прийти ко мне с просьбой помочь? Почему я всегда слышу одно и то же – оправдания, вместо желания нормально работать?

-Я не оправдываюсь, я делаю свою работу и ты это знаешь!

-Плохо делаешь! О, нет-нет-нет, ты делаешь так, как считаешь правильным, не так ли? Всегда правильная Джонс, крутая Джонс, круче всех, да? Задрать ногу, принять позу и смотреть на всех остальных свысока – все, что делает Джонс.

-Пошел ты!

-Ты всегда считала и считаешь себя лучше остальных, сильнее, умнее, чего тогда ты пришла в мой отдел, если мы настолько слабаки для крутой тебя, а? Какого черта я постоянно, снова и снова, и снова, и снова вожусь с тобой как с девчонкой, пытаюсь сделать из тебя человека, настоящего копа, но снова натыкаюсь на непрошибаемую стену из крутизны и тупости?

-Иди в жопу, Хант, а если надо, я подскажу туда дорогу!

-Зря она его злит,- прошептал серый от нервозности Крис.- Шеф сейчас точно взбесится и прибьет ее.

-Или она его,- тихо поддержал друга Рей.

-О, господи! - Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями.

-Я пыталась сказать тебе, что я бы лучше расследовала дело о пропавших копах, чем общалась хотя бы секунду с этими куклами!- продолжила орать Джонс.

-А кто тебе сказал, что ты вообще можешь хоть что-то здесь решать или выбирать?- раздался рев Ханта.- Не многовато ли на себя берешь, а? Может, и на мое место метишь?

-На твое? На ТВОЕ? А кто ТЕБЕ сказал, что ты можешь даже голос на меня повышать, выродок?

-Все,- едва слышно шепнул Крис,- он ее убьет за такое.

-Кто тебе сказал, что мне вообще нужен этот отдел, где даже нет цивилизованного рабочего графика, где офицеры такие же продажные мрази, как и всегда? – продолжила Джонс.- Я с самого начала не хотела иметь с вами ничего общего, потому что копам доверять нельзя! Копы делают то, что считают нужным, копы убивают и прикрывают свои деяния, потому что это у вас в крови! Мне осточертели твои игры в шерифа, Хант, мне осточертели твои выходки, все это дерьмо вокруг! ТЫ отшвырнул меня, ТЫ! Ты дал мне все полномочия, потому я и вела дело так, как умела, так что если ты хоть раз еще решишь провезти меня носом по дерьму, богом клянусь, я выбью из тебя все желания так со мной поступать, потому что я сильнее тебя! Да, черт дери, я сильнее и меня достало это постоянно скрывать, так что отвали от меня и можешь засунуть этот чертов жетон себе в задницу, провернуть его и наслаждаться своей крутизной. Доступно или повторить наглядно?

В кабинете воцарилась тишина.

-Продажные мрази?- растерянно переспросил Крис.- Мы? Почему?

-У Джонс крышу окончательно снесло, если она дошла до таких обвинений,- помрачнел Рей.- Что она несет вообще? Шеф никогда и никому не давал столько вольностей, как ей, а она буквально плюнула ему в лицо, обвинив в коррумпированности.

-На этот раз она действительно перешла все границы,- впервые согласился с коллегами Сэм.

Саманта не хотела и ни в коем случае не должна была говорить такого, но слова вырвались и назад их вернуть было уже нельзя. Видя перед собой багровое от ярости лицо Ханта, она думала, что вот теперь он точно ударит ее, а может даже и пристрелит, отправит в Гайд – да что угодно, и будет прав. Чертовски прав, потому что эти слова не должны были прозвучать. Только не в отношении его отдела и его самого. Только не в отношении ее друга, молодого паренька-копа, присматривавшего за всеми, кто был в его мире. Неудивительно, что молодой коп больше не появлялся – наверное, он знал даже мысли обитателей своего мира, а мысли Джонс всегда были далеки от полиции, простираясь где-то между управлением и байкерством, законом и дорогой, долгом и честью, и свободой с безграничными возможностями.

-Вот как, значит?- очень тихо произнес Хант, глядя на нее.- Значит, мы для тебя просто тля, ничтожество, мелкие людишки, копошащиеся у твоих ног, да?

-Шеф, я…- очень хотелось как-то все исправить, а еще лучше повернуть время вспять, постараться все объяснить, списать все на личную обиду, на эмоции, лучше всего даже на Гайд, но никто бы не дал ей такой шанс.

-Полиция, все слова о преданности, команда – это все мусор? – продолжил Хант.- А я, значит, выродок, которому нельзя доверять? Что ж… хотя бы в глаза сказала, кто я для тебя.

-Шеф, Джин, нет, я…

-Ты,- повторил он.- Везде и всегда только ты. Я только это постоянно и слышу: «Я, я, я, я, я» и так без конца. Джонс то, Джонс се, Джонс - Супергерл, прошибающая стены лбом, Джонс мегазвезда, Суперстар, а мы не достойны даже дышать воздухом рядом, так, Джонс?

-Нет, шеф, я никогда…

-Не обращайся так ко мне больше, - еще тише перебил он.- Не смей. Знаешь, я всерьез думал, что мы сработались, даже несмотря на все твои заскоки и психованное поведение. Я думал, что мы – ты и я, мы вместе, мы одно целое, друг за друга, понимаешь, прикрываем спины, а оказалось, что ты все это время врала мне и моим людям, что смеялась за моей спиной, что красовалась на публику со своими этими штучками. О, да, Джонси, ты круче всех, ты никогда не бьешь в спину – ты лупишь спереди, но насмерть, а перед этим стараешься еще и плюнуть в лицо.

-Джин, - по лицу девушки потекли слезы,- Джин, не говори так.

-А ты ждала цветов и подарков?- он чуть сузил глаза.- Я просто человек, Саманта, я не супергерой, не Господь бог, я просто коп и я делаю свою работу как могу. И знаешь что?- он чуть наклонился к ней.- Я никогда не называл твоих друзей куском дерьма, а твою страсть к катанию на драндулетах – херней, хоть так оно и есть. И знаешь еще что, Тайлер-Джонс… если я еще раз замечу хоть малейшее нарушение с твоей стороны – я отправлю тебя за решетку, обещаю.

Мужчина развернулся и прошел к дверям.

-Джин, прости меня!- раздался стон за его спиной.- Не бросай меня, пожалуйста! Только не ты – я не переживу этого!

-Переживешь, - так и не обернулся он.- И даже близко не смей приближаться к управлению или я лично отдам тебя под суд за каждый твой чих не по правилам.

-Джин, помоги…- но он уже вышел.

В дверном проеме она увидела тех, на ком сорвала злость и отчаяние – Криса, отвернувшегося от нее, Рея, в чьих небесно-голубых глазах читались осуждение и обида, и Сэма – друга, который всегда готов был помочь, с самого начала бывшего где-то рядом, на подхвате, как Санчо для ненормального Дон Кихота, вечно сражавшегося с ветряными мельницами. Сэма, которого не хотелось отпускать в Гайд из-за боязни будущего. Сэма, которому она стерла память из-за любви к нему.

Хант не бросал ее, это она снова все напридумывала, а потом поверила в придуманное и обиделась. Ведь достаточно было всего лишь обратиться к нему за помощью, просто попросить – он бы помог, но… Да ведь и дело-то было не в гордости или прочей хрени, дело было в непонимании. Она так измучилась постоянно контролировать свои слова, действия, постоянно бояться сказать не то, сделать не так, изменить будущее друга и шефа, что при первом же моральном давлении не выдержала и высказала все, что думала когда-то, но не сейчас. Зачем тогда ей нужно было бежать от друга, стирать ему память, чтобы он лишний раз не страдал? Зачем было нужно защищать Ханта каждый раз, как только было получено видение из будущего? Ради чего? Ради того, чтобы выглядеть в его глазах крутой и неуязвимой? Она же тоже человек, всего лишь человек, не неуязвимая Супергерл, а всего лишь человек, который постоянно мечется и никак не может найти себя и свой путь. Она отказалась от Ханта, едва узнала, что его в будущем ждет невеста – красивая, умная, так идеально ему подходящая, его принцесса Грейс Келли, его Эми Фаулер, его Алекс Дрейк, одна из своих, коп, преданный делу всем сердцем и всей душой, разве же это ничего не стоило?

Окно в будущее открылось неожиданно.

Алекс плакала, стискивая в руке какой-то шарф.

-Послушай… Послушай меня, я могу остаться здесь… с тобой,- прошептала она.- Ты не можешь делать все сам. Я нужна тебе, Джин! Я не могу… я не могу пойти туда…- она указала на молочно-белые окна паба. Джонс уже видела этот свет – что-то, что забирает из этого мира людей. Не опасное, очень мягкое, но отчего-то пугающее именно ее и никого больше.

-Ты можешь,- чуть с улыбкой ответил Хант.- У них есть коктейль-бар. Я не могу позволить тебе выбить меня из колеи, верно? Я могу начать сомневаться, прав ли я на самом деле все время, мы не можем этого допустить. Но мы сработались, верно?

Алекс подала блестящий значок. 6620 – она уже нашла неглубокую могилу.

-Вот.

Пальцы мужчины сомкнулись на значке, ресницы чуть дрогнули.

-Увидимся, шампусик,- чуть улыбнулся он.

-Прощай, шеф,- ответила она и коснулась его щеки ладонью. Он наклонился к женщине и их губы встретились – именно этот момент Саманта видела все время. Не любовь, а прощание. Он отпустил ее. Не будет никакого заката, никуда они не уйдут рука об руку, не будет машины, увитой лентами, свадебных колоколов и белого платья.

-Иди,- шепнул он.

Алекс отошла, взглянула на паб… Саманта думала, что она обернется, но этого не произошло. Джин удерживал ее взглядом все это время… и снова эта печаль внутри серых сияющих глаз, легкая грусть, чуть-чуть тоски и очень много одиночества...

Окно в будущее закрылось.

Выходит, Хант все это время был прав – она делала глупости из-за незнания всего, из-за знания и непонимания картины до конца. Лишь выхватив какой-то кусочек из будущего, она сделала неверный вывод и собственными руками с упорством бульдозера рушила с таким трудом создаваемую хрупкую связь с Хантом, а ведь он уже столько раз предлагал ей помощь, он был рядом, даже когда она не просила… он просто был…

-Джин,- беззвучно произнесли губы девушки.

В распахнутые двери осторожно вошла Амелия, испуганно глядя на Джонс.

-Эм… детектив Тайлер-Джонс…

-Что еще, мисс Страттон? – опустошенно спросила Саманта.- Думаю, теперь Вы можете обращаться за помощью к инспектору Ханту – я более не веду это расследование.

-Я так и поняла, но я не поэтому хочу обратиться к Вам,- железной выдержке этой женщины позавидовала бы даже статуя Будды.- Я не думаю, что Венди способна на убийство, Вы просто не знаете ее так, как ее знаю я. Знаете, я думала о том же, когда нанимала ее, но я ошиблась с выводами, Венди – не убийца.

-Она сбежала, леди. Никто не бегает, не имея оснований для побега. Видимо, не настолько она и честна с Вами. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, все вопросы теперь к инспектору Ханту.

-Мисс Тайлер-Джонс, я бы хотела предложить Вам работу, поскольку… - Страттон чуть вздернула подбородок.- Или же просто помогите мне, я в ужаснейшем положении, мои девушки напуганы, а Вы сильная…

-Я не сильная, я трусливая идиотка,- глубоко вздохнула Джонс, на которую производил нужный эффект боевой настрой женщины и ее просьба. Так уж получалось, что Саманта не могла отказать в просьбе тому, кто просил.- Так что Вы там решили? Нанимаете меня в качестве телохранителя?

Сэм не решился первым заговорить с Хантом, да и остальные прятали глаза. Тем не менее кому-то начинать было нужно.

-Шеф…

-Не сейчас, Сэм,- совершенно спокойно бросил тот.- Нужно найти беглянку. Что у нас по ней есть?

-Адрес, даже телефон,- сверился с блокнотом Сэм.- Я не думаю, что она может прятаться долго. Она болеет, рано или поздно ей понадобятся лекарства…

-Хорошо, - Сэм увидел, что лишь на миг лицо мужчины стало печальным, но вот он встряхнулся и снова стал собой.- Едем ждать ее около ее дома – никуда она не уйдет.

-А как же Са…

-Я не хочу говорить об этом,- перебил Хант.- Рей, Крис, Цветочек, в машину!

-Но шеф, если Саманта права, эта женщина обладает умением убивать едва ли не прикосновением!- снова попытался Сэм.

-Тогда я прострелю ей руки и тогда она уже точно не сможет никого коснуться, - заявил Хант, заводя машину.- И хватит меня бесить!

Ждать пришлось долго. Отправив Энни, Рея и Криса в офис, засев в машине около дома Венди Смит-Джонсон, Хант нахохлился как большой ворон и велел Тайлеру молчать.

Сэм и сам не горел желанием лезть к и без того злющему шефу, но все же полагал, что порция хорошей дружеской беседы относительно женщин не помешает.

-На самом деле она так не думает, - осторожно бросил он пробный шар. Хант поморщился от неудовольствия, но промолчал.- Да, возможно, вначале, но не потом, когда мы все побывали во всех мыслимых и немыслимых адских местах,- Хант вытащил фляжку и присосался к ней. -Она, конечно, действительно не подарок, но тем не менее она не станет стоять в стороне при заварушке,- Хант сунул фляжку в карман и достал сигареты.- Да, у нее очень сложный характер, но ведь и ты…- Хант едва слышно заворчал, как лев, у которого отбирают любимую сухую старую кость, и Сэм ненадолго приглушил стремление к разговору. Тем не менее, сидеть в полной тишине было невыносимо скучно.- Вы оба наговорили друг другу много неприятных вещей, так что я полагаю, что вам нужно как-нибудь встретиться, поговорить, все обсудить,- снова начал Сэм.- Я понимаю, что это только ваши отношения, вдвоем вы можете покорить мир или свернуть горы… ну или шею друг дружке, но ты же понимаешь, что ты тоже причастен?

-Ты заткнешься?- наконец, не выдержал Хант.- Что ты постоянно зудишь над ухом как муха? Мне просто прихлопнуть тебя или попрыгать сверху, чтобы уж наверняка?

-Шеф, ты дал ей зада…

-Я дал ей свободу, как она того добивалась,- а вот теперь прорвало и Ханта,- я, черт бы все побрал, дал ей все, чего она добивалась, взамен попросив лишь быть предельно честной и откровенной, а что я получил в результате?

-Но ты должен был понять сразу, что она испугалась – это не то, что она хотела!

-Я не чертов телепат, Тайлер, я коп, я ее шеф, и когда шеф говорит делать, подчиненный должен делать, а если возникают трудности, то доложить своему старшему офицеру и ждать помощи. Чего тут сложного?

-Она никогда не попросит о помощи, если не станет совсем туго, ты же понимаешь. Шеф, это упрямство сродни твоему. Иногда я даже думаю, вы не брат с сестрой или дальние родственники?

-У меня не было сестер.

-Шеф, не передергивай, ты меня понял.

-Чего ты от меня хочешь, Сэм?- на него обратились очень уставшие глаза.- Что я должен был сделать? Я рассчитывал на то, что до нее дойдет, что мы тут одним миром мазаны, что мы команда – она же сама просила вернуться в команду, а вышло… примерно как с Реем. Я думал, что она действительно сильная, что вся та хрень, что она показывает – это чего-то стоит, а как итог я получил глупую растерянную девчонку, упустившую подозреваемую. Это не ее ошибка, Сэм, а моя. Я оставил за главного Рея – умер человек в камере, я предоставил девчонке власть – она не справилась с грузом. Ты этого добивался? Я оставляю слабых людей за главных – страдают другие.

-Но мы все люди, шеф, мы все совершаем ошибки,- постарался утешить Сэм.- Рей понес наказание, Саманта тоже… но ведь мы все желаем только одного – сделать свою работу правильно. Рей старался угодить тебе и перегнул палку, Саманта изо всех сил старалась справиться со страхом – я не знаю, чего именно – но она не смогла, она подумала, что ты ее бросил одну. Ты же видел, что она даже отослала Криса и Энни, решив, что справится сама. Возможно, но только возможно, она сразу поняла, что не вытянет это дело и отослала их назад, не желая утянуть на дно – ты же знаешь, что она заботится о близких. Вспомни, что она сделала с Энни, когда девушки попали в плен. Она же приказала Энни бежать, а сама осталась. А что было с Тенном, помнишь?

-Сэм, - выражение глаз Ханта стало отчаянным,- Христа ради, ну хоть ты не дожимай – без тебя паршиво. Остынем оба, она явится в офис как всегда, все будет как обычно.

-Вы оба наговорили друг другу лишнего, но она была напугана, а ты зол. Шеф, если эта женщина, Венди, действительно наш убийца, Саманта могла бы помочь – она знает эти штучки, а мы – нет.

-Я тебе уже сказал, что я сделаю с этой Смит и Вессон.

-Смит-Джонсон, и ты читал заключение патологоанатома – убийства иглой. Не пулей, не битой, не камнем, а иглой. Думаешь, есть еще хоть кто-то, кто смог бы с такой же легкостью убивать, как и целовать?

-Ты это сейчас о чем?- насторожился Хант.

-Вспомнил кино про Бонда,- отмахнулся Сэм.- Шеф, Джонс нужна даже хотя бы исходя из того, что она единственная может понять убийцу. Она не психолог, но она обучена всем этим приемам – она может убить, а может защитить.

-Поймаем, проведем допрос, если не получится – вызовем Джонс,- сдался Хант.- Доволен?

-Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарил Сэм.- Шеф, смотри!

К дому крадучись приблизилась невысокая женская фигурка, прячась в тени, и юркнула в подъезд.

-Пошли, пошли, пошли, пошли!- поторопил Хант, выскакивая из машины и доставая пистолет.

Сэм рванул следом.

-Эй, кукла китайская, а ну стоять!- заорал Хант, наставив на хрупкую чуть раскосую женщину пистолет.- Сэм, надевай наручники на эту шаолиньскую гейшу!

-Я ничего не сделала!- закричала Венди.- Не трогайте меня! Я не убивала девушек!

-Раз не убивала, чего тогда сбежала от детектива Тайлер-Джонс?- поинтересовался Хант, держа ее под прицелом.

-Она бы меня арестовала, а я никого не убивала, я же говорю правду!

Сэм застегнул браслеты на запястьях женщины, отметив общее весьма нездоровое состояние ее здоровья. Она обильно потела и буквально полыхала жаром.

-Шеф, у нее температура,- не замедлил поделиться информацией Сэм.- Нужен врач.

-Ага, а мне нужна пинта пива и пара красоток с сиськами размером с арбуз,- отозвался тот.- Грузи ее в багажник.

-Шеф, это бесчеловечно!- попытался Сэм.- Она же больна!

-Да я уж понял, если что. Грохнуть двух красоток экзотическим способом и быть здоровой – это надо уметь. Грузи ее и поехали! Ночь проведет в камере, а утром я устрою ей показательные выступления монастыря Шао-Ханта. Грузи эту боевую китайскую плюшку в багажник и поехали.

-Мэм, осторожно,- Сэм не стал запихивать женщину в багажник, помогая ей усесться на заднее сидение Кортины.- Мы предоставим Вам адвоката, если Вы в нем нуждаетесь.

-Что?! – Хант, услышавший такую наглость, немедленно вскипел и схватил детектива за грудки.- Скажи, что я не расслышал, Тайлер, или я прямо сейчас оторву тебе твои звенящие китайские шарики и засуну тебе же в глотку!

-Шеф, это серьезное обвинение, а у нас лишь косвенные обвинения,- попытался возразить Сэм.

-Что?! Да у нас два трупа, а эта узкоглазая акапан… акупан… иглоукольщица – единственная подозреваемая!

-Она просто ассистентка! Только помощница, швея!

-Тайлер, у нас убийство с помощью игл! Ты оглох или ослеп?

-Я не оглох и не ослеп, я видел заключение патологоанатома, спасибо, но у нас лишь косвенные доказательства относительно именно Венди Смит-Джонсон. У нас нет пока ничего против нее.

-Ты ее защищаешь?! Сэм, ты – ее?! Джонс расследовала это дело, она видела мертвых девчонок, она, черт подери, провела ночь, изучая фотографии и книги по этой иглохерне!

-Тогда позволь мне поговорить с ней, но сперва нужен врач!

Хант сверкнул глазами, глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и кивнул.

-Ладно. Опять бессонная ночь. Вот же дерьмо!

После таблеток и порошков Хант сразу потащил Смит-Джонсон на допрос.

-Так, цыпа, чем быстрее ты расскажешь об убийствах, тем быстрее мы разойдемся по домам.

-Я не убивала этих девушек,- устало ответила Венди.- Зачем мне это, если я работаю на мисс Страттон?

-Но Вы не отрицаете…- начал Сэм, но вмешался Хант.

-Слушай, китаеза, у меня два трупа, на телах найдены следы от игл, а ты швея, - он нагнулся к лицу женщины.- Не скажешь ли, откуда уколы, а? Только не говори мне про вампиров – я ношу серебро и не верю во всю эту херню.

-Я подшиваю одежду после дефиле,- женщина ничуть не испугалась напора.- Модели должны сидеть идеально на манекенщицах, а все девушки разные. Вы думаете, у меня мало дел, мистер Хант? Или Вы думаете, что если я полукровка, то обязательно должна ненавидеть англичан? Мой отец англичанин, сэр, моя мать из богом забытой китайской провинции, я живу с таким к себе отношением всю жизнь.

-Уверен, что продолжишь жить и дальше, но уже в тюрьме, гейша, - кивнул Хант.

-Это из Японии, шеф,- тихо поправил Сэм.- Но, тем не менее, мисс Смит-Джонсон, Вы не отрицаете, что подшивали модели прямо на телах? Патологоанатом обнаружил следы уколов на позвоночнике жертв. Вы не могли не знать, что укол может спровоцировать остановку сердца, не так ли?

-Я не якудза, сэр,- скривилась женщина.- Я не ниндзя, моя мать обычная швея, а не рабыня китайской мафии. Посмотрите на мои руки, - она протянула к нему ладони.- Это руки рабочего человека, я зарабатываю на хлеб честным трудом, сэр.

-Хочешь взглянуть на мои руки, милочка?- снова встрял Хант.- Те, кто мне врут в глаза, обыкновенно имеют очень тесное с ними общение.

-Вам не запугать меня, мистер Хант,- вздернула подбородок женщина.- Я больше ничего не скажу без адвоката.

-Доволен?- немедленно накинулся на Тайлера Хант.- Теперь эта мандаринская утка будет вешать нам на уши китайскую лапшу.

-Но почему тогда Вы убегали от нашего человека?- спросил Сэм.

-Потому что она меня преследовала,- последовал лаконичный ответ.

-Шеф, тут что-то не так,- Сэм отвел Ханта в сторону.- Что-то не вяжется с ее словами и имеет место явное расхождение с уликами.

-У меня уже давно все связалось узелком и если что-то разошлось, только дай этой цыпе – она сошьет все заново,- заявил тот.

-Шеф, ты видел ее руки? – Сэм пропустил замечание мимо ушей.- А то, что она давно могла бы нас убить – это тебя не напрягает?

-Ты сковал ей руки за спиной и у нее была температура – может, эти китайцы от этого слабеют?

-Но мы схватили ее без особых усилий. Шеф, я ни черта не понимаю в акупунктуре, если кто и может разобраться во всем этом, так только Саманта.

-Нет.

-Но она знает все точки, она, ты сам сказал, видела снимки, работала с ними, она могла бы нажать в буквальном смысле на Смит-Джонсон, и если та была бы виновна…

-В камеру ее!- крикнул Хант, подойдя к дверям Бюро находок.

-Шеф, послушай, просто послушай!..

-Мэм,- зашедший Крис поднял женщину и вывел ее из помещения.

-Тайлер, эта женщина виновна уже в том, что она китаеза и в том, что слишком хорошо умеет держать в руках иглы, которыми убивает манекенщиц. Тебе нужны еще доказательства?

-Но почему тогда уколы были найдены и на ступнях?

-Шеф, звонок из больницы,- сообщила Филлис, входя внутрь.- Детектив Тайлер-Джонс просила передать, что пострадала еще одна девушка. Она сейчас в больнице вместе с пострадавшей.

-Адрес!- Хант в мгновение ока вылетел из Бюро.

-В палату нельзя!- медсестра не успела преградить путь и Хант влетел за ширму как ураган.

-Полиция, милочка,- успел бросить он.- Джонс! Где Джонс? Где цыпа, которая была здесь?

-Мисс Тайлер-Джонс была здесь десять минут назад, сэр,- ответила медсестра.- Она привезла девушку и не отходила ни на шаг, пока та была в реанимации, угрожая все перебить, если ее не спасут.

-Куда она уехала?- Сэм схватил женщину за плечи.- Что с девушкой?

-Сердечный приступ, сэр, но врачи ее спасли. Эта девушка, Тайлер-Джонс, она велела держать иглу в позвоночнике мисс Диксон и только так проводить реанимацию.

-Иглу? В позвоночнике иглу? Для чего, во имя всего святого?! – не понял Хант.

-Я не знаю, но это, как она сказала, и спасло мисс Диксон. Господа, покиньте палату, прошу вас!

Хант вышел в общий коридор.

-Значит, это была бы третья жертва.

-Но подозреваемая у нас, она не прикасалась к манекенщицам,- кивнул Сэм.- Шеф, это ложный след, нам нужна Саманта, она может что-то знать и уже копать в нужном направлении.

-И где ее искать, Шерлок?- кисло поинтересовался Хант.

-В доме мод, разумеется. Простите, милочка,- обратился он к медсестре,- врачи что-нибудь обнаружили на теле мисс?..

-Диксон? – помогла та.- След от укола на ступне – на него указала мисс Тайлер-Джонс. Простите, господа, но вам лучше покинуть больницу и дать пациентке отдохнуть.

-Поехали,- Хант резво развернулся на каблуках и рванул прочь из больницы.

Здание уже было закрыто, что не удивительно, Джонс так же если и была здесь, то уже давно. Впрочем, оставалась надежда обнаружить ее внутри, но для этого нужно было проникнуть внутрь.

-Это подсудное дело!- шепотом возмутился Сэм.- Шеф, это уголовное преступление!

-Есть идеи получше? – так же шепотом накинулся на него Хант.- У меня уже почти третье преступление и никаких версий.

-Вызови ее,- предложил Сэм.- Вызови, как ты это делаешь.

-Нет,- заупрямился Хант.- Я не подпущу ее к этому делу. Хватит с меня.

-Но у нас безвыходная ситуация, как ты не понимаешь! Я не верю, что это Смит-Джонсон, я даже почти уверен, что и Саманта не верит – здесь что-то нечисто.

-Значит, китаеза успела напакостить заранее, а результат получился только что. Ты же слышал Джонс – медленная смерть.

-Не настолько же, чтобы человек умирал сутки!

-А ты много знаешь про эти штучки?- покосился на него Хант.

-Саманта знает, потому я и прошу тебя вызвать ее. Она поймет того, кто владеет такой техникой.

-Джонс ей не владеет, иначе бы у меня были сотни трупов на дню.

-Шеф, просто вызови ее! Ты же понимаешь, что у нее женское мышление, плюс она в этом разбирается, она единственный доступный специалист. Ты же понимаешь, что она может и сможет найти как и куда надавить, чтобы распутать это дело, или ты решил до конца жизни напоминать ей, что она упустила подозреваемую?

-Мы схватили убийцу,- снова заявил он, нехотя сдаваясь.- Дай мне час и эта галета запоет про разрушение Вавилонской башни.

-Гетера, ты хотел сказать. И она может быть невиновна. Она напугана и она больна, и побежала только поэтому. Джонс может определить ее честность, она поймет, врет Смит-Джонсон или нет, посмотрит на ее руки – она же спец, в конце концов! Что ты теряешь?

-Я отстранил ее,- не сдавался Хант.- Она слишком далеко зашла со своей самоуверенностью. Ты слышал ее слова? Мы для нее слишком примитивные мелкие людишки, не достойные даже целовать землю, по которой она ходит.

-Шеф, это уже твоя личная обида, - смягчился Сэм, поняв, что Хант не просто упрямится, а не хочет терять лицо и просить о помощи ту, с которой крупно поцапался.- Потом можете поубивать друг друга – да на здоровье, но вызови ее, она может помочь.

-Я мог бы вызвать специалиста и из Скотланд-Ярда,- оборона уже ломалась, но Хант не сдавался.

-Шеф, пожалуйста,- Сэм пристально взглянул в глаза Ханта.- Ну, пожалуйста!

-Вот только не надо мне тут изображать из себя щенка, Тайлер,- заворчал Хант, доставая рацию с таким тяжким вздохом, как будто ему поручали катить камень Сизифа в гору.- 10-8, Тайлер-Джонс, жду в офисе,- он отключился и обернулся на Сэма.- Доволен?

-Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарил Сэм.- Едем в офис.

-Я не думаю, что она приедет, если честно,- Хант опустился на сиденье и завел мотор.

Ждать пришлось очень долго. Крис, Рей и Хант уже задремали, Сэм усиленно пытался не уснуть, выпивая по чашке кофе через каждые полчаса, но голова уже совершенно не работала. Энни ушла вниз к Филлис, а Джонс все не было.

Лишь около шести утра она явилась, причем не одна, а с Амелией Страттон.

-Прошу прощения, не могла прибыть раньше, - доложила Саманта.- Доброе утро, господа.

-Доброе утро,- кивнула Страттон, на лице которой так же отразились следы явно бессонной ночи.

-Что-то нашли? – Сэм мгновенно пришел в себя, толкнув Криса и кивнув в сторону кабинета Ханта.

-Кроме того, что мисс Страттон не умеет держать язык за зубами? Нет, ничего,- ответила Джонс.

-Что это значит? – не понял Сэм, поднимаясь и толкая и Рея.- Подъем!

-Отвали, придурок,- сонно ответил тот.- Что? Уже утро?- он поднял голову, сонно моргая на женщин.- Джонс? Босс?

-А это значит, что Амелия выбрала новую главную модель и пострадала, разумеется, она,- пояснила Саманта.

-Мы уже видели новую жертву,- сообщил Хант, выходя из кабинета вместе с Крисом.- Те же отметины?

-Не совсем, - офис ощутил накаленную обстановку, но оба человека решили вести себя как профессионалы – каждый в своем деле, но держа четкую дистанцию.- Эшли Диксон сильно повезло, у нее аритмия, потому сердце отреагировало быстрее, но я была рядом и смогла помочь ей.

-Воткнув ей в спину иглу?- поинтересовался Хант.

-Именно,- кивнула Саманта.- Акупунктура – может лечить, а может калечить. Я не мастер по убийствам иголками, но что-то я уже успела изучить.

-И что так долго изучала?

-Обрабатывала версии, искала улики и очень долго орала на мисс Страттон, инспектор. Завтра показ, а она решила угробить еще одну девочку своим длинным языком.

Страттон тихонько всхлипнула, но промолчала.

-Хорошо,- Хант визуально изучил блондинку и развернулся к Джонс.- Будешь проводить допрос под моим присмотром,- распорядился он.- Если не согласна - не задерживаю.

-Как скажете, инспектор,- спокойно ответила Саманта.- Но не думаю, что это Смит-Джонсон.

-Не думай – просто докажи,- чуть наклонился к ней Хант.- Рей, тащи китаянку на допрос!

-Боже, какой ужас!- тихо возмутилась Страттон.

-Расовая дискриминация – это еще цветочки, мисс Страттон,- шепнула Саманта.- Процедура допроса – вот, где произвол и нарушение всех прав человека.

Саманта совершенно не возражала ни против использования диктофона, ни против присутствия Ханта, ни против того, что диктофон через минуту полетел на пол, отшвырнутый рукой Ханта.

-На теле Саманты Престон и Камиллы Роуз были обнаружены идентичные следы от уколов иглой,- начала Саманта.- Вы, как мне сообщила мисс Страттон, являетесь практически правой рукой Амелии, а так же швеей и ассистенткой на показе. В Ваши обязанности входит контроль за одеждой и обувью манекенщиц, а так же подгон моделей по фигуре девушек. Насколько я знаю, именно Вы после ежедневных репетиций дефиле приводите в порядок все платья, подшивая мелкие недочеты. Неоднократно имели место быть уколы в позвоночник, как я полагаю, непреднамеренные, однако же…- Саманта обошла женщину со спины и коснулась ее позвоночника,- …знаете, это довольно странно – следы от уколов в одни и те же места. Не объясните ли, почему?

-Я швея, как Вы сказали, детектив,- ответила Венди.- Я делала свою работу, следила за платьями. Саманта и Камилла были разными по фигуре, мне приходилось расшивать и ушивать платья, после того, как погибла Саманта и на ее место пришла Камилла. Модели должны сидеть на фигуре идеально – так мне приказывала мисс Страттон.

Саманта достала из кармана иглу.

-Продемонстрируйте, как Вы зашивали модели,- попросила она.- Воспроизведите все до мельчайших подробностей – как Вы сидели, как стояли, если шили стоя, как стояла девушка. Вы не против, инспектор?- она подняла глаза на Ханта. Тот мотнул головой.- Хорошо, тогда, приступайте, мисс Смит-Джонсон. Не бойтесь, я не буду кусаться или драться,- пообещала она.

Китаянка поднялась со стула и взяла иглу. Сэм насторожился – Джонс сильно рисковала: если бы Венди действительно была убийцей, она могла бы просто воткнуть иголку в позвоночник девушки, а потом поубивать самого Сэма и Ханта – мастеру ничего не стоит обмануть даже самого отчаянного копа, но Венди только повернула Джонс, наклонилась и принялась быстро делать стежки на ее блузке. Игла была с длинной ниткой – Джонс предусмотрела и это, так что подшивка не заняла много времени.

-Все, как я поняла?- обернулась Саманта.- Можете вытащить нитку и присаживаться, спасибо.

-Ну и что? – не понял процедуры Хант, стоя у окна со скрещенными на груди руками.- Она быстро штопает. Это все?

-Полагаю, я могу назвать мисс Смит-Джонсон профессионалом,- пояснила Саманта.- Работа выполнена быстро, качественно, хотя ее рука дрожала и пару раз она меня уколола.

-Что?- Сэм побледнел.

-Нет-нет, все нормально,- успокоила Саманта.- Хотя, исходя из моих ощущений, уколы были сделаны именно в те же места, что были обнаружены на телах погибших девушек, мне ничего не угрожает. Девушки умерли не из-за этих уколов.

-А отчего?- все еще недоумевал Хант.

-Покажите руки, мисс Смит-Джонсон,- попросила Саманта. Женщина протянула руки.- Я думаю… то есть я лишь предполагаю, поскольку у меня нет необходимых данных, что пальцы настоящего мастера, который отлично знает акупунктуру и строение нервной системы, были бы более ловкими и не настолько исколотыми. Взгляните, инспектор,- попросила она Ханта, взяв в свои ладони руки женщины. Хант подошел поближе.- Пальцы исколоты, она не пользуется наперстками.

-И что?- не понял он.- Я тоже ими не пользуюсь, что не мешает мне быть копом.

-Для сравнения,- она протянула ему свою ладонь. – Я владею ножами, сюрикенами, палками, шестом, и немного мечом. Вы можете сказать, что у меня грубые пальцы, чем-то отличающиеся от пальцев констебля Картрайт, к примеру?

Хант осмотрел пальцы девушки, Сэм так же наклонился поближе – ничего, кожа нежная, подушечки пальцев гладкие, действительно, никогда не скажешь, что эти нежные ручки способны сносить головы на раз.

-Тремор рук,- продолжила Саманта, убирая руки.- Мисс Смит-Джонсон, чем Вы болеете и почему скрываете это? Точно не Паркинсон – не с Вашим возрастом, не так ли? Вам тридцать шесть, верно? Невралгия, стресс, бешеный ритм работы, постоянное давление со стороны окружающих, не воспринимающих Вас как англичанку, а? Как давно у Вас тремор и чем Вы его лечите?

Женщина опустила глаза.

-Кокаин? – выдал версию Хант.

-Я не наркоманка!- вздернула подбородок Венди.- Я… у меня… я астматик.

Сэм шумно выдохнул, Хант приподнял бровь.

-И какое это имеет отношение к убийствам и дрожанию рук?

-Лекарства иногда вызывают отклик со стороны ЦНС, инспектор,- ответила за Венди Саманта.- От лекарств начинается тремор рук… думаю, иногда Вы подергиваете головой, не так ли, Венди? – женщина медленно кивнула.

-Иногда меня пробирает дрожь, но это быстро проходит,- тихо ответила она.- Мисс Страттон меня бы уволила, если бы узнала, что я больна.

-Ну, астма, это, конечно, приговор,- продолжила Саманта,- но не повод для увольнения. Великобритания стала практически страной астматиков, ничего уж не поделаешь, но я не думаю, что это подсудное дело.

-Здорово, значит, китаянка не убийца, а между тем у нас два трупа и третий на подходе,- снова встрял Хант.

-Я лично перепроверила всех до единой девушек,- снова ответила Саманта.- У пятерых обнаружены следы от уколов, предположительно, они были чьей-то заменой и мисс Смит-Джонсон подшивала на них модели платьев, хотя это, конечно, лучше бы делать, сняв платья с девушек, но решать как там у вас правильно не мне. Единственное, что могло вызывать смерть от остановки сердца – обувь.

-Девушки жаловались на неудобные туфли,- согласилась Венди.- Я помню, Саманта едва не плакала, когда целый день проходила в неудобных туфлях…

-…а потом она скоропостижно скончалась, верно?- поддержала Саманта.

-Да. Именно в ту ночь.

-А потом, как ее замена, туфли надела Камилла Роуз.

-Камилла не жаловалась, - вспомнила Венди.- Она была слишком испугана и все тогда были в шоке от смерти Саманты.

-Шок – плохая штука,- согласилась Саманта.- Шок приглушает эмоции и притупляет боль. Потому-то Камилла и не обратила внимания на неудобство, отработав дефиле как робот.

-А потом туфли надела третья? – понял Сэм.

-Именно,- кивнула Саманта.- Она проходила в них полдня, а потом стала пошатываться. Я не обратила на это внимание, поскольку в среде моделей это отчасти нормально – переутомление, нагрузка на позвоночник и все такое, вплоть до недоедания. Стюарт как раз говорил, что все дело в обуви, но я пересмотрела каждую пару и ничего не нашла, потому отмела эту версию как ерундовую, а вчера мои подозрения лишь укрепились, но опять же я ничего не нашла. Девушки переобуваются и складывают обувь в коробки, так вот пара из тех, что носила сначала Саманта, потом Камилла, а потом и Эшли – пропала. Когда я вернулась из больницы, коробки именно с этой парой не было, потому я и задержалась, устроив разнос Амелии. И, забегая вперед, это не Страттон – железное алиби, она была вместе с девушками в зале, среди свидетелей, что показали и подтвердили ее алиби.

-А почему ты тогда раньше не могла проверить обувь?- недопонял Хант, обратившись к Джонс.

-Потому как все указывало именно на смерть от уколов в позвоночник, инспектор,- ответила она.- Это именно те точки, которые я изучила на предмет их соответствия согласно книгам и моим воспоминаниям.

-То есть ты упустила из виду обувь, а изучала одежду?- уточнил Хант.

-Шеф,- попросил Сэм, подумав, что сейчас снова начнется скандал, но тот и не подумал орать.

-То есть полу-галера невиновна?

-Гетера, и да, невиновна,- поправила Саманта.- Простите, мисс Смит-Джонсон, за такой сленг.

-Я привыкла,- опустила голову женщина.- Значит, я могу идти домой?

-Да, пусть Филлис оформит ее и отпустит,- распорядился Хант.

-Вы не скажете мисс Страттон про мою болезнь?- спросила Венди, вставая.

-Лично я – нет,- заверила Саманта.- Кстати, Вам предстоит много работы, так что примите лекарства и засучите рукава. Завтра показ.

-Да, детектив, спасибо Вам,- женщина коротко кивнула и прошла к двери, где снаружи ждал Крис.

-И что теперь собралась делать?- обратился Хант к Саманте.

-Вернусь в дом мод, перерою все сверху донизу, найду обувь-убийцу и снесу голову тому, кто ее поставил, все предельно просто,- ответила она.

-Никаких «снесу»,- предупредил Хант.- Я еду с тобой.

Сэм подумал, что девушка начнет орать, но та только кивнула.

-Как скажете, инспектор.

-Хорошо,- решил Хант.- Тайлер, жду в машине,- сообщил он Сэму, выходя из Бюро.

-Значит, нейтралитет и полная невосприимчивость?- уточнил Сэм у подруги.

-Именно,- согласилась та.- Врача, убившего пациента, ждет суд, а копа – трибунал, если тот допустит серьезное правонарушение, так что мне еще повезло, что он не сдал меня. Я это ценю.

-Но так не может дальше продолжаться!- возразил Сэм.- Вы выглядите как-то… даже не знаю, как, но неестественно. Как будто это какая-то дурацкая игра или проверка, или… не знаю.

-Это не игра, Сэм,- девушка развернулась к другу.- И тем более не проверка. Он профи, я профи, я совершила очень серьезное преступление против доверия начальства, так что то, что он делает, вполне заслуженно. Не бери в голову, это нормально.

-Но…

-Сэм, послушай,- Саманта прервала его слова, подняв руку.- Он хочет держать постоянный контроль надо мной, хочет, чтобы я всегда была в команде, чтобы делала свою работу, но у меня есть работа, я не могу быть рядом сутки напролет, я не буду рядом, если я не нужна.

-Что? Работа? Какая работа?

-Сложная, но интересная. Мне нравится, Сэм, я чувствую себя нужной, на своем месте, это то, чего я хочу – помогать людям и я помогаю им.

-Но ты коп…

-Коп. Ладно, пусть коп, хорошо. Ты не поймешь меня и это даже к лучшему, но я работаю как раз с копами – так уж получилось, и только потому я просила Ханта не отстранять меня от поисков пропавших парней.

-Ты решила стать психологом?

-Нет, я… нечто другое, строго говоря, другого такого человека нет.

-И что тогда это за работа?

-Нужная,- коротко закончила разговор Саманта.- Пойдем, нужно найти обувь, пока еще одна девушка не пострадала.

Осмотрев каждый дюйм здания, коробка была обнаружена в шкафчике одной из моделей.

-Как я и говорила, у моделей отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, а так же мозги и задница,- сообщила Саманта, доставая умопомрачительные туфли на высоченном каблуке.- И зачем ты их взяла?- обратилась она к худощавой девице.

-Вы не понимаете, это же очень дорогие туфли! – начала оправдываться она.- И я была следующей в очереди после Эшли. Я должна была надеть их!

Сэм осторожно взял белоснежные «лодочки» и повертел их в руках.

-И что в них необычного?

-Ты не надевала их, верно?- Саманта отобрала правую.

-Н-нет,- заикаясь, ответила девушка.

-Твое счастье. Я так думаю, - Джонс залезла пальцами внутрь туфли,- что это хоть и очень красивая обувь, но сделана она некачественно, причем обнаружить это визуально и даже тактильно довольно сложно, зато очень даже возможно при носке. Девушка обувается, чувствует какое-то неудобство при ходьбе, но не обращает на это внимания, а между тем на ее стопу уже начинается давление какого-то дефекта. Кстати, можете осмотреть – ничего такого вы не найдете даже тактильно,- она подала туфлю Ханту.- Эффект достигается только при ходьбе и только при подходящем размере ноги… что-то мне подсказывает, что Эшли они были чуть маловаты, зато мне будут в самый раз.

-Ты же не решила их померить?- спросил Хант.- Черт, ничего там нет!- он запустил пальцы внутрь «лодочки» и потрогал стельку.

-Попробуйте поставить туфлю на твердую поверхность и надавить изнутри,- посоветовала Саманта.

Хант поставил «лодочку» на стол и снова запустил внутрь пальцы, тут же ойкнув.

-Там какая-то хрень колется!- он вытащил пальцы – на указательном выступила капелька крови.

-Производственный брак, не более того,- прокомментировала Джонс, забирая туфлю.- Проблемы можно было бы избежать, если бы индустрия моды хотя бы иногда заботилась о тех, кто показывает красивые шмотки и обувь на показах,- она повернулась к Амелии.- Девушки жаловались Вам, но Вы даже не почесались поверить и проверить обувь, впрочем, это не Ваша вина. Думаю, эту пару полиция конфискует как вещественное доказательство по делу о смерти двух манекенщиц.

-Дело закрыто, если нет еще чего-то, о чем я должен знать,- Хант сунул туфли Сэму.

-Ну, не думаю, что на показе случится что-то тяжелее алкогольного опьянения у гостей или нервотрепки у девушек-моделей, так что, если Вы решите, дело действительно можно закрыть,- согласилась Саманта.

-Хорошо,- с легкостью перевел дух Хант.- Тайлер, жду в машине. Мэм,- кивнул он Страттон,- детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- Саманте.

-Инспектор,- ответила Джонс.

-Значит, это все?- Сэм отвел подругу в сторону, пока Страттон утешала всхлипывающую девицу-модель.

-Да, дело закрыто, ты же слышал,- кивнула Саманта.

-А… а как же отдел? – развел руками Сэм.- Ты не вернешься?

-Не уверена, что Хант этого хочет…

-Он остынет, и…

-Мне вполне достаточно того, что он по-прежнему считает меня копом, несмотря на то, что услышал от меня, так что…

-Но это обращение… Сэмми, он никогда не называл тебя так.

-Вообще-то это моя фамилия,- усмехнулась девушка,- так что пусть называет, хотя, признаться, я уже привыкла к сокращенному варианту. Я думаю, он знает, что сейчас не самый лучший момент для налаживания прежних отношений, так что…- она вытащила жетон.- Думаю, будет правильным, если мое заявление об отстранении от всех дел и работы в полиции будет звучать как-то так.

-Нет, Саманта, если решишь уйти, то не через меня,- отказался Сэм.- Остыньте оба, потом встретьтесь, поговорите и все решите сами. Сами, Саманта, понимаешь?

-Хорошо,- покивала та.- Странно, что ты еще общаешься со мной после того, что услышал.

-Это нервы,- Сэм взял девушку за руку.- Ты с самого начала была против работы в полиции, так что не удивительно, что нервы сдали – ты переступала через себя ради работы в команде.

-Поначалу, но не теперь. Да, я никудышный командный игрок, мне проще быть одиночкой, но это не значит, что я ненавижу эту работу и людей. Наоборот, чем больше я общаюсь с копами, тем мне больше нравится эта среда.

-А я ненавижу семидесятые,- откровенно поделился он.- И отдел, и Ханта…

-Брось, он неплохой шеф и отличный друг. Вы сработались.

-Он питекантроп, хотя коп действительно великолепный.

Саманта улыбнулась еще шире.

-Сэм, если не трудно, крохотное одолжение.

-Все, что угодно, ты же знаешь.

-Нет, что угодно не нужно. В общем… завтра показ, а у меня дела… короче, есть девушка, она бы очень хотела попасть на показ, для меня самой это очень важно. Словом… я уговорила ее не высовываться, пока велось расследование, но теперь все прояснилось, и я подумала, что не будет преступлением позволить ей посмотреть на шоу. Тем более что это будет действительно красиво.

-Хорошо, конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я привел ее?

-Если можно. Я бы сама привела с удовольствием, но я занята.

-Занята?- чуть прищурился на нее Сэм.- То есть… погоди, ты же… ты решила?..

-Я до смерти боюсь осрамиться, но… словом, знаешь, есть состояние балансирования на краю, есть полет в пропасть, а я уже лежу на дне, так что и падать-то больше некуда. Я ничего не теряю, если подумать, упаду – так упаду, я постараюсь подняться и закончить дефиле с достоинством, тем более что я тоже приложила руку к оформлению.

-Ты?

-Знаешь тему показа? У меня глаза на лоб полезли, но это будет очень здорово.

-И?

-«Видения из будущего. Миллениум».

-Милле… Шутишь!

-Не-а.

-Здорово, это просто здорово! Конечно, приведу твою подругу, только скажи кого.

-Алиса. Ее зовут Алиса Симм. Помнишь девушку и ее брата Джона? Хант еще отдал им щенка.

-О… я думал, что они уехали,- не особенно удивился Сэм. Саманта подумала, что не стоило так уж сильно корректировать его память, ведь он даже не вспомнил, что Алиса – ее мать.

-Они приезжали ненадолго, а в субботу они уедут снова.

-Ты что-то недоговариваешь, верно?

-Да, я…- девушка отвела глаза.- Мне тоже нужно уехать на какое-то время, кое-что узнать, это очень важно для меня.

-Но ты вернешься? Сэмми, ты же не можешь допустить, чтобы все вот так закончилось! А как же я? А как же Энни? А как же… ладно, ты же сама понимаешь, что он тоже взбесится.

-Он поймет. Он уже понимает. Ладно, спасибо заранее за помощь, прости, но мне пора идти – репетиция ждет: высоченные каблуки и узкие юбки. Приходи сам, приводи Энни, парней… Амелия не против.

-Ну, тогда удачи,- Сэм коснулся губами щеки девушки.

Хант ждал около Кортины, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль и затягиваясь сигаретой.

-Чего застрял?- любезно поинтересовался тот, когда Сэм подошел.

-Саманта попросила помочь привести на показ девушку,- Сэм облокотился о капот машины.- Алиса Симм, помнишь такую?

-Тощая девчонка, у которой проблемный братец, которому я сбагрил мелкую вонючую псину? Нет, не помню. А что?

-Кстати, я подумал, что было бы неплохо проследить за показом,- между делом сообщил Сэм, проследив реакцию на лице шефа.- Да, возьму еще Энни, если ты не против. Показ в шесть, мы как раз закончим дела. Говорят, будет красиво, да и потом Саманта тоже участвует в дефиле,- закончил Сэм, опустившись на сидение машины.

-Что, будет вертеть задницей перед толпой богатых ублюдков?- проворчал Хант, опускаясь на водительское сидение и натягивая перчатки.

-Она красивая девушка,- Сэм едва сдержался от смеха – наблюдать за мрачнеющим Хантом было одно удовольствие.- Это модный показ, интересная тематика, красивые наряды, а ты же вроде бы не звал ее в офис, так что она решила чем-то себя занять.

Хант тихо проворчал про себя какое-то ругательство.

-Знаешь еще что,- как будто бы вспомнил Сэм,- на показе будут и мужчины-модели. Грандиозное шоу!

-Если хоть кто-нибудь ее…- расслышал Сэм и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Хант как всегда в своем непередаваемом репертуаре!

Пятница прошла в кошмаре. С утра офис взбудоражило сообщение о том, что найдены останки Пола Эмерсона, второго пропавшего копа. Тело было найдено неподалеку от дома мод, на центральной площади Пиккадилли Гарденс рано утром. Разумеется, команда прибыла на место молнией, поскольку срыв показа грозил очень большими неприятностями всей богеме, однако же, как выяснилось тем же утром, показ был на самом деле запланирован в Северном квартале, чуть дальше от автовокзала, где ютилось само здание дома мод, чтобы уберечь гостей от шума или потенциальных терактов, о чем Саманта сообщила сразу же, как узнала. Расчетливая мисс Страттон до последнего момента скрывала информацию, опасаясь полного срыва модного дефиле, что, впрочем, делало ей честь. Сэм понятия не имел, насколько прозорливой или хладнокровно-расчетливой оказалась эта женщина, что могла до последнего тянуть с информацией, не разглашая ее даже манекенщицам. Само собой, он не удивился грандиозных размеров скандалу, который учинила Джонс прямо на последней репетиции перед показом, хотя он возблагодарил Господа как раз за то, что Страттон молчала – иначе не миновать бы ей очень больших проблем.

С раннего утра все девушки и юноши, участвующие в показе были переведены в новое здание для показа, где уже было установлено оборудование, подключена музыка, свет и приступили к репетиции дефиле, пока Джонс в последний раз собственноручно проверяла все модели платьев и обуви на предмет полного соответствия требованиям. И пусть руки Венди Смит-Джонсон подрагивали, пусть даже Амелия Страттон затыкала уши от разъяренных воплей Джонс, умудрявшейся одновременно орать на Страттон и говорить в телефонную трубку Сэму обо всех переносах в показе, Сэм не возражал. Лишь бы подруга делала свое дело и делала его красиво, а уж с делами копов Хант и команда как-нибудь справятся.

Слава богу, еще на дело выехали только мужчины – Энни бы такого точно не выдержала: тело бедняги было изуродовано и распополамлено. Даже Сэм, за свою жизнь насмотревшийся немало ужасов по телевизору, сталкивавшийся с кошмарами на улицах, такого был вынести не в состоянии и не понимал, как еще Саманта могла не свихнуться от зрелища с первым парнем. На Ханта же просто было страшно смотреть. Обычно несгибаемый и грозный, он стал на какое-то время серым и испуганным, хотя первое впечатление быстро сменил гнев и желание немедленно найти выродков и очень жестоко с ними расправиться.

Хуже стало лишь тогда, когда патологоанатом Освальд сообщил, что тел на самом деле оказалось не одно, а два.

Хорошо еще, что сообщений о пропавших копах не прибывало – Сэм просто не знал, как помочь коллегам и шефу. В городе творилась какая-то чертовщина, людей похищали, уродовали, а потом выкидывали как куски мяса прямо посреди улиц, а единственная, кто хоть как-то могла помочь с расследованием, ничего не знала и вообще была отстранена от участия в деле и занималась модельным бизнесом, попутно решая какие-то глубоко личные дела. Сэм попробовал связаться с ней, но она на связь не вышла, попробовал поговорить с Хантом, но натолкнулся на глухую стену молчания, отчаяния и нежелания ничего и никого слушать. Сэм прекрасно понимал состояние коллег и сам скорбел, но Хант ясно дал понять, что он сделает с любым, кто сообщит Джонс о новых находках.

Пятьдесят одно ножевое ранение одному и восемнадцать другому – неутешительные результаты осмотра. Переломы почти всех костей и снова эффект куска мяса в морозильнике.

Команда обшарила все мясокомбинаты, но ни улик, ни свидетелей не нашла. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни орудий убийства – все было спланировано идеально и настолько же параноидально. Кто бы ни был убийца, а точнее убийцы, это были люди крайне жестокие, сумасшедшие, теоретически наркоманы, поскольку схватить хоть и нехлипких, но все же не особенно и сильных парней-копов могли только группой людей.

Энни, исследовавшая фотоснимки после приступа дурноты, с которым мужественно справилась, сказала, что сначала жертв долго мучили в цепях и ошейниках, а потом начали пытать заживо. Это была какая-то садистская охота, причем исключительно на копов. Кто-то имел очень большой зуб на полицию и кто-то явно хотел большего.

-Она хладнокровна и как никто понимает разум убийцы,- попробовал Сэм снова, войдя в кабинет Ханта.- Шеф, Саманта могла бы помочь.

-Помочь?- того подбросило в кресле.- Помочь, ты сказал? Ты хоть соображаешь, что начнется, если ее допустить до расследования? Она мне весь город вырежет, пока будет разбираться и искать. Ты не в курсе, что цыпа совершенно не дружит с мозгами? Или может ты забыл детишек, на глазах которых она снесла головы троим ублюдкам?

-Но шеф, она не социопат, она вполне способна контролировать себя, если речь не заходит о…- он запнулся.

-О копах?- подсказал Хант.- Сэм, это как раз о копах, а она как ты помнишь, как-то не особо питает к нам любовь.

Сэм прикусил язык, чтобы не высказаться о том, к кому и чему она действительно ее питает.

-Хорошо, но она как-то это чувствует, она могла бы хотя бы помочь словами.

-Словами? Джонс? Тайлер, ты обдолбался или просто внезапно стал идиотом? Джонс не думает, Джонс действует.

-Но может оно и к лучшему, ведь это настоящая травля, охота! Саманта за милю учует смер…

-Хватит!- резко перебил Хант.- Ты не видел ее, когда мы нашли первое тело, ты не видел, что с ней стало. И знаешь, я сам хочу забыть это, потому что она хоть и отчаянно-смелая девчонка, но девчонка.

-Но Энни тогда тоже девчонка, почему ты ее не списываешь со счетов?

-Энни коп, максимум, что она может – разреветься и упасть в обморок, а Джонс совершенно неуправляемая энергия, она начнет убивать, Сэм. Это не шутка, - повторил он серьезно,- она действительно примется убивать все живое, что будет представлять хоть малейшую угрозу… и ты знаешь, что она защищает.

-Кого,- машинально поправил Сэм. Конечно, Хант прав – если Джонс не приведи бог подумает, что кто-то решил взять на мушку самого Сэма или Ханта, она точно примется вырезать население под корень, не жалея никого и ничего на своем пути. Шеф был прав – Саманта превосходный боец, но она не совсем понимает специфику работы копов и плевать она хотела на все законы и морали, если речь шла о жизни кого-то близкого, а в ее жизни, Сэм это прекрасно понимал, было всего трое мужчин, допущенных к ней на максимально близкое расстояние: Сэм, Хант и ее молодой друг, о котором она иногда говорила. – Но мы обшарили весь город, проверили каждый уголок…

-Значит, не каждый, значит, не весь, значит, будем искать дальше, рыть глубже!- заорал Хант. – Будем делать нашу работу как следует, это ясно?

-Хорошо, тогда предлагаю наживку,- согласился Сэм.- Я могу сработать чисто, я молод, силен…- Хант одарил коллегу долгим взглядом.- Что? Я не мальчик, я вполне самостоятельный мужчина, я могу о себе позаботиться.

-Тайлер, ты хоть представляешь себе тех, кто способен сделать с человеческим телом такое?- кивнул Хант на доску в офисе.- Это не рыбалка, это не игра в догонялки, это садизм, это больные люди, черт знает на что готовые по непонятной причине.

-А есть идея лучше?- развел руками Сэм.

-Почти шесть,- взглянул на наручные часы Хант.- Пора ехать на этот балет, а потом снова вернемся к работе.

-Но она уедет после показа, как ты не понимаешь!- чуть ли не взмолился Сэм.

-Вот и хорошо, по крайней мере, не будет путаться под ногами, крутить возле моего носа задницей и размахивать пистолетом как чертов ковбой, потому что это мой город и я здесь шериф, мне не нужен психопат для поимки других психопатов!- заявил Хант.

-Ты в самом деле считаешь ее психопаткой?- тихо переспросил Сэм.

Хант молча проглотил виски, подошел к вешалке, снял пальто и набросил его на плечи.

-Нет,- коротко ответил он.- Она лучшая цыпа из всех, кого я когда-либо видел. Все, поехали.

-Эм… шеф, она попросила меня привезти девушку…

-Манекенщицу?

-Нет, подругу. Алису Симм, помнишь ее? Я говорил.

-Поехали, заберем Алису, Белого Кролика, всех Королев и Валета, - Хант вышел из кабинета и хлопнул в ладоши.- Так, джентльмены и леди, едем любоваться на модные шмотки, а потом возвращаемся сюда и продолжаем работать!- прогрохотал он.- И чтобы Джонс ни звука, это ясно?

-Да, шеф! - раздался нестройный хор голосов.

-Хорошо, выезжаем, а то мы и так опаздываем.

Алиса даже не ожидала увидеть на пороге дома высокого крупного мужчину в сопровождении симпатичного стройного помощника. Она как раз собиралась сходить прогуляться, а тут…

-Привет, милочка,- дружелюбно улыбнулся стройный.- Я детектив Тайлер… Сэм.

-Я помню Вас, сэр,- девушка чуть нахмурилась – неужели полиция решила допросить и ее по этому ужасному делу?- Вы, кажется, парень детектива Тайлер-Джонс.

-Коллега,- мягко поправил тот, заработав в свою сторону грозный взгляд здоровяка.- И мы здесь как раз по делу. Саманта просила пригласить тебя на показ.

-Но… - девушка удивленно замолчала, ожидая, что мужчины просто шутят.- Детектив Тайлер-Джонс велела мне не выходить из дома. Вы же проводите расследование и все такое.

-Провели,- соблаговолил вставить второй мужчина.- Так ты едешь или что? Там уже скоро начнут показывать шмотки.

-Дайте мне минуту!- девушка уже забыла про копов и дернулась в туалетному столику, быстро-быстро причесываясь одной рукой, а второй наводя красоту.- Все, я готова.

-Девчонки,- наморщил нос рослый.- Прыгай в машину и держись крепче. Шевели задом, герой-любовник!- зашипел он на стройного.

-Но я не…- начал тот, но полез в машину и замолчал, получив в свою сторону еще один очень красноречивый взгляд.

-Привет, я Энни,- поздоровалась молодая женщина на заднем сидении.

-Алиса,- представилась девушка.- Вы тоже коп, верно? Я, кажется, видела Вас.

-Поехали, леди!- сообщил водитель и машина рванула со скоростью света, лавируя в потоке машин.

Успели вовремя – в зале как раз рассаживалась последние гости и Амелия Страттон уже начинала приветственную речь про важность благотворительности для детей города, про красоту, гармонию и прочие незначительные вещи. Приказав следить за девчонкой и не давать ей алкоголя, Хант как будто растворился в воздухе, хотя Сэм прекрасно помнил необыкновенную способность шефа выхватывать нужных ему людей из любой толпы с первого же взгляда. Крис и Рей уже заняли позиции около входа – опять же по приказу Ханта, хотя охраны в зале хватало и без них. Энни о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с Алисой, а Сэм нервничал даже больше, чем на любом задании – неужели Саманта будет выступать? Неужели Хант так ей ничего и не скажет по найденным телам? Неужели она после показа уедет? Неужели…

-…коллекцию модного дома…- донеслись до него слова Страттон.- …попытались представить, как будут выглядеть люди…

Неужели же все настолько плохо и кто может так жестоко обходиться с копами? Ведь они совсем мальчишки – по девятнадцать-двадцать лет. На кого и на что вообще направлена такая жестокость? Саманта могла бы помочь, но Хант уперся и ни в какую категорически не желает подпускать ее к расследованию. Почему?

-…наши юноши и девушки,- снова вырвал он кусок речи.- И-и-и… Шоу началось!- Амелия вскинула руку и отдаленный фон музыки стал ритмичным и громким, а на подиуме появилась, эффектно откинув полы длинного белого кожаного плаща высокая девушка – ярко-красные губы, белые очки, длинные темные волосы собраны в высокий «хвост», на ногах умопомрачительные белые туфли, а под плащом белоснежный кожаный корсет и коротенькие белые кожаные же шортики.

-Саманта?- ахнул Сэм.

Красотка, дойдя до края подиума, чуть опустила очки на нос, оглядела зал быстрым взглядом из-под длиннющих накладных ресниц, кокетливо подмигнула кому-то с задних рядов и развернулась, а ей навстречу уже вышагивала настоящая стерва – точно такой же, но черный плащ, плотно облегающая грудь кожаная жилетка со множеством металлических клепок, узкие кожаные брюки, удобные сапоги на небольшом каблуке, узкие очки – все черное, исключая, разве что красную помаду. Модель поравнялась с первой и чуть поморщилась, как и первая – явно хорошо отрепетированный жест, после чего дошла до края подиума и… Сэм подумал, что она тоже оглядит зал, но она не стала копировать жесты первой, зато уверенно скинула плащ, продемонстрировав сильные руки, тут же разворачиваясь и уходя. Поравнявшись же с юношей-манекенщиком в кожаных клешах, черной рубашке-сетке нараспашку, демонстрирующего идеальное гладкое тело, она задержалась и провела ладонью по его лицу – не касаясь кожи. Он повторил ее жест и уже через миг они разминулись.

Агрессия миллениума, как прокомментировала Страттон ошеломленной публике, сидевшей с открытыми ртами и зачарованно разглядывающей юношей, девушек и одежду.

-Какая красота!- услышал Сэм тихий возглас Алисы.

Десять моделей прошли один за другим, и ритм музыки как-то неуловимо сменился на более спокойный, окончательно перелившись в нечто романтичное, что заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по венам, навевающее мысль о…

-Любовь, энергия, страсть,- сообщила Амелия в микрофон, когда на подиум вышла девушка в изумрудно-зеленом платье, усыпанном стразами, и белоснежных туфлях. Сэм подумал, что белые туфли хоть и не самое удачное решение для такого ансамбля, но все же находка и некая изюминка летнего стиля. Платье модели было длинным, со шлейфом, узкого кроя и даже на вид сногсшибательно дорогим. Вторая девушка демонстрировала платье цвета чайной розы, короткое, пышное, с эффектным декольте и открытыми плечами. Следом шел юноша весь в белом – белые остроносые ботинки, полупрозрачная рубашка поверх снежно-белой майки, белые строгого кроя брюки, а потом снова девушки – короткое платье с открытым плечом глубокого синего цвета; узкая белая юбка чуть ниже колен в сочетании с алой блузкой; переливающаяся радугой сложного кроя туника, едва прикрывающая ягодицы модели; черное, украшенное по груди белой лентой и бантом; платье сапфирового оттенка с карманами – ничего лишнего, только игра цвета… Сэм ожидал появления знакомого лица, но успокоился лишь когда на подиуме появилась модель в длинном узком платье насыщенного красного цвета с длинными рукавами, зауженном к коленям и расширяющимся ниже, с полностью закрытым передом, но настолько глубоким вырезом со спины, что у всех мужчин в зале перехватило дыхание. Сэм даже подумал, что только одна женщина в этом месте могла бы осмелиться показать такое платье и что, наверное, стоило бы хотя бы на время прикрыть глаза Алисе. Саманта, дойдя до края подиума обворожительно, но холодно улыбнулась и взмахнула накладными ресницами, не став задерживать следующих моделей.

Музыка периодически сменялась – то легкость и как сочетание легкомысленность нарядов: шорты, футболки, юбки всех цветов и фасонов; то напор и спортивная коллекция; но вот зазвучала неторопливая мелодия, несколько печальная и одновременно прекрасная, и на подиум вышла невеста. Люди, все как один, затаили дыхание - настолько это было волшебно. Лицо модели скрывала полумаска, украшенная кружевом, прическа украшена не диадемой или фатой, а россыпью заколок со стразами, отчего создавалось впечатление, что волосы невесты усыпаны бриллиантовыми каплями. Платье простого кроя, незнакомого пока силуэта «русалка», но с открытыми руками, закрытой грудью…

Невеста дошла до края подиума, вызвав одновременный восхищенный вздох, и медленно повернулась спиной. Сэм единственный мог оценить фасон будущего, он уже видел подобные платья – даже Майя хотела именно такое. У модели была открыта спина и единственное украшение, идеально вписавшееся в ансамбль, было именно на ней – две тонкие цепочки из страз по лопаткам. Девушка полуобернулась, как будто прощаясь со зрителями, слегка наклонила голову, как бы смущаясь и медленно подняла подбородок, чуть улыбнувшись куда-то в зал, после чего, сохраняя королевскую осанку, ушла с подиума под оглушительный шквал аплодисментов. Поистине королевский выход.

Амелия что-то говорила, хвалила, воспевая талант дизайнеров и профессионализм манекенщиц, но люди были слишком взбудоражены появлением прекраснейшей из невест, чтобы слушать ее, впрочем, Амелия прекрасно понимала, каков был фурор и только радовалась.

Сэм даже не дослушал фамилию маэстро, создававшего шедевральный показ – это уже было неважно. Хотелось только увидеть Саманту, обнять и сказать, что Хант идиот, если позволит такой девушке вот так запросто уйти.


	118. Chapter 118

Сэм поискал глазами высокую фигуру шефа – тот стоял напротив подиума у стены и тискал в руке бокал шампанского, которое подносили гостям расторопные официанты. Едва только в зал вышла сама Джонс, он немного оживился и подошел поближе.

Саманта лучилась от счастья и гордости, но первым делом, не обращая внимания на остальных, включая и Страттон, подбежала к Алисе.

-Тебе понравилось?- буквально накинулась она на девушку.- Скажи, тебе действительно понравилось?

-Да! Конечно! – глаза Симм сияли как звезды от небывалого зрелища и возможности собственными глазами увидеть роскошное шоу.- Это было… Вы были… Это было офигенно!

Сэм чуть приподнял бровь – сленг, так несвойственный семидесятым.

-Я не упала, не споткнулась, я просто вышла и сделала это!- Сэм понятия не имел, что такого уж важного сделала подруга и почему она с таким счастьем и гордостью заявляет это молоденькой девочке, но спрашивать не стал.- Скажи только одно, ты мной гордишься?- губы Саманты дрогнули.

-Я?!- Алиса схватилась за сердце.- Но мэм, я же…

-Пожалуйста!- прошептала Саманта, умоляюще глядя на девушку.- Ну, пожалуйста, скажи!

-Да, конечно!- заверила Алиса.- Я горжусь тобой… Вами, мисс. Безумно горжусь!

-Спасибо!- счастливая Саманта немедленно обняла девушку и едва сдержала слезы. Понять такое важное для нее событие мог бы только Сэм, но поскольку он уже не помнил, кто такая Алиса для Джонс, отчасти волнение разделила только Энни.- Боже мой, я сделала все, что должна была сделать! Алиса, я свободна, понимаешь? Я теперь свободна!

-Вы были просто ослепительны, мэм!- заверила Алиса, хоть ничего и не понимающая, но безумно довольная таким вниманием к себе.- Это платье… это просто нереально красиво, мэм!

-Особенно сзади,- заметил Хант.- Кожа – да, но платья…

-Платья?- переспросила Саманта, отпуская Алису.- Но я была только в одном, в красном с вырезом до…

-А свадебное – это разве не?..- не поняла Энни.- Я думала, что это…

-Я?!- рассмеялась Джонс.- Нет! Господи, нет, конечно! Я бы никогда не открыла показ и никогда бы не надела свадебное платье – я не настолько смелая. Это Эшли, Эшли Диксон, та самая девушка, которая чудом осталась жива. Она потрясающе красивая модель и невероятная девушка. Я позову ее. Эшли! – крикнула она, помахав рукой высокой брюнетке, как раз выходящей из-за занавеса с молодым манекенщиком под руку.- Эшли, иди сюда! Боже, вы все подумали, что я закрывала показ!- снова воскликнула Саманта, обмахиваясь рукой.

-Да?- спросила Эшли, подходя ближе к компании.- Сэм, ты звала?

-Да, познакомься, мои коллеги и моя ма… а… подруга, да, моя подруга Алиса Симм,- представила Саманта, чуть запнувшись.

-Вы были ослепительны в белом, мисс Диксон,- Сэм чуть кивнул девушке.

-О, я бы не надела такой откровенный наряд на собственную свадьбу, - по-простому заявила Эшли, смеясь.- Нужно сказать спасибо Сэм, что она уговорила меня просто показать этот наряд, это было ее право.

-Брось, - отмахнулась Саманта,- ты супермодель, ты обязана была открыть показ и закрыть его этим платьем, а я бы струсила, обязательно бы запаниковала и что-нибудь испортила. Ты великолепно справилась! Мои коллеги все считают тебя сногсшибательной!

-И Вы, сэр?- кокетливо стрельнула глазами Эшли в сторону Ханта.

-Очаровательно,- подтвердил тот,- хотя свою жену я бы в таком платье не выпустил из дома. Не хотелось бы, чтобы на ее зад пялились все, кому не лень.

-А по-моему, это смело и сексуально,- не согласился Сэм.

-Это смело,- поддержала в тот же миг Энни, смутившись.

-Строго, со вкусом,- кивнула и Саманта,- но лично я бы предпочла менее экстравагантный вариант, хотя ты смотрелась как богиня Голливуда,- добавила она смутившейся манекенщице.

-Но ты смотрелась намного лучше меня в красном и коже,- выдохнула та, ухватив с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта бокал с шампанским.- Боже, вы бы видели эту энергию, эту страсть!- Эшли обняла подругу.- Это просто королева! Нет, это… это охотница. Да, охотница! Опасная, страстная, безжалостная охотница на вампиров!- Эшли засмеялась.

-Блейд, да?- шепнул Сэм подруге.

-Женский вариант,- ответила та.- Я очень старалась, но вышла какая-то смесь с «Другим миром» за исключением ножей и меча.

-Королева ночи,- продолжила Эшли, - это действительно королева, я не шучу. Королева ночи, повелительница… я думаю, Мастер в женском обличие, верно?

Энни хихикнула в свой бокал, а Хант насупился.

-Мастер?- переспросила Саманта.- Почему Мастер?

-Черная энергия,- пожала холеным плечиком Эшли.- Страж ночи… я не знаю, как бы охарактеризовала твой образ. Это что-то… знаешь, как будто Страж. Ты же Тайлер, верно? – Сэм перевел взгляд на подругу.- Привратник,- продолжила Эшли, - ну или просто Страж. Да, Страж, богиня Смерти, вот!

-Кхм,- кашлянула явно польщенная Саманта,- мне еще никогда не делали ТАКИХ комплиментов.

-Эш, Эш, иди сюда!- крикнул молодой манекенщик, махая девушке рукой.

-Простите, Фил зовет, - извинилась Диксон и упорхнула к Страттон и гостям.

-По-моему, ей перекололи стимуляторов,- смеясь, заметила Саманта,- но вообще-то она очень хорошая, когда не капризничает из-за макияжа.

-Отличный вид сзади… Тайлер,- заметил Хант, допивая шампанское.

-Спасибо, инспектор,- Сэм мог бы поклясться, что уже очень давно не видел настолько счастливой подруги, как сейчас.- Простите, могу я украсть у вас Энни? Спасибо.

Собственно, Джонс не стала дожидаться разрешения, оттащив подругу и обнимая ее.

-Я справилась, понимаешь?- шептала она ей на ухо.- Я переборола страх, понимаешь?

-Это замечательно!- поддержала Энни.- Ты сияла как бриллиант – никто не мог отвести глаз. Это платье – это роскошно!

-Я бы не надела его, если бы не Фил, этот манекенщик, друг Эшли, - поделилась Саманта.- Он сказал, что если я его не надену, я совершу преступление против всех мужчин. В этом плане,- она помахала рукой на уровне паха. Энни засмеялась.- Меня загримировали так, что ничего не было видно.

-Ничего не было видно?- переспросила Энни. Заметив яркий румянец на щеках Саманты, она догадалась: ну, конечно же – шрам от пули!- О, этого никто бы не заметил!- заверила она.- Вид сзади убил всех наповал.

-Алиса сказала, что гордилась мной,- горячо воскликнула Саманта.- Понимаешь, что это для меня значит, Энни?

-Все сегодня гордились тобой,- хоть и не поняла, но поддержала Энни.

-Я должна была исправить ошибку, должна была сделать что-то, чтобы она мной гордилась, чтобы не оступиться, а пройтись с гордой поднятой головой у нее на глазах,- не дослушала Саманта.- Я так и не сказала ей, как сильно я ее люблю, не попрощавшись с ней. Это был последний шанс увидеть гордость в ее глазах, гордость за меня, понимаешь?

-Понимаю,- хоть Энни по-прежнему недоумевала, но даже виду не показала, решив, что подруга пребывает в эйфории, и портить ее торжество было бы непростительно.

-Моя мама гордилась мной сегодня, Энни,- Саманта судорожно вздохнула, пряча счастливые слезы.- Она смотрела на меня и гордилась мной.

Энни подумала, что подруга имела в виду вовсе не Алису, ведь мать Саманты умерла по ее же словам, следовательно, та могла бы… могла бы смотреть на дочь сверху… гипотетически.

-Я думаю, что твои родители сегодня были бы очень горды за тебя, Саманта,- искренне произнесла она, обнимая подругу.

-Не родители,- шмыгнула носом Джонс.- Моя мама, Энни, только моя мама. Я сделала все, я могу уйти с чистой совестью. Теперь уже действительно все сделано и почти все исправлено, остался последний шаг.

-Ты уходишь?- Энни отстранилась, неверяще глядя в глаза подруги.- Но, Саманта… ты же…

-Мне нужно найти друга и нужно найти еще одного человека, Энни, тогда я завершу то, для чего я здесь,- Саманта обняла девушку за плечи.- Я хочу только сказать, что если бы я могла, я бы обязательно осталась, что ближе и дороже вас всех у меня никого нет… если не считать моего друга, но я не смогу остаться… думаю, что мне просто даже не дадут – слишком многое поставлено на карту.

-То есть ты вернешься в Гайд?

-Нет, туда я точно никогда не вернусь. Я пойду куда-то дальше… не знаю, куда, но видит бог, я бы очень хотела остаться.

-Тогда останься!- горячо воскликнула Энни.- Саманта, я уверена, что у вас все наладится, он же хоть и сложный человек, но вы, черт побери, красивая пара, хоть и совершенно нереальная!

-Пара?- не поняла Джонс.

-Ты и шеф. Брось, это уже все видят!

-Энни, это сложно объяснить, это даже я не смогу сделать, но, понимаешь, мы как огонь и фитиль бомбы – если сойдемся, будет взрыв. Мне нет места в его команде, у нас уже нет доверия друг к другу… то есть у него ко мне нет. Я испортила все сама, мне с этим жить.

-Саманта, я хочу сказать, что…

-Сэм!- крикнул Фил, помахав ей.- Сэм, иди сюда!

-Да, иду! - крикнула она.- Все будет хорошо, верно?- она быстро поцеловала подругу в щеку.- Я позабочусь об Алисе, не волнуйся.

-Мы уходим, - заявил подошедший Хант, сверкнув на Энни глазами.- Тайлер, забирай свою подружку и марш в машину,- приказал он, кивнув Сэму на девушку - Крис и Рей уже вышли.

-Саманта, ты была ослепительна!- еще раз повторил Сэм, коснувшись губами щеки Джонс и подхватывая под руку Энни.- Пока!

-Пока, Саманта,- Энни виновато улыбнулась и пара вышла из зала.

-Сэр,- Саманта обернулась к мужчине.- Спасибо, что позаботились об Алисе, сэр.

-Мелочь,- он ухватил с подноса сразу два бокала, один из которых подал Джонс.- Как я и сказал, отличный вид сзади, Тайлер-Джонс, но в таком виде лучше появиться дома перед мужем, а не на приеме перед толпой похотливых кобелей.

-Учту на будущее, сэр,- кивнула Саманта.

-Сэм!- крикнул Фил чуть настойчивее.

-Друг?- поинтересовался Хант, кивнув в его сторону.

-Он гей и даже не скрывает этого,- пояснила Саманта.- Я хочу сказать, что Эшли действительно была великолепна в белом платье…

-Хочу сказать,- одновременно с ней произнес Хант,- что ты сияла сегодня как звезда.

-Простите, сэр?- Джонс неверяще вгляделась в лицо мужчины, думая, что это просто злая шутка или сарказм.

-У тебя мощная энергетика, если ты одним своим появлением смогла приковать к себе взгляды всех мужиков,- серьезно заявил он.- Я верил в тебя…- он протянул ей руку,- и я верю и сейчас.

-Но…- она едва не уронила бокал, растерянно хлопая ресницами.- Но… эти слова… Откуда?.. Как?..

-Что? – не понял он.- Ты поверила в себя настолько, чтобы сиять как Северная звезда, я знал, что ты сможешь,- он поднял ладонь чуть повыше, ожидая ответа девушки.

-Спасибо,- она робко вложила ладонь в его руку, все еще ожидая издевки.- Спасибо, сэр.

-Шеф,- поправил он, не сжимая по обыкновению пальцы девушки, а наклоняясь к ее руке и целуя ее легким прикосновением.

-Сэм!- уже обиженно одернул ее Фил, подходя к ним.- Сэм, я понимаю, ты звезда, но Амелия хочет тебя видеть, чтобы представить модельеру. О, добрый вечер, сэр!- приветливо улыбнулся молодой мужчина Ханту.

-Добрый,- Хант выпустил руку девушки и мельком взглянул на мужчину.- Леди,- коротко кивнул он Саманте,- доброго вечера, сэр,- Филу, после чего развернулся и прошел на выход.

-Боже мой, кто этот роскошный лев?- легонько ткнул Саманту Фил, провожая жадным взглядом рослую фигуру Ханта.

-Самый великолепный коп и самый неприручаемый из львов – старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант, мой шеф, - представила девушка мужчину, который, как ей показалось, одним лишь словом, одним жестом дал понять, что Джин Хант действительно всегда там, где он нужен больше всего. Он не мог бы знать тех слов, что когда-то изменили жизнь подростка Саманты Тайлер-Джонс, но он произнес те же самые слова, что когда-то помогли ей поверить в себя настолько, чтобы спустя годы и целую жизнь поверить в себя и увидеть в глазах матери безумную гордость за дочь, которая здесь почти вдвое старше собственной матери. Таков уж этот мир, как всегда говорит шеф…- Эй, а ну приглуши похоть, парень,- толкнула она мужчину.- Этот коп занят.

Фил возражать не стал, ехидно усмехнувшись.

Джонс не стала оставаться на аукцион и сбор пожертвований на благотворительность, решив, что свою часть работы она выполнила и теперь может быть свободна как ветер. Вместо этого она подвезла Алису до дома, обняла ее на прощание, и, увидев счастливое лицо девушки от всего пережитого, уехала в ночь верхом на Короле, взяв курс на Болтон.

Вот вроде бы и все, все путешествие длиной в год подошло к концу, осталось только закончить последнее дело и уйти… куда-то…

Дорога мягко стелилась под колесами, беззвездное небо возвышалось над головой, а в голове царил покой, но путешествие закончилось слишком внезапно: дорога резко исчезла, деревья по сторонам пропали, потерявшись в бескрайнем звездном куполе неба, дальше которого ничего не было. Хранитель этого мира не пожелал отпустить ее.

-Вы так спешите уйти, леди?- раздался позади знакомый голос. Саманта обернулась, увидев перед собой высокого худощавого мужчину.- Я подумал, что было бы непростительно не поговорить с Вами на прощание.

-Вы?- не особенно, но все же удивилась Саманта, мельком взглянув вперед – разумеется, звездное поле пропало, явив миру и девушке привычный пейзаж ночи.- Вы никогда от него не отстанете, да?

-Это моя работа,- развел руками мужчина.- Так уж вышло, что его жизнь связана с Вашей, мисс Тайлер-Джонс.

-И что Вы со мной сделаете? Убьете, чтобы вернуть его?

-Не обязательно,- преспокойно заявил человек.- Слышал, Ваш куратор, инспектор Хорс был переведен, на его место пришел инспектор Киттон… сильный человек, властолюбивый, я бы сказал…- Морган сделал многозначительную паузу,- …талантливый.

Саманта приподняла бровь.

-Почему Вы пришли ко мне, мистер Морган? Почему ко мне? Почему не к Сэму?

-Потому что Вы удерживаете его здесь, уж не знаю даже каким образом.

-Я никого не удерживаю, сэр, я только пытаюсь послать всех вас куда подальше. Без обид.

-Без обид,- согласился Морган, опираясь о свою машину.- Не подумайте обо мне плохо, Саманта…

-Я бы предпочла вообще не думать ни о Вас, сэр, ни о Ваших коллегах.

-Понимаю. Тем не менее, прошу Вас, леди, не торопитесь с выводами. Я пришел лишь предупредить Вас о том, что произойдет через неделю. Гайд намерен вернуть вас.

-Опять?! – воскликнула Саманта.- Да что вы там за люди, как вы не понимаете, что…

-Боюсь, что настолько хорошо лично Вас, Саманта, понимал лишь Хорс, у Киттона иные мотивы.

Джонс сдалась, понурившись.

-Что на этот раз?

-Суббота, четырнадцатое, девять утра,- отрывисто сообщил Морган.- В это время вы оба – Вы и Сэм Тайлер вернетесь в Гайд. Это не обсуждается, леди, с этим не поспоришь и это неизменно.

-Я не вернусь,- заупрямилась Джонс.- Я сбегу…

-Не сбежите,- чуть повысил тон голоса Морган.- Поверьте, леди, Вам бы не захотелось сбегать, для того, чтобы Вас поймали и отдали под суд.

-Надеюсь, под Страшный суд, потому как остальное меня не пугает.

-Смешно,- серьезно заметил Морган.- Я ничего против Вас не имею, больше того, я прекрасно понимаю Ваше стремление остаться, но в таком случае Вы должны будете сбежать так далеко, чтобы Вас никогда больше не нашли.

-Куда?- развела руками Саманта.- Гайд меня везде найдет, я уже пробовала сбегать.

-Вы умная девушка, Саманта, уверен, Вы знаете, чего хотите, и добьетесь этого любыми путями. В противном случае Вас ждет трибунал и тюрьма.

Саманта нервно хихикнула.

-Вы же Фрэнк Морган, не так ли? Дайте мне волшебную валерианку, если я Трусливый Лев, дайте мне набитую опилками тряпку, если я Железный Дровосек, а лучше дайте мне иголки и я буду убивать каждого из Вас, кто хоть на дюйм ко мне приблизится.

-Не выйдет, моя дорогая леди,- вздохнул Морган.- Перевод в Гайд уже оформлен и подписан. Вы и Сэм вернетесь в любом случае, даже если Вас придется связать.

-Что, снова рискнете меня убить, как тогда? – она понизила голос до хрипа.- Учтите, тогда я была готова на жертвы, теперь – нет. Я не вернусь в Гайд и Сэм останется с шефом, пока Я не решу, что время пришло.

-Время пришло год назад. Взгляните на мир, миледи!- он широко развел руками.- Взгляните, что Вы с ним делаете!

-Ничего я с ним не делаю, это не мое место,- набычилась Саманта.

-Инспектор Киттон обнаружил интересную информацию, которую просил передать,- чуть улыбнулся Морган.- Не подумайте, что я давлю на Вас, Саманта, но Вы не честны даже сами с собой. Ваш прежний куратор покрывал Вашу тягу к наркотикам…

-Перестаньте их в меня вливать и я не буду наркоманкой,- перебила девушка.

-…и тем не менее,- продолжил Морган,- Вы перешли в Гайд после смерти Джона Харта.

-Началось,- протянула она, уперев руки в бока.- Хорс говорил мне, что Джон ждет меня в Гайде, разве нет?

-Хорс отстранен от Вашего дела, мисс, - напомнил Морган.- А про Вашего возлюбленного… Не подумайте, что я любитель залезать в чужое грязное белье – вовсе нет, но откуда взялась Ваша тяга к инспектору Ханту, так похожему на Джона?

-Не лезьте, куда не просят!- зарычала Джонс, ткнув пальцем в мужчину.- Не смейте даже близко подходить к Джину или богом клянусь…

-Я понимаю,- поднял руки мужчина,- но я лишь хочу напомнить, что Джон Харт никогда не служил в полиции, его убили пятеро копов в ту ночь, когда вы оба ехали праздновать Рождество.

-Не пытайтесь вызвать у меня вину больше, чем она и так есть…

-Нет-нет-нет, дорогая, но подумайте вот над чем,- он сделал паузу.- Видите ли, Вы защищаете Ханта, потому как не смогли защитить Харта, как Вы говорите.

-И?- насторожилась она.

-Дорогая мисс Тайлер-Джонс,- мягко произнес Морган,- Вы не смогли защитить Джона, поскольку сами же явились причиной его смерти,- Джонс побледнела.- Он мог бы проехать мимо копов, но… впрочем, Вы же помните, верно?

Девушка опустила голову и стиснула зубы.

-Как?.. Откуда?.. Для чего Вы мне это говорите и зачем ворошите прошлое?- тихо спросила она.

-Я понимаю Ваше стремление защитить Ханта, но чем больше Вы пытаетесь, тем больше губите и себя, и его. Гайд больше не может закрывать глаза за убийства с Вашей стороны. Вы преумножаете боль в этом мирке, пытаясь искупить свои грехи,- Саманта пристально взглянула в лицо мужчины.- Краски выцветают, верно? Краски мира начали тускнеть, когда пришли Вы, верно? Хант лишь бледная тень того, кого Вы любили всей душой, а теперь Вы готовы продать ее за подделку,- Саманта чуть сузила глаза, но промолчала.- Наши люди уже работают над Вашим делом, Саманта, так что пощады не ждите, хотя мне очень и очень жаль, что такая сильная девушка оказалась врунишкой и трусливой девчонкой на самом деле, прячась все это время под маской Супергерл.

С полминуты мужчина и девушка молча изучали друг друга.

-Это все или вы там у себя раскопали и мое еще более грязное белье?- спокойно поинтересовалась Саманта.- Что еще сумел найти на меня этот выблядок Киттон под СВОЕЙ маской, а? Наркоманка – это уже было, проститутка – так скучно, что хочется зевать, убийца – это не особенно свежо, хотя я и не буду отрицать тягу к восстановлению справедливости своим методом. Да, кстати, четырнадцатое, Вы сказали? Вы серьезно?

-Вполне,- вдруг забеспокоился Морган.

-Странно, просто вдруг вспомнилось, что Гудвин оказался шарлатаном, а валерианка всего лишь валерианкой, а не смелостью в жидком виде. Сэм вернется тогда, когда Я решу, что пришло время вернуть его, но не раньше, чем я сама разберусь со своими проблемами… сэр,- выплюнула она последнее слово.- И если тронете Джина, я обещаю устроить внеплановый Армагеддон Вам лично и Вашему начальству в частности, и поверьте, адские топки покажутся вам курортом по сравнению с тем, что я сделаю. Надеюсь, Вы поняли меня?

-Что Вы?.. О чем Вы?..- растерялся Морган.

-Я не продаю душу даже в обмен на жизнь того, кто мне дороже ее – так уж распорядился Господь, хоть я и не сильно верующая. Не думаю, что настоящий мистер Фрэнк Морган вдруг да ни с того, ни с сего решил просто так поболтать со мной о четырнадцатом числе,- нажала Саманта.- Решили переманить меня к себе? Так глупо, особенно после того, как я уже разобралась с одним из ваших.

Лицо мужчины перекосило от злобы.

-Я сказал правду – Вы и Сэм Тайлер вернетесь в Гайд независимо от вашего желания остаться,- прошипел он.

-Почему бы Вам не сказать то же самое ЕМУ, а? – преспокойно спросила Джонс, наступая на мужчину.- Почему Вы явились МНЕ как чертик из табакерки, а? Мне конкретно сейчас наплевать, на что вы там решились надавить – на совесть, на жалость, вот только совести я лишилась с первым же убитым мной копом, зато жалость приобрела с первым, кто поверил в меня, в мою порядочность и в то, что я делаю, потому что как бы там вам ни хотелось заполучить меня или Сэма, или Джина, ни черта у вас не выйдет. Джин сильный, для этого я ему не нужна, чтобы отбить вас как мячи для гольфа, а Сэм перейдет к вам через мой остывший труп, как, впрочем, и Рей, Крис, Энни и… Шаз.

-Ты еще пожалеешь, сука!- зашипел-зарычал Морган, теряя привычный облик.- Ты будешь умолять сохранить жизнь этому ничтожеству.

-Ты думаешь, что я неконтролируемое зло, не так ли? – она схватила мужчину за грудки, не сводя с него глаз.- У всего есть правила, дорогуша, я – не исключение. Я не нападу первой на того, кто пока… пока еще не напал на моих друзей и моего шефа, но любой, кто хоть кинет взгляд в сторону Джина, Сэма и остальных, сначала перешагнет через меня, а я обещаю, сто сделать это будет очень, очень,- она сильно встряхнула мужчину в захвате,- очень, черт побери, трудно. Пшел вон отсюда,- презрительно бросила она, разжимая пальцы.

-Даже не пожелаешь мне счастливого пути, дорогая?- захохотал мужчина, заливаясь шакальим смехом.- Так непохоже на тебя.

-Однажды я уже сказала, что поставлю на колени любого, кто осмелится причинить зло Джину, ничтожный ты червь, так что учти на будущее, а пока катись к черту и можешь передать привет своему шефу – присылает какое-то отребье. Неужели Китс настолько занят?

-Мы еще встретимся, - пообещал «Морган», меняясь на глазах.

-Буду ждать, а пока… пользуйся дезодорантом почаще,- бросила она, отходя к Королю.- От тебя несет человеческой кровью и страданиями.

-Отсоси, сука!- рыкнул мужчина.- Слышишь, сука? Отсоси! – он не успел увернуться от пятки девушки и повалился на землю со сломанным носом.

-Спасибо, что напомнил, дорогуша,- совершенно спокойно поблагодарила Джонс, глядя на человека сверху вниз.- Привет Джимбо и Дейву… это же имя твоего шефа, верно? Это не его территория, можешь так ему и передать. Она под моей охраной и если мне прикажут, я перережу все ваше племя по одному. Доброй ночи,- пожелала она, поднимая Короля и вскакивая в седло. Последнее, что она сделала, был нехитрый жест из пальцев в его сторону – маленькая, но все-таки приятная месть, одновременно с одной давней тайной, которую они там у себя непонятно как узнали.

Джон действительно погиб по ее вине, но не из-за того, что она не смогла его защитить, а из-за того, что стала причиной начала стачки.

Ночка выдалась беспокойная, Сэм едва держался, чтобы не уснуть – криминалисты, эксперты и даже патологоанатом надолго задержали все подробные результаты. Из морга документы прибыли лишь в три утра, когда едва живые от усталости люди готовы были загрызть друг друга. В конце концов, Хант распустил всех по домам и засел в кабинете за изучением бумаг.

Сэм, заглянувший к нему через пять минут, решил поторопить шефа, но так и остался.

-На этой неделе никто больше не пропал, - сообщил он, падая на диванчик.- Сводка по всем отделам, по РУО, по всему городу – трое пропало, трое нашлось.

-Один целиком, двое – по частям,- Хант потер лоб и допил давно остывший кофе.- Сэм, это бесчеловечная жестокость, направленная на удовлетворение каких-то животных инстинктов. Это не люди, даже не выблядки, это… у меня в лексиконе даже слова такого не найдется, чтобы описать их! Брайан Таллер, Пол Эмерсон и Том Берни – трое молодых парней, они и насолить-то никому не успели. Зачем было убивать их? Зеленые мальчишки, дети, им жить бы да жить еще – что они видели?

-Я поработал с Энни,- Сэм протер слезящиеся от сигаретного дыма и недосыпания глаза,- она считает, что это приманка для рыбы покрупнее. Думаю, расчет на тебя или Джонс – круче вас тут вообще никого, если не считать Литтона.

-Ой, не смеши мои ботинки, Тайлер!- обиделся Хант.- Литтон? Этот недомерок с амбициями больше, чем его яйца? И потом, а кому я настолько насолил, чтобы убивать сначала молодых парней, имея меня в качестве десерта?

-Джин, ты наделал немало глупостей, согласись. Кто знает, может, это подельники Уоррена вылезли и решили свести счеты.

-Только сейчас? А где же они были, когда нас чуть не отправил к праотцам Гилл?

-Выжидали… рассчитывали, что все получится уже тогда… поскольку не вышло, они решили активизироваться сейчас.

-А Джонс тут вообще каким боком?

-Не знаю, может, я слишком устал и думаю не о том. Саманта за год успела свести счеты не с одним десятком преступников, а у тех остались семьи… может, дело в этом?

-Сэм, я общался с семьями ублюдков – даже самый крутой сынок выродка, которого я упрятал за решетку, даже не пикнет в мою сторону, а если рискнет – познакомится с моим кулаком быстрее, чем произнесет свое имя.

-Но ты действовал в рамках закона, а Саманта руководствуется исключительно справедливостью улиц.

-Не говори ерунды – цыпа соблюдает закон!

-Она убивает, шеф, а ты арестовываешь, чувствуешь разницу?

-Она не всегда убивает, а только когда очередной кусок дерьма грозится проделать во мне или в тебе дополнительную дырку, помимо тех, что нам отведено природой. Без шансов, она все равно права.

-Вызови ее, шеф, мне неспокойно…

-Тебе всегда неспокойно, потому у тебя кошмары по ночам, а вот моя совесть чиста.

-И даже тогда, когда ты брал взятки?

-Было и прошло, кто старое помянет… сам знаешь или подсказать и продемонстрировать?

-Хорошо, ладно, только не злись.

Хант моментально забыл про помощника и закопался в бумажки.

-Э… шеф, а что ты делаешь сегодня и завтра?- очень тихо спросил Сэм. Хант очень медленно отложил папку, которую читал, в сторону, крайне медленно приподнялся с кресла и навис над столом.

-Ты… тощий… мелкий… занудный… надоедливый педик, ты, твою мать, на что намекаешь, а?!- с расстановкой рявкнул он.

-Что?- опешил Сэм.- Нет, нет же, Джин, нет!- замахал он руками.- Я только… господи, да что с тобой? Я просто хотел пригласить те…- он запнулся, поймав направленный в свою сторону очень злобный взгляд.- Шеф, серьезно, я переживаю за тебя.

Хант так же медленно опустился обратно, все еще полыхая яростью.

-Тайлер, хоть иногда передергивай, а то у тебя в голове не мозги, а сперма,- заявил он, снова принимаясь за документы.- Черт, все равно бессмыслица какая-то. Мы обшарили все вокруг, но останков тел так и не нашли. Куда и для чего эти выродки могли их деть?

-Сатанисты?- предположил Сэм.- Ну, обряды там, всякая ерунда с жертвоприношениями, а?

Хант глубоко вздохнул – Сэм подумал, что сейчас тот снова примется орать, но крика не последовало.

-Жертвоприношение копов? Жертвоприношение молодых парней? Это что, женских рук дело или просто у тебя настолько больное воображение?

-Вызови Саманту, она бы могла помочь, у нее воображение куда лучше развито.

-Нет.

-Но… погоди, ты же не думаешь, что это она?

-Ты что, окончательно рехнулся? Джонс хоть и еще более чокнутая, чем ты, но она не потрошитель.

-Шеф, ты знаешь, что она, грубо говоря, способна убивать.

-Но с такой же бессмысленной жестокостью!- Хант разозленно бросил ручку на стол.

-Тогда скинхеды,- снова предложил Сэм.

-Это еще почему?- не понял Хант.

-Ну… знаешь, мне нынешнее время уже не напоминает семидесятые, нет легкости бытия как год назад. Все стало как-то… как в девяностые – бунты, разгромы, вооруженная молодежь на улицах. Кошмарное было время, опять же и байкеры, и скинхеды, и наркоманы, и проститутки, и… много чего было.

-Ты не можешь этого знать,- неуверенно заявил Хант.

-Ну… наверное, но вся эта жестокость… а ведь она началась как только пришла Джонс. Нет, я не говорю, что она разжигает расовую ненависть, подогревает народные волнения или сотрудничает с ИРА, но это как будто военное время, а не вполне мирные семидесятые. Это как вулкан, который вот-вот погубит Помпеи.

-Джонс одна из нас, она коп.

-Да, но…

Хант дослушивать не стал, поднявшись вторично и проходясь по кабинету.

-А знаешь, странно то, что вы оба из Гайда, только она люто ненавидит его, а ты постоянно ноешь и мечтаешь отсюда свалить побыстрее, вот только она открыто говорит о том, что ей нравится здесь и что она бы хотела остаться, а ты сбежишь, дай только шанс. Так, Тайлер?- Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами.- И знаешь еще что, вы оба – мои детективы, оба великолепные копы, только ты мужик, с тобой должно быть проще, а она девчонка, хоть и какая-то неправильная, но лично мне с ней намного интереснее хотя бы тем, что она не ноет: «Ах, Гайд, ах, мой бедный Гайд!», а просто делает свою работу.

-Я не ною, просто я не хочу… меня вообще здесь не должно быть! Черт…- Сэм закрыл лицо ладонями, не в силах выносить пристального взгляда шефа.- Ладно, ты прав, но все равно, ты даже звонишь мне, когда что-то происходит. Мне, Джин, не ей. Ты позвонил мне, когда чуть не угодил за решетку.

-По-твоему, я должен был просить помощи у девчонки?!- окончательно вышел из себя Хант.

-Нет же…- застонал Сэм.- Шеф, ну что плохого, если ты в крайнем случае попросишь ее? Просто позволь ей довести свое дело до конца, если ей настолько важно спасти тебя.

-Если вдруг забыл, она уже не раз помогала, она, черт дери, рисковала жизнью ради меня,- Хант готов был порвать друга на клочки.- Думаешь, мне так сильно хочется видеть цыпу в боевой готовности как взведенный курок, направленный мне в лицо?

-Тебе?- Сэм встал.- Почему тебе? Она же как раз спасает тебя.

-Потому,- коротко ответил Хант, вдруг отвернувшись и снова садясь в кресло, отводя глаза.

-Джин, но она же никогда…- начал Сэм.

-Все, иди домой, Сэм,- отмахнулся Хант.- Уже утро, иди домой, выспись, посчитай во сне розовых пони и все сердечки на их спинах – не знаю… только отвали.

-Шеф, постой, погоди, но что ты име…

-Сэм, все!- перебил лепет Хант.- Все,- смягчился он,- иди домой. Она никогда не причинит мне вреда, никогда не причинит его тебе, Рею, Крису, Энни, да вообще копам, но она не умеет себя контролировать и это единственный ее недостаток плюс к ее обычным.

-Но…

-Сэм.

Сэм понял, что шеф не намерен продолжать разговор, так что он попрощался и покинул офис.

Джин попытался снова сосредоточиться, но ничего не вышло. Вот умеет же Тайлер все портить, а! Нужно же было свести все разговоры к обсуждению Джонс! Цыпа и в самом деле шальная как пуля, но она действительно коп, преданный короне всей душой коп, хотя она, как и сказал Тайлер, действительно очень опасна, и, что хуже всего, Джин солгал, сказав, что не для него.

Он вытащил стакан, бутылку и налил себе выпить, поглядывая на верхний ящик стола с пистолетом внутри. Цыпа должна научиться контролю, или же она разнесет все на камешки, а быть шерифом руин вообще не круто. Она подчиняется ему – все верно, с ней то сложно, то легко, но не скучно, она умная, красивая, но она действительно бомба, причем настолько сложной конструкции, что у такой ни проводок не перережешь, ни от себя не отцепишь. И все-таки, Джин чувствовал, как странная девчонка как будто припаяна к нему – крепко, не отодрать. Да и откровенно-то… не хотелось.

Джин допил виски, выключил свет, снял пальто с вешалки и вышел из кабинета.

Заброшенная ферма встретила гостью неприветливо: выл ледяной ветер, от серого от дождливых туч неба на душе было тоскливо как в темнице, на давно пустынном доме бешено вертелся флюгер, а полы полуистлевшего форменного кителя, наброшенного на грубый крест, трепало как флаг бригантины.

Она уже была здесь, она пробыла здесь… какое-то время, хотя Саманта даже не помнила, для чего. Могила… неглубокая могила молодого парня, чья душа не находит покоя и взывает к живой подруге… Джин больше не приходит к ней. Она ждет, но он не приходит, как бы она ни звала.

Саманта повернулась к амбару – тоже знакомое место, где она точно была, а в доме она что-то узнала, что-то осознала, но она забыла, что именно. Память надежно заблокировала воспоминание о чем-то, хотя Джонс не сомневалась, что все в конечном итоге вернется на круги своя. Она же вспомнила то, для чего вообще явилась в этот мир, значит, вспомнит и это.

Все-таки не зря Хант называет ее Алисой – явившаяся в мир сказки маленькая девочка когда-нибудь стараниями какого-нибудь чудака-режиссера придет в сказочный мир снова, чтобы сразиться со злом, нависшим над благополучным разноцветным миром странных существ. Может быть когда-нибудь Алиса, человеческое дитя, ставшее взрослым, возьмет в свои руки меч и надерет задницы всем ублюдкам, потому что это ее судьба, потому что никто больше не сможет, потому что давным-давно Алиса-ребенок сама решила защищать Страну Чудес… как молодой паренек-коп решил заботиться о копах, попавших к нему… как Саманта решила позаботиться о тех, кто приходит к нему через бесконечную дорогу под звездным небом в мир прошлого; позаботиться о пареньке, к которому привязалась всей душой и всем сердцем – единственном человеке, так необходимым ей.

-Джин,- прошептали губы,- ты нужен мне, Джин! Почему ты оставил меня? Почему больше не приходишь ко мне?

Отчаяние рвало душу на куски – слова этого приспешника сатаны, этого лживого ублюдка, решившего, что сможет обмануть Джонс, явившись к ней под личиной Моргана, встревожили черное нутро Зверя. Они не могла знать, что произошло той ночью, она спрятала все внутри, под пудовый замок, чтобы никогда больше не вспоминать. Джон погиб по ее вине – это все, что она помнила до сего дня. Джон погиб, потому что она не смогла защитить его, а теперь она старается не допустить повторения с другим человеком. Джин погиб… потому что она стала причиной его гибели. Если бы тогда она не вела себя как самоуверенная дура, которая позволила себе все, он бы был жив.

Мир изменил Саманту Тайлер-Джонс, мир позволил ей стать не той, кем она была на самом деле, и мир ежесекундно испытывал ее на прочность. Но если бы она хотя бы на миг стала сама собой, ничего бы не изменилось. Все зашло слишком далеко, это проросло в ней, это стало прорастать дальше, это меняло сам мир и вся та жестокость, что окружала ее, была следствием этих изменений. Возможно, что псевдо-Морган прав, хотя он и ублюдок как и все те, кого присылал Китс и ему подобные, возможно, лишь на мгновение, если подумать, что она все это время, этот бесконечный год вела войну не с противниками Джина, а сама с собой только потому, что Хранитель ей это позволил или потому, что она сама так решила – где уж теперь разобраться. Что бы это ни было, тем не менее, с военными действиями нужно кончать, пока она действительно не разрушила цветущий мир и не превратила его в поле, усеянное трупами как на войне. Это произойдет не четырнадцатого – этот выродок солгал - это будет тринадцатого. В чертову пятницу тринадцатого. Китс и ему подобные никогда не говорят правду, но и врать толком они не могут. По крайней мере, ей не могут – она слишком умна и сильна для таких игр.

Саманта прошла в дом, оглядела серые от пыли стены, увешанные бумажными флажками, стол, стулья и села на пол, подтянув колени к груди. Ей нужно еще немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, совсем немного, всего лишь пару дней, а потом она вернется и устроит ад на земле, если придется, но пока… пока, ей нужно немного побыть одной, сосредоточиться перед тем, как сказать одному мужчине «прощай».

На целых два дня она забыла о существовании внешнего мира и полностью погрузилась в себя.

Джин провел почти всю субботу в управлении, думая над тем, что произошло с тремя копами. Совсем еще мальчишки, господи же боже! Жить бы да жить, они же толком жизни еще не видели, не любили, не страдали, не женились и не взвыли от бабской опеки…

На снимки смотреть было невозможно – нервы, и без того напряженные событиями последних дней, сдавали даже у манчестерского льва. Может, Сэм был отчасти прав – стоило бы посвятить Джонс в это дело с расследованиями, у нее нюх и все такое, вот только она неуправляема, а тут сразу трое искалеченных жизней и душ. Это мужское дело, дело для человека со стальными нервами. Нет-нет-нет-нет, Джонс отнюдь не нюня, хотя иногда на нее находит, бывает, но она прекрасно владеет собой, вон даже напялила то красное платье с голой спиной и почти голой задницей – ни одна приличная девушка такое бы даже на подиум не надела, хотя… Джонс и приличия…

Джин вздохнул.

И как шериф может уживаться с амазонкой? Всякие там скво – это другое дело, но настоящие амазонки из амазонских прерий… или где там живут эти женщины? В Африке?

Он отпил из стакана, глядя в свежий выпуск газеты, но думая о своем.

В воскресенье настроение упало до нулевой отметки – Сити, любимая команда по футболу, позорно продула Юнайтед прошлым вечером, сегодня же отменили боксерский матч, из-за отвратительной погоды не сыграть в гольф, в пабах пусто – все разбрелись по домам и семьям, а Тайлер куда-то умотал… наверняка к Картрайт – ну хоть кому-то везет с цыпами.

Выйдя уже за полночь из кафе, где Джин провел последние пару часов, после похорон троих копов, он услышал чье-то пение:

-When you're standing on the edge of no where

There's only one way up

So your heart's got to go there

Through the darkest nights

You see the light shine bright

When heroes fall in love or war they live forever…- голос женщины был чуть хрипловат, но приятен. Странная какая-то песня, подумал тогда Джин, прислушиваясь. Джонс обычно не горлопанила на улицах за полночь, хотя… Джонс вообще вроде бы закон не писан.

Тем не менее, красивая песня, хоть и несколько раздражающая под конец дня.

-This is a song for the lonely, can you hear me tonight? – продолжила невидимая певица. Не очень громко, но с чувством, оценил Джин, закуривая и одновременно открывая машину.- For the broken hearted, battle scarred

I'll be by your side

And this is a song for the lonely

When your dreams won't come true

Can you hear this prayer

Because someone's there for you…- он вдруг почувствовал приближение певицы и повернул голову, встретившись глазами с крупной высокой женщиной – пышная копна огненно-рыжих волос, пронзительные голубые глаза, алебастрово-белая кожа и пухлые губы. Красивая, но…- Привет,- белозубо улыбнулась женщина и подняла руку. Джин даже не успел среагировать, как мир померк перед глазами и он упал на землю.- Пока,- все так же улыбаясь, закончила незнакомка, опуская биту и кивнув куда-то в полутемь улицы.- Долго ты еще будешь думать? Помоги загрузить этого выродка – в нем тонна живого веса,- она поморщилась от досады и подхватила мужчину под руки, бросив биту.- Эй, ты в деле или как?- повторила она более раздраженно, чем в первый раз.

-Он…- из темноты вышла вторая девушка, помладше, - он так похож…

-Да-да,- отмахнулась первая.- Ты собираешься помогать? Да не трясись, это не он. Грузи ублюдка, а потом приготовься к представлению. Эй, подруга, ты же не хочешь соскочить сейчас, когда дело на мази?- чуть мягче поинтересовалась она у дрожащей с головы до ног второй девушки.- Ай, обещаю, когда все закончится, когда твоя подружка снова будет такой же занудой как и прежде, ты больше никогда меня не увидишь. Так ты со мной?

Вторая девушка только кивнула, не сводя глаз с мужчины.

Джонс встрепенулась, сидя на пыльном полу в доме. Что-то произошло, что-то плохое, угрожающее жизни… кого-то…

Ерунда, успокоила она себя. Уже давно за полночь, если судить по внутренним ощущениям, что может произойти в такое время? Сэм наверняка уже спит, шеф тоже. Конечно же, это просто нервы.

Это не то странное щекочущее нервы ощущение, когда Хант вызывает ее, это что-то другое, что-то странное, новое и страшное.

Все два дня она тщетно пыталась забыть ночную встречу на трассе – этот «человек от Китса и ему подобных» ясно дал понять, что то, что она давно уже забыла, похоронила и старалась не вспоминать, может всплыть, может навредить ей, ее отношениям с Хантом, с копами, к которым она привязалась. Да, они, конечно, не ангелы господни, но и не адские создания, если только не переходят черту дозволенного как тот же Алан или Мак. Эти, как ей казалось, продали душу дьяволу за власть и деньги, хотя Гилла она искренне любила и даже нашла в себе силы простить, хоть это ничего и не изменило. Прошлое нависло над головой Саманты как меч Немезиды – один неверный жест и он опустится, снося ее голову и выбивая дух из тела. То, что произошло, то, что она забыла – это от стресса. Джон погиб по ее вине, она не защитила его, копы напали без причины – это все, что она знала и помнила, но было и то, что хранилось в глубине подсознания. Наверное, это было последнее испытание перед тем, как она выполнила бы свою миссию в этом мире. Неужели же ее друг, этот паренек, решил таким образом вернуть ей память? И что это – наказание или помощь? Она уже давно смирилась с виной, приняла ее, жила с ней каждый божий день, а ночью, закрыв глаза, видела то Джона в крови, то Джина… тоже окровавленного. Еще в реальности… то есть в Гайде, еще в прошлой жизни, теперь уже такой далекой, она ежедневно винила во всем себя, зная, что это действительно ее вина, но даже за самобичеванием было что-то еще, а теперь это, по словам того же псевдо-Моргана она должна была столкнуться с правдой и вспомнить, что произошло на самом деле.

Саманта думала, что нет страха больше, чем выход на подиум в коротком платье, рискуя упасть на глазах у всех и услышать обидный смех – о, нет! На ее руках была кровь любимого мужчины, но она не могла понять, почему она знает о своей вине, принимает ее полностью, но не помнит чего-то еще, чего-то важного, как завершающий штрих к картине.

Против обыкновения, Джонс не понеслась обратно в Манчестер, наоборот, она прижала колени к груди еще крепче и замерла, глядя в пустоту. Это не сигнал вызова, шеф и Сэм в порядке, просто нервы шалят… только нервы…

Девушка наморщила лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вспомнить события той роковой ночи на трассе, но сколько бы она ни пыталась, ничего не вышло – это было выше ее сил.

Рассвет Джонс встретила на улице, ежась от пронзительного холодного ветра и проливного дождя. Стоя в дверном проеме, не решаясь ступить наружу, она всматривалась в серость и унылость осеннего пейзажа, думая о том, что тот, кого она искала, вряд ли приедет сюда по такой непогоде, даже если все линии вероятностей предрекают такой исход. У нее не будет третьего шанса – это последняя возможность все исправить, поскольку наиболее вероятную она проспала. Если она замешкается, если не приедет и не убьет выродка тогда, когда придет час, она уже никогда ничего не сможет сделать не столько потому, что не будет знать, где его искать – нет, возможностей будет масса и места встреч она прекрасно знает, дело в другом. Такого шанса больше не будет – это должно закончиться именно здесь. Саманта понятия не имела, почему вдруг это место обязано – да-да, не будет, не станет, а именно обязано - быть местом последнего удара, но это ее даже не волновало. Возможно даже, что теперь решать не ей, а ее другу, молодому копу. Это его территория, его правила и законы.

Джонс вышла под дождь, застегнув куртку до подбородка и подняв воротник, подошла к Королю, подняла его и села на мокрое сиденье. До Манчестера час езды, плюс примерно столько же по пробкам в городе, в управлении она будет к девяти – успеет попрощаться со всеми, побродить по коридорам, пожелать каждому удачи и еще чего-нибудь, а потом положит жетон детектива на стол Ханта и вернется на ферму ждать появления жертвы.

Лишь бы избежать остановок и проблем – она не выдержит еще одной пытки.

Родной город встретил байкершу моросящим нудным дождем, серостью неба и озабоченностью на лицах людей, спешащих на работу или по делам.

-Привет, Сэм,- поздоровалась она, войдя в офис.- Шеф у себя?

-Нет,- тот отложил документы и ручку, подняв глаза на подругу.- И знаешь что, в свете последних событий мне совершенно не нравится его отсутствие.

-В свете каких событий?- не поняла Саманта.- Он решил встречаться со Страттон или с одной из красоток? Что, все-таки с Эшли, да?

-Нет,- качнул головой мужчина.- Он меня потом убьет, но лучше скажу я, чем потом мы найдем его распотр… в общем, найдены тела двоих копов… зрелище не для слабонервных,- добавил он.

-Еще два тела? И ты молчал?!- вскинулась Джонс.- Когда?

-В день показа. Сэмми, шеф не хотел сообщать тебе и…

-Не хотел?! Да мне плевать, хотел он или нет! Почему ТЫ не сказал мне? Мне плевать на все шмотки, да мне вообще на все наплевать, но как ТЫ мог скрыть от меня два трупа копов?!

-Но он…

-Он? Он в опасности, ты разве не понимаешь? ОН в опасности, Сэм, потому что все в этом чертовом мире завязано на нем!

-Не преувеличивай,- неуверенно возразил Сэм.- Может быть, это только мои догадки, но Хант – не пуп Земли.

-Он коп, Сэм!- едва не зарычала Саманта.- Ты коп, он коп, а убивают именно копов – не байкеров, не клерков, не продавцов телевизоров, а копов.

-Молодых!- не нашел ничего лучше возразить Сэм, встав со стула.

-Сэм, не зли меня,- попросила Джонс, опираясь ладонями о стол.- По-твоему, он старик?

-Нет, но…- Сэм стушевался и замолчал.- Он придет,- снова не особо уверенно произнес он.- Утро, похмелье как и всегда – ты его знаешь.

-Доброе утро, мэм,- кивнул Крис, входя в офис с газетой подмышкой.- Босс…

-Доброе, Крис,- кивнул Сэм.

-Привет,- повторила его жест Саманта, быстро взглянув на молодого мужчину и повернувшись снова к другу.- Позвони ему домой,- потребовала она, ткнув в телефонный аппарат.- Позвони, удостоверься, что он дома, вызови его.

-Но он может и не быть дома,- Сэм неуверенно поднял трубку.- Он взрослый человек, Саманта, он, уж прости за откровенность, может ночевать у какой-нибудь цыпы.

Крис сел на свое место и громко зашуршал газетой, ища интересные новости.

-Может,- согласилась Джонс.- И лучше б ему быть у этой цыпы, чем где-то еще. Крис, ради бога, прекрати этот шелест!- рявкнула она на молодого констебля.

-Простите, мэм,- тот осторожно перевернул страницу и выглянул из-за газеты, встречаясь с абсолютно круглыми глазами детектива Тайлер-Джонс.- Мэм?

Саманта тут же забыла про Сэма, увидев заголовок на титульном листе газеты: «Взрыв в рок-баре унес две жизни» и дату… 2007 год от Рождества Христова… и фото…

-Айрис,- прошептала белая как мел Джонс.- Господи, Айрис…

-Я Крис, мэм,- поправил недоумевающий Крис.- Хотите почитать новости, мэм? – он сложил газету и передал ее девушке.

«Вчера ночью прогремел взрыв в знаменитом для всех байкеров Манчестера баре…» - сообщили первые строчки статьи. Губы девушки повторяли слова, напечатанные на дешевой бумаге, голова гудела как адский колокол от ошеломительной новости. Бар… ее бар… уже НЕ ее бар, но Айрис… Да как же так вообще?

Дело было в старой в проводке, как сообщили корреспонденты. Вероятно короткое замыкание, люди успели выскочить, в то время как двое – хозяйка бара и гостья были в подсобке. По словам очевидцев обе девушки весь вечер ругались, выясняя отношения, потому даже не поняли, что произошло. Бар вспыхнул как спичка, тем более что внутреннее убранство было почти полностью деревянным под стиль салуна, вдобавок ко всему там невесть откуда взялось взрывчатое вещество, которого хватило бы, чтобы разнести не только бар, но и соседние дома, однако же соседей не зацепило лишь чудом, а две д внутри евушки просто не успели отреагировать вовремя… Обрушилась балка, придавив первую, вторая же попыталась помочь, но задохнулась от дыма и упала рядом. Пожарные приехали быстро, но девушки не спаслись. Айрис Габбер и… Саманта на миг зажмурилась – даже верить в это было страшно.

«Вчера» на языке Гайда могло означать, что здесь могло пройти от недели до месяца, а значит, самый страшный из кошмаров Тайлер-Джонс, если она вообще могла сюда попасть, пробыла здесь достаточно долго. И, что страшнее всего, именно она могла бы убивать молодых парней-копов. Зная свою старую знакомую, Саманта готова была под присягой клясться, что это действительно было спланировано и это действительно была охота, но не на Ханта, а на саму Саманту. Вот он – оживший ад, появления которого Джонс боялась до икоты. Куда уж до него какому-то там подиуму!

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- в офис вошла Филлис,- у меня для Вас сообщение.

-От кого?- белыми от страха губами выдохнула та.

-Не сказано,- коротко ответила женщина.- Всего два слова, мисс. «Кориана 6».

-Кориана 6?- переспросил Сэм.- Это что-то знакомое. Что-то сериальное, вроде бы?- обратился он к подруге.- Саманта, ты что?- испугался мужчина, заметив, как девушка покачнулась, вот-вот готовая упасть в обморок.- Саманта?

-Джон…- прошептала она, на миг прикрыв глаза, - О, Джонни, прости меня!


	119. Chapter 119

-Джон?- никто в офисе не понял, что произошло.- Сэмми, что-то случилось? Что происходит?- Сэм легонько потряс девушку.- Саманта, что случилось?

-Она нашла меня,- сердце девушки билось как загнанный зверь от страха, от ужаса, от подступающей паники и от вины, сразу же навалившейся на плечи как стотонный валун.

-Она? Кто? – не понял Сэм.

-Мне нужно ехать,- остатков самообладания как раз хватило, чтобы отложить газету, глубоко вдохнуть и, ни на кого не глядя, быстро покинуть офис.

-Мне вызывать подкрепление, сэр?- нахмурилась Доббс, глядя то на двери офиса, то на Сэма.- Или сразу заказывать военных и танки?

Сэм не ответил, разглядывая газету. Ничего такого, что могло бы настолько пугать – прошедший показ мод, сбор для благотворительности, пара красивых черно-белых фото, на одном из которых Сэм увидел первую из моделей, где на заднем плане уже выходила сама Саманта, а на втором Амелию Страттон, распорядительницу показа. Разве же может так напугать собственное фото в газете?

Если мир и мог что-то менять в памяти человека, попавшего сюда, так это лишь то, что мир заставлял забывать прошлое, как будто заменяя его на что-то новое, наносное, как будто чей-то контроль над разумом – вроде и звучит глупо, но в то же время не верить в это нельзя, если на своей шкуре испытываешь влияние чего-то полумистического. В ситуации Джонс все было далеко не так просто, как у всех. Саманта не могла забыть, а если таковое и случалось, то, как правило, память быстро возвращалась, причем могла и с довеском в виде чего-то нового из будущего в виде видений.

То, что было в далеком прошлом, Джонс забыла по непонятной причине и не желала бы вспоминать никогда. Вся та вина, которая постоянно давила и не давала вздохнуть – она никуда не делась. Можно было сколько уговаривать себя, что она уже отпустила прошлое и позволила себе жить, не оглядываясь, но это было бы неправдой. Саманта была и стала убийцей – именно тем, что Джон никогда бы не понял и не поддержал, что не поддержал бы и не понял ни один человек, включая молодого парня – Хранителя этого мира. Она убила пятерых копов в обмен за жизнь одного-единственного горячо любимого байкера, но все было не так просто. За всей жизнью и всей любовью к Джону всегда стояла еще одна женщина – бывшая подруга мужчины, которая, разумеется, не желала отдавать своего парня какой-то новенькой выскочке. Женщина из прошлого, ночной кошмар Саманты Тайлер-Джонс, и, что было хуже всего, являвшаяся в своем прошлом королевой всего, от школьного бала до байкерской группы – наглая, самоуверенная до одури, роскошнейшая и развязная Анна Тейлор, с первого же мига невзлюбившая тогда еще далеко не выпускницу Тайлер-Джонс. Анна первой вошла в круг байкеров, первой заполучила самого роскошного из мужчин и именно она стала самой желанной девушкой-байкершей среди своих. Естественно, что когда на горизонте замаячила тощая девчонка Тайлер-Джонс, Анна всеми способами пыталась убрать соперницу со своего пути. Анна была, пожалуй, единственным человеком, которого Саманта боялась как черт ладана и даже больше, о чем Тейлор была прекрасно осведомлена. Однако же, при всем своем великолепии, Анна имела лишь пару грехов… ладно, три или четыре, если исключать разнузданность в постели. Анна не гнушалась кокаином, любила крепко выпить, хотя при всей своей зависимости обладала исключительно чистым вокальным голосом как у оперной певицы, о чем свидетельствовали многочисленные призы и награды на конкурсах еще в школе. Анне прочили светлое будущее в престижном колледже, который она так и не закончила, потому как встретила Джона Харта, который как прекрасный принц увез свою Золушку в свой сказочный замок… и хотя счастливого конца у такой романтичной, казалось бы, истории так и не вышло, поскольку принц устал мириться с взрывоопасным, непредсказуемо-агрессивным характером подруги, обожавшей напиться до поющих слонов и уснуть прямо в пабе, Анна всегда считала, что новая пассия экс-бойфренда ей и в подметки не годится.

Насмешки начались еще в школе, когда первая красавица высмеивала Джонс буквально во всем, устроив ей настоящую травлю. В ход шли любые самые грязные уловки, будь то издевательство над неполной семьей Джонс или же особой любви Саманты к сериалам, или в классе хорового пения, где Анна легко перепевала голос Джонс и всегда выходила из любого певческого конкурсе победительницей. Неудивительно, что особой теплоты в отношениях девушек не наблюдалось, а когда Джонс познакомилась с Хартом, Анна и вовсе объявила конкурентке холодную войну, окончившуюся, впрочем, полным провалом Анны, к тому времени давно и прочно алкоголички и заядлой наркоманке. Анна, на прощание громко хлопнув дверью, заявила, что однажды Джонс потеряет все, так же как и сама Анна, но тогда ее никто уже не слушал. Байкеры с удовольствием приняли веселую Саманту – полную противоположность Тейлор и облегченно перевели дух, когда Анна наконец покинула тесный круг любителей ночных гонок по дорогам. Если в чем-то Джонс и была круче, так это в умении драться и водить байк, что она продемонстрировала уже при первой же возможности. Посрамленная же Анна пообещала устроить ад на земле и после жизни обоим, прокляв их так, что даже матерые байкеры не выдержали и отвернулись от некогда королевы дорог. Но когда Джон погиб, Саманта обвинила во всем себя, Анна снова замаячила на горизонте как Немезида с занесенным над ее головой мечом в слепой ярости, грозясь разнести все на кусочки, лишь бы отомстить. Хуже всего было то, что только Джонс и знала, за что именно Анна мстит и будет мстить, пока ее не остановят.

Во всей этой истории была маленькая заноза в виде препятствия – Саманта до смерти боялась Анну и совершенно не представляла, как ее остановить. И дополнительной неприятной ложкой дегтя в бочке меда было то, что Анна на зубок знала все до единого предпочтения Джонс во всем, включая любимый сериал последней. Кориана 6, как Анна называла рок-бар, открытый Джоном, стал тем самым особым экзотическим блюдом, которое подавали холодным. По аналогии с сериалом, Кориана 6 – планета, место, где воины Света и Армия Тьмы сошлись в смертельной битве за свободу, место, где все началось и где все кончилось. По странному стечению обстоятельств, бар стал Кориано реальности. Анна попала в этот мир не случайно, она намеренно искала способ отомстить так, чтобы Джонс уже никогда не поднялась с колен, однажды на них упав. Если Хант и был похищен, то сделать это могла как раз Анна, и сообщение в полицию стало своеобразным кодом. Только двое смогли бы отгадать его – Анна и сама Джонс.

Разумеется, в этом времени никакого бара еще не было, а было лишь старенькое здание на краю города – Саманта уже не раз проезжала мимо него. Ничего примечательного, давно заброшенное, никому не интересное, никем не посещаемое и, что удобно, настолько глухое, что там можно было кричать до хрипоты – никто бы не услышал. Если трое парней-копов погибли где-то, так только там.

Верный Король уже летел по дороге как черная молния, а наездница тряслась от страха, сжимая руль холодными как лед пальцами. Если Анна хоть пальцем тронет Джина… Господи, помоги!

Здание будущего бара выглядело мрачно: обшарпанная кладка кирпичей бурого цвета, затянутая плесенью, полуразвалившаяся крыша, массивная деревянная дверь кое-где потрескалась, а давно заржавевшие петли противно скрипели от неосторожного движения посетителя, пожелавшего бы войти в эту обитель зла.

Две женщины внутри дома, в самом центре подвала, где закованные в наручники пленники висели без сознания, едва слышно перешептывались, ожидая эффектного появления своей старой знакомой.

-Ты всегда была слабой, Ай,- рыжеволосая Анна села прямо на грязный пол, не заботясь о целостности джинсов.- И ты всегда смотрела в рот этой выскочке. Что ты вообще в ней нашла?

-Она моя подруга, она мне как сестра,- тихо ответила вторая девушка, глядя на молоденького паренька, едва дышавшего от слабости. Его принесли сюда два дня назад, не кормили, не давали воды, только били и пытали, как будто во всех мирских грехах был повинен именно этот несчастный мальчишка.- Зачем ты это делаешь, Анна? Зачем столько жестокости?

-А почему бы и нет?- равнодушно заметила рыжая красотка, чертя в пыли одной ей лишь ведомые знаки пальцами.- Думаешь, они не заслужили? Думаешь, все эти копы хоть когда-нибудь думали о том, что они делают с людьми?

-Не знаю,- пожала плечами вторая.- Но зачем так истязать их? Почему ты просто не убьешь их как тех троих? На что ты рассчитываешь – принести их в жертву сатане на глазах Сэм?

-А ты умная,- удовлетворенно улыбнулась Анна, поднимаясь.- Ты о-о-очень умная, моя дорогая Айрис, и знаешь еще что? Сопляк подохнет и так, а вот эту сладкую задницу,- она подняла голову второго пленника за волосы,- она убьет собственными руками. Я заставлю страдать ее каждую секунду ее никчемной жизни, заставлю заплатить за все, что она сделала, я хочу, чтобы она мучилась до конца вечности, как мучилась я,- она ударила пленника по щеке, приводя в чувство.- Подъем-подъем, дорогуша!- сладко пропела Анна.- Скоро придет твоя принцесса выручать своего принца из лап злой мачехи, а ты еще не в форме.

-Ты чудовище,- с отвращением выплюнула вторая девушка.- Сэм никогда бы не…

-Помолчи, Айрис!- громко перебила Анна, второй раз ударив пленника по щеке.- Это не Джон, это жалкая замена, так что нечего разыгрывать трагедию века!

-Но он же человек!- попыталась возразить Айрис.- Анна, ты обещала, что мы вернемся домой, что стоит только Сэм сказать правду и все прекратится. Все это,- она развела руками.- Я просто хочу вернуться домой, мне здесь не место.

-Ай,- Анна отошла от пленника и приблизилась к девушке, нежно обнимая ее за талию и проводя ладонью по ее щеке.- Моя дорогая Ай, тебе же тоже интересно узнать обо всех скелетах в шкафу Тайлер, верно? Поверь мне, как только она сломается окончательно, как только она все расскажет, ты вернешься домой, обещаю,- Анна задержала пальцы на губах девушки.- Ты мне веришь?- доверительно спросила она.

-Верю,- шепотом ответила Айрис, зачарованно глядя в глаза рыжеволосой красотки.- Это все ненастоящее, это просто сон. Я хочу проснуться дома.

-Все будет,- пообещала Анна, убирая руки и отходя к стене, где стояла внушительная бутылка с виски.- Поверь мне, эта сучка будет ползать на коленях, умоляя меня отпустить этого жирного ублюдка,- она ткнула бутылкой в сторону мужчины, уже очнувшегося, но еще не начавшегося метаться в оковах.- Только когда она очистит душу и совесть, ты сможешь вернуться домой.

Айрис впервые за месяц усомнилась в словах так называемой подруги. Это было странное место, куда они попали сразу после пожара в баре. Последнее, что помнила Айрис, была балка, рухнувшая на нее, а потом тьма. Когда же она открыла глаза, она увидела только грязный подвал странной знакомой постройки, лежавшую рядом Анну, с которой она крепко повздорила еще до пожара, и бутылку рядом – все, что Айрис успела схватить перед тем, как рухнула балка. Кажется, они крепко повздорили, крича друг на друга. Кажется, Анна снова пришла обзывать Сэм как только можно, а Айрис велела ей убираться и не тревожить байкеров. А потом вдруг начался пожар… потом эта балка, а потом темнота и… Анна убедила ее в том, что это все только сон, ведь за весь месяц, что они тут провели, они не ели, не спали, даже не мылись. Анна убедила Айрис в том, что во всем виновна Сэм, что когда она откроет душу, признается в своей вине в смерти Джона, Айрис вернется домой, а наваждение рассеется как дым.

А потом началась охота на копов – все молодые мальчишки, неопытные, слабые, жалкие. Анна оглушала жертв, а потом они вдвоем с Айрис везли их в подвал бывшего бара, где Анна избивала их, пытаясь узнать, где Сэм, вот только они не знали. Анна убивала их медленно и садистски. Айрис страшно боялась, что рано или поздно сумасшедшая женщина убьет и ее саму, но с ней Анна была куда как нежна, едва ли не сюсюкая как с ребенком. Лишь однажды возразив, что не стоило даже начинать травлю копов, Айрис получила пощечину и уже больше не возражала, боясь, что более сильная во всех смыслах Анна однажды не сдержится и с ней самой. Это было похоже на рабство, где Айрис была отведена роль добровольной рабыни, а Анна от души наслаждалась правами госпожи. Сэм была неизвестно где, где ее искать было не понятно, а Анна ориентировалась в этом странном мире как у себя дома и только желание попасть домой не давало Айрис возможности бежать подальше от этой мясорубки, в которую Анна превращала каждый допрос.

Странный человек, так похожий на Джона Харта, которого Анна оглушила вчера ночью, окончательно смешал все мысли Айрис. Джон погиб – это знали все, она лично ездила на похороны, навещала его могилу после, но как можно было объяснить появление во сне живого Джона, хотя и не особенно в форме, да вдобавок какого-то… неправильного, странного и к тому же копа. Это было совершенно непонятно – Анна охотилась исключительно на копов, а последняя жертва так и вовсе была старшим детективом-инспектором, если верить жетону, который Анна изучила с выражением презрения на лице.

Почему копы? Зачем охота? Зачем смерти? Айрис боялась даже думать о том, что тогда могло стать с Сэм, если кругом был только страх, кровь и копы. У нее как будто высасывали жизненные силы и ластиком стирали все эмоции и мысли, заменяя их тупой животной покорностью женщине, сошедшей с ума от кровопролития, наркотиков и алкоголя. Насколько Айрис знала о том, что произошло после того, как Анна ушла из группы, последняя окончательно потеряла человеческий облик, спилась и стала колоться так же часто, как пила. Странно было лишь то, что придя в бар, Анна выглядела совершенно не так цветуще, как выглядела теперь. Айрис готова была бы поклясться, что Анна как будто бы стала даже моложе и еще красивее, чем даже во времена бурной байкерской жизни.

Анна никогда не трогала пленника в первые сутки, даже как будто брезговала прикасаться к нему, как бы привыкая. В первую очередь Анна приковывала парня к ржавым батареям наручниками, завязывала ему глаза и заклеивала рот липкой лентой, последнее, впрочем, было явно лишним – здание стояло на отшибе, давно заброшенное, нежилое, людей поблизости не было, так что садистка могла бы наслаждаться криками днями, однако же Анна считала по-своему. Поскольку ни один из копов не дал вразумительного ответа по поводу того, где могла скрываться Сэм Тайлер, Анна убивала их, после чего запаковывала в мешки для мусора и везла куда-то в холодильник. Айрис даже думать не могла о том, какой степени жестокости и бездушности была ее единственная знакомая женщина в этом кошмаре. Однако, Анна не требовала от Айрис ничего, кроме как посильной помощи занести безвольное оглушенное тело очередного копа в машину и притащить его вниз бара… то есть того места, где был бар…

-Не пялься на этот кусок дерьма, подруга,- Анна зашуршала крошечной упаковкой с белым порошком.- Это коп, а не Джон.

Айрис вздрогнула, приходя в себя. Этот человек, этот мужчина – это было, конечно же, невозможно, но перед ней был Джон Харт, только не настолько спортивный, не такой молодой и вообще из мира сна.

Анна шумно вдохнула порошок и поморщилась, потирая переносицу – она стала закидываться кокаином чаще, чем в первую неделю, как будто готова была вдохнуть в себя столько, сколько бы ей дала судьба, забросившая их обеих в странный мир семидесятых, где даже бар еще не был баром.

Семьдесят четвертый… время, когда Айрис исполнился год, а Анна праздновала круглую дату пятилетия.

Странный несуразный мир…

-Oops!.. I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby…- тихонько замурлыкала Анна, бросая пустую бумажку на заляпанный кровью пол. - Oops!.. You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent…

Айрис, уже привыкшая к виду крови, к виду совершено невменяемой подруги, которая и подругой-то не была, лишь отвернулась. Здесь нет запахов, нет вкуса, это просто сон и ничего больше. Это не люди, а какая-то галлюцинация, которая почему-то может истечь кровью и вроде бы по-настоящему умереть.

То, что в будущем было бы баром, в нынешнем году выглядело отталкивающе, если не сказать, что пугающе до дрожи. Острый металлический запах страха буквально пропитывал пространство около бара, тошнотворный привкус крови будто бы сконцентрировался вокруг, почти осязаемо оседая каплями на неосторожном путнике, что решился бы забрести на эту бойню. Саманта никогда не была на бойнях, но откуда-то знала, что место, где массово забивают скот, насквозь провоняет страхом, кровью и болью. Трое несчастных парней умерли именно в этом месте, в баре байкеров, в неплохом, хотя и шумном месте, где самым страшным, что могло бы произойти, было прокисшее пиво или драка между своими же. В этом же мире бар из места увеселения и отдыха байкеров стал склепом.

Сердце Джонс забилось быстро, почти до боли. Кориана 6 – именно так Анна Тейлор называла этот бар как в издевку. Место, где все началось и все кончилось… где все... кончится…

Поставив Короля подальше от дома, Саманта подошла к двери и прикоснулась к ручке. Она столько раз входила в это место, столько раз встречала гостей, наливала им выпить, покрикивала на забияк, улыбалась новичкам или просто случайным путникам, не отказывая в капельке внимания никому, теперь же приют байкеров и рокеров стал местом смерти, идти сюда добровольно согласился бы только сумасшедший или же сама Джонс, выбора у которой не было.

Девушка открыла дверь и вошла внутрь – в нос сразу ударила вонь пота, страха, мочи, крови и рвотных масс. Голова закружилась и Саманта едва не упала – здесь держали пленников, здесь их пытали, убивали… здесь прямо сейчас находятся двое копов, один из которых Джин Хант.

Только не паниковать – Анна та еще стерва, она как вампир, она всегда питалась страхом, она буквально упивалась, когда удавалось запугать жертву до икоты, нельзя дать ей понять, что даже по прошествии стольких лет, даже здесь, в мире фантастических возможностей Саманта Тайлер-Джонс по прозвищу Бешеная Сука боится Анну Тейлор как и много лет назад, потому что…

-Эй-эй-э-э-эй!- раздался веселый голос самого страшного из кошмаров Саманты.- Смотрите-ка, кто к нам пожаловал!

Джонс повернула голову на голос, встречаясь с небесно-голубыми ясными глазами Анны, довольно скалящейся при виде очередной жертвы.

-Тейлор,- едва смогла выдохнуть Саманта.

-Тайлер,- та чуть склонила голову, разглядывая гостью.- Все такая же тощая, жалкая, патлатая неудачница, а, Тайлер?

-А ты… - слова застряли в глотке как вода на морозе.- А ты…

-Я намного сильнее тебя, мокрая курица,- захохотала Анна, не обращая внимания ни на вонь, ни на какое-то шебуршение внизу в подвале, где в будущем располагался погреб. Видя замешательство младшей знакомой, Анна широким жестом хозяйки пригласила ту спуститься вниз. – Трусишь?- усмехнулась Анна, увидев нарастающую панику на лице девушки.- Всегда трусила перед лицом опасности – ничего не изменилось. Думаешь, я толкну и ты полетишь вниз, ломая руки, ноги и шею? – она пожала плечами и спустилась первой.- Ну, же, Тайлер, покажи своему принцу свою храбрость, это же будет так некрасиво, если в последние минуты своей жизни он увидит не отважную вояку, а жалкую девчонку-неудачницу и трусиху!- крикнула Анна снизу.

Саманта не стала медлить – Анна была не в себе, это заметно. Алкогольное благоухание, расширенные зрачки, ломаные нервные движения – она и без дозы была в разы сильнее Джонс, а тут практически становилась Терминатором против котенка. Хуже всего было то, что Саманта могла видеть то, что никто больше бы не смог – тьму в душе женщины. Не злобу, не зависть, не ревность, а настоящую первобытную Тьму, силу, которую излучал Джек, которой пахла Лиза и, что страшнее всего, которой был Джим Китс. Если и оставалось незавершенное дело в этом мире, так это как раз дело с Анной – преодоление настоящего врага, своего собственного. Что бы ни говорил Джин про то, что ему не нужна защита, в данный момент он действительно был в опасности.

Саманта ступила на лестницу.

-I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field…- услышала она негромкое мурлыканье голоса Анны. Тейлор действительно была лучшей во всем, включая талант вокала.- For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world… И-и-и, дамы и господа, встречайте!- весело провозгласила Анна.- Сэм Тайлер, королева среди неудачниц!

Саманта спустилась вниз, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы от вони – хорошо еще, что она не принимала ни пищи, ни воды, иначе она вывернула бы наизнанку собственный желудок. Почему Анна ведет себя так, как будто она ничего не чувствует? Неужели, она тоже одна из таких же, как и сама Саманта?

-Привет, Сэм,- раздался тихий голос из угла.

-Айрис!- ахнула Саманта.- Айрис, что ты? – слова застряли в глотке при виде едва живого молоденького паренька в наручниках – избитого, в моче и дерьме, с завязанными глазами и заклеенным ртом. Четвертая жертва сумасшедшего маньяка, потерявшего человеческий облик, а значит… Джонс перевела глаза на бессильно дергающегося шефа: Джин – пятый коп, он должен стать пятым мертвым копом… пять копов… дорога… ночь под Рождество… Джон…

-Прости,- со слезами на глазах тихо произнесла Айрис,- я только хочу проснуться, я хочу вернуться домой.

-Помолчи!- резко оборвала Анна, поднимая бутылку, отпивая из нее и разбивая о пол.- Ты думала, что можешь сбежать от меня, а, Тайлер?- прошипела она, впрочем, не подходя к девушке, а делая шаг к измученному парню, приставляя острые края горлышка к его шее. Плохо дело – Анна тоже знает, как и куда бить, чтобы наверняка.- Думаешь, я бы отпустила тебя, не спросив оплату всего того, что ты мне сделала, а?

Саманта сглотнула, не в силах отвести глаз от капли крови, скатившейся по шее на грязную рубашку парня – острый край процарапал кожу.

-Отпусти их, возьми меня,- выдохнула она, едва дыша от страха.- Не убивай их, они не виноваты.

-Неужели? – хохотнула Анна, резко отклонившись в сторону и сорвав повязку с глаз Ханта. Тот заморгал от яркого света – дом хоть и был в плачевном состоянии, но все же был подключен к электричеству. Удивительно.- Все это время, все чертово время, Тайлер, я хотела знать только одно из твоего вранья,- она схватила мужчину за волосы и дернула.- Посмотри в лицо этого выродка – никого не напоминает?

-Это мой шеф, - ответила Саманта, стараясь не дрожать коленками и сделать хоть какую-то попытку не выглядеть настолько жалко, но ничего не получалось.- Это не Джон, Анна, отпусти его.

Хант дернулся, замычал, бешено сверкая глазами, но Джонс даже не шелохнулась. Откуда и как Анна могла знать то, что было так давно? Этот человек, псевдо-Морган – он говорил про то, что правда откроется, но причем тут Анна?

-Ты отняла у меня парня, друзей, работу, жизнь, - начала Анна, каждый раз дергая мужчину за волосы.- Знаешь еще что, Тайлер? Я хочу отплатить тебе тем же,- закончила она, поднеся край осколка к шее Ханта.

В любой другой ситуации Саманта не задумываясь бы приложила все усилия, чтобы освободить заложника, чтобы убить неприятеля, но не в этот раз. Она не могла драться с Анной даже не потому, что принципиально не дралась с женщинами, даже не потому, что боялась проиграть, а по другой причине – Анна имела право требовать вендетту и Джонс смертельно ее боялась.

То, что стерлось из памяти много лет назад от шока, начало всплывать.

-Смотри на свою принцессу, принц,- ласково прошептала Анна на ухо Ханта.- Смотри, вот она, твоя воительница. Она не храбрая, она не сильная, это просто жалкая, трусливая, отвратительная убийца невинных людей.

Можно ли было возразить? Можно ли было ответить тем же? Можно, но не Анне.

-Я просто хочу домой, Сэм,- снова прошептала Айрис как сомнамбула.- Я не хочу быть здесь, это все ненастоящее.

-Это настоящее, Айрис,- одними губами ответила Джонс, не сводя глаз с шеи мужчины.- Это мой мир, мой город. Это существует. Люди – они существуют, они умирают по-настоящему, когда вы убиваете их.

-Я не убивала,- качнула головой Габбер.- Я не убийца, я только хочу домой.

С первого взгляда можно было бы сказать, что Айрис не в себе – настолько медленно она говорила, но хуже всего было то, что Саманта видела связь между Анной и своей подругой. Тейлор надежно опутала ложью доверчивую и растерянную девушку настолько крепко, что та угасала буквально на глазах. Сколько они уже здесь? Месяц? Больше? Айрис ничего не ела, только пила, да и то не чай. Алкоголь что-то делал с ней, он убивал ее. Это тупое покорное равнодушие неестественно, это Анна держала контроль над ситуацией, как над ней самой держал контроль кто-то еще. И этим чем-то был, увы, не Гайд. Это Китс и его люди. Они могут обещать, обольщать – крохотная уступка сейчас, а в будущем – большие проблемы.

-Ты продала душу дьяволу, Анна,- Саманта испугалась настолько, что не удержалась на ногах. Игры в измерение силы кончились. Если Джонс сдастся, а все к этому и идет, миру, этому сверкающему красками миру, Джину Ханту, Сэму Тайлеру, Энни, Рею, людям на улицах и даже ее другу – молодому копу – придет конец. Анна и те, кто натравливают ее, разнесут все в клочья.

-Правда?- ничуть не оскорбилась Тейлор.- Не думаю. Я всегда была лучше и сильнее тебя во всем без исключения. В одном лишь ты преуспела куда лучше – в убийстве того, кто был дорог нам обеим. Расскажи своему ненаглядному копу, что ты за тварь!- потребовала она.- Давай, скажи, что ты сделала с моим парнем, Тайлер!- Анна широкими шагами приблизилась к Джонс и схватила ее за куртку одной рукой.- Скажи этому куску дерьма, как ты убила единственного человека, которого я любила больше жизни,- шепнула она в губы девушки.

-Он знает,- тихо ответила Саманта.

-И что ты ему сказала?- Анна презрительно отбросила несопротивляющуюся соперницу как клочок бумаги.- Снова сказала, что плохие копы сделали тебе бо-бо? – издевательски протянула она.- Ты, святоша, ничего никому не делала, чтобы Джон гнил сейчас в могиле, а ты трахала этого выблядка?- она ударила Ханта в живот кулаком – он согнулся и захрипел.

-Я убила его,- едва слышно ответила Джонс.- Отпусти заложников, Анна, не мучай, они не виноваты, они оба ни в чем не виноваты!

-Что, совесть вконец замучила, что ты решила стать хорошей девочкой и помогать тем, кто убил моего парня?- протянула Тейлор, подходя ко второму человеку.- Говори,- поторопила она,- или это дерьмо подохнет!- она снова приставила острый край к шее парня.

-Я…- Саманта облизнула губы.- Это было в Сочельник, мы ехали…

-Нет-нет-нет!- перебила Анна.- Сначала, я сказала!

-Ты пришла в бар,- раздался голос Айрис, до этого момента пустыми глазами изучавшей подругу.- Ты пришла в бар, Сэм, ты говорила, что Джонни сделает тебе предложение, помнишь?

-Нет,- Саманта отвела взгляд, не в силах смотреть в лицо шефа или подруги. Вот он, ад, так скоро обещанный ей. Ад не пережить, его не отодвинуть в сторону, его нужно принять до конца как чашу грехов, как яд, как пулю в сердце.

-Знаешь, Джон любил в тебе именно это – неумение пить, быстро пьянея,- продолжила Айрис как заводная кукла.- Анна всегда пила много, практически не пьянела, а тебе достаточно было пары бокалов и ты готова была плясать канкан на барной стойке.

-Я пила… это было… - Саманта медленно моргнула – память возвращалась нехотя, как будто застарелая жвачка растягивалась после нагревания.- Это было… шампанское?

-Шампанское,- подтвердила Айрис.- Я просила тебя подождать, говорила, что это плохая примета, но ты настояла. Ты скакала по бару, веселилась, смеялась, а потом велела достать самое дорогое шампанское. Мы пили за тебя, за Джона, за скорую свадьбу, за будущих детей, помнишь? Джон приехал прямо в бар, а мы уже спрятали бутылки и делали вид, что ничего не знаем о помолвке.

-Я помню только ощущение затуманенности сознания,- произнесла Саманта.- Я как будто почувствовала, что могу все, что угодно. Мы ехали за город, я была уверена, что Джон объявит о помолвке, а потом… - она запнулась.

-И что было потом?- кисло поинтересовалась Анна.- Ты рассказывала всем, что копы задержали вас, что начали избивать без причины, не так ли? – Джонс подняла на нее глаза.- Но мы обе знаем, что ты скрыла причину их нападения, и что то, что ты делаешь здесь – всего лишь жалкая попытка найти себе оправдание, обелить себя.

-Она не скрыла,- вдруг ответила за подругу Айрис.- Она забыла. Когда тебя нашли, я была рядом, я не отходила от тебя ни на шаг даже в больнице. Ты бормотала, что это твоя вина, что если бы ты не пила, Джон бы выжил, что…

-Не заступайся за нее, Ай!- рыкнула Анна.- Не забывай, что и я была в ту ночь рядом, когда она выпускала мозги тем копам. Грязное было зрелище,- добавила она, наклонившись к Ханту.

Это было похоже на вспышку, то, что ощутила Джонс в этот миг. Как тогда, стоя во тьме посреди пустоты в окружении вспышек – кусочков своей памяти, запертая в своем сознании, подсознании, черт знает где еще. Там были кусочки мозаики, только она тогда не понимала, что это за кусочки.

-Джон не превышал скорости,- начала она неуверенно.- Я в самом деле никогда не умела пить как все – бокал-два и я готова делать глупости. Я воображала себя сильной, уверенной в себе, такой непобедимой Супергерл, способной делать дырки взглядом и крушить прикосновением пальца скалы. Я хотела быть копом, всегда хотела, но тогда не сложилось с академией, это все начало нарастать как снежный ком – обида, боль, желание все изменить,- Саманта неопределенно дернула плечом.- Джон не видел тех машин. Я не знаю, что они вообще там делали – трасса, Сочельник, люди сидят дома или едут в гости, а там было две машины. Я куражилась, смеялась, думала, что никто теперь уже ничего не изменит, что я могу все… Я не хотела оскорблять их, но пальцы сами сложились в этот жест. Джон их не видел… копов… он только прибавил газу, когда я похлопала его, прося ехать быстрее,- она смотрела в пол, как будто пятна крови могли сказать всю историю того вечера сами по себе.- Они рванули за нами… сигналки, маячки… Джон сразу же остановился, он всегда был законопослушным… а они… - Саманта сглотнула.- Они, копы, их было пятеро, они подошли к нам… к нему, к Джону, стали говорить, что я пьяна, что я послала их… Он не поверил. Он всегда верил мне, думал, что я никогда бы не стала такое делать, я же не Анна.

Тейлор дернула щекой.

-Пока не появилась ты, жалкая выскочка,- произнесла она,- Джон был счастлив. Но тут он встречает тебя – тощую, жалкую, всю из себя чистую и невинную как фиалка. Меня тошнило от твоей двуличности!- плюнула она.

Джонс стерпела это так же как и остальное.

-Я знаю, что я не та, кем кажусь, но тогда я только хотела быть сильной, я была счастлива и пьяна. Я корчила им рожи, прячась за спину Джона, а когда копы озверели и потребовали меня угомониться, случайно толкнув Джона, тот не стерпел и толкнул в ответ. Он был сильным парнем,- с глухой тоской добавила Саманта.- Коп упал, а остальные достали дубинки…

-Ты могла бы просто извиниться, заткнуться, а еще лучше сдохнуть сама, но ты только стояла и смотрела, как его избивают,- подлила масла Анна.

-Я могла бы, но я была пьяна, испугалась, окаменела от страха,- кивнула Джонс,- а когда очнулась, рванула на них. Я даже забыла как обороняться. Они избили его, меня, а потом бросили нас умирать…

-Ты убила его, Тайлер, это сделали не копы, а ты,- добила Анна.- Я была там, на трассе, когда ты выпустила им мозги, но они не были виноваты – ты была виновна,- она подошла к Джонс и взглянула в ее лицо.- А здесь, здесь, Тайлер, ты корчила из себя мать Терезу и Супергерл, ты переметнулась на сторону тех, кого убила, как шлюха, которой заплатили больше, ты старалась загладить вину, работая с копами, но ты так и осталась жалкой, трусливой, неудачницей и сукой, которая убила тогда не пятерых, а шестерых, включая человека, которому собиралась стать женой. Каково это, Тайлер, а?- почти нежно пропела Анна.- Каково это – работать с копами и знать, что ты прикончила сразу пятерых невинных людей из их братии, а? А каково это, видеть перед собой человека, так похожего на Джона, на мужчину, которого ты убила своими чертовыми руками? – Анна сорвалась на крик и вместе с этим ударила Саманту в живот. Та упала на колени и согнулась.

-Твои руки в крови невинных людей, Тайлер!- продолжила орать Анна.- Не я начала резню, не я выпускала кишки, я хотела только отомстить! Я хотела причинить тебе такую же боль, как ты причинила мне и ему! Я должна была стать его женой, а не ты! Если бы я была с ним, он был бы жив! И знаешь еще что, Тайлер? Поздравляю, ты преуспела лишь в одном – в том, что ты стала хладнокровной, мать тебя в душу, убийцей, а я – нет!

Айрис тихо плакала, сжавшись в углу, на единственном свободном от крови клочке пространства.

-Сэм, я только хотела домой!- заскулила она.- Господи, я просто хотела вернуться домой! Сэм, прости меня! Ты столько пережила, Сэм, прости меня, прости!

-Это Я пережила!- заорала Анна во всю силу легких.- Я страдала, когда вы облизывали эту обманщицу с головы до ног! Она врала вам в глаза, а вы делали вид, что она святая невинность!

-Она не врала, - ответила Айрис.- Она просто забыла. Она человек, Анна, она всего лишь человек! Ты ничего о ней не знаешь! Ты не видела ее потом, ты не знаешь, что она наказывала себя ежедневно, ежесекундно, что она тоже имеет право на суд над копами! Их было пятеро на одного!

-Ты за нее?- Анна в бешенстве развернулась в ее сторону.- Ты, подпевала, девочка на побегушках! Ты бросила ее, отобрала бар, когда она…

-Айрис была рядом всегда, я ей жизнью обязана,- услышали они голос Саманты, скрючившейся в луже крови.- Я доверила бы ей свою жизнь. Я УЖЕ доверила ей свою жизнь, Анна,- она подняла голову.- Пожар, верно? – в лице Тейлор мелькнул страх.- Бар загорелся, когда вы обе были в подвале, вы были здесь, как мы сейчас здесь. Айрис, родная, ты не вернешься домой,- мягко произнесла она.- Нельзя вернуться, некуда возвращаться. Вы очнулись здесь, потому что у вас обеих осталось незаконченное ко мне дело.

-Я убью тебя!- взревела Анна.

-Я никогда не врала человеку, ради которого я готова отдать жизнь и душу,- Саманта поднялась с колен, глядя на Анну.- Он мой шеф, я бесконечно уважаю его, я работаю с ним, я работаю на него, и чтоб я сдохла, если допущу, чтобы он пострадал.

-Ты,- зашипела Анна,- ты, паршивая трусливая псина, ты ничего мне не сделаешь, я сильнее!

-Отпусти заложников и докажи,- страх прошел. Вспомнив прошлое, поняв, наконец, почему она боялась любого паба и больше не пила, а если и пила, то алкоголь не приносил облегчения боли, а делал только хуже, Саманта перестала трястись. Будь на месте Анны хоть Кинг Конг, она бы вышла на бой с ним.

-Значит…- всхлипнула белая как смерть Айрис,- значит… это все ложь? Это настоящее? Люди умирают, а я… а мы обе…

-Мне обещали, что я вернусь домой,- огрызнулась Анна через плечо,- так что не ной.

Саманта молча покачала головой, глядя в голубые глаза женщины перед собой.

-Я ухожу!- решительно заявила Айрис, поднимаясь и делая шаг в сторону едва дышащего парня.- Мы уходим. Я не такая, Анна, я тебе поверила, а ты врала мне, ты обманула меня…

-Убирайся,- так же не отрывая глаз от Джонс кивнула Анна.- Забирай этот полутруп и проваливай, а дружок Тайлер останется как приз,- добавила она, понизив голос.- Ты же не против?

Анна покопалась в куртке и бросила на пол ключ от наручников. Айрис быстро схватила его, попавшего в кровавую лужу, и отщелкнула браслеты, приняв на себя вес еле живого парня, одновременно сдирая с его рта липкую ленту.

-Прости меня, Сэм, ради бога, прости,- шептала она без перерыва.- Прости, я не такая, я не убийца.

-Все нормально, родная,- заверила Джонс.- Уводи его и больше не возвращайся. Вызови врачей и копов,- она вытащила из кармана рацию и перебросила девушке.- Скажи, что шеф будет в порядке, клянусь жизнью.

-О, очаровательно!- кисло усмехнулась Анна, провожая глазами поднимающуюся по лестнице Айрис с молодым парнем.- Думаю, будет намного интереснее…- она наклонилась на пол и подняла крышку люка,- …с этим…- закончила она, пошарив под ней и выуживая брикет взрывчатки.- Здесь достаточно, чтобы это паршивое гнездо змей взлетело на воздух,- объявила она с гадкой ухмылкой.- Он не уйдет живым, как и Джон не смог уйти.

Хант дергался так, что наручники грозили переломать ему запястья.

-Джин, впервые в жизни я точно знаю, что все будет хорошо, только позволь мне…- Саманта не закончила – Анна ударила ее по скуле кулаком.

-Хватит болтовни, сука!

Анна никогда ни в чем не уступала Джонс. Еще в школе она была лучшей почти во всем – в учебе отличница, лидер команды поддержки, красотка, на которую западали все парни, королева бала, потом королева дорог, самая желанная девушка среди байкеров, едва ли не первая красавица Манчестера… но стремясь везде и всегда быть первой, Анна Тейлор губила себя наркотиками и алкоголем, ведь байкеры пили немало, а среди новичков нередко попадались и любители волшебной пыльцы. Их изгоняли, стоило только узнать про их секрет, но Анна всегда стремилась быть сильнее, круче и лучше всех, быть своей везде, куда бы ни попадала. На конкурсе «Перепей другого» она всегда была лидером, а чуть позже она так же стала своей в среде наркоманов. Просто она так и не научилась отдавать пальму первенства другому хотя бы в чем-то.

Разумеется, сама Анна никогда бы не призналась в том, что она уже одной ногой в могиле… впрочем, уже обеими, причем в обоих мирах.

Саманта видела перед собой не озлобленную мстительницу, а обиженную и запутавшуюся перфекционистку, вдобавок с комплексом неполноценности – иначе Анна не стала бы делать пластику носа и губ, но еще это было мощное влияние кого-то из круга Китса, а может и его самого.

Джонс не надо было спрашивать, почему Анна вообще начала убивать – это было бы бесполезно и бестолково. Анна, всегда хотевшая быть идеальной во всем, не выдержала того, что на ее место пришла не идеальная, но простая веселая другая девчонка, полная ее противоположность во всем. Это был удар по самолюбию, а попав в этот мир семидесятых, встретив того самого человека, который пытался «предупредить» Джонс, все пороки отверженной экс-пассии самого крутого байкера будущего стали больше в разы. В ее нынешнем состоянии была повинна как сама Анна, так и те, кому она доверилась, кто нашел ее и предложил решение всех проблем в обмен на небольшую услугу по устранению сразу двух заноз. Анна думала, что она выбилась в дамки, но на самом деле она осталась и всегда была бы лишь пешкой.

Анна, но не Джонс. Анне нечего было терять, а Саманта могла лишиться сразу троих дорогих ей мужчин – двух друзей и одного самого дорогого человека в ее жизни, так что Анна проигрывала по многим показателям, в том числе и по жизненному пути.

Это не был поединок профессиональных бойцов, это была драка двух женщин, это было выплескивание старых обид, жажда мести, ревность - да что угодно.

Айрис отсутствовала около пяти минут – времени как раз хватило бы, чтобы отнести парня на безопасное расстояние и вызвать подмогу. Сэм и врачи наверняка уже летели сюда, а значит, нужно было закругляться, вот только оттащить от себя злобную, но на самом деле просто дезориентированную женщину, было очень сложно.

-Анна, я сильнее,- попыталась поговорить Саманта,- я могу уничтожить тебя, но я очень этого не хочу.

-Дерись!- выкрикнула Тейлор, ослепленная жаждой мести.- Я сильнее, я всегда была сильнее!

-Анна, остановись, прошу тебя, ты не вернешь его, свернув мне шею. Подумай, остановись, я сделаю все, чтобы ты избежала наказания, только остановись.

Тейлор замахнулась, но Тайлер успела увернуться и ударила ее в солнечное сплетение как раз в тот момент, когда на лестнице появилась Айрис.

-Ключ!- воскликнула та, подбегая к Ханту и отцепляя один браслет.

-Уходите оба,- попросила Саманта, не делая ни малейшей попытки помочь подруге, глядя лишь на поверженную женщину перед собой.

-Не думаю,- прохрипела Анна и в тот же миг Хант, отодравший одной рукой ото рта липкую ленту, крикнул:

-Пистолет!

Джонс не успела среагировать. Лишь на миг отвернувшись, чтобы проследить, как обстоят дела с двумя, она упустила из виду одну.

-Сэм,- ахнула Айрис, падая на заляпанный кровью пол.

-Никто не уйдет отсюда живым,- заявила Анна, поднимаясь с колен и целясь в Ханта, наконец отцепившего вторую руку и подхватившего Айрис.- Дернешься, Тайлер, и этот ублюдок получит пулю,- предупредила она.

Саманта опустила глаза в пол, увидев около своей ноги ржавый нож, невесть каким образом оказавшийся здесь. В прошлом, когда она возвращалась домой после рабочего дня, она брала этот нож в руку и запускала его в стену, чтобы снять напряжение. Ее любимое оружие, ее старый верный проверенный метательный нож, непонятно как очутившийся прямо у ног хозяйки. Если это и был знак свыше, то очень вовремя. Почему она не заметила его раньше?

Двое людей – Хант на коленях, держащий раненную девушку – были на прицеле сумасшедшей, окончательно потерявшей рассудок убийцы, переводившей взгляд с Джонс на эту пару, так что если и был шанс одним махом разрубить гордиев узел, то только очередной смертью.

-Балка!- крикнула Джонс, нырнув вниз за ножом в тот самый миг, как Анна, Айрис и Джин взглянули наверх, ожидая, что оттуда в самом деле что-то сейчас рухнет. Этих секунд вполне хватило, чтобы нож безукоризненно вошел в руку Анны, пистолет выпал и его схватил Хант, взяв на прицел уже незадачливую убийцу.

-Руки, цыпа, - приказал он,- или сделаю из тебя дуршлаг!

-Ах ты сука! - взвыла раненная Тейлор, схватившись за руку и кидаясь на Джонс, уже не слыша ни Ханта, ни голоса разума.

-Прости,- Саманта ловко отстранилась, когда женщина едва не протаранила ее головой как разъяренный бык на корриде, пробежалась пальцами по ее шее и отключила ее. Анна свалилась на грязный пол и затихла.- Я не убиваю женщин, - добавила Джонс.

-Сэм,- позвала Айрис.- Сэм, прости меня.

-Тш-ш-ш,- та подбежала к ней, лежащей на руках мужчины, и опустилась на колени – вся в крови.- Шеф, ее нужно поднять наверх,- она взглянула на Ханта, но он не ответил.

-Уже поздно, ты же знаешь, верно?- прошептала девушка, глядя то на мужчину, то на подругу перед собой.

Как бы ни хотела Саманта это признавать, но она уже чувствовала, что жизнь подруги угасает. Пуля вошла в живот, пробила желудок – долгая и мучительная смерть, тем более, когда организм истощен до предела.

-Не поздно,- соврала Джонс.- Не говори так.

-Уходите, пожалуйста, - попросила Айрис.- Тот парень… он лежит у твоего байка, я вызвала…

-Хорошо, только не говори, береги силы,- остановила Саманта.- Шеф, идти можешь?

-Ты что еще задумала?- не понял тот.

-Уходи, позаботься о парне,- попросила Джонс.- Дождись врачей и подкрепление.

-Мы уйдем вместе,- он сменил положение тела и Айрис застонала.

-Оставьте меня! - захныкала та.- Уходите!

-Нужно поднимать ее наверх, но я не знаю, как,- Хант огляделся.

-Шеф,- коротко ответила Саманта, глядя в его глаза и чуть заметно качая головой. Айрис не пережила бы подъема, она умирала и знала об этом, но бросить подругу одну в таком состоянии Джонс не могла.

-Я ведь не проснусь, да?- прошептала Айрис, глядя на Джонс и заглатываясь кровью.

-Мне жаль, родная,- наконец честно ответила Саманта.

-Я хотела сказать, что я…- Айрис закашлялась, выплевывая кровь за свою грудь,- я только…

-Не надо, - остановила Джонс.- Айрис, я знаю, поверь, я понимаю, зачем ты хотела меня увидеть.

-Я предала…

-Нет, даже не смей так думать, слышишь? – Джонс взяла ее за руку.- Ты прости, что я сбежала, но…

-Я знаю,- глаза Айрис взглянули на мужчину.- Я понимаю. Можно мне?..

-Зачем? – не поняла Саманта, увидев, к чему тянется ее рука.

-Здесь все закончится,- пояснила Айрис.- Простите меня, сэр, - обратилась она к Ханту.

-Ерунда, детка,- заверил тот.- У принцессы все подружки и друзья не от мира сего.

-Вы простите меня?- повторила она.- Пожалуйста…

-Прощаю, - кивнул тот.- Джонси, слышишь? – он прислушался.- Кажется, сирены.

-Иди, шеф,- Саманта приняла Айрис на свои колени.- Уходи.

-Джонс, я уже сказал, это не обсуждается – мы уходим все вместе,- заупрямился он.

-Я не брошу их!- чуть повысила голос Джонс.- Ни Айрис, ни Анну – не брошу, потому что это моя вина!

-Сэр…- рука Айрис поднялась, указывая на пистолет – Хант осторожно вложил его в руку девушки.- Уходите, прошу вас,- попросила она.- Уходите. Сэм, Анна не остановится, ты знаешь, пусть это закончится здесь.

Айрис крепилась как могла, находясь в сознании, но силы были на исходе, а упрямая подруга все не хотела уйти и оставить ее. Саманта прекрасно понимала ее, она читала ее как открытую книгу – подруга не боялась, она сделала все, что хотела, получила, что хотела и единственное, чего она ждала – завершить все правильно, но без свидетелей.

-Отпускаешь меня?- Саманта поцеловала ее руку.

-Доброго пути, Сэм,- ответила Айрис,- а теперь проваливай и будь счастлива.

-Люблю тебя, родная,- Саманта очень бережно переложила девушку на пол и поднялась.- Спасибо, что… за все спасибо, родная, и прости.

-Пойдем, Джонси, - Хант чуть подтолкнул Саманту к лестнице. Когда Саманта поднялась наверх, он обернулся и добавил:- Спасибо, что помогла, Айрис.

-У тебя минута, парень, так что уходи,- ответила девушка, зажимая одной рукой рану в животе, а другой стискивая пистолет и целясь в пол.

Хант пулей взлетел наверх.

Около дома уже суетились копы и медики, а завидев двух последних людей в крови от макушки до пяток, рванули к ним.

-Назад!- заорал Хант, замахав на них руками.- Все назад! Здание сейчас взлетит на воздух! Убирайтесь все отсюда! Живо-живо!

Люди в мгновение ока расчистили место – скорая увезла молодого раненного копа, остальные машины отъехали в сторону.

Взрыв прогремел через полторы минуты – старая кладка здания рассыпалась брызгами камней во все стороны – Хант едва успел повалить бегущую впереди Саманту, закрывая ее собой.

Как и говорила Анна Тейлор, все кончится у Корианы 6. Все закончилось – в таком взрыве не выжил бы и сам черт. Подвал был битком набит взрывчаткой – всегда старая добрая взрывчатка, где бы Джонс ни была. По странному ли совпадению, по воле ли самой Анны или же по воле тех, кто действовал ее руками, но в баре, где собирались байкеры и рокеры, где лилось рекой пиво и виски, никогда не было ничего взрывчатого, если не считать характеров самих посетителей. Анна спланировала все заранее, зная, что заклятый враг в лице Тайлер-Джонс никуда не денется и придет в бар, тогда можно было бы взорвать его вместе с врагом, вот только на пути расчетливой женщины встала верная и храбрая Айрис Габбер, которая даже смертельно раненная не смогла оставить подругу в беде. Вся вина Айрис состояла лишь в том, что она винила себя в том, что оставила Джонс в больнице одну, забрала бар, чтобы покрыть операции и лечение. Айрис считала, что она совершила предательство и даже после смерти в пожаре, она продолжала винить себя, желая хоть чем-то загладить свою вину, не зная, что Джонс никогда бы даже не подумала обвинять единственную родную душу в жестоком мире миллениума.

Лежа на земле, сама Джонс даже не могла вздохнуть от боли. Ерунда, что Анна унизила ее, ерунда даже, что Саманта вспомнила то, что никогда бы не хотела вспоминать, но она была виновна в смерти шестерых, как правдиво заметила Тейлор, плюс самой Анны, вину перед которой теперь Саманта и ощущала, и Айрис, лучшей подруги, практически сестры и единственной ниточкой тоньше паутинки, связывающей Джонс с Гайдом. Бара теперь нет, Айрис мертва – вот теперь действительно Джонс некуда и незачем возвращаться. Все мосты сожжены и назад дороги нет, даже если бы этого захотели все врачи мира.

-Шеф, Джонс, вы в порядке?- услышала она голос Сэма.- Саманта?

-Порядок, друг,- она пошевелилась под Хантом.- Шеф?

-Раздавлено только мое мужское самолюбие, а так полный порядок,- отозвался тот, поднимаясь.

-Парня увезли, он в тяжелом состоянии, но живой,- сообщил Сэм обоим.- Вам тоже стоит обратиться в больницу,- заметил он.

-Мне стоит вымыться, а не мотаться по больницам,- бодро ответил Хант, отряхиваясь и оглядывая себя.- Черт, мое любимое пальто!

-Как руки?- Саманта взглянула на него.

-Царапины, заживут,- отмахнулся тот, продолжая стенать.

-Эм… думаю, сейчас не время спрашивать, но все-таки, что произошло? – осторожно спросил Сэм.

-Убийца мертв, Сэмми-бой,- пояснил Хант.- Погиб так же и один заложник. Дело закрыто и я не хочу больше к этому возвращаться.

-Спасибо,- одними губами произнесла Саманта, глядя на него. Хант лишь едва заметно кивнул в ответ.

-Я тогда в офис, а вам лучше привести себя в порядок и тоже ехать на работу,- серьезно ответил Сэм.

-А что с моей машиной?- вдруг встревожился Хант.

-Кортину нашли, но у нас тут… словом, Сэмми, у тебя, похоже, большие неприятности,- обратился к девушке Сэм.

-Удивил,- невесело фыркнула та.- Что на этот раз? Теперь объявился мой ухажер из начальных классов или же на город надвигается цунами и только я могу все исправить?

-Цунами нам точно не грозит,- понял ее состояние мужчина,- а насчет друга… если только он из дисциплинарного комитета и у него есть свой друг.

-ДК?- удивился Хант, забыв про свой вид.- Они решили обвинить во всем принцессу?

-Полчаса назад в управлении появились двое из ДК, - подтвердил Сэм.- Вид у них как у палачей.

-Тогда Джонс туда вообще не явится,- решил Хант.

-Они меня из-под земли достанут, шеф,- не согласилась Саманта.- Я знаю, что им нужно, и я приду, только дайте мне час времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

-Джонс, ДК – не игрушки,- напомнил Хант.- Сэм, что им надо?

-Судя по их словам, ДК заинтересованно в проведении расследования по всем превышениям служебных полномочий детективом-инспектором Самантой Тайлер-Джонс,- ответил Сэм.- У них уже есть ордер на твой арест, Сэмми, так что я согласен с шефом – тебе в управлении делать нечего. Как только появишься – тебя арестуют.

-Зубы обломают,- устало выдохнула Джонс.- Долгая история, но я тут подругу потеряла и мне сейчас что ДК, что сам черт – все едино и безразлично, так что ни черта у них не выйдет. Простите, джентльмены, но мне надо помыться и переодеться. Шеф, ты точно в порядке?- она без раздумий взяла его за руку и проверила кисти – наручники хоть и натерли кожу, точно будут гематомы, но в целом он был вполне доволен жизнью.

-Порядок, детка,- Хант не стал разводить сопли, а прошел к ближайшей машине, на ходу стягивая с себя окровавленное пальто и сквозь зубы матерясь.

-Сэмми, я…- начал Сэм, но девушка подняла руку.

-Не сейчас, Сэм, прости,- и пошла к Королю.


	120. Chapter 120

Очистившись и переодевшись, Джонс подъехала к управлению спустя час, не удивившись тому, что Хант уже поджидал ее у своей бронзовой Кортины.

-Детка, спасибо и все такое, - с места в карьер начал он,- но тебе лучше не высовываться. ДК уже совало свои лапы в наш отдел и лишь чудом мы оба избежали головомойки, теперь так не повезет.

-Скажи лучше, как там парень и почему его никто не хватился,- отмахнулась Саманта.- Ты же наверняка уже в курсе всего.

-Кевин Бейкер, двадцать один год, новобранец, после работы шел домой, так что его пропажу обнаружили только сегодня утром, когда… в общем, остальное ты знаешь.

-Как он?

Хант глубоко вздохнул.

-Слаб, но держится. Эта сучка едва не выбила из него душу вместе с почками.

Джонс вдруг испугалась – он обязательно начнет говорить про Анну, про Айрис, Джона, про нее саму и все то дерьмо, через что она прошла, но он не стал.

-А что на месте взрыва?

-Ну,- он причмокнул губами,- криминалисты работают, но не думаю, чтобы они что-то нашли. Черт знает, сколько там было взрывчатки, так что…

-Слушай, я не хотела бы, чтобы остались какие-то недомолвки и прочее,- решилась Саманта.- Если есть вопросы – задавай, я же знаю, что у тебя там все рассортировывается по полочкам,- она постучала себя по виску.

Хант одарил ее долгим пристальным взглядом.

-Знаешь, Джонс, я на самом деле тебя никогда не понимал и все ту хрень, и вообще все эти ногозадирания, но это твое дело, я не сунусь дальше, чем ты мне позволишь, так что если захочешь как-нибудь по пьяной лавочке поделиться откровениями – валяй, а так… - он многозначительно промолчал.

-И ты не станешь издеваться, не сдашь меня, не будешь постоянно травить тем, что я не настолько крутая, какой хочу казаться?- недоверчиво переспросила Саманта.

-Джонси, мне насрать крутая ты или нет, главное – делай свою работу, будь на моей стороне, делай то, что должна делать, и не сомневайся в своих силах.

-Совет копа, начальника или?..

-Просто совет. У всех есть свои тайны, которые не хочется вспоминать, так что не трясись над тем, как ты выполняешь свои дела - просто выполняй их.

-И ты будешь мириться с тем, что я постоянно буду убегать?

-Мириться – нет, но я так понимаю, мы делаем одно дело, верно, детка? Этого мне достаточно.

-Спасибо, шеф,- она протянула руку и мужчина обхватил ее запястье своей рукой.

-Звенья одной цепи, принцесса, не забывай, а теперь хватит соплей, пойдем отбиваться от ублюдков из ДК.

Сэм никогда еще не видел эту бешено-энергичную парочку настолько собранной воедино. Если там и была связь, то теперь, после того, что они пережили в том заброшенном доме, о чем они, разумеется, никому бы не сказали, эта связь усилилась и закалилась настолько, что разорвать ее уже не было возможности. Наверное, Сэм заметил эти изменения в глазах решительно настроенного шефа или же в уверенных движениях Саманты, но все в офисе мгновенно поняли – то, что произошло, навсегда изменило этих людей и даже если бы сам черт встал на пути этой пары, он потерпел бы поражение от ног Джонс и кулаков Ханта.

Одновременно открыв двери офиса, Хант и Джонс вошли внутрь.

-Шеф!- раздались радостные голоса вокруг, которые, впрочем, тут же прервались.

-Искренне сожалею, что придется прервать столь эмоциональное воссоединение прайда с вожаком, но позвольте и нам приступить к своим обязанностям,- мягко сообщил чей-то голос позади Ханта. Когда последний обернулся, человек продолжил: - Адам Ламберт, дисциплинарный комитет.

Хант одарил Ламберта пристальным взглядом и точно таким же наградил и второго, до этого момента молчавшего и мрачно пожиравшего глазами Джонс.

-Бен Ланкастер,- произнес второй, как будто щелкнул хлыстом.- Вы, я так понимаю, та самая Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, детектив-убийца?- отчеканил он, совершенно не обращая внимания на Ханта и все так же изучая реакцию девушки.

-Мой коллега немного торопит события,- извинился Ламберт.

-Не тороплю, поскольку расследование по делу Тайлер-Джонс было приостановлено, а не прекращено,- нажал Ланкастер.- Есть, что сказать, дамочка, или мы можем арестовывать Вас и проводить прямиком в тюрьму?

-Слушай ты…- начал Хант, но Саманта остановила его.

-А кто сказал, что я позволю себя арестовать?- преспокойным тоном заявила она, глядя почему-то не на низенького полного и лысеющего Ланкастера, а на стройного, подтянутого и моложавого Ламберта.- На будущее, джентльмены, чтобы расставить точки над «И» - я не заключаю сделок и не иду ни на чьем поводу, а теперь я бы хотела услышать подробности относительно своей судьбы, если не возражаете.

-Торопитесь?- мягко поинтересовался Ламберт, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.

-Не представляете себе как,- без улыбки ответила Саманта.- Полагаю, допрос, а?

-В моем присутствии,- влез Хант, ледоколом проходя обратно в двери и оттесняя Ламберта к стене.- Тайлер, присмотри за офисом!

-Но…- не успел даже среагировать Сэм.

-Как ни прискорбно мне это сообщать, но Ваш перевод, детектив Тайлер-Джонс, уже оформлен на утро…- Ламберт не успел договорить.

-…пятницы, не так ли?- закончила за него Саманта.- Ой, ну не надо делать вид, как будто Вы настолько удивлены!

-У Вас, я так понимаю, другие планы на этот день, детектив?- все так же мягко спросил Адам.

-Громадье,- заверила Саманта.- И первый пункт – послать куда подальше весь ДК и каждого, кто приходит оттуда. Без обид, сэр,- обратилась она к Ланкастеру. Рябое лицо толстяка скривилось.

-Мы понимаем, нас не все любят, тем не менее мы выполняем свою работу,- Бен откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

-Это меня не касается, сэр,- заверила Джонс.- Если хотите раскладку по всем тем, кому я вышибла мозги – извольте, но я ни единого раза не превысила полномочия.

Красивое лицо Ламберта отразило смертельную скуку, как будто ему зачитывали труды Маркса и Энгельса на незнакомом ему русском языке, попутно заставляя писать конспект.

-Поверьте, мисс, у нас есть вся информация по каждому Вашему действию, исключая, пожалуй, только произошедшее сегодня, - спокойно отреагировал он.- Смею надеяться, что Вы поделитесь с нами тем, что же произошло в том доме?

-Одна психованная баба захватила меня в заложники,- встрял Хант, сидя напротив Ланкастера.- Меня, констебля Кевина Бейкера и еще одну женщину, имя которой не установлено. Детектив Тайлер-Джонс прибыла первой и освободила всех. Все, конец истории.

-Да, но как тогда объяснить тот факт, что здание взорвалось?- все так же мягко продолжил Ламберт.- Кроме того, есть информация о том, что, как Вы говорите, заложница из неопознанных, самолично вывела констебля Бейкера из здания, после чего вернулась туда и больше не вышла. Что там произошло? Кто была эта девушка?

-Полагаю, это сможет сказать парень в больнице, когда придет в себя,- заявил Ланкастер, делая пометку в блокноте.- Не думаю, что эта парочка захочет говорить,- бросил он, кивнув на Ханта и сидевшую рядом девушку.

Джонс ожидала вспышки ярости со стороны шефа, но тот промолчал.

-А я полагаю, что нам нужно побеседовать с Вами наедине, детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- Ламберт поправил прядь светлых волос упавшей на глаза челки.- Вы не возражаете, инспектор?- обратился он к Ханту.

-Еще как возражаю!- вскинулся тот.- Это мой детектив, я несу за нее ответственность, так что…

-Шеф,- Саманта подняла руку.- Минуту, джентльмены, и я вернусь,- попросила она, вытаскивая Ханта из-за стола и утаскивая за стойку, доверху набитую найденными вещами.

-Что? Я неправ?- начал закипать тот.

-Прав, но лучше не говори того, что может быть использовано против тебя и меня заодно.

-Тут не суд, цыпа, и мне не нужно читать морали в духе Тайлера!

-Шеф, остынь, пока все окончательно не полетело в пропасть. Хочешь знать, что у них на уме? Я тебе без всяких их уловок скажу, что…

-Они оба ублюдки,- закончил тот.- Особенно этот хлыщ.

-Ламберт? Согласна, то еще дерьмо, но у них серьезные намерения, а чтобы мне их узнать и сравнить с тем, что думаю я, мне нужно разговорить их.

-Мне это не нравится.

-Мне тоже, но если они повесят на меня всех собак, я в жизни не отверчусь. Это трибунал, ты слышал их?

-Забудь! Никакого трибунала, слышала? Я запру тебя в своем кабинете и начну отстреливаться, если они сунутся.

-Шеф, остынь же! Господи боже, никто меня не собирается линчевать заживо, я все равно сбегу, но единственное, что мне нужно - провести пятницу с тобой.

Хант недоуменно приподнял брови.

-Э… ну…- замялся он.- Могла бы сказать раньше, мы бы… можем завтра или даже сегодня… только я как-то не ожидал что так быстро…

-Что?- не поняла Джонс.- Нет! Нет, я не в этом смысле, я в смысле, что мне нужно задержаться здесь до пятницы включительно, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Мужчина чуть нахмурился, но уже через миг его лицо снова стало непроницаемым.

-А, в смысле надрать им задницу и натянуть нос, да, детка? Бонни и Клайд, а?

-Типа того, но пока я бы хотела знать их условия, но это, как ты понимаешь, закрытая информация – они не станут открывать карты, пока ты рядом, зная, что ты можешь и обязательно смешаешь их.

-Это риск, принцесса.

-Знаю и я его оцениваю, а еще я знаю, что если это то, что я думаю, зацепит и тебя, а я, как ты понимаешь, этого допустить никак не могу.

-Исключено. Мы вместе, Джонси, и точка!

-Шеф… Джин, пожалуйста!- Саманта взяла его за руку.- Мне очень сложно объяснить то, с чем я сталкиваюсь, но это слишком личное, чтобы впутывать тебя в мои проблемы. Я справлюсь.

-Вместе справимся,- уперся он.

-Джин, если я тебе скажу, в чем дело, ты же выйдешь из себя, а мне крайне важно, чтобы ты был собранным, чтобы ни единой секунды не сомневался в себе и своей правоте, понимаешь? – он одарил ее чуть прищуренным взглядом.- Эти люди непросты, но я справлюсь, даю слово.

-А потом расскажешь, что они скажут?- поинтересовался он.

-Обещаю,- заверила Саманта, чувствуя, что Хант сдается, чувствуя упорство подчиненной.- Расскажу все, куплю тебе самую большую порцию виски, пива и всего прочего.

-А свидание? – на всякий случай добавил Хант.

-В пабе,- чуть улыбнулась Джонс.

-Я пошел,- Хант тут же развернулся и прошел к выходу.

-Я так понимаю, что старший инспектор Хант нас покинул?- любезно поинтересовался Ламберт, когда Саманта вернулась за стол.

-Старший инспектор Хант решил дать мне возможность сыграть этот сет одной, поскольку он верит в меня,- заявила Саманта.

-Кто б сомневался,- фыркнул Ланкастер, рисуя в блокноте парочку, занимающуюся сексом на столе – весьма карикатурный набросок на Джонс и Ханта.

-Тогда приступим к допросу, я полагаю,- в тоне голоса Ламберта прозвучали нотки стали.- Вы будете отрицать причастность ко всем преступлениям, которые Вы совершили за прошедший год, детектив?

-Нет,- пожала плечами Саманта.- Во-первых, отрицать я ничего не буду, во-вторых, в условиях, при которых я совершала убийства, у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как пустить кровь правонарушителям, грозящимся выпустить мозги или заложникам, или моим коллегам и шефу, а в-третьих… - она наклонилась над столом,- …в-третьих, моя работа состоит в том, чтобы защищать невинных и помогать копам… инспектор,- с явно заметным презрением добавила она, глядя в зеленые глаза красавца.

-Кхм,- многозначительно заметил Ланкастер, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

-То есть, как я понимаю, Вы даже гордитесь тем, что творили?- на всякий случай уточнил Ламберт.- Вы, как представитель закона, должны защищать, как Вы уже сами заметили, однако же, вместо защиты, Вы бесчинствовали и сеяли смерть.

-Вовсе не бесчинствовала,- спокойно отразила атаку Джонс.- Если угодно, у меня один закон с одной-единственной статьей в нем – защищать и помогать любой ценой. Не ошибусь, если скажу, что Ваши предшественники это хорошо выучили. Джек Харнс, к примеру,- она откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди, не сводя глаз с Адама, пошедшего пятнами гнева.

-Что Вы себе позволяете?! – зашипел он.

-Уймись,- ткнул в бок раскрасневшегося Ламберта Ланкастер.- Я так понимаю, можно уже говорить открыто, не так ли, леди? – обратился он к Джонс.- Вы умная девушка, мисс Тайлер-Джонс, Вы понимаете, что с тем, что Вы делаете, оставлять Вас здесь было бы неразумной глупостью. Мы не можем этого допустить, потому было принято решение…- он чуть помедлил,- …отправить Вас в Гайд.

-Исключено,- мгновенно отреагировала Джонс.

-Это будет оптимальное решение, удовлетворяющее все стороны,- закончил Ланкастер.

-Тогда другой выход – Вы переходите в мой отдел,- предложил Ламберт.- Полное соцобеспечение, интересная работа… никакого Гайда,- добавил он.

-Никаких сделок,- помотала головой Саманта.- Я хочу, чтобы вы оба уяснили – я не заключаю сделки, я не предаю коллег, не подставляю шефа и я делаю исключительно то, что должна.

-Неподкупность – отличное качество! - некрасивое лицо Ланкастера просияло.- А как же Вы сами, Саманта? Убийства - это преступления, которые должны караться законом.

-Каюсь, грешна,- полушутливо-полусерьезно ответила Джонс, чуть склонив голову,- однако, если Вы решитесь казнить, делайте это только в отношении меня, не затрагивая Тайлера и моего шефа.

-Почему?- Ламберт положил подбородок на пальцы.- Хант покрывал и покрывает Вас, детектив Тайлер, думаю, тоже прекрасно осведомлен обо всем о том, что Вы творите. Будет справедливо вызвать Тайлера в Гайд…

-Не трогайте Сэма Тайлера, мистер!- самообладания Джонс едва хватило, чтобы вскочив, не сгрести нахально улыбающегося мерзавца за шкирку и не долбануть его носом об стол. – И даже думать забудьте про Ханта – хотите крови, вы ее получите со мной и только со мной. Просмотрите все дела, Сэм был в стороне, он всегда был в стороне, а мой шеф…

-Погодите, мисс,- перебил Ланкастер.- Вы наговорите того, что потом не сможете вернуть. Не горячитесь. Думаю, мы скрупулезно разберем каждое Ваше отдельное преступление, когда Вы… хм… забирали жизнь у людей, и лишь после тщательно проведенного расследования вынесем вердикт. Согласны, инспектор Ламберт? – повернул он голову в сторону помрачневшего Адама.

-Здесь нечего разбирать, инспектор Ланкастер,- прогудел тот.- Или трибунал в Гайде, или детектив Тайлер-Джонс перейдет в мой отдел.

-Боюсь, детектив предпочтет скорее Страшный Суд переходу в Ваш отдел, инспектор,- подпустил шпильку Ланкастер со вздохом.

-Думаю, перевод в Гайд достаточно станет и судом, и благословением,- Ламберт поднялся с места.- Думаю, допрос окончен, мне нужно переговорить с инспектором Хантом и возвращаться к своему начальству.

-Согласен,- тут же встал и Ланкастер.- Хант и начальство. Да, вот еще что, мисс,- спохватился он,- если решитесь объявить войну и идти до конца, будьте полностью в себе уверенны, дорогая,- Саманта поднялась, недоуменно глядя на мужчину сверху вниз.- Сомнение – ключ к ошибкам.

-А если решитесь быть против всех, готовьтесь остаться в гордом одиночестве, всеми ненавидимая,- дополнил Ламберт.- Не прощаюсь,- он первым вышел из Бюро.

-Неловко это признавать, но мой коллега прав,- сказал Ланкастер, подходя к двери,- однако у Вас оригинальное видение решений правонарушений. Не думаю, признаться, что Вас настолько пугает перспектива быть в одиночестве,- он взялся за ручку двери и только уже открыв дверь, закончил:- тем более, когда это не так. Доброго дня, леди.

Пока шли переговоры в кабинете Ханта, Сэм решил порасспросить Саманту о произошедшем.

-Кевин пришел в себя,- осторожно начал он.- Говорят, что он сказал, что его схватили две женщины.

-И?- повернулась к нему Джонс.

-Но еще он сказал, что вторая вывела его на улицу, спасла, а потом вернулась в дом за вторым заложником.

-И?

-Сэмми, двое женщин насмерть забили троих парней, чуть не убили еще двоих, а ты молчишь о том, что там произошло.

-Убийца была одна, Сэм, это все, что тебе нужно знать,- резко ответила Джонс.

-А кто тогда вторая? Случайный свидетель? Сестра? Ученица?

-Жертва. Такая же жертва, как и парни. Сэм, просто не лезь в это расследование. Шеф закрыл это дело, обе женщины мертвы, что тебе еще нужно? Двое спасены, здание взорвано, все плохие тети наказаны, хорошие дяди снова принимаются за работу. Пожалуйста, Сэм, не дави на меня.

-А что сказали эти двое из ДК? Саманта, что вообще происходит? Что и зачем ты от меня скрываешь? Я хочу сказать… то есть, мы вообще-то не настолько близки как коллеги, но между нами что-то было…- он чуть нахмурил брови, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить.- Господи, у меня уже голова от этого всего болит! Вокруг какой-то бедлам, это не семидесятые, а чертовы девяностые, кругом озлобленность, какое-то отчаяние, паника, как будто наступает конец света, а я один не в курсе и теперь не знаю, то ли трахнуть последнюю девственницу, то ли молиться, то ли напиться и умереть, увидев над городом метеориты, падающие вниз.

-Потерпи еще немного, все наладится,- попросила Саманта.- Сэм, мне нечего тебе сказать, кроме того, что я стараюсь заботиться о тебе и прочих.

-Тогда почему у меня такое впечатление, будто ты что-то скрываешь? Ты сблизилась с Хантом – хорошо, но ты отдалилась от нас, от меня. Почему? Что происходит?

-Расследование по всем моим делам.

-Но это все уже было! Сколько же можно расследовать?!

-Сэм, мне грозит кара небесная…

-Трибунал?

-Я так думаю, что для меня это будет намного страшнее трибунала.

-Страшнее трибунала? Они же не расстреляют тебя?

-Нет, конечно же! Сэм, я стараюсь задержаться, но меня тянут в разные стороны, в конечном итоге мне придется уйти.

-Куда? А как же я? А как же Хант? Ты же не бросишь нас?

-Так ли я тебе нужна, друг мой? Сэм, подумай, тебя держит здесь не мое желание, а исключительно твое собственное. Тебя держит любовь к Энни, привязанность к шефу…

-Вот к нему у меня точно любви нет.

-Брось, я же знаю, что он тебе симпатичен как шеф. Может, он и не пуп земли, не самый дипломатичный человек в мире, но он хороший, он золотой души человек, его большое сердце болит за каждого копа как за самого себя.

-У него выросли крылья и над головой появился нимб?

-Не язви, я же серьезно. Он любит тебя, ты – его. Вы отлично сработались, ты меняешь его.

-Не я.

-Ты. Я ожесточаю, а ты смягчаешь.

-Но ты уходишь – почему? Куда?

-Далеко. Так надо, Сэм, ты это понимаешь где-то в глубине души. Как только я уйду, мир изменится, все станет, как прежде, все будет лучше.

-Лучше не станет, Саманта, а если ты уйдешь навсегда, по меньшей мере двоим будет очень больно.

-Сэм,- глубоко вздохнула Джонс,- ты все вспомнишь, ты все поймешь, но лишь когда настанет время, никак не раньше. Прости, дорогой, но я сделала так, чтобы…

-…завтра, инспектор,- из кабинета Ханта вышел Ланкастер, а следом и Ламберт.

-Джонс, зайди ко мне,- кивнул Хант, нарисовываясь в дверях.

-Потом поболтаем,- шепнула Саманта Сэму и прошла в кабинет.

Хант закрыл дверь и опустил жалюзи.

-Знаешь, я встречал немало ублюдков на своем веку, но эта парочка просто вынесла мне мозг,- заявил он.- Докладывай, что там они говорили,- потребовал он.

-Выставили ультиматум – или я обращаюсь во зло и ем печенье с вареньем, или отправляюсь в Гайд утром пятницы. А у тебя что?

-Они требуют запретить тебе вести расследования, ношение оружия, даже близко не подпускать тебя к делам, включая бумажные. Черт, они даже готовы привязать на твою шею поводок, чтобы ты ходила только в управление сидеть на телефоне и домой!

-Брось, это не так страшно.

-А Гайд?- он взглянул на нее.

-Никакого Гайда и никаких сделок с людьми из ДК,- заверила Саманта.

-Тогда что? Трибунал? Арест и пожизненные друзья по камере?

-Нет, в любом случае я найду лазейку и сбегу.

-Поймают,- махнул он рукой.

-Я быстро бегаю и хорошо умею прятаться. Кстати, тебе не показалось странным, что Ланкастер в целом не такой уж и ублюдок?- задумчиво спросила Джонс.- Ламберт – сволочь, это ясно с первого же взгляда, но Ланкастер – крепкий орешек. Вроде и из ДК, а вроде и неплохой говнюк.

-Но говнюк. Слушай, шампусик, что насчет бегства куда-нибудь… ну, не знаю, за границу на время, а? Италия, Америка, хоть Папуа Новая Гвинея, лишь бы отсюда подальше. Лет пять, а там все подзабудется, ты вернешься и надерешь всем задницы.

-Джин, ты же коп, а я, считай, преступник…

-Не смей даже думать так! – повысил он голос.

-Ладно, хорошо. Я убийца. Не отрицай, шеф, я в самом деле убийца и я далеко не такая отчаянно храбрая Супергерл, какой хочу казаться, но это моя жизнь, мой выбор, я делаю то, что умею, как умею, черт побери, я делаю свою работу со всем усердием, я помогаю, защищаю, мне это нравится, так что просто позволь мне делать вид, что ситуация под контролем, даже когда все летит к черту. Я превышаю рамки дозволенного законом, но…

-Не особенно превышаешь.

-Но превышаю! Шеф, послушай, Ламберт с меня шкуру готов спустить, лишь бы отправить меня куда подальше, хоть к черту на рога, а Ланкастер… он какой-то другой, какой-то… свой что ли. Нет, я не говорю про сделку – не буду я с ними ни о чем договариваться, но он может дать мне фору, я могу провернуть свое дело и исчезнуть.

-Что значит исчезнуть? Куда это ты собралась исчезать? В Гайд?

-Нет же! Я уже сказала, туда я не вернусь, но… у меня осталось незаконченное дело, мне необходимо его завершить, тогда можно будет все исправить.

-Что все? ДК снимет обвинения и я смогу самодовольно поухмыляться в мерзкую рожу этого прыща Ламберта?

-ДК вообще может про меня забыть до скончания веков, если у меня все получится.

-А что у тебя должно получиться? О каком деле ты постоянно говоришь?

-О своем личном. Не хочу об этом.

-Как скажешь. Тогда иди работать, а вечером ты обещала мне проставиться.

-Помню и спасибо за поддержку.

День прошел довольно сумбурно. Молодого Бейкера привели в нормальное состояние, хотя и оставили еще на день в больнице, криминалисты провели осмотр местности, помощники разобрали завал, но тел так и не нашли, что удивило всех до единого, но Джонс. Они бы и не нашли тел – не тот мир. В мире копов байкерам было не место, молодой Хранитель это должно быть понимал и решил не рисковать. Если и есть где-то рай для копов, должен быть рай и для байкеров, и единственное неутешительное во всем этом то, что Джонс не видать ни того, ни другого.

Ламберт и Ланкастер больше не появлялись, Хант был занят документацией и лишь коротко отбрыкивался от предложений Сэма пройти обследование у врачей, в конце концов сдавшись почти под конец дня.

Джонс же вообще сидеть в офисе долго не смогла, решив проведать Бейкера в больнице, что и осуществила, сообщив шефу, что уходит и получив в ответ невразумительное мычание.

Приехав в больницу и получив подробный отчет от лечащего врача Бейкера, Саманта зашла за ширму. Кевин выглядел не слишком цветуще, но все же довольно бодро для его состояния.

-Мэм,- он попытался приподняться, но девушка замахала на него руками.

-Лежи, не надо лишних движений. Привет, я…

-Я знаю, кто Вы,- прошептал парень. – Я слышал. Вы пришли за мной?

-Э… нет,- не поняла его реакцию Джонс.- Я хотела прояснить кое-какие вопросы относительно того, что произошло, если ты позволишь.

-Да, конечно,- Кевин поднял с тумбочки стакан с водой – кисти забинтованы, предплечья в синяках, наверняка еще немало гематом украшает живот и ноги.- Только я почти ничего не помню, я уже говорил с инспектором Хантом и этими двумя…

-Из ДК?

-Да, мэм. Они заходили узнать, что произошло, но я так и сказал – я запомнил только рыжеволосую женщину и удар по голове, а потом наступила темнота. Я болею, мэм,- как бы извинился он.

-Да, доктор Рид мне уже сказал, что у тебя только-только спала температура,- кивнула Саманта.- Прозвучит жестоко, но тебе можно сказать повезло, что у тебя был жар и ты не запомнил того, через что прошел. Прости, Кевин.

-Нет, Вы правы, мэм, как мне сказал инспектор Хант, там было… грязно… Трое парней не выжили, мэм,- напомнил он,- так что я должен буквально молиться на Вас.

-Я не героиня, дорогой, так что не стоит,- извинилась Джонс.- Давай, помогу,- она приняла стакан и поставила его обратно на тумбочку, где помимо порошков и таблеток красовались открытки и даже ваза с цветами.- Прости, что я вот так, без цветов и подарка, только по делу.

-Я жив, это самый большой подарок от Вас, мэм,- он откинулся на подушку.- Это правда, что то здание взорвалось?- спросил он через какое-то время, кутаясь в одеяло.

-Правда,- вздохнула Джонс.- Думаю, журналисты уже готовят статью, почитаем завтра утром.

-Вы ведь пришли узнать только потому, что я мог что-то сказать тем двоим, да? Тем, из ДК.

-Нет, это меня совершенно не волнует. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

-Они сказали, что проводят расследование относительно Вас, мэм. Я читал про Вас, про собор, про освобождение заложников в детском доме…

-Они меня обвиняют? Называют убийцей, садистом или еще как-то?

-Нет, они ничего такого не говорили, но это читалось в их глазах, особенно у высокого. Он пугает, мэм, ведет себя как инквизитор, готовый послать честного католика на костер лишь за то, что тот не помолился перед сном.

-Ну… кхм… в чем-то они правы, Кевин, я не святая, не особенно католик и я действительно была в соборе, а потом еще стреляла в людей на глазах детей – тут нечем гордиться.

-Шутите, мэм?- он даже приподнялся.- Мэм, это героические поступки! Дети слишком маленькие, они поймут потом, что они остались живы лишь благодаря Вам!

-Надеюсь, что никогда этого не поймут,- поморщилась девушка.- Надеюсь, что они даже не вспомнят о пережитом. Если бы я могла, я бы помогла и тебе забыть этот кошмар.

-А я почти ничего и не помню,- вздохнул Кевин, снова укладываясь на подушку.- Знаете, я уж подумал, что мне пришла смерть, а тут Вы… а потом чьи-то руки поддерживали меня, кто-то уговаривал как малыша потерпеть, держаться.

-Это была не я, Кевин. Твою спасительницу звали Айрис,- Саманта глубоко вздохнула, стараясь не выдать нервозность. Конечно, пережить смерть подруги раз было тяжело, а пережить ее смерть дважды, не иметь при этом возможности ни помочь, ни проститься, ни проводить ее к сияющей двери – это совершенно другое. Айрис не коп, а Саманта не может и не должна заниматься не копами – так решил Хранитель, рок, судьба или же она сама.

-Айрис,- повторил Кевин, засыпая под действием лекарств.- Мой любимый цветок… ирис… мою девушку так зовут… Айрис…

-Спи, дорогой,- Саманта осторожно присела на кровать, стараясь не разбудить несчастного парня, и коснулась пальцами его влажного виска. Она пришла за ответами – все, что для нее имеет значение, это всегда лишь ответы. Конечно же, никто бы не упрекнул ее в жестокосердии, нет, ей было важно самочувствие замученной жертвы убийцы, но важно так же было узнать, почему Анна отлавливала именно молодых парней, кто дал ей это задание и почему. Если Джонс что-то и умела делать с людьми, так не только убивать или провожать, но еще и видеть то, что пережили они.

…Было темно, Кевин поежился – самочувствие было паршивое, а рабочий день долгим. Хотелось лишь дойти до дома, принять какую-нибудь таблетку от головной боли, напиться чаю и лечь в кровать. Мама бы потом принесла печенья и молока, дала бы страшно горькие порошки, обязательно напомнила бы про шарф, которым нужно обмотать горло, а потом… Этот голос и странную песню он никогда раньше не слышал – песня для одиноких, кто мог бы слышать ее. Кевин был не то, чтобы одиноким, но как раз вчера они с Айрис крупно повздорили по поводу его работы. Ей хотелось выйти замуж за обеспеченного парня, с машиной, с собственной квартирой, а тут продвижения по службе ждать как второго пришествия, платят мало, зато эта работа – предел всех его мечтаний, это возможность что-то сделать для людей. Айрис поняла бы потом, когда он бы смог точно так же как та девушка войти без страха в собор и уложить всех одним пальцем…

Саманта горько улыбнулась, видя его мечты – вот уж чего бы лично она не хотела бы, так это как раз таких молодых наивных героев, слепо подражающих ей. Она геройствовала не по своей воле и не ради наград, это была застарелая вина, о которой она даже не помнила, так что какое уж тут геройство.

…Кевин так и не понял, что произошло. Вот темнота как будто расступилась, глаза выхватили в неверном свете единственного работающего фонаря – опять какие-то хулиганы разбили все лампы! – прядь рыжих волос, белое лицо, какое-то неестественное выражение глаз женщины, очень красивой, но как будто бы так же и очень испуганной, как будто она не хотела быть здесь, делать, то, что… Кевин не успел отскочить, как получил удар битой и отключился.

Голова раскалывалась от боли, хотелось позвать кого-нибудь, но он не смог даже открыть губ – рот был заклеен липкой лентой, глаза завязаны, руки ощутили холод наручников, а ноги были связаны. Он представлял себе героев совсем не так!

-Хорошая работа, Анна,- услышал он чей-то голос как будто наверху – едва слышно, но это было хоть что-то кроме пугающей неизвестности.- Уверен, что твоя подружка оценит такой широкий жест и символизм.

-Это она убийца, а не я,- резко и в то же время до смерти испуганно ответил уже знакомый голос.- Зачем Вы это мне приказали делать? Почему я?

-Ты хочешь справедливости, не так ли?- почти пропел голос, стелясь шелком и бархатом, от которого у Кевина по спине потек пот.- Ты хотела отомстить ей, ты отомстишь тем, что покажешь ей, кто она на самом деле.

-Но почему мальчишки? – практически заскулил женский голос.- Они же дети!

Кевину пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать ответ:

-А это уже не твоего ума дело, красавица. У меня свои счеты с…

-Но Вы делаете их моими руками!- вскрикнула женщина и сразу же захрипела, как если бы ее схватили за горло.

-Послушай ты, - зашипел мужской голос,- недоразумение, знай свое место! Хант заплатит за каждого, кого он пригрел у себя под крылом как чертова наседка! Хант, этот ублюдок, этот…

-Хант?- прохрипела женщина.- Кто такой Хант?

-Узнаешь в свое время,- промурлыкал голо.- Думаю, когда ты его увидишь, ты сама все поймешь.

-Но Вы обещали мне деньги!- уже по-нормальному воскликнула женщина.- Я хочу получить свои деньги и Тайлер на блюдечке! Вы обещали, что я смогу отомстить этой суке!

-Ты получишь, что заслуживаешь, - пообещал мужчина – Кевин поежился: голос околдовывал как нежный яд, отравлял, зачаровывал, но вместе с тем от него исходила угроза и невероятной силы власть. Тот, кто говорил настолько уверенно, наверняка мог обладать очень большой властью.- Уже скоро, моя дорогая, скоро ты все получишь, а я получу свое.

Он засмеялся и Саманта отдернула пальцы от виска Бейкера.

Ах, если бы все можно было бы списать на Китса – с этим ублюдком она уже сталкивалась, как-то так решив, что он – глава всех таких ему подобных выродков, но нет, голос был другой и принадлежал он тому самому человеку, кто встретил ее на трассе в Болтон. «Морган», таковым не являвшийся. Некто, кто был куда могущественнее Джека Харнса, а возможно, что и Джима Китса. Один из «них», из врагов Джина и молодого парня-копа, ее друга.

Она никак не могла взять в толк, причем же здесь молодые парни, почему вдруг Анна настолько потеряла рассудок, что решила убивать и почему именно молодых копов, а все оказалось куда как просто и в то же время страшно: оказавшись здесь, не помня ничего про пожар в баре, Анна растерялась точно так же как и Саманта в свое время, но Джонс еще повезло, ее нашли Сэм и Джин, Анну же нашел «Морган», посуливший ей все блага мира и заверивший ее в том, что она сможет получить и деньги, и Джонс в качестве приза, а самому ублюдку нужен был лишь Хант, о котором Анна понятия не имела. Промыв мозги заядлой любительнице выпивки, как следует ее опоив, «Морган» потребовал лишь одного – начать чистку рядов полиции, выбирать лишь парней девятнадцати-двадцати лет. И хотя убивала их сама Анна, ее руками, а главное разумом руководил этот «Морган» - Саманта хорошо знала экс-подругу Джона, Анна хоть и была малость чокнутой, но не жестокой убийцей, чтобы сначала запинывать беспомощную жертву, а потом убивать ее, закалывая снова и снова в слепой и непонятной ярости. Этот человек полностью изменил сознание Тейлор, примерно как… Она нахмурилась. Хант умел делать почти то же самое, но прямо противоположное, помогая и защищая, в то время как «Морган» запугивал и ожесточал. Две противоположности, а она сама посередине, как между молотом и наковальней. Анна была виновна лишь в том, что от души ненавидела как копов, так и саму Джонс, но у нее была своя причина ненависти, она, даже от души желая смерти всем обидчикам, никогда бы никого не убила.

Странный это мир – Хант как-то незримо воздействует на своих людей и они становятся бравыми ребятами и девушками, сплачиваются как семья, как звенья одной цепи; его противники могут ссорить, расстраивать создаваемое, уничтожать, крушить, а Джонс может и не такое, но пока что единственное, что она сделала – это защитила друга от боли, заблокировав его память. Не стерла, как бы она хотела, нет, только заблокировала, как оказалось. Стирать она умеет по-другому – раз и навсегда жирной липкой чернотой Ничто как будто ластиком сумасшедшего художника, творившего шедевр десятилетия, а потом решившего уничтожить его одним движением, потому что у завершенного шедевра был чуть-чуть попорчен временем краешек полотна.

Все ниточки сводились к одному – к молодому копу, к ее другу, который был главным в этом мире. К Джину, парню, который погиб в пятидесятых, и был захоронен в неглубокой могиле на заброшенной ферме. Он имел отношение и к Ханту, хотя и неясно, какое именно. Возможно, что «Морган» хотел добраться до Хранителя через единственного, по-настоящему близкого парню человека – через Джина Ханта. Тогда логично и то, что Анна не по своей воле, но все же ловила именно молодых констеблей, совсем еще мальчишек, новобранцев с самомнением и волей изменить жизнь к лучшему, а потом насмерть забивала их, когда оказывалось, что они – совсем не то, что нужно. Так уж вышло, что пять, несчастливое число, количество тех копов, которые стали причиной смерти Джона Харта в Сочельник, стало роковым. Трое парней погибли – они были как балласт, один стал бы очередной жертвой, но чудом спасся, а вот Хант попал в этот список неслучайно – его действительно вели и его поимка стала сказочным везением и завершающим штрихом в картине как подпись художника, ее сотворившего. Хант должен был погибнуть – мальчишки были лишь приманкой, но он должен был погибнуть не один, вместе с ним должна была умереть и Джонс, которая явно мешала таким, как «Морган» вести свое грязное дело. И само собой, что этого человека они никогда не найдут – это был лишь эпизод, история, каковой она будет, продолжится спустя почти десять лет и уже с Китсом, но Джонс будет готова, даже если ей придется вернуться с того света, чтобы защитить Джина. Впрочем… может Хант и Нельсон правы, может, не в этом ее призвание, а лишь в оказании помощи копам, приходящим к ней. Не важно, главное – «Морган» сдержал свое обещание, Анна получила то, чего она заслуживала по его мнению. Анна продалась за обещание призрачной власти, которой ей бы никогда не дали. Все ее стремление к первенству подвело ее именно здесь, когда она так и не смогла собраться и дать отпор… бедная, испуганная, растерянная Анна… очередная жертва выродков, собирающих урожай душ.

За ширмой послышались чьи-то шаги – Джонс вздрогнула и вскочила.

-Приве… Так, а ты что здесь делаешь? – довольно громко начал Хант, тут же сбавив тон до яростного шепота, едва заметив, что парень спит, а рядом с ним торчит Саманта.

-То же, что и ты,- Джонс вышла за ширму и потащила мужчину в сторону.

-Тоже решила проверить, что он помнит?- догадался тот.

-Проницательно, шеф, браво, вот только ни черта он не помнит и слава богу.

-Это еще почему?

-Во-первых, мне легче, поскольку он ничего не может сказать сладкой парочке из ДК, а во-вторых, проще ему самому.

-Почему?

-Джин, он мальчишка, больной парень, которого чуть не убили. Ты в самом деле хотел бы, чтобы он помнил издевательства, которые пережил? У него температура и озноб, дай парню отдохнуть.

-Да я не!..- Хант начал было кипятиться, но передумал.- Я просто подумал, что он мог что-то вспомнить, а я хочу все знать первым.

-Ясно, я понимаю,- Саманта подняла обе руки.- Э… не думаю, что лекарства сочетаются с алкоголем,- заметила она на то, как он достал фляжку, открыл ее, бросил в рот пару каких-то таблеток и запил содержимым фляжки.

-Глупости!- заявил он, закрывая фляжку и убирая ее обратно в карман.- Это не муж и жена, чтобы сочетаться, это таблетки и чистый солод, чтоб ты знала. Надеешься отмазаться от паба?

А еще Хант отводит людей в паб, подумала Саманта. Отводит копов. Отводит копов в паб… непонятно почему.

-Знаешь, я не психолог, я уже говорила,- начала она, - я не пытаюсь анализировать людей, не хочу даже пробовать, я просто воспринимаю их как личностей…

-И?- прищурился на нее он.

-И, попав в убойный отдел, я тоже не пыталась что-то анализировать, я просто бунтовала, а потом притиралась.

-Ну и отлично. Что-то еще?

-Да. Я искала ответы только относительно себя и своей роли в жизни, я их нашла, нашла все до единого, Джин, но все это могло бы катиться ко всем чертям, если бы я с самого начала знала и помнила, что я натворила и кем пытаюсь казаться в глазах людей.

-Если ты про то, что произошло в том подвале, то не бери в голову – все мы храним свои секреты, я же уже вроде бы говорил. Ты сильная, смелая…

-Не говори так,- попросила Саманта.- Не надо, шеф. Оценивай меня такой, какая я есть, а я ни одной секунды не смелая и не сильная, и я… - она вдруг подошла к мужчине ближе и обняла его,- …и я до смерти перепугалась, что я тебя потеряю,- она ткнулась лбом в его плечо.- Понимаешь, я начала сомневаться в себе, на самом ли деле я та, какой меня видят окружающие, права ли я в своих действиях? – он растерялся, осторожно погладив ее по плечу одной рукой, но не обнял.- Я подумала, что после того, как ты узнал все обо мне, ты бы уже не захотел ни видеть меня, ни знать. Я в самом деле боюсь всего на свете – упасть и чтобы надо мной смеялись; в самый неподходящий момент не знать, что делать; выглядеть нелепо или же просто хоть на миг показаться слабой. Но больше всего я боялась повторения прошлого. Я постоянно этого до смерти боюсь.

-Я уже понял,- тихо ответил он, все так же не делая попытки обнять или же отстранить ее.- Мне жаль твоего парня, детка, но я не он.

-Я не о нем,- она подняла голову, взглянув ему в глаза.- Я не сравниваю вас, если ты про это, я только хочу сказать, что я не имею права стать причиной…- она так и не договорила, снова пряча глаза и чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и все же обнял ее, коснувшись губами макушки.

-Ты и не станешь, принцесса,- произнес он, больше ничего не сказав. Можно было бы обвинить ее в разведении сырости в его куртку, на которую он сменил пальто, отдав его в чистку, или же просто подколоть, назвав плаксой, но вот именно в данный момент этого делать ему совершенно не хотелось. Что бы там ни говорили и ни думали про Джонс, но она плевать хотела на все мнение мира, все и всегда делая по-своему – влюблялась ли она в плохих парней, дралась ли или защищала коллег, и в этом Джин не стал бы ее ни винить, ни поощрять.

Где-то в глубине души Джина просыпалось давно забытое чувство дежа вю, как будто и он точно так же как Джонс не должен был никогда сомневаться в своих действиях. Мелькнуло где-то и снова пропало. Джин Хант все и всегда делает правильно, потому что Джин Хант – закон, решил он, осторожно отодвигая девушку от себя.

-Знаешь, почему мир еще не катится в пропасть, Джонси?- спросил он.- Потому что мы защищаем его. Ты, я, Тайлер, Картрайт, даже Литтон, хотя он и говнюк,- Джонс фыркнула сквозь слезы, торопливо промакивая глаза и вытирая щеки.- Если хочешь быть Супергерл – будь ей и не смей в себе сомневаться, иначе не только не сможешь взлететь, но и ногу задрать тоже не сможешь, а эти ножки должны летать как крылья у бабочки.

-Не Супергерл, если честно,- всхлипнула она, успокаиваясь.- Не то кино.

-Тогда кто? Никак не могу понять, кем ты так отчаянно хотела бы быть. Спящей Красавицей – ниндзя? Золушкой – наемным киллером? Мастером Шаолинь по имени Белоснежка?

-Командором Сьюзан Ивановой, вот только судьба у нее несчастливая,- тихо ответила Саманта.

-Ивановой? Русской коммунисткой?

-Русской, но не коммунисткой. Она офицер военно-космических сил Земли, самая сильная женщина на станции Вавилон 5. Ты же знаешь, я фанатка космоса и фантастических сериалов. Хочешь, расскажу подробнее?

-Значит, прогнав ворон и Теней, Шеридан женился на минбари и все, конец?- Хант с любопытством взглянул на Джонс.

-Ворлон, Джин, и да, Джон женился на Деленн, но история не закончилась. Знаешь, это мудрый сериал, на котором действительно можно учиться. Там как раз прозвучала фраза про то, что «война никогда не заканчивается, меняются только имена противников».

-Я понял, что это не сказка и не вестерн, шампусик, но чем все-таки все это закончилось? Жили они долго и счастливо?

-Жили, не сказать, чтобы долго, не сказать, чтобы счастливо… жизненно жили. Джон погиб на ЗаХаДуме, Лориен дал ему лишь двадцать лет жизни – крошечный огонек жизни и ни секунды больше. Джон это знал и чувствовал каждый миг, но он жил, боролся за мир в галактике, растил сына, решал дела в Альянсе.

-А Иванова? Маркус погиб и она вышла замуж за другого?

-Не погиб. Она поправилась, ведь он передал ей все жизненные силы, но сам остался на краю, он впал в кому и…

-Умер?

-Нет, его оживили спустя сотни лет.

-Но тогда же никто из прежних уже не жил!

-Именно. Сьюзан не вышла замуж, она стала генералом на Земле, а потом улетела на Минбар, когда пришел срок Джона.

-То есть… погоди, Шеридан все-таки умер? Это и есть счастливый конец?

-Это правильный конец, Джин. Жизненный, не сказочный. В тот день расы прощались со станцией – Альянс работал на Минбаре, дело жило и росло, а станция… станция опустела, стала не нужна, наконец, стала мешать и ее решено было взорвать, потому как транспортировать как своего рода музей на орбиту Минбара было дорого и никому не нужно. Станция состарилась, состарился и Джон. Он прилетел проститься с ней как с лучшей подругой, ведь он управлял этим миром, Вавилон 5 был домом для сотен рас, стал звездой в ночи для заблудших, маяком для странников, оплотом света во тьме войны… Но ничто не вечно, все смертно, станцию взорвали, а Джон улетел к Кориане 6 и его встретил Лориен, уведя за собой за Предел.

-То есть он все-таки умер?

-Ирония в том, что никто не уверен, но его больше никогда не видела, люки его корабля были задраены изнутри, а пилота внутри не было. Он просто ушел, перешел в какое-то новое состояние, ушел, потому что пришло его время.

-Так, а с Ивановой что же?

-На Минбаре сохранилась матрица ее мозга, так что когда Маркус очнулся после трехсот лет комы, он украл ее матрицу, возродил ее клона и улетел на далекую планету, чтобы прожить с любимой женщиной свою жизнь. Сьюзан помнила события до катастрофы, но не помнила после, так что у них был шанс любить.

Хант глубоко вздохнул и отбросил сигаретный окурок, глядя вдаль. Они уже пару часов сидели на скамейке около больницы и Джонс рассказывала про свой любимый сериал. Странно, но Хант слушал очень внимательно, почти даже без подколок и издевок.

-А жена Джона?

-Деленн каждое утро встречала рассвет. До самой смерти она выходила рано утром на террасу и смотрела, как солнце поднимается на востоке, окрашивая здания нежным золотом и розовато-лиловым.

-Все равно, не нужно было взрывать станцию,- заявил Хант спустя какое-то время молчания.- Это просто даже нечестно.

-Но она мешалась. Никто не говорил о честности, станция сослужили свою службу, а содержать и тратить на нее деньги, было уже неразумно – на нее уже никто не прилетал. Это жизнь, Джин,- Саманта вздохнула.

-Это не жизнь, а сериал,- Хант поднялся.- Кроме того, странный сериал, хотя и интересный. Почему я его еще не видел? Он идет днем?

-Нет, он… еще не вышел,- улизнула она.

-Это что, был вроде как анонс?- прищурился на нее Хант.

-Эм… да, наверное.

-Ладно, как скажешь,- выдохнул он.- Кстати, а ты за кого болела в этой драчке?

-Ты имеешь в виду Теней или Ворлон?

-Ну, вроде того. Лично я был бы за Ворлон. Они на стороне света и вообще.

-Они только на своей стороне, Джин. Ни ворлонцы не хорошие, ни Тени не плохие, просто у них у всех свои мотивы, свой путь. Одни хотели сделать младшие расы рабами и стать для них богами, вторые хотели вывести супер-расу, утопить галактику в крови, делать из младших рас солдат и оружие. Они прямые противоположности во взглядах на развитие разумных существ, но они по-своему правы. История любой планеты – это история войн, так что политика Теней в чем-то честнее. Из каждой войны рождается более сильное поколение воинов,- она вдруг заметила подозрительный взгляд шефа на себе, но продолжила: - Ворлон же отбросил бы расы на миллионы лет назад в развитии, приказав служить себе, воспевать, почитать и исполнять то, что бы они ни приказали. По сути нежный террор с другого бока. Нет, Джин, деградация против эволюции – не мой выбор.

-Тогда я за Шеридана,- заявил Хант.- За него и того посла, который был с ним, но он же ворлонец, верно? Все-таки, они не такие плохие, как ты мне тут пытаешься нарисовать.

-Редкое исключение,- грустно улыбнулась Саманта.- Хочешь поспорить на эту тему? – предложила она.- Я в свое время спорила до боли в пальцах на форумах относительно правоты той или иной расы. Интересное было время. Что?- она недоуменно взглянула на мужчину.

-Спорила до боли в пальцах? – повторил он.- Ты что, дралась?

-Нет, я писала в чатах и на форумах, - поправилась она, но тут же осознала, что он ее не поймет – не то время и не те технологии.- Я писала много писем, когда общалась с фанатами, от этого болели пальцы. Теперь понимаешь?

-Почему нельзя было встретиться и просто поговорить?- он пожал плечами и направился к Кортине.- Поехали в паб, пока я не начал считать тебя приспешницей громадных пауков,- заявил он.

-Теней, хоть ты и прав,- поправила Саманта, отправляясь следом и думая, насколько же сложным оказался Джин Хант. Он умел выхватывать самое главное, превосходно анализировал, делал выводы, но упорно не желал мириться с точкой зрения, отличной от своей, попутно умудряясь перевирать несложные названия рас, хотя память у этого человека была поистине блестящей.

Однако легкая болтовня с ним отвлекала от проблем и расслабляла.

-Я всегда прав, на том и стою,- Хант опустился на водительское сидение Кортины и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

-Мне определенно стоит брать с тебя пример,- пробормотала Джонс, садясь верхом на Короля.- Даже когда явно неправ, то прав априори. Впрочем, уверена, ты даже слова такого не знаешь.

Она вывела байк с больничной парковки и рванула вперед, догоняя и перегоняя Кортину на первом же светофоре.


	121. Chapter 121

В пабе уютно горел свет, шумели голоса, слышался смех и звон кружек.

-Хэ-э-эй, что тебе налить, друг?- явственно услышала Джонс голос бармена. Вроде все как обычно, что как будто перестал быть просто пабом, став чем-то полумистическим, как будто ТЕМ САМЫМ пабом.

Саманта стояла под окнами, пытаясь разглядеть в силуэтах людей знакомых, но почему-то ничего не видела. Прозрачные окна по непонятной причине были как будто слегка подернуты белесой дымкой, совсем как в видениях, когда Хант приводил очередного копа в какой-то свой паб, после чего они исчезали.

-Sailors fighting in the dance hall

Oh man! Look at those cavemen go

It's the freakiest show,- услышала она знакомую мелодию внутри. - Take a look at the Lawman

Beating up the wrong guy

Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know

He's in the best selling show

Is there life on Mars? – пел Дэвид Боуи.

Сэм попал в этот мир, когда его проигрыватель дисков в машине играл именно эту мелодию. Совпадение ли?

В мире будущего, когда сюда придет Алекс Дрейк, женщина-психолог, певец будет петь совсем иную песню, как будто предназначавшуюся ей, именно Алекс.

Ashes to ashes, funk to funky

We know Major Tom's a junkie

Strung out in heaven's high

Hitting an all-time low… - и эта мелодия пройдет через всю жизнь Алекс здесь, но не в пабе. Паб всегда будет спрашивать снова и снова: «Есть ли жизнь на Марсе?», но почему? А что тогда Боуи приготовил для самой Джонс? «Марс» для семидесятых и Сэма, «Прах к праху» и восьмидесятые для Дрейк, а как же Тайлер-Джонс и безвременье? «Within You» из 1983-го? Вполне себе подходящий сингл, если подумать.

You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel…- если б только сопоставить кое-какие факты. Джин проводил Алекс в конце восемьдесят третьего, как раз где-то об эту пору. Тогда эта песня явно не для Джонс, это страдание, это мучение, это, в конце-то концов, любовь мужчины к женщине. Для нее должно быть что-то из девяностых, что-то типа «The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell» самого конца тысячелетия, когда жизнь уже полетела к черту.

You're still breathing but you don't know why

Life's a bit and sometimes you die

You're still breathing

but you just can't tell

Don't hold your breath

But the pretty things are going to hell.

То, что нужно, вообще-то, если подумать. Она и теперь не имеет понятия, почему до сих пор дышит и шло б оно все к черту. В голове одни вопросы, ответов много, но они не делают ее счастливее хотя бы на миг. Она знает многое, она не знает главного, только… она НЕ знает, что главное.

Хотя, ее песней вполне может стать еще более динамичный сингл «Real Cool World» из самого начала девяностых, так хорошо подходящей под весь этот мир и ее к нему отношение.

Now there is you

In my Real Cool World…

Восхитительно, аж тошнит.

-Ну и пусть,- проворчала Саманта, разглядывая окна.- Пусть тогда моей песней будет что-то от Али Джи, я не против.

Кортина подъехала прямо к пабу и завернула за угол.

-Что топчешься у дверей, Алиса?- в своей привычной манере полюбопытствовал Хант, приближаясь. – Забыла, как открываются двери без пирожных-уменьшаек или увеличивающих напитков?

-Не забыла, спасибо,- беззлобно огрызнулась она.- Лично я знаю единственно верный способ открыть дверь.

-Выбить ее?- тем не менее мужчина открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская девушку вперед.

-Нет, постучать и войти,- она любезно улыбнулась ему через плечо и прошла в паб.

-Хэ-э-эй, звезда! – тут же радостно крикнул Нельсон, заметив гостей.- Мистер Хант, очень рад Вас видеть!

-Привет, Нельсон!- Саманта ответила другу теплой улыбкой.- Шефу самую большую кружку пива, а мне чего полегче и побелее,- заказала она.

-Привет и леди самого лучшего,- распорядился Хант.

-Мне не нужно лучшее, шеф, спасибо, мне лучше чего полегче, учитывая то, что со мной делает алкоголь,- поправила Саманта.

-Просто не напивайся и все будет в порядке,- заявил он, оглядывая цепким взглядом паб: Рей и Крис играют в дартс в компании остальных копов, Сэм и Энни о чем-то воркуют за отдельным столиком. – Все попарно,- выдал он, забирая свое пиво и делая глоток.

-Если хочешь, можешь идти играть или мешать Сэму и Энни,- разрешила девушка.

-Ты обещала рассказать, что там у тебя было,- напомнил он, лавируя среди посетителей к свободному столику.- Думаешь, я смогу спокойно уснуть после такого дня, а?

Джонс забрала бокал и прошла за ним, чуть улыбаясь. С ним всегда так, для него интересно послушать новую сказку на ночь после тяжелого рабочего дня.

-На самом деле нечего особенно рассказывать,- она села на стул, пряча глаза.- Напилась как свинья, поехала с парнем за город, а потом потеряла контроль. Все довольно просто и ужасно.

-А твоя подружка? – он отхлебнул из кружки.- Наверное, славная была бы девочка, если бы не связалась с этой рыжей ниндзя. У вас там все такие ненормальные или только твои заклятые подружки, которые так же и бывшие подружки твоих парней?

-Шеф,- тихо ответила Саманта,- чего ты от меня хочешь? Я была шебутной, я была занозой в заднице, не бог весть что, не хватающей звезд с неба, но я была… то есть мне хотелось бы думать, что я была неплохой, но на самом деле я не смелая, не гроза дорог, а то, что по ночам я выходила в город и отбирала у наркоманов отраву, дралась с ворами и выбивала зубы тем, кто покушался на честь женщин – это мелочи по сравнению с тем, кем я бы хотела быть, что хотела бы делать. Мне даже пришлось стать такой, стоило мне прийти в полицию, горя желанием изменить мир, но ничего не вышло, потому я стала... да никем я не стала. Энтузиазма в академии хватило ненадолго, я струсила, сбежала, все бросила, а потом погиб человек… шестеро… Думаешь, я горжусь этим? Я играю не свою роль, шеф, я чувствую себя не на своем месте.

Хант потискал в ладонях кружку.

-Если б ты умела перемещаться во времени как Доктор Кто, куда бы ты отправилась и что бы сделала?- вдруг спросил он.

Саманта не стала говорить о том, что ему, похоже, наплевать на то, что она говорит.

-Не знаю,- тяжело вздохнула она.- Во-первых, наверное, в Германию – дать противозачаточную таблетку маме Гитлера, чтобы он никогда не родился, а потом бы разыскала Йозефа Менгеле в младенческом возрасте и пристрелила бы ублюдка,- она отпила вина.

-Ну… не скажу, что удивлен или разочарован, но ты всегда говоришь об убийствах. Неужели не интересно увидеть Мэрилин Монро или, скажем, Клеопатру?

-Для чего? Какая была бы польза, если б я могла спасти актрису или египетскую царицу? Нет, Джин, это не моя работа. Я могла бы преспокойно влить кислоту в глотку фашистам, тем самым защитив миллионы жизней и предотвратив войну, хотя я не скажу, что мне так уж безразличны актеры и певцы, просто… Понимаешь, это как в сериале – одни люди делают историю, а история это войны, кровопролитие, а другие делают мир и творят на благо искусства. Не скажу, что музыка не имеет значения, картины - ерунда, а духовная пища – мусор, нет, но мне важнее жизни и смерти, чем самые прекрасные из песен, полотен или же танцев.

-А что тогда значит жизнь или смерть простого копа, Саманта?- вдруг стал серьезным Хант.- Обычного копа, который не делает великих дел, а только выполняет свою работу. Он на какой чаше весов? На той, где красивая актриса, которую да, жаль, но и вроде бы без нее неплохо, или же на стороне деятельного врача-садиста или политика, стравившего народы и пролившего кровь невинных?

Саманта отвела глаза.

-Если ты про то, что я сделала, то не тебе меня судить, я осудила себя сама,- глухо ответила она.

-Я никого не сужу, это не мое дело,- быстро ответил Хант.

-Тогда зачем ты это спросил?- она подняла голову.- Думаешь, я стараюсь загладить вину и потому лезу во все дыры? Думаешь, я мучаюсь угрызениями совести из-за того, что снесла головы пятерым превысившим свои полномочия копам? Или же до сих пор считаешь, что я делаю свою работу лишь потому, что потеряла одного парня и не хочу такого повторения с другим?

-Поправка – я не твой парень,- заметил Хант.- И я не думаю, я спрашиваю. Я спросил, чего стоит жизнь копа, Джонс. Стала бы ты спасать обычного копа из какого-нибудь захолустья или же предпочла бы вершить праведный суд над великими злодеями?

-Если бы я могла, я бы спасла друга,- Саманта снова опустила голову, глядя в бокал.- Мир - сложная штука, Джин, я не меряю жизни на вес или ценность. Я лишь хочу помогать, я всегда хотела изменять мир и помогать людям. Я могу многое, но все, чего я касаюсь, превращается в прах в конечном итоге. Я сею смерть, шеф, я сама как смерть – стоило мне только появиться, и мир сошел с ума, один за одним начались взрывы, людей режут как куриц…

-Ты ни при чем,- заверил Хант.- Таков уж этот мир – жестокий, постоянно ломающий нас, а все, что мы можем – лишь пытаться удержаться и не сломаться под давлением.

-Но мир меняет меня!- девушка взглянула в глаза мужчины.- Мир делает меня злее, хладнокровнее, а я только-только научилась милосердию и прощению.

-Мир меняет всех, детка, не тебя одну,- Хант не отвел глаз.- Мне тоже пришлось измениться, чтобы люди в моем городе могли чувствовать себя в безопасности, чтобы детишки могли ходить по улицам даже ночью, а матери не боялись их отпускать одних, только ни черта у меня не выходит – на улицах все так же гибнут молодые девчонки, детей похищают, а теперь еще прибавились смерти молодых парней. Это жестокий мир, шампусик, он всех делает не теми, кто мы есть на самом деле.

-Я хочу уменьшить количество зла в мире и я это сделаю, - пообещала Саманта.

-Как?- он медленно моргнул.- Захватишь Землю и провозгласишь себя ее повелительницей как Мастер из сериала?

-Слишком скучно,- она пожала плечами.- Зачем мне планета? Что я с ней буду делать и как контролировать? Я не Господь бог, я не могу отвечать за всех, и, если честно, не хочу вовсе. Я хочу делать то, что давно хотела – помогать и защищать, быть одной из команды… из какой-то особенной команды.

-Что, решила податься в ангелы во плоти?

-Нет. Я хотела быть копом, я стала копом, а теперь я хочу помогать копам. Айрис, моя подруга… она не коп, ей я не могла бы помочь, даже если бы захотела, но я могу помочь тем, кто носит форму, кто служит закону, кто сам закон. Не знаю, почему и как так вышло, но вышло же, это работает, я делаю свою работу, я в команде.

-Ты не командный игрок, детка,- Хант откинулся на спинку и вытянул ноги.- Ты всегда следуешь своей дорогой, хотя и параллельным курсом как спасательный бот рядом с кораблем. Вроде бы и вместе, но совершенно разные цели.

-Что же, значит, мне нет места среди всех?- Джонс закрыла глаза и вздохнула.- Всегда идти параллельным курсом, но не быть в команде?

-Ты уже в команде, Саманта, просто по-своему,- Хант похлопал ее по руке – она открыла глаза, взглянув на его руку поверх своей.- Ты же приходишь, когда я тебя зову, верно? Кстати, никак не пойму, как ты это делаешь, если у тебя нет ни рации, ни телефона?

-Если скажу, что в меня пришельцы имплантировали специальный чип, реагирующий только на твой зов, ты мне поверишь?- хитро прищурилась она.

-Нет,- серьезно ответил он.

-Ну тогда все просто: когда я тебя вижу или точно знаю, где ты, я не слышу твоего сердцебиения, в остальное время в моей голове звучат нескончаемые барабаны в ритме двух сердец и когда они становятся оглушающими, это значит, пришло мое время действовать,- так же серьезно пояснила она.

-А когда я рядом, ты ничего не слышишь?

-Слышу. Тебя, если ты говоришь.

-С тобой?

-С кем угодно.

Джонс уже подумала, что Хант сейчас в очередной раз назовет ее ненормальной, засмеется или же еще что-то, но он только убрал руку, сделал глоток пива и заметил:

-А я тоже слышу стук дятлов и барабаны, но только в похмелье.

Саманта расплылась в улыбке – вечно с ним все не так.

-Ты полная моя противоположность, Джин, и все-таки с тобой так легко и одновременно так сложно,- произнесла она.

-Разумеется, я противоположность,- согласился он.- Я мужчина, ты женщина, я старший офицер, ты подчиненная…

-Ты выбиваешь двери, а я их просто не замечаю,- поддержала Саманта.- Ты терпеть не можешь геев, а у меня были друзья, любившие мужчин,- Хант поморщился, но промолчал.- Я обожаю байки, экстрим, свободу, а ты любишь комфорт дорогих машин, вестерны, ковбоев и чтобы все тебе подчинялись.

-И, тем не менее, детка, мы вместе,- напомнил Хант, допивая пиво. – Мы на одной стороне, мы всегда на стороне закона, верно?

-Но я, уж прости, не беру взяток, не соглашаюсь ни на какие сделки и мои методы борьбы с правонарушениями радикальны.

Хант причмокнул губами и поставил пустую кружку на стол.

-Разрешаю тебе взять мне еще пива.

-Как скажешь, шеф,- Саманта поднялась, заметив странный пристальный взгляд мужчины – в какой-то степени один из нечитаемых, когда очень трудно понять, о чем думает шеф, а в то же время очень настороженный, капельку испуганный и очень печальный. Он не обиделся на ее слова, не подумал, что она тонко намекает на его прошлые грешки – у них уже давно не было двусмысленности в словах. Если бы она хотела уколоть его самолюбие, она бы сделала это открыто, он это знал.

Она отошла к стойке и кивнула Нельсону.

-Еще кружку, пожалуйста,- и повернула голову, глядя на Ханта. Тот больше не смотрел на нее, наоборот, вся его поза говорила о крайней степени задумчивости – взгляд направлен на пустую кружку перед собой, пальцы легонько отбивают какой-то такт… Саманта присмотрелась – та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там. Ритм четырех ударов, как будто он или тренировался, стараясь понять, каково это - слышать такой ритм постоянно, или же просто настолько задумался, что не замечал, что делает.

-Слышал о том, что произошло,- заметил Нельсон, подавая ей пиво.

-Я ожидала появления чего-то такого, - призналась Саманта.- Знаешь, как выпускной экзамен, где нужно применить все полученные знания на практике. Дальше ничего уже не будет, я закрыла все свои счета, я все вспомнила, все сделала, я могу доделать последнее свое дело и уйти.

-Куда, моя леди?- терпеливо спросил Нельсон.- Ты нас бросаешь и я больше никогда не увижу твое прекрасное лицо?

-Я бы хотела остаться, но не смогу,- извинилась Джонс.

-Тогда не делай, что задумала, - предложил мужчина.- Я вижу, что ты задумала убийство, но так ли нужно проливать кровь, чтобы насытить внутреннего зверя?

Джонс не стала удивляться такому ясновидению – Нельсон обладал удивительной способностью говорить двояко про то, что было или будет.

-Я хочу быть сильной, друг, я хочу изменить мир и я могу его изменить, сделать таким, каким он должен быть. Все вокруг меня неправильное, должно быть по-другому и оно будет по-другому, я это смогу сделать, стерев с лица земли мразь.

-Ты берешь непосильную планку, звезда,- чуть нахмурился он.- Жизнь одного всегда связана с жизнями других, многих других, не забывай. Отняв жизнь, ты меняешь историю других людей.

-Именно поэтому жертва уже обречена, Нельсон,- Саманта подняла кружку.- Я хочу быть сильной в последний раз не ради себя, а ради других, и если потом мне светит ад за сделанное, я к нему готова, поверь мне.

Она отошла к столику, но Хант уже соскучился и решил поиграть в дартс.

-Шеф,- Саманта не стала отвлекать его, только подав ему кружку и снова отходя к стойке, где ее ждал Нельсон.

-Я слышал, что тебе грозит трибунал,- тихо сказал бармен, наклонившись над стойкой.

-Грозит,- кивнула она, доставая деньги и передавая ему.- Чтобы не грозил, мне как раз нужно завершить свои дела и исчезнуть.

-Исчезнуть? Но куда? Сбежать за границу? Никогда больше не увидеть того, кого любишь? – Джонс встрепенулась, но промолчала.- Дорог много, звезда, но ты сейчас на перепутье, стоишь, глядя на развилку. Не ошибись,- попросил он.

-А если я пойду не по дороге, а сверну, что тогда? – она сложила руки на стойке.- Что если дорог больше, чем две или три? Что если можно писать на линованной бумаге поперек, а идти не ногами, а на руках? Хант называет меня Алисой в Стране Чудес, а разве не это правило в той стране: делать то, что прямо противоположно нормальному? Бежать, чтобы остаться на месте, вести беседы с улыбающимся Котом, петь с цветами, ловить масляных бабочек или же устраивать сумасшедшее чаепитие с Зайцем, Соней и Шляпником. Просто моя Страна Чудес намного шире и мне уже приходится не только распивать чаи, но и воевать с Красной Королевой, чтобы вернуть Стране ее чудесность.

Нельсон внимательно выслушал девушку и только слегка качнул головой.

-Что ж, тогда доброго пути, храбрая девочка с добрым сердцем.

Двери паба распахнулись и внутрь впорхнула взволнованная женщина лет сорока: завитые каштановые волосы, модное бежевое пальто, из-под которого виднелся край черной юбки, черные перчатки и черные сапоги.

-Джин!- крикнула незнакомка, оглядев зал и задержавшись взглядом на рослой фигуре Ханта у игры, как раз целившегося дротиком в мишень.- Джин, можно тебя на минутку?

-Самое время быть храброй,- шепнул Нельсон Джонс, с замиранием сердца следившей, как мужчина подошел к шатенке, как она порывисто обняла его за шею и потянулась к нему губами.

Люди в пабе восторженно заулюлюкали, предвкушая очередную выходку Джонс с убеганием и хлопанием дверями, но сама Джонс решила в кои-то веки наконец перестать пытаться быть смелой и просто стать ею. В пару шагов оказавшись рядом с парой, она решительно отстранила шатенку и без лишних слов поцеловала Ханта, чувствуя, как люди вокруг ахнули, а сам мужчина обнял ее за талию и ничуть не смущенно отвечает на поцелуй. Она уже много раз пыталась дать ему понять, что чувствует, но лишь наедине с ним, когда никто не видел, но не так явно, чтобы поразить зевак и коллег настолько, чтобы окончательно развеять их сомнения – он ей очень, нереально, безумно дорог.

Это было сумасшествие, ведь уже одно это играло против нее и против него самого – связь начальника и подчиненной не должна была бы выйти за пределы его кабинета, но терпеть нападки женщин на единственного человека, который ей действительно был нужен, Саманта больше не могла. Наверное, это и была поистине отчаянная смелость – не та решимость, с которой она лезла в заброшенное здание на водохранилище, не безрассудность, когда это было в соборе, не полная отключка в детском доме, а настоящая смелость, которую она давно уже хотела показать и доказать тем самым самой себе то, что она не мусор, не трусливая жалкая девчонка-неудачница, а сильная и смелая женщина, умеющая не только давать отпор ублюдкам в разы сильнее себя, но и заявлять права на то, что дорого именно ей, отодвигая в сторону всяких там блондинок, шатенок и прочих Алекс Дрейк с Джеки Куин, хоть последняя и не особенно жаждала иметь какие бы то ни было дела со старшим инспектором.

Саманта отстранилась от мужчины и взглянула в его глаза – такой гаммы чувств она еще никогда не видела.

-Обалдеть!- раздался как гром небесный голос Рея в полной тишине.

Хант еще удерживал девушку в своих руках, толком не понимая ни что ему дальше делать, ни чем он вообще вызвал такую реакцию, ни что теперь сделает Джонс, смотревшая на него со страхом и ожидавшая, если верить выражению на ее лице, чего угодно – от кары небесной до объявления помолвки.

-Эм… я, конечно, понимаю, что я необычайно притягателен для цыпочек, но…- начал он, но закончить не успел – Джонс все-таки вырвалась и тут же сбежала из паба.

-Джин, спасибо тебе большое! – очнулась слегка опешившая шатенка, коснувшаяся его щеки губами.- А что эта девушка?..

-Погоди минутку, Кайли,- попросил Джин, выбегая из паба – поздно, Король уже умчался в ночь.

Хант вздохнул, проводил глазами исчезнувшие вдали фары байка, вздохнул и вернулся в паб, где люди уже смаковали последние пикантные новости.

Джонс снова пропала. Как и всегда никто не знал, где она снова – снова в Болтоне или перебралась в Уэльс, а может переплыла океан на пути в Америку, но она просто исчезла, не отвечая на звонки и даже не явилась, когда разъяренные следователи из ДК утром вторника явились узнать, где, собственно, детектив Тайлер-Джонс прохлаждается в рабочее время.

Сцена горячего поцелуя стала основной темой для обсуждений офицеров, об этом судачили в столовой, на парковке, даже в туалетах, но в особенности в офисе, когда сам виновник столь пылких проявлений чувств манчестерской тигрицы закрылся у себя в кабинете.

-Э… шеф, можно?- единственный, кто был достаточно смел или, по мнению Рея, глуп, чтобы входить в клетку неприручаемого льва, приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

-Я занят, Тайлер!- зарычал Хант.

-Шеф, но ты не можешь отсиживаться весь день,- еще осторожнее начал Сэм, входя внутрь кабинета.- Тем более, это не конец света. Я думал, что у вас…

-Нет никакого «у вас»! – вдруг взревел Хант, швыряя в детектива рацию. Сэм едва успел отпрыгнуть, заметив в окно, что офис мгновенно притих.

-Но…- Сэм подумал, что не стоило бы, наверное, злить и без того не самого милого шефа, но он действительно не понимал причину таких эмоций. Впрочем, он, его лопатки, через минуту коснувшиеся сейфа со всей дури, а так же рубашка, зажатая в кулаках Хант и низкий рык, вырвавшийся из горла самого Ханта, убедили его в том, что причина все же есть.

-Тайлер, видит бог, я хотел бы всего этого избежать, но эти ублюдки насели на меня так, что я ощутил собственные яйца, подступающие к горлу,- сообщил Хант.- Знаешь, как это называется?

-Харрасмент, сексуальное домогательство,- кивнул Сэм, даже не пытаясь высвободиться. Уже изучив характер шефа, он знал, что его злость или пройдет и тот отпустит рубашку подчиненного, или же, что самое страшное, кулак шефа снова поздоровается с почками Сэма. Хант размахивать кулаками почему-то не стал, пойдя по пути наибольшего сопротивления и выпустив детектива.

-Они решили пришить ей еще и домогательство,- заявил Хант.- Они, черт подери, закручивают гайки! Что еще я мог сделать, чтобы отмазать ее? Какого черта она вообще полезла ко мне, когда все настолько херово?

-Ну… я не сказал бы, что все херово,- Сэм аккуратно заправил рубашку в джинсы.

-Не сказал бы?!- Хант схватил телефонный аппарат и Сэм машинально пригнулся.- Ты бы не сказал?! Тайлер, на девчонку повесили все: от грехопадения Евы до Второй мировой! Это по-твоему недостаточно херово?

-ДК? Эти люди…

-ЛЮДИ?! – мощный рев прокатился по всему офису. Сэм сжался, ожидая, что совершенно неконтролирующий себя человек сейчас действительно примется крушить все вокруг, но тот вдруг как будто сдулся и поник.- Тайлер,- уже совершенно другим тоном произнес Хант,- это не люди, это те, кто отравляет жизнь честным людям и… - он махнул рукой и прошел к своему столу.

-Они уже приняли решение по ней?- Сэм так же приблизился.

-Или трибунал, или она должна присоединиться к ДК, а именно к Ламберту,- Хант закинул ноги на стол и сложил руки на груди.

-То есть уйти отсюда и перейти к ним?- не понял Сэм.- И в чем подвох?

Хант пристально взглянул на него.

-А подвох, Сэм, в том, что там работают ублюдки, а Джонс не такая. Зная эту цыпу, я могу сказать, что она предпочтет скорее смерть, чем ДК и этого выродка, вот только они очень сильно ошибаются, если думают, что я позволю ее забрать.

-Официальный перевод есть?

-Имеешь в виду ультиматум в бумажной форме? Ламберт оставил.

-Ты читал?

-Я не буду читать эти писульки, Тайлер!

-Шеф, постой,- Сэм поднял руки.- Погоди. Почему именно Ламберт? Почему не Ланкастер?

-А потому, Сэмми-бой, что Ламберт – мелкая сошка, которая как портовая блядь облизывает своего шефа,- заявил Хант.- Видел портовых блядей? Один в один Ламберт. Этот сученыш с самого начала хотел получить Джонс, только вот она уперта как баран и неподкупна на наше счастье.

-Но почему именно Ламберт? Я понимаю, что оба из ДК, но…

-Один хороший коп, второй плохой коп, так понятнее?- нетерпеливо побарабанил по столу Хант.- И когда я говорю «хороший» или «плохой», я имею в виду «хороший» и «полная мразь». Догадаешься сам, кто из них кто?

-Но это же выход, разве нет? Я хочу сказать, что это все-таки лучше, чем трибунал и пожизненное заключение,- Сэм развел руками.

Хант не ответил, глубоко вздохнув и насупившись.

-А где документ о переводе?- снова спросил Сэм.

-У меня,- коротко ответил Хант.

-Могу я взглянуть?

-Нет.

Сэм чуть заметно покачал головой. И почему шеф так вдруг заупрямился?

-Когда?- спросил он.

-В пятницу должны, в течение дня, хотя изначально решили рано утром,- Хант поерзал в кресле.- Видишь ли, все осложнилось как раз тем, что она сделала, и тем, что она сбежала, не явившись на работу.

-Ты ее винишь?

-Не я. Сэм, да вынь ты уже голову из задницы! Я про то, что ее арестуют сразу же, как только она явится в пятницу.

-Тогда она может не являться в пятницу, а прибыть, скажем, уже в понедельник,- предложил Сэм, но, поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд, похолодел.- И тебя?

-Нет, - быстро ответил Хант.

Сэм все понял – стараясь защитить подчиненную, Хант пошел на какую-то сделку и в очередной раз все вышло из-под контроля. Хуже всего было лишь то, что Хант ни в какую не желал показывать документы о переводе, упрямился и отмалчивался.

-Знаешь, я тоже мог бы что-то придумать,- предложил Сэм.- Если дашь мне полную картину, я мог бы…

-Не мог бы,- перебил Хант.- Спасибо за помощь, но это уже не твое дело. Все, Сэм, свободен.

Детектив мог бы и возразить, мог бы добиться правды, но спорить было бесполезно – когда Хант закрывался в свою скорлупу, его уже никто не мог достать. Почти никто, если не считать клещей по имени Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, которая, впрочем, так же неплохо умела скрывать информацию, и тогда уже абсолютно никто, включая и самого Ханта, не имел бы к ней доступ.

В среду, когда Сэм заметил что шеф слишком рано ушел вечером вторника из паба, что было нетипично, а утром был на работе первым, он понял, что Хант почти не спал, а скорее всего даже вернулся после паба в офис, ожидая появления Джонс. По одному лишь излишне собранному виду Ханта можно было бы сказать, что Джонс так и не явилась. Это было и хорошо, и одновременно плохо. Обсуждения практически сошли на нет, когда стало ясно, что за всеми бурными эмоциями Джонс, возможно, стояло прощание из-за грозящего трибунала. Люди притихли и поникли. Джонс не вызывала особо теплых чувств, но она была одной из команды, люди ценили ее самоотверженность, граничащую с сумасшествием, позволявшую этой дикарке быть лучшей из женщин-детективов и почти настоящей ходячей длинноногой легендой в узких джинсах и с сиськами в декольте. Энни обожала свою начальницу и подругу, Филлис хоть и ворчала по поводу не особо женственного и мягкого характера Джонс, но тоже едва не плакала, узнав, что тигрицу вот-вот посадят в клетку. Рей, не выносивший женщин-копов в принципе, даже не мог поднять на шефа глаза, а Крис постоянно шмыгал носом, как будто собираясь расплакаться как девчонка, хотя уверял всех, что подхватил насморк.

Дел в офисе было мало, парочка из ДК больше не появлялась, а на улицах было странно тихо, как будто даже все преступники и наркоманы решили подождать пятницы и потом уже оторваться по полной программе, когда на тигрицу наденут ошейник и поводок.

Напряжение достигло своего предела под вечер четверга, когда шеф первым ушел домой, а не в паб, как обычно, причем, не сказав никому ни слова и вообще как-то даже незаметно.

Сэм задержался доделать мелкие дела, и, оставшись в офисе в одиночестве, привычно погрузился с головой в работу, не замечая, что уже погашен верхний свет и все лампы над рабочими столами, кроме одной над его столом. Телефонный звонок прервал его работу.

-Алло?

-…хочу только предупредить, Сэм, что утром предстоит серьезная операция, ты ведь помнишь?- донесся из трубки голос.

-Операция?- встрепенулся Сэм. Со всей этой нервотрепкой он и думать забыл про тромб и операцию, про Гайд и вообще все на свете – некогда, да и ни до чего нет дела. – Конечно, да, я помню! Значит, операция?

-Уверен, что ты достаточно силен, Сэм, - продолжили на том конце провода.- Ты сильный, Сэм? Ты готов к решающему шагу?

-Я сильный!- он едва не закричал.- Вытащите меня отсюда! Я справлюсь, только проведите операцию и вытащите меня!

-…Джин? – неясно раздалось в трубке из-за потрескивания.

-Что?- Сэм плотнее прижал трубку к уху.- Я почти не слышу – повторите!

-…гены… сопротивляйся…

-Сопротивляться Джину?- переспросил Сэм. Потрескивание усилилось. В неясном гуле проступил определенный ритм на четыре такта, как будто кто-то настойчиво выбивал барабанную дробь.- Я вас не слышу!- крикнул он в трубку.

-… сопротивляемость… последний шаг… операция…- замирал голос под усилившийся барабанный бой. – Борись,- ясно расслышал он последнее слово и барабаны окончательно поглотили все звуки.

-Бороться?- повторил Сэм, держа на вытянутой руке трубку.- За что или против чего?

-Тебе решать,- раздался тихий голос позади. Сэм обернулся, увидев лишь темный силуэт.- Никто тебя не осудит, если ты все и всех бросишь, но я прошу тебя, друг, дай мне шанс исправить мою жизнь.

-Что? – не понял Сэм.- Саманта, ты…

-Сэм, мне очень важно, чтобы ты был рядом,- девушка вышла из полумрака.- Я хочу помочь маме, дяде, я хочу помочь другим девушкам, десяткам девушек, Сэм, я хочу отомстить за многие отнятые жизни, но для этого мне нужно лишь, чтобы ты мне помог. Я не справлюсь одна.

-Что ты?.. Как ты?.. Что вообще происходит?- Сэм развел руками, вдруг вспомнив, что по-прежнему держит в руке трубку, в которой грохотали барабаны.- Куда ты сбежала из паба? Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? Саманта, они там начнут операцию, я хочу…

Джонс вытащила телефонную трубку из руки мужчины и не глядя бросила ее на аппарат, присев перед другом и глядя ему в глаза.

-Сэм, я знаю, что ты устал, я все понимаю, но то, что я должна сделать, то, что сделаю – мне нужна твоя помощь,- тихо произнесла она.- Ты вернешься домой, обещаю, но не завтра.

-Сэмми, я и так слишком долго ждал такого шанса!- едва не закричал Сэм.- Я не могу…

-Сэм, пожалуйста,- Саманта встала на колени.- Прошу, умоляю, не бросай меня, помоги мне!

-Что ты делаешь?- испугался он, вскочив.- Да что ты?.. Встань! Немедленно встань!- он схватил ее за руки, но она не позволила поднять ее.

-Сэм, мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил, чтобы помог не только мне – всем нам: мне, шефу, Энни, команде, копам. Сэм, если ты нас бросишь, я ничего не смогу сделать одна, многие пострадают.

Джонс держала его за руки, глядя снизу вверх такими глазами, такого выражения которых Сэм сроду не видел. Саманта никогда и никого не просила с таким отчаянием, значит, дело было и правда серьезным.

-Маме?- переспросил он.- Что-то с твоей мамой?

-Я хочу спасти ее, - ответила Джонс.- Сэм, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь моей маме.

-Да, конечно, но я же не понимаю, что я могу сделать.

-Останься с шефом, будь рядом, не бросай его, не бросай команду, помоги ему.

-Ханту? Но причем тут он? Какое он имеет отношение к твоей маме? Стой…- он вдруг побледнел.- Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп… ты же не хочешь сказать, что он… О, господи боже, Сэмми, он же не твой отец?

-Нет,- девушка качнула головой.- Он мне не отец, он мой шеф, он твой шеф, мне лишь нужно, чтобы ты задержался еще ненадолго. Обещаю, это действительно будет ненадолго. Ты вернешься домой, клянусь, но не завтра.

-Постой, а откуда ты?..- он покосился на телефон.- Как ты узнала, что звонят из Гайда? – она не ответила.- Ты… Саманта, ты что, глушила сигнал? – опешил он. Сэм мог бы понять что угодно, но не какую-то ерунду. Как Джонс могла бы глушить звонок из Гайда? Как она вообще могла бы проделать такое? Нет-нет, КАК она посмела делать такое С НИМ?!

-Прости, друг, прости меня, но ради матери я жизнь отдам,- быстро зашептала Саманта.- Сэм, пойми, она ни в чем не виновата, я хочу спасти ее, помочь…

-Ценой моей свободы?!- возмутился он, освободив свои руки из пальцев девушки.- Саманта, я понимаю, мать – это святое, но ты могла бы просто сказать, попросить, а не заниматься ерундой и вытворять все эти… фокусы. Тебя ждет трибунал, ты знаешь? Завтра ДК устроит суд Линча, они арестуют тебя!

-Они ничего мне не сделают, если ты ненадолго задержишься и не будешь никого слушать,- Джонс села на пол.- Сэм, мне не к кому больше обратиться, не у кого просить помощи. Помоги шефу пережить завтрашний день, будь с ним, поддержи его. Я обещаю, я жизнью клянусь, что ты вернешься домой, вернешься к маме, но, Сэм, позволь мне помочь моей маме, пока еще не поздно.

Тайлер сделал шаг назад, схватившись за голову.

-Да что ты?.. Да как вообще?.. Саманта, я тебя НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ты можешь меня понять? Ты приходишь, когда хочешь, все переворачиваешь с ног на голову, все ворошишь… Я же даже толком тебя не знаю, ты ничего о себе не говоришь, мы же…

-Ты меня знаешь,- прошептала девушка.- Ты знаешь меня как никто другой, Сэм.

-Но это неправда!- едва не закричал он.

-Ты забыл,- тихо ответила она.- Я хотела, чтобы ты забыл, чтобы это не мучило тебя, чтобы то, что мы пережили, что ты обо мне узнал, чтобы то, что мы вытерпели вместе – чтобы это все ушло. Сэм, я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, что это правда, я очень тебя люблю, я лишь хотела помочь тебе.

-Стерев мне память?!- заорал он, вдруг все поняв.- Джонс, ты стерла мне память? Ты что, пришелец или?..

-Нет!- вскрикнула Саманта, вскакивая.- Сэм, нет, я человек, я обычный человек, я не всесильный Мастер, я могу что-то, но это пугает меня саму. Я не хотела, чтобы ты страдал, Сэм, я хотела лишь помочь.

-Стерев мне память?!- повторил он.- Я хочу вернуться домой, Саманта, и ни ты, ни твои штучки, ни Хант – никто не посмеет остановить меня, ты меня поняла?- ткнул он в нее пальцем.

-Я могу вернуть тебе память, если ты этого хочешь,- предложила Саманта, схватив его за руку.- Сэм, я могу, но это очень больно – весь этот груз, все то, что тебя мучило. Ты помнишь свои слезы, Сэм?- он замер, недоверчиво глядя девушке в глаза.- Ты помнишь страх, боль? Ты хочешь вспомнить отчаяние и безысходность? Ты хочешь знать все обо мне, о нас с тобой, все те разговоры, что были между нами, все то, что ты пережил в кратковременной коме?

-Я уже в коме!- снова закричал Сэм, высвобождаясь.- Я в коме, в больнице, мне собираются делать операцию, Саманта! Мне сделают операцию и я проснусь, потому что это все нереально, это плод моего воображения.

-Это настоящее,- настаивала Джонс.- Сэм, поверь мне, люди, офис, смерти – все настоящее, все происходит по-настоящему.

-Докажи,- потребовал он.- Докажи мне это, Саманта, верни мне память, будь честной, в конце концов.

-Сэм, я…- вдруг испугалась она.- Я могу, но…

-Тогда сделай!

-Ты поймешь меня, поймешь, за что, за кого я прошу, но…

-Хватит! Верни мне память, Саманта, или прекрати устраивать мне здесь «Секретные материалы»!

Джонс не стала противиться. Она подошла к мужчине поближе, взяла его за руку и провела ладонью по его волосам.

-Я хочу побыть с Хантом какое-то время завтра, я не могу уйти утром, как того хотят люди из ДК и лишь в этом мне нужна твоя помощь,- Саманта вгляделась в глаза мужчины.

-Верни мне память, - напомнил он, не сопротивляясь ее рукам, но и не делая ни единого лишнего жеста.

-Помни только, что я действительно люблю тебя,- попросила она.

Сэм даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы снова потребовать выполнения условий, как вдруг голова закружилась, перед глазами замелькали какие-то разноцветные образы – вот он и Джонс что-то обсуждают, вот он видит молоденькую девушку – Алису Симм, вот Джонс рассказывает про Алису, вот ферма, где они расследовали очередное дело, вот серая муть и смутно знакомое лицо человека по имени Джим Китс – размытое, видимо, Сэм сам не до конца помнит этот сон или же Саманта снова решила проявить милосердие и не показывать всего. Джим пугает до дрожи в коленках, Джим говорит про Саманту, вот Сэм стреляет в нее во сне, целится наяву… Господи, как бы он хотел никогда этого не вспоминать!

А вот разговоры про Гайд, про молоденького паренька-копа, друга Джонс, про ее чувства к нему, про ее чувства к самому Сэму, про нее и Ханта, про Алана Гилла, про Джека Харнса, про врачей, память, про все на свете.

-Хватит!- взмолился Сэм и сразу же ощутил, как снова что-то исчезло, пропала та серая муть и… кто-то очень страшный.- Хватит, не надо больше!- он вырвался из рук девушки, наткнулся на край соседнего стола, споткнулся и полетел на пол, закрывая голову и едва не плача.- Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит!- по щекам покатились слезы.

-Я лишь хотела помочь,- горько произнесла Саманта, присаживаясь рядом и обнимая его.- Прости, Сэм, я не могла видеть твои мучения и я…

-Я только хочу вернуться домой,- застонал он, утыкаясь лицом в ее руки.- Я так хочу домой, Саманта!

-Я знаю, я понимаю, обещаю, что ты вернешься, все будет хорошо,- успокаивала она, поглаживая его по плечам и голове.- Сэм, родной, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, не отворачивайся от меня, помоги мне, помоги мне все исправить, помочь моей маме – она хороший человек, она не заслужила такой судьбы.

-Я хочу домой,- он распрямился, безумными глазами глядя на подругу.- Я только хочу домой. Саманта, я устал, я больше так не могу, я этого не выдержу, отпусти меня, ну пожалуйста! За что ты так со мной? Ты же можешь, верно? Помоги мне вернуться и делай, что хочешь.

-Не могу,- качнула она головой.- Сэм, если завтра ты решишь проводить меня в Гайд, мир погрязнет в крови, захлебнется, а моя мама пострадает, ты же понимаешь. Сэм, я не самая хорошая дочь, какую можно хотеть, но я люблю свою мать, ты же понимаешь, ты же тоже любишь свою. Позволь мне, просто позволь мне помочь моей маме, я все для тебя сделаю, я все исправлю, ничего этого не будет…

-Этого?- он развел руками.- Ничего не будет? Этого офиса, столов, работы, семидесятых, Ханта, Энни и прочего не будет?

-Не будет крови, - поправила Джонс.- Пожалуйста, Сэм…

Он отполз на безопасное расстояние, с ужасом глядя на девушку перед собой.

-Оставь меня в покое!- Сэм вскочил и бросился к дверям.- Я хочу вернуться домой, ты понимаешь это?

-Я…- но он уже скрылся за дверями.- Прости, Сэм,- глубоко вздохнула Саманта, закрыв глаза.- Прости, если сможешь.

Она еще раз глубоко вздохнула, открыла глаза и поднялась, оглядываясь. В сериале Джон Шеридан прилетел проститься со станцией, прежде чем уйти за Предел, но она не капитан, не президент Альянса, она всего лишь наполовину коп, коп лишь в мечтах, даже не закончивший академию, она тоже пришла проститься, потому что утром ее жизнь станет адом, ее будет ждать Гайд и клетка собственного тела до конца жизни, а мать так и останется несчастной, умрет рано, а отец…

Саманта стиснула зубы – это всегда было больно, всегда тяжело прощаться с тем, что дорого, что уже полюбилось, к чему уже есть некая тяга. Ее рабочее место, весь офис, кабинет шефа… она прошла внутрь кабинета и огляделась. Вон на сейфе стоит кружка, а на тумбочке с кубками по дартсу лежит электрическая бритва, в столе припасена бутылка и…

Саманта прошла за стол и села в кресло. Здесь царствует удивительный человек, он правит своим маленьким мирком как умеет, но его большое сердце полно любви ко всем его подчиненным, хоть он этого никогда и не скажет. Он любит своих парней и девушек, он заботится о них как добрый отец о детях. Для кого-то он кара небесная как для Сэма, для кого-то пример для подражания как для Рея, кто-то его побаивается, как Крис, но Джина Ханта любят – он способен наорать, придать энергии пинком, а потом похлопать по плечу. Он верит в своих людей, а они верят в него. Большая, дружная и крепкая семья, как он говорит.

Она открыла нижний ящик – папки, какие-то рисунки, графики… в среднем обнаружились две аккуратно сложенные чистые рубашки – белоснежная и зеленая, плошка для мыла, помазок, опасное лезвие, зеркало и две шоколадки. Верхний же ящик открывать не хотелось – Джонс хорошо знала его содержимое, но тем не менее открыла. Ее влекло не любопытство, а та железная коробочка с изображением молодой королевы на крышке и черно-белое фото в ней. Коробочка нашлась на самом дне в углу ящика, заваленная папками с документами.

-Я так скучаю по тебе, Джин,- прошептала Саманта, поглаживая пальцами по металлу и не решаясь открыть ее. Ее молодой друг уже очень давно не навещал ее, как будто он знал, что она собралась сделать и или не одобрял ее решения, или же не хотел мешать его выполнению.

Крышка открылась легко, черно-белое фото молодого паренька-копа все так же лежало в крышке лицевой стороной внутрь, а внутри самой коробочки лежала еще одна фотография, цветная, на которой были изображено двое – она сама и Джин Хант. Лондон, это фото из лондонского отеля, где они были. Она в белом платье, он в вечернем костюме, это их свидание или что-то вроде того, это миг, когда они танцевали – фотограф запечатлел странный отрезок времени, когда она смотрела в глаза партнеру, а он смотрел на нее. Саманта даже не знала, что там их кто-то фотографировал, там точно не было вспышек аппарата, собственно, и такого мига она тоже почти не помнит. То есть да, танец, ее рука в его руке, но все произошло так быстро, вмешался Джек, а потом платье было безнадежно испорчено красным вином… и все-таки на снимке они смотрелись как пара молодоженов. Невеста и жених… глупая сентиментальность.

Саманта положила снимок в коробку, закрыла ее и положила в ящик стола. Он хранит в этой коробке снимок молодого парня-копа и это фото, отчего такой странный выбор? Он хочет это забыть или же иногда достает коробочку и смотрит на фото?

В голове теснились какие-то образы – пламя, черный дым и знакомый силуэт. Это тот миг, когда она спасла Ханта, тогда она снова что-то забыла и теперь память медленно начала возвращаться. Силуэт принадлежит Ханту, а в то же время и не совсем ему, как будто он – это и не он вовсе.

Джонс задвинула ящик в стол и поднялась с кресла. Она пришла только попрощаться, а еще… Саманта сунула руку в карман куртки, но искомого не нашла, порылась в джинсах и снова пусто. Жетон! Ее жетон детектива! Она же пришла только для того, чтобы положить ему на стол свой жетон – к чему снова окроплять честное звание копа кровью жертвы?

Значит, дело еще не закончено, придется вернуться утром пораньше и отдать жетон.

Джонс подошла к двери и оглянулась – в темноте кабинет выглядел как-то странно. Этого никто бы не понял, если бы не знал хозяина кабинета так, как она. Джин в самом деле был очень одинок, только люди почему-то этого не замечали, а он и вовсе не говорил.

Удивительно, но в этот день Джонс захотела выглядеть по-особенному, более ярко, если не сказать роскошно. Собственно, и повода-то особо никакого не было – что может Гайд дать той, кто всеми силами стремится его избежать? Для чего быть красивой перед тем, кого она убьет этим днем? Чтобы показать ему, что она не сдалась, что борется, что она сильная, красива… в какой-то степени могущественна? Ерунда, конечно, но тем не менее, Саманта ничего не стала менять ни в одежде, ни в прическе. Длинные распущенные волосы, аккуратно заколотые у висков, чтобы не мешались, чуть подкрашенные глаза, чтобы были поярче, капля помады на губах, нехитрая, но элегантная одежда – пусть жертва даже не узнает ее в этом мире, но сама Джонс будет видеть страх его перед собой. Стоя перед зеркалом, Саманта придирчиво оглядела себя – она великолепна даже по ее личным меркам, иначе и быть не может, в этот день она будет чувствовать себя и быть королевой… королевой, которую хоть и ведут на эшафот, но все же перед которой склоняются в поклонах и реверансах.

Квартира Алана была девственно чиста и освобождена от малейшей частицы присутствия в ней кого-то чужого, кем теперь считала себя Саманта. Сюда она уже никогда не вернется, так что нечего здесь делать ни ее старым вещам, включая любимые черные джинсы, ни расческам, ни даже косметике. Хотя Джонс и понимала, что использовать липкую жирную черноту как мусорный контейнер нелогично, тем не менее даже злиться было не обязательно, чтобы вызвать ее. Дом стал абсолютно чист от присутствия в нем девушки.

Саманта сунула жетон копа в карман черного пальто и покинула дом.

Часы показывали шесть утра, на работе точно никого бы не оказалось, кроме, разве что сонного дежурного, так что никаких препятствий быть не должно. Дело пары минут – положить жетон на стол шефа, еще раз пройтись по коридорам управления, выйти на парковку, подождать появления Сэма и упросить его немного подождать с возвращением в Гайд, а потом со спокойной совестью ехать за город на заброшенную ферму. Жертва будет ждать своего палача именно там. Последний шанс все исправить – больше его не будет. Гайд назначил операцию Сэма на сегодня, но он именно сегодня отключит и ее саму от всех аппаратов. Мозг умирает – об этом сообщило радио в пять утра. Надежд на спасение больше нет. Киттон решил, что пытаться вернуть пациентку нет ни малейшего шанса. Он отключит ее от приборов, а это значит, что мир вокруг может исчезнуть в любой момент. Нужно спешить – конец уже близок.

Джонс вышла из дома и оседлала Короля. Нехорошее сегодня расписание, нехороший день – все-таки пятница тринадцатое, Китс у себя в норке будет справлять шабаш и заниматься жертвоприношением невинных, так что надо бы ему помешать по возможности, но сперва придется проститься с миром, с прошлым, со всем подряд, потому что на мир надвигается тьма… Как там сказал русский писатель? Тьма, пришедшая со Средиземного моря, накрыла… Иерусалим… вот только другой великий человек, сценарист, режиссер и создатель целой Вселенной, хотя и говорил устами героя, но сказал мудро: «Есть тьма более великая, чем та, с которой мы сражаемся. Это тьма в заблудшей душе. Смерть плоти ничто рядом со смертью надежды, смертью мечты. Этому противнику нельзя уступать». Что касается темных делишек, Джонс в этом преуспела, ей уже не светит ношение белой тоги, полеты над облаками и прочие песнопения и игры на арфе, но и жариться до румяной корочки тоже не выход, так что пусть уж лучше третье пространство, но сперва прикончить ублюдка и отомстить за все на тридцать лет вперед.

Управление встретило ее полусонным молодым дежурным, зевавшим на своем посту и лишь кивнувшим ей в качестве приветствия, отблесками разгорающегося солнца в окнах – до обидного превосходная погодка сегодня! – и неясным шумом, доносящимся из камер.

-У заключенного из третьей понос, мэм,- устало вздохнул дежурный, доставая ключи.- Доброго пути, мэм,- он развернулся и направился к камерам.

-Что?- опешила Саманта. Если уж люди с утра начали желать такое, то срок действительно пришел. Сегодня ее история подойдет к концу.

-Я просто пожелал Вам доброго дня, мэм,- пояснил дежурный.

-А… спасибо,- она не стала думать над странной слуховой галлюцинацией – парень явственно пожелал ей доброго пути, она услышала именно это.

Она не стала дожидаться лифта, решив подняться пешком.

Третий этаж был тих – еще рано, люди еще только собираются на работу: просыпаются, зевают, завтракают, готовятся, так что никто ей не помешает проститься… Она распахнула двери офиса и застыла.

Или помешают.

-Эм… Доброе утро, шеф,- чуть кивнула она, увидев Ханта, стоявшего около ближайшего стола, скрестив руки на груди и смотревшего в пол задумчивым взглядом. При звуке открывшейся двери он поднял голову, взглянув на вошедшего, но тут же отвернулся.- Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь так рано.

-Не ожидала?- повторил он, все так же изучая плиты.- Потрясающе. Тогда утро явно не доброе.

-Шеф, я…- Саманта ощутила его настроение и все эмоции сразу: от обиды за ее очередной побег до желания дать ей пинка и приказать, чтобы она проваливала отсюда подальше ради ее же блага.

-Что - ты?- он поднялся и сунул руки в карманы.- Решила усложнить себе жизнь? Почему тебе вообще так нравится все усложнять? Почему ты против всего простого и человеческого? Знаешь, таких обычных вещей: я шеф, ты – мой подчиненный,- он указал сперва на себя, а потом на девушку перед собой.- По-моему, так здорово, правильно и разумно, а?

-Я понимаю, ты расстроен,- смутилась Саманта.

-Расстроен?- фыркнул Хант.- Я расстроен? Женщина, я тебе не подружка, которой не досталось колготок на распродаже, я, черт побери, твой начальник, и я хоть и рад безумно, что ты наконец решилась изобразить из себя прилюдно Джульетту, но не то ты, милочка, выбрала время и место для такого проявления эмоций.

-Я устала от этих женщин, недомолвок и я больше не могла…

-Устала? А вот я устал от твоих выходок. Знаешь, я уже не знаю, что думать. Мой одеколон так привлекателен или же природное обаяние, но женщины действительно находят меня вполне милым мужчиной, если не заметила.

-Заметила.

-Хотя действительно красивые женщины не каждый день целуют меня вот так в благодарность,- закончил он.

-Это была не благодарность, я же сказала, что…

-А я и не про тебя. Это была мать Кевина Бейкера, Кайли, если тебе интересно, - глубоко вздохнул Хант.- Знаешь, я бы понял, если бы ты приревновала меня к Джули Эндрюс, но Кайли хоть и ничего себе цыпа, но у нее явно не все дома – у нее сын в больнице, а она решила целоваться с королем Манчестера. Хотя… я ее понимаю.

Джонс недоумевающее хлопнула ресницами.

-Мать,- повторила она.- Да мне в общем-то наплевать. Я не собираюсь извиняться, если ты вдруг решил повозить меня носом по батарее.

Хант чуть вздернул подбородок.

-Знаешь, в чем твоя самая большая проблема, принцесса?- спросил он.- Ты делаешь, что хочешь, и не думаешь о последствиях. Ты всегда кружишь где-то рядом, как будто охотишься, а мне не нравится, когда на меня охотятся, я от этого начинаю немного нервничать, - он развернулся на каблуках и прошел в свой кабинет.

Вон оно что, значит, подумала Саманта. Он не против всяких там поцелуев, но только бы не с ней. Она в самом деле не самая лучшая для него партия – чокнутая от наркотиков в крови, вдобавок неподдающаяся контролю, не от мира сего, того и вообще ни от чего, она действительно кружит вокруг как будто пес, она несет смерть, она… она и есть смерть, а кому же будет приятно, когда смерть всегда где-то рядом за плечом?

Звонок телефона отвлек ее от мрачных мыслей.

-Алло?

-…ключение. Документы готовы, доктор Киттон,- раздался из трубки голос медсестры.- Можно начинать.

Джонс и моргнуть не успела, как офис заволокла тьма и она оказалась в палате больницы. Узкая койка, белые почти бескровные тонкие руки поверх одеяла, трубка аппарата искусственного жизнеобеспечения в глотке, датчики на кончиках пальцев, мониторы, показывающие низкое давление и замедленное сердцебиение – она уходит, если что еще и живет в этой бесполезной скорлупе, то только мозг и сердце. Легкие отказали, почки не работают, никакая операция не поможет поставить это тело на ноги… в буквальном смысле слова, к сожалению.

-Не понимаю,- Киттон наклонился над телом,- я не понимаю этого – еще позавчера все было в порядке, она шла на поправку, а вчера все органы начали умирать.

-Наверное, она все-таки слышала сообщение про рок-бар в новостях,- предположила медсестра.- Владелица бара была ее подругой.

-Вы думаете, она теперь полностью потеряла волю к жизни?- прищурился Киттон.

-Если откровенно, сэр,- смутилась медсестра,- то не думаю, что пациентка вообще стремилась к жизни. Простите, сэр.

-Но я уже практически разбудил эту Белоснежку!- поморщился Киттон.

-Чушь собачья!- вдруг резко воскликнул знакомый голос Хорса, вставшего в дверях.- Вы никогда не желали оживить ее и дать девочке жить! Вы, доктор Киттон, хотели замучить ее наркотиками, проткнуть иголками и подвесить на ниточки как марионетку, глядя, как она будет корчиться от боли. Я хотел дать ей покой, если и выводить из комы, то милосердно, постепенно, но Вы решили играть бога и…

-Джонс!- позвал голос из другой реальности. Саманта в последний раз взглянула на тело, лежащее на койке – она еще жива, у нее еще есть время все исправить, пока она жива.- Джонс!- прогремел снова голос Ханта. Она вздрогнула и выронила трубку, в которой раздавался писк приборов.

-Что?- обернулась она на мужчину, стоявшего в дверном проеме кабинета и пристально смотревшего на нее.- Что-то случилось?

-Да, ты нужна мне немедленно,- он кивнул внутрь кабинета.

-Доброго пути, Саманта,- раздался в трубке голос Хорса.

-Положи чертову трубку и иди сюда,- поторопил Хант, заметно нервничая.

Саманта подчинилась.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь кабинета, Хант прошел за стол и сел, перебросив ей папку.

-ИРА снова из кожи вон лезут, только бы хоть как-то привлечь к себе внимание,- сообщил он.- Месяц назад, как раз тогда, когда ты в который раз сбежала, они решили погонять нас по городу, чтобы устроить нам разминку. Почта, мэрия, железнодорожный вокзал, парки, университет – как нам сообщали, где-то там заложена взрывчатка.

-Бомб не было?- Саманта без лишних слов приступила к изучению сведений.

-Нет. И что показательно, ублюдки гоняли нас как чертовых бабочек из одного конца города в другой как на матче,- Хант ударил по столу.- Знаешь, я люблю футбол, но не люблю, когда меня используют как футбольный мяч, пиная из стороны в сторону.

-И почему ты решил мне это показать? – не поняла Джонс, положив папку.- Бомб не нашли, уверена, что зачинщиков ты уже арестовал…

-Пробовал,- кивнул он.- Разнес почти весь их центр, засадил каждого ирландского говнюка за решетку, а толку это не принесло. Мы неделю принимали сообщения о заложенных бомбах – они не постеснялись загнать нас даже на кладбище,- Саманта приподняла брови.- Я подумал о том же – что можно взрывать на кладбище? Но знаешь, мне как-то спокойнее для нервов и желудка, когда усопшие лежат в земле, а не летают над головами,- Джонс округлила глаза, но Хант продолжил.- Так вот, мы прочесывали все объекты, но никаких бомб не обнаружили. Больше того, я арестовывал всех ирландских свиней, а они как будто множились на глазах. Только возьму одного, а их уже двое, только пну второго, а их еще больше.

-Ну, Ирландия, как ты понимаешь, страна довольно большая,- напомнила Саманта.- Они прибывают к нам в поисках работы и новой жизни, новых возможностей для себя и своих детей. Большинство никакого отношения к терактам не имеют, они только хотят жить как цивилизованные люди.

-Они отбирают работу у наших сограждан, Джонси!- повысил голос Хант.- Я за то, чтобы каждый сверчок сидел за своей печкой, а не лез на чужую.

-Хорошо, ладно,- Джонс уже поняла, что конструктивного разговора не получится – Хант терпеть не мог все, что не укладывалось в его четкие определения правильности мира.- И что вдруг тебя снова напрягло? Они что-то натворили на этой неделе, пока меня не было?

-Нет,- Хант медленно покачал головой,- но тем не менее, дело до сих пор не закрыто, а они продолжают прибывать.

-Предлагаешь мне разом взорвать их дома, общину и перерезать каждого ирландца на планете?- снова приподняла брови Саманта.

-Очень смешно,- кисло заметил Хант.- Нет, шампусик, хотя я был бы только за. Эта умная задница Тайлер тоже ничего не нашел, а я подумал, что раз ты вся такая умная и в твоей голове одни планы захвата мира, ты могла бы помочь распутать это дело и найти выблядков, что мешают спокойно спать не только мне и моим ребятам, но и горожанам.

-Э…- растерялась Саманта,- спасибо, конечно, что так высоко оценил мои знания, вот только я не умею залезать в голову людей и понятия не имею, как и что они думают.

-Залезать в голову ты как раз-то умеешь,- он поднялся, не глядя на нее. Джонс похолодела – он знает про Сэма? – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты копалась в головах, просто подумай и сообщи мне свои мысли – кто это может делать, для чего и почему.

-Деморализовать, это же очевидно,- она развела руками.- Выставить англичан и полицию в частности идиотами.

-Ублюдки,- согласился Хант.

-Возможно, что тогда ты арестовал или не тех, или тех, но у них оказались довольно умные последователи или умные и крайне расстроенные родственники,- продолжила Джонс.

-Короче, это дело надо закрыть,- он снова сел за стол и скрестил руки на груди.

-Я…- начала Джонс.- Я боюсь, что я не смогу тебе помочь, я должна сегодня уехать.

-Забудь,- перебил Хант.- Даже если эти жополицые ублюдки из ДК решат, что ты пойдешь под трибунал, я им тебя не отдам.

-Но они же уже решили, верно?- тихо спросила она.- Я это чувствую, что они уже определилис Сэмом сегодня покину этот отдел, и мы вернемся в Гайд, верно?

Хант отвернулся, старательно пряча глаза.

-Решение еще не принято,- ответил он.

-Брось, шеф, они уже давно все решили,- настояла Саманта.- Что бы там они ни говорили, но они уже все решили и наверняка прислали документы на перевод именно сегодня,- Хант промолчал, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Джонс.- Сэм не знает? Ты ему ничего не сказал?- поняла она.

-Слушай, детка,- Хант развернулся к ней,- я тут не просто так штаны протираю, я борюсь за каждого офицера в команде, я не могу потерять сразу двоих своих лучших детективов.

-Ты не потеряешь!- горячо возразила она.- Я хочу сказать, что…

-Нет, это Я хочу сказать, Саманта!- перебил он.- Это ты туда не хочешь, а Тайлер будет готов по потолку бегать от счастья…

-Нет же! – воскликнула она.- Господи, да с чего ты вообще решил, что Сэм – предатель? Ты доверяешь ему! Ты, черт дери, доверяешь ему даже больше, чем всем остальным, включая меня, тогда с чего ты решил, что он сбежит и все бросит?

-Потому что,- категорично заявил Хант, поднимаясь и нависая над столом.- Ты сама знаешь, это у него на лбу написано, это в его глазах, в каждом его жесте – одно лишь презрение к нам, мелким и недоразвитым, потому что в его обожаемом Гайде трава зеленее, небо синее, воздух чище и нет меня.

-С последним – в точку, - не стала отрицать Саманта,- но остальное неправда. Джин, мы здесь все заперты и скованы одной цепью, мы все решаем свои вопросы, пытаемся что-то изменить, поправить, подчистить. Да, Сэм не самый верный твой фанат, но он хоть и говорит, что терпеть тебя не может, тем не менее, любит тебя.

-Избави боже!- чуть не перекрестился Хант, падая обратно в кресло.- Тайлер – педик?

-Если ты считаешь его своим другом, а он – тебя, то вы педики? – изумилась Саманта.- Вы отлично дополняете друг друга, он учится у тебя, ты - у него, это же замечательно!

-А ты у кого?- вдруг спросил Хант.

-А я у всех, кто рядом,- теперь уже Саманта отвела глаза.

-Но раз уж все так радужно, куда тебя опять понесет? Если это не Гайд, тогда что? Я серьезно, Джонс, я не отпущу тебя, пока я сам этого не захочу.

Джонс вздохнула.

-Ты сказал, что не желаешь, чтобы я кружила рядом, ты фактически указал мне на дверь, что прикажешь мне еще думать?- тихо произнесла она.

-Ты как всегда слышишь то, что хочешь слышать, а не то, что есть на самом деле,- ответил Хант.- Детка, вся эта романтика, свидания, все прочее… это все усложняет, понимаешь? – она недоуменно обернулась к нему.

-Усложняет?

-Эти фрики из ДК наехали на меня, обвинили в том, что я превышаю свои служебные полномочия, что я развращаю подчиненных, что… короче, слыхала про сексуальные домогательства?

-Они наехали на тебя?!- опешила Саманта.- Но…

-А тебе добавили еще пункт плюс к тому, чего они там тебе припаяли,- закончил Хант.

-Документы на перевод есть?

Хант без лишний телодвижений запустил руку в ворох папок на столе и выудил листок, подав его девушке.

Все бы ничего, да вот только ни слова о переводе Саманта не увидела – перед ее глазами предстало заключение врача за подписью Киттона об отключении ее от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения. По сути, как бы это ни звучало, что перевод в Гайд, что эта бумага – это был смертный приговор в прямом смысле слова.


	122. Chapter 122

Ровные строчки слов диагноза, тесты на реакцию, пульс, давление, состояние внутренних органов вместо ожидаемого заключения по расследованию ее дела – все то, что и должно было быть, все правильно.

-Переживем этот день, а потом пойдем в паб,- услышала она.

-В паб? – она взглянула в лицо мужчины – снова нечитаемый взгляд, снова эта закрытость, скрытность.- Ты хочешь в паб?

-А ты не хочешь?

Она отвела глаза. Она в паб? В паб, туда, куда он приводит копов, а потом смотрит на то, как они исчезают за дверями с мутным белесым свечением внутри и снова остается один?

-Нет,- она качнула головой.- Я не пойду в паб. Мне там не место, шеф.

-Тогда чего ты хочешь?

-Не знаю,- глубоко вздохнула она.- Мира во всем мире, чтобы дети не плакали, чтобы можно было гулять всю ночь и не бояться воров и убийц, чтобы все мужчины и думать забыли про насилие над слабыми, чтобы не было войн, чтобы все семьи были счастливы, а мужья и жены любили друг друга, чтобы… да много чего.

-Ты хочешь невозможного,- услышала она грустную констатацию.- Так не бывает, детка, это жизнь, а не сказка.

-Знаю. В сказках мужья не бьют жен, не бросают детей, не насилуют женщин, не сбивают машиной дочерей и не отравляют им жизни.

-В сказках добро всегда побеждает зло,- задумчиво произнес Хант.

-А потом зверски его убивает,- невесело усмехнулась Саманта.- Все верно,- она положила листок на папки.

-Ты не будешь прятаться, верно?- почему-то спросил Хант, вставая с кресла, обходя стол и опираясь на него.- Ты не будешь сбегать от ДК и драться за свою свободу, да?

-Не буду,- согласилась Саманта, глядя на него.- Я просто уйду – от них, от всего того, что они представляют… Кстати, кто они такие? Я хочу сказать… понимаешь, есть ситуация, когда ты все понимаешь, когда точно все знаешь, но почему-то никак не можешь вспомнить то самое слово, которое все характеризует. Оно буквально на кончике языка, то самое слово, но память как будто блокирует его, не дает ни произнести, ни вспомнить. Я знаю, что Ланкастер неплохой, хотя и странный малый, а Ламберт действительно тот еще выродок, мечтающий наложить лапу на все, что плохо лежит, как последний клептоман, но я не знаю, кто они. Они из одного учреждения, но совершенно разные.

-Они из разных отделов, но делают одно дело – кружат как коршуны над моей головой, ожидая, пока я упаду,- Хант присел на стол.- Они наблюдают за тем, что я делаю, что тут творится.

-Но кто они?

-Скотланд-Ярд, слышала о таком?

-Брось, ты же сам понимаешь, что это не то. То есть… это то, но… это не совсем то, это что-то еще, что-то большее, чем просто надсмотрщики и каратели.

-Странный вопрос,- почему-то напрягся Хант.- Они из Скотланд-Ярда, что тут еще может быть?

-Но почему тогда они кружат над тобой? Причем тут вообще ты? Копов мало или у них к тебе особая предвзятость?

-Потому что я шериф, я главный,- он пристально смотрел на девушку, почти не мигая.- Отдел Ламберта вечно ставит палки в колеса, отдел Ланкастера помогает… хотелось бы, вообще-то, в это верить. Как-то так, принцесса.

-Но почему именно тебе? Я понимаю, ты коп, ты старший инспектор, но ведь есть же и другие. Хочешь сказать, они направлены только на тебя?- Хант кивнул, не сводя с нее глаз.

Саманта взглянула на стол, на который мужчина опирался – в верхнем ящике лежит фотография молодого паренька, ОН главный здесь, во всем мире значение имеет только он, почему же тогда Хант говорит о себе так, как будто он – пуп земли?

-Джонс, ложись!- где-то в голове мелькнуло воспоминание – вот первый взрыв, она упала, все заволокло едким черным дымом и ярко-оранжевым пламенем, но через пламя, через этот дым к ней идет человек – она знает его, она ждет его, он ее шеф, но он почему-то непохож на Ханта, он тоньше, чуть ниже ростом… почему он идет к ней… так? Обычно его шаги неслышны, движения бесшумны – он мер… не живой, он Хранитель, но не сейчас. Сейчас он во плоти, сейчас он взволнован… Джин показывает свои эмоции не буквально, а лишь образами. Миг – он начинает меняться, но видение тут же пропадает.

-Так сложно это принять?- Хант все еще не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда.- О чем задумалась?

-Ни о чем,- Саманта никак не могла отвести глаз от стола – там лежит фотография. Хант должен знать, кто ее друг, кто этот молодой парень, Хранитель. Почему тогда он не хочет об этом говорить? – Так значит, ты против развития отношений?- она встряхнулась.

-Отношений? – он приподнял брови.- Детка, я твой старший офицер, я твой шеф и я очень хочу, чтобы ты уяснила себе раз и навсегда – у меня всегда на первом месте будет работа…- Саманта взглянула на кружку на полке с кубками – он наверняка здесь уже несколько часов, он не спал, - … потом машина…- она перевела взгляд на бритву, оставленную на столе. Почему он здесь так рано? И рубашка… да господи же боже! Он же переменил рубашку уже здесь, в кабинете! Это же та самая белая рубашка из ящика его стола! Что с ним происходит? - …а потом уже цыпочки. Что? У меня что-то на рубашке? – он заметил ее пристальный взгляд на свою грудь и осмотрел себя.

-Ты поздно уходишь,- начала Саманта,- рано приходишь, здесь есть бритва, кружка – уверена, что она теплая, то есть успела остыть, но ты здесь уже пару часов, если не больше, верно?- Хант нахмурился, исподлобья глядя на нее, поджав губы.- Здесь есть почти все, что тебе нужно, работа стала частью твоей жизни, она практически заменила тебе дом.

-Я коп, у меня полно работы, если не заметила,- напряженно ответил Хант.

-Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет, - Джонс подняла руки.- Да, работа, да, завалы, но ведь всю неделю почти ничего не произошло – я знаю, тогда почему ты здесь так рано? Почему не дома? Ты выглядишь уставшим, Джин…

-Уже Джин, а не шеф?- иронично переспросил он.- Я уже сказал тебе, соблюдай дистанцию, Саманта, - предупредил он, ткнув в нее пальцем.- Не усложняй себе жизнь.

-Да наплевать мне на мою жизнь!- воскликнула она.- Что с тобой? – она сделала шаг к нему.- Джин, что происходит с тобой? Что вообще происходит? Я же знала, что ты… - она запнулась,- я знала, кто ты, я это знала, почему тогда я забыла? Что я забыла? Как ты связан с моим другом?

-Что знала? С каким еще другом? – он нахмурился еще больше.- С каких это пор ты забыла, кто я?

-После первого взрыва,- честно призналась она.- Я видела тебя… его… я даже не знаю, кого именно я видела, но там были вы оба.

-Кто? Я и Тайлер?

-Нет, ты и он,- она ткнула пальцем в стол.

-Я и стол?

-Нет же! – Джонс подошла к нему еще ближе и взяла его за руку – он не стал вырываться и возражать.- Я же помнила, я это видела,- забормотала она.- Это неправильно, все это – так не должно быть, человек не может справляться со всем один, не должен быть одинок настолько, чтобы превратить весь мир в работу и ничего не оставить для себя.

-Ты заговариваешься,- Хант высвободил свою руку, осторожно отодвинул от себя девушку и встал. – Я не одинок. Я не бываю одинок.

Она не дослушала, положив свою ладонь ему на грудь, на сердце, ощущая под пальцами учащенное сердцебиение, однако же он довольно жестко схватил ее запястье и отстранился.

-Не усложняй и без того сложную ситуацию, - снова предупредил он.- Я не могу допустить, чтобы она вышла из-под контроля.

-Она уже вышла,- тихо ответила Саманта.- Джин, почему ты это делаешь? Почему отталкиваешь меня? Что я делаю неправильно?

Он отвернулся.

-Дело не в тебе, принцесса,- так же тихо ответил он.- Дело в том, что я не могу себе позволить… всего этого, не могу начать сомневаться в себе, в том, что делаю, в работе. Все эти эмоции… они мешают сосредоточиться на работе, все это отвлекает.

Саманта вдруг вспомнила, как увидела в больнице Салфорда, куда вся команда попала с пищевым отравлением, как Крис прильнул к шефу. Это было похоже на то, как сын ищет защиты у отца. Хант его тогда обнял таким жестом, как будто действительно на какое-то время стал ему и отцом, и старшим братом, и…

-В больнице, помнишь, в Салфорде, когда мы все отравились и галлюцинировали,- начала она,- я случайно заметила, как ты обнимал Криса. Им тогда здорово досталось, а ты зашел к ним и Крис тебя обнял.

Хант повернулся, непонимающе глядя на нее и ожидая колкостей.

-Я не из тех, что разводят сопли с парнями,- на всякий случай пояснил он.

-Нет-нет,- мягко прервала Саманта.- Я не об этом. Знаешь, эти люди… они относятся к тебе по-особому, они тебя любят. Я знаю, Крис не стал бы лезть обниматься к тебе – он слишком тебя уважает, но в тот момент… тогда все было по-другому, как будто ты стал для него сразу всем.

-Я и есть все для них,- почему-то очень грустно ответил мужчина.- Я им роднее отца и матери, ближе братьев и дядюшек, я их начальник, царь и бог, так что это нормально, если мои люди могут прийти ко мне за помощью.

-А к кому можешь прийти ты? – едва слышно прошептала Саманта. Он не ответил. – А почему тогда такого отношения нет у тебя и Сэма? Ты же видишь, что ему плохо, почему тогда тоже так же не обнимешь, не похлопаешь по плечу и не успокоишь?

-Я мужик, я не развожу сопли, детка,- насупился Хант.- Ко мне можно прийти с просьбой о помощи, но я как-то не горю желанием становиться жилеткой для слез.

-Но они приходят к тебе и ты не отказываешь им во внимании, верно?

-Я стараюсь быть хорошим начальником, шампусик, и я стараюсь заботиться о своих людях.

-У тебя все великолепно получается, но…

-Но?

Очень захотелось сказать, что он действительно самый лучший шеф в мире. В самом деле, кто бы еще стал так трогательно защищать своих людей? Кто стал бы подтирать им сопли и слезы, когда им больно и плохо? Кто не сказал бы ни слова, если бы они плакали и просили бы только капельку его внимания, а только бы обнял их? Конечно, Джин Хант – скала, крутой ковбой, великолепный коп и мужчина, мужественнее которого только Гэри Купер в той своей звездной роли, но за всем этим как за броней таится обычный человек, очень добрый, очень хороший, который по непонятной причине страшно не хочет таковым казаться.

-Что?- повторил Хант.- Ты смотришь как щенок, который хочет, чтобы его почесали за ушком.

Саманта отвела глаза. Щенок, значит…

-Джонс, чего ты от меня хочешь?- глубоко вздохнул Хант.- Я так не могу больше, ты мне всю душу выматываешь.

«Обними меня!» - захотелось ей закричать.- «Обними меня как Криса, как любого другого человека! Я тоже хочу заботы, внимания, сочувствия, да чего угодно, лишь бы от тебя!»

-Я бы хотела видеть тебя тем, каким увидела однажды в лондонском номере отеля. Простого, естественного, без всей этой бравады, настоящего тебя,- сказала она.- От тебя я ничего не хочу, просто будь собой – этого достаточно. И… прости, я не буду больше выматывать тебя,- добавила она тише.- Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

-Что касается отеля…- Саманта отметила редкое явление смущения неприручаемого манчестерского льва – сначала порозовела шея мужчины, потом в нежно-розовый цвет окрасились уши и щеки,- в общем… я тогда не был готов ко всему этому, ты поймала меня врасплох. Этого не повторится,- сказал он уже увереннее.

Где-то хлопнула дверь, офис начал наполняться людьми – боже, как летит время!

-Думаю, тебе лучше спрятаться,- проговорил Хант, мгновенно возвращаясь к привычному облику грозного хищника.

-Не буду я…

-Тихо!- Хант вмиг оказался рядом и открыл двери своего кабинета, выходя в офис.- Так, команда, внимание! – он хлопнул в ладоши, призывая людей замолчать.- Сегодня будет тяжелый день, а когда явятся эти упыри из ДК, он станет еще тяжелее, так что присматривайте друг за другом и будьте друг для друга якорем. Это ясно?

-Да, шеф!- раздался нестройный хор голосов.

-Отлично,- Хант выхватил цепким взглядом фигуру Тайлера из общей массы людей.- Сэм, зайди ко мне в кабинет.

Сэм не успел и шага сделать, как двери офиса распахнулись, впуская внутрь четверых мужчин.

-О, большая удача застать всю команду в сборе!- довольно произнес Ламберт, впившись глазами в Саманту.- Инспектор Хант, надеюсь, Вы уже сказали своей подчиненной про ее арест?

-У меня большое подозрение, что детектив Тайлер-Джонс и без всяких бумажек знает, что с ней будет,- равнодушно сообщил Ланкастер, чистя ногти.

-Совершенно верно, сэр,- соблаговолила ответить Джонс.

-Меня и мое начальство это не волнует,- перебил Ламберт.- Вы арестованы, мисс Тайлер-Джонс…

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- поправил Хант.

-Справедливое замечание, инспектор,- снова влез Ланкастер.- Все-таки, Саманта – офицер полиции, пока она не сдала жетон, неправда ли, мэм?

Джонс чуть нахмурилась – откуда он мог знать ее намерения и мысли? – но возражать не стала.

-Именно.

-Тогда она его никогда не сдаст,- кивнул Хант, выйдя чуть вперед.- Это еще что за бабуины?- он перевел взгляд на двоих громил, подобострастно застывших за спинами людей из ДК. Ланкастер заметно поморщился, но промолчал, зато Ламберт молчать не стал.

-Охрана, которая арестует и препроводит детектива Тайлер-Джонс под суд в Гайд,- гаденько ухмыльнулся он.

-Мой коллега забыл упомянуть про детектива Тайлера,- все так же спокойно напомнил Ланкастер.- Вы ведь пойдете в Гайд, Сэм?- поднял он глаза на Тайлера.- Без Вас даже обвинение развалится – некому будет давать показания.

Двое громил подошли к девушке и обступили ее с двух сторон.

-Детектив Тайлер, Вы хотели вернуться домой, не так ли?- нажал Ламберт.- Вы подавали прошение о переводе в Гайд, не упустите же этот момент.

Саманта взглянула на друга – тот отвел глаза.

-Я хочу домой,- наконец выдохнул он, облизнув губы, - но я не буду давать никаких показаний против коллеги.

-Отлично,- чуть более воодушевленно произнес Ланкастер, все так же чистя ногти и не обращая ни на кого внимания.

-И Вы не захотите проститься с подругой и коллегой?- не поверил ушам Ламберт.

-По-моему, мой офицер уже сказал, что думает про всю эту пародию на правосудие,- жестко ответил Хант.- И отпустите моего детектива!

-По-моему, это он Вам,- кивнул коллеге Ланкастер.

-Это очень большая ошибка, мистер Тайлер,- зашипел Ламберт.- Эта женщина убийца, она должна предстать перед судом, она должна заплатить за кровь своих жертв.

Ланкастер оторвался от чистки ногтей и поднял на девушку глаза.

-Не думаю, признаться, что сегодня кто-то умрет,- он пожал плечами.- В конце концов, всегда есть отсрочка исполнения приговора.

-Какая еще отсрочка?!- яростно зашипел Ламберт на коллегу.- Мое начальство требует немедленно арестовать детектива Тайлер-Джонс и…

-А мое тем временем сообщило,- прервал Ланкастер,- что арест назначен на пятницу.

В офисе повисла тишина.

-Ну и что?- не понял Ламберт.

-А то, что пятница только началась,- немедленно встрял Хант.- Если детективу Тайлер-Джонс и суждено нас покинуть, то только через мой остывший труп или под конец дня – ни секундой раньше, или я запру ее в своем кабинете и буду отстреливаться.

Красивое лицо Ламберта пошло пятнами гнева, а Ланкастер приподнял обе брови.

-Отлично,- еще бы немного, и он хлопнул бы в ладоши.- Видите, - обратился он к коллеге,- я говорил, что это не просто связь.

-Вижу,- процедил сквозь зубы тот.- Тем не менее, детективу Тайлер-Джонс запрещается покидать управление полиции до конца рабочего дня, в противном же слу…

-Позвольте!- перебил Хант, осмелев окончательно.- Детка – коп и черта с два она будет сидеть тут, если не приведи бог что случится.

-Шеф, звонок!- влетела Доббс.- О, простите, джентльмены,- кивнула она обоим инспекторам и двум громилам. Ланкастер скроил заинтересованную мину, скользнув по фигуре женщины взглядом.- Женский голос сообщил о заложенном взрывном устройстве на Оксфорд роуд, но было очень плохо слышно, я смогла опознать лишь слово «Манчестерский» и звуки «ус».

-Манчестерский университет Виктории и Научно-технологический институт Манчестерского университета?- спросил Сэм.- Шеф, нужно ехать, разбираться придется на месте.

-Выезжаем, девочки!- Хант хлопнул в ладоши, плечом оттолкнув одного из громил и обхватывая Джонс за талию.- Не возражаете, господа? Нам тут работать пора.

-Не возражаю,- быстро ответил Ланкастер, подмигнув Саманте.

-Это грубое нарушение…- снова завел пластинку Ламберт.

-Да заткнитесь Вы, господа ради,- шепотом оборвал Ланкастер коллегу.- Доброго пути, леди,- пожелал он Джонс с легким кивком.

-Э…- Саманта даже не успела ничего ответить – Хант протащил ее в двери, увлекая за собой.

-Что Вы себе позволя...- снова зашипел Ламберт, окончательно выходя из себя и едва не топая ногами от досады.

-Причем тут я, если они так решили?- развел руками Ланкастер, оглядывая Филлис, когда команда в полном составе вылетела за двери, оставляя офис пустым.- Скажите, дорогая, а что Вы делаете сегодня вечером?

-Мне показалось или Ланкастер нам подыгрывал?- удивилась Джонс в лифте.

-Он неплохой, если учесть, что он хотел арестовать тебя, да?- ответил Сэм.

-Спасибо, что помог,- Саманта нашла его пальцы и сжала в ладони. Он молча ответил на рукопожатие, погладив большим пальцем ее руку.

-Успею вернуться,- ответил он.

-Принцесса, заявляю при свидетеле,- сообщил Хант,- что ты бросишь меня только тогда, когда я решу, что ты меня бросишь, потому что мы команда вооруженных ублюдков, а мне нужна самая крутая из боевых цып. Это ясно?

-Ясно, шеф,- Саманта уже была готова сказать ему, что ей, конечно, хоть и безмерно приятно, что друг ее понял, не бросил, что шеф поддержал и защитил, но сегодня ее последний день среди копов, ей нужно уехать из города и возможно уже никогда не вернуться – кто знает, как отреагирует время и пространство на вопиющее нарушение всех законов. – Но только мне нужно…

-Лично мне нужно, - перебил ее Хант,- чтобы вся моя команда была со мной рядом, включая и тебя.

-Шеф, мне нужно сказать, что…- лифт уже открыл двери и люди высыпали наружу. – Шеф, Джин, постой на минутку!- она успела ухватить мужчину за рукав.- Джин, мне действительно придется сегодня уехать и я не знаю, смогу ли я вернуться.

-Детка, ты никуда не уедешь без меня,- ответил Хант, глядя на нее.- Ты вообще никуда не поедешь без меня,- он вдруг обхватил ее руку своей.- Ты нужна мне, Саманта.

Она не смогла возразить – Хант редко кого-то просил так… еще реже он просил ее. Даже когда дела были фантастически плохи, он обратился за помощью к Сэму, а не к ней, так что такой жест и такие слова значили очень много и дорогого стоили.

-Я помогу,- пообещала она, зная, что выполнит обещание, но потом все равно сбежит, едва все закончится. У нее нет ни времени задерживаться, ни теперь уже возможностей.

-Оцепить здание! Вывести всех! Шевелитесь, сонные онанисты!- орал Хант. Университет – громадное учебное заведение, набитое учащимися как кильками в бочке, требовало немедленного освобождения от людей, вот только быстро никак не выходило. Началась паника, ученики выбегали на улицу как могли быстро, но тем не менее времени на то, чтобы здание опустело, понадобилось около двадцати драгоценных минут.

Часы показывали десять утра, а Джонс уже нервничала – на ферме ее уже ждет жертва, только сегодня, завтра уже будет поздно… Нужно два часа форы, это максимум, что она может себе позволить – все должно закончиться не в полночь, как бы хотелось, а лучше бы пораньше.

-Шеф, все готово!- позвал Рей.- Заходим?

Патрульные оцепили здание, отгоняя зевак на безопасное расстояние, команда пулей влетела внутрь, но Джонс осталась на месте, задрав голову и глядя на шпили. Логично предположить, что если и есть бомба, то в месте массового скопления, что подразумевает университет, а возможно, что просто один из студентов не захотел слушать лекции или отвечать домашнее задание и попытался сорвать таким образом занятия, что тоже вполне себе укладывается в версию о несуществующем взрывном устройстве.

Откуда-то Саманта знала, что бомба действительно есть, не одна, а с десяток, если даже не больше, вот только не была уверена о месте заложения. Что-то не вязалось в этой стройной цепочке – по словам Филлис звонила женщина, связь была плохой, но одно слово она расслышала точно – «Манчестерский». Но это могла быть и больница – госпиталь. Те самые «ус»» могли быть «ос».

Джонс сделала шаг в двери и почти нос к носу столкнулась с…

-Ты же не думала, что все будет так просто, верно?- произнесла женщина, ловко перехватывая Саманту и втыкая в нее иглу шприца.- Не все ответы получены,- прошептала женщина,- не все препятствия пройдены,- она отпустила девушку и засмеялась.- Думала, что тебя отпустят, певчая птичка?

Джонс не успела даже вскрикнуть, оттолкнуть или ударить женщину – ее повело куда-то, разум затуманился, перед глазами вспыхнули и закружились мириады звезд, и откуда-то зазвучала мелодия.

-Ну, конечно же!- прошептала Саманта, когда туман в голове прошел и она уверенно встала на ноги.- Я должна была сразу догадаться. Слава богу, что это не Спирс или Шер.

К ней навстречу из звездного кружева вышел высокий мужчина в черном причудливом костюме, в длинном до пола черном плаще с высоким воротником и в маске, закрывающей лицо.

-As such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes…- запел где-то в вышине Боуи.

Мужчина подошел к Саманте и подал ей руку, затянутую в черные кожаные перчатки для вождения – довольно странный аксессуар для столь необычного костюма. Джонс едва успела осмотреться – вокруг ни души, только бескрайнее звездное небо над головой и под ногами, как будто пара была в космосе, музыка из старого фильма, партнер, который почему-то смутно знаком… особенно эти значки на плечах – 6620. Это Джин? Это ее друг-коп?

-There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart…- продолжил Боуи, когда кавалер уверенно обнял ее за талию и закружил в танце, не отрываясь глядя на нее.

Нет, все здорово: песня, белоснежное пышное платье как у невесты, Хант, который как-то подозрительно выглядит, хотя и как всегда роскошно, но этот способ объяснения в любви посреди звезд как-то странноват, хоть и логичен, подумала Саманта. Хант не хотел бы отпускать ее – он это уже и сам сказал, так что все логично – Боуи пел Сэму про жизнь на Марсе, Боуи пел Алекс о Прахе к праху, Боуи поет Джонс о любви – она и сама мечтала бы остаться с человеком, к которому привязалась всей душой. В этом ее никак нежданный старый враг оказалась права. Но у нее есть цель, нет времени и хотя сердце поет от счастья, разум говорит о том, что все это неправильно, у ее истории нет и быть не может счастливого конца.

-As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling in love…- мягко закончил певец, и мужчина перед девушкой наклонился к ее губам.

Когда-то давно она смотрела красивую сказку про девушку – мечтательницу и ветреную особу, играющую в героиню и попавшую в лабиринт короля гоблинов, влюбленного в нее. Джонс поняла, что она и есть девушка – мечтательница, ищущая выход из лабиринта, что она тоже отравлена и галлюцинирует, как тогда героиня в фильме. Но тогда все было по-другому, тогда король гоблинов действительно хотел бы быть со своей юной возлюбленной, а Хант ясно дал понять, чтобы Джонс и думать забыла про всякую ерунду, потому что нельзя, потому что не место, не время, это все неправильно и, возможно даже, что и та ночь в Лондоне была чудовищной ошибкой, ведь она же сама сказала ему, что это ничего не меняет, что никому и ничего говорить не стоит, что…

-У тебя нет надо мной власти,- прошептала она в манящие и такие привлекательные губы мужчины. Он отстранился, пристально на нее глядя – не в ярости, а скорее печально.- Прости,- вокруг не было ничего, что можно было бы разбить или чем можно было бы устроить погром и проснуться в реальном мире, но даже посреди бескрайнего звездного простора у нее была сила, применять которую ей запретили. Однако же, липкая жадная черная тьма была ее частью, ее силой, ее властью, так что пусть Китс подавится со своими прихвостнями – как бы они не соблазняли ее заманчивыми картинами, она не отступит и завершит задуманное.

Тьма выросла из ниоткуда, мгновенно проглотив звезды и мужчину…

Джонс резко открыла глаза и села. Когда она успела упасть?

Было холодно, она почему-то лежала посреди кучи камней, глядя в небо… почему-то темное. Она проспала до вечера?

-Что за?..- Саманта вскочила – странно, но голова не болит, сознание ясное, но что вообще происходит вокруг? Что это за место? Почему уже темно?

-…порядке?- ожила рация рядом. Девушка от неожиданности вздрогнула. Рация? Откуда здесь рация? Она подняла оплавленный кусок, мало напоминающий прибор и прислушалась.- Альфа 1, вы меня слышите?- повторил голос.

-Филлис?- удивилась Саманта.- Филлис, что произошло? Филлис, ты меня слышишь?

-Слышу, База, не вопи,- раздался голос Ханта.- Соблюдай тишину в эфире.

-Шеф!- вскрикнула Саманта.- Шеф, что произошло? Что случилось? Шеф!

Она вскочила и съехала по камням вниз к своему байку, стоявшему посреди…

-Господи боже,- убито ахнула Джонс, оглядевшись – это была Оксфорд роуд, улица, где команда искала бомбу, но все изменилось – все не могло ТАК измениться за пару минут, что она пробыла под звездами: здание университета… эти камни… половина корпуса была разрушена взрывом – Джонс оказалась как раз в эпицентре взрыва, уцелев вообще непонятно каким образом, да еще и рядом с покореженной, но все-таки рабочей рацией. Это ж сколько прошло времени, если тут одни руины, а вокруг ни души?

И хуже всего, что то ощущение опасности не прошло - бомба все еще есть и она не здесь. И почему уцелел ее байк, когда его по идее должно было размазать ударной волной? И почему он так и стоит там, где Саманта его оставила? И откуда взялась красная телефонная будка – целехонькая и на вид вроде бы даже новая?

Отшвырнув рацию, Саманта подошла к байку – в самом деле ни единой царапины, а будка действительно новая, хоть и без проводов. Джонс заглянула внутрь – телефонного аппарата внутри будки, почему-то оказавшейся внутри больше, чем снаружи, почему-то не было, зато вместо него был небольшой плоский экран плазменного телевизора – такой был у нее дома на кухне в… в Гайде. Что-то изменило течение не только времени, но и пространства. Что там Доктор Кто говорил про рвущуюся ткань реальности?

Саманта провела рукой по боковой панели и экран засветился.

-Сэм?!- ахнула она.- Что за?..

Странно, но мужчина в экране как будто услышал ее. Он потянулся куда-то вниз и поднял трубку, приложив ее к уху.

-Саманта?- недоверчиво спросил он.

-Брось, Сэм,- раздался голос сбоку.- Ее больше нет.

-Что?- испугалась Саманта.- То есть как это меня нет? Вы что там делаете? Вы где вообще? – заорала она.- Что тут творится?

В экране появилось изображение второго – Хант был одет в черный деловой костюм, черную же рубашку и галстук… она уже видела этот галстук в будущем, когда он был с Алекс, когда провожал ее в паб… и черное же пальто.

-Джонс?- его глаза расширились?- Филлис, если это шутки, ты зна…

-Шеф, что происходит?- растерялась Саманта – Сэм выглядел как-то не так, шеф выглядел еще страннее, они были как будто другими.- Куда вы все подевались? Что это еще за шутки?

Оба мужчины озадаченно переглянулись и наконец Сэм вырвал трубку рации и сделал звук погромче.

-Сэмми?!

-Нет, блин, ангел Господень!- разозлилась она.- Вы где? Что с университетом? Где все люди? Я что, попала в параллельную вселенную ради разнообразия или умерла и попала в ад?

-Ты умерла,- ответил Сэм с каменным лицом.- Мы думали, что ты умерла, Саманта.

-Можем приступать к отключению,- раздался бесплотный голос Киттона.

-Нет, я еще умираю, спасибо,- ответила Саманта.- Сэм, что еще за шутки? Я только вошла, как тут на меня напала эта сучка со шприцом, вколола мне какую-то дрянь, а потом я очнулась посреди руин того, что было университетом! Если что, такого в истории Манчестера никогда не было!

-Стой около университета,- коротко приказал Хант.- Мы выезжаем.

-Но как же слежка?- Сэм развел руками.- Шеф, это же Дьюи!

-К черту Дьюи!- совершенно спокойно и в то же время яростно ответил Хант, заводя мотор.- Детка, если это все-таки ты, оставайся на месте.

-Я,- совершенно сбито с толку ответила Джонс.- Пока едете, расскажите, что, черт возьми, произошло? Что случилось? Это не параллельный мир?

-Сэмми, это все тот же мир,- ответил Сэм – изображение дрожало – машина летела со скоростью пули.- Мир тот же, только тут действительно какой-то ад. Университет был заминирован – все взлетело на воздух как конфетти, мы и подрывники ничего не успели сделать. Мы думали, что ты снова сбежала, ну знаешь, ты это часто делала,- его голос стал тише, надломившись.- Потом, при разгребании завалов, мы обнаружили только твой кошелек,- Саманта похлопала себя по карманам пальто – в самом деле, кошелька не оказалось,- а потом и искореженный байк.

-Байк? Мой байк? – повторила она, выглянув наружу.- Сэм, что за ерунда? Мой байк стоит около телефонной будки, целенький, ни царапины.

-То есть…- Сэм нахмурился сильнее.- Что ты имеешь в виду? Около какой еще будки? Ты же Саманта, верно? Саманта Тайлер-Джонс или это чья-то глупая шутка?

-Не шутка!- испугалась она.- Сэм, ради бога, я знаю, что это прозвучит странно, но я только зашла, как Лиза…

-Лиза?- спросил Хант.

-Лиза, та сучка, что чуть не утопила нас в дерьме, помнишь? Лиза Синклер. Клянусь, шеф, это была она. Она что-то ввела мне, я отключилась, а очнулась – богом клянусь, что через пару минут! – посреди руин.

Сэм на экране пожал плечами, глядя в сторону, где сидел Хант, которого пока не было видно.

-Это действительно Джонс,- сообщил он.

-Разумеется, это я!- вскрикнула девушка.- Я что, опять проспала где-то около недели или месяца? Сэм, мне до смерти…- мужчина на экране вздрогнул и побелел,- Прости,- повинилась она, поняв, что произошло нечто похуже сна и Боуи.- Сэм, мне срочно нужно выезжать из города, у меня нет времени, я должна найти одного человека и пристрелить его, иначе мир действительно превратится в ад.

-После того, как Шер развелась с Сонни Боно, двукратного покушения на Джералда Форда и такой безработицы, что даже ирландцам хреново, мир еще может во что-то превратиться?- раздался голос Ханта.

-Но это же было…- Саманта облилась холодным потом.- Это же было в 1975 году!

-Сегодня 5 ноября 1975 года, Сэмми,- произнес Сэм.- Ночь Костров, помнишь? Мы уже год живем как в аду.

Джонс ахнула и едва не села от такого. Год! Она пропустила последний шанс все исправить! Вот, что имела в виду Лиза! Вот, чего она добивалась этим… этими видениями… или что там вообще это было?

-Они поженятся 7 ноября, у меня есть последний шанс – он будет на ферме как раз сегодня,- забормотала она.- Сэм, шеф, я не могу больше ждать, мне нужно немедленно уезжать, но я хочу сказать, что та бомба, она должна была быть не здесь, она до сих пор не здесь!

-Детка, какая еще бомба? – нетерпеливо спросил Хант.

-Бомба, шеф, университет не был местом взрыва… то есть… я понятия не имею, что случилось, но та бомба по-прежнему тикает. Шеф, Филлис тогда не расслышала слово – не «ус», а «уз», это был музей, Манчестерский музей, бомба там, она до сих пор там, я знаю, я чувствую! Я думала, их много, но она там одна.

-В музее? Зачем взрывать музей?- нахмурился Сэм.

-Сэм, я не могу долго говорить, я все узнаю потом сама, но я должна ехать по делу, по очень важному делу,- она открыла дверь будки.

-Джонс, не смей снова сбегать!- раздался рык и монитор показал решительное лицо Ханта, смотревшее прямо на нее, как будто бы перед ним была камера, и он мог видеть собеседника.- Не смей снова сбегать или богом клянусь, я тебя из-под земли достану и прикую к батарее!

-Шеф… Джин, ты не понимаешь…- начала она, но запнулась. Нет, это она не понимала. Она не понимала того, что пережил он, что они все пережили: она пропала на год – без следов, вдобавок они неизвестно почему нашли искореженный байк… должно быть, какая-то ошибка… а потом они ее оплакали, похоронили пустой гроб, потому что даже не нашли ее тела – нечего было находить. И был некролог, написанный Джеки Куин, и потом вырезка из газеты на шкафу в кабинете Ханта, ее фото в черной рамке на снимке, минута молчания в пабе, боль, страх, одиночество, алкоголь, снова алкоголь и еще, и опять… Пара минут под звездами оказалась годом здесь – о, жестокая ирония судьбы! Время сошло с ума, а в Гайде она по-прежнему жива, там не прошло и минуты, врачи еще не отключили ее, она жива… а между тем, у нее нет больше шанса на ошибку – сегодня действительно последний день, когда она может изменить мир и все исправить. В пятницу ее мать выйдет замуж, потом забеременеет, тогда уже точно ничего не изменишь. Она больше не имеет права на ошибку или этот ад никогда не кончится. Нужно уезжать сейчас, пусть даже все бросить, ничего не поняв, но нужно ехать немедленно, завершить дело, убить ублюдка и спасти людей, если есть еще что спасать.

Она смотрела на решительное лицо Ханта со сведенными бровями, и вдруг увидела то, что случилось: бегущие люди, взрыв такой силы, что взрывной волной вынесло стекла домов за три квартала позади, поиски ее тела, куски чего-то металлического – это приняли за останки байка, разлетевшиеся купюры и клочок кожи от ее кошелька… Нетрудно было представить, что подумали спасатели и копы, увидев это. Она числилась в списке погибших, у нее были похороны и даже могила, усыпанная белыми розами – Саманта горько усмехнулась: еще живая в Гайде, она была среди мертвых здесь, даже не понимая, что произошло под звездами. Это было сделано с целью помешать ей воплотить в жизнь ее задумку. Лиза откуда-то знала ее мысли, она была послана с этой целью – помешать, сделать все, чтобы она не приехала тринадцатого в пятницу на ту ферму. Нет… нет-нет-нет, Лиза преследовала не эту цель, она хотела разрушить не ее жизнь, а мир, погруженный теперь в какой-то кошмар, которого в истории Великобритании не было. Университет стоял целехонький, его никто и никогда не взрывал – это немыслимо, но только не в мире фантастических возможностей, не в мире, которым правит ее друг – молоденький коп, не в мире грозного манчестерского льва Ханта. Игра велась куда тоньше, чем Джонс могла себе вообразить.

Саманта узнала, что подумал Сэм, едва осознал, что она – действительно она, живая, невредимая. Пришельцы! Ну конечно же, пришельцы! Ровно в этот же день в Америке в штате Аризона лесник Травис Уолтон ехал на грузовике на работу вместе с пятью своими товарищами. Неожиданно они увидели над макушками деревьев яркий свет. Уолтон не поддался испугу (когда он был маленьким, однажды за ним следовала летающая тарелка), он остановился и побежал по направлению к свету. Внезапно последовала вспышка света, Уолтон упал, а когда опомнившиеся товарищи подошли к месту происшествия, они не нашли ни Уолтона, ни каких-либо следов. Пять суток лесника будут искать всюду, его товарищей станут допрашивать в участке, шериф будет проверять их невероятные показания на детекторе лжи, но все укажет на то, что они говорят правду. На шестой день Уолтон появится в нескольких милях от места происшествия и расскажет, как потерял сознание, а потом обнаружил себя на летающей тарелке в окружении небольших человекоподобных существ с большими головами. Что с ним было в течение этого времени, он запомнит смутно, а потом так же внезапно окажется на дороге. Сэм это читал в Интернете, а Саманта просто как-то узнала из его головы, как будто прочитала мысли. Вот только в ее случае это были не НЛО, а что-то иное. Звезды были настоящими, Джин Хант был настоящим, хотя этот странный облик… он сам хотел задержать ее рядом с собой? Или же этого хотел Хранитель – молодой паренек-коп? Как вообще оказалось так, чтобы эти цифры с погон юноши оказались на плечах странного наряда Ханта? Что это вообще за игры и откуда все это взялось?

Но ведь Сэм и Джин год прожили бок о бок, Сэм никуда не ушел, ДК свернула поиски пропавшей Джонс, хотя… в воспоминаниях Сэма озадаченно выглядел только Ламберт, Ланкастер же, напротив, как будто был чрезвычайно доволен, хотя и видимо скорбел. Эти двое явно вели какую-то свою игру между собой, в которой Ламберт проиграл. Вот только что выиграл Ланкастер? Он оказался не таким хорошим, как Джонс о нем думала? Нет, он неплохой, он очень даже хороший. Она поняла, что он знал – не догадывался, а знал, что она жива, он знал, что с ней, что ее лишь задержали на время, но не убрали с пути, что она найдет способ вернуться, вернется и надерет всем задницы… и она вернулась. Ланкастер откуда-то это знал, он… ждал этого. Но откуда и как она сама может ТЕПЕРЬ знать, что думал ТОГДА этот человек? Откуда она знает мысли Сэма? Почему не знает мыслей Ханта? Впрочем, знать не нужно – она чувствует его, она чувствовала его и под звездами, и здесь, как будто они всегда были как-то незримо связаны.

-Джин, мне нужно уезжать немедленно, пока все не стало слишком сложно,- извинилась Саманта, глядя в глаза мужчины. Он не видит ее, а она… и эта будка из нереальности, и байк… - Там ферма, там жертва, я убью его, Джин, никакая Лиза, никакой Китс меня не остановят. Если не сегодня, то уже никогда, а я не могу так, я пришла сюда ради этого, я должна перевернуть мир, встряхнуть его, все исправить. Позволь мне уйти,- тихо попросила она. – Джин, ты не можешь удерживать меня, ты же понимаешь, что то, что случилось – этого не может быть, не должно было быть.

-Ты останешься, шампусик,- процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.- Ты, черт дери, останешься и больше никуда не убежишь. Я больше не позволю тебе никуда уйти, ты меня поняла? Ни шагу от меня!

-Шеф…

-Саманта, ты нужна мне!- не выдержал он, ударив по рулю.- Ты нужна, чтобы найти эту чертову бомбу, если она еще есть, если она вообще есть!

-Она есть, шеф,- убито ответила Джонс. Он мог остановить ее одним лишь словом – просьбой о помощи. Если он звал – она приходила. Таков уж этот мир, такова ее судьба.

-Тогда будь со мной, не убегай, прежде чем я не всыплю тебе за все твои выходки и всех зеленых человечков, с которыми ты там водишь отношения! – попросил он.

Попросил…

Саманта кинула быстрый взгляд на часы на руке Сэма – половина шестого, у нее действительно очень мало времени, лучше бы ей бежать прямо сейчас – если все выйдет, то никаких бомб не будет, все изменится само по себе.

-Я еду в музей,- она решительно провела рукой по монитору и отключила его, после чего вышла на улицу и вскочила в седло Короля. Кортина уже близко, Хант и Сэм найдет ее, а пока она на прощание поможет им обнаружить бомбу.

Гайд до сих пор не отключил ее от аппаратов, значит, если она все правильно поняла, она сумеет изменить собственную судьбу, а значит, судьбу этого мира, судьбу ее друга.

-Джин, родной,- позвала она.- Джин, услышь меня, милый, помоги мне все исправить. Пожалуйста, не держи меня, я не смогу остаться.

-I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars…- зашелестел ветер голосом Боуи.

-Нет, родной,- мягко попросила Саманта.- Я понимаю, но не могу остаться.

-As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling in love…- затихал певец.

-Нет, Джин, прости,- чуть качнула головой Джонс.- Ты знаешь, ради тебя я сделаю что угодно, но не проси меня остаться, у меня свой путь.

Все-таки, Боуи. Хорошо, что в мире есть постоянство – Сэму одно, Алекс другое, а ей потрясающе красивая сказка с любовной линией. Жаль было, что девушка Сара из фильма не ответила взаимностью на чувства короля гоблинов – наверное, она была слишком уж юной для таких ослепительно-ярких эмоций. Он тоже хотел оставить ее с собой, тоже любил, как Саманту Тайлер-Джонс любит молодой парень… молодой мужчина девятнадцати лет. Славный парень, очень добрый, заботливый, жаль только, что судьба так уж распорядилась, что они несколько в разных метафизических состояниях. Она еще жива, она все еще жива, а он…

-But I'll be there for you…- в последний раз прошептал ветер, но уже почему-то голосом не Боуи, а Джина Ханта – едва слышно, но все-таки это был его голос.

-Прости,- Саманта остановилась около музея.- Простите, но я уйду сегодня,- она толкнула дверь, беспрепятственно входя внутрь – странно, что музей открыт. Ни сигнализации, ни разбивания стекол, никаких больше красивых поз и риска – ей осталось пройти всего пару шагов, так пусть же они будут относительно безопасными. Стоит только ошибиться, все труды, все надежды и ожидания пойдут прахом – она вернется в Гайд и умрет, Сэм останется заперт, хотя и хорошо – в таком случае он точно не сиганет вниз с крыши управления…

Кстати, время действительно течет неправильно – уже в 1974 полиция Манчестера и Салфорда должна была разделиться и преобразоваться в главное управление полиции Манчестера, но даже в 1975 этого так и не произошло. Что-то случилось с миром, что-то законсервировалось во времени, хотя и шло вперед, но все зашло слишком далеко, чтобы сейчас сильно рисковать. У нее осталось всего ничего часов жизни… буквально.

В громадном музее можно было блуждать бесконечно, вот только как раз бесконечности-то теперь и не было.

Джонс уже не думала о том, что сама она за год не изменилась, даже одежда была в идеальном состоянии хоть и слегка запачканная, а ведь она стала старше, если судить по меркам этого мира. Старше на еще один год, но все же так и оставалась тридцатилетней. Ни единой дополнительной морщинки, ни одного седого волоска, даже волосы и ногти не отросли, видимо, и правда инопланетяне или все эти штучки в духе Доктора Кто с перемещениями туда-сюда. Сэм стал старше, злее… то, что она видела когда-то, то видение, где шеф и Сэм дрались – это тоже произошло. Не совсем так, но они дрались каждый по своей причине. Они не стали врагами; потеря друга, коллеги как-то сплотила их, сделала жестче по отношению друг к другу, они стали прикрывать спину друг друга так яростно, что казалось, стали одним человеком с двумя головами, вот только легче им не становилось. Сэм расстался с Энни, окончательно перестал тосковать по дому, потому что понял – ему уже не выбраться. Он начал все забывать – лицо матери, Майю, то, что когда-то где-то в прошлой жизни был старшим детективом-инспектором, свою квартиру в переделанной под жилой дом старой текстильной фабрике, свой джип, офис. Это ушло куда-то вглубь подсознания, души, разума – сам черт не разберет. Что думал Хант, Саманта не знала. Он всегда был для нее темной лошадкой, но время и общая беда не пощадила и его. И без того неручной лев стал озлобленным на все и вся.

Идя на запах и зов опасности, Саманта думала лишь о том, что она сделала, через что прошла за это время, что тут находилась. Попала сюда издерганной девчонкой, подралась с тем, кто потом стал лучшим другом, едва увидев будущего шефа, сразу полезла целоваться, а потом еще и еще… А молодой шеф, Хранитель этого мира с самого начала знал о ней, знал, что с ней не будет просто, потому постарался дать ей все сразу по максимуму – денег полный планшет, крутой байк, возможность применения своих способностей каратиста, шанс побыть героиней первой полосы газет – что угодно, лишь бы она была счастлива и осталась здесь с ним, помогать ему или же просто быть рядом. Вот только он сам, наверное, не предполагал, что она пойдет чуть дальше, копнет чуть глубже, станет не той, кем бы он хотел ее видеть, станет общаться с душами копов, станет учиться быть милосердной, станет честнее сама с собой, отпустит прошлое, чтобы без страха взглянуть в будущее. Джин, этот юноша, он давал ей возможности даже любить, хотя она всегда питала привязанность или к очень хорошим парням, или к полному дерьму, однако, она выдержала все, что преподносила судьба, она со всем справилась, она... стала счастливой? Отчасти, если не брать в учет то, что уже через пару часов она попадет в ад и будет гореть там веки вечные. И все-таки она смогла послать к черту ДК, противостоять Китсу, даже когда этот ублюдок как магнит притягивал ее возможностью получения безграничной власти. Она смогла простить Алана - предателя, который готов был убить ее саму и ее коллег; Алана, которого она полюбила… Ее волей судьбы свело с фантастически красивым и опытным любовником Джеком, которого она убила при странных обстоятельствах. Из всех тех, кого она так и не смогла поймать, осталась лишь Лиза, но она мелкая сошка, в будущем от нее не будет вреда. В будущем будет Китс. В том будущем, которое правильное, которое должна создать Саманта, потому что если она не сможет, сюда не придет Алекс, Сэм не вернется домой, Джин не сможет выбраться из отчаяния и безграничного одиночества, замкнется в себе окончательно и однажды погубит весь отдел. Пусть лучше будет Алекс, красная Кваттро, все эти заигрывания, взгляды, подколы, тяжелая работа и нежный прощальный поцелуй, чем одна большая задница, из которой одному не выбраться. И пусть Сэм будет счастлив, где бы он ни был – дома с мамой, а здесь с Энни. Такая чудесная девушка не заслужила быть отвергнутой невестой.

Саманта бежала вдоль залов – тут оружие, камни, какие-то черепки, там фигуры животных, дальше люди… А в будущем тут еще будет скелет Стена, Тираннозавра Рекс, короля ящеров мелового периода…

Вдоль стен по полу шли какие-то тонкие проводки, они вели вниз, в подвал, в склад, и Джонс бежала по этой ниточке, понимая, что это тоже ловушка, что не стоит даже пробовать обмануть себя и тех, кто так рьяно хочет запутать и остановить ее. Это риск, риск всегда в ее крови, это часть ее работы и ее просил задержаться Хант.

Господи, помоги!


	123. Chapter 123

Кортина затормозила около музея и из машины сразу же выбежали Хант и Сэм. Вторая машина припарковалась чуть дальше и из нее выскочили Рей и Крис.

-Шеф, но Вы уверены, что это Джонс?- спросил серый Крис, волнуясь и трясясь как на электрическом стуле.

-Это она,- коротко бросил тот.- Все, рассыпались, рации наголо и смотреть в оба! Тайлер, прикрываешь, если начнется перестрелка,- распорядился он, входя внутрь и оглядываясь. Странно, что свет горит, а внутри нет даже сторожа.

-Шеф, какой-то шум,- насторожился Сэм, юркнув в сторону.

-Проверь лестницу и второй этаж,- зашипел рядом Рей, обращаясь к Крису.

-А ты?- испугался тот.

-Тайлер ушел направо, я налево,- Рей подтолкнул друга в нужном направлении.- Шеф?- обратился он к Ханту.

-Я прямо,- ответил тот, быстрым шагом направляясь вперед, держа в одной руке пистолет, а в другой рацию.- Сэм, что у тебя?- зашептал он в прибор.

-Чисто, - отозвался Сэм так же тихо.- Следую дальше. Джонс не вижу.

-Это точно была не шутка Филлис?- спросил голос Рея в рации.- Черт, что тут за дерьмо?

-Что там у тебя?- нахмурился Хант, почти как кошка бесшумно проходя вниз по лестнице, ведущей в складские помещения.

-Нашел сторожа,- отозвался Рей.

-Жив?

-Спит. Пьян как… впрочем, ладно. Почему он оставил музей открытым, шеф?

-Возможно, это ловушка.

-И почему я не удивлен?- риторически спросил Сэм.- Все, пятиминутная тишина в эфире.

Рация мгновенно притихла и Хант сунул ее в карман. Хорошо еще, что они пока еще не вызвали подкрепление – не хватало еще попусту гонять подрывников. Что если это действительно не Джонс, а чья-то дурацкая шутка? Прошел год, а тут она вдруг сваливается с неба живая и невредимая?

Внизу было почему-то темно, Хант достал фонарик, освещая себе путь, спустился в какое-то странное помещение, забитое старыми картинами, фигурами доисторических оскалившихся животных – видимо, кабинет для реставрации или что-то вроде того. Помещение было не очень большим, но в углу он заметил чью-то склонившуюся фигуру, очень занятую и что-то бормотавшую.

-Эй,- позвал он, взведя курок.

На него обернулось знакомое лицо и Джонс резко вскочила, протянув к нему руку.

-Стой! Не шевелись! – заорала она, но он почувствовал, как нога что-то задела и позади с грохотом обрушилась стальная толстая дверь, отрезая их от внешнего мира. Хант чудом удержался на ногах, но все же не удержал в руке пистолет и тот исчез за дверью. -Господи же боже, у тебя же фонарь, ты что, не видел лески на полу?- накинулась она на него.- Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет, бога ради! Не сейчас! – она ударила в дверь кулаками.- Не надо, ну пожалуйста, не надо так делать! Не оставляй меня здесь!

-Что произошло?- не понял Хант, оглядываясь. Он имел в виду вообще все: от таинственного исчезновения Джонс, до ее появления, всего этого и ситуации в целом, но девушка не поняла.

-Бомба,- тяжело дыша, ответила она, проводя ладонями по металлической поверхности двери.- В углу бомба размером с футбольный мяч. Я думала, что я смогла бы обезвредить ее, я как раз этим и занималась, но стоило только тебе задеть леску, как сработала какая-то сигнализация, дверь закрылась и бомба осталась заперта… вместе с нами.

-Тут было темно, как ты смогла пройти, не задев леску?- он нахмурился еще сильнее.

-Я не видела, я чувствовала,- застонала она, ударяя ладонями по металлу.- Нет же! Да за что же ты так со мной поступаешь? Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, не делай так! Пожалуйста…- она сползла вниз, тихонько хныкая.

Хант недоверчиво покосился на девушку – то же черное пальто, что и в день исчезновения, та же обувь, даже распущенные волосы и измученное выражение лица – она не изменилась ни на йоту.

-Эм… ну прости, принцесса,- нерешительно произнес он, проходя вглубь и замечая в углу круглый предмет. Если это и была бомба, то какая-то странная – не было ни пластида, ни фитилей, ни даже мест соединения пластин – одна идеально круглая конструкция с таймером, который работал почему-то как обычные часы, то есть отсчитывал время не назад, а вперед, причем – он даже сравнил со своими наручными – идеально точно. – Это точно бомба? Выглядит как обычные часы.

-Это бомба, - Саманта обернулась, потерев щеки – глаза сухие, отчаянные, ни следа слез.- Леска или запал – не знаю, что это - ведет к ней. Как только сработала сигнализация и опустилась дверь, бомба щелкнула. Это бомба, шеф,- повторила она, сидя у двери.- Я проверила – отсоединить ее можно только снаружи, причем если сделать хоть один неверный жест, она взорвется… внутри. Я не знаю, чем она начинена, но от нас точно ничего не останется – помещение герметично.

Хант достал рацию.

-Тайлер! Рей, Крис, Сэм, кто-нибудь меня слышит? – рация только зашипела.

-Стены глушат,- убито покачала головой Саманта, прислоняясь затылком к двери.- Знаешь, что хуже? Я не знаю, как эта штука реагирует на вибрацию – я не знаю, что будет, если постучать по двери или начать кричать. Я только знаю, что музей опутан этой дрянью и бомб здесь столько, сколько капель в море, но они хорошо спрятаны, но главное – эта главная. Рванет ее, рванет остальные, независимо от того, заперто помещение или нет.

Хант огляделся – Джонс была права: леска вела к круглой бомбе, едва заметная, завиваясь по полу и уходя под дверь. Ни один нормальный человек не мог бы заметить тонкую леску без света, тем более не мог бы забраться в подвал без фонарика и пройти мимо натянутой проволочки, не задев ее.

-Это даже не леска, а какая-то другая штука,- убито проговорила Саманта, глядя на пол.- Стоит только задеть, как здание превращается в один большой пороховой склад. В данный момент все бомбы приведены в готовность. В полночь все взлетит на воздух.

-И ты это знаешь,- с подозрением протянул он, оглядываясь то на бомбу, то на девушку.- И ты видела в темноте.

-Шеф, Христа ради, не начинай!- застонала Джонс.- У меня голова без тебя забита всем, чем только можно. Ты думаешь, как я чувствовала тебя слепой? Как я знала, что ты вызываешь меня, даже если у меня не было рации? Я просто чувствую, просто знаю – этого тебе недостаточно? Я не инопланетянка, я просто умею больше, знаю больше, вижу… черт, да почему этого больше никто не видит? Почему кроме меня никто больше ничего не видит и не понимает? Даже Сэм теперь мало что помнит, - горько произнесла она.- То Лиза, то Джек, то Китс с Ламбертом, это одного поля ягода, а Мэррик с Ланкастером – другого.

-Причем тут Мэррик? – удивился Хант.

-Шеф, мне вот прямо сейчас кровь из носу нужно уехать из города,- совсем убито ответила Саманта.- Я больше этого не вынесу, я серьезно. Я понимаю его, он испуган тем, что я могу натворить, он не может отпустить меня, потому что очень одинок, он должен понять, что я жить без него не могу, я душу ради него продам, но я не могу быть с ним, потому что если я все это не остановлю, я даже думать не хочу, что будет дальше. Он должен остаться и заботиться о копах, а я должна убить этого выродка, что притащил меня сюда и сломал мне жизнь. Он взял на себя обязанность защищать, а я возьму обязанность защитить и помочь ему и остальным, кто ко мне приходит. Кто-то же должен, верно? Я люблю его, видит бог, я очень бы хотела остаться, но я опасна, я сильнее его, я… это я меняю мир, я делаю его жестоким, потому что все, что я могу – это нести смерть. Это изменится, как только я прикончу ублюдка, а так хоть в ад, хоть в Третье пространство на войну – плевать,- Саманта закрыла лицо ладонями.- Господи, как же мне плохо без него! Как же он не поймет, что он не сможет задержать меня, никогда не сможет и никогда не мог. Он не контролирует меня – единственного человека из всех… Бедный мой друг…

Хант судорожно сглотнул – Джонс говорила бред, но… она всегда говорила какой-то бред, вот только бред никогда не был бредом… в какой-то степени она всегда точно знала, где и когда должна была быть. Совсем, как он сам.

-Ты про кого говоришь?- очень осторожно спросил он.- Кого ты там намереваешься убить опять?

-Хранитель этого мира,- Саманта отняла руки от лица – нет, она не плакала бы даже от отчаяния. Юноша не виноват, он всегда хочет как лучше, просто он не понимает, что она все равно найдет лазейку и уйдет. – Молодой парень-коп, он – самый близкий и родной человек.

-Твой парень?

-Мой… - Парень ли? Может ли быть так, что она, живая женщина из будущего полюбила душу молодого погибшего парня прошлого? Дали сдох бы от зависти к такому дикому бреду и воображению. Но и сказать про него, как про шефа нельзя – Хант смертельно оскорбится, а он такого плевка в душу не заслужил. Джонс даже видеть его не надо – она знает, что Джин напуган, встревожен, не верит в то, что видит, не верит ей, ее словам, ему действительно очень страшно, но не погибнуть здесь, а… что-то другое, что-то смутно знакомое. Она как будто понимает его, но и не совсем его, как будто он двоится. – Он мне не парень, шеф,- нашлась она, заставляя себя успокоиться. Незачем нервировать и без того издерганного человека – ему и так досталось: сначала смерть коллеги, ненормальной героини, а потом снова ее появление и бред сумасшедшего о том, что она надолго не задержится, а снова сбежит, вроде бы как даже навсегда, чтобы уже точно не вернуться. Он выглядел не так, неправильно, он как будто… впрочем, не он, а само время изменилось, съехало набекрень и сошло с ума от крови и жажды мести той, что была намного сильнее даже Хранителя. Неудивительно, что мир стал таким, что люди стали такими, какими они не были и не должны были бы быть. …А ведь он до конца не верил, что она погибла. Он был единственным, кто так и не поверил в ее смерть, кто даже на похоронах ждал чуда, ждал, что двери собора распахнутся, раздастся ее возмущенный голос и… вот только ничего не произошло, на кладбище появилась могила и надгробие с ее именем. Но он туда не пошел – не смог… и правильно сделал.

-Белые розы,- прошептала она.- Наверное, я бы обиделась, если бы они были красными или…

Он промолчал, как-то полудико взглянув на нее и зарывшись в карман в поисках фляжки. Лишь едва сделав глоток, он поморщился и перевел дух.

-И как там? Ну, есть жизнь на Марсе?

-Наверное,- она пожала плечами.- Ученые говорят, что Марс был заселен и обитаем… теоретически. Там нашли частицы замерзшей воды. Наверное, жизнь там была, а потом или вымерла, или ушла под поверхность планеты, вот только земные ученые ищут что-то, похожее на хомо сапиенс, белковую или кремний-органическую форму жизни, но она же может быть хоть селеновой, хоть углеродной, хоть магниевой, хоть вообще метафизической – чистым разумом,- она пожала плечами, заметив в свете фонаря выражение его лица. Наверное, еще никогда Джин Хант не был настолько сбит с толку, как сейчас.- О… о, прости, ты имел в виду, что… - поняла она.- Нет, я не абдуктант…- его глаза расширились.- То есть, меня не похищали, я… Лиза что-то мне вколола и я как будто бы пропала из мира.

-И где ты оказалась? В космосе? На другой планете? В Стране Чудес? – удивительно, но его сарказм не пострадал даже в такое время.

-Я не знаю,- искренне расстроено вздохнула Джонс.- Меня просили остаться здесь, но я действительно должна уйти… может даже навсегда.

-Уйти куда?

-Сегодня на заброшенной… нет, на забытой давным-давно ферме Фаррингфилд Грин будет находиться один человек, он сломал жизнь моей матери, а я хочу мести,- постаралась максимально просто обрисовать ситуацию Саманта.- Я найду его и убью, потому что я должна, как бы мой друг меня ни старался остановить. Он поймет, что иного выбора нет – жертва всегда нужна, пусть уж лучше ей стану я, чем мой друг.

-Тот, кого ты любишь? – тихо спросил Хант, сев на чучело саблезубого тигра с потертой местами шкурой.

-Это не любовь, шеф, это что-то большее, что-то глубокое. Он как ангел-хранитель, он всегда рядом… совсем как ты.

Джонс заметила, что он напрягся.

-Я не ангел, Саманта, я просто человек,- тихо сказал он.

-Я тоже, но я как и ты, что-то могу делать, что-то делаю, ты же понимаешь?- она пристально взглянула ему в глаза. О, да, он понимал ее и почему-то боялся – едва уловимо, этого не увидел бы никто, это мог заменить или знать лишь тот, кто был таким же необычным как и сам Хант. – А еще ты понимаешь, что в музее нет и быть не может никакой такой двери,- она постучала по металлу. Глаза мужчины перед ней стали темны и взгляд нечитаем.- Мой ангел ошибся, но заметить это может лишь тот, кто может видеть, я права?

-Ангел?- Хант чуть наклонил голову набок.- Ты – это точно ты?

-Я,- коротко ответила Саманта. – Я вспомнила, что произошло около стадиона… нет, не все,- поспешила она добавить, заметив, как глаза мужчины сверкнули в свете фонаря.- Та черная штука, которая проглотила машину – ее сделала я, я стала ей, ты это знал и понимал, потому сказал, чтобы я больше никогда ее не выпускала, этого Зверя, стирающего мир. Я права?- Хант не ответил.- Я бы не сидела здесь так спокойно, если бы не знала, что все будет хорошо – с тобой и со мной, но это не значит, что я не смогла бы выбраться. Стоит только захотеть, и эта черная жадная прожорливая тварь слизнет и бомбу, и весь музей, зажав нас в кольцо – ты знаешь, что я могу,- она замолчала, ожидая его реакции, которая не замедлила проявиться.

-Нет!- резко приказал он.

Она склонила голову, повинуясь.

-Шеф!- раздался по ту сторону двери крик Сэма.- Шеф!

-Сэм, мы здесь!- отозвалась Саманта, вскочив на ноги.- Не трогай дверь, внутри бомба!- быстро закричала она.- Сэм, там проводки – я не знаю, что это, но музей, все здание заминировано и опутано этими лесками или… Короче, не трогай ничего, вызови подрывников, пусть разберется с проводками под дверью – здесь внутри главная бомба, если рванет ее – рванет везде. Ты меня слышишь?

-Слышу!- отозвался Сэм.- Шеф там?

-Здесь! – прогрохотал Хант, подходя к двери, стараясь не задеть девушку.- Тайлер, вытащи нас отсюда!

-Я уже заметил пару бомб, вызвал подкрепление, они уже едут,- отозвался Сэм.- Держитесь!

Едва слышные шаги стихли наверху и Саманта снова села, даже не обращая внимания на то, что Хант откровенно старается дистанцироваться. Она понимала его чувства – не каждый день имеешь дело с живой Смертью, кому же захочется вообще иметь что-либо общее с такой?

Она откинулась, закрыла глаза, тихонько замурлыкала песню, которую где-то слышала.

-I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done.

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here.

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear.

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say…

Хант глубоко вздохнул и отошел в угол, взглянуть на бомбу, мерно отмеряющую время и на вид смотрящуюся довольно безопасно, хотя и странно. Кто мог заложить такой сложный механизм и для чего? Кому пришло бы в голову взрывать музей? Конечно, история и все такое – это важно, но музей пуст, если не считать двоих пленников внутри склада и еще черт знает скольки бегающих где-то копов из команды. Зачем бы Лизе заманивать их в ловушку?

-Когда-то в детстве, помню, мама пыталась воспитать меня католичкой,- раздался тихий голос Саманты. Хант обернулся.- Все эти обряды… я даже не знаю, крестили меня или нет, представляешь? – она поднялась с пола и подошла ближе, стараясь не задеть мужчину даже полами пальто. – И во что я выросла, мамочка?- с еще большей тоской прошептала она, склонившись над бомбой как перед распятием на одно колено.- Ты породила чудовище, мама, монстра, который никогда не должен был родиться на свет.

-Не говори так,- потребовал Хант, держа свет фонаря так, чтобы девушке было видно бомбу со всех сторон.- Ты хороший человек, ты очень хороший человек.

Плечи девушки вдруг едва заметно вздрогнули, она наклонила голову еще ниже, как будто что-то рассматривая.

-Когда выберемся, а мы выберемся, врачи поставят твои мозги на место, а потом все наладится. Найдем тебе парня, выдадим замуж. Что скажешь? – Хант постарался говорить уверенно, как будто чувствуя, что состояние напарницы очень и очень далеко от спокойного. - У тебя будет самый лучший парень в мире, возможно даже Тайлер. Выйдешь за него замуж, родишь кучу красивых крепких мальчишек – копий его зануды-папочки, и парочку девчонок, таких же красоток-заноз, как их мать, а муж… твой муж будет носить тебя на руках, потому что ты бесценное сокровище, Саманта.

-Сэм мой друг, шеф,- надрывно ответила Джонс, поглаживая кончиками пальцев металлическую поверхность бомбы, как будто та была пушистым котенком.- Я знаю, что у него и Энни будет все хорошо…

-Они расстались, когда…- он не стал договаривать, понимая, что это будет уже слишком. И так толком ничего не ясно, а Джонс не жаждет рассказывать про то, где пробыла целый год.

-Они будут вместе, я приложу все усилия, чтобы у них все было хорошо,- она каким-то ужом проскользнула мимо Ханта и снова отошла к двери, пряча лицо. Он взглянул на нее с опаской – мало ли, что еще ей может взбрести в голову. Хорошо еще, что она не начала здесь все крушить.

-Хорошо, не Тайлер, пусть другой,- согласился Хант.- Красивый, умный, настоящий принц. Как тебе?

-Я его брошу,- она села на пол, отворачиваясь от света. Хант вздохнул и поставил фонарик на полку с какими-то банками так, чтобы свет расходился по потолку.- Не важно, насколько он будет хорош – я все равно брошу этого самого замечательного человека. Мне осталось жить меньше шести часов, шеф, да и потом, монстру не нужен партнер.

-Ты девушка, ты женщина, Саманта,- он смотрел на нее нечитаемым взглядом.- Ты очень красивая молодая женщина, у тебя впереди долгая счастливая жизнь.

-Тот, кто нужен мне, во мне больше не нуждается,- возразила она.- Он больше не приходит на помощь, хотя знает, что я здесь не смогу без него,- она пожала плечами, все еще стараясь держаться в полутени насколько было возможно. - Он горд, независим, у него ужасный характер, но он единственный, с кем я чувствовала себя живой. Он не просит о помощи, он просто знает, что я рядом, а рядом с ним, с единственным человеком, который смог меня укротить, мне самой спокойно и безопасно. И он знает, что мир в безопасности только когда я рядом с ним, с этим мужчиной. Он смелый, красивый, такой киногерой… и он одиночка как и я, хотя от души ненавидит одиночество.

-Уверен, он будет идиотом, если откажется от тебя,- Хант отвел глаза.

-Он уже отказался,- Саманта быстрым жестом коснулась глаз.- Он всегда отказывался, чтобы я ни делала, как бы ни пыталась удержать его. Это не так уж и важно, шеф. Это уже прошлое, незачем бередить раны. Я просто не хочу исчезнуть вот так, не сказав ему, как сильно он мне дорог,- она явственно всхлипнула и Хант поднял голову, заметив влажные щеки девушки. Как она могла плакать так бесшумно и оттого так страшно? – Знаешь, я ведь никогда не думала, что умирать настолько страшно,- она так же быстро вытерла щеки и запрокинула голову, часто моргая.- Я точно знала, что там, за гранью, что-то еще есть, а теперь я понимаю, что ничего там не будет, не для меня, потому что… - она шмыгнула носом.- Не важно,- снова перебила она свои мысли.

-Говори, если хочешь,- предложил он аккуратно, стараясь не вызвать более обильный слезопоток.- Ты боишься, что Тайлер напортачит? Я думал, что ты в него веришь.

-Не рванет, ведь правда?- он быстро взглянула на мужчину и снова отвела взгляд.- Меня можно продержать здесь долго, но не подорвать. Ты же понимаешь, что у любой истории может быть два конца – счастливый и не очень, но с тобой будет только счастливый, потому что…

-Не всегда счастливый, принцесса,- возразил он.- Я же тебе не в сказке живу и спасаю принцесс от драконов, я обычный коп, хотя и чертовски великолепный.

Она дернула уголком губ в пародии на улыбку, после чего поднялась и отвернулась к двери, уткнувшись лбом в металл.

-Мама… мамочка, - зашептала она,- мама, как же это страшно! Зачем ты обрекла меня на это? За что? Почему меня? Я не хочу умирать, мне так страшно, мама! Почему я должна все это делать?

Ее плеча коснулась горячая ладонь.

-Иди сюда, шампусик,- тихо позвал Хант, обнимая ее.- Брось, все не так уж и страшно – Тайлер повозится еще с полчаса, потом приедут взрывотехники, а потом мы выберемся и пойдем в паб. В наш паб.

Джонс развернулась в его руках и ткнулась лицом в его пальто, тихонько всхлипывая и теребя его за воротник.

-Мама рассказывала мне про Иисуса и Гефсиманский сад,- пробормотала она.- Он тоже знал, на что обречен, ему тоже было страшно, но он понимал, что это его судьба, что он не сможет сбежать, что все выдержит… должен выдержать ради жизни других.

-Ну, ты точно не он, детка,- заметил Хант, поглаживая девушку по спине.- Ты девчонка, он парень… Я хоть и не особо верующий католик, но он все-таки был богом, а ты человек. Или нет?- он коснулся волос девушки.

-Один писатель в свое время наделал немало шума версией о том, что у него даже были дети. Я не сравниваю себя с Иисусом, шеф, я не умею читать мысли, я не могу превращать воду в вино, я просто знаю, что должно быть, а чего не должно,- ответила она.- Я не нашпигована датчиками, но я знаю, когда ты зовешь меня, я чувствую это, чувствую тебя, я могу ориентироваться в темноте, потому что я однажды оказалась в кромешной тьме, когда ослепла. Это не паранормальные способности, это приобретенное, это как навыки для чего-то, к чему меня готовят.

-Как солдат? – задумчиво спросил он, касаясь губами ее волос.

-Да, как смертников,- чуть кивнула она.- Уметь все и даже большее, быть на пределе сил и возможностей, быть готовым ко всему.

-Ты не смертник, не смей так больше говорить,- потребовал он чуть жестче.

Саманта отстранилась, отталкивая его ладонями.

-Хорошо, больше не буду,- она отвернулась и снова отошла к бомбе, словно ее вид помогал успокаивать нервы.- Мне не нужна жалость,- спокойно произнесла она.- Извини, если это ранит тебя, но жалеть меня не нужно. Это просто… это мимолетная слабость, извини.

-Кто угодно уже обоссался бы и начал бы звать мамочку, а ты все-таки девчонка, но держишься,- Хант понятия не имел, как утешить Джонс, хотя та уже странным образом не выглядела настолько уж запуганной. В какой-то момент Джин даже подумал, что Иисус тоже смирился со своей участью и тоже успокоился, а потом подумал, что не решила ли Джонс ускорить свое получение места в раю, оторвав какой-нибудь проводок у чертовой бомбы?

Саманта обернулась на него, пристально глядя в глаза и Хант готов был поклясться, что так наверное читают мысли телепаты – вот точно так же пристально глядя на объект.

-Мамочка не поможет, так что толку ее звать нет,- рассудительно заметила Джонс.- Знаешь, что мы только что выяснили?

-Если ты о смирении, всепрощении и прочем, то я пас,- он поднял руки.

-Мы кричали, а ничего не произошло. Бомба не реагирует на звуковые волны, так что можно кричать сколько угодно, думаю, что и удары по двери ничего особого не сделают, хотя проверять я не буду.

-Здорово, и что это дает?- он причмокнул губами.- Будем горланить песни или просто материться?

-Будь я истово верующей или хотя бы вообще верящей во все это, я бы, наверное, начала бы молиться,- призналась Саманта, глубоко вздыхая.- Но я ни во что уже не верю. Я даже не знаю, во что верить, я просто очень устала и хочу, чтобы все это уже побыстрее закончилось. Незачем затягивать казнь или свадьбу – одно ужасно, другое прекрасно, но от смерти или момента, когда невеста официально становится женой, отделяет один миг. Никогда не думал о цене мгновения?

-Не с этой точки зрения,- он сел на чучело тигра.- Значит, не скажешь, где ты была год?

-Я не думаю, что ты поймешь, прости,- повинилась она, разглядывая стоящие у стены рядом с бомбой картины, принесенные для реставрации. Это явно не то помещение, где можно приводить в божеский вид такие полотна, это явно не та ситуация, при которой Хранитель, этот молодой парень мог бы бросить свою подругу и это совершенно точно не его рук дело. Значит, все-таки ее заперла Лиза.

-Вот и мы,- нагло ухмыляясь заявил Китс в открывшемся окне видения.- Этот мальчишка в униформе мужчины, воображающий себя отчаянным и отвязным, и с головой ушедшим в мачизм, браваду и... – видение моргнуло.- Его эго, незрелые отношения с алкоголем, странная неуверенность в отношениях с противоположным полом. Один за одним, они приходили к тебе, те, кому было непросто уйти из жизни. И ты заправлял им рубашки, и подтирал им носы... Разбирался с беспокойными душами полицейских Ее Величества.

-Хватит!- ахнула Саманта, глядя на то, как Китс в упор смотрит на кого-то, кто еще оставался как бы в тени.

-Что?- не понял Хант, отозвавшись сзади.

-Привет, это я,- снова сообщил Китс уже в третьем видении, болтая по рации. За его спиной Джонс увидела троих человек – Рея, Криса и молоденькую девушку Шаз. Это будущее, люди шли за Китсом как послушные овечки на казнь, не зная, не подозревая о том, кто есть этот человек. Да и человек ли? - Перевожу трех офицеров из Финчерч-Ист на стажировку в мой отдел. Да, не беспокойся, Дэйв. Я надеюсь, они побудут здесь некоторое время, так что давай побыстрей разберемся с бумагами. Я хочу, чтобы они занимались серьезными преступлениями. Они справятся с этим. Спасибо. Возьмем по пинте потом, дружище.

-Дейв не главный,- едва слышно ошалело прошептала Джонс.- Главный Китс. Я ошибалась.

Видение заволокло черным едким дымом – стадион! Это было то самое место и время, когда она потеряла память о чем-то очень важном. Она почти поняла, о ком говорил Китс, чему так злорадно усмехался, кому говорил в лицо эти ужасные слова, но она упустила что-то еще, что она знала задолго до Китса и Алекс, до всего того, что произошло потом. Сквозь дым к ней, стоявшей на коленях, приближался человек, мужчина – высокий, худощавый… Китс говорил про него – мальчишка в униформе мужчины, но Китс не мог его видеть, Джин никогда никому не показывался, кроме самой Саманты и еще Алекс в будущем. Человек вышел из дыма – форменная шинель, на плечах поблескивают значки его подразделения – 6620, но его лицо… молодое лицо было здоровым – ни крови, ни следов от выстрела, ясные сияющие глаза, длинные пушистые светлые ресницы, светлые волосы и… он протянул ей руку и тогда Джонс поняла, что еще держало ее в плену этого мира и этого места. Последняя тайна, которая была разгадана. Рука юноши была в черной кожаной перчатке для вождения. Этого не было на самом деле, все было по-другому, но Саманта видела все так, как все и должно было бы быть.

-Родной,- прошептала она, протянув руку, но видение рассеялось. Она отошла к двери, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Ханта. Не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы понять, что он хоть и не видел того, что открывалось ей, но он знал, что больше не в состоянии делать вид, что не знает, что происходит. Здесь, в мире семидесятых, в неправильном течение времени Джин Хант не знал и не понимал… не помнил ничего из того, что было вокруг, но там, в будущем, в том правильном будущем, которое должно произойти и которое случится благодаря усилиям Джонс, он вспомнил. Он стал… собой. Но в прошлом, во времени, которое пошло наперекосяк, Хранитель сделал единственное, что по его мнению было способно удержать ее хотя бы ненадолго – только бы не отпускать, только бы не оставаться снова одному.- Никто не в состоянии удержать то, чего нет, мой ангел,- она коснулась ладонями и лбом холодного металла, закрыв глаза.- Я бы очень хотела остаться, но никто не сможет остановить меня, для этого ни у кого не хватит сил.

Сзади нее раздались едва слышные шаги, сильные руки обвились вокруг ее талии в захвате – нежном, горячем.

-А я могу, – шепнул мужчина ей в ухо, лаская дыханием ее шею. – Я достаточно силен.

-Отпусти, Джин,- попросила она, склоняя голову. – Я не могу остаться, ты же все понимаешь сам. Я должна уйти, ты знаешь, тогда отпусти, не пытайся удержать.

Он резко развернул ее, прижал к двери, взяв за горло – не сильно, но чтобы дать ей почувствовать его силу.

-Отпустить? Тебя - никогда,- он наклонился к ее губам и поцеловал – требовательно, отчаянно, горячо, обняв ее за талию и шею. Она обхватила его за плечи, вцепилась в светлые волосы, чувствуя, как страх исчезает, душа распускается как диковинный цветок, оживает и как бабочка взмывает ввысь.

Это была боль, страх, настоящая паника, желание найти родственную такую же одинокую душу, чтобы не быть больше одному, не чувствовать постоянную боль в душе, страх, отчаяние, пустоту. Двое бесконечно одиноких людей, как будто двое последних повелителей времени – Доктор и Мастер.

-Все не так… ты заслуживаешь большего, черт подери, лучшего, самого лучшего, самого дорогого – роз, перин, шелка…- он нетерпеливо стащил с нее пальто, сорвал блузку, покрывая ее тело поцелуями, – …романтики, нежности…

-Все равно… - шептала она.- С тобой – где угодно, как угодно, мне все равно. Ты и я – здесь, сейчас.

Она отшвырнула в сторону его пальто, содрала с него пиджак, порвала на нем рубашку, укусив в плечо – он издал звериный рык. - Только тебя, только ты… Джин, пожалуйста!- взмолилась она, выскальзывая из брюк.

-Только ты, Саманта, никого, кроме тебя,- он шептал в ее шею, обняв ее за талию.

-Джин, бога ради… О, Джин!- она выгнулась в его руках, когда он обхватил ее и закинул ее ноги себе на талию, неистово целуя все, до чего могли дотянуться губы.- О боже, Джин!

-Саманта… только не уходи… пожалуйста, только не ты… - он прижал ее к двери, входя в ее горячее тело.

-Прости, Джин, бога ради, прости…- она плакала.

-Не уходи… не бросай меня…- горячечно шептал он.

-Никогда… не тебя… прости меня… Джин, я…- она выгнулась, вцепившись в его плечи.- О, Джи-и-и-и-ин! О боже мой!

-Иисусе…. Господи… Саманта!

И это были нужные слова – признания в том, что они были жизненно необходимы друг для друга. Не пустые слова любви, ничего не значащие для двух сильных личностей, а истинные чувства, выраженные совсем иными словами и эмоциями. Они оба не привыкли говорить о самом главном словами, предпочитая доказывать все чувства действиями.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как напряглись и сжались внутренние мышцы девушки.

-Господи боже… - выдохнул он.

-Быстрее, Джин, умоляю! – она вцепилась в его волосы, обхватила его за шею и впилась в его губы.

-М-м-мф-ф!- застонал он, еле сдерживаясь и отчаянно желая продлить миг.

-Джин,- коротко выдохнула она в его губы и подводя его к краю.

-Са-ман-та-а-а…- рвано прошептал он.

А потом были поцелуи без остановки, ласки без передышки, потому что она знала его мысли, а он понимал, что она знает; а потом были стоны, рычание, вскрики, бормотания, влажные звуки плоти в плоти, стоны, стоны, стоны... слова – такие значимые лишь для двух, простые, но очень важные.

-Джин…

-Саманта…

И снова… и опять… лишь бы чувствовать жар кожи партнера, лишь бы знать, что ты жив и под кожей бьется пульс, сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, адреналин ревет в венах, из горла рвется крик, а важно только одно – взгляд ярких глаз, непокорный, непримиримый, понять который может лишь партнер.

За дверью кричали люди, работало сверло, что-то грохотало и даже падало - умница-Сэм вызвал взрывотехников, наверняка и медиков, бог знает кого еще. Они оба были уже одеты, если не считать порванную рубашку Джина, такую же порванную блузку Саманты, взъерошенный вид обоих и запах секса в помещении.

-Видишь, нас уже освобождают,- он повернулся к двери.- Эй, там, шевелитесь живее, сонные ублюдки! – заорал он.

Саманта отошла в сторону, с отчаянием глядя на мужчину перед собой. Решающие минуты – сейчас или никогда. Времени очень мало, а если решимость хоть на миг покинет ее, она останется, потому что после такого уйти по-английски – подло. Джин такого не заслужил, никто такого не заслужил.

-Прости, Джин, - он недоуменно обернулся к ней.- Мне пора, родной, прости,- она притянула его к себе для нежнейшего поцелуя, и, пока он соображал, что к чему, с силой надавила на точку в основании черепа.- Прости, Джин. Прощай, - прошептала она, когда он обмяк в ее руках и сполз по стене на пол. – Сэм! Сэм, скорее! – закричала она, барабаня по двери.

-Минуту, Сэмми, техники уже работают!- отозвался Тайлер. – Бомбы обезврежены, сейчас снимают петли с двери!

Она едва успела поцеловать на прощание Джина, беспомощно уронившего голову на грудь.

Менее чем через минуту дверь приподнялась.

-Джин без сознания я ухожу прости родной,- на одном дыхании произнесла она и вырвала из кобуры мужчины его револьвер.- Все будет хорошо, Сэм! – крикнула она, убегая, сожалея лишь о том, что не догадалась взять ключи от Кортины – Джин очнется очень злым и рванет за ней, но времени было мало.

-Джонс! - открыл рот Тайлер.

-Мэм, где шеф?

-Что?..- Саманта не дослушала ни Рея, ни Криса. На полной скорости она взлетела в седло байка и газанула так, что люди кинулись в стороны с ее пути.

-Я люблю вас, ребята!- крикнула она.

-Саманта!- крикнула вслед Энни, помогавшая медикам укладывать сторожа, но той уже след простыл.

-Саман… Тайлер, какого дьявола?!- Хант очнулся через десять минут в машине скорой помощи.

-Шеф, Джонс сказала…- начал детектив, но Хант взревел так, что перепугал водителя.

-Где моя машина?

-Рей ее…

-Рацию, живо! – потребовал Хант.- Карлинг, подгони мою Кортину сюда немедленно! – рявкнул он в аппарат.- Остановите чертову машину!- потребовал он у водителя. – Тайлер, где мое оружие?

-Саманта…

Хант пинком выбил дверь и спрыгнул вниз.

Рей уже остановился и перекинул ключи шефу.

-Оружие!- потребовал Джин. Рей передал пистолет Ханта.- Все в участок и ждать моего возвращения! Никакого самоуправства! – приказал Хант.

-Но шеф…

-В участок, я сказал!- рявкнул Хант на Карлинга, нырнул в машину и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Она вспомнила все до мельчайшей подробности – стадион, взрыв, клубы дыма, высокую фигуру, выходящую из дыма. Она уже тогда поняла, кто есть ее друг и шеф, она так долго обретала его до конца. Джин Хант, ее любовник, шеф, самый роскошный коп Манчестера, взрослый Джин Хант – он не помнил того, что делал, когда отвез ее в больницу и сделал единственное, чего очень хотел – подчистил ей память, только бы она осталась с ним. Она забыла тонкую связь времени, она забыла месяц на ферме. Она забыла даже конечную цель, но Джин не был виноват. Да и не было никакого ЛСД, и быть не могло. Мир подчинялся только воле и фантазии его Хранителя, а Джин всего лишь хотел обрести душевный покой, но он еще не понимал и не помнил того, что делал и почему.

В часе езды от Манчестера, неподалеку от Болтона, в местечке Фаррингфилд Грин, в том заброшенном фермерском хозяйстве, в том самом месте из грез, из сна и яви ее уже ждали – парень с огнестрельным ранением в лицо. Его единственный глаз был печален, тонкие губы поникли. Тускло блеснули цифры на плече. 6620.

Она взглянула на холм – там стоял грубо сколоченный крест и под порывами ветра колыхались полы полуистлевшей форменной шинели. Он не заслужил неглубокую могилу. Только не он.

-Я не могу причинить ему вреда,- сказала Саманта.- Ни ему, ни тебе, ты понимаешь. Я не могу причинить ему боль, милый, не хочу, чтобы он мучился тем, что вспомнил так рано. Ты дорог мне и он… вы… но у меня иная миссия. Если он поймет, что я все знаю про него, про тебя, он не сможет с этим жить, не сможет помочь мне, себе и остальным. Они не виноваты, родной. Они не виноваты в том, что я творю. Еще не время все вспоминать, дорогой.

Парень отвернулся и прошел к холму – полы его шинели мягко обхватывали длинные ноги.

-Постой! – окликнула она его.- Джин, подожди! Это покажется странным, но… будет еще одна женщина… Алекс… Она придет, она придет именно для этого. Обратись к ней, она справится. Ты поймешь… он поймет. Он простит ее, но никогда не сможет меня, потому что она станет ему ближе, чем я, она будет той, которой он доверится, потому что она всегда будет рядом. Ни я, ни ты, ни даже Господь бог этого не изменят.

Парень остановился около креста, склонил голову.

Саманта подбежала к нему.

-Ты… я знаю, милый, я понимаю, но ему так будет лучше. Тебе будет лучше. Я всегда буду рядом, я обещаю. Богом клянусь, что никто и никогда не посмеет потревожить тебя, что будущее будет настоящим будущим, все будет хорошо. Поверь мне, только позволь ему пока не знать,- парень повернулся к девушке. -Ему, родной. Я знаю про этот мир, но я не могу жить по правилам, я должна уйти. Эта сила, эта ярость – это сжигает меня, я не смогу жить с ним рядом, зная, что кто-то может причинить ему боль – от уличного хулигана до собирателя душ. Я начну убивать, это подорвет его веру в меня, это ранит его.

Он молча смотрел на нее, потом повернулся в сторону.

-Ты знаешь, где конец пути? – спросила она.- Там, да? Он там? Для меня все закончится? Я исчезну, да?

Он молча смотрел куда-то в сторону.

-Я обещаю, все будет хорошо, Алекс замечательная, она поможет ему… тебе… всем…

Саманта встала перед ним, лицом к лицу.

-Прости меня, мой друг.

Единственный глаз молодого мужчины обратился на нее, немигающий, пустой, но он светло улыбался. Он простил и все понял.

-Мне пора, любовь моя,- прошептала Саманта, разворачиваясь и убегая в сторону, куда смотрел парень. Она знала, кого там встретит и чем все закончится.

Хант подъехал к заброшенному зданию, на крыше которого чуть золотился флюгер в виде мельника с мешком на спине. Сердце билось бешено, руки подрагивали, сжимая в белых от усилия пальцах пистолет.

Это место… это то самое место…

Он вышел из машины, заметил рядом валяющийся байк – копия его подарка за спасение жизни двух офицеров полиции. Двухколесный ненадежный драндулет, слишком цинично брошенный в грязи того, во что превратилась под дождями дорога на ферме.

Взгляд уперся в одинокий крест на холме… сердце пропустило удар, второй, третий… замерло, забилось снова.

Ноги едва могли двигаться от шока – это место…

Во рту пересохло.

Он кинулся к заброшенному дому, как будто его влекло туда.

-Это кончится здесь и сейчас, выродок,- прошипела Саманта, вытаскивая мужчину едва ли старше тридцати лет на свет и приставляя к его виску ствол.

-Мэм, я ничего не сделал! Клянусь, мэм!- по лицу мужчины катились слезы, лицо было разбито в кровь – Саманта, едва застав его в доме, сделала из него отбивную, ничего не объясняя.- Мэм, за что?

Дверь распахнулась. Оба вздрогнули одновременно.

-Саманта?- Хант вошел так осторожно, как никогда бы не стал делать, как будто он был напуган до смерти.

Пыльное, покрытое паутиной помещение, бумажные флажки развешаны под потолком, на пыльном столе тарелки, кружки, все очень старое, все в паутине, серое от пыли.

-Джин, милый, прости,- быстро заговорила она, хватая своего заложника за волосы.- Я никогда не причиню тебе боли. Никогда бы не посмела, но мне необходимо было прийти сюда. Я знаю о тебе, об этом месте, об это мире, Джин. Я должна завершить то, зачем я пришла, милый.

-Что ты делаешь?- Хант облизнул сухие губы.- Зачем все это? Почему?

-Сэр, пожалуйста!- зарыдал молодой мужчина.- Помогите, сэр! Эта женщина безумна!

-Джин, он мой отец!- из глаз девушки покатились слезы, рука, сжимавшая пистолет, дрожала.- Он сбежал от мамы, а потом, в будущем, он сбил меня, я впала в кому, я хуже чем овощ там, в палате больницы будущего. Мое тело - набор костей, заживо сожранный раком. Это он насиловал и убивал девушек, из-за него ты казнил себя. Он, Джин! Это он! Он похитил меня и Энни, из-за него погибли люди и мальчишка Дойл. Он изнасиловал мою мать, он сломал ее, бросил, а потом искалечил меня. Джин, это то, ради чего я пришла в этот мир, и я знаю правила – может быть, это ничего не изменит, но я даже не родилась, кто-то же помогал мне, кто-то мешал… я для чего-то пришла сюда, это может изменить мою судьбу. Джин, может, я знаю. Я обещала, что я найду и накажу виновного, я встану на страже интересов людей этого мира и того, кто здесь главный. Джин, прости меня, ради бога, прости.

-Мэм, во имя всего святого, я ничего не сделал!- кричал парень.- Это какая-то ошибка!

-Джин, я знаю все про этот мир, про тебя, про твою работу, я не могу остаться – это очень сложно переварить, я бы начала постоянно делать глупости, сомневаться в своей правоте, а ты бы ничего не понимал. Это место все меняет, всех меняет, оно меняет и меня. Я не хочу уйти в Гайд – там я умру, меня почти уже отключили от приборов, поддерживающих во мне жизнь, но я исключение из правил, я игнорирую правила, я должна, понимаешь, я обязана завершить то, зачем я пришла. Все должно кончиться здесь и сейчас, я же прошла все испытания, я узнала все и про всех, с такими знаниями нельзя жить среди других. И это место – с него все началось, на нем все должно закончиться, это правильно, так нужно. Я не знаю, что он делал здесь, но он БЫЛ здесь, я это знаю,- она дернула заложника за волосы и тот заскулил.

-Что…- Хант смотрел на нее совершенно ошалевшим взглядом, в котором сквозил страх.- Зачем ты… я не…

-Джин, я не знаю, что будет, я даже не знаю, умру я или нет, растворюсь, исчезну, но я должна попытаться ради мамы, дяди, ради себя и Джона.

Он поднял кольт, целясь в нее.

-Не надо, Саманта,- его голос дрогнул, рука тряслась.

-Джин, ты же понимаешь, – мягче попросила Саманта, смаргивая слезы.- Если там, в палате больницы, я каким-то чудом выживу, я не смогу остаться, Гайд снова и снова будет мучить меня, а это значит, что я сойду с ума и проведу жизнь здесь в психбольнице, а если умру там, мир здесь сойдет с ума. Я не могу так больше жить! – умоляюще зашептала она. - Не могу знать все и ничем не выдавать знаний! Пожалуйста, Джин, помоги мне! Я никогда не просила жизненно важной помощи, но сейчас мне нужен ты, твоя помощь, все, что ты можешь! Не позволяй мне мучиться там, не мучай меня здесь! Помоги мне дышать, жить, любить, Джин! Ты можешь, ты кудесник, ты мой мастер, хранитель, мой ангел, ты знаешь, что делать – помоги же мне! Ты был рядом, когда мне было нужно, а сейчас ты мне очень нужен!

Хант медленно опустил руку, выронил пистолет, закрыл глаза, белый как мел, тяжело дыша и дрожа с головы до ног как перепуганный мальчик.

-Я знаю, что может не получиться, но…- ее голос стал шепотом. – Я люблю маму, я люблю дядю, Джона, тебя, этих людей, это все, Сэма, Рея, копов, жизнь… Я хочу помогать людям, я хочу принимать правильные решения, хочу быть полезной для копов и я уже приняла правильное решение, - закончила Саманта уже уверенно, спустив курок.

От выстрела Джин вздрогнул, закрыл уши руками, зажмурился еще сильнее…

Убитый человек упал на пол, затих.

В тот же миг где-то в палате больницы, в 2007 году исчезло тело молодой женщины, изуродованное страшной болезнью, неподвижное тело, над которым склонились врачи. Исчез Киттон, протянувший руку к приборам, поддерживающим жизнь в этом теле. Растворились в воздухе, исчезли все записи о пациентке, имя, фамилия, пропали фотографии в квартире, принадлежавшей Саманте, сама квартира наполнилась голосами других людей, изменился целый пласт истории, навсегда вычеркнув никогда не существовавшую личность Саманты Тайлер-Джонс, белой женщины тридцати лет.

-Я… почему я еще здесь? – Саманта оглядела свои руки.- Я умерла?

-Да…- донесся едва различимый шепот Ханта. – Нет… Да и нет… Ты просто НЕ жила. Это… - он открыл глаза, в ужасе глядя на труп на полу и девушку над ним.- Это странно. Этого не может быть.

Саманта подбежала к нему, обняла его за плечи, уткнулась носом в его мокрую от пота шею.

-Я могу уйти? Куда мне идти? Что мне нужно сделать?

-Я не… я не знаю,- он растерянно взглянул на нее, дрожа с головы до ног. – Я никогда не… этого никогда не было. Я не знаю.

-Я должна была,- она заглянула мужчине в глаза – взгляд прояснялся. – Я знаю, что не смогу пойти в паб, что ты не сможешь меня проводить, я знала это с самого начала и я была к этому готова. Я отцеубийца, это самое страшное преступление. Меня уже никуда не пустят и мне больше некуда возвращаться.

-Этого не может быть, Саманта. Так не бывает, - он снова взглянул на мертвого человека на полу.

-Верно, но иногда есть исключения или просто кто-то слишком сильно любит меня, там, наверху, или здесь, в этом мире.

Он перевел взгляд на девушку.

Она не удивилась резкой смене выражения на его лице – молодой до смерти напуганный парень исчез, остался только Джин Хант, настоящий мужчина, смелый, в чем-то даже наглый.

-Любит?- переспросил он. Она пожала плечами.

-Я не могу вернуться, верно? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла она. Он медленно кивнул.- И назад дороги нет? – снова медленный, словно нерешительный кивок.- Но я люблю звезды, Джин. Я люблю музыку звезд, свободу, ветер в лицо и я люблю покой… Если некуда идти вперед, нет пути назад, должен быть путь куда-то еще, верно? Это было задумано с самого начала, едва я только появилась здесь. Я не хотела быть избранной для странной миссии, я просто не хотела домой и я слишком отличалась от тех людей, что живут здесь с тобой. Я должна уйти, чтобы сохранить этот мир, эту тайну, иначе будет война. Здесь, Джин. Ты никогда не простишь мне начало войны здесь. Я разрушаю, я несу смерть. Мне нужно обрести покой в душе, гармонию в самой себе, мне нужно успокоиться, но на это нужно очень много времени, ты знаешь.

-Я знаю, Саманта,- он нерешительно обнял ее. – Я… - и замер.

-Я поняла, но я бы никогда…

-Это было так страшно…

-Мне тоже, но уже прошло.

Она прикоснулась губами к щеке мужчины, он обнял ее, прижал к себе, накрыл ее губы, влажные от слез, своими губами – очень нежно, так, как будто целовал не взрослый мужчина, а молодой парень, еще робкий, неуверенный в отношениях с женщинами. Чистое безумие – крохи ускользающих чувств посреди богом забытого места, у трупа молодого мужчины, чья смерть изменила время и пространство.

-Я буду рядом, я всегда буду рядом, если я буду нужна тебе. Я буду хранителем, защитником, ангелом, демоном, верной женой, дешевой шлюхой – всем,- прошептала она, уперевшись лбом в его лоб и обхватив ладонями его лицо.- Я должна уйти, но я вернусь, когда придет время. Я всегда буду возвращаться, если позовешь. У меня будет работа, а после работы мы будем встречаться, если захочешь.

-Я захочу,- коротко ответил он.- Я позову. А Сэм?

-Я встречу его… там… думаю, это будет справедливо, если я приду проводить его, как думаешь?

-Он ничего не знает?

-Нет, но, думаю, он со временем поймет, а я помогу. Я буду рядом.

-Вы с ним?..

-Тш-ш-ш, - она нежно поцеловала его.- Это действительно было, но он мой друг. Только друг.

Он взглянул ей в глаза – она видела его мысли, его желания, его страхи, все то, что больше не мог видеть и знать никто в мире.

-Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться,- она взяла его за руку, вывела на улицу, под непроницаемое черное звездное небо.- Мне тоже пора. Красиво, правда? – она взглянула на небо – звезды сияли бриллиантами, кружа над головами.

-Красиво,- кивнул он, глядя только на нее, как будто не мог смотреть на звезды.- Пора на работу, а?

Он не смог пересилить себя и выпустить руку девушки из своей. Она понимала его страх – снова одиночество, а он не выносил одиночества, не мог быть один.

-Я вернусь, обещаю. Ты мне доверяешь? Ты мне веришь? Мы никогда не сможем быть вместе, мне очень жаль, но иногда все-таки найдется лазейка, понимаешь. Ты здесь, я где-то там. Не в раю, не в аду. Не ангел, не демон, не святой Петр, не человек, не душа – разум на свободе, привратник, помощник, адская гончая и страж.

Он взглянул в ее глаза, сиявшие как звезды, что кружили на небосводе.

-Я буду ждать.

Он медленно сделал шаг назад – вот в его ладони ее рука, вот он удерживает только ее пальцы, вот только чуть касается кончиками пальцев и…

Он отошел к Кортине, больше не обернувшись, сел внутрь, закурил, вывернул руль, отъезжая в Манчестер.

-Спасибо, что помог, мой ангел, мой мастер,- шепнули губы Саманты. Она взглянула на небо, переливавшееся мириадами звезд.- Сегодня дивная ночь, верно, Джин? Сладко спи, родной, а охранять твой сон буду я…

Джин вернулся в Манчестер не сразу. Дорога изменилась перед ним в одно мгновение, Кортина едва успела остановиться. Ночной невидный пейзаж приобрел четкость, снова вспыхнули яркие звезды.

-Какого?..- он вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью. Дорогу преграждал человек во всем черном от наглухо закрытого шлема какой-то диковинного строения как у космонавта, заканчивая тонкими высокими каблуками сапог.

-Прости, что снова задерживаю, Джин,- человек снял шлем и улыбнулся.

-Ты? Что?..- мужчина вытаращил глаза.

-Я,- кивнула девушка.- Не могла же я тебя отпустить вот так просто. За меня не переживай, у меня все отлично вот уже…- она взглянула на небо,- не важно, в общем-то. Там нет времени, там ничего кроме дороги нет, но это не важно. Так вот, раз у меня некоторые привилегии, я решила в кои-то веки воспользоваться ими. Знаешь, будет неплохо, если команда забудет меня, если и ты в какой-то степени забудешь меня. Вернется не только время здесь, но и в Гайде. Прежний 1973 и 2006 год тут и там, словно ничего не было. А ведь ничего же не было.

-И почему же?- он подошел ближе.

-Ну…- девушка отвела взгляд.- Раз я в некотором смысле изгой, особо опасный субъект и все такое… незачем им меня помнить. Ты против?- она снова взглянула на него.

-Ты уже знаешь, почему ты стала еще более опасна?- он прищурился на нее.

-Джин, ты ничего не почувствовал? – она коснулась его руки.- Мир в Гайде изменился, там стало… чуть иначе и одна девочка так никогда и не родилась, не была названа, не пришла сюда… Но если все оставить, как есть… понимаешь, время еще не пришло, тебе еще не пришло время все вспоминать.

-Но я вспомнил, принцесса. Что прикажешь мне делать? Записать на листочке и все сжечь?

-Нет, это не поможет, ты же понимаешь. Я могу все исправить, если позволишь. Для меня здесь прошел год, год, которого теперь нет, а второй я как-то пропустила, но если все изменить, не будет двух лет для всех, все вернется назад и станет таким, каким должно быть, станет правильным.

Хант отвел глаза.

-Значит, одна девочка не родилась, говоришь? И… и как тогда мне к тебе обращаться?

-Сэм. Просто Сэм,- Джонс пожала плечами.- Подумала, что будет справедливо сохранить хоть что-то от имени и того, кем я теперь являюсь.

-Просто Сэм? – повторил он.- Без фамилии?

-Ну, если очень хочешь, называй меня Тайлер,- она улыбнулась при виде его вытянутого от шока лица.- Брось, это не фамилия, это всего лишь условное обозначение моей работы.

-Тайлер… хранитель дверей?

Она кивнула.

-Хранитель Врат. Здесь пути пересекаются – сверху, снизу, сбоку, как в моем случае. Боже, это звучит так, как будто я говорю о позах в сексе. Нет, я не против такого, хотя больше люблю сзади или спереди…

-Это точно ты?- он отодвинулся от девушки, недоверчиво глядя на нее.

-Джин, мы расстались несколько… э… минут назад. Я хоть и на высоком посту, но ты-то должен чувствовать, кто я. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, мир меняет меня под тебя – все, включая характер.

-Ладно… Сэм,- как-то напряженно произнес он.

-Ой, да брось,- наморщила нос девушка.- Ну, если сильно-сильно хочешь, зови меня Джонс, детка, цыпа или как угодно. У меня на работе с этим проще.

-Что именно?- не понял мужчина.

-Знаешь, пару раз встречала гостей с косой – странное оружие, неудобное, но раз они так меня представляют, я не могла им отказать в удовольствии лицезреть меня во всей красе.

-Сэм…- повторил Джин, понимая, о чем она.- Саманта… Сэмюэл…

-Самаэль,- подсказала девушка.- Созвучно, хоть имя принадлежит мужчине и вообще чему-то мифологическому. А что мне оставалось делать, если у меня даже имени нет? Кроме того, мы оба любим холодное оружие, оба – ну, насколько можно судить о том, что он вообще когда-либо существовал – встречаем путников на своем пути. Красиво звучит, но имя как-то не прижилось. Мои гости все равно меня не помнят и не вспомнят, стоит им меня покинуть.

-Ты пришла за мной?- спросил мужчина.

-А ты видишь Нельсона?- ответила она.

-Это другое.

-О, прости,- она опустила голову.- Ладно, не важно. Я до сих пор связана с Сэмом и тобой. Словом… Джин, могу я попросить об услуге?

-Меня?

-Джин, ты здесь главный, а пока Сэм ищет путь, я не могу исчезнуть из его памяти, зато очень даже могу из памяти прочих.

-А из моей?

-Из твоей не могу, если ты сам этого не захочешь. А ты этого хочешь?

Он ответил не сразу.

-Нет, не хочу, только я все равно начну забывать. Таков уж этот мир.

-Хорошо, тогда я могу повернуть время обратно и сделать так, чтобы я никогда не приходила сюда. Ни одной бумажки, ни одной мысли. Помнить будете только вы с Сэмом – краешком сознания, едва неуловимо. А ты будешь помнить всегда, Джин. В глубине подсознания будешь помнить – так уж вышло, что я всегда где-то рядом с тобой.

Он вздохнул, отвернулся.

-Ты ему пообещала проводы?

-Да, но… нет, то есть… я провожу, если ты понимаешь меня. Слушай, мне действительно нужно твое разрешение повернуть время в прошлое, в позапрошлый год, чтобы ничего, связанного со мной, не было.

-Я точно тебя не забуду?- уточнил он.

Она подошла к нему вплотную и коснулась его губ своими.

-Это уже тебе решать.

Он обнял ее и, закрыв глаза, кивнул.

-Это не страшно,- шепнула девушка.- Вот и все. Добро пожаловать в 1973 год, задолго до моего появления в нем. Ты как?- она коснулась его груди. Он положил ладони сверху ее рук и открыл глаза, оглядывая себя – снова любимое пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти, пестрый галстук, мокасины, зеленая рубашка и темный костюм.

-Нормально.

-Эй, э-э-эй, Джин Джини, не вешай нос!- нежно улыбнулась она.- Я все та же подданная Ее Величества, ты все тот же подданный Ее Величества, даже Нельсон тоже тот же подданный Ее Величества, просто теперь нас стало больше. Знаешь, я все-таки стала настоящей грозой, я дерусь с особо упертыми людьми, не пуская их дальше Гайда, я встречаю их, говорю с ними, так что особенно ничего не изменилось. Меня встречают по-разному – кто-то привычно страшась, кто-то – как друга, как самую желанную любовницу, как покой и освобождение. Иногда попадаются вполне симпатичные экземпляры, с которыми я иногда шалю.

-Я изменился,- тихо сказал Джин. – Ты изменилась.

-Знаю,- так же тихо ответила девушка.- Лично я ни о чем не жалею.

-Я тоже, но… ты захотела вернуть все-все?

-Все, Джин. И ты снова будешь таким же невыносимым, как ты это умеешь.

-Снова? – переспросил он.

-Хочу, чтобы все было как прежде до мелких подробностей. Нельзя вернуть что-то одно и не вернуть другое, Джин. Это не в моей и не в твоей власти. Я здорово нашалила в этом мире, я почти переделала его для своих нужд, превратила его в поле военных действий, а ведь люди, которые сюда приходят, должны учиться, очищаться, бороться. Мне повезло по-другому, меня специально готовили для дальнейшего пути.

-Конечно,- он глубоко вздохнул.

-Джин, мне нужно уходить, скоро рассвет,- она взглянула на ночное небо. – Я хоть и не вампир, но мой мир – тьма, ночь, покой. Не дело, если миры будут часто пересекаться.

-Конечно,- он как-то неловко обнял ее, крепко прижав к себе.

-Обо мне никто никогда не вспомнит, не заговорит, ни один новичок из Гайда никогда не назовет меня настоящим именем,- сказала она, когда он отпустил ее.- Но одно я могу сказать точно – они не видят тоннель света, они видят бесконечную дорогу под огромным звездным небом и меня на ней – в платье, в бикини или деловом костюме, это уж как пожелают.

-А голой?

-Джин…

-Я просто спросил.

-Садись в свою красотку, коп, и езжай отсюда, пока я не оседлала тебя и не начала грешить так, что небеса разверзнутся,- посоветовала она с усмешкой, коснувшись его щеки губами и ласково взъерошив его волосы.

Он развернулся и отошел к машине.

-Как мне позвать тебя, Саманта?- он развернулся к ней, уже открыв дверь Кортины. – Снова 10-8? Ты же не думаешь, что я так просто отпущу тебя?

-Как угодно, когда угодно, в любой миг, как захочешь. Я приду,- девушка повела плечами.- Я всегда буду приходить, пока ты помнишь обо мне, пока я нужна тебе.

Он кивнул и сел за руль. На миг перед его глазами сверкнула вспышка, заплясали звезды, но когда он моргнул, дорога была чиста, а небо уже начало светлеть на востоке.

Когда он вернулся в Манчестер, ни он, ни другие офицеры ничего не помнили о никогда не существовавшей Саманте Тайлер-Джонс. Шел мирный 1973 год, был май, звенели жаворонки, лаяли собаки и гудели фабрики – жизнь налаживалась.

Джин зашел к себе в кабинет и налил себе выпить. Через миг его разум прояснился – что-то неуловимое осело где-то в укромном месте подсознания – словно тень, словно отголосок, но интуиция говорила, что пора завязывать с мистикой и приниматься за работу.

Потом был боксерский клуб, обвинение Джина в убийстве, которого он не совершал, вопросы доверия команды и лично Сэма к нему, реабилитация и человек из Гайда, Фрэнк Морган, который внес сумятицу в привычную жизнь отдела А.

Сэм сжимал пистолет и бесполезную рацию, которую дал ему Морган перед тем, как поезд с деньгами для шахтеров отправился в рейс. Поезд обстреливали, команда и шеф были в ловушке, а Сэм бежал в тоннель – он знал, что должен был бежать, что операцию в его голове вот-вот закончат, что он должен сделать последний шаг и проснуться дома… вот только они кричали – Крис, Рей, Энни, Джин. Они кричали и просили о помощи, они падали от попадания пуль, истекали настоящей кровью… они же просто вымысел, они не настоящие! Так не бывает!

-Фрэнк!- крикнул Сэм в темноту, практически сразу столкнувшись нос к носу с Морганом.- Они же умирают! Они умрут!

-Ты на полпути домой, Сэм,- спокойно ответил тот.- Сделай шаг, давай, ты ждал этого так долго. Вперед, Сэм!

Сэм обернулся – Энни добралась до входа в тоннель и упала, размазывая кровь Криса со своих рук по своим щекам вперемешку со слезами.

-Сэм, помоги!- плакала она.

-Сэм!- Джин упал рядом с простреленной ногой.

Сэм понимал, что они не войдут в тоннель – это портал, это путь домой.

Он оглянулся, увидев, что Морган исчез в ослепительном свете, услышал его зов и просьбы открыть глаза. Боковое зрение успело заметить высокую девушку в черном, стоявшую на границе света и тьмы, протягивающую ему руку. Сэм прищурился от света и шагнул в него.

-Прости, не могла сразу отпустить тебя,- сказала девушка, вытащив его под высокое звездное небо на пустую дорогу.

-Саманта?- удивился он.- Что… где я?

-В моем мире,- вздохнула она.- Врата, если точнее. Туда и сюда. Рада, что ты меня пока помнишь.

-Пока? Что значит пока? Я помню… то есть… Почему я забыл тебя?- он потер лоб.- Я не вернусь домой?

-Ты уже почти дома, не переживай,- успокоила она.- Раз уж твоя жизнь была некоторым образом связана со мной, так вышло, что ты остался одним из тех, кто смог меня вспомнить.

Сэма трясло, он был в таком шоке, что ему казалось, будто он сошел с ума окончательно.

-Нет-нет, это не сумасшествие,- снова произнесла Саманта.- И нет, я не читаю мысли, я живу в них. В мыслях, во снах, в разуме, подсознании… везде и всюду. Ну и вот здесь.

-Врата?- переспросил Сэм.

-Точно,- девушка широко улыбнулась.- Спасибо, что помог тогда Джину с обвинением в убийстве. Я думала, что все очень плохо, но ты же его друг. История, которой никогда не было, стала настоящей почти до мельчайших подробностей тогда, когда все встало на свои места. Вы все оказались подготовлены к ней.

Сэм опустил голову, нервно огляделся по сторонам – ничего, ни одного дерева, ни одной травинки. Только высокое звездное небо, словно усыпанное блестками, и длинная дорога в обе стороны.

-Я все равно слышу, как они кричат, Саманта,- сказал он.

-Мне жаль. Мне одинаково жаль всех копов, мой друг. И… мне жаль, но ты будешь их слышать, а если настанет момент, когда терпеть станет невмоготу, позови меня. Просто вспомни обо мне, я приду и мы будем долго говорить – столько, сколько захочешь.

-Позвать? – Сэм растерялся, закрутился на месте, жмурясь от света звезд, становящегося нестерпимо ярким.- Что происходит? Что…

-До встречи, дорогой,- девушка коснулась его лба тонкими пальцами.

-Сэм… Сэм…- позвал голос Рут Тайлер.- Просыпайся, сынок… вот так…

-Сэм, я Фрэнк Морган,- над ним склонился высокий усатый мужчина в костюме.- Я твой хирург. Операция прошла успешно.

Сэм проморгался и сфокусировал зрение на нем – тот подмигнул и улыбнулся, потом перевел взгляд на мать – женщина склонилась над сыном и поцеловала его в щеку.

-Сэм, сынок,- шепнула Рут.- Ты молодец, ты справился…

Его выписали. В день выписки он снова надел свой костюм дорогой тонкой шерсти, классическую белоснежную рубашку, строгий галстук, ботинки и вышел под яркое небо Манчестера 2006 года, вдохнув воздух в легкие. Он выжил, он победил всех призраков, он вернулся домой… но радости не было, словно из него вынули душу. Конечно, Джин Хант был всего лишь бредом больного мозга, всего лишь опухолью, которую удалили, и Крис, и Рей, и… и Энни, и отдел, и все те дела, которые он вел. Все было ненастоящим.

Он вернулся домой, вышел из комы, жизнь наладится, Майя вернется…

Сэм попробовал улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло.


	124. Chapter 124

Они кричали в его снах, он просыпался весь в поту, долго смотрел в потолок своей квартиры, потом садился на своей большой, уютной, но ставшей такой чужой кровати, закрывал лицо ладонями и тяжело дышал.

Больше не было страшной девочки с настроечной таблицы старого телевизора, не было голосов из будущего. Были только из прошлого… то есть из того места в его голове… Нет, это нереально! Нет-нет-нет!

Он вставал, шел в душ, садился в свою дорогую машину, ехал на работу, переодевался в спортивное, шел в спортзал и долго боксировал, едва не сбивая руки в кровь, но все равно ничего не чувствовал, кроме усталости и какого-то тупого равнодушия.

На улице с ним говорили, его о чем-то спрашивали на работе, а он как будто ничего не слышал, оглушенный только криками в голове – Энни, Крис, Рей и Джин. И еще смутно знакомое всегда ускользающее лицо девушки со шрамом на щеке. У нее еще такое имя… знакомое… и фамилия… и она сама… он же помнит! Точно, он помнит, просто… просто…

Он стоял у окна в своем кабинете, глядя на Манчестер. Он не детектив-инспектор, он старший детектив-инспектор, он не мальчишка, которого швыряют в стену, ему не приказывают шевелить тощей задницей, не называют дурацкими девчачьими именами, не сравнивают с Дороти из страны Оз.

-Вы просили зайти, сэр?- к нему подошла секретарь.

-Да, - он протянул пухлый конверт,- отправьте это в Лондон, там есть психолог, которая специализируется на таких делах. Хочу с ней поговорить, если она заинтересуется.

-Да, сэр,- женщина забрала конверт.

-Сэм, помоги! Сэ-э-эм!- крикнул и угас голос Энни в его голове, раздались выстрелы – он вздрогнул.

-Life will flash before my eyes,- подало голос радио.- So scattered almost

I want to touch the other side

And no one thinks they are to blame

Why can't we see

That when we bleed we bleed the same.

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you.

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over…- сердце Сэма свело болью.

Прошло почти два месяца, но он продолжал слышать голоса, звавшие его с другой стороны пространства и времени и это сводило с ума.

Алекс Дрейк оказалась понимающей женщиной, вежливым психологом, она внимательно выслушала его сбивчивые рассказы с детальным описанием каждого из команды, мест, где он был, вкуса пищи, запаха пота, сигарет, алкоголя, папок, машин, кожи – всего.

Она дала точные и сухие определения – кома, игры разума, «Вы же понимаете, что область подсознания еще толком не изучена», но легче от ее слов не стало. Сэм понял, что она действительно хочет ему помочь, только она ничего не понимала, не могла понять, не побывав в том мире. Она не была там, не видела Энни, не знала Рея и Криса, никогда не слышала острого сарказма Ханта. Как она, настолько умная, причесанная, приглаженная и ухоженная могла бы понять мир семидесятых?

Сэм уходил от Алекс еще более опустошенный, чем приезжал к ней. Его настоящий мир стал вдруг слишком пустым, каким-то серым, пресным. Это уже однажды было. Не здесь – там, в том мире, где он спал и видел красивые реалистичные сны. Серость, холод, тоска – это было во сне сна… там…

Он пробовал ходить после работы в паб, но там не было привычного веселья и дыма столбом, как в уютном пабе Нельсона. И бармены просто делали свою работу, не стараясь лезть к нему в душу, не похлопывая его по плечу, не давая мудрых советов, как это умел делать Нельсон.

-Если ты не чувствуешь – ты не живешь…- всплыли в разуме его слова.

Сэм усмехнулся. Он жил! Черт подери, он же вернулся домой! Это была кома, всего лишь кома – не путешествие во времени, не дыра в пространстве, не похищение пришельцами!

Впрочем, какая разница.

Он допивал виски и уходил – все такой же опустошенный как и прежде.

А ночью он снова вскакивал на кровати от кошмаров.

Иногда, гуляя поздно вечером по городу, он замечал за собой странную особенность – он провожал взглядом водителей мотоциклов. Он подолгу смотрел на двухколесные средства передвижения, на девушек, сидевших позади мужчин, на самих мужчин, но что-то ускользало, что-то знакомое, чего он никак не мог вспомнить.

Иногда ему казалось, что он видел высокую темноволосую девушку, одетую во все черное, державшую в руке мотоциклетный шлем с темным забралом, но присмотревшись, он понимал, что ему всего лишь показалось.

Иногда он видел ту же девушку во снах, но никак не мог разобрать ее лица, вспомнить ее имени, хотя точно был уверен, что он видел ее, знал ее, даже был с ней…

-Сэ-э-эм!- голос Ханта снова ворвался в его сон, звук выстрела винтовки заставил вскочить на кровати, заплакать – совсем как там, в прошлом, в коме, черт знает где… там!

-Вы ненастоящие!- зашептал Сэм, вытирая злые слезы.- Вы нереальные! Вас нет!

Но крики продолжались снова и снова, выстрелы рвали барабанные перепонки.

И было кое-что еще – он наконец разглядел лицо девушки и ее глаза, вспомнил ее имя, фамилию, всю историю, которую почему-то забыл.

-Пожалуйста, проверьте данные на этих людей,- он протянул секретарю листок с коротким списком имен и фамилий.

-Хорошо, сэр,- женщина приняла листок, остановившись на последнем, она чуть приподняла бровь.- Э… сэр, Вы уверены, что правильно написали последнее имя? Это больше похоже на какую-то мифологию.

-Что? – Сэм взглянул на листок.- О, да, конечно, наверное, слишком задумался,- он быстро исправил имя на нужное.- Теперь верно. Будьте добры, принесите потом результаты.

-Конечно, сэр,- женщина взглянула снова на листок, потом на шефа и вышла.

-Самаэль,- прошептал Сэм.- Странное имя. В самом деле какое-то мифологическое.

Прошло почти полгода, за которые анализ ситуации с голосами так и не сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Сэм давно уже вошел в привычную рабочую колею, много говорил с Алекс. С Майей ничего не вышло – она уехала из Манчестера и больше он ее так и не увидел.

Крики о помощи мучили еженощно. Сэм почти перестал спокойно спать. В коме он мучился от видения страшной девочки с настроечной таблицы телевизора, здесь – голосами оттуда. Откуда - Сэм и сам толком не знал.

-Понимаешь,- однажды сказал он матери,- я обещал одной девушке, что не брошу ее в беде.

-Если ты обещал, я знаю, что ты выполнишь обещание,- понимающе кивнула Рут.

Конечно, он не мог и так и не сказал ей, что эта девушка была где-то в другой реальности, куда он попал после того, как его сбила машина. Рут никогда не спрашивала лишнего, но сердце матери чувствовало, что с сыном что-то не так.

И это, к несчастью, было правдой.

Сбор данных по короткому списку имен и фамилий почти ничего не дал. То есть, вообще-то дал и много, но последняя строка так и не поддалась. Сэм даже поработал с фотороботом, насколько смог, но в итоге принтер выдал пустой листок, как будто на мониторе не было изображения. Странное симпатичное лицо молодой женщины со шрамом от виска до челюсти было совершенно не читаемо ни фотоаппаратом, ни мобильником с камерой, ни принтером, ни 3D-очками. Она была нарисована, но дальше техника словно бунтовала и отказывалась дать распечатку или снимок.

И все же он помнил имя этой девушки, хотя ни одна даже углубленная проверка не дала ни малейшего факта ее существования.

Голоса в голове звали его все так же, молили о помощи, но смолкали, стоило ему задуматься о ней, этой странной девушке, почему-то имеющей для Сэма какое-то значение, хотя он с трудом помнил ее.

В ту ночь он долго не мог заснуть, глядя в потолок. Голоса не стихали ни на миг, выстрелы заставляли каждый раз вздрагивать, отчего нестерпимо болела голова.

Он принял снотворное, перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

-Сэм, помоги-и-и-и!..- затих голос Энни.

И сон пришел.

Он стоял посреди широкой пустой дороги под бескрайним высоким звездным небом. Только дорога, а по бокам и над головой лишь небосвод – странное сюрреалистичное зрелище, которое не пугало, а наоборот, успокаивало.

-Ты звал меня,- он оглянулся и увидел приветливую высокую девушку в длинном черном платье и черных босоножках.

-Саманта!

-Ты помнишь,- улыбнулась девушка.- Меня так уже очень давно не называли. Нуждаешься в помощи с моей стороны, мой друг?

-Я… я не знаю,- он пожал плечами.

-Давай пройдемся,- мягко предложила она, - поговорим. Нам некуда спешить, у тебя все время мира, вся дорога, насколько сможешь и захочешь идти.

-И куда мы пойдем? В ад или в рай?

-Вперед или назад. Не бойся меня, Сэм, я никогда никому не причиню вреда. Я подданная короны, я служу полиции, я призвана помогать, встречать и провожать, но раньше, чем придет срок, я не прихожу.

-Ты же не Саманта, верно?- он остановился, присел, коснулся дороги – ровное покрытие, мало чем напоминающее асфальт, черное, чуть отражающее свет звезд. Ни холодное, ни теплое, прохладное и гладкое как стекло.

-Это трудно объяснить, мой друг, ты уже узнал обо мне что хотел. Я никогда не была рождена, тем не менее, я была с тобой, с Энни, с Джином и остальными. Я Саманта, которую ты знал, с которой тогда познакомился. Я прежняя, но чуть иная. Но это действительно я. Пойдем, пройдемся и будем говорить.

Она взяла его под локоть и поманила за собой.

Он послушно пошел, доверившись.

-Я узнал про Алису Симм,- сказал он, когда понял, что девушка не торопится начинать первая.

-И что же?- спокойно спросила она.

-Она вышла замуж, но у нее никогда не было дочери по имени Саманта Тайлер-Джонс. У нее был сын, Дилан Айсбери и муж – Рассел Айсбери.

Саманта только улыбнулась.

-Это хорошо, значит, все нормально.

-Но она умерла… Алиса умерла.

-Я знаю, Сэм. Я не могу менять все, но я смогла исчезнуть сама. Меня к этому вела вся моя жизнь, меня учили даже до моего рождения.

-Чему?

-Всему – терпению, спокойствию, пониманию, жалости. Меня учили встречать и провожать, успокаивать и давать поддержку, меня на самом деле учили проявлять сочувствие, а не воевать. Не все меня боятся, некоторые ждут с облегчением как добрую подругу, тогда я являюсь примерно такой, как сейчас, иные же бунтуют, протестуют, тогда я становлюсь воинственной.

-А когда ты бываешь собой?

-Боюсь, что я всегда одинакова. Одинаково сочувствующая и защищающая. А вот некоторым со мной встречаться рано, тогда я дерусь, толкаюсь, очень больно бью током дефибрилляторов, запускаю остановившееся сердце, наполняю легкие воздухом… все очень индивидуально. Есть те, кто нуждается в беседе перед тем, как прийти в мир, и тогда я встречаю, мы идем по дороге так долго, как пожелает мой спутник, и говорим о том, о чем он или она пожелает.

-Как я?

Она только кивнула.

Подол платья легко колыхался в такт шагам девушки, но тишина поглощала звук ее каблуков. Были слышны лишь шаги самого мужчины.

-Ты мой близкий друг. Позволь спросить, что тебя беспокоит? Что ты решил?

-Скажи, тот мир… Энни, Джин… это реально?- он обернулся на нее.

-Реально то, во что ты веришь. Джин прав – ты пришел туда сам, ты и сюда пришел сам.

-Но я точно знаю, что я сплю!

-Ты нашел ответы на вопросы, что искал, придя к Джину?

-Ответы? Но я их не искал! Я просто попал туда, я пытался вернуться домой.

-Ты шел долгой дорогой, Сэм, ты искал ответы – почему ушел отец, почему мама сказала про него неправду. Ты сопоставлял факты, анализировал данные, ты боролся и выигрывал. Ты смог спасти себя оттуда от Крейна, помнишь?- он кивнул.- Это то, что дает тот мир – ответы.

-Я слышу их,- его голос прозвучал глухо.- Они кричат, сводят с ума, просят о помощи. Что мне делать, Саманта? Я не могу им помочь, я здесь… то есть там… дома.

-Я не могу дать ответы, я могу лишь выслушать, Сэм. Что ты хочешь? Что ты решил? Я могу проводить тебя, если хочешь, но если ты вернешься туда, обратно пути уже не будет. Ты забудешь дом, родных, у тебя будет другая жизнь, но это по-прежнему будешь ты, Сэм Тайлер, детектив-инспектор Тайлер.

-Я старший детектив-инспектор.

-Не там, милый. Таково правило.

-Они могут умереть, Саманта? Скажи, это же нереальность, верно?

-Они могут умереть, Сэм. Реальность – понятие субъективное. Я перемещаюсь между снами и реальностью. Я реальна?- она лукаво взглянула на него.

-Но я чувствую твои прикосновения – это же другое. Я знал тебя, мы из одного времени.

-Я никогда не существовала, Сэм,- она качнула головой.- Алиса Симм никогда не встретилась больше с моим отцом, не родила меня. Ничего этого не было. Мой отец умер до моего зачатия где-то во времени, в настоящем времени в 1975 году, а в другом мире - в точке, которой не существует, однако, это целый пласт истории.

-Я не помню даже то, что мы встречались, как будто этого не было, но это же было.

-Было, только изменилось. Так случилось, что время повернулось вспять, остались лишь двое из тех, кто помнил меня отголоском сознания – ты и Джин. Те, к кому я была эмоционально привязана, кого любила, с кем занималась сексом, наконец.

Он порозовел.

-Я узнал и про Джона Харта,- он искоса взглянул на нее – она была так же безмятежна, как и прежде.

-И что же?

-Он действительно был байкером, он умер в 2001 году, как ты и говорила, только не от пуль копов, а от сердечного приступа. В Рождество его сердце просто… остановилось.

-Уверена, что ты убедился в подлинности свидетельства о его смерти,- тихо сказала Саманта.- Мне жаль его, но он меня даже не знал, не знал, что я существую. Впрочем, я никогда не существовала, это многое объясняет.

-Ты его не встретила?

-Нет, он не был полицейским,- она пожала плечами.

-Причем тут полиция?- не понял он.

-Я подданная короны, я служу полиции,- повторила она.- Хорошая профессия, рискованная, благородная, часто недооцененная, но необходимая.

-А пожарные, врачи? У них тоже есть свой проводник? А другие страны?

-Не знаю,- честно ответила девушка.- Я хотела покоя, я его получила. Я получила даже больше - работу привратника. К Джину приходят не все, я работаю как фильтр. Я встречаю всех копов из всех городов нашей страны.

-И тебе это нравится?

-Да, очень. Я просто встречаю, говорю, провожаю, помогаю, успокаиваю.

-Но ты не была такой.

-Я была, Сэм. До того, как прийти к Джину я именно такой и была.

Он взглянул на подругу. Волосы чуть развевались, хотя здесь не было ветра. Пахло так странно – немного свежестью, немного затхлостью, легким ароматом жасмина, но больше почему-то Временем.

-И ты нашла ответы на все вопросы?

-Нет. На один я не смогу найти ответа.

-Может я смогу помочь?

-Что знают только мертвые, Сэм?

-Эм-м-м… не знаю.

-Потому-то это знают только мертвые. Я этого никогда не узнаю, а они не смогут мне сказать. Это знают те, кто жил и умер, но я не была рождена и я не умирала.

-И… что это значит?

Она взглянула на небо.

-Я постоянно думаю об этом. Знаешь, как навязчивая мысль – снова, снова и снова. Я никогда этого не узнаю, потому что я совершила преступление против всех законов морали, нравственности, логики и прочей исключительно человеческой ерунды. Я убила отца и тем самым перечеркнула собственную жизнь. Из времени в минус год я перешла в минус бесконечность. Наверное, если когда-нибудь я найду ответ, я смогу может быть войти в паб, но я не думаю, что меня пустят и в общем-то сама не хочу уходить.

Сэм опустил голову. Вот оно что, вот почему она сбежала тогда.

-Дорога,- Сэм указал вперед,- она бесконечна?

-Для меня – да, это мой дом. А люди, мои гости, они приходят, находят свою дорогу и покидают меня.

-Можешь показать мне Энни и прочих?

-Показать?- она обернулась к нему, продолжая идти.

-Ну… прошло полгода, а они… я слышу их… это прошлое, верно? Это я придумал?

-Нет.

-Что нет?

-Это ответ. Нет. Не могу показать, это не совсем прошлое в твоем понимании и тем более этот мир придумал не ты. Его нельзя открыть, чтобы просто показать. В него можно прийти, когда больше некуда идти.

-Ты говоришь, но… я буду это помнить, когда проснусь? Я ведь проснусь?

-Конечно, я не буду тебя задерживать дольше, чем ты сам того хочешь. Твое время не пришло.

-Мое время?- он снова взглянул на нее – она ответила взглядом.- А… конечно… понимаю… это твоя работа…

-Это чистая свобода, Сэм, это покой, и это огромная власть - это то, чего я хотела. В моем распоряжении все время, все достижения человечества, только я ими почти не пользуюсь.

-И даже байком?

-Гоняю иногда. Я не настолько загружена, как ты думаешь. У меня есть свободное время. Я же знаю все и про всех копов - своих подопечных, так что поверь, я могу выкроить денек для отдыха в любое время. Вообще-то у меня может быть и долгосрочный отпуск, но тогда копам будет немного сложно.

-Ты можешь помочь Энни?

-Нет. Не могу. Для меня может пройти миллиард лет, а там не пройдет и секунды – не знаю, на самом деле, как работает мой мир, но иногда здесь все относительно как в Стране Чудес. Это разные миры, но они соприкасаются именно там, в той точке с ответами. Я встречаю каждого копа на своем пути и я обязана проводить каждого, поговорить и успокоить если нужно, потратив на него столько времени, сколько потребуется моему гостю.

-Что мне делать? Я хочу помочь им, но…

-Тебе страшно?

-Да.

-Хорошо. Страх – это хорошо. Иногда страх – то единственное, что удерживает полицейских от встречи со мной раньше времени.

-Нельсон говорил, что если я ничего не чувствую, значит, я не живу…

-Но ты чувствуешь?

-Я устал, я как будто пустой внутри. Я уже почти твой клиент.

-Не говори так,- она улыбнулась.- У меня нет клиентов, я не психотерапевт. Я прихожу тогда, когда я нужна – не раньше. В любом случае, ты станешь последним из тех, с кем я веду беседы во сне.

-Но ты сказала, что ты встречаешь других, что так же ведешь их по дороге…

-Пойми меня правильно, Сэм, такие люди стоят на перепутье – они уже ушли, а я лишь помогаю им принять свою дорогу или найти ответы.

-Дорогу?

-Вперед или назад, как придется. Кто-то приходит к Джину, кто-то идет обратно в Гайд.

-В Гайд,- улыбнулся он. - Я смогу снова найти ответ?

-Нет. Ты можешь прийти и остаться, тогда у тебя будет то, что ты ищешь, но назад дороги не будет и я не смогу проводить тебя. Проводит другой. Отсюда есть два выхода – в ту или иную жизнь. В жизнь, Сэм. То, что мне неподвластно.

-Я…- он сглотнул,- я… умру?

-Ты этого хочешь?

-Нет! То есть… я знаю, что когда-то я умру, это не пугает…

-Хорошо. Не хотела бы пугать моего друга.

-Они кричат, Саманта. Каждую ночь, даже днем я их слышу. Я слышу их!

-Мне очень жаль, Сэм, но я не могу тебе в этом помочь. Только ты сам.

-Я смогу еще увидеть тебя?- он остановился.

-Ты этого хочешь? – она прикоснулась к его щеке.- Эти свидания сводят с ума, мой друг. Знаешь, это похоже на то, что хотят все дети – много сладостей, но когда они их получают, съедают все, тогда от сладкого болят зубы и хочется просто бутерброда. Вечность – не лучшая мечта для человека, но мне ее дали в подарок, от которого нельзя отказаться.

-Можно?- он поднял руку, не решаясь коснуться ее лица. Она медленно кивнула и он дотронулся до ее щеки со шрамом.- А сердце? Помнишь, когда мы только оказались там, для нас двоих наши сердца не бились. А что теперь? – он осторожно прикоснулся к ее груди – под шелковой тканью рука ощутила прохладу кожи и мерный ритм сердцебиения.- Но… ты же… Как?- смог только выдохнуть он.

-Не знаю, никогда не задумывалась,- она пожала плечами.- Но уверяю тебя, твое для меня так пока и не бьется.

-То есть, пока я…- он взглянул в ее глаза. Она не ответила. – Я помню то, чего даже не было – мы были близки, мы многое пережили вместе, но… я даже помню 1975 год, это же невозможно.

Она вздохнула.

-Я стерла себя из времени и пространства, но есть горстка людей, которые будут меня помнить – кто-то временно, кто-то постоянно.

-Ты стала бессмертной?

Она засмеялась.

-Смешное понятие для той, что даже не рождалась. Скажем, я начала существование и осознала себя в межвременье где-то в 1973 и 1975 годах. То есть скорее в году, которого не было. А раз я не была рождена, я не умру. Тебе это так важно знать?

-Не знаю. Мне просто нужна помощь. Я не знаю, к кому обратиться.

-Алекс не помогла?

-Что? Откуда… ах да, мысли… Нет, она хорошая, но она не понимает.

-Поймет,- загадочно улыбнулась Саманта.- Со временем поймет.

-А что делать мне?- он взглянул на небо, где кружили звезды.- Так странно – они в самом деле кружатся,- заметил он.

-Да, кружатся,- она взглянула не на небо, а на него.- И я не знаю, что тебе делать. Я не могу помочь в этом. Это только твоя жизнь, твои решения. Я даже не знаю, когда мы увидимся снова.

-Я думал, что ты знаешь все и про всех,- он взглянул снова на нее.

-Не совсем, Сэм. Я искала ответы на все вопросы, я получила то, что хотела. Я узнала все, что должна была знать, потому я ушла. Я стала опасна. А здесь я просто выполняю функцию Тайлера, привратника, не более того. Но я не знаю, когда ко мне приходят гости, почему приходят. Я узнаю это уже здесь. Я постоянно учусь.

-Значит, никакого тоннеля света и всего такого нет?

-Ты очень умный, Сэм,- похвалила она.- Есть этот мир, звезды, чей свет ослепляет. Я не знаю насчет тоннеля, но есть я.

Он обернулся назад – за спиной расстилалась ровная дорога, повернулся вперед – впереди была такая же ровная дорога.

-Мне не нужно возвращаться назад, чтобы проснуться?

-Нет. Ты просто проснешься. Когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, ты выберешь путь сам, а пока я могу только вернуть тебя домой.

-Тебе не скучно здесь одной?- спросил он.

-Я никогда не бываю одна,- она развела руками и улыбнулась. - Это не мистика, Сэм, это просто есть, если ты в это веришь. Ты готов проснуться?

-Один вопрос,- быстро остановил он.

-Конечно. Не спеши.

-Оттуда… я смогу уйти оттуда, если приду туда?

-Ты сможешь попросить друга помочь.

-Друга,- повторил Сэм.- Конечно. Саманта, а ты сама не жалеешь, что ушла?

-Нет.

-И ты точно не мое альтер-эго в женском варианте?

-Нет, Сэм. Я поистине порочное странное создание, но не настолько, чтобы быть чьим-то альтер-эго или чьей-то фантазией. Я просто человек, который не рождался. Я человек, Сэм.

-Порочное?

-Ты написал имя, когда искал меня в базе данных. Ты даже не уточнил, чем заведовал этот персонаж? Я – не он, я – только я, просто мы чем-то похожи. Имя – всего лишь имя. Самаэль или Саманта. В конечном итоге, ничто не имеет значения. Меня не так часто называют по имени, так что если отбросить весь пафос, я просто Сэм. Сэм Тайлер. Привратник Сэм, если точнее. Помнишь, я даже представилась тебе в наше первое знакомство как Сэм Тайлер?

Сэм улыбнулся.

-Сэм Тайлер,- повторил он. Она улыбнулась. – Идеальное сочетание, все верно.

Она промолчала, глядя на него.

-Ты все такая же красивая,- сказал он.

-Спасибо. Ты тоже очень красив, Сэм. Ты всегда красив.

-Ты, я так понимаю, всегда будешь красивой. Шрам… ты оставила его как метку или просто на память?

-Я не оставляла, я просто пришла сюда такой, какой ушла. У меня не отросли крылья, я не умею изрыгать пламя, не умею бормотать заклинания и варить зелья. Я просто провожаю людей и встречаю их. И я никогда ничего не смогу забыть,- грустно добавила она.- Память милосердна, человек забывает то, что причиняет боль, все это стирается, заменяется чем-то новым, хорошим, но мне этого не дано. Память – это наказание за то, что я совершила с отцом. Знания – сила, которую мне дали в наказание.

Он смотрел на такую знакомую и такую незнакомую девушку, думая о том, что он будет делать потом, когда проснется дома, когда снова услышит крики о помощи. Он даже забыл, что Саманта читает его как открытую книгу, но она тактично молчала.

-Думаю, я узнал все, что хотел, миледи,- он взял кисть девушки в свою руку, ощутив прохладу ее кожи. Совсем как однажды во сне – черная, белая и серая фигура. Саманта была серой фигурой, от нее шла прохлада – просто страж дверей, привратник между мирами, между жизнями там и здесь, и где-то еще, и нигде.

Она наклонилась к нему и коснулась губами его щеки.

-Пожалуйста, Сэм, не торопись увидеть меня снова,- прошептала она.

Звезды подмигнули мужчине, их свет стал ослепительным, Сэм прикрыл глаза ладонью и… проснулся дома, в своей кровати. Впервые за полгода без кошмаров и слез.

Его коллеги что-то говорили, что-то о законе, правах, разумности, а Сэм сидел с отстраненным видом, думая о словах Нельсона и Саманты. Он крутил в руке нож для бумаги, полностью погруженный в свои мысли.

-Сэм?- обратился к нему коллега.- Что ты думаешь, Сэм?

Он вынырнул из грез.

-Что?

-Ты думаешь разумно содержать подозреваемого под стражей в течение двадцати четырех часов?

-Что?- снова переспросил он, пытаясь прогнать мысли и сосредоточиться.

-Сэм, твоя рука,- кивнул другой коллега, глядя на Сэма.

Он как-то отрешенно опустил глаза вниз – он вертел в пальцах нож, а один палец кровоточил. Он даже не заметил, как поранился.

-Я не… я не чувствую,- сказал он.

-Что?- не поняли уже остальные.

-Я ничего не чувствую,- повторил Сэм.- Простите, я… мне нужно выйти,- он встал со стула и быстро покинул зал заседаний.

Мысли приходили в порядок, словно некий паззл складывался наконец в узор.

-Я ничего не чувствую,- повторил он, поднимаясь на крышу здания полиции Манчестера.

Он встал посреди крыши – как дорога туда и обратно в его сне. Просто странная дорога в никуда и в то же время куда-то.

Он смотрел на здания, на зелень деревьев, вдыхал воздух, слышал гомон людей, машин. Он был дома, но…

Он взглянул на парапет, на край крыши, сделал шаг, второй, улыбнулся, ускорил шаг, перешел на бег, хорошо разбежался и прыгнул вперед, навстречу сияющему свету, прямо в руки красивой молодой девушки в короткой черной юбке, черной блузке и черных туфлях.

-О-о-оу, мой герой! – взвизгнула она.- Не ожидала такого напора эмоций!

-Сэм, помоги!- раздался крик Энни.

-Сэм!- крик Джина.

-Саманта, мне нужно туда, к ним, - Сэм огляделся, не понимая, откуда идет звук. Перед ним раскрылся черный провал.

-Иди, они ждут твоей помощи, Сэм,- девушка подошла к провалу.- Ты уверен?

Он подбежал к провалу, развернулся, схватил девушку за руки.

-Мы увидимся, Саманта. Мы же еще увидимся?

-Нет, Сэм,- она улыбнулась – искренне, без грусти.- Это наша последняя встреча, мы больше не увидимся, да я и не нужна тебе. Ты пойдешь дальше. Эта дорога пройдена. Торопись, друг, помоги друзьям! Прощай, Сэм, удачи тебе!

Он отпустил ее и шагнул во тьму, сразу же оказавшись в том тоннеле. Он увидел Энни, съежившуюся около входа в тоннель, всю в слезах и крови Криса, самого Криса, лежавшего около нее, Джина, упавшего чуть поодаль, державшегося за простреленную ногу.

-Явился – не запылился!- поприветствовал его Хант.

Сэм вскинул пистолет – человек с автоматом как раз целился в Джина – и выстрелил. Раз, второй. Человек упал замертво.

Сэм опустил оружие. Он успел. Он спас их. Он пришел только за этим, пришел помочь, потому что это было нужно ему самому.

-Энни, ты в порядке?- он обернулся в девушке – та быстро закивала. Он нагнулся к шефу.- Джин…

-Не трогай меня, я не гомик, – заворчал тот. – Где ты шлялся так долго?

Сэм только улыбнулся.

Вызванные врачи отвезли всю команду в больницу, наложили гипс Рею на руку, Джину – на ногу, перевязали Криса, осмотрели Энни.

Они были живы, все было в порядке.

Джин ругался как сапожник, довел до слез медсестру, не мог сидеть ни минуты спокойно и грозился вогнать шприцы в задницы всем, кто подойдет к нему. Тем не менее, гипс ему наложили и даже напоили успокоительным, которое он само собой запил виски из карманной фляжки.

Сэм зашел в паб почти под вечер – он погулял по городу, осознал, что это место станет его домом уже навсегда.

-Эй, рад тебя снова видеть, мой герой!- приветственно похлопал его по плечу Нельсон.- Что тебе налить?

-Виски!- улыбнулся Сэм.- Большую. Нет, лучше бутылку,- он достал портмоне.

-Вижу, ты платишь, босс,- улыбнулась Филлис.- Тогда мне портвейн с лимоном.

Сэм кивнул Нельсону в подтверждение заказа.

-Меня подстрелили из-за тебя!- раздался сзади Сэма возмущенный голос Рея.

-Мне очень-очень жаль, Рей,- искренне сказал Сэм.

-Зато я больнице я познакомился с такой цыпочкой…- Рей сумел сделать почти невозможное – показать одной рукой увесистые груди и зад новой знакомой.

Сэм улыбнулся.

-Найди ее,- Филлис кивнула ему.- Энни - найди ее,- она указала на дверь паба.

Сэм почти выбежал из паба, за углом нос к носу столкнувшись с Энни.

Наверное, он выглядел как полный идиот, стоя там и с глупой счастливой улыбкой глядя на девушку.

-Сэм!- она не испугалась, столкнувшись с ним.

-Скажи, что мне сделать?- спросил он, надеясь получить прямой ответ.

-Останься,- ответила Энни.- Останься здесь. Со мной, со всеми нами. Навсегда.

Он поднял руки, прикоснулся ими к ее щекам, наклонился и поцеловал девушку. Наконец-то, спустя так много времени он обрел то, что искал – любовь, дом, работу и свое место в жизни.

-Эй, голубки!- Кортина затормозила около них с привычной резвостью.- Тайлер, хорош разводить розовые сопли, тащи сюда свою толстую задницу. Раймондо, Крис, в машину! - кивнул он подошедшим Карлингу и Скелтону.- И ты, Пестрые Трусики,- подмигнул он Энни.- Ограбление банка!

Сэм скептично оглядел шефа.

-Ты не можешь водить – у тебя же травма ноги.

-Нога – не мозги,- заметил тот.- Шевелись давай!

Когда все уселись по местам, в радио машины раздались звуки сирен скорой помощи.

-Мы его теряем,- взволнованно произнес Фрэнк Морган с другой стороны реальности.- Держись, Сэм…

-Черт, ненавижу это радио!- решительно сказал Сэм, повернув настройку и отыскав музыку.

Он отказался от прежней жизни, сделав выбор раз и навсегда.

-Ты в порядке, Сэм?- взглянул на него Хант.

-Да, теперь в полном, шеф,- счастливо ответил он.

Машина рванула вниз по дороге.

Никто не заметил стоявшую неподалеку высокую девушку в черных мужских брюках, черной мужской рубашке и черных мужских ботинках, с материнской улыбкой смотревшую на удаляющуюся машину.

Она молча проводила взглядом Кортину и свернула за угол паба.

Никто не видел таинственную незнакомку ни на свадьбе Сэма и Энни, ни на грандиозной вечеринке, устроенной Джином в их честь, ни потом, спустя почти семь лет.

Она терпеливо ждала, она знала, что нет ничего вечного и постоянного, что все должно прийти к логическому заключению.

Подходил к концу 1980 год, Сэм чувствовал себя уставшим, опустошенным как никогда. Как будто из души по капле уходила радость, как будто уходила сама жизнь. Энни как могла поддерживала его, но она не могла понять, что не так с ее мужем. У них не было детей, им просто было не до этого, но они никогда не чувствовали себя одинокими просто вдвоем.

Сэм стал грустным, странным даже для нее самой, хотя за эти годы она привыкла к его странностям как никто другой.

Сэм обратился к единственному, кому доверял свою жизнь и душу настолько всецело, насколько только было возможно – к Джину Ханту. Он просил отпустить его, устроить его уход как несчастный случай, просил не задавать лишних вопросов, понимая, что просто не сможет объяснить причину своего решения. Джин уважал его желание. Джин умел делать то, что просил его друг, и Джин никогда не лез ни под кожу, ни в душу.

Они прогулялись до паба. Сэм стянул с плеч любимую кожаную куртку – за все эти годы он так и не сменил ее на что-то другое, поновее, более модное.

-Ты все устроишь? – он передал ее Джину.

-Конечно, Сэм,- Джин кивнул, глядя на друга.

Сэм взглянул на небо, повел плечами. В последнее время его мучили кошмары – как будто он прыгал с крыши, насмерть разбивался… а потом еще звезды… он часто ловил себя на мысли, что хочет уйти туда, куда-то к звездам, в покой, что он просто устал жить.

Джин знал, что означает решение друга, отдаленным уголком сознания он понимал причину и мог сделать для него то единственное, что должен был сделать – проводить его.

Двери паба открылись, им навстречу вышел Нельсон.

-Э-гей, мой герой!- весело поприветствовал Сэма темнокожий мужчина.- Заходи, мой друг! Угощу лучшим пивом. Только что привезли новый сорт, тебе понравится.

Сэм вдруг почувствовал прилив бодрости. Паб был тем местом, где они не раз напивались до потери пульса с Джином на пару, но в этот раз было что-то другое. Его друг оставался снаружи, а Сэм уходил… Сэм уходил… навсегда.

Он обернулся и протянул руку Джину.

Тот молча сгреб его и похлопал по спине.

-Не зайдете, мистер Хант?- вежливо спросил Нельсон.

-В другой раз,- покачал головой тот.- Сегодня день Сэма.

-Шеф, а как же ты? – Сэм обернулся на друга.

-Может быть потом. Иди, - отпустил его тот.- Возьми и мне порцию.

Сэм улыбнулся – широко, открыто, как не улыбался уже очень давно – с того времени, как попал сюда.

Нельсон кивнул и открыл дверь паба, приглашая Сэма войти внутрь. Едва они оба скрылись в пабе, дверь закрылись за ними, окна паба осветил яркий белый свет.

-Вот почему мне в первый раз стало не по себе от этого паба,- раздался голос у Джина за спиной.- Мне никогда не будет там места как прочим. Грешным отказано в покое.

-Сейчас еще не темно,- он не стал оборачиваться, уже ожидая обладательницу голоса.

-Это не настолько важно, я же не вампир, - девушка приблизилась к мужчине и взяла его за руку.- Ты как?

-Я всегда в полном порядке,- ответил он.

-Ты изменился, вроде бы даже похудел.

-И развелся, наконец.

-Циник.

-Просто коп, преданный работе. На дворе восьмидесятые, люди не воспринимают разводы как нечто сверхъестественное.

Саманта не ответила, прижавшись к нему плечом. Он обнял ее. Короткое черное платье, высокие черные сапоги на умопомрачительных каблуках, бриллиантовые звезды в серьгах и тонкой нити колье на шее, черное короткое пальто нараспашку с бриллиантовыми украшениями на рукавах и воротнике – он высоко ценил женственность, а у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы научиться быть женственной.

-Ты его проводила?

-Нет. Мне недоступна та зона. Только выход из Гайда и выход сюда. Что будешь делать с Энни и уходом Сэма?

-То же, что обычно делал в таких случаях,- он вздохнул.

-Машина упала в канал, тела так и не нашли,- произнесла Саманта.- И проводи Энни. Она не заслуживает мучения.

-Знаю. Никто не заслуживает мучений. Просто Сэм решил так быстро…

-Тебе не будет одиноко, Джин. Только не тебе и только не сейчас. У тебя скоро будет новая занятость. Никогда не думал перебраться в Лондон? А что скажешь о смене машины? В следующем году выпустят роскошную модель Audi Quattro. Советую присмотреться к красной красотке.

-Учту. Можешь сказать, что еще будет?

-Масоны, погони, драки, героин, много тяжелой работы, новые люди, новые места, старые тайны и старые враги – все как всегда. И ты увидишь Его Воздушество Майкла Джордана в его блестящих играх, посмотришь новое кино, услышишь потрясающую музыку.

-Ты придешь?

-В конце. Прости, но я так и не могу помочь – ни тебе, ни другим. В этом я бесполезна. Все те телодвижения, совершенные в этом мире… их никогда не было. Я ничего не изменила.

-Они были, Саманта. Все, что имело отношение ко мне, то было. Я помню каждое слово, сказанное мне, каждое прикосновение.

-Ты вспоминаешь об этом только при мне, иначе мир давно бы изменился.

-Я – это мир, и я изменился.

-Год, которого не было… ты его тоже помнишь? Музей и нас…

-Помню. Но я забываю. Таков этот мир.

Он глубоко вздохнул, обнял ее, коснувшись щекой ее щеки.

-Мой Доктор, мой мастер,- шепнула она, лаская его волосы.

-Мастер – это ты,- он коснулся рукой волос девушки.

-Я Маргарита, Джин, я берегу твой покой,- она чуть отстранилась от него, взглянув ему в глаза, читая его как книгу.

Он выдержал взгляд, потом наклонился к ней, нежно поцеловал ее губы, обнимая ее за талию.

-Э-гей, звезда!- послышался веселый голос Нельсона, снова вышедшего на улицу.- Рад снова тебя видеть, красавица!

Мужчина и женщина прервали поцелуй, обернувшись.

-Привет, мой друг!- улыбнулась Саманта. Хант смутился и отвел взгляд.- Рада видеть тебя.

-Не зайдешь?- тот кивнул внутрь.

-Нектар и амброзия – яд для грешных духом,- еще шире улыбнулась она.- Если не будешь предлагать красное вино и пресный хлеб, то мы зайдем, верно, Джин?- она взяла своего спутника под локоть.

-Паб в полном вашем распоряжении,- кивнул Нельсон.- И у меня припрятана бутылочка лучшего вина для леди.

-Пожалуй, я зайду позже,- покачал головой Хант.

-Брось, Джин, три старых друга,- уговаривала Саманта,- три великие тайны, три пути, три судьбы… Ты боишься?- она наклонилась к его уху. Мужчина едва заметно кивнул.- Не бойся, Джин. Ничего не бойся, когда я рядом. Ни грешникам, ни святым, ни мятежным душам в эту ночь не будет покоя. Пойдем, выпьем,- она поманила его в паб.

Та ночь стала тайной для остального мира. Только трое людей – двое мужчин и девушка – в пустом пабе. Кружка пива, стакан виски и бокал белого вина, и неторопливый разговор о том, чего не было ни для кого больше, о том, что еще будет, о том, что забудется, что вспомнится, о работе, о преданности короне, о дружбе. И немой свидетель всего этого – черная кожаная куртка человека, который сыграл свою важную роль в жизни этих трех людей.

-Боже, храни королеву!- наконец, произнес Джин, поднимая стакан.

Эхом отозвались Нельсон и Саманта:

-Боже, храни королеву!

Девушка поставила пустой бокал на стойку и поднялась.

-Ты уходишь?- в голосе Джина послышалась глухая тоска.- Всегда до рассвета, как будто ты вампир.

-Я ухожу потому, что должна встретить гостя, а не потому, что не выношу света солнца, Джин,- улыбнулась она.- Я была здесь многократно утром и днем, но в черном одеянии летним днем довольно тяжеловато.

-Что ж… мне тоже пора за работу,- Джин встал.- Увидимся, Нельсон.

-Конечно, мой друг,- кивнул тот.- Леди,- он поклонился девушке.

-За работу, коллеги,- она ответила ему поклоном и вышла из паба.

Следом вышел Хант.

-Я отправила тебе на стол буклеты и каталоги машин,- сказала Саманта.

-Хорошо, полистаю потом,- кивнул он.- Машина утонула в канале?- уточнил он, держа на руке куртку Сэма.

-Да, так будет лучше. Джин,- позвала она. Он взглянул в ее глаза.- Начинается сложное время.

-Знаю. Когда все было просто, Саманта? Рей все так же будет пробовать стать мной, а Крис… Крис похож на мышонка.

-Мышонок однажды станет львом, Джин, и ты знаешь, к чему это приведет. Два льва в одном прайде не уживутся, ты отпустишь его. Его, Рея, других, а пока береги их как можешь от них самих. Грядет буря, Джин, и ты в ее сердце. Ты помнишь Джека? – он кивнул, напрягшись.- История с продолжением, Джин. Ты знаешь о битве все, мы все сражаемся за одно и то же. Береги ребят и берегись сам.

-Я знаю.

-Я буду рядом, но очень далеко, и мне жаль, что я не смогу помочь тебе, когда будет больно и страшно. Я приду, если позовешь, но тогда я не смогу контролировать внутреннего Зверя. Я развяжу войну, пострадают люди. Но знаешь что, я рискну, я обязана защищать тебя. Позови меня, Джин, я должна быть рядом, ты не будешь одинок.

Она обняла его.

-Я справлюсь, Саманта,- мягко улыбнулся он.- Тебе пора идти, да и мне тоже. Значит, Лондон?

-Лондон,- кивнула она.- До встречи, Джин.

-До встречи, Саманта,- он отпустил ее и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он никогда не оборачивался назад, он умел забывать… всего пара шагов, и он забыл эту ночь, разговоры и девушку в черном.


	125. Chapter 125

А потом был Лондон и 1981 год, Шарон Грейнджер – Шаз, как она любила чтобы ее называли, новенькая девушка в отделе А в ранге констебля, потом был новый светлый офис и отдельный светлый кабинет с окнами, новые дела, новые битвы и… Алекс. Алекс Дрейк, полицейский психолог из Лондона, та самая женщина, с которой общался Сэм, та самая, которую видела Саманта.

И Алекс вела расследования, старалась вернуться домой к дочери, старалась узнать факты о том, что произошло с Сэмом Тайлером. Он покончил жизнь самоубийством в 2007 году, но в этом странном мире прожил семь лет, а потом исчез. Да, Алекс знала и видела отчеты о той аварии в канале, но Джин, стоило его лишь спросить об этом, мрачнел и отвечал односложно.

Алекс видела на доске вырезку из газеты Манчестера – некролог в память о Сэме, написанный Джеки Куин. Сэма любили и уважали все коллеги. Сэма любил и уважал как друга и человека сам Джин, ревностно охраняющий его память.

Бронзовая Кортина осталась в прошлом, на смену ей пришла красная красотка Кваттро, лихой молнией носившаяся по улицам старого города. Джин никогда не изменял привычкам – он мог изменить сами привычки.

Пальто цвета верблюжьей шерсти сменилось черным пальто с поясом, удобные мокасины стали роскошными сапогами из крокодиловой кожи серо-стального цвета.

Джин никак не мог понять свою новую напарницу – детектив-инспектор Дрейк постоянно говорила, что хочет вернуться домой, что она попала сюда из будущего, из 2008 года, что ее пристрелили, что у нее есть дочь, словом несла сказочную чушь и постоянно усложняла жизнь себе и команде. Алекс была странной, но своим бравым поведением иногда напоминала кого-то смутно знакомого, еще более сумасшедшего, чем она сама, еще более отважного, рискованного – какую-то другую женщину. Джин не понимал ни Алекс, ни себя. Изредка он улавливал краем глаза темный силуэт в стороне, женский силуэт, но когда оборачивался, там никого не было. Джин злился, много пил, чуть больше курил, чувствовал надвигающуюся бурю, но ничего сделать не мог. Он должен был беречь и охранять закон и правопорядок, а не разбираться с призраками прошлого и ненормальными дамочками.

И так уж вышло, что Джин начинал думать, что нашел женщину по себе, которую уважал за силу характера и просто за то, что она была рядом.

И так уж вышло, что Джин случайно выстрелил в нее. Он промахнулся, а Алекс попала в больницу.

Алекс огляделась по сторонам – ничего, кроме длинной дороги в обе стороны посреди бесконечного неба.

-Я умерла?- спросила Алекс у высокой стройной девушки в черном комбинезоне из кожи, наглухо застегнутом под подбородком и доходящим внизу до высоких сапог без каблуков.

-Нет,- покачала головой девушка.- Ты меня уже не помнишь? Я пришла к тебе, когда ты нуждалась в помощи.

-Да, верно,- Алекс кивнула, подняв палец вверх.- Ты еще сказала, что тебя зовут… зовут… что-то знакомое… не могу вспомнить.

-Не напрягайся. Я Сэм. Привратник. Тайлер.

-Сэм Тайлер,- повторила Алекс послушно.- Странно, но я точно помню, что этого просто не может быть. Я знала Сэма Тайлера.

-Ты это уже говорила в нашу первую встречу. Я тоже его знала. Я женщина, он – мужчина. Тайлер – не фамилия, а ранг. Я привратник, координатор. Прогуляемся? – девушка повела рукой.

-Но я… Джин… он выстрелил в меня,- Алекс оглядела себя – на теле ничего не было, ни следов крови, ни пулевого ранения.- Что со мной?

-Ты на перепутье. Ты хочешь уйти и хочешь остаться. Я прошла через это, но больше не сможет никто. Меня специально готовили к этой работе, а ты просто человек.

-А ты – нет?

-Я человек, если ты об этом. Просто не рожденный человек, без судьбы, имени, фамилии, истории и всего прочего.

Алекс сделала шаг вперед по дороге. С каждым шагом она вспоминала это место – она была здесь ранее. В нее стреляли, она падала, а потом тоннель яркого ослепительного света, мозг пытался осознать происходящее подбором образов. Но миг спустя свет стал приглушенным, исчез, растворился в мягком свете сияющих звезд. И эта дорога. И девушка со шрамом на щеке – красивая, с длинными черными волосами, мягкой улыбкой, умными глазами, во всем черном - от безрукавки и шорт до босоножек. Сэм. Она так представилась. Просто Сэм, привратник, координатор, проводник… Тайлер. И они шли по длинной бесконечной дороге среди мерцающих звезд куда-то вперед, говорили, много говорили, а потом она очнулась уже на той яхте, одетая как проститутка, а потом встретила Джина Ханта на Кваттро, Рея, Криса, а чуть позже Джин на руках внес ее в управление полиции Лондона, а потом выяснилось, что она новый детектив-инспектор, которого они ждали…

-Я помню тебя,- сказала Алекс, - я все помню. Дорога, звезды, Джин… но я же не умерла? Я хочу домой, у меня же дочь! Молли ждет меня! Мне надо вернуться!

-Как пожелаешь.

-Сэм, что будет с тем миром, что будет с Джином? Он исчезнет?

-Нет. Уверяю тебя, ни мир, ни Джин не исчезнут.

-Но они же в моей голове!

-Почему ты так решила? Ты пришла в мир сама, ты пришла в отдел А сама. Ты этого хотела.

-Но…- Алекс замялась.- Ты все знаешь обо мне, верно?- Сэм кивнула.- Когда взорвалась машина… когда погибли мои родители… я думала, что мой дядя держал меня за руку, но я собственными глазами видела, что это был Джин. Джин Хант, который никак не мог быть там.

-Он всегда там, где он нужен, Алекс.

-То же самое сказал и он! Но так же просто не может быть!

-Не имею цели и возможности разубедить тебя. Ты два года жила бок о бок с ним, ты работала с ним… Ресторан «У Луиджи», прямо над ним, верно? Твоя квартира,- пояснила Сэм. Алекс кивнула.- И твое посвящение в команду, этот штамп «собственность полиции» на задницу,- продолжила Сэм.- И Мартин Саммерс, человек из Гайда, а потом ты увидела, что Джин помогает ему, хотя не должен был бы, как ты полагаешь.

-Мартин убил себя молодого,- Алекс отвернулась.- Я думала… как так можно? Он же должен был исчезнуть, это парадокс…

-Но он не исчез, и мир не исчез, и время продолжило свой ход. Там конец 1982 года, верно? – Алекс кивнула.- Хорошо. Впереди год кошмара, год, когда изменится все.

-Что изменится? Тот мир исчезнет?

-Нет. Ничего не исчезнет, все так и будет как прежде. Ты еще не устала от моей компании? Не хочешь вернуться домой? Молли ждет тебя в больничной палате. Ты всегда знала, что ты лежишь в больничной палате, верно?- Алекс кивнула.

-Я слышала вертолет, голоса, я знала, что я жива.

-Хорошо.

-Он справится? Джин справится?

-Ему будет трудно, но он справится.

-Ты его хорошо знаешь?

-Лучше меня его знает только он сам.

-Ты можешь сказать, что стало с Сэмом Тайлером?

-Он умер, Алекс. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

-Да, но… что с ним стало в том мире?

-Он умер.

-Но он прожил там семь лет, а в реальном мире всего полгода. Почему он вернулся туда? Что там произошло?

-Он хотел вернуться и я проводила его туда.

-Ты его убила?

-Я никого не убиваю. Я никому не причиняю вреда.

-Но ты же… я хочу сказать, что если думать логически, то ты же… если ты встретила меня, когда меня пристрелили, значит, ты… Смерть?

-Если тебе станет от этого легче, то да. Хотя лучше не думай логически, доверься интуиции.

-Но если ты Смерть, то как я вернусь домой живой?

-Обычно, как возвращаются путешественники из дальнего плавания, к примеру.

-Я точно жива?

-Стопроцентно, можешь мне поверить ради разнообразия. Я никогда никому не лгу.

-То есть ты… то есть я действительно могу идти домой? Ты меня отпускаешь?

-Конечно – это ответ на оба вопроса. Если чувствуешь, что не хочешь продолжать путь здесь, ты можешь вернуться туда, куда захочешь. Ты уже хочешь уйти?

-Да, хочу.

-Куда именно? Отсюда две дороги – назад и вперед.

-Я хочу к Молли.

-Хорошо,- Сэм легко толкнула Алекс в грудь.- Возвращайся.

Звезды засияли ослепляющим холодным светом, Алекс закрыла лицо ладонями и… очнулась в палате.

-Мамочка!- руки дочери обняли ее за шею.

-Молли!- Алекс прижала девочку к себе.

-Понимаете, они говорят со мной,- Алекс сидела напротив психолога, спустя полгода.- Я их слышу, вижу – они говорят со мной с монитора компьютера, из телевизора, с биллбордов, со всех витрин, вообще отовсюду. Я не понимаю, как это возможно, но они настоящие, понимаете?

-Вы очнулись там, старались найти путь домой,- уточнил психолог. Алекс кивнула.- Вы вернулись, но продолжаете слушать голоса оттуда.

-Да! Они говорят со мной, и Джин… знаете, он зовет меня, я постоянно слышу его голос. Это сводит с ума,- она наклонила голову и потерла виски. -Понимаю, что когда выходишь из комы, бывает трудно приспособиться к реальности.

-Ваше погружение в подсознание воспринималось как реальность.

-Вдруг это и правда была реальность? Вас там не было.

-Вы слышите голоса… а его Вы во сне видите?

-Джина Ханта?- Алекс задумалась. Конечно, она видела его – ковбоя, гоняющего на красной Кваттро, с кольтом наперевес.- Нет,- солгала она.- Я рада, что я вышла из комы, но…

-Но Вас пугает реальность,- подсказала психолог.

-Потому что она не ощущается такой реальной, как там. Сэм Тайлер тоже был копом, тоже был в коме, в том же самом месте, с теми же людьми. Он слышал, как они молили о помощи. Как это возможно?

-Алекс, Сэм Тайлер погиб, а Вы живы.

-Но что если у нас там с ним есть какая-то цель?

-Вы запутались, Алекс, даже отправили дочь к отцу.

-Потому что мне нужно время, чтобы… подумать.

-Вы хотите туда вернуться?

-Я…

-Алекс, отпустите себя. Тот мир, который Вы описываете, нереален.

Алекс опустила голову.

Но она их видела все так же, слышала. Хант был в бегах, поскольку подстрелил ее, а это пахло дурно. Рей принял на себя управление отделом.

Люди говорили с ней так, как будто она лежала на больничной койке, а не ходила по магазинам, не ездила в метро и не жила полноценной реальной жизнью.

Но был и еще один человек, которого она не знала и никогда раньше не видела. Странный, симпатичный, такой примерный еврей, он сказал, что она отличный коп, пенял на Ханта, говорил, что не хочет, чтобы с ней все закончилось как с… тут были помехи.

Господи, какие помехи?! Это всего лишь разум! Ее разум!

Но Алекс верила в то, что видела.

А потом она увидела его – Джина, он звал ее, кричал на нее, просил проснуться, очнуться, помочь ему.

Она выбежала на улицу из магазина, где покупала видеодиски, но он был повсюду, его сияющие глаза, его голос – она как будто оказалась в западне и не могла выбраться.

Она даже не поняла, как налетела на машину…

Она осознала себя наткнувшейся на стену карцера, вздрогнула, отшатнулась.

-Полиция Ланкашира заявила, что на фермерском участке в земле был обнаружен труп, предположительно полицейского,- сказал телевизор в соседнем помещении.

Алекс высунула голову и увидела… себя, лежащую на койке, бледную, неподвижную.

Она перевела взгляд на телевизор.

-Возможно, он пролежал в земле много лет, пока не был обнаружен два дня назад группой туристов,- сообщил диктор. Алекс увидела старое здание, флюгер на нем в виде человека с мешком на спине. – Для установки причины и даты смерти проводится вскрытие.

Часы вдруг резко перебросили счетчик.

9.06.

Алекс вскрикнула от испуга и отшатнулась от окошка палаты, где лежала она сама, окно тут же захлопнулось и она обернулась.

К ней прямо из темноты вышел молодой мужчина с изуродованным лицом. Молодой коп, смотрящий на нее единственным глазом.

Перед глазами женщины потемнело.

-Ты вернулась,- спокойно произнесла Сэм, подавая ей руку и помогая подняться с колен.- Совсем не обязательно преклонять передо мной колено, я равнодушна к ритуалам и воздаваемым мне почестям.

Алекс огляделась – снова дорога, звезды и девушка в сверхкоротком топе, открывающим живот и странную отметину под грудью как от пулевого ранения, длинных брюках и кроссовках. Снова все черное.

-Я… что произошло?- забормотала Алекс, почему-то не в силах отвести глаз от шрама на теле девушки. Та повернулась, показав, что на спине было такое же пятно.

-Сквозное, - пояснила Сэм.- Пуля разбила ребро, осколки пронзили легкое и сердце, так что в каком-то смысле у меня действительно разбито сердце. Ну а легкое – это ерунда. Старые раны, как и это,- Сэм убрала тяжелую прядь с лица, обнажив шрам на щеке. – Пуля связала меня с твоим миром, шрам – якорь другого мира.

-Я была… Что произошло? Я видела Рея, Криса, Шаз,- быстро заговорила Алекс.- И… и кого-то еще, человек, он говорил, что Хант виноват. И я видела еще кого-то, он молодой, молодой коп с ранением в голову, в лицо.

Сэм, обычно такая приветливая, потемнела лицом.

-Это пришло,- глухо сказала она.- Будь осторожна, Алекс, ты ступаешь на очень опасную дорогу. Доведи дело до конца и будь очень осторожна. Ты все поймешь позже, но у тебя мало времени. Думай, анализируй, но торопись, Алекс. Определи врага и действуй по обстоятельствам. Не доверяй ему, помоги тому, кто об этом просит.

Сэм говорила спокойно, но Алекс как будто знала, что девушка сильно волнуется, даже боится.

-Но я… кто они? Что я…

-У тебя очень мало времени, Алекс, помни об этом. Найди ответы, помоги ему,- Сэм коснулась плеч женщины, глядя ей в глаза.- Причини боль, но помоги. Я – воплощение порока, но тот, с кем ты столкнулась, само зло. Мы боремся против него, против того, что он воплощает собой каждым своим действием, каждым жестом, каждой мыслью. Боремся за каждого копа короны. Ты все поймешь, просто следуй подсказкам, а теперь торопись,- Сэм с силой ударила ее по лицу и рявкнула ей в глаза.- Подъем, Алекс!

-Алекс! Просыпайся уже!- Алекс куда-то поволокло, щеку снова ожег удар. Она дернулась, открыла глаза и увидела перед собой Джина – самого настоящего живого Джина Ханта.- С возвращением, Дрейк! – поприветствовал он ее в своей манере.- Подъем и живо одевайся,- он кивнул на стул с женской одеждой.

Алекс застонала. Вот так – не успеешь очнуться там, здесь, где угодно, как тебя уже бьют, тебе приказывают и даже не обнимут.

-Я Джим Китс, специалист из дисциплинарного комитета, расследую дело о покушении на убийство,- представился приветливый мужчина, которого Алекс уже видела. Именно он говорил о том, что в ее коме виновен Хант.

-Вы!- удивилась она.

-Я,- так же удивился и он.- Мы уже знакомы?

-А… нет…- она смутилась, вдруг поймав какой-то странно-напряженный и совершенно нечитаемый взгляд Ханта на Китсе.

-Будем сотрудничать, детектив Дрейк,- приветливо улыбнулся Китс, подавая ей руку. Алекс заметила, что Хант взглянул на протянутую ей руку так брезгливо, с таким отвращением, как будто Китс предлагал ей гусеницу или дохлую крысу.

Она вела расследования, снова куда-то бежала, кого-то ловила, но везде и всюду видела молодого мертвого копа, Китса и Ханта, как будто в мире больше не было ничего и никого. В команде начались волнения, Алекс замечала, что шеф весь на нервах, сам не свой, стоит лишь Китсу мягкой походкой шагнуть внутрь офиса. Она даже не догадывалась и не могла догадаться, какую войну ведут эти двое друг против друга. Нет… враг против врага.

А потом гибли люди, Алекс видела, что Китс был рядом и шеф не смел подойти к нему. Или шеф был рядом, но тогда Китс отходил.

Во что они оба играли? Что происходило? Мир сошел с ума?

Она созванивалась с Манчестером, ведя дело Сэма Тайлера, ей прислали то единственное, что осталось в архиве – куртку Сэма и его дело.

Сэм действительно был женат на Энни Картрайт, у них не было детей, но они были счастливы, пока загадочным образом машина Сэма не перевернулась и не обрушилась в канал. Тела так и не нашли. Энни, по записям дела, собрала вещи и уехала из города, даже уволилась из полиции вообще. Ее следы терялись так же загадочно, как и следы самого Сэма.

А еще Алекс иногда видела звезды. Много звезд. Так много, что казалось, будто она стоит посреди Вселенной. И ощущение, такое странное, знакомое, ощущение спокойствия, надежности, как будто звезды могли что-то сообщить.

Звезды видела не только она. Оказалось, Шаз тоже их видела – однажды днем, по словам девушки, за окном потемнело и вспыхнули звезды, но ее отвлек шум, а когда она обернулась, за окном снова светило солнце.

А потом стало совсем уж странно – выяснилось, что Рей тоже видел звезды. И Крис, хотя он все отрицал.

Ее вели сны, призрак, голоса из реальности, голоса по телевизору, с ней говорили врачи, она слышала каждого, но ее не слышал никто.

И она начала забывать Молли.

Она застала шефа, сжигающего документы на Сэма и его куртку.

-Ты что, блин, творишь? Это же улики! – она подбежала к нему.

-Забудь, Алекс, это просто вещи покойного,- ответил Хант.

-Что ты скрываешь? Почему ты не можешь сказать мне? Сэм Тайлер… Сэм был такой же как я? – она почти умоляла.- Он пытался вернуться куда-то?

-То, что ты пытаешься найти – забудь об этом. Это не существует. Иногда нужно просто принять все на веру.

Она видела его глаза, видела этот странный взгляд, когда он уходил обратно в управление.

Китс вышел из-за угла как чертик из табакерки, пристально глядя на Алекс.

Алекс видела растущее напряжение, дела становились все хуже и хуже, словно кто-то специально устраивал из жизни рог изобилия, вываливая все мерзости на свет божий. Коррупция, бунт в тюрьме, захват заложников…

Джин начал делать ошибки, а Алекс ничем не могла помочь. Вокруг гибли люди, погиб их шкипер Вив – добрый друг, который, как потом оказалось, подставился сам… заключил своего рода сделку с совестью, едва не погибли Рей и Крис, направленные в тюрьму под прикрытием.

Шаз открыто обвинила Джина в халатности.

А потом тот самый мертвый коп появился в офисе, когда Алекс задержалась после работы. Он появлялся везде и всюду, но теперь оказался именно здесь. Он смотрел на нее, потом на кабинет Ханта.

Она нашла в столе шефа старую шкатулку, где под крышкой с изображением молодой королевы Елизаветы II, было фото того мертвого копа, а еще не проявленная фотопленка.

После похорон Вива команда пришла в уныние, словно изнутри подтачивал не просто червячок, а здоровенный голодный могильный червь, каких обычно используют в черной магии.

Она вспомнила странное видение на похоронах – фотография Вива вдруг озарилась пламенем, она увидела его, Вива, сгорбленного, униженного, протягивающего руки вверх в немой мольбе о помощи, а языки огня лизали его тело… Как выяснилось потом, то же самое видели Рей, Крис и Шаз.

А потом она пригласила Ханта на свидание…

Самое странное свидание в ее жизни с одной лишь целью – Китс очень просил надавить на Ханта и узнать тайну исчезновения Сэма Тайлера.

В целом, Хант повторил то, что уже говорил не раз:

-Сэм Тайлер был моим другом. Сэм Тайлер погиб. Точка.

Она верила и не верила одновременно.

Хант пугал, он был как одна большая головоломка, ни на секунду не расслабляющаяся пружина, до упора взведенный курок пистолета. Он будоражил кровь, не позволял расслабиться, он что-то скрывал, а Алекс страстно хотела узнать – что именно.

Все его слова, все поступки говорили о том, что он сражается яростно за что-то очень важное. Не просто за справедливость – было что-то еще.

-Если ты не заметила, мы тут сражаемся не на жизнь, а на смерть,- сказал он. Было, было в этой фразе что-то такое, отчего Алекс шарахнуло как током. И постоянные его странные взгляды, как будто он что-то знал, что-то очень важное, что хранил в себе очень долго, глубоко и упорно.

И взгляды, и жесты Китсу – было ясно, что эти двое как будто делают вид, что работают заодно, а на самом деле отпусти их обоих, запри наедине и они будут биться насмерть.

Алекс не понимала причин – они же копы, оба копы, что они тогда делят? Китс – поборник морали, чистоплюй, весь из себя правильный, он внушал доверие как и Хант, но… если он был настолько высокоморальным, почему тогда Джин открыто противостоял ему? Почему так яростно ненавидел? Значит, Хант был плохим?

Алекс ничего не понимала, но упрямо шла вперед, словно кто-то манил ее, тащил за веревочку как марионетку.

Она не знала, что отчасти так и было.

Сэм стояла рядом и всегда так далеко, чтобы на нее падала тень. Дитя греха, само воплощение порока, та, что знала все и могла разрушить этот мир, это хрупкое равновесие, страж, привратник, помощник, наказание, она видела все это в своем прошлом – падение равновесия, те открытия, которые делала Алекс, то, куда она шла, то, что навсегда все изменит. Она… не хотела этого? Нет, наоборот, она ждала этого. Очищения правдой, болью, кровью, восстановление памяти. Она никогда не пошла бы на это, если бы не желание помочь. Пусть даже такой ценой, но Хранитель вспомнит, снова пройдет ад. Так надо – не ее вина в том, что она координатор. Всегда в тени, она могла все и ничего.

Никто больше не понимал значения взглядов Джина, никто не знал его душу как она, никто не понимал того, что он делал, равно как никто не понимал причин ненависти к Китсу, такому правильному, всегда аккуратному, действующему в соответствии в законом – с буквой, духом и вообще всем, но всегда с одной лишь целью – угодить себе.

Она понимала все, но ничем не могла ни помочь, ни остановить, ни придать событиям скорости.

Крис взбунтовался именно тогда, когда все окончательно летело ко всем чертям. Крис, тишайший, преданный, милый Крис вдруг встал на дыбы как норовистый конь и сбросил наездника. Алекс понимала мотивы, которые двигали им, но совершенно не понимала, как можно было пойти против шефа.

В целом, снова было не удивительно, что Хант сорвался и едва не прибил парня.

Они сцепились как два хищника – вожак и молодой, вожак подмял молодого и готов был перегрызть глотку, но…

В последний момент Джин сам понял, что мальчишка перед ним – испуганный, потерянный, но не сломленный, кого-то ему напомнил. В памяти всплыли слова про то, что однажды мышонок станет львом, тогда ему придется отпустить молодого конкурента. Отпустить, как когда-то отпустил лучшего друга.

Хант разжал пальцы и опустил готовую ударить руку. Крис был частью команды, он был тем, о ком Джин заботился и давал то, что парню было нужно – работу. Много тяжелой неблагодарной полезной работы – самое то, что доктор прописал от всех видов хандры и депрессий.

Но еще он заметил в глубине глаз парня отражение женского лица, как будто женщина стояла у Джина за спиной. Очень знакомая молодая женщина…

Крис не сбежал, не поджал хвост, наоборот, он пришел в ресторан «У Луиджи», где они обычно всегда собирались после работы и сказал, что он безмерно уважает шефа, но больше не позволит вытирать о себя ноги.

-Время пришло,- добавил он, протягивая руку в знак примирения. Рей, Алекс и Шаз замерли, не зная, что сейчас сделает шеф.

-Вот как,- спокойно ответил Хант и, вместо того, чтобы пожать руку, просто сгреб парня в крепкие объятия, похлопав того по спине.

Джин понимал, что теперь, в конце 1983 года, все изменится и ему снова придется сделать то, что он всегда делал.

-Я так горжусь тобой, Крис,- Шаз прикоснулась к своему бывшему парню. Крис замер.

-Что тебе налить?- услышал он веселый голос Нельсона и музыку на заднем плане.

-Я слышал музыку,- прошептал Крис. – И голос… помнишь Нельсона из Railway Arms?- спросил он Рея.

-Ну да, только не трепись об этом,- Рей быстро огляделся.

Стоявший поодаль Джин отвернулся – вот оно, начало конца и начало чего-то еще. Он старался сохранить команду, хотя понимал, что это уже невозможно. Он терял над ними контроль.

Был крохотный шанс остановить Алекс, женщину, к которой он тянулся, но шанс был призрачен как фата невесты.

Он пришел к ней с парой бокалов и бутылкой вина от Луиджи. Закончить свидание правильно, как подобает джентльмену. Может быть пообниматься… но она предложила потанцевать.

Они почти поцеловались, как в дверь постучали. Алекс попросила его подождать в спальне – без намеков, разумеется, просто, чтобы отправить незваных гостей куда подальше, но…

-Люблю эту песню,- с порога заявил Китс.- Проявил фотографии с пленки,- он протянул ей конверт.- Думаю, мы нашли могилу Сэма. Фаррингфилд Грин, Ланкашир, - сказал он, когда она перевернула фото – Сэм, где-то с Энни, где-то с Джином и командой, а на одной фотографии только странная знакомая местность со зданием, наверху которого красовался флюгер в виде человека с мешком на спине.

На следующий день Хант отпустил Алекс домой, но она поехала на ферму. Всего четыре часа езды до места назначения и все встанет на свои места.

Через час Китс вызвал Джина к себе.

-Я закончил свой отчет. О тебе,- мстительно закончил Джим, пододвигая Ханту чемодан.- Увлекательное чтиво,- и вышел из кабинета.

Джин открыл чемодан, внутри лежала всего одна фотография – дом с флюгером в виде человека с мешком на спине. На обратной стороне была надпись «Кажется, мы нашли могилу», сделанная рукой Китса.

Он переворачивал фото так и сяк. В этот миг заработал видеомагнитофон. Прибытие королевы на коронацию, 1953 год. Вот она помахала рукой из кареты и запись прервалась.

-Время, Джин,- раздался тихий голос.

Он развернулся, встречаясь глазами с высокой девушкой в черном костюме. Она смотрела на него чуть с жалостью, но спокойно.

-Время пришло, Джин,- сказала она.- Ты знаешь, что это значит. Торопись.

Он мгновением позже вылетел из кабинета Китса, забежав к себе, и взял из своего сейфа единственное, что могло понадобиться – кобуру с заряженным кольтом.

-Шеф! Шеф, мы нашли подозре…- Рей буквально отпрыгнул с пути, когда шеф, даже не замечая его, на полном ходу выскочил из кабинета.

Алекс стояла перед домом с флюгером в виде человека с мешком на спине, вспоминая свое видение – палата, телевизор, диктор говорит про найденное тело в земле на этом самом месте. Она огляделась – позади нее стоял грубо сколоченный крест, на котором висела рваная шинель. Она не задумываясь побежала к нему.

Цифры. Те самые цифры, которые она видела на мертвом копе, которые постоянно рисовала, которые даже снились ей – на шинели тускло блестела нашивка именно с этими цифрами.

6620.

Алекс не видела никого и ничего, но если бы она присмотрелась повнимательнее, она заметила бы приближающуюся красную Кваттро, за рулем которой сидел Джин Хант, а так же одинокую высокую фигуру молодой женщины в черном костюме, наблюдающую за Алекс и машиной стоя у дома с флюгером.

Алекс сняла металлическую бляшку с плеча истлевшей шинели, протерла пальцами, обернулась, встретившись взглядом с Хантом.

-Здесь похоронено тело, - сказала она.- Видела в новостях в больничной палате. Пожалуйста, скажи, что там не Сэм Тайлер,- попросила она, не видя его сосредоточенного взгляда.

Он не ответил, тогда она начала копать.

-Стой,- он взвел на нее кольт.

-Нет,- она ткнула лопатой в землю.

-Я сказал стой!- повысил он голос.

-Нет!- она упала на колени и принялась руками разгребать землю. Могила была неглубокой. Пальцы наткнулись на череп.- Значит, Китс был прав,- горько сказала Алекс, оборачиваясь к замершему Ханту. – А я верила тебе… даже больше, чем верила.

Хант смотрел в землю таким ошалелым взглядом, как будто его разбил паралич и сверху накрыла молния.

Алекс повернулась к земле и убрала землю с… шинели? Пальцы коснулись удостоверения – у Сэма не могло быть такого удостоверения, значит, это не он, это… она открыла его и окаменела.

Не Сэм, конечно же, не Сэм.

По ее щеке сползла слеза, она едва нашла сил взглянуть на мужчину, передавая ему документы. Тот принял его, беззвучно шевеля губами, читая строчки, затем оглянулся на дом с флюгером, пошел к нему.

Алекс недолго оставалась одна, пойдя следом.

Они не заметили высокой девушки, мгновением позже приблизившейся к могиле и преклонившей перед ней колено и голову на короткий миг, после чего поднявшейся и пробежавшей к дому, скрываясь в тени.

Происходящее в доме имело непосредственное отношение и к этой молчаливой наблюдательнице. Это было то место, где все закончилось и для нее самой во времени, которого не было.

Джин стоял около двери и смотрел вперед себя, держа в руке удостоверение.

Алекс вошла внутрь и прикрыла за собой дверь. Джин пошевелился и тихо заговорил.

-Тощий… он был такой тощий, так и хотелось накормить,- он бросил удостоверение на покрытый пылью и паутиной стол.- Морисон так сказал. Его наставник, констебль Морисон,- он оглядел зал, увешанный пыльными бумажными флажками.- Да, это был день коронации. Странный был денек. Его первая неделя службы. Морисон был рядом и руководил им, пока кто-то не дал старику глоток виски. И оглянуться не успели, а он уже отплясывает с местными. Мальчишка внезапно остался сам по себе. Кто-то вломился сюда, а он услышал,- Джин огляделся.- Он думал, это были дети. И вот он открывает пинком дверь, ну знаешь, как Джон Уэйн или Джимми Стюарт – бум, он идет! – Джин взглянул в окно, поднял руку и постучал себя по виску.- Понимаешь, здесь, здесь он не сопливый ребенок. О, нет! Он Гэри Купер из «Ровно в полдень», он закон,- он замер, переводя взгляд с окна на беззвучно плачущую Алекс. – Только то были не дети.

-Это был человек с обрезом,- прошептала женщина.

-Он не заслужил неглубокую могилу, правда?- Джин мельком взглянул в окно и снова перевел взгляд на Алекс.- Правда, Алекс?- повысил он голос.

-Нет,- у нее дрогнули губы.- Нет, ты не заслужил,- она взглянула на удостоверение, валяющееся на столе, выданное констеблю Джину Ханту. – Почему ты мне не сказал? Все твое самодовольство и прочая хрень… на самом деле…

-Я все забыл,- перебил он.- И знаешь что? Я бы не хотел вспоминать,- он слабо улыбнулся.

Девушка во всем черном молча взирала на происходящее, всегда оставаясь в сумраке.

-О, это так трогательно!- раздался ироничный голос. Джин и Алекс перевели взгляды на невесть откуда взявшегося Китса.- Банально, но… - он отошел от стены с торжествующим видом.- Итак, вот оно – мальчишка в униформе мужчины, воображающий себя отчаянным, отвязным… БАХ!- резко вскрикнул он – Джин замер,- И ты здесь.

-Где это – здесь?- не поняла Алекс.- Скажи мне.

Джин растерянно взглянул на нее, потом на смеющегося Китса.

-Это… это где-то, куда мы идем, чтобы разобраться в себе,- сказал наконец Джин.- Копы.

-Ты говоришь о людях, которые…- она снова заплакала, уже все понимая.- О людях, которые…

-Когда узнаешь о нем побольше, признай, он уже не кажется таким крутым,- сказал Китс.- У него непомерное эго, нездоровое пристрастие к алкоголю, странная неуверенность в отношениях со слабым полом,- он обошел Алекс и приблизился к Ханту.- Один за одним они приходили к тебе, те, кому не просто было уйти из жизни, и ты заправлял им рубашки и подтирал им носы, - он положил обе руки на плечи совершенно растерянного Джина.- Разбирался с беспокойными душами полицейских Ее Величества. Реем, Крисом, Шаз… О, они здесь уже давно, правда? И у них много проблем.

Джин ожил.

-Если тронешь их – шею сверну как цыпленку,- пригрозил он наглому Китсу, сбрасывая руки со своих плеч.

-О, прекрасно!- зашипел тот.- В тебе еще осталась капля ребяческого неповиновения. Волшебно! – он повернулся к Алекс.- Этот человек держал их, держал их в плену своего воображения, а я наблюдал, как ты помогаешь ему успокоить своих демонов, Алекс.

Девушка в сумраке зло сверкнула глазами, но промолчала. Джин заметил лишь тускло блеснувшие ножи, появившиеся из рукавов у девушки.

-Сэм…- сказала Алекс.- Сэм вернулся сюда, после того, как сбросился с того здания. Ты помог им, Джин? Сэму и Энни?

-Ну… я знал, что Сэм должен уйти,- ответил Джин, тяжело дыша.- И все.

-Сэму, Джин,- повторила Алекс.- А мне? Я просто хотела вернуться домой, к дочке.

-Он не хочет, чтобы ты вернулась домой,- прошептал Джим.- Он хочет, чтобы ты осталась здесь, с ним. Ты просто доверилась не тому человеку. Он попробует обмануть тебя еще раз, но ты будешь готова, ты будешь это знать. Помоги мне донести правду до Криса, Рея и Шаз.

Девушка в черном занесла руки с ножами, готовая ударить, но Джин опустил глаза в пол, совершенно растоптанный и униженный, смирившись с поражением – девушка опустила руки, подчиняясь мужчине.

-Я сделаю это ради Молли,- твердо сказала Алекс, глядя на Джина.- Потому что она не может без меня.

-Пойдем, Алекс,- мягко попросил Китс, открывая перед ней дверь и подталкивая. Обернувшись, он погрозил пальцем девушке с ножами в руках, которую видел Джин, но не видела Алекс.- Знай свое место, слуга,- шепотом произнес он.

Девушка оскалилась так, что шрам на ее щеке побагровел, но Джин медленно покачал головой – девушка мгновенно исчезла.

Китс оставил Крису, Рею и Шаз видеокассеты, подписанные их именами. Разумеется, им стало интересно, что на них.

Первым кассету взял Рей.

Сэм уже была в комнате, где он смотрел запись.

Детектив-констебль Реймонд Милтон Карлинг был в отчаянии и напивался, сидя дома. Это был год 1972, 6 мая. Он потерял смысл жизни, он хотел быть военным… его отец хотел, чтобы сын был военным, но Рей струсил, подвел отца и не смог вынести позора, потом попал в полицию, но так и не смог прижиться, да вдобавок убил парня, мочившегося на стену паба…

У него осталось единственное верное решение. Он в отчаянии швырнул в мусорное ведро удостоверение копа.

-Прости меня, папа,- со слезами на глазах произнес Рей с кассеты и шагнул со стула вниз, затягивая веревку на шее.

Рей в комнате отвел глаза.

Пленка кончилась, пустой экран отразил лицо мужчины, который уже понял, что он видел.

-Мне жаль, мой друг,- послышался чей-то тихий шепот, но обернувшись, Рей никого не увидел.

Он вышел и осторожно, будто бомбу, поднял кассету для Криса.

-Вы должны это увидеть.

В 1976 году Крис был молоденьким констеблем, попавшим со своим начальством в перестрелку.

-Мы должны вызвать подмогу, сэр,- пытался вразумить старшего офицера Крис с пленки.

-Не говори глупостей, Скелтон, просто делай свою работу!- рявкнул мужчина, засвистев в свисток.

Крис успел лишь высунуться – даже не успел поднять руки с пистолетом – как в его тело вошли сразу четыре пули.

-Мне жаль, мой друг,- прошептал голос в пустой комнате. Крис, сидя перед экраном, обернулся, но никого не обнаружил.

-Шаз…- прошептал он, распахнув глаза.- Господи, нет!

Он выскочил из комнаты и взял кассету Грейнджер.

-Она должна ее увидеть!- схватил его за руку Рей.

-Что происходит?- Шаз вышла вперед. -Дай мне!

-Шаз, я умоляю тебя, пожалуйста…- начал Крис, но девушка его не дослушала.

-Отдай ее мне!- вырвала из рук Криса кассету и скрылась в комнате.

Совсем еще девчонкой в 1996 году, она патрулировала улицы, вооруженная лишь блокнотом и ручкой, а тут грабитель с отверткой, пытавшийся вскрыть чью-то машину. Шарон попробовала задержать его, но силы были слишком неравны – мужчина всадил в живот девушки отвертку и бросился бежать.

Шаз у экрана истерически закричала.

-Все это время! Все это время я чувствовала! Это нечестно! Я и пожить-то не успела!

Саманта стояла на пустой дороге, сжимая в руках ножи, постепенно удлинявшиеся до полноразмерных боевых мечей.

Дорога вздрогнула, по ней прокатилась рябь, раздался отвратительный шакалий смех – кто-то пожинал урожай, и допустить этого было нельзя.

Она повернулась и сошла с дороги, уйдя вглубь звездной бесконечности.

Джим вел Ханта с видом победителя. Алекс шла чуть позади, собранная, взволнованная, а Хант был спокоен. Что толку переживать, если он проиграл?

Китс остановился около дверей офиса.

-Так, прежде чем мы войдем, еще кое-что,- вздохнул он, и ударил Ханта лбом в нос, потом снова и снова и наконец ударил в живот, одновременно вышибая дверь внутрь.

Джин свалился на пол – молоденький парень с разбитым в кровь носом.

Рей, Крис и Шаз вскочили, испуганно глядя на незнакомого человека в новенькой форме констебля, упавшего на четвереньки.

-Так,- сказал Китс,- теперь, когда вы все в курсе последних событий, вы теперь точно знаете все об охране здоровья и труда,- он мстительно пнул паренька в живот.- Всеми вами управлял тощий трусливый засранец под маской ковбоя.

Хант перевернулся на спину, вернув прежний облик, но не смея подняться. У него просто не было сил.

Китс с яростными воплями разносил офис, наконец вскочил на стол и воздел руки к потолку, который исчез. Исчезло все, кроме стен офиса – ничего за ними, кроме пустоты и бесконечных звезд с одной ослепительно яркой в центре.

Люди потрясенно смотрели вверх на звезды, пока Китс бесчинствовал.

-Что? Вы же не думали, что это по-настоящему?- издевательски спросил он.- Что, вы в самом деле думали, что это настоящий полицейский участок, что они так работают? Это его игра!- заорал он.- Он лгал вам!

-Он не лгал,- сказала Алекс. При этих словах звезды исчезли, вспыхнул привычный свет, все вернулось как и было.- Он не лгал, он просто забыл.

-Мы просто хотели, чтобы он нами гордился,- сказал Рей уничтожено, с осуждением глядя на шефа.

-Шеф говорит – прыгай,- поддержал друга Крис,- и ты спрашиваешь – как высоко. Такое уже было – я прыгнул и получил пулю в лоб. Я не… я не могу думать, не могу.

-У вас все еще может быть,- уже спокойнее сказал Китс.- Вы живете, дышите…

-Нет, это не так, они…- Алекс не смогла закончить.

-Вы веселитесь, пьете,- продолжил Джим, напирая на двух мужчин и перепуганную Шаз.- Я могу все это вам дать. Я предлагаю вам жизнь по вашим условиям.

Девушка, находящаяся в кабинете Ханта напряглась и стиснула в ладонях боевые мечи. О ее присутствии знали лишь двое – злорадствующий Китс и растоптанный, едва живой от унижения и предательства команды Хант. Но если первому было на нее наплевать, второй мысленно уговаривал девушку не начинать войну на глазах людей. Они этого не заслужили, они всего лишь несчастные люди, только люди…

Китс умел соблазнять. О, на этом он давным-давно яблоко съел.

Крис взял руку Шаз.

-Нет, вы не можете!- попыталась остановить их Алекс.- Джин, вставай!- прошептала она, но Хант только слабо дернулся.- Он… вы же не… не сейчас!

-Почему нет? – спросил Крис.

-Рей!- обратилась Алекс к Карлингу.

-Знаете, почему я надел веревку на шею?- спросил он.- После того, как меня выгнали из армии, я просто стал хорошим копом. Я делал свою работу, но однажды я сорвался на каком-то пареньке, который отливал на дверь паба. Я пристрелил его, а мой шеф, который в принципе не так отличался от него,- он кивнул на Ханта,- просто взял и… закрыл на все глаза.

Они вышли из кабинета – Рей, Крис и Шаз.

-С ним покончено,- удовлетворенно сказал Джим, взглянув на Ханта.

-Я не оставлю его,- возразила Алекс.- Только не так.

-Не идешь?- приподнял бровь Китс.

-Катись в ад,- очень тихо посоветовала она.

-Хорошо,- улыбнулся тот и открыл дверь, выходя.

Джин открыл глаза и взглянул на свой кабинет, едва заметно кивнул стоявшей там девушке и та пропала.

Они сидели вдвоем посреди разрушенного офиса.

-Значит, вот как все заканчивается,- сказала Алекс.- А как же Сэм? Ты сказал, что вы зашли в паб… а потом, Джин? Что потом?

-Глупо спрашивать о потом, после слова «паб»,- Хант оправился, вытер кровь.

-Но почему?

-Потому что это то, что ты делаешь после работы – идешь в паб.

Она не поняла его.

Тем не менее она встала на ноги и подошла к доске с записями над последним делом.

-Дело закончится в полдень,- сказала она.- Ровно в полдень, Джин,- с упором повторила она.

Он с интересом и жизнью в глазах взглянул на нее, тут же переключившись на работу.

Они разработали план операции.

-Отличное дело! Только какого черта все это, если я потерял свою команду,- горестно вздохнул Хант.

-Ты их не потерял, Крис взял рацию,- Алекс подала ему вторую.

-Я не могу,- он качнул головой.

-Ты их шеф, они верят в тебя,- подтолкнула она.

В это время Китс уже планировал пир горой. Лифт уже поднимался, чтобы забрать новичков в новую жизнь, полную удовольствия, развлечений и пороков.

В кармане Криса ожила рация.

-Отличный план, парни!- раздался бравый голос Ханта.- Я верил в вас. Вы никогда меня не подводили. Нужно малость поработать, зато потом будет отличная попойка в пабе, в нашем пабе, в нашем старом пабе…

Китс зарычал от злобы.

Сэм появилась именно в тот момент, когда Крис, Рей и Шаз отказались от поездки и перевода, выбрав пусть и несовершенного, но своего шефа.

-Снова ты, служанка,- прошипел Джим при виде девушки, играющей узким ножом в руке.

-Передашь привет своим подчиненным от моего начальства,- улыбнулась она.- И пилку – специально для тебя.

-Пилку?- переспросил он, прищурившись.

-Подпилить рога и наточить зубы,- фыркнула она.- Любишь работать лбом и рвать зубами беззащитных?

-Не корчи из себя святошу, ничтожество,- в тон ей ответил он.- Ничего еще не закончено. Думаешь, ты крутая, защитница жалкого убожества? Ты, убийца, трусливая жалкая соплячка. Думаешь, я забыл про время, которое ты стерла, а? Стоишь тут, выпятив сиськи,- он кивнул на короткий топ девушки, открывающий шрам от пулевого ранения, - и задницу,- на туго обтянувшие ягодицы шорты,- и все равно – сама чистота и добродетель.

-Добро должно иметь кулаки или пару шикарных сисек, хотя все вместе – еще лучше,- огрызнулась она.- Сексуальная привлекательность не порок, желание секса – тоже. Намного важнее преданность тому, что любишь, тому, кого любишь.

-Ты была готова трахнуть меня,- с вызовом бросил он.- Уже забыла, как намокли твои трусы при виде меня?

-Не искушай меня показать тебе позу «Холодный острый предмет в твоей заднице»,- она вскинула нож.- Уверена, тебе не привыкать к таким забавам у себя в жарком местечке вместо отдела.

-Я видел страх в твоих глазах, когда ты молила о помощи в той канализации,- тихо сказал он, подойдя к девушке так близко, что его дыхание шевельнуло ее волосы.- И еще я видел разочарование, когда Джек показал тебе истинное положение дел в жалкой пародии на управление полиции. И… самое сладкое… я видела страх в этих звездах,- едва не ткнул он девушке в глаза,- когда сжимал эту тощую шейку в своих руках.

-Я просила не за себя,- так же тихо ответила она.- Я всегда просила за друга, за друзей, за кого-то другого, но не за себя.

-Нимб не жмет, служанка?- лифт напомнил о себе сигналом.- Слишком много мозгов для цепного пса вроде тебя.

-Не жмет, спасибо. Померк малость, сделаю себе другой – люблю быть яркой. И я не пес, я сука. Хорошо натасканная, о-о-очень злобная и о-о-очень преданная хозяину. Тебя уже ждут, Китс,- она взглянула в кабину лифта.- Неплохой дизайн, но много красного и оранжевого. Слишком как-то… жарковато на мой придирчивый вкус.

-Отличные цвета, не то, что черный,- он вошел в лифт.- Зайдешь к Ханту – надень что-нибудь более… м-м-м… светлое… белое платье невесты, может быть?- он захохотал при виде судороги ярости, исказившей лицо девушки.

Лифт закрыл двери.

Сэм не могла отказать себе в удовольствии малость напакостить в рамках дозволенного, всадив нож в кнопку лифта и взорвав ее.

-Хорошая порция встряски – то, что я прописала,- удовлетворенно сказала она, улыбнувшись отдаленному воплю и снопу искр – такому густому, что он скрыл ее саму.

Операция «Ровно в полдень» прошла отлично – банду голландских контрабандистов удалось уничтожить полностью в лучшем стиле Джина Ханта – с красивыми словами, стрельбой, мини-погоней, но было и удручающее но.

-О, черт…- Хант с болью в сердце разглядывал изуродованную пулями Кваттро.- Они убили мою любимую Кваттро!

-Вот и все, шеф,- сказал Крис.- Что теперь?

-Паб, - коротко ответил он.

-Паб,- поддержал Крис.

-Паб,- Рей.

-Паб,- Шаз.

-Паб,- согласилась Алекс.

Они не удивились, когда из полудня Лондона попали в вечер Манчестера. Они не удивились, увидев старый добрый Railway Arms с ярко освещенными окнами и Нельсона, с привычной прежней улыбкой вышедшего приветствовать уставших путников.

И вот уже Рей, Крис и Шаз исчезли за дверями паба, остались лишь Джин и Алекс…

Сэм стояла неподалеку, в поле видимости Джина, тем не менее не мешая ему.

-А-а-а… служанка,- раздался рядом голос Китса.

-И тебе не хворать, Джимбо,- Сэм даже ухом не повела.- Не люблю стервятников.

-Не люблю лизоблюдов, неудачников, прислугу и…- он потер виски.

-Не многовато ли нелюбви ко всему тому, что ты воплощаешь, Джим?- перебила она.- Досталось от начальства? У тебя же тоже должно быть какое-то начальство, верно? Могу добавить лично от себя –очень чешется хорошенько тебе врезать промеж ног.

-Не лезь, слуга,- прошипел он.

-Не забывайся, лакей, - она приосанилась. Черное как ночь длинное платье, усыпанное бриллиантовыми звездами, черная длинная шуба, перчатки, сапожки. -Ночь этого мира – мое время.

-Ты могла получить все – власть, силу…

-У меня все это есть, включая знания, но мне это не нужно.

-Ты просто жалкая неудачница, Тайлер. Это даже не твоя фамилия. У тебя даже имени нет, ничтожество!- попытался он уколоть.

-Ошибаешься. Мое имя Сэм, Сэм Тайлер. И я не ничтожество, я женщина.

-О, да ты просто гений!- скривился он.- Впитала разум с молоком матери, а?

Она никак не отреагировала на выпад.

-Забавно смотреть на жалкие потуги клоуна – я видела одиннадцатое воплощение Доктора Кто, меня уже ничем не рассмешишь.

-О, это еще не все, Сэм Тайлер,- он вытащил из кармана пальто шарф и повесил его на шею.- Это еще не конец, так что не пуши перья раньше времени. Думаешь, ты сильна? Ты жалкое ничтожество…

-Даже не буду пачкать о тебя руки,- сказала она, сменив положение тела, аккуратно подобрав подол платья и ударив его ногой под колено. Он рухнул как подкошенный, тихо взвыв.- Так-то лучше. Закон, порядок и ты у моих ног – что может быть лучше? Думаю, только то, что будет дальше. Если Джин решится, позволит мне, я голыми руками порву тебя на миллион кусков, лишь бы он был счастлив.

Он взглянул на нее снизу вверх, глаза полыхнули яростным огнем.

-Это еще не конец, Страж,- прошипел он, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь.- Это еще далеко не конец.

Он сделал шаг вперед, зная, что девушка не посмеет следовать за ним – пока не посмеет.

-Ну, вот и все,- сказала Алекс.- Я все сделала, то, для чего я пришла. Я могу вернуться домой, Джин.

Он взглянул на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

-О, нет,- застонала Алекс, вдруг увидев себя, лежащую в палате.- Я лежу на больничной койке! Это неправда!

-Конечно, это неправда, Алекс,- Китс вышел к ним, чуть хромая.- Он хочет, чтобы ты осталась с ним, чтобы отказалась от прежней жизни. Я говорил, что он обманет тебя.

Джин опустил глаза.

-Вот, Алекс,- он снял с шеи шарф и протянул женщине.

-Это Молли,- прошептала она, плача.- Это шарф Молли.

-Она ждет тебя. Я могу отвести тебя к ней, Алекс,- предложил Китс. Джин поджал губы, глядя на него и качая головой.

Она вдруг встряхнулась.

-Который час?

-Что?- не понял Китс.

-Время, который час?- она схватила его за руку.- 9.06. Всегда 9.06.

-Они… они сломаны,- запнулся Китс.

-То же время было в моей палате,- сказала Алекс.- То же время! Всегда одно и то же время!

Она вздрогнула – сомнений не было. 9.06 – время ее смерти. Сэм… она видела Сэм во второй раз, когда… машина, палата, ее бледное тело на койке… а ведь Сэм – это…

-Нет,- напрягся Китс.- Нет-нет-нет…

Джин загородил женщину.

-Привет, Джимбо,- сказал он спокойно, после чего ударил кулаком его в нос.- Пока, Джимбо.

Китс свалился на четвереньки, рыча как зверь.

Невдалеке девушка в черном широко улыбнулась и бесшумно зааплодировала.

-Молли…- Алекс сжала шарф.- Моя малышка.

-Я знаю, я знаю,- Джин тепло улыбнулся ей.- Таков уж этот мир, она будет в порядке, Алекс.

-Я… Джин, послушай, я могу остаться, здесь, с тобой, я нужна тебе. Ты не можешь все делать один. Я не могу уйти вот так…

-Ты можешь,- возразил он.- Я не могу быть с тобой. Я начну сомневаться – прав ли я на самом деле все время или нет. Мы не можем этого допустить... Сработались, да?

Она на миг опустила глаза, достала из кармана пальто значок с погон шинели, протянула ему.

-Вот.

Он принял значок. Снова блеснули цифры 6620.

-Увидимся, шампусик,- сказал он мягко.

Она подошла к нему, коснулась его лица ладонями, поцеловала в мягкие губы.

-Прощай, шеф,- прошептала она.

-Иди,- он легонько толкнул ее.

Едва Алекс развернулась к пабу, больше не оборачиваясь, девушка в черном сделала шаг к Джину. Наступало ее время. Их время.

Окна паба осветились ярким белым светом.

Китс поднялся, все еще хромая, залился злым истеричным лающим смехом.

-Совсем один. Никому не нужен, бедняжка,- он захрипел, издеваясь. Джин схватил его за пальто, взглянув ему в глаза, а потом брезгливо отшвыривая от себя. Китс едва удержался на ногах.- Мы еще встретимся,- пропел он.- Не знаю, где, не знаю, когда… Совсем один, Джин,- сказал он жестче.- Не хотел бы я быть прямо сейчас тобой.

Джин стоял посреди пустой дороги один. Но он никогда не был один. Больше не был.

-Выходи уже,- позвал он старую знакомую. Девушка приблизилась к мужчине.- Тебе действительно было необходимо, чтобы я вспомнил?

-Полное погружение – хорошо,- отозвалась она,- но нельзя полностью отрываться от того, кто мы есть на самом деле. Ты пришел сюда по своей воле, принял на себя обязательство заботиться о копах, попавших в беду, сделал себя частью этого мира и… забыл самого себя, настоящего себя, Джин. Ты просто человек, тебе нельзя это забывать.

Он взглянул на нее.

-Они все равно не поняли ничего про это место, верно?- спросила она.

-Они поняли то, что хотели понять, детка. Думаешь, мне нравится?

-Чем плохо? Ты сам назначил себя Хранителем.

-Хранитель в чистилище – курам на смех,- осклабился Джин.

-Я координатор Врат, Цербер; Нельсон просто святой Петр, Харон и бармен, а Китс и его приспешники… - она передернула плечами.- Словом, «это место, куда попадают копы Ее Величества» - не совсем точное, но в целом абсолютно нормальное для понимания людей название.

-Это просто наша работа, Саманта,- кивнул он.- Ну и что теперь? Значит, они найдут тело только в 2009 году? А потом что? Мне нужно будет уйти?

-Найдут, и никуда ты не уйдешь,- она обняла его, посмотрела в глаза,- если только ты сам не захочешь уйти. Тогда на твое место придет новый молодой отважный мальчик, чье тело будут долго искать, он будет подтирать сопли, строить бедняг в шеренгу, помогать, направлять, охранять, потом найдут его и уйдет уже он. А ты придешь сюда, я встречу тебя, обниму, потом ты войдешь в паб… Но я не думаю, что захочешь – ты мой ковбой, а ковбои никогда не бросают в беде нуждающихся в помощи. Ты был избран для этого места, ты сам выбрал это место и стал его частью. Сам, Джин. Оно умеет менять и давать то, что ты хочешь – или покой и забвение, или власть и забвение. Оно меняется с тобой, для тебя, приспосабливается, подстраивается, но оно было всегда. Если бы Алекс и другие хотя бы задумались над этим, они поняли бы, что ты царь, повелитель и хранитель этого мира, но не его творец. Иначе сюда не лезли бы такие как Китс с завидной периодичностью.

-Алекс молодец,- сказал он, глядя на нее.

-Молодец, я знаю. И она действительно привязалась к тебе, как и ты к ней. И она красива, женственна, сильна именно тем, что слаба. Не как я. Полная моя противоположность.

-Наверное. Она просто человек, леди. И она ушла. Это уже не существует, и со временем я все снова забуду.

-Ты не забываешь тех, кого провожаешь, Джин. Ты можешь забыть меня, но не их.

Он отвел взгляд, неловко ковырнул носком сапога асфальт.

-Я… мне просто было нужно хоть с кем-то быть рядом, настолько, чтобы чувствовать единение, - тихо сказал он.- Она такая… я увидел ее в таком платье, что я…

Девушка широко улыбнулась. Он все-таки неисправим.

-Это нормально. Она девочка, ты мальчик. Я понимаю и ты не обязан мне отчитываться. Я не имею права осуждать тебя – это твое владение миром, а я только твоя подчиненная.

-Я не смог бы, даже если бы сильно захотел, ты же знаешь. Я хотел бы… но она слишком сильная, слишком эмансипированная.

-Знаю. Но миру не конец. Миру нужен руководитель. Миру нужен ты, Джин, а ты герой-одиночка, таков уж этот мир и его правила.

-Ты могла бы принять управление,- предложил он.

-Не могла бы,- она качнула головой.- У меня есть свой. Кроме того, я знаю об этом мире слишком многое, чтобы настолько рисковать. Я ушла именно потому, что боялась разрушить его, тебя, все то, что здесь есть.

-Удивительное дело, а ведь я пытался тебя остановить всеми способами,- грустно улыбнулся он.- Деньги, подарки, исполнение твоих капризов.

-Если бы я не знала всего того, что знаю теперь, я бы решила, что и ловушки, стрельбу по мне и всю боль тоже устраивал ты.

-Я бы не посмел. Тем более что я так же рисковал собой, а ты мне помогала, еще ничего не зная.

Он взял ее за руку.

-Я всегда была сильнее тебя,- тихо сказала Саманта.- Я этим не горжусь на самом деле.

-Я знаю, но я тебя сдерживал – иногда тебя слишком заносило.

-Верно,- она улыбнулась.- Это место… тут столько возможностей, столько масок, людей. Каждый привносит что-то свое и мир меняется под него. Родители Сэма, родители Алекс, дети, которыми когда-то были те, кто попал сюда. Это же здорово!

-Здорово,- он опустил голову.

-Джин, Джин, нет, не надо, прошу тебя, родной, - она обняла его, пригладила его светлые волосы.- Я рядом, я всегда буду рядом, я никогда тебя не брошу. Мне жаль, что у тебя с Алекс не вышло,- он вздохнул.- Ладно, прости. Хочешь, чтобы я стерла боль или просто убрала воспоминания?

-Нет, ничего не хочу. Просто… можешь побыть со мной? Тебе не нужно торопиться?

-Нет, у меня в распоряжении все время всей Вселенной.

-Как у Доктора Кто,- слабо улыбнулся он.

-Верно. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе про Одиннадцатого Доктора Кто? Десятый был красивее на мой вкус, хотя в Одиннадцатом тоже что-то есть. Он не такой симпатичный, не такой быстрый, он немного глуповат, хотя он моложе… да, и еще далеки. И Мастер! Боже, какой был шикарный Мастер! Просто сногсшибательно роскошный Мастер! И та серия – Мастер в красном кожаном ошейнике, на поводке, а потом еще привязанный к креслу, с кляпом во рту… глаз не отвести, честное слово. Это так возбуждает! Я видела это во сне молодого копа, одного из тех, кто скрывает свою ориентацию, ну ты понимаешь, так вот это было просто сказочно!

Джин вздохнул, слушая быструю речь девушки, потом наклонился к ней и накрыл ее губы своими.

-М-м-мф…- захлебнулась она словами, целуя его в ответ.

-Я забыл, какая ты трещотка,- заметил он, отстранившись.

-Джин, ты забываешь и несколько другое,- она лукаво улыбнулась, поняв, что он не просто хотел заткнуть ее – ему стало страшно, одиноко, не взрослому Джину Ханту, а тому молоденькому одинокому пареньку.- Мы тут вроде как по ту сторону жизни, грешим как дышим, так что я тут подумала, а что если заняться теми глупостями, которыми мы с тобой занимались во времени, которого не было? Я очень надеюсь, что вместе с временным переворотом я не вернула тебе невинность.

-Эй!- возмутился он.- Еще скажи, что переспала с нами обоими!

-Вот что ты за человек, Джин? – притворно обиделась она.- Вот как можно говорить про себя как про двоих? Даже у меня нет такого нарциссизма, как у тебя. Взрослый мужчина и молодой парень в одном человеке! Уму непостижимо!

-Эй, девочка Мне Минус Сколько-То Лет!

-Не начинай, Джин, ты хоть и старше по времени, но мне все-таки тридцать, так что отчасти я старше того сопляка, который оттолкнул меня, когда больше всего хотел засадить мне!

-Ты практически вздохнуть мне не дала! Ты меня напугала!

-До такой степени, что твой малыш Джин Джини готов был порвать трусы?

-У меня здоровяк Джин Джини и да, до такой степени.

-Я тебе сейчас по жопе дам, мальчишка!

-Я тебе не мальчишка, цыпа, я взрослый мужик! И какого черта ты устроила Китсу?

-Смотря где. Если ты имеешь в виду лифт, то, думаю, его дружки оценили шутку. Это ему за Вива и страдания копов. А если ты имеешь в виду сейчас, то… это место сильно меняет меня. Здесь я уже не вежливая, дружелюбная хозяйка Врат, здесь я все та же Бешеная Сука, какой и была.

-Ты готова была начать битву прямо при Алекс в том доме,- сказал он.

-Я всегда стою на страже интересов Хранителя, Джин, на страже этого мира, интересов тех, кто сюда приходит. Мне совершенно не важно, когда начинать войну – он мог получить ее тепленькой. Получить, подкупив словами, так же как «открыл глаза» Рею, Крису и Шаз. Это было подло – бить в спину. Не могу сказать, что ненавижу, но я бью только в лицо.

-И по яйцам.

-Ну да. Это как придется, но не исподтишка.

Джин вздохнул.

-Он вернется.

-Знаю. Теперь ушли последние, кто меня знал и видел, даже несмотря на то, что этого не было. Теперь все изменится. Если они нападут снова, я приду и…

-Нет.

-Прости?

-Ты начнешь войну, Саманта. Так нельзя. Это люди, всего лишь люди, запутавшиеся, испуганные, они нуждаются в помощи, а не во ввязывании в битву за их же души.

Девушка опустила голову.

-Да. Конечно. Прости, шеф. Этот мир меняет меня слишком быстро до какого-то воинственного состояния. Меня здесь готовили для совершенно иной работы, для совершенно иного эмоционального состояния, здесь я прошла через собственный ад, я могла сделать все, что угодно, но именно поэтому я ушла. Чтобы не навредить.

-Доктор и Мастер?

-Типа того. Ты лечишь, помогаешь, а у меня иные цели. У меня даже работа из тех, про которую так просто не скажешь, чтобы не вызвать истерик у гостя.

-Были случаи?

-Нет. Это всего лишь Врата, а лично меня кто-то очень даже рад видеть, хотя чаще всего они думают обо мне в совершенно ином свете. Но это нормально. Копы всегда ходят бок о бок со смертью, я постоянная и бессменная их подружка.

-Ты с ними… со всеми?

-Джин, если ты имеешь в виду мои способности как любовницы, то нет, а если профессиональные качества, то это так. Я встречаю и провожаю каждого, как и ты, и Нельсон.

-Твоя работа… на что это похоже?

-Дорога. Просто одна длинная дорога в обе стороны. Гости сами выбирают, куда им идти – еще ни один не ошибся. Дорога и звезды. Ты же знаешь, я люблю звезды и дорогу.

-И покой.

-Да, и покой. У меня много времени, я встречаю и беседую с каждым копом, который идет к тебе или от тебя.

-А… Сэм… ты виделась с ним?

-Я встретила его, когда он ушел в первый раз, мы говорили, а потом он попросил вернуть его к Энни, к тебе и я снова провела его во Врата.

-Но ты с ним… я хочу сказать, ты больше, чем говоришь.

-Прости?

-Ты и он…

-О… о-о-о… Джин, не начинай опять. Мы были друзьями…

-Ты с ним?..

-Да господи боже, Джин! Ты решил меня с ума свести?

-Саманта…

-Ладно, у нас с ним была не только дружба, но потом он помнил обо мне краем сознания – ничего же не было.

-Но было же! Ты помнишь, я помню.

-Джин, я еще помню то благословенное время, когда мы спали с тобой в одной постели без задних мыслей, когда ты болел, когда я болела.

-Это было ужасно.

-Что?! Да как ты смеешь?!

-Это было ужасно, потому, что это было не по-настоящему.

-Что?!

-Не до конца.

-Джин, я, конечно, все понимаю, нельзя умереть дважды, но я тебе обещаю, что ты станешь первопроходцем, если не объяснишь, какого черта ты несешь какую-то ерунду!

Он наклонился к ее уху.

-Я имею в виду секс.

-О… - выдохнула она, порозовев. Шрам на ее щеке побагровел.- Я тебя до сих пор смущаю?

-Немного,- признал он.

-Джин, взбодрись! Мне срочно нужен тот отвязный засранец, циник, мерзавец, грубиян, с которым у меня был лучший секс в моей не-жизни!- она схватила его за пальто и притянула к себе, целуя.

Он возражать не стал, обняв ее и отвечая со всей страстью.

Спустя целую вечность, лежа на разворошенной кровати, они оба довольно улыбались, обнимая друг друга.

-У меня не было бархатных портьер на окнах и персидского ковра на полу,- заметила она, фыркая.- Терпеть не могу пылесборники и аллергены. И я не люблю лежать на лепестках роз – они прилипают ко всем стратегически важным местам.

-Я обещал тебе романтику, а Джин Хант всегда держит свое слово,- ответил он, целуя ее в висок, прямо в начало шрама.

-А я сказала, что мне все равно где и как, лишь бы с тобой, - она провела ладонью по его груди, опустила голову, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению.- Славненько нагрешили, не находишь? Продолжим или отправимся чистить карму к Нельсону?

-Дай подумать…- заявил он, протягивая руку к прикроватной тумбочке и сгребая с нее сигареты и зажигалку.

-О, нет,- Саманта закатила глаза.- Пороки, пороки… и это еще приписывают мне, хотя по тебе хоть книгу пиши.

Джин затянулся и выпустил дым изо рта.

-Я не святой.

-Да я вроде тоже не Дева Мария, хотя и не шлюха вавилонская.

-Ты моя шлюха,- довольно улыбнулся он.

-Джин, вот сейчас это было действительно грубо,- насупилась она.

-Прости,- он отшвырнул сигарету куда-то в сторону, не заботясь о том, куда она упадет и обнял девушку.- Ты не шлюха. Ты та, которую я…

-Джи-и-ин!- предупредила Саманта.- Не начинай разводить эти розовые сопли! Я все так же не люблю этого всего. Я не люблю слова, мне плевать на романтику, мне нужен ты неважно в каком виде. Ты и мой байк. И звезды. И дорога. И копы.

-Ты уверена, что я на первом месте?- прищурился он на нее, поглаживая ее щеку.

-Даже не на втором.

Он отвел глаза, сник и поднялся, сев на кровати. Конечно, что он может… Он всего лишь…

Теплые ладони прошлись по его спине, поднялись к плечам, легонько сжимая, ласковый голос шепнул в ухо:

-Ты вне категорий, Джин. Ты выше всего этого и потому я с тобой – здесь, сейчас, всегда, когда я буду тебе нужна.

Он с надеждой и сомнением, не присущими взрослому мужчине, взглянул в ее глаза.

-Ты нужна мне, Саманта.

Он обнял ее и нежно поцеловал.

-…новые модели байков – видела у твоего нового гостя.

-Расскажешь о нем?

-О байке?

-О госте. Это мужчина?

-Скорее парень. Младше Сэма, наглый, крикливый, растерянный – полный набор, как ты любишь. Джеффри Стратфилд, старший детектив-инспектор полиции Лондона, несчастный случай при поимке педофила. Весьма умен, своенравен как черт, обожает ковбоев, ведет себя с подчиненными как последняя сволочь – словом, вы сработаетесь уже через минуту.

-Красив?

-Джин, ты меня пугаешь. Ты сам решил с ним?..

-Спятила, женщина? Я о тебе подумал!

-Да не сплю я с ними! Господи, Джин, ты больной извращенец! Я вообще ни с кем не сплю. Да я вообще не сплю! - она вся скривилась.- Нет, тебе точно нужно прочистить мозги – думать обо мне такое! Джин, извини за прямоту, но спать мне можно только с такими как ты – с большими шишками.

-О, да!- самодовольно ухмыльнулся Хант.

-Я про высокую должность,- отбрила она его мысли.

-Так ты мне врала про свои подвиги!- взбеленился он.

-Ты мне врал про жену!- повысила она голос.

-Не шуми, принцесса! Что еще мне нужно знать, раз уж ты решила побыть ангелом-хранителем такого шикарного мужика как я?

-О-о-о, это непомерная порция эго будет греть меня вечными ночами! Еще тебе понадобится новая машина. Я уже отправила тебе на стол каталог Mercedes-Benz 190D, полистай на досуге. Рекомендую черную модель.

-Саманта, не учи меня выбирать машины!

-Да ладно, не кипятись!

-Что мне нужно знать еще о том грядущем?

-Ничто уже не будет, как прежде, Джин. Это, пожалуй, все. Будет работа, наркотики, убийцы, грабители, коррупция, вранье, нововведения, правила, законы… вера в дружбу, в справедливость, в порядок, в ответственность. Есть неизменное, есть сменяющее друг друга. Ну и наши враги – эти никуда не денутся, но будешь и ты – несгибаемый оплот силы, такой же могучий, невыносимый, грубый, просто великолепный коп, наставник, защитник и друг.

-Я сейчас покраснею.

-Джин, ты, как выяснилось, краснеешь лишь в одном случае, о котором кому попало не треплются, так что не болтай ерунды.

-А ты?

-Что – я? Когда краснею я? Примерно при таких же обстоятельствах. Ты же видел. Ну… не то, чтобы краснею… скорее заливаюсь румянцем…

-Ты останешься?

-Ах вон ты о чем… Я буду рядом, как и всегда. Буду приходить, уходить, если понадоблюсь, но остаться постоянно я не смогу – ты знаешь, что я способна убивать без разбору. Я очень опасна, Джин.

-Не для меня и ты воспитана убивать мразь, а не мирное население.

-Прости, милый, но я действительно способна убивать всех. Я смогла изменить Гайд, историю своей жизни задолго до ее начала, так что ты в самом деле думаешь, что я способна остановиться, если меня не удержать за поводок?

-Не говори так. Ты до сих пор считаешь себя цепным псом?

-Отчасти, хотя это к лучшему. Кораблем на якоре, собакой на цепи – не столь важно. Важно, что я могу и чего я не могу. Занимайся людьми, а я займусь падальщиками.

-Конец 1983 года, впереди 1984 год… а из какого времени мой новый дружок из Гайда?

-Конец 2010 года.

-А… а что стало с… с телом?

-Всевозможные почести, как ты того заслужил, похороны. Это было в 2009 году, но это не конец твоего времени. И знаешь, будет лучше, если ты частично забудешь про все это – копам будет трудно, если ты постоянно будешь погружен в себя.

-Как скажешь. И мне не нужны почести, я просто делал свою работу. И буду делать ее и дальше.

-Я знаю.

Они шли рука об руку по темным безлюдным улочкам Манчестера. Просто так, никуда особенно не торопясь. Впереди все время мира и у него, и тем более – у нее. Он вернется в Лондон, а она – к звездам.

Он был молодым несчастным парнем, взвалившим на свои хрупкие плечи груз ответственности перед такими же копами, как он. Он пришел в этот мир сильным, каким он всегда хотел быть в своих мечтах. Он никогда не говорил – вот я, ваш бог, который будет помогать вам! Он влился в этот мир, работал, делал то, что должен был делать, а потом просто забыл о том, как попал сюда, стал частью мира, сам того не осознавая. Он никогда не лгал, говоря, что он именно там, где он нужен. Он действительно хотел всем помогать, всем сердцем, всей душой наивного молоденького паренька, так рано завершившего еще нераспустившуюся жизнь в жестоком мире. Он оберегал полицейских, помогал им смириться с тем, что они или на грани жизни и смерти, или уже умерли, но никак не могут отпустить себя. Он работал, ходил в паб, провожал в паб других и ждал. Чего? Он сам не знал. Возможности ли однажды войти в паб самому, как он провожал других или же остаться навсегда здесь? Войти, значит обрести покой в душе, управиться с собственными демонами, отпустить… Остаться, значит обречь себя на бег по кругу, смотреть, как уходят другие, а он остается, так никогда не воссоединиться с прочими копами. Несчастный Доктор – вечно одинокий, обретающий спутников и провожающий их, когда приходит время. Дан ли рай для грешной мятежной души? Дан, но… страшно вот так бросить все, переложить ответственность на чьи-то плечи, оставить помощь тем, кто в нем нуждается. И оставить женщину, к которой тянулся всей душой с самого первого мига, как увидел ее, с момента, когда их губы соприкоснулись – сильную женщину, своенравную, красивую и бесконечно одинокую как и он сам.

Джин не лгал себе, он действительно был привязан к Алекс, но Саманта… она просто была другой. Она всегда была другой, она притягивала как огонь, она была смертельно опасна и безрассудна. Алекс была мягкой, она играла по правилам, она умела подчиняться и чтила закон. Саманта могла идти и шла по трупам с холодным безразличием в глазах, она дралась как тигрица, получала то, что хотела и обладала огромной властью, которая, к счастью, была ей не нужна. Это были две совершенно разные женщины – одна уравновешенная, спокойная, с который было надежно и комфортно, вторая вела себя как океан в шторм и приходилось постоянно быть в напряжении, ведя свой корабль сквозь непогоду, но черт дери, если Джину это не нравилось! Этот риск, опасность, вызов – о, Джин обожал вызовы!

Она была просто молодой женщиной, у которой жизнь не заладилась с самого начала. Беды и испытания, потери и предательства преследовали ее все время, забирали самое дорогое, что у нее было – родных, любимых, характер, душу… Она пришла сюда как коп-недоучка, ни дня не проработавший на деле, но точно знающий смысл слов «закон», «честь» и «правопорядок». Мир и его хранитель изменили ее, воспитали так, как она хотела, она нашла все ответы и… ушла дальше.

Чистилище для душ людей, которые были хотя бы зачаты, а она никогда не существовала даже в мыслях тех, кто в какой-то другой жизни стали ее родителями. А теперь она стала координатором странного межмирья – Вратами между жизнью и чистилищем. Только для копов, только ради того, чтобы быть здесь и там, уйти и остаться, быть всегда с Джином и всегда одной. Она пришла в мир, чтобы изменить его, чтобы помогать – не как Джин, намного дольше, намного дальше от него, но все же с ним, ради него, ради тех, кто приходил к нему и ждал от него помощи. Он никогда никому не отказывал, не могла отказать и она. Две совершенно разные судьбы, тем не менее связанные незримой нитью…

Вдруг тьма кончилась – просто кончилась, словно мир разделился на половины – на одной тишина ночного Манчестера прошлого, на второй солнечный день Лондона будущего. Позади них спали дома, не было слышно ни звука, а впереди слышались сирены полицейских машин, смех людей, окрики, гудение автобусов, поездов. Словно двойственность мира: тишина против шума, смерть против жизни, тьма против света…

-Меня вызывают,- сказала Саманта, взглянув на незримую грань между светом и мраком.- Мне пора на работу, встречать нового гостя и возвращаться к нормальному состоянию. Этот мир всегда будет точкой встреч снизу, сверху и сбоку. Ты, я, Нельсон, Китс или кого там снова пришлют… Я зайду вечером, если хочешь.

Джин кивнул, сразу сник, оглянувшись на ночной Манчестер, потом повернул голову в сторону дня Лондона.

-Один вопрос,- попросил он.

-Почему я выбрала ночь и черное, а не свет и белое?- он кивнул.- Наверное, потому, что я люблю покой и звезды, а днем мне нет покоя и днем не видно звезд. Ну и… и отчасти потому, что мне никогда не надеть белое – во тьме тогда не спрячешься, да и белое слишком быстро можно запачкать.

Он пристально взглянул на нее. Где-то очень глубоко в ее глазах навеки затаилась глухая боль и тоска, какая бывает у девушки, мечтающей выйти замуж, но так никогда и не осуществившей заветную мечту.

-Понимаю,- он нежно прикоснулся к ее изуродованной щеке ладонью, наклонился и поцеловал ее.- Увидимся, миледи.

-Иди,- она легонько толкнула его в свет, оставаясь во тьме.

Когда он оглянулся назад, ночного Манчестера из прошлого не было – был только полуденный Лондон настоящего.

Он вернулся в офис, где его коллеги уже начали приводить в порядок дела, писали отчеты, занимались ерундой или делами, словом, просто жили.

Он провел рукой по столу, еще недавно принадлежавшего Алекс Дрейк, ощутил глубокие царапины цифр 6620, прошел к себе в кабинет, закрыл дверь, повесил на вешалку пальто, обернулся к столу, с улыбкой отметив появление на нем буклета, о котором он говорил с Самантой, полной бутылки лучшего виски и хрустального стакана. Он налил себе выпить, сделал глоток и вдруг понял, что все изменилось, что он сделал что-то такое, что отпустило его самого и застарелую боль прошлого. Он просто проживал полноценную жизнь, так рано закончившуюся в реальном мире. Он заслужил право повзрослеть, полюбить, постареть. Может быть, заслужит право однажды войти в паб и…

Боковое зрение отметило отражение в двери кабинета - молодой мужчина в новенькой форме констебля, совсем еще мальчишка, но его взгляд не был ни затравленным, ни робким. Молодой констебль Джин Хант гордо взирал на него настоящего, словно отголосок прошлого. Никакой крови, чистое молодое красивое лицо, уверенная осанка – он вспомнил себя, осознал, принял и отпустил.

Джин оглянулся – отражение пропало.

Он налил себе еще, взял буклет и сел в кресло, закинул длинные ноги на стол, принявшись изучать новинки автомобильного рынка, уже зная, что обязательно приобретет себе черный Мерседес, упакует его как конфетку и будет обожать до колик в печенках эту новую игрушку, лихо гоняя по улицам Лондона за ублюдками, причиняя добро и справедливость.

Двери офиса распахнулись, внутри появился злющий и растерянный молодой мужчина, немедленно наехавший на прочих.

-Что, черт побери, происходит? Что, черт побери, это за место? Где мой кабинет? Отдай мой айфон, шутник!- гаркнул мужчина на Гаррисона.- Где мой кабинет? Где мой офис? Это мой офис! Где мой офис, где мой кабинет? Где мой кабинет, идиоты?!

Джин снял ноги со стола, поднялся. Это его работа, в конце концов.

Джин открыл дверь кабинета, выглядывая наружу с видом умудренного годами вожака стаи при виде молоденького наглого львенка.

-Пойдем, на ушко шепну, приятель,- сказал он, взглянув на новичка.


End file.
